Ce qui aurait pu se passer
by aylala
Summary: Que ce serait il passé si James et Lily Potter n'avaient pas été tués cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 ? Récit de ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie et celles des autres protagonistes de l'histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fic parle de la vie qu'aurait pu avoir Harry Potter si ses parents n'avaient pas été assassiné par Lord Voldemort lors de cette nuit d'Halloween 1981… Je tiens à remercier de tout cœur **Tonkie **qui a la gentillesse de lire mes chapitres en avant-première, de me donner son avis (toujours éclairé…) et de me soutenir. Et surtout de m'avoir pousser à publier cette fic sur ce site.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Prologue : Océane Daquaria**

Je suis enceinte… J'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée, et pourtant ! Le test que j'ai passé tout récemment a été on ne peut plus clair. Moi, Océane Daquaria, jeune femme de 19 ans, suis enceinte de Sirius Black. Cela paraît tellement surréaliste. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je tomberais aussi rapidement enceinte, et qui plus est du ténébreux Sirius Black ? Moi-même j'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette évidence.

Pour le moment, nous ne sommes que deux personnes à être au courant de ma toute récente grossesse : moi, bien sur et... Lily Potter. Lily est ma meilleure amie. J'ai eu l'immense honneur et le privilège de la rencontrer par le biais de mon amoureux. Lui et le mari de Lily sont comme deux frères et Sirius est même le parrain de leur fils Harry qui est un amour d'enfant. Lily et moi, on ne se connaît que depuis un peu plus d'un an, mais nous sommes rapidement devenues complices toutes les deux et à présent, je peux aisément dire qu'elle est une soeur de coeur pour moi.

Paraîtrais-je froussarde à vos yeux si je vous disais qu'en cet instant même, mon coeur est envahie par une peur colossale et que cette peur ne me quitte plus depuis presque un an maintenant ? Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'est la guerre dans notre monde et comme chaque guerre, celle-ci apporte son lot de souffrances et de deuils. Sirius a perdu le seul membre de sa famille qui ne le considérait pas comme un paria, sa cousine Andromeda Tonks. Lily était présente lorsqu'elle a été assassinée par des mangemorts, lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce fut un moment traumatisant pour Lily. Bien sur, nous autres aussi avons été bouleversés par cet évènement tragique, mais tous ensemble, nous y avons fait face. Il faut que la vie soit la plus forte.

Cette année a aussi vu de nombreux affrontements entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ceux qui refusent de vivre dans le monde qu'il nous prépare. James et Lily, par exemple, ont par trois fois été confronté à ce monstre sanguinaire et heureusement pour eux, ils s'en sont à chaque fois sortis. Tous les deux sont largement impliqué dans cette guerre. Aux côtés de Sirius et de beaucoup d'autre, ils font parti d'un mouvement de résistance.

Je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et avec ma grossesse qui débute, je ne pense pas qu'il soit opportun de m'y engager. Mais je soutiens sans condition les idées de mes amis et de mon chéri…

Sirius… Il n'est pas près de moi en ce moment. Il a accepté de devenir le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily afin de mieux les protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est donc partit ce cacher quelque temps dans un endroit qu'il n'a pas voulu lui indiquer. Il disait qu'il voulait la protéger, au cas où… Mais en apprenant que j'attendais son enfant, j'étais tellement heureuse que Lily m'a permis de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. A ce moment là, j'étais tellement heureuse. Mais maintenant j'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction.

Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu. J'avais 13 ans, lui 15. C'était à Poudlard. Il était entré en trombe dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles où je révisais mon cours d'arithmancie. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il s'est retourné et il m'a sourit. Je l'ai trouvé adorablement beau. Il m'a expliqué qu'il se cachait du concierge. Il est resté un moment puis est reparti comme il était venu. Je lui ai posé la question une fois que nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Il ne se souvient pas de cette scène… Cela ne m'a pas surpris. Comment Sirius Black aurait-il pu se souvenir de la petite Océane Daquaria, petite Serdaigle de deux ans de moins que lui…

Sirius a toujours été un grand séducteur, et il ne s'en est jamais caché. On ne compte plus toutes les filles avec qui il est sortit. A Poudlard, je l'observais en secret. Il était tellement beau, il paraissait presque irréel. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait un jour l'homme qui partagerait ma vie. J'ai eu plusieurs petits amis, j'ai vécu ma vie, et un jour, alors que je prenais un verre dans un bar de Pré-au-Lard, je l'ai revu. Il était toujours aussi beau que dans mon souvenir. Plus séduisant même. J'étais tellement occupée à le fixer que je n'ai pas fait attention et lorsque quelqu'un m'a bousculé, le contenu de mon verre a atterri sur ma robe et un peu sur la sienne. Il m'a regarder, m'a sourit et m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour nettoyer tout cela. Je n'ai pas refusé. Ce soir là, nous nous sommes embrassés. Il n'a jamais aimé faire traîner les choses et c'est pour cela que j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir qu'il ait attendu un peu avant de m'avoir dans son lit. A partir de ce jour, j'ai su que j'étais désespérément amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, je n'étais qu'une fille de plus pour lui. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis battue. Battue pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, battue pour le garder, battue pour ne pas le faire fuir. Il m'a laissé petit à petit le connaître et maintenant, je sais que je le connais presque aussi bien que ses meilleurs amis.

Les choses se sont fait lentement entre nous. Après quatre mois de relation (un record pour lui…) il m'a présenté à ses amis, et j'ai fait la connaissance de Lily. Après un an de relation, il m'a demandé de venir vivre chez lui… J'étais tellement contente que je n'ai pas hésité.

Vivre avec lui me permettait aussi de m'affranchir d'une contrainte que voulais m'imposer mes parents. Me trouvant en âge de me marier, ils m'avaient presque fiancé à un jeune homme : Severus Rogue. Je n'ai pas accepté et j'ai clairement fait comprendre à mon soupirant qu'il n'y aurait avenir entre nous, et ce, malgré les hiboux qu'il m'envoyait sans cesse pour tenter de me convaincre. Lorsque Sirius l'a su, il a explosé. Il était dans une colère noire. Notre première vraie dispute… Et lorsque qu'il l'a croisé au hasard d'un match de Quidditch, ils se sont battus… Je lui alors promis que je mettrais mes parents au courant de notre relation.

Mes parents n'ont pas accepté que je fréquente un garçon qui avait été renié par sa famille, ils m'ont donc reniés à leur tour et m'ont jeté à la rue. Mais cela m'était égal, j'avais Sirius, et il m'aimait, j'en étais sure. De plus, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Lily venait de perdre ses parents dans un accident de la route et elle avait besoin de mon soutien.

Autant que j'ai eu besoin de son soutien ces derniers jours. Sirius est tellement traumatisé par l'horrible enfance qu'il a eu que je ne suis pas sure qu'il prenne bien l'annonce de ma grossesse. Lily a beau me dire qu'il sera ravi et un père merveilleux (il n'y a qu'à le voir s'occuper de Harry !), j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas de cet enfant que j'aime pourtant déjà de tout mon cœur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il réponde à mon hibou.

Par Merlin, faite qu'il fasse vite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre un : Vivre ou survivre**

_« Pleure chagrin et repasse le film humide du passé dans les yeux_

_Court, bien trop court notre amour et les appels au secours (…)_

_Et pourtant il faut vivre ou survivre (…) sans blesser tout ceux qu'on aime_

_Vivre heureux ou malheureux_

_Vivre seul ou même à deux »_

_Daniel Balavoine_

Appelés par leur maître, Kelza, Régor et Lostine, les trois elfes de maison de la famille Potter arrivèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent. Ils trouvèrent James Potter dans le corridor d'entrée. Il avait l'air extrêmement inquiet et impatient.

- « Vous allez vous poster à l'entrée du manoir… Ne laissez entrer personne et si quelqu'un arrive tout de même à entrer, faites exploser quelque chose… N'importe quoi, du moment que nous l'entendions d'ici… MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-il.

Les elfes disparurent instantanément, effrayé par le comportement de leur maître. James jeta un sort pour bloquer toutes les entrées du manoir et se précipita dans le salon, où il trouva Harry en pyjama dans les bras de sa mère.

- « Il jouait dans son parc… » justifia Lily.

James courut vers eux et les serra dans ses bras.

- « Je vous aime mes amours… » murmura Lily.

James embrassa alors sa femme et son fils.

- « Je vous aime tous les deux… Je vous aime plus que ma vie… Ils ne vous arrivera rien… On s'en sortira… »

Un énorme bruit se fit alors entendre depuis le jardin. Un bruit semblable à une explosion. Trois cris se firent entendre. Trois hurlements déchirants, puis, plus rien… Un silence total, un silence de mort… Lily frissonna violement et regarda James. Lui aussi la fixa. Il semblait tout aussi inquiet qu'elle.

- « Montes avec Harry ! » lui souffla-t-il.

- « Je reste avec toi … » protesta-t-elle

- « S'il te plait mon cœur, montes avec Harry et ne redescend sous aucun prétexte… »

- « Non James… » commença à sangloter Lily.

James prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle sentait à travers sa chemise les battements de son cœur, il semblait tout aussi affolé qu'elle.

- « Je t'en prie mon amour, mon cœur, mon ange… Montes avec Harry et jure moi que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne descendras pas… »

Lily regarda son mari, les yeux baignés de larmes

- « Promets moi… » supplia James, le regard embué

- « Je te le promets… » articula péniblement Lily en pleurant.

James se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé, il mit dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme et toute l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il se détacha alors d'elle.

- « Je t'aime Lily… » murmura-t-il

- « Je t'aime James… » répondit-elle

James embrassa alors son fils et lui dit qu'il l'aimait puis, il repoussa sa femme

- « Vas-y ! » ordonna-t-il.

Il regarda alors sa femme, portant son fils, sortir en courant de la pièce pour à l'étage. Une immense sensation de vide l'envahit alors. Se ressaisissant, il prit fermement sa baguette dans sa main et attendit. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir… Redoutant ce qu'il allait se passer, il prit une grande inspiration et partit à la rencontre de l'intrus.

Dans le couloir d'entrée, se tenait Voldemort.

- « Bonsoir Potter… » lança-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

- « Comment… » commença James.

Il s'imaginait dans sa tête des images de Peter torturé par des mangemorts, couvert de sang et gémissant de douleur avant d'avouer le Secret.

- « Non Potter… Pettigrow ne nous a pas donné tant de mal… » répondit Voldemort répondant aux pensées de James.

James ne comprenait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de lui dire et finalement il s'en fichait. Tous ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux se tenaient à l'étage et il devait tout faire pour les protéger. Il tint plus fermement sa baguette.

- « Sors de chez moi ! » hurla-t-il

- « Tout doux Potter … Sois sage… Parle moi plus poliment… »

- « SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! » hurla James de plus belle.

- « Tu sais Potter, tu pourrais connaître la gloire si tu te rangeais de mon côté… »

- « JAMAIS ! »

- « J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps avec toi… » lança alors Voldemort.

D'un geste instinctif, James se jeta sur le sol et évita de justesse l'Avada Kedavra lancé par le mage noir. Il se redressa baguette en main.

- « Tu crois que je te laisserais faire du mal à ma famille sans réagir ! » cria-t-il à son ennemi

- « Il ne tient qu'à toi de la sauver Potter… Donne moi ton fils et ta femme et toi aurez la vie sauve… »

- « JAMAIS ! »

- « Dans ce cas… »

Voldemort se mit alors a lancer de nombreux sorts à James qui les esquiva tous plus ou moins. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fort, mais James était déterminé.

Lily serrait de toutes ses forces Harry contre son cœur. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de son fils.

- « Je t'aime mon bébé, je t'aime… » murmurait-elle sans fin.

Elle fixait avec insistance la porte de la chambre qui était close et voyait de temps en temps des éclairs de lumières se glisser sous la porte. A chacun d'eux, son cœur se serrait. Elle supportait mal de savoir que James se battait en bas tandis qu'elle était là, à l'étage à attendre. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son bébé seul. Sentant la panique et l'angoisse monter en elle, elle se ressaisit et tenta de se mémoriser tous les sorts qu'elle avait appris pour le cas où elle aurait à protéger son fils. Il était maintenant temps qu'elle mette son apprentissage en pratique. Elle se souvint alors d'un sort puissant. Un de ses vieux sorts qu'elle avait lu dans un très vieux livre. Elle posa alors son fils dans son berceau et prononça le sort qu'elle accompagna de gestes précis et minutieux. Harry la regardait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentait que s'était grave. Il regarda sa maman sans rien dire. Lily se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa.

- « Maman t'aime mon bébé… »

Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa maman et prit une des mèches de cheveux roux dans sa petite main. Lily prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle termina alors le sort de protection et s'éloigna du berceau. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa main et attendit. Elle entendait toujours en bas les cris des combattant. Elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et avait besoin d'agir. Elle se précipita vers le berceau de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. D'un sort, elle l'enveloppa dans une épaisse bulle rouge sombre qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir de briser. Elle y rajouta un sort empêchant quiconque voudrait du mal à l'enfant de l'ouvrir. Elle prit une grande inspiration ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'étage, Harry toujours prisonnier de sa bulle. Elle arriva au pied de l'escalier et vit par la porte ouverte, James et Voldemort en combat singulier au milieu de leur salon. Elle ouvrit un des placards de l'entrée, y enferma Harry et bloqua la porte d'un sortilège, puis elle entra précipitamment dans le salon.

- « LILY ! » cria James en la voyant « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? »

- « Je suis venue t'aider ! »

- « Comme c'est touchant… » se moqua Voldemort en lui envoyant un sort que la jeune femme esquiva.

Elle se précipita vers James.

- « Et Harry ? » lui souffla-t-il

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour lui… » rétorqua-t-elle en jetant un sort à leur ennemi.

Ils échangèrent tous les trois une très longue série de sorts et chacun fut plus d'une fois touché.

- « Assez joué les Potter ! Je n'ai pas que ça a faire, donnez moi votre morveux qu'on en finisse ! » hurla-t-il

- « Il n'est plus là ! » cria Lily « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait le laisser ici à ta merci ! »

James la regarda d'un air étonné mais se repris vite. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui faisait confiance.

- « Comment ça, plus là ? » demanda Voldemort de sa voix menaçante.

- « Je lui ai jeté un sort de transfert… Je l'ai envoyé ailleurs, dans un endroit que tu ne trouveras jamais ! » lui cracha-t-elle, haineuse.

- « OU ? » hurla-t-il

Lily éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- « Comme si j'allais te le dire ! »

- « OU EST-IL SALE SANG DE BOURBE ? » hurla-t-il en s'approchant si près de la jeune femme et si rapidement, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir.

D'un geste brusque il l'empoigna et la jeta contre un mur. Lily se retourna, un peu sonnée. Voldemort fit alors apparaître une main argentée qu'il lança sur elle. La main empoigna violemment la gorge de la jeune femme, l'étranglant presque. Elle tenta désespérément de l'arracher en l'agrippant de ses deux mains, mais elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour l'écarter. La main argentée se mit alors à soulever la jeune femme dont les pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol désormais.

- « Dis moi où est ton fils ! » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que la main serrait un peu plus la gorge de Lily.

La jeune femme fit non de la tête. La main d'argent se referma encore d'avantage.

- « LAISSE LA ! » hurla alors James en se ruant sur Voldemort

- « Chaque chose en son temps Potter ! » gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres et jetant un sort à James qui ne pu l'éviter. « Ton tour viendra, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Le jeune homme se retrouva pétrifié sur place, dans son élan pour se jeter sur son ennemi. Lily jeta un regard horrifié à son mari.

- « On fait moins la fière maintenant ! » cracha Voldemort en sa direction « Tu vas gentiment me dire où est ton fils et peut-être que je pourrais me montrer clément envers toi ! »

- « NON ! » s'écria-t-elle sans quitter James des yeux.

- « Voyons, voyons… » siffla-t-il en resserrant encore un peu l'étreinte de la main d'argent « J'ai tout mon temps, je vais te faire souffrir à petit feu. Tu finiras bien par avouer ! »

- « JAMAIS ! »

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il

- « Je préfère mourir que de te dire où il est ! » hurla Lily, folle de rage.

Voldemort la regarda un moment puis un immonde sourire naquit sur son visage reptilien.

- « Mais bien sur ! Que n'y ai-je pensé plus tôt ! Evidemment que tu ne diras rien, en bonne petite mère courage que tu es… » siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. « Tu préfères mourir plutôt que de livrer ton fils… Soit ! Mais es-tu prête à le faire mourir LUI ! »

D'un geste vif, Voldemort transporta la statue de James dans les airs et le libéra de son maléfice.

- « Silentio ! » appliqua-t-il au jeune homme avant que celui-ci ait le temps de hurler.

Il se tourna alors vers Lily qui essayait encore vainement de se débarrasser de cette main qui l'étranglait.

- « Je te donne le choix ! C'est ton fils ou ton mari ! Si tu me dis où trouver Harry je le laisse en vie, sinon… DOLORIS ! »

Et sous le regard horrifié de Lily, James se mit à se tordre de douleur en poussant des cris muets. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, totalement paniquée. Voldemort arrêta le sort et la jeune femme aperçut le visage défiguré par la douleur de son mari.

- « Alors ? Tu as choisis ? » s'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres en souriant. « Tu as peut-être encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir ? DOLORIS ! »

James se mit à nouveau à se tordre de douleur en silence. Lily le regarda totalement mortifiée, elle était incapable de réagir, elle avait même renoncé à se libérer de la main d'argent. Rien n'existait plus autour d'elle que James torturé par leur ennemi.

- « Je suis sur que c'est mieux avec le son… SONORUS ! »

Amplifiés par le sortilège, les hurlements déchirants de James résonnèrent partout dans le manoir. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant. Elle se mit à pleurer. Les cris de son mari lui déchiraient le cœur et les entrailles, elle ne le supportait pas. Tout cela la rendait folle.

Voldemort arrêta alors le sortilège. James abandonna sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était anormalement rapide, il était en sueur.

- « Alors ? Tu as fait ton choix maintenant ? Dis-moi où est ton fils ! »

- « NON ! LILY NON ! LAISSE MOI MOURIR ! NE LUI DIS PAS OU EST… »

- « Silentio ! »

James fut coupé par le sortilège de mutisme. Lily ne le quittait pas des yeux, il avait relevé sa tête et la regardait d'un air suppliant. La jeune femme pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre James et Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer où étais son fils, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort tuer James sous ses yeux.

- « Tuez moi ! » supplia-t-elle « Ne lui faites plus rien ! Tuez moi à sa place ! » supplia-t-elle

Voldemort éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- « Mais ce serait trop facile ma jolie ! Tu es la seule à savoir où se trouve ton fils, je ne peux pas te tuer, mais lui… Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité… Je crois même qu'il a demandé à mourir… ! »

- « NOOOOON ! » hurla Lily

- « Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ! »

James continuait à fixer sa femme désespérément suppliant. Elle croisa encore une fois son regard qui la suppliait de ne pas lui donner Harry quitte à le laisser mourir. Mais comment pouvait-elle laisser faire une chose pareille ?

- « Non… » sanglota-t-elle

- « Tu es coriace… Ca tombe bien j'aime jouer ! »

Et une fois de plus Lily regarda impuissante son mari se débattre dans les airs de douleurs. Horrifiée, elle le vit de moins en moins bouger comme s'il n'en avait plus la force.

- « JAMES ! » hurla-t-elle désespérément

Mais le jeune homme ne réagissait même plus au bout d'un moment, il resta immobile, parfaitement inerte.

- « On dirait que mon joujou est cassé ! » ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il jeta à nouveau le sortilège d'endoloris sur James qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- « NOOOOOOON ! » hurla Lily

- « Il est vraiment inutile maintenant ! » lança alors Voldemort et d'un coup de baguette il projeta James sur le sol avec violence.

Lily ne quittait pas le corps immobile de son mari étendu sur le sol. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle n'en avait pas la force. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait mal à la gorge que la main argentée serrait encore violemment.

- « Cessons de plaisanter ! Je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser ! Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais le lire en toi ! » décréta Voldemort en s'approchant d'elle.

Lily paniqua alors. Si comme il le laissait entendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable de lire dans ses pensées, il ne serait pas long à découvrir la supercherie. Elle ferma alors les yeux se souvenant alors que le contact visuel était primordial en légilimentie.

- « On dirait que tu as compris… » s'amusa Voldemort.

Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle et frissonna quand elle sentit ses longues mains semblables à des grandes araignées blafardes saisir son menton.

- « Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi… » siffla-t-il.

Un grand bruit se fit alors entendre suivit de nombreux « pop » caractéristique des arrivées par transplanage.

- « LAISSE LA ! » hurla une voix que Lily identifia comme celle de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Elle sentit que son ennemi s'éloigna un peu d'elle, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Voldemort tenait en joue de sa baguette Fol Œil qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Il y avait aussi plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Dix au total. Lily les observa un moment, puis un nouveau « pop » se fit entendre. Entre elle et Voldemort, le professeur Dumbledore venait de transplaner.

- « Bonsoir Tom » lança-t-il froidement.

- « Je ne m'appelle plus ainsi depuis longtemps ! » cracha Voldemort d'un air mauvais.

- « Dis moi ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, seul face à moi et dix autres sorciers chevronnés prêt à tout pour te tuer ? » demanda calmement le professeur en menaçant Voldemort de sa baguette.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à observer frénétiquement autour de lui. Seul, face à tant de puissance magique combiné, il avait peu de chance.

- « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » hurla-t-il alors.

Et avant que Maugrey ai le temps de se jeter sur lui, il transplana. Lily le vit partir avec un sentiment confus de soulagement et de haine mêlée. Elle se rendit à peine compte que le professeur Dumbledore s'était approché d'elle et l'avait libéré de sa main étrangleuse. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air qui lui brûla la gorge et se précipita sur la seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux en cet instant.

- « James… » sanglota-t-elle en se laissant tombé près du corps inerte de son mari« James…Réponds moi… Dis quelque chose… »

Mais le jeune homme ne réagissait pas. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et le secoua de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

- « JAMES ! »

Mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas James. Elle sentit alors deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et l'encercler. Elle releva la tête et reconnu Emmeline Vance.

- « Calme toi Lily… Calme toi » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Mais la jeune femme se libéra de son étreinte et se leva.

- « Harry… » souffla-t-elle « Harry »

Tout le monde la regarda stupéfaite, personne ne disait rien.

- « Harry, James… » sanglota Lily en titubant vers la sortie de son salon.

Tout le monde s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un dire qu'il allait chercher des médicomages, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle traversa le couloir et ouvrit le placard qui renfermait son fils. Elle récupéra délicatement la bulle rouge et la fit exploser d'un seul geste. Harry se retrouva alors dans ses bras faible. Sanglotante et en larme, Lily le serra contre elle se toutes ses forces tant et si bien que Harry se mit à pleurer également. La jeune femme sentit à nouveau que quelqu'un posait ses mains sur ses épaules.

- « Lily, donne moi Harry… » proposa la voix sereine du professeur Dumbledore.

- « NON ! » hurla-t-elle avec une force incroyable « NON ! C'est mon fils, c'est mon bébé… »

Elle se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte du professeur et se rua, Harry serré contre elle vers le corps toujours étendu de James. Elle se laissa tombé à ses côtés en pleurant, la tête posée sur le torse de son mari.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il était arrivé devant son immeuble. Il faisait nuit noire, il avait voyagé longtemps. Dès qu'il avait reçu le hibou d'Océane, il avait pris sa décision. Il était revenu, il fallait qu'il la voit, il fallait qu'il lui dise combien il était heureux, combien cette nouvelle avait illuminé sa vie. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était prêt à être père avant de recevoir cette lettre. Et pourtant, maintenant, tout lui paraissait tellement évident. Incapable d'attendre encore d'avantage, Sirius Black se rua dans les escaliers, arriva devant la porte de son appartement et frappa de toutes les forces qu'il put. Il attendait quelques secondes qui pourtant lui semblèrent des heures. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui était venu lui ouvrir. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs. Il la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer et de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Il se détacha enfin d'elle et la regarda un moment. Elle avait l'air surprise, bien sure, mais ses yeux brillaient. Ils brillaient de joie et de bonheur.

- « J'ai reçu ta lettre… » murmura-t-il simplement « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui c'est vrai. On va avoir un bébé » répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sans ajouter un mot, Sirius referma la porte, prit la main d'Océane dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans leur salon où il l'embrassa encore passionnément.

- « Tu es revenu… » souffla-t-elle

- « Dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre… Je suis tellement… » répondit-il en se laissant tomber à genoux devant elle.

Sans achever sa phrase, il releva le bas du pull de la jeune femme et se mit à embrasser le ventre encore plat mais qui n'allait pas tarder à s'arrondir, à leur plus grand bonheur. Océane le regardait, des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Chacun des baisers de Sirius sur son ventre la faisait frissonner. Jamais elle n'aurait crut pouvoir être aussi heureuse. Elle le fit se relever en souriant et l'emmena sur le canapé où il s'installa. Elle vint se blottir tout contre lui.

- « J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction… » souffla-t-elle « Je suis si heureuse que tu veuilles de ce bébé. »

- « Bien sur que je le veux ce bébé. Je sais que je n'étais pas très enthousiaste au départ, mais finalement c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Et je suis si heureux que ce soit toi la femme qui me fasse ce si grand cadeau »

- « Oh Sirius… Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée… Lily m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas m'en faire »

- « Lily est au courant ? »

- « Oui, mais uniquement elle… Elle m'a promis de ne rien dire à James »

Sirius la regarda en souriant et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Je vais être papa… » murmura-t-il.

Océane ferma alors les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Elle se laissa bercer par le bruit des battements du cœur de son amoureux. Elle se sentait bien, elle était heureuse. Rien n'aurait pu en cet instant gâcher leur bonheur.

- « Il va falloir qu'on trouve une maison » décréta alors Sirius

Océane rouvrit les yeux et le regarda un moment. Il avait l'air très sérieux et la regardait d'un air grave.

- « Je ne veux pas que notre bébé grandisse dans un appartement. Je vais acheter une maison avec un beau jardin, où on vivra heureux tous les trois ! » ajouta-t-il

- « On a encore le temps d'y penser Sirius, ce bébé n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. »

- « Je préfère assurer. Je veux que mon bébé ne manque de rien. Je veux qu'il ai l'enfance que je n'ai pas eu, je veux qu'il soit heureux. »

- « Il sera heureux mon amour… Il sera heureux »

Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser encore une fois. A cet instant on frappa à la porte. Sirius se redressa précipitamment.

- « Je ne devrais pas être là ! » souffla-t-il

- « Va dans la chambre… » répondit Océane sur le même ton.

Elle attendit qu'il soit enfermé dans leur chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle était anxieuse, qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à cette heure là. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un sorcier qui portait l'uniforme de Ste Mangouste.

- « Vous êtes mademoiselle Daquaria ? »

- « Oui »

- « On m'a demandé de venir vous signaler que monsieur et madame Potter on été admis à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dans la nuit. Ils ont été attaqués chez eux par Vous-Savez-Qui, ils sont tous les deux dans un état très grave. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire de vous rendre là-bas le plus vite possible et aussi… de vous méfier de Sirius Black »

- « Me méfier… mais… Je ne comprends pas » répondit Océane totalement paniquée

- « Moi non plus mademoiselle, je ne fais que transmettre le message »

- « Mer… merci » répondit-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle vit alors Sirius sortir en trombe de la chambre.

- « Comment ça James et Lily ont été attaqués chez eux ! » hurla-t-il

- « Je ne sais pas… »

- « Mais ce n'est pas possible… Ce… Par Merlin ! »

- « Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Je ne peux rien te dire ! Va à l'hôpital comme te le demande Dumbledore ! Il faut que je m'assure de quelque chose ! »

- « Sirius ! »

- « Océane… » repris Sirius en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras « Mon amour, je t'aime. Quoiqu'on te dise, crois moi, je suis innocent, je n'y suis pour rien… Si on te le demande, tu ne m'a pas vu et tu ne sais pas où je suis…»

- « Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour le moment ! Mais je t'en supplie fais moi confiance… »

- « Je te fais confiance »

Sirius déposa alors un rapide baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et se précipita hors de l'appartement.

Toute tremblante, totalement perdue et déboussolée par tout ce qui venait de se passer, Océane resta un moment sans réagir. Puis, revenant soudain à la réalité, elle prit son manteau et sortit rapidement de chez elle. Elle transplana jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

Elle pénétra dans le hall d'accueil à toute vitesse et totalement paniquée. Elle aperçut rapidement le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Professeur ! » hurla-t-elle indifférente du fait qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital « Où sont ils ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

- « Ils ont été attaqué chez eux… Le sortilège du Fidélitas a été rompu… » répondit-il gravement

Océane sentit son cœur se briser. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était Sirius le Gardien du Secret, mais il n'aurait jamais pu…

- « Mais professeur… »

- « As-tu vu Sirius ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien.

Incapable de réfléchir, Océane se contenta de faire non de la tête.

- « Tu es bien sur ? Tu sais qu'il est peut-être dangereux ? » insista-t-il

La jeune fille persista à nier. En soupirant, Dumbledore cessa de la fixer.

- « Nous verrons cela plus tard… » murmura-t-il alors.

- « Et James, et Lily… et Harry ! » s'inquiéta Océane.

- « Aux soins intensifs… Les médicomages sont très pessimistes concernant James… Ils ne pensent pas qu'il va passer la nuit… Lily est en état de choc, mais moins atteinte, ils sont en train de la soigner. Harry va bien, il est indemne. Lily a réussit à le cacher. Ils lui ont fait prendre une potion de sommeil et il est sous garde rapprochée à la nursery… Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre »

Terrassée, Océane fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se laissa tomber en pleurs sur la chaise la plus proche.

Alors, voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre deux : Ne t'en vas pas**

_« Ne t'en vas pas, ça ferait trop monde à consoler. Tant pis pour toi, t'avais qu'à pas tant nous aimer (…)_

_Ca doit déjà être bourré d'âme au firmament et t'as pas le droit d'abandonner femme et enfant._

_Vas-y bas toi ! T'es un vrai lion, sort nous tes griffes, ne t'endors pas à l'étage des soins intensifs »_

_Lynda Lemay_

Lorsque Lily ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle eut du mal à se souvenir d'où elle était. Puis, les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et ignorant la douleur sourde qui grondait dans son crâne, elle se redressa et appuya sur le bouton qui devait faire venir une guérisseuse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et n'apercevant aucune trace de James ou de Harry, elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton. Une guérisseuse arriva alors en courant.

- « Madame Potter, vous êtes déjà réveillée ? »

- « Où sont mon mari et mon fils ? »

- « Madame Potter, je… »

- « OU SONT-ILS ? » hurla-t-elle

- « Calmez vous… Je… Je ne sais pas… Je vais chercher le médicomage… »

La guérisseuse partit alors en courant laissant Lily seule et désemparée. Elle attendit un court instant avant de voir revenir dans sa chambre un médicomage et la guérisseuse.

- « Comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit réveillée ? » s'étonna le médicomage en se jetant sur la perfusion qui distribuait dans le corps de Lily une potion verte. « Ce n'est pas normal… »

- « Docteur, où se trouvent mon mari et mon fils… »

- « Angie, faites moi vérifié cette potion calmante… Madame Potter devrait encore être en train de dormir… »

- « Docteur… Je veux savoir comment vont mon mari et mon fils… »

- « Faites vite Angie… » repris le médicomage comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire Lily.

La jeune femme lui attrapa alors le bras et le força à la regarder.

- « Je VEUX savoir ce qui se passe ! Je veux qu'on me donne des nouvelles de mon mari et de mon fils ! »

Le médicomage soupira et fit signe à la guérisseuse de partir. Puis il fit apparaître un fauteuil et vint s'installer près du lit de sa patiente.

- « Votre fils va très bien. Il est un peu choqué, mais il se repose dans la nursery avec pas moins de cinq aurors qui assurent sa sécurité, par ordre du professeur Dumbledore. »

- « Je peux aller le voir ? »

- « Bien sur, nous vous y conduirons dans un moment… »

- « Et James ? » s'inquiéta soudain Lily en voyant l'air gêné du médicomage.

- « Madame Potter… Votre mari a subi de grave blessure… Il est dans un état très critique… »

- « Docteur, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? »

- « Il est entre la vie et la mort. Personne à l'heure actuel ne peut vous certifier qu'il s'en sortira, je suis désolé, il faut attendre »

- « ATTENDRE ! » s'écria Lily « Mais attendre quoi ? »

- « Il faut attendre de voir comment il va évoluer… S'il ne s'est pas réveiller d'ici une dizaine d'heure, il est condamné… Mais même s'il se réveille, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en sortira. Je vais être honnête avec vous madame, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne passe pas la nuit. »

Lily plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer son cri et se mit alors à pleurer sans retenue.

- « Je veux le voir ! » sanglota-t-elle « Je veux être prêt de lui ! »

- « Je ne pense pas que cela va être possible, je suis désolé »

- « Il va peut-être mourir ! Je veux être à ses côtés ! » sanglota Lily

Le médicomage la regarda un moment d'un air grave et reprit

- « Je comprend… Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller si vous êtes dans un tel état. Il faut vous calmer. Je vais vous donner une potion puis je vous conduirais jusqu'au bloc des soins intensifs. »

Lily le regarda un moment en essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour James, il fallait qu'il sente qu'elle serait prête à être forte pour deux. Le médicomage fit alors apparaître un verre remplit d'une boisson orangée qu'il tendit à Lily. Elle le but d'un trait et au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait le liquide se répandre en elle, elle sentit le calme la gagner. Certes l'angoisse et la tristesse étaient toujours présentes dans son cœur, mais elle arrivait mieux à les gérer. Avec d'infini précaution, le docteur la sortit de son lit et la plaça dans un fauteuil roulant qu'il conduisit lui-même dans le bloc où se trouvait James.

En le voyant, Lily ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il avait l'air si pâle et si fragile. Il était allongé sur un grand lit blanc et de nombreuses perfusions lui administrait diverses potions. Une bulle d'air était délicatement posée sur son visage lui permettant ainsi de respirer correctement. Il portait de nombreuses plaies et une guérisseuse s'occupait de les lui soigner.

- « Voici Mary » expliqua d'une voix calme le médicomage à Lily « C'est elle qui s'occupe de votre mari et qui surveille régulièrement son état »

- « Bonsoir madame Potter » lança Mary en s'approchant doucement d'elle

- « Appelez moi Lily… Comment va-t-il ? »

- « Il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration ni de détérioration de son état depuis près d'une heure. Il est stable » expliqua calmement Mary et déplaçant le fauteuil roulant de manière à se que Lily se trouve près de la tête de James.

- « On ne sait pas s'il peut entendre, mais si vous voulez lui parlez, ne vous gênez pas… » murmura Mary

- « Merci… » souffla Lily « Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmenez mon bébé ici ? »

- « Je vais faire le nécessaire… » assura le médicomage en sortant de la pièce.

Lily regarda alors son mari inconscient et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule avec Harry, elle avait besoin de lui. Très doucement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de James, il était glacé, elle frissonna et ôta sa main qu'elle vint placer près de celle du jeune homme et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

- « Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je veux te dire que je t'aime et que j'ai envie que tu t'en sortes mon amour » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il n'eut aucune réaction, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les contint, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Le médicomage lui avait bien précisé qu'elle devait être forte. Elle resta ainsi un bon moment juste à l'observer. Mary continuait ses soins aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. Au bout d'une demi heure, le médicomage revint, il portait dans ses bras, Harry envelopper d'une couverture frappée aux enseignes de l'hôpital.

- « Harry ! » s'exclama Lily en les voyant entrer.

Elle voulut se lever, mais encore trop faible, elle retomba dans son fauteuil. Mary se précipita pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et le médicomage déposa son précieux fardeau dans les bras de sa maman.

- « Il est encore sous l'effet de la potion de sommeil, mais il devrait bientôt se réveiller… »

- « Merci docteur » souffla-t-elle tout en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Puis elle prit de nouveau la main de James dans la sienne et murmura

- « Tu vois mon amour, on est tous les trois… On va être fort et on va s'en sortir… J'en suis sure »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sirius Black transplana devant l'endroit où Peter Pettigrow aurait du être caché. Il défonçait la porte d'un coup d'épaule et pénétra dans la vieille masure.

- « PETER ! PETER ! »

Il hurla de toutes ses forces. Il s'imaginait déjà retrouver son ami mutilé et blessé. Il avait forcément dû être torturé à mort pour avoir livrer James et Lily à Voldemort. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces de la petite maison mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il se posa alors dans un coin et ne constata aucune trace de lutte. A part la porte qu'il venait de défoncer, tout était intact et bien en ordre. Sirius se demanda un moment s'il ne s'était pas trompé de cachette. Puis il sortit de la masure et transplana jusqu'au domicile de son ami. Peut-être n'était-il pas parti se cacher ? Peut-être était-il revenu chez lui ? Il frappa plusieurs coups à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Apercevant alors le soupirail entrouvert de la cave, il se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle était vide. L'écho des pas du jeune homme rebondissait sur les murs. Il prit l'escalier pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Une angoisse lourde lui tordait les entrailles. Peter était forcément en danger parmi de nombreux mangemorts, il devait aller à son secours. Il n'aurait jamais dû conseiller à James et Lily de le prendre comme Gardien du Secret. Il était une proie beaucoup facile pour les mangemorts. Une fois arrivé, il fouilla tout le rez-de-chaussée mais n'aperçut aucune trace de lutte ni d'effraction. Décidément, tout cela devenait extrêmement bizarre. Il monta au premier étage où se trouvait la chambre de son ami, mais ne vit rien. Il entreprit alors de fouiller avec un peu plus d'attention. Il ouvrit l'armoire et commença à chercher parmi les vêtements le moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver la trace de son ami quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Il tira sur un morceau d'étoffe noire et se retrouva avec une cagoule de mangemort dans les mains. Horrifié, il la jeta sur le sol avec dégoût. Que faisait cette cagoule ici ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Peter ne pouvait pas être…

Un doute affreux l'envahi alors. Il se rua sur le secrétaire de Peter et arracha un à un les tiroirs avec une hargne inhabituelle. Il chercha partout, examina tous les papiers puis découvrit qu'un des tiroirs avaient un double fond. Il en extirpa un énorme paquet de parchemin reliés et les lu. Le double de tous les comptes rendu de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis près d'une année étaient adressée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes les missions sur lesquelles étaient affectés James et Lily ainsi que Franck et Alice Longdubat. Il y avait aussi des ordres de missions, des missions où il opérait parmi les mangemorts. Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur ses joues. Le traître ! Depuis le début, il soupçonnait Remus d'avoir rejoint le camp de Voldemort alors que c'était Peter qui fournissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Et lui, qui avait donné l'occasion à Peter de dénoncer ses amis. Sirius s'en voulait au-delà des mots d'avoir précipité son meilleur ami, sa femme et son fils dans un piège sanguinaire. Avec rage, il prit le paquet de parchemin et sortit en courant de la maison de Peter.

« Le sale traître » pensa-t-il « Il va me le payer »

Il transplana jusqu' à son appartement où il cacha soigneusement son butin sous une latte du plancher et vêtu de sa cape, il sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche du traître.

Il se glissa dans l'obscurité de la nuit et se faufila dans les ruelles à la recherche de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ami. Pour être sur de ne pas être inquiété plus tard, il fallait qu'on le voit ce soir, loin de Godric's Hollow. Sirius se rendit alors dans tous les endroits à la mode où il était sur de trouver du monde. C'était chose aisée en cette soirée d'Halloween. Plusieurs groupes de personnes se formaient ça et là au détour de chaque bar. Il chercha un long moment avant de le trouver enfin. Peter discutait comme si de rien n'était avec un groupe de jeune que Sirius ne connaissait pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le jeune homme se rua sur Peter en hurlant. Il le coinça contre un mur, sa baguette plaquée sur le cou du traître.

- « Bonsoir Peter » siffla-t-il entre ses dents

- « Sirius ! » s'étrangla presque Peter « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Tais toi sale traître ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

- « Arrêtes ton char avec moi Peter ! Quand j'ai su ce qui était arrivé à James et Lily, je me suis précipité à ton secours, je te voyais déjà mourant, blessé à mort. Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est ta cagoule de mangemort et je te retrouve ici, devant ce bar à la mode comme si de rien n'étais ! Tu as livré James sale traître ! »

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Sirius ! Ce n'était pas moi le Gardien du Secret, tout le monde sait très bien que c'était toi ! » hurla alors Peter faisant se retourner les têtes vers eux.

- « Tais toi ! » hurla Sirius désemparé

- « Noooooooooon ! A moi ! Il a déjà vendu nos amis et il veut me tuer aussi ! Au secouuuuuuurs ! » se mit à hurler à son tour Peter.

Sirius resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte, et le cri de Peter mourut dans sa gorge en un ridicule couinement aigue.

- « Tu vas me le payer… » siffla Sirius en levant sa baguette vers lui.

Mais il ne pu lui jeter un sort, une main ferme lui retenant le poignet et l'entraîna en arrière. Il fut rapidement maîtrisé par un homme plus robuste que lui. Il se retourna vers l'homme et reconnut Kingsley qui le tenait fermement.

- « Kingsley ! » s'écria-t-il « Il faut l'arrêter ! C'est lui ! C'est lui le traître ! »

- « TAIS TOI ! » hurla Kingsley de toutes ses forces.

Il avait l'air extrêmement en colère et regardait Sirius avec dégoût. Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir vendu James et Lily.

- « Ce n'était pas moi le Gardien ! C'était Peter, on a tenté un coup de bluff ! C'est lui le traître ! » tenta vainement de se justifier Sirius

Kingsley resserra un peu plus son étreinte jusqu'à faire mal à Sirius qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

- « Emmenez le celui là aussi ! » s'écria-t-il en désignant Peter du menton.

Deux sorciers que Sirius n'avait pas vus se rapprochèrent de Peter et le saisir par un bras. Le jeune homme tira alors sa baguette et entreprit de se métamorphoser.

- « Attention ! C'est un animagus ! » prévint Sirius en criant

Peter arrêta un moment son mouvement de baguette ce qui permit à un des deux sorciers de s'en saisir. Il la plaça dans sa poche « par précaution » marmonna-t-il.

- « Sirius aussi est un animagus ! » hurla alors Peter totalement déchaîné.

Kingsley ôta sa baguette des mains de Sirius.

- « Ca suffit maintenant tous les deux ! On vous emmène voir Dumbledore ! » gronda Kingsley d'un air menaçant.

D'un signe de la tête, il invita ses deux acolytes à transplaner avec leurs deux prisonniers jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard. Sans ménagements, Kingsley et les deux autres sorciers traînèrent Sirius et Peter à l'intérieur du château et les descendirent dans de sombres cachots où ils les jetèrent violemment chacun dans une cellule aux barreaux épais.

- « Faites moi sortir ! Je suis innocent ! » cria Peter « C'est lui le traître ! Même le professeur Dumbledore le sait ! Tout le monde était au courant qu'il était le Gardien ! Il est même parti se cacher après ! »

- « Tais toi ! On a joué un coup de bluff et TU as vendu James et Lily à Voldemort ! Tu étais son espion depuis près d'un an ! » hurla Sirius en s'agrippant aux barreaux de sa cellule

- « Tu n'as aucune preuves ! »

- « SI ! Allons voir James ! Il nous diras lui qui était leur Gardien ! » vociféra Sirius, déchaîné par la colère.

- « On ne demandera rien à James Potter ! » lança alors la voix froide et menaçante du professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'entre dans les cachots.

- « Professeur ! » hurlèrent de concert Sirius et Peter

- « James est en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort, personne ne sait s'il va survivre à cette attaque ! Lily et Harry sont près de lui. Il y a peu d'espoir… »

- « QUOI ! » hurla Sirius avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol humide et froid de sa cellule, terrassé par la nouvelle.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assise sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente de Ste Mangouste, le visage caché entre ses mains, Océane attendait. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle restait là sans bouger. Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part. Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir trahi ses amis. Il les aimait plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal. Et James et Lily dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle se sentait désespérément mal. Une guérisseuse était passé plusieurs fois près d'elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien, elle s'était contentée d'hocher la tête, mais elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas réfléchir, mais c'était trop dur. Elle revoyait Sirius lui demander de lui faire confiance et de ne pas croire ce qu'on lui dirait sur lui, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait le professeur Dumbledore qui était persuadé que c'était lui le traître. Mais tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ! Qui avait donc trahi James et Lily si ce n'est leur Gardien du Secret…

Des bruits de pas précipité dans le hall de l'hôpital lui firent relever la tête. C'était Remus. Il était d'une pâleur effrayante et semblait totalement affolé. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et le jeune homme se précipita vers elle. Elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et toutes les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir se mirent à couler.

- « Remus… C'est affreux ! » sanglota-t-elle

- « Je sais… » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche en la forçant à se rasseoir « Tu as des nouvelles ? »

- « Non… Je sais juste que James est au plus mal, c'est tout… Par Merlin, pourquoi ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'installer près de la jeune fille. Pourquoi ? Cette question il se l'était posé un bon milliard de fois depuis qu'Emmeline Vance était venu le chercher chez lui pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Pourquoi Voldemort s'en était pris à James et Lily ? Pourquoi précisément eux ? Et surtout comment avait-il su où ils se trouvaient ? Sirius était le Gardien du Secret… Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité pour lui. Il avait raison depuis le début. C'était bel et bien Sirius le traître et il avait vendu ses amis à son maître. Il se tourna vers Océane et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder.

- « Est-ce que tu as revu Sirius ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille

Bien que sachant qu'il était presque impossible de mentir au jeune homme sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Océane lui fit non de la tête.

- « Je ne plaisante pas Océane ! Il est dangereux, il a rejoint Voldemort, tu n'es pas en sécurité ! Quand-est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

Océane se borna a secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- « Ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le protéger, tu n'as pas le droit de le défendre ! Il a peut-être tué James ! »

- « Je l'aime Remus ! » sanglota-t-elle « Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance »

Le jeune homme soupira.

- « De toutes façons, je suppose que maintenant il doit être au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui faire son rapport… » grogna le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Les pleurs d'Océane redoublèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Jamais Sirius n'avait été un mage noir et il ne le serait jamais. Il détestait tellement les mangemorts, il était tellement engagé dans la lutte, il ne pouvait pas avoir commis un tel acte.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus qui croire et que penser. Elle espéra vivement que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- « Tu ne dois pas retourner chez toi, Océane ! » décréta Remus

La jeune fille leva ses yeux rougis vers lui. Le jeune homme reprit

- « Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tout ça s'est très dur pour toi, mais moi je pense avant tout à ta sécurité ! Il est dangereux, tu ne dois pas le revoir, il pourrait te faire du mal ! Il a tellement changé ses derniers temps, on s'est tous trompé sur lui, il ne faut pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal ! »

- « Il ne peut pas me faire de mal Remus ! Il m'aime ! »

- « Il nous a toujours dit qu'il considérait James comme son frère… » répliqua froidement Remus

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je pense que Dumbledore sera de mon avis ! Tu as un autre endroit où aller ? »

Océane fit non de la tête. Elle avait été reniée par ses parents et n'avait aucune famille dont elle se sent assez proche pour se faire héberger.

- « On va se débrouiller… S'il le faut, tu viendras chez moi… Je ne peux pas te laisser à sa merci, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable»

Les pleurs d'Océane redoublèrent. Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures seulement, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir revu son amoureux. Il lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était comblé de savoir qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Comment pouvait-elle être si malheureuse en ce moment en ayant connu tant de joie si peu de temps auparavant. Elle sentit le bras de Remus lui encercler les épaules.

- « Je sais que c'est dur, mais on sera là pour te soutenir » murmura-t-il.

Océane prit une grande inspiration et se redressa un peu.

A cet instant une guérisseuse arriva en courant vers eux.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore est là ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment

- « Non, il a été rappelé d'urgence à Poudlard » répondit simplement Océane « Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est James Potter ! »

Océane et Remus se levèrent d'un même bond.

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » cria presque Remus d'une voix rauque, presque effrayante.

- « Il vient de se réveiller ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Ca vous a plu ? beaucoup plu ? Profondément ennuyé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trois : On éteint**

_« On est un bourreau qui pleure pour un rien, une victime plein de sang sur les mains, mais on est un. Un de ce qui se croit tiré d'affaire, qui avance sans regarder en arrière et qui sont prêt à tuer père et mère et que rien n'atteint» _

_Zazie_

- « Comment ça entre la vie et la mort ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pas James ! » gémit Sirius depuis le fond de son cachot.

- « Regardez le jouer la comédie ! Regardez ce traître qui essaye encore une fois de nous berner ! » s'écria Peter d'une vois aiguë.

- « Tais toi ! » hurla Sirius « TAIS TOI ! »

- « SILENCE ! » s'écria le professeur Dumbledore.

Il vint se poster entre les cachots des deux hommes et les regardait tour à tour de son regard pénétrant.

- « Sirius » commença-t-il « Tout le monde est d'avis que tu étais le Gardien du Secret, James me l'a d'ailleurs encore assuré la veille d'effectuer le Fidelitas sur Godric's Hollow. Pourquoi devrions nous te croire quand tu dis que c'est Peter qui les a trahi ? »

- « Le jour même du rituel, j'ai convaincu James et Lily se faire de Peter leur Gardien. Je pensais à un coup de bluff. Je pensais que tout le monde croirait que ce serait moi et que personne n'irait inquiéter Peter. Nous n'avons mis personnes d'autres au courant, ni Remus, ni Océane, ni vous pour être bien sur qu'il n'y aurait pas de fuite… J'étais loin de penser que la vraie menace était Peter ! »

- « Balivernes ! Il ment professeur ! Il ment ! » s'époumona Peter en s'accrochant au barreau de sa cellule.

- « Peter, laisse le finir… » intima Dumbledore « Si je comprend bien, si je vais demander à Lily qui était le Gardien du Secret de Godric's Hollow, elle me répondra qu'il s'agit de Peter… »

- « Exactement ! Et vous aurez enfin la preuve que ce sale rat est le traître ! »

- « Non ! Ca ne voudra rien dire du tout ! Il a été élevé dans la magie noire ! Il peut très bien avoir modifié leurs pensées où les avoir soumis à l'Imperium pour qu'ils répondent que j'étais le Gardien du Secret ! » s'écria Peter « Voyons professeur, vous savez bien que j'ai toujours été moins doué en magie que James, Sirius ou encore Remus ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait appel à moi ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! »

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus doué que tu ne le laissais paraître ! Oublierais-tu que tu étais encore à Poudlard quand tu es devenu un animagus ! »

- « Peter est un animagus ? » s'étonna le professeur Dumbledore

- « Pas que moi ! James et Sirius le sont aussi ! Nous sommes tous les trois des animagi non déclarés ! » avoua Peter.

- « Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Dumbledore

- « Nous allions tenir compagnie à… » commença Sirius, puis voyant que Kingsley et ses deux acolytes étaient toujours dans la pièce il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il n'était pas sur que le professeur ai mit les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus. Et bien qu'il l'ait soupçonné d'être le traître qu'ils cherchaient tous, il était tout de même son ami et il ne voulait pas trahir son secret.

- « Je vois… » répondit posément Dumbledore « Pour quelle autre raison en effet auriez-vous fait cela ! »

- « Vous voulez dire que vous les croyez professeur ? » demanda Kingsley incrédule.

- « Bien sur, James et Sirius sont de puissants sorciers et je pense que Peter aussi est brillant… Ce qui m'étonne le plus voyez-vous c'est qu'ils aient réussit à le faire sous mon nez… Mais peut importe, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment. »

Le vieux professeur se mit alors à faire les cent pas dans le cachot, il réfléchissait.

- « Vous avez tous les deux des arguments qui semblent solides, pourtant l'un de vous ment… » marmonna-t-il.

- « Professeur ! James est un frère pour moi, j'adore Lily et j'aime Harry comme mon fils vous ne pouvez pas penser que je puisse leur faire du mal ! » s'indigna Sirius

- « Mais tu mens ! Tu nous mens depuis le début ! Tu suis les traces de Regulus ! Moi j'ai toujours admiré James et jamais je n'aurais osé m'en prendre à lui… » cracha violemment Peter

- « Tu as toujours été jaloux de notre popularité, Peter ! On ne faisait attention à toi que parce que tu étais avec nous ! Tu as voulu te venger lâchement alors que nous te considérions tous comme notre ami ! »

- « Silentio ! »

Bien que rendus muet par le sort du professeur, Peter et Sirius continuaient de s'époumoner violemment, à en juger par leur visage déformé par la colère et la haine.

- « Kingsley, veuillez envoyer un hibou au Ministère pour demander à Bartemius Croupton de venir nous rejoindre… » demanda d'une voix lasse le professeur

- « Le responsable du département de Justice Magique ? » demanda Kingsley

- « Exactement. Qui mieux que lui pourra nous éclairer sur la marche à suivre ? Vous l'enverrez dans mon bureau où je l'attendrais. En attendant veuillez bien sur eux… » lança Dumbledore en désignant les cellules où étaient enfermé Sirius ou Peter.

En le voyant sortir, Sirius donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur de sa cellule et alla se blottir dans un des coins, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était innocent et il connaissait la vérité. Il avait beau la hurler personne ne semblait disposer à la croire. Bien évidemment les apparences étaient contre lui, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que la vérité éclate au grand jour pour que James et Lily soient vengés. A cette pensée, ses entrailles se glacèrent. James était entre la vie et la mort. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il imaginait la détresse de Lily et sa haine envers Peter redoubla encore d'intensité. Il resta un très long moment ainsi à ruminer ses idées noires. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille.

- « Voyons Barty ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'écria la voix étouffée du professeur Dumbledore

- « Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Il en va de sa sécurité ! » répondit une voix qui devait sans doute appartenir à Bartémius Croupton.

- « Ils viennent tous les deux de subir un grand choc ! Vous ne pouvez pas leur imposer encore une souffrance supplémentaire ! »

- « Vous avez demandé mon avis Albus, je vous l'ai donné ! Cette affaire est maintenant de mon ressort et il en sera ainsi que je le décide ! » ordonna Croupton.

A cet instant la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Albus Dumbledore et Bartemius Croupton entèrent. Tous deux avaient l'air grave. Croupton fixa un long moment les deux prisonniers d'un air sévère.

- « Commençons… » ordonna-t-il

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Vraiment ! » s'écria violemment Remus en prenant la guérisseuse par les épaules « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est sortit d'affaire ? »

- « Non, monsieur » articula faiblement la jeune femme « Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer. Des médicomages sont en train de l'ausculter, il seront bientôt capable de vous donner des réponses plus précises »

- « Et sa femme, Lily Potter, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Océane d'une voix inquiète.

- « Elle s'est réveillée plus tôt que prévu, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger, elle est seulement extrêmement faible. Elle a demandé à avoir son fils près d'elle et ils étaient tous les deux aux côtés de monsieur Potter quand il a ouvert les yeux. »

- « Pouvons nous les voir ? » demanda Remus

- « Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible. Il bénéficie d'une haute sécurité et personne n'est autorisé, mis à part certains membres du personnel soignant, à leur rendre visite »

- « Si jamais il y a le moindre changement, venez nous le dire s'il vous plait » demanda Remus

- « D'accord monsieur… D'ici là je vous conseille de vous reposer un peu. Vous avez vraiment une petite mine »

Sur ces mots, elle s'arracha à la poigne du jeune homme et s'en retourna à ses occupations. En silence, Remus et Océane se réinstallèrent sur leurs chaises de la salle d'attente.

- « Tu devrais rentrer dormir un peu… » suggéra Remus en voyant l'air fatigué et pâle de la jeune fille « Tu veux que je te ramène chez moi pour que tu puisse te reposer ? »

- « Non ! » répondit-elle avec véhémence « Je veux rester là ! »

Remus n'insista pas. Il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu lui non plus rentrer chez lui et il préférait ne pas quitter l'hôpital au cas où on viendrait lui redonner des nouvelles de James et Lily.

Ils restèrent un très long moment à attendre en silence. Océane fixait la porte en face d'elle. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle en était incapable. Elle se sentait entièrement vide, totalement dénuée d'émotion et incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Elle avait l'impression de ne fonctionner qu'à l'instinct. Après de longues minutes d'attente, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait encore avoir faim dans un moment pareil et pensa un moment à ignorer les crampes qui naissaient à l'intérieur de son estomac. Puis se rappelant soudain qu'elle devait désormais manger pour deux elle se décida.

- « J'ai faim, je vais aller me chercher de quoi manger. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose Remus ? »

- « Non merci » répondit vaguement le jeune homme.

Océane se leva alors et fit quelque pas. Soudain elle se sentit comme éblouie. Tout se mit tourner autour d'elle à une vitesse folle. Elle ne voyait plus qu'un tourbillon de couleur et elle se sentit tomber.

- « OCEANE ! » cria Remus à côté d'elle et elle se senti atterrir dans ses bras.

Elle n'entendit plus alors qu'un grand mouvement autour d'elle, accompagné par de nombreuses voix qui parlaient en même temps et qui s'affairait autour d'elle. Elle sentit qu'on l'allongeait alors sur un brancard et qu'on l'emmenait un peu à l'écart. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Elle vit au dessus d'elle le regard inquiet de Remus. Elle esquissa un sourire et tenta de se redresser.

- « Non, reste allongée… » lui murmura Remus en la força à s'allonger à nouveau.

La jeune fille avait juste eu le temps de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans le hall, caché aux regards des curieux pas un grand paravent vert marqué de l'insigne de Ste Mangouste. Une guérisseuse arriva à cet instant.

- « Bien mademoiselle. Monsieur nous a dit que vous aviez faim puis vous nous avez fait un malaise… Je vais vous donnez une potion régénérante. Vous n'avez aucune contre indication ou complication ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Océane croisa le regard bleu-gris de Remus en se tournant vers la guérisseuse.

- « Je suis enceinte » souffla-t-elle

- « QUOI ! » hurla Remus d'un air totalement incrédule.

- « Oh, je vois… » lança la guérisseuse d'un air un peu gêné « Je vais aller chercher un gynécomage dans ce cas »

Puis elle les quitta laissant Remus totalement abasourdi fixer Océane de ses yeux ronds.

- « Tu es … » commença-t-il

- « Oui »

Remus soupira lors violemment et fit quelques pas.

- « Et il le sait ? » demanda-t-il

Océane se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu te voir ? »

- « Oui » murmura la jeune fille en détournant ses yeux qui se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

Elle entendit Remus faire apparaître une chaise et venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- « Tu es encore plus en danger maintenant » glissa-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Océane retourna vivement sa tête vers lui.

- « Ne dis pas ça ! » pleura-t-elle « Il est ravi d'avoir ce bébé… Il m'a dit qu'on l'élèverait ensemble, il voulait même qu'on achète une maison… »

- « Océane… Il nous a mentit à tous, il nous a tous trahi… »

- « NON ! non… Sirius n'est pas un traître… Je ne veux pas le croire… » sanglota la jeune fille

- « Moi non aussi j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais regardons la vérité en face… Les preuves sont accablantes »

Océane allait répliquer quand un gynécomage apparut.

- « Bonsoir mademoiselle, bonsoir monsieur… On vient de m'informer que vous aviez fait un malaise ? »

- « Oui… J'avais faim, je me suis levée et je suis tombée… »

- « Elle a eu des émotions très fortes depuis le début de la soirée » ajouta Remus d'un air grave.

- « Très bien je vais vous ausculter… Si le futur papa veut bien m'aider à vous déshabiller… »

- « C'est-à-dire que… Je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant… je suis juste… » bafouilla Remus

- « C'est un ami » ajouta Océane.

- « Ah pardon, je ne savais pas… Dans ce cas monsieur je vais vous demander de nous laisser… »

- « Bien sur… je vais aller remplir les papiers… » s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

Puis il se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Il va falloir qu'on discute de tout ça… Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est dangereux… » murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- « Plus tard, Remus… » supplia Océane.

Sans ajouter un mot, Remus sortit de derrière le paravent et se rendit au guichet d'accueil. Il récupéra un formulaire et alla s'asseoir pour le remplir. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas précipité et releva la tête. Cinq hommes vêtus de la tenue officielle des aurors du ministère passèrent devant lui. L'un d'eux portait quelque chose qui gigotait, enveloppé dans une couverture. Les aurors poursuivirent leur rapide traversée de l'établissement sans accorder un regard à quiconque autour d'eux. Un peu surpris, Remus les regarda s'éloigner lorsqu'il cri déchirant le fit se retourner

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« Il a ouvert les yeux ! Mary, il a ouvert les yeux ! » ce cri de joie qu'elle avait poussé raisonnait encore dans la tête de Lily. Elle avait réveillé son fils, mais le petit garçon était tellement ravi d'être dans les bras de sa mère qu'il s'était rapidement calmé. La guérisseuse s'était approchée d'elle et avait effectivement constaté que James Potter s'était bel et bien réveillé. Elle avait aussitôt fait appelé l'équipe de médicomages qui suivait le jeune homme et avait attendu près de Lily leur arrivée.

La jeune femme avait serré très fort la main de son mari dans la sienne et il avait esquissé une grimace qui devait s'apparenter à un sourire.

- « Accroche toi mon amour… Harry et moi on est là, on va bien… On est avec toi… Accroche toi, tu vas t'en sortir… Je t'aime » avait-elle murmuré alors.

Puis l'équipe de médicomage était arrivée et elle avait dû sortir du bloc des soins intensifs. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'elle attendait dans le couloir, assise dans son fauteuil roulant, Harry chaudement enveloppé dans une couverture, posé sur ses genoux. Elle avait refusé de retourner dans sa chambre, elle voulait être au plus près de son mari. Régulièrement, Mary, la guérisseuse venait vérifier qu'elle allait bien avant de rejoindre l'équipe médicale qui s'affairait autour de James. Il était encore dans un état gravissime, mais Lily ne perdait pas espoir. Il allait s'en sortir, il s'en sortait toujours… Il lui avait souvent répété cette phrase et elle n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'y croire.

Blotti contre elle, Harry ne dormait pas. Il restait immobile, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur le visage déterminé de sa maman. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa ses yeux sur lui et lui sourit. Elle lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts et caressa ses épais cheveux noirs, déjà en bataille.

- « Tu devrais dormir mon chéri… » lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. « Il est tard… Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, maman est là et je veille sur toi… Il ne t'arrivera plus rien… »

Harry continuait à la fixer. Lily continua de caresser du bout des doigts le visage de son bébé en chantonnant une petite berceuse pour l'apaiser. Elle remarqua que ses petites paupières commençaient à se faire lourde et tombaient toutes seules. Au bout d'un court instant, Harry sombra au pays des rêves. Lily le regarda en souriant tristement. Une si lourde menace planait sur son bébé, et ce soir, le pire aurait pu se produire. Elle avait pourtant jeté le plus puissant sort de protection qu'elle connaissait. Si cela avait été nécessaire, elle aurait été prête à mourir pour activer ce sort et le sauver. Elle espérait de tout cœur que le charme aurait marché et qu'il aurait permis à son petit garçon de survivre.

- « Je t'aime mon bébé… Je vous aime tellement ton père et toi… Comment pourrais-je vivre si un de vous deux me quittait ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Une boule d'émotion se forma dans sa gorge et ne elle pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle pleurait sans arriver à se calmer et pourtant elle le voulait de toutes ses forces. Elle s'en voulait de se montrer si faible. Elle passait régulièrement sa main sur son visage pour tenter de sécher le flot de larmes qui le recouvrait.

- « Madame Potter… » chuchota une voix douce à son oreille.

Lily se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mary.

- « Je suis désolée… » s'excusa Lily entre deux sanglots

- « Ne le soyez pas, c'est tout à fait normal… Vous vous êtes montrée très courageuse près de votre mari tout à l'heure, il faut bien que la pression s'évacue à un moment ou un autre » ajouta Mary d'une voix très douce en s'agenouillant près d'elle. « Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas aller vous allonger un moment dans votre chambre ? »

- « Non, je veux être près de lui… Je… je veux qu'il sente que je suis avec lui » avoua la jeune femme tout en sachant que James ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était là.

- « Je suis sure qu'il le sait… » lui assura Mary « Pour le moment tout ce passe très bien, il reste encore une opération délicate à effectuer, puis nous serons en mesure de vous donner des nouvelles précises »

Lily hocha la tête d'un air grave, ses larmes s'estompant un peu.

- « Je vais vous redonnez une potion calmante, et vous verrez vous vous sentirez mieux » expliqua la guérisseuse en se relevant « Je reviens dans un petit moment »

Lily la regarda s'éloigner à travers les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait déjà presque réussit à se calmer seule. Elle but néanmoins d'un trait la potion et sentit la confiance revenir en elle. Elle remercia Mary d'un regard. La guérisseuse retourna alors dans le bloc des soins intensifs. Harry s'agita un peu dans son sommeil, et Lily le berça un moment. Puis elle posa sa tête sur le mur blanc et froid du couloir et ferma les yeux. Elle resta un moment comme cela à attendre lorsque des bruits de pas dans le couloir la ramèrent à la réalité. Elle ouvrit le yeux et aperçut Mary et un médicomage s'approcher d'elle.

- « Madame Potter » commença le médicomage « Je suis le docteur Cohen, je suis le chef d'équipe qui a soigné votre mari »

Lily se redressa dans son fauteuil roulant et posa son regard anxieux sur le médicomage.

- « Il va s'en sortir, ses jours ne sont plus en danger… »

Lily se sentit alors renaître. Elle sentit la chaleur revenir en elle, elle se sentit de nouveau vivre.

- « C'est bien vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « Oui, il a eu beaucoup de chance. Mais il voulait vraiment s'en sortir, il a lutté pour rester en vie, il s'est accroché »

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Lily en posant une des ses mains sur sa bouche

- « Néanmoins, il reste très faible et il va falloir que nous le gardions un certain temps dans notre établissement. Sa convalescence sera longue et difficile et nous ne pouvons pas garantir qu'il ne gardera pas de séquelles, mais au moins, il est en vie »expliqua le docteur Cohen.

Lily le regarda en souriant. James était en vie, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

- « Lily » repris alors Mary « Il n'a pas voulut qu'on le rendorme tout de suite, il voulait vous voir, vous et Harry pour s'assurer que vous alliez bien… »

- « Ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle, mais vu les circonstance nous voulons bien faire un écart pour cette fois… Il vous attend au bloc » annonça de sa voix bienveillante le docteur Cohen.

- « Merci… » souffla la jeune femme en serrant un peu plus fort Harry contre elle.

- « Mais vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps, il est très faible et a vraiment besoin de repos » expliqua le docteur

- « Je comprend… Merci infiniment docteur ! » lança Lily d'une voix émue tandis que Mary déplaçait le fauteuil roulant pour l'emmener près de la salle d'opération où James les attendait.

La tête penchée sur le côté, James les vit arriver et les accueillit avec les yeux brillants. Lily s'approcha le plus près qu'elle put de son mari et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Je suis si fière de toi et si soulagée… » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Il est trop faible pour parler… » prévint Mary d'une voix douce

Lily ne quittait pas James des yeux. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se sentit tout de suite infiniment mieux. C'était bien réel, James allait mieux.

- « Harry est là aussi… » murmura la jeune femme en soulevant un peu son fils endormi pour que James puisse le voir « Il n'a rien, il dort juste… »

James cligna des yeux pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.

James cligna à nouveau les yeux, se qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Puis il soupira et ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir difficilement.

- « Ils vont juste te rendormir pour que tu te reposes mon amour. Harry et moi, on serra là à ton réveil, je te le jure… Tout va bien maintenant, on est tous les trois. » expliqua Lily en posant sa main sur la tête de son mari « Le plus dur est fait… »

James n'eut même pas la force de cligner des yeux. Doucement, Lily ôta sa main en la laissant glisser sur le visage de James et s'éloigna du lit. Par perfusion, Mary administra une potion de sommeil à James qui s'endormit aussitôt.

- « Je vais vous ramenez dans votre chambre et ensuite je l'emmènerais dans la sienne… » expliqua Mary de sa voix toujours très calme.

- « Non, occupez-vous de lui d'abord… Je vais attendre »

- « Comme vous voulez »

Mary jeta alors un sort au lit de James et le fit flotter dans les airs.

- « Ne bougez pas, je reviens dans un moment » lança-t-elle à Lily avant de s'éloigner avec James.

Elle venait de quitter le couloir quand Lily vit arriver devant elle cinq hommes portant la tenue officielle des aurors du Ministère. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle d'un pas assuré. Celui qui menaient tous les autres sortis de sa poche un morceau de parchemin portant le sceau du département de Justice Magique.

- « Vous êtes madame Lily Evans épouse Potter ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave

- « Oui » répondit Lily

- « C'est Harry James Potter ? » redemanda-t-il en pointant le bébé endormi de son doigt

- « Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui… »

- « Par ordre de Bartemius Croupton, responsable du département de la justice magique, je vous ordonne de nous confier cet enfant » lança alors gravement l'auror

- « Jamais ! Que voulez-vous à mon fils ? » s'écria Lily en serrant Harry contre elle tant qu'elle le pouvait.

- « Je regrette, cette information de doit pas vous être révélée, par ordre de monsieur Croupton, vous ne devez plus avoir la garde du dénommé Harry James Potter »

- « Mais c'est insensé ! Je suis sa mère ! Expliquer moi ce qui se passe !» hurla Lily

Harry se réveilla aussitôt. Voyant l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui, l'enfant ce mit à pleurer. Lily le serra de toutes ses faibles forces contre elle, mais sur un signe de l'auror en chef, un de ses collègues arracha le bébé des bras de sa mère.

- « Noooooooooon ! » cria Lily.

- « Désolé madame » lui lança l'auror en lui tendant le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main.

Puis, sans porter plus d'attention à la jeune femme qui essayait vainement de récupérer son fils qui pleurait de plus belle, l'auror appliqua un ''silentio'' à l'enfant qui devint muet. Ils quittèrent alors le couloir, comme ils étaient venus, Harry qui gigotait dans sa couverture solidement tenu par l'un d'eux.

Réunissant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Lily, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser enlever son bébé sans réagir, parvint à se relever de son fauteuil. Tout en s'appuyant sur le mur, elle marchait le long du couloir en appelant Harry. Au loin, elle vit les cinq aurors ouvrirent une porte et traverser la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avant de disparaître de sa vue. Elle poussa alors un cri déchirant avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol en pleurant.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle vit alors un homme lever la tête vers elle, jeter violemment le papier qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le sol et courir vers elle. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'inquiéta l'homme qu'elle reconnut alors.

- « Remus… » sanglota-t-elle « Ils ont Harry ! »

- « Quoi ! Qui a Harry ? »

- « Les aurors… Ils m'ont pris Harry… »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… » continua la jeune femme à bout de force.

Elle tenait toujours serré dans sa main le parchemin que l'auror venait de lui donner. Elle le regarda en tremblant, mais elle n'avait même plus la force de la lire. Elle se sentit partir.

- « Lily ! Reste avec moi ! LILY ! DOCTEUR ! Vite un docteur ! »

Le cri de Remus lui semblait très lointain. Elle ferma les yeux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Voici la fin du chapitre trois. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à dire un grand merci à tous ceux ou celles qui laissent des reviews sur cette fic. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre à tous individuellement, mais chacun de vos petits encouragements me font chaud à mon petit coeur... Merci infiniment...

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre : Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?**

_«Voilà combien de jours, voilà combien de nuits, voilà combien de temps que tu es (re)parti ?_

_(…)Ton image me hante, je te parle tout bas, et j'ai le mal d'amour et j'ai le mal de toi._

_Dis, quand reviendras-tu ? Dis, au moins le sais-tu ? Que tout le temps qui passe ne se rattrape guère._

_Que tout le temps perdu ne se rattrape plus. » _

_Bénabar_

- « Cesse de te t'agiter comme ça Lily, le médicomage a bien précisé qu'il fallait que tu te calmes si tu ne voulais pas faire de rechute. » lança Remus d'une voix douce en tendant à la jeune femme un verre d'eau qu'elle refusa.

- « Je suis désolée, mais je n'arriverais pas à me calmer tant qu'on ne m'aura pas dit où est mon bébé et pourquoi on me l'a enlevé ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle l'aurait voulu. « Pardonne moi Remus, je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça, tu n'y es pour rien… »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend » répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

Il comprenait très bien dans quel état se trouvait la jeune femme. On lui avait enlevé son fils et elle n'en avait pas de nouvelles depuis maintenant cinq jours. Il avait tout fait pour essayer d'avoir des renseignements sur ce qui c'était passé ce jour là, quand des aurors avaient arrachés Harry des bras de sa mère. Il s'était rendu au ministère et avait exigé de voir Bartémius Croupton ou n'importe quel autre responsable, mais il avait toujours trouvé porte clause. Il s'était énervé et avait même presque menacé une secrétaire qui ne faisait pourtant qu'obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu une escorte musclée qui l'avait renvoyé assez rudement hors des locaux du ministère. C'est donc bredouille qu'il était rentré à l'hôpital, et il avait dû une fois de plus consoler Lily qui était totalement perdue. Elle ne se calma qu'un peu que lorsque que le docteur Cohen vint lui annoncer que James allait être transféré dans sa chambre. Remus avait ainsi pu voir de ses yeux son ami. Il était très pâle et affaibli. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir et quand il était éveillé, il parlait peu pour ne pas se fatiguer. Mais la seule présence de son mari auprès d'elle aidait Lily a supporter sa peine et son angoisse. James avait bien sur été mis au courant de la situation. Il était entré dans une telle colère que les médicomages durent l'endormir pendant plus de deux heures pour ne pas risquer de complication. Depuis, il ne faisait que demander régulièrement des nouvelles. Même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, la disparition de son fils l'angoissait énormément et son impuissance face à ce drame le rendait intérieurement fou de rage. A ce terrible malheur vint s'ajouter la destruction du manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow. Voldemort, fou de rage de n'avoir pas pu éliminer Harry avait fait envoyer des mangemorts au manoir et avait donné l'ordre de le détruire. De la splendide demeure qui avait appartenu à la famille Potter durant plusieurs générations, il ne restait que des ruines encore fumantes. James avait aussi encaissé ce choc, non sans avoir étouffé un grognement de rage. Ce manoir était la dernière chose qu'il tenait de ses parents et il y tenait beaucoup. Il y avait grandi et la demeure était rempli de souvenir. Lily aussi eu énormément de peine. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé la grande bâtisse si chaleureuse et si accueillante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était décidément bien décidé à leur nuire.

- « J'espère que Harry va bien » murmura Lily d'une toute petite voix

- « Ne t'en fait pas, il est entre les mains du ministère, il est forcément bien traité » répondit d'une voix apaisante son ami qui n'avait jamais pourtant aussi peu sur de ce qu'il avançait.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et deux guérisseurs entrèrent, poussant le lit roulant sur lequel se trouvait James.

- « Voilà monsieur Potter, vous êtes de retour dans votre chambre. Nous reviendrons pour vos soins dans deux heures » lança un des guérisseur

- « Merci » souffla James en les regardant d'éloigner.

Puis il tourna sa tête vers sa femme.

- « Alors ? Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir

- « Toujours pas… » soupira Lily

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma alors. Il se contenta de fixer le plafond, essayant sans doute de retenir pour ses cris de rage et de désespoir qu'il mourrait d'envie de pousser.

Remus se sentit alors totalement désemparé devant la détresse de ses amis. Lui-même supportait mal l'idée de savoir Harry perdu dans la nature. Il était un peu leur enfant à tous. Le premier maraudeur junior, il faisait leur joie à tous. Ne pas savoir où il était n'était pas facile à vivre pour lui, alors il admirait le courage de James et Lily qui souffrait en silence. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la chambre.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-il calmement en prenant une chaise et en s'installant entre les lits de James et Lily. « Remus, auriez vous la gentillesse de nous laisser un moment ? »

- « Bien sur. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je reviendrais dans l'après-midi » répondit le jeune homme en se levant. Il alla embrasser Lily sur le front puis tapota l'épaule de James avant de sortir.

A peine la porte s'était refermée que Lily se redressa.

- « Avez-vous des nouvelles de Harry professeur ! » s'écria-t-elle

- « Du calme Lily, du calme » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. « Avant tout, je viens de discuter avec ton médicomage. Tu sortiras demain. Tu as retrouvé suffisamment de force. As-tu un endroit où aller ? »

Lily soupira.

- « Il y a toujours notre appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'étaient les parents de James qui y habitait avant qu'ils ne soient tués, je pense qu'il est toujours en état. »

- « Très bien, nous placerons plusieurs membres de l'Ordre en faction devant l'immeuble pour assurer ta sécurité » lança Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

- « Si vous voulez… » souffla Lily

- « Maintenant, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important. Cela concerne directement ce qui s'est passé la nuit où vous avez été attaqué. Nous avons capturés Sirius et Peter la nuit de l'attaque »

- « Peter va bien ? » s'inquiéta James

- « A merveille » répondit Dumbledore « Et Sirius aussi, ce qui est bien là notre problème »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard surpris.

- « Qui était votre Gardien du Secret ? » demanda le professeur

- « Peter » répondirent James et Lily d'une même voix.

Le vieux professeur soupira.

- « Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Lily sentant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle s'annonçait.

- « Sirius et Peter s'accusent mutuellement d'être votre Gardien du Secret »

- « Mais c'est ridicule ! Puisque c'est Peter ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit qu'il s'agit de Sirius » s'étonna Lily

- « Tout simplement parce que votre Gardien du Secret était le traître que nous cherchions tous et c'est lui qui vous a vendu cette nuit là ! »

Lily laissa échapper un cri horrifié, tandis que James lançait au professeur un regard noir.

- « C'est impossible ! » hurla-t-il

- « C'est malheureusement la vérité, James. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre »

- « Mais puisque vous savez qu'il s'agit de Peter, pourquoi avoir capturé Sirius ? » demanda Lily

- « C'est là toute la complexité de cette histoire. La veille de jeter le Fidelitas sur votre manoir, vous m'avez encore assuré que c'était Sirius votre Gardien »

- « Nous avons changé d'avis le jour même ! » lança Lily

- « C'est ce que Sirius nous a dit, mais Peter dément formellement »

- « Mais puisque c'est ce que nous vous disons aussi ! » commença à s'impatienter la jeune femme.

- « Peter prétend que vous avez subit un Impérium ou une modification de mémoire pour donner cette version lorsque l'on vous interrogerais… »

- « Mais c'est ridicule ! » hurla James

- « Mais c'est ainsi. Bartémius Croupton a donc décidé que tant que la vérité ne serait pas faite sur cette affaire, nous devions vous considérer comme potentiellement manipulé par Lord Voldemort. C'est pour cela que Harry vous a été enlevé ! »

- « QUOI ! » hurlèrent en même temps James et Lily

- « Il a été placé dans une famille d'accueil, où il est en sécurité et bien traité… »

- « Quand pourrons nous le récupérez ? » demanda vivement la jeune femme.

- « Quand le jugement aura été prononcé et uniquement si on vous reconnaît apte à vous en occupé, c'est-à-dire quand nous serons sur que Lord Voldemort n'a aucune emprise sur vous »

- « Mais professeur ! Combien de temps cela va durer ! Combien de temps allons-nous être privé de notre bébé alors que nous sommes innocents ! Alors que nous sommes les victimes ! » se mit à crier Lily en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

- « Le département de la justice magique a estimé que se serait la meilleur solution, pour la sécurité de Harry. »

- « Pourquoi ! Il ne serait pas mieux avec ses parents qui l'aiment plutôt que dans une famille où il ne connaît personne ! » hurla James

- « Je suis désolé, mais ni vous, ni moi n'avons le pouvoir d'annuler une décision de justice » lança fermement Dumbledore.

Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage baigné de larmes. S'en était trop pour elle.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assise sur l'unique lit du studio où elle passait ses journées et ses nuits, Océane caressait son ventre de ses doigts. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais cela n'avait rien de physique, c'est dans sa tête que rien n'allait. Cinq jours, cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle était dans l'attente, mais dans l'attente de quoi ? Elle-même aurait été bien incapable de le dire.

Comme tout le monde, elle attendait des nouvelles de Harry. Sa disparition l'avait beaucoup touché et elle ressentait très bien la douleur de Lily. Son bébé à elle n'était encore qu'un tout petit morceau de vie dans son ventre, mais elle l'aimait déjà plus que tout et elle comprenait que c'était un bout de son cœur qu'on avait arracher à son amie.

Elle attendait aussi des nouvelles de Sirius. Elle ne l'avais pas revu et n'avait pas eu signe de vie depuis ces cinq jours. Elle était inquiète. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait loin d'elle ?

Après son malaise, le gynécomage qui l'avait ausculté avait juste dit qu'il lui fallait du calme et du repos si elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son enfant. Il l'avait obligé a passer une nuit en observation et elle avait réussit à être placée dans la même chambre que son amie. Elles avaient un peu discutées toutes les deux. Océane avait consolé Lily du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en sachant qu'aucune parole de réconfort n'arriverait à l'apaiser. Puis elles étaient restées silencieuses. La jeune femme avait longtemps hésité avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et avait demandé à Lily qui était son Gardien du Secret. Elle avait sentit son cœur explosé de joie quand elle lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Un sentiment de soulagement profond l'avait envahi, un poids énorme venait de s'enlever de son estomac. Elle avait voulu tout savoir et Lily lui avait tout raconté. Elle lui avait expliqué comment au matin de jeter le sort, Sirius avait eu l'idée de ce coup de bluff, comment Peter s'était empressé d'accepter ce changement, les raisons pour laquelle personne n'avait été mis au courant. Sirius avait dû tout de même partir pour faire croire jusqu'au bout qu'il était le Gardien, mais quand Lily avait appris que Océane était enceinte, c'est sans hésiter qu'elle lui avait recommandé de lui annoncer la nouvelle afin qu'il revienne la voir.

Océane lui raconta qu'elle avait eu le temps de le voir un moment avant qu'il ne s'envole dans la nature et qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il était ravi et heureux. Cela rendit vaguement le sourire à la jeune femme. Elle s'accrochait à la moindre bonne nouvelle comme à une bouée de secours. Un médicomage était alors venu leur annoncer que James allait être installé dans la même chambre qu'elles, ce qui redonna un peu de force à Lily. Océane assista au transfert, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Le lit roulant du jeune homme était encombrant et il avait fallut faire de nombreuses manœuvres avant d'arriver à le faire entrer dans la chambre. Océane avait enfin pu vérifier de ses propres yeux que son ami allait bien. Il avait certes l'air exténuer, mais il allait bien. Lily le mit aussitôt au courant de la situation concernant Harry et James s'emporta tellement que les guérisseuses durent l'endormir deux bonnes heures pour ne pas risquer qu'il ne détériore encore un peu plus son état fragile. A son réveil, il était plus calme, mais tout aussi furieux, inquiet et déterminé.

Océane avait ensuite eu le droit de quitter l'hôpital. Elle avait été obligé d'annoncer elle-même sa grossesse à James pour expliquer sa présence. Elle aurait mille fois préféré que se soit Sirius qui l'annonce à son meilleur ami, mais les circonstances ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. James avait sourit et avait dit qu'il était vraiment ravi pour eux deux. Mais cette nouvelle avait aussi mis en avant l'absence de Harry et Océane n'avait pas voulu insisté. Elle avait quitté l'hôpital et était venu s'installer chez Remus.

Elle aurait voulu rentrer chez elle, mais pour une raison que l'on n'avait pas voulu lui donner, son appartement était réquisitionné par le ministère et des fouilles semblait y avoir lieu. Elle avait difficilement pu récupérer quelque vêtements et quelques objets personnels avant d'être jetée à la porte de chez elle. Remus l'avait recueillit et elle habitait désormais chez lui.

De ce côté-là, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Remus était aux petits soins avec elle. Il avait dégotté un vieux matelas miteux qu'il avait posé sur le sol de son studio et sur lequel il dormait, car il avait vivement insisté pour que la future maman ait un lit digne de ce nom. Il était très gentil avec elle, mais elle savait que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer. Tout d'abord parce que vivre à deux dans un logement si petit, ce n'était l'idéal. Ensuite, Remus était un loup-garou et la jeune femme devrait de toutes façons trouver un endroit où aller lorsque viendrait la Pleine Lune. Et enfin, et surtout, parce que Remus était toujours convaincu que Sirius était le traître. Ils en avaient longuement parlé tous les deux et la discussion avait faillit tourner en dispute. Bien que Océane lui ai dit que Lily elle-même lui avait dit que Peter était le Gardien, Remus refusait tout net d'y croire. Il pensait que James et Lily avait dû être trompé par un mauvais sort de magie noir, ou encore une modification de pensée. Pour lui, Sirius était définitivement un traître. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet.

La porte du studio s'ouvrit à cet instant et Remus entra justement chez lui.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui avait levé les yeux vers lui.

- « Moyennement » soupira Océane.

- « Je reviens de l'hôpital, Dumbledore voulait parler en privé avec James et Lily »

- « J'espère qu'il apporte de bonnes nouvelles ! »

- « Il serait temps oui, les bonnes nouvelles se font rares depuis trop longtemps maintenant »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il était encore très tôt dans la matinée. Assise à la table de sa cuisine, une femme finissait en silence son petit-déjeuner. Son mari venait de quitter la maison pour rejoindre son travail et sa journée de travail à elle n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Elle savoura ce dernier moment où la maison était silencieuse. D'ici peu de temps, elle résonnerait de cris d'enfants. Elle aimait entendre les enfants jouer, elle aimait les voir grandir, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle en avait eu autant. Et depuis maintenant cinq jours elle en avait encore un autre. Un auror du ministère était venu la trouver et lui avait donner un adorable petit garçon brun aux grand yeux verts. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était peut-être plus en sécurité avec ses parents et qu'il devait être placé sur décision de justice. Elle avait littéralement fondu en voyant sa petite bouille apeurée, et avait assuré que son mari et elle seraient ravis de s'en occuper. Il avait l'air tellement fragile. D'ailleurs il devait être du même âge que leur dernier fils. On ne leur avait rien dit sur l'enfant. Uniquement qu'il s'appelait Harry et que pour sa sécurité, deux aurors garderaient constamment la maison. Elle n'avait rien dit et avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle l'avait bercé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et était allé le coucher dans la chambre de ses plus jeunes fils.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escaliers. Un petit garçon roux, encore un peu endormi, arriva dans la cuisine.

- « 'Jour Mamaaaaaan ! » lança-t-il dans un bâillement.

- « Bonjour mon chéri » répondit-elle en se levant et en posant devant son fils un grand bol de lait fumant. « Tes frères dorment encore ? »

- « Juste Charly… Percy est dans la salle de bain » répondit le garçonnet avant de mordre à pleines dents dans une tartine.

- « Je vais aller le réveiller dans ce cas… Bill, si jamais un des petits se réveille, tu veux bien aller jeter un coup d'œil ? »

- « Oui maman »

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son fils aîné, elle monta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et poussa la porte de la chambre. Une masse, emmitouflée dans des couvertures dormait en travers d'un lit.

- « Charly… Réveilles-toi, il est l'heure ! »

- « Maman ! J'ai sommeil ! »

- « Tu vas être en retard chez mademoiselle Escuela… »

- « Je veux pas y aller ! »

Elle se mit à sourire et caressa la tignasse de son fils.

- « Tu n'as pas le choix ! Allez lève toi vite » lança-t-elle de sa voix douce avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre car elle entendait en bas les pleurs d'un bébé.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches et entra dans la chambre où cinq lits d'enfants étaient disposés le long des murs. Bill était là, son jeune frère Ron dans les bras. Molly s'approcha d'eux et embrassa Ron avant de se pencher vers le lit de Harry. Le petit garçon était réveillé mais il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs presque pas pleuré depuis qu'il était arrivé. Molly trouvait le petit garçon très courageux. Il devait être totalement perdu dans cette famille, où même si on le traitait avec beaucoup d'amour, il ne connaissait personne.

- « Le biberon de ton frère est prêt. Tu veux bien le lui donner le temps que je m'occupe des autres ? »

- « Oui maman » répondit le garçonnet en sortant de la pièce, son petit frère toujours dans ses bras.

Molly s'approcha des deux lits du fond. L'un était vide et l'autre contenait deux jeunes garçons qui, assis tranquillement, la regardaient en souriant.

- « Comment faites-vous pour passer d'un lit à l'autre ! » soupira-t-elle en sortant un à un ses fils du lit.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire ça. A chaque réveil, les deux enfants n'étaient jamais chacun dans leur lit. C'étaient des petits garçons adorables, mais terriblement dynamiques. Elle les posa sur le sol et de leur démarche encore un peu malhabile, les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce. Molly se pencha alors vers le berceau de son dernier bébé. La seule fille de toute la grande fratrie. La petite Ginny faisait l'admiration de ses frères et avait littéralement rendu gaga son père. Elle tendit les bras à sa maman qui l'embrassa doucement.

- « Tu veux de l'aide Maman ? » demanda alors Percy qui venait d'arriver, vêtu de pied en cap et prêt à partir sur le champ chez la préceptrice alors que la classe ne commençait que dans une heure.

- « Merci mon chéri, occupe toi de ta sœur, je vais me charger de Harry »

En souriant, Percy prit sa sœur dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre en bombant le torse. Molly prit alors Harry qui la regardait toujours dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce.

- « Mamaaaaaan ! Pourquoi c'est Percy qui s'occupe de Ginny ! » grogna Bill d'un air boudeur « C'était déjà lui hier ! Moi aussi je veux m'occuper d'elle ! »

- « Aujourd'hui tu t'occupes de Ron et demain on verra… » répondit doucement Molly en s'installant entre les jumeaux après avoir assis en face d'elle Harry dans une chaise de bébé.

- « Mais t'avais déjà dit ça hier ! » grogna le garçonnet en donnant à Ron une tartine pleine de confiture qu'il avala goulûment.

- « C'est même pas vrai ! » répliqua Percy qui donnait le biberon à sa sœur « En plus, Ginny elle préfère être avec moi ! »

- « Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'elle veut ? »

- « Je le sais et c'est tout ! »

- « Les garçons ça suffit maintenant ! » gronda Molly d'une voix sévère. « Chaaaarrrlyyyy ! Dépêche toi un peu ! » cria-t-elle en direction de l'escalier.

- « Voilà, voilà ! J'arrive ! » marmonna le petit garçon en descendant les escaliers.

- « Mange vite mon chéri où sinon toi et tes frères allaient être en retard ! »

- « On est obligé d'y aller ? » grogna Charly en plongeant dans son chocolat au lait.

- « Oui, il faut y aller si tu veux devenir un sorcier brillant ! »

- « Mais mademoiselle Escuela, elle fait peur ! Elle ressemble à une chauve-souris ! »

- « Bill ! » s'indigna faussement Molly.

Mademoiselle Escuela était la seule perceptrice à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il était vrai qu'elle n'était sans rappeler les chauves souris, mais Molly ne pouvait pas approuver son fils.

- « Moi je l'aime bien… » lança distraitement Percy en se levant pour poser sa sœur dans sa petite chaise.

- « Mais toi t'es rien qu'un fayot ! » marmonna Charly

- « Qu'est-ce que j'entends jeune homme ! » gronda Molly « Fais immédiatement tes excuses à ton frères »

- « 'Scuse Percy » bougonna Charly en jetant un regard noir à son frère.

C'est alors que le clocher de l'église la plus proche fit entendre son carillon.

- « Allez les garçons, il est l'heure ! » lança Molly.

Bill, Charly et Percy se levèrent alors, récupérèrent leurs cartables qui traînaient derrière la porte de la cuisine et vinrent devant leur mère qui vérifia une dernière fois leur tenue. Elle fit apparaître un peigne et arrangea les quelques mèches encore ébouriffées, embrassa chacun des garçons sur les joues et les regarda s'éloigner.

Puis elle retourna à table et rangea le petit déjeuner. Elle jeta un sort de nettoyage aux jumeaux qui étaient recouvert de nourriture et les fit sortirent de table. Elle déposa Ginny dans son couffin et entreprit de faire la toilette de Ron et Harry. Alors qu'elle s'occupaient des garçonnets qui jouaient ensemble dans la petite bassine qui leur tenaient lieu de baignoire, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Où quelle soit et quoi qu'elle ai fait, la maman de Harry devait être malheureuse d'être ainsi privé de son fils. Elle chassa ses pensées et d'un sort, ôta des mains d'un des jumeaux le manche à balai qu'il brandissait fièrement. Sa journée commençait et elle allait sûrement être bien remplie.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Si le coeur vous en dit, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinq : Je pense à toi**

_« Quoique je fasse, où que je sois, rien ne t'effaces je pense à toi » Jean Jacques Goldman._

- « TU N'ES QU'UNE VERMINE DE LA PIRE ESPECE ! »

- « FAIS MOI RIRE ! TU CROIS QUE TU VAUX MIEUX SIRIUS ? SALE TRAITRE ! »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard meurtrier à celui qui avait été durant un temps son ami.

- « COMMENT OSES-TU… »

- « CA SUFFIIIIIIIIT ! » hurla Kingsley en se levant en se précipitant entre leurs deux cachots « Fermez-là ! Ca fait des heures que vous beuglez ! Si j'entends encore un seul son je vous vire de ce cachot à coup de pieds où je penses ! »

Il avait l'air furieux, ses joues étaient rougies à la colère. Il jeta à chacun un regard noir et retourna s'asseoir en silence à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les mains solidement serrer contre les épais barreaux de sa cellule, Sirius fixait Peter avec haine. Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire vicieux et murmura sans son les mots « Je t'aurais ».

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour.

- « ASSASSIN ! LACHE ! ESPECE DE… »

- « Silentio ! » hurla Kingsley coupant la diatribe de Sirius de son sortilège de mutisme.

Puis l'auror donna un violent coup de pieds dans les barreaux de la cellule du jeune homme d'un air mauvais.

- « Tu l'auras voulu Black ! » gronda-t-il

D'un sort, il le ligota, puis ouvrit la porte qui le retenait prisonnier, l'empoigna violemment par le bras et le jeta en dehors de la cellule avec rage. Sirius trébucha et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol dallé du cachot. Il se redressa et jeta un regard assassin à Peter qui souriait d'un air mauvais. Puis Kingsley le força sans ménagement à sortir du cachot et le poussa dans un couloir sombre. En lui administrant régulièrement de grands coups dans le dos, Kingsley poussa son prisonnier jusqu'à un cachot plus éloigné où il le jeta encore une fois sans douceur.

- « Entre dans cette cellule ! » aboya-t-il en désignant la nouvelle prison de Sirius.

Avec un regard mauvais, le jeune homme s'exécuta et il vit Kingsley l'enfermer d'un sort puissant. Puis d'un air de dégoût, il le libéra de ses liens et leva le sortilège de mutisme.

- « Kingsley ! » hurla Sirius en s'agrippant aux barreaux de la cellule

- « C'est Shacklebolt, pour toi Black ! » cracha l'auror avec hargne.

- « Je t'en supplie crois moi, je suis innocent ! C'est Peter le traître ! »

- « TAIS TOI ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Comment peux-tu accuser ce pauvre gars qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je te croyais plus malin que ça Black ! Tu aurais pu trouvé une histoire plus crédible ! » ricana nerveusement Kingsley

- « NON ! C'est un monstre ! »

- « Il n'y a qu'un seul monstre ici et c'est TOI ! On peut dire que tu nous a bien eu ! On y a vu que du feu à ta simulation d'amitié avec James ! Tu veux que je te dise, tu me fais VOMIR ! »

- « Non… non… » souffla Sirius en frappant sa tête contre les barreaux

- « ARRETES CA ! CA NE PRENDS PAS AVEC MOI ! »

- « S'il te plait, dis moi au moins comment va James ! » supplia Sirius

Kingsley le regarda avec dégoût.

- « L'état de James ne te concernes plus ! » lança-t-il avec rage

- « Ne dis pas ça ! Il est comme mon frère ! » tenta désespérément Sirius

L'auror éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- « Non, James n'est pas ton frère Sirius ! Tu n'as qu'un frère et c'est Regulus ! Et tu sais quoi ? La ressemblance est frappante maintenant que j'y pense ! »

- « NON ! »

- « Oh que si ! Regulus me parait même moins immonde que toi si tu veux vraiment tout savoir ! Lui au moins a toujours assumé ses convictions ! »

- « TAIS TOI ! »

- « NON JE NE ME TAIRAIS PAS ! Ca te fait mal hein qu'on t'ai enfin mis à jour ? Ca te fait mal de te dire que le seul frère que tu as et que considérais comme un raté avait plus de cran que toi ! »

- « NON ! C'est James mon frère ! Je n'en ai pas d'autre ! » cria Sirius fou de rage

Kingsley le regarda avec dégoût.

- « Tu es pitoyable ! » cracha-t-il en tournant le dos et en sortant du cachot.

- « NOOOOOON ! JAMES est mon frère ! Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire le moindre mal ! James est mon frère… mon frère… »

La plainte de Sirius mourut en un étrange son rauque. Il était seul. Il frappa de rage dans le mur de sa cellule faisant saigner son poing et poussa un hurlement de rage.

Combien de temps allait-on le laisser moisir dans ce vieux cachot humide et infesté de cafards ? Combien de temps allait-on ignorer qu'il était innocent ? Sirius tournait en rond au fond de son cachot. Il était seul. A travers la fenêtre solidement grillagée qui lui faisait face, le jeune homme vit que le soleil venait de se lever. Tout comme les nuits précédentes, il n'avait presque pas dormit. Comment aurait-il pu dormir d'ailleurs ? Dans un premier temps, c'était l'inquiétude de savoir James au plus mal qui l'avait empêcher de dormir. Il se faisait un sang d'encre et s'en voulait à mort. S'il s'en était tenu au plan principal et qu'il était devenu le Gardien du Secret, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Puis au bout de deux jours, on était venu lui annoncer que James allait mieux, et qu'il allait survivre. Un soulagement sans bornes l'avait envahi. Mais cela faisait maintenant six jours entiers qu'il était prisonnier. C'était maintenant la colère et l'impatience qui hantaient ses nuits. Il n'avait rien à faire là ! Sa place était auprès de James et Lily, sa place était près d'Océane. Il évitait tant qu'il le pouvait de penser à elle car cela lui était trop douloureux. Elle était seule, seule et enceinte. Elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle et il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser et plus encore, mais il était désespérément seul. Pensait-elle seulement un peu à lui ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer avant de partir, il ne lui avait rien dit ! Que pouvait-on lui avoir raconté ? S'il en croyait la réaction qu'avait eu Kingsley à son égard, tout le monde devait bel et bien le croire coupable. Il étouffa un hurlement de rage. Que Kingsley et les autres le croient capable d'une si abjecte trahison, passe encore, mais il ne supporterait pas qu'Elle puisse le penser. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas croire ce qu'on dirait sur lui, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Mais combien de temps les convictions de la jeune femme résisteraient aux arguments de ses détracteurs ? Il serra les poings. Pourvu qu'elle ne perde pas confiance en lui, qu'elle ne perde pas confiance en eux. Il avait mis tellement de temps à accepter qu'elle atteigne vraiment son cœur. Il avait été tellement farouche mais elle n'avait pas baissé les bras et il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais têtu comme il était, il avait encore mis des mois à se l'admettre. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il comprenne cela si tard ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, maintenant qu'il allait être père et que rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux, pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne contre lui ? Etait-il prédestiné à une vie aussi noire que son nom ? Son nom qu'il donnerait bientôt à un petit être … Son cœur se serra. Et si Océane le croyais coupable ? Si elle refusait de le voir ou de le voir approcher leur enfant une fois qu'il serait libre ? Ou pire, si elle ne voulait plus porter l'enfant de celui que tout le monde considérait comme un traître ? Un puissant frisson le parcouru, et il secoua violemment sa tête pour en chasser ces pensées qui le torturaient. Il avait eu la visite la veille de Bartémius Croupton qui lui avait annoncer qu'ils attendaient de l'état de James se stabilise avant d'entamer le procès où la vérité éclaterait enfin. Il avait vraiment hâte. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, assis contre le mur en soupirant violemment. Puis ramenant ses jambes contres son torse, il y planqua sa tête et se mit à attendre, attendre le moment où on reconnaîtrait enfin qu'il disait la vérité depuis le début.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily soupira violemment en se retrouvant devant la porte de ce qui avait été à une époque son appartement. Elle sentit la main d'Océane se poser sur son épaule et se sentit un peu mieux. Elle était contente qu'elle soit venue avec elle. Elle avait besoin d'avoir des amis près d'elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à son amie de venir vivre avec elle un moment. Océane avait d'ailleurs accepter avec joie ce qui avait surpris Lily. Elle pensait que la jeune fille se plaisait chez Remus, mais après tout, elle devait se sentir seule elle aussi de n'avoir aucune nouvelles de Sirius. Ensemble, les deux femmes se sentaient plus fortes.

Lily sortit alors un vieux trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand et entra. Rien n'avait changé, l'appartement était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé avant de se marier avec James. Les parents de James et eux avaient échangés leur logement. Conformément à une vieille tradition familiale, James héritait du manoir de Godric's Hollow. William et Maggie Potter étaient donc venus vivre ici, sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans l'appartement que James avait acheté après avoir demander à Lily de venir vivre avec lui. Comme cette époque lui paraissait loin maintenant. Ils avaient été heureux ici, et maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux déposséder de tous leurs bien matériels et surtout privé de leur fils.

- « Il est chouette … » lança simplement Océane en faisant un tour dans chaque pièce « Vous avez dû être bien ici »

Puis elle se tourna vers son amie et la vit toute pâle, le regard perdu.

- « Lily ? »

- « C'est comme si on n'existait plus ! » lança Lily d'une voix blanche.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Océane en s'approchant d'elle et en la faisant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! »

- « Il ne reste plus rien ! Le manoir a disparut et on se retrouve dans cet appartement où rien ne montre que James et moi on est marié, où rien ne montre qu'on a eu un bébé ! C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé ces deux dernières années ! Comme si Harry n'était pas né ! Comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve qui venait de se finir ! »

- « Calme toi Lily » essaya de la consoler Océane en essayant de ne pas se laisser elle aussi submergé par l'émotion de son amie qui n'avait jamais été si pâle. « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Tu verras, tout va finir par s'arranger ! »

- « Quand ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme Harry me manque et comme j'ai peur pour lui ! Et James qui est toujours à l'hôpital ! Je n'ai pas réussit à protéger mon fils… »

- « Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis sure qu'il va bien, là où il est. Et je suis sure que tu lui manques aussi »

- « Je n'ai plus rien… Même pas une photo ! »

Océane soupira alors et vint se placer devant elle. Elle prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes et la força à la regarder.

- « Ecoute moi Lily. On ne voulait rien te dire parce qu'on ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir, mais Remus est retourner à Godric's Hollow. Il a fouillé dans les ruines et a réussit à ramener quelques objets. Est-ce que tu veux les voir ? »

Lily se calma alors un peu et fit signe que oui de la tête.

- « Remus est venu le déposer ici hier en venant faire un peu de ménage et vérifier que tout fonctionnait bien avant de te laisser revenir » ajouta la jeune femme

Lily fut touché de voir toutes les attentions de Remus à son égard. Elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout mis dans le bureau… Où est-il ? » continua Océane

Lily lui désigna une porte et Océane s'y rendit. Elle revint alors dans la pièce avec un carton qu'elle posa sur le sol devant son amie. Lily se rapprocha un peu et l'ouvrit de ses mains tremblantes. Elle sortit un à un les objets qu'elle contenait. Une vieille robe de sorcier de James, un de ses anciens jeans, trois chemises, une robe et un pull. Au fur et à mesure que le carton se vidait, les mains de Lily tremblaient de plus en plus. Elle sortit bientôt la vieille tenue de Quidditch de James dont elle se servait comme pyjama. Elle la serra contre elle un moment, puis la plia consciencieusement et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle trouva alors deux photos un peu brûlées sur les bords. La première était une photo de son mariage avec James. On y voyait distinctement James et elle, au premier plan, rayonnant de bonheur et d'amour, Sirius à côté de son meilleur ami, et tous les autres invités de la noce. Lily la regarda un moment en souriant faiblement avant de la tendre à son amie. La seconde était une photo plus récente. James tenait Harry dans ses bras et lui faisait faire coucou à l'objectif tandis que Lily à leur côté les regardait en souriant. Sur cette photo aussi ils avaient l'air heureux. Quelques larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais elle les sécha du bout des doigts puis la jeune femme embrassa la photo avant de la tendre également à Océane qui était aussi très émue. Puis Lily plongea une dernière fois sa main dans le carton. Elle sentit sous ses doigts quelque chose de doux et d'agréable à toucher. Elle attrapa l'objet et le sortit d'un coup. Elle sentit son cœur se briser et tout son chagrin remonter. Elle le serra fort contre elle en laissant échapper un gémissement. Contre son cœur, se tenait Patmol, la peluche en forme de chien noir que Sirius avait offert à Harry pour son baptême. La peluche qui avait toujours accompagné les nuits du petit garçon. Océane se leva alors et prit son amie dans ses bras. Elles ne pleurèrent pas, mais restèrent un moment comme ça, sans rien dire. Puis, Patmol toujours serré contre elle, Lily se leva, prit d'une main la tenue de Quidditch et les deux photos et alla les mettre dans la chambre à coucher. Pendant se temps, Océane rangeait dans le carton les quelques vêtements qu'il contenait et alla le remettre dans le bureau. C'est la que Lily la rejoignit.

- « Tu va t'installer ici, dans cette pièce » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus calme

- « Ce sera très bien » lui assura Océane

- « Il suffit de rapetisser les meubles gênant et on demandera à Remus d'envoyer un matelas… Demain, on ira te chercher un vrai lit. Dans ton état tu ne devrais pas dormir à même le sol. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis solide, je pourrais supporter de dormir sur un matelas… »

- « Je ne tiens pas avoir de problèmes avec Sirius quand il reviendra parce que je t'aurais mal traitée » lança Lily en esquissant un sourire

Océane lui rendit son sourire et les deux femmes s'affairèrent à transformer le bureau en chambre à coucher. Une fois que ce fut terminé, elles regardèrent leur travail d'un air satisfait.

- « Je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! » déclara Océane

- « J'espère bien… »

- « Je vais aller chez Remus pour récupérez un matelas. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

- « Non merci. Je comptais aller voir James un moment »

- « Je comprend. On se revoit plus tard alors »

Les deux femmes prirent alors leurs manteaux et sortirent de l'appartement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est fou ce qu'on peut être mal dans ce lit ! » bougonna James en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable.

- « Alors monsieur Potter ? On parle encore tout seul ? » demanda en souriant une guérisseuse en entrant dans la pièce.

- « Et oui ! Je crois que je suis plus atteint que vous ne l'auriez cru, Angie ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de m'apporter un fauteuil roulant pour que je puisse sortir un peu de cette chambre ? C'est vraiment lassant de devoir être allongé ! »

- « Vous n'avez toujours pas le droit de quitter le lit ! »

- « Oh Angie ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être immobilisé comme ça ! Vous êtes sure que le médicomage n'a pas fait une erreur de diagnostic ? »

- « Oui j'en suis sure, et votre femme nous a bien précisé que vous tenteriez de nous amadouer pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, nous avons ordre de ne pas vous écouter ! » répondit la guérisseuse en souriant.

- « Ma Lily me connaît trop bien ! » soupira James en souriant « D'ailleurs, vous avez de ses nouvelles ? »

- « Elle nous a dit qu'elle passerait aujourd'hui »

- « Parfait »

- « Le docteur Cohen devrait venir vous ausculter dans un moment»

- « J'espère qu'il apportera de bonnes nouvelle ! »

- « Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il vous en apporte de mauvaises ! Au revoir monsieur Potter » déclara la guérisseuse en quittant la pièce.

- « Au revoir Angie »

James se mit alors à soupirer. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être cloué au lit sans avoir le droit d'en sortir qui lui était le plus pénible. En réalité, le plus dur pour lui était de se retrouver seul. Il ne faisait alors que repassé dans sa tête les images de son combat avec Voldemort et quand il n'y pensait pas il était mort d'inquiétude et d'angoisse de savoir Harry perdu dans la nature. Il se sentait tellement mal et surtout tellement impuissant. Son fils, son bébé qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Cela le rongeait et le minait des milliers de fois plus que tous les sorts que Voldemort aurait pu lui envoyé. Ce qui l'attristait aussi, c'était la détresse de Lily. Elle était courageuse et ne laissait rien paraître, mais il savait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui et même si elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussit à arracher Harry des mains des aurors. James pensait aussi beaucoup à Sirius et à Peter. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ce soir là ? Il refusait catégoriquement de croire que Peter ait pu les vendre volontairement. Il avait dû être soumis à l'Impérium où avait été contrait d'avaler du veritaserum. Il était un maraudeur, et les maraudeurs n'étaient pas des traîtres. Ils étaient amis à la vie à la mort et Peter serait mort plutôt que de les dénoncer, tout comme chacun des trois autres auraient été prêt à mourir pour lui. Quand à Sirius, qui était emprisonné alors qu'il était innocent ! James avait vraiment hâte que son état de santé s'améliore pour que le procès puisse débuter. Son meilleur ami n'avait rien à faire en prison alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie et qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait chaud au cœur, mais tant qu'Harry ne serait pas auprès de lui et Lily, rien ne pourrait le rendre pleinement heureux.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Merlin ce qu'il est rageant de ne pouvoir rien faire alors que sa famille à besoin de soi ! Quelques coups brefs, frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées moroses.

- « Oui ? » lança-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lily apparut. James sentit toute sa mauvaise humeur s'envoler.

- « Bonjour mon amour. Je te dérange ? »

- « Non, si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de te voir ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Il la vit s'approcher de lui et se pencher pour l'embrasser. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que le seul contact qu'il avait avec elle était les quelques baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Chacun d'entre eux avait le même impact sur son moral que l'apparition d'une oasis sur celui de quelqu'un perdu dans le désert. Il aurait voulu tellement plus que de simples baisers, mais le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas et il se savait encore trop faible. Pourtant dès qu'elle était prêt de lui, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui pour être bien sur qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait bien.

- « Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

C'était toujours la première question qu'il lui posait quand il la voyait et malheureusement à chaque fois la réponse était la même.

- « Non, toujours pas » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- « Ne perds pas espoir mon cœur ! Tout cela va bientôt s'arrêter ! On a rien à nous reprocher, ils nous rendrons notre fils ! »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort. Elle lui sourit alors. De sa main libre, elle joua dans son épaisse tignasse brune. Elle savait qu'il aimait ça.

- « Le médicomage est passé ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Pas encore. Dis-moi, toutes les guérisseuses de cet hôpital sont sous tes ordres ! »

- « Toutes celles de ce service ! Je veux que tu sois guéri au plus vite ! » répondit-elle en souriant

- « J'en ai assez d'être allongé ! Je voudrais au moins pouvoir faire un tour dans les couloirs ! »

- « Tu es trop impatient. Tout le monde a dit que ta convalescence allait être longue »

James soupira.

- « J'ai été à l'appartement tout à l'heure. Il est en très bon état. J'ai installé Océane dans le bureau » lança Lily.

- « Tu as bien fait. Et je vais te dire quelque chose, je suis plus rassurée de te savoir avec elle. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu habites seule ! »

- « Je n'en avais pas très envie non plus. Même si Dumbledore a posté des membres de l'Ordre en surveillance devant l'immeuble, je ne me serais pas sentit en sécurité. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens totalement en sécurité »

James la regarda en souriant faiblement. Cette phrase n'avait l'air de rien et avant elle lui aurait fait tant plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que même avec lui, ni Lily ni Harry ne seraient pleinement en sécurité, et rien ne lui faisait plus peur. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue de sa femme qui ferma les yeux.

- « Bonjour monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama le docteur Cohen en entrant dans la chambre « Oh, bonjour madame Potter, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là. »

- « Bonjour » répondirent-ils en cœur

- « Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda le médicomage.

- « Sans doute beaucoup mieux, il trouve le moyen de se plaindre qu'il n'aime pas rester allongé ! » répondit Lily en souriant.

- « C'est en effet un signe clair de bonne santé ! » plaisanta le médicomage avant de redevenir plus sérieux « Mais à part ça ? »

- « Je me sens bien docteur » lui assura James.

- « Je vais vérifier tout ça »

Le docteur Cohen se mit alors à l'ausculter. Pour ne pas gêner le médicomage, Lily s'était éloignée un peu du lit. James la regardait discrètement. Elle tordait ses mains d'un geste nerveux, ce qui signifiait qu'elle attendait les conclusions du médicomage avec stress. Elle devait énormément s'inquiéter pour lui, il savait qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir la nuit de l'attaque. Mais il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien, il n'avait pas baissé les bras.

- « Tout cela me semble très bien, monsieur Potter. » annonça alors le docteur Cohen.

Lily laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, faisant sourire son mari et le médicomage.

- « Vous êtes encore très faible, mais sur une très bonne voie de guérison. Je vous autorise donc à une heure par jour de sortie en fauteuil roulant dans la cour intérieur de notre établissement. »

- « C'est vrai docteur ! » s'exclama James

- « Oui, mais une heure pas plus ! » répondit-il

- « Ne vous en faites pas, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne dépasse pas ce temps » lança Lily en revenant se poster près de son mari.

Le médicomage lui lança un regard amusé.

- « A partir d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda James.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être un enfant à qui ont a promis un jeu.

- « Je vais vous faire monter un fauteuil… Au revoir monsieur Potter, madame… »

Lily et James saluèrent le médecin et le regardèrent sortirent de la pièce.

- « C'est un bon signe s'il me laisse sortir de ce fichu lit ! » lança James en se tournant vers Lily

- « Je suis très contente » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- « Je vais vite être suffisamment en forme pour démarrer ce maudit procès et très bientôt notre belle petite famille sera à nouveau réunie… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- « J'espère… » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme d'un air triste.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Professeur ? » demanda Remus en poussant la porte du bureau directorial

- « Entre et viens t'asseoir Remus » répondit le professeur Dumbledore en désignant le siège qui lui faisait face. Remus traversa ce bureau dans lequel il avait souvent été convoqué. Moins tout de même que James et Sirius, mais assez pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas changer.

- « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

- « Oui. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Peter et Sirius il y a peu de temps »

Le ton grave du vieux sorcier n'annonçait rien de bien réjouissant. Le visage grave, le jeune homme pris place dans le fauteuil et observa son interlocuteur.

- « Ils m'ont annoncés qu'ils étaient tout deux des animagi, et que James en était un également »

Remus eu du mal à déglutir. Ainsi, le secret des Maraudeurs avait été mis à jour. Sept ans, ce secret avait vécu sept années.

- « Je ne te cache pas que j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que des actes requièrant une puissance magique si élevée puisse avoir lieu à Poudlard, sous ma barbe sans que je n'en sache rien… Quand ? »

- « Quand nous étions en cinquième année, ils ont tous les trois réussit leur première transformation » répondit Remus d'une voix blanche.

Il estimait que maintenant, il ne devait plus rien cacher.

- « Impressionnant, c'est vraiment très impressionnant. Et étonnant aussi… » marmonna Dumbledore en se levant et en faisant les cent pas autour de la pièce.

- « Ils venaient me tenir compagnie les nuits de Pleine Lune, cela rendait mes transformations moins pénibles »

- « Qui est au courant ? »

- « Uniquement nous quatre à l'époque. Puis Lily l'a su quand elle et James on commencer à sortir ensemble et ensuite Sirius l'a annoncer à Océane»

- « Personne d'autre ? »

- « Personne monsieur »

- « J'ai bien peur pourtant que maintenant, Lord Voldemort soit également au courant… »

- « Sirius » grogna Remus

- « Le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu, ne vend donc pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tuer »

Ne voulant pas engager de débat avec le directeur de Poudlard, Remus préféra se taire.

- « Je suis désolé professeur, je vous prie sincèrement de bien vouloir m'excuser »

- « De quoi ? »

- « D'avoir poussé mes amis à un acte magique illégal et d'avoir bafoué les règles que vous aviez mis en place pour ma propre sécurité et celles des autres élèves de Poudlard. Nous nous sommes si souvent montré si inconscient du danger. J'aurais mordre où tuer quelqu'un, et eux risquaient leur vie tous les mois »

- « Ce qui est fait est fait Remus. Ressasser le passé ne sert à rien et surtout pas en ce moment où nous devons absolument aller de l'avant. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est que cette histoire va être porté devant le tribunal de Justice Magique. James, Sirius et Peter risque gros… »

- « J'irais témoigner ! Je dirais que tout est de ma faute ! » répliqua avec ardeur le jeune homme.

- « J'ai bien peur que la parole d'un loup-garou, aussi sincère soit-elle ne convaincra pas les jurées que tes amis n'ont pas commis une faute grave »

Remus soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il créer des ennuis à son entourage. Depuis sa morsure, il avait toujours causé du soucis à tout le monde. Pourquoi fallait-il encore une fois qu'il en face la démonstration ? Il sentit la main du professeur se poser sur son épaule.

- « Allons Remus, tu n'y est pour rien. Ils savaient tous pourquoi et surtout pour qui ils prenaient ce risque… » murmura le professeur.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, sans rien dire.

- « Maintenant que tout ceci est éclairci, je ne te retiens pas… » lança-t-il

- « Professeur ! » s'exclama alors Remus

- « Oui ? »

- « J'ai une faveur à vous demander ! »

- « Je t'écoute »

Remus prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il essaye, il fallait qu'il le lui demande.

- « Elle n'est pas pour moi, mais pour James et Lily. S'il vous plait, dites nous où est Harry ! » lança-t-il d'un ton décidé.

Le vieux professeur soupira et retourna s'asseoir en face de lui.

- « Je suis désolé Remus, mais c'est une décision du ministère et… »

- « Au diable le ministère ! » le coupa Remus « Je vous parle de deux parents à qui ont a arraché leur enfant et qui vivent depuis près d'une semaine dans un état permanent d'inquiétude ! James se remet difficilement de ses blessures et Lily est encore sous le choc, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ont besoin de vivre ça en plus ! »

- « Je sais bien. J'ai essayé de convaincre Bartémius de ne pas appliquer cette mesure, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre »

- « Professeur, savez vous où ils ont emmené Harry ? » demanda simplement Remus

Le vieux professeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ? »

Le vieux professeur le regarda fixement d'un air grave.

- « Vous chercheriez à le récupérer et rien ne serait plus défavorable pour eux lors du procès. »

- « Autorisez les au moins à le voir. Rendez-vous compte à quel point ce qu'on leur fait vivre est atroce. Harry n'est pas mon fils et je souffre déjà de ne pas savoir où il est. J'imagine la douleur de James et Lily ! Professeur ! »

- « Bartémius Croupton ne va pas apprécier… »

- « Ils ne feront que le voir, je resterais dans la pièce avec eux s'il le faut, mais laissez Harry retrouver les bras de son papa et de sa maman ! Ses parents sont vivants, professeur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de considérer Harry comme s'il était orphelin ! »

Le professeur sonda un long moment le regard de Remus. Il était déterminé. Lui-même trouvait cette mesure ridicule et inutile. L'idée de Remus semblait un bon compromis entre la décision ministérielle et ce que lui dictait sa confiance.

- « Barty ne sera pas content, mais c'est d'accord. Je vais te dire où se trouve Harry »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Si le coeur vous en dit, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre six : J'ai besoin de toi Maman**

_« J'ai besoin de toi Maman, toi et moi on se comprend_

_On est fait du fait du même sang, tes bras sont encore assez grands_

_Pour cacher mes pleurs d'enfants, les larmes que j'ai en dedans_

_La solitude qui me prend, console moi comme tu faisais avant… » _

_United Planet_

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait encore contre elle tout contre son cœur la peluche Patmol de son fils. Elle passait ses nuits à parler à la peluche comme elle aurait parlé à Harry. Il lui manquait au-delà des mots. Elle se redressa dans son grand lit. Elle portait son pyjama fétiche, la tenue de Quidditch de James du temps où il était attrapeur à Poudlard. C'était les deux seules choses qui la rapprochait de ses deux amours et la nuit, où leur absence se faisait le plus ressentir, la moindre chose qui rappelait leur présence était une source de réconfort. Elle s'étira et entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'appartement puis le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme rapidement. Les nausées d'Océane étaient devenues le quotidien de la jeune femme qui soutenait son amie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle-même se souvenait que quand elle attendait Harry, cela n'avait pas été drôle tous les jours. Elle se leva et frappa doucement à la porte des toilettes.

- « Tout va bien Océane ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

- « A merveille ! » répondit ironiquement la jeune femme « Mais je sens qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici encore un moment »

En souriant Lily se dirigea alors dans la cuisine. Elle savait que depuis qu'elle était enceinte, son amie était de très mauvaise humeur le matin et elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle était déjà contente de l'avoir près d'elle. Car une fois ses nausées passées, la jeune femme était adorable. Lily prépara tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, les visites à Ste Mangouste ne débuteraient que dans une heure, elle avait le temps de se préparer.

- « Bonjour Lily ! » lança alors Océane en entrant dans la pièce

- « Bonjour ma belle, tu te sens mieux ? »

- « Non… J'en ai marre ! Dis moi que ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! » supplia la jeune femme blonde en s'asseyant près d'elle

- « Ca dépend, chaque femme est différente ! » décréta Lily en souriant

- « C'est nul ! » bougonna son amie.

En souriant, Lily termina de manger et se prépara pour rejoindre James à l'hôpital. Elle passait ses journées à ses côtés. Elle avait besoin de sa présence à près de lui tout comme il avait besoin de la sienne. Elle prit son manteau et ses clés, alla salué Océane qui hésitait à manger. Puis en sortant elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au calendrier affiché dans le couloir d'entrée. Dix jours. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'Harry lui avait été arraché. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus. Elle soupira et sortit. Elle transplana jusqu'à Ste Mangouste et se rendit directement dans le service où se trouvait James.

- « Bonjour madame Potter ! »

- « Bonjour Angie. James est réveillé ? »

- « Pas encore, mais il faudrait le faire parce que je dois aller vérifier son état » lança la guérisseuse en souriant

- « Laissez moi dix minutes et venez vous occuper de lui » déclara Lily en prenant le couloir qui menait à la chambre de James.

A force d'y venir, elle connaissait ce service comme sa poche. Doucement elle poussa la porte qui la séparait de son mari et sans faire de bruit elle s'approcha de son lit. Il dormait toujours. Mais il n'avait pas comme avant cet air détendu et heureux, et le doux sourire que Lily aimait tant. Son visage était dur et fermé. Il ne souriait pas et son poing était serré. Elle soupira doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son mari. Il grogna dans son sommeil.

- « Réveilles toi mon amour… » chuchota Lily d'une voix douce tout en jouant dans son épaisse tignasse.

James ouvrit alors les yeux et se mit à sourire.

- « J'en ai rêvé des nuits entière depuis que je suis ici et je viens d'être exaucé… Etre réveillé par ma femme ! Ca va forcément être une bonne journée » lança-t-il

- « Tu vas de mieux en mieux on dirait… Tu recommences à dire des bêtises » murmura Lily avant de l'embrasser.

- « Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix tendue

- « Toujours pas » soupira Lily en s'installant dans la chaise près du lit de son mari.

James soupira également et se redressa dans son lit, de sorte d'être presque assis.

- « J'ai faim ! » déclara-t-il

- « Il va falloir que tu attendes un peu, chéri, Angie doit d'abord passer voir comment tu vas » répondit la jeune femme

- « Elle va bientôt venir ? »

- « Je lui ai demandé de me laisser dix minutes pour que je puisse te réveiller… » répondit-elle

James la regarda un moment avec malice puis l'incita à venir s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier et pris place contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis son hospitalisation, il put la sentir se blottir contre lui. Il sentait sa chaleur transpercer ses vêtements et atteindre son flanc. Il pouvait enfin respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, il pouvait enfin la serrer contre lui.

- « Tu me manques à la maison… » souffla Lily d'une toute petite voix

- « Tu me manques aussi mon cœur » répondit-il les yeux fermés, savourant ce rare moment de relative intimité qu'il avait avec elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis un court instant avant qu'on frappe à la porte. A contre cœur, il la sentit s'éloigner de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Angie apparaître qui arrivait pour les premières vérifications.

Il se remettait doucement, il supportait bien le traitement et ne présentait aucune complication. Pendant qu'un guérisseur se chargeait de la toilette de James, Lily descendit prendre un rapide café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Sur le chemin du retour, elle récupéra le fauteuil roulant de son mari et dès qu'elle fut de retour dans sa chambre, elle lui proposa de faire un tour. Il accepta avec plaisir. Il lui était de plus en plus insupportable de rester allongé dans cette chambre austère. Même si tout le monde s'occupait bien de lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Dix jours d'inactivité le rendaient fou. Lily l'aida à s'installer confortablement dans le siège et l'aida à enfiler un pull. Elle le couvrit aussi d'une couverture et prit enfin le chemin de la cour intérieure de l'établissement. Le froid de l'hiver commençant à se faire sentir, la cour intérieure avait été recouverte par une protection magique qui tempérait un peu le climat. Il y faisait tout de même frais. Lily poussa James un moment puis finalement le déposa près d'un banc sur lequel elle vint elle-même s'asseoir.

- « Ca me fait du bien d'être ici et de t'avoir près de moi » lança James en souriant

- « J'espère que tu pourras rapidement sortir d'ici. J'en peux plus de ne te voir qu'ici » avoua Lily en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

- « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu verras, tout rentrera dans l'ordre » murmura James

A cet instant, ils virent un homme s'approcher d'eux en courant. Ils le reconnurent aussitôt. Lily se leva quand il s'approcha d'eux.

- « Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Ca y est ! J'ai toutes les autorisations ! » arriva-t-il à articuler en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda James

- « Harry ! Je sais où il est ! » souffla péniblement le jeune homme.

Lily sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Remus savait où était son bébé.

- « OU ? » s'écrièrent James et Lily d'une même voix tendue.

- « Dans une famille d'accueil pas très loin d'ici. J'ai fait des démarches avec Dumbledore au ministère, Lily, tu vas pouvoir le voir tout à l'heure ! »

- « QUOI ! » s'exclama Lily en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche « Oh Remus c'est vrai ! »

Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle allait enfin pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras.

- « Oui, mais juste une heure, c'est tout ce qu'on a pu obtenir »

- « Et moi ? » demanda alors James plein d'espoir

- « Désolé mon vieux, mais tu ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital et le ministère refuse de faire venir Harry ici… » répondit Remus visiblement très désolé pour son ami.

D'un geste rageur, James frappa de son poing sur ses jambes. Lily le prit alors dans ses bras.

- « Oh mon amour, je suis désolée… Mais au moins je pourrais te donner des nouvelles de lui. Au moins l'un de nous deux pourra vraiment s'assurer qu'il va bien » chuchota la jeune femme

- « Tu as raison. Le plus important c'est qu'il sache qu'on est là et qu'on pense à lui. Tu lui diras que je l'aime » répondit James d'un ton plus calme, même s'il était encore visiblement déçu.

- « Bien sur que je le lui dirais… » répondit Lily les larmes aux yeux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Tout à l'air de marcher à merveille ! Les imbéciles, ils y croient tous ! Il faut dire que ma version est nettement plus crédible que celle de Sirius. Comment moi, Peter Pettigrow, un sorcier sans talent et presque invisible aurait pu être choisi comme Gardien du Secret ? Sirius, le frère de cœur de James, le témoin de leur mariage, le parrain de Harry… Il était parfait… Il m'a grandement facilité les choses ce grand dadais ! Encore une fois son assurance l'a perdu ! Si James et lui s'en étaient tenus au plan initial, j'aurais dû l'attirer dans un piège et cela ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Il serait mort plutôt que de trahir, l'imbécile ! Alors que là, il me les livrait sur un plateau ! L'occasion était trop belle, merci Sirius !

J'ai gagné des points auprès de mon maître ce soir là ! Certes, je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que Severus, Barty Jr. ou Lucius, mais je sens que je monte dans son estime ! Bien sur il n'a pas réussit à tuer Harry… Cela ne joue pas en ma faveur. Il veut le tuer de ses mains, c'est dommage car j'ai eu tellement de fois l'occasion de l'écraser cet infernale petite larve braillarde et bavante. J'aurais pu le tuer sans peine ! Comment les trois autres peuvent s'extasier devant cette chose ! Lily, je peux le comprendre, c'est sa mère… Un truc de fille, l'instinct maternel ! Mais les autres ! « Ma petite crevette » ! Quelle stupidité ! On a passé l'âge de jouer, on est dans la vraie vie maintenant !

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai passé de bons moments avec les Maraudeurs. J'ai bien rit et j'ai profité de certains avantages. Remus m'aidait à faire mes devoirs, Sirius et James inspiraient tellement le respect aux autres qu'on me fichait la paix ! C'est dans ma nature de me mettre toujours du côté du plus fort pour obtenir sa protection ! Mais tout cela est fini. On n'est plus à Poudlard et les Maraudeurs ne sont plus les plus forts ! Dans la vraie vie, le Maître est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que gagne-t-on à s'opposer à lui, à part la souffrance et la mort ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas voulu comprendre ça ? Pourquoi ce sont-ils engagés dans ce stupide Ordre qui n'a aucune chance face à Lui ?

James voulait protéger Lily… Franchement, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'accroche tant à elle ? Certes elle est belle, intelligente et gentille ! Mais des filles, il y en a plein. Si elle mourrait, il en trouverait facilement une autre tout aussi bien, il est riche ! Et puis, il suffit qu'elle soit belle ! Pour coucher avec des filles, on ne demande pas qu'elle ait inventé la poudre de Cheminette. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il s'attache autant à cette sang-de-bourbe ? Personnellement qu'elle soit d'origine moldue m'est totalement égal. Mais pas mon Maître. Et tous ce qui contrarie mon Maître doit me contrarier ! C'est donc sans scrupule que je l'ai vendue elle aussi.

Le vieux Croupton est passé me voir hier. Les longues heures d'inactivités que j'ai passé dans ce cachot puant m'ont permis de bien roder mon numéro. J'ai commencé par demander d'un air larmoyant des nouvelles de James, Lily et Harry. Puis toujours prendre mon air le plus stupide pour expliquer que je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe, que c'est une méprise. « Sirius est le traître ». Et en rajouter une couche. « C'est tellement incroyable, on était tous tellement soudé », « on formait une vraie famille », « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! ». Pleurer un peu pour apitoyer. Expliquer ma version des faits, évoquer la possibilité que James et Lily sont manipulés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour expliquer qu'ils maintiennent qu'ils m'ont nommés Gardien. J'ai appris qu'à cause de mes accusations, on leur avait enlevé Harry. Voilà une bonne chose ! J'espère que le Maître l'apprendra et qu'il en tirera profit.

J'ai hâte que le procès commence… Mon grand jeu va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Enfoncer Sirius et accabler James et Lily… Rien ne me parait plus excitant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il était donc là, dans cette maison. Lily se sentit rassurée par l'impression de chaleur de convivialité qui dégageait de la demeure. A côté d'elle, Remus avançait d'un pas tranquille. Il s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers elle.

- « Je vais te laisser y aller seule. Les parents d'appellent Molly et Arthur Weasley, ils savent que dois venir. Tu as le droit de le voir une heure et uniquement en leur présence. Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ? »

- « J'ai hâte mais en même temps je me demande si ça ne va pas lui faire du mal de me voir partir au bout d'une heure… » répondit la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix

Remus posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son amie et la fixa.

- « Tu sauras lui expliquer ! Harry a besoin de toi aussi, c'est mieux que de le laisser comme ça »

- « Tu as raison »

La jeune femme était fébrile. Elle se mit à sourire et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa trois coups brefs et entendit qu'on lui ouvrait. Une femme rousse à l'air aimable la regardait d'un air grave.

- « Vous êtes la maman du petit Harry ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui, c'est moi. Je m'appelle Lily Potter » répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main

- « Molly Weasley, enchantée »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main et Molly fit entrer Lily dans sa cuisine. La jeune femme vit alors Arthur Weasley et le reconnut immédiatement.

- « Vous êtes monsieur Weasley du ministère ? J'ai travaillé avec vous quand j'étais au musée du moldu ! » s'exclama Lily en souriant

- « Mademoiselle Evans ? » demanda Harry

- « Plus maintenant » répondit la jeune femme en souriant « Je me suis mariée depuis avec James Potter »

- « J'aurais dû m'en douter, votre fils à vos yeux » répondit Arthur avec douceur

- « Vous devez avoir hâte de le voir » lança Molly d'une voix compatissante

- « Oh oui ! Je viens de vivre les dix jours les pires de ma vie ! » s'exclama Lily « Comment va-t-il ? »

- « Bien, c'est un amour de petit garçon ! Il est très courageux. Il commence à avoir ses marques ici et à jouer avec mes autres enfants, avant il se contentait de les regarder » expliqua Molly en l'invitant à rejoindre le salon « Arthur, va donc le chercher… »

Arthur Weasley quitta alors la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- « J'ai lu votre histoire dans les journaux ! Ca doit être horrible de vivre ça ! » lança Molly

- « Oui, nous avons tous perdu, il ne nous reste plus rien »

- « Comment va votre mari ? »

- « Mieux, je vous remercie. Il se remet tout doucement, j'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre. »

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa et Molly posa doucement sa main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. On entendit alors des bruits de pas et tenant la main d'Arthur, Harry arriva dans la pièce.

- « MAMAAAAAAAAAAN ! » hurla-t-il quand il vit Lily.

Il lâcha la main d'Arthur se de ses petites jambes se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maman. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le souleva et le serra fort contre elle.

- « Oh mon bébé ! Harry, mon chéri, maman est là ! »

Elle pleurait de joie, son bébé serré contre son cœur. Il avait agrippé son cou de ses petites mains et semblait ne jamais vouloir lâcher sa maman. Lily, incapable de tenir encore debout, retourna s'asseoir. Elle posa Harry sur ses genoux et le regarda, les larmes plein les yeux.

- « Tu as grandi ! » constata-t-elle en souriant « Tu es beau ! Oh mon amour, je t'aime ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et caressa ses cheveux. Harry combla l'espace qui le séparait du corps de sa maman et se blottit contre elle.

- « Maman » dit-il simplement en agrippant son pull de ses petites mains.

- « Mon trésor, je suis là. » lança-t-elle en embrassant le haut de sa petite tête.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et enserra son fils de ses bras. Elle se tourna vers Arthur et Molly qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- « Il a l'air très bien, merci de vous occupez si bien de mon bébé » murmura-t-elle en sentant contre elle la chaleur de Harry se répandre sur son ventre

- « Vous savez, j'aime les enfants, on s'occupe de lui comme de n'importe lequel de nos autres enfants ! » déclara Molly.

- « Merci…. » souffla Lily « Je suis rassurée de voir qu'il va bien »

- « Il serait sans doute mieux auprès de vous, mais nous ne pouvons pas… » commença Arthur

- « Je sais ! » le coupa Lily « Nous attendons que l'état de santé de James lui autorise à sortir de Ste Mangouste et nous entamerons le procès. Nous récupérerons sa garde… »

Elle ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Il était là contre elle, il souriait et la regardait aussi. Il posait ses petites mains sur elle. Elle avait peine à y croire et se sentait revivre. Après les dix jours de cauchemars qu'elle avait vécu, elle se sentait comme dans un rêve. Elle le regarda en souriant.

- « Ecoute Maman, Harry » commença-t-elle en cherchant les mots pour expliquer la situation à son petit garçon « Un méchant sorcier te veux du mal. Papa et Maman ont tout fait pour te sauver, mais Papa a été blessé. Il a de gros bobos, il est à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu venir te voir aujourd'hui, mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aime. Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, mais je ne peux pas te garder avec moi pour le moment. Tu dois rester ici avec Molly et Arthur »

- « Athur ! » lança le garçonnet en désignant monsieur Weasley du doigt

- « Oui mon chéri, c'est lui » repris Lily les larmes aux yeux « Tu nous manque à Papa et moi, on pense à toi très fort tous les jours. Tu verras que quand tout sera fini, tu reviendras vivre avec nous dans une nouvelle maison… En attendant Maman reviendra te voir ici ! »

Elle essuya les larmes et se tourna vers Molly

- « Je pourrais revenir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « Bien sur ! » s'exclama Molly elle aussi gagnée par l'émotion « On appuiera votre demande de visite au ministère ! »

- « Merci » souffla Lily « C'est tellement difficile »

- « Je comprends ! » lui assura Molly « Je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans un de mes enfants ! »

- « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, voulez vous que nous vous donniez un peu d'argent pour payer les dépenses ? Il a besoin de quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta alors la jeune femme

- « Oh non, nous recevons une prime du ministère pour nous occuper de lui, nous n'avons besoin de rien ! » lui assura Arthur en souriant

- « Vous êtes surs ? Pourtant il serait normal que nous payons quelque chose ! » insista Lily

- « Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas la peine, je vous assure ! » répondit fermement Molly.

Lily ne répondit rien et se pencha vers Harry. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le petit garçon la regardait avec inquiétude

- « T'as bobo ? » demanda-t-il en posant un de ses doigts sur un des sillons laissés par les larmes.

- « Non mon ange. Maman pleure parce qu'elle est contente de te voir » répondit Lily en souriant « Tu es mon trésor, c'est fou ce que tu parles bien ! Il a fait beaucoup de progrès ! » ajouta-t-il à l'intention des Weasley.

- « C'est sans doute le contact avec des enfants plus âgés. Nos fils aînés jouent souvent avec lui »

- « Tu as des copains alors ? » demanda Lily à son fils

- « Ron copain ! » déclama le petit garçon en souriant

- « Ronald est notre plus jeune fils, il a son âge » expliqua Molly en souriant

- « Vous avez finalement eu une fille ? » demanda alors Lily en se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu des années auparavant avec Arthur Weasley.

A l'époque, les nouveaux nés de la famille étaient des jumeaux et Arthur avait évoqué son désir d'avoir encore d'autres enfant et peut-être enfin une fille.

- « Oui » répondit Arthur en souriant avec fierté « Ginny est née il y a peu de temps ! »

Lily lui sourit, sincèrement ravi pour le couple. C'est alors que la montre d'Arthur se mit à sonner l'heure fatidique de la séparation. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Déjà une heure ! Elle avait à peine eu le temps de le serrer contre elle, elle venait à peine de le retrouver. Mais si elle voulait pouvoir le revoir, il lui fallait obéir. Elle serra alors Harry de toutes ses forces contre elle.

- « Ecoute Maman, Harry. Je t'aime, Papa t'aime, tout le monde t'aime et on pense tous à toi, très fort et tout le temps. Tu es notre amour, notre tout petit bébé. Mais Maman doit partir maintenant »

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Harry s'agrippa alors à sa maman de toutes ses forces.

- « Non mon bébé » supplia Lily

C'était déjà difficile de le laisser, et le voir refuser qu'elle s'en aille ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle ne le supportait pas. Au prix d'un suprême effort, elle arracha Harry de ses bras et le mis dans ceux d'Arthur.

- « MAMAAAAAAAAAAN ! » hurla alors le petit garçon en se mettant à pleurer.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lily embrassa encore une fois son bébé qui tenta vainement de s'accrocher à son pull. Lily prit sa toute petite main dans la sienne et le força à lâcher prise avant de la lui embrasser. Elle fit quelque pas puis, se retourna, jeta un dernier regard à son fils dont les pleurs lui brisaient le cœur. Elle était pâle et ne su jamais comment elle réussit à ne pas le reprendre dans ses bras pour s'enfuir loin avec lui. D'un geste vif, elle ôta son pull et se rapprochant de son fils, elle le lui donna.

- « Il porte mon odeur mon chéri, c'est comme si je reste près de toi… » murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux noirs.

Elle regarda Harry s'agripper au vêtement, puis elle sortit précipitamment. Molly l'attrapa par le bras et la serra contre elle.

- « Courage Lily. Nous nous occuperons bien de lui » souffla-t-elle avant de la laisser repartir.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Lily leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de partir. Quand elle quitta la maison, elle était aveuglée par ses larmes. Elle se précipita vers Remus, et se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on me l'enlève ? Harry… » pleura-t-elle doucement « J'ai besoin de lui… »

- « Calme toi Lily… » souffla le jeune homme désemparé devant les larmes de la jeune maman « Allez viens, je te ramène »

- « Où ? » demanda Lily entre deux sanglots

- « A Ste Mangouste, tu as besoin de voir James ! » déclara le jeune homme avant de tranplaner.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Votre avis m'intéresse toujours autant… Alors n'hésitez surtout pas !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre sept : Loin de toi**

_« Loin de toi trop loin de toi, Je suis loin mais je pense à toi,Je suis loin mais je n'oublie pas  
Je suis loin mais je pense à toi » Florent Pagny_

- « JAMES ! »

La porte de la chambre de James s'ouvrit à toute volée et Lily, à moitié essoufflée entra en trombe. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire en la voyant s'arrêter net. En effet, il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Le médicomage Cohen et les deux guérisseuses Angie et Mary étaient en train de l'ausculter. James observa sa femme et se mit à sourire de plus belle en voyant ses joues s'empourprer.

- « Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que vous étiez pas là ! » s'excusa-t-elle en bafouillant légèrement

- « Ce n'est rien, madame Potter » répondit le médicomage Cohen.

James fit alors un petit signe de la main à sa femme qui lui répondit en souriant.

- « Je vais revenir dans un moment alors… » lança Lily en sortant de la pièce.

James la regarda sortir d'un air distrait.

- « On dirait que le moral va mieux » lança le docteur Cohen en souriant

- « Elle a eu l'autorisation de voir notre fils la semaine dernière. Ca lui a fait beaucoup de bien, même si cette deuxième séparation a été douloureuse, j'ai mis plus de deux heures à la calmer quand elle en est revenue. Elle a vu chez qui on l'avait placé et elle a trouvé la famille très sympathique. On sait maintenant qu'il ne manque de rien. Il nous manque toujours atrocement, mais au moins on ne se fait plus de soucis » expliqua James

- « Je vois, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ca fait plaisir de la voir sourire, j'avais peur de devoir la ré-hospitaliser pour dépression »

- « Oui, son sourire c'est mon rayon soleil » lança James

- « Tout ce qui peut contribuer à vous remonter le moral est le bienvenu. Cela accélère votre guérison. D'ailleurs j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous êtes maintenant suffisamment remis pour faire quelques pas. Pas d'excès bien sur, mais je pense que vous pourrez vous promenez assez librement dans l'établissement »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui, et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai très bon espoir de vous voir quitter l'hôpital à la fin du mois. Vous avez encore un traitement lourd à suivre pendant une quinzaine de jours qui nécessite votre présence ici, mais passer ce délai vous pourrez vous faire soigner chez vous. Si une guérisseuse passe vous voir tous les jours et que vous revenez passer une nuit par semaine ici, je ne vois aucune contre indication à vous laisser sortir, bien au contraire. »

James regarda le médicomage avec des yeux ronds. Quinze jours. Dans quinze jours il pourrait retrouver une vie normale.

- « Waouh ! Vous parlez d'une nouvelle ! Plus que deux semaines à être bloqué ici ! C'est génial »

- « Je comprends tout à fait votre enthousiasme » répondit le médicomage en souriant

- « Lily est au courant ? » demanda James

- « Non, pas encore. Voulez-vous que je le lui annonce ? »

- « Surtout pas ! Je tiens à le lui dire moi-même ! » répliqua le jeune homme en se redressant sur son lit.

- « Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser. Je repasserais demain, d'ici là, rappelez vous que vous ne devez tout de même pas trop vous fatiguer »

- « Comptez sur moi ! »

James les regarda sortir et vit que le médicomage tenait la porte pour laisser entrer Lily. Elle avait dû attendre devant la porte. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-elle

- « Bonjour ma belle. J'ai un truc important à te dire ! » répondit-il

- « Moi aussi, mais vas-y toi d'abord ! » lança alors la jeune femme en souriant

James l'observa un moment sans comprendre. Elle avait l'air impatiente de lui dire quelque chose. Mais il se lança le premier.

- « Tu veux bien aller à la fenêtre s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux

Sans rien dire, mais visiblement étonnée, la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Elle se tourna alors pour le regarder. A cet instant, James se redressa et sortit de son lit.

- « James ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

- « J'ai le droit maintenant… Ne bouge pas… » répondit-il

Puis d'une démarche encore malhabile dû à la longue immobilisation et aux contres coups des sortilèges, il parcourut doucement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa femme. Il la regardait, elle avait les yeux brillants. Quand il la prit enfin dans ses bras et qu'il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait à lui en soupirant de bonheur, il sentit son cœur fondre. Elle était là, enfin. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ça.

- « Je vais nettement mieux comme tu vois. Le médicomage Cohen pense que je devrais être de retour à la maison au début du mois prochain… »

- « Mais c'est dans deux semaines ! » s'écria Lily de joie

- « Oui… »

Il se mit alors à caresser doucement les cheveux de sa femme qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- « Je suis tellement contente… » murmura-t-elle

Elle souriait et ses yeux pétillaient.

- « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Retourne t'asseoir et je vais te le dire »

Il soupira. Puis, glissant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, James l'entraîna aussi vers le lit, la lâcha alors et se ré-installa tranquillement.

- « Alors ? »

- « J'ai reçu un hibou de Molly et Arthur ce matin » commença Lily

James n'en fut pas étonné, les Weasley leur avait déjà envoyé trois hiboux pour leur donner des nouvelles de Harry. C'était d'ailleurs une attention dont il leur était extrêmement reconnaissant.

- « Et il y avait ça dedans… » continua-t-elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin plié.

James le prit et le déplia. Il vit alors un étrange gribouillis noir, rouge et vert. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis comprit.

- « C'est de lui ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Son tout premier dessin… Notre fils est un artiste ! » murmura Lily en souriant « Dans la lettre, Molly dit qu'elle lui a demandé ce que c'était. Il a dit que c'était nous deux »

James se remit à contempler le chef d'œuvre qu'il tenait entre les mains. De larges traits noir, rouge et vert tracés dans tous les sens, s'entremêlant, se mélangeant, formant un informe gribouillis coloré. Il se mit à sourire.

- « Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je nous avais reconnu… » lança-t-il d'une voix tout de même émue.

Lily se mit à rire. Il lui fit signe de venir plus prêt, elle se rapprocha de lui.

- « Regarde, là on reconnaît très bien ton magnifique sourire, et là… » désigna-t-il à l'autre bout du morceaux de parchemin « Se sont tes yeux… »

- « Et juste à côté, on reconnaît bien tes épis rebelles ! » ajouta la jeune femme d'une voix amusée.

James embrassa le front de sa femme. C'est fou ce que ce petit bout de parchemin lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ainsi Harry pensait à lui, pensait à eux. Il tenait entre ses mains le premier cadeau que leur faisait leur fils.

- « Il me manque » souffla-t-il alors « J'ai tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras »

- « Je sais… Moi aussi il me manque » répondit Lily en se collant un peu plus contre lui « Tu sais, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'accrocher au mur ici, ça égayerait un peu » ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Doucement, elle lui ôta le morceau de papier de ses mains et le plaqua sur le mur à côté de lui.

- « Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « C'est magnifique » répondit le jeune homme.

Il la vit alors fixer de la baguette le dessin au mur et reculer un moment pour apprécier le travail.

- « C'est parfait ! » déclara-t-elle en revenant s'installer près de lui.

James regarda alors ce morceau de couleur au milieu du grand mur blanc. Et le dessin lui donna du courage. Tous les trois ils allaient être courageux et se battre et ils s'en sortiraient ensemble.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Albus ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure comme toujours ! » lança Bartémius Croupton en voyant entrer le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau ministériel.

- « Bonjour Barty » répondit poliment Albus en s'installant dans le fauteuil de que son interlocuteur lui présentait.

- « Je vous ai fait venir, car j'ai reçu le bilan de santé de James Potter que le médicomage Cohen vient de me faire parvenir »

Il se mit alors à cherche dans une pile de parchemin le bilan en question tandis que le professeur continuait à le fixer avec une attention polie.

- « Le voilà ! Alors '' Hôpital Ste Mangouste… bla bla bla, je vous passe les détails… »

- « Vous êtes trop aimable »

- « Donc voilà, ''l'état de santé du dénommé James Potter est donc jugé suffisamment satisfaisant pour envisager une sortie de l'établissement dans les premiers jours de décembre. Mis à part sa faiblesse encore importante, rien ne semble l'empêcher de prendre part à un quelconque procès. Veuillez agréez monsieur…'' Oui, bon. L'essentiel est là. Début décembre, les époux Potter seront en mesure de comparaître devant le tribunal. »

- « C'est une excellente nouvelle, Barty »

- « J'ai donc arrêter les dates suivantes. Premier procès qui détermine qui de Black ou Pettigrow a vendu les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui le 12 décembre. Puis second procès qui détermine la restitution du droit de garde de l'enfant le 27 décembre »

- « Voyons Barty, pourquoi laisser tant de temps entre ces deux procès ? » demanda le professeur

- « Notre calendrier est plein, nous n'avons malheureusement pas que ces deux procès en cette fin d'année ! Nous n'avons pas d'autre date. De plus le verdict du premier procès influera forcément sur celui du second, il faut bien laisser le temps aux dossiers de se monter. Vu votre insistance à vouloir réunir la famille Potter, je peux vous dire que j'ai fait au mieux ! Et que j'ai dû âprement négocier avec la plupart de mes collègues »

- « Je comprends Barty » répondit Albus. « Mais, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué pour me dire cela ? Je ne fais pas parti du département de Justice Magique. Je n'ai aucune autorité dans cette affaire. »

- « Je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous continuerez à garder dans les cachots de Poudlard Black et Pettigrow jusqu'au 12 décembre. Et puis… Je pensais que vous voudriez être informé des dates. J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez assez proche des Potter »

- « Ce sont en effet des gens charmants que j'ai en grande estime et que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je serais ravi de leur annoncer moi même cette nouvelle. En ce qui concerne les cachots de Poudlard, ils sont à l'entière disposition du Ministère. »

- « Excellent Albus, excellent »

- « Barty ? Tant que je suis là, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous poser une question » demanda le professeur Dumbledore

- « Je vous écoute »

- « Quels sont les avancement dans l'enquête Longdubat ? »

Le visage de Bartémius Croupton se referma aussitôt.

- « Une sordide affaire n'est-ce pas ? Il vaut mieux mourir je pense plutôt que de subir ce qu'ils ont vécus. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. L'enquête n'avance pas. Par manque de personnels. Avec tous ces attentats et tous ces meurtres qui sont notre lot quotidien depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Maugrey qui était pourtant le premier sur les lieux à du mal à tout reconstituer. Il manque quelque chose d'essentiel, comme si un détail nous échappait. Les Lestranges n'étaient pas seuls, on pense qu'ils étaient quatre. Et l'un d'eux semblait avoir des informations connus du ministère seul… Cette histoire ne sent pas bon, j'ai bien peur que des têtes ne tombent quand la vérité sera découverte. »

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air grave.

- « Les Longdubats étaient très aimés et très respectés. C'étaient de puissants aurors. C'est une grosse perte pour la Communauté… » continua Croupton.

- « Tant de familles et de destins brisés par la faute de ce despote maléfique… » soupira Dumbledore en se levant « Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi Barty, je vais retourner dans mon école »

- « Je vous en prie professeur, merci de vous être déplacé » répondit Croupton en lui serrant la main avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

- « Barty » lança Dumbledore avant de sortir « Vous n'avez toujours pas le moindre indice d'où Voldemort pourrait se trouver ? »

Croupton frémit en entendant ce nom maudit mais reprit vite une constance.

- « Non, il se cache depuis l'attaque des Potter, mais il n'en reste pas moins actifs » soupira-t-il.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot Albus Dumbledore prit congé.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est gentil de m'avoir accompagnée Lily » lança Océane en quittant le service de gynécomagie de Ste Mangouste.

- « Mais de rien. Quand j'attendais Harry, je n'aurais supporté d'aller à une magicographie seule, alors je n'allais quand même pas te laisser endurer ça ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « C'est bizarre comme expérience ! C'est super froid sa pommade qu'il a étaler sur mon ventre. Je me demande s'il n'a pas essayé de me peloter d'ailleurs à ce moment là ! »

- « Océane, je t'en prie ! C'est un gynécomage, il fait son travail ! » s'amusa Lily

- « N'empêche ça fait bizarre de savoir que c'est lui, là… »

Océane prit un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était représenter une image inanimée de son écographie magique.

- « Il est où déjà ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant le bout de papier dans tous les sens « Je suis nulle ! Je n'arrive même pas à retrouver mon bébé ! »

- « Là je crois… » montra Lily d'une voix amusée

- « Ah oui… » s'exclama la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Puis elle se retourna vers son amie.

- « Je suis folle, tu crois ? Je sais très bien qu'on ne voit quasiment rien et que d'ici cinq minutes je ne saurais même plus retrouver le bébé là-dessus, mais je reste gaga devant ce bout de parchemin ! »

- « Non tu n'es pas folle… » répondit Lily en souriant.

Soudain, elle crut reconnaître quelqu'un au fond du couloir. Elle s'arrêta et plissa les yeux.

- « Lily ? » s'inquiéta Océane

- « On dirait que j'ai reconnu quelqu'un, suis moi ! » lança alors la jeune femme en marchant d'un bon pas en direction de la personne.

C'était d'une dame élégamment vêtu d'une robe sombre et d'un châle assortit. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon dont le visage lunaire qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, confirma à Lily qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

- « Madame Longdubat ? » appela-t-elle

La femme se retourna et la tristesse et le chagrin que Lily lu dans ses yeux la bouleversa. Augusta Longdubat la fixa un moment en essayant de mettre un nom sur le visage de la jeune fille et soudain, son regard jusqu'alors presque éteint s'éclaira.

- « Par Merlin ! Lily Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Ca me fait chaud au cœur de vous voir. J'ai appris votre histoire dans les journaux. Quelle horreur ! Je suis contente de vous voir saine et sauve. J'ai appris qu'on vous avait enlevé Harry, c'est un scandale ! Comment va James ? »

Un peu étourdi par le flot de parole de madame Longdubat, Lily mit un peu de temps à réagir.

- « Mieux, je vous remercie »

Puis le regard de Lily se posa sur le petit garçon.

- « Bonjour Neville ! Comment tu vas mon grand ? »

- « Comme peux aller un enfant dans ces circonstances… » soupira gravement Augusta.

- « Ces circonstances ? » demanda Lily

- « Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » s'étonna alors son interlocutrice d'une voix infiniment triste.

Lily sentit alors son sang se glacer. Quelle mauvaise nouvelle allait-on encore lui apprendre ? Qu'était-il donc arrivé ?

- « Non, je ne pense pas » répondit-elle alors d'une petite voix.

Augusta Longdubat la regarda alors d'un air grave.

- « Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous asseoir »

Après avoir échanger un regard avec Océane, Lily suivit Augusta Longdubat jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Elle posa Neville sur une chaise et Lily fut surprise de voir que le petit garçon y resta sagement assis sans bouger. Harry aurait sans doute déjà traversé la pièce en courant de ses petites jambes, mais Neville avait toujours été beaucoup plus calme que lui.

- « C'est une terrible épreuve qui nous accable Neville et moi » commença Augusta Longdubat. « La nuit où vous avez été attaqué, Alice et Franck l'ont été également »

La mémoire revint alors à la jeune fille. Ce soir là, elle était avec James, de surveillance au Quartier Général de L'Ordre du Phoenix. Il y avait eu un grand moment d'agitation au cour duquel ils avaient appris que les Longdubat avaient torturés.

- « Par Merlin ! Je m'en souviens ! Des doloris à répétitions c'est bien cela ? » s'exclama la jeune femme horrifiée.

- « Exactement » répondit Augusta d'une voix blanche

Lily sentit un sentiment de culpabilité la gagner. Tellement préoccupée par ses propres soucis, elle en avait oublié l'attaque de Franck et Alice.

- « Comment vont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

A sa grande horreur, elle vit Augusta Longdubat fondre en sanglot devant elle.

- « Par Merlin ! Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont… » s'écria Lily au bord des larmes

- « Non ! » répondit faiblement Augusta « Non, ils ne sont pas mort. J'aurais presque préféré… »

Sa voix se brisa. Lily et Océane la regardèrent stupéfaite. Elles attendirent un moment qu'elle se calme et sèche ses pleurs. Neville regardait sa grand-mère d'un air triste et grave qui fit chavirer le cœur des deux jeunes femmes. Jamais un enfant de devrait avoir un tel regard.

- « Ils ont perdus l'esprit, ils sont devenus fous » lança d'une voix tremblante Augusta.

- « Pardon ? » s'écria Lily

- « Ils ont tous les deux été torturé jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Les médicomages ont dit qu'il n'y avait presque aucun espoir de guérison, mais je veux y croire ! Rendez-vous compte, ils ne me reconnaissent même plus ! Ils ne reconnaissent même plus leurs fils ! »

Lily et Océane pouvait presque ressentir la douleur de Augusta. Pourtant, elle se redressa et reprit en peu de temps une allure digne, même si la tristesse était encore présente dans ses yeux.

- « Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller ! Je dois être forte pour Neville, il n'a plus que moi, je suis sa seule famille »

- « Est-ce qu'on peux les voir ? » demanda Lily d'une toute petite voix.

Elle était bouleversée par la nouvelle. Sans être très proche d'eux, Franck et Alice n'en restaient pas moins de très bons amis et Alice avait été le témoin de Lily à son mariage. La jeune fille avait très envie de les voir.

- « Je suis désolée, mais pour le moment les seules personnes autorisées à venir les visiter sont Neville et moi… Pour des raisons de sécurités vous comprenez ? »

- « Je comprends très bien. James bénéficie des mêmes mesures, je suis la seule à avoir accès à sa chambre »

- « Dès que cela sera possible, je vous tiendrez au courant. Les médicomages pensent qu'ils faut les stimuler et leur rappeler des souvenirs, ça aidera peut-être à leur guérison » ajouta Augusta Longdubat.

- « Merci » souffla la jeune fille.

Puis Augusta Longdubat se leva et alla serrer Lily dans ses bras.

- « Courage, Lily, Courage ! La guerre n'est pas finie, il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Franck et Alice se sont battus jusqu'au bout de leur conviction et je veux que nous gagnions cette guerre afin que la vie de Neville n'ai pas été brisée pour rien »

Incapable de prononcer un mot, la jeune fille se laissa étreindre et regarda ensuite Augusta et Neville s'en allez vers le service où Franck et Alice étaient soignés.

- « Ca va aller ? » demanda doucement Océane en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lily.

- « Je vais faire en sorte que oui » soupira la jeune fille « Elle a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras ! »

- « Le courage de cette femme est hallucinant. Moi à sa place je serais effondrée » souffla Océane

- « Elle tient le coup pour Neville. Pauvre petit bonhomme. Tu te rends compte qu'il grandira peut-être sans ses parents ! Et que même s'il vient les voir, ils seront incapables de savoir qu'il s'agit de leur fils ! »

- « C'est monstrueux !» décréta Océane

Lily quand à elle se contenta de soupirer.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Un peu de silence s'il vous plait, un peu de silence ! »

Dans la cuisine de la vieille chaumière qui tenait lieu de Quartier Général à l'Ordre du Phoenix, le professeur Dumbledore fit taire instantanément toutes les discussions. C'était la première réunion depuis la soirée d'Halloween. Tous les membres qui avaient pu se déplacer était là. Tous regardaient le professeur, l'air grave et les traits tirés. L'absence des Potter, des Longdubat, de Peter et Sirius provoquait une sorte de malaise qui s'insinuait entre eux. Assis à un coin de la table, Remus avait l'air plus piteux et plus accablé que jamais. Tous le regardaient avec tristesse.

- « Le but de la réunion de ce soir est de faire le bilan de nos actions ces dernières semaines. Car Voldemort est toujours libre et toujours malheureusement puissant. Mais avant toutes choses, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous accueillons ce soir parmi nous un nouveau membres. Certains d'entre vous le connaissent, d'autre non. Je vais être entièrement honnête avec vous. Notre nouveau ''collègue'' a été un mangemort »

Un murmure de protestations étonnées voire même outrée se fit alors entendre.

- « S'il vous plait ! » reprit le vieux professeur « Mais il y a quelque temps, il est venu me voir et m'a exprimé les regrets qu'il avait. Oui, il a servit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aujourd'hui, il est bien décidé à se battre de notre côté. Les raisons qui l'ont poussé à ces changements et celles qui font que je l'ai accepté parmi nous sont personnelles et je n'en débattrais pas avec vous. Je vous demande simplement de me faire confiance, et de lui faire confiance. Je vous prie de laissez de côtés vos préjugés où vos anciens différents et je vous demande d'accepter parmi nous, celui qui est désormais le nouveau professeur de Potion à Poudlard, Severus, entre donc… »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur l'assemblée alors que Severus Rogue faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

- « QUOI ! »

Le cri de Remus retentit dans la pièce, rebondissant en écho sur les murs. Le professeur lui jeta un regard sévère et le jeune homme préféra se terrer dans un mutisme total et on ne l'entendit plus prononcer une parole de la soirée.

- « Excusez moi professeur » tenta faiblement Kingsley « Mais le fait qu'il est été un mangemort ne joue-t-il pas plutôt en notre défaveur ? »

- « Au contraire. Severus s'est proposé de devenir notre espion auprès de Voldemort. Il prends de grands risques personnels et nous sera très utile. »

- « Je fais partie de ce qu'on peut appeler les ''proches'' du Seigneur des Ténèbres » lança Rogue comme pour se justifier.

Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre. Visiblement le choix du professeur Dumbledore ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et mit fin à toute polémique en commençant à faire le bilan des dernières missions tandis que Rogue prenait place en face de Remus. Le jeune homme lui jeta alors un regard noir, et se surprit à penser qu'il sentait les conflits arriver.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Alors ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre huit : Triste compagne**

_« Ca ira mieux demain, du moins je l'espère_

_Parce que c'est déjà ce que je me suis dit hier »_

_Bénabar_

Les deux semaines suivantes parurent infiniment longues à Lily, comme si le temps s'était amusé à ralentir sa course. Elle était tombée dans une sorte de routine rassurante qui l'empêchait de penser trop à tout ce qui la faisait souffrir. L'absence de Harry, la folie des Longdubat, la guerre qui faisait rage et Sirius et Peter dont elle n'obtenait que d'infimes nouvelles. Ils étaient en bonne santé c'est tout ce qu'elle savait.

Les journées de la jeune femme se passaient toutes de la même façon. Le matin, elle attendait au Ministère, dans d'interminables files d'attente qu'on lui fournisse tous les papiers dont elle avait besoin pour obtenir le droit d'effectuer une nouvelle visite chez les Weasley. Même si ces dernier avaient activement appuyé la demande de la jeune femme, le département de Justice Magique n'y mettait pas du sien et bien souvent, Lily désespérait de pouvoir revoir son fils avant le procès.

L'après-midi, elle le passait avec James, à Ste Mangouste. Le jeune homme était comme un lion en cage et attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin quitter ce qu'il considérait comme sa prison. Mais il était toujours faible. Incapable de marcher trop longtemps, on l'avait prévenu qu'il passerait encore plusieurs mois sur un fauteuil roulant avant de pouvoir se déplacer enfin seul.

Une fois les visites terminées, elle rentrait à l'appartement où elle retrouvait Océane. La jeune femme elle aussi menait un combat avec l'administration. Sans aucune nouvelle précise de Sirius depuis près d'un mois, elle tentait des démarches pour avoir au moins le droit de lui rendre visite. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois. La demande avait été acceptée après beaucoup d'effort de la part de la jeune femme. La visite ayant lieu le lendemain du retour de James, les deux femmes se sentaient devenir fébriles au fur et à mesure que la date approchait.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Attention… Voilà, on y est ! »

Avec d'infinies précautions, Remus avait réussit à hisser le fauteuil roulant de James sur le trottoir juste devant l'entrée de leur immeuble.

- « Ca fait du bien d'être un peu dehors ! » lança James en souriant.

Il avait pencher sa tête en arrière et fermer ses yeux pour savoir le bonheur simple de sentir le vent frais lui caresser le visage. A côté d'eux, Lily les regardait en souriant. Les retrouvailles des deux amis avaient été très émouvantes. James et Remus ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un mois entier et après tout ce qui c'était passé, et malgré leur pudeur et leur fierté ils avaient réussit à se faire mutuellement comprendre combien ils s'étaient manqué et combien ils avaient eu peur au travers d'une affectueuse accolade.

- « En tout cas, ça te rends plus calme ! Tu aurais dû le voir toute cette semaine, Remus, il a été une vraie terreur. Il était tellement impatience que ça le rendait de mauvaise humeur ! » répliqua la jeune femme en serrant la main de son mari dans la sienne. « Il a été impossible avec les guérisseuses »

- « J'imagine très bien… Mais j'ai bien peur que tant qu'il sera coincé là-dedans, il nous en fera baver ! » ajouta Remus en désignant le fauteuil du menton.

- « Je vous rappelle que je suis là maintenant ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais absent ! » s'amusa James en les menaçant du doigt. « Et si on entrait maintenant ? »

- « A tes ordres ! » lança Remus.

Lily soupira, l'entreprise n'allait pas être aisée. En effet, leur appartement se trouvait au troisième étage et le seul moyen d'y accéder était un escalier particulièrement pentu. Lily avait tenté de trouver un moyen d'aménager l'endroit pour le rendre plus accessible au fauteuil de James, mais les règles d'urbanisme très strictes sur le Chemin de Traverse, ne le permettait pas. James n'ayant pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie à cause de son état ne pouvait pas transplaner. La seule solution était donc de monter le fauteuil par l'escalier. Se fut Remus qui s'en chargea car Lily n'avait pas la force nécessaire. La jeune femme monta en tête et attendit patiemment à chaque pallier les deux garçons. C'est tout de même essoufflé que Remus arriva devant la porte de l'appartement.

- « Merci mon vieux ! » remercia James en tapotant le bras de son ami

- « De rien, c'est normal ! » répondit se dernier en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Océane apparut.

- « James ! » s'écria-t-elle en le voyant.

Elle s'approcha et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! » lança-t-elle

- « Moi aussi… » répondit James en souriant.

Puis, la jeune fille se redressa en souriant. Elle observait tour à tour ses trois amis.

- « Tu es prête ? » lui demanda alors Remus

- « Oui, le temps de prendre mon manteau ! » répondit-elle

- « Vous sortez ? » demanda Lily avec curiosité

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme en souriant « On va se faire une petite sortie entre amis… »

- « Je vois… » repris James en souriant.

Océane qui était partie prendre ton manteau, réapparut.

- « Bon ! On y va ? » lança-t-elle

- « On y va ! »

- « Bonne soirée… » lança Lily en souriant, en les voyant s'éloigner.

James la regarda en souriant.

- « Tu as remarqué avec quelle discrétion ils se sont arrangés pour nous laisser une soirée en tête à tête ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, ils sont très gentils » répondit-elle en empoignant les deux manettes du fauteuil de son mari.

Elle fit rouler le fauteuil à l'intérieur de l'appartement et s'arrêta dans le salon. James regardait tout autour de lui.

- « Ca n'a pas changé. Ca me fait bizarre de me retrouver là ! » murmura-t-il

- « Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc… »

James leva les yeux vers sa femme qui regardait le vide avec un air triste.

- « Ca aller mieux maintenant, je suis là ! » assura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle se mit à sourire.

- « J'ai faim, pas toi ? »

- « Si ! J'ai hâte de manger enfin quelque chose de bon ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre, mais la nourriture à Ste Mangouste laisse vraiment à désirer ! »

Lily se rendit alors dans la cuisine préparer le repas. James en profita pour revisiter chacune des pièces de cet appartement qu'il avait acheté des années auparavant. Il entra dans leur chambre. Sur la table de chevet, il aperçut deux cadres dans lesquels les photos, un peu brûlées au coin, étaient les seuls témoins de leur vie avant l'attaque. Il sortit alors de sa poche le dessin de Harry qu'il avait bien pris soin d'emmener avec lui à sa sortie de Ste Mangouste. Il le déposa près des photos et sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Il ne n'entra pas dans ce qui avait été son bureau, ne voulant pas entrer dans la chambre d'Océane sans son autorisation. Il alla alors rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine. Il la trouva belle. De toute façon, elle était toujours belle à ses yeux. Le simple fait de la voir cuisiner, comme avant, lui mit du baume au cœur. C'est fou comme on oublie vite ses petits gestes quotidiens. Lorsque Lily eut terminé, ils dînèrent tranquillement. James ronchonna au moment de prendre ses innombrables potions, mais la jeune femme fut intransigeante.

- « C'est pour ton bien, je veux que tu guérisses ! » le gronda-t-elle

- « Mais je vais guérir ! Ce sont toutes ses mixtures qui vont m'achever ! »

- « Ne fait pas l'enfant et bois ! » lança-t-elle en lui tendant son verre remplit d'une potion d'un vert douteux.

James la regarda en souriant

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lily en le regardant alors qu'il lui prenait le verre des mains

- « Je me rappelles de la fois où Remus m'avait attaqué pendant une Pleine Lune… A cette époque aussi tu t'étais occupée de moi… D'une manière très agréable d'ailleurs » répondit-il avant de boire d'un trait la mixture et de faire une grimace de dégoût.

- « C'est normal chéri, je t'aime et je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas en forme ! »

- « Mais je suis en forme ! » s'indigna-t-il.

- « James… » soupira Lily

- « Non, non, je suis en forme et je vais te le prouver ! »

Il approcha alors son fauteuil d'elle. Elle était debout. Il lui prit la main et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- « Je suis trop lourde » protesta-t-elle en essayant de se relever, mais James la retint d'un bras.

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je suis su que tu as maigri pendant que je n'étais pas là ! Il va falloir arranger ça, je n'aime pas les sacs d'os ! » déclara-t-il en souriant et en caressant de son autre main le visage de sa femme qui ferma les yeux.

Puis, toujours en la maintenant solidement d'un bas, il fit pivoter le fauteuil et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit. Lily ouvrit alors ses yeux et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient, il avait aux lèvres un sourire carnassier. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Lily oublia alors tout ce qui n'était James. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui. Elle sentait ses mains courir sur son dos. Il se fit alors plus pressant, elle le laissa faire avec plaisir.

Lily se réveilla tendrement blottie contre James, la tête posée sur son torse. Elle souriait. Ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse, pleine de tendresse, tout en douceur. Elle se sentait bien. Il avait son bras autour de sa taille et la maintenait fermement contre lui. Elle pensa alors que c'était une précaution totalement inutile car elle n'avait nullement l'intention de s'échapper de ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle essayait de rattraper tous ses instants qu'elle avait passé loin de lui. Elle se releva sur un coude pour le regarder dormir. Malgré une certaine pâleur qu'il conservait encore, il était beau, elle en eut un pincement au cœur. Il était encore faible et la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer devait l'avoir fatigué tout de même, il avait besoin de repos. Elle continua à l'observer en souriant, elle ne s'en lasserait décidément jamais. Le regard de Lily tomba alors sur quelque chose qui la fit pouffer discrètement. James tenait, fermement serré contre son torse, de son autre bras, la petite peluche en forme de chien noir de Harry. Cette peluche qui avait accompagnée toutes les nuits que Lily avait passée seule se retrouvait maintenant solidement calée contre le torse de son mari. James s'agrippait à cette peluche de la même manière que Harry le faisait. Elle avait l'impression de voir son fils, version adulte, en train de dormir à côté d'elle. Elle essayait d'étouffer son rire, mais elle réveilla tout de même James qui ouvrit les yeux. Il la regarda un moment d'un air étonné.

- « Voleur ! » lui lança-t-elle alors d'un air amusé

James ne comprit pas, il la regardait d'un air encore plus étonné.

- « C'est moi qui dort avec lui d'habitude… » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la peluche.

James tourna la tête et se mit à sourire. Il souleva la peluche au dessus de lui et la regarda en riant.

- « Je suis démasqué ! »

- « J'ai toujours su que tu avais gardé une âme d'enfant… » murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il s'étira un peu et s'installa sur le côté. Lily se rallongea alors et vint se glisser tout contre lui. Il la surplombait et de sa main caressait son visage.

- « Je passe de bien meilleures nuits ici qu'à Ste Mangouste » déclara-t-il

- « J'espère bien ! » répondit Lily en souriant

James la regarda en souriant et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis il releva la tête et aperçut sur la table de chevet la photo d'eux trois, celle où il tenait son fils dans ses bras. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé hier, mais ça avance cette demande de visite pour voir Harry ? » lança-t-il alors

- « Doucement… Il y reste encore quelques formulaires à remplir et à faire valider… » répondit-elle « Je vais d'ailleurs m'en charger aujourd'hui »

- « Je viendrais avec toi… »

- « Non, toi tu te reposes ! »

- « Mais tu as bien vu cette nuit que j'étais en forme ! » lança-t-il en souriant malicieusement

- « Oui, j'ai bien vu, mais tu as quand même encore besoin de repos. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il faut aussi que tu prennes tes potions ! »

Elle entama un mouvement pour sortir du lit, mais James la retint par le bras et la força à se rallonger près de lui.

- « Du calme mon cœur, on a le temps… Je voudrais encore un peu profiter du délice de t'avoir près de moi »

Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme se cala alors confortablement près de lui en soupirant de bien être, sa tête calée contre l'épaule de son mari qui l'enlaça de sorte à la tenir bien serrée contre lui. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent alors entendre dans l'appartement, suivi du bruit d'une porte qui se referme brutalement.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda James

- « Océane et ses nausées… » répondit simplement Lily

James regarda sa femme d'un air amusé.

- « Ca me rappelle de bons souvenirs tient ! » ironisa-t-il en souriant

- « Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire des blagues là-dessus, le matin Océane est toujours de très mauvaise humeur quand elle se lève… » le prévint Lily avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Vous avez le droit de le voir un moment, il y aura toujours un auror avec vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui donner quoique ce soit, ni nourriture, ni objet. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Océane ne se souvenait pas avoir dans sa vie, déjà rencontrer quelqu'un à l'air si autoritaire. L'auror qui se tenait devant elle et lui hurlait ses recommandations avait l'air aussi aimable qu'une manticore. Elle acquiesça, désireuse d'en finir rapidement et de pouvoir enfin voir Sirius.

- « Nous allons maintenant procéder à une fouille… Veuillez nous suivre, vous allez être fouillée par l'auror Grey. » déclara l'auror en ouvrant une porte donnant sur une salle sombre.

En entrant dans la salle, Océane fut soulager de voir que l'auror Grey était une femme. Elle se plia de bonne grâce à la fouille. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à s'opposer aux consignes de sécurités. Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'elle ne possédait ni objet dangereux ou illégal, ni message à l'intention du prisonnier, et qu'on l'eut privé de sa baguette, Océane fut guidé le long d'un couloir froid et humide. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle fut étonnée d'ailleurs que l'auror qui la suivait n'entende pas ce vacarme infernal qui lui bourdonnait jusque dans les oreilles. On la fit alors s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle arrêta un moment de respirer. Il était derrière cette porte et elle allait enfin pouvoir le voir. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle attendait ce moment. Elle n'avait pas hâte, c'était bien plus que ça, il n'existait pas de mot pour décrire ce sentiment qui l'envahissait. L'auror Grey passa devant elle et ouvrit violemment la porte.

- « Black ! De la visite ! » aboya-t-elle en entrant.

Toute tremblante, Océane entra à sa suite. Elle le vit, là derrière de lourdes grilles, il lui tournait le dos, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans une tenue grisâtre et informe. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage.

- « Si c'est encore Croupton, je n'ai rien de plus à lui dire ! » lança-t-il de sa voix rauque

La jeune fille fut émue d'entendre enfin le son de sa voix.

- « Non, Sirius, c'est moi » lança Océane d'une toute petite voix.

Elle le vit alors se redresser et se retourner. Elle fut surprise de voir son visage pâle et amaigri qui s'illumina en la voyant.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur les grilles « Océane ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était là, devant elle. Entre deux barreaux, ils échangèrent un chaste baiser qui lui transporta tous les deux.

- « J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es là ! Tu m'as cru !» murmura-t-il

- « Bien sur que je t'ai cru ! Tu me manques tellement ! » souffla-t-elle « Comment tu vas ? »

- « Bien depuis que tu es là… »

- « Sirius… »

- « Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien… C'est dur, mais je tiens le choc. C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour ta santé ! Comment tu vas ? Comment va le bébé ? »

En disant ces mots, il lâcha une des mains de la jeune fille et posa la sienne sur le ventre de sa compagne qu'il regarda avec attention.

- « On va bien… » répondit la jeune femme en souriant malgré les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- « Ton ventre a un peu grossi… »

- « Ca ne se voit pas encore » murmura-t-elle

- « Moi je te dit que je le voit » lui assura Sirius en relevant la tête en souriant « Non, ne pleure pas ma belle, s'il te plait »

- « Je suis désolée »

Sirius passa alors une de ses mains à travers les barreaux et sécha du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulaient.

- « Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets »

- « J'espère… »

Derrière eux, l'auror Grey émit un raclement de gorge rappelant ainsi sa présence aux deux amoureux.

- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai vu James juste avant de partir, il est sortit de l'hôpital. Lily et lui sont retournés vivre dans leur appartement du Chemin de Traverse parce que le manoir a été détruit. Il m'a dit de te dire de garder l'espoir. Il a promis de te sortir de là. »

Sirius ferma un moment les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il prit une fois de plus la main d'Océane dans la sienne.

- « Harry a été placé en famille d'accueil le temps du procès » continua la jeune femme

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Peter affirme qu'ils sont manipulés par Tu-Sais-Qui… Le ministère à préféré le leur enlever en attendant d'être sur qu'il ne risque rien avec eux »

- « Je vais le tuer de mes mains ce sale rat ! Comment peut-il faire autant de mal à James ! » hurla alors Sirius en frappant les barreaux d'un air rageur.

- « Du calme Black, ou on arrête la visite ! » aboya l'auror

- « Calme toi chéri… » supplia alors Océane.

L'idée de se voir si tôt arracher à lui, lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Sirius prit quelques profondes inspirations et se calma alors.

- « Excuse moi. Comment le prennent James et Lily ? »

- « Ils sont effondrés. Mais tu les connais, ils sont courageux, ils endurent ça en silence, sans se plaindre. Lily a eu le droit d'aller voir Harry dans sa famille d'accueil pendant une heure. James était encore trop faible pour se déplacer. Il va bien, il est bien traité. »

- « Ma petite crevette… » souffla Sirius

Ils restèrent un court instant silencieux, les mains encore jointes à travers les épais barreaux.

- « Sirius… » demanda alors Océane d'une toute petite voix « J'ai parlé avec Lily… Elle m'a dit que leur Gardien du Secret… »

Le jeune homme posa alors son index sur ses lèvres

- « Chuut… Ne me parle pas de ça maintenant, alors que tu es enfin près de moi. Je veux savourer ces quelques instants avec toi… Je suis innocent ma belle, c'est tout ce que je veux que tu crois »

- « J'en suis sure Sirius ! Tu es innocent, je le sais et j'ai confiance en toi… »

- « Merci »

- « Plus que cinq minutes ! » annonça alors l'auror.

- « Déjà ! » soupira Océane, terriblement déçue.

Sirius jeta un regard noir à l'auror avant de fixer de nouveau la jeune femme qui hantait ses nuits depuis un long mois.

- « Je t'aime » murmura Océane « Je pense à toi tout le temps, à en devenir folle. »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime, je passe mes nuits à rêver de toi, je te parle à toi et au bébé avant de m'endormir. J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. Tu dois être courageuse ma belle, on s'en sortira, je te le promets ! »

- « Je serais courageuse »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors du bout des lèvres entre les barreaux du cachot.

- « Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, tu m'as redonné le moral. Tu es ma plus belle surprise ! » déclara-t-il en caressant sa main du bout des doigts.

- « C'est l'heure ! » décréta alors l'auror.

Sirius agrippa alors une dernière fois la main de sa compagne.

- « On va s'en sortir ! » lui assura-t-il encore une fois

Océane embrassa alors la main de son amoureux et la lâcha à regrets. Elle s'éloigna du cachot, fermement tenu par l'auror qui la raccompagnait. Elle ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux qui la regardait s'éloigner en lui faisant un signe de la main. Quand la lourde porte se referma sur lui, le cachant ainsi à la vue de la jeune femme, elle laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir froid et humide le « JE T'AIME ! » hurlé par Sirius depuis le fond de son cachot, rebondit sur les parois sales et arriva jusqu'à la jeune fille qui se mit alors à sourire entre ses larmes.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre neuf : Viens pleurer (dans mes bras)**

_« Viens pleurer, viens pleurer au creux de mes bras_

_Viens pleurer, laisse aller ton corps contre moi_

_Si tu veux, je suis là pour te consoler_

_Je ne peux pas te voir comme ça, désespérée_

_Si tu veux, je suis là pour te faire oublier » _

_La Compagnie Créole_

- « Kingsley, ferme donc la porte, je ne pense plus que personne d'autre ne vienne, nous allons pouvoir commencer »

Obéissant aux ordres du professeur Dumbledore, Kingsley referma la porte et vint prendre place à côté de Remus qui jetaient des regards assassins à Rogue, assis un peu plus loin.

- « Je vais commencer par apprendre à tous ceux et celles qui l'ignorent encore que James Potter est sortit de Ste Mangouste. Bien évidemment, j'ai refusé que lui et Lily reprennent leurs activités au sein de l'ordre avant que tous leurs problèmes à la fois juridique et de santé soient définitivement résolus »

Remus se mit à sourire en repensant à cette scène. Il était présent quand le professeur avait fait part à James et Lily sont refus de les réintégrer à l'Ordre pour l'instant. James s'était indigné, affirmant qu'il était largement capable de se rendre utile tout de même et Lily, Dumbledore, Océane et lui-même n'avait pas été de trop pour le convaincre du bien fondé de cette décision. Remus soupçonnait même son ami de s'être finalement résigner, plus pour faire plaisir à sa femme que par réelle conviction.

- « Passons maintenant à de moins plaisantes nouvelles » reprit le professeur « Severus… »

Remus se surprit à penser en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu se lever que rien que le fait de le voir ici était une moins plaisante nouvelle.

- « Voilà » commença Rogue en prenant un air supérieur qui exaspéra au plus au point plusieurs personnes de l'assemblée « J'ai été en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres récemment. Il est extrêmement en colère de ne pas avoir pu tuer le petit Potter cette nuit d'Halloween »

- « Sait-on d'ailleurs pourquoi il a voulu s'en prendre à lui ? » demanda Emmeline avec curiosité.

Remus se redressa sur sa chaise. Cette question, il se l'était posé de nombreuses fois depuis l'attaque. Pourquoi ce mage noir puissant avait voulu s'en prendre à Harry ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant, qu'avait-il à craindre ?

- « Cette information doit malheureusement restée secrète pour le moment » répondit Dumbledore à la place de Rogue « Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais vous la donnée un jour »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la chaumière. Qu'elle genre d'information méritait un tel secret ?

Remus eut alors un flash. Il se souvint de la volonté féroce de James et Lily de vouloir à tout prix sécurisé le manoir, l'interdiction à quiconque de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que leur fils… Toutes ses mesures de sécurités à l'égard du garçonnet avant l'attaque, qu'il avait mis sur le compte d'une surprotection parentale. Ce n'était pas que ça ! C'était forcément plus ! Une terrible menace devait plané sur Harry et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler. Ils avaient tout fait pour sauver leur fils de Voldemort. Une idée totalement improbable se forma alors dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Ce pourrait-il que le petit Harry, un enfant âgé de tout juste un an, ait un rôle à jouer dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- « Remus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda alors Kingsley

Remus sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Tu faisais une drôle de tête, on aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme ! » plaisanta Kingsley avant de reprendre son sérieux « Tout va bien ? »

- « Oui, oui… Je, je réfléchissais ! » répondit précipitamment le jeune homme en se retournant vers Rogue qui expliquait que Voldemort avait décidé de se tenir à l'écart pour le moment pour mieux frapper un grand coup plus tard.

Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le monologue de son ancien ennemi aux cheveux gras. Il devenait fou. Jamais un enfant en bas âge ne pourrait inquiéter Voldemort ! Il devait y avoir une autre explication plus logique pour expliquer pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait après lui.

- « Donc pour le moment, pas grand-chose à craindre. Bien sur on ne peut pas exclure des commandos de mangemorts qui se décident le plus souvent sur un cou de tête. Lucius Malfoy, par exemple, est assez friand de ce genre de petites virées. » termina Rogue avant de se rasseoir.

- « Nous ne devons pas relâcher notre vigilance ! » décréta Maugrey Fol Œil en frappant du poing sur la table.

Plusieurs soupirs amusés se firent entendre. L'auror ne cessait de leur marteler sa veille rengaine. « Vigilance constante ! » était la phrase qui devait sans doute résumer le mieux ce brillant sorcier un brin paranoïaque.

- « Passons maintenant à toi, Benjy. Que donnes les nouvelles négociations avec les gobelins ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Le reste de la réunion de l'Ordre dura encore près de deux heures. Remus ne participait aux discussions que très distraitement, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Quand la réunion se termina, il resta assis le temps que tout le monde sorte. Il ne resta finalement plus dans la veille bâtisse que le professeur Dumbledore et Rogue.

- « Professeur ? » lança-t-il

- « Oui, Remus »

- « Je voudrais vous parler… En privé » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard curieux de Rogue se poser sur lui.

- « Bien sur, mais avant, j'ai à vous parler, tous les deux » lança gravement le vieux professeur.

Remus soupira et croisa les mains devant lui. Il regarda Dumbledore d'un air poli.

- « Je sais bien que vous ne vous appréciez que modérément tous les deux »

Rogue et Remus émirent en même temps un raclement de gorge significatif.

- « Mais je souhaiterais vivement que vous oubliez vos différends maintenant. Vous êtes adultes et du même côté. Laissez vos querelles de collégiens derrière vous » reprit le professeur.

Remus le fixa. Ce n'était pas de simples querelles de collégiens qui les séparaient, c'était bien plus profond que ça. Une antipathie mutuelle et réciproque ancrée profondément en eux.

- « Remus, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que James ignore que Severus nous à rejoint »

- « En effet, professeur. Au vu de son état encore faible et de tous les soucis qu'il a en ce moment je n'ai pas cru utile de lui apprendre cette nouvelle »

- « Il faudra pourtant bien qu'il le sache, et je comptes sur toi pour… » le vieux sorcier chercher les mots adéquats « temporiser ses ardeurs »

Remus réprima un sourire

- « Tu as toujours été de loin le plus mâture de vous quatre, et je compte sur toi encore une fois pour lui faire comprendre que Severus n'est plus votre ennemi désormais, il a toute ma confiance » continua Dumbledore

Remus ne fit aucun commentaire mais ne pu s'empêcher de penser que pour convaincre James de quoi que ce soit, il faudrait d'abord qu'il s'en convainc lui-même.

- « Tout ceci est également valable pour toi Severus » continua Dumbledore avec sérieux.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- « Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi professeur, je vais m'en aller » lança-t-il seulement en se levant

- « Non, c'est bon Severus, tu peux y aller »

Remus toisa un moment celui qu'il devait désormais considérer comme un allié, puis se mit à contempler ses mains avec attention. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il croisa alors le regard grave du professeur Dumbledore, esquissa un faible sourire et se lança.

- « Professeur, je voudrais savoir si Harry à de près ou de loin un rôle à jouer dans la lutte contre Voldemort ? »

Il avait lancé sa question dans un souffle et continuait de le fixer. Albus Dumbledore leva la tête vers le plafond et ferma un moment les yeux.

- « Je regrette Remus, mais je ne peux rien te dire »

- « J'en conclue donc que la réponse est oui »

- « Ecoute, la décision de dévoiler cette information ne revient pas à moi seul, et je ne peux rien te dire ce soir »

- « Et si je demande à James et Lily ? »

- « Eux même n'ont pas toutes les éléments pour te répondre »

Remus soupira.

- « Je comprends beaucoup de choses. Ca explique l'attaque, et aussi toute la sécurité mise en place autour de Harry »

Le professeur resta muet

- « Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air insolent, monsieur » lança alors Remus en se levant « Mais si Harry a un rôle si important, ne vous semble-t-il pas normal que ses parents aient toutes pièces en main pour pouvoir le protéger au mieux ? »

Le jeune homme fixa attentivement le professeur qui n'avait pas l'air fâcher. Au contraire, il souriait.

- « Je crois, que tu as raison. Dans toute cette histoire, j'ai oublié l'essentiel. Harry a des parents qui l'aiment et qui sont prêt à tout pour lui… Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il se fait tard et je vais rentrer »

Sans ajouter un mot, Albus Dumbledore se leva et traversa la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint ouverte pour permettre à Remus de sortir de la chaumière. Sans plus attendre le jeune transplana alors dans la nuit noire.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James ne dormait pas. Il s'était redressé dans le lit à l'aide de plusieurs oreillers. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil de Lily, il était près de 06h00 du matin. Il se sentait fatigué, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait passé une très longue et très mauvaise nuit. Il se mit alors à contempler Lily. Elle au moins dormait, mais son rêve ne devait pas être agréable. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait soucieuse. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça mais n'avait pas le cœur de la réveiller. Elle avait un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'elle aussi était encore affaiblie par l'attaque et que depuis un mois, sa vie était devenu un véritable marathon. Avec le procès qui arrivait à grands pas, James se doutait bien que les moments de repos seraient rares, alors autant la laisser profiter de celui-ci.

Il regardait amoureusement sa femme et ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, il avait revu Harry. Lily avait finalement réussit à réunir tous les documents nécessaires pour obtenir une petite heure de visite. Elle l'avait emmené jusqu'à la maison des Weasley en transplanage d'escorte et il se souvenait de l'appréhension qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là, en voyant cette maison.

Et si Harry ne le reconnaissait pas ? Et s'il n'avait pas envie de le voir ? Lui mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Lily était beaucoup plus sereine que lui, mais tout aussi excitée. Elle avait frappé à la porte, et une femme rousse à l'air aimable les avaient accueillis en s'excusant de l'absence de son mari. Mais James n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était Harry. Tandis que Molly, lui avait servi du thé, un petit garçon aussi roux que sa mère avait accompagnée Lily à l'étage où se trouvait leur fils. Après un court instant, il avait entendu des cris et des éclats de rire et son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort. Il avait fixé à s'en crever les yeux l'escalier jusqu'à les voir enfin redescendre. Ce fut sans doute la chose la plus émouvant qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps. Harry se tenait fermement blotti contre sa maman qui lui caressait les cheveux en souriant largement. Il avait grandi, c'était indéniable. D'un geste très doux, Lily força le petit garçon à se retourner et James su que jamais il n'oublierait ce cri.

- « PAPAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le petit garçon se mit à se débattre frénétiquement, à frapper des mains et battre des pieds et ne s'arrêta que quand sa maman l'eut déposé sur les genoux de son papa. James serra alors enfin son fils contre lui. Il l'embrassa de tout son amour, joua dans ses cheveux et respira enfin son odeur. Il était là, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce long mois d'angoisse, de frustration et de souffrance disparut comme par enchantement. Il n'y pensait même plus. Lorsqu'il releva la tête au bout d'un moment, il aperçut Lily et Molly, les larmes aux yeux. Lui-même devait être drôle à voir, dégoulinant de tendresse et d'amour pour son fils, mais c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Lily alors était venue se placer près d'eux, tandis que Molly, tenue de ne pas quitter la pièce s'installa tout de même dans un coin, en retrait. Longtemps ils étaient restés là tous les trois à savourer ce court instant où leur famille était réunie. Puis Lily avait sortit Patmol de son sac et l'avait donné à Harry qui s'était mis à rire de joie en le voyant. James ne se lassait pas de voir son fils rire et de voir le visage de Lily illuminé. Les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Bientôt un petit garçon roux fit son apparition dans la pièce, un peluche de dragon dans la main, celle d'un hippogriffe de l'autre. Harry se chargea de faire les présentations.

- « Copain Ron ! » avait-il lancé à l'intention de ses parents et James s'était émerveillé de voir les progrès de son fils.

Ron fut installé sur une chaise haute, non loin tandis que Harry restait confortablement sur les genoux de son papa. Ils avaient alors démarrer une mémorable bagarre de peluche à laquelle James avait pris activement part. Maniant l'hippogriffe face au dragon de Ron et au fidèle Patmol de Harry, il avait combattu longtemps en poussant de grands cris, avant de succomber devant les forces conjuguées des deux enfants. Molly et Lily s'amusaient à les voir jouer tous les trois. Lily se rendit alors compte que l'heure accordée était largement dépassée. Molly l'avait rassurée d'un clin d'œil, en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Elle les invita même à rester toute l'après-midi.

Les deux parents comblés avaient ainsi pu profiter pleinement de leur enfant, ils avaient joué, ils avaient ri. James avait fait dîner son fils, tandis que Lily l'avait douché et couché. Ces petits gestes simples mais tellement important pour eux, et dont ils avaient été privés trop longtemps, leur procurèrent une joie sans nom.

La séparation fut difficile. Une fois Harry endormi, Lily était sortie de la chambre les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait finalement explosé en sanglots durant le chemin du retour et avait pleuré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. James aussi n'en menait pas large, mais avait tout fait pour la consoler. Elle s'était finalement endormie d'épuisement sans avoir rien manger. James se sentait tellement impuissant face au chagrin de sa femme et au sien. Cela l'avait empêché de dormir.

Lily se mit alors à s'agiter dans son sommeil et finit par se réveiller. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Il fut surpris de sa pâleur, et de son air exténué.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-elle

- « Bonjour mon cœur. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine ! » s'inquiéta James à voix basse tout en caressant son front.

- « Je ne me sens pas très bien » avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix

James la regarda tristement.

- « C'est normal, tu es stressée en ce moment, tu n'as rien mangé et tu as pleuré presque toute la nuit » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser une de ses joues.

- « Tu dois avoir raison »

- « Tu as faim ? »

La jeune femme lui fit non de la tête.

- « Alors rendors toi ma belle, il est tôt et tu as encore besoin de dormir, tu manques de repos. »

- « Tu as dormi toi ? »

- « Très bien » mentit-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique et posa un de ces doigts fins sous l'un des yeux de son mari

- « Tu as des cernes… » fit-elle simplement remarquer

- « Bon d'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas si bien dormi que ça, mais ce n'est pas la question, c'est toi qui a une tête à faire peur »

Lily se mit à sourire faiblement. James avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

- « Ca va passer ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

James glissa alors ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa femme et joua un long moment avec les lourdes mèches rousses. Il réalisa alors qu'elle s'était rendormie et qu'elle avait l'air plus sereine. Il soupira doucement et la serra contre lui en se promettant de l'aimer pour le reste de sa vie, c'est tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire pour le moment.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il faisait grand jour quand Maugrey Fol Œil arriva au Ministère. Il approcha de l'ascenseur devant lequel plusieurs personnes attendaient déjà. Il grimpa dedans et appuya machinalement sur le bouton. Il attendit enfin que l'appareil arrête sa course et pénétra au deuxième niveau. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'au Quartier Général des Aurors. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son box et s'installa devant son bureau. Une pile de parchemin y était posée et il soupira. Toute cette paperasse administrative l'ennuyait au plus au point, et il aurait volontiers tout jeter au feu. Malheureusement, la dernière fois qu'il avait cédé ainsi à ses envies, il avait écopé de deux semaines de travail supplémentaires pour recommencer tous les rapports détruits. Au diable les parchemins, c'est l'action qui l'intéressait ! S'il avait voulu passer sa vie à gratter du papier, il serait devenu écrivain, ou greffier au Mangenmagot !

Il soupira et repoussa de la main le monceau de papier, en se disant qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire de l'enquête « Longdubat » sa priorité absolue. Elle lui donnait d'ailleurs beaucoup de fils à retordre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui manquait un détail. Un infime petit détail qui permettrait de dénouer enfin toute cette histoire. Comment ces mangemorts avaient-ils pu connaître l'endroit où vivait la famille Longdubat. En tant qu'Aurors, ils possédaient un devoir de discrétion et un droit à la protection de certaines informations privées. Toutes les personnes connaissant l'emplacement de leur maison ainsi que l'adresse de celle-ci était répertoriée dans les archives du Ministère. Peu de gens avaient accès à ces dossiers. Il avait lui-même eu un mal fou à l'obtenir. Il l'avait ensuite attentivement épluchée. A part les membres de la famille, parents, frères, sœurs, oncles et tantes, de Franck et Alice, peu de gens savaient où ils vivaient. Le professeur Dumbledore, les Potter, les collègues aurors… Tous étaient insoupçonnables. Il soupira. Il était dans une impasse depuis plusieurs jours et Maugrey Fol Œil ne supportait pas d'être dans une impasse.

- « Monsieur Fol Œil ! » s'écria alors une voix dans le couloir.

Maugrey soupira. Il avait horreur que la bleusaille vienne l'importuner. Il n'y a rien de pire que les apprentis aurors qui ne demande qu'à apprendre.

- « Quoi ? » grogna-t-il en se levant pour sortir de son box.

Il se retrouva devant Thomas King, auror de la toute nouvelle génération. Pas mauvais au demeurant, mais beaucoup trop passif au goût du vétéran qu'il était.

- « Monsieur Shacklebolt vous demande en salle d'interrogatoire » lança-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air intimidé.

Maugrey fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Kingsley de demander du renfort en interrogatoire.

- « J'y vais » marmonna-t-il en refermant à clé son box par mesure de précaution.

Il entendit le bruit des pas de King qui s'en allait précipitamment. En général, les petits bleus ne restaient jamais très longtemps en sa compagnie.

D'un pas rapide, il se rendit dans les locaux où se déroulaient habituellement les interrogatoires. A travers une vitre sans teint, il aperçut Kingsley. Malheureusement, ce dernier lui cachait la personne qu'il interrogeait. Il frappa deux coups brefs à la porte et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

- « Fol Œil ! Te voilà ! » lança Kingsley en le voyant « Entre donc… »

Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- « Laisse moi te présenter Sidney Warusfel que nous venons de capturer en train de torturer une pauvre dame sous prétexte qu'elle est d'origine moldue »

Le dénommé Warusfel tremblait de tous ses membres en voyant les imposants aurors devant lui. Maugrey entraîna Kingsley un peu à l'écart après avoir jeter un regard dégoûté au jeune homme tremblotant.

- « C'est un mangemort ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse

- « Aucun doute, il porte la marque des Ténèbres, mais il ça doit être récent » répondit Kingsley sur le même ton

- « Face de Serpent faibli s'il est réduit a racoler tous les pauvres types qui traînent ! Non mais regarde le ! Il est mort de trouille ! Je suppose qu'il a avoué facilement »

- « Tous juste et il a aussi dit quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser ».

Tous les deux revinrent vers le jeune homme qui palissait à vu d'œil.

- « Allez Warusfel ! Raconte encore une fois pour mon collègue ce que tu viens de me dire ! » ordonna Kingsley d'une vois ferme

- « A… A propos de la vielle ? » bafouilla-t-il

- « Non bougre d'âne ! Ce que tu m'as dit après, sur celui qui te donnait tes instructions… »

Warusfel sursauta en tout en ne quittant pas Kingsley des yeux lança

- « Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de voir les Seigneurs de Ténèbres car je suis un novice. Un homme venait me donner mes instructions. Il ne me disait pas son nom, je devais l'appeler Monsieur. Il était jeune. J'ai suivi ses ordres un moment et un jour un autre homme est venu avec lui et il l'a appelé Croupton »

- « QUOI ! » s'écria Maugrey

- « C'est pour ça que je pensais que ça t'interresserait ! » ajouta Kingsley.

- « Croupton ? Tu en es bien sur ? »

- « Ou… oui… Sur et certain ! »

- « Mille dragons ! » s'exclama alors Maugrey en sortant de la pièce.

Il se rua comme un fou à travers les étages du Ministère jusqu'à atteindre les archives. Il fit sursauter la jeune sorcière qui travaillait là.

- « Il me faut impérativement la liste des personnes qui sont venu dans ses archives au court des trois derniers mois, ainsi que les dossiers qu'elles ont consultés ! » cria-t-il

- « Mais monsieur, je ne peux… »

- « Je suis Alastor Maugrey, Auror et je vous ordonne de me donner ce que je demande ! » vociféra l'auror.

Apeurée, la jeune sorcière sortit de son bureau un long parchemin qu'elle tendit à l'auror.

- « Si vous voulez le conserver, il faudra en faire une duplication… » lança timidement la jeune femme d'une voix timide.

Mais Maugrey ne l'écoutait pas. Il cherchait dans la liste des innombrables noms une preuve.

- « LA ! » hurla-t-il, faisant une fois de plus sursauter la jeune femme.

Le 28 octobre à 16h32 très précisément, Batémius Croupton Jr avait consulté le dossier de confidentialité des Longdubat.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre dix : A ma place**

_« Faut-il que je t'apprenne (…) les eaux troubles où je traîne (…) faut-il vraiment que tu saches tout ce que je caches ? Le doute au fond de moi. _

_(…) Je ne suis pas ce que tu attends de moi. Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? » _

_Axel Bauer/Zazie_

La salle se remplissait doucement parmi les murmures et les chuchotements des personnes déjà installées sur les gradins de pierre de cette salle austère. Lily se retourna et fixa l'assemblée. Juste derrière elle, se tenait Océane, l'air grave, la main crispée sur son ventre naissant et Remus qui avait revêtu son masque d'indifférence qu'il arborait toujours quand quelque chose le touchait vraiment. Plus loin le professeur Dumbledore qui la regardait en souriant, à ses côtés le professeur McGonnagall et Maugrey Fol Œil. Elle reconnut aussi la mère de Peter, toute de noir vêtue qui baissait les yeux d'un air grave. Plus bas, une jeune sorcière suçotait une plume d'un vert criard, un long morceau de parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Elle avait les cheveux blond et court, et sa robe rouge sombre donnait l'impression qu'une goutte de sang était tombée sur les pierres grises des gradins. Elle paraissait excitée par se qui allait se passer. Lily pensa qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une journaliste. La main de James sur la sienne, la fit se retourner. Il la regardait d'un air grave et tendu, comme si tout venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais ne parvint qu'à faire une légère grimace et il abandonna aussitôt. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne supportait pas le voir comme ça, cela lui faisait beaucoup trop de peine. A cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour que James soit moins perdu. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait serré contre elle, la tête collée sur sa poitrine. Elle aurait joué dans ses cheveux et en lui murmurant doucement les mots qui l'apaiseraient mais elle ne pouvait pas faire tout ça, pas ici. Le cœur lourd, elle se contenta de caresser la joue de son mari d'un geste très tendre. Pendant quelques secondes, James ferma les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et se remit à observer en contrebas les deux fauteuils aux bras dotés de lourdes chaînes encore vide des accusés, l'air totalement perdu. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Quand les Maraudeurs s'étaient-ils disloqués à ce point ? Lily n'en savait rien, mais regrettait l'immense gâchis qui s'en découlait. Elle espérait vraiment que ce procès répondrait à toutes leurs questions.

- « Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Le fils Croupton… Et bien ce serait un mangemort ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Je vous jure ! C'est Fol Œil, l'auror qui aurait tout découvert ! On dit même que c'est Croupton qui a torturé les Longdubat ! »

Les deux femmes derrière James, parlaient tellement fort que tous le monde les entendaient, mais les deux commères n'en avaient cure. Les murmures se faisaient entendre. Depuis trois jours, les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. Comment le Bartémius Croupton Jr, le fils d'un notable si respecté, avait pu basculer dans le camp des mangemorts ? La rumeur voulait même qu'un procès extraordinaire se tiendrait dans peu de temps et que le père jugerait lui-même le fils.

Lily soupira, les trahisons étaient décidément à la mode ses derniers temps.

- « Mesdames, Messieurs, la cour » annonça alors une voix atone sortie de nulle part

Toute l'assemblée se leva alors et observa avec attention l'arrivée des juges. Bartémius Croupton, le visage grave et fermé prit place et leur signe à tous de s'asseoir. James prit alors la main de Lily dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Lily avait l'impression d'être un peu comme sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et échangèrent un regard grave avant de redonner pleinement leur attention au procès qui débutait.

- « Affaire 175. Potter - Black - Pettigrow. Faites entrez les accusés » annonça la même voix atone

Le cœur de Lily se serra lorsqu'elle vit entrer dans la pièce Sirius et Peter, tous deux les poings liés. Tous les deux avaient terriblement maigrit et affichait un teint cireux presque fantomatique faisant ressortir leurs cernes. Ils faisaient peur à voir. Lily sentit que James lui broyait la main dans la sienne. D'un geste doux, elle tapota la main de son mari qui relâcha son étreinte avec un sourire d'excuse. Lily eut de la peine de le voir ainsi, elle avait envie de pleurer et de l'entraîner, loin, très loin de ce tribunal où il ne serait jamais plus question de trahison.

Un homme s'approcha des deux hommes et leur ouvrir désigna chacun un fauteuil dans lequel ils s'installèrent. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent alors autour de leurs bras les empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Sirius et Peter n'échangèrent aucun regard. Sirius se contentait de fixer le juge avec une froide détermination alors que Peter regardait tout autour de lui avec de petits mouvements de tête craintifs. Lily ressentit alors du plus profond de son être une vague de haine monter en elle en voyant celui à qui, James et elle avait fait aveuglément confiance et qui les avait trahi. Un jeune sorcier s'approcha alors de Peter et demanda d'une voix forte

- « Vous êtes Peter Néron Pettigrow ? »

- « Oui » répondit Peter dans un cri qui ressemblait vaguement à un couinement

L'homme s'approcha alors de Sirius

- « Vous êtes Sirius Persée Black ? »

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Lily frissonna et entendit derrière elle un faible gémissement de son amie. Océane devait être dans un état épouvantable.

- « Vous comparaissez aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions déterminer lequel de vous deux à commis un acte de trahison entraînant ainsi l'attaque de la famille Potter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres » annonça d'une voix claire et ferme Bartémius Croupton.

Il se mit alors à faire un récit de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, d'après la déposition que James et Lily avaient faites et les témoignages des aurors arrivés sur place après. Ce fut une épreuve pour Lily de ré-entendre cette histoire. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, sa tête lui tournait, elle avait envie que tout cela se termine.

Sirius écouta le récit tout en continuant de fixer Bartémius Croupton. Sa mâchoire se serrait et se desserrait au fil du récit, ses poings serrés tremblaient légèrement. Peter fixait le sol avec obstination, ne manifestant aucune réaction. Il donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer.

- « Nous allons maintenant laisser un cour instant la parole aux accusés. Monsieur Pettigrow ? » lança alors Croutpon en se tournant vers le fauteuil du jeune homme.

- « Je suis innocent. Tout le monde sait que c'était Sirius le Gardien, moi je n'étais au courant de rien » couina-t-il

- « Et que faites vous des déclarations de monsieur et madame Potter qui certifient que vous étiez le Gardien ? »

- « Ce sont des mensonges, ils savent plus ce qu'il disent les pauvres. Ils ont dû être soumis à l'Impérium ou ils ont du subir une modification de mémoire ! Pourquoi diraient-ils ça sinon, nous sommes tous si proche ? »

Lily soupira violemment et serra tendrement la main de James. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il mentir si effrontément alors qu'il savait pertinemment que James et elle se trouvaient dans la salle ?

- « C'est lui qui a dû subir une modification de mémoire… » glissa James à son oreille d'une voix tendue.

Lily le regarda avec étonnement.

- « Il ont dû lui faire boire du véritaserum et le faire avouer, puis ils ont modifiés sa mémoire pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien… Comment expliques-tu qu'il ai vendu la mèche sinon ? » chuchota-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle « C'est un Maraudeur. Et un Maraudeur ne trahit pas l'un des siens ! »

Lily le regarda stupéfaite. Il pensait que Peter avait été manipulé, qu'il ne les avait pas livré de son plein gré ? Il croyait en son innocence ! La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'était plus convaincue par les arguments de son mari. Pour elle, Peter les avait trahi, un point c'est tout. Il avait mis en péril leurs vies et surtout celle de Harry, il ne méritait plus leur amitié et elle souhaitait le voir envoyer à Azkaban. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec James. Elle se replongea alors dans le procès.

- « Comment expliquez vous alors, monsieur Pettigrow, le masque de mangemort que nous avons retrouvé dans votre appartement ? » reprit Croupton

- « C'est un complot ! On cherche à me nuire ! » s'écria Peter avec véhémence. « Je ne suis pas un mangemort et je n'en ai jamais été un ! »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle, Lily entendait derrière elle Océane s'agiter. Elle se retourna et aperçut son amie, l'air mauvais, fixer d'un œil rageur celui qui avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de son amoureux.

- « Faites taire ce sale rat ! »souffla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante sans cesser de garder ses mains sur son ventre.

Lily se retourna vers Peter et constata qu'il regardait d'un air suppliant dans leur direction. Frissonnant de dégoût et de rage, elle jeta un coup d'œil à James qui regardait son ancien ami avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de tristesse qui atterra la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra de toutes ses forces d'avoir la force de tenir tout le long de ce procès, tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- « Bien, monsieur Pettigrow, la cour vous remercie de votre témoignage » décréta Croupton « Passons à vous monsieur Black, qu'avez-vous à déclarer ? »

- « Peter ment. Je n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily Potter. Comme je l'ai déjà signalé, nous avons changé les plans au dernier moment, pensant faire un coup de bluff. Si j'avais douté une seule seconde du bien fondé de ce changement, je ne l'aurais pas effectué. Monsieur Croupton, James est mon frère, Lily ma sœur et Harry est presque mon fils, je n'aurais pas pu faire quoique se soit qui ai pu leur nuire »

- « Qu'avez-vous à répondre aux accusations de magie noire que monsieur Pettigrow portent contre vous ? »

- « Elles sont infondées. J'ai bel et bien été élevé dans une famille qui croyait à la supériorité du sang pur et qui pratiquait la magie noire, mais j'ai été renié car on me considérait traître à mon sang. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué autre chose que la magie blanche. »

- « Monsieur Black nous a fournit le document officiel par lequel il a été renié par ses parents, il est signé de sa mère » lança alors un greffier en brandissant un parchemin bien haut. « De plus sa déposition, mademoiselle Océane Ellen Daquaria assure que monsieur Black n'a jamais effectué le moindre acte de magie noire »

- « Très bien, mais au vu des liens qui existent entre mademoiselle Daquaria et monsieur Black, son témoignage est soumis à une extrême réserve. » répondit Croupton, puis ajouta en se tournant vers Sirius « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter ? »

- « Si, je suis innocent. Peter nous a tous trahi dans cette affaire »

- « Vous vous rendez bien compte que votre déposition est loin d'être aussi argumentée que celle de monsieur Pettigrow ? » le prévint Croupton d'une voix sèche.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'inventer des excuses contrairement à Peter. Je suis innocent et ce que j'ai raconté est exactement ce qui c'est passé et coïncide avec la version de James et Lily. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de preuves plus forte » déclara fermement le jeune homme.

D'autres murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Cette fois, ce fut la mère de Peter qui siffla quelque chose que Lily ne comprit pas. Sirius ne les regarda pas, il se contentait de fixer droit devant lui, l'air déterminé.

Bartémius Croupton griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'il tendit à l'un des autres juges qui le fit passer à son voisin et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les juges aient lu le papier. Ils se concertèrent un moment. Lily se demanda si cela était bon signe, et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule. La salle était parcourue par un murmure curieux.

Bartémius Croupton repris alors la parole.

- « La cour demande un moment de délibération, la séance est suspendue. Elle reprendra dans deux heures »

Les murmures s'intensifièrent alors. Les juges quittèrent la salle tandis que deux hommes entrèrent et vinrent récupérer les deux accusés qu'ils firent sortir de la pièce. Petit à petit, la salle se vida alors. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Remus, Océane, James et Lily. Ces derniers se retournèrent pour regarder leurs amis. Tous étaient pâles et tendus. Ils ne dirent rien, les mots étaient de toute façon inutiles. Lily regarda tout autour d'elle. Cette salle vide l'angoissait, elle ne se sentit pas bien. Elle entreprit alors de se lever pour faire quelques pas afin d'évacuer son stress sa tête se mit violemment à tourner et elle préféra se rasseoir. Ses lèvres avaient perdu toute leur couleur et sa respiration était saccadée.

Ce fut Océane qui se rendit compte du malaise de son amie.

- « Lily ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- « Non » souffla la jeune femme « Je viens d'avoir un vertige »

James se tourna vivement vers elle d'un air inquiet.

- « Par Merlin ! Tu as une tête à faire peur ! On devrait sortir un peu, tu pourrais prendre un peu l'air ! » déclara-t-il

- « Oui, ça me ferait du bien ! » répondit la jeune femme alors que Remus l'aidait à se lever. « Merci, Remus »

Elle prit alors les manettes du fauteuil de James sur laquelle elle s'appuya pour se donner de l'équilibre. Doucement, ils quittèrent la salle. Ils se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur du Ministère. Toute l'assistance s'était rassemblée dans le couloir en une foule compacte et bruyante. Lily se sentit encore plus étouffée, elle fut prise de bouffée de chaleur et respirait difficilement parmi tout ce monde. Océane n'était qui n'était pas non plus dans une forme olympique dû prendre le bras de Remus pour avancer parmi la foule.

- « Allons dans l'Atrium, il y aura plus de place » proposa alors le jeune homme en appelant l'ascenseur.

Tous y montèrent et se rendirent en silence dans l'Atrium. Il y avait en effet moins de monde. Lily poussa le fauteuil de James jusqu'à la fontaine et vint s'installer sur le bord. Elle prit un peu d'eau dans sa main et se la passa sur le visage. Elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Océane préféra s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos appuyée contre la fontaine. Remus resta debout. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. James couvait sa femme du regard. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs mais avait toujours une petite mine. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

- « J'ai faim ! » déclara-t-il alors interrompant ses amis dans le cour de leurs sombres pensées « J'irais bien me chercher un truc à manger »

Il fit tourner les roues de son fauteuil et Lily entama un mouvement pour se lever pour l'accompagner mais Remus l'arrêta.

- « C'est bon Lily, je vais l'accompagner. Reste assise un peu… »

Lily le remercia d'un sourire et les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Elle se sentait incroyablement faible.

- « Pourquoi nous font-ils attendre ? Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de deux heures ? » demanda Océane au bout d'un moment plus pour elle-même que pour obtenir véritablement une réponse.

Lily se contenta de soupirer. Elle s'était définitivement décidée à ne rien essayer de comprendre. Elle se laissa glisser près de son amie pour pouvoir appuyé sa tête et son dos sur le bord de la fontaine.

Les gens passaient près d'elle en leur jetant des regards agacés. Deux jeunes femmes assises par terre, au beau milieu du Ministère de la Magie, il y avait de quoi faire tiquer, Lily et Océane étaient trop perdues dans leurs pensées pour s'en apercevoir.

C'est ainsi que James et Remus les retrouvèrent quand ils revinrent.

- « Dans ton état tu ne devrais pas resté assise par terre sur le sol froid ! » lança Remus à Océane en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- « C'est valable pour toi aussi Lily. Tu n'es déjà pas dans ton assiette, ce n'est pas la peine que tu tombes malade en plus » murmura James alors que sa femme se levait en souriant faiblement.

Remus alla ensuite dire quelques mots au sorcier d'accueil qui lui fit alors apparaître trois chaises que le jeune homme porta jusqu'à ses amis.

Tous s'installèrent alors après avoir chaleureusement remercier Remus.

- « Tiens Lily » lança James en lui tendant une barre chocolaté « Mange, un peu de sucre, ça ne devrais pas te faire de mal »

Lily prit le chocolat en souriant faiblement et en croqua un tout petit morceau.

- « Tu en veux Océane ? » proposa le jeune homme en sortant de sa poche une autre barre chocolatée.

- « Non merci James. C'est gentil, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas la garder si je l'avale… » soupira la jeune fille d'un air un peu dégoûté.

James haussa les épaules, rangea sucrerie et se tourna vers sa femme qui grignotait plus qu'elle ne mangeait.

- « Ca ne serre à rien de faire semblant Lily, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas tout mangé » insista-t-il avec douceur en caressant les cheveux roux de sa femme.

- « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme… » souligna Remus un peu inquiet

- « Ne vous en faites pas les garçons, ce n'est rien. Un petit passage à vide, d'ailleurs, je me sens déjà mieux. »

Et c'était vrai. Ses joues avaient retrouvées de la couleur.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les quatre dans l'atrium un long moment. Puis ils reprirent le chemin de la salle d'audience après avoir rendu ses chaises au sorcier d'accueil. Presque toute l'assemblée était déjà installée et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent en les regardant arriver. Lily vit James et Remus prendre un masque d'indifférence face à toute l'agitation dont ils étaient la cause. Elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à ne pas montrer son trouble, mais la main de James fermement serré sur la sienne la calma quelque peu. Ils reprirent leurs places en silence. Lily aperçut la jeune sorcière blonde à la robe rouge qu'elle avait remarqué au début se tourner vers eux et que sur ses genoux la plume verte noircissait sans discontinuer le long morceau de parchemin sous la dictée de sa propriétaire. Lily lui fit un timide sourire et vit le regard dédaigneux de la jeune femme glisser sur elle avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête vers le centre de la pièce.

- « Mesdames, Messieurs, la cour » annonça une nouvelle fois la voix atone sortie de nulle part.

Dans un silence chargé d'excitation, de curiosité et d'appréhension, l'assemblée se leva. Les juges et Bartémius Croupton entrèrent alors suivit par Peter et Sirius qui furent réinstallés dans les fauteuils aux chaînes.

Croutpon se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- « Par délibération de l'ensembles des juges dans l'affaire 175 : Potter - Black – Pettigrow, il a été décidé, au vu de la complexité de cette histoire de faire témoigner les accusés sous véritaserum »

Un vacarme assourdissant accueillit cette nouvelle. De mémoire d'homme peu d'affaire avait nécessité l'emploi du véritaserum. Lily crut voir la plume de la journaliste exploser de joie. Elle-même se sentait à la fois soulagée et anxieuse. James soupira à côté d'elle et lui lança un sourire d'encouragement.

- « C'est excellent pour Sirius ça ! » déclara Océane à leur oreille.

Lily et James se retournèrent vers elle en souriant faiblement, elle paraissait tellement soulagée.

- « SILENCE ! » s'écria Bartémius Croupton.

Il fut obéit immédiatement. Tout monde regardait avec curiosité la réaction des deux accusés.

Alors que Sirius, un curieux sourire aux lèvres regardait avec confiance les juges, Peter s'agitait sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise

- « Mais l'emploi du véritaserum n'est-il pas… » commença-t-il faiblement

- « … Reservé à des affaires extrêmement importante, exactement. Et figurez-vous que la haute trahison est un de ces cas de figures » continua Croupton à sa place. « Les conséquences de ce procès sont primordiales pour d'autres affaires d'extrême importance »

Haute trahison ? Lily était étonnée. La trahison de Peter ne relevait pas de la trahison d'Etat et elle ne comprenait pas que le Ministère accorde autant d'importance à leur histoire.

Autres affaires d'extrême importance ? A part la guerre, Lily ne voyait pas de quelles autres affaires il s'agissait. A moins que…

Elle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui la regardait en souriant. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Lily comprit alors que le professeur Dumbledore avait mis Croupton au courant pour la prophétie et le rôle qu'Harry aurait à jouer dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est pour cela que l'on accordait tant d'importance à la découverte du véritable traître. James aussi semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion car il serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Un sorcier arriva alors avec sur un plateau deux verres contenant une infime quantité de potion transparente.

- « Un de vous deux est volontaire pour être le premier ? » demanda Croupton certain qu'aucun des deux n'accepterait.

- « Moi ! » s'écria alors Sirius « Je veux bien être le premier je n'ai rien à cacher ! »

Océane laissa échapper un gémissement. Bartémius Croupton fixait le jeune homme avec incrédulité.

- « Très bien… » murmura-t-il un peu étonné en tendant un des verres à Sirius qui le prit d'une main décidée.

Avant d'avaler la potion, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui tremblait comme une feuille sur sa chaise

- « Que crains-tu Peter, je croyais que tu étais innocent ? » ironisa-t-il en buvant sa potion d'un trait.

- « Je prierais l'assemblée de bien vouloir se taire afin de ne pas intercéder avec les question des juges ! » s'exclama un greffier d'une voix forte.

- « Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda Croupton

- « Sirius Persée Black »

- « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

- « 21 ans »

- « Savez vous qui je suis ? »

- « Vous êtes Bartémius Croupton, chef du département de Justice Magique »

- « Parfait… Nous pouvons commencer. Etes vous le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily Potter ? »

- « Non »

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle

- « Savez-vous qui était ce Gardien ? »

- « Oui, Peter Pettigrow »

- « Quand le sortilège Fidélitas a-t-il eu lieu sur le manoir Potter ? »

- « Le 25 octobre 1981 vers 08h00 du matin »

- « Qui savait que ce sortilège allait être réalisé ? »

- « Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Lily et James Potter, Océane Daquaria, moi-même et le matin du rituel, Peter Pettigrow »

- « Etes vous un mangemort ? »

- « Non »

- « Avez-vous d'une manière ou d'une autre donné des informations aux Seigneurs des Ténèbres ? »

- « A part permettre à Peter de trahir James et Lily en inversant nos rôle le jour du rituel, jamais. »

- « Ce sera tout ! » décréta Croupton

La salle était en ébullition, suite aux déclarations de Sirius.

- « Par Merlin ! C'était donc vrai ! » s'exclama Remus abasourdi alors que Océane le regardait en souriant.

On donna alors l'antidote à Sirius qui dès qu'il eut repris le contrôle total de son esprit se tourna, triomphant, vers Peter. Il le regarda un moment avec un regard de haine et de joie mêlée, un regard qui disait clairement « Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir maintenant ? »

Un silence de mort régna alors dans la pièce. Tout le monde, de la personne placée la plus haut dans les gradins, au juge le plus près des fauteuils des accusés, scrutait Peter qui semblait totalement figé sur place.

- « A vous monsieur Pettigrow » déclara alors Croupton d'un air las.

Le jeune fixa avec horreur le verre qu'on lui tendait mais ne fit aucun geste pour le prendre. Son corps était secoué de violents tremblements. Il se mit alors observer la foule d'un air désespéré, cherchant une planche de salut. Son regard effrayé se posa alors sur James.

- « JAMES ! James, mon ami ! Tu le sais toi que je suis innocent ! Dis-leur ! Dis-leur que je n'aurais jamais pu te trahir ! Racontes-leur à quel point nous étions ami, presque frère ! On a toujours tout partager ! Souviens toi de tous nos fou rires, de toutes nos blagues ! Je ne t'ai pas trahi James, je n'aurais pas pu ! DIS LEUR ! »

Lily était écoeurée. Elle sentait une nausée la gagner. Comment osait-il hurler tous ses mensonges ? Comment pouvait-il prendre James à témoin ? De quel droit lui adressait-il encore la parole ? Elle fixa son mari qui était visiblement en proie à une intense hésitation. Il n'allait pas faire ça ? Il n'allait tout de même pas prendre la défense de ce traître ! Elle posa sa main sur son bras, le ramenant à la réalité et le doute qu'elle lu dans ses yeux la déchira. Elle se contenta de faire non de la tête et James ferma les yeux d'un air résigné.

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de James, Peter se tourna alors vers Sirius.

- « Sirius… Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça… Comprends moi, ils ont des techniques de persuasions très efficace… Ils… Ils m'ont soumis à l'Impérium… Sirius, mon ami, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? » pleurnicha-t-il pitoyablement.

Heureusement que les lourdes chaînes du fauteuil de Sirius retenaient fermement le jeune homme car il semblait près à bondir sur Peter. La colère et la fureur le dévisageaient, il était terrifiant.

- « J'aurais préférer MOURIR ! » cracha-t-il avec haine « J'aurais préférer mourir plutôt que de trahir mes amis ! »

La plume de la journaliste sembla s'exciter tout d'un coup et parcourut frénétiquement le parchemin qu'elle noircissait à vue d'œil. Cette affaire allait apparemment faire grands bruits. Toute la salle était parcourue d'un murmure excité.

- « Silence ! » s'écria Croupton qui était resté muet tout ce temps « SILENCE ! »

Le murmure cessa aussitôt. Seul les grattements de la plume sur le parchemin se faisaient encore entendre.

- « Je vous le demande encore une fois. Avez-vous trahi James et Lily Potter ? » demanda Croupton en se tournant vers Peter.

- « NON ! » s'écria le jeune homme avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- « Menteur ! »

- « Black a été soumis au véristaserum ! Il est innocent ! »

- « Pettigrow à Azkaban ! »

De toutes parts, les personnes présentes hurlaient son écoeurement devant la mauvaise fois évidente de l'accusés.

- « Silence ! » repris Croupton , totalement excédé « SILENCE OU JE FAIS EVACUER LA SALLE ! »

Le silence revint immédiatement. Croupton se retourna alors vers Peter.

- « Pettigrow, je vais vous poser cette question pour la dernière fois. Sachez tout de même qu'un aveu de votre part pourrait réduire votre peine… Avez-vous trahi James et Lily Potter ? »

- « NOOOOON ! Non ! Non ! Non ! » hurla Peter en pleurant « James ! Je te jure qu'ils m'ont forcé, je n'ai jamais voulu… Maman ! Maman s'il te plait ! Dis-leur que je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne ! Dis-leur que je n'en suis pas capable ! Maman, il t'aurait fait du mal si j'avais résisté ! »

Il fixait sa mère malgré les lourdes larmes qui inondaient son visage. La mère de Peter détourna son regard de celui de son fils. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Qu'on lui fasse boire le véritaserum ! » lança alors sèchement Croupton qui perdait vraiment patience

Ils durent se mettre à trois pour forcer Peter à avaler la potion tant il se débattait pour tenter de se soustraire à la potion de vérité. Ils attendirent un petit moment que la potion fasse son effet. Toute la salle retenait son souffle.

- « Commençons… Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda Croupton en le fixant dans les yeux.

- « Peter Néron Pettigrow »répondit le jeune homme visiblement malgré lui.

Il paraissait mortifié.

- « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

- « 21 ans »

- « Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

- « Je dois répondre de trahison devant ce tribunal »

- « Bien…Etes vous le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily Potter ? »

Lily, James, et Océane retinrent leur souffle.

- « Oui »

- « Avez-vous divulgué l'emplacement de leur manoir au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

- « Oui »

Le cri déchirant de la mère du jeune homme se fit alors entendre, accompagné de quelques murmures.

- « Avez-vous donnez d'autres informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

- « Oui » couina Peter totalement impuissant

- « Depuis combien de temps ? »

- « Plus d'un an »

- « Etes vous un mangemort depuis cette période? »

- « Oui »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Peter était pâle mais avait arrêter de trembler, il regardait autour de lui avec haine.

- « Bon, le tribunal va donc rendre son verdict… » commença Bartémius Croupton

- « ATTENDEZ ! »

James s'était levé en hurlant. Il fut instantanément le point de mire de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. La journaliste le regardait d'un air ravi. Comme il était faible, il vacilla mais parvint à garder l'équilibre. Lily le regarda avec surprise.

- « Attendez » repris James « Laissez moi lui poser une question ! »

Croupton le regarda un moment, le visage impassible. Il menait visiblement un combat intérieur assez féroce.

- « Allez-y, mais une unique question ! »

James prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

- « Peter, est-ce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou n'importe qui d'autre t'a forcé à faire tout ça ? »

Peter le regarda un moment sans ciller puis répondit d'une voix forte.

- « Non, j'ai toujours tout fait de plein gré ».

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre onze : Pardonne moi**

_« Pardonne-moi (…)_

_Je n'avais rien compris Des mots et des regards Qui ont changé nos vies._

_Mes fausses illusions Mes erreurs, mes oublis_

_Les mauvaises questions Et tout c' qu'on s'est pas dit » _

_Patrick Fiori_

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Le cauchemar était fini, il était libre, enfin libre. Il se redressa sur un coude et observa un moment la jeune femme nue qui dormait près de lui. « Merlin ce qu'elle est belle ! » pensa-t-il en souriant. Elle souriait dans son sommeil, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés un peu partout autour de sa tête. Il laissa glisser son regard sur son cou blanc qu'il avait longuement embrassé avant que la jeune femme ne s'endorme, puis descendit jusqu'à ses seins qu'il aimait tant. Il n'arrêta pas là son observation, il descendit lentement son regard et s'arrêta sur le joli ventre légèrement gonflé. Il le regarda avec attendrissement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'annonce de sa paternité allait autant le remuer. Lui, le grand Sirius Black, se sentait dégouliner de tendresse à la vue de ce tout petit ventre habité. Océane se mit à frissonner, il remonta alors un peu les couvertures sur elle et la vit sourire de plus belle. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple sourire puisse lui procurer tant de joie. Mais il avait découvert tellement de chose avec elle. Il comprenait enfin tout ce que James lui disait à propos de Lily et qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite en ne cessant pas d'essayer de poser son regard sur le corps d'une de leur camarade de classe. Comme ce temps lui semblait là maintenant, comme cela lui semblait futile. Il n'était plus cet adolescent dragueur et briseur de cœur. Il avait changé, ils avaient tous changé et maintenant les Maraudeurs n'existait plus. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Il avait vraiment réalisé tout ça la veille, au moment où le verdict était tombé. Les Maraudeurs étaient morts, Peter les avait tué. A la pensée de celui qui avait été leur ami, il sentit une bouffée de rage monter en lui. Il préféra se lever pour ne pas réveiller Océane. Il s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de la chambre. Océane et lui étaient venus à l'appartement de James et Lily, le leur ne leur ayant pas encore été restitué par la Justice Magique. Sans allumer la lumière, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et se mit à ruminer ses idées noires.

Il revoyait le visage effondré de James quand Peter avait finalement avoué qu'il les avait de son plein gré trahi. Rien ne pourrait effacer cette image de sa mémoire. Pour James, c'était tout son Univers qui s'écroulait. Il n'avait jamais voulu croire une seule seconde qu'il puisse y avoir un traître parmi eux. Même s'ils s'étaient trompés mutuellement, Remus et lui avait y avaient eux déjà penser et avaient eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, pas James. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit un mot de toute la soirée. Alors que Lily et Océane avait laissé éclater leur joie à l'idée de le retrouver, James n'avait rien dit. Mais Sirius ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que son ami était heureux de le savoir libre, il le lui avait dit au tribunal. Il respectait son silence, il lui fallait le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

Sirius haïssait aussi Peter pour ça. Pour avoir détruit James, pour les avoir séparé Lily et lui de Harry, d'avoir réduit à néant ses illusions sur l'amitié éternelle. Il le haïssait aussi pour lui avoir fait rater un mois et demi de la grossesse d'Océane et enfin, il le haïssait pour la haine qu'il lui vouait. Comment pouvait-on se tromper à se point sur quelqu'un ? Quand Peter avait-il changé ? Avait-il toujours été comme cela ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose qui l'aurait poussé à devenir un mangemort ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et ni James s'approcher de lui. Il sursauta quand son ami posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? » demanda James d'une voix grave en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de lui

- « Non » soupira Sirius

- « Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda alors James d'un air malheureux

- « On ne le saura jamais je pense… »

- « C'est insensé, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu le pousser à faire ça ! »

- « Tu sais, je crois que ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. On devrait essayer d'aller de l'avant pour le moment. Quand le temps aura passé, on pourra peut-être y voir plus clair » répondit Sirius d'une petite voix.

James le regarda un moment sans rien dire.

- « Je suis désolé » lança-t-il alors

- « De quoi ? » s'étonna Sirius

- « De ne t'avoir montrer plus à quel point je suis content de te voir là ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Ne sois pas stupide, je sais très bien tout ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mette à danser sur la table pour montrer ton soulagement. Je sais très bien que tu as des tonnes de soucis en tête en ce moment » répondit-il

- « J'aurais quand même pu au moins éviter de faire la tête ce soir alors que tout le monde était heureux de te retrouver »

- « C'est Lily qui t'as grondé ? »

- « Non, je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul. Elle m'a dit d'ailleurs que tu comprendrais sans doute très bien que je sois chamboulé »

- « Tu devrais l'écouter plus souvent ta femme, elle a raison »

James se mit alors à sourire. Il se leva et alla prendre son ami dans ses bras un moment, puis retourna s'asseoir.

- « Je me sens mieux » souffla-t-il

- « On me le dit souvent ! » plaisanta Sirius « Un petit câlin dans mes bras, et tout va beaucoup mieux ! »

- « C'est donc par charité que tu flirtais avec toutes ses filles. Tu les aidais juste à ne pas déprimer ! » répondit James en souriant

- « Exactement, mais maintenant, il n'y en aura plus qu'une seule qui aura se privilège. Tu sais, je suis sur maintenant qu'Océane est ma Lily à moi ! »

- « Ca faisait longtemps que je le savais moi, il en a fallut du temps pour que tu te l'admettes ! »

- « Que veux-tu ? J'ai toujours été lent à la détente ! » continua Sirius d'une voix faussement désolé.

James le regarda un moment en souriant puis son regard redevint grave.

- « James ? » demanda Sirius devant le brusque changement d'humeur de son ami

- « J'ai du mal à m'amuser en ce moment. Je ne pourrais être pleinement heureux que lorsque l'on aura récupéré Harry… »

- « Je comprends. A moi aussi il me manque, la petite crevette. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis là maintenant et je vais tout faire pour qu'on vous le rende ! Tous ensemble, si on se serre les coudes, on y arrivera ! » déclara Sirius avec tant de véhémence que James se mit à sourire.

Ils entendirent alors le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Océane, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux gonflés de sommeil sortit de la chambre en robe de chambre et entra dans le salon.

- « Je vais finir par être jalouse ! Tu profites de mon sommeil pour passer la nuit avec un autre ! » lança-t-elle en souriant d'une voix endormie.

- « C'est nous qui t'avons réveillé ? » demanda James

- « Oui… » lança-t-elle alors en se laissant tombé dans un troisième fauteuil.

- « Désolé… » s'excusa James

- « J'espère qu'on n'a pas réveillé Lily aussi » reprit Sirius en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne

- « Je ne pense pas. Elle est très fatiguée en ce moment, et elle a le sommeil lourd » lança James en souriant.

Océane étouffa un bâillement et pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

- « Tu devrais retourner te coucher » suggéra Sirius en souriant « Je te rejoindrais dans un petit moment »

- « Ouais, je vais me prendre un verre de lait et j'y retourne » répondit la jeune fille en commençant à se lever

- « Non, non, laisse j'y vais ! » répliqua Sirius en se levant précipitamment pour gagner la cuisine.

Océane se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents tandis que James pouffait discrètement. Lorsque Sirius revint, un verre à la main, il vit leurs airs amusés et se mit à sourire.

- « Vous pouvez bien vous moquez de moi, je m'en fiche royalement ! Si j'ai envie de couver Océane, je la couverais et se ne sont pas quelques petits sourires narquois qui vont m'en dissuader » lança-t-il en tendant le verre à Océane.

- « Mais personne n'a l'intention de se moquer de toi ! » répondit James d'un air franchement amusé

- « Menteur ! Tu as juré de me faire payer mes plaisanteries que je faisais sur toi quand Lily était enceinte et qu'elle te faisait faire n'importe quoi ! » répliqua Sirius en fixant James qui riait doucement maintenant.

- « Ca me fait du bien que tu sois là ! Personne mieux que toi ne sait remonter le moral de quelqu'un ! » souffla James en souriant

- « A ton service vieux frère ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Il attendit un moment et Océane vint lui ouvrir.

- « Tiens Remus ! Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle rayonnante.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Il était heureux de voir que la jeune femme avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, la présence de Sirius auprès d'elle lui avait donné un nouveau souffle.

- « Bien, merci. Toi aussi tu as l'air en pleine forme »

- « Mon chéri est de retour, je ne pouvais rien demander de mieux » répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de le laisser entrer.

- « James et Lily ne sont pas là ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non, ils sont partis faire des courses. Ils cherchent des cadeaux de Noël pour Harry. Ils espèrent qu'ils pourront le voir avant le procès »

Remus soupira. La bataille juridique de ses amis était en effet loin d'être terminée. Il entra dans le salon et aperçut Sirius plonger dans la lecture de la « Gazette du Sorcier ».

- « Tu lis les journaux toi maintenant ? » s'amusa le jeune homme en souriant

- « Je mets à jour mon dossier de presse ! » répliqua Sirius en souriant. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à cette Rita Skeeter mais elle en a écrit des trucs sur moi, on dirait qu'elle m'aime bien ! Je suis sure que Lily appréciera le passage qu'elle a écrit sur elle ! Attends… ''Une jeune femme à la beauté surfaite dont on voit immédiatement qu'elle n'a pas inventé l'eau tiède''… Par contre James aussi lui a bien plu… »

D'un geste amusé, il jeta le journal au loin, se leva alors et alla saluer son ami.

- « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » demanda Sirius

Remus jeta un coup d'œil un peu gêné à Océane.

- « Je voudrait te parler » répondit-il.

- « Je vous laisse ! » décréta alors la jeune femme.

- « Je ne voulait pas te mettre dehors ! » s'excusa le jeune homme

- « Ne t'en fais pas Remus, de toutes façons, j'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air ! »

Elle alla embrasser Sirius, prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement après leur avoir adressé un petit signe de la main. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer et Remus se tourna vers son ami

- « Félicitation au fait ! Alors comme ça tu vas être papa ? »

- « Oui ! » répondit Sirius en souriant « Tu ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait pas vrai ? »

- « Oh, je me doutais bien qu'un jour où l'autre elle arriverait à arriver à ses fins… » répondit simplement Remus en s'asseyant.

Sirius se mit à rire et s'installa lui aussi.

- « Je suis heureux. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais ce bébé me rend heureux. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas uniquement pour me féliciter que tu es venu. Sinon tu n'aurais pas viré la future maman » reprit-il en souriant.

- « Non, en effet » lança Remus

Les deux hommes prirent alors un air beaucoup plus grave.

- « Je suis venu m'excuser » commença Remus

- « Non, s'il te plait, oublions ça ! »

- « Non, il faut vraiment que je m'excuse ! Ca ne date pas d'hier ! Dès que James nous a prévenu qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous, j'ai pensé à toi. Je n'en ai pas démordu, je me suis convaincu que c'était toi, je n'ai pas pensé à Peter une seule seconde alors que toi je t'ai accablé ! »

- « Mais moi aussi, je me suis fait avoir par ce sale rat. Moi aussi je t'ai soupçonné sans chercher à savoir si Peter ne pourrait pas être ce traître ! On est à égalité sur ce coup là Remus »

- « Mais moi j'ai continué à y croire ! Même quand Océane me hurlait la confiance qu'elle avait en ton innocence, même quand James m'a avoué que tu n'étais pas leur Gardien, même à ce moment là j'ai douté ! Je voulais tellement avoir raison ! Peter ne pouvait pas être un espion, il était trop faible pour ça, je ne voulais pas y croire ! »

- « Il nous a vraiment eu sur toute la ligne » souffla Sirius d'un air mauvais

- « Oui. Quoiqu'il en soit Sirius, j'ai douté de toi et j'en suis désolé. Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour ça. »

- « Est-ce que tu doute encore de moi maintenant ? » demanda Sirius d'un air grave

- « NON ! Bien sur que non ! J'ai compris ! J'ai réalisé que c'était Peter le responsable de cet horrible gâchis ! » s'écria Remus en se levant presque « Tu es mon ami Sirius, sincèrement, et je voudrais pouvoir continuer à être le tien. »

Sirius se leva, Remus l'imita. Face à face, ils s'observèrent un moment.

- « Bien sur que tu es mon ami ! Remus je ne t'en veux pas une seule seconde. Tu as été toi aussi victime de Peter. »

Les deux amis se prirent alors un moment dans leur bras, les yeux brillants. Puis se séparèrent.

- « On ne va pas laisser ce sale rat détruire notre amitié ! » déclara Sirius en souriant

- « Se sera notre victoire sur lui ! Rester unis malgré tout ! » renchérit Remus en souriant également.

- « Voilà qui est donc régler. Tout ceci appartient au passé maintenant et allons de l'avant ! »

- « Exactement ! »

- « Tu permets que je t'invite boire un verre pour fêter ça ? »

- « Avec plaisir ! On en profitera pour fêter ta future paternité ! » répondit Remus en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Et ça ? Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait lui plaire ? » demanda James en désignant un petit balai magique pour enfant.

- « Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne pas lui offrir de balai pour le moment. Nous sommes en hivers, il ne pourra pas jouer avec comme il voudra. On verra pour son anniversaire » répondit Lily

James soupira et fit avancer son fauteuil de quelques mètres.

- « Donc je suppose que tu ne vas vouloir non plus d'un tapis volant miniature ? »

Lily le regarda d'un air amusé avant de se remettre à lire les précautions d'emploi d'un dragon à bascule. Elle le reposa en secouant la tête.

- « Ca ne va pas ? » demanda James

- « Il est encore trop petit ! »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a tant de mal à lui trouver quelque chose, il n'a plus aucun jouets, ils ont tous été détruits ! Ca devrait être facile» lança James d'une voix à moitié agacé.

Il n'avait jamais aimé faire les courses. Il vit alors Lily perdre son sourire qu'il avait pourtant eu beaucoup de mal à faire apparaître et il s'en voulut.

- « Excuse moi mon cœur, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… » mumura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

- « Non, c'est moi. Depuis quelque temps, un rien me déprime » soupira-t-elle

- « Tu avoueras qu'il y a de quoi quand même ! » rétorqua James

Lily pouffa doucement et se pencha pour embrasser doucement son mari.

- « En quel honneur ? » demanda James en souriant

- « Comme ça, par envie ! » répondit la jeune femme en prenant la direction des boites de cubes magiques.

James la suivit en souriant. Ils se mirent alors à choisir le motif qu'ils allaient prendre. Puis ils choisirent quelques peluches, des figurines en bois, et quelques livres.

- « J'irais aussi faire un tour dans le Londres moldus » déclara Lily alors qu'elle payait leurs achats « Je voudrais lui acheter quelques jouets moldus. Des petites voitures par exemple, les petits garçons aiment bien les voitures »

- « Ils aiment aussi les balais ! » répondit son mari.

- « On cherche un jouet pour ton fils, pas pour toi ! » rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air amusé en remerciant la caissière.

Elle envoya alors d'un mouvement de baguette tous ses achats à l'appartement, et tous les deux sortirent du magasin de jouets. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, admirant les décorations de Noël qui ornaient les lampadaires et les façades des maisons. Lily soupira.

- « J'aimerais tellement que Harry voient ça. Ca me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il ne sera pas avec nous pour son premier Noël »

James la regarda d'un air étonné

- « Mais Lily, ce ne sera pas son premier Noël ! Tu oublies l'an dernier ! »

- « Non, je voulais juste dire son premier Noël qu'il appréciera vraiment. L'an dernier il était encore trop petit pour comprendre. Il ne s'est pas émerveillé devant le sapin, il n'a pas attendu ses cadeaux avec impatience… Cette année il vivra tout ça… sans nous… »

La voix de Lily brisa alors et elle s'arrêta. Elle avait pris son visage entre ses mains, mais James aperçut avec peine une lame couler le long de ses joues. Il la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Ca va aller mon cœur… » murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que la jeune femme sanglotait contre son épaule.

Ils étaient tous les deux au milieu du chemin et les badauds leur jetaient des regards curieux, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

- « Je suis désolée James… » ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- « Ne le sois pas. A moi aussi il me manque, moi aussi ça me tue de ne pas passer Noël avec lui. C'est normal »

- « Je voudrais me montrer plus forte ! »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer plus forte. Tu es suffisamment courageuse comme ça. Je suis fier de toi tu sais. Tu gères tellement bien la situation. C'est toi qui t'occupes de toutes les demandes, c'est toi qui fais toutes les démarches au Ministère et en plus tu dois te charger de ton boulet de mari… »

- « Tu n'es pas un boulet ! » s'indigna Lily

- « Si, je suis un fardeau en plus pour toi. Tu passes ton temps à me soigner et moi je suis cloué dans ce stupide fauteuil parce que je n'ai pas la force de faire plus de dix pas sans m'écrouler de fatigue ! »

- « Tais toi mon amour ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi, je t'aime ! »

James la regarda en souriant et se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

- « Oh moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Lily s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle se détacha de lui et se leva. Elle sécha ses dernières larmes.

- « Merci ! »

- « De rien, mon épaule est tout à toi, et le reste de mon corps d'ailleurs ! Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir t'y blottir quand tu as besoin d'être réconfortée. »

Lily le regarda en souriant et se remit à marcher. Soudain, elle se sentit mal, comme si tout ce mettait à tourner autour d'elle. Elle devint tout d'un coup très pâle et elle sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'assied si elle ne voulait pas tomber. Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers un banc proche et s'y laissa tomber. James s'approcha d'elle aussi vite qu'il le put.

- « Ca va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

- « C'est juste un vertige, ça va passer ! » répondit-elle

- « Tu es sur, ça m'inquiète ! Tu en as fait plusieurs ses derniers jours »

Lily soupira, c'était vrai, elle avait souvent été sujette à des vertiges depuis quelques jours.

- « Tu devrais peut-être voir un médicomage, c'est peut-être un contre coup de tes blessures »

Lily fit non de la tête.

- « Ca fait un mois et demi, ça fait long pour un contre coup ! »

- « Tu devrais essayer manger quelque chose alors, c'est peut-être ça… »

- « Non ! » répondit la jeune femme « Je n'ai rien envie d'avaler ! Je crois que je le vomirais ! D'ailleurs, rien qu'avec les odeurs du marchand de gaufres là-bas j'ai mal au cœur… » déclara-t-elle avec dégoût.

James se redressa alors dans son fauteuil et la regarda avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Lily l'observa un moment.

- « Tu ne crois quand même pas que… » commença-t-elle

- « Ca y ressemble pourtant beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment médusé, puis elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

- « Tu crois que je peux vraiment être enceinte ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

- « Je dirais simplement que ces derniers temps, j'avais tellement envie de t'avoir dans mes bras que les sorts de contraceptions n'étaient pas vraiment ma priorité, il se peut que j'en ai oublié un une fois. C'est possible »

- « C'est envisageable en effet… » murmura Lily d'un air sérieux.

James la regarda en souriant et posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme.

- « Tu n'es pas contente ? »

- « Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue… »

- « De toute façon, on est sur de rien pour le moment. On va prendre rendez-vous chez ton gynécomage. » lança James « Moi je peux déjà te dire que je serais vraiment ravi que tu me donnes un nouveau bébé »

Lily le regarda puis se mit à sourire devant son regard à la fois excité et émerveillé.

- « Moi aussi… » souffla-t-elle en souriant avant de se laisser tendrement embrasser.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre douze : Si je t'avais pas**

_« Serais-je heureux sans toi ? Pourquoi pas ?  
Rien que d'y penser ça me glace à chaque fois_

_Si je t'avais pas  
Si je t'avais pas  
Que serais-je, où ça ?  
Ma maison c'est là  
Exactement dans tes bras_

_J'aurais des enfants, mais pas ceux-là  
Moitié moi, mais pas moitié toi  
J'embrasserais, "comme ça", un peu distrait  
Pas une fois, pas une, nous ne l'avons fait »_

_Jean Jacques Goldman_

- « Océane Daquaria, sortez immédiatement de cette salle de bain où je me verrez dans l'obligation de défoncer la porte ! »

- « C'est bon Sirius ! Je vais sortir ! » répondit la jeune femme d'un air amusé

- « Dépêche toi on va finir par être en retard ! » grogna-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

- « Tu préfères que je sortes nue dehors ? Je suppose que non, alors laisse moi finir tranquillement de m'habiller ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se mit à sourire en entendant le soupir de son amoureux. Elle repris donc ce que le jeune homme l'avait fait interrompre. Debout en sous-vêtement devant la grande glace elle se regardait. Elle portait une attention toute particulière à son ventre. Il était légèrement plus rond qu'avant. Elle sentait bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à refermer ses pantalons les plus serrés. Ses seins aussi avaient gonflés sensiblement. Mais sous un gros pull, rien ne laissait paraître ses deux mois de grossesse. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur la partie légèrement rebondie ce qui la fit frissonnait. Elle se mit à sourire et continua à le scruter. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et avança son bassin se donnant une allure avachie. Elle ressemblerait à ça dans quelques mois ? Sans doute pas, du moins elle l'espérait parce que son reflet lui semblait plus ridicule qu'autre chose. On lui avait pourtant dit que les femmes enceintes étaient resplendissantes. Elle continua encore un moment à se regarder dans le miroir avant de se mettre à frissonner. L'hiver était là et elle était presque nue dans sa salle de bain. Sirius allait encore l'accuser d'essayer d'attraper la mort. D'ailleurs elle entendait le bruit des pas du jeune homme qui revenait vers la porte de la salle de bain.

- « Océane s'il te plait ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Je vais finir par y aller seul ! » lança-t-il vaguement énervé.

Sans rien dire, elle attrapa ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller tranquillement. Elle avait envie de le faire un peu languir.

- « Tu m'entends ? Ouhou ! Tu m'entends ! » demanda alors Sirius devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme.

En souriant, Océane termina en silence d'enfiler son pull et noua ses lacets.

- « Océane ! Réponds s'il te plait ! Tout va bien ? » commença à s'inquiéter le jeune homme « Réponds où j'enfonce la porte ! »

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de mettre sa menace à exécution. Océane ouvrit la porte et se jeta en souriant dans les bras de son amoureux. Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire le moindre reproche, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il était revenu, elle éprouvait sans arrêt le besoin de le taquiner où de l'inquiéter pour pouvoir ensuite se jeter dans ses bras et se faire câliner tendrement. Ou plutôt si, elle croyait savoir pourquoi. Sa grossesse lui faisait adopter des comportements bizarres. Mais visiblement Sirius ne semblait pas en être gêné. Il répondait avec fougue à son baiser, laissant ses mains descendre dangereusement le long du dos de la jeune femme.

- « Je serais ravi de continuer, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille… » s'amusa le jeune homme en rompant le baiser, mais tout en continuant de l'enlacer.

Océane soupira et posa sa tête sur son torse.

- « Je suppose que tu as raison ! » murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui et de prendre son manteau.

- « Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu t'enfermes là dedans, réponds quand on t'appelle. J'ai cru que tu avais fait un malaise ! » lança le jeune homme d'un air soucieux.

Océane le regarda avec un sourire coupable. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui prit la main et tous deux sortirent de l'appartement de James et Lily. Une fois en dehors de l'immeuble, Sirius passa son bras autour de la taille d'Océane et tous deux prirent d'un bon pas le chemin de leur ancien appartement. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment en arrivant devant l'immeuble un peu miteux où ils avaient vécu de si beaux moments. Puis ils prirent les escaliers pour monter au troisième étage. Là sur ce palier, la porte bleue sans numéro de leur appartement portait un sceau du Ministère de la Justice Magique et une limite de sécurité tracée à même le sol empêchait quiconque de pénétrer trop près.

- « Tu vois bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je me dépêche, ils ne sont même pas arrivés ! » lança Océane en se tournant vers Sirius.

- « Je viens d'être acquitté, je préfère faire bonne impression et être sur de ne pas arriver en retard à un rendez-vous officiel » répondit calmement le jeune homme en souriant.

Océane soupira, elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle vint se blottir tout contre lui et sentit qu'il lui caressait ses longs cheveux blonds.

- « Tu sais pourquoi James et Lily sont partis si tôt ce matin ? » demanda-t-il alors doucement

La jeune femme fit non de la tête. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand elle s'était levée. Elle n'avait pas osé leur demander où ils allaient, après tout cela ne la regardait peut-être pas.

- « Tu n'as pas trouvé que Lily était bizarre hier ? » demanda encore le jeune homme.

Océane leva son visage vers lui d'un air étonné.

- « Tu n'as pas trouvé qu'elle avait l'air un peu tendue ? Qu'elle répondait sèchement à James ? » s'étonna-t-il.

- « Non… Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais rien ne m'a choqué… »

- « C'est moi qui ai dû me rêver alors… » lança simplement le jeune homme en posant son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille qui se mit à sourire.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits dans l'escalier et deux employés du Ministère arrivèrent.

- « Monsieur Black ? » demanda le premier qui portait une impressionnante moustache rousse.

- « Oui » répondit simplement Sirius

- « Nous sommes messieurs O'Connor et Mansfield du département de Justice Magique, nous venons lever les scellés sur votre appartement. » continua-t-il

- « Vous êtes pile à l'heure » répondit alors Sirius en souriant.

Sans répondre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte. A l'aide d'un contre sort, ils levèrent la limite de sécurité et ôtèrent le sceau. La porte s'ouvrit alors et les deux hommes laissèrent Océane et Sirius entrer.

- « Nous allons faire le tour des pièces avec vous. Vous constaterez qu'il ne vous manque rien, puis vous signerez ce papier et nous vous rendrons vos clés. Cela vous convient ? » demanda le deuxième homme qui était aussi brun que son collègue était roux.

- « Parfaitement » répondit Sirius en suivant l'homme dans la cuisine.

Le tour de toutes les pièces prit une bonne heure. Les deux employés du Ministère insistèrent pour qu'il regarde tout. Océane fut un peu gênée de devoir vérifier devant eux qu'il ne lui manquait aucun sous-vêtement et abrégea la torture en assurant que tout était en ordre. Finalement, Sirius signa le parchemin que lui tendait l'homme aux imposantes moustaches et son trousseau de clé ainsi que celui d'Océane leur fut restitués.

- « Voilà ! Vous êtes de nouveau chez vous ! » déclara l'homme brun en souriant.

- « Merci » les remercia Sirius en les raccompagnant à la porte. « Bonne journée ! »

Puis il ferma la porte avec un sourire malicieux et se précipita sur Océane qu'il prit dans ses bras et qu'il fit tourner sur elle-même.

- « On a enfin retrouver notre chez nous ! » déclara-t-il « Tout est redevenu normal ! Tout est comme avant ! »

- « Presque tout est comme avant… » lança alors Océane en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle en souriant et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- « Tu as raison… Rien ne sera comme avant »

Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et souleva sa main. Il la fit tourner encore une fois sur elle-même et la fit atterrir dans ses bras d'un geste infini tendre qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux quand sa tête se retrouva sur son torse. Elle soupira.

- « Tu es heureuse avec moi ? » demanda Sirius dans un murmure.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva sa tête vers elle pour se plonger dans ses yeux gris.

- « Tu en doutes ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Il lui fit non de la tête et embrassa le bout de son nez.

- « J'ai juste envie de te l'entendre dire »

- « Je suis plus heureuse avec toi que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer » souffla-t-elle

- « Ca tombe bien , moi aussi ! » répondit-il

Océane savourait cet instant car elle savait que Sirius exprimait rarement ses sentiments et surtout de façon aussi tendre. Les seuls mots doux qu'il lui avait dit jusque là avait plutôt été murmuré sur l'oreiller. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble les « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait dit se comptait sur les doigts des deux mains. Mais elle s'en fichait, il le lui avait dit, c'était l'essentiel. Il n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments avec des mots, mais il savait très bien le faire d'une manière infiniment plus sensuelle et la jeune femme n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Après un dernier baiser sur son front, le jeune homme se détacha d'elle. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'un des coins du salon et s'agenouiller. Elle le regarda faire étonnée. Il frappa sur plusieurs lattes du plancher et en déplaça une qui sonnait creux. Il en retira un paquet de parchemins jaunis qu'il regarda avec dégoût.

- « Sirius ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et lui montra le paquet qu'il tenait.

- « J'avais presque oublié. Il faut absolument que je porte ça au professeur Dumbledore » déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Des lettres… Le double des rapports que Peter envoyait à Tu-Sais-Qui »

- « PARDON ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait du mal à y croire. Il avait entre ses mains la preuve formelle de la trahison de Peter, s'il l'avait dit plus tôt, le procès aurait pu être évité !

- « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant à Dumbledore ! Il aurait pu te faire sortir ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

- « Elles ne sont pas signées, mais je les ai trouvé chez Peter cette nuit là » expliqua-t-il

Océane crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler. Quelle inconscience !

- « Tu veux dire que tu as gardé ici des lettres qui prouvait la trahison et qu'elles n'étaient pas signées ! Mais si quelqu'un les avait trouvé ! Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance de t'en sortir ! Tu serais à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est ! » cria-t-elle

- « J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne le trouve pas en faisant les fouilles ici ! » avoua le jeune homme.

Océane eut envie de le frapper. Il était là devant elle, en train de sourire de la chance insolente qu'il avait eue.

- « Tu … Tu… » bafouilla-t-elle en blêmissant « Tu es fou ! »

- « Océane ? » s'inquiéta Sirius

- « Tu aurais pu être à Azkaban et Peter encore parmi nous à tenter de finir le travail qu'il avait commencer ! J'aurais pu avoir le cœur briser de savoir que j'élèverais notre bébé seule ! Tu te rends compte seulement de la folie que ça représente d'avoir garder ses lettres ici ! Tu aurais dû les laisser chez lui ! » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche alors que Sirius la reprenait dans ses bras.

- « Je ne pensais pas qu'on m'accuserait. Je ne pensais qu'à retrouver ce sale rat, je pensais tout donner le soir même à Dumbledore… » avoua-t-il d'une petite voix

- « Débarrasse toi de ses lettres au plus vite s'il te plait ! » supplia-t-elle « Je ne supporterais pas de les savoir ici, j'aurais trop peur que quelqu'un ne les découvre »

Océane ne se sentait pas bien. La peur recommençait à la ronger. Elle devait être très pâle car Sirius la souleva et alla l'allonger sur le lit.

- « Repose toi ma belle… » chuchota-t-il d'une voix inquiète « Je vais tout de suite les remettre à Dumbledore et je reviens… Reste allongé, je ne vais pas tarder. Ne t'en fais pas… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle le vit sortir de la pièce d'un air inquiet.

« Pourvu qu'il fasse vite » pensa-t-elle sachant qu'elle ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu être insouciant à ce point !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

En souriant, le professeur Dumbledore replia la note que Minerva McGonnagall lui avait fait parvenir. Une élève de Pouffsouffle, de troisième année avait fait une crise d'angoisse le matin même en classe de métamorphose après que le professeur Trelawney lui ait annoncé sa morte violente au cour de l'année à venir. Totalement terrifiée, la jeune fille avait fondu en larmes et avait nécessité les bons soins de madame Pomfresh tout le reste de la journée. La note de Minerva était bien sentie, elle y exprimait en des termes dénués de toute ambiguïté ce qu'elle pensait de la Divination en générale et de Sybille Trelawney en particulier. Il rangea le morceau de parchemin dans son bureau en se promettant d'aller discuter avec le professeur de Divination. Bien sur, il était lui-même assez peu convaincu par les prédictions courantes de la jeune femme, mais elle avait réellement hérité des dons de son aïeule et c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui fallait garder Sybille à porter de main.

La jeune femme ne se souvenait plus de la prophétie qu'elle avait énoncée dans ce bar, et tant mieux pour elle. Etre celle qui a prédit l'éventuelle chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres comportait d'énormes risques, il valait mieux la garder à Poudlard pour sa propre sécurité, n'en déplaise à ses collègues.

La prophétie. Dumbledore ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit avec elle.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »_

Rogue affirmait qu'il n'avait pas entendu plus loin que l'annonce de la naissance de l'enfant à la fin du mois de juillet. Les membres de l'Ordre en faction ce jour là, l'avait repéré et l'avait mis à la porte du pub. Seul le professeur connaissait l'intégralité de la prophétie et c'était bien cela qui lui posait problème. Devait-il ou non tout apprendre à James et Lily, mais aussi Augusta Longdubat. Car Harry n'avait pas été marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Partant de ce raisonnement, le fils des Potter n'était pas l'enfant de la prophétie. Mais, Voldemort le pensait, il allait donc tout faire pour tuer l'enfant. Sa sécurité demeurait sa priorité. Le professeur savait par Severus Rogue que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait encore où se trouvait Harry. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Dès que James et Lily auraient récupéré leur fils, Voldemort n'aurait plus aucun mal à le localiser. Il fallait d'ores et déjà réfléchir. Il soupira de lassitude. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il faudrait convoque les Potter et Madame Longdubat pour avoir une très sérieuse discussion concernant la sécurité des enfants.

Il entendit alors que la lourde statue qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau pivotait. Argus Rusard entra dans le bureau.

- « Il y a un jeune homme qui souhaite vous parlez. Il s'appelle Sirius Black »

Dumbledore eut alors un air étonné. Que lui voulait donc Sirius ?

- « Faites le entrez Argus » déclara le professeur en souriant.

Sirius entra alors dans la pièce, le visage grave, un peu tracassé.

- « Bonjour Sirius, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

- « Ca » répondit simplement le jeune homme en déposant devant lui une liasse de parchemin « Ce sont toutes les informations que Peter a envoyé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je les ai trouvé chez lui le soir où j'ai été arrêté. Je comptais vous le donner plus tôt… Mais j'ai été un peu occupé ses derniers mois… » plaisanta-t-il alors que le professeur feuilletait les lettres.

- « Ca va nous être extrêmement précieux, tu as bien fait de me l'emmener. Mais tu a couru de grands risques en gardant ça avec toi »

- « Océane vient de me faire une crise, j'ai préféré les amener tout de suite »

Dumbledore se mit à sourire un peu et se plongea un peu dans la lecture des rapports de Peter. Ces lettres étaient une mine précieuse d'informations, il avançait dans la lutte contre le mage noir.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assise dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du docteur Maat, Lily attendait son tour avec plus ou moins de patience. Ce n'était pas le cas de James. Il se cessait de se tortiller sur son fauteuil comme un enfant. Il prenait sans arrêt un magasine dont il feuilletait distraitement les pages pendant deux minutes avant de le reposer pour le reprendre quelques instants plus tard. La jeune femme le regardait faire en souriant. Il était comme ça depuis la veille, quand elle avait eu son malaise à Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient alors décidés de n'en parler à personne tant qu'ils ne seraient pas vraiment sur que la jeune femme était enceinte. Mais Lily en était presque sure. Depuis le matin, elle n'avait rien réussit à manger sans avoir aussitôt des nausées. Elle se mit à sourire quand James reprit encore une fois son magasine. Il avait été adorable avec elle alors qu'elle s'était montrée d'assez mauvaise humeur. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais elle avait éprouvé le besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et il avait fallut que cela tombe sur son mari. Il n'avait pas bronché quand elle avait répondu d'un ton sec à ses questions et il n'avait rien dit non plus quand elle avait refusé qu'il la touche, préférant dormir seule, blottie dans un coin du lit en se maudissant d'être de si mauvaise humeur.

Comme elle ne cessait pas de le fixer, il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je me disais que tu était adorable » répondit-elle

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour m'avoir supporter depuis hier, j'ai été odieuse ! »

James la regarda en souriant et lui prit la main.

- « Je t'aime même quand tu es odieuse… »

Lily se mit à sourire et serra fort la main de son mari dans la sienne.

- « Lily Potter ! » annonça alors la gynécomage en sortant de son cabinet.

Lily se leva, James également. Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'au cabinet du docteur, car le fauteuil ne pouvait pas passer par l'embrasure de la porte. Le docteur Maat leur serra chaleureusement la main et les invita à s'asseoir à son bureau.

- « Bien madame Potter, qu'est ce qui vous emmène ici ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Et bien, j'ai des vertiges, des étourdissements et depuis hier des nausées » répondit Lily

- « Je vois…» déclara la médicomage en se levant

Elle fit alors disparaître le paravent qui séparait en deux la pièce cachant ainsi un lit de camp.

- « Installez vous ici, sans le paravent votre mari pourra vous voir, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous déplaciez qu'avec difficulté » déclara-t-elle

- « En effet » répondit James alors que Lily s'allongeait sur le lit.

- « Je suppose que vous avez des raisons de croire que vos vertiges et étourdissements sont dû à une grossesse » lança la médicomage

- « Disons que ces temps ci, la contraception a été un peu aléatoire… » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… » répondit la médicomage en souriant également.

Elle sortit alors sa baguette et se mit à faire une série de mouvement au dessus du ventre de la jeune femme sous le regard attentif de James. Soudain une boule argentée se forma et des formes sombres y apparurent. La gynéco-mage les observa attentivement avant de faire disparaître la boule argentée.

- « Et bien, félicitation, vous êtes bel et bien enceinte ! » déclara-t-elle en aidant Lily à se rasseoir.

- « Vous êtes sure ? » demanda James en souriant largement

- « Certaine, c'est certes récent, mais il n'y a pas de doute. »

James prit alors la main de sa femme qui venait de se rasseoir près de lui dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Lily le regarda en souriant, les yeux brillants.

- « Bon je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre première grossesse, mais il faut que je vous rappelle que désormais, il vous faut au moins les premiers temps éviter les voyages en balai et de transplaner. Bien sur pas d'alcool. Vous êtes sous traitement médical ? » demanda la médicomage

- « Non, mais j'ai été hospitalisée il y a peu de temps » répondit la jeune femme

- « Oui, bien sur, j'ai lu ce qui vous était arrivé dans la presse. Je suis sincèrement navrée »

- « Ce bébé c'est l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ » assura James d'une voix douce mais décidé.

- « Vous avez raison. En ce qui concerne le bébé, je ne pense pas que ce qui vous est arrivée puisse avoir une quelconque influence, mais on ne peut être sur de rien. Je vous conseille donc de venir régulièrement me voir »

- « Pas de problème » répondit Lily

- « Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de vous prendre rendez-vous peu de temps après Noël pour être bien sur que tout va bien »

Lily acquiesça de la tête.

- « Bon, et bien encore toutes mes félicitations » lança le docteur Maat en se levant et en leu tendant la main que James et Lily serrèrent chaleureusement.

James sortit avec difficulté du cabinet mais refusa catégoriquement de prendre appui sur sa femme. Il regagna son fauteuil roulant et tous les deux sortirent de la salle d'attente. Le jeune homme attendit d'être dehors pour faire exploser sa joie.

- « ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE ! » hurla-t-il en levant les poings au ciel avant de pousser des cris et de se mettre à rire.

Lily le regardait à moitié amusée, les yeux brillants. Au bout d'un moment, James se retourna vers elle et elle vit son visage s'assombrir.

- « Lily, mon cœur, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. On dirais que tu n'es pas heureuse »

- « Si je suis heureuse ! » protesta-t-elle « C'est juste que… »

- « Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta James « Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que je ne suis pas le père ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi idiot ! » lança Lily amusée « Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul… »

Elle fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir.

- « Alors qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda James en redevenant sérieux.

- « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour que je tombe enceinte ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà assez de soucis en ce moment… »

- « Lily, ce bébé est arrivé, que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Alors bien sur on habite dans un petit appartement et on est en plein dans les procès et tout ça, mais on s'en fiche ! Ce bébé tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de l'amour, et toi et moi on est capable de lui en donner. » répondit James en caressant ces cheveux « En plus, je ne penses pas que l'arrivée d'un enfant soit un soucis, bien au contraire. »

Lily ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer la route d'un air absent.

- « Je ne comprends plus Lily, c'est toi qui voulait un deuxième bébé cet été. On en avait déjà parler, on avait déjà essayer d'en avoir un. Alors pourquoi maintenant tu te mets à douter ? »

- « Je ne voulais pas tomber enceinte tant qu'on aurait pas récupéré Harry. » déclara-t-elle alors.

James soupira.

- « C'est ça qui t'embêtes ? Oh mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas ! On va le récupérer Harry, je te le promets. Ce bébé ne volera pas sa place. C'est juste un petit être en plus qui va arriver dans notre vie. Son grand frère sera rentré à la maison depuis longtemps quand il naîtra. Je t'en fais la promesse »

Lily leva alors les yeux vers ceux de son mari. Il avait l'air déterminer mais la regardait amoureusement.

- « Heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant

- « Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue

- « Oui. Tu vas finir par me trouver saoulante avec toutes ses crises de déprimes que je te fais »

- « Tu es enceinte, c'est normal que tu sois plus émotive »

- « Je n'étais pas comme ça pour Harry »

- « Pour Harry tout allait bien ! »

Lily soupira et se releva. Elle se pencha pour embrasser son mari avec passion et prit les manettes du fauteuil.

- « Vas-y mon cœur, crie le, tu verras ça fait du bien ? » lança-t-il alors

- « Quoi ! »

- « Crie ta joie, tu verras comme on se sent bien après ! »

- « Mais je ne … »

Lily regarda un moment James avec amusement puis de décida.

- « ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE ! » hurla-t-elle alors à pleins poumons faisant éclater de rire James « Waouh ! ça fait vraiment du bien ! »

- « Maintenant que tout le Chemin de Traverse est au courant, si on allait l'annoncer aux autres ? » proposa James d'un air excité en riant encore.

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit Lily en prenant le chemin de leur appartement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre treize : Petit garçon**

_«Dans son manteau rouge et blanc,_

_Sur un traîneau porté par le vent_

_Il descendra par la cheminée…_

_Petit garçon il est l'heure d'aller se coucher._

_Tes yeux se voilent, écoute les étoiles_

_Tout est calme, reposé, entends-tu les clochettes tintinnabuler ? _

_Et demain matin, petit garçon, tu trouveras dans tes chaussons_

_Tous les jouets dont tu as rêvé_

_Petit garçon il est l'heure d'aller se coucher» _

_Graeme Allwright_

Lily terminait d'accrocher l'étoile dorée en haut du sapin quand elle entendit le bruit des clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle se mit à sourire.

- « Merci beaucoup » lança James

- « De rien monsieur Potter, je repasserais vous chercher à la même heure la semaine prochaine. Joyeux Noël ! » lança la voix d'un guérisseur.

- « Joyeux Noël à vous aussi Marc ! » répondit James en refermant la porte.

Lily entendit alors le bruit des roues du fauteuil de son mari rouler sur le sol de l'entrée puis arriver dans leur salon.

- « WAOUH ! » s'exclama-t-il en entrant

Lily se mit à sourire et s'approcha de lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle

- « J'adore ! C'est génial ! Tu as fait ça toute seule ? »

- « Oui »

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air émerveillé les décorations que sa femme avait arrangées dans la pièce. Des guirlandes, des boules de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochées au mur donnant vraiment un air de fête à l'appartement. Puis son regard se posa sur le sapin, placé dans un coin de la pièce. Il scintillait de mille feux grâce aux guirlandes magiques dont il était orné. James leva les yeux en direction de sa femme.

- « C'est toi qui a monté ce sapin ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement sévère.

- « Non, rassures toi. J'ai demandé au vendeur de nous le livrer » répondit-elle en souriant.

- « J'espère bien, il doit peser une tonne ! » plaisanta-t-il « En tout cas, tu as fait du beau travail ! »

- « Merci, et attends, ce n'est pas tout… » déclara-t-elle en prenant les manettes du fauteuil.

Elle poussa James jusqu'à la pièce qui avait en premier lieu servit de bureau, puis de chambre à Océane et Sirius. Elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Elle observa alors la réaction de son mari qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- « C'est parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il avait devant lui une chambre d'enfant parfaitement rangée. Du lit à barreaux, à l'armoire, de la lampe de chevet qui émettait une lumière douce au coffre à jouets, rien ne manquait. Il y avait même un mobile représentant des oursons jouant au quidditch.

- « Comme ça Harry aura déjà sa chambre prête quand il rentrera » expliqua la jeune femme en s'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau de son mari.

James posa sa main sur les cheveux roux de sa femme et se mit à sourire. Ils avaient bon espoir que le procès concernant la garde de Harry se passe bien maintenant que Peter avait été reconnu coupable. Il regarda encore une fois la chambre de leur fils.

- « Tu ne t'es pas trop fatiguée à faire tout ça ? Tu sais que maintenant tu dois faire attention… » murmura-t-il

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je me sens en pleine forme. De toute façon, il fallait que je m'occupe, sinon j'aurais déprimé. Je n'aime pas restée toute seule ici » répondit-elle.

- « Moi non plus je n'aime pas te laisser seule ici » répondit James alors qu'elle se relevait et qu'elle le faisait sortir de la pièce.

Comme toute les semaines, James avait été passé une nuit à Ste Mangouste pour compléter les soins qu'on lui donnait quotidiennement à domicile. Les semaines précédentes, Lily était restée avec Océane, mais cette dernière ayant retrouver Sirius et son appartement, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu imposée sa présence au couple et avait passée la nuit seule dans l'appartement désert.

- « Tu as dormi un peu au moins ? » s'inquiéta James

- « Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je vais bien » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle lâcha le fauteuil et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. James se leva et vint la rejoindre. Elle se dépêcha d'aller se blottir entre ses bras. Ne se faisant pas prier, James enlaça Lily amoureusement et lui picorait le front de petits baisers. La jeune femme souriait. Elle sentit une des mains de son mari se poser alors sur son ventre et le caresser tout doucement. Elle ferma les yeux.

- « J'ai vu Sirius hier soir, il m'a dit qu'Océane et lui allait passé le réveillon tous les deux en amoureux… » murmura alors la jeune femme

- « Ils ont besoin de se retrouver un peu. Ils ont rarement été seul depuis que Sirius a été acquitté » répondit James

- « C'est ce que je me suis dit, alors j'ai dit à Remus de venir se joindre à nous. Il comptait passer Noël tout seul »

- « Tu as bien fait mon cœur ! Fier comme il est il ne se serait pas invité tout seul ! » chuchota le jeune homme en soulevant son menton de son index pour l'embrasser amoureusement « Je me demande ce que je serais devenu sans toi… »

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de caler confortablement sa tête contre le cou de son mari en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien fermé. Il prit alors les paquets cadeaux qu'il avait soigneusement fait emballer, son manteau et quitta son appartement. Il ne transplana pas, préférant marcher jusqu'à l'immeuble de ses amis. Il réfléchissait. Il aurait bien voulu refuser l'invitation de Lily de se joindre à James et elle pour le réveillon, mais elle avait vraiment insisté et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser. La jeune femme avait toujours su comment faire pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il regrettait à présent. Ils ne l'avaient invité que parce qu'il était seul ce jour là. Plutôt que de s'encombrer de lui, ils auraient sans doute préféré un moment tranquille en tête à tête, surtout maintenant que leur famille allait à nouveau s'agrandir. Il se mit à sourire. Un nouveau petit Potter… Il se souvenait du moment où James leur avait annoncé que Lily était à nouveau enceinte. Installés dans le salon, Sirius et Océane expliquait comment s'était déroulé la libération de leur appartement. Remus observait discrètement James. Il avait l'air tout excité et semblait vraiment impatient. Lily le regardait en souriant. James était tellement inattentif que même Sirius s'en était aperçut.

- « Si ce que je raconte t'ennuies James, dit le franchement… » avait-il plaisanté.

- « Excuse moi, mais en fait… » avait commencé James en souriant

- « Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer ? » avait demandé Remus, amusé car il était certain de la réponse.

- « Euh… En fait, Lily et moi on a quelque chose à vous annoncer… » avait-t-il repris en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

Il ne s'en était pas fallut de plus, le visage de James parlait pour lui.

- « Encore ! » s'était amusé Sirius « Mais vous ne me laissez même pas rattraper mon retard ! Océane et moi on n'en est à peine au premier et vous vous avez déjà mis en route le deuxième ! »

Lily s'était mise à rire doucement et tout le monde les avait chaleureusement félicité. James était rayonnant de bonheur et de fierté.

Cette pensée lui faisait chaud au cœur. James était un père formidable. Remus n'en avait jamais douté, mais en le voyant avec Harry, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était fait pour être le chef d'une immense tribu de marmots. Un deuxième enfant est tout ce qui pouvait leur arrivé de mieux. Cela les aiderait sûrement à oublier plus vite les épreuves qu'ils venaient d'endurer et les aideraient à surmonter celles qui allaient arriver, si comme Remus le pensait avec regret, les ennuis n'allaient pas d'arrêter là.

Ses pensées l'avaient amené devant l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de ses amis. Il chassa de son esprits ces pensées désagréables et monta les marches raides. Arrivé devant la porte, il jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage à ses chaussures qui s'étaient couvertes de la boue de la rue et frappa. Ce fut James qui vint lui ouvrir.

- « Bonsoir Remus ! » lança-t-il avec entrain

- « Bonsoir » répondit le jeune homme en entrant. « Je crois que le Père Noël a fait une erreur de livraison et a déposer des cadeaux pour vous chez moi… »

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû Remus ! » lança la voix douce de Lily dans le salon.

Remus alla la rejoindre et déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

- « Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le Père Noël… Il y en a un pour toi, un pour James et j'en ai pris un pour Harry… »

Il vit Lily la regarder les yeux brillants. Passer Noël sans leur fils devait être une terrible épreuve pour James et elle.

- « Merci. Dépose le au pied du sapin. Il l'aura en même temps que les autres… » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Remus alla déposer son paquet sur les quelques autres qui étaient posé sous l'arbre joliment décoré.

- « C'est Lily qui s'est occupé de toutes les décorations… » lança James en souriant.

C'est à cet instant que Remus réalisa que son ami était debout.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton fauteuil ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je n'arrive pas à le convaincre d'y retourner ! Il pire qu'une mule ! » soupira Lily qui finissait de mettre la table.

- « C'est Noël ! J'ai quand même droit à une trêve ! » lança-t-il en souriant « Non, sérieusement, je me sens mieux, plus en forme… Je ne me fatiguerais pas » ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement à sa femme qui haussa les épaules.

**OoOo**

- « Tu es sure que tu ne veux rien manger ? » demanda James à Lily dont l'assiette était désespérément propre alors que le jeune homme se resservait pour la troisième fois de la dinde et de la purée.

- « Oui… Tout à l'heure, cette dinde me tentait, mais là, je pense que je ne la digèrerait pas du tout… D'ailleurs rien que l'odeur… »

Elle se mit alors à grimacer.

- « Tu veux qu'on l'enlève de la table ? » proposa James, très prévenant.

- « Non, ça va aller… C'est nul d'être enceinte pendant les fêtes ! » décréta la jeune femme en faisant mine de bouder.

Remus la regarda en souriant. Elle avait dit la même chose deux ans auparavant pour sa première grossesse. Comme cela lui semblait lointain.

- « Il n'y a rien qui te tente ? » demanda-t-il un peu ennuyé tout de même que son amie ne mange rien lors du réveillon de Noël.

- « Si, la bûche au chocolat… » avoua-t-elle en souriant « Alors j'attends que vous ayez fini ! »

Remus et James échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « On va se dépêcher alors ! » décréta James en enfournant une monstrueuse bouchée de dinde dans sa bouche.

- « Ne vous rendez pas malade quand même ! » s'amusa-t-elle « Je tiens à garder le monopole des nausées… »

- « Ne t'ench faich pas chérich ! » parvint difficilement à articuler le malheureux James qui manqua de s'étouffer.

Le dîner se passa très agréablement. Lily fit honneur à la bûche au chocolat qu'elle mangea presque à elle toute seule, les deux garçons ne voulant pas la privée de la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de manger. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la soirée à discuter et à jouer aux cartes. A minuit, ils se souhaitèrent un « Joyeux Noël ». Les regards s'assombrirent alors un peu. Tous pensaient à Harry qui était absent. Au bout d'un moment, Lily se sentit lasse. Remus prit congé en promettant de revenir les voir le lendemain dans la matinée. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et le jeune homme transplana jusque chez lui, l'écharpe qu'ils lui avaient offerte confortablement noué autour de son cou.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Joyeux Noël Lily » souffla Sirius à l'oreille de son amie en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux rougis. James non plus n'était pas en forme. Quoi de plus naturel quand votre enfant passe Noël loin de vous sans que vous l'ayez voulu ?

- « Merci Sirius, joyeux Noël à toi aussi… » répondit la jeune femme dans un semblant de sourire.

Puis il la vit prendre Océane dans ses bras et toutes les deux restèrent un moment enlacées.

- « Ne restez pas dans l'entrée ! On prend un chocolat chaud avec Remus ! » lança James en les invitant d'un geste de la main à les rejoindre.

Après les habituelles accolades, embrassades et remises de cadeaux, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant de fumantes tasses de chocolat chaud.

- « Alors les amoureux ? Comment s'est passé votre réveillon ? » demanda Remus à l'intention de Sirius et Océane

- « Dans les toilettes à perdre mes illusions de manger normalement un bon repas… » répondit calmement Océane en repoussant son bol auquel elle avait à peine touché alors que Sirius lui caressait les cheveux en souriant.

- « Ca devrait bientôt s'arrêter tout ça… » la rassura Lily en souriant

- « J'espère parce que c'est vraiment désagréable ! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant. La discussion reprit alors quand soudain on frappa à la porte. Tous se regardèrent en se demandant qui pouvait bien manquer dans leur petite assemblée.

- « Ca doit être Pet… » commença James en se levant.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt de son visage. Non, ce n'était pas Peter, ce ne serait jamais plus Peter qui viendrait les rejoindre dans leur réunion, il en avait perdu le droit. Tout le monde se regarda d'un air grave et attristé, certains automatismes seraient durs à perdre.

- « Je vais y aller ! » déclara Océane en se levant alors que Remus et Sirius, chacun de leur côté tapotait les épaules de leur ami en signe de réconfort.

Lily regardait son mari avec un sourire triste. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fit alors entendre.

- « Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclama joyeusement Océane en ouvrant la porte.

Dans le salon, tout le monde se mit à sourire. La bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme étaient communicatifs. Ils n'entendirent pas ce que la personne lui demanda mais ils entendirent clairement la réponse de leur amie.

- « Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, c'est bien ici ! Je vous en prie, entrez ! »

Intrigués, James et Lily échangèrent un regard étonné et virent entrer dans leur salon Océane suivit d'un homme roux qui semblait un peu gêné d'être là.

- « Monsieur Weasley ! » s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- « Bonjour, joyeux Noël… » répondit Arthur en souriant « Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous receviez du monde »

- « Ne vous excusez pas, je vous en prie, vous voulez une tasse de chocolat ? » proposa Lily en lui désignant le fauteuil que James venait de quitter pour lui céder sa place.

- « Non merci, c'est gentil » répondit-il poliment.

- « Laissez moi vous présentez mes deux meilleurs amis, monsieur Weasley, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, dont vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parlez dans les journaux » commença James en désignant les deux garçons un à un

Arthur acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant à Sirius qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

- « Et voici Océane Daquaria… » reprit James

- « Ma compagne… » compléta Sirius en souriant tandis que les joues d'Océane prenait une jolie couleur rosée.

- « Tout le monde » continua James englobant ses amis du regard « Voici Arthur Weasley chez qui notre petit Harry est placé ».

Tous sourirent à Arthur qui hocha à nouveau la tête.

- « Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda alors Lily d'une voix douce.

- « Et bien… Je suis venu vous proposer de venir déjeuner à la maison ce midi. Molly et moi avons pensé que ce serait bien pour Harry d'être avec ses parents le jour de Noël » annonça Arthur dans un sourire.

Sirius vit alors le visage de James et Lily s'illuminer d'un seul coup et ce fut son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

- « Vraiment ? Mais les autorisations du Ministère ? » demanda timidement Lily dont les yeux brillaient de joie.

- « Au diable le Ministère ! J'ai quand même le droit d'inviter à déjeuner chez moi qui bon me semble ! » décréta Arthur en souriant.

Lily se jeta alors à son cou en le remerciant tandis que James se contentait de lui serrer chaleureusement la main.

Les trois autres échangèrent un long regard ravi.

- « Bon ! » décréta alors Sirius tout sourire en se levant « On va y aller dans ce cas ! »

Océane et Remus se levèrent également en souriant.

- « C'est-à-dire que… Puisque vous êtes là… Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous vous aussi ? » proposa Arthur en souriant

- « Mais c'est que… » commença Remus un peu gêné par cette proposition, il n'aimait pas beaucoup se faire inviter.

- « Oh ce serait merveilleux ! Un vrai Noël, tous réunit ! » lança Lily en souriant.

Sirius regarda son ami et vit le sourire du lycanthrope se former sur ses lèvres. Comment pourrait-il refuser après ce que la jeune femme venait de dire ?

- « C'est très aimable à vous monsieur Weasley, merci » trancha Océane en répondant dans un sourire

- « Je vous en prie, appelez moi Arthur ! » répondit-il.

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius, Océane et Remus, les bras chargés des cadeaux de Noël d'Harry transplanèrent avec James, Lily et Arthur au Terrier.

Les Weasley étaient vraiment des gens charmants. Voilà la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Sirius cette journée là. Ils avaient tous été accueillit à bras ouvert par Molly qui s'était mis en quatre pour préparer le repas pour tant de personnes supplémentaires. Océane et Remus avait bien tenté de proposé leur aide, mais elle les avait renvoyé hors de sa cuisine en décrétant qu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Ils avaient alors tous rejoint James, Lily et Harry au salon.

En souriant, la main d'Océane bien serrée dans la sienne, Sirius observait son filleul arracher avec bonheur de grands morceaux de papier cadeau et découvrir avec ébahissement ses nouveaux jouets. C'était un spectacle très amusant, car le petit garçon était vraiment déterminé. A côté de lui les six frères Weasley et Ginny déballaient eux aussi avec conviction les cadeaux que James et Lily avaient achetés pour eux, une sorte de remerciement à la famille de prendre soin de leur fils.

C'est en le voyant évolué au milieu des autres enfants que Sirius réalisa à quel point sa petite crevette avait grandie et surtout à quel point elle lui avait manquée. Vêtu d'un petit pull vert décoré qu'un grand « H » blanc, il courait partout dans le salon, jouant avec Ron et les jumeaux sous le regard émerveillé de James et Lily qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

Sirius avait été surpris de voir que Harry l'avait reconnu instantanément et s'était précipité vers lui en riant. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et il avait eu droit à un grand câlin de la part du petit garçon. Il se sentait fier et heureux, il aimait tellement ce petit bonhomme. Puis il l'avait passé un moment à Remus qui l'avait ensuite re-passer à James. En voyant son meilleur ami dorloter son fils puis jouer avec lui, Sirius se surprit à penser qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir lui aussi un jour faire de même avec son enfant.

Le déjeuner de Noël fut délicieux et extrêmement convivial et chaleureux, tout le monde parla beaucoup et surtout de choses joyeuses et amusantes. Exceptionnellement, Harry fut dispensé de sieste au grand mécontentement des plus jeunes enfants Weasley qui n'avaient pas cette chance et qui durent, contraint et forcé par une Molly intraitable d'aller se coucher. Harry en profita pour jouer un peu avec tout le monde avant de finalement s'endormir sur les genoux de sa maman alors qu'ils prenaient tous un thé devant la grande cheminée tandis que Bill et Charly disputaient une partie d'échec non loin de Percy qui faisait des coloriages.

Lorsque tout ce beau monde fut bien reposé et eut prit le temps de digérer convenablement, tous se vêtirent chaudement et allèrent faire une longue promenade dans la campagne avoisinante. Remus, Sirius et James, qui avait abandonné depuis longtemps son fauteuil dans la neige d'un côté, Arthur, Bill et Charly de l'autre s'affrontèrent dans une gigantesque partie de boule de neige sous le regard amusé des mamans et émerveillé des plus jeunes. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, couverts de neige, mais ravi.

Puis ce fut l'heure de la séparation. Etait-ce dû à la merveilleuse journée qu'ils avaient passé, à la magie de Noël, où au procès qui arrivait bientôt avec la promesse de ce revoir à ce moment là, mais elle fut moins douloureuse que les précédentes. Harry fut embrassé et cajolé par tout le monde un très long moment et il les regarda partir dans les bras d'Arthur, sur le pas de la porte. Il leur faisait à tous un signe de la main. Même si elle tous avait le cœur lourd, il souriait, confiant en l'avenir quand ils tranplanèrent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatorze : Mon fils, ma bataille**

_« Les juges et les lois, ça me fait pas peur c'est mon fils, ma bataille (…)_

_Je vais tout casser, si vous touchez au fruit des mes entrailles ! » _

_Daniel Balavoine._

- « Tu es sure que c'est 14h00 qui est marqué sur la convocation ? » demanda James d'une voix impatiente.

-« Certaine, mais si ça t'amuses tu peux le vérifier encore une fois… » répondit Lily en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin portant le sceau officiel du département de la Justice Magique.

James soupira et pris le morceau de papier entre ses mains et le lu. Puis, il le plia et le rendit à sa femme.

-« C'est toi qui aurait dû prendre un peu de potion calmante, pas moi » souffla Lily en souriant faiblement « Regarde moi ça, tu es excité comme une puce »

Le jeune homme la regarda en esquissant un sourire.

-« L'essentiel c'est que toi tu soit calme. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu soit trop stressée » lança-t-il en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

-« James ? Tu crois que ça va bien ce passer ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que ça se passe mal ! » répondit-il d'un air rassurant.

Mais le jeune homme était trahi par le tremblement de ses mains. Assis dans un couloir austère du Ministère, ils attendaient tous les deux que débute le procès au cour duquel, on déciderais s'ils pourraient récupérer Harry ou non. Bien que il n'ai pas cesser de répéter à Lily qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter et que tout cela n'était qu'une formalité, James n'avait jamais autant douté de sa vie et il espérait de toutes ses forces que sa femme ne s'en rende pas compte. Il prit une grande inspiration. La gynécomage qu'ils étaient retournés voir la veille leur avaient bien expliqué que Lily devait tout faire pour restée le plus calme possible afin d'éviter qu'il n'arrive quoique se soit au bébé. Mais rester là, dans se couloir glauque, à attendre n'aidait sans doute pas la jeune femme à se détendre, alors il essayait tant bien que mal de gérer seul ses angoisses. Finalement une petite porte s'ouvrit et un jeune sorcier en sortit.

-« Monsieur et madame Potter ? Par ici s'il vous plait… »

James et Lily se levèrent alors et suivirent le jeune sorcier jusque dans la salle du procès. Vu d'en bas, la pièce était beaucoup plus impressionnante. Installés sur les gradins, James vit Remus, Océane et Sirius au premier rang, juste derrière eux se trouvait Arthur Weasley et le professeur Dumbledore. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que pour le procès de Sirius remarqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils que le sorcier lui désignait. Il remarqua avec soulagement que les chaînes ne se refermèrent pas sur ses bras ni sur ceux de Lily. Avant que Bartémius Croupton ne prenne la parole, il se tourna vers sa femme qui lui lança un sourire timide.

-« Affaire 192- Potter- Département de Justice » lança d'une voix forte un greffier.

Croupton émit un raclement rauque et se mit à lire le parchemin placer devant lui.

-« James et Lily Potter vous comparaissez aujourd'hui pour que ce tribunal puisse constater si vous pouvez ou non récupérer la garde de votre fils Harry qui a été placé dans une famille d'accueil à la date du 01 novembre 1981 »

La salle était silencieuse, on entendait que le grincement de la plume du greffier sur le parchemin.

-« Dans cette affaires, les accusations de manipulations par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont été portées par le dénommé Peter Pettigrow, actuellement détenu à Azkaban pour acte de haute trahison. Interrogé sous veritaserum le dit Pettigrow a avouer avoir inventer de toutes pièces ses accusations »

James entendit Lily soupirer tandis que Bartemius Croupton prononçait sa dernière phrase.

-« Néanmoins… »

La jeune femme se raidit de nouveau à ses côtés.

-« … Il est de notre devoir de nous assurer que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucune emprise sur le couple Potter. C'est pourquoi le tribunal exige une vérification par légilimentie »

Un murmure retentit dans la salle. L'art de pénétrer dans les pensées de quelqu'un n'était pas une faculté très répandue. James vit se tourner Lily vers lui d'un air sceptique.

-« Tu en penses quoi ? » souffla-t-elle

Le jeune homme scruta un moment les gradins et son regard croisa celui du professeur Dumbledore. A son regard interrogatif, il répondit par un sourire confiant. James se détendit alors un peu, rassuré que Albus Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir d'objection.

-« Si c'est le seul moyen d'être sur de récupérer Harry, je suis prêt à le faire » répondit alors James d'une voix déterminée.

Lily hocha la tête.

-« Qu'elle est votre décision ? » demanda Batémius Croupton.

-« Nous acceptons » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix décidée.

James se mit à sourire faiblement.

-« Très bien » reprit Croupton, nous allons faire venir notre expert Monsieur Kleberus »

Ils attendirent alors un moment en silence et un homme qui devait avoir quarante ans entra dans la salle. Il portait une robe orange décorée de motif rouge et jaune. Il faisait l'effet d'une lampe que l'on venait d'allumer. Brièvement, on le mit au courant de la situation. Il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises puis d'une voix étonnamment rauque, il s'approcha de Lily.

-« Les femmes d'abord… » déclara-t-il sommairement.

Puis James le vit plongé son regard dans les yeux émeraude de sa femme. Il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'un autre homme que lui puisse pleinement profité de ce regard qu'il aimait tant, mais l'heure n'était pas aux crises ridicules de jalousies.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'homme secoua la tête et Lily sembla s'éveiller d'un long rêve. L'homme ne prononça pas un seul mot et s'approcha de James. Il le fixa un moment et le jeune homme vit défiler une série de souvenirs.

Il avait dix ans, et son père lui offrait son premier vrai « comme les grands », il allait pouvoir en faire autant qu'il voulait dans le jardin.

Il était à bord du Poudlard Express et il entre le cœur un peu lourd dans un compartiment vide. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être loin de ses parents, c'est sa première année à Poudlard. Puis arrive Sirius et Remus en courant, ils lui demandent s'ils peuvent entrer, il accepte.

La première fois qu'il voit Lily, à la cérémonie de répartition. Quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux se plonge dans les siens et il tombe désespérément amoureux d'elle.

Quelques mémorables blagues avec les Maraudeurs.

Son premier baiser avec Lily.

Leur soirée d'Halloween où ils ont enfin commencé à sortir ensemble.

Elle avance alors devant l'autel dans sa merveilleuse robe de mariée. Il a du mal à respirer, elle est tellement belle et il se demande encore ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une telle chance.

Harry vient de naître, il a les larmes aux yeux et embrasse Lily dont le front est trempé par la sueur. Une toute petite chose emmaillotée dans une couverture est posée sur le ventre de sa femme, c'est lui, c'est son fils. Le bébé prend rapidement un des seins de sa mère et se met à téter goulûment, il éclate d'un petit rire ému. Il attend qu'il ai fini son tout premier repas pour vérifier qu'il a bien tous ses petits doigts et tous ses petits orteils sous le regard attendri de Lily.

Il marche ! Harry marche ! Son fils vient de traverser le salon d'une démarche malhabile ! Lily pleure de joie, il est tellement fier.

Lily s'approche tendrement de lui, elle l'embrasse. Il glisse ses mains sous sa robe de chambre et la lui ôte. Il recule un peu et la regarde de haut en bas en souriant.

-« Eh ! »

Le cri qu'il a poussé fait sortir le sorcier de sa transe. James le regarde d'un air furieux.

-« Excusez moi… » bafouille le sorcier « Je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin ! »

James le fusille du regard. Il se répète mentalement qu'il faudra qu'il pense à demander à Lily ce que ce type à lu en elle. Il se dit aussi qu'il a bien fait de crier, sans quoi l'homme serait toujours en train d'observer le reste de la scène et il n'y tenait pas spécialement.

-« Alors ? » demande alors Bartémius Croutpon d'un air impatient.

-« Je suis formel » répond Kleberus « Ils n'ont jamais été sous l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai rien vu de cela dans leur esprit. »

-« Très bien » reprend alors Croupton « Dans ce cas, le tribunal rend son verdict. »

James sentit la main de Lily se glisser dans la sienne et il la serra tendrement.

-« Après une expertise approfondie et aux vues des éléments du dossier, Monsieur et Madame James Potter sont reconnus aptes à élever leur fils Harry. Ils sont blanchis de tous soupçons de manipulation par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et peuvent dès lors récupérer leur enfant. La séance est levée ! »

Bartémius Croupton et le reste des juges quittèrent alors la pièce. James se leva alors d'un bond et pris sa femme dans ses bras. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit monsieur Weasley sortir de la pièce en courant et Sirius, Océane, Remus et Dumbledore se précipiter vers eux. Dans ses bras, Lily pleure des larmes de joies qu'il sèche délicatement de sa main. Puis il l'embrasse tendrement tout en continuant de la serrer contre lui. Il sent dans son dos les tapes amicales de ses amis qui parlent tous en même temps en riant. Il se sent bien. Il lâche alors enfin Lily et sert la main du professeur Dumbledore quand soudain il le voit.

Il est là, en haut des gradins tenu d'une main par Molly et de l'autre par Arthur Weasley. Harry est là. Il se précipite alors, oubliant qu'il est encore faible et qu'il ne doit pas se fatiguer. Il monte quatre à quatre les gradins et prends son fils dans ses bras. Harry se met à rire, alors il rit aussi. Il l'embrasse et le serre fort contre lui. Il sent la main de Lily glisser sur son épaule. Il se retourne et la prend aussi dans ses bras. Il se sent bien. Il donne alors Harry à sa maman et remercie chaleureusement les époux Weasley qui lui répondent que cela à été un plaisir et qu'ils étaient convaincus depuis le début de leur innocence. James sourit, Sirius, Océane et Remus les ont rejoint. Tous embrasse chaleureusement Harry qui rit toujours. Il soupire. Le cauchemar est maintenant fini.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Il était là. Harry était là. Plus jamais il ne serait loin d'elle. Il dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit à barreau blanc. Il souriait sa main tenant fermement la patte de sa peluche Patmol dans sa petite main. Il suçait son pouce en faisant de tous petits bruits. Elle replaça encore une fois la couverture sur lui pour être sur qu'il n'aurait pas froid. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là à regarder son fils dormir ? Lily n'aurait pas pu le dire, mais elle avait fait tellement de fois ce rêve dans lequel son petit garçon était avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en réalisant que tout cela était faux qu'elle avait peur encore une fois que tout ceci ne finisse par disparaître.

Elle sentit à ce moment là deux bras puissants se glisser sous les siens pour enlacer délicatement sa taille, et elle sentit un baiser se planter dans son cou.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est deux heure du matin ! » chuchota la voix de James à son oreille.

-« J'ai tellement peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve » répondit-elle à voix basse.

Il l'embrassa alors juste sous le lobe, la faisant frissonner.

-« Tu vois bien que tu ne dors pas » murmura-t-il

Lily soupira de bonheur et calla plus confortablement sa tête contre le torse de son mari.

-« Il est beau… C'est ton portrait craché » souffla-t-elle en souriant

James pouffa discrètement et embrassa les cheveux de sa femme.

-« Tu avais raison » souffla-t-elle « On a réussit, on est de nouveau ensemble… »

Ils se mirent alors à regarder un moment leur fils dormir.

-« On devrait peut-être le laisser dormir tranquillement notre petit bout » murmura alors James en forçant tendrement Lily à se retourner « Je crois qu'un peu de sommeil ne ferais pas de mal non plus à sa maman d'ailleurs »

Elle le regarda en souriant et se retourna une dernière fois sur son fils. Elle se pencha par-dessus son lit et embrassa doucement sa tignasse brune. Le petit garçon bougea un peu sa tête mais ne se réveilla pas. James se contenta lui de caresser du bout des doigts la main de son fils, puis enlaçant Lily par la taille l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Lily se blotti alors immédiatement entre ses bras.

-« Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que j'avais besoin de sommeil ? » souffla-t-elle

-« Très sérieux… Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il amusé

-« J'avais d'autres projets… » répondit-elle en glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt de son mari.

-« Je vois… » murmura-t-il en se laissant faire

-« Tu en penses quoi ? » insista la jeune femme tout en continuant à faire glisser ses mains sur son torse.

-« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force suffisante… Je suis encore faible… » la taquina-t-il en l'aidant à enlever le vêtement.

-« Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais faire un petit effort… » chuchota-t-elle en commençant à l'embrasser.

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » répondit James en souriant.

Il attrapa sa femme, la souleva et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il la regarda un moment en souriant et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la jeune femme.

-« Je t'aime… » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, libéra ses lèvres de celle de son mari

-« Moi aussi je t'aime » répondit-elle avant de se perdre dans ce bien-être que seul James était capable de lui apporter.

-« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Lily ouvrit un œil puis les deux. Sa tête était posée sur le torse de James qui s'était aussi réveillé.

-« Notre fils est réveillé » constata-t-il simplement.

Elle se mit à sourire et se redressa. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et se leva. Elle enfila un des caleçons de James et un vieux T-shirt et se retourna vers son mari qui la regardait en souriant.

-« Habilles toi, je l'emmène ici ! » déclara-t-elle en sortant.

-« MAAAAMAAAAAAN ! »

En souriant elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry. Il était debout dans son lit et la vit entrer en souriant.

-« Bonjour mon chéri ! Tu ne savais plus où tu étais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ses bras.

Pour toute réponse, Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule et repris son pouce. Lily caressa doucement son petit dos et retourna dans sa propre chambre où James les attendait assis sur le lit. Elle déposa Harry dans les bras de son père. James regarda son fils tendrement et l'embrassa.

-« Tu as fait un gros dodo bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-« Je vais lui préparer son biberon… » déclara alors la jeune femme mais aucun des deux hommes de sa vie ne l'écoutait.

Elle se rendit alors dans la cuisine et commença à préparer un biberon de lait au chocolat pour Harry. Mais les odeurs du cacao mélangé au lait chaud lui remuaient dangereusement l'estomac. Elle souffla un bon coup pour essayer de faire passer la nausée qui la gagnait. Elle se dépêcha de terminer le biberon et de le porter à James.

-« Ca va ? » demanda ce dernier en la voyant enter dans la chambre, très pâle

-« Non, occupe toi de lui s'il te plait moi je … »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

-« Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! » soupira James à moitié amusé en faisant boire son fils.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida tout de même de se lever. Harry qui tenait son biberon solidement calé dans ses bras il se rendit dans la cuisine.

-« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'en chargerait du biberon… » lança-t-il à Lily à travers la porte quand il passa à proximité.

-« Je pense aussi ! » répondit-elle « Ca a l'air moins terrible qu'avant, on dirait que c'est passé… Ah non ! »

James se dépêcha de s'éloigner. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il déposa Harry dans sa chaise haute et entreprit de faire griller quelques toasts.

-« JAMES ! Tu veux me tuer ? Arrête ça immédiatement ! » hurla Lily alors que les odeurs de pain grillé se répandait dans l'appartement.

-« Mais mon cœur, il faut bien que Harry et moi on déjeune » expliqua-t-il calmement depuis la cuisine où il étalait de la confiture sur la tartine de son fils.

Il l'entendit grogner. Il se mit à sourire. Déjà enceinte de Harry, Lily avait énormément de mal à supporter les odeurs de nourritures le matin. A l'époque, il avait pris l'habitude de sauter le petit déjeuner ou d'aller manger dehors. Mais maintenant, il était hors de question de priver Harry d'un solide premier repas ou encore de le faire sortir si tôt le matin en plein hiver. Il prévoyait déjà que les réveils ne seraient pas faciles désormais.

Il termina de faire manger Harry et rangea rapidement la cuisine. Il voulu aller voir comment se sentait Lily, mais hors de question de laisser Harry seul sur sa chaise haute. Il prit donc son fils dans ses bras et instinctivement se rendit dans le salon. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas encore acheté de parc pour bébé. Il étouffa un juron et prit construisit rapidement avec des chaises et les fauteuils une sorte de barrière à l'intérieur de laquelle il plaça le petit garçon.

-« Reste là un moment je reviens… » lui souffla-t-il avant de partir.

Il entendit un bruit d'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il s'y rendit. Lily les cheveux relever sur sa tête en queue haute se bassinait le visage d'eau fraîche. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur son dos et la sentit frissonner.

-« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement en lui tendant une serviette

-« Mieux » répondit-elle en souriant « Pardon de t'avoir parler un peu sèchement tout à l'heure »

-« C'est rien ! Je sais que c'est pénible pour toi »

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-« Tu es le meilleur »

Il embrassa le haut de son front en souriant. Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre.

-« Harry ! » s'écria James en lâchant sa femme et en se précipitant dans le salon.

En voulant escalader la barrière improvisée, le petit garçon avait renversée une des chaises. Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds, encore surpris du vacarme qu'il venait de produire. Constatant que son petit garçon n'avait rien, James ramassa la chaise en soupirant.

-« Une barrière magique n'aurait pas été plus efficace ? » demanda Lily qui venait d'arriver avec un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-« C'est le matin, je ne peux pas penser à tout… » rétorqua le jeune homme à la fois amusé et agacé de ne pas avoir penser à utiliser ta baguette tandis qu'il rangeait sa barrière de fortune.

Harry s'avança en titubant vers sa maman qui se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Viens me voir mon amour, Maman va t'habiller »

James regarda alors partir sa femme et son fils vers la chambre de ce dernier, le cœur léger et un large sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait enfin entier.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

-« Lupin ! »

Remus sursauta un peu. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la femme qui avait appelé son nom. Mademoiselle Jones, secrétaire du Service de Contrôle et de Régulation n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un d'aimable. Du haut des ses soixante ans, son chignon de cheveux blancs sans aucune mèche rebelles solidement planté sur le haut de la nuque et ses lunettes en écailles de tortues paraissait aussi douce qu'un scroutt-à-pétard. C'est néanmoins en lui souriant que Remus se leva et passa devant elle.

-« Troisième bureau à gauche » grinça la vieille sorcière sans répondre à son sourire.

Remus avait l'habitude, il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avança un moment dans le couloir sombre avant d'atteindre le troisième bureau à gauche. Il frappa quelques coups et entra.

-« Bonjour monsieur Plath » salua-t-il cordialement le sorcier assis à son bureau derrière un monceau de parchemin jaunis.

-« Monsieur Lupin ! Comment allez vous ? »

-« Bien je vous remercie. J'ai bien reçu votre hibou. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? »

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Attendez un petit moment ! »

Remus se mit à sourire, un « petit moment » de monsieur Plath était équivalent à un « grand instant » de n'importe quel autre personne, tant il était désordonné. Pourtant le jeune homme fut surpris de le voir presque aussitôt brandir un parchemin.

-« Voilà monsieur Lupin, je l'avais à portée de main, je savais que vous viendriez rapidement »

-« Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas travaillé et mon compte en banque commence à sonner creux… » répondit le jeune homme dans un demi-sourire.

Monsieur Plath le regarda avec un air un peu triste.

-« Dommage que les lycanthropes soient sujet à tant de préjugé, vous êtes pourtant un jeune homme charmant… »

-« Je vous remercie… »

Monsieur Plath soupira et posa le morceau de parchemin bien à plat devant lui. Il réajusta ses lunettes et commença sa lecture.

-« Je peux vous proposer un poste de précepteur pour un enfant de neuf ans, c'est à Londres, dans un quartier sorciers ».

-« Mais je n'ai jamais enseigné ! » s'exclama Remus

-« Oui, mais le monsieur à eu en main vos résultats aux ASPICs et estime que cela devrait être suffisant »

-« Est-ce qu'il sait… »

-« Que vous êtes un loup-garou ? Oui, il s'est adressé directement à notre service, il a expliqué qu'il avait un grand oncle lycanthrope qu'il aimait beaucoup… Je n'ai pas bien suivi »

-« En quoi consiste se travail exactement ? » demanda alors Remus

-« Vous donneriez à l'enfant les premières bases en enchantements, défense contre les forces du Mal et sortilèges, d'après ce que j'ai compris l'enfant suit aussi des cours moldus avec une autre personne. C'est un couple mixte, lui est sorcier mais sa femme est moldue »

-« Pourquoi n'attend-il pas d'être à Poudlard pour apprendre la Magie ? »

-« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'ira pas à Poudlard car sa mère est amené à beaucoup voyager pour son travail et il ne reste jamais longtemps dans un même pays »

-« Je vois »

-« Voulez-vous ce poste ? »

Remus hésita un moment. Il n'avait jamais enseigné la magie à quiconque, mis à part quand il expliquait à ses camarades de classes ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne roulait vraiment pas sur l'or. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser un emploi, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait rien proposé.

-« Absolument, je suis d'accord » répondit-il alors.

-« Parfait, je vais vous donner l'adresse et vous pourrez vous rendre là bas directement. Monsieur Scott nous a bien dit de lui envoyer directement la personne que nous lui trouverions. »

Il tendit alors à Remus un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse de la famille Scott. Il serra la main de monsieur Plath et sortit du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques sans manquer de saluer aimable la secrétaire qui grogna sur son passage. Une fois sortie du Ministère, il lut attentivement l'adresse sur le parchemin et transplana. Il se retrouva instantanément devant une très jolie maison avec un petit jardin dans une coquette banlieue londonienne. Sur le trottoir dans face, deux petites filles jouaient avec les bavboules en poussant de grands cris. Remus vérifia le numéro de la maison, épousseta un peu son pardessus et alla sonner à la porte. Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

-« Bonjour, suis-je bien chez monsieur Scott ? » demanda poliment Remus

-« Oui »

-« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je viens du Ministère »

-« Entrez monsieur, je vais aller prévenir mon maître » déclara l'elfe en s'inclinant sur le sol.

Remus entra et laissa l'elfe prendre son pardessus. Il le suivit jusqu'au salon où il attendit debout devant la fenêtre.

-« Monsieur Lupin ? » demanda une voix grave

Remus se retourna et vit un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année à l'air avenant qui le regardait en souriant.

-« Exactement. Vous devez être monsieur Scott ? » lança Remus en tendant sa main à l'homme qui la lui serra.

-« Oui, mais je vous en prie, ne restez pas debout » répondit monsieur Scott en désignant un fauteuil du doigt.

Remus s'installa.

-« Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? »

-« Non, je vous remercie »

-« Très bien, passons plutôt à notre affaire. Vous êtes donc d'accord pour enseigner la magie à mon fils »

-« Bien sur »

-« Parfait, vous verrez Henry est un petit garçon adorable. Mais il est un peu solitaire, il n'a jamais eu d'amis véritables. Vous comprenez ma femme est obligée de souvent voyager et elle ne peut se résoudre à s'éloigner de lui, il est notre seul enfant »

-« Je comprends »

-« Il suit en parallèle des cours moldus, encore une volonté de sa mère. Vos horaires seront donc aménagés en fonction. Bien sûr nous tiendrons compte des nuits de Pleine Lune et vous ne viendrez travailler ni la veille ni le lendemain de ses dates »

-« C'est très gentil à vous, mais sans vouloir être indiscret ou insolent, pourquoi employer un loup-garou ? » demanda Remus

-« Comme il ont dû vous le dire, mon oncle était un lycanthrope. C'est lui qui m'a élevé et je l'aimais comme mon père, il était extrêmement gentil et je me souviens qu'il a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du travail. Monsieur Plath m'a assuré que vous étiez quelqu'un de très bien qui ne demandait qu'à bien faire et à travailler. En vous donnant ce poste, je rends un peu hommage à mon oncle »

-« Je vois »

-« Par contre, je vous demanderait de ne parler de votre condition à personne d'autre que moi ici. Ma femme ne serait sans doute pas très d'accord et j'ignore comment réagirait les autres personnes ici »

-« Je comprends parfaitement monsieur, c'est déjà très aimable à vous de m'employer »

-« Mais de rien. Maintenant j'aimerais beaucoup vous présenter mon fils. HENRY ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit garçon entra dans la pièce. Il était chétif et avait l'air triste.

-« Qui a-t-il papa ? »

-« Je voudrais te présentez monsieur Lupin qui désormais t'enseignera la magie. Il est temps maintenant que tu apprennes à utiliser tes pouvoirs »

-« Bonjour monsieur » lança poliment Henry

-« Bonjour Henry »

-« Vous commencerez lundi, cela vous convient-il ? » demanda monsieur Scott

-« Ce sera parfait » assura Remus

A cet instant une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux châtains attaché en une lourde natte, elle était très mince et portait un tailleur rose sombre. Ses grands yeux noirs hypnotisèrent un moment Remus qui la fixa, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle était ravissante.

-« J'ai terminé monsieur Scott. Henry a très bien travaillé et surtout en mathématiques »

-« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Gordon » répondit monsieur Scott en souriant « Oh, laissez moi vous présentez monsieur Lupin qui, à partir de lundi, enseignera la Magie à Henry »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Remus qui resta un moment le souffle coupé sans réagir. Mais il reprit vite une constance et se leva. Il tendit la main à la jeune femme.

-« Remus Lupin »

-« Kathleen Gordon, enchantée monsieur Lupin »

-« Moi de même »

Kathleen lui fit alors un sourire que Remus trouva tout à fait charmant. Il bredouilla encore quelques formules de politesse et prit congé de ses hôtes. Il récupéra son pardessus et sortit de la maison. Il fit quelques pas rapide avant de s'arrêter. Il s'appuya sur un arbre, essoufflé et étourdit. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Son cœur ne battait pas si vite à cause de la distance qu'il venait de parcourir, il avait l'habitude. Il avait chaud pourtant, on était au beau milieu de l'hiver. Il sentait ses jambes se dérobé sous lui. Il ferma les yeux le visage de Kathleen lui apparut alors. Il les rouvrit. Dans quel délire partait-il encore ? Cela allait lui passer. D'ici le lendemain il ne repenserait plus à elle. Pourtant en évoquant la jeune fille, un curieux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il soupira et marcha encore un peu avant de transplaner chez lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quinze : Mon petit bonhomme**

_« Mon petit bonhomme, la vie chez les hommes_

_C'est un jeu souvent dangereux, mais le gagne qui veut_

_Le monde n'est pas fait que de rêve et de soleil_

_Et j'ai tellement peur pour toi » Dalida_

-« J'ai horreur de ça » glissa doucement Lily à l'oreille de son mari.

-« Je sais mon cœur » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix tendue.

Confortablement blotti contre son papa, Harry dormait comme un bienheureux, tétant son pouce en souriant. Ils traversèrent le parc de Poudlard, en croisant une classe qui se rendait en cour de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Les jeunes sorciers les observaient d'un air curieux, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apercevait des visiteurs à Poudlard.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va encore nous annoncer comme malheur cette fois ? » continua Lily d'une toute petite voix.

James soupira et enlaça de son bras libre la taille de sa femme.

-« Détend toi, si ça se trouve ce n'est rien d'important… »

-« Tu sais très bien que si ça n'avait été rien d'important il serait venu nous voir où il aurait envoyer un hibou ! »

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à redire. Ils forcèrent alors un peu l'allure et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant les lourdes portes du château. Ils entrèrent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le concierge.

-« C'est pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix désagréable.

-« James et Lily Potter, nous sommes attendus par le professeur Dumbledore » répondit rapidement Lily avant de James ne le fasse.

Il n'avait jamais été très aimable avec le nouveau concierge de Poudlard.

-« Je vais vous conduire à son bureau… » grogna alors le concierge

-« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous connaissons le chemin ! » répondit sèchement James en poursuivant son chemin comme si Rusard n'avait pas été là.

Lily soupira et le suivit après avoir jeté un sourire poli au sorcier qui semblait plus soulagé qu'autre chose de ne pas avoir eu à les accompagner. Il les regarda s'éloigner, sa chatte dans ses bras.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable avec lui » reprocha Lily à voix basse en revenant à la hauteur de son mari

-« Sa tête ne me reviens pas ! J'aurais aimé être encore élève ici et je peux te dire que je m'en serait donné à cœur joie » répondit le jeune homme d'un air malicieux

-« Tu es impossible ! » soupira Lily en arrivant devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

-« C'est quoi le mot passe ? » demanda James en se tournant vers sa femme.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Ce n'était pas marqué sur la lettre ? »

-« Non… Oh ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir aller le demander à l'autre abruti ! » s'exclama James d'un air indigné.

Harry se mit alors à s'agiter dans son sommeil, son père parlait trop fort à son goût. James l'observa un moment d'un air désolé, puis voyant que le petit garçon ne se réveillait pas, il se tourna vers Lily qui l'observait avec des gros yeux.

-« Fais attention. On a déjà eu assez de mal à l'endormir… » gronda-t-elle doucement

-« Je sais, excuse moi. Mais il faut quand même retourner chercher le mot de passe » souffla James d'un air ennuyé.

-« Ce ne sera pas la peine ! » lança une voix douce derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent une sorcière d'un certain âge qui maniait une poussette dans laquelle un petit garçon brun jouait avec une figurine d'elfe.

-« Madame Longdubat ! Vous aussi vous avez été convoqué par le professeur Dumbledore ? » s'étonna Lily

-« Albus m'a en effet demandé de venir. Mais visiblement, contrairement à vous, j'ai pensé à demander le mot de passe à monsieur Rusard. Patacitrouille »

La statue se déplaça alors, libérant l'accès au bureau directorial.

-« Madame Longdubat aussi est là. Tu penses toujours que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important ? » souffla discrètement Lily à l'oreille de James qui la regarda d'un air désolé.

Le jeune homme laissa passer les deux femmes et referma la marche. Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait derrière son lourd bureau.

-« Je vous en prie, installez vous » déclara le professeur en faisant apparaître trois fauteuils confortables. James prit place en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son fils qu'il continuait de garder tout contre lui.

Neville de son côté était très sage et regardait autour de lui d'un air curieux. Dumbledore observa un moment le garçonnet en souriant.

-« Excusez moi Albus » commença Augusta Longdubat « Mais pourrions nous savoir ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de nous retrouver dans votre bureau ? »

Le vieux professeur la regarda d'un air amusé.

-« Vous n'avez pas changé Augusta, vous êtes toujours aussi impatiente. Mais vous avez raison, ne faisons pas tarder cette affaire »

James se surprit à sourire. La mère de Franck était d'une autorité redoutable.

-« Bien, puisque je l'ai appris à Augusta peu de temps après Halloween, vous êtes tous au courant de la prophétie qui a été énoncé concernant Lord Voldemort et un enfant né en juillet… »

-« Il me semblait pourtant évident que l'enfant était Harry ! » s'exclama alors Augusta « Oh, bien sur je suis bouleversée de savoir qu'un enfant si jeune court un si grand risque, mais les faits sont là, le Seigneur des Ténèbre a fait son choix ! » continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce en se tournant vers James et Lily a qui elle lança un sourire compatissant.

-« C'est bien là mon soucis ma chère Augusta. Pour votre sécurité et surtout pour celle des enfants je ne vous ai jamais révélé l'intégralité de la prophétie. A l'époque, je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais aujourd'hui, il me semble nécessaire que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir assuré au mieux la sécurité de vos enfants »

-« Mais, Neville ne… »

-« Augusta » la coupa le professeur « Laissez moi énoncer la prophétie, puis nous en discuterons ».

James jeta un regard à Lily qui était pâle. Lui-même ne devait pas avoir l'air beaucoup plus en forme. Une sorte de peur lui nouait les entrailles. Qu'allaient-ils donc apprendre de nouveau concernant leur bébé ?

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et énonça calmement en articulant bien la prophétie. Alors qu'il avançait dans son discours, James sentit la main de sa femme se glisser dans la sienne. Il la serra tendrement. Une fois que le professeur eut finit, un drôle de silence régna dans la pièce, coupé de temps en temps pas les quelques gazouillements de Neville qui s'amusait sagement.

-« J'avoue que… que je suis un peu perdue » lança alors Augusta Longdubat en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

-« Je crois que… » commença Lily avant de s'arrêter, mais Dumbledore l'encouragea d'un signe de tête « Je crois que ni Harry ni Neville n'est l'enfant qui doit battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

-« Mais Lily… » commença James

-« Je veux dire, on ne sait pas encore lequel des deux est cet enfant » reprit la jeune femme en observant le professeur d'un air interrogateur.

-« Exactement Lily, nous ne savons toujours pas lequel est l'enfant désigné car aucun des deux enfants n'a été ''marqué'' par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à proprement parler.»

James regarda attentivement son fils. Il ne portait aucune trace ce qui signifiait que le professeur avait raison si tant est que la marque était une trace visible.

-« Ca… ça veut dire que Neville est encore en danger ? » demanda Augusta d'une petite voix.

-« Autant que Harry, j'en ai bien peur » répondit tristement le professeur

-« Mais enfin… C'est… Est-il au courant ? » demanda-t-elle

-« Qui ? »

-« Vous-Savez-Qui ! Est-il au courant ? »

-« Je suis en mesure de vous affirmer que non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait uniquement qu'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet, de parents qui l'ont par trois fois défiés à le pouvoir de le vaincre »

-« Cela veut dire qu'il ne fait pas qu'il va marquer l'enfant comme son égal ? » demanda James

-« Non, il ne le sait pas et je pense que c'est à la fois notre plus grande force et notre plus grande faiblesse ».

Le professeur sortit de derrière son bureau et fit quelque pas en silence et vint se poster à la fenêtre.

-« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore le reste de la prophétie, il cherchera à tuer les enfants sans autres formes procès et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le marquerait, bien que j'ignore encore le sens exacte de ce passage. En revanche, s'il apprend qu'il marquera lui-même comme son égal celui qui aura le pouvoir de le vaincre, il se peut qu'il renonce à le rechercher afin d'éviter de courir lui-même à sa perte, mais de cette manière, il nous prive de la seule arme que nous possédons aujourd'hui contre lui. »

Il se tourna alors vers James, Lily et Augusta.

-« Comprenez vous le dilemme qui s'impose à nous ? »

James ferma les yeux. Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi son fils était-il mêlé à tout ça alors qu'il ne savait même pas encore manier une baguette ?

-« Nous avons le choix entre rendre cette prophétie publique et détruire nos chances de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou faire courir à Neville et Harry le pire risque de leur vie dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux puisse le tuer» résuma Lily d'une voix blanche

Dumbledore soupira alors que Augusta étouffait un cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-« Alors que faisons nous ? » demanda James, désemparé.

-« Je ne sais pas » avoua le professeur

-« Ils sont tellement petits ! Vous imaginez la responsabilité qu'ils ont à porter ! » lança Augusta d'une voix aigue.

-« Mais nous ne pouvons pas les faire grandir dans un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnerait… » soupira Lily « C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit à la naissance de Harry, professeur »

-« Je m'en souviens… Personne d'autre que nous quatre sommes au courant et je ne compte en mettre que quatre autres au courant. Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui assureront avec vous une sécurité autour de Neville » expliqua-t-il à Gisèle « Quand à vous, je pense que Sirius et Remus semble tout désigné pour vous aider à protéger Harry » lança-t-il à James et Lily.

James hocha la tête. Cette nouvelle le soulageait, il n'aurait plus rien à cacher à ses deux meilleurs amis et il savait que personnes d'autre qu'eux ne prendraient plus à cœur les intérêts de Harry.

-« Il faudra aussi que nous sécurisions vos maisons » commença Dumbledore

-« Lily et moi n'avons pas l'intention de rester dans notre appartement du Chemin de Traverse. Nous voulions nous trouver une maison… » répondit alors James

-« Dans ce cas, il ne faudra pas tarder à la trouver. Plus tôt Harry aura une demeure pleinement sécurisé, mieux cela vaudra » lança le professeur. « Augusta, je suis prêt à être le Gardien du Secret de votre manoir »

-« Je vous remercie Albus, je vais y réfléchir… » répondit distraitement la sorcière visiblement chamboulée. « Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi »

-« Je comprends… » répondit poliment le professeur.

Il la raccompagna à la porte de son bureau et la laissa repartir après avoir doucement tapoter la tête de Neville.

-« Je suppose que dès que vous aurez trouver une nouvelle demeure vous demanderez à Sirius ou Remus d'en être le Gardien »

-« Pourquoi pas Sirius et Remus ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble pour le moment convaincu que Harry est sa seule menace sinon il aurait fait tué Neville la nuit où ses parents ont été torturés. Peut-on avoir deux Gardiens ? S'il s'acharne sur notre fils, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une» proposa James

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit alors à réfléchir un petit moment.

-« Cela ne sembla pas impossible. Il me faudra faire des recherches à ce sujet. Je vous tiendrai au courant. D'ici là, je recommande, plus que jamais, d'être sur vos gardes. Voldemort n'a pas l'intention de frapper pour le moment mais je doute que sa patience soit illimitée ! » soupira-t-il

-« D'où tenez vous des informations si précises ? » demanda James avec curiosité.

-« Remus ne vous a pas encore mis au courant ? » s'étonna le professeur

-« Visiblement non » répondit alors Lily

-« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui te l'annonce » répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave.

James le regarda avec curiosité. Finalement, il se leva, salua son ancien directeur et Lily et lui quittèrent le bureau, Harry encore endormi dans les bras de son père.

-« Je me demande bien ce que Remus ne nous a pas encore dit… » se demanda James à lui-même

-« Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ses révélations » soupira Lily d'une petite voix en se rapprochant de son mari qui l'enlaça à la taille.

Ils traversèrent ainsi le château, puis le parc de Poudlard avant de pouvoir transplaner chez eux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

-« Eh bien mon vieux ! J'ai failli attendre ! »

-« Excuse moi Sirius, mais il a fallut que je repasse par l'appartement déposer Harry qui dormait encore » répondit James en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

Ils se trouvaient dans un petit bar à la mode du Chemin de Traverse où ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous. Sirius remarqua immédiatement que son ami n'était pas dans son assiette. Il bu alors une grande gorgée de sa Bierraubeurre en attendant qu'il se décide à parler de lui-même de ses problèmes.

-« Comment va Océane ? » demanda James

Sirius soupira, il allait devoir s'armer de patience avant que James daigne enfin lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. Il avait l'habitude, plus l'ennui était gros, plus son ami tournait autour du pot avant de se lancer.

-« Bien, elle a encore des nausées le matin mais bon, tu connais ça toi aussi… »

James hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Remus ? » demanda-t-il

-« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu hier. Il commençait à bosser aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu aller lui souhaiter bonne chance »

-« Tu en penses quoi de ce job ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer en prof ! »

Sirius soupira

-« Je ne sais pas trop. J'espère que c'est vraiment sérieux. Il mérite que ses efforts soient récompensés… »

-« Ouais, moi aussi. Tu sais, il y a des fois où j'ai honte d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir vivre sans travailler alors que lui qui ne demande qu'à bosser honnêtement pour gagner sa vie, on le lui empêche » murmura James

-« Oui, moi aussi des fois je me trouve… Inutile ! » approuva Sirius.

James regarda son ami en souriant faiblement et prit la Bierraubeurre que la serveuse lui tendait. Sirius l'observa boire en silence. James avait l'air préoccupé et il n'aimait pas ça. Il le fixa sans rien dire un long moment.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda alors James en réalisant que Sirius le fixait.

-« C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ! C'est encore quelque chose dont tu ne peux pas me parler ? » demanda Sirius d'une vois ennuyée.

Le jeune homme savait que son ami lui avait déjà caché des choses importantes au cour de l'année écoulée. Il avait tout d'abord été vexé que son ami ne lui fasse pas plus confiance. Mais, à mots couverts, James lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour assurer la sécurité de quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Cela ne pouvait être que Lily ou Harry. Sirius n'avait alors pas insisté. Il avait compris que James ne pouvait pas lui en parler ce qui était à ses yeux énormément différent du fait qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler. Mais ce secret l'avait rongé. Il avait été très attentif aux moindres paroles de son ami, mais James était extrêmement prudent et rien n'avait filtré. Il avait finit par se résoudre à ne pas savoir. Même s'il faisait tout pour se le cacher, il avait du mal à supporter que son ami puisse une fois de plus lui cacher quelque.

James le fixa un moment d'un air grave.

-« Non, cette fois, j'ai le droit de t'en parler » déclara-t-il de tout son sérieux.

Sirius eu du mal à contenir le sourire de soulagement qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

-« Je t'écoute » répondit-il d'une voix grave

-« Pas ici… » souffla James en regardant d'un air suspicieux autour de lui.

-« Océane n'est pas à l'appartement » déclara alors Sirius en finissant d'un trait sa Bierraubeurre.

D'un geste vif, il glissa alors sur la table largement assez d'argent pour payer les deux consommations et offrir un généreux pourboire à la serveuse. Puis il se leva d'un bond, James l'imita, abandonnant sans le moindre scrupule sa boisson à peine entamée. Les deux amis transplanèrent alors devant la porte de l'appartement. Sirius fit entrer son ami chez lui et le regarda s'installer sur le canapé d'un air grave. Lui-même prit une chaise et vint se placer face à son ami. Il le regarda un moment et sentit que ce que James allait lui apprendre était d'importance.

-« Sirius ? »

Le jeune homme avait la tête posée dans ses mains et fixait le vide d'un air totalement dépassé.

-« Tu es en train de me dire » commença Sirius d'une voix hésitante « Que Harry est peut-être celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

-« Oui » répondit James dans un souffle désespéré.

-« Mais… Mais enfin… C'est un bébé ! »

-« Je sais » lança douloureusement James.

Sirius se leva et fit quelques pas.

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous le savez ? » demanda-t-il

-« Quelques mois »

Sirius soupira violemment.

-« Tu parles d'une nouvelle ! Et qui est l'autre enfant ? »

-« Neville Longdubat »

Sirius eut alors un flash

-« C'est pour CA ! C'est pour ça que les Longdubat ont été torturés ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes fait attaquer ? »

-« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on a soumis le manoir au Fidelitas »

Sirius sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-« J'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie en changeant ma place avec l'autre immondice de Peter ce jour là ! J'aurais pu vous tuer et l'espoir de voir disparaître Face-de-Serpent avec ! » lança-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'écria James avant de reprendre plus calmement « On a tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire »

-« Mais quand même… »

-« Non Sirius ! Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé ! Tout ça est encore trop frais ! Tu me l'as dis toi-même, laissons un peu l'eau couler sous les ponts et nous y verrons peut être plus clair ! Pour le moment, le plus important c'est de s'assurer que Harry soit en parfaite sécurité. »

-« Bien sur »

-« C'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a autorisé à vous en parler à Remus et toi… Je pense qu'Océane aussi devrait être mise au courant. Il faut à tout prix que si par malheur Harry se retrouve face à face avec ce fou furieux, il ne puisse ni le tuer, ni le marquer en aucune façon »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il était prêt à tout pour sa petite crevette, quitte à y laisser sa peau.

-« Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

-« Je sais. De plus, dès que Lily et moi nous aurons trouvé une nouvelle maison, nous y ré-appliqueront le Fidelitas. Et cette fois il y aura deux Gardiens, toi et Remus »

-« Et tu peux être sur que cette fois je ne céderais ma place pour rien au monde ! » s'exclama Sirius en souriant faiblement.

James le regardait d'un air amusé et cela fit plaisir à Sirius. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami si sérieux et faisait toujours tout son possible pour lui rendre sourire. La bonne humeur était primordiale en ces temps sombres s'ils ne voulaient pas tous tomber dans la déprime.

-« Je te l'avais bien dit, mon vieux, que ton fils ferait de grandes choses ! » reprit-il en donnant une tape amicale sur le dos de James qui soupira d'un air amusé.

-« Je n'ai jamais tant voulu être moldu de ma vie ! » décréta-t-il en souriant faiblement, tandis que Sirius éclatait d'un rire franc.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

-« Non Henry, écoute moi bien, c'est '' Wingardium Leviosa'' » reprit calmement Remus en effectuant de concert le mouvement de poignet adéquat. « Il faut insister sur le ''gar'' ! »

Le garçon le regarda un moment avec application et se lança à son tour

-« Wingardium Leviosa »

La boite de chocogrenouille qu'il visait tressauta alors mais ne s'éleva pas vraiment dans les airs. Henry soupira bruyamment sa déception.

-« Ne t'en fait pas, tu y arrivera, il te faut juste un peu d'entraînement. Nous allons recommencer, concentre toi »

Un petit raclement de gorge arrêta tout net le mouvement du jeune homme. Il releva la tête et aperçut Kathleen qui le regardait en souriant. Elle portait cette fois un chignon et une robe bleue qui selon lui, lui allait très bien.

-« Je suis désolée Remus, mais c'est l'heure de la leçon d'Histoire d'Henry… »

-« Déjà ! » s'étonna le jeune en posant alors son regard sur la lourde horloge « Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé ! »

-« Ne vous excusez pas » répondit gentiment la jeune femme en prenant sa place auprès du garçon tandis que Remus rangeait ses affaires à la hâte.

Il en profita pour observer discrètement la jeune femme. Elle était gracieuse et douce. Il aimait la manière qu'elle avait d'ouvrir les livres et de tenir sa plume. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il la fixait depuis un certain temps. Légèrement gêné, il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, non sans avoir saluer Henry et la jeune femme. Il sortit alors de la maison. Il sentait que ses joues étaient en feu. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup de se laisser totalement aller dès qu'il la voyait ! Il prit une grande inspiration et l'air froid de l'hiver sembla le réveiller d'un seul coup. Il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de transplaner pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la jolie Kathleen Gordon.

Instinctivement, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de James et Lily. Il se mit à sourire. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour le faire penser à autre chose. Il frappa à la porte et attendit un moment. Lily vint lui ouvrir.

-« Remus ! Comment ça va ? Comment c'est passé ta première journée de boulot ? » demanda-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur chaque joue.

-« Très bien. Henry est vraiment gentil. Il me fait penser à moi à son âge. Il est solitaire et ne parle pas beaucoup »

Lily le regarda en souriant, quand soudain un bruit de ferraille qui tombe sur le sol se fit entendre.

-« C'est pas vrai ! » soupira la jeune femme en retournant dans la cuisine.

-« James n'est pas là ? » demanda Remus en la suivant

-« Non, il devait retrouver Sirius quelque part. Harry ! Si tu jettes encore une fois ta cuillère sur le sol, ce sera fini pour ton goûter ! » gronda la jeune femme en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet qu'elle passa sous l'eau avant de la redonner à son fils.

-« Bajour Remus ! » lança alors Harry en souriant.

-« Bonjour bonhomme ! » répondit le jeune homme d'un air amusé « Tu permets que je t'aide ? » ajouta-t-il en prenant la cuillère des mains du petit garçon et entreprit de lui donner le reste de son yaourt.

Lily prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

-« Il ne devrait pas tarder à renter tu sais, tu peux l'attendre ici »

-« Pas de problème. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de jouer avec Harry. Dès que Sirius est là, il se l'accapare… » plaisanta le jeune homme en souriant.

Lily pouffa.

-« Et toi Lily ? Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien… Je suis un peu fatiguée mais rien de bien méchant »

-« Tu n'as pas été épargnée par les ennuis ces derniers temps, c'est normal que tu sois crevée »

-« Et ce n'est malheureusement pas prêt de s'arrêter j'ai l'impression »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« James et moi on a été convoqué par Dumbledore ce matin. Il faut d'ailleurs qu'il te parle de quelque chose d'important dès qu'il te verra »

-« Ca concerne Harry ? »

Lily le regarda avec étonnement

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Plusieurs choses m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. L'attaque, la surprotection de Harry… Il y a un mystère autour de ce petit garçon »

Lily le regarda alors d'un air grave.

-« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » soupira-t-elle

Remus posa sa main sur son bras d'un air rassurant.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Lily, on est tous là avec James et toi. On ne laissera personne faire du mal à Harry »

-« Je sais… Merci… James te racontera tout, il veut vraiment le faire lui-même, tu le connais ! »

-« Je crois en effet que je commence à le connaître » plaisanta Remus en terminant de faire goûter Harry.

Il prit le garçonnet sur ses genoux et le regarda un moment jouer avec une petite voiture moldue qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine.

-« Dis moi Remus » commença alors Lily « Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose concernant l'Ordre du Phoenix que tu ne nous aurait pas dit ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il se tourna vers elle l'air vaguement inquiet.

-« Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit exactement ? »

-« Rien, il a dit à James qu'il valait mieux que ce soit toi qui nous l'annonce »

-« C'est surtout parce qu'il pense que je suis le mieux placer pour… calmer sa colère quand il l'apprendra. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il vaut mieux que tu le saches avant lui. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour tempérer James quand il le saura… Sirius et Océane aussi d'ailleurs »

-« Tu sais que tu commence à me faire peur ? » lança Lily

-« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas si… dramatique que ça… Disons que ça pourrait être assez problématique »

Lily regarda le jeune homme de plus en plus étonnée. Sur les genoux de Remus, Harry jouait sagement sans se soucier le moins du monde des deux adultes.

-« Voilà » reprit Remus « L'Ordre a accueillit un nouveau membre depuis que vous n'y êtes plus. Et il se trouve que ce nouveau membres, c'est Rogue »

-« Pardon ! » s'exclama Lily en se levant presque de sa chaise. « Mais je croyais qu'il était un mangemort ! »

-« Il l'a été en effet. Mais avant votre attaque, il est aller voir Dumbledore en lui disant qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il voulait changer de camp. Dumbledore n'a pas voulut nous dire exactement ce qui le poussait à lui faire confiance mais les faits sont là, Rogue est membres de l'Ordre »

Lily le fixa avec un air de totale incompréhension.

-« C'est le monde à l'envers… » souffla-t-elle ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme

-« Il sert d'espion. Il rapporte à Dumbledore tous les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres »

-« Tu as raison, James et Sirius vont être fous en apprenant ça… Et Océane ! Par Merlin, ça va être terrible »

-« Tu comprends pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi pour faire accepter tout ça à James »

-« Ca ne va pas être facile… »

-« Je suis sur que tu sauras trouver les mots »

-« Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête quand il s'agit de Rogue ! Regarde à Poudlard, même quand j'étais préfète en chef et alors même qu'on sortait ensemble, il n'a jamais arrêté de lui faire des crasses ! »

-« Tu es un peu dure ! Il s'est calmé quand même quand tu lui as demandé d'arrêter de l'ennuyer ! Bon d'accord, il n'a jamais vraiment arrêté, mais Rogue nous cherchait aussi ! »

Lily eut une moue sceptique

-« Et puis, il a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé. Il a vieillit, il a quand même gagné en maturité. On aura peut-être moins de mal à le convaincre qu'on ne le craint. »

Lily regarda Remus en souriant faiblement.

-« J'espère que tu as raison. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse. Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, nous devrions tous faire de même » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis après avoir tapoter la tête de Harry, le posa sur le sol pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa chambre et son coffre à jouets.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre seize : Faut pas m'demander ça**

_« Oh non ! Faut pas m'demander ça !_

_Ca fait trop mal, c'est trop dur pour moi ! »_

_Renaud Detressan_

- « QUOI ! » s'écrièrent en cœur James et Sirius en se levant d'un même geste.

Blottie dans le fond de son fauteuil, Océane ne disait rien mais elle était très pâle.

- « Dis moi que c'est une blague Remus. Je t'en supplie, dis moi que c'est une blague ! » lança James en fixant son ami avec insistance.

- « Je suis désolé, mais c'est bel et bien la vérité. Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix »

- « Mais c'est le délire le plus complet ! Dumbledore a carrément perdu l'esprit ! » hurla Sirius en faisant quelques pas.

- « C'est un mangemort ! Il ne peut pas être de notre côté ! » cria James en proie à une froide colère.

Il jeta un regard à Lily qui soupirait.

- « Tu le savais ! » s'étrangla-t-il presque

- « Remus me l'a dit juste avant que vous n'arriviez » répondit-elle calmement

- « Et ça ne te fait rien ? » cria Sirius d'un air étonné

- « Je me dis que si Dumbledore lui fait confiance… »

- « NON ! Je suis désolé ! Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore s'est fait abusé que nous devons accepter ça sans broncher ! » s'écria James

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dumbledore ne s'est pas fait abuser ! » lança Remus d'un air grave

James grogna férocement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait avant de s'être lever.

- « On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! » lança-t-il

- « Que propose-tu ? » demanda Sirius qui avait l'air tout aussi énervé

- « On pourrait dire à Dumbledore qu'on refuse de retourner dans l'Ordre tant que Rogue y sera… »

- « Ouais, c'est pas mal ça… »

- « Mais vous n'allez pas bien tous les deux ! » s'écria Lily indignée « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ! Vous êtes prêt à laisser tomber la résistance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, uniquement parce que quelqu'un que vous n'appréciez pas est de notre côté ? »

- « C'est plus que ça Lily ! On le hait ce type ! C'est presque physique ! » répondit Sirius en frissonnant de dégoût.

- « Mais quand est-ce que vous allez grandir ? On est plus des collégiens bon sang ! » s'énerva la jeune femme en s'agrippant aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- « Calme toi Lily » lança doucement Remus en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme « Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves comme ça »

James se sentit alors un peu honteux de mettre sa femme dans de tels états alors qu'elle était enceinte, mais la colère l'aveuglait complètement. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Rogue puisse faire partir de L'Ordre du Phoenix. Cela lui semblait inconcevable. Leur rivalité avec le Serpentard faisait presque partie de la légende de Poudlard. Devoir collaborer avec lui, semblait au dessus de ses forces.

- « Je ne pourrais pas combattre à ses côtés ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! » lança-t-il rageusement.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait confiance ! » reprit Sirius sous le même ton.

- « Il nous a dit que c'étaient des raisons personnelles qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de nous exposer. Et il a raison, cela ne nous regarde pas après tout. Seul le résultat compte et en l'occurrence, il faudra compter avec Rogue maintenant » expliqua Remus d'une voix calme.

- « Mais toi ça ne te fait rien de le voir aux réunions ? » demanda Sirius

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire.

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ! J'étais fou ! Je pensais que j'étais en plein cauchemar. Mais finalement, je m'y suis fait. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui parler sèchement et à ne pas avoir de doutes. Mais Dumbledore est assez compréhensif. Il sait bien que certaines choses sont dures à oublier… »

Un léger silence accueillit la déclaration du jeune homme. James enfonçait ses ongles dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il fallait désormais considérer Rogue comme un allié. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui semblait dans le même état de que lui. Il serrait Océane dans ses bras d'un geste possessif. Rogue avait été un prétendant de la jeune fille et lui avait fait des déclarations enflammées. Puis James se tourna vers Lily. Elle l'observait également, l'air grave. Elle n'avait jamais cautionné la haine qu'il vouait au Serpentard et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'effort inhumain que lui demandait l'idée de d'accepter la situation.

- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lily, s'il te plait ! » souffla-t-il d'une voix ennuyé

- « Je voudrais que tu réalises à quel point tu es ridicule à te braquer comme ça ! Ne sois donc pas si borné !» répondit-elle alors.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard inquiet. Les disputes entre James et Lily étaient extrêmement rares depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais toujours spectaculaire.

- « J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalise pas bien ce que tu me demandes ! » lança-t-il

- « Je te demande de te conduire en adulte ! Il n'y a pas que toi en jeu dans cette histoire ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on abandonne la lutte uniquement parce que Rogue a enfin compris lequel des camps défendait la bonne cause ! »

- « Arrêtes s'il te plait ! Comment peux-tu croire que Rogue est soudainement devenu gentil ? »

- « Peut-être qu'il a toujours voulu être de notre côté mais que pour une raison ou une autre, sa famille par exemple, il est devenu un mangemort et que maintenant il regrette… »

- « Sirius aussi aurait pu devenir un mangemort dans ce cas ! Il a résisté lui, pourquoi Rogue n'a pas fait de même ? »

Sirius grimaça. Pourquoi James tenait tant que ça à le mêler à cette discussion ?

- « Rogue n'a pas le courage de Sirius ! Et de toute façon ce n'est pas la question ! Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance pourquoi toi tu n'en serais pas capable ? » s'énerva Lily

- « Je suis peut-être moins courageux que Dumbledore ! » répondit ironiquement James

- « Tu es ridicule ! »

La jeune femme se leva alors et fit quelques pas.

- « Tu comptes vraiment dire à Dumbledore que tu ne veux faire plus faire partie de l'Ordre si Rogue y est ? Parce que moi il est hors de question que j'arrête, tu entends ? Tu ne pourrais pas surmonter ton antipathie pour Rogue pour l'Ordre ? »

- « Non ! » répondit James d'un air buté

Lily soupira alors, avant de reprendre d'une voix énervée.

-« Si tu ne le fais pas pour l'Ordre, fais le au moins pour ton fils, James ! Les informations que ramènera Rogue vont nous être précieuse pour le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres »

- « Non ! Lily non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses comme ça… ne mêle pas Harry à ça ! »

- « Pourtant il y est mêlé James ! Et ni toi, ni moi n'y pouvons rien ! »

Elle se rapprocha alors du fauteuil de son mari, se plaça derrière lui et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Je sais que ça te met hors de toi chéri, mais il faut que tu surmonte te haine de ce type, pour Harry »

James ne s'en remettait pas. La pensée de devoir faire confiance à se type le mettait hors de lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira

- « Ca me rend malade de savoir qu'il faudra faire confiance à Rogue pour sauver Harry… Et si lui en profitait pour se venger de tout ce qu'on lui a fait endurer et qu'il livrait Harry ! Comment peut-on être sur qu'il veut son bien ? Il me déteste, il ferait tout pour me nuire ! Je veux bien qu'il s'attaque à moi, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il se serve de notre fils pour m'atteindre… » lança-t-il d'une voix désespérée

Lily soupira et déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna s'asseoir. Remus, Sirius et Océane échangèrent un regard soulagé, finalement, la discussion ne s'était pas tant envenimé que cela.

- « James » commença Remus « Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore donnerait une telle mission de confiance à quelqu'un dont il n'est pas sur. Si Rogue espionne le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous rapporte des informations nous permettant de protéger Harry, je suis sur que c'est fiable. Dumbledore aime beaucoup Harry, il prend ses intérêts à cœur »

- « Comment tu sais pour Harry ? Lily t'a expliqué ? » demanda James d'une voix étonné

- « Non, j'en ai deviné une partie tout seul, j'attends que tu m'explique tout ça en détail » répondit Remus

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry ? » demanda alors Océane qui n'avait pas dit le moindre de mot depuis le début.

- « Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard » glissa Sirius à son oreille.

James se tourna vers Lily d'un air triste et énervé.

- « Je suppose qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, il va falloir accepter Rogue sans broncher ! »

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule d'un air tout aussi agacé que lui.

- « Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec lui, je ne te demande même pas de t'entendre avec lui, je voudrais juste que tu comprenne qu'on va être obligé de compter avec lui désormais… » lança doucement Lily en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- « Je suis prêt à le supporter pour la petite crevette ! » déclara alors Sirius résigné.

- « Bien sur que moi aussi je le supporterais ! Je ferais tout pour Harry » souffla James en fermant les yeux.

Lily et Remus échangèrent un faible sourire. Puis Remus se leva.

- « Je vais y aller maintenant » déclara-t-il

- « Nous aussi ! » déclara Sirius en se levant

- « Je repasserais demain James et on discutera de ce dont tu dois me parler. Pour Harry » déclara Remus en saluant son ami.

- « D'accord… » souffla James.

Remus, Sirius et Océane prirent alors congés et James qui les avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée alla rejoindre Lily dans le salon.

- « Excuse moi » murmura-t-il en s'appuyant sur le mur blanc.

Lily se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je sais que ça te demande beaucoup d'efforts »

Elle fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui et vint se glisser entre ses bras.

- « Je me suis conduit comme un gamin » souffla James en la serrant contre elle

- « Tu es buté, c'est ton caractère. C'est comme ça que je t'aime. Ce qui compte c'est que tu ais compris l'importance de la situation. Et ça, je savais que tu finirais par y arriver.»

James embrassa le haut du front de sa femme.

- « Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour notre fils… et pour toi aussi » chuchota-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

En souriant Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

- « Papa ! Papa ! » cria alors Harry depuis sa chambre où il jouait tranquillement

James s'écarta un peu de sa femme en se dirigea vers la chambre du petit garçon. Harry, assis sur un tapis le regardait en lui tendant une petite balle.

- « Tu zoue ? » demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

James éclata d'un petit rire et vint s'asseoir sur le tapis en face de son fils tandis que Lily à la porte les regardait en souriant

- « Je joue un moment avec toi puis je vais voir le professeur Dumbledore » répondit-il avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui le regardait maintenant d'un air grave « Ne t'en fais mon cœur, je veux juste parler avec lui, je ne ferais pas de scandale »

Lily cligna des yeux en souriant et continua a observer ses deux hommes jouer ensemble.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

La porte de la vielle chaumière s'ouvrit et Sirius tourna la tête. Peut-être était-ce Dumbledore qui arrivait enfin ? Certes il lui avait envoyé un hibou peu de temps auparavant, mais il savait que le professeur faisait toujours son possible pour arriver rapidement. Mais au lieu de la longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune, il aperçut les épis bruns rebelles et les lunettes rondes de son meilleur ami.

- « Je savais bien que tu viendrais le voir toi aussi ! » déclara Sirius alors que James ôta son manteau et son écharpe. « Tu es venu seul ? Je croyais que tu devais encore éviter de transplaner pour ne pas te fatiguer ! »

- « Je me sens mieux, je peux transplaner. Les médicomages me sous estiment, je récupère plus vite qu'ils ne le croient ! »

- « James ! »

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Sirius, je sais ce que je fais ! De toute façon qui voulais-tu faire venir avec moi ? Lily ? Et laisser Harry seul à l'appartement ? »

- « Je vois que tu as réponse à tout ! De toute façon, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! » répliqua Sirius amusé

- « Regardez un peu qui me dit ça ? » lança James en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant en silence.

- « J'ai du mal à y croire quand même… Rogue ! » souffla James

- « Les choses changent… D'ici quelques semaines, se sera Face de Serpent lui-même qui viendra nous supplier de le prendre lui aussi dans l'Ordre parce qu'il regrettera ce qu'il a fait ! » lança Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise.

D'un geste rapide de baguette il attira à lui la grande boite de biscuits et il piocha dedans avant de la passer à James d'un geste nonchalant.

- « Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir le voir sans lui sauter dessus toi ? » demanda alors James en mordant dans un des biscuits.

Sirius soupira. Il ne savait pas trop. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé face à Rogue, c'était à la fin d'un match de Quidditch et ils s'étaient battus. Il l'avait roué de coup tellement il était en colère d'avoir découvert que le Serpentard envoyait de brûlante déclaration d'amour à Océane. Rogue avait alors menacé d'aller rapporter aux parents de la jeune fille sa relation avec Sirius et il avait fallut que Océane elle-même lui demande de ne rien dire pour qu'il se taise. Depuis les choses avaient changé. Océane avait été renié de sa famille et surtout elle portait son enfant. Il était hors de question que Rogue ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur elle.

- « Je ne sais pas… » répondit enfin le jeune homme « Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop t'éloigner de moi quand il est là au cas où l'envie me prendrait de le réduire en bouillie ! »

Il reprit nonchalamment un biscuit qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois, le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition. Il se mit à sourire en les voyant.

- « Remus a fini par vous le dire » annonça-t-il simplement

- « Oui » répondirent gravement les deux garçons

- « Si vous êtes venus pour essayer de me faire revenir sur ma décision, sachez que ce n'est pas la peine »

- « Non professeur, Lily m'a fait réaliser que les informations de Rogue nous seraient précieuses pour protéger Harry » répondit James d'un air grave

Sirius fixa son ami en se disant que si la sécurité de Harry ou même de Lily n'avait pas été en jeu, jamais il n'aurait toléré la situation. Lui-même ne le faisait que pour son filleul.

- « Elle a tout à fait raison » déclara le professeur en s'installant au bout de la table « Dans ce cas, pourquoi être venu ? »

- « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous lui faites confiance ? » demanda James à brûle-pourpoint.

Sirius scruta alors le visage du vieux sorcier qui restait impassible.

- « Cela ne te regarde pas James, ce sont des raisons qui me sont personnelles » répondit-il simplement

- « Vous voulez dire qu'il faut que je fasse confiance à ce type sans savoir pourquoi ? » s'indigna James

- « Ma garantie ne te suffit-elle pas ? »

- « Pas quand il s'agit de la vie de Harry ! »

Sirius soupira, mais il devait admettre qu'il était de l'avis de son ami.

- « Je comprends très bien que ce soit une situation difficile pour toi, mais c'est ainsi »

James ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il se tut pendant un moment et Sirius prit alors la parole.

- « Pour ma part, professeur je suis venu ici pour vous demander l'autorisation de reprendre ma place dans l'Ordre »

Le vieux professeur le scruta un moment.

- « Bien sur Sirius, ton retour me fait plaisir. Je suis ravi de te revoir parmi nous »

- « Et moi professeur ? » demanda James en rouvrant les yeux

- « Je suis désolé, mais ton état de santé n'est pas encore satisfaisant » soupira le professeur

- « Arrêtez donc un peu de me couver tous ! Je vais très bien ! » explosa-t-il avant de se reprendre « Je suis désolé professeur, je me suis laisser emporter… »

- « Je sais à quel point cela peut être frustrant pour toi. Mais ta santé nous préoccupe tous et tu récupérera pleinement ta place lorsque tu sera pleinement guéri » répondit le professeur

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard triste à son ami. Décidément ce n'était pas un bon jour pour James Potter.

- « Tant que je suis là » reprit James « Je voudrais vous dire que Lily est enceinte »

Dumbledore le regarda avec son regard pétillant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Vraiment ? Toutes mes félicitations James, ainsi qu'à la future maman bien sur »

« Merci et à ce propos, si jamais elle venait vous voir pour vous demander de refaire des missions pour l'Ordre… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas James. Lily ne recommenceras pas les missions. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle aussi est encore trop faible, et puisque tu m'apprends qu'elle est enceinte, il est hors de question de l'exposer au moindre danger »

- « Merci infiniment professeur » soupira James, visiblement soulagé

- « C'est normal, elle avait aussi cessé ses activités pour l'Ordre quand elle attendait Harry »

James se mit à sourire.

- « Mais ne pourrions nous pas tout de même assister aux réunions de l'Ordre ! C'est presque insupportable d'être tenu à l'écart de tout ce qui se passe » continua-t-il

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment puis hocha la tête.

- « C'est d'accord. Vous pouvez assister aux réunions. Après tout c'est votre guerre à vous aussi »

Sirius se mit alors à sourire en voyant James se redresser sur sa chaise. Son ami aurait au moins eu une bonne nouvelle dans la journée.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Merci d'être venue avec moi »

- « De rien Lily. Je les ai beaucoup aimé quand je les ai vu. Ce sont vraiment des gens gentils » répondit Océane en souriant.

Les deux femmes marchaient sur le chemin qui menait au Terrier. Devant elles, Harry trottinait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur le chemin un peu boueux.

- « Comment tu te sens après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre ? » demanda doucement Lily

- « Tu parles de Severus ? Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai surtout peur que Sirius pète un câble »

- « Je comprends. Mais ça ne te fait rien que savoir qu'il va sans doute apprendre que tu es enceinte ? Il va sans doute le rapporter à tes parents. »

Océane soupira. Elle posa une de ses mains sur son ventre

- « De toute façon, ils finiront bien par le savoir tu sais. Ils désapprouveront. Ils se féliciteront de m'avoir renier. Je m'y suis faite »

Lily en fut désolée pour son amie. Vivre dans l'indifférence de sa famille, elle connaissait. Pétunia qui était la seule famille qui lui restait ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des mois. Elle n'osait pas envoyer des hiboux car elle savait que Vernon ne le supportait pas.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête là Lily ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! J'ai Sirius et je vous ai vous, James, Remus, Harry et toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre famille ! »

Lily se mit à sourire. Elle admirait beaucoup Océane pour la faculté qu'elle avait à toujours voir le plus possible le côté positif des choses.

- « Attention ! » s'écria alors cette dernière avant de jeter un sort à Harry pour l'empêcher de tomber dans une flaque de neige sale.

Lily prit alors son fils dans ses bras. Il riait.

- « Il est aussi intrépide que son père, ça promet ! » soupira-t-elle en souriant

- « Le deuxième sera peut-être plus calme ! » s'amusa Océane

- « J'espère… Mais toi aussi tu va t'amuser si ton bébé à le même caractère que son papa ! »

- « Je crois que je finirais pas faire une overdose ! » plaisanta Océane.

Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient arrivées devant le jardin du Terrier. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et pénétrèrent dans la propriété. Elles virent alors une tête rousse se coller à la vitre avant d'être rejoint par deux autres têtes toutes aussi rousse. Il semblait régner une soudaine agitation dans la maison. Finalement, elles allèrent frapper à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand.

- « Par Merlin ! Lily ! Harry ! Et vous aussi Océane ! Quel plaisir ! » s'exclama Molly en souriant « Mais je vous en prie, entrez, ne rester pas dehors »

Les deux femmes ne se firent pas prier. Harry se mit alors à gigoter et Lily du le donner à Molly qui l'embrassa chaleureusement avant de le poser sur le sol où il fut assaillit par les six frères Weasley. Ginny, assise dans son parc les regardait tous en souriant et en gazouillant.

- « Comment allez vous ? » demanda Molly à Lily en l'invitant à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

- « Très bien. Depuis que Harry est de retour, j'ai l'impression de revivre » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Je comprends » lança Molly en fixant Harry qui jouait avec Ron « Les enfants l'ont réclamés quand il est parti, ils étaient tristes »

- « Lui aussi a demandé souvent à les voir. Surtout Ron, il n'a que son prénom à la bouche. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être le revoir, alors je me suis permit de venir sans vous prévenir »

- « Vous avez bien fait ! Bien sur que ça me fait plaisir de le revoir ! C'est tellement un amour ce petit garçon. Il sera toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison, et vous aussi bien sur ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Lily et Océane la remercièrent d'un sourire.

- « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? Un chocolat chaud ? Un thé ? Des biscuits ? »

- « Non merci » répondirent les jeunes femmes en cœur.

- « Vous êtes sures ? » demanda Molly d'un air insistant

- « Certaines, nous ne sommes pas sure d'être en état de manger » répondit Lily

- « Vous êtes souffrantes ? » s'inquiéta Molly

- « La maladie des neufs mois, rien de grave, bien au contraire… » répondit Océane en souriant

- « Toutes les deux ! » s'exclama Molly « Mais c'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Quand sont prévus les heureux évènements ? »

- « Juillet » répondit Océane

- « Septembre » lança à son tour Lily

- « C'est très récent alors ! Je comprends mieux votre réticence à manger. Mais il existe de très bonnes potions pour lutter contre les nausées. Elles ne sont pas prescrites par les gynécomages, ce sont de vieilles recettes. Je les tiens de ma mère et elles m'ont été très utiles ! Avec six grossesses, je n'aurais pas supporter sinon ! Je vais vous dupliquer les recettes ! » lança Molly en fouillant avec frénésie dans les tiroirs de la cuisine.

Océane et Lily échangèrent des regards mi amusé, mi soulagé. Si ces potions se révélaient véritablement efficace, elles leurs seraient d'un immense secours.

Les trois femmes se mirent alors à discuter longuement de grossesse et de bébé. Océane écoutait très attentivement les anecdotes et les conseils de Molly et Lily. Harry pendant ce temps s'amusait comme un fou. Les enfants couraient en tout sens dans la pièce et poussant de temps en temps des cris de joie. Lily adorait voir son fils jouer et rire. Elle était ravie de voir qu'il avait déjà des amis. Elle plaça inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre. Dans quelques temps, elle donnerait un frère ou une sœur à Harry et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils s'entendraient bien ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants connaissent les mêmes rivalités et les mêmes tensions qui existaient entre elle et Pétunia. Le cri de Ginny la tira de ses pensées. La petite fille agrippée aux barreaux de son parc pleurait fort.

- « Par Merlin ! » lança Molly en regardant sa montre « Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard ! C'est l'heure de donner à manger à tout mon petit monde ! »

- « Nous allons y aller aussi ! Harry va commencer à avoir faim » dit alors Lily en se levant

- « Vous ne voulez pas le faire dîner ici ? » demanda Molly

- « Non, merci. C'est très gentil, mais James doit déjà être rentré et il va nous attendre »

- « Je comprends »

- « Harry, dis au revoir à tout le monde on va rentrer à la maison » lança Lily à son fils

- « Non ! » répondit le petit garçon d'un air déçu

- « Harry, range les jouets que tu as utilisé et fais un bisou à tout le monde. On reviendra les voir bientôt, mais là, il faut rentrer à la maison. On va retrouver Papa »

En boudant un peu, Harry remit maladroitement quelques jouets dans le grand coffre du salon et alla poser un baiser sur la joue des six frères Weasley. Puis Molly le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa chaleureusement, en lui promettant qu'il pouvait revenir quand il voulait.

Puis les trois femmes se saluèrent et Lily et Océane quittèrent le Terrier, laissant Molly entamer son marathon du dîner. Elles transplanèrent ensuite chacune chez elle en se félicitant d'avoir passer un très bon moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre dix sept : Tu as gagné je t'aime !**

_« Je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
J'ai pas compris comment j'avais perdu  
Je t'aime voilà le problème  
J'avais juré sur ta tête  
De rester mon maître  
Mais je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
Et me voilà bloqué, piégé, vaincu  
(…)_

_Moi le vrai solitaire »_

_François Valéry_

Il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude. Remus n'aimait pas spécialement la foule, mais ce soir, il avait eu envie d'aller prendre un verre dans ce petit bar qu'il aimait bien.

- « Bonsoir Lupin ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici ! » l'apostropha le barman en le voyant entrer.

- « Salut Ed ! J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps ! » répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant au bar.

Il avait encore les muscles tout endoloris de la dernière Pleine Lune qui avait eu lieu la veille. Il l'avait passé seul, refusant catégoriquement que James l'accompagne. Sirius quand à lui avait repris les missions pour l'Ordre et n'avait pas pu se libérer. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs Pleine Lune qu'il passait seul, une de plus ou une moins, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Le barman posa devant lui un petit verre rempli de Whisky Pur Feu, Remus le remercia d'un sourire. Il avait ses habitudes. Il commença à boire distraitement en observant la clientèle qui discutait avec animation.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru vous retrouver un jour dans un endroit pareil Remus » lança alors une voix amusée derrière lui.

Il se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de Whisky.

- « Kathleen ? Je pourrais en dire autant de vous ? Que fait une jeune femme seule dans un endroit pareil ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Oh, je n'étais pas seule au départ. Mais l'amie avec qui je suis venue à trouver un jeune homme qui lui a beaucoup plu et ils se sont éclipsés rapidement sans demander leur reste » répondit la jeune femme en souriant également.

Remus la regarda avec attention. Sans aucun doute, la jeune femme était réellement charmante. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre légèrement quand elle le fixa dans les yeux.

- « Si vous êtes seule, puis-je au moins vous offrir un verre ? » proposa le jeune en détournant le regard.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit la jeune femme « Je prendrais bien un verre d'hydromel »

Remus fit un signe au barman qui hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait compris et quelques instant plus tard, il apporta son verre à la jeune femme qui avait pris place près de Remus.

- « Vous savez, vous faites un travail formidable avec Henry. Il me parle beaucoup de vous, ce qui est exceptionnel car c'est un petit garçon très secret » commença la jeune femme

- « Je vous en prie, tutoyez moi » demanda Remus en souriant

- « A la seule condition que tu me tutoies aussi » répondit-elle en le fixant de nouveau « Et mes amis m'appellent Kat »

- « Je pense que ça peut se faire » déclara le jeune homme en se redressant un peu. « Tu as raison, Henry est solitaire. Je suis content de voir qu'on s'entend bien. Il est travailleur, c'est facile de lui enseigner des sorts »

- « Il est très intelligent… »

Remus la regarda alors porter son verre d'hydromel à sa bouche et il la regarda boire sans rien dire. Il était subjugué par elle. Elle reposa son verre, c'est alors qu'il prit conscience qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

- « Kat, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Bien sur »

- « Pourquoi enseignes-tu à la façon des moldus ? Enfin je veux dire, tu es une sorcière, comment sais-tu toutes ses choses moldues ? »

- « Ma mère est moldue. Elle a toujours tenu à se que je suive des cours par correspondance moldus en même temps que mes études de sorcelleries. Elle disait que cela m'aiderait à trouver un travail plus tard. Si je ne trouvais rien chez les sorciers, je pouvais toujours chercher dans le monde moldu »

- « Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu n'as pas fait tes études à Poudlard ? »

- « Non, j'ai été à Beauxbâtons. Ma mère est française »

- « Moldue et française ? Ton père n'a pas choisi la simplicité ! » s'amusa Remus

- « Non, en effet. Ils se sont rencontrés alors que Papa était en séminaire à Paris. Il est médicomage à Ste Mangouste en gynécomagie »

- « Je vois »

- « Et toi ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Quoi moi ? »

- « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te parler de mes parents sans que tu me parles des tiens ! » rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée d'hydromel.

- « Oh, mes parents sont décédés » répondit Remus

- « Je suis désolée ! » s'exclama Kathleen « Je suis vraiment navrée »

- « Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir »

- « C'était il y a longtemps ? »

- « Assez… J'étais encore à Poudlard. J'ai une petite sœur qui vit en Australie chez mes grands-parents. C'est la seule famille qui me reste »

Kathleen le regarda un moment d'un air triste. Remus n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il avait très envie de voir revenir le sourire sur ce charmant visage.

- « Ne nous laissons pas attristé comme ça ! Ca te dirait de faire un tour dehors pour prendre l'air ? Fini ton verre et on y va ! » proposa-t-il

Kathleen le regarda un moment en souriant, termina son verre d'une traite et se leva.

- « Allons-y ! » déclara-t-elle simplement tandis que Remus payait les consommations.

Ils sortirent alors dans le froid de ce début janvier.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda James en passant sa tête par la porte de la chambre.

Lily abaissa son livre et le regarda en souriant

- « Non, comme tu vois. Tu as été voir si Harry allait bien ? »

- « Oui, il dort comme un bienheureux. »

Lily le regarda en souriant et tapota la place libre à côté d'elle sur le lit pour l'inciter à venir la rejoindre. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il ôta rapidement ses vêtements et vint s'installer près de sa femme.

- « Tu as travaillé comme tu as voulu ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant son livre qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet.

- « Oui, ça avance, je suis content »

- « Explique moi un peu ce que c'est, je n'ai pas bien compris tout à l'heure quand tu m'en as parlé »

- « J'aurais peut-être dû attendre un autre moment que le bain de Harry pour t'en parler aussi ! Tu avais autre chose à faire »

- « Maintenant tu as mon attention pleine et entière ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant

James se redressa sur le lit et s'installa en tailleur en face d'elle.

- « Sirius et moi, nous avons décidé de mettre en commun une partie de notre patrimoine pour ouvrir une boite tous les deux ! » expliqua-t-il

- « Un boite de quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Un truc de financement. Un peu comme ce que faisait Papa, sauf que nous on ne le fera pas à titre individuel mais à titre professionnel. Ca ira du sponsoring des équipes de Quidditch, au financement de certaines recherches du Département des Mystères et pourquoi pas aider des commerces à se monter ! »

Lily l'écoutait attentivement. Elle avait rarement vu son mari prendre à ce point quelque chose à cœur.

- « On finance au départ et ensuite on récupère une partie des bénéfices et on réinvesti ! »

- « James, dis moi que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais. Je veux dire, tu es sur que Sirius et toi avez les connaissances nécessaires pour monter ce genre d'entreprise ? »

- « Oui, j'ai appris tout ça avec mon père et je formerais Sirius. Ne te fais pas de soucis »

- « C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que vous vous engagiez à l'aveuglette dans quelque chose de cette importance. »

- « Je te jure que je sais ce que je fais ! » lui assura James

Lily se mit alors à lui sourire. Elle lui faisait confiance.

- « De toute façon, on investira pas tout notre capital. Je vais mettre de côté de quoi nous faire vivre, en plus du salaire qu'on se versera tous les mois Sirius et moi, il n'y devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Mais je vais tout de même ouvrir un compte bien particulier. J'y verserais régulièrement de l'argent. Ca nous aidera à payer les études des enfants et on pourra les aider à commencer dans la vie »

- « Tu penses à tout dis moi… » le taquina Lily

- « Je pense à l'avenir de nos enfants, oui » répliqua James amusé.

- « Je suppose que tu as tout planifié pour ta boite ? »

- « Oui, Sirius et moi, on compte demander à Remus de s'associer avec nous. Il faut aussi qu'on passe à Gringott's pour tout mettre en place et aussi trouver des locaux. On pensait chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent pour le moment. Je veux d'abord qu'on trouve rapidement une nouvelle maison » déclara James

- « Tu as raison. »

- « Dès qu'on sera installer dans notre nouveau petit nid d'amour je me lancerais vraiment dans cette histoire » déclara-t-il

- « Tu vas devenir un homme d'affaire redoutable ! Tu n'auras plus de temps à consacrer à ta petite femme ! » lança malicieusement Lily

James se mit alors à genoux et approcha son visage du sien.

- « J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi ! Je te ferais toujours passé en premier… Toi, Harry et le petit bout… » chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis il se pencha, souleva le haut du pyjama de sa femme afin de découvrir son ventre et y déposa un petit baiser qui fit frissonner Lily.

- « Tu sais que je t'aime déjà toi ? » demanda-t-il alors au ventre encore plat.

Lily éclata d'un léger rire.

- « Tu sais qu'il ne t'entends pas encore ? » lui souffla-t-elle

- « Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de lui parler » répliqua-t-il en replaçant le pyjama de sa femme

- « Je sais, tu as fait pareil avec Harry »

- « Tu ne t'en ai pas plaint »

- « Je ne me plaint jamais quand tu es avec moi et que tu me dorlotes… » répondit-elle en s'allongeant.

James reprit alors sa place sur le lit, et se glissa dans les draps. Lily se glissa contre lui et ferma les yeux.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda alors James « Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Il a quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse ?»

- « Je vais bien. J'arrive enfin à me détendre, c'est beaucoup mieux. Merci de t'occuper si bien de moi » répondit-elle

- « Il n'y a plus que tes nausées alors qui sont désagréable maintenant, je suis désolé, mais là je ne peux rien faire. Mais je te jure que si je pouvais, je serais malade à ta place ! » déclara alors James en caressant les cheveux de sa femme.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama alors Lily

- « Quoi ? »

- « J'avais oublié ! Molly ma donné une recette contre les nausées ! »

Elle se redressa, attrapa sa robe de chambre qu'elle enfila et sortit de la chambre. James se leva à son tour et la suivit. Elle fouillait dans son sac et en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui rapidement.

- « Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps ! » déclara-t-elle

- « Quoi !Tu veux t'y mettre maintenant ? » demanda James en la regardant avec étonnement

- « Si je ne veux pas être malade demain, il faut que je la prenne ce soir ! » déclara Lily en sortant un petit chaudron d'un des placards.

- « Mais tu as vu l'heure ? Tu devrais dormir ! »

- « Tu peux aller te coucher toi. Je te rejoindrais dès que j'aurais fini ! » déclara-t-elle en venant poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à la confection de sa potion.

Il soupira, prit une chaise et s'installa dans un coin de la cuisine.

- « Non, je t'attends ! » lança-t-il en la regardant laver des feuilles de verveines.

Elle le regarda en souriant en reprit le court de sa mixture.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Océane traînait un peu les pieds. Cela devait bien faire au moins deux heures qu'ils visitaient toutes les maisons des environs. Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Elle était nettement moins résistante depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'essoufflait plus vite et cela avait tendance à l'énerver. De toute façon, un rien avait tendance à l'énerver. Le matin même, elle n'avait pas pu boutonner le dernier bouton de son jean. Ca avait été un peu comme un choc pour elle. Elle s'était précipitée vers Sirius pour le lui montrer. Encore à moitié endormi, le jeune homme n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'elle lui voulait et lui avait simplement conseillé de se changer si le jean était trop petit. Elle s'était énervée et il avait reçut un violent coup d'oreiller sur la tête qui l'avait complètement réveillé. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle s'était fâchée pour si peu, mais comme Sirius ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

- « Ca va ? » glissa justement le jeune homme à son oreille

- « J'en ai marre Sirius ! Je suis fatiguée ! »

- « Tu veux que je te portes ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! » s'amusa-t-elle

- « Je suis sérieux ! »

Il plaça un bras sous ses jambes et de l'autre il la prit par la taille. Puis il la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante.

- « Tu es fou ! » lança-t-elle en riant tout en nouant ses bras autour de son cou

Le jeune homme se mit alors à sourire avant de s'élancer en direction de James et Lily qui les avaient distancés sur le chemin.

- « En voilà une qui a de la chance ! » s'exclama Lily en les voyant arrivé « Pourquoi tu ne me portes pas toi ? »

- « Parce que sinon, je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de notre fils ! » répondit James en souriant tout en désignant du doigt la poussette de Harry placée devant lui.

Lily se mit alors à sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sirius redéposa alors délicatement Océane sur le sol avant de se prendre sa forme d'animagi pour gambader joyeusement devant la poussette de son filleul.

- « Acore ! Acore Patmol ! » criait le petit garçon en tapant dans ses mains.

Le gros chien noir amusa encore un moment le petit garçon, sous le regard amusé de ses parents avant que Sirius ne se transforme à nouveau.

- « Désolé ma petite crevette, mais il faut que l'on visite ces maisons maintenant ! Mais je recommencerais peut-être tout à l'heure » expliqua-t-il au petit garçon en l'enlevant de sa poussette que James fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

- « Allons-y ! » déclara Lily en entrant dans le jardin de la première maison.

Une vieille sorcière vint les accueillir.

- « C'est pour la visite ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette

- « Oui, nous aimerions visiter cette maison et celle aussi en face de la rue. Connaissez vous le propriétaire ? »

- « Oui, c'est moi je possède ces deux maisons et je les mets toutes les deux en ventes. Si vous voulez bien me suivre »

La petite troupe suivit alors la veille sorcière qui les fit entrer dans la première maison. Elle était très éclairée et très spacieuse. Le rez-de-chaussée comptait une grande cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger, deux chambres et une salle de bain. A l'étage il y avait encore trois chambres, une salle de bain et une immense salle qui donnait sur un petit balcon. La maison possédait un grand jardin et était en bordure d'un terrain vague.

- « C'est la plus petite des deux » déclara la vieille sorcière en refermant la porte d'entrée. « Allons voir l'autre »

Tous traversèrent le chemin et la vieille femme poussa les grilles de la deuxième maison. Le jardin déjà était plus grand, mais aussi beaucoup moins bien entretenu. La moitié était en friche et le sol inégal et caillouteux était boueux par endroit. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et de retrouvèrent dans un grand hall. La maison comptait également un étage et un grenier. A l'étage se trouvait cinq chambre et une salle de bain, un grand escalier menait directement dans un salon très éclairé qui lui-même donnait sur une terrasse.

- « C'est très ensoleillé en été ! » déclara la veille sorcière en continuant la visite.

La salle à manger était un peu sombre et la cuisine un peu petite, mais il dégageait beaucoup de chaleur de la maison. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait encore deux chambres et une bibliothèque. Océane échangea avec Lily un regard ravie. C'était maintenant sur, ils leurs fallaient ces deux maisons. Surtout si, comme l'imaginait la jeune femme, James et Sirius avaient décidé de ne pas habiter trop loin l'un de l'autre.

- « Alors ? » demanda la vieille sorcière

- « Nous allons réfléchir » répondit James en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui portait toujours Harry.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et Océane le connaissait maintenant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il avait déjà fait son choix.

- « Je vois » déclara la veille femme en les raccompagnant jusqu'aux grilles du jardin.

- « On vous enverra notre réponse par hibou » lui lança Sirius avant qu'elle ne transplane, les laissant seuls dans le chemin.

Puis les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers leur compagne respective.

- « Alors ? » demanda Sirius

- « C'est pourtant simple. James, il est hors de questions que j'élève nos enfants dans un autre endroit que celui-ci ! » déclara Lily en souriant en se tournant vers son mari.

- « C'est exactement la même chose pour moi ! J'ai totalement craqué pour la première des deux ! Il me la faut Sirius ! » renchérit Océane d'un air amusé

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « Je crois qu'on a plus le choix mon vieux Patmol ! » lança James

- « Tu as raison Cornedrue ! Tu sais bien qu'il faut toujours satisfaire les envies des femmes enceintes ! »

- « Et toi Harry qu'est ce que tu en penses, bonhomme ? » demanda James à son fils « Tu voudrais habiter dans cette maison »

Le petit garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant son parrain.

- « Acore Patmol ! »

Sirius éclata d'un rire léger.

- « Je suis désolé ma petite crevette mais on a pas le temps là. On doit passer à Gringott's pour s'occuper au plus vite des maisons »

Il déposa alors Harry dans les bras de sa maman.

- « Vous êtes sures ? » demanda James en embrassant le front de son fils

- « Bien sur ! Ce sont de loin les plus belles et les plus grandes maisons qu'on ait visité. Elles ne sont pas trop isolées mais pas non plus en plein Londres. On est pas très loin non plus de chez les Weasley il me semble » déclara Lily en souriant

- « Et puis surtout, elle sont l'une en face de l'autre. Vous pourrez vous voir quand vous voudrez ! » renchérit Océane

- « Comme s'il s'en privait avant ! » fit remarquer Lily

- « Non, mais au moins, on n'aura qu'à traverser le chemin pour leur demander de renter ! » s'amusa Océane.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « Bon, ben on file à Gringott's dans ce cas ! » déclara Sirius « Ca va ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'appartement avant d'y aller ? » demanda-t-il à Océane

- « Non, merci. Je me sens en forme tout à coup ! Je rentrerais avec Lily et Harry » répondit la jeune femme.

Tandis que James embrassait Lily, elle glissa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux et Lily et elle les regardèrent transplaner avant de rentrer à leur tour.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « La banque a donné son feu vert ! On a immédiatement envoyé un hibou à la vieille ! On devrait avoir bientôt une réponse ! J'espère que ça ira ! Ces maisons sont très bien ! Ce sera un endroit parfait pour élever notre bébé ! »

Depuis qu'il était revenu de Gringott's, Sirius se sentait d'extrêmement bonne humeur. Océane le regarda un moment en souriant avant de reprendre sa lecture, il se sentait bien. Assise sur le canapé, elle lisait un livre sur les bébés que Lily lui avait prêté. Elle avait arrêté de l'écouter à partir du moment où il avait raconté le reste de son après-midi pour la troisième fois. Mais cela ne l'avait pas déranger. Il éprouvait le besoin de manifester sa joie, donc il parlait. Et surtout, il avait besoin d'évacuer son stress, il s'était enfin décidé et il allait le faire ce soir. Il fallait juste qu'il attende le bon moment. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il se mit à trembler. Il préféra s'éloigner un peu de la jeune femme, il fallait qu'il se calme.

- « Je vais prendre une douche ! » déclara-t-il en quittant le salon.

- « Comme tu veux… » marmonna la jeune femme, toujours plongée dans sa lecture.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermer il se mit à sourire. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante.

Océane ne se doutait de rien, la surprise serait totale. Comment pourrait-elle d'ailleurs imaginer ce qu'il allait faire ? Qui aurait un jour dit que Sirius Black allait demander une femme en mariage !

Il avait toujours eu peur de s'engager sérieusement. Il craignait beaucoup trop de perpétrer le seul schéma familial qu'il avait connu, celui de l'indifférence et de la souffrance. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père, il avait toujours refusé d'avoir la même vie que ses parents. Puis il avait connu les parents de James et sa vision de la famille avait évolué. Les parents de James l'avaient traité comme un fils et il avait reçu de l'amour. Il s'était alors dit que la famille Potter était une vraie famille alors que la sienne n'était qu'une réunion d'individus qui n'avaient rien en commun. Mais cela ne l'avait pas pour autant décidé à vouloir en fonder une un jour. Il avait continué à sortir et à faire des conquêtes. Ils ne se souvenaient même plus de leurs noms et était persuader qu'il avait déjà dû en croiser dans la rue sans les reconnaître. Puis James s'était marié. Il avait été sincèrement heureux pour Lily et lui. Mais il était toujours convaincu qu'il existait des hommes fait pour se marier et rendre heureuse leur femme et que lui ne faisait pas partie de ses types là. Le plus grand choc pour lui avait été quand Lily était tombée enceinte. Il avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Alors que James était littéralement fou de joie, lui était sceptique. Alors qu'il clamait haut et fort qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes, Sirius lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il se trouvait stupide à présent d'avoir été jaloux de ce bébé que Lily portait dans son ventre, surtout que cet enfant n'était autre que Harry et qu'il l'aimait désormais comme s'il était son fils. Mais à l'époque, la jalousie l'avait rongé. James n'en avait plus que pour Lily et le bébé alors qu'il n'était même pas né. Sirius avait craint que l'enfant ne lui vole l'affection que James lui portait. Mais il avait compris au fur et à mesure que le ventre de Lily s'arrondissait que l'amour ne se divise pas. Il se multiplie au contraire. James n'avait pas cesser d'être son frère et finalement, il était lui-même le premier à être totalement gaga devant ce petit James miniature qui lui offrait tant de joie.

Voir James s'occuper du nourrisson lui avait fait alors penser que lui aussi serait peut-être capable d'être un bon père. Mais à l'époque, il commençait tout juste à fréquenter Océane et n'avait pas de projet précis. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il sentait que la jeune femme atteignait de plus en plus son cœur. Elle avait du mérite. Il ne s'était laissé faire facilement ! Mais elle avait réussit et, il se demandait même comment il avait pu vivre sans elle toutes ses longues années. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait prêt à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait peur. Il n'était jamais resté si longtemps avec une femme et surtout il ne s'était jamais tant dévoilé. Il était bien décidé à ne rien changer à leur relation tant il la trouvait précaire et fragile. C'est alors qu'elle lui avait parlé de mariage et de bébé. Il s'était immédiatement braqué. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble, pourquoi en voulait-elle toujours plus ? Il avait jusqu'à refuser d'en parler avec elle. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait été compréhensive et n'avait pas insisté. Mais elle était revenue à la charge. De son côté, Lily faisait de même avec James, elle voulait un deuxième enfant. Mais à la différence de James qui était un bon père, lui pensait qu'il ne saurait jamais y faire. Pourtant il sentait que lui aussi en avait envie. Mais une sorte de peur panique l'empêchait d'en faire part à Océane.

Puis elle était tout de même tombée enceinte. Il n'était pas là quand elle l'avait su. Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou. Quand il avait lu le morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit la bouleversante nouvelle et avait éclater de rire et son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Mis devant le fait accompli, Sirius avait enfin la réponse à une question qu'il s'était souvent posé. Oui, il avait envie d'être père.

Maintenant il en était sur, il avait envie que ce petit être entre dans sa vie. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Et puisqu'il avait mis sa mère enceinte, il allait l'épouser. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé en homme marié, mais par la force des choses il allait l'être. Il allait véritablement fonder une nouvelle famille Black et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle soit l'exact contraire de l'ancienne. Il ferait tout pour rendre Océane et leur enfant heureux parce que les savoir heureux le rendait lui heureux.

Il avait prévenu James qu'il allait faire sa demande et son ami avait été ravi et pas franchement étonné, ce qui lui l'avait surpris. James lui avait alors expliquer qu'il avait toujours su qu'il finirait pas trouver la femme qui arriverait à lui faire surmonter ses angoisses et ses appréhensions et qu'il finirait par se ranger. Il avait même ajouté qu'il était ravi que se soit Océane car il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il éteignit l'eau et se sécha vigoureusement. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain. La jeune femme lisait encore, confortablement installée sur le canapé. Il alla rapidement dans la chambre et récupéra l'écrin qui contenait la bague de fiançailles sous la pile de vieux manteaux qu'il ne mettait plus. Il prit une grande inspiration et glissa l'écrin dans sa poche. Il sortit de la chambre et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

- « Océane ? »

- « Oui »

- « Je peux te parler un moment ? »

La jeune femme referma son livre et le regarda en souriant.

- « Un instant Sirius, le bébé appuie sur ma vessie là… Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Sirius regarda alors la jeune femme s'éloigner rapidement de lui en souriant. Il aimait tellement sa spontanéité et sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il revint, il souriait encore largement.

- « Voilà, je suis toute à toi » déclara-t-elle en s'installa près de lui.

- « Océane, tu sais que je suis très heureux d'avoir ce bébé avec toi ? Et tu sais que je t'aime ?»

- « Oui, tu es adorable »

- « Je sais bien qu'au début je n'étais pas tellement pour… »

- « Tu avais peur, c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai peur, et je me pose des questions, mais tous les deux on s'en sortira très bien. J'en suis convaincue. De toute façon, au pire on demandera conseil à James et Lily »

- « Je sais. Je me sens prêt à assumer et à vivre tout ça avec toi. Et d'ailleurs en parlant d'assumer, il faut que je te demande quelque chose ma belle »

Océane le regarda alors d'un air étonné. Sirius ne s'était encore jamais sentit aussi nerveux de sa vie. D'un geste vif, il tira l'écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit et le présenta à la jeune femme.

- « Océane, veux-tu m'épouser ? » souffla-t-il

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

L'auteur vous demande simplement de ne pas la tuer… ! La suite arrivera mercredi !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Note de l'auteur : **Cécilia ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de répondre à tes si gentiles reviews ! Ca m'ennuie beaucoup ! Alors si tu as envie que je te réponde, donne moi ton email… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'écris !

Merci à tous les autres aussi !

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre dix-huit : La non demande en mariage**

_« Il peut sembler de tout repos de mettre à l'ombre _

_au fond d'un pot de confiture la jolie pomme défendue,_

_mais elle est cuite, elle a perdu son goût nature._

_J'ai l'honneur de ne pas te demander ta main, _

_ne gravons pas nos noms au bas d'un parchemin »_

_Georges Brassens_

Elle avait du mal à y croire. Et pourtant ! Il était là, devant elle à lui tendre un petit anneau d'or blanc serti d'une petite pierre bleue. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait trouvé le courage nécessaire. Lui, Sirius Black, venait de lui demander sa main. Elle sentait dans sa poitrine son cœur prêt à exploser. Elle se sentait fondre, il avait l'air tellement nerveux qu'elle le trouvait adorable.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Comment allait-elle être capable de faire ça ? Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, elle aperçut le visage de son amoureux se tendre de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

- « Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-elle enfin « Pourquoi tu veux te marier avec moi ? »

Elle vit Sirius devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle sentit son cœur comme prit dans un étau. Il ne fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle ne voulait pas le braquer et encore moins le blesser.

Le jeune homme émit un discret raclement de gorge

- « Je ne te cache pas que ce n'est pas cette réponse que j'attendais » souffla-t-il

- « Oh Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras « Je t'aime »

Sirius souffla, ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête en arrière.

- « S'il te plait, réponds à ma question » reprit la jeune fille d'une voix douce

Sirius se leva d'un bond.

- « Vraiment ! Tu me demandes pourquoi je veux t'épouser ! Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident Océane ! Tu attends mon enfant ! »

Océane soupira. C'était ce qu'elle craignait. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, il avait l'air totalement perdu. Elle allait lui briser le cœur.

- « Il faut qu'on discute » annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix

- « Je crois que ça s'impose en effet ! » répondit-il

Océane tressaillit. Il n'était pas en colère, il était triste et c'est cela qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Sirius prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il était pâle et avait l'air tendu. Elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- « Avant tout Sirius, je t'aime. Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, je te jure que je suis terriblement amoureuse de toi et que je t'aime plus que tout. Est-ce que tu me crois ? »

Sirius la fixa un moment

- « Je te crois » lança-t-il dans un murmure « Mais tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ? »

- « Non » répondit-elle douloureusement.

Elle lut alors dans ces yeux une totale incompréhension. Il dégagea son visage de ses mains et afficha immédiatement un masque d'impassibilité, comme si finalement, toute cette conversation ne le concernait pas. Océane ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Elle crut un moment qu'elle allait céder mais se reprit vite.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix froide « Pourquoi-tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ? Tu crois que je ne serais pas un bon mari ? Tu crois que je ne serais pas un bon père ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de survenir à tes besoins ou à ceux du bébé ? »

- « Non, bien sur que non…. »

- « Tu pensais que j'allais fuir mes responsabilité et que j'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou en apprenant la nouvelle ? »

- « Non ! Sirius je… »

- « Et bien ça tombe mal, figure toi ! J'ai peu être beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne suis pas un lâche ! Ce bébé on a été deux à le faire et on sera deux à s'en occuper ! Je suis prêt à assumer mes responsabilités ! »

- « C'est bien là le problème Sirius ! » s'exclama alors la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus forte pour couvrir celle du jeune homme

- « Quoi ! » s'écria Sirius visiblement chamboulé.

Océane n'en menait pas large, elle cherchait les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

- « Sirius, honnêtement, si je n'avais pas été enceinte, est-ce que tu m'aurais fait ta demande ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Honnêtement, non. Mais tu es enceinte Océane et ça change tout »

- « Non, ça ne change rien ! » répliqua-t-elle « Sirius, on ne demande pas à une fille de l'épouser parce qu'on l'a mise enceinte ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Non, je reprends. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'épouser parce que tu m'as mise enceinte ! »

- « Mais Océane… »

- « Je sais que je compte plus pour toi que les autres filles avec qui tu es sorti… »

- « Oui et c'est pour ça que je veux t'épouser ! » la coupa Sirius

- « Non Sirius, tu veux m'épouser parce que je suis enceinte de toi et que c'est ce que font tous les hommes bien qui mettent enceinte leur maîtresse ! »

- « Et alors ? »

Sirius commençait à s'énerver. Océane soupira.

- « Je veux que le jour où tu me demanderas de t'épouser c'est parce que tu te sentiras prêt à le faire et pas parce qu'il faut que tu le fasses ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa alors sur sa chaise.

- « Ce n'est pas un non définitif ? »

- « Oh Sirius ! Bien sur que ce n'est pas un non définitif ! »

- « Mais… »

Sirius la regardait totalement déboussolé.

- « Ecoute moi ! Tu n'es pas prêt à te marier. Ni avec moi, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Tu as encore peur de t'engager, pour toi le mariage c'est encore une prison. Tu ne t'es pas encore débarrassé de tous tes démons. Tu as encore besoin de te sentir libre, si tu m'épouses tu seras malheureux »

- « Non ! Je te jure que non ! Océane, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas ! » supplia-t-il

Océane fut un moment, choquée.

- « Je n'ai jamais au l'intention de te quitter mon amour » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- « Mais ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! » s'exclama Sirius « Tu ne veux pas me quitter, mais tu ne veux pas te marier ! Comment veux-tu que je m'y retrouve moi ! »

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant faiblement.

- « Ecoute moi bien » commença-t-elle « Je t'aime Sirius, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aimerais jamais plus personne. Et toi je sais que tu m'aimes et je sais que tu me respectes. Ce bébé c'est le fruit de notre amour, c'est un mélange de toi et moi. On l'élèvera ensemble cet enfant, il aura son papa et sa maman, je sais que tu feras un bon père tout comme je sais que tu t'occuperas à merveilles de moi et que tu veilleras à ce qu'on ne manque jamais de rien. On n'a pas besoin d'être marier pour vivre cette aventure tous les deux »

- « Tu veux dire qu'on ne va rien changer. On va continuer à vivre comme avant ? »

- « Bien sur »

- « Et ça ne t'embête pas ? »

- « Non parce que je sais que tu m'aimes »

Sirius resta un moment silencieux

- « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse avoir ce bébé sans être marier » avoua-t-il

- « C'est pourtant la meilleur solution pour toi, non ? »

- « Oui. Je dois avouer que tu as raison. J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée de t'épouser mais comme ça aurait été avec toi, je m'étais dit que j'aurais fini par m'y faire ! » murmura-t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour faire quelque pas.

- « Sirius, le jour où tu te réveilleras le matin en te disant que ton souhait le plus cher est de te marier avec moi, pas parce que tu y es obligé mais parce que tu es prêt et que tu en as envie, alors ce jour là je serais ravie d'être ta femme. Et si ce jour n'arrive jamais, ce n'est pas grave, je serais heureuse à partir du moment que tu es à mes côtés. Que je m'appelle Océane Daquaria ou Océane Black n'a aucune importance tant que tu m'aimes »

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Tu es merveilleuse » souffla-t-il « Tu me comprends si bien ! Je vais tout faire pour qu'un jour je puisse te demander le cœur léger d'être ma femme »

- « Prends ton temps mon amour ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur » répondit-elle

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement. La jeune femme soupira de plaisir.

- « En tout cas, je suis très flattée que tu me l'ai demandé » souffla-t-elle.

Sirius se contenta de sourire et l'entraîna vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que la première demande en mariage que je ferais recevrait un refus ! » lança Sirius en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme

- « Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de te dire non » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux « Mais c'est mieux comme ça. On sera heureux tous les trois »

- « Je t'en fais la promesse » déclara-t-il

A cet instant, Océane le sentit gigoter puis retira de sous un oreiller l'écrin. Il en ôta la bague et la lui tendit.

- « Tu veux bien la porter quand même ? Prends ça comme le symbole que tu es la femme de ma vie »

Océane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle prit l'anneau en souriant et se redressa de sorte à lui faire face.

- « Je la porterais en pendentif… Ca te va ? »

- « Ce sera parfait »

Océane jeta alors ses lèvres contre les siennes comme pour lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit patiemment. Lorsque Sirius vint lui ouvrir il avait encore la marque des draps imprimée sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et il avait l'air plus endormi que jamais.

- « Bonjour Sirius » lança-t-elle doucement en entrant

- « Quelle heure ? » marmonna le jeune homme en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- « 10h30. Je vois que tu es toujours un lève-tôt ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

- « J'en profite tant que je peux encore ! Je me doute bien que quand le bébé sera là, ce se sera plus possible ! » répondit-il en se laissant tombé sur le canapé

- « Oh, oui, tu as bien raison »

- « Océane n'est pas là » l'informa-t-il alors avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

- « Je sais, elle est passée à l'appartement ce matin pour me rendre mon livre. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle rentrerait pour le déjeuner » répondit doucement Lily.

Sirius la regarda alors d'un air étonné, la jeune femme soutint son regard.

- « C'est toi que je suis venue voir. Tu n'as pas envie de faire une petite ballade avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Je pensais que vous étiez heureuse en ménage madame Potter ? Je ne vous imaginais pas venant proposer une ballade matinale à un autre homme ! Que va en pensez votre mari ? » s'amusa Sirius

- « Je suis ici avec sa bénédiction » répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

- « Dans ce cas ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant « Je m'habille et on y va ! »

- « Prends ton temps »

Alors que Sirius disparaissait dans la salle de bain, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de remettre un peu le canapé en ordre, ramassant les coussins qui était tombé quand son ami s'était jeté dessus. Elle avait beau ne plus vivre ici depuis des années, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ranger.

- « C'est plus fort que toi ! » s'amusa Sirius qui était finalement prêt et qui la regardait tapoter un des coussins.

- « Et je crois que c'est pire depuis que je suis enceinte ! » lança la jeune femme en riant presque.

- « Pauvre James ! »

Lily pouffa légèrement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- « On y va ? »

- « Avec plaisir »

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et firent quelques pas en silence sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lily observa discrètement le jeune homme. Il avait l'air grave. Les deux mains solidement enfoncées dans ses poches, il marchait lentement en fixant le sol. A ses côtés la jeune femme marchait à sa vitesse.

- « Je suppose qu'Océane t'a raconté ! » lança-t-il soudain

- « Oui. Et je trouve que tu as été très courageux de lui demander de t'épouser. » répondit Lily d'une voix douce « Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Je suis venue voir comment tu prenais la situation »

- « C'est elle qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? »

- « Non, c'est James. Il a pensé que tu préfèrerais en parler avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui »

Sirius releva alors la tête et pouffa légèrement formant un petit nuage de condensation avec l'air froid de la mi-janvier.

- « Il a raison. Je nous vois mal discuter de ça tout les deux. » lança-t-il en souriant « Et puis, toi tu es une fille, donc tu dois mieux comprendre ce qu'Océane ressent » ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux

- « Je pense oui »

Sirius baissa à nouveau les yeux. Ils firent encore quelques pas en silence avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

- « Tu as hésité quand James t'a demandé de l'épouser ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non, mais la situation était totalement différente. James a toujours su qu'il se marierait un jour et je n'étais pas enceinte. Je savais qu'il ne se forçait à le faire. On vivait déjà ensemble, on aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps »

Sirius resta silencieux

- « Océane ne veut te forcer en aucune façon. Cette solution, de ne rien changer à votre relation, ne te satisfait pas entièrement ? » demanda Lily

- « Si ! Bien sur que si… Elle a raison, si elle avait accepté, je me serais sentit comme prisonnier alors que je l'aime. C'est bizarre comme sentiment »

- « Je peux comprendre. Alors si finalement, tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?»

- « C'est mon orgueil qui a été touché. Mon orgueil et ma fierté » souffla-t-il avec une grimace.

Lily pouffa

- « Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas bien grave ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

- « Oui, mais ce n'est pas agréable. Au risque que paraître totalement macho, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la femme que j'aime puisse me refuser en mariage ! » lança-t-il avec une moue amusée

Lily lui sourit gentiment et posa sa main sur son bras.

- « Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en remettre ! C'est juste que ce matin quand tu m'as réveillé je me suis dit ''Ben mon pauvre vieux ! Pour une fois que t'es amoureux, il faut qu'elle t'envoie bouler !'' »

- « Océane ne t'a pas envoyer bouler ! » répliqua Lily

- « Je sais bien, mais ce matin je me faisait l'effet d'être James à Poudlard ! A chaque fois que tu refusait de sortit avec lui, il a dû ressentir ça ! Le pauvre je le plains ! Et en même temps je l'admire parce qu'il s'est quand même accroché ! »

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- « Vous n'allez jamais arrêter de me rappeler ça ? Tout le reste de ma vie je vais devoir vous entendre rabâcher que je n'aurais pas dû être si dure avec lui ? »

- « Oh, je pense que ça va durer encore un bon petit bout de temps… » répondit Sirius en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Lily le regarda en souriant. Elle était contente, il avait l'air plus heureux désormais, il recommençait à dire des âneries.

- « J'ai le droit de t'inviter à prendre un café quelque part sans que ton cher et tendre mari ne m'arrache la tête en l'apprenant ? » demanda Sirius en souriant

- « Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais il faut que je rentre parce que James a rendez-vous à Gringott's et qu'il préfèrerait y aller sans Harry »

- « Je comprends. Avec tous ses gobelins, la petite crevette n'aurait pas fini de faire des cauchemars ! »

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Merci en tout cas d'être venu discuter avec moi » lança le jeune homme en posant un baiser sur une des joues de la jeune femme

- « Oh, mais de rien. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de discussions rien que tous les deux. Ca a été un plaisir »

- « Allez ! Avoue ! » s'amusa alors Sirius

- « Avouer quoi ? »

- « Que ça te manque de ne plus habiter avec moi ! » reprit Sirius en riant.

Lily se contenta d'éclater de rire et de transplaner chez elle après avoir adressé au jeune homme un petit signe de la main.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus replia son journal d'un air dégoûté. Cette histoire était tout bonnement hallucinante. Bartemius Croutpon Sr avait condamné à perpétuité son propre fils à Azkaban. D'après l'article qu'il venait de finir, le jeune homme avait d'abord nié, puis il avait tour à tour supplié sa mère et son père de le croire. Finalement, devant l'implacable décision de son père, le jeune homme avait hurlé avec rage qu'on pourrait toujours l'envoyer à Azkaban, cela n'empêcherait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres de continuer sa ''purification'' de la Communauté Sorcière et qu'il viendrait même en personne le délivrer. Dans la conférence de presse qui avait suivit, Bartemius Croutpon Sr avait froidement déclaré qu'il n'avait jamais eu de fils. L'article précisait que sa femme avait été hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste en grand état de choc. Cet article laissait un arrière goût amer à Remus. Décidément, cette guerre ne cesserait pas de si tôt de détruire des familles. Seul point positif dans cette affaire, la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix, son mari Rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que Rabastan le frère de ce dernier avaient eux aussi été reconnus coupable de torture sur les Longdubat. Ils accompagneraient pour le reste de leur vie Bartémius Croutpon Jr à Azkaban. Remus se demanda si Sirius était au courant. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui demander.

Il poussa le journal sur un coin de la table et sortit le devoir que Henry lui avait rendu sur les trolls. Il venait à peine de sortir sa plume rouge pour commencer sa correction quand on frappa à la porte. Il posa sa plume et alla ouvrir à James qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- « Salut Remus ! »

- « Salut ! » répondit le jeune homme en le faisant entrer « Comment tu vas ? Et Lily et Harry ? »

- « Tout le monde va bien, merci. Quoi de neuf ? »

- « Tu as lu le journal ? Le compte rendu du procès de Croutpon Junior ? »

- « Non pas encore. Mais Lily comptait aller voir la mère de Franck dans la semaine »

- « Croupton junior, les deux frères Lestrange et Bellatrix sont condamnés à perpétuité à Azkaban »

- « Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama James en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à la table « Ca remontera le moral de Sirius ! »

- « Sirius n'a pas le moral ? » s'étonna Remus « Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes ! »

James soupira

- « Il a demandé à Océane de l'épouser » souffla-t-il

- « NON ! » s'exclama Remus en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise « C'est vrai ? Notre Sirius a fait ça ! »

- « Oui, mais elle a refusé »

- « QUOI ! »

Remus était abasourdi. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Sirius qui demandait Océane en mariage et elle lui répondait non.

- « Elle a bien compris qu'il ne le lui demandait que parce qu'elle était enceinte et pas parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie » expliqua James en souriant légèrement devant l'air stupéfait de son ami.

Remus hocha la tête.

- « C'est plein de bon sens en fait. Je ne m'imagine pas encore Sirius prêt à se faire passer la bague au doigt. Si ça ne la dérange pas d'être considéré comme une fille mère, après tout, c'est la meilleur solution pour eux deux »

- « C'est ce que Lily a dit aussi. Et maintenant que j'y ai réfléchit, je pense que c'est mieux aussi comme ça. De toute façon Océane ne peut pas être plus reniée que ça par sa famille et elle sait bien que nous savons tous que Sirius et elle c'est du solide, alors je crois qu'elle s'en fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres »

- « Et elle a bien raison » déclara Remus

- « N'empêche que si ça avait été moi, si ça avait été Lily qui était enceinte et qui refusait de m'épouser, je crois que je serais devenu fou ! »

- « Et lui il prend ça comment ? »

- « Lily a été le voir ce matin, il lui a dit qu'il n'y avait que sa fierté qui en avait pris un coup ! » s'amusa James

- « C'est tout lui ça ! » répondit Remus en souriant « On peut dire qu'il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ! »

- « C'est Sirius ! » lança James en haussant les épaules d'un air amusé

Remus regarda un moment son ami en souriant.

- « Bon, passons maintenant au chose sérieuse Remus » lança soudain James

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air étonné et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- « Je suis venu te parler business ! » lança James en souriant

- « Business ? » répéta Remus sans comprendre

- « Exactement ! Sirius et moi nous sommes rendu compte qu'on avait plus envie de vivre comme des pachas sans travailler. Alors on a décidé de monter une boite tous les deux »

- « Une boite ? »

- « Ouais ! Une agence de placement ! On va y investir une bonne partie de notre capital. Gringott's a donné son accord ce matin. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver des locaux et on va se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure ! »

Remus écoutait son ami en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si enthousiaste.

- « C'est très bien tout ça, mais vous savez ce que vous faites au moins ? » demanda-t-il

- « Est-ce que c'est notre genre de partir tête baissée à l'aventure ? » répliqua James

Remus lui lança un regard amusé

- « Bon d'accord, ça nous est arrivé ! Mais cette fois, on sait ce qu'on fait. On a tous prévu, on va faire des affaires mon vieux ! »

- « Et en quoi je suis concerné par votre belle aventure ? » demanda Remus

- « On voudrait que tu sois un de nos associés ! » déclara James

- « Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas de capital à investir dans votre affaire ! »

- « Détail, mon vieux Lunard ! Détail ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'investir la moindre mornille là-dedans. Nous par contre, on a besoin de toi pour nous aider à garder la tête froide et si possible sur les épaules. Et puis on ne sera pas trop de trois pour gérer tout ça »

- « C'est très tentant, mais j'ai déjà un boulot »

« Autre détail ! L'avantage de bosser dans sa propre entreprise, c'est de pouvoir aménagé son emploi du temps. On tiendra compte de tes horaires de boulot et des Pleines Lunes, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais possible. On a déjà tout planifié. De ton salaire à tes jours de vacances, Sirius et moi on a tout géré ! »

Remus lui lança amusé.

- « Moi qui croyait que tu venais me faire une offre d'emploi, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne ! Je n'ai pas le choix si j'ai tout compris »

- « Exactement ! On a besoin de toi Remus et en plus, on bossera tous les trois. Que demander de mieux ? » répliqua James en souriant

- « C'est vrai, que puis-je demandé de mieux ! C'est d'accord ! »

- « Je savais que tu dirais oui ! » s'exclama James en frappant dans ses mains en souriant

- « Ca t'ira à merveille ce genre de boulot. Tu es assez fort pour convaincre ! »

- « Sirius aussi se défend bien ! On va faire des malheurs ! »

- « Et moi j'assurerais pour tout ce qui demande une réflexion plus accrue, c'est ça? » s'amusa Remus

James se contenta de rire légèrement. Remus était content. Lui qui pendant longtemps était resté inactif, se voyait maintenant avec deux postes. Il se rendit alors compte que la copie de Henry était toujours sur la table. Il entreprit de la ranger, il la corrigerait plus tard.

- « Au fait » lança James qui avait surpris son geste « Ca se passe comment avec ton élève ? »

- « Bien, très bien même. Il est très intelligent et travailleur, il avance vite »

- « Il n'a que toi comme prof ? »

- « Non, il prend des cours moldus avec une autre prof »

- « Des cours moldus ? Quelle idée ! » s'étonna James

- « C'est sa mère qui est moldue qui l'a voulu. Méfie toi, Lily voudra peut-être faire la même chose » glissa-t-il avec malice

- « Ne dis pas ça ! Il est hors de question que Harry passe son temps à étudier ! Etre jeune c'est faire pour faire des bêtises, pas pour étudier ! » s'exclama James

- « On verra ce que tu diras quand il sera plus grand. En attendant, les cours moldus que Henry prend avec Kat ne sont pas inintéressant »

- « Kat ? » demanda James d'un air amusé

- « Son autre prof »

- « Comment est-elle ? »

- « Tu es marié »

- « Je parlais pour toi ! » s'indigna James

- « J'avais compris ! » s'amusa Remus « Oh, elle est sans plus » répondit-il alors en sentant à nouveau le pincement au cœur qu'il éprouvait dès qu'il pensait à elle.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il ne disait pas franchement à son ami qu'il la trouvait charmante et que la soirée qu'ils avaient dernièrement passés ensemble à discuter avait été extrêmement agréable. Peut-être parce que tout cela était trop récent et que lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela.

- « Tu as toujours été difficile Remus ! Fais un effort ! Ca fait trop longtemps que tu es célibataire ! Ce n'est pas bon ça ! » lança James en souriant

- « Je te remercie beaucoup de ta sollicitude Cornedrue » répondit Remus d'un air amusé « Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me sens très bien comme ça ! »


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre dix-neuf : J'ai peur**

_« Au milieu de la nuit (…)_

_J'ai peur, de tous ses signes de malheurs (…)_

_J'ai peur de tous ces signes de douleur_

_J'ai peur, j'entends tout ça dans mon cœur »_

_François Feldman_

L'endroit était totalement désert. La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures et les rares jeunes qui traînaient la journée dans cette zone d'entrepôts désaffectés avaient déserté le lieu. Severus Rogue transplana alors, effrayant un chat qui passait par là. Plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la lourde obscurité qui l'entourait, le jeune homme enjamba la caisse qui se trouvait devant lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

- « Lumos » souffla-t-il alors que l'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma d'une douce lueur.

Il avançait prudemment en faisant bien attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds pour ne pas marcher sur les débris de ferrailles qui jonchaient le sol. Il évitait une pile de cartons qui semblait en équilibre instable. Il redressa alors la tête. Il lui fallait trouver le bâtiment B-143. Il avançait encore plusieurs mètres avant de se retrouver devant une immense bâtisse presque en ruine. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient brisés par endroit et la porte était entièrement défoncée. Rogue entra dans la pièce en enjambant les débris de la porte et alla se poster dans un coin sombre. Il lui avait demandé d'attendre là. Le jeune homme resta un moment immobile et silencieux. Des petits bruits se faisaient entendre signalant à Rogue la présence de rats dans le bâtiment. Par les carreaux brisés, il sentit une froide brise s'engouffré dans la bâtisse. Il ne devait pas être loin d'un fleuve, il sentait l'air se charger d'une froide humidité. Soudain une sorte de craquement sourd attira son attention. Il jeta un regard dans la direction où le bruit avait été émit. Il aperçut alors un rai de lumière apparaître entre deux tôles qui séparait en deux la pièce. Sans attendre davantage, il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la source de lumière, contourna la séparation en feuille de tôle et l'aperçut. L'homme était de dos.

- « Bonsoir Severus » siffla une voix aiguë

- « Bonsoir Maître » répondit alors Rogue en s'inclinant avec déférence.

- « Je t'avoue que j'avais des doutes. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce soir » continua l'homme sans se retourner

- « Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu Maître ? » demanda Rogue en se redressant

- « Il se trouve que tu n'as pas été très… disponible ces derniers temps Severus. Je commençais à me dire que tu m'avais oublié » continua l'homme d'une voix sévère.

- « Jamais je ne vous oublierais Maître. Mais des circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pu… »

- « Quelles circonstances ? » s'énerva son interlocuteur en se retournant.

Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de frémir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était terrifiant quand il était en colère.

- « Il me faut absolument être très discret Maître. Dumbledore ne me fait pas confiance, il se méfie de moi » répondit Rogue en s'inclinant de nouveau.

- « Il t'a quand même engagé dans sa stupide école ! »

- « Il l'a fait uniquement par obligation. Personne d'autre ne voulait ce poste. J'avais moi-même demandé le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »

Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire mauvais.

- « Ah oui ! Il est extrêmement prudent quand il s'agit de nommer un professeur dans cette matière… » lança-t-il distraitement.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, Maître, bien qu'étant continuellement à Poudlard, je n'arrive pas à obtenir la moindre information concernant… »

- « DEBROUILLE TOI ! » le coupa Voldemort « Je ne tolèrerais pas d'attendre indéfiniment ! Il me faut le fils Potter ! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes.

- « Sa stupide moldue de mère lui a jeté un sort de transfert cette nuit là, mais ils ont tout de même bien fini par le récupérer ! Ils en parlaient dans le journal, ils ont récupérés sa garde ! Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas en mesure de me dire où se trouve ce sale morveux ! »

- « Maître, je fais vraiment ce que je peux, mais tous mes collègues soutiennent les Potter. Ils ne répondent pas aux questions que je leur pose sur eux, ils arrêtent de parler quand je m'approche… »

- « Tu es légilimens, Severus ! » s'énerva le Seigneur des Ténèbres « JE VEUX SAVOIR OU IL EST ! Arrange toi pour le savoir ! »

D'un geste rageur, il fit exploser une caisse qui se trouvait non loin.

- « Cet enfant est celui qui a le pouvoir de me vaincre !Il me faut m'en débarrasser tant qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant et qu'il est inoffensif ! Je ne laisserais pas le moindre risque de voir mon pouvoir être en péril ! Tu me déçois Severus ! Je t'avais connus plus prompt à accomplir tes missions ! Ton immersion dans le monde de Dumbledore t'aurait-il fait perdre la tête ? »

- « Non Maître, non. Je suis tout entier dévoué à votre cause… » lança Rogue en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha alors de lui et le saisit par le col et le força à se relever.

- « Dans ce cas, prouve le moi ! » siffla-t-il.

- « Je suis prêt à tout Maître » lui assura Rogue

- « Je VEUX que tu me dises où se cache Harry Potter ! Je veux le tuer moi-même de mes mains ! Et si ses parents pouvaient être présents se serait parfait ! Je me ferais une joie de tuer leur enfant sous leurs yeux avant de les tuer eux-mêmes d'une mort cruellement longue ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de les avoir toujours dans mes pattes, continuellement en train de contrer mes plans ! Tu comprends Severus, je veux la famille Potter ! »

- « Bien Maître, je le ferais. Vous n'aurez plus à être mécontent de moi » assura Rogue tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lâchait enfin.

- « J'aime te l'entendre dire » siffla Lord Voldemort en s'éloignant.

Rogue réajusta légèrement sa robe de sorcier et attendit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vers lui.

- « Ne me déçois pas Severus, sinon je serais obligé de sévir ! » lança-t-il

D'un coup de baguette magique, il tua un rat qui s'était aventuré trop près.

- « Malheureusement, je n'aimerais pas avoir à me débarrasser de toi. Non pas que je t'apprécie, mais plusieurs de mes serviteurs les plus dévoués croupissent en ce moment même à Azkaban, n'attendant que le moment où je viendrais les délivrer » siffla-t-il

- « Vous prévoyez de les faire évader ? » demanda prudemment Rogue

- « Les Détraqueurs sont déjà sous mon emprise. Je peux leur apporter bien plus que ce que le Ministère leur accorde. Le moment n'est pas encore venu, mais bientôt, il déserteront Azkaban et délivreront mes fidèles ! Ensuite, en remerciement de leurs obéissance, je les autoriserais à ce rendre parmi les moldus ! Ils devraient s'en donner à cœur joie »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata alors d'un rire mauvais qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Rogue. Ce dernier prit un air satisfait et se frotta les mains en souriant.

- « Après cela Maître, plus personne ne pourra douter de votre grandeur ! » lança-t-il alors

Lord Voldemort se retourna vers lui, le regard brillant, un sourire malsain dessiné sur son visage reptilien.

- « Personne en effet. Et je veux que personne ne puisse m'en empêcher ! Retrouve le fils Potter, Severus ! Retrouve le ! »

- « Oui Maître »

- « Bien, dans ce cas… Je te laisse Severus. Ne me déçois pas ! »

- « Je ne vous décevrait pas Maître. »

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entendit pas sa réponse, il avait transplané. Une fois seul, Rogue se mit à soupirer. Il traversa encore une fois le bâtiment délabré et une fois a l'extérieur, prit une grande inspiration. Il ne pourrait pas continuer encore longtemps à mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier commençait déjà à avoir des doutes sur sa fiabilité. Pourtant, il était primordial qu'il reste proche de Lord Voldemort si l'Ordre du Phoenix voulait garder l'espoir de remporter cette guerre. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait bien préciser qu'il devait absolument faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ignorait où se trouvait les Potter au moins jusqu'au moment où ils seraient protégés par un Fidelitas.

Mais bien sur, James Potter prenait son temps. Cet arrogant Gryffondor avait toujours voulu lui nuire en encore aujourd'hui, il lui posait problème. Si Saint Potter mettait encore beaucoup de temps à se reloger et à protéger sa stupide famille, il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait son pouvoir de légilimentie, il y verrait dans son esprit énormément de choses compromettant pour lui, et cela serait lourd de conséquence. Non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour le reste de l'Ordre, mais visiblement James Potter n'en avait cure. Il devait tranquillement attendre que tout lui arrive sur un plateau comme d'habitude ! Il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'on lui dégotte un palais tant qu'il y était ! Une chance qu'il se soit trouver éloigner si longtemps des réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le voir lui serait insupportable. Par chance, il avait réussit à les éviter lui et Black depuis qu'il s'était engagé pour l'Ordre.

Black ! En voilà un autre stupide Gryffondor ! Cela ne suffisait pas qu'il l'humilie à Poudlard, il fallait encore qu'il continue ! Il lui avait pris la seule femme pour qui il avait éprouvé un certain intérêt autre que purement sexuel. Océane était la beauté même. Elle s'était amourachée de Black, autant donné de la confiture à un hippogriffe ! Il ne la méritait pas ! Mais il avait bien réussit à l'embobiner. Même si Rogue ne voyait absolument pas ce que les femmes pouvait trouver à se bellâtre arrogant et sans intérêt, il devait reconnaître qu'il savait les charmer pour mieux les laisser tomber. Océane ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle n'avait rien vu mais lui savait. Severus Rogue savait que Sirius Black s'amusait avec elle comme il s'était toujours amusé avec les femmes. Il les considérait comme ses jouets. Quand il en avait assez d'une, il la jetait et en prenait une autre. Il lui ferait la même chose. Une fois qu'il se serrait lassé de la jolie blonde, il la renverrait et elle n'aurait que ses beaux yeux bleus pour pleurer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il interviendrait. Il la consolerait et elle l'accepterait. Il aurait enfin sa revanche sur Black. Elle le préfèrerait à lui. Il suffisait juste d'attendre que le Gryffondor se lasse, ce qui ne devrait plus trop prendre de temps car cela fait maintenant un certain temps qu'ils sortent ensemble. Et on a jamais vu Black s'engager véritablement avec quiconque. Sauf avec ses amis peut-être, et encore, quand on voit comment a tourné Pettigrow, on se dit qu'il ne sait pas bien les choisir ses amis !

Cette pensée fit sourire Rogue. La trahison de Pettigrow avait été un coup dur pour les Maraudeurs. Il espérait que cela rabaisserait une bonne fois pour toute le caquet de Potter et compagnie.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « NOOOOOOON ! »

James se redressa en sursaut. Il était en sueur, sa respiration était très rapide et saccadée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, l'air totalement hagard avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, assis dans son lit. Il avait encore une fois fait ce cauchemar. Ce terrible cauchemar où sous ses yeux impuissant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres torturait Harry et Lily. La vision du corps de Harry lacéré de profondes blessures béantes à côté de celui de Lily, mutilé et meurtri ne cessait de le hanter. Nouveauté dans ce macabre décor, le ventre dénudé de la jeune femme avait été totalement déchiqueté ne laissant aucun espoir de survie pour l'enfant qui l'habitait. Il tenta désespérément de penser à autre chose en prenant de grandes inspirations, mais rien n'arrivait à chasser cette morbide vision. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule nue. Il se mit à frémir.

- « James » chuchota Lily qu'il avait réveillé en hurlant

Il se retourna et l'observa un moment, encore paniqué par son mauvais rêve.

- « C'est encore ce cauchemar ? » demanda-t-elle s'une voix infiniment douce.

Elle le regardait avec inquiétude, assise sur le lit, le visage encore endormi mais tendu. Il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air malheureux. Elle l'attira alors vers elle. Elle le força doucement à se rallonger. Il avait sa tête posée délicatement sur la poitrine de sa femme tandis qu'elle laissait doucement une de ses mains jouer dans ses cheveux et que de l'autre elle lui caressait la joue en signe d'apaisement. Il laissa glisser son bras le long de sa taille et il la serra fort. Il essayait vainement de reprendre une respiration normale, mais il avait beaucoup de mal. La vision d'horreur le hantait encore.

- « Tout va bien mon amour. On est tous là et on va bien » chuchota Lily d'une voix douce et apaisante

- « J'ai peur. J'ai peur de vous perdre » souffla-t-il

- « Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais il ne nous arrivera rien, nous sommes en sécurité »

James soupira. Il savait que c'était faux il n'était plus en sécurité nulle part, du moins pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas sous la protection d'un sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais il ne répondit rien. Lily lui embrassa le front d'un geste infiniment doux et elle continua à le garder serrer contre elle. Il se sentait mieux. Il resta un moment immobile. Il sentait que les gestes de sa femme se faisaient plus lents. Finalement la main de la jeune femme retomba mollement sur le matelas et il sentait sa respiration lente et régulière. Son joli ventre se soulevait lentement au fur et à mesure ses inspirations et ses expirations. Il le contempla un moment, ce spectacle était apaisant. Il se redressa alors et la regarda. Endormie, elle lui semblait encore plus fragile. Il soupira et se leva du lit. Il n'allait pas être capable de se rendormir de sitôt, il était inutile de prendre le risque de la réveiller à nouveau en gigotant dans le lit. Il enfila un T-shirt qui traînait là et sortit sans bruit. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Il poussa délicatement la porte et entra. Il se alors pencha sur le lit de son fils. Il dormait paisiblement, le pouce dans la bouche et patte de la peluche Patmol fermement tenu dans son petit poing serré. Il était là et n'avait rien. Il le savait, mais il fallait quand même qu'il s'en assure, comme à chaque fois que ce cauchemar le reprenait. Il replaça sa petite couverture correctement puis sortit délicatement de la chambre après avoir jeter un dernier regard à son petit garçon, récupéra un dossier qui traînait sur la table du salon et se rendit de la cuisine où il s'enferma. Il alluma la lumière, et fut un moment ébloui avant d'être finalement habitué à la luminosité. Il n'y avait que là où il pouvait se mettre à travailler sans déranger sa femme et son fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite pendule de la cuisine. Il était trois heure du matin. Le reste de la nuit s'annonçait longue, le cauchemar avait chassé toute envie de sommeil. Il craignait trop de retrouver ces horribles scènes s'il se rendormait. Il poussa un peu tout ce qui traînait sur la table. C'est alors qu'il constata qu'il n'avait pas prit ses médicaments la veille. Voilà ce qui expliquait son rêve. Lily et lui devraient encore prendre pendant plusieurs semaines une potion calmante avant de se coucher avant de pouvoir passer naturellement une nuit paisible. Il avait oublié de se soigner. En soupirant, il se dirigea vers un des placards qu'il ouvrit. Il prit alors un verre et se dépêcha de prendre la mixture calmante ainsi que toutes les autres qu'il avait oubliées. Car si le lendemain, Lily se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas scrupuleusement suivit son traitement, il en prendrait pour son grade. Elle était intransigeante sur ce point. Il grimaça de dégoût une fois qu'il eut tout bu. Il était persuadé que ce que s'était tous ses mélanges de potion qui allait avoir raison de sa santé.

Une fois qu'il eut bu plusieurs verres de jus de citrouille pour faire passer l'horrible arrière goût qui envahissait sa bouche, il prit place à la petite table. Il ouvrit alors le dossier. Il avait pris des notes lors de la réunion de L'Ordre qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Il avait été surpris de voir que tout le monde les avait, Lily et lui, aussi chaleureusement accueillit. Il avait alors réalisé à quel point tout le monde s'était inquiété pour eux et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Autre bonne nouvelle de la soirée, Rogue n'était pas présent. Il était en mission avait décrété le professeur Dumbledore sans en dire plus. Mais James se fichait éperdument de savoir où se trouvait le Serpentard. Plus tard il se retrouverait face à son vieil ennemi, mieux cela vaudrait.

Bien sur, il avait été très frustrant de savoir qu'il ne participerait à aucune des missions organisées lors de cette réunion, mais au moins, il avait retrouvé l'ambiance de l'Ordre, était de nouveau aux courants de toutes les avancées de l'organisation et avait des informations de première main. Le parchemin griffonné entre les mains, il hésita un moment. Il aurait dû le recopier proprement et l'archiver avec le reste des comptes rendus, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas maintenant.

Il déposa alors le parchemin dans un petit coin et sortit une liasse de documents. Il allait s'occuper de son entreprise. Maintenant que Gringott's avait donné son accord, les choses iraient beaucoup plus vite. Surtout qu'ils avaient finalement trouvés un local. Sirius, Remus et lui avaient visités plusieurs endroits avant de finalement tomber sur ses vieux bureaux qui avaient appartenu à un cabinet de notaire. Trois bureaux communicants et une salle d'attente, il était tout bonnement parfait. Si tout allait bien, dans trois semaines ils pourraient ouvrir « Jasire entreprise», nom qu'ils avaient trouvé en hommage à leur trois prénoms. Bien sur, il y avait encore quelques détails à régler. Un bon coup de peinture sur les murs et acheter des meubles. Remus avait aussi souligné qu'il leur faudrait sûrement une secrétaire. Il faudrait commencer à lancer des annonces. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il décida de faire. Il prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à rédiger la petite annonce. Le grincement de la plume sur le parchemin résonnait comme une drôle de musique. L'esprit du jeune homme semblait s'être calmer. Une fois l'annonce entièrement rédigée, il pourrait peut-être retourner se coucher le cœur léger.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Remus ! »

Remus se retourna, et observa la jeune femme qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi. Il fut surpris de voir Kathleen lui faire de grands signes sur le trottoir d'en face.

- « Attends moi ! » cria-t-elle en traversant en traversant la rue.

Il la regarda faire en souriant. Il serra chaleureusement la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- « Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! Tu habites dans le coin toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Non, je me promène, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit alors je suis venu m'y promener » répondit-il

Il ne lui expliqua pas qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lire son adresse sur un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau de monsieur Scott et qu'une curiosité vivace, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, l'avait poussé à venir voir où vivait la jeune femme.

- « Il a de beaux parcs dans le coin, tu permets que je t'accompagne un bout de chemin ? » demanda-t-elle alors en glissant ses mains gantées dans la poche de son manteau

- « Si tu veux » déclara-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible alors que dans sa poitrine son cœur s'emballait.

Il se trouvait totalement ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils. Il n'avait plus quinze ans tout de même !

- « Si on continue par là, on verra même un étang » annonça-t-elle en passant devant

- « Je te suis »

- « Alors ça t'arrive souvent de te promener tout seul comme ça ? »

- « Assez oui. Ca me prends souvent quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir »

- « Et tu réfléchissais là ? »

- « Oui »

- « A quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avant de devenir subitement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine « Excuse moi, je ne voulait pas être indiscrète »

- « Il n'y a pas de mal, je pensais à l'entreprise que montent mes meilleurs amis. Je vais d'ailleurs travailler avec eux »

- « Tu n'enseigneras plus à Henry ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle alors

- « Si, mon emploi du temps sera étudié pour que je puisse faire les deux »

- « Tant mieux » soupira-t-elle

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus en essayant de ne pas sourire

- « Oh ! » s'exclama Kathleen « Parce qu'il t'aime beaucoup et qu'il apprend vite avec toi. Il aurait été déçu si tu étais partit ! »

- « Oui, tu dois avoir raison » répondit le jeune homme avec un léger pincement au cœur.

Elle pensait à la déception de Henry, elle se moquait éperdument qu'ils ne travaillent plus ensemble.

- « On est arrivé ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Devant eux se trouvait un petit étang gelé. Deux jeunes garçons essayaient de le traverser sans briser la glace et sans glisser.

- « Ils sont fous ! » lança le jeune femme

- « Ils sont jeunes ! » s'amusa Remus en se souvenant qu'il avait lui-même, avec les autres maraudeurs, souvent tentés de faire quelques pas sur le grand lac de Poudlard les hivers où celui-ci gelait.

Kathleen le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Je suis sure que sous tes airs de garçons sérieux, tu as dû faire les quatre cents coups quand tu étais plus jeune ! »

- « Absolument pas » mentit Remus en souriant largement « J'ai toujours été sage comme une image, enfin une image moldue ! »

- « Tu connais cette expression ? » s'étonna la jeune femme

- « La femme d'un de mes meilleurs amis est d'origine moldue, je finis par prendre ses tics de langage » constata le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Tu as beaucoup d'amis »

- « Non pas tant que ça. Et ces derniers temps, le nombre s'est encore réduit »

Il avait marmonné ces derniers mots. Il essayait autant que possible de ne pas penser à Peter. Il maîtrisait encore assez mal l'accès de colère qui le gagnait à la pensée de ce traître. La jeune femme dû comprendre qu'elle avait aborder un sujet sensible car elle ne lui posa pas plus de question. Ils firent en silence le tour de l'étang que les enfants avaient finalement déserté.

- « Excuse moi » lança alors Remus « Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie »

- « Au contraire. C'est apaisant d'être avec toi. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de réfléchir en discutant avec toi ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Le vent glacé de l'hiver se leva alors. Une bourrasque les fit frissonner. Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- « Par Merlin, déjà ! Je vais devoir rentrer » lança-t-il

- « Oh… Tu n'as pas le temps de venir prendre le thé chez moi ? J'habites tout près tu sais ! »

Oui, il le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était s'il avait vraiment envie de se retrouver seul avec elle, chez elle. Il avait très envie d'accepter, mais une angoisse sourde, la même qu'il ressentait dès qu'il commençait à être attiré par une femme, celle qui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il était un loup garou et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire subir à une femme le risque de le fréquentait ce faisait également entendre.

La jeune femme le regardait à présent avec curiosité, il fallait qu'il se décide. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui faire croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Il fallait qu'il refuse.

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit-il alors en souriant tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été capable de lui refuser.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme qui prit alors la direction opposée de celle par laquelle ils étaient venus. Il la suivit tout en observant le mouvement lent que faisaient ses cheveux dans le haut de son dos. Il se refusa à regarder plus bas. Il se sentait vraiment hypnotisé par elle.

- « J'habites dans la prochaine rue. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais au moins je ne suis plus chez mes parents ! » lança-t-elle alors ramenant Remus à la réalité

Elle marchait d'un bon pas et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un petit immeuble chic de trois étages.

- « J'habite au premier » indiqua-t-elle en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte blanche et sortit de ses poches un trousseau de clé. Elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. L'appartement était modeste mais très agréable. Un salon, une cuisine et une chambre, pour une personne seule, c'était très bien.

« Nettement mieux que mon minable petit studio » pensa même le jeune homme en se débarrassant de son manteau qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise dans la petite entrée.

D'après ce qu'il voyait, Remus se douta que la jeune femme n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie. Cette pensée lui fit plaisir même s'il se rappela instantanément qu'il ne devait rien tenter avec elle. Il s'installa sur le canapé et pris avec plaisir la tasse de thé fumant que lui tendait Kathleen. A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il y avait deux autres fauteuils de libre, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le canapé n'étant pas très long, il la frôlait de temps en temps. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et entreprit de boire son thé en silence.

- « Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de très secret » lança la jeune femme en reposant sa tasse

- « Moi ? »

- « Oui, tu me donnes l'impression d'être solitaire. En tout cas tu es mystérieux »

- « Mystérieux, moi ? Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! » répondit Remus qui eut tout de même un peu de mal à avaler sa salive.

Kathleen s'était encore un peu rapproché de lui et il pouvait sentir son flanc contre le sien. Il respira son parfum, une odeur fruité qui lui plu aussitôt. Il sentit alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son bras.

- « Tu es tout sauf banal, Remus » lança-t-elle dans un murmure.

Sentant qu'il ne résisterait pas d'avantage, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond. Il se retourna et aperçut Kathleen qui le regardait avec étonnement, visiblement un peu vexée. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

- « C'était très gentil à toi de m'avoir invité, je t'en suis vraiment très reconnaissant. Mais il se fait, tard et il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ne te donne pas la peine de me raccompagner je connais le chemin ! J'ai passé un bon moment, au revoir Kathleen »

Sur ces quelques mots, il récupéra son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Kathleen ne s'était pas lever de son canapé. Une fois sorti de l'immeuble il se mit à courir avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc quelques rues plus loin. Il se sentait stupide. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir jusqu'ici. Il ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une relation à long terme ! C'était un loup garou ! Et il sentait déjà que s'il poursuivait dans cette vois avec Kathleen Gordon, cela le mènerait plus loin que les quelques petites amies qu'il avait déjà eu dans le passé. Et ça, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se le permettre. Il soupira de rage et tranplana chez lui.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt : Mes amis**

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sont croisés nos chemins_

_C'est parce que c'était vous, c'est parce que c'était moi_

_Il faut pas chercher plus loin_

_J'étais tout seul et paumé dans ma vie (…)_

_Et puis(…) j'ai été trois et j'ai plus jamais eu froid »_

_Michel Fugain (chansons pour mes amis)_

- « Est-ce que tu veux bien poser ça s'il te plait Sirius ! Ce n'est pas un jouet »

Océane soupira. Elle n'était pas sure qu'avoir emmener Sirius était une si bonne idée que ça finalement. Assise sur une chaise, elle regardait le jeune homme qui lui visitait la pièce comme s'il venait de découvrir un nouveau monde.

- « Et ça à quoi tu crois que ça peut bien servir ? » demanda-t-il en brandissant avec amusement un objet en ferraille qui brillait sous la lumière blafarde du cabinet de gynécomagie.

- « C'est un instrument qui sert à vérifier que tout va bien dans l'utérus lorsque l'on pose des stérilets magiques » répondit calmement le docteur Maat en entrant dans la pièce.

Sirius s'immobilisa immédiatement, fixa la gynécomage en virant automatiquement au rouge et posa l'instrument en bredouillant quelques vagues excuses, ce qui fit sourire les deux femmes.

- « Excusez moi de mon retard » lança alors la gynécomage d'un air amusé « Mais un médecin de Ste Mangouste me demandait par cheminée »

- « Je vous en prie » répondit Océane tandis que Sirius qui s'était rassis à ses côtés semblait contempler avec admiration le rebord du bureau.

- « Je vois que vous avez emmené le futur papa avec vous ? » lança la gynécomage

- « Oui, mais je crois qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez nous ! » gronda gentiment la jeune femme en prenant la main de son amoureux dans la sienne.

La gynécomage se mit alors à sourire.

- « C'est plutôt bon signe qu'il soit curieux. Il s'intéresse à votre grossesse. Je vois tellement souvent des jeunes femmes qui viennent seule parce que leur compagnon se désintéresse totalement de leur futur enfant »

- « Comment ne pourrais-je pas me passionner par ce petit bout de vie ? » lança alors Sirius en posant sa main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de Océane.

La gynécomage le regarda un moment en souriant puis installa rapidement le lit sur lequel elle effectuait ses consultations.

- « Je vous en prie mademoiselle, installez vous ici »

Océane se leva et alla s'allonger, couvé du regard par un Sirius plus attentif que jamais.

- « Vous avez déjà eu une imagerie magique de l'enfant ? » demanda la gynécomage en plaçant au dessus du ventre dénudé de la jeune femme une grande plaque en ferraille.

- « Oui, mais c'était au milieu du deuxième mois et on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Mais j'avais eu de fortes émotions et fait un malaise. Un gynécomage de Ste Mangouste m'avait recommandé d'en faire une pour s'assurer que tout allait bien » répondit la jeune femme

- « Je vois » se contenta d'acquiescer le docteur « Je vais maintenant vous demander de fermer les yeux, vous aussi monsieur »

Océane s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle vit alors à travers ses paupières close qu'il y avait une un bref éclair très éblouissant.

- « C'est terminé, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux » annonça la gynécomage.

Elle ôta la plaque de ferraille et jeta sur elle plusieurs sorts avant de l'enfermer dans une sorte de caisson opaque.

- « Il faut attendre un petit moment. En attendant je vais m'assurer que tout va bien »

Elle posa alors ses mains froides sur le ventre d'Océane. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frémir. La gynécomage palpait son ventre avec des gestes précis. Elle semblait satisfaite car un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- « On dirait que tout va bien. »

La gynécomage sortit alors sa baguette et fit apparaître au dessus de la jeune femme une sorte de boule argentée parcourut de taches sombres qu'elle observa attentivement. Elle jeta ensuite à la boule une série de sort et continua à observer scrupuleusement le mouvement lent des sombres tâches. Puis d'un petit geste, elle fit disparaître l'apparition et prit une chaise.

- « Votre bébé est en parfaite santé. Ce sera un enfant solide » lança la gynécomage

- « Tant mieux » répondit Océane en posant sa main sur son ventre tandis que Sirius souriait largement

- « Il faudra tout de même faire attention, il a déjà une bonne taille et je voudrais être sur qu'une fois qu'il sera à terme, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à le mettre au monde par voie basse. Vos hanches et votre bassin me semble un peu étroit »

- « C'est grave ? » demanda Océane

- « Absolument pas. Si la taille du bébé est raisonnable, vous utiliserons une potion d'élargissement pour votre bassin, sinon, il nous reste toujours la possibilité d'une césarienne. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour s'inquiéter de tout ça. Il sera largement temps de nous en inquiéter d'ici quelques mois »

Océane hocha la tête d'un air à la fois entendu et rassuré. Sirius quand à lui semblait totalement hypnotisé par le ventre toujours dénudé de la jeune femme qui s'élevait doucement au rythme de ses respirations. Soudain un petit tintement se fit entendre. La gynécomage se leva et se rendit jusqu'au caisson opaque. Elle en sortit la plaque de métal et la posa sur un drôle d'appareil.

- « Vous devriez venir près de votre femme, monsieur, vous verrez mieux » lança le docteur Maat en jetant un sort à l'appareil qui se mit à projeter des images sur le mur blanc qui lui faisait face.

Océane vit alors apparaître, en image géante, l'écographie de son bébé. Sirius s'était dépêché de s'installer près d'elle et regardait le mur avec des yeux ronds. Océane se redressa et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il était là, c'était leur enfant qu'elle voyait sur ce mur. Sirius glissa une main autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il fixait l'image qui bougeait faiblement avec un grand sourire.

- « Votre bébé est là » expliqua la gynécomage en pointant du doigt l'enfant. « Là vous avez sa tête et ici se sont ses jambes »

- « On peut déjà savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? » demanda Sirius

- « Pas encore » répondit la gynécomage en souriant tandis que Océane glissait un « je te l'avais déjà dit » à l'oreille. « Par contre… »

Elle s'approcha de l'engin et donna une petite tape sur le côté. Un « boum boum » sourd de fit alors entendre dans la pièce.

- « Se sont les battements de son cœur. Ils sont tout à fait normaux »

Océane en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle entendait les battements du cœur de leur enfant. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu quelque chose d'aussi émouvant de toute sa vie. Elle sentait que Sirius la pressait un peu plus contre lui et elle cala sa tête contre son épaule sans rien dire. Il restèrent encore un moment à observer l'image puis la gynécomage la fit disparaître. Elle effectua une série de sort sur l'engin et bientôt une sorte de petite photo apparut.

- « Voilà, c'est pour vous » lança-t-elle en souriant tout en tendant l'image à Sirius tandis que Océane se rhabillait.

Elle revint s'asseoir avec Sirius en face du bureau de la gynécomage.

- « Vous entrez maintenant dans votre second trimestre de grossesse. Votre état va se faire de plus en plus voir. Vos nausées se sont arrêtées ? »

- « Enfin oui, il était temps » soupira Océane

- « Parfait. Vous risquez maintenant de ressentir de temps en temps quelques douleurs musculaires ou ligamentaires. C'est tout a fait normal, mais si cela vous fait trop souffrir, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir »

- « Bien docteur »

Le docteur Maat les regarda alors tour à tour en souriant.

- « C'est généralement le moment de la grossesse que les futurs papas préfèrent » lança-t-elle

Océane la regarda alors en souriant. Sirius releva la tête de la petite photo qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Non rien mon chéri. Merci beaucoup docteur » répondit Océane

- « De rien, c'est un plaisir. Je vous revois d'ici quelques semaines, d'ici là… Prenez bien soin de vous »

- « Oui docteur, au revoir » lança Océane

Les deux amoureux quittèrent alors le cabinet du docteur Maat. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à pied. Tout le long du chemin, Sirius avait observé la petite photographie avec attention. Océane qui lui tenait la main était obligé de le tirer pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne contre les lampadaires ou ne rate un bord de trottoir. Elle l'observait en souriant. Il était tellement adorable. En ce moment même, il la faisait littéralement fondre. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle se serait jetée sur lui, là en pleine rue. Elle força alors un peu le pas et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte de leur appartement qu'Océane ouvrit rapidement. Une fois qu'elle fut refermée, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fouge. D'abord surpris, Sirius se laissa faire, puis rapidement, il répondit tout aussi ardemment aux baisers de la jeune femme.

- « Je meurs d'envie que tu me fasses l'amour, là, maintenant » déclara-t-elle dans un souffle en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Sirius.

Elle sentait que le jeune homme était un peu surpris. Il est vrai qu'elle exprimait rarement ses envies aussi crûment. Mais pour la jeune femme, c'était plus qu'une envie, c'était presque un besoin.

- « Tu m'étonnes de jour en jour » souffla Sirius en souriant tout en se débarrassant de sa chemise.

- « Les femmes enceinte ont envie de toutes sortes de choses » répondit malicieusement la jeune femme en ôtant son pull

- « Tu veux dire que ce genre d'envie va te prendre souvent ? » demanda Sirius d'un air amusé en plongeant dans son cou pour l'embrasser

- «Oui, et c'est pour ça que c'est la partie de la grossesse que les papas préfèrent » répondit Océane en se libérant de son étreinte pour se rendre dans leur chambre où le jeune homme ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Enfin ! » s'exclama James en voyant Sirius passer la porte des futurs locaux de la '' Jasire entreprise''. « On pensais que tu ne viendrais plus ! »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Remus qui déposait une lourde caisse sur le sol. Le jeune homme souriait.

- « Désolé les gars, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu un léger contretemps… » lança Sirius en refermant la porte

- « Tu ne devais pas aller chez la gynécomage avec Océane ce matin ? » demanda James

- « Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? » s'inquiéta alors Remus

- « Non, non. On a été chez le docteur Maat, le bébé va bien, il sera solide. Non, je n'ai pas eu ce genre de contretemps… Disons que Océane… m'a exposé sa joie d'entamer son second trimestre de grossesse… » répondit Sirius en souriant largement.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul qui ignorait ce cadeau du ciel ? » demanda Sirius en fixant ses amis.

- « Peut-être parce que tu n'écoutais pas quand James nous rabâchait à longueur de journée à quel point avoir une femme enceinte chez soi était… »

Tandis que Remus cherchait un mot adéquat pour terminer sa phrase, James le coupa.

- « C'était le pied ! »

Il observa alors Sirius qui hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement tandis que Remus se contentait de sourire.

- « Méfie toi mon vieux, elle va te crever ! » s'amusa James en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce où une autre caisse attendait de rejoindre sa jumelle.

- « Il en faut beaucoup pour fatiguer un Black ! » décréta alors Sirius dans un sourire, en se dépêchant d'aller l'aider.

- « Moi aussi j'avais dit qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour venir à bout de moi… Et elle a réussit » répliqua James en souriant

- « Je sens que je vais vraiment apprécier cette grossesse ! » décréta alors Sirius en déposant la caisse près de la première.

- « Bon, les gars. Ce n'est pas que vos vies intimes, ne m'intéresse pas » commença Remus en souriant « Mais il se trouve que nous avons tout cet endroit à repeindre et ce serait plutôt pas mal qu'on s'y mette dès maintenant »

- « Oui Chef ! »

- « Entendu Chef ! »

En souriant, James ouvrit rapidement une des caisses et en sortit un lourd pot de peinture blanche ainsi que deux rouleaux et trois pinceaux. Il sortit également un petit livret qu'il tendit à Remus avant de faire apparaître une sorte de bassine en ferraille. Remus feuilleta un moment le livret, prit alors sa baguette fermement et fixa un des deux rouleaux. Il effectua un mouvement bien particulier et le rouleau se mit à s'élever dans les airs. Il le dirigea vers un mur et le rouleau commença à le badigeonner.

- « C'est un sort facile » expliqua-t-il à ses amis en leur tendant le livret.

- « Euh… Lunard, ça ne te brancherait pas plus de nous expliquer directement comment on fait ? Je n'ai jamais été très fort pour comprendre les sortilèges manuels » lança Sirius en regardant les explications du livre d'un drôle d'air.

En soupirant, Remus leur expliqua les mouvements à effectuer et les formules à prononcer. Bientôt chacun des trois amis surent manier dans les airs, les rouleaux et les pinceaux.

- « Bon, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses » décréta James en ouvrant la grosse boite de peinture.

Il en versa dans la bassine en ferraille dans laquelle ils trempèrent leurs instruments et bientôt, chacun s'attaqua à un pan de mur, la baguette brandie pour manier les rouleaux ensorcelés. Ils avaient pris soin auparavant de se vêtir de vieux vêtements usés afin de ne pas se salir. Sirius qui avait hérité des pinceaux peignait le rebord des fenêtres, mais il semblait avoir l'esprit totalement ailleurs et barra la vitre d'un grand trait de peinture blanche.

- « SIRIUS ! » s'écria James, faisant sursauter son ami « Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais ! »

- « Excuse… » répondit le jeune homme en tentant d'effacer la longue trace à l'aide d'un vieux morceau de tissus.

- « Ca irait mieux avec un sortilège de nettoyage » souffla Remus qui portait une légère trace blanche à l'endroit de son front qu'il venait de frotter de sa main.

- « Mais si c'est trop compliqué comme sort pour toi mon vieux, tu devrais peut être essayer à la manière moldue ! » plaisanta James

- « Tu insinue que je ne sais pas utiliser les sorts de nettoyage ? » demanda Sirius

- « Quand on voit l'état de ton appartement quand tu y vivais seul, j'ai des doutes oui ! » lança James en riant.

- « Tu vas voir… »

Sirius trempa alors son pinceau dans la peinture et d'un geste vif de bas en haut aspergea son ami qui se retrouva constellé de petites tâches blanches.

- « Oh non, c'est parti ! » soupira Remus en essayant vainement de se mettre à l'abri de la pluie de peinture dont James arrosait Sirius.

Comprenant qu'il serait tâché de toute façon, Remus décida de se joindre lui aussi à la bataille. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, se jetant directement sur les autres pour les peindre littéralement au rouleau. Ils s'amusaient depuis un petit moment quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Suspendant son mouvement alors qu'il s'attaquait au bras gauche de Remus, James se tourna vers la porte et vit Lily et Harry entrer. Les deux autres garçons s'immobilisèrent aussitôt. Lily croisa ses bras sur son ventre tandis que Harry les regardait avec des yeux ronds émerveillés.

- « Je vois que vous travaillez dur ! » lança simplement Lily en prenant alors son fils par la main pour l'empêcher de s'approcher trop près des trois adultes dégoulinant.

- « Euh… C'est-à-dire… » commença James

- « Laisse tomber mon vieux, on a aucune excuse ! » le coupa Sirius en lâchant sa jambe en riant à moitié.

Les trois amis se redressèrent alors et déposèrent leurs instruments sur le sol en souriant.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda James en s'approchant de sa femme.

- « Eloigne toi de moi tout de suite ! » lança Lily en grimaçant « On dirait l'abominable James des Neiges ! »

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air faussement triste qu'affichait son mari. Elle tenait néanmoins fermement Harry qui semblait fasciné par son parrain qui lui faisait des signes de la main, projetant ainsi de fines gouttes à travers la pièce.

- « On peut ouvrir la fenêtre ? » demanda-t-elle alors « Cette peinture sent drôlement fort et je ne suis pas sure que ce soit très bon pour le bébé »

James bondit alors sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand laissant entrer l'air frais de l'hiver.

- « Merci, chéri »

Lily récupéra alors une des chaises et lui jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de s'asseoir. A côté d'elle, Harry qu'elle avait finalement lâché contempla un bon moment le pot de peinture avant de s'en approcher doucement.

- « Harry, non ! » lança alors Lily.

Le petit garçon se figea sur place avant de revenir dans la direction de sa maman tout en jetant des regards envieux à son papa.

- « On a reçu un hibou pour la maison » expliqua alors la jeune femme « La propriétaire a signé et la banque a versé l'argent, elle est à nous »

- « C'est génial ! » s'exclama James « On pourra déménager quand ? Elle te l'a dit ? »

- « D'ici une dizaine de jours le temps qu'elle finisse de s'occuper de ces affaires » répondit la jeune femme

- « Et la notre ? Tu as des nouvelles ? » demanda Sirius

- « Non, mais vous avez dû recevoir le même, il n'y a pas de raison » répondit Lily.

Profitant que sa mère ne se préoccupait plus de lui, Harry, le sourire aux lèvres s'approchait discrètement du grand pot de peinture. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily tourna la tête et l'aperçut.

- « Harry Potter, j'ai dit non ! » lança-t-elle en élevant le ton et en se levant pour prendre son fils et le ramener à la fenêtre où elle le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- « Mais Papa… » commença à chouiner le petit garçon

- « Ce n'est pas parce que ton père fait des bêtises que tu dois faire pareil mon chéri » répondit Lily en lui embrassant le front.

James soupira en regardant son fils qui le regardait d'un air suppliant.

- « Ta mère à raison bonhomme » lança-t-il en lançant un sort rapide pour se nettoyer sommairement.

Sirius et Remus firent de même et Harry sembla un peu déçu.

- « Maintenant que je suis là, je vais pouvoir vous surveiller ! » décréta Lily en souriant tandis que Harry sur ses genoux posait sa tête contre ses seins.

- « Je crois qu'il va falloir se mettre à bosser maintenant ! » soupira Sirius en récupérant son pinceau et en reprenant le fil de sa peinture.

James et Remus l'imitèrent alors et tous se remirent à peindre en silence. Sur les genoux de sa maman, Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. Tout cela était trop calme pour le petit garçon.

- « Reste sage mon ange » glissa Lily à voix basse en le maintenant assis sur ses genoux « Tu veux que Maman te chante une chanson ? »

Harry fit signe que oui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lily le plaça de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve bien en face d'elle et chantonna.

- _« Mon petit dragon a bien du mouron_

_Il ne vole plus autour de son donjon_

_Vole, vole, vole mon petit dragon_

_Et embrasse quelqu'un que tu aimes pour de bon_ »

Harry qui s'était mis à taper dans ses mains, se releva alors pour planter un gros bisou sur la joue de sa maman. C'est à cet instant que Lily s'aperçut que les trois garçons avaient arrêté de peindre et la regardait en souriant largement.

- « Ma parole Lily ! Tu as raté ta vocation ! » lança Sirius en riant sans retenue.

- « Tu aurais eu une très belle carrière musicale ! » la taquina à son tour Remus

James la regardait en riant sans dire un seul mot à ses amis qui taquinait encore sa femme. Lily ne se laissa pas démonter.

- « C'est vrai que je l'ai massacrée cette pauvre chanson. C'est James qui la connaît le mieux. Demande à ton papa de te la chanter mon ange » souffla Lily à son fils qui tourna la tête vers son père.

- « Papa ? »

James sursauta alors que Sirius et Remus, écroulé de rire le regardait en souriant.

- « Maman vient de te la chanter, moi je le ferais une autre fois » lança-t-il

- « Papa ! »

- « Oh James ! Tu peux bien chanter pour ton fils tout de même ! » lança Lily en souriant tranquillement.

Harry aussi affichait un grand sourire. L'hilarité de Remus et Sirius l'amusait. James ne pouvait pas résister devant la joie de son fils, il soupira et prenant un pinceau en guise de micro reprit la chanson avec la conviction d'une rock star.

- « _Mon petit dragon…_ »

Harry était aux anges. Il éclata de rire en frappant dans ses mains. Lily était heureuse de voir son fils aussi joyeux. La joie du petit garçon atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Sirius et Remus se joignirent à leur ami pour reprendre en cœur la chanson avant de s'attaquer ensuite à tout le répertoire de contines qu'ils connaissaient. La joie de Harry faisait le plaisir des trois amis. La peinture du local attendrait encore un peu.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonsoir monsieur Croupton » lança un homme très grand dont la physionomie inspirait le respect.

- « Bonsoir monsieur le Ministre » répondit Bartémius Croutpon.

Il n'était pas étonné de voir le Ministre de la Magie enter ainsi dans son bureau. Après le scandale qui avait éclaboussé sa famille, ruinant ainsi ses espoirs de prendre un jour la place de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il savait que ses jours au sein du Département de la Justice Magique étaient comptés.

D'un signe de la main, il invita le Ministre à prendre place dans un fauteuil avant de s'installer en face de lui.

- « Comment va votre épouse ? » demanda le Ministre en acceptant le verre d'hydromel que lui tendait Croutpon.

- « Mieux, je vous remercie. Elle est rentrée de Ste Mangouste la semaine dernière. Notre elfe de maison veille sur elle »

- « Tant mieux, tant mieux » répondit le Ministre.

Le silence s'abattit alors entre les deux hommes qui burent un moment en silence. Puis Bartémius Croutpon prit la parole.

- « Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes déplacé dans mon bureau dans l'unique but de me demander des nouvelles de mon épouse »

Le Ministre avala difficilement sa gorgée, lui faisant monter quelques larmes aux yeux.

- « Non, en effet, je… »

- « Venons en au fait monsieur le Ministre » murmura Croupton d'un air las.

Il savait de toute façon ce qui allait lui arriver. Le Ministre sembla soudainement mal à l'aise. Il tortilla un moment ses mains avant de se lancer.

- « Voilà Bartemius… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le procès de votre fils… »

- « Je n'ai plus de fils » souffla sèchement Croupton

- « Oui… euh… Quoiqu'il en soit… Le procès de l'affaire Longdubat a fait beaucoup de bruit. La presse a eu un véritable engouement pour cette sordide affaire et le fait que votre… enfin, le fait que parmi les personnes incriminées se trouve… Enfin, bref, vous êtes tombé en disgrâce auprès de la population »

Bartémius Croupton se leva alors et se rendit à la fenêtre magique. Le ciel était recouvert de sombres nuages et il pleuvait. De lourdes gouttes d'une pluie violente battaient le carreau ensorcelé. Il resta un moment en silence à contempler le spectacle. Derrière lui, le Ministre ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

- « Je le sais » souffla enfin Croupton

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je sais ce que vous êtes venu me demander, la rumeur court dans les bureaux depuis plusieurs jours »

- « Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… » répondit le Ministre visiblement mal à l'aise.

Croupton se retourna alors d'un air sévère et fixa son supérieur dans les yeux.

- « Vous êtes venu sinon me renvoyer, au moins me demander de vous remettre ma démission » lança-t-il d'une voix amère.

- « Ce n'est pas ma décision personnelle Barty. Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas ignorer indéfiniment la masse populaire qui nous somme de vous démettre de vos fonctions »

- « Oh mais bien sur ! » s'indigna Croupton « On oublie vite que j'ai suer sang et eau pour le département de Justice Magique ! On oublie toutes ses années de bons et loyaux services ! On oublie que j'ai trimé toute ma vie pour en arriver là ! Non ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que cet infâme traître qui a été mon fils à une époque m'ait trahi ! »

- « Je sais bien que cela peut vous semblez injuste… »

- « Injuste ! » s'étrangla Barty Croupton « Injuste ! C'est plus que ça monsieur le Ministre ! Je me sens humilier, bafoué, sali ! Cela ne suffisait-il pas que mon nom soit traîné dans la boue la plus infâme ? Non, il faut encore m'enlevé le peu de dignité que j'ai réussit à conserver en me destituant de mes fonctions ! Il ne suffit pas que ma femme se meure de chagrin la perte de notre enfant, car pour nous il est comme mort ! Il faut l'accabler d'avantage en m'évinçant du Ministère ! »

- « Il ne s'agit nullement de vous évincer du Ministère Barty, mais vous ne pouvez plus garder la tête du département de Justice Magique. Je me rends bien compte de ce que cela implique et j'ai pris la liberté de vous changez de département. Vous êtes dorénavant le chef du Département de Coopération Magique Internationale »

- « Je vois, on m'éloigne le plus possible de la Justice » souffla amèrement Croupton

- « C'est le mieux que j'ai pu obtenir » lança le Ministre un peu agacé.

Croupton soupira.

- « Je suppose que je dois vous remercier »

- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Barty. En revanche, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir accueillir votre successeur, Janus Leyman ! »

Croupton retint de justesse la grimace qui naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Leyman pénétrer dans la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait souvent travaillé avec lui. C'était un arriviste, il était prêt à tout pour réussir. Il devait se réjouir de se retrouver propulser à un poste à si haute responsabilité alors qu'il n'était pas au Département depuis très longtemps.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous arrive mon cher Barty » lança Leyman d'un air tellement peu sincère que même le Ministre tiqua.

- « Je vais vous laissez messieurs. Barty vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à expliquer à Janus concernant les affaires que vous avez en cour… Je vous retrouverai demain matin pour vous présenter à vos nouveaux collègues de la Coopération Internationale. Bien le bonsoir messieurs »

- « Bonsoir » répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

Une fois le Ministre partit une silence très lourd s'abattit dans la pièce. Sans dire un mot, Barty se dirigea derrière son bureau et lança négligemment un dossier à Janus Leyman. Puis il fit apparaître une caisse dans lequel, il entreprit de ranger les quelques affaires personnelles qu'il possédait dans son bureau. Leyman s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils et commença la lecture du dossier. Il se mit alors à froncer les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages. Soudain, il se redressa.

- « QUOI ? » s'étonna-t-il

- « Y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous aurait échappé ? » demanda ironiquement Croupton en rangeant désormais ses livres de droits dans une autre caisse.

- « Qu'est ce que je vois ? Je vois trois cas d'animagi non déclarés et vous les avez passé à l'as ! Mais c'est extrêmement grave ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Croupton soupira.

- « L'un des trois est détenu à vie à Azkaban pour haute trahison, il ne pourra pas être plus condamné, inutile d'engager un procès pour lui »

- « Et les deux autres ? Black et Potter ! »

- « Ils ont tous deux servis de grands services et en rendront encore durant cette guerre. Ils sortent en plus de difficiles procès, je n'ai pas jugé… »

- « Voilà exactement pourquoi vous avez perdu votre poste Barty ! Vous faites de terrible erreur de jugement ! D'abord votre fils et maintenant ces deux hommes qui bafouent impunément depuis des années les lois de la Communauté ! »

Croupton lui jeta un regard haineux et du faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

- « Vous ne connaissez pas l'intégralité de ce dossier Leyman ! Si j'étais vous… »

- « Mais vous n'êtes pas moi Croupton ! Je reprends cette affaire en main et ils ne s'en tireront pas aussi facilement. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai visiblement beaucoup de travail, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter mon bureau ».

Croupton arracha violemment ses cartons de son bureau et quitta son ancien bureau la tête haute, mais le cœur et l'honneur au plus bas. Le Département de Justice Magique allait connaître des temps durs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt et un : Quatre murs et un toit**

_« Ce pavillon sera le nôtre, et celui de nos enfants corrige la __femme__ enceinte. _

_Les travaux sont finis, du moins le gros oeuvre, _

_ça sent le plâtre et l'enduit et la poussière toute neuve.  
Le plâtre et l'enduit et la poussière toute neuve. »_

_Bénabar  
_

- « Attention ! Ne porte donc pas de choses si lourdes Lily ! »

James se précipita vers sa femme et lui arracha l'énorme carton qu'elle portait dans ses mains. La jeune femme se mit à sourire en voyant l'expression surprise de son mari. Le carton ne contenait que des oreillers, il était extrêmement léger malgré sa taille impressionnante.

- « Je ne pensais pas faire des folies en portant cela… » lança-t-elle malicieusement en le lui reprenant des mains.

James soupira

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser m'en occuper seul ? Dans ton état tu ne devrais pas t'occuper d'un déménagement ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement rejoindre Océane avec Harry ? Sirius et moi on se débrouillera très bien tous les deux et Remus a promis de venir nous aider dès qu'il aurait terminé avec son élève ! »

Il la vit se retourner vers lui et le regarder un moment. Il devait sans doute avoir l'air assez convainquant, car il la vit poser le carton sur le sol.

- « Tu dois avoir raison » souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement avant de la regarder entrer dans la chambre de leur fils, où ce dernier jouait sagement, assis sur un gros tapis.

- « Harry, vient mon trésor, on va allez voir Océane » expliqua-t-elle en s'accroupissant près du petit garçon.

James récupéra le blouson de son fils et le manteau de sa femme et les leur apporta.

- « Tiens » lança-t-il en lui tendant les vêtements.

Lily habilla Harry avant de se couvrir chaudement. James les embrassa l'un après l'autre et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- « Bonne journée ! Ce soir, tout sera prêt et on pourra aller vivre dans notre nouvelle maison » lança-t-il en ébouriffant la tignasse de son fils qui se mit à rire.

- « Tu crois vraiment que tout sera finit ce soir ? Pour les deux maisons ? » demanda Lily

- « On va faire notre possible ! Mais je pense vraiment que oui. Ce soir, Harry, tu dormiras dans ta nouvelle chambre » lança-t-il en souriant à son fils.

Lily lui fit un superbe sourire et caressa d'un doigt une de ses joues avant de prendre leur fils à son cou et de transplaner. Il regarda encore un moment l'endroit où sa femme et son fils se trouvaient l'instant d'avant puis se retourna et entra dans son appartement. En voyant le désordre inimaginable dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement il se surprit à penser qu'il avait hâte que Remus le rejoigne pour l'aider à tout transporter. La magie facilitait grandement les choses, mais ne faisait pas tout. Il s'était peut être un peu trop avancer en promettant à son fils qu'il aurait sa nouvelle chambre le soir même. Puis prenant son courage deux mains, il continua d'envelopper les objets fragiles d'un sort protecteur, avant de les déposer dans de grands cartons. Ce n'était pas en restant indéfiniment à se demander s'il arriverait à terminer à temps qu'il respecterait les délais. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- « C'est toi chérie ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner et en se demandant bien ce que sa femme avait pu oublier.

- « Oui mon lapin en sucre ! J'ai eu trop envie de toi et je me suis précipité ici pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ! » répondit Sirius en souriant largement.

James éclata de rire et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

- « J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour moi ! » lança-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Arrêtes donc de dire des bêtises ! C'est gentil d'avoir envoyer ta femme chez moi ! Tu sais ce que ça donne deux femmes sur un seul déménagement ? Je ne faisais pas le poids ! »

- « Ne me dis pas qu'elles s'occupent de ton appartement ? J'ai viré Lily pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'occuper du notre, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle s'occupe du tien ! »

- « Non, rassures toi. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas qu'Océane se fatigue alors je leur ai gentiment demander de déguerpir au plus vite. Elles ont dit qu'elles allaient se promener. Je suis venu voir si tu avançais plus vite que moi et je dois dire que… non ! » lança-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Tu crois qu'on a pas prévu assez de temps ? »

- « Pas si on a pas plus de main d'œuvre ! »

- « Et que proposes-tu, ô Patmol, roi des déménagements ? » demanda James en souriant

- « Alors, je préfère largement empereur si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… Et ensuite, je crois que je viens d'avoir une brillante idée. Laisse moi dix minutes et tu comprendras tout ! »

Sur ces mots, Sirius quitta l'appartement. James soupira et reprit tranquillement la confection de ses cartons. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sirius revint effectivement. Il était accompagné de trois jeunes hommes que James connaissait seulement de vue.

- « James, laisse moi te présenter, Marc, Tom et Simon qui sont les trois jeunes aurors qui veillent ton appartement »

James se mit à sourire. Il voyait exactement où son ami voulait en venir. D'ailleurs si lui-même n'avait pas oublié qu'il faisait l'objet d'une protection constante tant qu'il ne serait pas protéger par un Fidelitas, il aurait fait de même.

- « Ces garçons seront ravis de nous aider » lança alors Sirius en souriant.

- « Mais… » commença le dénommé Simon « Nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter notre poste, nous devons surveiller votre appartement ! »

- « Considère ça comme de la protection rapprochée ! » rétorqua Sirius « Tu ne pourras pas mieux protéger James Potter que si tu es dans son salon. Et tant que tu es dans son salon, rien ne t'empêche de l'aider à faire des cartons ? »

Le jeune auror se retrouva bouche bée devant Sirius que tout cela semblait amusé au plus haut point.

- « Bon, moi je réquisitionne celui là pour mon appart' » déclara Sirius en attrapant le dénommé Tom par le bras « Quand à toi, tu vas retrouver Lily Potter, son fils et ma copine qui sont parties se promener et tu veilles sur eux ! D'accord ?»

James fut soulagé de voir qu'il confiait cette mission au moins séduisant des trois, mais connaissant son ami, cela n'était sans doute pas un hasard. Les trois jeunes aurors échangèrent plusieurs regards interrogatifs. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement comment réagir. Finalement Marc décréta qu'il allait rejoindre Lily, les deux autres n'hésitèrent plus. Simon resta avec James tandis que Sirius partait avec Tom.

A deux, le travail avança plus vite. Au bout de quelques heures, ils avaient terminés. Remus arriva alors, bientôt suivit de Sirius et Tom. A eux cinq, ils envoyèrent les cartons et les meubles dans les nouvelles maisons respectives ce qui ne prit pas trop de temps. Puis ils transplanèrent jusque là-bas et entreprirent de tout remettre en place.

- « Il faut absolument commencer par la chambre de mon fils ! » déclara James à Simon qui ne savait pas quel carton déballé en premier « Je lui ai promis que sa chambre serait prête ! Si Lily et moi dormons la première nuit sur un matelas à même le sol ce n'est pas grave… Quoique dans son état… »

- « Alors on fait quoi ? » demanda Simon

- « Harry ! On fait d'abord sa chambre » se décida James en prenant l'armoire de son fils qu'il avait réduit à la taille d'une boite d'allumette pour pouvoir plus facilement la transporter.

Ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait la future chambre du petit garçon où ils passèrent beaucoup de temps. James tenait vraiment à ce que tout soit parfait. Au final, il était ravi du résultat. Simon et lui étaient assez fatigués mais le résultat valait vraiment le coup. Sur ce, Remus arriva. Il estimait qu'il avait déjà suffisamment aidé Sirius et Tom et venait proposé son aide aux deux hommes. A eux trois, ils remontèrent le lit de James et Lily dans leur nouvelle chambre et montèrent la quasi-totalité des étagères de la bibliothèque. Puis voyant que l'après midi était bien entamée, James se mit a chercher dans les cartons tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur première nuit et leur premier réveil dans leur nouvelle maison. Ce ne fut pas facile car tout était mélangé, mais au final, il s'en sortit très bien. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce coucher quand Sirius et Tom entrèrent dans la maison des Potter.

- « Il y a encore tout ce bazar ici ? » demanda Sirius en enjambant une pile de livre

- « Oui, on avait plus de chose à déménager… Je suppose que chez toi tout est en ordre ? » demanda James

- « Presque, il reste encore deux ou trois choses à faire mais Océane m'a demandé de la laisser s'en occuper avant de partir »

- « Donc tu n'as plus rien à faire ? » demanda James

- « Non »

- « Dans ce cas… »

Le jeune homme attrapa un carton assez lourd.

- « Tu seras gentil d'aller ranger tout ça dans la cuisine s'il te plait… »

Sirius fit semblant de s'énerver, mais pris le carton de bon cœur et aida son ami à finir le plus gros du rangement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Océane avait quitter Lily et Harry devant l'entrée de leur nouvelle maison. Elle était éclairée et James les attendait sur le pas de la porte en souriant. Elle le regarda accueillir sa petite famille d'un air amusé. Puis elle se tourna vers sa propre maison. Elle semblait totalement inhabitée. Aucune des pièces n'était éclairée et personne ne l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Se disant que Sirius était sûrement retourner à l'appartement pour une raison ou une autre, elle traversa seule le jardin et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Elle la regarda un moment en souriant puis tendit la main pour prendre la poignée. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'actionner que la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle se mit à sourire. Sirius était bel et bien là pour l'accueillir et visiblement, il lui avait préparé quelque chose. Elle entra donc dans l'entrée sombre et sentit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Sans rien dire, elle laissa une main rendue invisible par la pénombre la débarrasser de son manteau.

- « Candelae inflamare » souffla la voix de Sirius derrière elle.

Le couloir qui menait jusqu'au salon s'illumina alors sous la lumière de centaine de petites bougies flottantes, répandant une douce lumière autour d'eux.

- « Sirius ! C'est vraiment… » s'exclama Océane

- « Magique ? » répondit le jeune homme d'un air amusé « Bienvenue chez nous »

La jeune femme le vit alors passer devant elle et lui prendre la main pour l'amener le long du couloir.

- « Je ne te fais visiter que les pièces meublées… Il y en a encore beaucoup de totalement vide »

- « On trouvera bien comment les meublés » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix émue

- « Mais j'y compte bien ! » répondit Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon. Les meubles étaient placés exactement comme ils l'avaient décidés avant de déménager et comme promis, il ne s'était pas occupé de positionner les photos et les bibelots. Elle tenait absolument à le faire elle-même.

- « Tu aimes ? » demanda Sirius

- « C'est exactement comme ça que je le voyais ! »

- « J'ai installé notre chambre à l'étage » continua Sirius en entraînant la jeune femme dans l'escalier qui était aussi illuminé par de petites bougies flottantes.

- « Tu as vraiment fait tout ça en si peu de temps ? » s'étonna Océane tandis qu'elle serrait un peu plus la main de son amoureux dans la sienne.

- « Oui, mais j'ai eu de l'aide extérieure… » souffla Sirius en s'engageant dans un couloir.

Il s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte.

- « Je nous ai mis là, mais si ça ne te plait pas, on changera, il n'y a aucun soucis » prévint-il en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre était à l'identique de celle qu'ils avaient dans leur appartement, mis à part le fait qu'elle était bien plus grande et qu'elle ne possédait aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur. Océane en fit le tour en souriant.

- « Si on veut, on pourra faire installé une fenêtre magique pour avoir plus de luminosité » expliqua Sirius sans la quitter des yeux.

- « C'est très bien, avec une fenêtre magique ce sera parfait ! » répondit Océane « Mais pourquoi nous as-tu installé là ? »

En souriant, Sirius lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et s'arrêtèrent devant la première porte. Sirius l'ouvrit et invita Océane à entrer.

- « J'ai pensé, vu que c'était la plus grande pièce de la maison, que ça pourrait être la salle de jeu du bébé. Pour quand il sera plus grand bien sur ! On lui mettra tous ses jouets là et il sera bien non ? Il y a une grande baie vitrée et c'est bien aéré ! En plus… »

Il traversa la pièce sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri de la jeune femme. Voir Sirius s'investir autant dans sa future paternité la surprenait chaque jour d'avantage et cela la faisait littéralement fondre. Elle savait que dans ses moments là, elle se trouvait devant le vrai Sirius. Celui qui n'avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque de jeune homme qui n'aime que s'amuser, celui qu'il était vraiment au plus profond de lui-même. Et ce Sirius là, très peu de gens le connaissaient. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais d'en faire partie.

- « Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Sirius d'un air curieux

- « Excuse moi, j'imaginais… » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle le vit sourire et d'un signe de la main il l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle se retrouva alors devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

- « Je me suis dis qu'ici ça pourrait être sa chambre » lança Sirius

Océane observa la pièce. Elle était assez grande et bien placée. Il y avait une grande fenêtre par laquelle, on avait une jolie vue sur le jardin.

- « L'avantage, c'est qu'elle donne sur la salle de jeu. Et en plus elle est tout à côté de notre chambre à nous. Il suffira d'aménager dans les premiers temps une porte entre les deux pièces et ce serait parfait, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit »

- « C'est magnifique. Le bébé sera très bien là. Tu as vraiment pensé à tout ! » répondit-elle en se blottissant entre ses bras.

- « Tu ignorais que tu étais tombée amoureuse d'un vrai petit elfe du logis ! » répondit Sirius en la serrant contre lui « En parlant d'elfe, je pense que dès que j'aurais un temps j'essayerais de me procurer un elfe de maison »

- « Tu es sur que c'est nécessaire ? »

- « Absolument ! Vu la taille de la maison, je ne veux pas que tu te crèves à faire le ménage et comme tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas compter sur moi non plus… »

- « Evidemment… » s'amusa Océane en souriant, la tête confortablement calée contre le torse du jeune homme.

- « J'irais avec James. Il avait l'intention d'en récupérer un aussi » ajouta le jeune homme avant que son estomac ne produise un bruit assourdissant.

- « Aurais-tu faim chéri ? » demanda Océane en se détachant de lui

- « Une faim d'ogre ! Mine de rien, un déménagement ça crève ! »

- « Je vais aller te préparer quelque chose… » proposa la jeune femme en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

- « Non ! Tu mets une jolie robe et je t'emmène dîner quelque part ! » déclara Sirius en lui prenant le bras pour la forcer doucement à se retourner.

Océane le regarda un long moment en souriant.

- « C'est-à-dire… » souffla-t-elle malicieusement au bout d'un moment « J'avais penser qu'on passerait notre première soirée ici… rien que toi et moi »

Elle laissa alors un de ses doigts courir le long du bras du jeune homme avant de s'attarder un moment sur son cou et de finalement se promener sur le visage de Sirius qui ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle vit un frisson parcourir le corps de son amoureux et se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- « Je m'arrange pour nous faire livrer un repas ici dans ce cas ! » déclara-t-il en se précipitant hors de la pièce afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée pour utiliser la cheminée de leur salon.

Océane le suivit en souriant et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Sirius vint bientôt l'y rejoindre et tout deux passèrent une très agréable soirée en amoureux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily ouvrit un œil, puis les deux. Confortablement blottie contre James, elle profitait de sa chaleur. Elle replaça un peu mieux la couverture sur elle et se retourna pour prolonger un peu plus sa nuit. Alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur son oreiller moelleux, son regard se posa sur le réveil. Il était presque 07h30. Elle se réveilla d'un seul coup. Harry n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, elle n'avait donc pas le loisir de pouvoir se rendormir. Puisqu'elle était réveillée, il était inutile que James le soit aussi par les cris du petit garçon. Après un léger soupir, elle sortit du lit et le regretta aussitôt. L'air était frais et le sol gelé. James n'avait eu le temps que d'installer le lit, tout le reste traînait encore dans les cartons. Elle récupéra rapidement un pull de son mari et l'enfila. Il était trop grand pour elle, mais au moins il lui tenait chaud. Elle enfila une grosse paire de chaussettes en laine et sortit sans bruit de la chambre, laissant dormir en paix son mari. Elle fit un détour pour passer devant la chambre de son fils. A travers la porte, elle l'entendant parler tout seul. Elle ouvrit alors la porte en souriant.

- « Maman ! » s'écria le petit garçon et se levant dans son lit à barreau.

- « Bonjour mon amour, tu as fait un gros dodo ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant

Harry lui fit un oui de la tête avant de tendre les bras pour qu'elle le prenne à son cou.

- « Waouh ! Bientôt je ne pourrais plus te porter mon chéri. Tu commences à peser ton poids ! » lança doucement la jeune femme tandis que Harry cachait sa tête contre son cou, son pouce dans sa bouche.

Lily sortit alors de la pièce et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine. Le reste de la maison était encore jonchée de carton. Une longue journée de rangement les attendait. En posant Harry dans sa chaise haute, elle se disait qu'elle confierait sans doute son fils à Océane pour la journée afin de pouvoir s'occuper exclusivement de la maison. De plus, une ambiance de déménagement n'était pas l'idéal pour un enfant, il n'allait pas s'amuser. Elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner en faisant chauffer le lait de son fils. Elle remercia alors grandement Molly Weasley de lui avoir donner la recette de cette potion anti-nausée. Cela lui avait énormément simplifié l'existence. Elle vivait maintenant pleinement et sereinement son troisième mois de grossesse sans en avoir aucun des inconvénients. Son humeur s'en faisait ressentir, elle était beaucoup plus gaie et détendue. Tout allait bien pour elle depuis longtemps et cela lui faisait du bien. Sentant que Harry commençait à s'impatienter, elle sortit d'un des cartons une boite de biscuits au chocolat. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

- « Eh bien ! C'est la fête ce matin ! Des biscuits au chocolat ! Ne vas pas croire que ça va être comme ça tout le temps ! » lança-t-elle en souriant en les lui tendant.

- « Dommage… » grogna d'un air amusé James qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- « Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises habitudes » répondit Lily en souriant tandis que James embrassait son fils.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-elle « Tu aurais pu dormir encore un peu, tu sais. Tu n'es même pas réveillé ! »

Pour toute réponse, James bailla et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il prit le biscuit que lui tendait son fils en souriant et le fourra en entier dans sa bouche. Il le mâchonna sans grande conviction, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Lily le regarda d'un air amusé. Elle termina alors la préparation du biberon de Harry et le lui tendit. Le petit garçon se jeta goulûment dessus tandis que Lily posait devant son mari un bol de lait fumant.

- « C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Tout est sens dessus dessous dans cette cuisine, rien n'est à la bonne place ! » expliqua Lily en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- « C'est Sirius qui s'en est occupé… » répondit James en jetant quelques biscuits dans son lait pour essayer de rendre chocolaté.

- « Mille gargouilles ! C'est pour ça ! Tout est donc à refaire ! » s'amusa Lily en souriant.

James haussa les épaules avant de se plonger dans son bol. Soudain, des bruits de becs cognant sur les carreaux de la fenêtre se firent entendre.

- « Hibou ! » cria Harry en désignant le volatile de son petit index.

Lily se leva et alla ouvrir. Mais ce ne fut pas un mais deux oiseux qui s'engouffrèrent ainsi que la brise froide de ce début du mois de février, dans la cuisine. L'un d'eux portait un parchemin aux couleurs de Poudlard, tandis que l'autre arborait le blason du Département de Justice Magique. Une fois les lettres récupérées, Lily relâcha les deux hiboux et commença la lecture de la première.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore nous informe qu'il est possible d'avoir deux gardiens du Secret pour le même endroit et nous propose de tout mettre en place pour le faire dans deux jours. » lança Lily à son mari en repliant la lettre.

- « C'est parfait. Si j'ai un petit temps, j'irais à Poudlard avec Remus et Sirius aujourd'hui et on mettra tout cela au point » répondit James que la nouvelle semblait avoir réveillé.

Lily prit alors dans sa main l'autre parchemin. Elle tremblait un peu. Depuis quelques temps les lettres du Département de Justice lui faisaient peur. Elle n'aimait pas recevoir ce genre de courrier qui depuis ces derniers temps était synonymes de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle tourna un moment l'enveloppe dans ses doigts avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée.

- « James » murmura-t-elle simplement en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

James la regarda et lui fit un léger sourire. Mais elle remarqua qu'il regardait l'enveloppe d'un air grave. D'un mouvement vif, il l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire en silence. Lily l'observait attentivement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture, elle le voyait devenir grave et tendu, puis ce fut la colère qu'elle lu dans ses yeux.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant sursauter son fils.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix

- « Tiens et lit ! Moi je file voir Sirius ! Je ne pars pas longtemps ne t'en fait pas ! » déclara-t-il en quittant la cuisine en pyjama et robe de chambre.

D'une main tremblante, elle prit le morceau de parchemin que James avait lancé sur la table et en commença la lecture.

« _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_D'après les déclarations du dénommé Peter Pettigrow, actuellement en détention à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban, le Département de Justice Magique vous soupçonne d'avoir commis un usage abusif et illégal de la Magie en devenant un animagus non déclaré._

_Etant entendu qu'il s'agit de graves accusations, nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre présence sera requise lors d'une audience disciplinaire qui aura lieu au ministère de la Magie le 17 février prochain à onze heure précises._

_Veuillez vous présentez au ministère à cette date muni d'un certificat certifié conforme de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, infirmant ou confirmant cette accusation._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, monsieur Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Eleanor Lagrange_

_Ministère de la Magie_ »

Lily posa la lettre sur la table d'un geste lent. Elle était partagée. Elle avait toujours dit à James qu'il risquait gros à ne pas vouloir se faire déclarer en tant qu'animagus, bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement ce qui l'avait poussé à le devenir et les raisons qui faisait qu'il avait toujours garder le secret. Elle était inquiète de savoir ce que risquait son mari maintenant que le ministère avait découvert son secret. Mais par-dessus tout elle était haineuse.

Ainsi, même condamné, même prisonnier à Azkaban, Peter continuait de pourrir la vie de James ! Ce sale rat allait-il continuer encore longtemps à détruire son mari ? S'il s'était trouvé devant elle en cet instant, elle aurait été capable de le tuer. Pas besoin de baguette, c'est à main nue qu'elle aurait voulu finir cette immonde vermine. De rage, elle se leva et frappa la table.

- « Maman… » chuchota alors Harry

Lily revint brusquement à la réalité. A voir la tête que faisait le petit garçon, toute cette agitation avait dû l'effrayer. Sa colère retomba aussitôt.

- « Ce n'est rien mon bébé. Maman et Papa sont juste en colère, mais ne t'inquiète pas » expliqua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle soupira et remonta à l'étage pour habiller son fils. Elle lui fit sa toilette et l'habilla, puis voyant que James n'était toujours pas revenu, elle fut obligée d'enfermer son fils avec elle dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre une bouche. Il fallut donc une fois qu'elle fut prête, changer le petit garçon qui avait réussit à se glisser dans la baignoire tandis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour rincer ses cheveux. Il en était ressortit trempé jusqu'au os mais littéralement mort de rire. La jeune femme redescendit alors avec lui dans le salon et l'installa dans son parc avec quelques jouets tandis qu'elle commençait à déballer les cartons. James arriva alors en trombe.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de lui.

- « Il a reçut la même ! Ce sale rat est donc bien décidé à nous gâcher l'existence ! »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son mari dont les épaules s'affaissèrent tout d'un coup.

- « Je pensais vraiment être définitivement débarrassé de lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il s'acharne sur nous comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'on lui a fait Lily ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? »

Il avait l'air tellement malheureux que Lily se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

- « Ca va aller… Vous ne risquez peut-être pas si gros que ça… »

Il soupira. Elle lui prit la main et le força à s'installer sur le canapé où elle s'installa à son tour. Il posa délicatement sa tête contre son ventre tandis qu'elle lui caressait la tête.

- « J'en ai marre ! » continua-t-il « Je voudrais qu'il me fiche la paix ! Je voudrais ne l'avoir jamais rencontrer ! »

- « Je sais, je sais »

- « Il a déjà presque détruit notre famille, qu'est ce qu'il lui faut de plus ? »

Lily ne répondit rien, qu'y avait-il à répondre? Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis réalisant qu'il était toujours en pyjama, James monta s'habiller. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, Lily lui conseilla d'aller retrouver Remus et Sirius pour se rendre à Poudlard où le professeur Dumbledore pourrait sans doute les conseiller. Le jeune homme hésita à la laisser seule s'occuper de la fin du déménagement, mais la jeune femme lui assura qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien et qu'Océane viendrait sans doute l'aider. James se laissa convaincre et quitta sa femme et son fils après les avoir embrassé.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt deux : Je ne donnerais pas ma place**

_« La plus grande fortune  
Ne m'f'rait pas plus plaisir  
Je refus'rais la lune  
Si l'on venait me l'offrir.  
Je n'donn'rais pas ma place  
Pour celle du voisin  
Je n'donn'rais pas ma place  
Et le roi n'est pas mon cousin. »_

_Danielle Darrieux_

Il était encore très tôt. Sans faire de bruit, Sirius se tourna vers son lit et regarda la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait encore. Océane émit un léger grognement avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture et de se retourner. Il se mit à sourire et sortit de la chambre. Il se rendit dans la cuisine un peu à l'aveuglette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller si tôt, mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait déjà faillit les tuer tous les trois, il refusait de prendre un nouveau risque. Depuis plusieurs mois, cette pensée le hantait. Que ce serait-il passé si à cause de son désistement de dernière minute, les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été réalisés ? James et Lily auraient-ils été tués ? Harry aurait-il survécut ? Lui-même serait-il en ce moment même à Azkaban ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et par moment cela le tourmentait tellement qu'il pensait qu'il allait finir par devenir fou. Bien sur James et Lily lui avaient assuré qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas le moins du monde et qu'il n'avait pas à rejeter la faute sur lui. Mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire n'effaçait pas le sentiment d'immense culpabilité qui continuait de le ronger. C'est pourquoi il avait été ravi de voir qu'ils l'avaient de nouveau choisi comme Gardien du Secret. Il allait tout faire pour réparer son erreur et si jamais il venait à être capturé, il était prêt à se tuer plutôt que de se laisser arracher ce secret. Il avait été aussi ravi d'apprendre que Remus serait lui aussi le Gardien. Un Double Fidelitas était un sort extrêmement puissant très peu utiliser dans le monde sorcier, mais aux grands maux, ne fallait-il pas utiliser les grands remèdes ?

Sirius avala son petit déjeuner à la hâte, enfila sa cape et s'apprêta à sortir quand il s'arrêta. Il revint sur ses pas, récupéra un morceau de parchemin et une plume et entreprit de laisser un mot à Océane.

« _Bonjour ma belle endormie,_

_Je suis de l'autre côté de la rue… Je reviens bientôt_

_Je t'embrasse fort_

_Sirius_ »

Il le posa en évidence sur la table de la cuisine et sortit de la maison. Il remonta un peu le col de sa cape et traversa la rue. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée des Potter et James vint rapidement lui ouvrir. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard grave. Sirius se débarrassa de sa cape et suivit son ami dans la cuisine. Lily était assise devant un grand bol de thé, il alla l'embrasser sur le front avant de s'asseoir en face tandis que James prenait place près de sa femme.

- « Ca me fait bizarre de te voir debout de si bonne heure » lança Lily en esquissant un sourire

- « Et oui, il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi ! » rétorqua Sirius en se forçant à prendre un ton détaché qui ne trompa personne « Qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite crevette ? »

- « Il dort encore… » répondit Lily « D'ailleurs ça m'étonne un peu ! Tu ne voudrais pas aller voir s'il ne s'est pas réveillé. Si ça se trouve on ne l'a pas entendu »

James hocha la tête et se leva pour se rendre à l'étage, dans la chambre de son fils.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda alors la jeune femme à Sirius

- « Je ne te cacherais pas que je suis très tendu. Remus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver non ? J'aimerais bien que tout ça se passe au plus vite, ça m'enlèverait un poids »

- « Tu sais bien que tout ça n'était pas de ta faute » lança Lily d'une voix apaisante

Sirius émit un vague grognement en fixant la porte de la cuisine comme s'il essayait d'y faire apparaître Remus. Lily soupira.

- « Il faut aussi attendre le professeur Dumbledore, il vient donner les dernières explications » expliqua la jeune femme avant de boire une longue gorgée de thé.

- « C'est James qui va se charger du rituel avec nous ? » demanda Sirius « Vous avez déjà décidé ? »

- « Oui, ce sera lui, comme la dernière fois. Il a pensé qu'il ne fallait pas que j'effectue d'acte de trop grande magie à cause du bébé. J'ai eu beau lui dire que je n'étais pas malade mais que je portais juste notre enfant, il n'a rien voulut savoir ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire. Il aurait réagit exactement de la même façon.

- « De toute façon, soyons honnêtes, James a toujours été plus fort que moi en Sortilèges, il a une plus grande puissance magique »

- « Je suis content de te l'entendre dire ma chérie ! » lança d'un air amusé James en entrant dans la cuisine en souriant « Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité ! »

- « Ta supériorité ! Tu veux qu'on se lance un défi pour voir lequel de nous deux est meilleur sorcier ? Tu veux que je te lance un défi en potion ? » s'amusa-t-elle

- « Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu sais bien que je ne vaux rien en potion ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant

- « Oh, je ne suis pas sure que Lily était beaucoup plus douée que toi… Elle avait juste tapé dans l'œil de Slughorn » lança malicieusement Sirius

- « Pardon ! » s'indigna Lily « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'avais de bonnes notes en potion, c'est pour ça que Slughorn m'aimait bien et pas le contraire ! »

- « C'est ce qu'on dit… » renchérit Sirius « Moi je sais bien qu'avant de sortir avec James tu allais le voir dans son bureau le soir… »

Lily manqua de s'étouffer dans son bol de thé. Sirius s'amusait énormément et James lui-même les regardait en souriant. Sirius savait qu'il aimait les voir se taquiner Lily et lui. Il avait un moment été jaloux de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien, particulièrement quand Lily était venue habiter avec lui. Mais finalement James avait comprit que Lily n'avait jamais aimé, et n'aimerait jamais que lui et que de son côté Sirius ne lui ferait jamais rien susceptible de le faire souffrir. Il aimait Lily comme sa sœur et maintenant qu'il avait Océane dans sa vie, James pouvait être définitivement sur que jamais il ne s'approcherait de sa Lily.

- « Tu es jaloux Black ? Tu aurais voulu avoir ses faveurs ? » demanda alors Lily.

Sirius vit alors James se mit à sourire. Il devait sans doute penser la même chose que lui. Lily commençait à se laisser dépasser par lui. S'il continuait dans cette voix, elle n'allait pas tarder à prendre son mari à partie pour essayer de s'en sortir.

- « Tu sais très bien que je ne mange pas de ce pain là ! Tu m'as assez reproché mon caractère volage et Don Juan à Poudlard et même après pour savoir que je ne peux absolument pas être jaloux de tes flirts avec le vieux prof de potion ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

- « James ! Dis quelque chose ! Je ne flirtais pas avec Slughorn ! »

Sirius éclata de rire. Il avait gagné sa ''joute'' verbale avec la jeune femme.

- « Je sais mon cœur, je sais » se contenta de répondre James qui riait également.

Lily parut un moment vexée, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se mit elle aussi à rire de bon cœur.

- « Je perds la main ! Je n'arrive plus à te tenir tête Sirius ! »

- « C'est parce que tu manques d'entraînement ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui regardait tendrement sa femme.

- « Alors pour Harry ? » demanda-t-il

- « Tout va bien, il dort. Il s'est endormi tard hier, il était excité comme une puce, c'est normal qu'il dorme plus tard » expliqua James

- « C'est le déménagement et l'agitation qui règne dans cette maison depuis ces quelques jours qui l'énerve » continua Lily en soupirant.

- « Tout va vite s'arranger alors. Dès que cette maison sera sécurisé, tout redeviendra calme » lança Sirius en reprenant son air grave.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. James se leva et alla ouvrir. Il revint rapidement dans la cuisine en compagnie de Remus et du professeur Dumbledore. Tous se saluèrent rapidement. Le professeur donna les dernières explications aux trois garçons puis décréta qu'il allait se faire inviter pour le petit déjeuner par Océane et qu'il reviendrait une fois le rituel placé afin d'en vérifier l'efficacité.

Il repartit donc rapidement, les laissant seuls dans la grande demeure. Sirius, Remus et James échangèrent tous les trois un regard déterminés. Les pleurs de Harry à l'étage éloignèrent Lily du salon où tout allait avoir lieu. Quand elle y revint, son fils dans les bras, le rituel avait déjà bien commencé. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et ne se montra plus que quand la maison fut pleinement sécurisée. Si le Fidelitas était un sort complexe, le Double Fidelitas l'étais deux fois plus. Sirius se sentait un peu fatigué, mais il était soulagé. Soulagé d'avoir enfin pu faire quelque chose de vraiment utile pour James et sa famille.

- « Si on allait retrouver Dumbledore maintenant ? » proposa Remus

- « Bonne idée ! » décréta Sirius qui avait surtout envie de pouvoir embrasser Océane qui devait être réveillée.

Tous quittèrent alors la maison et traversèrent la rue. Ce fut Océane qui vint leur ouvrir la porte. Elle les salua tous et embrassa tendrement son amoureux avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Je ne vois plus votre maison ! »

Tous échangèrent un regard amusé, apparemment, le sort avait marché. Ils se rendirent alors dans le salon où le professeur Dumbledore les attendait en souriant.

- « J'ai cru entendre que tout avait bien fonctionné » lança-t-il en souriant

- « C'est incroyable ! » confirma Océane « Je n'en reviens pas, je n'arrive plus à voir leur maison ! »

- « C'est parfait. Maintenant, Sirius, s'il te plait, veux tu me dire où habitent James et Lily »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, il n'en sortit qu'un son strident totalement insupportable, il cessa aussitôt.

- « Parfait, Remus, à ton tour »

Remus essaya lui aussi de révéler le Secret, mais comme pour son ami, il fut seulement capable de produire un horrible son.

- « Très bien, il faut que vous prononcer l'adresse en même temps si vous voulez révéler le résultat. Essayons ».

Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à divulguer le Secret, Sirius le coupa.

-« Stop ! »

Tous le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

- « Comment être sur qu'il s'agit bien du vrai professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il

- « Sirius ! » s'indigna Océane en fronçant les sourcils

- « Désolé, mais je ne recommencerais pas deux fois la même erreur ! » décréta le jeune homme d'un air buté.

- « Et tu as raison Sirius » reprit le professeur en souriant.

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche.

- « Expecto patronum »

A cet instant un magnifique phoenix argenté apparut dans la pièce. Sous le regard émerveillé de Harry, l'oiseau fit le tour de la pièce avant de disparaître.

- « Chaque patronus est unique, vous le savez » lança le professeur Dumbledore

- « Et celui du professeur est bel et bien un phoenix » reprit James

- « Dans ce cas allons-y… » reprit Sirius en souriant

- « Attends ! » le coupa Océane « Et moi ? Tu ne prends pas le temps de vérifier que je ne suis pas un mangemort ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air mi-agacée, mi-amusée

- « Mais Océane… » commença Sirius

- « Il n'y a pas de mais Océane, Sirius ! Pose moi une question pour vérifier que je suis moi ! »

Sirius la regarda d'un air amusé et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- « Quand on s'est rencontré, combien de temps m'as-tu fait poireauter avant de finalement arriver dans mon lit ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille afin que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Pas très longtemps, tu sais être irrésistible… » répondit-elle tout contre son oreille dans un murmure à peine audible « un tout petit peu plus qu'une semaine »

- « Bonne réponse ! » s'écria alors Sirius en souriant tandis que Océane échangeait un clin d'œil complice avec Lily. « Allons-y maintenant Remus »

Le jeune homme échangea à sourire avec son ami et d'un parfait ensemble déclarèrent

- « James et Lily Potter habitent au 04 Burton Street à Loutry Ste Chaspoule »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily se tenait au bras de James qui était en grande conversation avec Sirius. Tous les trois avançaient sur le Chemin de Traverse en essayant d'éviter les flaques neige boueuses qui parsemait l'allée sorcière. Il ne faisait pas très froid, mais l'humidité ambiante s'insinuait à travers les épais manteaux, les faisant frissonner. La jeune femme espérait vivement qu'ils seraient bientôt arrivés. Elle repensait à tous ces évènements de ces derniers jours. Ca y est. Ils étaient enfin protégés. Harry ne risquait plus rien tant qu'il ne sortait pas de la maison ou de celle de son parrain. Par mesure de sécurité, Sirius et Remus avaient aux aussi soumis leurs logement au Fidelitas. Afin de ne pas leurs ajouter à James et elle des responsabilités supplémentaires, ce fut deux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui furent leur Gardien. Bien sur, James avait été un peu déçu, mais il n'avait pas fait de remarque, l'essentiel étant que ses amis soient eux aussi en sécurité.

- « Nous y voilà ! » déclara James en s'arrêtant alors.

Ils se trouvaient devant une vieille boutique dont la devanture en bois aurait bien eu besoin d'un bon coup de verni. L'enseigne était à moitié décrochée et on ne lisait plus ce qu'elle indiquait.

- « Ca parait un peu miteux non ? » fit justement remarquer Sirius

- « C'est normal, en général, on n'en achète pas, on se les passe de générations en générations où on les récupère chez la famille » expliqua James

Lily continua tout de même à regarder la veille boutique d'un air sceptique. Mais comme beaucoup d'autre chose, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. La façade extérieure moldue de Ste Mangouste par exemple, était loin d'être un modèle de salubrité. Elle suivit James et Sirius à l'intérieur du magasin où ils furent accueillit par un vieux sorcier chauve dont le crâne était parsemé de nombreuses tâches sombres.

- « Bonjour messieurs et madame, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il en serrant l'une contre l'autre ses veilles mains calleuses.

- « Nous voudrions acheter des elfes de maisons » répondit James en prenant le ton formel qu'il adoptait quand il parlait affaire.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait connu William, le père de James, que peu de temps, mais elle l'avait suffisamment vu en société pour savoir qu'en cet instant même, James était son portrait craché.

- « Mais bien sur. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre » répondit le propriétaire de la boutique en les entraînant dans l'arrière boutique.

Lily fut alors horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit. Dans une immense pièce se trouvait des cages empilées les unes sur les autres dans lesquelles des elfes de maison de tous les âges étaient parqués. Elle avait beau savoir que l'esclavage des elfes était monnaie courante chez les sorciers et que ces petites créatures aux yeux globuleux ne vivaient que pour servir les humains, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver indigne qu'on les traite comme des vulgaires animaux. Elle s'accrocha au bras de James qui la regarda d'un air un peu étonné. Il avait toujours vécu parmi ces créatures, pour lui cela était tout à fait normal.

- « Combien vous en faudra-t-il messieurs ? » demanda le vieux sorcier

- « Deux » répondit Sirius

- « Mâle ou femelle ? »

Sirius et James échangèrent un rapide regard.

- « Peu importe » répondit Sirius « Du moment qu'ils sont travailleurs et assez jeunes »

- « Très bien… »

Le propriétaire se rapprocha d'une des caisses du fond et l'ouvrit. Une petite elfe de maison, en sortit. Elle avait l'air totalement apeurée.

- « Elle s'appelle Kana, elle vient juste d'être adulte. Ses parents vivaient pour une famille qui n'avait pas les moyens d'entretenir trois elfes. Elle est née dans cette boutique »

Sirius s'approcha alors de la créature et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Te sens-tu capable d'entretenir toute une maison et d'aider ma compagne qui attend un enfant ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête, les yeux brillants comme si on venait de lui promettre le plus beau cadeau du monde.

- « Elle me semble très bien, je vais la prendre ! » déclara Sirius en souriant.

- « Regarde si tu en vois un qui te semble bien… » souffla James à l'oreille de sa femme tandis que le propriétaire s'occupait de la transaction de Kana avec leur ami.

Lily s'approcha lentement des cages et regarda les elfes qui la regardaient d'un air terrifié. Parmi eux, un seul attira son attention. Avec ses yeux verts globuleux et ses oreilles semblable à celles des chauves souris, il était agrippé aux barreaux de sa cage. Il semblait autant fasciné par elle qu'elle l'était par lui.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-elle à la créature

- « Bonjour madame » répondit-il en s'inclinant autant qu'il le pouvait malgré l'étroitesse de sa cage.

- « Tu n'a pas souvent vu d'humain n'est-ce pas ? » continua la jeune femme en souriant

- « Oh non madame. En général, le propriétaire ne laisse pas le temps aux humains de choisir, il le fait pour eux »

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil au vieux sorcier qui l'observait d'un air mauvais. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas qu'elle discute avec ses elfes, mais il n'osait rien dire.

- « Comment es-tu arrivé là ? » continua-t-elle

- « J'ai été abandonné quand je n'était qu'un petit elfe madame, je n'ai pas connu mes parents » répondit l'elfe sans cesser de la dévorer du regard.

- « Alors ? » demanda James en arrivant près d'elle.

- « Je discute avec lui » répondit Lily en souriant devant l'air étonné qu'affichait son mari.

Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis des années, certaines de ses réactions face au monde magique, le plus souvent dictée par sa condition d'enfant de moldus, étonnait toujours James. Il allait parler lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce principale. En s'excusant, le propriétaire quitta l'arrière boutique pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Lily vit son mari jeter un coup d'œil curieux dans la direction de la source du bruit. Elle le vit devenir grave et se dirigea sans dire un mot vers Sirius qui était en conversation avec sa nouvelle elfe. Curieuse, Lily se pencha alors à son tour. Dans la pièce principale, le propriétaire était en grande conversation avec une jeune femme blonde, très belle mais qui affichait un air de supériorité tout à fait irritant. A côté d'elle un petit garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de Harry, au cheveu tellement blond qu'ils semblaient blancs tenait dans sa main un morceau de cage brisée. Il s'amusait à frapper sur les autres cages vides de la pièce en faisant un horrible boucan.

- « Narcissa ! » grogna Sirius qui venait alors de relevé la tête en entendant le désordre provoqué par l'enfant.

Lily se remit alors à observer la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait d'aussi prêt. Narcissa Malfoy, la cousine de Sirius, la sœur de Bellatrix qui était condamnée à Azkaban et d'Andromeda qui avait été tuée lors d'une mission de l'Ordre l'année précédente. Elle comprit pourquoi James avait préféré ce rapprocher de Sirius, il fallait empêcher leur ami de disjoncter.

- « Je vous en prie madame » annonça le propriétaire en invitant Narcissa à entrer.

Lily se félicita d'avoir confier Harry à Océane pour la matinée. Mieux valait qu'il soit le plus loin de possible de n'importe lequel des membres de la famille Malfoy dont le père, Lucius était un des plus cruels mangemorts qui existent. Le petit garçon suivait sa mère. Il avait déjà une certaine assurance. Il donnait des coups dans les cages effrayant encore plus les pauvres elfes.

- « Ne fait pas ça Drago » lança sa mère d'un air peu convaincu « Ils sont sales ! » ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Quelle odieuse bonne femme !

- « Faites vite ! Je ne supporte que difficilement cet endroit ! Certains être ici sont malsains » déclara-t-elle en jetant un regard appuyé à Sirius qui serrait les poings de rage.

A côtés de lui, James le retenait discrètement, une main posée sur son épaule. Narcissa observa rapidement les cages disposées autour d'elle d'un air de dédain.

- « Quel ennui d'avoir à en acheter un ! » soupira-t-elle « Mais notre elfe est mort en buvant une potion par inadvertance. Mon mari croyait pourtant avoir correctement refermer la bouteille »

Lily frissonna quelque chose lui disait que Lucius Malfoy avait plutôt empoisonner son elfe en testant ses potions sur lui plutôt que par inadvertance.

- « Celui là ! » déclara-t-elle en désignant du doigt l'elfe avec lequel Lily venait de parler.

- « Vous êtes sur ? » demanda le propriétaire

- « Oui, il est hideux ! Il amusera sûrement beaucoup mon fils. N'est ce pas Drago qu'il est laid ce vilain elfe ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils qui lui tourna le dos dans la plus totale indifférence.

Lily jeta alors un regard suppliant à James. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet elfe si gentil devenir la propriété d'une si horrible famille. Il la regarda d'un air décidé.

- « Impossible ! » lâcha-t-il alors d'une voix forte.

- « Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda le propriétaire d'un air étonné

- « Il vous est impossible de vendre cet elfe à cette dame, je viens de promettre à mon épouse que nous prendrions celui-ci » déclara-t-il.

Narcissa éclata d'un rire ironique.

- « Et bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver un autre elfe pour… combler votre femme car je compte bien prendre celui là. Je l'ai demandé en premier »

Lily continua à lancer des regards suppliants à James dont le visage se tendit encore plus.

- « Je me permets d'insister. Nous étions là avant vous, il est normal que nous soyons servit les premiers »

- « Je n'ai que faire de l'ordre de nos arrivées, monsieur » siffla Narcissa « Cet elfe amuse mon fils, il l'aura »

- « Je suis prêt à l'acheter le double de son prix ! » lança alors James d'un air décidé. « Comptez vous l'achetez le triple uniquement pour divertir votre fils qui se soucie de lui autant que des bonnes manières ! »

Narcissa devint alors blême, vexée au plus haut point. Prenant Drago par la main, elle quitta la boutique furieuse, en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

- « Oh James ! Merci ! » s'exclama Lily en se jetant dans les bras de son mari et de l'embrasser sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

- « Elle te fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi ! » lança le jeune homme d'un air amusé « Mais je suis ravi que tu ais cloué le bec à cette pimbêche de Narcissa ! »

Seul le propriétaire avait l'air mécontent.

- « Alors, que faisons nous pour cet elfe ? »

- « Nous le prenons, au double de son prix comme promis » répondit James en sortant une bourse pleine de gallions de sa poche.

Tandis que James payait le propriétaire, Lily ouvrit la cage de son nouvel elfe qui s'inclina si bas que son nez touchait le sol.

- « Merci madame. Madame est une sorcière extrêmement généreuse »

- « Je n'allais pas te laisser aller dans cette monstrueuse famille » lui assura Lily en souriant.

- « Dobby est aujourd'hui le plus heureux des elfes madame » lança alors l'elfe en souriant également.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Severus Rogue soupira discrètement. D'un large coup d'œil, il observa sa classe avec dédain. Des dizaines d'adolescents arrogants s'activaient devant de grands chaudrons bouillonnants. Vu le niveau calamiteux de la classe, il doutait qu'un seul de ces premières années, toute maison confondue, soit capable de lui fournir la potion qu'il avait demandé, correctement préparée.

- « Plus de quinze minutes » lança-t-il alors

Comme il s'y attendait, cette annonce fut suivit d'un vent de panique parmi les jeunes sorciers qui tournait à présent désespérément les pages de leur livre en essayant de comprendre ce qui ne marchait pas, ou en remuant frénétiquement le liquide infâme qui mijotait dans leur chaudron.

Rogue se replongea alors dans sa lecture du compte rendu de la réunion de L'Ordre du Phoenix qu'il avait manqué la veille. Il termina rapidement le compte-rendu et d'un geste de baguette fit disparaître le morceau de parchemin. Pour s'occuper il se leva de son bureau et s'amusa à se promener entre les bancs de ses étudiants. Cela lui procurait une joie un peu sadique de voir ces pauvres mioches trembler de peur à son arrivée, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à doser correctement leurs ingrédients, ou qu'ils en oubliaient la moitié.

- « Cinq point en moins pour Pouffsouffle. Smith ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu d'exhiber vos photos de famille à vos camarades » souffla-t-il en passant derrière le banc de la jeune Pouffsouffle qui devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et qui rangea précipitamment ses photos dans son cartable.

- « Plus que cinq minutes » annonça-t-il alors en reprenant sa place derrière son bureau. « Vous viendrez déposer vos échantillons sur mon bureau dans le silence le plus complet » prévint-il alors faisant frémir sa classe.

Une fois le délai de préparation terminé, il attendit que tous ses élèves eurent déposer leur échantillon et ranger leur plan de travail avant de quitter sa classe en prenant bien soin de la fermer à double tour.

Le couloir menant à son cachot était désert. Aucun élève, de toute façon, n'aimait s'attarder dans cet endroit. Il le traversa d'un bon pas et se rendit directement devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Il prononça le mot de passe après s'être assuré qu'aucun élève n'était susceptible de l'entendre et attendit que la statue ai fini son pivotement pour pénétrer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Il était là, lui tournant le dos, occupé à contemplé un tas de cendre amassé en bas d'un perchoir. Soudain un horrible petit oisillon tout fripé sortit de l'amas en émettant des piaillements stridents.

- « Bon retour parmi nous Fumseck ! » lança le vieux sorcier en souriant.

Puis il se tourna enfin vers le nouveau venu.

- « Bonjour Severus »

- « Bonjour professeur, je suis venu vous faire le rapport de ma mission »

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Severus refusa poliment la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait. Il avait hâte d'en finir.

- « Je t'écoute » lança enfin le vieux professeur en croisant ses mains sur son bureau.

- « Comme convenu, j'ai retrouvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'endroit habituel. Il m'a posé toutes sortes de questions sur mon travail ici et m'a encore une fois bien recommandé de vous surveillez tant que je pouvais »

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Puis il m'a demandé si j'avais enfin réussit à localiser les Potter »

Severus vit alors l'attention du vieux professeur s'accroître encore d'avantage. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler l'intégralité de la prophétie qu'il avait surpris, mais il se doutait bien que le fils Potter aurait un rôle à jouer plus important que ce qu'on voulait lui laisser croire.

- « Il a explosé de colère en apprenant que je ne pouvais rien lui dire car ils avaient soumis leur demeure au Fidelitas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce.

- « Je n'ai heureusement eu que des blessures superficielles, il ne tenait pas à me tuer. Je pense que je peux encore lui être utile. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a demandé si je connaissais le Gardien du Secret. Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas pu le savoir. Ce qui est exacte car vous n'avez pas voulu me le dire »

- « Ce n'est pas uniquement ma décision, Severus. James a insisté pour que tu l'ignores »

- « Il ne me fait pas confiance ! Typiquement Potter ça ! Sait-il au moins que jusqu'à maintenant, seules mes informations sur le Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont réussit à sauver son fils ! » s'indigna Rogue

- « Certaines rancunes sont tenaces… » lança machinalement le professeur « De toutes façons, là n'est pas le problème. Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

- « Il a supposer que le Gardien est Black. Je lui ai alors dit qu'il était peu probable que pour son deuxième Fidelitas, Potter aie choisit un Gardien si évident. Bien que je doute fort que Potter ai eu la présence d'esprit de le faire. L'essentiel est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense bel et bien que Black est hors de cause pour le moment »

Dumbledore se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre sans dire un mot.

- « Professeur » lança alors Rogue « Il commence à doute de moi. Je suis sensé vous espionner depuis plusieurs mois mais je n'ai jamais ramené aucune information concrète. Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose et je ne suis pas sur d'être un assez bon occlumens face à lui »

- « Que proposes-tu ? »

- « Il faut organiser une mission dont on Le mettrais au courant »

- « Je vois. Tu veux organiser une mission dont tous les participants sauront par avance qu'il se retrouveront face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts »

- « Exactement »

Le professeur soupira.

- « C'est le seul moyen pour me redonner du crédit auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres »

- « Je comprends » marmonna le professeur en soupirant de plus belle « Mais cela pourrait entraîner de lourdes pertes »

- « Il faut vraiment bien réfléchir à l'action à mener » répliqua Severus.

- « Je vais y réfléchir » décréta Dumbledore d'une voix lasse

- « C'est le seul moyen » lança Severus en se levant « Au revoir professeur »

Sans attendre, il quitta le bureau du directeur et se retourna dans son bureau en espérant fortement que Dumbledore ait compris l'importance de sa requête.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée, mais mes examens commencent la semaine prochaine et je n'ai plus une minute à moi… Donc je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont pourtant fait très plaisir et dont je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire que la semaine prochaine donc, je n'ai pas accès à Internet, donc je ne pourrais pas publier la suite avant jeudi soir ou vendredi… Mais tout reprendra comme avant après… Merci de votre compréhension… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt trois : Je suis amoureux de vous madame**

_« Doux c'est doux, d'être amoureux de vous  
de vouloir être __deux__, c'est merveilleux c'est nous  
ne plus vivre sans vous, je suis à vos genoux  
tout est possible, mais vous le voulez-vous. »_

_Franck Olivier  
_

L'eau de la douche coulait sur ses cheveux. Lily aimait sentir l'eau chaude couler sur elle, surtout quand il faisait frais dans le reste de la maison. Elle entendit alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée.

- « J'y vais ! » lança James à travers la porte.

Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas précipités dans les escaliers. Elle se mit à sourire. Il avait encore une fois oublié qu'ils avaient de nouveau un elfe de maison. Dobby avait sûrement dû le devancer. Elle arrêta le jet, sortit de la baignoire et s'enveloppa dans une très grande serviette de bain et s'approcha du miroir. Elle contempla un moment son reflet. Elle se sourit à elle-même en prenant sa brosse pour commencer à démêler ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient très longs. Elle aurait bien eu envie de les couper en carré court mais James l'aurait tué. Il aimait énormément sa chevelure et refusait catégoriquement qu'elle y touche. Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle raccourcisse les pointes qui étaient très fatiguées. Elle se mit à sourire, il lui faudrait faire preuve de beaucoup de diplomatie pour convaincre James de laisser une paire de ciseau s'approcher d'elle. Cela lui faisait du bien de sourire. Depuis que James avait reçu sa convocation du Ministère, elle était minée par l'angoisse. Ce qu'avait fait son mari était très grave. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas aujourd'hui alors que c'était la St Valentin. Des coups sourds frappés à la porte de la salle de bain la tirèrent de ses pensées.

- « Lily ? Je peux entrer ? » demanda la voix étouffée de James

- « Oui, c'est ouvert » répondit-elle en se retournant.

Elle vit alors son mari, Harry chaudement habillé dans ses bras, entrer dans la pièce.

- « Fais un gros bisou à Harry, Remus l'emmène pour la journée ! » décréta James en souriant

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'était Remus à la porte, il nous propose de s'occuper de Harry pour la journée. Je lui ai demandé son avis et notre fils est bien décidé à nous abandonner aujourd'hui ! »

- « Mais… »

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras, elle ne comprenait pas bien.

- « Il nous le garde pour qu'on puisse passé une St Valentin rien que nous deux » expliqua James

- « Il est trop gentil ! » s'exclama Lily « Tu es sur que ça ne l'embête pas ? »

- « Il prétend avoir très envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui » répondit le jeune homme en souriant

- « Tu seras bien gentil avec tonton Remus mon chéri » murmura alors doucement Lily à son fils

Le petit garçon fit oui de la tête

- « Tu ne feras pas de bêtises ? »

Harry lui fit non en souriant. Lily l'embrassa alors tendrement et le serra contre elle.

- « Alors passe une bonne journée » déclara-t-elle en souriant

Elle approcha son nez de celui de son fils et lui fit un petit bisou d'esquimau sous le regard attendri de James

- « Je t'aime mon amour » souffla-t-elle en tendant son fils à son père.

Le petit garçon lui fit un petit signe de la main et James et lui sortirent de la salle de bain. Lily sentit alors son cœur s'emballer. Elle allait passer une journée en tête à tête avec James. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés entièrement seul tous les deux ! Elle se sentait comme quand elle était à Poudlard et que James et elle arrivaient à se trouver un peu de temps pour se retrouver dans les endroits déserts du château.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, toujours enveloppée dans sa serviette et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur le lit face à la grande armoire ouverte. Elle hésitait entre plusieurs vêtements quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules et la forcèrent à s'allonger sur le lit. Au dessus d'elle, James la regardait en souriant.

- « Enfin seul ! » murmura-t-il

- « C'est toi qui a tout manigancé ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je te jures que non ! C'est Remus qui en a eu l'idée tout seul ! Je n'étais au courant de rien avant ce matin ! Mais tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas été trop difficile à convaincre… »

- « Moi non plus »

James se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Rapidement, elle sentit qu'il lui enlevait sa serviette et elle se retrouva confortablement blottie contre lui, allongée sous les épaisses couvertures du lit.

- « Il y a quelque chose que tu aurais envie de faire aujourd'hui ? Une promenade ? » demanda-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

- « Non, je veux juste passer la journée avec toi ! Dans tes bras si possible » souffla-t-elle en souriant

- « Vos désirs sont des ordres ! » répliqua le jeune homme en entreprenant de se déshabiller à son tour

oOoOoOoOo

- « Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : waouh ! » murmura James en embrassant la tempe de sa femme

- « Je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord ! » répondit Lily en se blottissant d'avantage contre lui.

- « Il n'y a pas à dire, on est vraiment les meilleurs ! » continua le jeune homme en souriant tandis que la jeune femme se contentait de pouffer.

- « J'ai faim » murmura-t-elle en se redressant un peu

- « Tu veux que j'ailles te chercher un truc à manger ? » proposa James en lui caressant la joue

- « Tu es le meilleur mari du monde ! » répondit-elle en se relevant légèrement pour l'embrasser.

- « Mais c'est normal ! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour ce que j'ai prévu de faire ensuite ! » déclara James en quittant le lit.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune femme avec curiosité

- « La même chose que tout à l'heure ! » répliqua le jeune homme en quittant la pièce tout en finissant d'enfiler sa robe de chambre.

En souriant, Lily s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était presque midi, elle ne n'avait pas vu le temps passé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle dans les bras de James. Il lui avait tellement manqué quand il avait été à l'hôpital. Elle ne supportait pas d'être séparée de lui, il faisait vraiment partit d'elle et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de survivre sans lui si jamais il venait à la quitter. Elle savait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, le père de ses enfants. Il était sa vie tout simplement.

- « Le repas de madame est servi ! » lança James en revenant dans la chambre.

Il portait un lourd plateau chargé de toute sortes de bonnes choses. Il avait même fait apparaître une rose qu'il lui tendit en souriant. Elle respira un moment son parfum avant de la poser sur sa table de chevet et de commencer à engloutir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle sentit alors le regard amusé de son mari sur elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je t'aime » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Lily se sentit devenir aussi rose que la fleur qu'il venait de lui offrir, elle se mit à sourire.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime »

- « Et j'aime te voir manger de bon appétit ! C'est le bébé qui te donne cette faim d'ogresse ? »

- « Je pense que oui » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- « Je suis tellement heureux, tu sais ! » lança-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme

- « Oui, moi aussi. Un autre merveilleux mélange de toi et moi va naître. Tu crois qu'il est temps qu'on l'explique à Harry ? »

James sembla hésiter un moment

- « On devrait peut être attendre que ça se voit un peu plus, non ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… De toute façon, il faudra bien lui expliquer pour Océane. On pourra le lui dire à ce moment là ! »

James hocha la tête. Puis poussa un peu le plateau du repas et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Elle cala avec bonheur sa tête contre son cou et respira avec délice son odeur. Elle se sentait bien. Il caressait doucement son dos et elle se laissait totalement aller. Ses pensées divaguant comme elles voulaient. Soudain, une crise d'angoisse survint. Elle sentait une boule oppressante grandir dans son ventre à une vitesse folle. Elle se raidit et James s'en rendit compte.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète en essayant de voir la visage de la jeune femme qui continuait à se cacher contre son cou. « Dis moi ce qui ne va pas »

- « J'ai peur » souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

Elle sentit James se raidir à son tour. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer le plus possible contre elle.

- « Peur de quoi ? Nous sommes enfin tous en sécurité » murmura James d'une voix apaisante en resserrant son étreinte pour mieux la calmer.

- « J'ai peur de ton procès d'animagus. Je ne supporterais pas d'être séparée à nouveau de toi, James » répondit-elle dans un murmure

- « Moi non plus je n'ai plus envie d'être séparé de toi. Mais ce n'est rien. On a surmonté des épreuves bien pire, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne s'en sorte pas cette fois ! »

- « Tu sais ce que tu risques ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Au mieux une grosse amande »

- « Et au pire ? »

- « Il n'y aura pas de pire »

- « Réponds moi s'il te plait ! Tu risques Azkaban ? »

Elle sentit que James hésitait à lui répondre, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'on t'envoie là bas ! Tu n'es pas un criminel, tu l'as fait pour Remus ! » s'énerva-t-elle

- « Calme toi Lily, s'il te plait » murmura James en caressant ses cheveux « Il y a peu de chance pour qu'on m'y envoie ! La prison est déjà pleine à cause des mangemorts, ils n'encombreront pas deux cellules de Sirius et moi ! »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « J'en suis sur ma belle ! »

- « Je n'aurais pas la force d'élever nos enfants toute seule »

- « Tu ne les élèveras pas seule mon cœur ! Je serais là, je te le jure ! Je n'irais pas à Azkaban »

Il avait l'air tellement convaincu que Lily se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle se détacha un peu de lui et le regarda en souriant faiblement.

- « Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, j'aurais voulu être plus forte et garder tout ça pour moi » souffla-t-elle

- « Pourquoi ? Je suis là pour ça aussi ! Pour te consoler et te réconforter. Je t'aime et je n'aime pas quand tu ne vas pas bien. Je voudrais tant réussir à te rendre toujours heureuse »

- « Tu me rends heureuse ! Oh James ! Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler aujourd'hui alors que c'est la St Valentin ! »

- « Je te rends vraiment heureuse ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oh oui, plus que ça même ! » répondit-elle

- « Dans ce cas… »

Il la fit basculer à nouveau sur le lit en l'embrassa.

- « Je vais m'efforcer de te faire oublier tout ce qui te tracasse » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. « On sera toujours ensemble toi et moi »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

En voyant Harry descendre la pente caillouteuse à toute allure, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Aucun soucis la dessus, il était bel et bien le fils de James et avait visiblement hérité du comportement casse cou de son père. Le petit garçon arriva en bas de la pente sur les fesses. Il resta un moment muet avant d'éclater de rire et d'entamer pour la cinquième fois l'ascension de la petite butte. Remus se mit à sourire. C'était vraiment un petit garçon formidable, il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de s'être proposer pour s'en occuper. James et Lily avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul et au calme et lui avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il sortit de la poche de son manteau une enveloppe froissée d'avoir été de nombreuses fois lu. Il l'avait reçu le matin même, juste avant à se décider à partir chez James et Lily. Elle venait de Kathleen. Machinalement, il la déplia et la relu.

«_ Cher Remus,_

_J'en suis réduite à t'envoyer des hiboux pour pouvoir te parler alors que nous travaillons au même endroit ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais stupide au point de ne pas voir que tu m'évites depuis un certain temps. Tu m'évites depuis le jour où tu m'as clairement repoussé. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Remus, et j'ai bien saisit le message, tu ne veux pas de moi, ce n'est pas grave, juste vexant. Néanmoins, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi tu me repousses ainsi. J'avais l'impression que nous nous entendions bien et que je ne te laissais pas indifférent. Sans doute me suis-je trompée ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais te dire très clairement les choses. Tu me plait énormément et je ne serais pas contre le fait de commencer quelque chose avec toi. Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation ? _

_En tout cas, je te demande de ne plus m'éviter comme tu n'as cessé de le faire. J'en souffre et même si tu ne peux pas répondre à mes attentes, j'aimerais au moins que nous devenions amis car tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui me fascine._

_En espérant que tu me répondes, je t'embrasse_

_Kat Gordon »_

Il était troublé. Recevoir ce genre de lettre le jour de la St Valentin ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Comme elle se trompait. Bien sur qu'elle lui plaisait ! Et s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, il aurait sans doute tout fait pour la séduire. Mais voilà, il était un loup-garou et donc potentiellement très dangereux les nuits de Pleine Lune. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire courir de tels risques à quiconque. Certes, il y avait James et Sirius, mais c'était différent. Ils étaient tous les deux des animagi et ne risquait rien.

Il soupira et replia soigneusement la lettre qu'il rangea à nouveau dans sa poche. Il ne cessait de penser à elle. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir tenter une aventure avec cette fille qui l'avait vraiment charmé. Mais il était obligé de se retenir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui expliquer les véritables raisons de son refus et il avait du mal à se résoudre à ne devenir que son ami. Il n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir et la meilleur solution qu'il avait de continuer le plus possible à l'éviter. Elle finirait bien par se désintéresser de lui.

- « Remus ! »

Le cri de Harry le tira de ses pensées. Il le chercha un moment du regard et finit le trouver, la poche de son manteau accroché à une branche basse l'empêchant d'avancer. En souriant, il se leva pour aller le délivrer. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Il se souvint alors qu'il était déjà passé dans le coin et il lui semblait bien avoir vu un jardin d'enfant. Prenant Harry dans ses bras, il se dirigea à pas rapide dans la direction que lui dictaient ses souvenirs. Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une aire de jeu. Il y avait trois mamans qui discutaient, assise sur un banc tandis que leurs enfants s'amusaient bruyamment sur les jeux. Remus s'installa sur un autre banc et posa Harry sur le sol. Intimidé par tout ce bruit, le petit garçon s'accrocha à sa jambe.

- « Voyons Harry, ne reste pas là ! Vas jouer avec les autres » souffla gentiment Remus en souriant.

Mais Harry semblait bien décidé à rester accroché à lui. Le jeune homme prit alors l'enfant par la main et le guida vers le petit toboggan que les autres enfants avaient délaissé. Il l'installa sur la petite plateforme et l'attendit à l'arrivée. Harry se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter et laissait à peine de le temps à Remus de rejoindre l'arrivée du toboggan avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Derrière lui, Remus entendait les trois mamans rirent sans savoir s'il était la raison de leur amusement. Le jeune homme commençait un peu à s'essouffler et envisageait sérieusement d'arrêter le jeu lorsque des cris se firent entendre.

- « Maman ! Regarde Maman ! C'est Harry ! »

Remus, qui tenait Harry dans ses bras, se retourna alors et aperçut une horde de petits rouquins se jeter sur lui. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne bougeait de peur d'en écraser un.

- « Ecartez vous un peu les enfants ! » cria alors une femme aussi rousse qu'eux en s'approchant précipitamment. « Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur Lupin, mais mes enfants aiment tellement Harry. Il leur manque beaucoup depuis qu'il n'est plus à la maison »

- « Ce n'est rien, j'avais surtout peur de leur faire mal en leur marchant dessus ! Et je crois que Harry aussi est très content de les revoir »

En effet, le petit garçon gigotait tant qu'il pouvait dans ses bras. Remus le posa alors sur le sol où il fut assailli par Ron qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Les deux petits garçons se mirent à rire.

- « James et Lily ne sont pas là ? » demanda Molly en regardant tout autour d'elle

- « Non, je leur garde Harry pour qu'il puisse tranquillement se retrouver un peu » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « C'est vraiment adorable de votre part » lança Molly en souriant

- « Et votre époux ? Il ne vous a pas accompagné ? »

- « Non, notre petite Ginny a une vilaine toux, il est resté avec elle au Terrier »

- « Je vois »

Alors que les plus grands enfants Weasley avaient déjà investi les jeux avec les autres enfants, les jumeaux s'isolèrent dans un coin pour remplir leur poche de petits cailloux et de toutes sortes de choses qu'ils pouvaient trouvé sur le chemin. Harry et Ron avaient opté pour deux hippogriffes sur ressort sur lesquels ils se balançaient joyeusement. Remus invita donc Molly à lui tenir compagnie sur son banc. Tous deux discutèrent longuement tout en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil aux enfants. Les jumeaux en particuliers demandaient une vigilance de tous les instants. Ils avaient déjà tenté d'avaler leurs cailloux, mais devant le refus de leur mère, ils avaient tenté d'en faire avaler à leur petit frère. Ce dernier étant gourmand, il allait les avaler quand Molly intervint. Punition suprême pour Fred et George, leurs poches furent intégralement vidées et cousues par sortilège, les empêchant ainsi de récolter leurs précieux trésors.

Le temps s'écoula alors rapidement et agréablement. L'après-midi étant sur le point de se terminer, Remus estima qu'il était temps de ramener Harry à ses parents. Le petit garçon dit au revoir à tous ses amis en faisant un peu la tête. Molly le serra chaleureusement contre lui en lui assurant qu'il pourrait les revoir très bientôt et Remus, Harry dans ses bras transplana jusqu'à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Il arriva rapidement devant la maison des Potter. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la maison de Sirius. Elle semblait vide. Sirius et Océane avaient dû partir pour la fête des amoureux. Il frappa et Dobby vint lui ouvrir.

- « Bonsoir monsieur Lupin ! » s'exclama l'elfe en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer « Monsieur ramène mon jeune maître Harry ! Mes maîtres sont dans le salon » l'informa l'elfe avant de transplaner dans un léger pop.

En effet, Remus entendait, provenant du bout du couloir le rire cristallin de Lily. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire comme ça.

- « Mais arrêtes de tricher James ! Tu n'as pas le droit de poser cette carte ! » s'amusa-t-elle

- « Bien sur que si ! C'est dans la règle ! » répondit James en riant

- « Arrête aussi de changer les règles à chaque fois que ça t'arrange ! »

Tous les deux installés autour de leur table basse, ils disputaient une partie de carte. Le jeune homme émit un léger son pour signaler sa présence. Les deux amoureux relevèrent alors la tête vers lui. Lily était rayonnante et Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir vu James aussi joyeux depuis longtemps. Cette journée en amoureux leur avait vraiment fait beaucoup de bien, il se félicita d'avoir pu leur apporter ce moment de retrouvailles.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Lily en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- « Alors mon chéri, tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda-t-elle en se réinstallant sur le canapé alors que Remus prenait place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de James.

- « Vi ! A vu Ron et jumeaux et Bill et Charly et Percy » expliqua Harry en souriant largement

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Lily

- « Oui, ils sont venus dans le parc de jeu où je l'avais emmené » expliqua Remus

- « C'est génial » repris Lily en caressant les cheveux de son fils. « Il a été sage ? »

- « Très sage. Il est un peu casse cou, mais je crois bien que c'est génétique et qu'on n'y peut pas grand-chose » lança Remus d'un air amusé.

James éclata de rire et Lily soupira d'un air amusé.

- « En tout cas, c'est très gentil de t'en être occupé aujourd'hui. Tu restes dîner avec nous ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Oh… Je ne sais pas… »

- « Je t'en prie Lunard, ne te fait pas prier ! On serait ravi de passer la soirée avec toi ! » lança James d'un air décidé.

- « Très bien, ce sera avec plaisir ! » répondit Remus en souriant.

Il passa une excellente soirée. Harry ne cessait de parler. Bien sur ce qu'il disait était le plus souvent incompréhensible mais dans ses intonations, on pouvait bien sentir qu'il était très content ce qui fit extrêmement plaisir à Remus. James et Lily regardaient leurs fils en souriant. L'image de la famille Potter enfin réunit et surtout enfin heureuse réchauffa alors le cœur du lycanthrope qui se mit à penser que finalement tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu es sur que ça ne serait pas mieux si on leur disait qu'on est pas des animagi ? » souffla Sirius à l'oreille de James tandis qu'ils patientaient dans la salle d'attente de Ste Mangouste.

Le jeune homme vit son ami se retourner vers lui d'un air amusé.

- « On en a discuter toute la soirée d'hier avec Remus et Dumbledore ! Il vaut mieux qu'on avoue qu'on est bel et bien des animagi et qu'on leur dise qu'on l'est devenu juste pour pouvoir se balader tranquille dans la Forêt Interdite »

Sirius soupira. Oui, ils avaient décidé cela, mais l'idée que sa condition d'animagus allait être officiellement révélée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir continuer à garder le secret. Après tout, cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'il avait réalisé sa première métamorphose et durant tout ce temps, personne ne l'avait su.

- « Moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir de dévoiler ça à tout le monde » soupira James comme répondant aux pensées de son ami « Mais maintenant que ça a été porté devant la justice, on a plus trop le choix ! »

- « Ouais » lança Sirius en se levant pour s'étirer un peu « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire ? »

- « Je sais pas… On va peut-être passé des tests ? »

- « Tant que ce ne sont pas des tests écrits, moi je veux bien les faire. Mais j'aimerais qu'ils se dépêche, je n'ai pas que ça a faire de ma journée… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu ? » demanda James en souriant

- « La sieste ! » répondit Sirius en se rasseyant « J'ai envie de dormir ! »

- « Tu as toujours envie de dormir ! » s'amusa son ami

Sirius allait répliquer lorsqu'un médicomage fit son entrée.

- « Messieurs Black et Potter ? Suivez moi je vous prie »

Sans dire un mot, les deux amis le suivirent jusqu'à une grande salle blanche. Elle était presque vide, exceptée une lourde armoire en fer blanc et un lit d'appoint qui étaient placés dans un coin.

- « Très bien, nous sommes donc ici pour voir si vous êtes réellement des animagi. » commença le médicomage.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Visiblement, il ne les croyait pas capable de pouvoir vraiment se transformer en animaux.

- « Nous allons donc voir ça. L'un de vous deux veut-il commencer ? » demanda le médicomage

- « Que faut-il faire ? Simplement nous transformer ? » demanda James qui paraissait lui aussi très amusé par l'air sceptique qu'affichait le médecin.

- « Exactement »

Et avant que le médicomage ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux, Cornedrue apparut sous ses yeux dans la pièce.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama le médicomage tandis qu'en souriant, Sirius tapota les bois du magnifique cerf qu'était son meilleur ami.

- « Vous voulez que je me transforme tout de suite ou vous préférez d'abord l'examiner lui ? » demanda Sirius en souriant largement.

Le médicomage mit un certain moment avant de revenir à la réalité.

- « Je vais d'abord l'examiner… » souffla-t-il en s'approchant de Cornedrue qui se mit à bramer, ce qui amusa énormément Sirius.

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'appoint et attendit que Cornedrue ai fini son examen. Le médicomage le mesura, le pesa, observa attentivement ses bois et son pelage, prit l'empreinte de ses pattes et préleva une petite touffe de poil et un peu de salive de l'animal. Puis il l'autorisa à reprendre sa forme humaine. James réapparut alors en souriant et alla prendre place près de Sirius.

- « Euh… Monsieur Black ? » bafouilla le médicomage et s'éloigna prudemment du centre la pièce.

Sirius échangea un dernier regard amusé avec son ami avant que Patmol ne fasse son apparition dans la pièce. Le gros chien se mit alors à japper en remuant la queue tandis que le médicomage s'approcha doucement de lui en tendant la main.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, il ne vous mordra pas » s'amusa James.

Le médicomage esquissa un faible sourire et entreprit de prendre les caractéristiques du gros chien noir. Patmol resta plus ou moins calme, mais ne put s'empêcher de grogner un peu quand le médecin lui arracha une touffe de poils. Il le vit reculer de plusieurs pas et entendit vaguement James expliquer au médicomage qu'il était douillet. Mais quelle bêtise ! Il n'avait jamais été douillet ! Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait en souriant. Le plus désagréable fut en fait le prélèvement de salive. Terrifié par ses crocs, le médicomage avait toutes les peines du monde à laisser suffisamment ses mains près de ses babines. Patmol commençait vraiment à s'impatienter car une sa patte arrière commençait sérieusement à le gratter et il aurait aimé pouvoir soulager un peu les picotements en se mordillant la zone en question. Ce fut finalement James qui se chargea du prélèvement et Patmol pu enfin se gratter tranquillement.

- « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai toujours eu peur des chiens. J'ai beau savoir que celui là est en fait un humain, mais… »

- « Ce n'est pas grave ! » lui assura James en lui tendant la fiole avec l'échantillon de salive.

- « C'est bon, vous pouvez vous… » commença le médicomage avant d'être coupé par une guérisseuse qui venait d'entrer.

Patmol la vit se figer en le voyant. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement ouverte elle le fixa un petit moment. C'est vrai qu'il est tout de même rare de rencontrer un chien au détour d'un couloir d'hôpital. Sirius allait reprendre sa forme humaine quand le hurlement de la jeune femme se fit entendre.

- « Le SINISTROS ! » s'écria-t-elle en quittant la salle en courant.

Patmol se retourna d'un mouvement instinctif avant de comprendre que c'était sûrement lui qu'elle avait pris pour le fameux chien fantôme annonciateur de macabres nouvelles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James qui semblait vraiment très amusé, s'empêchant à grand peine de ne pas rire. Le médicomage sortit de la salle en hurlant.

- « Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Revenez ! » criait-il alors courait dans le couloir pour rattraper la jeune femme.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.

- « C'est la première fois qu'on me prend pour le Sinistros ! » lança Sirius en secouant un peu la tête comme s'il s'ébrouait.

- « C'est vrai que c'est assez comique comme situation ! » continua de rire James en s'appuyant sur le lit.

- « Tu crois que je devrais aller voir la guérisseuse pour la rassurer ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'ils en ont fini avec nous ? »

A cet instant, le médicomage et la guérisseuse encore toute tremblante entrèrent dans la pièce.

- « Vous voyer bien Bélinda, qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Monsieur Black est un animagus » lança le médicomage tandis que la jeune femme scrutait Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le Sinistros « Vous n'allez pas nous quitter, vous allez être parfaitement en forme »

- « Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayée » s'excusa Sirius en souriant faiblement.

La jeune femme reprit un peu de couleur et s'excusa d'avoir crier et de s'être emportée. Tous lui assurèrent de que ce n'était rien. Une fois tout rentrer dans l'ordre, la guérisseuse les laissa et le médicomage rédigea une note officielle certifiant que les deux amis étaient bel et bien des animagi et rempli une fiche descriptive très détaillée qu'il certifia conforme.

James et Sirius furent alors autorisés à quitter l'établissement. Une fois sortit, ils échangèrent un regard amusé avent de se remettre à rire joyeusement.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt quatre : Au nom de la jeunesse.**

_« Au nom de la jeunesse  
Au cri de "Liberté ! "  
Je me laisse brûler  
A la tendre caresse  
Du feu de l'__amitié__  
Au nom de la jeunesse  
Je ressemble surtout  
A un jeune chien fou  
Qui sans maître et sans laisse  
Veut vivre comme un loup »_

_Charles Aznavour  
_

C'était désormais officiel, elle détestait cette salle. Assise sur les durs gradins de pierre de la salle des procès, Océane rêvait du temps où elle n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds dans cette satanée pièce. En deux mois et demi, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cet endroit, et elle espérait vivement que ce serait la dernière. A côté d'elle, Lily tentait vainement de maintenir Harry en place sur ses genoux. Mais le petit garçon ressentait l'oppressante tension du lieu et sans doute également le stress de sa maman. Elle aussi était morte d'angoisse à l'idée de savoir que son amoureux allait comparaître dans peu de temps.

« Tu veux que je le prennes un moment ? » proposa-t-elle à son amie

« Si tu arrives à le faire se tenir tranquille, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante ! » souffla Lily dans un sourire en lui tendant le petit démon qui lui servait de fils.

« Lui aussi il est stressé… » laissa-t-elle échapper d'une petite voix en le regrettant aussitôt.

Lily n'avait pas besoin de se sentir en plus responsable d'avoir communiqué ses angoisses à son fils.

« Je sais bien. » soupira Lily « J'aurais dû prendre cette potion calmante avant de venir, ça m'aurait évité d'affoler mon fils »

Océane vit son amie poser négligemment sa main sur son ventre.

« Mais en ce moment je préfère ne pas abuser des médicaments » murmura-t-elle d'un air absent.

Océane rattrapa Harry juste avant qu'il ne tombe de ses genoux et le replaça face à elle.

« A nous deux mon bonhomme ! On va bien trouver quelque chose pour t'occuper ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant. « Tu ne crois pas que tant que ça n'a pas commencé on peut le laisser jouer dans la salle ? »

Lily l'observa un moment puis regarda autour d'elle. Océane fit de même. La pièce était quasiment déserte. Mis à part deux jeunes sorciers dont les uniformes laissaient comprendre qu'ils étaient étudiant en droit Magique, il n'y avait personnes d'autre qu'elles.

« Tu as raison, laisse le un peu se dégourdir les pattes » répondit-elle en souriant à la vue de son fils s'élançant sans aucune prudence dans les escaliers.

« S'il arrive à sa majorité en un seul morceau, tu auras eu de la chance » s'amusa Océane en voyant Harry dévalé les marches à grande allure pour son âge.

Lily se contenta de soupirer en souriant. Puis son regard se posa sur les deux lourds fauteuils munit de chaînes qui attendait James et Sirius. Océane l'imita un moment mais détourna rapidement le regard. Depuis que Sirius avait reçu la lettre du Ministère, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Bien sur Sirius s'était montré rassurant et lui avait assurer qu'il ne risquait rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'immense sentiment de solitude qu'elle avait éprouvé quand il avait passé plus d'un mois dans ce sordide cachot de Poudlard et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force de supporter une nouvelle fois son absence.

« REMUS ! »

Le cri de Harry raisonna longtemps dans la salle avant de mourir doucement. Lily et Océane se retournèrent vers la porte où Remus regardait en souriant Harry qui grimpait difficilement les marches pour le rejoindre. Il l'aida cependant en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'enfant qu'il prit dans ses bras. Océane le vit s'approcher en silence. Il les salua chaleureusement Lily et elle, et pris place près d'elle.

« J'avais peur d'être en retard » lança-t-il, visiblement soulagé

« Ils ont repoussé d'une heure l'audience » expliqua Océane d'une traite.

Remus hocha la tête et replaça confortablement Harry sur ses genoux qui semblait soudain s'être calmer. Océane soupira, elle commençait à en avoir assez. Que pouvaient-ils encore attendre ? D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre et le professeur Dumbledore apparut. Après les avoir saluer, il prit place près de Lily après avoir tendrement tapoter la tête de Harry. D'autres personnes entrèrent encore dans la salle. Des curieux qui passaient par là pour la plupart. Océane fut surprise de voir qu'aucun journaliste n'était présent. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas un procès important au point de vue national.

C'est alors qu'ils entrèrent. Les jurés, une vingtaine de personnes en tout entrèrent dans la salle. Ils avaient l'air détendu et souriant et Océane y décela un signe d'encouragement. Les jurés s'installèrent en discutant entre eux. James et Sirius entrèrent enfin, le visage grave.

« PAPA ! SIRUS ! » s'écria Harry en se levant presque sur les genoux de Remus.

Lily se pencha en souriant pour voir son fils. Océane se mit à rire doucement tandis que les jurés se tournait vers l'enfant qui faisait de grand signes de ses petites mains en direction de son père et de son parrain.

« PAPA ! SIRUS ! » reprit-il en riant

Les visages de James et Sirius s'illuminèrent d'un coup et se regardèrent un moment en souriant avant de faire signe de la main à Harry qui se mit à rire. Océane aperçut parmi les jurés plusieurs personnes sourirent et même une petite sorcière qui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine qui se mit à rire doucement. L'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait jusqu'alors dans la salle se dissipa aussitôt et Océane se détendit. Elle était presque sereine quand Janus Leyman entra dans la pièce. Elle l'avait déjà vu en photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il paraissait nettement plus sévère en chair et en os.

D'un raclement de gorge, il ramena le silence dans la salle.

« Très bien » lança-t-il « Messieurs Potter et Black, vous comparaissez devant ce Conseil pour répondre aux accusations d'utilisation illégale et abusive de la magie. Nous avons recueillit le témoignage de monsieur Pettigrow et vous nous avez fournit un document officiel de Ste Mangouste certifiant que vous êtes bel et bien des animagi. Monsieur Potter, vous prenez la forme d'un cerf, est-ce exact ? »

« Oui » répondit sobrement James

« Quand à vous, monsieur Black, vous prenez l'apparence d'un grand chien noir ? »

« C'est exact » confirma Sirius d'un air nettement plus insolent que son meilleur ami.

« Bien. D'après le témoignage de monsieur Lupin corroboré par celui de Pettigrow, vous êtes devenu animagi à l'âge de 15 ans, alors que vous suiviez vos études au Collège Poudlard » reprit Leyman en relisant ses notes.

Un murmure admiratif se fit entendre non seulement parmi les quelques personnes se l'assemblée mais aussi de la part de la plupart de jurés.

« Vous avez déclaré avoir souhaité devenir animagi pour pouvoir vous promener le soir dans la Forêt Interdite » lança Leyman d'un air sévère.

Il y eut un autre murmure, mi amusé, mi terrifié dans la salle. Océane se mit à sourire. Elle se souvenait de la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eut, James, Sirius, Remus et le professeur Dumbledore avant de finalement tomber d'accord sur cette version des faits. James et Sirius avaient absolument tenu à ce que la condition de lycanthrope de leur ami ne soit pas mentionnée lors du procès.

« Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter avant que les juré ne rendent leur verdict ? » demanda sobrement Leyman.

Océane vit Sirius lancer un discret sourire à son ami avant de prendre la parole.

« Oui, je voulais juste ajouter que nous étions jeunes et que nous ne pensions pas aux conséquences de nos actes. Nous voulions juste visiter cette forêt qui nous aurait été inaccessible sinon. Nous n'avons plus jamais utiliser ce don depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard et nous avons mûrit et nous avons endossé de nouvelles responsabilités »

En disant cela il adressa un petit signe de la main à Harry qui se mit à rire, et Océane crut apercevoir quelques regard attendri parmi les membres féminines du juré et réprima difficilement la bouffée de jalousie qui la gagna à cet instant.

« Nous sommes conscient que ce nous avons fait était illégal et dangereux, nous nous en rendons maintenant compte… »

« Il n'a pas honte de mentir comme ça devant un tribunal ? » souffla Lily d'une voix amusée à Océane qui se mit à sourire.

Mais Lily avait raison. Si Océane ne connaissait pas aussi bien Sirius, elle aurait sans doute pu le croire.

« Et nous sommes prêt à nous rattraper ».

Sirius se réinstalla sur son fauteuil, sous le regard pétillant de James.

« Très bien. Les jurés vont maintenant délibérer » lança Leyman.

Les sorciers et sorcières qu jurés quittèrent alors la salle pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de revenir s'installer à leur place. Océane sentit Lily se raidir à côté d'elle. Elle-même sentait en cet instant l'angoisse lui revenir. Elle prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard appuyé avant de se tourner vers la sorcière-juré qui venait de se lever.

« Après délibération, nous avons jugé que même si messieurs Balck et Potter sont bel et bien des animagi non déclaré, ils ne sont pas coupable d'usage abusif de la magie car ils n'ont eu recours à leur transformation que dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. En prenant également en compte le jeune âge qu'ils avaient quand ils ont réussit leur première transformation et considérant qu'il s'agit plus d'une preuve de leur talent qu'une infraction à nos lois, nous déclarons messieurs Potter et Balck non coupables ».

Lily et Océane poussèrent alors un soupir de soulagement, leur main toujours jointe.

« Dans la mesure bien évidemment que messieurs Potter et Black régularisent leurs situations dans les départements concernés ».

Sur ces mots, Janus Leyman leva la séance et la salle se vida peu à peu. Lily et Océane coururent rejoindre leurs amoureux qui s'étreignait dans une affectueuse accolade.

« Il a raté son coup encore une fois ce sale rat ! On a gagné ! » lança Sirius en prenant Océane dans ses bras.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer également fort Lily contre lui. Remus, Harry et Dumbledore vint les rejoindre et Sirius prit son filleul dans ses bras.

« Je suis sur que tu y es pour beaucoup là dedans, ma petite crevette ! Tu as attendri les jurés ! » lança-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Moi je trouve que c'est ton numéro de charme qui a conquis ces dames du jury… » lança Océane d'un ton un peu acide.

Sirius se contenta de rire doucement et de l'embrasser. Océane se laissa faire, finalement, il restait avec elle pour de bon, plus rien ne viendrait les séparer. Elle savoura alors pleinement ce moment.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« Je me sens bien ! » lança Océane en s'étirant

Lily la regarda en souriant. Son amie portait fièrement ses quatre mois et demi de grossesse. Son ventre se dessinait de plus en plus et ses seins avaient bien gonflé ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la future maman qui dès qu'elle le pouvait, mettait en valeur son joli décolleté.

« Moi aussi ! Ca fait du bien de se retrouver entre filles sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour nos hommes ! » répondit Lily

« Exactement ! »

Les deux femmes se promenaient tranquillement à Pré-au-Lard profitant d'une accalmie parmi le temps particulièrement maussade qu'il y avait eu les jours précédents. Elles avaient décidé de s'octroyer une journée pour elle, confiant Harry à son père. Elle marchait ainsi depuis près d'une heure, discutant de tout et de rien, entrant de temps en temps dans les boutiques et en sortant sans y avoir rien acheté. Lily savourait vraiment ce moment de tranquillité, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit tellement insouciante. Elle en venait presque à oublier la guerre qui faisait rage et dans laquelle ils auraient sans doute et sans l'avoir voulu un rôle central. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à envahir son esprit quand soudain, à côté d'elle, elle sentit que Océane s'arrêtait. Elle s'arrêta aussi et suivit le regard plein d'envie de son amie. Océane avait les yeux rivés sur un magasin d'accessoire pour bébé et de vêtements de grossesse situé de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Tu as envie qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'œil ? » proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Océane lui répondit par un sourire et la devança dans la boutique. Elles saluèrent les vendeuses et après les avoir assuré qu'elles ne faisaient que jeter un coup d'œil, elles entreprirent une exploration complète de la boutique.

« Oh ! Regarde ça ! C'est tellement mignon ! » lança Océane en brandissant un pyjama vert sur lesquels des petites grenouilles sautaient par-dessus de petits roseaux.

Lily se mit à sourire et pris le pyjama incroyablement doux des mains de son amie pour mieux l'observer, Mais déjà, celle-ci avait déjà trouvé autre chose.

« Oh ! Et regarde ça aussi ! Tu ne trouves pas ça adorable ? »

Elle tenait une petite robe blanche sur laquelle un poulain licorne était brodé.

« Si, c'est magnifique » répondit Lily en souriant.

Océane semblait émerveillée et Lily se surprit à penser qu'elle devait sans doute être pareille. Elle s'extasiait sur tous les petits vêtements qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle se souvenait avoir été exactement pareille avant la naissance de Harry, c'était un des petits plaisirs qui précédait l'immense bonheur de la venue d'un enfant.

« C'est trop dur ! J'ai envie de tout acheter ! » soupira Océane en fixant avec envie une énorme peluche en forme cœur dont une berceuse s'élevait dans un doux murmure.

« Heureusement que le compte en banque de Sirius est bien rempli alors ! » s'amusa Lily en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux petits chaussons en laine.

« J'espère aussi parce que moi je n'ai plus rien ! » répliqua Océane en soupirant « Le peu d'économie que j'avais est parti en fumée ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il sera ravi d'acheter tout ça pour le bébé »

« Je sais. On en a déjà parlé mais il a refusé catégoriquement que je travaille… enfin pour le moment. Il a dit que quand le bébé serait né on en reparlerait et je dois t'avouer que ça me convient très bien comme ça »

« Quand James a apprit que j'attendais Harry, c'est la première chose qu'il m'a supplié de faire, arrêter de travailler. J'ai continué un peu et puis, j'ai vu qu'il y tenait vraiment et puis j'étais fatiguée donc je me suis arrêtée » lança Lily en souriant

« Tu voudrais recommencer ? »

« Pas pour le moment, pas avec le bébé qui arrive. Mais quand les enfants seront plus grands… Pourquoi pas ? »

Océane hocha la tête avant de pousser un petit cri d'émerveillement.

« Regarde moi cette splendeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle en entraînant son amie devant un petit berceau tout à fait charmant.

Lily le regarda aussi avec de grands yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu de berceau aussi beau. Il était d'une simplicité étonnante, tout en bois et en étoffes très douces et les deux jeunes femmes le regardaient avec envie.

« J'espère vraiment que Sirius n'a pas investi tout son argent dans leur boite ! » soupira Océane en prenant la plaquette d'indication du berceau « Il est hors de prix ! »

« Je crois qu'il se fichera totalement du prix qu'il peut coûter s'il lui plait » répondit distraitement Lily en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son amie « Il y a plusieurs chois pour les couleurs… »

« Il faudra attendre de savoir le sexe du bébé avant de choisir alors. Je reviendrais avec Sirius dès qu'on le saura » lança Océane

« Vous ne voulez pas attendre l'accouchement ? » demanda Lily

« Sirius m'a prévenu de suite qu'il n'aurait pas la patience. Il veut absolument le savoir dès que ce sera possible » répondit Océane d'un air amusé « Et toi ? James va encore une fois devoir attendre la naissance ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Si Sirius sait pour votre bébé, il voudra savoir pour le notre aussi » se contenta de répondre la jeune en souriant également. « J'avais déjà eu du mal à le convaincre de ne pas vouloir le savoir avant la naissance de Harry… Mais toi, tu voudrais quoi ? »

Océane la regarda alors avec des yeux brillants.

« Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, peu importe, je l'aime déjà de tout mon cœur. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne déplairait pas d'avoir un petit garçon »

Lily la regarda d'un air attendri

« Et Sirius ? »

« Il ne veut pas me le dire ! » bougonna alors Océane « Impossible de lui faire avouer quoique ce soit ! Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer ! Il persiste à dire qu'il ne cédera pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'amusa Lily

« Ca non plus il ne veut pas me le dire ! Mais il reste encore du temps, je finirais bien par le lui faire avouer ! Compte sur moi ! »

« Oh, je ne me fait pas de soucis » s'exclama Lily « Je sais que tu sauras te montrer persuasive ! »

« Et toi ? Tu voudrais quoi ? »

Lily posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre et répondit doucement

« Comme on a déjà Harry, je me dit qu'une petite fille, ce serait bien. Et puis, ça ferait tellement plaisir à James. Il était tellement persuadé que Harry serait une fille » se souvint la jeune femme en souriant « Mais si c'est un petit garçon, je serais vraiment enchantée. J'aurais trois hommes autour de moi ! »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire et regarda tout autour d'elle.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de sortir ? J'ai vraiment très envie de tout acheter et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée » souffla Océane à l'oreille se son amie.

Lily répondit d'un signe de la tête et les deux femmes quittèrent le magasin après avoir saluer les vendeuses.

« Si on allait s'installer dans un café ? » proposa Lily en remontant le col de son manteau

« Avec plaisir, je meurs d'envie d'un grand bol de chocolat avec des tartines au beurre ! » répondit son amie en prenant la direction d'un petit pub non loin.

Elles y entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les confortables banquettes et passèrent leur commande. Elles burent un moment sans rien dire, mais Lily remarqua que son amie jouait nerveusement avec la bague que Sirius lui avait offerte et qu'elle portait continuellement en pendentif, exactement comme elle-même portait le pendentif en forme de cœur que James lui avait offert.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie qui lâcha immédiatement le collier.

Océane posa sur elle ses grands yeux bleus et la regarda un moment d'un air grave.

« Je me pose des questions »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Juridique»

Lily la regarda un moment d'un air étonné. Océane se mit alors à sourire.

« Je me demandais comment ça allait se passer pour le bébé. Pour son nom »

« Son nom ? » demanda Lily

« Oui. Parce que tu comprends, Sirius n'est pas mon mari, mais c'est son père. Est-ce que le bébé portera son nom ? »

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé cela. Mais légalement, Sirius n'avait aucun lien avec l'enfant de son amie.

« Je crois » commença-t-elle après avoir réfléchit un moment « que le bébé portera ton nom à toi »

« C'est bien ce que je pense aussi et ça m'embête, je voudrais qu'il s'appelle Black »

Lily se mit à sourire. Quoi de plus naturel de vouloir que son enfant porte le nom de son père quand celui-ci était l'homme de sa vie ?

« Tu en as déjà parler avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle

« Pas encore, en fait je viens tout juste d'y penser. Mais je n'aime pas lui parler de ça. Tu sais bien comment il est avec tout ce qui se rapporte à sa famille ou à son nom… »

Lily grimaça. Océane avait raison, c'était un sujet très délicat a abordé avec le jeune homme.

« Mais je veux vraiment qu'il soit reconnu comme étant son père. Ca pourrait un jour se retourner contre lui, sinon. Imagine que je vienne à mourir. Si le bébé porte mon nom, que Sirius soit son père ne changerait rien, il serait placé chez ma famille et je n'en ai pas envie »

« Sirius te répondra que si jamais l'enfant porte son nom et que c'est lui qui vient à mourir, le bébé sera placé chez sa famille à lui… et tu sais que c'est une des choses qu'il doit le plus redouter. »

Océane soupira.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on y réfléchisse »

« Vous devriez prendre rendez-vous chez un avocat ou un notaire ou n'importe qui, qui sera capable de vous renseigner exactement sur ce que vous devez faire » lança Lily d'une voix douce

« Oui, tu as raison » répondit Océane dans un sourire.

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux femmes se replongèrent dans leur boisson et Lily constata avec plaisir que son amie semblait être plus détendue.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« Et bien merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Nous avons vos coordonnées et nous vous rappellerons » lança Remus dans un sourire à la petite sorcière boulotte qui était assise en face de lui.

La jeune femme se leva en souriant et quitta la pièce à petits pas.

« Je sais bien qu'on a décidé de ne pas être exigeant sur le niveau d'étude des gens qui se présenteraient, mais là, quand même ! » chuchota Sirius pour être bien sur que la jeune femme ne l'entende pas.

Remus entendit James soupirer. Trouver une secrétaire se trouvait finalement être plus dur qu'il ne l'avait cru. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, ils avaient déjà vu défiler dans leurs nouveaux locaux une trentaine de personnes, de tout âge et de tout style dont certains avaient même réussit à effrayer Harry dont James avait la garde toute la journée.

« Je commence à me dire qu'on ne trouvera jamais ! C'est pourtant pas moldu, mille dragons ! » commença à s'agiter Sirius

« Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. On finira bien par trouver quelqu'un. » répliqua Remus d'un air confiant en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il fit entrer un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux qui paraissait totalement à l'aise. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant la table où les trois amis recevaient les candidats. Alors qu'il retournait à sa place, Remus aperçut à la tête que faisaient ses deux meilleurs amis que ce jeune homme ne serait de toute façon pas prit.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda James en prenant un air sévère

« Jared Witt »

« Vous avez déjà travaillé en tant que secrétaire ? » ajouta Sirius d'un air au moins aussi peu aimable que James

« Non, en fait après mes études, j'ai décidé de me prendre une année sabbatique, j'ai pas mal voyagé en Afrique et je suis revenu il y a peu de temps » répondit Witt d'un air nonchalant

Remus sentit que cela agaçait encore plus ses amis

« Pourquoi voulez vous travaillez chez nous ? » reprit James coupant au passage la parole de Remus

« J'ai besoin de blé ! » répondit le jeune homme en balançant sa chaise d'avant en arrière.

« C'est très bien, on vous rappellera ! » lança alors Sirius en se levant pour le raccompagner à la porte.

« Mais je ne vous ai pas donné mes coordonnées ! » s'étonna le jeune homme

« Ne vous en faites pas, si vous êtes celui qu'il nous faut, on la devinera votre adresse ! » répondit Sirius en refermant la porte.

« C'était quoi le problème ? » demanda Remus d'un air amusé

« C'était quoi le problème ! Mais enfin Remus, c'est un garçon ! » répondit James

« Et… »

« Et alors celui là ne nous plaisait pas, trop arrogant et sur de lui ! » ajouta Sirius tout en restant appuyé sur la porte.

« Ne me dites pas que vous voulez tomber dans le cliché banal à pleurer d'une secrétaire canon et peu farouche ! Vous n'êtes plus célibataire les gars ! » lança Remus en se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Justement, on ne veut pas de jeunes mâles prédateurs dans notre environnement proche. Personne n'a le droit de tourner autour de nos femmes alors on ne va certainement pas employer ici, où elles pourront venir quand elles le voudront, un petit minet sur de lui ! » répliqua Sirius en croisant les bras.

Remus éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes ridicule avec vos petites crises de jalousie ! Comme si Lily et Océane était capable de s'intéresser à d'autres hommes que vous ! »

James et Sirius semblèrent se radoucir.

« Tu as raison » lança James en souriant avant de se lever pour empêcher Harry de sortir de son parc.

« On fait entrer le suivant ? » demanda Remus

Sirius hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il laissa alors passer une jeune femme dont il suivit le déhanché jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie. Même James qui tenait son fils dans ses bras la scruta un moment l'air hagard, avant de se reprendre et de replacer son fils dans son parc, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. Remus lui-même avait du mal à ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur les attributs que la jeune femme avait savamment mis en valeur. Ils lui posèrent quelques questions dont ils oublièrent immédiatement les réponses. Finalement, James raccompagna la jeune personne jusqu'à la porte qu'il claqua fortement pour se sortir de sa torpeur.

« Ca devrait être interdit de s'habiller comme ça » bafouilla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Elle vient de partir et je suis incapable de te dire que quelle couleur était ses cheveux ! » constata simplement Sirius en se frottant les yeux.

« Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait bosser avec… CA sous les yeux en permanence ? » demanda Remus en secouant la tête.

Sur ce coup là, ils étaient tous les trois logés à la même enseigne. Ils éclatèrent de rire en se voyant tous les trois si déconfits.

« Si on la prends, je crois qu'Océane me fera la peau ! » lança Sirius en souriant

« Ca me fait bizarre ! Je n'ai jamais plus détaillé une fille de cette manière là depuis que je suis avec Lily… C'est peut-être stupide, mais je me sens pas super à l'aise » souffla James

« T'en fait pas James ! On a tous eu la même réaction, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir à mort ! » le rassura Remus en souriant.

« Notre Jamesie, après toutes ses années vient de se rendre compte que même s'il est amoureux il n'en reste pas moins un homme ! » se moqua gentiment Sirius en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ouais, il faut croire » répondit ce dernier en souriant faiblement.

« On fait un nouvel essai ? » plaisanta Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Une jeune femme se trouvait derrière. Elle était beaucoup moins provocante que la précédente mais Remus apprécia les traits réguliers de son visage. La jeune femme était belle, mais le jeune homme la trouvait dénué de charme. Il la pria de s'installer. La jeune fille souriait et paraissait fort sympathique.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda-t-il

« Lucrécia Donaldson »

« Vous avez déjà travaillé comme secrétaire ? »

« Oui, je travaillais pour une agence de recrutement en tant que secrétaire. Mais l'agence a fermé et je me retrouve sans emploi. Quand j'ai vu votre annonce, je m'attendais à tomber sur de vieux sorciers croulants ! Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes jeunes, il y aura une bonne ambiance »

« Très bien » lança simplement Remus tandis que James et Sirius échangeaient un regard entendu.

Ils venaient de trouver leur nouvelle secrétaire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt cinq : Joue pas**

_« Joue pas, pas avec moi, car l'amour ça plaisante pas_

_Joue pas, joue pas comme ça_

_Tu sais jamais jusqu'où ça ira de jouer avec moi »_

_François Feldman_

Il y avait déjà du monde à l'intérieur de la vieille chaumière qui abritait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils devaient être les derniers, mais Harry avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir et Lily n'avait pas voulut laisser Océane s'en débrouiller toute seule. Solidement enlacée par la taille par le bras de James, et chaudement emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de frissonner quand un courant d'air frais vint faire voler ses longs cheveux roux.

« On fait bien d'arriver, tu es gelée » constata James en passant une de ses mains sur sa joue glacée.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la vieille maison et Lily se sentit revivre. La chaleur du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre lui fit un bien fou.

« Excusez nous pour le retard » lança James en prenant de le manteau de sa femme et le sien pour les poser dans un coin.

« Ce n'est rien, Sirius nous avait prévenu de son retard » répondit en souriant le professeur Dumbledore en leur désignant leur ami qui leur avait réservé les places près de la sienne. « Nous attendons encore quelqu'un pour commencer » reprit alors le vieux professeur en reprenant son air grave.

« Vous avez réussit à l'endormir ? » souffla Sirius à l'oreille de Lily

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile, je crois qu'il nous couve quelque chose » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Avec le temps qu'il fait ! » grogna Sirius en se redressant.

Lily jeta rapidement un regard autour d'elle et salua d'un signe de la main, Remus qui était assis en face d'elle. Elle fut surprise de voir que la quasi-totalité des membres de L'Ordre était présente. Cela n'était arrivé que rarement depuis qu'elle en faisait partie et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : l'heure était grave. La seule place de libre se trouvait en face de James. Elle se demanda un moment qui donc pouvait bien être cette personne qu'ils attendaient tous quand la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue fit son entrée dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne put empêcher le hoquet de répulsion qui la gagnait mais se reprit vite en se rappelant que désormais, le Serpentard était leur allié. A côté d'elle, elle sentit Sirius et James se raidir et Remus la regarda d'un air grave avant de détourner son regard vers le nouveau venu. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été autorisés à rejoindre l'Ordre que James et Sirius se retrouvaient face à leur vieil ennemi. Instinctivement, Lily posa sa main sur le bras de son mari qui scrutait Rogue d'un regard presque haineux. Le Serpentard vint prendre place en face d'elle et la gratifia d'un sourire ironique ce qui eut pour conséquence d'énerver encore plus James. Lily chercha sa main sous la table et enlaça tendrement ses doigts aux siens pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas se laisser emporter. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Sirius qui semblait vouloir tuer Rogue rien qu'en le fixant. Elle soupira et se mit à espérer fortement que tout ce passe bien.

« Puisque nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer » annonça solennellement le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily lui accorda toute son attention sans cesser de serrer dans sa main celle de James dont elle caressait le dos de son pouce.

« Depuis que Severus nous a rejoint …»

Le professeur fit alors mine de ne pas entendre le léger grognement qu'émit alors Sirius qui reçut un léger coup de pied dans les tibias de la part de Remus

« Nous avons de très nombreuses informations sur les actions de Voldemort » il y eut un frisson collectif dans la salle à l'entente de se nom « qui nous permettent ainsi d'éviter les pièges et de réduire considérablement le nombres d'attentat. Tout pourrait sembler être pour le mieux, mais il n'en ai rien car Voldemort commence à avoir des soupçons »

« Des soupçons ? » demanda Kingsley

« Oui, sur la fiabilité de Severus. Il commence à trouver cela étrange qu'il travaille à Poudlard et qu'il me côtoie quotidiennement et qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de lui révélé la moindre de nos actions »

Lily hocha la tête. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. A côté d'elle James continuait à fixer haineusement Severus qui la regardait lui aussi avec une sorte de dégoût malsain. Tous deux donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir écouter un seul mot de se que venait de dire Dumbledore. Lily força alors son mari à se baisser et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« S'il te plait chéri, essaye de l'oublier un peu, il fait ça uniquement pour te provoquer » souffla-t-elle.

James la regarda un moment d'un air grave et la jeune femme lâcha alors sa main et vint déposer la sienne sur la cuisse de son mari en souriant gentiment. James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et prit alors partie d'ignorer le Serpentard et se concentrer exclusivement sur le professeur Dumbledore.

« Il est pourtant primordial que Severus continue à être en contact avec Voldemort, cela aussi bien pour sa sécurité que pour l'Ordre »

« Que proposez-vous alors ? » demanda Emeline Vance

« Il va nous falloir organiser une mission dont Voldemort sera mis au courant » souffla Dumbledore

Un frisson collectif traversa la salle. Instinctivement, Lily crispa sa main sur la cuisse de son mari la regarda d'un air grave.

« Vous voulez dire que nous allons organiser une mission et que nous allons en informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est comme si nous nous tendions nous même un piège ! » lança Remus

« Exactement. Les responsables de cette mission seront choisit sur la base du volontariat et… »

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle aperçut James qui levait la main, elle retint son souffle.

« Je veux la faire » lança-t-il simplement

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta Sirius d'un air décidé tandis que Remus qui les regardait d'un air entendu leva également la main.

Le professeur Dumbledore posa sur eux son regard pénétrant et répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

« Je suis désolé, mais aucun de vous trois ni même Lily ne participera à cette mission »

« Pourquoi ! » s'indigna James alors que Lily se sentait revivre d'un seul coup.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser ta femme y aller, James. C'est toi-même qui est venu m'en parler »

Les autres membres de l'Ordre, qui ignorait encore la grossesse de la jeune femme, la regardèrent d'un air curieux tandis que James approuvait d'un signe de tête.

« Ensuite, tu es encore trop faible pour participer à une mission de se genre, mais surtout, au vu des circonstances actuelles, il ne me sembla pas judicieux d'envoyer un de vous trois dans les filets de Voldemort »

Lily comprit alors la décision de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque de faire tuer l'un des deux Gardiens du Secret de leur maison, sinon, toute la protection mise en place autour de Harry serait perdue. Elle se sentit alors presque honteuse d'être grandement soulagé par cette nouvelle, mais elle n'aurait pas supporté de savoir James à une mission de ce genre.

En face d'elle, Rogue les regardait d'un air moqueur. Il semblait grandement s'amuser de la déconfiture de ses trois anciens ennemis. Alors qu'il allait prononcer quelque chose, la jeune femme le coupa.

« Pas de commentaire, Severus ! » intima-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard sévère.

Il y eut un silence mi-amusé, mi-étonné dans la salle que rompit Kingsley au bout d'un moment en demandant plus de détails sur la mission.

James regardait sa femme d'un air amusé et posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de remerciement tacite.

De retour chez eux, une fois Harry récupéré et recouché, Lily se glissa paresseusement dans le grand lit où James l'avait précédé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me croit encore trop faible pour faire une mission ! » s'indigna-t-il

Lily soupira. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas aimé la nouvelle et qu'il allait être difficile à persuader que c'était mieux ainsi.

« Mais tu es encore trop faible. Tu te rétablies très bien, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que tu continues régulièrement à te rendre à Ste Mangouste et que tu te fatigues encore vite » répondit-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

« Mais moi je me sens tout à fait capable de la faire »

« Chéri, je ne remets pas en cause ton courage et ta volonté de faire tout ton possible pour que cette guerre se termine, mais regarde les choses en face, tu ne fais pas le poids pour le moment face à une attaque de mangemorts »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

« James, je sais que tu es un brillant sorcier et que tu sais te défendre, mais tu te fatigues encore beaucoup trop vite et le médicomage à dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu ais d'autres blessures graves avant d'être entièrement remis sur pied. Tu pourrais en mourir tu sais ? »

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait malgré elle, dès qu'elle évoquait le fait qu'il pourrait mourir, elle ne contrôlait plus toutes ses angoisses. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et sentit que James la prenait dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa la tempe tout en laissant doucement promener sa main sur son dos.

« Calme toi, tout va bien. Je ne vais pas la faire cette mission de toutes façons. Ne te met pas dans des états pareils pour moi » souffla-t-il

« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, je t'aime tellement » répondit-elle

« Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis soulagé que toi non plus tu ne la fasses pas cette mission »

« Tu as dit au professeur Dumbledore que j'étais enceinte ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en les plongeant dans ceux de son mari qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Il aimait tant ses yeux et surtout, il adorait s'y perdre.

« Oui » souffla-t-il « D'abord parce que j'ai envie qu'un maximum de personne sache que nous allons agrandir notre belle petite famille »

Lily lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas annoncé lors d'une réunion alors ? » demanda malicieusement.

« Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que Rogue soit au courant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille le répéter à Face de Serpent ! »

Lily soupira et hocha la tête.

« Et ensuite, parce que je voulais être sur que tu ne courrais aucun risque, autant pour toi que pour le bébé » continua James.

La jeune femme glissa alors ses mains autour du coup de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai tellement hâte que tout ça soit fini pour que l'on puisse vivre enfin sereinement tous ensemble » souffla-t-elle en se calant confortablement contre le torse de son mari qui la regardait tendrement

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James laissa son bras tombé à ses côtés sur le lit. Mais plutôt que les hanches harmonieuses de sa femme, sa main rencontra le drap refroidi du lit. Sans ouvrir pour autant les yeux il tâtonna un moment pour trouver le moindre petit bout de peau de sa Lily mais ne la trouvant pas, il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Il était seul dans le lit. Etonné il se redressa, se frotta un moment ses yeux encore endormis et regarda autour de lui dans la chambre. Il était bel et bien seul. A côté de lui, à la place où sa femme aurait dû se trouver, il s'aperçut que les draps était glacé. Elle avait dû se lever depuis un bon moment. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était tout juste six heure et demi du matin. En grognant un peu, il se leva, enfila un pull et sortit de la chambre. Au passage, il colla son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain, mais aucun bruit d'eau ne se fit entendre. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et descendit lentement en baillant.

« Déjà debout ? »

James sursauta. Il avait entendu Lily chuchoter ses quelques mots, mais dans la pénombre de son salon, il ne la voyait pas. Il plissa les yeux et la vit, installée dans le canapé, Harry blotti contre elle, chaudement enveloppé dans une couverture.

« C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question ! » répondit-il sur le même ton « Il y a un problème ? »

« Il a de la fièvre » l'informa Lily en posant ses yeux sur son fils. « Tu peux ouvrir un peu les rideaux, s'il te plait ? »

James s'approcha alors de la baie vitrée et tira sur l'étoffe du rideau laissant entrer la douce lumière du petit matin dans la pièce. Puis il s'approcha de sa femme qu'il embrassa sur le front et se pencha sur son fils.

Il ne dormait pas mais paraissait exténuer. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son front et constata qu'effectivement il était brûlant. Il caressa alors doucement les cheveux couverts de sueur de son fils et se redressa.

« Je l'ai entendu qui gémissait tôt ce matin, je suis allé le voir et il était trempé de sueur. Je l'ai changé et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il avait de la fièvre. J'attendais qu'il fasse un peu moins froid pour lui donner un bain pour faire descendre sa température » expliqua la jeune femme.

James s'installa non loin d'eux et regarda son fils avec inquiétude.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller » lança-t-il

« Pourquoi ? J'étais réveillée, on n'a pas besoin d'être deux à le veiller » répondit Lily en souriant.

« Tu aurais pu te rendormir et moi je me serais occupé de lui ! »

« Ca n'a aucune importance » répondit Lily.

James la vit alors étouffer un bâillement. Ils étaient rentrés tard de la réunion de l'Ordre et elle s'était levée à l'aube pour s'occuper de Harry, elle devait être exténuée.

« Tu devrais me le passer un moment et aller te reposer » proposa-t-il en tendant les bras.

« Prends le un moment et berce le, mais moi je reste debout. Maintenant que je suis levée, ça n'a aucun sens que je retourne me coucher.» demanda-t-elle en déposant Harry dans les bras de son papa.

« Si tu le dis » répondit distraitement le jeune homme en calant confortablement contre lui son fils, dont il sentait l'infernale chaleur transpercée à travers la couverture. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il a trop chaud ? »

« Il faut qu'il transpire, mais il faut faire attention à ce qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements secs pour que tu le changes »

James regarda alors un moment sa femme reprendre les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Harry. Il reporta son attention sur son fils qui ne dormait toujours pas. Il le berça un peu en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Il ne supportait pas de voir son bébé malade. S'il avait pu, il aurait pris pour lui toute la fièvre du petit garçon. Il se souvint alors de l'énorme poussée de fièvre que le petit garçon avait déjà eu quelques mois plus tôt et qui avait nécessité son hospitalisation. Cette pensée le glaça d'effroi. A cet instant, Lily revint avec un nouveau pyjama pour Harry.

« Tiens chéri. Tu veux bien le changer ? »

« Bien sur, mais Lily… Tu ne crois pas que… Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être une nouvelle crise de Magiolis ? »

La jeune femme le regarda un moment, étonnée, et s'approcha d'eux. Elle écarta un pan de la couverture pour mieux voir son petit garçon. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts

« Je ne penses pas. Le médicomage avait dit que les crises de fièvres seraient rares. Et puis, il est tout de même moins brûlant et ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait de magie spontanée. Il a simplement dû attraper un mauvais rhume »

« Tu es sure qu'il ne faut pas qu'on aille à Ste Mangouste ? » insista tout de même James

Il vit sa femme le regarder, partagée entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement.

« On ne va tout de même pas l'emmener à l'hôpital dès qu'il a un peu de fièvre. Ce n'est pas encore dramatique pour le moment. Si ça continue comme ça, on ira, mais pour le moment, je vais lui donner une potion contre la fièvre et on essayera de le recoucher » décréta la jeune femme en souriant avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

James se repensa alors vers son fils. Il aurait tout de même pouvoir montrer Harry à un médicomage. Il se leva et déposa Harry sur le canapé. Il lui ôta son pyjama trempé et lui mit le sec. Puis il le reprit dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

« James ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna alors. Lily se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Elle tenait une grande fiole entièrement vide.

« On a plus de potion anti-fièvre » annonça-t-elle simplement

« Tu ne peux pas en refaire ? » demanda James

« Je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients, ils n'ont pas survécu au déménagement. De toute façon, il faut plusieurs heures pour la confectionner ! »

« On fait comment alors ? » demanda James qui n'avait jamais eu autant envie de prendre la première cheminée pour Ste Mangouste.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais aller en chercher quelque part. Je ne pense pas que Sirius et Océane en aient, mais Molly Weasley en a certainement »

James la regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Tu veux que j'ailles chez les Weasley chercher une potion ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il faut bien soigner Harry ! » répondit Lily en s'approchant de lui « Tu veux bien y aller ? »

James soupira. Il n'avait pas spécialement de débarquer si tôt dans la matinée chez des gens, aussi sympathique soient-ils, mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais de Harry. Il redonna le petit garçon à sa maman et prit la direction de l'escalier.

« J'y vais ! J'y vais ! » lança-t-il en montant la première marche.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, renonça à se peigner, de toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé. Lily l'attendait au pied de l'escalier. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la cheminée. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et lança une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. Il sentit sa tête tournoyer à une vitesse folle et lorsqu'il rouvrir enfin ses yeux qu'il avait fermé pour se protéger de la cendre, il se retrouva en face d'un pied de chaise.

Il trouvait très étrange de voir une pièce depuis la hauteur de la cheminée. Il se mit à penser que c'était sans doute ainsi que Harry voyait le monde qui l'entourait et se demanda comment son fils pouvait se montrer alors aussi intrépide alors que la moindre chaise avait des allures d'armoires normandes.

« Euh… Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il

La chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui bougea alors et un petit garçon roux en descendit. Il vit le garçonnet s'agenouiller devant lui et le regarder en souriant.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter ! » lança-t-il. C'était Bill

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait m'appeler James ! » répondit tranquillement James en souriant « Est-ce que tes parents sont là ? »

« Oui ! Papa s'occupe de Ginny et maman essaye de réveille Charly ! »

« Tu peux aller en chercher un ? »

« Bien sur ! » déclara le petit garçon en se relevant. « PAPAAAAAA ! Il y a monsieur James dans la cheminée ! »

James grimaça. Bill avait plus hurlé qu'appelé. Arthur arriva rapidement, Ginny dans ses bras.

« James ? Bonjour ! Qu'elle surprise ! » lança-t-il

« Bonjour Arthur. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez une potion contre la fièvre car nous n'en avons plus et Harry est malade » répondit James tout en commençant à se dire que ses genoux le faisait horriblement souffrir.

« Je pense que nous avons ça. Mais ne restez pas comme ça, venez nous rejoindre ! » déclara Arthur en souriant « Nous vous attendons »

« Très bien j'arrive » répondit James en ôtant sa tête de la cheminée.

Il se releva, le visage couvert de cendre dans son salon.

« J'y vais » lança-t-il simplement

Puis reprenant une plus importante poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre avant d'y entrer et de prononcer très clairement « Le Terrier ».

Il arriva dans la cuisine des Weasley quelques secondes plus tard. Il sortit de la cheminée et s'épousseta. Il aperçut alors Bill qu'il salua en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Il ne vit Arthur nulle part. Il allait demander à Bill où était son père quand un bruit dans l'escalier le fit tourner la tête.

« Alors comme ça mon pauvre Harry chéri est malade ! » s'écria Molly en se précipitant sur James pour poser un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

« Oui, Lily pense qu'il a un mauvais rhume » répondit James en serrant la main de Arthur qui était arrivé derrière sa femme.

« Avec le temps qu'on a eu ses derniers jours, ce n'est pas étonnant… » marmonna Molly en se précipitant dans ses placards.

« Je déteste le voir malade » lança James en la regardant faire.

Molly se mit à sourire. Elle se redressa trois fioles dans les mains.

« Arthur était aussi inquiet. La première fois que Bill a eu de la fièvre, il m'a presque fait une scène ! Il voulait l'emmener à Ste Mangouste ! » s'amusa-t-elle

James se contenta de sourire faiblement. Lui-même continuait à penser qu'il serait plus rassuré s'il pouvait emmener son fils dans l'établissement de soin.

« Mais pour une simple fièvre, ils vous renvoient directement chez vous » continua Molly en lui tendant les trois fioles. « Voilà ! »

« Tout ça ! » demanda James

« J'en ai beaucoup d'autre et le temps que vous en fassiez d'autre, elles pourront servir » répondit Molly en souriant.

James prit avec précaution les fioles de potion, remercia chaleureusement et promis que dès que son fils irait mieux, ils viendraient tous les trois les voir. Puis il se dépêcha de rentrer. Lily donna immédiatement la potion à Harry. Elle le berça encore un moment. Le petit garçon s'endormit alors profondément. Ils allèrent le coucher délicatement. La fièvre avait commencé à tomber et James se sentit rassurer. Il n'irait peut être pas à Ste Mangouste finalement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« Oui, Henry, je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas de colonies d'Acromentula qui a élu domicile sous ton lit ! » s'amusa Remus en tapotant la tête de son élève.

« Tu es vraiment vraiment vraiment sur ? Je serais quand même plus rassuré si tu venais vérifier ! » répondit Henry en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

Remus le regarda un moment, puis empoigna sa baguette et se leva. Il contourna le bureau sur lequel ils avaient tous les deux travaillé et fit signe au petit garçon de le suivre.

« Je veux bien aller jeter un coup d'œil, mais je suis convaincu qu'il n'y aura rien. Il n'y a plus d'acromentula, ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Je me demande bien comment une telle idée a pu arriver dans ta tête ! »

« C'est mon cousin Stan qui me l'a dit… »

« Et bien je crois que ton cousin Stan aura voulu te faire une farce »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre du petit garçon. Henry ouvrit la porte et entra en premier. Remus n'avait jamais vu une chambre d'enfant aussi bien rangé. Tout était exactement en place comme si rien n'avait touché depuis des années.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer dans ma chambre. J'ai une salle de jeu pour ça. Maman ne veut pas que ma chambre ne soit pas rangé » expliqua Henry qui avait surpris le regard étonné de son professeur.

« Très bien, occupons nous de ta colonie d'acromentula alors ! » lança Remus avec un sourire

Il se pencha et regarda sous le lit.

« Tu veux bien m'éclairer s'il te plait ? » lança-t-il profitant de l'occasion pour vérifier que son élève avait retenu ses leçons.

Henry se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol et brandit sa baguette.

« Lumos »

Le dessous du lit s'éclaira alors. Remus observa attentivement. Bien évidemment, il était désert.

« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien sous ce lit ! » lança-t-il en se relevant.

« Oui, excuse moi »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as bien fait de demander, il ne faut pas rester avec des craintes ou des angoisses. N'hésite pas à revenir me demander si quelque chose t'embête. Mais si tu veux un conseil, méfie toi de ce que pourras te raconter ton cousin Stan ! »

« Oui, Remus » répondit Henry en souriant.

Tous deux sortirent alors de la chambre que le petit garçon referma soigneusement. Puis il regarda sa montre et son visage se tendit.

« Il faut que je me dépêche ! Mon cours avec Kat ne va pas tarder ! Au revoir Remus, à la semaine prochaine »

« A la semaine prochaine » répondit distraitement Remus.

Alors que le petit garçon s'éloignait dans le couloir, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il devait essayer de sortir discrètement de la maison sans croiser Kathleen. Depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, il avait réussit à ne pas la croiser une seule fois. Il espérait pouvoir continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Il traversa le couloir, il voyait au bout la porte d'entrée. Soudain une main l'agrippa par son pull et l'attira dans le salon. Surpris, il se retrouva bloqué contre le mur, Kathleen plaquée contre lui.

« Ne sais-tu donc pas lire Remus Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix énervée.

Remus la regarda un moment, totalement abasourdi. Face à lui, elle ne faisait pas le poids, mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Il semblait totalement subjugué par elle. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle était en colère. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient lancés des éclairs. Ses cheveux flottaient tranquillement autour de son visage tendu par la colère, les lèvres pincées.

« Tu n'as pas eu mon hibou ? » continua-t-elle

« Si » se contenta de répondre Remus sans cesser de la dévorer des yeux.

« Alors tu me prends pour une idiote ! Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? C'est encore pire qu'avant que je t'écrive ! Je te répugne donc tant que ça ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! » s'exclama Remus en le regrettant aussitôt.

La jeune femme le regarda, visiblement flattée de sa réaction, mais encore énervée. Elle se mit à sourire légèrement mais reprit vite le contrôle de son visage pour lui redonner une apparence dure et sévère.

« J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi tu me fuis ? Tu as peur de moi ? » demanda-t-elle

Remus soupira. C'était plutôt à elle d'avoir peur de lui.

« C'est compliqué Kathleen… »

« Kat ! » le repris la jeune femme avec agacement. « Et ça ne répond pas à ma question ! »

« S'il te plait, je voudrais partir, tu en as fini avec moi ? » demanda le jeune homme en se dégageant facilement.

« Oh non Remus, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » répondit-elle alors qu'il lui tournait déjà le dos. « Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu repousses même mon amitié ! »

Remus s'arrêta alors mais ne se retourna pas. Il fixait la porte avec une furieuse envie de se retourner et de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser. La dernière phrase de la jeune femme était teintée de tristesse, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais il ne devait pas céder. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. En silence, il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie.

« Rendez-vous demain soir à 20h30 au '' Bon petit cuistot''. Ne sois pas en retard ! » lança-t-elle alors d'un air décidé alors qu'il allait franchir la porte.

En esquissant un sourire, Remus quitta le salon, prit son manteau et sortit de la maison, les joues en feu et l'esprit totalement tourné vers une jeune femme aux grands yeux noirs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt six : Cœur de Loup**

_« Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me laisser tenter._

_La victime est si belle et le crime est si gai »_

_Philippe Lafontaine_

Installé derrière son bureau, Sirius remplissait des formulaires. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ça, mais cela faisait aussi de son boulot à « Jasire entreprise » de noircir des parchemins. De temps en temps, son regard se posait sur le cadre qui trônait sur son bureau. Il contenait une photo d'Océane qui le regardait en lui faisant signe de la main. Il se mit à sourire. En apprenant qu'ils avaient embauché une jeune femme comme secrétaire, Océane avait foncé lui acheté ce cadre qu'elle lui avait donné en précisant bien que c'était pour le cas où « il lui viendrait à l'idée d'oublier qu'il a déjà une femme dans sa vie ». Il l'avait accepté en souriant et sans faire de commentaires, mais il savait déjà que cela ne lui serait pas utile. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier qu'Océane partageait sa vie. Il soupira quand il réalisa qu'il devait s'en retourner à ces parchemins. Il aurait bien voulut ne faire que les visites et les démarchages à domicile… Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait au beau milieu de l'après-midi, tout seul dans son bureau, James étant en rendez-vous à Gringott's et Remus en visite chez un probable futur client. Il n'y avait que Lucrécia, qui travaillait dans la pièce d'à côté. La jeune femme s'était révélée d'une efficacité redoutable. Ayant déjà travaillé dans une agence de ce genre, elle savait parfaitement gérer les hiboux et les demandes de communications par cheminée. Elle était d'une aide précieuse. Elle avait aussi le sens de l'humour et n'étais pas désagréable à regarder, ce qui ne gâtait rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à la photo de sa compagne. Il se mit à sourire. Cette fille ne l'intéressait vraiment pas, mais il avait bien l'intention de pousser Remus dans ses bras.

Le pauvre était célibataire depuis beaucoup trop de temps pour un jeune homme de cet âge ! Ce n'était pas sain ! Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec James et ensemble, il pourrait sans doute jeter leur ami dans les bras de leur charmante secrétaire. Si même lui avait réussit à trouver la femme qu'il lui fallait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Remus ne pourrait pas. Il suffisait tout simplement qu'il s'enlève cette idée que les loups-garous n'avaient pas le droit d'être avec une femme. Et cela ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- « Oui ? » lança-t-il

La porte s'ouvrit et Lucrécia apparut

- « Il y a une dame ici qui veut voir James. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas là, alors elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se contenter de toi… Je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

Sirius la regarda d'un air amusé et se leva.

- « J'arrive » lança-t-il.

Il sortit de son bureau et aperçu, assise sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, ses grands yeux verts rivés sur la porte de son bureau et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en épis blotti sur ses genou, Lily qui le regardait en souriant.

- « Tu te contenteras de moi ? Je suis presque vexé ! » lança-t-il en souriant

- « Je ne t'ai jamais caché que je préférais James ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je sais bien qu'à une certaine époque tu craquais pour moi ! »

- « Dans tes rêves Black ! » répondit Lily en éclatant de rire.

Sirius se tourna alors vers la secrétaire qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Lucrécia, laisse moi te présenter Lily Potter, la femme de James et Harry son fils qui soit dit en passant est surtout mon filleul ! »

- « James a déjà un enfant si grand ! » s'étonna Lucrécia en fixant Harry « Je pensais que ce n'étais encore qu'un bébé ! »

- « Et non, Harry a un an et demi » répondit Lily en souriant et en caressant la tête de son fils.

- « Lily » repris Sirius « Voici, Lucrécia Donaldson, notre secrétaire »

- « Travailler avec ses trois zouaves ne vous fait pas peur ? » demanda Lily en souriant

- « Pour le moment ils ne m'ont pas donné trop de fil à retordre, mais je vous en prie, tutoyez moi » répondit Lucrécia

- « Dans ce cas, c'est valable pour toi aussi » rétorqua Lily en souriant.

Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers Sirius.

- « James n'est pas là ? »

- « Non, il avait rendez-vous à Gringott's et il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait directement de là-bas. Pourquoi, c'est urgent ? »

- « Non, mais comme il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Harry, je me suis dit que j'allais venir lui donner des nouvelles »

- « Mais c'est vrai qu'il est malade ! Comment va ma petite crevette maintenant ? » demanda alors Sirius en prenant son filleul des bras de sa mère.

Il semblait un peu éteint et somnolent. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain, pris son pouce et ne bougea plus. En souriant, Sirius lui caressait machinalement la tête.

- « Il va un peu mieux. C'est bien une grippe. Et non pas une crise de Magiolis ! James s'est pris la tête avec ça ! Il voulait absolument l'emmener à Ste Mangouste ! » reprit Lily « Finalement, j'ai été chez un apothicaire et j'ai acheté toutes les potions qu'il fallait pour le soigner et d'ici deux jours, il sera remis sur pied. En attendant, il sera un peu amorphe, mon pauvre chéri »

- « Ca te fera des vacances ! » lança malicieusement Sirius avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son filleul. « Tu te plains toujours qu'il est trop casse cou ! »

- « Je préfère le voir casse cou et en forme que sage et malade » répondit Lily en souriant

- « Je sais bien » répondit Sirius

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant et se leva de sa chaise.

- « Tu me fais visiter ? Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis votre fabuleuse séance de peinture ! »

- « Mais avec plaisir ! »

Harry toujours calé contre lui, Sirius fit visiter les trois bureaux à la jeune femme. Elle grogna légèrement devant le bureau en désordre de son mari et ne put s'empêcher de le comparer avec celui parfaitement en ordre de Remus. La photo d'Océane sur le bureau de Sirius l'amusa beaucoup.

- « Je t'en offrirais une de Harry aussi, dès que j'aurais trouvé le temps d'aller acheter un nouvel appareil » déclara-t-elle en redéposant le cadre d'Océane

- « Bonne idée, il me manque la photo du petit bonhomme ici ! Oh, je pense que James va en ramener une ou deux, mais moi j'en veux une à moi ! Hein, ma petite crevette que tu me donneras une photo de toi »

Sans ôter son pouce de sa bouche, Harry hocha la tête.

- « Il est vraiment naze » déclara Sirius en rendant le petit garçon à sa maman.

- « C'est la potion que lui a donné le médicomage, elle l'a totalement sonné ! J'espère que les autres ne l'assommeront pas autant » répondit Lily en embrassant son fils. « Bon, ben je vais rentrer »

- « Si James repasse par ici, je lui dirait que tu es passée »

- « Dis-lui surtout que son fils va bien ! » lança Lily en souriant

- « Bien sur ! »

La jeune femme sortit alors de son bureau, il la raccompagna. Elle salua Lucrécia et quitta le bureau après leur avoir adressé un signe de la main.

- « Elle a l'air vraiment gentille » lança Lucrécia alors que la porte se refermer.

- « Oui, et James en est totalement fou » répondit Sirius en souriant « Et ça ne date pas d'hier ! »

- « Et son fils à l'air tellement mignon ! »

- « Il est vraiment adorable ! James a vraiment beaucoup de chance, non seulement il va aux rendez-vous à l'extérieur et en plus il a une chouette famille ! » bougonna la jeune homme avant de rejoindre son bureau sous les rires discrets de Lucrécia.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis là ! » lança joyeusement James en rentrant chez lui.

Il était de bonne humeur, son rendez-vous chez les gobelins s'était vraiment très bien passé et en retournant au bureau, Sirius l'avait rassuré sur l'état de santé de Harry. Il avança rapidement dans le couloir d'entrée et fut surpris de voir que personne ne lui répondait.

- « Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il alors.

A cet instant Dobby transplana près de lui dans un petit « pop ». Il s'inclina alors tellement bas que son drôle de nez en forme de groin touchait presque le sol.

- « Maître est rentré de son travail. Dobby doit dire au Maître que ma Maîtresse et mon petit Maître Harry ne sont pas à la maison, monsieur. Ils sont chez madame Océane, monsieur. Maîtresse à dit qu'ils n'allaient pas y rester longtemps monsieur »

- « Merci beaucoup Dobby » répondit alors James tandis que l'elfe disparaissait de la même manière qu'il était arrivé.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait bien aimé retrouver sa femme et son fils au coin du feu à son retour, mais comme ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder, il était inutile d'aller les chercher. Il se rendit dans le bureau qu'ils avaient aménagé au rez-de-chaussée pour y déposer ses affaires et monta à l'étage prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il se séchait quand il entendit la voix de Lily en bas. Elle parlait sans doute à Dobby. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit rapidement dans le salon. Assise sur le canapé, Lily lisait un roman tandis que Harry jouait dans son parc avec des modèles réduits de balais volants.

- « Bonsoir mon cœur » souffla-t-il quand il fut près de sa femme.

Lily tourna son visage vers le sien, il l'embrassa.

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant du parc pour embrasser son fils.

- « Très bonne » répondit simplement la jeune femme

- « Sirius m'a dit que Harry n'avait qu'une grippe » continua-t-il

- « Oui, le médicomage a dit qu'il serait rapidement guéri »

- « Tant mieux. Pauvre petit bonhomme, c'est pas marrant d'être malade. »

Il vint alors prendre place dans le canapé près de sa femme.

- « Et toi ? Ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant son livre

- « Excellente ! Je n'ai pas perdu la main avec les gobelins ! J'avance doucement mais sûrement ! » répondit-il en souriant

Lily le regarda un moment avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son roman. James la regarda attentivement pendant un long moment. Il aimait la regarder lire. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'histoire pour la comprendre, il pouvait tout lire sur son visage. Lorsqu'un passage était amusant, elle souriait et ses yeux semblaient rire, au contraire lorsque le passage était grave, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées. En ce moment, il devait y avoir de l'action car elle paressait vraiment captivé et ses yeux bougeaient à une vitesse folle passant d'une ligne à l'autre. Il pouffa alors discrètement et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur le rebord du canapé. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa totalement aller.

- « Debout mon gros fainéant, ce n'est pas l'heure de la sieste ! » souffla Lily à son oreille.

James se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda un moment autour de lui. La jeune femme le regardait en souriant. Il se redressa et sa massa la nuque qui était toute raidie de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi.

- « Je ne dormais pas ! » mentit-il dans un bâillement.

- « Bien sur ! » répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit et l'aida à se relever.

- « C'est l'heure de dîner monsieur Potter. Monsieur votre fils vous attend déjà dans la cuisine »

- « Très bien madame ma femme, j'arrive » déclara-t-il en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant.

Puis main dans la main, il se rendirent dans la cuisine, où Harry dans sa chaise haute était sous la surveillance de Dobby qui jouait avec lui. James et Lily s'installèrent à table tandis que l'elfe disparaissait. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, puis vint l'heure de prendre les médicaments.

Vexé que sa femme lui ai lancé que Harry posait moins de problème que lui pour prendre ses potions, James avala ses médicaments d'un trait, réprima son habituel grimace de dégoût et s'empêcha de courir se chercher un gigantesque verre de jus de citrouille. Lily le regarda d'un air amusé

- « Pourquoi faut-il que je te vexe pour que tu prennes enfin tes médicaments sans broncher ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant alors qu'elle surveillait que Harry finisse bien toute sa potion contre la fièvre.

- « Je ne suis pas vexé ! » bougonna James dont l'arrière goût amer des potions lui donnait un peu mal au cœur.

Lily ne répondit rien et se contenta de féliciter son fils qui avait tout bu.

- « Combien de temps encore je vais devoir prendre ces jus de chaussettes ? » demanda alors James en regardant de travers les fioles qui traînaient sur la table.

- « Il faudra que tu penses à le demander au docteur Cohen la prochaine fois que tu iras à Ste Mangouste »

- « Il faut encore que j'attende tout ce temps ! Je n'ai rendez-vous pour la visite que contrôle que dans trois semaines ! »

Il avait arrêter de ce rendre toutes les semaines à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais devait régulièrement aller faire vérifier son état de santé auprès du médicomage qui l'avait soigné.

- « Tu pourrais y faire un saut demain et demander à le voir. Il te recevrait peut-être… » suggéra Lily en souriant.

- « Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire ! J'irais demain en revenant du bureau »

James vit alors une ombre passer sur le visage de sa femme. Il la scruta un moment pour en être sur, mais ce sentant observée, elle lui fit rapidement un grand sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule.

- « Par Merlin ! Je ne m'étais rendu compte qu'il était si tard ! Harry devrait déjà être couché ! »

- « Laisse, je m'en occupe ! Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu de la journée » déclara James en se levant.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le pencha vers sa Maman qui l'embrassa tendrement, puis il se rendit dans la chambre du petit garçon. Il le mit en pyjama tout en lui faisant des chatouilles, il lui raconta une histoire assis par terre en tailleur, Harry confortablement installé sur ses genoux. Il le coucha, chercha la peluche Patmol dans toute la chambre avant de finalement la retrouver sous le lit, recoucha Harry qui en avait profité pour se remettre debout dans son lit et l'embrassa.

- « Bonne nuit bonhomme, fais de beaux rêves » souffla-t-il alors.

Il alluma d'un sort la veilleuse en forme de canard, éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre en souriant. Il aimait beaucoup tous ses petits instants passés avec son fils. Tout ses moments où il n'était rien d'autre que père. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et retrouva Lily, toujours installé dans le canapé, à la même place, lisant le même livre. Il se surprit à sourire. Maintenant que Harry était couché, son rôle de père était mis entre parenthèse. Il allait maintenant reprendre son rôle de mari amoureux et il s'apprêtait à livrer bataille contre le roman qui avait toute l'attention de sa femme. Il s'approcha tranquillement du canapé sans dire un mot et se glissa à ses côtés. Tout doucement, il laissait glisser son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira doucement vers lui. Lily semblait imperturbable. Alors que le cou de la jeune femme ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il repoussa délicatement les cheveux qui le cachaient à sa vue et approcha ses lèvres de la peau blanche. Il parsema le cou de sa femme d'une multitude de petits baisers. Il sentait des frissons parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Cela l'amusa, il s'aventura alors un peu plus bas sur la gorge jusqu'à être gêné par le col légèrement entrouvert de la chemise de Lily. Un bruit sourd lui indiqua que le livre était tombé sur le sol, il avait gagné. Il releva un peu la tête. Les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière, Lily souriait. Il déposa alors un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres et la sentit soupirer doucement.

- « J'ai été déçu de t'avoir ratée tout à l'heure. » souffla-t-il en continuant de picorer le visage de sa femme de tous petits baisers « J'aurais voulu être là pour te faire visiter nos bureaux… J'avais envie d'une présence féminine ».

Il lui embrassait alors les paupières quand il la sentit se raidir. Cela l'étonna. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

- « Tu avais Lucrécia ! » déclara alors Lily en se dégageant de son étreinte et en s'éloignant à l'autre bout du canapé.

Lucrécia ! Par Morgane, qu'est-ce que Lucrécia venait faire au milieu d'un moment de tendresse entre sa femme et lui ?

- « Lucrécia ? » demanda-t-il alors en se redressant

- « Ta secrétaire » lança-t-elle froidement

- « Ca, je sais, merci. C'est quoi le problème avec Lucrécia ? » demanda James qui décidément n'y comprenait rien.

- « C'est une fille ! Tu l'avais ta présence féminine ! »

James tomba des nues.

- « Je te l'avais dit qu'on avait engagé une fille comme secrétaire » rappela-t-il à Lily

- « Oui, mais tu avais oublié de me préciser qu'elle était sympathique et surtout très belle ! » rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voie sèche « Tout à fait le style de filles avec lesquelles tu sortais avant ! »

James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » s'amusa-t-il avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux devant le regard assassin que lui lança sa femme. « Par Merlin Lily, tu es jalouse ! »

- « Moi ? Jalouse ? »

- « Exactement, tu es jalouse de Lucrécia ! » répondit James en souriant.

Il vit Lily l'observer un moment, un peu en colère, avant de baisser les yeux et de répondre dans un souffle.

- « C'est normal, non ? Tu vas passer des journées avec cette beauté ! »

James la regarda un moment en souriant puis s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Je la verrais tout les jours, c'est vrai, mais je n'aurais qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez nous le soir pour te retrouver toi. »

- « Tu la trouve belle ? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix

- « Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas jolie, mais c'est toi qui est belle mon cœur. Tu es belle et en plus tu as ce charme fou qui me fait totalement craquer ! Et ça depuis de très nombreuses années » souffla-t-il

- « Mais moi, dans quelques mois je serais laide et aussi grosse qu'un éléphant alors qu'elle sera toujours aussi jolie et mince» murmura alors tristement la jeune femme sans cesser de fixer le sol.

James prit alors son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « J'espère que tu ne penses pas une seule seconde ce que tu viens de dire » souffla-t-il doucement

- « Mais James… »

- « Non, je t'interdis de penser des choses pareilles ! Mon cœur, j'aime les changements qui vont avoir lieu dans ton corps, entre autre parce que j'aime ce qu'ils signifient. Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi femme et aussi sensuelle que quand tu étais enceinte ! J'ai hâte de voir ton joli ventre s'arrondir, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ta poitrine se développé aussi ! Tu ne te souviens pas comme j'en étais fou quand tu attendais Harry ? »

Il vit sa femme se mettre à rougir et il l'entendit souffler un léger « si » en esquissant un faible sourire.

- « Lily, Je t'aime et je te désire et le fais que tu sois enceinte n'est pas un souci bien au contraire ! Tu portes mon bébé et ça me fait t'aimer encore plus ! Aucune autre femme ne tiens la distance. » continua-t-il doucement tout en laissant ses mains se promener sur le ventre de sa femme, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa poitrine.

- « Tu penses tout ce que tu me dis ? Tu ne me le dis pas juste pour me faire plaisir ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je suis toujours sincère quand je parle de ce que je ressens pour toi » répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « Dis le moi encore… » lança-t-elle alors dans un murmure

- « Quoi ? »

- « Que tu m'aime, que tu me trouve belle et que tu me désire » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

En souriant, James déboutonna entièrement la chemise de sa femme et l'ouvrit dégageant le ventre légèrement rebondi. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, souriant devant les frissons et les soupirs qu'il provoquait chez la jeune femme. Entre deux baisers il souffla

- « Je t'aime, tu as toujours été la plus belle pour moi et je te désire plus que tout »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ! Il avait pourtant bien décidé qu'il n'irait pas, mais au dernier moment, il avait eu des scrupules à poser un lapin à la jeune femme. Il était là, devant la porte du restaurant le « Bon petit cuistot ». Il se sentait totalement, stupide, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il était là ? Il n'allait tout de même pas faire demi-tour… Mais s'il restait et allait la voir, il n'était pas sur de résister à la tentation de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et se cogna plusieurs fois la tête contre le mur du restaurant. Pourquoi est-ce que pour lui tout devait être compliqué ? Pourquoi Sirius avait toujours l'air si sur de lui quand il allait à la rencontre des jeunes femmes ? Comment faisait-il ? Pourquoi tout était si simple pour lui ? Parce qu'il n'est pas un loup-garou ! lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Il soupira. Pour la troisième fois un serveur sortit de l'établissement et vint le voir.

- « Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à entrer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix polie mais agacée.

- « Pas encore » répondit Remus

Sans faire de commentaire, mais visiblement énervé, le jeune serveur retourna à l'intérieur de son restaurant.

Ridicule ! Il était ridicule ! Il allait entrer, aller la voir, lui dire fermement qu'il ne pouvait dîner avec elle et repartir aussi sec. Il ne lui posait donc pas de lapin, et il ne passait pas la soirée avec elle. Il était gagnant sur toute la ligne. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et entra enfin dans l'établissement.

- « Puis-je prendre le manteau de monsieur ? » demanda le jeune serveur qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

Avec un sourire désolé, Remus lui tendit son vêtement et scruta la salle des yeux. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des couples. L'ambiance était feutrée et agréable, il faisait bon, Remus sentit immédiatement le danger. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tienne bon et qu'il aille au bout de se qu'il avait décidé. Il observa un peu mieux la salle et la vit soudain. Dans un coin de la fenêtre, le menton posé sur une de ses mains, Kathleen regardait par la fenêtre d'un air digne. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, dégageant sa nuque et portait une robe rose sombre qui lui allait très bien. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Bonsoir » lança-t-il simplement en restant debout

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui fit fondre comme neige au soleil les bonnes résolutions du jeune homme.

- « Bonsoir Remus, tu as un peu de retard, mais j'ai faire comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte »

Remus esquissa un faible sourire. Il se sentait totalement désarmé face à elle. Il savait qu'il était fichu, il n'aurait pas le courage de repartir comme ça, en la laissant seule à sa table. « Et ça se dit Gryffondor ! » ironisa-t-il pour lui-même.

- « Tu comptes passer la soirée debout ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

Il était définitivement cuit. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il s'installa en face d'elle.

- « Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Je vais te dire que je pensais vraiment que tu ne viendrais pas » avoua la jeune femme tandis qu'une serveuse s'approcha d'eux.

Kathleen commanda un verre d'hydromel tandis que Remus se contentait d'un verre de jus de citrouille se qui fit pouffer la serveuse quand elle le quitta. Remus se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, mais il tenait à garder l'esprit le plus clair possible. Cela n'allait pas déjà facile avec cette femme superbe en face de lui, il n'allait tout de même pas consommé en plus de l'alcool. Kathleen le regardait d'un air amusé et piocha nonchalamment dans la petite assiette de cacahouètes qui trônait au milieu de la table. Remus prit sa serviette de table et la tritura nerveusement pendant un petit moment. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur eux et perdura jusqu'à ce que la serveuse leur amène leur boisson, prenne leurs commandes et qu'ils eurent tous deux presque terminé leurs verres.

- « Je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne, tu sais » lança alors la jeune femme d'un air un peu agacé « Tu n'es pas obligé d'être à se point tendu »

- « Je suis désolé… »

- « Tu n'as donc pas avalé ta langue ! C'est une bonne nouvelle » continua-t-elle

- « Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de venir » lança Remus en se levant

- « Non ! S'il te plait, reste. Excuse moi, mais je ne comprends pas ton attitude » lança-t-elle en lui attrapant la main.

Remus frissonna à se contact et retira sa main. Puis il reprit sa place et soupira.

- « Qu'attends-tu de moi, Kat ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix lasse.

- « Que tu me répondes franchement ! Je ne te plais pas ? »

Remus la regarda un long moment, et détailla son joli visage. Bien sur qu'elle lui plaisait. Un sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres, mais il s'en aperçut à temps et réussit à le masquer. Il ne devait pas faillir.

- « Je ne peux pas nier que je te trouve charmante » commença le jeune homme

- « Mais ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te répondre à tes attentes »

- « Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elles sont mes attentes, Remus ? Tu m'évites comme la peste depuis des semaines ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

A ce moment, la serveuse revint avec leur commande, interrompant la discussion au plus grand soulagement de Remus qui espérait vivement mais sans espoirs qu'elle en reste là. Mais à peine la serveuse avait quitté leur table, Kathleen revint à la charge.

- « Sérieusement Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que j'attends de toi ! »

- « Ta lettre était assez explicite »

- « C'est vrai. Tu l'as donc vraiment lue ! »

- « Evidemment ! »

- « Alors pourquoi tu as continué à m'éviter ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Remus, comme à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans le regard de la jeune femme se sentit comme hypnotisé. Il se sentait totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

- « Remus ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- « Excuse moi » souffla-t-il « Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise ni très doué pour aller vers les gens »

- « Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas faire alors ? » demanda-t-elle alors

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Kathleen ne cessait de le fixer.

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Remus se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quelle raison pouvait-il invoquer pour qui soit suffisamment forte pour qu'elle ne chercher plus à le séduire, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de résister ! Sortir d'une longue histoire qui s'est très douloureusement finie ? Ce ne serait qu'un défi de plus pour elle, le rendre à nouveau heureux ! Prétexter une maladie incurable et dangereuse ? C'était beaucoup trop proche de la réalité et de plus il aurait été impensable qu'on le laisse travailler avec un enfant !

- « Tu es marié ? » suggéra alors Kathleen sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Voilà ! Il avait trouvé sa solution.

- « Oui » répondit-il d'un air grave.

Il vit le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer et devenir blême. Il avait réussit.

- « Mais… Mais enfin… Tu n'as pas d'alliance » bafouilla-t-elle

- « Je n'aime pas porter de bijoux » répondit-il d'un souffle.

- « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

Elle semblait terriblement gênée et Remus eut mal pour elle.

- « Tu as dû te rendre compte que je n'aime pas parler de ma vie privée » répondit-il.

Elle soupira violemment et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je suis… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Pris de court, Remus souffla le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- « Lily »

Il se fit alors simplement remarquer qu'il venait purement et simplement de signer son arrêt de mort si jamais James apprenait qu'il venait de se servir de sa chère Lily.

- « C'est un très joli prénom… Je suppose que tu l'aimes… » continua Kathleen d'un air triste.

- « Enormément » répondit Remus en grimaçant intérieurement.

- « Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ! J'espère qu'elle le sait ! »

- « Elle me le dit souvent »

Cette conversation était une véritable torture pour lui. Il détestait mentir, il détestait se servir de ses amis et par-dessus tout il avait énormément de mal à s'entendre dire que Lily était folle de lui !

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Tu ne devrais pas être auprès d'elle ? » siffla la jeune femme en serrant les poings.

- « Elle… est à une soirée entre amie et je me suis dit que je te devais des explications » répondit Remus.

- « C'est très gentleman de ta part, même si tu aurais dû le faire beaucoup plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité d'être ridicule »

- « Kat, tu n'es pas ridicule, tout est de ma faute » lança Remus

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Tu as une photo d'elle ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à déglutir. Elle voulait une photo ! Il se souvint alors qu'il avait dans son portefeuille une photo de l'époque de Poudlard, prise juste avant qu'ils ne quittent Poudlard à la fin de leur septième année. Lily posait avec eux… dans les bras de James ! En soupirant, il la sortit tout de même et la lui tendit. Kathleen la regarda un long moment l'air grave.

- « Elle est belle… Ses yeux surtout sont superbes ! Mais qui est le garçon qui la sert dans ses bras ? »

- « Un de mes meilleurs amis. Il s'appelle James. Lily et lui sont… sortis ensemble un petit moment avant … »

- « Qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de toi » continua la jeune femme à sa place au grand soulagement de Remus qui se sentait incapable de prononcer cette phrase. « Pourquoi as-tu gardé cette photo d'elle et son ex ? »

- « Je l'aime bien » répondit laconiquement le jeune homme et Kathleen sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse.

Elle lui rendit la photo.

- « Tu n'es pas jaloux… C'est bien » constata-t-elle

Remus esquissa un faible sourire, il n'était effectivement pas un garçon jaloux, mais James…

- « Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir forcé la main. Si j'avais su, jamais je… »

- « Je t'en prie » la coupa Remus « N'en parlons plus ! »

Kathleen le regarda en souriant faiblement.

- « On peut tout de même être ami ? » demanda-t-elle

- « J'ai… du mal à me lier avec les gens, je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je ferais tout pour qu'on s'entende bien, tout d'abord parce que nous sommes collègues et ensuite parce que tu es vraiment une fille bien » répondit le jeune homme.

Kathleen soupira. Remus se leva alors et déposa le prix de son dîner sur la table.

- « Je vais partir maintenant. Je m'excuse encore de ne rien t'avoir dit plus tôt »

- « Ce n'est rien Remus, cela ne me regardait pas après tout ! »

- « A bientôt »

- « A bientôt »

Remus se tourna alors et alla récupérer son manteau. Avant de sortir du restaurant, il jeta un rapide regard en direction de la jeune femme. Kathleen avait caché son visage entre ses mains et secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Le cœur de Remus se serra mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire s'il voulait qu'elle l'oublie et ainsi qu'elle soit en sécurité.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt sept : Partir en guerre**

_« Partir, c'est mourir un peu_

_A la guerre, à la guerre_

_C'est un drôle de petit jeu_

_Qui ne va guère aux amoureux »_

_Francis Lemarque ( Quand un soldat)_

C'était le grand soir. Albus Dumbledore, au bout de la table de la cuisine de la vieille chaumière de l'Ordre du Phoenix regardait d'un air grave les dix membres de l'Ordre qui se préparaient activement à la mission. Severus Rogue n'était bien sur pas parmi eux, se préparant côté mangemorts à la bataille. Il soupira. Il avait beau savoir que cette mission était indispensable pour asseoir la source d'information qu'il avait instauré parmi les partisans du Mage Noir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur l'issue de la soirée. Bien sur, il ne le laissait pas transparaître. Son regard grave se posa tour à tour sur ses « collègues ». Ils se préparaient soigneusement et avec concentration. Chacun vérifiait auprès des autres ce qu'il aurait à faire. Tout était soigneusement organisé. Quatre d'entre eux devait se rendre sur le lieu où leur fausse mission devait avoir lieu. Là, un piège les attendrais. Il tomberait dans une embuscade en ayant le temps de prévenir les six autres qui viendrait les rejoindre. Tous les dix avaient pour mission de faire durer la rencontre le plus longtemps possible en faisant tout pour se protéger au maximum. Ils devaient ensuite tous battre en retraite au petit matin, conférant ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres une impression de supériorité. Dumbledore pensait que se croyant supérieur, il en viendrait à commettre des erreurs qui pourraient l'affaiblir.

Il avait été décidé que l'un des dix participants blesse légèrement Rogue afin que tous soupçons concernant sa loyauté à Voldemort soient lavés. Bien sur, en contrepartie, le Serpentard s'était engagé à éviter le plus possible de toucher les membres de l'Ordre dans la mesure du possible.

- « Professeur ! » s'exclama alors Maugrey tirant Dumbledore de ses graves pensées.

Le vieux sorcier tourna sa tête en direction de l'auror qui fixait à travers la fenêtre la pénombre de l'extérieur.

- « Il y a deux personnes dehors ! » souffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

Dumbledore se leva et vint le rejoindre. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la chaumière, chacun se demandant qui pouvaient bien être ses deux personnes à l'extérieur. Le vieux professeur fixa un moment par la fenêtre. Dans la nuit sombre, on apercevait effectivement deux silhouettes sombres, apparemment en pleine conversation.

- « Vous pensez que ce sont des moldus ? » grogna Maugrey

- « Il y a des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu, je pense que nous avons affaire à des sorciers » répondit-il simplement

- « Ce sont des mangemorts dans ce cas ! » s'exclama l'auror en sortant précipitamment sa baguette.

- « Du calme, Alastor » souffla simplement Dumbledore en souriant « Je ne penses pas que nous ayons à craindre quoi que se soit ».

Il s'approcha alors de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée.

- « Vous n'allez tout de même pas y aller ! » s'écria Kingsley

Le vieux professeur se contenta de lui sourire et sortit. Dans la nuit noire qui l'entourait, il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait les deux silhouettes.

- « C'est ridicule ! Maintenant que nous sommes là, on a plus qu'à entrer ! » chuchota l'une des deux personnes

- « Si jamais elle apprend ça, je suis mort ! » répondit l'autre d'un air hésitant.

- « Fais moi rire ! Tu te tires de chez toi en pleine nuit ! De toutes façons tu vas te faire enguirlander ! »

- « Elle dormait quand je suis parti ! Mais ce n'est pas la question. Tu as raison, maintenant qu'on est là, allons-y » décida finalement la deuxième personne.

Brandissant alors sa baguette, Dumbledore fixa l'endroit d'où venait la conversation.

- « Lumos » souffla-t-il

Une lumière vive apparut alors dans la noirceur de la nuit et le professeur ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver face à face avec Sirius et James qui, par contre affichaient un air étonné particulièrement risible.

- « Professeur ! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

En souriant, Dumbledore les regarda un moment.

- « Je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas à l'envie de venir. Je vous en prie, suivez moi à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas pris le temps de mettre ma cape, et l'air est frisquet »

Un peu penaud, les deux hommes le suivirent à l'intérieur où ils furent accueillit par des regards amusés. Ils firent un discret signe de la main pour saluer l'assemblée et Maugrey s'approcha d'eux.

- « Black et Potter ! Comment être surs que ce sont vraiment eux ? » demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- « Voyons Alastor, cessez de voir le mal partout » lança Dumbledore « Cette chaumière est soumise au Fidelitas, seuls les vrais Sirius et James peuvent pénétrer ici »

L'auror laissa échappé un grognement sourd, mais ne fit aucun commentaire intelligible.

- « Nous voulions savoir comment ça se passait ! » lança Sirius de but en blanc

- « L'opération n'a pas encore commencer, mais nous sommes bien d'accord, vous n'y participerait pas »

- « Oui » répondit gravement James, la mâchoire crispée.

Dumbledore soupira.

- « Venez avec moi à l'étage, j'ai à vous parler » déclara-t-il en commençant l'ascension de l'escalier.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais entendit derrière lui les marches craquer signe qu'ils le suivaient bel et bien. Il les conduisit dans une des chambres de l'étage et referma soigneusement la porte une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Il se retourna et constata qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux assis sur le bord d'un des deux lits de la pièce et le regardaient d'un air poli. Un peu plus, et il se serait cru de retour de quelques années en arrière, quand ils étaient si souvent convoqués dans son bureau de Poudlard.

- « Alors » lança-t-il en s'installant sur le second lit « Pourquoi êtes vous venus ici si vous saviez pertinemment que je ne vous laisserait pas me convaincre de participer à cette opération ? »

- « J'ai l'impression d'être un lâche en restant tranquillement en sécurité chez moi alors qu'ils vont risquer leur peau ! » lança alors James d'une voix douloureuse.

Visiblement Sirius était de son avis. Le vieux professeur soupira.

- « Tu n'es pas un lâche James, personne ne pense que tu en es un. Tu es juste encore trop faible pour participer à une mission de cette importance. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te faire courir le moindre risque. Harry à besoin de toi, non seulement en tant que père, mais aussi pour sa sécurité. C'est également valable pour toi Sirius »

Alors que Sirius semblait comprendre et accepter qu'on l'ai écarter de cette mission, James gardait les poing serré et son air grave.

- « Je suis incapable de protéger correctement mon fils » lança-t-il d'un air totalement abattu.

Dumbledore vit Sirius sursauter et fixer son ami avec incrédulité.

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu l'as déjà sauver des griffes de l'autre Taré à Halloween ! » s'exclama-t-il.

James soupira et se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la fenêtre non loin.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais protégé correctement ma famille ! Lorsque le manoir a été attaqué, je n'ai rien pu faire, il m'a neutralisé en un instant ! C'est Lily qui nous a tous sauvé ! Moi je n'ai rien fait ! » d'une voix douloureuse.

Le professeur soupira. Il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, James allait se reprocher son rôle dans l'attaque. Il comprenait maintenant beaucoup mieux son besoin de prouver à tous qu'il était capable de se mesurer à Voldemort et son envie de participer à cette mission.

- « Ne dis pas de sottises ! Ton rôle n'a pas été inutile contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire ! Tu étais prêt à mourir pour Harry et tu as donné à Lily le courage de résister à Voldemort. C'est à deux que vous avez gagné cette bataille » lança-t-il d'une voix grave.

- « Il a raison ! » renchérit Sirius « Bien sur je ne sais ce qui s'est passé que d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, mais à aucun moment je n'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un te reprochait de ne pas avoir fait le maximum ! »

- « Et pourtant… » souffla James d'un air malheureux « C'est Lily qui a caché Harry, c'est elle qui a fait croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'on l'avait envoyé ailleurs, c'est elle qui a résister et qui ne lui a rien dit »

- « Alors que Tu-Sais-Qui, TE torturais sous ses yeux James ! N'oublie pas ça ! » lança Sirius en le fixant.

- « Sirius a raison, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé » reprit Dumbledore.

Le professeur se doutait bien que ce n'était pas en une seule soirée qu'il parviendrait à ôter l'impression de culpabilité qui avait gagné James, mais le fait qu'il ait finalement lâché ce qu'il devait garder sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps lui sembla être un point positif. Il se promit de parler rapidement à Lily de cette conversation car il soupçonnait fortement le jeune homme d'avoir caché ses sentiments à sa femme. Il vit en souriant Sirius se lever et aller poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de soutien.

- « Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait » souffla-t-il à James qui même s'il appréciait ce geste, n'en semblait pas moins dubitatif.

A cet instant, Maugrey frappa à la porte et vint le prévenir que la mission était sur le point de commencer. Dumbledore le remercia et l'informa qu'il ne tarderait plus à redescendre.

- « Vous allez rentrer chez vous maintenant » lança-t-il d'une voix ferme « Je ne veux pas que vous assister au lancement de l'opération »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais, James ! Rentre chez toi et repose toi. Toi aussi Sirius. Retournez près de vos compagnes »

Les deux jeunes hommes semblèrent alors se résigner et s'échangeant un rapide regard, s'avancèrent vers la sortie.

- « Professeur ? » lança tout de même James avant de sortir « Lily, ignore que je suis venu ici… Si vous pouviez… gardez le secret »

- « Comptes sur moi James, mais maintenant, dépêche toi de la rejoindre » répondit-il en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Sirius ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il avait dit à Océane qu'il allait faire un tour et la jeune femme l'avait cru. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle sache qu'il était allé au Quartier Général. Elle se serait inquiétée et il n'avait pas du tout envie de cela. Il quitta ses chaussures dans l'entrée et grimaça en sentant à travers ses chaussettes le sol glacé sous ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas en silence avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le salon. La lumière d'un feu qui brûle doucement. Océane avait dû oublié de l'éteindre avant d'aller se coucher. Il avança sans faire de bruit quand il aperçut une silhouette assise sur le canapé, enroulée dans une épaisse couverture, en train de contempler le crépitement des flammes.

- « Océane ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il alors

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui en souriant.

- « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu m'attendais… » constata plus que ne demanda le jeune homme

- « Oui » avoua-t-elle alors

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il la vit fermer les yeux.

- « Tu aurais dû aller te coucher, tu as besoin de sommeil » chuchota-t-il

- « Je n'avais pas envie de me coucher sans toi » glissa-t-elle

La jeune homme se mit alors à rire doucement et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- « C'est normal, je t'ai rendu totalement folle de moi »

- « J'aime ta modestie Sirius » répondit-elle en se relevant. « J'ai envie d'un thé, tu veux quelque chose ? »

- « Non merci » répondit-il en baillant.

- « Montes te coucher, je te rejoint » lança-t-elle en se rendant dans la cuisine.

- « Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je t'attend ma belle » répondit-il en la suivant.

Tandis qu'elle versait de l'eau dans une petite marmite qu'elle posa sur le feu, Sirius s'installa à la table. Il pensait à la mission qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir y participer. Il se sentait tellement frustré et inutile à l'idée d'être tranquillement chez lui alors que d'autre risquait leur vie. Ce qu'avait dit James aussi le tracassait. Comment son ami pouvait-il une seule seconde penser qu'il n'avait pas fait le maximum pour sauver sa famille ce soir là ? Comment pouvait-il se sentir coupable de quoi que se soit alors qu'il était la victime ?

- « Sirius ? »

Interrompu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme releva sa tête vers elle et lui sourit, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était appuyé sur l'évier de manière à le voir.

- « Je sais où tu étais ce soir » lança-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Sirius sursauta légèrement, se redressa et la fixa dans les yeux. Comment ça elle savait où il était allé ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu imaginer ? Il espérait qu'elle ne le croyait pas avec une autre femme.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Je sais que tu es allé au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix ce soir… Et il y a de fortes chances pour que James y soit allé aussi, Lily est passé me voir tout à l'heure » expliqua-t-elle

Sirius grimaça et se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise. Il n'avait donc pas été aussi discret de ça finalement…

- « C'est vrai, on était là bas tous les deux. On voulait voir comment ça se passait et on a eu une petite discussion avec Dumbledore. » souffla-t-il

- « Lily m'a expliqué pour la mission de ce soir… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé toi ? »

- « Je ne la faisais pas, je n'ai pas cru utile de te le dire, c'est tout » expliqua le jeune homme

- « Parce que si tu l'avais faite, tu me l'aurais dit peut-être ? »

Sirius baissa la tête un moment en soupirant avant de relever la tête sans cesser de se balancer d'avant en arrière avec sa chaise.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de t'inquiéter. Tu sais très bien que ce ne serait pas bon pour le bébé »

- « Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de ce qui se passe dans l'Ordre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- « Moins tu en sais, moins tu es en danger. Et puis, si je me fais pincer à faire un truc pas très légal, tu ne seras pas inquiétée si tu ne sais rien » répondit le jeune homme d'un air sur de lui.

Il avait déjà réfléchit à la question et s'était la meilleur solution à son sens.

- « C'est quand même un comble que l'on vive ensemble et que ce soit Lily qui m'apprenne les choses concernant ce que tu fais ou ne fais pas pour l'Ordre »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. En continuant son mouvement de balancier, il se disait que c'était ainsi et que ce n'était pas très grave après tout. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil verser l'eau frémissante dans sa tasse et prendre place en face de lui. Il eut alors comme une sorte de pressentiment étrange.

- « Sirius, j'ai envie de m'engager dans l'Ordre du Phoenix » lança-t-elle alors en remuant son thé de sa cuillère.

- « QUOI ? » hurla Sirius en manquant de tomber à la renverse.

Le jeune homme espérait de toutes ses forces avoir été victime d'une hallucination auditive.

- « Tu m'as très bien entendu » continua-t-elle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- « Mais tu es totalement folle ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, je refuse ! » s'énerva-t-il soudain en se levant.

- « Je ne te demande pas ta permission Sirius, je t'informe juste que je vais le faire »

Sirius se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Insouciante ! Elle était totalement insouciante. Elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de l'Ordre, c'était bien trop dangereux ! Qui pouvait bien lui avoir donner cette envie stupide ?

- « C'est Lily qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Océane reposa alors violement sa tasse sur la table d'un air énervé.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ne crois pas que ce soit quelqu'un qui m'ait mit cette idée en tête ! Je sais réfléchir toute seule tu sais ! Et j'ai décidé que moi aussi je voulais m'engager dans la lutte »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je refuse que tu le fasses ! » répéta Sirius très énervé.

Il était totalement contre et il ferait tout pour dissuader la jeune femme de se lancer dans cette folie.

- « Et au nom de quoi tu refuses cela ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Mais bon sang ! Je serais mort de trouille de te savoir parmi nous ! Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir en danger ! Tu as pensé à ça ! Et le bébé ? Tu penses au bébé quand tu décides de partir en guerre ! » lança-t-il alors

- « Je comprends très bien que tu ais peur pour moi. Je suis bien terrifiée moi quand tu pars ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix calme « Et bien sur je ne compte pas faire de mission avant l'accouchement, mais je pourrais quand même participer aux réunions et me tenir au courant »

Sirius s'approcha alors d'elle et tomba à ses genoux. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda d'un air suppliant.

- « Océane, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça ! Je te ferais un compte rendu détaillé de chaque réunion si tu veux. Tu seras au courant de tout, je te le jure ! Mais s'il te plait ne rentre pas dans l'Ordre ! »

La jeune femme soupira.

- « Sirius, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire ! J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile dans cette guerre ! »

Sirius secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de refus.

- « Tu peux me comprendre tout de même ! Toi aussi tu t'es engagé, parce que ça représente quelque chose d'important pour toi ! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas aller moi aussi au bout de mes convictions ? »

- « Parce que je t'aime, voilà ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- « James aussi aime Lily et pourtant elle est dans l'Ordre »

- « James n'a jamais voulu que Lily fasse partie de l'Ordre ! Il a toujours eu beaucoup trop peur de la perdre ! Il est mort de trouille dès qu'elle est en mission, il est dans des états pas possibles »

- « Pourtant elle fait quand même partie de l'Ordre ! »

- « Elle ne lui a pas laisser le choix ! Elle lui a forcé la main et elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! »

Sirius se releva alors et fit quelque pas.

- « Et je suppose que c'est que tu es en train de faire »

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'il était inquiet et malheureux en cet instant ? Pourquoi insistait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle faire cela ?

- « Je ne te cache pas que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes mon choix et que tu ne sois pas fâché, Sirius, mais je le ferais avec ou sans ton accord. » murmura-t-elle doucement en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et vint se caler dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas mais elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille et le jeune homme fit alors de même en soupirant.

- « Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis d'accord… Mais je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Je ferais comme James… »

- « Tu me soutiens alors ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- « Disons plutôt que je tolère la situation, mais je pose une condition »

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Pas de mission pour toi tant que le bébé n'aura pas un peu grandit et même après, je voudrais que tu fasses le moins de missions possible »

Océane se mit à sourire tout contre son torse.

- « Ca me va ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondors pour partir bille en tête à une mission ! Je mettrais au profit la froide intelligence des Serdaigles pour élaborer les plans ! »

Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front et il la sentit soupirer de soulagement tout contre lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses craintes ne faisaient que commencer.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu veux encore un peu de thé ? » demanda Océane en tendant la théière à Lily qui refusa en souriant.

- « Harry ne touche pas à ça ! »

Lily se leva d'un bon et d'une tape sur la main fit lâcher à son fils le bord de la nappe de la table de la salle à manger sur laquelle était posé un très joli vase. Harry la regarda un moment avec colère avant de se mettre à pleurer. Lily le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé où elle était assise et l'y installa.

- « Sois sage » lança-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Océane regardait son amie d'un air amusé.

- « Arrête de pleurer où tu vas réveiller tonton Sirius ! » continua Lily d'un ton calme alors que Harry continuait à hurler.

- « Oh, il est largement temps qu'il se lève de toute façon » répondit Océane en scrutant les escaliers « Eh Harry, ça te dirait de monter là-haut pour voir Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle directement au petit garçon qui arrêta de pleurer instantanément.

- « Vi ! » déclara-t-il en se mettant debout et en tendant les bras.

Océane se leva et le prit dans ses bras en grimaçant.

- « Il commence à être lourd » souffla-t-elle en le replaçant confortablement contre ses hanches

- « Il peut monter les marches tu sais » lança Lily en la regardant s'avancer vers l'escaliers

- « Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire… En plus, là, il appuie sur mon ventre et c'est désagréable… »

La jeune femme posa Harry sur la seconde marche et lui donnant la main, elle l'aida à gravir les nombreuses marches. Le petit garçon était un peu essoufflé en arrivant tout en haut mais tellement ravi de voir son parrain qu'il se mit à courir dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. En souriant, Océane la lui ouvrit et sans faire de bruit, il s'approchèrent tous les deux du grand lit dans lequel Sirius dormait comme un bienheureux sans se douter de se qui l'attendait. La jeune femme souleva l'enfant et le posa sur le lit. A quatre pattes, Harry s'approcha de son parrain et déposa un bisou sonore sur la joue. Sirius grogna un peu et se retourna au grand amusement du petit garçon. Il se tourna vers Océane qui l'encouragea d'un petit signe de la main et Harry entreprit donc l'escalade du dos de son parain. Il retomba lourdement de l'autre côté de ce dernier. Sur le dos, les jambes en l'air, il éclata de son rire d'enfant réveillant complètement le jeune homme.

- « Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

- « Bonjour chéri ! » lança joyeusement Océan en s'asseyant près de lui.

Sirius se redressa, embrassa la jeune femme et prit Harry sur ses genoux.

- « Alors canaille ! Tu viens me réveiller comme ça ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me laisser faire ! » déclara-t-il en commençant à le chatouiller.

Harry se mit à rire. Il riait si fort que Océane crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

- « Vas-y doucement quand même Sirius » lança-t-elle alors que le jeune homme calmait un peu sa torture.

Harry parvint à se redresser, il était tout rouge, essoufflé et les cheveux en bataille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se ruer sur son parrain en essayant de le chatouiller à son tour de ses petites mains. Sirius se laissa alors lourdement tomber sur le côté.

- « Arrêtes Harry ! Je me rends tu es le plus fort ! » lança-t-il en riant tandis que Harry continuait à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour chatouiller le jeune homme.

Océane les regarda tous les deux d'un air amusé. A cet instant, elle entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte. Elle se leva.

- « Je vais voir qui c'est » annonça-t-elle dans l'indifférence générale des deux garçons.

Elle descendit les escaliers prudemment tout de même et en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle aperçut Lily qui invitait le professeur Dumbledore à s'asseoir.

- « Bonjour professeur ! » lança-t-elle en s'approchant tandis que Lily lui servait une tasse de thé.

- « Bonjour Océane. Tu es resplendissante. La grossesse transforme vraiment les jeunes femmes » lança galamment le vieux sorcier.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire.

- « Qu'as-tu fait de mon fils ? » demanda Lily

- « Ils sont en train de se battre là-haut… Harry avait l'avantage quand je suis partie »

- « Je suis rassurée alors ! » répondit Lily en souriant.

- « Sirius et James ne vous ont pas trop ennuyé hier soir ? Ils n'ont pas trop traînés dans vos jambes ? » demanda alors Océane en s'asseyant en face du professeur qui les regarda Lily et elle d'un air amusé.

- « Vous saviez donc qu'ils étaient venus au Quartier Général hier soir ? »

- « Professeur, il n'y a que James et Sirius qui aient réellement cru que nous n'étions pas au courant ! » répondit Lily en souriant « Mais je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été soulagé de le voir rentré »

- « Moi aussi » ajouta Océane en se servant largement des petits gâteaux.

- « Ils ont étés très bien. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qui se passait, de se rapprocher de l'action. Mais ils sont partis avant que tout ne commence et je suis venu ce matin leur faire le compte rendu » expliqua le professeur avant de porter à ses lèvres la tasse de thé fumant.

- « Je vais aller chercher James dans ce cas » déclara Lily en se levant « Monsieur dort encore, mais je vais rapidement le tirer du lit. Je te confie Harry, Océane »

- « Compte sur moi. Dès qu'il aura achever Sirius, il descendra les escaliers tout seul et ira se servir un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu, comme d'habitude » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

Lily éclata d'un léger rire en sortant de la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air très amusé regardait Océane en souriant. La jeune femme eut un peu de mal à déglutir, mais pensa que c'était l'occasion parfaite de parler à Dumbledore.

- « Professeur » se lança-t-elle « J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ses derniers temps, sur la guerre, et sur ce que j'en pensait, quelles étaient mes opinions et ce que je pensais de celles de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et puis, il y a aussi toute cette histoire autour de Harry que Sirius m'a expliqué et tout… Finalement, j'en suis venue à la conclusion suivante, cette guerre est la mienne aussi et je ne veux pas pour mon bébé d'un monde tel que Vous-Savez-Qui nous prépare alors… j'ai décidé de m'engager à vos côtés dans l'Ordre du Phoenix »

Elle scruta alors le visage du professeur Dumbledore, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

- « Je constate effectivement que cette décision a été réfléchie. Es-tu bien sure que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave

- « J'en suis sure professeur ! J'ai tellement envie de me rendre utile ! »

- « Et qu'en pense Sirius ? »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » lança ce dernier depuis le haut des escaliers.

Océane se retourna, il tenait Harry dans ses bras et descendit rapidement les marches. Il déposa ensuite Harry sur le sol et alla serrer la main du professeur.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'engage dans l'Ordre, mais c'est sa décision et pas la mienne. Je tolère juste le fait qu'elle le fasse. Mais de toute façon , je l'aime et quelque soit son choix, aussi pénible soit-il pour moi, je serais avec elle » continua Sirius en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme qui prit sa main dans la sienne en souriant.

- « Tu es une jeune femme intelligente, Océane. Tes idées pourront nous être précieuses » ajouta Dumbledore « Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous si c'est ce dont tu as vraiment envie »

- « C'est vrai ! Oh ! Merci professeur ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant et en allant serrer la main de son ancien directeur.

- « Bien sur, tout comme Lily, tu ne feras pas de missions tant que tu seras enceinte » ajouta le professeur.

- « Bien sur » répondit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur son ventre légèrement rond.

Puis elle se tourna en souriant vers Sirius qui esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. A cet instant, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Lily et James entrèrent dans la pièce. James était encore à moitié endormit et grogna un vague bonjour au milieu d'un bâillement. Harry se précipita sur lui en riant et son père le prit dans ses bras. James cala sa tête sur le haut de celle de son fils et ferma les yeux donnant l'impression de se rendormir sur cet étrange oreiller. Mais Lily le tira par le bras en souriant et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- « Si tu n'étais pas parti au Quartier Général hier soir, tu serais sans soute plus en forme ce matin ! » le gronda gentiment Lily en s'installant également.

James se réveilla d'un coup et Sirius se redressa.

- « Vous aviez dit que vous ne le leur diriez pas ! » s'indigna James

- « Elles ont devinés toutes seules ! » se justifia le professeur en souriant.

Les deux garçons observèrent un moment leur compagne respective d'un air étonné avant de finalement échanger un regard amusé en haussant les épaules.

- « Je suis venu ce matin » reprit Dumbledore « pour vous faire le compte rendu de notre mission d'hier. Mais il faut en plus que je vous présente notre nouvelle collègue. Océane rejoint désormais l'Ordre du Phoenix »

- « C'est vrai ! » s'exclama James avant de fixer son ami d'un air grave tandis que Sirius ferma les yeux en acquiesçant.

- « C'est génial ! Bienvenue ! » lança Lily en souriant.

Les joues d'Océane prirent une légère teinte rosée.

- « Il y a plus important que mon entrée dans l'Ordre, professeur ! » protesta-t-elle en bafouillant légèrement.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration. Les quatre adultes étaient suspendus à ces lèvres et même Harry semblait être attentif à ce qui se passait.

- « Nous avons envoyé dix personnes sur cette mission, plus Severus qui, bien évidemment, était du côté des mangemorts. Il y a eu six blessés, mais aucun n'est réellement en danger. Comme prévu nous sommes tombé dans le piège qu'ils avaient organisé. Notre système de protection était bien conçu et nous avons blessé de nombreux alliés de Vous-Savez-Qui. La lutte à durer de longues heures et ne s'est achevé qu'au petit matin quand, conformément au plan, nous avons fuis »

- « Tout c'est donc bien passé… » lança Lily

- « Tout s'est passé comme nous voulions que ça se passe. Je n'ai pu avoir qu'une brève discussion avec Severus, mais il semble qu'il est regagné la confiance de Voldemort. J'en saurais plus quand il sera venu me faire son rapport. »

Tout le monde se détendit alors. Cette mission, qui était très délicate s'était finalement assez bien passée, sans trop de casse. C'était une bonne nouvelle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note de l'auteur :** MLT, merci infiniment pour les reviews que tu as laissé sur cette fic et sur mon OS « Ca ne te fait rien »… Tes reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur et je tiens vraiment à te remercier ! Si le cœur t'en dit, laisse moi ton adresse email la prochaine fois pour que je puisse te répondre

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt huit : Les ventres ronds**

_« Qu'il soit une fille ou un garçon  
Les cheveux bruns, les cheveux blonds  
Ce bébé sera un don  
Il reste le choix du prénom… »_

_Lorie_

Rogue veilla bien à rester en retrait. Il observait la scène. Dans le laboratoire d'alchimie secret situé dans le manoir de Lucius Malefoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait un rapide bilan de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Le jeune homme grimaça. Sa blessure à la jambe saignait abondamment, et tous les sorts de guérisons qu'il connaissait n'avaient soulagé que très légèrement sa douleur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui et appliqué sur la plaie béante un onguent bien spécial. Il se rappelait avoir souvent vu sa vieille elfe de maison en passé sur le dos meurtri de sa mère après qu'elle ai terminé une dispute avec son père. L'onguent soulageait la douleur et aidait à cicatriser la plaie mais Eileen Rogue, née Prince, garda jusqu'à sa mort de profondes entailles sur tout le dos, les bras, les jambes et sans doute aussi le ventre bien qu'il n'ai jamais pu le vérifier.

Rogue se mit alors à observer autour de lui ses « collègues » mangemort. Tous paraissaient tendus, presque anxieux. Bien sur, personne n'avait été ni tué, ni blessé, ni capturé au cour de la mission, mais ils n'avaient ni tués ni capturés aucun des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Leur Maître se contenterait-il d'une si maigre réussite ?

- « Alors Lucius ? Ce premier bilan ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix sifflante

Lucius Malfoy s'approcha rapidement et en silence du fauteuil où se tenait son Maître et tomba à genoux devant lui, ses yeux fixant le sol sale et glacial.

- « Extrêmement positif, Maître. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater lorsqu'ils ont pris la fuite en constatant votre grandeur, ils comptent six blessés. De notre côté seuls Rogue, Crabbe et Macnair ont étés touchés. »

Voldemort regarda ses partisans blessés d'un air de totale indifférence.

- « Cette mission me conforte dans l'idée que nous sommes plus fort qu'eux » siffla le mage noir d'un air supérieur. « Severus, tes informations étaient exactes et se sont révélées utiles. Nous avons encore plus affaibli ce stupide fan-club de Dumbledore qui nous nargue depuis trop longtemps déjà »

- « Je suis trop heureux de pouvoir vous servir mon Maître » assura Rogue d'une voix soumise.

- « Je l'espère bien, je l'espère bien. J'ai cru un instant que tu ne pourrais plus m'être utile. Je constate que tu as su tirer les confidences de certains de tes collègues »

- « Quelques infimes gouttes de Véritaserum dilué dans une tasse de thé, et ils ont gentiment collaboré » mentit Rogue avec conviction.

Un horrible rictus s'apparentant à un sourire naquit alors sur le visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Tout ceci annonce un avenir glorieux » reprit le mage noir en se levant du siège où il était assis. « L'avènement d'une ère nouvelle est proche ! Une ère où nous n'auront pas à côtoyer ses êtres dégénérés que sont les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes seront réduits en esclavage. La pureté du sang aura enfin la place qu'elle mérite. Nous sommes les créatures les plus évoluées de son monde, toutes les autres doivent subir notre loi ! »

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la salle. Des bouteilles d'absinthe apparurent ainsi que de légers verres en cristal. Lucius Malfoy en servit un verre qu'il tendit avec déférence à son maître qui le but d'un trait. Rogue refusa d'un signe de tête le verre que Goyle lui tendait. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet alcool beaucoup trop fort et il ne se sentait de toute façon incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit tant que la douleur de sa jambe ne se serait pas estompée. Il souffrait de plus en plus, mais il était inconcevable de quitter l'assemblée tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait dissout.

- « Mes fidèles »commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Bientôt, tous mes partisans pourront se réunir auprès de moi pour fêter ma victoire. Bientôt mes fidèles qui croupissent dans les geôles d'Azkaban seront de retour parmi nous »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Rogue tenta tant bien que mal de caché sa surprise à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Certes le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait déjà fait part de se projet. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre en parler lors d'une discussion privée et de l'annoncer ainsi au milieu de tous ses partisans dont certains n'étaient spécialement réputé pour être digne de confiance.

- « Voulez vous dire, Maître, que vous prévoyez de faire évader d'Azkaban vos partisans ? » demanda avidement Goyle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire et les cheveux de Rogues se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

- « Je ne dirais rien de plus pour l'instant. Sachez simplement que je saurais amplement récompenser ceux qui m'ont de tout temps prouvé leur loyauté ! Les Lestranges et Croupton, recevront entre autre des récompenses au-delà de toutes leurs espérances »

- « Et Pettigrow ? » tenta timidement un mangemort fraîchement débarqué du côtés des Ténèbres « Ne vous a-t-il pas révéler où vivaient les Potter ? »

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Le malheureux jeune homme qui avait si innocemment posé la question devint blême en voyant son Maître s'approcher de lui d'un air menaçant.

- « Ton nom ? » siffla-t-il en lui empoignant le col

- « Minkowsky » glapit le jeune homme

- « Et bien sache, Minkowsky que Pettigrow n'est rien d'autre qu'une larve répugnante rampant aux pieds de ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir. Il a pu me révéler l'endroit où se cachait les Potter que grâce à un coup de chance inimaginable ! Il ne mérite rien de spécial pour cela » cracha-t-il avant de jeter violemment le jeune homme sur le sol.

Ce dernier, littéralement terrifié se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sanglotant légèrement. Un coup de pied dans les côtes administrer par Macnair l'aida à se relever. Il garda néanmoins la tête baissée et resta un peu en retrait du groupe.

Rogue était soucieux. Tout cela semblait bien inquiétant. Il fallait absolument qu'il essaye de savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptaient réellement faire au sujet d'Azkaban pour permettre à Dumbledore d'intervenir en haut lieu. Bien sur, Janus Leyman se montrait encore moins conciliant que Barty Croupton, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, mais devant une telle menace, le nouveau dirigeant du département de Justice Magique ne pourrait pas rester inactif. Les deux seuls points positif qu'il retenait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se croyait réellement largement supérieur à l'Ordre du Phoenix et il ne semblait plus se soucier du fils Potter. En grimaçant, Rogue se contenta de remarquer que c'était sans doute cette seconde nouvelle qui allait le plus réjouir le directeur de Poudlard.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Confortablement installées au coin du feu, Lily et Océane consultaient de grands livres usés, tout en sirotant de grands bols de chocolat chaud en se gavant de biscuit. Les deux jeunes femmes profitaient du mauvais temps qui régnait à l'extérieur pour commencer à réfléchir au prénom qu'elles allaient donné à leurs enfants. Elles lisaient depuis de nombreuses heures de nombreux ouvrages consacrés aux prénoms, noircissant des morceaux de parchemins d'éventuelles idées et se demandaient mutuellement ce qu'elles en pensaient.

- « C'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais » soupira Océane au bout d'un moment

- « Oui, il faut bien choisir. Nos bébés garderont leurs prénoms toute leur vie » renchérit Lily en feuilletant encore une fois un vieux grimoire défraîchit « Je ne vais tout de même pas l'appeler Ruth ! »

Océane grimaça en faisant non de la tête. A cet instant, elles entendirent leurs hommes arriver. Ils parlaient fort et avec animation, ils revenaient d'un match de Quidditch amateur.

- « Alors les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda James en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa femme qui frissonna au contact de ses lèvres glacées.

- « Des listes de prénoms pour le bébé » expliqua Lily en les regardant s'installer sur le tapis près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer un peu.

- « Déjà ? » s'étonna son mari « On a encore le temps d'y réfléchir non ? »

- « Océane était en train de chercher, je me suis dit que j'allais le faire aussi mais pour le moment je n'ai rien trouvé qui me plaisait » expliqua Lily

- « Ca ne doit pas être si difficile que ça de trouver des prénoms ! » lança Sirius en piochant allégrement parmi la réserve de petits gâteaux.

- « Ne crois pas ça ! Ce n'est pas évident du tout ! » répliqua Océane

Sirius eut une moue dubitative qui déplu profondément à la jeune femme.

- « Et bien, vas-y, chéri ! Trouve moi des prénoms ! » lança-t-elle à l'encontre de son amoureux qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

- « J'aime bien Mélinda » lança-t-il en souriant

Les grimaces des deux jeunes femmes lui tinrent lieu de réponse.

- « Mais je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit, donner moi un peu de temps pour y penser ! » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

James prit le parchemin que Lily tenait dans ses mains et le lu rapidement.

- « Je refuse d'avoir un fils qui s'appellerait Phoebus ! » déclara-t-il alors en prenant la plume qui traînait sur la table basse pour rayer le prénom de la liste.

- « Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas » soupira Lily « Et parmi les autres prénoms ? »

- « Rien ne me plait, désolé »

La jeune femme sembla un peu vexé et reprit le parchemin d'un geste sec.

- « Je suis désolé, chérie, mais ne t'en fait pas, on trouvera un prénom qui nous plaira à tous les deux » lança-t-il en posant sa main sur son genou tandis que Lily souriait doucement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mike ? » proposa Océane en relevant la tête de son livre pour fixer Sirius

- « Mike Black ! Mais c'est imprononçable ! » fit-il remarquer

Océane ne put que constater qu'il avait raison et raya le prénom de sa liste.

- « J'aime bien Thomas » souffla Sirius

Océane hésita quelques instant avant de finalement ajouter « Thomas » à sa liste.

- « Moi je vous verrais bien avec un petit Jack ! » lança James en souriant.

A sa grande surprise, il vit son ami se redresser et lui jeta un regard sévère.

- « Tu te moques de moi là ? Jack ! Black Jack ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait mon bébé ? Pourquoi tu lui en veux déjà, comme ça ? »

- « Je te jure que je n'avais pas fait attention ! » s'amusa James « Mais moi je l'aime bien quand même se prénom… »

Il se tourna alors vers Lily qui ajouta en souriant « Jack » à sa liste.

- « Finalement vous vous prenez bien au jeu tous les deux » constata-t-elle simplement.

- « On fait juste ça pour vous aider… Mélusine ? »

- « Sirius ! Je t'en prie ! Sois un peu sérieux ! » lui lança Océane

- « Ben quoi, j'aime bien moi ! » bougonna le jeune homme faisant sourire son meilleur ami.

- « Moi je me verrais bien avec une petite Rose, ou Violette » lança distraitement James

- « Ah non ! Pas de prénom de fleur ! Je t'en prie ! Tout mais pas ça ! » s'énerva Lily

- « D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris » lança James pour la calmer

- « Si Harry avait été une fille, il se serait appelé comment ? » demanda alors Océane

- « Jade » répondit James

La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais lança un petit coup d'œil à Lily.

- « Au départ, ça me plaisait bien, mais maintenant, je me vois mal appelé ma fille Jade »

- « On oublie alors ! C'est pas grave ! C'est juste le seul joli prénom de fille que j'avais réussit à trouver ! » grogna James en faisant semblant de bouder

Lily glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en signe d'excuse et le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se déplaça de sorte à se retrouver entre les jambes de sa femme qui continua en souriant de jouer dans sa tignasse.

- « Et Nigel ? » proposa Lily

- « Ca fait pas un peu vieux ? » demanda Océane

- « Je ne sais pas… » répondit son amie « Et les du côté des prénoms des grands parents ça donne quoi ? William, Margaret, Sandra et John… Il n'y a rien que je mettrais en premier prénom ! »

- « Même si ma mère avait un beau prénom, je refuse que ma fille le porte ! » déclara solennellement Sirius « Mais de toute façon, le problème ne se pose pas… Elle s'appelle Walburga »

Océane et James émirent en même temps un cri de dégoût qui amusa grandement les deux autres.

- « Ma mère s'appelle Flumena et mon père Leopoldus, mais de toute façon , moi aussi je refuse que mon enfant… notre enfant, porte leur prénom » déclara Océane

Sirius se mis à la fixer d'un air grave.

- « Tes parents ne savent pas qu'on va avoir un bébé ? » demanda-t-il bien qu'il fut certain de la réponse

- « Exactement »

- « Mais, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait leur dire ? »

- « Tu as prévenu tes parents toi ? »

- « Non, mais moi je suis renié par ma famille ! » lança Sirius

- « Moi aussi figure toi ! Aurais-tu oublié ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle

Un silence assez lourd s'abattit sur eux. Les deux amoureux se fixaient d'un air à la fois agacé et triste. Ce fut Océane qui mit fin au malaise en proposant d'appeler leur enfant « Faust » faisant un tollé parmi ses amis. Après s'être vu définitivement refusé « Cassandra », « Thésée », « Lancelot », « Hadrien » et « Gwendoline », par leur compagne, James et Sirius décrétèrent qu'ils en avaient assez. Les deux jeunes femmes rangèrent alors leurs livres et leurs parchemins en se disant qu'après tout, elle avait encore du temps devant elles pour choisir.

Ils entamèrent une partie de petits hippogriffes. L'équipe des filles mena facilement celle des garçons jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons entreprennent une séance massive de tricherie. Elles protestèrent un peu, mais finalement se laissant prendre au jeu et gagnèrent.

- « On ne voulait pas vous contrarier, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a laissez gagner ! » lança James en s'effondrant dans le canapé une fois que leurs amis furent partis.

- « Mais bien sur ! » s'amusa Lily en le rejoignant

- « Evidemment ! On nous a appris à ne jamais contrarier des jeunes femmes enceintes »

- « Mon mari est donc un parfait gentleman » glissa-t-elle en se lovant contre lui

- « Tu en as un jour douté ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser le dos d'une des mains de son mari.

- « Tu crois que Océane devrait essayer de se réconcilier avec sa famille ? » demanda alors James d'une voix grave

- « Je ne sais pas trop… Sirius à l'air d'y tenir » murmura Lily

- « Il sait trop ce que c'est que d'être rejeté, il ne veut pas qu'elle connaisse ça. Je peux le comprendre, il veut épargner des blessures à celle qu'il aime »

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air triste.

- « Je ne comprends pas comment on peut renier son enfant. J'ai eu trop mal de savoir Harry loin de moi, comment fait la mère de Sirius pour refuser de voir son seul fils encore en vie ?»

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit son mari en resserrant son étreinte « Mais une chose est sure, Harry et toi, vous êtes les deux plus belles choses qui ne soient arrivés, et je ne vous laisserais jamais vous en aller. Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »

- « Ca tombe bien, n'ai envie d'aller nulle part sans toi » chuchota-t-elle

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Il revenait de chez Henry où il avait donné son dernier cours de la semaine. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas des progrès que faisait son jeune élève. Aucun de doute là-dessus, s'il avait été à Poudlard, le choixpeau l'aurait envoyé à Serdaigle. Il maîtrisait maintenant la plupart des sorts que l'on enseignait en première année et même si la défense contre les forces du mal lui donnait un peu plus de fils à retordre, il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour maintenir un niveau honorable. Il pourrait sans difficulté passer par correspondance les examens de la première année, mais ils en étaient encore loin, les examens ne se déroulant qu'en juin.

Remus se demandait si le petit garçon était aussi bon élève dans ses cours moldus. Souvent avant de commencer ses cours de Magie, il le voyait réviser ses leçons moldues, récitant des dates et des évènements ou se répétant des règles de grammaire. Il arrivait à Remus de l'aider à réviser. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi pouvoir suivre un cursus moldus, mais sa lycanthropie rendait déjà ses études sorcières difficiles et ses parents n'avaient pas souhaiter le voir s'épuiser à suivre deux cursus alors qu'un seul déjà était assez éprouvant. Et puis, même si ses parents ne le lui avaient jamais avoué, il se doutait bien que, le souvenir de Grindewald encore bien présent dans leur souvenir et surtout la montée en puissance des pensées anti-moldu qui allait conduire à l'avènement de Lord Voldemort, ne les poussaient pas à voir leur fils sympathiser de près ou de loin avec les moldus.

Ses pensées le traînèrent jusque devant les maisons de ses deux meilleurs amis. La maison de James et Lily semblait vide tandis que celle de Sirius était éclairée. En souriant, Remus se demanda pourquoi ses deux amis avaient achetés deux maisons si c'était pour vivre en permanence les uns chez les autres. Il se rendit donc devant chez Sirius et frappa à la porte. Kana, l'elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

- « Bonsoir monsieur Lupin » le salua-t-elle en tendant ses petites mains pour prendre le manteau du jeune homme.

- « Bonsoir Kana »

- « Mes maîtres sont dans le salon avec le jeune monsieur Harry » lui indiqua l'elfe avant de disparaître discrètement.

En souriant, Remus rejoignit le salon d'où il entendait déjà les rires du petit garçon.

- « Tiens ? Remus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama Océane en souriant.

Le jeune homme la trouva resplendissante. De plus en plus épanouie au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse avançait, cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi. Il gardait encore en mémoire le souvenir de la détresse de la jeune femme après l'attaque de James et Lily, quand elle était sans nouvelle de Sirius puis quand il avait été injustement emprisonné dans les cachots de Poudlard.

- « Je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous imposer ma présence un petit moment » lança-t-il d'un air amusé en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

- « Je me demande bien comment un garçon aussi discret que toi peut s'imposer quelque part ! » lança Océane en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Remus se mit à sourire et accueillit à bras ouverts Harry, qui venait de quitter les genoux de Sirius pour venir vers lui. Il le prit en souriant, le petit garçon déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue et s'installa sur ses genoux.

- « James et Lily ne sont pas là ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non, on leur surveille la petite crevette pour la nuit » répondit Sirius en souriant

- « Encore une escapade en amoureux ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils n'arrêtent pas ! » s'amusa Remus

- « Aurais-tu oublié que c'est leur anniversaire de mariage aujourd'hui ? Ils sont partis le fêter quelque part loin d'ici » répliqua Sirius

- « Mince ! J'avais totalement oublié ! C'est aujourd'hui… »

- « Et oui »

- « Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils sont mariés ? » demanda alors Océane en entrant à nouveau dans la pièce

- « Si Harry à un an et demi… Ca fait trois ans » calcula rapidement Remus

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé. Cela faisait déjà trois ans que leurs amis s'étaient mariés, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

- « J'ai vu une photo de leur mariage. Lily était magnifique » souffla Océane en souriant

- « Oui, elle était vraiment très belle » confirma Remus

- « J'ai cru que James allait faire une attaque quand il l'a vu arriver vers lui » s'amusa Sirius

- « Tu avais l'air plus jeune… Tes cheveux étaient un peu moins long, ça t'allait bien » constata Océane en jouant avec une des mèches de cheveux du jeune homme entre ses doigts.

- « Mouais… Si c'est un moyen détourné pour me dire que voudrait que je me fasse couper les cheveux, c'est non ! »

Remus les regarda d'un air amusé. Puis il se pencha vers le petit garçon, toujours gentiment assis sur ses genoux.

- « Alors comme ça tes parents t'ont abandonné aux griffes de ton horrible parrain !» demanda-t-il souriant.

- « J'aime mieux lui dire qu'ils l'ont laissés en vacances chez son sensationnel parrain, si ça ne t'embête pas ! » rétorqua Sirius

- « Vacances ! » répéta le garçonnet en souriant.

Remus se mit à sourire.

- « Tu restes dîner avec nous Remus ? » demanda Océane en souriant

- « Je ne sais pas trop… »

- « Allez mon vieux ! Je suis sur que Harry meurt d'envie que tu restes ! Hein ma petite crevette que tu as envie qu'il reste mangé avec nous Remus ! » demanda Sirius

- « Tu manzes ? » demanda alors le petit garçon.

- « Puisque c'est demandé de bon cœur… » répondit Remus en souriant.

- « Très bien, je vais donné son bain à Harry et puis on dînera » décréta Océane en se levant. « Sirius, tu veux bien me l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain, il est trop lourd pour moi »

S'exécutant, le jeune homme se leva et vint prendre l'enfant des genoux de Remus et ils le laissèrent un moment seul. Le jeune homme laissèrent ses pensées aller comme bon le semblait et, sans qu'il l'ai voulut et comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, elles se tournèrent vers Kathleen.

Il revoyait son visage gêné quand il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de la maison de la famille Scott. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir et surtout de voir qu'à cause de lui, elle était malheureuse. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était pour son bien, il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'il avait raison. Elle était tellement…

Il soupira. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle.

- « Remus ? » demanda la voix amusée de Sirius

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- « Dis moi, dis moi… Je te prends en flagrant délit de rêvasserie ! Y aurait-il une femme là-dessous ? »

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore imaginer ! » mentit Remus sans aucune gêne.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas envie de parler de Kathleen à aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis avec qui pourtant, il avait toujours tout partagé.

- « Ecoute Remus, j'ai bien réfléchit » commença Sirius

Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur naquit sur le visage de Remus. Son ami s'en aperçut.

- « Et oui, il m'arrive de réfléchir ! Je suis un garçon plein de ressources ! Bref ! Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance auprès de Lucrécia » lança-t-il

- « Pardon ! »

- « Oui, je me suis renseigné. Elle est seule et tu lui plait bien. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? »

Remus n'en revenais pas. Il n'était plus au collège ! De quoi avait-il l'air maintenant ? Il ne pouvait quand même passer pour le pauvre type qui demande à son meilleur ami d'intercéder avec une fille pour sortir avec elle.

- « Tu as fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant

- « Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai été discret… »

- « Excuse moi Sirius, mais tu n'es pas réputé pour ta discrétion » soupira Remus « Tu lui as demandé quoi exactement ? »

- « Tout en tact… Je lui ai demandé comment elle te trouvait, elle a répondu que tu était très mignon. Je lui ai alors demander si elle était célibataire, elle m'a dit oui »

- « Et tu appelles ça être discret ! » s'écria Remus qui avait pris une jolie teinte rosée

- « Il n'y avais que nous deux quand je le lui ai demandé ! » rétorqua Sirius.

Remus regarda son ami d'un air de totale incrédulité. Il le faisait marché, il n'avait tout de même pas osé faire ça! **Mais le regard grave de son ami lui prouva que ce dernier était sérieux. Il sentit brusquement l'amertume se répandre en lui comme un venin, et une sorte de colère sourde se mit à gronder en lui. Soit, Sirius était son ami, mais ce dernier n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie amoureuse. Il aimait ses amis mais il avait horreur que ces derniers le prennent en pitié. Il était déjà assez dur de supporter le regard des autres... il n'avait pas besoin que ses amis en fassent de même... Il n'ignorait rien de sa condition ni de ce qu'il était... s'il n'avait pas été un loup garou, ce n'est pas Lucrécia qu'il serait aller voir... mais Kathleen... la douce Kathleen qu'il avait rejeté et qu'il avait cruellement blessé. Kathleen… Par Merlin pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, avait-il rencontré une fille comme elle ! D'un geste vif, il se leva et d'un air menaçant pointa Sirius du doigt.**

- « De quel droit tu te mêles de ma vie privée, Sirius Black ? »

Il n'avait pas crié, mais son ton était dur et menaçant. Il fixa son meilleur ami d'un air furieux. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement surpris de sa réaction. Remus le vit se redresser et le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- « Ecoute Remus, je suis désolé que tu le prennes aussi mal, mais je te jure que je ne pensais pas à mal. Tu vois, James a Lily, moi j'ai Océane, il n'y a que toi qui soit seul et je m'étais dit que… »

- « Parlons en justement d'Océane ! » le coupa violemment Remus « Toi qui l'aime, est-ce que tu aurais été prêt à vivre avec elle si tu avais été un loup garou ? Aurais-tu supporté de te dire avant chaque Pleine Lune que si tu arrivais à t'échapper de ta retraite, tu ne la reconnaîtrais même pas ? Aurais-tu supporté de te réveiller après chaque transformation en te demandant si tu ne l'as pas tué pendant que tu étais un monstre ? Tu aurais supporté ça toi ? »

Remus se sentait mal. Cela faisant tant d'année que tout cela le hantait. Il craignait plus que tout de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait quand il se transformait. C'était pour ça qu'il vivait seul, c'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait refusé de garder sa jeune sœur avec lui à la mort de leurs parents. C'était la première fois qu'il l'exprimait aussi clairement et bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Sirius le regardait d'un air grave, plus pâle que d'habitude, visiblement ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il soupira.

- « Remus, je…enfin, je sais que c'est pas facile et si j'étais… euh… »

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Remus préféra le couper et lança d'un ton sec.

- « Sirius, je suis ravi que James et toi ayez trouvé des femmes aussi géniales que Lily et Océane. Je suis content parce que vous le méritez vraiment, et je suis sincère. Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous mêler de ma vie amoureuse à moi »

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons, bien décidé à quitter cette maison.

- « Remus ! »

Le jeune homme sentit alors la main de Sirius se refermer sur son poignet. Il essaya de se dégager mais son ami tint bon.

- « Je suis désolé » souffla Sirius « Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est que d'être un loup garou et je comprend que j'ai été maladroit sur ce coup là. Je n'aurais jamais dû me mêler de ta vie, ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Tu ne t'es jamais mêlé de la mienne toi »

Remus soupira et se retourna vers son ami qui le lâcha finalement.

- « Mais il y a une chose que j'ai en vie de te dire Remus. Je suis convaincu qu'il existe une femme qui ne te renierait pas en sachant que tu es un loup garou, je suis convaincu qu'il existe une femme prête à prendre ce genre de risque pour l'homme qu'elle aime »

Remus soupira. Il fit quelque pas en direction de la sortie mais finalement s'arrêta. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les noua derrière sa nuque. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière en prenant une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il se tourna alors vers Sirius qui continuait à le fixer d'un air grave.

- « Excuse moi mon vieux, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça » lança-t-il à son ami

- « Non, ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui suis aller trop loin »

- « J'aurais pu éviter de me mettre dans un état pareil »

- « Bah, on oublie ! Tu restes tout de même dîner ? »

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et revint sur ses pas. Il retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Sirius continuait à le regarder d'un air sérieux avant de faire apparaître un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui en ce moment n'inspirait rien de bon à Remus

-« Donne au moins une chance à cette fille, Lucrécia ! Tu auras peut-être une bonne surprise ! » insista alors Sirius de son sourire complice.

- « Tu me désespère Sirius Black ! » grogna Remus en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour que de telles choses lui arrivent à lui.

- « Tu verras que tu me remercieras un jour Lupin ! » lança Sirius avant de quitter le salon après avoir entendu Océane qui l'appelait.

Remus resta un moment interdit en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ami.

Pourquoi lui !


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre vingt neuf : Cette lettre là.**

_« Quand tu liras_

_Cette lettre là_

_Tu m'en voudras_

_Tu me détesteras_

_Et pour une fois_

_C'est toi qui souffriras »_

_Sylvie Vartan._

_« Cher Pétunia,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vue, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis l'enterrement de Papa et Maman en fait. Cette pensée s'est imposée à moi aujourd'hui. Ils me manquent et je sais que toi aussi tu souffres de leur disparition. J'ai mis du temps à remonter la pente et je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis alors j'espère que toi aussi tu as réussit à surmonter ce chagrin. _

_Il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai réellement réalisé qu'ils étaient partis. Je faisais un gâteau, tu sais, celui au chocolat que Maman aimait tant nous faire et son souvenir est réapparut en moi. Je m'en veux, mais je les avais presque oublié. J'avais presque oublié qu'ils nous avaient quitté._

_Il y a quelque mois, nous avons dû surmonter de graves épreuves James, Harry et moi. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails qui, de toutes façons ne t'intéresseraient pas, mais sache tout de même que James a eu de très grave ennuis de santé, à tel point que j'ai vraiment cru le perdre et Harry nous a été enlevé quelques temps.Ca a été une période très sombre et très dure pour moi. Toi qui es mère, tu peux facilement comprendre ce que cela peut faire de se voir arracher son enfant, je te souhaite de ne jamais connaître cet enfer._

_Il a fallut beaucoup de patience et de procès, mais finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ma petite famille est enfin au complet. Nous avons déménagé, notre manoir ayant été détruit. Je ne peux pas te communiquer notre nouvelle adresse, mais si tu veux me joindre, tu peux m'adresser un courrier à la poste de Loutry Ste Chaspoule qui fera suivre._

_Ces évènements m'ont fait un moment oublié Papa et Maman. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir plus que ça honoré leur mémoire. Ils me manquent tellement…_

_Mais laissons derrière nous les temps sombres, il est temps d'aller de l'avant et j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Harry va bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. La naissance est prévue pour le mois de septembre. James et moi sommes comblés, ce bébé est une bénédiction._

_J'aimerais te voir si c'est possible. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me rapprocher de ma famille. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, le faible lien qui nous unissait a été rompu il y a des années de cela. Cela m'attriste. Surtout maintenant que Harry va découvrir ce que sont les liens fraternels._

_J'espère que Vernon et Dudley vont bien._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Lily »_

Pétunia regarda un moment la lettre avant de la poser sur la table de la cuisine. La matinée était bien avancée. Vernon était bien évidemment partit travailler et Dudley jouait dans son parc. Elle jeta un regard attendri à son fils avant de se retourner vers le morceau de papier.

Elle avait au moins eu le tact de l'envoyer depuis une poste normale. Elle ne l'avait pas envoyé grâce à un de ses oiseaux de malheur dont elle se servait pour discuter avec leur mère.

Leur mère… Evidemment qu'elle lui manquait. Bien sur, leur relation s'était un peu distendue après son mariage avec Vernon, mais c'était tout de même sa mère. Elle repensait souvent à elle, mais s'interdisait de pleurer, ce n'était pas convenable. Mais ce genre de crise la prenait de moins en moins souvent et fort heureusement car elle n'avait pas que cela à faire. S'occuper d'un enfant et tenir une maison parfaitement en ordre ne lui laissait le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Ainsi Lily était enceinte. Elle soupira. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé avoir un autre enfant, mais Vernon n'en voulait pas. Il avait son fils, son héritier, il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre bébé. Elle avait été déçue mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Dudley était sa merveille et elle lui donnerait tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Son Duddy chéri ne manquait jamais de rien, elle y veillait. Elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'autre enfant. Mais en lisant la lettre que lui adressait sa sœur, elle sentit la jalousie lui enserré le cœur. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours faire des choses qui l'énervaient ? Avait-elle besoin d'avoir un deuxième enfant alors qu'elle s'était résigné à aimer plus que de raison son fils unique ?

Elle prit alors le morceau de parchemin dans ses mains et se rendit dans le salon. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Mieux valait détruire cette lettre avant que Vernon ne tombe dessus. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait gardé aucun contact avec sa sœur, ce qui était tout à fait vrai jusqu'à ce jour. Elle s'accroupit devant la cheminée. Elle regarda le message de Lily avec un léger pincement au cœur. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été sorcière… Elle approcha alors la lettre des flammes et la regarda se consumer lentement. Elle admira les flammes que l'encre rendait bleue et ne se releva que lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un tout petit tas de cendres.

- « MAMAN ! » hurla alors Dudley avec colère.

Pétunia revint instantanément à la réalité et s'approcha du parc dernier cri de son fils.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Duddynouchet d'amour ? » demanda-t-elle toute attendrie.

- « FAIM ! » hurla encore le petit garçon.

- « Oh mais bien sur mon chéri ! J'ai faillit oublier ton deuxième goûter du matin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se dépêchant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour chercher une énorme part de gâteau pour son Dudley.

Elle se dépêcha de le donner à son fils. Elle le regarda en souriant avaler goulûment sa collation.

- « Tu l'aimes mon Duddy ? Il est bon le gâteau au chocolat, hein mon chou à la crème ! C'était une recette de ta grand-mère Sandra… »

_« Je faisais un gâteau, tu sais, celui au chocolat que Maman aimait tant nous faire »_

Pétunia se sentir blêmir.

- « Lily… » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Toute tremblante, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son propre corps, elle alla chercher un morceau de papier et un stylo. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avant de l'oublier elle nota rapidement _« Poste normale de Loutry Ste Chaspoule »._

Elle plia le morceau de papier aussi petit qu'elle le pu et le glissa dans son agenda. Elle soupira, elle espérait ne pas avoir fait une bêtise, mais qui sait, un jour peut-être…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Délicatement, Lily poussa la porte du bureau. Harry venait enfin de s'endormir et elle comptait bien passer un peu de temps avec son mari. Elle passa sa tête par la porte et le vit, installé à son bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier.

Il avait cet air sérieux qu'il n'avait que quand il travaillait et que la jeune femme aimait bien. Elle aimait beaucoup le voir s'amuser, mais le voir sérieux de temps en temps ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Elle toussota discrètement et il leva les yeux vers elle.

- « Je te déranges ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Jamais, entre si tu veux. Je suis en plein dans ce dossier ! »

Lily entra et vint s'installer dans le canapé qui faisait face au bureau. Il était placé sous une grande fenêtre par laquelle, la jeune femme pu admirer le ciel étoilé. Elle se retourna vers son mari qui la regardait en souriant.

- « Il est difficile ce dossier ? » demanda-t-elle alors en souriant.

- « Je ne dirais pas difficile, je dirais bizarre… » répondit James en se replongeant dans ses parchemins.

- « Pourquoi bizarre ? »

En souriant, James lui fit signe de venir près de lui. La jeune femme se leva et vint se poster derrière lui.

- « Le Chicaneur ? » demanda Lily

- « C'est le nom d'un journal que notre client voudrait qu'on l'aide à monter » expliqua James

- « Quel genre de journal ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « C'est justement là le soucis. Tu as déjà entendu parlé des Ronflaks Cornus ? »

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ce qui fit sourire James.

- « Moi non plus et pourtant la une de l'épreuve qu'il nous a fait parvenir y est consacrée ! »

La jeune femme prit alors le morceau de journal que lui tendait son mari et retourna s'installer sur le canapé. La lecture du journal l'amusa beaucoup. Une fois qu'elle l'eut fini elle releva la tête vers James qui, la tête dans ses mains la regardait en souriant.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il

- « C'est très drôle, j'aime beaucoup ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

- « Ca se veut scientifique, mon cœur » précisa simplement James.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment d'un air incrédule et regarda avec attention le journal.

- « Sérieusement ! »

- « Et oui, c'est là le soucis… Monsieur Lovegood est on ne peut plus sérieux. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas trop risqué d'investir dans un projet pareil »

- « Tu as demandé à Remus et Sirius ? »

- « C'est Remus qui a reçu ce dossier, il l'a passé à Sirius qui me l'a refilé… On est tous assez sceptique »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Sirius trouve ça amusant et il est partant. Remus est beaucoup plus réservé et préfèrerait qu'on s'abstienne… »

- « En gros, la décision te revient » constata Lily

- « Pas exactement, mais ça peut aider à faire pencher la balance …»

- « Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » soupira James « Ca m'amuse, mais je trouve ça risqué… »

- « Pourquoi ne rencontrerais-tu pas ce monsieur Lovegood ? Tu pourrais discuter avec lui et voir ce qu'il t'inspire » proposa Lily.

Son mari la regarda en souriant.

- « Tu sais que tu es vraiment fabuleuse ma chérie ? »

- « Il me semble que tu as déjà dû me le dire une ou deux fois… » répondit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Elle ensorcela le parchemin et le dirigea vers son mari qui reprit sa plume et griffonna encore quelques mots sur le dossier. Lily tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle observa un moment l'extérieur. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait mélancolique. Les hormones de grossesse sans doute. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa par-dessus son pull. Elle soupira sans s'en rendre compte.

- « Lily ? Ca va ? » demanda alors James en refermant son dossier.

- « Oui » répondit-elle en souriant doucement tout en retournant à sa contemplation des étoiles. « On a reçu du courrier aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- « Non, rien du tout » répondit James en se levant.

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et s'installer de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras.

- « Pourquoi ? »

Lily se cala contre lui amoureusement et glissa ses mains derrière son cou. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, sentit les mains se son mari s'insinuer contre sa taille sous son pull. La tête posée sur son épaule et chuchota.

- « J'ai envoyé une lettre à Pétunia »

Elle sentit son mari se raidir un peu, mais finalement, se détendre rapidement et continuer à laisser courir ses doigts sur son ventre.

- « Quand ? »souffla-t-il simplement

- « A notre retour de notre escapade pour notre anniversaire »

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- « Je suis peut-être naïve, mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait me répondre… » murmura-t-elle

- « Ne dis pas ça. C'est normal que tu attendes une réponse de sa part »

- « Je voulais lui annoncer qu'on allait avoir un autre bébé » continua-t-elle

Elle vit le sourire de James et cela lui fit du bien.

- « Si tu avais envie de lui écrire, tu as bien fait de le faire mon cœur » souffla-t-il

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur sa joue et frotta doucement son nez contre sa joue.

- « Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre qui te tracasse ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme en ce moment, et ça m'embête de te voir comme ça » s'inquiéta alors son mari.

- « Ce sont les hormones. Je me sentais un peu triste ces derniers jours, j'ai repensé à plein de choses graves. A mes parents, aux tiens, à la guerre et tout ça »

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt alors ? »

- « Parce que je change d'humeur comme de chemise et que ça passait rapidement. Et puis, tu avais du travail, alors… »

- « Lily ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre ! Si tu n'as pas le moral, je veux que tu viennes me voir et même si je suis en réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie ! Il n'aurait qu'à attendre que tu ailles mieux ! » s'exclama James

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « Tu vois ? Il y a cinq minutes, j'avais besoin de réconfort et là je suis de bonne humeur ! C'est normal, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire »

- « Mais quand même ! Je ne voudrais pas être moins présent pour toi qu'avant »

- « Ne t'en fait pas. Si c'était le cas, je te rappellerais à l'ordre ! » déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- « Ca me rassure de savoir ça… » lui assura James en l'embrassant de plus belle.

La jeune femme se sentit alors soulevé. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à son mari qui la remonta dans leur chambre en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Allez ! Dis le moi ! S'il te plait chéri… » supplia Océane

- « Non, rien à faire, je ne te le dirais pas » répondit Sirius en souriant

- « Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ! »

- « C'est comme ça »

- « Je sais bien que on l'aimera tout autant que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, mais dis moi ce que tu voudrais toi ! »

- « On en a déjà discuté, et tu sais très bien que je ne te le dirais pas » s'amusa le jeune homme

- « SIRIUS ! Si tu ne me le dit pas maintenant je peux te jurer que… » menaça la jeune femme en s'arrêtant

- « Que quoi ? »

Sirius s'était arrêté également et la regardait en souriant. Tous les deux se fixaient sans rien dire, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Les passants les regardaient d'un drôle d'air en passant près d'eux. Océane, les deux poings sur les hanches, regardait d'un air sévère Sirius qui se contentait de sourire, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- « Tu n'auras plus le droit de me toucher tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu voudrais que le bébé soit ! » déclara-t-elle à voix haute sans se soucier le moins du monde des personnes qui se mirent à sourire en passant près d'elle.

Sirius la regarda un long moment d'un air amusé avant de répondre.

- « Tu ne tiendras pas »

- « QUOI ! » s'écria Océane

- « Tu n'arriveras pas à tenir. Tu as trop envie de câlins en ce moment. Tu viendras me supplier de venir te rejoindre… » expliqua calmement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.

La jeune femme le regarda la bouche légèrement ouverte, un peu estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire en pleine rue, à une heure de pointe.

- « C'est ce qu'on verra » répondit-elle un peu vexée en passant devant lui sans rien dire.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir quelque chose de son amoureux, même en le menaçant d'abstinence. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le lui dire ? Elle lui avait bien avoué elle qu'elle se serait bien vu, tout comme Lily, avec un petit garçon qui serait le portrait craché de son papa. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle marchait d'un bon pas et qu'elle avait distancé Sirius. Elle ralentit un peu l'allure, tout en continuant de s'efforcer de garder un air grave.

- « Tu boudes ? » demanda Sirius en souriant alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas le sourire qu'elle avait énormément de mal à cacher.

- « Même quand tu fais la tête, tu es très belle » glissa-t-il nonchalamment en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et en regardant le ciel.

- « N'essaye pas de me flatter Sirius ! » protesta la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur qui la fit rougir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister et elle était en colère contre elle-même de ne pas pouvoir lui tenir tête plus de ça.

- « Allons, ne fais pas la tête ma belle » lança-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

Océane posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- « Je finirais par te le faire avouer » murmura-t-elle

- « Jamais » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

D'un pas tranquille et en silence, il marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant le cabinet du docteur Maat.

- « Nous y voilà » constata simplement Océane en se détachant un peu de Sirius

- « Oui. On va enfin le savoir. Tu es bien sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à l'accouchement et que tu voulais le savoir avant ! »

- « Oui, mais je pourrais le savoir moi et toi tu pourrais attendre que le bébé naisse… » suggéra Sirius

- « Comme si tu allais être capable de garder un truc comme ça pour toi ! » s'amusa la jeune femme.

Sirius haussa juste les épaules.

- « Moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir. Comme ça, je pourrais te traîner dans des milliers de magasins et on achètera tout plein de vêtements et de jouets ! » lança alors Océane en prenant la main de son amoureux dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme soupira d'un air amusé et les deux amoureux échangèrent un long regard avant de pénétrer main dans la main dans le cabinet de la gynécomage.

- « Bonjour ! » lança la secrétaire, une jeune sorcière blonde qui portait de grandes lunettes roses.

- « Bonjour » répondit Océane « Nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur Maat »

- « Mademoiselle Daquaria, c'est bien ça ? Elle va vous prendre tout de suite » déclara la secrétaire en ensorcelant un morceau de papier sur lequel le rendez vous avait été pris et l'envoya dans le bureau de la gynécomage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le docteur Maat en sortit.

- « Bonjour, je vous en prie, entrez… »

Toujours les mains liées, Sirius et Océane entrèrent dans le cabinet pour s'installer en face du bureau.

- « Tout va bien depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda le médecin en installant son lit d'auscultation.

- « A merveille » répondit Océane en souriant

- « C'est excellent. Le bébé se développe toujours beaucoup mieux quand la maman est épanouie ce qui semble être le cas. Et vous monsieur, comment allez vous ? »

- « Je vais très bien. Et je suis moi aussi très épanoui » plaisanta-t-il, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Océane.

La gynécomage se mit à rire doucement et invita la future maman à prendre place sur le lit. Sans y avoir été invité, Sirius vint s'installer près d'elle sous le regard amusé de la gynécomage.

Océane frémit en sentant les mains fraîches de la jeune femme se glisser sur son ventre pour le palper délicatement.

- « Tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux » déclara-t-elle

- « Il n'est pas trop gros ? » demanda Océane

- « Non, non, il a juste une bonne taille… Je vais préparer la base de la magicographie. Il va falloir que vous fermiez les yeux un moment » les prévint elle.

Prenant la main de Sirius dans la sienne, elle ferma les yeux et, les rouvrit qu'une fois que le flash aveuglant fut passer.

- « Il va falloir patienter un moment et nous en sauront plus. En attendant, je vais continuer mes examens. Elle fit une nouvelle fois apparaître une boule argentée au dessus du ventre de la jeune femme.

- « Vous y comprenez vraiment quelque chose à toutes ses taches ? » demanda Sirius en regardant la boule argentée d'un air sceptique.

- « Bien sur, j'ai reçu une formation pour » s'amusa la gynécomage. « Par exemple, ici, je peux voir que son rythme cardiaque est normal » indiqua-t-elle en pointant une tache du bout du doigt.

- « Elle disparaît et elle réapparaît ! » constata Sirius en souriant

- « Ca correspond à chacun de ses battements de cœur »

- « C'est génial ! » s'exclama le jeune homme ce qui fit sourire les deux femmes.

- « Et je confirme que tout va très bien. Vous avez déjà dépassé la moitié de votre grossesse, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Il va sans doute falloir penser à prendre rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste avec un sage mage » indiqua la gynécomage.

- « On le fera » assura Océane.

Un petit tintement leur annonça que la magicographie était prête. Océane sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement et à côté d'elle, Sirius serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Comme la fois précédente, une imagerie du bébé apparut sur le mur blanc. On le distinguait pourtant bien mieux. La tête et les membres étaient clairement visibles.

- « Il suce son pouce ! » s'exclama Sirius en se redressant d'un bond.

Effectivement, le fœtus portait ses doigts à sa bouche. Océane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle pensa un moment qu'elle allait exploser de joie. C'était tellement beau.

- « Voulez vous savoir le sexe de votre enfant ? » demanda le docteur Maat.

Océane fixa un moment Sirius qui se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Oui, on voudrait savoir » lança Océane d'une toute petite voix en souriant.

La gynécomage tourna alors un moment la base de magicographie et le bébé changea d'angle sur le mur blanc. Elle observa un moment.

- « Une fille ! » lança alors Sirius qui ne quittait plus le mur des yeux.

Océane le regarda un moment d'un air incrédule.

- « Exactement » répondit la gynécomage en souriant.

- « Mais comment tu le sais ? » demanda Océane en se redressant

- « Je ne sais pas. Comme je n'ai pas vu de petit zizi, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu m'avais fait une adorable petite fille » expliqua Sirius en souriant

- « Excellente déduction » le félicita la gynécomage.

Océane plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et continua à fixer l'image de son bébé d'un air ébahi.

- « Je vais vous laissez un moment » lança le docteur Maat en quittant la pièce.

- « Une fille » murmura simplement Océane

- « J'espère qu'elle sera au moins aussi belle que toi » chuchota Sirius en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Tu es content ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « Je suis très heureux. Une deuxième femme va entrer dans ma vie, je suis comblé » répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Et toi ? »

- « Une petite fille de toi… C'est merveilleux » souffla-t-elle

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé devant l'image de leur fille projetée sur le mur blanc.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente : En cloque**

_« Quand je promène mes mains de l'autre côté de son dos_

_Je sens comme des coups de poings, ça bouge ! _

_J'lui dis t'es un jardin, une fleur, un ruisseau_

_Alors elle devient toute rouge ! »_

_Renaud_

- « Elle a bougé ! »

Sirius grogna. Il faisait nuit noire, il dormait bien, quel était donc ce bruit qui venait de le tirer d'un rêve si délicieux.

- « Sirius ! Réveille toi, elle a bougé ! »

En entendant son prénom, le jeune homme se réveilla un peu plus. Il se retourna pour faire face à Océane. La jeune femme était à moitié assise et avait l'air extrêmement excitée. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

- « Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui bouge ? » grogna-t-il d'assez mauvaise humeur, comme à chaque fois qu'on le réveillait un peu trop brusquement.

- « Ta fille vient de bouger ! » précisa Océane en riant.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe à Sirius qui se redressa instantanément sur son lit.

- « C'est vrai ! » demanda-t-il totalement ahuri.

- « Bien sur ! Je l'ai sentit bougé, là il y a un instant… »

- « Et tu crois qu'elle va recommencer ? » demanda le jeune homme avec avidité.

Sa fille venait de bouger ! Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu manquer ça. Lui aussi voulait la sentir se mouvoir à l'intérieur du ventre de sa maman.

- « Pose toujours ta main, on verra bien si elle recommence » proposa Océane en guidant la main de son amoureux sur son ventre rond.

Sirius se mit à sourire quand sa main entra en contact avec la peau douce et légèrement tendu. Il le caressa avec son pouce. Il attendit un petit instant mais rien ne se produisit. Océane et lui attendaient sans dire un mot, ils espéraient vraiment que cela recommencerait afin de pouvoir partager ensemble cette expérience merveilleuse.

- « C'était comment ? » demanda le jeune homme pour rompre le silence.

- « Je venais de me retourner et je l'ai sentit qui remuait. Au début je n'ai pas bien comprit mais elle l'a refait aussitôt et c'est là que je t'ai appelé. C'était comme si elle essayait d'étirer un peu plus mon ventre vers le haut.»

Sirius soupira. Il s'approcha du joli ventre et y colla ses lèvres.

- « Coucou ! Coucou ! » murmura-t-il tout contre la peau.

Océane se mit à rire.

- « Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles ! »

- « J'essaye d'enter en communication avec elle ! » rétorqua le jeune homme en se relevant un peu

- « Elle ne t'entend pas encore ! »

- « Mais rien ne l'empêche de me comprendre ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un bébé ordinaire Océane, c'est notre fille ! » insista-t-il en replaçant ses lèvres sur le ventre.

En même temps qu'il déposait un rapide baiser, il laissa glissa sa main sur le bas du ventre de sa compagne qui soupira.

- « Coucou, ma petite fée ? Je suis ton papa ! Tu ne voudrais pas bouger encore une fois s'il te plait? »

En dessous de lui, Océane se tortillait en souriant.

- « Arrêtes vraiment Sirius ! Tu me chatouilles trop ! »

- « Ah ça non ! Résiste un peu ! Je n'ai pas fini de lui parler ! » s'amusa-t-il avec malice

- « Parle lui de plus loin alors ! Tu fais trop vibrer tes lèvres, c'est insupportable ! » continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait.

- « Brrrr Brrr Brrr Brrrr »

Continuant de plus belle à torturer délicieusement sa compagne, Sirius parcourut le ventre de son bourdonnement sourd. Océane essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire. Elle se tortillait tant qu'elle pouvait pour échapper à ce doux supplice mais le jeune homme ne se laissait pas faire. Il attrapa de sa main libre les deux mains de sa compagne l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre et continua de la chatouiller ainsi un petit moment, se régalant du rire léger de la jeune femme. Ce fut finalement le bébé qui vint au secours de sa maman. Elle se mit à remuer sous la main de son père qui se figea aussitôt, incrédule. Il se redressa et contempla sa main sous laquelle sa fille venait de signaler sa présence, d'un air émerveillé.

- « Tu as senti ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix émue.

- « Evidemment » répondit-elle d'une voix à peine plus calme.

- « Elle vient de remuer. Je l'ai sentit sous mes doigts. C'est… C'est grandiose ! » s'exclama Sirius « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'était ? »

- « Je dirais un de ses pieds »

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Et dire qu'il avait vécu toutes ses années sans connaître le bonheur de sentir le pied de sa fille à travers le ventre de sa maman ! Comble du bonheur pour le jeune homme, le bébé recommença de plus belle peu de temps après. Il avait à présent les deux mains posées sur le ventre d'Océane et les regardait sans rien dire. Il n'en revenait pas et ne regrettait pas une seule seconde qu'on l'ait réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Il attendit ainsi un long moment sans que rien de nouveau ne se produise. Océane glissa alors sa main entre le dos du jeune homme et son T-shirt.

- « Elle doit dormir maintenant » souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sirius se tourna vers elle en souriant. Il s'éloigna alors un peu et la main de Océane vint prendre la place des siennes sur le bas du ventre rebondit. Sirius se rapprocha alors un peu du visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionnément. Océane se blottit contre lui et il se rallongèrent tous les deux tendrement enlacés.

- « Bientôt elle sera là » constata simplement le jeune homme.

- « Et rien n'est encore prêt pour la recevoir » s'inquiéta Océane

- « Ne t'en fait pas, ce sera vite fait »

Sirius déposa un discret baiser sur son front.

- « Demain, je donnerais un petit coup de peinture sur les murs de sa chambre. Et puis on prendra le temps d'aller lui acheter tout ce dont elle aura besoin » reprit-il alors.

- « Il faudra aussi qu'on aille à Ste Mangouste et qu'on s'occupe sérieusement de cette histoire d'état civil, chéri » mumura la jeune femme.

Sirius soupira tout en hochant la tête. Il avait déjà horreur de toute la paperasse qui découlerait de ses démarches, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentit Océane se glisser tout contre lui en soupirant de bonheur. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et c'est ainsi blotti l'un contre l'autre qu'ils se rendormirent.

¤¤¤

Sirius venait de terminer un pan entier de la pièce qui allait être la chambre de sa fille. Il y avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à placer la deuxième couche et il en aurait fini des travaux de peinture. Il avait choisit de tout faire en blanc. Il serait temps de changer la couleur plus tard, mais pour le moment, il lui semblait que c'était la couleur la plus appropriée. Il essuya du revers de sa main une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front.

- « Et bien mon vieux ! Tu as pris goût au travaux manuels on dirait ! »

Sirius sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu James arriver.

- « C'est Océane qui m'a dit que tu étais là… Si tu t'ennuie après, moi aussi j'ai une chambre à repeindre alors ne te gêne surtout pas ! » continua-t-il

- « Non merci ! Débrouille toi tout seul ! Je ne t'ai pas aidé à faire un bébé à ta Lily alors je ne t'aiderais pas à repeindre la chambre de ton futur enfant ! » répliqua Sirius en souriant

James soupira d'un air amusé observa un moment les murs d'un air appréciateur.

- « Joli travail ! Mais quel dommage que tu l'ais fait en blanc. En bleu ou en rose j'aurais tout de suite su le sexe de ton bébé… » lança nonchalamment James

Sirius se mit à sourire et se remit à peindre comme si de rien n'était.

- « Alors ? » s'impatienta le jeune homme

- « Océane ne t'a pas dit ? » demanda Sirius le plus innocemment qu'il pu.

- « Arrêtes un peu ! Elle m'a dit que tu voulais que se sois toi qui me le dises ! Alors ? »

Sirius se retourna en souriant et fixa son ami quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- « Une fille, on va avoir une fille »

James se mit alors à sourire largement.

- « Toutes mes félicitations. Tu dois être content, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? » demanda-t-il

- « Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna le jeune homme

- « Je commence à te connaître mon vieux Patmol ! Je sais comment ça marche dans ta petite tête »

- « Tu as raison, je voulais une fille »

- « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Océane alors ? Elle nous a bassiné avec ça des heures durant ! »

- « Je trouve que les raisons qui me poussent à vouloir une fille sont trop stupide pour les partager avec elle ! » répliqua Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Je ne trouve que le fait de ne pas vouloir perpétrer son nom de famille n'a rien d'une raison stupide Sirius » lança James le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le jeune homme se fixa un moment. Puis il se retourna aussi et regarda son meilleur ami avec un mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité.

- « Ca aussi tu le savais ! »

- « Je te l'avais dit que je te connaissais par cœur ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et retourna à sa peinture.

- « C'est bien pour ça que tu voulais une fille, n'est-ce pas ? » insista James en retroussant ses manches et en prenant un rouleau pour aider son ami à peindre le dernier pan de mur.

- « Oui. Si on avait eu un garçon, je n'aurait pas été le dernier descendant de cette foutue famille Black ! Au moins avec une fille mon nom mourra avec moi »

- « Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire tout simplement à Océane »

Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami d'un air sérieux.

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas le lui dire. Mais ça n'a aucune importance maintenant parce que on va avoir une merveilleuse petite fille et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance »

James se mit à sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonsoir tout le monde ! » s'exclama James en entrant dans le salon

- « PAPA ! » s'écria Harry en se précipitant vers son père dans son pyjama orné d'un bébé dragon.

James qui s'était baissé le pris dans ses bras et le souleva dans les airs en souriant.

- « Coucou champion ! » lança-t-il en souriant avant de déposer un gros baiser sur sa joue et le serrer contre lui « Tu vas bien bonhomme ? Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

- « J'ai zoué ! » répondit le petit garçon en souriant et en frappant dans ses mains.

- « A quoi tu as joué ? »

- « A enlever tout le rembourrage en mousse du canapé et des fauteuils ! » indiqua Lily qui s'était levé et qui regardait son fils d'un air sévère.

James fixa un moment Harry avant de se mettre à rire.

- « Ne rit pas ! Je viens de le gronder ! » lança Lily en s'approchant d'eux

- « Excuse moi » répondit-il alors en essayant de reprendre son sérieux « Il ne faut pas faire ça Harry »

Mais jamais il n'avait été si peu convainquant. Le petit garçon le regardait en souriant largement.

- « Et voilà ! Moi je le gronde et toi tu lui passes tout ! » soupira Lily en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

- « Ce n'est pas très grave, ça se répare en un rien de temps ce genre de bêtise. Mais tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû rire » répondit-il en reposant son fils sur le sol.

Il s'approcha alors de sa femme qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la jeune femme lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ? » demanda-t-il

- « J'ai rembourré tous les fauteuils que notre fils avait abîmé ! » répondit-elle en souriant « Tu rentres tard ce soir, j'ai dû faire manger Harry avant. J'allais le coucher quand tu es arrivé » continua-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

- « Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Lovegood n'est pas venu à son rendez vous. J'ai attendu trois heures et finalement je suis rentré » répondit James d'un air agacé.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller s'installer sur le canapé que Harry escalada pour venir s'installer sur lui. Cela fit rire James qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

- « Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? » demanda Lily en s'installant en face de lui

- « Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir »

- « Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas lui donner une chance de s'excuser ? »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps une nouvelle fois ! »

- « Mais enfin, cet homme monte un projet, ça lui tient à cœur ! Je suis persuadé qu'il avait une excellente raison d'être absent… »

James la regarda un moment puis, tout en faisant sauter sur ses genoux, son fils qui riait, il soupira

- « S'il me redemande une entrevue je la lui accorderais » déclara-t-il.

Lily parut satisfaite et regarda son fils en souriant.

- « Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher mon chéri »

- « Non ! »

- « Harry, tu as vu Papa finalement. Maintenant il est tard et tu dois aller dormir »

- « Papa… » commença le petit garçon d'un air suppliant.

- « Je sais que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, bonhomme, mais Maman à raison, il est l'heure d'aller dormir »

Harry soupira et quelques larmes de dépit lui montèrent aux yeux.

- « Je vais aller le coucher » déclara James en souriant et en le prenant à son cou

- « Ca me semble plus sage » répondit-elle.

James pencha Harry vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lui faire un dernier câlin avant qu'il aille dormir. Lily embrassa très fort son petit garçon et les regarda son père et lui monter les escaliers. Harry fit un petit signe de la main à sa maman qui lui répondit de la même manière.

¤¤¤

Il avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Ce monsieur Lovegood avait-il au moins combien ses retards répétés ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. James soupira. Il ne restait plus que lui et Lucrécia à « Jasire entreprise ». Ils allaient bientôt fermé et toujours aucune trace du mystérieux client. Assis dans la salle d'attente, James faisait des petits avions en papiers avec de vieux bout de parchemin.

- « Je n'aurais encore pas beaucoup vu mon fils aujourd'hui ! » grogna-t-il pour lui-même « Ca ne peut plus durer, je vais réorganiser mon emploi du temps ! »

- « Ca vous manque de ne pas le voir ? » demanda la secrétaire

- « Enormément ! Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir retrouver ma femme aussi ! Alors s'il pouvait se dépêcher d'arriver… »

- « Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il arrive, j'ai rendez vous ce soir » murmura la jeune femme en rougissant.

James ne fit aucun commentaire, cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Alors qu'il lançait pour la quatrième fois son avion en papier, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme essoufflé entra. Il était grand et portait une impressionnante paire de lunette. Il se pencha un peu en avant, les deux mains posé sur ses flancs. Il essaya vainement de reprendre sa respiration. James et Lucrécia se jetèrent un regard étonné. Puis James se leva et s'approcha de l'homme.

- « Monsieur Lovegood ? » demanda-t-il

- « Exactement… Excusez mon retard… Le magicobus ne m'a pas déposé au bon endroit… J'ai dû courir tout le long du Chemin de Traverse… » expliqua Lovegood entre deux profondes inspirations « Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? »

- « C'est-à-dire que… » commença James

- « Nous allons fermé ! » trancha Lucrécia en rangeant ses papiers.

- « Oh… Mais il faut que nous discutions monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama Lovegood en se redressant d'un air vraiment ennuyé.

James hésita. Il avait une furieuse envie de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir profiter un peu de Lily et Harry. Mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer sa femme, ce monsieur venait le voir pour un projet qui lui tenait à cœur et il ne pouvait pas le renvoyer comme ça.

- « Allons prendre un verre quelque part » proposa-t-il « Comme ça, Lucrécia pourra rentrer chez elle »

- « Excellente idée ! » s'exclama Lovegood en frappant dans ses mains.

En souriant, James prit sa veste, salua sa secrétaire en lui souhaitant une très bonne soirée et sortit. Les deux hommes marchèrent un bon moment en silence.

- « C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir accepter de me rencontrer à nouveau. Hier mon épouse a eu des ennuis dans son laboratoire et j'ai dû intervenir pour éteindre le début de feu… mais ce n'est pas le propos » lança alors Lovegood

- « Vous devriez plutôt remercier ma femme. C'est elle qui a intercédé en votre faveur » avoua James en souriant

- « Je vous charge de le faire pour moi, dans ce cas » reprit Lovegood en souriant

- « Et bien, le meilleur moyen serait de nous dépêcher pour que je puisse la rejoindre. » déclara James en entrant dans un pub enfumé

- « Excellente idée. Mon épouse n'aime pas non plus que je rentre tard. Elle a besoin d'aide avec le bébé »

- « Vous avez des enfants ? » demanda James en s'installant à une petite table.

- « J'ai une fille, Luna, elle a huit mois » répondit Lovegood avec fierté « et vous, avez-vous des enfants ? »

- « Oui »

James aurait bien voulu parler des heures de Harry et de son futur bébé qu'il attendait avec impatience, mais la prudence était de mise dans cette période troublée et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ce monsieur Lovegood. Peut-être était-il un mangemort ? Il valait mieux rester évasif sur la question.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de ses enfants, James se sentit de bonne humeur et immédiatement mieux disposé envers ce monsieur Lovegood. Ils commandèrent chacun une Bierraubeurre et discutèrent longuement. Lovegood était totalement loufoque. Il était d'une grande crédulité et avait une imagination qui dépassait l'entendement. Mais il était passionné et enthousiaste. Il donnait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il parlait de chose totalement absurde avec une conviction sans faille. James se laissa prendre à son jeu en posant toutes sortes de questions sur les créatures fantastiques et surtout imaginaires, que son interlocuteur prévoyait, à long terme, de dresser.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, James était amusé. Le personnage lui avait plu, mais il était tellement loufoque qu'il se demandait encore s'il serait prudent de le financer. En le voyant transplaner, il chassa ses idées de sa tête en se disant qu'il en discuterait demain avec Remus et Sirius. Il transplana alors chez lui pour retrouver avec bonheur, sa femme et son fils, et passer une soirée tranquille.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus fit le tour de la maison pour rejoindre le jardin de Sirius. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver Lily en grande discussion avec Océane et Harry qui courrait dans tous les sens.

- « Remus ? » s'étonna Océane en le voyant arrivé « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je voudrais voir l'andouille dont tu portes l'enfant ! » déclara Remus en l'embrassant sur les deux joues

- « Il n'est pas là, il travaille ce matin » répondit-elle en souriant tandis que le jeune homme saluait également Lily « Dois-je en conclure que ta soirée d'hier n'a pas été une réussite ? »

- « Tu es très perspicace ! » déclara Remus en faisant apparaître une chaise pour s'installer en face d'elle

- « Quelle soirée ? » demanda Lily avec curiosité.

- « Patmol le Stupide m'a organisé un rendez-vous avec Lucrécia ! » marmonna Remus

Lily ne se retint qu'à grand peine de pouffer.

- « Je lui avais dit que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée et que tu n'allais pas aimer. Mais tu le connais, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! » répondit Océane en souriant

- « Elle est très jolie cette fille. Et puis elle a l'air gentille » déclara Lily d'une voix douce

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Mais elle ne m'intéresse pas » soupira Remus

- « Ca c'est si mal passé que ça ? » demanda Océane

- « Non, c'était juste horriblement gênant ! » soupira le jeune homme

- « Raconte ! » insista Lily en souriant

Remus se mit à sourire, les deux femmes le dévoraient du regard, leur curiosité à peine dissimulée. Elles souriaient largement et semblaient captivées.

- « On avait rendez-vous dans un petit resto du Chemin de Traverse. Elle était toute intimidée et moi je ne savais pas où me mettre. Je veux dire, elle travaille pour nous, je trouvais ça tellement bizarre de la voir en face de moi toute rougissante » lança-t-il d'une voix désolée

- « Ne me dit pas que vous avez passé la soirée à vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux ! » s'exclama Océane

- « Non, bien sur que non ! Je ne suis quand même pas si stupide. On a commencé à parler de la seule chose qu'on connaissait tous les deux : le boulot »

Lily soupira en faisant non de la tête tandis que Océane grimaçait.

- « Désolé les filles, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour aller vers les autres alors là j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard entendu et attendirent la suite du récit.

- « On a parlé un bon moment comme ça, puis il y a eu un grand moment de silence terriblement gênant puis elle m'a demandé ce qu'on faisait là. Je lui ai répondit que je ne savais pas trop bien. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses deux amies étaient littéralement suspendues à ses lèvres et l'encouragèrent à continuer d'un petit grognement.

- « Elle m'a avoué que je lui plaisais bien et je lui ai dit que j'étais flatté et que moi-même je la trouvais charmante, mais je lui ai dit que tout cela me rendait mal à l'aise. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait très bien et finalement on est tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux qu'on s'en tienne à des relations strictement professionnelle ».

Lily et Océane soupirèrent en même temps et le regardèrent d'un air désolé.

- « Je ne te comprend vraiment pas Remus. Tu es un garçon adorable et tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la femme qu'il te fallait » soupira Lily

- « Parce qu'elle n'existe pas » répondit le jeune homme d'un air las.

- « Si Sirius m'a trouvé, il n'y a aucune raison que toi tu ne trouve pas ! Son cas était quand même plus désespéré que le tien ! » lança Océane

- « Je te rappelle à tout hasard que tu parles du père de ta fille là ! » s'amusa Remus

- « Je suis réaliste, c'est tout. Je ne me serais pas battu pour le conquérir, il aurait continué tout le reste de sa vie à passer d'une fille à l'autre sans aucun scrupules » répondit-elle.

Remus soupira, elle avait raison.

- « Je sais que quelque part, il existe une jeune femme qui n'attend que toi » murmura Lily

Instinctivement, Remus pensa à Kathleen. Etait-elle la jeune femme qui aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas été un monstre, partager le reste de sa vie ? Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête.

- « On en a déjà discuter des milliers de fois ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'imposer ma lycanthropie à une femme »

- « Mais peut-être qu'elle s'en fichera royalement que tu sois un loup-garou ! » rétorqua Océane

Le jeune homme soupira. Les quelques petites amies qu'il avait eues auparavant n'avaient jamais su qu'il était un loup-garou. Il n'était pas resté assez longtemps avec elles pour qu'elles se méfient de ses absences mensuelles qu'il dissimulait soigneusement. Il savait de toute façon qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elles. Il les respectait et les appréciait pour leur compagnie, mais aucune n'avait durablement marqué son cœur. Et au fond de lui-même, il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais et il le regrettait amèrement.

- « Remus ? »

La voix de Lily le ramena à la réalité.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de t'empêcher de tomber amoureux. De toute façon, le jour où tu rencontreras ta perle rare, tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'empêcher… »

- « Ca n'arrivera pas » soupira-t-il

- « Par Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi buté que toi Remus Lupin ! » s'écria Océane

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Il hocha la tête d'un air amusé

- « Je suis comme ça et vous n'y pouvez rien ! »

- « On a quand même le droit de trouver ça dommage qu'un garçon comme toi soit célibataire » soupira Lily

- « Et bien, et bien, madame Potter, votre mari me tuerais s'il vous entendait dire ça ! » s'amusa-t-il

- « James est tout à fait de mon avis » répondit-elle en souriant « Et le fait que je sois amoureuse de lui ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier les qualités des autres hommes »

Remus se mit à rire discrètement.

- « Tu sais » reprit Lily « Je reste convaincue que James et moi te devons beaucoup. C'est toi qui m'a poussé à essayer de mieux le connaître avant de le juger. C'est toi qui t'es débrouillé pour qu'on se rapproche, c'est encore toi qui m'as discrètement jeté dans ses bras. C'est toi qui nous a réconcilié quand on a rompu… »

- « Mais ça c'était de ma faute, s'il ne t'avait caché les raisons pour lesquelles il disparaissait tous les mois, vous ne vous seriez pas fâché et vous n'auriez pas rompu ! C'était à cause de moi ! » reprit Remus

- « Absolument pas ! Mais le problème n'est pas là. C'est grâce à toi que James et moi sommes ensemble aujourd'hui et qu'on forme une si belle famille. J'ai le droit de penser que je voudrais moi aussi t'aider à trouver le bonheur ! »

Remus fut infiniment touché par les paroles de son amie. Il la regarda un moment en souriant faiblement.

- « À l'impossible, nul n'est tenu, Lily » répondit-il d'un air grave « Et puis, James et toi vous vous seriez trouvé de toutes manières, c'était évident. Je n'ai fait qu'essayé d'accélérer les choses »

La jeune femme le regarda un souriant, fit non de la tête mais se garda bien de tout commentaire. Remus s'étira alors et se retourna un moment pour observer Harry qui était désormais assis sur le sol boueux et qui jouait avec des petites figurines d'elfes.

- « Son pantalon est fichu » constata-t-il simplement

- « Non, un bon sort de nettoyage et il sera comme neuf ! » lança Lily qui s'était penché pour observer son fils « Quand on a un fils aussi dynamique que le mien, on apprend vite les sorts ménagers utiles. Mais je pense que je vais aller faire un tour chez Molly Weasley pour voir si elle n'en a pas d'autre à m'apprendre ! »

- « Tu seras sans doute plus tranquille avec une fille » lança Remus à Océane en espérant que les deux jeunes femmes arrêteraient de lui parler de sa vie sentimentale.

- « Je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu… » murmura Océane en caressant son ventre en souriant. « Elle fait déjà des siennes, elle remue souvent je trouve et surtout la nuit »

- « Harry aussi remuait souvent » se souvint Lily en souriant « Et il continue d'ailleurs ! Où part-il comme ça ? HARRY ! Ne va pas si loin ! Reviens par là ! »

Le petit garçon, le pantalon maculé de boue et la veste de travers revint alors sur ses pas et vint se réinstaller non loin d'elle.

- « Je n'ai plus la force de lui courir après quand il part comme ça. Heureusement que pour le moment il m'obéit gentiment » soupira Lily

- « C'est un petit garçon adorable » lança Océane rêveuse

- « Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de chance » reprit Lily en souriant.

Remus regarda un moment Harry en souriant. Lily avait raison, elle avait de la chance d'avoir un fils comme Harry. Malheureusement, sans même le savoir, le petit garçon portait sur ses épaules une responsabilité énorme dont un sorcier expérimenté n'aurait sans doute pas voulu. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'un enfant si innocent serait peut-être amené à terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le regarda d'un air attendri. Ce petit bonhomme avait fait tellement entré de joie dans leur vie à tous que, même s'il n'en était pas fier, il espérait au plus au point que ce fut Neville Longdubat qui écope de cette terrible destinée.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

Le voilà enfin…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente et un : Mon manège à moi**

_« Tu me fais tourner la tête. Mon manège à moi c'est toi ! _

_Je suis toujours à la fête, quand tu me tiens dans tes bras._

_Je ferais le tour du Monde, ça ne tournerait pas plus que ça._

_La Terre n'est pas assez ronde, pour m'étourdir autant que toi »_

_Edith Piaf._

Severus regarda encore une fois sa montre. Certes, il n'était pas en avance, mais il n'était pas non plus en retard. Rien que d'imaginer la mine réjouie qu'afficheraient Potter et Black si jamais il n'arrivait pas à l'heure exacte, l'incita à accélérer un peu plus son pas. Il grimaça légèrement car sa blessure à la jambe le faisait encore souffrir. Il arriva finalement devant la vieille chaumière défraîchie cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue. Il s'arrêta un petit instant pour reprendre son souffle et entra d'un pas assuré dans le Quartier Général. Sans accorder le moindre regard aux membres de l'Ordre qui étaient déjà arrivés, il ôta sa cape et l'attacha à l'arrière de la porte. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'un seul trait avant de se retourner.

Une fois qu'il eut fait face à la longue tablée de la cuisine, il se figea. Que faisait-elle là ? Il cligna des yeux pour être bien sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle était bien là, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage et soulignant ses grands yeux bleus. Elle souriait à Evans-Potter qui était assise en face d'elle. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs seconde. En un instant, il se redonna une constance et endossa un masque d'impassibilité. Il ne voulait pas donner à Black la joie de le voir décontenancé. Il vint prendre place de l'autre côté de la table non loin de Potter qui semblait avoir enfin remarquer s présence car il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme qui se pencha légèrement afin de pouvoir le regarder. Severus s'efforça de regarder droit devant lui.

Par Morgane, qu'est-ce que Océane faisait ici ? C'était sans doute cet abruti de Black qui ne pouvait contenir sa libido déplacée et qui la voulait en permanence à côté de lui ! Il lui jeta un discret coup d'œil. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus grave tout d'un coup. Elle avait peut-être peur qu'il s'en prenne à son _chéri_ ! Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. La dernier fois, c'était Black qui lui avait sauté dessus comme un sauvage ! Il continua à la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle jouait machinalement avec un petit anneau qu'elle portait en pendentif. La pierre qui l'ornait était aussi bleue que ses yeux. Elle faisait délicatement rouler l'anneau entre ses doigts ou le faisait glisser le long de la petite chaîne en argent qui le soutenait. Malgré son air grave, il la trouvait rayonnante. Elle avait changé. Quelque chose n'était plus pareil mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi. A côté d'elle, Black la couvait du regard comme un prédateur veille sa proie. Severus se dépêcha de détourner les yeux. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à se confronter au Gryffondor en public.

A cet instant, Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Toutes les conversations se turent instantanément et tous regardèrent le vieux professeur prendre place au bout de la table en souriant.

- « Bonsoir » lança-t-il

Quelques salutations fusèrent dans la salle. Severus préféra s'abstenir. Le regard de Dumbledore se posa alors sur Océane qui se mit à rosir légèrement.

- « Tu es venue toi aussi, c'est parfait. Mes chers amis, laissez vous présenter, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne la connaissent pas encore, mademoiselle Océane Daquaria qui désormais, fait partie des nôtres »

QUOI ! Tandis que les félicitations et les messages de bienvenue fusaient autour de lui, Severus regardait la jeune femme d'un air médusé.

Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Quelle folie ! Savait-elle au moins à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux ? Elle n'aurait pas pu se contenter de tout suivre à distance ? Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme qui lui tenait la main en souriant.

Black ! Cette espèce d'abruti n'aurait pas pu la dissuader de s'engager dans une folie pareille ! C'était quand même bien le signe qu'il ne tenait pas tant à elle. Une colère sourde se mit à gronder en lui. Il lui en voulait. Il n'avait pas su convaincre la jeune femme de rester loin, très loin de cette saleté de guerre ! C'était typique ! Les Gryffondors pensaient toujours que tout le monde avait la stupidité de vouloir se jeter tête baissée dans les ennuis. Océane n'aurait pas dû être ici. Si, comme ses parents l'avaient souhaités, elle avait été sienne, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé s'engager.

- « Bien évidemment » reprit le professeur Dumbledore « Il est hors de questions pour elle de participer pour le moment à une quelconques mission, mais elle pourrait nous être d'un grand secours pour tout ce qui concerne la logistique d'action… »

Severus s'étonna. Pourquoi Océane s'engageait-elle dans l'Ordre si ce n'était pas pour faire des missions ? Même si quelque part cette nouvelle le rassurait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. Il observa discrètement Black qui ne lâchait plus la main d'Océane. Il avait l'air soulagé lui aussi.

Dumbledore commença alors la réunion à proprement parler. Severus ne l'écoutait que très distraitement. Il observait Océane. Elle était très attentive et semblait passionnée.

A la fin de la réunion, Dumbledore prit congé et peu à peu, tous les autres membres quittèrent la chaumière. Severus aperçut Evans-Potter faire un signe de tête à son mari qui sans dire un mot monta à l'étage en souriant. Il ne restait plus dans la pièce que Black, Océane et Evans-Potter. Severus ne souffla pas un mot. Black semblait impatient de partir, mais Océane était plongé dans un rapport antérieur qu'elle avait demandé à Dumbledore. Elle le feuilletait d'un air grave. Au bout de quelques minutes Potter redescendit. Il portait son fils enveloppé dans une couverture dans ses bras, Severus trouva son sourire écoeurant.

- « Il dort » chuchota-t-il inutilement

Evans-Potter jeta alors un regard à Black et Océane qui releva la tête de son rapport.

- « Vous devriez rentrer le coucher. Ne nous attendez pas » déclara-t-elle en souriant

- « Tu es sure ? » demanda Evans-Potter

- « Bien sur, Sirius reste avec moi de toute façon. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps »

Evans-Potter sembla hésiter mais finalement après que Black lui ait jeté un regard qui se voulait rassurant, elle fixa son mari qui lui souriait. Elle se leva alors. Severus constata alors que le ventre de la jeune femme était bien arrondi. Ainsi Potter continuait de se reproduire ! Il n'en avait jamais assez ! La Communauté Sorcière allait donc encore s'encombrer d'un nouveau Potter ! Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait de la sortie.

- « Au revoir ! » souffla-t-elle avant de partir avec son mari et son fils.

Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux trois. Désormais Black ne se privait plus pour le regarder d'un air assassin. Severus ne se démonta pas. Il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et les regarda en souriant.

- « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester là Servilius ? » lui cracha le Gryffondor.

Océane releva la tête et le fixa d'un air agacé.

- « Je suis très bien là, Black » répondit simplement Severus.

Black allait parler, mais Océane posa sa main son bras pour l'inciter à garder son calme.

- « Comment vont tes parents ? » demanda sournoisement Severus à la jeune femme

- « Tu sais très bien que je ne leur parle plus » répondit-elle d'une voix grave « Je suppose que ma mère ne tarit plus de remarques désobligeantes à mon égard »

- « La dernière fois que j'y ai été dîné, c'est surtout ton père qui était énervé. Ils se demandent tous comment tu as pu le préféré lui à moi »

Black pouffa avec dédain.

- « Mais je ne te cache pas qu'il espère que tu te rendes compte de l'erreur que tu fais » puis voyant le regard haineux que Black lui lançait, il décida de rajouter « Je leur ai assuré que quand ce jour viendrait, je serais ravi de te recevoir à bras ouvert »

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Océane en refermant son rapport d'un geste sec.

Black la regardait d'un air étonné et Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Evidemment. Quand tu comprendras enfin qu'il ne fait que s'amuser avec toi et qu'il refusera de s'engager…»

- « C'est étonnant » le coupa la jeune femme « J'avais plutôt cru que Sirius et moi nous étions définitivement engagé l'un envers l'autre »

Severus la regarda un moment sans comprendre jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme se leva. Son ventre très arrondi mis en valeur par ses vêtements colorés parfaitement visible. Elle déposa ses mains sur son ventre en souriant. Black le regardait en souriant également et posa également une de ses mains sur elle.

- « Comme tu peux le constater Rogue, Océane porte notre enfant. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un engagement mineur dans une relation » lança ironiquement le Gryffondor.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Elle était enceinte, elle portait l'enfant de ce stupide Black qui avait toujours été incapable de garder une femme plusieurs mois de suite.

- « Mais… Mais » bafouilla-t-il incrédule et un peu choqué « Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez mariés »

- « Nous ne sommes pas mariés, Severus » lança froidement Océane

Le Serpentard se mit à sourire.

- « Et peut m'importe que mes parents le sachent si c'est ce qui te fait sourire ! » asséna la jeune femme avec vigueur « Je l'aime, il m'aime et nous allons avoir un bébé, je me fiche totalement de l'avis de mes parents ! Tu peux le leur dire si ça t'amuse tant que ça »

- « Je ne le leur dirais pas. Je me fiche totalement de vos histoires de famille. Non, je constate juste qu'encore une fois, Black se moque de toi. Il te fait un enfant sans t'épouser. Si ça ne te fait rien d'enfanter un bâtard… »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sirius avait sauté par-dessus la table et l'empoignait violemment par le col. Il le frappa violemment contre le mur.

- « Je t'interdis de traiter ma fille de bâtarde, Rogue, tu m'entends ! » lança-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Bien qu'il essayait de garder une allure plus ou moins digne, Severus n'en menait pas large.

- « Je ne me moque ni d'Océane ni de mon enfant » continua le gryffondor de plus en plus en colère

- « Sirius ! Lâche le ! Il ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves ! » lança Océane qui les avait rejoint.

Elle était blême et ses mains étaient crispées sur son ventre. Severus sentit alors que Sirius le lâchait et il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

- « Tu as raison » souffla le gryffondor à la jeune femme blonde

Il s'approcha néanmoins de Severus et souffla à son oreille.

- « Insultes les encore une fois, et tu es un homme mort Rogue ! »

Severus le vit alors se relever, prendre la main de la jeune femme et quitter la chaumière sans autre forme de procès. Le Serpentard se releva et se massa douloureusement la nuque. Il était encore abasourdi. Il prit une chaise en s'installa.

Il ne suffisait donc pas que Black lui vole la femme qui lui était promise par arrangement familial, il fallait aussi qu'il lui fasse un enfant. Il grogna et frappa d'un poing rageur sur la table. Cette pensée le mettait hors de lui.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « _Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux aaanniversaire mon cœur, joyeux anniversaire !_ »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais savait que son mari était penché tout contre elle et chantonnait doucement à son oreille. Elle remonta un peu la moelleuse couverture sur elle.

- « Tu n'as pas honte de me rappeler que je suis vieille ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé en ouvrant les yeux.

James se mit à rire doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Joyeux anniversaire Lily » murmura-t-il

- « Merciiiii » répondit-elle dans un bâillement.

La jeune femme s'étira langoureusement et se cala tranquillement dans les bras de son mari. James se pencha un peu plus vers elle et parsema son visage de tous petits baisers ce qui fit sourire de plus belle sa femme.

- « J'aime quand c'est toi qui me réveille » souffla-t-elle

- « Ca tombe bien, j'adore te réveiller »

La jeune femme le sentit alors devenir plus entreprenant. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Avec délice, elle le sentit enlever son haut de pyjama et se mettre à embrasser son ventre de plus en plus rond avant de s'attaquer à sa poitrine qui s'était elle aussi bien alourdit ses dernières semaines. La jeune femme entreprit alors de glisser ses mains sur son dos pour lui enlever son T-shirt à lui qui commençait à l'agacer quand le cri de Harry les ramena à la réalité.

- « Mamaaaaaaan ! »

James s'arrêta net et poussa un léger grognement, Lily replaça convenablement le vêtement qu'elle avait commencé à faire glisser. Le jeune homme soupira et se releva un peu. Il regarda sa femme d'un air à la fois déçu et frustré.

- « Mamaaaaaan ! Papaaaaaa ! »

- « On ne peut pas le laisser crier comme ça » souffla simplement Lily tandis que son mari grimaçait légèrement.

- « Pourquoi se réveille-t-il si tôt ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune femme pouffa et se souleva légèrement pour l'embrasser rapidement.

- « Je te promets que ce n'est que partie remise » s'amusa-t-elle

- « J'espère bien »

James se pencha alors sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry appelait toujours. La jeune femme se dégagea à regret des bras de son mari et enfila son haut de pyjama que James avait envoyé l'autre du lit.

- « J'y vais » annonça le jeune homme en se levant du lit.

Assise en tailleur au milieu des oreillers et des couvertures, la jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il faisait semblant de bouder, mais lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, Harry dans les bras, il souriait largement. Elle tendit les bras et James y déposa délicatement leur fils.

- « Bonjour mon chéri » murmura la jeune femme en embrassant la petite tête brune.

Sans répondre, Harry se blottit confortablement sur la poitrine de sa maman, prit son pouce et lui fit un énorme câlin. James qui les regardait en souriant se déplaça légèrement de sorte que Lily se retrouve entre ses jambes. Il les enlaça tendrement tous les deux. Lily posa sa tête sur son torse et ils restèrent un petit instant ainsi, profitant du bonheur d'être ensemble. Puis Harry sembla de réveiller un peu plus et se dégagea des bras maternels pour ramper sur le grand lit de ses parents. Il s'installa au beau milieu et se mit debout.

- « Harry ? » lança Lily en se demandant se que son fils lui réservait.

James, qui continuait à garder sa femme contre lui, scrutait aussi son fils d'un air curieux. Le petit garçon se mit alors à sauter sur ses petites jambes plusieurs fois avant de se laisser violemment tomber sur un gros oreiller. Il éclata de rire, les jambes en l'air.

- « C'est toi qui lui a montré ça ? » demanda Lily à son mari qui riait discrètement

- « Je te promets que non » s'amusa James

- « Harry, mon bébé, il ne faut pas sauter sur les lits » lança la jeune femme en le redressant.

Mais le petit garçon riait tellement qu'elle douta fortement qu'il l'ait écouté une seule seconde.

- « J'aime le voir rire » murmura James à l'oreille de sa femme.

Lily soupira. Il avait raison. C'est tellement merveilleux de le voir éclater de rire qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de le gronder, pas aujourd'hui.

- « Harry » lança alors James en le rejoignant à l'autre bout du lit « Tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Maman aujourd'hui ? »

Le petit garçon le regarda d'un air étonné dans son pyjama bleu ciel, un oreiller entre les mains.

- « Tu le dis ? Joyeux anniversaire Maman… » l'incita James en souriant

- « 'Yeux Nivéssaire Maman ! » lança Harry en souriant

- « Merci mon ange » répondit Lily en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir deux hommes aussi merveilleux que vous dans ma vie »

- « Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! On va passé une superbe journée ! » déclara James

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu ? » demanda la jeune femme avec curiosité

- « Tu verras, mais les vêtements moldus sont de mises ! » décréta mystérieusement son mari « Je m'occupe de notre petit monstre »

En disant ses mots, il fit mine de s'approcher, tel un félin, de son fils qui se dépêcha de ramper derrière sa maman en riant. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa, il le posa sur son épaule, comme il aurait porté un sac. Le petit garçon riait de plus belle et James souriait largement. Le jeune homme quitta alors la pièce tandis que Lily voyait la tête de Harry ballotter doucement sur le dos de son papa. Elle se mit à sourire et caressa son ventre doucement. James était un merveilleux papa et elle était heureuse d'attendre un nouvel enfant de lui. La journée commençait sous une bonne étoile.

¤¤¤

- « James ! C'est fantastique ! Tu sais ça fait combien de temps que je ne suis pas venu dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? » demanda Lily d'un air émerveillé

- « Un bon petit bout de temps. Pas depuis que nous sommes ensembles en tout cas et comme je t'en avais entendu parler et que j'avais envie de voir ce que c'était… » répondit James en souriant.

Devant eux s'étendait une gigantesque fête foraine. De toutes parts des manèges aux néons colorés et des baraques bariolés côtoyaient des clowns aux grandes chaussures et au nez rouge, des magiciens et des jongleurs.

- « Ca te fait plaisir ? » demanda tout de même timidement le jeune homme

Lily se retourna vers lui en souriant.

- « C'est parfait ! Je suis sure que Harry aussi va beaucoup aimé ! Et toi aussi ! »

Le jeune homme déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et lui prit la main.

- « Montre moi tout ce qu'il y a à voir ici » déclara-t-il

- « Il va nous falloir du temps »

- « C'est ta journée mon cœur ! »

Lily le regarda une dernière fois les yeux brillants de joie et l'entraîna parmi la foule dense et compacte qui profitait des plaisirs de la fête. Elle l'amena directement devant un stand de tirs. Ils regardèrent un moment les passants s'y essayer avant que James ait à son tour envie de tenter l'expérience. Il déposa Harry dans les bras de sa mère, saisit fermement la carabine, visa les cibles… Et les rata toutes superbement. C'est un peu vexé qu'il rendit la carabine au forain qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

- « C'est stupide comme jeu » bougonna-t-il alors, contrastant superbement avec l'enthousiasme dont il avait faire preuve avant d'essayer.

- « Ne soit pas vexé, chéri » s'amusa Lily se s'accrochant à son bras « Viens, il y a d'autres choses beaucoup plus amusantes à faire »

James se laissa traîné et finalement oublia bien vite quel piètre tireur il était. Le labyrinthe des glaces lui donna du fil à retordre et il sortit du train fantôme en explosant de rire devant la faible ressemblance des marionnettes avec les vrais spectres. Lily ne resta pas retrait. Elle enchaîna les tours d'auto-tamponneuse et fit un tour de grand huit. James qui gardait Harry ne cessa de la fixer, tout le temps que dura le tour de manège et il était un peu blême quand elle en redescendit souriante.

- « Tu as confiance dans ses machins là toi ? » souffla-t-il à son oreille « Ces trucs moldus ne m'inspirent rien qui vaille ! »

- « James, ça ne te dérange pas de faire looping sur looping sur un balai, mais tu ne supporte pas les manèges à sensations ! » s'amusa-t-elle

- « Ca n'a rien à voir ! » répliqua-t-il alors.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et en souriant l'entraîna devant un marchand de barbe à Papa. Tous les trois se régalèrent et Harry fut rapidement couvert de sucre, depuis le bout de son petit menton jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux en désordre.

Le petit garçon ne fut pas oublié et il profita des petits manèges pour enfant. James ne quitta pas son fils des yeux d'un air inquiet. Il répugnait à le laisser sur ses « engins moldus qui grincent et tanguent dans un bruit d'enfer » mais Lily lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait absolument rien. L'air ravi et réjouit de son fils lui ôta ses derniers doutes.

Lily insista pour lui montrer un tour de prestidigitation. D'abord réticence à regarder un « truc qu'on peut faire tous les jours chez soi », James se prit rapidement au jeu au plus grand plaisir de sa femme. Il s'extasia de l'ingéniosité de l'artiste et ne trouva aucun de ses « trucs ». Il vint rapidement à la conclusion que l'homme ne devait pas être moldu. Lily eut beau lui dire que si, James conserva ses doutes.

La journée fut merveilleuse pour eux tous. C'est fatigué mais joyeux qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. James avait couvert sa femme et son fils de peluche et de cadeau diverses. Ils mangèrent rapidement et Harry tombant de fatigue, Lily le coucha sans plus attendre.

Elle venait que quitter la chambre de son fils endormit quand deux bras puissants la saisirent par la taille, se forçant à se retourner vers son « agresseur » qui l'embrassa passionnément en glissant ses mains sous son corsage.

- « Tu m'as dit que ce n'étais que partie remise » souffla James à son oreille

- « J'ai dit ça, moi ? » s'amusa la jeune femme en souriant

- « Exactement »

- « Très bien. Harry est couché, nous avons une bonne dizaine d'heures devant nous »

James la regarda d'un air faussement agacé.

- « C'est assez peu, mais on fera avec ! » soupira-t-il

Lily pouffa de rire et jeta ses lèvres à l'encontre de celle de son mari. Sa merveilleuse journée n'était pas encore finie.

**°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Gregorik prit d'un geste rapide le dossier qui se situait sur le haut d'une pile de document particulièrement impressionnante. D'un geste brusque il l'ouvrit et plongea dedans. Les comptes, il adorait ça. Comme son père avant lui et comme son grand père encore avant, Gregorik travaillait pour la très célèbre banque Gringott's. Il était gobelin et fier de l'être. Pour lui, rien n'étais plus gratifiant de passer sa vie à se promener dans le dédale de galeries souterraines de sa bien aimée Banque. C'était lui qui pendant de très longues et heureuses années avaient eu le privilège de traîner les humains stupides et surtout totalement indifférents à la beauté des lieux vers leur coffres respectifs. Mais deux ans auparavant, un autre gobelin avait pris sa place. Depuis, il passait son temps à recevoir des humains dans son bureau pour entendre bien patiemment leurs jérémiades. Il soupira. D'un signe de la main, il fit signe à son collègue de l'accueil de lui faire parvenir ce Monsieur Potter dans son bureau.

Quelques instant il vit apparaître l'humain.

Dans les rares journaux qu'il lisait, Gregorik avait maintes et maintes fois lu des plaisanteries sur la soit disante laideur des gens de sa race. Les humains ne s'étaient-ils donc jamais vu ? Trop grand, les membres longs et fins et surtout ces cheveux totalement désordonnés dressé sur son crâne, l'humain qui s'avançait vers lui paraissait tout bonnement hideux.

- « Bonjour, je suis James Potter » lança l'humain en souriant

Gregorik, qui n'aimait pas les mondanités se contenta de pousser du bout des doigts l'écriteau qui renseignerait son interlocuteur sur son nom.

- « Vous désirez ? » demanda-t-il tout de même sèchement, l'humain attendant visiblement qu'il prenne la parole en premier.

- « C'est-à-dire que d'habitude, je suis en relation avec monsieur Tartak… »

Grégorik soupira.

- « Il est en séminaire en Nouvelle Zélande » grogna-t-il.

Cet humain ne pouvait donc pas se dépêcher d'en venir aux faits ? Il y avait encore une vingtaine de dossier qui attendaient après lui.

- « Ah… Je vois. Très bien, je vais donc vous expliquer » répondit l'humain.

Enfin ! Cinq belles minutes de perdues !

- « Voilà » commença Potter « Il y a quelques années, j'ai ouvert un compte ici à mon nom mais dont la bénéficiaire était Lily Evans. J'y versais tous les mois la somme de… »

- « Trois cent gallions et vingt-huit mornilles » acheva Gregorik à sa place

- « C'est exacte et j'ai cessé le virement à partir… »

- « Du 14 mars 1979 »

- « Date de mon mariage… Exactement »

L'humain avait l'air surpris, mais Gregorik estimait n'avoir fait que son travail en consultant à l'avance le dossier.

- « C'était la moitié du loyer de l'appartement que vous habitions, mais moi j'ai toujours eu suffisamment d'argent, alors je ne voulais pas qu'elle paye, mais si vous saviez comme elle peut être têtue par moment… Mais comme je ne voulais vraiment pas de son argent, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé et je l'ai placé sur ce compte… »

Gregorik se racla alors violemment la gorge pour ramener cette humain à l'affaire qui les intéressait. Il se fichait de ses histoires de couple !

- « Je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'effecteur un changement de bénéficiaire ? » demanda l'humain.

Le gobelin se redressa alors et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air grave. Puis il grogna et consulta rapidement le dossier. Rien ne l'empêchait de le faire.

- « Nous changeons donc le bénéficiaire de ce compte » grogna-t-il

- « Oui »

- « Quel nom ? »

- « Harry Potter »

- « Age ? »

- « 20 mois »

Gregorik sursauta. Avait-il bien entendu.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Il a 20 mois, c'est mon fils » répondit Potter en souriant

C'était un raisonnement typiquement humain d'ouvrir des comptes n'importe comment au profit de leur famille. Personnellement, le gobelin trouvait cela totalement ridicule. Chez lui, le patrimoine se gérait collectivement, il était inutile de s'encombrer à chaque fois de nouveaux comptes !

- « Vous comprenez » expliqua Potter alors que le gobelin n'en demandait pas tant « Ma femme n'a jamais su que je gardais cet argent de côté et j'ai peur qu'elle le découvre un jour… Je préfère lui dire que j'ai ouvert un compte à notre fils comme ça elle en se fâchera pas en apprenant que je n'ai jamais touché à son argent… »

- « Nous allons le faire ! » s'écria Gregorik, peu désireux de l'entendre plus longtemps déblatérer des propos qui ne l'intéressait pas. « Désormais le compte n'est plus au bénéfice de mademoiselle Lily Evans mais au compte de monsieur Harry Potter » continua-t-il en effectuant les changements requis sur le dossier

- « C'est parfait, et tant que je suis là, j'aimerais faire ouvrir un nouveau compte »

Gregorik soupira. Cet humain n'en avait donc jamais assez !

- « J'aimerais ouvrir un compte dont le capital serait exactement le même que celui de mon fils. Vous prélèverez l'argent sur mon compte personnel »

Il tenait tant que ça à s'encombrer l'existence ! Combien de compte lui faudrait-il encore ?

- « Très bien… » grogna-t-il néanmoins « Quel en sera le bénéficiaire ? »

Gregorik vit alors l'humain glisser sa main dans ses cheveux déjà totalement ébouriffé et murmura d'une voix amusée

- « On peut le mettre au nom de Bébé Potter ? Mon deuxième enfant n'est pas encore né »

QUOI ? Il lui fallait maintenant nommer comme bénéficiaire un enfant encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Mais quels genres d'idées stupides pouvaient encore germé dans le crâne des humains ? Gregorik fouilla frénétiquement dans ses dossiers et ses documents officiels. Rien n'empêchait ce Potter de créer un compte au profit de quelqu'un… qui n'existait pas encore.

- « Ce sera fait ! » grogna Gregorik.

- « Je vous remercie infiniment » lança l'humain en souriant « Dès qu'il sera né, je viendrais changé le nom »

Gregorik soupira et d'un signe de la main, fit signe à son interlocuteur qu'il pouvait partir. Il espérait vivement ne plus être le gobelin qui aurait à faire face aux demandes si saugrenues de ce James Potter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente deux : Géant de papier**

_« Quand je la regarde,_

_Moi l'homme loup (…)_

_Devant son corps de femme,_

_Je suis un géant de papier »_

_Jean Jacques Lafon_

- « Mais toi, tu préfères lequel ? Celui avec l'ourson ou celui avec le canard ? »

- « Honnêtement Lily, ça m'est totalement égal. Prend celui que tu veux » soupira James

- « Tu n'es pas très coopératif aujourd'hui ! » lui reprocha la jeune femme en continuant à feuilleter son catalogue.

Assise dans le confortable fauteuil du bureau de son mari à « Jasire entreprise », la future maman feuilletait des magasine de puériculture. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce décider sur le modèle du papier peint pour la chambre du bébé et James ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour l'aider. Elle soupira. Elle était injuste. Son mari avait été adorable et l'écoutait depuis deux bonnes heures parler de la même chose. Elle devait l'énerver à force. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de se savoir chez elle avec Harry pour seule compagnie lui avait fait peur et elle était venue se réfugiée ici, dans son bureau. Par chance, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous. Mais elle avait besoin de parler et lui d'étudier ses dossiers. Elle soupira un peu plus fort.

- « Lily ? Ca va ? » demanda James en relevant la tête.

Assis sur une veille chaise, car il lui avait laisser son fauteuil, James était installé sur un tout petit coin de son immense bureau qui avait été investit par les catalogues de sa femme.

- « Je suis pénible, pardon » murmura Lily « Je vais rentrer »

- « Non ! Non, reste ma chérie. Tu ne te sentiras pas bien si tu rentres là-bas toute seule » répondit James

- « Mais je t'empêche de travailler correctement »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » rétorqua James en étirant discrètement son dos endolori.

- « S'il te plait, James, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je vois bien que je t'empêche de travailler et que je t'ennuie avec mes histoires »

- « Mais pas du tout… »

Sa mauvaise fois était tellement évidente que Lily sentit la colère la gagner. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était enceinte qu'il devait la ménager comme ça. Elle était insupportable, elle le savait, alors pourquoi ne le lui disait-il pas ! Elle allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit et Lucrécia entra dans le bureau.

- « James, je m'en vais »

- « Très bien, bonne soirée Lucrécia » répondit le jeune homme en souriant

- « Merci, passez une bonne soirée aussi tous les trois » lança la jeune femme en souriant également « Ah ! J'oubliais, Monsieur Lovegood à dit qu'il passerait dans la journée pour te montrer le premier tirage du Chicaneur. C'était ce matin, donc il ne devrait plus trop tarder ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

- « D'accord » répondit James en riant « Je vais attendre encore un peu avant de partir dans ce cas »

Lily vit alors la secrétaire leur faire un petit signe de la main avant de refermer la porte.

- « Ca ne t'embête pas trop qu'on reste encore un peu ? » demanda James

La jeune femme se contenta de faire non de la tête et tourna la tête. Elle fixa un moment, Harry qui jouait sagement sur le canapé avec ses jouets. Elle n'entendit pas James se lever et arriver derrière elle. Lorsqu'il fit tourner le fauteuil se manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle

- « Rien » répondit-elle agacée

- « Lily »

- « Tu t'en es bien rendu compte, je ne suis pas d'une humeur agréable » bougonna-t-elle

- « C'est à cause de moi ? »

- « Oui, enfin non… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en fait ! »

James soupira et se releva pour l'embrasser sur le front. A cet instant, elle entendit des coups sourds frapper à la porte d'entrée.

- « J'y vais » déclara la jeune femme en se levant « Ca me fera bouger un peu ! »

Avant que James ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle était sortie de son bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un sorcier de grande taille qui paraissait essoufflé. L'homme la regarda un moment avec surprise, recula de quelques pas pour vérifier qu'il était bien au bon endroit et la regarda avec curiosité.

- « Monsieur Lovegood ? » demanda Lily en souriant

- « Oui… » répondit l'homme en réajustant ses lunettes.

Il avait vraiment l'air perdu.

- « Je suis Lily Potter » lança-t-elle en lui tendant la main

- « La femme de James Potter ? » en lui tendant sa main également

- « En personne »

Le visage de Lovegood s'illumina alors d'un sourire

- « Votre mari m'a dit que c'était vous qui aviez insisté pour qu'il me rencontre, je vous dois une fière chandelle »

- « Je vous en prie c'est tout naturel » répondit la jeune femme en refermant la porte « James est dans son bureau »

Elle le précéda dans le bureau du jeune homme. James était debout près de son bureau et les regarda entrer en en souriant.

- « Bonsoir monsieur Lovegood, je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de ma femme »

- « Exactement, elle est charmante. Et félicitation, j'ai cru voir que la famille allait bientôt s'agrandir »

- « Merci » répondirent en cœur James et Lily en souriant.

Lovegood se tourna alors vers le canapé et aperçut enfin Harry qui feuilletait désormais un grand livre d'images magiques

- « Par Merlin ! C'est votre portrait craché ! » s'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter le petit garçon qui leva précipitamment la tête de son livre.

- « On me le dit souvent » répondit James en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler le grand sourire que naissait sur ses lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de sa ressemblance avec son fils.

Lovegood, en souriant, sortit alors de son grand sac un exemplaire du Chicaneur.

- « C'est le tout premier exemplaire que nous avons tiré… Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez sans doute y jeter un coup d'œil » lança-t-il en tendant à James le journal.

Le jeune homme le prit et commença à le feuilleter. Discrètement, Lily alla s'installer sur son grand et confortable fauteuil qu'elle déplaça légèrement pour ne pas le gêner.

- « J'ai beaucoup aimé votre article sur les Ronflaks Cornus » commença-t-elle en souriant

- « Oh, merci » répondit Lovegood d'un air ravi

- « Mais vous pensez vraiment que de tels animaux existent ? »

- « Evidemment ! Vous êtes d'origine moldue ? »

- « Oui »

- « C'est pour ça ! Toutes les personnes issues de familles sorcières connaissent les Ronflaks Cornus ! » répondit Lovegood sur de lui.

Lily entendit très clairement James pouffer de rire, mais Lovegood ne sembla pas s'en être aperçu.

- « Vous êtes sur ? » demanda-t-elle un peu interloquée, car ni James, Remus, Sirius et Océane n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ses animaux fantastiques.

- « Certain. Cela fait partit des connaissance basiques tout comme le Sinistros ou encore le Basilic »

Cette fois, Lily se mit à sourire. Ce monsieur Lovegood était définitivement un doux rêveur. Jamais le Sinistros et le Basilic n'avaient existé. Ce n'étaient que des croyances populaires. Elle savait que James était de son avis car elle le voyait rire doucement derrière son journal. Visiblement, il écoutait avec attention leur conversation.

- « C'est comme tous ses gens qui pensent que les elfes de maisons ne sont bons que pour nous servir… » continua Lovegood d'un air convaincu.

Lily se redressa.

- « Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda-t-elle

- « A quel propos ? »

- « Au sujet des elfes ! »

- « Qu'ils ont été endoctriné pour vivre en esclavage par les sorciers »

- « Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

- « Bien sur ! Pourquoi, pas vous ? »

Lily n'en revenait pas. C'était le premier sorcier qu'elle rencontrait qui semblait considérer comme elle que l'esclavage des elfes étaient tout bonnement honteux.

- « Si, bien sur que si ! » répondit-elle en se redressant.

- « Oh ! C'est étonnant ! D'habitude les personnes à qui j'en parle lève les yeux au ciel. Vous ne pensez pas que nous pourrions écrire un article dénonçant les honteuses conditions de travail de nos amis les elfes ? »

Lily allait répondre quand James la coupa.

- « C'est excellent monsieur Lovegood. C'est du beau travail ! »

Lily le jeta un regard sévère. Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre parler de la défense des elfes. Pour lui, les elfes de maisons étaient nés pour les servir et il ne voulait pas pousser plus loin la réflexion.

- « Merci » répondit Lovegood « Je vous en fait cadeau »

- « C'est très gentil » répondit James en souriant

Lovegood regarda alors sa montre.

- « Par Merlin ! Il est déjà si tard que ça ! » s'exclama-t-il « Ma femme va s'inquiéter »

Sur ces mots, il se leva précipitamment.

- « Ca a été un plaisir de vous rencontrez, madame Potter, j'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous revoir » déclara-t-il en serrant la main de Lily

- « Moi aussi » répondit sincèrement la jeune femme

- « Au revoir monsieur Potter »

- « Au revoir monsieur Lovegood »

Lily regarda son mari raccompagné son client jusqu'à la sortie un peu fâchée. Assise sur son fauteuil, elle le fixait la porte d'un air sévère. James revint dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

- « Je ramasse mes dossiers et on rentre, d'accord ! »

- « Si tu veux » répondit-elle sèchement

- « Ne fais pas cette tête là ! » lança James en souriant

- « Pourquoi tu nous a coupé ! C'était une conversation très intéressante ! »

- « Sur les elfes ! » s'amusa James qui semblait considérer que ce n'était pas un sujet digne d'intérêt.

- « Oui ! Moi ça m'intéressait ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des préjugés vieux de plusieurs siècles que tu dois me les imposer ! » s'énerva Lily.

Sous le regard étonné de son mari, elle se leva alors.

- « Je vais sortir prendre l'air. Je t'attends en bas ! Prend bien ton temps pour ranger tes dossiers ! » lança-t-elle en sortant de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.

- « LILY ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas quand James cria son nom. Elle sortit des locaux, quitta l'immeuble et ne s'arrêta que quand elle fut dans la rue. Elle n'avait pas voulu se mettre en colère, elle s'en voulait, mais s'était arrivé d'un seul coup. Elle frissonna car elle n'avait pas prit le temps de prendre sa veste. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu que James soit prêt d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle n'aimait pas lui crier dessus. Elle croisa les bras et se frotta vigoureusement les bras. En face d'elle, assise à une terrasse de café une jeune femme brune semblait la fixer avec attention. Elle se demanda si elles se connaissaient, mais son visage ne lui disait absolument rien. La jeune femme la fixait pourtant avec attention. Lily ne s'en formalisa pas.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escaliers la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais sentit que James posait sa veste sur ses épaules.

- « Tu es folle de sortir sans être couverte mon cœur, tu vas attraper froid » souffla-t-il simplement.

Elle se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Harry chaudement installé dans ses bras, James la regardait en souriant. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni triste, mais elle se sentait mal.

- « Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû crier » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix

- « Je t'en prie, c'est moi qui ai été ridicule ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses des elfes et je n'aurais pas dû me montrer méprisant »

- « Je n'aime pas quand je te crie dessus »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es très belle quand tu es en colère »

Lily se sentit alors rougir, elle s'approcha alors un peu de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

- « Je te promets que la prochaine fois que toi et ce fou rêveur de Lovegood, vous parlerez d'elfes, je ne vous interromprais plus »

Lily pouffa discrètement, s'approcha encore un peu plus de son mari. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses bras autour se sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils s'embrassaient ainsi depuis quelques instants quand soudain, Lily sentit une main lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle se détacha de James, surprise et se retourna. Elle se retrouva face à face avec la jeune femme brune qui l'observait depuis le pub d'en face.

- « Comment pouvez vous lui faire ça ! » s'indigna la jeune femme d'un air de froide colère.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Kathleen marchait sans but sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'avait pas le moral. Elle faisait tout pour l'oublier mais en vain. Marié, il était marié ! Elle grogna et serra un peu plus les poings dans ses poches. Pourquoi avait-elle fallut qu'elle tombe sous le charme de Remus Lupin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. Comment un homme si charmant et si gentil pouvait-il être encore célibataire ?

Elle se sentait horriblement gênée depuis. Elle l'avait bien évidemment croisé de nombreuses fois chez Henry Scott. Mais, si lui avait réussit à faire comme si de rien n'était et à se comporter le plus normalement du monde avec elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise et du coup, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'éviter. Elle s'était dit que cela l'aiderait à oublier, mais le visage du beau Remus lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire et cela la déprimait.

Elle soupira. Elle décida alors de s'arrêter un moment dans un pub pour se changer les idées. Sa meilleure amie était en voyage en Espagne chez sa famille, Kathleen soupira. Elle aurait sans doute su lui remonter le moral. Elle commanda une Bierraubeurre au serveur venu prendre sa commande et observa la rue. Il y avait peu de monde. Son regard se posa sur l'immeuble qui lui faisait face et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'y avait vraiment pas fait attention, mais elle se trouvait devant la « Jasire entreprise ». Pourquoi fallait-il inlassablement que ses pas la mènent vers Remus ? Elle hésita un moment à se lever pour aller le saluer, puis se souvenant qu'il donnait un cours à Henry à cet instant, elle se ravisa. Elle plongea dans sa Bierraubeurre d'un air morose.

Soudain, elle aperçut une jeune femme sortir seule de l'immeuble. Elle avait l'air assez en colère. Puis elle sembla se calmer et se mit à se frotter vigoureusement les bras. Quelle idée aussi de sortir par ce froid sans veste ? Kathleen la fixait avec attention. Cette jeune femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans arriver à se souvenir qui. Elle l'observa alors avec plus d'attention. Visiblement, elle était enceinte. Elle avait de jolis cheveux roux foncés, elle paraissait très belle. Soudain, la jeune femme en question se tourna dans sa direction et la fixa. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Tout le revint alors en mémoire. Elle avait déjà vu la jeune femme en photo, c'était l'épouse de Remus. C'était Lily.

Kathleen eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein cœur. La femme de Remus attendait un heureux évènement ! Cela aussi il le lui avait caché. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. S'en était vraiment trop pour elle. Elle allait se lever quand, jetant un dernier coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue, elle aperçut un jeune homme couvrir les épaules de Lily d'une veste. Il portait dans ses bras une réplique miniature de lui-même. Elle l'avait déjà vu également. C'était James, l'un des meilleurs amis de Remus. C'était l'ancien petit ami de Lily. Que faisaient-ils là tous les deux à discuter devant l'entreprise des garçons alors que Remus n'était pas là. Curieuse, Kathleen continua à les fixer quand soudain, elle vit quelque chose qui la fit bondir d'indignation. Lily avait glissé ses bras autour du cou de son ex-petit ami et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Outrée, Kathleen sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. D'un air décidé elle traversa la rue, bien décidée à expliquer sa façon de penser à cette pauvre fille qui avait la chance d'avoir un mari extraordinaire mais qui embrassait sans aucune gêne son meilleur ami.

D'un air décidé, elle tapota l'épaule de Lily qui se retourna vers elle d'un air surpris sans s'écarter le moins du monde du jeune homme.

- « Comment pouvez vous lui faire ça ! » s'indigna la jeune femme d'un air de froide colère

Kathleen vit la jeune femme se tourner vers le jeune homme d'un air de totale incompréhension avant de la fixer à nouveau. Kathleen se surprit à penser que la jeune femme avait réellement des yeux somptueux, mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée tant elle était en colère.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Lily d'une voix douce

- « Comment pouvez vous faire ça à Remus ! C'est son meilleur ami ! » lança Kathleen.

La jeune femme fut énervée de voir que les deux fautifs imitaient si bien l'incompréhension.

- « Vous connaissez Remus ? » demanda finalement le jeune homme

- « Evidemment, je travaille avec lui ! »répondit-elle sèchement

- « Vous êtes Kat ? » reprit le jeune homme

- « Il vous a parlé de moi ? » s'étonna Kathleen

- « Votre nom a été mentionné une fois dans une conversation » répondit son interlocuteur

Kathleen se sentit rougir mais secoua vivement la tête.

- « Je trouve ça honteux ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire ! » s'écria-t-elle

- « Excusez moi, mais je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous nous dites » lança Lily d'une voix calme

Kathleen la regarda avec dégoût.

- « C'est monstrueux ! Vous avez un mari génial et vous le trompez sans aucun scrupule ! »

- « Pardon ! »

James avait pratiquement hurlé et la regardait d'un air ahuri.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Lily ! »

- « Oh je t'en prie James ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas la croire ! » s'énerva Lily

S'en fut trop pour Kathleen qui explosa.

- « Vous osez prétendre que vous n'êtes pas mariée ! »

- « Bien sur que je suis mariée ! » répondit Lily visiblement en colère « Cela a fait 3 ans que James et moi nous nous sommes mariés ! »

- « QUOI ! »

Kathleen la regarda un moment d'un air incrédule. Lily venait de lui dire qu'elle était mariée à James !

- « Mais Remus le sait ? » demanda-t-elle alors

- « Evidemment, il était à notre mariage ! » répondit Lily un peu agacée « Ecoutez Kat, je peux vous appelez Kat ? »

Kathleen hocha la tête

- « Si vous nous expliquiez ce qui vous arrive ? » reprit Lily d'une voix douce

- « Vous ne pouvez pas être mariée à James… » murmura-t-elle

- « Bien sur que si, nous avons même déjà un petit garçon et comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, le deuxième enfant est en route » lança Lily

Kathleen leva alors les yeux sur le petit garçon que James portait dans ses bras. Sans aucun doute, l'enfant était le leur. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père sauf ses yeux…

- « Il a vos yeux … » souffla-t-elle éberluée

- « Kat, allons nous mettre au chaud » décida Lily en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener dans l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de quitter.

James ouvrit le local et tous s'installèrent dans son bureau.

- « Je ne comprends pas… » commença Kathleen

- « Pourquoi pensiez vous que je trompais mon mari ? » demanda Lily en la regardant d'un air grave.

- « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée à James. Remus m'avait dit que… que vous étiez sa femme »

- « QUOI ! »

- « James ! Calme toi s'il te plait et écoutons ce qu'elle a à nous dire » le gronda Lily tandis que son mari se levait pour se rendre à la fenêtre, Harry totalement perdu, toujours dans ses bras.

- « Je… Je travaille avec Remus » commença Kathleen « Il me plait beaucoup et j'avais l'impression de lui plaire. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que… enfin, vous comprenez et là, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas… répondre à mes attentes car il était déjà marié avec vous. Il m'a même montré une photo de vous, quand vous étiez au collège. Il y avait aussi James. Il m'a expliqué que vous étiez sortit ensemble mais que vous aviez rompu… Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que… »

La jeune femme se tut. Elle était totalement perdue.

- « C'est pour ça que quand je vous ai vu embrassez James, je me suis énervée. J'ai pensé que vous trompiez Remus »

- « Pourquoi Remus vous a fait croire qu'il était marié à ma Lily ! » demanda James d'une voix forte en se retournant vers elle « Cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas »

- « Vous me jurer que vous êtes marié tous les deux ? » demanda Kathleen d'une petite voix

- « Bien sur que nous sommes mariés. Nous nous aimons depuis Poudlard. Nous n'avons jamais rompu, enfin, jamais définitivement » confirma Lily en posant sa main sur son bras.

Kathleen tressaillit alors.

- « Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » murmura-t-elle

Elle vit Lily et James échanger un regard étonné. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de leur ami.

- « Il va falloir tiré tout ça au clair avec lui » grogna James visiblement énervé par l'attitude son ami

- « James ! Je t'en prie, il doit y avoir une raison logique. Ne te met pas dans des états pareils, Remus n'a jamais ressentit pour moi autre chose que de l'amitié. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être énervé ou jaloux ! »

James grogna encore quelques mots parmi lesquels Kathleen cru entendre qu'il niait totalement être jaloux, ce qui était risible car le jeune homme semblait littéralement bouillir de savoir que son ami s'était approprié sa femme.

- « Je vais y aller » déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se sentait tellement gênée. Elle venait encore une fois de se ridiculiser et encore une fois s'était de la faute de Remus ! Que lui avait-elle donc fait par Merlin !

- « Vous êtes sure que ça va aller ? » demanda Lily d'une voix douce

- « Oui » répondit Kathleen.

Elle sentit une bouffée de colère montée en elle à l'encontre de son collègue. Elle était furieuse contre lui.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée pour la scène que je vous ai fait »

- « Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien » lui assura Lily « Vous savez ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?»

- « Oh oui ! Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Remus »

Elle vit James hoché la tête d'un air entendu. Ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble où elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois. Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Aveuglée par la colère, elle prit instinctivement le chemin de la maison de la famille Scott. Remus n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est nettement mieux Henry, vraiment il y a du progrès » déclara Remus en souriant

Henry lui rendit son sourire.

- « Tu crois que j'y arriverais bientôt ? » demanda le garçonnet

- « Je crois que oui. On va reprendre tout de suite… » continua Remus, ravi de voir le petit garçon si content de lui-même.

Soudain, la porte de la salle d'étude s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sursautant, il leva la tête et fut surpris d'apercevoir Kathleen visiblement très énervé.

- « Kat ? Mais on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui ! » lança timidement Henry

- « Henry, tu veux bien nous laissé Remus et moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de choix quand à la réponse à donner.

Remus eut du mal à déglutir. Tout cela ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille.

- « Mais nous n'avons pas fini la leçon » protesta-t-il timidement.

- « Tu la finira plus tard ! » rétorqua Kathleen d'une voix forte.

- « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Henry » soupira-t-il alors en refermant les livres.

Sans dire un mot, le petit garçon se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Remus ne quittait pas Kathleen des yeux. Elle referma la porte sans aucune douceur et vint se planter devant lui, les deux poings posés sur les hanches.

- « Alors Remus ? Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Bien » répondit le jeune homme très étonné par son comportement

- « Et Lily ? Comment va ta femme ? »

- « Elle va très bien, merci » répondit-il, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui rappelait cet odieux mensonge.

- « Et Harry ? Il va bien ? Il ressemble énormément à son père tu sais ? Et le deuxième enfant, tu crois qu'il ressemblera autant à James aussi ? » hurla-t-elle alors.

Remus se figea sur place. Comment savait-elle tout cela ? Il la regarda alors s'approcher de lui, les joues rougies par la colère et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il reçu la plus mémorable gifle qu'il n'ai jamais reçu.

Sa tête tourna sur la violence du coup. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme si menue puisse avoir tant de force. Il posa ma main sur sa joue endolorie qu'il frotta doucement.

- « Est-ce qu'il y a marqué IDIOTE sur mon front, Remus ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix que la colère faisait tremblée.

- « Kat… » commença Remus totalement perdu

- « NON ! TAIS TOI ! Surtout tais-toi ! » hurla la jeune femme en s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher de la fenêtre

- « Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda tout de même le jeune homme en se levant

- « Je les ai vu s'embrasser sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis allée expliquer à Lily ma façon de penser quand je pensais encore qu'elle te trompait avec James. Mais ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils étaient mariés depuis trois ans… »

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Ainsi, James était au courant de la supercherie. Il aurait préféré qu'il l'ignore. Mais peu importait pour le moment. Seule comptait cette jeune femme qui fixait l'extérieur et dont la voix tremblait quand elle lui parlait.

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se dégagea violemment, elle continuait à lui tourner le dos.

- « Ne me touche pas ! » souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait pu la blesser. Si seulement il avait réfléchit un peu plus avant de lui mentir de cette manière ! Il l'avait une fois de plus blessé et il avait aussi causé du tort à Lily et James. Il se sentait parfaitement crétin.

- « Je suis désolé » fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

- « Pourquoi ? » murmura Kathleen d'une toute petite voix « Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

Remus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

- « Je… C'est compliqué. Tu ne peux pas comprendre »

- « Evidemment ! Tu n'essayes même pas de m'expliquer ! » s'indigna la jeune femme en se retournant.

Elle avait des larmes pleins les yeux et paraissait triste. Remus sut alors qu'il devait tout lui dire. Mais monsieur Scott lui avait bien précisé que personne d'autre que lui ne devait être au courant de sa lycanthropie. Cruel dilemme.

- « J'avais peur » murmura-t-il alors

- « Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? »

- « J'avais peur de ce que je commençais à ressentir pour toi. De ce que je ressens encore pour toi en ce moment » avoua-t-il dans un souffla

Il vit alors Kathleen le regarder avec stupéfaction, les yeux brillants.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Ecoute Kat, tu me plais, tu m'as toujours plu mais… Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut…Je… Enfin, ça devenais de plus en plus dur de te résister alors j'ai préféré te mentir pour t'éloigner de moi. Quand tu m'as cru marié, tu as arrêté de me faire des avances et ça devenais plus facile pour moi de ne plus penser à toi ! » avoua Remus en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.

Il le lui avait dit. Bien sur, il ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais l'essentiel était là. Il ne sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il préférait ne plus la regarder.

- « Je ne comprends pas Remus. Si je te plais et que tu sais que tu me plais… » commença Kathleen d'une voix nouer

- « NON ! Je ne peux pas, tu comprends, je ne peux pas ! »

Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en tenir à ses résolutions de ne pas céder.

- « Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais pas ma vie » continua-t-il

- « Il suffirait que tu me laisses le temps de découvrir tout ça… » murmura-t-elle

Remus frissonna quand elle posa sa main sur son dos. Il se redressa mais ne se retourna pas.

- « Kat… » soupira-t-il

Il sentit qu'elle ôtait sa main de son dos et l'entendit s'éloigner doucement. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé de voir qu'elle semblait enfin se résigner quand un petit reniflement lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il se retourna précipitamment.

Elle s'était assise sur une chaise et pleurait le visage caché par ses mains. De lourdes larmes perlaient à travers ses doigts. Remus sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'avait jamais supporté de voir une femme pleurer. Kathleen ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- « Je suis donc si horrible que ça ? » demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- « Kat… » murmura Remus d'un air désolé

- « Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Je suis laide ? Je suis stupide ? Je suis monstrueuse ? »

Non, c'était lui le monstre. Remus se sentit mal. Il ne supportait vraiment pas ce spectacle. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant sa chaise. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les enleva du visage humide. Elle se laissa faire mais garda les yeux baissés.

- « Kat, ne pleure pas. Pas à cause de moi, je t'en prie » murmura Remus

La jeune femme releva alors la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot qui fit disparaître comme par enchantement toutes les convictions du jeune homme.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit qu'elle était très surprise mais répondit très vite à son baiser. Elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il laissait glisser ses mains sur sa taille. Il sentait les larmes salées de la jeune femme couler le long de son visage à lui. Ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

Remus pensa qu'il venait de faire sans doute une bêtise énorme mais ô combien agréable. Il sourit tout contre ses lèvres, il aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Pour le moment, il voulait seulement la sentir se blottir contre lui.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note de l'auteur : **Je pars en vacances cet été et je n'aurais pas accès au Net donc je ne pourrais plus poster de chapitre... Je suspendrais donc la parution de cette fic jusqu'à la rentrée. Pour tous ceux qui aiment bien ma fic, ne vous en faites pas, le la reprendrais promis, juré... Mais rassurez vous je ne vous prend pas en traitre au dernier moment, si tout va bien, en comptant ce chapitre, j'en publierais 6 avant mon départ...

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente trois : Fou**

_« Ne brise pas mon coeur  
Il n'y a rien au monde  
Que je ne ferais pas pour toi  
Si je suis fou  
C'est par amour pour toi »  
Inmotion_

Remus sonna à la porte de la maison de James et Lily. Il leur devait des explications. Il redoutait un peu la réaction de son ami, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se dispenser de cette discussion. Dobby vint lui ouvrir, récupéra sa veste et l'informa que Lily se trouvais dans le salon. Il s'y rendit et aperçut la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air souriant, un livre ouvert posé sur son ventre de plus en plus proéminent.

- « Je savais que tu viendrais » lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait pour la saluer

- « A force, tu commences à me connaître » s'amusa le jeune homme avant de reprendre son sérieux. « James n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il

- « Il s'occupe de Harry»

- « Ah… Je suis venu m'excuser » commença alors le jeune homme.

Il vit alors que Lily lui faisait signe de s'asseoir. Il obéit tandis qu'elle reprenait son livre qu'elle referma et déposa sur la table basse.

- « Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que nous étions marié, je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop »

- « Remus, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste un peu étonné que tu ais utilisé un moyen aussi…lâche pour lui faire comprendre que tu ne voulais pas d'elle »

- « Je sais, je suis une andouille » soupira-t-il

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors de sa voix douce

- « Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attache à moi » avoua-t-il

- « Remus… »

- « Je suis dangereux Lily ! Je ne peux pas la laisser s'approcher de moi »

- « Tu es ridicule et tu le sais très bien ! » lança la jeune femme d'une voix agacée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation et elle terminait à chaque fois de la même manière.

- « J'ai été surprise quand elle m'a reproché en pleine rue de tromper mon mari qui était pourtant si adorable » murmura Lily d'une voix amusée

- « Elle a dit ça ? » demanda Remus en souriant

- « Oui. Elle était vraiment outrée. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle t'aime beaucoup »

Remus laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il repensa à la veille, à Kathleen, à ses baisers.

- « Remus ? »

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'il souriait bêtement. Il se redressa et fixa Lily qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Que s'est-il passé lorsqu'elle en est venue te parler ? » demanda-t-elle

- « C'est personnel » marmonna le jeune homme tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte.

- « Je te rappelle que nous sommes sensé être marié Remus ! » s'amusa la jeune femme en se rapprochant du bord de son fauteuil en souriant.

Remus soupira, il s'avouait vaincu.

- « Elle est venue me dire, ou plutôt me crier, à quel point ce que j'avais fait était odieux. J'ai reçu une des plus belles baffes de ma vie aussi et pour finir… On s'est embrassé »

- « C'est vrai ! » s'écria Lily d'un air réjoui

- « Oui, elle s'est mise à pleurer et là, je n'ai plus été capable de m'en tenir à ce que j'avais prévu… Elle est tellement belle »

En face de lui, la jeune femme souriait largement visiblement très contente pour lui, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

- « Et après ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

- « Et bien on a continué s'embrasser un moment, puis je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et je l'ai laissé en bas de son immeuble »

- « Tu es un parfait gentleman… »

- « Oui, et pourtant, crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie de monter avec elle dans son appartement qui me manquait »

- « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? »

- « Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un gentleman ! » s'amusa Remus « Non, sérieusement, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite et puis, elle venait tout de même de recevoir un choc et puis… Je ne suis même pas sur de ce que je ressens »

- « Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas, pas encore du moins, mais ça pourrait arriver. Oh Lily ! Je crois bien que je suis paumé ! » soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme se leva alors et vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé

- « Et si tu laissais les choses se faire tout naturellement ? » proposa-t-elle

- « Je ne sais pas… Je suis un loup-garou »

- « Et alors ? Remus, laisse toi du temps, laissez vous du temps ! Vous en avez déjà beaucoup perdu en vous tournant autour, tu peux bien attendre de voir comment tout ça va évoluer »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « J'en suis sure ! Sors tout simplement avec elle et ensuite il sera bien temps de voir ce que tu dois faire. Elle te plait ? »

- « Bien sur ! A qui ne plairait-elle pas ? »

Lily se mit à sourire

- « Et bien dans ce cas, fonce, vis tout ça au jour le jour, ne te prends pas la tête »

- « Oui » soupira-t-il

- « En tout cas, je l'ai trouvé charmante. Bon, j'avoue qu'au début, elle m'a un peu énervé en m'agressant comme ça, mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil »

- « Elle est adorable »

Lily se mit à sourire et des bruits se firent entendre à l'étage.

- « Harry a finit son bain » lança-t-elle simplement.

- « Je vais monter voir James » décréta Remus en se levant de sa place « Il a prit ça comment lui ? » demanda-t-il tout de même

- « Tu le connais ! Il a démarré au quart de tour, mais il s'est calmé très vite. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille vraiment »

- « On verra bien ! » lança Remus en montant à l'étage.

Il traversa rapidement le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Harry et poussa doucement la porte. James était là, en train de mettre un pantalon à son fils. Il en profitait pour le chatouiller et le petit garçon riait aux éclats. Soudain, il tourna la tête.

- « Tonton Remus ! » cria-t-il en se redressant sur sa table à langer.

James se retourna et les deux amis se trouvèrent face à face.

- « Salut Harry ! » commença Remus en lui faisant signe de la main « Salut James »

- « Salut, tu es venu prendre des nouvelles de ta petite femme ? » demanda James

Au ton qu'il avait employé, Remus ne savait pas si son ami plaisantait ou non. Le demi sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage le rassura sur ce point.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, mon vieux, mais c'est le premier prénom que j'ai trouvé quand elle m'a demandé le nom de ma femme »

James le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Tu ne crois pas que le plus simple aurait été de lui dire que tu étais célibataire ? »

- « Elle ne m'aurait jamais lâché si je lui avais dit ça ! »

- « Tu ne voulais donc pas d'elle ? »

- « Si, mais… enfin tu sais, je suis… »

- « … un loup garou et patati et patata ! Ca suffit Remus ! Je la connais par cœur cette histoire ! Mais bon ! Elle ne t'en a pas trop voulu quand même ? »

- « Je dirais que non, même si je me suis pris une belle gifle, on a tout de même eu quelques baisers sympas ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Et bien, et bien ! On ne perd pas de temps, monsieur Lupin ! » s'exclama James en souriant

- « J'ai cédé… »

- « Et qu'est devenu ton ''je-suis-trop-dangereux-pour-rendre-une-femme-heureuse'' ? »

- « Aux oubliettes pour le moment ! Sur les conseils de Lily, je pense que je vais gérer ça au jour le jour ! »

James se mit à sourire et posa sur le sol, Harry qui était fin prêt.

- « Ne descends pas les escaliers tout seul bonhomme ! » lança le jeune homme à son fils qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre.

- « Bon, en fait, je voulais m'excuser pour ce mensonge et aussi te dire que je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ta Lily » lança Remus à son ami

- « Y a pas de soucis. Bon d'accord, sur le coup j'ai peut-être été énervé, mais ça ne te ressemble tellement pas ce genre de truc que je me suis dit que cette fille devait vraiment te faire perdre la tête ! »

- « Je crois que oui ! »

- « Tout est oublié mon vieux ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu te fais passé pour un homme marié, pense plutôt à Océane ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Molly ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle regarda avec attention tous ses enfants qui se tenait devant elle d'un air grave, placé du plus grand à la plus petite.

- « Molly, dépêche toi… » lança Arthur depuis la porte d'entrée.

- « Je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolée ! »

- « Mais voyons, tout ce passera bien ! » continua Arthur d'un air un peu agacé.

- « Il a raison Molly, tout ce passera bien. Je sais m'occuper d'enfants… » lança alors Muriel Weasley, la sœur d'Arthur

- « Tu ne connais pas mes adorables petits monstres ! » soupira Molly en s'agenouillant devant les jumeaux « Promettez moi d'être très sages ? » demanda-t-elle

Fred et George se contentèrent de hocher la tête tandis que leur mère se redressait.

- « Nous allons vraiment le faire attendre maintenant ! »

Molly se retourna alors vers son mari. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer de ses enfants, surtout en cette période troublée où le pire pouvait arrivé sans prévenir. Elle aimait beaucoup sa belle-sœur, mais elle sous-estimait totalement ses neveux. Finalement, elle se décida. Elle embrassa un à un ces sept enfants en les serrant très fort contre elle.

- « Promets moi de bien veiller sur tes frères et ta sœur ! » demanda-t-elle une dernière fois à Bill

- « Oui Maman » répondit gravement le petit garçon qui paraissait très fier que sa mère lui accorde une telle confiance.

- « Au revoir mes amours » lança la maman inquiète une dernière fois avant que son mari lui prenne la main.

Il l'entraîna hors du Terrier et transplana avec elle jusqu'à Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bosquet, les cachant des éventuels moldus qui auraient pu se trouver à proximité. Molly était stressée. En fait, elle angoissait depuis la veille au soir, depuis que Arthur était revenu du Ministère. Les enfants étaient déjà couchés, elle l'avait attendu pour dîner. Il avait une mine de conspirateur qu'il arborait en général quand il allait lui expliquer qu'il avait encore trouvé une combine plus ou moins nette pour se procurer une nouvelle prise de courant. Mais cette fois cela avait été une toute autre chose.

Il lui avait expliqué que le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, était venu le voir à son bureau. Il lui avait parlé de la guerre et lui avait plus ou moins avoué l'existence d'un mouvement de résistance. Il était resté très flou, mais Arthur avait été emballé. Dumbledore l'avait facilement convaincu de le retrouver à un autre moment pour avoir de plus amples informations et il lui avait demandé de lui en parler à elle. Et voilà, ils y étaient. Dans un bosquet humide au milieu d'un petit village tranquille.

- « Si on sortait de là ? » proposa Arthur en souriant

Il semblait ravi. Pour l'occasion, il avait pu remettre ses vêtements moldus qu'il aimait tant. Elle se surprit à sourire en se demandant quoi, de sa tenue ou de sa rencontre avec le directeur de Poudlard le rendait le plus fébrile. Se tenant à son bras, elle regagna la rue. Elle épousseta les brindilles accrochées à eux. Elle tremblait. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce qui allait se passer lors de cette rencontre allait être très important.

- « Tout va bien Mollynette ? » s'inquiéta Arthur en la prenant dans ses bras.

- « J'ai un peu peur de ce qui nous attend… » avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- « J'ai confiance en Dumbledore » se contenta de répondre son mari en resserrant son étreinte.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore.

- « Ravi de voir que vous êtes ponctuel » lança le vieux sorcier en serrant la main d'Arthur avant de faire galamment un baise main à Molly.

- « Drôle d'endroit pour un rendez vous » fit remarquer Arthur en souriant

- « Oh, ce n'est pas tout à fait là… Il va nous falloir marcher encore un moment si cela ne vous embête pas trop » déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

D'un signe de la tête, il les invita à le suivre sur un agréable chemin bordé d'arbres. Arthur avait raison, le professeur Dumbledore inspirait le respect et la confiance. Molly était un peu rassurée quand elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent en silence de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter. Le chemin était terminé. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon, l'endroit semblait désert.

- « Professeur ? » demanda timidement Arthur en voyant le sorcier scruter le vide d'un air grave.

- « Je vais revenir, attendez moi ici » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Molly le regarda d'un air incrédule. Il s'avança alors vers un immense terrain vague. Elle cligne un instant des yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, il avait disparut. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

- « Arthur ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Il a disparut ! » répondit son mari visiblement tout aussi étonné de lui.

- « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu crois qu'on est dans un piège ? » commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter

- « Mais non, Molly, mais non » répondit machinalement Arthur d'une petite voix.

Ils scrutèrent un moment l'endroit où le professeur Dumbledore avait disparut avant de le voir réapparaître entre deux battements de cils en compagnie d'un jeune homme qu'ils avaient déjà vu plusieurs fois auparavant, un ami des Potter, Sirius Black.

- « Professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est ce que … » commença-t-elle

- « Plus tard, Molly. Ne discutons pas de cela pour le moment »

- « Bonjour » lança poliment Sirius en les saluant de la main.

Puis il se tourna vers son ancien directeur.

- « Il est là bas, je vais le chercher » déclara-t-il

- « Très bien Sirius, nous t'attendons ici » répondit le vieux sorcier en souriant.

Molly était totalement perdue. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle prit la main d'Arthur dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. Son mari posa alors sur elle un regard bienveillant. Sirius traversa le chemin et tout comme le professeur Dumbledore l'instant d'avant, il disparut sans aucune explications. Molly jeta un regard au vieux sorcier qui était impassible, un curieux sourire sur les lèvres. Il se tourna finalement vers eux en souriant.

- « Je vous ai demandez de me rejoindre aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions discuter au calme et en toute discrétion d'une affaire de haute importance. Il s'agit de lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais vous conduire chez deux de nos membres qui sont parmi les plus actifs depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la lutte. Ils sont soumis à une très grande protection magique ce qui explique ce que nous attendons depuis tout à l'heure » daigna les informer le professeur en souriant toujours.

Molly ne savais pas si elle devait être soulagée ou apeurée par cette nouvelle. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement risqué. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le retour de Sirius Black. Il était accompagné de l'autre ami des Potter, Remus Lupin.

- « Bonjour » les salua ce dernier en souriant.

- « Nous allons pouvoir y aller » déclara Dumbledore.

Il sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et créa autour d'eux une bulle assonorisé qui mit Molly mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas être enfermée.

- « Très bien, Sirius, Remus, c'est à vous » déclara le directeur de Poudlard.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu et d'une même voix récitèrent

- « James et Lily Potter habitent au 4 Burton Street à Loutry Ste Chaspoule »

La bulle éclata aussitôt. Etonnée, Molly regarda un à un les quatre hommes. Ils regardaient tous en souriant dans la même direction, elle se retourna aussi et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger cri.

Là, devant elle, à l'endroit même où un instant plus tôt se trouvait un vaste terrain vague se trouvait une splendide demeure blanche qui possédait un assez beau jardin.

- « Sortilège du Fidelitas » souffla Dumbledore avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte « Allons y »

Tous les cinq entrèrent alors dans la propriété des Potter. James les attendait d'ailleurs sur le pas de la porte. Molly devait encore le regardait avec de grands yeux car il lança en souriant

- « C'est toujours impressionnant la première fois ! Océane non plus n'en est pas revenu. Molly, Arthur, bienvenue chez nous »

- « Bonjour James… Mais, qu'est-ce que… » balbutia Molly un peu perdue

- « Entrons, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter » la coupa le professeur alors que James s'effaçait pour les laisser passer.

Molly n'en revenait pas.

- « Océane n'est pas là ? » demanda James derrière elle.

- « Non, elle était fatiguée, elle se repose » répondit Sirius en passant devant Molly

- « Ma petite crevette ? » cria-t-il

- « TONTON SIRUS ! » hurla alors un petit garçon qui apparut d'une pièce voisine en courant.

Sirius souleva alors Harry dans les airs en riant et le fit plusieurs fois tourner avant de finalement s'arrêter et déposer un baiser sur son front. Il posa alors le petit garçon sur le sol.

- « Molly ! Athur ! » s'écria-t-il alors avant de s'élancer d'une démarche que les acrobaties de son parrain avait rendu hésitante.

- « Bonjour Harry mon chéri ! » s'exclama Molly en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

- « Ron où ? » demanda alors le petit garçon en regardant tout autour de lui.

- « Il est resté à la maison mon chéri, mais tu peux venir le voir dès que tu en as envie, tu sais » répondit-elle

- « Nous passerons très bientôt Molly » lança alors Lily en rejoignant le petit groupe. « Et si nous allions dans le salon ? Nous serions beaucoup mieux ! »

Tous la suivirent alors dans le salon, où elle s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil, visiblement soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter le poids de son ventre qui devait déjà commencer à se faire sentir. Tous s'installèrent alors en silence. Molly était très impressionnée.

- « Très bien » commença le professeur Dumbledore. « Comme je te l'ai plus ou moins laisser entendre Arthur, j'ai monté il y a déjà quelques années un mouvement de résistance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai appelé l'Ordre de Phoenix. Son but est bien sur de lutter contre Voldemeort »

Molly ne pu s'empêcher de frémir lorsque le nom maudit fut prononcé. Elle avait déjà perdu tellement de ses proches par sa faute.

- « Nous organisons des missions contre les mangemorts, mais aussi des missions d'informations » reprit le professeur Dumbledore. « James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et sa compagne Océane sont des membres actifs de cette organisation »

- « Plus pour le moment » soupira James

- « Nous en avons déjà parlé James » lança Dumbledore dans un demi-sourire « Tu es encore trop faible »

James grimaça se qui fit soupirer sa femme mais qui amusa Molly. James Potter était encore si jeune. Elle fut tout de même étonnée de savoir que sa femme et lui luttait en secret contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Pourquoi nous avoir demander de venir professeur ? » demanda alors Arthur « vous comptez sur nous pour entrer dans cet Ordre ? »

- « Exactement Arthur. Lorsque je me suis arrangé pour que Harry vous soit confier en novembre dernier, je vous ai observé et il me semblait que vous seriez prêt à nous rejoindre »

- « Evidemment ! » s'écria Arthur.

Molly se raidit à ses côtés.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas Molly ? » demanda galamment le professeur Dumbledore

- « Je me disais que tout cela comportait un énorme risque. Nous avons sept enfants professeur. S'il nous arrivait quelque chose ? Comment feraient-ils ? »

- « Je comprends très bien tes réticences Molly » lança le professeur

- « Molly, moi aussi j'ai très peur qu'ils nous arrivent quelque chose et que Harry se retrouve orphelin et Merlin sait s'il en est passé très prêt en octobre dernier… » la jeune femme prit une inspiration pour calmer les tremblements qui l'avait gagné en évoquant ces pénibles souvenirs « Mais je pense qu'il est important de nous battre car la cause est juste »

- « Je sais que c'est une cause juste, mais qu'adviendraient-ils d'eux ? »

- « Molly » répondit le professeur Dumbledore « Si Arthur ou toi entrez dans l'Ordre, un dispositif de sécurité sera placé autour de vos enfants et si, dans le pire des cas, ils ne manqueraient de rien. Je me suis engagé personnellement à veiller à ce que les enfants des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix soit mis à l'abris du besoin »

Molly regarda Lily prendre Harry sur ses genoux et l'embrasser doucement tout en le berçant contre elle. Elle soupira.

- « Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Molly, Gideon et Fabian faisaient partis de l'Ordre. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont été assassinés. » avoua le professeur Dumbledore

- « C'est… c'est vrai ? » balbutia Molly.

Elle avait toujours pensé que ses deux frères s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qu'ils avaient ainsi succombé à l'attaque des mangemorts.

- « Oui, il étaient très investi dans l'Ordre et ont rendus de très grands services. Ils sont tombés avec les honneurs, en se battant pour leurs convictions »

- « Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop peureux pour oser… » sa voix se brisa et les larmes lui monta aux yeux.

- « Molly » lança doucement Arthur en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. « Tu sais, moi je me doutais bien qu'ils participaient à des actions de ce genre. Ils m'en avaient parlé à mots couverts une ou deux fois »

- « La décision vous revient maintenant, prenez tout votre temps pour y réfléchir et donner moi votre réponse quand vous le voudrez. Adressez moi un hibou à Poudlard en demandant un rendez vous et je me rendrais chez vous. Pour l'instant, je vais vous laissez avec Lily et nos trois Maraudeurs. Ils répondront à toutes vos questions » déclara le professeur en se levant.

Molly le regarda s'éloigner en réprimant un sanglot. Elle avait eu raison, cette journée allait être déterminante.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il était tard. Bartemius Croupton rentrait chez lui de très mauvaise humeur. Son nouveau poste au Département de Coopération Magique Internationale n'était pas aussi plaisant que son poste à la Justice Magique. Mais, il était consciencieux, et faisait son maximum pour qu'on n'ait rien à lui reprocher et que la disgrâce dans laquelle il était tombé s'efface. A peine eut-il posé le pied chez lui que son elfe de maison transplana à ses côtés.

- « Bonsoir monsieur » couina l'elfe en s'inclinant très bas

- « Bonsoir Winky » répondit distraitement Croupton en lui donnant sa mallette et sa veste.

Il fit quelque pas et se rendit dans le salon. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air grave et se tourna vers l'elfe qui l'avait suivit.

- « Elle ne s'est pas levée aujourd'hui encore ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- « Non, monsieur. Elle a dit à Winky qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter le lit. Elle a encore pleuré toute la journée monsieur »

Croupton soupira.

- « Je vais monter la voir avant de dîner, Winky »

- « Bien monsieur » répondit l'elfe en transplanant dans un ''pop'' sonore.

Croupton prit une très grande inspiration, et d'un sortit du salon. Il traversa un très long couloir. Sur les murs, le papier peint portait de grandes tâches rectangulaires plus sombres par endroit. Avant, bien avant, des cadres contenant des photos de son fils se trouvaient sur ce mur. Il avait fait donné l'ordre de tous les brûler après ce qu'il appelait « l'évènement ». Il soupira, et passa devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son unique enfant. Elle était scellée. Il avait interdit à quiconque de s'y rendre. Elle était dans le même état que celui dans laquelle l'avait laissé les aurors du ministère qui était venu faire des fouilles. La porte était maintenant condamnée et il faisait des recherches afin de trouver quelqu'un capable de la camoufler afin que plus rien ne puisse lui faire penser à l'infâme traître qui avait été son fils. Il se retrouva alors devant la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Il soupira et entra.

- « Bonsoir Blandine » murmura-t-il alors

- « Barty ? C'est toi ? Il est déjà si tard ? »

Croupton regarda avec déchirement son épouse. Elle qui autre fois était séduisante, le visage rieur et avenant n'était maintenant plus qu'une femme décharnée, tellement maigre que l'on pouvait voir ses os poindre par endroit. Son visage avait perdu toute sa lumière. Il était terne et paraissait presque sans vie. De sombres cernes lui mangeaient plus de la moitié du visage. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme.

- « Oui ma chérie, c'est bien moi » murmura Croupton en faisant le tour du lit pour poser un baiser sur le front de son épouse. « Tu ne te sentais pas mieux aujourd'hui ? »

- « Je n'ai plus goût à rien Barty, depuis qu'il n'est plus là »

Croupton frémit. Il avait interdit qu'on mentionne son fils devant lui, mais sa femme le refusait catégoriquement. Elle n'acceptait pas de renier son unique enfant. Il avait souvent eu cette discussion avec elle mais elle n'avait jamais fléchit. Il préféra ne pas répondre. Il se redressa d'un air triste.

- « Je vais demander à Winky de te monter une soupe et tes potions. J'ai encore du travail, endors toi sans m'attendre » murmura-t-il

- « Du travail, encore et toujours du travail. Tu l'as toujours préféré à nous… » souffla Blandine Croupton alors que son mari quittait la chambre.

Une fois sortit, il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Il soupira et resta un moment immobile avant de regagner la salle à manger où depuis des mois, il dînait seul tous les soirs.

Et comme chaque soir, de noires pensées l'envahissaient. Blandine se mourait. Son seul et unique amour, celle qu'il aimait plus de tout, la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé se mourait de chagrin sans faire aucun effort pour s'en sortir. Sans faire le moindre effort pour lui. Il soupira. Elle était dans cette état depuis le procès de celui qui avait été leur fils. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment guéri car elle ne le souhaitait pas. La voir dans un tel état de détresse le faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle donnait l'impression de vivre en permanence aux côtés d'un Détraqueur. Il se souvenait pourtant de toutes ses années de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Certes il n'avait jamais été très présent, mais les rares moments de loisir, il les lui avait toujours consacrée. Elle lui avait bien reproché de ne pas être plus proche de leur fils. Mais Bartémius se souvenait que son père n'avait jamais été très présent pour lui, et il s'en était toujours très bien porter.

Il secoua violemment la tête, il ne voulait pas penser à lui. Depuis son retour de Ste Mangouste, Blandine n'avait cessé de lui faire des reproches. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle ait pu avoir tant de rancœur à son égard. Elle lui avait reproché d'avoir toujours privilégié son travail au détriment de sa famille, de n'être jamais présent, de ne jamais se soucier d'elle et de Bart… Tous ces reproches l'avaient détruit. Il avait toujours pensé faire au mieux, il avait toujours pensé faire ce qu'il fallait. Voilà qu'elle lui reprochait d'avoir poussé leur fils à devenir un mangemort. « Pour te prouver qu'il existait lui aussi ! » avait-elle hurlé à son encontre.

Tout cela lui coupa l'appétit. Il repoussa son assiette d'un air écoeuré. Sa vie n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Il se leva et se rendit dans son bureau. Il ouvrit un de ses dossiers mais il n'arriva même pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir en comprendre le titre.

Il ne supportait plus la situation. Il aimait Blandine plus que lui-même, mais elle lui en voulait au-delà des mots. Il en souffrait trop, c'en était intenable.

D'un geste sec, il referma le dossier et d'un pas vif se rendit à nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle ne dormait pas et fixait le mur d'un air éteint.

- « Blandine » souffla-t-il « Parle moi »

- « Pour te dire quoi Barty ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse « Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes devenu des étrangers l'un pour l'autre »

- « Ne dis pas ça ! » s'écria Croupton d'une voix douloureuse.

- « Sois honnête envers toi-même, nous ne nous connaissons plus »

- « Non ! Je t'aime Blandine ! »

- « Moi aussi je t'ai aimé… A une certaine époque… Je ne pense plus que ce soit le cas maintenant »

- « Non… Je t'en prie » supplia Croupton en s'approchant d'elle « Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi »

- « Je sais. Tu n'as jamais aimé Bart comme tu aurais dû le faire, comme un père. Pour toi, il n'était rien d'autre que ton héritier »

Croupton baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais cela lui faisait trop mal de l'avouer.

- « Je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre Barty, je le sens bien. Je n'ai plus ni l'envie, ni la force de me battre. Je me suis moi-même condamnée »

Croupton sentit ses entrailles se geler, il prit les mains de sa femme dans la sienne et les embrassa.

- « Ne dis pas ça ! »

- « Cela ne sert à rien de se voiler la face » murmura-t-elle

Croupton laissa échapper un sanglot.

- « Je vais mourir malheureuse Barty. Malheureuse de savoir mon fils là-bas » une larme se mit à couler lentement le long de sa joue maigre et pâle. « Et tu vois, c'est cela qui me fait le plus de peine »

Croupton resta sans voix. Il était brisé.

- « Barty, si tu m'aimes, si tu m'aimes vraiment, fais le pour moi ! »

- « Quoi ! Faire quoi Blandine ? Oh je t'en prie dit moi quoi ? »

- « Permet moi de quitter ce monde heureuse »

- « Bien sur ! Bien sur ! » sanglota Croupton « Je ne veux que ton bonheur ! »

- « Alors je sais exactement ce qu'il te reste à faire… » lança-t-elle en esquissant un très faible sourire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **Plus que 5 chapitres en comptant celui-ci avant mon départ en vacances...

**Re-Note : **Mushu, si tu veux que je te réponde plus en détail, laisse moi un email où te joindre... Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera exactement ma fic vu que je suis toujours en train de l'écrire, mais plus de 80 ça c'est sur...

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente quatre : Un point c'est toi**

_« Enlève ta tenue si t'es un homme, _

_qui peux le plus peux le minimum (…)_

_T'es bien plus mâle comme ça ! _

_Un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi._

_Je t'aime comme ça, un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi._

_Sans dessus ni dessous, et puis c'est tout et c'est comme ça :_

_un point c'est toi ! »_

_Zazie_

Cela faisait au moins une demi heure qu'elle était réveillée. Lily soupira, il était trois heure moins le quart du matin, et elle était réveillée comme si elle avait passé une très longue nuit. A côté d'elle, James dormait paisiblement. La jeune femme s'ennuyait et depuis plusieurs minutes, la faim l'avait gagné. Elle pensait à un gigantesque sandwich à la viande et rien que cette pensée lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Elle se redressa, et ôta la couverture qui la couvrait quand soudain, la perspective de se rendre seule au rez-de-chaussée lui fit peur. Elle se dépêcha de se rallonger en soupirant. Elle tenta tant qu'elle pu d'oublier qu'elle avait faim mais rien n'y fit. Elle prit alors sa décision. Elle se tourna vers son mari endormi et se dressa sur un coude.

- « James »

Elle l'entendit grogner et le vit ouvrir les yeux qu'il frotta aussitôt vigoureusement.

- « James » insista la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus forte

- « Quoi ? » répondit-il de sa voix encore toute endormie.

Il se redressa un peu et la fixa, ses yeux à moitié ouverts.

- « J'ai faim ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

- « J'ai faim, je rêverais d'un sandwich à la viande » continua Lily d'une voix suppliante

- « A cette heure ! » s'exclama James après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil au réveil.

La jeune femme lui fit signe que oui d'un air coupable.

- « J'y serais bien allée moi même, mais j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver en bas toute seule. James, mon amour, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme soupira. Lily le vit descendre de leur lit sans rien dire, enfiler rapidement un T-shirt et lui tendre la main. La jeune femme posa sa main dans la sienne en souriant. Tous les deux descendirent en faisant le moins de bruit possible l'escalier et se rendirent tout aussi discrètement dans la cuisine. Lily alluma la lumière, éblouissant fortement James qui réprima un juron.

- « Désolée… » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où elle s'empara d'un gigantesque morceau de pain et d'un couteau. « Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ? »

- « Non, merci ! » répondit James avec véhémence.

Lily l'entendit prendre une chaise et s'installer à la table. Elle se prépara son en-cas en silence et se retourna pour le rejoindre. Il avait la tête calée entre ses deux mains, faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas se rendormir. En lui souriant, elle mordit avec plaisir dans son immense sandwich. Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien ! Elle en appréciait chaque bouchée en soupirant de bonheur. Elle voyait James sourire en face d'elle. Elle devait lui faire penser à une ogresse ! Elle le vit réprimer discrètement en bâillement. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable de le tirer du lit à une heure pareille. Mais elle avait vraiment trop peur pour rester seule dans la cuisine au milieu de la nuit. C'était stupide car elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Il était vraiment très gentil de bien vouloir céder à tous ses caprices sans se plaindre.

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveiller » s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix « Tu dois avoir envie de dormir, pardonne moi »

- « Je t'en prie mon cœur, ne t'excuse pas, tu as bien fait » lui assura James en souriant

- « Mais tu vas être crevé demain ! » protesta-t-elle

- « Je ne travaille pas demain » répondit alors James

Lily se sentit tout de suite beaucoup moins coupable de l'avoir réveiller. S'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour se reposer. Elle n'eut plus aucun scrupule.

- « Oh ! Ca tombe bien ! Je n'ai pas sommeil du tout. Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'ai des insomnies tu sais ? Ca t'ennuierait de passer un bout de la nuit avec moi ? Je me sentirais moins seule »

Il la regarda un moment en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle crut un moment qu'il allait refuser. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle le vit acquiescer d'un signe de tête, un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait le plus merveilleux des maris. Elle souriait toujours quand il se leva se préparer une immense quantité de café.

- « Tu as envie de jouer aux cartes ? » demanda Lily d'un air joyeux en se levant

- « Si tu veux… » répondit le jeune homme alors qu'elle était déjà sortit de la pièce pour chercher le jeu.

Ils jouèrent de un long moment. Malgré tout le café qu'il ingurgitait, Lily se rendait bien compte que son mari avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Alors qu'elle quitta le salon où ils étaient finalement venu s'installer juste le temps d'aller se chercher un grand verre de lait, elle le retrouva endormit sur le canapé. Elle se surprit à rire doucement toute seule. Il avait vraiment l'air exténué. Elle prit une couverture qui se trouvait dans le bureau et en recouvrit amoureusement son mari. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et lui murmura un timide « je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille. Cela ne le réveilla pas, mais un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. En souriant également, et d'un geste de sa baguette, elle rapprocha les deux fauteuils de sorte à les transformer un deuxième canapé sur lequel elle s'installa, avec un bon livre.

Elle passa le reste de sa nuit ainsi, alternant les moments de demi-sommeil et de lecture qui dura jusqu'au réveil de Harry. Elle se leva alors pour rejoindre l'étage.

- « Bonjour mon chéri » lança-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

- « Bajour Maman ! »

Lily alla ouvrir les volets, laissant ainsi entrer la lumière du matin et Harry cacha ses yeux de ses petites mains. En souriant, la jeune femme prit son fils dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans ses bras où elle lui fit son habituel premier câlin de la journée. Puis, avec une infinie prudence, Harry toujours blotti contre elle, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle se rappela trop tard que James dormait sur le canapé.

- « Oh ! Papa ! » lança Harry en fixant la masse endormie sous la couverture.

- « Oui mon ange. Mais Papa dort, il faut le laisser se reposer un peu » mumura-t-elle bien qu'elle ait peu d'espoir que le sommeil de James résiste à leur fils.

Harry s'agita dans ses bras et elle le posa sur le sol, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Le petit garçon profita de la demi-seconde où sa mère fut obliger de le lâcher pour récupérer son biberon pour filer aussi vite que le pouvait ses petites jambes vers le salon.

- « Harry ! » souffla-t-elle en partant à sa suite.

Mais il était trop tard. Le petit garçon avait rejoint le canapé et regardait son père dormir en souriant.

- « Papaaaa ! » lança-t-il de sa petite voix.

La petite main de Harry se posa sur sa joue, et Lily vit James sourire et ouvrir les yeux.

- « Bonjour mon bébé » souffla-t-il

- « Bajour Papa »

D'un geste de la main, James l'invita à venir le rejoindre et le petit garçon vint se blottir contre lui sous la couverture. Le jeune homme embrassa son petit garçon.

- « Tu as fait un gros dodo ? »demanda-t-il alors à son fils de sa voix endormie

- « Vi »

Lily s'approcha alors d'eux en souriant

- « Bonjour mon amour » lança-t-elle en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussit à l'empêcher de te réveiller »

- « Ce n'est pas grave » répondit James en caressant les cheveux de son fils « J'ai connu pire comme réveil »

Lily se mit à sourire. Voir Harry allongé à côté de son père, les cheveux dans un même désordre, avec le même sourire et le même air endormi l'amusait énormément.

- « Tu n'as pas dormit ? » lui demanda en se tournant vers elle, l'air grave

- « Non, mais je t'ai gentiment regardé » répondit-elle en souriant

- « Désolé… »

- « Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de rester éveillé avec moi. Tu avais envie de dormir »

Lily sépara alors les deux fauteuils qu'elle scellé par magie et alla s'installer dans l'un d'entre eux. James avait commencer une mini bagarre avec son fils et elle les regardait en souriant. Le rire cristallin du petit garçon résonnait dans la pièce comme une douce musique que Lily aimait plus que tout. James venait de commencer une attaque de chatouilles quand Harry mit fin au jeu.

- « Arrête ! 'Rête Papa ! » s'amusa le petit garçon qui échappa à l'étreinte de son père et courut se réfugier sur les genoux de sa mère.

Lily le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle l'installait confortablement contre elle quand elle sentit son bébé remuer dans son ventre.

- « Oh ! » s'écria alors Harry en se reculant de sorte à se retrouver sur le rebord du fauteuil.

Lui aussi l'avait sentit. La jeune femme irradiait. C'était la toute première fois que son bébé bougeait. Harry quand à lui semblait stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de sentir. Il fixait le ventre de sa maman avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

- « Quoi ? » demanda alors James en se redressant.

- « Le bébé vient de bouger » murmura-t-elle en souriant « Harry était juste à côté et visiblement il l'a sentit aussi »

Elle se mit alors à rire doucement, en caressant d'un doigt la joue de son petit garçon. D'un bond, James se retrouva près d'elle et posa avec une émotion manifeste ses mains sur son ventre. Le bébé bougeait encore et Lily fut encore plus émue de voir la tête émerveillée que faisait son mari.

- « C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Quand il rompit le baiser, il avait encore cet air béas et heureux d'avoir perçut la présence de leur enfant. Lily le vit se tourner vers Harry, toujours perché sur son accoudoir, en souriant.

- « Donne ta main bonhomme et touche toi aussi » l'invita James en prenant une des ses petites mains dans la sienne.

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire.

- « Veux pas ! » cria-t-il d'un air totalement déboussolé.

James regarda son fils avec étonnement avant de jeter à Lily un regard surpris.

- « Il a peur, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe » murmura Lily d'une voix douce « Il est temps qu'on lui explique »

Le jeune homme fixa sa femme en souriant et hocha la tête. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- « N'aie pas peur chéri, Maman va t'expliquer » lança Lily en prenant Harry pour le réinstaller sur ses genoux.

Assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, James entoura de son bras l'épaule de sa femme et regarda son fils en souriant.

- « Mon ange » commença la jeune femme tout en caressant l'épaisse tignasse de son fils « Tu sais que Papa et moi, on est très amoureux et qu'on s'aime très fort. Et bien quand un papa et une maman s'aiment aussi fort que nous, il leur arrive le plus beau des cadeaux. Papa a planté une petite graine dans le ventre de Maman et maintenant il y a un bébé qui pousse dans mon ventre. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus gros maintenant et qu'il va grandir encore. Tu sais mon chéri, tu es le premier cadeau de Papa et moi, tu es arrivé parce qu'on s'est aimé très très fort. Ce bébé qui est dans mon ventre, c'est notre deuxième cadeau. Et ce que tu as sentit tout à l'heure, c'est lui qui bougeait. Il voulait te faire coucou. »

Harry la regarda un moment avec un air étonné. Lily prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre. Le bébé remuait encore un peu

- « Tu vois ? Il te dit bonjour. Tu vas être son grand frère et ce bébé va t'aimer. Quand il sera plus grand vous pourrez jouer ensemble. Mais en attendant, il va rester dans mon ventre. Toi aussi tu étais dans mon ventre quand tu étais tout tout petit, et toi aussi tu as remué comme ça pour nous dire que tu étais là. Puis tu es enfin venu nous retrouver Papa et moi pour qu'on puisse te faire des bisous et des câlins. Bientôt, il y aura un nouveau bébé a qui on fera aussi pleins de bisous et pleins de câlins. Tous les quatre on s'aimera très fort. »

Lily embrassa alors le front de son fils qui avait soulevé sa chemise pour mieux voir ce ventre qui le fascinait à présent.

- « Tu crois qu'il a comprit ? » demanda James en plantant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme

- « Je pense qu'il a saisit l'essentiel. On lui ré expliquera quand il posera des questions. L'important c'est qu'il n'ai pas peur de ce qui est en train de se passer » répondit Lily en souriant.

- « Je suis heureux là ! » lança James en souriant

- « Tant mieux » s'amusa Lily en se calant contre lui alors que Harry continuait à explorer le ventre de sa maman.

- « Quand est le prochain rendez vous chez le docteur Maat ? » demanda James

- « A la fin de la semaine » répondit Lily en souriant tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux de son fils

- « J'ai envie de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille » lança le jeune homme en souriant « Tu crois qu'on devrait amener Harry avec nous ? »

- « C'est une bonne idée, avec la magicographie il comprendra sans doute mieux » répondit la jeune femme en souriant tendrement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu es déjà là ? »

Remus se mit à sourire, il abaissa le journal qu'il était en train de lire et observa en souriant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était splendide.

- « Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? » continua Kathleen en souriant

- « Non, j'ai à peine eu le temps de lire cet article » répondit-il en pliant le journal.

Il se leva alors s'approcha d'elle, glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, il vit ses yeux briller et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- « J'ai tellement cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve l'autre jour » murmura-t-elle en prenant place sur le banc que Remus venait de quitter.

- « Non, c'était bien réel. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, j'en suis le premier désolé, mais je préfèrerait que monsieur Scott ignore la situation et… »

- « donc il vaut mieux éviter tout contact trop tendre chez lui, j'avais compris tu sais » termina pour lui la jeune femme.

Remus fut soulagé. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle et en silence, ils observèrent tous deux le parcs qui les entouraient.

- « Tu l'as fait exprès ? » demanda Kathleen au bout d'un moment

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « De me donner rendez vous ici aujourd'hui ? »

- « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda malicieusement le jeune homme

- « C'est ici qu'on s'est promené pour la première fois. Ensuite je t'ai invité chez moi et c'est là que tu m'as jetée comme une malpropre… »

- « Kat… » soupira Remus

La jeune femme lui adressa alors un clin d'œil complice.

- « Tu as raison je l'ai fait exprès » avoua finalement Remus en souriant

- « Je ne te savais pas si romantique… »

- « Et oui, je suis plein de surprise ! » lança le jeune homme

- « Je n'en doute pas » murmura Kathleen en posant sa tête sur le bras du jeune homme.

Remus se mit à sourire. Il se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Ils restèrent un moment immobile, observant ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

- « On fait un tour ? » demanda alors timidement la jeune femme.

Remus accepta avec plaisir. Ils se levèrent et Kathleen lui prit le bras. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de se retrouver devant le petit étang. Une grenouille sauta depuis la berge jusque dans l'eau provocant d'innombrable cercles concentriques qui hypnotisèrent un instant le jeune homme.

- « J'aime bien cet endroit. J'y suis venu souvent depuis la fois où je t'y avais emmené. J'ai toujours l'espoir que tu viendrais me rejoindre, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait » confia Kathleen en posant sa tête sur son bras.

- « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il

- « Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on en parle ? »

- « Tu as raison ! Nous avons nettement mieux à faire ! » déclara le jeune homme en souriant.

Il sentit alors que Kathleen lâchait son bras et venait se planter devant lui. Ses joues étaient légèrement plus rosées que d'habitude. Il la regarda un moment avec étonnement.

- « Ca veut dire » commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix « que tu ne serais pas contre le fait de… venir chez moi »

Elle devint alors immédiatement rouge pivoine et Remus la trouva encore plus adorable si c'était encore possible.

- « Bien sur, j'en serais ravi » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire.

- « Allons y alors » déclara-t-elle en lui reprenant le bras.

Ils prirent alors le chemin de l'appartement de la jeune fille. Ils furent très rapidement devant la porte de la jeune femme qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste un peu nerveux.

Remus retrouva l'appartement exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

- « Tu veux du thé ? » proposa Kathleen

- « Avec plaisir » répondit Remus, et tandis que la jeune femme disparaissait dans sa cuisine, s'installa dans le canapé, à l'exact endroit où s'y installer la seule et unique fois où il avait mis le pied chez elle.

Il la vit revenir en souriant. Elle lui versa un thé dont il but une longue gorgée avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse. Il se tourna alors vers Kathleen qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Elle s'approcha de lui et nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle le força à baisser sa tête pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Remus s'empressa de répondre à ce baiser.

- « Tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « Sauf si tu me le demandes » répondit malicieusement Remus en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il la sentit sourire sous ses lèvres et enhardi, il laissa s'aventurer ses mains de plus en plus bas sur son dos. Elle enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir ce baiser. Au bout d'un instant, elle s'éloigna de lui, elle lui prit la main et se leva. Il comprit alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers sa chambre.

- « Kat… Tu es sure que… » commença le jeune homme

- « Remus, je t'en prie. J'ai connu des hommes avant toi, je sais ce que je fais et ce que je veux ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant

En haussant les épaules d'un air amusé, Remus la suivit alors sans plus de cérémonie.

¤¤¤

Remus écarta une mèche de cheveux de Kathleen qui était collé sur sa nuque et déposa un baiser sur son cou.

- « Mmmm, Remus… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, impeccablement enroulée dans son drap.

- « Il faut que j'y aille » répondit-il en posant un autre baiser sur son front

- « Pourquoi ? » grogna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui

Remus soupira. Il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour discuter d'une éventuelle mission qu'il aurait à effectuer. C'était un rendez-vous très important qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas annulé bien que l'envie de le faire ne lui manquait pas.

- « Il faut que je vois James et Sirius… Pour le boulot » répondit-il à la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air suppliant.

- « A cette heure là ? »

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient en début de soirée et que cela faisait un peu tard pour un rendez-vous de travail.

- « Tu sais, quand tu travailles à ton propre compte, tu organises tes réunions quand bon te semble » se borna-t-il à répondre.

- « Et tu ne peux pas annuler ? »

- « Non, je suis vraiment désolé Kat, mais je vais être obligé de partir… »

- « C'est dommage » chuchota-t-elle « J'aurais bien aimé prolongé cette merveilleuse après-midi en ta compagnie »

- « Moi aussi, tu peux me croire » répondit Remus avant de l'embrasser.

- « Je vais maudire tes amis qui t'arrachent à moi ! » grogna-t-elle

Remus pouffa et se leva. Il récupéra ses vêtements dont il se vêtit rapidement.

- « On se voit demain ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'installant en tailleur sur son lit

- « Evidemment » répondit malicieusement Remus « Tu donnes un cours à Henry juste après moi demain »

- « REMUS ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant

- « Bien sur que je sais de quoi tu parles ! » s'amusa le jeune homme « J'attendrais que tu ais fini le cours de Henry et on passera le reste de la journée ensemble, ça te va ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

- « Oui » répondit-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

Elle se leva alors et, c'est toujours vêtue en tout et pour tout de son drap qu'elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Là, ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment, indifférents à la vieille voisine qui fut choquée quand elle traversa le pallier. Puis craignant vraiment d'être en retard, Remus se sépara d'elle et transplana en souriant après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Tranquillement installé dans la cuisine, une fois Harry couché, James n'avait qu'une hâte, terminé de réparer le vase que son fils avait brisé pour pouvoir tranquillement aller ce coucher. La nuit dernière avait été longue et il mourrait d'envie de retrouver son lit, son oreiller et ses couvertures, en priant pour que Lily n'ait pas d'autres envies durant la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était à peine huit heure et demi.

« Par Merlin ! » pensa-t-il « Je suis vraiment crevé pour penser à me coucher à cette heure là ! »

Amusé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui, assise en face de lui lisait un magasine. Il s'apprêtait à recoller un morceau particulièrement délicat quand le bruit d'une porte qui claque le fit sursauter, réduisant à néant tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là pour sauver le vase. Il étouffa un juron quand Océane débarqua en furie dans la pièce.

- « Le type qui te sert de meilleur ami est un imbécile ! » hurla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- « Océane ? » s'étonna Lily qui se leva pour aller rejoindre son amie « Ca va ? »

- « Non ça ne va pas ! Sirius est un crétin ! » continua-t-elle à vociférer de toutes ses forces.

Surpris, James lança un regard étonné à sa femme qui haussa les épaules d'un air incrédule. En une seconde, sa décision fut prise. Il fit disparaître les morceaux de vase restant et se leva.

- « Je vais vous laisser entre filles… » déclara-t-il simplement en s'approchant de la porte de la cuisine

- « Oui c'est ça ! Laisse nous ! Et si jamais tu le vois, tu peux lui dire que oui, je suis en colère contre lui ! » cria à son encontre Océane au moment où il quittait la pièce.

James grimaça. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Sirius pour mettre Océane dans cet état ? La porte de la cuisine était restée entrouverte. Discrètement il s'en rapprocha et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la discussion des deux femmes.

- « Racontes moi ce qui ne va pas… » commença Lily d'une voix douce.

Le bruit de raclement des pieds de chaises sur le carrelage, indiqua à James que les deux femmes venaient de s'asseoir.

- « Il m'énerve ! Si tu savais comme il m'énerve ! » grogna Océane

- « Dis moi tout… »

- « Et bien voilà, on cherchait des prénoms pour la petite… et j'en ai proposé plein de très jolis, mais tu comprend, à chaque fois monsieur refuse parce que monsieur à déjà une ex qui s'appelle comme ça ! Alors tu vois à chaque fois que je propose un prénom, il me décrète que la fille avec qui il était sortit à l'époque avait un gros nez ou mauvais caractère ou était une idiote ! Bref, il a passé la soirée à me parler de ses ex ! »

James grimaça de plus belle. Patmol le Stupide avait encore frappé ! Il entendit alors quelques reniflements.

- « Oh non, Océane, ne pleure pas… » murmura Lily

James soupira.

- « Mais tu comprends, je suis jalouse moi… Il a eut tellement de filles dans sa vie… »

- « Océane, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il a envie d'être… »

- « Peut-être mais je refuse que notre fille porte le nom d'une des greluches avec qui il a batifolé ! Je vais finir par être obligé de l'appeler Mimi Geignarde ! Au moins elle, je suis sur qu'il ne l'a pas touché ! »

James entendit les deux femmes pouffer et se sentit mieux. Visiblement, Lily avait le contrôle de la situation. Il aurait bien été se couché directement, mais il estima qu'une petite discussion avec son meilleur ami était de mise. Sans bruits, il quitta la maison et traversa le chemin pour se rendre chez Sirius. Il entra sans frapper, la porte était ouverte. Il traversa l'entrée sombre et retrouva son meilleur ami en train d'observer par la baie vitrée.

- « Elle est allée chez toi ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner

- « Oui, elle était furieuse contre toi » répondit James en s'installant dans le canapé.

Sirius se retourna alors et le fixa d'un air grave.

- « A ce point là ? »

- « Elle pleurait quand je suis parti » avoua James

Sirius grogna.

- « Tu crois que je devrait y aller maintenant ? »

- « Non, pour le moment Lily gère. Attends un peu… »

James vit alors son meilleur ami prendre place en face de lui en soupirant et caler son menton entre ses mains en le fixant.

- « Elle a dit quoi exactement ? »

- « Que votre fille allait s'appeler Mimi Geignarde, comme ça elle était sur que ce n'était pas une de tes ex… Mais rassures moi, tu n'es pas sortit avec elle ? »

Sirius pouffa.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises… Je préfère les filles vivantes ! Je les préférais même un peu trop à l'époque ! Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été lui dire ça ? Je n'aurais pas pu mentir ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera… »

- « Mouais… »

- « Si je te jure ! Ce sont ces stupides hormones qui leur font perdre les pédales ! »

- « Lily ne te fais pas des coups comme ça ! »

- « Non, mais être obligé de la regarder engloutir un sandwich à la viande à trois heure du matin, je peux te dire qu'il faut que je sois sacrément amoureux pour supporter ça ! » répliqua James en souriant.

Sirius grimaça et se mit à sourire également.

- « Les femmes sont déjà assez susceptibles en tant normal… Elles n'ont pas besoin d'être encore plus émotive quand elles sont enceintes ! »

- « Tu sais, elle est jalouse de toutes ses filles que tu as connu… »

- « Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! J'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de ses filles ! » s'indigna Sirius

- « Je sais bien, mais je pense qu'il va falloir que tu le lui dises encore une fois à elle… »

Sirius souffla bruyamment et James se mit à sourire.

A cet instant une colombe argentée entra dans le salon par la baie vitrée entrouverte. Elle vint se poser sur l'épaule de James qui la regarda en souriant.

- « Le patronus de Lily… Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rejoigne nos petites femmes… » décréta le jeune homme en se levant.

Il fut imité par son ami et c'est en silence qu'ils traversèrent le chemin qui séparait leurs deux maisons. A peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans la maison que la voix de Lily se fit entendre.

- « Elle est dans la cuisine Sirius ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine sous le regard amusé de James qui allait quand à lui rejoindre sa femme dans le salon. Lorsque Sirius entra dans la cuisine, il referma mal la porte qui resta entrouverte. Poussé par sa curiosité, James resta alors caché près de la porte pour écouter la conversation.

- « Océane, je suis stupide » commença le jeune homme

- « Tu peux le dire »

Sirius pouffa.

- « Si tu savais à quel point je me fiche de toutes les filles qui ne sont pas toi ! »

- « JAMES ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Lily se tenait derrière lui, les deux poings sur les hanches et le regardait d'un air sévère. Elle passa devant lui et d'un geste vif, referma la porte et lui prit la main. Penaud de s'être fait prendre, il se laissa entraîner dans le salon.

- « Tu es impossible ! » grogna la jeune femme en le forçant à s'asseoir.

- « Ce n'est pas si grave que ça… »

- « Tu aimerais toi que Sirius écoute une de nos réconciliations ? » demanda-t-elle

James fit alors non de la tête. C'était certain, il n'apprécierait pas que son meilleur ami assiste à ce genre de scène entre Lily et lui. Elle le fixa d'un air sévère avant de retourner s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté pour le ramener à l'ordre.

- « Ca a été ? » demanda alors timidement James pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre sa femme et lui.

- « Oui, elle avait juste besoin de parler un peu de tout ça » répondit Lily

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors et leurs deux amis en sortirent main dans la main.

- « Finalement, je m'aime pas le prénom Mimi… » déclara Océane alors que Sirius posait un baiser sur son front.

James et Lily pouffèrent. Océane quitta alors le bras de son amoureux pour aller embrasser Lily.

- « Merci »

- « Je t'en prie, quand je me fâcherais avec James je viendrait te voir ! » déclara malicieusement la jeune femme.

- « Eh ! » s'indigna James « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fâcher avec toi ! »

- « J'espère bien ! » répondit Lily

Puis James vit Océane se tourner vers lui.

- « Excuse moi de t'avoir agresser tout à l'heure »

- « Ce n'est rien » lui assura le jeune homme.

- « Bon, et bien, braves gens, nous allons peut-être rentrer chez nous. J'ai l'impression que James tombe de sommeil, peut-être parce qu'il ne peut pas dormir la nuit ! » déclara Sirius en souriant.

James lança un regarda noir à son ami tandis que Lily le fixa, les deux poings sur les hanches.

- « Tu as été te plaindre à Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je crois que Lily va bientôt se retrouver en colère dans notre cuisine ! » lança Océane très amusée.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer instantanément James et Lily qui se regardèrent en souriant.

- « Allez on y va ! Bonne nuit les Potter ! » lança Sirius en entraînant Océane vers la sortie.

- « Bonne nuit ! » répondirent James et Lily en cœur en les regardant partir.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **Plus que 4 chapitres en comptant celui-ci avant mon départ en vacances...

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente cinq : C'est ça la famille.**

_« C'est ça la famille  
On l'aime passionnément  
On la déteste tout autant  
C'est ça la famille  
(…)_

_C'est une maison de vacances  
Remplie de souvenirs d'enfance  
C'est une cage une prison  
Un cri d'amour un piège à con »_

_Claude Barzotti_

Lily poussait en souriant Harry dans sa poussette. Le Chemin de Traverse était presque désert malgré cette belle journée du début juin. Elle se pencha un moment au dessus de la capote de la poussette et constata que son fils, Patmol fidèlement serré contre lui, s'était enfin endormi. Sa sieste allait être un peu décalée, mais cela valait le coup. Le petit garçon avait pu profité pleinement du spectacle de la magicographie que la gynécomage Maat avait projeté sur le mur blanc quelques instants auparavant. Lily avait sentit, en le voyant fixé le mur avec de grands yeux émerveillés qu'il comprenait mieux ce qui se passait concernant sa grossesse. Cela l'avait rassuré. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était presque rendue à la fin de l'allée sorcière. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour scruter l'horizon. Où pouvait bien se trouver James ? Il lui avait faussé compagnie à la seconde même où ils avaient posé le pied hors du cabinet de gynécomagie. Elle l'avait vu partir en courant, en lui criant de continuer, qu'il allait la rejoindre dans un petit moment. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Elle continua à fixer droit devant elle et se mis à soupirer. Elle entendit alors derrière elle le ''pop'' très reconnaissable d'un transplanage. Elle ne se retourna pas et sentit deux bras se glisser contre sa taille et les deux mains de son mari se retrouvèrent devant elle. Elles tenaient une unique et magnifique rose rouge. En souriant, elle sentit le menton de James se poser sur son épaule.

- « Que fait donc une aussi belle femme que vous, seule au fond de cette allée ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « J'attends mon mari qui m'a lâchement abandonné » répondit-elle en souriant tout en prenant la fleur dans sa main.

- « Mais peut-être était-il partit acheter ceci à celle qui désormais n'est plus la seule femme de sa vie… »lança-t-il en la forçant à se retourner.

- « Oh James, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça »

- « Je sais. Mais j'ai eu soudain très envie de te gâter mon cœur »

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle glissa ses mains derrière son cou et se blottit le plus possible contre lui.

- « Dois-je comprendre que tu es content que ce bébé soit une fille ? » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Evidemment… Je suis ravi » répondit James qui rayonnait

- « Je vais être jalouse » lança-t-elle malicieusement

- « Aucun risque, j'ai un cœur assez grand pour vous aimez toutes les deux aussi fort, et Harry aussi » répliqua James en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- « Je sais » répondit-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Elle cala sa tête contre son cou en souriant. Elle sentit qu'il lui enlaçait la taille très doucement. Lily était heureuse. Elle soupira de bonheur et son mari déposa un très doux baiser sur son front. Derrière le dos de son mari, elle tenait précieusement la rose qu'il venait de lui offrir.

- « Je voudrais qu'elle te ressemble » chuchota alors James à l'oreille de sa femme « Je voudrais qu'elle ait tes yeux, tes cheveux, ta douceur, ta beauté, ton intelligence, ta grâce… »

Lily se sentit rougir violemment et cacha son visage contre le torse de son mari qu'elle entendit rire discrètement.

- « Je suis sérieux tu sais, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, elle sera parfaite. On ne sais faire que de très beaux enfants »

- « Je dois avouer que tu as raison » lança Lily en souriant

- « Je crois que je vais prendre une semaine de repos très bientôt et je m'occuperais de tout ce qu'on a à faire avant qu'elle arrive » lança James en reprenant son sérieux

- « Je peux le faire tu sais »

- « Je préfère être avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues et puis… J'ai envie de m'occuper d'elle à ma façon. Je ne la porte pas dans mon ventre mais je peux lui préparer un petit nid bien douillet pour quand elle poindra le bout de son joli nez »

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Harry se mit alors à gémir dans son sommeil, faisant ainsi redescendre ses parents de leur petit nuage.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama James en se tournant vers la poussette

- « On devrait rentrer, il serait mieux dans un lit… » suggéra Lily

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il prit solidement les manettes de la poussette dans ses mains et ensemble jusqu'au centre d'arrivée par transplanage de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Sur le chemin qui menait à leur maison, Lily sentait James excité et impatient. Elle se mit à sourire. Une fois arrivée devant chez eux, elle surprit le regard de son mari pour la maison qui faisait face.

- « Tu as envie qu'on aille chez Sirius directement pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Ca ne t'embête pas ? » demanda-t-il, rayonnant.

Lily eut un léger rire et fit non de la tête. James se précipita alors sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, murmura un léger « merci » et se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison de son meilleur ami. Lily récupéra la poussette et plus lentement le rejoignit. Ils firent le tour de la maison et retrouvèrent Sirius et Océane à l'ombre d'un des arbres de leur jardin. Océane lisait un livre sur les enfants tandis que Sirius jouait aux cartes.

- « Tiens, tiens, mais qui vient là ? » demanda ce dernier en relevant la tête en souriant.

Lily récupéra Harry toujours endormit dans sa poussette.

- « On peut l'installer quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse

- « Pas de problème » décréta Sirius « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

- « Non, je vais l'installer dans le canapé. Avec un sort de protection pour éviter qu'il tombe ça ira » décréta la jeune femme en se rendant dans la maison.

Lorsqu'elle revint, James avait fait apparaître un fauteuil pour elle près de leurs amis. Il souriait largement et Sirius le regardait d'un air un peu moqueur.

- « Alors ? » demanda Océane « Vous revenez de chez le gynécomage… C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

Lily et James échangèrent un regard complice.

- « Une fille » répondit James dans un murmure.

Sirius et Océane se regardèrent en souriant tandis que Lily glissait sa main entre celles de son mari.

- « Et bien c'est parfait ! » décréta Sirius d'un air joyeux « Si notre fille ne nous plait pas, on pourra toujours échanger avec la votre ! »

D'un geste vif, Océane lui lança une tape à l'arrière du crâne en riant.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je disais ça pour être poli ! » s'amusa le jeune homme « La notre sera forcément la plus belle »

- « Tu veux parier Black ? » demanda James en souriant

- « Si tu veux Potter ! Mais tu vas perdre, c'est logique… Parce que, si les mamans sont de beauté égale… » en disant cela il adressa un grand sourire à Lily et Océane qui se mirent à rire doucement « au niveau des pères… excuse moi, mais je suis largement plus beau que toi »

- « Oh ! » s'indigna faussement James en se levant « N'importe quoi ! »

Sirius se leva à son tour en souriant et les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, qui du point de vue de Lily n'augurait rien de bon.

- « On va régler ça comme des hommes ! » déclara Sirius en souriant

- « Une petite course en balai ? » proposa James

Et d'un même mouvement, les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers la remise à balai. Océane et Lily se mirent à soupirer en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

- « C'est deux enfants dont j'aurais la charge quand elle sera née ! » décréta Océane en caressant son ventre.

- « Oh, ne te plains pas, moi j'en aurais trois ! » s'amusa Lily.

- « Alors c'est une fille ? C'est très bien ça »

- « Oui, je suis très contente. On a finalement réussit à lui faire sa petite sœur à notre Harry »

Océane se mit à sourire avant de soupirer doucement.

- « Il ne me reste plus très longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras… » déclara-t-elle en contemplant son énorme ventre.

- « Plus qu'un mois… »

- « Oui… »

Lily observa son amie, elle souriait à son ventre tout en continuant à le caresser tendrement.

- « J'ai un peu peur tu sais » souffla-t-elle

- « C'est normal, moi non plus je ne faisais pas la fière »

- « J'ai l'impression que rien n'est prêt, j'ai l'impression qu'on aura pas le temps de tout faire ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, un mois, ça te laisse encore du temps »

- « Tu as raison ! Oh ! On a finalement trouvé son prénom ! » lança la jeune femme les yeux brillants.

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! » continua Océane en souriant

- « Alors ? Dis moi ! » s'impatienta Lily faisant sourire son amie.

- « Lalyh »

Lily répéta plusieurs fois le prénom en souriant, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

- «Lalyh Black… C'est très joli ! »

- « Merci… Sirius aussi a beaucoup aimé ! Il a passé la matinée à le crier n'importe quand ! »

Les deux femmes se mirent alors à rire en se répétant à quels points leurs amoureux pouvaient faire des choses stupides depuis qu'elles étaient enceintes.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça demanderait autant de paperasse ! » marmonna Sirius en consultant une à une les nombreuses feuilles que contenait le dossier que venait de leur remettre l'avocat qu'il venait de voir.

A la naissance de leur fille, Sirius n'aurait qu'à remplir ce dossier et le remettre au Ministère de la Magie pour être officiellement reconnu comme le père de l'enfant. Cela faisait des semaines que le jeune homme repoussait ce rendez-vous chez un avocat, mais Océane avait tenu bon cette fois et après une heure de discussions dans le vieux bureau miteux et poussiéreux de celui qui était pourtant considéré comme le meilleur avocat sorcier de Londres, tout était enfin clair.

Océane se mit à sourire. Sirius serait officiellement le père de Lalyh, sans qu'ils soient pour autant marier, c'était la situation idéale pour eux deux.

- « Vous avez terminé ? » demanda le serveur en s'approchant de leur table

- « Oui, merci, c'était très bien » assura Océane tandis que Sirius ramassait les feuilles qu'il avait éparpillé sur la table.

Le serveur retira alors leurs assiettes, Sirius demanda l'addition, paya et tous les deux sortirent du restaurant. Ils étaient tous les deux au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

- « On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda alors le jeune homme en rangeant sous son bras le précieux dossier.

- « J'avais envie de te traîner dans cet adorable magasin où j'avais été avec Lily ! Celui dont je t'ai parlé où il y avait ce berceau magnifique… » proposa la jeune femme en souriant.

- « C'est à Pré-au-Lard ? »

- « Exactement »

Sirius soupira, visiblement peu emballé à l'idée de faire les magasins, mais se mit à sourire finalement.

- « Et bien allons-y… » murmura-t-il

Océane se mit à frapper dans ses mains d'excitation et prenant le bras de son amoureux, transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Elle l'entraîna dans les rues avec un enthousiasme débordant et finalement, retrouva le magasin. Elle y entra comme en terrain conquis et se remit à s'extasier sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. A plusieurs reprises, elle crut apercevoir son amoureux avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, mais finalement ce dernier ce prit au jeu et il ne fut pas le dernier à fouiller parmi tous les accessoires pour enfant les jouets les plus jolis.

- « Tu ne trouve pas ça mignon ? » demanda-t-il alors en brandissant un petit pyjama rose sur lequel était dessiné un énorme cœur rouge comportant les inscriptions ''sorcière d'amour''.

- « Je savais que tu t'amuserais bien finalement ! » décréta Océane en riant doucement « Il est très mignon »

- « On le prend ! » décréta alors Sirius en souriant et en faisant venir jusqu'à lui un petit panier en osier dans lequel il déposa le vêtement.

Il écuma un à un tous les rayons du magasin en sélectionnant au passage un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Amusée, Océane se pencha au dessus du panier en osier pour inspecter son contenu.

- « Sirius, je sais bien que nous allons avoir une fille, alors je t'en prie, ne prend pas que des vêtements roses ! » s'amusa-t-elle en cherchant désespérément jusqu'au fond du panier à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'était pas rose bonbon.

- « Ben quoi ? C'est joli une petite fille en rose ! »

- « Oui, mais elle sera tout aussi jolie dans du vert, du bleu ou du jaune tu sais… Tiens, regarde cette petite robe bleue à fleur »

- « On la prend ! »

En souriant Océane la déposa dans le panier et s'approcha du rayon des peluches. Elle les prit dans ses bras et les frotta dans sa joue pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien douce. Elle tomba littéralement sous le charme d'une licorne, tellement douce qu'elle eut du mal à s'en détachée. Ils restèrent tout deux un bon moment dans la boutique à dévaliser chaque rayon en s'exclamant dès qu'ils faisaient une nouvelle trouvaille. Puis Océane arriva devant le fameux berceau que Lily et elle avait tant aimé.

- « Sirius ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

Elle le sentit arriver derrière elle.

- « Regarde… » souffla-t-elle

Le jeune homme fit le tour du berceau en le scrutant. Il l'observa sous tous les angles. Il vérifia sa stabilité, sa solidité et recula un peu.

- « Il est très bien. Nous allons le prendre »

- « Mais tu n'as même pas regardé le prix… » commença Océane

- « Peu importe »

Il prit le panier d'osier qu'ils avaient abondamment rempli de petits linges, de pyjama, de peluches et d'autres choses encore.

- « On prend le tout ! » lança-t-il en souriant à la vendeuse qui jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur au tas d'articles que cela représentait.

- « Sirius, tu es sur que ça ne fait pas un peu trop… » tenta Océane

- « Oui, je suis sur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle manque de quoi que ce soit » déclara-t-il en prenant dans sa main la note que lui tendait la vendeuse.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et paya.

- « Je vais l'envoyer à la maison » lança-t-il en sortant sa baguette et d'un geste précis, il fit disparaître l'ensemble.

Puis après avoir salué les vendeuses qui les remerciaient, ils sortirent de la boutique.

- « Tu es ruiné… » plaisanta Océane en souriant en lui prenant le bras

- « Il en faut plus que ça pour entamer mon compte en banque. Ne t'en fais pas. Et tant qu'on est là, il n'a rien d'autre dont tu as besoin ? »

- « Puisque tu en parles… » commença Océane qui se mit à sourire en voyant la grimace que venait de faire son amoureux qui avait poser la question sans réfléchir « J'aimerais bien m'acheter une ou deux nouvelle robe. »

- « Vos désirs sont des ordres » répondit Sirius en soupirant

- « J'en profite tant que tu es aux petits soins avec moi. Après je sais que tu ne seras plus comme ça… »

- « Tu veux insinuer que je te néglige en temps normal ? » s'indigna le jeune homme

- « Non, je dis juste que tu ne m'aurais jamais accompagné faire ce genre de course avant, et que je doute fortement que tu le feras encore une fois que la petite sera là » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui se mit alors à sourire

- « Je dois avouer que tu as raison… » s'amusa-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans une boutique de vêtements de Pré-au-Lard.

Là, Océane le vit se poster tranquillement à l'entrée, les bras croisés et elle se déplaça seule dans les rayons, regardant parmi le vaste choix qui s'offrait à elle. Avec quelques sorts, elle pourrait adapter ces robes à sa nouvelle morphologie. Elle se mit alors à reculer et percuta quelqu'un

- « Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne faisait pas attention » s'excusa-t-elle auprès de la femme qu'elle venait de bousculer.

La femme la scruta alors de haut avec un air de dédain. Océane la regarda un peu mieux. Pas très grande sans être petite, d'un certain âge, brune, elle donnait l'impression de se sentir supérieur à toute chose. Elle avait le port de tête droit et fier, elle donnait l'impression d'appartenir à une très ancienne et très noble famille. Elle était intégralement vêtue de noir.

- « Faites plus attention la prochaine fois, petite sotte ! » lança-t-elle d'un air glaciale en se retournant.

- « Eh ! » s'indigna Océane « Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je me suis excusée ! »

Attiré par les cris de la jeune femme, Sirius s'approcha aussitôt.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il

- « Il y a que cette dame m'a insulté alors que je lui faisait mes excuses ! » répondit la jeune femme en désignant la femme qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se retourner.

Océane vit alors Sirius devenir plus pâle et plus tendu. Il serra violemment ses poings, puis la prenant par le bras il tenta de l'entraîner au dehors.

- « Viens, on va aller ailleurs » lança-t-il précipitamment.

- « Sirius ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Océane vaguement inquiète.

Le jeune homme grimaça et la femme vêtue de noir se retourna précipitamment.

- « Sirius ! » cracha-t-elle d'un air haineux après avoir jeté un regard méprisant au jeune homme.

- « Vous êtes toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ! » lança alors Sirius qui ne cherchait plus à partir mais tenait désormais tête à son interlocutrice.

- « Chéri ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Océane qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- « Chéri ! » se moqua la femme

- « Et oui, c'est ainsi que l'on nomme les gens qu'on aime, mais je doute que vous ayez jamais connu ce sentiment. Vous avez un cœur encore plus dur qu'une pierre et vous n'aimez que vous-même, et encore ! » répondit glacialement Sirius

Océane s'accrocha alors au bras de son amoureux.

- « Toujours les grands mots… L'amour ! Tu me fais bien rire ! Ce n'est rien qu'une chose idiote qui fait perdre la tête, même au meilleur. Je suis bien contente de n'avoir jamais connu ses tourments ! » répondit la femme avec dédain.

- « Sirius, qui est-ce ? » demanda alors Océane en voyant que le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus énervé.

- « Cette vieille harpie est ma mère » déclara Sirius comme s'il venait de prononcer la pire atrocité du monde.

Océane s'agrippa alors encore un peu plus fort au bras de son amoureux. Ce n'était pas possible, Sirius ne pouvait pas être le fils de cette horrible mégère.

- « Et aurais-je l'honneur de savoir qui est cette pauvre fille que tu sembles avoir engrossé ? »

- « Océane est ma compagne » déclara Sirius qui semblait tellement en colère qu'Océane eut l'impression de sentir une vague de haine s'échapper de son corps « Et je ne vous permet pas d'employer ce genre de terme à son égard ! »

- « Oh, oh ! On s'énerve à ce que je vois ! Tu n'as jamais su contrôler tes nerfs ! Cela t'a valut plus d'une punition il me semble ! » s'amusa madame Black d'un air à la fois mauvais et réjoui. « La cave conserve encore les traces de ton passage là bas ! C'est fou ce que le sang tâche facilement les murs blancs ! »

Océane se sentit frémir. Elle serra un peu plus le bras de son amoureux, elle était horrifiée. Sirius s'en rendit compte et après avoir jeter un dernier regard haineux à sa mère lui cracha

- « Tout ce que vous pouvez dire ne m'atteint plus ! J'ai ma vie désormais et vous vous en ai rayé, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Je vous interdit de venir me gâcher l'existence. Rien que votre présence dans la même pièce que moi m'est désagréable. Viens Océane, on s'en va » déclara-t-il en l'enlaçant par la taille.

- « Le jour où je t'ai renié à été le plus beau jour de ma vie ! » cria-t-elle au moment où ils quittaient la boutique

- « Pour moi également ! Ex aequo avec le jour de la mort de Regulus ! » cracha Sirius en sortant.

Océane eut juste le temps d'entendre madame Black formuler le début de son maléfice avant que Sirius ne transplane avec elle chez eux.

- « Désolé que tu ais eu à supporter ça ! »déclara-t-il en la lâchant.

Mais il l'a récupéra aussitôt car ses jambes ne la portaient pas. La jeune femme était pâle et choquée par la violence des propos que son amoureux et sa mère venait d'échanger.

- « Je… J'ai du mal à croire que… » commença-t-elle

- « Chut… Ne dit rien, ce n'est pas la peine »la coupa Sirius

Mais les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes.

- « Oh Sirius ! Pourquoi tu t'es contenté de dire que ta famille t'avait renié ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit ce qu'ils t'avaient fait souffrir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit à quel point ta mère était horrible ? »

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- « Ca a du être monstrueux pour toi… » sanglota-t-elle

- « Oui c'était très dur, mais c'est ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je savais que ça te mettrait dans cet état. James et Remus aussi ont été très chamboulés quand je leur ai dit quelles étaient les punitions auxquelles j'avais droit. Tu comprends, je revenais en septembre avec des blessures sur le corps, il fallait bien que je leur donne une explication, mais maintenant c'est finis tout ça et je veux oublié »

- « Tu y arriveras ? »

- « Depuis que je suis avec toi, j'arrive à oublier tout ça parce que tu m'aimes. Et maintenant calme toi, ce n'est pas bon pour Lalyh »

Océane se blottit alors un peu plus contre Sirius et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Doucement Ron, ne mange pas si vite, tu vas finir par t'étouffer »

Molly fit le tour de la table et vint donner une légère tape dans le dos de son fils qui semblait avoir du mal à avaler l'énorme bouchée de purée qu'il venait de prendre. Le petit garçon finit alors par déglutir et se mit à rire doucement.

- « Fred, George, mangez gentiment et arrêtez de jouer ! » lança-t-elle en retournant à sa place.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Harry qui, installé à côté de Ron sur sa chaise haute était tout barbouillé de nourriture. En souriant, elle prit la cuillère de Ginny et termina de la faire manger.

- « Maman, c'est quand qu'on mange ? » demanda alors Charly qui entrait dans la cuisine en courant

- « Dès que les petits auront finit de manger chéri » répondit calmement Molly

- « Mais j'ai faim moi » s'écria alors le petit garçon

- « Prend un petit morceaux de pain en attendant et vas dire à tes frères qui est temps d'aller vous laver les mains » lança Molly en vérifiant bien que son fils prenait effectivement un petit bout de pain.

Le petit garçon sortit alors de la cuisine comme il était venu.

- « Fini ! » s'écrièrent en cœur les jumeaux

- « C'est très bien les garçons, vous avez bien mangé » les félicita Molly en enfournant dans la bouche à Ginny sa dernière cuillérée de purée. « Ron, toi aussi tu as tout manger. C'est très bien mon chéri et toi Harry ? Finis ton assiette mon grand »

Molly se leva alors, essuya le visage des jumeaux, gronda un peu Ron qui piochait allègrement dans l'assiette de Harry qui ne semblait pas décidé à finir son repas. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ensorcela les assiettes qui vinrent se poser directement dans l'évier et fit apparaître de petite coupelle de compote. Elle en donna une à chacun et les enfants se régalèrent de leur dessert. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous terminé, elle les fit sortir de table, les dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle lava avec grand soin tous le petits visages barbouillés et les ramena dans la cuisine où elle fit apparaître un grand parc. Elle les plaça dedans un à un, y déposa quelques jouets et leur recommanda à tous d'être sage. Puis, elle mit le couvert pour Bill, Charly, Percy et elle. Arthur n'était pas là. Il était à sa toute première réunion de L'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il ne courrait aucun risque à n'assister qu'à une simple réunion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Lily qui était venu lui déposer Harry en fin d'après-midi pour qu'elle le garde jusqu'à la fin de l'assemblée, avait beau eu lui dire de ne pas stresser, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- « Les garçons ! A table ! » cria-t-elle une fois que tout fut installé.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une trentaine de secondes pour que trois têtes rousses arrivent en courant dans la cuisine.

- « Vous vous êtes bien lavé les mains ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux en scrutant les paumes que ses fils lui présentaient « Très bien, et bien bon appétit mes grands. » déclara-t-elle

Elle leur servit alors à tous une pleine assiette de purée accompagnée d'une belle tranche de rôti.

- « Papa n'est pas là ? » demanda Percy alors qu'il coupait sa viande.

- « Non, il a une réunion ce soir » répondit calmement Molly

- « Ah… »

- « Alors mes chéris, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui avec mademoiselle Escuela ? »

Molly écouta alors en souriant le récit que lui firent ses trois aînés de leur journée de classe. Régulièrement, elle fut obligée de se lever pour rappeler les plus petits à l'ordre. Ginny faisait son possible pour sortir du parc, les jumeaux l'aidaient en la poussant comme il pouvait ou jouaient un peu trop énergiquement avec Ron et Harry. Puis ce fut au tour de ses deux derniers de vouloir quitter le parc. Elle était fatiguée à la fin du repas. Elle envoya les plus grands se laver pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Puis les garçons revinrent pour l'embrasser.

- « Papa va renter tard ? » demanda Bill en se blottissant contre sa maman

- « Je ne sais pas chéri, mais n'essaye pas de rester éveillé pour le voir… Il sera là demain »

Puis elle étreignit Percy et Charly et promit de monter les embrasser encore une fois quand les petits seraient couchés.

Puis elle sortit du parc une Ginny somnolente qu'elle berçait encore un peu avant d'aller la déposer dans son lit. Les jumeaux furent plus durs à calmer mais ils se laissèrent finalement coucher chacun dans leur lit, mais Molly savait que le lendemain, ils n'y seraient plus. Puis vint le tour de Ron et Harry.

- « Maman… » demanda Harry en refusant de quitter le parc.

- « Elle va venir te chercher mon chéri, mais plus tard. Tu va t'endormir ici et dans la nuit ta maman viendra te réveiller et tu retourneras dans ta maison »

Mais le petit garçon la regardait d'un air sceptique. « Il doit se souvenir de son séjour ici d'il y a quelques mois » pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il restait désespérément collé aux barreaux du parc.

- « Ze veux Maman et Papa » commença-t-il à geindre.

- « Harry, je te promets qu'ils vont venir te chercher cette fois. Là tu vas aller dormir dans la chambre de Ron ! » continua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Cela sembla convaincre le petit garçon qui se laissa prendre au cou. Molly récupéra également Ron et elle monta à l'étage. Une fois qu'ils furent couchés, elle alla faire un tour dans les chambres de ses grands. Tous dormaient déjà à points fermés. En souriant, elle redescendit et alla se poster dans un des grands fauteuils du salon.

L'inquiétude la regagna soudainement. Elle amena à elle d'un geste de la main un cadre posé sur une étagère. Il contenait une photo de Fabian et Gedeon Prewett, ses deux frères aînés. Elle soupira. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler cette photo avec un mélange de tristesse et de fierté. Arthur et elle avaient eu de grandes discussions au sujet de l'Ordre ces derniers jours. Molly savait que la cause était juste et méritait que l'on se batte, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Ce n'était pour elle qu'elle avait tant de crainte, mais pour Arthur et ses enfants. Elle était tiraillée. Arthur, lui n'avait pas hésiter une seule seconde et lui avait fait part de son brûlant désir de s'engager réellement dans la lutte. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il se sentirait soulagé si elle s'en abstenait. Molly ne savait pas trop quoi pensé. Elle voulait aussi contribuer à la guerre, mais pas au détriment de sa famille. Finalement, ils avaient décidés qu'Arthur irait seul ce soir à la réunion de l'Ordre et qu'ils aviseraient après. Elle soupira et d'un coup de baguette replaça le cadre à sa place initiale.

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, pour ne pas trop réfléchir. Elle prit alors ses pelotes de laines et ses aiguilles et se mit à tricoter. Elle avait décidé de faire de petits chaussons pour le bébé de James et Lily mais aussi pour celui de Sirius et Océane. Elle aimaient énormément ces deux femmes et suivait avec intérêt l'avancée de leur grossesse.

Elle resta ainsi un long moment quand elle entendit soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle sursauta et lâcha ses aiguilles qui continuèrent seules le travail commencé. Molly se précipita dans l'entrée au moment où Arthur enlevait sa cape.

- « Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- « Tout va bien Molly » déclara son mari en souriant.

Elle s'éloigna un peu, et à voir sa mine réjouie, cette réunion de l'Ordre lui avait apporté entière satisfaction.

- « Bonsoir Molly » lança James en entrant

- « Oh, bonsoir » répondit-elle en se poussant pour les laisser entrer Lily et lui. « Vous avez faim ? Il reste un peu de gâteau au chocolat ! »

- « Oh oui, merci. Je meure de faim ! » déclara Lily en souriant, son ventre proéminant la précédant dans la cuisine.

Molly se mit alors à sourire et lui apporta une énorme part de gâteau.

- « Harry a été sage ? » demanda la jeune femme en mordant visiblement avec délice dans sa part.

- « Adorable comme toujours. Il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre quand il jouait avec Ron, mais il a été très gentil »

Lily se mit à sourire.

- « Il m'a appris aussi que le bébé était une petite fille, félicitation » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- « Il a dit ça ? » s'étonna James qui était venu s'installer près de sa femme

- « Il m'a expliqué que sa maman gardait une petite sœur dans son ventre, j'ai trouvé ça très mignon »

Lily pouffa tandis que James souriait largement.

- « Il va être content de vous retrouver, il vous a réclamé au moment de se coucher, ça a du lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir » continua Molly

Elle aperçut alors James et Lily devenir plus tendu, mais finalement, la jeune femme se remit à sourire.

- « Il oubliera vite tout ça, je ne m'en fais pas trop »

Son mari approuva d'un signe de tête et lui caressa le bras d'un geste tendre. Puis, après avoir étouffer un bâillement, il décréta qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

- « Je vais récupérer Harry » déclara-t-il en se levant

- « Il est dans la chambre de Ron » l'informa Molly

- « Je vais t'y accompagner » lança alors Arthur.

Molly vit les deux hommes quitter la pièce et Lily se lever.

- « Merci vraiment Molly, c'est très gentil de nous l'avoir garder. Je n'aime pas l'emmener là-bas, ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant »

- « Oh mais de rien » répondit Molly « Ca me fait plaisir de voir que je peux être utile »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase d'un air triste. Elle vit alors Lily la fixer.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Oh, ce n'est rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle place prendre par rapport à l'Ordre. J'aimerais avoir ton courage et partir en mission, mais… »

- « Oh Molly ! Tu as du courage ! Il en faut pour élever sept enfants ! » s'exclama Lily en s'approchant d'elle. « Et ton rôle dans l'Ordre est très important. Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée de savoir que tu t'occuperais de Harry si James et moi étions en mission. Je me sens rassurée de savoir qu'ici il sera toujours aimé et protégé. C'est ça qui me donne le courage de rester dans l'Ordre ! »

Molly la prit alors dans ses bras et les deux femmes s'étreignirent un long moment.

- « Merci Lily… »

- « De rien, je suis sincère. Harry à l'air tellement heureux ici »

A cet instant, James arriva dans la cuisine, Harry endormit blottit dans ses bras.

- « A bientôt » souffla Lily en embrassant les joues de Molly

- « A très bientôt » murmura Molly en souriant

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et les regarda transplaner dans l'obscurité.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note de l'auteur :** Plus que trois chapitres avant mon départ en vacances...

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente six : Au nom du père**

_« Les prisons se libèrent_

_Des hommes et des idées_

_Il ne reste en enfer_

_Qu'un rêve à baptiser »_

_Michel Sardou._

Il se leva sans un bruit. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il enfila sa chemise de nuit et ses pantoufles, il ouvrit la porte le plus délicatement possible et la referma tout aussi silencieusement. Elle dormait encore. Il soupira et entama sa lente progression dans le couloir sombre. Comme d'habitude, il détourna le regard de la porte maudite qu'il avait renoncé à faire condamner, bientôt, il serait là. En soupirant, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Winky s'y trouvait déjà, préparant le petit déjeuner.

- « Monsieur est déjà levé ? » s'étonna l'elfe en le voyant entrer

- « Oui » répondit simplement Croupton d'un ton lugubre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à une porte dérobée qu'il poussa à regret. Il pénétra dans la minuscule pièce. La seule lumière provenait d'un petit feu qui brûlait au dessous d'un immense chaudron. Une mixture à l'allure boueuse y bouillonnait, laissant échapper une épaisse fumée noire. Du polynectar. Croupton grimaça, il avait obtenu ce chaudron une semaine auparavant. Il l'avait payé une somme monstrueuse à un apothicaire de l'Allée des Embrumes en utilisant un très habile déguisement. Le commerçant lui avait assuré qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cuisson. C'était aujourd'hui. Elle allait partir. A cette pensée ses yeux s'embuèrent. Blandine, son seul amour, allait le quitter, elle en avait décidé ainsi, il avait accepté son choix. Mais cela lui faisait mal, cela lui faisait physiquement mal. Elle s'était condamnée, elle était prête à mourir pour permettre à son fils de quitter sa geôle, prête à faire évader ce traître, ce mangemort… Il se laissa tombé sur le sol. Détruit, il était un homme détruit. Dans quelques heures, il serait le complice d'une évasion, il aurait perdu sa femme et devrait s'assurer qu'un des pires mangemorts connus restent inoffensif.

De lourdes larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé à Blandine ? Parce qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout, il l'aimait trop. Et il avait mal. Elle allait mourir seule à Azkaban, tout avait été planifié. Tous jusque dans les moindres détails.

Il avait réussit à obtenir un droit de visite, en vertu de sa position au Ministère, il avait du polynectar, il avait prévu de cacher Bart dans la maison, le soumettant à l'Impérium jour et nuit, puis enfin il avait prévu de faire croire au décès de sa femme quelques jours plus tard, il organiserait un faux enterrement, avec un cercueil vide et il commencerait sa vie de damné.

Du dos de la main il sécha ses pleurs d'un geste rageur. Il se redressa pour soulager ses membres ankylosés. Il soupira et sortit de la petite pièce, sans un mot il passa devant Winky qui le regardait d'un air inquiet quitta la cuisine sans accordé le moindre regard à la table du petit déjeuner dressée devant lui. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma, il avait besoin, plus que jamais d'être seul.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Le lit était vide. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, Blandine s'était levée. Et c'était la dernière fois… Croupton serra les poings et réprima le cri de détresse qu'il avait tant envie de pousser. Il se rendit dans le salon. Elle était là, assise sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Elle était très pâle et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était entré, elle tenait serré contre elle son sac à main qui contenait les fioles de polynectar. Il vint se poster près d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle eut un léger sursaut et posa son regard sur lui.

- « Tu es sure ? » chuchota-t-il avec toujours avec le soupçon d'espoir qu'elle revienne sur sa folle décision.

- « Oui, Barty » répondit-elle avec une détermination impressionnante.

Le cœur de Croupton sembla alors se briser. Il se redressa, désespéré.

- « Allons-y » soupira-t-il

Blandine se leva alors et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Elle était trop faible pour se déplacer seule.

- « Nous partons Winky » souffla simplement Croupton en arrivant devant la porte d'entrée.

L'elfe transplana immédiatement devant eux. Ses yeux globuleux étaient injectés de sang sans doute d'avoir trop pleuré.

- « Au revoir monsieur… Au… au… au revoir madame » bafouilla-t-elle une énorme larme coulant le long de son nez en forme de groin

- « Au revoir Winky » souffla Blandine en posant sa main sur la tête de son elfe « Tu prendras bien soin de lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Croupton saigna encore plus. Il savait qu'il n'était de ce _lui_. Blandine, la seule personne qu'il ait aimé ne se souciait plus de lui. Alors que l'elfe acquiesçait en pleurant, il entraînait son épouse en dehors de leur demeure et transplana avec elle jusqu'à Azkaban.

Il faisait froid, un froid mordant qui s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps le faisant violemment frissonner. De sa vie, Croupton ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une chose si effrayante. Ils étaient sur une île au sommet d'une abrupte falaise. Le vent glacial du large les foutait de toute sa puissance. Devant eux s'élevait une forteresse au mur haut et gris. Aucune ouverture n'était visible. Une impression de détresse suintait le long de l'épaisse muraille. D'une petite cabane attenante, Croupton vit une frêle silhouette s'avancer vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un vieux sorcier portant une robe mitée et rapiécée.

- « Monsieur et Madame Croupton ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

- « Exactement » répondit Croupton en espérant que l'homme n'entende pas les tressautements de sa voix.

- « Très bien, je vais devoir vérifier le sac de madame »

Sans un mot Blandine lui tendit son sac à main. Croupton pria Merlin de toutes ses forces pour que cet homme découvre la supercherie.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces deux fioles et cette boite de cachets ? » demanda le vieux sorcier d'une voix suspicieuse

- « Ce sont mes médicaments » répondit Blandine en esquissant un sourire « Je suis très souffrante, il me faut prendre ces potions dès que je sens une nouvelle crise arriver, je ne peux pas m'en séparer »

Croupton soupira, serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait que ce vieil homme vérifie tout cela, qu'il ouvre les fioles, qu'il découvre qu'il s'agissait en réalité de polynectar, qu'il réduise à néant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- « Je comprends » répondit l'homme « C'est bon, je vais vous emmenez jusqu'aux grilles. Les Détraqueurs ont été prévenu de votre arrivée, mais je vous conseillerais de rester sur vos gardes. Votre fils se trouve au troisième étage, cellule 113. »

Il leur tendit alors une petite clé rouillée que Croupton prit, il le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis tenant plus fermement le bras de son épouse, ils avancèrent lentement vers les lourdes grilles de la forteresse. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment, Croupton soupira, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Un détraqueur les regarda passer mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher d'eux. Pourtant Croupton pouvait sentir l'excitation chez cet être horrible. La perspective de nouvelles proies dont il pourrait se repaître devait vraiment mettre à rude épreuve leur promesse de se tenir tranquille. Cette pensée glaça les entrailles de Croupton qui hâta le pas. Blandine et lui montèrent en silence le long, étroit et tortueux escalier qui menait au troisième étages. Ils entendaient, les râles des autres prisonniers, leurs hurlements, leurs plaintes, leurs cris de folie. Croupton se sentait mal à l'aise, une nausée le gagna. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cellule 113.

Il était là, accroupit dans le coin de la misérable pièce. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière les yeux perdu dans le vide. Il était pâle et avait maigrit. On voyait certains de ses os poindre sous sa peau blafarde de ne pas avoir vu le soleil pendant trop longtemps.

Blandine s'approcha de la porte et s'agrippa aux barreaux.

- « Bart ? Bart chéri ? C'est Maman ! »

Bart releva la tête et Croupton croisa le regard de dément de son fils. Il frissonna, prenant alors toute la mesure de la folie que l'amour lui avait fait faire.

- « Maman » grogna-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Il n'avait pas dû parler depuis des semaines.

- « Mon chéri, je suis là ! » sanglota Blandine.

Bart se déplia et se mit debout et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient des barreaux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il

- « On s'est débrouillé, oh mon ange, regarde ce que cet endroit a fait de toi ! »

Blandine glissa sa main à travers les barreaux et caressa tendrement la joue de son fils qui sembla surpris par ce contact mais qui se laissa faire.

- « Ecoute moi mon ange, je vais te sortir de là » expliqua Blandine de sa voix tremblante

Bart l'écoutait avec attention. Il n'avait plus jeté un seul regard à son père qui regardait la scène, terrifié à l'idée que ce fou serait bientôt hors de sa cellule.

- « Comment ! »

Ce n'était une question. Il ordonnait à sa mère de lui répondre. Blandine ne sembla pas s'en offusquer alors que Croupton avait sursauté.

- « Du polynectar mon trésor » expliqua Blandine en sortant de son sac les deux fioles.

Une folle lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Bart qui regarda sa mère en esquissant un faible sourire. Blandine prit alors la petite clé rouillée des mains de son mari et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils qui répondit à son étreinte.

- « Je fais ça pour toi mon trésor » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils

- « Merci » murmura-t-il à son tour.

Elle lui fit baisser la tête, et déposa un long baiser sur son front. Elle pleurait. Puis, elle se tourna vers son mari.

- « Adieu Barty » souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte

- « Blandine… »

Croupton était desespéré, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il

- « Je sais, moi aussi… » répondit-elle dans un faible sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois d'un baiser très tendre. Puis elle quitta ses bras et d'un geste sec, arracha une petite poignée de ses cheveux. Bart fit de même et chacun ajoutèrent ce dernier élément dans leur fiole qu'ils échangèrent et burent d'un trait.

- « Adieu » murmura Blandine avant que la douleur ne défigure son visage.

En même temps, Bart et sa mère tombèrent à genoux devant un Croupton incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ils eurent bientôt échangé leur apparence. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier et déchirant regard, Croupton vit sa femme, dans le corps de leur fils retourner dans la cellule. D'une main tremblante, il referma la cellule. D'énormes larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il la regarda encore une fois. Il sentit se déchiré à tout jamais le morceau de chair qui lui servait de cœur, il savait déjà qu'il lui serait impossible d'oublier son chagrin. Son fils, quand à lui semblait impassible. Il le prit par le bras en frissonna à la fois de chagrin et de dégoût. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes du dos de sa main, et son fils fermement serrer contre son flanc, il redescendit en silence les trois étages par l'interminable et sordides escaliers. Durant l'espace d'une seconde eut l'espoir fou qu'un des Détraqueurs découvrirait le pot aux roses, mais ces derniers aveugle et ne sentant ressortir qu'une personne saine et une autre malade en sortir les laissèrent passer. Ils croisèrent le vieux sorcier miteux auquel ils rendirent les clés de la cellule 113. Puis il firent quelques pas.

Discrètement Croupton sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la colla sur le flanc de son enfant.

- « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi » souffla-t-il « Impero »

Le regard de son fils se voila aussitôt. Il lui donna l'ordre de transplaner en même temps que lui dans leur maison. Croupton se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler l'immense et lugubre bâtisse où son seul amour allait mourir, mourir seule, mourir par amour pour son fils. Les larmes aux yeux ils se retourna d'un geste brusque et quitta l'endroit maudit aux côtés de son fils.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assise sur un fauteuil, Océane regardait par la fenêtre le jardin. Il faisait nuit noire et elle ne dormait pas. Quelques larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se sentait triste. Sa brève rencontre avec la mère de Sirius l'avait troublée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de violence et tant de haine entre ses deux êtres qui étaient pourtant du même sang, de la même chaire. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de tout cela et cela la minait. Elle n'en avait pas fait part à son amoureux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il se sente responsable de son état. Elle s'était encore une fois réveillée au milieu de la nuit et elle avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Lalyh. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait rien. Le berceau avait été installé, les jouets et les vêtements rangés, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Et justement, à trois semaines de la date prévue, Océane n'avait jamais autant douté. Même quand Sirius avait été emprisonné, elle n'avait pas été en proie à de si gros doutes. Elle se sentait vraiment perdue et déboussolée. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Cette porte avait été aménagée entre la chambre du bébé et la leur, à Sirius et elle, pour les besoins de la petite dans les premiers temps de sa vie. Océane sursauta.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda la voix endormie de Sirius

- « Je regarde le jardin » répondit-elle en essuyant le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible ses larmes.

- « Au beau milieu de la nuit ? »s'étonna le jeune homme

- « Oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir »

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle. « Par Merlin ! » pensa-t-elle « Il ne faut pas qu'il voit que j'ai pleuré ! ». Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- « Non, tout va très bien, je t'assure » mentit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais ne la força pas à se retourner ce dont elle lui fut très reconnaissante.

- « Tu es sure. On dirait que tu ne vas pas bien ces derniers temps »

Merlin ! Il l'avait remarqué.

- « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » continua-t-il en baissant le ton.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- « Je sais, oui »

Ils restèrent ainsi, un petit moment silencieux. Elle ne leva pas son visage vers lui, elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de lui cacher sa peine en cet instant précis. Et elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- « Je retourne me coucher » glissa-t-il alors d'une petite voix.

Elle l'avait blessé, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Dans sa voix perçait une once de tristesse. Cela la rendit encore plus malheureuse. Elle lui faisait du tort sans le vouloir.

- « Je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre » se contenta-t-elle pourtant de répondre.

Elle sentit sa main se détacher de son épaule et elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors sans pour autant se retourner.

Le bruits des pas cessèrent.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle alors.

- « Moi aussi » répondit sobrement le jeune homme en quittant la pièce, laissant la jeune femme à nouveau seule.

¤¤¤

- « Océane ! »

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers Sirius qui la regardait d'un air grave. Elle devait encore avoir le regard perdu dans le vide car il avait l'air soucieux. Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle pu et cela sembla le rassurer. Il redéploya « La Gazette du Sorcier » qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

- « Ecoute un peu ça »

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit un peu la gorge et commença à lire

- « La Gazette du Sorcier à le regret de vous annoncer le décès de madame Blandine Croupton. L'épouse de l'ancien responsable du Département de Justice Magique a en effet succombé hier soir, à la longue dépression qui l'avait gagné après l'arrestation de son unique enfant Bartémius Croupton Jr, mangemort responsable de la torture du couple Longdubat. Très affecté par ce drame familial, elle était dans un état préoccupant, manifestant une très grande faiblesse. Ce décès suit de quelques jours seulement celui de son fils, décédé à Azkaban. L'enterrement se tiendra dans la plus stricte intimité dans la journée de demain. Monsieur Croupton, actuellement responsable du Département de Coopération Magique Internationale n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. »

Sirius replia son journal.

- « On ne peut pas dire que je porte vraiment Croupton dans mon cœur, mais là quand même, il faut avouer qu'il accumule les soucis ! » déclara le jeune homme

- « Oui, le pauvre, sa famille est détruite » murmura Océane avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

Elle détourna alors sa tête vers la fenêtre. A moitié allongé sur son canapé, elle posa la tête sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! » s'exclama alors Sirius

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Il s'était levé et la fixait d'un air grave.

- « Je ne suis pas stupide, Océane, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, alors maintenant je veux que tu me parles ! »

Il avait tout fait pour rester calme, mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. La jeune femme se redressa alors et le regarda avec un léger sourire. Il vint prendre place près d'elle sur le canapé et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Je suis sérieux tu sais. Je m'inquiète de te voir dans cet état depuis quelques jours. »

La jeune femme le fixa un petit moment avant de se décider à parler.

- « J'ai peur » avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « Peur de quoi ? »

- « J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne maman. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir, j'ai peur que Lalyh ne m'aime pas et qu'elle finisse par me détester comme tu détestes ta mère »

Voilà, elle le lui avait dit. Elle le vit un peu se raidir puis finalement, un léger sourire apparut sous ses lèvres et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- « Ca n'arrivera pas chérie » murmura-t-il

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! » lança-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais l'air souriant de son amoureux alors qu'elle lui exposait ses doutes l'agaçait.

- « Parce que la situation est totalement différente » expliqua-t-il en posant ses mains sur le gros ventre de sa compagne « Ce bébé est arrivé un peu par surprise, mais il a toujours été voulu. Ma mère ne m'a eu que parce qu'il fallait donner un fils à mon père. Tu aimes ce bébé, ma mère ne m'a jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt. On s'aime tous les deux, Lalyh va arriver dans un petit nid d'amour, je suis arrivé dans un nid de magie noire et mes parents ont été mariés de force et ont fait chambre à part la grande majorité de leur vie ! Evidement que ce sera différent ! »

Océane le regarda, un peu plus rassurée.

- « Tu crois vraiment que je serais une bonne maman ? »

- « Tu as pris des cours intensifs avec Lily et Molly ces derniers mois, évidemment que tu seras une merveilleuse maman » déclara-t-il en déposant un autre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Océane laissa échapper un discret rire et se blottit tout contre lui.

- « Tu aurais du m'en parler avant » lui reprocha-t-il gentiment « Surtout si notre rencontre avec l'autre vieille harpie qui t'a chamboulé comme ça ! »

- « Je suis presque aussi têtue que toi » s'amusa-t-elle en souriant légèrement « Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je parle de ta famille. Elle m'a vraiment fait peur tu sais »

- « Elle fait peur à tout le monde ! » plaisanta Sirius

- « Elle te fait peur ? »

- « Plus maintenant. Mais quand j'étais enfant, elle me terrifiait. Elle ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, elle ne m'a jamais embrassé, elle ne m'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection. J'aimais plus ma nourrice qu'elle »

- « Ca a dû être horrible » souffla Océane

- « J'en ai souffert, mais finalement, je me suis trouvé une nouvelle famille quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Et puis, j'ai connu les parents de James. Je les aimais beaucoup, sa mère était une maman pour moi, elle m'a soigné quand je me blessais, elle m'a consolé quand je revenais de chez moi, elle m'a aimé comme James. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine quand ils sont morts »

- « C'était il y a longtemps ? »

- « Quelques mois après le mariage de James, juste avant que Lily apprenne sa grossesse. C'était dans un attentat mangemort pendant une soirée du Ministère. James et Lily devaient y être aussi, mais finalement, ils ont préférés passer la soirée en amoureux au dernier moment »

- « Ils ont eu de la chance ! »

- « Oui, mais ça leur à fait un choc »

- « C'est sur » soupira Océane

- « Non, non, non ! Ne parlons pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste ! Je veux te voir sourire ! » lança Sirius.

La jeune femme répondit à sa demande avec plaisir et se mit à lui sourire tendrement.

- « Voilà ! C'est mieux. On va avoir un bébé, je ne veux penser à rien d'autre » souffla Sirius avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je me sens ridicule, ils doivent se souvenir de ma stupide scène de l'autre jour ! »

- « Kat, on en a déjà discuter ! C'est moi qu'ils ont trouvé ridicule. Et puis c'est oublié » répondit Remus

- « Ouais… »

- « Oh allez ! Ils me tannent depuis des jours parce qu'ils veulent te voir, je ne vais pas pouvoir te cacher plus longtemps et puis, je n'ai pas envie de te cacher ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Tout va bien ce passer. Je suis sur qu'ils t'adorent déjà » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'entendit soupirer et se mit à sourire.

- « Bon allons-y maintenant » déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner hors de son appartement

- « Cinq minutes Remus ! Je veux bien rencontrer toute ta grande bande d'amis, mais après tu me promets que tu rencontreras ma meilleure amie »

- « Si tu veux, je serais ravie de rencontrer ton amie » lança le jeune homme en souriant

- « Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand tu as refusé de venir dîner avec nous l'autre soir ! »

- « Je n'étais pas en forme, j'étais fatigué » mentit-il

Le dîner avait eu lieu le soir de la dernière Pleine Lune. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il ne l'accompagne pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Mais bien sur que c'est vrai ! »

- « Donc, si j'invite à nouveau Dolorès à dîner, tu ne te défileras pas ? »

- « Non, je serais bel et bien là ! » décréta Remus en souriant

- « Très bien » répondit Kathleen en souriant

- « On peut y aller ? »

- « Oui »

Elle passa devant lui en souriant, attendit qu'il sorte de son appartement et referma la porte. Elle se laissa enlacer la taille et ensemble, ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un centre de transplanage de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

- « Il faut marcher un peu » indiqua Remus à la jeune femme qui regardait tout autour d'elle.

Ils firent en silence, main dans la main, le parcours qui les séparait de la maison de James et Lily. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout du chemin. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel deux écritures se mêlaient, celle de Sirius et la sienne.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune femme en prenant le morceau de parchemin

- « Lis silencieusement » lui demanda Remus

Elle le regarda un moment d'un air incrédule, puis se mit à lire

- « Qui a écrit ça ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce sont les ordres de James et Lily, ils sont très exigeant concernant la sécurité de leur petite famille » lança Remus comme il en avait convenu avec ses amis.

- « Je vois… » murmura Kathleen tandis que le jeune homme récupérait le morceau de parchemin et le brûlait de sa baguette.

- « Allons y maintenant ! » déclara-t-il maintenant

- « Mais où Remus ? Il n'y a rien ici, ce chemin ne mène nulle part ! »

- « Vraiment ? » demanda le jeune homme en la faisant se retourner

Il se mit à sourire en entendant son cri de surprise.

- « Mais, il n'y avait aucune maison ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Sortilège du Fidelitas… James et Lily sont vraiment très à cheval sur la sécurité. Tu ne pourras révéler à personne l'emplacement de cette maison »

- « Ah… » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme visiblement impressionnée.

Remus la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le jardin de la famille Potter qu'ils traversèrent rapidement. Il frappa à la porte quelques coups et attendit un court instant. Ce fut Sirius qui vint leur ouvrir, Harry dans les bras.

- « Tonton Remus ! » s'exclama Harry en tendant les bras.

Remus le prit au coup en souriant et surprit le regard amusé de Kathleen.

- « Salut Remus ! Et voilà enfin la jolie Kat dont tu nous avais caché l'existence ! » lança Sirius en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

- « Exactement » répondit Kathleen en passant devant lui.

Remus posa Harry sur le sol et avança avec elle dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait.

- « Bon » commença-t-il « Tout le monde, je vous présente Kathleen Gordon, Kat voilà… tout le monde ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire. Remus reprit

- « Alors, l'énergumène qui nous a ouvert c'est Sirius, Océane à côté de lui est sa compagne et la petite Lalyh ne devrait pas tarder à naître… »

- « Encore trois semaine Remus ! » lança Océane en caressant son ventre.

- « Ensuite, tu as Harry, qui joue les timides et qui s'est caché derrière les jambes de Lily sa maman et James à côtés »

- « Je les connais déjà » fit remarquer Kathleen en souriant

- « Oui, mais tu n'as pas eu de présentation officielle, voilà qui est fait » rétorqua le jeune homme.

- « Bienvenue Kat » lança Lily en souriant

Remus incita la jeune femme à prendre place autour de la table basse.

- « Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda le jeune homme en souriant

- « On pensait fermer ''Jasire'' pendant quelques temps » expliqua Sirius

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Et bien parce que Sirius préfère rester un peu plus avec Océane et que je prendrais bien une semaine pour m'occuper de faire les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée de bébé » répondit James en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

- « Je vois. On peut facilement gérer ''Jasire'' tous les deux le temps que Sirius découvre les joies de la paternité » s'amusa Remus « Mais je pense en effet qu'on peut se permettre de fermer la semaine prochaine, ça me fera de vacances et toi tu pourras t'occuper de ta petite famille »

- « De toutes façons quand les deux petites seront nées, on bossera forcément moins, du moins les premiers temps… » continua Sirius en souriant.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard amusé et se sourirent.

- « Je n'aime pas quand vous faites ça ! » s'exclama alors Océane

- « Quoi ? » demandèrent les garçons en cœur

- « Vos têtes de conspirateurs qui préparent un mauvais coups ! » répondit Lily à sa place

- « C'est vrai qu'on dirait que vous allez préparez un mauvais coup… » renchérit Kathleen qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas prononcer un mot.

Cela fit sourire Remus, il était ravi de voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop mal à l'aise.

- « Oh tu verrais, ils font ça tout le temps ! » soupira Océane.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de blagues qu'ils ont fait » soupira Lily « et tout ça alors que Remus et moi étions préfets »

La discussion dériva alors sur les nombreuses aventures des Maraudeurs. Personne ne fit d'allusions à sa lycanthropie conformément à leur promesse, et Remus se sentait mieux. Il sentait que Kathleen ne s'ennuyait pas. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas la complicité de Lily et Océane, mais au moins elle riait avec elle de bon cœur. La soirée fut très joyeuse.

Lorsqu'il raccompagna Kathleen chez elle, elle lui assura qu'elle avait passé une très bonne soirée.

- « Ils sont gentils tous» murmura-t-elle

- « Je suis content que tu les apprécies, ils comptent tous beaucoup pour moi » répondit Remus en souriant

Elle se blottit alors contre lui.

- « Je peux t'inviter à rester cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle tout contre son torse.

- « Evidemment, et j'accepte avec le plus grand plaisir » chuchota-t-il

Elle se détacha alors de lui en souriant et ouvrit la porte de son appartement où ils rentrèrent tous les deux.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note de l'auteur : **Plus que deux chapitres avant l'interruption pour cause de vacances...

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente sept : Prendre l'air**

_« Si on partait prendre l'air  
Et tout ce ciel qu'on a perdu  
Où la beauté nous appartient  
Où le silence nous plaît bien »_

_Calogero_

- « Harry, donne moi bien la main trésor, il y a des voitures ! » rappela à l'ordre Lily tandis que le petit garçon se rapprochait d'elle à petits pas.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le centre ville de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Lily avait besoin de tiges de marguerites pour effectuer une potion. James était à ''Jasire'', Océane et Sirius avait un rendez-vous avec un sage-mage à Ste Mangouste et Dobby faisait les courses pour le dîner. Seule chez elle, elle avait été obligée de sortir avec Harry. Elle savait que c'était dangereux, car le petit garçon ne possédait plus alors toutes les mesures de sécurité habituelles, mais la potion ne pouvait pas attendre et il était hors de question de laisser Harry seul à la maison.

Elle s'était dit que pour un temps très court, elle pouvait le faire sortir de la demeure sécurisé, elle était là pour veiller sur lui.

La ville était pleine de moldus. Cela la fit sourire. Il était loin le temps où elle ignorait tout du monde sorcier. Replonger de temps en temps dans un univers uniquement non magique lui faisait du bien. Elle marchait lentement dans les rues de la petite ville, les petites jambes de Harry ne lui permettant pas d'aller plus vite. Il regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle remis en place sa petite casquette sur ses cheveux en épis, il grogna un peu, il n'aimait pas porter de chapeau.

- « Il y a du soleil chéri, tu dois garder ta casquette » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Sans doute fatigué par les quelques minutes de marche qu'ils venaient de faire et la chaleur de cette fin juin, Harry tendit les bras pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Mais ses presque sept mois de grossesse ne l'autorisaient plus à le porter au cou.

- « Non, chéri. Tu sais bien que Maman doit déjà porter ta petite sœur dans son ventre et que je ne peux pas te porter. Tu es grand mon trésor, il faut que tu marches. On est bientôt arrivé »

Elle voyait en effet l'enseigne du fleuriste à quelques mètres devant eux. Harry ne dit rien, mais traîna un peu les pieds.

- « Bonjour ma petite dame, bonjour mon jeune monsieur ! » déclara le fleuriste en les voyant entrer dans sa boutique

- « Bonjour monsieur, je voudrais un bouquet de marguerite s'il vous plait » demanda Lily en souriant alors que Harry qu'elle avait lâcher se promenait librement dans la boutique.

- « Mais bien sur. Je vous coupe les tiges ? »

- « Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire » répondit Lily en se disant qu'elle n'avait justement besoin que des tiges.

Elle sentit alors qu'on tirait sur sa jupe longue, elle se tourna

- « Tiens Maman ! » déclara alors Harry en souriant et en lui tendant une superbe tulipe.

- « Oh ! C'est très gentil mon amour ! » déclara Lily en souriant et en prenant la fleur des mains de son fils.

Puis elle se baissa le plus bas qu'elle pu pour embrasser très fort son adorable petit garçon et lui prit la main pour éviter qu'il ne dévalise encore une fois le magasin.

- « Je prendrais aussi cette fleur » déclara-t-elle en souriant

- « Non, je vous en prie, j'en fait cadeau à ce jeune homme si galant » répondit le commerçant en souriant

- « Merci infiniment » lança-t-elle en payant son bouquet de marguerite.

- « Au revoir » lança-t-il en les regardant la boutique

- « Au revoir » répondit Lily en souriant, la main de Harry dans une de ses mains, son bouquet de marguerite et surtout la tulipe de Harry dans l'autre.

C'est donc un large sourire aux lèvres qu'elle remonta une des rues principales pour rejoindre sa maison. Au détour d'une rue pourtant, elle entendit un cri qui la fit s'arrêter.

- « Madame Potter ? »

Lily se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec monsieur Lovegood. Visiblement, il avait courut pour la rejoindre.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-il « Je me disais bien que je vous avais reconnu. Que faites vous ici ? »

- « J'avais besoin de racine de marguerite pour une potion » répondit-elle à voix basse car ils étaient au beau milieu d'une rue moldue.

- « Oh, je vois » répondit-il en souriant.

Puis son regard se posa sur Harry, il lui fit un grand sourire.

- « Bonjour jeune homme » lança-t-il

Vaguement intimidé, Harry se cacha derrière les jambes de sa maman faisant sourire monsieur Lovegood.

- « Puisque vous êtes là, puis-je vous invité à venir prendre un rafraîchissement chez moi ? » proposa-t-il alors « Je n'habite pas très loin »

Lily hésita. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne tarde pas trop à rentrer pour la sécurité de Harry, mais en même temps, elle ne risquait rien à aller chez cet homme. Les mangemorts n'iraient pas la chercher là-bas.

- « D'accord » répondit-elle finalement « Mais pas longtemps, il ne faut pas que je tarde »

- « Bien sur, je comprend » répondit-il en souriant « Suivez moi, c'est par là »

Lily serra un peu plus la main de son fils dans la sienne et tous deux suivirent monsieur Lovegood sur un petit sentier étroit et rocailleux.

- « Il faut un peu marcher, voulez-vous que je porte votre fils ? » proposa galamment Lovegood.

- « Non, je vous remercie, ça ira » répondit Lily.

Elle voyait bien que Harry avançait avec peine, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser au cou de cet homme qu'elle connaissait si peu. Après un quart d'heure de marche plutôt difficile, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison la plus étrange que Lily avait jamais vu. Elle avait l'air d'une grosse sphère géante et blanche, posée au milieu de nulle part.

- « C'est moi qui en ai réalisé les plans ! » annonça fièrement Lovegood en voyant son air étonné.

- « Ah… » fut la seule chose que Lily parvint à articuler.

La maison était à l'image de son propriétaire: farfelue. Attenant à la maison se trouvait une sorte de petite réserve en brique dont la cheminée laissait échappé malgré la chaleur un nuage de lourde fumée noire.

- « C'est le laboratoire de mon épouse, elle y fait toutes sortes d'expérience » reprit le maître des lieux en l'invitant à entrer dans sa demeure ronde.

Lily se pencha pour embrasser Harry qui était tout rouge et en sueur. Il reprenait une respiration plus normale.

- « Je te porterais pour rentrer mon trésor » glissa-t-elle à son oreille en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son petit front.

En lui tenant toujours la main, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Une petite fille d'une dizaine de mois toute au plus, habillé d'un pyjama bleu électrique arriva à toute vitesse vers eux en rampant.

- « Luna ! » s'exclama leur hôte en la prenant dans ses bras. « Laissez moi vous présenter ma petite Luna, madame Potter »

Lily observa la fillette en souriant. Les cheveux très fins et blonds encadrait un visage rond et faisait ressortir ses petits yeux un peu globuleux qui lui donnaient un air étonné, elle était très mignonne.

- « Elle est très jolie » répondit Lily

- «N'est-ce pas ! » s'enorgueillit Lovegood en bombant le torse « Elle ressemble à sa mère. D'ailleurs je vais l'appeler. DELIA ! »

A cet instant une jeune femme blonde arriva. Elle était assez grande et menue, ses cheveux étaient ramenés sous un morceau de tissus aux couleurs vives dont seules quelques mèches échappaient. Elle avait une trace de suie sur le nez.

- « Oui, Erik ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voie douce

- « Voilà madame Lily Potter et son fils Harry. C'est l'épouse d'un des charmants garçons qui gèrent la boite qui a financer mon journal »

- « Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance » lança alors Délia Lovegood en souriant

- « Moi aussi » répondit Lily en lui rendant son sourire.

- « Passons donc au salon, nous y serons mieux » déclara Erik Lovegood en entrant dans une pièce où tout, depuis le sol jusqu'au plafond en passant par les meubles étaient jaune pale.

Lovegood fit alors apparaître une bouteille de Bierraubeurre et une carafe de jus de citrouille.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir jeune homme ? » demanda-t-il à Harry qui se contenta de se serrer le plus fort possible contre sa maman.

- « Du jus de citrouille, ça sera très bien » répondit Lily a sa place.

Erik tendit alors à Harry une timbale à moitié remplie du liquide orangé.

- « Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » gronda gentiment Lily

- « Marci ! » lança alors le petit garçon avant de se plonger avec un délice évident dans sa boisson.

Alors que Lily buvait tranquillement sa Bierraubeurre en souriant, Harry se commença à s'enhardir et finalement, se promena librement dans la pièce tandis que sa maman discutait joyeusement avec les époux Lovegood. Rapidement, la discussion porta sur les elfes de maison.

- « James a vraiment tenu a ce que nous en achetions un. Il ne voulait pas que j'ai à m'occuper des corvées, mais je reste tout de même convaincu que les conditions dans lesquelles vivent ces pauvres créatures sont abominables »

- « Exactement ! Je ne doute pas que vous traitiez bien votre elfe, mais dans la plupart des famille ce n'est pas le cas » lança Erik

- « Mais que pouvons nous faire ? » demanda Délia en ôtant d'un coup de baguette le bâtonnet d'encens des mains de Luna.

- « Je ne sais pas trop. Le problème vient de leur conditionnement. Ils ont toujours été élevés pour servir les sorciers. Ils ne cherchent pas plus loin. » lança Erik

- « Je pense, que certain son intimement convaincu qu'ils aiment servir les sorciers, qu'ils aiment leur esclavages. Mais il doit bien y avoir des esprits rebelles » murmura Lily

- « Sans doute » lança Erik d'un air soucieux

- « C'est de ce côtés là qu'il faudrait chercher. Je pense que si on permettait au moins à ces pauvres elfes d'avoir une vie décente et d'être payé, ce sera un grand pas. »

- « Exactement, c'est une idée à laquelle il faut réfléchir »

La pendule du salon sonna alors 11h00.

- « Par Merlin, déjà ? » s'étonna Lily « Il faut que je rentre »

- « C'est si pressé ? » demanda Erik

- « James rentre déjeuner, il aimerait sans doute le faire avec nous » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Bien évidemment »

Lily se leva et appela Harry qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

- « Merci pour votre hospitalité, Erik »

- « Mais je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir. Revenez quand vous voudrez »

Lily le remercia d'un sourire. Puis récupérant ses fleurs, elle sortit de la maison ronde après avoir chaleureusement salué ses hôtes. Elle se baissa alors, et prit Harry dans ses bras en grimaçant sous son poids.

- « On rentre à la maison maintenant » souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de s'assurer que les alentours étaient désert et transplana.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Elle lui avait dit de les rejoindre dans ce petit restaurant tranquille du Chemin de Traverse à 20h00 très précise. Remus n'avait pas eu de mal à le trouver, c'était un endroit très à la mode parmi la jeunesse sorcière. Il poussa la porte de l'établissement, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers un des serveurs.

- « Bonsoir, je suis avec Melle Gordon »

- « Bien sur » répondit le serveur en plongeant dans un grand registre qu'il consulta un petit moment « Melle Gordon n'est pas encore arrivée, mais la troisième personne est là. Je vous conduit à la table »

Remus hocha la tête et suivit le jeune homme à travers les tables du restaurant. Il l'amena jusqu'à une petite table, posée près de la fenêtre. Une jeune femme y était installée. La première réaction de Remus fut de pensée qu'elle ressemblait à une grenouille. Il s'en voulut de penser ce genre de chose de la meilleure amie de Kathleen, mais les faits étaient là. Trapue, les cheveux châtains clairs coupé mi-long dans lesquels elle avait accroché un gros nœud rose qui n'aurait pas détonné sur une fillette, la jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se retourna quand elle les entendit arrivés. Le serveur le laissa alors seul avec elle.

- « Vous êtes LE Remus Lupin ? » minauda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine que Remus trouva absolument horripilante.

- « Exactement » répondit-il tout de même en souriant

- « Je suis enchantée. Dolorès Ombrage » déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- « J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous » assura-t-il poliment

- « Sans doute moi que j'ai entendu parlez de vous ! Kat n'arrêter pas de me parler de vous à longueur de journée avant que vous ne vous décidiez enfin »

Remus esquissa un faible sourire et prit place en face d'elle.

- « Alors comme ça vous travailler avec elle chez les Scott ? » reprit Dolorès

- « Oui, j'essaye d'enseigner la magie à Henry. Et vous-même, vous travaillez avec des enfants ? »

- « Par Merlin non ! Je n'ai pas de patience avec eux. Je ferais sans doute un bien mauvais professeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors « Non, je travaille au Ministère »

- « A quel poste ? » demanda poliment le jeune homme

- « Je fais beaucoup de stages dans les différents départements. Une fois que j'aurais vu un peu de tout, je choisirais dans lequel je veux travailler » déclara-t-elle

- « Ca m'a l'air très sage » répondit gentiment Remus.

Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec elle. Il avait vraiment hâte que Kathleen arrive. Il devait sans doute le vouloir très fort car il fut rapidement exaucé. La jeune femme arriva très vite.

- « Bonsoir » souffla-t-elle en arrivant devant la table avec un sourire d'excuse.

Kathleen serra Dolorès, qui s'était levée, dans ses bras. Puis elle s'approcha de Remus et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres sous le regard goguenard de Dolorès que le jeune homme n'apprécia pas plus que ça.

- « Excusez moi, je discutais avec ma mère par Cheminée et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » annonça Kathleen

- « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda alors Dolorès

- « Très bien, elle voulait savoir quand est-ce que tu avais l'intention d'aller la voir ! » répondit Kathleen d'un air amusé.

- « Tu lui as dit que dès que j'aurais du temps j'irai… » déclara alors Dolorès en souriant

Remus se sentait de trop. Les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement entre elles sans se soucier de lui. Soudain Kathleen se retourna vers lui.

- « Excuse moi Remus ! » lui lança-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras « Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Doly ! »

- « Je t'en prie » lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant

- « Vous êtes gentil » déclara Dolorès dans un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » lança Kathleen en souriant avant de poser un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme

- « Mais il a quand même mis du temps avant de se décider… » glissa-t-elle avant de se plonger dans son verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'un serveur leur avait apporté entre temps.

- « Doly ! » s'exclama Kathleen en jetant un regard sévère à son ami

- « Laisse Kat, quelque part, elle a raison. Si je m'étais montré mon stupide, nous serions ensemble depuis plus longtemps » répondit Remus en souriant poliment même si intérieurement, il pensait que Dolorès était plutôt sans gêne.

- « L'important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble finalement » trancha Kathleen avant de l'embrasser.

- « Oui, bien sur » murmura Dolorès

Un serveur arriva alors et prit leur commande avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

- « Dis moi Remus… » lança alors Dolorès de sa voix fluette qui décidément agaçait le jeune homme au plus haut point.

Il remarqua également qu'elle avait cessé de le vouvoyer.

- « Parle moi un peu plus de toi, je veux tout savoir… » continua-t-elle en lui jetant un sourire qui sonnait tellement faux que Remus se demanda comment Kathleen pouvait ne pas l'avoir vu.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il entreprit tout de même de parler de lui, sans trop en dévoiler tout de même. Le dîner passa horriblement lentement à son goût et fut soulagé de voir l'addition arriver. Puis Dolorès les quitta devant le restaurant. Elle transplana chez elle après avoir chaleureusement serré Kathleen dans ses bras et accorder une poignée de main au jeune homme. Il soupira. Le moment tant redouté arriva.

- « Alors ? Tu la trouves comment ? » demanda la jeune femme, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Remus hésita un moment. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que Dolorès ne lui inspirait aucune confiance…

- « Tu sais, c'est difficile de se faire une vraie opinion sur les gens en une seule rencontre » répondit-il prudemment

Kathleen ne cacha pas sa déception. Elle le regarda d'un air un peu triste. Remus estima qu'il valait mieux rattraper le coup immédiatement.

- « Mais je l'ai trouvé très sure d'elle, elle sait ce qu'elle veut »

Il fixa la jeune femme avec attention, guettant sa réaction.

- « Tu as tout à fait raison ! » lui lança-t-elle alors qu'un grand sourire illuminait de nouveau son visage « Elle est vraiment volontaire et déterminée ! J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien » continua-t-elle dans un murmure en se glissant contre lui.

- « Moi aussi… » répondit le jeune homme en mentant à moitié.

Après tout, même si cette première rencontre ne lui avait pas fait apprécier Dolorès Ombrage, les choses changeraient peut-être par la suite. Et puis, il avait vraiment envie de faire cet effort pour Kathleen. Il la serra contre elle en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est vraiment une excellente idée Arthur ! » déclara Lily en souriant « Ca fait vraiment du bien de prendre l'air »

- « Je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour les enfants de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Mais l'idée de venir dans un parc moldu… Oh Lily ! Si tu savais comme je suis content ! »

James et Molly échangèrent un regard amusé. Dès que Lily et Arthur étaient ensemble, plus rien d'autre que les moldus n'existait. La jeune femme prenait beaucoup de plaisir à parler du monde qui l'avait vu naître, et Arthur avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un a qui posé librement toutes les questions qui lui torturait l'esprit.

- « Ils vont bientôt finir par vous quitter pour se marier ensemble ! » déclara Sirius en riant à moitié alors qu'il se glissait entre James et Molly qui portait Ginny dans ses bras.

Tous se mirent à rire doucement alors que Lily entamait un exposé détaillé sur les laves linges.

- « Et si on se mettait là ? » demanda James en posant sur le sol Harry et Ron qui gesticulaient.

- « Oui ça semble très bien » lança Sirius qui déposa à son tour les jumeaux par terre.

Aussitôt les quatre garçonnets se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Bientôt rejoint par Bill et Percy

- « On leur dit de s'arrêter où on les laisse discuter jusqu'à temps qu'ils aient atteint la fin du parc ? » demanda alors Océane, tenant Charly par la main qui regardait son énorme ventre avec de grands yeux ronds.

Elle désignait du menton Lily et Arthur qui continuait à marcher tout en discutant.

- « LILY ! » hurla alors James

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle se mit à sourire et prenant le bras d'Arthur, elle l'entraîna en arrière.

- « On s'installa là ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Oui, c'est tranquille » répondit James.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, fit apparaître un trois chaises longues.

- « James ! » s'indigna Lily « On est en plein chez les moldus ! Tu n'as pas le droit de… »

- « Tut tut tut ! Je sais mon cœur, mais dans ton état, je refuse que tu t'installes sur le sol ! » déclara-t-il en la forçant à s'asseoir sur une des trois chaises.

Lily ne répondit rien mais lui jeta un regard sévère. James proposa alors à Océane et Molly de s'asseoir. Océane fut enchantée et Molly ravie de cette galante attention.

Discrètement, Sirius et Arthur firent apparaître des paniers repas et une superbe nappe à carreaux. Lily grogna encore un peu mais tous lui assurèrent que l'endroit était tranquille est personne ne les avaient vu. Décidant de ne pas gâcher la journée, la jeune femme décida de laisser passer pour cette fois. Les trois hommes se chargèrent d'installer le pique nique en plaisantant.

Les mamans gardaient un œil sur leurs enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin avec un ballon.

- « Ils sont adorables » murmura Lily.

James la regarda en souriant. Sa femme n'avait jamais été aussi belle et aussi rayonnante. Il était fier, très fier, et il avait l'impression de retomber à chaque regard un peu plus amoureux d'elle.

- « Doucement Ginny ! » s'exclama alors Molly

Et James rattrapa in extremis la petite fille qui était à deux doigts de s'écraser sur le sol.

- « Elle ne sait pas encore marcher, mais elle veut faire comme ses frères ! » soupira Arthur en prenant sa fille des bras de James.

- « Elle a un sacré caractère » déclara Sirius en s'installant près de Océane

- « Ne te moque pas, ta fille sera sans doute pareil ! » lança la jeune femme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- « Mais j'espère bien… » lui rétorqua le jeune homme, en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

- « Quand est-ce que la naissance est prévue ? » demanda Arthur en s'installant près de sa femme.

- « Moins d'une semaine normalement » répondit la future maman.

- « Pas trop stressé Sirius ? » demanda Arthur

- « Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je suis très calme ! » répondit le jeune homme

James échangea un regard entendu avec Arthur. Tous les deux savaient très bien, pour être déjà passé par là, que Sirius était réellement tout sauf très calme.

- « Maman, on mange ? » demanda alors Bill qui était couvert de sueur et d'herbe en revenant vers eux

-« Oui, mais tu es sale comme un petit cochon ! Allez au moins vous laver les mains et le visage ! » déclara Molly en souriant

- « Je crois que j'ai vu un robinet par là-bas » indiqua Lily

Bill mit alors à courir en direction de ses frères et Harry.

- « James, tu surveilles ce que fait Harry ? » demanda la jeune femme ;

En souriant, le jeune homme se leva et alla rapidement rejoindre le groupe de garçons qui se dirigeait vers le robinet d'eau. Derrière un bosquet, il aperçut un couple de parents qui déjeunaient aux aussi sur l'herbe. Assise près d'eux, une petite fille, sans doute du même âge que Ron et Harry s'amusait avec des crayons et un livre de coloriage. James se mit à sourire de plus belle. Bientôt, lui aussi aurait une merveilleuse petite fille avec qui il pourrait jouer. Le cri de Percy le ramena à la réalité.

- « Non Fred ! »

L'un des jumeaux pataugeait joyeusement dans la flaque d'eau qui s'était formée sous le robinet.

- « C'est pas vrai… » soupira-t-il.

Il se dépêcha pour empêcher George de rejoindre son frère.

- « Vous n'arrêtez jamais tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il

Les deux frères le regardèrent en souriant et le jeune homme eut la nette impression qu'ils se payaient sa tête. En riant à moitié, il plaça les sept garçons en file indienne et entreprit de les débarbouiller rapidement. Il organisa alors une course pour retourner vers leur déjeuner. Il finit bon dernier en compagnie de Ron et Harry qui à cause de leurs petites jambes n'arrivaient pas à suivre les plus grands. Tous les enfants s'installèrent joyeusement autour de la nappe. Molly déballa alors le repas qu'elle avait préparé elle-même et servit tout le monde. Ils se régalèrent tous. Le repas était excellent, il faisait beau et pas encore trop chaud. Ils passaient une excellente journée. Les adultes discutaient joyeusement et les enfants s'amusaient beaucoup. Mais Harry était fatigué. Il devenait ronchon et commença à grogner. Lily le gronda une ou deux fois pour son mauvais caractère.

- « Tu es fatigué mon cœur, vient me voir » lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer parce qu'il venait de tomber sur l'herbe.

Elle le prit sur ses genoux, sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa doucement.

- « Tu vas dormir un peu » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Le petit garçon fit alors violemment non de la tête.

- « Maman à raison Harry » murmura James en prenant son fils dans ses bras. « Tu vas faire un petit dodo et tu continueras à jouer après »

Le petit garçon se remit à grogner. Sans fléchir, James récupéra sa veste et celle de Lily et installa non loin d'eux une petite couche douillette où il allongea Harry. Au début le petit garçon ne voulut pas se laisser faire mais James le força à se rallonger.

- « Non mon chéri, tu dois te reposer » insista James en l'embrassant sur le front.

Les yeux du petit garçon se mirent à se fermer tous seuls, il prit son pouce et sembla s'endormir. En souriant, James s'éloigna et revint s'installer près de sa femme.

- « Harry ? » demanda Ron en montant sur les genoux du jeune homme

- « Il fait dodo » lui répondit James en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon roux.

Ron se dépêcha alors de s'éloigner du jeune homme et s'approcha de Harry.

- « Ron ! » souffla Molly

- « Laisse… » lui lança Lily en souriant.

Le petit rouquin se contenta d'observer un moment Harry qui dormait avant de s'allonger finalement à ses côtés et de s'endormir à son tour.

- « Ils sont vraiment adorable tous les deux ! » lança Océane.

- « Je suis tellement contente de voir qu'ils s'entendent si bien » continua Molly en observant les petits garçons

- « C'est le début d'une belle amitié » renchérit James en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius qui se mit à leur sourire.

La discussion reprit alors entre les adultes. James, tranquillement installé entre les jambes de sa femme, il se laissait totalement allé tout contre elle, profitant du bonheur de sentir les mains de la jeune femme courir dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux.

- « Tu t'endors ? » souffla Lily à son oreille.

- « Tu vas m'obliger à aller m'allonger avec les garçons ? » demanda-t-il en souriant, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il l'entendit rire doucement quand soudain

- « Par Merlin ! »

James se redressa immédiatement et se retourna vers elle. Il n'était pas le seul. Tout le monde fixait désormais la jeune femme.

- « Ils ne sont plus là ! » lança Lily en devenant plus pâle.

James se leva d'un bond, imité par Arthur. Mais ils ne purent que constater l'évidence, les deux petits garçons avaient disparut.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » s'étrangla Molly d'une toute petite voix.

- « Ils ne doivent pas être loin ! » lança Arthur d'une voix apaisante.

Mais ses mains légèrement tremblantes le trahissaient. Dans cette époque troublée où chaque jour apportait son lot de dangers, la moindre disparition était tout de suite inquiétante.

Tandis que James et Arthur se rendaient aux alentours pour essayer de les retrouver, Sirius se leva.

- « Restez là » lança-t-il au trois femmes « On va s'en occuper ».

Il se rendit alors en trottinant vers le groupe des cinq petits rouquins qui jouaient plus loin. James lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Son mai lui indiqua d'un signe de main que les enfants n'avaient pas vu les petits. Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir vaguement inquiet. Harry était intrépide. Il aurait pu partir n'importe où, et en pleine ville moldu il n'avait d'autre moyen que le rechercher sans magie. Il était vaguement inquiet car même s'il y avait peu de risques pour que les petits garçons tombent sur un mangemort, le danger les guettait tout de même partout.

- « Arthur, va vers l'entrée du parc, je file vers le fond » lança-t-il

- « D'accord ! »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent alors. James refit le chemin qu'il avait fait vers le robinet d'eau où il avait emmené les garçons.

- « Hermione ? Hermione ? »

James se retourna. Le papa de la fillette au coloriage était debout et semblait chercher quelqu'un.

- « Excusez moi monsieur » l'interpella le moldu

James s'approcha de lui

- « Vous n'auriez pas vu une petite fille d'environ deux ans ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non, désolé. Et j'ai moi-même perdu mon fils et son petit camarade. Ils ont à peu près le même âge que votre fille. L'un est brun et l'autre roux. »

- « Je ne les ai pas vu non plus ! » soupira l'homme qui avait vraiment l'air très inquiet.

- « On va les retrouver, ils ne doivent pas être loin » assura-t-il « Harry ! Ron ! »

Les petits garçons ne se manifestaient pas.

- « Et si nous continuions par là-bas ? » proposa le papa de la fillette

James accepta.

- « Harry ! Ron ! Répondez bon sang ! Harry ! »

- « Hermione » cria l'autre homme de concert.

Ils s'approchaient d'un petit bois lorsque qu'un cri retentit.

- « Noooooon »

C'était un cri de fillette.

- « Hermione ! » s'écria son papa en se précipitant vers le petit bois

- « Non ! Pour moi ! » cria alors la voix reconnaissable de Ron.

James suivit alors l'homme dans le bois. Le spectacle qu'ils y découvrirent les fit sourire.

La petite Hermione rouge de colère tenait un bout de bois dans sa main. L'autre bout du bâton était tenu par un Ron toujours aussi rouge. Les deux se le disputait violemment en tirant de toutes leurs petites forces. Entre eux deux, Harry les regardait d'un air étonné, impressionné par la colère des deux enfants.

- « Hermione ! » gronda son papa.

La petite lâcha le bâton d'un air un peu coupable. Son père la prit dans ses bras et la gronda un peu.

- « Harry ! Ron ! » commença James d'un air sévère « Vous nous avez fait peur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir comme ça ! »

Les deux petits garçons n'en menaient pas large. Il les prit chacun par une main et les sortit du bois.

- « Tout est rentré dans l'ordre finalement » déclara le papa de la fillette qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. « Mickael Granger » se présenta-t-il après

- « James Potter »

- « Je vais aller rassurer mon épouse »

- « Et moi la mienne, mais venez donc nous rejoindre, nous avons du café »

Mickael accepta avec plaisir et une fois Jane Granger rassurée, ils prirent tous la direction de Lily et les autres.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » lancèrent Molly et Lily en même temps.

Arthur et Sirius venaient tout juste de revenir. Les présentations furent rapidement faites. Arthur était vraiment ravi de pouvoir enfin réaliser son rêve de discuter avec des moldus. L'après-midi fut ponctué de rire et plaisanterie mais surtout par les colères violentes de Ron et Hermione qui se disputait continuellement les même cailloux, les mêmes brindilles, les mêmes biscuits…

Ils se séparèrent ravis et même si tous savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient pas, ils se dirent au revoir en souriant.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note de l'auteur :** Et bien voilà le dernier chapitre que je publie avant de partir en vacances... On se retrouve avec , pour ma part, beaucoup de plaisir à la rentrée. Bonnes vacances à vous !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente huit : Comme un lion dans un square**

_«Ma petite gonzesse a vu le jour dans la nuit, c'est comme si,_

_un tremblement de terre, un volcan, un raz-de-marée_

_me secouaient de la tête au pied (...)_

_Soleil de plomb dans la nuit noire,_

_je me sens comme un lion dans un square,_

_c'est la vie (…) J'suis Papa ! »_

_Jacques Higelin. (Ce qui est dit doit être fait)_

- « Ca ne vas pas ? » demanda Sirius à Océane en déposant sa fourchette « Tu n'as touché à rien ! »

- « Je n'ai pas très faim… » murmura la jeune femme en soupirant et en repoussant son assiette « J'ai sommeil en fait »

- « Tu devrais faire une petite sieste » suggéra-t-il

- « Peut-être… Mais j'ai un de ses mal de dos, c'est agaçant » souffla-t-elle en se massant les reins.

- « Je te ferais un petit massage si tu veux » glissa-t-il alors en avalant un gros morceau de pain.

- « Tu ferais ça ? »

- « Mais bien sur »

- « Tu es un amour »

- « Je sais, je me le répète souvent »

La jeune femme pouffa discrètement et se leva. Elle prés de lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

- « Quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Sirius en souriant

- « J'ai vraiment sommeil… » supplia-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Sirius posa alors sa fourchette, se leva vint se placer derrière la jeune femme qui était couchée sur le flanc. Il posa alors ses mains sur le bas de son dos et commença à la masser.

- « C'est géant » soupira-t-elle en se détendant alors.

- « Sirius les doigts de fées, à votre service ! » déclara le jeune homme en souriant

- « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est bien ! » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Sirius se remit à sourire. Il faisait son possible pour essayer de la soulager depuis ces derniers temps. Elle avait de plus en plus souvent mal au dos et aux jambes, ces gestes étaient plus laborieux, elle se fatiguait vraiment très vite. Il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir arrêter de travailler pour pouvoir entièrement se consacrer à elle. Soudain, il la sentit se raidir.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'écria-t-elle

- « Quoi ! » commença a s'affoler le jeune homme

- « Contraction » parvint à articuler la jeune femme en grimaçant.

Puis, au bout d'un moment elle se détendit un peu et se mit à lui sourire. Il vint s'asseoir sur le sol, près de sa tête.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, un peu stressé.

- « Oui » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue d'un geste apaisant. Il ferma les yeux et resta un petit moment comme cela, il était bien.

- « Sirius… » souffla-t-elle soudain, le visage à nouveau crispé.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit alors aussitôt et se redressa.

- « Je crois que le bébé arrive » murmura alors la jeune femme.

Sirius se sentit blêmir, vacilla et se laissa tomber, assis sur la table basse.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- « Le bébé, Sirius… » répéta-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas dans son salon.

- « Par Merlin ! Par Merlin ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? » s'écriait-il sans cesse en faisant de grands gestes.

Il sentit alors la main d'Océane se poser sur son bras.

- « Je suis paumé ! Je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il encore une fois, à moitié affolé.

- « Déjà, tu commences par te calmer chéri » lança-t-elle d'une voix douce « Envoie Kana prévenir Lily et James et… »

Elle s'arrêta, reprise par une contraction. Sirius la soutint et l'aida à se rasseoir. Océane reprit un peu sa respiration.

- « Ensuite, tu récupères mes affaires et celles du bébé et on file à Ste Mangouste » continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par la douleur « Tu as compris ? »

- « Oui, oui j'ai compris » assura le jeune homme qui était totalement dépassé par ce qui était en train de ce passer.

Il se leva alors, courut dans la cuisine demander à son elfe de maison d'aller prévenir James et Lily, se rendit tout aussi vite à l'étage récupérer les deux petites valises et retourna auprès de Océane.

- « On va y aller » souffla-t-il alors en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Ca va aller ? »

- « Oui, ça va aller, allons-y » murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu douloureuse.

Ils s'approchèrent de la cheminée et se rendirent à Ste Mangouste. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Sirius récupéra un fauteuil roulant et l'y installa la jeune femme.

- « Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de tout » lança-t-il, tendu.

Il se précipita vers l'accueil où il fut reçu par une jeune sorcière.

- « Bonjour monsieur » l'accueillit-elle en souriant

- « Bonjour, ma compagne va accoucher » se dépêcha d'expliquer Sirius avant de se retourner pour voir Océane

- « Bien sur, quel est son nom ? »

- « Océane Daquaria, dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait, elle va avoir notre bébé ! »

La jeune sorcière lui adressa un sourire et griffonna quelque chose sur un parchemin.

- « Quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous » lui assura-t-elle en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête d'aller rejoindre Océane.

- « Très bien mais rapidement s'il vous plait, on va vraiment avoir un bébé » lança le jeune homme d'un air inquiet avant de se précipiter vers sa compagne.

- « Alors ? » demanda Océane alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle

- « Ils vont venir s'occuper de toi dans un moment, tout va bien » lui assura Sirius qui devenait de plus en plus blême.

Il lui prit la main et la lui embrassa doucement.

- « Madame Daquaria ? » demanda un médicomage en arrivant près d'eux quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Oui ! » répondit précipitamment Sirius en se redressant, faisant sourire Océane

- « Nous allons vous emmenez dans une salle d'examen où un gynécomage vous auscultera » expliqua le médicomage en prenant les manettes du fauteuil « Suivez moi aussi monsieur »

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Sirius suivit le médicomage et Océane jusque dans une pièce bien tranquille où un gynécomage vint consulter la jeune femme.

Le médecin les informa qu'ils avaient bien fait de venir mais qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux. Allongée dans son lit, Océane l'écoutait religieusement. Sirius quand à lui ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il ne s'était jamais sentit si angoissé. Le gynécomage les laissa alors seuls. Océane avait très régulièrement de nouvelles contractions et Sirius faisait de son mieux pour la soutenir. Ils étaient dans cette pièce depuis plusieurs heures quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La tête de James apparut alors par l'embrasure.

- « Coucou » souffla-t-il

- « James ! » s'écria Sirius, soulagé de voir son meilleur ami

- « Va le voir si tu veux » lui lança alors Océane.

Avec un sourire de remerciement, Sirius quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre James dans le couloir.

- « Ca va ? » demanda James en tapotant l'épaule de son ami

- « Non » répondit honnêtement Sirius qui angoissait d'heure en heure

- « Ca va aller mon vieux, ne t'en fait pas ! Il faut juste que tu évites de lui montrer que tu as la trouille pour ne pas l'affoler d'avantage »

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

- « Je sais mon vieux, je sais ! »

- « SIRIUS ! » depuis la chambre voisine, Océane criait violemment

- « J'y retourne ! » déclara le jeune homme en se retournant.

- « Sirius ! » l'arrêta James « Je serais dans la salle d'attente, d'accord ? Remus ne tardera pas à me rejoindre. On est tous avec toi »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entra précipitamment dans la chambre. Il rejoint la jeune femme près de son lit et attendit. Ils recevaient régulièrement la visite du gynécomage qui les informait de l'avancée du travail. Sirius commençait à en avoir assez, c'était vraiment très long. Oh, bien sur, il savait que la naissance d'un enfant, en particulier le premier prenait du temps, mais là tout de même ! Par la fenêtre, il voyait qu'il faisait nuit. Ils étaient arrivés en tout début d'après midi. Océane avait soif, il quitta un instant la chambre pour aller lui chercher un peu d'eau. Il passa par la salle d'attente où James et Remus étaient en grande conversation. Il leur apprit que sa fille n'avait toujours pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez. Après que ces amis lui aient souhaité bon courage, il regagna la chambre de son amoureuse.

- « J'en ai marre Sirius… » souffla-t-elle

- « Ne t'en fait pas, elle finira bien par nous rejoindre » assura Sirius en lui tendant le verre

- « C'est facile pour toi de dire ça… » grogna-t-elle un peu hargneuse.

Le jeune homme préféra ne rien dire. Quelque part elle avait raison, ce n'était pour lui que c'était le plus pénible. Le gynécomage arriva alors et leur annonça alors que la petite n'allait plus tarder et la jeune femme et Sirius furent transférés dans la salle d'accouchement.

Sirius fut vexé d'entendre la guérisseuse lui lancer qu'il pouvait s'évanouir si cela lui chantait, elle avait l'habitude de réanimer les papas trop émotifs. Il restait près de Océane, lui tenant la main et la soutenait autant qu'il le pouvait. Et finalement, après près d'une heure et demi d'efforts, le premier cri de Lalyh raisonna dans la pièce.

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Totalement sous le choc, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise près du lit de Océane. La guérisseuse déposa la petite fille sur le ventre de sa maman qui pleurait doucement de joie. D'un geste hésitant, Sirius se pencha vers le bébé et la regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et de fierté. C'était sa fille. Avec indignation, il vit une autre guérisseuse reprendre l'enfant pour le bain et les premiers soins. Il la suivit d'un air méfiant et ne la quitta pas d'une semelle durant tout le temps de l'opération. Il était stupéfait de voir qu'elle était si petite. Elle avait l'air si fragile, un rien pourrait la casser. Une fois que tout fut finit, la guérisseuse lui proposa de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse la ramener à sa maman. Sirius hésita un moment, il avait peur de lui faire du mal sans le faire exprès. Il se sentit tout d'un coup terriblement maladroit et empoté et ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pourtant Océane et la guérisseuse insistèrent tant et si bien qu'il se laissa convaincre. La guérisseuse posa alors pour la toute première fois Lalyh et dans ses bras et pour Sirius se fut un déclic. Un choc violent, un bloc de marbre venait de s'écrouler sur lui, il venait de tomber dans un lac gelé… Il était Papa. Cette adorable petite chose dont la toute petite tête était recouverte de petits cheveux fins et bruns était SA fille, SON enfant.

- « Elle est magnifique » fut la première chose qu'il arriva à prononcer « Honnêtement, il n'existe pas de plus beau bébé sur Terre »

La guérisseuse le regarda d'un air amusé tandis qu'il rejoignait la jeune maman qui souriait largement. Sirius s'installa près d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'embrasser le petit front de sa fille. Il la contempla d'un air béas, il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher. Les cris du bébé la ramenèrent pourtant à la raison et il déposa délicatement l'enfant tout contre sa mère pour sa toute première tétée. C'était la première fois que Sirius voyait une poitrine comme quelque chose d'infiniment émouvant. La petite tétait goulûment sous le regard émerveillé de sa maman qui caressait son petit bras nu tout doucement.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son tout premier repas, Sirius la reprit et alla la déposer dans son petit berceau d'hôpital. Avant de la laisser partir à la nursery, il se pencha une dernière fois sur elle et lui murmura

- «Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai fait dans ma vie et je peux te jurer, ma princesse, que je vais t'aimer si fort que tous les autres hommes te paraîtront fade à côté de moi. »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se retourna pour essayer de voir son mari dans la pénombre.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se redresser.

- « Lalyh Emily Black, 52 centimètres, 3 kilos 560, née à 02h30 en ce mardi 06 juillet 1982» récita James en souriant.

Lily était ravie.

- « Tu l'a vue ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non, ni elle, ni Océane. Elles se reposaient »

- « C'est normal, ça a duré longtemps quand même » lança la jeune femme en regardant son mari se déshabiller.

- « Sirius en est totalement fou ! Il était dans un état hallucinant, totalement euphorique mais complètement sur les nerfs. Je lui ai donné les clés de notre appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu tout en étant assez prêt pour y retourner demain matin » ajouta James en se glissant dans le lit

- « Tu as très bien fait » lui assura la jeune femme en se blottissant contre son mari

- « Il parait qu'elle est brune et qu'elle est la plus belle des petites filles » souffla James à l'oreille de sa femme qui se mit à sourire.

- « Je suis vraiment contente pour eux deux, ils le méritent vraiment »

- « J'ai hâte que ce soit notre tour » murmura le jeune homme en glissant sa main le long du ventre rond de Lily

- « Encore un peu de patience… » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Tu vas être crevé demain »

- « Je ne travaille pas »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Remus et moi avons décidé de fermer ''Jasire'' jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour nous remettre de nos émotions… »

- « On ira à Ste Mangouste demain alors »

- « Evidemment, j'ai envie de la voir moi, cette petite merveille. Les visites ne commencent que demain après-midi »

- « Tu auras largement le temps de te reposer alors » souffla Lily

- « Oui et j'en ai bien besoin… C'est aussi très épuisant d'attendre que ça se passe » murmura James en calant sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

¤¤¤

Lily était impatiente. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte se rendre à Ste Mangouste pour pouvoir enfin faire la connaissance de Lalyh. Installée sur le canapé, elle attendait que James ait fini de préparer Harry qui se levait juste de sa sieste pour pouvoir partir. Elle les entendait rire à l'étage, elle se mit à sourire. Elle espérait de tout cœur que la vie de famille serait aussi merveilleuse que la sienne pour Sirius et Océane. Elle encercla son ventre de ses mains et continua d'attendre. Elle n'eut pas à le faire longtemps. James descendait de l'étage, Harry dans ses bras. Tous les deux riaient doucement.

- « Tout est prêt ? On peut y aller ? » demanda la jeune femme en se relevant

- « Oui » répondit sobrement James en s'approchant de la cheminée. « A toi l'honneur ma chérie »

Lily s'approcha de l'âtre prit une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans les flammes.

- « Ste Mangouste » articula-t-elle clairement avant de disparaître dans de grandes flammes vertes.

Elle se retrouva alors dans l'hôpital et dégagea la cheminée pour faciliter l'arrivée de James et Harry. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement après elle. Harry toussait violemment, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il était tout rouge. Lily se précipita vers eux alors que James tapotait doucement le dos de son fils en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- « Il a voulut parler au moment où on partait, il a avalé de la cendre » expliqua James à sa femme qui caressait la petite tête brune de son fils.

Lorsque le petit garçon se fut calmé, ils allèrent se renseigner auprès de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui leur indiqua la chambre de Océane. Ils s'y rendirent sans plus attendre.

Arrivés devant la porte toute blanche, Lily s'arrêta un moment, jeta un regard amusé à James avant de frapper délicatement quelques coups.

- « Oui ? » répondit la voix de la jeune maman.

Lily poussa la porte et entra. Assise dans son lit, Océane la regarda entrer en souriant.

- « Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! » déclara-t-elle alors.

- « Nous aussi » lui assura James tandis qu'il allait la saluer.

- « Elle n'est pas là ? » demanda Lily en s'installant dans le fauteuil près du lit de son amie

- « Sirius est parti la chercher à la nursery »

James posa alors Harry sur le lit où le petit garçon s'installa en tailleur.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Lily en souriant

- « Vidée… Dans tous les sens du termes ! » plaisanta la jeune femme « Ca me fait tout drôle de ne plus avoir mon énorme ventre »

Lily acquiesça en souriant, elle était passée par là. La naissance de Lalyh avait fait ressurgir dans sa mémoire tous les souvenirs de la naissance de Harry. Elle avait revécu l'accouchement de son fils toute la nuit dans ses rêves. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Sirius entra, poussant un petit berceau transparent où une petite chose brune dormait.

- « Vous êtes là ? » lança le jeune homme d'un air ravi « C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir vous présenter ma merveille… Enfin, notre merveille… » ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Océane.

Lily se leva et s'approcha du berceau. Lalyh était adorable. Elle dormait, ses petits poings bien fermés et une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage. Elle avait un fin duvet brun sur la tête.

- « Je dois avouer que tu as raison mon vieux Patmol, elle est magnifique » assura James en se redressant.

Sirius lui répondit d'un sourire éblouissant, puis s'approchant du lit.

- « Toi aussi ma petite crevette tu veux voir ta petite cousine ? » demanda-t-il à son filleul en l'approchant doucement du berceau.

Lily regardait son fils avec attention, elle attendait sa réaction. Harry se pencha sur le petit lit et regarda le bébé avec de grands yeux. Il avait l'air étonné, comme si cela lui faisait bizarre de voir qu'il n'était plus le plus petit.

- « C'est Lalyh » souffla Sirius à son filleul « C'est mon bébé à moi, comme tu es le bébé de ton papa »

Harry se tourna alors vers son parrain et hochant la tête, il répéta

- « Lalyh ! »

- « Exactement, ma petite crevette » répondit Sirius en se redressant.

Lily était ravie et visiblement tous les autres aussi. Elle retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil.

- « Vous avez déjà eu beaucoup de visite ? » demanda James

- « Remus et le professeur Dumbledore » répondit Océane en souriant

- « Ils ont tous dit qu'elle était très belle » ajouta Sirius avec fierté.

Lily échangea un regard amusé avec son mari. Il avait raison, Sirius était totalement fou de sa fille.

- « Je devrais sortir d'ici deux jours à dit le gynécomage » lança Océane « J'ai vraiment hâte, mais j'ai un peu peur de rentrer avec elle sachant qu'il n'y aura plus de guérisseuse pour accourir si jamais j'en ai besoin »

- « Tu pourras toujours m'appeler moi » lui assura Lily en souriant

- « Tu m'excuseras, mais avec ton énorme ventre, tu ne viendrais pas si vite de ça » plaisanta Océane

- « James me porteras sur son dos et traversera la rue en courant » lui rétorqua Lily

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant. La naissance de Lalyh ajoutait encore une petite note de complicité à leur relation. Elle était toutes les deux mères désormais, et cela les rapprochait.

- « Lily » commença alors Sirius après avoir jeter un regard complice à son amoureuse « On voudrait te demander quelque chose »

La jeune femme les regarda Océane et lui avec attention. Que manigançaient encore ces deux là ?

- « Voilà Lily, tu as été merveilleuse avec moi depuis le début de ma grossesse et depuis bien avant bien sur, mais surtout au début quand j'ai appris qu'on allait avoir un bébé. Tu m'as rassuré, tu m'as soutenu et même après quand Sirius était… enfin, tu sais. Tu avais des milliers d'autre soucis mais tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand j'étais pénible »

- « Mais enfin Océane, c'est normal voyons » répondit Lily un peu gênée d'entendre toutes ces gentilles choses à son égard.

- « Mais plein d'autre gens l'auraient laissé se débrouiller toute seule » reprit Sirius avec sérieux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Je te remercie vraiment d'avoir fait tout ça pour elles deux. Tu t'en ais bien occupé alors que tu étais angoissée pour James et Harry. Je voulais vraiment te dire merci pour ça »

- « Sirius, tu n'as pas à me remercier. » insista Lily en serrant les mains du jeune homme

- « Et si moi, j'en ai envie ? Et si Océane et moi avions envie de te demander d'être la marraine de Lalyh, tu dirais quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Lily le regarda un moment avec stupeur, puis tourna son regard vers Océane qui souriait largement et enfin vers James qui souriait également. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était vraiment très émue et très heureuse que Sirius et Océane lui fassent ce cadeau.

- « Je te dirais que je suis d'accord et que j'en suis vraiment très heureuse » répondit-elle d'une petite voix en se jetant dans ses bras de son ami qui se mit à rire.

- « Merci » souffla Sirius à son oreille « Tu es la fille que je préfère après Océane et Lalyh »

Lily éclata d'un rire léger et s'écarta de lui. Elle essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cils et se leva pour aller serrer Océane dans ses bras. Puis elle alla se glisser dans les bras de James.

- « Tu le savais ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non, je l'apprend en même temps que toi et je suis ravi » répondit-il en embrassant le haut de son front.

- « Tu sais Cornedrue, on avait pensé à toi aussi mais… »

- « Non, Patmol. Vous avez raison, Lily sera parfaite pour être la marraine de Lalyh tout comme tu es parfait pour être le parrain de Harry. Je suis très fier de vous deux »

Lily et Sirius lui sourirent alors largement. Puis Lily se détacha de son mari et se pencha sur le berceau du bébé. Délicatement, elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la tint serrer tout contre elle en souriant. Lalyh Black, sa filleule.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Ca y est, il est dans son lit. Lily, il veut que tu montes l'embrasser avant qu'il ne s'endorme » déclara James en descendant la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Remus tendit une main secourable à la jeune femme qui rencontrait des difficultés à se lever, elle le remercia d'un sourire. En passant devant James, elle se glissa entre ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement et se retournant, elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerais de ne pas rentrer trop tard » lança James

- « Je te connais chéri, n'essaye plus de m'avoir comme ça ! » se contenta de répondre Lily qui commençait à monter à l'étage.

Sa voix trahissait son amusement. Remus se leva alors imité par Sirius. Ils avaient tous dîné chez les Potter car Sirius ne se sentait pas l'envie de se retrouver tout seul dans sa grande maison vide. Maintenant que Harry était couché, ils allaient tous les trois sortir un peu « entre homme ». Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les trois en dehors de leur travail. Ils sortirent tranquillement de la maison et se regardèrent un moment.

- « Alors ? » lança James en souriant

- « Direction Pré-au-Lard ! » déclara Sirius « Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été au ''Trois Lutins'' et j'ai la naissance de ma fille à fêter ! »

Remus et James échangèrent un regard amusé avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, devant le petit bar qui avait vu autrefois beaucoup de leur virée « entre hommes ». Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table. Une serveuse arriva alors et devint un peu plus pâle en voyant Sirius.

- « Bonsoir » lança-t-elle un peu sèchement « Puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

- « Trois Whiskies Pur Feu » répondit Sirius en souriant.

La serveuse marmonna une phrase incompréhensible avant de partir.

- « Elle n'a pas l'air très aimable » souffla Sirius à ses deux meilleurs amis

- « Tu es sortit avec elle » lui indiqua James

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna le jeune homme en se penchant un peu plus pour essayer d'apercevoir la jeune femme.

Remus le regarda un moment en soupirant, il était désespérant.

- « Visselda » lui rafraîchit-il la mémoire.

- « C'est vrai » constata Sirius en se réinstallant confortablement sur son siège. « De toute façon, je m'en fiche maintenant, j'ai Océane »

- « Oui, mais Visselda n'a pas vraiment l'air très heureuse de te revoir » glissa Remus en souriant doucement

- « Attends, ce n'était pas sur elle que tu avais flashé toi à l'époque ? » demanda Sirius

- « Ouais, elle ne me déplaisait pas »

- « Et bien, vas-y lance toi ! »

- « Je suis avec Kat maintenant ! »

- « Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Notre bon vieux Lunard n'est plus célibataire ! Que veux-tu ? Tu nous a habitué à ton célibat pendant de trop longues années, on en a prit l'habitude ! » s'amusa Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- « Et oui, le monde tourne à l'envers. Je ne suis plus seul et tu as un enfant ! » rétorqua Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire doucement. C'était vrai, les choses avaient changé, ils étaient bien loin désormais de ce qu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Remus observa d'un air grave ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient pères. Voilà une chose qu'il ne partageait pas avec eux et qu'il ne partagerait jamais à son grand regret. Il ne supportait déjà pas l'idée de pouvoir faire du mal les nuits de Pleine Lune à la femme avec qui il partagerait sa vie, s'il en avait une un jour. Il lui était donc parfaitement inconcevable de faire courir de tels risques à un enfant innocent qui n'aurait pas demandé à avoir un père lycanthrope. Jamais il n'aurait d'enfants, il s'y était fait avec le temps. Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut même pas que leurs boissons étaient arrivées. Il se replongea dans la conversation de ses deux amis.

- « Je ne comprend pas comment tu as fait toi, le temps où Lily et Harry était à la maternité ! Moi je crois que j'aurais pu devenir fou si j'étais resté seul ce soir ! » déclara Sirius

- « Si tu te souviens bien, la première nuit, on a fêté la naissance de Harry chez toi, tous les deux. »

- « On était dans un bel état le lendemain ! » se souvint Sirius en prenant une longue gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu

- « Ouais, c'est la qu'on remercie l'inventeur de la potion ''_Remétoivit_'' !»déclara James en souriant.

- « Et vous pensez en avoir besoin demain ? » demanda Remus d'un air amusé

- « Et non, mon vieux Lunard. Je suis père de famille maintenant, je ne peux plus faire n'importe quoi ! » lança Sirius en souriant

- « Et moi j'ai une femme qui m'attend à la maison et qui n'apprécierais que très modérément que je rentre totalement imbibé ! » renchérit alors James.

- « Les mecs, je crois bien qu'on a vieillit ! » soupira alors Sirius

- « Il semblerait que oui… » répondit Remus en souriant « Vous avez mûrit les gars ! Ca me fout presque la trouille ! »

- « Vas-y ! Moque toi ! » lança James

- « Je ne me moques pas, je constate que vous avez changé, c'est tout »

- « Et toi, tu n'as pas changé peut-être ? » demanda Sirius en souriant « Notre Lunard engagé dans une relation longue durée… »

Remus manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre.

- « Quoi ? Relation longue durée ! » demanda-t-il avec stupeur

- « A d'autres mon vieux ! On te connaît assez bien pour savoir que cette fille là, elle compte plus pour toi que les autres » reprit James en souriant

- « Il n'y a qu'à te regarder quand tu la regardes elle. C'était assez éloquent au repas l'autre soir » continua Sirius.

Remus n'en revenait pas. Cela se voyait donc tant que ça. Comment ses amis pouvaient lui dire de telles choses alors que lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire.

- « Tu es amoureux d'elle ? » demanda directement James

Remus le regarda avec un air gêné tandis que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel.

- « Ben quoi ! » s'étonna James « Je vous l'ai dit tout de suite moi que j'étais amoureux de Lily ! »

- « Oui, mais toi c'est toi ! La plupart des garçons ne savent pas juste en un regard si la fille qu'ils observent sera sa future femme bon sang ! Toi tu es un cas à part ! » lui lança Sirius en souriant.

James hocha la tête et ce mit à sourire.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit alors Remus

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais si je ne le suis pas encore, ça ne devrait pas tarder…»

Devant le regard amusé de ses amis il reprit

- « Elle est belle, elle est gentille, on s'entend très bien et on passe de très bon moment ensemble… Evidemment que je ne vais pas tarder à ne plus pouvoir m'en passer ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Elle a bien un défaut quand même ? » demanda-t-il

- « Elle est têtue, mais c'est aussi une qualité et puis dans le cas présent ça m'a plutôt rendu service »

- « Il n'y a rien que tu n'aimes pas chez elle ? » insista Sirius en souriant de plus belle

Remus se mit à réfléchir, y avait-il quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas et qui ait un rapport avec Kathleen. L'image d'une jeune femme à l'allure de crapaud lui vint alors en mémoire.

- « Dolorès » souffla-t-il alors

- « C'est bon, Remus, tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ! » s'amusa alors James « Son prénom c'est Kathleen pas Dolorès ! »

Sirius et lui se mirent alors à rire. Remus soupira.

- « Vous êtes stupides ! Dolorès, c'est sa meilleure amie. C'est la fille la plus horripilante que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Ses deux amis restèrent un moment stupéfait puis James prit la parole.

- « A ce point ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de porter des jugements sur des gens que tu ne connais pas bien »

- « C'est vrai, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais je l'ai trouvé tellement… insupportable ! »

- « Tu ne l'as pas dit à Kat j'espère ? » demanda Sirius

- « Non, mais tu es fou ! Bien sur que non je ne le lui ai pas dit ! Je ne vais pas lui dire comme ça que je n'apprécie pas sa meilleure amie ! Elles ont l'air de si bien s'entendre ! »

Il se mit à grimacer.

- « J'espère que je ne la reverrais pas trop souvent, ou alors j'espère que je me suis fait une fausse opinion d'elle » continua-t-il « Parce que je me vois mal ne pas m'entendre du tout avec sa Doly ! Tu parles d'une situation pénible !»

- « Sur ce coup là, on peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance nous deux ! Lily n'a presque plus de contact avec ses anciennes amies et elle vous adore tous les deux et Océane… »

- « Océane c'est pareil ! James à raison, on a de la chance » répondit Sirius en souriant « Je ne m'imaginais pas ne plus vous voir pour faire plaisir à une fille. Je l'aurais largué tout de suite ! »

- « Je ne peux même pas imaginer une seule seconde que Lily ne vous ai pas aimé ! » renchérit James en secouant la tête.

Remus hocha la tête. Heureusement que Kathleen avait apprécié ses deux amis ! Mais lui ne pouvait se résoudre à trouver une qualité à Dolorès. Il cherchait pourtant car il voulait tout faire pour faire plaisir à Kathleen. Il soupira. Il espérait vivement qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte de « Doly ». Mais quelque chose au fond de lui murmurait qu'il ne se trompait malheureusement pas.


	40. Chapter 40

**Note : **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vs très gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! La suite de Ce qui aurait pu se passer revient donc en espérant que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant !

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre trente neuf : Bébé bonheur**

_« Tu arrives chez moi, sans en être prié(e)_

_Mais tout au fond de moi, c'est toi que j'attendais_

_On se serre un peu plus, tu tiens tellement de place »_

_Jean-Luc Lahaye (Papa chanteur)_

Doucement, Océane se leva. Elle fit quelque pas dans la pièce et vint se placer devant la fenêtre magique. Elle montrait un très beau temps, elle espérait de tout cœur que c'était aussi le cas à l'extérieur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une guérisseuse entra.

- « Bonjour madame Daquaria »

- « Bonjour »

- « Je viens vérifier que tout va bien » déclara la jeune femme alors que Océane retournait dans son lit.

La guérisseuse lui préleva alors un peu de sang et y jeta quelques sorts avant de ranger sa baguette en souriant. Elle prit la ''fiche patient'' d'Océane et la remplit.

- « C'est parfait, vous pouvez partir quand vous voudrez » déclara-t-elle

- « Très bien, dès que le papa arrive on s'en ira » répondit Océane en s'asseyant sur son lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

- « J'ai voulut aller voir comment était votre fille à la nursery mais il n'y a aucun bébé Daquaria répertorié » lança alors la guérisseuse.

Océane décela la curiosité dans son ton.

- « Elle s'appelle Black. Son papa et moi ne sommes pas mariés » expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

- « Ah ! » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme mais Océane constata qu'elle n'approuvait certainement pas ce genre de situation.

Mais la jeune femme s'en fichait. C'était la meilleure des solutions pour Sirius et elle, elle se moquait de ce que pouvait penser les autres.

- « Et bien, bon retour chez vous, mademoiselle » la salua la guérisseuse avant de quitter la chambre.

Océane se mit à sourire, elle se rendit dans sa petite salle de bain, prit une bonne douche puis entreprit de s'habiller et de ranger ses affaires et celle de la petite dans les valises. Elle finissait de la fermer quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- « Bonjour » lança Sirius en entrant

Elle s'approcha de lui, se cala dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Bonjour » murmura-t-elle « Je peux partir quand je veux, la guérisseuse à signer le papier »

- « C'est très bien ça ! On récupère la miss et on rentre à la maison »

- « Tu t'es débrouillé pour trouver un moyen pour qu'on puisse rentrer en toute sécurité ? Je ne veux pas lui faire prendre la cheminée et c'est trop risqué de la faire transplaner » demanda-t-elle inquiète

- « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout organiser. Nous allons prendre un taxi moldu »

- « Un taxi moldu ! »

- « Oui, j'ai suivit un stage intensif avec Lily et je sais exactement comment faire. Il nous déposera pile devant la maison. J'ai même été faire changer quelques galions en argent moldu ! »

Très impressionnée, Océane hocha la tête en souriant. Elle se détacha de lui et constata qu'effectivement, il portait des vêtements modus. Elle-même avait revêtue ce genre de vêtements, beaucoup plus pratique que les robes sorcières quand il s'agissait d'allaiter un enfant. Sirius traversa la pièce, alla récupérer les deux petites valises et sur un signe de tête l'invita à sortir de la chambre. Océane s'exécuta en souriant. Une fois dans le couloir, elle l'attendit et ensemble prirent le chemin de la nursery. Une guérisseuse les attendit à l'entrée. Sirius se présenta et fut autorisé à faire sortir la petite de l'hôpital. Océane le vit sortir très délicatement leur fille de son berceau. Il était déjà tout à fait habituer à manipuler la petite. Il n'hésitait plus à la porter et Océane ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa Lalyh dans le creux de ses bras. Elle dormait encore mais n'allait pas tarder à avoir faim. La jeune maman regarda son bébé avec tendresse. Elle prit des mains de Sirius son tout petit bonnet dont elle coiffa Lalyh. La petite famille quitta alors l'établissement du côté moldu. Océane fut surprise de constater dans quel état de délabrement se trouvait l'entrée moldu de l'établissement de soin.

- « Je lui ai dit de nous attendre au bout de la rue » signala Sirius en commençant à marcher le long du trottoir.

Il fait un très grand soleil et Océane se félicita d'avoir couvert la tête de sa fille. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de voir le taxi.

- « Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé »

Le chauffeur émit un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à « monter ». Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte à Océane qui entra doucement, son précieux chargement dans les bras. Elle s'installa sur la banquette et Sirius vint la rejoindre. Avec une aisance déconcertante pour la jeune femme qui trouvait tout cela très étrange, le jeune homme indiqua leur destination et la voiture démarra.

Océane ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger cri, mais Sirius la rassura en posant une de ses mains sur sa cuisse et lui fit un très beau sourire. La jeune femme se détendit et observa par la fenêtre le décor défiler. Elle n'était jamais montée dans une voiture, cela lui faisait drôle, mais elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle dans l'habitacle. Il n'y avait quand même pas beaucoup de place, mais c'était plus pratique qu'un balai.

- « Ca va ? » demanda Sirius qui la regardait avec attention

- « Très bien, je suis contente de rentrer à la maison » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- « Moi aussi »

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant. A cet instant, Lalyh commença à gigoter doucement puis ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer doucement.

- « C'est l'heure » constata la jeune maman en souriant.

D'un geste encore un peu malhabile, elle déboutonna sa chemise, et dégagea un de ses seins qu'elle glissa dans la bouche de sa fille en souriant.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda alors sèchement Sirius

Océane tourna la tête vers lui d'un air étonné. Il fixait une sorte de petit miroir rectangulaire situé en hauteur à l'avant et dans lequel le chauffeur regardait également. Visiblement, il l'observait donner le sein à Lalyh. Il détourna rapidement le regard vers la route en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Océane sentit que Sirius crispait un peu plus sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre en souriant. Puis se mit à grimacer. Lalyh lui faisait mal.

- « Ca va ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme

- « Oui, elle me fait juste un peu mal, mais rien d'insurmontable, rassures toi » le rassura-t-elle

Elle le vit alors poser sa main sur le petit corps de leur fille en souriant. Le reste du voyage se termina en silence. Lalyh, bien repue avait finit par se rendormir dans les bras de son papa qui la contemplait d'un béas et ravi qui faisait littéralement fondre Océane. Elle se souvenait avec amusement de l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentit en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, quand elle ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Sirius. Elle était maintenant pleinement rassurée. Ce bébé ne manquerait jamais d'amour, c'était certain.

Le taxi arriva bientôt à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Sirius indiqua alors au chauffeur la direction à prendre et le fit s'arrêter au bout du chemin qui menait chez eux.

- « Vous êtes sur que c'est ici ? » demanda le chauffeur en regardant tout autour de lui

- « Oui » répondit Sirius en posant Lalyh dans les bras de maman avant de quitter le véhicule.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de la jeune femme.

- « Mais, il n'y a rien ici ! » continua le chauffeur qui les regardait d'un air bizarre.

Océane se mit à sourire. Avec le sortilège du Fidelitas, leur maison était invisible aux yeux du chauffeur qui devait en effet trouver étrange d'avoir à les débarquer dans cet endroit qui semblait désert.

- « Mais c'est bien ici que nous descendons » trancha Sirius en s'approchant de lui.

Il le paya avec de l'argent moldu et la petite famille attendit qu'il ait disparut à l'horizon pour pénétrer dans leur jardin.

Kana vint leur ouvrir et s'émerveilla un bon moment devant sa nouvelle petite maîtresse. Une fois les présentations faites, Sirius fit apparaître le berceau de sa fille dans le salon et Océane y déposa Lalyh précautionneusement.

- « Je me suis dit que tant qu'on resterait en bas, on l'installerait dans une des pièces inoccupées et qu'on la monterait vraiment dans sa chambre que le soir » indiqua Sirius en se penchant sur le berceau

- « Bonne idée, je me vois mal monter et descendre sans arrêt les escaliers pour aller la voir » déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle se mit alors à bailler et soupira.

- « Tu devrais aller te reposer » lança Sirius en souriant

- « Oui, je vais m'allonger sur le canapé… » répondit la jeune femme en s'exécutant « Si je m'endort… »

- « Ne t'en fait pas, je gère » lui assura le jeune homme en souriant

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres

- « Je t'aime moi aussi » lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau « Tu vois, on est heureux tout les trois »

- « Oui » se contenta-t-il de répondre en caressant les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

Océane prit alors dans une de ses mains la bague qu'elle portait en pendentif et s'endormit rapidement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit le choc sourd annonçant qu'elle venait d'arriver. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Les transplanages devenaient de plus en plus pénible pour elle. Elle songea que très bientôt, elle arrêterait de se déplacer ainsi. Elle leva alors les yeux et contempla l'immense demeure de Augusta Longdubat. La maison sembla très ancienne et très impressionnante. Elle se souvenait avoir eu la même impression en contemplant pour la première fois le manoir de Godric's Hollow. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant au manoir où elle avait vécu de si beau moment et qui avait connu ses jours de jeune mariée puis de jeune maman. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et poussa les grilles pour entrer dans la propriété devenant ainsi invisible aux yeux des personnes ignorant que la belle et grande demeure était soumise au Fidelitas.

Lily s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et frappa quelques coups. Elle attendit un moment, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle insista mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Augusta de sa visite. Cela lui avait prit sur un coup de tête, elle avait eu envie de la voir. Elle frappa encore, un peu plus fort cette fois. Mais ne recevant encore une fois aucune réponse, se résigna et fit demi-tour, elle allait quitter le perron de la maison que les grilles s'ouvrirent et Augusta, promenant le petit Neville dans sa poussette entra.

- « Lily ! Par Merlin quelle surprise ! Mais que faite vous ici ? » s'étonna la vieille dame en venant à sa rencontre

- « Je voulais vous rendre visite » répondit la jeune femme en souriant « J'ai frappé, mais personne ne m'a répondu »

- « J'ai donné l'ordre aux elfes de n'ouvrir à personne sans ma permission. Mais vous êtes splendide ! Et énorme aussi ! Quand la naissance est-elle prévue ? » demanda Augusta

- « Début septembre » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « C'est dans peu de temps… Ne restons pas dehors, cela va vous fatiguer. Vous allez vous asseoir dans un de mes confortables fauteuils »

En disant cela, la vieille femme extirpa Neville de sa poussette et la fit disparaître d'un geste de baguette. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et invita Lily à entrer. Elle n'était pas la première fois que Lily venait dans cette demeure, mais comme à chaque fois, elle était époustouflée. La maison était magnifique, des peintures somptueuses étaient accrochées au mur. Celle que Lily préférait était un très grand portrait de Franck et Alice accroché en face, près des escaliers. Il était très ressemblant, et cela remuait à chaque fois la jeune femme qui s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à les voir sortir du cadre pour venir la saluer.

- « C'est aussi celle que Neville préfère » glissa doucement Augusta à son oreille « Il vient souvent s'asseoir dessous et j'ai l'impression qu'il leur parle »

Lily sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Pauvre petit Neville obligé de vivre avec des parents qui n'étaient même pas capable de le reconnaître. Augusta posa d'un geste très tendre sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme et l'invita à la suivre dans le salon. Elle installa Lily dans un fauteuil très moelleux et très confortable dans lequel la jeune femme se sentit aussitôt très bien. Neville était partit s'installer dans un coin de la pièce avec un crayon et un bout de parchemin. Il était très sage.

- « Savez-vous déjà ce que le bébé sera ? » demanda Augusta en faisant apparaître une théière en porcelaine et deux tasses.

- « Une fille » répondit Lily en souriant

- « Un de chaque alors ! » lança Augusta en lui tendant une tasse « Vous pouvez vous arrêtez là »

- « Oh, je ne pense pas que James se contentera de deux enfants. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir au moins trois. » répondit la jeune femme en prenant la tasse.

- « Franck aussi voulait plusieurs enfants. Mais il avait préféré attendre que Neville soit plus grand pour penser à en avoir un autre » soupira Augusta en s'asseyant.

Un silence assez lourd tomba sur les deux femmes qui burent alors leur thé en silence.

- « James n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda alors Augusta pour mettre fin au malaise qui s'installait dans la pièce.

- « Non, il est à Ste Mangouste. C'est aujourd'hui son dernier rendez vous, les médicomages vont vérifier qu'il a retrouver toutes ses forces et qu'il est définitivement guéri »

- « C'est une bonne nouvelle » lança Augusta « Nous aurions pu nous croiser, j'y était également. C'était la visite hebdomadaire de Neville à ses parents »

- « Comment vont-ils ? » demanda alors Lily, un peu tendue

- « Oh, ni mal, ni mieux. Leur état est stationnaire, il n'y a ni progrès ni régression. » répondit la vieille femme d'un air las.

Elle se mit à soupirer.

- « Il les ont installés désormais dans le service de Pathologie des Sortilèges, dans la salle Janus Thickey. Ils y sont très bien, on leur a aménagé un petit coin tranquille pour qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité mais… Ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. »

La vieille femme se tourna alors vers son petit fils qui jouaient toujours très sagement avec son crayon et son morceau de parchemin.

- « C'est pour lui que c'est le plus dur. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce n'est plus comme avant. Ca me brise le cœur de le voir là-bas avec eux »

Des larmes apparurent alors aux coins de yeux de la vieille femme qui les sécha discrètement.

- « Sa vie est déjà tellement triste pourquoi faut-il en plus qu'il soit menacé ainsi … »

Lily savait qu'elle parlait de la prophétie. Elle-même y pensait sans cesse.

- « Qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda alors Lily en fixant Augusta dans les yeux

- « A propose de la prophétie ? Vous y avez réfléchit ? » demanda la vieille femme

- « Evidemment que j'y ait réfléchit. J'y pense dès que je vois mon fils » soupira Lily « Je me dit que la vie est injuste ! Pourquoi est-ce que deux enfants, qui ne possèdent même pas encore de baguettes peuvent avoir une telle responsabilité sur les épaules ? Pourquoi eux ? »

- « Moi aussi tout cela me tracasse et me pèse. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. C'est très égoïste, mais j'ai souvent envie de révéler cette prophétie au grand jour pour que Vous-Savez-Qui sache qu'il courrait lui-même à sa perte en attaquant un des deux enfants, mais j'ai toujours aussi peur que cela ne le dissuade pas de les faire tuer pour autant alors je me tais »

Lily comprenait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle aussi était totalement perdue quand elle y pensait. Fallait-il révéler la prophétie au grand jour ? Où fallait-il laisser les choses se faire et former Harry au combat pour lui donner toutes les chances de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Son cœur fut pris alors dans un étau.

- « Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle alors désespérée.

De lourdes larmes se mirent alors à couler toutes seules le long de ses joues. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et laissa aller totalement le chagrin et l'angoisse qui l'oppressait depuis maintenant des mois et des mois. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur. Elle avait peur tout le temps pour Harry, et pas seulement que pour lui. Elle craignait pour James aussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de laisser évacuer tout ça. Elle sentit la main de son hôtesse se poser sur son épaule.

- « Allons, Lily, allons, je sais que c'est dur, mais nous devons être forte ! »

- « Je sais » sanglota-t-elle en essayant de se reprendre « Je sais, mais j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur pour Harry, pour James, pour tous les gens que j'aime »

- « Je sais, nous sommes toutes les deux dans la même situation. Mais nous devons faire face. Ce n'est pas en se laissant aller que nous ferons avancer les choses »

Lily n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle vit à travers ses larmes que Augusta venait devant elle et s'accroupissait devant elle. Elle prit ses mains dans la sienne.

- « Allons mon petit, allons. Reprenez-vous, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé de vous mettre dans un tel état »

La jeune femme sanglota encore violemment. Elle essayait de se calmer mais elle avait beaucoup de mal.

- « Lily, vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous avez James, vous avez des amis, ils sont tous avec vous dans cette épreuve. Vous êtes tous ensemble pour protéger Harry. Nous y arriverons, nous les sauverons tous les deux. Tant que nous sommes ensemble et que nous sommes forts, nous nous en sortirons »

Lily sécha alors ses larmes et lui fit un sourire. Augusta avait raison, elle devait être forte. Elle avait James auprès d'elle et ensemble ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensembles, surmonter des épreuves, et ils s'en étaient toujours sortit. Il en serait de même cette fois.

- « J'aime mieux vous voir sourire » déclara Augusta en caressant une des joues humides de la jeune femme. « Reprenez une tasse de thé et vous vous sentirez mieux »

- « Merci » souffla Lily « Excusez moi de mettre laissez aller »

- « Je vous en prie. Il est tout à fait normal que tout cela vous pèse et vous êtes beaucoup plus sensible à cause de votre état » lui assura la vieille femme en lui tendant à nouveau une tasse de thé.

Lily en but une longue gorgée en silence et elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

- « Avez-vous eu des nouvelles du professeur Dumbledore ces derniers temps ? » demanda alors Augusta en se rasseyant

- « Non, cela fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas vu » répondit Lily.

Les réunions de l'Ordre se faisaient rares ces derniers temps, mais de toutes façons James lui avait vivement demandé de ne plus assister à ces réunions. Ayant entamé son dernier trimestre de grossesse, il ne voulait plus qu'elle prenne le moindre risque et qu'elle se fatigue inutilement.

- « Peut-être que discuter avec lui vous aiderait à vous sentir un peu mieux » suggéra son hôtesse « Moi-même, je suis souvent aller le voir pour discuter avec lui. Dumbledore est un homme charmant et très à l'écoute »

- « Je sais » se contenta de répondre Lily.

Elle reposa sa tasse et essuya une dernière fois ces yeux encore embués. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à sourire. Lily aperçut alors Augusta s'approcher d'un grand buffet en bois duquel elle ouvrit un tiroir. Elle y fouilla un moment et en ressortit un petit sachet. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Ceci est une préparation de plante. Infusée, elle donne une excellente potion calmante. Et rassurez vous, c'est totalement inoffensif pour votre bébé et cela vous permettra de vous détendre un peu. Prenez en un peu avant de vous couchez et vous verrez que demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous vous sentirez mieux »

Elle lui tendit alors le paquet.

- « Augusta, c'est très gentil mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais Lily. Vous en avez besoin, et je vous l'offre de bon cœur »

- « Merci infiniment » répondit Lily en souriant et en prenant le paquet dans ses mains.

- « Je vous en prie »

Les deux femmes échangèrent alors un regard entendu et se sourirent.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est un toujours honneur pour moi Maître de vous accueillir en ma demeure »

En prononçant ces mots, Lucius Malfoy s'inclina le plus bas qu'il put. Sans lui accorder un regard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa devant lui et pénétra dans son immense salon. Il prit place dans le fauteuil le plus large et le plus grands, faisant ainsi face au reste de la pièce. Lucius lui proposa un verre d'absinthe qu'il refusait d'un signe de la main.

- « Que fait McNair ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec et tranchant

- « Il ne devrait plus tarder Maître » lui assura Lucius en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Il soupira. A cet instant des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- « Papa ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna la tête vers le responsable de ce cri inopportun. Un enfant, un garçon, les cheveux aussi blonds que son géniteur avait fait interruption dans la pièce. Il fixait Lucius en souriant. Ce spectacle était écoeurant. Cet enfant semblait admirer son géniteur. Cela troubla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais lu dans le regard d'aucun de ses mangemort, une admiration et une confiance sans borne telle qu'il pouvait en lire dans les yeux de cet enfant. Il savait que jamais il n'inspirait un tel engouement, il n'inspirait que la crainte. Il fixa un moment l'enfant qui sembla alors prendre conscience de sa présence. Il devait avoir à peine deux ans et une crainte naquit sur son visage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait cela. Il était agacé par l'innocence de cet enfant. Il ignorait encore qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi même, que l'on est toujours soit un bourreau soit une victime. Que même son père qu'il avait l'air de tant aimé n'étais rien d'autre qu'un mangemort assassin. Cette pensée le fit sourire, ce qui effraya encore un peu plus l'enfant.

- « Papa » gémit l'enfant en jetant un regard désespéré à son père.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna alors vers Lucius Malfoy qui interrompit visiblement son mouvement pour rejoindre son fils. Il se redressa vivement et fixa son fils.

- « Je suis occupé Drago » répondit-il d'un ton sec à son fils

Lord Voldemort jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant qui paraissait stupéfait. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude que son père lui parle aussi sèchement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échapper un grognement méprisant en se remettant à fixer droit devant lui.

- « NARCISSA ! » hurla alors Lucius, visiblement vexé par sa réaction.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Lord Voldemort dut admettre qu'elle était très belle. En le voyant, elle s'inclinant très bas en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Plus encore que sa beauté, ce fut cet acte de soumission qui inspira un certain désir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « C'est un honneur Maître » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius.

- « Emmène Drago,il n'a rien à faire là ! » lança ce dernier à sa femme avec un haussement de sourcil pour lui faire comprendre l'impériosité de sa demande.

La jeune femme prit alors la main de son fils et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Il y eut un moment de silence puis McNair fut annoncé par un elfe de maison et entra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard.

- « Excusez mon retard Maître, j'ai été retardé au Ministère » annonça McNair en s'inclinant le plus bas qu'il put.

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles de ce vieil imbécile ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Peu de choses Maître, il pense encore qu'il pourra vous vaincre » répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se surprit à sourire.

- « Installez vous ! » ordonna-t-il à ses deux mangemorts qui lui obéirent sur le temps.

Il les observa un moment en silence.

- « Je dois vous parlez de quelque chose qui m'intrigue » commença-t-il alors de sa voix sifflante.

Les deux mangemorts étaient suspendus à ces lèvres. Il en éprouva une certaine satisfaction, il aimait plus que tout être le centre de toutes les attentions.

- « Voilà quelque jour, j'ai reçut un message étrange. Un morceau de parchemin vierge sur lequel les inscriptions B C J étaient inscrites » lança-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- « B C J ? » reprit Lucius d'un air sceptique.

- « Exactement. Peu de gens savent comment me joindre directement. Je n'accorde cette faveur qu'à des gens de confiance. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit Lucius et McNair se raidir. Il ne leur avait jamais donné le moyen de le contacter. Il les trouvait trop impulsifs et trop avides de pouvoir pour leur faire pleinement confiance, et les deux hommes le savaient.

- « Vous insinuez alors que ce message provient d'un mangemort ? » demanda Lucius avec prudence

- « Je le crois en effet, et après réflexion, il ne peut pas s'agir de n'importe quel mangemort… Il devrait s'agir de Croupton »

- « Croupton ! » s'écrièrent en coeur les deux mangemorts stupéfaits.

- « Mais, Croupton n'est-il pas mort à Azkaban il y a quelques semaines de cela, Maître ? » demanda prudemment McNair.

- « C'est l'information qui m'était effectivement parvenu mais il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de déjouer la surveillance des Détraqueurs »

- « Dans ce cas, Maître, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas encore rejoint, pourquoi se contente-t-il de ce message laconique ? » continua Lucius avec curiosité.

- « C'est bien ce que je vous demande de découvrir » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'étonnement qu'il lu dans les yeux de ses mangemorts le ravi au plus au point. Ils n'osaient pas poser ouvertement les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres. Ils avaient l'habitude d'obéir sans avoir d'explication, pourtant cette fois, il leur accorda la faveur de comprendre la raison de cette mission.

- « Je pense que Croupton ne PEUT pas nous rallier. Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Malfoy, tu te chargeras de mener une très discrète enquête au Ministère, je ne veux AUCUN soupçons ! McNair, espionne la maison de son père et tous lieux où il pourrait être retenu. Je veux que vous découvriez si oui ou non, Croupton est retenu prisonnier, et le cas échéant, faites le libérer » déclara-t-il

Il aperçut ses deux fidèles échanger un regard surpris.

- « Mais Maître… » commença Lucius

- « Il suffit Malfoy ! Il me semble que je vous ais déjà largement exposé les raisons de ce que je vous demande ! » trancha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Lucius baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le sol dans un geste de soumission.

- « Il en sera fait selon vos ordre Maître » lui alors assura Lucius d'une voix soumise

- « J'aime te l'entendre dire. Cette affaire ne doit souffrir aucun délai. Démarrez-la sur le champ ! » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant.

Ses deux mangemorts se levèrent alors à leur tour.

- « Faites vite et tenez moi au courant » siffla Lord Voldemort.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent alors tant qu'ils purent devant lui avec déférence et le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana.


	41. Chapter 41

**Note : **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vs très gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! La suite de Ce qui aurait pu se passer revient donc en espérant que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant !

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante : Pour un enfant à naître**

_« Je sens que tu es là, enveloppe de nuit,_

_J'écoute sous mes doigts mon ventre qui frémis »_

_Mannick (berceuse pour un petit enfant à naître)_

Lily soupira et se tourna un peu sur le sofa, mais ne trouva pas de position plus confortable. Elle posa son roman, il ne l'amusait plus. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de lire. Elle n'avait envie de rien faire. Elle se sentait lourde, elle se sentait inutile et lasse. Elle se redressa et se leva. Elle fit quelque pas, mais elle en eut vite assez. En soupirant fortement, elle se réinstalla sur le canapé et reprit son livre. Elle l'ouvrit, en lu deux lignes à peine et le referma d'un geste sec. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait des perles de sueurs lui glisser le long du dos et aux creux des reins. On n'avait pas idée non plus d'être enceinte en plein de cœur de l'été ! Ils n'auraient pas pu se retenir et faire en sorte que leur fille naisse au beau milieu de l'hiver ! Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle encercla son gros ventre de ses deux bras.

- « Maman ne pensait pas vraiment tout ça ma chérie » murmura-t-elle en caressant son ventre « Je suis très contente que tu sois arrivée, je suis très contente de te porter dans mon ventre mon ange, mais je me sens tellement… lourde ! »

Elle soupira de plus belle et se leva à nouveau et se rendit au pied de l'escalier. Elle tendit l'oreille pour guetter le moindre son provenant de l'étage, mais visiblement, Harry dormait. Elle prit alors la direction du bureau de son mari. Elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva comme bien souvent, plongé dans sa paperasserie.

- « Chéri… » souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

James releva immédiatement la tête et se mit à lui sourire.

- « Que puis-je pour vous madame Potter ? » demanda-t-il en posant sa plume.

- « Je m'ennuie » se plaignit-elle en prenant place dans le canapé sous la fenêtre.

- « Tu as essayé de lire un livre ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en se levant pour venir la rejoindre.

- « Oui, mais j'en ai pas envie. J'ai envie de rien ! »

James embrassa alors une de ses tempes.

- « Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Ste Mangouste… Ca y est, je suis entièrement guéri ! » annonça-t-il en souriant

- « C'est vrai ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en le regardant

James acquiesça.

- « C'est merveilleux ! Oh mon amour, je suis ravie ! »

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en souriant.

- « J'en ai enfin fini de toutes ses satanées potions et de toutes ses visites à l'hôpital ! C'est fini mon cœur ! » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Lily se sentait heureuse, blottie contre son mari. Il était guéri, c'était merveilleux. Elle se tourna pour essayer de prendre une position plus confortable sans arriver à la trouver. Elle soupira violemment, elle ne se sentait décidément pas à l'aise.

- « J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une grosse masse ! Et en y regardant de plus près, je suis une grosse masse ! » grogna-t-elle.

- « Lily ! » soupira James

- « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je suis éléphantesque ! »

- « On en a déjà parler il me semble… » glissa-t-il doucement en replaçant une de ses lourdes mèches rousses derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- « Je sais… Mais je me sens tellement lourde » soupira-t-elle.

En souriant, James souleva le bas de la chemise de Lily et déposa un baiser sur le ventre rebondi.

- « C'est toi qui fatigue tant ta Maman mon trésor ? » demanda-t-il en direction de la bosse.

Lily se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Tu n'y es pour rien ma chérie, mais Maman commence à en avoir assez. Elle aimerait que tu sois avec nous, comme ça, elle se sentirait moins énorme. Mais toi et moi on sait que peu importe comment elle soit, on l'aimera toute notre vie et de toutes nos forces »

La jeune femme, glissa alors une de ses mains sur la nuque de son mari en souriant de plus belle.

- « Attention, moi aussi je veux que tu arrives. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment, tu vas devoir rester encore un petit peu bien installé dans ton petit nid pour être bien en forme quand tu nous rejoindras. En plus, je n'ai même pas encore fini de préparer ta chambre ma puce donc ne sois pas trop pressée. Je t'aime »

James déposa alors à nouveau un baiser sur le ventre de sa femme, replaça la chemise de la jeune femme et se redressa. Il se pencha tout doucement vers elle.

- « Toi aussi je t'aime » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Lily glissa ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Elle le sentit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- « Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te montrer encore une fois à quel point je te désire ? » demanda-t-il en déposant de petits baisers sur son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine.

- « Oh James » répondit-elle à contre cœur « J'ai vraiment trop chaud, excuse moi mais je n'ai pas… »

- « Chut ! » la coupa le jeune homme « Je comprend, ne t'en fait pas. Mais une chose est sur, je suis fou de toi »

- « Moi aussi… Mais cette chaleur est insupportable ! »

- « Je n'y peut rien mon cœur, je suis désolé. J'aimerais tellement être capable de tout faire pour te rendre la vie plus agréable en ce moment »

Lily le regarda en souriant doucement.

- « Tu es déjà si gentil avec moi » souffla-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, la jeune femme souriait d'aise. Elle essuya alors de la main une énorme goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa nuque. Elle soupira.

- « Tu sais quoi, mon cœur ? Tu devrais monter prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche et ensuite, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as une petite mine. Je te rejoindrais dans un tout petit moment, juste le temps d'envoyer quelques hiboux un peu urgent » proposa le jeune homme en souriant tendrement.

Lily acquiesça. Il l'aida alors à se relever, elle quitta la pièce et entreprit de monter les escaliers. Ce fut une entreprise difficile car ce fut le moment que le bébé choisit pour se manifester. Elle donnait des coups de pied à sa mère, comme si elle réclamait quelque chose. Lily posa ses deux mains sur son ventre qu'elle gratouilla gentiment.

- « C'est toujours pareil avec toi » murmura-t-elle au bébé « Dès que ton père te parle, tu fais des tiennes ! Tu es totalement folle de lui ma parole ! Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, parce que moi aussi »

En souriant, elle arriva dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa avec bonheur sous une douche bien fraîche. Cela lui fit un bien fou, elle y resta longtemps. Elle aspergea un long moment son ventre tout rond avant de s'envelopper d'une serviette de toilette. C'est dégoulinante qu'elle entra dans la chambre. James y était déjà, allongé sur le lit, sur le dos, il souriait.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

- « C'était divin » murmura-t-elle en séchant ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

Elle entreprit de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et se sécha consciencieusement. Elle sentait sur elle le regarda chargé de désir de son mari et s'en amusa beaucoup. Elle s'allongea nue à ses côté et se tourna vers lui.

- « Elle a recommencé, tu sais » glissa-t-elle en souriant

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda James, ravi.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre. La jeune femme sentit parfaitement toute la paume chaude de son mari se dessiner sur son ventre.

- « Tu es toute fraîche ! » s'amusa-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur la surface tendue.

Elle se mit à sourire sous cette douce torture et ferma les yeux.

- « Je peux lui reparler pour voir si elle recommence ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix

- « James, tu sais bien qu'elle va le faire, elle le fait à chaque fois ! Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir ! » répondit-elle d'un air faussement sévère. « Tu pourras la faire gigoter tant que tu veux demain, mais pour le moment, embrasse moi et recouche toi »

- « Demander comme ça, on ne peut pas refuser ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce et se rallongea à ses côtés. Lily tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette qu'elle avait poser sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit rapidement fenêtre et volets.

- « Il fait vraiment chaud » murmura-t-elle en reposant sa baguette.

- « Ca doit vraiment être pénible pour toi. Il faudra trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses te rafraîchir un peu dans la journée »

La jeune femme se redressa alors d'un bond.

- « James, tu es un génie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari qui s'était redressé également.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Mon amour, tu serais prêt à tout pour que je me sentes mieux n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Evidemment Lily, mais… »

- « Tu n'aurais pas envie de me faire construire une piscine ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle vit le jeune homme la regarder un moment avec surprise avant de lui sourire.

- « Si tu veux » répondit-il

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda la jeune femme

« Bien sur, c'est une excellente idée »

En souriant, elle se jeta à son cou.

- « Tu es un amour de mari ! Je te jure que ça me ferait du bien de pouvoir me tremper dans de l'eau fraîche, et ça ferait du bien au bébé aussi, et à Harry ! »

- « Je sais mon cœur, je sais » lui assura-t-il en souriant

Elle l'embrassa alors passionnément tandis qu'il la rallongeait tendrement sur le lit.

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le lit. Les volets avaient été refermés et le réveil avait été débranché. Apparemment, James avait voulu qu'elle se repose le plus possible. En souriant, elle se leva, enfila une légère chemise de nuit et sortit de la chambre. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Harry qui était vide. Etonnée, elle se demanda qu'elle heure il pouvait bien être. En passant devant la pendule du salon, elle se rendit compte qu'il était près de onze heure du matin. Elle étouffa son cri en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas dormi si tard, elle n'en revenait pas.

- « Mamaaaaaaaaan ! »

Lily se retourna alors et vit Harry courir vers elle en riant. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et prit son fils sur ses genoux en souriant. Il était tout en sueur comme s'il avait passé la matinée au soleil, ce qui était sans doute le cas car il portait sa casquette et qu'il était couvert de terre.

- « Bonjour mon chéri ! » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant

- « Gros dodo, hein ? » lui fit remarquer le garçonnet.

Lily éclata d'un rire léger et le serra tendrement contre elle.

- « Oui, j'ai fais un gros dodo »

Harry se détacha alors un peu d'elle et à travers la chemise de nuit de sa maman embrassa son gros ventre. Tous les matins et tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait compris que sa maman attendait une petite sœur, il embrassait le ventre rond. Lily en était remuée à chaque fois.

- « Et toi mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

- « Cravail avec Papa »

- « Tu travailles avec Papa ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle le déposa alors sur le sol, lui prit la main et le petit garçon l'entraîna au dehors. Un peu ébloui par le soleil, la jeune femme s'abrita les yeux de sa main.

- « Enfin debout ! Je croyais que tu étais entrée en hibernation ! » lança la voix de Sirius

- « En plein été ? Tu devrais revoir tes cours de biologie ! » lui rétorqua Remus

Lily vit alors James, torse nu, dégoulinant de sueur s'approcher d'elle.

- « Bonjour mon cœur, je ne t'embrasse pas, je suis dégoûtant, mais je peux te jurer que le cœur y est ! » murmura-t-il

- « James, qu'est-ce que… » commença la jeune femme puis jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle aperçut un immense trou au milieu de son jardin.

Elle regarda son mari avec étonnement.

- « Tu voulais une piscine mon cœur, tu l'auras ! » souffla-t-il

- « Tu vas la faire toi-même ! »

- « Avec Remus et Sirius, oui… Oh et Harry aussi ! »

- « A'gade Maman ! A'gade ! » s'écria alors le petit garçon.

Il remplissait à l'aide d'une petite pelle un petit sceau en plastique qu'il emportait alors aussi vite que le pouvait ses petites vers un monticule de terre placé plus loin.

- « Je pensais que tu allais faire venir des batissomages… » commença-t-elle

- « On ne peut pas à cause du Fidélitas »

Elle le regarda alors d'un air sévère.

- « James Potter ! Tu es totalement fou ! »

- « Je t'ai dit que tu aurais une piscine, tu en auras une ! Avec Remus, Sirius et nos baguettes, c'est vite fait !

Regarde, le trou est fini ! Harry nous a bien aidé bien sur ! Il s'amuse comme un petit fou ! » s'amusa-t-il alors en voyant son fils faire des aller retour entre le petit monticule de terre qui bordait le trou et l'immense monticule qui se trouvait plus loin, sous le regard bienveillant de Remus et Sirius.

Lily regarda son mari avec tendresse. Il était merveilleux. Elle déposa alors un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle doucement

- « Et nous ? On a droit à rien ! » s'indigna Sirius qui les regardait en souriant.

Lily s'approcha alors de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front et fit de même avec Remus avant d'embrasser très fort son petit garçon qui était tout essoufflé.

Puis, après que les garçons aient insisté, elle les laissa entre hommes et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Puis, elle traversa un grand sourire aux lèvres le chemin qui bordait sa maison pour passer un peu de temps au calme avec Océane et sa filleule.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je suis exténué ! » lança Remus en se laissant tombé dans le canapé de Kathleen.

En souriant, la jeune femme vint s'installer près de lui. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou et commença à lui faire un massage.

- « Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être aussi noué et tendu ? » s'exclama-t-elle en approfondissant son massage.

- « J'ai creusé une piscine » répondit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

- « Tu as quoi ! »

Remus se mit à sourire et s'installa un peu mieux entre les bras de la jeune femme qui continuait son massage.

- « J'ai aidé James et Sirius à creuser une piscine » répéta-t-il toujours aussi énigmatique

- « Mais pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « C'est Lily qui lui a demandé de lui en faire une. Elle meurt de chaud et a besoin de se détendre et lui a voulut lui faire plaisir »

- « Mais elle lui fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi ma parole ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant

- « Exactement, et ça ne date pas d'hier… » s'amusa le jeune homme

- « Et vous avez fait tout ça a vous trois ? »

- « Oui, mais on y a passé du temps. Mais au final, ça valait le coup. Il devrait la mettre en eau dès ce soir et je pense que dès demain, Lily pourra patauger à sa guise » lança Remus

Il y eut un petit moment de silence où le jeune homme, les yeux toujours clos savoura cet instant de détente que lui offrait la jeune femme et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sans même penser une seule seconde à la retenir.

- « Quand même ! » lança soudain Kathleen « Une piscine ! »

Remus se mit à sourire doucement

- « Eux qui sont tellement porté sur la sécurité, je ne les imaginais pas avoir une piscine ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa alors un peu, étonné.

- « James et Lily sont très porté sur la sécurité ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oh oui ! Excuse moi mais soumettre sa maison au Fidelitas… Je sais bien qu'on est en guerre mais quand même ! Personne ne fait ça ! » expliqua la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Remus.

Le jeune homme lui fit un léger sourire. Evidemment, Kathleen n'était pas au courant de l'immense danger que courrait Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir toutes les précautions mises en place autour du petit garçon pour le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il préféra ne rien dire. Moins elle en savait, mieux se serait.

- « C'est vrai » reprit la jeune femme « Avoir une piscine chez eux alors qu'ils ont un enfant encore petit ! C'est quand même très dangereux »

- « Oh, tu ne connais pas James ! Quand il s'agit de sa femme ou de son fils, il est intraitable sur la sécurité ! On a installé tous les sorts qu'il fallait pour sécuriser le bassin et James en a rajouté encore quelques uns en plus ! Il a été jusqu'à installé une limite d'âge. Alors, tu vois, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire pour la sécurité de Harry ! Il ne doit pas y avoir au monde une piscine plus sure que celle de la famille Potter ! »

- « Si tu le dis… » lança la jeune femme en souriant.

Il sentit alors qu'elle posait ses mains à plat sur son dos et elle le repoussa gentiment.

- « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te dorloter toute la soirée mon petit monsieur ! »

- « Dommage ! » soupira Remus en se tournant de manière à se retrouver face à elle.

- « J'ai envie de sortir, pas toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme tint lieu de réponse à Remus qui se mit à sourire à son tour.

- « Au départ, j'avais prévu qu'on fasse une sortie avec Doly… »

Le jeune homme ne se retint qu'à grand peine la grimaça qui manqua d'apparaître et espéra vivement que la jeune femme ne s'en aperçoive pas. Ce fut apparemment le cas, car elle continua comme si de rien n'était

- « Mais elle n'était pas libre ce soir »

- « Ah » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme

- « Une autre fois peut-être… » continua-t-elle

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête en s'étirant un peu.

- « Je me suis alors dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée de faire une truc rien que nous deux qu'elle n'aimerait pas faire… » continua-t-elle en souriant. « Tu as déjà été au cinéma ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris et Kathleen se mit à rire gentiment.

- « Je suppose que ça veut dire non ! » s'amusa-t-elle en lui prenant la main

- « Je n'ai jamais rien fait de typiquement moldu. » expliqua-t-il

- « C'est l'occasion rêvée non ? » suggéra la jeune femme en approchant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser « Tu as envie d'essayer ? »

- « Pourquoi pas… » répondit-il en souriant « Mais tu vas devoir tout bien m'expliquer comment je dois me comporter parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été dans un endroit uniquement moldu alors… »

- « Oui, mais tu as déjà côtoyer des être humains non ? Quelle différence y a-t-il ? » s'amusa la jeune femme.

Remus la regarda un moment en souriant. Elle avait raison, elle avait parfaitement raison.

- « Il n'y a aucune différence… Je serais ravi que tu me fasses découvrir le cinéma ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire largement et se leva.

- « Ca tombe bien, j'avais très envie d'aller voir un film justement ! Je n'y suis pas allé depuis tellement longtemps ! La dernière fois, j'y avais emmené ma petite sœur, mais cette fois, je suis vraiment ravie que tu viennes avec moi ! »

Elle se leva et, une fois rendue au milieu de son salon, se retourna alors vers lui.

- « Tu n'as pas de vêtements moldus ! » constata-t-elle alors

- « Ce n'est pas grave, je vais métamorphoser ceux que je porte maintenant ! » répondit le jeune homme en sortant sa baguette dans sa main.

Il effectua une série de sort et transforma ses vêtements sorciers en vêtements parfaitement moldu.

- « Ca ira ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour faire admirer son travail.

- « C'est parfait. Dis moi, tu es très doué en métamorphose ! » admira-t-elle

- « Disons que je me débrouille pas trop mal… » répondit le jeune homme modestement.

Il la vit alors disparaître dans sa chambre. Remus s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda un moment l'extérieur en souriant. La rue était quasiment déserte, seul un homme marchait sur le trottoir d'un pas rapide, son chapeau énoncé très bas sur ses yeux. Il ne quitta sa contemplation qu'en entendant Kathleen revenir dans la pièce. Elle portait une petite robe d'été moldue bleue toute simple et de petites sandales. Il la trouva splendide.

- « Tu es magnifique » souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

- « Merci » répondit-elle en souriant « je t'avoue que j'espérais que tu dirais ça, je voulais te plaire »

Elle se glissa entre ses bras en calant sa tête contre son torse.

- « C'est réussit » lui assura le jeune homme en souriant.

- « On devrait y aller maintenant, on ne peut transplaner que jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur » souffla-t-elle

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de l'appartement. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au bout du Chemin de Traverse. Là, ils ouvrirent le passage qui menait vers le monde moldu, traversèrent le bar bondé du Chaudron Baveur en saluant de la main, Tom, le barman et furent dans le Londres moldu.

- « On va y aller à pied, ce n'est pas très loin » lui indiqua Kathleen en lui prenant le bras.

Remus regardait tout autour de lui en souriant. Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se promenait dans une rue non sorcière et qu'il croisait des moldus qui ignorait tout de l'existence de la communauté sorcière. Mais ce serait la première fois qu'il se rendrait dans un endroit typiquement moldu qui n'avait pas son équivalent dans le monde magique. Il décidé alors de laisser Kathleen gérer les opérations, après tout, sa mère était moldue.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment avant d'arriver devant un immense bâtiment éclairé de toute part. En lettres scintillantes sur le mur principal, des titres rouges brillaient au dessus de grand dessin immobile représentant sans doute le sujet de ce qu'ils allaient voir.

- « Tu as envie de voir quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui

- « Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Tout ça est beaucoup trop étrange pour moi… »

- « Laisse moi choisir dans ce cas » décida-t-elle en l'entraînant vers une file d'attente.

Lorsque vint leur tour de payer, la jeune femme discuta avec l'homme au guichet et se retrouva avec deux tous petits morceaux de papier dans la main.

- « On va dans la salle numéro deux » annonça-t-elle en prenant la direction de la porte qui portait un gigantesque 2 sur ses battants.

Un homme déchira consciencieusement leur ticket et les invita a entrer dans une salle sombre dans laquelle des centaines de fauteuil rouge à l'allure confortable se dressait face à une immense toile blanche.

- « Mettons-nous là ! » déclara la jeune femme en désignant deux fauteuils et en s'installant dans l'un d'entre eux.

Remus vint se mettre à côté d'elle et se trouva très bien installé.

- « Alors, explique moi un peu comment tout ça va se passer… » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui se mit à sourire.

- « C'est très simple. Quand ce sera l'heure, les lumières s'éteindront et le film sera projeté sur ce grand écran que tu vois. C'est un peu comme dans les livres d'histoires pour enfant qu'on peut voir dans notre monde, sauf que là il s'agit d'images réelles qu'ils ont obtenus en filmant des acteurs »

- « En filmant ? »

- « C'est… c'est pas facile à expliquer sans te parler d'autres choses encore que tu ne comprendrais pas non plus… » lança la jeune femme en lui prenant la main.

- « Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas le savoir… pour le moment» lança Remus en souriant.

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors. Le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui. Il devait y avoir une quarantaine de personnes dans la pièce. Tous fixaient la grande toile blanche qui venait de s'allumer d'une lumière blafarde. Il y eu une série de réclame que Remus ne trouva pas tant éloigné que ça des publicités affichées sur les murs du Chemin de Traverse. Mis à part le fait qu'elles étaient plus grandes, les images bougeaient et émettaient des bruits tout comme leur publicités sorcières. Puis le film à proprement parler commença. D'abord légèrement surpris, Remus s'habitua rapidement au spectacle et s'amusa beaucoup de la comédie qu'il vit. Il sortit du cinéma, enlaçant la taille de Kathleen. Il était ravi et avait passé une excellente soirée et espérait en passer encore beaucoup d'autre avec elle.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Bartémius Croupton Sr poussa d'un geste vif le petit portillon d'entrée de son jardin. Il avait encore eu une journée éreintante. Rien n'avait été comme il l'avait voulu. Il entendit alors un drôle de bruissement derrière lui semblable au bruit de quelqu'un qui se faufile dans des buissons. Il se retourna précipitamment mais ne vit personne. Il observa un peu plus la pénombre d'un air grave, puis, haussant les épaules, pensa qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un chat qui devait passer par là.

Il traversa son petit jardin, et entra enfin chez lui.

- « Bonsoir Maître » couina l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant très bas avant de lui prendre des mains son porte document et sa veste.

- « Bonsoir Winky » répondit-il d'un air las « Où est-il ? »

- « Dans sa chambre monsieur, comme vous l'avez demander à Winky » répondit l'elfe.

Croupton la vit alors triturer nerveusement le bas de sa taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de pagne.

- « Maître » commença-t-elle de sa toute petite voix « Le jeune maître s'ennuie. Il va finir par tomber malade s'il ne voit pas la lumière du jour. Winky pense que vous ne devriez pas l'enfermer comme ça tout le temps »

Mesurant alors l'ampleur de ses paroles, la petite elfe, horrifiée, se précipita vers la commode la plus proche et se frappa violemment le crâne contre l'arrête tranchante du meuble.

- « Il suffit Winky ! » ordonna sèchement Croupton « Va plutôt préparer le dîner »

L'elfe stoppa immédiatement son autopunition et sans ajouter un seul mot, disparut dans la cuisine. D'un pas déterminé Barty Croupton Sr approcha de la chambre de son fils. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte en grand. Il était là. Très pâle, et très amaigri. Ses cheveux jaunes paille défraîchis tombaient sur son visage en cachant une bonne partie. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Barty Croupton eu un haut le cœur.

- « Lève toi ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voie sèche.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta d'un air absent. Croupton s'assurait tous les soirs que son fils était toujours bel et bien sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Impérium qu'il lui avait jeté quand il l'avait fait évader.

- « Roule toi sous ton lit ! » ordonna-t-il toujours de la même voie sèche.

Toujours muet, Bart Croupton Jr se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se roula sous son lit. Son père le regarda un moment, partagé entre le chagrin de devoir l'opprimer et l'humilier de la sorte, la colère de le savoir mangemort, le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même de le garder ainsi chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le ramener à Azkaban. Il avait promis à Blandine avant qu'elle ne meure qu'il le garderait chez eux. Il soupira.

- « C'est bon ! » grogna-t-il

Le jeune homme s'extirpa alors du dessous de son lit. Il avait le regard vide et éteint de ceux qui ne décide plus par eux même. Il l'observa un moment avant de détourner le regard. Il le dégoûtait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et il se dégoûtait lui-même pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Barty Sr se tourna alors et entreprit comme tous les soirs de vérifier que les sorts de condamnation des fenêtres étaient toujours en place. Son fils n'avait le droit de quitter sa chambre que deux fois dans la journée, le matin et le soir, pour utiliser la salle de bain. Le reste du temps, Winky avait ordre de l'enfermer dans sa chambre et de s'assurer qu'il n'en sorte pas. Barty Sr, à qui Azkaban avait remis la baguette de son fils à son emprisonnement avait bien pris soin d'enfermer cette dernière dans son coffre à Gringott's. Ainsi son fils était toujours en prison. Sa chambre était certes une cellule plus agréable que celle qu'il occupait à Azkaban, mais elle n'en restait pas moins sa geôle.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que toutes les sorties possibles étaient condamnées, il se tourna vers la porte sans un mot, dans l'intention de quitter la pièce quand soudain, son regard se posa sur le bureau de son fils et ce qu'il y vit l'horrifia.

Posés en évidence, des morceaux de parchemin et des plumes jonchaient la table. Sur certaine des feuilles la Marque des Ténèbres avait été soigneusement dessinée. Barty Sr tendit sa main tremblante de rage en direction des dessins maudits et s'en empara d'un geste brusque.

- « WINKY ! » hurla-t-il comme un dément « WINKY, viens ici TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il tremblait de toute part quand l'elfe de maison entra dans la chambre. Elle affichait un air penaud.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents d'un air mauvais

- « Du parchemin monsieur » répondit prudemment l'elfe

- « C'est toi qui lui a donné du parchemin et des plumes ? » continua-t-il toujours très en colère

- « Oui monsieur, le jeune maître s'ennuyait tout seul dans sa chambre, monsieur. Winky a pensé que cela pourrait le distraire. »

Barty Sr fixa un moment son elfe avec incrédulité. Mais quelle folie lui avait pris ?

- « Mais tu es folle ! Tu te rends compte qu'avec ça il peut communiquer avec n'importe qui ! » hurla-t-il « Il n'a pas le droit d'être là, il est censé être mort Winky, tu comprends ça ? Mort ! Imagine un instant qu'il ait réussit à joindre le Ministère ou… »

Barty s'arrêta tout net, une idée abominable naissant dans son esprit. Et si son fils avait fait pire que de réussir à envoyer un message au Ministère. Il fixa les morceaux de parchemins où la Marque des Ténèbres d'un vert profond semblait le fixer. Il en frémit. Affolé, il écrasa dans son poing les morceaux de papiers.

- « Winky ! » lança-t-il en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme « Est-ce qu'il a eu accès aux hiboux de la maison ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Maître » sanglota l'elfe, de grosses larmes coulant sur son nez en forme de groin.

- « Est-ce qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa chambre ? » demanda-t-il alors.

En voyant alors l'air coupable qu'affichait son elfe, Bartemius Croupton sentit que ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter.

- « Tu l'as laissé sortir de sa chambre ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche

- « Mais il n'est pas sortit de la maison maître ! Winky laisse le jeune Maître se dégourdir les jambes de temps à autre sinon, il tomberait malade ! C'est madame Blandine qui m'a demander de veiller sur le jeune Maître avant

de partir et… »

L'elfe ne put continuait sa phrase tellement elle était secouée de sanglots. Bartémius Croupton était totalement effondré. Blême, il fit disparaître les plumes et les parchemins du bureau et se dressa devant son elfe.

- « Ce que tu as fait là est extrêmement grave ! Tu as manqué à ton devoir ! » grogna-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Winky eut un hoquet de frayeur et se précipita en pleurs hors de la chambre. Bartémius Croupton jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à son fils avant de quitter à son tour la chambre de son fils.

Il referma la porte et la verrouilla avec les sortilèges les plus puissants qu'il connaissait et s'appuya sur le mur blanc du couloir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que son fils n'ai pas réussit à surmonter le sortilège de l'Impérium au point d'avoir envoyer des messages au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à ses mangemorts. Une angoisse sourde s'insinua en lui tel un serpent rampant entre ses entrailles. La nausée le gagna. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant dans son salon. Les bruits sourds et les gémissements qu'il entendit en passant devant la porte de la cuisine, lui indiquèrent que Winky se punissait de sa négligence. Il pénétra dans son salon et se servit un grand verre d'hydromel qu'il vida d'un trait. L'alcool se répandant dans son corps, il se sentit un peu mieux. Soudain, il cru apercevoir une ombre passer derrière sa fenêtre. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il scruta la pénombre mais ne vit rien. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il se mit à faire les cent pas tout en prenant de grandes inspirations pour tenter vainement de se calmer. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la fenêtre. Il commençait à devenir paranoïaque ! Il se sentait épié, il se sentait menacé et pourtant il n'y avait personne.

Il se servit un deuxième verre d'hydromel qu'il but aussi vite que le premier. Puis il se dirigea avec prudence vers la fenêtre et d'un geste vif, tira le rideau. Il s'en éloigna alors le plus vite possible. En reculant, il percuta quelqu'un. Terrifié, il se retourna précipitamment et n'eut le temps que de voir le masque sombre du mangemort avant qu'une douleur sourde ne surgisse à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se sentit tomber puis se fut le noir complet.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, toujours allongé au beau milieu de son salon. Son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il passa une main à l'endroit où la douleur était la plus vive. Lorsqu'il la retira, elle était toute tachée de sang poisseux. Il la regarda un moment avant de se relever d'un bond, terrorisé. Il porta sa main à sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette et constata avec horreur qu'elle avait disparut. Paniqué, il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit aucun son. Prudemment, il sortit de son salon. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Allongée sur le carrelage froid et dur de l'entrée, Winky était stupéfixiée. Il n'avait aucun moyen de lever l'enchantement sans baguette. En frissonnant de peur, il avançait dans le couloir et ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde apparut sous ses yeux. La porte de la chambre de son fils avait été fracturée et elle était vide. Il avait fui ! Il avait rejoint les siens.

Désespéré, Bartémius Croupton se laissa tomber sur le sol, entraînant avec lui un cadre fixé au mur. De lourdes larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage crispé par la crainte. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas qui informer de cette horrible tragédie ! Son fils était censé être mort et enterré ! Il ramassa le cadre tombé sur le sol. Sous le verre brisé, Blandine le regardait un souriant.

- « Par Merlin ! » gémit-il d'une voix douloureuse « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire ! »


	42. Chapter 42

**Note : **Je suis désolée, mais en ce moment je suis surbookée et ça va durer encore pendant plusieurs jours ! Je n'ai donc pas de temps pour répondre à vos gentilles reviews qui me font toutes plaisir, j'espère pouvoir le faire pour les prochains chapitres mais rien n'est joué. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! Désolée aussi pour les fréquences de publications qui ne sont pas respectées… Encore une fois, je fais ce que je peux !

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante et un : Un soir de retour**

_« Un soir de retour ça pue toujours un peu la mort_

_Un soir de retour on est toujours en manque d'amour »_

_Mano Solo_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Barty Croupton Jr eut comme l'impression de sortir d'un brouillard particulièrement épais. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé sur un matelas miteux posé à même le sol. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était minuscule et sans aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. Il étira ses membres ankylosés et se mit difficilement debout. Il s'approcha de l'unique porte et attendit, tendant l'oreille. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Il posa alors sa main sur la poignée et tenta de d'ouvrir la porte, mais il était enfermé. D'un geste impulsif et totalement incontrôlé, il frappa un grand coup sur la porte en bois. Le vacarme fut assourdissant, mais la porte ne céda pas. De rage, il se rua à nouveau sur le grand panneau de bois massif. Il se jetait dessus comme un dément, ignorant la douleur que lui causaient les violentes rencontres entre son corps et la porte. Il était hors de lui. Après avoir passé tant de temps et consacré tant d'énergie a vaincre l'Impérium de son géniteur, l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois prisonnier le mettait hors de lui. Il donna de grands coups de pieds dans la porte avec toute la colère et toute la haine qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps.

Soudain, un rai de lumière filtra sous la porte, signe que quelqu'un avait entendu son vacarme et s'approchait. Prudemment, Bart Jr se recula le plus qu'il pu, ne s'arrêta que lorsque le mur l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il entendit qu'on glissait une clé dans la serrure et quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Aveuglé par elle, Bart Croupton Jr protégea son visage de ses mains en poussant un grognement rauque. Puis s'habituant à la nouvelle clarté, il observa à la dérobée la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir.

C'était Amycus York. Il était donc parmi les siens. Il se détendit un peu et se redressa. Amycus le scrutait d'un air incrédule comme s'il lui semblait impossible de se retrouver face à lui. D'un signe de tête il lui indiqua de le suivre. Sans se faire prier, Bart le suivit à travers un long couloir sinueux, puis prit un escalier qui menait à une trappe aménagée dans le plafond. Amycus, qui le précédait, frappa un coup bref sur la trappe, attendit un peu et frappa un nouveau. Il recommença l'opération deux autres fois avant que la trappe ne s'ouvre.

- « Enfin ! » grogna-t-il en se hissant à l'extérieur ignorant la main qui se proposait de l'aider.

- « J'étais occupée ! » rétorqua violemment une voix de femme.

Bart Croupton avança alors à son tour et se hissa hors de l'escalier. Il se retrouva face à Alecto, la sœur d'Amycus. Elle aussi le fixait, sans donner pour autant l'impression de croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle revint subitement à la réalité et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Bart se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine de la famille York. Alecto lui montra d'un geste sec une chaise sur laquelle il prit place. Elle lança distraitement devant lui un morceau de pain et une cruche d'eau.

- « McNair t'a ramené ici cette nuit » daigna lui expliquer Amycus en s'installant en face de lui.

Arrachant une énorme bouchée de pain, Bart le fixa sans prononcer un mot.

- « Le Maître ne devrait plus tarder maintenant » marmonna Alecto d'un air fébrile.

Bart se sentit alors tout de suite mieux. Tout cela était donc bien réel, il était de retour parmi les mangemorts, parmi les siens, il avait échappé à la tyrannie de son stupide géniteur. Il repoussa le reste de pain d'un geste vif.

- « Quand ? » demanda-t-il alors avec impatience de sa voix devenue rauque à force de n'avoir pas été utiliser durant de longues semaines.

- « On ne sait pas » répondit Amycus en se levant « Allons dans le salon, Alecto, referme soigneusement la trappe et camoufle la » ordonna-t-il

- « Je sais ! » s'énerva la jeune femme « Je le fais à chaque fois ! »

Bart suivit alors Amycus dans un salon austère. Aux murs de lourdes tentures d'un vert sombre accentuant l'impression d'obscurité de la pièce. Bart refusa de s'asseoir et préféra se poster près de la cheminée inactive en cette fin du mois de juillet. Alecto vint bientôt les rejoindre et tous les trois attendirent dans le plus grand silence. Il arriva enfin, annoncé par un elfe de maison tremblant de terreur. Bart sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans la pièce. Il tomba à genoux devant lui, n'en revenant pas encore de la chance et de l'honneur qu'il avait à se retrouver devant son Maître.

- « Laissez nous » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Bart entendit les pas d'Amycus et Alecto qui quittaient la pièce. « Te voilà de retour parmi nous Croupton »

- « Maître, je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en votre grandeur ! » répondit Croupton sans oser relever les yeux.

- « Je sais » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres

- « Je reste toujours votre plus fidèle serviteur, Maître » poursuivit le jeune homme mesurant la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir s'adresser directement au plus puissant des Mages Noirs.

Voldemort laissa échapper un discret rire avant de lui donner l'ordre de se lever. Bart s'exécuta sans délais.

- « Permets moi de vérifier ! » lança-t-il d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il n'aurait pas accepter un refus, mais jamais

Bart n'aurais penser une seconde à lui désobéir.

Il sentit alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres plonger son regard dans le sien et tout lui revint en mémoire. Son arrestation, son procès, sa cellule à Azkaban, le sacrifice de sa mère, l'emprise que son géniteur avait pris sur lui. Pour finir, il ressentit une nouvelle fois la surprise qu'il avait eu à voir la porte de sa chambre se fracasser, la joie de voir entrer un homme portant le masque des mangemorts, l'inquiétude de se voir menacer d'une baguette et puis plus rien. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de son esprit, Bart eut une nouvelle fois l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve embrumé.

- « Ainsi ta mère a pris ta place » siffla Lord Voldemort « C'est elle qui est morte à Azkaban »

- « Oui Maître »

- « Et ton père t'a soumis à l'Impérium ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que Bartémius Croupton, un employé du Ministère si intègre ait pu en faire usage sur quelqu'un ! C'est étonnant comme on peut se tromper sur certaines personnes !»

Bart Croupton se raidit en entendant le nom de son père, celui qu'il lui avait donner et qu'il détestait plus que tout.

- « Comment as-tu pu te défaire de son emprise ? » demanda alors sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « La volonté de vous rejoindre m'a permis de combattre le sortilège » répondit Bart en toute honnêteté.

Lord Voldemort se leva du siège où il s'était installé en arrivant et fit quelque pas.

- « C'est une excellente chose que tu te sois défait de son pouvoir et que tu nous ai rejoint Croupton » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bart Croupton se sentit alors extrêmement fier, bien plus fier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ne venait-il pas de recevoir un compliment de son Maître ?

- « Je n'avais pas prévu ton retour, mais il semblerait que je sois chanceux. Tu seras la pièce maîtresse de mon prochain plan »

- « Maître, il n'est pour moi pas de plus grand honneur que de vous servir » assura avec conviction Bart « Quelque soit ce plan, je saurais me montrer digne de la mission que vous me confierez »

- « Je l'espère Croupton, je l'espère ! Si cette mission est une réussite, elle pourrait marquer un tournant dans cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps maintenant ! Mais bientôt, toute la Communauté Sorcière sera sous mon pouvoir ! Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur ! »

- « Ce temps béni n'a que trop tarder à arriver. J'ai hâte de voir enfin votre avènement reconnu par tous Maître » souffla Bart en s'inclinant.

- « Encore un peu de patience Croupton, encore un peu de patience. Le moment n'est pas encore venu »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retourna s'asseoir dans le plus grand et le plus confortable fauteuil de la pièce, tandis que Bart restait debout, fixant le sol, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son Maître.

- « D'ici là » repris Voldemort « Tu resteras caché ici. Personne ne doit savoir où tu te trouves, personne à part moi, le frère et la sœur York ! Suis-je clair ! Je t'interdis d'entrer en contact avec n'importe qui d'autre, mangemorts y compris ! Assure toi que tes hôtes suivent également cette consigne. Reste caché et attend mes ordres »

- « Bien Maître »

Sur ces mots, Lord Voldemort se leva et quitta le salon, laissant Bart Croupton seul. Seul, mais plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Coucou ! Coucou ma princesse ! »

Avec bonheur, Sirius prit Lalyh des bras d'Océane. La petite venait de finir sa tétée et il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui.

- « Tu la changeras ? » demanda la jeune femme en se rhabillant.

- « Bien sur… » souffla Sirius sans quitter sa fille du regard.

Il la trouvait infiniment belle, il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. Lalyh avait la même forme de visage que Océane, le même petit nez, les mêmes joues. Sirius regrettait par contre que ses yeux s'assombrissent de jours en jours. A sa naissance, il avait été ravi de voir qu'elle avait les yeux bleus, il pensait qu'elle les avait hérités de sa maman. Mais tout le monde lui avait assuré que la plupart des enfants naissaient avec les yeux bleus, et qu'ils ne prenaient leur couleur définitive que quelques semaines plus tard. Il avait espéré que Lalyh garderait ses yeux bleus clairs, mais ce ne serait apparemment pas le cas. Ils étaient déjà bleu nuit. Elle n'en restait pas moins la plus belle de toutes les petites filles.

- « Tu va l'user à force de la fixer comme ça ! » s'amusa Océane en l'invitant à venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

En souriant, Sirius prit place dans le canapé. Il glissa alors son auriculaire dans la main de sa fille qui se mit à le serrer en souriant. Il se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- « Elle est merveilleuse » souffla-t-il

- « Je sais… » glissa Océane en posant sa tête conte l'épaule du jeune homme qui la regarda en souriant.

- « Elle tient ça de toi » murmura-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

- « Sirius… »

- « Je le pense vraiment. Elle sera comme toi, aussi belle et aussi adorable »

- « Tu vas finir par me faire rougir » protesta faiblement la jeune femme qui arborait déjà une jolie teinte rosée sur ses joues ce qui amusa beaucoup le jeune homme.

Lalyh lâcha alors la main de son père et remua un peu contre lui. Elle ouvrait et fermait sa bouche avec des petits bruits de succion. Le bout de sa petite langue rose sortant de temps à autre comme pour téter.

- « Encore ? Mais tu viens de manger ! » lança Océane en caressant sa petite tête brune « Tu es trop gourmande ma chérie ».

En souriant, Sirius regarda les deux femmes de sa vie tour à tour puis, présenta devant les lèvres de Lalyh son auriculaire. Le bébé le happa violemment et commença à le téter avec empressement.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Sirius, surpris de voir qu'elle ait si vite saisit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Ce simple geste le chamboula grandement. C'était donc cet effet là que ressentait Océane quand elle nourrissait leur fille ! Il trouvait cela magique.

- « Mais ce sont ses gencives qui sont dures comme ça ! » demanda-t-il à Océane d'un air surpris

- « Oui » répondit la jeune maman qui regardait ce spectacle d'un air amusé

- « Tu m'étonnes que ça te fasses mal ! » s'exclama-t-il en contemplant son bébé « Comment peux-tu supporter ça ! »

- « Oh, on s'y fait vite tu sais ! Ca ne me fait plus rien » lui assura la jeune femme en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune du jeune homme.

Sirius ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle jouait parmi ses mèches brunes, mais les rouvrir rapidement, car il ne lassait pas d'admirer sa fille, sa plus grande fierté. En entrant dans sa vie, Lalyh avait chamboulé énormément de choses, à commencer par son échelle de valeur. Elle et sa mère étaient désormais les choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait et pour rien au monde il ne se séparerait d'elles. Il comprenait maintenant pleinement ce que James voulait dire quand il lui disait que certaines choses valaient la peine qu'on donne sa vie pour elles. Il l'avait ressentit quand Océane était entré dans sa vie, mais maintenant, tout cela prenait une toute autre dimension. Lalyh était tellement petite et fragile, elle n'avait que ses parents pour la protéger et Sirius entendait bien tenir son rôle à la perfection. Il était maintenant leur protecteur à Océane et elle, et jamais il ne laisserait personne leur faire le moindre mal. Il embrassa de nouveau le front de sa compagne qui s'était encore plus blottie contre lui.

Ils restèrent tous les deux un moment en silence, observant leur fille en train de téter. Lalyh ne tarda pas à s'endormir, blottie dans les bras de son papa. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et Sirius récupéra son doigt en souriant.

- « Si tu l'habitues à s'endormir comme ça chéri, ça va être problématique ! » chuchota Océane en se redressant

- « Oh, je pense que d'ici qu'elle entre à Poudlard, elle aura eu le temps de s'en passer ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

- « Je suis sérieuse, tu sais » déclara la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

- « Oui, je ne l'habituerais pas à s'endormir comme ça » souffla-t-il en la fixant.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le jeune homme se leva alors en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa fille.

- « Il faut que j'aille la changer et puis je la mettrais dans son berceau » déclara-t-il

- « Très bien » lança Océane en souriant « Je vais aller m'allonger un peu… Tu viendras me rejoindre ? J'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras moi aussi »

Sirius lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui promis de la rejoindre le plus tôt possible. Il monta alors les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre d'enfant dont la porte était ornée d'une petite pancarte en bois où l'inscription ''Lalyh'' s'étalait en lettres roses. Avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas la réveiller, Sirius changea la petite. Il était devenu un véritable expert. Si au début, il était un peu réticent à l'idée de changer les couches souillées, il avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Océane lui ayant clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne s'en chargerait pas seule. Lalyh grogna un peu lorsqu'il lui remit son petit pyjama. Craignant de l'avoir réveillé, Sirius attendit un moment en grimaçant mais finalement se détendit, la petite étant retomber sans attendre dans un profond sommeil. Il soupira doucement et caressa son poing du bout de son doigt en souriant avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il la posa alors délicatement dans son petit berceau. Il la contempla un moment dormir en se répétant qu'il était sans doute l'homme le plus heureux du monde et sortit de la chambre par la petite porte qui menait directement dans la sienne.

Océane était déjà allongée dans leur lit, les yeux à moitié clos. Sirius ôta ses chaussures et son pantalon et vint se glisser à ses côtés. Il l'enlaça tendrement et la vit sourire. Elle se cala contre lui en soupirant. Il l'embrassa doucement et la regarda. Elle avait l'air exténuée, quoi de plus normal. Depuis trois semaines maintenant, Lalyh était concrètement entré dans leur vie et être parent était un métier à plein temps. Mais ni Océane, ni Sirius ne s'en plaignait bien au contraire. Leur bonheur était complet.

Sirius sentit que Océane se rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Il avait une furieuse envie d'aller plus loin qu'un simple câlin, mais ils n'avaient pas encore repris leur vie intime d'avant l'accouchement. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, il savait qu'elle redoutait encore un peu ce moment. Il restait donc très sage, en se disant que de toutes façons, ils auraient le reste de leur vie pour rattraper ses quelques semaines d'abstinence. Cela ne lui coûtait moins qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Pouvoir s'endormir dans en la serrant contre lui, lui suffisait déjà largement.

- « Sirius » souffla alors la jeune femme

- « Oui ? »

- « Je t'aime »

Sirius se mit alors à sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- « Moi aussi » répondit-il.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de sourire.

- « Et tu devrais surtout dormir, tu as des cernes monstrueuses » continua le jeune homme en caressant du bout des doigts le dessous des yeux de la jeune femme.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Océane ne s'était pas vraiment reposée, et cela malgré le fait que Sirius ai fait tout son possible pour l'aider.

- « Mais si elle se réveille… » protesta-t-elle faiblement, ses yeux ayant du mal à rester ouvert.

- « Le bébé-tranmetteur est en marche, on l'entendra ma belle. De toute façon, la chambre est juste à côté et

Kana à l'oreille » murmura-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux « Tu as besoin de repos, on a besoin de repos. Cette petite sieste nous fera du bien »

Océane hocha la tête, rassurée et sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur dans lequel Sirius ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assise dans une chaise longue, à l'ombre d'un grand parasol, Lily observait avec bonheur Harry courir dans le jardin avec Ron, Sirius à leurs trousses. Les petits garçons riaient de joie et allèrent se cacher derrière les jambes de James qui observait son meilleur ami d'un regard faussement sévère. Les deux hommes éclatèrent alors de rire et d'un commun accord se jetèrent dans une folle course avec les deux petits garçons qui se mirent à rire de plus belle.

- « Rappelles moi de qui on fête l'anniversaire ? Qui a deux ans déjà ? Sirius et James ? » demanda avec amusement Océane qui était assise près d'elle, Lalyh dans les bras.

Lily pouffa de rire.

- « J'aime les voir comme ça… » reprit Océane en souriant

Lily hocha la tête. James et Sirius étaient maintenant allongé dans l'herbe assaillit par Harry et les six frères Weasley, tous engagés dans une monstrueuse bataille d'où des rires et des cris s'élevaient joyeusement. Le seul enfant à ne pas participer au jeu était le petit Neville qui, accrochée à la jambe de sa grand-mère semblait plus effrayé qu'autre chose.

Molly Weasley se leva alors de la chaise où elle était assise pour venir les rejoindre. Elle tenait la main de la petite Ginny qui avait fait ses premiers pas quelques jours plus tôt et dont la démarche restait encore incertaine.

- « Ils ont l'air de tous bien s'amuser… » lança-t-elle en s'installant près d'elle et en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux. « C'est une belle journée d'anniversaire pour Harry »

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent en souriant.

- « Mais que fait Arthur ? » demanda alors Molly vaguement inquiète en se retournant vers la maison dans l'espoir de le voir sans doute arriver.

- « Où est-il ? » demanda Océane en replaçant le petit chapeau de sa fille qui dormait tranquillement

- « Il devait voir Remus et le professeur Dumbledore» répondit alors Molly.

- « Ils ne devraient plus trop tarder je pense » lança Lily doucement.

Charly arriva alors vers elles en courant. Il s'arrêta juste à leurs pieds, rouge, essoufflé et en sueur.

- « Est-ce que… on peut… aller se baigner ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle avant de jeter un regard d'envie à la piscine dont l'eau bleue scintillait au soleil.

Lily jeta un regard à Molly qui ne savait visiblement pas trop quoi répondre. James vint alors les rejoindre.

- « Si on leur jette à tous des sorts de flottaison et que Sirius et moi allons avec eux, ça devrait pouvoir être faisable non ? » demanda-t-il pour appuyer la demande du petit garçon.

Tout cela ressemblait fort à une machination.

- « D'accord » répondit alors Molly Weasley « Mais attention, à la moindre dispute où si l'un d'entre vous n'est pas sage, vous sortez tous et tout de suite ! Suis-je claire ? »

- « Oui Maman ! » s'écria alors le petit garçon qui repartit en courant en direction de ses frères pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- « Vous serez prudent » recommanda Lily à son mari

- « Compte sur nous… » lui répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser avant de rejoindre le petit groupe en ôtant son T-shirt d'un geste décidé.

- « On ferais bien de s'éloigner un peu du bord de la piscine » suggéra alors Océane en se levant.

Elle fut imitée par Molly et Lily. Augusta vint les rejoindre, Sirius ayant réussit à convaincre Neville de venir se baigner avec eux.

- « C'est une très belle journée » lança-t-elle en faisant apparaître une chaise pour elle à l'ombre du parasol. « Merci encore de nous avoir invité »

- « Je vous en prie » lui répondit Lily « Après tout, c'est aussi un peu la journée d'anniversaire de Neville »

- « Et oui, cela fait déjà deux ans… » soupira Augusta « Hier, nous avons déjeuner en famille, mais je pense que la véritable fête pour lui, c'est aujourd'hui »

- « Je n'ai pas vu ces deux ans passé » déclara Océane en souriant

- « Il s'est passé tellement de chose » soupira Lily

- « Non ! » s'écrièrent les trois femmes en même temps.

Lily se mit à sourire.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Tu ne vas pas commencer à penser à des choses tristes le jour de l'anniversaire de ton fils ! Alors les phrases du genre ''il s'est passé tellement de chose'' tu oublies tout de suite ! » la gronda Océane soutenu par les regards sévères de Molly et Augusta.

- « D'accord ! C'est bon ! » s'amusa Lily en leur adressant un grand sourire.

Un gigantesque bruit d'eau se fit alors entendre. Les quatre femmes se tournèrent alors la piscine dans laquelle James et Sirius, de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse rattrapais les enfants qui se jetaient depuis le bord en riant. Les plus grands prenant le plus d'élan possible et faisant en sorte de faire d'énormes vagues. Les plus petits se contentaient de se jeter du bord de la piscine et jamais trop loin des adultes qui les rattrapais de toute façon. L'endroit où elles s'étaient installées auparavant était inondé.

- « Nous avons bien fait de nous éloigner… » constata simplement Molly en souriant.

Réveillée par le bruit des éclaboussures et des rires, Lalyh se mit alors à pleurer. En soupirant, Océane se leva pour la bercer un peu.

- « Installe là à l'intérieur et demande à Dobby de veiller sur elle » suggéra Lily

- « Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien le faire si c'est moi qui le lui demande ? » demanda la jeune femme qui continuait à se balancer doucement de droite à gauche pour calmer sa fille.

- « Oui, Dobby est toujours prêt à rendre service. Mais au pire dis-lui que l'ordre vient de moi »

Océane hocha la tête d'un ai entendu et Lily regarda son amie s'éloigner vers la demeure en souriant.

- « Cette enfant est vraiment un beau bébé » lança alors Augusta

- « Oui, et elle a l'air sage, je ne l'ai pas entendu beaucoup pleurer » ajouta Molly

- « C'est vraiment un amour de bébé » acquiesça Lily en souriant.

- « Heureusement que cela se passe bien pour le premier ! Combien de mes amies ont eu tellement de mal avec leur premier bébé qu'elles n'en ont pas fait d'autre ! » soupira Molly en retenant fermement Ginny qui souhaitait de toutes ses petites forces aller ses frères dans la piscine et qui les regardait avec envie.

Les trois femmes observèrent alors un moment les garçons s'amuser. Molly grognait de temps en temps quand ses fils aînés tentaient des pirouettes, ce qui faisait sourire Lily et Augusta.

- « Devinez qui arrive ! » lança alors derrière elle la voix amusée de Océane.

Les trois femmes se retournèrent et aperçurent Remus, Arthur et le professeur Dumbledore accompagnant la jeune femme.

- « Enfin ! » s'exclama alors Molly qui paraissait réellement soulagée de voir revenir son époux.

Arthur se contenta de venir se placer derrière elle en souriant, caressant au passage les cheveux roux de sa fille. Lily vit alors le professeur Dumbledore s'approcher d'elle avec un paquet cadeau rouge vif.

- « C'est pour Harry » précisa-t-il avant de faire apparaître un nouveau paquet, orange cette fois qu'il tendit à Augusta « Et celui-ci pour Neville »

- « Merci infiniment professeur » murmura Lily en souriant

- « Il ne fallait pas Albus ! » lança quand à elle Augusta en souriant également.

- « Puisque tout le monde est là maintenant, si nous passions au gâteau ! » proposa Molly en souriant

- « Il est au chocolat ? » demanda Océane avec envie

- « Evidemment ! » s'amusa Molly en se levant et en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette une immense table un peu plus loin. « Sortez de l'eau les garçons ! »

Tournant la tête dans sa direction alors qu'elle faisait apparaître l'immense gâteau au chocolat, les six garçons Weasley sortirent immédiatement de l'eau, suivit de très prêt par Harry, Neville, James et Sirius. De grandes et moelleuses serviettes de bain firent alors leur apparition, et tous se séchèrent à la hâte, les plus grands aidant les plus petits, pour pouvoir rejoindre la table où Lily, Océane, Augusta, Molly, Arthur, et le professeur Dumbledore les attendaient. Sirius, les cheveux encore trempés, vint embrasser Océane

- « Où est Lalyh ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant près d'elle

- « A l'intérieur avec Dobby » répondit simplement la jeune femme en essuyant une goutte qui perlait sur la joue de son amoureux.

Lily sentit à cet instant là deux bras humide lui encerclé la taille et des lèvres fraîches se poser sur son cou. Elle sursauta un peu. En souriant, James vint s'asseoir près d'elle et prit Harry sur ses genoux.

Deux bougies furent allumées sur le gâteau qui fut placé devant le petit garçon.

- « Il faut souffler mon chéri » lança James en approchant le petit garçon des deux petites flammes qui dansaient sous la légère brise.

En souriant, Harry souffla un bon coup, mais manqua les bougies. Sans se décourager, il recommença et grâce à l'aide discrète de son papa parvint à les éteindre. Tout le monde se mit alors à applaudir. Puis se fut au tour de Neville de souffler ses bougies, puis celui de Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Fred et George qui devancèrent Charly, Charly et Bill, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Tous eurent alors droit à une grande part de gâteau et personne ne se fit prier pour la dévorer.

Assise au bout de la tablée, Lily regardait tout ce petit monde en souriant. Deux ans, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle était Maman. Elle revivait la naissance de son fils avec une précision étonnante. Elle revoyait tout. L'air émerveillé de James la première fois qu'il avait vu son fils, ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque la guérisseuse l'avait déposé sur son ventre, le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit à serrer dans ses bras la preuve vivante de l'amour qui les liait James et elle. Elle sentit alors la main de James s'enlacer à la sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui, il la regardait en souriant. Elle se leva alors et alla serrer très fort Harry contre elle.

- « Je t'aime mon ange » souffla-t-elle en embrassant le front de son fils, seule partie de son visage non recouverte de chocolat.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de replonger allègrement sa petite cuillère dans sa part de gâteau. Lily l'imita alors, sa main toujours dans celle de James.

Puis une fois tout le monde repus, ce fut le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Le professeur Dumbledore avait offert à Neville et Harry un livre de contes moldu. Alors que Neville semblait captivé par son exemplaire de « Jack et le haricot magique », Harry se désintéressa rapidement du « valeureux petit cordonnier » pour dévorer une bonne partie des chocogrenouilles offertes par la famille Weasley, regarder d'un air ravi la bouée en forme de calamar géant de Remus, être un peu déçu de la robe de sorcier offerte par Augusta, et admirer le petit dragon à roulette que Sirius et Océane lui avait offert. Mais ce qui le passionna le plus fut sans conteste le balai que son père avait enfin pu lui offrir. Adapté à sa taille, sécurisé au maximum, il était vraiment magnifique. James et Sirius se firent pas prier pour le lui faire essayer. Puis Ron voulut également en faire un tour et tous se retrouvèrent au fond du jardin à voler à tour de rôle. La main posée sur son ventre, Lily les regardait en souriant. Océane vint la rejoindre.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle simplement

- « C'est une excellente journée, je suis heureuse de le voir heureux et si plein de vie » souffla Lily

- « Tant mieux » répondit son amie en posant sa main sur son bras.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant doucement.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante deux : Un prénom d'ange**

_« Un prénom si tendre,  
Un vrai prénom d'ange »_

_Diam's (Marine)_

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Remus planchait sur ce dossier. Il avait beau le retourner dans tous les sens et faire preuve de toute l'ouverture d'esprit possible, il ne lui semblait pas prudent de financer l'ouverture d'un centre de remise en forme pour gnome de jardin. Il referma donc le dossier d'un air las et inscrivit un gros ''NON'' sur la couverture. Il poussa le dossier en soupirant avant de s'étirer un peu. Il entendit la porte d'entrée de ''Jasire'' s'ouvrir grâce au petit tintement. Il entendit la voix de Lucrécia accueillir quelqu'un. Il prit sans plus attendre un nouveau dossier. C'était James qui recevait les clients aujourd'hui. Sirius étant encore auprès d'Océane pour profiter de sa petite Lalyh, Remus s'occupait donc de la moitié des dossiers de son ami. Il entama donc la lecture du rapport. Quelques instants plus tard, trois coups brefs furent frappés à sa porte, il releva la tête et aperçut alors celle de James apparaître dans l'embrasure.

- « Je te dérange ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Non » répondit Remus en souriant

- « Tant mieux, je peux te demander un service ? »

- « Bien sur ! »

James ouvrit alors la porte en grand, laissant apparaître Lily qui avait l'air boudeuse. Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau, mais la jeune femme ne le suivit pas.

- « J'attends des clients d'un moment à l'autre et Lily ne veut pas rester toute seule. Ca t'embête si elle reste dans ton bureau ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Remus le regarda en souriant.

- « Bien sur, je serais ravi de tenir compagnie à Lily… Mais pourquoi fait-elle cette tête là ? »

- « Elle est d'une humeur horrible ! » soupira James, toujours à voix basse craignant sans doute que sa femme ne l'entende.

Remus se mit alors à sourire de plus belle.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille sur elle » déclara-t-il alors voyant que son ami attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- « Merci mon vieux ! Je te le revaudrais ! » lui assura James en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Avec amusement, Remus le vit alors s'approcher de sa femme. Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

- « Tu vois, tu vas rester avec Remus » murmura-t-il

- « Mais c'est avec toi que je voulais être ! » bougonna-t-elle

- « Je sais mon cœur, mais j'ai du travail, je reçois des clients » s'expliqua le jeune homme qui semblait tout de même un brin agacé.

Lily lui jeta un dernier regard, posa un baiser sur sa joue et entra dans le bureau. James referma la porte après avoir adresser un petit signe de la main. Remus se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur chaque joue de son amie et l'invita à s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil qui était plus confortable.

- « Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il gentiment en rapprochant une chaise pour s'installer près d'elle.

- « Bof » répondit la jeune femme en se laissant aller en arrière. « Je me sens d'humeur changeante, j'ai horreur de ça ! »

Remus se mit à rire doucement.

- « Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Chez les Weasley. Molly s'est proposée de me le garder pour la journée afin que je puisse me reposer » répondit la jeune femme

- « Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas au bord de ta piscine en train de te reposer ? » demanda Remus

Lily soupira et se redressa un peu dans le fauteuil.

- « Je n'arrive pas à me détendre, il y a trop de choses qui me stresse ! » répliqua-t-elle

Remus la regarda un moment d'un air surpris

- « Tu comprends » reprit la jeune femme « On a pas encore trouvé de prénom pour le bébé ! »

Le jeune homme se mit alors sourire. Si le problème n'était qu'un prénom, il n'était pas insoluble.

- « Mais la naissance n'est prévue que dans un mois, il y a encore du temps ! » lança-t-il

- « C'est exactement ce que dit James ! » marmonna Lily « Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que moi j'ai envie qu'on lui trouve rapidement son prénom ! »

- « Si, si ! Je comprends très bien » lui assura Remus en souriant « James et toi vous en avez déjà parlé, non ? »

- « Si, mais on a pas réussit à se mettre d'accord ! » grogna-t-elle.

Tous les deux restèrent un moment silencieux, mais Remus sentait que la jeune femme voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait. Il la regarda avec un sourire encourageant et Lily se lança.

- « Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à trouver un prénom ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Remus se sentit alors un peu gêné.

- « Mais Lily, tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt à James et toi de… »

- « Oh Remus ! Je t'en prie après tout… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

- « Après tout quoi ? » demanda Remus

- « Je ne suis pas censée te le dire… » commença la jeune femme « Tu connais James, il voulait que… Mais tant pis… Remus, James et moi on voudrait que tu sois le parrain de notre bébé ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant. Il se retenait à grand peine de rire. Quelques heures auparavant, James était venu le voir pour lui annoncer la même chose en spécifiant bien que Lily ne devait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il venait de faire car elle tenait à ce qu'ils le lui demande ensemble. Décidément, ces deux là ne cesseraient jamais de l'amuser. Remus prit alors une très grande inspiration et donna à Lily la même réponse que celle qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami.

- « Je serais ravi d'être le parrain de mademoiselle Potter, et je ne dirais pas à James que tu me l'as demandé »

- « Merci beaucoup ! » souffla la jeune femme en se jetant dans ces bras « Et puisque tu es son parrain, tu peux bien m'aider à trouver son prénom ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement et s'éloigna d'elle doucement.

- « Je ne connais pas beaucoup de prénom… » prévint-il en souriant

- « Il y a déjà Kathleen… » le taquina Lily

Remus lui tira la langue, la faisant éclater de rire.

- « J'aime beaucoup Prunille » lança-t-il alors

Lily sembla réfléchir un moment puis, prenant un morceau de parchemin et une plume et nota le prénom.

- « Je le garde pour le cas où on ne trouverait pas mieux » expliqua-t-elle

Ils passèrent ensuite plus de quatre vingt minutes à éplucher des calendriers, et à réfléchir à des centaines de prénoms féminins. Mais Lily était redoutable aucun prénom ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Remus se mit à soupirer.

- « On va finir par l'appeler Lily junior ! » soupira la jeune femme un peu dépitée

- « Je suis sure que James serais ravi d'avoir une nouvelle Lily, mais faisons preuve d'originalité… Appelons là Jameselle ! »

Lily grimaça violemment avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Quelle horreur ! » lança-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Ravi de la voir de bonne humeur, Remus continua

- « On va faire comme ça ! James aura une fille qui s'appellera Jameselle, et si j'en ai une un jour... elle s'appellera Remelle ! »

Cela ne l'engageait à rien, Remus ne comptait pas avoir d'enfant. Lily riait toujours

- « Et la prochaine fille de Sirius… » continua-t-elle les yeux brillants « Ce sera Siri… »

Elle s'arrêta net.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond

- « Quoi ? » lança Remus, surpris

- « Syrielle ! Syrielle Potter ! C'est adorable ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant et en frappant des mains.

Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Syrielle était un très joli prénom. Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Il faut que je le dise à James ! » déclara alors la jeune femme en s'approchant de la porte rapidement.

Remus la laissa faire, réalisant trop tard que son ami était en rendez-vous avec des clients.

- « Lily ! » l'appela-t-il, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait quitté le bureau.

Il se leva alors pour aller la rejoindre, mais il n'eut que le temps de la voir entrer dans le bureau de James. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

- « James, il faut absolument que je te parle ! » lança-t-elle en souriant à son mari.

Remus entra à son tour dans le bureau et d'un signe discret, montra à son ami qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. James qui justement c'était levé d'un air grave sembla se détendre un peu.

- « Monsieur Delz, Monsieur Kiever, laissez moi vous présentez mon épouse Lily et mon associé Remus Lupin » commença James comme si de rien n'était « Lily, Remus, messieurs Deltz et Kiever qui sont venu nous voir pour que nous les aidions à monter une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch »

Il y eut un rapide échange de civilités puis Lily insista une nouvelle fois pour parler à son mari.

- « Mais je travaille » protesta gentiment James en souriant à sa femme.

Lily soupira fortement.

- « Vas avec elle James, je vais faire patienter nos clients quelques instants » lança alors Remus en souriant.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et prenant la main de son mari l'entraîna un peu à l'écart. Tout en faisant la conversation aux messieurs installés devant lui, Remus jetait de discrets coups d'œil à ses amis. Lily parla un moment, puis James se mit à sourire largement et la prit dans ses bras lui murmurant quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux souriaient largement. Lily regagna rapidement la porte tandis que James, s'approchant de Remus et lui lança sans réfléchir.

- « Ta filleule s'appellera Syrielle »

Remus le regarda avec amusement tandis que le visage de James se figeait.

- « TU LUI AVAIS DEJA DIS QU'IL SERAIT LE PARRAIN ! » s'écria Lily en plaçant ses deux poings sur ses hanches.

Ne retenant qu'à grand peine le fou rire qui le gagnait, Remus s'excusa auprès de leurs clients qui regardaient les époux Potter d'un air abasourdi et entraîna Lily hors du bureau.

- « Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Potter ! » cria Lily à travers la porte close avant de se retourner.

Remus la regardait d'un air faussement sévère.

- « Toi aussi tu me l'a dit sans le lui dire ! » lui rappela-t-il

Il vit la jeune femme baisser les yeux un peu honteuse.

- « Tu as raison, je vais aller m'excuser… »

- « Non, non, non ! Tu lui parleras quand il aura terminé » répliqua Remus en souriant

Lily releva la tête, elle souriait également.

- « Tu as raison ! » déclara-t-elle en retournant dans le bureau de son ami.

Remus la regarda s'éloigna en souriant. Quoi qu'on en dise, James et Lily l'amuseraient toujours autant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Mais respire avant de replonger ! » lança James en souriant et en soulevant son fils de sorte à ce qu'il soit totalement hors de l'eau.

Le petit garçon toussa un peu, puis pris une grande inspiration avant d'éclater de rire. James le fit alors redescendre et le cala contre lui.

- « Tu es totalement fou mon bonhomme ! » murmura-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui s'étaient retrouvés plaqués sur son front.

Le petit garçon se débattit alors vivement, il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans l'eau. James le remit donc dans sa grande bouée en forme de calamar géant. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui et le regarda alors battre de toutes ses forces ses petites jambes pour tenter de le rejoindre.

- « C'est bien, c'est très bien mon chéri ! » l'encouragea James en tendant une main que Harry attrapa alors.

James le tira sur toute la longueur de la piscine et le petit garçon se mit à rire aux éclats. Il eut un petit moment de panique lorsque son père disparut sous la surface de l'eau mais se mit à applaudir quand il refit surface provoquant des vagues qui faisaient tanguer son calamar-bouée.

- « Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! »

James tourna la tête pour apercevoir celui qui venait parler.

- « Tonton Sirius ! » s'exclama alors Harry en frappant l'eau de ses petites mains, éclaboussant tout autour de lui.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ''plouf'', Sirius avait ôté ses vêtements et plongé dans l'eau, manquant de peu de faire chavirer son filleul qui semblait s'amuser au plus haut point. James vit son meilleur ami ressortir de l'eau, les cheveux collés sur son front.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Tout le monde dort chez moi et je crevais de chaud ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta femme ? »

- « Elle se repose aussi ! »

Il vit alors Sirius attirer le calamar-bouée de lui et en sortir Harry qu'il regarda en souriant.

- « Tu veux sauter ma petite crevette ? » demanda-t-il en posant le petit garçon sur le rebord

- « Méfie toi ! » le prévint simplement James avant que son fils ne saute dans l'eau.

Sirius rattrapa Harry qui coulait doucement et le sortit simplement de l'eau. Mais le petit garçon aimait tellement ce jeu qu'à peine sa tête entra dans l'air, il la replongea dans l'eau.

- « Hé ! » s'écria Sirius en le soulevant rapidement au dessus de sa tête « Mais il ne respire pas ! »

- « Exactement ! » répondit James en souriant tandis que Harry haletait au dessus de la tête de son parrain.

- « Mais il lui manque une case ! » s'amusa Sirius en ramenant Harry dans l'eau.

Sans plus attendre, le petit garçon replongea violemment sa tête dans l'eau.

- « Il est fou ! » s'amusa Sirius en le faisant ressortir et en s'assurant cette fois qu'il respirait correctement.

James le regardait tous les deux en souriant. Il plongea alors la tête dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir et la ressortit rapidement.

- « James ! Réflexes ! » hurla alors Sirius

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de se qui se passait, il entendit un énorme bruit d'éclaboussure et dû attraper Harry qui commençait à couler. Sirius venait de lui envoyer le petit garçon. James sortit de l'eau son fils qui éclata de rire, ce qui amusa beaucoup James.

- « Acore ! Acore ! » criait le petit garçon d'un air ravi.

Se résignant, James lança un regard amusé à son ami.

- « Sirius ? »

- « Vas-y je suis prêt ! » déclara le jeune homme.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi à ce qu'il baptisèrent ''Lance Harry''. Le petit garçon riait aux éclats. Les deux hommes eurent un peu peur en le voyant boire sa première tasse, mais Harry en redemandait encore et toujours plus, donc ils continuèrent à s'amuser.

Ils n'arrêtèrent qu'en entendant la voix de Lily qui les appelait.

- « Vous êtes là ! A quoi est-ce que vous jouiez ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans le jardin.

- « A rien ! » répondirent les deux garçons dans un parfait ensemble, mais James savait que sa femme se serrait pas dupe.

Lily se rapprocha du bord de la piscine, vers Sirius qui tenait Harry dans ses bras. Le petit garçon était essoufflé et plus échevelé que jamais.

- « Il commence à avoir les lèvres bleues… » constata simplement la jeune femme « Il va falloir le faire sortir »

James s'approcha alors de Sirius, récupéra Harry qui protestait et sortit de l'eau. Lily les enveloppa d'une grande serviette et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Alors que James séchait son fils qui grognait, Sirius proposa à Lily de le rejoindre. La jeune femme sembla hésiter.

- « Vas-y mon cœur, je m'occupe de Harry » déclara alors James en se séchant à son tour.

Il la regarda alors s'éloigner vers la maison où elle allait se changer. Il entreprit alors de sécher sa tignasse.

- « Harry non ! » lança soudain Sirius.

James ôta la serviette de sa tête juste à temps pour voir son fils qui tentait de sauter dans le bassin. Il alla le récupérer, fut obliger à contre cœur de lui donner une petite tape sur la main et de lui expliquer encore une fois qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se promener au bord de l'eau car c'était dangereux. Il récupéra alors sa baguette et réactiva la limite d'âge qu'il avait enlevé pour pouvoir se baigner avec Harry. Vexé le petit garçon se mit à bouder, mais, même si cela crevait le cœur de James, il ne céda pas et le laissa dans son coin. Lily revint alors en maillot de bain et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine.

- « Par Merlin ! C'est un véritable bonheur ! » souffla-t-elle avant de plonger sa tête à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit sa tête de l'eau, Sirius se mit à l'éclabousser violemment. James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui désormais regardait avec envie sa mère tremper son parrain par vengeance.

Rapidement, Lily et Sirius se calmèrent.

- « Tu reprends quand Sirius ? » demanda Lily en se rapprochant du bord de la piscine où James était assis laissant ses jambes tremper dans l'eau.

- « Demain ! » soupira le jeune homme « J'espère que vous m'avez organisez des rendez-vous à l'extérieur ! » lança-t-il alors à l'encontre de James

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu as des centaines de dossiers à vérifier demain ! Tu feras les visites d'ici quelques jours ! »

- « C'est honteux ! Je m'absente à peine et voilà qu'on me file les corvées ! » lança Sirius d'un air faussement outré.

James se mit à rire doucement, Lily était venue se caler entre ses jambes et il jouait avec quelques unes de ses mèches mouillées.

- « Tu es partit six semaines Sirius, c'est aux autres de se reposer un peu maintenant ! » déclara-t-il doucement

- « Parce que tu crois que je me suis reposé ! » s'amusa le jeune homme

James lui lança un regard amusé.

- « Tu comptes t'arrêter quand toi ? » demanda alors Sirius

- « Je ne sais pas trop, on a pas encore vraiment décidé » déclara James en embrassant le dessus du crâne de sa femme

- « Mais j'aimerais bien que tu t'arrêtes au moins une semaine avant la date prévue pour la naissance » murmura Lily

- « Ce qui nous laisse trois longues semaines ! » répondit James en souriant « Trois semaines pour boucler mes dossiers en cours ! »

- « Tu fais quoi en ce moment ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je m'occupe de deux hommes qui montent une petite équipe de Quidditch ! D'ici quelques jours j'irai les voir sur le stade pour vérifier si on ne s'est pas trompé en investissant dans leur projet ! »

- « Oh, je te vois venir James ! Sous prétexte que tu vas voir des clients, tu ira voir des matchs de Quidditch pendant ton temps de travail ! » lança Lily

- « N'importe quoi ! J'irai juste voir un entraînement ! Les matches se font le week-end ! »

- « Et les places seront gratuites ? » demanda Sirius

- « Il y a de fortes chances ! »

- « J'aime ce travail ! » soupira Sirius en souriant.

James se mit à rire doucement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Bartémius Croupton Sr attendait nerveusement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens et il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleures solutions. Après tout Albus Dumbledore était le seul sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait. Et il se trouvait dans une situation extrêmement dramatique.

Il avait fait échapper d'Azkaban un dangereux mangemort qu'il avait soumis de longues semaines à l'Impérium avant que se dernier arrive à combattre son emprise, prévenir les siens et s'enfuir en volant sa baguette. En repensant à tout cela, un frisson parcourut Barty qui cacha son visage dans ses mains. Désespéré, il était un homme désespéré. Il entendit alors derrière lui le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre doucement, le faisant sursauter. Depuis la disparition de son fils, il était devenu extrêmement paranoïaque, craignant par-dessus tout que son fils chercher à se venger de lui.

- « Minerva m'a dit que vous m'attendiez ici » commença la voix calme du professeur Dumbledore. « Elle a précisé que c'était important »

- « Ca l'est, Albus ! Ca l'est ! » lui assura Croupton en se levant pour aller lui serrer la main.

- « Vous m'inquiétez Barty » souffla Dumbledore en l'invitant à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, lui-même regagnant son fauteuil directorial.

Barty se laissa tomber sur son siège et croisa ses mains qui se mirent à trembler violemment sous la pression qui ne le quittait plus depuis plusieurs jours. Il releva la tête et aperçut le directeur de Poudlard le fixé avec inquiétude. D'un signe de tête encourageant il l'invita à se confier. Ne pouvant plus reculer et n'en ayant surtout plus la force, Barty se lança.

- « Albus, j'ai commis la pire erreur de toute ma vie et j'ai sans doute mis des centaines d'innocent en danger, vous êtes le seul à qui je puisse me confier ! »

- « Je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous donc fait de si terrible ? »

- « Mon fils ! » souffla Barty

Le professeur Dumbledore ferma un moment les yeux et les ouvrir à nouveau. Ils étaient teintés de compassion, mais Barty ne voulait de sa compassion ! Il voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait été lâche et combien sa faiblesse allait causer la perte de personnes innocentes !

- « J'ai appris son décès dans les journaux, je suis vraiment navré et je comprend que cela à dû être une terrible épreuve pour vous »

- « NON ! Non, ma femme… » tenta alors désespérément Barty

- « J'ai apris pour elle aussi, et je sais combien vous l'aimiez. Je comprend que… »

- « NON ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! » hurla alors Barty « Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'ai fait ! Mon fils n'est pas mort Albus, il est vivant ! »

Il plongea alors son regard dans celui du professeur qui l'observait d'un air dénué d'émotion.

- « Il n'est pas mort Albus ! Je l'ai fait évader !Blandine et moi l'avons fait évader » continua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le professeur se releva un moment et fit quelques pas. Barty crut un moment décelé de l'inquiétude dans le regard du vieux sorcier mais pensa bien vite qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un reflet car quand il le regarda plus attentivement, son visage était impassible.

- « Comment ? » demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix calme.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Barty lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails, depuis ce fameux soir où Blandine lui avait demandé s'il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle puisse mourir heureuse et où il avait accepté de commettre cet acte odieux.

Dumbledore l'écoutait religieusement sans prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsqu'il eut finit son récit, il fit à nouveau quelques pas dans la pièce, passa sa main dans sa très longue barbe blanche et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il avait l'air las. Barty n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot.

- « Il est donc retourner chez les mangemorts » souffla simplement Dumbledore d'un air pensif « Pensez vous qu'il est pu déjà entrer en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Albus, je ne sais pas ! »

- « Je suppose que vous n'en avez parlé à personne »

- « Je ne suis plus sortit de chez moi depuis ce soir là, sauf pour aller m'acheter une nouvelle baguette pour pouvoir libérer mon elfe de sa stupéfixion et ce soir même pour venir vous voir. J'ai envoyé mes instructions au Ministère par hibou et je n'ouvre plus la porte à quiconque ! »

- « Vous avez bien fait » lui assura le professeur Dumbledore.

Ces quelques mots firent un bien fou à Barty qui se sentit alors revivre un peu.

- « Mais, je me pose une question » continua le professeur « Pourquoi êtes vous venu vous confiez à moi ? »

- « Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance, et vous êtes le seul sorcier que Vous-Savez-Qui craigne ! Après tout, vous avez vaincu Grindewald ! »

Albus Dumbledore esquissa un faible sourire et répondit très calmement

- « C'était il y a longtemps, et je me fais vieux ! Je ne serais pas le héro de cette guerre ci »

Barty le trouva bien énigmatique mais oublia bien vite. La seule chose qui lui importait était que Dumbledore lui dise quoi faire.

- « Albus ! Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de tout ceci ! »

- « Je dirais que cela pose et posera de nombreux problème, mais mon soucis principal est votre sécurité.

- « Ma… ma sécurité ! » balbutia Barty

- « Oui » reprit calmement le professeur « Etant donné que votre fils, et par conséquent Lord Voldemort, pense que vous et votre elfe êtes les seuls témoins de son évasion. Il est donc primordial de vous protéger. »

Barty se sentit alors faiblir et pâlir. Il était désormais la ligne de mire des mangemorts.

- « Je vous propose donc modestement de vous héberger dans mon école. Je doute que Voldemort puisse y tenter une attaque de front et surtout je doute qu'il pense à venir vous chercher ici »

Barty eut un frisson en entendant le nom maudit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- « Mais mes affaires, mon travail… »

- « J'enverrais des hommes de confiance chercher votre elfes et quelques unes de vos affaires. Tant que vous demeurerez ici, je vous demanderai d'être extrêmement discret. Je préférerais que très peu de personne sache que vous êtes notre hôte. Quelques uns de mes professeurs en qui j'ai toute confiance uniquement. »

- « Et le Ministère ? »

- « Je ne crois pas utile de mettre le Ministre au courant Barty » lui assura Dumbledore « Nous ferons tout pour ne pas vous attirez d'ennui »

- « Mais il faut l'arrêter et le remettre en prison ! »

- « Je chargerais Maugrey de tout ceci, il est discret et très efficace. Il fera tout pour le retrouver »

Barty se demanda un moment à quel titre le professeur Dumbledore pouvait demander à un auror du Ministère, et même au meilleur auror du Ministère, d'effectuer une enquête à titre personnel. Mais finalement cela lui importait peu du moment que son fils soit arrêté.

- « Mais s'il venait à faire une apparition publique ! » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix angoissée.

- « Il ne le fera pas ! » lui assura une nouvelle fois le vieux professeur « Votre fils est un atout trop précieux pour que Voldemort puisse se permettre de ne pas l'exploiter ! Après tout, avoir un de ses fidèles qui est censé être mort est un avantage énorme »

Barty eut un peu de mal à déglutir.

- « Ma vie est fichu ! » souffla-t-il atterré

- « Allons Barty ! Ne dites pas de telles choses. Vous êtes déjà venu m'en parlez, c'est une excellente chose »

Barty soupira et ferma les yeux.

- « Pourquoi ai-je fais cela ? » gémit-il douloureusement

- « Par amour, Barty ! Nous sommes tous capable de tout par amour, du meilleur comme du pire ! » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

oo

o

**Note :** La chanson « Marine » de Diam's ne correspond pas du tout à l'esprit du chapitre, les deux petites phrases d'en tête mise à part… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante trois : Tu es née d'un rêve**

_« Tu es née d'un rêve, d'un trait de couleur,  
Un bout d'arc en ciel s'est posé sur mon coeur  
Je t'imaginais, tu vivais en moi  
Soudain tu parais, je m'approche, je te vois… »_

_Les demoiselles de Rochefort (ma seule chanson d'amour)_

James souriait largement. Tout ce passait comme il l'avait prévu. L'équipe de Quidditch amateur que Jasire venait de financer marchait très bien et il était ravi du rendez vous qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'entraîneur. Il faisait beau en cet après midi de la mi-août, il avait décidé de rentrer à pied en flânant un peu en chemin. Il se mit à sourire en pensant qu'à la fin de la semaine, il arrêterait de travailler pour pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à l'arrivée de sa fille. C'est d'excellente humeur qu'il arriva devant la porte de Jasire, où il entra un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Par Merlin ! James ! » s'écria alors Lucrécia en se levant, l'air inquiète

Etonné, le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Il allait lui demander ce qui se passait quand Sirius et Remus sortirent avec fracas de leur bureau respectif, l'air tout aussi inquiet que leur secrétaire.

- « Bon sang James ! Mais où tu étais ? On te cherchait partout ! » hurla Sirius en se jetant sur lui.

- « Je suis rentré à pied après mon rendez-vous pourquoi ? »

- « Océane vient de nous prévenir, Lily a été envoyé d'urgence à Ste Mangouste » expliqua Remus qui avait lui aussi beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

- « QUOI ! » hurla James qui prit instantanément un teint fantomatique.

- « Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle a appelé Océane qui est allé chez vous et qui l'a envoyé avec Dobby à Ste Mangouste » continua Remus « Le bébé arrive James » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air totalement perdu de son ami.

James se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. C'était impossible, la naissance de sa fille n'était prévue plus de deux semaines plus tard.

- « Mais enfin ! C'est trop tôt ! » hurla-t-il

- « On sait James, on sait » lança Sirius « Ecoute moi bien, Océane s'occupe de Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Dépêche toi d'aller à l'hôpital, Remus et moi on se débrouille pour finir rapidement ce qu'on a à faire et on te rejoint, d'accord ? »

Incapable de réfléchir correctement, James hocha la tête. Dans un état second, il rejoignit la cheminée, prit une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et articula le plus clairement possible « Ste Mangouste ». La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les visages tendus de ses amis et de Lucrécia.

Un léger choc lui annonça alors qu'il venait d'arriver. Sans prendre la peine d'essuyer la cendre qui le recouvrait il se précipita à l'accueil.

- « Ma femme vient d'arriver pour un accouchement » cria-t-il à la sorcière qui était assise derrière son bureau.

- « Bien sur, quel est son nom ? »

- « Potter, Lily Potter » répondit James

La jeune femme le regarda alors avec soulagement ce qui inquiéta encore plus le jeune homme.

- « Vous êtes James Potter ? Merlin merci, vous voilà enfin, on a cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas ! » répondit-elle en se levant.

James se sentit blêmir de plus en plus. Que ce passait-il avec sa femme ? L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Lily ou au bébé !

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

- « Venez ! » se contenta de lui répondre la jeune femme en l'entraînant à toutes allures à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Elle l'arrêta dans une chambre stérile. D'un sortilège, elle lui enleva toute la suie qui le recouvrait et lui fit enfiler une blouse, un bonnet. Elle lui jeta des sorts de désinfections. James se sentait de plus en plus mal. La jeune femme effectuait toutes ses opérations avec une très grande rapidité et plus que jamais James craignait pour sa femme et son enfant. Cela ne valait rien qui vaille. Il s'imaginait dans sa tête des scénarios plus ou moins catastrophique de tout ce qui était susceptible d'arriver. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, mais ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir, Lily avait sans doute besoin qu'il soit fort.

- « Dépêchons nous » lança la jeune sorcière en l'entraînant à nouveau dans un dédale de couloirs.

James qui n'avait jamais tant frôlé la crise de nerfs la suivait sans rien dire. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit alors un cri.

- « NON ! »

Cela le glaça d'effroi. C'était la voix de Lily. Par Merlin ! Que s'était-il passé ?

- « Vite, vite, vite » lança la jeune sorcière.

- « JE NE VEUX PAS ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE » continua la voix de Lily.

Elle semblait hors d'elle et cela fit encore plus peur à son mari.

- « Débrouillez vous ! » continua alors à hurler la future maman.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une petite porte. James s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand il entendit clairement une guérisseuse.

- « Voyons madame Potter, soyez raisonnable »

- « NON ! Je n'accoucherais pas tant que mon mari ne sera pas là ! »

- « Mais voyons, le bébé arrive ! »

- « Je ne veux pas qu'il rate la naissance de sa fille ! Débrouillez-vous, jetez moi un sort mais faite en sorte qu'elle ne naisse pas maintenant, par Merlin sinon je vous jette un sort dont vous me direz des nouvelles ! Il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit tant que mon mari ne sera pas là ! Je ne veux pas !» hurla Lily

James interrompit alors son mouvement pour ouvrir la porte, totalement estomaqué. C'était sa douce Lily qui hurlait ainsi ? C'était son adorable femme qui apostrophait si violemment une guérisseuse ?

- « Ce n'est pas possible, madame Potter. Le bébé arrive, nous ne pouvons pas attendre que… »

- « Je vous dit que je ne veux pas que ce bébé arrive maintenant, espèce de vieille… »

Il ouvrit alors la porte au moment où sa chère et douce Lily insultait copieusement la pauvre guérisseuse qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, manifestement, elle avait l'habitude. En le voyant, Lily se tut aussitôt. Elle pleurait de rage et de douleur et son front était trempé de sueur.

- « Je suis là » lança simplement James en se précipitant vers sa femme.

- « JAMES ! » s'écria la jeune femme en souriant, visiblement soulagé avant de prendre un air sévère et de lui frapper violemment le bras « Où tu étais ? Elle a faillit naître sans toi ! » hurla-t-elle

La guérisseuse jeta un coup d'œil compatissant à James qui se contenta de lui sourire. Elle quitta un moment la pièce en leur indiquant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

- « J'étais en rendez-vous à l'extérieur, je suis venu dès que j'ai su… Mais c'est trop tôt non ? »

- « Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Oh, James j'ai tellement peur ! Si jamais ce n'était pas normal ? »

Elle se mit alors à pleurer. James la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra autant qu'il pu. Lui aussi était très inquiet mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de l'avouer.

- « Je voulais que tu sois près de moi ! Je ne voulais pas le faire toute seule ! » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- « Chut, calme toi, tout va bien se passer, je suis là maintenant. Je suis sur que tout va très bien ce passer… »

Lily se mit alors à grimacer de douleur, les deux mains crispées sur son ventre. James se détacha d'elle et ôta les mains de sa femme de son ventre.

- « Détends toi et respire mon cœur. Respire surtout… »

- « J'ai mal… » sanglota-t-elle

- « Je sais mon cœur, je sais » lui assura James en caressant son front.

A cet instant la guérisseuse revint dans la pièce accompagnée d'un gynécomage.

- « Monsieur Potter, vous voilà enfin ! Elle n'a cessé de vous réclamer, elle a essayé d'interrompre toute seule de travail en refusant de se laisser aller, elle ne voulait pas accoucher sans vous » lança-t-il en lui serrant la main

- « J'avais cru comprendre » se contenta de répondre James qui ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus tendu un jour.

- « Heureusement que vous avez fini par arrivé, les guérisseuses devenaient folles, elle était déchaînée » continua le médicomage à l'attention de James qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

A côté de lui, Lily essayait tant bien que mal de prendre une respiration plus calme sans pour autant y parvenir.

- « Essayez de la calmer » lança le gynécomage à James alors qu'il enfilait une paire de gant.

James vint se placer tout près de Lily dont les yeux étaient encore très humides. Doucement, il les lui sécha et il prit sa main dans la sienne. De son bras libre, il lui entoura les épaules et il cala sa tête contre la sienne.

- « Je suis là maintenant Lily, je suis là. Tout va bien, laisse toi allez, essaye de te détendre un peu »

- « J'y arrive pas… »

- « Un petit effort madame, sinon ce sera encore plus douloureux » lança la guérisseuse à ses côtés « Votre mari est là maintenant, vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous inquiétez »

- « Et Harry ? » demanda alors Lily en se tournant vers son mari

- « Il est avec Océane, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est en sécurité » répondit James avant de lui embrasser le front.

- « Et pourquoi elle arrive si tôt, elle devait naître dans deux semaines ! » sanglota Lily

- « Il arrive parfois que les bébés réservent ce genre de surprise. Madame Potter, tout à l'air parfaitement normal. Vous allez mettre au monde un beau bébé. Mais si vous ne vous calmez pas un peu, ce sera plus difficile »

- « Tu as entendu mon cœur, calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là et je t'aime »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Elle se remit à grimacer et à serrer plus fort la main de James. Il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle et une fois que le visage de la jeune femme fut plus détendu, il y déposa un baiser.

- « C'est pour bientôt » annonça alors le gynécomage

- « Déjà ? » s'étonna James en relevant la tête vers le médecin

- « Et oui ! » s'amusa-t-il « Ca va souvent plus vite pour le deuxième enfant. Il était temps que vous arriviez ! »

James ne s'amusa pas vraiment de sa plaisanterie. Le regard obscurcit de sa femme retenait toute son attention.

- « Vas-y, chérie, respire, ça ira mieux » souffla-t-il.

Il respira un moment au même rythme qu'elle ce qui la fit légèrement pouffer avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne la surprenne.

- « Bon, il va falloir y aller maintenant, d'accord ? »

James remarqua le regard à moitié affolé de sa femme, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe humide.

- « Tu vas y arriver mon cœur »

- « J'ai mal »

- « Je sais, mais tu vas y arriver. Tu t'en es très bien sortit pour Harry, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne soit pas la même chose pour elle »

Lily lui fit alors oui de la tête. Elle lâcha sa main un instant, récupéra le pendentif en forme de petit cœur qu'elle portait constamment autour du cou, le tout premier cadeau qu'il lui avait offert et l'embrassa avant de le laisser retomber. James se sentit alors remplit d'un sentiment de bonheur et de fierté. Il lui reprit la main et attendirent les ordres du gynécomage.

- « Maintenant, poussez »

Lily s'exécuta puis retomba la tête sur son oreiller, essoufflée et en sueur. James enleva avec douceur les cheveux roux collés sur son front.

- « Je la sens qui pousse en même temps que moi » murmura-t-elle d'un air émerveillé entre deux respirations

- « C'est normal, elle a très envie de vous connaître » répondit le gynécomage. « Attention, il va falloir pousser à nouveau »

James aida Lily à se redresser et main dans la main la soutint tant qu'il pouvait. La jeune femme se laissa à nouveau tomber en arrière. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari. James la regardait avec admiration, il était tellement fier d'elle.

- « Embrasse moi » souffla-t-elle alors

Sans attendre, James s'exécuta et l'embrassa très tendrement. Il la sentit alors se raidir, il s'éloigna d'elle un moment et déposa un baiser sur son front quand la contraction fut passée.

- « La tête va bientôt apparaître, il va falloir pousser plus fort » annonça le gynécomage.

- « Je ne peux pas » sanglota Lily « C'est trop dur »

- « Ne dis pas ça mon cœur, tu vas le faire » lui murmura James en replaçant son bras autour de son épaule.

- « D'accord… » souffla-t-elle alors en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

- « Maintenant » lança le gynécomage.

James sentit la jeune femme donner toutes ses forces, il la soutenait le plus qu'il le pouvait. Il était presque aussi essoufflé qu'elle quand elle s'arrêta.

- « Encore une dernière fois pour dégager les épaules, et ce sera fini » annonça le médecin

- « Non, par pitié non ! » lança Lily

- « Courage, mon cœur » l'encouragea James

Ils reprirent alors leurs respirations. James, tendu, regardait sa Lily pousser tant qu'elle pouvait quand soudain.

- « Ouinnnnnnnn ! »

Le cri résonna dans la pièce. A 17h45, le 15 août 1982, Syrielle Margaret Potter était née. Lily se laissa tomber dans les bras de son mari. Le gynécomage en souriant, posa la toute petite chose dans les bras de la guérisseuse.

- « Vous voulez couper le cordon ? » demanda-t-il à James

Le jeune homme échangea un regard embué avec sa femme et hocha la tête. Le gynécomage lui tendit alors une baguette et lui murmura la formule. James s'exécuta et Syrielle fut emmené plus loin pour les premiers soins. Il revint près de sa femme en souriant.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-il, le nez collé à sa joue « je t'aime tellement »

- « Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement. Doucement, il l'installa plus confortablement sur son lit et la guérisseuse vint leur apporté leur petite fille, emmaillotée dans une couverture. Ils purent alors contempler l'adorable frimousse de leur enfant dont la toute petite tête était recouverte d'un fin duvet brun.

- « Elle est si petite » murmura James en posant son doigt sur le tout petit poing serré de sa fille.

La guérisseuse la déposa sur le ventre de Lily qui se mit alors à pleurer doucement.

- « Bonjour mon ange » murmura-t-elle « C'est Maman »

James vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- « Et Papa est là aussi. Il ne manque plus que Harry et tu nous connaîtra tous ma chérie »

James sentit une boule d'émotion se former dans sa gorge. Il était heureux. Syrielle se mit alors à pleurer de nouveau.

- « Elle a faim » lança la guérisseuse qui les regardait d'un air attendri

En souriant, Lily dénuda un de ses seins et approcha la bouche de sa fille qui le happa goulûment. Lily leva ses yeux larmoyants vers son mari. James n'en menait pas large non plus, il caressa la toute petite joue de sa fille du bout des doigts en souriant. Il était extrêmement ému. Puis, il écarta la petite couverture. Il constata qu'elle était bien une fille, puis vérifia que tous les orteils et tous les doigts étaient là. Lily le regardait faire en souriant. Syrielle rejeta alors le sein de sa mère et sa petite tête se mit à dodeliner doucement.

- « Toi aussi tu es exténuée, mon ange » souffla Lily.

James se pencha alors et déposa un tout petit baiser sur la tête de sa fille.

- « Je t'aime mon bébé » souffla-t-il en souriant.

- « Je vais la reprendre » murmura alors la guérisseuse.

James la regarda récupéré sa fille après que Lily l'ait embrassée elle aussi. Syrielle fut déposé dans un berceau de l'hôpital.

- « On va vérifier que tout va bien, puis on va la remettre à la nursery. Monsieur Potter, j'ai besoin que vous remplissiez sa fiche »

- « Bien sur »

James s'empressa de remplir tous les renseignements nécessaires et regarda la guérisseuse emmener son bébé. Il revint vers Lily. Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il les embrassa pour les sécher.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il de sa voix rendue rauque par l'émotion « Elle est parfaite »

- « Merci à toi aussi » répondit-elle

- « Excuse moi d'être arrivé si tard » murmura-t-il

- « Je t'en prie, tu ne savais pas. J'ai été odieuse avec les guérisseuses, il faudra que je m'excuse. Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu ne sois pas là… »

En guise de réponse, James l'embrassa tendrement et caressa ses cheveux.

- « Excusez moi ! » lança la guérisseuse qui était revenu « Mais il va falloir qu'elle se repose »

- « Bien sur. Quelle heure est-il ? »

- « 18h00 »

- « Déjà ? »

- « Oui »

James était vraiment surpris. Il se pencha vers sa femme doucement.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de partir maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être ici avec vous deux… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- « Moi aussi j'ai très envie que tu restes avec moi. Harry est entre de bonnes mains, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui » répondit Lily dans un sourire fatigué.

- « Je… Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit avec elle ? » demanda-t-il alors à la guérisseuse.

- « Je pense que nous allons pouvoir nous débrouiller pour vous permettre de rester, il n'y a pas trop de monde en ce moment »

- « Super ! » s'exclama James en se retournant vers sa femme qui souriait largement. « Tu as pris tes affaires ? » lui demanda-t-il

- « Oui, Dobby s'en est chargé. Je lui ai demandé de rentrer à la maison »

- « D'accord ! Je vais prévenir les autres, je vais mettre Harry au courant et je reviens ici ! »

- « C'est parfait »

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa encore une fois.

- « A tout de suite mon cœur »

- « A tout de suite »

La guérisseuse emmena alors Lily dans une autre salle et James se retrouva seul. Il souriait largement. Il se débarrassa de toutes les protections qu'ils avaient revêtues et se rendit dans la salle d'attente où Remus et Sirius qui l'attendaient se jetèrent sur lui pour avoir des nouvelles.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Ouinnnnnn ! »

Les cris et les pleurs de Lalyh réveillèrent en même temps Sirius et Océane qui dormaient paisiblement, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- « J'y vais » souffla la jeune femme d'une voix endormie en se levant

Sirius se redressa et la regarda disparaître par la petite porte tandis que les cris de sa fille résonnaient dans toute la maison. Il appuya sa tête sur le mur et ferma les yeux quand un autre cri se fit entendre.

- « Maman ! »

Le jeune homme soupira. Les cris de Lalyh avaient réveillé Harry qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté.

- « Je m'en occupe ! » lança-t-il à l'intention d'Océane avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la chambre où il avait installé son filleul.

- « Maman ! Maman ! » sanglotait-il, debout accroché aux barreaux de son lit.

- « Tout va bien ma petite crevette, je suis là ! » murmura-t-il en allumant la petite lumière de la chambre.

Mais cette remarque ne sembla pas apaiser le petit garçon qui, bien au contraire se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- « Mamaaaaaaan ! »

Sirius s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- « Veux Maman » continua à gémir Harry en collant sa tête contre le torse de son parrain.

- « Elle n'est pas là bonhomme » souffla Sirius en lui caressant la tête. « Tu sais bien que Papa est venu te voir tout à l'heure pour te dire que ta petite sœur était arrivée. Il t'a expliqué que Maman et elle devait rester encore un peu à l'hôpital pour bien se reposer et que ton Papa restait avec elles cette nuit. C'est pour ça que tu es en vacance ici mon grand ! Chez Tonton Sirius ! Tu vas faire encore un peu dodo et demain, Papa reviendra te voir et on ira tous ensemble voir Maman et Syrielle, d'accord ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu triste tout de même. Il était encore secoué de gros sanglots, signe que son chagrin n'était pas fini. Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à le recoucher comme ça. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de laisser sa petite crevette toute seule au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il avait désespérément envie de faire un câlin à sa maman. En embrassant le haut du front de son filleul, il récupéra la peluche Patmol dans le lit et quitta la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, Harry toujours dans ses bras. Il le fit glisser à côté de lui et lui tendit Patmol.

- « Allez bonhomme, prends ton pouce et ferme les yeux » chuchota-t-il

Le petit garçon s'exécuta mais de temps en temps son petit ventre se soulevait à cause des sanglots silencieux qui le gagnaient encore et il laissait échapper quelques plaintes. Sirius avait le cœur serré de le voir comme ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir de si gros chagrin chez son filleul, mais il s'était passé tellement d'émotion pour ce petit bonhomme.

Il se trouvait avec Lily dans leur salon quand la jeune femme avait sentit qu'il était temps pour elle de regagner l'hôpital. Elle avait fait prévenir Océane par Dobby et Harry avait assisté à son départ en urgence pour Ste Mangouste avant que Lily ait eu le temps de lui expliquait ce qui était en train de ce passait. Océane l'avait prit avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas réussit à le rassurer. Puis James, plus excité que jamais et les nerfs à fleurs de peau était venu annoncer au petit garçon la naissance de sa sœur. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de son Papa qui était retourné très rapidement auprès de Lily, laissant son fils totalement perdu et déboussolé chez son parrain. Sirius comprenait parfaitement que le petit garçon ne se sente pas très bien.

Océane revint alors dans la chambre en refermant très doucement la porte derrière elle.

- « Elle s'est rendormit en tétant » expliqua-t-elle en souriant « Harry ne va pas bien ? » demanda-t-elle en apercevant le petit garçon dans son lit

- « Je crois qu'il a peur » murmura Sirius en caressant les cheveux de son filleul « Il ne doit pas bien comprendre ce qui ce passe ! »

- « Personne n'a vraiment pris le temps de le lui expliquer aussi ! » murmura d'une voix apaisante la jeune femme en se glissant dans son lit.

Elle prit alors Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Le petit garçon ouvrit un peu les yeux et la regarda un petit moment sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« Ta Maman va bien Harry. Elle se repose juste un peu parce qu'elle est fatigué, mais elle va bien, je te jure. Tout le monde va très bien, ton papa, ta petite sœur Syrielle… Tu ne dois pas avoir peur mon grand, tout va bien et on s'occupe de toi aussi » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Sirius la regarda en souriant. Il n'y avait pas pensé, personne n'y avait pensé avant en fait, mais personne n'avait dit à Harry que Lily allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas malade même si elle était à l'hôpital. Cela semblait tellement évident pour eux, mais pas pour lui, pas pour Harry et c'était sans doute cela qui le stressait.

Océane continua à lui parler d'une voix douce et apaisante. Sirius se mit à sourire en voyant la tête du petit garçon dodeliner doucement avant de laisser totalement tomber en arrière. Il s'était rendormit.

- « Je vais le remettre dans son lit ! » chuchota Sirius en prenant son filleul des bras de la jeune femme.

Il récupéra Patmol et recoucha Harry délicatement dans son petit lit. Il se dépêcha alors de rejoindre Océane qui l'attendait en souriant.

- « Tu as été fabuleuse avec lui ! » murmura-t-il, vraiment très fier d'elle

- « Je n'ai pas de mérite, il avait besoin du réconfort d'une maman »

- « Et toi tu es une merveilleuse maman… »

- « J'espère que tu as raison ! » répondit-elle en souriant

- « Oh mais je sais que j'ai raison ! » lui assura-t-il en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assise sur un grand lit blanc, Lily regardait par la fenêtre magique de sa chambre. Il faisait beau, elle se mit à sourire. Elle était heureuse. Bien sur, elle se sentait un peu honteuse avoir été tellement odieuse avec le personnel soignant de l'hôpital et ne manquait pas de s'excuser auprès de toutes les guérisseuses et des gynécomages sur lesquels elle s'était déchaînée la veille. Tous lui avaient assuré que ce n'était rien et qu'ils en avaient vu d'autre ce qui avait un peu rassuré la jeune femme. Elle se redressa un peu dans le lit. Elle se sentait encore un peu fatigué, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se rendormir. Elle attendait avec impatience que James revienne avec Harry. Elle mourrait d'envie de serrer son petit garçon dans ses bras et de lui présenter sa petite sœur. Les visites ne commençaient que l'après-midi, elle pourrait donc passer toute la matinée avec sa petite famille et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué cela. Comme répondant à son désir, la porte s'ouvrit alors et deux têtes brunes quasiment identiques apparurent dans l'embrasure.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » souffla-t-elle tandis que James qui portait Harry dans ses bras s'approchait d'elle.

Le jeune homme déposa son fils sur le lit de sa maman et Harry se précipita dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour mon trésor » murmura Lily en le serrant contre elle et en l'embrassant.

Elle aperçut James rapprocher un grand fauteuil de son lit et s'y installer, il les regardait en souriant doucement.

- « Ca c'est bien passé chez Sirius ? » lui demanda alors Lily tandis que Harry se blottissait tout contre elle.

- « Oui » répondit James « Il a juste fait une petite crise cette nuit, mais Sirius pense que c'était uniquement parce que personne n'avait pensé à lui dire que tu allais bien. On s'était juste contenté de lui dire que sa sœur était née »

Lily regarda tendrement son petit garçon qu'elle embrassa alors.

- « Je vais bien mon amour. Le bébé est juste sortit de mon ventre » murmura-t-elle tout contre sa joue.

- « Je vais aller la chercher d'ailleurs ! » déclara James en se levant « Elle est à la nursery ? »

- « Oui, elle y est resté depuis que tu l'y a emmené ce matin avant de partir » répondit Lily en souriant.

James se pencha alors vers elle, l'embrassa tendrement et sortit de la pièce. Harry s'agrippait toujours à elle comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'en aille une nouvelle fois. En souriant doucement, Lily caressa son petit dos en l'embrassant de temps à autre. Elle avait autant besoin de ce câlin que son fils. Elle avait besoin de le serrer contre elle, elle avait besoin de lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James revint dans la pièce, poussant un petit berceau transparent. Il souriait largement et Lily le regarda avec tendresse, prendre Syrielle dans ses bras. Il embrassa son tout petit front et l'amena près du lit. Lily observa alors attentivement son fils. Il regardait son père avec un air étonné. James se baissa alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui montra pour la toute première fois sa petite sœur.

- « Voilà Harry, c'est Syrielle » murmura-t-il doucement.

Le petit garçon fronça un moment les sourcils et fixa le bébé qui dormait d'un air grave.

- « Elle toute petite et fragile, je compte sur toi pour bien prendre soin d'elle aussi » continua James en souriant « On a deux femmes à protéger maintenant bonhomme ! Toi et moi on va faire une équipe de choc ! »

Le petit garçon se mit alors à rire doucement. Lily rayonnait. Elle replaça un peu mieux son fils entre ses jambes et invita James à déposer Syrielle dans les bras de son grand frère. James, avec d'infinies précautions déposa le bébé dans les bras de Harry, aidé par Lily qui les maintenait fermement tout les deux.

Lily vit alors son fils se redresser un peu, comme s'il cherchait à se grandir. Il avait l'air extrêmement fier et regarda sa sœur d'un air curieux. Il se pencha alors et embrassa le crâne de la petite fille qui grimaça un petit peu, amusant beaucoup Harry qui se mit à rire. Lily releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de James. Il était sans doute aussi ému qu'elle, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement de ce nouveau bonheur qui naissait en elle. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que Harry et Syrielle s'entendraient bien et qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas les difficultés qu'elle avait connues avec Pétunia. En tout cas, elle savait que James et elle ferait tout pour que leurs enfants forment une vraie fratrie, mais ce même sentiment ancré très profond en elle lui disait que la tâche ne serait pas dure.

- « C'est notre famille » murmura James en souriant

Il contemplait sa petite tribu avec un tel amour et une telle fierté que Lily en fut toute chamboulée. A cet instant, Syrielle ouvrit les yeux et fixa un moment le visage de son frère qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Harry releva la tête vers son père qui se mit à lui sourire de plus belle. Il récupéra la petite dans ses bras et caressa sa joue de son pouce. Syrielle commença alors à grogner et à pleurer, signe que l'heure de son repas était arrivée.

- « Eloigne toi un petit peu mon chéri » murmura Lily à l'oreille de son fils « Maman va donner à manger à Syrielle »

Surpris, Harry s'exécuta et une fois que James eut déposé le bébé dans le creux des bras de sa maman, il prit son petit garçon dans ses bras. Lily, qui avait repris très rapidement l'habitude de ce genre de chose glissa d'une main experte son sein dans la bouche de sa fille qui cessa immédiatement tous sons pour ce concentrer uniquement sur son repas. La jeune maman releva la tête et se mit à pouffer en voyant son mari et son fils la regarder tous les deux d'un air émerveillé.

- « Tu fais quoi ? » demanda timidement Harry en pointant du doigt sa sœur qui tétait tranquillement.

- « Elle mange mon trésor » expliqua Lily « Les bébés boivent le lait qu'il y a des les seins des mamans »

Cette idée sembla tellement saugrenue au petit garçon qu'il leva la tête vers son père d'un air surpris.

- « C'est vrai mon grand, toi aussi quand tu étais un bébé tu buvais le lait de Maman » lança James en souriant.

Cette fois, l'idée amusa énormément Harry qui se mit à rire joyeusement.

- « Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à son père en hochant la tête

- « Moi ? Et bien quand j'étais bébé, je buvais le lait de ma maman à moi, mais je ne le fais plus maintenant, bien que j'aime énormément les seins de ta mère »

- « James ! » s'indigna Lily qui sentait ses joues se colorer

- « Je ne fais que lui dire la vérité mon cœur ! » répliqua malicieusement le jeune homme avant de murmurer à son fils « J'aime très fort ta maman Harry, je l'aime toute entière »

Lily ne put alors s'empêcher de leur sourire. Tous les trois observèrent ensuite Syrielle terminer son repas, Lily se rhabilla tandis que James s'occupait de sa fille. Harry escalada alors l'accoudoir du fauteuil puis la table de chevet pour rejoindre sa maman sur son lit. James recoucha Syrielle dans son petit berceau et vint s'installer avec eux, en tailleur sur le lit. Lily et lui échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ils étaient heureux.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante quatre : Aimer et mentir**

_« Pour t'aimer, j'ai menti_

_Pour t'aimer, j'ai péché_

_Je ne regrette rien_

_Il nous fallait un lien »_

_Tony Massarelli._

- « Bonsoir ! » lança Remus en prenant par la taille Kathleen qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de la libérer son étreinte.

- « Waouh ! » murmura la jeune femme quand elle pu enfin reprendre le contrôle de ses lèvres « Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? »

- « Je viens de voir ma filleule ! » répondit simplement Remus en entrant dans l'appartement.

- « Ca y est ? Elle est née ? » demanda la jeune femme en refermant la porte.

Elle souriait également.

- « Oui, hier soir. Je l'ai vu cette après-midi, c'est fou ce qu'elle est belle ! »

- « Tous les bébés sont beaux… » murmura la jeune femme en le rejoignant sur le canapé où il s'était assis.

- « Non, tous les bébés sont mignons ! Syrielle, elle, est vraiment belle ! »

Remus entendit la jeune femme pouffer et la sentit se blottir contre lui.

- « Je vais être jalouse » souffla-t-elle d'un air amusé

Le jeune homme fit alors ''non'' de la tête en souriant et enlaça les épaules de la jeune femme.

- « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, son père m'interdirait sûrement de la fréquenter » lança-t-il malicieusement

- « Et c'est la seule raison ! »

- « Non, tu n'as aucune d'être jalouse parce que je suis littéralement sous ton charme » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- « Tant mieux » souffla-t-elle tout bas, dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle se redressa un peu et s'installa plus confortablement contre lui.

- « Et comment va Lily ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

- « Très bien, tout le monde va très bien »

- « Tu sais qui l'a accouché ? »

Remus haussa les épaules d'un air amusé.

- « Non, je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir » répondit-il « Pourquoi ? »

- « C'était peut être mon père » expliqua-t-elle en lui le regardant d'un air amusé.

Remus avait totalement oublié que le père de Kathleen était gynécomage ! Elle le lui avait bien dit, mais il y avait si longtemps !

- « J'avais totalement oublié que ton père travaillais à Ste Mangouste ! » avoua-t-il

- « On dirait oui ! » s'amusa la jeune femme. « En tout cas tu féliciteras James et Lily pour moi ! »

- « Tu auras bien l'occasion de le leur dire toi-même ! » déclara-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme la vit alors se lever et se rendre dans la cuisine.

- « Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle alors

- « Non, merci ! » répondit-il en se redressant dans le canapé « Tu travailles demain ? »

- « Oui, mais ce sera mon dernier cours avant que Henry passe son examen par correspondance ! Et toi, tu as encore beaucoup de leçon à donner ? »

- « Non, j'ai fini. Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard récupérer les sujets d'examen et je pense le lui faire passer en fin de semaine prochaine »

- « Pourquoi pas en début ? » demanda la jeune femme en revenant dans son salon avec un immense morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans une petite assiette en porcelaine.

Remus se raidit. La Pleine Lune aurait lieu en début de semaine prochaine.

- « Je ne travaille pas »

- « Tu bosses dans ta boite avec Sirius et James ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui » acquiesça Remus, ce qui lui permettait de justifier son absence.

- « Tu ne pourrais pas t'arranger pour déplacer tes horaires ? Parce que Henry passe ses examens moldus au même moment, ça va lui faire beaucoup de travail ! »

- « Non, je ne peux pas déplacer mes horaires »

- « Je croyais que l'avantage justement de bosser dans sa propre boite te permettais de changer tes horaires à volonté ! » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Remus se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'il ne puisse pas être là.

- « C'est-à-dire que normalement c'est possible, mais cette fois, il faut que je me rende en Irlande pour un rendez-vous important et je ne peux pas le reporter » mentit-il avec une parfaite assurance.

- « Oh… » lança simplement Kathleen « Ca tombe mal ! »

- « Oui » acquiesça Remus, soulagé qu'elle l'ait cru.

- « Tu pars longtemps ? »

- « Trois jours » répondit le jeune homme pour faire crédible.

- « Je ne te verrais pas alors ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petit voix en posant son assiette de gâteau sur la table basse.

- « Non » soupira Remus.

C'était là encore un des nombreux inconvénients d'être un loup-garou…

- « Tu me ramèneras un cadeau ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant tout en se glissant entre ses bras.

- « Je n'y vais pas pour faire du tourisme ! » décréta-t-il en lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

- « Tu n'es pas drôle ! » bougonna-t-elle ce qui le fit rire.

- « La prochaine que je pars, je te ramènerais quelque chose, mais cette fois, ça ne va pas être possible ! »

- « Je prends ça pour une promesse ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant

- « Tu peux ! » lui assura le jeune homme en se penchant un peu plus pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme le regarda alors en souriant et se redressa.

- « Tu restes ici ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle alors

Remus se mit à réfléchir. James allait passer la soirée chez lui, avec Harry et Sirius avec Océane à s'occuper de Lalyh. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'incruster ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre.

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit-il en souriant

- « C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour passer un peu de temps avec toi, vu que tu ne veux pas que j'aille chez toi ! »

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était minuscule et minable chez moi ! On est bien mieux ici ! Honnêtement, mon studio n'est pas un endroit indiqué pour passer une soirée agréable »

- « Si tu le dis… » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Voulant changer de sujet, Remus lui demanda si elle avait quelque chose de prévu pour la soirée.

- « Non » répondit-elle « J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi »

Remus fut étonné de voir que cette simple phrase pouvais lui faire autant plaisir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas dit cela ! A bien y réfléchir, aucune de ses précédentes petites amies n'avaient eu l'occasion de le lui dire.

Il se sentait bien avec Kathleen, tellement bien que cela lui faisait peur. Elle ignorait la chose la plus importante qu'elle avait à savoir sur lui : sa lycanthropie. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui avouer. Il continuait à suivre le conseil de Lily, de vivre cette histoire au jour le jour et essayait de ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec tout cela. Il se disait qu'il attendait de voir comment sa relation avec Kat allait évoluer avant de prendre la décision de lui révéler ou non ce qu'il était réellement.

Et pour éviter de se remettre à trop penser, il se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionnément.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Alors ma belle, alors… On est pas bien dans son bain ? »

Installé dans la salle de bain, agenouillé près de la baignoire dans laquelle une petite baignoire d'enfant rose avait été installée, James gazouillait devant Syrielle qui le regardait avec étonnement. Le jeune homme humidifiait abondamment la grosse éponge avant de la presser délicatement sur le corps de sa fille qui remuait ses petites jambes.

- « Tu aimes ça, hein ma poussinette ! »

- « Papa ? » demanda alors derrière lui la voix de Harry

James tourna la tête et fit un grand sourire à son fils.

- « Viens Harry » lança-t-il en lui faisant signe de la tête.

Le petit garçon s'approcha rapidement de lui et se pencha sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il observa un moment la scène d'un air étonné et se tourna vers son papa.

- « Fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je lave ta sœur, pour qu'elle sois toute propre ! Et puis parce qu'elle à chaud aussi » déclara James en souriant

- « Piscine ? »

- « Non, elle est beaucoup trop petite pour aller dans la piscine ! » déclara James en souriant, tout en continuant à arroser Syrielle qui continuait à bouger ses petites jambes.

Harry le regardait faire d'un air grave en hochant la tête. James se tourna alors vers lui.

- « Tu veux le faire ? » demanda-t-il alors

Le sourire de son fils lui servit de réponse. D'un coup de baguette, il enleva les petites chaussures et le pantalon de son fils et le fit s'élever dans les airs pour le poser dans la baignoire, tout près de la petite baignoire de sa sœur. Puis, il humidifia encore une fois l'éponge et la lui tendit.

- « Pas sur sa tête, mon grand ! » prévint-t-il tout de même par prudence.

Harry pressa alors de sa petite main l'éponge aspergeant plus la baignoire que Syrielle, mais le bébé continua tout de même à agiter ses jambes et ses bras tout doucement. Aux anges, Harry se mit à rire et plongea d'un geste vif l'éponge dans l'eau pour pouvoir recommencer l'opération. James le regardait faire avec fierté. Harry riait toujours et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à asperger le bébé.

- « Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ! » lança alors derrière eux la voix de Lily

- « Maman ! A'gade ! » s'exclama Harry en levant bien haut l'éponge au dessus de sa tête, l'eau lui dégoulinant alors le long du bras, trempant son petit T-shirt.

- « Je vois mon chéri. C'est très bien, tu es très gentil ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

James la sentit glisser ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains venant se perdre sous son T-shirt. Elle planta un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme se mit à soupirer de bien être tandis que Harry les regardait en souriant.

- « Il est temps de la sortir de l'eau » murmura Lily en se relevant.

James prit alors sa fille dans ses bras, tandis que Lily aidait Harry à sortir de la baignoire sans glisser. Chacun s'empara d'une serviette de toilette et ils séchèrent leurs enfants.

- « Tu es grand maintenant mon chéri, tu t'occupes très bien de ta sœur. Je suis fière de toi mon amour » murmura Lily en embrassant le dessus du crâne de son petit garçon qui souriait de plus belle.

- « Y a quelqu'un ! »

Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Sirius venait de hurler.

- « Tonton ! » s'écria alors Harry en se précipitant à moitié nu de la salle de bain.

- « Ne court pas dans les escaliers ! » cria Lily en sortant à sa suite, la serviette de bain dans une main, les

vêtements de son fils dans l'autre.

James la regarda en souriant et redonna son attention à Syrielle dont il venait d'attacher la couche. Il se dépêcha de l'habiller, l'embrassa tendrement sur son tout petit front et la prit dans ses bras. Il quitta la salle de bain et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée où Sirius, installé dans un des fauteuils finissait d'habiller Harry grâce aux vêtements que Lily avait emmenés avec elle depuis la salle de bain. La jeune femme était justement en grande conversation avec Océane qui berçait doucement Lalyh.

- « Salut la compagnie ! » déclara-t-il en déposant Syrielle dans les bras de sa maman.

- « Salut ! » répondirent en cœur Océane et Sirius qui déposait Harry enfin habiller sur le sol.

- « Alors ? Comment ça se passe le retour à la maison ? » demanda Sirius

- « Très bien ! C'est toujours mieux d'être chez soi que d'être à Ste Mangouste » déclara Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à Océane qui acquiesçait de la tête.

- « Et ça se passe comment avec lui ? »

Sirius pointa du menton, Harry qui jouait sur le sol avec des petites voitures moldues.

- « Très bien » répondit James « Vraiment très bien ! Il est adorable. C'est vrai qu'il se réveille la nuit quand sa sœur se met à pleurer et qu'on a un peu de mal à le rendormir, mais sinon, c'est un amour »

- « Tant mieux » répondit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à son filleul qui le regardait d'un air suppliant en lui tendant une petite voiture. « Bon d'accord… » murmura le jeune homme quittant le fauteuil pour s'installer en tailleur sur le sol près du petit garçon.

Il prit une des voitures dans ses mains et se mit à jouer gaiement sous le regard amusé de Océane. A cet instant, Dobby apparut, annonçant l'arrivée de Remus qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- « Salut tout le monde ! Et bien Sirius ? Te voilà retombé en enfance ! » s'amusa-t-il

- « Rigole mon vieux Lunard ! Mais moi au moins je joue à un jeu de garçon ! Je rirais bien quand Syrielle te feras jouer à la dînette ! »

Cette pensée fit sourire Remus qui donna une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son ami avant de se diriger vers Lily.

- « Passe moi donc ma filleule justement que je puisse en profiter un peu ! » déclara-t-il tandis que Lily lui confiait Syrielle.

Le jeune homme alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils sous le regard fier de James qui ne se lassait décidément pas d'admirer la frimousse de sa fille.

- « Au fait, Remus » lança Lily « On a décidé de baptiser Lalyh et Syrielle le même jour, il faut que tu nous dise quand ça t'arrange pour qu'on trouve une date »

- « On voudrait que ce soit quand même fait rapidement » renchérit Océane en souriant.

- « Prend la date que tu veux, moi ça m'est égal ! » murmura Lily

- « Donc c'est à moi de décider ! » s'amusa le jeune homme « Je vais voir avec mon boulot quand j'aurais une date de libre dans pas trop longtemps, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas en début de semaine prochaine»

- « Petit problème de fourrure ? » demanda James d'un air grave

- « Oui » répondit simplement Remus en quittant sa filleule des yeux pour la première fois de la discussion.

- « Je serais là ! » déclarèrent simultanément James et Sirius très sérieusement.

James entendit que Lily allait dire quelque chose mais quand il se tourna vers elle, elle détourna le regard pour fixer le sol, le visage fermé. Océane quand à elle fixait Sirius d'un air grave. Le silence régna un moment dans la pièce. Ce fut Remus qui le rompit.

- « Non » déclara-t-il simplement

- « Quoi ! » s'indignèrent Sirius et James dans un parfait ensemble.

- « Vous ne viendrez pas avec moi ce mois-ci » répéta-t-il simplement.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius

- « Vous avez mieux à faire que de vous occupez de moi ! Lily et Océane ont besoin de vous, alors ce mois-ci je ne veux pas que vous veniez »

- « Mais… » commença James

- « Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vos filles sont encore trop petites, votre place est dans vos familles, pas avec moi ! »

- « Tu fais partie de nos familles ! » s'indigna Sirius

- « Ca me fait très plaisir Sirius, mais ma décision est prise » assura Remus d'un air décidé. « Je ne veux pas vous voir lors de cette Pleine Lune ! »

James se tourna vers Lily qui fixait toujours le sol, mais qui maintenant souriait d'un air rassuré, cela l'agaça un peu.

- « Le mois prochain alors ! » lança James d'une voix tout aussi assuré que son ami.

Remus le fixa un moment, puis fixa Sirius qui l'observait également d'un air grave. Il semblait réfléchir.

- « D'accord » souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment avant de se remettre à sourire à Syrielle.

James soupira et fixa Sirius qui haussa les épaules.

- « Par contre, j'ai dit à Kat que je ne pourrais pas la voir pendant trois jours de lundi à mercredi parce que j'étais en rendez vous avec des clients en Irlande. Si jamais vous la voyez, c'est ce que vous devez lui dire » expliqua-t-il alors

- « Elle n'est toujours pas au courant ? » demanda Océane

- « Non, et pour le moment, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! Tans que j'arrive à camoufler mes absences mensuelles, je ne lui dirais rien ! »

James se tourna vers Sirius qui s'était remis à jouer avec Harry et qui ne semblait disposer à donner son avis sur la question.

Syrielle se mit alors à pleurer, Lily la récupéra et lui donna le sein. En parfait gentlemen, Sirius et Remus évitèrent soigneusement de regarder dans cette direction durant tout le temps que dura la tétée, faisant sourire James. Ils restèrent tous un bon moment ensemble à discuter de choses et d'autres quand Remus déclara qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Sirius et Océane le suivirent de peu.

Une fois seuls, Lily déposa Syrielle, qui s'était endormie, dans son petit couffin d'osier et sortir un moment dans le jardin, sans doute pour prendre un peu l'air. James qui jusque là l'avait observer sans rien dire, laissa Harry jouer gentiment et alla la rejoindre. Il s'appuya sur le mur de la maison, en fixant sa femme d'un air grave. Debout au milieu de la terrasse, les bras croisés, elle regardait droit devant elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu es soulagée pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- « Je ne vais pas te mentir James, bien sur que je suis soulagée que tu n'y ailles pas ! Par Merlin, je suis toujours soulagée quand tu ne l'accompagnes pas durant les Pleines Lunes ! Ca ne date pas d'hier »

James soupira et détourna son regard pour observer le fond de leur jardin.

- « En plus, il a raison » continua la jeune femme « Syrielle est encore trop petite et avec Harry qui se réveille dès qu'elle pleure, je ne pourrais pas gérer toute seule. J'ai besoin que tu sois là »

- « Il faudra bien pourtant trouver une solution parce que dès le mois prochain je recommence » lança-t-il « Ca fait dix mois, Lily ! Dix mois que Remus passe ses Pleines Lunes tout seul ! »

Il la sentit alors s'approcher de lui et poser sa main sur son bras.

- « Je sais que ça t'a manqué, je sais que ça te rendait malade de ne pas y aller tous ces derniers mois parce que tu n'étais pas encore bien guéri » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce

James s'obstina à garder le silence.

- « Et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas le droit de t'interdire d'aller avec lui, et que tu estimes avoir attendu assez longtemps » continua-t-elle tout de même « Mais tu peux comprendre que j'ai toujours aussi peur de savoir que tu fais ça ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et replongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Je ne cours aucun risque ! » lança-t-il

- « Et c'est censé m'empêcher de m'angoisser ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant « Chéri, tu sais bien que quoique tu dises tu ne m'empêcheras d'avoir peur pour toi »

James esquissa un sourire. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Encore une fois, juste encore une fois. Tu restes avec moi encore une nuit de Pleine Lune et après la corvée sera finie et tu le rejoindras tous les mois » murmura-t-elle

- « Rester avec toi ce n'est pas une corvée ! » lança le jeune homme en l'approchant plus vers lui.

- « Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire, parce que vu la tête que tu faisais, j'avais des doutes ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il la vit sourire faiblement, il la serra de plus belle contre lui.

- « Idiote » souffla-t-il juste avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sirius observa un long moment la petite maison de type moldue qui se dressait devant lui. Elle était située non loin d'un village entièrement moldu et paraissait calme et tranquille. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là. La main d'Océane se posa alors sur son bras. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle portait, collé contre son ventre dans un petit sac kangourou, Lalyh qui dormait tranquillement.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement son bras.

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-il.

Il retourna son regard vers la maison encore une fois. Il se demandait encore s'il allait avoir le courage de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Revenir ici remuait beaucoup de choses qui étaient encore douloureuses pour lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour avoir une véritable réponse.

- « Chéri, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant tu sais » murmura Océane à son oreille.

- « Mais ça voudrais dire que je t'aurais fait venir pour rien » souffla-t-il en la fixant à nouveau

- « Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius, je te jure que ce n'est pas grave. »

Le jeune homme se tourna une dernière fois face à la maison, la regarda d'un air grave et soupira.

- « Rentrons à la maison » murmura-t-il, déçu de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Il se retourna tout doucement et sentit le bras d'Océane se glisser sur sa taille. Il enlaça alors ses épaules de son bras et la rapprocha de lui, il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était là. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas avant d'entendre quelqu'un crier.

- « Sirius ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Sirius prit une grande inspiration et se retourna. Il fixa un moment l'homme qui se tenait sur le perron de la maison qu'il avait observé longtemps. Il avait l'air surprit de le voir là. Laissant Océane un peu en arrière, le jeune homme fit quelques pas.

- « Sirius ? C'est toi ? » demanda de nouveau l'homme.

- « Salut Ted ! » lança Sirius, surpris de voir que malgré une certaine émotion, il arrivait à prononcer quelque chose.

- « Ben ça alors ! » s'exclama Ted en faisant les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Sirius. « Je me disais bien, en regardant par la fenêtre que c'était toi ! »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

- « Ca fait longtemps ! » lança Ted

- « Oui » répondit sobrement Sirius.

Il n'avait pas revu Ted Tonks depuis l'enterrement de sa femme Andromeda, il y avait près d'un an et demi.

- « Et je vois que tu es accompagné ! » s'amusa Ted en souriant.

Sirius lui rendit alors son sourire et tendit la main à Océane, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, il se tourna vers Ted qui le regardait vraiment avec amusement.

- « Ted, laisse moi te présenter Océane, ma compagne et notre petite Lalyh qui va avoir un mois et demi »

- « Et bien et bien, et bien ! Tu en as des choses à me raconter ! Suivez moi, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter »

Sirius acquiesça avec plaisir et sentant la main d'Océane se glisser dans la sienne, il suivit Ted à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Il reconnut aussitôt les lieux. Tout était pareil que dans ton souvenir. La seule chose qui avait son apparition était la photo moldue d'Andromeda qui trônait sur un meuble de l'entrée. Sirius observa un moment sa cousine d'un air triste. Sur le cliché, elle souriait largement et était très belle. Elle était telle que Sirius l'avait toujours connue. Il détourna rapidement son regard de la photographie et entra dans le salon. Océane et lui prirent place dans le canapé tandis que Ted prenait place devant eux. Il leur proposa des boissons qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Océane extirpa Lalyh du sac et la plaça très délicatement aux creux de ses bras. Lorsque Sirius détourna la tête de se spectacle, il aperçut Ted qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Andromeda aurait été ravie de vous connaître Océane ! Elle désespérait de voir la vie que menait Sirius, elle craignait qu'il ne puisse jamais tomber amoureux »

Sirius pouffa légèrement tandis que Océane prenait une jolie teinte rosée.

- « Mais d'après ce que je vois, elle se faisait du soucis pour rien » continua Ted en souriant de plus belle. « Elle aurait été vraiment très heureuse, Sirius, elle t'aimait vraiment beaucoup »

- « Je sais, moi aussi je l'aimais énormément. C'était la seule personne de ma famille qui m'ait jamais aimé, alors… » murmura le jeune homme.

Un silence tomba alors sur eux. Il dura quelques instant avant que Sirius ne se racle discrètement la gorge.

- « Nymphadora n'est pas là ? » demanda le jeune homme

Ted leva les yeux vers une horloge.

- « Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle est chez une amie mais elle m'a promis qu'elle serait là à 16h00 » murmura-t-il

- « Ca lui fait qu'elle âge ? »

- « Neuf ans »

- « Déjà ! C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite »

- « Oui, tu verras toi aussi que les enfants grandissent toujours beaucoup trop vite… »

Sirius acquiesça doucement et caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille qui dormait toujours à point fermé.

- « Alors, vas-y, racontes moi un peu ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps… » demanda Ted

- « Bah… Tu as dû lire les journaux… » commença Sirius

- « Non, tu sais, depuis qu'Andromeda est partie, je ne lit plus les journaux sorciers. En fait, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à la magie jusqu'à ce que Nymphadora entre à Poudlard » déclara Ted « Ca me fait trop de mal »

- « Je comprends » répondit le jeune homme « Et bien, dans ce cas, je te dirais que ma vie ces derniers mois n'a pas été très facile. J'ai eu pas mal de problème, mais tout c'est arrangé et Lalyh, mon petit rayon de soleil, est née. Finalement je ne m'en sors pas si mal » répondit Sirius tout en fixant le veuf de sa cousine.

- « C'était en rapport avec la guerre et Tu-Sais-Qui tes problèmes ? » demanda Ted

- « Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. En tout cas ça a causé beaucoup de torts à beaucoup de gens » grogna le jeune homme serra les poings.

Comprenant sans doute que le sujet était sensible, Ted n'insista pas.

- « Et est-ce que tu fais toujours parti de… » continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

- « De l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Oui, j'en fais toujours parti… »

- « Et moi aussi… » rajouta Océane en souriant doucement

- « Oui, toi aussi » grogna Sirius mais en lui adressant un léger sourire « Et on continue la lutte ! Et je peux te jurer Ted que je retrouverais tous ceux qui ont fait cela à Andro et que je la vengerais ! Bellatrix est à Azkaban, mais Malfoy est toujours libre ! Il y en avait d'autre aussi et ceux là aussi je les aurais ! »

Il était déterminé. Depuis la mort de sa cousine, la vengeance était une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour ses assassins était toujours aussi vivace.

- « Sirius, ne fait pas n'importe quoi surtout ! Andro n'aurait jamais accepté que tu deviennes un assassin à cause d'elle. Surtout maintenant que tu as une famille ! Elle n'aurait jamais supporté que tu puisses gâcher ta vie comme ça ! » s'écria alors Ted en fixant Sirius d'un air grave

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas assez fou pour gâcher ce que j'ai. Océane et Lalyh sont les deux plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées et je ne veux pas qu'elles souffrent par ma faute. Je me contenterais de retrouver les ordures qui ont fait ça à Andro et je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils croupissent le restant de leur vie à Azkaban. » assura le jeune homme plus déterminé que jamais.

Océane posa sa main sur le bras de son bras et il se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire. Ted allait répliquer quelque chose quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

- « Papa ! C'est mouaille ! »

Un bruit sourd avait précédé le cri de la fillette. Ted leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Une petite fille brune, entra alors dans le salon. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et se tenaient les côtes en grimaçant. Elle portait un short blanc qui découvrait ses genoux égratignés.

- « Je me suis encore cognée à la commode ! » expliqua-t-elle en regardant son père.

- « Tu es impossible ! Tu devrais faire plus attention ! »

- « Mais je fais attention ! » s'indigna la fillette « C'est juste que… »

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle venait de se rendre compte que son père n'était pas seul. Elle fixa un moment Sirius, les yeux ronds.

- « Tu me reconnais ? » demanda le jeune homme en souriant faiblement

- « Sirius ? » tenta-t-elle timidement

- « Exact crapaud ! Côa de neuf ! » souffla-t-il

La petite fille sembla hésiter un moment et finalement s'approcha de lui tout doucement. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

- « Ca fait longtemps ! » murmura-t-elle

- « Oui, pardon de ne pas être venu plus tôt » répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus.

Nymphadora s'éloigna alors de lui et le regarda en souriant.

- « Je te pardonne, mais tu me promets que tu viendras me voir plus souvent maintenant ? »

- « Je te le promets crapaud ! »

La fillette parut satisfaite et se tourna alors d'un air curieux vers Océane.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Océane » se présenta la jeune femme

- « Tu es la petite amie de Sirius ? » demanda Nymphadora d'un air suspicieux

- « Oui, on sort ensemble » répondit Océane en souriant

- « Et on a eu une petite fille il n'y a pas très longtemps » ajouta Sirius en prenant son bébé des bras de sa maman « Elle s'appelle Lalyh »

Nymphadora regarda le bébé avec curiosité puis tendresse. Elle caressa sa joue avec un de ses doigts.

- « Je peux la prendre ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

- « Tu es trop maladroite ! » s'exclama alors Ted

Nymphadora se retourna vers son père, visiblement très vexée.

- « Moi, j'ai confiance » assura Sirius en souriant « Assieds toi dans le fauteuil et je te la donnerais ! »

Ravie, la fillette se précipita dans le fauteuil libre, se cognant au passage les genoux contre la table basse. Elle étouffa son cri et s'installa sans un mot. Sirius et Océane échangèrent un regard amusé, puis le jeune homme se leva et déposa Lalyh dans les bras de Nymphadora qui rayonnait de fierté. Sirius était ravi.

- « Il faut que je vous dise… Si on est venu aujourd'hui, Océane et moi, c'est pour vous dire que, voilà… Lalyh va être baptiser la semaine prochaine et… J'ai bien compris Ted que tu ne voulais pas entrer en contact avec le monde magique pour le moment, mais… Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir si vous acceptiez de venir »

Sirius fixa alors Ted qui soupira.

- « Ecoute, je comprend que je tu ais envie de… » commença-t-il

- « Papa ! S'il te plait ! Dis oui, j'ai très envie d'y aller moi au baptême de Lalyh ! »

- « Nymphadora, tu ne peux pas comprendre que… »

- « Mais je suis une sorcière Papa ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme si la magie n'existait pas ! Et puis… Sirius, il est de notre famille ! »

Ted observa sa fille d'un air grave.

- « Je ne te demandes pas une réponse tout de suite » lança alors Sirius « Tu peux y réfléchir un peu »

- « Mais, vraiment, nous serions ravi que vous soyez présent, tous les deux » termina Océane en adressant un clin d'œil à Nymphadora qui lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant avant de se pencher vers Lalyh d'un air attendri.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante cinq : L'histoire de la vie**

_« Tu auras tant de choses à voir_

_Pour franchir la frontière du savoir_

_Recueillir l'héritage _

_Qui vient du fond des âges_

_Dans l'harmonie d'une chaîne d'amour_

_C'est l'histoire de la vie_

_Le cycle éternel_

_Qu'un enfant béni_

_Rend immortel »_

_Le Roi Lion (W. Disney)_

James se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Remus qui avait passé sa transformation, seul. Depuis la veille, il avait été d'une assez mauvaise humeur à cette idée. Il savait que Remus aurait eu besoin de leur présence à Sirius et lui à ses côtés. Mais il leur avait interdit de le rejoindre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir passer la nuit dans son lit douillet et confortable tandis que lui subissait seul les souffrances de sa transformation. Il se sentait inutile. Enfin, pas si inutile que ça. Il avait secondé Lily toute la nuit pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Syrielle réveillait à chaque fois son grand frère par ses pleurs et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour consoler, cajoler et s'occuper de tout ce petit monde. Pour James, cette nuit avait été un dilemme permanent. Il était partagé entre la déception de ne pas avoir pu soutenir Remus et le sentiment que sa place était également auprès de sa Lily.

Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda avec attention les volets de sa fenêtre. Il décela un rai de lumière se glisser par une petite fente. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit. Lily dormait toujours, il lui jeta un regard attendri. Puis, il fixa le réveil, il était à peine six heure du matin. En un instant, sa décision fut prise. Il se leva d'un bond, enfila un T-shirt, attrapa rapidement un jeans et s'approcha de la porte. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée quand un murmure se fit entendre.

- « James ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Ouvrant avec difficultés ses yeux gonflés de sommeil, Lily le regardait. Il fit demi-tour et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Il caressa un moment ses longs cheveux roux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Rendors toi mon cœur, il est encore tôt » souffla-t-il

- « Tu vas où ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Voir Remus » répondit James tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux « Le soleil est levé, je ne risque rien. Je veux voir comment il va. J'y fais juste un saut, je serais de retour avant le réveil des petits »

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire et hocha la tête. James allait se relever quand Lily souffla un petit « Merci ». Interloqué, le jeune homme interrompit son geste et la regarda avec étonnement.

- « Pourquoi merci ? » demanda-t-il

- « Merci d'être resté avec moi cette nuit. Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, mais uniquement parce que Remus t'a interdit de le rejoindre, mais merci de ne pas avoir trop insisté pour y aller quand même. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi de rester ici cette nuit, alors merci »

James regarda sa femme, littéralement estomaqué. Elle pensait réellement qu'il avait trouvé pénible le fait de rester avec elle et les enfants !

- « Oh Lily ! » laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir en fixant sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout « Je t'aime »

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il se sépara d'elle en lui adressant un regard très tendre tandis qu'elle murmurait un « je sais, moi aussi » encore endormi. En souriant, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Il entra dans la cuisine, y trouva Dobby qu'il informa de son départ, enfila le reste de ses vêtements et quitta sa maison. Il fit quelques pas dans le chemin quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait de qui il s'agissait.

- « Alors comme ça on a eu la même idée ! » lança-t-il simplement alors que Sirius arrivait à sa hauteur.

- « Il faut croire qu'on se fréquente trop, on finit par penser pareil ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Puis après avoir échanger un regard amusé, ils transplanèrent ensemble devant l'appartement de leur lycanthrope d'ami. Sirius frappa quelques coups à la porte, et ils attendirent un moment. Remus, pâle et visiblement exténué vint leur ouvrir.

- « Les filles savent que vous êtes là ? » leur demanda-t-il avant toutes choses en les voyant sur le pas de sa porte.

- « Oui ! » répondirent les deux garçons en cœur en entrant.

James adressa un grand sourire à Remus qui soupira en haussant les épaules. Le jeune homme se trouva rapidement dans l'appartement encore désert. Apparemment, Remus n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire réapparaître son mobilier. Il s'en chargea d'ailleurs rapidement d'un coup de baguette et James se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Sirius en fit de même en baillant violemment.

- « T'aurais pas du café ? » demanda-t-il d'ailleurs en secouant la tête.

- « Je vais en faire » déclara Remus en souriant.

- « Alors, ta nuit ? » demanda alors James tandis que son ami disparaissait dans sa cuisine.

- « Génial ! » déclara ironiquement le jeune homme en s'affairant.

C'était une habitude entre eux, ils ne parlaient jamais clairement de ce qui ce passait ces nuits là. Mais aux intonations de leur voix, à leurs attitudes, ils étaient tous capable de savoir ce que chacun avait pensé de leur soirée. James su alors que la Pleine Lune avait été plutôt calme pour lui. Il fut vraiment soulagé et rassuré. Remus revint alors dans le salon avec trois tasses de cafés.

- « Et vous ? » demanda Remus en s'installant.

- « Crevant ! » soupira Sirius « Comment une si petite chose peu faire autant de bruit ? »

- « Imagine un peu ce que ça donne moi qui en ai deux ! » rétorqua James d'un air faussement accablé.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se plonger dans leur grande tasse de café bien fort.

James et Sirius se séparèrent à l'entrée de leur maison respective. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps chez Remus, juste le temps de s'assurer que tout allait vraiment bien. Sans bruit, James rentra chez lui. Il enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée et avança sans bruits dans la maison encore endormie, enfin presque.

- « Déjà ? » murmura la voix de Lily alors qu'il passait devant la porte de la cuisine.

James s'arrêta, revint sur ses pas et entra dans la pièce. Assise au bout de la table, une grande tasse de thé vide devant elle, le bout d'une plume dans la bouche et un grand parchemin sur un coin de la table, elle le regardait en souriant.

- « Je pensais que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps ! » continua-t-elle en déposant la plume sur la table.

- « Je t'avais dit que j'y ferais juste un saut. Je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule t'occuper du réveil de nos petits bouts » rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle « Tu ne t'es pas rendormit, pas vrai ? »

- « Non, tu as raison, je me suis levé en même temps que toi ! » répondit-elle « Mais je me suis occupée ! Je m'occupe du baptême »

- « Il reste quoi à faire ? » demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés et en tartinant un toast de confiture.

- « Plus grand-chose. Le Maître du Baptême est réservé, on a prévu de déjeuner tous ensemble chez Sirius et Océane. Il ne reste plus qu'à finir la liste des invités. »

- « Tu as qui déjà ? » demanda le jeune homme avant de mordre violemment dans son toast.

- « Il y aura, Sirius et Océane, nous deux et Harry, Remus et Kathleen, le professeur Dumbledore, les Weasley... »

- « Tu as pensé à Augusta Longdubat ? »

- « Par Merlin ! J'avais totalement oublié ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en ajoutant le nom d'Augusta et celui de Neville en bas de la liste.

- « 17 personnes… C'est très bien. »

- « Il y en aura peut-être 19 » murmura Lily « Tout dépend si Ted a accepter l'invitation de Sirius ou pas… »

James regarda alors un moment sa femme d'un grave. Il savait qu'elle avait été très touchée par la mort d'Andromeda avec qui elle effectuait la mission qui avait été fatale à la jeune femme. Lily avait mis beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et James savait qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir survécut. Elles s'étaient vaillamment défendues toutes les deux, mais Andromeda n'avait pas eu de chance. Lily avait trouvé cette mort tellement injuste…Le jeune homme se demandait si le fait de revoir Ted et Nymphadora ne lui ferait pas plus de mal que autre chose. La jeune femme surprit son regard inquiet et se mit à lui sourire.

- « Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas ! » murmura-t-elle

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Oui, du temps à passer, et ça ira. Et puis surtout c'est important pour Sirius alors… »

Elle lui souriait avec assurance pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet.

- « Et puis Nymphadora a dû bien grandir, ça me ferait plaisir de la voir, je t'assure »

James prit alors le parti de la croire. Après tout lui aussi serait ravi de revoir la fillette qui, des années auparavant lui avait déclaré sa flamme d'une manière très touchante. Il se souvenait de se jour comme si c'était hier. C'était peu de temps après qu'il ai demandé à Lily de l'épouser. Ils étaient allés tous les deux chez Andromeda Tonks et à un moment où il se trouvait seul avec Nymphadora, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait toujours été triste de le voir avec Lily parce qu'elle le trouvait beau et qu'elle l'aimait. Touché mais incroyablement mal à l'aise face à cette fillette, il avait bafouillé qu'il était déjà amoureux de Lily. Nymphadora avait répondu qu'elle le savait et qu'elle était contente pour leur mariage car elle l'avait oublié. Elle était tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, le jeune homme n'avait jamais su qui. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, car il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser la petite Nymphadora. C'était son petit secret, la plus jeune des prétendantes qu'il n'ait jamais eues !

- « Si tu le dis… » se borna-t-il à répondre.

- « Sinon, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Pétunia » murmura Lily

James se raidit alors comme à chaque fois où l'on évoquait sa belle-sœur devant lui. Il ne gardait pas de très bons souvenir d'elle, en particulier ses violentes disputes avec Lily qui se soldaient à chaque fois par les larmes de la jeune femme. James supportait mal de voir sa femme si malheureuse à cause de celle qui aurait dû au contraire être un soutien et un réconfort.

- « Ah » répondit-il simplement

- « Je lui ai annoncé la naissance de Syrielle et je lui ai dit que nous allions la baptiser le 04 septembre »

- « Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle et son veracrasse de mari vont venir ! » s'inquiéta le jeune homme

- « Non, j'ai bien préciser que c'était une cérémonie magique, ils ne viendront pas… Mais je voulais qu'elle le sache »

- « Tu as bien fait mon cœur » répondit James en se levant pour aller encercler de ses bras les épaules de sa Lily « Mais tu sais bien qu'elle ne réponds jamais à tes lettres, et je sais que tu en souffres »

La jeune femme soupira

- « Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des illusions » continua-t-il

- « Je sais… » murmura la jeune femme.

Il s'accroupit alors à côté d'elle et passa sa main sur sa nuque. Il la força à incliner doucement sa tête vers la sienne. Il allait l'embrasser quand le bébé-transmetteur que Lily avait emmené avec elle se mit à clignoter violemment, projetant sa lumière rose partout dans la pièce. James interrompit son mouvement, échangea un regard amusé avec Lily, et dévia son baiser sur son front. Leur journée venait de commencer.

- « C'est parti ! » lança James en souriant et en se relevant..

Et les deux amoureux quittèrent leu cuisine pour se rendre à l'étage où leurs enfants s'étaient réveillés.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonjour » grogna Vernon en entrant dans la cuisine.

Précipitamment, Pétunia ramassa la lettre de sa sœur et le fit disparaître dans son tablier.

- « Bonjour » répondit-elle en plaçant devant lui une pleine assiette de lard et d'œufs au plat. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

- « Pas trop mal ! Tu as entendu le chien des voisins pleurer hier soir ? J'ai été obligé de me lever pour lui jeter mon chausson par la fenêtre. Il faudra que tu penses à le récupérer d'ailleurs »

Pétunia hocha doucement la tête.

Des cris se firent alors entendre dans le salon. Pétunia se hâta de s'y rendre. Elle y découvrit son fils Dudley, assis au milieu de la pièce, devant la table les mains tendues vers les biscuits qui y étaient déposés.

- « Mais mon Dudlounet, ces biscuits sont pour quand la voisine viendra prendre le thé » murmura-t-elle d'une vois très douce

- « Non ! A veux pou moi ! » hurla l'enfant

- « Pétunia ! Pourquoi crie-t-il ? » hurla alors à son tour Vernon

- « Il veut des biscuits ! » expliqua la jeune femme.

- « Et bien donne lui en ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est triste de ne pas en avoir ! » grogna alors son mari

En soupirant, Pétunia prit dans ses mains et la déposa sur le sol devant son fils. Ce dernier s'en saisit violemment et mordit rapidement une énorme bouchée de biscuit. Pétunia se mit alors à sourire et caressa la tête de son petit garçon. Elle en referait d'autre ce n'était pas si grave, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cuisine à faire ce matin là. Puis constatant que la crise de son fils était achevée maintenant qu'il avait eu l'objet de son désir, elle quitta le salon pour retourner dans la cuisine où Vernon mangeait toujours.

- « J'ai une très importante réunion cet après-midi. Si j'arrive à les convaincre, il se pourrait bien que j'aie une promotion ! » déclara fièrement Vernon en coupant violemment un morceau de lard.

- « Ce serait bien… » murmura distraitement Pétunia en se tournant vers l'évier en enfilant une paire de gant d'un vert criard.

Elle commença alors la vaisselle, mais la lettre de Lily qu'elle avait toujours dans la poche avant de son tablier semblait comme un poids insupportable à porter à elle toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment si prendre. Bon sang ! Pourquoi sa sœur ne l'ignorait-elle pas tout comme elle-même s'attachait à le faire !

- « Vernon » souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- « Mmm ! » grogna Vernon qui s'était plongé dans la lecture de son journal.

- « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose » ajouta-t-elle en ôtant ses mains gantées de l'eau de vaisselle.

- « Moui… »

Pétunia soupira. Son mari ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- « J'ai reçu une lettre » déclara-t-elle de but en blanc

- « De qui ? » demanda Vernon d'un air suspicieux en relevant les yeux de son quotidien.

- « D'_elle_ »

Vernon se mit alors à blêmir et posa un peu trop violemment son journal sur la table, manquant de renverser son verre de jus d'orange.

- « Que nous veut-elle ? » lança-t-il à voix basse, à moitié paniqué.

Pétunia soupira et sortit la lettre de la poche de son tablier.

- « Elle vient d'avoir une fille, Syrielle » répondit-elle en lui tendant le morceau de papier plié.

Vernon regarda la lettre avec dégoût mais ne la prit pas. D'une main un peu hésitante, Pétunia la posa sur la table. Vernon regardait le morceau de papier sans cligner des yeux comme s'il craignait qu'il puisse lui sauter à la gorge.

- « Avec _lui_ ? » demanda-t-il avec dédain.

- « Oui, je suppose » murmura Pétunia

- « Ils s'attendent peut-être à ce qu'on leur envoie un cadeau ! Ils peuvent toujours se mettre le doigt dans l'œil ! Ils n'auront rien de notre part ! » s'indigna-t-il

- « En fait, elle m'annonce aussi qu'ils vont la baptiser le 04 septembre prochain »

- « Ne me dit pas qu'ils ont le culot de nous inviter ! » hurla Vernon « Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'eux ! »

Il était très rouge et paraissait furieux.

- « Non, non ! Elle a bien précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une cérémonie magique » souffla Pétunia à voix basse comme si elle craignait que les voisins puissent l'entendre.

Vernon jeta lui aussi des regards appuyés par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que le honteux secret de la famille de sa femme continuerait à être bien gardé.

- « Alors pourquoi nous ont-ils envoyé cette maudite lettre ! » s'écria-t-il alors en frappant du poing sur la table.

- « Pour nous mettre au courant… » tenta Pétunia

- « Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ta sœur et de ce Potter ! Ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils sont anormaux et bizarres ! »

- « Je sais »

- « Tu veux que notre fils côtoie des gens comme eux ? »

- « NON ! » hurla alors Pétunia, horrifiée

- « Alors je ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux ! Peu importe qu'ils aient encore vingt autres enfants ! » trancha Vernon en jetant un regard grave à son épouse.

- « Tu as raison, Vernon, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour nous et pour Dudley ! » murmura-t-elle

- « Je suis content de te l'entendre dire ! »

Ainsi fut close la discussion. Pétunia récupéra la lettre et la brûla au dessus de l'évier avec une boite d'allumette. Puis, elle se remit à ses travaux ménagers avec un léger pincement au cœur en pensant au morceau de papier portant l'adresse de sa sœur, qu'elle avait caché dans son agenda quelques mois plus tôt.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « James ! Tu es prêt ? »

Sortant de la salle de bain vêtue uniquement d'une serviette, Lily, les cheveux dégoulinant, traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre de Syrielle. James la regarda entrer en souriant. Oui, il était prêt, tout comme Harry et il finissait d'attacher la robe de baptême rose pâle de Syrielle. Appuyée à l'embrasure de la porte, Lily se mit à sourire. Dans la robe de sorcier rouge et or que Sirius lui avait acheté, Harry était adorable. Quand à James, il était aussi très élégant et elle lui jeta un regard appréciateur auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

- « J'ai bientôt fini avec elle » lança-t-il alors en souriant « Tu ne serais pas en train de t'affoler pour rien ma chérie ? On est largement dans les temps tu sais… »

- « Oui… Je vais aller me changer alors… » murmura-t-elle en réajustant sa serviette sur elle.

- « Je préfèrerais, oui… » répondit malicieusement le jeune homme en prenant Syrielle convenablement habillée dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son petit couffin.

Lily se rendit alors dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un rapide sort à ses cheveux pour les sécher et les démêler, puis s'habilla. Elle venait d'enfiler sa robe et commençait à nouer les lacets qui ornaient son buste quand des petits bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Harry qui l'observait en souriant. Elle le regarda monter avec un peu difficulté sur le lit. Elle continua à nouer les lacets et se tourna vers son petit garçon qui était maintenant assis en tailleur au beau milieu du lit de ses parents.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle doucement

- « Belle Maman ! » répondit Harry en souriant.

- « Oh mon trésor ! Tu es trop gentil ! » murmura Lily que les paroles de son fils avaient fait fondre.

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un gros baiser sur sa petite joue.

- « Toi aussi tu es très beau, et je t'aime très fort » chuchota-t-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Elle le fit alors doucement descendre du lit et en lui tenant la main, l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée où James les attendait.

- « Tu es splendide ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en voyant sa femme.

- « Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit… » répondit-elle en souriant et en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- « Mon fils a beaucoup de goût » annonça James fièrement en s'approchant de Lily pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser et ils se séparèrent en souriant.

- « On y va ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

- « Quand tu veux… » murmura le jeune homme en récupérant le couffin de leur fille qu'il avait posé sur le canapé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Lily prit son fils dans ses bras, pris une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et disparut. Elle arriva rapidement dans l'Office Magique. Elle libéra rapidement la cheminée pour ne pas gêner l'arrivée de James et Syrielle. Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle et constata que personne n'était encore arrivé. Elle posa Harry sur le sol et lui recommanda de ne pas faire de bêtises tandis qu'elle l'époussetait un peu. Puis, elle le fit s'asseoir gentiment sur un des bancs du premier rang. James arriva à cet instant. Syrielle, pour qui c'était son tout premier voyage en Cheminée pleurait abondamment. Le jeune homme leva le sort de protection qu'il avait placé sur le couffin et Lily se pencha pour récupérer le bébé. Elle la berça un moment pour la calmer. Elle venait d'y parvenir quand Océane arriva, Lalyh dans ses bras. La petite fille brayait aussi de toute la force de ses poumons. Alors comme pour montrer qu'elle aussi était capable de faire du bruit, Syrielle se remit à pleurer. Sirius qui arrivait à ce moment là, échangea un regard avec James avant de lever les yeux aux ciels. Mais les petites filles se calmèrent très rapidement.

- « Tonton ! » s'écria alors Harry qui était descendu de son banc et qui courrait vers son parrain.

- « Bonjour ma petite crevette ! Mais dis-moi, tu es très élégant ! » répondit le jeune homme en tournant autour du petit garçon qu'il prit finalement dans ses bras. « Ca fait déjà deux ans qu'on l'a baptisé lui ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! »

- « Et pourtant… » répondirent James et Lily en cœur.

Remus arriva alors en compagnie de Kathleen. Tous les deux étaient très élégants. Tous se saluèrent et les deux bébés furent présentées à la jeune femme qui ne les avait encore jamais vu. Elle les trouva adorables et Lily put apercevoir que James et Sirius bombaient tous les deux un peu le torse d'un air fier. Elle se mit à sourire doucement. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup entendre des gens s'extasier sur ses enfants.

Le reste des invités arriva très rapidement. L'arrivée de la famille Weasley en particulier fut particulièrement remarquable et remarquée. Les neufs membres de la joyeuse famille arrivèrent les uns après les autres par la cheminée, mais ne se poussant pas assez rapidement, les six garçons ne marchèrent sur les pieds, se cognèrent les uns aux autres, se bousculèrent et finirent par se retrouver tous sur le sol. Molly arriva juste à leur suite, Ginny dans les bras et les gronda un peu tandis qu'Arthur arrivait enfin.

La cérémonie n'allait plus tarder à commencer. Lily se tourna alors vers la cheminée et fut surprise d'y trouver Sirius, scrutant l'âtre. Confiant Syrielle à son papa, elle alla le rejoindre.

- « Sirius, ça va commencer » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- « Je sais, j'arrive » marmonna le jeune homme « J'espérais qu'ils viendraient »

Lily savait qu'il pensait à Ted et Nymphadora.

- « C'était peu être trop dur pour lui… » souffla la jeune femme en entraînant Sirius vers l'estrade où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu.

- « Sans doute… » répondit-il

A cet instant un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux, suivit d'un léger gémissement. Ils se retournèrent ensemble et aperçurent Nymphadora, étalée de tout son long sur le sol dur de l'Office. Sirius se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Tu n'as pas encore appris à marcher crapaud ? » s'amusa-t-il en l'aidant à se dépoussiérer

- « J'ai trébuché » grogna-t-elle

La revoir fit naître un très étrange sentiment en Lily. Nymphadora avait beaucoup grandit, mais elle était sure qu'elle l'aurait reconnu si elle l'avait croisée dans la rue. Cela lui faisait très plaisir de la revoir.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-elle doucement

- « Lily ! » s'écria la fillette en se jetant dans ses bras « Je suis contente de te voir ! »

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se repris vite et assura à la fillette qu'elle aussi était ravie de la revoir. Ted arriva alors, et les salua, un peu mal à l'aise. Lily ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Cela devait être très dur pour lui de revenir dans le monde magique. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur place respective et Lily fut ravi de voir le sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Honoré Hermann, le Maître de Baptême arriva enfin. Il était convenu que Lalyh serait baptisée la première. Lily s'avança donc avec Sirius, Océane et Lalyh vers le vieux sorcier en robe noire et à l'écharpe rouge vif. Lalyh fut confiée à sa marraine qui l'embrassa sur le front tout doucement. Dans sa robe blanche brodée de fils d'argent, elle était très mignonne. Lily prit place devant un grand et vieux vase en bois. Le Maître de Baptême commença alors la cérémonie. Lily effectuait tout ce qu'il lui demandait de faire et écoutait très attentivement tout ce qu'il lui disait.

- « Le lien qui uni la filleule et la marraine est éternel. Il ne peut être brisé par aucun sortilèges ou maléfices. Lily et Lalyh sont donc liées jusqu'à la mort de l'une d'entre elles ».

La salle se mit alors à applaudir cette déclaration et Lily embrassa une dernière fois sa jolie filleule avant de la remettre dans les bras de sa maman dont les yeux étaient rougis par l'émotion.

Lily attendit alors patiemment que James, Syrielle et Remus viennent la rejoindre sur l'estrade et la même cérémonie recommença pour sa fille. Remus était lui aussi très concentré. Tout comme Sirius un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, il prenait très au sérieux la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Mais Lily ne se faisait pas de soucis. Tout comme Sirius, il ferait un parrain formidable. Lily se mit alors à scruter la salle. Molly Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux, et Kathleen fixait Remus avec fierté et admiration. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas la seule à admirer le beau Remus. Assise juste devant elle, la petite Nymphadora dévorait littéralement du regard le jeune homme, les joues roses. Lily se mit à sourire. Elle était la seule à savoir que la petite fille avait eu un gros faible pour Remus. La fillette le lui avait confié un jour où elle s'était rendue avec James chez Andromeda. Lily avait eu une longue conversation avec la petite fille qui lui avait confié se remettre de son précédent chagrin d'amour en rêvant qu'une fois qu'elle serait plus grande, elle épouserait Remus. Lily était surprise de voir qu'apparemment Nymphadora n'avait pas changé d'avis. Mais fidèle à sa promesse, elle comptait bien garder le secret que lui avait confié la fillette près de quatre ans auparavant.

Une fois Syrielle baptisée, la joyeuse assistance se rendit chez Océane et Sirius où ils devaient tous déjeuner.

Une grande table avait été dressée à l'ombre d'un petit chapiteau blanc. Kana et Dobby avaient été réquisitionnés pour le service et les elfes se montaient extrêmement enthousiastes à cette idée. Deux berceaux furent installés côte à côte et les deux petites filles y furent déposées. Nymphadora alla d'ailleurs immédiatement se placer devant eux pour pouvoir contempler en souriant les bébés. Lily la regardait en souriant doucement. La petite fille était comme dans son souvenir, pleine de vie et joyeuse, la jeune femme était ravie de voir qu'elle semblait si bien surmonter la mort de sa maman. Rapidement, Nymphadora fut entraîné par Bill et Charly Weasley dans leurs jeux et Lily détourna son attention.

James arrivait près d'elle en souriant. Il l'embrassa tendrement et vint s'installer près d'elle.

- « Où est Harry ? » demanda la jeune femme à son mari

- « Avec Ron en train de jouer bien sur, où voulais-tu qu'il soit ? » rétorqua James en souriant

Lily glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- « C'est une très belle journée » murmura-t-elle

- « Oui, et je suis content de voir que tout le monde à l'air content. Regarde, même Ted à l'air de s'amuser »

Lily tourna alors son regard vers le seul moldu de l'assemblée qui était en train de discuter avec Arthur Weasley qui semblait aux anges. La jeune femme pouffa, pour Arthur, l'occasion était trop belle.

- « Et toi, comment tu te sens ? » demanda doucement James en se rapprochant d'elle.

- « Bien » répondit la jeune femme avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils s'aperçurent que Sirius était assis en face d'eux.

- « Un peu de tenue,je vous prie ! » leur lança-t-il d'un air amusé « Il y a des enfants ici ! »

Lily lui tira alors la langue. A cet instant, Nymphadora, rouge et essoufflée arriva.

- « Sa-lut Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Oui ! Je suis contente que Papa ai décidé qu'on vienne ! »

- « Moi aussi ! » lui assura le jeune homme en souriant

- « Tu sais, il a fallut que je m'énerve un peu quand même ! » avoua la petite fille en s'installant près de son cousin sur une chaise vide. « Elle est pas là ta chérie ? »

- « Océane ? Non, elle discute avec Molly, tu sais, la maman des petits rouquins ! » expliqua Sirius

- « Ah… Et Sirius, tu veux que je te montre un truc génial ? » demanda la fillette avec excitation.

- « Bien sur ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

Lily souriait également. La petite Nymphadora était décidément une drôle de petite bonne femme.

- « Regarde ! » murmura la fillette

Elle fronça un moment les sourcils et sembla se concentré quand soudain ses cheveux bruns devinrent vert. Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise, tandis que James et Sirius regardaient l'enfant d'un air estomaqué. Lily observa alors plus attentivement la fillette et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux qui avaient changés. Tout son visage n'était plus le même. C'était saisissant.

- « Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda Sirius totalement abasourdi

- « Je sais pas, j'arrive à le faire, c'est tout ! » répondit la fillette en reprenant son apparence normale

- « Mais depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ? »

- « Je sais pas, on dirait que j'ai toujours su le faire ! » répondit la petite fille avec malice « Et c'est bien pratique de pouvoir faire ça, je m'amuse bien ! »

- « Mais enfin, tu as été voir un médicomage ? » demanda Sirius un peu inquiet

- « Ouais ! Papa m'a emmené de force… C'était juste après que Maman… enfin voilà quoi ! Les docteurs ils ont cru que c'était le choc mais après ils ont dit que j'étais métamorphomage. Parce que Papa a dit que ça m'étais déjà arrivé quand j'étais petite »

Lily était vraiment très impressionnée par les étonnants pouvoir de la fillette et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule. Sirius et James donnait l'impression d'avoir été envoyé dans un autre monde. C'est alors que Remus arriva près d'eux.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les trois… enfin tous les quatre ! Bonjour Nymphadora ! » déclara-t-il en souriant.

La petite fille devint alors rouge pivoine et murmura un petit « très bien » avant de sourire largement. Lily aussi souriait, elle la trouvait tellement adorable.

- « Où est ma filleule ? » demanda alors le jeune homme

- « On l'a installée dans son couffin là bas » répondit James en désignant l'endroit à son meilleur ami

- « Oh ! Elle dort ? »

- « Je crois bien que oui, pourquoi ? » demanda James

- « Je voulais la montrer à Kat, elle n'a pas eu le temps de bien l'admirer tout à l'heure ! » déclara le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Je pense que tu peux la prendre quand même, elle ne se réveillera pas » déclara Lily en souriant

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Oui, et de toute façon, si tu la réveilles, tu la berceras un peu et elle se rendormiras » lança la jeune femme

- « Oui, je vais faire ça ! » déclara Remus en se dépêchant d'aller récupérer Syrielle dans son berceau.

Nymphadora ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle était admirative. Elle soupira quand il passa près d'elle, et fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit s'installer près de Kathleen. Lorsque cette dernière embrassa tendrement le jeune homme, Lily jura qu'elle avait vu des larmes se former dans le coin des yeux de la fillette qui détourna rapidement le regard.

- « Bon ben j'y vais ! » déclara-t-elle en sautant de sa chaise.

Elle s'en alla alors en courant, mais se prit les pieds dans une des cordes qui retenaient le chapiteau. La petite fille effectua alors de nombreuses acrobaties pour ne pas tomber et continua sa course vers le fond du jardin sous les regards amusés de James et Sirius. Lily était triste pour elle et pensa un moment à aller la rejoindre, mais l'arrivée de Augusta Longbubat vers elle l'en empêcha. Et de toute façon, elle aurait sans doute voulue rester seule.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note :** Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt mais je suis en plein déménagement et j'ai des tonnes de soucis en ce moment… Je n'ai pas non plus le temps de répondre aux reviews, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… Dès que ma vie sera plus calme, tout sera plus simple et mieux organisé, je vous le promets !

En tout cas, merci à vous tous et à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et surtout :

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante six : Retrouvailles mécaniques**

_« Il faut les voir foncer libres comme l'air  
Heureux comme des goélands, ils ont l'air épanoui  
Un casque sur la tête et à leurs mains des gants  
Ils font tout sur leur moto mais la seule chose qu'ils ne pourront pas  
C'est dormir en roulant sinon le drap s'envolera  
Tu comprends… »_

_Sanseverino (Les embouteillages)_

Le professeur Dumbledore attendit que la gargouille qui gardait son bureau ait entièrement terminée sa rotation avant de s'avancer dans le couloir assombrit par la tombée du jour. Poudlard raisonnait à nouveau des cris et des rires de ses étudiants. Le mois de septembre était toujours une période agréable au Collège. Les anciens étaient content de se revoir, les nouveaux découvraient chaque jour avec ébahissement chaque nouvel élément magique du château qui allait bientôt devenir pour eux très banale. Les élèves prenaient ou reprenaient leur base, les professeurs s'efforçaient de leur faire reprendre un bon rythme de travail.

Le directeur croisa deux jeunes élèves dans les couloirs, des pouffsouffles. Ses derniers prirent peur en le voyant et s'enfuirent en courant sans doute pour éviter de se faire gronder. Mais à sa connaissance, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, le couvre feu n'était pas encore tomber. Il se mit à sourire.

D'un pas décidé, il prit le couloir perpendiculaire et avançant dans une aile du château que les élèves visitaient souvent. Sombre, lugubre et peu accueillant, le couloir sinueux n'inspirait pas un désir de découverte. S'éclairant de sa baguette, le professeur Dumbledore continua un moment son chemin jusqu'à une lourde tenture représentant une bataille de gobelin particulièrement sanglante. Après avoir jeter un regard appuyé tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi, éteignit sa baguette et se glissa sous la tenture. Il frappa rapidement quelques coups secs à la porte qu'elle dissimulait. Quelques instants plus tard, Barty Croupton vint lui ouvrir.

- « Bonsoir professeur » souffla-t-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

- « Bonsoir Barty. Comment allez vous ? »

- « Comme un homme peut aller quand il est cloîtré et solitaire » marmonna Barty en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait.

- « Il existe des prisons plus pénible que Poudlard » se contenta de répondre le professeur en prenant place face à lui.

Il en profita pour observer attentivement son interlocuteur. Pâle, les traits tirés et de lourdes cernes soulignant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et l'angoisse, Barty Croupton n'avait plus rien avoir avec celui qu'il était, quelques mois auparavant. L'homme dépérissait. Il supportait mal l'enfermement forcé qu'il devait subir pour rester en vie. Le lendemain de l'évasion de son fils, sa demeure avait été ravagée par un mystérieux incendie dont personne n'avait été capable de déterminé la cause. Barty était donc contraint à ne plus se montrer et travaillait par correspondance avec ses collègues du Ministère, s'il voulait rester en vie. La solitude lui pesait aussi énormément dans son petit appartement que le professeur Dumbledore avait mit à sa disposition. En effet, il avait donné un vêtement à Winky en punition de la négligence dont elle avait fait preuve et qui avait conduit à l'évasion de son mangemort de fils. Dévastée par la nouvelle, l'elfe avait sombré dans une grave dépression. Elle était tellement attachée à son maître que la disgrâce dans laquelle elle était tombée lui paraissait insurmontable. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait alors offert un poste à Poudlard que la jeune elfe avait acceptée. Ainsi, sans que son ancien maître n'en sache rien, elle venait toutes les nuits s'occuper du nouvel appartement de son ancien maître. Suprême réconfort pour la jeune elfe qui pouvait ainsi continuer à veiller sur son maître, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis sa naissance.

- « Alors ? » demanda alors Croupton, tirant le vieux professeur de ses pensées.

- « Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle. Alastor fait de son mieux pour retrouver sa trace, mais il a beaucoup

de mal. Ses indicateurs se montrent moins coopératif que par le passé mais il garde bon espoir de le retrouver » répondit Dumbledore.

Croupton soupira de lassitude.

- « Personne d'autre n'est au courant ? » demanda-t-il alors, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- « Toujours pas. Nous essayons d'être le plus discret possible » répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Albus, je vous en prie, laissez moi sortir un peu de cet appartement ! Cela me rend fou ! Je tourne en rond, je ne vois personne d'autre que vous je… »

- « Excusez moi Barty, je suis navré mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à sortir de cet appartement »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Je ne risque rien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! »

- « Non, en effet. Mais vous vous cachez Barty, et il serait malvenu de vous promenez dans les couloirs et prendre le risque qu'un de mes élèves vous reconnaisse et ne dévoile votre présence ici. Tout d'abord parce que j'aurais du mal à expliquer au Conseil d'Administration votre présence et ensuite, parce que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une escouade de mangemort se mette en tête d'attaquer mon école dans le seul but de vous tuer »

Le vieux professeur jeta alors un regard pénétrant à son interlocuteur qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir en imaginant la scène.

- « Je comprend parfaitement que vous supportiez mal cet enfermement Barty » murmura le vieux professeur d'une voix calme « Mais votre sécurité est notre priorité. Dès que Alastor aura repéré votre fils, nous mettrons tous les moyens mis en œuvre pour l'enlever et nous nous débrouillerons pour le renvoyer à Azkaban, mais d'ici là, personne ne doit savoir que vous vous cachez ici »

- « Je le sais Albus, je le sais » marmonna Croupton d'une voix lasse.

Albus Dumbledore leva alors les yeux vers la petite pendule posée sur une commode. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Il entreprit alors de se lever de son siège.

- « Et bien Barty, bonne fin de soirée » déclara-t-il

- « Vous ne restez pas ? »

- « Pas ce soir, j'ai d'autres projets. Mais demain nous reprendrons notre partie d'échec là où nous l'avons laissé hier si cela vous convient »

- « Très bien » bougonna Barty en se levant à son tour. « Bonne soirée »

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement. Le professeur Dumbledore se glissa à nouveau derrière la lourde tenture et traversa le long et sinueux couloir. Il traversa ensuite le château pour se rendre dans le parc. Une fois franchie les barrières de l'école, il transplana sans plus de cérémonie jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Les fenêtres laissaient passé la lumière vive des ampoules de la vieille chaumière, signe que certains des membres étaient déjà arrivés. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et salua l'assemblée. Il fut à peine surpris de voir en bout de table Remus, James et Sirius. Il se dirigea vers eux en souriant.

- « Déjà de retour parmi nous ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Oui, mais on a eu du mal à convaincre nos petites femmes ! » répondit James en souriant

- « Mais puisque ce n'est que pour une réunion, elle ont bien voulu » continua Sirius

- « A condition que… » lança Remus d'un air amusé

Le professeur regarda les deux jeunes papas en souriant d'un air amusé. Qu'avait bien donc pu leur faire promettre leurs compagnes pour les autoriser à revenir aux réunions.

- « A condition qu'on ne fasse aucune mission pour le moment ! » grogna James d'un air agacé.

- « Elles m'ont fait promettre de m'assurer que vous respectiez ce point les gars ! » rétorqua Remus un sourire amusé au lèvres. « Je ne fais que leur obéir ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit alors à sourire.

- « Comment vont-elles ? Comment vont les enfants ? » demanda-t-il

- « Très bien » assura Sirius en souriant

- « Et je suis ravi que Lily allaite et que cela l'empêche de participer aux réunions et aux missions ! J'espère que ça durera le plus longtemps possible »

- « Moi aussi ! » déclara Sirius d'un air entendu.

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement que les deux jeunes hommes cherchent le plus possible à protéger leurs petites familles.

- « Sirius » lança-t-il alors, se souvenant de quelque chose « Tu viendras me voir à la fin de la réunion, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, toi aussi James. Bien sur Remus, tu pourras être des nôtres ».

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, visiblement curieux. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question car la porte de la chaumière s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer Severus Rogue dans le quartier général. Leurs visages se crispèrent alors. Le professeur Dumbledore, fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, se redressa et se dirigea vers le nouveau venu.

- « Je voudrais te parler Severus » déclara-t-il alors, prenant le parti d'ignorer le regard assassin que le jeune homme lançait aux trois Gryffondors.

- « Je vous écoute » déclara-t-il alors

- « Montons à l'étage, nous y serons plus tranquille » déclara simplement Dumbledore en montant la première marche.

Il sentit Severus le suivre docilement et le conduisit jusqu'à une des chambres du premier étage. Il referma soigneusement la porte et se retourna vers son ancien élève.

- « Je voulais savoir si tu avais entendu quelque chose de spécial chez les mangemorts ces derniers temps » lança-t-il d'une voix calme.

- « Comme à chaque fois que vous me posez cette question, professeur, je vous réponds que je ne peux pas me renseigner efficacement si vous ne me dites pas exactement de quoi il retourne » murmura calmement Severus.

Le professeur Dumbledore l'observa un moment d'un air grave. Il avait promis à Barty que personne d'autre que Maugrey Fol Œil et lui ne seraient au courant de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Severus de l'évasion de Croupton Jr.

- « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit » répondit-il simplement

- « Mais enfin ! Avouez que me demander si je ne trouve rien de particulier chez les partisans du Seigneur des

Ténèbres est une demande assez vague ! » lança Severus d'un ton un peu sec.

- « Je sais, mais je ne peux pas en dire d'avantage. »

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard agacé et soupira.

- « Je n'ai rien vu de particulier » répondit-il alors

- « Très bien. Continue tout de même à être très attentif à tout ce que tu pourras entendre autour de toi » murmura le vieux professeur.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse de son ancien élève, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Allons-y maintenant, une réunion nous attend ». lança-t-il d'un air grave.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Océane se réveilla tout doucement ce matin là. Bien blottie contre son oreiller, elle cala un peu mieux avec délice sa tête contre le tissu moelleux. Elle savoura cet instant tranquille. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de pouvoir paresser un peu au lit ses derniers temps. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle décida se blottir contre une toute autre sorte d'oreiller, tout aussi confortable : le torse de son amoureux. Paresseusement, elle poussa son oreiller hors du lit et entreprit de se retourner vers Sirius. C'est alors qu'elle constata avec surprise qu'il n'était pas dans là. Tout d'abord étonné, elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Avait-elle dormit peu de temps mais tellement fort que cela lui avait parut une nuit entière et que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas revenu de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Elle se redressa un peu et se tourna vers le réveil. Il était tout juste 06h00 du matin. Elle se sentit alors extrêmement inquiète. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse impressionnante. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré ? Il avait forcément dû lui arriver quelque chose ! Un accident, ou une attaque. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle s'installa alors sur le rebord de son lit et fixa la pénombre dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort quand soudain elle les vit. Là, jetés en boule sur la chaise sous la fenêtre magique, trônaient les vêtements que Sirius portait la veille en partant à la réunion de l'Ordre. Surprise, elle se leva et avança vers eux. Elle les prit dans ses mains, interloquée. Pas d'erreur possible, c'étaient bien les siens. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Lalyh se mit à hurler dans la pièce voisine. Océane lâcha les vêtements qu'elle tenait à la main et se dirigea sans plus attendre dans la chambre de sa fille.

- « Coucou ma belle » murmura-t-elle en se penchant au dessus du berceau. « Ne pleure pas chérie, Maman est là »

Elle la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et alla s'installer dans le confortable fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle se déshabilla la poitrine et offrit à sa petite affamée un sein qu'elle attrapa sans demander son reste. Océane observa sa fille en souriant, et lui caressa un moment le bras en souriant. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Sirius. Il était rentré de la réunion, elle en était sure désormais. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait bien, elle se trouvait idiote de s'être emballée ainsi pour rien. Si elle avait réfléchit un peu plus avant de paniquer, elle se serait rendu souvenu que le jeune homme l'avait réveillé en se glissant entre les draps et qu'il avait violemment pester des paroles incompréhensible quand Lalyh avait réclamé son repas alors qu'il venait de s'endormir. Mais cela ne résolvait pas le mystère… Où était-il ?

On était dimanche, il s'était couché tard à cause de la réunion… Cela ne ressemblait pas à Sirius d'être debout aux aurores dans ses conditions. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Lalyh termina sa tétée, Océane la prit tout contre elle doucement et entreprit de se rendre en bas. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Sirius et plus troublant encore, rien ne montrait qu'il ait déjeuné. Hors s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Sirius ne pouvait pas survivre, c'était bien le saut d'un petit déjeuner. La jeune femme fit apparaître le couffin de sa fille et y déposa délicatement le bébé. Puis elle appela Kana et l'elfe apparut aussitôt devant elle.

- « Madame veut me demander quelque chose ? » demanda la jeune elfe en se penchant vers le sol.

- « Où est Sirius ? » demanda Océane

- « Kana va chercher le Maître » déclara l'elfe en disparaissant dans un petit pop.

Océane prit alors place à la table de la cuisine et attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sirius apparut.

- « Bonjour ma belle, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser

- « Oui. Où tu étais ? »

- « Dehors » répondit simplement le jeune homme en se penchant au dessus du berceau de sa fille « Bonjour ma petite fée ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Je m'occupe » répondit-il

Visiblement, il n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, mais Océane sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle était bien décidé à le lui faire avouer. Elle le regarda d'un air sévère.

- « Tu t'occupes ? »

- « Oui, je fais deux trois trucs… »

- « Sirius ! Dis moi ce que tu… »

Mais la jeune femme fut coupée par l'arrivée dans la cuisine de James.

- « Salut tout le monde ! » lança-t-il joyeusement « Bonjour mademoiselle Black ! » ajouta-t-il doucement en prenant le poing de la petite fille dans sa main.

- « James ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ? » demanda Océane interloquée.

- « Et bien je suis venu pour… euh… »

James se tourna alors vers Sirius d'un air gêné.

- « Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? » souffla-t-il

- « Non, pas encore » répondit Sirius un peu embarrassé.

- « Me dire quoi ? » demanda Océane.

- « Pas grand-chose, enfin, rien de bien important » commença le jeune homme

- « Je crois que je vais vous laissez un peu » murmura alors James en tentant de sortir de la cuisine mais Océane le retint par le bras.

- « Ah non ! Tu es dans le coup, tu restes là toi aussi et un de vous deux va me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce que vous trafiquer si tôt un dimanche matin ! » lança-t-elle

Les deux garçons soupirèrent, et, résigné, Sirius prit la parole.

- « C'est tout simple. En fait, hier, après la réunion, le professeur Dumbledore a demander à nous parler à James et moi » commença Sirius

- « Il voulait nous restituer des trucs » continua James « Il m'a redonné ma cape d'invisibilité, il m'a dit qu'elle sera plus utile en ma possession que au Quartier Général »

Sirius regarda un moment son ami et les deux garçons se mirent alors à sourire largement. Un doute affreux envahi alors Océane.

- « Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que… » souffla-t-elle

- « Et si ! » s'exclama joyeusement Sirius « J'ai récupéré ma moto ! »

La jeune femme soupira violemment.

- « Par Merlin ! Je l'avais oublié cette maudite moto volante ! » grogna-t-elle

- « Comment peut-on oublié une splendeur pareille ! » lança alors Sirius en souriant à James qui paraissait tout aussi ravi que lui.

- « Tu l'as récupéré hier soir ? » demanda Océane à Sirius qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête « Dans ce cas je suppose que tu… enfin que vous êtes rentré avec ! »

- « Oui » répondit simplement James

- « Et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était un peu essoufflée la pauvre ! Elle traînait dans la vieille cabane de Hargrid depuis trop longtemps ! Il a fallut que je jette quelques sorts au moteur mais maintenant, elle va bien ! »

- « Il n'y a donc que ta maudite moto qui te fasse lever à l'aube un dimanche matin alors que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ! » s'emporta alors Océane en le regardant d'un air sévère.

Lalyh se mit alors à remuer dans son petit couffin et la jeune femme la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu. Sirius la regardait d'un air mi-ennuyé, mi-agacé. Il vouait à sa moto volante une admiration que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas.

- « Bon, ben, si on y allait ? On a une ballade à faire ! » proposa alors Sirius, sans doute pour échapper à une dispute qui semblait être imminente.

- « Euh, tu ne crois pas qu'on peut la remettre à plus tard ? » demanda timidement James

- « Non, je veux voir si les sorts que j'ai jeter sont vraiment efficaces » déclara Sirius.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Océane pour l'embrasser mais la jeune femme détourna la tête et il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il caressa la petite joue de sa fille et rejoignit James qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Océane était énervée. Elle les regarda partir sans un mot. Elle soupira et remonta à l'étage. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et de préparer Lalyh. Puis, elle prévint Kana de son départ, sortit de chez elle, traversa le chemin et entra chez Lily. Elle la trouva, assise dans le salon, Harry en pyjama sur ses genoux. Elle lui racontait une histoire tout en jetant de temps en temps de rapides coups d'œil à Syrielle qui dormait dans son couffin.

- « Bajour Tata ! » lança Harry en la voyant

- « Bonjour mon grand » répondit la jeune femme en installant le couffin de sa fille près de celui de Syrielle.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda alors Lily qui avait sans doute remarqué son air énervé.

- « Tu sais ce que font les garçons en ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle simplement

- « Oui, James m'a dit qu'ils partaient tous les deux faire une ballade du côté de … » la jeune femme s'arrêta alors et fixa un moment son amie avant de reprendre « Ils font quoi ? »

- « Sirius à récupérer sa stupide moto volante hier soir et ils sont tous les deux partis jouer les motards du ciel ! » répondit Océane en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

- « James ne m'a parlé que de sa cape hier soir, mais je suppose que c'est Dumbledore aussi qui la lui a rendu » soupira Lily

- « Exactement »

Océane fixa un moment son amie qui lui souriait faiblement. Puis Lily haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste.

- « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que Sirius ne la récupérerais jamais ? »

- « J'espérais qu'il l'avait oublié ! Par Merlin, il a passé l'âge de faire l'abruti en plein ciel ! Il a une fille maintenant, je pensais qu'il serait plus responsable et qu'il ne chercherait pas tous les moyens possible et imaginable de risquer de se rompre le cou ! »

Elle vit alors Lily pouffer doucement, elle-même esquissa un sourire.

- « Il est impossible ! » continua-t-elle

- « Tu connais Sirius, Océane. » commença Lily « Il fait le jeune chien fou, mais il sait ce qu'il fait »

- « Et toi ça ne t'ennuies pas de savoir que James fait des cabrioles dans le ciel ? » demanda Océane d'un air sceptique.

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je suis morte de trouille ! » répliqua Lily en soupirant « Mais je sais que quoi que je dise, il le ferait de toute façon. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. Quand il a décidé quelque chose, rien ne l'en empêche ! »

- « On est pas gâté avec eux hein ! » s'amusa Océane

- « Non, mais je ne changerais ma place avec personne d'autre ! » déclara Lily en souriant

Océane acquiesça en souriant à son amie.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Mais tu dors ! »

Remus ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et se redressa rapidement. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'assommer violemment, il se sentait tout étourdi. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et bailla. Devant lui, Kathleen, les bras croisés le regardait en souriant. Remus s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé sur lequel il ne se souvenait pas d'être endormi.

- « Elle s'appelle comment ? » demanda alors la jeune femme en souriant

- « Qui ça ? » demanda Remus, étonné

- « La fille avec qui tu a passé la nuit et qui t'a tellement fatigué que tu t'endors le temps que je m'éloigne un peu de la pièce ! » répondit la jeune femme en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

Remus pouffa et fixa ses grands yeux noirs.

- « Elle s'appelle James et Sirius cette fille ! » répondit-il simplement.

Après tout, il ne mentait que par omission. Il avait bien passé la soirée avec James et Sirius, au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix certes, mais il était tout de même avec eux.

- « Vous vous voyez souvent » murmura la jeune femme en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Remus se mit à sourire doucement. Ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était un simple constat de la part de la jeune femme.

- « Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi » lui assura le jeune homme avec un fatalisme amusé « Non, sérieusement, depuis qu'on a 11 ans on a toujours vécut ensemble. On partageait le même dortoir, on avait les même cours… Ca nous ferait trop bizarre de ne pas nous voir »

- « Vous avez toujours été tous les trois ensembles depuis vos onze ans ! » s'étonna la jeune femme

- « Oui, enfin non… » répondit Remus « Avant on était quatre »

Il soupira. Il lui était encore très pénible d'évoquer Peter. Il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et qu'il aurait sans doute continué à faire si on ne l'avait pas arrêté. La jeune femme dut se rendre compte de son trouble.

- « Il s'appelait comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- « Peter » souffla-t-il

- « Vous ne vous parlez plus ? »

- « Non »

- « Pourquoi ? »

Remus ferma les yeux. Il sentait la colère remonter en lui, il serra les poings.

- « Ca te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler un peu, si ça te met dans des états pareils de penser à lui » murmura la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

Remus la fixa un moment d'un air grave. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait près à parler de Peter. Mais s'il devait le faire, cela serait sans doute beaucoup plus facile avec elle qu'avec James et Sirius. Kathleen soutint son regard un moment d'un air décidé, alors il se lança.

- « Il nous a trahit, James, Sirius et moi. Enfin, il a trahi James et ça s'est répercuté sur nous »

D'un regard, la jeune femme le poussa à continuer.

- « On s'est rencontrer dans le Poudlard Express, quand on avait onze ans. J'avais rencontré Sirius sur le quai de la gare et on avait tous les deux occupés le même compartiment que James. On est vite devenu copains. On a été réparti dans la même maison, on était ravi. On a choisit de prendre le même dortoir et on venait de s'installer quand il est arrivé. Personne ne voulait de lui dans les autres chambres, il n'avait pas réussit à se faire de camarades. On l'a recueillit et on l'a vite intégré à notre petite bande. On était inséparable tous les quatre. On a passé sept années géniales. On a suivit nos évolutions à tous. On était frères. Puis on a quitté Poudlard, James a rapidement emménagé avec Lily, puis ils se sont mariés, ils ont eu Harry. On pensait que tout allait bien, que notre petit groupe avait survécut. Qu'on serait amis à la vie à la mort tous les quatre »

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Peter a vendu James et Lily au Seigneur des Ténèbres » souffla-t-il

- « QUOI ! »

Remus regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air effrayée et horrifiée.

- « Mais… mais comment peut-on faire une chose aussi monstrueuse ! »

- « Il était devenu un mangemort sans qu'on en sache rien. Comme James avait toujours refusé de se rallié à Tu-Sais-Qui, il était la cible des mangemorts et un soir, Peter les a vendu lui et Lily. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne est allé chez eux pour les tuer. Mais ils se sont défendus et ils ont sauvés leur vie et Harry »

Le jeune homme continuait de fixer Kathleen, elle avait maintenant les mains plaquées sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

- « Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient très prudent avec la sécurité maintenant » murmura-t-elle

Remus souffla un peu et caressa ses cheveux doucement.

- « Ensuite, une fois que Peter a eu fini de livrer James, il s'est arrangé pour que Sirius soit déclaré coupable »

- « Mais c'est un monstre ! »

- « Mais il a échoué, il a été reconnu coupable et il va finir sa vie à Azkaban »

Kathleen hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- « On a cru que notre petit groupe s'était définitivement brisé mais en fait, on a réussit à surmonter ça. James et Sirius sont toujours comme mes frères et j'adore Lily, Océane et les enfants. Ils sont vraiment ma famille. Ils ont toujours été là dans les moment difficiles »

Remus grimaça. Quelle andouille il était ! Il avait oublié qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui ignorait encore qu'il était un loup-garou et lui venait presque de se dévoiler.

- « Tu veux dire, quand tes parents sont morts ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Oui, oui exactement » répondit Remus en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop soulagé qu'elle ait trouvé toute seule une interprétation plausible de sa maladresse. « C'est pour ça que je les vois souvent. »

- « Je vois… » murmura Kathleen « Je ne savais pas qu'il t'était arrivé des choses si horribles. C'était il y a longtemps ? »

- « Il y aura un an à Halloween »

- « C'est pour ça que tu étais méfiant quand on s'est rencontré. Tu étais encore sous le choc » murmura-t-elle

- « Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça » mentit Remus dans un murmure

- « Tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un »

- « Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle. C'est un sujet encore beaucoup trop sensible pour James et Sirius. Il leur a vraiment fait trop de mal et je ne pense pas qu'un jour ils pourront reparler de lui. Ils l'ont rayés de leur mémoire. Après tout, James, Lily et Harry ont faillit mourir par sa faute. Quand à moi, je suis encore trop en colère quand je pense à lui. Il a vraiment gâché quelque chose qui étais bien »

Kathleen se blottit alors un peu plus contre lui. Remus caressa un moment ses longs cheveux bruns. Le fait de lui avoir parler de Peter n'avait pas soulagé la haine qu'il éprouvait encore envers ce traître, mais le fait de savoir que quelqu'un de plus neutre était au courant et savait pas quoi il était passé depuis près d'un an avait quelque chose de réconfortant et de rassurant. Il embrassa le haut de son front.

- « En tout cas, je suis soulagée de voir que ton temps libre que tu ne passes pas avec moi, tu le passes avec James et Sirius » murmura-t-elle

Remus lui fut très reconnaissant de changer ainsi de sujet de conversation, lui évitant ainsi de ressasser trop longtemps ses idées noires.

- « Et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Parce qu'au moins je sais que tu ne traînes pas dans les bars à draguer des centaines de filles… » murmura-t-elle malicieusement

Remus se mit à rire doucement.

- « Kat, tu as vu le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour être avec toi, tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de draguer une fille dans un bar ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Sa remarque fit sourire la jeune femme qui se redressa pour l'embrasser.

- « Tu as raison, tu n'es pas doué pour draguer, je dirais même que tu es nul !» chuchota-t-elle doucement

- « Eh ! »

- « Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Souviens toi bien. C'est moi qui me suis jeté sur toi »

- « C'est vrai et j'en suis ravi, vraiment » répondit Remus en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il ne mentait pas. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que la jeune femme partageait sa vie. Ce qui faisait d'elle la jeune femme avec qui, il était resté le plus longtemps. Et cela le réjouissait vraiment beaucoup. Kathleen était vraiment une fille adorable avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. Et le plus fabuleux de tout, c'est qu'elle n'avait toujours pas le moindre soupçon sur sa condition de loup-garou. Elle n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre ses empêchements et les Pleines Lunes. Il fallait dire tout de même que le jeune homme les dissimulait avec un soin maniaque. Il s'arrangeait pour s'absenter régulièrement pour divers motifs et elle le prenait simplement pour un garçon très occupé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait encore marcher mais il espérait vraiment que cela durerait encore longtemps. Il se sentait chaque jour tomber un peu plus sous son charme et se demandait même s'il n'était pas tout simplement tomber amoureux d'elle.

- « A quoi tu penses Remus ? » souffla alors la jeune femme tout doucement

- « A toi »

Il la vit rougir légèrement.

- « Et tu te disais quoi ? »

- « Que tu étais une fille formidable » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « Evidement ! »

La jeune femme lui fit alors son plus beau sourire et Remus sentit son cœur de loup-garou fondre tout doucement.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note :** Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à part que j'ai énormément de boulot cette année… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…

En tout cas, merci à vous tous et à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et surtout :

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante sept : Concurrence**

_  
« Ma meilleure amie  
C'est ça la vie (…)  
Elle me parlait  
Et je l'écoutais  
Elle disait qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup  
Qu'ils s'aimaient tous deux comme des fous  
Elle m'a dit le nom  
De sa grande passion  
Moi j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand elle parlait  
Elle est partie en me disant adieu  
Et j'entends encore les mots qu'elle me disait  
Mais je ne peux faire pour elle que pleurer »  
Dalida (Sa grande passion)_

La pièce était plongé dans une sorte de demi pénombre dans laquelle on à peine les visages des personnes présentes. Assis bien droit dans un large fauteuils verts frappés aux emblèmes de Salazard Serpentard, Lord Voldemort observait les cinq personnes agenouillées devant lui. Personne ne parlait. Le silence s'était insinué dans la salle tel un serpent et les avait enveloppé. D'un geste de la main, il invita les cinq hommes à se relever. Ils s'exécutèrent, toujours sans un mot, s'observant les uns les autres. Un des mangemorts en particulier retenait leur attention, Barty Croupton Jr. Tous étaient au courant de son évasion et de son faux décès à Azkaban, mais ils étaient les seuls. Les autres mangemorts ignoraient tout de la réapparition de Croupton. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulaient en effet être le plus discret possible, le fils Croupton pourrant peut-être un jour se révéler être un atout de taille dans sa manche.

A cet instant, un elfe frappa timidement à la porte. D'un geste, le Seigneur des Ténèbres autorisa Lucius Malefoy à aller voir ce que voulait la créature. Après tout, il était chez lui. Lucius revint rapidement vers lui et s'inclina un peu.

- « Il est arrivé Maître »

- « Très bien, qu'on le fasse venir ici »

D'un signe de la main Lucius transmis l'ordre à son elfe qui disparut aussitôt. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Rapidement un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était grand et mince, ses cheveux ébènes étaient coupés court et son menton plutôt fuyant portait fièrement un petit bouc qui se terminait par une petite touffe de poil. Il portait une lourde et épaisse cape de fourrure.

- « Bonsoir Maître » lança-t-il d'une voix suave et timbrée en s'inclinant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Bonsoir Karkaroff, nous n'attendions que vous »

- « Je suis navré Maître, mais la route est longue » murmura Igor Karkaroff en reculant de quelques pas.

D'un geste impatient de la main, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui intima le silence. Puis agrippant ses longs doigts longs et blafards sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se redressa.

- « Il est temps » lança-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Il fit quelques pas, chacun de ses pas raisonnant dans la pièce. Les six hommes relevèrent la tête vers lui, l'air curieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur sombre.

- « J'ai… un grand projet et c'est à vous que j'ai décidé de le confier pour que vous le meniez à bien. »

Il entendit des murmures derrière lui. Des petits cris de surprise étouffés. Il se retourna et tout le monde se tut. Mais l'expression de leur visage parlait pour eux. Ils semblaient fiers et surpris de voir qu'on pouvait leur confier une mission qui visiblement était d'importance.

- « Maître, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda McNair d'un air avide.

- « Le moment n'est pas encore venu de vous en parler, mais vous le saurez en temps voulu. Croupton sera responsable de cette mission, et j'espère qu'il saura se montrer digne de ma confiance »

- « Maître, je n'attend depuis mon évasion que le moment de pouvoir vous montrer toute l'étendue de ma loyauté envers vous » répondit Croupton avec véhémence en s'inclinant vers le sol.

- « Nous verrons. Quand à Karkarroff, nous avons besoin de tout ton savoir sur la magie noire. Vous serez confronter un lieu hautement chargé de magie. Les barrières de protection ne seront pas facile à briser »

- « N'ayez crainte Maître, je ferais mon possible » lui assura Karkaroff

- « Je ne me contenterais pas de ton ''possible'' Karkaroff ! Cette mission doit être une réussite ! » intima le Seigneur des Ténèbres en frappant de son poing dans sa paume tendue.

Les six mangemorts acquiescèrent alors.

- « Il est important que vous compreniez également que cette mission doit être faite dans la plus grande discrétion. Je serais disons… agacé de voir mes plans échouer à cause d'un bavardage malencontreux de l'un d'entre vous »

Sa voix était menaçante et Lord Voldemort vit ses fidèles serviteur frissonner.

- « Pas un seul mot sur cette mission, ni à vos famille, ni aux autres mangemorts » siffla-t-il alors d'une voix menaçante.

- « Mais Maître… » tenta McNair

- « SILENCE ! » hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres « J'ai bien dit, pas UN mot aux autres mangemorts et bien évidemment à aucun des partisans de ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore ! »

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre. 

- « Quittez cette pièce ! » ordonna-t-il alors « Je vous ferez parvenir vos instructions dans peu de temps par le biais de Croupton. D'ici là, je veux une discrétion absolue ».

Il ne se retourna pas, mais le bruit des capes qui se frôlent, la résonance des pas sur le sol dur et glacial et le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme lui indiquèrent le départ de ses fidèles. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil vert. Puis sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il tapota son avant-bras gauche en pensant à Severus Rogue. Une douleur lancinante parcourut son poignet, mais cela lui était égal. La souffrance était une chose bien futile à côté du pouvoir et de l'immortalité. Il attendit dans un silence de mort. Il ne pensait pas, ne réfléchissait pas non plus. Il se contentait de scruter la demi pénombre de ses yeux rouges. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, il pointa sa baguette vers la poignée et l'ouvrit sans prononcer un seul mot.

- « Vous vouliez me voir, Maître » lança Rogue en s'inclinant bien bas, le bout de sa vieille cape noire frôlant le sol froid.

- « Oui Rogue. Referme la porte »

S'exécutant, le jeune homme referma la porte et vint s'agenouiller devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ? » siffla-t-il simplement

- « Je n'ai pas cette prétention, Maître » répondit Rogue qui a aucun moment n'avait levé les yeux sur lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata alors d'un ricanement glacial.

- « Non, en effet. Personne n'a la prétention de savoir ce que je pense »

- « Vous êtes le plus grand occlumens de votre époque » assura Rogue

- « Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question »

Il eut un court moment de silence avant que Lord Voldemort ne reprenne.

- « Tu n'as aucune information à me fournir ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

- « Non Maître, il semblerait que les faibles entreprise pour se dresser contre vous s'essoufflent. Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucune action contre vous en cour »

- « Et concernant les Potter ? »

Il le vit se raidir.

- « Je ne sais rien Maître » souffla Rogue visiblement inquiet.

Il craignait son châtiment, ce qui était très légitime.

- « Cela va faire un an Rogue ! UN AN ! Un an que je chercher ce misérable morveux ! Il ne devrait pourtant pas être difficile de mettre la main sur un enfant de deux ans ! »

- « Ne croyez pas cela Maître ! Les Potter sont devenus extrêmement méfiant. Il vous craigne, ils font tous pour protéger leur fils ! »

- « Mais cet enfant ne reste tout de même pas cloîtré chez lui à longueur de journée ! Il ne voit personne ? Il reste chez lui ? »

- « Vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité Maître. Il semblerait en effet, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre des conversations de mes collègues, que le couple Potter ne sort plus de chez eux »

- « Et la recherche de leur Gardien du Secret ? »

- « Je m'y emploie Maître »

- « Et bien emploies-y toi mieux ! »

Il commençait à s'énerver. Rogue le sentit et s'inclina encore plus.

- « Je ne peux pas laisser ce morveux me narguer de la sorte ! Je ne peux pas le laisser en vie ! Il a le pouvoir de me vaincre ! Je ne peux pas le laisser grandir et menacer ma puissance ! »

- « Je comprends très bien mon Maître »

- « Je ne peux pas laisser cette larve compromettre tout ce que j'ai battit ! Je veux le fils Potter ! » siffla-t-il haineusement.

- « Je ferais mon possible » répondit Rogue en scrutant le sol.

- « J'espère Rogue, j'espère » lança Lord Voldemort « Tu peux partir »

Rogue se leva et partit sans demander son reste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira alors. Tout s'annonçait fort bien. Le seul point noir à son tableau restait toujours, comme depuis près d'un an ce stupide enfant qui le narguait de son existence. Mais il lui restait encore du temps avant de pouvoir être réellement dangereux, mais il ne voulait plus rien négliger. Une fois Harry Potter éliminer, rien ne pourrait jamais se dresser en travers de sa route.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Harry Potter ! »

Le petit garçon interrompit sa course folle vers le tourniquet et se retourna. Lily, les deux poings sur les hanches le regardait d'un air sévère.

- « Maman a dit non ! » lança-t-elle « Reviens par ici, tu es trop petit pour jouer à ça ! »

Le petit garçon eut alors une moue boudeuse et se retourna tout de même pour regarder les enfants plus âgés qui s'amusaient sur le tourniquet.

- « Je t'ai demandé de revenir par ici Harry ! » continua Lily sans le quitter des yeux.

Son fils revint alors sur ses pas en boudant, les bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine.

- « Tu peux faire la tête jeune homme, ça m'est égal. Tu es trop petit pour jouer à ça, c'est trop dangereux. Quand tu seras plus grand on verra » continua la maman en le voyant s'asseoir sur le sol sans lui accorder un regard.

- « Moi j'ai grand ! » protesta-t-il alors

- « Je sais que tu es un grand garçon mon chéri, mais tu es encore trop petit pour jouer à ça » continua Lily en s'accroupissant pour ce mettre à sa hauteur « Ce n'est pas pour te punir mon ange, c'est pour que tu ne te fasses pas mal que je ne veux pas »

Harry sembla alors se radoucir un peu, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de faire la tête.

- « Et voilà ! Il boude » soupira Lily en s'installant sur le banc depuis lequel Océane observait la scène d'un air amusé.

- « Tu exagère un peu. Il est vexé parce que tu l'as empêché de monter sur ce truc de malheur »

- « Je sais, mais de toute façon en ce moment, c'est son nouveau jeu… Il fait des caprices et il boude » répondit Lily en replaçant un peu mieux la peluche de Syrielle qui menaçait de tomber du couffin dans lequel la petite fille était allongée.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Oui, la plus grosse crise, ça a été l'autre jour. Quand James et Sirius sont revenus de leur ballade en moto. Tu comprends, comme son père en faisait, il a voulut en faire aussi. Mais je refuse qu'il monte dessus ! James est adulte, il fait ce qu'il veut, mais il est hors de question qu'il emmène son fils. James et Sirius ont dut s'y mettre à deux pour le consoler. »

- « Sirius ne s'est pas vanté de ça, tiens ! » lança Océane

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas… »

- « Je te l'avais bien dit que cette maudite moto apporte plus d'ennuis que d'autres choses ! » grogna Océane

- « Ce n'est pas avec des arguments comme ça que tu vas convaincre Sirius de la laisser tomber ! » s'amusa Lily en souriant.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, Harry toujours assis par terre, en faisant la tête.

- « On est quand même pas venu dans un parc pour rester assis ! » déclara alors Océane en frappant ses cuisses de ses mains « On va faire un tour ? »

- « Pourquoi pas, Harry pourra se dégourdir les jambes. On va se promener mon chéri ? » demanda Lily à Harry qui daigna enfin relever la tête vers elle.

Le petit garçon se mit alors à sourire et se leva.

- « Vi ! » lança-t-il en s'approchant de sa maman.

En échangeant un regard amusé, Lily et Océane firent apparaître des petits sacs kangourous. Elles y installèrent leurs filles et firent disparaître les couffins. Puis Lily se leva, prit la main que lui tendait Harry et s'engagea sur le petit chemin qui faisait le tour du parc. Bien vite, le petit garçon lâcha la main de sa maman pour aller courir tout seul devant elle.

- « Tu vois, il ne boude plus » murmura Océane à l'oreille de la jeune femme

- « Oh, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Mais j'ai horreur de le voir comme ça. A chaque fois je n'ai qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire un gros câlin, mais ce n'est pas un service à lui rendre »

- « Tu as raison. Attention… »

Océane grimaça en voyant Harry trébucher sur une pierre et s'étaler sur le sol. Mais le petit garçon se releva bien vite, frotta ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre et reprit sa course. Lily soupira en souriant. Les deux femmes poursuivirent alors leur chemin en discutant de choses et d'autre. Harry avait l'air de bien s'amuser, il revenait souvent les voir avant de reprendre aussitôt de l'avance en courant de plus belle.

- « Il dormira bien ce soir » murmura Océane

- « J'espère, parce que c'est le but principal de cette sortie ! » répondit Lily en souriant et en caressant du bout des doigts la tête de Syrielle qui dormait tranquillement, blottie contre sa poitrine.

- « Madame Potter ? »

Lily se retourna en entendant son nom. Elle aperçut alors Erik Lovegood qui tenait par la main sa petite Luna, aussi blonde que dans son souvenir et ses yeux toujours bien ronds.

- « Ca alors ! Bonjour Erik ! » lança Lily en attendant qu'il les ait rejoint. « Océane, voici monsieur Erik Lovegood et sa petite Luna. Monsieur Lovegood est un des clients de Jasire. Erik, voici Océane Daquaria, qui est la compagne de Sirius Black »

- « Je suis enchantée » lança Océane en lui serrant la main

- « Moi également. Je n'ai jamais travaillé avec monsieur Black, mais les quelques fois où je l'ai croisé, il m'a donné l'impression d'être très sympathique ».

Lily regardait en souriant la petite Luna qui ne semblait pas du tout intimidé. Bien au contraire, elle les regardait avec attention sans cesser de tenir la main de son papa.

- « Je vois que votre bébé est enfin né » lança Erik en se penchant un peu vers la petite frimousse avant de se redresser « Et je ne savais pas que monsieur Black allait aussi être papa »

- « Que voulez vous, James et Sirius ont toujours tout fait pareil » s'amusa Océane en prenant le poing de sa fille dans sa main.

A cet instant, Harry accourut vers eux. Il s'arrêta rouge et essoufflé.

- « Tu es là toi aussi ! Bonjour jeune homme » lança alors Erik à Harry qui le regarda avec étonnement en s'accrochant à la jambe de sa maman. « Tu vois Luna, tu va pouvoir jouer avec le petit garçon » ajouta-t-il à sa fille.

Mais bizarrement, Luna ne fut pas plus emballée par la nouvelle que Harry. Le petit garçon donnait l'impression d'avoir peur de la petite fille qui le fixait avec attention.

- « Allons mon chéri, va jouer » murmura doucement Lily en poussant gentiment son fils vers Luna.

Harry la lâcha alors et s'approcha de la fillette d'un air curieux. Pendant se temps, Lily, Océane et Erik allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin sur l'herbe.

- « Alors Erik, comment se porte le Chicaneur ? » demanda Lily

- « Très bien, vraiment très bien. Oh, bien sur on ne se l'arrache pas encore, mais je suis satisfait »

- « Vous savez que je lis tous les mois l'exemplaire que vous faîtes parvenir à James » lança Lily en souriant.

La lecture du magasine l'amusait beaucoup. Elle se régalait de toutes les folles hypothèses qu'avançait Erik Lovegood sur toutes sortes de sujet.

- « J'en suis ravi ! » s'exclama Erik tandis que Océane qui lisait aussi le magasine étouffait un début de fou rire. « Justement, je voulais vous demander de m'accorder une interview »

- « Moi ! » s'étonna Lily en se demandant bien sur quel sujet il pourrait bien l'interroger.

- « Oui, vous ! Je vais très prochainement écrire un article sur le scandaleux esclavage des elfes de maison et comme vous et moi semblions avoir la même opinion, je me suis dit que… »

- « Erik, je suis vraiment flattée que vous me proposiez ceci, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire »

- « Mais pourquoi ? » demanda l'homme visiblement dessus

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très judicieux pour votre journal et pour la Jasire que mon nom figure dans l'un de vos articles. Je ne peux pas me permettre se genre de chose, parce que cela engage aussi James »

- « Mais… »

- « Erik, je vous en prie, comprenez moi. Je suis tout à fait scandalisée par l'esclavage des elfes, mais je ne veux rien faire qui puisse causer du tort à mon mari où à son entreprise. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Océane ? »

- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Sans compter qu'en ce moment, il vaut mieux éviter de se mettre trop en avant …»

Lily comprit immédiatement la remarque de son amie. Il était en effet peu prudent, alors qu'elle cherchait par tous les moyens à protéger Harry, de se mettre en avant dans une histoire de droits des elfes qui ne manquerait certainement pas de déplaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jeune femme observa alors attentivement Erik Lovegood qui avait vraiment l'air très déçu.

- « Mais nous ne faisons rien pour les elfes alors ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut rien faire, Erik. Je dis juste que je ne veux pas m'engager publiquement. »

- « Mais vous seriez prête à accorder votre soutien si une action de soutien pour la défense des elfes voyait le jour ? »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Océane qui la regardait d'un air amusé. La jeune femme étant née dans une famille de sorciers tout comme James, Sirius et Remus, elle considérait comme allant de soi l'esclavage des elfes. Elle traitait bien son elfe et ne s'inquiétait pas tellement des elfes des autres. Tout comme James, elle pensait que Erik Lovegood rêvait un peu trop. Mais Lily voulait y croire. Elle voulait soutenir cet homme car même s'il y avait peu de chance pour que son appel à un meilleur traitement des elfes soit entendu dans la population sorcière, au moins, il aurait essayé.

- « Pourquoi pas » répondit-elle alors « Nous verrons »

Océane soupira légèrement en jetant à son amie un regard amusé. Erik Lovegood en revanche paraissait ravi.

- « Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Lily releva la tête et vit Harry arriver en courant vers elle. Derrière lui, Luna avançait doucement en souriant un énorme crapaud gluant dans les mains.

- « A' garde Maman ! » lança le petit garçon en désignant le crapaud de la fillette.

Lily et Océane eurent toutes les deux un frisson de dégoût.

- « J'ai vu mon chéri. Tu y as touché je suppose… » lança-t-elle en apercevant une trace gluante sur la robe de sorcier de son fils.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage pour faire disparaître la traînée gluante.

- « Ma petite Luna est très curieuse ! Elle adore faire des découvertes ! » lança Erik en observant sa fille avec admiration.

- « C'est très bien tout ça » souffla alors Océane qui regardait avec appréhension la petite fille qui passait près d'elle.

Erik se rendit alors compte que la présence de l'animal n'était pas appréciée par la jeune femme.

- « Va le remettre où tu l'as prit Luna » dit-il à sa fille en lui tapotant la tête.

La fillette hocha la tête d'un air d'incompréhension et tendit le crapaud à son père.

- « Bon d'accord, je m'en charge » déclara-t-il en prenant l'animal dans ses mains « Mais montre moi où il étais ! »

Luna fit alors demi-tour et Erik se leva.

- « Je reviens dans un moment ! » lança-t-il avant de suivre sa fille

- « Il est spécial ce monsieur » murmura Océane à son amie

- « Il a des rêves, c'est plutôt rare de nos jours » se contenta de répondre Lily en souriant doucement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il commençait à faire un peu frais en ce début de soirée. Une petite brise soufflait dans la rue et la jeune femme préféra enfiler son pull rose préféré. Puis elle fit quelques pas sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de transplaner devant l'immeuble où habitait sa meilleure amie. Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage du petit immeuble et s'arrêta devant le pas de sa porte. Elle allait frapper quand elle entendit de grands éclats de rire. La jeune femme interrompit son geste._ Il_ était là ! Elle étouffa un grognement. Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de la prévenir avant d'arriver. Elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à se retrouver face à lui. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais elle avait tout de suite sentit que le courant ne passerait pas entre eux. Bien sur, elle n'avait rien dit à Kathleen, pour ne pas la vexer, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Que faire ? Rentrer à la maison comme si de rien n'était ? Non, elle n'allait tout de même pas se priver de la présence de sa meilleure amie sous prétexte que celle-ci recevait son petit ami ! D'un geste décidé, elle frappa quelques grands coups à la porte.

- « J'arrive ! »

La jeune femme attendit et la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur sa meilleure amie qui la regarda en souriant.

- « Doly ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour Kat » répondit simplement Dolorès en l'étreignant à son tour.

Par-dessus son épaule, elle l'aperçut. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus emballé de la voir. Comme quoi ce sentiment était réciproque.

- « Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Tu travailles trop ! » la gronda gentiment Kat en relâchant son étreinte « Tu n'avais jamais le temps pour qu'on se fasse une sortie entre filles ! »

- « Travailler au Ministère demande beaucoup de temps » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en entrant dans le salon.

- « Bonjour Dolorès »

Il avait prononcé sa phrase d'un ton poli et en souriant, mais la jeune femme ne laissait pas abuser. Il était tout aussi agacé qu'elle de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- « Bonjour Remus. Je suis contente de te revoir » répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant la bise.

- « Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir Doly ! » lança Kathleen en retournant s'asseoir dans le canapé « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? »

Dolorès vit alors son amie prendre la main de Remus et l'inciter à s'installer près d'elle sur le canapé. La jeune femme quand à elle prit place dans un des fauteuils.

- « Pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude, la routine quoi ! Et toi ? »

- « Et bien, Henry Scott part pour trois semaines en Grèce avec ses parents et Remus et moi on se demandait comment on allait pouvoir occuper notre temps libre ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Ah… Et finalement, vous avez prévu quoi ? » demanda Dolorès en évitant le plus possible de regarder la main que son amie venait de glisser dans celle du jeune homme.

- « On a encore rien de définitif, mais on partira peut-être quelques jours tous les deux quelques part… » répondit Remus en souriant, tandis que Kathleen rougissait un peu en posant sa tête contre son bras.

Un peu de décence tout de même ! Dolorès ne supportait pas de voir les élans d'affection de son amie pour ce garçon. Alors ils allaient partir en vacances tous les deux ! Comme ça, seuls, quelques jours ! Pour Dolorès cette idée était insupportable. Kathleen était SA meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour s'amuser et partir en vacances ! Elle sentait la colère et la jalousie la gagner petit à petit.

- « Et sinon ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant le plus possible de ne pas montrer son énervement.

- « Pas grand-chose non plus… En fait, on ne sort pas beaucoup » répondit Kathleen en se redressant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Remus qui souriait.

Elle lui trouva l'air stupide. Stupide et inutile, voilà comment était ce garçon à ses yeux. Kat aurait pu trouver mille fois mieux ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle s'amourache de cet imbécile ? Elle n'avait pas pu trouver mieux !

A cet instant, on sonna à la porte. Kathleen se leva en s'excusant et se précipita pour aller ouvrir la laissant seule avec Remus.

- « Hum hum » commença-t-elle

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur elle d'un air poli.

- « Alors comme ça vous allez partir en vacances tous les deux ? »

- « C'est possible, oui » répondit poliment le jeune homme « Mais ce n'est encore qu'un projet »

- « Ca ne va pas être facile de choisir une destination » continua Dolorès en croisant nonchalament les mains contre ses genoux.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Oh, elle n'aime pas partir trop loin de sa famille »

- « Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. On n'est pas obligé de partir très loin. Du moment qu'on trouve un petit coin tranquille où on ne serra que tous les deux… » glissa-t-il tranquillement mais la jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait légèrement insisté sur la fin de la phrase.

Elle le regarda prendre ses aises dans le canapé en souriant d'un satisfait. Elle-même avait un sourire un peu crispé. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu là avec elle ? Elle était prête. On verrait bien lequel des deux enverraient le plus de pics à l'autre.

- « Oui, évidemment. » répondit-elle tranquillement alors que Kathleen revenait dans la pièce.

- « Encore un de ces charlatans qui veulent lire dans les lignes de la main… » grogna-t-elle en s'installant dans le canapé à côté du jeune homme qui continuait de sourire doucement.

Kathleen les regarda tour à tour, le jeune homme et elle, et un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- « Je suis tellement contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien ! » murmura-t-elle, vraiment ravie.

Remus posa sa main sur son épaule et la jeune femme lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

Par Merlin ! Ce garçon allait donc gagner et lui arracher sa meilleure amie. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Dolorès prit alors son sourire le plus détendu et soupira légèrement.

- « Ca me fait vraiment du bien d'être là avec toi… enfin avec vous » minauda-t-elle en souriant

- « Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir ma Doly ! » lui assura Kathleen en souriant

- « Surtout qu'en se moment, je n'ai pas un moment à moi et je sentais que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer et d'être auprès des gens qui me sont chers »

Les yeux de Remus s'assombrirent alors. Dolorès s'en réjouissait intérieurement. Avait-il enfin compris que la guerre était officiellement déclarée ?

- « C'est vrai que je te trouve une petite mine » lança Kathleen en la regardant d'un air un peu inquiet

- « Oui, et tu sais ce qui me ferait du bien ? »

La jeune femme lui fit non de la tête.

- « Une soirée entre filles comme au bon vieux temps, tu sais juste toi et moi » lança-t-elle d'un air enthousiaste avant de s'arrêter « Oh ! Mais je suis bête, vous aviez sûrement prévu quelque chose tous les deux ! » minauda-t-elle

Kathleen eut l'air gênée.

- « C'est çà dire qu'on comptait aller dîner tous les deux »

Même, si elle s'était attendue à cette réponse, Dolorès fit mine très d'être déçue. Kathleen la fixait avec attention, elle espérait être convaincante.

- « Mais… Remus, ça t'ennuierait si Doly venait avec nous ? »

Dolorès jubila intérieurement en voyant le regard noir que le jeune homme lui lança discrètement. Il allait refuser et passer pour un garçon insensible auprès de Kat !

- « Non, bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas » répondit-il pourtant.

Dolorès sursauta. Il ne devait pas répondre ça ! Quel garçon aurait répondu cela !

- « Voilà, c'est arrangé ! Tu passes la soirée avec nous, tu verras, ça te fera du bien ! » lança Kathleen d'un air joyeux en se relevant pour planter un baiser sur la joue de Remus.

Le jeune homme regarda alors Dolorès d'un air triomphant. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il allait voir de quel bois Dolorès Ombrage se chauffait. Elle prit alors l'air de quelqu'un qui se sacrifie et s'exclama

- « Non ! C'est vraiment très gentil à vous deux, mais cette soirée est la votre, je ne veux pas la gâcher. Je ne veux pas être celle qui vous empêcherait de passer une bonne soirée »

- « Mais tu ne nous empêcherait pas de passer un bonne soirée ! » lança alors Kathleen

- « Voyons Kat chérie » minauda alors Dolorès « Je sais ce que c'est ! Vous avez envie de passer une soirée en amoureux, je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence. Je sais être discrète. Vous avez besoin d'un peu d'intimité tous les deux »

Elle se pencha alors et ôta alors la main de Kathleen du bras de Remus pour la prendre dans la sienne.

- « Ce n'est pas grave Kat. Vous allez sortir tous les deux, passer une bonne soirée et bien vous amuser »

- « Mais toi ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Je resterais chez moi. Je pense que je vais travailler un peu » soupira Dolorès avec une expression de tristesse mesurée.

Elle vit alors sa meilleure amie hésiter et elle ne put que s'en réjouir, elle était sur la bonne voix. En effet, Kathleen se redressa et se tourna vers Remus à qui elle sourit doucement.

- « Remus, est-ce que ça t'ennuierais si j'annulais notre soirée ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Non, bien sur que non » répondit le jeune homme alors qu'il se raidissait un peu

- « Je suis désolée, mais tu vois, Doly n'est pas très en forme et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue… »

- « Je comprends Kat, je comprends. Tu as raison, passes la soirée avec Dolorès. »

- « Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? »

- « Non, on en aura d'autre des soirées tous les deux »

- « Merci Remus » souffla alors Kathleen avant de l'embrasser rapidement du bout des lèvres.

Puis elle se tourna vers Dolorès en souriant.

- « Tu vois ! On va la faire cette soirée entre fille ! »

- « C'est très gentil, je suis contente! Vraiment ! Merci beaucoup Remus » lança-t-elle simplement au jeune homme en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaite d'elle-même.

- « De rien, c'est normal ! » répondit alors Remus d'un air aimable et enjoué qui contrastait grandement avec le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait.

Mais Kathleen ne s'en rendit pas compte. Alors que la conversation suivait son cours, Dolorès ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait gagné ! Elle ne laisserait pas ce garçon lui arracher sa meilleure amie. La guerre était désormais entre eux, pour déterminer qui des deux obtiendrait l'affection de la jeune femme, car il était clair qu'aucun des deux ne supporterait l'autre longtemps. Et Dolorès était déterminée à gagner.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante huit : Romantica**

_« Tu es étrange, tu n'en laisse rien paraître  
Et nul ne peut te connaître  
Tu es étrange, jamais tes yeux ne s'enflamment  
Mais j'ai deviner ton âme  
Tu es romantica, romantique et Bohème  
Tu t'en défend parfois  
Mais moi je sais, je sais tout ca  
Tu es romantica voilà pourquoi je t'aime  
Tes yeux sont malheureux  
Quand notre ciel paraît moins bleu »_

_Dalida_

Allongée de côté sur son grand lit, confortablement installée sur une couverture épaisse, Océane surplombait Lalyh qui était allongée près d'elle. La jeune femme lui faisait différentes sortes de grimaces et la petite fille la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds en souriant. La jeune femme se régalait de ses sourires, ils étaient son rayon de soleil. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et le bébé agrippa son pouce en poussant un petit cri. Océane caressait doucement le petit duvet brun qui recouvrait la tête de la petite fille. Ses grands yeux noirs la fixaient avec attention. Aucun doute possible, Lalyh était la fille de Sirius, Océane trouvait la ressemblance frappante et elle en était ravie. Elle l'avait fait remarquer au jeune papa qui avait immédiatement contesté. Pour lui, Lalyh était le portrait craché de sa mère à la différence près qu'elle avait hérité de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Tous les deux, après une longue discussion blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de leur salon à contempler leur fille avec attention, s'était finalement mis d'accord sur le fait que leur fille leur ressemblait à tous les deux.

Lalyh se mit alors à grogner un peu. Océane la souleva un peu et la plaça sur un gros oreiller pour qu'elle soit un peu relevée. Le bébé, le pouce de sa maman toujours dans sa main gigotait les bras en poussant par instant de petits cris. Océane entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir.

- « C'est moi ! » cria Sirius depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Océane aperçut alors un grand sourire naître sur le visage de sa fille. Dès qu'elle entendait ou voyait son père, Lalyh semblait fascinée. Presque autant que son père était fascinée par elle. Océane se pencha sur elle et embrassa son petit front.

Maintenant que Sirius était rentré de la Jasire, elle savait qu'il allait s'accaparer la petite. Il disait qu'il ne faisait que rattraper le temps qu'il ne pouvait pas passer avec elle. Bien sur, Océane non plus n'était pas délaissée. Sirius était toujours adorable et attentif avec elle, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que tant que Lalyh était réveillée, c'était plutôt à sa fille qu'allaient les faveurs du jeune homme.

- « Tu es contente que Papa soit rentré, hein ma belle ? » murmura la jeune femme au bébé qui avait lâché son pouce.

A peine avait-elle prononcé sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- « Bonjour les plus belles ! » lança Sirius en entrant.

- « Bonjour chéri » murmura Océane en tournant la tête vers lui.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il fit le tour du lit et alla déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva également allongé sur le lit. Encadrée par son papa et sa maman, Lalyh gigotait ses petits bras et ses petites jambes en souriant.

- « Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à partir plus tôt ? » demanda Océane à Sirius qui couvait sa fille du regard

Le jeune homme releva sa tête vers elle.

- « Non, tu t'en doutes bien ! Je n'ai eu aucun mal à convaincre Remus et James. De toute façon, on n'avait pas trop de boulot alors… » répondit le jeune homme en souriant « C'est bon là ? Je ne suis pas rentré trop tard ? »

- « Non, on a rendez-vous que dans une heure. Je vais la préparer et on partira »

- « Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on a besoin de l'emmener là-bas ! Elle n'est pas malade ! »

- « Sirius, on n'emmène pas les enfants chez un pédiatromage uniquement lorsqu'ils sont malades ! Il va juste vérifier qu'elle va bien, il va la peser et la mesurer… rien de bien méchant ! C'est juste une visite de routine.»

- « On peut bien la mesurer nous même ! » grogna Sirius en grattant d'un doigt le dessous du pied de Lalyh.

- « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup consulter des docteurs chéri » répondit simplement la jeune femme en souriant et en se redressant.

Elle prit Lalyh dans ses bras et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle entendit juste Sirius marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles sans doute sur l'utilité profonde et contestable des pédiatromages. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle allongea sa fille sur la petite table à langer et l'habilla chaudement, l'air de cette mi octobre étant assez frais. Lalyh fut rapidement prête et après quelques grimaces, quelques sourires et quelques baisers, Océane l'installa dans son siège pour bébé qu'elle alla poser dans sa chambre, non loin du lit. Sirius y était encore allongé, sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque et fixait le plafond avec un regard un peu absent. La jeune femme le regarda un moment en souriant avant de se retourner face à l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit pour trouver de quoi se changer.

- « Tu ne serais pas un peu fatigué par hasard chéri ? » demanda Océane en changeant de chemisier.

Le jeune homme grogna quelque qui ressemblait vaguement à un ''oui''. La jeune femme se dépêcha alors d'enfiler un léger pull et vint se glisser à ses côtés.

- « Tu n'as qu'à plus dormir la nuit… » souffla-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et la regarda d'un air malicieux.

- « Mais figure toi que j'ai mieux à faire que de dormir la nuit quand je partage ton lit… »

Océane se mit à sourire et l'embrassa. Sirius glissa ses mains le long de sa taille et la serra tout contre lui.

- « On a rendez vous et Lalyh est dans la chambre Sirius… » murmura la jeune femme alors que Sirius se montrait un peu plus entreprenant.

- « Par Merlin ! J'avais oublié qu'elle était là ! » s'exclama alors le jeune homme en s'éloignant précipitamment d'Océane qui se mit à sourire alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à leur fille.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête là chéri ! Elle ne vas pas être traumatisée parce qu'elle a vu ses parents s'embrasser. On s'aime après tout… »

Sirius se mit à lui sourire, déposa un baiser plus chaste sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de se lever. Océane l'imita. Sirius s'étira un moment puis, la jeune femme le vit s'approcher du siège de Lalyh, près duquel il s'accroupit.

- « Tu es sure que tu l'as assez couverte ? Tu es sure qu'elle ne va pas avoir froid ? » demanda le jeune homme en posant délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de sa fille « Je préfère la prendre dans mes bras quand même, je pourrais la réchauffer au cas où…»

Océane regarda en souriant son amoureux sortir leur fille de son siège et la caler confortablement dans ses bras. Le bébé, les yeux grands ouverts regardait son papa en agitant ses petites mains potelées. Le jeune papa la regardait avec tendresse.

- « Tu fais les questions et les réponses Sirius… » s'amusa-t-elle en faisant disparaître le siège d'un coup de baguette.

Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant et s'avança un peu vers elle. Océane sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le bébé. Elle lui appliqua un sort de protection contre la cendre.

- « Allons-y » déclara-t-elle alors en quittant la chambre.

La petite famille se rendit alors jusque devant la cheminée. Sirius passa le premier, Lalyh solidement tenu contre lui. Océane attendit encore quelques secondes après qu'ils aient disparut pour leur laisser bien le temps de dégager l'âtre. Puis, prenant dans sa main une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, elle articula bien clairement l'adresse du pédiatromage. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez le praticien, elle se frotta les yeux pour en dégager la cendre et sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son bras.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement

- « Oui, oui. Mais c'est désagréable ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant doucement alors qu'il enlevait un peu la poussière qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux.

Ils allèrent alors s'installer sur les sièges de la salle d'attente. Lalyh gazouillait gentiment en essayant de ses petites mains d'attraper le menton de son papa qui faisait exprès de s'éloigner quand elle faisait mine d'atteindre son but. Océane les regarda en souriant et glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme. La porte du cabinet de pédiatromagie s'ouvrit alors et un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et très fins un peu ébouriffés sur son crâne constellé de tache sombre apparut.

- « Lalyh Black ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Océane et Sirius se levèrent d'un même geste et se dirigèrent vers lui. Ils lui serrèrent la main puis entrèrent dans le cabinet. Le pediatromage prit délicatement Lalyh des bras de Sirius qui jeta à l'homme un regard grave et sévère. Océane se mit à sourire. Sirius ne supportait pas qu'un étranger s'occupe de sa fille.

- « Voici donc mademoiselle Lalyh Black » souffla le pédiatromage d'une voix douce en posant la petite fille sur une grande table matelassée. « Quand est-elle née ? »

- « Le 06 juillet dernier » répondit Océane en se rapprochant de lui.

Lalyh commençait à grogner et à pleurer doucement. A côté d'Océane, Sirius était de plus en plus tendu. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras et lui jeta un regard rassurant qui sembla le calmer un peu. Le pédiatromage n'allait pas faire de mal à leur fille, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder si méchamment.

- « Ce qui lui fait donc trois mois et demi. Pas de problèmes de santé particulier ? » demanda le praticien

- « Non, tout va très bien » répondit Océane

- « Vous l'allaitez ? »

- « Bien sur »

- « C'est très bien, vraiment très bien. C'est une petite fille qui m'a l'air très solide. En tout cas, elle est très éveillée… »

Océane sentit tout d'un coup Sirius se détendre et se mit à sourire de plus belle. Quiconque faisait un compliment au sujet de Lalyh entrait immédiatement dans les bonnes grâces du jeune homme.

Le pédiatromage entreprit alors de dégrafer le haut de la tenue de la petite fille et y posa son stéthoscope sur le dos du bébé qui émit un petit cri en sentant le contact froid du métal sur sa peau nue. A la grande surprise d'Océane, se fut Sirius qui s'approcha de leur fille pour caresser doucement son petit poing pour la rassurer.

Océane s'écarta donc un peu pour laisser les deux hommes s'affairer autour de Lalyh. Elle regardait Sirius avec fierté. Elle l'aimait encore plus quand elle le voyait si attentif et si désireux d'être un bon père. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'effort à faire de ce côté-là, il était déjà merveilleux. Au bout d'un instant, Sirius vint la rejoindre un peu en retrait et observa avec attention le pédiatromage mesurer et peser Lalyh. Il lui fit encore faire différents sorts de tests aussi différents que la vérification de l'audition, et sa capacité à supporter le transplanage d'escorte. Il remit alors convenablement les vêtements du bébé et vint la replacer dans les bras d'un Sirius tout sourire.

- « Bon » commença le pédiatromage en prenant place derrière son bureau et fit signe aux deux parents de s'installer sur des fauteuils qui lui faisait face. « Tout va très bien »

Océane jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui lui souriait doucement. D'un coup de baguette, le pédiatromage fit apparaître derrière lui un tableau blanc sur lequel un graphique apparut. Il y fit apparaître la courbe de poids et de taille de Lalyh qu'il commenta pour eux. Sirius regardait le tableau d'un air absent et même Océane dû admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout suivit. Elle avait retenu l'essentiel, Lalyh était dans les normes.

- « Et je peux vous annoncez aussi que Lalyh est maintenant assez solide pour pratiquer sans danger le transplanage d'escorte. Comme tout va très bien, je ne vous donne rendez-vous que dans trois mois pour un contrôle. Bien évidemment si elle tombe malade entre temps, vous pouvez venir quand bon vous semble. Il faut bien que vous fassiez attention, avec l'hivers qui arrive aux grippes, aux rhumes, à la variole du dragon et à toutes ses autres petites maladies que les enfants attrapent souvent»

Océane et Sirius acquiescèrent comme un seul homme, faisant sourire le médecin. Ils prirent ensuite congés et sortir du cabinet. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Océane vit Sirius serrer bien fort Lalyh contre lui pour la protéger du petit vent frais qui soufflait. Elle se rapprocha de lui et apprécia grandement le bras puissant que le jeune homme glissa sur sa taille, elle cala sa tête contre lui.

- « On transplane mes belles ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

Océane acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'ils transplanaient pour rejoindre la chaleur et le confort de leur jolie maison.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Déjà debout ? » murmura une petite voix endormie de sous les couvertures.

Remus tourna la tête dans la direction du lit et se mit à sourire.

- « Oui » répondit-il simplement en repliant son journal et en se levant.

Il s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune femme qui s'étirait paresseusement. Il vint s'installer près d'elle sur les couvertures et la jeune vint se blottir tout contre lui.

- « Ca sert à quoi qu'on parte en vacances tous les deux si tu te lèves à l'aube et que je me réveille toute seule dans mon lit comme d'habitude » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- « C'est vrai, excuse moi… » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- « Tu es pardonné… Mais demain je veux me réveiller dans tes bras » souffla-t-elle doucement.

- « Je pense que ça devrait pouvoir se faire » murmura Remus en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il sentit que la jeune femme glissait ses mains autour de son cou et se mit à sourire. La jeune femme se redressa alors doucement et Remus se plongea dans son regard. Il replaça une des mèches de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

- « Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il doucement

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant. Remus récupéra donc sa baguette sur la table de nuit et jeta un sort à une sorte de pierre violacée qui était accrochée au dessus du lit. Un halo lumineux apparut alors devant lui et le visage d'un elfe de maison apparut.

- « Room service de l'hôtel _Romantica_, que puis-je pour vous monsieur ? »

- « Je voudrais deux petits déjeuners s'il vous plait » commanda Remus en souriant

- « Bien monsieur, je m'en occupe immédiatement »

Le halo disparut et Remus se réinstalla près de Kathleen.

- « Voilà mademoiselle, votre petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder à arriver »

- « Tu es un amour »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et se glissa sous les draps et cala un énorme oreiller derrière lui pour s'installer bien droit dans le lit. Kathleen se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle s'amusa alors à tracer des lignes invisibles sur son ventre et ses pectoraux. Le corps du jeune homme fut parcourut de petits frissons. Remus ferma les yeux et posa sa nuque sur la tête de lit.

- « C'est divin » murmura-t-il et s'amusa grandement des petits rires de la jeune femme.

On frappa alors à la porte.

- « Entrez ! » lança Remus en se redonnant une constance

Un elfe portant deux lourds plateaux entra dans la chambre et sans dire un mot, déposa les petits déjeuners et s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

- « A l'attaque ! » lança Kathleen en souriant et en mordant avec un plaisir évident dans un petit pain au lait.

Remus la regarda en souriant avant de lui-même tartiner un de ses toasts de confiture.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda la jeune femme avant de boire son verre de jus d'orange.

- « Je ne sais pas ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait plein d'activités dans cet hôtel, mais je t'avoue que je préfère largement n'être qu'avec toi et ne pas avoir autour de nous en permanence une douzaine d'autre personne… »

- « Tu lis dans mes pensées Remus » murmura la jeune femme en souriant

- « Tant mieux »

- « Ben oui ! Si j'ai eu envie de partir quelques jours avec toi c'est juste pour n'être qu'avec toi »

Remus se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- « J'ai vu qu'il y avait une forêt pas loin, ça te dirais d'aller y faire une ballade tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « C'est une bonne idée, j'adore me promener avec toi »

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en discutant de choses et d'autres, en riant beaucoup. Puis ils se préparèrent et tous les deux sortirent main dans la main de l'hôtel. Ils se promenèrent en silence, longeant un petit chemin de terre avant de se retrouver au cœur d'une magnifique forêt.

Les feuilles des arbres étaient rougeoyantes et celles qui étaient tombées sur le sol crissaient sous leur pas. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les branches créant sur le sol de grandes tâches lumineuses. Remus observait attentivement la jeune femme qui marchait à côté de lui, accrochée à son bras. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle chantonnait doucement. Remus la regardait en souriant, il se sentait tellement bien avec elle. Il se sentait tellement à l'aise et tellement serein. Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Kathleen sentit alors le regard du jeune homme sur elle, arrêta de fredonner et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? » demanda Remus d'un air amusé.

- « Oh, rien… »

- « Kat ! » insista le jeune homme en souriant

- « C'est une contine française que ma mère nous chantait souvent à ma sœur et moi quand on était petite »

- « Tu parles français ? » demanda alors Remus

- « Bien sur, tu oublies que ma mère est française et que j'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons… _Enchantée de vous connaître monsieur Lupin_ » lança-t-elle dans un français impeccable.

- « Je trouve ça terriblement sexy » murmura Remus en souriant tandis que la jeune femme rougissait.

- « Arrêtes un peu tes flatteries ! » répondit-elle en frappant doucement le bras du jeune homme de son poing, mais Remus savait qu'elle était sensible à sa remarque.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, Remus regardait Kathleen dont les joues étaient légèrement rosies.

- « Tu me la chantes ? » demanda alors le jeune homme

- « Quoi ? »

- « La chanson que tu fredonnais tout à l'heure, tu me la chantes ? »

- « Oh Remus … »

- « S'il te plait ! Tu as une jolie voix… »

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant puis se lança avec un petit sourire.

- « _Promenons nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas_

_Si le loup y était_

_Il nous mangerait _»

Remus la regarda un moment, le visage un peu tendu. Il ne parlais pas le français mais en connaissait quelques mots. En particulier le mot « _loup_ ». Il essaya cependant de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il devait tout faire pour se comporter le plus normalement du monde.

- « C'est joli » murmura-t-il doucement

- « Tu veux que je te la traduise ? » demanda la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur son bras.

Remus n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître en détail ce que disait la contine. Il lui fit alors non de la tête en esquissant un sourire.

- « Ca perdrait de son charme… » expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme qui lui fit un très beau sourire « En français c'est tellement plus… exotique. »

- « Comme tu voudras ! » déclara-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. « Ca me fait tellement plaisir de me promener avec toi. Je me sens tellement bien »

- « Moi aussi je me sens bien tu sais »

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors se plaça devant lui. Il s'arrêta aussi et la fixa en souriant. La jeune femme prit alors les deux mains dans les siennes. Remus la laissa faire, amusé. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- « Remus, je… Je voudrais te dire que tu es vraiment un garçon formidable et que depuis le jour où on a enfin commencer notre histoire et me sens vraiment bien. Et je ne suis pas la seule à m'en être aperçue. La plupart des gens qui me connaissent le disent, ma famille me le dit. Je me dis sans arrêt que ce qu'on vit tous les deux c'est très beau et pourtant, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai encore jamais dite et je compte bien le réparer. Je t'aime Remus »

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment sans savoir trop comment réagir. C'était la plus belle des déclarations qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- « Tu es le plus merveilleuse femme qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer et je peux te dire que moi aussi je t'aime Kathleen »

Il l'embrassa alors tendrement et sentit que la jeune femme lâchait ses mains et les glissait derrière sa nuque et lui-même enlaça sa taille. La jeune femme se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et le jeune homme se redressa également sans quitter ses lèvres et la serra encore plus contre lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent un petit moment à se sourirent. Kathleen avait les yeux brillants, ce qui fit chaud au cœur de Remus. La jeune femme posa alors sa tête sur son torse et se blottit tout contre lui en souriant.

- « C'est la première fois qu'on se le dit… » constata-t-elle simplement

- « C'est vrai » murmura le jeune homme en posant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- « Il nous en aura fallut du temps » continua la jeune femme en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- « Je sais, mais ça vaut le coup. »

- « Tu es adorable »

- « J'ai surtout de la chance que tu te sois acharnée pour me convaincre »

En souriant la jeune femme se remit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis, elle lui reprit la main et tous les deux reprirent leur promenade sur le petit sentier forestier. Ils ne parlèrent presque pas, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Remus se concentrait sur la petite main de Kathleen qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Il était heureux. Là, en cet instant, il était heureux. Il était amoureux de cette fille géniale qui venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. C'était sans doute la plus belle des relations qu'il ait jamais vécu. Il était temps que ce genre de choses arrive dans sa vie.

A cet instant ses entrailles se nouèrent. Mais que faisait-il ? Dans quel piège s'était-il laisser entraîner ? Il était fou, totalement fou ! Il était dangereux, il le savait très bien. Alors pourquoi continuait-il dans cette voie ?

Il sentit Kathleen se rapprocher de lui doucement en soupirant de bien être et il comprit alors. Il était fou d'elle, totalement fou d'elle et bien qu'il sache qu'il était un loup-garou et donc potentiellement très dangereux, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à interrompre cette relation parce que d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux avec une femme. Et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

Il soupira alors. Il allait devoir continuer à cacher sa condition pendant un long moment, mais le prix à payer en valait largement la peine.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Avec soin Barty Croupton Jr relu le parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fallait que tout soit impeccable et cela semblait être le cas. La cuisine dans laquelle il s'était installé était sombre et glaciale. Quelques chandeliers avaient été allumés pour apporter un peu de lumière. Dans cette atmosphère lugubre, le jeune homme se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il releva sa tête de son parchemin et massa un moment sa nuque raidit d'avoir été trop longtemps penchée. Puis, il se leva, fit quelques pas, le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol pavé et glacé résonnant dans toute la pièce. Il arriva dans un coin reculé de la pièce, déplaça d'un coup de baguette un petit meuble de rangement qui dissimulait une trappe aménagée à même le sol. Il l'ouvrit. Elle menait dans le sous-sol clandestin, le même que celui dans lequel il s'était réveillé après son évasion de chez son géniteur. Barty Croupton Jr descendit l'escalier étroit et raide et se retrouva rapidement dans un couloir sombre qu'il emprunta. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte. Il présenta la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait sur son bras gauche devant la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule dans un grincement sinistre. Le jeune homme se trouva alors dans une petite salle, où sur un feu magique, un très vieux chaudron était posé. La potion qu'il contenait ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une immonde boue verdâtre. Plus qu'une semaine à attendre et elle serait prête. Barty Croutpon Jr agita une louche en bois dans le liquide épais et baissa un peu le feu. Puis revenant sur ses pas, quitta la petite pièce qu'il referma soigneusement et regagna la cuisine. Il venait de passer la trappe lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de la pièce. D'un geste vif, il ramassa les parchemins qui étaient encore posés sur la table, jeta un sort de camouflage à la trappe, replaça le meuble et se jeta un sort de Désillusion. Il se blottit soigneusement dans un coin de la pièce et attendit. Il ne devait pas être vu. Seul ses collègues de missions savaient qu'il s'était évadé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait absolument à ce que les autres mangemorts l'ignorent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette mesure était prise, mais tout cela ne lui regardait pas, qui était-il pour se permettre d'avoir des doutes sur le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors et Amycus York entra dans la pièce. En soupirant, Croupton Jr leva le sortilège de Désillusion et retourna s'asseoir à la table. Amycus sursauta un peu en le voyant réapparaître mais ne prononça pas un mot et vint s'installer en face de lui d'un air grave.

- « Ce sont les plans ? » demanda-t-il inutilement en montrant les grands morceaux de parchemins que Croupton Jr avaient de nouveau étalé devant lui.

Croupton Jr acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il préférait se concentrer sur sa mission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis toute sa confiance en lui et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans la maison. Amycus se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il fit signe à Croupton qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher à nouveau et Malfoy et McNair entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent à la table. Barty leva alors la tête vers McNair et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- « Tu les as ? » demanda-t-il sèchement de sa voix rauque.

McNair le fixa d'un air grave, émit un léger grognement et fouilla frénétiquement dans sa veste. Il en sortit une petite bouteille en verre qui contenait une touffe de ce qui semblait être des cheveux grisonnants.

- « Ouais ! » lança McNair en même temps qu'il lui envoyait le récipient « Et j'ai eut un mal d'elfe ! Il est pas facile à approcher ce cinglé ! J'ai faillit me faire coffrer avant d'avoir pu lui arracher ces cheveux ! »

Croupton Jr prit la petite bouteille dans sa main et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction.

- « Pourquoi il te les fallait ? » demanda McNair d'un air grave.

Croupton Jr sentit alors sur lui le regard des trois autres hommes mais n'en tint pas compte. Néanmoins maintenant qu'il avait enfin obtenu la dernière pièce manquante du plan qu'il avait monté, il estima qu'il pouvait les mettre au courant.

- « J'en ai besoin pour finir le Polynectar » lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en ayant une pensée furtive pour la potion qui mijotait dans le sous-sol.

- « Par Morgane ! Pourquoi a-t-on besoin de Polynectar ?! » demanda Malefoy d'une voix méprisante.

Croupton le regarda d'un air agacé. Il était agacé car le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié cette mission à lui et non pas à ce prétentieux arriviste de Malefoy et que par conséquent, c'était lui qui gérait la logistique. Il était agacé que cet odieux blondinet ose donc émettre des doutes sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais en même temps il s'amusait aussi énormément de la déception et la haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux du mangemort. Malefoy aurait tant aimé être à sa place, si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Malefoy aimait beaucoup trop la puissance pour accéder à un haut rang parmi les mangemorts. Il tenterait de renverser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier le savait d'ailleurs parfaitement et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas confié la direction de cette mission, lui préférant Barty Croupton Jr. Croupton ne voulait pas le pouvoir, il ne voulait pas la puissance. Il voulait simplement avoir la reconnaissance de son Maître et ne désirait rien d'autre que le servir.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que les trois hommes le fixaient avec attention. Il était resté silencieux et n'avait pas répondu à la question qui lui avait été posé.

- « C'est pour nous assurer de pouvoir pénétrer dans le bâtiment et aussi… pour me venger » répondit-il alors en fixant la bouteille contenant les cheveux en souriant, d'un sourire dément.

- « Te venger ?! » demanda York en grimaçant.

- « C'est ce cinglé qui a découvert le pot aux roses. C'est lui qui a été fouiné dans les archives du Ministère, c'est lui qui nous a arrêté, Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan et moi. Mais il va payer. Tout le monde croira qu'il est l'investigateur de notre attaque et sa vie sera détruite tout comme il a faillit détruire la mienne ».

- « Je ne suis pas sur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécie que tu te serves d'une mission aussi importante pour assouvir une stupide vengeance » lança froidement Malefoy en croisant ses mains sur la table et le toisant d'un air hautain.

- « Je sais ce que je fais Lucius » siffla-t-il alors « Je ne ferais jamais passer mes intérêts personnels avant les intérêts de notre Maître. Jamais ! Mais il se trouve que ma vengeance sert notre cause. Il s'agit de faire d'une pierre deux coups ! »

Malefoy lui adressa un regard à la fois amusé et sceptique qui énerva profondément Barty Croupton Jr.

- « De toute façon, Lucius » reprit le jeune homme « Tu n'es pas responsable de cette mission. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est MOI qui m'occupe de cette mission. C'est à MOI que le Maître à confié cette mission. C'est donc à moi que tu dois obéir pour le moment et suivre mes instructions. Ou faut-il que j'informe le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu n'es pas apte à effectuer une mission si délicate ?».

Croupton vit Malefoy blêmir et serrer un peu plus ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Visiblement, il était dans une rage folle, mais se contenait tant bien que mal.

Les deux autres mangemorts présents dans la pièce sentaient eux aussi la tension monter et commencèrent à se sentir mal à l'aise. D'une main mal assurée, McNair tira à lui un des parchemins que Barty Croupton gardait devant lui et entreprit de le déchiffrer. Malefoy continuait à envoyer des regards noirs à Croupton qui s'amusait grandement de la situation.

- « On sait quand la mission aura lieu ? » lança alors York

- « Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas encore communiquer la date qu'il a envisagé. Mais je pense que cela ne devrait pas être dans très longtemps. Il me tient régulièrement au courant ».

- « Je me demande bien pourquoi Il ne veut pas qu'on en parle de cette mission » lança McNair en repliant le parchemin.

- « Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi. Mais s'Il en a décidé ainsi, nous devons respecter sa décision. S'Il nous a demandé de ne pas parler de cette mission, il faut prendre cela comme un test. Il veut sans doute s'assurer que ses ordres sont bien respectés. » lança Croupton d'une voix grave.

- « Et où est Karkaroff ? » demanda alors McNair en remarquant enfin l'absence du mangemort.

- « Il n'a pas encore tout à fait fini de faire ses inspections et ses repérages là-bas. Il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour comprendre tous les mécanismes de sécurités qui entourent le bâtiment »

Les quatre hommes se turent alors et s'observèrent un moment en silence. Barty Cropton Jr était serein. Tout ce passait suivant ses plans et il ne faisait aucun doute que cette mission serait une réussite.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quarante neuf : Halloween**

_« Y a des fantômes !  
Y a des sorcières !  
Y a de l'Halloween dans l'air !  
Et tous ces sque-squelettes  
Qui cli-cli-quettent  
Je m'demande c'qui ont dans la tê-tête  
Y a des fantômes !  
Y a des sorcières !  
Y a de l'Halloween dans l'air ! »_

_Annie Cordy ( Pince moi, j'hallucine !)_

Sirius se trouvait à proximité de sa porte d'entrée quand il entendit que l'on frappait de tous petits coups. Il ouvrit alors la porte en se demandant bien ce qui cela pouvait être. Il fut surpris de ce trouver face à Harry. Le petit garçon était déguisé en vieux mage avec une robe de sorcier violette décorée de nombreuses et énormes étoiles d'argent. Il portait le chapeau pointu assorti. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux et aperçut James qui attendait accoudé au portail en souriant. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur son filleul. Le petit garçon brandit alors une petite baguette en bois.

- « Bonbons ou sorts ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix hésitante.

Sirius retenu à grand peine son sourire et prit l'air le plus effrayé qu'il pu.

- « Par Merlin ! Ne serait-ce pas le grand Harry Potter ! Par pitié monsieur Harry, ne me faites pas de mal, j'ai une femme et une fille ! Je vous donnerais tous les bonbons que vous voudrez ! »

Sirius tomba alors à genoux sur le sol et joignit ses mains en signe de supplication.

- « Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal » fit-il semblant de sangloter.

Le petit garçon enleva alors son chapeau et s'approcha de son parrain.

- « C'est moi ! » lança-t-il en s'accrochant à son cou.

- « Ah ! Tu me rassures ma petite crevette ! » s'amusa le jeune homme en se relevant, son filleul dans ses bras, alors que James venait les rejoindre.

- « Remis de tes frayeurs ? » demanda le jeune homme à son meilleur ami.

- « Oui ! On va manger des bonbons ? » proposa Sirius en souriant.

Harry frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains en riant et tous les trois se rendirent dans le salon où Océane jouait avec Lalyh.

- « Par Merlin ! Harry, comme tu es beau mon grand ! » s'exclama la jeune femme alors que Sirius posait Harry sur le sol et que le petit garçon allait lui faire un bisou.

Sirius se rendit alors dans la cuisine. Il récupéra en haut d'un placard une poche pleine de patacitrouilles et une autre pleine de chocogrenouilles. Il regagna alors le salon où il fut accueillit par un Harry plus excité qu'une puce.

- « A veux bonbon ! »

- « Pardon ! » demandèrent simultanément James et Sirius

- « Te plait » ajouta le petit garçon en s'installant en tailleur sur le sol.

- « J'aime mieux ça ! » déclara Sirius en déposant dans ses mains une chocogrenouille et une poignée de patacitrouille que Harry commença à dévorer sous le regard amusé des trois adultes.

James tendit alors la main vers son ami pour lui prendre le paquet de chocogrenouilles et commença à en manger avec appétit.

- « J'adore Halloween ! » lança alors le jeune homme la bouche pleine.

Sirius le regarda en souriant, la bouche pleine de pleine de patacitrouilles. Cette journée était bien spéciale pour eux tous, mais particulièrement pour James et Lily. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais c'était surtout l'anniversaire de l'attaque qui aurait pu leur coûter la vie. Sirius y pensait avec un pincement au cœur. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait, à Peter avec qui il avait échangé sa place, il se souvenait du grand froid qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait appris que James, Lily et Harry étaient à Ste Mangouste, et que James avait peu de chance de survivre. Et aujourd'hui son meilleur ami était devant lui, la figure presque autant barbouillé de chocolat de son fils, riant avec lui tandis qu'Océane tentait désespérément de lui voler une chocogrenouille. Il se mit à sourire de plus belle. Cette journée était spéciale aussi grâce à elle. Cela faisait pile un an qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il se tourna vers Lalyh qui brandissait un hochet coloré et se mit penser que ce jour d'Halloween 1981 n'avait pas apporté que des catastrophes.

A cet instant, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Lily entra dans leur salon, Syrielle dans ses bras.

- « Et bien ! Je vois que vous vous en donnez à cœur joie ! » s'amusa-t-elle en voyant les poches de bonbons à moitié éventrée, déversant leur contenu sur la table basse.

Elle vint alors s'asseoir près de son mari et lui déposa sa fille dans les bras. Elle tendit alors la main pour récupérer une poignée de friandise. James la regarda un moment en souriant, embrassa sa fille doucement sur le front, la cala, allongée sur ses genoux et commença à jouer avec elle. Sirius le regardait en souriant. Il pouvait bien se moquer de lui et lui disant qu'il devenait littéralement gâteux avec Lalyh, mais il ne s'était jamais vu avec ses enfants ! A cet instant, James releva la tête et croisa son regarda amusé auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un large sourire avant de redonner toute son attention à l'adorable petite Syrielle.

- « Mange doucement mon chéri » lança alors Lily à son fils « Tu vas finir par te rendre malade »

Les joues pleines, le petits garçons jeta à sa mère un regard sceptique avant d'avaler péniblement tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire entrer dans sa petite bouche.

Remus arriva alors dans leur maison, un énorme paquet de gnome au poivre dans les bras.

- « Joyeux Halloween tout le monde ! » lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Mais lorsque Sirius croisa son regard, il put voir que son ami aussi pensait à l'année précédente, quand leur amitié était passée si près d'être définitivement détruite.

- « Joyeux Halloween Remus ! » répondirent tous les autres en cœur tandis que Harry s'était mis debout et s'apprêtait à lui faire un bisou chocolaté.

- « Et joyeux anniversaire les Potter ! » ajouta le jeune homme en souriant

- « Et oui ! » déclara James en souriant tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur la joue de sa femme. « Ca fait cinq belles années que je suis un homme heureux ! »

- « Oh James ! » s'exclama Lily qui se mit alors à rougir et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Harry se mit alors à rire doucement.

- « Bisou Papa et Maman ! » murmura-t-il en regardant ses deux parents qui lui souriaient largement.

Remus s'approcha alors du canapé.

- « Passe moi ma filleule » lança-t-il à James qui lui tendit Syrielle en souriant.

Harry en profita alors pour grimper sur les genoux de son papa. Sirius le regarda en souriant. Sa petite crevette était adorable. Il vint alors s'asseoir sur la table basse face à eux. Ils étaient tous là, réunis, à déguster de délicieux bonbons, c'était vraiment un merveilleux Halloween. Alors que Remus et Océane discutait entre eux et que James faisait un câlin à son fils, Sirius croisa le regard de Lily. Il fut surpris de la voir si troublée. Il lui fit un discret signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire et il se leva.

- « Lily, il y a une plante bizarre qui a poussé au fond du jardin. Tu ne voudras pas venir y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard amusé.

- « Si tu veux » répondit-elle

Ils quittèrent alors le salon sans que personne ne leur lance un regard et sortirent dehors. Ils firent quelques pas en silence dans le jardin. Le fond de l'air était assez frais, mais supportable.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda alors Sirius en s'installant sur une souche d'arbre

- « Bien, je me sens bien » répondit la jeune femme en souriant faiblement.

Elle fit apparaître un tabouret sur lequel elle prit place.

- « Lily ! Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien ! »

La jeune femme soupira.

- « Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens en fait. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de cette journée. Elle me rappelle de si bons et de si mauvais souvenirs à la fois »

- « Je comprend. Cette journée n'est facile pour personne. Mais, moi je sais ce que tu dois penser aujourd'hui »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Exactement Lilynette ! »

Il la vit sourire doucement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça.

- « Alors dîtes moi, monsieur Black, ce que je dois penser de cette journée ? »

- « La seule chose importante de je retiendrais si j'étais toi, c'est que ça fait cinq ans que James et toi vous êtes ensemble et que vous êtes encore là aujourd'hui pour le fêter. C'est plutôt l'occasion de se réjouir ! » déclara-t-il de tout son sérieux.

La jeune femme la regarda en souriant et hocha la tête.

- « Tu as raison, il est temps de tourner la page et de penser à autre chose. Mais ça a été une année tellement difficile ! »

- « Oui, tu as raison, ça n'a pas été rose tous les jours, mais on a quand même eu beaucoup de bonheur aussi. James, Harry et toi vous êtes en pleine forme et ensemble, on a acheté de très belles maisons, Remus n'est plus célibataire, on a eu d'adorables petites filles ! Que du bonheur ! »

- « C'est vrai ! Ca a été une année riche en émotion » murmura la jeune femme

- « Oui, mais le plus important, c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble » répondit Sirius philosophiquement.

- « Tu me ferais presque peur quand tu prend cet air là ! » plaisanta la jeune femme en riant à moitié

Sirius se mit à rire aussi. Il était content, il venait de redonner le moral à son amie.

- « Tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête d'être sérieux, ça ne me va pas ! »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour votre anniversaire ? » demanda alors Sirius

- « Non, on restera en famille et ce sera bien suffisant. »

- « Ne me dis pas que James ne t'a pas couverte de cadeau pour te remercier d'avoir finalement bien voulu de lui ! »

- « Si, bien sur que si ! » murmura la jeune femme en remontant doucement la manche de son pull.

Elle découvrit alors son avant bras et Sirius pu admirer un délicat bracelet en or. La chaîne était fine et délicate, elle scintillait doucement et portait une petite perle d'un blanc crème. Le jeune homme apprécia grandement le bijou.

- « Encore un fois il ne s'est pas moqué de toi ! C'est magnifique ! »

- « Oui » souffla la jeune femme les yeux brillants. « Il me l'a offert ce matin, je suis ravie »

- « Tu lui as toujours fait tourner la tête ! » s'amusa Sirius « Et toi, tu lui as offert … ? »

- « Le dernier balai à la mode évidemment ! »

- « Tu lui as offert un Mistral 22 ! »

- « Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de râler parce que le balai qu'il avait retrouvé dans notre appartement du Chemin de Traverse »

- « Quand je pense que moi j'ai encore un Wind 50… »

Lily haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose au balai et qu'elle ne voyait strictement aucune différence entre les deux marques de balais… Et pourtant.

Il vit alors la jeune femme tourner la tête vers la maison. Sirius l'imita.

- « A ton avis, il va falloir combien de temps à James pour se rendre compte qu'on s'est isolé tous les deux et qu'il vienne voir ce qu'on fait ? » demanda le jeune homme en souriant

- « Ce sera peut-être Océane, la première à réagir ! » rétorqua Lily en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- « On verra bien ! On reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux nous rappelle à l'ordre ? »

- « Si tu veux ! J'aime bien discuter avec toi ! »

- « Je sais bien que tu regrettes le temps où on vivait tous les deux ! » lança-t-il en se souvenant qu'une fois qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, il avait partager un appartement avec la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'habite avec James.

- « Je ne dirais pas que je regrettes, je préfère vivre avec mon chéri. Mais c'est vrai que vivre avec toi ça a été sympa »

- « Pour moi aussi ! Je peux peut-être te préparer une chambre ici si tu veux. Pour les jours où tu n'as pas le moral et que tu ne veux pas en parler à James parce que tu sais que lui aussi a le moral en berne… »

- « Venir discuter avec toi suffira Sirius ! Tu habites de l'autre côté de la rue ! »

- « Et tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux ! Je t'adore Lilynette, je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas en forme ! »

- « Je sais, merci d'être là pour moi »

- « Eh ! Tu es comme ma sœur, c'est normal ! »

Lily s'approcha alors un peu de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Merci ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Elle venait de se rasseoir quand James, qui tenait Harry dans ses bras sortit à l'extérieur de la maison. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

- « Tu as perdu ! » glissa Sirius en souriant alors que Lily faisait signe à son mari.

- « Pour cette fois oui ! » constata la jeune femme en souriant également.

Elle se leva, Sirius l'imita.

- « Et si on rentrait se gaver encore un peu de bonbons ? »proposa le jeune homme.

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit Lily en faisant disparaître son tabouret et en rejoignant son mari.

Sirius était content, la jeune femme semblait radieuse.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Et donc, j'étais mort de jalousie. Tu comprends, c'était la plus belle sorcière de la soirée et Remus la draguait comme un fou alors qu'il s'avait pertinemment que j'étais totalement amoureux d'elle. Maintenant je sais que c'était un plan qu'ils avaient monté Sirius et lui, mais sur le coup, je peux te jurer que j'avais vraiment envie de l'étriper ! Et puis, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je me suis lancé et je l'ai invité à danser, c'était des slows. On a discuté un peu pendant qu'on dansait. Je l'avais rapproché de moi pour danser, j'étais dans un état… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. On discutait toujours et là elle m'a dit qu'elle avait craqué pour un garçon. Je peux te dire que ça m'a fait comme si on me plantait un couteau dans le cœur, j'étais totalement détruit ! J'avais envie de m'en aller le plus loin possible d'elle, mais en même temps, c'était la première fois que qu'on était si proche l'un de l'autre et que ça se passait bien alors j'ai préféré rester… J'ai répondu un truc pour faire comme si ça m'était égal qu'elle en aime un autre que moi et là… Elle m'a embrassé, bonhomme ! Je te jure ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé la première ! Le plus beau baiser de ma vie et surtout le premier d'une interminable série. C'était moi ce garçon qui lui plaisait ! Et depuis c'est toujours moi qu'elle a dans sa vie, donc tu vois pourquoi je suis un homme heureux. Et voilà Harry, la fabuleuse histoire du jour où ta mère a enfin admis qu'elle était folle de moi »

Appuyée sur le cadre de la porte, Lily regardait les deux hommes de sa vie en souriant. Assis sur les genoux de son père au milieu de sa chambre, dans son pyjama vert, Harry écoutait avec la plus grande attention son père depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait remarqué présence la présence de la jeune femme.

- « Et maintenant mon grand, il est l'heure de faire un gros dodo »

- « Acore histoire ! »

- « Non Harry. Maintenant il faut que tu fasses dodo. Tu auras une autre histoire demain »

James embrassa la tête brune de son fils, le prit dans ses bras et alla le déposer dans son lit. Il le borda un moment, éteignit la petite lampe qui diffusait une douce lumière dans la pièce et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué Lily qui s'était un peu éloignée.

- « Je trouve que tu la racontes très bien cette histoire » chuchota-t-elle doucement

James sursauta un peu, surpris, puis il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- « C'est la plus belle des histoire que je connaisse » murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

Il l'embrassa très tendrement tandis qu'elle se blottissait tout contre lui.

- « Cinq ans… »souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle le sentit sourire tout doucement.

- « Madame Potter, nos deux beaux enfants sont couchés et endormis… Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous et il me semble que nous avons un anniversaire à fêter » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se mit à lui sourire alors qu'il lui prenait la main et qu'il l'entraînait dans leur chambre. Il la reprit alors dans ses bras en l'embrassant de plus belle. Il l'allongea très délicatement sur leur lit. Lily se laissa complètement aller, elle se sentait bien, comme transportée dans un autre monde. Un autre monde merveilleux, où il n'y aurait que James et elle.

_Il faisait sombre, Lily avançait à tâtons. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle se trouva en haut d'un escalier qui se perdait dans le noir le plus total. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle entendit un gémissement. Son cœur se serra. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille et entendit un nouveau gémissement, encore plus plaintif que le premier. Quelqu'un était blessé en bas ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle descendit l'escalier. Une fois en bas, elle tomba sur une vision d'horreur. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'un large disque baigné d'une lumière blafarde. Au milieu, allongé sur le sol, le corps de James, inerte était allongé._

_- « Oh non ! » s'écria la jeune femme en se rapprochant un peu. « James tu vas bien ? James, réponds ! JAMES ! »_

_Malgré son hurlement déchirant, le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Elle sentit une nausée la gagner, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, elle regarda le corps de son mari d'un air horrifié jusqu'à ce qu'un sinistre et lugubre ricanement se fit entendre._

_- « Bonsoir madame Potter ! » siffla une voix qu'elle reconnu aussitôt._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient apparut dans le disque de lumière._

_- « Non ! » sanglota Lily en voyant un immense sourire naître sur le visage reptilien du mage noir._

_- « Tu aimes le spectacle ! Mais ce n'est pas fini ! »_

_D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un deuxième disque de lumière au milieu duquel cette fois, Harry était allongé. Lily sentit qu'elle allait tomber. Son fils ne bougeait pas, il semblait mort, elle se sentait oppressée._

_- « Et…. Jamais deux sans trois ! » ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant apparaître un troisième disque, plus petit dans lequel gisait le corps de Syrielle._

_Lily eut alors un violent frisson et plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche sans parvenir pour autant à étouffer le cri hystérique qu'elle venait de pousser._

_- « Vous les avez tués ? » demanda-t-elle alors que de lourdes larmes trempaient son visage._

_- « Pas encore… Je voulais que tu assistes à ça… » ricana le mage noir en brandissant sa baguette dans la direction du corps de James._

_- « NOOOOOOON ! »_

_Lord Voldemort abaissa sa baguette._

_- « Tuez moi à leur place ! S'il vous plait ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! » sanglota-t-elle désespérée, en tombant à genoux._

_- « Pourquoi te tuer toi, alors que je les ai eux ! » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Avada Kedavr… »_

- « NON ! NON ! Je vous en prie non ! Pas eux ! »

Lily se redressa d'un bond. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle pleurait abondamment. A côté d'elle, elle sentit James se relever.

- « Lily ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- « Par Merlin, James, c'est horrible… » sanglota-t-elle

-« Chut ! Tu as fait un cauchemar mon cœur, c'est tout » murmura le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son calme.

- « Ca va aller maintenant. Tu es réveillée, tout ce que tu as vu étais faux » murmurait James tout contre son oreille.

Lily avait sa tête posée sur le torse nu de son mari. Elle frissonna violemment. Elle sentit alors James s'agiter, se détacher un peu d'elle et se pencher en dehors du lit. Il lui tendit alors un de ses T-shirts.

- « Mets ça » murmura-t-il

Lily se dépêcha d'enfiler le T-shirt et se blottit à nouveau tout contre son mari. James passa sa main contre sa taille et l'enlaça étroitement. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait encore à tout rompre, mais elle se sentait mieux. James allait bien, il était avec elle. Elle tourna un peu plus sa tête vers lui. Ils se souriaient tendrement, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Un grand claquement se fit alors entendre dans le rez-de-chaussée, les ramenant tous les deux à la réalité.

- « C'était quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, un peu affolée sans quitter les bras de son mari.

- « Sans doute un des volets qui claqué à cause du vent. Je vais aller le refermer. J'en ai pour cinq minutes »

Il se détacha alors d'elle, se leva, enfila quelques vêtements et quitta la chambre. Lily se redressa alors sur leur lit, un sentiment de malaise naissant au creux de son ventre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était sombre et déserte. A un moment, elle crut voir un disque lumineux apparaître sur le mur. Son cœur cessa de battre un court instant. Elle secoua violemment la tête, toute lumière avait disparut. Elle fixa alors la porte et crut un moment qu'elle s'ouvrait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle sentit ses membres commencer à trembler, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce bruit, ce claquement, avait fait ressurgir en elle des images. Elle revivait tout.

La peur qu'elle avait ressentit en entrant dans le manoir cette nuit là. James qui hurlait aux elfes de sortir et de faire le plus de bruit possible si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer._ « Allez vous poster à l'entrée du manoir… Ne laissez entrer personne ! » _Elle se souvenait avoir serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait Harry contre elle. Elle revoyait James la supplier de monter avec leur fils et de le laisser seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _« Je t'en prie mon amour, mon cœur, mon ange… Montes avec Harry et jure moi que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne descendras pas… »_ Elle revoyait la protection qu'elle avait créée autour de Harry et James torturé sous ses yeux. _« NON ! LILY NON ! LAISSE MOI MOURIR ! NE LUI DIS PAS OU EST… »_ Elle se souvenait encore des cris déchirants de son mari et cela lui gelait encore les entrailles. Devant ses yeux défilait seconde par seconde l'horrible nuit d'Halloween de l'année précédente. La nuit où ils avaient faillit tous mourir.

Elle éclata en pleurs, incapable de se retenir. Elle avait peur, elle avait tellement peur. Elle cacha son visage de ses mains étouffant un peu ses sanglots.

- « Par Merlin ! Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle sentit deux bras fort et rassurant l'enlacer. Elle s'accrocha alors de toutes ses forces à James, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu revenir. Elle sentit qu'il caressait ses cheveux doucement.

- « Lily, mon cœur, parle moi »

Sa voix était presque suppliante. Pourtant elle savait qu'il connaissait la raison de ses larmes. Il la serrait très fort et la berçait tout doucement.

- « Je me rappelle… comme j'ai eu peur pour Harry et toi cette nuit là » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots « Je revois tout…. J'ai peur qu'il revienne James, j'ai l'impression qu'il est caché dans la maison et qu'il attend qu'on s'endorme pour nous attaquer ! »

- « Chut... Il n'y a personne Lily. Personne d'autre que nous quatre ici. Face de Serpent ne sait pas où nous sommes cette fois. »

Mais cela ne calmait pas la jeune femme qui se sentait de plus en plus inquiète. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de sentir la présence du mage noir non loin d'elle, elle s'attendait vraiment à le voir surgir de derrière la porte de leur chambre, baguette brandie en leur sifflant des menaces.

Ses sanglots devinrent plus violents, ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- « Lily… Je suis là. Il ne nous arrivera rien »

La voix de James lui paraissait comme lointaine et irréelle et pourtant elle sentait la puissance de ses bras autour d'elle.

- « On va mourir… » sanglota-t-elle

- « Non mon cœur. On ne va pas mourir »

- « Harry… Il va tuer Harry ! Notre fils va mourir ! Et après il s'en prendra à Syrielle ! » continua-t-elle presque au bord de l'hystérie

- « NON ! Non, non et non ! »

Elle sentit que James la lâchait, elle voulut lui crier de rester mais elle le vit se placer face à elle. Ses traits étaient tendus, il avait l'air inquiet.

- « Il n'arrivera rien à Harry, ni à Syrielle. Lily ! On est en sécurité dans cette maison. Il ne nous arrivera rien »

Il passa sa main sur la joue trempée de Lily dont le corps était secoué de longs violents spasmes.

- « J'ai tellement peur pour eux ! J'ai tellement peur pour toi ! » murmura-t-elle

Elle sentit que James la prenait dans ses bras.

- « Moi aussi j'ai peur pour vous, mais il ne nous arrivera rien, je te le jure. Mais personne dans cette maison ne nous fera du mal. Ce n'était que le vent ce bruit mon amour, que le vent »

Lily se blottit alors très fort contre lui et resta un moment dans ses bras. De ses mains, il caressait son dos tout doucement pour l'apaiser. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle sentit alors qu'il se détachait d'elle. Elle voulut protester mais James posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- « Je reste avec toi » murmura-t-il

Il se leva du lit, en fit le tour et chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un flacon et une petite timbale. Il revint s'installer près d'elle, et versa dans le récipient une dose d'un liquide rosâtre.

- « Tiens mon cœur. C'est une potion calmante » expliqua-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se saisissait du verre « Je me doutais bien que des crises comme ça arriveraient »

- « Excuse moi » murmura-t-elle en lui redonnant la timbale vide.

- « Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses mon ange. Ce qu'on a vécut cette nuit là va marquer toute notre vie. Et tu n'as pas tellement eu le temps d'évacuer toutes tes angoisses après l'attaque à cause de tous les soucis qui se sont ajoutés à ça… C'est normal que tu ais craqué »

Lily reniflait encore un peu. Elle prit la potion des mains de son mari et versa une nouvelle dose de potion dans la timbale.

- « Toi aussi tu en as besoin » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sans rechigner, il prit le verre de ses mains et avala la potion d'un trait. Lily referma alors la bouteille et la posa au pied de son lit. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre les bras rassurant de son mari. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacer sur le rebord de leur lit.

- « On va essayer de dormir un peu » suggéra alors James en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il la rallongea sur le lit, remonta les couvertures sur elle et vint se placer à ses côtés. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre ne formant presque qu'un seul corps. Lily se sentait un peu mieux, mais l'angoisse rongeait encore son ventre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir sans être sure et certaine que toute sa petite famille serait vraiment en sécurité.

- « James » souffla-t-elle

- « Quoi mon cœur » répondit-il doucement

- « Je voudrais… Je voudrais que les enfants dorment avec nous »

Lily vit alors son mari se redresser un peu et la fixer d'un air grave.

- « Il est tard et ils dorment déjà» murmura-t-il toujours de sa voix douce comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer encore plus

- « Je sais James. Mais je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai besoin qu'ils soient là, pour être sur qu'ils vont bien et qu'il ne peut rien leur arriver. Juste pour cette nuit, j'ai besoin qu'on soit tous ensemble… » supplia-t-elle

James la regarda d'un air un peu triste. Il caressa ses cheveux un petit moment.

- « S'il te plait… » insista-t-elle dans un murmure

Il cligna alors des yeux en signe d'acquiescement. Il se redressa et se leva du lit. Lily le regarda quitter la chambre en relevant bien haut la couverture sur elle. Le jeune homme revint bien vite avec Harry dans les bras. Le petit garçon avait l'air grognon. Il le déposa dans les bras de sa maman avant de quitter la pièce à nouveau.

- « Harry, tu vas dormir avec Papa et Maman ce soir, juste pour une nuit » expliqua-t-elle doucement alors que le petit garçon frottait ses yeux de sa petite main.

- « Poukoi ? » grogna-t-il dans son demi-sommeil

- « Parce que Maman à peur et qu'elle a besoin de Papa et toi à côté d'elle pour se sentir mieux » avoua-t-elle en embrassant son petit front.

Harry se blottit alors tout contre elle, posant sa tête contre la sienne. James revint alors dans la chambre, le couffin de Syrielle dans les bras. Il le posa près du lit, non loin de Lily, alla soigneusement fermer la porte et revint prendre sa place dans le lit. Il embrassa le front de Harry qui s'était rendormit. Puis il s'approcha de Lily et l'embrassa très tendrement.

- « Merci » souffla la jeune femme

- « De rien. Moi aussi finalement, j'aime autant qu'ils soient là… » avoua-t-il.

Puis, il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de sa femme et après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Syrielle qui dormait paisiblement, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Lily et lui ne se quittèrent alors plus du regard.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James soupira doucement. Il tenta de se retourner pour voir l'heure, mais c'était une opération délicate. Harry dormait paisiblement entre sa mère et lui, Patmol fermement tenu par son petit point serré, et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il y parvint néanmoins et constata qu'il était à peine cinq heure du matin. Il soupira de plus belle. Il se demanda s'il avait seulement dormi cette nuit là. Il sortit alors précautionneusement du lit et observa un moment la scène. Lily, les traits tendus, avait finalement réussit à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait un bras passé au dessus du corps de Harry qui suçait tranquillement son pouce. Dans le couffin près du lit, Syrielle dormait également à poings fermés. Ils étaient tous là, ils allaient bien. Cette simple pensée le soulagea grandement.

Voyant qu'il était bien réveillé, il renonça à se recoucher et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il fit une courte halte dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Son reflet dans la glace le fit un peu sourire. Il avait de monstrueuses cernes. Il pensa cependant qu'il était dans un bien meilleur état que l'année dernière à la même époque. Il soupira. Tout cela était fini, il était guéri, il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces. Mais il savait aussi, et ce qui était arrivé cette nuit le confirmait bien, que longtemps encore le souvenir de cette nuit de cauchemar hanterait leurs pensées à Lily et lui.

Il se rendit alors au rez-de-chaussée et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Dobby transplana près de lui.

- « Monsieur est déjà levé ? Bonjour monsieur ! »

- « Bonjour Dobby »

- « Monsieur veut-il déjeuner maintenant ou attendre le réveil de ma maîtresse ? »

- « Je vais attendre » répondit James en baillant

- « Le journal est arrivé si monsieur veut le lire… »

- « Très bien, apporte le moi » répondit alors le jeune homme, content de s'être trouvé une occupation en attendant que Lily se lève.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et un journal apparut sur la table de la cuisine. Sans plus de cérémonie, James tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Il le déplia et la une fit naître en lui un profond sentiment de malaise. En effet la première page avait été entièrement peinte en noire et seul le mot « _Catastrophe !_ » s'étalait en larges lettres blanches. Fébrile, le jeune homme ouvrit précipitamment et ce qu'il y vit le fit bondir d'horreur. Sur une double page, à côtés d'un très long article, des photos de mangemorts le regardait d'un air mauvais. Il ferma les yeux de rage, peu désireux que le titre de l'article ne confirme ses terribles soupçons. Au bout d'un moment néanmoins, il les rouvrit et scruta la page.

« _Evasion massive à Azkaban_

_La prison d'Azkaban que l'on a toujours considéré comme la prison magique la mieux gardée de toute l'Europe à été le théâtre hier soir d'une évasion massive, libérant ainsi une quinzaine de mangemorts._

_Il est un peu plus de 22h30 hier soir quand Dan Cerbeward, gardien principal de la célèbre prison reçoit la visite d'un éminent auror du ministère qui lui fournit une autorisation de visite pour lui et les cinq hommes qui l'accompagne. Ce document étudié par les agents de régulation des fraudes se révèlera plus tard être un faux particulièrement bien imité, Dan Cebewerd n'a aucun soupçon de ce qui va se passer dans les minutes qui vont suivre. Les six hommes pénètrent dans la prison et ralliant les Détraqueurs à leur cause, libèrent les quinze mangemorts qui prendront la fuite après avoir jeté au gardien de la prison un puissant sortilège de confusion._

_Tout laisse penser qu'il s'agit là d'une organisation menée par Vous-Savez-Qui qui retrouve ainsi quinze de ses plus puissants fidèles. On rappelle entre autre, que le couple Lestrange s'est rendu coupable de torture sur le couple d'auror Longdubat._

_Cette terrifiante évasion soulève de nombreuses questions. La prison d'Azkaban est-elle aussi sure que l'on nous l'a toujours affirmé ? Comment les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ont pu mettre en place ce plan ? L'auror qui à fournit l'autorisation était-il soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium où a-t-il rallié la cause du Mage noir ? Sommes nous désormais en sécurité ?_

_Aucun représentant du Ministère n'a souhaité prendre la parole sur ce poignant sujet, mais de nombreux tracts vont être distribués dans la journée pour rappelez à la population les règles de sécurité élémentaire à respecté en ces temps de crise… »_

James était totalement sous le choc. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ? Comment de si dangereux mangemorts pouvaient se retrouver en liberté ?

Quelque chose le frappa soudain, quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé avant. Il tourna, les mains tremblantes de rage la page et chercha la liste complète des mangemorts évadés.

Les Lestrange s'y trouvaient bien sur et le jeune homme eut une pensée pour Sirius, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il descendit encore le long de la colonne reconnaissant ici et là les noms quand soudain il le vit.

« _Pettigrow Peter_ ».

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi il s'était échappé ! Il était libre ! Ce sale rat qui avait bien faillit détruire ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, celui qui était responsable de tous leurs problèmes, celui qui était la cause principale de la crise que Lily avait fait la nuit dernière ! De rage, James froissa le journal avec violence et le jeta sur le sol.

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler sa haine et sa rage. Il avait envie de frapper, il avait envie de faire du mal. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de la maison, car il se sentait capable de tout détruire. Il sentait qu'il avait énormément de mal à contenir la puissance magique qui commençait à se dégager de lui sur le coup de l'émotion. Il récupéra alors le journal qu'il cacha au dessus d'une étagère. Il ne voulait pas que Lily tombe dessus, cela lui ferait trop de mal et il voulait la protéger de tout cela. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se précipita dans son bureau, enfila un jean et un vieux pull qui traînait par là, prévint Dobby de son départ et quitta la maison. Il fit deux pas dans son jardin avant de transplaner.

Il arriva alors devant une vieille cabane en ruine, plantée sur une petite colline qui dominait le village de Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'avait rien de rassurant avec ses fenêtres obstruées par des planches et son sinistre jardin envahi d'herbes sauvages. Mais en cet instant, la vieille bâtisse était exactement à l'image de James, détruite et sur le point de s'effondrer. Sans se soucier d'être vu ou non, il donna un violement coup de pieds dans la vieille porte à moitié pourrie qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Il pénétra dans la maison qui avait la réputation d'être la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne. Il traversa le rez-de-chaussée recouvert de poussière et envahi de toiles d'araignée. Il monta le vieil escalier bancal quatre à quatre et se retrouva rapidement à l'étage. Il entra dans une vieille chambre miteuse. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin poussiéreux, de grands et lourds rideaux déchirés, un tapis rongés par les souris et une table et trois chaises bancales.

Répondant à un impérieux besoin de libérer la haine qui faisait rage en lui, il attrapa une chaise par le dossier et la fracassa contre le sol en hurlant comme un dément. Il fallait que toute cette rage qu'il contenait en lui se libère, s'échappe ou sinon il allait exploser. Lorsque la première chaise ne fut plus q'un tas informe de bouts de bois il se redressa un moment et s'empara de la deuxième chaise qu'il fracassa contre le vieux lit en hurlant. Une fois qu'il l'eut aussi détruit, il se sentit un peu plus apaisé. Il était toujours fou de rage, mais il avait l'impression de mieux réussir à contenir ses émotions. A cet instant, il entendit que quelqu'un entrait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Cette personne montait également les escaliers entra dans la chambre où James se trouvait. C'était Sirius. Il était blême de rage et tenait encore dans son poing le journal. Il le lui tendit d'un geste rageur ;

- « Tu as vu CA ! » hurla-t-il

- « Oui ! » répondit simplement James

- « JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! »

James se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit.

- « Bellatrix ! Rodolphus !... Peter»

James serra violemment les poings en entendant le prénom de celui qui avait été un de ses amis les plus poches.

- « Je sais » siffla-t-il en fixant avec attention le petit monticule de bois qui était une chaise auparavant.

- « Tu t'es défoulé… » constata simplement Sirius en se laissant tomber près de lui.

Il se mit alors à déchirer avec rage le journal et envoya les petits morceaux de papiers sur le tas de bois.

- « Au moins ça nous donne l'occasion de le retrouver et de le tuer de nos mains ce sale rat ! » grogna Sirius alors qu'il envoyait le dernier morceau du journal.

James prit son visage entre ses mains et étouffa un cri.

- « Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! » répétait-il inlassablement.

A ce moment là, Remus, pâle et l'air inquiet entra dans la pièce.

- « Je savais que vous seriez là ! » lança-t-il simplement.

Les trois amis se regardèrent un long moment. Chacun savait ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir. Remus s'approcha alors de James et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « Lily est au courant ? » demanda-t-il simplement alors que James faisait non de la tête.

- « Elle dormait. J'ai caché le journal quand je l'ai su. Je ne veux pas qu'elle… Par Merlin ! Elle a déjà fait une crise d'angoisse cette nuit parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas être en sécurité ! Qu'est-ce que ça va donner maintenant ! »

James entendit ses deux amis soupirer et la main de Sirius se posa sur son autre épaule.

- « Ca va aller. Vous êtes protégé. Jamais Remus et moi on ne dévoilera le Secret » souffla Sirius

- « Je sais… »

- « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, James. Lily va se réveiller, elle va finir par apprendre la nouvelle. Elle va avoir besoin que tu sois avec elle » lança Remus en s'accroupissant

- « Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? »

- « C'est la guerre ! »

James soupira alors violemment et se leva.

- « Tu as raison, il faut que je rentre chez moi. »

- « Moi aussi » ajouta Sirius en se levant.

Les trois amis quittèrent alors la Cabane Hurlante sans un mot, chacun ruminant ses idées noires. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois sur le chemin qui séparait leurs maisons. James la vit alors. Elle était debout, sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux rougis, elle tremblait un peu et tenait dans la main le journal froissé qu'il avait caché sur le haut de l'étagère. Dobby avait dû le changer de place. James se sentit dévasté de la voir si fragile. Il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit alors tout contre lui et il respira le parfum de ces cheveux.

- « C'est horrible… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

- « Tout va bien, je suis là. On s'en sortira mon cœur. Je te jure qu'on s'en sortira, on s'en sort toujours » chuchota-t-il doucement en la serrant très fort contre lui.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante : Tout va changer**

_« Et tu le sens au fond des os  
Et dans le ventre et dans la peau  
Tout va changer sans que rien soit vraiment nouveau »_

_Joe Dassin (La saison du blues)_

- « Tout cela a été monté avec une discrétion impressionnante, professeur »

Albus Dumbledore soupira, se leva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas dans la vieille chaumière qui accueillait le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Derrière lui Severus Rogue n'avait pas fait un geste.

- « Personne n'a été mis au courant de rien. Seul Le groupe d'opération savait. » continua le jeune homme

- « Qui sont ces personnes ? » demanda le professeur

- « D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y aurait Karkaroff, Malefoy, McNair et York. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble être le responsable de cette mission. »

- « Il y en aurait donc un autre ? »

- « Je pense que oui, un autre qui resterait dans l'ombre pour une raison que j'ignore »

Dumbledore soupira de plus belle. Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos et continuait à fixer à travers la fenêtre. Barty Croupton Jr était le responsable de cette mission, il en était sur et certain. Lentement, il se tourna vers Rogue.

- « Retourne là-bas et renseigne toi le mieux que tu peux. Je veux savoir où les mangemorts évadés sont cachés, je veux savoir si de nouvelles actions sont prévues »

- « Bien professeur » déclara Rogue en attrapant sa cape qu'il enfile rapidement et sortit de la chaumière.

Le vieux sorcier retourna alors s'asseoir et fixa devant lui la une du journal. Cette évasion compliquait grandement la situation et soulevait des centaines de problèmes. Il allait falloir prendre des mesures pour essayer au maximum de limiter les dégâts. A cet instant, la porte de la chaumière s'ouvrit. Dumbledore releva la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant et un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- « Merlin merci ! Professeur vous êtes là ! » s'exclama James en entrant.

A sa suite, Remus, Sirius et Lily s'approchèrent de lui. Tous prirent place autour de la table. Les trois garçons avaient l'air grave et tendu. La jeune femme était blême.

- « Comment cela est-il possible ? » demanda alors Sirius en serrant rageusement ses poings.

- « Je l'ignore malheureusement. Je ne pensais pas que quiconque soit capable de s'échapper d'Azkaban »

- « Mais qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda James

- « Pour le moment, attendre des informations plus précises que Severus doit m'apporter dans la journée, puis nous verrons »

- « Vous voulez dire qu'on ne peut qu'attendre ?! » s'indigna James en se levant d'un bond « Professeur, ils sont dangereux, ils sont en libertés ! Et certain d'entre eux ont montré qu'ils étaient prêt à toutes les trahisons pour livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres »

Dumbledore vit Lily se raidir à ses côtés et lui jeter un regard désespéré.

- « Je sais James, mais je doute que Peter ne se montre avant un moment, il sait qu'il a beaucoup à perdre dans cette affaire ! »

- « Et nous professeur ! Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons beaucoup à perdre dans cette guerre ! » hurla James

Remus se leva alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « Calme toi James, ça ne fera pas avancer les choses de perdre notre sang froid »

Sirius n'avait pas dit un mot, mais fixait la table avec un regard noir que la haine et la colère faisaient briller.

- « Je pense que cette nouvelle a été un grand choc pour vous plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre et je pense que vous avez tous besoin de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à… »

- « Prendre du recul ?! » explosa Sirius

- « Oui Sirius, prendre du recul. Il y a des choses plus urgentes à faire que de pester sur le fait que Peter soit de nouveau en liberté. Vous savez désormais à quoi vous en tenir face à lui désormais, vous êtes en sécurité, Harry, Syrielle et Lalyh également. Nous devons maintenant penser aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Il faut trouver un nouveau Quartier Général »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda James sèchement.

Le professeur décida de ne pas tenir compte de la mauvaise humeur manifeste du jeune homme à son égard. Après tout, il avait surtout peur pour son fils, quoi de plus naturel.

- « Peter était membre de l'Ordre. Il connaît donc les autres membres et l'emplacement de cette chaumière » répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- « Mais elle est soumise au Fidelitas » fit remarquer Remus

- « Effectivement. Mais je ne crains pas que Peter vienne nous rendre visite. Je crains plutôt qu'il n'emmène d'autres mangemorts à proximité de la chaumière et ne nous attaque à la fin d'une de nos réunions »

- « Mais s'il avait voulut faire ça, il l'aurait fait au temps où il était encore parmi nous » fit remarquer Sirius d'une voix grinçante.

- « Non, il avait une excellent couverture qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Maintenant, tout le monde sait qu'il est un mangemort, il n'a plus rien à perdre et de plus, il doit se racheter auprès de Lord Voldemort »

- « Se racheter ? » demanda James

- « Il n'a pas entièrement réussit la mission qu'il lui avait confié. Lily et toi avez réussi à protéger Harry de l'attaque de Voldemort. Peter ne doit pas être dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneurs des Ténèbres »

- « Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le plaigne ! » lança méchamment Sirius en se levant.

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Les garçons ne perdaient pas de leur mordant, même dans les situations les plus critiques.

- « Se pose aussi le problème d'Alastor » continua le professeur

- « Fol Œil ? Mais quel problème il y a-t-il ? » demanda James en se redressant

- « L'un des mangemort a prit son apparence pour abuser le gardien d'Azkaban. Il a présenté une fausse autorisation de visite et le gardien n'y a vu que du feu »

- « Mais comment aurait-il fait ? » demanda Remus

- « Je pense qu'ils ont du utiliser un sortilèges de métamorphose très puissant » répondit le professeur

- « Ou du polynectar » suggéra Lily qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'alors.

Le professeur se tourna vers elle.

- « C'est une excellent remarque Lily » lui lança-t-il en souriant doucement.

La jeune femme lui répondit aussi d'un faible sourire.

- « Où est Fol Œil en ce moment ? » demanda Sirius

- « Au Ministère, deux aurors sont venus l'arrêter tôt ce matin. Il doit être en plein interrogatoire »

- « Mais ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte qu'il est innocent ! » lança James

- « Je l'espère » répondit le professeur Dumbledore. « J'ai demandé à Kingsley de venir me voir au plus vite, j'aimerais qu'il s'arrange pour pouvoir lui faire passer des messages. Il ne devrait pas tarder »

- « On a vraiment rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre dans ce cas ?! » soupira James dont les épaules s'affaissèrent de déception.

- « J'en ai bien peur » répondit Dumbledore

- « Vous n'avez rien à nous faire faire professeur ? »

- « Si. Il faudrait que vous vous rendiez chez mon frère Abelforth. Il pourra peut-être nous fournir un nouvel endroit où nous réunir. James tu y es déjà allé… »

- « Oui, c'était il y a longtemps, mais je saurait y retourner »

- « Très bien. Allez-y tous les trois de ma part »

Dumbledore vit James poser un regard à sa femme. Manifestement, il n'avait pas très envie de la laisser seule.

- « Lily restera encore un peu avec moi James. Si cela ne l'ennuie pas, bien sur… »

- « Oh non professeur, ça ne me dérange pas » répondit la jeune femme en esquissant un timide sourire.

James hocha la tête. Il se pencha, prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis Lily prit une des ses mains dans la sienne et la serra très fort puis les trois garçons quittèrent la chaumière sans plus de cérémonie. La jeune femme les regarda s'éloigner d'un air grave et laissa échapper un sourire.

- « Moi qui pensait que le plus dur était derrière nous » souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- « Je sais que c'est difficile » répondit le vieux professeur

- « C'est surtout pour les garçons que c'est difficile. Ils pensaient en avoir définitivement fini avec Peter. C'est un coup dur. Ca me fait mal au cœur de les voir comme ça »

- « Je comprends. »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui et soupira une nouvelle fois.

- « Où sont les enfants ? » demanda alors le professeur

- « Avec Océane. Je voulais absolument venir, James a bien compris. Océane, elle, a préféré ne pas jouer d'avantage avec les nerfs de Sirius et elle est restée chez elle »

- « Ils ont de la chance de vous avoir. Vous saurez les apaiser un peu. »

- « J'espère… »

Dumbledore l'observa alors un long moment.

- « Lily, il faut que nous discutions » lança-t-il alors d'un air sérieux.

- « Je crois que je sais ce que vous allez me demander professeur » répondit la jeune femme en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

Il la regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Il est temps que je reprenne pleinement ma place au sein de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Exactement. Je préfère te le demander en l'absence de James. Je crois que ça ferait beaucoup trop de mauvaises nouvelles pour lui en une seule journée »

La jeune femme pouffa discrètement.

- « Syrielle est encore petite et je l'allaite encore professeur, mais je comprend que désormais, toutes les bonnes volontés doivent se donner à fond. »

- « C'est exactement ça, tu es donc d'accord ? »

- « Oui, je sais qu'il le faut. Mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi l'annoncer moi-même à James »

- « Evidemment, je comprend parfaitement »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

- « Mais tu pourras le rassurer en lui disant que tu ne feras pas de mission trop dangereuse. J'ai quelque chose de très précis à te confier et je penses que tu es l'une des seules, pour ne pas dire la seule à t'en acquitter »

- « Moi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme

- « Exactement, je compte sur ton charme et sur ta force de persuasion ».

Le professeur vit alors les yeux de la jeune femme d'allumer sous l'effet de la curiosité.

- « De quoi s'agit-il professeur ? »

- « Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler, mais je te tiendrais rapidement au courant. D'ici là, inutile d'informer James de quoi que ce soit »

- « Vous savez professeur, si c'est une mission où je devrais user de mon charme comme vous le laisser entendre, je crains que James ne trouve cette mission trop dangereuse pour lui ! » plaisanta la jeune femme

Le professeur se mit à sourire.

- « Je le pense aussi, mais tu seras en mesure de le convaincre qu'il n'a rien à craindre »

- « Evidemment » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Dans ce cas, puisque nous sommes d'accord, je t'enverrais prochainement un hibou pour te donner rendez-vous »

- « Il faut que je soit discrète sur cet ordre de mission ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Oui, mais j'estime Sirius, Océane, Remus et bien évidemment James comme digne de confiance et prenant tes intérêts à cœur. Tu pourras donc leur en parler »

- « Merci professeur. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer récupérer mes petits bouts »

- « Très bien Lily. Soit prudente surtout »

- « Comptez sur moi professeur »

Dumbledore la regarda alors quitter la chaumière et transplaner.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily aimait beaucoup se rendre dans cette maison. Elle y avait toujours été bien accueillie et elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours y trouver du réconfort. Et c'était surtout ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant. Elle avait besoin de se sentir soutenue. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte d'entrée elle entendit des cris et des rires. La maison respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre et en ce moment, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus chaud au cœur. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit qu'elle s'ouvre.

- « Lily ! Te voilà enfin. Par Merlin tu as une mine affreuse ma pauvre chérie ! Rentre tu vas attraper froid ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire alors que Molly Weasley la prenait dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Elle se laissa alors entraîner dans le salon où Océane était assise devant une grande tasse de thé. Près d'elle, dans leurs petits siéges, Lalyh et Syrielle jouaient avec leurs mobiles.

- « Tu as vu mon mot ? Je n'avais pas envie de rester toute seule aujourd'hui » expliqua la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire.

- « Tu as bien fait » lui assura Lily en s'installant à côté de sa fille dont elle caressa doucement la petite tête.

- « Tiens, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux ! » lança alors Molly en déposant devant elle une grande tasse de thé.

- « Merci »

- « James et Sirius ne sont pas avec toi ? » demanda alors Océane d'un air inquiet

- « Non, ils sont partis voir le frère du professeur Dumbledore » répondit Lily « Il faut trouver un nouveau Quartier Général et comme les garçons étaient incapable de tenir en place, il a préféré les envoyer se défouler un peu à l'extérieur »

Océane soupira et Molly les regarda toutes les deux d'un air triste.

- « Je comprends que ce soit très dur pour vous » murmura-t-elle

- « Ca réveille tellement de mauvais souvenir » souffla Océane d'une voix douloureuse. « Enfin surtout pour les garçons »

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête.

- « James prend ça tellement mal ! » murmura-t-elle « Ce matin, il était déjà parti quand je me suis levée. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était parti faire un tour, mais quand Dobby m'a tendu le journal, j'ai tout de suite compris. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il soit parti faire une bêtise. J'ai été tellement soulagée de le voir revenir avec les garçons »

- « Sirius est pareil. Ce matin quand Lalyh s'est réveillée, il est descendu prendre un peu de café parce qu'il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. J'étais dans la chambre de la petite, et je l'ai entendu hurler. J'ai eu très peur, je suis descendue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Il était dans la cuisine, il avait le journal sous les yeux. Je me suis approchée de lui, il n'a même pas fait attention à moi. Je l'ai appelé, il m'a regardé et il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une évasion puis il est parti et je ne l'ai pas revu » lança Océane avant de soupirer violemment.

- « Je sais juste que les trois garçons se sont retrouvés, que Remus leur a conseillé de rentré et que James est revenu. Puis on est partit tout de suite pour le Quartier Général » continua Lily d'une petite voix.

A cet instant, trois petits rouquins firent leur entrée dans le salon en riant, suivi de près par Harry qui souriait largement.

- « Oh ! Maman ! » lança le petit garçon en la voyant

- « Coucou mon chéri ! » lança Lily en lui tendant la main pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et elle le prit sur ses genoux.

- « Tu as été sage ? » demanda-t-elle en embrassant le front de son fils

- « Vi ! » répondit le petit garçon « Papa où ? »

- « Il travaille mon grand. On le verra ce soir. » répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire. « Retourne jouer mon cœur, amuse toi »

Elle le redéposa sur le sol après l'avoir embrasser une dernière fois. Elle le regarda rejoindre en trottinant Ron qu'elle salua d'un geste de la main. Molly regardait les deux petits en souriant.

- « Je me souviens de Harry la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était il y a un an exactement. Il avait l'air apeuré et affolé. Mais il était très courageux. Il était timide, je suis contente de voir que maintenant, il a tout à fait ses marques ici. »

- « Moi aussi » répondit Lily en souriant « On vous doit tellement à Arthur et toi. Vous vous êtes si bien occupés de lui »

- « Je t'en prie Lily, James et toi vous auriez fait pareil pour n'importe lequel de nos enfants. C'est naturel de protéger des enfants innocents »

Lily hocha la tête et repris une longue gorgée de l'excellent thé de Molly. Syrielle se mit alors à pleurer et la jeune femme la prit dans ses bras. Elle la berça un moment pour tenter de la calmer, mais la petite avait faim. La jeune maman se déshabilla alors et donna le sein à son petit trésor de fille.

- « Profites-en mon ange, bientôt maman va te mettre au biberon » murmura doucement Lily tout en caressant la petite tête de Syrielle

- « Tu as l'intention d'arrêter de l'allaiter ?! » s'étonna Océane

- « Oui »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour faire participer James à l'aventure ! Je ne serais plus la seule à me lever la nuit quand elle aura faim» s'amusa la jeune femme

- « Mais elle n'a que deux mois et demi ! »

- « Je sais… J'attends encore quinze jours… » souffla la jeune femme

Elle regarda alors sa fille avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse, en essayant de ne pas penser au regard inquisiteur que Océane posait sur elle. Bien sur elle mourrait d'envie de continuer à nourrir sa fille au sein, bien sur elle savait que trois mois s'était jeune pour arrêter. Mais si elle reprenait ses missions pour l'Ordre, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre ce luxe. Elle soupira doucement et releva alors la tête. Molly et Océane la regardait avec curiosité.

- « Tu adores ça ! On le voit bien ! Alors pourquoi tu veux arrêter ? » insista Océane, soutenu par Molly qui hochait la tête avec conviction.

Lily leur adressa un faible sourire et décida alors de leur avouer.

- « Je vais reprendre les missions pour l'Ordre. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'avoir des contraintes comme celle d'un allaitement »

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Molly

- « Tu es sure de vouloir reprendre si tôt ? » demanda Océane

- « Oui, Dumbledore me l'a demander. Mais je vous en prie ne dites rien à James pour le moment. Je lui dirais dans quelques jours, quand il sera un peu remis »

- « Ca va lui faire un choc ! » lança Océane

- « Je sais » répondit simplement Lily en soupirant. « Mais je ne sens que je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire alors tout le monde sera sur le pied de guerre, même si Syrielle est encore petite. »

Les trois femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses. Syrielle termina sa tétée et Lily la garda encore un peu dans ses bras pour profiter d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu de la journée. Harry non plus, mais son fils s'amusait si bien, qu'elle préférait le laisser jouer. Elle passerait plus de temps avec lui dans la soirée.

- « Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font quand même » lança alors Océane en prenant Lalyh dans ses bras.

- « Ils savent où nous sommes ? » demanda Lily

- « Je lui ai aussi laisser un mot »

- « Il est possible qu'ils préfèrent rester un peu seul tu sais. C'est un immense choc pour eux » murmura Molly

- « Mais je me fais tellement de soucis. Je voudrais qu'il soit là, comme ça je suis sure … »

- « Sure que quoi ? » demanda Lily

- « Sure qu'il ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide ! Tu les connais, ils ont toujours tendance à partir sur des coups de têtes ! J'ai tellement peur que Sirius fasse une bêtise ! Il s'en veut tellement de ce qui vous est arrivé, j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne se mette en tête de retrouver Peter et qu'il ne veuille le… »

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens et baissa la tête.

- « Remus est avec eux, Océane. Il est capable de les retenir avant que ça ne dégénère. » murmura Lily

- « Je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là et qu'il me parle. Ce matin j'avais l'impression d'être face à un mur ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à briser sa carapace quand on a commencé à être ensemble, je ne voudrais pas avoir tout à recommencer. Ca me fait mal de le voir comme ça ! »

- « Je sais, moi aussi j'ai mal de voir James souffrir à ce point. Il va falloir qu'on soit là pour eux » ajouta Lily en souriant doucement à son amie. « On ne laissera pas Peter les démolir une nouvelle fois »

- « Tu as raison. Mais pour Sirius, il y a aussi le problème de Bellatrix qui se pose » murmura Océane

- « Bellatrix ? »s'étonna Molly « Bellatrix Lestrange ? »

- « Oui » répondit Océane d'un air triste « Sirius et elle sont cousins. »

- « Et Bellatrix est impliqué dans le meurtre de Andromeda Tonks qui était aussi une cousine de Sirius. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup… » continua Lily

- « Toi aussi tu l'aimais beaucoup » lança Océane à ton égard « Comment tu te sens avec tout ça ? »

- « Je… Je me dis que c'est injuste pour Nymphadora que les assassins de sa mère soient en liberté, mais je sais qu'on fera tout pour les remettre en prison »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent alors un regard entendu.

A cet instant, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre suivit d'environs sept « PAPA ! » résonnèrent dans la maison. En souriant, Molly se tourna et Arthur entre dans le salon, Ginny dans les bras et six rouquins tournant autour de lui. Harry n'était pas en reste, il le suivait en souriant.

- « Bonjour les Weasley ! » lança Arthur en s'installant dans un fauteuil près de sa femme. « Et bonjour aussi aux Potter et aux Black ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant

- « Bonjour Arthur ! » répondirent en cœur Lily et Océane

- « Ca a été aujourd'hui au Ministère ? » demanda alors Molly.

Arthur regarda un moment les enfants sortirent de la pièce pour retourner jouer, Ginny dans les bras de Charly, et soupira.

- « On est débordé ! Une demi-heure après la parution du journal, des beuglantes arrivaient déjà ! J'ai été réquisitionné pour répondre au courrier. Il semblerait que les relations avec les Moldus ne soient plus la priorité du Ministère, si ça l'a été un jour ! »

- « Ils sont le droit de faire ça ? » demanda Molly

- « Bien sur. Et je pense que pendant plusieurs jours je me contenterais de trier les lettres particulièrement virulente de sorciers et de sorcières mécontents »

- « Le Ministère compte faire quelque chose de précis ? » demanda Océane

- « Je ne sais pas, on ne nous a pas mit au courant, mais il ne peut pas rester sans réagir. On parle déjà de faire distribuer de nouveau tract pour rappeler à tous les consignes de sécurité, même si à mon avis ça ne sert pas à grand-chose » répondit Arthur.

- « Il se donne l'impression d'agir » murmura Lily

- « Exactement » soupira Arthur.

Lily le regarda un moment d'un air grave. La guerre reprenait de plus belle, elle espérait vivement que le Ministère ne se laisse pas déborder par les évènements.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Puisque je te dit que je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! »

- « C'est bon Fol Œil ! Tu nous l'as déjà sortit ce refrain ! On sait que tu étais à Azkaban hier soir, le gardien t'a reconnu ! »

Maugrey observa un moment le jeune auror qui lui faisait face. Il faisait parti de ces jeunes qui débutent et qui ne doutent de rien, et surtout pas de leurs compétences. Il était amusé. Dire qu'un an à peine auparavant, ce jeune freluquet avait peur de se retrouver dans le même couloir que lui.

- « Tu sais quoi, King ? Il y a un an, je te trouvais un peu mou, mais maintenant je sais qu'en plus tu n'as aucune jugeote ! Je n'étais pas à Azkaban hier soir, ce n'était pas moi ! »

- « Ben voyons ! Ce n'était pas toi, c'était juste ton corps ! » ricana Thomas King

- « Et tu n'as jamais pensé que quelqu'un ait pu prendre mon apparence pour me faire tomber dans un piège ? »

- « Tu es trop paranoïaque Fol Œil ! » s'amusa Thomas King « A moins que tu ne te sois créer ce personnage de cinglé pour mieux nous berner après ! »

Il paraissait fier de lui. Maugrey esquissa un sourire et fit non de la tête en soupirant. La bêtise de cet auror était assez frappante. Il s'étira alors un peu et replaça sa chaise. Les salles d'interrogatoire n'étaient pas très confortables, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Cela faisait cinq longues heures que lui et ce stupide jeunot se faisaient face dans cette pièce austère, meublée d'une petite table et de deux chaises et sur le mur de laquelle, un grand miroir sans teint était installé. Il connaissait cette salle par cœur pour y avoir souvent mener des interrogatoires, mais à part une fois au Centre de Formation des Aurors, quand il était jeune et s'était proposé pour être le cobaye d'une simulation d'interrogatoire, il n'avait jamais été de ce côté-là de la table. Il fallait bien un début à tout. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

- « Mais tu te payes ma tête en plus ! » s'indigna le jeune auror en frappant du poing sur la table.

- « Holà ! Je te prierais de te calmer mon grand ! Je ne suis pas une de ces petites frappes que tu as l'habitude de ramassé ivres morts dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! Alors un peu de respect ! »

- « Pourquoi devrais-je du respect à quelqu'un qui a aider quinze mangemorts à s'évader d'Azkaban ?! »

Maugrey soupira, croisa le bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Merlin ce que ce Thomas King pouvait être stupide et bouché ! Il n'avait jamais été à Azkaban cette nuit là, il n'avait rien fait. Il était en mission pour le professeur Dumbledore. Il cherchait toujours la trace de Barty Croupton Jr. Au moment des faits, il rôdait autour de la maison d'un mangemort notoire pour essayer de déterminer si le fugitif n'était pas chez lui. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cette nuit là, pour trouver Croupton, il aurait mieux valut rôder autour d'Azkaban.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Kingsley Shacklebolt entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air sévère et méchant.

- « C'est bon, je prend la suite ! Tu peux nous laisser ! » lança-t-il sèchement en direction du jeune auror

- « Mais, c'est moi qui suis chargé de… »

- « J'ai dit dehors, King ! » continua Kingsley d'un ton beaucoup plus dur.

Maugrey vit alors le jeune auror lui jeter un regard assassin avant de quitter la pièce. Les deux aurors restèrent un moment en silence.

- « Alors Fol Œil ? Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Kingsley d'un ton aimable contrastant largement avec l'air dur et hautain qu'il affichait

- « Tu crois que King nous observe depuis le miroir sans teint ? » bougonna Maugrey en gardant son air renfrogné

- « J'en mettrais ma main au feu. Je préfère rester prudent, je ne voudrais pas me faire dépister »

- « Tu as raison »

C'était étrange, malgré les civilités qu'ils s'échangeaient sur un ton aimable, leurs visages restaient fermés.

- « Dumbledore voulait avoir de tes nouvelles » continua Kingsley

- « Tu pourras lui dire que je survis, mais que j'ai envie de foutre une bonne paire de baffe à ce blanc bec de King »

- « Tu n'es pas le seul. Le professeur a ajouté qu'il ferait tout pour te sortir de là »

- « Je lui fais confiance »

- « Il voulait savoir aussi si tu n'avais pas, au cour des derniers jours reçu la visite de quelqu'un qui t'aurait arraché un peu de cheveux ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Lily Potter a émit l'idée que peut être celui qui s'est fait passer pour toi aurait utilisé du polynectar »

Maugrey se redressa sur sa chaise. C'était brillant ! Croupton avait utilisé du polynectar pour s'évader, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il s'en serve une nouvelle fois, pour faire évader ces camarades par exemple. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à ce qui s'étaient passé ces derniers jours.

- « McNair ! » souffla-t-il alors « Il est venu me voir il y a environ dix jours et il s'est jeté sur moi sans aucune raison apparente ! Je suis sur que c'est lui ! » s'exclama Maugrey

- « Très bien, on va aller faire un petit tour chez lui voir ce qu'on trouve ! D'ici là, repose toi bien dans ta cellule ! »

- « C'est facile de se moquer ! » grogna Maugrey.

Il observa alors Kingsley se diriger vers la porte. Il lui adressa un faible clin d'œil avant de l'ouvrir.

- « Tu finiras par avouer Fol Œil ! » cracha-t-il dans sa direction.

- « Je suis la victime dans cette histoire ! Je n'ai rien à avouer ! » hurla Maugrey dans sa direction tandis que

Thomas King entrait à nouveau dans la pièce, l'air supérieur.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Pour la cinquième fois, Augusta Longdubat se rendit dans son salon pour vérifier que toutes les fenêtres étaient bien barricadées. Elle leur jeta de puissants sorts mais les planches de bois qui obstruaient les ouvertures ne cédèrent pas. Un peu rassurée, elle se rendit devant sa porte d'entrée et vérifia que la porte était soigneusement verrouillée. Elle entendit alors de petits pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Neville qui la regardait avec étonnement.

- « Par Merlin Neville ! Il faut que tu restes dans ta chambre ! » s'écria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et remonta rapidement à l'étage. Elle eut un violent frisson en passant devant le portrait de Franck et Alice. Elle se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de son petit fils et le déposa sur le sol.

- « Grand-mère ? » demanda le petit garçon visiblement inquiet.

- « Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, je suis là » murmura la vieille femme totalement déboussolée.

Puis laissant là le garçonnet et ses jouets, elle sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. Elle fit quelque pas et entre dans la chambre qui avait été celle de son fils quand il habitait encore chez elle. Elle n'avait rien changé. Tout y étais exactement tel que Franck l'avait connue adolescent. Elle sentit de lourdes larmes se former dans ses yeux et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit. Là, plongeant son visage dans ses mains, elle se mit à pleurer.

Ils étaient libres ! Les monstres qui avaient torturés son fils et sa bru étaient libres. Ceux qui étaient responsable du fait que Neville grandisse loin de ses parents s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban. Cette pensée lui était tout bonnement intolérable. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la nature, Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils allaient être capable !

En apprenant la nouvelle le matin même, elle avait barricadé sa demeure. Elle craignait plus que tout que ces fous furieux ne décident d'achever ce qu'ils avaient commencer cette nuit là. Elle savait Franck et Alice sous haute surveillance à Ste Mangouste. Mais Neville n'avait qu'elle pour le protéger. Elle avait beau savoir que sa maison était soumise au Fidelitas et que de ce fait, son petit fils et elle étaient en sécurité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle avait cloîtré le petit garçon dans sa chambre, l'elfe de maison avait ordre de n'ouvrir à personne et elle-même se tenait sur le qui-vive. Mais l'angoisse qui la rongeait était la plus forte. Elle était donc là, assise sur le lit de son cher Franck, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le chagrin, lui enserrait le cœur. Depuis un an sa vie était un calvaire. Son unique enfant avait perdu l'esprit, il ne reconnaissait plus personne, sa femme était dans le même état. Elle se retrouvait à élever son petit-fils qui continuait tous les jours à s'asseoir sous le portrait de ses parents pour les regarder. Le petit garçon riait tellement rarement, il avait toujours l'air perdu. Ce n'était pas une vie ! Franck et Alice n'auraient jamais voulu une telle vie pour leur fils !

Augusta pleurait toujours quand l'elfe de maison entra dans la pièce.

- « Madame, nous venons de recevoir un hibou du professeur Dumbledore »

Elle releva la tête et regarda un moment son elfe, le regard perdu. La créature lui tendit alors un morceau de parchemin plié. En tremblant légèrement, elle s'en saisit et lu la lettre. Le directeur de Poudlard voulait lui assurer de son soutien dans cette nouvelle épreuve et l'invitait à venir lui rendre visite si jamais elle avait envie de parler. En soupirant, elle rangea le message dans la poche de sa robe et fit apparaître un mouchoir. Elle sécha ses larmes. Il était stupide de se laisser aller ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Pour Neville, pour Franck et Alice. Elle se redressa alors et remercia l'elfe qui quitta la pièce après s'être incliné bien bas. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain, se passa de l'eau sur son visage et réajusta son maquillage. Puis reprenant l'air assuré qu'elle arborait d'habitude se rendit dans la chambre de son petit fils.

Neville était assis sur le sol, jouant avec une toupie magique qui ne cessait de tourner en changeant régulièrement de couleur. Le petit garçon releva la tête en la voyant entrer. Elle lui sourit d'un air confiant. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil à bascule qui se situait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle le regarda jouer un long moment en se disant qu'elle ferait tout pour que Neville ait une vie normale et heureuse. Qu'il sache tout ce que ses parents avaient fait par amour pour lui. A cet instant, le petit garçon se leva et vint près d'elle. Il tira un peu sur le pan de la robe sombre de sa grand-mère et Augusta le prit sur ses genoux. Elle le serra alors contre elle, en balançant doucement le fauteuil. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un petit moment comme pour montrer que malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas seuls.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante et un : Peur pour toi**

_« Toute ma vie j'ai rêvé  
D'avoir quelqu'un à aimer  
J'ai peur pour toi tu sais »_

_Michel Berger/ Luc Plamondon (Starmania - Scène 11)_

Rogue passa le premier et vérifia que la voix était libre. Puis d'un geste de la main, il fit signe au reste du groupe de le suivre. Quatre personnes en tout, trois hommes et une femme, dont les capes masquaient leur visage était à sa suite. Ils traversèrent en silence et rapidement l'impasse du Tisseur pour arriver à la toute dernière maison, sans adresser un seul regard aux maisons délabrées et aux jardins envahis de mauvaises herbes qu'ils dépassaient. La légère brise nocturne qui les enveloppait, apportait de depuis la rivière toute proche une odeur d'eau croupie. Une fois arrivé devant la toute dernière maison, le petit groupe s'arrêta docilement devant la porte.

Rogue entra le premier et, une fois que tous furent à l'abri à l'intérieur, il vérifia encore une fois que personne ne les avait observer et referma la porte.

- « Tu es trop froussard ! » lança sarcastiquement la femme

- « Le Maître ne souhaite pas que quiconque sache que vous êtes là, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres Bellatrix ! » répondit sèchement Rogue.

Le jeune homme n'appréciait pas plus que ça la compagnie des quatre personnes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui avait imposé d'héberger. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, depuis leur évasion, les Lestrange n'avaient pas quitté leur petit air supérieur de ceux qui ont souffert pour une cause juste. Bellatrix ne cessait en particulier de raconter combien elle était fière d'avoir enduré cette souffrance pour son Maître. Rodolphus et Rabastan n'étaient pas en reste. Il ne cessait de regarder Rogue avec un mépris qu'ils exprimaient ouvertement. Tous lui reprochaient de travailler à Poudlard, dans l'école de celui qu'ils considéraient comme la pire menace à la grandeur de leur Maître. Ils ignoraient tous qu'un petit garçon de deux ans à peine avait le pouvoir de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'autre raison du déplaisir que ressentait Rogue à recevoir ces mangemorts chez eux était que cela compliquerait grandement son travail pour l'Ordre. Il lui était désormais impossible de se rendre aux réunions sans que ses nouveaux colocataires ne s'en aperçoivent. Mais en contrepartie, avoir certain des mangemorts les plus virulents sous la main n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose…

Tous ôtèrent alors leur cape, se dévoilant alors dans la lumière de la maison. Azkaban les avaient tous marqués. Rogue les observa un moment. Tous étaient beaucoup plus pâles et beaucoup plus maigres que dans son souvenir. Il avait aussi perdu de leur humanité, comme si la prison les avait éteint. Pour Bellatrix, cela ne faisait pas grand changement. Elle avait toujours été à moitié folle. Non, cette perte de vie était la plus flagrante chez Peter Pettigrow.

La pensée de cacher dans sa propre maison l'ennemi juré de Black et Potter lui apportait une satisfaction malsaine. Au début, il avait pensé à refuser de recueillir le jeune homme chez lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Pettigrow n'était pas le dernier à rire lorsqu'il était la victime des stupides Maraudeurs dont il avait fait parti. Mais oubliant ses rancœurs, il avait accepter de l'héberger pour pouvoir se venger des humiliations qu'il avait connu plus jeune et pour ne pas mécontenter Lord Voldemort.

Rogue se demandait aussi pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas châtié Pettigrow. Après tout, il n'avait pas réussit la mission qu'il lui avait été confié. Le petit Harry Potter était toujours bien vivant et représentait toujours une menace pour le mage noir. Cette clémence apparente ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Ou elle était provisoire et Pettigrow n'allait pas tarder à recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait, soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait se servir de lui une nouvelle fois. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Chassant ses pensées de son esprit, il invita ses hôtes à le suivre à l'étage et leur montra leurs chambres respectives. En entrant dans la modeste pièce qui les accueillerait son mari et elle, Bellatrix ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de dédain.

- « Nous avions un manoir, et nous voilà réduit à loger dans cette espèce de trou à rat puant ! »

Rogue serra les poings.

- « Pourquoi ne nous laisse-t-on pas rentrer chez nous ? » grogna Rodolphus en faisant le tour de la pièce.

- « Votre manoir est placé depuis longtemps en zone de haute protection par le Ministère de la Magie » expliqua Rogue d'une voix sèche.

- « Qu'on me laisse alors aller chez Narcissa ! Elle alors aura un logement décent à me proposer ! » s'énerva Bellatrix en fixant Rogue d'un air hautain.

- « Depuis votre évasion, tu penses bien que le manoir de ta sœur et sujet à une surveillance intense, car justement tout le monde pense que tu aurais envie de la rejoindre ! » lança Rogue avec une voix légèrement teintée d'amusement devant le peu de sens commun dont faisait preuve la femme postée devant lui « En plus, je ne comprend pas de quoi tu te plains ! Après une cellule d'Azkaban, ce trou à rat puant comme tu le dis, doit te sembler être le summum du luxe ! »

Bellatrix le fixa d'un air mauvais.

- « Qu'on me laisse au moins aller chez ma tante ! »

- « Je ne suis pas sur que notre Maître approuve ce choix. N'oublie pas qu'avant de mourir, Regulus voulait quitter le rang des mangemorts. La famille Black n'a plus bonne presse à ses yeux ! »

- « Regulus valait mieux que son bon à rien de frère ! » cracha Bellatrix.

Rogue se mit à sourire. Voilà enfin quelque chose qu'il avait en commun avec sa collègue : leur haine envers Sirius Black. Le jeune homme jeta un regard en coin à Pettigrow. Il se tordait les mains d'un geste nerveux et compulsif. Visiblement, il n'était pas très à l'aise que l'on évoque son ancien ami.

- « De toute façon, le problème ne se pose pas Bellatrix. Le Maître veut que tu restes dans ma maison, tu dois lui obéir. »

- « Evidemment ! » cracha la jeune femme en colère.

Sans s'en soucier, Rogue se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

- « Pettigrow ! » appela-t-il d'une voix sèche en quittant la pièce.

Il sentit que le jeune homme le suivait. Il l'entraîna le long d'un couloir sombre jusqu'à une petite porte miteuse. Il l'ouvrit. Il avait fait exprès de laisser à l'ancien Maraudeur la chambre la plus petite et la moins bien entretenue. Envahie par les toiles d'araignées et infestée de doxys, elle ressemblait plus à un taudis qu'à une chambre.

- « Tu t'installeras là ! » lança Rogue avec une espèce de joie malsaine.

Pettigrow ne prononça pas un mot et entra dans ce qui allait désormais être sa chambre et Rogue le laissa seul. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans le salon où il s'installa sur le canapé. Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Rogue remarqua avec amusement que Pettigrow évitait soigneusement sa présence… Comme il avait raison ! Mais il ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire indéfiniment.

- « Quand avons-nous notre prochaine réunion ? » demanda Rodolphus d'une voix grave

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua Rogue « Il ne nous met au courant des missions qu'au dernier moment. »

- « J'ai hâte de me remettre au travail ! » lança Bellatrix avec la même joie qu'un enfant à qui ont promet un beau cadeau.

Rogue soupira d'un air amusé. Juste évadés, les Lestrange étaient extrêmement recherchés. Les aurors mettaient une hargne toute particulière pour retrouver ceux qui avaient torturés les Longbubat. Le Ministère était sur le qui-vive, il ne pensait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrais le risque insensé de les envoyer en mission avant un bon moment. Il prévoyait déjà que la jeune femme serait insupportable à être cloîtrée dans cette maison. Et il espérait vivement qu'elle n'aurait pas à la supporter bien longtemps.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Mais tu es totalement folle ! »

- « Calme toi James, s'il te plait ! »

- « Que je me calme ! Tu en as d'autres des blagues comme ça ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! »

Assise en tailleur au milieu de leur lit, Lily observait son mari qui lui faisait face à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Debout, rouge de colère et les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, il la regardait d'un air assassin. Elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle allait reprendre les missions pour l'Ordre et le jeune homme prenait très mal la nouvelle.

- « Je t'en supplie Lily dis moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller ! » cria James avec colère

- « Pas si fort James ! »

- « Je crierai aussi fort que ça me chante ! » hurla le jeune homme, excédé.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir. S'il continuait à crier si fort, il allait réveiller les enfants. Mais visiblement cela ne semblait pas préoccupé le jeune homme qui continuait inlassablement à crier qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La jeune femme avait beau lui demander de se taire, il n'écoutait pas. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- « Mamaaaaan ! »

D'un geste rageur, Lily se leva du lit, passa devant son mari d'un pas vif.

- « Voilà, tu as gagné ! J'espère que tu es content ! » grogna-t-elle en quittant sa chambre pour ce rendre dans celle de son fils.

Debout dans son petit lit à barreau, Harry grimaça quand elle ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Doucement, Lily s'approcha du lit et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- « Je suis là chéri » murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

- « Papa y crie ! »

- « Je sais mon coeur, mais il ne le fera plus c'est fini » répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

- « Pou quoi Papa y crie ? » demanda alors le petit garçon

- « Parce que ta mère est inconsciente ! » lança sèchement la voix de James derrière eux.

Excédée de voir qu'il l'avait suivi jusque dans la chambre de leur fils qu'elle essayait de calmer, Lily se retourna violemment, Harry toujours dans ses bras.

- « Sors de cette chambre ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton sec et sévère.

- « Il faut qu'on parle ! » grogna James

- « On parlera quand Harry sera rendormit et que tu te seras calmé ! Il est hors de question que je discute avec toi

si tu es encore dans cet état ! » déclara-t-elle

- « C'est aussi MON fils et si je veux le voir maintenant je... »

- « Sors de cette chambre James ! » cria Lily alors que Harry se recroquevillait contre sa maman, l'air apeuré.

Après lui avoir décroché un regard assassin, James quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Lily soupira.

- « Pardon » souffla-t-elle à son fils

- « Papa est fâché » murmura le petit garçon qui continuait à s'accrocher à son cou.

- « Oui, Papa et Maman sont fâchés. Mais ça va s'arranger chéri. »

Harry la regarda d'un air sceptique et Lily le serra fort contre elle.

- « Des fois, les grands n'arrivent à se mettre d'accord » commença-t-elle à expliquer « Et ils s'énervent et crient. Papa ne criera plus et on va parler tous les deux. Ca va s'arranger Harry, je te le jure »

Elle déposa alors un baiser sur la joue du petit garçon et le recoucha.

- « Fais de beaux rêves mon grand et à demain matin » murmura-t-elle tout doucement en lui donnant sa peluche Patmol qui avait atterri à l'autre bout du lit.

Elle quitta alors la chambre de son fils après un dernier signe de la main. Elle se rendit alors dans la chambre de Syrielle. Le sommeil de la petite fille semblait avoir résister aux hurlements de son père et Lily ne pu que s'en réjouir. Elle resta un moment près de son petit berceau à la regarder. Elle n'avait pas très envie de rejoindre James pour le moment. Elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé pas qu'il allait rentrer dans une telle fureur. En soupirant, elle caressant la petite main de sa fille et retourna dans la chambre de Harry. Le petit garçon dormait à nouveau. La jeune femme se résigna alors à rejoindre son mari. Elle entra dans leur chambre, il n'y était pas. Elle descendit alors les escaliers et se rendit directement dans le bureau du jeune homme. Elle entra. Il était là. Il lui tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre et ne se retourna même pas à son arrivée.

- « Il dort ? » grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- « Oui, ils dorment tous les deux » répondit-elle sèchement tout en restant debout.

- « On peut parler maintenant ?! » ironisa-t-il

- « Ca dépend. Tu as fini ta colère ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- « A t'entendre on dirait que j'ai tort de mal le prendre ! » lança-t-il en se retournant enfin

- « A t'entendre on croirait que c'est par caprice que je veux reprendre les missions ! » répondit-elle alors

- « Par Merlin Lily ! Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?! »

- « Parce qu'il le faut ! L'Ordre à besoin de moi, aussi ! »

- « Mais ... Il y a plein de gens prêt à se battre alors pourquoi toi ? »

- « Le professeur Dumbledore à une mission importante à me confier. Il m'a envoyé un hibou, je dois le voir demain à Poudlard pour avoir plus de renseignements ! »

- « Mais tu te rends compte que les enfants sont petits et qu'ils ont encore besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux! Tu ne peux pas partir en mission ! »

- « Et pourquoi toi tu ne t'en occuperais pas des enfants pendant que je travaille pour l'Ordre ?! » s'énerva Lily

- « Euh... OK ! Laisse tes seins à la maison pour que je puisse nourrir notre fille et je le ferais... » ironisa James d'un air mauvais avant de se figer. « Par Merlin ! C'est pour CA ?! C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de la mettre au biberon ! Tu as prévu ton coup depuis longtemps pas vrai ?! Ca fait longtemps que tu as décidé ça ?! »

- « Quelques jours »

- « Et tu attendais quoi pour m'en parler ? »

- « Tu n'étais pas en état d'apprendre cette nouvelle le jour où je l'ai su ! Et visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir non plus ! »

- « Et depuis quand tu prends les décisions importantes toute seule ?! »

- « Mais ce serait arrivé de toute façon, James ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je ne réintégrerais plus jamais l'Ordre ?! »

- « J'espérais ! »

Lily soupira.

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que c'est important pour moi de lutter ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse « Harry est concerné par cette histoire, j'ai envie de me battre pour lui, pour tout faire pour qu'il n'ait pas à affronter... »

Elle préféra s'arrêta là. James la regarda un moment d'un air grave.

- « Justement ! » s'écria-t-il « Tu ne devrais pas partir en mission ! Tu devrais rester ici pour protéger Harry ! »

Lily se redressa d'un coup.

- « Et pourquoi ce serait forcément moi qui devrait m'enfermer dans la maison, à m'occuper de NOS enfants ! Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi ? »

- « Je travaille ! » rétorqua-t-il

- « Forme moi et je prend ta place à Jasire, s'il n'y a que ça ! » lança-t-elle

James resta un moment interdit. Puis il soupira.

- « C'est ridicule ! » souffla-t-il d'un air énervé.

- « James » souffla Lily « Je ne renoncerais pas. Demain, j'irais au rendez-vous de Dumbledore et après je partirais en mission. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas »

Le jeune homme grogna violemment.

- « Tu m'énerves ! »

- « Toi aussi !"

Ils se firent face un moment, se fixant d'un air grave et mauvais.

- « Je crois qu'on ferais bien de s'arrêter là » lança James

- « Pour ce soir, oui » murmura Lily « Mais ce problème n'est pas résolu »

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de lui, mais James ne réagit pas. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux. Lily attendait. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Elle avait le coeur gros, mais elle ne voulait pas céder.

- « Je vais dormir sur le canapé » grogna alors James en se saisissant d'une vieille couverture qui traînait dans un coin du bureau « Bonne nuit Lily » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau

La jeune femme soupira violemment et quitta le bureau par la porte que son mari venait de lui ouvrir.

- « Bonne nuit chéri » souffla-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Alors qu'elle remontait à l'étage où elle regagnerait leur grand lit vide, de lourdes larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

Lorsque Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait encore le cœur gros. Elle se tourna et contempla un moment la place vide à côté d'elle. James avait bel et bien passé la nuit sur leur canapé. Elle soupira. Lily avait vraiment espéré qu'il se calme un peu et qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans leur lit. Elle ne supportait pas d'être fâché avec lui. Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Sans bruit, elle descendit dans son salon. Assis sur le canapé, James regardait dans le vide. Lily s'arrêta alors et l'observa, il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il releva alors la tête vers elle. Il avait l'air inquiet, cela lui déchira le cœur. Elle vint s'installer près de lui sur le canapé et se glissa tout contre son corps. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et cala sa tête contre son épaule. Mais James n'eut aucune réaction. Bien décidée à ne pas baisser les bras, elle déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son épaule.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle

Le charme opéra alors. Elle sentit les bras puissants de James se refermer sur sa taille et il glissa sa tête contre son cou.

- « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » répéta-t-il inlassablement d'une voix douloureuse.

Lily sentit une sensation de chaleur irradier son corps, elle se mit à sourire tout contre sa peau. Elle se détacha alors de lui et prit le visage de son mari entre ses deux mains.

- « Je suis le roi des imbéciles ! » murmura James « Si tu savais comme ce canapé est inconfortable ! Et surtout, il est tellement vide sans toi »

- « Imagine un peu la nuit que j'ai passé dans notre grand lit… » souffla-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

- « Lily, j'ai tellement peur. Je ne suis pas prêt à te voir repartir en mission, c'est trop dur. Peter est en liberté désormais, il est capable du pire… »

- « Dumbledore a promis que ce ne serait pas une mission dangereuse. Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'enverrait face à Peter ou un autre mangemort alors qu'il sait qu'on a deux enfants en bas âge ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus ! » avoua le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

- « Mon amour, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous pour qu'il me donne des informations. Je ne risque rien, c'est à Poudlard »

- « Celle là oui, mais les autres… »

Lily se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser sans tarder.

- « Les autres, on verra mon amour » souffla-t-elle alors qu'il la serrait encore un peu plus contre lui.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Il faut que j'y aille… »

- « Déjà ! »

Devant ce poignant cri du cœur, Remus se mit à sourire largement. Il se pencha vers Kathleen et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Oui, je dois déjà y aller » murmura-t-il

- « On ne se voit pas ce soir alors ? » demanda-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou en prenant l'air d'une petite fille triste

- « Non »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Le travail, Kat. »

- « Pourquoi James et Sirius font toujours leur réunion en soirée ! C'est pénible à la longue ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde, bosser la journée et garder leur soirée de libre ce qui permettrais à une certaine personne que je connais de passer une nuit de plus avec moi »

Remus soupira d'un air amusé et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- « Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça… »

Il se releva alors du canapé où Kathleen et lui étaient avachis depuis plusieurs heures, blottis l'une contre l'autre.

- « Tu pourrais venir me rejoindre après ta réunion ? » demanda alors la jeune femme les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Remus soupira intérieurement, pourquoi insistait-elle ? Il ne _pouvait_ pas la voir cette nuit…

- « Il va être très tard Kat, et je risque d'être crevé… » murmura-t-il doucement en essayant soigneusement de ne pas croiser le regard déçu de la jeune femme.

Kathleen se blottit alors dans le fond du canapé et releva ses genoux jusqu'à son menton et les encercla de ses bras. Elle avait l'air boudeur.

- « J'essayerais de me libérer un moment demain en fin d'après-midi si je n'ai pas trop de travail » souffla alors le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que je sorte avec un garçon aussi consciencieux et aussi travailleur que toi ? » grogna-t-elle alors que leur tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Remus se mit à rire doucement et l'embrassa. Elle sembla se détendre et déplia ses jambes. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Il récupéra alors ses chaussures qui avaient valsé à chacun des coins de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut prêt à partir, il tendit la main à Kathleen qui s'en saisit et il l'aida à se relever. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Sur le palier, elle se blottit tout contre lui, il l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Tu me jures que tu ne vas pas avec une autre fille ? » murmura-t-elle

- « Bien sur que non. Kat, c'est toi que j'aime »

La jeune femme soupira doucement.

- « Je te jures que je vais passer toute ma soirée avec James et Sirius » continua-t-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Elle redressa alors la tête et se mit à lui sourire largement. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et se détacha d'elle. Il fit quelques pas avant de transplaner jusqu'à son petit studio en maudissant toutes les nuits de Pleine Lune qui le privaient de la présence de la jeune femme.

A son arrivée chez lui, il fut à peine surpris de constater que James et Sirius étaient déjà arrivé. Ils étaient tous les deux attablés devant une gigantesque pizza et plusieurs bouteilles de Bierraubeurre.

- « Si je vous ai donné mes clés les gars se n'est pas pour que vous en profitiez pour piller mon garde-manger ! » plaisanta-t-il en les rejoignant et en prenant place en face d'eux.

- « T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » lança James d'un air amusé

- « On peux savoir avec qui tu traînais encore ? » ajouta Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Vous vous entraînez pour quand Lalyh et Syrielle découcheront pour la première fois pour aller retrouver leurs petits amis ? » demanda Remus sans ce laisser démonter.

- « Remus ! » s'indigna James

- « Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait ! » grimaça Sirius « Ma fille n'aura jamais de petits copains ! »

- « La mienne non plus ! » grogna James en hochant la tête avec conviction.

- « Mais bien sur ! » s'amusa Remus en souriant.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent alors en souriant, mais Remus trouvait James un peu tendu.

- « Ca va Cornedrue ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

Signe que quelque chose n'allait pas, le jeune homme grogna un vague « oui » en se plongeant dans sa Bierraubeurre.

- « Je t'en prie, pas à nous ! » lança Sirius en posant sa main sur une des épaules du jeune homme.

- « Lily reprend les missions pour l'Ordre » avoua-t-il alors

Remus soupira. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, et que James ne le supporterait pas. Il ne se doutait seulement pas que ce moment arriverait si tôt.

- « On s'est disputé tous les deux à cause de ça… » continua-t-il d'une voix douloureuse « J'ai trop peur pour elle… »

Il eut un petit instant de silence.

- « Lily est prudente, elle n'ira pas faire de missions trop dangereuse. » lança alors Sirius en croisant ses mains sur la table.

- « Dumbledore aussi ne l'enverra pas faire des choses trop risquées » ajouta Remus

James sembla se détendre un peu, ce qui rassura le jeune homme. Il sentit alors que le moment n'allait pas tarder. Le moment où pour une nuit entière, il ne serait plus humain. Il se leva sans un mot. James et Sirius comprirent le message et débarrassèrent la table. Puis rapidement, ils jetèrent tous les sorts barricadeurs et assonorisateurs nécessaire. Puis ils réduirent la taille des meubles du petit studio et attendirent.

C'était cette attente la plus pénible. Celle qui précédait le lever de la Pleine Lune, le cours laps de temps où la conscience humaine, encore présente redoute de laisser sa place à l'instinct bestial et violent de la bête qui dormait au plus profond de lui. Ce court instant où Remus ne se sentait plus un homme, même s'il n'était pas encore une bête. Sous ses yeux, apparurent Patmol et Cornedrue. Sa dernière pensée humaine fut pour eux, comme à chaque fois, il les remerciait tacitement d'être là, avec lui pour l'aider à supporter sa souffrance. Puis, même si son esprit voulait continuer à garder le contrôle, son corps prit le dessus.

Partant du cœur de ses os, une infernale chaleur embrasa sa chair, ses muscles, sa peau. Il chancela. Son odorat se mit à se développer, il sentait tout. Il reconnaissait l'odeur reconnaissable de ses amis, il repéra aussi celles de Lily, Océane, Harry, Lalyh et Syrielle. Des odeurs intenses, comme s'il les avait juste devant lui. Il sentit alors sa tête et son corps s'allongé.

Il ressentait les craquements de ses os, de ses vertèbres, les étirements de ses muscles de ses ligaments. Sa fourrure se mit à pousser avec son lot d'insupportables démangeaisons et brûlures. Ses mains n'en étaient plus, ces pieds étaient devenus des pattes puissantes et dotés d'effroyables griffes. Il se cabra et ouvrit la bouche. Son souffle chaud s'accéléra, comme s'il venait de courir une longue distance. Sortant sa langue rugueuse et bavante, il se lécha les babines. Puis se mettant à quatre pattes, il se mit à tourner en rond sur lui-même, il montra les crocs et grogna violemment. Patmol et Cornedrue s'approchèrent de lui. Il leur renifla l'échine. Lorsqu'il les eut reconnu il cessa d'être agressif. Son studio lui fit alors l'effet d'une prison, comme à chaque il se sentait oppressé. Il tourna encore autour de la pièce. Le chien et le cerf étaient toujours là. Ils sentaient l'humain. Des femelles et des petits. C'était une odeur alléchante, Lunard se lécha encore une fois les babines. Il n'avait jamais mordu d'humain. Il s'approcha du cerf qui sentait le plus les petits d'hommes, il renifla longtemps les pattes avant du cervidé. C'était étonnant, comme si le cerf avait tenu des humains dans ses pattes avant. Le chien s'approcha, lui aussi portait sur les poils de ses pattes avant l'odeur d'une petite humaine. Cela faisait deux Lunes qu'il sentait ses odeurs si appétissantes. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant son inspection. Le chien noir se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna dans un jeu de lutte. Le cerf ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Et la nuit passa doucement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, comme chaque mois, il se sentait nauséeux. Il avait toujours tendance à tomber dans les pommes un court instant quand il redevenait humain. Il étira un moment ses membres endoloris et soupira. Il se sentait sale, il se sentait encore animal, il se redressa. James et Sirius avaient repris forme humaine. Il leur sourit.

- « Belle nuit ! » lança Sirius en baillant

- « Comme tu dis ! » souffla Remus de sa voix rendu plus rauque par la transformation.

Il se leva alors et de son pouce redevenu opposable à ses quatre autres doigts, il palpa le bout de ses doigts et caressa un moment l'intérieur de ses paumes. Il le faisait à chaque fois, il se rendait ainsi compte qu'il n'était plus Lunard, la bête, mais Remus Lupin, le presque-homme.

- « Tu ne vas pas trop mal cette fois ! » lança James

Remus hocha la tête et observa attentivement ses membres. Il ne portait aucune trace de griffure ou de blessure. C'était une Pleine Lune calme.

- « Il faut croire que j'ai de la chance » souffla-t-il

- « En te reposant bien ce matin, tu pourras faire des folies de ton corps cet après-midi ! » ricana Sirius

Remus se mit à sourire. Il avait raison, il se sentait suffisamment en forme pour rejoindre Kathleen en fin de journée.

- « Je meurs de faim ! » lança alors James « Il te reste des trucs à manger ? »

- « Bonne idée ! Si on se faisait un super méga petit déjeuner ? » proposa Sirius

- « Ouais ! » souffla Remus.

Alors tandis, que James se mettait aux fourneaux pour préparer une impressionnante quantité d'œufs brouillés et de lard, Sirius faisait réapparaître le mobilier. Remus s'installa sur une chaise, Sirius se laissa tomber sur la sienne.

- « Je mange et je rentre chez moi ! Ma petite princesse me manque. Et Océane aussi bien sur ! »

Remus se redressa alors.

- « Au fait les gars, il faut que je vous dise un truc »

James sortit alors de la cuisine, une immense poêle à la main et l'écoutait avec attention.

- « Eviter de prendre les enfants dans vos bras avant de venir me voir. Je sens leur odeur à pleine truffe… »

- « Et ça t'embête ? » demanda Sirius

Remus se sentit alors gêné, mais il valait mieux qu'il leur dise.

- « Je trouve ça trop… alléchant. L'odeur de Lily et Océane, je m'y suis fait et j'ai l'habitude, mais les enfants… »

Il grogna alors. Il se détestait ses matins là, quand il se souvenait de la plupart de ses sensations animales.

- « Ok ! » lança simplement James en retournant à sa cuisine

Remus croisa alors le regard de Sirius qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé. Encore une fois il réalisa à quel point il avait des amis formidables.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante deux : Ce souvenir…**

_« Comme si tout était écrit  
Je relis...  
Un chapitre du passé que je déteste  
Mais ce souvenir  
C'est tout ce qu'il me reste »_

_Calogero (Pas un jour ne passe)_

- « Prête pour une grande journée entre filles ? » demanda Océane en entrant dans le salon de la famille Potter.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait fait sursauter Lily et se mit à sourire. La jeune femme était assise sur le tapis, devant une grosse couverture moelleuse sur laquelle Syrielle était allongée au milieu de peluches et de hochets. Lily tenait d'ailleurs dans ses mains un petit ours en peluche.

- « Tu m'as fait peur ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant « Oui, on est prêtes ! »

- « Tant mieux ! Où est Harry ? »

- « Arthur est venu le chercher pour qu'il passe l'après midi au Terrier » expliqua Lily en prenant dans ses bras Syrielle qui gazouillait joyeusement.

Océane s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à ranger tous les jouets. Le salon fut bien sur remis en ordre. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors en souriant. D'un coup de baguette, Océane rapprocha d'elle le couffin de Lalyh qu'elle avait laisser un peu plus loin et récupéra sa fille qui lui souriait.

- « Viens là ma belle » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

La petite fille gigotait les jambes en poussant de petits cris amusés. En souriant, la jeune maman fit apparaître le petit sac kangourou dans lequel elle installa confortablement son bébé. Lily faisait de même de son côté. Elle mirent alors leurs manteaux, jetèrent un sort de protection contre le froid sur leur fille et quittèrent la maison. Elles ne firent que quelques pas sur le chemin qui séparaient leur maison avant de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

A moins d'un mois de Noël, de nombreuses boutiques décoraient leur devanture de guirlandes et de lumières. Océane s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle et se mit à sourire. Elle aimait énormément cette période de l'année. Lily et elle entrèrent dans de nombreuses boutiques. Elles riaient beaucoup et faisaient souvent enrager les vendeuses en restant très longtemps dans les magasins sans rien acheter du tout. Au bout d'un long moment, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de faire une pause. Elles entrèrent alors dans un petit salon de thé et s'installèrent à une petite table près de la fenêtre. Elles enlevèrent leurs filles de leurs petits sacs et les prirent un moment dans leurs bras. Une serveuse s'approcha d'elles et prit leur commande qu'elle nota sur un petit carnet à l'aide d'une plume qui notait tout toute seule avant de s'éloigner.

Océane regardait par la fenêtre. Sur le trottoir d'en face, une imposante sorcière qui n'avait pas l'air commode criait des ordres à un petit sorcier chétif qui semblait être son mari. Ce dernier maniait de sa baguette un grand sapin et sursautait à chacune des altercations de son épouse. La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement et se tourna vers Lily qui la regardait en souriant.

- « Je suis toute contente en ce moment ! » murmura Océane en berçant un peu sa fille « Malgré tout ce qui ce passe, je suis très heureuse, parce que ça va bientôt être Noël et que ce sera le premier de Lalyh »

- « Oui, moi aussi j'y pense souvent. Je me triture les méninges pour trouver des idées de cadeaux. Pour les enfants, c'est assez facile. Mais pour les autres… »

- « Ne m'en parles pas ! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais offrir à Sirius ! » soupira Océane en grimaçant « Tu lui offres quoi à James toi ? »

- « Je pensais à un livre que j'ai vu à Fleury & Bott, c'est un livre sur le Quidditch avec pleins de photographie qui montre les différentes tactiques et tout ça. C'est vraiment un beau livre, même moi qui n'aime pas le Quidditch, je l'ai trouvé intéressant »

- « Je me vois mal offrir un livre à Sirius ! » s'amusa Océane

Lily pouffa discrètement et prit la main de Syrielle dans la sienne.

- « Mais je prendrais peut-être un livre pour Remus » réfléchit-elle alors « On ira faire un tour à Fleury & Bott tout à l'heure »

- « D'accord » murmura Lily alors que la serveuse revenait avec leurs commandes.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent alors à discuter des cadeaux qu'on aimerait bien qu'on leur fasse. Elles rirent beaucoup en imaginant la tête que ferait leurs amoureux si elles leur demandait de faire eux même de leur propre main un cadeau de Noël, mais rirent encore plus en imaginant la tête desdits cadeaux. Autour d'elles, les autres clients les regardaient en coin. Certains étaient amusés, d'autres agacés. Au bout d'un moment, une fois que leurs tasses furent bien vide, elles réglèrent la note et sortirent du salon de thé après s'être assuré que les petites étaient bien couvertes. Elles remontèrent ensuite les quelques mètres du Chemin de Traverse qui les séparaient de la célèbre librairie sorcière. Il y avait déjà plusieurs clients à l'intérieur. Lily entraîna Océane directement dans le rayon réservé au Quidditch et prit un beau livre relié.

- « Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme à son amie

Océane le feuilleta un petit moment. Lily avait raison, c'était vraiment un très beau livre et James serait sans doute très content.

- « Il est très bien ! » répondit-elle en lui rendant le livre

- « Je vais vraiment le lui prendre alors » murmura Lily en ensorcelant un petit panier qui se mit à flotter tout près d'elle et y déposa l'ouvrage « Tu veux qu'on regarde si on peut trouver quelque chose pour Remus ? »

- « Oui ! Fouillons un peu dans tous ces livres ! » lança Océane en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Elle s'approcha alors d'un présentoir de couleur lilas qui présentait le premier ouvrage d'un écrivain inconnu. La jeune femme saisit alors un livre.

- « ''_Vadrouille avec les goules''_ de Gilderoy Lockhart ? » lit-elle à voix haute pour Lily qui s'était approchée.

- « Ils en disent quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en observant le livre d'un air sceptique.

Océane entreprit alors de lire le commentaire que la librairie avait apposé sur le présentoir.

- « Premier livre d'un jeune mais très prometteur écrivain, ''_Vadrouille avec les goules''_ du séduisant G.

Lockhart raconte avec brio la rencontre du jeune sorcier et de ces créatures qui hantent nos caves et nos greniers. Le jeune sorcier nous fait part avec grande modestie de ses exploits et offre de précieux conseils pour nous aider à nous débarrasser de ces indésirables créatures. Un récit riche en émotion qui ne manquera pas de plaire à toute la famille…! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent alors un regard amusé et observèrent la photographie du jeune homme. Blond, assez grand et vêtu d'une robe couleur myosotis qui concordait à la perfection avec les yeux, Lockhart leur adressait des signes de la main et des sourires éblouissants.

- « Je trouve que son sourire fait faux… » murmura simplement Lily

- « Il faut reconnaître qu'il est séduisant » continua Océane « Mais en ce qui concerne les hommes séduisant, j'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison ! »

Elle reposa le livre sur le présentoir. Ce Lockhart ne faisait pas le poids face à Sirius.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de livre que Remus apprécie… » souffla Lily en s'éloignant un peu.

Il y avait désormais nettement plus de clients dans la librairie, et bientôt, Océane perdit son amie de vue. Elle joua un peu des coudes pour se faufiler parmi les clients pour la retrouver avant de s'arrêter nette en face d'une femme, aussi blonde qu'elle, les yeux tout aussi bleus, mais dont le contour était marqué par de nombreuses rides.

- « Océane ?! » s'exclama la femme avant de plaquer ses deux mains contre sa bouche.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent alors pour les regarder et Océane se sentit alors atrocement gênée.

- « Bonjour maman » répondit-elle avec un sourire douloureux.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Les yeux de Flumena Daquaria s'embuèrent alors de larmes, mais Océane n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était des larmes de joies ou non. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, les deux femmes s'étaient disputées. C'était juste avant que son père ne la jette dehors parce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer qu'elle était amoureuse de Sirius et qu'elle vivait avec lui. Depuis, elles n'avaient pas eu de contact. Océane savait que ses parents ne cautionnaient pas sa relation avec Sirius et elle leur en voulait pour cela. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment à se fixer sans prononcer un mot avant que Lalyh ne pousse un petit cri. Le regard de Flumena se posa alors sur la petite fille et devint immédiatement aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

- « Ne me dis pas que c'est… » murmura-t-elle avec peine.

- « C'est ma fille, Lalyh Black » répondit sèchement Océane

- « Black ! Alors tu l'as épousé sans nous le dire ?! » s'énerva Flumena en se redressant vivement

- « Non, je ne suis pas mariée »

- « Nous te l'avions bien dit, ton père et moi, que ce bon à rien qui a été renié par sa famille te ferait du tort ! » cracha-t-elle

- « Sirius ne m'a jamais fait le moindre tort ! » s'écria Océane folle de rage « Lalyh est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait offerte et ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas mariés que nous ne formons pas un couple comme les autres ! »

- « Tais toi ! » hurla Flumena « Quelle honte pour moi ! Devant tous ces inconnus, tu étales nos sordides histoires de famille ! »

- « Je croyais que je ne faisait plus partie de ta famille ! » lui lança Océane « Et moi je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai eu un enfant de l'homme que j'aime »

A cet instant, attiré par les cris de son amie, Lily vint rejoindre les deux femmes.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Océane ? » demanda-t-elle « Je t'ai entendu crier… »

- « Ce n'est rien, ma mère vient juste d'apprendre qu'elle était grand-mère ! »

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air abasourdi de son amie. Lily se tourna alors sa mère et lui tendit la main.

- « Bonjour madame Daquaria, je suis Lily Potter »

Mais Flumena ne lui décrocha même pas un regard, elle ne cessait de fixer Lalyh avec des yeux ronds. La petite fille, qui commençait à gigoter de plus en plus poussait des petits cris agacés. Océane l'extirpa alors de son sac pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ce n'est pas possible… » murmura Flumena en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

- « Et pourtant c'est bien vrai. Severus ne vous avait pas mis au courant, papa et toi ? Il le savait pourtant ! » siffla-t-elle d'une vois faussement étonnée car elle savait que Rogue n'aurait jamais été le raconter à ses parents.

- « Non, il ne nous avait rien dit… »

Océane sentait la colère monter en elle. Sa mère avait l'air catastrophé. La jeune femme lui en voulait pour cela. Après tout, elle était la grand-mère de Lalyh. Elle aurait pu manifesté au moins un peu de joie ou de bonheur. Elle aurait pu prendre part à son bonheur, elle aurait pu la féliciter ! Elle aurait pu alors essayer de faire un effort pour leur pardonner, à son père et elle de l'avoir renié. Mais au lieu des regards affectueux, Flumena fixait le bébé comme si elle était un insecte nuisible qu'il fallait exterminer. Elle ne supporta d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps se regard hostile et replaça sa fille dans son sac kangourou, à l'abri des regards noirs de sa grand-mère.

- « Ecoute maman » lança-t-elle alors sur un ton glacial « Vous avez voulu me renier parce que j'ai décidé d'écouter mon cœur et de ne pas me laisser me marier de force à Rogue. Ce bébé, je l'ai eu par amour et je l'assume. Sirius et moi, nous nous en occupons très bien tout seul et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Alors je te demanderais de me laisser tranquille et de plus jamais regarder ma fille avec cet air méprisant ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la librairie, laissant sa mère totalement déboussolée. Elle fit quelques pas sur le Chemin de Traverse avant que Lily ne la rejoigne.

- « Tu n'as pas acheté le livre… » souffla alors Océane d'une voix blanche.

Cette rencontre avec sa mère l'avait secouée.

- « On s'en fiche de ce livre ! » lança Lily « Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ! »

- « Viens, je t'emmène voir Sirius. On file à ''Jasire'' » décréta Lily en l'entraînant par le bras de l'autre côté du Chemin de Traverse vers les locaux de l'entreprise des garçons.

Océane se laissa faire, son amie avait raison, elle avait besoin des bras de Sirius autour de son corps et de sa voix chaude et douce qui lui murmurerait qu'il était là et qu'il la console par sa simple présence.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily sentit le léger choc qui lui signalait qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et respira à plein poumon l'air frais de l'hiver. Elle remonta un peu le col de son manteau et prit la direction que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait indiquée. Sur le chemin qui la menait jusqu'à la demeure de celui qui serait son hôte, elle se remémora exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le professeur Dumbledore lors de leur dernière entrevue lui avait montré quelque de pour le moins étonnant.

Elle avait plongé dans la pensine du vieux sorcier et avait atterri dans un drôle de souvenir. Elle y avait vu le bureau du professeur Slughorn à Poudlard, lors de ce qui ressemblait fort à une réunion du club de Slug. Elle y avait aussi vu nombre de mangemort alors qu'il n'était encore que des adolescents. L'un d'entre eux, Tom Jedusor avait retenu son attention. Elle était presque sur de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, mais elle ne se souvenait plus bien où, mais là n'étais pas la question. Ce Jedusor en question avait poser une question au professeur Slughorn et le souvenir c'était brouillé. Une fois revenue dans le monde réel, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que l'ancien Maître des Potions avait modifié sa propre mémoire avant de lui confier son souvenir. Sa mission de ce soir consistait à convaincre Horace Slughorn de lui confier le vrai souvenir de cette soirée. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi cela était si important, mais Dumbledore lui avait bien précisé que c'était un élément capital, et elle était bien déterminée à mener cette mission à bien.

Elle arriva bientôt devant la maison de son ancien professeur. C'était un petit pavillon, dans un quartier apparemment sorcier si on en jugeait par les affiches animées qui étaient collé sur les panneaux publicitaires. Elle se concentra alors et ce mit à sourire largement. La persuasion était son arme principale avait décrété Dumbledore. C'est donc tout sourire qu'elle alla frapper à la porte d'Horace Slughorn qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

- « Pile à l'heure Lily ! Pile à l'heure ! » s'exclama l'imposant sorcier en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

- « Bonsoir monsieur » déclara la jeune femme en pénétrant dans la maison.

- « Je vous en prie, je ne suis plus votre professeur ! Appelez moi Horace et je ne vous appellerais plus Miss Evans » s'amusa le sorcier en refermant la porte.

- « Très bien, mais je ne m'appelle plus Evans depuis longtemps… » répondit simplement Lily en ôtant son manteau.

- « Mais bien sur ! Suis-je bête ?! Une jeune femme aussi ravissante que vous doit être forcément mariée ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

- « James Potter » répondit tranquillement Lily en s'installant dans le fauteuil que son hôte lui désignait.

Elle fut extrêmement agacée par la grimace que Horace Slughorn avait fait en entendant le nom de James, mais elle n'en montra rien, elle était ici en mission.

- « Nous sortions déjà ensemble en septième année à Poudlard » jugea-t-elle tout de même bon de préciser.

- « Potter… » souffla Slughorn en triturant de ses doigts boudinés son menton « Un bien piètre confectionneur de potion… »

Lily hocha la tête, il avait raison, James n'avait jamais réussit à fabriquer correctement la moindre potion. Mais, même si elle le savait et se moquait gentiment de son mari à ce propos, elle n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un d'autre face de remarques à ce sujet, même pas leur ancien professeur. Elle avait le droit de le taquiner à ce sujet, mais pas les autres !

- « Il n'était pas si mauvais… » le défendit-elle vaillamment sans cesser une seule seconde de sourire.

- « Mais tout de même, avec vos capacités et votre intelligence… Je vous aurais bien vu avec Philip Runge, de serdaigle »

Lily retint à grand peine la grimace qui ne demandait qu'à naître sur son visage et se contenta d'un petit non de la tête.

- « Mais, enfin, passons. Vous n'êtes pas venu ce soir pour parler de ce qu'aurait pu être votre vie ! » lança Slughorn en s'installant enfin dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Lily « Je dois vous avouer, que j'ai été très surpris de recevoir ce hibou de vous… »

- « Je sais bien, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai eu tellement de chose à faire et je n'avais plus une minute à moi ! Je me suis alors dit que j'avais du raté énormément de vos petites réunions d'anciens élèves et je m'en suis voulut. Alors j'ai décidé de me rattraper et de venir vous rendre une petite visite. Je vous ai même apporté des chocolats » lança-t-elle en lui tendant une boite de Chaudron Fondant

- « Ils sont au Whisky Pur Feu ? » demanda l'imposant sorcier d'un air gourmand.

- « Bien sur » répondit Lily dans un sourire alors qu'il lui prenait la boite des mains.

- « C'est trop gentil ! » souffla Slughorn en posant la boite sur sa table basse « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? De l'hydromel, du Whisky Pur Feu ? »

- « Quelque chose qui ne soit pas alcoolisé s'il vous plait, j'allaite encore un peu… » répondit-elle doucement.

Son ancien professeur la regarda alors avec des yeux ronds.

- « Vous allaitez ? » demanda-t-il d'une vois étranglée.

- « Oui, ma petite fille a eu trois mois il n'y a pas longtemps »

Lily sentit alors sur elle le regard du son ancien professeur qui scrutait sa silhouette, ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise.

- « J'ai du mal à croire en vous voyant exactement comme lorsque vous avez quitté Poudlard que vous avez déjà un enfant… » souffla-t-il

- « En fait… J'en ai déjà deux » lança Lily en souriant

Le regard stupéfait de l'homme installé en face d'elle apporta une grande joie à la jeune femme.

- « Harry a eu deux ans cet été » ajouta-t-elle en souriant

- « Vous êtes si jeune pour avoir déjà deux enfants ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Slughorn la regarda encore un moment avant de sembler revenir à la réalité. Il fit alors apparaître une grande bouteille de jus de citrouille, une bouteille d'hydromel et deux verres. Il la servit avant de verser à lui-même une impressionnante dose d'hydromel.

- « Racontez moi un peu ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous avez quitter Poudlard … » commença alors Slughorn avant de boire son verre à grande gorgée.

- « Et bien… J'ai travaillé un temps au Musée du Moldu, d'abord comme guide puis comme supervisatrice. Je me suis ensuite rapidement mariée et mon fils est né peu de temps après. J'ai arrêté de travailler et depuis je m'occupe de mes deux beaux enfants. »

- « Tant de potentiel gâché ! » soupira le vieux sorcier.

Lily serra un peu les poings en l'entendant parler de la sorte. Elle ne trouvait pas qu'elle gâchait quoique se soit en s'occupant de ses enfants.

- « Quand je pense à vos capacités en potion…je me disais que vous seriez rapidement embauchée chez un apothicaire de renom ! Ou que vous feriez de la recherche ! »

- « Il n'est pas dit que je ne le ferais pas un jour, quand mes enfants seront un peu plus grands »

- « Oui, bien sur… Mais d'ici là… »

Slughorn laissa sa phrase en suspens et haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste.

- « Et vous Horace, que faites vous depuis que vous avez quitter l'enseignement ? » demanda-t-elle dans un sourire charmeur

- « Pas grand-chose… » répondit-il laconiquement

- « Oh ! Je vous en prie ! Un Maître de Potion aussi brillant que vous ne peux pas rester inactif ! » minauda-t-elle un peu

Elle le vit se servir pour la deuxième fois une impressionnante quantité d'hydromel.

- « Je vous remercie pour le compliment »

- « Horace, pourquoi vous, vous ne vous êtes pas lancé dans la recherche ? » demanda-t-elle en trempant à peine ses lèvres dans son verre.

Le vieux professeur la regarda d'un air malicieux, puis scrutant tout autour de lui alors qu'il n'y avait personne rapprocha son fauteuil du sien et murmura doucement.

- « A vous, je peux vous le dire. Vous ne trahirez pas mon secret n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non, bien sur que non » souffla Lily

- « Et bien, voilà. Je me suis lancé dans la recherche, mais une recherche indépendante. Je n'ai pas l'agrément du Ministère, ce qui m'arrange bien car je n'ai pas envie qu'ils viennent fouiner là dedans… »

Lily le regarda avec curiosité et intérêt.

- « Sur quoi travailler vous ? »

- « J'expérimente un nouveau mélange et un nouveau dosage de certaine plante pour tenter de créer une potion qui pourrait permettre de favoriser le développement du cerveau »

- « Vous voulez dire, une potion capable de décupler les capacité intellectuelles ? »

- « Exactement. Je n'en suis encore qu'au balbutiement… Voyez vous, je travaille seul et je ne suis plus tout jeune alors… »

- « Mais comment vous est venue cette idée ? » demanda la jeune femme réellement passionnée par la nouvelle

- « Je me suis dit que si cette potion était une réussite, elle pourrait retarder la sénilité des personnes âgées… je me fais vieux Lily, je ne voudrais pas un jour être réduit ne plus pouvoir réfléchir par moi-même »

- « Je comprend… »

La jeune femme était vraiment impressionnée. Elle l'observait, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque Slughorn se releva pour se servir son troisième verre d'alcool, elle se souvint alors de la raison de sa présence ici. Elle observa attentivement son ancien professeur terminé sont troisième verre et décida alors, de passer à l'action.

- « C'est courageux à vous de vous dissocier ainsi du Ministère. Par les temps qui courent, la plupart des personnes cherchent la protection… » souffla-t-elle en repoussant un peu ses cheveux en arrière.

Elle aperçut alors que sont hôtes avaient un peu de mal à déglutir et se mit à sourire intérieurement.

- « Prenez moi par exemple, je suis terrifiée en ce moment qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose… » souffla-t-elle avec une inquiétude feinte.

- « Mais voyons Lily ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous ne… vous ne traînez pas avec les ceux qui s'opposent ouvertement à Vous-Savez-Qui ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure

- « Non ! » s'offusqua faussement la jeune femme « Mais je suis d'origine moldue ! »

- « Oh ! C'est vrai ! » souffla Slughorn qui semblait se souvenir seulement maintenant que son ancienne élève n'était pas une sang-pure.

Il avala alors d'un trait son troisième verre et s'en resservit un quatrième. Lily trouvait ses gestes plus gauches et moins précis. Il commençait à être passablement éméché. Elle se leva alors et s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche du sien.

- « Vous savez Horace… » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son ancien professeur « Il a essayé de me tuer… »

- « QUI ? »

- « Vous-Savez-Qui… » murmura Lily d'un air grave

- « Oh non ! Non, pas vous ! » s'exclama Slughorn d'un air catastrophé « Ce serait tellement dommage ! Vous êtes tellement brillante »

- « Et pourtant… » soupira la jeune femme en forçant ses yeux à briller de tristesse « Il s'en ait fallut de peu. Je m'en suis sortie cette fois, mais qui sait si la prochaine fois… »

- « Taisez-vous ! Ne parlez pas de malheur ! » lança Slughorn en avalant son verre.

Lily prit alors la bouteille sur la table et le resservit sans aucune gêne.

- « Plus personne ne sera en sécurité tant qu'il ne sera pas arrêter » souffla-t-elle en croisant ses jambes et en posant ses mains sur son genoux.

Elle remarqua le regard de son ancien professeur sur elle. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour elle.

- « Mais que pouvons nous faire… » demanda-t-il d'un air désolé

Lily fit semblant de prendre un air gêné alors que Slughorn buvait son verre machinalement.

- « Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire… » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Lily, vous pouvez me faire confiance… » lui lança-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne

- « Non ! Je ne peux pas vous demander cela ! » répondit-elle en reprenant sa main

- « Si je peux vous permettre de vous mettre en sécurité, je le ferais ! J'ai énormément d'estime pour vous. Vous étiez mon élève préférée et je sais que vous perdre serait un préjudice énorme pour notre Communauté… »

Lily sentit alors que le moment était venu. Elle bomba discrètement le torse et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts.

- « J'ai surpris par hasard une conversation entre le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Il avait l'air de dire que s'il possédait un simple renseignement, il lui serait possible d'affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres » lança-t-elle dans un murmure rapide.

Slughorn était suspendu à ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé.

- « Avez-vous entendu de quoi il s'agissait ? » demanda-t-il presque fébrilement

- « Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Il parlait d'Horcruxes… »

Elle vit alors son vieux professeur se raidir et terminer d'une lampée son verre encore à moitié plein. Il vira au rouge et manqua de s'étouffer.

- « Il disait qu'il lui suffirait de savoir ce que Vous-Savez-Qui savait de ces choses pour permettre de sauver de nombreuses vies… Dont la mienne, Horace » souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Elle le sentit frémir et le vit fermer les yeux. Visiblement, il réfléchissait.

- « Je me disais qu'un homme aussi instruit que vous pourrais peut-être m'aider… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir Horace… Imaginez que Vous-Savez-Qui réussisse à me tuer alors que quelqu'un sache ce renseignement que Dumbledore recherche ! Ce serait tellement injuste ! Je n'ai même pas encore pu accomplir tout ce que j'avais envie d'accomplir dans ma vie… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle le voyait devenir de plus en plus concentré et tendu. Elle resta un moment à le contempler. Puis finalement ôta sa main de son bras.

- « Mais c'est ainsi professeur ! Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais dû le savoir moi-même. Je suppose que jamais je ne saurais ce renseignement. Il faut donc que je m'habitue à vivre dans la crainte. »

Slughorn ouvra alors les yeux et la fixa. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et se leva.

- « Il se fait tard, je devrais rentrer. Il ne fait pas bon traîner la nuit… Merci pour cette agréable soirée Horace »

Elle lui serra alors la main et fit mine d'aller récupérer son manteau quand soudain.

- « LILY ! »

Elle se retourna en essayant le plus possible d'avoir l'air surprise. Horace Slughorn, les joues rougies par l'alcool, légèrement tremblant sur ses jambes qui supportaient mal son ventre proéminent s'approcha d'elle.

- « Je peux vous aider ! »

Cherchant tant bien que mal à cacher sa joie, elle se rapprocha de lui et prenant un air intrigué, l'invita à se rasseoir. Elle avait réussit, le professeur Dumbledore serait content.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James entendit un léger grincement et se retourna dans le lit. Dans la pénombre, il plissa les yeux et vit Lily entrer tout doucement dans la chambre. Elle ôta de sa poche un petit récipient qu'elle posa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et commença à se déshabiller. James était soulagé de la voir rentrer et c'est avec plaisir qu'il la vit se glisser sous les couvertures. Il tendit alors le bras et l'invitant à se blottir contre lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

- « Te voilà enfin… » souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front « Alors ? »

- « J'ai réussit, j'ai le souvenir ! » répondit Lily d'un air ravi

- « Je suis très fier de toi » murmura le jeune homme en la serrant un peu plus contre lui « Tu as eu du mal ? »

- « Pas tellement ! Je l'ai fait boire et je l'ai un peu attendri et l'affaire était dans le sac »

- « Je ne suis pas tellement enchanté d'entendre que tu saoules des hommes et que tu leur fait du charme pour obtenir ce que tu veux » chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si au fond de lui, il était vraiment inquiet

Il vit alors sa femme se mettre sur le côté et se redresser sur un coude pour mieux le regarder.

- « Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai dragué ? »

- « Non, mais je pense que lui a dû croire qu'il avait sa chance ! »

- « Je lui ai dit le début que je n'étais plus miss Evans mais madame Potter… »

- « Parce que tu crois que ça empêche un homme de se faire des films ? » demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans les lourdes boucles rousses de sa femme qui se mit à pouffer.

- « Vous êtes tellement anxieux, monsieur Potter ! Vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre » souffla-t-elle doucement

Elle posa alors sa tête sur son torse et déposa un baiser sur sa peau.

- « C'est toi que j'ai choisit James » murmura-t-elle doucement

Il glissa alors sa main sur sa taille et caressa sa peau douce de son pouce.

- « Je sais, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me dise que j'ai vraiment une chance phénoménale que tu sois amoureuse de moi »

- « Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es merveilleux ! Et en plus toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient folles de toi ! »

- « Elles étaient folles de Sirius ! »

- « Tu n'étais pas en reste chéri ! Il fallait les entendre bavasser sur toi à longueur de journée ! »

- « Jalouse ? » s'amusa James en souriant

- « A l'époque j'essayait de me faire croire que non… Mais maintenant avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais dû les étriper ! » répondit malicieusement la jeune femme.

James se mit alors à rire doucement, sans cesser de caresser la peau douce et tendre de celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Au bout d'un moment, il l'entendit bailler et se mit à sourire.

- « Il est temps de dormir maintenant » souffla-t-il alors doucement « Bonne nuit mon cœur »

- « Bonne nuit chéri » murmura la jeune femme avant de s'endormir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plongé dans un dossier compliqué, James soupira et se redressa un peu. Il se massa sa nuque devenue douloureuse. Il bailla et s'étira. Puis en soupirant, se replongea dans sa pénible lecture. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors et Sirius suivit de Remus et Kingsley Shacklebolt rentrèrent.

- « Arrête tout ce que tu fais ! On a besoin de toi ! » déclara Sirius en s'approchant de son bureau.

- « Ca tombe bien ! Ca commençait à me saouler ! » lança James en se levant et en serrant la main de Kingsley.

D'un coup de baguette, Remus referma la porte et lui jeta un sort de discrétion.

- « L'ordre à besoin de Jasire ! » murmura-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Ah ! » lança James.

- « Il nous faudrait un alibi pour Fol Œil » expliqua Kingsley d'une voix grave « Les fouilles chez McNair n'ont rien donné et il était en mission pour le professeur Dumbledore la nuit de l'évasion. La nuit où quelqu'un à pris son apparence »

- « On ne sais toujours pas qui s'est ? » demanda Sirius en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Toujours pas ! Et Fol Œil est coincé si on ne lui trouve pas un alibi en béton ! » répondit l'auror

- « Et donc tu t'es dit qu'on pourrait lui fournir un alibi ? » demanda James

- « Oui, il suffirait que vous déclariez que vous étiez en rendez-vous avec lui, à son domicile par exemple »

- « Mais pourquoi un auror viendrait nous voir ? » demanda Remus d'un air grave

- « On lui inventera une lubie qui nécessitera un investissement. Une fois que tout sera réglé, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous rejeter sa demande et tout rentrera dans l'ordre »

Les trois garçons se regardaient d'un air grave et soucieux. Cette entreprise, ils l'avaient monté ensemble et y avait investi beaucoup d'argent et de temps. Si l'on venait à découvrir qu'ils avaient fourni un faux alibi, cela pourrait leur être très préjudiciable, mais c'était pour l'Ordre et pour Fol Œil. James soupira. S'ils devaient prendre une décision, ce serait ensemble et à l'unanimité.

- « On risque gros si on se fait prendre » murmura Sirius

- « Mais on ne peut pas laisser tomber l'Ordre » continua Remus

- « Donc on prend le risque ? » demanda James, même s'il était certain de la réponse.

- « Bien sur qu'on prend le risque ! Avec tous les risques qu'il prend lui, ce serait honteux de ne pas l'aider ! » lança Sirius tandis que Remus acquiesçait en souriant.

- « Je me charge de lui monter un faux dossier » lança-t-il

- « Je lui ferais parvenir discrètement pour qu'il signe les documents et puis je vous convoquerait au Ministère pour prendre vos dépositions » expliqua Kingsley en souriant. « Le professeur Dumbledore a encore eu une excellente idée »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent en souriant.

- « Faux et usage de faux… On est mal si ça se sait ! » souffla Sirius

- « Il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'amuse à faire ça trop souvent » prévint Remus d'un air grave.

James hocha la tête. Il ne tenait pas à mettre en péril l'entreprise qu'ils avaient montés et à qui ils consacraient beaucoup de temps.

- « Evidemment ! Ne vous faites pas soucis ! C'est vraiment une demande exceptionnelle » déclara Kingsley avec sérieux.

James lui fit alors un signe de tête en signe d'accord et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, content de pouvoir aider celui qu'on considérait comme le plus brillant auror de sa génération.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante trois : Ce souvenir…**

_« Comme si tout était écrit_

_Je relis…_

_Un chapitre du passé que je déteste_

_Mais ce souvenir_

_C'est tout ce qui me reste »_

_Calogero (Pas un jour ne passe)_

- « Ooooh ! »

Lily se mit à sourire et embrassa tendrement la joue de son petit garçon qui regardait d'un air émerveillé le grand château. Recouvert de neige, Poudlard était tout simplement magnifique.

- « C'est beau, hein mon chéri ?! C'est ici que Maman et Papa se sont rencontrés, c'est ici qu'on est tombé amoureux » murmura-t-elle doucement contre son oreille.

Elle ouvrit alors les lourdes grilles du portail et pénétra dans le parc de l'école. Elle serra un peu plus Harry contre ses hanches pour l'empêcher de glisser. Elle était obligée de le porter car le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et elle ne voulait pas qu'il marche dedans et prenne froid. Le petit garçon avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et avait enlacé son cou de ses petites mains. Lily traversa le parc rapidement, tout en regardant avec émotion le château où elle avait vécu tellement de choses, de très belles choses. Elle commençait à s'essouffler, Harry commençait à être lourd. C'est pourquoi quand elle vit la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir et son propriétaire apparaître sur le pas de la porte, elle fut soulagée.

- « LILY ! » l'appela-t-il en formant autour de sa bouche un immense nuage de buée.

La jeune le regarda un moment en souriant et s'approcha de la cabane.

- « Et Harry est là aussi ! Par Merlin, ce qu'il a grandit ! Mais ne restez pas dehors, rentrez, il fait un de ces froid ! »

Avec plaisir, Lily entra dans la maison du Gardien des Clés et des Lieux et prit place sur une des immenses chaises de la pièce après avoir déposer Harry sur le tapis près de la cheminée.

- « Comme il est mignon ! » lança Hagrid de sa grosse voix « Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas emmené la petite avec toi ? Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu et tout le monde me dit qu'elle est très mignonne !»

- « James l'a emmené chez le pédiatromage » répondit Lily doucement

- « Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il « Elle est malade ? »

- « Non, c'est juste une visite de routine. Comme j'avais rendez vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, c'est James qui s'en est chargé. Mais j'ai pensé qu'Harry serait mieux à Poudlard que chez un médecin »

- « Tu dois avoir Dumbledore ? » demanda Hagrid « Pour l'Ordre ? »

- « Oui, mais il ne m'attend pas avant vingt minutes. J'ai le temps de me réchauffer un peu ici ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- « Tu veux une tasse de thé ? » proposa le demi géant en s'approchant de la cheminée sur laquelle un chaudron était posé.

Au passage, il tapota la petite tête de Harry qui s'était levé et qui commençait à se promener un peu partout dans la cabane, sous l'œil attentif de sa maman.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

- « A propos, il faut que je te dise, la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre se déroulera demain soir. Le rendez-vous est donné chez Abelforth Dumbledore. Tu sais où c'est ? »

- « James le sait » répondit Lily en se levant pour aller récupérer Harry qui grimpait sur un tonneau placé dans un coin de la pièce.

Visiblement, il contenait des limaces. La jeune femme grimaça de dégoût en imaginant que son fils aurait pu tomber dedans. Elle retourna s'asseoir après avoir redéposer le petit garçon près de la cheminée. Elle prit la passe de thé que lui tendait son hôte. Puis elle regarda en souriant, Hagrid proposer un biscuit à Harry qui s'en empara avec gourmandise. La jeune femme se mit à sourire en voyant son fils peiner à croquer dans le biscuit qui semblait aussi dur que du béton. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- « Il est l'heure. Il faut que j'y aille » déclara-t-elle en se levant « Viens Harry » lança-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- « Non ! » grogna le petit garçon en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

Lily soupira.

- « Harry, je n'ai pas le temps pour un caprice » lança-t-elle d'un air sévère « Il faut y aller trésor »

Le petit garçon lui fit alors une moue boudeuse et la regarda avec ses petits yeux verts d'un air triste. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de quitter la cabane. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de se laisser attendrir, il allait la mettre en retard.

- « Maman n'a pas envie de se fâcher et de te gronder Harry, alors obéit gentiment »

- « Euh… Lily… »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Hagrid qui la regardait d'un air presque timide.

- « Je peux le surveiller pendant ton rendez-vous… » demanda-t-il à voix basse comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se fâche.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment d'un air grave avant de lui sourire. Puis se retournant vers Harry, s'accroupit devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à venir la rejoindre. Le petit garçon s'approcha d'elle.

- « Tu as envie de rester ici avec Hagrid pendant que Maman va à son rendez-vous ? »

- « Vi ! » déclara le petit garçon en souriant

- « Tu seras bien sage » lui recommanda-t-elle

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux. Elle se mit à sourire et le serra contre elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le relâcha.

- « Je te le confie. Je reviendrais le chercher après mon rendez-vous » lança-t-elle alors à Hagrid en se relevant

- « Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je veillerais bien sur lui ! » déclara fièrement le demi géant en bombant un peu le torse.

- « Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi » lui lança-t-elle en souriant. « A bientôt mon ange ! » ajouta-t-elle alors à l'encontre de son petit garçon.

Elle enfila alors son manteau et quitta la petite cabane en souriant. Après avoir adressé un dernier regard à la hutte où jouait son fils, elle traversa la distance qui la séparait des lourdes portes du château. Elle ne rencontra pas le concierge et se hâta de rejoindre le bureau de son ancien directeur. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tous les élèves étaient en cours. Lily arrivera rapidement devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Maliss Régliss » déclara-t-elle avant de voir la lourde statue pivoter sur elle-même pour dégager l'entrée.

Elle prit les escaliers et arriva rapidement devant le directeur.

- « Bonjour Lily » lança Dumbledore en souriant

- « Bonjour professeur » déclara-t-elle en s'installant dans le fauteuil que le vieux sorcier lui indiquait.

- « A voir ton sourire, je suppose que tu as réussit la mission que je t'avais confié »

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme un peu timidement.

Elle sortit de sa poche le petit flacon qui contenait le précieux souvenir. Elle la posa sur le bureau face à Dumbledore qui la regarda d'un air à la fois grave et ravi.

- « Il faudrait que je l'examine… » murmura-t-il doucement « Je vais devoir me plonger dedans quelques minutes, tu m'excuseras ? » demanda-t-il enfin à la jeune femme

- « Je vous en prie » déclara la jeune femme alors en le regardant se lever et se diriger vers une armoire.

Il en sortit sa pensine en pierre dont le bord était gravé de runes et vint la déposer sur son bureau. Il y versa ensuite le contenu du flacon qui sembla se dilué dans la masse de souvenir que le récipient contenait déjà. Puis, il plongea sa tête à l'intérieur.

Lily l'observa un moment, puis détourna son regard vers les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices que Poudlard avait compté. La plupart d'entre eux faisait semblant de dormir, mais certains autres la regardait discrètement, détournant le regard quand ils croisaient le sien. Cela la fit sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur ressortit sa tête de la pensine. Il avait l'air grave.

- « C'était plus ou moins ce à quoi je m'attendais » murmura-t-il avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

Lily le regarda avec attention. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- « Professeur ? Que sont exactement les Horcruxes ? » demanda-t-elle alors

Le vieux professeur en la regardant d'un air grave.

- « Je suppose que puisque tu as réussit à récupérer ce souvenir, tu as le droit de savoir… » souffla-t-il en la fixant de son regard pénétrant.

La jeune femme se redressa sur son siège et attendit avec impatience les explications de son ancien directeur.

- « Ce souvenir vient de me confirmer que le professeur Slughorn à renseigner Tom Jedusor sur ce que sont les Horcruxes. Un Horcrux est un morceau d'âme. Diviser son âme est un acte hautement maléfique car il faut tuer pour y parvenir. Le sorcier qui aurait alors diviser son âme en deux choisit un nouveau lieu d'accueil pour la partie de son âme qui s'est dissocié de lui. Cela peut être n'importe quel objet. »

- « Mais à quoi cela sert-il de diviser son âme ? » demanda Lily

- « A s'approcher un peu plus de l'immortalité » répondit posément le professeur « Un sorcier qui aurait diviser son âme ne peut mourir que si le morceau de son âme qui lui a été arraché à été neutralisé auparavent»

- « Donc, pour tuer un sorcier qui aurait diviser son âme en deux, il faut d'abord détruire l'Horcrux qu'il a créé ?! »

- « Exactement »

- « Et ce Tom Jedusor, qui est-ce ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda alors avec le plus grand sérieux comme s'il se demandait s'il allait lui répondre ou pas et finalement prit sa baguette et traça dans le vide en lettre argentée l'inscription « Tom Elvis Jedusor »

- « C'est son nom entier. » murmura-t-il et d'un coup de baguette transmuta les lettres qui devinrent « _Je suis Lord Voldemort _»

Horrifiée, Lily plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche. Elle scruta l'inscription sans oser y croire. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçut dans le souvenir du professeur Slughorn était ce sorcier maléfique qui tentait de tuer son fils.

- « Et… Et vous pensez que Vous-Savez-Qui a créé un Horcrux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, affolée de savoir que le terrible mage noir tentait de devenir immortel.

- « Non » répondit le professeur, mais avant que Lily n'ai pu soupirer de soulagement, il reprit « Il va, ou a créé sept Horcruxes si j'en crois le souvenir que tu m'as fournit »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oui, Lily, j'ai bien peur que Lord Voldemort n'ai séparé son âme en sept morceaux bien distincts, dont un seul morceau resterait dans son corps »

- « Et on ne pourra le tuer qu'en éliminant avant les six Horcruxes ? »

- « Oui, il faut donc les retrouver et les éliminer… »

- « Par Merlin ! » souffla la jeune femme d'un air abasourdi.

- « Lily, je te demanderais de ne pas dévoiler ceci, mis à part James et ses acolytes bien sur. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre le risque que Lord Voldemort apprenne que nous connaissons son secret »

- « Bien sur ! » répondit Lily. « Mais professeur, quelque chose m'embête… »

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Ce jeune homme que j'ai vu dans le souvenir, Vous-Savez-Qui, il n'avait que… »

- « Quinze ans, oui… Depuis son adolescence, Tom est en quête d'immortalité et de puissance »

- « Mais c'est monstrueux ! »

Le professeur soupira. Lily le regarda d'un air grave.

- « Qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant ses mains sur la table pour tenter de masquer leur tremblement.

- « Je vais y réfléchir, et bien évidemment, James et toi serez les premiers au courant ».

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un geste machinal, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir à la nouvelle.

- « Très bien, Lily, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je te remercie encore pour ce souvenir que tu as réussit à recueillir »

- « De rien professeur, je suis contente d'avoir pu vous aider »

- « Je sais que c'est une dure nouvelle, ça va aller ? »

En se levant, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle salua le directeur de Poudlard et quitta le bureau. C'est perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle alla chercher son petit garçon avant de quitter le château en le serrant fort contre elle.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menait à l'appartement de Kathleen. Il était d'extrêmement bonne humeur, il sifflotait joyeusement. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de l'appartement de sa petite amie et frappa quelques coups.

- « J'arrive ! » lança la voix de la jeune femme depuis l'intérieur.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrait et le visage de Kathleen s'illumina d'un grand sourire en le voyant.

- « Remus ! Je croyais que tu en avais pour l'après midi ?! »

- « Moi aussi, mais j'ai réussit à me libérer » répondit-il en l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Hum hum ! Bonjour Remus » siffla alors une voix

Le jeune homme se raidit immédiatement et se détacha de Kathleen en ce retenant à grand peine de soupirer. Par Merlin, que faisait-elle là ? Ne pouvait-il pas passer un moment seul avec sa petite amie ?

- « Bonjour Dolorès » répondit-il du ton le plus poli qu'il pu.

Il détestait cette fille. Il le savait depuis le tout début qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'entendre avec elle. Ce n'étais pourtant pas faute d'essayer, mais la jeune femme semblait elle aussi bien déterminé à ne pas l'aimer et ne facilitait pas les choses.

- « Doly est venu me demander conseil. Elle voudrait entrer au Département des Mystères, mais il y a un test de niveau et elle voudrait réviser ses enchantements. Je lui disais justement combien tu étais brillant ! Tu pourrais peut-être l'aider ? » proposa Kathleen comme si elle venait de trouver la plus merveilleuse idée du siècle.

Au regard noir que lui lança Dolorès, Remus comprit aussitôt que la jeune femme n'appréciait pas plus l'idée que lui.

- « Je ne voudrais pas déranger… » minauda-t-elle

- « Oh ! Ne sois pas timide Doly ! » s'amusa Kathleen « Remus sera ravi de t'aider ! N'est-ce pas ? »

- « Bien sur, autant que je peux… Je ne suis pas si bon que ça… »

- « Ne sois pas modeste chéri ! » déclara la jeune femme en plantant un baiser sur sa joue et en l'entraînant jusqu'à la table de sa salle à manger où des rouleaux et des rouleaux de parchemins étaient étalés dans tous les sens.

- « On était en train de regarder les sorts de discrétions et j'allais chercher un livre… » lança Kathleen alors que le jeune homme s'installait à la table.

Elle vint se place derrière lui et glissa ses bras sur son torse et posa son menton sur son épaule. Rien que pour cela, Remus estima que cela valait le coup d'aider Dolorès. Il se plongea alors dans les explications du premier sort et en quelques minutes expliqua à la meilleure amie de Kathleen en quoi il consistait. Mais Dolorès y mettait toute la mauvaise volonté du monde avec une habileté qui faillit tromper Remus. Mais passer sept années à tenter d'expliquer des sorts à des James et Sirius plus concentré sur les filles et le Quidditch qu'autre chose durant les cours, lui avait donner pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine. Et finalement au bout de quinze minutes, Elle ne pu plus faire semblant de ne pas comprendre et abdiqua.

- « Je ne te l'avais pas dit que mon chéri était le meilleur professeur du monde ? » demanda Kathleen avec fierté.

- « Si » souffla Dolorès en ramassant ses parchemins épars.

- « Tu ne veux pas qu'il t'explique la suite ? » s'étonna Kathleen.

- « Non, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule maintenant. En plus il faut que je m'en aille ! » déclara-t-elle

- « Déjà ? »

- « Et oui Kat ! » soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de son ami.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent puis Dolorès salua Remus nettement plus froidement.

- « Merci pour ton aide Remus » lança-t-elle de sa voix enfantine si agaçante.

- « De rien, je suis à ton service » répondit-il poliment

Puis il regarda Kathleen raccompagner son amie jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il s'avança doucement de la jeune femme et glissa ses mains sur sa taille.

- « Enfin seuls ! » murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement et se retourna pour se blottir tout contre lui.

- « Tu as été adorable de l'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. J'ai bien vu qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort… » murmura-t-elle

- « Je ne lui ai peut-être pas bien expliqué… » mentit le jeune homme en caressant ses cheveux.

Il avait beau ne pas apprécier Dolorès, il ne voulait pas en dire du mal devant Kathleen pour ne pas la peiner.

- « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir tu sais. Elle a toujours tendance à me couver un peu trop et elle se méfie de tous les hommes qui croisent ma route. Mais toi, elle finira par t'aimer, j'en suis sure »

Remus, lui, était convaincu du contraire mais se garda bien de le lui dire.

- « Et il y en a eu beaucoup des hommes qui ont croisés ta route ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité en s'éloignant d'elle

- « Un certain nombre… » murmura-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- « Et je peux savoir combien ? » demanda Remus en l'entraînant vers le canapé où il s'installa.

- « Nettement moins que ce que tu as l'air d'imaginer ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant et en se blottissant contre lui. « Et toi, tu aimerais que je te poses ce genre de questions ? »

- « Disons que la conversation est close ! » s'amusa le jeune homme en soulevant le menton de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

- « Je me fiche des filles avec qui tu es sorti parce que c'est avec moi que tu es maintenant ! » déclara-t-elle doucement tout contre ses lèvres.

- « Et j'en suis ravi… » souffla-t-il alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur son torse.

- « Remus… » murmura-t-elle alors

- « Oui »

- « Tu fais quoi pour les fêtes ? »

- « Et bien, je penses que je vais passer Noël chez James avec Sirius et leur petite famille, comme tout les ans. Et toi ? »

- « Je vais chez mes parents… » souffla-t-elle.

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Profitant du bien être dans lequel il se trouvait, Remus ferma les yeux et savoura le moment présent.

- « Mes parents voudraient te rencontrer… » lança alors Kathleen

- « QUOI ? »

Remus se redressa d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était debout devant la jeune femme qui le regardait, visiblement amusée.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça… » murmura-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se réinstalle à ses côtés.

- « Mais… mais… pourquoi ? » bafouilla-t-il en s'éxécutant.

- « Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on est ensemble toi et moi, c'est normal qu'ils aient envie de te connaître ! »

- « Mais enfin… Je veux dire… »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire en fait. Les parents de Kathleen voulaient le rencontrer et cela le chamboulait. C'était la première fois qu'une telle situation lui arrivait, il était totalement perdu.

- « Pas forcément pendant les fêtes, mais après… Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille dîner chez eux, tous les deux ? »

Remus fixa la jeune femme d'un air absent.

- « Ils ne vont pas te manger, ils veulent juste faire ta connaissance. Et puis, j'ai envie de te les présenter. Ta sœur serait en Angleterre, tu n'aurais pas eu envie de me la présenter ? »

Remus hocha la tête. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il croisa alors le regard de sa petite amie et cligna un moment des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Après tout cela faisait huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble…

- « Bien sur, je rencontrerais tes parents » souffla-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme le rassura immédiatement sur le bien fondé de sa décision. Elle semblait radieuse.

- « Oh Remus ! Je suis tellement contente ! Je t'avoue que tu es un garçon tellement discret et pudique que je ne savais pas si tu accepterais ! » lança-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

- « Et bien, tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en faire… » répondit-il en souriant « J'ai été un peu surpris c'est tout »

- « Tu verras, ils vont t'adorer ! Et ma sœur aussi ! Depuis le temps que je leur parle de toi ! Ils ont même cru que je t'avais inventé ! Ils m'ont dit que tu avais l'air trop parfait pour être réel ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire tout doucement. Puis, il pensa à ses propres parents. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient encore de ce monde pour pouvoir leur présenter Kathleen. Il pensa aussi à Amélia, sa petite Amélia qui passerait encore Noël loin de lui. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se promit, maintenant qu'il gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie d'aller lui rendre visite. Elle avait dû beaucoup changer. Il se demandait s'il pourrait la reconnaître.

Il serra un peu plus Kathleen contre lui.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-il alors

Il sentit alors que la jeune femme se calait encore plus.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime… » souffla-t-elle juste avant de l'embrasser.

Et comme à chaque fois, Remus oublia tout le reste.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Donc voilà, vous savez tout » termina Lily dans un murmure

James regarda attentivement Sirius, Océane et Remus qui étaient installés sur leur canapé. Ils avaient l'air grave et assez remués. Lui avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que le monstre sanguinaire qui en avait après son fils tente de devenir immortel depuis que Lily lui en avait parler. Il se tourna alors vers elle. Elle était encore un peu pâle et il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il était là, il ferait en sorte que tout aille bien, il se l'était promis.

- « Il va nous en filer du fil à retordre ce Taré ! » soupira Sirius

- « Ouais » se contenta de répondre James sans cesser de caresser du pouce le dessus de la main de sa femme.

- « Ca tombe bien, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer dans les prochains mois ! » plaisanta Remus en souriant légèrement.

James sentit Lily se détendre un peu à côté de lui et en fut soulagé. La jeune femme se leva alors et fit quelques pas vers la cuisine. Océane se leva à son tour et alla la rejoindre.

- « Comment va Lily ? » demanda Remus une fois que les deux jeunes femmes eurent quitté la pièce.

James haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste.

- « Elle est abattue, ça lui a fait un choc. »

- « A toi aussi » constata Sirius

- « Je m'en suis remis, enfin je crois… » répondit-il

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé et à cet instant les deux jeunes femmes revinrent dans la pièce un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

- « On ferait bien d'y aller, on va finir par être en retard à la réunion » souffla Lily en glissant ses doigts dans l'épaisse tignasse de son mari

- « Tu as raison » déclara alors Remus en se levant.

James l'observa un moment, il avait l'air soucieux et préoccupé par tout autre chose. Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais, Sirius s'était levé et avait récupéré son manteau qu'il lui avait envoyé sur la tête, obscurcissant sa vue. D'un geste amusé, il enleva le vêtement d'un air faussement rageur, et il oublia momentanément Remus et son air inquiet. Il se leva d'un bond et brandit sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège de chatouilles à son ami mais Lily lui retint le bras.

- « Pas dans la maison, chéri. Et en plus, on va être en retard »

Malgré le regard amusé et triomphant de Sirius, James rangea sa baguette. Puis prenant la main de sa femme, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors, il la prit par la taille pour transplaner avec elle jusqu'à la demeure d'Abelforth Dumbledore.

La maison n'était pas très grande et avait l'air un peu miteuse. Perdue au milieu de nulle part, elle ne semblait vraiment pas rassurante. Il sentit Lily serrer sa jolie main sur son bras et ce mis à sourire. Lui aussi avait été étonné en voyant la bâtisse en imaginant qu'elle appartenait au frère du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Allons y ! » souffla Remus « Ils doivent nous attendre »

Sans plus attendre, ils pénétrèrent tous dans la maison. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir assez long et étroit. Au bout, une pièce était éclairée. Sans s'être consultés, ils se dirigèrent vers la source de la lumière. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, où, installés autour d'une grande table en pierre, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre dont le professeur Dumbledore les attendaient.

- « Bonsoir » leur lança-t-il

- « Bonsoir » répondirent-ils tous en cœur

James aperçut à la gauche du professeur, Abelforth. Les deux frères se ressemblaient juste assez pour deviner le lien de parenté qui les unissait mais Albus était bien plus distingué et plus posé. Abelforth semblait plus instable. James laissa passer sa femme devant lui et la regarda s'asseoir près de leur hôte. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Une fois que tout le monde eut prit place autour de la table, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- « Bon, puisque nous n'attendons personne d'autre, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion ».

James remarqua avec plaisir que Rogue n'était pas présent. Visiblement, Sirius aussi l'avait remarqué, car il lui fit un sourire satisfait.

- « Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Remus, Sirius et James d'avoir bien voulut fournir un alibi à Alastor pour la nuit d'Halloween. Il est en ce moment en train d'être examiné par le Département de Justice Magique et je pense que d'ici quelques jours vous recevrez la visite d'un des collaborateurs de Janus Leyman pour confirmer tout cela »

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Ils avaient déjà planifié dans les moindres détails ce qu'ils auraient à dire. Le professeur continua ses explications d'un air grave. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, James n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait beau essayé de porter attention à son ancien directeur, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Son regard se posa alors sur Remus. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air de suivre ce que disait Dumbledore. Il paraissait soucieux, ce qui préoccupa James. Il se promit à cet instant de discuter avec son ami une fois la réunion terminée.

James se tourna alors vers Abelforth et fut extrêmement agacé de voir le vieux sorcier reluqué avec insistance les jambes de sa femme. Mais de quel droit ce vieux bonhomme osait poser ses yeux sur sa douce Lily. Il eut envie de lui crier haut et fort sa manière de penser mais, le professeur Dumbledore venait de commencer une explication sur les prochaines actions à mener et il serait mal venu qu'il fasse un scandale. Mais bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire sans réagir, il posa une de ses mains sur le genoux de sa femme d'un geste qu'il espérait le plus naturel possible. Lily se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un très joli sourire avant de se replonger dans les explications du directeur de Poudlard. James observa alors attentivement Abelforth qui fixait désormais sa main d'un air sceptique puis finalement releva les yeux et se mit à regarder au dessus de la table. Soulagé, James n'en garda pourtant pas moins sa main sur la jambe de sa femme. Pure mesure préventive.

Il tenta alors de se reconcentrer sur les explications de son ancien professeur, mais son regard ne cessait d'être attiré par Abelforth. Il se méfiait de lui et vérifiait ainsi que ses yeux restaient bien loin du corps de sa femme. C'est alors que James constata que le vieux sorcier avait changé de cible. Il semblait maintenant passionné par la poitrine d'Océane qui était assis en face de lui. Il faut dire que la jeune femme portait un assez joli décolleté, mais il doutait fortement que Sirius le prenne en tant que circonstance atténuante. Le jeune homme qui écoutait avec attention de le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien. James décida alors d'agir et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son ami.

Sirius grogna alors et lui jeta un regard assassin. James lui fit alors un signe de la tête en direction d'Abelforth qui continuait avec intérêt à admirer la poitrine de la jeune femme. James vit alors son ami blêmir de rage. Il aperçut ses lèvres remuer doucement et sur le décolleté de sa compagne, de grandes lettres noires apparurent pour former la phrase _« Et ma main dans la figure, ça te tente ? »_. James se mit alors à pouffer. Océane et Lily levèrent les yeux vers lui d'un air étonné.

James voulut expliquer la raison de son rire à sa femme, mais l'inscription avait disparut et Abelforth, l'air nettement plus gêné qu'auparavant fixait désormais droit devant lui. Sirius adressa un clin d'œil de remerciement à son ami auquel James répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- « Qu'est-ce que ce passe ? » souffla Lily

- « Rien, je te raconterais plus tard… » répondit-il en souriant

- « Ecoute un peu ce qui se passe ! Tu es ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure ! » lui reprocha-t-elle doucement à voix basse.

James la rassura d'un sourire et se plongea enfin dans la réunion.

Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, il prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne, et quitta la salle après avoir saluer le professeur Dumbledore. Une fois dehors, ils attendirent leurs amis.

- « Non mais tu as vu la manière qu'il avait de maté ma copine lui ?! » s'indigna Sirius en s'approchant de James

- « Oui, il s'était bien rincé l'œil sur Lily avant ! » répondit le jeune homme

- « Je ne veux plus le voir ! »

- « Vivement qu'on trouve un autre Quartier Général et qu'on ne soit plus obligé de venir ici ! »

- « Mais de qui vous parlez ? » demanda alors Océane d'un air curieux.

- « Abelforth ! » déclarèrent James et Sirius dans un très bel ensemble qui fit rire doucement Remus.

- « C'est pour ça que tu étais si tendre avec moi ! » lança Lily « Et dire que j'ai pris ça pour une gentille attention ! »

- « Mais c'était une gentille attention ! » protesta James

- « Tu parles, tu étais jaloux ! » s'amusa-t-elle en calant sa tête contre son torse.

- « En tout cas, je n'étais déjà pas chaud pour que tu recommences les missions pour l'Ordre, mais si en plus c'est pour te faire mater, je peux te jurer que je ne vais pas apprécier du tout ! » lança Sirius à Océane.

- « Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer… » rétorqua Océane.

Alors que les deux amoureux commençaient une discussion sur le sujet, Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et glissa à l'oreille de son mari.

- « On va récupérer les petits ? Il se fait tard »

- « Oui » répondit James en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne « Sirius, on va chez les Weasley ? » demanda-t-il à son ami, l'arrachant ainsi à son début de dispute.

- « Ouais… Je te rejoins à la maison ? » demanda le jeune homme à Océane

- « Oui, mais ne traîne pas trop s'il te plait, je n'aime pas vous savoir dehors si tard… » répondit la jeune femme avant de se soulever un peu pour l'embrasser.

- « Moi non plus je n'aime pas que tu ballades seule » lança Sirius d'un air grave.

- « Je vais la raccompagner ! » déclara alors Remus en souriant

- « En voilà une bonne idée mon vieux Lunard ! » s'exclama Sirius

- « Du coup ça te gêne moins que je sois avec un autre homme ! » murmura Océane d'un air malicieux

- « Je sais que je ne crains rien… Remus est casé et ce n'est pas le genre à te reluquer la poitrine… »

- « Merci beaucoup de ta confiance » s'amusa Remus.

Tous se saluèrent alors et chacun transplanèrent dans la nuit noire.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante quatre : Petit Papa Noël**

_« Petit Papa Noël,_

_Quand tu descendras du ciel,_

_Avec des jouets par millier_

_N'oublie pas mon petit soulier (…)_

_Il me tarde tant que le jour se lève_

_Pour voir si tu m'a apporté_

_Tous les beaux joujoux que je voix en rêve_

_Et que je t'ai commandé »_

_Tino Rossi._

- « Bonjour monsieur Remus ! »

- « Bonjour Dobby » répondit le jeune homme tandis que l'elfe de maison se redressait après l'avoir saluer.

Il posa alors devant lui tous les paquets qu'il portait dans ses bras.

- « Est-ce que tu pourrais ranger tout ceci à un endroit où Harry ne les trouvera pas ? » demanda-t-il

- « Ce sont les cadeaux de Noël pour mes jeunes maîtres ? »

- « Exactement »

- « Dobby va immédiatement les ranger avec les autre cadeaux de mes Maîtres… » déclara alors l'elfe en transplanant avec tous les paquets colorés.

Remus s'avança alors dans le salon et y aperçut James qui portait Harry sur ses épaules. Le petit garçon essayait d'accrocher une étoile sur le haut du sapin. Lily qui était placée un peu plus loin, aidait discrètement son fils de sa baguette.

- « A y est ! » s'écria alors Harry plein de joie, une fois l'étoile correctement positionnée.

- « Bravo mon chéri ! » lança alors Lily en s'approchant de ses deux hommes.

En souriant, James redéposa son fils sur le sol et le regarda un moment. Harry contemplait le sapin et toutes ses décorations d'un air émerveillé. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie et d'excitation. Remus se mit à sourire et se décida à signaler sa présence.

- « Bonjour les Potter ! » lança-t-il

- « Bonjour Remus » répondirent en cœur James et Lily qui s'étaient retourné vers lui.

- « Tonton Remus, a moi ka mis ça ! » s'écria alors Harry en désignant l'étoile de son petit doigt.

Il avait l'air très fier.

- « Je sais, j'ai vu. J'ai été très impressionné ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui pour lui ébouriffé encore un peu plus sa tignasse brune. « Et où est ma petite puce ? »

- « Elle dort encore » répondit Lily en faisant disparaître d'un sort les boites de rangements des décorations de Noël.

A cet instant, des pleurs se firent entendre à l'étage.

- « Elle dormait… » rectifia James en souriant et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers

- « Elle a entendu son parrain arrivé donc elle a absolument tenu à me voir ! » déclara Remus en souriant alors qu'il s'installait dans le canapé.

- « Mais bien sur ! » s'amusa James en entamant sa montée vers l'étage.

Remus se tourna alors vers le salon et regarda un moment Harry jouer en souriant. Assis sur le tapis, il s'amusait à un jeu étrange où se mêlait des petites voitures moldues et des figurines sorcières qui avaient la particularité de se déplacer toutes seules. Quel plus bel exemple d'harmonie entre moldu et sorcier existait-il ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que Lily avait pris place près de lui.

- « Remus, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui le fit pourtant sursauter.

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme « Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Depuis quelques jours tu as l'air un peu tendu. C'est James qui s'en est aperçut lors de la réunion de l'Ordre. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de te parler depuis… »

Remus la regarda en souriant doucement. Oui, quelque chose le tracassait ces derniers temps. Mais il était étonné que se soit si visible.

- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » insista la jeune femme

- « Non, tout va bien. En fait… Kat m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait me présenter à ses parents » lança-t-il.

Il aperçut un grand sourire se former sur le visage de son amie.

- « C'est génial, non ? »

- « Si, si je suppose, c'est juste que… »

- « Tu n'as jamais rencontré les parents de tes autres petites amies »

- « Oui, c'est vrai »

- « Mais James non plus n'avait pas rencontré les parents des greluches avec qui il sortait. Il n'a rencontré que les miens. Enfin, je crois… » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire « et j'espère… »

Remus se mit à sourire.

- « Non, James n'a connu que tes parents ! » s'amusa-t-il

- « Ce n'est pas un soucis que tu rencontres ceux de Kat alors »

- « Je ne suis pas encore sure que Kat soit pour moi ce que tu représentes pour James » souffla le jeune homme avec un demi sourire.

Il vit la jeune femme rosir légèrement et baisser les yeux en souriant également.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu l'aimes, alors évidemment qu'elle représente beaucoup pour toi » murmura-t-elle.

- « Sans doute, mais rencontrer ses parents… C'est un peu intimidant tout de même »

- « Oui, je me souviens que j'était morte de trouille la première fois que j'ai rencontré Maggie et William Potter»

- « Mais il n'y a pas que ça… »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? » demanda la jeune femme

A cet instant, James fit son apparition dans le salon, Syrielle dans les bras. Il lui souriait presque béatement et Remus était toujours attendri de le voir si bien s'occuper de ses enfants.

- « Tu me la passes ? » demanda Remus en tendant les bras.

James quitta, visiblement à regrets, sa fille des yeux pour la lui confier.

- « Bonjour ma belle » souffla doucement le jeune homme.

Elle lui offrit un sourire. Il était ravi. Il comprenait à présent toute la fierté que pouvais ressentir Sirius à chaque nouveau progrès de Harry. Il regardait tendrement sa filleule. Il était littéralement tombé sous le charme de son adorable petite bouille et comprenait largement que James soit totalement fou de sa fille. Il caressa sa petite joue du bout des doigts et la petite fille se mit à rire doucement.

- « Holà ! Holà ! Je n'aime pas tellement que mon petit trésor use de son charme avec un autre que moi ! » lança James faussement énervé en s'installant en face d'eux.

- « Ne sois pas jaloux Cornedrue ! Des hommes, elle en aura tant qu'elle voudra, mais un papa elle n'en aura toujours qu'un ! » répondit Remus en redressant la tête.

- « Oui et c'est moi ! » s'exclama James en souriant largement.

Lily se mit à rire doucement et regarda son mari avec tendresse.

- « De quoi vous parliez ? » demanda alors James en s'installant bien confortablement.

- « Remus stresse un peu parce que Kathleen veut lui présenter ses parents » annonça Lily en souriant

- « C'est vrai ?! Et bien dis donc ! » s'exclama James

- « Comme tu dis… Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer… » murmura Remus

- « Tous ce passera bien. Tu es un gars bien, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal ! » lança James

- « Toi aussi tu es un gars bien, mais ta première rencontre avec les parents de Lily ne s'est pas vraiment super bien passé… »

- « Moi, c'était Pétunia qui avait fait des siennes ! » répondit James non sans avoir lancer un regard désolé à sa femme.

- « C'est vrai… » soupira Lily doucement.

Remus s'en voulut un peu d'avoir rappeler à la jeune femme un si pénible souvenir.

- « Excuse moi Lily… » commença-t-il

- « Je t'en prie Remus, ce n'est rien, c'est du passé »

Le jeune homme se sentit un peu mieux et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de sa filleule.

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres qui t'embête ? » demanda alors Lily.

Remus se tourna vers elle. L'arrivée de James ne lui avait pas fait perdre le fil de leur discussion. Il avait un instant espéré qu'elle oublierait qu'il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait. Mais en même temps, il se disait que le fait d'en parler l'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Je… Je trouve que c'est malhonnête de ma part »

- « Qu'est-ce qui serait malhonnête ? » demanda James

- « Je ne lui ai même pas encore dit que j'étais un loup-garou, et voilà que je vais rencontrer ses parents ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une erreur dans l'ordre des choses ? » souffla Remus d'une voix douloureuse.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel James passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. Lily quand à elle posa sa main sur son bras.

- « Tu pourrais peut-être le lui dire avant ? » suggéra-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- « Je ne m'en sens pas encore capable » souffla Remus.

Il se sentait lâche. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir le courage d'apprendre à sa petite amie sa véritable condition.

- « On sait que c'est pas facile » murmura Lily « Comment tu penses qu'elle prendrait la nouvelle ? »

Le jeune homme observa son amie d'un air grave.

- « Je ne sais pas »

Et c'était bien ça le problème. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Kathleen pourrait prendre la nouvelle de sa lycanthropie. Il n'avait rien, pas le moindre soupçon. Et c'était très angoissant.

- « Elle t'aime, elle le prendra bien » lança James presque timidement

- « Je lui ai menti pendant plus de huit mois ! »

- « Pour son bien » lança Lily.

Remus soupira.

- « Je sais bien qu'il faudrait que je le lui dise. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas le lui cacher éternellement mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à lui dire »

- « C'est peut-être parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt » murmura Lily

- « Mais je dois rencontrer ses parents… »

- « Et alors ? Il ne faut pas que tu te bouscules. » lança Lily en se rapprochant un peu plus « Tu es heureux avec elle ? »

- « Oui, mais… »

- « Remus, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu si heureux qu'on a pas envie que ça change » lança Lily d'un air grave.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il se sentait comme dans une impasse.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je dois faire ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Remus, toi seul peut savoir si tu penses que le moment est venu de le lui dire… »

- « C'était plus facile avec les autres. Je rompais avant d'avoir à le leur dire ! » soupira-t-il

- « Oui, mais tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elles… » lui lança James

Remus hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- « Laisse passer les fêtes et tu y verras peut-être plus clair ! » lança alors James

- « Essaye de la mettre doucement sur la piste pour que le choc soit moins dur après… » conseilla Lily avec douceur.

- « Elle est à moitié moldu, non ? Elle a peut-être moins d'idées préconçues que les sorciers de purs rangs ! » ajouta James

- « Ni toi, ni Sirius n'avait des idées préconçues à mon égard ! » lui fit remarquer Remus.

- « Forcément, si tu te bases sur les deux plus belles exceptions du monde sorcier ! » se vanta James en bombant le torse.

Lily et Remus se mirent à rire. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu mieux. Parler avait un peu allégé le poids qui lui encerclait le cœur. Un peu…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Sirius ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu as bientôt fini ? »

En souriant, Sirius termina de se rincer le shampoing qui dégoulinait le long de sa joue et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila son jean et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Océane qui tenait Lalyh dans ses bras attendait derrière.

- « Tu en as mis un temps ! Pire que moi ! » grogna-t-elle doucement

- « Je voulais me faire beau… » murmura Sirius avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Pour qui ? » demanda malicieusement la jeune femme en posant sa fille dans les bras de son père.

- « Pour vous deux, mes belles ! » déclara-t-il en souriant et en la laissant entrer dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme rit doucement et s'enferma pour se préparer à son tour. Sirius embrassa le front de sa fille et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec elle et la petite fille se mit à rire. Il la fit s'asseoir et s'appuya sur un coude pour mieux la regarder. Elle était belle, il était heureux. C'était son tout premier Noël et il comptait bien que tout soit parfait pour elle. Il joua un moment avec elle, à la chatouiller, à l'embrasser et à la serrer contre lui. Rien ne l'amusait plus que de la voir rire aux éclats. Après un moment de jeu, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas encore habillé. A regrets, il jeta un sort à son lit pour empêcher sa fille d'en tomber et s'approcha de son armoire. Il choisit rapidement sa tenue et s'habilla très vite pour pouvoir rejoindre sa petite fée. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa petite chambre. Il la déposa dans son transat et regarda autour de lui. Océane avait préparer une tenue pour Lalyh. Sirius la prit dans ses mains et l'observa. Il grimaça alors. Il était hors de question qu'il habille sa fille ainsi. Ce n'était pas une soirée dans les autres. C'était la veille de Noël ! Il replia alors les petits vêtements et les rangea dans la petite armoire.

- « Tu verras ma chérie, Papa va te faire belle »

Comme pour signaler son accord, Lalyh se mit à battre des jambes et des bras en riant de son rire de bébé. Sirius lui fit un sourire éblouissant et se replongea dans l'exploration de la garde robe de sa fille. Il en retira une petite robe bleu pâle et la montra à Lalyh.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il à son bébé de cinq mois et demi.

La petite fille se mit à sourire, le jeune homme prit cela pour un oui et récupéra une paire de collant bien chaud et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur sa table à langer. Entre rires, baisers et câlins, Sirius habilla sa fille et une fois prête la contempla en souriant.

- « Tu es la plus belle » souffla-t-il doucement « Avec ta mère bien sur ! »

A cet instant, il entendit un bruit étrange au rez-de-chaussée. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la porte. Se décidant alors, il cala Lalyh contre son torse et descendit dans son salon. Il y trouva un immense carton. Curieux, il s'en approcha doucement et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures. Il fut surpris d'y lire le nom de sa fille écrit sur le dessus. Le carton était accompagné d'une enveloppe sur laquelle cette fois, c'était le nom d'Océane qui y était inscrit.

- « Kana ?! » appela Sirius en déposant Lalyh dans son petit parc pour bébé.

L'elfe arriva rapidement.

- « Vous m'avez appelé, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant bien bas.

- « C'est toi qui a déposé ça ici ? »

- « Oui monsieur »

- « Comment est-il arrivé ici ? » demanda le jeune homme en regardant le paquet d'un air méfiant.

- « Deux hiboux l'avaient laissé sur le bord du chemin à l'orée du village » répondit l'elfe « Kana l'a vu en allant aux courses et elle l'a ramené… Kana pensait bien faire, monsieur. Il y avait le nom de madame et mademoiselle dessus »

- « Je sais. Mais la prochaine fois, appelle moi avant de faire entrer quoique se soit ici »

Sirius se demandait vraiment ce que cela pouvait être. Dans cette époque troublée, on n'était jamais trop méfiant. Qui sait si ce cadeau soudain n'était pas l'œuvre d'un mangemort qui voudrait lui faire du mal. Par pure précaution, il prit sa baguette et fit léviter le paquet jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison. Il récupéra la lettre. Il eut très envie de l'ouvrir. Mais elle ne lui était pas adressée, et il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lire une lettre qui était destinée à son amoureuse. Il la déposa alors sur la table du salon et se tourna vers Kana.

- « Reste ici et surveille Lalyh. Je serais juste dehors ! » déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Il se planta devant le paquet et fit apparaître un couteau. Il ouvrit le haut du paquet précautionneusement. Il ouvrit alors les quatre battants en carton et plongea ses mains à l'intérieur. Il toucha alors quelque chose de très doux. Surpris, il extirpa la masse soyeuse du carton et fut très surpris de se retrouver avec un énorme ours blanc en peluche entre les mains. Il était décoré d'un gros nœud rose et l'inscription « Lalyh » était brodée en rose foncé sur son ventre. Pas d'erreur possible, le cadeau était bien destiné à sa fille. Il contempla la peluche avec méfiance. La posant sur le carton, il lui jeta une multitude de sorts pour vérifier que le cadeau n'était pas ensorcelé, soumis à un maléfice ou prêt à exploser, bref, qu'il ne représentait aucun danger pour sa petite princesse. Mais il était parfaitement innocent. Il pensa alors qu'il devait s'agir d'un cadeau de James ou de Remus. Il trouva tout de même surprenant que ses amis n'aient pas pris le soin d'indiquer la provenance du cadeau. Mais après tout, peu importait. C'était un merveilleux cadeau de Noël pour sa Lalyh. Il récupéra le jouet et rentra à l'intérieur.

- « C'est bon Kana, merci » souffla-t-il à son elfe qui disparut aussitôt.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers sa fille.

- « Regarde bien ça ma belle ! Le Père Noël est un peu en avance ! Regarde ça ! »

Il déposa alors l'ours en peluche dans le parc et regarda sa fille observer d'un air étrange ce jouet qui était plus grand qu'elle.

- « Elle ne devait pas avoir ses cadeaux que demain matin ? » demanda alors Océane derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna et se mit à sourire en voyant la jeune femme. Elle était ravissante, superbe même. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux d'elle, il le serait tombé immédiatement.

- « Vu ta tête, j'en conclut que je dois être jolie, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question chéri »

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et se blottit tout contre lui.

- « Ce n'est pas de nous ? » demanda la jeune femme en observant l'ours.

- « Non, on l'a reçut aujourd'hui »

- « De qui ? » s'étonna Océane

- « Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas indiqué »

- « Et tu la laisse jouer avec un cadeau dont on ne connaît pas la provenance ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme

- « Rassures toi, j'ai vérifier, c'est un simple jouet » la rassura le jeune homme

- « Et il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre ? » s'étonna Océane en fixant sa fille d'un air sceptique.

- « Il y avait aussi une lettre pour toi » lui indiqua Sirius en allant récupérer l'enveloppe et en la lui tendant.

Il remarqua que les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient un peu. Conscient qu'il se passait sans doute quelque chose d'important. Il l'entraîna vers le canapé où il la fit s'asseoir et s'installer à ses côtés. Il la regarda décacheter l'enveloppe et lire la lettre sans dire un mot. Il la vit blêmir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle tremblait de plus en plus, de rage semblait-il, il aperçut même des larmes se former dans ses beaux yeux bleus et le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer. Il passa sa main sur son épaule et la jeune femme se jeta contre son torse. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle avait l'air tellement triste qu'il en fut bouleversé.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Océane ? » demanda-t-il en la serrant tout contre elle d'un air qu'il voulait rassurant.

Mais la jeune femme resta muette et enfouit sa tête contre son cou.

- « Ma belle, dis moi de qui est cette lettre. » demanda-t-il doucement

- « De mes parents » souffla la jeune femme au bout d'un court moment de silence.

Sirius se raidit alors et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- « C'est eux qui ont envoyé ce cadeau à Lalyh ? » demanda-t-il bien qu'il fût certain de la réponse.

- « Oui » souffla la jeune femme.

Sirius l'éloigna un peu de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « C'est plutôt gentil… » chuchota-t-il doucement.

- « Ils… Ils disent qu'ils veulent que je revienne à la maison avec Lalyh… sans toi » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le cœur de Sirius s'arrêta un moment, puis il soupira violemment et se leva. Il fit quelques pas et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air triste. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle avait l'air d'être aussi triste qu'en colère. Elle continua son récit.

- « Ils disent qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour me marier à quelqu'un qui nous accepterait toutes les deux et… »

Elle s'arrêta et froissa violemment la lettre qu'elle lança sur le sol.

- « Je les déteste ! » s'écria-t-elle

Sirius se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa furieusement comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la laisse partir. Mais Sirius la rassura immédiatement sur ce point en enlaça sa taille de ses deux bras.

- « Pourquoi ils ne comprennent pas que c'est toi que j'aime et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te séparer de ta fille ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius soupira de soulagement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Oublie cette lettre… » murmura-t-il doucement « Je suis là… »

- « Oui, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous gâche ce Noël » souffla-t-elle « Et d'ailleurs… »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et récupéra l'ours en peluche du parc de sa fille. D'un pas vif, elle sortit de chez elle suivit de Sirius. Elle replaça le jouet dans son carton et le referma.

- « On l'enverra à Ste Mangouste pour les enfants malades » déclara-t-elle d'un air décidé.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air entendu et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salon, enlacés et se placèrent devant le parc de leur enfant.

- « On est une famille, ils ne nous sépareront pas, jamais ! » murmura Océane en se penchant pour caresser les cheveux de sa fille « S'ils ne comprenne pas ça, tant pis pour eux ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire doucement. Elle avait raison, ils formaient une famille, leur famille et rien ni personne ne pourrait le leur enlever. Il prit alors les deux mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et la força à se retourner vers lui et à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il vit un large sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » répondit-elle en rosissant

- « Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis tu sais… Maintenant que je t'ai, je compte bien te garder, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire là dessus… » déclara-t-il en la faisant se rapprocher de lui.

- « Merci Sirius… » murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur le haut de front et se mit à sourire. Il était soulagé de la réaction de la jeune femme car désormais il n'imaginait même plus pouvoir vivre séparé d'elle.

- « Tu sais quoi, chérie ? » chuchota-t-il doucement « Je vais t'embrasser, on va prendre nos vestes et on va filer passer un merveilleux réveillon de Noël de l'autre côté de la rue… »

- « Ca me semble parfait comme programme » déclara Océane en souriant et en glissant ses bras autour de son cou avant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le bébé transmetteur clignotait violemment de sa lumière rose. James ouvrit les yeux assez difficilement et se redressa. Les lendemains de fête devenaient de plus en plus pénible. A côté de lui, Lily se retourna vers lui, ses beaux yeux verts encore à moitiés fermés. Il caressa doucement sa joue et elle se mit à sourire. Puis le jeune homme se leva de son lit douillet et chaud en grimaçant lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le sol gelé. Il enfila rapidement un pull et sortit de leur chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Syrielle. Allongée dans son berceau, la petite fille pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras tout doucement.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle » souffla-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

La petite fille sembla se calmer un peu. James récupéra la tétine de sa fille qui avait disparut au fin fond du lit et la lui rendit. Syrielle se mit alors à téter furieusement.

- « Tu as faim chérie… » constata alors le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.

Il allait retourner dans son lit quand un cri se fit entendre de l'autre côté du couloir.

- « Papaaaa ! »

En souriant, James entra dans la chambre de Harry. Le petit garçon se tenait debout dans son lit dans pyjama au motif de Quidditch et était agrippé aux barreaux.

- « Bonjour bonhomme ! Tu as fait un gros dodo ? » demanda le jeune homme doucement en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Harry tendit alors ses petits bras et James lit prit avec difficultés contre lui de son unique bras libre. Il réussit tout de même à installer confortable son fils qui posa sa tête sur son épaule et le petit garçon regarda sa sœur en souriant.

- « Bajour Sy'ielle ! » lança-t-elle doucement en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

En souriant, James quitta la petite chambre de Harry pour se rendre dans la sienne. Lily, assise en tailleur au milieu de leur lit les attendait en souriant.

- « Joyeux Noël ! » déclara joyeusement James en déposant Harry sur le lit.

- « Joyeux Noël mes trois amours ! » déclara Lily alors que Harry s'installait sur ses genoux et calait sa tête contre sa poitrine.

James s'installa près d'elle et la jeune femme embrassa une des mains de sa fille qui émit un étrange son.

- « Elle a faim… » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Oui » répondit James.

Il récupéra alors sa baguette et fit apparaître un biberon de lait qu'il fit réchauffer d'un sort. A la vue de son repas, Syrielle rejeta sa tétine et grogna en tendant ses petites mains vers l'objet de sa convoitise. En souriant, James glissa alors la tétine du biberon dans la bouche de sa fille qui se mit à téter goulûment.

- « Il était temps, hein ? » souffla-t-il amusé avant de lever les yeux vers sa femme et son fils.

- « Moi aussi veux du lailait ! » demanda Harry d'un air presque suppliant.

Lily se saisit alors de sa baguette et fit apparaître un biberon de lait au chocolat chaud qu'elle tendit à son petit garçon en souriant.

- « Marrrrrci ! » lança Harry en récupérant le biberon qui se dépêcha d'enfourner.

James le regarda en souriant. Blotti dans les bras de sa mère, son petit garçon était adorable. Il avait les deux plus beaux enfants du monde, il en était convaincu. Il se pencha alors vers Syrielle. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder car elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Rien ne l'avait rendu plus heureux que le jour où il s'en était vraiment aperçut. Bien sur ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les siens, mais ils n'étaient pas dressés en épis sur sa tête. Ils étaient soyeux et dociles. Elle avait les yeux verts, marque de fabrique des enfants Potter-Evans, et le sourire de Lily. Elle avait son menton et toute la forme de son visage. Elle était parfaitement comme il l'avait rêvé. James sentit alors sa femme se déplacer de sorte à se rapprocher de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- « On a de la chance… » souffla-t-elle tout doucement en caressant le petit ventre de son fils.

James posa un baiser sur son front et ôta le biberon devenu vide de la bouche de Syrielle qui avait l'air repue. Il lui fit faire son petit rot et l'allongea sur le lit. Harry qui avait terminé à son tour s'allongea près de sa sœur et déposa un gros bisou sonore sur sa petite joue. Le bébé se mit alors à rire et James sentit son cœur se gonflé de joie.

- « Y a quelqu'un ?! »

James se redressa.

- « Vous dormez ? »

- « Tonton Sirius ! » s'exclama alors Harry en se mettant debout sur le lit menaçant d'écraser sa sœur dans sa joie.

Lily récupéra la petite fille et la cala dans ses bras.

- « Il est impossible ! Il est toujours le premier levé le matin de Noël » murmura-t-elle dans un sourire. « Et pourtant c'est lui qui a été le dernier à partir hier soir ! »

- « Alors ?! » continua à hurler la voix de Sirius depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- « On arrive ! » répondit James en se levant de son lit.

Il récupéra Harry qui sautait comme un fou sur le matelas et l'installa sur ses épaules. Le petit garçon se mit à frapper dans ses mains en riant.

- « Attention au haut de la porte ! » lança Lily alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

Sirius les attendait en bas de l'escalier, les bras croisé. Derrière lui, Océane qui portait Lalyh dans ses bras le regardait en souriant.

- « Joyeux Noël ma petite crevette ! » s'écria-t-il en tendant les bras.

James sentit alors Harry s'agiter sur ses épaules et se jeter dans le vide. Il guida tout de même sa chute dans les bras de son parrain qui riait doucement.

- « Je n'aime pas quand vous faites ça ! » soupira alors Lily qui était juste derrière lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu.

- « Je sais ce que je fait, je contrôle… » la rassura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Oui, jusqu'au jour où il sera trop lourd et que tu ne pourras plus le guider et qu'il se fracassera le crâne sur le sol ! » lui reprocha-t-elle d'un air sévère.

- « Tu t'inquiètes trop Lilynette ! » souffla Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

James n'ajouta rien, il n'avait pas envie que sa femme se fâche contre lui ce matin. Il l'entraîna alors dans le salon et tous l'imitèrent. Au pied du sapin, merveilleusement décoré comme toujours, une montagne de cadeaux s'amoncelait.

- « Oh ! » s'écria Harry en gigotant de plus en plus dans les bras de son parrain qui finit par le poser sur le sol.

En souriant, James observa son fils courir vers l'impressionnante pile de cadeaux colorés et lui tourner autour d'un air émerveillé.

- « Pou moi ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant plein d'espoir.

- « Pas tous, mais un peu mon chéri ! » répondit Lily en souriant.

James s'approcha alors de son petit garçon et s'installa en tailleur sur le tapis. Il fut imité par Sirius et Harry vint s'installer entre eux deux. Sortant alors sa baguette de sa poche, James attira près d'eux un des paquets destinés à son fils.

- « Tiens mon grand, c'est pour toi celui là… »

Et le jeune homme observa avec joie et fierté son fils déballé un à un tous ses cadeaux. Il avait été gâté cette année. Puis James et Sirius se dévouèrent alors pour ouvrir les cadeaux destinés à leur fille. Océane et Lily les laissèrent faire en souriant, et les deux jeunes hommes arrachèrent de grands morceaux de papier coloré. Océane avait fait asseoir Lalyh près de son père et la petite fille semblait beaucoup plus attiré par l'emballage de ses cadeaux que ses cadeaux eux même sous l'œil étonné et attendri de Sirius. Syrielle quand à elle avait jeter son dévolu sur une peluche en forme de lapin sur laquelle elle bavait abondamment. Puis ce fut le tour des adultes de s'offrirent leur cadeaux. James fut ravi de la lueur de joie qui apparut dans les yeux de sa femme quand elle découvrit le portrait de Harry et Syrielle qu'il avait fait faire quelques jours plutôt chez un artisan du Chemin de Traverse. Lui-même fut enchanté du livre sur le Quidditch avait choisi pour lui. Il se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser. Océane regardait avec un large sourire le collier que Sirius lui avait offert tandis que ce dernier enfilait à la hâte un magnifique pull. C'était vraiment un superbe Noël.

- « On peut dire qu'on a été gâté ! » souffla Lily en se glissant entre les bras de son mari et James déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Et ce n'étais pas fini ! Remus n'est pas encore arrivé ! » déclara Sirius en libérant Lalyh qui était prisonnière de grands rubans bleu électrique.

- « Sirius ! » le gronda Océane en levant les yeux au ciel alors que James et Lily échangeaient un regard amusé.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd contre la baie vitrée se fit entendre. Tous sursautèrent et Harry se leva et de ses petits pas rejoignit la vitre et y colla son nez.

- « Hibou ! » murmura-t-il en formant sur la vitre un petit nuage de buée au niveau de sa bouche.

James se leva alors et rejoignit son fils. A l'extérieur, sur le sol, gisaient trois hiboux qui semblaient épuisés. A la patte de l'un deux était attaché un morceau de parchemin racornit et jauni et un fil qui était relié aux deux autres puis à une boite de taille moyenne. Etonné, James ouvrit la baie vitrée.

- « Reste là Harry ! » lança-t-il au petit garçon qui s'apprêtait à le suivre.

Puis il s'approcha des hiboux et récupéra la lettre. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était adressée à Harry. Il l'ouvrit et la lu.

« _Cher James et Lily,_

_Ceci est un cadeau que je fais à votre petit Harry. C'est en le voyant jouer chez moi l'autre jour que je suis dit qu'un enfant aussi adorable méritait un beau cadeau pour Noël ! Toutes mes amitiés !_

_Hagrid »_

James baissa alors la lettre d'un air sceptique.

- « C'est pour Harry… De la part de Hagrid » lança-t-il

Lily, Sirius et Océane se levèrent alors et s'approchèrent de la baie vitrée. James s'approcha de la boite qui se mit à remuer. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière, mais ce reprit vite. Ce cadeau venait de Hagrid, il forcément donc inoffensif… Enfin, il espérait.

- « Sois prudent, chéri » lança Lily d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. Il vit que Sirius prenait Harry dans ses bras pour lui permettre de mieux voir. Avec précaution, il ouvrit la boite et un piaillement strident ce fit entendre. Il plongea sa main dans la boite pour se saisir de ce qu'elle contenait mais son doigt fut violemment pincé. Il retira précipitamment sa main en étouffant un juron. Il entendit clairement Sirius rire dans son dos. Il eut envie de se retourner pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais, le rire cristallin de Harry se fit bientôt entendre et cela le calma immédiatement. Il décida alors de changer de technique. Il fit le tour de la boite et la renversa délicatement. La créature qu'il contenait en sortit. Il s'agissait d'une créature hideuse. Une tête d'aigle posée sur un corps minuscule de ce qui ressemblait à un poulain et de petites ailes froissées par le voyage.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il alors.

Il releva la tête vers Sirius qui avait posé Harry et qui l'avait rejoint à l'extérieur.

- « Un bébé hippogriffe ! » souffla le jeune homme en s'accroupissant près de l'animal. « Il a un collier »

Sirius inclina la tête devant l'hippogriffe qui s'inclina à son tour. Le jeune homme approcha sa main de la médaille que l'animal portait à son encolure.

- « Il s'appelle Buck ! » s'exclama-t-il en caressant la tête recouverte de fine plume.

James regardait l'animal avec étonnement. Hagrid avait offert un hippogriffe à son fils de deux ans. Il avait toujours été un original, mais là, tout de même ! L'hippogriffe revenant plus rapidement de sa surprise que ses nouveaux propriétaires se mit alors à s'élancer dans le jardin.

- « Il s'échappe ! » s'écria alors Océane.

Sans s'être consulté, James et Sirius se lancèrent à la poursuite de la bête. Ils finirent par l'attraper en se jetant sur lui juste avant qu'il ne s'envole. James fit alors apparaître une solide corde et attacha l'une des extrémités au cou de l'animal tandis que Sirius nouait l'autre autour d'un arbre. Puis tous les deux revinrent dans le salon. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'installer près de la cheminée. Cette petite course poursuite dans l'air frais de ce matin de Noël les avait gelé.

- « Un hippogriffe ! » laissa alors échappé Lily avec incrédulité.

James se mit à sourire et tourna la tête vers Harry qui était toujours collé à la vitre et qui regardait avec attention l'animal qui tentait de se libérer de ses liens.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? On ne peut pas le garder ! » continua-t-elle

- « Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il ne doit pas être très dangereux… » murmura James

- « Mais il va grandir ! James, Harry est trop petit pour s'occuper d'un animal et les hippogriffes sont trop susceptibles et trop violents ! On ne peut pas le garder ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air catégorique.

D'expérience, James savait qu'il était impossible de faire changer d'avis sa femme quand elle employait ce ton.

- « Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous en séparer ! » s'indigna Sirius

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

- « Vous ne le trouvez pas mignon et adorable vous ? » lança-t-il en souriant

- « Tu nous fait un excès d'hormones de paternité ou quoi ? » demanda Océane en souriant.

- « Un enfant ne te suffit plus ? Il te faut un bébé hippogriffe maintenant ?! » se moqua gentiment James.

- « Vous pouvez rire ! Moi je l'aime bien Buck ! » décréta Sirius avant de se tourner vers sa compagne « On pourrais le prendre nous s'ils n'en veulent pas ? »

- « Quoi ?! Tu veux dire, le prendre chez nous et nous en occupez ? » demanda Océane « Sirius, je n'ai pas très envie de… »

- « Je m'en occuperait tout seul si tu ne veux pas le faire ! On ne va tout de même pas l'abandonner en pleine nature ! »

James croisa le regard étonné de Océane et se mit à rire doucement. La situation devenait abracadabrantesque.

- « Je lui ferais un petit enclos et je m'en occuperais ! »

James avait vraiment l'impression que son meilleur ami avait retrouvé l'époque de ses dix ans… Océane soupira et haussa les épaules.

- « Si tu veux » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire amusé et attendri

- « On peut vous le prendre alors ? » demanda Sirius en se retournant vers James et Lily.

- « Je ne sais pas… » le fit languir James « C'est un cadeau destiné à Harry… »

- « Mais ce sera toujours le sien, mais je m'en occuperais pour lui ! » s'exclama-t-il

James échangea un regard amusé avec Lily.

- « Mais bien sur que tu peux le prendre ! » lança la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

Sirius se leva alors et alla prendre Lily dans ses bras en la remerciant. Puis prenant un plaid qui était posé sur le canapé, il en enveloppa Harry qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- « Allez ma petite crevette ! Je vais te présenter Buck ! » déclara-t-il en sortant sous le regard amusé des trois adultes.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante cinq : Quand on a plus rien à perdre**

_« On nous prend pour des fous_

_Ce qu'on peut penser de nous, on s'en fout_

_On se fout de tout_

_On se fout d'être malheureux,_

_On s'aime encore mieux_

_Quand on a plus rien à perdre_

_(…)_

_Venez avec nous risquer vos vies_

_Sur les autoroutes de la folie_

_Alors, vous comprendrez_

_Jusqu'où on peut aller_

_Quand on a plus rien à perdre »_

_Michel Berger/ Luc Plamondon (Starmania)_

Elle attrapa d'un geste brusque sa cape accrochée sur le porte manteau alors de Rodolphus entrait dans leur chambre.

- « On ne va plus tarder ! » lança-t-il d'une voix grave

- « Je sais ! » lança-t-elle en s'approchant de l'armoire.

Elle en ouvrit rapidement les deux battements et en sortit deux morceaux d'étoffes noires. En souriant, elle en déplia une. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la porter. Son plus bel apparat, sa cagoule de mangemort. Elle l'observa un long moment en souriant. Cette simple pièce de tissu entre les mains, elle sentait une sensation de puissance l'irradiait. Elle se mit à rire.

- « Bellatrix ! Dépêche toi ! » ordonna alors son mari.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa en souriant.

- « Je suis tellement excitée à l'idée que nous recommençons les missions ! J'en avais plus qu'assez d'être coincée ici ! »

- « Moi aussi j'avais envie d'un peu d'action » souffla Rodolphus, un sourire inquiétant naissant sur ses lèvres.

- « Je suis tellement fière que le Maître nous ait confié une si belle mission »

- « Et le meilleur moyen de le remercier est de la réussir parfaitement. Maintenant, descendons attendre les autres »

Sans ajouter un mot Bellatrix quitta sa chambre, suivie de son mari, et se rendit dans le salon désert. Elle se posta à la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée des autres mangemorts qui se joindrait à Rodolphus et elle pour cette mission.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'étaient passé ces derniers jours. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient venu les trouver, ici, dans cette demeure miteuse. Il avait demandé à leur voir Rodolphus et elle en privé. Elle avait bien sentit que Rogue n'avait pas apprécié. Sans doute craignait-il de ne plus être le favori de leur Maître maintenant qu'elle était revenue. Comme il avait raison de se faire du souci. Elle comptait bien reprendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la place qu'elle occupait avant son arrestation.

Lors de cette entrevue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait révélé, à son mari et elle, qu'il était à la recherche d'un enfant. Un certain Harry Potter. Il ne leur avait pas expliqué la raison qui le poussait à vouloir cet enfant, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il lui fallait l'enfant vivant. Il avait bien insisté sur ce point. Il voulait le tuer de ses mains. Il leur avait aussi appris qu'un autre mangemort, sans préciser lequel, était sur cette mission, mais que, depuis plus d'un an, il se révélait incapable de lui livrer le sale mioche. Il leur demandait donc, d'être vigilent, et que s'il obtenait le moindre renseignements permettant de le retrouver, il fallait absolument, toute affaire cessante qu'ils viennent lui en parler.

Comprenant que cette affaire était d'importance pour son Maître, Bellatrix s'était jurée à elle-même qu'elle ferait tout pour livrer l'enfant à son Maître.

A cet instant, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Rogue pénétra dans son salon. Il les observa un moment, Rodolphus et elle d'un air grave avant de refermer la porte.

- « Pourquoi êtes-vous préparé comme cela ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- « Nous partons en mission » souffla Rodolphus

- « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuerait à se priver de nos services ! » cracha Bellatrix, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Elle vit que la remarque avait déplu à leur hôte et cela l'amusa au plus au point. Sans doute était-il vexé de ne pas avoir été choisit par leur Maître.

- « Je ne savais pas qu'une mission était prévue » se borna-t-il pourtant à répondre.

- « Et pourtant… » siffla la jeune femme « Et une belle… »

- « Où ? » demanda Rogue.

Bellatrix éclata alors de son rire dément.

- « Ca te plairait bien de le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Tu es déçu de voir que le Maître ne te confie pas de missions »

- « Le Maître me confie des missions très importantes, Bellatrix, détrompes toi si tu penses que je suis inactif. Il ne trouve sans doute pas utile de t'en parler, mais c'est le cas »

La jeune femme grimaça sous la remarque. Par Morgane ce qu'elle pouvait être agacée par ce stupide type au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et repris son observation.

- « Notre cible est Ste Mangouste » décréta Rodolphus d'une voix sèche.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers son mari, hargneuse.

- « Pourquoi tu le lui dis ? » lui cracha-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Le Maître ne nous a pas précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une mission secrète, Bella… » répondit Rodolphus

- « Mais ta femme pense peut-être que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ! Elle pense peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu se laisser abuser par moi… » siffla Rogue d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Notre Maître ne peut pas se laisser abuser par personne ! » hurla alors la jeune femme, outrée par ces propos.

- « Donc s'il me fait confiance, tu dois le faire toi aussi » répondit simplement Rogue un sourire narquois et satisfait aux lèvres.

Bellatrix serra ses poings de rage, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête ou qu'on la rabaisse. Il était arrivé de bien vilaines choses à tout ceux et celles qui s'étaient dressés en travers de son chemin et de celui de son Maître. Mais cette fois si, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de répliquer. D'un geste rageur, elle se retourna à sa contemplation, mais fut bien incapable d'apercevoir, sa rage l'aveuglait.

On sonna à la porte, elle sursauta légèrement. Ils furent bientôt rejoints dans le salon par McNair et Malfoy.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » souffla Bellatrix d'une voix hargneuse.

- « Calme toi Bella ! » lui lança son beau-frère d'une voix glaciale. « On est pas en retard, on va y aller ! »

La jeune femme enfila alors son masque de mangemort, plaça le capuchon de sa cape et s'envelopper dans sa cape.

- « Plus vite on ira, plus vite notre Maître sera content ! » déclara-t-elle avec gravité.

Elle observa Rodolphus se lever et venir la rejoindre. Rogue les observait d'un air grave, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les quatre mangemorts quittèrent alors la demeure de leur hôte, firent quelques pas dans la rue déserte avant de transplaner sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'éventuelle présence de moldus dans les environs.

Ils arrivèrent aussitôt aux abords de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Ils restèrent un moment à l'affût, guettant le moment où leur complice, qui s'était fait engagé comme aide ménager dans l'hôpital éloigne le service de sécurité et les neutralise dans une des ruelles sombres avoisinantes. Lorsque le moment fut venu, ils se rapprochèrent tous les uns des autres.

- « On devrait entrer les uns après les autres… » souffla alors Malfoy à voix basse.

- « On peut savoir ce qui te fait penser que c'est à toi de diriger cette opération Lucius ? » demanda Bellatrix d'une voix hargneuse à son beau-frère.

- « Parce que tu penses que c'est toi qui dirige les opérations ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air hautain.

- « Arrêtez vous deux ! » intima alors Rodolphus

- « On rentre tous en bloc et on avise ! » continua McNair

- « N'oubliez pas, le but est de montrer la puissance de notre Maître. Il faut faire le plus de dégât possible » souffla Lucius en tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main.

- « Compte sur moi » ricana Bellatrix en brandissant sa baguette à son tour « Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attend ce moment pour ne pas en profiter pleinement ».

Elle échangea un regard ravi avec son mari, et les quatre mangemorts se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du centre de soin. Bellatrix laissa passer les trois hommes devant elle. Ils fracassèrent la porte d'entrée d'un sort violent, réduisant la porte en des centaines de petits éclats. Il y eut des cris et des hurlements. Bellatrix se sentit revivre. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Les cris d'angoisse, la peur soudaine et foudroyante de ses futures victimes, le stress ambiant.

Elle jeta un sort sur une guérisseuse qui tentait de s'approcher d'eux. La jeune femme tomba raide morte sur le sol. Bellatrix se mit à rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tué. Trop longtemps.

- « Dépêchons nous ! » hurla McNair en passant près d'elle.

Tous les quatre savaient qu'un des guérisseurs avaient sans doute réussit à prévenir la brigade des Aurors. Et si cela n'avait pas été fait, cela ne serait plus long à l'être. En tout cas, cela revenait au même. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Un massacre gigantesque en hommage à leur Maître.

Bellatrix se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille. Les guérisseurs et les médicomages ne se laissèrent pas attaquer sans broncher. Ils répliquaient férocement, en évitant leur avada kedavra. Enfin pas tous… Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, ricochant sur les murs et frappant d'autres personnes. C'était l'affolement général dans le hall. Les gens couraient en tous sens en hurlant, bousculant et écrasant au passage les plus jeunes ou les plus faibles. Bellatrix ne cessait de rire. Elle aperçut à un moment qu'un homme s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à Rodolphus. Ce dernier qui lui tournait le dos ne s'en était pas aperçu. D'un geste précis et sec, elle le tua sur le champ. Son mari se retourna et lui adressa un signe de la main. Elle se précipita alors vers une des salles qui donnaient sur le hall. Elle abritait un lit dans lequel une femme était allongée. Sans le moindre scrupule, elle débrancha les fils qui reliait la malade à l'imposante machine qui se mit à émettre un insupportable son strident. Excédée, Bellatrix détruisit la machine d'un geste machinal. Elle allait quitter la salle sans adresser le moindre regard à la malade qui semblait manquer d'air et qui s'étouffait, quand son regard se posa sur une lourde armoire en fer blanc. Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit d'un alohomora. D'un geste brusque, elle en ouvrit un battant et se mit à sourire. L'armoire contenant des centaines de fioles contenant un liquide rouge sombre. Du sang.

Elle eut alors un flash. Elle se saisit d'une dizaine de ses petites fioles et retourna dans le hall, laissant la femme agoniser dans son lit.

Lorsqu'elle refit son apparition dans la pièce, elle se mit à sourire en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la salle d'attente. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là.

- « Mais où tu étais ?! » hurla Lucius en s'approchant d'elle « Les aurors ne vont pas tarder ! Il faut qu'on parte ! »

- « Un moment ! J'ai un message à faire passer » déclara-t-elle en passant droit devant lui

- « Un message ?! » s'écria Lucius.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » lança alors McNair qui les avait rejoint, suivi de Rodolphus.

- « Rappelle ta femme ! » lui intima alors Lucius en lui jetant un regard noir « Sinon, on va tous se faire prendre ! »

- « Bellatrix ! » hurla Rodolphus de toute la force de ses poumons.

- « Trente secondes ! » hurla-t-elle

Elle déboucha une des fioles et y trempa son index doigt, souriant au contact qui liquide froid et gluant. Elle s'approcha alors du mur blanc et commença à tracer de grandes lettres. Elle avait un avertissement à lancer. Elle voulait désormais que tout le monde sache de son Maître lui avait à nouveau accordé sa confiance, elle voulait faire savoir à la famille Potter qu'elle était à la recherche de leur fils, qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle voulait que la famille Potter sache que bientôt, elle leur arracherait un membre.

Une fois la dernière lettre tracée, elle recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre.

_« Potter, je l'aurais ! »_ était inscrit en lettres sanguinolentes sur le grand mur blanc. Elle se mit à rire de son rire de dément.

- « Arrêtes tes conneries et viens maintenant ! » hurla alors Lucius en lui agrippant violemment le bras et l'entraîna en dehors de l'hôpital d'où ils transplanèrent rapidement. Ils arrivèrent tous alors dans un vieux hangar désafecté. Tous les quatre restèrent un moment en silence, s'observant les uns les autres. Ce fut Lucius qui explosa le premier.

- « ''Potter, je l'aurais''… On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu as prit le risque de nous faire tous arrêter juste pour marquer cette stupide phrase sur un mur blanc ? »

- « C'est personnel ! » répondit-elle sans se démonter.

- « De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance ! On a réussit, il y a eu pas mal de dégâts ce soir ! » déclara McNair en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette le sang qui commençait à sécher sur ses mains.

- « Exactement » répondit Rodolphus en ôtant sa cagoule.

Bellatrix eut alors une violente envie de le sentir la serrer contre lui. Elle se jeta alors à son cou et l'embrassa furieusement. C'était vraiment une merveilleuse nuit.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Par Merlin, cela ne cesserait donc jamais ! Voilà qu'ils s'en prenaient à Ste Mangouste maintenant ! Lily sentait que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Dès qu'elle avait su la nouvelle, elle avait laissé Harry et Syrielle avec Océane et avait accouru à '' Jasire''. Maintenant, elle était là, devant la porte et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Si elle le dérangeait ? S'il n'avait pas le temps ? Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle attendait sans oser entrer. Elle entendit alors un petit raclement de gorge derrière elle.

- « Vous n'entrez pas ? » lui demanda une petite sorcière d'un air étonné.

- « Si, si ! » déclara Lily en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Elle entra alors, la petite sorcière à sa suite. Elle aperçut alors Lucrécia qui discutait avec Sirius qui portait un énorme dossier sous le bras. L'un et l'autre avaient l'air grave. Ils se retournèrent en l'entendant entrer.

- « Lily ? » s'étonna Sirius en posant le dossier sur le bureau de sa secrétaire.

- « Bonjour ! » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « James est là ? »

- « Il est en réunion pour le moment » lui répondit Lucrécia.

- « Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Si, c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre pour Ste Mangouste et… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Sirius avait sans doute deviné ce qui la perturbait. Il lui prit la main et se tourna vers Lucrécia.

- « Dès que James a fini sa réunion, et avant qu'il ne prenne un autre client, tu l'envois dans mon bureau ! » lança-t-il

- « Bien sur » répondit la jeune femme.

Lily se laissa alors guider dans le bureau de son ami. Le jeune homme referma soigneusement la porte et se tourna vers elle.

- « Tu l'as su par le journal ? » lui demanda-t-il

- « Oui » souffla Lily

- « Je suppose, vu la tête que tu fais que l'inscription était à la une… » soupira-t-il tandis qu'elle acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

Les images de la unes avec _« Potter, je l'aurais… »_ inscrit en lettre de sang sur le mur blanc de l'hôpital lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était tellement horrible.

- « Potter, je l'aurais… » souffla Sirius doucement « Tu crois qu'ils parlent de Harry ? »

- « Evidemment qu'ils parlent de Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle « Par Merlin ! C'est horrible ! C'est un avertissement ! Tous les mangemorts sont à sa recherche ! »

Elle étouffa un sanglot en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Elle vit alors Sirius se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle ferma très fort les yeux.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Lilynette… On ne les laissera pas faire du mal à Harry. Elle est en sécurité la petite crevette ! On est là… »

- « Je sais… Mais j'ai tellement peur… »

- « Je comprend » murmura Sirius en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme pour la réconforter.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, quand soudain, la jeune femme entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sentit alors les mains de Sirius se poser délicatement sur ses épaules et la forcer doucement à se retourner. Puis il la poussa gentiment et la jeune femme atterrit dans une autre paire de bras, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. James. Elle sentit qu'il la serra tendrement contre lui et qu'il posait son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

- « Je vous laisse… » murmura alors Sirius et Lily entendit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration en profitant au maximum de l'odeur et de la chaleur de son mari.

- « Serre moi fort » chuchota-t-elle doucement en s'agrippant à son pull.

James ne se fit pas prier et la serra contre lui. Blottie dans ses bras protecteurs, la jeune femme se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- « Je voulais t'envoyer un hibou dès que j'ai su, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion… » murmura-t-il

- « C'est monstrueux… Ils nous lancent un avertissement comme ça… Dans un lieu public »

- « Ils veulent nous intimider mon cœur ! Il ne faut pas tomber dans leur piège. C'est impossible qu'il puisse savoir où nous trouver… »

Lily soupira et décolla sa tête du torse de son mari pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Mais, je crois qu'on va être obligé de redoubler de vigilance » continua-t-il en glissant une des ses mains dans ses lourdes mèches rousses qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. « Harry ne doit plus être exposé, plus du tout »

Lily baissa les yeux.

- « Ca veut dire qu'il ne doit absolument plus quitter la maison. On pourra à la limite le laisser aller chez Sirius, Remus et les Weasley, mais il faudra l'y emmener en transplanant et il ne devra jamais sortir en dehors de ses endroits… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave

- « Mais c'est pas une vie pour lui ça ! » lança Lily d'une voix douloureuse « Je voudrais qu'il puisse aller où il veut, qu'il soit libre de s'amuser ! Je voudrais tellement qu'il ait une vie normale de petit garçon ! »

- « Je sais, moi aussi c'est que je souhaite le plus au monde. Mais on ne peut pas lui faire courir le moindre risque… » répondit-il d'une voix grave.

- « Pourquoi lui ? » soupira la jeune femme en se blottissant conte son mari.

James ne répondit pas et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il se détacha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il la força à le regarder et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- « On va s'en sortir Lily ! Cette fois comme toutes les autres ! »

Elle se mit à lui sourire doucement et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Ca va mieux ? » murmura James tout doucement.

- « Oui… » souffla-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

La porte se rouvrit alors et la tête de Sirius apparut dans l'embrasure.

- « Excusez moi de vous déranger les Potter, mais ton client t'attend James… »

- « J'arrive ! » lança alors le jeune homme avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et de quitter le bureau après lui avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil.

Sirius s'installa alors sur son grand fauteuil en souriant.

- « Racontes moi quelque chose de drôle ! » demanda-t-elle alors en prenant en face de lui.

- « Et bien allons y… » commença le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. « On a eu la visite juste avant que tu n'arrives de deux messieurs du Ministère. Ils voulaient vérifier l'alibi de Fol Œil. Ils ont été drôlement surpris de voir qu'il était impeccable. Ils pensaient nous avoir sur ce coup là, mais on a été très fort. Surtout Remus qui a été très impressionnant. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu ! »

Lily se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Vous avez dit quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Ce qu'on avait prévu. Que le soir d'Halloween, on était en rendez-vous chez monsieur Maugrey. Qu'on a discuté de son dossier une bonne partie de la nuit. James a précisé qu'il regardait l'heure sans arrêt parce qu'il commençait à être tard et que tu allais l'enguirlander quand il allait rentrer »

La jeune femme pouffa doucement.

- « Il lui a sortit le grand jeu… ''_Vous comprenez messieurs, c'étaient notre anniversaire et elle n'a pas supporté que je ne passe pas la soirée avec elle… Elle est redoutable vous savez, j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure !''_ » lança-t-il en imitant son meilleur ami et en passant sa main sa main dans ses cheveux pour y faire apparaître des épis.

La jeune femme se mit à rire franchement. James faisait exactement ça.

- « Tout ça pour insister sur le fait qu'il se souvenait bien qu'à l'heure de l'évasion, Fol Œil était avec nous en pleine discussion pour nous convaincre d'investir dans son élevage de Botrucs »

- « Un élevage de Botrucs ?! » s'exclama Lily d'un air amusé.

- « Qui l'aurait cru de la part de ce vieux fou de Fol Œil ! » lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- « Vous n'auriez pas pu inventer quelque chose de moins stupide ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Figure toi, qu'on l'imagine très bien en amoureux de ces adorables bêbêtes en forme de brindilles ! Et puis surtout Remus a pensé que personne ne trouverait louche qu'on refuse de mettre de l'argent dans un élevage aussi stupide et inutile qu'un élevage de Botrucs ! » rétorqua le jeune homme

- « Remus pense vraiment à tous ! » souffla la jeune femme.

- « Oui, et l'essentiel c'est que les gars du Ministère nous aient cru ! Ils avaient l'air plutôt convaincu en partant d'ici. Normalement Kingsley devrait nous dire dans la journée si ça a marché ou pas et si tout va bien, ce qui sera le cas, Fol Œil devrait être de retour dans l'Ordre d'ici quelques jours »

- « Ce serait bien »

- « Oh oui ! Parce qu'avec cette foutue évasion, il va en avoir du fil à retordre ! »

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Océane s'occupe des petits ? » demanda alors le jeune homme en souriant.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- « Tu pourras lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas ce midi, mais que c'est pour la bonne cause, je rentrerais plus tôt ce soir ! »

- « Je lui dirais, compte sur moi »

- « Et tu embrasseras ma petite princesse pour moi et tes petits bouts aussi. Quand je rentrais je viendrais chercher Harry pour aller voir Buck »

- « D'accord » murmura la jeune femme en se levant « Merci Sirius, de m'avoir remonter le moral »

- « Mais de rien Lilynette ! Je ne fais que mon job de grand-frère-que-tu-n'as-jamais-eu ! »

- « Mais tu le fais bien ! » souria-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de son bureau pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. « A bientôt »

- « A bientôt Lilynette et prend bien soin de toi et de ta petite famille ! »

La jeune femme lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter son bureau et les locaux de ''Jasire''.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonne Année tout le monde ! » s'exclama Remus en entrant dans la grande maison.

Kathleen le regarda en souriant. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point Remus était différent quand il était avec ses amis. Il avait l'air plus sur de lui, plus en confiance. Il était plus souriant. Il était le Remus qu'elle ne connaissait que quand ils étaient tous les deux, celui qu'elle appelait le ''vrai'' Remus, celui dont elle était amoureuse…

- « Bonne Année Remus ! » lança Lily en arrivant dans le couloir de l'entrée « Et Kat est avec toi ?! C'est génial ! Bonjour Kat ! »

- « Bonjour, bonne année ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Bonne année, mais ne restez pas là… Tout le monde est dans le salon, Sirius et James jouent avec Harry ! »

Kathleen se mit à sourire et suivit Remus et Lily dans le salon. Installés sur le tapis devant la cheminée, les deux jeunes hommes et le petit garçon avaient fabriqué un mini terrain de Quidditch et avaient ensorcelé des allumettes, pour symboliser les balais volants. De petites boulettes de mie de pain jouaient le rôle des balles. Tous les trois semblaient s'amuser au plus au point.

- « Qui gagne ? » demanda Remus en souriant et en s'approchant d'eux.

- « L'équipe Potter ! C'est normal, ils sont deux ! » lança Sirius en relevant la tête.

- « Rien n'est joué, tu n'as que vingt points de retard ! » souffla James en envoyant d'une pichenette une petite boulette au travers d'un bracelet en argent qui représentait les buts « Enfin, trente points maintenant ! C'est qui les meilleurs Harry ? »

- « C'est nous ! » lança le petit garçon et tapant maladroitement de sa petite main dans la paume tendue de son papa.

- « Le Quidditch… » soupira Lily à côté de Kathleen qui se mit à rire doucement.

- « Ils sont mignons comme ça » murmura-t-elle alors

- « Tant qu'ils ne se disputent pas ! » plaisanta la jeune femme. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

- « Si tu as du café, je ne dirais pas non » répondit-elle en souriant

- « Oui, j'en ai… On va dans la cuisine ? »

Kathleen lança un rapide regard à Remus qui accroupit à côté du stade miniature semblait totalement pris dans le jeu et hocha la tête d'un air attendri avant de suivre Lily dans sa cuisine. Elle s'installa à la table et regarda Lily récupérer deux grandes tasses et les remplirent du liquide noir et fumant à l'odeur alléchante. A cet instant, Océane entra dans la pièce.

- « Oh Kat ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Bonne année ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

- « Bonne année ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Lalyh dort enfin ? » demanda Lily en posant une troisième tasse sur la table.

- « Oui… » soupira la jeune femme

- « Elle est malade ? » demanda Kat

- « Non, ce sont ces dents qui poussent » murmura Océane avant de boire une grande gorgée de café.

- « Tu as regardé si Syrielle dormait ? » demanda Lily

- « Comme un ange ! » répondit la jeune femme à son amie qui souriait largement.

Kathleen les regarda en souriant en se servant du sucre.

- « Alors comme ça, Remus va rencontrer tes parents ? » demanda Océane à Kathleen qui reposa sa tasse sur la table d'un air un peu étonnée.

- « Oui, d'ici quelques jours…» murmura-t-elle « Il vous en parlé ? »

- « Oui, il est un peu nerveux, c'est normal » murmura Lily en souriant

- « Moi aussi je stresse un peu. Je sais bien que s'est ridicule parce qu'il est adorable et que je suis sure qu'ils vont l'adoré, mais c'est plus fort que moi » répondit Kat d'une petite voix

- « Moi non plus je n'étais pas fière à l'idée que James rencontre mes parents la première fois. Mes parents étaient moldus et ma sœur ne supporte pas tout ce qui se rapproche à la Magie en général et à moi en particulier. Et ça n'a pas manqué. Mes parents l'ont adoré, mais ma sœur a fait une scène et la rencontre s'est terminée par une grosse crise de larme » expliqua Lily en souriant faiblement.

- « Pétunia est stupide ! » se contenta de souffler Océane en remuant sa petite cuillère au fond de sa tasse faisant sourire Kathleen.

- « Ma sœur est une sorcière, et ma mère, qui est moldue, est mariée à mon père qui est sorcier. Je ne pense pas que j'ai de soucis à me faire de ce côté-là » murmura-t-elle tranquillement

- « Tu as de la chance ! » lui lança Lily en souriant.

- « Et toi Océane ? » demanda alors Kat

- « Quoi moi ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « La rencontre entre Sirius et tes parents… »

- « Il n'y a jamais eu de rencontre entre Sirius et mes parents. » répondit-elle simplement en croisant les mains devant elle.

Kathleen la regarda d'un air un peu surpris. Ces deux là avaient un enfant ensemble, mais Sirius n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de sa compagne. Cette dernière dû remarquer son air étonné car elle reprit bien vite.

- « Mes parents m'ont reniés quand je leur ait annoncé que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius et que je vivais avec lui. Ils voulaient me marier à un sorcier plus ''respectable'', ils n'ont jamais voulu accepter mon choix. ».

Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot ''respectable'', l'accompagnant d'une grimace et Lily avait réprimé un frisson de dégoût, ce qui laissa penser à Kathleen que le soupirant de Océane n'était sans doute pas si respectable que ça.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne me parlent plus et ils n'ont jamais vu Sirius. Pour ma part, j'ai croisé la mère de Sirius un jour dans un magasin et je me suis fait insulter, alors je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retenter l'expérience… On fait vraiment la paire tous les deux avec des parents comme les nôtres ! »

La jeune femme souriait, mais Kathleen voyait la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux et ne pu que se réjouir à l'idée d'avoir une famille avec qui elle s'entendait bien. C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit dans le salon faisant sursauter les trois jeunes femmes.

- « WAOOOOUHH ! ON A GAGNE !! ON A GAGNE !!! ».

Toutes les trois tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte de la cuisine, curieuse de connaître la raison de ce hurlement soudain. Le cri se rapprocha alors et James qui portait Harry sur ses épaules fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

- « On a gagné ! » cria le petit garçon en frappant dans ses mains.

- « Et de beaucoup ! Tu es nul Black ! » renchérit James en se retournant vers Sirius qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce d'un air boudeur.

- « J'aurais ma revanche ! Je ne veux pas rester sur une défaite ! Je finirais par vous battre ! » bougonna-t-il en allant s'installer à côté de Océane qui faisait non de la tête, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ca m'étonnerait ! Les Potter sont, et ont toujours été, les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch du monde ! C'est héréditaire ! » lança James en faisant descendre son fils de ses épaules et en l'embrassant sur sa petite joue.

- « Et ta modestie aussi est héréditaire ? » demanda alors malicieusement Lily.

Kathleen regarda James en souriant discrètement, il semblait un peu décontenancé par la remarque de sa femme. Mais il se reprit vite, et posant son fils sur le sol, s'approcha d'elle et la chatouilla un peu.

- « Je vais t'apprendre moi à me redevenir l'insupportable miss Evans qui me crachait mes quatre vérités à longueur de journée ! » lança-t-il alors que la jeune femme riait doucement.

Ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement et mais furent obligé de s'arrêter car Harry, sans doute un peu jaloux, grimpait sur les genoux de sa maman pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- « Et toi, tu faisais quoi dans l'histoire Remus ? » demanda Océane « Tu étais arbitre ? »

- « Non, pom-pom girl ! » lança Sirius en souriant.

Kathleen se mit alors à pouffer et éclata de rire. Imaginer Remus en jupette et pompons à paillette était particulièrement plaisant. Tout le monde l'imita.

- « Je suis sure que tu serais très sexy ! » murmura-t-elle alors en fixant Remus qui s'approchait alors d'elle.

- « Tu n'es pas gentille de te moquer de moi ! » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Lorsque Kathleen eut repris le contrôle de ses lèvres, elle se mit à rougir en voyant que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Remus et elle.

- « Vous êtes mignons tous les deux… » souffla Océane en souriant.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- « Je trouve aussi ! » déclara Remus en prenant sa main dans la sienne et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement.

Océane soupira alors et Sirius lui jeta un regard curieux.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je me dis que j'aurais aimé vivre ça… Le tout début d'une histoire quand on est encore aux petits soins l'un pour l'autre… » murmura-t-elle

- « Tu veux dire que je n'ai été qu'un macho insensible avec toi ?! Que je ne m'occupais pas de toi ?! » s'indigna le jeune homme

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça… Je dis juste que quand on a commencé à se fréquenter tous les deux, tu n'étais pas spécialement attentionné. Je n'étais qu'une fille de plus à ton tableau de chasse… Mais je t'aimais quand même. Et tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis… »

Le jeune homme sembla se radoucir et posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

- « Tu ne peux pas dire que je n'étais pas attentionné ave toi mon cœur » glissa alors James en souriant à sa femme.

- « Non, toi c'est avant qu'on sorte ensemble que tu étais trop attentionné ! » lui répondit-elle.

Kathleen se mit alors à sourire. C'était un mauvais jour pour les garçons aujourd'hui. Elle vit alors James se tourner vers Sirius.

- « On va arrêter tout de suite cette discussion parce que je pense que ça nous emmène sur une pente glissante ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « En gros, il n'y a que moi si soit le petit ami parfait ! » s'amusa Remus en souriant.

- « Oui ! » répondirent en cœur les trois jeunes femmes avant de se regarder avec amusement et d'éclater de rire.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé, et d'un même geste se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce d'un pas vif.

- « James ! »

- « Sirius ! »

Lily et Océane eurent beau rappeler leurs amoureux, ils ne se retournèrent pas. Elles échangèrent un regard amusé et la tête de James apparut par l'embrasure.

- « C'est bon, on vous laisse vous entre tuer pour Remus… »

- « Exactement ! » renchérit Sirius dont la tête venait d'apparaître à son tour « Nous on retourne jouer au mini Quidditch »

Puis la porte se renferma.

- « Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour jouer au Quidditch ! » lança Océane sans cesser de fixer la porte.

- « Je t'entends ! » s'écria la voix de Sirius à travers la porte.

- « Je t'aime ! » hurla-t-elle alors

- « James je t'aime ! » l'imita Lily en souriant, le menton poser sur le sommet du crâne de son fils.

- « Et moi je ne comptes pas leur laisser Remus ! » renchérit Kathleen qui se mit à sourire elle-même de sa propre audace.

- « Bon d'accord… » souffla alors Sirius en revenant dans la pièce.

- « On revient… » renchérit James.

Tous les deux s'approchèrent vers leurs femmes respectives qu'ils embrassèrent tendrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kathleen se mit à sourire. N'étaient-ils pas mignons, tous les six, en couples et si amoureux ?


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante six : Mon amoureux**

_« Je t'en supplie mon Papou_

_Si j'ramène un de ses quatre_

_Mon amoureux chez nous_

_File lui pas un coup d'boule, une mandale, un coup d'latte_

_Et lui fait pas bouffer des clous !_

_(…)_

_T'en fais pas Papa_

_Mon amoureux tu l'aimeras… »_

_Renaud_

Remus soupira discrètement. Devant son miroir, il s'observa sur toutes les coutures. Il avait beau y faire, il trouvait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais lassé, tourna le dos au miroir de son armoire. Il attrapa sa veste, sortit de son appartement et transplana jusqu'à l'appartement de Kathleen. Il resta un moment immobile devant la porte en essayant de se détendre un peu. Mais c'était peine perdue. La perspective de rencontrer les parents de sa petite amie le terrifiait à un point inimaginable. Pourtant, il était enchanté de cette rencontre, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stressé. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, il frappa.

- « Remus ? Entre, c'est ouvert ! » entendit-il

En souriant, il pénétra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Pieds nus, les cheveux défaits, et la robe pas encore attachée, la jeune femme, postée devant un miroir était en train d'attacher une de ses boucles d'oreille.

- « Bonsoir chéri ! » murmura-t-elle en se retournant « Waouh ! Tu es très séduisant ! »

- « Merci, tu es très séduisante toi aussi » lui lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme lui fit alors un très beau sourire et lui tourna le dos.

- « Tu m'aides à attacher ma robe ? » demanda-t-elle en dégageant ses cheveux de sa nuque.

Remus s'exécuta dans se faire prier et profita de l'occasion pour poser un léger baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme qui se mit à frissonner, amusant énormément le jeune homme.

- « Je suis prête dans un petit moment » murmura-t-elle en s'affairant à retrouver ses chaussures.

- « Prends ton temps surtout » souffla Remus en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Kathleen se tourna alors avec lui, une chaussure à la main.

- « Tu es nerveux ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- « Le mot est faible » répondit le jeune homme

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement tout en continuant de chercher sa deuxième chaussure.

- « Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, ils vont t'adorer »

- « Comment peux-tu en être sur ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Parce que moi je t'adore ! » répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde « Ah ! Je l'ai ! » ajouta-t-elle en brandissant enfin la chaussure qui lui manquait.

Remus la regarda en souriant. Elle était tellement adorable. Il avait vraiment de la chance. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela, la culpabilité se mit à lui ronger les entrailles. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il était un loup-garou, la jeune femme ignorait tout de son côté le plus noir et le plus sauvage. Elle ignorait qu'une fois par mois il devenait un monstre sanguinaire. Il savait que pour construire quelque chose de plus important avec elle, il faudrait qu'il le lui dise. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il y pensait souvent, mais le courage lui manquait et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il sursauta quand la tête de Kathleen se poser sur son épaule et sa main se poser sur son torse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était approchée.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête de condamné à mort… » souffla-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

Aie ! Elle croyait qu'il faisait cette tête à cause de la rencontre imminente avec ses parents. Comme elle se trompait.

- « Excuse moi, je réfléchissais… » répondit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- « Tu as des soucis ? » demanda-t-elle vaguement inquiète

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un signe de tête.

- « Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, je suis là » murmura-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches du jeune homme.

- « Je… Pas pour le moment, Kat, pas pour le moment… »

- « Comme tu veux… »

Remus soupira. Il n'allait tout de même pas annoncer sa lycanthropie à la jeune femme à quelques minutes de sa rencontre avec ses parents. C'était inconcevable.

- « Tu sais chéri » lança alors Kathleen « Tu vas oublier tes soucis, parce que je suis là. On va passer une très bonne soirée et je suis sure que demain tu y verras plus clair… »

Il lui fit un léger sourire et acquiesça doucement.

- « On y va ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui » répondit-elle en se levant et en saisissant sa baguette.

Elle jeta un sort à ses cheveux pour les discipliner et les attacha sommairement. Puis elle tendit la main à Remus qui la saisit. Ils se couvrirent tous les deux et sortirent de l'appartement. La jeune femme serra alors un peu plus fortement la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et Remus se sentit transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent devant une assez grande maison entourée d'un minuscule jardin. Le plus naturellement du monde, Kathleen poussa le petit portillon blanc et entra. Remus prit une grande inspiration et se rappela une dernière fois mentalement les prénoms des personnes qu'il allait rencontrer. Philip, Isabelle et Erin… Normalement, c'était bien cela. Il observa alors Kathleen frappa quelque coups brefs à la porte et entrer sans attendre la réponse. Remus la suivit et entra. Il posa son manteau à l'endroit que lui indiquait la jeune femme.

- « C'est nous ! » s'écria-t-elle alors.

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier qui bout du couloir et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille brune dont les grands yeux noirs brillaient de curiosité apparut.

- « Kat ! » lança-t-elle en se accourant pour lui faire la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Bonsoir Erin ! » répondit la jeune femme « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui, ça me fait super plaisir de te voir ! »

- « Moi aussi. Ca fait longtemps… »

Remus fixa un moment la jeune fille. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa sœur, s'en était très impressionnant. D'après ce que lui avait dit Kat, la jeune fille était en dernière année à Beauxbâton et elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis l'été dernier.

- « Laisse moi te présenter mon petit ami… » commença alors Kathleen « Voici Remus Lupin »

- « Bonsoir » lança Remus en souriant

- « Bonsoir » répondit la jeune fille en souriant « Je suis Erin, la petite sœur ! Je suis contente de te voir enfin parce qu'elle m'a bassiné avec toi dans ses lettres et j'avais très envie de voir à quoi tu pouvais ressembler »

A cet instant, une femme, aux longs cheveux châtain fit son entrée dans le couloir.

- « Vous ne comptez tout de même pas rester dans le couloir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle avait l'accent français, c'était indéniable, et cela fit sourire le jeune homme.

- « Bonsoir Maman » répondit Kathleen en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser

- « Vous devez être LE Remus ? » demanda alors la femme en souriant et en s'approchant du jeune homme pour lui serrer la main.

- « Il semblerait que oui » répondit Remus dans un sourire.

- « Bienvenue chez nous… » murmura la mère de Kathleen en souriant. « Je suis Isabelle, et mon mari Philip nous attends dans le salon. Il est un peu fatigué, il travaille beaucoup plus en ce moment et dans de mauvaises conditions à cause de l'attaque… »

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Tous pensaient au massacre qui s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt. Remus se souvint de l'état de choc dans lequel avait été Kathleen en apprenant la nouvelle. Son père étant un éminent gynécomage, elle avait craint qu'il ne fusse parmi les victimes. Mais elle avait été rapidement été rassurée sur ce point. Puis il pensa à toutes les craintes qu'avaient pu ressentir James et Lily…

- « Ca va être une soirée très gaie si on commence comme ça ! » lança alors Erin en plaçant ses deux poings sur ses hanches.

Remus la regarda en souriant. Il était ravi que la jeune femme l'ait tiré du fil de ses pensées et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Kat regardait sa sœur en souriant.

- « Tu as raison… » lança-t-elle en prenant la main de Remus dans la sienne. « Allons voir Papa… »

La jeune femme l'entraîna alors dans le salon. Là, installer dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes les attendait. Bien qu'il fut assis, on devinait facilement qu'il était grand et bien bâti. Il avait l'air grave et une impression étrange émanait de lui, cet homme inspirait le respect.

- « Bonsoir Papa ! » lança Kathleen en lâchant la main de Remus pour aller embrasser son père.

- « Bonsoir ma chérie » murmura Philip Gordon en se levant.

- « Papa, je voudrais te présenter Remus Lupin, Remus voilà mon père Philip »

- « Ravi de faire votre connaissance » lança poliment Remus en serrant la main du père de sa petite amie.

- « Moi de même, Remus, moi de même » lui assura Philip en relâchant sa main.

Isabelle Gordon vint alors se poster près de son mari.

- « Très bien, je propose que nous passions tous à table… » proposa-t-elle alors en désignant une autre salle.

Kathleen acquiesça et Remus soupira discrètement. Le père de la jeune femme semblait ne pas beaucoup l'apprécier de premier abord, mais peut-être se trompait-il. De toute façon, il était dans l'ordre des choses que le père de Kathleen n'apprécie pas plus que ça le petit ami de sa fille. Cette pensée le fit sourire et c'est à cet instant qu'il croisa le regard de Kat dont les yeux s'illuminèrent immédiatement. Sans plus de cérémonie, tous se rendirent dans la salle à manger et Remus s'installa à la place que Isabelle lui indiqua. Kathleen prit place à côté de lui. Le jeune homme admira la table qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était très belle, et très raffinée.

- « Tu as sortit le service des grands jours ? » s'amusa Kathleen en scrutant son assiette

- « Evidemment chérie » répondit sa mère en souriant.

- « Et l'argenterie ! Par Merlin, tu t'es surpassée ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé.

Remus sentit alors son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Kahleen avait bien dit « argenterie » ?! Il observa alors avec attention le couteau qui était posé près de son assiette. Discrètement il posa son doigt dessus. Et d'un seul coup, il ressentit une immense brûlure parcourir son doigt. Il se retint à grand peine de ne pas grimacer. Aucun doute possible, les couverts étaient en pur argent et… Il ne pouvait pas les toucher. Par chance, personne n'avait semblé remarquer qu'il était troublé. Comment allait-il faire ?

- « Alors Remus… » commença Isabelle, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées. « Parle nous un peu de toi… »

- « Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi » répondit simplement le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Remus est un garçon tellement discret, il n'aime pas tellement parler de lui »

- « Ca compense avec toi qui parle pour deux ! » lança alors Erin en souriant largement.

- « Eh ! » s'indigna Kathleen en donnant une pichenette sur le bras de sa sœur.

Remus se mit à sourire.

- « Tu vas tout de même bien trouver quelque chose à nous dire sur toi… » insista doucement Isabelle en lui servant une grande assiettée d'un rôti qui avait l'air succulent qu'elle accompagna de nombreuse pomme de terre.

Remus se mit alors à raconter un morceau de sa vie. Il parla de sa sœur, des James, Sirius et leurs petites familles qui étaient comme la sienne.

- « Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda alors Isabelle, une fois qu'il eut finit son récit.

- « Si, si… » murmura Remus un peu gêné.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et se saisit de sa fourchette et de son couteau. Puis ignorant l'horrible douleur provoquée par les diverses sensations de brûlure qu'il ressentait, il coupa sa viande. Il dû faire preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas hurler quand la fourchette frôla ses lèvres. Le plus possible, il essayait d'être impassible pour ne pas laisser transparaître son anormalité.

- « Et vous donnez des cours ? » demanda alors Philip qui avait écouté sans rien dire le jeune homme parler.

- « Oui » répondit-il simplement

- « Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » compléta Kathleen « Remus travaille aussi avec ses deux amis dans sa propre entreprise »

La discussion tourna alors autour de l'activité de ''Jasire''. Remus souffrait le martyr. Les couverts en argent le faisait beaucoup souffrir et se contenait le plus qu'il pouvait. A la fin du dîner, il s'excusa un moment pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Là, il constata vraiment l'étendue des dégâts. Ses paumes portaient de longues traces rouge vif des brûlures que l'argent avait provoqué. Maudis soient les loups-garous et leur aversion pour l'argent ! Il passa ses mains sous l'eau, cela le soulagea grandement. Puis, il les sécha et se jeta un sort d'apaisement. Il se sentait un peu mieux, même si la douleur était toujours présente. Au moins, les marques avaient un peu disparut. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il fut surpris de voir que Kathleen l'attendait.

- « Alors ?! » murmura-t-elle en se glissant tout contre lui « Ca se passe bien non ? »

Serrant le plus possible ses poings pour lui cacher ses cicatrices, il se mit à sourire.

- « Oui… » souffla-t-il « C'est une bonne soirée ! »

- « Je te l'avais dit ! » triompha la jeune femme en souriant. « Et maintenant, viens, on va prendre un peu de thé »

Remus suivit la jeune femme en retenant son soupir. Si les petites cuillères étaient du même service, son supplice n'était pas fini.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Très bien, merci beaucoup. Il se fait tard, je pense que nous devrions tous rentrer chez nous ! »

En souriant doucement, le professeur Dumbledore observa les différents membres de l'Ordre ramasser leur morceau de parchemin et se lever. La réunion venait se terminer, il leur avait exposer ce que Rogue lui avait dit concernant l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, à savoir qu'ayant été mis au courant à la toute dernière minute, il n'avait pas pu intervenir et prévenir quiconque Tout le monde avait été choqué par cet attentat. S'en prendre à l'établissement de santé, c'était s'en prendre à un symbole fort et c'était ce que cherchait Voldemort et ses partisans.

Alors que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre quittait la salle de réunion, le vieux professeur aperçut Maugrey Fol Œil s'approcher des derniers membres restant de sa démarche claudicante.

- « Merci pour l'alibi ! » lança-t-il d'un seul coup de sa voix sèche.

James, Sirius et Remus sursautèrent mais se mirent bientôt à sourire.

- « De rien, c'est normal » lui assura Remus

- « Je dirais même que ça nous a fait plaisir ! » ajouta Sirius

- « Exactement » conclut James.

L'auror leur donna alors à tous les trois une franche poignée de main avant de saluer le professeur d'un signe de tête et de quitter la salle. Dumbledore remarqua alors que James le fixait avec attention.

- « Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme de tout son sérieux. « Ca concerne l'attaque de Ste Mangouste et l'inscription qui y a été faite »

Le vieux professeur hocha la tête. Il se doutait bien que James et Lily viendraient lui parler de ce fameux message qui avait fait le tour des journaux ces derniers jours.

- « Est-ce que cela signifie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir définitivement choisi Harry ? » demanda James d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

- « J'en ai bien peur » soupira Dumbledore.

Il y eut des soupirs venant de chacun des membres restant. James avait prit la main de Lily dans la sienne, Remus fixait la table d'un air absent et Sirius avait passé son bras sur les épaules d'Océane qui tenait l'autre main de Lily dans la sienne.

- « Il ne sait peut-être pas qu'un autre enfant est concerné par cette prophétie ? » demanda timidement Lily

- « Si, il est au courant que Neville correspond aussi. Mais il semble croire que Harry représente une plus grande menace pour lui… »

- « Parce qu'elle brillante la petite crevette ! Il a déjà fait des crises de magie spontanée… » murmura Sirius

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « En tout cas, maintenant tout le monde sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous en veut personnellement… Avec ce maudit message… » souffla Lily d'une toute petite voix

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Lily ! » lança alors Remus « Tu sais bien qu'on fera tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry ! »

La jeune femme fit un discret oui de la tête tandis que James lui embrassa la main d'un geste très doux.

- « Et en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes ? » demanda ensuite James « Parce que s'il faut que je détruise un à un tous les objets que Vous-Savez-Qui a touché, utilisé ou même simplement regardé pour être certain d'avoir détruits tous les morceaux de sa fichue âme, je le ferais ! Et une fois que ce sera fait, on éliminera cette Face de Serpent sans que Harry ait besoin d'y être mêlé ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à sourire. Tant de véhémence l'amusa beaucoup mais il n'en attendait pas moins de James et de ses trois amis qui avaient accueillit sa déclaration en acquiesçant avec conviction par de grands hochements de tête.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il faille détruire tous les objets qu'il aurait approché… » répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. « J'ai mené ma petite enquête de mon côté. Oh, bien sur, il ne s'agit que du début de mes investigations, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer Tom et je connais un peu son mode de fonctionnement ».

Le vieux professeur marqua une pause et regarda les cinq jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui et qui l'écoutaient religieusement.

- « Tom a toujours été à la recherche de reconnaissance. Il a eut une enfance difficile, et même s'il me reste encore quelques points à éclaircir sur ce qu'à été l'histoire de sa naissance, je sais qu'il a connu des moments difficile. Sa mère était une sorcière, héritière directe de Salazar Serpentard, mais tombée dans la déchéance, et son père était un moldu »

- « Le père de Vous-Savez-Qui était moldu ?! » s'exclama alors Sirius, surpris.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Tous le regardaient avec étonnement.

- « Exactement »

- « Mais alors pourquoi déteste-t-il autant les moldus ? » demanda James sans cesser de tenir la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

- « Il semblerait que son père, Tom Jedusor Senior, ait abandonné sa mère avant la naissance de son fils. Mais c'est encore un renseignement qu'il me faut confirmer… »

- « Vous pensez qu'il l'a laissé parce qu'elle était une sorcière ? » demanda Remus

- « Je n'en suis pas certain, mais c'est fort possible »

- « C'est horrible » souffla Océane doucement.

- « Tom a passé toute son enfance dans un orphelinat sordide avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il a toujours considérer le château comme sa maison. Déjà enfant, et plus tard adolescent, il a toujours voulu être supérieur aux autres. Il voulait les tenir en respect et à toujours collectionné des ''trophées'' comme symbole de son pouvoir sur les autres. C'est de ce côté là que nous devons chercher. Je doute fortement, que si Tom a créer des Horcruxes, il les ait placé dans des objets quelconque. Il a dû sélectionner des objets qui ont une forte symbolique pour lui, pour rappeler à tout le monde combien il pense leur être supérieur. »

Un court instant de silence accueillit sa déclaration. Tous semblaient réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « Il faut donc chercher quels sont les objets qui pourraient avoir un sens très fort pour Vous-Savez-Qui. » demanda Lily au bout d'un moment

- « C'est ce que je pense » répondit le professeur

- « Donc, d'après ce que vous venez de nous expliquer, il faudrait chercher du côté des objets ayant un rapport avec Poudlard s'il n'y a que là qu'il se soit sentit chez lui… » murmura Remus comme pour lui-même.

- « C'est fort possible en effet »

Tous se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

- « J'ai une question professeur… » tenta alors discrètement Océane

- « Je t'écoute »

- « Est-il possible qu'un Horcruxe soit caché dans un être vivant ? Je veux dire une personne autre que vous savez qui, ou un animal… » demanda-t-elle d'un air grave.

Le professeur Dumbledore se redressa et se gratta un moment le menton d'un air grave. Il réfléchissait.

- « Je pense que c'est possible en effet… » répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Tous se mirent à frémir, et le professeur les comprenait aisément. Cette perspective était tout bonnement terrifiante. Savoir qu'un être vivant portait en lui un morceau de l'âme du mage noir n'avait rien de réjouissant.

- « Mais n'y a-t-il aucun risque dans ce cas que le corps d'accueil se serve de l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui et ne devienne lui-même puissant ? » demanda James d'un air grave.

- « Je crois que c'est une possibilité, mais je pense surtout que Tom n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse mettre en péril le pouvoir qu'il s'est créé. Si un de ses morceaux d'âme a trouvé refuge dans un être vivant, il doit être suffisamment vulnérable afin qu'il ne représente aucun danger pour lui ».

Tous hochèrent la tête, l'air grave, la mine sombre.

- « Je continue mes recherches » ajouta le professeur Dumbledore « Je fais mon possible pour trouver des informations sur Tom qui nous permettrait de retrouver les Horcruxes. »

- « Nous pourrions peut-être vous aider ? » suggéra Remus

- « C'est très gentil, et je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Mais pour le moment, les personnes ayant connu Tom lorsqu'il était jeune sont soient disparues, soient ont trop peur pour parler. J'ai besoin de toute ma force de persuasion pour les convaincre, et je doute qu'ils se confient à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais rassurez vous, je sais que vous me serez utile dans cette quête et je n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à vous. Car après tout, qui d'autre que vous cinq prenez plus à cœur les intérêts de Harry. »

Lily lui fit alors un mince sourire tandis que tous les autres hochait discrètement la tête.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « A ce soir mes belles ! »

- « A ce soir chéri… Travaille bien » souffla Océane alors que Sirius déposait un baiser sur le front de Lalyh.

Le jeune homme releva alors la tête et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme avant de quitter la maison. Il fit quelques pas dans le chemin avant de transplaner. Mais au lieu de se retrouver devant les locaux de ''Jasire'' comme à son habitude, il arriva à l'arrière de la maison de James et Lily. En souriant, il fit le tour de la maison, et s'assurant que Océane ne pourrait pas le voir pénétrer dans la maison de leurs amis, il entra sans frapper. Il croisa Dobby qu'il salua tout bas. Des bruits se faisaient entendre dans la cuisine, c'est donc là que le jeune homme se rendit. Il aperçut alors Lily qui donnait son biberon à Syrielle tandis que Harry regardait son bol de céréales avec peu de conviction.

- « Bonjour les Potter ! » lança Sirius en souriant

Lily redressa alors la tête.

- « Bajour Tonton ! » lança Harry en tendant une de ses mains vers lui.

- « Bonjour ma petite crevette » le salua Sirius en posant un baiser sur son front.

Puis il s'approcha de Lily et Syrielle. Il caressa la joue de la petite fille qui buvait goulûment et fit la bise à son amie.

- « Bonjour Sirius. James est déjà parti… » murmura Lily en souriant

- « Je sais. » répondit le jeune homme en faisant apparaître une chaise.

Il alla s'installer près de son filleul et l'aida à terminer ses céréales.

- « Ce n'est pas ton jour de repos aujourd'hui ? » demanda alors Lily en ôtant le biberon vide de la bouche de sa fille et la redressant contre son épaule.

- « Oui et non… » répondit simplement le jeune homme en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

- « Comment ça oui et non ? »

- « Ca dépend de la personne à qui je parle ! » murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux

Il regarda un moment la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air curieux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Sirius se leva alors, pris Harry dans ses bras et le fit descendre de sa chaise haute.

- « Tu vas jouer gentiment dans le salon mon grand ? » demanda-t-il au petit garçon qui disparut de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Puis, Sirius se retourna vers Lily et se réinstalla tranquillement.

- « J'ai besoin de te parler » commença-t-il alors

- « Je t'écoute… » murmura-t-elle en le regardant de son regard bienveillant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Avant tout, il faut que tu me promettes que si tu vois Océane aujourd'hui, tu ne lui dises pas que tu m'as vu. Je lui ai dit que je travaillais aujourd'hui »

- « Tu lui as menti ?! »

- « Oui »

Il remarqua alors que la jeune femme le regardait d'un air sévère.

- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! » lança-t-il alors d'un air amusé

- « Vraiment ?! » demanda-t-elle d'un air sceptique

- « Bien sur. Je l'aime, Lily… »

- « Alors explique ! » demanda la jeune femme d'un air nettement plus curieux désormais, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Elle fit apparaître le petit couffin de Syrielle et y déposa délicatement sa fille avant de se réinstaller près de lui.

- « Voilà, ces derniers temps, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à la vie que j'avais et tout ça… » continua Sirius

- « Avoir un enfant ça remet beaucoup de chose en question, pas vrai ? » s'amusa Lily

- « Exactement » approuva Sirius.

Il but alors une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de reprendre.

- « Je me suis rendu compte que ma vie était vraiment géniale, que j'avais une fille adorable et une femme merveilleuse dans ma vie… Et j'ai envie de le crier sur les toits »

- « Vraiment ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant

- « Oui, vraiment ! » acquiesça le jeune homme.

- « Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? » demanda Lily en se rapprochant de lui.

- « Je vais demander à Océane de m'épouser »

- « Oh ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant et en frappant dans ses mains « C'est génial ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et Sirius caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme en riant doucement.

- « Je suis tellement contente ! » ajouta Lily en se détachant de lui

- « Tu crois qu'elle dira oui cette fois ? » demanda timidement le jeune homme.

- « Bien sur qu'elle dira oui ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant « Tu as tellement changé depuis ta première demande… On voit dans tes yeux que tu es fou d'elle et que tu ne l'épouses pas par obligation, elle va être folle de joie »

- « J'espère… » souffla doucement Sirius

- « Tu n'as plus peur de t'engager ? » demanda malicieusement la jeune femme

- « Honnêtement Lily… Maintenant que Lalyh est là, le mariage, c'est un peu secondaire comme engagement ! »

Il vit la jeune femme se mettre à sourire largement. Elle jeta un rapide regard à sa fille qui jouait tranquillement avec ses mains

- « Tu as prévenu beaucoup de gens ? » demanda-t-elle alors

- « Non, tu es la seule pour le moment »

- « James va être vexé… » souffla-t-elle en souriant

- « Il ne m'avait pas averti qu'il allait te demander en mariage lui non plus ! » répliqua le jeune en souriant également. « Mais ce n'est pas la question, lui aussi sera au courant avant Océane. Je voudrais lui préparer une surprise et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide… »

- « Alors dans ce cas, que me vaut l'honneur de la primeur de cette annonce… » demanda la jeune femme

- « J'ai besoin de tes conseils pour quelque chose d'autre… Je vais aller voir les parents d'Océane. »

- « Tu vas quoi ? »

- « A Noël, les parents d'Océane lui ont envoyé une lettre pour lui demander de revenir chez eux avec Lalyh et sans moi. Ils voulaient la marier. Et moi maintenant, j'ai envie de me marier avec elle. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais aller les voir, leur dire à quel point j'aime leur fille et à quel point nous formons une belle famille tous les trois et leur annoncer que très prochainement, elle ne portera plus leur nom mais le mien »

Il prit alors une grande inspiration. Il avait prononcé sa tirade très vite, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Lily le regardait d'un air grave et sérieux.

- « Je voulais ton avis avant de faire quoique se soit… Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il alors.

L'avis de la jeune femme comptait énormément pour lui, elle était comme sa sœur, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle et en ce moment, il avait besoin de son soutien. Il voulait être sur de ne pas faire de bêtises.

- « Tu vas leur demander Océane en mariage ? » demanda Lily

- « Non. Je vais juste leur annoncer que je vais faire ma demande. Je me marierais avec Océane, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non ! Mais si le fait que je me marie avec elle, participe aussi à leur faire accepter la situation et qu'ils arrêtent de rejeter leur fille, je me dis que ça ne peut être qu'un plus »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire et Sirius se sentit tout de suite mieux.

- « J'aime t'entendre dire ça ! Tu es vraiment sur de toi, tu y as vraiment réfléchit, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis heureuse pour toi et Océane » murmura Lily

- « Ca veut dire que tu trouves que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que j'aille voir mes futurs beaux-parents ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Exactement, je pense que de toute façon, ça ne pourra pas envenimer les choses… »

- « Merci Lilynette ! » déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il alla déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie qui se mit à rire doucement.

- « Souhaite moi bonne chance alors ! » souffla-t-il

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Je vais y aller tout de suite ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oui, j'y vais maintenant ! C'est pour ça que si tu vois Océane, tu ne dois rien lui dire ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. Si ça se passe mal, je ne lui en parlerais pas. » répondit-il en se levant.

- « Par Merlin ! Tu as vraiment tout prévu ! » murmura la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

- « Oui » constata Sirius

- « Bonne chance alors ! » souffla Lily en posant un baiser sur sa joue « Repasse me voir pour me dire comment ça c'est passé ! »

- « Bien sur Lilynette ! » répondit-il en quittant la pièce sous le regard attendri de son ami.

Il sortit alors de la maison, et transplana sans plus de cérémonie.

Il arriva devant une grande maison. Elle était située au milieu de nulle part, sur le haut d'une petite butte. Sirius vérifia l'adresse, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il était arrivé à la bonne destination. Il prit une grande inspiration et tira sur la chaînette de la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit alors à moitié et un petit elfe passa la tête par l'embrasure.

- « Oui ? » demanda-t-il

- « Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, je souhaiterais rencontrer monsieur et madame Daquaria » annonça calmement le jeune homme à la créature.

- « Mon maître et ma maîtresse savent que vous deviez venir ? » demanda suspicieusement l'elfe.

- « Non, mais je voudrais les voir tout de même. »

A la grande surprise de Sirius, l'elfe referma la porte. Le jeune homme attendit un petit moment pour voir si l'elfe comptait lui ouvrir de nouveau, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il entreprit de sonner encore une fois. Il venait de refermer sa main sur la chaînette quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec un homme assez grand à l'allure autoritaire. Il avait les cheveux et une barbe poivre et sel. Il avait l'air extrêmement sévère et se mit à scruter Sirius de bas en haut avec un air de dédain.

- « Monsieur Daquaria ? » demanda-t-il poliment « Enchanté, je suis… »

- « Je sais qui vous êtes ! » le coupa l'homme en grognant.

Comprenant que le ton était lancé et bien résolu à ne pas se laisser intimidé, Sirius endossa immédiatement son masque d'impassibilité que ses longues années d'enfance rude lui avaient forgé.

- « Je suis venue vous parler de votre fille » lança-t-il d'un air grave.

Sans prononcer un mot, Léopoldus Daquaria le laissa entrer dans sa demeure. Sirius ôta son manteau qu'il tendit négligemment à l'elfe et suivit le père de son amoureuse à travers la maison. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui s'apparentait à un bureau. Sirius s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui désignait le maître des lieux, tandis que ce dernier allait se poster près de la fenêtre. Ils furent rejoint quelques instant plus tard par une femme aussi blonde qu'Océane, et dont les yeux, bien qu'entourés de rides étaient aussi bleu que ceux de la jeune fille.

- « Monsieur Black est venu nous parler d'Océane » indiqua Léopoldus à sa femme qui se mit alors à fixer Sirius d'un air sévère.

- « Oh ! Vous êtes venu nous dire que vous en aviez assez de notre fille et que vous comptiez vous mettre à la recherche d'une autre petite sotte à engrosser ? » demanda méchamment Flumena.

- « Océane s'est déshonorée en se compromettant avec vous ! Mon enfant est une fille-mère ! Quelle honte ! » ajouta Léopldus d'un ton sec.

- « Je ne vous permet pas de parler d'elle comme cela » le prévint Sirius d'une voix sèche en se redressant dans son fauteuil, et en croisant ses mains.

- « Je suis son père ! De quel droit m'interdisez vous quoique ce soit ?! » s'indigna le père Océane

- « Je suis le père de sa fille, je vit avec elle et je l'aime. J'estime avoir le droit et même le devoir de la défendre, même de son père » répondit calmement.

Il vit l'homme se crisper violemment.

- « Surtout quand que je constate que vous n'aimez pas votre fille, et que vous ne l'avez sans doute jamais aimé ! » asséna Sirius d'un ton sec.

- « Comment osez vous ?! » hurla Léopoldus en se redressant alors.

Sirius l'observa un moment, il était rouge de rage, crispait les poings et lui jetait des regards monstrueux.

- « De quel droit venez vous dans ma propre maison remettre en cause l'amour que je porte à mon enfant ?! »

- « Il me semble que des parents dignes de se nom aiment leur fille et ce quelque soient ses choix ! Ils ne cherchent pas à la marier contre sa volonté au premier prétendant venu sous prétexte qu'il faut préserver l' ''honneur'' de la famille ! Vous n'avez jamais vraiment chercher à savoir ce que pouvait ressentir Océane, ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie ! » lança Sirius avec colère.

- « Et vous, vous avez peut-être la prétention de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elle ?! » demanda Flumena qui était devenue blême sous le coup de la colère.

- « Je fais de mon mieux, et voyez vous, c'est avec moi qu'elle a choisit de rester, pas vous ! »

- « Je ne vous ait pas inviter à entrer pour que vous vous montriez irrespectueux, jeune blanc bec ! » cria son mari.

- « Excusez moi, mais il me semble que de nous deux, c'est vous qui vous êtes montrez le plus irrespectueux ! » souffla Sirius.

Le jeune homme vit alors le père d'Océane devenir rouge de colère, près à exploser et pourtant, il ne lui avait pas encore fait part de la raison de sa visite. Il se redressa alors dans son fauteuil et le regarda d'un air grave. C'était mal parti pour une discussion calme et posée, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démonter. Il se racla un peu la gorge et ignorant le regard outré de ses possibles futurs beaux-parents, il se lança.

- « Monsieur Daquaria, madame, je ne suis pas venu ici pour provoquer un scandale. Ma motivation est toute autre et c'est important, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais de bien vouloir m'écouter » lança-t-il d'une voix plus calme

- « Je ne suis pas sur d'être disposé à écouter un jeune présomptueux qui s'amuse à faire des enfants à des jeunes femmes et à ne pas les épouser ! » cracha avec haine le père d'Océane.

- « Vous savez comment on devrait traiter les personnes comme vous ? » demanda rageusement son épouse.

- « Je ne tiens pas à le savoir et je vous en prie, écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire… » continua Sirius

- « Et pourquoi devrions nous vous faire cette faveur alors que vous avez terni l'honneur de cette famille ? » hurla Léopoldus

- « Parce que je compte épouser votre fille ! » annonça alors Sirius sans douceur, renonçant à le leur apprendre avec tact et diplomatie.

La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe. Les époux Daquaria le fixèrent alors, les yeux exorbités et perdirent toute la couleur de leurs joues. Sirius esquissa un faible sourire. Ils étaient figés, comme stupéfixiés.

- « Je vais lui faire ma demanda très prochainement » souffla Sirius

- « Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas encore sur ? » demanda Flumena d'une petite voix

- « Non, je ne le lui ai pas encore demandé, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elle accepte » répondit Sirius de tout son sérieux.

- « Vous êtes venu me demander sa main ? » demanda d'une voix mauvaise Léopoldus

- « Non » répondit calmement Sirius « Je l'épouserais avec ou sans votre permission. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à elle et à notre fille, je veux que notre union soit officielle désormais »

- « Dans ce cas que faites vous ici ? » hurla Léopoldus, visiblement peu disposé à faciliter les choses.

- « Dans votre dernière lettre, vous disiez que vous accepteriez de revoir Océane si elle acceptait de revenir chez vous et de se marier… Elle va sans doute, enfin je l'espère de tout cœur, se marier avec moi. Si cela vous dispose à la revoir et à renouer vos liens avec elle, j'en serais vraiment ravi. Je sais trop ce que c'est que d'être rejeté par sa famille, je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse cela. Je l'aime trop pour la voir souffrir. »

Léoplodus le regarda alors d'un air mauvais et serra les poings.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un jeune prétentieux et arrogant ! Océane à déshonoré notre famille en se compromettant avec vous ! Si elle se mariait à un bon parti, peut-être que j'accepterais de la revoir, mais vous êtes bien loin de l'idée que je me fais d'un bon parti ! Vous avez été renié vous aussi par votre famille qui compte parmi les plus influentes du monde sorcier… »

- « Une famille de mangemort, baignée dans la magie noire ?! » s'indigna Sirius en se levant « C'est une vie comme cela que vous voulez pour votre fille ?! »

Il fixa le père d'Océane d'un air mauvais.

- « Je comprends maintenant parfaitement pourquoi elle a préféré vous fuir ! »

- « Hors de ma maison ! » hurla alors Léopoldus en désignant de son doigt la porte d'entrée.

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

Mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers la mère d'Océane qui était très pâle et bouleversée.

- « Votre fille va se marier avec l'homme dont elle a eu un enfant par amour… Ne pensez vous pas que c'est le meilleur choix pour elle ? Réfléchissez-y… » souffla-t-il à son encontre.

Elle semblait plus ouverte à la discussion…

- « DEHORS ! »

Ne se faisant pas plus prier, Sirius sortit sans leur adresser le moindre regard et fit quelques pas avant de soupirer violemment. Cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme il l'avait voulu et cela lui faisait de la peine. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la maison austère qu'il venait de quitter avant de transplaner pour mettre Lily au courant de cette désastreuse entrevue, dont il ne mettrais pas Océane au courant.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

Note : Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux très gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissé et qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ! Merci tout de même à vous tous !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante sept : Epouse moi**

_« Epouse-moi  
Laissons nos cœurs suivre nos rêves  
Laissons nos corps suivre nos lèvres  
Et le destin suivre nos pas.  
Epouse-moi... épouse-moi...  
(…)_

_Epouse-moi,  
Deviens ma joie, deviens mes peines  
Accorde-moi, le bonheur de te voir sourire  
Le bonheur de t'entendre dire  
Ces mots qui déchirent ma voix  
Epouse-moi... Epouse-moi... »_

_Karen Chéryl_

Océane éteignit l'eau de la douche et en sortit. Elle s'enveloppa dans une immense et moelleuse serviette de bain. Se saisissant de sa baguette, elle sécha ses cheveux. Merlin que cela lui faisait du bien de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude après la longue promenade qu'elle avait fait avec Lalyh dans l'après midi. Dès qu'elle était rentrée, elle avait à peine embrassé Sirius et s'était précipité dans la salle de bain. Elle s'observa un moment dans le miroir en souriant, mais se figea aussitôt. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire quoi. Elle s'observa mieux quand soudain, cela lui sauta aux yeux. Sa bague, qu'elle portait continuellement en pendentif avait disparut.

- « Oh non ! » s'écria-t-elle paniquée.

C'était la bague que Sirius lui avait offert, elle y tenait énormément. Affolée, elle se rua vers la baignoire et en inspecta le fond, sans trouver aucune trace du bijou. La jeune femme invoqua très fort Merlin en espérant que la bague ne soit pas tombée dans le siphon.

- « Accio bague » souffla-t-elle en pointant le siphon de sa baguette, mais rien ne vint.

Elle se redressa alors et observa partout autour d'elle. Elle était forcément quelque part ! Son cœur se serra. Il fallait absolument qu'elle la retrouve. Soudain, une affreuse pensée l'envahit. Et si elle l'avait perdue lors de sa promenade avec Lalyh. Comment savoir ? Elle pensa alors que Sirius aurait peut-être remarqué si elle portait le pendentif en rentrant. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, elle sortit de la salle de bain.

- « SIRIUS ! »

Son cri résonna dans la maison, mais personne ne lui répondit.

- « SIRIUS ! » continua-t-elle de plus belle.

Elle descendit alors les escaliers en tenant fermement sa serviette pour l'empêcher de tomber. Mais la maison semblait déserte. La jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter.

- « Sirius ?! » demanda-t-elle plus bas. « Lalyh… »

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé, passablement surprise. Ils étaient pourtant là tous les deux avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Par Merlin, mais elle égarait tout aujourd'hui ! Son regard se posa alors sur la petite table basse du salon et elle aperçut un paquet et un petit mot. Elle le prit et le lu.

« _Rejoins nous à la Licorne. Bisous._

_Sirius et Lalyh »_

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi Sirius lui donnait rendez-vous dans ce restaurant si chic ? Elle ouvrit alors le paquet et en sortit une robe somptueuse, d'un bleu magnifique. Elle la regarda un moment avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Elle pensait à sa bague. Elle était tellement énervée de l'avoir égarée. Mais Sirius devait l'attendre. Elle secoua la tête. De toute façon, si elle était perdue, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Cela l'attristait vraiment beaucoup, mais c'était ainsi. Et si elle l'avait simplement égarée dans la maison, elle la retrouverait plus tard avec l'aide de Sirius. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre et se changea. Elle s'observa dans le grand miroir de son armoire. Elle était très jolie, mais l'absence de sa bague lui sautait tellement aux yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. La soirée ne s'annonçait pas très gaie. Elle récupéra son châle et quitta la maison. Après avoir inspecté minutieusement pendant de longues minutes le perron de la maison, dans l'espoir fou de retrouver son bijou, elle se décida enfin à transplaner jusqu'au restaurant « La Licorne », situé à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle entra dans l'établissement. Sirius était là, assis à une petite table ronde placée près de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de lui, il se leva pour l'accueillir. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il était très élégant et très séduisant, vraiment sur son trente et un. Sur la table se trouvait le petit transat de Lalyh dans lequel cette dernière jouait avec un hochet. Elle était adorable dans sa petite robe rose pâle. Océane s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir perdue sa bague. Sirius lui avait préparé une merveilleuse surprise et la seule chose dont elle était capable, c'était de lui annoncer que l'un des rares cadeaux vraiment important qu'il lui avait fait avait disparut.

- « Bonsoir » souffla-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Bonsoir » répondit-elle tout doucement « C'est très joli ici… C'est en quel honneur ? »

- « J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour te faire des surprises ? »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire en faisant non de la tête. Elle alla alors s'asseoir tranquillement à la petite table. Elle caressa un moment une des petites mains de sa fille en souriant doucement. En fasse d'elle, Sirius, les mains croisées et posées sous son menton la regardait avec bienveillance. La jeune femme se souvint alors qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

- « Sirius, il faut que je te dise quelque chose » commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Quoi ? »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « J'ai perdu ma bague » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle observa alors Sirius, pour guetter sa réaction.

- « Ta bague ? » demanda-t-il d'un air surpris

- « Oui, chéri, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne sais plus où elle est et pourtant je l'ai cherchée partout. Tu sais à quel point j'y tiens et… »

- « Mais quelle bague ? » la coupa Sirius d'un air de franche surprise.

Océane se figea aussitôt. Comment ça quelle bague ? Elle n'en avait qu'une ! Celle qu'il lui avait offerte, celle qui représentait tant pour elle, pour eux. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en souvenir !

- « Mais enfin Sirius ! MA bague ! Celle que tu m'as offerte l'an dernier ! » expliqua-t-elle d'un air grave.

- « Ah » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme comme si la situation n'était pas si grave que ça, comme si le fait qu'elle ait perdu sa bague n'avait aucune importance.

Cela commençait à énerver la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à lui expliquer son indignation face à son indifférence lorsque qu'elle le vit chercher dans une de ses poches et en sortir le petit anneau d'or blanc sertit de la petite pierre bleue qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis un an.

- « Cette bague là ?! » demanda-t-il d'un air faussement surpris.

Elle resta un moment interdite. C'était lui qui avait sa bague. Elle ressenti un immense soulagement, elle ne l'avait pas perdue, mais son amoureux affichait un étrange sourire et une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux. Elle l'observa un long moment, en sentant un étrange fourmillement naître dans son ventre. Elle sentait que quelque chose de spécial allait se passer. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle en était sure.

- « A quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-elle alors dans cesser de fixer son amoureux qui souriait de plus en plus.

- « Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai offert cette bague ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle simplement.

- « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là à propos du fait que tu voulais que j'attendes que je soit prêt avant de te faire ma demande » ajouta-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Océane se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de parler. Il avait l'air tellement serein alors que la jeune femme se sentait devenir fébrile au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait sa phrase. Il se mit alors à faire rouler l'anneau entre ses doigts en souriant doucement. Un léger silence s'était installé, faisant sourire le jeune homme alors que Océane sentait son cœur menacer de jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Il s'amusait à la faire languir, elle le savait. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sirius la coupa.

- « Tu sais ce que je me suis dit ce matin en me levant ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non »

- « La même chose que chaque matin depuis prêt de deux mois… Je me suis dit que j'avais de la chance »

Il se mit alors à sourire et Océane sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un court instant avant de reprendre sa course folle.

- « J'ai énormément de chance » reprit Sirius en souriant, sans cesser de la fixer de ses grands yeux pétillant « J'ai la chance que tu sois prêt de moi, j'ai de la chance que tu m'ais donné une fille, j'ai la chance que tu m'aimes et j'ai surtout l'immense chance que malgré toute la pression de tes parents tu ais tout de même choisit de faire de moi l'homme de ta vie »

La jeune femme sentit son regard s'embuer. Sirius, qui exprimait si rarement ses sentiments étaient en train de lui faire la plus belle de toutes les déclarations. Elle se sentit rougir et se mit à sourire largement. Sirius reprit.

- « Océane, je t'aime »

La jeune femme se mit à tressaillir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

- « Je t'aime tellement que j'ai parfois l'impression que je vais exploser. Je suis heureux avec toi, j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache. J'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés à essayer de te rendre heureuse et j'ai envie que tu portes le nom de notre fille ».

Océane plaqua alors une de ses mains devant sa bouche. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle sentit des larmes de plus en plus grosses se former dans le coin de ses yeux sans chercher le moins du monde à les retenir. Elle en aurait été de toute façon bien incapable. Elle observa alors Sirius se lever, se placer devant elle, poser un genou à terre et lui tendre sa petite bague.

- « Alors mon amour… » commença Sirius d'une voix légèrement tremblante qui fit sourire Océane « Veux-tu bien faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de m'épouser ? »

Océane étouffa un léger sanglot et souriant largement à travers les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues elle souffla un très doux et magique « oui ».

Sirius se mit alors à sourire largement et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et glissa l'anneau à son doigt.

- « Oui Sirius » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort « Oui je veux t'épouser »

Il se redressa alors et elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Elle sentit que le jeune homme la serrait fort contre lui. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. C'était une surprise totale. La plus belle de toutes les surprises. Elle se détacha alors de lui, il sécha d'une caresse ses joues humides, et elle plongea dans son regard plus pétillant que jamais.

- « Je t'aime tellement » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

A cet instant un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Océane se mit à sourire tout contre les lèvres de son fiancé. Connaissant Sirius, elle aurait dû se douter que pour sa demande en mariage, il avait sorti le grand jeu. Se détachant du jeune homme mais tout en restant dans ses bras, elle se retourna et aperçut, Lily et Molly en pleurs, James et Remus qui souriait largement, Kathleen qui hochait la tête, visiblement émue et Arthur qui lui adressa un petit regard chaleureux. Océane quitta alors les bras de Sirius et fit quelques pas en direction de Lily.

- « Je suis fiancée ! » lança-t-elle en arborant fièrement sa bague.

Lily se précipita alors et les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- « Je suis tellement contente pour toi » souffla Lily.

Océane se détacha alors d'elle et alla embrasser un à un tous ses amis qui la félicitèrent avant d'aller affectueusement saluer Sirius qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la petite table ronde où Lalyh jouait encore tranquillement. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

- « Papa et Maman vont se marier ma chérie » murmura-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

- « Elle le savait déjà… » chuchota alors à son oreille, Sirius qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arrivé derrière elle.

Il les enlaça toutes les deux d'un geste très tendre

-« Je lui avais demander son avis avant… » ajouta-t-il en souriant « Je n'aurais jamais prit une telle décision sans la consulter… »

Océane se mit à sourire et embrassa le front de sa fille.

- « Merci d'avoir dit oui… » souffla alors Sirius à son oreille.

Océane lui répondit d'un sourire et se tourna vers le reste de la salle où une grande table avait remplacé la petite table ronde du début. Surgit de nulle part, toute la marmaille Weasley et Potter jouait ensemble en riant. Lily, blottie dans les bras de James la regardait en souriant. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle savait que Sirius et elle seraient au moins aussi et heureux que James et Lily et cela la fit sourire et fondre de bonheur. Océane entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Sirius et le regarda en souriant. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, que ses larmes de joies se remirent à couler doucement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Elle est magnifique ! C'est la bague que tu portais en pendentif ? » demanda Kathleen en admirant la main d'Océane.

- « Oui » souffla la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

Assise toutes les trois au bout de la longue table, Océane, Lily et elle discutaient tranquillement. Autour d'elles tout le monde discutait avec animation. Les enfants s'étaient sous plus ou moins calmé. Harry dormait dans les bras de son papa qui discutait avec Sirius, et Arthur Weasley. Kathleen chercha Remus des yeux. Il semblait en grande conversation avec Molly.

- « Je trouve ça tellement romantique… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air rêveur.

- « Il est adorable » murmura Océane d'une voix rêveuse en fixant des yeux son fiancé.

Sirius souriait largement et paraissait radieux.

- « Qu'il est beau ! » ajouta-t-elle avec fierté

Lily et Kathleen ne purent que confirmer d'un hochement de tête et toutes les trois se regardèrent en souriant.

- « J'aime le voir sourire comme ça… »

- « Tu sais Océane, il n'y a que depuis qu'il est avec toi qu'il a ce sourire » murmura Lily en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie qui se mit aussitôt à rougir violemment.

- « Je suis sure que vous aurez un très beau mariage » ajouta Kathleen en souriant

- « Oh oui ! Sirius ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, je pense que la cérémonie sera spectaculaire ! » lança Lily en souriant

- « On en est pas encore là, on a même pas encore prévu de date… Mais une chose est sure, du moment qu'on est ensemble et qu'il m'aime toujours, je me fiche de me marier en comité réduit ou devant toute la Grande Bretagne »

Kathleen se mit à sourire en porta son verre d'hydromel à ses lèvres. Elle passait une excellente soirée. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir Lily et Océane, mais elle les aimait bien. Et quand Remus lui avait appris qu'ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble, elle avait été ravie. Mais elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait passer une soirée à ce point placé sous le signe du romantisme. A cet instant, Océane s'excusa et se leva pour vérifier que Lalyh dormait bien. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Sirius et tous les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- « Ils forment un beau couple » murmura Kathleen à Lily qui se mit à lui sourire.

- « Ils méritent vraiment d'être heureux tous les deux » répondit la jeune femme.

C'est alors que Remus vint s'installer sur la chaise qu'occupait Océane quelques instants plus tôt.

- « Je vais voir si James s'en sort avec Harry » souffla alors Lily.

Mais en voyant James s'occuper de son petit garçon, Kathleen comprit que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour les laisser un peu seul, Remus et elle. Elle apprécia cette gentille attention.

- « Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demanda le jeune homme en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Excellente, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien… » répondit-elle en souriant

- « En l'occurrence, l'histoire ne fait que commencer pour eux… » répliqua Remus en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de sa fiancée qui souriait, les joues toutes rouges.

Kathleen fit glisser sa main sur la nappe pour attraper celle du jeune homme qui de mit à lui sourire.

- « Il serait peut-être temps de les laisser un peu seul, en amoureux » murmura-t-elle

- « Tu as raison. Arthur et Molly sont déjà en train de rameuter leur troupe pour partir, Harry dort profondément donc James et Lily ne vont pas tarder à rentrer… On va partir »

Il se leva, la main de la jeune femme toujours dans la sienne. Ils allèrent saluer tout le monde, prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent du restaurant. Kathleen sentit alors que le jeune homme la tirait un peu plus vers lui et la cala contre son corps.

- « Quels sont vos projets pour le reste de la nuit, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il doucement tout contre son oreille.

- « J'avais prévu de passer la nuit avec mon chéri… » répondit-elle sur le même ton

- « Il en a de la chance » lança Remus avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur le bout de son nez « Si on transplanait chez toi terminer cette charmante conversation ? »

- « J'avais plutôt penser qu'on irait chez toi, pour une fois… » murmura la jeune femme d'un air presque timide.

- « Kat ! » soupira le jeune homme « Je t'ai déjà que mon studio était minable. Ce n'est pas un endroit idéal pour une agréable soirée… »

- « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de l'endroit où tu vis et puis… Même si c'est un endroit sordide, je passerais une très bonne soirée parce que je serais avec toi… » souffla la jeune femme tout contre les lèvres du jeune homme.  
Elle sentait qu'il hésitait toujours mais qu'il était sur le point de fléchir. Elle l'embrassa alors tout doucement, frôlant juste ses lèvres de siennes.

- « S'il te plait… » murmura-t-elle tout doucement.

Elle le sentit soupirer et se mit à sourire.

- « Bon d'accord… » grogna-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Super ! » lança la jeune femme en se détachant de lui.

Depuis que Remus et elle étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais été chez lui. Toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils les avaient passé chez elle. Elle était curieuse, elle voulait voir l'endroit où vivait son petit ami, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir enfin le visualiser chez lui quand il n'était pas avec elle. Elle sentait alors qu'il la saisissait par la taille et transplana avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée d'un vieil immeuble dans une ruelle assez mal éclairée, située en retrait du Chemin de Traverse. Kathleen sentit que Remus la serrait encore un peu plus contre lui et sans prononcé un mot, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte. Remus sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Kathleen se mit à observer tout autour d'elle. Le studio était vraiment petit et miteux. Mais il portait la marque de Remus, son odeur, ses affaires… Rien que pour cela il était tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

- « Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ! » souffla-t-il d'un air las en s'approchant d'un bureau.

- « Tu exagères… Bien sur ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais du moment que je suis avec toi, je suis bien… » murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

Elle s'éloigna alors pour aller faire un tour dans la toute petite cuisine et revint dans la pièce principale. Elle aperçut alors Remus qui refermait à clé un des tiroirs de son bureau et placer la clé bien profondément dans sa poche.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu caches là dedans ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé

Elle fut surprise de voir le jeune homme sursauter et la regarder avec un air surpris.

- « Rien ! » répondit-il précipitamment « Tu m'as fait peur… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

- « Tu as mis quoi là dedans ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant le tiroir du doigt.

- « Mon portefeuille… C'est un réflexe, je le fais à chaque fois… » murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme voulut lui demander si c'était bien vrai, mais il la bâillonna de ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il l'entraîna vers le lit où ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux. Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda en souriant doucement.

- « C'était vraiment une belle soirée… Sirius est tellement romantique » murmura-t-elle

- « Ne vas pas croire qu'il a toujours été comme ça… » lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé « Il a énormément changé depuis qu'il est avec Océane »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oh oui ! Avant qu'il ne la rencontre, c'était le play boy du groupe ! Il sortait avec des tas de filles sans aucune gêne. Il en a fait des malheureuses… »

- « Quand on voit maintenant à quel point il est amoureux d'elle, j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer comme ça… »

- « Il a vraiment beaucoup changé ! Mais pas que lui, on a tous changé. James, par exemple, passait son temps à essayer de se faire remarquer par Lily qui l'ignorait superbement et regarde maintenant la jolie petite famille qu'ils ont… »

- « Et toi, tu étais comment à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

- « Un garçon sérieux et solitaire » répondit le jeune homme en caressant doucement sa joue. « Et comme tu vois, même si je suis toujours sérieux, je suis nettement moins solitaire ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et se glissa tendrement entre ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Kathleen mis un petit moment à se souvenir où elle était. Mais la main de Remus posée sur son dos lui remis rapidement les idées en place. Elle s'étira doucement et se retourna. Le jeune homme dormait tranquillement, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa en tailleur pour mieux le voir et, se leva pour ne pas troubler son sommeil. Elle enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva un paquet de biscuit qu'elle se mit à grignoter pour calmer les appels désespérés de son estomac. Elle revint rapidement dans la pièce principale et s'installa sur une chaise d'où elle l'observa dormir. Elle le trouva beau et se mit à sourire. Il avait toujours l'air si posé et si protecteur quand il était réveillé. Là qu'il dormait, il avait l'air plus fragile et moins sur ses gardes. Remus était un garçon secret, elle le savait. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui, mais Kathleen était curieuse. Elle espérait vivement qu'un jour, il se dévoilerait un peu plus…

Une idée lui vint alors en tête. Se levant sans faire de bruit, elle ramassa la robe de sorcier de Remus qui traînait sur le sol, fouilla dans ses poches et y récupéra la clé du tiroir du bureau. Elle la regarda un moment. Elle hésitait. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était mal, très mal, mais elle était curieuse. Jetant un dernier regard à Remus pour s'assurer qu'il dormait profondément, elle s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit le tiroir. Elle voulait être sure que Remus ne lui avait pas mentit avec son histoire de portefeuille… Précautionneusement, pour faire le moins de bruit possible, elle fit coulisser le tiroir. Elle ne cessait de regarder Remus pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours et se plongea alors dans le contenu du tiroir. Il était presque vide, elle en fut surprise. Le portefeuille de Remus y était bien, mais ce n'était pas le seul objet. Cela ressemblait à un petit carnet. Elle tendit la main pour s'en saisir et fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un calendrier. Un simple calendrier, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, rien de bien intéressant. Elle le reposa bien à sa place et referma le tiroir, soulagée qu'il ne lui ait pas mentit. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir douter de lui, mais il était tellement discret qu'elle en était venue à se demander s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Contente de voir que cela ne semblait pas le cas, elle replaça consciencieusement la clé dans la poche où elle l'avait trouvée. Remus dormait toujours. N'ayant pas le cœur de le réveiller, elle rejoignit la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche sans plus de cérémonie. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette de toilette et se posta devant le miroir. D'un sort, elle sécha et démêla ses cheveux. Son regard se posa alors sur un tube de crème posée en évidence sur le lavabo. C'était une crème contre les brûlures et elle était bien entamée. Elle sentit alors deux bras se glisser contre sa taille et l'encercler.

- « Bonjour… » souffla Remus tout contre son oreille

- « Bonjour, tu dormais bien, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller… »

- « Tu as bien fait »

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers lui, le tube de crème toujours dans la main.

- « Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-elle en lui agitant le tube devant les yeux.

Remus eut l'air surpris et lui prit la crème des mains.

- « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je me suis brûlé… en préparant une potion, rien de grave »

- « Fait voir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet

Le jeune homme lui présenta alors ses paumes de main, largement ouverte, et Kathleen ne pu s'empêcher de frémir. Elle étaient entièrement brûlées, uniformément et profondément brûlées.

- « Tu es allé voir un médicomage pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle en effleurant les paumes de ses doigts

- « Ce n'est pas la peine, je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! »

- « Mais tu as vu à quel point tu es brûlé ! Tu as prit le chaudron à pleines mains ou quoi ? »

Son histoire ne tenait pas la route ! Pour être autant brûlé, il aurait fallut qu'il tienne volontairement et très longtemps quelque chose de brûlant. Il n'était tout de même pas si stupide !

- « Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Kat, ce n'est rien du tout ! » murmura alors Remus en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme tenta un moment de résister à cette délicieuse étreinte pour s'assurer qu'il se soignait correctement et insister pour qu'il consulte un médecin, mais Remus fut le plus convaincant, et sans résister plus que ça, elle se laisser entraîner de nouveau sur son lit moelleux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James releva la tête au moment où il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Il se mit à sourire pour accueillir la tête de Lily, encore un peu endormie de la petite sieste qu'elle avait faite, qui ne manquerait d'apparaître alors pour lui demander si tout allait comme il voulait. Mais, il fut surpris de ne voir personne. Intrigué il se leva alors et aperçut Harry qui s'accrochait à la porte, l'air un peu coupable.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » demanda-t-il en contournant son bureau pour s'approcher de son fils et s'accroupir pour ce mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Fini mon dodo ! » déclara le petit garçon en lâchant la porte pour venir se blottir dans les bras de son papa.

- « Où est Maman ? » demanda alors James en le prenant dans ses bras et en se redressant.

- « Acore dodo ! » répondit le petit garçon en souriant.

James regarda un moment son fils d'un air surpris.

- « Tu veux dire, que tu t'es réveillé de ta sieste, que tu es sortit de ton lit et que tu as descendu les escaliers tout seul pour venir me voir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère, en essayant le plus possible de cacher sa fierté de voir son fils si débrouillard pour son âge.

- « Vi » murmura le petit garçon en baissant les yeux.

- « Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de descendre les escaliers tout seul ! C'est dangereux, tu peux te faire très mal ! » le gronda-t-il alors

Les lèvres du petit garçon se mirent alors à trembler et ses yeux se firent brillants. S'en fut trop pour James.

- « Tu ne le feras plus, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce

Harry hocha sa petite tête d'un air triste.

- « C'est bon alors… Ne fait pas cette tête là bonhomme ! » murmura alors James en posant un baiser sur la joue de son fils qui se mit alors à sourire.

Le jeune homme sortit alors de son bureau et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il était près de quatre heure, il avait un petit creux.

- « On goûte ? » demanda-t-il à Harry qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Il l'installa alors dans sa chaise haute et récupéra du pain et un grand pot de pâte à tartiner. Il prépara une petite tartine pour le petit garçon qui mordit dedans avec gourmandise tandis qu'il se préparait à lui-même une copieuse part. Ils mangèrent un long moment, en riant. James s'amusait de voir le visage de son fils se recouvrir de chocolat, ses petits yeux verts brillaient de joie, il était tellement adorable que le jeune homme se sentit immensément fier de lui. Une fois le goûter terminer, James emmena son fils dans la salle de bain pour le débarbouiller à grand renfort de rire et de cri de joie. Puis craignant de réveiller Lily et Syrielle qui dormait toujours, il l'habilla chaudement, lui mis un bonnet et ses petites moufles, enfila son manteau et tous les deux sortirent dehors.

James le laissa courir dans le jardin. Ici et là, quelques flaques de neiges subsistaient et c'est dans une d'entre elles que Harry choisit de se laisser tomber, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un petit bonhomme de neige à côté de son fils qui s'amusa grandement à le détruire en le piétinant. Puis James attira d'un _accio_ un vif d'or qu'il gardait dans son bureau. Il l'ensorcela pour qu'il n'aille pas trop vite et qu'il n'aille pas trop haut. Puis il le lâcha dans le jardin. Harry se mit à courir derrière lui en riant pour tenter de l'attraper. James s'installa sur une souche d'arbre et le regarda en souriant.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et il se retourna. C'était Sirius.

- « C'est comme ça que tu travaille sur le dossier Riesz ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé en s'installant près de lui

- « J'ai été interrompu par une urgence… » répondit James en souriant

- « C'est-à-dire… ? »

- « Mon fils voulait jouer ! »

Sirius se mit alors à rire doucement et fit un petit signe de la main à son filleul qui se précipita vers lui.

- « Tonton ! »

- « Coucou ma petite crevette ! Tu t'entraînes à devenir attrapeur ? »

Le petit garçon se mit alors à sourire et à tirer sur la manche de son papa.

- « Zoue avec moi ! » demanda-t-il en hochant la tête.

- « D'accord » répondit James en se levant.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un jeu à faire avec son fils. Sirius qui s'était levé également scrutait le jardin à la recherche d'une idée quand soudain, il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- « J'ai trouvé ! » se contenta-t-il de dire en faisant quelques pas.

Curieux, James prit la main de Harry et le suivit. Il fut étonné de le voir s'approcher de la piscine, vide à cette époque de l'année.

- « Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu…. »

- « Laisse moi deux minutes, et tu vas comprendre ! » répondit ce dernier

Puis brandissant sa baguette, il murmura un sort qui remplit immédiatement d'eau. Puis il jeta un sort gelant et attendit un petit moment. Il posa alors un pied dessus. James retint alors fermement la main de Harry car il sentait que le petit garçon mourrait d'envie d'imiter son parrain. Le jeune homme observa alors son ami s'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la surface gelée et sauter violemment. Manquant de glisser et de chuter, Sirius se dépêcha de quitter cette toute nouvelle patinoire.

- « C'est bon ! » déclara-t-il en souriant.

James entraîna alors Harry à un de bout de la piscine-patinoire, alors que Sirius se postait à l'autre bout. James s'accroupit alors et força Harry à se retourner pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- « Ecoute moi bien. Je ne veux pas te voir debout là-dessus ! Tu pourrais te faire de gros dodos. Alors tu dois rester assis ! Tu as comprit Harry ? Toujours assis ! »

Le petit garçon hocha d'un signe de tête et James déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le retourner vers la patinoire. Il l'installa assis sur le bord de la piscine.

- « Prêt ? » lança-t-il alors

- « Oui ! » répondirent Sirius et Harry en cœur.

En souriant, James poussa alors le petit dos de son fils qui se mit à glisser en ligne droite vers son parrain qui le récupéra et le fit soulever dans les airs.

Les éclats de rire de Harry retentirent dans le jardin. James et Sirius se mirent à rire également. Puis sous les cris insistant du petit garçon, ils recommencèrent.

Harry en demandait toujours plus. Alors James et Sirius le poussaient encore plus fort, et il allait encore plus vite. Il commença alors à partir de travers et à faire de vrilles. Lorsqu'il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, il se mit à rire tellement fort que James se demanda s'il n'allait pas réveiller ses deux amours de petites femmes. Sirius poussa à cet instant Harry, et perdu dans ses pensées, James manqua de peu de le laisser s'écraser sur le rebord de la piscine. Il se figea un moment en voyant la grimace de son fils qui s'était tout de même un peu cogner, mais le petit garçon préférant jouer, renonça à se plaindre et ne pleura pas au grand soulagement de son papa. Ils jouèrent encore un peu, mais après que Harry ait violemment éternué pour la troisième fois, James fut intraitable et tout ce petit monde rentrèrent s'installer bien au chaud dans la maison.

Ils venaient de s'installer près du feu avec un livre d'histoire, prêt à raconter à Harry la fabuleuse histoire de « Marcel le dragon », quand Lily arriva dans le salon, Syrielle dans les bras.

- « Tu es fou de m'avoir laisser dormir si longtemps ! » lança-t-elle à son mari et s'installant dans le canapé.

- « Si tu as dormi si longtemps, c'est que tu en avais besoin » répliqua James en réinstallant un peu mieux Harry sur ses genoux.

- « On a zoué à glisse ! » lança alors Harry à sa maman.

- « A quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que James et Sirius échangeaient un regard amusé.

- « A glisse ! » reprit le petit garçon qui entreprit dans un langage quasiment incompréhensible d'expliquer à sa maman en quoi constituait ce tout nouveau et fabuleux jeu.

Lily ne comprenait rien, mais écoutait son fils avec attention, un grand sourire aux lèvres. James était ravi de l'enthousiasme de son petit garçon et Sirius paraissait mort de rire d'entendre les explications de son filleul.

James embrassa alors le haut du crâne de son fils en remerciant Merlin de lui avoir permis d'avoir une si belle famille avec la femme qu'il aimait et ses amis prés de lui.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cinquante huit : Quand on arrive en ville**

_« Quand on arrive en ville_

_Tout le monde change de trottoir_

_On n' a pas l'air viril mais on fait peur à voir_

_(…)_

_Quand ils voient du sang, sur nos lames de rasoir_

_Ca fait comme un éclair dans le brouillard_

_Quand on arrive en ville »_

_Michel Berger/ Luc Plamondon (Starmania)_

- « Caché ! Coucou ! Caché ! Coucou ! »

Lily arrêta son mouvement pour se rendre dans la cuisine et regarda un moment la scène qui se déroulait dans son salon. Allongée sur les genoux de son papa qui était installé sur le canapé, Syrielle riait aux éclats en regardant son frère cacher de ses petites mains le visage de James qui était alors « caché », avant de replacer ses mains derrière son dos alors que James lança un joyeux « coucou ». Ils étaient adorables tous les trois, et la jeune femme se mit à sourire largement. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'air froid de la maison dans la pièce. Océane entra alors et enleva son manteau. Elle était suivie de Sirius qui portait Lalyh dans son petit sac.

- « Salut ! » lança-t-il en souriant et en déposant Lalyh dans les bras de sa marraine qui embrassa très fort la petite fille qui lui souriait.

- « Elle a encore poussé dans la nuit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en chatouillant le bout du nez de la petite fille qui éternua.

- « En tout cas, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi » grogna Sirius en se laissant tomber dans le canapé prés de Harry.

- « Les dents… » précisa Océane à Lily qui hocha alors la tête en signe de compassion.

- « Et que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite de la famille Black au grand complet ? » demanda James en redressant un peu Syrielle se sorte à ce qu'elle soit assise contre lui.

- « On voulait savoir si ça vous tenterait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ? Remus et Kat devraient nous rejoindre là-bas » expliqua Sirius en faisant faire une roulade à Harry par-dessus ces genoux.

- « Pourquoi pas ! » lança Lily « Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été me promené ! Et puis ça fera prendre l'air à bébé ! »

- « Et toi James ? Ce te tente ? » demanda Sirius à son ami

- « Beaucoup oui, mais je vais rester là quand même » répondit-il

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Océane alors que Lily lui redonnait sa fille.

- « Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour s'occuper de Harry. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne traîne pas dehors… Avec tous ces mangemorts en liberté »

Lily soupira violemment. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son fils cloîtré dans leur maison.

- « Il est vraiment obligé de resté enfermé ?! » demanda Sirius d'un air grave

- « Il est plus en sécurité »

- « Oui, mais il y aura Remus, Océane, Lily, toi et moi. On sait tous à quel point il est menacé et on sera tous sur nos gardes, tu crois que ce ne sera pas suffisant ? » continua le jeune homme

Lily vit alors son mari se retourner vers elle.

- « Tu en penses quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave

- « Que ça lui ferait du bien d'être un peu en dehors de la maison, et en plus il faut qu'on lui achète des vêtements neufs, tout commence à être trop petit et on ne pourra pas le faire s'il n'est pas là. Mais si tu penses que c'est trop dangereux… » murmura-t-elle doucement.

James se mit alors à réfléchir un petit moment tout en fixant leur fils d'un air grave avant de donner sa réponse.

- « On sera cinq avec lui… Ca devrait pouvoir être jouable »

- « Génial ! » s'exclama alors Sirius en levant du canapé, Harry dans les bras. « On va s'habiller ma petite crevette ! » continua-t-il en l'entraînant vers l'entrée où étaient rangés les manteaux.

Lily s'approcha de son mari, glissa les deux mains sur son torse et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- « Tu es sur que ça va aller ? » chuchota-t-elle tout doucement

- « Oui, on est avec lui, et on ne restera pas très longtemps » répondit le jeune homme.

Lily se mit alors à sourire et se tourna vers Océane qui semblait ravie.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie

- « On aimerait bien prendre rendez vous avec un mage pour pouvoir discuter d'une date pour le mariage » répondit Océane alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée.

Lily se mit à sourire largement hocha la tête. Elle était vraiment ravie pour ses amis, ils allaient se marier, ils allaient apporter un peu de joie dans ses temps sombres.

- « A y est ! » s'écria alors Harry qui était chaudement vêtu de la tête au pied grâce au bon soin de son parrain.

- « On y va ? » demanda alors Sirius.

James, Lily et Océane échangèrent un regard amusé et les rejoignirent. Une fois tout le monde convenablement vêtu pour sortir, ils quittèrent la maison, Syrielle serrée contre le corps de sa maman et Harry dans les bras de son papa. Tous transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où ils retrouvèrent rapidement Remus et Kathleen qui les attendaient devant la poste.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança Remus en s'approchant d'eux et en prenant Syrielle des bras de sa maman.

Lily le regarda en souriant caresser la petite tête de sa filleule sous le regarde attendri de Kathleen.

- « Et si on ne restait pas trop dehors ? » demanda Océane en serrant un peu plus Lalyh contre elle « Il fait froid »

Tout le monde accepta et ils commencèrent par aller prendre une boisson chaude aux « Trois Balais » pour se réchauffer avant de commencer à naviguer dans la ville. Océane et Sirius faussèrent un instant compagnie à leur amis pour se rendre chez un mage marieur pour avoir des renseignements. Lily et Kathleen en profitèrent alors pour attirer les garçons dans un des nombreux magasins de vêtements du village. Bien qu'un peu ronchonnant, ils les suivirent sans trop discuter. Lily entreprit alors de trouver des vêtements à Harry ce qui n'était pas facile car le petit garçon ne voulait pas tenir en place. Heureusement Kathleen était là pour l'aider et finalement, elles purent laisser Harry en paix et se mettre à la recherche de vêtements pour elle. Installés dans un coin de la boutique, Remus et James jouaient avec les enfants.

Lily regardait d'un air sceptique une paire de jeans quand la voix d'Océane lui lança

- « Ils t'iront très bien ! Tu devrais les prendre ! »

- « Déjà de retour ? » demanda Lily en souriant

- « Oui, on a un peu parler avec le mage. Il a l'air très bien, mais Sirius veut qu'on en voit d'autre avant de se décider » répliqua la jeune femme en prenant un pantalon pour mieux le regarder.

- « Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les trois comme ça ? » demanda alors Kathleen d'une voix amusée en désignant le fond du magasin où James, Sirius et Remus jouaient avec les enfants.

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire doucement.

- « Je suis sure qu'ils sont en train de se dire qu'on leur fait faire n'importe quoi ! » murmura Océane

- « Je pense que si quelqu'un qu'on a connu à Poudlard arrivait maintenant, il aurait du mal à en croire ses yeux… Les Maraudeurs en train de pouponner ! »

Les trois jeunes femmes se sourirent largement et continuèrent un moment leur recherche de vêtements avant d'aller finalement payer leur dû. Les garçons vinrent alors les rejoindre.

- « C'est bon ? On peut partir maintenant ? » demanda Sirius en grimaçant tandis qu'il prenait le sac que Océane lui tendait

- « Oui, on a finit ! »

- « Très bien, maintenant, c'est à notre tour de vous emmener dans notre magasin préféré ! » décréta James en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- « Oh non… » soupira Lily

- « Et si mon cœur, tu n'échapperas pas à la boutique de Quidditch cette fois… » souffla James contre son oreille.

La jeune femme lui fit un maigre sourire. Ce n'était que justice après tout. Tout ce petit monde sortit alors du magasin de vêtement et prirent la direction du magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch. Ils n'avaient pas marché deux minutes qu'un hurlement terrifiant se fit entendre. Lily sursauta et fixa James. Le jeune homme regardait tout autour de lui d'un air inquiet en serrant très fort Harry contre lui. Sirius se dirigea alors vers la source du cri et arrêta un jeune sorcier qui venait en courant dans sa direction.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en lui empoignant le bras

- « Des mangemorts ! Ils attaquent ! »

Lily sentit immédiatement son cœur se serrer. Par quelle malédiction son fils se trouvait encore une fois exposé au danger ? Et pas seulement Harry, Syrielle et Lalyh également !

Elle sentit alors la main de James la caler contre lui d'un geste protecteur tandis que Sirius revenait vers eux.

- « Apparemment, il sont cinq ou six. Ils auraient attaqués les « Trois Balais » mais ils viennent par ici ! »

- « Par Merlin ! Il faut s'en aller ! » s'exclama alors Kathleen qui paraissait blême.

- « On ne peut pas les laisser agir sans rien faire ! » lança alors James

Lily lui jeta alors un regard désespéré.

- « NON ! » s'écria-t-elle « Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir les affronter ?! »

- « On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! » répondit James en posant une de sa main sur sa joue

- « James… » supplia la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien

- « Je suis désolé… » souffla-t-il en se redressant

- « Il faut les mettre à l'abri ! » lança Sirius à son meilleur ami

- « Et il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! » renchérit Remus qui tenait toujours Syrielle contre lui

Les trois garçons échangèrent alors un regard grave, ils semblaient avoir eu tous les trois la même idée.

- « Honeydukes ! » lança alors James en prenant la main de Lily

La jeune femme se laissa alors entraîner dans une course folle à travers les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Derrière elle, Sirius entraînait Océane tandis que Remus courait aux côtés de Kathleen qui semblait tout aussi inquiète qu'elle.

- « Où on va ? » cria Lily à son mari

- « Tu va comprendre ! » lui répondit-il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la boutique de sucrerie Honeydukes qui se vidait. Les clients et les propriétaires qui avaient été mis au courant de l'attaque s'enfuyaient sans demander leur reste. Contre toute attente, James l'entraîna à l'intérieur. La boutique était désormais déserte. Le jeune homme lâcha sa main et se précipita derrière le comptoir et ouvrit la porte de l'arrière boutique, Harry toujours fermement maintenu contre lui.

- « Viens ! » lui lança-t-il en lui tendant

Lily le rejoignit rapidement imitée par le reste de ses amis.

- « Ecoute moi… » commença James en plaçant Harry dans ses bras « Vous allez descendre les escaliers, tout en bas, il y a une trappe qui semble condamnée. Tu vas l'ouvrir, il y a un passage secret. Vous allez le prendre, il conduit jusqu'à Poudlard. Il arrive derrière la sorcière borgne. Tu te souviens où elle est ? »

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Une fois là bas, vous serez en sécurité et vous préviendrez le professeur Dumbledore » continua James

- « Et toi ? » demanda la jeune femme dans une tentative désespérée de convaincre son mari de ne pas partir se battre contre les mangemorts.

James ne répondit pas, il la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Ne reviens pas sur tes pas ! Reste là-bas avec les enfants, ils ont besoin de toi »

- « Mais chéri… »

- « Ne reviens pas ! » insista-t-il, visiblement très inquiet

Lily hocha la tête douloureusement. James la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- « Sois prudent, je t'aime » souffla-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait Harry.

Puis elle le regarda revenir en arrière, prendre Syrielle des bras de Remus, l'embrasser et la poser dans les bras de Kathleen.

- « Je te la confie » murmura-t-il en l'incitant à s'approcher de sa femme tandis que Sirius posait un baiser sur le front d'Océane qui tenait fermement Lalyh.

- « Allez-y ! » lança alors le jeune homme.

Après un dernier regard à son mari, Lily pénétra dans l'arrière boutique, suivie par les deux jeunes femmes.

- « Papa ! » hurla alors Harry en regardant son père éloigné en courant, accompagné de Remus et Sirius, baguettes brandies.

- « Chut mon ange » souffla la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de trouver la trappe qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

Elle laissa passer Océane et Kathleen avant de s'y glisser à son tour et de refermer précautionneusement la trappe. Elle prit alors la tête du petit groupe dans le tunnel sombre et étroit. Harry s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces à elle tellement il était terrifié.

- « Mais comment connaissent-ils se chemin ? » demanda Kathleen qui protégeait la petite tête de Syrielle de son bras.

- « Les Maraudeurs connaissent tous les passages secrets qui permettent de sortir de Poudlard » répondit Lily en se baissant pour éviter une stalactite.

- « Mais dans ce cas, si Peter est parmi les mangemorts qui attaquent, il sait que… » commença Océane sans achever sa phrase.

Lily se retourna vers elle d'un air horrifié.

- « Dépêchons nous alors ! » lança-t-elle dans un souffle en serrant un peu plus fort Harry contre son cœur.

Les trois femmes pressèrent le pas et se retrouvèrent rapidement à la fin du tunnel. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, elle fit pivoter la statue de la sorcière borgne qu'elle replaça quand Océane et Kathleen furent sorties.

- « Il faut trouver le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ! » lança alors Océane en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Lily la suivit, après avoir laisser passer Kathleen devant elle pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Syrielle. Elles parcoururent le château durant plusieurs minutes avant de rejoindre la statue qui gardait le bureau de leur ancien directeur.

- « Maliss Regliss » lança Lily mais la statue ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Le mot de passe a du changer ! » grogna-t-elle en se retournant vers ses compagnes.

Kathleen regardait ce qui l'entourait avec un mélange d'admiration, de peur et d'émerveillement.

- « Puis-je vous aider mesdames ? » demanda alors derrière elle la voix cordiale du professeur Dumbledore

- « Professeur ! » lança Lily en se retournant « Par Merlin, vous êtes là ! Il y a une attaque à Pré-au-Lard ! »

- « Une attaque ? »

- « Oui, des mangemorts ! Les garçons sont restés là-bas pour essayer de les maîtriser ! » ajouta Océane d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

Le professeur donna alors le mot de passe de son bureau et invita les trois femmes à entrer. Il fit apparaître des fauteuils confortables et les y fit s'asseoir.

- « Expliquez moi » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave

- « On était à Pré-au-Lard, il y a eu un cri et on a appris que des mangemorts attaquaient. Les garçons nous on fait passé par… par un des passages secrets » expliqua Lily, consciente qu'elle venait de dévoiler un des secrets des Maraudeurs, mais l'heure était grave, James était en danger.

- « On est tout de suite venues vous prévenir ! » continua Océane en le fixant dans les yeux.

- « Je vais immédiatement faire envoyer des renforts là-bas » déclara le professeur en se levant et en disparaissant dans une pièce attenante à son bureau.

Lily soupira violemment et embrassa le front de son petit garçon, qui assis sur ses genoux, tremblait un peu.

- « Qui sont les Maraudeurs ? » demanda alors Kathleen

Océane et Lily échangèrent un regard avant de répondre.

- « C'est comme cela que se faisait appeler les garçons à Poudlard » expliqua Océane

- « Quand ils étaient quatre ? » demanda Kathleen « Remus m'a parler de Peter »

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le nom de celui qui leur avait fait tant de mal.

- « Oui » répondit Océane à sa place d'un air grave.

Le professeur Dumbledore refit alors apparition dans la pièce.

- « Cinq personnes sont en route pour Pré-au-Lard »leur annonça-t-il en prenant place près d'elles.

Son regard se posa alors sur Kathleen qui se mit à rougir et à baisser les yeux. Il faut dire que le professeur était impressionnant.

- « Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître » lança-t-il poliment

- « Non, en effet, je m'appelle Kathleen Gordon » murmura la jeune femme

- « C'est la petite amie de Remus » ajouta Océane en souriant

- « Merveilleux » répondit le professeur en souriant.

Il semblait réellement ravi pour leur ami lycanthrope et cela fit plaisir à Lily.

- « Professeur, dans combien de temps les renforts arriveront là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Lily s'inquiétait pour James. Il n'avait pas refait de mission de ce genre depuis leur attaque d'Halloween, et elle avait peur pour lui. Elle supportait mal de le savoir en train de se battre alors qu'elle-même était à l'abri. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le professeur posa son regard pénétrant sur elle et lui répondit calmement.

- « James est un brillant sorcier, tout comme Sirius et Remus, ils devraient pouvoir tenir quelques minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Et je suis certain qu'ils préfèrent vous avoir ici, en sécurité plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs. Vous allez donc rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent »

Lily le vit alors fixer Harry d'un regard bienveillant et la jeune femme soupira en posant sa tête en arrière.

- « Courage » souffla le professeur en faisant apparaître une théière et des tasses « Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre ».

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je vous aime toutes les deux » souffla Sirius après avoir déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et en se penchant pour en déposer un sur le front de sa fiancée.

- « Sois prudent Sirius, je t'aime » murmura la jeune femme en rejoignant Lily et Kathleen.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'avancer vers l'arrière boutique de Honeydukes et sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Il tenaient tellement à Lalyh et elle qu'il sentait l'inquiétude lui ronger le ventre en cet instant. Pourvu qu'elles arrivent saines et sauves à Poudlard. Il se précipita avec James et Remus à l'extérieur de la confiserie et tous les trois échangèrent un regard avant de remonter en courant l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard.

- « En pleine journée ! Ils sont complètement malades ! » lança James en accélérant le pas

- « Ils veulent créer une psychose » répondit Remus

Sirius se demanda alors comment son ami trouvait le moyen d'avoir un raisonnement logique et posé dans un tel moment. Mais il ne poussa pas plus la réflexion car un éclair vert le frôla et alla finir sa course dans un mur voisin.

- « C'est parti ! » lança-t-il à ses amis comme pour se donner du courage.

Tous les trois se plaquèrent contre le mur du magasin à l'angle de la rue où les mangemorts s'en donnait à cœur joie. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, ricochant sur les murs et frappant à l'aveuglette.

- « Tout le monde se souvient du sort du Bouclier ? » demanda Remus en retroussant ses manches

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « On fonce dans le tas ? » demanda James

- « Je pense qu'on a plutôt intérêt à tenter une attaque par ruse… » souffla Remus en penchant sa tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Mais il la remonta bien vite et un sort passa à l'endroit où se trouvait son nez quelques secondes plus tôt.

- « Jolis réflexes ! » souffla James en tapotant son épaule.

Sirius se recula alors un peu du mur et se mit à observer par quel moyen il pourrait approcher les mangemorts sans se faire repérer. Son regard se posa alors sur la gouttière qui longeait le mur.

- « Espérons que ce soit solide ! » lança-t-il en l'empoignant

- « Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Remus

- « Je tente une attaque aérienne ! » lui répondit-il en commençant à grimper sur la paroi.

Mais la gouttière était glissante et il avait du mal à prendre prise. James s'approcha alors de lui et entreprit de lui faire la courte échelle pour l'aider à monter. Prenant appui sur son ami, il fut beaucoup plus facile à Sirius atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il laissa un peu de place pour Remus qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ce dernier, l'aida encore une fois à atteindre le toit de la bâtisse avant de tendre la main à James qui se retrouva à son tour sur la corniche. Sirius se pencha alors et aida James à le rejoindre sur le toit puis tous les deux hissèrent Remus.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent alors le plus discrètement possible du bord du toit qui surplombait le lieu de l'attaque. Ils s'accroupirent pour se cacher derrière le rebord du toit et Remus jeta un discret coup d'œil.

- « Ils ont quelqu'un en otage » leur souffla-t-il alors

Sirius étouffa un juron, cela s'annonçait plus compliquer qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- « Ils sont combien finalement ? » demanda James à voix basse.

Remus se redressa à nouveau.

- « Six ! »

- « Deux chacun ! Un jeu d'enfant ! » ironisa James d'une voix grave en se redressant un peu.

- « D'ici on devrait pouvoir les stupéfixier d'ici ! » lança Sirius en essayant d'évaluer au mieux les distances.

- « Mais il ne faut pas toucher l'otage » murmura Remus

Sirius se pencha alors un peu plus et aperçut une femme d'un certain âge, maintenu fermement par un mangemort cagoulé d'assez grande taille. Elle était blanche et tremblait comme une feuille.

- « Il faut se décider maintenant ! On ne va pas rester là à les regarder ! » lança James

- « Je vise celui qui est le plus éloigné… » chuchota Sirius en observant un à un ses deux amis qui hochèrent la tête pour signaler leur accord.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme lança alors un sortilège de stupéfixion au mangemort le plus éloigné qui tomba sur le sol, inerte. Il se rabaissa alors vivement pour se cacher de la vue de leurs ennemis.

- « C'est quoi ce bordel ! » hurla une voix plus bas « Pourquoi il est tombé comme ça ! »

- « Je sais pas ! On s'arrache de là ! Il doit bien avoir d'autre boutique à saccager » lança une autre voix

- « On ne pas les laisser se balader n'importe où ! » lança alors James en se redressant

« Surtout pas du côté de Honeydukes » pensa alors Sirius, et il était intimement convaincu que son ami pensait exactement la même chose que lui.

- « Dans ce cas, allons-y franchement ! » déclara Remus en se levant « Eh ! Bande d'enfoiré de mangemort ! » hurla-t-il en leur jetant des sorts.

Imitant leur ami, James et Sirius se redressèrent et se mirent debout sur le rebord du toit. James toucha un des mangemorts au bras droit et celui si ce mit à hurler de douleur. Ses acolytes se mirent aussitôt à leur jeter des sorts que les garçons évitèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Ils n'étaient pas dans une situation brillante, mais au moins ils retenaient l'attention des mangemorts et espérait bien continuer à le faire jusqu'à ce que des renforts arrivent de Poudlard. Après de longs échanges de sorts, Sirius sentit une légère douleur apparaître sur sa joue. Il y posa sa main et quand il la retira, elle portait une longue trace de sang, ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Il répliqua immédiatement.

- « Il y en a plus que quatre ! » hurla alors Remus en se tournant vers eux.

Sirius observa attentivement le contre bas, il ne pu que constater que son ami avait raison. Il manquait un de leurs assaillants. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, le jeune homme se retourna et s'aperçut que le mangemort manquant était en train de se hisser sur le toit derrière eux. Il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort, mais Remus le devança. Le mangemort eu juste le temps d'envoyer un sort à l'aveuglette avant de lâcher prise et de tomber.

- « James ! » hurla alors Sirius en voyant que l'éclair lumineux prenait la direction de son ami.

James fit alors un mouvement brusque et désordonné pour se tourner vers lui et évita le sort de justesse qui alla finir sa course sur l'immeuble d'en face. Malheureusement, il avait déséquilibré James qui semblait sur le point de tomber dans le vide. Sirius tendit alors la main et d'une poigne ferme attrapa le bras de son ami et l'attira vers le toit.

- « Merci ! » souffla James en se redressant

- « Y a pas de quoi ! Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de consoler Lily parce que tu te serais encore une fois abîmé ! » répondit Sirius avec un demi-sourire avant de se relancer dans la bataille.

Il y eut encore de longues minutes durant lesquelles les sorts fusèrent quand soudain, cinq sorciers transplanèrent dans la rue où se trouvaient les mangemorts. Tous faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et cela soulagea grandement les trois garçons. La fin était proche. En effet, à trois contre cinq, les mangemorts préférèrent transplaner, abandonnant leur otage sur le sol, avant que quiconque ait pu les empêcher de s'enfuir. Sirius étouffa un nouveau juron, imité par James.

- « Ca va là-haut ? » demanda alors la voix de Kingsley depuis la rue

- « On dirait oui ! » lança Remus en observant ses amis « On a trois fois rien ! »

Sirius scruta alors un moment ses amis. La robe de Remus était déchirée tout le long du bras gauche et saignait un peu. James avait une des branches de ses lunettes complètement tordue et avait une lèvre fendue.

- « Très séduisant ! » se moqua Sirius

- « Tu peux parler avec ta balafre ! » répliqua James en souriant doucement et en se tenant la côte. « On dirait que j'ai fait un faux mouvement quand j'ai failli tomber… »

- « Ca t'apprendra à faire des acrobaties ! » lança Remus en lui souriant « On redescend ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et redescendirent par la gouttière. Kingsley s'approcha d'eux.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui… » souffla James qui maintenait tout de même fermement sa côte.

- « Vous étiez seuls ? »

- « Non, nos petites femmes sont à Poudlard, ce sont elles qui ont prévenus Dumbledore » répondit Sirius

- « Dans ce cas, on va se dépêchez d'y aller. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont revenir de si tôt. Ils ont causé une belle panique, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient »

Après s'être assuré que la femme qui avait servi d'otage était prise en charge par un des membres de l'Ordre, Kingsley, Remus, James et Sirius transplanèrent jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent sans aucune gêne dans le parc qu'ils traversèrent d'un pas rapide. Ils se rendirent devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, donnèrent le mot de passe est entrèrent. Ils furent accueillit par des cris de soulagement.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » lança Océane en se levant et en s'approchant de Sirius.

Le jeune homme les enlaça, elle et Lalyh qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- « Tout va bien » murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

- « Tu saignes ! » rétorqua Océane en passant son doigt sur sa joue

- « Juste une égratignure »

Il la serra encore une fois contre lui. Il observa alors ses deux amis. Remus chuchotait quelque chose à Kathleen qui semblait vraiment soulagé et James avait pris Harry dans ses bras et avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux de Lily qui serrait Syrielle contre elle. Ses lèvres avaient perdu leur couleur et elle avait l'air de trembler un peu. James reposa son fils sur le sol, et déposa sa fille dans le couffin qui était posé sur le sol pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Alors que Lily glissait ses bras autour de sa taille, il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur.

- « Tu es blessé ! » s'écria alors la jeune femme en s'écartant de lui.

Sirius se mit à sourire. La blessure de James était superficielle, mais le jeune homme allait en entendre parler. Océane se retourna, sans quitter toutefois ses bras, pour observer son amie qui avait soulevé le T-shirt de son mari pour observer son flanc.

- « Ce n'est trois fois rien… » grogna James alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa blessure.

- « Ben voyons ! » rétorqua Lily en replaçant le vêtement. « Tu vas aller voir Madame Pomfresh »

- « Pas la peine ! Tu me feras un bon petit massage ce soir et on en parle plus ! » répondit le jeune homme en s'installant avec peine dans le fauteuil.

Sirius se mit à sourire. James n'avait jamais aimé voir des médicomages ou des infirmières. Il préférait encore souffrir en silence plutôt que se faire ausculter. Tout le monde se mit à sourire en entendant le sermon que lui faisait Lily. Ces deux là avaient toujours un don pour détendre l'atmosphère dans les moments tendu, et Merlin sait qu'ils en avaient besoin en ce moment, d'un peu de légèreté. A cet instant, le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans le bureau et tous se turent immédiatement.

- « L'otage à l'air d'aller bien » annonça-t-il en tout premier lieu.

- « Il y avait un otage ?! » s'exclama Kathleen qui n'avait pas quitter les bras de Remus.

Le professeur leva alors les yeux sur elle et hocha la tête.

- « James, Sirius et Remus, venez avec moi, nous allons discuter un moment en privé »

Comprenant que le professeur ne souhaitait pas parler de l'Ordre devant Kathleen, Sirius posa un dernier baiser sur le front d'Océane, tendit une main secourable à James pour l'aider à sortir de son fauteuil et accompagnés de Remus, tous les trois quittèrent le bureau, à la suite de Dumbledore.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu vois bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu t'inquiète… » lança James en se rhabillant

- « J'ai quand même le droit de vouloir être sur que tu ailles bien » rétorqua Lily en replaçant convenablement son col.

Le médicomage qui venait d'ausculter James les regarda un moment en souriant avant de leur tendre un morceau de parchemin.

- « Voici l'ordonnance pour la pommade. Un massage le matin et un le soir pendant trois jours et il n'y paraîtra plus »

- « Merci docteur » répondit Lily en récupérant l'ordonnance qu'elle plia consciencieusement et qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

- « Au revoir » lança le médicomage

- « Au revoir » répondit James en se levant du lit sur lequel il avait été examiné.

Il regarda la porte se refermer et se tourna vers Lily en souriant.

- « J'avais raison… Quelques massages et je serais comme neuf ! »

- « Et je suppose que tu comptes sur moi pour te soigner… » murmura Lily d'un air faussement sévère

- « C'était marqué en tout petit sur le papier de mariage… Tu n'as pas tout lu avant de signer ?! » demanda-t-il malicieusement en l'attirant contre lui

- « Si j'avais su, j'aurais entamé des études de médicomagie après Poudlard ! Ce n'est pas d'une femme dont tu as besoin mais d'une infirmière personnalisée ! »

- « Oh oui ! J'aurais adoré te voir en uniforme de guérisseuse ! » souffla James tout contre son oreille.

- « Vas-y doucement sur les fantasmes mon chéri… » murmura la jeune femme avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à rire doucement et Lily se détacha de lui en souriant. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- « On y va ? » demanda-t-il alors

Il vit alors sa femme, le fixer d'un air étrange, comme si elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Je me disais que puisqu'on est là… On pourrait peut-être… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

La jeune femme prit alors une grande inspiration et reprit

- « J'ai envie d'aller voir Franck et Alice »

James resta un moment abasourdi. Il était à mille lieues de penser que sa femme allait lui demander cela. Il la regarda un moment. Elle le fixait de ses merveilleux yeux auxquels il n'avait jamais pu résister. Mais cette fois, il y lisait de l'envie mais aussi de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude. Il posa alors une des mains sur la joue de sa femme.

- « Tu es sure d'avoir la force d'aller les voir ? Tu es sure que ça ne va pas te perturber plus qu'autre chose ? Tu sais qu'ils ne nous reconnaîtront sans doute pas… »

- « Je sais… » souffla-t-elle « Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut qu'on y aille. On aurait pu être à leur place chéri »

James soupira, et se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- « Si tu veux vraiment le faire, on va y aller »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, je préfère que tu y ailles avec moi plutôt que tu y ailles toute seule sur un coup de tête. » répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant faiblement.

Il sentit que la jeune femme serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne et James se redressa. Ils sortirent alors de la salle où ils étaient et parcoururent un long couloir avant de se retrouver dans le hall d'accueil. James regarda tout autour de lui. La salle portait encore quelques traces de la récente attaque qui avait eu lieu ici. Les murs portaient encore par endroit la trace de l'impact des sorts. Mais, heureusement, le mur où la sanglante inscription avait était inscrite avait été parfaitement repeint et on ne voyait plus rien. James soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas supporté, et Lily non plus, de revoir ce macabre message concernant Harry. Il leva alors les yeux vers le panneau indicatif.

- « Ils sont dans le service de Pathologie des Sortilèges, dans la salle Janus Thickey. » souffla doucement Lily

- « Cinquième étage » murmura alors James en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Ils se rendirent à destination dans le plus grand silence. Le jeune homme tenait fermement la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle Janus Thickey. James sentit la main de Lily trembler légèrement.

- « Tu es sure que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il d'un air un peu inquiet.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et se força à lui sourire. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte. A peine avaient-ils fait un pas qu'une guérisseuse vint à leur rencontre.

- « Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air poli

- « Nous sommes venu voir Franck et Alice Longdubat » répondit James « Nous sommes des amis »

- « Je vois… Je vous en prie, suivez moi. Ca leur fera sans doute plaisir de vous revoir, ils ne reçoivent la visite que de madame Longdubat et de leur petit garçon »

Le jeune homme entendit sa femme soupirer légèrement à ses côtés et tenta de la consoler un peu d'une petite pression de la main. La guérisseuse les conduisit alors à un bout de la pièce. Ils étaient passés devant quelques lits dans lesquels des patients se reposaient l'air hagard ou totalement déconnecter de la réalité. Cela rendit James mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas spécialement cette salle.

- « Franck, Alice… Vous avez de la visite » lança la guérisseuse en ouvrant un rideau qui avait été installé pour offrir un semblant d'intimité au couple.

James se raidit alors immédiatement. Devant lui, Franck et Alice, les regardait Lily et lui, un sourire distrait aux lèvres et le regard dans le vide. Ils étaient pâles et semblaient maladifs. James sentit que sa femme se rapprochait de lui, il lâcha alors sa main pour la prendre par les épaules.

- « Dites bonjour ! » murmura la guérisseuse en direction de Franck et Alice.

James tiqua, elle leur parlait comme lui-même parlait à Harry, comme si, eux qui avaient été les plus brillants aurors de leur génération était retombé en enfance.

- « Bonjour » souffla Lily en se détachant de lui pour s'approcher d'Alice.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en tremblant légèrement.

- « C'est moi, Lily… » continua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Voir sa femme ainsi faisait mal au cœur de James. Il était incapable de bouger. Il était tellement désemparé de voir ses amis ainsi, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il était comme paralysé. Il vit alors Alice fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et tendre un bonbon à Lily qui le prit en souriant doucement.

- « Merci… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- « C'est étrange » commença la guérisseuse « D'habitude, elle n'accepte de donner des bonbons qu'à Neville… »

Lily soupira alors violemment et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. James se précipita alors pour l'encercler de ses bras.

- « Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une petite voix.

- « Oui. Il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration depuis des mois » soupira la guérisseuse.

Franck commença alors à s'agiter dans son lit et la guérisseuse se leva.

- « Il est temps de les laisser, ils se fatiguent vite… Au revoir ! » lança-t-elle en direction de ses patients.

- « Au revoir… » souffla Lily alors que la guérisseuse refermait le rideaux.

- « C'est gentil d'être venu les voir. Ils s'ennuient un peu les pauvres » expliqua-t-elle en les raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte « Bonne fin de journée »

- « Merci, à vous aussi » répondit James en entraînant Lily en dehors de la salle.

Il fit quelque pas avant de se retourner et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- « C'est horrible » souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte

- « Je sais » murmura James en caressant ses cheveux

- « Pauvre Neville, pauvre Augusta… »

- « Chut chérie… C'est dur mais il faut garder espoir. On trouvera peut-être un moyen de les soigner… » chuchota-t-il

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir un peu plus sa tête contre son torse. James la serra alors le plus possible contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour la consoler, mais au fond de lui-même, cette visite l'avait fortement ébranlé. Il se disait que malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré, il les préférait mille fois à ce que vivait les Longdubat.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : ** Pendant les 10 prochains jours j'aurais un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Je vais en profiter pour publier un peu plus souvent ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Cinquante neuf : Que je t'aime.**

_« Quand tes cheveux s'étalent, comme un soleil d'été (…)_

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime (…)_

_Quand _le vert _de tes yeux d'un seul coup n'est plus pur(…)_

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime (…)_

_Quand à l'appel du loup, tu brises enfin tes chaînes(…)_

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime_

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime »_

_Johnny Halliday_

Remus monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier et arriva rapidement devant la porte de l'appartement de Kathleen. Il frappa de sa main libre sur la porte. Il était encore tôt, et il se doutait qu'elle devait encore être en train de dormir. Il insista donc encore un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit un « C'est bon, j'arrive ! » être grogné depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement. La porte s'ouvrit alors rapidement sur la jeune femme, dont le visage endormi s'illumina en le voyant.

- « Remus ?! Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir avant ce soir et encore en coup de vent ! »

- « J'ai mentit ! » répondit-il avec un grand sourire « Joyeuse Saint Valentin Kat ! »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- « Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon chéri ! » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il referma la porte et lui tendit le paquet qu'il tenait dans la main.

- « J'apporte le petit déjeuner ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

- « Tu es un amour ! Je vais faire du thé ! »

La jeune femme se rendit alors dans la cuisine. Après avoir ôté son manteau et l'avoir accroché au porte-manteau, il alla la rejoindre. Elle s'affairait devant sa gazinière et Remus eut alors tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle portait de grosses chaussettes en laine grises et un immense pull qui la couvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dévoilant ses longues et fines jambes. Elle avait retroussé les manches jusqu'à ses coudes, mais le pull étant trop large, il dévoilait une de ses épaules. Ses cheveux, légèrement emmêlés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Remus la trouva magnifique. Lorsqu'elle le retourna, il devait toujours arborer un sourire parfaitement idiot car elle lui demanda

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu es belle » se contenta-t-il de répondre et la jeune femme se mit à rougir.

Elle posa la théière devant lui et déposa deux grandes tasses. Puis elle vint s'installer près de lui et l'embrassa encore une fois.

- « Je suis très heureuse que tu sois venu, c'est une très belle surprise » murmura-t-elle

- « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas réellement que j'allais rater notre première Saint Valentin ? » demanda Remus en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui se mit à sourire largement. « Tu n'avais rien prévu aujourd'hui ? »

- « A part maudire le travail qui était sensé t'éloigner de moi toute la journée… non, rien de prévu ! » répondit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir

- « Ca tombe bien parce que moi non plus je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui… On pourrait peut-être passé la journée ensemble… »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire de plus belle et mordit dans un des succulents croissants que le jeune homme lui avait apportés.

- « Ca me semble parfait tout ça ! »

Ravi, Remus s'attaqua lui aussi au petit déjeuner. L'air de rien, il avait faim. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- « Tu te souviens de l'an dernier ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

- « La lettre que tu m'avais envoyé. Bien sur, ça m'avait touché et totalement déboussolé aussi. J'étais un peu perdu »

- « Moi j'étais totalement mortifiée… » se souvint la jeune femme en souriant doucement « Je me demandais comment j'avais pu avoir le courage de t'écrire une lettre comme ça. Et ensuite j'étais mal parce que tu n'y avais pas répondu »

- « J'ai été stupide… » souffla Remus

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « Mais, tu avais eu une bonne idée. Ca m'a fait réfléchir. Bien sur, je ne me suis pas décidé tout de suite, mais je pense que si tu ne l'avais pas écrite, ça aurait été encore plus lentement entre nous deux ! »

- « Par Merlin ! Encore plus longtemps ?! Ca aurait été possible ? » se moqua gentiment la jeune femme

Remus pouffa et ferma les yeux tout en s'étirant largement. Il détendait ses muscles encore un peu froissés de la nuit de sommeil profond qu'il avait passé. Il sentit alors que Kathleen se glissait contre lui et s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Remus enlaça alors sa taille et ouvrit ses yeux qu'il plongea dans le regard noir profond de la jeune femme.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, le jeune homme en profita pour la serrer encore un peu plus contre lui.

- « Je suis contente que ça ait marché entre nous… » souffla-t-elle doucement une fois qu'elle eut détacher ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Moi aussi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point » répondit Remus

- « On est bien tout les deux… »

- « Très bien… »

La jeune femme l'embrassa alors à nouveau et tout en souriant tout contre ses lèvres, Remus glissa un de ses bras sous ses genoux tout en calant son autre bras contre son dos. Il se leva alors la soulevant dans les airs. Elle sentit qu'elle eut un mouvement pour s'accrocher un peu plus contre lui, sans doute avait-elle été un peu surprise. Elle le regarda alors en souriant et sans plus de cérémonie, Remus l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sirius s'emmêlait un peu dans tous les parchemins qui traînaient autour de lui. Il y en avait partout. Sur la table basse, sur le sol, sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était installé et sur lui-même. Tous ces parchemins étaient des prospectus qui vantaient les mérites de divers endroits. Il cherchait un lieu romantique où Océane et lui pourraient dignement célébrer leur mariage. Bien sur, il y avait la possibilité de le faire chez eux, mais s'il trouvait un endroit plus beau… Il ne pouvait négliger aucune piste. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement.

- « Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Océane d'une voix curieuse.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et la cala sur le bord du canapé.

- « Je regarde des trucs pour le mariage… » murmura-t-il

Il la vit alors sourire et faire le tour du canapé. Elle observa un moment l'avalanche de prospectus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres avant de poser le bébé-transmetteur sur la table. Lalyh venait de commencer sa sieste. Il l'aida alors à dégager un peu le canapé de toute la paperasse pour qu'elle puisse s'installer confortablement contre lui. Sirius glissa alors sa main sur ses épaules.

- « Et tu regardes toi exactement… » demanda-t-elle doucement

- « Je regarde des endroits où on pourrait célébrer la cérémonie »

- « Je pensais qu'on le ferais ici… » souffla-t-elle

- « Oui, mais imaginons que je trouve un endroit merveilleux pas loin d'ici… »

- « Sirius… je me fiche de me marier dans un endroit merveilleux où à l'entrée de l'allée des Embrumes du moment que je me marie avec toi… »

- « Moi aussi, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne regrettes rien. Je voudrais qu'on ait un beau mariage toi et moi »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et se cala un peu plus contre lui. Elle lui arracha un morceau de parchemin des mains et le consulta en souriant.

- « Un manoir en écosse… Mais tu es totalement fou. C'est trop loin, c'est trop cher et en plus… c'est infesté de fantômes ! »

Elle se mit alors à frissonner et reposa le morceau de parchemin.

- « Honnêtement, je préfère une cérémonie, toute simple, ici avec les gens que j'aime… »

- « Ce qui me met en bonne place sur la liste des invités… » plaisanta Sirius en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette tous les parchemins épars.

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Idiot ! » souffla-t-elle tout contre son torse.

Le jeune homme la serra un peu plus contre lui et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front.

- « C'est notre première St Valentin, en tant que fiancés… » murmura-t-elle alors

- « Et ce sera la dernière car l'année prochaine, tu seras ma femme » répondit-il fièrement

- « Océane Black… Non, Sirius, Océane et Lalyh Black… C'est mignon »

- « C'est adorable, et c'est Lalyh et toi qui rendez ce nom adorable. Et j'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit officiel ! Alors si on choisissait une date ! »

Océane se remit une nouvelle fois à rire doucement.

- « Ca t'obsède ma parole ! Tu ne pouvais même pas y penser avant sans avoir des boutons et maintenant tu te stresses pour une date ?! »

- « Moque toi, ma belle, moque toi… Je m'en fiche » murmura-t-il.

- « Tu as déjà pensé à une date, toi ? »

- « Evidemment ! Je veux que ce soit le plus tôt possible ! »

- « Mais organiser un mariage, ça prend du temps ! »

- « Je sais, j'ai été réquisitionné pour le mariage de James et Lily ! On a passé trois mois d'enfer ! »

- « Seulement trois mois ?! Estime toi heureux ! On ne pourra pas tout régler en si peu de temps ! »

- « Mais James et Lily… »

- « N'avaient pas d'enfant qui leur demandait du temps en plus de la préparation, et avaient des parents qui les ont largement aidé pour tout organiser. C'est totalement différent »

Sirius réalisa alors qu'elle avait raison et soupira.

- « Tu as raison… » murmura-t-il « Donc, il ne faut pas compter pour une cérémonie dans trois mois… »

- « J'ai bien peur que non chéri. En plus, aucun mage marieur n'est libre dans si peu de temps »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il était un peu déçu de voir que les choses n'allaient pas plus vite, mais après tout, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour officialiser leur amour.

- « Ca t'embête tant que ça ? » demanda Océane en se redressant vers lui

- « Non… »

- « J'aime mieux ça ! »

Elle se leva alors et se place droit devant lui. Elle posa ses deux mains autour de son visage et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser très tendrement. Sirius réagit immédiatement. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle glissa alors ses mains dans ses cheveux et Sirius la bascula sur le canapé. Il enfouit aussitôt sa tête tout contre son cou pour picorer sa peau de tout petits baisers et profiter de l'instant présent.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Allongé sur le dos, sur son lit, James scrutait le plafond en silence, les bras croisés sous sa nuque. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas dans le couloir puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et il se mit à sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se redresser pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Il sentait d'ici le parfum doux et envoûtant de sa femme l'envahir. Elle sentait incroyablement bon, il avait bien fait de lui offrir ce parfum. Au mouvement que du matelas, il s'aperçut que sa femme venait de s'asseoir sur le rebord de leur lit.

- « Maintenant que nos petits monstres sont couchés et endormis, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Ca m'a l'air très tentant tout ça… » murmura-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Il se mit à sourire et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- « Ne rêves pas trop mon chéri, c'est juste l'heure de ta pommade »répondit-elle d'un air amusé en récupérant le pot de pommade dans sa table de chevet. «Enlève ton T-shirt et allonge toi sur le dos s'il te plait»

James s'exécuta sans rien dire et après avoir envoyer son T-shirt à l'autre bout de la chambre, il s'allongea sur le dos, et cala sa tête sur ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à savourer le massage de sa femme. Il sentit soudainement une assez forte odeur d'eucalyptus envahir la pièce, signe que Lily venait d'ouvrir le pot de crème. Quelques secondes plus tard il sentit enfin les doigts de sa femme se poser sur son flanc. Cela le fit frémir et il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Il entendit Lily se mettre à rire doucement.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant paresseusement un œil.

- « Tu es impossible… » souffla-t-elle en souriant

- « Ben quoi ?! J'ai quand même le droit d'aimer quand ma femme me dorlote ! »

Il l'entendit soupirer d'amusement et il se mit à sourire. Elle commença alors à le masser et comme à chaque fois, James trouva cela divin. Elle avait des doigts de fées, et il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Il envisageait même de se blesser plus souvent pour pouvoir en profiter encore plus… Cette pensée le fit sourire. Lily se mit alors à approfondir le massage et James apprécia d'autant plus. Elle appuyait plus profondément ses pouces sur sa peau tandis que ses autres doigts glissaient délicatement à côté, le faisant frissonner à chaque fois un peu plus violemment. Il sentait le contact de ses paumes chaudes sur son dos. La pommade rendait le mouvement des doigts sur son dos plus lisse et plus doux. Elle le faisait consciencieusement et en plus du bien être immense que cela lui apportait, cela soulageait grandement la douleur lancinante qu'il conservait de sa légère blessure. Il laissa alors échapper un petit grognement de contentement.

- « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir ce genre de pensées quand je te soigne ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé

- « De quel genre ce pensées tu parles ? » répondit alors le jeune homme d'une voix malicieuse

- « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle »

- « Ce ne sont que de saines pensées d'un homme qui aime sa femme et qui apprécie les… contacts corporels ! Et puis… Je ne vais pas avoir le droit à un petit câlin ?» murmura-t-il d'une voix faussement suppliante.

Lily se mit alors à rire doucement et se pencha sur lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « Je ne suis pas sure que tu le mérites… » chuchota-t-elle

- « Mais c'est la St Valentin ! » s'indigna-t-il en se redressant et en se tournant vers elle.

En voyant son regard amusé, il réalisa aussitôt qu'elle venait de le mener en bateau.

- « Tu es une horrible petite manipulatrice… » souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, tel un félin de sa proie.

Il la vit se lever alors précipitamment en souriant largement. D'un geste très lent, exprès pour le faire languir, il le savait très bien, elle referma le pot de pommade qu'elle rangea bien à sa place dans la table de chevet. Elle récupéra sa baguette, elle nettoya ses mains, faisant ainsi disparaître l'odeur d'eucalyptus qui les avait envahi tous les deux. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le rebord du lit et s'allongea tranquillement à sa place en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux, lui tourna le dos et souffla un petit « bonne nuit ».

James se mit alors à sourire et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- « Oh non, madame Potter, vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte… » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Il la vit sourire et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Il posa alors un baiser sur sa tempe alors qu'il la rallongeait sur le dos et s'installait à ses côtés. Il glissa sa main sur son ventre et se cala tout contre elle.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il doucement

- « Je penses que je t'aime » murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en le fixant.

Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait aimer ses yeux. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il passerait le reste de sa vie à contempler ses yeux. Il sentit alors qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire et répondit même avec plaisir à son baiser. Puis il se détacha d'elle et caressa ses cheveux et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime et j'ai une furieuse envie de te le prouver mon cœur… »

Elle se mit à sourire et glissa sa main sur le torse de son mari.

- « J'adorerais voir ça… » murmura-t-elle doucement alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- « Tes désirs sont des ordres… »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est très bien que tu ais pu réussir à te libérer si rapidement » lança le professeur Dumbledore

Océane se mit à lui sourire et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il lui indiquait.

- « Ca n'a pas été très difficile, Sirius ne travaille pas cet après-midi. Bien sur, c'est lui qui a posé le plus de problème, il ne voulait pas tellement que je vienne » plaisanta-t-elle doucement, même si elle ne modifiait pas tant la vérité que cela.

- « Je comprend parfaitement que ce ne soit pas facile pour lui de se dire que désormais tu fais pleinement parti des notre »

- « Il est temps professeur. L'Ordre a besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés »

- « Tu as raison ».

La jeune femme vit alors le professeur se lever et faire quelques pas vers la fenêtre.

- « Tu es au courant de l'enfance qu'à eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sa question ressemblait plus à un constat qu'autre chose.

- « Oui, j'étais présente qu'en vous en avez parler à James et Lily » répondit-elle

- « J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qu'à été sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui »

Océane l'écoutait avec attention.

- « C'est pourquoi j'aurais de ton aide »

- « Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais » assura la jeune femme avec assurance.

- « Je n'en ai jamais douté, Océane et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à toi. Il s'agit d'une mission où le fait que tu sois une de nos nouvelles recrues sera un atout de taille. En effet, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ont déjà été aperçut en train de combattre ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et certain de ses sympathisants se méfient en leur présence. Mais heureusement ton visage leur est inconnu… »

Océane hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? » demanda-t-elle alors

- « Voilà, les derniers témoignages que je possède de Tom entre le moment où il a quitté Poudlard et la période qui a vu la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort sont peu nombreux. Pourtant, il n'a pas pu rester inactif durant toutes ses années. Il a forcément qu'il travaille pour survivre. Je me suis alors demander quel genre d'emploi le jeune Tom Jedusor aurait pu avoir. Au court de mes recherches, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait travaillé un temps chez ''Barjow & Beurk'', sur l'allée des Embrumes »

Océane eut une légère grimace. Une fois, en se perdant dans la foule elle avait atterri sur cette allée et elle n'en avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir. Tout là-bas semblait effrayant.

- « Je voudrais que tu trouves un moyen pour étudier les archives de ce magasin pour découvrir si oui ou non, Tom y a travaillé et si c'est le cas, que tu trouves le plus possible de renseignement sur lui. Le moindre et le plus infime détail peut avoir son importance dans la recherche des Horcruxes » reprit le professeur d'un air grave

- « Je comprend… » répondit la jeune femme d'un air pensif.

Qu'allait-elle trouver comme excuses pour pouvoir fouiner dans les dossiers de ce gérant de magasin.

- « Quand dois-je commencer ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Dès que tu le pourras… » répondit le professeur

- « Et le plus tôt sera le mieux je suppose… »

- « Evidemment… »

- « Très bien » répondit la jeune femme en se levant « Je vous tiendrez au courant »

- « Merci Océane et bonne chance »

La jeune femme quitta alors le bureau de son ancien directeur et sortit du château, perdue dans ses pensées. Une fois en dehors du parc, elle transplana jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle passa soirée à réfléchir. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la mission qui venait de lui être confiée. Elle ne parla presque pas de la soirée et elle remarqua que Sirius faisait un peu la tête. Une fois Lalyh couchée, il était venu la rejoindre dans le salon, mais elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées que quand elle releva la tête, elle le vit monter les escaliers les mains dans les poches. Elle soupira. Ils n'avaient pas échangé trois mots, c'était sa faute, elle le savait et elle s'en voulait. Sans plus attendre, elle se rendit à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre.

- « Coucou… » souffla-t-elle doucement en refermant la porte.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Enfoui sous les couvertures, il se retourna sans un mot.

- « Je sais que ça n'a pas été une super soirée chéri, mais… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas de ses excuses. Il grogna un peu et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller. Cela eut le don d'énerver la jeune femme qui se changea rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle regarda son dos qui se dressait face à elle. Par Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il faisait sa tête de cochon ! Néanmoins, elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir provoqué cette situation. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue et laissa courir un instant ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle le sentit se détendre, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle dû s'en contenter. Ramenant un peu plus les couvertures sur elle, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se redressa doucement et s'étira un peu. Elle se leva alors et se rendit dans la chambre de Lalyh. Sa petite fille n'était pas dans son lit. Elle enfila alors un pull et descendit dans la cuisine. Sirius était en train de donner le biberon à leur fille. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et croisa les bras. Elle les regarda en souriant, ils étaient tellement adorables tous les deux, elle les aimait tellement.

- « Enfin debout ! » souffla Sirius en levant la tête vers elle.

- « Oui, j'avais besoin de repos, j'ai mal dormi… »

- « Je sais, j'étais à côté de toi. Tu as passé la nuit à remuer dans tous les sens ! »

Elle sentait encore un peu de rancœur dans sa voix et elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui de si bon matin. Il fallait donc qu'elle garde le contrôle d'elle-même. Le contrôle…

- « J'ai trouvé ! » s'écria-t-elle alors en s'approchant de lui

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et attrapa un toast qu'elle avala à la hâte.

- « Trouvé quoi ? » demanda Sirius

- « Plus tard ! » répondit-elle en sortant en courant de la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Après une rapide douche, elle se précipita devant son armoire. Elle y prit sa robe la plus stricte, qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle attacha alors ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon bien serré dont aucune mèche ne pouvait s'échapper. Attrapant sa baguette, elle métamorphosa sa brosse à cheveux en une fine paire de lunette qu'elle chaussa. Elle se regarda un moment. Par Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air sévère ainsi ! Elle attrapa une petite mallette qu'elle remplit de parchemin et prit sa plus jolie plume et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

- « J'y vais ! » lança-t-elle en se rendant dans l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures.

- « Océane ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et se trouva face à Sirius qui la regardait avec étonnement, Lalyh dans les bras. Elle s'approcha d'eux, embrassa le front de sa fille et s'apprêtait à embrasser Sirius quand le jeune homme se recula.

- « Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse « Pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ?! »

Océane ôta ses fausses lunettes et le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Je pars pour ma mission » murmura-t-elle

- « Tu vas où ? Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il maintenant d'une voix inquiète.

- « Je te le dirais ce soir en rentrant chéri… »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te suive et que je te surveille toute la journée ?! »

- « Entre autre… Désolée chéri, mais il faut que je le fasse seule. J'essayerai de renter tôt ! »

- « Et je suis censé m'occuper de Lalyh toute la journée ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air un peu indigné

- « Exactement ! N'oublie pas de lui donner sa compote à 10h00 ! » souffla-t-elle après avoir enfin réussit à lui voler un baiser.

Puis sans attendre d'avantages, elle quitta sa maison et transplana.

L'allée des Embrumes était telle que dans le souvenir d'Océane. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle pénétra dans la ruelle sombre et étroite. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers la boutique « Barjow & Beurk », où elle entra. Elle afficha son air le plus hautain et le plus sévère et s'approcha du comptoir. Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante.

- « Bonjour, je voudrais parler à monsieur Barjow » lança-t-elle sèchement.

- « C'est moi » répondit un homme qui sortait de l'arrière boutique.

Il avait les épaules voûtées et de longs cheveux gras lui tombait sur le front. Il les ramena d'ailleurs en arrière d'un geste de la main.

- « Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une où pointait la curiosuté.

- « Morticia Grahams, du département de justice magique, service du commerce. Vous avez dû recevoir la circulaire qui annonçait mon arrivée » mentit Océane avec aplomb.

L'homme sembla se raidir et fouillant dans des parchemins épars derrière son comptoir, il grogna.

- « Non, je n'ai rien… »

- « C'est fâcheux ! » souffla sèchement la jeune femme en remontant sur son nez, ses lunettes qui avait tendance à glisser « Tous les commerces doivent être contrôlés par notre service avant la fin de la semaine par ordre du Ministère »

- « Comment ça ''contrôler'' ! Il n'y a rien à contrôler dans mon établissement ! Tout en règle ! »

Devant son air paniqué, Océane se douta bien que ce n'était sans doute pas réellement le cas. Réprimant son sourire, elle serra un peu plus sa mallette contre elle.

- « Je m'en doute bien monsieur Barjow » mentit elle avec un léger sourire « Il s'agit juste d'un contrôle sur la traçabilité de vos ouvriers depuis l'ouverture de votre établissement. Nous cherchons à faire un recensement sur les… »

- « C'est bon ! » la coupa-t-il

Océane fut soulagée car elle ne savait pas trop quoi inventer pour justifier sa demande. Mais il fallait qu'elle enfonce le clou.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit monsieur Barjow, ce petit problème de circulaire me plonge dans l'embarras. »

Elle racla sa gorge et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air grave.

- « Le Ministère tient absolument à ce que tout soit fait d'ici la fin de la semaine et je ne peux malheureusement revenir dans votre établissement un autre jour. Je me vois donc contrainte de vous demandez de m'accompagner jusqu'à vos archivages »

Barjow la fixa d'un air grave et méfiant. D'un geste agacé, la jeune femme pianota sur le comptoir et soupira. Elle resserra la mallette contre elle et soutint le regard de l'homme poster en face d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi en silence. Visiblement, l'homme semblait mesurer où il aurait plus à perdre : la laisser étudier ses archives ou se mettre le Ministère à dos.

- « C'est à l'arrière madame » grogna-t-il en l'invitant à passer derrière le comptoir.

Sans se défaire de son air hautain, Océane le suivit dans l'arrière boutique jusque dans une minuscule pièce poussiéreuse et sans ouvertures sur l'extérieur.

- « C'est ici ! » lança l'homme en désignant de la main des montagnes de vieux dossiers poussiéreux et miteux empilés le long des murs.

- « Merci » répondit Océane en posant sa mallette sur le sol.

L'homme la quitta alors. La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire largement. Elle avait réussit à pénétrer dans cette salle, c'était déjà un bon point. Puis en voyant les centaines de dossiers, elle soupira. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas tout à étudier. Elle s'approcha de la première pile et constata avec plaisir que tout était rangé par ordre chronologique.

Se rendant donc directement vers les piles qui débutait avec l'année 1945. Faisant apparaître un tabouret, elle s'y installa et feuilleta les dossiers. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de tomber sur le parchemin qui notifiait l'arrivée de Tom Elvis Jedusor dans la boutique. En souriant, elle tira de sa mallette un morceau de parchemin et sa plume et commença à relever toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver.

C'était un travail long et fastidieux et Océane sentait ses yeux devenir de plus en plus douloureux à forcer de devoir déchiffrer l'écriture en patte de mouche dont les dossiers étaient remplis. Au fur et à mesure de ses lectures, la jeune femme fut surprise de voir à quelle vitesse le jeune Jedusor était monté en grade dans la boutique. De simple vendeur dans la boutique, il était passé responsable des clients puis rapidement premier vendeur et ce en l'espace d'à peine un mois. C'était une ascension fulgurante. Elle notait le plus consciencieusement possible les dates où le jeune homme avait obtenu ses promotions. Puis elle entreprit de noter avec le plus grand soin les coordonnées des clients qu'il avait eu en tant que premier vendeur. Certains de ses noms portait la mention ''spécial'' annotée en marge. Il s'agissait surtout de noms de femme et visiblement issue de la haute bourgeoisie sorcière. Océane reconnut plusieurs noms et parmi eux, celui de Hepzibah Smith, dont un des petits neveux était à la tête d'une importante usine de chaudron.

Régulièrement, elle jetait des coups d'œil à la porte pour s'assurer de ne pas être dérangée. Elle aurait en effet eu beaucoup de mal à justifier le fait que toutes ses notes ne concernent qu'un seul employé. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de lire le dernier dossier concernant Jedusor, celui qui signifiait sa démission, elle fut soulagé. Elle avait mal au dos à force d'être courbée, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle garda l'odeur de la poussière ancrée dans les narines. D'un geste sur, elle dupliqua la lettre de démission écrite de la main même de celui qui ce faisait désormais appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et rangea la copie dans le dossier, conservant l'original pour le professeur Dumbledore. Elle rangea alors tous ses parchemins dans sa mallette qu'elle referma très soigneusement. Puis entendant des bruits dans le couloir, elle se dépêcha de prendre un dossier au hasard et l'ouvrit rapidement juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

- « Ca va être encore long ? » demanda Barjow d'une voix sèche.

- « Non, j'ai bientôt fini ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton sans se laisser impressionner

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et referma la porte d'un coup sec. La jeune femme tira alors la langue à la porte close et referma le dossier qu'elle rangea à sa place. Elle patienta encore une demi-heure dans la salle avant de décider d'en sortir. Elle fit disparaître le petit tabouret et récupéra sa mallette qu'elle avait posée sur le sol. Elle quitta la petite salle poussiéreuse avec plaisir. Elle épousseta sa robe de ses mains, et ne pu retenir l'éternuement déclanché par l'envol des petites particules.

- « Enfin fini ? » grogna alors Barjow depuis le comptoir.

- « Oui, tout était très bien classé, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté » répondit-elle en reprenant son air hautain et froid.

Elle repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir et tendit sa main à l'homme qui semblait ravi de la voir partir.

- « Merci, vous devriez recevoir notre rapport d'ici un mois » mentit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui avait tendu « Au revoir »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la boutique au moment où l'homme grogna un vague « C'est ça ! Au revoir ». Elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes et soupira de soulagement. Elle ôta les lunettes qu'elle retransforma en brosse à cheveux qu'elle glissa dans sa mallette. Puis elle détacha son chignon. Ses lourdes mèches blondes retombèrent alors en cascade sur ses épaules et la jeune femme soupira de soulagement en ne ressentant plus l'insupportable pression de sa coiffure sur son pauvre crâne, ce chignon était décidément beaucoup trop serré. Elle passa sa main dans ses mèches pour apaiser le tiraillement et transplana chez elle rejoindre Sirius et Lalyh.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

_**Note : **Le vrai texte de la chanson dit « le ciel de tes yeux » à la place de « le vert de tes yeux ». J'ai effectué cette petite modification pour que le texte colle mieux à mon histoire._


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante : Jalousie**

_« Jalousie, tu viens ramper autour de moi comme un serpent perfide et froid  
(…)  
Jalousie, tu viens salir de ton venin la blanche trame du destin  
Jalousie, tu fais jaillir la haine dans l'ombre du chemin  
(…)_

_Je sais par toi qu'un étranger a pris _son cœur _léger  
Jalousie, j'attends dans ma folie, la joie de me venger »_

_Maurice Yvain_

- « Bonsoir ! Tu es prête ? »

- « Dans un petit moment… » répondit Kathleen en laissant entrer Dolorès dans son appartement. « Tu me donnes encore cinq petites minutes et on y va ! »

La jeune femme regarda alors sa meilleure amie rejoindre sa salle de bain. Dolorès s'installa alors dans le canapé. Elle sentit alors contre son dos quelque chose d'étrange. Elle glissa une de ses mains entre elle et le canapé et agrippa un tissu doux et moelleux qu'elle tira d'un cou sec. Elle se retrouva alors avec un pull dans les mains, un pull d'homme. Un doute affreux l'envahit alors. _Il_ n'allait tout de même pas venir ce soir et gâché sa soirée avec Kathleen ! Déjà qu'elle ne la voyait pas très souvent, elle n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer avec un type qu'elle n'appréciait pas et qui en plus accaparait toute l'attention de sa meilleure amie. Elle jeta avec rage le vêtement à l'autre bout du canapé.

- « Remus va nous rejoindre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une manière qu'elle espérait la plus naturelle possible.

- « Non » répondit Kathleen de depuis sa salle de bain « Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué en ce moment, il a voulut se reposer »

- « C'est dommage ! » lança Dolorès, un large sourire naissant sur son visage.

Elles allaient passer une soirée entre fille et avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à lui faire comprendre que ce Remus n'était pas un garçon pour elle. Certes, il était beau garçon, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour établir une relation durable ! Quelque chose chez ce jeune homme lui déplaisait et ce qui l'agaçait c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi… Mais elle était certaine qu'il cachait quelque chose, et elle le découvrirait. Pour le moment, Kathleen ne se doutait de rien, mais quand elle aurait découvert la vérité, elle lui dévoilerait tout. Et alors elle redeviendrait uniquement sa meilleure amie et aucun homme ne viendrait se mettre entre elle deux.

Dolorès avait détester Remus Lupin depuis le jour où Kathleen lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait pour nouveau collègue un garçon extrêmement séduisant et adorable_. Il_ avait, dès ce jour, accaparer les pensées de la jeune femme et Dolorès s'était sentie seule et rejetée. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'il repoussait ses avances et encore plus comblée quand Kat, en pleurs étaient venu lui dire qu'il était marié. Elle l'avait consolé en lui disant qu'il ne la méritait pas, que s'il était déjà marié et qu'il continuait à lui faire croire monts et merveilles, c'était qu'il était une belle ordure. Kathleen semblait alors s'être résigné, mais les apparences étaient trompeuses. Ce n'était qu'un stratagème et finalement Remus et elle s'étaient expliqués… et sa solitude avait recommencé. Elle se sentait exclue et rejeté. Elle tenait le chandelier entre eux deux. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait le plus. Non, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était que le jeune homme avait prit une telle place dans la vie de Kathleen que désormais la jeune femme écoutait plus son avis que le sien. Elle, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, n'était plus la personne la plus influente dans la vie de Kat et elle détestait le fait d'avoir perdu ce privilège.

- « Ca y est ! » lança alors joyeusement Kathleen en arrivant dans le salon et tirant Dolorès de ses pensées.

- « Tu es splendide ! Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes ce soir ! » répondit la jeune femme en se levant

- « Je m'en fiche, il n'y a que la tête de Remus que j'ai envie de faire tourner… » murmura Kathleen en souriant

Dolorès sentit la jalousie enserrer son cœur. Par Merlin, même absent, il arrivait à être entre elles !

- « Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas agréable de savoir qu'on est jolie et que les garçons nous regarde ! »

- « Je me fiche des autres garçons et de toute façon, je ne sort pas pour draguer mais pour passer une bonne soirée »

- « Et Remus est au courant… » demanda Dolorès d'une voix mauvaise

- « Evidemment, il n'est pas jaloux. Il est ravi que je m'amuse et il a confiance en moi »

Dolorès serra les poings au fond de sa poche. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce garçon ne semble avoir que des qualités ?!

- « Allons-y ! » souffla-t-elle alors en s'approchant de la porte.

Elle attendit que Kathleen ait enfilé sa veste et toutes les deux quittèrent l'appartement. Elle descendirent les escaliers en silence et se rendirent dans la rue. Le ciel était dégagé et le ciel étoilé. La lune ronde et pleine brillait de mille feu éclairant le ciel sombre.

- « Par Merlin ! On y voit comme en plein jour ! » lança Kathleen en souriant

Dolorès hocha la tête en souriant. Le spectacle du clair de lune était magnifique.

- « On devrait transplaner, il ne fait pas bon rester dans la rue en pleine nuit » murmura Kathleen en se rapprochant d'elle.

Toutes les deux transplanèrent alors jusque sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle marchèrent un instant avant de rentrer dans un bar bondé. Elle se faufilèrent jusqu'au bar où elle commandèrent chacune un verre d'hydromel et allèrent s'installer à une petite table ronde un peu en retrait.

- « Il y a du monde ce soir » lança Kathleen

- « Oui, il faut croire qu'ils se sont tous donner rendez-vous ici ! » répondit Dolorès en souriant. « Oh regarde là bas, ce sont des collègues à moi ! »

La jeune femme se leva alors pour aller les saluer et revint rapidement près de son amie.

- « Ils travaillent au département des Sports et Jeux Magiques… Ils sont sympas. » expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant

- « Alors pourquoi tu ne les invites pas à se joindre à nous ? » demanda Kathleen en se retournant vers les deux jeunes femmes et le jeune homme qui, debout au milieu de l'établissement cherchait visiblement un endroit où s'installer.

- « C'est que… » commença Dolorès

Mais Kat agitait déjà la main pour faire signe aux jeunes gens de venir les rejoindre. Elle leur laissèrent alors un peu de place.

- « Merci » souffla le jeune homme en s'installant près de Dolorès tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'installaient de chaque côté de Kathleen.

- « Et bien, Kat, je te présente Andromaque, Debby et Alexander… Vous trois, voici Kathleen » lança Dolorès.

Tous se saluèrent et trinquèrent. La soirée était agréable. Un groupe jouait une musique rythmée et dynamique. Ils parlèrent tous de tout et n'importe quoi. Après avoir parler un peu de leur travail et avoir beaucoup parler de Quidditch, la discussion dériva, l'air de rien sur Poudlard. Les trois jeunes gens y avaient passé leur scolarité. Dolorès sentit alors que l'occasion était trop belle pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Remus Lupin, lors de sa période « avant-Kathleen ».

- « Vous connaissiez Remus Lupin à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment au détour de la conversation.

Elle surpris alors le regard étonné de Kathleen qui la fixait avec attention.

- « Remus ? Bien sur ! Qui ne connaissait pas les Maraudeurs ! » s'exclama Debby en souriant

- « Les quoi ? » demanda Ombrage avec curiosité

- « Les Maraudeurs… C'est le nom que s'était donné James, Sirius et Remus au Collège » répondit Kathleen avant que Debby ait le temps de répondre.

- « Tu étais à Poudlard ? » demanda alors Alexander d'une voix étonnée

- « Non, mais je sors avec Remus » répondit Kat en souriant

Andromaque et Debby la regardèrent en souriant et en hochant la tête, comme mesurant la chance qu'avait la jeune femme, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Dolorès.

- « Moi je suis sortie avec Sirius… trois semaines en septième année » souffla Andromaque en soupirant

- « Et moi avec James… Deux mois en sixième année » renchérit Debby en souriant « Mais je savais bien qu'il n'avait que Lily Evans en tête. Je sais qu'ils sont sortis ensemble en septième année, mais maintenant… »

- « Ils sont mariés et ils ont deux enfants » les renseigna Kathleen en souriant.

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas… » murmura Alexander en souriant « Et Black, combien de malheureuses a-t-il fait depuis son départ de Poudlard ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit Kathleen « Mais maintenant, il a une petite fille et il est fiancé »

- « NON ! » s'écrièrent les trois jeunes gens en sursautant.

- « Black ?! LE Sirius Black a un enfant ! » murmura Alexander

- « Et il va se marier ! » soufflèrent les deux jeunes femmes d'un air incrédule

- « Oui, il est très amoureux de sa fiancée » répondit Kathleen en souriant de plus belle en voyant les regards étonnés des deux jeunes femmes.

Dolorès sentit alors qu'on commençait à s'éloigner du but principal de cette conversation.

- « Et Remus ? Quelle vie débridée a-t-il eu étant plus jeune ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- « Remus ?! C'était un ange ! » répondit Andromaque

- « Il a toujours été le plus mâture de tous, il était calme et posé. Toujours prêt à rendre service mais capable de fermer les yeux sur les petites infractions. Un parfait préfet en somme » ajouta Debby.

Dolorès les regarda d'un air étonné. N'y avait-il rien de mauvais à dire de ce garçon ?

- « Et lui, combien de malheureuses a-t-il fait ? Combien de petites amies ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Doly ! » s'indigna Kathleen en la fixant d'un air énervé

- « Quoi ?! » minauda innocemment la jeune femme « Je me renseigne juste, c'est amusant de le connaître un peu mieux. Tu sais bien qu'il ne se dévoile jamais beaucoup… »

- « Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir… » rétorqua Kathleen d'une voix sèche.

- « Oh, il n'y a rien de bien méchant ! » lui assura Alexander

- « C'était le plus gentleman… A ma connaissance il est sortit avec deux filles. Et a chaque fois au moins six mois. » lança Debby après avoir réfléchit « Et encore, je crois que pour sa première petite amie, c'est elle qui l'a quitter quand elle est partie Poudlard à la fin de ses études… »

Kathleen eut alors l'air soulagé alors que Dolorès était décontenancée. Ce n'était donc pas du côté de son passé qu'il fallait chercher pour trouver le secret du jeune homme. Car il avait un secret, elle en était convaincue.

Les trois jeunes gens commencèrent alors à raconter à Kathleen certaine des blagues les plus célèbres des Maraudeurs. La jeune femme semblait ravie et riait beaucoup. Dolorès, elle ne profitait pas de la soirée comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle réfléchissait. Il n'était pas possible que Remus soit à ce point parfait ! Mais visiblement, personne ne lui connaissait la moindre tare… Mais elle trouverait ! Même si elle devait y passer tout son temps libre, elle arracherait Kathleen à l'influence de ce garçon.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Alors je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait absolument pas mettre autant d'argent dans son affaire et il a commencé à s'énerver. J'ai du le faire sortir de force, mais il a dit qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot » expliqua James.

Nonchalamment installé sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de Remus, les deux garçons discutaient tranquillement. Ils ne recevaient pas de clients ce jour là et ils avaient prit de l'avance dans leur dossier.

- « Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne alors… » lança Remus en souriant

- « J'en ai bien peur ! Mais je suis désolé, on ne va quand même pas financer une étude sur le comportement des Scroutt à Pétard dans un milieu hostile ! »

- « C'est une idée digne de Hagrid ! »

James se mit à rire doucement. Remus avait raison, Hagrid aurait très bien pu leur faire une telle demande. Et si cela avait été le cas, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer son refus… Il était tellement passionné par toutes ses bestioles inutiles et dangereuses.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et Lucrécia entra. Elle les regarda un moment d'un air amusé. Remus avait croisé ses bras derrière sa nuque et abaissé le dossier de son siège de sorte qu'il était à moitié allongé et James avait ses deux jambes sur le bord du bureau de son ami.

- « Je vois que je vous dérange en plein travail ! » plaisanta-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à sourire et reprirent une allure plus propre au travail.

- « J'ai monsieur Lovegood dans la salle d'attente » annonça-t-elle alors

- « Lovegood ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » demanda James en se levant.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- « Il ne veut pas me le dire, mais comme c'est toi qui t'es occupé de son dossier… » répondit-elle

- « J'arrive » lança alors James en suivant la jeune femme hors du bureau de Remus.

Erik Lovegood les attendait assis sur une des chaises de la salle d'accueil. Il se leva en les voyant arriver.

- « Bonjour monsieur Lovegood » lança James en lui tendant la main

- « Bonjour monsieur Potter » répondit l'homme en répondant à sa poignée de main.

- « Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda James en souriant

- « Je voudrais parler à votre femme »

James resta un moment interdit, le temps de réaliser ce que cet homme venait de lui demander.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

Pourquoi voulait-il parler à Lily ?

- « J'aurais aimé parler à votre femme. Il faut que je lui parle de certaines choses et… Je n'ai pas réussit à la joindre. Tous les hiboux que j'envoie me reviennent avec ma lettre, comme s'ils ne trouvaient pas votre maison… »

James pensa alors que tout cela était parfaitement normal, avec le Fidelitas appliqué sur leur maison, les hiboux ne leur parvenaient pas si les destinataires ne connaissaient pas l'emplacement de leur demeure.

- « Donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir ici… » continua Lovegood en souriant « Vous au moins, vous pourrez me dire où trouver votre épouse »

James le regarda avec un sourire ennuyé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire où ils habitaient et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie.

- « Si vous voulez parler de financement, je suis là » lança-t-il alors

- « C'est-à-dire, que je tiens vraiment à en parler avec Lily… »

James le regarda un moment d'un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi cet homme tenait absolument à parler avec sa femme.

- « S'il vous plait » le supplia Lovegood « Cela me tient vraiment à cœur… »

James soupira.

- « Je vais lui dire de venir ici » lança-t-il en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Il prit alors une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et s'agenouilla devant l'âtre. Il murmura l'adresse de sa maison et sa tête disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Lorsqu'il arriva, il secoua un peu sa tête pour en dégager la cendre.

- « LILY ! » cria-t-il « LILY ! Tu es là ? »

Il entendit alors un petit bruit de pas et Harry apparut devant lui.

- « Oh ! Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- « Coucou bonhomme ! » lança James « Maman est là ? »

Le petit garçon fit oui de la tête et avança une de ses mains de la cheminée comme pour le toucher.

- « NON ! Harry, éloigne ta main de là ! » le gronda James « Tu sais bien que tu peux te brûler, tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à la cheminée ! »

Le petit garçon retira sa main d'un air penaud.

- « Tu peux aller chercher Maman mon grand ? » demanda alors James qui commençait à sentir une douleur naître dans ses genoux.

Harry disparut alors de son champ de vision.

- « Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! » hurla-t-il, faisant sourire James.

- « Quoi mon trésor ? » demanda alors la voix de Lily

- « Papa… »

James vit alors sa femme s'approcher de l'âtre et s'installer en tailleur devant lui, avant d'installer Harry contre elle.

- « Coucou chéri, tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Oui, j'ai ici monsieur Lovegood qui veut absolument ne parler qu'à toi »

- « Erik ? Mais de quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, mais il a insisté… Il a essayé d'envoyer des hiboux, mais forcément ils ne sont pas arrivés jusqu'ici donc il a décidé de venir en personne… »

- « Je veux bien venir, mais qu'est-ce que je fais des enfants ? » demanda Lily en posant un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

James se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- « Emmène les avec toi, Remus et moi on n'a pas beaucoup de travail, on s'en occupera »

- « Jasire est suffisamment sécurisé pour lui ? » demanda alors Lily en désignant Harry du menton.

- « Oui, on a revu le système de sécurité il y a deux jours » la rassura James.

La jeune femme hocha alors la tête et se mit à sourire.

- « Donne moi dix minutes et j'arrive » répondit-elle

- « D'accord, à tout de suite ma belle »

James retira alors sa tête et se redressa. Ses genoux étaient vraiment douloureux.

- « Elle arrive dans un petit moment » lança-t-il alors à Lovegood qui se mit à sourire largement.

- « Merci infiniment ! »

- « De rien… » souffla James en prenant une chaise et en s'installant en face de lui.

Ils attendirent ainsi une dizaine de minute avant qu'un petit tintement dans la cheminée leur annonça l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Lily sortit de l'âtre en souriant. Elle tenait Harry d'une main et tenait fermement Syrielle contre elle de son autre bras. James arriva rapidement pour aider Harry à passer.

- « Bonjour Erik ! » lança Lily en lui serrant la main

- « Merci d'être venue Lily… Par Merlin, ce qu'ils ont grandit tous les deux ! Ils sont magnifiques ! »

- « Merci » répondirent James et Lily en cœur.

- « On peut prendre ton bureau James ? » demanda alors la jeune femme en se tournant vers son mari.

- « Bien sur » répondit le jeune homme alors qu'elle déposait Syrielle dans ses bras.

Elle déposa alors un baiser sur sa joue et souffla un léger « merci chéri » à son oreille avant de se rendre dans le bureau en compagnie d'Erik Lovegood.

James les regarda s'éloigner d'un air passablement agacé. Il n'aimait pas plus que ça qu'un autre homme que lui accapare l'attention de sa femme, mais il se résigna. Il regagna alors le bureau de Remus. Harry se précipita vers le jeune homme.

- « Bajour Tonton ! » cria-t-il en essayant d'escalader ses genoux

- « Bonjour Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font là ? » demanda-t-il à James tandis qu'il installait confortablement le petit garçon sur lui.

- « Lovegood voulait parler à Lily… » répondit James en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

- « A Lily ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Va savoir ! Elle est dans mon bureau avec lui, donc je m'occupe de mes petits bouts ! »

James colla alors le bout de son nez contre celui de sa fille qui se mit à rire. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front tandis que Syrielle commençait à gazouiller joyeusement. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Harry qui regardait le bureau d'un air sérieux.

- « Tu veux travailler comme Papa ? » demanda-t-il alors à son petit garçon qui se mit à sourire et à hocher frénétiquement la tête.

En souriant, James se leva alors et posa devant lui une pile de parchemins vierge et deux plumes.

- « Tu veux bien regarder ces dossiers ? » lui demanda-t-il de l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pu, tandis que Remus souriait largement.

- « Oui ! » répondit Harry en saisissant sa plume et en prenant un morceau de parchemin qu'il fit semblant de lire avant de le gribouiller de bout en bout d'un air appliqué avant de le lui tendre.

James le prit et fit mine de l'observer avec attention.

- « Ca m'a l'air parfait tout ça Harry… Tu pourras continuer à travailler avec nous… » lança-t-il en souriant.

Le petit garçon se mit alors à rire et se précipita sur un autre morceau de parchemin.

- « Un rien l'amuse ! » lança Remus en souriant

- « Il ne joue pas, il nous aide dans notre travail ! » rétorqua James et adressant un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui tendait un deuxième morceau de parchemin griffonné.

Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment. Remus s'était joint à eux. Harry noircissait joyeusement de grands morceaux de papiers tandis que les deux garçons « prenaient notes de ses brillantes idées ». Ils s'amusaient bien.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Lily entra.

- « Maman ! Ze cravaille ! » s'écria le petit garçon en brandissant un parchemin vierge de sa petite main tâchée d'encre.

Il avait de l'encre jusque sur le bout du nez.

- « Vous n'avez pas honte d'exploiter un enfant de deux ans et demi ? » plaisant Lily et allant embrasser son fils

« C'est gentil d'aider ton papa mon ange »

- « Que te voulait Lovegood ? » demanda alors James.

- « Me parler des elfes de maison » répondit simplement Lily en s'appuyant sur le mur.

James la regarda d'un air mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

- « Des elfes ? » demanda Remus d'un air étonné

- « Oui, il m'a demandé son avis sur plusieurs de ses projets et je dois dire que certains ne sont pas si farfelus que ça… »

- « Pas trop farfelus ? De la part de ce bonhomme je m'attends à tout ! » s'amusa James « Je suis toujours mort de rire en lisant son journal ! »

- « Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a préféré venir en parler avec moi… » rétorqua Lily d'une voix douce mais ferme « Et maintenant mes trésors, on va rentrer à la maison »

Elle récupéra Syrielle des bras de son papa et alla prendre la main de Harry qui ronchonnait.

- « Tu joueras encore à aider papa une autre fois mon ange, mais maintenant, il est temps de partir »

James la vit alors s'approcher de lui et il l'embrassa rapidement.

- « A ce soir » souffla-t-il alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

- « A ce soir ! A bientôt Remus ! »

- « A bientôt ! »

James regarda alors la porte se refermer et reposa ses jambes sur le bord du bureau de son ami.

- « Des elfes ! » murmura-t-il simplement en souriant d'amusement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Ca en fait du monde à contacter… » soupira Lily en observant le morceau de parchemin placé devant elle.

Océane acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Installées dans la salle à manger de la famille Black, les deux jeunes femmes étudiaient les informations que Océane avait ramené de chez « Barjow & Beurk ». Elles possédaient désormais une liste de plus d'une cinquantaine de nom de personne qui aurait pu de près ou de loin être entré en contact avec Tom Jedusor.

- « Il va falloir allez les voir tous pour leur demander s'ils se souviennent de Jedusor… » murmura Lily « On peut dire qu'on ne va pas chômer, mais je suis ravie de faire cette mission avec toi ! »

- « Moi aussi ! Quand Dumbledore m'a dit que pour la suite, tu travaillerais avec moi j'étais aux anges ! » répondit Océane en souriant.

- « Il le fait parce qu'il fait qu'on s'entend bien et que ce n'est pas une mission très dangereuse » murmura Lily

- « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! » s'amusa la jeune femme « Lalyh ! Non ! Ne met pas ça dans ta bouche ! »

Elle se leva alors et alla enlever des mains de sa fille la baguette de Sirius.

- « Combien de fois je vais encore devoir lui dire de ne pas la laisser traîner n'importe où et en particulier dans le parc de la petite ?! » soupira-t-elle en posant la baguette sur la table.

Lily se mit à sourire. Océane se tourna alors vers le parc d'enfant. Lalyh et Syrielle y étaient assises toutes les deux et jouaient sagement à mordiller leurs hochets ou leurs peluches. De temps en temps, elles laissaient échapper quelques gazouillements se qui amusait beaucoup leurs mamans.

- « Il faudrait qu'on trouve une excuse pour aller chez tout ces gens leur demander les renseignements dont on a besoin… » lança Lily avant de se mettre à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- « Ca va ? » demanda alors Océane

- « Oui, c'est juste que je suis crevée… » répondit la jeune femme en passant une de ses mains sur son visage.

- « Tu as mal dormit la nuit dernière toi aussi ? »

Lily hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. Océane retourna s'asseoir et fixa son amie. Toutes les deux ne dormaient jamais beaucoup les soirs de Pleine Lune. Elle-même s'était réveillée toutes les demi-heures jusqu'au retour de Sirius au petit matin. Elle avait beau savoir que son fiancé ne risquait rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre son retour avec impatience.

- « Tu sais que Remus travaillait ce matin ? » demanda alors Lily

- « Non ?! Je croyais qu'il devait se reposer les lendemains de Pleine Lune et laisser les garçons bosser ?! »

- « Je sais, mais ce matin, quand j'y ai été, il était là à papoter avec James devant une pile de dossier… »

- « Il exagère, il sait qu'il a besoin de repos ! »

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- « Mamaaaaaan ! » hurla alors Harry en courant vers elle en entrant dans la pièce

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

Océane se mit à sourire. Le petit garçon avait l'air très excité.

- « A vu Buck ! » lança-t-il joyeusement alors que Sirius entrait à sa suite

- « Et, qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ma petite crevette ? »

- « A donner miam à Buck ! »

- « Deux souris mortes… » compléta Sirius alors que les deux jeunes femmes grimaçait de dégoût.

- « Et tu t'es bien lavé les mains après j'espère ! » lança Lily

- « Evidemment ! » renchérit Sirius en souriant.

- « Alors c'est très bien mon ange » murmura la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur le front de son petit garçon.

Harry la quitta alors pour aller s'installer devant le parc de Syrielle et Layh où il trouva des cubes avec lesquels il s'amusa à construire une haute tour.

- « Tu savais que Remus travaillait ce matin ? » demanda alors Océane à son fiancé

- « Oui, on a bien essayé de l'en empêcher mais il a dit qu'il voulait prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir partir de jeudi soir à dimanche en week-end avec Kat » répondit Sirius en prenant une chaise pour venir s'installer près d'elle.

- «Et toi ? Tu as bien travaillé ? » demanda Lily en souriant

- « Très bien, comme toujours dès que je suis à l'extérieur ! Et vous, vous faites quoi ? » demanda-t-il en prenant sur la table un des parchemins.

- « On travaille pour notre nouvelle mission pour l'Ordre » répondit Lily

- « Vous en faites une ensemble ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Oui ! » répondit Océane

- « Et ce sera encore une mission où tu seras obligée de partir comme une voleuse sans me dire où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il d'un air un peu agacé.

- « Oh Sirius ! Je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas continuer à faire la tête pour ça ! Je me suis expliquée non ?! »

- « Oui, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me le dire dès le départ, avant de quitter la maison ! »

- « Parce que si je t'avais dit que je partais sur l'Allée des Embrumes, tu aurais insisté pour me suivre, j'aurais dit non, tu l'aurais fait quand même et tu aurais risquer de tout faire rater ! » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton un peu sec.

S'ils continuaient dans cette voie, ils allaient encore une fois se disputer. Depuis quelques semaines, les tensions et les disputes semblaient avoir rythmé leur quotidien et cela ennuyait beaucoup la jeune femme, mais il avait vraiment le don de l'énerver par moment…

- « En tout cas, pour cette fois, si tu veux savoir où on ira, tu as la liste des adresses entre les mains ! » lança joyeusement Lily

Océane se mit alors à rire doucement tandis que Sirius souriait largement en regardant le parchemin d'un air amusé. La jeune femme remercia alors mentalement son amie d'avoir su désamorcer la crise qui s'annonçait par sa bonne humeur.

- « Et vous allez vraiment devoir aller chez tous ses gens ?! » demanda Sirius

- « Oui, ces gens ont tous plus ou moins connu Jedusor. Il faut qu'on leur demande s'ils se souviennent de lui » répondit Lily

- « Et vous n'avez pas peur que les gens soient trop terrifiés pour répondre… Après tout, s'ils savent des choses sur Vous-Savez-Qui, ils n'ont peut être pas envie de prendre le risque qua quelqu'un apprenne qu'ils ont tout balancer ! »

- « Je ne pense pas… Après tout, peu de gens connaissent le vrai nom de Tu-Sais-Qui » répondit Océane.

- « Mouais… Ca va vous demander beaucoup de travail et de temps… » murmura le jeune homme

- « Oui, mais on s'est arrangé avec Molly. Elle est d'accord pour nous garder les enfants la journée. Si on se débrouille bien, on devrait en avoir pour dix ou quinze jours »

- « Seulement ? »

- « Douterais-tu de notre efficacité mon chéri ? »

Sirius la regarda en souriant et reposa le parchemin sur la table en faisant non de la tête.

- « Je sais que vous ferez du très bon travail ! En plus, je suis ravi parce que ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse et que vous serez toutes les deux. Et je suis sur que James sera de mon avis… »

Océane et Lily échangèrent un regard amusé. Leurs amoureux ne changeraient donc jamais, ils chercheraient toujours et par tous les moyens à les éloigner le plus possible du danger. Lily se remit alors à bailler, faisant briller ses yeux de deux petites larmes qu'elle sécha du bout des doigts.

- « Pardon » lança-t-elle « Mais je suis vraiment fatiguée… »

- « On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui alors » lança Océane en ramassant les parchemins étalés sur la table

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Oui, on continuera demain. Moi aussi je commence à ne plus trop me concentrer »

La jeune femme vit alors son amie l'aider à tout ranger et elle récupéra l'énorme dossier qu'elle alla ranger dans sa petite mallette.

- « On se fait une partie de petits hippogriffes ? » proposa alors Sirius

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit Lily en souriant.

Océane revint s'asseoir à sa place tandis que son fiancé faisait voler jusqu'à eux le jeu de sa baguette.

- « Au fait, chéri… » commença-t-elle alors tandis que Lily qui avait sans doute compris ce qu'elle allait dire levait les yeux au ciel « Combien de fois il faudra encore que je te dise de ne pas laisser traîner ta baguette n'importe où ? »

oOoOoOo

_**Note : **le vrai texte de la chanson ne dit pas « son cœur léger » mais « ma belle au cœur léger »…_


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note :** Désolée, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de réponde à vos très très très gentille review ! Mais je suis très occupée et j'espère que vous comprendrez ! Sinon, il faut que je vous donne une petite précision car on me pose très souvent la question :

Kathleen apprendra le secret de Remus d'ici moins de dix chapitres c'est promis !!

Voilà !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me mettent du baume au cœur !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante et un : Les enfants -fan –fan**

_« Les enfants se réveillent trés tôt To, To, To, To,  
(…)_

_Quand ils savent qu'on les voit pas Pa, Pa, Pa, Pa,  
Ils s'en vont grimper sur le buffet Fè, Fè, Fè, Fè,  
Pour chiper oh ! les petits chenapans Pan, Pan, Pan, Pan,  
La tirelire où l'on garde leurs écus Cu, Cu, Cu, Cu,  
Pa, Pa, Fè, Fè, Pan, Pan, Cu, Cu, »  
Bourvil_

- « Concentre toi un peu Charly ! »

- « Mais j'ai envie de jouer moi ! J'en ai assez de faire mes leçons ! Pourquoi Percy il a le droit de s'amuser ? »

- « Parce que moi j'ai fini mes devoirs hier ! Je n'ai pas attendu le dernier moment comme vous ! » rétorqua le rouquin en relevant la tête de son jeu de construction en bois

- « Je n'ai pas attendu le dernier moment comme vous… » l'imita Charly en grimaçant.

- « Arrêtez tout de suite tous les deux où je vais me fâcher ! » les gronda alors Molly.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres enfants qui, tous attablés s'occupaient ''gentiment''.

- « Fred ! George ! Enlevez ses crayons de couleur de votre nez ! Ron et Harry ne les manger pas ! Et Ginny n'écrit pas sur la table ! »

Elle se mit à soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se mettent tous à faire des bêtises en même temps.

- « J'ai fini ! » lança alors Bill en se levant de sa chaise « Je peux aller jouer ? »

- « Oui, Papa te fera réviser avant d'aller au lit… »

Elle vit alors Charly regarder son grand frère avec envie.

- « Ne traîne pas ! Plus vite se sera finit et plus vite tu pourras aller jouer… » lui lança-t-elle alors en s'approchant de lui. « Il ne te reste plus qu'un exercice »

Le petit garçon la regarda d'un air un peu bougon avant de se remettre à travailler. Entre temps, Ron et Harry avait quitter la table et avaient entamé l'ascension des escaliers.

- « Dis donc messieurs ! » les gronda Molly « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Interdiction de monter là haut tout seul ! Vous êtes trop petits »

- « Non ! Moi grand garçon ! » rétorqua Harry alors qu'elle le forçait à descendre les marches

- « Moi aussi ! » lança Ron de bon cœur

- « Bien sur ! Mais ici, même les grands garçons obéissent aux adultes » expliqua Molly en replaçant les deux chaises qui était censé bloquer le passage vers l'étage.

Elle vit alors Ginny descendre tant bien que mal de sa chaise haute et se diriger vers le petit parc où Lalyh et Syrielle jouait doucement. Elle tenta d'escalader les barreaux pour les rejoindre mais manqua de faire basculer le parc et elle avec. La rattrapant in extremis, juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol, Molly la déposa avec les deux petites filles en soupirant.

- « Sois gentille » murmura-t-elle à sa fille en caressant sa tête.

C'était une recommandation superflue et elle le savait car tous les enfants plus âgés prenaient grand soin et faisaient tous très attention aux deux bébés. On leur avait bien expliqué qu'elles étaient petites et fragiles et qu'il fallait faire attention à elles. Molly retourna alors à la table où Charly terminait son dernier exercice et où Fred et George se peignaient mutuellement le visage de différentes couleurs.

- « Qu'ai-je donc fait à Merlin pour avoir des enfants aussi dynamique que vous ? » soupira-t-elle d'un air amusé en posant ses deux poings sur ses hanches.

Elle ramassa alors tous les crayons qui traînaient un peu partout, les rangea et entreprit de débarbouiller ses fils qui ne se laissèrent pas faire. Elle fut obligé de leur jeter un léger sort d'entrave pour pouvoir débarrasser leurs visages des couleurs vives qui y étaient.

- « J'ai FINI ! » s'exclama alors Charly en refermant son cahier d'un coup sec « Terminé ! »

- « C'est bien mon grand ! Tu peux aller t'amuser maintenant » le félicita Molly en libérant les jumeaux qui quittèrent leurs chaises pour courir un peu partout dans le salon.

Elle s'installa alors sur une des chaises et regarda tout ce petit monde en souriant. Ils jouaient tous ensemble par petits groupes. Les trois plus grands avaient commencé une partie de cartes, les jumeaux complotaient dans leur coin, Ron et Harry s'amusaient avec des figurines miniatures de joueur de Quidditch alors que les petites jouaient avec leurs peluches. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins calme. Par moment des cris ou des protestations s'élevaient d'un des petits groupes, mais dans l'ensemble, ils jouaient gentiment.

Molly en profita alors pour préparer le goûter. Elle ôta le torchon qui recouvrait le grand saladier de pâte à crêpe et remua d'une louche en bois le liquide onctueux un petit moment avant de mettre trois poêle sur le feu. Une fois que le grésillement de l'huile dans les poêle chaude eurent envahi la cuisine, Molly prit fermement sa baguette entre ses mains et commença la cuisson des crêpes. D'un coup de baguette, elle activait la louche qui remplissait chacune des trois poêles d'une fine couche de pâte, puis le moment venue, elle jetait un sort et les crêpes s'élevait bien haut dans les airs, se retournait et regagnait pour quelques instant leur poêle avant de s'envoler à nouveau pour atterrir dans une grande assiette posée sur la table. L'opération recommença alors plusieurs fois de suite. Alors que l'assiette posée sur la table se remplissait au fur et à mesure d'une impressionnante et appétissante pile de crêpe, Molly remarqua que l'attention des enfants était désormais tournée vers elle. Elle se mit à sourire. Sept tête rousse et une tête brune fixait les crêpes avec gourmandise.

- « C'est pou nous ? » demanda un des jumeaux en faisant quelques pas en direction de la table.

- « Oui, mais vous aller attendre qu'elles soient toutes prêtes ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se retourna alors pour terminer la cuisson de la dernière fournée de crêpes. Quand elle se retourna, elle constata avec amusement que Bill, Charly, Percy et les jumeaux étaient assis autour de la table tandis que Ron et Harry escladait leur chaise du mieu qu'ils pouvaient et que Ginny s'agrippait aux barreaux du parc pour tenter d'un sortir. S'essuyant les mains avec son tablier, Molly aidait les deux plus petits garçons à s'asseoir sur leur chaise et alla récupérer Ginny qui s'était mise à grogner de plus en plus fort. Elle installa sa fille sur sa chaise haute et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître devant chacun des enfants une petite assiette. Elle distribua en suite une crêpe à chacun et le vacarme commença.

- « Passe moi la confiture ! »

- « Non, d'abord tu m'envoie le sucre ! »

- « CHOCOLAT ! »

Molly soupira et les fit taire d'un geste.

- « On se calme ! » lança-t-elle.

Elle passa le quart d'heure suivant à étaler du chocolat, de la confiture ou du sucre sur toutes les crêpes qui passaient devant elle. Elle eut juste le temps d'en sauver quelques unes pour Lily et Océane. Elles auraient peut-être faim en revenant. Elle débarbouilla ensuite tous les petits visages repus et les laissa partir. Il faisait encore trop froid pour jouer dehors, les enfants étaient donc contraints de rester à l'intérieur, dans le salon trop petits pour eux huit. Au bout d'un moment, les trois grands décidèrent de monter jouer dans leur chambre. Alors que les plus petits jouaient tranquillement, elle récupéra Lalyh et Syrielle. Elle installa Lalyh dans la chaise haute de Ginny et garda Syrielle sur ses genoux. Elle fit apparaître deux petits biberons de jus de fruit qu'elle leur donna. Les deux petites filles se mirent alors à boire doucement. Molly les regarda en souriant. Elles étaient adorables. Aussi brune l'une que l'autre, on aurait pu penser à deux sœurs. Mais en regardant attentivement, on ne s'y trompait pas. Malgré sa tignasse brune, Syrielle était le portrait craché de sa maman, jusqu'à ses magnifiques yeux verts qui étaient soulignés par de longs cils noirs. Elle semblait calme et délicate. Lalyh en revanche était déjà une petite boule de nerfs. Elle était dynamique, et souriait tout le temps. Elle riait à la moindre grimace ce qui amusaient beaucoup les autres enfants qui ne perdaient pas une occasion de la voir rire aux éclats. Syrielle, quand à elle, semblait plutôt observer tout ce qui passait autour d'elle, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une petite fille éveillée. Lorsque les deux petites eurent terminé leurs biberons, Molly fit redescendre Bill et l'étage pour l'aider à faire prendre un yaourt aux fillettes. L'entreprise fut difficile pour le petit garçon car Lalyh s'amusait beaucoup à refermer la bouche dès que la cuillère pleine s'en rapprochait, étalant ainsi le yaourt sur son petit visage. Ses yeux s'illuminaient alors et elle éclatait de rire, provoquant l'amusement de Syrielle qui la regardait plutôt que de goûter.

Finalement, après l'avoir gronder, puis consolée, Molly la regarda manger dans le calme sous l'ai amusé de Bill. Elle venait de les débarbouiller quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Océane et Lily entrèrent dans sa maison.

- « C'est nous ! » lança Océane en ôtant son manteau, imité par Lily.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent alors dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Molly.

- « Coucou mon ange… » souffla Lily en prenant sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'Océane embrassait déjà Lalyh.

- « Tout le monde a été sage ? » demanda-t-elle d'ailleurs en ôtant sa fille de la chaise haute.

- « Adorables comme toujours ! » répondit Molly en souriant.

Elle invita alors Océane à s'asseoir tandis que Lily se rendait dans le salon pour embrasser Harry.

- « Tu veux des crêpes ? J'ai réussit à en sauver quelques unes ! » proposa-t-elle

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit la jeune femme en faisant sauter doucement sa fille sur ses genoux.

- « Il n'a même pas daigné relever la tête de son jeu ! » lança alors Lily qui revenait « Mon fils à grandi, il ne veut plus que sa mère vienne le voir quand il est avec ses copains ! »

Océane et Molly se mirent à rire doucement alors que la jeune femme s'installait au bout de la table.

- « Comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda alors Molly en se levant pour placer le plat de crêpe au milieu de la table.

- « Assez bien » répondit Océane en se servant d'un crêpe qu'elle saupoudra de sucre « On a vu cinq personnes, mais elles n'avaient pas de souvenir bien précis… »

- « Un des personnes que nous devions voir est décédée, il y a plusieurs années, et une autre était absente » continua Lily « Mais nous y retournerons demain »

- « Et qu'est-ce que vous leur dite pour justifier vos questions ? » demanda Molly

- « Que nous travaillons pour une société d'assurance à laquelle ''Barjow & Beurk'' a demandé d'adhérer… » expliqua Lily

- « On leur dit que notre patron veut s'assurer que ce n'est pas une entreprise douteuse avant de voir s'il l'assurera ou pas… » ajouta Océane en mordant dans sa deuxième crêpe.

- « C'est astucieux… » lança Molly en souriant « Tu ne veux pas de crêpes Lily ? » demanda-t-elle alors en voyant que la jeune femme ne mangeait pas.

- « Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim. De toutes façons, je ne me sens pas très en forme. J'ai dû attraper un mauvais rhume ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il parait qu'il y a une épidémie de grippe en ce moment. James va encore grogner que je ne fais pas assez attention et que je ne mets pas assez de pull quand je sors. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense que je fais exprès de tomber malade ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

- « Est-ce que tu veux une potion fortifiante ? J'en ai cinq fiole en réserve, je peux t'en donner une » proposa Molly.

- « Oui, ce serait très gentil ! Une bonne soupe, cette potion et une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, je serais en pleine forme ! » lança Lily en souriant

- « J'espère bien ! On a pas mal de boulot encore ! » soupira Océane « Je ne sens plus mes pieds tellement on a marché aujourd'hui ! »

- « Tu demanderas à Sirius de te faire un petit massage… » lança Molly en souriant

- « Alors ça c'est une bonne idée ! » répondit Océane en se servant avec gourmandise d'une autre crêpe.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonjour monsieur… »

- « Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart » se présenta l'homme en souriant.

James lui fit signe de s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir.

- « Très bien, que puis-je pour vous monsieur Lockhart » lança-t-il en croisant ses mains au dessus de son bureau, juste à côté du petit cadre qui contenait une photo de Harry tenant Syrielle dans ses bras.

- « Et bien tout d'abord, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre entreprise et on ne m'en a dit que du bien, alors je me suis décidé à venir vous voir »

Il adressa alors à James en sourire éblouissant. Le jeune homme leva ses sourcils d'un air étonné avant de reprendre une allure plus digne.

- « Vous avez sans doute dû lire mon libre ''Vadrouille avec les goules'' » continua l'homme en souriant de plus belle

- « Euh non… » répondit James

- « Ah bon ? C'est étonnant parce qu'il est resté trois mois en tête des meilleurs ventes de Fleury & Bott, et que toute la presse en à parler… »

James se contenta de faire non de la tête. Il ne lisait déjà pas beaucoup, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme et de son livre. Lily peut-être et encore. Le jeune homme doutait fort que sa femme ait pu être intéressée par un livre s'intitulant ''Vadrouille avec les goules''.

- « Enfin, vous devez être tellement submergé de travail avec votre merveilleuse entreprise que vous n'avez sans doute pas eu le temps de faire autre chose ! »

James se mit à sourire. Cet homme et son air sur de lui l'amusait beaucoup. Etait-il possible d'être arrogant à ce point ?

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous parler de mon talent, ni de mon succès… » lança-t-il avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

James continuait à le regarder d'un air étonné. Quel prétentieux ?! Si Lily l'avait connu à Poudlard, jamais elle n'aurait pu dire que lui avait été prétentieux à aucun moment de sa vie !

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans cet établissement monsieur Lockhart ? » demanda alors James, soucieux d'en finir au plus vite avec lui.

Il était son dernier rendez-vous avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.

- « Oui, oui, bien sur… » lança alors l'homme semblant revenir à la réalité. « Comme je vous le disais donc, je suis écrivain, mais je suis avant tou un aventurier »

« Tiens donc ! » pensa James en souriant. Cet homme, vêtu d'une robe en soie de couleur lilas, au brushing impeccable et au visage dénué de toutes imperfection était un aventurier ?

- « Oui, je parcourt le monde à la rechercher de nouveaux villages à sauver de terrifiante créature ou de peuples en proie à des catastrophes naturelles abominables »

- « Je vois… » lança James en se retenant à grand peine de ne pas rire.

- « Mes dernières aventures m'ont mené à cotoyer des vampires pendant plusieurs jour. Ca été une expérience très enrichissante. Oh, bien sur, il faut continuellement être sur ses gardes, car ils sont près à tout pour vous mordre le cou ! J'aurais très bien pu me protéger en me servant d'ail, mais je n'avais pas peur d'eux et cela m'aurait donné une haleine épouvantable ! »

- « C'est très intéressant… » lança James en le fixant d'un air amusé tandis que son interlocuteur éclatait d'un rire de m'as-tu-vu.

- « Mon prochain livre ''_Voyages avec les vampires_'' devrait sortir en librairie d'ici quelques mois, je vous en dédicacerais un exemplaire ! » continua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- « Monsieur Lockhart, si nous en venions droit au but ? »

- « Vous avez raison ! Si je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous demander de financer ma prochaine expédition »

- « Vraiment ? Et si vous me parliez un peu plus de cette expédition ? »

- « Mais naturellement… Je partirais quelques temps en Arménie. Mon voyage devrait durer plusieurs mois »

- « Et pour quelle raison voudriez-vous vous rendre là-bas ? »

- « Les loups-garous » répondit Lockhart d'une voix mystérieuse.

- « Pardon ?! » lança James en se raidissant.

Il fixa l'homme d'un air grave. Qu'est-ce que ce prétentieux allait bien pouvoir faire au milieu de loups-garous ? »

Ce méprenant sûrement sur la signification de son étonnement, Lockhart le regarda avec un sourire triomphant et lança d'un air sur de lui.

- « Pour un homme averti et un brillant sorcier tel que moi, une petite poignée de lycanthropes n'est que du menu fretin, monsieur Potter »

Pour parler ainsi des lycanthropes, il n'en n'avait sans doute jamais rencontré les soirs de Pleine Lune, ironisa James pour lui-même.

- « Figurez-vous James, je peux vous appeler James, bien sur ?! Et bien figurez vous que j'ai entendu parler d'un village en Arménie qui serait terroriser par une horde de loups-garous sanguinaires et malfaisants »

James se mit à frémir de rage. Comment cet odieux bonhomme osait lui parler de telles choses avec un grand sourire aux lèvres ?!

Se méprenant encore une fois sur la raison de son frémissement, Lockhart reprit.

- « Excitant n'est-ce pas ? Mais rassurez vous, je sais ce que je fais ! Je délivrerais ce village de la tyrannie des lycanthropes et je raconterais mon récit dans un livre. Je vois cela d'ici, ce sera magnifique ! « _Promenade avec les loups-garous_ » ! Splendide n'est-ce pas ?! »

James le fixa un moment avant de réagir.

- « Je vais étudier votre dossier et je vous enverrais une réponse par hibou d'ici quelques jours » lança alors le jeune homme en se levant.

Il raccompagna alors Lockhart jusqu'à la porte de son bureau qu'il referma soigneusement après lui avoir accordé une dernière poignée de main. Il se dirigea alors vers on bureau et prit sa plume rouge. Il traça un gigantesque ''NON'' sur la première page du dossier. Pas besoin de l'étudier d'avantages ! Jamais, Jasire ne financerait un livre qui dénigrerait les loups garous. James trouvait déjà tellement injuste et scandaleux les préjugés populaires concernant les lycanthropes et surtout les difficultés qu'il rencontrait partout dans leur vie. Un tel livre était une injure à Remus et James ne le tolèrerais pas. Il prit alors son manteau et quitta le bureau après avoir saluer Lucrécia. Il quitta le bâtiment et transplana chez lui.

Une fois rentré, il déposa toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée et se rendit dans le salon. Des bruits à l'étage lui indiquèrent que sa petite famille s'y trouvait sûrement. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et par la porte de la salle de bain, ouverte, il aperçut Lily agenouillée devant la baignoire dont dépassait une petite tête brune.

- « Salut ! » lança-t-il en entrant

- « Papa ! » lança Harry en souriant.

James s'approcha de sa femme et se baissa pour embrasser le haut de son front. Il tendit alors sa paume à son fils qui frappa dedans de sa toute petite main tandis que Syrielle, dans son petit siège de bain, battait joyeusement des pieds.

- « Tu veux que je termine ? » proposa-t-il à Lily

- « Oh oui, s'il te plait ! J'ai mal au dos à force de rester courbée ! » répondit-elle en se relevant.

James vint donc prendre sa place, faisant sourire ses deux enfants. Lily alla s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche.

- « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle doucement

- « Pas trop mal… J'ai reçu la visite d'un type ! Je te jure qu'à la fin j'avais envie de lui donner des baffes ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si arrogant et de si sur de lui ! Il était odieux ! »

- « A ce point ? »

- « Oh que oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il voulait que Jasire finance une des ses expéditions pour aller massacrer des loups-garous pour pouvoir mieux écrire son livre sur ''les-loups-garous-devraient-tous-être-tués-ou-mis-en-cage'' »

Il entendit Lily soupirer et poser sa main sur son épaule.

- « C'est horrible »

- « Je sais. Et encore heureux que ce n'est pas Remus qui l'ait reçu ! Enfin passons, j'ai rejeté son dossier, il n'aura qu'à trouver d'autre personne pour financer son truc ! »

En disant cela, il prit Syrielle dans ses bras et la passa à Lily qui l'enveloppa dans une immense serviette avant d'aller l'allonger sur la table à langer. Puis il récupéra Harry qu'il sécha avant de lui enfiler son pyjama. Il vida l'eau de la baignoire et chargea son fils sur son épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux sac et se rendit dans le salon. Il le fit tomber sur le canapé. Le petit garçon riait comme un fou et James se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Ils commencèrent alors une mini bagarre.

- « Tu ne devrais pas l'énerver comme ça, il va être impossible à endormir après » lança Lily qui arrivait dans la pièce, Syrielle dans les bras.

La petite fille était adorable dans son petit pyjama rose pâle et James se pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il arrêta de se battre avec Harry qui descendit du canapé pour aller chercher ses jouets et le jeune homme se redressa. Il tendit les bras pour faire comprendre à sa femme qu'il avait envie de prendre leur fille dans ses bras et bientôt, il berçait doucement sa petite Syrielle contre lui.

- « Elle sera aussi belle que toi » souffla-t-il en redressant son visage vers Lily qui le regardait en souriant.

La jeune femme posa alors sa tête contre son épaule. James se souvint alors qu'il devait lui parler d'une chose importante.

- « Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… » murmura-t-il

Il sentit la jeune femme se raidir un peu.

- « Je n'aime pas tellement les discussions qui commence comme ça » souffla-t-elle alors, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

- « Rassures toi, ce n'est pas une catastrophe ! » répondit-il « J'ai vu un de mes clients ce matin qui me demande d'investir dans un élevage de Fléreur. Son entreprise est au bord de la faillite, il voudrait qu'on l'aide un peu à remonter la pente. Mais pour bien me rendre compte de la situation avant de prendre ma décision, il faut que je parte visiter son élevage. Le problème c'est qu'il est situé à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre et que si j'accepte… Il faudra que je parte là-bas une semaine »

- « Une semaine ?! »

- « Oui mon cœur, une semaine. Ce serait trop fatiguant de transplaner à une si longue distance tous les jours et les portoloins marchent mal là bas, il va falloir que je reste sur place. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre de décision sans t'en avoir parler. Ca a d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé mon client. Mais je sais que partir une semaine en te laissant seule avec les petits, ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre sur un coup de tête »

James vit alors Lily se redresser et le fixer.

- « C'est long une semaine… Tu vas me manquer »

- « Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Vous allez me manquer tous les trois, mais je trouverais le moyen de te parler par cheminée de temps en temps… »

Il la vit soupirer.

- « Je ne te forces pas la main. Si tu n'as pas envie que j'y ailles, je n'irais pas Lily… » murmura-t-il

- « C'est pour ton travail, ce n'est pas comme si tu partais t'amuser » répondit-elle

- « Ca veut dire que tu serais d'accord ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et revint se blottir tout contre lui.

- « Je sais que tu aimes ce que tu fais et que tu te donnes toujours à fond. Si tu penses qu'il faut que tu ailles là bas, et bien je te fais confiance »

- « Merci mon cœur »

- « Et tu pars quand ? »

- D'ici deux jours »

- « Déjà ! »

James se mit alors à sourire.

- « Plus vite je serais parti… plus vite je serais rentré ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il faisait sombre. Aussi sombre dans la pièce qu'à l'extérieur. Il le voyait bien par la vitre crasseuse et fêlée. La rue était déserte, sans âme qui vive pour venir rompre le silence lourd et monotone de l'endroit. Tout ici paraissait sale et miteux. Il l'avait fait exprès, il ne savait très bien. Ce n'était qu'une manière mesquine de se venger de ce qu'ils lui avaient subir étant plus jeunes. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, techniquement, il n'avait jamais fait grand-chose contre lui. C'était toujours James et Sirius qui menaient la danse. Lui ne faisait que les suivre. Il n'était certes pas le dernier à rire de ses mésaventures et n'aurait jamais penser une seule seconde à le défendre ou à appeler un professeur, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir laisser faire.

Et puis tout cela avait eu lieu des années auparavant, visiblement Rogue avait la rancune tenace. Depuis qu'il avait été libéré, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps terré dans sa chambre. C'était le seul endroit où il était à l'abri des brimades et des humiliations que son ancien condisciple lui faisait subir. Bellatrix et son mari n'étaient pas non plus en reste. En fait, tous dans la maison le considéraient comme une personne faible et sans importance. Avaient-ils donc tous oublié que c'était lui qui avait mené le Seigneur des Ténèbres à James cette nuit là ? Qu'avaient-ils fait eux pour les retrouver ? Rien.

Il soupira et quitta la vieille chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé pour observer l'extérieur pour aller s'allonger sur le vieux matelas miteux et humide, sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il était couvert de toiles d'araignée. Il soupira. A quoi bon avoir été libéré de prison si c'était pour être à nouveau enfermé dans une geôle ? S'il n'était plus prisonnier géographiquement, il était désormais muré dans sa solitude.

Il n'était sortit que deux fois en cinq mois. La première fois, il avait réussit à se faufiler à l'extérieur une fois que tout le monde avait quitté la vieille demeure. Il avait transplané jusque devant la maison de sa vieille mère. Bien caché dans son jardin, il l'avait observé s'occuper de ses trois chats et de son canari. Elle avait terriblement maigrie et était vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à l'intérieur, il l'avait vu s'installer près de la cheminée et reprendre ses travaux de coutures. Il observa attentivement la pièce. Elle qui avant avait été remplie de cadre contenant des photos de lui était désormais dénuée de toutes décorations. Il scruta la pièce un long moment, sentant au fur et à mesure une certaine rancœur naître en lui. Ainsi sa mère l'avait rayé de sa vie ! Serrant dans sa poche son poing dans sa poche, il s'apprêtait à fracasser la porte pour aller lui demander des comptes quand son regard se posa sur un petit cadre. Posé sur la petite table, un cadre noir contenait la photo qu'elle avait pris de lui quelques jours avant sa trahison. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait protesté, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le photographie. Il disait qu'il n'était plus un enfant qu'on mitraille toutes les cinq minutes, de peur qu'il ne grandisse sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Elle lui avait alors rétorquer qu'il resterait toujours son enfant, son fils chéri et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Se radoucissant, il desserra sa poigne autour de sa baguette et rentra chez Rogue.

La seconde fois qu'il était partit, il l'avait fait dans l'indifférence. Les autres parlaient entre eux d'une prochaine attaque qui devrait avoir lieu à Ste Mangouste. Son départ était passé totalement inaperçu. Cette fois-ci, il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow. Il arriva directement sur les ruines de ce qui avait été le magnifique et imposant manoir Potter. Il avait longtemps erré dans les décombres, retournant certaines pierres, slalomant entre les débris de meubles. Sous ses pas, crissaient des morceaux de verres ou de porcelaines brisés. Il avait marché un long moment ensuite dans le jardin infesté de mauvaises herbes et de lianes. Puis il était rentré et avait retrouvé Bellatrix et Rodolphus couverts de sang, s'embrassant furieusement, plaqués à un mur de l'entrée. Apparemment, la mission à Ste Mangouste avait été une réussite.

- « Tu dors ? » cracha alors une voix de derrière la porte close de sa chambre.

Peter sursauta. Une volée de coup fut portée à sa porte.

- « Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il en se redressant

- « Descend ! » ordonna la voix.

En soupirant, il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était désert. Il le traversa et descendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les marches inégales. Des bruits de voix se firent entendre depuis la salle à manger. C'est donc là qu'il se rendit. Ils étaient tous attablés. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Rogue, se tournèrent alors vers lui quand il entra. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue quand il le vit.

- « Et bien Queudver ?! Tu arrives les mains vides ? Tu penses sans doute que le dîner va se servir tout seul ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

- « Je ne suis pas ton serviteur ! » couina-t-il d'une petite voix larmoyante.

Rogue éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- « Pour moi tu ne vaux pas mieux que le plus mauvais des elfes de maison Queudver ! Mais si tu as envie que je parle de toi au Seigneur des Ténèbre, je pourrais lui dire que tu meures d'envie de faire des missions plus dangereuse que de rester à paresser ici ! »

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire mauvais. Peter haussa les épaules et se rendit jusque dans la cuisine. Il se saisit des plats qu'il mena jusqu'à la salle à manger et les déposa sur la table. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir en silence. Comme chaque soir, ils allaient parler entre eux sans se soucier de lui.

- « J'ai vraiment hâte que le Maître me contacte à nouveau pour une mission ! » lança Bellatrix d'un ton joyeux.

- « Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne nous a pas contacter… » souffla Rodolphus

- « Peut-être attend-il que vous ayez enfin retrouvé le mioche avant de vous confier autre chose… » mumura Rogue avec un petit sourire.

- « Comment le sais-tu ? » s'indigna la jeune femme en se redressant.

Rogue éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- « Honnêtement Bella, tu n'es pas d'une discrétion exemplaire ! Ton message à Ste Mangouste était on ne peut plus clair ! »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- « Tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvé ? » ironisa Rogue « Toi qui passait pourtant ton temps à dire que celui qui était chargé de cette mission était un incapable et qu'il n'était tout de même pas si difficile de retrouver un enfants… »

- « Tais toi ! » s'énerva la jeune femme « J'ai sous-estimé les Potter ! Ils sont mieux cachés que je ne le pensais et je me retrouve constamment avec des embûches sur ma route ! »

Peter se mit à sourire doucement. Maintenant qu'ils les avaient trahis, James et Lily avaient dû devenir encore plus méfiants et avaient dû renforcer la sécurité autour de leur fils. Eux qui déjà avaient toujours tout fait pour préserver leur fils, cela devait être encore pire.

- « Et toi ? » siffla Bellatrix à Rogue « Comment se passe ton travail Poudlard ? Tu en te débrouilles pas si bien que ça pour soupirer des informations à Dumbledore »

Rogue éclata d'un petit rire méprisant.

- « Ne compares pas ce qui n'est pas comparable ! Dumbledore est autrement plus puissant que toute la famille Potter réunie ! C'est un grand occlumens et il est toujours très discret sur tout. Il ne laisse filtrer aucunes informations. C'est en droguant ses professeurs que j'arrive à obtenir des bribes d'informations. Tu sembles croire que je suis en sécurité ! Laisse moi te dire que tu te trompes ! Je suis à nu là-bas ! Tout le monde épie mes moindres faits et gestes. Tout le monde se méfie de moi, et s'il venait à apprendre que je suis en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou des mangemorts, je ne gagnerais rien d'autre qu'un allez simple à Azkaban »

- « Ce qui ne pourrait pas te faire de mal… » siffla Bellatrix entre ses dents.

- « Je t'ai entendu ! » s'énerva Rogue « Les Black sont décidément tous d'une arrogance qui dépasse l'entendement »

Peter grimaça, car il savait ce qui allait se passer. Tout comme Sirius n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de sa famille, Bellatrix ne supportait pas qu'on puisse la comparer à Sirius, et cette fois l'allusion était flagrante.

- « Ne me compare pas à cette immonde vermine ! Je vaux mille fois mieux que lui ! Je n'ai pas été renié par ma famille moi ?! » hurla-t-elle

- « Ca n'a rien à voir… Tu es là, à prendre tes grands airs et à te croire supérieur, tout comme lui ! » se moqua Rogue.

Peter vit alors la jeune femme blêmir de plus en plus et trembler de rage. Sentant l'orage exploser, il quitta la table. Il venait d'atteindre le milieu des escaliers quand un flot de cris et d'injures résonner dans la maison. Il regagna rapidement sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma pour le reste de la soirée.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante deux : Inquiétudes**

_« Cette inquiétude sourde qui coule en nos veines  
Qui nous saisit même après les plus grandes joies  
Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge  
Ces étreintes qu'en rêve on peut vivre cent fois  
Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines  
Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard  
(…)_

_Ces ambitions passées mais auxquelles on repense… »  
Jean-Jacques Goldman (Veiller tard)_

Kathleen s'arrêta un moment devant l'immeuble et réalisa qu'elle n'était jamais monté auparavant. En souriant, elle monta les marches et arriva bientôt devant la porte de la Jasire. Elle poussa alors la porte et se retrouva dans une salle d'accueil, où une jeune femme releva la tête en souriant.

- « Bonsoir mademoiselle ! » lança-t-elle d'un air aimable.

- « Bonsoir » répondit Kathleen.

- « Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda la jeune femme

En essayant de ne pas remarquer les regards noirs des personnes déjà présentes dans la salle, elle s'approcha de la secrétaire.

- « Je voudrais voir Remus Lupin » souffla-t-elle à voix basse comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende. « Enfin, si c'est possible… »

- « Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

- « Non, mais… »

- « Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais monsieur Lupin ne reçoit pas aujourd'hui. Je peux en revanche vous proposer un rendez-vous avec monsieur Black… »

- « Non, non, je n'ai pas envie de voir Sirius… » répondit Kathleen un peu précipitamment.

Elle était venue faire une surprise à Remus, elle n'avait pas envie d'embêter Sirius.

- « Vous connaissez Sirius ? » demanda alors la secrétaire à voix basse.

- « Bien sur. Je suis la petite amie de Remus, je connais les trois garçons » répondit Kathleen en souriant.

- « Désolée, je ne savais pas… Je m'appelle Lucrécia. Je vais prévenir Remus que vous êtes là… »

- « Je ne risque pas de le déranger ? »

- « Non, il étudie les dossiers aujourd'hui. Ca lui ferait plaisir de s'arrêter un peu ! » lui assura Lucrécia en souriant.

Elle se leva alors et s'approcha d'une porte à laquelle elle frappa juste avant d'ouvrir.

- « Monsieur Lupin, mademoiselle… »

Lucrécia se tourna alors vers elle et d'un signe de tête lui demanda son nom.

- « Kathleen Gordon… » souffla la jeune femme

- « Mademoiselle Gordon demande à vous voir… » continua alors Lucrécia en souriant.

Puis d'un signe de la main, elle l'invita à entrer dans la pièce.

- « Merci… » souffla-t-elle en passant près d'elle

- « De rien » répondit la jeune secrétaire en retournant s'asseoir.

Kathleen poussa alors la porte et entra dans le bureau. Remus referma rapidement la porte et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

- « Vous venez me demander d'investir dans une de vos entreprises ? » demanda le jeune homme une fois qu'il eut détaché ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Je demande juste un peu de ton temps… Disons ce soir… » chuchota-t-elle malicieusement.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- « Après avoir attentivement consulté tous vos arguments, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas accepter votre requête mademoiselle Gordon… » murmura-t-il

- « Tant mieux. Tu finis quand ?»

- « Quand j'en ai envie… et je sens que j'en ai envie maintenant… »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se rendit jusqu'à son bureau où il referma d'un coup sec et se retourna vers elle en souriant malicieusement.

- « Et si nous partions ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se mit à sourire et lui tendit la main qu'il prit, et en profita pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

- « Mais avant… » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Kathleen répondit à son baiser et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Oh pardon ! » lança alors une voix derrière elle.

Elle se détacha de Remus et se retourna un peu rougissante. Elle sentit Remus la serrer un peu plus contre lui et elle adressa un sourire à Sirius qui se tenait encore à l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Je vois que je te dérange en plein travail ! » lança-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? » demanda Remus d'un air faussement sévère.

Sirius se mit alors à rire doucement.

- « Je voulais que tu dises à Océane que je rentrerais plus tard que prévu. J'ai dû m'occuper de trois clients à James et ça m'a pris plus de temps… »

- « Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas par cheminée ? »

- « Je n'ai pas le temps et de toute façon tu vas par là-bas… »

- « Je… Oh Merlin ! J'avais oublié ! »

Kathleen releva alors vers Remus qui se pencha vers lui d'un air grave.

- « Kat, excuse moi, mais j'avais prévu de dîner avec Lily ce soir… »

- « Oh non… » soupira-t-elle

Elle avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui, et lui allait passer la soirée avec une autre. Bon d'accord c'était la femme d'un de ses meilleurs amis qui était en plus une de ses amies les plus proches, mais tout de même…

- « Je suis désolé… »

Kathleen ne pu que sourire, il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon prit en faute.

- « C'est pas grave… tant pis » murmura-t-elle

- « Je sais bien que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… je ne pense pas que Lily verrait d'objection à ce que tu emmènes une invitée ce soir. » lança Sirius

Remus le regarda un moment d'un air grave avant de se pencher vers elle.

- « Ca t'ennuie si on passe un bout de la soirée avec Lily ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement

- « L'essentiel c'est que je soit avec toi » répondit-elle, légèrement déçue tout de même.

- « Tu n'oublieras pas Océane… » rappela Sirius

- « Ne t'en fais pas. » lança Remus en souriant.

Après les avoir saluer de la mais, le jeune homme les quitta. Remus attrapa alors son manteau et tous les deux quittèrent les locaux de Jasire.

- « Excuse moi pour ce soir. Je sais bien que tu aurais préféré passé la soirée seule avec moi » lança alors Remus avec un sourire désolé.

- « On n'y restera pas toute la nuit… J'aurais bien, avant demain matin, un petit moment de tête à tête avec toi… » souffla Kathleen

- « Evidemment » s'amusa Remus avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser plein de promesse.

Tous les deux transplanèrent alors tous les deux jusqu'à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Kathleen sentit qu'il lui prenait la main et tous les deux prirent le chemin qui menait aux maisons des familles Black et Potter.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes la soirée chez Lily ? » demanda alors Kathleen tandis qu'il s'approchait de la demeure.

- « James est parti pour la semaine pour le travail et elle est seule avec les petits. On s'est dit qu'on allait tenter de passer la voir le plus souvent possible pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop débordée avec les petits ».

- « C'est gentil… » murmura-t-elle.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Sirius.

- « Tu m'attends un petit instant ? » demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans le jardin.

Elle le regarda s'approcher de la porte et frapper. Océane vint alors lui ouvrir. Il lui parla quelques instant, et Kathleen vit la jeune femme lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit d'un petit signe. Puis Océane posa un baiser sur la joue de Remus avant que le jeune homme ne vienne la rejoindre.

- « Allons-y ! » lança-t-il en lui reprenant la main et en l'entraînant de l'autre côté de la rue.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans la maison de Lily sans frapper. La première chose que la jeune femme entendit fut des cris et des rires. En souriant, Kathleen entra dans le salon. Assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le grand tapis de devant la cheminée, Lily et Harry jouaient avec des peluches sous le regard émerveillé de Syrielle qui assise près d'eux ne semblait pas manquer une miette de ce qui se passait.

- « Bonsoir ! » lança Remus en lâchant sa main.

Il alla embrasser tout ce petit monde, et elle l'imita. Après avoir déposer un baiser sur une des joues de Syrielle que Remus tenait dans ses bras, Kathleen alla s'installer dans le canapé.

- « Je suis contente que tu sois venue aussi Kat » souffla Lily en souriant, tout en s'assurant que son fils rangeait correctement ses jouets. « J'ai moins l'impression d'être surveillée par les sbires de mon mari » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire pour Remus.

- « Il s'inquiète pour toi… Il n'avait pas envie que tu restes seule » se justifia le jeune homme

- « Je sais… Et j'apprécie que vous veniez tous me voir. Sirius à même proposer de venir dormir dans mon lit cette nuit pour que je ne sois pas trop dépaysé… Je ne sais pas qui de James où d'Océane à protester le plus violemment… »

Tout le monde se mit à rire joyeusement. Harry revint alors vers sa maman.

- « Fini ! » déclara-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- « Je vais remonter ta caisse à jouet… » déclara alors la jeune femme en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

- « Laisse, je vais le faire » déclara Remus qui s'était levé d'un bond.

Kathleen le regarda en souriant. Il était un garçon tellement prévenant… Elle le vit faire asseoir Harry sur le dessus de sa caisse à jouets avant d'en saisir les deux poignées et de la soulever avec une facilité étonnante. Kathleen avait toujours été surprise de voir la force qu'il possédait… Puis le jeune homme monta les escaliers en faisant tanguer la caisse provoquant les éclats de rire de Harry.

- « James est parti depuis longtemps ? » demanda alors la jeune femme à Lily.

- « Depuis hier matin »

- « Il te manque ? »

Kathleen vit un léger sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- « Oui… Je sais que ça peut paraître midinette, mais après tant d'année à vivre à deux, se coucher dans un grand lit vide, même si ce n'est que pour une semaine, ce n'est pas agréable »

Kathleen la regarda en souriant.

- « Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Cinq ans… et ça fait quatre ans que nous vivons ensemble »

- « Vous avez été vite non ? »

- « Un peu… Mais on s'aime et on a toujours été surs de nos choix » lui assura la jeune femme.

A cet instant, Remus qui portait Harry sur ses épaules redescendit de l'étage.

- « Tu ne vas pas tarder à aller dormir mon ange » lança Lily à son fils qui eut alors une moue boudeuse.

- « Non ! »

- « Je ne te demande pas ton avis » lança la jeune femme en se levant et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et on va aller faire un gros dodo »

Le petit garçon fit violemment non de la tête mais Lily ne fléchit pas, et il fut obliger d'embrasser Remus et Kathleen. La jeune femme récupéra alors Syrielle de son bras libre et leur annonça qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à redescendre. Au moment où ils montaient les escaliers, Kathleen entendit clairement Harry demander son papa. Elle écouta alors en souriant, Lily lui expliquer, sans doute encore une fois, que James n'était pas là. Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- « Ca va ? »

- « Oui, bien sur… »

- « Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »

- « Non, j'aime beaucoup Lily, je suis sure qu'on va passer une bonne soirée… »

- « Et après, je te raccompagnerais chez toi… » souffla Remus avec un regard plein de promesse qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au retour de Lily.

- « Ca a été ? » demanda Remus qui s'était redressé en l'entendant redescendre

- « Oui. Harry pose plus de problème, il veut voir son père. Il ne comprend pas bien encore ce qu'est une semaine… »

- « Il est encore petit » murmura Kathleen.

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Et si on dînait ?! » proposa-t-elle alors en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Kathleen et Remus la suivirent et tous les trois s'installèrent autour de la table et dégustèrent le succulent dîner préparer par l'elfe de maison des Potter en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils rirent beaucoup et s'amusèrent bien. Néanmoins, à chaque petit bruit, Lily tournait la tête vers son salon.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Remus au bout d'un moment

- « Non, non… C'est juste que… »

La jeune femme se mit à rougir un peu.

- « James a dit qu'il essayerait de me parler par cheminée ce soir ou demain alors… » continua-t-elle

Remus se contenta de sourire avant de se replonger dans son assiette. Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter, puis le jeune homme déclara qu'il étant temps de laisser son amie se reposer un peu. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

- « Si tu as besoin, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler… »

- « Je sais Remus… » lui assura Lily en souriant avant de venir saluer Kathleen.

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Kathleen se tenait serrer contre Remus et tous les deux transplannèrent ensemble. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'appartement de la jeune femme.

- « Te voilà rendue à bon port… » souffla Remus tout contre son cou

- « Toi aussi… » murmura la jeune femme « Tu avais dit que tu me donnerais un peu de ton temps. J'attends mon règlement… »

Remus la regarda en souriant et posa un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme récupéra ses clés dans son sac, ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et l'invita à entrer. Elle entra à sa suite et referma la porte. Puis elle vint se blottir dans ses bras en souriant.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle comme une pulsion

- « Moi aussi, Kat, moi aussi » chuchota le jeune homme tout contre son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

En soupirant, Barty Croutpon Sr cacheta l'enveloppe parcheminée qu'il devait envoyé au Ministère. Il y nota consciencieusement l'adresse du bureau d'Albert Liouville, son assistant. Il posa son enveloppe sur une pile qui prenait de plus en plus de hauteur sur son bureau. Il soupira. A la fin de la journée, un elfe passerait récupérer tout cela pour l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard pour les poster… Encore une fois, il ne verrait personne de sa longue journée.

Six mois, cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il avait quitté la civilisation pour se terrer dans ce château et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. A cause de sa lâcheté, à cause de sa bêtise, il vivait comme un reclus. Il se leva alors de son bureau et se rendit par la fenêtre. Il contempla un long moment le parc qui s'étendait devant lui. Ici et là, par petits groupes, des élèves se promenaient, malgré la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée de la mi-mars. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, profiter du plein air et pouvoir sentir le vent souffler sur son visage et dans ses cheveux…

Plus jeune, lorsqu'il était étudiant ici, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter le château. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment plu. Il n'y avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'intérêts. Il avait passé ses sept années d'études sans plaisir. Une fois ses ASPICs en poche, il avait trouvé un petit travail au Ministère. Il avait suer sang et eau de longues années pour monter les échelons. Il avait rencontré Blandine par l'intermédiaire de ses parents. C'était un mariage arrangé, mais il était tombé amoureux d'elle à la première seconde. Il l'avait aimé… vraiment. Mais elle lui avait donné un fils et il avait fallut que cet enfant ruine sa carrière, ruine sa réputation et ruine sa vie. Maintenant, il était revenu au point de départ, dans ce château où il n'avait jamais vraiment trouver ses traces, où il s'était jamais vraiment senti à sa place. Maintenant encore plus que lorsqu'il y étudiait.

Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui, semblable à un transplanage. Il sursauta. Son attaque l'avait rendu paranoïaque. Il savait pourtant que seuls les elfes de maison pouvaient transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il se retourna alors et constata que la pile de parchemin qu'il avait confectionné avait disparut et avait été remplacée par une autre pile. Il s'en approcha et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de lettres qui lui étaient destinées. Dumbledore s'arrangeait pour lui faire parvenir son courrier personnel et ceux du Ministère. Il saisit la pile et la consulta. La plupart des lettres venaient effectivement de ses collègues, il s'en occuperait plus tard, quelques unes n'était rien d'autre que de la publicité pour des diseuses de Bonne Aventure, et autres Marabouts à la compétence plus que douteuse. La dernière lettre attira tout spécialement son attention. L'enveloppe était d'une couleur violine et son adresse était écrite en rouge profond. Lorsqu'il la tint dans ses mains, un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Il sentait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ignore tout du contenu de cette lettre, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Se saisissant de son coupe papier, il déchira violemment l'enveloppe et un petit cercueil en carton noir tomba sur son bureau. Etouffant un cri de stupeur, il le fixa un moment avec horreur. Néanmoins une curiosité morbide le poussa à retourner le petit morceau de carton noir. Sur le verso, aussi blanc que le recto était noir, un message écrit en rouge sombre s'affichait. Il mit du temps à se remettre suffisamment avant de pouvoir lire l'inscription.

« _Tu ne m'échapperas pas_ »…

Il avait la même écriture que lui, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, ce message venait de Bart. Il fut saisit de violents tremblements, à tel point qu'il dû s'asseoir. Son premier réflexe fut de brûler l'infâme menace. Se saisissant de sa baguette, il entreprit de faire disparaître le morceau de carton, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il en fut incapable. Il lâcha sa baguette sur le sol et se leva. Il se précipita dans un coin de la pièce. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il pensa au professeur Dumbledore. Il tira sur une petite cordelette qui se trouvait à proximité. Il ne savait comment, mais le directeur de Poudlard serait immédiatement prévenu qu'il souhaitait le voir au plus vite. Il se laissa alors glisser sur le sol et resta ainsi prostré jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il sursauta de plus belle et crispa ses mains contre la tenture la plus proche.

- « Barty ? » demanda la voix rassurante du professeur.

Croupton ne répondit pas. Les yeux exorbités, la respiration haletante, il était encore sous le choc.

- « Barty ! » s'exclama alors Dumbledore en l'apercevant enfin.

Il s'approche de lui et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une vois à la fois ferme et rassurante.

- « Il m'a contacté… » souffla Croupton d'une voix blanche.

A son grand étonnement, le professeur ne sembla pas surpris, bien au contraire. Il soupira et se releva. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Je pensais pourtant que nous avions triés votre courrier avec soin… » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave en s'approchant de son bureau.

- « Co… Comment ? » balbutia Croupton.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

- « Votre courrier est constamment trié par certains des elfes de Poudlard, Barty. Nous ne voulions pas que ce genre de chose arrive. Mais visiblement, nous avons faillit… »

- « Vous voulez dire que… que j'en ai reçu d'autre ? » souffla Croupton, estomaqué.

- « Au départ, vous n'en receviez que quelques unes par semaine. Maintenant, cela devient quotidien »

La nouvelle fut un choc pour Croupton qui préféra se rasseoir.

- « C'est toujours lui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche

- « Toujours, et le message ne varie pas non plus »

Croupton soupira et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

- « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter… » lança Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa « Le principal but de cette manœuvre est de vous effrayé Barty, mais vous ne risquez rien tant que vous resterez ici… »

Mais Croupton ne l'écoutait que d'un air distrait. Son esprit était totalement ailleurs.

- « Il cherche à me tuer… » murmura-t-il

- « Il fallait s'y attendre. Nous en avions déjà parlé. Vous êtes le seul, mangemorts mis à part, au courant de son évasion. Il ne veut pas que vous révéliez quoique se soit »

- « Est-ce qu'il a tenté quelque choses d'autre ? Je vous en prie Albus, ne me mentez pas… Je m'attends au pire de toute façon … »

Dumbledore soupira et croisa ses longues mains.

- « Il y a eu une entrée par effraction à votre domicile la semaine de votre départ. Quelques bibelots ont été volé et la maison a été mise à sac »

Croupton se fixa alors le plafond d'un air grave.

- « Plusieurs personnes sont aussi venu à votre bureau au Ministère en demandant à vous voir d'urgence… Ses personnes ont vraisemblablement été soumise à l'Impérium dans le but de vous tuer. Heureusement, l'auror Maugrey à la charge de recevoir toutes les personnes cherchant à vous rencontrer. Les sortilèges ont été levés. Et… »

Croutpon retint alors sa respiration. Qu'allait-il encore lui apprendre d'autre ?

- « Votre caveau de famille a été saccagé »

- « QUOI ?! »

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air désolé.

- « Votre caveau de famille à été détruit. Les stèles ont été abîmées et des injures y ont été gravées… Mais bien sur tout a été restauré, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est comme neuf… »

Mais Croupton se fichait éperdument de l'allure que pouvait avoir son caveau.

- « Et Blandine ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte

- « Il n'y a eu aucun dommage. Elle a été épargnée si je peux m'exprimer ainsi »

Un immense soulagement parcouru alors Croupton qui soupira. Au moins son ingrat de fils avait eu la décence d'épargner sa mère, qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui… Il leva alors les yeux vers le professeur qui le regardait d'un air compatissant. Mais Croupton n'avait que faire de sa compassion. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait que payer le prix de son erreur, le prix de sa faiblesse face à celle qu'il aimait plus que de raison.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit Barty… » reprit Dumbledore après un moment de silence « Ne vous inquiétez pas de ceci. »

Il attira alors à lui le cercueil en carton noir et le brûla d'un coup de baguette. Croupton ne quitta pas des yeux le morceau de carton incandescent. Il ne releva la tête que quand il fut entièrement réduit à l'état de cendre.

- « Il ne s'agit que de l'intimidation, vous êtes complètement en sécurité tant que… »

- « … que je ne quitte pas mes appartements, je le sais Albus » souffla Croupton

- « Je sais que cela nous est pénible, mais il en va de votre sécurité… » répondit Dumbledore en se levant.

Croupton soupira une nouvelle fois. La vie qu'il menait désormais n'en était plus une… En faisant évadé son fils de prison, il s'était lui-même condamné.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily aspergea son visage d'eau fraîche à plusieurs reprises, puis releva la tête vers le miroir. Elle grimaça, elle faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière en une queue haute, son teint pâle, ses monstrueuses cernes et ses traits tirés la rendaient vraiment horrible. De lourdes gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de sa peau, gouttant par moment sur son débardeur-pyjama. Elle posa une de ses mains sur son ventre.

- « C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La jeune femme venait de passer une demi-heure à vomir le contenu de son estomac et était à bout de force. Elle attrapa une petite serviette de toilette et se sécha. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas et se laissa glisser sur le sol où elle s'installa, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Elle posa sa tête sur le mur et ferma les yeux. En un instant, tout était devenu clair dans la tête de la jeune femme. Sa fatigue de ces derniers jours, la légère gêne qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine et… son léger retard de règles. Elle resta ainsi un petit moment, ne pensait à rien, les yeux clos. Puis, elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle prépara sans conviction les biberons de ses enfants. Elle sentait son estomac remuer dangereusement, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à rejeter. Elle venait de terminer quand le bébé transmetteur se mit à cligner violemment. Elle regagna l'étage et se rendit dans la chambre de Syrielle. Elle récupéra la petite fille qu'elle serra contre elle tout doucement. Puis elle se rendit dans la chambre de Harry qui ne dormait plus. Elle le fit sortir de son lit et lui tint fermement la main pour l'aider à descendre les marches. Elle l'installa dans le canapé du salon et alla chercher les biberons. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tendit son lait à son fils tandis qu'elle se chargeait de nourrir Syrielle. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques et machinaux. Elle faisait toutes ses choses à l'instinct, perdue dans ses pensées. Une fois que les petits eurent déjeuné, elle les prépara et se rendit directement de l'autre côté de la rue. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Océane.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et entendit des voix dans la cuisine. Elle s'y rendit et fut accueillie par un Sirius tout sourire.

- « Bonjour »

- « Bonjour Lilynette ! Alors comment tu vas notre nouvelle célibataire ?! Enfin débarrasser de ton mari, tu peux faire des folies… »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et s'installa en face de lui. Cela faisait cinq jours que James était parti…

- « Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? » demanda Océane après avoir embrasser Harry qui était venu s'installer sur ses genoux.

- « Hier soir, par cheminée… Mais pas longtemps, les communications passent vraiment mal, il doit vraiment être dans un trou perdu. Il à l'air content, ça se passe bien, mais il dit qu'il a hâte de revenir »

- « Tu m'étonnes ! Il n'a jamais aimé être séparé de toi… » répondit Sirius en se levant. « Bon, mesdames, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai du travail ! »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lily avant d'aller embrasser Océane et Lalyh. Il ébouriffa la tignasse de Harry et caressa la joue de Syrielle avant de partir de la maison. Assise à table, sa fille dans ses bras, Lily regarda Océane terminé son petit déjeuné et l'aida à faire la vaisselle, puis les deux femmes se rendirent dans le salon. Lily déposa Syrielle dans le parc de bébé, à côté de Lalyh et y fit aussi entrer Harry qui se mit à jouer avec les peluches qui y étaient disposées. La jeune femme se mit alors à soupirer. Elle sentit la main de Océane se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna.

- « Lily, ça ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer.

- « C'est James qui te manque tant que ça ? » demanda Océane d'une voix amusée.

Lily esquissa un faible sourire. Bien sur que James lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son comportement. La jeune femme prit alors la main de son amie dans la sienne et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- « Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur ? » lança Océane

- « Je crois que je suis enceinte » murmura Lily

- « Quoi ?! Enfin, je veux dire, tu es sure ? »

- « Quasiment, j'ai du retard et j'ai eu des nausées ce matin… »

- « Par Merlin ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama alors Océane en se jetant à son cou.

Lily n'eut aucune réaction, et cela étonna son ami qui s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder d'un air grave. La jeune femme sentit Océane caresser doucement ses cheveux.

- « Eh ! » souffla-t-elle « C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

- « Je sais pas… » répondit Lily avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- « Viens… » murmura Océane en l'entraînant vers le canapé où elles s'installèrent toutes les deux.

Lily resta un moment silencieux en regardant un peu plus loin, le parc où ses deux enfants jouaient tranquillement. Océane ne disait rien et la regardait sans rien dire. Visiblement, elle attendait qu'elle parle. Lily explosa alors.

- « Je suis encore enceinte ! Par Merlin, est-ce que c'est le moment d'avoir un nouvel enfant ?! Syrielle vient tout juste d'avoir sept mois et Harry est plus en danger que jamais et moi je… »

- « Chut Lily… » la coupa Océane en posant sa main sur son bras. « Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre dans un tel état… »

Lily soupira violemment et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- « James est au courant ? » demanda alors Océane d'une voix douce

- « Non, je ne m'en suis vraiment rendue compte que ce matin, mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais dû m'en douter depuis plus longtemps… »

- « Il faut que tu le lui dises »

- « Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le moyen de le contacter avant son retour »

- « Il ne t'a pas donné un moyen de le joindre en cas d'urgence ?! » s'étonna la jeune femme

Lily fit alors non de la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas joindre James et pourtant, en ce moment, il n'y avait que de lui dont elle avait besoin. Elle ferma les yeux.

- « Lily… » murmura alors Océane d'une voix douce « Tu n'es pas contente ? Même pas un petit peu… »

Lily se mit alors à sourire. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et se mit à penser à ce petit être, nouveau mélange de James et elle qui y avait élu domicile pour les neuf prochains mois. Elle se mit à faire glisser son pouce sur son pull.

- « Si je suis contente » murmura-t-elle doucement « Mais j'ai peur. Tout va devenir tellement plus compliqué ! Harry est encore petit et Syrielle n'est qu'un bébé. Je me demande si j'aurais la force pour tout ça… »

- « James sera là ! » répondit Océane en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

- « Je sais » souffla Lily

- « Dès qu'il rentre tu le lui dit, hein ? »

- « Bien sur ! »

- « Il va être fou de joie… »

- « J'espère… »

- « Moi j'en suis sure ! »

Lily regarda alors son amie en souriant et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Merci d'être là ! » souffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'Océane qui se mit à rire doucement

- « Chacune son tour ! » répondit-elle

Lily souleva alors son pull et regarda son ventre en souriant doucement. Elle releva alors la tête et se tourna vers Océane qui la regardait d'un air attendri.

- « Tu ne diras rien à Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Comptes sur moi… Il n'a pas à être au courant de ça avant le papa… Il revient quand d'ailleurs ? »

- « Dans deux jours »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant. Lily se sentait un peu mieux, elle avait bien fait de venir rejoindre son amie. Mais elle avait toujours peur, peur de l'avenir…


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante trois : Encore enceinte**

_« Elle est encore enceinte  
Encore enceinte et c'est joli »_

_Daniel Balavoine (Lettre à Marie)_

Il allait enfin rentrer chez lui ! James se mit à sourire largement en arrivant au centre de transplanage le plus proche de chez lui. Il marcha d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre sa maison. La semaine s'était très bien passée. L'élevage lui semblait tout à fait viable et il ne voyait aucune contre indication à aider son propriétaire à remonter la pente. Mais il ne voulait plus penser au travail. D'ici quelques minutes, il retrouverait sa femme et ses enfants. Merlin ce qu'ils avaient pu lui manquer durant cette semaine ! Il avait pensé à eux tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Et maintenant, il n'avait qu'une hâte, les serrer dans ses bras. Il arriva enfin devant chez lui et trottina pour regagner sa porte. Il entra alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Bonjour ! C'est moi ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en jetant dans un coin toutes ses affaires.

Il se rendit alors rapidement dans le salon, près à voir Harry accourir vers lui et Syrielle l'accueillir en riant tandis que Lily, en souriant, attendrait qu'il vienne la rejoindre pour l'enlacer. Mais au lieu de tout ça, il trouva Lily, seule, le visage un peu pâle, debout au milieu du salon.

- « Bonjour… » souffla-t-elle, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

James s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant de se détacher d'elle.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Lorsqu'il était parti, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Et apparemment, son état n'avait fait que s'empirer. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à voir un médicomage, ce n'était pas normal d'être fatiguée à ce point…

- « Où sont les enfants ? » demanda-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

- « Chez Sirius… » répondit la jeune femme « James, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire »

- « Je n'aime pas tellement les conversations qui commence par ''j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire''… » tiqua-t-il

Il sentit un immense froid l'envahir. Pourquoi Lily avait-elle laissé les enfants chez Sirius pour pouvoir lui parler ? Pourquoi avait-elle cet air si grave ? Que ce passait-il ? Qu'était-il arrivé depuis son départ ! Il prit une grande inspiration et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Je t'écoute… » murmura-t-il

Il vit la jeune femme fermer un moment les eux avant de les rouvrir et de planter son regard dans le sien.

- « Je suis enceinte » lança-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le cœur de James s'arrêta un moment de battre avant de prendre une course folle. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte ?!

- « Tu es sure ? » demanda-t-il en décroisant les bras et en s'approchant doucement d'elle

- « Quasiment, il ne reste plus que la confirmation d'un gynécomage… »

James sentit alors une immense chaleur l'envahir et il se jeta sur sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Par Merlin Lily ! C'est super… Je veux dire que… Waouh ! On va avoir un bébé ! »

Il embrassa les longs cheveux roux, et laissa ses mains caresser le dos de sa femme. Il était tellement heureux, elle le rendait tellement heureux…

Il se détacha un moment d'elle pour la regarder mieux et son cœur se serra. Elle pleurait, Lily pleurait.

- « Lily ? Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il à moitié paniqué.

Mais les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent. Stupéfait, James la regarda un moment. Ce n'était pas des larmes de joie… La jeune femme réprimait des sanglots en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Le jeune homme se pencha un peu vers elle.

- « Lily… »

- « C'est trop tôt ! » explosa-t-elle alors dans un torrent de larmes « James, ce bébé arrive beaucoup trop tôt ! Syrielle a encore besoin de beaucoup d'attention et Harry a besoin d'être protéger en permanence ! Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir assumer tout ça ! C'est beaucoup trop James… beaucoup trop »

Le jeune homme regarda un moment d'un air incrédule sa femme qui continuait à pleurer. Il posa sa main sur son visage humide.

- « On ne pourra pas… » souffla-t-elle. « C'est la guerre ! Chaque jour des gens meurent ! Et moi je suis encore enceinte ! »

Le cœur de James se brisa. Elle avait l'air tellement bouleversée qu'il était désemparé. Pour lui, la nouvelle était une merveilleuse bénédiction alors que visiblement Lily ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il s'éloigna et fit quelques pas. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de ne plus réussir à réfléchir convenablement. Tout se bousculait, il était perdu. Lily était partie s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et tentait visiblement de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il la regarda un moment d'un air très triste. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, il n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse.

Une pensée traversa alors sa pensée. Une pensée qui le fit tressaillir. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se poserait cette question jour et pourtant en ce moment, elle lui brûlait les lèvres. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui faisait mal. Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de lui.

- « Lily… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu penses à… à ne pas garder ce bébé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- « NON ! » s'indigna alors Lily en relevant la tête. « Non, bien sur que non ! »

James se sentit revivre. Il soupira longuement et vit sa femme le regarder d'un air grave à travers ses larmes. Elle guida alors une de ses mains et la posa sur son ventre.

- « James, c'est un enfant de _toi_. C'est un enfant que _tu_ m'as fait. Jamais je ne pourrais penser à ne pas le garder… »

- « Mais tu as l'air tellement…»

- « Je sais. Je suis comme ça depuis deux jours. Juste avant que tu n'arrives j'était tellement excitée à l'idée de t'annoncer la nouvelle, mais quand tu es arrivé j'ai eu un gros coup de blues et… »

James la serra alors dans ses bras en souriant.

- « Ca va aller maintenant je suis là… » murmura-t-il

- « J'ai tellement peur de l'avenir. Et si on ne s'en sortait pas ? »

- « On s'en sortira très bien ! S'il le faut je travaillerais moins, mais on s'en sortira très bien… avec nos trois enfants…» ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- « Tu en es sur… »

- « Certain ! On s'en sort toujours ! Tu le sais bien… »

Lily se mit alors à rire doucement contre son torse. James se sentit mieux. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avant de réaliser que maintenant, elle était plus fragile. Il la libéra un peu de son étreinte et releva son visage à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Elle souriait, mais ses yeux restaient humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il entreprit de les sécher du bout des doigts. La jeune femme se remit alors à pleurer abondamment.

- « Eh… Mon cœur… » souffla-t-il en forçant doucement sa femme à poser sa tête contre son torse.

- « Excuse moi, mais depuis deux jours je suis comme ça. Je suis heureuse et l'instant d'après je déprime… Mais je suis contente que tu sois rentré. Je t'aime »

James se mit à rire doucement et embrassa le haut de son front.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis content d'être rentré… Surtout pour apprendre une si belle nouvelle ! Mais tu aurais dû me faire revenir plus tôt… »

- « Tu ne m'avais pas dit comment te joindre… » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu aurais dû demander à Lucrécia, elle t'aurait donné l'adresse »

- « J'y avais pas pensé… » murmura-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

James soupira d'un air amusé.

- « C'est pas grave… » lança-t-il

Il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait un peu plus à lui et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa tellement tendrement que la jeune femme cessa immédiatement de pleurer et glissa ses bras derrière son cou pour venir perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Content d'avoir réussit à la calmer, il se mit à sourire et glissant une de ses mains sur sa taille et l'autre sous ses genoux, il la souleva.

- « James ? » demanda-t-elle sans ôter ses mains délicates de sa nuque

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et aussi vite qu'il le put, il monta à l'étage pour aller l'allonger sur leur lit. Alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, la surplombant un peu et jouant dans ses lourdes mèches rousses, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine, tu m'a manqué et tu viens de m'apprendre une merveilleuse nouvelle… Je suis d'excellente humeur et j'ai envie de toi… » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il la vit alors se redresser un peu et l'embrasser de plus belle…

L'eau chaude de la douche coulait agréablement sur sa peau et James soupira de bien être. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Il avait un petit sourire béas aux lèvres dont il n'arrivait pas à ce débarrasser. C'était un peu agaçant, mais il était heureux, il n'y pouvait rien. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrit et se retourna. Lily se tenait devant lui. Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés par sa douche, elle souriait elle aussi, il en était ravi. Il avait réussit à faire passer son coup de blues.

- « Si tu veux venir me rejoindre, je n'y vois aucune objection… » lança-t-il en lui tendant la main et en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle, mais à la place de poser sa main dans la sienne, elle lui tendit une serviette de bain.

- « Nous avons des enfants à récupérer en face et je suis sure qu'ils sont impatients de te revoir »

James prit alors la serviette et sortit de la douche. Lui aussi avait très envie de voir ses bébés. Il se sécha rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain, la serviette nouée sur ses hanches. En passant il embrassa tendrement Lily qui se détacha de lui en soupirant. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et d'aller rejoindre Lily au rez-de-chaussée. Il enfila son manteau et prit la main de sa femme avant de sortir de chez eux pour se rendre chez Sirius. Ils entrèrent sans frapper au moment où Sirius sortait de la cuisine.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Son regard se posa alors sur eux et un grand sourire naquit sur son visage. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Et bien dis donc… Vos retrouvailles ont du être torrides… Vous avez l'air aussi idiot l'un que l'autre avec vos petits sourires extasiés ! »

James se mit à rire doucement et se tourna vers Lily qui rougissait violemment.

- « Allez les jeunes ! Il y a pas de mal à ça ! » s'amusa Sirius en allant faire une accolade à son ami et déposer un baiser sur une des joues de la jeune femme.

Des petits bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans le couloir suivit d'une explosion de joie.

- « Papaaaaaa ! ».

James sentit son cœur fondre et s'accroupit pour accueillir directement dans ses bras Harry qui se précipitait sur lui en courant. Il le souleva d'un bond et embrassa sa petite joue avant de le serrer contre lui.

- « Bonjour mon grand… Tu m'a manqué tu sais ? J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours »

- « Moi 'ssi ! » lui assura le petit garçon en lui faisant un bisous sonore.

James le regarda en souriant et ébouriffa un peu plus sa tignasse.

- « Et Syrielle ? Elle est où ? » demanda-t-il à son fils

- « Là-bas ! » répondit Harry en désignant le bout du couloir.

James suivit alors sa direction. Il entra dans le salon où Océane lisait sur le canapé. Elle releva la tête en souriant.

- « Tiens ! Te voilà de retour ! Syrielle… regarde qui est là ? »

Alors que James lui faisait la bise, les cris de joies de sa fille le transportèrent littéralement. Elle riait aux éclats en tendant ses petites mains vers lui. Il posa Harry sur le sol et se pencha par-dessus le parc dans lequel se trouvait Syrielle et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant doucement.

- « Aga ! » déclara la fillette.

James se tourna en souriant vers sa femme.

- « Elle a largement élargit son vocabulaire depuis ton départ… » lança-t-elle en souriant alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté d'Océane.

- « Ga ! » approuva Syrielle en posant ses petites mains sur la joue de son papa.

James alla rejoindre Lily sur le canapé et Harry en profita pour monter sur ses genoux et se blottir contre lui. James se sentait bien ainsi. Ses enfants et sa femme à ses côtés, il était un homme comblé.

- « Comme c'est mignon ! » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé

James se contenta de le regarder en souriant.

- « Heureusement que tu n'as que deux enfants parce que niveau genoux, tu es plutôt limité… » continua le jeune homme en l'observant caler confortablement Harry et Syrielle.

- « Et bien il va falloir que je me débrouille pour faire un peu de place alors… » déclara James en souriant tandis que Lily posait sa tête sur son épaule.

- « Pardon ?! »s'écria Sirius en s'installant sur la table basse.

- « Je suis enceinte » souffla doucement Lily.

Sirius resta un moment à les regarder d'un air abasourdi tandis que Océane souriait largement.

- « Tu lui as déjà dit ! » se réjouit-elle

- « C'est la première chose qu'elle a prononcé ! » lança James d'un air amusé.

Sirius sembla alors se remettre un peu de sa surprise et se mit à sourire. Il se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie et tapota la tête de James.

- « Les cerfs ont toujours été réputé pour être de très bon reproducteurs ! Il faut croire que tu n'échappes pas à la règle mon vieux Cornedrue ! » lança-t-il en souriant « Toutes mes félicitations à tous les deux »

- « Merci » répondit James tandis que Lily se contentait de sourire doucement.

- « Trois petits Potter… On est en retard ma chérie… » murmura alors Sirius à Océane avec un clin d'œil.

- « Non, c'est eux qui sont en avance ! » déclara-t-elle d'un air amusé qui fit rire tout le monde.

- « Il va falloir rattraper notre retard ma belle ! » lança alors Sirius d'un air malicieux.

- « Vous envisager d'avoir un autre enfant ?! » demanda alors Lily en se redressant et en se tournant vers son amie.

- « C'est-à-dire qu'on en a jamais discuté… » souffla la jeune femme en rougissant

Elle semblait tombé des nues et cela amusa beaucoup James qui fixa son ami qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- « On a le temps d'y penser Océane… Mais quand même, on en a deux de retard maintenant ! »

James serra alors très fort contre lui ses deux petits trésors et embrassa leurs deux petits fronts. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait les aimer.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Remus releva la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire. Il ne manquait plus beaucoup de monde à cette réunion de l'Ordre. Sirius et Océane était arrivés peu de temps avant lui et étaient en grande conversation avec Kingsley et Fol Œil. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient James et Lily. Ils ôtèrent leurs manteaux et saluèrent tout le monde d'un geste de la main avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

- « Contente d'avoir retrouvé ton mari ? » demanda alors Remus à la jeune femme

- « Oui » répondit simplement Lily avec un sourire éblouissant qui réjouit vraiment le jeune homme.

- « Ca a été ta semaine ? L'élevage est comment ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à James

- « Oui, ça a été très bien » répondit le jeune homme en souriant, il prit alors la main de Lily qui était posée sur la table dans la sienne et se mit à sourire de plus belle « Mais j'étais encore plus content en rentrant parce que… »

- « Alors ? » le coupa Océane en s'installant en face de lui tandis que Sirius se postait à côté d'elle en souriant.

- « Alors c'est confirmé » répondit fièrement James

Océane se mit alors à frapper doucement dans ses mains en souriant. Remus se mit à regarder Lily qui rosissait doucement avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres et quelques choses au fond de lui, lui souffla que ses soupçons de ses derniers jours étaient bien fondés. En côtoyant Lily ses derniers jours, il avait bien sentit quelque chose de différent chez elle. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà ressenti deux fois auparavant.

- « Tu es enceinte ? » demanda-t-il doucement à la jeune femme à voix basse pour que personne d'autre qu'eux ne les entende.

- « Notre vieux Lunard a toujours été d'une perspicacité hallucinante ! » lança Sirius en souriant

- « Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda tout de même Remus à Lily, pour avoir une confirmation de vive voix.

- « Oui, la gynécomage a été formelle. Je suis enceinte d'un petit peu plus d'un mois… C'est tout récent, mais il semblerait que je sois de plus en plus sensible aux premiers symptômes des grossesses » chuchota la jeune femme.

- « Je suis très content pour vous deux » murmura Remus en souriant et en caressant les longs cheveux de la jeune femme qui se mit à sourire « Mais on peut dire que vous faites fort ! Trois enfants en quatre ans… »

- « James ne sait pas se contrôler ! » lança Sirius en plaisantant

James se contenta alors de lui tirer la langue tandis que Lily posait sa tête sur son épaule. On lisait sur son visage que la jeune femme était heureuse que son amoureux soit rentré. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue, mais malgré tout, ils avaient l'air heureux tous les deux, ils étaient tellement fait l'un pour l'autre… Remus se mit à sourire.

A cet instant, le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la pièce, Rogue à sa suite. Remus se raidit comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son ancien ennemi. Il remarqua que James serra un peu plus fort la main de Lily et la rapprocha de son torse sans quitter Rogue des yeux. Sirius quand à lui fixait le serpentard d'un air meurtrier. Océane posa une de ses mains sur le bras de son fiancé, exhibant sa magnifique bague à son annulaire. Remus se remit alors à sourire. La jeune femme était très habile pour faire passer des messages on ne peut plus clair à son ancien soupirant. Lorsque Rogue posa son regard sur sa main, il devint tout d'un coup beaucoup plus blême et détourna son regard précipitamment pour se concentrer sur une tâche sur le mur.

- « Bonsoir » lança le professeur Dumbledore en souriant

Tout le monde lui répondit et il s'installa en bout de table.

- « Voici donc une nouvelle réunion qui commence ce soir. Depuis notre dernière rencontre, beaucoup de choses se sont écoulées… Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu mettre la main sur les mangemorts qui nous ont échappés lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et ce malgré les nombreuses personnes que j'ai dépêché pour cette mission. Il semblerait en effet que cette attaque était mieux organisée que nous le pensions. Du côté d'Océane et Lily en revanche, nous avons eu plus de chance, mais je pense que le mieux est de leur laisser la parole. »

Il adressa alors aux deux jeunes femmes un petit signe de la tête. Après avoir échangé un regard avec son amie, Lily se leva pour prendre la parole.

- « Et bien voilà, Océane a pu récupéré chez Barjow & Beurk un certain nombre de personne ayant pu côtoyer Vous-Savez-Qui étant plus jeune. Cela faisait 53 personnes. Sur toutes ses personnes, beaucoup ne se souviennent que d'un garçon aimable, poli et discret… »

- « C'est hallucinant ! » lança Kingsley en croisant les mains sur la table

- « On a eu un peu de mal à les croire nous aussi » lança Océane en souriant

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne nous ont rien dit qui puisse nous donner le moindre indice sur lui… Il y a ensuite quatre personnes qui sont décédées entre temps. Deux de morts naturelles à un âge avancé, une d'un accident de balai et la quatrième a été empoisonné par son elfe d'après les informations que nous avons recueillies… »

- « Et qui sont en cours d'étude… » compléta le professeur Dumbledore avant de l'inviter à continuer.

- « Enfin, deux personnes nous ont parlé un peu plus en détails de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce sont deux femmes, deux sœurs qui vivent ensemble un peu à l'écart de Pré-au-Lard. Elles sont assez âgées mais semble se souvenir assez précisément de lui… »

- « Elles nous ont dit qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder… » souffla Océane à Remus et James qui grimacèrent de dégoût.

- « Elles nous ont dit qu'il leur avait paru très intéressé par des objets bien particuliers, entre autre une splendide dague, en or incrustée de perles noires qui aurait appartenue à Helga Pouffsouffle elle-même. Elles prétendent qu'un blaireau était gravé sur la lame. Malheureusement, elles n'ont pas pu nous la montrer car elle a mystérieusement disparut dans les années 50… Un incendie a ravagé leur maison durant la nuit. Elles ont réussit à s'enfuir mais une fois le feu maîtrisé et éteint, elle se sont aperçut de la disparition de plusieurs objets de valeur dont la dague. »

- « Elles s'en souviennent parce que chacun de ces objets avait beaucoup intéressé Vous-Savez-Qui quand il était venu leur rendre visite et qu'elles avaient été déçu de voir qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de les lui proposer… » continua Océane.

- « Vous-Savez-Qui aurait volé ces objets ? » demanda alors Kingsley

- « On peut le croire en effet… » répondit Lily en se rasseyant

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un objet ayant appartenu à Helga Pouffssouffle ! Il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que lui… »

Remus échangea un regard grave avec ses amis. Eux seuls savaient que le professeur Dumbledore soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de vouloir ou d'avoir créer sept Horcruxes pour tenter de vaincre l'immortalité. Et tout cela parce que cela se rapprochait beaucoup de la menace qui planait sur la tête de Harry et celle de Neville. James et Lily se tournèrent alors vers le professeur qui lui adressa un discret clin d'œil.

- « Il a toujours été très attaché à Poudlard, peut être même plus qu'à n'importe laquelle des personnes qu'il ait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Il chercher sans doute à se créer une collection d'objets rares et de valeurs ayant un rapport avec Poudlard… Comme une sorte de trophée… »

Remus se mit à sourire et se tourna vers Lily et James qui avaient l'air soulagé. Le mensonge du professeur tenait la route et il n'avait pas eu à parler des Horcruxes. La plus grande discrétion était de mise sur cette affaire.

- « Ce type est vraiment cinglé ! » lança Caradoc Dearborn depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Un murmure d'approbation salua son intervention.

Le reste de la réunion fut alors consacrée aux prochaines actions à menées puis tous se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Alors qu'ils allaient se lever, Dumbledore demanda à James et Lily de bien vouloir rester avec lui. Sirius, Océane, Remus et Rogue furent aussi invité à rester. Le professeur se leva alors et vint s'installer en face de Remus. Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air grave.

- « J'ai une mission spéciale à confier à deux d'entre vous » commença alors le professeur.

L'ambiance se tendit immédiatement, et tous donnèrent leur pleine attention à leur ancien directeur.

- « Quelle genre de mission ? » demanda alors Lily

A la tête que faisait James, Remus devina immédiatement que son ami refuserait qu'elle la fasse, surtout maintenant, dans son état…

- « Une mission assez risquée, mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix Lily et ce n'est pas toi que j'ai choisi mais James »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu

- « Et Severus… » continua le professeur d'une voix calme.

- « Quoi ?! »

Les voix de James et Rogue résonnèrent en même temps dans le nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Remus se redressa d'un seul coup sur sa chaise. Dumbledore était-il devenu complètement fou pour confier une mission à ses deux là, ensemble. Lily regardait également le professeur d'un air mi grave mi affolée, mais le professeur se contenta de fixer James et Rogue qui se lançaient des regards noirs.

- « Il est temps de laisser vos vieilles querelles de cotés, pour l'Ordre. Voilà plus d'un an que vous vous côtoyer aux réunions, vous devez passer outres vos anciennes rancoeurs pour aller de l'avant » lança-t-il en croisant ses mains sur la table.

James soupira et Lily serra un peu plus sa main dans le sienne en signe de soutien. Remus croisa alors le regard de Sirius et lui dans les yeux de son ami les mêmes questions qu'il se posait à lui-même: pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas choisit un d'eux pour faire cette mission avec James ? Pourquoi Rogue ?

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

_« Bonjour Nymphadora,_

_Tu dois être surprise de voir que c'est moi qui t'envoie une lettre mais Sirius est beaucoup trop faignant pour le faire lui-même… Non, je plaisante bien sur, quoi que…_

_Comment vas-tu ? Chez nous, tout va très bien. Lalyh a maintenant 8 mois et demi, elle gazouille de plus en plus. Sirius a hérité d'un hippogriffe à Noël et il s'en occupe très bien…_

_Je sais que ça longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais ne va pas croire que Sirius ne pense pas à toi. Il me parle beaucoup de toi, mais il n'ose pas venir te voir chez toi. Il a bien compris que ton papa ne veut pas trop avoir de contact avec le monde magique, et il respecte son choix. Mais il t'a promis de venir te voir plus souvent… Alors sur sa demande, j'ai pris ma plus jolie plume pour t'écrire et t'inviter._

_Veux-tu, un de ses jours, venir à la maison pour la journée ? Nous viendrions te chercher et nous te ramènerions le soir. Tu pourrais jouer avec l'hippogriffe de Sirius et revoir Lalyh, Harry et Syrielle. _

_Envoie nous ta réponse par ce hibou. Il s'appelle Euclide, c'est le hibou de Sirius. Il est très gentil, mais fait attention il a tendance à donner des coups de becs._

_Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que je te verrais bientôt._

_Océane_

_**Bisous crapaud… Sirius** »_

- « Alors ? »

Ted soupira en repliant le parchemin. Devant lui, Nymphadora trépignait littéralement. Ses doigts couverts de pansements pour soigner les plaies que le volatile lui avait infligé, sa petite fille le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle avait les mêmes mimiques qu'avaient Andromeda plus jeune.

- « S'il te plait, dis oui ! Moi je veux y aller ! Et puis ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient me chercher et qu'ils me ramèneraient après ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! j'ai envie de jouer avec Lalyh moi ! Papounet que j'aime… »

Ted soupira, et se mit à sourire.

- « C'est d'accord… » répondit-il « A une seule condition… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Nymphadora s'était jetée sur lui en le remerciant et en l'embrassant.

- « Nymphadora… Il faudra que tu ranges bien ta chambre avant… » murmura-t-il contre son oreille alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux.

Il l'entendit soupirer et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Elle se détacha de lui et le fixa d'un air agacé.

- « Il faut toujours que tu dises ça ! » grogna-t-elle

- « Si tu le faisais plus souvent, je n'aurais pas à te le dire sans arrêt » répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

La petite fille se mit alors à sourire et descendit de ses genoux.

- « C'est pas grave ! Je la rangerais bien, tu verras ! » déclara-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

Ted se mit alors à sourire. Pour que sa fille ne rechigne pas plus à ranger sa chambre, c'était bien que la proposition de son cousin lui tenait à cœur.

- « Je vais répondre tout de suite ! Et je leur dirais de me dire quand ! » s'exclama la fillette en faisant virer ses cheveux au rouge vif.

- « Nymphadora ! » la gronda-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle use de son don. N'importe qui pouvait la voir si une fenêtre était mal fermée et il tenait par-dessus tout à rester discret sur la condition de sa fille. Il ne savait que trop comment pouvais réagir les gens face aux personnes différentes d'eux. La fillette repris alors sa couleur d'origine.

- « 'scuse ! » lança la fillette en se précipitant vers le couloir d'entrée où son cartable devait comme d'habitude être jeté à même le sol.

Au passage elle se cogna violemment le bras contre l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Mer… »

- « Nymphadora ! »

- « … Credi ! » se rattrapa la fillette en grimaçant de douleur avant de se rendre plus doucement dans l'entrée.

Ted fit non de la tête. La maladresse de sa fille était devenu une habitude, même s'il lui avait causé quelques soucis. En la voyant continuellement couverte de bleus, l'institutrice de Nymphadora avait cru qu'il la battait. C'était peu de temps après le décès de Andromeda. Elle n'était plus là pour réparer d'un coup de baguette les bosses et les genoux écorchés, et lui n'avait jamais vraiment appris à soigner autrement son enfant. Il avait fallut de longues discussions entre sa fille et une assistante sociale et entre l'assistante sociale et lui pour qu'il ne soit plus regardé comme un monstre par l'institutrice. Néanmoins, certaines mères d'élèves continuaient à le regarder avec sévérité.

En souriant, il observa alors sa fille sortir son cahier à spirale de son cartable et sa collection de stylos de toutes les couleurs. Des fluos aux argentés, en passant par ceux qui sentent bon, Nymphadora avait dans sa trousse une quantité impressionnante de stylo qui ne servait quasiment jamais, mais s'en séparer semblait abérant à la fillette. Une fois qu'elle eut choisit la bonne couleur, elle ouvrit son cahier et entreprit que déchirer une page. La première qu'elle prit se déchira en son milieu dans un bruissement sinistre.

- « Et mer…credi ! Pardon papa… » souffla la petite fille devant le regard sévère que lui lançait Ted.

Elle parvint à déchirer correctement la seconde feuille et entreprit de répondre à Sirius.

- « Tu me la feras lire avant de l'envoyer… » lança Ted alors qu'elle commençait à écrire.

Il se mit à sourire en voyant de petit bout rose de la langue de sa fille poindre hors de sa bouche en signe de profonde concentration. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à sa mère. Pas tellement physiquement, mais dans ses attitudes.

Ted avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir sa femme alors qu'elle avait l'âge de Nymphadora en ce moment. C'était pendant les vacances d'été. Il se souvenait qu'il se promenait près d'une petite mare dans la clairière d'une forêt proche. La même clairière où reposait actuellement sa femme. Il se promenait au bord de l'eau à la recherche de têtards quand il l'avait entendu pleurer. Il s'était retourné et l'avait vu, recroquevillée au pied d'un arbre, le visage calé entre ses genoux. Il s'était approchée d'elle et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait eu peur et était parti en courant. Il était resté sur place, interdit.

Tous les jours alors il était revenu au bord de la mare et un beau jour il la revit. Elle pleurait encore. Mais cette fois, elle ne s'échappa pas quand il était venu lui parler. Elle lui avait dit que ses sœurs avaient été méchantes avec elle. Elle portait des traces de fouets sur les avants bras… Il eut de la peine pour elle.

Ils se rejoignirent ensuite tous les jours au même endroit. Elle lui avait alors dit qu'elle était la fille du propriétaire du manoir situé un peu plus loin, après la forêt. Dans la région, on disait que la famille Black qui vivait dans ce manoir ne comptait que des gens malsains, cruels et aussi noir que leur nom. Et ils avaient raison. A part Andromeda, tous étaient les pires personnes qui pouvaient existé. Andromeda lui racontait ce qu'elle vivait chez elle, et cela horrifiait Ted qui se demandait comment une telle famille pouvait exister. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Après une année, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était une sorcière.

La nouvelle avait été un choc pour lui, mais ensuite, il avait été fasciné et il aimait la voir lui parler de son monde. Des sorts qu'elle connaissait déjà, des elfes de maison, et surtout de Poudlard. Poudlard où elle irait à la rentrée suivante, elle venait de recevoir sa lettre. Elle avait promis de lui écrire, ce qu'elle avait fait. Il était devenu familier des messages par hiboux et savait presque tout sur ce collège merveilleux où elle semblait tant ce plaire, au milieu des autres serdaigles. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de déplaire à sa famille.

Au fil des années, l'amitié de Ted portait à Andromeda avait évolué en quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond. Il avait profité de son retour lors des vacances de Noël de sa sixième année pour le lui dire. Après la cérémonie de mariage de sa sœur Bellatrix avec un garçon qu'elle appelait Cafard Immonde, elle était venu le voir pour qu'il offre un peu de réconfort. La cérémonie avait été une épreuve et une torture pour elle. Il l'avait alors prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle car il était amoureux d'elle. Elle avait alors rit doucement et avait murmurer un léger « enfin » avant de l'embrasser.

A la fin de sa septième année, alors que ses parents avaient prévu de la marier avec un certain Harrold Lipschitz, qui devait la ramener avec lui en Allemagne, elle avait fui la demeure de ses parents pour venir le rejoindre. Ils s'étaient mariés dans le plus grand secret, puis elle avait été reniée, ils avaient eu une fille et avait vécu heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort l'arrache à lui… Une mort injuste, une mort cruelle… Elle était morte dans le monde qui l'avait vu naître le laissant seul dans le monde moldu qui n'avait plus aucune saveur sans elle… enfin presque, il avait Nymphadora… C'était pour elle qu'il vivait encore, pour sa fille chérie qui bientôt le quitterait pour faire son entrée dans le monde magique. Il savait que cela serait inévitable car elle était une sorcière, mais redoutait le moment où elle partirait pour Poudlard, le laissant seul… Il soupira. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'empêcher d'aimer le monde magique, et même si cela lui faisait mal, il la laisserait entrer en contact avec Sirius aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin.

- « Ca y est ! » s'écria alors Nymphadora dont le nez était maculé de tâche d'encre.

Elle brandissait sa feuille, couverte de ratures. Ted s'en saisit et fronça les sourcils.

- « Voyons voir le nombre de faute que tu as fait là-dedans … »

- « Aucune ! J'ai tout bien relu ! » s'exclama fièrement la fillette

- « Et bien, c'est bon, recopie là et envoie là… » souffla Ted, ravi de voir le sourire triomphant de sa fille.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

Note : Pour tous ceux et celles qui n'arrêtent pas de me poser la question, a révélation tant attendu arrivera d'ici moins de cinq chapitres ! Patience !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante quatre : La berceuse**

_« Demain le jour sera là_

_Et les oiseaux chanteront leur joie,_

_Tes paupières d'or s'ouvriront_

_Sur le soleil et sur sa chanson,_

_Ferme les yeux, c'est merveilleux_

_Et dans tes rêves toutes les fées_

_Viendront te réveiller,_

_Fais dodo...Pourquoi tu dors pas ?_

_(…)_

_Si t'aimes ton père, si tu l'aimes vraiment,_

_Sois fatigué et dors maintenant. »_

_Bénabar_

- « Promet moi que tu seras prudent et que tu ne le chercheras pas… »

James regarda un long moment Lily. Elle avait vraiment l'air grave et inquiète. Il lui sourit et pris son visage entre ses mains.

- « Je te le promets » murmura-t-il doucement

La jeune femme lui rendit alors un faible sourire et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

- « C'est une vrai promesse chéri ? Pas comme celles que tu me faisais à Poudlard et que tu ne tenais pas… »

- « Tu exagères… Je me suis toujours calmé quand tu me le demandais… Mais c'est toujours lui qui nous provoquait à la fin »

- « S'il te plait, James, promets que tu prendras vraiment sur toi cette fois ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit… »

- « Je te le jures » souffla le jeune homme avant d'embrasser tendrement sa femme.

Lily déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue.

- « J'y vais » lança alors James en attrapant sa cape « Va te coucher mon cœur, tu as besoin de sommeil… »

- « Je n'arriverais pas à dormir tant que tu ne seras pas rentré… Je le sais bien… » répondit-elle

- « Je vais essayer de faire vite alors… » souffla James avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de quitter sa maison après que sa femme lui ai glissé un dernier « Sois prudent, je t'aime ».

Il transplana alors jusqu'au Quartier Général de l'Ordre de Phoenix où Rogue l'attendait en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore. Il prit une grande inspiration. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait réagir lors de cette mission. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que son ancien ennemi n'en était plus un. Il poussa alors la porte et entra dans la pièce. Rogue était seul près du feu.

- « Tu as cinq minutes de retard… » grogna Rogue en relevant la tête vers lui.

- « J'avais une femme à rassurer… Mais c'est bien quelque chose que tu ignoreras toute ta vie, ça… Réconforter la femme qui partage sa vie ! »

Il vit le serpentard se mettre à blêmir. Il venait de toucher un point sensible. Visiblement, le jeune homme ne se remettait pas du refus d'Océane…

- « Dumbledore n'est pas là ? » demanda alors James pour éviter que les choses s'enveniment d'avantage.

D'abord parce qu'il avait promis à Lily de faire des efforts, mais aussi parce que la mission n'était toujours pas commencer qu'il se cherchaient déjà des noises, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

- « Il est dans la pièce d'à côté avec Maugrey » grogna Rogue qui semblait être parvenu à la même résolution que lui car il lui avait parler d'une voix presque polie.

James prit alors un siège et s'installa. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné Sirius ou Remus comme coéquipier ? Il soupira et attendit quelques instant que le professeur Dumbledore et Fol Œil ne quitte la pièce voisine.

- « Vous êtes là, c'est très bien… » lança-t-il alors que Maugrey les saluait d'un signe de la tête avant de quitter le quartier général.

Le professeur vint s'installer en face d'eux et croisa les mains sur la table.

- « Souvenez vous bien, vous devez vous faufiler dans le manoir le plus discrètement possible et vous rendre dans le laboratoire secret et récupérer le plus possible d'échantillon. Nous devons savoir ce que Lucius confectionne en se moment. D'après ce que nous avons pu voir sur son bon de commande de l'apothicaire de l'allée des Embrumes, il a acheté beaucoup d'ingrédient entrant dans la composition de violents poisons et d'autres potions interdites ».

James comprenait tout de suite beaucoup mieux pourquoi il lui avait infligé Rogue… Il était vraiment mauvais en potion. S'il s'était douté un jour que les cours de Slughorn lui serait d'une telle utilité, il aurait peut-être été plus attentif en cours…

- « Il faudra faire vite. Severus, tu es sur qu'ils sont sortis ce soir ? » demanda le professeur

- « Sur et certain, ils sont chez moi… » souffla-t-il

- « Chez toi ? » s'étonna James

- « Bellatrix habite chez moi, sa sœur vient la voir » siffla Rogue d'un ton de défi

James resta un moment interdit. Ainsi Bellatrix se cachait chez Rogue ! Sa première réaction fut de lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas jugé utile de prévenir l'Ordre ou les autorités pour pouvoir arrêter au plus vite cette folle furieuse de mangemort. Mais il se ravisa rapidement. En effet, Rogue avait sûrement déjà dû mettre le professeur Dumbledore au courant et ce dernier avait dû lui conseiller, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire comme si tout cela était normal. Et les avoir chez lui, lui permettait peut-être d'avoir des renseignements utiles sur les missions des mangemorts. Il se tut donc au prix d'un suprême effort. Lily pourrait être fier de lui. Il se fit aussi la remarque qu'il valait mieux pour tout de monde que Sirius ignore cette information.

- « Très bien, vous allez partir sans attendre alors… » lança Dumbledore en se levant « Bonne chance à tous les deux »

James se leva alors à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit et attendit Rogue qui refermait la porte.

- « Tu sais où c'est ? » lui demanda alors le serpentard avec humeur.

- « Oui » répondit James juste avant de transplaner.

Il arriva immédiatement devant le grand manoir des Malfoy. Il était déjà venu ici en mission. A l'époque où il venait d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Rogue arriva sans plus tarder. Il enfila son capuchon noir, James l'imita.

- « On va passer par le passage des elfes… » souffla le serpentard en passant devant.

James le suivit sans rien dire. Ils firent le tour de la demeure et arrivèrent devant une petite porte étroite. James l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un alohomora et les deux jeunes homme pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Sans faire de bruit, ils en sortirent et entamèrent leur recherche dans le manoir silencieux et désert.

- « Tu es déjà aller dans ce labo secret ? » demanda James à Rogue tandis qu'il le faisait passé par un couloir glacial

- « Oui, mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici… » grogna le serpentard à une intersection.

Il se redressa, observa le mur qui lui faisait face comme si celui-ci pouvait lui donner la direction à suivre avant de finalement se diriger vers la gauche.

Ils marchèrent un long moment avant de se retrouver devant un cul de sac. James allait faire une remarque sur le sens de l'orientation déplorable de son coéquipier contraint, mais Rogue le devança.

- « C'est ici ! » siffla-t-il

- « Pardon ? » demanda James

- « C'est derrière ce mur, il faut juste trouver le mécanisme qui l'ouvre… »

- « Tu ne l'as jamais vu faire ? »

- « Non, Lucius prends toujours soin de l'ouvrir avant notre arrivée… »

James se mit alors à sourire. Les passages secrets, il en connaissait un rayon. N'était-il pas un des fameux Maradeurs, inventeurs de la carte du même nom ?! Il remonta alors ses manches et s'approcha du mur.

- « Laisse moi faire maintenant… C'est à mon tour de jouer ! » déclara-t-il en lui passant devant.

Il posa alors ses deux mains à plat sur le mur gelé et commença à le tâter. Ce n'était pas facile dans la pénombre ambiante. James se concentra un peu plus. Il tâtonnait le mur depuis un petit instant quand Rogue marmonna.

- « Si tu pouvais te taire, ça ma faciliterait la tâche » lui lança James en reprenant son observation.

Arrivé au centre centre du mur, il aperçut alors une pierre qui semblait bancale. D'un geste machinal il la tira vers lui. Dans un grondement sourd, le mur se mit alors à coulisser.

- « D'une simplicité navrante ! » déclara James en se frottant les mains « Je m'attendais à mieux ! »

Il pénétra alors dans le laboratoire secret de la famille Malfoy. Il y avait une demi douzaine de feux magique éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et au dessus desquels boulonnaient de gros chaudrons. Deux étagères postées au fond contenaient des centaines de petites fioles remplies de liquide aussi divers que varié. Une odeur étrange, mélange d'éther et de camomille régnait dans la pièce. James regardait tout cela avec étonnement. Pour lui tout cela était bien étrange. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment on pouvait s'intéresser aux potions. Rogue en revanche, se promenait dans le laboratoire comme en terrain conquis. Il observa chaque chaudron avec attention et alla lire les étiques de plusieurs fioles.

- « Alors ? » demanda James

- « Il a là une impressionnante collection… Il fabrique une Potion de Mort dans ce chaudron-ci ! » lança-t-il d'une voix grave.

James se mit à frissonner.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il

- « On récupère un peu de chaque échantillon, et en ce qui concerne ça… » souffla-t-il en s'approchant du chaudron qui était sensé contenir une Potion de Mort en préparation « On va arrangé tout ça… »

Il attrapa une petite fiole qu'il venait de poser sur une paillasse de travail et l'ouvrit.

- « Ca me fait mal au cœur de détruire une potion aussi réussie… » marmonna-t-il

- « Je me passerais volontiers de tes états d'âmes ! » grogna James en le fixant.

Rogue versa alors le contenu de sa fiole dans le chaudron dont le contenu se mit à bouillir violemment prenant une étrange couleur violette avant de redevenir comme elle était avant.

- « Tu l'a bien détruite ? » demanda James avec suspicion

- « Evidemment ! Elle donnera juste une bonne crise d'urticaire à celui qui en prendra… » soupira-t-il en faisant disparaître la fiole vide « Au travail maintenant »

Il tendit une petite louche à James.

- « Il me faut un échantillon de chaque ! »

James hocha la tête et fit apparaître quelques fioles vides. Consciencieusement, il se mit à remplir chacune d'entre elle d'un liquide différent, en prenant bien soin, comme Rogue le lui rappela trois fois de rincer la louche entre temps. Ils eurent bientôt fini. James attendit alors que son coéquipier ait terminé d'inspecter chaque fiole et chaque ingrédient du laboratoire. Il était tellement mauvais en potion qu'il était bien incapable de l'aider. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était rentré pour que Lily ne s'inquiète pas trop.

- « Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-il au bout de vingt minutes d'attente.

- « Oui ! » répondit le jeune homme en glissant une dernière fiole dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- « C'est quoi ? » demanda James

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Potter ?! » lui répondit Rogue d'un air mauvais.

James haussa les épaules d'un air de total désintérêt. Pour une fois que le serpentard avait raison. Il avait bien le droit de se servir dans la maison de ce prétentieux mangemort qu'était Lucius Malfoy.

Après s'être assuré de n'avoir laissé aucune trace de leur passage, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le laboratoire et James referma la porte d'un geste précis. Ils firent quelques pas en silence dans le couloir quand soudain, des pleurs d'enfant se firent entendre.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Rogue

- « Je croyais qu'ils devaient être chez toi pour la soirée… » grogna James

- « Ils ont dû rentrer plus tôt… »

- « Quelle perspicacité Servilius ! Tu m'étonneras toujours autant ! »

- « La ferme Potter ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et vite ! »

- « Excellente idée… »

Les deux jeunes hommes parcourent rapidement le reste du couloir avant de se retrouver à une instersection. Instinctivement, ils se plaquèrent contre le mur. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre.

- « C'est bien mon amour… Ne pleure plus mon ange, ton père ne s'énervera plus… » murmura la voix de Narcissa.

James fut surpris de l'entendre parler avec tant de douceur à son fils, elle était la femme d'un mangemort sanguinaire. Mais il repris vite ses esprits. Mangemort ou pas, elle était avant tout une maman.

Les bruits de pas disparurent dans le couloir et, jetant un rapide regard à Rogue, James se précipita dans le couloir d'en face. Rogue ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'est pas passé par là à l'aller ! » lui souffla-t-il

- « Je sais, mais Narcissa est sur notre chemin de retour et je ne tiens pas spécialement à la saluer… On devrait bien pouvoir trouver une sortie en passant par là ! » déclara James en commençant à marcher.

Il entendit Rogue marmonner des paroles incohérentes dans son dos, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes quand il arrivèrent près d'une porte. Des rais de lumière passaient en travers des jointures. James se retourna et fit signe à Rogue de taire. Quelqu'un, sans doute Malfoy faisait les cent pas. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit alors entendre.

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû tant t'énerver… » lança alors Narcissa d'un air de reproche

- « Excuse moi, mais quand ta sœur déclare ouvertement que je ne suis d'aucune utilité au Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'estime avoir le droit de répondre. Il s'agit de mon honneur ! » s'énerva Lucius.

- « Elle en pensait pas ce qu'elle disait… »

- « Détrompes toi Narcissa. Bellatrix pense chaque mot qu'elle prononce ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le bruit d'un verre que l'on pose violemment sur une table.

- « Je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle m'insulte ! » grogna Lucius « Sinon, que ce soit ta sœur ou pas ne changera rien, elle me le payera… »

James se mit à sourire. Même chez les mangemorts Bellatrix ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

- « On ne va pas rester là toute la nuit Potter ! » souffla alors Rogue en le poussant un peu.

James reprit alors sa route dans les couloirs sombres et déserts, se méfiant à chaque intersection, écoutant le moindre son avec attention. Après de longues minutes, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvèrent devant une porte. James hésita un moment, colla son oreille sur la porte quelques secondes, puis après s'être assuré que la pièce était déserte, il entreprit d'entrer.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria Rogue à voix basse

- « J'essaye de nos trouver une sortie ! » déclara James en entrant.

Il se retrouva alors dans une bibliothèque. Il s'éclaira à l'aide de sa baguette et observa un peu mieux la salle. Il ne put qu'admirer la quantité impressionnante d'ouvrage que possédait la famille Malfoy. Mais en lisant certain des titres, il ne pu que grimacer. Tous étaient consacrés à la magie noire…

- « Chouettes lectures ! » ironisa-t-il en se tournant vers son coéquipier qui s'était approché de la fenêtre.

- « On a pas le temps pour ça Potter ! Ils sont rentrés, on ne doit pas rester là ! » grogna-t-il en tentant de l'ouvrir.

- « Relax Servilius ! Ils sont à l'autre bout de la maison… »

Tandis que Rogue marmonnait quelques paroles incompréhensibles parmi lesquels il distingua les mots « gryffondor » et « inconscient », James s'appuya sur le bureau. Sa main se posa alors sur quelque chose de rectangulaire et de dur. Le jeune homme éclaira l'objet de sa baguette. C'était un livre, enfin un carnet pour être plus exact. Il avait une couverture en cuir noir et souple. Curieux, James le prit et l'observa attentivement. Il fut alors surpris de découvrir au dos l'inscription « TOM E. JEDUSOR » écrit en lettre dorée sur le dos de la couverture. N'était-ce pas là un objet ayant appartenu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! James se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans la maison des Malfoy.

Un bruit léger se fit alors entendre.

- « Ca y est ! » souffla Rogue « Partons… »

Mais James semblait comme hypnotisé par l'objet… Il l'ouvrit et en feuilleta quelques pages. Elles étaient toutes vierges. Pourquoi Malfoy conservait un carnet inuilisé de son maître… Il ne pouvait tout de même pas ête fétichiste à ce point ! Quelque chose n'était pas logique dans cette histoire. James continuait à fixé l'objet d'un air pensif.

- « Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?! » grogna alors Rogue

James leva la tête vers lui. Il était dehors et le regardait par la fenêtre ouverte.

- « Tu as l'intention de nous faire prendre ? » continua le serpentard avec rage.

En souriant d'un air amusé, James glissa le carnet dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il montrerait ce carnet au professeur Dumbledore… Sait-on jamais ?

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda alors le serpentard d'un air suspicieux

- « Ca te regarde Rogue ?! » ironisa James, rappelant au passage à son coéquipier que lui aussi avait dans ses poches quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Rogue ne répondit rien et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. James se glissa alors à l'extérieur par la fenêtre qu'il referma ensuite avec soin. Il fit ensuite quelques pas, puis glissant une main dans sa poche pour s'assurer que le carnet était bien là, il transplana jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre qui était désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Là, il déposa les fioles qu'il avait récolté, mais garda précieusement le carnet. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Rogue. Puis, sans aucun mot pour celui qui avait été son coéquipier pour la soirée, il quitta les lieux pour aller rejoindre sa douce Lily qui devait l'attendre avec inquiétude.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tout va bien chérie, je suis là… »

Sirius, encore endormi, s'approcha du petit lit de Lalyh. Il était une heure du matin, et elle braillait de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Le jeune homme la sortit alors de son berceau pour la caler dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement pour tenter de la calmer.

- « Ca va ? » demanda la voix endormie de Océane qui l'appelait depuis leur chambre.

- « Oui, oui… Elle a dû faire un cauchemar ou alors se sont ses dents qui continuent à pousser. Mais c'est bon, je gère… Rendors toi ! » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir les pleurs de sa fille.

Il se pencha alors pour embrasser son tout petit front. La petite fille était maintenant secouée par de gros sanglots.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui te mets dans cet état ma belle ? » chuchota Sirius en caressant de son pouce une des joues de sa fille « C'est fini, Papa est là, ma princesse, je m'occupe de toi »

Lalyh le regarda alors de son regard embué et le jeune homme soupira. Il récupéra dans le petit lit le lapin en peluche de son bébé et la lui glissa entre les mains.

- « Tiens, prend ton lapin-qui-pue, tu prends ton pouce et on va se faire un câlin, d'accord ? »

La petite fille glissa immédiatement une des oreilles de son lapin entre ses petits doigts en enfourna son pouce dans sa bouche. Sirius quitta alors la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon.

- « On va laisser ta mère dormir tranquillement… Il est tard, et elle a sommeil… moi aussi d'ailleurs » souffla-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et cala bien confortablement Lalyh contre lui. Ses sanglots semblaient s'être calmé mais la petite fille avait toujours les yeux humides et grands ouverts. Elle fixait son papa tout en suçant son pouce. Sirius embrassa son petit front.

- « Et si tu te rendormais chérie ? Comme ça Papa pourrait aller dormir… Je travaille demain ma princesse…. »

Mais Lalyh n'avait pas l'air décidé à se rendormir. Elle se redressa et se retrouva rapidement assise sur les genoux de son papa.

- « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te chanter une berceuse… Je suis nul pour ça ! A la limite une histoire, mais je n'en connaît pas beaucoup… »

Mais Lalyh semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Elle gigota tant et si bien qu'elle se retrouva sur le canapé à côté de son père et commença à ramper à l'autre bout, dans l'espoir sans doute d'en descendre. D'un geste vif, Sirius la rattrapa par la taille et la ramena vers lui.

- « Non, jeune fille. Il est l'heure de dormir… » lança le jeune homme en la forçant à se rallonger.

Mais il ne fit que déclancher de nouveau les pleurs du bébé qui refusait littéralement de s'allonger.

- « Lalyh ! Je ne rigole pas. Il faut que tu dormes ! »

Mais la fillette jeta violemment sa peluche sur le sol et pleura de plus en plus fort.

- « Chuuut ! Chérie, tu va réveiller Maman… chuuuut »

Mais rien ne semblait calmer la fillette qui se débattait maintenant comme un beau diable.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » soupira Sirius en calant fermement sa fille contre lui avant de se lever.

Se saisissant de sa baguette, il fit venir d'un accio la peluche vers lui et s'en saisit.

- « A cet heure là, toutes les petites filles font dodo ma belle, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais exception » chuchota-t-il à sa fille qui pleurait encore plus.

Craignant que la colère de Lalyh ne réveille Océane, Sirius se saisit rapidement du plaid qui recouvrait le canapé et en enveloppa sa fille pour lui tenir chaud. Et, par la baie vitrée du salon, il se rendit dans le jardin. L'air était frais, il frissonna un peu.

- « Voilà, maintenant tu peux pleurer tant que tu veux, tu ne réveilleras personne ! » déclara-t-il à Lalyh qui pleurait encore à chaudes larmes « Par Merlin ! Mais pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ! » se désespéra Sirius en serrant un peu plus sa fille contre lui.

Il commença à la bercer d'un geste assez vif ce qui eut pour conséquences de calmer la fillette mais de la faire éclater de rire.

- « C'est déjà ça ! » souffla-t-il en baissant progressivement la vitesse de son va et viens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lalyh était calmée et ne pleurait plus. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins éveillée.

- « Fais dodo maintenant… » souffla Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

Il resta un moment dehors à la bercer, s'assurant régulièrement qu'elle n'avait pas froid quand soudain, il vit ses paupières devenir lourde et commencer à tomber toutes seules. Ravi, il continua encore un peu jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient bien clos. En mimant sa joie, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il eut soudain envie d'un grand verre de jus de citrouille avant de remonter se coucher. Il déposa alors précautionneusement sa fille sur le canapé, juste le temps de se chercher sa boisson quand soudain

- « Ouiiiiiiiin »

- « C'est pas vrai ! » grogna-t-il en reprenant Lalyh dans ses bras « Tu dormais ma princesse ! Tu dormais ! Alors pourquoi tu te réveilles ! »

Mais la petite fille ne se calmait pas. Il reprit alors immédiatement la direction du jardin. Il se remit à bercer Lalyh en étouffant de plus en plus de bâillements.

Par Merlin ! Il commençait de bonne heure le lendemain matin ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement cette nuit que sa fille se décide à jouer les rebelles ! Il la regarda d'un air endormi. Elle était bien réveillée et… elle lui souriait. Il soupira et répondit à son sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- « Tu n'es qu'une petite enquiquineuse ce soir, mademoiselle Black… Mais si tu savais comme je t'aime » murmura-t-il doucement en posant le bout de son nez contre celui de la petite fille. « Si je te donne ton biberon, tu t'endormiras après ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

D'un coup de baguette, il fait alors apparaître un biberon plein d'un lait tiède et sucré qu'il glissa dans la bouche de Lalyh. La fillette se mit alors à téter paresseusement tandis que Sirius sentait sa tête devenir de plus en plus lourde. Il était en train de s'endormir, et debout en plus ! Il alla alors s'installer sur une des chaises du jardin et ferma un moment les yeux. La petite main de Lalyh se posant sur sa joue le réveilla en sursaut.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Sa fille se mit alors à rire doucement, il soupira et glissa à nouveau la tétine du biberon dans la bouche de sa fille qui la recracha aussitôt.

- « Tu as vraiment décidé de ruiner ma nuit… » soupira de plus belle Sirius.

Il se leva et recommença à la bercer. Puis regardant tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, ce qui était normal à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, il prit une grande inspiration et commença.

- « _Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite… »_

Ridicule, il était tout bonnement ridicule, il le savait très bien, mais Lalyh semblait s'être arrêter de gigoter pour l'écouter.

- « _Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt… »_

Il grogna un peu et recommença alors à chanter puisque visiblement, cela calmait sa fille. Tout en chantant, il ne put que penser très fort qu'il fallait qu'il aime vraiment sa fille pour faire ce genre de choses… Il entreprit alors de faire quelques pas dans le jardin pour la bercer un peu mieux. Il entreprit alors d'en faire le tour, sans cesser de chanter. Il arrivait du côté de la rue quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison des Potter. La lumière était allumée dans la chambre de James et Lily. C'était ce soir que le jeune homme était en mission pour l'Ordre. Lily ne devait pas réussir à s'endormir. Elle était autant angoissée par la mission en elle-même que par l'association que devait former James et Servilius. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait pas confié cette mission avec James ! Après tout, il s'agissait, même s'il le regrettait, de la maison d'un membre de sa famille. Il connaissait leur technique de camouflage et quel genre de cachette ou de passage secret pouvait contenir le manoir. Alors pourquoi avoir mis Servilius sur le coup ? Il soupira. Il n'en savait rien, mais il était déçu. Il aurait vraiment voulu partir en mission.

Sirius détacha alors son regard de la fenêtre éclairée et se pencha vers Lalyh. Elle semblait dormir, mais le léger tressautement de ses paupières lui laissait fortement penser que ce sommeil était encore trop fragile pour relâcher ses efforts. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il continua alors à chanter doucement et fit encore cinq fois le tour de sa maison avant d'être bien sur que son petit trésor de fille dormait à poings fermés. Il rentra alors chez lui et remonta à l'étage. Il déposa Lalyh dans son lit et caressa ses petits cheveux bruns avant de rejoindre son lit. Il était gelé, il ne s'était pas couvert pour sortir et il grelottait presque. Il se glissa avec bonheur dans son lit et remonta le plus qu'il pu ses couvertures. A côté de lui, Océane grogna doucement en se retournant et se mit à sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur une des tempes de la jeune femme avant de sombrer dans un sommeil qui serait malheureusement court…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il n'avait pas le livre dont elle avait besoin ! De rage, Dolorès se mit à soupirer et frappa sur le comptoir du plat de sa main.

- « Et dans combien de jour il sera là ? » demanda-t-elle avec humeur

- « Oh, si on le commande maintenant, je pense que d'ici deux jours… »

- « Deux jours ! »

La jeune sorcière à la caisse lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- « Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire plus court. Les délais de transport… »

- « Je me fiche de vos délais de transport ! Il me faut ce livre ! Il me semblait bien pourtant que le Ministère vous l'a commandé il y a de cela plus d'une semaine… »

- « Nous avons eu des problèmes de gestions et… »

Dolorès grogna de plus belle. Cela ne servait à rien de traiter avec cette pauvre fille qui visiblement n'y connaissait rien.

- « Vous entendrez parler de moi ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte en se retournant.

Elle traversa alors la librairie Fleury & Bott, bousculant trois personnes sur son chemin sans s'en soucier le moins du monde. Une fois dehors elle prit une grande inspiration.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle travaillait au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magique, et elle s'y plaisait bien. Elle aurait voulu faire bonne impression mais à cause de cette stupide librairie, elle serait obligée d'annoncer à son directeur qu'elle n'avait pas le livre et cela ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup à conserver son poste. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve tout un argumentaire convainquant pour faire descendre en flèche la réputation de la librairie… Ils allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Dolorès décida alors de faire quelques pas dans la rue. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup plus depuis ses derniers temps que les beaux jours étaient revenus et que les attaques de mangemorts semblaient se faire rare. La jeune femme décidé de s'offrir un thé. Elle prit donc la direction d'un salon de thé, quand sur le trottoir d'en face, elle crut reconnaître un visage. La jeune femme se figea un moment, en fixa un peu mieux la personne en question. Lorsqu'elle croisa enfin son regard, les doutes n'étaient plus permis. Remus Lupin était là. Il la regardait d'un air agacé, et Dolorès se contenta de détourner le regard. Elle entreprit alors de marcher un peu plus vite et surtout de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas qu'une vois l'appela.

- « Dolorès ! Dolorès ! »

Elle grimaça. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle serait là. Oh, bien sur, elle était toujours ravie de voir Kathleen, mais elle ne supportait pas de la voir avec _lui_. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins et se retourna. Elle vit la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle.

- « Tu comptais passer devant nous sans nous dire bonjour ? » demanda Kat d'une voix amusée.

- « Oh non ! Je ne vous avait pas vu » minauda Dolorès en jetant un regard meurtrier à Remus qui le lui rendit bien.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? » demanda Kat en souriant

- « Le travail… Mon directeur voulait que je récupère un livre, mais la librairie ne l'a pas encore reçu… »

- « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… » souffla Remus d'un air faussement compatissant que Dolorès remarqua aussitôt.

- « J'espère que ça ne te causeras pas d'ennui… » s'inquiéta Kat

- « Non, non, ne t'en fait pas… Et vous, que faites vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

- « On se promène… » répondit Kat en souriant et en glissant sa main dans celle du jeune homme qui lança à Dolorès un regard triomphant.

Par Merlin que ce garçon pouvait lui être antipathique !

- « J'allais prendre un thé chez madame Néper, voulez vous vous joindre à moi ? » proposa Dolorès, bien décidé à gâcher le moment de tranquillité que ce Lupin avait prévu avec sa meilleure amie.

- « Oh oui ! Tu en penses quoi Remus ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

- « J'en serais ravi » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Mais dès que Kathleen lui tourna le dos, il jeta un regard noir à Dolorès qui ne pu que s'en réjouir. Tous les trois se rendirent alors jusqu'au salon de thé dans lequel ils s'installèrent à une petite table ronde. Ils passèrent commandes. Dolorès discutait avec Kathleen, et Remus ne se joignait pas à la conversation. Il se contentait de sourire de temps en temps et de hocher la tête.

- « Tu t'ennuis chéri ? » demanda alors Kat en souriant doucement et en se tournant vers le jeune homme

- « Non, j'aime vous écouter… Dolorès a une conversation tellement intéressante… »

Dolorès tiqua. L'ironie était discrète mais elle l'avait bien sentit. Sous ses dehors de jeunes hommes bien sous tout rapports, ce Lupin était en fait un adversaire redoutable dans l'art de la joute verbale.

- « Et puis, tu as une belle voix… » ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser Kathleen qui se laissa faire comme une jeune fille de quinze ans.

Dolorès grimaça alors mais se reprit bien vite alors que Kat, les joues un peu plus rose qu'avant se tournait vers elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Remus prenait sa main dans la sienne en souriant

- « On parlait de la fête que je fais chez moi vendredi soir. J'espère vraiment que tu viendras Kat… Et toi aussi Remus… » ajouta-t-elle contrainte et forcée.

- « Bien sur ! Je serais ravie de venir… enfin, nous serons ravis, n'est-ce pas Remus »

Le jeune homme prit alors un air grave.

- « Vendredi, tu dis ? »

- « Oui »

Il sembla alors réfléchir et prit un air désolé.

- « Ah non, vendredi soir je ne peux pas » déclara-t-il

Dolorès retint de justesse le cri de joie qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge tandis que Kat se tournait vers son petit ami

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je suis pris… » répondit-il

- « Tu travailles ? » demanda Kat d'un air suspicieux.

Dolorès se réjouit alors intérieurement… Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ses deux là… Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle

- « Oui, je suis désolé »

- « Mais pour une seule soirée, tu ne peux pas demander aux garçons de te remplacer ?! »

Remus eut alors l'air vraiment agacé. Dolorès le vit lui jeter un regard noir.

- « Non, et on ne pourrait pas en reparler à un autre moment ? »

Kathleen lui jeta un regard mécontent et se concentra sur son thé. Remus se mit alors à contempler les passants par la fenêtre. Dolorès, elle avait envie de chanter sa joie… Quel merveilleux moment !


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante cinq : Le journal intime**

_« Écrire ce qu'on est, ce qu'on veut être (…)_

_Joie ou déprime, amour, haine et passion  
Au fil des jours, au gré des lignes (…)_

_Écrire aujourd'hui du haut de la scène  
Un grand théâtre, un défi à relever… »_

_Nuance_

- « Entrez ! »

James poussa alors la lourde porte du bureau de Dumbledore qui l'accueillit d'un sourire.

- « James ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant ce soir, c'est bien à ce moment là que nous devions nous retrouver pour examiner ce que vous avez ramené de votre mission avec Severus ? »

- « Oui professeur » répondit James en s'installant dans le fauteuil que son ancien directeur lui désignait « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais il fallait que je vous parle d'important… et d'assez particulier »

- « Je t'écoute » lança alors le professeur en croisant ses mains par-dessus son bureau d'un air attentif

James pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Et bien voilà… Hier soir professeur, Rogue et moi avons dû trouver un autre moyen de sortir du manoir Malfoy que celui par lequel nous étions rentré car ils sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu »

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air poli.

- « Nous sommes alors arrivés dans une bibliothèque et… j'y ai trouvé ceci… »

Il sortit alors de sa robe de sorcier le petit carnet à la couverture de cuivre. Il le posa sur la table et observa le professeur l'observa un petit moment. Le vieux sorcier s'en saisit alors et le retourna, découvrant alors le nom de son ancien propriétaire.

- « Il a appartenu à Tom… » souffla-t-il

- « Oui » acquiesça James « Je sais que j'aurais pu attendre ce soir pour vous le montrer, mais… Lily a refusé catégoriquement que je garde à la maison quelque chose ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec Vous-Savez-Qui… A cause de Harry, on ne sait jamais… »

- « Tu as bien fait de venir me voir » lança alors le professeur Dumbledore ce qui rassura un peu James.

Il craignait de l'avoir déranger, mais lui non plus n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de garder ce carnet chez eux.

- « Tu as eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? » demanda alors le professeur en le fixant d'un air grave.

- « Il est entièrement vierge… » répondit James.

Le jeune homme vit alors naître sur le visage de son ancien directeur la même expression d'incrédulité que celle qu'il avait dû avoir en s'en apercevant.

- « Comment ça vierge ? » murmura le professeur en feuilletant le carnet.

Mais il ne put que constater la blancheur immaculée des pages.

- « C'est justement ce qui nous a insisté Lily et moi à la plus grande prudence… Pourquoi gardé un carnet de son maître s'il est entièrement vide… Ce carnet est peut-être un artefact de magie noire… »

- « C'est possible en effet… Il faudrait trouvé comment il fonctionne… » murmura le professeur en prenant sa baguette dans sa main.

Il jeta un sort au carnet, mais rien ne se produisit. Il soupira et caressa un long moment sa barbe blanche. James le regardait faire d'un air à la fois grave et curieux. Dumbledore essaya encore plusieurs sorts pendant quelques minutes, mais aucun ne semblait donner de résultats satisfaisant.

- « Etonnant… » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda James

- « C'est curieux, mais il semblerait que ce carnet ne soit rien d'autre qu'un carnet… »

- « Je ne pense pas que Lucius soit fétichiste au point de garder un simple carnet de son Maître ! » lança James avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air amusé par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi… Il me faudrait tester des sorts complémentaires… »

Le vieux sorcier se leva alors.

- « Je vais chercher un ou deux ouvrages à la bibliothèque » lança-t-il en souriant

- « Je peux aller vous les chercher, si vous le voulez ? » proposa James en se levant à son tour.

- « C'est très gentil à toi, mais je doute que madame Pince te laisse récupérer un de ses précieux ouvrages… Tout d'abord car tu n'es plus élèves ici, et que même avec un mot signé de ma main, elle ne te laisserait pas pénétrer dans la Réserve et surtout parce que lors de ton passage dans cette école, tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé l'image d'un garçon studieux et passionné de lecture… » répondit-il d'un air amusé.

James hocha la tête en souriant. Le professeur avait tout à fait raison.

- « Je serais bientôt de retour, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser… » déclara Dumbledore en s'approchant de la porte

James le regarda disparaître derrière la lourde porte et quitta sa place. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'approchant un instant d'une des fenêtres. De là, il pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas jouer au Quidditch, enfin, fait un vrai match… Il n'avait plus le temps pour cela désormais. Entre Jasire, l'Ordre et la vie de famille, il ne lui restait plus de temps à consacrer au sport. Il espérait fortement que Harry aimerait autant ça que lui. Dès qu'il serait plus grand, il l'emmènerait voir des matches. Il se voyait déjà lui offrir des chocogrenouilles et des multiplettes avant de s'installer dans les hauts gradins d'un stade pour lui faire découvrir la joie de ce sport… James soupira de plus belle. Il ne pourrait faire tout cela avec son fils que s'il n'était plus constamment en danger et s'il n'était plus obligé d'être continuellement protégé. Quand il aurait enfin la vie d'un petit garçon normal, quand la guerre serait finie…

Il secoua violemment la tête pour en chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à y germer. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et observa un moment les différents objets étranges que possédait le professeur Dumbledore. Son regard se posa alors sur un vieil oiseau miteux, dont le pelage rougeâtre paraissait défraîchit. Pourtant son regard semblait vif et en alerte. James caressa délicatement sa tête avant de s'éloigner de lui, comme s'il craignait que sa simple présence près de lui ne le fatigue. Il s'approcha alors du bureau et observa le carnet qui y était posé. D'un geste machinal, il l'ouvrit à une page, au hasard. Il le feuilleta un moment d'un air distrait. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Il entendit alors derrière lui un son étrange, un peu comme le crépitement d'un feu. Il se retourna et ce qu'il le fit sursauter.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant alors l'oiseau de Dumbledore au milieu d'un vrai brasier.

Des flammes jaillissait, hautes et brûlantes et semblaient lécher le pauvre animal qui semblait ne même plus avoir la force de se débattre. James fit alors un mouvement vif du bras et heurta alors une grosse bouteille d'encre noire qui se déversa sur le bureau du professeur, inondant les pages blanches du journal au passage. James étouffa un juron en maudissant sa maladresse à cet instant précis. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent à régler. Il fallait absolument qu'il sauve le volatile et qu'il retrouve ensuite où était parti ce caché celui qui avait enflammer le pauvre oiseau. C'était une blague ridicule. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de Géle-Flamme à l'oiseau quand le professeur Dumbledore revint dans son bureau. James lui lança un regard.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, je vais arrêter ça immédiatement » s'écria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

- « Surtout pas ! »s'exclama alors Dumbledore d'une voix tendue « Laisse le… Le moment était venu… »

James regarda son ancien directeur d'un air surpris avant de se retourner vers le perchoir au pied duquel, il ne restait plus qu'un gros tas de cendre à la place de l'animal. Tout devint alors clair dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- « Un phoenix… » souffla-t-il en se retournant vers Dumbledore en souriant

- « Fumseck est magnifique lorsqu'il est dans la force de l'âge, cela faisait plusieurs jour que je m'attendais à sa combustion. Je suis désolé que cela t'ait surpris… »

- « J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus » déclara James en souriant.

Puis il leva ses mains vers son visage et constata qu'elles étaient tâchées d'encre.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai renversé de l'encre sur le carnet je crois bien qu'il est fichu ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers le bureau pour contempler l'étendue de ses dégâts. Mais à sa grande surprise, si le carnet baignait effectivement dans une mare d'encre noire, il était intact. Aussi immaculé qu'auparavant. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha alors et posa les livres sur une chaise et s'approcha de lui.

- « Je ne comprends pas… » souffla James en prenant le carnet dans ses mains « Il était imbibé ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore fixa alors le carnet un petit moment, puis saisit une des plumes dans sa main. Il en fit alors couler une grosse goutte d'encre qu'il laissa s'écraser sur une des page du carnet. La goutte explosa sur la page formant une petite trace noire et brillante sur la surface lisse de la page. Puis peu à peu, comme absorbée par le papier, la tâche disparut. James releva la tête vers le professeur qui le regarda en souriant.

- « Voilà une intéressante découverte ! » souffla-t-il alors que James continuait à fixer le carnet qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Le professeur s'approcha alors de son bureau et d'un coup de baguette, il nettoya son bureau de l'encre qui y stagnait. Il s'installa alors dans son fauteuil directorial et invita James à s'installer également.

- « Es-tu prêt à tenter une petite expérience ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une plume.

Le jeune homme s'en saisit alors et ouvrit le carnet.

- « Commence par les politesses d'usage… » lança Dumbledore en le fixant d'un air grave.

James saisit alors la plume et traça sur la première page du carnet « _Bonjour !_ ». Comme la tâche précédemment, la phrase se volatilisa alors. Il y eut un court instant durant lequel rien ne se produisit avant que l'inscription « _Bonjour ! Quel est ton nom ?_ » n'apparaisse à son tour.

- « Il me demande mon nom ? » s'étonna James en relevant la tête vers Dumbledore

- « Un journal capable de répondre… C'est d'une étonnante ingéniosité… » murmura le vieux sorcier.

- « Je lui répond ? » demanda James d'une voix incertaine

- « Oui »

James reprit alors sa plume et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait pas donné son vrai nom, pas à un objet potentiellement sous le contrôle de Lord Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas non plus donner le nom d'une de ses connaissances, il avait eu suffisamment d'ennui par le passé avec cela…

« _Je m'appelle Edgar Alambert_ » fut la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit. « _Et toi ?_ »

« _Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor_ »

- « C'est bien lui ! » lança alors James à son ancien directeur qui passa sa main dans sa barbe « Vous pensez que… »

James allait demander si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur de ce carnet ce qui était totalement impossible…

- « Un Horcrux ? C'est fort probable » répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave

James réalisa alors qu'il n'était peut être pas si éloigné que ça de la vérité.

- « Il faut le détruire alors » déclara-t-il en regardant le carnet d'un air mauvais.

Si ce simple carnet avait le pouvoir de maintenir en vie le fou sanglant qui en avait après son fils, James était prêt à tout.

- « Il va le falloir, mais auparavant, je pense que nous devrions essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce carnet. Peut-être nous permettra-t-il d'avoir de plus amples informations sur Tom et les autres Horcruxes» répondit Dumbledore en prenant le livre dans ses mains.

- « Il faudrait que nous l'étudions… Il faudrait le mettre en confiance pour qu'il nous livre des informations… » marmonna-t-il

- « Vous voulez dire… entretenir une relation _amicale_ avec ce truc ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda alors en souriant.

- « En quelque sorte James, en quelque sorte… Veux-tu t'en charger ? »

- « Bien sur »

- « Mais es-tu sur de pouvoir te contrôler, ne rien laisser transparaître de ta haine envers Tom, de ta crainte qu'il s'en prenne à Harry ? Il faut le mettre en confiance »

James fixa le professeur d'un air grave.

- « J'y arriverais ! » lui assura-t-il d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

Dumbledore l'observa un petit moment avant de lui tendre le carnet.

- « Je te fais confiance »

- « Et vous n'aurez pas à le regretter, je vous l'assure »

- « Fais bien attention, il se peut que ce journal arrive à exercer un pouvoir sur toi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Tom est capable de faire par son intermédiaire, attends-toi au pire ! »

- « Je le laisserais à Jasire, ce carnet n'entrera plus jamais dans ma maison, et je ferais en sorte que Remus ou Sirius soient présent quand je l'interrogerais »

- « Ca me semble plus sage en effet… Je ne voudrais pas que tu risques d'être manipulé… »

James frissonna violemment. Si jamais, il faisait du mal à Harry sous l'emprise de ce journal, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Il le fixa d'un air mauvais en se jurant d'être extrêmement prudent avec cet objet.

- « Tu es toujours sur de vouloir le faire ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore « Je comprendrais très bien tu sais… »

- « Non, je vais le faire ! Je mettrais tout le monde au courant et je leur demanderais de vérifier que mon comportement n'est pas étrange… »

- « Comme tu veux. Fais bien attention surtout, ne fais pas de folies… »

- « Ne vous en faites pas… » assura James en esquissant un sourire déterminé.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

-« C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement… »

-« Mais je vous en prie Erik. Lorsque James m'a dit que vous aviez cherché une fois de plus à me contacter, je me suis dis que le plus simple était encore de venir vous voir » assura en souriant Lily à Erik Lovegood.

- « Quel dommage seulement que vous ne soyez pas venu avec vos enfants… Je suis sure que Luna aurait aimé joué avec votre fils… »

Lily eut un petit sourire désolé. Elle aussi aurait préféré que les enfants viennent mais, Harry n'est plus en sécurité dès qu'il quittait les endroits qui n'était pas soumis au Fidelitas. Elle avait donc dû attendre que James revienne de son rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore pour pouvoir partir…

- « James voulait un peu profiter d'eux aujourd'hui » souffla la jeune femme en se tournant vers son hôte. « Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment alors quand il n'est pas au bureau, il essaye de passer le plus de temps possible avec eux »

Erik se mit à sourire et jeta un regard plein de tendresse et d'admiration à la fillette blonde aux yeux légèrement exorbités. Luna était assise non loin d'eux, jouant avec passion avec une petite bouteille en plastique et quelques bouchons de Bierraubeurre.

- « Vous reprendrez bien un peu de thé ? » proposa-t-il alors

- « Avec plaisir »

Lily le regarda alors verser le liquide fumant dans sa tasse avant de reposer la théière sur la table. Il se tourna alors vers la porte d'un air grave.

- « Je ne comprends, Délia m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait que pour une minute, elle devrait nous avoir rejoint maintenant… Excusez la mais quand elle est dans son laboratoire, plus rien de l'arrête… »

- « Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Surtout qu'elle n'interrompe pas son travail pour moi » assura Lily dans un sourire.

- « Oh ! Mais j'y pense, vous aimeriez peut-être visiter son laboratoire ?! »

- « Avec plaisir » murmura Lily en souriant et en reposant sa tasse qu'elle avait porté à sa bouche.

Erik se leva alors et tendit la main à Luna qui se leva pour poser sa petite main dans celle de son papa. Lily se mit à sourire. La petite fille avait une allure plutôt surprenante avec sa robe verte anis à gros poids jaune et collier fait de petites cordelettes de différentes couleur entortillées les unes dans les autres. La jeune femme se leva alors et suivit son hôte dans la maison jusque devant une grande porte noire.

- « Maman ! » déclara alors Luna et se mettant à tambouriner sur la porte avec ses petites mains.

Erik tourna son regard vers Lily qui lui rendit son sourire attendri. Il décida néanmoins d'aider un peu sa fille en frappant un grand coup à son tour.

- « Delia ! » appela-t-il

La porte s'ouvrit alors et une jeune femme portant une paire de lunettes qui agrandissait énormément ses grands yeux marrons. Ses cheveux aussi blond que ceux de sa fille étaient attachés en une queue haute, maintenu par un morceau de corde.

- « Par Merlin ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es venu me voir ? » s'exclama-t-elle en relevant ses lunettes, redonnant à ses yeux une dimension normale.

- « Je dirais une grosse demi-heure chérie ! J'ai proposé à Lily de visiter un peu ton labo… »

- « Ah ! Euh oui ! Bonne idée ! Mais ne faites pas attention au désordre surtout… »

En souriant, Lily entra alors dans la pièce et ouvra de grands yeux ronds. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un des laboratoires secrets des personnages qu'elle voyait petite à la télévision. Tout y était ! Des chaudrons fumants, des éprouvettes dans lesquelles des liquides aux couleurs vives et fumants bouillonnaient. Toutes sortes d'ingrédients suspendu au plafond et qu'il fallait éviter quand on se déplaçait. Lily se tourna alors vers Délia qui avait prit Luna dans ses bras et qui l'empêchait d'arracher les ailes d'une chauve souris morte suspendue non loin d'elle.

- « C'est vraiment un endroit surprenant » souffla Lily « Et sur quoi travailler vous ? »

- « Oh, j'essaye de mettre au point un somnifère assez puissant pour pouvoir endormir un ronflack cornu si nous devions en rencontrer un lors d'une de nos expéditions… Je n'ai pas confiance dans les somnifères vendus par les apothicaires… »

- « Et vous comptez partir en expédition prochainement ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Pas tant que Luna ne sera pas en âge de nous suivre. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la laisser… Elle viendra en expédition avec nous se sera follement amusant ! » répondit Luna avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

Lily haussa discrètement un sourcil. Heureusement que les ronflacks cornus n'existaient pas, car elle trouvait fort peu prudent d'emmener un enfant, quelque soit son âge à la chasse aux animaux magiques. Elle se mit cependant à sourire en pensant que cette famille était vraiment la plus loufoque qu'elle connaissait.

- « On t'empêche de travailler peut-être chérie ? » demanda alors Erik

- « C'est-à-dire que je suis dans une phases assez délicate, en effet… »

- « On va te laisser alors, tu veux que je récupère Luna ? »

- « Non, ce n'est pas la peine, elle restera sage » répondit Délia en souriant « Je vous rejoint dès que j'ai fini »

- « Très bien » assura Erik alors que Lily quittait la pièce.

Il referma soigneusement la porte.

- « Elle n'aime pas arrêter une expérience en cour de route » souffla-t-il avec une pointe de fierté

- « C'est tout à fait normal » répondit Lily alors qu'ils regagnaient le salon.

- « Mais enfin, je ne voulait pas vous voir pour vous parler de mon épouse » déclara-t-il d'un air amusé.

Lily se mit à lui sourire doucement en se ré-installant dans le fauteuil.

- « J'ai besoin de votre aide » déclara alors Erik d'un air soudain grave.

- « Je vous écoute ! » lui assura Lily

- « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ses dernier temps et plus le temps passe, plus je me dis qu'il est insupportable de laisser les elfes de maison vivre ainsi »

Lily esquissa un sourire. Elle savait qu'il allait lui parler d'elfes…

- « Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais que proposez vous… Avez-vous réfléchis aux idées dont vous m'aviez parlé il y a quelques temps ? »

- « Oui, et j'ai aussi beaucoup pensé à ce que vous m'en aviez dit et cette fois je me suis décidé. Je vais agir »

- « Ah » souffla Lily en souriant d'un air encourageant.

- « Puisque vous m'aviez dit qu'il serait trop radical de monter un comité qui irait réclamer de force l'interdiction de l'esclavage des elfes… »

Lily se mit à sourire. Les idées d'Erik avaient étés assez musclées au départ et cela l'avait un peu inquiété, mais juste un peu… Il n'aurait jamais trouvé des sorciers ou des sorcières prêts à renoncer à leur confort pour faciliter la vie des elfes, ses idées les plus vindicatives n'auraient pas trouvé de partisans. D'un signe de tête, elle l'invita à continuer son explication.

- « J'ai donc penser à quelque chose de plus… calme »

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Lily

- « Une maison des elfes ! » annonça-t-il fièrement

- « Pardon ? »

- « Une maison d'accueil pour les elfes… Je vois déjà ça d'ici : le Centre Réservé à l'Acceuil Des Elfes… Ce serait un endroit où les elfes pourraient venir en tout anonymat obtenir un peu d'aide et de réconfort. Oh, ce sera juste pour le début. Nous verrons bien où tout ça mènera plus tard. Vous aviez raison, faire changer les mentalités prend du temps, il ne faut rien brusquer… »

Lily le regardait d'un air mi sérieux, mi amusé.

- « Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? » demanda Erik d'un air impatient

- « Je trouve que c'est la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu… »

- « Vous la trouvez bonne ? »

- « Très bonne. Ca me semble un bon compromis et un bon début. Je sais que ce projet vous tiens vraiment à cœur, et je suis ravie de voir que vous avancez dans cette voie »

- « Je suis content d'avoir votre soutien ! Cela me sera très utile vraiment ! » s'exclama Erik en souriant

Un curieux pressentiment naquit dans l'esprit de Lily.

- « Excusez moi, mais que voulez vous insinuer par ''mon soutien'' » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle vit alors Erik paraître légèrement gêné et détourner rapidement le regard.

- « Vous comprenez, pour pouvoir monter ce projet, il me faut acheter une maison pour abriter mon centre… Il faudrait que ce soit dans un endroit accessible à tous, un endroit par où les elfes passent souvent et vous connaissez le prix de l'immobilier sur le Chemin de Traverse… Alors voilà, il faut des fonds, et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai pensé à Jasire… Votre mari a été tellement compréhensif lorsque j'ai eu besoin de fond pour mon journal alors je me disais que cette fois… »

Erik laissa sa phrase en suspens et Lily ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir et elle savait déjà qu'elle réponse elle allait lui donner. Elle avait déjà beaucoup intercéder en la faveur de Erik auprès de James concernant le Chicaneur et il n'avait accepter que pour lui faire plaisir… ou presque. Mais cette fois ci, elle doutait fortement qu'il accepte. Surtout pour quelque chose qui concernerait les elfes de maisons, qu'il considérait, même s'il traitait bien, que comme des serviteurs.

- « Ecoutez Erik » lança-t-elle doucement « James n'aime pas mélanger notre vie de famille et son travail. C'est vrai qu'il m'a quelque fois demandé mon avis, mais d'une manière générale, il gère ses affaires seul. C'est son domaine, son travail, à lui et à ses associés. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et je ne lui demanderais pas, en tant que sa femme de vous aider… Je suis désolée mais je pense que je ne vous serais d'aucune aide cette fois ci… »

Le jeune homme eut l'air déçu et soupira un peu.

- « Vous êtes vraiment sure que vous ne pouvez pas donner un petit coup de pouce à… »

- « Erik, je ne suis pas un des associés de mon mari… Je ne peux pas me permettre de défendre votre dossier, pas à la maison, pas dans notre vie de famille… Mais tentez votre chance seul à Jasire, il vous aidera peut-être ».

- « Cela aurait été plus facile si vous aviez appuyé ma demande… »

- « Je sais Erik, mais je ne peux pas le faire »

Il esquissa un faible sourire, mais il était visiblement déçu. Lily lui fit un sourire d'excuse, mais sa décision était prise. Le travail de la Jasire ne devait venir s'insinuer entre James et elle…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Driiiiiing.

Enfin ! Le réveil sonnait enfin ! Comme une furie, elle quitta son lit d'un bond, mais se prenant les pieds dans le son tapis elle faillit atterrir sur sa commode. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à un pan de ses rideaux menaçant dangereusement d'arracher la tringle du mur. Elle se redressa alors en souriant. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait gâcher sa bonne humeur. Elle fit quelques pas et grimaça quand ses pieds rencontrèrent le carrelage froid de sa chambre. Elle chercha alors ses chaussons du regard. Elle en trouva un sur son bureau et après de longues minutes de recherche retrouva l'autre sous son lit. Elle quitta alors sa chambre et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Comme d'habitude, elle glissa sur la dernière marche et fit quelques pas malhabile dans l'entrée avant de retrouver son équilibre.

- « Déjà debout ?! » s'étonna une voix dans la cuisine.

- « Bonjour Papa ! » lança alors Nymphadora en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- « Ma parole, mais tu es tombée de ton lit… Quoique venant de toi ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! » lança Ted en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- « C'est aujourd'hui que Sirius vient me chercher » souffla la petite fille en s'installant à la table.

Elle cru entendre son père soupirer mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, il souriait.

- « Ca ne t'embête pas que j'y aille, hein ? » redemanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle avait tellement peur que finalement, il revienne sur sa décision et l'empêche de passer une journée chez son grand cousin…

- « Non, ça ne m'embête pas » murmura-t-il avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son café.

Nymphadora fixa alors son papa. Elle savait qu'il était un peu triste parce qu'elle voulait aller dans le monde magique. Ca lui faisait un peu de peine mais elle avait tellement envie de revoir des sorciers et des sorcières… Ca lui rappelait sa Maman. Elle lui manquait. Elle se rappelait encore combien c'était amusant de la voir ranger la maison ou cuisiner, uniquement munie de sa baguette… Sa belle baguette magique en bois qu'elle gardait comme un trésor sur son bureau. De temps en temps, elle la sortait de sa belle boite en verre et la tenait dans sa main et faisant des grands gestes de la main. Une fois, elle avait réussit à faire jaillir un bouquet de marguerite ! Elle ne l'avait pas dit à son Papa mais elle avait été fière d'elle… Comme si c'était sa Maman qui lui avait montrer comment faire… Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, mais elle voulait y croire. Après tout, son Papa ne lui avait pas dit que, d'où elle était, elle continuait à veiller sur eux, et particulièrement sur elle, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle se lavait toujours les dents avec un soin maniaque…

- « Manges ! » ordonna alors gentiment Ted

Sans se faire davantage prier, la petite fille mordit avec délice dans un toast à la confiture tandis que son Papa lui servait un grand bol de chocolat fumant. Nymphadora prit son petit déjeuner en silence tandis que Ted lisait son journal en fronçant de temps en temps les sourcils quand les mauvaises n'étaient pas bonnes où quand son équipe de rugby favorite n'obtenait pas les résultats qu'il souhaitait…

Quand elle eut fini, elle alla déposer précautionneusement leurs deux bols dans l'évier. Fière de son succès, elle ne fit alors pas attention au coin de la table avec lequel elle se cogna.

- « Aïe ! »

Ted releva les yeux de son journal et soupira avant de reprendre sa lecture.

- « Va faire ta toilette ! » lança-t-il alors.

En souriant, la fillette remonta alors à l'étage et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête. Elle se rendit alors dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit. Elle regarda le cadran de son réveil, il était à peine 08h30… Sirius ne viendrait que dans une heure… Elle soupira alors et balança ses jambes négligemment. Son regard se posa alors sur le cadre qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Elle se pencha pour le prendre. Elle vit alors le visage de sa Maman lui sourire doucement.

- « Moi je suis sure que tu aurais été contente que j'y aille chez Sirius » murmura-t-elle au portrait « Je vais revoir Lalyh… Elle était trop belle l'autre fois et puis Océane aussi elle est belle. Tu aurais été amie avec elle tu sais… »

Elle posa alors un baiser sur la vitre du cadre et sécha de la paume de sa main la légère trace qu'elle y avait fait. Elle reposa alors doucement le cadre, elle ne voulait surtout pas le casser… Elle soupira alors et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Le temps ne passait pas ! Elle avait hâte que Sirius arrive… N'en pouvant plus, elle redescendit dans la cuisine où Ted faisait la vaisselle. Elle s'installa dans un coin sans bouger.

- « Tu t'ennuies ? » demanda son Papa d'une voix amusée

- « Oui… »

Il se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Andro non plus n'étais pas patiente… » chuchota-t-il

Nymphadora se mit alors à sourire à son tour. Elle aimait que son père dise qu'elle ressemblait à sa Maman.

Il sembla à la petite fille qu'une éternité s'était passée avant qu'on ne sonne enfin à la porte.

- « J'y vais ! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'entrée, se cognant au passage le poignet contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle ouvrit en grand et se retrouva face à Sirius qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle Tonks ! » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil « Prête pour ta journée de folie ? »

- « Salut Sirius ! » répondit-elle joyeusement.

Elle se poussa alors pour la laisser entrer et le guida directement dans la cuisine.

- « Salut Ted ! Tu dois être soulagé que je te libère de ta fille une journée entière ! » lança Sirius en souriant alors qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de main.

- « Je vais peut-être passé une journée sans ouvrir la trousse à pharmacie ! » s'amusa Ted et posant sa main sur la tête de sa fille.

- « Eh ! » s'indigna Nymphadora en se rapprochant néanmoins de son Papa jusqu'à se blottir contre son flanc.

- « On y va crapaud ? » demanda alors Sirius.

La fillette acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ted s'accroupit alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Amuse toi bien chérie… » souffla-t-il

- « D'accord » répondit la petite fille d'une voix étranglée avant qu'il ne se relève.

Sirius lui tendit alors une main qu'elle prit.

- « Je te la ramène en début de soirée, c'est bon ? »

- « Parfait ! Bonne journée ! »

- « Merci ! » déclara le jeune homme avant de quitter la cuisine et la maison.

Nymphadora souriait de toutes ses dents. Une fois dans le jardin, Sirius vérifia autour de lui que personne ne pouvait les voir et la rapprocha doucement de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la maintint fermement.

- « Prête ? Tiens toi bien, ça secoue ! » demanda-t-il

- « On va transplaner ? »

- « Exactement, à trois… Un… Deux… Trois… »

La petite fille s'agrippa alors à son cousin et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'on essayait de la faire passer de force dans un tuyau de la taille du robinet de la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Elle sentit alors que tout s'arrêtait et ressentit un léger choc.

- « Nous y voilà ! » déclara joyeusement Sirius en relâchant son étreinte.

Nymphadora ouvrit alors les yeux et se mit à sourire. Elle venait de transplaner. Mine de rien, c'était de la magie. Et même si ce n'était très agréable, elle l'avait quand même fait.

- « Tu viens ? » demanda alors Sirius en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Elle obéit sans cesser de sourire et entra bientôt dans la grande maison.

- « C'est nous ! » lança alors Sirius bien fort.

Des cris et des rires de bébé se firent alors entendre dans le salon.

- « J'adore quand elle fait ça ! » murmura-t-il alors à voix basse à Nymphadora qui se mit à sourire.

Tous les deux se rendirent alors dans le salon où Océane tenait dans ses bras la petite Lalyh qui gigotait de toutes ses forces en tendant les mains vers son papa.

- « C'est plus fort que toi ! » gronda alors gentiment Océane en posant le bébé dans les bras de Sirius qui enfouit immédiatement son visage contre le cou de sa petite fille pour y faire un drôle de bruit qui fit éclater de rire Lalyh.

- « Bonjour Nymphadora !Il sait bien qu'elle est excitée comme une puce dès qu'elle l'entends rentrer alors il s'amuse à la faire crier ! » souffla alors Océane en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

- « Bonjour » répondit la petite fille en souriant

Sirius s'accroupit alors et posa Lalyh sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Le bébé se mit alors à ramper à une vitesse hallucinante vers Nymphadora qui se baissa.

- « Coucou Lalyh ! »souffla-t-elle alors que le bébé essayait de s'agripper à ses genoux pour se redresser. « Elle est grande ! » s'exclama alors la fillette

- « Oui, elle a poussé comme un champignon ! » déclara Océane en souriant

- « C'est mon petit champignon d'amour » souffla Sirius en s'installant en tailleur sur le sol et en reprenant sa fille contre elle.

Océane le regarda et soupira doucement en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé qui fit pouffer Nymphadora.

- « Tu avais pas dit que tu avais un hippogriffe ? Il est où ? » demanda la fillette en regardant tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de le voir.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçut la lettre l'invitant ici, elle avait attendu avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait enfin voir un des animaux dont parler ses vieux livres d'histoires que sa Maman lui lisait le soir avant de l'endormir.

- « Il est dans un enclos dehors » répondit Océane en souriant

- « Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il dorme dans la maison » souffla Sirius en protégeant sa bouche de sa main avec un air de conspirateur.

- « La place d'un hippogriffe n'est pas auprès du feu ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sirius prit un air faussement sceptique avant de se mettre à sourire largement.

- « Je sais bien … Je lui ai fait un enclos bien spacieux et une petite cabane où il peut se cacher quand il veut avoir un peu d'intimité… »

Nymphadora se mit à pouffer.

- « Ca te dirait d'aller le voir ? » proposa alors le jeune homme

- « Je peux ? »

- « Bien sur ! » s'amusa-t-il

Nymphadora hocha alors frénétiquement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait très envie de voir cette bête. Sirius se releva alors et alla déposer Lalyh dans son parc.

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de me suivre… » déclara-t-il en désignant l'extérieur de la maison à travers la baie vitrée.

- « Sois prudent Sirius ! Ne la laisse pas s'approcher trop près ! » recommanda tout de même Océane.

Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se pousser pour laisser passer la fillette dans le jardin. Il referma alors soigneusement la baie vitrée avant de se retourner vers elle.

- « Comme si c'était mon genre de faire des choses dangereuses ! » murmura-t-il à son intention avec un clin d'œil.

Nymphadora le regarda en levant un de ses sourcils se qui le fit éclater de rire.

- « Sacrée petite bonne femme ! » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond du jardin.

Il y avait un assez grand enclos au fond duquel, quelques planches étaient appuyées les unes contre les autres formant une sorte de hutte étrange. Sirius s'appuya alors à la barrière et Nymphadora l'imita. Elle du cependant monter sur la première planche pour pouvoir s'accouder.

- « Buck ! Buck ! Viens là mon grand ! Viens ! » lança Sirius

Nymphadora vit alors quelque chose remuer dans la pénombre de la hutte. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux apercevoir et constata qu'une masse de plume s'approchait de la sortie. Lorsque l'animal apparut enfin, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et manqua de tomber de la barrière. C'était tellement étrange… A moité aigle, à moitié poulain, c'était vraiment une créature surprenant. La fillette vit alors son cousin enjamber la barrière.

- « Euh… Sirius… » souffla-t-elle doucement

- « Reste là toi ! Ce sont des animaux très pointilleux sur la politesse.

La petite fille le vit alors s'incliner doucement devant l'animal qui répondit ensuite à son salut. Il pu enfin le caresser et Nymphadora soupira. Buck avait tout de suite l'air plus gentil.

- « Tu sais qu'en fait il est à Harry… Mais il est trop petit pour s'en occuper alors je me suis dévoué ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

Nymphadora se mit à sourire. Il en avait de la chance Harry d'avoir un hippogriffe !! Elle regarda un moment Sirius jouer avec l'animal puis lui donner à manger. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

Nymphadora passa alors une excellente journée. Elle s'amusa beaucoup à donner son repas à Lalyh qui crachait la moitié de sa cuillère à chaque fois. Puis Lily arriva avec Harry et Syrielle. Nymphadora joua alors longuement au ballon avec le petit garçon avant que Sirius ne l'emmène voir sa moto. Elle avait bien sentit que Océane et Lily n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais elle avait insisté et elle avait dit oui.

Sirius les avait fait monter Harry et elle sur l'impressionnante machine et l'avait fait vrombir de nombreuses fois ce qui les amusait énormément Harry et elle, et ils en redemandaient encore. Elle tentait fermement Harry entre ses jambes pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Lily et Océane les regardait d'un air amusé…

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle se soir là, elle avait plein de souvenir dans la tête. Après lui avoir promis qu'elle serait de nouveau invité chez lui, Sirius la laissa avec son Papa après lui avoir fait la bise et serrée contre lui. Nymphadora sauta alors au cou de son Papa pour lui raconter sa folle journée. Il l'écouta avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, en la tenant fermement sur ses genoux. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras chauds et rassurant son moldu de Papa.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note :** Yohina, tu ne m'as pas laissé d'adresse pour répondre à ta review… Je t'ai donc laissé un petit mot sur mon blog ( l'adresse est dans le profil) pour te répondre !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante six : A nos actes manqués**

_« Aux trahisons que j'ai pas vraiment regrettées_

_(…)_

_A tout ce qui nous arrive enfin, mais trop tard  
A tous les masques qu'il aura fallu porter  
A nos faiblesses, à nos oublis, nos désespoirs  
Aux peurs impossibles à échanger  
A nos actes manqués »_

_Jean-Jacques Goldman, Carole Fredericks, Mickael Jones_

- « Comment ça détruite ?! »

Lucius se mit à trembler légèrement et inclina encore un peu plus sa tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait très en colère et cela n'envisageait rien de bon pour lui.

- « Je suis formel Maître… La potion est totalement détruite… » répéta Severus de sa voix ennuyée.

Lucius serra les poings. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il avait suivi scrupuleusement les informations et les instructions que Severus lui avait communiquées… La potion ne pouvait pas avoir rater.

- « Sais-tu seulement ce que représente la perte de cette Potion de Mort ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale qui fit dresser les cheveux de Lucius sur sa nuque.

- « Je ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer, Maître » souffla-t-il

- « Il semblerait qu'un ingrédient a été rajouté… un ingrédient qui aurait neutralisé tout les effets de la potion… » expliqua Rogue

- « J'ai pourtant suivit les instructions à la lettre… Je vous assure que je n'ai pas pris d'initiative et que j'ai tout respecter scrupuleusement ! »

- « Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre ! » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Qui a accès à ce laboratoire ? »

- « Peu de personnes… Moi, et mon elfe connaissons comment accéder au laboratoire, mais lors de certaines réunions certains des nôtres y sont venus… »

- « Qui ? » demanda Lord Voldemort d'un air grave

- « Croupton, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle et Rogue… »

- « Tu m'accuses d'avoir saboter une potion pour laquelle je t'ai donné des instructions et dont je sais qu'elle est dure à préparer ? » demanda alors Rogue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air menaçant

- « Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Je ne fais juste que citer le nom des personnes qui ont eu accès à mon laboratoire. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais pas été faire un sabotage comme celui là » répondit-il d'un air méprisant

- « Personne d'autre ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans sembler se soucier de la discussion entre Rogue et Lucius

- « Personne… »

- « Pas même ta femme ou ton fils ? » continua Voldemort de sa voix sifflante

Lucius se raidit immédiatement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait tout de même pas accuser son enfant d'avoir saboter une potion extrêmement importante ! C'était aberrant, il n'avait pas trois ans !

- « Drago n'a pas accès à ce laboratoire et je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu détruire cette potion. Quand à Narcissa, elle est entièrement dévouée à notre cause. Je répond d'elle comme de moi-même »

Il vit alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres hausser un sourcil et se tourner d'un air sceptique.

- « Il faut tout de même que quelqu'un ait verser ce produit dans le chaudron… Si ce n'est pas l'un des notres, ni aucun membre de cette famille… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Lucius décida alors de prendre les devant.

- « Ca doit être mon elfe… Il a du faire une maladresse ! Je le punirais très sévèrement… » assura-t-il

- « Je veux plus qu'une simple punition » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres

- « Il en sera fait comme vous le voulez » murmura-t-il en retenant son soupir agacé.

Il allait devoir encore une fois se racheter un elfe de maison. Celui là n'était pourtant pas si mauvais que cela…

- « Mais je te préviens Lucius » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix menaçante « Si encore un seul évènement inexpliqué se déroule sous ton toit, ce ne sera pas ton elfe qui sera châtié »

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à déglutir et acquiesça d'un air entendu. Il crut voir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Rogue, mais en y regardant mieux, il ne vit que son air froid et hautain. Il en conclut donc à une hallucination.

- « Comment de temps faudra-t-il pour en refaire ? » demanda alors Voldemort d'un air grave

- « La potion de Mort demande une préparation de trois mois, puis deux mois de cuisson… » répondit Rogue d'un air ennuyé.

- « Nous n'en aurons pas avant 5 mois ? »

- « J'en ai bien peur. C'est une potion hautement prohibée et elle ne sera fabriqué par aucun apothicaire. Impossible d'en acheter… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serra un peu plus les poings sur ses accoudoirs.

- « Ce ne me plait pas ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Lucius se mit à frémir et ferma un moment les yeux.

- « Je ne veux plus d'erreur cette fois ! » menaça-t-il

- « J'y veillerais personnellement » assura Lucius d'un air grave

- « Je ne tolèrerais pas un nouvel échec… »

Le jeune homme inclina simplement la tête d'un air entendu, mais au fond de lui, il tremblait. Il savait que s'il échouait à nouveau, sa vie ne vaudrait plus grand-chose. Il se résolu alors à ne plus laisser ce genre de situation se reproduire.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James soupira et se leva de son bureau. Il venait de finir son travail pour la Jasire, il allait maintenant commencer son travail pour l'Ordre. Il quitta son bureau et entra dans celui de Sirius qui était en train de relire des dossiers.

- « J'ai fini » lança-t-il simplement

Sirius releva la tête vers lui, sa plume coincée entre ses dents.

- « Tu rentres maintenant ? On se retrouve chez Remus plus tard ? » demanda le jeune homme en faisant preuve d'une impressionnante élocution malgré la plume qu'il mâchonnait toujours.

James fit non de la tête. Il ne reverrait Lily et les enfants avant sa folle Pleine Lune avec Lunard…

- « Je vais m'attaquer au journal » informa-t-il simplement son ami qui lâcha sa plume pour le regarder d'un air grave.

- « Maintenant ? »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Je voulais juste te prévenir. Si je suis bizarre après lui avoir parler, ne me laisse pas aller chez Remus, mais surtout ne me laisse pas rentrer à la maison et prévient Lily… »

James vit le regard de son ami s'assombrir.

- « Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave

- « Tu parles comme Lily ! » s'amusa James « Oui, je veux le faire, pour l'Ordre, pour Harry… Une fois que cette saleté nous aura donné quelques informations on le détruira et ce sera toujours un Horcrux de moins… » reprit-il d'une voix plus grave

- « Très bien… D'ici une heure je viendrais voir dans quel état tu es ! » déclara Sirius en souriant légèrement

James hocha la tête et se retourna. Il ouvrit la porte.

- « James ! Tu vas lui dire quoi à ton nouveau copain ? » lança Sirius d'une voix amusée

James se mit à pouffer et lança à son ami un regard amusé avant de sortir de la pièce. Il regagna son bureau et prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'installa à son bureau et sortit une petite clé de sa poche. Il ouvrit alors le dernier tiroir de son bureau, souleva une pile de parchemin avant de retrouver le petit carnet en cuir noir qu'il posa devant lui.

Il le regarda d'un air grave et pris une grande inspiration.

- « A nous deux… » murmura-t-il en se saisissant de sa plume et la trempa dans l'encre.

Il ouvrit le carnet à la première page et se lança.

« _Bonjour_ » écrivit-il

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir son inscription s'effacer et être remplacé par de nouveau mot

« _Bonjour…_ »

« _C'est Edgar_ » écrivit James

« _Tu_ _es revenu me voir, c'est gentil_ »

James grimaça et retrempa sa plume dans l'encre

« _C'est normal, tu m'intrigues… Un journal qui répond, c'est assez surprenant, je n'en avais jamais vu avant…_ »

« _Je sais, je dois être un article unique_ »

« _J'aime bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un camarade à portée de la main_ »

« _Tu es amusant _» répondit le journal « _J'aime beaucoup ta vision des choses. Tu es à Poudlard ?_ »

James se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se décider

« _Oui, à Serdaigle… Et toi, tu as été à Poudlard ?_ »

Il connaissait la réponse, mais c'était une manière comme une autre de nouer un dialogue

« _Oui, à Serpentard, mais c'était il y a 40 ans_ »

« _40 ans ! C'est étonnant_ » écrivit James « _Beaucoup de choses ont dû changer ici depuis ton époque… Il y avait déjà Peeves ?_ »

« _Oui, et c'est un sacré_ _enquiquineur ! Il fait toujours ses farces stupides ?_ »

« _Oui, ça l'amuse toujours autant_ »

« _Certaines choses n'ont pas changé alors_ »

James se redressa un peu. Il trouvait cela très étrange de discuter comme si de rien était avec un carnet ayant appartenu à Lord Voldemort. Il secoua un peu sa tête et prit une grande inspiration. Il devait continuer dans un premier temps à gagner sa confiance pour qu'il puisse lui révéler ce qu'il savait. James savait qu'il lui fallait être beau parleur, il savait parfaitement le faire, il l'avait pratiquer de nombreuses années et mis à part Lily, personne n'y avait jamais résisté… Il jeta un regard amusé à la photo de sa femme qui trônait sur le bureau avant de retremper sa plume dans l'encre et de s'en retourner à son étrange correspondance…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je trouve que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort ! »

Remus soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre, détournant son regard de Kathleen qui, figée au milieu de son salon le regardait d'un air sévère.

- « Kat… » grogna-t-il.

Pourquoi insistait-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas venir à cette soirée chez Dolorès, il ne pouvait pas ! La Pleine Lune l'en empêchait.

- « Quoi Kat ?! C'est vrai bon sang ! Pour une fois que je te demande une faveur, tu pourrais me l'accorder ! » lança la jeune femme.

- « Je ne peux pas ! »

- « Par Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas te faire remplacer ?! Tu n'as jamais fait leur boulot toi à James ou Sirius quand ils ne viennent pas pour s'occuper de leurs enfants ! »

- « Ce n'est pas comparable ! Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils s'occupent de leurs enfants, tu ne vas pas le leur reprocher ! »

- « Et toi tu travailles trop ! »

- « Je fais ce que j'ai à faire ! »

Kathleen grogna et se retourna.

- « Tu n'as pas envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

- « Ca n'a rien à voir » soupira Remus

Il serra un peu plus ses poings dans ses poches. Bien sur qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle, bien sur qu'il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Il aurait volontiers supporté de passer une soirée avec Dolorès pour être avec elle, mais par Merlin, il ne pouvait pas !

Il sentit alors les deux bras de la jeune femme se glisser contre sa taille et le torse de la jeune femme se caler contre son dos.

- « S'il te plait, Remus… » souffla-t-elle doucement

- « Je suis désolé » répondit-il sincèrement

Il la sentit alors s'éloigner rapidement de lui en poussant un grognement.

- « Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu acceptes ! »

- « Rien Kat, je ne peux pas ce soir ! »

- « Et pourquoi spécialement ce soir ?! » demanda-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur les hanches.

Remus se tressaillit. Il se tourna vers elle, il sentait qu'il venait de pâlir. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et commença à les tordre nerveusement. Fallait-il qu'il le lui dise ? Etait-ce enfin le moment de lui avouer qu'il était un monstrueux lycanthrope. Par Merlin quelle torture ! Déjà qu'en temps normal il était nerveux quand il pensait à lui avouer son terrible secret, mais là, à quelques heures de la Pleine Lune, il était dans un état de nerf tout bonnement hallucinant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler légèrement. Il se retourna vivement

- « C'est comme ça ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche en fermant les yeux.

Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir le courage de le lui dire maintenant. Il avait l'occasion de le lui avouer, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur. La Pleine Lune le rendait déjà nerveux et assez agressif, il avait peur de sa propre réaction encore plus que la sienne.

- « Tu n'aimes pas Dolorès ? » demanda alors Kathleen d'une petite voix

- « Quoi ?! »

Remus se retourna et la fixa.

- « C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir ce soir ? Tu n'aimes pas Doly ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse

Remus tomba des nues. Effectivement il n'aimait pas Dolorès, évidemment passer une soirée avec elle s'apparentait plus à une torture qu'à autre chose, mais il ne l'avait jamais laissé transparaître et si cela n'avait pas été la Pleine Lune il y aurait été à cette stupide soirée avec cette grenouille géante de Dolorès.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir ! » lança-t-il « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas ce soir d'accord ! Un point c'est tout ! »

Kathleen le regardait, les yeux brillants de colère.

- « Alors c'est ton dernier mot ! Tu ne viendras pas ! »

- « Non, et d'ailleurs je vais partir maintenant ! »

En disant ses mots, il récupéra sa veste et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle détourna la tête quand il essaya de l'embrasser, alors il grogna et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il transplana immédiatement jusque devant son immeuble miteux. Là, il se mit alors à hurler de rage et frappa le mur du plat de sa main. Il s'en voulait. Pas à elle, à lui. Il avait été lâche, il aurait du le lui dire. Il n'aurait pas dû partir, il aurait dû s'expliquer avec elle, mais il sentait la tension de la Pleine Lune monter en lui et il n'aurait pas été en état d'avoir une discussion sensée. Il n'en aurait pas eu non plus le temps… pensa-t-il en voyant la pénombre du crépuscule tomber sur sa rue. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son studio où James et Sirius l'attendaient.

- « Tu étais en forme cette nuit ! » souffla Sirius en essuyant du dos de la main la profonde estafilade qu'il avait sur la joue et qui saignait encore un peu.

Remus soupira et se leva de la chaise où il venait de s'asseoir.

- « Je vais prendre une douche » lança-t-il, ignorant les regards inquiets que ses deux amis lui lançaient.

Ils ne leur avaient pas dit trois mots depuis qu'ils les avaient retrouvé la veille. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche brûlante. Il pensait à Kathleen, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il était totalement perdu. Il resta un long moment, comme tentant de noyer ses pensées. Mais finalement, il éteignit l'eau et se sécha. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de parler et il ne voyait qu'une seule personne avec qui il avait envie de parler de tout ça. Il aimait beaucoup James et Sirius, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas d'eux dont il avait le plus besoin en cet instant. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla retrouver ses amis.

- « Remus, on ne va pas rester très longtemps… Il est déjà tard et visiblement tu as besoin de repos… » lança James en le voyant revenir.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un mince sourire et vint s'installer près d'eux.

- « En fait, je comptais partir avec vous… J'aimerais parler un peu avec Lily »

Le regard étonné de son ami l'amusa beaucoup et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, plus franchement cette fois.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda James d'un air étonné

- « Je me suis disputé avec Kat hier parce qu'elle voulait absolument que je reste avec elle hier soir… et enfin, je pense qu'il faudrait que je… enfin… »

Il se tut alors. Il fut reconnaissant de voir ses deux amis hocher la tête d'un air entendu, il n'avait pas à terminer sa phrase.

- « Très bien, allons y dans ce cas » déclara James en se levant.

Remus se leva à son tour et enfila sa veste. Les trois amis quittèrent alors le petit studio et descendirent dans la rue. Ils restaient silencieux et Remus leur était reconnaissant d'avoir compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler. Ils tranplanèrent jusqu'à Loutry Ste Chaspoule et regagnèrent leurs maisons. Sirius les salua avant de prendre le chemin de chez lui en baillant. James et Remus en revanche se rendirent de l'autre côté de la rue. A peine la porte avait elle été ouverte qu'une explosion de cri se fit entendre.

- « Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! »

En pyjama, Harry accourut vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de James qui s'était baissé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa son fils et le serra contre lui.

- « Bajour Tonton » lança alors le petit garçon dans sa direction

- « Bonjour Harry » répondit Remus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans le salon.

Assise sur le canapé, Lily donnait son biberon à Syrielle. Elle était un peu pâle et paraissait fatiguée. Elle se retourna alors et la couleur revint un peu sur ses joues en les voyant. Elle se leva, sa fille toujours blottie contre elle.

- « Bonjour »

Elle s'approcha de Remus et lui fit la bise avant de s'approcher de James et de l'embrasser très tendrement. Remus ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Comme il aurait aimé avoir une vie aussi simple que ces deux là.

- « Ca a été ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voie douce alors que James posait Harry sur le sol pour récupérer Syrielle dans ses bras.

Il embrassa le front de sa fille et caressa ses petites mains qui tenaient fermement leur biberon.

- « Ca va toujours très bien » répondit-il alors

Lily se mit à sourire et Remus la vit se tourner vers lui.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement en levant les sourcils d'un air grave.

- « Il fallait que je te voie d'abord… Je me suis disputé avec Kat et… est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? »

- « Bien sur » murmura Lily dans un sourire avant de se tourner vers son mari qui la regardait en souriant

- « Allez dans le bureau » lança alors James en prenant la main de Harry dans sa main libre « Nous, on va aller se faire beau et belle »

Remus le regarda alors monter à l'étage alors que Lily l'invitait à rejoindre la pièce voisine. Il entra dans le bureau et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- « Racontes moi… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce

- « Je n'en peux plus de mentir à Kat… Je me sens lâche, mais je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le courage de le lui dire »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire comme avec les autres ? Tu ne vas pas la quitter sans explications ! » murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave.

- « Non » répondit Remus dans un sourire « Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter et de toute façon, ça ne marcherait pas. Avec le mal qu'elle a eu à me laisser séduire, elle ne lâchera pas prise comme ça »

Remus se mit alors à soupirer violemment

- « Je l'aime, Lily, je l'aime vraiment… »

Le jeune homme sentit alors que son amie posait sa main sur son bras, il tourna son regard vers le sien et se plongea dans ses yeux verts plein de douceur et de sagesse, il comprenait pleinement que James en soit fou.

- « Il va falloir que tu le lui dises dans ce cas… Elle comprendras Remus »

- « J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi »

Il vit alors la jeune femme sourire doucement.

- « Comment je vais m'y prendre ?! J'arrive après notre dispute d'hier et je lui dis ''Hé Kat ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis un loup garou !'' »

- « Vas-y doucement… Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par lui dire que tu as quelque chose d'important à lui avouer et que c'est dur pour toi de le faire, mais que tu l'aimes et que tu ne peux plus le lui cacher… »

Remus cacha alors son visage dans ses mains et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de relever la tête.

- « Tu ne voudrais pas le lui annoncer à ma place » murmura-t-il en lui souriant doucement

- « Remus, je suis sure que tout se passera bien… » souffla Lily « Je ne peux pas te dire que ça ne lui feras pas un choc, c'est quand même une surprenante nouvelle, surtout quand on te connaît, si doux et si gentil… Mais elle comprendra… Tu es un homme merveilleux Remus, et on oublie vite tout le reste »

Remus se mit alors à sourire et pris son amie dans ses bras.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il doucement

- « De rien » répondit-elle « C'est normal… Je suis tellement contente de te voir enfin heureux… Ca marchera entre Kat et toi »

Remus se détacha alors d'elle en souriant faiblement. Il espérait vraiment de tout sœur qu'elle ait raison.

- « Ecoute Remus, tu as une tête à faire peur. Je vais te préparer une chambre et tu vas dormir quelques heures pour te reposer. Ensuite, tu iras la voir et tu verras ça ira… »

- « Tu as raison, je vais faire ça… » murmura-t-il doucement.

Ils se levèrent alors et Lily lui fit un sourire confiant.

- « Je vais aller te préparer une chambre… » souffla-t-elle

- « Je vais t'aider » déclara-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient tous les deux le bureau.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Dolorès étouffa un bâillement en entrant dans son bureau. Elle était morte de fatigue. En organisant sa fête hier soir, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle serait appelée par le Ministère ce matin pour une séance de travail supplémentaire. Elle serra bien fort la tasse de café qu'elle tenait dans sa main puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle observa alors la pile de document qui se trouvait devant elle soupira. Elle posa sa tasse de café et prit sa plume pour commencer son travail.

Elle n'avait jamais autant travaillé que depuis qu'elle avait été affectée au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique. Mais elle avait très envie de continuer à y travailler. Après avoir navigué entre les différents services du Ministère, elle avait maintenant envie de se poser et ce département lui convenait parfaitement. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans cet emploi, c'était le pouvoir que cela lui conférait. Elle intercédait dans la vie de ces créatures, leur refusant des privilèges qu'elle n'estimait qu'ils méritent.

Elle avait en horreur toutes ses créatures qui sans être humaines avait la prétention de vouloir faire tout comme… Le peuple de l'eau, les centaures, les vampires et tous les autres monstres contre nature la faisaient frissonner rien que de penser à eux. Elle aimait énormément l'idée de gérer leur vie en appliquant les décrets et autres lois qui leur restreignait leur droit. Car après tout ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des bêtes, des hybrides particulièrement répugnants…

Elle bu un longue gorgée de café qui avait tiédi et grimaça. D'un sort, elle le réchauffa et soupira une dernière fois avant de reprendre son courage à deux mains pour se plonger dans son travail. Elle n'aurait jamais fini dans la journée ! Il faudrait qu'elle ramène des dossiers chez elle et elle allait encore passer son dimanche plongée dans ses parchemins…

Elle ouvrit un premier dossier et le lu en diagonale. Il s'agissait d'une demande de reconnaissance de validation de mariage entre un vampire et une sorcière. Elle frissonna de dégoût. Comment une femme pouvait se marier avec un de ses êtres ?! Cela lui paraissait totalement inconcevable. Elle se plongea alors dans la lecture attentive de son ouvrage de droit des créatures semi humaine, pour y trouver l'article qui interdirait ce qu'elle considérait comme une abomination. Elle le trouva, et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ajouta à l'encre rouge sang une note dans laquelle, elle signifiait son refus et les raisons légales qui le poussait à le faire. Elle se mit à sourire en refermant le dossier. Elle le rangea bien soigneusement dans un coin de son bureau. Elle irait le déposé à son patron plus tard. Relevant les manches de son pull rose, elle allait s'attaquer à un nouveau dossier quand elle entendit frappé à la porte.

- « Entrez ! » lança-t-elle en relevant la tête

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors et une petite sorcière à l'air sévère entra les bras chargés d'une nouvelle pile de dossiers.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Dolorès d'un air agacé. « J'ai déjà tout cela ! » grogna-t-elle en désignant la première pile qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- « C'est pas mon affaire ! Il faut que tu classes tout ça avant lundi ! » lança la sorcière en posant la pile sur un coin libre du bureau

- « Lundi ?! Et le reste de mon travail ?! »

- « Tu le feras plus tard ! Le patron veut ça rapidement, toutes affaires cessantes ! »

Dolorès soupira et jeta à sa collègue un regard noir avant que celle-ci ne quitte le bureau sans ajouter un mot. Elle prit alors une grande gorgée de son café avant de prendre le premier dossier sur la nouvelle pile. Elle lu le titre et haussa un sourcil

«_ Recensement des lycanthropes de la zone Londonienne »_. On ne lui avait jamais confié de dossiers sur les loups-garous… Elle regarda le dossier d'un air à la fois étonné et dégoûté. S'il y avait bien une créature plus monstrueuses que les autres c'était bien les loups-garous. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des bêtes cruelles et sanguinaires qui se repassait de sang encore chaud et de chair fraîchement arrachée du flanc de leur victime. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de frémir en pensant à cela. Elle ouvrit alors précipitamment le dossier et lu la note que son patron lui avait laissé. Il fallait qu'elle range par ordre alphabétique les fiches signalétiques de tous les loups-garous de la région. Elle soupira. C'était un travail long et inutile qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle fut tentée à un moment de ne pas effectuer ce travail qu'elle jugeait inutile. Mais cela signifiait tenir ouvertement tête à son patron et rien ne l'ennuyait plus que cela. Elle voulait à tout pris être dans ses bonnes grâces pour pouvoir monter plus rapidement les échelons et pourquoi pas se voir offrir un poste à plus grandes responsabilités ?

A contre cœur, elle sortit donc toutes les fiches du dossier et entreprit de les classer. Elle soupira, il y en avait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Décidément, ses bestioles arrivaient très bien à se dissimuler parmi les gens normaux ! Il allait falloir qu'elle se méfie d'avantage.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme apparue. Malheureusement, cela créa un magnifique appel d'air et plusieurs des fiches s'envolèrent partout dans la pièce.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! » grogna Dolorès en se levant « Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? Et vous êtes qui vous ? »

- « Je m'appelle Berta, Berta Jorkins. Je cherche le département de Coopération Magique, je… »

- « Ce n'est pas ici ! » s'impatienta Dolorès « Ce n'est même pas à cet étage »

- « Oh, excusez moi, je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation ! » s'excusa la jeune femme en souriant faiblement.

- « D'accord, c'est ça… » marmonna Dolorès en lui jetant un regard froid.

La jeune femme referma alors la porte. Dolorès regarda tout autour d'elle ses fiches éparpillées et soupira violemment. Elle se baissa alors pour les ramasser. Elle faisait vite, elle avait vraiment hâte d'en finir. Elle attrapa une des fiches d'un air rageur et la plaqua sur le dessus du petit paquet qu'elle venait de récolté quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Une ligne, un prénom puis un nom. _Remus Lupin._

- « PAR MERLIN ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en lâchant toutes ses fiches, ne tenant que celle qu'elle venait de ramasser et qu'elle serrait tellement fort que la feuille se froissa.

Dolorès eut soudain l'impression que ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en état de choc. Elle le savait, elle en était certaine, il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui… Elle l'avait toujours sentit sans parvenir à mettre des mots sur cette impression bizarre. Maintenant tout était plus simple. Remus était un lycanthrope. Le petit ami de Kat était un monstre, une bête, une abomination.

Elle se mit alors à trembler de toute part. Le savait-elle ? Est-ce que Kathleen était seulement au courant de tout cela ? Elle la revoyait à sa fête de la veille, toute triste parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui… Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle ! C'était donc cela !

Dolorès ne pu alors s'empêcher de sourire. La voilà ! La voilà son arme imparable, son excuse providentielle, son argument irréfutable. Remus n'était pas celui qu'il fallait à sa meilleure amie. Elle tenait dans sa main, d'une part l'affirmation que ce Lupin n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, mais surtout la preuve qu'il lui avait menti depuis le début !

Elle allait lui dire, elle allait tout lui avouer ! Kathleen comprendrait alors à quel point Remus n'était pas pour elle, et elle reviendrait vers elle, comme avant que ce maudit lycanthrope n'entre dans sa vie ! Elle allait la mettre en sécurité. Elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne l'approche plus !

Un sourire machiavélique naquit alors sur son visage. Oubliant totalement son travail et ignorant le désordre qui traînait sur son bureau, elle quitta la pièce, la fiche signalétique de Remus bien serrée dans sa main droite. Elle traversa le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique au pas de course et se rua dans l'ascenseur. Elle plia alors soigneusement le morceau de papier et le glissa dans sa poche en frissonnant. Elle avait du mal à savoir dans quel état elle se trouvait. Elle était à la fois dégoûtée et horrifiée par le fait de savoir qu'elle avait côtoyé durant plusieurs mois un loup-garou sans le savoir, mais elle était aussi ravie de libérer Kathleen de l'emprise du jeune homme qui aurait fini, elle le savait bien à l'éloigner d'elle.

Elle quitta le hall d'accueil d'un pas vif et sortit du Ministère. Elle se précipita dans une ruelle sombre et vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir avant de transplaner. Elle arriva devant l'immeuble de son amie et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Une fois sur le pallier, elle s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer que le morceau de papier qui la débarrasserait de Remus était toujours là et se mit à sourire. Mais elle ravala bientôt sa satisfaction pour afficher un air grave plus de circonstance.

Elle frappa alors quelques coups à la porte et attendit. Mais rien ne bougea à l'intérieur. Elle insista. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

- « Doly ? » murmura Kathleen d'une voix éteinte.

Elle avait encore l'air endormi. Elle serrait contre elle un pan de sa robe de chambre et elle replaça une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

- « Tu sais l'heure qu'il est et l'heure à laquelle je me suis couchée ? » demanda-t-elle alors en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Dolorès préféra ne pas répondre et entra dans l'appartement.

- « Tu es tombée de ton lit ? » continua Kathleen en se rendant jusqu'à son canapé où elle se laissa tomber.

Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et s'enveloppa dans la couverture posée sur le dossier du canapé. Dolorès la regardait avec une certaine impatience. Kathleen leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage s'assombrit alors et elle la fixa avec attention.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Dolorès pris alors une chaise et vint s'installe juste devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Tu me fais peur Doly… »souffla Kathleen en se redressant un peu.

- « J'étais au Ministère ce matin » commença Dolorès d'une voix affectée « Pour le travail, mon patron m'a rappelé »

Kathleen hocha la tête l'invitant à continuer.

- « J'étais en train de ranger un dossier et j'ai trouvé ça… Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te le cacher alors je suis venue immédiatement… »

Elle sortit alors le papier de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- « Je suis désolée Kat… » murmura-t-elle alors que son amie dépliait le parchemin et le lisait.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante sept : Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi**

_« On ne peux tomber de plus haut  
Tout ce brouille en moi quand je songe  
Que l'amour s'est joué de moi  
Tes serments n'étais que des mots  
Sous lesquels filtraient tes mensonges  
Que tu distillais de sang-froid  
Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi »_

_Charles Aznavour_

Depuis combien de temps fixait-il le plafond ? Remus aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Il ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lily quelques heures auparavant. La jeune femme avait l'air tellement convaincue que tout se passerait bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. En soupirant, il se redressa. Ruminer ses idées noires ne le ferait pas beaucoup avancé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, il était près de midi. Il ne s'était reposé que quelques heures et encore… Il quitta alors les couvertures et se leva. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et quitta la chambre dans laquelle la jeune femme l'avait installé. Il descendit les escaliers et se mit à sourire en entendant des chuchotements dans le salon. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit James, vautré dans le canapé, totalement endormi tandis que Lily racontait à voix basse une histoire à Harry et Syrielle. Il se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Salut ! » murmura-t-il d'un petit geste de la main.

Lily releva la tête et se mit à sourire. Elle se leva alors et vint le rejoindre.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu inquiet

- « Mieux » mentit le jeune homme en se forçant à sourire

- « Je pensais que tu savais mieux mentir que ça Remus ! » soupira Lily d'un air grave

Remus se contenta d'hausser les épaules et soupira à son tour.

- « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda alors Lily.

- « Non merci. Tu es gentille mais je vais tout de suite aller chez Kat… »

Lily le regarda d'un air confiant et tapota doucement son bras de sa main.

- « Ca va aller » murmura-t-elle

- « On verra bien » se contenta de répondre Remus.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et son regard se posa à nouveau sur son ami profondément endormi.

- « Tu le fais dormir sur le canapé ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme d'un air amusé

- « C'est de sa faute ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant « Il n'a pas voulut aller se coucher pour rester avec les enfants et moi et comme tu vois, il n'a pas tenu… »

- « Et il va dormir longtemps comme ça ? » demanda Remus d'un air sceptique

- « Jusqu'à ce que Harry en ait assez de parler à voix basse et se remette à parler bien fort… » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Remus se mit à rire doucement puis se retourna vers Lily et reprit son air grave.

- « Bon courage Remus » murmura la jeune femme en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue

- « Merci Lily… » répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

Il se rendit alors jusque dans l'entrée où la jeune femme l'accompagna. Il récupéra son manteau mais s'arrêta. Il fixa un moment le sol. Il ne pourrait pas, il ne pourrait jamais avouer à Kathleen ce qu'il était réellement, c'était trop dur.

- « Remus ? »

- « C'est trop dur Lily… Je… Je n'ai pas la force. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je vais l'effrayer ! Je ne veux pas que… »

- « Remus ! » le coupa la jeune femme « On en a déjà parlé... Tout va bien se passer »

- « Je ne crois pas » murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il sentit alors Lily prendre son visage entre ses mains et le forcer à le regarder. Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant qui rassura un peu Remus.

- « Elle t'aime, Remus… Et elle sait que tu l'aimes. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air grave. Il hésitait encore, mais le regard confiant de Lily lui fit penser que peut-être… Il hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

- « Tu reviens me voir tout à l'heure pour me dire comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je te le promets… » murmura-t-il doucement.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et quitta la maison sous le regard bienveillant de son amie. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de transplaner.

Il se retrouva devant l'appartement de Kathleen. Il sentit alors ses entrailles commencer à se nouer et un grand froid l'envahir. Le moment était venu, il allait le lui dire. Cette pensée le fit profondément frissonner. Il était à deux doigts de renoncer et de retourner chez lui, mais le regard confiant de Lily lui revint en mémoire et cela lui donna du courage. Après tout, Lily et Océane, les deux femmes à qui il avait annoncé sa lycanthropie, l'avaient bien accepter… Il espérait vivement que cela soit le cas cette fois ci. Prenant son courage à deux mains et une très profonde inspiration, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte. Il frappa et attendit un court instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il souriait doucement mais son sourire disparut immédiatement quand il aperçut Dolorès se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant et étouffa visiblement un cri en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Remus sentit ses entrailles se tordre une nouvelle fois. Un étrange et très mauvais pressentiment naquit en lui. Il fit un geste pour entrer mais la jeune femme lui referma la porte au nez. Pourtant il fut le plus rapide et bloqua la porte de son pied et d'une main ferme, ouvrit le battant et entra. Il vit alors Dolorès reculer le plus possible sans cesser de le fixer avec horreur et dégoût, ce qui mis Remus encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était voir Kathleen. Dolorès se précipita dans le salon.

- « C'est lui ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu paniquée.

Remus se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il entra dans le salon.

En robe de chambre, les cheveux un peu en désordre, Kathleen était debout et le regarda avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Elle avait les yeux rougit et serrait un morceau de parchemin dans sa main. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Remus vit Dolorès partir en courant dans la cuisine, les laissant seul Kathleen et lui. Il fit un pas en avant pour la rejoindre.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Remus s'arrêta net dans son élan et se figea. Il fixait la jeune femme d'un air étonné. Elle lui tendit le papier qu'elle tenait dans la main. Remus remarqua qu'elle tremblait un peu. Il prit vivement le morceau de parchemin sans réussir ne serait-ce qu'à frôler les doigts de la jeune femme qui avait retirer sa main d'un geste vif. Nerveux, au-delà des mots, Remus défroissa le papier et posa son regard dessus.

Il vacilla en se rendant compte qu'il tenait dans sa main sa fiche signalétique qui le répertoriait en tant que loup-garou. Il se sentit devenir pâle d'un seul coup et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

- « Comment… ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte sans cesser de fixer le morceau de parchemin des yeux.

- « Dolorès travaillait sur ce dossier au Ministère… » souffla Kathleen dans un murmure « Alors … ? »

Remus releva sa tête vers elle. Elle était très pâle elle aussi, ses lèvres étaient presque blanches, ses yeux étaient rougis et elle tremblait un peu. Jamais Remus ne l'avait trouvé aussi vulnérable. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais quelque chose l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Kathleen le regardait toujours de son air perdu.

- « Oui » souffla Remus d'une voix blanche.

Il vit alors la jeune femme tressaillir et retomber assise sur le canapé, l'air totalement déboussolé. Elle avait l'air tellement mal qu'il cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Il allait s'approcher d'elle quand Dolorès arriva comme une furie de la cuisine et jeta quelque chose sur Remus.

- « Arrière ! Arrière créature ! » hurlait-elle comme une démente.

Retenant à grand peine l'excès de rage qu'il pouvait ressentir envers elle, Remus la fixa d'un regard noir et se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'elle lui avait jeté dessus. Il y en avait plein autour de lui… Des gousses d'ail… Remus en prit une dans sa main et se releva de toute sa hauteur pour scruter Dolorès qui eut du mal à déglutir.

- « De l'ail ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque « Je ne suis pas un vampire Dolorès ! »

Il vit la jeune femme se mettre à pâlir en se rendant compte de sa méprise et elle alla se terrer sur le canapé en le regardant d'un air horrifié.

Remus soupira et tenta de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse emporter par les bêtises de cette grenouille de Dolorès.

- « Kat, il faut qu'on parle… »murmura-t-il d'une voix douce « en privé… » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dolorès.

- « Je ne te laisserais pas seule avec elle ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Remus fixa alors Kat d'un regard suppliant. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien. Il la vit frissonner un peu et prendre une grande respiration.

- « Laisse nous Doly, s'il te plait… » murmura-t-elle au grand soulagement de Remus

- « NON ! »

- « S'il te plait ! » souffla Kat un peu plus sèchement en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie

- « Il est dangereux ! C'est un monstre ! » se défendit vaillamment Dolorès

- « La Pleine Lune est passée ! » déclara Remus d'une voix grave sans cesser de fixer Kathleen d'un air grave.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- « C'était hier soir… » avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il vit les deux jeunes femmes frémir et Kathleen se leva.

- « Je viendrais te voir plus tard. Rentre chez toi Doly… »

- « Mais… »

- « Il faut que je parle avec Remus… »

Remus vit Dolorès lui jeter un regard meurtrier. Leur petite guerre tacite n'avait plus aucune raison d'être tue plu longtemps. Dolorès lui montrait maintenant ouvertement sa haine, mais Kathleen fixait son amie d'un air impassible. Dolorès se tourna vers elle et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Si tu n'es pas venu me voir dans deux heures, je préviens la brigade des aurors qu'un loup-garou est venu chez toi t'agresser… »

Remus serra les poings pour s'empêcher de l'agresser elle… Kathleen soupira et lui fit oui de la tête avant de la raccompagner à la porte. Remus se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Il tenait toujours dans sa main sa fiche signalétique qu'il regardait d'un air absent. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Dolorès tombe dessus avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'annoncer lui-même à Kat ? Pourquoi la malchance tombait-elle sur lui ? Mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui soufflait qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'occasion d'avouer sa vérité à la jeune femme et qu'au fond, il n'avait fait que repousser trop loin le moment de cet aveu…

Les bruits de pas de Kathleen qui revenait lui firent relever la tête. A l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pâle comme un fantôme, elle le fixait d'un air à la fois triste, déçu et un peu apeurée. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Remus ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la parole le premier ou attendre qu'elle parle. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cette éventualité…

- « Kat… » souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi… »

Il vit alors des larmes se former dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine et Remus remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings violemment. Mais elle ne disait rien. Remus continua

- « C'est stupide mais je comptais vraiment te l'annoncer aujourd'hui… mais pas comme ça… »

- « Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu facile Remus ? » lança Kathleen d'une voix sèche mais tremblante « Quelle coïncidence vraiment !! J'apprends par le plus pur des hasards que mon petit ami est un loup-garou et toi tu viens me dire que tu comptais justement me le dire ?! »

Remus soupira. Les circonstances ne jouaient pas en sa faveur… Il lui avait mentit durant trop longtemps, il était légitime qu'elle ne veuille plus le croire.

- « Kat, écoute moi… Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps… »

- « Oh ? Tu crois ? » ironisa Kathleen d'une voix mauvaise

- « Kat… Je m'en veux vraiment tu sais… Je me sens lâche… »

- « Tu n'as pas arrêter de me mentir ! Tout le temps ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais encore ? Sur quoi d'autre m'as-tu menti ?! » lança la jeune femme d'une voix hargneuse alors que de lourdes larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Remus aurait bien donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir sécher ces larmes et la prendre dans ses bras, en cet instant. Mais il sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas. La jeune femme lui en voulait, c'était légitime, mais il avait aussi mal qu'elle à cause de cette situation.

- « Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché d'autre, je te le jure » déclara-t-il d'une voix grave « J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi ! »

La jeune femme fit alors non de la tête et recula de sorte à coller son dos contre le mur. Elle le fixait avec un mélange de déception et un peu de crainte aussi. Remus n'en menait pas large.

- « J'arrive pas à y croire… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte « Un loup-garou… Tu es un loup-garou… »

Venant la bouche de la jeune femme, ses mots allèrent se planter droit dans le cœur du jeune homme comme des couteaux acérés et il se sentait saigner de l'intérieur…

- « Ils sont au courant ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix haineuse

- « Qui ? »

- « Tes amis ! James, Sirius, Lily et Océane ? Ils le savent eux ? »

Remus baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

- « Oui » souffla-t-il

- « Merveilleux ! » ironisa la jeune femme d'une voix que l'émotion faisait trembler « Alors comme ça tout le monde était au courant sauf moi qui suis ta petite amie ! Et dire que je les ai côtoyé pendant tout ce temps et que pas un n'a pensé à me le dire ! Ils m'ont tous pris pour une idiote ! »

- « C'est parce que je leur ai demandé de ne pas divulguer mon secret ! » avoua Remus

Kathleen lui jeta un regard noir avant de se mettre à trembler.

- « Par Merlin ne me dis pas que eux aussi ils son tous… »

- « Non, je suis le seul… » murmura le jeune homme.

- « Et je suppose que ça ne date pas d'hier ? » lança-t-elle

- « J'étais enfant quand j'ai été mordu… »

Il la vit alors frémir violemment.

- « Et cette nuit… tu étais… »

- « Oui » la coupa Remus.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre prononcé ses mots qui lui faisaient aussi mal qu'à elle.

- « C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas passé la soirée avec toi. Tous les mois je me suis débrouillé pour ne pas être avec toi… Pour toi, pour ta sécurité… Je t'aime Kathleen… »

Il vit alors la jeune femme frissonner violemment en l'entendant prononcer ses mots et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- « Comment tu as pu ? » explosa-t-elle enfin « Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? »

Remus baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

- « Je t'ai fait confiance ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! Nous avons fait l'amour et je ne savais pas que tu étais… que tu n'étais pas… Par Merlin ! »

Sa voix mourut dans un gémissement aigue. Elle semblait réaliser enfin ce que sa lycanthropie impliquait… Il n'étais pas tout à fais humain.

- « Je t'ai laissé me touché alors que je ne savais pas… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû me prévenir ?! » hurla-t-elle

Ses nerfs donnaient l'impression de lâcher. Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal et semblait comme paralysé.

- « Si… » souffla-t-il tout de même. « Je te jure que j'ai voulu le faire souvent ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire »

Kathleen prit alors une grande inspiration.

- « C'est un cauchemar » souffla-t-elle d'une voix désespérée

Remus sentit qu'il était temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Il fallait qu'il parle, il fallait qu'il lui explique. Il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne…

- « Kat, je sais que c'est un choc pour toi… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre et je comprends que tu te sentes humiliée parce que je t'ai menti… Mais si je l'ai fait, c'était surtout pour ta sécurité et même si ça n'excuse pas mon silence, je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime. J'ai toujours été honnête envers toi à propos des sentiments que je te porte…Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'avec toi… Mais je comprend que tu m'en veuilles »

Kathleen continuait à le fixer, blême et tendue. Le cœur de Remus se serra de plus en plus.

- « Je t'aime, n'oublie pas ça… » tenta-t-il une dernière.

Kathleen, appuyée sur le mur, se laissa alors glisser doucement sur le sol. Elle replia ses genoux contre son torse et y enfoui sa tête. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer et engagea un geste pour aller la rejoindre.

- « Non » murmura-t-elle alors « Non, ne viens pas… Ne me touche pas…»

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se briser et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche… Kathleen releva alors la tête et Remus croisa son regard baigné de larmes.

- « Je… Il me faut du temps… » murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

Remus se mit à trembler.

- « Tu crois… que tu pourras me pardonner ? Tu crois qu'on pourra surmonter ça ? » demanda-t-il alors

Kathleen le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Je ne sais pas… » avoua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Remus se leva sans ajouter un mot et passa devant elle sans qu'elle ne dise un mot pour le retenir. Avant de quitter l'appartement, il lui jeta un dernier regard. Elle le fixait également.

- « Pardon » souffla-t-il avant de sortir.

Il l'entendit éclater en sanglot. Il mourrait d'envie de rentrer pour la prendre contre lui, mais elle lui avait fait trop de mal en refusant qu'il s'approche d'elle. « _Ne me touche pas_ ». Ces simples mots raisonnaient en lui comme une torture. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'appuyer sur un mur. Il posa sa tête contre la surface dure et froide et son regard se posa sur le parchemin qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. D'un geste rageur, il le déchira violemment et étouffant un hurlement de rage, il laissa enfin ses larmes jaillirent. Il avait tellement mal…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Salut la compagnie ! »

James ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard émeraude de sa femme qui lui souriait doucement. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, il n'y avait que Sirius pour hurler ainsi quand il entrait chez eux. Lily tourna la tête pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, sans cesser pour autant de jouer dans ses cheveux épais. Allongé sur le canapé, la tête bien calée sur les genoux de sa femme, James n'aurait pas changé sa place pour un empire. Sirius arriva bientôt devant eux, Lalyh dans les bras. Il alla la déposer dans le parc avec Syrielle et Harry avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

- « Tu as une tête à faire peur James ! Tu n'as pas dormit ou quoi ? » demanda alors Océane qui le fixait d'un air grave

- « Si, mais pas beaucoup » répondit James dans un bâillement.

- « Remus n'est pas là ? » demanda Sirius en attirant Océane vers lui pour l'installer sur ses genoux

- « Non, il est allé voir Kat… » répondit doucement Lily.

Un silence lourd de sens tomba dans la pièce. Tous savaient que LE moment était venu… Que Remus allait enfin avouer sa lycanthropie à sa petite amie. James croisa le regard grave de Sirius. Tous les deux semblaient penser la même chose « pourvu qu'elle le prenne bien… »

- « Tout se passera bien » assura alors Sirius en souriant tandis que Océane posait sa tête sur son épaule

- « Tu crois ? » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Mais bien sur ! » lança James d'une voix déterminée « Pourquoi veux-tu que ça se passe mal ! Il va lui dire qu'il le lui a caché pour son bien et elle comprendra ! C'est une fille intelligente… »

- « On verra bien » souffla Lily avec un demi-sourire « Il a promis de venir me voir quand il le lui aurais dit pour me dire comment ça s'est passé »

- « On a plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! » déclara Sirius en souriant largement.

James hocha la tête, mais en fixant mieux son ami, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi certain de ce qu'il avançait … Le jeune homme se redressa alors et se fut au tour de Lily de venir se blottir tout contre lui. Il enlaça sa taille de son bras et la serra contre lui. Les quatre amis restèrent un moment silencieux, sans bouger. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois de plus, ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence pour proposer une partie de carte que tous acceptèrent avec reconnaissance… S'occuper en attendant le retour de Remus, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

James trouva que l'après-midi passait lentement. Il ne cessait de regarder l'horloge en se demandant si Remus allait bientôt arriver. Mais les heures s'égrenaient sans que le jeune homme ne vienne. Plusieurs fois, il croisa le regard inquiet de Sirius auquel il répondait d'un hochement de tête. Plus le temps passait, plus il doutait que l'aveu de Remus se soit bien déroulé. Lorsque l'heure du dîner des enfants sonna, le jeune homme ne plus pu tenir.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! » déclara-t-il en se levant alors que Lily sortait Syrielle de son parc. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas encore rentré ? »

Sirius le regarda d'un air grave et acquiesça.

- « Tu as raison, c'est pas normal ! J'irais bien faire un saut chez lui pour voir comment il va ! » déclara-t-il

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard décidé.

- « Mais chéri… » commença Océane

- « Ecoute, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il a du le lui dire ! Tu trouves ça normal qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je ne sais pas… » tenta vainement la jeune femme « C'est bien toi qui nous disais que tu étais confiant… »

- « Et bien je le suis moins maintenant ! » avoua Sirius en se levant de son fauteuil.

- « Allons-y ! » déclara James en prenant la direction de la porte.

- « Peut-être qu'il est resté avec elle ? » lança alors Lily.

James arrêta son mouvement et se tourna vers elle d'un air grave. Il plongea son regard une nouvelle fois dans ses merveilleux yeux émeraudes et lui dit d'une voix grave.

- « Si tu venais d'apprendre que j'étais un loup-garou et que je t'avais menti pendant plusieurs mois, tu aurais voulu que je reste près de toi ? »

Le jeune homme vit alors sa femme frémir et se mordre la lèvre d'un air coupable. Sa réponse était claire. Personne n'aurait bien prit la nouvelle. Sans ajouter un mot, il repris le chemin de la sortie, attrapant sa veste au passage et quitta sa maison. Sirius le rejoignit immédiatement.

- « Chez lui ? » demanda-t-il en finissant d'enfiler la manche de son blouson

- « Oui » répondit simplement James avant de transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent aussitôt devant le vieil immeuble qui accueillait le studio de leur ami. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches qui menait au dernier étage. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de leur ami, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard décidé. Puis James frappa violemment à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- « REMUS ! OUVRE ! » cria-t-il en tambourinant de plus belle sur la porte.

- « Laisse James ! » lança soudain Sirius en s'approchant de la porte.

Il sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé et en prit une qu'il enfonça dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans le studio, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme.

- « Ca va mal ! » souffla simplement Sirius, les traits tirés et l'air grave.

James soupira. Remus ne pouvait pas être chez Kathleen et il n'était pas chez lui… Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Il releva la tête et en croisant le regard de Sirius, il sut que son ami en était venu à la même conclusion. Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent le studio dont ils refermèrent soigneusement la porte avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Ils se retrouvèrent non loin de Pré-au-Lard. Juste en face du lieu qui avait vu tant de leur folle nuit quand ils étaient plus jeunes. L'endroit où ils venaient tous quand ils se sentaient particulièrement mal, la Cabane Hurlante. James soupira et fit quelques pas pour pouvoir rejoindre l'entrée de la vieille maison croulante. Le sol craquait sous leurs pas. Ils se rendirent directement à l'étage, ils savaient qu'il y serrait. Délicatement, James poussa la porte de la chambre et le vit. Assis sur le lit, les mains jointes et posées sur ses genoux, il fixait le vide d'un air absent. Lorsque James le fixa plus attentivement, il ne pu s'empêcher de frémir. Il était extrêmement pâle et son visage était défait par le chagrin. James comprit aussitôt que les choses étaient pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Cela avait dû être atroce. Sans se consulter, James et Sirius entrèrent dans la pièce et vinrent s'installer chacun d'un côté de leur ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment en silence. James ne savait pas s'il devait parler ou s'il devait laisser Remus décidé du moment où il aurait envie de se livrer. Cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. James supportait mal de voir son ami dans un tel état. Encore une fois, ce fut Sirius qui mit fin à son dilemme.

- « Tu ne voudrais pas nous en parler ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

James fixa alors Remus qui s'était un peu redresser et qui se mit à soupirer.

- « Ca a été le fiasco le plus complet ! Quand je suis arrivé, sa copine Dolorès lui avait déjà tout dit à mon sujet ! Cette sale fouineuse travaillait sur le dossier des lycanthropes au Ministère ! »

James et Sirius laissèrent tous les deux échapper un grognement ennuyé et agacé, et Remus reprit.

- « Je lui ait dit qu'il fallait qu'on se parle, elle a viré l'autre grenouille et là… »

Il s'arrêta un moment et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus me faire confiance. Elle ne voulait même pas que je m'approche d'elle et surtout pas que je la touche. Elle avait l'air dégouttée d'avoir coucher avec moi parce que je n'étais pas entièrement humain… »

Les paroles de Remus faisaient mal à James. Il savait que la situation était critique. Ils avaient déjà passé tellement de temps, Sirius et lui, a tenté de convaincre Remus qu'il était un homme comme les autres malgré tout, et savoir que tous leur efforts avaient été réduit à néant le peinait énormément. Il n'était pas sur que le jeune homme s'en remette complètement.

- « Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je ne sais pas… » lança Remus d'une voix lasse et désespérée « Elle m'a dit qu'il lui fallait du temps… »

Sa voix mourut et le jeune homme sembla plus perdu que jamais. Pourtant une lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer.

- « Tout n'est pas perdu alors ! » s'exclama Sirius en tapotant de dos de Remus du plat de sa main.

Le jeune homme soupira et dit non de la tête.

- « Bien sur que si ! » renchérit James « Ca veut dire qu'elle veut que vous vous revoyez ! »

Le jeune homme vit le regard de son ami s'éclairer un peu.

- « Ecoute mon vieux… » commença Sirius « Ca lui a fait un choc d'apprendre ça, c'est normal ! C'est encore plus normal si elle l'a appris par quelqu'un d'autre que toi… Laisse lui un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle »

- « Exactement ! » renchérit James « Donne lui un jour ou deux et retourne la voir. Une fois le premier choc passé, je suis sur que vous pourrez discuter tranquillement. Tu lui expliqueras tout, elle comprendra, elle se remettra de la nouvelle et tout finira par devenir normal ! »

- « NON ! » lança Remus en se levant et en se tournant vers eux d'un air désespéré « Moi je ne serais jamais normal ! Je suis un monstre ! Vous comprenez ça ?! »

- « Remus ! » s'indignèrent James et Sirius en même temps.

Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna. Il alla coller sa tête contre le mur froid qu'il frappa d'un de ses poings. James et Sirius se levèrent alors et allèrent posé chacun une main sur l'épaule de leur ami. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, ce n'était pas cette fois que cela allait changer.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de choses lui traversaient l'esprit, elle réfléchissait trop pour pouvoir s'endormir. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec James qui lui, dormait à poings fermés. Elle se mit à sourire doucement et se leva. Elle enfila un long pull et une grosse paire de chaussette avant de quitter la chambre. Elle se rendit dans celle de Harry. En souriant, elle ramassa Patmol la peluche qui était tombé du petit lit et la redéposa délicatement près de son fils qui dormait, la bouche à demi-ouverte et les cheveux dans un état hallucinant. Il ressemblait tellement à son père qu'elle se mit à sourire. Elle le contempla quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre de Syrielle. Elle replaça correctement la couverture sur sa fille qui se mit alors à remuer avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Après avoir doucement caresser ses cheveux soyeux, elle sortit de la chambre et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Elle entra dans la pièce la plus au fond. Elle servait de chambre d'amis pour le moment et seul un lit et une armoire s'y trouvait. Mais bientôt, il faudrait l'aménager pour accueillir un nouveau bébé.

Elle alluma la lumière et cela l'éblouit un moment. Puis elle fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son ventre et se mit à le caresser doucement. C'était étrange. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelque temps, elle en venait presque à oublier qu'elle était enceinte. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle avait vécu chacune de ses grossesses différemment, mais jamais elle ne s'était surprise à oublier qu'un petit être grandissait en elle… Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda alors la voix endormie de James

Les yeux toujours clos, elle se mit à sourire et elle sentit que son mari posait un baiser sur son front, tendrement.

- « Je n'arrive pas à dormir » expliqua-t-elle « Et toi ? »

- « Je n'avais plus ma femme près de moi… » murmura-t-il en s'installant près d'elle lui le lit.

Il la prit par les épaules et la fit basculer sur le lit. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et le vit alors, appuyé sur un coude, qui la surplombait. Il caressa un moment sa joue et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? » demanda-t-il doucement

- « Beaucoup de chose… » répondit-elle

James soupira.

- « C'est l'affaire entre Remus et Kat ? »

- « Entre autre… Je trouve ça tellement triste de voir Remus dans cet état »

- « Moi aussi, mais il y a encore de l'espoir chérie… Tout n'est pas perdu pour eux »

Lily esquissa un faible sourire et blottit un peu plus sa tête contre son torse.

- « Je t'aurais aimé même si tu avais été un loup-garou, tu sais » murmura-t-elle doucement.

James su aussitôt qu'elle faisait référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de rejoindre Remus…

- « Moi aussi… » répondit le jeune homme en souriant et en se penchant pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur son front.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment d'un air amusé. Il avait l'air à moitié endormi, ses yeux restaient à peine ouvert et il étouffait régulièrement des bâillements.

- « Tu devrais retourner te coucher » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue

- « Pas sans toi, mon cœur »

- « Je n'ai pas sommeil, moi… »

- « Moi non plus ! » répondit-il dans un nouveau bâillement. « Je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse au point de ne pas dormir… » avoua-t-il alors d'un air plus grave.

Lily frissonna un peu et instinctivement, posa sa main sur son ventre. James surpris son geste et fixa sa main avec attention.

- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- « Non, j'ai l'impression que c'est dans ma tête que quelque chose ne va pas… » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

James la regarda un petit moment d'un air surpris avant de poser à son tour sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- « Explique moi »

Lily frissonna en entendant le ton presque suppliant de son mari. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. La jeune femme pris une grande inspiration et se lança en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- « Pour Harry, j'étais aux anges. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on était marié mais je savais que c'était le bon moment et j'étais tellement heureuse que tu m'ais fait ce si beau cadeau. Pour Syrielle, j'avais un peu peur à cause des procès et de tout cela, mais je la sentais qui était là et qu'elle avait déjà pris beaucoup de place dans notre vie… Mais pour lui… » sa main de crispa un peu plus sur son ventre « Je sais pas… J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne sens pas tout ce que j'ai ressenti pour mes deux autres grossesses et ça me fait peur… James, tu crois que je l'aimerais moins de Harry et Syrielle ? »

Elle fixa alors son mari qui avait vraiment l'air surpris. Mais un petit sourire naquit sur son visage qu'il pencha tout doucement contre elle pour l'embrasser.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises mon cœur… Je suis sur et certain que ce bébé tu l'aimeras autant que nos autres enfants. Moi aussi… Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis ta grossesse d'une autre façon que tu ne l'aimeras pas… Tu sais pour moi aussi, cette fois c'est différent des autres fois. Je travaille plus, on a plus de travail avec l'Ordre et on a tous plein de soucis en tête. Mais je sais que quand je pense à ce petit enfant qui est en toi, je ressens le même bonheur et la même joie que pour Harry et Syrielle. Pas toi ? »

- « Si… » souffla-t-elle doucement en réalisant qu'il avait raison.

Elle se redressa alors et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sentit les doigts de James se perdre dans ses longs cheveux roux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, il la regarda d'un air grave.

- « Tu ne me ferais pas un peu de déprime, toi, en ce moment ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

Lily haussa simplement les épaules.

- « Tu passes tes journées à la maison avec les petits, je comprends que tu te sentes un peu seule… Tu devrais essayer de trouver une activité à faire… Quelques choses que tu aimerais faire et qui ne serait pas dangereuse pour que tu te changes les idées… » murmura-t-il

- « Ca élimine les missions pour l'Ordre alors ? » souffla malicieusement la jeune femme

- « Oh ! Je n'y avais pas pensé » mentit effrontément le jeune homme en souriant

- « Menteur… »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de te savoir à la chasse aux Horcuxes mon cœur. Tu peux comprendre ça ? » murmura-t-il alors que Lily hochait doucement la tête. « Mais je n'ai pas envie de te savoir ici toute la journée à te morfondre ou à t'ennuyer. Je t'ai promis que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse quand on s'est marié, ça m'ennuie de te voir comme ça »

- « Je sais » souffla Lily en se blottissant entièrement contre lui « Là je suis bien… » souffla-t-elle tout contre son torse.

Elle sentit alors que James l'enlaçait doucement en faisant glisser sa main sur ses hanches et en la serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Enlacés et profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Lily se sentait bien, elle se sentait toujours bien dans ses bras, comme si sa place était là. Au fur et à mesure, sa respiration devint plus lente et plus profonde. Elle sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde et se fermer toute seule.

- « James… » souffla-t-elle alors doucement.

- « Mmm » grogna sourdement le jeune homme

- « Je m'endors… Si on retournait dans notre lit ? » murmura-t-elle dans un bâillement.

Elle le vit alors remuer un peu et se redresser. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de sommeil.

- « J'avais oublié qu'on était pas dans notre chambre » marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa en souriant et l'attira vers lui. Il enlaça sa taille et après avoir éteint la lumière, tous les deux reprirent le chemin de leur chambre. En se glissant sous les couvertures, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Ils étaient devenus tout froids d'avoir été abandonné trop longtemps. James grogna à son tour quand il s'allongea ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle se glissa alors entre ses bras et cala sa tête contre la sienne.

- « Voilà, comme ça c'est beaucoup mieux… » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux tandis que James posait un baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante huit : Ne me quitte pas**

_« Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment_

_(…)_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas »_

_Jacques Brel_

- « C'est un monstre ! Tu comprends ça ? Un monstre sanguinaire et assoiffé de sang ! »

Kathleen soupira et enfouit un peu plus profondément sa tête entre ses genoux.

- « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

- « Oui Doly, je t'écoute… » murmura Kathleen d'une voix éteinte.

- « Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il est dangereux ! Tu sais bien que ce qui sont… comme lui sont horribles ! Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?! Tous ses faits divers où ils sont mêlés ! Pense à Greyback ! »

Kathleen se mit alors à frémir fortement et laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif.

- « Une brute ! Voilà tout ce qu'il est ! »

La jeune femme redressa alors la tête. Depuis plus de deux heures elle écoutait Dolorès lui raconter les pires horreurs sur les loups-garous… Elle se sentait mal. Assise au milieu du salon de son amie, Kathleen avait l'impression que son cerveau refusait de réfléchir correctement.

- « Tu imagines qu'ils se jettent sur leur victime et qu'ils enfoncent profondément leur saleté de crocs dans leur chair et qu'ils se régalent de leur sang… » continuait Dolorès d'un air enflammé.

Kathleen se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Toutes ses horreurs sur les lycanthropes, elle les connaissait déjà… Mais elle avait du mal à imaginer Remus comme ça. Il était tellement…

- « Remus n'est pas comme ça… » tenta-t-elle doucement

Dolorès se figea alors et la regarda d'un air désolé.

- « Mais bien sur que si ma chérie ! C'est évident, il n'est pas différent des autres… » lança-t-elle en se rapprochant d'elle

- « Mais il a toujours été doux et gentil avec moi… »

- « Mais bien sur ! On sait toutes les deux ce qu'il voulait… Il voulait profiter de toi ! Tu es belle comme un cœur, évidemment que ça a du réveiller ses saleté de pulsions animales ! C'est dégueulasse ! Il s'est servi de toi pour assouvir ses passions bestiales ! »

Kathleen frissonna et étouffa un sanglot. Non, Remus ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il avait été comme à chaque fois, adorable et attentif. Il avait été doux. Mais dans son souvenir, les mains du jeune homme se transformèrent aussitôt en de grandes pattes velues et munit de violentes griffes. Elles vinrent se poser sur son corps. Kathleen étouffa un cri de ses mains et secoua la tête pour en chasser cette image.

Elle sentit la main de Dolorès se poser sur son épaule.

- « Tu devrais peut-être aller au Ministère… » souffla Dolorès

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix

- « Pour porter plainte ! Il t'a violé ! »

- « Non ! » s'indigna Kathleen

- « Mais si ! Il a eut des relations avec toi alors qu'il t'avait caché qu'il était un monstre ! Il a abusé de toi et de ton corps »

- « Non… » souffla la jeune femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Bien sur, Remus lui avait mentit, mais il ne l'avait jamais forcé et il n'avait jamais été violent.

- « Je comprends que tu ais honte… Mais ils ne te jugeront pas tu sais… » lança Dolorès

- « Honte ? »

- « Oui, tu dois te sentir sale d'avoir laisser un monstre pareil te toucher… Mais il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. On lui fera payer à ce monstre ! »

Kathleen frissonna. Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée et fit quelque pas.

- « Il a l'air… Ecoute Doly, Remus n'est pas comme ça, pas comme tu dis ! Tu l'a bien vu par toi-même ! Il est gentil, calme, il est prévenant… Il n'a rien d'un monstre »

- « Il cache bien son jeu, mais moi je l'avais sentit dès le début ! Je me suis toujours méfiée de lui, et aujourd'hui je me dis que j'aurais dû insister beaucoup plus pour que tu ne t'attaches pas à lui ! Il cache son jeu, je te dis… Il ne t'aurait rien avoué de lui-même… Il attendait sans doute le bon moment pour te mordre, ou pire… »

Kathleen se tourna vers elle.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il comptait me le dire hier, mais que tu l'avais pris de vitesse… »

- « Et tu le crois ?! Par Merlin Kathleen ! Comment peux-tu être aussi crédule ? »

- « Parce que j'ai besoin de le croire ! » explosa alors la jeune femme « J'ai besoin de croire qu'il voulait me le dire ! »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu es encore amoureuse de lui après ça ?! » s'indigna Dolorès « C'est un monstre ! »

- « Tu crois que c'est si facile de ne plus aimer quelqu'un ? » répondit sèchement la jeune femme « Bien sur que je l'aime, c'est pour ça que j'ai mal ! »

Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Elle entendit Dolorès soupirer derrière elle et venir la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Tu l'oublieras, tu verras… Je suis là moi… »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier… » murmura Kathleen

- « Il le faut ! » rétorqua Dolorès d'une voix ferme « Il est dangereux, il peut te faire du mal ! C'est pour ta sécurité Kat… Je suis là moi, je vais t'aider. Tu ne peux plus continuer à le fréquenter ! Il n'est pas humain, c'est un monstre ! Promets moi que tu ne le reverras plus ! »

Dolorès s'éloigna alors d'elle pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Kathleen était totalement perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Un flot immense de sentiment se déversait en elle, elle avait mal… Très mal. Elle croyait que tout allait, que Remus et elle étaient heureux, qu'ils pourraient parler d'avenir mais maintenant… Elle n'en savait plus rien. Dolorès avait tellement l'air de croire que Remus n'était qu'un monstre sanguinaire près à tout pour lui faire du mal. Mais à aucun moment au court de ses derniers mois, elle n'avait eu le moindre soupçon…

- « Promets moi ! » insista Dolorès

Kathleen hocha la tête et fit un petit oui discret.

- « J'aime mieux ça ! Il t'a mentit, il a abusé de ta naïveté ! C'est un horrible manipulateur doublé d'un monstre ! Il faut que tu t'en tiennes éloignée ! »

Kathleen hocha à nouveau la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Je vais rentrer chez moi… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- « Oui, tu as besoin d'un peu de repos… Dors un moment et enferme toi à double tour ! Je passerais ce soir ! » déclara Dolorès d'une voix ferme.

Kathleen acquiesça. D'un geste machinal, elle récupéra son manteau et quitta l'appartement de son amie. Elle transplana jusque devant son immeuble. Elle pénétra dans le hall et monta les escaliers quand soudain elle le vit. Il l'attendait, assis devant sa porte. Son cœur se serra en voyant ses traits tirés et son visage défait. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable… Comment pouvait-il être aussi monstrueux que ce que Doly semblait le penser.

- « Salut ! » lança-t-il doucement en se levant.

Kathleen frissonna violemment, sa voix était si douce, si apaisante… Pendant un petit moment, elle fut incapable de répondre. Elle le fixait, les yeux légèrement exorbités et le cœur battant la chamade.

- « Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, Kat, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion calme et posée tous les deux… » murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement et acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête. Elle fit quelques pas alors pour s'approcher de la porte. Frissonna quand elle passa à côté de lui et ouvrit la porte. Elle était loin la promesse qu'elle venait de faire à Dolorès de ne plus l'approcher… Mais elle se posait tellement de questions auxquelles lui seul pouvait répondre. Elle entra dans son appartement et se rendit directement dans le salon. Elle entendit Remus refermer la porte. Elle s'installa sur son canapé et le regarda entrer. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait la force. Elle le vit prendre alors une chaise et s'installer un peu plus loin d'elle. Elle se sentit soulagé de ce geste… Il respectait le fait qu'elle avait du mal avec cette situation.

- « Je suis venu te dire ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis le début » commença alors Remus d'une voix éteinte. « J'estime que tu as le droit de savoir… »

Kathleen hocha la tête et tenta de sourire. Mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

- « Je t'écoute… » souffla-t-elle enfin.

Remus esquissa un faible sourire et croisa ses mains et se pencha un peu, appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

- « J'ai été mordu quand j'étais enfant par Fenrir Greyback parce que mon père l'avait offensé. J'ai longtemps cru que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie normale. Mais quand j'ai eu onze ans, Dumbledore venait d'être nommé directeur de Poudlard. Mon père a insisté pour tenter le coup et lui a écrit pour lui expliquer mon cas. Dumbledore a accepté de me prendre dans son école. Beaucoup d'aménagement on dû être fait pour que je puisse avoir une scolarité normale. Je pense que je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Comme tu le sais, je suis rapidement devenu ami avec James et Sirius. Il ne leur a pas fallut longtemps pour qu'ils trouvent étrange que ma mère soit malade si régulièrement ou que je perde un membre de ma famille tous les mois… Au bout d'un moment, ils sont venu me voir et m'ont dit qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi… Sirius nous avait avouer quelques mois plus tôt la vie d'enfer qu'il vivait chez lui… On était en deuxième année, j'ai estimé que s'il m'avait fait suffisamment confiance pour me parler de ses problèmes, je pouvais lui parler des miens… Quand ils l'ont su, ils se sont mis à rire. Ils avaient imaginé des choses milles fois pire que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris... »

A cet instant le jeune homme esquissa un vrai sourire et Kathleen hocha la tête. Il la surprenait de plus en plus.

- « Ensuite, ils m'ont soutenus tant qu'ils ont pu. Ils sont même devenus des animagi pour pouvoir me tenir compagnie les soirs de Pleines Lunes… »

- « James et Sirius sont des animagi ? » s'exclama Kathleen

- « Oui »

La jeune femme le regard avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle était loin de se douter que ces deux là étaient de si brillants sorciers.

- « Plus tard, quand Lily et James sont sortis ensemble, elle l'a appris puis quand Océane à emménagé avec Sirius, il le lui a dit également. Comme ça ils pouvaient continuer à venir me voir tous les soirs de Pleine Lune et me permettre de supporter tout ça… »

Il y eut alors un moment de silence durant lequel Remus la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes si mal » murmura-t-il alors d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- « J'ai du mal…à me faire à l'idée… » avoua Kathleen d'une toute petite voix

- « Je comprends »

La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien. Elle y lu tellement de tristesse qu'elle préféra détourner le regard. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- « J'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises quelque chose… » souffla-t-il « Au moins ce que tu penses que tout ça. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, attendre… C'est insupportable, ça fait deux jours que je ne vis plus… »

Deux jours déjà ? Kathleen baissa les yeux. Savait-elle seulement elle ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela ? Elle connaissait l'avis de Dolorès. Pour elle Remus n'était qu'un monstre, mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle ferma les yeux. Une image du jeune homme se transformant naquit dans son esprit. Elle imaginait ses crocs apparaître, ses membres de transformer en pattes munies de violentes griffes, elle voyait sa peau se couvrir de poil et le voyait s'approcher d'elle en se léchant les babines. Elle frissonna violemment et ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration était rapide, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur. Peur de rester dans la même pièce que lui. Et pourtant, il était là. Il attendait, immobile, qu'elle parle. Il n'avait aucun geste violent, aucune trace d'agressivité, il se contentait de la fixer de son regard triste.

- « Je ne sais pas… » souffla-t-elle « Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse comme ça… Il me faut du temps pour que j'y voie plus clair. Je suis totalement perdue Remus ! Entre le souvenir que j'ai de toi et l'image que je me représente maintenant, il y a trop de différences ! »

Le jeune homme soupira d'un air désespéré et hocha la tête d'un air triste.

- « N'oublie pas que tu m'as menti… » murmura-t-elle alors

Elle vit alors qu'il se redressait et qu'il la regardait d'un air meurtri.

- « Si je t'avais dit la vérité dès le début, tu aurais accepter de sortir avec moi ? Penses-y Kat… Ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, c'était bien. En tout cas pour moi ça compte… Peut-être que ça valait le coup que je ne te le dise pas tout de suite… »

La jeune femme le fixa alors d'un air éberlué.

- « Je reviendrais » lança-t-il doucement « J'espère que tu auras remis de l'ordre dans ta tête. Que tu me quittes ou pas, je voudrais une réponse parce que vivre dans l'incertitude comme ça, c'est une torture ! Moi je t'aime et je veux qu'on surmonte ça… La balle est dans ton camp… »

Sans ajouter un mot, il quitta alors l'appartement, après lui avoir jeter un regard grave et triste. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Kat, enfonça sa tête dans un des coussins de son canapé et se mit à pleurer violemment.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » sanglota-t-elle doucement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bon chérie… On va y aller, sinon ta mère va encore m'accuser de ne pas assez faire attention à ce qu'elle dit… » murmura Sirius en redressant Lalyh sur la table à langer.

Il la regarda en souriant, elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Dans sa petite robe bleu clair bien chaude, elle était sans nul doute la plus belle petite sorcière de toute la communauté. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sur le chemin, il s'amusa à la faire doucement sauter et la petite fille riait aux éclats ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Une fois dans le salon, il regarda tout autour de lui.

- « Où est-ce que j'ai mis ma veste ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Pour mieux chercher, il déposa Lalyh sur le tapis du salon. Il fit le tour de la pièce en regardant partout mais il ne la trouva pas. Il décida alors d'aller jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans l'entrée. A peine venait-il de quitter la pièce qu'un petit son se fit entendre.

- « Papa ? »

Sirius se figea. Son cœur s'arrêta un court instant avant de se mettre à battre à toute allure. Revenant sur ses pas à toute vitesse, il se posta devant Lalyh qui hochait la tête.

- « Papa ! » déclama-t-elle alors en souriant.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Sirius en tombant à genoux devant sa fille « Tu as dit papa !! »

Il n'était loin d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir une belle voix quand elle prononçait ces deux petites syllabes ! Il la prit alors dans ses bras et embrassa longuement une de ses petites joues. Il la regarda alors avec fierté, sa fille venait de dire son premier mot… et quel premier mot !

- « Papa ? » demanda-t-il alors en souriant

- « Papa ! » répéta une nouvelle fois le bébé en souriant

Sirius soupira alors longuement et se releva en souriant.

- « Ta mère va être verte en apprenant ça ! » déclara-t-il d'un air joyeux « On va aller lui montrer à quel point tu es grande ma princesse ! »

Il se rendit alors dans l'entrée en sautillant doucement. Il y trouva sa veste suspendue au porte-manteau et s'en vêtit bien qu'il n'ait plus du tout froid. Sa fille venait de lui réchauffer le cœur d'une manière hallucinante. Il la cala bien fermement contre lui et en souriant de toutes ses dents, il transplana. Il arriva devant l'immeuble qui accueillait les locaux de la Jasire. C'est là qu'Océane et lui s'était donné rendez vous. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et arriva rapidement dans la salle d'accueil où deux sorciers attendaient d'être reçu par James.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Il était heureux, autant en faire profiter le plus de monde possible.

- « Bonjour Sirius. Tu n'étais pas sensé ne pas venir aujourd'hui ? » demanda Lucrécia en relevant la tête vers lui.

- « J'ai rendez vous avec Océane ici… » déclara-t-il en dégageant Lalyh de sa veste dont il l'avait recouverte également pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

- « Mille dragons ! Elle est magnifique ! » s'exclama Lucrécia en souriant « C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandit ! Bonjour Lalyh… » murmura-t-elle ensuite en prenant une des petites mains de la fillettes dans la sienne.

Sirius la regarda en souriant et posa sa fille, assise sur le bureau de la secrétaire. Lalyh se dépêcha d'attraper une plume qui passait par là et tenta de la mettre à sa bouche. D'un geste vif, Lucrécia l'en empêcha.

A cet instant, la porte du bureau de James s'ouvrit et ce dernier en sortit, suivit d'un de leur client.

- « Je me disais bien aussi qu'il n'y avait que toi pour faire autant de bruit en arrivant ! » déclara-t-il d'un air amusé alors que le client quittait la pièce en souriant

- « James ! » s'exclama alors Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre « Il faut absolument que je te dises un truc ! »

- « Je t'écoute ! » lança-t-il en s'approchant de lui, indifférent aux deux personnes qui attendaient encore leur tour.

- « Lalyh sait dire papa ! » annonça fièrement Sirius en caressant doucement la joue de sa fille.

- « C'est vrai ? » s'exclamèrent alors James et Lucrécia en cœur.

- « Bien sur ! » répondit le jeune homme en bombant le torse.

Il se pencha alors vers son amour de petite fille et la fixa bien dans les yeux.

- « Papa ? » souffla-t-il doucement.

Mais Lalyh se contenta de rire et de poser sa toute petite main sur son nez.

- « Non ma princesse… Dis papa… »

La petite fille frappa alors dans ses mains et hocha la tête. Sirius se redressa d'un air agacé.

- « Elle l'a dit tout à l'heure ! » assura-t-il alors

- « Tu es sur que tu n'as pas confondu avec un petit aga ? » demanda James d'un air amusé.

- « Non ! Je te jure qu'elle a dit Papa et qu'elle l'a même dit trois fois ! Allez ma puce ! Dis papa… pa-pa ! »

Mais la petite fille resta muette et regardait son père en souriant doucement.

- « Bon, mon vieux… Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps regarder la petite puce qui reste muette, mais j'ai du travail ! » déclara James.

Il caressa un peu les cheveux de la fillette avant de retourner vers son bureau après avoir fait signe à un des deux sorciers de le suivre.

- « Je te jure qu'elle l'a dit ! » lança Sirius à Lucrécia qui lui sourit d'un air amusé avant de se replonger dans ses parchemins.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit alors. De cette manière, il arrivait à la hauteur de sa fille. Il la fixa un petit moment, l'incitant silencieusement à renouveler son exploit passé… Mais rien n'y fit, la fillette resta désespérément muette.

- « Bonjour ! » lança alors la voie joyeuse d'Océane qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- « Bonjour » répondit Lucrécia tandis que Sirius relevait la tête vers sa fiancée.

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser ses lèvres avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- « On y va ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se releva. Après avoir saluer une dernière fois Lucrécia, ils quittèrent la Jasire pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne cessait de jeter de petits regards en coin à Lalyh qui souriait doucement, la tête collée sur la poitrine de sa maman.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda alors Océane en surprenant un de ses petits regards plein d'espoir.

- « C'est rien… » soupira Sirius « Juste que tout à l'heure elle a dit papa et qu'elle ne veut plus le dire »

Océane s'arrêta aussitôt, indifférente au fait qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la rue et le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

- « Tu veux dire qu'elle vient de dire son premier mot et toi tu ne m'en as pas parlé tout de suite ?! » s'indigna-t-elle un peu avant de fixer sa fille.

- « Mais elle veut plus le dire… » tenta de se justifier Sirius.

Océane grogna un peu et replaça Lalyh contre elle de sorte à mieux la voir.

- « Alors comme ça tu parles mon ange ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- « Dis papa ma princesse… s'il te plait » ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu suppliante.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, il savait qu'elle l'avait déjà dit trois fois ! Mais la petite fille se contenta de rire doucement. Puis regardant ses parents qui la fixaient de toute leur attention. Elle les gratifia alors d'un joyeux « aga ». Sirius vit alors Océane se mordre la lèvre sans doute pour ne pas rire.

- « C'est ça que tu appelle ''elle a dit papa'' ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur

- « NON ! Je te jure qu'elle l'a dit ! C'était un vrai ''papa'' ! » s'indigna le jeune homme un peu vexé « Ma princesse ! Redis le… »

Mais Lalyh continua à le fixer. Elle cala sa tête tout contre la poitrine de sa maman et le regarda avec malice.

- « Lalyh Black, tu n'es qu'une petite chipie ! » murmura Sirius en reprenant sa route, un peu vexé, tandis qu'Océane que tout cela amusait grandement embrassait le front de sa fille.

Sirius sentit alors qu'elle marchait plus vite pour le rattraper.

- « Tu ne vas pas te fâcher pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant « Elle finira par parler un jour chéri… »

- « Elle a déjà dit papa ! » insista le jeune homme avec une conviction de fer.

Il entendit la jeune femme rire doucement et cela l'agaça vraiment. Sans prononcer un mot, il continua à marcher. Au bout d'un moment, il l'avait un peu distancé. Il décida alors de ralentir.

- « Sirius ? Sirius Black ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna alors dans la direction d'où venait la voie. Il se figea un peu en voyant la jeune femme qui venait de l'appeler avant de se mettre à sourire poliment. Elle était brune et avait l'air jovial. D'une manière générale, Sirius se souvenait peu de ses ex-petites amies, mais celle là lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Bérénice Wallas, était pareil à son souvenir. Lorsqu'il avait voulu rompre avec elle, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, mais la jeune femme était tombée amoureuse de lui et ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Comme elle était amie avec Lily, cela n'avait fait que compliquer les choses. Enfin, tout cela était loin maintenant.

- « Salut Bérénice » lança-t-il en s'approchant un peu

- « Par quel miracle te souviens-tu de mon nom ? » lança-t-elle en souriant

Sirius grimaça sous la remarque.

- « Je ne suis pas devenu totalement amnésique… » répondit-il tranquillement.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « Tu es toujours au Musée ? » demanda poliment le jeune homme

- « Oui… Comment va Lily ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis son mariage… »

- « Elle va bien, elle est toujours heureuse avec James et tous leurs petits marmots… »

- « Je suis contente pour elle, c'est vraiment une chic fille »

- « Oui » acquiesça Sirius en souriant.

- « Tu as fini de bouder ?! Oh pardon, je n'avais pas vu que tu discutais ! » lança alors Océane en arrivant derrière lui « Bonjour ! »

- « Bonjour… » répondit Bérénice d'un air amusé.

Sirius fut alors un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de présenter une de ses ex à sa fiancée, elle ne supportait que modérément qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait eu ce qu'il appelait un « passé affectif chargé''.

- « Bérénice Wallas… » se présenta Bérénice en tendant la main à Océane « J'étais une collègue de Lily Potter… »

- « Océane Daquaria » répondit sobrement la jeune femme.

Mais alors que Bérénice jetait un regard furtif à l'anneau que la jeune femme portait à son doigt et en fixant attentivement Lalyh, elle devina vite le lien qui devait exister entre Océane et lui.

Océane de son côté fixait la jeune femme avec méfiance et un peu de jalousie ce qui amusa Sirius.

- « Bon, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire » déclara Bérénice en souriant « Passe le bonjour à Lily pour moi si tu la vois »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas » assura le jeune homme

- « Au revoir Sirius… » souffla-t-elle alors d'une voix enjôleuse en s'éloignant.

Sirius la regarda d'un air à la fois gêné et amusé, il savait que la jeune femme l'avait fait exprès. Il croisa alors le regard noir que Océane lui lança et toute trace de sourire disparut de son visage.

- « Laisse moi deviner ! Tu es sorti avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

- « Oui » répondit Sirius conscient qu'il n'avait rien à gagner à lui mentir.

Océane grogna et détourna le regard.

- « Chérie… » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé

Mais la jeune femme fixait obstinément l'autre côté de la rue.

- « Et tu n'as pas honte que ta fille croise constamment les femmes que tu as eu avant sa mère ?! » demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Sirius soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait mal et que Lalyh n'était qu'un prétexte.

- « Ecoute, je me suis longtemps conduit comme un tocard avec les filles. Je le sais et je n'en suis pas fier. Mais c'est toi que j'aime et c'est toi qui m'as fait changer. La seule chose que Lalyh a besoin de savoir c'est que j'aime sa mère à la folie et que même si j'ai eu beaucoup d'autres filles dans ma vie, il n'y a qu'à elle que j'ai demandé de m'épouser… »

Océane se tourna alors vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

- « Je t'aime… » insista-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme soupira alors, pris son bras et y posa sa tête.

- « Je ne l'aime pas cette fille… » grogna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sirius se retint juste à temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait tort car la jeune femme était assez sympathique. Pas besoin d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se mit à sourire. A cet instant, la jeune femme vit un peu plus loin un petit marchand de beignets.

- « Oh je meurt de faim ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Elle déposa Lalyh dans les bras de son père avant de lui adresser un sourire éblouissant avant de prendre d'un pas rapide la direction du vendeur. Sirius se mit alors à rire doucement. Il aimait la capacité de la jeune femme à passer d'une émotion à l'autre aussi vite… Il fixa sa fille d'un air attendri et lui souffla.

- « Je suis fou de ta mère… »

Il vit alors la fillette pencher sa petite tête brune sur le côté et se mettre à sourire.

- « Papa ! » lança-t-elle alors d'un air amusé.

Sirius la fixa d'un air abasourdi et se redressa.

- « Et évidemment personne n'est là pour entendre !! Je peux te jurer que tu ne l'emporteras au paradis ma chérie ! » lança-t-il d'un air à la fois agacé et amusé.

- « Papa ! »

- « Petite chipie ! OCEANE ! »

Sirius la serra alors un peu plus contre lui et se mit à courir vers sa fiancée…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Et encore merci Molly… C'est très gentil à toi… »

- « Mais je t'en prie Lily, c'est normal… Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je garde aussi Syrielle ? »

- « Non, merci » répondit Lily avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille « Elle est un peu malade et elle est grognon, je ne veux pas que tu ais du travail en plus… Je vais la garder avec moi. Sans compter qu'elle risquerait de contaminer tous les autres… »

- « Comme tu veux » capitula la matriarche en souriant doucement et en posant sa main sur le front de la fillette pour le caresser doucement.

Lily lui un grand sourire et replaça un peu mieux le pull de sa fille sur son petit ventre rebondi.

- « Harry ! » appela-t-elle alors « Harry, viens dire au revoir à Maman ! »

Arrivant alors du salon, suivit par Ron, le petit garçon arriva vers elle en courant. La jeune femme s'accroupit alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Tu seras bien gentil et tu écouteras bien Molly mon trésor… » recommanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- « Vi Maman » répondit le petit garçon en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle pour poser à son tour un baiser sur sa joue.

Lily caressa doucement la joue de son fils et se releva. Elle se mit à sourire en le voyant repartir en courant derrière Ron.

- « Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir, mais… »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas… Prends ton temps » lui assura Molly en souriant

La jeune femme la remercia d'un sourire puis, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit du Terrier. Elle marcha quelques instants avant de serrer plus près d'elle sa fille et de transplaner.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le léger choc lui signalant qu'elle était arrivée, elle desserra un peu son étreinte. Syrielle se mit alors à pleurer à plein poumon.

- « Oh, non mon ange… Ne pleure pas chérie… » chuchota doucement la jeune femme en berçant un peu la petite fille qui sembla se calmer un peu mais qui poussait de temps à autre des grognements mécontents.

Lily soupira. Elle n'aimait pas voir un de ses amours malades. Dès ce soir, Harry et Syrielle auraient droit à une bonne dose de potion fortifiante !

La jeune femme se redressa alors et regarda tout autour d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'était plus tout à faire sure que c'était une bonne idée. Bien sur, elle avait envie de tenter sa chance, mais elle n'était pas sure que James apprécie tout cela. Elle se mit à soupirer. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait conseillé de se trouver une activité pour qu'elle s'occupe un peu ! Elle prit une grande inspiration et rattrapant de justesse la petite peluche poisson de sa fille qui menaçait de tomber, elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva devant la porte de la maison. Elle frappa quelques coups en attendit. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un sorcier au ventre proéminent et aux grandes moustaches.

- « Ca alors ?! » s'étonna l'homme d'un air surpris « Lily Evans ! Quelle surprise »

- « Lily Potter… » corrigea la jeune femme en souriant « Bonjour professeur… »

- « Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était Horace… » répondit le sorcier en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

En souriant doucement, Lily pénétra donc pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans la demeure de Horace Slughorn. Elle se tourna alors et fit face à son hôte qui posa immédiatement ses yeux sur Syrielle.

- « C'est votre fille ? » demanda-t-il inutilement « Elle a vos yeux… » souffla-t-il en la fixant avec attention.

- « Tout comme son frère… » murmura Lily en replaçant un peu mieux Syrielle contre sa hanche.

- « Espérons qu'elle aura votre don pour les potions ! » souffla l'ancien professeur en souriant

- « On a le temps d'y penser » répondit la jeune femme alors que sa fille calait sa tête contre sa poitrine d'un air bougon et mâchouilla la nageoire de sa peluche poisson.

- « Oh ! Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! » s'exclama alors Slughorn en soupirant « Je vous en prie, suivez moi… »

Il la conduisit jusque dans son salon et l'invita à s'installer.

- « Je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas vous revoir… Je ne garde aucun souvenir de la fin de notre dernière rencontre. J'avoue que j'avais un peu abusé de la boisson… » lança-t-il d'un air à la fois coupable et gourmand. « J'avais penser que je vous avez peut-être offenser... »

- « Oh non ! » lui assura Lily, soulagée de voir qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle lui avait soutiré un de ses souvenirs « J'ai juste été très occupée… »

- « Les enfants ? » demanda le professeur en tendant le bras pour attraper une boite de chocolat.

Lily hocha la tête et le regarda ouvrir la boite et la lui tendre.

- « Vous vous laisserez bien tenter ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

Lily en prit alors un en souriant, et empêcha Syrielle de se servir. Elle préleva un morceau de sucrerie et le posa sur son index qu'elle glissa dans la bouche de sa fille en souriant. Elle lui fit alors un beau sourire en voyant l'air ravi qu'affichait alors la fillette. Elle sentit alors sur elle le regard de son ancien professeur et se retourna vers lui. Il la regardait d'un air attendri et cela la fit un peu rougir.

- « Et bien Lily » lança-t-il alors « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Lily se figea un peu. Le moment était venu, il fallait qu'elle se lance.

- « Je suis venue vous voir pour vous demander quelque choses… » commença-t-elle

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Et bien voilà, lors de notre dernière rencontre, vous m'aviez dit que… que vous effectuiez des recherches indépendantes du Ministère »

Elle avait baissé le ton pour parler. Syrielle commença alors à gigoter, elle l'installe plus confortablement sur ses genoux. La fillette se cala un peu plus contre sa poitrine et la jeune femme caressa les cheveux soyeux de son petit ange.

- « Je vous en avais parlé… effectivement » se souvint Horace Slughorn « Et je vous avait bien dit que je ne voulais pas que quiconque l'apprenne en haut lieu… » lui rappela-t-il

- « Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Rassurez vous, je n'en ai parlé à personne » le rassura-t-elle « Si je suis venue vous en parler aujourd'hui, c'est que… Voilà, vous le savez, les Potions ont toujours été ma matière favorite et j'avoue que je n'ai plus tellement le temps d'en faire chez moi… Et comme vos recherches ont l'air passionnantes, je me suis dit que peut-être… Vous accepteriez de m'avoir comme assistante »

Elle le regarda alors attention, attendant sa réponse. Il la regarda d'un air surpris, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- « Vous me proposez votre aide ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Oui, si vous en voulez bien… Je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait être qu'enrichissant et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de me remettre à la confection de potion »

La jeune femme vit alors son vieux professeur se redresser et la regarder avec plaisir.

- « Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais j'en suis ravi vraiment ! Votre talent et mon savoir, nous devrions réussir à faire de grandes choses ! J'avoue qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu bloqué et que j'ai du mal à avancer… Je serais ravi de travailler avec vous ! »

- « Vraiment ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Bien sur ! Vraiment, je suis enchanté ! »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire largement. Elle aussi était ravie.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note : **Je vais interrompre la publication de ma fic quelques temps pour les vacances ! je publie ce chapitre et peut être un second avant de m'arrêter ! Je reprendrais début janvier !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante neuf : J'ai demandé à la Lune**

_« J'ai demandé à la Lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude  
De m'occuper des cas comme ça" »_

_Indochine_

- « Remus, ouvre cette porte ! On sait que tu es là ! »

Remus grogna en entendant James crier à travers la porte de son studio. Il prit alors son oreiller et le rabattit violemment sur sa tête. Il avait un formidable mal de crâne. Par Merlin, qu'ils s'en aillent ! Il n'avait envie de voir personne.

- « Tu veux qu'on enfonce cette porte ?! » se fit alors entendre la voix de Sirius alors qu'ils continuaient à tambouriner sur sa porte « Tu sais que je suis capable de le faire ! »

Bien sur qu'il en était capable, Patmol-le-Stupide ! Remus grogna alors et se redressa. Il grimaça en sentant la migraine revenir et décida de se lever. Il posa alors le pied par terre, mais heurta quelque chose de froid et roulant… Une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, vide. Il soupira de plus belle ! Quel imbécile il pouvait être par moment ! Il se rendit alors jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait encore les traits tirés et comme il ne s'était pas rasé depuis des jours, une barbe naissante lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage. Il avait l'air pathétique. Il ouvrit alors la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec James et Sirius.

- « Vous êtes assommant ! » grogna-t-il alors que ses deux amis entraient dans son studio.

- « Nous aussi on est ravi de te voir ! » répondit Sirius en souriant et en se rendant dans la pièce principale où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Remus vit alors James le regarder longuement l'air grave avant de passer devant lui. Remus se frotta un peu la nuque et poussa un léger grognement, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, tandis que James rejoignait Sirius. Il entreprit alors de préparer du café bien sort, il en avait bien besoin. Dans la pièce voisine, il entendait ses amis chuchoter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais ils avaient vraiment l'air de se faire du souci pour lui… Il n'avait pourtant rien d'autre que le pire chagrin d'amour de la création, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait connu cela… Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre

Remus revint ensuite dans la pièce avec une grande cafetière pleine d'un liquide chaud et fumant.

- « J'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! » avoua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- « Tu sais que ça ne résoudras rien ! » lança James en désignant la bouteille de Whisky vide qu'il avait ramassé et posé sur la table d'un air à la fois grave et soucieux.

Remus avait beau savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il avait raison, l'alcool ne résoudrait rien, la remarque de James l'agaça.

- « Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de stupide ! Alors entre ça et me jeter du haut d'un pont… » grogna-t-il

- « Remus ! Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais ! » lança Sirius en faisant apparaître trois tasses.

- « Je sais… pardon…. » murmura le jeune homme en remplissant chacune des tasses de café bien fort.

- « Elle n'a toujours pas cherché à te parler ? » demanda James

Remus fit non de la tête en se plongea dans sa tasse d'un air perdu.

- « Elle va le faire… » assura James d'une voix assurée « Il lui faut un peu de… »

- « De temps, je sais… Mais ça va faire trois jours que j'ai été la voir ! Trois jours que j'attends ! »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard grave, mais ils ne prononcèrent un mot. Remus leur en fut reconnaissant, il n'avait pas envie de les entendre dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit patient. Il n'avait pas envie d'être patient, il voulait savoir tout de suite s'il pouvait continuer à espérer.

- « Je crois qu'elle n'a pas le courage de me dire qu'elle veut rompre ! » lança-t-il alors d'un air grave « Elle a sans doute peur que je la morde ! »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ?! » s'exclama Sirius d'un air agacé

- « Si elle avait voulu rompre, elle l'aurait fait sans chichi ! Si elle veut du temps, c'est pour réfléchir ! Donc c'est que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre pour elle ! Moi je te dis qu'elle va revenir ! »

- « Tu en es sur ? » demanda Remus d'une petite voix

- « Certain ! » lui assurèrent James et Sirius en cœur.

Le jeune homme soupira alors…

- « Par contre si elle te vois dans cet état… » railla alors Sirius

Remus esquissa un faible sourire et passa une de ses mains sur son visage.

- « Pathétique… » souffla-t-il doucement

- « Absolument pas ! » rétorqua Sirius en souriant « Moi je te trouve… sexy ! »

James éclata d'un rire franc alors que Remus souriait plus largement.

- « J'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente de savoir ça ! » lança James en souriant « Et dire que tu étais si proche de te marier… »

- « Si l'un d'entre vous à le malheur de raconter ça à Océane, il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances et s'il survit tout de même, il ne sera pas convier le 22 septembre… »

- « Vous avez enfin fixé une date pour le mariage ?! » s'exclama James

- « Exact mon vieux Cornedrue ! Alors si tu veux y assister, je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse ! »

James lui lança un regard amusé qui amusa beaucoup Remus. Il était reconnaissant à ces amis d'essayer de lui remonter le moral.

- « On devrait sortir un peu prendre l'air ! Ce n'est pas sain pour de jeunes gens comme nous de rester cloîtrés à longueur de journée ! Si on allait faire un peu de Quidditch ! » lança alors Sirius en fixant Remus avec attention.

- « Je ne suis pas sur… » souffla ce dernier

- « Ecoute mon vieux ! Tu as besoin de te changer les idées ! Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à attendre sa réponse ! Viens avec nous et aère toi la tête quelques heures ! Tu verras ça te fera du bien ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est décidé ! » renchérit alors James en se levant « Va prendre une douche, habille toi et nous on t'attend ! On va récupérer des balais et on va voler un peu ! »

Remus ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais se résigna et finalement se leva dans un léger grognement et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il se prépara en essayant de se répétant sans cesse que Sirius avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'il se secoue un peu. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer le reste de sa vie à déprimer… Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain. Ses amis l'attendaient dans l'entrée.

- « C'est parti ! » lança joyeusement Sirius alors que James ouvrait la porte.

Mais il se figea instantanément. Devant lui, prête à frapper à la porte se trouvait Kathleen. La jeune femme interrompit son geste et le fixa d'un air grave. James esquissa un faible sourire et se tourna vers Remus qui avait d'un coup perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore.

- « Bonjour » murmura la jeune femme d'une petite voix

- « Bonjour » répondirent James et Sirius en cœur.

- « Bon ben… » commença James

- « On va vous laisser… » acheva Sirius.

Remus avait l'impression que ses amis étaient très loin de lui. Il les entendait mal, comme s'il était enveloppé dans du coton. Elle se tenait devant elle et l'angoisse sur lui rongeait les entrailles. Elle était venue le voir... Après lui avoir lancer un regard confiant, ils le saluèrent d'un petit signe de tête et quittèrent le studio, laissant ainsi entre la jeune femme. Et disparurent dans les escaliers.

Au moment où la porte se referma sur Kathleen, Remus prit une grande inspiration et la regarda en tentant d'esquisser un sourire. D'un signe de la main, il l'invita à le suivre jusque dans la pièce principale. Il la vit alors prendre une chaise et le jeune homme fit en sorte de s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et il savait qu'elle ne tenait pas tellement à ce qu'il soit trop près d'elle.

- « Tu as mauvaise mine… » souffla alors la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

- « Je sais… Je ne suis pas très en forme ses derniers temps » grogna le jeune homme d'une voix plus sèche qu'il l'aurait voulu.

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement et tordit un peu plus ses mains entre elles. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- « Tu as déposé un congé chez les Scott… » lança-t-elle alors.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question, ni tout à fait une affirmation. Remus hocha la tête. Il ne se sentait sentit pas la force d'aller travailler ces derniers jours, il avait préféré resté chez lui pour… ruminer ses idées noires. Ce n'étais pas constructif, mais il se sentait le besoin de se retrouver un peu seul.

- « Oui » finit-il par répondre « Je n'ai pas non plus été à la Jasire… Mais je vais m'y remettre… »

Il la vit acquiescer d'un air un peu rassuré.

- « En fait, quand j'y suis allé ce matin, Henry et monsieur Scott m'ont demandé si je savais ce que tu avais… Je leur ai dit que je passerais te voir… »

- « Tu ne leur as pas dit… »

- « Tu sais bien qu'il ne savait pas qu'on était ensemble… Quoique… Je pense que Henry s'en doutait, mais il n'est sur de rien… »

Mais Remus n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. « _Il ne savait pas qu'on était ensemble…_ » ! _Etait_…

Avait-elle donc pris sa décision ? Celle qu'il redoutait tant ? Celle de le quitter ? Il secoua un peu sa tête pour chasser cette idée et fixa Kathleen qui avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

- « Il m'a dit de te dire aussi qu'il veut nous voir tous les deux la semaine prochaine pour une réunion exceptionnelle, il a besoin de nous parler » continua la jeune femme d'un air grave.

Le cœur de Remus se serra alors un peu plus. Elle était venue lui parler de leur travail ! Il attendait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait réfléchi à leur situation et elle venait lui parler d'une prochaine réunion ! Il soupira alors.

- « Remus ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Oui, oui… C'est très bien, j'y serais à cette réunion » lança-t-il en essayant d'avoir un air détendu et décontracté, mais il sentait bien que c'était une tentative vaine.

Un nouveau malaise s'insinua alors tel un serpent dans la pièce. Le jeune homme vit Kathleen se mettre à observer avec attention le rebord de la table et lui-même massa un peu sa nuque avant de reposer ses mains sur ses genoux.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler en premier où s'il devait attendre. Il ne savait pas, tout simplement.

- « Remus… » murmura alors Kathleen

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle d'un air grave et tendu.

- « Je voulais te dire que… j'ai réfléchi tu sais… »

Le jeune homme ne savait finalement pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de cette nouvelle. Il avait peur, il craignait sa réponse, il n'était sur de vouloir savoir. En cet instant, passer le reste de ses nuits à boire des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu lui semblait être une solution moins douloureuse.

- « Ah… » répondit-il tout de même en se maudissant de ne trouver rien de mieux à dire.

Il vit la jeune femme esquisser un très léger sourire et il soupira un peu d'un air amusé.

- « Je ne te cache pas que pour moi aussi cette situation est difficile » souffla-t-elle « je n'arrêtes pas d'y penser… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « Je suis un peu perdue entre ce que je garde comme souvenir de toi et toutes ses horreurs que je sais sur les… loups-garous »

Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer ce dernier mot et cela fit frémir Remus.

- « Dolorès en particulier tiens des propos assez véhéments… »

Dolorès ! Remus grogna. Cet horrible crapaud devait encore une fois se mêler de tout ?! Il regretta une fois de plus de l'avoir rencontré.

- « C'est assez déroutant et je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sure de ce que pense de tout ça… »

Remus baissa les yeux et fixa la table.

- « Mais il y a une chose que je sais… » murmura la jeune femme « c'est que si ça me fait si mal, c'est parce que je t'aime »

Le jeune homme se redressa alors et se sentit revivre. Une lueur d'espoir venait de renaître en lui. Elle l'aimait…

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Oui Remus »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à sourire et son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite.

- « Reprenons tout depuis le début… Allons-y en douceur, étape par étape. Laisse moi le temps de m'habituer à tout ça… » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Tout ce que tu veux Kat ! Tout ce que tu veux ! » assura alors le jeune homme avec véhémence.

La jeune femme se leva alors et fit le tour de la table. Elle vint se planter devant lui et se mit à sourire timidement.

- « Je vais y aller… Envoies moi un hibou… » souffla-t-elle

- « Je te le promet… » assura Remus en souriant

La jeune femme se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Remus cru que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. C'était donc vrai, elle voulait surmonter tout cela… La jeune femme s'éloigna alors de lui et sortit de son studio après lui avoir lancer un petit signe de la main. Remus se leva alors à son tour et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Et c'est là que le vilain roi s'approche de la jolie princesse… »

En disant ces mots, James se mit alors à quatre pattes et s'avança tout doucement tel un félin de Syrielle qui, assise sur le tapis le regardait s'approcher, les yeux brillants. Lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se redressa un peu et se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait en souriant.

- « Eh ! C'est maintenant que le valeureux chevalier vient se battre contre le vilain roi pour sauver la jolie princesse ! Tu dois m'attaquer Harry ! »

Appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de leur fils, Lily regardait son petit monde jouer. Elle souriait largement. Réalisant alors que c'était à son tour, Harry vêtu d'un morceau de tissu rouge en guise de cape et un petit morceau de carton en guise d'épée, il se précipita sir son père dans l'espoir de sauver sa sœur des griffes du vilain roi. James se laissa tomber à la renverse sous l'assaut de son fils.

- « Aie ! Aie ! A moi ! Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ! Stop ! Je me rends ! Harry tu es le plus fort ! »

Le petit garçon se mit alors à rire aux éclats et s'installa bien confortablement en tailleur sur le ventre de son papa qui restait allongé par terre les bras tendu. Syrielle se mit alors à ramper vers lui et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de son torse et James l'enlaça d'un bras. Il caressa son petit ventre de sa main en souriant.

- « Vous êtes trop fort pour moi ! » soupira-t-il alors que Harry souriait doucement et que Syrielle s'allongeait à moitié sur lui.

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle en les voyant ainsi tous les trois. Elle les aimait tellement et ils étaient tellement mignons blottis les uns contre les autres à jouer gentiment. Elle s'en voulut d'ailleurs un peu d'avoir à interrompre leur jeu… Mais il le fallait.

- « Il est l'heure d'aller manger ! » lança-t-elle alors en souriant doucement et en s'approchant d'eux.

James lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé et se mit à sourire à son tour. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- « Non ! » lança-t-il en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine

- « Comment ça non ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décides mon chéri ! » souffla la jeune femme en prenant Syrielle dans le bras.

- « Si ! Moi j'ai le prince ! Moi je commande ! » déclara le petit garçon d'un air de défi « A veu jouer ! »

- « Voyez vous ça ? » lança Lily d'un air amusé « Tu es le prince ? Et bien moi je suis le ministre de la Magie et j'ai un siège au Magenmagot ! Tu ne fais pas le poids trésor ! » lança-t-elle d'un air amusé

D'abord surpris, Harry lança un regard sceptique à son père qui se mit à rire joyeusement.

- « Elle a raison mon grand ! On ne fait pas le poids ! On a plus qu'à obéir ! »

Le petit garçon eut l'air vexé mais se laissa prendre au cou de son papa. Lily le vit déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- « Membre du Magenmagot ? Tu m'avais caché ça ? » s'amusa-t-il en souriant

- « Tout le monde à le droit à son petit jardin secret ! » rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air amusé avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. « Et maintenant, on va aller manger »

C'est donc joyeusement que tous se rendirent dans la cuisine où Dobby attendait pour leur servir leur déjeuner. Ils y firent honneur et Harry ne fut pas en reste. Il mangea avec appétit en souriant et en riant à chaque fois que Syrielle recrachait la purée que James tentait désespérément de lui faire avaler. Lorsque le repas fut finit, James et Lily allèrent débarbouiller leurs enfants en entreprirent de les coucher pour la sieste. Alors que James berçait doucement Syrielle contre lui, Lily accompagna Harry jusque dans sa chambre et l'aida à monter dans son lit. Elle jeta un sort à la petite boite à musique magique, replaça les couvertures et récupéra Patmol la peluche qui avait atterri sous le lit avant d'embrasser son fils et de lui souhaiter de faire de beaux rêves. Elle quitta la chambre alors que le petit garçon grognait un peu. Mais il s'endormit très vite finalement et en souriant, elle décida de descendre rejoindre James qui devait avoir fini d'endormir leur fille. Elle ne le trouva pas dans le salon et se rendit donc dans le bureau où il comptait certainement s'installer pour travailler, profitant du calme qui s'était abattu dans la maison pour quelques heures. Elle pénétra dans la pièce en souriant, il était déjà installé derrière son bureau. Elle alla donc directement s'asseoir sur le canapé installer en dessous de la fenêtre.

- « Tu l'as endormie facilement ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari

- « Elle dormait dans mes bras. Je n'ai eu qu'à la poser dans son lit »

Lily se mit à sourire et étouffa un bâillement.

- « Je suis crevée… » murmura-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le canapé et en y prenant une position confortable.

- « C'est le petit qui te fatigue… » lança James en souriant

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit glisser sa main sur son ventre.

- « Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être enceinte pour pouvoir m'en servir d'excuses pour aller me coucher dès que j'en ai envie » grogna alors James en se replongeant dans ses parchemins.

Lily se mit à rire doucement et bailla encore une fois.

- « Tu devrais monter te coucher… Tu te reposerais mieux » déclara-t-il alors

- « Non, j'ai envie de rester avec toi » souffla-t-elle en le fixant.

Il ne releva pas la tête de ses dossiers mais elle le vit sourire largement. Elle le regarda alors attentivement. Ses lunettes tombaient un peu trop bas sur son nez et il les replaçait d'un geste vif, du bout des doigts. Quelques unes de ses mèches tombaient sur son front et il avait cet air sérieux et concentré qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Il fronçait de temps en temps les sourcils quand quelques choses ne lui plaisaient pas et mordillait la pointe de sa plume. Elle laissa alors échapper un petit soupir et James releva la tête pour la regarder d'un air surpris.

- « On fantasme sur moi Evans ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Dans tes rêves Potter ! » répliqua Lily en souriant largement.

Tous les deux se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater d'un petit rire joyeux. Comme tout cela était loin derrière eux désormais…

- « Tu peux me passer ta veste chéri ? » demanda alors la jeune femme « J'ai froid »

- « Tu ne serais pas mieux avec une couverture ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant tout de même parvenir le vêtement à l'aide d'un sort.

- « Non… » murmura la jeune femme dans un sourire en couvrant ses épaules « Là, il y a ton odeur… »

James lui adressa alors un clin d'œil et la regarda un moment d'un air rêveur.

- « Je t'empêche de travailler… » constata alors Lily tandis que son mari avait posé sa plume sans s'en rendre compte.

- « Tant pis ! Ses dossiers attendront ! »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme se releva un peu pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et cala confortablement sa tête sur ses genoux, sans oublier de serrer bien contre elle la veste de son mari. Lily ferma les yeux quand elle sentit qu'il enfouissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupira tranquillement.

- « C'est génial… » murmura-t-elle

Elle l'entendit rire doucement alors qu'il continuait à jouer dans ses mèches.

- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé en fait… mais tu t'en sors comment avec le journal ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Elle sentit le mouvement de ses doigts se figer un moment avant de reprendre leur parcours.

- « Pas trop mal… Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Remus et tout ça, j'ai un peu oublié… Mais la dernière fois on a parlé de Poudlard… »

- « Je ne suis pas très rassurée de te voir manipulé quelque chose comme ça tu sais… »

- « Oui, je sais. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Pour le moment, Sirius a toujours veiller à ce que je sois en possession de toute ma tête quand j'ai terminé de m'occuper du carnet… Il dit d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à vérifier vu que ma tête ne lui semble pas bien pleine ! »

Lily se mit à rire doucement et se cala un peu plus contre le corps de son mari. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et elle se sentait infiniment bien.

- « Et toi… Tu commences quand avec Slughorn ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle se mit à sourire doucement. Elle avait été surprise de voir que James n'avait aucune objection à émettre quand elle lui avait fait part de sa prochaine collaboration avec l'ancien Maître des Potions.

- « Je ne sais pas exactement. Il doit me contacter… »

Elle leva alors les yeux de manière à rencontrer les siens.

- « Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente que tu ais accepté que je le fasse… Je pensais que tu ne serais pas vraiment d'accord » avoua-t-elle doucement

Il la regarda un petit moment avant de se baisser pour poser un baiser sur son front.

- « Je sais à quel point tu aimes les Potions et je sais que tu as besoin de faire quelque chose de tes journées… Et pour tout t'avouer, je préfère largement que tu travailles avec Slughorn plutôt que tu viennes me voir un jour en me disant que tu veux travailler avec Rogue ! »

Il se mit alors à grimacer violemment

- « Parce que là, je n'aimerais pas ça du tout ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et le regarda tendrement.

- « Je sais qu'avec Slughorn tu feras quelque chose que tu aimes… Même si je n'aime pas tellement l'idée de te savoir seule avec lui dans un labo… On ne sait jamais avec ce vieux pervers… »

- « Pourquoi tu dis que Slughorn est un pervers ? » demanda Lily

- « Mais parce qu'un homme seul avec toi dans une pièce sombre se transforme automatiquement en pervers aux idées louches mon cœur ! » lui assura James d'une voix faussement sérieuse.

Lily lui sourit alors d'un air amusé.

- « Tu n'es pas un pervers toi… Et pourtant on s'est retrouvé plein de fois seuls, dans des endroits sombres… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse

- « Mais qui te dis que j'avais de saines pensées, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il

- « James ! » s'indigna faussement la jeune femme

Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui, brillant de malice de son mari et se mit à sourire doucement

- « Remarque, je ne peux pas tellement t'en vouloir… » souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence « Parce que moi non plus je n'avais pas que de saines pensées quand on était seuls tous les deux… »

Elle s'amusa grandement du regard surpris de son mari qui se reprit rapidement.

- « Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! » s'indigna-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- « Il faut savoir se faire désirer, chéri… » murmura-t-elle malicieusement dans un murmure

- « Et toi tu sais particulièrement bien t'y prendre mon cœur » souffla-t-il de sa voix un peu plus rauque avant de l'embrasser tendrement une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme se mit alors à rire et James posa une nouvelle fois un baiser sur son front.

- « Promets moi seulement que tu ne te fatigueras pas et que tu prendras bien soin de toi et du bébé… Je sais qu'il y a certain produit à éviter quand on est enceinte… » murmura-t-il en reprenant alors son sérieux.

- « Par Merlin ! Tu suivais donc un peu pendant les cours ! » se moqua-t-elle gentiment

- « Je ne plaisante pas mon cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques»

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et cela chagrina la jeune femme.

- « Ne t'en fait chéri… Je ferais attention. » souffla-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, Bart Croupton fixait le plafond avec détermination. La pièce dans laquelle on l'avait installé était minuscule, et sans aucune ouverture. Il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne le risque de se faire repérer. C'est pourquoi, il passait le plus clair de ses journées, enfermé dans cette chambre miséreuse qui sentait le moisi et le renfermé. Il grogna alors et se redressa rapidement. Il serra les poings et se leva. Il commença à marcher dans la pièce. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti de la maison, et il rêvait toutes les nuits que son Maître viendrait bientôt le voir pour lui confier une nouvelle mission. Mais depuis l'évasion des mangemorts, on ne lui avait plus rien confié. Il soupira violemment et son regard se posa sur son bureau et sur les vieux parchemins qui y traînaient. Il venait de terminer sa lettre de menace du jour… Son géniteur serait sans doute triste s'il l'oubliait…

Il se mit à rire alors, de son rire désincarné et rauque. L'idée que celui qui lui servait de père puisse vivre dans la crainte le réjouissait au plus haut point ! Mais il sentait que cela ne lui suffirait plus longtemps. Il faudrait bientôt qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure… Et rien ne lui semblait plus excitant.

Une douleur sourde au creux de son estomac lui rappela alors qu'il avait faim. Depuis combien temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il n'en savait rien ! Il ne participait jamais au repas de ceux qui l'hébergeaient. Tout d'abord, les disputes incessantes du frère et de la sœur York avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et puis il supportait mal de les voir libres de leur mouvement alors que lui était contraint de rester cloîtré ici sous leur étroite et incessante surveillance.

Il quitta alors sa pitoyable chambre et traversa le long le long et sinueux couloir qui menait à l'escalier. Il monta les marches deux pas deux avant d'arriver à la hauteur de la trappe. Il essaya de la soulever et il y parvint. C'était le signe qu'il pouvait se rendre dans la maison sans risquer de tomber sur des personnes qui n'aurait pas à savoir qu'il n'était pas mort. Il se hissa hors du passage secret et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il prit soin de refermer la trappe et s'étira un peu. La lumière, plus vive ici que dans son antre sombre et poussiéreuse lui fit mal au crâne. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna légèrement.

- « Bart ? » demanda une voix depuis la pièce voisine

Le jeune homme émit un grognement pour confirmer et s'approcha du feu éteint au dessus duquel une marmite était posée. Il en ôta le couvercle et se saisit d'une cuisse de poulet dans laquelle il mordit violemment. A cet instant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et vit Alecto York entrer dans la pièce. La jeune femme fronça un sourcil en le voyant, le couvercle de la marmite à la main.

- « Tu te décides enfin à sortir de ton trou ! » lança-t-elle sèchement

Bart grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec elle.

- « Il faut que Amycus et moi nous sortions » lui annonça-t-elle alors

- « Pour une mission ? » demanda alors Bart de sa voix rauque

- « Non, c'est personnel » répondit la jeune femme « Tu restes ici ! Tu sais que tu ne dois pas sortir »

Bart grogna une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort tout de même. Etait-elle obligée de lui rappeler que cette demeure était devenu sa prison. Certes il y était mieux qu'Azkaban ou même que chez son géniteur, mais tout de même, il restait enfermé.

- « On ne sortit environ deux heures… » lui indiqua la jeune femme en disparaissant alors de la cuisine.

Bart soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il termina sa cuisse de poulet et jeta négligemment l'os dans l'évier. Il se coupa alors un immense morceau de pain qu'il engloutit aussitôt. Une fois repu, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il entr'aperçut Alecto quitter le jardin à la suite de son frère. Il soupira. Il était seul…

Une idée germa alors en lui.

Il était seul, donc sans surveillance durant deux longues heures… S'il quittait discrètement la demeure qui s'en rendrait compte ? Personne ! Il se mit alors à sourire et se dépêcha de redescendre dans le passage secret pour rejoindre sa chambre où il récupéra sa cape. Il l'enfila, prenant bien soin d'enfoncer sa capuche le plus bas possible sur son visage. Puis sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il se jeta un sort de Désillusion. Il remonta rapidement à la cuisine et se rendit dans l'entrée. Là, il passa devant un miroir et constatant avec plaisir qu'il ne voyait plus son reflet, il quitta discrètement la maison. Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin avant de transplaner.

Il arriva rapidement à destination. Cela faisait de long mois qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cet endroit… Tout était fidèle à son souvenir, rien n'avait changé si ce n'est les mauvaises herbes qui avaient commencé à envahir le jardin qui était auparavant soigné avec minutie.

Il poussa le petit portillon d'entrée et avança dans l'allée jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans ménagement et entra dans ce qui avait été sa demeure de longues années. Il pénétra dans le couloir désert, envahi par les toiles d'araignées. Il marcha sans but, sans penser. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était revenu…

Son pied heurta alors quelque chose sur le sol. Curieux, il baissa les yeux sur le sol et là, au milieu des débris de verre, il aperçut un cadre. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et contempla un moment la photo. C'était sa mère. Elle le regardait en souriant doucement, mais elle avait son air grave et réprobateur.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de le libérer ? Elle savait qu'il était un mangemort et malgré cela elle l'aimait et avait voulu le sortir de cet enfer… Il soupira. Sa mère était bien la seule personne en ce bas monde pour qui il éprouvait un peu d'amour. Si elle n'avait pas été si opposée aux idées de son Maître, il l'aurait arraché à la vie monotone et banale que lui faisait vivre son mari et il l'aurait emmené auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres où ils auraient vécu une vie digne de leur rang et de leurs idées. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, sa mère avait toujours condamné la violence et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il soupira alors et reposa le cadre à même le sol. Cela n'avait de toute façon plus d'importance. Il l'enjamba et continua son inspection. Il entra dans toutes les pièces sans exception. Il n'avait aucun but précis, il voulait juste voir. Un peu comme une sorte de pèlerinage. Mais plus les minutes passaient plus une idée se forma dans son esprit. Peut-être trouverait-il ici des indices lui permettant de localiser son géniteur. Il pourrait peut-être ainsi se venger de ce qu'il avait vécu, de toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subi et surtout son absence toutes ses années où il avait désespérément de lui mais où il n'avait pas compri, et où il ne s'était pas soucié de lui.

Il pénétra dans ce qui avait été le bureau de son père et se précipita vers son secrétaire. Il ouvrit le meuble sans aucune douceur. Le premier tiroir était entièrement vide. Le second tout autant et tous ceux qu'il ouvrit à sa suite. Il recula un peu, l'air surpris. Rien n'étais là, pas la moindre feuille, pas le moindre parchemin. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Précipitamment, il se précipita contre le mur pour être sur de n'être pas vu et attendit un peu. Le bruit se fit alors entendre à nouveau. Il distinguait comme les bruits d'une conversation. Deux personnes… dans le jardin. En un instant sa décision fut prise. Le plus discrètement possible, il quitta le bureau et prit la direction de l'entrée de la maison. En passant devant un miroir il vérifia que le sorti de Désillusion continuait à agir sur lui et sans plus tarder s'approcha de la porte. Par chance il avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Il aperçut alors deux aurors et pas n'importe lesquels. Shacklebolt et Maugrey ! Que faisaient-ils là ? Discrètement il sortit de la maison et en faisant bien attention de ne faire aucun bruit.

- « Encore tout ça ! Ma parole, il reçoit en un jour plus que moi en un mois ! » grogna Maugrey

- « Parce que toi tu es trop méfiant et tu brûle plus de la moitié des tiennes ! Du coup on t'en envoie plus ! » lui rétorqua Shacklebolt d'une voix amusée.

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? De là où il était, Bart ne pouvait les voir. Il s'approcha alors encore un peu plus. Un caillou roula sous ses pieds et arriva un peu plus loin…

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » hurla alors Maugrey en brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction.

Bart cessa un moment de respirer et hésita un moment à transplaner sur le champ. Mais le bruit provoqué ne manquerait pas de confirmer les soupçons de l'auror et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

- « Un peu de bruit Fol Œil ! Juste un peu de bruit ! » rétorqua Kingsley en se tournant à son tour dans sa direction.

- « Mouais… » grogna l'auror en rabaissant son arme.

Bart contint le soupir de soulagement qui le gagna. La paranoïa légendaire de Maugrey Fol Œil venait de le sauver.

- « Ne traînons pas trop dans le coin tout de même… » grogna-t-il en redonnant son attention au paquet de parchemin qu'il avait dans la main.

Il consulta toutes les enveloppes les unes après les autres et s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles. Violine avec l'adresse écrite à l'encre rouge, Bart la reconnu aussitôt.

- « Il continue à lui envoyer des menaces ! » grogna Maugrey en détruisant l'enveloppe d'un geste négligeant de baguette.

- « Il est tenace » souffla Shacklebolt

- « C'est un fou furieux oui !! Mais bon, si ça l'amuse… Je garde le courrier. Je suis de mission à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, j'aurais bien le temps d'y faire un saut pour remettre tout ça à Dumbledore »

Bart se fixa. Ces aurors allaient remettre le courrier pour son père au professeur Dumbledore… Par Merlin ! Tout devenait clair !

- « Très bien… Bon si on rentrait maintenant. On a du boulot » lança Shacklebolt en soupirant

- « Oui, tu as raison »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, les deux hommes transplanèrent alors, laissant Bart Croupton Jr seul.

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais. En venant ici ce jour là, il était loin de se douter qu'il en apprendrait tant et rien ne le réjouissait plus… Son géniteur était caché par le professeur Dumbledore non loin de Pré-au-Lard… La solution était tellement évidente ! Poudlard bien sur !

Maintenant qu'il savait où le trouver, la deuxième partie de sa vengeance pouvait commencer…

C'est en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois qu'il transplana alors pour rejoindre son antre…


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note : ** Dernier chapitre avant ma petite interruption des vacances de Noël ! Je reprendrais la publication au début du mois de janvier 2007…

Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à vous tous !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante dix : Si l'on pouvait parler**

_« Si l'on pouvait vraiment parler  
Je te dirais comment je l'ai rencontré  
Comment j'ai changé de famille  
Tout en restant petite fille  
Au fond rien n'a vraiment changé »_

_France Gall_

- « Papa ? »

- « Papa ! »

- « Papa ? »

- « Pa-pa ! »

- « Tu vas être en retard Sirius ! » lança Océane d'une voix amusée.

Cela faisait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que le jeune homme s'amusait à entendre leur fille l'appeler Papa. Il se redressa alors en souriant et se mit à lui sourire largement.

- « Tu as raison… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Lalyh.

- « Papa ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois avec fierté.

- « Papa ! » répondit aussitôt la fillette en souriant.

Océane soupira doucement et, Lalyh confortablement blottie contre sa hanche, elle accompagna son fiancé jusque dans le jardin. Après les avoir embrasser une dernière fois, Sirius transplana. Lalyh se mit alors à pleurer comme tous les matins…

- « Pa-paaaaa »

- « Chut ma chérie… Tu sais bien que Papa rentre ce midi… Comme tous les jours »

Mais la petite fille sanglotait doucement sans cesser de fixer l'endroit où son père se tenait un instant plutôt. La petite fille avait une vraie fascination pour son père qui confinait à la vénération… Et Sirius le lui rendait bien. Océane prévoyait déjà que tous les deux seraient infernaux une fois que la petite fille serait en âge de suivre les bêtises de son père. Elle soupira doucement et embrassa le front de Lalyh qui se calmait doucement. « _Il a toujours fait un malheur auprès des filles_ » pensa Océane avec amusement « _Pourquoi faudrait-il que se soit différent avec la notre !_ »

La jeune femme rentra alors dans la maison, tout en caressant les petits cheveux bruns et soyeux de sa fille qui se calma rapidement, la tête calée contre sa poitrine. Océane entreprit alors de la préparer, puis elle s'habilla et quant toutes les deux furent prêtes, elle fit apparaître une petite poussette et y installa Lalyh.

Elle sortit de la maison en maniant l'engin et sortit du périmètre sécurisé par le Fidelitas.

- « On va aller voir si on a eu du courrier » annonça joyeusement Océane en prenant le chemin qui menait au village moldu.

A cause des sorts puissants de protections qui entouraient sa maison, la plupart des hiboux ne leur parvenait pas. Les volatiles se rendaient alors dans un service spécial du Ministère qui se chargeait de faire acheminer le courrier vers des postes moldues.

Il faisait beau et Océane avait plaisir à se promener avec sa fille. Lalyh jouait sagement avec une peluche en gazouillant, ce qui amusait beaucoup sa maman. Toutes les deux arrivèrent bientôt dans le centre du petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Océane prit la direction de la poste et patienta au guichet qu'une jeune femme vienne la servir.

- « Bonjour madame »

- « Bonjour, je viens voir si j'ai reçu du courrier… » lança Océane

- « Bien sur, à quel nom ? »

- « Daquaria et Black s'il vous plait… » répondit-elle en souriant et en pensant que bientôt, il n'y aurait que du courrier pour monsieur et madame Black à venir chercher.

La jeune femme du guichet s'éloigna alors un moment dans l'arrière de l'office et revint quelques instants plus tard avec quelques enveloppes dans la main.

- « Voilà madame… »

- « Merci beaucoup, bonne journée… » répondit Océane en récupérant son courrier et en le glissant dans son sac

- « Bonne journée »

La jeune femme quitta alors le bureau de poste et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Elle s'arrêta près d'un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre où elle s'installa. Après avoir jeter un regard attendri à Lalyh, elle sortit les enveloppes de son sac et les consulta rapidement. Plusieurs étaient pour Sirius et venaient de clients de la Jasire, mais une lui était adressé à elle. Elle rangea alors toutes les autres et ne conserva que celle là. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia.

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa mère et se figea. Qu'allait-elle encore lui demander ? De laisser Lalyh à son père et de rentrer seule chez eux ?! Elle soupira et fut tenté de ne pas la lire et de jeter la lettre, pour rester dans l'ignorance. Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« _Océane,_

_Ton père ne sait pas que je t'écris cette lettre. Il a été profondément énervé par l'attitude de ton fiancé la dernière fois. Il faut dire que ce jeune homme n'a pas mâché ses mots face à lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qu'il nous a dit ce jour là m'a fait réfléchir et je pense que nous devrions avoir une discussion toutes les deux._

_Viens me voir… _

_Maman _»

Océane relu la lette trois fois pour être sur de l'avoir bien comprise. Comment sa mère savait-elle qu'elle était fiancée ? Que voulait-elle dire par « _ce qu'il nous a dit ce jour là_ » ?

Distraitement, elle replia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle se leva reprit les manettes de la poussette et reprit le chemin de chez elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Sirius n'avait jamais rencontré ses parents… Il le lui aurait dit ! « _ce_ _jeune homme n'a pas mâché ses mots_ ».Ca ressemblait bien à du Sirius pourtant. Mais c'était insensé ! Quand aurait-il été là bas ? Pourquoi ne lui en aurait-il pas parlé ? Elle soupira et accéléra le pas. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, laisser un mot à Sirius pour lui dire qu'elle allait chez ses parents et quitta une nouvelle fois sa maison. Elle prit Lalyh dans ses bras, fit disparaître la poussette et après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs elle transplana jusqu'à la demeure de ses parents. Elle frissonna. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison. Elle ne savait plus si c'était une très bonne idée finalement. Et si une fois entrée, ils l'empêchaient de rentrer rejoindre Sirius. Cela la fit frémir, mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait laissé un mot au jeune homme pour lui dire qu'elle et Lalyh étaient là. S'il ne les voyait pas rentrer, il viendrait les chercher.

Cette pensée la rassura et elle posa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Elle entra alors dans le jardin et alla sonner à la porte. Le vieil elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

- « Oh ! Mademoiselle Océane ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant bas sur le sol

- « Bonjour Moraz » répondit doucement la jeune femme « Est-ce que mes parents sont là ? »

- « Madame est là, mais Monsieur est sorti… » l'informa l'elfe en la laissant entrer.

Océane fut un peu soulagée. Visiblement, c'était son père qui posait le plus de problème. S'il n'était pas là, ça faciliterait peut-être les choses.

- « Madame est au salon mademoiselle » annonça alors l'elfe en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

En serrant fort sa fille contre elle, Océane avança dans ce qui avait été la maison de son enfance. Lalyh était très intimidée. Elle ne disait rien et se serrait contre sa maman en regardant autour d'elle avec des grands yeux ronds. Lorsque Océane entra dans le salon, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Sa dernière rencontre avec sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir. D'un geste de protection, elle posa sa main sur la petite tête de Lalyh. Flumena lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée. La jeune femme se racla alors la gorge et sa mère se retourna d'un air surpris.

- « Bonjour Maman » lança Océane d'une voix étranglée.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama alors Flumena en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

- « J'ai reçu ta lettre et je suis venue pour avoir des explications » lança la jeune femme d'un air décidé.

Flumena l'invita à s'asseoir et Océane obéit. Elle posa Lalyh sur ses genoux. La petite fille observait sa grand-mère d'un air curieux. Elle se tourna alors vers sa maman d'un air étonné et cacha son visage contre sa poitrine. Océane se mit alors à sourire avec tendresse, elle n'avait jamais vu son petit ange aussi timide…

- « Elle a beaucoup grandi… » murmura Flumena « Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

- « Dix mois… » souffla Océane en caressant les cheveux de son petit trésor.

- « Elle est belle » lança Flumena en s'installant en face de sa fille

- « Elle ressemble à son père » rétorqua la jeune femme presque sur un air de défi.

- « Oui » confirma la grand-mère dans un souffle.

- « Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda Océane dans l'attente d'avoir la confirmation de ces soupçons

- « Il est venu il y a quelques semaines. Il voulait nous annoncer qu'il allait de demander en mariage »

Océane retint un moment sa respiration avant de soupirer longuement. Ainsi Sirius était venu voir ses parents sans elle pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient se marier. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir fait cette démarche seul. Après tout il s'agissait de ses parents à elle… Mais en même temps, elle était fière de lui de les avoir affronter pour elle car elle savait à quel point ses parents pouvaient être désagréable par moment.

- « Il ne t'en a pas parlé… » lança Flumena d'un air un peu hautain

- « Non » avoua Océane « Il a dû oublier… » tenta-t-elle de le défendre

Mais sa mère ne sembla pas convaincue.

- « Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… » souffla Océane qui ne cessait pas de caresser les cheveux de sa fille qui restait bien blottie contre elle.

- « Il a été odieux »

- « J'ai du mal à te croire » rétorqua Océane « S'il s'est énervé, c'est que vous aviez du le mettre à bout ! »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard tendu, et ce fut Flumena qui détourna le regard la première.

- « Il nous a dit… » murmura-t-elle alors « … qu'il t'aimait »

- « Je le sais. Ils nous aime Lalyh et moi plus que tout, tout comme je l'aime »

Flumena soupira.

- « Ton père n'approuve pas votre mariage, il préfèrerait encore que tu restes fille mère »

Océane sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait mal de les voir réagir comme cela.

- « Mais moi ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et au fond de lui, c'est aussi ce que veut ton père. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne savons plus ce qui peut faire ton bonheur »

- « Et si vous me laissiez faire… » murmura alors Océane en fixant sa mère.

Flumena esquissa alors un léger sourire.

- « Maman, ma relation avec Sirius, elle est très sérieuse… Il n'est pas un homme de passage pour moi, et je ne suis pas une fille parmi tant d'autre pour lui. On s'aime vraiment et crois moi ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours pour le lui faire admettre. Maintenant on est heureux ensemble et je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Bien sur je ne pensais pas que j'allais tomber enceinte si rapidement et bien sur qu'on a douté tous les deux. Mais maintenant Lalyh est là et on est une famille. Tu peux comprendre non ? »

Flumena soupira.

- « Je sais ce que je fais et je suis très heureuse de me marier avec lui, alors s'il te plait… Fais moi confiance »

Océane regarda un moment sa mère sans rien dire. Au moment où celle-ci allait répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- « Bonjour ! » lança la voix de Léopoldus

Océane sentit ses entrailles se tordre et serra encore plus Lalyh contre elle. Elle ne pensait pas revoir son père si tôt.

- « Comment s'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » s'exclama-t-il alors sans doute en l'apercevant.

Océane se leva alors, sa fille dans ses bras et se retourna pour faire face à son père.

- « Bonjour Papa » murmura-t-elle

Elle fixa son père qui semblait figer et qui la contempler, visiblement partager entre la surprise et la colère.

- « Et voilà ta petite fille, Lalyh » continua Océane en tournant doucement sa fille vers son père.

Léopoldus baissa alors les yeux vers le bébé qui se mit à gémir doucement.

- « Chut mon ange… » souffla Océane à son oreille « C'est le papa de maman… »

Mais Lalyh continuait de regarder son grand père avec méfiance.

- « Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir dans cette maison Océane ! » lança alors sèchement Léopoldus en plantant son regard dans celui de sa fille qui se mit à frémir.

- « C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir ! » répondit Flumena qui s'était levé à son tour « Je voulais lui parler de la discussion que nous avons eu… avec Sirius »

Océane apprécia l'effort que faisait sa mère d'appeler son fiancé par son prénom. C'était déjà beaucoup pour elle.

- « Il n'y a plus rien à dire sur ce qui c'est passé ce jour là ! Ce Black est venu chez moi m'insulter et me mentir ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce prétentieux qui essayer de me faire croire qu'il respecte ma fille »

- « Sirius m'a toujours respecté ! » s'écria alors Océane indignée.

Elle sentit Lalyh se mettre à trembler tout contre elle.

- « Balivernes ! Il t'a engrossé, voilà tout ce qu'il a fait ! »

- « NON ! »

Océane était hors d'elle. Elle regardait son père avec fureur.

- « Sirius m'aime ! Il a acheté une maison pour nous, il a monté en entreprise pour avoir de l'argent et nous mettre à l'abri du besoin, il a toujours été là pour Lalyh et moi ! Et tu vois ça ? » demanda-t-elle en lui montrant fièrement l'annulaire qui portait sa bague de fiançailles « Ca, c'est le symbole de tout ce que je viens de te dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas été béni par un mage marieur que nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas officiel que je ne me considère pas depuis très longtemps déjà comme sa femme ! Il est comme mon mari depuis plus longtemps que le jour où il m'a offert cette bague ! Depuis avant la conception de Lalyh même ! » cracha-t-elle à son père

- « Alors s'il te considère comme sa femme depuis longtemps comme tu dis, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas demandé avant de l'épouser ? Pourquoi a-t-il attendu que votre enfant ait presque un an pour se décider ? Peut-être qu'il a compris qu'avec un enfant à charge, il était moins facile de s'envoyer en l'air avec toutes les jeunes femmes qui passent et qu'il se rabat sur ce qu'il a sous la main ! »

- « TAIS TOI ! » hurla Océane « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

- « Mais bien sur que si ! Les hommes comme lui sont tellement prévisibles ! »

- « Il m'avait demandé de l'épouser et c'est moi qui ait refusé ! » lança alors violemment Océane avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama alors Flumena tandis que Léopoldus regardait sa fille d'un air incrédule.

Océane soupira et se lança.

- « Quand Sirius a appris que j'étais enceinte, il m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai refusé » avoua-t-elle doucement

- « Mais tu es folle ! Tu t'es plongée toute seule dans le déshonneur ! » s'écria son père.

- « Mais tu vas arrêter un moment avec ton histoire de déshonneur ?! » s'exclama Océane « Les temps ont changé tu sais ! Si je n'ai pas voulu à l'époque, c'était parce que je savais qu'il me demandait en mariage parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire, parce qu'il voulait prendre ses responsabilités et assumer ses actes. Mais moi je voulais qu'il me demande en mariage parce qu'il en avait envie. C'est chose faite maintenant, mais c'était loin d'être le cas à l'époque. Alors tu vois ? Ce n'est pas à Sirius que tu dois en vouloir dans cette histoire, mais c'est à moi ! »

Océane et son père échangèrent un regard grave et tendu.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru… Ma propre fille… » murmura-t-il avec dureté

- « Léo… » tenta Flumena

- « NON ! Taisez vous toutes les deux ! » hurla-t-il « Finalement, Océane, Black et toi, vous formez un joli couple d'irresponsable ! Aussi stupide et immature l'un que l'autre ! Vous agissez comme vous le sentez sans vous soucier des autres ! On ne devrait pas vous laisser le droit de vous occuper d'un enfant !»

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait mal. Comme si elle pouvait ressentir le malaise de sa maman, Lalyh se mit alors à pleurer. La jeune femme se leva et fixa son père d'un regard embué.

- « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- « Avec des parents comme les siens, je n'envie pas la vie qu'aura cette enfant ! » cracha-t-il en désignant Lalyh du doigt.

Océane réprima alors un sanglot.

- « Tu es horrible ! » parvint-elle à articuler

- « Sors de ma maison ! Je te rappelle que tu es reniée » lui rappela sèchement son père en désignant du doigt la porte de sortie.

- « Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ! » lança alors la jeune femme en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie et en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- « Océane ! »

La jeune femme se retourna vers sa mère qui venait de l'appeler. Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de se retourner et de quitter la maison de ses parents en regrettant amèrement d'être venue.

- « Pardon de t'avoir amené mon ange… » murmura-t-elle doucement en embrassant sa fille.

Elle transplana alors jusqu'à chez elle.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Ah, monsieur Lupin ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! » lança monsieur Scott en souriant tandis que Remus s'approchait de son bureau.

Kathleen le regarda en souriant doucement. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle attendait en compagnie du père de Henry.

- « Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser » répondit calmement Remus « J'ai eu quelques petits problème à son bureau et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu »

- « Ca n'a pas d'importance, vraiment nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Gordon »

Kathleen se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis alors que Remus lui souriait. Elle eut un léger frisson. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle avait pris la décision de donner une nouvelle chance à leur histoire, et elle avait encore un peu de mal par moment à maîtriser les sensations étranges d'angoisses et de curiosité qui livraient bataille en elle dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle tourna alors son regard vers monsieur Scott. Cet homme savait-il qu'il avait embauché un loup-garou ? Savait-il qu'il avait confié l'éducation de son fils à un être uniquement à moitié humain ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour en chasser ses pensées. Tout cela l'obsédait vraiment. Depuis qu'elle savait, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle se demande comment telle ou telle personne réagirait en apprenant la lycanthropie de Remus. Elle espérait ainsi se convaincre qu'il était normal qu'elle soit perturbée par cette nouvelle.

- « Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui » commença alors monsieur Scott d'un air sérieux « C'est pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante. Mon épouse vient d'être muté en France pour son travail et elle commence dans deux mois. Nous allons donc y déménager et vous n'aurez plus à donner de cours à Henry, nous nous débrouillerons pour lui donner des cours là bas »

Kathleen sentit ses épaules s'affaissaient. Les Scott allaient partir ! Elle n'aurait donc plus de travail ! Elle tourna la tête vers Remus qui avait l'air grave, mais tout de même moins bouleversé par la nouvelle. Après tout, il avait un autre travail.

- « Je suis désolé de l'embarras dans lequel cela vous plonge, mais je vous ferais de très bonnes lettres de recommandation et je suis persuadé que vous retrouverez rapidement un autre emploi… »

Kathleen soupira doucement et les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers elle. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

- « Henry va me manquer » murmura-t-elle simplement

Elle les vit sourire doucement.

- « Je suis sur que vous lui manquerez aussi énormément » lui assura monsieur Scott d'un air bienveillant.

La réunion dura encore un peu avant que leur employeur les libère. En silence, Remus et Kathleen quittèrent son bureau puis la maison.

Une fois dans la rue, la jeune femme se tourna vers Remus qui la regardait avec un petit sourire triste.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement

- « Oui » soupira la jeune femme « Il va falloir que je cherche un nouveau travail, mai ça va aller »

- « Je suis convaincu que tu en retrouveras facilement. Tu es très douée avec les enfants »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- « Je t'invite à prendre un café ? » demanda alors le jeune homme en souriant.

Mais la perspective de se retrouver dans un endroit public avec Remus n'enchantait pas plus la jeune femme que cela. Si elle y rencontrait des personnes qu'elle connaissait ? Si elle y rencontrait Dolorès ?

Elle n'avait pas dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle revoyait Remus et elle redoutait sa réaction quand elle l'apprendrait. Mais la jeune femme sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse sa propre opinion sur la question. Ce n'était à Dolorès de choisir pour elle…

- « Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave… » souffla alors le jeune homme visiblement perturber par son absence de réponse. « Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

- « Non, allons chez toi plutôt » déclara Kathleen un peu précipitamment.

Elle n'avait pas envie de courir le risque que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait la voit en compagnie de Remus. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête.

- « D'accord » murmura le jeune homme

Tous les deux prirent alors le chemin de la zone de transplanage la plus proche. En chemin, Remus tenta doucement de prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais Kathleen la retira précipitamment, par réflexe. Elle s'en voulut énormément et soupira alors qu'elle jetait un rapide regard au jeune homme qui restait impassible et visiblement indifférent à sa réaction. Mais Kathleen savait que c'était faux, elle savait qu'il souffrait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ils transplanèrent enfin jusque devant l'immeuble du jeune homme et se rendirent sans un mot dans le studio de Remus.

Il la laissa entrer la première et referma la porte. Il avait l'air triste et Kathleen ne le supportait pas. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sembla se radoucir un peu.

- « Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de prendre le risque que Doly nous voie tous les deux… Je ne lui ai pas dit que… enfin, elle pense que nous avons rompu »

- « Je vois » souffla Remus en l'invitant à s'installer sur une chaise.

- « Elle ne comprendrais pas… » continua Kathleen un peu embarrassée.

- « Je sais, Kat » se contenta de répondre Remus en faisant apparaître deux tasses et une cafetière.

La jeune femme prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait et en bu une longue gorgée en silence. Il la regardait d'un air grave et sombre. C'était sans doute d'avoir parler de Dolorès qui le mettait dans cette état. Kathleen soupira, pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi compliqué et pourquoi fallait-il que tout se passe mal entre son petit ami et sa meilleure amie…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Au revoir mes amours… A tout à l'heure… »

- « A revoir Maman »

Lily se pencha et embrassa très fort son petit garçon avant de serrer sa fille contre elle et de la placer dans les bras de son père.

- « A tout à l'heure » souffla-t-elle doucement en relevant la tête vers lui.

- « A tout à l'heure mon cœur » répondit James en se penchant un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser

Elle se détacha de lui en souriant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille a qui on avait promis une merveilleuse surprise. Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée récupéra sa veste et après avoir saluer une dernière fois tout son petit monde, elle quitta sa maison et transplana.

Elle arriva instantanément à destination et se mit à sourire. Elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide de la porte de la maison du professeur Slughorn à laquelle elle frappa. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

- « Et encore un fois vous êtes pile à l'heure Lily ! » déclara-t-il en souriant tandis que la jeune femme serrait la main qu'il lui tendait.

- « Bonjour professeur… » murmura la jeune femme en entrant.

Elle se tourna vers son ancien professeur qui la regarda en souriant largement, elle esquissa un faible sourire. Elle était tout de même un peu gênée de se retrouver seule à seul avec son ancien professeur de Potion.

- « Je propose que nous commencions tout de suite » lança alors Slughorn d'un air décidé

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le suivit en silence à travers la maison. Ils traversèrent deux couloirs avant d'entrer dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse qui ressemblait à un débarras. Le professeur se tourna alors vers elle et l'observa d'un air grave avant de se retourner face au mur. Doucement, il murmura quelque chose et Lily vit alors le mur se mettre à trembler et commencer à coulisser, dévoilant une nouvelle pièce. La jeune femme la regarda d'un air émerveillé. Elle n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau laboratoire. La pièce était vaste et bien éclairée malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai qu'une seule lucarne en guise d'ouverture. Une immense paillasse de travail était disposée tout le long du mur et au centre un grand feu magique brûlait en continue. Au dessus de lui, un chaudron était posé. Tous les ustensiles étincelaient, c'était magnifique

Lily regarda le laboratoire en souriant.

- « Cela vous plait ? » demanda Slughorn en souriant

- « C'est impressionnant… Je trouve ça splendide » lança-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce et en regardant tout autour d'elle

- « Je suis content que ça vous plaise. J'ai économisé toute ma vie pour pouvoir me payer ce petit bijou. Vous êtes la première personne que j'emmène ici. Je sais que vous saurez apprécier la beauté de ce lieu »

Lily le regarda alors, il avait l'air fier et il bombait le torse, faisant avancé son ventre proéminent.

- « Expliquer moi exactement ce que vous faites alors » demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Elle entendit son ancien professeur rire doucement et lui faire signe de le suivre. Il l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce et se pencha aussi dessus du chaudron qui contenait un liquide bleuâtre qui bouillonnait doucement. Il s'en dégagea une odeur douceâtre assez particulière.

- « Voilà Lily, je vous présente la potion qui m'occupe tout mon temps libre depuis que je suis à la retraite » souffla Slughorn en souriant

Lily se redressa un peu.

- « A quoi est-elle destinée exactement ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

L'ancien professeur prit alors un air mystérieux et l'invita à s'asseoir un peu à l'écart sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là.

- « L'une de mes plus grande crainte Lily, est la vieillesse. C'est de ne plus pouvoir penser par moi-même, de dépendre des autres. La sénilité est vraiment un fléau contre lequel je veux combattre. Vous n'avez pas encore ce genre de soucis, vous êtes encore si jeune mais moi… »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste qui fit sourire Lily.

- « Voyez vous, alors que j'étais encore à Poudlard, je me suis amusé à étudier les propriétés de certaines plantes simples. Associées les unes aux autres, je me suis aperçu qu'elles développaient des propriétés surprenantes et pour le moins inattendues. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas suffisamment de temps entre mes cours et mes obligations de me plonger là dedans. Mais depuis que je me suis arrêté d'enseigner, j'ai eu tout le loisir de me remettre à mes recherches »

- « Ca doit être passionnant… » murmura Lily doucement.

- « Exactement »

- « Je sens que je vais beaucoup aimé vous aider ! » déclara la jeune femme en se redressant et en regardant tout autour d'elle. « Je commence quand ? »

Horace Slughorn se mit alors à rire doucement.

- « Votre enthousiasme me fait énormément plaisir. Je retrouve telle que je vous ai laissée à Poudlard. Aussi désireuse d'en apprendre d'avantage… Vous avez été, de tous les élèves que j'ai eu, celle que j'ai préféré »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle le savait déjà bien sur, James, Sirius et Remus la taquinait souvent à ce propos quand ils étaient encore à l'école, mais le fait de se l'entendre dire de vive voix la gênait un peu.

- « Vous êtes si brillante, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un tel talent pour les potions… A part Severus Rogue peut-être… »

Lily hocha la tête de forcée constater qu'il avait raison.

- « Je suis sure que votre aide me sera précieuse. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider bien sur, mais aussi pour me donner votre avis et vos idées »

- « Bien sur »

- « Commençons alors » déclara l'ancien professeur

Il invita alors Lily à le suivre et entreprit de lui expliquer en détail tout ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé et tout ce qui était en cours. La jeune femme se familiarisa très vite avec ce tout nouvel environnement et très vite de sentit dans son élément. Elle se sentait bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de fabriquer des potions. Elle se mit alors à hacher les racines avec plaisir, à confectionner des bouillies de pétales et de pollen.

Il faisait assez chaud dans le laboratoire et de temps en temps, elle essuyait d'un petit geste de la main les perles de sueur qui naissait sur son front. Elle suivait scrupuleusement les conseils de son ancien professeur. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'émettre un avis sur ses décisions, mais elle les approuvait toute. Elle naviguait partout dans la pièce d'un pas vif pour ranger les différents ustensiles. Elle s'amusait bien.

Pas une fois elle n'avait pensé aux soucis qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur de ce laboratoire. Pas une fois elle n'avait penser que le pire des Mages Noirs en avait après la vie de son fils, pas une fois elle n'avait pensé que la guerre faisait rage dehors, qu'elle était en pleine chasse aux Horcruxes… Elle ne pensait qu'au plaisir qu'elle avait à mélanger des ingrédients, à remuer la potion bleuâtre, le plaisir qu'elle avait à faire quelque chose qu'elle aimait et que par la force des choses elle avait été forcée d'arrêter. En cet instant, elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre la nostalgie de James pour le Quidditch, et elle se promit à elle-même de le pousser à retourner de temps en temps sur les stades, munit de son fidèle balai.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre au loin le clocher d'une église sonner six coups.

- « Par Merlin ! Déjà ?! » s'exclama-t-elle se redressant, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda Slughorn en se tournant vers elle.

- « Il est déjà 18h00 ! » lança-t-elle en ôtant la blouse qu'elle avait passé avant de démarrer son travail. « Il faut que je rentre, James est tout seul avec les enfants »

- « Oh… Je vois » lança Slughorn en se redressant « Je suppose que vous devez rentrer chez vous… »

- « Oui, ça va bientôt être l'heure du bain et avec nos deux petits monstres, on n'est jamais trop de deux… »

Elle le vit soupirer.

- « Ce n'est rien. Nous avons bien avancé et tout cela c'est grâce à vous. C'est vraiment un avantage de vous avoir Lily »

- « Merci, professeur… » murmura la jeune femme en pliant sa blouse qu'elle déposa sur le tabouret « Je reviendrais bientôt, dès que je pourrais me libérer »

- « Très bien Lily, je suis vraiment ravi que vous soyez mon assistante, c'est un réel plaisir d'être en votre compagnie »

- « Merci professeur et maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'aille rejoindre mon mari… »

Discrètement la jeune femme avait insisté sur les deux derniers mots. Elle vit son ancien professeur hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de sa demeure et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, Lily transplana. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver sa petite famille et le confort de sa maison, après cette après-midi où elle s'était bien occupée.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note : ** Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !!

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante et onze : Des mots**

_« Des mots des mots toujours des mots  
Il faudrait se méfier des mots »_

_Charles Aznavour_

« _Et tes parents, ils font quoi ?_ »

James se redressa un peu… Pourquoi le souvenir de Tom Jedusor s'intéressait-il à ses parents ? Il haussa doucement les épaules et reprit sa plume.

« _Ma mère ne travaille pas et mon père est dans les affaires_ » répondit-il alors, préférant donner les vrais métiers de ses parents plutôt que de s'embrouiller dans de nouveaux mensonges.

« _Ils sont sorciers alors ? »_

James soupira. Il comprenait enfin où menait toutes les questions du journal : s'assurer que son interlocuteur est un sang-pur…

_« Oui, tous les deux… »_ James se retint de grande justesse le « et toi ? » qui brûlait le bout de sa plume, mais connaissant l'aversion de Jedusor pour les moldus et les sorciers né de parents non sorciers, et sachant qu'il était un sang-mêlé lui-même, il ne voulut pas l'agacer.

« _On est tous sorciers dans la famille_ » ajouta-t-il alors

« _C'est très bien tout cela… »_

James se sentit frémir, pourquoi vaudrait-il mieux que Lily uniquement parce que ses parents étaient des sorciers ? Il entreprit de changer le sujet de la conversation.

«_ Il_ _y avait déjà le championnat inter-maison de Quidditch à ton époque ?_ » demanda-t-il après un petit temps de réflexion.

_« Oui, bien sur… Tu y participes ? »_

« _Je suis attrapeur ! Et toi, tu jouais au Quidditch ? »_

_« Non, mais j'allais à tous les matches ! »_

James se mit à sourire doucement. Le souvenir de Jedusor pouvait presque passer pour un gentil garçon.

_« Quelle était la meilleure équipe à ton époque ? » _demanda-t-il alors

_« Serpentard »_

Ben voyons ! James se mit à grimacer.

« _L'an dernier ce sont les Gryffondor qui ont gagné la coupe, ils sont une super équipe depuis que c'est James Potter qui les a entraîné… » _répondit alors le jeune homme.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à se jeter des fleurs de temps en temps, non ?

« _Tu connais les Potter ?_ »

James tiqua. Venait-il de faire une bêtise ?

« _Juste un peu_ » répondit-il prudemment « _Ma famille connaît un peu la sienne, je le vois de temps en temps…_ »

« _Intéressant… »_

James frissonna, en effet, il venait sans doute de faire une bêtise en se nommant lui-même. Mais après tout, cela lui permettrait de faire avancer les choses. Car depuis qu'il avait récupéré ce carnet, le souvenir de Tom Jedusor ne lui avait rien appris…

« _Pourquoi ?_ » demanda-t-il alors au carnet.

« _Pour rien… »_

A peine eut-il lu ces mots que James se sentit tout engourdi, comme endormi. Il sentit sa tête partir en avant sans réussir à la retenir, il se sentait comme sur le point de s'endormir.

- « James ? »

James se redressa d'un seul coup et se trouvait face à Sirius, debout. Il se retourna précipitamment. Quand s'était-il levé et quand avait-il traversé son bureau pour se rendre à la porte.

- « Tu me fonçais dessus ! Tu ne me voyais pas ? Mais où était ta tête ? » plaisanta Sirius

- « Je ne sais pas… » souffla James, un peu abasourdi.

- « James ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta alors Sirius en entrant dans le bureau et en refermant soigneusement la porte.

- « Je… » James s'arrêta un moment et fixa son bureau d'un air grave.

Le carnet y était toujours posé, grand ouvert à une page redevenue vierge. Il s'en approcha et le referma d'un geste brusque. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui le regardait d'un air anxieux.

- « James, tu es sur que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé. J'étais assis à mon bureau en train d'écrire dans le journal et l'instant d'après je me retrouve en face de toi à la porte de mon bureau, et je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fais entre temps ! »

Sirius le regarda d'un air grave.

- « Tu as ouvert la porte au moment où j'allais frapper. Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu t'occupes de ce journal, je voulais voir su tu allais bien et visiblement j'ai bien fait de venir, j'ai interrompu quelque chose de bizarre. »

James se mit à frissonner.

- « J'ai vraiment un grand vide… »

Il se redressa alors et se tourna vers son ami.

- « Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui en parler tout de suite. Je veux qu'il me fasse de la légilimentie. Je ne rentrerais pas à la maison sans savoir ce que ce taré m'a fait ! » déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Ce que craignais le professeur Dumbledore venait sans doute d'arriver… Il avait été possédé par le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tout cela parce qu'il avait mentionné qu'il connaissait un peu les Potter. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Si Jedusor parvenait à reprendre le contrôle de son corps quand il était chez lui, il faisait courir trop de risques à sa famille.

- « Tu pourras prévenir Lily que je rentrerais un peu plus tard ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix grave

- « Bien sur… » souffla Sirius « Tu veux que je lui dise quoi exactement ? Que tu bossais avec le journal et… »

- « Non. Ne lui dis pas pour le journal. Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Je le lui dirais après »

- « D'accord, je lui dirais juste que tu as un empêchement »

- « Merci Sirius »

- « C'est normal. Mais maintenant je veux que tu partes tout de suite voir le professeur Dumbledore ! »

- « Oui »

James récupéra le carnet sur son bureau, le glissa doucement dans sa poche et se tourna vers son ami qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

- « Ne t'affole pas Patmol ! Ca va aller ! »

- « Mouais » grogna Sirius alors que James quittait son bureau et les locaux de la Jasire.

Il transplana directement jusqu'au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix en espérant fortement y retrouver le professeur Dumbledore. Il entra à l'intérieur et c'est avec le plus grand déplaisir qu'il se retrouva face à Severus Rogue.

- « Tiens mais que vois-je ? Potter tout seul ! Sans ses deux compères ni sa femme ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! » railla Rogue alors que James ôtait son manteau.

- « Moi au moins j'ai des compères et une femme, Servilius ! » rétorqua James en le fixant d'un air agacé « Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est là ? »

- « Il est à l'étage » répondit le Serpentard d'un air mauvais.

James se mit à sourire. Il était tellement facile de le mettre en colère… Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il se tourna et prit la direction de l'étage. Il se retrouva alors dans un couloir sombre en pierre. Au fond, ce trouvait une porte au dessous de laquelle s'échappait un rai de lumière. Il s'en approcha et frappa trois coups sec sur le bois massif de la porte.

- « Oui ? »

- « C'est James Potter, professeur est-ce que je peux vous voir un moment ? »

- « Ben sur, entre… »

Le jeune homme ne fit pas plus prier et pénétra dans la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore était debout, face à une fenêtre et fixait l'extérieur. Il se retourna à son arrivée

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il simplement

James sortit alors le carnet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- « Je travaillais avec lui…et j'ai eu un moment d'absence. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé pendant quelques minutes… Je venais de lui parler de moi, enfin des Potter, et il a trouvé cela intéressant… »

Le jeune homme préféra se taire ensuite. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela, il était un peu perdu…

- « Je vois… » souffla le professeur en s'approchant de lui et en lui prenant le carnet des mains. « Tu crois qu'il ai pu te faire quelque chose ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua James « Je voudrais que vous vérifiez qu'il ne m'a pas mit sous son emprise… Je ne veux pas… »

Il ne voulait surtout pas ne plus être maître de lui-même et risqué de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait.

- « Tu veux que j'entre dans ton esprit ? » demanda le professeur

- « S'il vous plait ! Je veux être sur de ne pas être un danger pour Lily et les enfants »

- « Très bien » murmura alors le professeur « C'est une sage décision. Assieds toi »

Il fit alors apparaître une chaise sur laquelle James prit place. Il fixa alors le professeur Dumbledore, plongeant dans son regard bleu et pétillant, mais qui pour l'instant était grave et montrait le signe d'une grande concentration.

En un instant, James se sentit plongé quelque part, ailleurs. Il vit plusieurs de ses souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit comme un petit choc et eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un long rêve.

- « Je n'ai rien vu qui soit matière à s'inquiéter » déclara alors le professeur Dumbledore

James poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- « Mais je ne veux plus que tu étudie ce journal » continua-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Non ! Professeur non ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

- « Il a essayé de te posséder… et uniquement parce que tu avais mentionné Potter ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser continuer ! »

- « Mais je suis si proche du résultat ! On discute bien ! Il ne va pas tarder à me parler plus ! » insita James qui s'était même levé pour tenté de le convaincre.

- « Non James »

- « S'il vous plait ! Pensez un peu à tous les indices concernant les Horcruxes que je vais pouvoir ramené ! Si vous demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire tout sera perdu ! Il faudra tout recommencer à zéro, il n'aura pas confiance ! Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je continue ! » s'exclama James avec conviction.

Le professeur le regarda d'un air grave, sans cesser de tenir fermement dans sa main le petit carnet.

- « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison ! Il faut continuer pour pouvoir trouver les Horcruxes »

Il vit le professeur soupirer fortement.

- « J'accepte que tu continues mais je pose des conditions… »

- « Très bien » assura James, soulagé de voir que tout ce qu'il avait fait ne serait pas réduit à néant.

- « Lily doit savoir ce qui c'est passé » commença Dumbledore

- « Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui cacher » rétorqua James calmement

- « Je sais… mais je voulais en être sur. Ensuite, je veux qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec toi, dans la même pièce quand tu travailles sur le journal »

- « C'est faisable, il y a toujours Sirius ou Remus quand je le fais »

- « Et enfin, je veux que tu viennes me voir après chaque consultation de ce carnet afin que je vérifie que tout soit normal »

- « D'accord » répondit James d'un air grave

- « Tu t'y tiendras James ? »

- « Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi » assura le jeune homme.

Le professeur le fixa alors d'un air grave et lui tendit le carnet en soupirant.

- « Sois prudent » lança-t-il doucement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Mais après tout, que risquait-il s'il restait à l'intérieur des murs du château ? En faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucun étudiant ne le vois, il pourrait facilement se promener un peu et revenir dans ses appartements privés sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Barty Croupton jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son appartement. Elle donnait sur l'extérieur, sur le parc de Poudlard. Cela le décida définitivement. Il avait besoin de sortir de là, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il avait besoin d'autre mur, d'autres tableaux, de respirer un autre air que celui confiné de son logement.

Sans plus attendre, il se rendit jusqu'à la porte, et fit pivoter le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée. Ignorant les remarques du personnage du tableau qui lui rappelait qu'il lui était interdit de quitter l'endroit, il s'avança dans le couloir sombre et sinueux. L'endroit était assez lugubre, mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Il avait de nouveau le sentiment d'être libre. Et même si cela ne durerait que quelques infimes moments, il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Il marcha quelques instant, n'écoutant rien d'autre que le bruit de ses pas résonnant en écho sur les murs dallés du couloir. Il en atteignit bientôt le bout et s'arrêta. Il tendit l'oreille pour être bien sur que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Lorsqu'il en fut assuré, il prit alors le couloir perpendiculaire à celui qu'il venait de traverser et marcha sans but. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le mur qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Mais il se souvenait de temps en temps de certains détails. L'emplacement d'un tableau ou la disposition de certaines statues. Il soupira. Dire qu'il s'ennuyait tellement ici quand il était étudiant, alors qu'aujourd'hui une simple promenade dans ces couloirs était un soulagement pour lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre. Instinctivement, il se cacha dans un renfoncement sombre du mur et s'y blottit. Il agissait plus par crainte que par réelle peur d'être surpris. Son attaque l'avais rendu bien plus peureux qu'avant. Il craignait, au moindre bruit suspect, qu'un mangemort ait réussit à pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école pour le tuer. Et les discours rassurant du professeur Dumbledore n'y changeraient rien…

- « Il a continué… C'est de plus en plus souvent maintenant et de plus en plus ouvertement » murmura une voix que Barty Croupton identifia comme celle de l'auror Maugrey.

Il se détendit alors un peu. Si un auror était dans les parages, aucun mangemort ne s'en prendrait à lui…

- « C'est-à-dire ? » répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Barty tendit un peu plus l'oreille. La voix du professeur n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

- « Il l'a inscrit en lettre de sang sur la façade de sa maison, il envoie des missives au Ministère… Plusieurs de ses collègues ont déjà demandé à être transféré dans un autre service pour ne courir aucun risque »

- « Mais il ne fait là rien de plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà » lança le professeur d'une voix calme et posée.

Pourtant Barty sentit ses entrailles se glacer à l'intérieur de son corps. Il savait que l'on parlait de lui et des tentatives de déstabilisation de celui qui avait été son fils. Ainsi, il continuait à lui envoyer des menace et il s'en prenait même à ses collègues. Mais quel genre de monstre avait-il mis au monde ?

- « Maintenant, tout cela prend une autre dimension professeur » souffla alors Maugrey d'une voix rauque… et inquiète.

Tout cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Barty qui se sentit raidir à son tour et qui tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour continuer à être caché pour pouvoir entendre la suite, même si au fond de lui-même, il redoutait déjà ce qu'il risquait d'entendre.

- « Il sait où il se trouve ! » souffla Maugrey d'une voix grave

Le cœur de Barty cessa de battre un court instant avant de reprendre une course folle. Comment cela était-ce possible ?

- « Pardon ? » s'étonna le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Le dernier message disait : ''Je t'aurais Père, te cacher à Poudlard ne changera rien''… et au dos il a noté ''Tu n'es en sécurité nulle part'' »

Il y eut un court moment de silence au court duquel Barty se sentit totalement dépossédé de tout sens logique. Son sens de la réflexion refusait de fonctionner, il avait du mal à former des pensées cohérentes. Seule la phrase « _Tu n'es en sécurité nulle part_ » repassait en boucle dans sa tête, lui faisant bien plus peur que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Barty se sentit alors incapable de rester à cet endroit un seul instant de plus. Aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, il regagna le couloir lugubre et sombre au fond duquel, le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de son appartement privé l'attendait toujours d'un air de reproche. Il pénétra dans la pièce, le souffle court et l'esprit ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

Il ne pouvait en aucun cas resté ici. Si son fils savait qu'il était là, il n'était plus en sécurité. Bart ferait tout pour le retrouver et le tuer. Il l'avait trop fait souffrir pour que son fils lui pardonne. Et Barty tenait plus que tout à rester en vie. Sans compter que Poudlard accueillait un millier d'âmes innocentes. Les étudiants de l'école n'avait rien avoir dans la sordide histoire qui le liait à ce mangemort sanguinaire. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et prendre le risque de voir de nouveau des gens tués… Par sa faute. Sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Il entreprit alors de préparer une malle de ses affaires les plus indispensables et de partir le plus rapidement possible et le plus discrètement surtout du Collège de Sorcellerie. Il entassait sans douceur quelques vêtements dans la malle, lança en vrac ses livres par-dessus et quelques dossiers. Il se redressa alors pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié et son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet au dessus de laquelle trônait le cadre contenant la photo de Blandine. Il soupira violemment et s'en approcha à petit pas.

- « Pourquoi t'ai-je cédé ? » murmura-t-il en le prenant dans sa main.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa délicatement la joue de son épouse et attrapa l'oreiller qui était posé sur le lit. Il en retira la taie d'un geste vif et en emballa le cadre pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il revint alors près de sa malle béante, où s'entremêlaient ses effets jetés à la hâte et y déposa très précautionneusement son fardeau. Il referma alors la malle et la scella d'un sort. Puis, il alla récupérer sa cape dont il se vêtit à la hâte. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre fermée de la pièce. Il faisait nuit, mais la lune presque pleine offrait une assez bonne luminosité. Il lui faudrait faire vite…

Il tira alors de son bureau un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit une rapide lettre à Albus pour le remercier de son hospitalité et l'informait qu'il partait. Il y indiqua qu'il savait que Bart avait retrouvé sa trace et qu'il ne voulait faire courir aucun risque aux élèves de Poudlard. Il lui demandait également de ne pas chercher à le retrouver… Mais il savait que sa demande ne serait pas entendue. Dès que sa disparition serait constatée, Albus Dumbledore tenterait sans doute de le retrouver pour le faire revenir… Mais Barty n'en avait pas envie. Il avait causé assez de tort comme cela.

De sa baguette, il réduisit son bagage et le prit dans ses bras. Il quitta alors l'appartement que lui avait fourni le professeur Dumbledore sans un regard. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui en cet instant était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce château au sein duquel il n'était plus en sécurité.

Il ignora une nouvelle fois le tableau indigné qui le menaçait de tout aller raconter au professeur Dumbledore et traversa le couloir. Il accéléra cependant la cadence de ses pas. Il craignait qu'Albus ne l'empêche de partir. Mais Barty ne voulait plus rester. Son fils savait où le trouvait et il était convaincu que le directeur du château sous estimait grandement les capacités de son fils. Il avait juré de se venger et de le tuer, et il ferait tout pour s'y tenir. Barty se trouva rapidement dans une des allées principales du bâtiment. Il retrouva sans peine le chemin qui menait au Hall. Il prit soin de bien éviter la marche piégée des escaliers tournant. En passant devant la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle, il croisa la chatte sournoise du concierge et cela le fit frissonner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'animal ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle allait tout aller raconter à son maître dès qu'il allait partir.

Il se mit alors à courir. Il passa sans problème les lourdes portes d'entrée qui n'étaient pas fermées à clé et traversa le parc aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il aperçut de la lumière dans la maison du Garde Chasse et de la fumée sortir de le cheminée de sa maison biscornue. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que Hagrid ne soit pas à la fenêtre et qu'il ne le voit pas sortir tel un voleur du château. Il arriva rapidement près des lourdes grilles qui protégeaient l'entrée de l'établissement. Il se retourna alors et observa l'endroit qui l'avait accueillit ces derniers mois.

Le château donnait une impression de puissance et de grandeur. Barty soupira et posa sa main sur la grille. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste vif et sortit.

Une fois à l'extérieur, un immense frisson le gagna. Il était seul désormais, seul et vulnérable. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas rentrée chez lui, sa maison étant le premier endroit où son fils viendrait le chercher. Il soupira. Où pourrait-il aller maintenant ? Pas dans un des pubs de Pré-au-Lard. Albus y connaissait tous les gérants et sa fuite ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçue. Serrant un peu plus sa malle rétrécie contre lui il pensa très fort à cette taverne aux abords du Chemin de Traverse. Il s'y était rendu une ou deux fois, lorsque les affaires du Ministère l'empêchait de rentrer chez lui, à l'époque où il travallait encore au Département de la Justice Magique… avant la disgrâce, avant que la peur et la crainte ne règne sur sa misérable vie. Il transplana alors et se retrouva devant « _La halte de l'Odyssée »_. L'établissement était un peu glauque, mais réputé pour sa discrétion… Certain membre du Ministère y allant souvent en galante compagnie, avec l'assurance que personne de leur entourage ne serait au courant. En soupirant il poussa la porte d'entrée. Le sorcier d'accueil le vit arriver avec un grand sourire.

- « Bonsoir monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un air aimable

- « Une chambre » souffla Barty

- « Bien sur… Pour combien de temps ? »

- « Une nuit… » murmura Barty en serrant encore un peu plus sa malle contre lui.

Dès demain il lui faudrait trouvé un nouveau asile où il pourrait se cacher et être enfin en sécurité.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Remus ?! Je suis contente de te voir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire alors qu'Océane déposait un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

- « J'ai besoin de conseils féminins avisés » répondit-il

- « Ca tombe bien, Lily est là aussi ! » déclara la jeune femme en lui faisant signe de rejoindre son salon alors qu'elle refermait doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme traversa alors le couloir et se trouva bientôt en compagnie de Lily et des trois enfants. Assise sur le canapé, une main sur son ventre, la jeune femme regardait en souriant Harry en train d'exhiber ses jouets devant Lalyh et Syrielle qui le regardait d'un air à la fois admiratif et curieux. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et hocha la tête.

- « Coucou Remus ! » souffla-t-elle

- « Coucou Lily ! Tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée mais ça va… »

- « Tu n'es pas un peu fatiguée Lily, tu es exténuée ! » lança alors Océane qui était retournée s'asseoir près de son amie « Et tu sais très bien que dans ton état, tu devrais plus te reposer… »

- « Tu parles comme James… » s'amusa la jeune femme en souriant

- « Et elle a raison » approuva Remus en prenant place en face des jeunes femmes. Lily se mit à rire doucement.

- « Ce n'est pas mon premier bébé, je sais ce que je fais. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi » lança-t-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre.

Mais Remus la regardait d'un air grave, elle avait vraiment l'air fatiguée. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux émeraude et elle paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air plus lasse aussi. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui et lui lança un regard rassurant. Il se mit à lui sourire et la jeune femme cligna des yeux un moment.

- « Alors Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? C'est quoi cette histoire de conseils féminins avisés ! » lança Océane avec curiosité.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Il fallait compter sur la jeune femme pour lui rappeler l'objet de sa visite, elle était tellement curieuse…

- « Voilà, j'ai besoin de vous concernant Kat… » lança-t-il doucement pour les faire languir.

Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu tout de même !

- « Allez ! Racontes ! » lança alors Océane en battant son pied sur le sol en signe d'impatience

- « Et bien voilà, il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que Kat et moi nous sommes ensemble »

- « Par Merlin ! Déjà ?! » lança Lily qui s'était redressée pour mieux l'écouter

- « Et oui, déjà… » souffla Remus

- « Mais c'est très bien tout ça ! » murmura Océane après avoir échangé un discret regard avec Lily « Si tu savais comme je suis contente pour toi ! »

- « C'est vrai ! Kat et toi, vous formez un si joli couple ! » renchérit Lily en souriant

- « Merci… » souffla Remus qui était très fier d'entendre cela.

Lui aussi trouvait que Kat et lui formait un beau couple et il espérait de tout cœur que tout redeviendrais rapidement comme avant entre sa petite amie et lui.

- « Et c'est quoi ce que tu veux nous demander ? »

Océane était revenue à la charge si rapidement que Remus ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- « Voilà, je voulais lui organiser une soirée un peu spéciale pour ce soir, et j'ai besoin de votre avis pour m'aider… Je voudrais vraiment qu'elle apprécie… »

- « C'est mignon ! » souffla Océane en souriant tandis que Lily souriait largement.

- « Ne vous moquez pas ! »

- « On ne se moque pas ! On trouve vraiment ça très mignon ! » renchérit Lily en s'approchant encore un peu plus de lui afin de mieux l'écouter.

Remus les regarda d'un air amusé et continua.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous auriez aimé avoir vous, le jour de votre premier anniversaire avec vos chéris ? » demanda-t-il

- « Ce que j'ai eu ! » répondit Lily d'un air rêveur « Il m'a emmené en voyage pour le week end… »

- « Et tu ne veux toujours pas dire où ? » demanda Océane d'un air curieux

- « Non, ça c'est notre petit secret ! » répondit Lily en souriant

- « Il est trop tard pour que j'organise un voyage maintenant ! » lança Remus « Toi Océane ? »

- « Pour nos un an… On a rien fait de très spécial Sirius et moi… On a passé toute la soirée chez lui, enfin dans sa chambre ! Tu connais Sirius ! » répondit-elle d'un air amusé

- « Oui, je connais Sirius… » répondit en riant presque.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne l'étonnait pas de son ami.

- « Mais j'aurais adoré qu'il m'emmène au restaurant… » soupira Océane

- « Et puis après faire une ballade romantique sous les étoiles ! » continua Lily

- « Oh oui ! » souffla Océane d'un air ravi

Remus se mit à sourire, ses deux amies lui faisaient penser à deux jeunes adolescentes !

- « Tu vas faire ça ? » demanda Océane

- « Oui, pourquoi pas… Ca a l'air de tellement vous emballer ! » lança-t-il en riant à moitié

- « Tu vas voir, si tu fais ça, elle va adorer ! » lança Océane en souriant

- « C'est tellement romantique… » renchérit Lily d'une voix douce

- « Ouais… Du romantisme j'en ai bien besoin… Parce que ces dernier temps, c'est pas ce qui a le plus caractérisé notre relation… » murmura le jeune homme

- « Oh Remus ! » soufflèrent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes en lui lançant des regards désolés.

- « On sait que ça n'a pas été facile… » souffla Lily

- « Ce n'est toujours pas facile ! Il faut qu'on reconstruise tout depuis le départ ! Ca prend du temps. Mais je ne veux surtout pas la brusquer, je ne veux surtout plus lui faire peur ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent alors.

- « Et comment avance cette reconstruction ? » demanda Océane après un petit moment de silence

Remus haussa les épaules.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… On se voit assez souvent, mais on ne va pas plus loin que de simples et de chastes baisers… Le problème c'est qu'à l'approche de la Pleine Lune, j'ai comme qui dirait… besoin d'un peu plus… »

Remus se mit alors à rougir en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

- « Ne sois pas mal à l'aise Remus… C'est normal ! » souffla alors doucement Lily en posant sa main sur son bras

- « Et si ça peux te faire du bien, dis-toi que moi je vis avec un garçon qui semble être en permanence un loup-garou à l'approche de la Pleine Lune » ajouta Océane en haussant les épaules d'un air à la fois fataliste et amusé.

Remus redressa alors la tête en souriant alors que Lily regardait son amie d'un air malicieux.

- « Tu n'as jamais eu l'air de t'en plaindre ! » lança-t-elle en riant doucement

- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » rétorqua Océane « Et il me semble que tu es mal placée pour faire ce genre de remarque madame Potter ! Avec trois enfants en quatre ans, ne me fait pas croire que vous faites chambre à part ! »

Lily éclata alors de rire et Océane l'imita bientôt.

- « Euh… les filles ? Ca vous ennuie si on continue à parler du reste de ma soirée ? » demanda Remus d'un air amusé.

- « Non, non ! Pas du tout ! » répondirent alors les jeunes femmes en reprenant tout leur sérieux.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Tu lui as déjà prévu une soirée magnifique avec tout ça ! » lança Océane

- « Tu es sur que ce sera bien ? Je ne fais rien d'autre ? »

- « Non, c'est parfait comme ça ! Plus ce ne serait pas naturel… ce ne serait pas toi… » continua Lily en souriant

- « Vous êtes sure ? »

- « Oui ! » répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en cœur

- « Vous auriez aimé ça vous ? »

- « Mais bon sang Remus ! Puisqu'on te le dit ! » lança Océane en souriant « Je ne rêve que d'une soirée comme ça avec Sirius… »

- « On pourra le lui dire ! » assura Lily en souriant « Quoiqu'il en soit Remus, ce qu'il faut pour ne pas la brusquer, c'est de la douceur… Cette soirée sera parfaite, tu verras »

- « J'espère ! » répondit le jeune homme en se levant

- « Tu pars déjà ? » demanda Océane

- « Oui, je lui ais dit de me retrouver chez moi à 19h30… » répondit Remus « Et je voudrais me faire beau avant ! »

- « Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de mal ! » lui lança Océane en souriant

- « Par Merlin ! Mais c'est ma soirée ce soir ! » répondit-il d'un air amusé « Heureusement pour moi que Sirius n'est pas là ! »

- « Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais plus beau que mon homme ! » lança Océane en se redressant un peu

Remus se mit alors à rire. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et les embrassa sur chacune de leurs joues. Il alla embrasser les enfants et quitta la maison pour se rendre chez lui.

Il pénétra rapidement dans son studio et se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de se préparer. A 19h15 tapante, il était fin prêt. Il alla s'installer sur le bord de son lit et attendit. Jamais le temps ne lui sembla si long. Il attendait Kathleen avec impatience. Lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte, il se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Magnifique comme d'habitude. Les joues légèrement rougies à cause des marches qu'elle avaient dû monter pour arriver jusque là. Elle portait une sublime robe prune qui lui allait à ravir. Remus sentit son cœur chavirer. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement maquillées.

- « On y va tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il doucement en attrapant son manteau.

- « Où ? » répondit-elle avec curiosité.

- « Tu verras bien… » murmura le jeune homme doucement « Joyeux anniversaire Kat »

- « Joyeux anniversaire ! » répondit-elle en lui prenant le bras et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Et en cet instant, rien n'aurait pu rendre plus heureux Remus que cette splendide jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis un an déjà et qui se tenait tout doucement près de lui.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **Désolée, mais par manque de temps, je ne répondrais pas au review cette fois ci ! J'en suis vraiment désolée !! Sachez tout de même que vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et je vous en remercie de tout mon coeur !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante douze : Folle Folie**

_« Fallait bien que ça m'arrive  
qu'un jour mon coeur chavire_

_Ai-je perdu la raison (…)_

_ce désir animal  
ce besoin viscéral  
c'est comme une impulsion  
un signal(…)_

_Même si c'est dangereux  
j'veux jouer avec le feu  
à m'en brûler les doigts  
C'est comme ça »_

_Gabrielle Destroismaisons_

Kathleen se retrouva seule devant la porte du studio. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir aujourd'hui à cause de la Pleine Lune. Mais le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Une sorte de curiosité la poussait à entrer, mais la peur la bloquait encore. Comment était-il à quelques heures de sa transformation ? Tant de question qu'elle se posait mais qu'elle n'osait pas lui poser à lui. Par pudeur, par crainte… Elle ne savait pas trop. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que cela signifiait réellement que Remus soit un loup-garou… Elle se posait tellement de questions depuis qu'elle savait… Elle en était même venue à en vouloir à Dolorès de le lui avoir dit. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'être au courant. Remus ne lui mentait plus, du moins elle l'espérait de tout cœur, et leur relation pourrait peut-être prendre une tournure bien plus saine.

Rassemblant le courage qu'il lui restait, elle leva ma main, le poing fermé, et frappa quelques coups à la porte du studio de son petit ami. Elle attendit quelques secondes et Remus vint enfin lui ouvrir. En voyant son expression surprise, elle comprit aussitôt qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir elle… Elle en eut un pincement au cœur.

- « Pardonne moi d'être venue… » souffla-t-elle un peu vexée

- « Non ! Non, pardon Kat ! C'est juste que je pensais qu'il s'agissait de James et Sirius ! Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, il encore trop tôt pour qu'ils arrivent… »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire alors que le jeune homme déposait un baiser sur son front. Il la fit entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se rendit dans l'unique pièce du studio et s'installa sur une chaise. Remus quand à lui s'installa sur le rebord de son lit. Il croisa les mains et la fixa d'un air grave. Kathleen lui fit un très léger sourire.

- « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne… A cause de la Pleine Lune de ce soir… Mais je me suis dit que le soleil ne se couchait que dans plusieurs heures alors… Je ne risque rien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Non, tu ne risques rien… » répondit Remus dans un soupir « C'est juste que… Je suis toujours un peu sur les nerfs avant… Je ne voulais pas te brusquer par ma mauvaise humeur »

Kathleen pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda un long moment. Il avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose de changer chez lui. Quelques choses d'infime qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant mais qui était bien là… Remus avait l'air, plus sauvage, plus dur… Plus viril presque. La jeune femme ressentait une étrange sensation de puissance et de force chez son petit ami. Cela la fit frissonner, et elle bougea légèrement la tête pour se remettre de cette étrange sensation. La jeune femme le regardait toujours, il la fixait également. Elle le trouva infiniment beau… Bien plus beau qu'avant. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Cela lui manquait. Mais elle s'était toujours refusée à lui depuis qu'elle savait… Même le soir de leur anniversaire elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas. Il l'avait assez mal pris, elle le savait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de lui, en loup, posant ses griffes sur sa peau. Mais là, tout semblait avoir changer… Elle le trouvait irrésistible. Une étrange sensation naquit au creux de son ventre. Elle devenait sournoisement de plus en plus présente. Elle sentait des vagues de chaleur l'envahir suivit de grands moments de vide. Elle se surprit à penser que seul les mains de Remus sur elle pourraient la satisfaire. Réalisant ce qu'elle pensait, elle secoua la tête et en chassa ses pensées.

Elle se leva alors de sa chaise et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son petit ami. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et semblait la dévorer du regard. Etrangement, cela fit plaisir à Kathleen qui s'installa près de lui sur le lit. Leur yeux semblaient comme soudés, il était impossible à la jeune femme de rompre ce lien. Se fut Remus qui le premier détourna le regard. Kathleen lui en voulut pour ça…

- « Tu n'as pas peur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix gênée

- « Il fait encore jour » répondit-elle d'une voix malgré tout incertaine.

Il se mit à sourire doucement tout en fixant le mur devant lui.

- « C'est douloureux ? » demanda alors la jeune femme

Elle le vit tressaillir. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui posait des questions sur sa lycanthropie. Jusque là, elle se contentait d'ignorer le plus possible la condition de son petit ami. Mais en cet instant précis, elle voulait savoir.

- « Oui » murmura Remus sans cesser de fixer le sol « C'est un peu comme si on me déchirait de l'intérieur »

Kathleen le regarda en silence, elle posa sa main sur la joue de son petit ami qui se tourna vers elle. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Remus combla le vide qui les séparait et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Mais la jeune femme voulait plus. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et approfondi le baiser. Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il y répondait et qu'il glissait ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, presque sauvagement. Kathleen se perdait totalement dans l'énergie que dégageait le jeune homme, l'énergie de la future Pleine Lune. Elle se sentit alors basculée et son dos rencontra les couvertures et le matelas du lit de Remus. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement et se colla encore un peu plus à Remus. Elle avait tout oublié, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le moment présent. Elle se sentait totalement perdue dans un autre monde quand un vide brutal la ramena à la réalité. Remus venait de s'écarter violemment d'elle et s'était levé. Elle se releva sur un coude et le fixa d'un air à la fois déçu et surpris.

- « Kat ! » souffla Remus d'un air gêné « Il faut qu'on arrête là ! Je…. Ça fait tellement longtemps, j'en ai trop envie et la Pleine Lune approche en plus ! Si on continue sur cette voie, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter ! »

Kathleen se redressa entièrement, plus frustrée que jamais.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop loin… Je n'arriverais pas à me maîtriser ! » continua Remus de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme se leva alors et s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda faire d'un air abasourdi. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et souffla tout contre sa peau.

- « Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes… Ni que tu te maîtrises »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait osé le faire, mais une chose était sure, c'était ce dont elle avait envie. Après tout, cela n'engageait à rien… Ce n'était que pour une fois, juste pour qu'elle puisse profiter de cette puissance qui se dégageait de lui.

- « Kat… » lança Remus avant de déglutir avec peine

- « S'il te plait… » répondit la jeune femme en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle sentit alors deux bras puissant la serrer contre lui et elle se sentit retombé sur le lit, entraînant avec elle Remus qui l'embrassait avec passion. D'un geste totalement instinctif, elle lui arracha sa chemise et la lui ôta. Il se laissa faire, surpris et elle glissa ses mains le long de son dos. Lorsqu'elle enfonça ses ongles profondément dans sa chair, elle entendit un grognement sourd naître dans la gorge de Remus, et pensa que rien ne l'avait jamais rendue plus heureuse.

oOoOo

Kathleen remonta un peu le drap sur elle et finalement s'en enveloppa. A côté d'elle, Remus la regardait d'un air grave. Elle hocha la tête. Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Cette fois là avait été différente de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors. Cela avait été plus sauvage, plus féroce. Remus avait une telle énergie à évacuer ! Il l'avait pourtant prévenu, elle le savait très bien. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de passion ! Et ce qui la bouleversait le plus… C'était que cela lui avait plu ! Elle avait pris énormément de plaisir à partager cela avec lui. Et maintenant, elle se sentait honteuse. Comment avait-elle pu apprécier quelque chose qui avait été presque bestial ??

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant de honte, le drap serré contre elle.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda Remus d'une voix blanche

Heureusement pour elle, Kathleen n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, Remus se redressa.

- « Par Merlin ! Ce sont eux ! »

Kathleen se redressa en rougissant de plus belle. Elle était entièrement nue, l'état de la pièce ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui venait de s'y dérouler et les amis de Remus arrivaient. D'un bond, le jeune homme se leva et enfila son pantalon.

- « J'arrive ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Kathleen se leva d'un bond, le drap toujours serré contre elle. Elle entendit Remus sortir de l'appartement et refermer la porte. Elle lâcha alors le drap et se précipita pour récupérer ses vêtements. Elle s'habilla vite et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, mais c'était peine perdue. En soupirant, portant encore le poids de la culpabilité sur elle, elle se rendit dans l'entrée. Elle actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Appuyé sur le mur, torse nu et un léger sourire aux lèvres, Remus discutaient avec ses amis. Tous les trois se tournèrent alors vers elle.

- « Bonsoir Kat ! » lancèrent en cœur James et Sirius avec un léger sourire qui glaça la jeune femme de honte.

Eux savaient qu'elle venait de coucher avec un loup-garou.

- « Je vous rejoint ! » déclara alors Remus en leur faisant signe d'entrer dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prié et entrèrent sans dire un mot. Remus referma alors la porte et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Kat… Ca va pas ? Tu… »

- « Tes amis t'attendent Remus ! » le coupa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui, elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se sentait étrange, comme honteuse…

- « Oui » souffla le jeune homme d'un air triste.

Il avait sans doute compris…

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Kathleen eu du mal à déglutir. Elle lui tourna le dos sans rien dire et prit les escaliers pour quitter l'immeuble. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle soupira et frissonna. Elle ne savait pas bien si c'était à cause du froid ou de la honte… Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, prendre une longue douche. Elle transplana jusqu'à son appartement. Elle allait entrer chez elle quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle, la faisant se retourner. Elle se trouva alors face à Dolorès.

- « Bonsoir Kat ! » lança la jeune femme en souriant

- « Bonsoir » répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir du monde ce soir. Elle avait juste envie de se coucher et de ne plus penser au plaisir insensé qu'elle avait pris avec Remus.

- « Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! » lança alors Dolorès en entrant dans l'appartement.

- « Si, je vais bien » murmura Kathleen d'une voix lasse

- « Je voulais savoir si ça te tentait une petite sortie dans un pub ! On pourrait rencontrer des garçons et s'amuser un peu… »

Kathleen soupira et d'un geste de la main, replaça ses cheveux en arrière. Elle allait répondre quand elle fut coupée par Dolorès.

- « Oh oh ! Je vois que j'arrive trop tard !! C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée en désignant son cou en souriant.

Surprise, Kathleen s'approcha de son miroir et observa avec attention la peau blanche de son cou. Elle sursauta presque en y voyant un suçon violacé… Quand est-ce que Remus lui avait ça ? Elle n'avait même pas fait attention ! Elle se sentit blêmir.

- « Je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule pour faire des rencontres ! » continua Dolorès d'un air amusé. « Alors ? Racontes, il s'appelle comment ? »

Kathleen se retourna vers son amie d'un air perdu, elle n'avait pas envie de lui avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais rompu avec Remus alors qu'elle en était convaincue… Elle ne voulait pas que Dolorès sache.

- « Alors ? » insista la jeune femme avec curiosité.

Kat soupira alors violemment. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

- « Remus » souffla-t-elle d'une voix coupable.

- « QUOI ?! »

Dolorès avait reculé de quelques pas et la fixait avec les yeux exorbités.

- « Ce salaud t'a agressé ! Je savais que ce type n'était net ! Viens, je t'emmène chez les Aurors ! » déclara-t-elle en lui prenant la main

- « NON ! Doly non ! Je… J'étais d'accord… » souffla Kathleen d'un air penaud

La jeune femme vit son amie blêmir et la repousser violemment.

- « Je n'ai jamais rompu avec lui… Cette après midi j'étais avec lui… » continua Kathleen de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- « Mais tu es folle ! » hurla Dolorès d'une voix aigue « La Pleine Lune est ce soir ? S'il t'avait mordu… »

Kathleen soupira violemment et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

- « Tu l'as laissé te toucher ?! » s'indigna alors Dolorès.

Kathleen releva la tête et fit un léger oui de la tête.

- « Tu as couché avec une bête ?! » hurla la jeune femme avec dégoût « Kat … Il n'est pas humain ! C'est un monstre et toi tu… »

- « Je sais ! » la coupa violemment Kathleen qui se sentait devenir honteuse.

Elle sentit une nausée la gagner. Dolorès avait raison. Remus n'était pas humain, et elle avait pris du plaisir à être dans ses bras. Elle s'était donnée sans conditions, sans retenue. Elle s'était laissée aller avec un être à moitié bestial, à quelques heures de sa transformation.

- « Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu as fait ! » asséna Dolorès toujours avec dégoût et une pointe de mépris.

- « Oui » souffla Kathleen en sanglotant presque.

Elle sentait les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait sale. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Elle avait honte, vraiment honte d'elle-même. Elle craqua alors et pleura dans ses mains. Elle pleurait pour tenter d'évacuer se trop plein d'émotion qu'elle contenait. Elle sentit la main hésitante de Dolorès se poser sur son épaule.

- « Tu as fait une erreur, mais tu ne la referas plus n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec insistance.

- « Non… Je ne le ferais plus » répondit Kathleen, bien décidée à ne plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité, de honte, de plaisir et de satisfaction mêlés.

Tout cela était tellement écoeurant… Elle se dégoûtait, elle se sentait trop mal.

- « C'est bien ! C'est très bien ! » murmura Dolorès en la prenant par les épaules. « Il faut que tu sois forte ! Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu continues à le fréquenter. Il te fait du mal… »

Kathleen se remit alors à sangloter de plus belle, totalement perdue. Elle était dans une impasse.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « _Un scroutt à pétard, caché près d'la mare… _Chante avec moi Harry ! »

James se pencha vers Harry qui continua alors la chanson avec lui

- « _je l'attrape par le dard_

_Et je l'amène à Poudlard_

_Les profs me disent_

_Trempez le dans l'huile_

_Trempez le dans l'eau_

_Ca fera un p'tit botruc tout chaud »_

Harry se mit alors à taper dans ses mains tandis que James finissait de nouer ses lacets. Le petit garçon tourna alors la tête vers le transat où était installée sa sœur et la regarda en hochant la tête.

- « T'a veux acore la sanson ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant.

Pour toute réponse, Syrielle battit des jambes en riant. James se pencha alors vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

- « Tu aimes quand Harry et Papa chantent, hein ma toute belle ? » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de sa fille et en y déposant un petit bisous. Syrielle se mit à rire et agrippa de ses petites mains les cheveux de son papa.

- « Doucement chérie… » lança James en la détachant avec douceur « Les cheveux de Papa sont très amusant, mais ça fait mal mon ange » continua-t-il en souriant.

Il observa alors un moment ses deux enfants, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien prêts. Il se mit à sourire. Ils étaient adorables, aucun doute là-dessus, ses enfants étaient de pures merveilles.

- « On y va ? » demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté

- « On attend Tonton Sirius ! Il doit venir avec Lalyh » répondit simplement James en souriant.

A cet instant, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

- « Tonton James ! Viens voir ! » cria Sirius depuis l'entrée

En souriant, James alla le rejoindre, Syrielle toujours dans les bras, et Harry sur les talons. Le spectacle qu'il vit alors le fit beaucoup sourire. Sirius ne tenait dans l'entrée, tenant dans chaque main les petites mains de sa fille et il l'aidait à avancer « comme une grande ». Lalyh était très concentrée, car visiblement, la manœuvre n'était pas encore très facile pour elle, mais elle était déterminée et quand elle releva la tête vers lui, James vit la fillette lui faire un très large sourire.

- « Mais c'est très bien tout ça ma grande !! » s'exclama-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Lalyh le regarda alors en souriant et insista pour que son père l'emmène jusqu'entre les bras du jeune homme qui l'enlaça de son bras libre et qui la souleva dans les airs.

- « Tu es en train de devenir une grande fille ! » annonça James à la fillette qui souriait toujours et qui tendait la main pour prendre celle de Syrielle.

- « Elle ne devrait plus tarder à marcher non ? » demanda Sirius avec fierté

- « Il faudra que tu attendes encore un peu à mon avis ! Elle a encore du mal » répondit James en souriant

- « Oui… Mais rien que ça déjà, ça me fait super plaisir ! » décréta le jeune homme en se penchant pour prendre Harry « Alors ma petite crevette ? Tu es content d'aller voir Ron ? »

- « Vi ! » s'écria le petit garçon en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son parrain.

- « On y va ? » demanda alors James en souriant

- « Ouaip ! » déclara Sirius en faisant un peu sauter Harry dans les airs, ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater le petit garçon.

Tous quittèrent alors la maison et transplanèrent aussitôt au Terrier. Une fois devant la grande maison biscornue, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « Agarde Tonton ! » s'écria alors Harry en désignant le fond du jardin « Ron ! »

Tous se tournèrent dans la tête dans la direction indiquée par le petit garçon et aperçurent en effet Ron et ses frères jouer un peu plus loin.

- « Je vais l'emmener là-bas ! » déclara Sirius en souriant « Je te rejoins »

- « Pas de problème » déclara alors James en se dirigeant vers la maison, les deux petites dans ses bras.

Il frappa et entendit qu'on l'invitait à entrer. Il poussa alors la porte comme il pu et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Assis à un bout de la table se trouvait Arthur et un homme que James reconnu aussitôt bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années. Amos Diggory n'avait absolument pas changé.

- « Bonjour James ! » lança Arthur en souriant « Bonjour les filles ! »

- « Bonjour ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant

Il vit alors Amos se lever et s'approcher de lui.

- « Ca alors ! James ! Ca fait un bail ! » déclara-t-il en souriant

- « Oui » concéda James en replaçant un peu mieux Syrielle sur sa hanche.

- « Et je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps ! Deux bébés ?! Mais je croyais que tu avais un fils plus âgé ? »

- « Oh, il n'y en a qu'une des deux qui est à moi parmi ces demoiselles ! Et Harry est encore dehors ! »

- « Mais dans ce cas, à qui est la deuxième ? » demanda Amos en souriant et en posant le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Lalyh.

- « A moi ! » déclara fièrement Sirius en entrant dans la pièce, tenant Harry d'une main et Ron de l'autre.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Amos d'un air surpris.

- « Et oui ! Tu viens me voir princesse ? » demanda alors le jeune homme alors que Lalyh tendait les bras pour qu'il la prenne.

Une fois dans les bras de son papa, la fillette vint se blottir tout contre lui, la tête contre l'épaule et les bras noué autour de sa nuque. Sirius caressa alors son petit dos en souriant fièrement ce qui amusa beaucoup James qui s'installa sur une chaise. Peu de gens savaient que Sirius avait un enfant, et à chaque fois, la nouvelle causait un grand choc.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça si je ne l'avais pas vu ! » déclara alors Amos en retournant s'asseoir. « Sirius Black a une fille ! C'est assez surprenant ! »

- « Je ne l'aurais pas cru moi-même si on me l'avait dit il y a quelques années… » concéda Sirius en s'installant à son tour.

- « Alors comme ça, cette petite est à toi… » murmura Amos qui visiblement ne se remettait pas

- « Oui… Et je suppose que le petit blondinet qui joue dehors est à toi ? » demanda Sirius en posant Lalyh sur le sol, la fillette commençant à gigoter.

- « Oui, Cedric est mon fils » annonça Amos en se redressant. « Il doit être un peu plus âgé que ton fils James »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête en tapotant la tête de Harry qui s'était accroché à sa jambe.

- « Si tu allais jouer bonhomme ? » proposa le jeune homme alors que Ron tirait sur la manche du petit garçon

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers son petit camarade avant de partir en courant vers de nouveaux jeux. James baissa les yeux vers Syrielle. Elle restait sagement assise sur ses genoux, sans exprimer la moindre envie d'en sortir. Il se mit à sourire tendrement. Sa fille était nettement moins intrépide que son frère et que Lalyh. Elle était toujours très calme et aimait beaucoup être câliner, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas James qui aimait la savoir près lui… son petit trésor de fille.

- « Amos et moi discutions de ce que nous pensons des prochaines directives du Ministère » lança alors Arthur d'une air grave.

- « Que prévoit-il ? » demanda Sirius

- « Ils font leur possible pour limiter les dégâts causés par les attaques de mangemorts, ils craignent vraiment que la situation ne fasse que se détériorer… » lança Arthur

- « Tant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne sera pas arrêté, j'ai bien peur que la situation n'empire de plus en plus et ça, quoique l'on fasse ! Par Merlin, cet homme n'est pas immortel ! On devrait pouvoir le vaincre ! » s'exclama alors Amos en frappant la table du plat de sa main.

James échangea alors un regard grave avec Sirius avant de se tourner pour pouvoir fixer Harry qui jouait sagement. Oui, il y avait quelqu'un capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cette personne était peut-être Harry… Il soupira et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sirius qui haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu. Puis tous les deux se retournèrent vers leurs interlocuteurs.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que le Ministère veut faire au juste ? » demanda James en caressant les cheveux soyeux de Syrielle.

- « Toutes sortes de choses… Je crois que l'instauration d'un couvre feu est soumis au vote du Magenmagot » expliqua Amos

- « Un couvre feu ?! » s'étonna Sirius « Et puis quoi d'autre encore ? On est encore dans un pays libre non ? »

- « Ils veulent éviter que des personnes rodent la nuit… » souffla Arthur d'une voix peu convaincue

- « Comme si cela allait dissuader les mangemorts de commettre des crimes ! » lança James

Tous hochèrent la tête autour de la table.

- « Il n'y pas que cela… Ils parlaient aussi d'interdire les regroupements de plus de cinq personnes dans les rues et de contrôles d'identités plus fréquents ! » continua Arthur

- « C'est insensé ! » s'indigna Sirius en se redressant un peu

- « Ils veulent nous enfermer chez nous ?! » protesta également James

- « On dirait bien… » soupira Amos

- « Le Ministre a perdu la tête ! » lança Arthur en haussant les épaules.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et six petits garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. Parmi eux, James reconnu immédiatement le fils de Amos, qui était le seul à ne pas être roux. Le petit garçon lui adressa un demi sourire avant de suivre ses petits camarades dans la pièce voisine. Au passage, il bouscula sans faire exprès Harry qui poussa un cri indigné. Les deux enfants se firent alors face. Le blondinet fixait Harry d'un air étrange, comme s'il s'amusait qu'un enfant si petit ose lui tenir tête. Harry quand à lui le fixait d'un air sévère, fronçant les sourcils et assombrissant ses yeux verts.

- « Cedric ! »

- « Harry ! »

James et Amos avaient ramené leur enfant à l'ordre en même temps, avant que tout cela dégénère. Mais au fond de lui-même, James ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était Cedric qui avait commencé. Certes, il ne l'avait pas bousculé exprès mais, il aurait pu s'excuser et ne pas le regarder ainsi. Harry tourna alors la tête vers son Papa.

- « Il ne l'a pas fait exprès bonhomme ! Retourne jouer gentiment » murmura James avant de lui sourire d'un air confiant.

Harry se tourna alors vers Cedric auquel il lança un regard noir avant de retourner jouer avec Ron.

- « Il a du caractère… » s'amusa Amos visiblement amusé par la situation.

- « Mouais… » grogna James qui n'appréciait pas plus que ça, l'air ironique de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il fixait son fils.

- « Il tient ça de son père et de son parrain ! » lança alors Sirius d'un ton un peu sec.

Amos ne préféra ne plus rien dire au sujet de Harry et le reste de la visite se passa sans autre incident.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il allait mourir, c'était décidé. Bart Croupton ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée. Son rire, froid et morbide résonna un long moment dans sa chambre de fortune avant de s'éteindre doucement. Tout avait marché comme il l'avait prévu ! Son géniteur était quelqu'un de tellement prévisible. Les gens qui ont de l'honneur son tellement plus facile à berner que les autres. Il se redressa alors et se leva du matelas miteux sur lequel il était allongé jusqu'alors. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la vieille montre à gousset qui traînait à même le sol. Le moment était venu. Il attrapa alors sa cape d'un geste vif. Il ne prit pas sa cagoule de mangemort. Ce qu'il allait faire était d'ordre strictement privé. Il ne voulait pas y mêler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il poussa sans douceur la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il s'engagea alors dans le couloir sombre et sinueux jusqu'à la trappe qui le mènerait dans la cuisine des York. Par chance ils étaient sortis ce soir là. Il n'aurait donc pas à déjouer leur surveillance pour quitter la demeure. Les astres semblaient être de son côté se soir… Il sortit rapidement de la maison et un fois à l'extérieur, enfila le capuchon de sa cape noire, prenant bien soin de l'enfoncer bien devant ses yeux de manière à ce que personne ne le reconnaisse dans la pénombre.

Il respira à plein poumon l'air frais de la nuit avant de transplaner jusqu'à sa destination. Il se retrouva bientôt devant un sordide immeuble à l'écart de Sleepy Street. Une des rues les plus mal famées du Londres sorciers. S'il avait cru un seul instant qu'il pourrait se cacher de lui dans cet endroit misérable, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il l'avait fait suivre depuis son départ de Poudlard. Il avait payé un gamin de seize ans tout au plus… Trop heureux de se faire de l'argent facilement. Il lui avait demandé de se cacher aux abords de Poudlard et de le prévenir si quiconque venait à s'en échapper. Il n'avait pas eu longtemps à faire le guet. Trois nuits… Il avait fallu trois nuits avant que la nouvelle menace ne parvienne aux oreilles de son géniteur. L'adolescent l'avait vu s'enfuir et l'avait prévenu aussitôt. Bart était alors aussitôt entré en action. Se doutant que son père ne serait pas assez stupide pour trouver refuge à Pré-au-Lard, sachant que le vieux Dumbledore se mettrait certainement à sa recherche, Bart avait plutôt orienté ses recherches sur les tavernes miteuses des abords du Chemin de Traverse. Contre une poignée de Gallions une Belle de Nuit qui travaillaient ce soir là sur le trottoir qui faisait face à « _La halte de l'Odyssée_ » l'avait renseigné. Un homme correspondant à la description de son géniteur était arrivé un peu plus tôt sur la soirée, l'air totalement perdu. La jeune femme avait pour quelques pièces de plus de suivre Barty Croupton Sr les jours suivants. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'en désespoir de cause, son père, éminent représentant du Ministère en était venu à louer un studio minuscule dans cet immeuble misérable de cette rue sordide. Bart éclata à nouveau de son rire démentiel. Il devait mourir de peur… Par Morgane, que la vengeance était douce… Il allait enfin pouvoir venger toutes ses années d'indifférences et d'absences…

Sans plus attendre, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Une ampoule pendait lamentablement à son fil et s'éteignait par moment avant de se rallumer une nouvelle fois. Il s'approcha des boites aux lettres délabrées dont les portes ne fermaient même plus. Son nom n'était inscrit nulle part… Normal, Barty Croutpon Sr ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le retrouve. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa ténacité et sa rage de triompher. De plus, il savait déjà qu'il avait loué l'appartement le plus haut… Une misérable ancienne chambre de bonne qu'un escroc d'agent immobilier avait du lui refiler à prix d'or. Bart grimpa en silence les marches qui le séparait du plus haut étage. Les marches en vieux bois crissaient parfois sous ses pas. Lorsqu'il fut en haut, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tint fermement dans sa main. Il était prêt.

Il savait que s'il frappait à la porte, il n'ouvrirait pas. Il se méfiait trop. Alors, après avoir jeter un sortilège silencieux à la porte, il la fracassa d'un simple sort. La porte vola en éclat sans le moindre son. Il enjamba les débris et les fixa un moment. D'un sort tout aussi simple, il créa une fausse porte qu'il replaça à l'endroit de la première et jeta un sort de discrétion sur l'ensemble du studio. Tout était fin prêt. Il prit alors une grande inspiration tandis qu'un sourire mauvais naissait sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha en silence et pénétra dans la pièce principale. Il était là, endormi d'un sommeil troublé. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les traits tendus, il reposait sur le rebord d'une banquette de fortune. Bart se mit à sourire. Voir son géniteur dans une telle position de faiblesse était un spectacle réjouissant. Très doucement, il se pencha vers lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

- « Debout Papa ! » souffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Il se redressa très vite, juste à temps pour apercevoir son père se réveiller en sursaut et se lever à toute vitesse. Il se plaqua contre le mur non loin tâtonnant pour retrouver sa baguette.

- « C'est cela que tu cherches ? » demanda-t-il en ramassant la baguette était tombé du rebord de la banquette et qui avait roulé près des pieds de Bart Jr.

- « Va t'en ! » souffla Barty Sr d'une voix éteinte.

Bart éclata de rire.

- « Ne t'en fait pas, je ne resterais pas longtemps ! » déclara-t-il d'un air amusé « Toi et moi nous savons pourquoi nous sommes là… »

Il vit son père frémir et devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

- « Tu… Tu ne peux pas faire ça … » bafouilla-t-il d'un air affolé

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Je suis ton père ! »

- « Ah ! »

Bart se redressa un peu et le fixa d'un air mauvais.

- « Un père digne de ce nom n'aurait pas négliger son enfant comme tu l'as fait ! Tu n'as jamais été là ! JAMAIS ! Tu ne fait plus partie de ma famille désormais ! Ma seule famille c'est mon Maître et je ferais tout pour lui ! TOUT ! Parce que lui me prend en considération ! Parce que lui me fait confiance ! »

- « C'est un monstre et un assassin ! »

- « Il a des valeurs qui ne sont pas les tiennes ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre homme ! Regarde toi ! Tu es pitoyable ! Tu as tout perdu, TOUT ! Ta bêtise, ton égoïsme t'a fait perdre tout ce que tu avais ! Regarde moi ! Lequel de nous deux a le plus réussit ! »

- « Tu es fou ! »

- « Peut-être ! Mais je suis vivant et en position de force ! Et je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer ! »

- « Non ! Bart, pense à ta mère ! Ne me tue pas ! Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu que tu me tue ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? De ce que Maman pouvait vouloir ! » hurla Bart alors que des larmes de rage se formaient aux coins de ses yeux « Tu n'as réussit qu'à la rendre malheureuse ! Tu n'as fait que l'ignorer et la délaisser ! Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, elle n'avait que moi ! Elle a préféré me sauver moi plutôt que de rester près de toi alors dis moi… Qu'est-ce que tu savais d'elle ?! »

Bart tremblait de rage. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir encore longtemps.

- « Le moment est venu de faire enfin quelque chose de bien ! Je vais te tuer ! »

- « Bart ! Je suis ton père ! » supplia alors Barty Sr en tombant à genoux devant lui « Je suis ton père… pitié ! Je n'ai peut-être pas été un bon père, mais je suis là maintenant et malgré tout je t'ai aimé ! Mal, mais je t'ai aimé ! Ta mère aussi ! Bart je t'en supplie ! Je peux me racheter ! »

- « Non, c'est trop tard ! » répliqua froidement Bart Croupton avant de lacer un Avada Kedavra qui terrassa immédiatement son géniteur.

Bartémius Croupton Sr tomba raide mort sur le plancher poussiéreux d'un studio sordide. Sans autre forme de procès, Bart jeta un sort au corps qui gisait devant lui pour le ramener à l'état d'un simple os qu'il ramassa. Il le glissa dans sa poche et quitta l'appartement. Il transplana immédiatement et se retrouva bientôt devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il regarda le château d'un air amusé. Si son père n'avait pas eu si peur et s'il était resté dans l'enceinte du château, il lui aurait été impossible de le tuer… Il faut croire que la crainte pousse souvent les gens à faire des folies. Bart longea un long moment les murs d'enceinte de la propriété de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il reconnut que de l'autre côté de la muraille se trouvait la Forêt interdite, il jeta l'os négligemment. Il entendit le bruit sourd de sa chute sur le sol meuble. C'est alors que les larmes le gagnèrent. Il s'appuya sur le mur un moment, incapable de retenir les larmes qui s'écoulaient. Il pleurait des larmes de joie et de peine mêlées.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante treize : Mourir aux larmes**

_« Ecoute mon cœur, il parle  
Il a froid sans toi, c'est dur  
Il pleure, il rame et s'attend à la rupture  
Oh ne tue pas, ce petit bout qui bat  
Et je sais qu'c'est la vie, qu'c'est pas grave  
Qu'on s'en remet tôt ou tard  
Qu'il faut déjà penser à prendre un nouveau départ  
Mais moi ce soir, je veux mourir aux larmes »_

_Anne-Laure Sibon_

Trois jours… Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne répondait plus à ses hiboux. Il avait essayé d'aller chez elle, mais elle n'y était jamais. Par Merlin, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû céder. Remus se leva et pour la centième fois fit le tour de son studio en grognant. Il le lui avait dit pourtant qu'il ne valait mieux pas… Il l'avait mise en garde, c'est elle qui avait insisté, c'est elle qui avait jouer avec le feu… Non ! De colère, Remus se frappa la tête contre le mur. Il se mit à gémir sous la douleur, mais il avait enfin l'impression que ses idées étaient revenues en place. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir… Elle ne savait pas ce que s'était que d'être à l'approche de la Pleine Lune, elle ne savait pas combien il lui avait été difficile de la repousser la première fois. Il aurait dû se contrôler. Par Merlin ! Depuis qu'il était lycanthrope, il aurait cru qu'il avait pris l'habitude de prendre sur lui et de garder le contrôle de lui-même et de prendre le dessus sur son côté bestial… Il fallait croire que non ! Il aurait du dire non… Il n'aurait jamais du aller si loin. Il l'avait effrayé. Il en était sur. Il avait bien vu la tête qu'elle faisait en partant. Elle était totalement perdue. Cela le rendait fou. Il avait mis tellement de temps à la convaincre qu'il était quelqu'un de posé et de calme et voilà qu'en quelques instants il avait tout réduit à néant. Non pas qu'il ait été violent, il n'aurait jamais pu, il l'aimait trop, mais il ne s'était pas montrer très tendre. On pouvait même qualifier leur étreinte de bestial et il s'en voulait.

Il soupira violemment et se réinstalla à la table. Un morceau de parchemin et une plume étaient posés, n'attendant que d'être utilisés. Mais il ne fit que les regarder sans y toucher. Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il était désolé ?! Il ne l'était pas vraiment. Qu'il s'en voulait ?! Il le lui avait déjà dit par hiboux, elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal. James et Sirius lui avaient dit que tout s'annonçait bien pour lui… Il faut dire que d'après ce qu'ils avaient vu, il y avait en effet toutes les raisons de se réjouir… Mais Remus savait. Il avait vu son visage, il avait vu ses yeux ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il agisse. Kathleen allait bien finir par rentrer chez elle un jour ou l'autre ! Et bien il serait là ! Assis devant sa porte s'il le fallait, mais il serait là et ils auraient une discussion sérieuse. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne le referait plus, qu'il ne la brusquerait plus et qu'il attendrait s'il le fallait. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

Il se leva et se rendit dans l'entrée. Il allait ouvrir quand on sonna à la porte. Il grogna un peu à l'encontre de cette personne qui interrompais ses projets. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Kathleen. Son cœur cessa de battre un long moment et il resta comme paralysée devant elle. Elle avait l'air tendu et inquiète, ce qui ne le rassura pas. Un étrange et mauvais pressentiment naquit en lui, au plus profond de son cœur et se répandit comme un venin dans le reste de son corps.

- « Bonjour » murmura-t-elle doucement « Je peux entrer ? »

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête et lui fit un peu de place pour la laisser passer. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard ni aucun geste de tendresse. Le jeune homme se mit alors à redouter plus que tout ce qui allait arriver. Il la suivit et la regarda s'installer sur une chaise, l'air toujours aussi grave, les traits tirés.

- « Il faut qu'on parle » lança-t-elle dans un souffle

- « Je t'écoute » parvint à articuler Remus au prix d'un suprême effort

- « Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir »

Le jeune homme sentit alors une vague de stress le submergé. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il prit place en face d'elle et la fixa. Il la vit frémir sous son regard. Mais il ne savait plus s'il devait être content ou triste de cette réaction. Par Merlin, quoiqu'elle ait à lui dire, qu'elle le fasse vite, il ne supporterait pas longtemps cette torture.

- « Alors ? » lança-t-il pour briser le silence.

- « Remus… Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile »

La jeune femme prit alors une grande inspiration et reprit.

- « Je vais partir en France… » murmura-t-elle doucement d'un air un peu gêné.

Remus resta un moment abasourdi. Comment ça elle partait en France ?

- « Mais… euh…Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il d'un air étonné

- « Je ne sais pas. Je pars avec la famille Scott. J'ai décidé de suivre la scolarité de Henry »

Le cœur de Remus se serra alors. Avait-elle pensé à lui, à eux, avant de décider ainsi de partir dans un autre pays ?

- « Mais… Comment ça tu pars ? »

- « Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrais pas dessus » lui assura la jeune femme en le fixant

- « Mais enfin Kathleen… Tu ne crois pas que… On aurait pu en discuter avant, tu aurais pu m'en parler non ? Tu vas changer de pays ! C'est tout de même un changement important dans notre relation. Je sais qu'en transplanant on pourra se voir, mais ça va quand même nous… »

Un doute affreux envahi alors Remus qui se félicita d'être assis car il sentait que ses jambes n'aurait plus pu le porter. Par Merlin, non ! Ce n'était pas possible ? Elle n'aurait tout de même pas pris cette décision pour…

Il la fixa d'un air grave et la vit à nouveau tressaillir. Les mains du jeune homme se mirent alors à trembler.

- « Kat… » souffla-t-il

La jeune femme le fixa alors et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Quand tu m'as appris que tu étais un loup-garou, ça m'a fait un choc. Tu sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de banal et tu m'as assuré que tu comprenais que je sois chamboulée »

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante. Remus se sentait devenir de plus en plus tendu et mal à l'aise. Et dire que tout à l'heure il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui parler, maintenant, il était prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour qu'elle ne soit pas assise en face de lui avec cet air si grave.

- « Tu m'as convaincue de te laisser une chance et j'ai vraiment crue que je pourrais surmonter ça. Vraiment Remus, j'y ai cru ! Je voulais y croire de toutes mes forces, parce que je tiens à toi. »

- « Kat… »

- « Laisse moi finir je t'en supplie ! » implora la jeune femme en le fixant, les yeux plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumée. « Je n'y arrive pas Remus ! Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée ! C'est trop compliqué, c'est trop dur pour moi que tu sois un lycanthrope ! C'est trop, je ne peux pas gérer… »

Remus eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Il joignit ses mains l'une à l'autre et commença à les tordre d'un geste nerveux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte alors que son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter là cette conversation.

- « Je pensais que je pourrais me faire à l'idée que mon petit ami soit un loup-garou. J'avais presque réussit à me convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave… presque »

Remus se mit alors à souffler et ferma très fort les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

- « C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare… » murmura la jeune femme.

Même si depuis qu'elle était entrée il s'y était attendu, la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe à Remus qui sursauta.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il plus par réflexe que par nécessité.

- « Je suis désolée Remus, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je n'en ai pas la force »

- « Comment ça pas la force ?! » s'indigna alors Remus « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! Ca fait plus d'un mois que tu sais ce que je suis vraiment ! Un mois ! Et pendant tout se temps, on s'est vu régulièrement, on a été un couple normal et ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner ? »

- « Et bien détrompes toi ! Je n'ai jamais assumé qu'on soit ensemble ?! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas avouer à Dolorès que nous étions encore ensemble ? »

- « Oh je t'en prie, ne viens pas me parler d'elle ! Elle a fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça ! » s'écria Remus

- « Elle n'a fait que me révéler ce que tu me cachais depuis trop longtemps ! » lança alors Kathleen d'un air énervé.

- « Oh oui ! Et c'était une aubaine pour elle ! Elle ne m'a jamais aimé ! Elle me détestait même, juste parce que tu étais avec moi ! Elle a du être ravie de trouve quelque chose qui pouvait me faire du tort ! »

- « Tais toi ! Et puis ça n'a rien à voir ! Ce n'est pas de Dolorès dont il est question mais de toi et moi ! »

Remus la regarda d'un air grave. Il était dévasté… Elle le quittait…

- « C'est pour ça que tu pars en France ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche

- « Pas seulement… C'est une bonne opportunité pour moi de partir et… Cela ne peut nous faire que du bien de nous éloigner. Ca nous permettra de tourner la page plus vite ! »

Remus éclata d'un rire mauvais. Elle en avait de bonnes ! Se rendait-elle seulement compte à quel point il s'était investi dans leur relation et à quel point il s'était dévoilé à elle ?! Et elle, elle lui demandait simplement de tourner la page ?! N'avait-elle donc rien compris ?

- « Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire ça ? Tourner la page plus vite ?!Par Merlin Kat, je n'ai pas envie de tourner la page moi ! Je t'aime ! »

Il vit la jeune femme soupirer et le regarder d'un air grave.

- « Je me doutais bien que tu le prendrais mal, mais s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… »

- « C'est à moi que tu oses dire ça ?! » s'indigna Remus « C'est moi qui complique les choses ?! Excuse moi mais j'ai du mal à te comprendre !! C'est toi qui complique tout avec ton attitude ambiguë ! »

Remus vit alors la jeune femme se lever et se dresser face à lui

- « Mon attitude ambiguë ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement en colère

- « Oui ! TU dis que tu veux qu'on essaye nous deux mais TU as une attitude distante. Je fais tout pour ne pas te brusquer et c'est encore TOI qui me sautes dessus ! C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre ! »

Il avait craché sa phrase méchamment mais il avait mal. Elle le faisait souffrir.

- « Tu… Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » bafouilla Kathleen

- « Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais pas du tout où tu en es ! »

- « Je sais parfaitement où j'en suis ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! » hurla Kathleen

- « A qui essaye tu de faire croire ça ?! » s'indigna Remus

Il y eut un long moment de silence au court duquel tous les deux se jaugèrent du regard. Le jeune homme se plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir. Alors qu'il sondait le regard de la jeune femme, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte de gêne, un peu comme si elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il commença alors à trembler un peu plus et rassemblant tout son courage, il se décida.

- « Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il alors « Pourquoi tu me quittes ? »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, parce que je ne pense pas que j'ai la force de… »

- « NON ! » s'écria Remus « Il y a une autre raison, j'en suis sur ! J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir ! Je VEUX la vraie raison»

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air buté, visiblement décidé à lui faire avaler cette histoire de ne pas assumer qu'il soit différent.

- « Kat ! Tu me quittes ! Tu me laisses en plan, tu me brises le cœur ! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix puissante

Il vit la jeune femme trembler et hésiter.

- « Tu vas me le dire bon sang ! » commença-t-il à s'énerver.

- « J'ai honte ! » cracha alors la jeune femme avec violence « Tu comprend ça ? J'ai honte ! Honte que les gens puissent savoir que je sors avec un loup-garou ! J'ai peur du regard qu'ils poseront sur moi quand ils sauront ! Je ne supporte pas le fait que tu ne sois pas humain ! »

Remus vacilla. Il préféra prendre appui sur le dossier de sa chaise. Par Merlin ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas lui dire une telle horreur… Elle avait honte… Honte d'être avec lui ?!

- « Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Remus releva la tête vers elle, il se sentait pâlir au fur et à mesure. La couleur disparaissait de son visage.

- « Dis moi que tu ne le penses pas… » supplia-t-il presque d'une voix sourde

Kathleen le regarda d'un air de défi

- « DIS MOI QUE TU NE LE PENSES PAS ! »

- « Si je le penses Remus ! C'est pour ça que je te quitte ! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! »

- « Mais … »

Remus était totalement perdu et déboussolé. Abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- « Mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé… On a couché ensemble tout de même ! Ne me dit pas que ça ne compte pas pour toi ! J'étais là tu sais ! J'ai bien vu ce qui s'est passé ! »

Il vit alors les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincer et il su à cet instant qu'il allait regretter de savoir la réponse…

- « J'ai couché avec toi uniquement… Uniquement pour voir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec un loup-garou ! » lança-t-elle avec une sorte de dégoût dans la voix.

Remus s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse un jour lui dire une telle horreur.

- « Dis moi que tu mens ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque « Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! »

Avec horreur Remus vit alors la jeune femme baisser les yeux d'un air coupable. Se fut le coup de grâce. Il sentit une colère sourde naître en lui. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille où il allait faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi humilié ! Et par la femme qu'il aimait en plus. Il se sentait… sale.

- « Va t'en ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche

La jeune femme le fixa avec surprise.

- « SORS ! Tu veux rompre ! Et bien romps et SORS d'ici ! »

Il fixa Kathleen d'un air mauvais et la vit trembler. Il devait faire peur à voir. Elle soupira et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

- « DEHORS ! » hurla Remus.

Kathleen ne se fit pas prier et sortit sans un mot. De rage, Remus souleva une chaise dans les airs et la jeta sur le sol. Elle se brisa et le jeune homme la regarda d'un air perdu. Il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. En un instant, tout s'était effondré pour lui. Il enjamba les débris de la chaise et quitta son appartement à la hâte. Il transplana et arriva rapidement à destination. Sans douceur, il frappa à la porte de la maison. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il se trouva face à Lily.

- « Remus ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle avait l'air inquiète. Il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il avait envie de parler, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait l'écouter comme il le souhaitait. Il avait besoin d'elle… Sa meilleure amie depuis si longtemps…

- « Kat m'a quittée ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- « Oh non ! » s'exclama Lily « Par Merlin ! Remus je suis désolée… »

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et le serra fort. Remus répondit à son étreinte. Il enfouit sa tête contre son cou, dans ses cheveux, il avait besoin de douceur.

- « J'ai mal… » souffla-t-il douloureusement

- « Je sais… » murmura la jeune femme d'une voix émue.

Et Remus se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je vais aller prévenir Lily qu'on s'en va » lança James en se levant

- « D'accord » répondit simplement Sirius

Il le regarda alors prendre la direction des escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage, où depuis plus de deux heures, Lily et Remus s'étaient installés dans la chambre d'amis. Il soupira. Depuis que James était venu le chercher chez lui pour lui dire que Kathleen venait de rompre avec Remus, il ne se sentait pas très bien. La vie était tellement injuste. Lui qui avait passé l'immense majorité de sa vie à avoir un comportement odieux avec les femmes était fiancé à la plus adorable de toutes, et Remus qui avait toujours été un gentleman venait de se faire briser de cœur par la seule femme qu'il ait réellement aimé. Il ferma un moment les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait son ami en ce moment, mais une chose était sur, si Océane devait le quitter, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- « Où est James ? » demanda justement la jeune femme en sortant de la cuisine, les bras chargé de biberons.

- « Il est parti prévenir Lily qu'on allait partir » répondit-il doucement.

- « Ah… »

Il vit la jeune femme levé les yeux vers l'étage. Dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait rejoint Lily et Remus à l'étage. Elle était resté un long moment avec eux avant de finalement redescendre, les yeux rougis et l'air triste. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait sentit que Remus avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec Lily. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps… Elle était venu les rejoindre James et lui et depuis, ils attendaient.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors du parc où jouaient sagement les enfants et leur distribua leur biberon respectif. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne sans dire un mot. A cet instant, des bruits dans l'escalier leur indiquèrent que James revenait. Il avait l'air grave.

- « Alors ? » demanda Sirius

- « Lily dit qu'il est mal… » soupira James

- « C'est normal… Le pauvre ! Ah ! Cette Kat ! Si je la vois, je l'étripe ! » grogna Océane en serrant les poings « Je suis sur qu'elle a été infecte ! Il avait l'air dans un état épouvantable ! »

Sirius entoura l'épaule de sa fiancée de son bras et l'attira à lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle y avait des larmes dans ses yeux bleus.

- « Il mérite pas ça ! » souffla-t-elle doucement

James soupira de plus belle tandis que Sirius séchait les pleurs de la jeune femme du bout des doigts.

- « Vous allez être en retard… » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sirius approcha la main de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans la sienne jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser puis, il se leva.

- « Ca ira avec les petits monstres ? » demanda James alors que Sirius venait se mettre à côté de lui.

- « Oui, ça ira… Allez travailler… Mais ne rentrez pas trop tard »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas. On sait que Remus va avoir besoin de nous aussi ! » déclara James

- « Je suis déjà en train d'inventer des blagues méchantes sur Kat que je lui dirais quand il sera dans sa phase où il la détestera ! »

Sirius avait parlé d'une voix enjouée, mais cela ne trompa ni Océane ni James, le jeune homme le savait bien. Tous avaient été profondément choqués d'apprendre la rupture entre Kat et Remus. Ils étaient tous convaincu que ces deux là parviendraient à surmonter la lycanthropie du jeune homme. Visiblement, ils s'étaient tous lourdement trompés sur elle. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois les enfants qui jouaient tranquillement dans leur parc, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la maison. Une fois les grilles de son jardin franchies, James se retourna vers sa demeure.

- « Ca me tue de le laisser tout seul pour aller travailler alors qu'il va mal » lança-t-il d'une voix grave.

- « Il n'a pas besoin de nous pour le moment. Il a besoin de la douceur de Lily… Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont très proches tous les deux, elle est celle qui peut le mieux l'aider pour le moment » répondit Sirius avec sérieux.

- « Je sais » souffla James « Océane à raison, il ne méritait pas ça… »

Sirius hocha la tête en soupirant et tous les deux se rendirent à la Jasire. Ils étaient pile à l'heure, Lucrécia les attendaient, assise derrière son bureau.

- « Bonjour les garçons » lança-t-elle joyeusement « Remus n'est pas avec vous ? »

- « Non… Il n'est pas bien » répondit Sirius en bougonnant

- « Kat vient de le quitter » murmura James en s'approchant du bureau d'accueil pour prendre un dossier qui était posé là.

- « Par Merlin ! Le pauvre ! Il le prend si mal que ça ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un air désolé

Les deux garçons se contentèrent d'hocher la tête d'un air grave.

- « On a beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui ? » demanda James en reposant le dossier qu'il venait de prendre.

Sirius regarda son ami. Il avait l'air aussi motivé que lui pour voir du monde…

- « Trois personnes ont rendez-vous » répondit Lucrécia après avoir consulté ses parchemins.

- « Annule les rendez-vous ! Dis leur qu'on les verra un autre jour » lança alors Sirius d'une voix décidé

- « Ils ne vont pas être content » murmura la jeune femme

- « Tant pis » rétorqua James en se redressant.

Puis les deux amis échangèrent un regard et tous les deux se dirigèrent dans le bureau de James.

- « Tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je vais te le dire franchement, je n'ai pas envie de me plonger dans un dossier, j'ai pas la tête à ça ! Je vais faire joujou avec l'Horcrux ! » répondit-il en s'installant à son bureau.

Sirius le regarda un moment d'un air grave. Il avait l'air décidé. Le jeune homme soupira alors.

- « Je vais chercher mes dossiers et je viens bosser ici » lança-t-il alors

- « Sirius… »

- « Ne dis rien ! Dumbledore veut qu'il y ait quelqu'un à tes côtés quand tu plonges dans ce truc ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses posséder par ce machin et que tu fasses des conneries ! Lily a assez de soucis avec Remus, ne viens pas en rajouter ! »

Il vit son ami sourire faiblement et hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Sirius se dépêcha alors d'aller récupérer quelques dossiers et retourna s'installer dans le bureau de James.

- « C'est parti ! » lança se dernier et brandissant sa plume au dessus du carnet.

Sirius l'observa un moment et ouvrit son premier dossier.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'était plus fort que lui, il pensait à Remus… Il se demandait bien ce que Kathleen avait pu lui dire pour le mettre dans un tel état. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu si désespéré, c'était à la mort de ses parents et dans toute la période qui avait suivit quand il hésitait encore à aller vivre en Australie avec ses grands-parents et Amélia.

Il tournait distraitement les pages de son dossier… Lui n'avait jamais connu de chagrin d'amour… James avait beaucoup souffert de l'indifférence de Lily avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, et par la suite quand ils avaient rompu un mois entier parce qu'il refusait de lui révélait le secret de Remus et des Maraudeurs. Mais, il en était convaincu, cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que vivait Remus en ce moment. La preuve, ils étaient mariés et leur troisième enfant était en route… Sirius soupira. Et si Océane avait cédé à la pression de ses parents ? Si elle l'avait quitté ? Il devait se l'avouer, les premiers temps de leur relation, cela ne l'aurait pas peiné… Mais si cela avait eu lieu plus tard ? Ou si cela avait lieu maintenant. Ses mains se mirent à trembler toutes seules tellement cette pensée lui étaient odieuse. Cela était tout bonnement inimaginable. Il savait qu'il pourrait en mourir. Oui, il se laisserait mourir de chagrin si Océane le quittait. Il espérait de tout cœur que Remus serait plus fort et qu'il surmonterait cela. Il y veillerait. Ils seraient tous avec lui, ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, l'esprit des Maraudeurs n'était pas mort. Ils ne laisseraient pas tomber un des leur.

- « Sirius ! »

Le cri que James le tira de ses pensées.

- « Quoi ?! » s'inquiéta-t-il en se levant précipitamment, craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son ami.

- « Ils me demandent ce que je pense des enfants issus de famille moldues ?! » lança alors James en relevant la tête.

Sirius resta un moment interdit et alla se placer derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

- « Il veut savoir si tu penses comme lui… » souffla-t-il alors

- « Je fais quoi ? » demanda James

- « Tu lui réponds que tu as horreur des Sang-de-Bourbes »

- « Sirius ! »

- « James ! Je ne parles pas de ce que tu penses réellement, ni que ce que je penses moi ! Je te parles que ce que lui a envie d'entendre pour que tu puisses entrer dans ses bonnes grâces…Tu es sensé faire ami-ami avec lui ! »

- « Je… c'est horrible ! Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir utiliser ce mot là… »

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa main.

- « Ne penses pas à Lily… Fais le, c'est tout… C'est pour Harry qu'on fait tout ça. Je suis sur qu'il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que tu aime sa mère et que tu la respectes. Personne n'en doute James. Tu joues un personnage là »

- « Oui » souffla-t-il dans un demi sourire « Mais je te jure que ça me tue de devoir dire ça ! »

- « Je sais… » souffla Sirius en tapotant son épaule « Moi aussi je n'aimerais pas »

James soupira encore une fois et se replongea dans le carnet en grimaçant alors que sa plume crissait sur le parchemin. Sirius retourna s'asseoir en face de lui et referma son dossier. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas travailler aujourd'hui…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le professeur Dumbledore entendit que l'on frappait à la porte de son bureau. Il détacha ses yeux de la ligne d'horizon et tourna le dos à la fenêtre.

- « Entrez » lança-t-il simplement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva McGonagall fit son apparition.

- « Professeur, Maugrey est là » annonça-t-elle

- « Très bien, Minerva… Dites-lui d'entrer… »

Quelques instants après le bruit caractéristique de la démarche claudicante de l'auror se fit entendre et Fol Œil entra dans son bureau.

- « Bonsoir Alastor » lança le professeur en lui désignant un siège où il pouvait s'asseoir.

- « Bonsoir professeur » répondit l'auror en se laissant tomber.

- « Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda le vieux sorciers.

- « Rien ! Nous n'avons absolument rien ! Impossible de trouver la trace de Croupton. Personne ne l'a vu à Pré-au-Lard ou dans les environs. Il n'est pas rentré chez lui, ni chez les membres de sa famille… »

Albus soupira. Tout cela devenait très inquiétant. Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Barty avait disparut du château. Et cela était extrêmement préoccupant. Et les inquiétudes du professeur n'avaient fait qu'empirer lorsqu'il avait appris que cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Braty Croupton n'envoyait plus ses instructions au Ministère et qu'il ne répondait pas aux hiboux de ces derniers. Connaissant le caractère fou et sanguinaire de son fils, et la menace qui planait au dessus de Barty, Dumbledore avaient toutes les raisons de craindre le pire. Il soupira en pensant au petit mot qu'il lui avait laissé avant de partir de son établissement… Il aurait du venir en parler avec lui et surtout ne pas prendre la décision de partir sur un coup de tête. Dumbledore aurait alors pu lui avouer que des dispositions supplémentaires avaient été mises en place pour sa sécurité.

- « Je pense que je vais me mettre à enquêter du côté des auberge du Chemin de Traverse… » lança alors Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse.

- « Oui, tu as raison » murmura le professeur Dumbledore.

Il vit alors le regard curieux de l'auror se poser sur lui.

- « Vous pensez qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'on le retrouve vivant, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « J'en ai bien peur Alastor, j'en ai bien peur… » soupira Dumbledore en faisant quelques pas. « Mais ne perdons pas espoir et continuons les recherches. Qui sait, avec de la chance nous le retrouverons »

Un léger silence tomba dans la pièce. Dumbledore s'approcha alors de Fumseck et commença à caresser son pelage flamboyant. L'oiseau glissa de lui-même sa tête entre ses doigts quémandant un peu plus de caresses.

- « Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des nouvelles mesures de sécurités envisagées par le Ministère ? » demanda alors Maugrey d'un air grave.

- « Oui Alastor, j'en ai entendu parler… » répondit doucement le professeur

- « Qu'en pensez vous ? » demanda alors l'auror.

Le professeur Dumbledore se retourna alors vers lui en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- « Ce ne sont encore que des projets de loi, ils ne sont pas encore définitifs. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne les approuve pas. En appliquant un couvre feu et en instaurant des mesures de sécurité draconienne le Ministre entre dans le jeu de Voldemort. Il crée un sentiment d'insécurité encore plus et nourrit la psychose déjà bien présente en chacun »

- « Exactement ! » grogna Fol Œil « Vous devriez le lui dire ! »

- « Oh, mais je le lui ai déjà dit… » murmura le professeur « J'ai eu plusieurs entretien avec son directeur de cabinet, Cornelius Fudge. Je lui ai clairement exposé mon point de vue sur le sujet à plusieurs reprises, et je sais qu'il les a transmise au Ministre. J'ai reçu peu de temps après de virulents hiboux m'accusant d'être un vieux fou rêveur et que je n'avais pas la moindre idée dont il fallait s'y prendre pour gouverner un pays… »

- « Il se représente aux prochaines élections… » grogna simplement Maugrey

- « Et honnêtement, il a toutes les chances d'être réélu. » souffla le professeur.

Tibulle Smith avait axé toute sa politique des derniers mois autour d'une meilleure sécurité de la population. En ces temps de guerre, c'était ce que recherchait tout le monde. Les sorciers et sorcières qui vivaient quotidiennement dans la peur de se faire agresser ou de voir leurs familles menacées n'hésiteraient pas à le réélire. Pourtant, ses mesures étaient mauvaises. Mais face au désir de sécurité, les arguments les plus rationnels ne faisaient pas le poids. La fuite de Barty Croupton, hors de Poudlard, en était bien un exemple. Le professeur Dumbledore soupira.

- « Vous devriez vous présenter professeur » lança alors Maugrey.

Un demi sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Albus. A chaque nouvelle élection, on le lui disait…

- « Non Alastor, je ne me présenterais pas » répondit-il doucement

- « Mais enfin pourquoi ? »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Poudlard. J'aime cette école, je m'y sens bien. Ma place est ici. Il est plus important à mes yeux d'éduqué les nouvelles générations, dans le respect des autres, et dans l'entente que de gouverner un pays. Ce sont ces enfants qui seront notre avenir. Il est important de leur montrer quel est le bon chemin »

- « Mais les autres sorciers ont aussi besoin de vous ! Vous avez tout de même battu Grindewald ! Vous êtes le seul sorcier que Vous-Savez-Qui ait jamais craint… »

- « C'est pour cela qu'est né l'Ordre du Phénix, Alastor… » répondit Albus en s'asseyant dans son large et confortable fauteuil.

- « Je suis tout de même convaincu que vous feriez un bien meilleur Ministre que Tibulle Smith » bougonna Maugrey.

Un vrai sourire amusé fleurit alors sur les lèvres du professeur.

- « Je crains fort que nous ne le sachions jamais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir Ministre »

Il entendit Alastor grogner une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser un peu.

- « Dommage… Mais passons. Pour Croupton alors, que faisons nous de plus ? »

- « Continuons les recherches, mais il faut aussi en parrallèle essayer de retrouver son fils. Toujours aucune trace ? »

- « Aucune ! A croire que c'est une vraie anguille ! Il est extrêmement bien protégé. Peut-être devrions nous mettre Rogue au courant maintenant. Lui pourrait sans doute enquêter plus efficacement dans les milieux mangemorts. »

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira. Barty Croupton lui avait bien demandé de ne dévoiler à personne d'autre que Maugrey l'évasion de son fils. Et il lui avait cédé. Mais maintenant, la situation était toute autre. Si mettre Severus au courant du retour de Croutpon Jr parmi les rangs des mangemorts offrait l'infime espoir de le retrouver vivant, il fallait le faire.

- « Je crois que tu as raison Alastor. Il est grand temps que mettre Rogue au courant de cette affaire. »

- « Très bien… » grogna l'auror en se levant « Excusez moi professeur, mais le devoir m'appelle »

- « Je comprend Alastor. Reveins me voir si tu as des nouvelles, sinon, nous nous verrons à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre »

- « Très bien. Au revoir professeur. Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin »

- « Entendu, mais je t'en prie. Demande à Minerva de faire venir Severus dans mon bureau »

L'auror hocha alors la tête et quitta le bureau de sa démarche claudicante. Le bruit de ses pas résonna encore longtemps après qu'il est quitté la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit quelques pas pour se placer devant une fenêtre. Il observa la magnifique vue qu'il avait de la forêt interdite. Les cimes des arbres dansaient doucement sous le vent et de temps en temps un oiseau émergeait de la masse verte. Il volait un peu avant de replonger dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Dumbledore se mit à soupirer. Où donc était Barty Croupton ? Même s'il avait peu d'espoir de le retrouver vivant, il voulait y croire quand même. Certes, cet homme avait commis des erreurs dans sa vie, dont certaines étaient graves. Mais en aucun cas, il ne méritait de mourir comme ça, de la probable main de son fils unique.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante quatorze : Lune**

_« Lune_

_Qui là haut s'allume (…)_

_Vois comme un homme peut souffrir d'amour_

_Bel astre solitaire, qui meurt quand reviens le jour_

_Entend le cri d'un homme qui a mal_

_Pour qui un million d'étoiles ne valent_

_Pas les yeux de celle qu'il aime (…)_

_Entend rugir le cœur de la bête humaine… »_

_Luc Plamondon/ Richard Cocciante (Notre Dame de Paris)_

Remus soupira en ouvrant son premier dossier. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à travailler, mais Lily avait raison. Il ne devait pas se renfermer sur lui-même. Il devait penser à autre chose, il devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à elle… Kat… Son cœur se serra. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Il se sentait tellement triste, tellement désemparé, tellement seul… Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était devenu une loque humaine. Parlant peu, ne mangeant presque pas, ne dormant pas du tout… Il ne faisait que penser à elle, encore et toujours elle. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une autre chance de la conquérir, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne, pour effacer la honte qu'elle avait de lui…

Cela le hantait depuis leur rupture… Il lui faisait honte. Elle avait honte que les gens apprennent qu'elle était avec un loup-garou. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le trompe ou qu'elle cesse de l'aimer plutôt que ça. Il était lycanthrope, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait jamais demandé à l'être, mais il avait accepté son sort. Il avait toujours tout fait pour cacher son anormalité, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à vivre comme les autres. Il avait des amis, il avait même un travail… Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne qui n'ait pas remarqué toutes les choses qu'il avait accompli malgré tout soit la femme qu'il aimait… Remus grogna un peu et secoua la tête frénétiquement. Il ne devait plus penser à elle, cela ne servait qu'à lui faire encore plus mal.

Depuis sa rupture avec Kathleen, le jeune homme était resté chez James et Lily. Ses amis avaient refusé qu'il reste seul. La première journée, il l'avait passé enfermé dans sa chambre, ne supportant que la présence de Lily à ses côtés. Elle seule savait l'apaiser et lui dire les mots qui le soulageait un peu. Puis, elle avait insisté pour qu'il se reprenne. La vie continuait malgré tout. A contre cœur, Remus s'était donc mêlé à la famille Potter. Et cela lui avait fait du bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vécu dans une ambiance familiale. James ne lui avait pas parlé de Kathleen, et il lui en était reconaissant. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à parler d'elle avec ses amis. Il avait fait de son mieux pour le distraire et l'amuser. Remus avec beaucoup apprécié les efforts de ses amis pour lui remonter le moral. Mais sa plus grande surprise était venue des enfants. Comprenant sans doute qu'il avait du chagrin, Harry et Syrielle avaient été extraordinairement tendres et proches de lui. Pendant de longs moment pour un petit garçon de cet âge, Harry était resté assis près de lui, un livre animé dans les mains, la tête posée sur son flanc. Syrielle quand à elle, n'avait quasiment pas voulu quitter ses bras. Elle s'était accroché à son cou de ses petites mains et pleurait à chaque fois que son père avait essayé de la récupérer. Ce petit manège avait durer presque une journée. Remus avait apprécié de tenir sa filleule dans ses bras. La petite puce avait la douceur de sa maman. Il avait donc passé son temps à lui faire des câlins et à lui raconter des histoires sous le regard étonné et amusé de James qui se languissait de sa fille. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas penser à Kathleen et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de se sentir aimé par des être aussi innocents que des enfants. Mais dès que la nuit était tombée et qu'il s'était à nouveau retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, il n'avait fait que ressasser dans sa tête la scène au cours de laquelle Kathleen lui avait fait tant de mal.

Elle allait quitter le pays, elle partait en France. _Ca nous permettra de tourner la page plus vite_. Cette phrase lui avait paru ridicule quand elle le lui avait dit, mais finalement… C'était peut-être elle qui avait raison. Lui, allait passer ses journées dans les endroits où ils avaient été ensemble, il repenserait forcément à tous ces bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus, et il y en avait beaucoup ! Par Merlin pourquoi semblait-elle avoir oublier ce là ??

Il soupira de plus belle et glissa son visage entre ses mains. Il entendit alors que l'on frappait à la porte.

- « Oui ? » lança-t-il en relevant la tête

Lucrécia entra alors dans son bureau.

- « Excuse moi de te déranger Remus » commença la jeune femme « Mais il y a un homme passablement énervé devant mon bureau »

- « Tu veux que je viennes lui dire de s'en aller ? » demanda le jeune homme en se levant

- « Non, non, il est en colère parce que apparamment on aurait rejeté son dossier et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il exige de voir quelqu'un, mais James est à l'extérieur et comme c'est lui qui s'est occupé de ça… »

- « Dis lui que je vais le recevoir » répondit le jeune homme

- « Tu es sur ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui, oui » se contenta de répondre Remus en se réinstallant

- « Les garçons m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je te laisse un peu tranquille en ce moment… »

- « Lucrécia ! C'est bon, je vais bien ! Je dirais même que ça me fera du bien de voir du monde ! Ca va aller ! » assura le jeune homme en fixant la secrétaire d'un air qui montrait clairement que sa décision était prise.

Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Remus l'entendit parler un moment, puis un homme entra dans son bureau. Il était blond et s'était visiblement vêtu avec grand soin. Sa robe de sorcier en satin était d'une couleur lilas et ses cheveux étaient enduits d'une grande couche de gel pour aider les mèches à tenir esthétiquement. Il avait l'air effectivement passablement en colère.

- « Bonjour monsieur » lança poliment Remus en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

- « Bonjour » répondit l'homme en répondant à sa poignée de main.

- « Et bien, que puis-je pour vous… monsieur Lockhart ? » demanda Remus en plissant les yeux pour mieux lire le nom qui était inscrit sur le dossier que son interlocuteur tenait devant lui.

- « Je ne comprends pas ! » s'indigna Lochkart en posant sans douceur son dossier sur la table. « Pourquoi mon dossier a été rejeté ? »

- « Je ne sais pas monsieur, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis occupé… »

- « Je sais, c'est monsieur Potter ! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Acceptez le vous ! » ordonna-t-il

- « Je suis désolé monsieur Lochkart, mais je ne peux pas faire cela. Si mon collègue n'a pas jugé bon que nous vous financions, je lui fais entièrement confiance… »

- « Mais c'est un scandale ! »

- « Je ne peux rien faire pour vous monsieur Lochkart »

- « C'est inadmissible ! Mon dossier est excellent ! Je n'aurais eu aucun mal à obtenir un financement dans une autre agence ! Mon dossier est bien construit, ambitieux et lucratif !! Je refuse qu'il soit condamné aux oubliettes ! »

Remus le fixa d'un air grave. Cet homme avait l'air sur de lui. Ce pouvait-il que James ai commis une erreur de jugement ? En général, quand il avait un doute sur un dossier il venait leur en parler à Sirius et lui… S'il ne leur avait pas demandé conseil, c'est qu'il était sur de lui. Pourtant, Lochkart le fixait avec un air déterminé, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Remus soupira.

- « Ce que je peux vous proposer » annonça-t-il alors « C'est de reprendre votre dossier et de l'examiner une nouvelle fois… Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de l'accepter » ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant l'ai ravi qu'affichait son client

- « Oh mais je suis sur que vous l'accepterez ! »

- « Nous verrons… » rétorqua Remus en se levant pour l'accompagner à la porte de son bureau « Au revoir monsieur Lochkart… »

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau puis les locaux de la Jasire, un sourire surfait aux lèvres. Remus vit Lucrécia lui adresser un sourire et remerciement auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Il referma alors la porte et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Son regard se posa sur le dossier de Lochkart… Allait-il y jeter un œil tout de suite ou allait-il le redonner à James ? Il soupira. Après tout, il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Il prit le dossier et le rapprocha de lui. Un « NON » noté en gros par James barrait le document. Remus l'ouvrit tout de même et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes de lecture pour comprendre. « _Promenade avec les loups-garous_ _», le livre évènement où G. Lochkart libère un village de la tyrannie des lycanthropes… _

Il referma précipitamment le dossier et le repoussa violemment. Se levant d'un geste brusque, il manqua de renverser sa chaise et attrapa sa veste au vol. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau brutalement, faisant sursauter Lucrécia.

- « Je pars ! » lança-t-il simplement

- « Mais, comment on fait pour Jasire ? » s'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'il venait de franchir le seuil des locaux

- « Ferme pour l'après midi ! » répondit-il simplement et descendant les escaliers deux à deux.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il se mit à marcher aussi vite qu'il pu, indifférent aux regards couroucés des gens qu'il bousculait s'en même s'en rendre compte.

Par Merlin sa lycanthropie prenait un malin plaisir à s'amuser à ses dépends ! D'abord Kat et maintenant ce prétentieux Lockhart ! S'en était trop ! Il en avait plus qu'assez… Il avait besoin de ne plus penser à ça du tout, mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait aller dans un endroit où personne ne saurait qu'il était un loup-garou… Mais cela n'était malheureusement pas possible. Où qu'il aille, il savait pertinamment qu'on finirait par découvrir son secret maudit. Il s'arrêta alors au milieu de la rue et étouffa son grognement dans ses mains. Par Merlin qu'il avait mal, qu'il avait honte ! Il n'aurait jamais cru le penser un jour, et pourtant… Il avait honte d'être ce qu'il était. Il s'était résigné jeune à son sort, mais en cet instant précis, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être entièrement humain, pour ne plus avoir ce monstre en lui qui le rongeait et qui le tuait un peu plus à chaque Pleine Lune.

Il se sentit alors de trop dans cette atmosphère. Il se sentait de trop, là au milieu de l'allée sorcière, au milieu des humains normaux. Il ne s'y sentait plus à sa place. Chacun des regards qui se posait sur lui était une souffrance. Il les imaginait tous ses gens le pointer du doigt en lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'une bête, qu'un monstre. Ils allaient lui ordonner de partir de peur qu'il ne morde un de leurs enfants. Remus se mit à trembler sans savoir pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il parte, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de tout cela, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa place à lui…

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et sans doute une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie, et sans attendre, il transplana.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily sentit quelque chose de tiède et doux se poser tout doucement sur sa joue. Elle se mit à sourire à ce contact et ouvrit difficilement un œil. Elle aurait volontiers dormit un peu plus, elle était exténuée. Elle se retrouva alors face à une petite cuisse blanche et rebondie. En souriant encore plus, elle leva légèrement la tête, suivant les yeux le chemin qui partait de la cuisse nue, passait par le petit T-shirt en coton blanc avant d'arriver à la chevelure noire en épis de son petit garçon.

- « Harry… » murmura-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ange ? »

Elle se redressa sur un coude et fixa son fils qui était assis près d'elle et qui la regardait d'un air un peu coupable.

- « J'a fini mon dodo… » répondit-il doucement.

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil, il était à peine 14h30… La sieste n'avait pas duré longtemps… Elle bailla un peu et soupira doucement avant de réaliser quelque chose.

- « Comment tu es venu là toi ? » demanda-t-elle, désormais entièrement réveillée et assez mécontente.

Harry baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et prit un bout de drap entre ses mains pour jouer avec.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir tout seul de ton lit ! » le gronda alors la jeune femme qui s'était installé en tailleur sur le lit. « Tu sais que Papa et Maman ne veulent pas que tu le fasse ! Tu pourrais te faire mal… »

Le petit garçon leva vers elle un regard attristé, les yeux un peu brillant et Lily eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se laisser attendrir.

- « Je ne plaisante pas Harry ! » gronda-t-elle encore une fois

- « Pa'don… » souffla le petit garçon en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- « Tu ne le feras plus, hein ? » demanda la jeune femme

Harry fit alors non de la tête et Lily se mit à sourire tendrement.

- « Ah… Mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi… » murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement sa petite tête brune « Avec un père comme le tien, je m'attends au pire… »

Harry releva la tête et se mit alors à sourire en voyant que sa maman n'était plus fâchée.

- « Tu me fais un câlin ? » demanda la jeune femme en ouvrant ses bras.

Sans se faire prier, le petit garçon rampa contre elle et se blottit contre son ventre, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Lily embrassa le front de son fils et tout doucement se rallongea sur le matelas. Elle le fit doucement glisser sur les draps à côté d'elle pour qu'il n'appuie pas trop sur son ventre et le serra contre lui. Elle se pencha de son petit visage et du bout du nez lui fit un petit baiser d'esquimau qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

- « Je t'aime mon ange » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Ze t'aime » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Lily sentit son cœur fondre et embrassa une nouvelle fois son petit amour de garçon. Elle glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de son fils pour lui caresser doucement son petit ventre à la peau si douce. Elle vit alors les paupières de Harry devenir de plus en plus lourde et la tête partir doucement sur le côté.

- « Tu vois que tu étais encore fatigué trésor… » murmura-t-elle doucement en posant sa tête près de celle de son fils.

Mais Harry ne s'endormit pas. Il se contenta de rester dans un état de semi-somnolence, tout près de sa maman qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il était adorable, elle avait de la chance. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant quand soudain le bébé-transmetteur posé à côté du lit se mit à clignoter violemment, projettant sa lumière rose partout dans la pièce. Cela eu pour effet de sortir instantanément Harry de son demi-sommeil. Le petit garçon se redressa d'un seul coup et se tourna vers sa maman.

- « Sy'ielle pu dodo ! » s'exclama-t-il en se mettant à genoux sur le lit.

- « Non, ta sœur ne dors plus… » confirma Lily qui s'était redressé plus doucement.

Elle regarda alors en souriant Harry descendre du lit, se précipiter, en courant et pied nu hors de sa chambre. Lily se mit à rire doucement et se leva à son tour. Elle s'étira un peu et quitta à son tour la pièce. Elle prit le couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille et elle ne s'étonna pas d'en voir la porte déjà grande ouverte. Harry, se tenait à l'extérieur du lit de sa sœur, suspendu aux barreaux, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Cela fit sourire la jeune femme.

- « Maman arrive ! » annonça alors Harry à sa sœur qui était assise dans son lit et qui le regardait avec une admiration sans borne.

Lily se pencha au dessus du lit.

- « Mama ! » gazouilla la fillette

- « Bonjour ma belle… » murmura la jeune femme en la prenant au cou.

Syrielle glissa sa tête contre son épaule et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Lily l'embrassa doucement et Harry lâcha les barreaux. Il retomba lourdement sur les fesses. Après un court instant de silence où Lily craignit fortement que la chambre raisonne des pleurs de son fils, Syrielle éclata de rire. Cela eut pour effet de calmer Harry qui commençait à froncer les sourcils et le petit garçon se mit à rire également. Lily ne pu que s'en réjouir et se mit à sourire largement. Elle tendit alors la main à son fils qui y posa la sienne et sa petite famille avec elle, la jeune femme repris la direction de sa chambre. Il était encore tôt, elle était bien décidée à ce que ses enfants se reposent encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle lâcha la main de son fils, il se précipita sur le grand lit, l'escalada et alla s'installer à la place de son papa, la tête sur l'oreiller. Lily quand à elle s'installa doucement à ses côtés puis déposa Syrielle sur le lit. Entourée de ses deux petits amours, la jeune femme était aux anges. Bien vite, Harry et Syrielle se rapprochèrent d'elle. Chacun se blottit le plus près possible d'elle et elle les enlaça de ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur chacun de leur front.

- « On est bien là… » murmura-t-elle doucement alors que ses deux enfants avaient repris leurs pouces et tétaient doucement.

Mais le moment de tranquilité ne dura pas. Harry en eut bientôt assez d'être inactif et commença à s'agiter. Il se redressa d'abord, s'installant en tailleur sur le lit. Il regarda autour de lui, puis rapidement se mit à genoux. Lily l'observait en caressant du bout des doigts le petit bras nu de sa fille qui fixait son frère les yeux grand ouverts. A quatre pattes, Harry se déplaca sur le lit et en descendit pour rejoindre une petite commode dans un coin de la pièce. Lily comprit alors ce que son fils était allé chercher. Sur le haut de cette petite commode blanche, ce trouvait un bel écrin rouge sombre dans lequel était, presque amoureusement gardé par son mari, le vif d'or qui avait permis à l'équipe de Gryffondor de remporter le la Coupe de Maison, lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Lily se souvenait de ce match comme si c'était hier. Elle était enfin la petite amie de James Potter, et avait donc eu droit à une très bonne place. Elle avait cru mourir de peur en le voyant voler comme un dément pour gagner le match… Elle avait broyé la main de Sirius qu'elle avait kidnappé malgré les regard haineux de sa petite amie du moment et finalement avait laissé exploser sa joie quand il avait fait un tour d'honneur, le poing brandi, renfermant la petite balle en or. Ils avaient alors échanger un baiser passionné qui avant rendu verte de jalousie toutes les autres filles de l'école… Elle se mit à se sourire à cette pensée, mais un léger bruit la ramena à la réalité. Elle se redressa sur un coude, juste assez pour voir que Harry qui avait ouvert le dernier tiroir de la commode, venait d'y grimper et tentait d'escalader le reste du meuble pour atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise.

- « Harry Potter ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant faisant sursauter Syrielle.

Le petit garçon retourna sa tête vers elle.

- « Descend tout de suite ! » gronda Lily d'un air sévère

- « Mais… » protesta Harry en pointant l'écrin du doigt

- « Tu sais très bien que Papa ne veut pas que tu y touche quand il n'est pas là » répondit la jeune femme en aidant sa fille à s'asseoir.

- « A veu le vif ! » grogna le petit garçon en croisant les bras.

- « Ce n'est pas en faisant ta tête de cochon que tu me feras céder… et sors de ce tiroir ! »

Avec une mauvaise grâce évidente, Harry obéit et revint près d'elle d'un air boudeur. Lily se pencha alors et ramassa sur le sol une petite auto qui avait été oubliée là lors d'un des passages du petit garçon dans la chambre de ses parents.

- « Joue avec ça trésor… » murmura-t-elle en lui tendant le jouet.

Harry fixa la voiture d'un air grave un petit moment avant de la prendre. Il s'amusa alors à la faire rouler sur le bord du lit. Puis lui faisant prendre de l'élan, il la faisait s'envoler en imitant le bruit d'un moteur avec sa bouche. Lily se mit à sourire et le regarda d'un air attendri. A cet instant elle sentit sa fille gigoter à côté d'elle. Elle la prit par la taille alors qu'elle tentait de descendre seule du lit.

- « Oh non ma belle, reste un peu avec Maman… » souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Elle rebondit légèrement lorsque son dos rencontra le matelas et cela amusa beaucoup la petite fille qu'elle tenait à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle la serra alors contre sa poitrine en souriant. Syrielle sentait bon le bébé, ces petits cheveux tout soyeux chatouillait ses narines, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se détacher d'elle. Les mains de la fillette se posèrent alors à la naissance de son cou et Syrielle s'installa plus confortablement. Elles se regardaient toutes les deux, le petite fille allongée sur sa maman, son petit ventre rond de bébé sur la poitrine de Lily. La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire et caressa le visage de sa fille du bout des doigts. La fillette se mit alors à rire et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Lily glissa alors sa main sur le dos de son petit ange et se mit à gratouiller son petit body en coton. Elle vit le sourire de sa fille s'agrandir à tel point qu'elle pu compter les petites dents qui venaient juste de faire leur apparition dans sa petite bouche. S'amusant à la faire rire toujours plus, Lily s'attaqua au petits pieds de sa fille, mais cette fois s'en fut trop. Syrielle se mit à rire et à gigoter si fort qu'elle donnait des coups dans le ventre de sa maman. Craignant pour son bébé, Lily déposa alors sa fille sur le lit et posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. La petite fille posa ses petites mains sur chacune de ses joues et Lily ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact si doux mais un bruit lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle redressa la tête et se retourna pour regarder Harry qui venait de faire tomber le réveil de la table de chevet.

- « Pa'don… » murmura-t-il tout de suite

Lily soupira alors qu'il se penchait pour le ramasser. Elle s'installa en tailleur et cala Syrielle entre ses jambes pour ne pas prendre le risque de la voir tomber du lit. Elle prit le réveil que Harry lui tendait et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

- « Il n'est pas cassé… » lança-t-elle en le reposant « Mais visiblement cette chambre est trop petite pour toi… On va goûter ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Elle vit les yeux de son fils s'illuminer et il frappa trois fois dans ses mains pour manifester sa joie. La jeune femme prit alors Syrielle à son cou, prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et tous les trois prirent alors le chemin de la cuisine pour prendre un solide goûter en attendant le retour de James.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Océane »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son prénom et se retourna. Sirius la regardait, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et l'air amusé.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Je trie les photos de Lalyh ! Je voudrais bien faire un album… » répondit la jeune femme en fixant d'un sort simple une photo de sa fille sur une page blanche d'un carnet qui sentait bon le neuf.

Sirius se mit à sourire et prit une des photos dans sa main et la regarda en souriant.

- « Elle est belle celle là » souffla-t-il

- « C'est laquelle ? »

Il lui montra alors l'image animée qui lui plaisait tant. C'était à Ste Mangouste, Océane se revit, allongée sur son lit à la maternité, Lalyh dans ses bras et Sirius près d'elle qui souriait largement en leur adressant des petits signes de la main. Océane se mit alors à sourire largement et reposa la photo sur la table.

- « Oui, elle est très belle » répondit-elle doucement. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- « Remus est là, il a fait venir Lily et James, il dit qu'il veut nous parler de quelque chose d'important » annonça son fiancé d'un air grave.

Océane soupira alors. Depuis que le jeune homme et Kathleen s'étaient séparés, elle redoutait les réactions du jeune homme. Elle se souvenait de lui avant qu'il ne rencontre la jeune femme, elle se souvenait à quel point il était convaincu que jamais aucune femme ne l'aimerait, que jamais aucune femme ne voudrait de lui à cause de sa lycanthropie. Et au moment où il avait enfin réussit à y croire un peu, au moment où tout cela aurait pu être réalité, Kathleen réduisait tout à néant. La jeune femme craignait plus que tout que Remus perde cette confiance qui était née en lui, elle craignait de le voir repartir de zéro, elle craignait de devoir recommencer toutes ses longues conversations avec lui pour le convaincre qu'il était un homme comme les autres et dans de nombreuses situations, un homme bien mieux que les autres…

Océane passa alors devant Sirius qui s'effaça pour la laisser passer et tous deux quittèrent la pièce où la jeune femme avait installé son bureau. Elle rejoignit le salon où tout le monde les attendaient. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'air grave de Lily et craignit le pire. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant face à Remus qu'elle comprit la mine qu'affichait son amie. Le jeune homme avait l'air grave et tendu. Océane sentit qu'il était venu leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. La main de Sirius, posée sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité et elle s'installa dans le canapé sans dire un mot. Elle se retourna pour regarder où étaient les enfants et se rassura en les voyant jouer dans le parc sous la surveillance de Kana. Elle redonna alors à Remus toute son attention et attendit avec les autres que le jeune homme se lance. Elle sentit la main de Sirius se glisser dans la sienne. Lui aussi appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Elle le rassura d'une légère pression. Elle vit alors Remus prendre une très grande inspiration et se lancer.

- « Bon, comme vous le savez, en ce moment, je ne suis pas en très grande forme » commença-t-il

Océane ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Pas en très grande forme… C'était bien en dessous de la vérité. Le pauvre lui faisait de la peine.

- « Cette histoire avec Kat m'a beaucoup chamboulé, non seulement parce qu'elle m'a briser le cœur, mais aussi parce qu'elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont remis en question »

Lily laissa alors échapper une sorte de petit grognement de mécontentement. Elle était la seule à savoir exactement ce que Kathleen avait dit à leur ami et visiblement, elle était outrée.

- « Non, Lily, ne dis rien s'il te plait… » murmura Remus

La jeune femme ne fit alors aucun commentaire, mais on pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux verts qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Remus reprit alors.

- « J'ai besoin de temps pour oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin de temps pour remettre les choses en place dans ma vie, pour y voir plus clair. Malheureusement, ici, partout où je vais, je me souviens des moment passé avec elle et c'est douloureux, vous pouvez comprendre ça… »

Océane hocha la tête, incertaine de voir où il voulait en venir.

- « J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ça, j'ai besoin de voir des têtes nouvelles, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose qui me m'occuperait tellement l'esprit que je ne penserais rien d'autre… »

Un étrange et très mauvais pressentiment naquit alors dans le creux du ventre d'Océane et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas aimer la tournure que prenait ce monologue. Lily s'était avancer jsuque sur le bord du fauteuil où elle était assise, avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche et fixait le jeune homme d'un air inquiet.

- « J'ai été voir le professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure » continua Remus après avoir pris une grande inspiration « Je lui ai expliquer que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Il m'a proposé une mission »

Cette fois Océane en était sure, elle n'allait pas aimer cette annonce. Sirius et James non plus visiblement puisque le premier lui serrait la main de plus en plus fort et que le second s'était penché en avant d'un air soucieux.

- « C'est une mission qui sera longue et qui m'obligera à partir d'ici quelque temps » annonça alors le jeune homme

- « Quoi ? » laissa échapper Océane, abasourdie

- « Non ! » s'exclama alors Lily.

- « Tu pars où ? »

- « Tu fais quoi ? »

James et Sirius avaient parlé en même temps. Eux aussi peu ravi de savoir que leur ami allait partir. Remus eut alors l'air un peu gêné.

- « Avant tout, il faut que je vous dise que j'ai déjà donné mon accord et que je partirais de toute façon » annonça le jeune homme

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Même les enfants avaient cessé de gazouiller. Ce silence était lourd et pesant. Chacun attendait que Remus leur annonce…

- « Dumbledore veut que je m'infiltre dans la communauté lycanthrope et que je tente de rallier d'autre loups-garous à notre cause »

Un immense choc suivait la déclaration de Remus. Océane était totalement paralysée par la nouvelle. Il allait partir avec des loups-garous… C'était une mission plus que dangereuse ! La plupart d'entre eux se sentait rejeté par la société sorcière et avait rallié les ordres de Fenrir Greyback et le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! » s'écria alors Lily en se levant, visiblement folle de rage.

- « Lily… » soupira Remus

- « Ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment le faire ! » ajouta la jeune femme

- « Ne t'énerve pas, pense au bébé… » continua tout de même Remus

- « Laisse ce bébé tranquille ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu ne vas quand même pas partir dans une mission aussi dangereuse à cause d'elle ?! Tu veux lui prouver quoi ? Que tu aimes courir tête baissée dans le danger ? »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec Kathleen ! Enfin presque rien… L'Ordre à besoin de toute l'aide possible pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu sais que c'est important ! je suis le seul à pouvoir faire cette mission, et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu d'ici ! C'est d'une pierre, deux coups » rétorqua calmement Remus d'une voix calme et posée qui étonna Océane.

La jeune femme était de l'avis de Lily… Remus n'avait plus rien à prouver à Kathleen… Partir lui apparaisait comme une folie.

- « Tu es inconscient ! » s'exclama alors Lily avec rage

- « Je dois le faire, je dois partir ! »

- « Mais nous on ne veux pas que tu partes ! » renchérit-elle

- « Je sais, mais je le ferais quand même… »

Océane vit alors Lily blêmir et quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé. Elle se rendit dans le jardin en faisant claquer la porte sous le regard triste de Remus. Océane se leva alors.

- « Tu es fou Remus » souffla-t-elle avant d'aller dans le jardin rejoindre Lily.

En sortant, elle entendit les garçons tenter de raisonner leur ami

- « Elles ont raison, tu sais… tu ne devrais pas partir » lançait James d'un air grave

- « On trouvera un autre moyen de rallier les loups-garous à notre cause… » renchérissait Sirius

Mais visiblement aucun des arguments ne convainquirent le jeune homme.

Océane rejoignit rapidement Lily qui s'était assise sur une veille souche d'arbre.

- « Il est fou » murmura-t-elle

- « Il a du chagrin… » renchérit Océane

- « Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours été tellement prudent et réfléchit et voilà que là … ! » Lily donna un coup rageur sur sa jambe et baissa les yeux.

Océane savait que c'était dur pour Lily d'imaginer Remus partir. Il avait prit beaucoup de place dans leur vie mais plus encore dans celle de son amie. Lily ne cessait de dire qu'elle devait son bonheur à Remus… Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait su manier James et elle de telle sorte qu'ils se trouvent enfin pour ne plus ce quitter. Océane aussi lui devait beaucoup. Il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles, quand Sirius était prisonnier par exemple et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

- « Et tout ça à cause d'elle ! Quel gachis ! » grogna Lily

- « Il veut l'oublier, mais ce n'est pas en se jettant dans de tels embrouilles qu'il y arrivera » soupira Océane

- « Elle l'a détruit… »

Océane eut alors une idée. Elle se redressa un peu, se demandant si cela valait le coup. Un rapide regard vers sa maison lui confirma que oui. Les trois garçons étaient visiblement dans une conversation très animée et Remus ne semblait pas vouloir changer de position.

- « Et si elle revenait vers lui ? » demanda-t-elle soudain « Si elle ne partait plus en France ? Si elle comprenait que Remus est un garçon fantastique et la chance qu'elle a qu'il soit amoureux d'elle… Tu crois qu'il resterait si elle lui revenait ? »

La jeune femme vit alors son ami se redresser et la regarder, les yeux brillants.

- « Par Merlin ! Mais oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Si on arrive à convaincre Kathleen de redonner sa chance à Remus et d'oublier tout ça, il ne partira pas ! »

- « Je suis prête à faire ça pour qu'il reste ! » affirma Océane

- « Moi aussi ! » lança Lily d'un air déterminé.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent alors un regard plein d'espoir.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante quinze : Quand on s'en va pour oublier**

_« En dedans de moi ça fait encore mal (…)_

_On traîne sa tristesse et ses doutes  
Quand on s'en va pour oublier  
Oublier... »_

_Luce Dufault_

Remus monta les escaliers qui menaient au bureau directorial en silence. Le professeur Dumbledore avait accepté de le recevoir le plus tôt possible et le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant. Il désirait vraiment s'éloigner au plus vite de la vie qu'il était en train de mener et qui le faisait beaucoup trop souffrir. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et la voix calme et posée du professeur Dumbledore ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, l'invitant à entrer. Remus obéit et se trouva bientôt face à son ancien directeur.

- « Bonjour Remus » l'accueillit le professeur avec un large sourire.

- « Bonjour » répondit sobrement le jeune homme qui n'était pas d'humeur à être jovial.

Les mains croisées et posées sur son ventre, Dumbledore ne dit rien et laissa passer un moment de silence. Remus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en voyant le regard pénétrant que le vieil homme posait sur lui à travers ces lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour dissimuler sa nervosité.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » finit par demander le directeur.

- « Bien » mentit Remus.

Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. La blessure du à sa rupture avec Kathleen était encore à vif et le faisait souffrir plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir souffrir un jour. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître. C'était pour cela aussi qu'il partait. Pour ne plus croiser en permanence des personnes qui lui demanderaient avec compassion s'il se remettait de sa séparation. Non, il ne s'en remettait pas, il ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais…

- « Tant mieux » lança alors le professeur bien que Remus fût convaincu qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe. « Puisque tout va bien, nous allons nous plonger dans le vif du sujet. Mais auparavant… »

Le vieux sorcier laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'approcha d'une armoire qu'il ouvrit d'un geste plutôt lent. A l'intérieur du meuble, on apercevait comme une sorte de miroitement bleuté qui intrigua le jeune homme. Le professeur Dumbledore se saisit alors d'une sorte de bassine en pierre qu'il déposa sur son bureau. Remus reconnu l'objet immédiatement, une pensine.

- « Approche toi » l'invita Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre.

Intrigué le jeune homme s'approcha et contempla la surface lisse de la pensine avec curiosité.

- « Avant de discuter à proprement parler de ta future mission, j'aimerais que tu te plonges un instant dans ce souvenir. »

Remus le regarda d'un air étonné, mais le professeur Dumbledore lui lança un regard qui le dissuada de poser les questions qui lui envahissaient l'esprit.

- « Je suis convaincu que cela ne peut-être que bénéfique… » ajouta le professeur en souriant.

Remus acquiesça alors d'un signe de la tête et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de chaque côté de la pensine. Il prit une grande inspiration et sans plus attendre plongea sa tête dans cet étrange liquide semblable à du vent à l'état solide. Il se sentit alors basculé et se retrouva bientôt dans un endroit lumineux.

Il se trouvait devant une très grande et très belle maison aux murs blancs et au toit rouge. Le jardin dans lequel il se trouvait était parsemé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et un peu plus loin un arbre majestueux offrait son ombre à un petit garçon. L'enfant, qui devait avoir six ans tout au plus, jouait avec de petites figurines en bois. Visiblement il avait un souci. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il regardait avec concentration une des figurines. A cet instant, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et une jeune femme sortit en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Elle était plutôt belle, mais ce qui frappa le plus Remus, c'était ce sourire éblouissant et radieux qu'elle arborait…

- « Douglas ? Il est l'heure, viens goûter mon ange » lança-t-elle d'une voix douce

- « Maman ! Le capitaine y veut plus marcher ! » répondit alors le petit garçon d'une voix triste en brandissant la petite figurine d'un air boudeur.

- « Amènes le moi » lança la jeune femme en souriant.

Le petit garçon se leva et courut de toutes ses petites forces vers elle pour lui tendre le jouet en question. La jeune femme l'observa un petit moment avant de le rendre à l'enfant.

- « Ca ne m'a pas l'air bien grave… Mais je n'ai pas les compétences pour ça… C'est un travail pour grand-père » murmura-t-elle en souriant

- « Il est là ?! » s'exclama le petit garçon d'un air ravi qui amusa Remus malgré lui.

- « Il t'attend à l'intérieur » lui indiqua sa maman alors que l'enfant se précipitait déjà dans la belle maison.

Remus suivit du regard le petit garçon et resta un moment songeur sur sa présence dans cette demeure. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ici ? Quel rapport pouvait donc exister entre ce souvenir et la mission que le professeur lui avait confiée ? A priori, il n'en voyait aucun. Le directeur de Poudlard aurait-il commis une erreur et l'aurait envoyé ainsi par inadvertance dans un mauvais souvenir ? C'était peu probable… Dumbledore ne l'avait pas envoyé ici par hasard. Il vit la jeune femme entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, et poussé par la curiosité, Remus se décida finalement à la suivre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Remus fut agréablement surpris de voir l'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux. Les propriétaires de cette maison avaient visiblement bons goûts, car l'intérieur était très joliment meublé et décoré. Sur les murs, des nombreux cadres étaient accrochés. Ils contenaient des photos d'enfants pour la plupart. Des dizaines de petits garçons et de petites filles souriant et qui avait l'air heureux. La plus grande photo représentait un vieil homme et une femme qui devait être son épouse assis et autour d'eux une myriade d'enfants qui les étreignaient avec amour et tendresse. Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il continua son avancée et se retrouva dans un vaste salon lumineux. Sur la table basse, trônait une tarte aux pommes qui avait l'air délicieuse. Dans un vieux fauteuil près de la cheminée le vieil homme de la photo souriait au petit Douglas qui trépignait près de lui.

- « Tu vas réussir à le guérir, hein Pépé ?! Tu vas le sauver le capitaine ?! » demandait-il avec impatience

- « Ce genre d'opération demande du calme Douglas… » murmura le vieillard d'un air malicieux « Il me faudra un peu de silence… »

Le petit garçon se tut immédiatement et regarda son grand père avec insistance et ce, sous le regard amusé de sa maman qui s'était emparé d'un couteau pour couper de grande part de tarte. Remus s'approcha et se posta près du grand père concentré. Il vit le vieil homme prendre sa baguette dans sa main et toucher la figurine du capitaine avant de lui jeter un sort. A cet instant, les bras et les jambes du jouet se mirent à bouger en cadence tandis que son chapeau se soulevait à intervalle régulier en émettant un petit sifflet.

- « Et voilà ! » annonça fièrement le grand père, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Oh Pépé ! C'est toi le meilleur ! Tu es le plus fort de tous les Pépés ! » s'exclama Douglas avec enthousiasme tout en se jettent dans ses bras.

Le grand père se mit à rire doucement et caressa un moment la tête de son petit fils avec énormément de tendresse.

- « Il est guéri ! Tu as vu Maman ! Pépé a guéri mon capitaine !! »

- « Oui, j'ai vu mon ange » répondit la jeune femme en souriant et en déposant une part de tarte dans une petite assiette en plastique « Assieds toi et mange ton goûter maintenant ! »

- « Oh… » s'exclama le petit en grognant « je voulais jouer… »

- « Tu joueras après » rétorqua la jeune femme en servant une part au grand père.

Ce dernier lança un clin d'œil à son petit fils et se tourna vers elle.

- « Peut-être que Douglas et le capitaine pourraient goûter tous les deux dehors pour une fois… » suggéra-t-il simplement alors que les yeux de l'enfant se remplissaient d'étoiles.

- « Papa… » soupira la jeune femme

- « Le capitaine a besoin de lumière pour sa convalescence… » rétorqua le grand père d'un air faussement sérieux.

- « Je peux Maman… s'il te plait… »supplia l'enfant

La jeune femme les regarda tous les deux et haussa les épaules d'un air à la fois amusée et impuissante.

- « Puisque c'est pour le capitaine… » souffla-t-elle.

Ravi, le petit garçon s'empara aussitôt de son assiette et le capitaine solidement calé sous le bras, il quitta la pièce en courant.

- « Merci mon Pépé chéri que j'adore ! » cria-t-il en disparaissant

- « Tu es trop gentil… » reprocha doucement la jeune femme à son père

- « Il est mieux dehors qu'enfermer avec nous ici » répondit simplement le vieil homme en souriant.

Remus se mit à sourire. Cet homme devait être un grand père que ses petits enfants devaient adorer sincèrement… Ce qui concordait parfaitement à toutes ses photos de visages heureux qu'il avait pu voir en entrant.

A cet instant, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Remus, en même temps que le vieil homme et sa fille, releva la tête et aperçut le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Je me suis permis d'entrer, la porte était ouverte… » lança-t-il en souriant

- « Douglas aura dû oublier de la refermer » soupira la jeune femme en se levant pour accueillir son hôte à qui elle serra la main.

Le professeur s'approcha du vieil homme qu'il étreignit d'une affectueuse accolade.

- « Comment vas-tu Edmund ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Merveilleusement bien comme toujours ! » répondit l'homme en lui rendant son accolade « Et toi Albus ? Comment marche ton école ? »

- « A merveille… J'ai hâte d'y voir arrivé Douglas » répondit le professeur.

- « Il a encore le temps de s'y préparer… » murmura la jeune femme « ce n'est que dans cinq ans… »

- « C'est toi qui a besoin de préparation Ann, tu n'arrives pas à te faire à l'idée qu'il puisse partir un jour » répondit l'homme avec douceur

- « C'est encore mon petit bébé, Papa… » murmura la jeune femme.

Remus sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'attirer vers le haut. Comprenant que le moment était venu de revenir à la réalité il jeta un dernier regard à cette famille qui avait l'air si heureuse et se laissa basculer dans le monde réel.

Il mit un certain temps à se remettre de son excursion dans le souvenir. Il secoua la tête et son regard croisa celui du professeur Dumbledore qui le regardait en souriant.

- « Puis-je t'offrir une tasse de thé ? » proposa le vieux professeur.

- « Pourquoi pas… » répondit Remus qui s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Il observa alors le professeur s'occuper avec les tasses et la théière. Il était peut-être temps de demander au vieil homme qui étaient ces personnes qu'il venait de voir et pour quelles raisons il l'avait envoyé dans ce souvenir plus précisément…

- « Tu viens de faire la connaissance de mon ami Edmund… » commença le professeur avant que Remus ait pu poser ses questions « C'est un ami qui m'est très cher…Dis-moi Remus, qu'as-tu pensé de ce souvenir ? »

Interloqué, le jeune homme mit ses questions de côté et le fixa un moment avec surprise. Il haussa les épaules et répondit.

- « Et bien, il me semble que cet homme à une vie heureuse… J'avais l'impression d'être dans une maison pleine de joie et d'amour et j'avoue que le petit Douglas m'a beaucoup amusé… »

Le professeur le regarda en souriant.

- « Tu dirais donc que cet homme à réussit sa vie ? »

- « Sans aucun doute ! » répondit il avec assurance.

Il pensa que beaucoup de personne aimerait sans doute, à l'âge de ce monsieur paraître aussi serein et aussi heureux.

- « Sais-tu que cet homme, qui a effectivement eu une vie bien remplie et qui est maintenant un homme très heureux est le tout premier lycanthrope que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie ? »

Remus eut un sursaut de surprise et regarda le professeur Dumbledore d'un air incrédule. L'homme qu'il venait de voir était un loup-garou ? Comme lui ?

- « Il a été mordu à l'âge de trois ans, autant dire qu'il a été un loup-garou toute sa vie. Il a toujours tout fait pour vivre le plus normalement possible malgré cela. Par de nombreux aspects, tu me fais penser à lui… Il a toujours été lui aussi d'une grande générosité et d'une patience infinie… Il s'est marié à 27 ans avec une jeune femme qui finissait ses études de guérisseuse et ils ont eu cinq enfants. Ann est la plus jeune… »

Remus l'écoutait avec étonnement mais aussi avec un léger agacement. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ses amis étaient venus parler avec le professeur Dumbledore derrière son dos.

- « Je ne comprend pas où vous voulez en venir professeur ! » lança-t-il d'un ton sec, bien qu'en sachant qu'il mentait.

- « Edmund a eu la vie qu'il voulait. Il a été heureux et il continue de l'être encore. Bien sur, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que sa vie a toujours été facile et joyeuse. Loin de là… Cet homme a du traverser un grand nombres d'épreuves, mais c'est avec patience et beaucoup de courage qu'il a réussi à surmonter toutes ces épreuves.»

Remus serra un peu plus les accoudoirs de son fauteuil entre ses poings. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que Dumbledore allait lui dire. Il ne voulait pas…

- « Remus, Edmund a réussit sa vie alors que des centaines de sorciers normaux ont une vie médiocre ! La lycanthropie n'est pas un obstacle au bonheur ! »

- « Professeur… s'il vous plait … »

- « Non Remus… ! Tu es certes un jeune homme avec bien des qualités et beaucoup de capacités, mais tu te trompes en pensant que les lycanthropes n'ont pas le droit au bonheur. Tu as le droit d'être heureux… ! Le bonheur t'attend quelque part… ne l'oublie jamais ! »

- « Professeur… »

- « Des milliers d'homme ont soufferts d'un chagrin d'amour ! » poursuit le vieil homme « Certains se sont vu rejeter parce que leur compagne les trouvaient trop pauvres, d'autres trop gros, d'autres pas assez intelligent… ! Une fois, une fille m'a rejeté parce qu'elle trouvait mon nez un peu trop gros à son goût, » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de porter son regard sur le nez du vieil homme.

- « Ecoutez, professeur, je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout cela… » lança Remus qui trouvait que la situation tournait au ridicule.

Vraiment, James et Sirius allaient entendre parler de lui, maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

- « Très bien, mais garde bien à l'esprit que si tu souffres tant Remus, c'est que cela prouve que tu es humain tout simplement ! » conclut Dumbledore tout en le fixant d'un air grave.

Il y eut un long moment de silence au court duquel Remus refusa de penser à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à cet homme heureux qu'il aurait pu être… si seulement Kathleen avait accepté…

Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui rompit le silence.

- « Es-tu toujours sur de vouloir faire cette mission Remus ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Le jeune homme le fixa avec détermination. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

- « Oui » déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et ferme.

- « Tu en es vraiment sur ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de ma vie ! » assura Remus.

Il vit alors le professeur soupirer gravement et lui faire signe de se lever. Il alla le rejoindre et le directeur posa sur lui son regard pénétrant qu'il soutint un instant avant qu'il ne détourne ses yeux ailleurs. D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître une carte qu'il installa sur son bureau.

- « Voici une carte de la région où tu vas partir » commença Dumbledore.

Remus fixa la carte avec la plus grande attention.

- « Ici, et là, se trouvent des villages qui vivent terrorisés par des hordes de loups-garous. On pense qu'ils ont élu leurs repaires dans cette forêt, ici. »

Remus acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête.

- « Nous avons repéré quatre communautés distinctes d'une dizaine de personnes. Deux d'entre elles sont ouvertement ralliées aux ordres de Voldemort, les autres sont plus mitigées. Ta mission consiste à t'infiltrer dans l'une des deux communautés hésitantes. Il faut que tu te fasses passer pour quelqu'un qui cherche à tout prix à fuir la civilisation. Tu dois les mettre en confiance et progressivement arriver à les rallier à notre cause. »

Remus hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Il faudra y aller très progressivement et ne surtout pas les brusquer. Je compte ensuite sur ta force de persuasion pour nous assurer leur soutien. »

- « Je ferais de mon mieux » assura le jeune homme sans cesser de fixer la carte d'un air grave.

- « C'est une mission dangereuse Remus. Voldemort promets puissance et reconnaissance aux lycanthropes, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en sera rien en réalité. De plus, il y aura sans doute de violents affrontements entre les communautés rivales. Le territoire est petit… »

Remus hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il savait très bien qu'il s'engageait dans une mission très risquée.

- « Je voudrais être sur que tu es bien conscient du danger… » continua le professeur gravement.

- « Je suis tout à fait conscient des risques que comporte cette mission… » assura Remus

- « Mais aussi de tout ce qu'impliquera ton immersion totale dans le milieu lycanthrope… »

- « Ne vous en faites pas professeur ! Nous avons besoin du soutien des lycanthropes et je suis le seul apte à le faire. Je suis le seul membre de l'Ordre à pouvoir les espionner et m'infiltrer parmi eux sans courir de risques. Je dois le faire et je suis prêt à le faire ! » assura Remus avec conviction.

- « Très bien… » soupira alors le vieux sorcier avant de se replonger dans ses explications sur les localisations géographiques des différentes communautés.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

_Je soussignée, madame Neptalia AUDSLEY, confirme avoir vendu une dague en or massif incrustée de pierres précieuses dont la lame est frappée d'un blaireau, à la société « Glitter & co » pour une valeur de 2565 gallions. La transaction a eu lieu ce jour, dans les locaux de la compagnie « Glitter & co » en présence de Mr. Glitter, Mr. Terez, son avocat et Mr Pretrovski, dans la légalité la plus totale._

_Ci-joint se trouve un descriptif complet de l'objet vendu ainsi que les origines de cet objet, dûment fourmi par les soins._

_Fait à Sheffield_

_Le 08 mai 1958_

_Neptalia Audsley_

Océane prit les autres parchemins qui accompagnaient celui-ci et se plongea dans leur lecture. Neptalia Audsley avait acheté trois fois rien la dague lors d'une brocante moldue en 1953… Elle l'avait toujours conservé avec soin avant de perdre toute sa fortune en pariant dans des courses d'hippogriffes. Elle avait donc vendu la dague à cet antiquaire sorcier en 1958… Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'objet avant 1953, il se pouvait donc fort bien qu'il s'agisse de la même dague que possédaient les sœurs Glenn avant l'incendie de leur maison… Cela vaudrait peut-être le coup d'aller rendre visite à ce monsieur Glitter dans sa boutique de Sheffield.

Océane soupira un moment et redressa sa tête. Sa nuque lui faisait mal à force d'être constamment tendue. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, à lire ses centaines de parchemins sans parvenir à vraiment se concentrer. Son regard se posa alors sur Lily qui était assise en face d'elle, l'air sérieux et plongé dans sa lecture. La jeune femme étira un peu ses bras et son amie releva la tête vers elle, lui adressant un sourire.

- « Tu avances bien ? » demanda Océane

- « Bof… Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me mettre à fond dedans » soupira Lily en déposant sa plume.

- « Moi aussi, j'ai la tête ailleurs » marmonna la jeune femme en retournant un de ses parchemins d'un air las.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard entendu.

Elles continuaient toujours leurs investigations pour l'Ordre, récoltant le plus possible d'information sur Tom Jedusor jeune. Elles étaient pour le moment, en train de faire des recherches approfondies sur la traçabilité de certains objets que le professeur Dumbledore soupçonnait fortement d'être des Horcruxes. Ce n'était pas un travail amusant. Il était long et ennuyeux, mais il fallait le faire. Et comme, Lily, à cause de sa grossesse ne pouvait plus faire de missions trop éprouvantes, elle avait reçut la responsabilité de ce travail. Souhaitant aider son amie et aussi faire plaisir à Sirius, Océane s'était alors proposée pour l'aider. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient donc lancées dans ce travail sans plaisir, au grand soulagement de leurs amoureux.

- « On arrête cinq minutes ? » proposa Lily en souriant

- « Oh oui ! » répondit Océane avec plaisir

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. En bonne hôtesse, Océane désigna à Lily une chaise où s'asseoir et posa sur la table un grand pichet de limonade bien fraîche. Les mois chauds commençaient à revenir et un peu de fraîcheur n'était pas de refus. Océane servit un grand verre à Lily qui la remercia avant de le boire d'un trait.

- « Et bien ! Tu as une sacrée descente ?! » s'amusa Océane en la resservant.

- « C'est le bébé qui demande sa part ! » répondit Lily en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Océane regarda son amie avec attendrissement. Elle se souvenait de cette période où Lalyh était en elle. Elle se souvenait de ses sensations qu'elle ressentait quand elle avait soudainement envie de quelque chose et qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression que c'était sa fille qui le lui réclamait. Elle se mit à sourire doucement. D'ici quelques temps, il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation avec Sirius… Depuis que Lily était venue lui annoncer sa nouvelle grossesse, Océane avait de plus en plus envie de donner un frère ou une sœur à Lalyh… Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

- « Tu rêves ? » demanda Lily en souriant et en reposant sur la table son verre à nouveau vide alors qu'Océane n'avait pas encore touché au sien.

- « Oui » répondit simplement la jeune femme en souriant mystérieusement

Lily la regarda d'un air étonné mais ne posa pas d'autres questions. D'un mouvement de baguette, Océane attira à elle un paquet de gâteaux et s'en saisit. Elle plongea la main à l'intérieur, et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » grogna-t-elle en retournant le paquet.

Il était vide. Lily se mit à éclater d'un léger rire, tandis que Océane se levait pour mettre le paquet à la poubelle.

- « Sirius est impossible ! » maugréa-t-elle en s'approchant des placards à la recherche d'un paquet épargné par son fiancé. « Il pourrait au moins les mettre à la poubelle ! »

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste et soupira avec amusement. Océane finit tout de même par trouver un petit paquet de biscuits qu'elle proposa à son amie.

- « Dis toi que ce sera pire quand Lalyh sera en âge de se servir toute seule… Je vois déjà comment ça marche avec Harry… » lança Lily en se servant une poignée

- « Je n'en suis pas encore là… Elle ne sait toujours pas marcher, ce qui agace Sirius… »

- « Il était pareil pour Harry… Il voulait absolument qu'il marche avant ses un an ! »

- « Je m'en souviens… C'est ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs… »

- « Oui »

Océane se mit à sourire et repensa à tous les efforts que faisait sa fille pour marcher seule. Elle arrivait très bien désormais à se redresser à l'aide d'un meuble et faisait le tour de la table basse et des chaises en s'agrippant à elles. Mais honnêtement, elle se rendait bien compte que son petit trésor tenait encore trop peu sur ses jambes pour satisfaire l'envie de son papa qui était de la voir se déplacer entièrement toute seule.

- « Elle marchera sans doute déjà pour votre mariage » murmura Lily, la tirant encore une fois de ses pensées.

- « Oui, je pense tout de même ! Je la vois déjà marcher vers nous dans une jolie petite robe blanche… »

Océane soupira d'un air rêveur.

- « Tes préparatifs avancent ? » demanda Lily en souriant

- « Doucement, mais sûrement ! Tous ce qui est administratif est presque fini… On sait déjà qu'on fera la cérémonie ici donc pas de soucis que ce côté-là. »

- « Tu as commencé à chercher ta robe ? » demanda Lily

- « Non, je voudrais que tu viennes le faire avec moi ! » répondit Océane en souriant timidement.

- « Je serai ravie de t'aider ! » s'exclama son amie en souriant largement. « Tu verras, on va te trouver une robe magnifique et Sirius n'en reviendra pas ! »

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Tu était superbe dans ta robe de mariée, toi. La photo que j'ai vu m'a laissé rêveuse ! » murmura-t-elle à son amie qui rougissait un peu

- « C'était la robe qu'avait porté la mère de James à son propre mariage, elle me l'avait donné quand je cherchais la mienne. Je suis vraiment triste qu'elle ait été détruite en même temps que le manoir, j'aurais bien aimé la donner à Syrielle à mon tour… » soupira Lily

- « Elle s'en trouvera une très belle quand ce sera le moment » lui assura Océane d'une voix douce

- « Je sais… De toute façon, James a décrété que sa fille ne se marierait jamais, alors il a dit que ce n'était pas grave si ma robe était détruite »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard amusé et se mirent à rire doucement.

- « Sirius aussi semble convaincu qu'il sera le seul homme de la vie de Lalyh… Ce sera un grand choc pour eux quand elles grandiront… »

- « Ne m'en parle pas ! » décréta Lily en attrapant le dernier biscuit du paquet.

- « Sinon, et bien, il nous reste encore la liste des invités qui se fera asse vite car on n'invitera pas grand monde…. » continua Océane

- « Tu ne comptes toujours pas inviter tes parents ? » demanda Lily

- « Toujours pas non ! En tout cas, pas tant que l'attitude de mon père n'aura pas changer ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il vienne gâcher mon grand jour ! »

- « Et Sirius en pense quoi ? »

- « Disons que pour le moment j'évite d'aborder le sujet avec lui… Sinon, on n'arrêterait pas de se disputer. Il veut vraiment que j'essaye de renouer le dialogue avec mon père. Il a pourtant été odieux et insultant envers lui, mais bon, il est convaincu que se serait mieux pour tout le monde si je me réconciliais avec ma famille… »

- « Il t'aime, il ne veut pas que tu connaisses ce qu'il connaît lui… »

- « Je sais. Mais de toute façon, en ce moment, il a d'autres préoccupations que de me réconcilier avec ma famille »

- « Remus ? » demanda Lily

- « Evidement ! »

Les deux jeunes poussèrent un soupir et se regardèrent d'un air grave.

- « James aussi est très perturbé par cette histoire » murmura Lily « Mais il dit que si Remus a vraiment envie de partir, personne ne pourra l'en empêcher et qu'il vaut encore mieux le soutenir dans son choix. »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il faut tout faire pour le dissuader de cette folie ! »

- « Je sais » répondit Lily en soupirant « Je sais qu'au fond de lui, James aussi à du mal à se résigner à le laisser faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé, mais qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire »

- « C'est une situation qui nous dépasse tous… » murmura Océane.

Elle fixa un moment son amie avec sérieux.

- « Tu es toujours d'accord pour tenter ce qu'on a prévu ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie

- « Bien sur ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je veux tout tenter pour le faire rester ! » lui assura alors Lily

- « Si on y allait maintenant alors… » proposa Océane « Je n'arriverais plus à me concentrer sur tous ces parchemins de toute façon ! »

- « D'accord » répondit Lily en se levant.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se rendirent dans le salon, elles rangèrent leurs parchemins puis après avoir échanger un dernier regard avec son amie elle murmura.

- « Allons voir Kathleen maintenant ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu vas me manquer tu sais ? »

- « Oui, toi aussi, mais je suis sur que ton nouveau précepteur sera très gentil en France »

- « Oui, mais ce sera pas pareil qu'avec toi Remus… »

Kathleen s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte. Il fallait qu'elle entre récupérer un document, mais Remus était dans la pièce. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur rupture et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face a cela.

- « Ce sera différent, mais sans doute aussi bien… » répondit le jeune homme de sa voix calme qui avait tant plu à la jeune femme dès qu'elle l'avait connu.

- « Je t'écrierais pour te raconter ! » lança Henry d'une voix excité

- « D'accord, je te répondrais, ne t'en fais pas… » répondit alors Remus d'une voix amusée.

Kathleen se mit à soupirer de plus belle. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte quelques coups secs avant d'entrer. Les deux garçons posèrent leur regard sur elle et la jeune femme se sentit très mal à l'aise. Le regard de Remus était toujours aussi pénétrant.

- « Je viens récupérer quelques papiers » annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce.

- « Remus est venu nous dire au revoir. On ne le reverra plus avant notre départ pour la France » expliqua Henry d'une petite voix.

- « Oh… » répondit Kathleen de plus en plus gênée

- « J'espère que vous ferez bon voyage et que vous vous plairez bien en France » murmura Remus sans cesser de la fixer ce qui rendit la jeune femme encore plus nerveuse.

- « Oui ! Je suis sur qu'on s'amusera bien ! Hein Kat ?! »

- « Oui Henry… » répondit-elle nonchalamment.

- « Quand est-ce que vous partez ? » demanda soudain Remus à Henry, mais Kathleen savait que la question lui était surtout adressée à elle.

- « Dans deux jours ! » répondit tristement le petit garçon

- « Déjà… » soupira Remus d'une voix lasse.

Kathleen ferma violemment les yeux et réprima le frisson qui la gagnait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'il était un loup-garou, qu'il pouvait être dangereux et qu'elle n'assumait pas cela. Que c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait quitté… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde cela de vue. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Monsieur Scott savait-il qu'il avait embauché un lycanthrope ? Elle frissonna de plus belle et ouvrit les yeux. Elle récupéra à la hâte ses documents et se retourna vers les deux garçons.

- « Bon, je vais vous laisser » déclara-t-elle en essayant le plus possible de fuir le regard de Remus, ce qui n'était pas du tout une chose facile.

Elle traversa la pièce sans ajouter un mots et sortit le plus calmement qu'elle pu. Elle venait de faire quelques pas dans le couloir quand il l'interpella.

- « Kathleen ! »

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, il venait d'utiliser son prénom en entier. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. Elle se retourna à contre cœur et se trouva face à lui. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi beau ?!

- « Oui Remus ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine

- « Je voulais te dire… bon voyage et bonne chance pour la France » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement au goût de la jeune femme qui fit un pas en arrière.

Remus s'arrêta aussitôt, comme blessé par son attitude. Mais Kathleen n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son regard croisa alors celui du jeune homme et elle en fut bouleversée. Il l'aimait encore, c'était évident, elle pouvait le voir, mais il était aussi très triste et malheureux. Elle soupira et détourna le regard précipitamment. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir par lui, ce n'était absolument pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas.

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle simplement en essayant de se redonner une contenance.

- « Je voulais également te dire que je vais partir aussi » annonça-t-il.

Surprise, la jeune femme le regarda avec attention.

- « Ah bon… »

- « Oui, j'ai certaines choses que j'ai… besoin d'oublier alors je pars quelque temps… » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave qui lui fit peur.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une bêtise, quelque chose d'insensé dans le seul but de l'oublier. Pendant un moment, elle hésita à lui demander où il partait, mais se rappelant qu'elle ne devait plus se laisser attendrir par lui, elle ne posa pas sa question.

- « J'espère que tu sera prudent » souffla-t-elle simplement en hochant la tête.

Remus émit un léger grognement et se redressa un peu. Il la fixa encore une fois de son regard si mystérieux et si secret dont elle connaissait maintenant la signification. Elle soupira un peu et lui tendit la main d'un air grave.

- « Au revoir » lui lança-t-elle simplement.

Elle le vit grimacer et lui tendre la main et serrer la sienne d'un geste nerveux.

- « Au revoir » souffla-t-il avant de lui lâcher la main et de se retourner pour rejoindre le bureau de Henry.

Kathleen soupira en pensant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la toute dernière fois où elle verrait ce garçon dont elle avait été si amoureuse…

Serrant contre elle les documents qu'elle était venue récupérer, elle quitta la maison des Scott le cœur un peu lourd. Sans plus attendre, elle transplana jusqu'à chez elle et s'enferma dans son appartement. Elle partait pour deux jours et il était dans un désordre indescriptible. Un déménagement était bien plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se sentait un peu déprimée. Sa famille avait assez mal compris son désir de partir. Elle leur avait juste dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air après sa rupture avec Remus, qu'ils avaient eut des difficultés à se comprendre et de graves divergences de points de vues, sans en dire plus. Sa mère avait eu de la peine pour elle, son père n'avait rien dit et Erin avait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup marché. Puis, elle avait dû apprendre à Dolorès son prochain départ, et cela avait été assez difficile. Elle l'avait mal pris et lui avait reproché de fuir le pays à cause de Remus alors que c'était lui qui, selon elle, ferait mieux de partir. Kathleen s'était senti un peu mal de la laisser ici, mais après lui avoir assurée qu'elle reviendrait souvent la voir, Dolorès avait fini par accepter, bien qu'à contre cœur, son départ.

En soupirant de plus belle, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son canapé et contempla tous ces cartons à demi remplis et toutes ses affaires qui traînaient autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre en ordre et elle avait promis d'aller dîner chez ses parents le soir même. Elle releva ses manches et empoigna sa baguette d'un geste décidé. Elle ensorcela une pile de vêtements qu'elle déplaça dans le carton le plus proche quand elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Surprise, car elle n'attendait pas de visite, elle déposa sa pile dans le carton, posa sa baguette et alla ouvrir la porte.

Elle sursauta légèrement. S'il y avait bien deux personnes qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à revoir, c'étaient bien elles. Postées devant sa porte, l'air grave et les bras croisés, Lily et Océane la regardaient avec sérieux.

- « Bonjour » souffla Lily.

- « Bonjour » répondit Kathleen un peu déboussolée de les voir là.

- « On peut te parler un moment s'il te plait ? » demanda alors Océane.

La jeune femme soupira mais sentit bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop de choix. Elle pensa tout de même à tout ce qu'elle avait encore à faire et le peu de temps dont elle disposait mais elle se poussa un peu pour les laisser entrer chez elle.

- « Vous excuserez le désordre, mais je suis en plein déménagement… » annonça-t-elle en refermant la porte

- « Tu pars toi aussi ? » demanda Océane

- « Oui, dans deux jours, pour la France » répondit-elle en leur indiquant de s'asseoir là où elle pourrait trouver une place.

- « C'est Remus qui nous avait donné ton adresse il y a quelque temps » la renseigna alors Lily qui venait de trouver une place sur une chaise.

Kathleen se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « On est venu te parler de lui justement » annonça Océane sans préambule.

Kathleen ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle s'en était douté dès la seconde où elle les avaient vu sur le pas de sa porte.

- « Il est très malheureux tu sais, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, il est prêt à tout pour toi » continua Océane.

- « Où voulez vous en venir exactement ? » la coupa Kathleen légèrement agacée.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que les amies de Remus viennent défendre sa cause. Par Merlin, la situation était déjà assez pénible comme ça !

- « Ecoute Kathleen » lança Lily « Remus souffre beaucoup de votre séparation. Les jours qui ont suivis votre rupture, on ne le reconnaissait même plus… Il n'arrive pas à t'oublier parce qu'il t'aime toujours… »

Kathleen baissa les yeux et posa son menton dans ses mains. Elle savait que le jeune homme prendrait très mal leur rupture, cela n'avait pas été une période heureuse non plus pour elle, mais elle devait le faire, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

- « Il a décider de partir » continua Lily

Océane et elle échangèrent un regard grave et Kathleen se redressa alors.

- « Je sais, il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Nous nous sommes croisés chez Henry Scott » répondit-elle simplement.

- « Il part parce qu'il veut t'oublier, parce que rester ici, où vous avez vécu de si bons moment lui est pénible » réprit Océane

- « Mais on ne veut pas qu'il parte ! » s'exclama Lily « Il part pour de mauvaises raisons, et ce qu'il va faire est dangereux ! On a peur pour lui »

Kathleen resta un moment interdite.

- « Je comprend, je comprend très bien que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il parte mais… Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans » répondit-elle

- « Mais tu as tout à voir ! » lança Océane

- « Il s'agit vraiment d'un voyage très dangereux, il peut y risquer sa vie ! Et s'il le fait, c'est juste pour ne plus penser à toi ! » ajouta Lily qui paraissait vraiment très stressée.

- « Comme s'il avait quelque chose à te prouver ! » renchérit Océane d'une voix à peine plus calme que celle de son amie.

- « Mais enfin, c'est ridicule. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble lui et moi » lança Kathleen que cette conversation commençait à mettre vraiment très mal à l'aise.

- « Il ne partirait pas si vous étiez encore ensemble ! » asséna Océane avec conviction.

Kathleen se sentit tressaillir et les regarda toutes les deux avec surprises en espérant qu'elles se moquaient d'elle.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Il veut partir pour t'oublier, toi seule à les moyens de le faire rester ! » continua Océane

- « Ecoute, on sait qu'apprendre qu'il était un loup-garou a été un grand choc pour toi et on sait toutes les deux à quel point cela peut être pénible comme situation… Mais vous formiez un si beau couple, vous alliez si bien ensemble… Je t'en prie, Kat, réfléchit un peu plus à tout ça… à vous deux… »

- « Surmontes tout ça, je sais que tu peux y arriver. Vous seriez à nouveau tous les deux, heureux et Remus ne partirait pas ! » ajouta Océane.

Kathleen se leva et fit quelques pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elles venaient lui demander de retourner avec Remus… N'avaient-elles donc pas compris que cela était impossible ? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas ?

- « Je sais que c'est beaucoup ce qu'on te demande » commença Lily « Et je sais les raisons qui t'ont poussé à le quitter »

Kathleen se sentit frémir. Ainsi, Remus avait été raconté à son amie les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à le quitter ! Elle se sentit horriblement gênée. Elle n'était pas très fière de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, même si malheureusement, elle les pensait toutes…

- « S'il te plait Kat… Tu as été amoureuse de lui ! Nous avons toutes les trois été amoureuses ici, on sait très bien que ce n'est pas un sentiment qui peut s'effacer du jour au lendemain ! » continua-t-elle

- « S'il te plait Lily, ne dis plus rien ! » la coupa Kathleen.

Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- « J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demander ! J'ai tourné la page avec Remus ! Nous ne sommes plus un couple ! Qu'il cherche à m'oublier en faisant des choses dangereuses, j'en suis désolée, mais je n'y peux rien ! »

- « Kat, s'il te plait ! Essaye ! » ajouta tout de même Océane

- « Demande lui de ne pas partir ! » continua Lily qui avait les traits de plus en plus tirés.

- « Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » répondit Kathleen avec véhémence.

- « Pourquoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes en cœur.

- « Je ne suis plus rien pour lui ! » rétorqua la jeune femme.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'indigna Océane.

- « Il n'est plus rien pour moi alors ! »

Kathleen commençait sérieusement à être agacée. De quel droit les amies de Remus venaient-elle lui parler de lui ?

- « Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de Remus ! » lança-t-elle avec sérieux « J'ai décidé de tourner la page ! Je veux oublier tout ça ! Je ne me remettrais pas avec lui, ma décision est prise ! Si je lui demandais de rester, cela voudrait dire que je veux me remettre avec lui et ça c'est hors de question ! »

Elle s'était progressivement énervée au cours de sa tirade et elle était passablement de mauvaise humeur.

- « Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas essayer encore une fois ? » demanda Océane, d'une voix presque suppliante.

Lily et elle avaient vraiment l'air abattues par la nouvelle. Kathleen pouvait le comprendre. Elles étaient très proches de Remus, sans doute plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été puisque à elles, il ne leur avait pas caché sa lycanthropie. Elle leur en voulait aussi un peu pour ça. Pour réussir à accepter que leur ami soit un loup-garou alors qu'elle ne le pouvait pas bien qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais c'est trop dur, la honte était trop forte. La honte et le dégoût d'elle-même et de ce que les autres pourraient penser, du regard qu'ils jetteraient sur leur relation. Se ressaisissant et interrompant le fil de ses pensées qui la menaient vers une pente dangereuse, Kathleen fixa ses deux hôtes d'un air grave. Toutes les trois restèrent un long moment, ainsi, en silence à se regarder et à attendre… Attendre quoi, Kathleen n'en savait rien, mais l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde et chargée d'attente et d'espoir. Une situation qui mit vite la jeune femme vraiment mal à l'aise.

- « Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle « Mais je ne peux pas vous aider… Je ne demanderais pas à Remus de rester et je ne me remettrais pas avec lui. »

- « Tu es bien sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Lily d'une voix étranglée.

- « Tu te rends compte qu'il va se mettre en danger à cause de toi ! » s'indigna Océane.

- « Je n'y peux rien… » se contenta de répondre Kathleen en baissant les yeux.

Elle entendit alors plus qu'elle ne vit les jeunes femmes se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

- « Il va partir à cause de toi » souffla simplement Lily en ouvrant la porte « Je pensais qu'il comptait un peu plus que ça pour toi… »

A cet instant, Kathleen croisa le regard de Lily et ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Le regard émeraude d'habitude si jovial et doux de la jeune femme avait fait place à un regard dur et froid, plein de colère et de mépris à son encontre. La jeune femme eut un peu de mal à déglutir, et sut alors qu'elle venait de se faire une ennemie…

Et sans ajouter un mot, les deux femmes quittèrent l'appartement, visiblement abattue et triste alors que Kathleen se laissait tomber sur son canapé totalement anéantie, mais certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante seize : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

__

« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir  
Pas un adieu  
Il reste de l'espoir  
Dans nos yeux »  
Jeane Manson

Remus referma soigneusement la fermeture de son sac de voyage avant de se redresser. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et contempla son studio une dernière fois. Il enjamba son sac et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il en verrouilla l'accès afin d'empêcher quiconque de pénétrer de cette manière chez lui pendant son absence. Il vérifia ensuite que sa fenêtre était bien fermée et ajouta un sort de protection. Puis se rendant dans sa cuisine, il vérifia une dernière fois que le garde manger était vide et coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien la fin, il allait partir. Il quitta alors la cuisine, récupéra son sac et jeta un tout dernier regard à son studio. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur et se trouva particulièrement stupide. Après tout, il ne partait pas pour toujours, il reviendrait, il le savait. Il lui fallait juste du temps pour s'éloigner de tout cela. Il prit sa cape de voyage et son trousseau de clés et sortit de chez lui.

Il referma la porte avec grand soin, prit une grande inspiration et transplana. Il arriva instantanément au Centre d'Arrivée par Transplanage de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Pliant sa cape pour être plus discret, il prit à pied le chemin qui le mènerait chez ses deux amis. Il aurait voulu leur épargner à tous ces adieux qui seraient sans doute pénibles, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à partir sans leur dire au revoir. Sans compter que ses amis lui en auraient voulu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva sans même s'en rendre compte devant la maison des Potter. Il savait que Sirius et sa petite famille y seraient également. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il redoutait moins de partir en immersion dans une communauté lycanthrope que de dire au revoir à ses amis. Parce qu'il savait qu'en partant, il leur faisait de la peine et qu'ils allaient tous s'inquiéter pour lui, mais son choix était fait. Il s'approcha alors de la porte d'entrée et frappa quelques coups secs. Il fut étonné de voir Harry lui ouvrir. Le petit garçon se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et tenait la poignée dans sa main. En le voyant, il se mit à sourire et s'approcha de lui pour s'accrocher à sa jambe.

- « Bajour Tonton ! » lança-t-il en souriant

- « Bonjour Harry ! » répondit Remus en posant son sac sur le sol et en se penchant pour le prendre à son cou.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit dans le salon de la famille Potter. Ils étaient tous là. Lily était assise près de James qui encerclait ses épaules de son bras. En face d'eux, Océane regardait Sirius qui chatouillait leur fille qui riait aux éclats. Remus se mit alors à sourire.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait joyeux.

Alors que ses amis le saluaient à leur tour, il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à son mollet. Il baissa les yeux et se mit à sourire et voyant Syrielle, rampant sur le sol et tirant sur la jambe de son pantalon. Le jeune homme posa Harry sur le sol pour pouvoir prendre sa filleule dans ses bras. La fillette le gratifia de son plus beau sourire et Remus embrassa son petit front. Sans aucun doute, Syrielle allait beaucoup lui manquer aussi. Il s'était tellement attaché à elle… La petite fille posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et glissa ses mains autour de son cou et Remus se mit à sourire de plus belle. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils restés libre.

- « Et ça ne te gène pas de draguer ma fille sous mes yeux ! » plaisanta James d'un air sévère.

Mais Remus savait que le cœur n'y était pas. Il se contenta de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur le front de Syrielle avant de la faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il y eut un instant de silence où tout le monde se regardait sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire. Harry s'était rapproché de son papa et James l'aida à monter sur ses genoux. Il le serra contre lui doucement sans cesser de fixer Remus qui se décida à rompre le silence.

- « Je vais vous laisser mes clés… Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésiter pas à vous servir. Il n'y pas grand-chose, mais on ne sait jamais… »

En disant cela, il tira de sa poche son trousseau de clé qu'il tendit à James. Le jeune homme s'en saisit et l'observa un moment avant de le tendre à Lily qui se leva et le prit. Elle fit quelques pas et alla déposer le trousseau dans le bureau de son mari. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce, personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Remus la vit alors croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixer avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! » déclara-t-elle alors d'une voix ferme.

Remus soupira et esquissa un faible sourire dans sa direction.

- « Je sais Lily… Mais je pars tout de même… »

- « Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule ! » répliqua-t-elle en faisant quelques pas pour se rendre vers la baie vitrée.

James se tourna pour la voir, et soupira. Il n'aimait pas voir sa femme ainsi, Remus non plus, mais c'était ainsi.

- « On aura un moyen de te contacter ? » demanda soudain Sirius avec gravité

- « Non » répondit Remus « Je dois me faire passer pour quelqu'un qui rejette la civilisation… »

- « Parce qu'en plus on aura pas de tes nouvelles ?! » s'indigna Océane

Lily se retourna aussitôt vers Remus et le fixa d'un air grave sans décroiser les bras.

- « Je ferais mon possible pour vous envoyer des hiboux… » assura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Il savait pourtant qu'il serait très difficile pour lui de leur envoyer de ses nouvelles sans risquer de se faire repérer, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il ne pourrait pas les tenir au courant.

- « Tu sais pour combien de temps tu pars ? » demanda James

- « Non… » répondit Remus « Mais si ça vous embête pour Jasire, vous pouvez embaucher quelqu'un… »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » le coupa Sirius « On s'en fiche de la Jasire ! Ce qui compte c'est toi ! Dans combien de temps on va te revoir … »

Remus fut touché par les paroles de son ami et se mit à sourire.

- « On ne débrouillera pour la Jasire, nous ce qu'on veut surtout c'est savoir combien de temps tu ne seras pas là… » continua James

- « Je ne sais pas combien de temps me prendra cette mission, mais une chose est sur… » répondit Remus « Je reviendrais pour le mariage »

Il vit alors Sirius et Océane se mettre à sourire et le jeune homme les vit se tendre la main et entrelacer leurs doigts.

- « C'est sur ! Sirius Black qui se marie ! C'est un évènement que je n'aurais jamais cru possible ! Il faudra tout de même que je sois présent… »

Océane se mit à sourire et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé.

- « Tu ne reviendras pas avant ? » demanda Lily

- « Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible » répondit Remus en toute honnêteté.

La jeune femme se mit à soupirer et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. James ferma un instant les yeux d'un air grave. Et le silence revint s'installer entre eux. Remus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude de Syrielle qui le fixait avec tristesse. Il caressa un moment ses petits cheveux soyeux avant de reprendre la parole.

- « Ce n'est pas si dramatique ! Je ne pars pas pour toujours ! » lança-t-il avec gravité

- « Mais ce que tu vas faire est dangereux ! » rétorqua James tandis que Harry se serrait un peu plus contre lui.

- « Ecoutez… » soupira Remus « Quoique vous en disiez, je pars dans un domaine auquel j'appartient… Non, Sirius, laisse moi finir ! Je suis un loup-garou, vous le savez tous et vous savez tous ce que cela implique. Je vais rejoindre les miens, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela… »

- « Mais tu sais très bien que tous les loups-garous ne sont pas comme toi ! » s'indigna Océane en se redressant

- « Peut-être, mais certain voudront peut-être se rallier à notre cause et nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de ce soutien ! » répondit calment Remus en la fixant.

Le jeune homme entendit alors Lily soupirer violemment puis le bruit de la porte vitrée qui s'ouvre. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la jeune femme sortir dans le jardin. James amorça un mouvement pour se lever et la rejoindre mais Remus le retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

- « Laisse, je vais y aller… » murmura-t-il simplement.

James le fixa d'un air grave avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Remus se leva alors, déposa Syrielle dans les bras de Océane et sortit à son tour dans le jardin. Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son amie. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre, non loin de la piscine.

- « Lily… » souffla-t-il simplement en arrivant près d'elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et posa sur lui son regard émeraude emplit de tristesse.

- « Je sais que ça te fait de la peine » continua le jeune homme en souriant faiblement.

- « Je suis en colère contre elle » murmura la jeune femme

Remus soupira.

- « Si elle ne t'avait pas fait souffrir tu n'aurais pas eu envie de partir ! Elle a tout détruit ! Je la déteste ! »

- « Lily… »

- « Je sais ! Ta décision est prise ! Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que tout est de sa faute ! » grogna la jeune femme

Remus ne répondit rien. S'il était plus facile pour la jeune femme de rejeter sa peine sur Kathleen, il allait la laisser faire. Lily se tourna alors de manière à lui faire fasse et planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Promets moi que tu seras prudent ! Mais une vraie promesse Remus ! Pas juste pour me rassurer ! » demanda-t-elle d'un air grave.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- « Je te le jure… Je serais le plus prudent possible » répondit-il

Lily se glissa alors dans ses bras et Remus l'enlaça doucement. Elle était sa meilleure amie, presque comme sa sœur, et il l'aimait énormément. Elle allait beaucoup lui manquer.

- « Et promets moi aussi que tu reviendras vite… » souffla-t-elle

- « Je ferais tout mon possible… » répondit le jeune homme en souriant. « Et toi, promets moi de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, et de bien te reposer pour nous faire un aussi beau bébé que les deux premiers »

Il entendit la jeune femme rire doucement.

- « D'accord… » souffla-t-elle

- « Et prends bien soin de James et des petits… »

- « Promis… »

Il posa alors un baiser sur son front et se détacha d'elle.

- « Ca va aller, tu verras… Ca passera très vite… » murmura-t-il

- « J'espère » souffla la jeune femme en s'accrochant à son bras.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux retournèrent à la maison. James les regarda rentré dans le salon avec un demi sourire.

- « Ma fille et maintenant ma femme ! Par Merlin, il te les faut toutes ! »

Remus esquissa un sourire tandis que Lily rougissait un peu avant de rejoindre les bras de son mari qui posa un léger baiser une de ses joues.

- « Je vais y aller maintenant » décréta alors Remus d'une voix grave.

Il vit Océane se lever et venir à son tour se placer entre ses bras.

- « Au revoir… » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Au revoir… Prends bien soin de ton petit monde » glissa le jeune homme à son oreille

- « Reviens nous vite Remus. Et en un seul morceau s'il te plait… » ajouta la jeune femme en resserrant un peu son étreinte.

Remus éclata de rire et posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner un peu. Il alla ensuite embrasser Lalyh et Harry. Il termina par serrer fort Syrielle contre lui et embrasser son petit front avant de la rendre à sa maman.

- « A bientôt ! » déclara-t-il en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

Les jeunes femmes ne lui répondirent pas et le regardèrent s'éloigner les yeux un peu plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Accompagné par James et Sirius, Remus regagna l'entrée, récupéra son sac et sa cape et les trois amis sortirent de la maison. Ils firent quelques pas en silence.

- « Je suppose qu'on doit te dire bonne chance… » lança alors Sirius en s'arrêtant

Remus esquissa un sourire.

- « Tu vas nous manquer Lunard… Qui nous aidera à garder la tête sur les épaules maintenant ? » demanda James en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

- « Vous avez vos petites femmes… » répondit le jeune homme en souriant

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête doucement. Puis un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Ce serait la première fois en 13 ans qu'ils seraient si longtemps éloignés les uns des autres…

- « Allez Lunard ! Ne les fais pas plus languir tes petits copains louloups ! » décréta alors Sirius en donnant une affectueuse accolade à Remus « Et fais bien attention à toi, histoire que tu ne sois pas trop amoché pour mon mariage ! »

Remus se mis à rire doucement tandis que Sirius le libérait de son étreinte et que James s'approchait justement pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Il a raison Lunard, échappes-toi d'ici… J'ai bien peur que sinon, Patmol en vienne à te déclarer sa flamme éternelle ! »

- « Par Merlin, c'est ce qui me ferait le plus peur ! » plaisanta Remus en s'éloigna à son tour de lui.

Les trois garçons se fixèrent alors d'un air grave et se sourirent faiblement.

- « Patmol, Cornedrue, je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte que tout aille bien ici ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement sévère « Je ne veux pas que ce soit le chaos à mon retour ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « Compte sur nous ! » déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

Les trois amis échangèrent alors un regard plus grave. Remus les salua d'un dernier signe de la main avant de transplaner vers le lieu de sa mission.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est une honte ! » s'exclama Bellatrix en jetant sur la table le journal qu'elle était en train de lire.

Détournant son regard de la fenêtre, Rodolphus la regarda un moment avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour l'inviter à en dire plus.

- « Je viens de lire dans cette article qu'il y a une hausse du nombre de mariage entre moldu ou demi-moldu et de sorciers ! C'est abominable ! Comment des sorciers normalement constitués peuvent avoir envie de passer le restant de leurs jours avec ces aberrations dénuées de tous pouvoirs magiques ?! » s'indigna la jeune femme avec véhémence.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et regarda sa femme se lever et faire quelques pas dans leur chambre. Elle était énervée. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que la jeune femme était sur les nerfs, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur avait plus confié de missions, et qu'ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps dans la maison de Rogue, à tourner en rond en essayant de tuer l'ennui qui les gagnait tous. La seconde raison, était que Bellatrix et lui n'avaient toujours pas réussit à mettre la main sur ce satané Harry Potter. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Ils y avaient consacré beaucoup de temps et d'énergie mais rien n'y avait fait, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moindre indice permettant de localiser l'enfant ou sa famille. Cela faisait enragé Bellatrix qui semblait convaincue que c'était pour cela que leur Maître ne leur confiait plus la moindre mission. Il se leva alors à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. 

- « Calme toi Bella… » souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Mais la jeune femme se débattit violemment et se retourna vers lui, et le fixa d'un regard noir.

- « Je suis parfaitement calme ! » répondit-elle méchamment.

Rodolphus préféra ne rien dire et haussa les épaules. Il décida alors de la laisser un peu seule. Il ne servait à rien de rester auprès d'elle quand elle était dans cet état là. Il quitta leur chambre et descendit les escaliers sombres qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il se rendit directement dans le salon et fut surpris d'y trouver Pettigrow.

D'habitude, l'ancien gryffondor restait enfermé dans sa chambre, seul endroit où il était relativement à l'abri des moqueries de Bellatrix et de Severus. Lorsque Rodolphus entra dans la pièce, il le vit sursauter violemment, puis le fixer de ses petits yeux humides qui le faisaient tant ressembler à un rongeur…

Sans dire un mot, il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil proche d'une très vieille bibliothèque tandis que Pettigrow se retournait vers la fenêtre pour contempler l'impasse du Tisseur, déserte comme toujours. D'un geste distrait, Rodolphus prit un des livres de la bibliothèque et en lu le titre. Il s'agissait d'un livre qui traitait de magie noire, bien évidemment, appliquée aux potions, ce qui n'était pas étonnant si l'ont connaissait un peu leur hôte. Severus était à Poudlard d'ailleurs. C'était la période des examens, il était souvent pris. Mais bientôt, les vacances le libèrerait de ses obligations de professeur… Rodolphus reposa l'ouvrage. Il n'aimait pas lire. Il soupira alors. Pettigrow était vraiment une bien piètre compagnie. Il ne cessait de fixer l'extérieur, le regard dans le vague, les yeux vitreux.

- « Vous n'avez rien de moins productif encore à faire ! » lança alors la voix acide de Bellatrix.

Rodolphus tourna alors sa tête en direction de sa femme qui était postée, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le jeune homme aperçut Pettigrow se mettre à trembler, il faut dire que son épouse n'était pas tendre avec lui…

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif et vint se planter entre eux deux.

- « Vous n'avez donc rien à faire au lieu de rester là, comme ça, amorphes ?! »

Rodolphus soupira et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait rien répondre à la jeune femme quand elle était aussi remonté. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde abonder dans son sens.

- « Que proposes-tu Bella ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme sembla un peu décontenancée mais se reprit vite.

- « Nous pourrions peut-être réfléchir à de nouvelles actions à mener pour asseoir la puissance de notre Maitre ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix décidée en s'installant dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Rodolphus acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que Pettigrow s'arrachait de sa place à la fenêtre pour se rapprocher d'eux. Quand Bellatrix avait une idée en tête, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier.

- « Il faudrait frapper fort ! » annonça-t-elle « Cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait quelque chose qui marque les esprits ! »

- « Il ne vaut mieux pas faire de grands attentats sans l'accord du Maître… » fit remarquer Pettigrow avec prudence.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, mais Rodolphus dû bien avouer qu'il était plutôt de son avis.

- « Je suis de son avis… » se contenta alors de répondre le jeune homme.

Sa femme le regarda avec colère mais il ne se démonta pas. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, il ne redoutait pas sa colère même si la plupart du temps il essayait d'éviter tant que possible les confrontations. Il soutint sont regard jusqu'à ce que se soit elle qui baisse les yeux.

- « Très bien… » grogna-t-elle, visiblement très agacée

- « Mais rien ne nous empêche de réfléchir et de soumettre nos idées au Maître » continua Rodolphus pour ne pas désavouer totalement l'idée de sa femme devant Pettigrow.

Cela sembla la radoucir.

- « Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est une très bonne idée qui nous permettrait à la fois de montrer la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui permettrait en même temps de dissuader les sorciers de traîner avec la racaille moldue ! » lança Bellatrix « Je ne supporte pas de voir le rapprochement qui est en train de se faire entre notre monde et celui de ses abominations de la nature »

Pettigrow hocha la tête d'un air sceptique tandis que Rodolphus réfléchissait à ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

- « Pourquoi ne pas se servir d'armes à feu… » proposa alors Pettigrow d'une voix timide.

- « De quoi ? » demanda Bellatrix en l'observant avec incompréhension.

Pettigrow sembla se renfermer encore un peu plus sur lui-même alors qu'il commençait son explication, comme s'il craignait de faire sortir Bellatrix de ses gonds.

- « C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris en Etudes des Moldus… » commença-t-il

- « Tu as suivi ces cours infâmes ?! » s'indigna Bellatrix

- « C'est… c'est James qui voulait… par rapport à Lily… et nous et bien… on a suivit… » bafouilla Pettigrow de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Bellatrix le regarda avec mépris et dédain, mais Rodolphus préféra l'encourager à continuer son explication

- « Alors voilà… » reprit Pettigrow « Les armes à feu, ce sont des armes moldus… Ca peut servir à tuer… Je me disais que si on arrivait à s'en procurer, on pourrait s'en servir et faire croire que ce sont des moldus qui ont fait le coup… »

Rodolphus se redressa alors. Il trouvait l'idée brillante ! Pour une fois que les moldus pouvaient leur être utile ! Utiliser leur arme et en profiter pour faire d'eux des boucs émissaires, permettrait de créer un climat de haine et de vengeance des sorciers envers les moldus, exactement ce qu'ils leur fallait ! Etonnament simple mais pourtant sans aucun doute brillant. Bellatrix donnait l'impression d'être arrivée à la même conclusion car ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de joie.

- « Il faudra penser à en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres » murmura-t-elle en se frottant les mains doucement.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra dans la pièce avec son habituel air renfrogné.

- « Saleté d'élèves stupide, incapable de préparer la moindre potion convenablement » marmonna-t-il en ôtant sa cape et en la déposant sur le porte manteau.

Il entra alors dans le salon et se figea un peu en les voilant ainsi tous trois. Un drôle de rictus étira ses lèvres.

- « Tiens, tiens, tiens… Quelle belle compagnie ! » ironisa-t-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil libre « Je vous dérange en plein travail ! »

- « Figure toi que oui ! » répondit méchamment Bellatrix

Rodolphus soupira. Pourquoi cet imbécile la provoquait-il ? C'était devenu une habitude entre eux deux de se chercher et de se provoquer de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux explose. Cela les amusait sans doute beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas Rogue qui devait ensuite supporter une Bellatrix sur les nerfs ou excitée… quoique ce dernier aspect ne l'ennuyait pas tant que cela.

- « Oh, je vois… Je dérange sans doute une réunion au sommet, où vous discutiez de la localisation du fils Potter ! »

Rodolphus soupira alors et se demanda si Rogue avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu ce soir ! Bellatrix se redressa, visiblement piquée au vif et fixa leur hôte d'un air mauvais.

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce morveux est si bien caché ! » cracha la jeune femme

-« Ce n'est pas toi pourtant qui disait que cela serait facile de le retrouver ? » questionna Rogue avec un sourire ironique

- « C'est vrai que je me suis trompée, mais j'y arriverais ! Potter a dû soumettre sa maison au Fidelitas comme la dernière fois, reste à trouver le Gardien ! » grogna-t-elle

-« Tu as penser à Sirius ? » demanda alors Pettigrow

Rogue se mit alors à grogner tandis que Bellatrix le regardait d'un air sceptique.

- « Tu crois vraiment que Potter serait assez stupide pour faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec agacement « Tout le monde va penser à cela, ce n'est pas le plus discret… »

- « Il aura peut-être pris Remus alors… » murmura Pettigrow « Mais j'en doute… James et Sirius sont tellement amis que cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui le Gardien… »

Rodolphus le fixa alors d'un air grave. Il connaissait bien Potter et sa bande pour en avoir fait partie. Il connaissait bien leur mode de raisonnement à tous. S'il pensait que Bellatrix aurait tout intérêt à écouter ce que disais ce traître.

- « Je vais chercher mon cher cousin dans ce cas… » murmura Bellatrix avec un léger sourire

-« Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que tu semble le croire…Black a du lui aussi soumettre sa maison au Fidelitas ! » marmonna Rogue d'un air mauvais.

- « Black ?! » s'étonna Rodolphus « Mais enfin pourquoi ? »

- « Pour protéger sa petite famille ! » lança leur hôte d'un air mauvais.

- « Sa quoi ?! » hurlèrent en même temps Bellatrix et Pettigrow.

- « Sa femme et sa fille… » les renseigna Rogue.

Pendant un court instant, Rodolphus eut l'impression que le jeune homme regrettait de leur avoir révéler cette information car il sembla mal à l'aise. Mais finalement, il n'y fit pas attention, il s'était sans doute tromper.

- « Sirius a une fille ?! » s'étrangla Bellatrix

- « Mais avec qui ? » couina Pettigrow

- « Océane » marmonna Rogue.

Pettigrow eut un hoquet de surprise et le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Rodolphus quand à lui fixa sa femme avec attention. De la surprise, elle passa à une sorte d'excitation et de joie malsaine.

- « Voyez vous ça… Sirius Black a une fille… Mais qu'elle nouvelle… intéressante… » souffla-t-elle presque joyeusement.

Rodolphus la regarda alors se frotter les mains avec ravissement et se mit à sourire. Black n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Finissant de boutonner les trois derniers boutons de sa robe, Molly sortit de sa chambre et prit les escaliers pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Elle y entendait des murmures et des petits gazouillements, signe que tout son petit monde était bien sage. Elle arriva rapidement dans la cuisine et se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon. Là, elle y retrouva Arthur, installer dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, plongé dans la lecture de son journal tandis que installé ça et là sur le tapis du salon, ses quatre plus petits jouaient sagement. Son regard se posa alors plus précisément sur Ron qui semblait très concentré par la construction de sa tour en cube de bois, à son grand soulagement. D'un léger raclement de la gorge, elle tira son mari des informations quotidiennes, il releva la tête vers elle.

- « Je pars chéri, je vais chez… » elle s'arrêta un moment pour jeter un dernier regard à Ronald qui semblait toujours ne pas s'intéresser à elle « Je vais chez les P-O-T-T-E-R » souffla-t-elle rapidement.

Elle fixa son mari qui leva un sourcil d'un air surpris.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- « Je vais chez les P-O-T-T-E-R » répéta-t-elle rapidement avant de fixer une nouvelle fois son plus jeune fils qui cette fois venait de faire écrouler son édifice d'un air satisfait.

Son regard se posa alors sur son mari qui sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de comprendre.

- « Tu vas chez les Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il alors.

Molly ne s'empêcher de grimacer et fixa son mari d'un air sévère.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama Ron et se redressant et en la fixant avec insistance « Va voir Harry ? »

- « Arthur… » soupira la jeune femme

- « Désolé » répondit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules d'un air coupable.

Molly allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait tout fait pour être discrète et qu'il aurait pu faire un peu attention, mais elle fut interrompue par deux petites mains s'agrippant au bas de sa robe. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Ron tendre les mains vers elle en souriant.

- « Allez ! Va voir Harry ! » déclara-t-il en sautant un peu pour qu'elle le prenne plus vite.

Molly jeta alors un regard à son mari qui parut aussi désolé qu'elle. La jeune femme s'accroupit de façon à se retrouver à la hauteur de son fils qui la regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- « Désolée mon grand, mais tu ne viens pas. »murmura-t-elle « C'est juste Maman qui s'en va, toi tu reste jouer ici… »

Une lueur d'incompréhension naquit soudain dans ses yeux de Ron et Molly vit clairement quelques larmes se former aux coins des yeux de son garçon alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle jeta un regard à son mari qui regardait leur fils d'un air coupable.

- « Tu vas rester avec moi Ron » commença Arthur d'une voie enjouée « On va jouer tous les deux… »

- « Veux pas ! » grogna le garçonnet avec hargne « A veux jouer avec Harry ! »

Il croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine et du haut de ses trois ans, lança un regard noir à sa mère qui soupira.

- « Je suis désolée, Ron, mais c'est non » répondit-elle

- « Tu verrais on va bien s'amuser ici tous les deux » tenta de le convaincre Arthur qui s'était levé et qui était venu s'accroupir non loin de lui.

- « Non » grogna-t-il alors avec tristesse alors que deux grosses larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- « Ne pleures pas mon grand, tu le verras une autre fois… Là c'est juste Maman qui sort, elle a le droit de se reposer un peu aussi… » murmura Arthur

Mais de gros sanglots ne cessaient de secouer Ron qui pleurait de plus en plus. Le petit garçon releva son regard plein de larmes vers sa maman qui sentit qu'elle commençait à faiblir.

- « Te plait maman… » supplia l'enfant en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure

Molly s'accroupit une nouvelle fois pour le prendre entre ses bras.

- « Je suis désolée trésor… » murmura-t-elle

- « Mamaaaaaaaan »

La jeune femme soupira et jeta un dernier regard à son mari qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'au bout du compte la décision lui revenait à elle. Elle se redressa tout en gardant son fils dans ses bras et le fixa un petit moment. D'un geste de la main, elle sécha les petites joues humides de Ron et y déposa un baiser. L'enfant eut un nouveau sanglot et noua ses petites mains autour du cou de ma maman qui soupira de plus belle.

- « Je l'emmène » lança-t-elle en caressant ses petits cheveux roux.

- « Tu es sur ? » demanda Arthur

- « Oui, il me fait trop de peine comme ça… Et puis ça fera sans doute plaisir à Harry de le voir »

A ces mots, Ron se redressa et fixa sa maman avec espoir.

- « Tu viens avoir moi trésor » expliqua Molly alors qu'un large sourire fleurissait sur le visage du petit garçon.

Arthur soupira et s'approcha pour l'embrasser et sans plus de cérémonie, Molly quitta le Terrier, Ron solidement calé contre elle. Elle transplana et tous les deux se retrouvèrent immédiatement au Centre d'Arrivée par Transplange de Loutry Ste Chaspoule sans encombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison des Potter, Ron devenait de plus en plus joyeux. Il frappait même dans ses mains lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte d'entrée. Molly frappa et Dobby vint leur ouvrir. La jeune femme se mit alors à penser qu'elle aussi aurait bien aimé avoir un elfe de maison, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas les moyen de s'en acheter un.

- « Bonjour madame, bonjour jeune monsieur » les salua-t-il en s'inclinant bien pas

- « Bonjour, nous sommes venu voir Lily… »

- « Madame et dans le jardin avec le jeune maître, la jeune maîtresse, madame Océane et mademoiselle Lalyh… » les informa-t-il avant de disparaître.

Molly posa alors Ron sur le sol et lui prit la main. Elle avait toujours peur quand elle emmenait ses enfants ici qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose. Il y avait tant de beaux objets qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive le moindre problème, mais si elle savait très bien que James et Lily n'en tiendraient pas rigueur aux enfants, s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Sans attendre, elle traversa le salon pour gagner la baie vitrée qui menait sur une petite terrasse où Lily et Océane discutaient à l'ombre d'un parasol. Installées sur une couverture posée sur l'herbe, Syrielle et Lalyh jouaient avec des peluches et une balle en mousse tandis que Harry assis sous la table semblait captivé par une colonne de fourmis transportant des miettes de pain.

- « Harry ! » cria alors Ron en lâchant la main de sa maman.

En entendant son prénom, Harry se redressa rapidement, manquant de se cogner la tête contre la table et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Les deux petits garçons se mirent alors à courir dans tous les sens comme des petits fous en criant et en riant. Molly adressa un sourire à Océane et Lily qui regardaient la scène avec amusement.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-elle en parvenant à immobiliser Ron en le saisissant par le bras. « Vas dis bonjour Ron… » 

Le petit garçon s'approcha alors de Lily et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant d'aller faire de même avec Océane tandis que Harry se laissait embrasser par Molly. Une fois tout le monde salué, les deux enfants reprirent leur course folle dans le jardin.

- « Ils débordent d'énergie… » s'amusa Océane

Molly soupira en même temps que Lily et les deux femmes se mirent à rire. La jeune femme s'installa à la table et prit avec plaisir le verre de jus de citrouille que son hôte lui tendait. A cet instant un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Les trois femmes tournèrent la tête en même temps pour apercevoir Harry qui tirait son énorme coffre à jouets que Ron poussait de toutes ses forces. Ils le déplacèrent ainsi sur toute la longueur de la terrasse, en soufflant fort et en devenant rouge. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils avaient l'air exténués. Harry ouvrit le coffre en entreprit de sortir un a un tous ses jouets pour les montrer à Ron qui les regardait avec admiration en poussant de petits cris par moment.

- « Ca mon ballon ! » expliqua Harry en le tendant à son petit camarade qui le prit en souriant « Et ça ma voiture… »

Molly se mit à sourire. Elle était tellement contente que les deux enfants s'entendent si bien.

- « Oh… » souffla alors Lily « J'ai envie de chocolat… »

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette de sa poche et d'un geste simple, jeta le sort qui fit arriver jusqu'à elle un immense pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat et une petite cuillère.

- « James me l'a acheté hier, il en avait assez que je lui en réclame sans arrêt ! » lança-t-elle en souriant « Quelqu'un en veut ? » proposa-t-elle en leur présentant le bocal.

- « Non, merci… » répondit Molly tandis que Océane faisait un petit non de la tête.

Les deux femmes la regardèrent alors longé avec une gourmandise évidente la cuillère dans le bocal avant de la porter pleine à sa bouche. Lily soupira de plaisir.

- « Par Merlin, ce que c'est bon… » murmura-t-elle en souriant, puis elle en reprit une cuillère et soupira. « Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à retrouver ma taille de jeune fille après ça… »

Molly la regarda en souriant doucement.

- « C'est vrai que moi, j'ai commencé à ne plus être comme avant après mon troisième… Oui, c'était après Percy… » murmura-t-elle

Lily interrompit alors le geste qui menait la cuillère à sa bouche et eut une grimace un peu coupable. Elle la reposa dans le bocal en soupirant.

- « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que se sera ton cas… » s'amusa Molly alors que Océane riait doucement.

- « Je sais… mais je ne fais pas d'effort. Je mange sans réfléchir… » répondit Lily d'un air coupable.

Avant que Molly n'ai pu répondre à cette question, une petite tête rousse et une petite tête brune arrivèrent en courant près de la table.

- « Maman ! » s'exclama Harry

Il tenait dans sa petite main son balai que Ron regardait avec envie.

- « Ze peux ? » demanda-t-il en hochant la tête.

- « Oh Harry… Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas quand tu en fais et que Papa n'est pas là… » murmura-t-elle

- « Te plait ! » insista le petit garçon « C'est pou zoué avec Ron ! »

Molly croisa alors le regard sceptique de Lily et haussa les épaules sans savoir vraiment quoi répondre aux enfants.

- « Bon d'accord » souffla Lily « Mais vous faites attention… »

Ne retenant pas leur joie, les deux garçons se mirent alors à courir sur l'herbe, en passant juste à côté de Syrielle et Lalyh. Cette dernière justement s'était mise sur les genoux pour mieux les voir et tentait de quitter la couverture sur laquelle elle se trouvait mais sans y parvenir à cause du sort de protection. Alors que Harry décollait à quelques centimètres du sol sur son balai sous le regard inquiet de Lily, la fillette se mit à crier et à grogner, voulant à tout prix rejoindre les garçons. Lorsque Harry effectua son premier virage et que Lily étouffait un petit cri inquiet, Lalyh braillait de toute la force de ses poumons sa frustration d'être bloquée sur sa couverture. En soupirant, Océane se leva et la prit sur ses genoux. La fillette sembla se calmer un peu mais ne quittait pas des yeux Ron qui avait à présent récupéré le petit balai.

- « Elle a déjà un sacré caractère » s'amusa Molly en voyant la fillette gigoter sur les genoux de sa maman.

- « Oh que oui… » soupira Océane.

Après avoir encore une fois soupirer en regardant les garçonnets sur le balai, Lily préféra détourner le regard.

- « Je préfère ne pas voir ça… Maudit soit le Quidditch et la génétique qui fait que Harry aime autant voler que son père… » marmonna-t-elle en rattrapant le pot de pâte à tartiner et avant d'en avaler une énorme cuillérée « Et tant pis, je ne trouverais aucune robe qui m'ira pour ton mariage ! » ajouta-t-elle en replongeant allègrement dans le pot.

Les trois jeunes femmes se sourirent.

- « A propos… » commença alors Molly « Comment tu te sens Océane ? »

- « Bizarre » murmura-t-elle « Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'y faire. C'est stupide, mais je pense que tant que je ne serais pas réellement et officiellement mariée j'aurais toujours l'impression que ce n'est pas vrai. En fait, je crois que j'ai peur que Sirius ne revienne sur sa décision »

- « Aucun risque ! » assura Lily « Il t'aime comme un fou et il était vraiment sur de lui quand il t'a fait se demande. Il ne changera pas d'avis. »

Océane se mit alors à sourire doucement tout en replaçant un peu mieux Lalyh qui la piétinait pour pouvoir continuer à observer les garçons voler.

- « Je me sens un peu bête d'être anxieuse à ce point » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu es tout à fait normale ! » lança Molly d'une voix amusée tandis que Lily acquiesçait d'un signe de tête et que Océane haussait les sourcils « Je me souviens que moi, je passais mon temps à demander à ma mère si je faisais le bon choix… Elle a du supporter ça pendant plusieurs jours… »

- « Moi c'était la veille… » se souvint Lily « Oui, la veille de la cérémonie, j'ai eu un coup de cafard monstrueux et j'ai passé plus de la moitié de la soirée à me morfondre dans mon coin. Heureusement que James n'était pas là pour me voir comme ça » se souvint Lily en souriant.

- « Il était où ? » demanda Océane

- « Enterrement de vie de garçon avec les Maraudeurs… » répondit Lily avec un sourire entendu, signe que c'était l'évidence même.

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Je suis rassurée alors… » murmura-t-elle

Les trois jeunes femmes se sourirent. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Toutes les trois tournèrent la tête en direction de garçons. Harry se trouvait sur l'herbe, les jambes en l'air encore accrochées au balai tandis que Ron le regardait avec surprise. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent pourtant une éternité aux mamans, ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry lâcha son balai et ses jambes tombèrent sur le sol, et Ron enfourcha l'engin en commença à avancer un peu. Harry se releva et se frotta les fesses de sa petite main.

- « Il va me tuer… » soupira Lily en se retournant et en replongeant dans le pot de chocolat, faisant éclater de rire Molly et Océane.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante dix sept : Bon anniversaire**

_« Trois cent soixante cinq  
journées d'amour  
aujourd'hui on trinque  
à notre tour  
la petite bougie  
juste allumée  
d'vant nos yeux rougis  
part en fumée  
bon anniversaire... »_

_Alain Chamfort_

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il était parfaitement réveillé, ce qui était exceptionnel. Lui qui d'habitude mettait des heures à émerger de son sommeil était en pleine forme, frais et de bonne humeur. Il était même de très bonne humeur car ce jour là n'était pas un jour comme les autre. Doucement, il se retourna dans le lit et aperçut Océane qui dormait encore à poing fermé. Il se mit à sourire. Elle était si belle. Une des bretelles de sa petite chemise de nuit bleutée avait glissé sur son bras dévoilant son épaule nue. Il fallut au jeune homme tout son courage gryffondorien pour ne pas jeter ses lèvres sur cette peau offerte qui semblait si douce et encore gorgée de la chaleur des couvertures. Il secoua sa tête et reprit ses esprits. Il devait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait prévu, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Mais son regard se posa sur une mèche de cheveux blonds qui glissait dangereusement vers la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration calme et sereine. Et encore une fois, c'est à regret que Sirius détacha son regard de cet agréable spectacle à son sens. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Précautionneusement, le jeune homme sortit du lit en prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller sa fiancée. Il grimaça quand ses pieds rencontrèrent le carrelage froid. Silencieusement, sur la pointe des pieds, il quitta la chambre et emprunta l'escalier pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il gagna la cuisine. Il s'autorisa enfin à bailler et en profita pour s'étirer. Il récupéra alors un plateau en bois et le déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Il le fixa un moment avant de se décider à le remplir. Il alla récupérer deux grandes tasses et deux verres. Il prépara des toasts qu'il disposa dans une petite assiette qu'il posa bien consciencieusement au milieu du plateau. Il choisit ensuite tout un assortiment de confiture, prépara du thé et remplit un pichet de jus de citrouille. Il repositionna trois fois chaque objet dans le plateau avant d'être plutôt satisfait du résultat. Mais quelque chose manquait. Comme un flash l'idée vint à Sirius et sur un coup de tête, sans se soucier qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout que son caleçon, il sortit de la maison. Il frissonna un peu à cause de l'air frais de ce matin de juillet, mais décidé, il traversa son jardin et la rue pour se rendre dans le jardin de la famille Potter. Lily avait de très jolis rosiers, et comme aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le jeune homme ne douta pas une seconde que son amie fut d'accord qu'il se serve de ses fleurs. Il en cueillit quatre d'un rose éclatant et qui sentaient particulièrement bon. Content de lui, il retraversa la rue et son jardin pour regagner sa cuisine. Il fit alors apparaître un vase et y disposa les roses avant de les positionner savamment sur son plateau petit déjeuner. Sirius se mit à sourire, prépara un biberon de chocolat au lait qu'il garda dans sa main tandis que de l'autre, il ensorcelait le plateau qui s'éleva dans les airs. Il remonta ainsi chargé jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte extrêmement doucement. Océane dormait toujours, Sirius était ravi. Doucement, il posa le plateau et le biberon sur la commode et quitta la pièce. Il se rendit dans la salle de jeu qu'il traversa en enjambant les peluches de Lalyh et se rendit justement dans la chambre de sa fille. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma sans un bruit, s'approcha du berceau et contempla le bébé dormir. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Les yeux fermés, une moue légèrement boudeuse, et l'oreille de son lapin fermement tenu dans son petit poing fermé, Sirius se sentit fondre devant ce spectacle. Lalyh avait sans doute dû avoir chand dans la nuit, car sa petite couverture était poussé en tas au fond du berceau, son petit pied encore emmêlé dedans. Elle portait un pyjama jaune pâle sur lequel étaient dessinés de petits bébés dragons vert pâle. Délicatement, Sirius alla récupérer la chaise qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre pour pouvoir s'installer plus confortablement devant son petit ange qui dormait.

Il avait changé, Sirius le sentait au fond de lui-même, il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus l'adolescent insouciant, il n'était plus le jeune homme volage. Maintenant il les avait elles… Océane et Lalyh ses deux amours. C'étaient elles qui l'avaient fait changé ainsi, elles l'avaient métamorphosé. Et il en était enchanté parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Et il allait tout faire pour les rendre heureuses à son tour. C'était pour cela qu'il essayait d'être attentionné envers Océane, c'est pour cela qui souhaitait plus que tout que la guerre se finisse. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ange grandisse dans ce climat de haine, de violence et d'intolérance. Il voulait qu'elle ne connaisse jamais cela…

Lalyh se mit alors à remuer doucement et Sirius se mit à sourire. La fillette bougea doucement sa tête puis ses petites jambes. Finalement, elle ouvrit avec difficulté un œil, puis le deuxième. Sirius la regarda se réveiller avec attendrissement. Le bébé tourna au bout d'un instant la tête dans sa direction. Le jeune homme vit alors les petits yeux gonflés de sommeil se froncer de surprise un court instant avant qu'un léger sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de le reconnaître. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement, il était tellement fier d'elle. La petite fille tendit ses petits bras potelés vers lui et le jeune homme se pencha pour la sortir de son berceau.

- « Viens avec moi ma puce… » murmura-t-il tandis qu'il la serrait bien sort contre lui et que Lalyh calait sa tête contre son cou sans lâcher l'oreille de son lapin en peluche.

Il caressa un moment ses petits cheveux si soyeux et déposa un baiser très tendre sur son front avant de lui murmurer doucement

- « Joyeux anniversaire princesse… »

Cela faisait un an déjà, un an que Lalyh était arrivé dans sa vie et qu'elle l'avait définitivement bouleversée. Cela faisait déjà un an que Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la toute première. Encore endormie, la fillette se cala un peu mieux contre lui et il la serra davantage.

- « Tu es comme moi, tu as du mal le matin… » s'amusa Sirius en prenant une de ses petites mains dans la sienne.

Il resta ainsi le temps que la petite fille se réveille un peu mieux. Une fois qu'elle eut baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup, Sirius déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa petite joue.

- « Et si on allait réveiller Maman, ma princesse ? » demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux tandis que Lalyh se mettait à sourire.

Sirius adressa un clin d'œil à sa fille et sans plus attendre sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle où Océane dormait encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Une fois arrivés près du lit de la jeune femme, Sirius déposa doucement Lalyh. La petite fille était assise près de sa maman qu'elle regarda un petit moment avant de jeter à son père un regard amusé. D'un signe de la tête, ce dernier l'encouragea. La fillette posa alors doucement sa main sur la gorge de sa maman. Océane grogna un peu se qui fit éclater de rire la petite fille qui se mit à genoux et qui posa ses mains sur les joues de sa mère. Océane ouvrit les yeux en grognant mais se mit aussitôt à sourire en voyant le visage amusé de son bébé.

- « Bonjour chérie… » murmura-t-elle doucement en caressant le dos de sa fille « Et bonjour à toi qui a manigancé tout ça ! » lança-t-elle en souriant à Sirius

- « Bonjour » répondit Sirius en s'installant près d'elle sur le rebord du lit.

Assis, appuyé sur son bras tendu qu'il avait fait passé de l'autre côté des hanches de sa fiancée, il les surplombait toutes les deux.

- « Bon anniversaire Lalyh… » souffla Océane en embrassant sa fille qui venait de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Sirius vit alors la jeune femme planter son regard ému dans le sien, et il se pencha tout doucement pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Joyeux anniversaire d'accouchement… » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « C'était déjà terminé l'an dernier à cette heure là… » murmura-t-elle « Là, on était en train de la regarder dormir en se disant qu'on avait de la chance… »

- « Et je me dit toujours… » souffla Sirius en souriant tandis que Océane hochait doucement la tête.

Lalyh se leva soudain et vint s'allonger sur le ventre de sa maman, la tête toujours confortablement posée sur la poitrine de celle-ci. La jeune maman posa sa main sur le dos de sa fille et le caressa tendrement. Sirius les regardait en souriant doucement.

- « Elle est vraiment parfaite… » murmura-t-il « On peut être fier de nous. »

Océane pouffa doucement avant de bailler.

- « J'ai faim » souffla-t-elle

- « Ca tombe bien ! » déclara Sirius en se levant.

Il retourna s'installer à sa place dans le lit tandis que Océane asseyait Lalyh entre eux deux et se redressait. D'un coup de baguette, Sirius amena vers eux le plateau du petit déjeuner et le biberon de sa fille qu'il réchauffa un peu avant de le lui donner. Lalyh l'attrapa rapidement et enfourna goulûment la tétine dans sa bouche, ce qui amusa ses deux parents.

- « Tu es un amour Sirius… » murmura doucement Océane en se penchant de son côté pour l'embrasser « C'est très gentil… »

- « Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma fille fête son premier anniversaire alors j'ai envie que tout soit très bien pour elle et pour toi, qui m'a fait ce si joli cadeau »

Il vit alors sa fiancée rougir et glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il laissa avec plaisir ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens et lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur qui la fit rire.

- « Tu veux du jus de citrouille ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Je vais me servir chéri. J'ai peur que tu en mettes partout » répondit la jeune femme en souriant de plus belle.

- « Eh ! » s'indigna Sirius

Océane lui rendit alors son clin d'œil et il soupira.

- « Je ne suis pas maladroit… » grogna-t-il un peu tout de même.

A cet instant, Lalyh entreprit de l'escalader, il lui facilita la tâche et l'installa sur ses genoux tout contre lui où elle continua tranquillement à boire son lait. Sirius attrapa alors un toast dans lequel il mordit violemment. Lalyh releva soudain la tête et l'observa d'un air curieux puis après avoir recracher la tétine de son biberon et ouvrir grand la bouche dans sa direction. Sirius jeta un regard interrogateur à Océane qui le rassura d'un hochement de tête. Il partagea son toast avec sa fille en souriant tandis que Océane se rapprochait d'eux et collait sa tête contre son épaule.

- « On est bien là tous les trois » souffla-t-elle pendant que Sirius l'enlaçait de son bras inoccupé en hochant la tête.

Elle avait entièrement raison, il était très bien là, tous ensemble, leur famille, la nouvelle famille Black.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé et le plateau disparu d'un geste de baguette, Sirius regarda attentivement Lalyh ramper jusque sur sa maman qui la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin très tendre.

- « On lui offre ses cadeaux ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Je pensais qu'on les lui offrirait plutôt tout à l'heure. On mange chez James et Lily… Ce serait mieux non ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il était vrai que la vraie fête pour le premier anniversaire de sa princesse ce ferait au déjeuner avec Harry, Syrielle et sa marraine, mais il avait tout de même envie de la voir déballer ses cadeaux avec eux. Juste eux trois…

- « On lui en donne un alors… Juste un… » souffla Océane qui avait bien interpréter son regard déçu.

Le jeune homme se releva alors d'un bond et se précipita vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il en tira un paquet emballé d'un papier doré et se tourna vers les deux femmes de sa vie. Océane souriait largement et retourna Lalyh de sorte à ce qu'elle le voit. Sirius agita doucement le paquet et la fillette se mit à frapper dans ses petites mains en souriant. Il déposa le cadeau devant elle et l'aida à déballer la petite poupée en chiffon qu'il contenait.

- « Bébé ! » lança la fillette en souriant

Sirius et Océane échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et attendri. Et pendant que leur fille commençait à jouer sur le grand lit avec sa poupée, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Tout son petit monde était installé autour de la table du petit déjeuner. C'était le premier matin depuis longtemps qu'il passait avec eux. Il avait réussit à avoir sa journée de libre, Molly en avait été ravie.

- « Papa ! Tu me passe le sucre s'il te plait ? » demanda Charly en relevant de son bol, son visage encore tout endormi.

En souriant, Arthur lui passa le bocal de sucre.

- « Tu travailles pas ce matin ? » questionna Percy

- « Non mon grand, aujourd'hui je reste à la maison avec vous ! »

- « On ira se baigner dans l'étang alors ? » proposa Bill

- « Pourquoi pas… »

Arthur se mit alors à sourire en voyant ses trois aînés exprimer leur joie par de grands cris et en frappant dans leur main.

- « Vous penserez bien dans ce cas, à demander à ce qu'on vous lance un sort de flottaison… » lança alors Molly qui finissait de faire manger Ginny

- « Maman ! » s'exclamèrent les trois garçons en cœur, indignés

- « On est plus des bébés ! » grogna Charly

Mais Molly balaya leurs commentaires et leurs protestations d'un geste de la main. La discussion était close, si les garçons voulaient se baigner, ils devraient avoir subit un sort de flottaison. Arthur jeta un regard compatissant et ses fils qui levèrent légèrement les yeux aux ciels. Il leur fit les gros yeux, mais n'était pas réellement fâché.

A cet instant, Errol, le hibou de la famille fit son apparition à travers la fenêtre. Il se posa sur le rebord de l'évier et tendit la patte avec une légère désinvolture. Arthur, qui se trouvait le plus près, tendit le bras et récupéra le courier. Au milieu des publicités et de quelques missives du Ministère qu'il ne lirait que le lendemain en retournant au travail, une enveloppe parcheminée attira son attention. Elle était lourde, épaisse et légèrement jaunie, frappée d'un écusson représentant un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent. Les mains d'Arthur se mirent légèrement à trembler quand il lu le destinataire de la lettre.

Mr William Weasley

Le Terrier

Ce n'était pas une surprise, Arthur savait que son fils était un sorcier, mais avoir entre ses mains la confirmation était quelque chose de très émouvant pour lui. Il sentit alors le regard curieux de tous les membres de sa famille posé sur lui et releva la tête en souriant largement.

- « C'est pour toi Bill » souffla-t-il avec émotion.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Molly en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche et en se levant précipitamment pour venir se placer derrière leur fils aîné.

- « Ma lettre de Poudlard… » murmura Bill d'un air ahuri.

Un silence de cathédrale s'abattit alors dans la cuisine de la famille Weasley. Même les jumeaux, d'habitude si bruyant semblaient avoir compris l'importance de ce moment.

- « Ouvre la chéri… » murmura Molly qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Arthur n'en menait pas large non plus. Charly et Percy observait leur frère avec admiration tandis qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe et en sortait la lettre qu'il leur lu à voix haute. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, l'excitation grandissait dans la maison et une fois la lettre reposée sur la table des cris de joie éclatèrent de toute part. Molly pleurait à chaudes larmes et tenait serrée contre elle Bill qui scandait « Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ». Charly avait entraîné Ron et les jumeaux dans une danse frénétique autour de la table. Ginny riait de les voir faire les fous et Percy relisait la lettre de son frère, visiblement avec envie.

- « Je suis si fière de toi mon chéri ! » souffla Molly en embrassant le front de Bill.

- « Tu te rend compte ! Ca va être génial ! Dans qu'elle maison je vais allé ?! » demanda le petit garçon en se libérant de l'étreinte de sa maman.

- « Tu le sauras au moment voulu » répondit Arthur alors que son fils s'approchait de lui.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota tendrement le dos.

- « Tu deviens un homme mon fils ! » murmura-t-il en souriant

Bill se mit à rire doucement et planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Et si on allait sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui pour acheter à Bill toutes ses affaires ? » proposa alors Arthur sans quitter son fils des yeux.

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina alors tandis qu'une nouvelle explosion de joie retentit dans la cuisine.

- « Tous ensemble ? » s'étonna Percy qui s'était levé.

- « Pourquoi pas, oui, tous ensemble » répondit Arthur en interrogeant Molly du regard.

Sa femme haussa les épaules en souriant. Il était vrai que les sortit à neuf étaient assez dynamique, mais ce n'était tout de même pas tous les jours que leur fils aîné recevait sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

- « Alors tout le monde se prépare ! » déclara Molly en frappant trois fois dans ses mains.

Il y eut alors une ruée vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres et se fut encore pire quand il fallut se partager la salle de bain. Molly frôla plus d'une fois la crise de nerf, mais Arthur veillait au grain. Il s'occupa des plus petits tandis que Molly supervisait ce que faisaient leurs aînés.

Les jumeaux donnèrent du fil à retordre à leur père qui ne se laissa pas faire. Il du cependant les menacer de les laisser seuls à la maison en compagnie de la goule pour leur faire cesser leurs farces. Après deux heures de rude combat, tout le monde fut fin prêt. Bill et Charly ne tenaient pas en place. Ils bougeaient en tout sens, en riant, et en parlant fort. Arthur comprenait tout à fait leur excitation et souriait avec bienveillance à leur débordement de joie. Le moment le plus délicat sur le départ de la maison en Poudre de Cheminette. Ginny fut confiée à Bill, Ron à Charly tandis que Molly et Arthur se chargeait chacun d'un des jumeaux. Molly angoissait beaucoup à l'idée de perdre un de leur enfant en route, et Arthur devait bien avouer qu'il redoutait également de devoir faire appel au Service de Régulation des Transport pour les retrouver. Mais, le voyage se passa sans encombres, et c'est au grand complet que la famille Weasley se retrouva au Chaudron Baveur. Après que Molly ai fait ses mille et une recommandation sur comment bien se tenir et quoi faire s'ils se perdaient de vue, tous prirent le chemin de l'allée sorcière.

Molly fut intraitable est insista pour commencer par Fleury & Bott, puis par le passage obligé chez madame Guipure. Là, ne supportant plus d'être calme, les jumeaux échappèrent à la surveillance de leur père et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour finir par se cacher dans la boutique de vêtements. Il fallut trois longs quarts d'heure pour finir par les retrouver, assis dans l'atelier en train de mélanger les écheveaux de fil de la commerçante. Après s'être mainte et mainte fois excusés, tous quittèrent la boutique pour se rendre chez Ollivander. Ce ne fut pas plus calme, bien au contraire. Mais fort heureusement, Bill trouva la baguette qu'il contenait avant de ses intenables frères eurent fini de vider consciencieusement des trois premières rangées des armoires à baguette.

Molly décida alors de prendre Bill, Ron et Ginny avec elle pour aller chercher le chaudron et les ingrédients pour potion de son fils aîné, laissant Arthur avec leur quatre autres garçons. Pour les distraire un peu, Arthur les emmena devant le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch.

- « Dis Papa, tu peux m'en acheter un ? » demanda Charly qui fixait avec envie un Nuage 26.

- « Tu es trop jeune encore » répondit le jeune homme en maintenant les mains de ses jumeaux avec fermeté pour ne pas qu'il fuit.

Il soupira discrètement, les balais coûtaient une fortune… Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour en offrir à ses enfants.

- « Et quand j'entrerais à Poudlard ? » insista Charly

- « Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balai… » répondit Percy à la place de son père

- « Et ben en deuxième année alors… » lui rétorqua Charly en faisant la grimace

- « Nous verrons, nous verrons… » répondit laconiquement Arthur tandis que les jumeaux tentaient une fois de plus d'échapper à son contrôle.

Ils restèrent un long moment devant l'échoppe du magasin de Quidditch avant d'être rejoint par Molly et les enfants. Ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer. Le voyage du retour fut aussi pénible que celui de l'aller. Une fois de retour chez eux, Bill déballa toutes ses affaires en souriant et en commentant chacune d'entre elle. Arthur le regardait avec attendrissement. Il était tellement fier de lui.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James passa la tête par la porte de son bureau et la tourna en direction de Lucrécia qui triait le courrier du jour.

- « On a des nouveaux dossiers ? » demanda-t-il simplement alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers lui en souriant.

- « Oui, trois ! » répondit-elle en lui désignant la petite pile de dossier sur le bord de son bureau.

James ouvrit la porte en grand et vint récupérer la pile de document.

- « Sirius est avec un client ? » demanda-t-il à la secrétaire qui lui fit alors non de la tête. « Je vais aller l'embêter dans ce cas ! »

Et en disant cela, il se rendit vers le bureau de son ami, frappa la porte close et entra sans plus attendre. Sirius releva la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main en le voyant entrer.

- « Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda James en souriant

- « Non, il n'y a rien de bien folichon à faire aujourd'hui ! Par contre demain, ça risque d'être mieux, je dois aller rendre visite au gérant d'un nouveau magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch qui veut s'installer à Pré-au-Lard. » répondit son ami.

James se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, en face de lui et lui sourit.

- « Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! » murmura-t-il

- « Oh, mais peut-être que parmi ces dossiers, il y en aura un d'amusant ! » lança Sirius d'un air moqueur

- « Peut-être… » répondit distraitement James en feuilletant ses dossiers. « A non, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il alors

- « Quoi ? »

- « Erik Lovegood fait une nouvelle demande ! » répondit James en soupirant tandis que Sirius se mettait à pouffer.

- « Que veut-il cette fois ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé « Financer un autre journal fantaisiste ? Mieux réglementer la chasse aux ronflack cornus ? »

- « Non, il veux faire un truc de CRADE » répondit James

- « Un quoi ?! » sursauta Sirius « comment ça quelque chose de crade ? »

James se mit à rire et pointa son index sur le nom du projet.

- « CRADE, Centre Réservé à l'Accueil Des Elfes… » expliqua James en souriant

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! » demanda Sirius d'un air mi amusé, mi curieux

- « Je sais pas trop… Une sorte de maison d'accueil des elfes… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir comme idées bizarres ce type ?! »

- « Tu es sur que ce ne serait pas Lily qui lui aurait soufflé ça ? » le taquina Sirius

James grimaça et grogna un peu.

- « J'espère que non ! » soupira-t-il « Non, je ne pense pas, elle me l'aurait dit ! »

- « Oui, je disais ça pour t'embêter ! » le rassura Sirius « Il dit quoi ce dossier ? »

- « Je sais pas… Et je t'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme de m'y mettre maintenant ! Il va bientôt être midi et Lily veux que je rentre pour déjeuner et que je reste à la maison cette après midi… »

- « Tu deviens homme au foyer ? » se moqua gentiment son ami

- « Oui, elle a rendez-vous avec Slughorn… »

- « Encore ?! »

James se contenta de hocher la tête. Oui, Lily allait_ encore _passer son après-midi avec le vieux Maître des Potions. Et cela ne l'enchantait pas trop. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle revoit leur ancien professeur, ni qu'elle passe du temps avec lui, car il savait que sa femme aimait énormément préparer des potions… Non, lui aurait tout simplement préféré qu'elle passe un peu plus de temps, seule avec lui.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place il fixa son ami qui le regardait en souriant.

- « Quoi ? » demanda James

- « Rien ! » répondit Sirius en se redressant « Il est presque midi, si on rentrait chez nous ! »

- « Tu reviens tout à l'heure ? »

- « Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous travaille, mon vieux Cornedrue ! » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement fataliste.

Les deux amis se levèrent, quittèrent le bureau de Sirius, saluèrent Lucrécia et transplanèrent chez eux. Ils se séparèrent sur le seuil de leur maison respective.

James entra chez lui et fut aussitôt assaillit par Harry qui souriait largement. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- « Coucou mon grand ! » souffla-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- « Te voilà chéri ! » lança alors Lily qui portait Syrielle dans ses bras « On allait justement se mettre à table, tu es pile à l'heure ! »

James s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa furtivement avant de sentir les petits bras de sa fille se cramponner à son cou. Avec la plus grande prudence, il la prit également dans ses bras, et c'est ainsi, portant ses deux enfants, qu'il pénétra dans la cuisine où la table était déjà mise. Il déposa chacun de ses enfants dans sa propre chaise haute et vint s'installer comme à son habitude près de Syrielle alors que Lily prenait place en face de lui, non loin de Harry. Ils déjeunèrent tous dans la bonne humeur et une fois repus, James récupéra ses deux enfants pour les conduire dans la chambre de Syrielle. Là, il coucha sa fille, et s'installa dans un fauteuil, Harry sur les genoux pour leur raconter la suite de l'histoire fantastique du petit dragon qui ne savait pas cracher de feu. Une fois l'histoire terminée, Syrielle dormait déjà et la tête d'Harry se faisait très lourde. Il les embrassa tous les deux et portant son fils, il alla le coucher dans sa propre chambre et referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Il prit alors les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Debout en face de la baie vitrée, Lily regardait son reflet dans la vitre, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

- « Pour qui essayes-tu de te faire belle ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement

La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- « Mais pour toi mon chéri ! »

Elle s'avança un peu dans sa direction et le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Tu ne trouve pas que cette robe serait mieux un peu plus courte ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

James l'observa attentivement la robe écrue qui arrivait aux chevilles de sa femme avant de remonter lentement son regard et de planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- « Tu es magnifique » souffla-t-il simplement

- « Je t'ai posé une question ! » lui rappela la jeune femme en rougissant néanmoins.

- « Honnêtement mon cœur, je te préfère sans robe du tout, mais sinon, je la trouve très bien comme ça »

James pensa fortement que pour aller voir Slughorn, la robe de sa femme n'avait pas à être plus courte…

- « Tu es sur ? » insista la jeune femme.

D'un coup de baguette, elle entreprit de rétrécir le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrive un peu en dessous du genou, elle se retourna pour se voir dans la vitre. James se mit à sourire de plus belle. Elle avait raison, elle était encore plus ravissante ainsi.

- « Tu as raison, c'est mieux » souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en l'enlaçant. « Dommage que je ne puisse pas beaucoup en profiter… A quelle heure tu t'en vas ? »

- « Dans cinq minutes » répondit la jeune femme en se retournant pour lui faire face

James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- « J'aurais aimé qu'on passe un peu de temps rien que toi et moi » murmura-t-il « Tu passes beaucoup de temps à aider Slughorn… »

- « C'est un reproche ? » questionna la jeune femme

- « Non, non, pas du tout… Juste un constat. On ne s'est pas accordé beaucoup de temps l'un pour l'autre ses derniers temps, et je sais que c'est à cause des enfants et de mon travail aussi… Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé passé du temps avec toi là… »

Le jeune homme vit alors sa femme le regarder d'un air attendri avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- « James, ce que je fais avec Slughorn me plait énormément et je m'amuse beaucoup. Moi aussi j'aimerais passé du temps seule avec toi, mais je lui ai promis de l'aider… »

- « Je sais » soupira le jeune homme

- « Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » proposa alors la jeune femme en posant une de ses mains sur sa joue « Tu pourrais, après la sieste des petits, les déposer chez Océane, et venir me chercher chez Slughorn… Ensuite, on irait se promener rien que toi et moi et on rentrerait dans la soirée… Ca te va ? »

- « Ca me parait intéressant… » répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

- « Il faut que j'y aille » murmura alors la jeune femme

- « C'est ça, abandonne moi et va le rejoindre lui et ses potions ! » souffla James d'un air faussement bougon.

- « Oh chéri ! » souffla Lily avant de l'embrasser à nouveau « Je te promets que ce que je fais avec Slughorn est très important et que ça vaut vraiment le coup que j'y passe un peu de temps »

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire et la libéra de son étreinte.

- « A tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.

- « A tout à l'heure… »

Et James regarda un long moment la robe écrue de sa femme s'éloigner doucement de lui. Il retrouva ses esprits quand elle eut disparut et se décida à trouver quelque chose pour occuper son temps de libre. Se munissant du bébé transmetteur, il se rendit alors dans le jardin pour s'assurer que la piscine n'avait pas de dégâts. Avec les beaux jours qui étaient de retour, il était grand temps de remettre leur piscine en eau. Il s'attela alors à vérifier

Les rebords et à la remplir. Il avait terminé depuis une petite demi-heure quand l'appareil qu'il avait toujours près de lui se mit à clignoter de sa lumière rose, signe que Syrielle venait de se réveiller. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre de sa fille où cette dernière assise dans son berceau l'accueillit en gazouillant adorablement le mot « papa ». Il la prit dans ses bras et la garda tendrement serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce que Harry l'appelle de depuis son lit. Il alla donc rejoindre son fils, l'aida à sortir de son lit et tous les trois quittèrent le premier étage. Après les avoir fait goûter et les avoir préparer, James les conduisit chez Océane qui accepta avec plaisir de les surveiller pour l'après midi contre la promesse que James se chargerait de Lalyh le jour où Sirius et elle aurait envie de se retrouver un peu seul. C'est donc un large sourire aux lèvres que James transplana jusque dans le village où résidait Horace Slughorn.

Grâce aux indications de Lily, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la maison de leur ancien professeur. Il se posta devant la porte et frappa trois coups suffisamment forts pour être entendu. James se sentait bien, d'ici quelques minutes, sa femme l'aurait rejoint et ils partiraient, tous les deux, en amoureux, se promener main dans la main. N'obtenant aucune réponse, James frappa à nouveau.

- « C'est bon ! J'arrive ! » grogna la voix de Slughorn derrière la cloison.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et le jeune homme ne put que sourire en voyant l'expression étonnée de son ancien professeur.

- « Potter ? » s'étonna-t-il « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

- « Je viens chercher Lily » répondit James d'un ton neutre

- « Ah mais oui, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle partirait plus tôt aujourd'hui ! Mais entrez donc, entrez donc… »

James ne se fit pas d'avantage prier et entra dans la maisonnette.

- « Installez vous dans le salon, je vous en prie, je vais lui dire que vous êtes là. Nous sommes dans mon laboratoire, c'est un peu en retrait » annonça Slughorn en disparaissant de la pièce.

- « Très bien » souffla James en s'installant dans un large fauteuil.

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Le salon était très décoré et aux murs se trouvaient des photos de Slughorn avec quelque uns de ses anciens élèves, devenus célèbres. Le jeune homme se mit à soupirer en se demandant dans combien de temps le vieux professeur demanderait à Lily de poser avec lui sur une photo qu'il afficherait en bonne place et à la vue de tous chez lui.

A cet instant, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, et Horace Slughorn totalement paniqué fit irruption dans son salon.

- « Par Merlin ! Venez vite ! » s'écria-t-il en direction de James qui se leva d'un bond et qui sentit ses entrailles de nouer.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant vivement de lui.

- « Je ne sais pas ! Elle allait bien quand je suis venu vous ouvrir et je viens de la retrouver inconsciente, allongée sur le sol ! »

- « QUOI ?! »

Affolé, James se rua dans le couloir, à la suite du professeur. Ils coururent un instant avant de se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire clandestin. Lily était là, allongée sur le sol extrêmement pâle. James se précipita vers elle, tomba à genoux près de son corps et souleva sa tête de ses mains.

- « Lily ? Lily ?! Tu m'entends ? » s'écria-t-il en tapotant doucement ses joues.

- « Par Merlin ! » couina Slughorn en le regardant faire.

- « Mais enfin pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ? » demanda James « Elle allait très bien en partant de la maison ! »

- « Je ne sais pas ! Elle s'est plainte à plusieurs reprises de la chaleur et de légers maux de tête, mais elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire… » expliqua Slughorn en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

James mouilla sa main et la passa sur le visage de sa femme qui ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir reprendre connaissance. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse.

- « Lily, mon cœur ! Lily, bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! »

Le jeune homme commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Il allait tapoter une nouvelle fois les joues sans couleur de sa femme quand leur ancien professeur poussa un cri. James releva la tête et le vit lui désigner du doigt les jambes de sa femme. Le jeune homme se tourna dans sa direction et son cœur cessa de battre un instant. Le long des jambes fines de la jeune femme s'écoulait des filets de sangs rouge sombre qui tâchaient par endroit sa robe écrue. De longs filets de sang semblable à des serpents rougeoyant qui glissait sur sa peau banche et douce.

- « Par Merlin mais d'où vient ce sang ?! » s'inquiéta le vieux Maître des Potions.

Mais déjà James sentait un immense froid l'envahir.

- « Oh non ! » s'exclama-t-il « Non ! Pas le bébé ! Lily ! Lily réveille toi ! Pas le bébé ! »

- « Quel bébé ? » demanda le professeur

- « Comment ça quel bébé ?! » hurla James « Mais notre bébé voyons ! Lily est enceinte ! »

- « Oh non ! » s'exclama le vieux sorcier « Mais je ne le savais pas ! Elle ne m'avait rien dit ! »

- « Elle ne vous a rien dit ? » s'étonna James

- « Bien sur que non !! Par Merlin, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais laissé ! Oh non, c'est horrible ! Il faut prévenir Ste Mangouste… »

Le professeur se précipita alors pour sortir de la pièce.

- « Attendez ! » hurla James

Le professeur s'arrêta

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il sèchement, mais le sorcier ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre « QU'EST-CE-QUI CE PASSE ? » hurla-t-il

- « J'ignorais que Lily attendait un enfant sinon je l'aurais mise en garde ! Le mélange de certaines des plantes que nous utilisons a des propriétés abortives… » souffla le vieux sorcier en pâlissant

- « Des propriétés quoi ? » demanda James, alors que ses entrailles se nouaient et qu'il n'était pas sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- « Qui provoque des avortements… » murmura Slughorn.

Et James sentit comme un poids énorme lui tomber sur les épaules. Il tourna son regard inquiet vers le visage de plus en plus pâle de Lily.

- « Par Merlin non… » souffla-t-il avant de la serrer plus fort contre lui.


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante dix-huit : J'ai la vie qui me pique les yeux**

_« J'ai la vie qui m'pique les yeux_

_J'ai mon petit cœur qu'est tout bleu_

_Dans ma tête j'crois bien qu'il pleut »_

_Renaud_

Assis sur une chaise de la salle d'attente déserte, James cachait son visage entre ses mains. Il n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, pourtant il lui semblait qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Le cœur prit dans un étau, l'angoisse formant une boule dans sa gorge. Il ne savait rien, on ne lui avait rien dit, il restait là, à attendre et se sentant tellement impuissant qu'il avait envie de hurler. Slughorn avait appelé les urgences de Ste Mangouste par cheminée alors qu'il tenait toujours Lily dans ses bras. Allongée sur le sol, plus pâle que jamais, les yeux dans le vide, et surtout ce sang… Tout ce sang qui ne cessait pas de couler sur ses cuisses et le long de ses jambes tâchant sa robe claire… James avait invoqué Merlin et tous les mages qu'il connaissait pour qu'elle et le bébé s'en sortent, il ne voulait pas y croire, ce cauchemar ne pouvait pas être réel. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de prévenir Slughorn de sa grossesse ? S'il l'avait su, il l'aurait prévenu que les émanations produites par le mélange de ces plantes qu'elle manipulait sans arrêt avaient des effets abortifs… Abortifs… qui provoquaient des avortements… Par Merlin c'était horrible ! James se mit à gémir de désespoir contre la paume de ses mains.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent alors entendre dans la salle déserte. James releva la tête et ses yeux rougis se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. C'était Sirius.

- « Par Merlin, James ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton patronus ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » s'exclama le jeune homme en se précipitant vers lui.

- « C'est Lily… » parvint à articuler James.

Il vit Sirius s'accroupir devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur, les traits tendu et l'air grave.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son stress.

- « Il y a eu… Un problème… Avec les ingrédients qu'elle utilise pour ses potions… Sans le savoir, elle a manipulé pendant longtemps des plantes… qui peuvent provoquer des fausses couches »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Son cœur se serra encore plus.

- « Merde ! » s'écria Sirius en se relevant et en plaquant une des ses mains sur sa bouche.

James releva la tête et fixa son ami avec désespoir. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé mon vieux » murmura-t-il.

James ne répondit pas, qui avait-il à répondre à cela ?

- « Les médicomages ont dit quoi exactement ? » demanda Sirius qui semblait vouloir prendre les choses en main désormais.

James lui en fut reconnaissant, il ne se sentait pas la force de le faire.

- « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai vu personne ! Je n'ose pas partir, imagine qu'ils me cherchent eux aussi ? »

- « Oui tu as raison ! » lança Sirius « Reste là, je vais aller chercher quelqu'un ! On va avoir de ses nouvelles, fais moi confiance »

James hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner en courant. Il replongea alors son visage entre ses mains et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit son ami revenir.

- « Voilà James Potter, le mari de Lily Potter ! » lança Sirius d'un ton un peu sec « Vous pouvez lui dire à lui ce que vous savez sur sa femme ! »

James se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant le médicomage que Sirius avait ramené. Il le scruta avec force.

- « Vous êtes monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui » répondit James

- « Bon, allons nous isoler un peu… »

- « Non, vous pouvez parler devant Sirius » répondit James qui voulait avant tout des nouvelles de sa femme et de leur bébé.

- « Bon, ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles, monsieur Potter » commença le médicomage.

James se raidit alors immédiatement et sentit Sirius poser à nouveau sa main sur son épaule. Il se surprit à penser qu'il était heureux que son ami soit là.

- « Madame Potter a manipulé de fortes doses de plantes abortives, ce qui a entraîné son malaise et les pertes de sang. A l'heure actuelle, elle est dans un bloc opératoire, nous tentons de retirer toutes traces de ces plantes de son organisme. Malheureusement, le processus d'avortement est peut-être déclenché depuis plusieurs jours déjà et nous ne pouvons rien vous dire concernant l'enfant pour le moment. »

James sentit ses entrailles se serrer et une envie de vomir lui vint. A côté de lui, Sirius était très pale et il augmentait la pression de sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

- « Quand est-ce qu'on pourra avoir plus de nouvelles ? » demanda James d'une voix blanche

- « Je ne sais pas… »

- « Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?! » hurla alors James en empoignant la blouse du médicomage « Mais c'est votre travail de me dire comment va ma femme ?! »

- « Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous s'il vous plait… »

- « Que je me calme ?! Mais si on parlait de votre femme et de votre bébé vous seriez calme vous ? Espèce d'incapable ! Je veux qu'on me donne de leurs nouvelles ! »

- « James… » souffla alors Sirius en posant sa main sur son bras « Laisse le ! »

- « Fiche moi la paix Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! » cracha le jeune homme à son meilleur ami qui se sembla pourtant pas s'en formaliser.

- « Lâche le James » mumura une nouvelle fois Sirius.

James obéit mais continua à fixer le médicomage d'un air mauvais.

- « Je vous tiendrais au courant dès que j'aurais de leurs nouvelles, monsieur Potter… » souffla-t-il.

James se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague.

- « Merci docteur » lança Sirius alors que le médicomage prenait congé.

Il s'installa prêt de lui et attendit lui aussi.

- « Excuse moi Sirius… » souffla James « Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi… »

- « Ce n'est pas grave… Et puis tu as raison, je ne suis pas dans ta situation, ça change beaucoup de choses… »

Les deux amis restèrent un très long moment ainsi dans la salle d'attente. James avait repris un peu de couleur au fil du temps, mais ses yeux rougis fixaient le mur blanc devant lui sans le voir. C'était comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait toujours pas la raison qui avait poussé Lily à ne pas parler de sa grossesse au professeur Slughorn. Tout ceci aurait pu être évité si elle le lui avait dit… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant d'agir ainsi. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle avait un comportement assez inhabituel depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Sans doute parce que ce bébé était arrivé par surprise et que la jeune femme doutait encore de leur capacité à gérer tout cela…

Il réfléchissait depuis un certain temps quand le médicomage revint. James se leva aussitôt, Sirius l'imita.

- « Monsieur Potter, nous avons du nouveau »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à retenir son souffle et il croisa très fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- « Votre femme est sortie il y a un instant du bloc opératoire. Elle va bien, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et est encore faible, mais nous ne nous faisons pas de soucis pour elle. »

- « Je peux la voir ? » demanda avidement le jeune homme

- « Pas avant qu'elle ne se réveille ce qui devrait arriver d'ici une heure ou deux » répondit le médecin.

- « Et le bébé ? » demanda James.

Les traits du médicomage se raidir un peu et le jeune homme sentit alors un froid immense l'envahir.

- « Nous ne sommes encore sur de rien, mais sommes plus que pessimiste concernant l'enfant… »

James sentit que ses épaules s'affaissaient sous le poids de l'horrible nouvelle

- « Il reste encore quelques tests à analyser, mais vous ne devez pas vous faire de faux espoirs, il y a extrêmement peu de chance pour que le fœtus est résisté à une telle dose de poison… »

- « Non… » supplia James totalement désemparé

- « Je suis désolé… Dès que les résultats des tests seront arrivés, nous vous tiendront au courant, mais je vous le dit, n'espérez pas trop… »

James fit quelques pas en arrière, perdant le peu de couleur que ses joues avaient repris tandis que Sirius le regardait d'un air triste.

- « Je reviendrais vous voir, bon courage messieurs » lança le médecin avant de les quitter.

- « Tu devrais t'asseoir » souffla Sirius en désignant une chaise adossée à un mur.

James se laissa alors entraîné et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas perdre leur bébé ! Il eut un peu de mal à déglutir et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

- « James… » souffla Sirius avec tristesse « Je suis là, tiens bon ! »

Le jeune homme sentit alors un sanglot monter du plus profond de lui-même et il cacha une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses mains et il se mit à pleurer. Il craqua vraiment. Se laissant totalement allé, il pleura sans retenue tout son chagrin et toute sa peine. Il sentit le bras de Sirius lui encercler les épaules.

- « C'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar ! » sanglota-t-il

Il entendit son ami soupirer longuement.

- « James, on est encore sur de rien… Il y a encore un peu d'espoir » souffla-t-il

- « Je veux pas ! Je veux pas qu'il meurt ! »

- « Je sais… Je sais… »

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, James se calma. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et Sirius le força à boire une boisson sucrée. Puis ils attendirent. Peu à peu, James se faisait à l'idée que son bébé était mort et cela lui déchirait les entrailles. Il se mit à maudire intérieurement les plantes qui pouvaient permettre de telles horreurs. Il se mit aussi à maudire les potions qui utilisaient ses plantes assassines, puis il pesta contre Slughorn et sa manie de confectionner des potions secrètes dans son laboratoire et d'avoir entraîner Lily dans cette histoire…

Une guérisseuse arriva alors et annonça à James que Lily venait de se réveiller. En tremblant un peu, James se leva. Sirius l'imita et posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

- « Je te laisse y aller, et je vais envoyer un hibou à Océane. On se retrouve dans sa chambre d'accord ? »

James hocha la tête.

- « Courage Cornedrue » murmura Sirius avant de le laisser partir avec la guérisseuse.

Il la suivit à travers les couloirs de Ste Mangouste jusque devant une porte blanche.

- « Voilà » annonça-t-elle simplement en s'arrêtant. « On vient à l'instant de lui annoncer pour votre bébé » le prévint-elle.

James la remercia d'un hochement de tête et doucement, ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'il perçut fut des bruits de pleurs. Lily pleurait… Lui-même sentait les larmes lui monter une nouvelle fois aux yeux.

Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. La jeune femme releva alors la tête.

- « Oh James ! » murmura-t-elle « C'est horrible ! Notre bébé… »

- « Je sais ! » la coupa-il

Il vint se poster devant son lit et la fixa. Elle était encore un peu pâle, mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Installée dans le lit, elle le fixait à travers ses larmes.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda James

- « Quoi ? » répondit Lily dans un hoquet

- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Slughorn que tu étais enceinte ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Il la vit sursauter et le fixer d'un air surpris. Le jeune homme sentait la colère monter en lui. Elle avait perdu l'enfant, leur bébé était mort. Tout cela parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle était enceinte !

- « Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé… » sanglota la jeune femme

- « Comment peut-on ne pas pensé à son bébé ! » répliqua James avec vigueur

- « James ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

- « Tu avais honte ? C'est ça ? Tu avais honte d'être enceinte une nouvelle fois alors tu as préféré le cacher ? »

- « James… »

- « Tu avais peur que Slughorn te juge pour avoir trop d'enfant trop jeune ? Explique moi Lily ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! » cria-t-il

- « Je ne pensais pas que c'était important de le dire ! Ca ne regarde que nous… »

- « Pas important ! Notre bébé n'est pas important ?! Mais tu te rends compte qu'il est mort ? On a plus de bébé ! Tout ça parce que tu n'as rien dit ! »

- « Tu es injuste ! » sanglota Lily

- « Non je suis réaliste ! » rétorqua James au comble de la colère.

Le chagrin et la colère l'aveuglaient, il ne contrôlait même plus ce qu'il disait. Soudain il sursauta. Une idée lui était venue…

- « Ou alors ça t'arrangeait bien de ne rien dire ! » s'indigna-t-il

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » sanglota Lily qui tremblait comme une feuille dans son grand lit blanc.

- « Tu n'as jamais voulu de ce bébé ! Jamais ! Tu disais qu'il était arrivé trop tôt ! Tu disais qu'on n'y arriverait pas ! Alors dois être bien contente qu'il ne soit plus là ! »

- « James tu es un monstre ! » hurla Lily « Je l'aime ce bébé ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur ! »

- « C'est faux ! Tu mens ! » hurla James, des larmes de rages coulant sur ses joues « Si tu n'en voulais vraiment pas de ce bébé, il fallait le dire avant ! Pas faire ça ! Comment tu as pu ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? »

- « Faire quoi ? » hurla à son tour Lily

- « Perdre notre bébé ! »

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée et Sirius fit son apparition, blême de rage.

- « TAIS TOI JAMES ! » hurla-t-il à l'intention de son meilleur ami

- « Ne te mêles pas de ça toi ! » s'exclama James

- « Mais tu ne te rends même plus compte de ce que tu dis ! Ni a qui tu le dis bon sang ! » s'indigna Sirius

- « Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! » protesta le jeune homme

- « Sors de cette chambre James » intima Sirius d'un air menaçant

- « Non »

- « Sors de cette chambre ! » hurla cette fois Sirius

A cet instant une médicomage entra en trombe dans la chambre.

- « Mais vous n'allez pas bien ?! » hurla-t-elle « C'est un hôpital ici ! Et regardez dans quel état vous l'avez mise, vous voulez la tuer ?! »

Elle se précipita vers Lily qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, les mains crispées sur son ventre, secouée par de violents spasmes. Cette vision fit l'effet d'une douche froide à James. Il se calma instantanément et commença un mouvement pour se précipiter vers elle, mais Sirius le retint.

- « Je crois vraiment que tu devrais d'abord sortir et te calmer mon vieux ! » menaça-t-il « Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher maintenant ! »

James se dégagea d'un geste vif du bras de son ami qui le bloquait et le fixa avec un regard noir. De quels droits se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres alors qu'il s'agissait de sa femme ? Pourtant, il n'ajouta pas un mot, lui tourna le dos et quitta la chambre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami quitter la chambre d'hôpital en claquant la porte, à la fois attristé et très en colère contre lui.

- « Mais il est fou ! » s'indigna la médicomage « Qui est-ce qu'on lui interdise l'entrée du service ? »

- « Le père » répondit laconiquement Sirius en se rapprochant du lit de Lily.

La médicomage forma un « o » silencieux de ses lèvres et sans rien ajouter administra une potion calmante à Lily dont les spasmes c'était tout de même espacés. Sirius fit apparaître une chaise et s'installa près d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il avait de la peine de la voir ainsi.

- « Il lui faut du repos… et du calme » lança la médicomage en se levant.

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme sans quitter son amie des yeux.

Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient rougis et voilés de larmes, elle continuait à sangloter doucement mais elle s'était calmée. Il soupira.

- « Je repasserais la voir d'ici une petite heure »

- « D'accord » répondit Sirius en la regardant quitter la chambre.

Il redonna alors toute son attention à Lily. Il la vit glisser sa main libre sur son ventre et un sanglot plus fort que les autres souleva sa poitrine.

- « Il faut que tu arrives à te calmer, au moins jusqu'au résultats définitifs Lilynette… » murmura le jeune homme.

- « Comment il a pu me dire ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en plongeant son regard dans le sien « Comment il peut penser que je l'ai fait exprès… »

- « Il ne le pense pas » répondit Sirius « Il a pété un câble, c'est tout »

Lily poussa un léger grognement et renifla un peu. Elle détourna vivement la tête mais Sirius avait pu voir les lourdes larmes qui commençaient à perler sur ses cils.

- « Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer forte, pas avec moi. Je sais que tu as mal… et pas seulement à cause de James »

Il l'entendit alors fondre en larmes et il se leva. Il fit le tour du lit et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Lily se redressa un peu et il la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes traverser son T-shirt, il caressa un moment ses cheveux.

- « Je voulais pas… Je savais pas… » sanglota-t-elle

- « Je sais » murmura Sirius

- « Je te jure que si j'avais su qu'il y avait un risque je n'aurais pas… »

- « Je sais Lily… Tout cela qu'un est horrible concours de circonstance. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas… »

- « Je voudrais que ce soit lui qui le sache ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton dur

Sirius soupira. C'était bien le moment que ces deux là se monte l'un contre l'autre. Mais après tout, peut-être que le fait de se mettre dans une telle colère leur permettait de faire face à la tragique nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre…

- « James le sait Lily… » souffla-t-il contre son oreille

- « NON il ne le sais pas ! Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il vient de me cracher à la figure ! Il me considère comme responsable ! Comme si je l'avais fait exprès !! »

Et la jeune femme termina une nouvelle fois en sanglot contre son torse.

- « Calme toit Lilynette, je t'en supplie… Calme toi ! Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit… »

- « Si… »

- « Non. Ecoute moi bien, James a attendu des heures entières dans une salle d'attente déserte d'avoir des nouvelles de toi et du bébé sans que personne ne lui dise rien. Il s'est morfondu tout seul. Puis on lui a annoncé comme ça que tu allais mal, il a encaissé le coup. On lui a dit que tu allais mieux, ça l'a soulagé, mais juste après on lui apprend qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune chance pour votre bébé… Il a craqué Lily ! Il a totalement craqué. Je ne veux pas l'excuser, il a été odieux, je suis d'accord. Mais il est fou de chagrin »

- « Et moi ?! Je ne suis pas folle de chagrin moi ? Il croit que je n'ai pas de la peine ? Il croit que je ne m'en veux déjà pas suffisamment pour qu'il vienne en plus me culpabiliser d'avantage ! »

- « Je pense sincèrement qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il disait »

- « Je voudrais en être aussi sure que toi »

- « Lily… » soupira Sirius

- « Pourquoi il fait ça… C'est lui qui devrait me consoler ! C'est lui qui devrait être là pas toi ! » sanglota-t-elle de nouveau

- « Je sais… mais il a sans doute trop de peine pour pouvoir le faire… »

- « Mais on pourrait se consoler tous les deux ensemble !! On est marié, ça veut dire quelques choses non ? C'est dans ces moments là que j'ai besoin de mon mari ! »

Et la jeune femme s'agrippa encore plus au T-shirt de Sirius, qui impuissant ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste apaisant

- « Finalement j'aime mieux qu'il ne soit pas là ! » s'exclama Lily en se détachant de lui et en se rallongeant « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… » soupira le jeune homme

Il vit alors la jeune femme glisser sa main sur son ventre. Sa main tremblait et se crispa sur sa peau. Elle étouffa un sanglot qui serra le cœur de Sirius. Ce n'était peut-être encore qu'un tout petit fœtus, mais il savait à quel point ses amis pouvaient déjà l'aimer et combien tout ceci devait être horrible pour eux.

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » murmura la jeune femme « qu'il puisse être aussi dur avec moi… »

- « James t'aime Lily, il t'aime de tout son cœur, mais en ce moment, il est aveuglé par le chagrin » soupira Sirius.

La jeune femme se contenta de soupirer sans cesser de maintenir sa main sur son ventre, ce qui attrista vraiment Sirius. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser sa peine. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un nouveau médicomage entra dans la pièce. Sirius se raidit immédiatement tandis que Lily se redressait dans son lit d'un bond.

- « Madame Potter, j'ai vos résultats » annonça le médecin en désignant un morceau de parchemin.

Sirius peina à déglutir et se tourna vers Lily qui était devenu aussi pâle que les draps dans lesquels elle était installée.

- « Vous êtes monsieur Potter ? » demanda le médicomage à Sirius

- « Non » répondit le jeune homme

- « Dans ce cas je vous demanderais de bien vouloir nous laisser seul… »

- « NON ! Non, s'il te plait Sirius, reste avec moi… » supplia Lily en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

- « Ecoute, je vais aller chercher James, je le ramène dans cinq minutes, c'est lui qui doit être avec toi… Je… »

- « Non, s'il te plait Sirius… Reste »

Le jeune homme regarda son amie avec tristesse. Quoiqu'elle en dise, c'était de James dont elle avait besoin. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser seule dans ses conditions. Il lui tapota la main doucement en soupirant.

- « D'accord » murmura-t-il

- « Allez-y docteur » souffla alors la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte alors qu'elle serrait très fort la main de Sirius.

- « Nous avons effectué toutes les séries de tests possibles et imaginables et nous avons vérifié tous nos résultats deux fois. Nous ne nous attendions absolument pas à cela, nous ne savons pas comment cela est possible, mais votre bébé à résister à l'action des plantes, madame Potter » annonça-t-il en souriant.

Sirius se leva d'un bond, la main de Lily toujours dans la sienne, tandis que la jeune femme plaquait son autre main sur sa bouche d'un air hébétée.

- « Vous êtes sur, vous en êtes bien sur ? » demanda Sirius en sentant la main de la jeune femme se retirer de l'étreinte de la sienne pour aller se poser sur son ventre.

- « Certain, c'est pour cela que ça a mis du temps… Le fœtus devait être particulièrement solide pour avoir résister à cela. Mais nous sommes maintenant en mesure de vous affirmer que si vous vous reposez beaucoup et que vous faites très attention, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne mettiez pas au monde un petit garçon bien en forme »

- « Un garçon ? » demanda alors Lily dont les yeux s'étaient remis à couler, mais de joie cette fois ci.

- « Oui, nos tests poussés nous ont appris que vous attendiez un petit garçon » expliqua le docteur.

- « Par Merlin… » sanglota Lily en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre « On va quand même avoir notre bébé… »

- « Toutes mes félicitations, madame » lança alors le médicomage « Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais un peu plus tard… »

- « D'accord, merci docteur, merci beaucoup » souffla la jeune femme tandis qu'il quittait la chambre.

Sirius la vit alors se tourner vers lui et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme lui encercla le cou de ses bras et il la serra à son tour contre lui.

- « Je suis tellement heureuse » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « C'est super… Je suis tellement soulagé pour vous deux ! Ca me faisait mal au cœur de vous voir comme ça… »

Le jeune homme réalisa soudain quelques choses. James n'était pas au courant de la bonne nouvelle ! Il se détacha de la jeune femme et la fixa.

- « Il faut prévenir James ! » souffla-t-il

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Je m'en occupe, toi repose toi bien et calme toi… Il ne faut plus vous fatiguer, ni toi, ni le nouveau fils Potter… »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et Sirius déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre en courant. Où avait pu aller James ? Après avoir traversé à toute vitesse de long couloir sans savoir vraiment où aller, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir. Si lui avait été dans son cas, il n'aurait voulu voir personne… D'un pas décidé, Sirius emprunta donc les escaliers qui menaient sur le toit du bâtiment. C'est sans surprise qu'il y retrouva son ami, appuyé contre la barrière de sécurité en train de fixer le vide.

- « Tu ne crois pas que ta place n'est pas ici ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

- « Je suis un tocard » murmura James « Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça ? »

- « Tu ne savais plus où tu en étais mon vieux… »

James souffla et se prit le visage entre les mains.

- « Mais que je suis con ! » hurla-t-il « On vient déjà de perdre un bébé, et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de l'accabler encore plus ! »

- « Le bébé a résisté James » annonça alors Sirius

Il vit son ami se redresser et le fixer avec une immense surprise.

- « Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il dans un souffle

- « Les médicomages pensaient que ce n'est pas possible, mais c'est le cas ! Le bébé va bien James ! Ton fils va bien »

- « Mon fils… »

- « Et oui ! Un deuxième Harry qui sera en pleine forme mon vieux ! » lança Sirius en souriant.

De joie, James lui sauta alors au cou et riant. Sirius lui donna une petite accolade avant de lui demander

- « Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt Lily que tu devrais prendre dans tes bras ? »

James se détacha rapidement de lui. Sirius se mit à sourire. Il avait l'air tellement soulagé, son sourire était revenu, mais son regard s'assombrit rapidement.

- « Elle va m'en vouloir… » souffla-t-il d'un air penaud

- « Par Merlin ! Votre bébé s'en est sorti ! Vas la voir et dis lui que tu l'aimes ! Vous vous occuperez du reste plus tard ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en lui indiquant la porte de sortie.

- « Tu as raison ! » s'exclama James en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Sirius eu du mal à le suivre, tant il allait vite. Les deux homme se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte de la chambre de Lily.

James lança un dernier regard heureux à Sirius avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans la pièce. Sirius se mit à sourire, il était tellement content pour eux.

- « SORS ! »

Le cri de Lily fit sursauter le jeune homme qui se mit à fixer la porte avec incrédulité.

- « J'ai dis SORS ! »

En soupirant, Sirius poussa la porte et entra à son tour.

- « Mon cœur, je suis vraiment désolé… J'ai été minable, mais je t'en supplie laisse moi… » suppliait James alors que Lily, assise sur son lit le regardait avec colère.

- « C'est trop facile ! » hurla-t-elle « De revenir me voir pour me dire que tu es désolé maintenant que tu sais que tout va bien ! C'est tout à l'heure que j'avais besoin de toi ! Mais non seulement tu n'étais pas là, mais en plus tu m'as accusé de l'avoir fait exprès ! Va-t-en ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

- « Lily, tu devrais… »

- « Restes en dehors de ça Sirius ! » hurla la jeune femme que James ne quittait pas des yeux.

- « Mon cœur, je t'en supplie ! Laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras, je t'aime ! Oublions tout ça… » lança James

- « Comment tu veux que j'oublie que tu m'as accusé d'avoir tuer notre bébé ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Et si le bébé était vraiment mort ? Tu aurais fait quoi hein ? Tu m'en aurais voulu pour le restant de ta vie ? »

- « Lily, ne dis pas ça ! Arrête… » souffla James dont le visage s'était une nouvelle fois décomposé.

Il fit un pas pour s'approcher d'elle, mais reçu son oreiller dans la tête.

- « DEGAGE POTTER ! » hurla Lily qui pleurait de rage

Sirius vit alors James se raidir et devenir blême. Il semblait comme paralysé, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Il semblait absent. A cet instant, un médicomage entra dans la pièce.

- « Vous vous croyez où à hurler comme ça ?! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant au chevet de Lily « Mais vous êtes folle de vos mettre dans un état pareil ! Ma parole, mais vous voulez vraiment le perdre de cet enfant ! »

Un grand froid s'abattit alors sur la pièce. Lily se calma instantanément et encercla son ventre de ses deux bras comme pour protéger son bébé. James lui ne bougeait absolument pas. A ses pieds, se trouvait toujours l'oreiller que sa femme venait de lui lancer.

- « Vous devriez partir messieurs. Je vais lui administrer une potion calmante, elle a besoin de se reposer » recommanda le médicomage d'un air grave.

Sirius hocha la tête et entama un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce avant de constater que son ami n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'avais visiblement pas l'intention de le faire. Il revint alors vers lui, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

- « Allez viens, James... On reviendra plus tard… »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily caressait doucement du bout des doigts son ventre légèrement tendu. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle avait pu avoir peur… Mais tout cela était passé maintenant. Il était bien là, il s'était accroché.

- « Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, Maman fera très attention maintenant. Plus jamais tu n'auras de mal… » murmura-t-elle à son bébé.

Elle laissa sa tête tombée sur son oreiller et soupira. Son bébé allait bien, elle était soulagée, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout… Ce que James lui avait dit la hantait, elle ne cessait d'y penser et comme à chaque fois, un profond chagrin lui serrait le cœur. Il aurait vraiment pu lui en vouloir d'avoir perdu leur enfant ? Avait-il réellement pensé tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Elle ferma les yeux très fort. Elle était totalement perdue, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Mais une chose était sur, elle ne voulait pas le voir… Pas pour le moment.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme se redressa.

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Sirius, je peux entrer ? »

- « James est avec toi ? »

- « Oui »

- « Je ne veux pas qu'il entre ! » lança-t-elle alors.

Elle entendit les murmures d'une conversation de l'autre côté de la porte. Visiblement, James voulait venir. Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'était facile de revenir comme si de rien n'était ! Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il lui avait fait mal ? Mais en même temps, l'idée qu'il veuille à tout prix la voir lui fit immensément plaisir… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois… Tout était tellement plus compliqué maintenant.

- « Je viens te voir sans lui ! » annonça alors Sirius, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées

La porte s'ouvrit alors et le jeune homme entra en souriant, les mains derrière le dos.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Mieux… Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

- « Oh… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et renonça à cacher plus longtemps ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'un bouquet… Des roses rouges et blanches. Lily ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait que James pour faire cela.

- « Il s'en veut vraiment Lily… Il est très mal tu sais, il s'en veut de tout ce qu'il t'a dit… » soupira Sirius en lui tendant le bouquet de la jeune femme prit machinalement. « Il voudrait que tu lui pardonnes. Il s'en veut vraiment beaucoup »

- « Et bien s'il croit que c'est avec de stupides fleurs qu'il arrivera à se faire pardonner, il se trompe lourdement » répondit sèchement la jeune femme en jetant le bouquet dans la poubelle non loin.

- « Lily… » soupira Sirius en s'installant sur le rebord du matelas « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu là ? Il fait des efforts pour venir vers toi. Il s'en veut vraiment, tu ne peux pas le rejeter comme ça, laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer »

- « Je suis désolée, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Il m'a fait du mal… »

- « Laisse lui la possibilité de réparer ses erreurs. Je te l'ai dit, il était bouleversé, il ne pensait même pas ce qu'il disait »

Lily préféra ne pas répondre, et détourna la tête pour fixer le mur blanc avec intérêt. Sirius avait raison. Elle avait vu que son mari n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit lui restait tellement sur le cœur…

- « Alors c'est ça ta solution ! Ne plus le revoir ? Jamais ? Ca risque d'être sympa vos repas en famille » lança le jeune homme d'un air amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Honnêtement Lily, tu l'aimes, je le sais. Il t'aime aussi… Vous n'allez pas oublier ça tout de même »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. En cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, que James la prenne dans ses bras, mais en même temps, ces mots qu'il avait dit la blessaient encore trop.

- « Je ne veux pas le voir ce soir… » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Tu en es bien sur ? L'heure de la fin des visites est pour bientôt, il ne pourra pas rester… »

Lily prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

- « Oui, je ne veux pas le voir ce soir »

Sirius eut alors l'air triste, mais le cœur de Lily se serra quand elle réalisa que se serait encore pire pour James.

- « J'ai vu le médicomage, tu sors demain matin » continua le jeune homme comme si de rien n'étais, ce dont la jeune femme lui fut reconnaissante.

- « Bien… » murmura-t-elle

- « D'ici là, il faut que tu dormes… Je vais te laisser »

Il se leva et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- « Un message à faire passer ? » demanda le jeune homme en souriant faiblement

- « Dis à Harry et Syrielle que je les aime et que je pense fort à eux. Embrasse les pour moi »

- « Pas de problème, compte sur moi. Rien d'autre ? »

Lily le regarda d'un air grave.

- « Non, rien d'autre »

- « Comme tu veux » soupira le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce « A bientôt Lilynette… »

Puis la porte se referma et Lily se sentit désespérément seule et se mit à pleurer doucement.

Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit. Elle n'avait en tête que James, James, James, encore et toujours James. Il avait hanté ses rêves, hanté ses pensées… Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir, qu'il la serre contre lui et qu'il lui fasse oublier toute l'horreur de la journée de la veille, mais en même temps, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait fait… Lorsque la guérisseuse était venue la voir pour la première visite du matin, elle lui avait trouvé une si mauvaise mine, qu'elle avait envisagée de la garder une journée de plus en observation. Il avait fallut toute la force de persuasion de Lily pour la convaincre qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle pouvait quitter l'hôpital le matin même.

La guérisseuse sembla la croire et signa l'autorisation de sortie. Lily alla donc prendre une douche. Puis elle récupéra sa robe. Elle soupira en voyant le sang qui la tâchait largement. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec ça… Elle récupéra sa baguette et entreprit de nettoyer tout cela. Mais elle ne fit qu'atténuer les marques. Elle se résigna alors et l'enfila tout de même. Elle venait de finir de démêler ses cheveux quand elle entendit de faibles coups frappés à sa porte.

- « Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Lily se retourna. Elle se trouva face à face avec James qui avait les traits tirés et l'air penaud. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait que lui non plus n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.

- « Bonjour » murmura-t-il

Le silence envahit alors la chambre. Tous les deux se regardaient sans faire un seul geste.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » continua le jeune homme

- « Bien » souffla-t-elle

Elle se trouva stupide de ne pas avoir pensé que ce serait lui qui viendrait la chercher ici. Maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle se demandait comment elle avait eu la force de lui interdire de venir la voir avant. Elle remarqua qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il hésitait, mal à l'aise. Elle esquissa alors un sourire qui le fit se détendre. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le sentit soupirer de soulagement.

- « Et lui ? Comment il va le bonhomme ? » demanda James d'une voix timide

- « Bien, la guérisseuse a dit que tout semblait normal, mais il va nous falloir beaucoup de repos » répondit-elle

Elle vit alors la main de James hésiter à se poser sur son ventre. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Elle regarda cette main qui hésitait à parcourir le chemin qui lui restait d'un air attendri. Elle la prit alors dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à sa peau légèrement tendue. James se mit à frissonner et à fermer les yeux d'un air soulagé. Elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de s'assurer que le bébé était toujours là, bien vivant. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'alors. Elle se mit à sourire et hocha la tête doucement. James caressait tendrement de son pouce le tissu de sa robe. Lily sentait des frissons la gagner. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se colla alors contre lui. Elle sentit aussitôt les bras puissant de son mari se refermer atour de sa taille et la rapprocher d'avantage de lui encore. Elle ferma les yeux et respira bien fort son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué cette nuit.

- « Oh Lily… » souffla-t-il doucement tout contre son oreille d'une voix douloureuse « Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer contre elle. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était là, même si elle savait que tout n'était pas encore réglé…

- « Je n'aurais jamais du t'interdire de venir me voir hier, tu as du t'inquiéter… » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment sans se détacher de lui.

- « C'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour réaliser à quel point j'ai pu te blesser » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- « Comment vont les enfants ? » demanda alors la jeune femme

- « Bien. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier soir, surtout Harry. Je lui ai dit que tu avais eu un bobo au ventre, mais que tu allais mieux… »

- « Tu as bien fait » répondit-elle en se détachant de lui cette fois.

Elle le vit alors esquisser un faible sourire et regarder tout atour de lui dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur la poubelle dans laquelle le bouquet qu'il lui avait offert fanait doucement. Gênée, Lily baissa les yeux.

- « Je suis un crétin Lily… d'avoir cru que tu me pardonnerais aussi facilement »

La jeune femme redressa alors la tête et le fixa d'un air triste.

- « J'ai été dure avec toi »

- « Moi j'ai été pire encore… »

- « Je veux qu'on arrive à surmonter toute cette histoire »

- « Moi aussi mon cœur ! Si tu savais comme j'ai envie qu'on arrive à oublier tout ça… » soupira le jeune homme d'une voix douloureuse « Et je te jure que plus jamais je te ferais du mal, plus jamais… »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle fit quelques pas pour se blottir à nouveau entre ses bras.

- « Je suis nul… Je t'avais promis de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse et c'est moi qui te fait pleurer… » chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une très sérieuse discussion tous les deux. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant… Quand ils seraient de retour chez eux… Pour l'instant elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'il la garde contre lui encore et encore, avec toute la tendresse dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre…


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre soixante dix-neuf : Des regrets**

_« Même s'il y a des regrets_

_Des erreurs, des goûts amers_

_(…)_

_Tout ce que l'on a eu, ce qui nous berce encore_

_Reste le souvenirs des moments forts »_

_Patricia Kaas_

- « Allez mon vieux, ne fais pas cette tête là, elle a dit que ce n'était que pour quelques jours » lança Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de James.

Ce dernier soupira et préféra ne pas répondre. Son ami ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point il se sentait mal. Il déposa son sac sur le sol de la chambre d'ami de Sirius et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- « James… » soupira Sirius en venant s'asseoir près de lui. « Ne prends pas ça comme une punition… »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une punition. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé depuis le retour de Lily de Ste Mangouste et il savait bien qu'ils avaient besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de ce passer dans leur vie. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, assis sur le lit d'une chambre de la maison de Sirius, il ressentait un immense vide. Elle lui manquait. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait qu'à traverser la rue pour la voir, mais elle lui manquait par-dessus tout.

- « Ce n'est pas une rupture non plus… » continua Sirius qui semblait décider à le faire parler.

Mais James ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air triste, ce qui fit une nouvelle fois soupirer son ami.

- « Courage mon vieux, ça va aller » souffla alors le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son épaule.

James ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Et le visage de Lily lui apparut en mémoire. Par Merlin ce que cela allait être dur.

- « Sirius ! James ! »

Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Océane les appelait.

- « Quoi ? » répondit Sirius

- « Lily me demande de dire à James que c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! » répondit la jeune femme

- « J'arrive » murmura le jeune homme en se levant.

Il fut imité par Sirius qui le regardait toujours d'un air grave. James se tourna vers son ami et esquissa un sourire.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller » souffla-t-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour le rassurer.

- « Je sais » répondit Sirius « J'ai confiance. Vous vous aimez tellement que ça va s'arranger »

James se contenta d'hausser les épaules et sortit de la chambre. Il prit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon, où Océane les attendait d'un air grave.

- « Bon j'y vais… » lança James.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Et je reviens tout l'heure… » soupira le jeune homme tandis que Océane esquissait un faible sourire. « Harry tu viens ? On va manger bonhomme ! »

Apparaissant de derrière le canapé, le petit garçon s'approcha de son papa en souriant. James prit sa petite main dans la sienne et après avoir saluer tout le monde, le père et le fils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre juste en face. Ils entrèrent chez eux et James lâcha enfin ma main de son petit garçon.

- « Maman ! » s'écria-t-il en se mettant à courir vers le salon.

- « Ah te voilà mon amour ! » répondit alors la voix de Lily.

Le cœur de James se serra. Comme il aurait aimé avoir un accueil comme celui là… Mais il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il lui avait fait du mal. L'air triste et penaud, il entra à son tour dans le salon. Lily le vit arrive avec un léger sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la tête qu'il faisait.

- « James… » souffla-t-elle en posant sur le sol, Harry qui avait pris position sur ses genoux.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un simple baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine.

- « On ne va pas tarder à manger ! » lança-t-elle presque joyeusement.

James soupira et fixa Harry qui le regardait d'un air grave. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Lily et lui s'étaient bien mis d'accord sur ce point. Dans la mesure du possible, leurs enfants ne devaient pas pouvoir se rendre compte que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas à savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Car malgré tout, Lily et lui s'aimaient plus que tout, et que tous ils formaient une famille qu'ils voulaient protéger de cette crise.

Se forçant alors à prendre un air joyeux, James frappa deux fois dans ses mains et lança d'un ton joyeux.

- « On va aller se laver les mains ! »

Il prit alors la main de Harry dans la sienne et se rendit jusqu'au parc pour bébé où Syrielle jouait. Il la prit à son cou de son bras inactif et tous se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Une fois toutes les mains bien nettoyées, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine où Lily les attendait en souriant.

Le dîner se passa normalement, comme tous les autres dîner en famille. Il fut seulement un peu moins joyeux que d'habitude. James ne cessait de fixer Lily. Elle avait encore les traits tirés par la fatigue et posait très souvent la main sur son ventre, qu'elle caressait avec tendresse. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la supplier d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais il savait bien qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il revienne vers elle, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réfléchit à toutes ces horreurs qu'il lui avait dites. Par Merlin qu'il avait été stupide. Mais il avait été tellement choqué. Il avait perdu tout espoir, il était peiné au-delà des mots. Et les phrases qu'il lui avait hurlées avaient échappé à son contrôle. Et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait plus que tout. Il lui avait fait tellement mal…

Une fois le dîner terminé, James et Lily couchèrent leurs enfants. James resta un peu plus longtemps avec eux que d'habitude. Il se sentait un peu stupide. Il savait bien que cela ne changerait pas des autres jours, qu'ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de son absence, mais il avait besoin de les serrer contre lui un peu plus, comme pour garder leur empreinte sur lui pour affronter la longue nuit qu'il se préparait à passer. Après leur avoir dit plusieurs fois à quel point il pouvait les aimer, il les quitta et se rendit dans le salon, où Lily l'attendait, debout face à l'escalier. Elle détourna le regard quand elle le vit arrivé et le cœur de James se déchira de plus belle. Il soupira de tristesse en s'arrêtant devant elle et prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur le dos ce celle-ci. Il la sentit frémir un peu et la lâcha.

- « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille » murmura-t-il à contre cœur.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tous les deux se rendirent sur le pas de leur porte. James vit alors Lily plonger son regard émeraude dans le sien et il su qu'elle y voyait toute la tristesse et tout le mal être qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

- « Lily s'il te plait… » supplia-t-il une dernière fois, tout en sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Mais il fallait qu'il essaye…

- « James… On a besoin de réfléchir chacun de notre côté » répondit-elle d'une petite voix « Tu le sais… »

- « Oui mais c'est dur » avoua le jeune homme « Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais c'est trop dur d'être loin de toi et des enfants… »

- « S'il te plait James… Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on le fasse » souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son visage.

Le jeune homme ferma un court instant les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il

- « Je sais » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser timide, mais c'était le premier depuis ce qui était arrivé, et James se sentit un peu mieux.

- « Je t'aime aussi… C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on règle cette histoire avant que ça nous détruise… » souffla-t-elle alors qu'il la prenait un court instant dans ses bras.

Puis elle se détacha de lui avec un faible sourire qui manquait de conviction.

- « Bonne nuit mon cœur » lança James en sentant ses entrailles se nouer

- « Bonne nuit chéri » répondit la jeune femme, tout simplement.

Puis, James traversa la rue. Une fois rendu chez Sirius, il se retourna, elle était toujours sur le pas de la porte. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main et rentra chez son ami. Océane et lui étaient tranquillement en train de discuter, installés dans leur canapé. Il les envia. Lui aussi aurait voulu pouvoir être avec la femme qu'il aimait et passer une soirée tranquille avec elle. Mais il n'était qu'un abruti qui méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait.

- « Je vais me coucher ! » lança-t-il simplement en prenant la direction des escaliers.

- « D'accord mon vieux » répondit tristement Sirius « Courage »

James se contenta de soupirer et alla s'allonger sur son lit, après avoir bien pris soin de refermer correctement la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il pensait à Lily, il pensait à Harry et Syrielle, il pensait au bébé qu'il avait cru mort. Il ressassait sans cesse sa dispute avec elle, il se souvenait de l'immense sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru qu'ils avaient perdu l'enfant, puis la joie immense quand il avait appris que son fils avait résister à tout ça et enfin le coup de massue qu'il avait reçu en entendant sa femme chérie lui hurler « _Dégage Potter_ » des larmes plein la voix. Il soupira de plus belle, désemparé.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Le lendemain de bonne heure, il retourna chez lui pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa femme et ses enfants. Puis, il alla travailler et il retourna chez lui. Il passa le reste de l'après midi à jouer avec ses petits, à leur faire des câlins, à leur donner leur bain et après le dîner, une fois qu'ils furent couchés, il regagna la maison de son ami, le cœur lourd, où il passa une autre nuit sans sommeil, loin de ceux qu'il aimait.

Cela dura quatre jours. Quatre longs jours d'enfer pour James qui supportait de plus en plus mal la situation. Il ne dormait quasiment pas, ne cessant d'essayer de répondre à la question que Lily lui avait posé « _Que ce serait-il passé si notre bébé était mort ? Tu m'en aurais voulu le restant de ta vie ?_ »

James se sentait vraiment très mal et Sirius s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais le jeune homme savait que c'était une crise qu'il devait gérer seul. Finalement, au beau milieu de la quatrième nuit, il n'y tint plus. Cela devenait trop dur pour lui de voir jours après jours Lily souffrir autant que lui de son absence et de cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il ne rêvait que de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, quatre jours qu'il ne vivait plus. Il se redressa alors sur son lit, s'habilla et le plus discrètement possible, James quitta la maison des Black. Il entra chez lui sans bruit, presque comme un voleur et se rendit à l'étage. Là, il frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

- « Lily, c'est moi… » murmura-t-il pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il poussa alors la porte et fut surpris de la voir les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre. Elle ne dormait pas, son oreiller à lui fermement serrer contre son corps à elle comme pour se donner l'illusion qu'il était là. Celui lui fit du mal.

- « James ? Il se passe quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle presque paniquée en se redressant.

- « Non, non, calme toi mon ange, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que…. Il faut qu'on parle »

- « Maintenant ? »

- « J'en peux plus Lily ! Il faut qu'on règle ça maintenant une bonne fois pour toute chérie parce que ça nous fait du mal »

La jeune femme soupira et se redressa. Elle alluma la lampe de sa table de chevet et s'installe en tailleur sur le lit. D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à le rejoindre et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il s'installa bien en face d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant réfléchi de ma vie tu sais, au court de ses quatre jours. Mais je sais que c'était nécessaire. Je t'aime Lily, je t'aime tellement. Et j'ai eu si peur ce jour là ! Si peur de vous perdre tous les deux, le bébé et toi, puis peur de le perdre lui. Et j'ai dit des choses horribles qui t'ont fait du mal, je le sais et je m'en veux »

Lily l'écouta sans dire un mot, visiblement aux bords des larmes d'avoir à se rappeler de cela. James prit une grande inspiration.

- « Je suis un sombre idiot Lily, et je comprend que tu m'en veuille mais… Ecoute, quand tu m'as appris que tu étais enceinte, tu étais perdue. Tu disais que ce bébé arrivait trop tôt et qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas. J'ai pris ça pour un coup de blues et je t'ai consolé. Ensuite, tu m'as avoué que tu ne vivais pas cette grossesse de la même manière que les autres, que tu avais parfois l'impression d'oublier que tu étais enceinte et tu avais peur de ne pas aimer cet enfant comme Harry et Syrielle. Et encore une fois je t'ai consolé. Mais cette fois ci, le doute est arrivé en moi. Et si tu n'aimais vraiment pas cet enfant, si tu l'aimais moins que les autres ? Je m'en suis voulu de penser ça, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Cette grossesse ne ressemble en rien aux deux autres, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'en occupait moins, que ce n'était pas important, que ce n'était qu'un détail. Mais ce bébé c'est tout sauf un détail et ça je l'ai compris à Ste Mangouste. Je l'aime déjà de tout mon cœur et maintenant que j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais toi aussi quand on a cru que… enfin bref, je sais que tu l'aimes et autant que les autres. Je sais que j'aurais du te dire tout ça avant et de ne pas le garder pour moi. Ca aurait éviter que je te lance tout cela à la figure, je m'en veux, si tu savais… je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir dit ça. Et j'ai réfléchi aussi à ce que tu m'as dit. Lily, si ce bébé était mort, je n'aurais pas pu t'en vouloir. Pas en voyant la peine que tu avais… Je t'aime trop mon cœur, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir pour quoique se soit. Je t'aime »

Il avait prononcé ses derniers morts d'une voix rauque et désespérée. Il se sentait un peu mieux de lui avoir dit tout ça. La jeune femme le fixait les larmes aux yeux.

- « Pardonne moi Lily, de t'avoir fait du mal, de t'avoir fait souffrir et d'avoir été infect avec toi. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi… »murmura-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Tu n'as plus rien sur le cœur ? » demanda Lily d'une toute petite voix « Tu es sur que tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me dire… »

- « Oui j'en suis sur, j'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ça et… Je sais que maintenant tu sais tout. Tu sais que je suis un abruti qui ne te mérite pas »

- « Oh James ! » lança-t-elle en se mettant à genoux « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et en soupirant de bonheur James la serra contre lui.

- « Tu ne m'en veux plus ? » demanda-t-il doucement

- « Non »

- « Tu m'as pardonné ?! » s'étonna James « Après toutes ses horreurs que je t'ai dit ? »

- « Tu t'es excusé chéri… et moi aussi je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir » sanglota-t-elle contre son épaule.

Il caressa un long moment son dos et ses cheveux tout en embrassant son cou.

- « Toute cette affaire est réglée ? » demanda-t-il tout contre sa peau.

- « Oui » murmura la jeune femme « Mais la prochaine fois que tu as des doutes, parle m'en s'il te plait… Même si ça fait mal sur le moment, mais je ne veux plus qu'on revive ça… » souffla-t-elle

- « Je te le promets » répondit-il en la serrant d'avantage contre lui.

Il était plus que soulagé. Il se sentait enfin revivre, il se sentait enfin mieux

- « James » murmura alors Lily d'une toute petite voix

- « Quoi mon cœur ? » demanda James en se détachant un peu d'elle pour pouvoir fixer son regard humide à cause de l'émotion.

- « Reviens à la maison s'il te plait… » demanda-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

James soupira et se mit à sourire largement. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'allongeant sur leur lit « Je récupérerais mes affaires dès demain, mais pour le moment, je reste près de toi… »

Lily se blottit alors tout contre lui en souriant doucement. James glissa une de ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme et se mit à le caresser tout doucement et tous les deux passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter et à s'embrasser. Ou tout simplement à se regarder. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués ses derniers temps, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le cou bien enfoncé dans ses épaules et le col de son blouson relever le plus haut possible, Bob Newer sortit du magasin miteux et fit quelques pas dans la ruelle sordide. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, seul un chat se risquait parmi les ordures qui traînaient sur le sol. L'homme serra bien fort contre lui un paquet soigneusement emballé. Il regarda tout autour de lui et sans plus attendre, il quitta cet endroit glauque. La ruelle donnait sur une place un peu plus animée, mais l'homme ne s'en soucia guère. Il avait un travail à finir. Il traversa rapidement la place pour regagner la rue où il avait garé sa voiture. Il sortit les clés de son blouson et ouvrit sa portière. Avec précaution, il déposa son précieux paquet à la place du passager, mit le contact et partit. Il roula une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de rejoindre la zone industrielle. C'était un bien étrange endroit pour un rendez vous, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Peu lui importait l'endroit où il devait se rendre du moment qu'il était payé.

Il se rappela alors comment il avait obtenu ce ''travail''. Tout avait commencé une semaine plutôt. Il était comme à son habitude au bar de Joe, en train d'enfiler whisky sur whisky pour noyer son inactivité. Il l'avait tout de suite remarqué quand il était entré. L'homme était petit, et visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il serrait bien fort le col de son manteau et jetait des regards hagards tout autour de lui. Bob se souvenait très clairement que l'homme lui avait alors fait penser à une sorte de rongeur. L'homme s'était approché du bar et s'y était installé sans dire un mot. Habitué à ce genre de type bizarre, Joe n'avait rien dit et c'était contenté de lui apporter un verre de gin. Il avait alors sursauter et bafouiller de vagues remerciements. Il l'avait amusé. Il semblait aussi à l'aise dans cet endroit d'un chat au milieu d'une horde de chiens affamés…

Bob s'était alors approché de lui, son verre à la main.

- « Alors l'ami ?! On est perdu ? » avait-il souffler à l'inconnu qui avait alors violemment sursauté, surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Bob ne s'était pas arrêter là, le malaise de cet homme l'amusait grandement. Mais l'inconnu semblait méfiant.

- « Que fais-tu dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? » avait continuer Bob en s'installant à ses côtés « C'est un quartier mal famé… »

- « Je sais » daigna répondre l'homme.

Prenant ceci comme un signe encourageant, Bob lui avait tendu la main.

- « Je me présente, Bob Newer »

L'inconnu l'avait fixé un moment avant de lui tendre également sa main.

- « Peter Pettigrow » murmura-t-il

- « Et bien, Peter, laisse moi te dire que tu as l'air plutôt égaré ici ! » lança Bob « Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas être à ta place ! »

- « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » marmonna Peter en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Bob le regarda un moment avec surprise. Cet homme était sans doute le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se demandait bien ce qu'une personne qui paraissait aussi timide et frêle que lui pouvait faire dans un endroit aussi glauque que celui-ci. Il se décida alors à lui poser la question.

- « Peter, que fais-tu ici ? »

Il vit son interlocuteur le fixer longuement et le regarder d'un air grave. Il l'observait comme s'il jaugeait s'il pouvait où non, lui confier quelque chose.

- « Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose » souffla-t-il enfin

Bob le regarda avec surprise. Son expression n'était plus le même. Il avait l'air bien plus déterminé et bien plus sur de lui. Cela le troubla un peu. Décidément, ce Peter Pettigrow était très étrange.

- « Quel genre de chose ? Je peux peut-être t'aider… » avait-il alors souffler presque instinctivement.

Peter le regarda d'un air étrange et l'observa un moment avant de reprendre.

- « Es-tu quelqu'un de discret ? »

Bob avait alors rit doucement. Il n'y avait pas plus discret que lui. Des affaires louches, il en avait fait tant qu'il aurait été bien incapable de les compter et personne n'était encore venu se plaindre de ses méthodes ou de sa discrétion. Peter lui avait alors confier ce qu'il attendait de lui et après avoir négocier son salaire, les deux hommes s'étaient quitter, se donnant rendez vous ce jour ci, dans cet endroit sordide.

Il se gara devant un vieil entrepôt délabré et sortit de sa voiture. Il consulta sa montre, il était pile à l'heure. Il commençait à regarder tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de retrouver Pettigrow quand il entendit un étrange bruit, semblable à craquement particulièrement sonore se fit entendre. L'homme se retourna et aperçut alors les silhouettes de deux hommes un peu plus loin. Il aurait pourtant jurer n'avoir vu personne à cet endroit quelques instants plus tôt. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de lui. Ils les trouva bizarrement vêtu, portant tous les deux de longs pardessus ternes et défraîchis, on distinguait néanmoins que le plus grand des deux portait un pantalon de pyjama alors que le plus petit arborait une culotte de golf. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, il les entendait chuchoter.

- « Elle aurait pu venir avec nous tout de même, elle a approuvé mon idée… »

- « Elle ne supporte pas de venir chez les moldus ! » souffla la plus grand.

Bob haussa un sourcil. De quoi ces deux hommes parlaient-ils, mais au moins il avait reconnu la voix du plus petit, il s'agissait bien de Pettigrow.

- « Elle pourrait faire un effort ?! Moi non plus je ne suis pas à l'aise ici ! » rétorqua Peter

- « Peut-être, mais elle, elle aurait créer un scandale ! »

- « Tu devrais avoir plus de contrôle sur ta femme Rodolphus »

- « Je te conseille de ne plus jamais me faire se genre de remarques ! » menaça le Rodolphus en question en s'arrêtant et en empoignant le col du pardessus de son compagnon qui se mit à trembler et qui hocha la tête.

Il le lâcha alors et reprit sa marche vers lui. Dans sa vie, Bob avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des choses étranges, mais des types aussi peu nets que ces deux là, jamais.

- « Bob Newer ? » demanda alors celui qui s'appelait Rodolphus.

Bob hocha la tête d'un geste vif.

- « Je croyais que tu viendrais seul Peter ! » lança-t-il alors

Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de légal, il n'avait pas de permis pour cela ni les autorisations nécessaire, il aurait largement préféré que son interlocuteur vienne seul.

- « Peter et moi sommes associés dans cette affaire ! » rétorqua Rodolphus d'une voix sèche.

Devant le ton sans réplique de cet homme, Bob ne répondit pas. Il sentait qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent alors de lui et il les fixa d'un air grave.

- « Où sont-elles ? » demanda Peter

- « Là dedans ! » répondit Bob en désignant l'intérieur de sa voiture.

Il en fit alors le tour, ouvrit la portière du passager et ramassa le paquet qui s'y trouvait toujours. Il le garda bien serrer contre lui, ce n'est tout de même pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace.

- « Vous avez l'argent ? » demanda-t-il

- « Plus tard ! » lança sèchement Rodolphus « Montre nous d'abord comment ça fonctionne ! »

Bob eut du mal à déglutir, cet homme était vraiment menaçant et il sentait qu'il n'avait rien de bon à gagner à lui tenir tête.

- « Vous ne savez pas vous en servir ? » s'étonna-t-il tout de même.

En général, les personnes qui achetaient ce genre d'objet savaient s'en servir.

- « Non » grogna Rodolphus d'une voix qui ôta à Bob l'envie d'émettre un autre commentaire.

Il posa alors précautionneusement le paquet sur le toit de sa voiture, et entreprit de le défaire. Lorsqu'il eut enfin une des armes qu'il contenait dans la main, il se retourna vers ses interlocuteurs.

- « Alors c'est donc ça une arme à feu… » souffla Rodolphus en s'approchant d'un peu plus près.

Bob le regarda avec surprise. Cet homme ne connaissait pas et ne semblait n'avoir jamais vu le moindre revolver de sa vie ? N'était-il donc jamais allé au cinéma et n'avait-il jamais regardé la télévision de sa vie ? Ces deux hommes étaient décidément bien étranges. Il se résolu alors à terminer rapidement sa transaction et à s'éloigner d'eux au plus vite.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour leur faire une petite démonstration. Les deux hommes parurent très impressionnés. Il n'osa pourtant pas les mettre en garde sur le fait qu'il valait mieux savoir manipuler ses petits joujoux avant de s'en servir. Après tout, ils devaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, et Bob se fichait royalement que l'utilisation qu'ils auraient de ses armes. A vrai dire, il ne préférait pas le savoir. Autant, il avait trouvé Pettigrow timide et apeuré et n'avait vu aucun mal à l'aider, autant ce Rodolphus ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille et il préférait ne pas trop se mouiller et ignorer de quoi cet homme était capable.

Il replaça alors l'arme dans le paquet et le referma soigneusement. L'heure des négociations avaient sonné.

- « Très bien, j'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait » lança-t-il en se retournant vers les deux hommes.

Il vit alors Rodolphus tendre la main vers le paquet que Bob tenait serré contre lui.

- « Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous les donnerais qu'après avoir reçut mon argent ! Il y a quatre revolvers ici ! Ils ne sont pas gratuits ! » lança-t-il

Rodolphus éclata alors d'un rire mauvais.

- « Tu entends ça Peter ?! Il veut peut-être que nous lui donnions de l'argent ! »

- « C'est ce qui était convenu ! » commença à s'énerver Bob

- « Avec Peter peut être, mais pas avec moi ! Je n'ai rien à donner à une vermine telle que toi ! » lui cracha-t-il

- « Mais… »

- « Rodolphus, nous pourrions peut-être… »

- « Non Peter ! » le coupa-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Bob le vit alors en sortir quelque chose qu'il ne distingua tout d'abord pas très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui brandisse sous le nez. Un morceau de bois, fin et plutôt long. Bob resta un moment sceptique. Cet homme qu'il croyait si dangereux le menaçait d'un bout de bois ?!

- « Rodolphus ! » couina Pettigrow

- « Quoi ?! » grogna-t-il

- « C'est un moldu ?! »

- « Et alors ? »

Moldu ? Encore ce mot étrange qui ne voulait rien dire.

- « On va se débarrasser de cette vermine ! » souffla Rodolphus

Un froid immense envahit alors Bob qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

- « Un simple sort d'oubliette ne suffirait pas ? » tenta Peter, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- « Non, il en a trop entendu ! » répondit Rodolphus

Et avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Bob aperçut un éclair vert sortir de la baguette et le frapper en plein front.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu es bien sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Océane

- « Oui, j'en suis sure, je suis ravie de la garder. C'est ma filleule après tout ! » répondit Lily en souriant.

- « Je sais, mais les médicomages ont dit que tu avais besoin de beaucoup de repos et je sais qu'elle peut être un peu agitée par moment, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues… »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arriverais très bien à gérer tout ça ! De toute façon, James a donné des ordres à Dobby, je n'ai presque pas le droit de quitter le canapé. Dobby m'aide beaucoup avec les enfants, et il sera ravi de s'occuper aussi de Lalyh »

- « Tu es vraiment sur ? »

- « Oui Océane ! Ne t'inquiètes pas et pars…Je m'occupe d'elle » assura Lily en souriant

La jeune femme déposa alors Lalyh dans les bras de sa marraine, caressa ses cheveux qui devenaient de plus en plus long, mais toujours aussi brun et déposa un gros baiser sur sa joue.

- « De toute façon, Sirius ne va pas tarder à rentrer, il viendra la récupérer » murmura-t-elle en se relevant « Bon j'y vais »

Lily soupira alors.

- « J'aurais bien voulu t'accompagner… » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu sais très bien que c'est un transplanage trop loin pour toi, surtout maintenant que tu es encore plus fragile ! » répondit Océane d'un air bienveillant

- « Je sais oui »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien m'en sortir toute seule ! Au revoir ma chérie » ajouta-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Lalyh « Je t'aime mon trésor »

Lalyh lui adressa alors un petit signe de la main avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily. Sans plus attendre, Océane lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et transplana.

Elle arriva au milieu d'une vieille grange abandonnée. Elle enjamba le râteau qui était posé sur le sol, les dents enfoncées dans une botte de paille jaunie et sortit de la battisse. Une fois à l'extérieur, un vent frais en humide lui fouetta doucement le visage, elle respira fortement et reconnu immédiatement l'odeur. Elle se trouvait au bord de la mer. Elle fit quelques pas pour se rendre compte d'où elle était. Devant elle s'étendait un petit village qui semblait tranquille. Dans la rue principale, trois enfants jouaient avec une toupie en bois. Elle pris une grande inspiration et s'approcha directement d'eux.

- « Bonjour ! » leur lança-t-elle quand elle fut à leur hauteur.

Les trois enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour la regarder avec surprise, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir des étrangers.

- « Je voudrais savoir où habite monsieur Arnold Thècle, vous pourriez peut-être me renseigner ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle vit alors les enfants la regarder avec stupeur.

- « Pourquoi vous vous allez là bas madame ? » demanda le plus jeune des trois

Un peu abasourdie par cette réaction, Océane ne vit pas le plus âgé des enfants donner un coup de coude dans les côte du plus jeune.

- « Il faut que je le vois pour parler affaire… » répondit-elle tout de même, bien qu'encore un peu étonné qu'il lui ai posé une question.

- « On dit qu'il est fou madame… » souffla le troisième des enfants

- « On raconte que c'est un sorcier… »

Océane se redressa alors et esquissa un sourire.

- « Je ne crois pas aux sorciers » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Les trois enfants échangèrent alors un regard grave avant de se lever à leur tour du sol poussiéreux où ils étaient assis.

- « Il habite par là » lança le plus âgés en désignant la sortie du village « Vous pouvez pas vous trompez madame, il habite une maison toute tordue sur la falaise ! »

- « Mais faites attention quand même ! » murmura le plus petit.

- « Ne vous en faites pas » les rassura Océane en les remerciant d'un sourire.

Elle prit alors la direction qu'ils lui avaient indiquée. Elle marcha une bonne dizaine de minute avant d'apercevoir effectivement la maison de monsieur Thècle. On ne pouvait effectivement pas se tromper.

Perchée sur la falaise, surplombant la mer, la demeure paraissaient encore plus biscornue que le Terrier et Océane craignait de la voir tomber dans le vide d'un instant à l'autre. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de cette étrange maison. Elle inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte.

- « C'est pour quoi ?! » hurla une voix à l'intérieur faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- « Monsieur Thècle ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

- « Si c'est encore pour acheter vos stupides calendrier de charité vous pouvez toujours vous les mettre où je pense ! » s'écria l'homme derrière la porte.

Océane se mit à sourire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi peu sociable.

- « Non, je m'appelle Océane Daquaria, je viens pour vous parler » expliqua-t-elle

- « Me parler de quoi ?! »

- « Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non »

- « Mille gargouilles, cela suffit maintenant ! Par Merlin laissez moi entrer ! » demanda-t-elle avec plus de véhémence.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la jeune femme n'entende le bruit d'une serrure que l'on déverrouille. La porte s'entrouvrit alors, laissant apparaître l'œil d'un homme assez âgé.

- « Vous êtes une sorcière ? » souffla-t-il avec suspicion

- « Oui »

- « Prouvez le ! »

Océane soupira alors et sortit sa baguette de sa poche en prenant grand soin que personne d'autre que lui ne la remarque, mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Elle murmura alors un sort et une nuée de petits papillons colorés jaillirent de sa baguette. Le vieil homme la fixa alors d'un air grave et ouvrit plus sa porte pour la laisser entrer.

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'étrange demeure qui était à l'image de son propriétaire.

Il y avait peu de meuble, mais tous étaient très rustiques. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière et la jeune femme crue même voir plusieurs toiles d'araignée. Elle avança jusqu'à une pièce bien plus grande que les autres, mais tout aussi vide de meuble. Seul un canapé poster près de la cheminée, une longue table en bois et quelques chaises s'y trouvait.

- « Installez vous ! » souffla le vieux sorcier en lui désignant le canapé miteux.

Océane obéit sans attendre et esquissa un sourire.

- « Peu de gens ose venir me déranger, peu de gens et encore moins de sorcier ! Que me voulez vous ? » demanda l'homme en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- « Je viens de la part du professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard… » commença Océane

- « Je me suis peut-être ex-centré de la communauté magique mademoiselle mais je sais encore qui est Albus Dumbledore ! »

Océane grimaça un peu, craignant d'avoir vexé son hôte, mais apparemment, le vieil homme ne se formalisa pas de sa remarque et attendait visiblement la suite de son explication.

- « Nous avons appris que vous aviez acquérit, il y a quelques années une dague chez le magasin d'antiquité Glitter & co »

- « La dague de Pouffsouffle ? Oui, je l'ai bien acheté, elle est à moi désormais ! » répliqua le vieil homme.

- « Je sais, monsieur Thècle. Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis ici. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait beaucoup vous racheter cette dague »

- « Pourquoi ?! » s'exclama le vieux sorcier visiblement avec méfiance.

Océane le fixa alors en souriant. Il était très important de ne pas le braquer et de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il fallait qu'elle récupère cet objet.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore essaye de réunir le plus possible les objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il aimerait beaucoup consacré une des salle du château à tout ces objets, une manière de leur rendre hommage et de permettre à chaque nouvelle génération d'élève d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ceux qui leur permettent chaque jour d'apprendre la magie ».

Le vieux sorcier la regardait avec intérêt ce qui réjouit la jeune femme. Elle avait réussit à capter son attention.

- « Nous sommes sur la trace de cette objet depuis de nombreuses semaines » continua-t-elle en souriant, cela n'a pas été facile de vous retrouver, mais nous y somme arrivé et me voilà devant vous »

- « Venez en au fait mademoiselle » souffla le vieux sorcier.

- « La dague que vous avez acheté à d'énorme chance d'avoir été la propriété d'Helga Pouffsouffle et nous aimerions beaucoup d'elle rejoigne la collection de Poudlard. Je suis venue ici dans le but d'essayer de trouver un arrangement avec vous »

- « Un arrangement ? »

- « Oui, seriez-vous prêt à nous vendre cet objet ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle le vit alors se raidir et su que la partie était loin d'être gagné. Cet homme paraissait méfiant.

- « C'est un objet de grande valeur » lança-t-il

- « J'en suis consciente »

- « Et j'y suis très attaché »

- « C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais comprenez également que le professeur Dumbledore souhaite voir revenir à Poudlard des souvenirs des quatre fondateurs » murmura-t-elle

- « Mademoiselle… »

- « Daquaria, Océane Daquaria »

- « Mademoiselle Daquaria, votre discours est bien rodé et je vous avoue que si je n'avais pas été tant dupé dans ma vie, je vous aurait volontiers céder cet objet. Malheureusement, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous travailliez bien avec Albus Dumbledore et que vous ne voulez pas cet objet uniquement pour le revendre plus cher à une boutique pour vous enrichir ? »

Océane réprima la grimace qui la gagnait. Elle voulait cette dague uniquement pour permettre au professeur Dumbledore de détruire un Horcrux, pas pour en tirer profit. Convaincre cet homme semblait bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ.

- « Comment vous convaincre de ma bonne foi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air grave.

Le vieux sorcier la fixa intensément, un peu comme s'il tentait de sonder ses intentions. La jeune femme se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

- « Prouvez moi que vous êtes en relation avec le professeur Dumbledore » souffla-t-il

- « Pardon ? »

- « Prouvez moi que le professeur Dumbledore tient à récupérer mon objet et dans ce cas seulement j'accepterais de négocier avec vous pour vous le vendre »

- « Mais enfin, le professeur est un homme très occupé ! S'il m'a justement demandé de venir en son nom c'est que… »

- « Je suis désolé, je n'accepterais aucune négociation sinon. »

Océane soupira et le regarda d'un air un peu agacé.

- « Très bien » murmura-t-elle « Si Dumbledore en personne vient vous voir ? »

- « Ce serait parfait » répondit-il en souriant.

Océane le regarda d'un air un peu bougon. Ce vieux sorcier mal léché était décidément un dur à cuire.


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt : Un enfant**

_« Un enfant,_

_Un enfant de toi,_

_(…)_

_Un petit bébé,_

_Dis si tu m'en _donnais_ un _?_ »_

_Michel Sardou_

Océane bailla assez violemment et décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de laisser son magasine de côté pour la soirée. Elle le posa sur la table basse et observa un moment Sirius qui était installé en face d'elle. Il jouait aux cartes tout seul grâce à un jeu ensorcelé… Il était extrêmement concentré et avait ce regard grave qu'il avait si rarement. Il n'en restait pas moins très beau et la jeune femme se surprit à hocher la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle se mit alors à sourire et secoua un peu sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle vivait avec lui, ils allaient se marier, elle trouvait amusant de voir à quel point, il était capable de la faire redevenir l'adolescente qui le regardait avec envie sans oser croire qu'un jour elle pourrait l'approcher.

Elle se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas de sorte à se retrouver derrière lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les laissa glisser doucement le long de son torse. Elle le sentit gronder doucement et se mit à sourire.

- « Je gagne… » annonça-t-il en posant une de ses cartes sur la table.

- « Pas étonnant, tu joues contre toi même… » s'amusa-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Je vais me coucher… » souffla-t-elle tout contre son oreille

- « D'accord. Je ne vais pas tarder » répondit-il en tournant la tête pour poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres « Laisse moi finir mon jeu »

Océane cligna des yeux en souriant et se détacha de lui en laissant courir sa main sur son torse. Elle monta alors les escaliers en sentant sur elle le regard de Sirius qui l'observait s'éloigner. Elle se mit à sourire. Une fois rendue à l'étage, elle hésita quelques secondes mais finalement décida d'aller voir si Lalyh dormait bien. Elle entra sans bruit dans la chambre de sa fille et s'approcha de son berceau. Elle dormait profondément, l'oreille de son lapin dans la bouche. Elle la regarda avec tendresse. Elle l'aimait tellement fort, et de plus en plus elle sentait que c'était exactement cela la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Une famille merveilleuse où régnaient l'amour et la tendresse. Elle le regarda encore un peu avant de se décider à la laisser dormir tranquillement. Elle quitta alors sa chambre et regagna sa chambre.

- « Elle dort ? » demanda Sirius en souriant.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il était déjà installé sous les draps, appuyé sur son oreiller, les bras croisés sur son torse nu, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Comme un ange ! » répondit-elle en refermant doucement la porte de leur chambre.

Elle s'approcha alors de leur armoire et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un simple débardeur qu'elle passa en guise de pyjama. Elle sentait dans son dos le regard de Sirius fixé sur elle et cela l'amusait énormément. Elle fit même exprès d'être lente. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit tout de même par se retourner et elle le fixa en souriant.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement

- « Oui, tu es trop loin de moi ! » murmura-t-il simplement

- « Ca peut s'arranger… »

Elle s'approcha alors de leur lit et se glissa près de lui. Il ne tarda pas à enlacer tendrement sa taille et à la serrer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire avec plaisir. Elle se mit à sourire quand il l'allongea sur le lit, la surplombant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Océane glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser arrêter. Il délaissa pourtant ses lèvres pour venir déposer une multitude de petits baisers dans son cou. Océane se sentait bien. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait aussi bien. Il lui avait apporté tellement de chose et elle avait envie qu'il continue encore longtemps. Alors qu'elle sentait les mains de son fiancé s'insinuer sous son débardeur tandis qu'il embrassait doucement ses épaules découvertes, elle se redressa un peu de manière à approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

- « Sirius… » souffla-t-elle doucement.

- « Mmmm » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint

Elle déposa un très léger baiser sur le lobe de son oreille avant de reprendre.

- « Fais moi un deuxième bébé… » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son dos.

Elle le sentit alors se figer. Il arrêta immédiatement ses baisers et ses caresses et se redressa. Il la surplombait totalement et la fixait d'un air grave. Océane sentit son estomac se nouer, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise. Elle espéra vivement qu'il ne se braque pas entièrement.

- « Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Océane soupira alors et le fixa d'un air un peu ennuyé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le prenne mal.

- « Je me disais, qu'on pourrait peut être essayer d'avoir un deuxième bébé » répondit-elle d'une voix douce

Sirius la regarda soudain avec de grands yeux exorbités et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle. Océane se redressa juste au moment où il se levait de leur lit.

- « Sirius… » lança-t-elle en le regardant avec surprise

- « Je… euh…. Enfin… C'est… »

Il s'arrêta net et la fixa, muet, les mains posées sur les hanches.

- « Chéri… » murmura Océane

- « Tu veux un autre bébé ?! » demanda-t-il de sa voix toujours étranglée.

- « J'avoue que j'y pense oui… » répondit-elle doucement.

Elle ne lui demanda pas si lui en voulait. Sa réaction était parfaitement claire, et cela la décevait un peu.

- « Et tu me le dis comme ça ! »s'indigna-t-il.

Océane remarqua qu'il était particulièrement mal à l'aise et eut de la peine pour lui. Elle s'installa alors en tailleur sur le lit et replaça un peu mieux son débardeur.

- « On pourrais peut-être en discuter calmement… » suggéra-t-elle en tapotant l'espace devant elle pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

- « Mais je suis très calme ! » lança Sirius d'une voix qui montrait pourtant bien le contraire.

- « Sirius… »

- « Tu veux un autre bébé… » répéta-t-il encore en posant ses mains sur sa tête et en fermant les yeux

- « Je voudrais qu'on en parle chéri… Moi j'en ai envie, mais si toi tu ne veux pas, je le respecterais… Tu ne me crois tout de même pas capable de faire en sorte de tomber enceinte sans te le dire ! »

Elle vit Sirius lui lancer un regard sceptique et cela la vexa au plus au point. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda un air mauvais.

- « Non, je sais que tu ne le ferais pas… » finit-il par avouer d'une toute petite voix. « Mais c'est que… je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

- « Je m'en suis aperçue » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Il faut que… Océane, il me faut un peu de temps pour… pour réfléchir à ça… »

- « Je comprends » murmura doucement la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux sur leur lit.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses deux mains à plat sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux et la regarda d'un air grave. La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Ce n'est pas grave Sirius… » murmura-t-elle tendrement

Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir braqué ainsi, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction comme celle-ci. Elle avait pensé qu'il se mettrait à rire doucement en lui disant qu'ils avaient encore le temps de penser à cela…

- « Je sais que j'ai dit qu'on avait des enfants de retard sur James… » souffla alors Sirius « Mais c'était une plaisanterie… Je… »

- « Sirius… » le coupa la jeune femme « On pourra en reparler plus tard si tu as besoin de temps, mais je voudrais tout de même que tu y penses un peu… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Océane déposa un très rapide sur ses lèvres, prit sa main dans la sienne et le ramena vers leur lit. Cette nuit là, tous les deux s'endormirent chacun pelotonné dans leur coin, sans échanger un regard.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Voldemort était assis sur un large fauteuil près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il contemplait l'extérieur d'un air absent. Il faisait nuit noire, et les nuages voilaient le peu d'obscurité qu'offrait la demi-lune. Rien ne bougeait à l'extérieur, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Il entendit derrière lui le bruit qu'une porte qu'on ouvre, puis des bruits de pas sur les carreaux qui pavaient la pièce.

- « Maître… » souffla alors une voix que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reconnut aussitôt.

- « Qui a-t-il Queudver ? » siffla-t-il sans se retourner.

- « Nous sommes tous arrivés et nous les avons avec nous… » répondit le mangemort d'une toute petite voix.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire de satisfaction.

- « Très bien, dis-leur de me rejoindre… » répondit-il en agrippant de ses longues mains blafardes l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Il entendit une nouvelle fois les bruits de pas sur le carrelage et celui de la porte qu'il s'ouvrit de nouveau et se leva. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et d'un geste de la baguette, il déplaça son fauteuil de sorte à se retrouver au centre de la pièce. Il s'installa et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence. Un silence qu'il avait instauré et que personne n'osait troubler. Il aimait avoir ce contrôle sur les autres et n'attendait que le jour où il l'exercerait sur l'ensemble de la communauté magique, sans exception.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour dans la pièce de Queudver et de quatre autres mangemorts. Tous s'agenouillèrent devant lui, dirigeant leur regard vers le sol, exposant ainsi leur nuque si fragile qu'un rien pouvait briser.

- « Amène les moi ! » ordonna Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

En tremblant un peu, Queudver se redressa et le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarqua alors qu'il portait un paquet dans ses bras. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui tendit son fardeau. Lord Voldemort le saisit alors et le déposa sur ses genoux. De ses longs doigts fins, il le défit et pour la toute première fois de sa vie contempla ses objets.

- « Ainsi, c'est donc cela des armes à feu… » murmura-t-il en posant son index sur le métal dur et froid du canon.

- « Oui Maître… des revolvers pour être précis… » ajouta Queudver avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois et que retourner s'agenouiller avec les autres.

Voldemort prit alors avec une certaine excitation une des armes en main. Il la regarda sous toutes ses coutures et les mania un peu. Il pensa alors que les moldus avaient parfaitement su palier leur manque de magie au niveau de la violence, de la torture et de l'art de tuer. Mais c'était bel et bien la seule chose qu'il voulait bien leur accorder.

- « Il nous a appris à nous en servir Maître… » continua Queudver sans pour autant relever la tête vers lui.

- « Qui ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres

- « Le moldu qui nous a fourni ses armes… » répondit-il

- « Qu'est-il devenu ? »

- « Je l'ai tué » l'informa alors Rodolphus avec le calme qu'il convient quand on a tuer rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire moldu.

- « Parfait… » souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air plutôt amusé.

Il devait bien la reconnaître, pour une fois Queudver avait fait preuve d'une rare intelligence. Se servir d'armes moldues pour tuer des sorciers, il fallait y penser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réjouissait à l'avance du chaos que cela engendrerait…

Le lien qui assurait la bonne entente entre moldu et sorcier était bien faible. Pour venger ceux des leur qui auront été sauvagement « assassiné par les moldus », certains sorciers n'hésiteraient pas à le détruire. Ce serait autant de sorciers et de sorcières ralliés à sa cause. Il ne doutait pas qu'une action comme celle là lui permettrait d'asseoir un peu plus son pouvoir et sa puissance.

C'est pour cela qu'il devait faire extrêmement attention aux personnes à qui cette mission allait être confiée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser n'importe qui s'en occuper. Il avait décidé de faire participer Queudver à cette mission. Après tout, même si cela lui paraissait bien surprenant, l'idée venait de lui. Et Voldemort était assuré de sa discrétion. Il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait gros s'il se faisait repérer. Ceux qui avaient été ses amis ne supporteraient sans doute pas de le voir réapparaître. Il lui fallait se faire petit, ce qui convenait fort bien à ce rat…

Il avait aussi choisi McNair. Son travail au sein du Ministère lui offrait une certaine et relative couverture qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre. Aucun risque donc qu'il se montre imprudent ou qu'il ne fasse pas preuve de la plus grande discrétion.

Les deux derniers à faire cette mission seraient les Lestrange. Voldemort avait longtemps hésité avant de les faire participer à une mission de ce genre. En effet, ils étaient, depuis longtemps déjà ouvertement mangemorts, évadés d'Azkaban de surcroît. Mais plus que tout, ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur discrétion. Le message en lettre de sang laissé par Bellatrix à Ste Mangouste lui laissait encore un arrière goût amer. Et pourtant, il avait choisi de leur confier cette mission, parce qu'ils étaient hargneux. Ils étaient brutaux, presque bestiaux, tuant sans aucun remords… Voldemort se demandait même s'ils n'éprouveraient pas un certain plaisir à assassiner des moldus. Ils étaient violents… surtout Bellatrix, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne douta pas un seul moment que le couple Lestrange fut à même de réaliser convenablement cette mission.

Un nouveau sourire cruel naquit alors sur ses lèvres et il reposa l'arme qu'il tenait toujours et referma le paquet avec le plus grand soin.

- « Je vous ai confié à tous les quatre cette mission car je pense que vous êtes capable de la mener à bien » siffla-t-il doucement.

Il y eut alors un murmure approbateur parmi les quatre mangemorts le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en tint pas compte. Même eux se sentaient bien supérieur à ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils se croyaient importants mais ils n'étaient rien. Le seul à être important était lui-même, lui-même et son pouvoir.

- « C'est une mission qui demandera une extrême discrétion. Sachez que je ne porterais secours à aucun d'entre vous si vous venez à vous faire prendre. Et si par malheur pour vous, vous vous faisiez découvrir mais que vous parveniez à échapper à Azkaban, ne vous attendez pas à ma clémence. Je serais extrêmement déçu que cette mission soit un échec et je saurais… châtier les coupables. »

Cette fois ce fut un frisson qui traversa les quatre personnes agenouillées devant lui. Il se mit à sourire. Il aimait mieux cela.

- « Nous ne commencerons pas directement… Nous allons laisser un peu de temps s'écouler avant de débuter. Cela vous laissera le temps pour vous exercé à viser juste et bien » continua-t-il « Et puis, laissons un peu de temps afin que le meurtre de notre… fournisseur sorte des esprits… »

Voldemort se souvenait encore de tout le bruit qu'avait fait chez les moldus le meurtre de son père et de ses grands parents…

- « Et une fois que cette mission sera lancé, je vous veux cruels ! Sortez le soir et tuez qui bon vous chante ! Hommes, femmes, enfants, tuez sans aucune distinction et dans le hasard le plus complet. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous soupçonner de faire ça ! Abattez des sangs purs, cela est nécessaire… »

- « Mais Maître … » commença alors Bellatrix, visiblement choquée par ses propos

- « Je n'ai pas dit les… meilleurs sangs purs… Il existe bien des sorciers qui, purs ou non, n'ont rien à faire dans notre communauté… »

Cela sembla rassurer la jeune femme qui le gratifia d'un grand sourire avant d'incliner à nouveau sa tête vers le sol.

Voldemort se mit alors à ricaner doucement. Son message était bien passé et il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle était menée à bien, cette mission soit une merveilleuse action pour lui.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily se tenait toujours fermement au bras de James quand elle sentit qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers son mari qui la regardait en souriant.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et relâcha un peu son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher son bras. James avait insisté pour qu'elle ne se déplace plus qu'en transplanage d'escorte. Il lui avait fait remarquer que cela était beaucoup moins fatiguant et de ce fait beaucoup moins dangereux pour elle et le bébé. Elle avait accepté surtout pour le rassurer, elle se sentait en pleine forme.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix et constatèrent qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Lily lâcha alors le bras de son mari qui se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Sirius qui était en grande conversation avec Kingsley. La jeune femme en profita pour aller rejoindre Océane qui était assise près de la fenêtre. Elle s'installa non loin d'elle.

- « Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non, à l'instant… » répondit la jeune femme en souriant faiblement.

Lily la regarda, un peu surprise de voir son air à la fois un peu triste et agacé. La jeune femme regardait dans la direction de Sirius. Lily se retourna alors pour le regarder également. Mais le jeune homme semblait plongé dans sa discussion. Pourtant Océane ne cessait de le fixer. Lily insista elle aussi et fut surprise de voir régulièrement Sirius, tourner la tête dans la direction de sa fiancée, la regarder un très court instant avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Etonnée, elle observa ce petit manège un long moment, en se demandant quand elle allait comprendre l'étrange comportement de ses deux amis. Elle se décida soudain à questionner Océane.

- « Il y a un problème entre toi et Sirius ? » murmura-t-elle à voix basse pour être bien sur que seule son amie l'entende.

Elle vit alors Océane soupirer et détourner son regard du jeune homme pour venir se planter dans le sien.

- « Oui et non » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Intriguée, Lily se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Océane la regarda un petit moment avant de répondre.

- « Il y a trois jours, j'ai dit à Sirius que j'aimerais bien qu'on ait un autre bébé » souffla-t-elle

Lily sentit un large sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant encore un peu, tout cela était follement intéressant.

- « Oui, mais le problème c'est que lui n'y pensait absolument pas et que ça lui a fait un sacré choc… » répondit Océane « Il a totalement paniqué, il était perdu… »

- « Oh… Je comprends… C'est vrai que pour n'importe quel homme, c'est une nouvelle de taille, alors pour Sirius… » murmura Lily

Cela amusa Océane qui se mit à sourire largement.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il lui fallait du temps, et je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il y réfléchisse sérieusement. Parce que vraiment Lily, j'ai très envie qu'il me fasse un autre enfant… »

- « Je peux te comprendre… » murmura Lily en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- « Surtout quand je vois à quel point il est fantastique avec Lalyh… » ajouta-t-elle avec attendrissement « Mais lui il s'est braqué, et je n'ai même pas pu en parler avec lui… »

Elle lui lança alors un regard un peu agacé, et le jeune homme qui la fixait justement à ce moment là, détourna encore plus rapidement le regard.

- « Il s'est renfermé comme une huître… » souffla alors Océane « Comme quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. J'ai vraiment la trouille d'avoir tout foutu par terre et d'avoir à tout recommencer avec lui… » soupira-t-elle « Je sais bien qu'avec tout ce qui touche à la famille et à notre relation il ne faut pas le brusquer, mais là tout de même ! On va se marier et on a déjà une fille… Je ne pensais pas que je lui ferais si peur en parlant d'un autre bébé… »

- « C'est à ce point là ? » demanda Lily

- « Il ne m'a plus touchée depuis que je lui en ai parlé… » répondit tout bas la jeune femme

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna Lily, ce genre de réaction ne ressemblait pas à Sirius

- « Depuis le soir où je lui en ai parlé, il n'y a plus rien eu… Plus aucun contact physique… C'est à peine si j'ai le droit à un bisou le matin avant qu'il parte travailler. A croire qu'il a peur que rien que ça ne me fasse tomber enceinte ! »

Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Ca m'énerve ! Il sait très bien pourtant que jamais je ne lui ferais un coup comme ça ! Jamais je ne prendrais toute seule la décision d'avoir un autre bébé. Mais je me dis que, comme Lalyh est arrivée par surprise, il a dû se dire qu'en fait je l'avais fait exprès et que je serais capable de recommencer une nouvelle fois ! »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » la gronda Lily « Sirius n'a jamais cru que tu avais fait exprès de tomber enceinte de Lalyh ! Il sait très bien que tu n'as jamais voulu lui forcer la main… »

Océane soupira et posa son menton entre ses mains.

- « Tout va s'arranger, Sirius ne tiendra plus bien longtemps à t'éviter comme ça… » murmura Lily d'une voix amusée

- « J'espère bien… Il me manque » murmura-t-elle en rosissant légèrement tandis que Lily riait doucement « Je n'aime pas quand il est si froid et si distant avec moi. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer… »

- « Espérons… Je ne lui demande pas grand-chose, juste que tout redevienne comme avant… Tu crois qu'il va vraiment réfléchir à cette histoire de bébé ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, il n'en a pas parlé à James, ou alors James ne m'a rien dit… Compte sur moi pour mener ma petite enquête ! » déclara Lily en souriant.

Océane se mit à sourire également et toutes les deux se levèrent, le professeur Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans la salle.

- « Bonsoir tout le monde » lança-t-il

- « Bonsoir ! » répondirent en cœur toutes les personnes présentes.

Tout le monde alla alors s'installer à la table et Lily remarqua que Sirius avait préféré s'installer à côté de James, et en face d'Océane plutôt que de prendre place près de sa fiancée. Elle ne manqua pas non plus le regard noir que la jeune femme lança à son amoureux qui préféra détourner le regard. Lily se mit à sourire. Le courage gryffondorien de Sirius disparaissait mystérieusement quand il s'agissait de tenir tête à Océane et cela l'amusait beaucoup. La jeune femme choisit alors de marquer son soutien envers son amie et alla s'installer à ses côtés après avoir lancer un très beau sourire à son mari qui lui avait pourtant garder une place à ses côtés. James eu une petite moue déçue mais donna bien vite son attention au professeur Dumbledore qui venait de se lever.

- « Mes amis, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer » commença-t-il en souriant « J'ai récupérer la dague ayant appartenue à Helga Pouffsouffle grâce, il faut bien l'admettre, à la merveilleuse intervention d'Océane. »

Lily vit alors son amie rougir assez violemment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui la regardait avec fierté.

- « Elle a parfaitement su retrouver la trace de cet objet et cela n'a pas été aisé. Ensuite, elle a presque réussit le propriétaire de l'objet de nous le confier, mais bien sur c'était sans compter sur la méfiance d'un vieux sorcier grincheux… »

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle et Océane se contentait de fixer la table, les joues rouges.

- « Quand je suis allé en personne récupérer l'objet, comme Océane l'avait dit à monsieur Thècle, il m'a demander si ma '' jeune et si charmante assistante'' allait se joindre à nous. Il a été bien déçu quand je lui ai dit que non… » lança le professeur Dumbledore en adressant un clin d'œil amusé à la jeune femme qui se mit à sourire.

Lily observa alors attentivement Sirius. Il regardait Océane un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais Lily ne s'y trompait pas, il y avait une once de jalousie dans son regard et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Quoiqu'en disent ces deux là, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et ce n'était pas les petites tensions passagères qui pourraient les séparer, bien au contraire…

Sirius se pencha alors vers James et lui souffla à l'oreille, suffisamment fort pour que les deux jeunes femmes l'entendent

- « Je vais l'empêcher de retourner là bas dans ce cas… »

James se mit à sourire et Océane lança un regard pénétrant à son fiancé qui depuis le début de la soirée, lui fit un vrai sourire.

- « Ceci étant dit… » continua le professeur « Nous pouvons passer au reste de nos missions… »

Lily posa alors son regard sur le professeur Dumbledore qui continuait ses explications.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sirius releva la tête et observa attentivement James, qui était assis en face de lui. Le bout de sa plume dans la bouche, il regardait le journal de Jedusor d'un air grave qui ne disait absolument rien qui vaille au jeune homme. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que James n'avait rien dit et dès que sa plume se posait sur le carnet, il écrivait à une vitesse hallucinante comme s'il était impatient de savoir ce que le journal avait à lui apprendre. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu et étira les muscles de son dos. Il aurait bien aimé travaillé aussi vite et aussi bien que James en cet instant, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Tout d'abord, il surveillait son ami. Il craignait plus que tout de le voir possédé par le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Cela n'était arrivé depuis son court moment d'absence quelques semaines plus tôt, mais ce n'était surtout pas une raison pour relâcher son attention. Ce journal était dangereux et face à une telle magie noire, Sirius n'était pas certain de faire le poids tout seul.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ce qui lui encombrait aussi beaucoup l'esprit, c'était cette envie de bébé que sa fiancée s'était mise dans la tête. En soupirant, il attrapa le cadre qui trônait sur son bureau. Il contenait une photo d'Océane et Lalyh. Elles étaient toutes les deux souriantes et heureuses… Voilà, le mot était dit. Ils étaient heureux tous les trois, surtout lui, entouré des deux femmes de sa vie… Océane et lui allaient se marier dans quelques mois, ils avaient une belle vie que voulait-elle de plus ? Un nouveau bébé ! Sirius n'était pas certain d'être capable d'assumer un nouvel enfant. Il aimait Lalyh plus que sa vie et il était prêt à tout pour elle. Elle lui suffisait. Il était déjà papa, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'être une deuxième fois… Ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais encore vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait l'être une deuxième fois. Oh, bien sur, il en avait déjà parlé, mais c'était toujours pour plaisanter, jamais sérieusement.

Mais pour être totalement honnête, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était son incapacité à gérer la situation actuelle. Il n'arrivait pas à faire part à Océane de se qu'il ressentait lui par rapport à son désir d'enfant à elle. Il n'arrivait pas à aller vers elle, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute spontanéité et d'être obligé de se retenir quand il était avec elle. Pour preuve, depuis ce fameux soir où elle lui avait parlé de bébé, il n'osait même plus la toucher. Et, par Merlin, cela lui manquait atrocement. Il savait qu'à elle aussi. Et il s'en voulait de la punir elle pour quelque chose que lui n'arrivait pas à gérer… Bref tout cela était horriblement confus et embrouillé dans son esprit que cela l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement à autre chose. Il était évident maintenant, qu'il faudrait qu'il se force à en parler avec Océane car cette situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à James, qui lui avec son troisième bébé en préparation aurait sans doute pu l'éclairer, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était une réflexion qu'il devait mener seul, puis avec Océane avant d'oser en parler à son meilleur ami.

Sirius secoua un moment la tête pour tenter de faire fuir ses pensées qui l'oppressaient et tenta une nouvelle fois de se replonger dans son dossier en cours, non en avoir auparavant jeter un dernier regard à la photo de sa femme et de sa fille qui lui souriaient toujours autant. Il était plongé dans sa lecture depuis quelques minutes quand James le tira de son travail.

- « Sirius ! »

- « Quoi ?! » demanda ce dernier plutôt inquiet de la réaction que venait d'avoir son ami.

- « C'est horrible ! »

- « QUOI ? » insista Sirius en se levant et en venant se placer derrière son ami.

- « Il est en train de me dire que le temps qu'il était à Poudlard, il y a eu des attaques sur les enfants moldus et qu'il en avait été plutôt soulagé parce qu'il considérait que seuls les sang purs avaient leur place dans l'école ! »

- « Il est immonde ce type ! » souffla Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me le dire à moi parce que comme lui je détestais les…. Enfin, tu sais comment il les appelle ! »

- « Oui » souffla Sirius « Il ne te dis rien d'autre ? Tu crois que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de ses attaques ? »

- « Je vais essayer de le savoir… » murmura James en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier posé non loin.

Sirius vit alors son ami reprendre sa folle correspondance avec le souvenir de celui qui allait devenir le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps. Il resta derrière lui et attendit avec impatience que James arrive à soutirer des informations.

- « Il dit qu'il y a même une fille qui est morte… Mais c'est monstrueux ! » souffla James « Il a l'air ravi ! »

- « Il faut que tu en ai l'air aussi ! » murmura Sirius d'un air grave

- « Je sais ! Je me dégoûte là ! » grogna le jeune homme en reprenant sa correspondance « Je lui dit que c'est une bonne chose, que l'école a au moins été débarrassée d'un parasite et que j'aurais aimé pouvoir féliciter celui qui a fait ça… »

Sirius sentit alors tout le dégoût dans la voix de son ami et toute la haine qu'il avait à écrire ses horreurs, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. En signe de soutien, il tapota son épaule doucement.

- « Demande lui comment elle est morte, cette fille » suggéra Sirius

- « Bonne idée… » répondit James en se remettant à écrire.

Les deux garçons attendirent alors la réponse du journal avec une certaine appréhension. Leur attention était focalisée sur le carnet mais celui-ci tardait à donner sa réponse. Sirius préféra s'éloigner un peu et faire quelques pas. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'un meurtre ait pu être commis à Poudlard. Le château avait toujours eu la réputation d'être l'endroit le plus sur de Grande Bretagne… Mais si l'attaque venait de l'intérieur… alors évidemment cela changeait tout.

- « Il ne répond toujours pas ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Non, on dirait qu'il hésite… » répondit James en tournant la tête vers lui « Tu crois que c'est bon signe ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Honnêtement, il n'en savait rien. Mais il était intimement convaincu que Jedusor était mêlé de prés ou de loin à ces histoires d'attaques et de meurtres… Plutôt prés que loin d'ailleurs.

- « Il répond ! » s'exclama soudain James en se redressant à la hâte.

Sirius se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami.

« _Elle est morte… c'est assez compliqué_ »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? » lança Sirius

- « Il veut pas me le dire… » soupira James « Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot »

Il trempa alors la plume dans l'encre et la posa sur le parchemin.

- « Pardonne moi Merlin d'écrire des trucs comme ça… » souffla-t-il avant d'écrire avec application.

« _Essaye de m'expliquer, je pourrais peut-être m'en servir pour éliminer la racaille moldue de l'école_ »

Il posa le point de sa phrase en poussant un grognement de mécontentement.

- « C'est brillant ça Cornedrue !! C'est brillant ! » souffla alors Sirius en se penchant un peu, attendant la réponse de Jedusor.

« _Impossible, tu n'es pas l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard… »_

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

- « C'est quoi se délire ! » lança Sirius d'un air agacé « Tu crois qu'il nous mène en bateau ? »

- « Pas sur ! Ca se trouve c'est vrai ! Il est assez cinglé pour faire un coup comme ça ! » répondit James

- « Je vois pas en quoi le fait d'être un descendant de Serpentard permette de tuer des gens ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! » s'indigna le jeune homme

- « Je le sais Patmol ! » rétorqua James en retrempant sa plume dans l'encre « On a qu'à le lui demander ! »

Il se pencha alors et écrivit.

« _Je ne vois pas le rapport…_ »

La phrase disparut rapidement, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

- « Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça Jedusor ! » marmonna alors James en posant la pointe de sa plume sur la page du cahier.

« _Pourquoi faudrait-il descendre de Serpentard pour tuer des_ » Sirius vit son ami hésiter à écrire ce mot et il l'encouragea d'une pression de la main sur son épaule « _Sang-de-Bourbes ?_ »

La réponse arriva rapidement.

_« Pour les tuer aucun… Mais il faut l'être pour pouvoir ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets »_

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

_Les paroles exactes de la chanson de Michel Sardou sont « Si tu m'en donnes un », j'ai du les modifier pour les besoins de ma fic ! _


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt un : La marmaille**

_« Longtemps j'ai cru que la marmaille_

_J'en voudrais jamais dans mes jambes_

_Que j'endurerais jamais qu'ça braille_

_Même en punition dans une chambre_

_(…)_

_Mon Univers a basculé_

_J'veux de la marmaille à moi_

_Et c'est depuis qu't'es arrivée _

_Que j'veux d'la marmaille…_

_J'veux d'la marmaille de toi ! »_

_Lynda Lemay_

James et Sirius arrivèrent en même temps devant les grilles de Poudlard. Avant de transplaner directement depuis les locaux de Jasire, ils avaient demandé à Lucrécia de prévenir Lily et Océane qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient. Il fallait qu'ils voient d'urgence le professeur Dumbledore. Ce que venait de leur révéler le journal était tout bonnement assourdissant. Sans prononcer un mot, ils poussèrent les lourdes grilles de l'école et traversèrent le parc à toute vitesse. Il était désert, c'étaient les vacances.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le château sans aucun souci et prirent le chemin qui menait au bureau du directeur quand ils se firent interpeller par le concierge. Ignorant ses cris et ses protestations, ils passèrent leur chemin et très rapidement, se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- « On a pas le mot de passe ! » fit alors remarquer James qui tenait fermement dans sa main le journal de Jedusor.

Sirius étouffa un juron et soupira. James le regardait d'un air grave. Il allait lui proposer d'aller faire un saut dans la Grande Salle pour voir s'il s'y trouvait quand des bruits de pas le firent se retourner. Il était là, devant eux. En voyant leurs visages graves, son sourire accueillant disparut. Il se rapprocha d'eux très rapidement.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave

- « Le journal » souffla simplement James.

Le professeur donna immédiatement le mot de passe à la gargouille qui pivota sur elle-même leur laissant le champ libre. Les trois hommes pénétrèrent alors dans le bureau du directeur où ils s'installèrent. James attendit que la gargouille ait terminé de garder l'entrée avant de se lancer.

- « Professeur, j'étais en train de discuter avec le journal quand il a commencer à me dire encore une fois que les enfants de moldus n'y avaient pas leur place quand il a commencer à me parler qu'à son époque, il y avait eu des attaques et qu'il y avait même eu un mort… » lança le jeune homme dans un souffle

Le professeur Dumbledore eut l'air surpris et les fixa tous les deux d'un air grave avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas dans son bureau. James échangea un regard surpris avec Sirius avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur qui caressait sa barbe blanche d'un air soucieux.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda alors Sirius « Il y a vraiment eu des attaques… »

Le regard profond du professeur s'assombrit soudain et il répondit d'une voix lasse.

- « Malheureusement oui… J'étais encore professeur à cette époque et je me souviens que nous avions même envisagé fermé l'école… »

- « Mais c'était d'autres élèves qui attaquaient les enfants des moldus ? » demanda James

Le vieux sorcier it alors non de la tête et soupira.

- « Non, s'agissait d'une créature… » murmura-t-il

Visiblement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aborder le sujet, mais James avait envie de savoir ce que tout cela signifiait.

- « C'était Jedusor le coupable ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix grave

Dumbledore leur tourna alors le dos et fit quelques pas pour venir se placer à la fenêtre et contempla un moment le parc de Poudlard sans dire un mot.

- « Non » souffla-t-il.

James cru déceler de l'amertume dans cette réponse, comme si le professeur regrettait quelque chose.

- « Mais comment ses attaques ont été arrêtées ? » demanda Sirius

- « Le coupable a été arrêté… » murmura le professeur qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en savoir plus.

- « Et la Chambre de Secrets à été condamnée alors ? » interrogea James, incrédule

Le professeur Dumbledore se retourna précipitamment et le fixa avec une telle ardeur que le jeune homme se plaqua instinctivement contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

- « Pourquoi parles-tu de la Chambre des Secrets ? » demanda-t-il avec force

- « Parce que elle a un rapport avec les attaques qu'il y a eu… » répondit James bien que la réaction du professeur le fasse grandement douter.

- « Professeur ? » intervint alors Sirius « La Chambre des Secrets n'est qu'une légende, elle n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore eut un regard très sombre et très mystérieux.

- « Je le pensais… » souffla-t-il en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil.

James se redressa un peu et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

- « La Chambre des Secrets, ce n'est pas cette pièce aménagée par Serpentard dans le château sans prévenir les trois autres Fondateurs ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui, il y aurait caché une vilaine bébête… » continua Sirius

Le professeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Mais cette pièce n'a jamais existé sinon on l'aurait… »

James interrompit sa phrase juste à temps. Il rencontra le regard lourd de sous entendu de Sirius et esquissa un faible sourire. Il avait été à deux doigts de parler de la carte des Maraudeurs, l'un de leur derniers secrets.

- « … trouvé… Les professeurs l'auraient trouvés bien sur… » reprit-il rapidement.

- « Le journal vous a parlé de la Chambre ? » demanda Dumbledore en posant son regard sur le journal que James tenait toujours à la main.

- « Oui… Je voulais lui faire dire s'il était responsable de toutes ses attaques, et finalement je lui ai demander de m'expliquer comment je pouvais moi aussi recommencer ses attaques. Là il m'a dit que cela me serait impossible parce que je n'étais pas héritier de Salazar Serpentard et que par conséquent je ne pourrais pas ouvrir la Chambre… » répondit ce dernier en posant l'objet sur le bureau.

- « Cela changerait beaucoup de chose… » murmura alors le professeur en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche

- « Quelles choses ? » demanda Sirius avec curiosité

- « Tout ! » souffla le professeur en se levant « Suivez moi ! » ordonna-t-il en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Comme un seul homme, James et Sirius se levèrent. James glissa le journal dans une de ses poches et sortit du bureau à la suite de son ami. Tous deux suivirent le professeur Dumbledore sans poser de question. Ils furent surpris toute fois de le voir quitter le château pour traverser le parc en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Bientôt le professeur frappa à la porte en bois de la petite maison du Gardien des Lieux et des Clés. Des jappements se firent entendre depuis l'intérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Un chiot sortit alors précipitamment et se mit à leur courir autour des jambes en sautillant et en poussant de petits cris aigus. Avec amusement, James vit Sirius répondre à l'animal en poussant à son tour des petits jappements, parfaitement bien imités…

- « Reviens Crockdur ! » lança soudain Hagrid de sa grosse voix « Excusez le, il est encore très jeune, il veut jouer… »

- « Ce n'est rien… » répondit Sirius qui avait prit la boule de poil dans ses bras et qui commençait tout doucement à lui gratter derrière l'oreille.

- « Mais je vous en prie entrez… » les invitant à entrer « Mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite »

- « Nous devrions nous asseoir Hagrid, et si vous nous serviez un peu de thé… » répondit le professeur en prenant place sur une des chaises en bois.

James ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'ils faisaient là et visiblement Sirius non plus. Mais tous les deux s'installèrent sans poser de questions et attendirent. Hagrid posa bientôt d'immenses tasses remplies d'un liquide fumant.

- « Hagrid » commença alors le professeur Dumbledore « J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me racontiez une fois de plus les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez quitté l'école… »

James fixa le semi géant d'un air curieux et fut encore plus surpris de le voir sursauter et baisser les yeux vers le sol.

- « Professeur, je pensais que nous n'en parlerions plus… » murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix

- « Hagrid, il s'agit d'une affaire très importante… » souffla Dumbledore en posant sa main sur le bras du géant qui commençait à être secoué de sanglots.

- « Si vous insistez professeur… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Mimi… »

- « Je sais, je sais… »

James resta un moment stupéfait. Mais de quoi parlait-il donc ?

- « Mimi… Mimi Geignarde ? » demanda Sirius qui paraissait aussi ahuri que lui.

- « Oui » répondit le professeur « Mimi était bien l'élève qui a été tuée cette année là. Son corps sans vie a été retrouvée dans les toilettes où elle a par la suite élu domicile »

Cette nouvelle choqua James. Bien sur, il savait que Mimi était un fantôme, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé que d'après l'âge qu'elle affichait, elle suivait encore ces études quand elle fut tuée.

- « Mais ce n'était pas Aragog ! » lança Hagrid avec véhémence « Il aurait été incapable de faire de mal à une mouche ! Il n'est jamais sorti de son placard ! Il est affectionné et très gentils ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore posa sa main sur le bras du semi géant en signe de réconfort.

- « Hagrid » souffla-t-il alors « As-tu déjà été dans la Chambre des Secrets ? »

Hagrid releva alors vers le professeur ses yeux humides et le regarda avec surprise.

- « La Chambre des Secrets ? Mais elle n'existe pas ?! Ce n'est qu'une histoire que l'on raconte pour faire peur aux premières années ! J'ai essayé de la chercher un fois, on raconte qu'il y aurait un animal dedans… Mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé ! » répondit-il

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. La passion de Hagrid pour les monstres était aussi légendaire que la Chambre…

- « Tu n'es pas non plus héritier de Serpentard » marmonna le professeur

- « Certainement pas ! » s'indigna Hagrid

Une nouvelle fois, le professeur passa une de ses mains dans sa longue barbe blanche.

- « Je pense que grâce à ton travail avec ce journal, James, une grande injustice va être réparée… »

- « Vraiment ?! » s'étonna le jeune homme en sortant le journal de sa poche et en le regardant d'un air grave.

- « Oui, grâce à toi, Hagrid pourra sûrement être blanchi… »

- « C'est vrai ? » hurla le semi géant en se levant de table, manquant de la renverser ainsi que tout ce qui y était posé

- « Blanchi ?! » s'exclamèrent en cœur James et Sirius qui décidément comprenaient de moins en moins ce qui ce passait.

De quoi, par Merlin, Hagrid aurai-il besoin d'être blanchi ? Quel rapport y avait-il entre la Chambre des Secrets, Jedusor et lui ? James fixait le journal comme s'il était capable de lui fournir les réponses à toutes ses questions.

- « Je vais tout vous expliquer… » souffla alors le professeur Dumbledore « Reprenons depuis le début… »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

L'eau était un peu fraîche mais Lily y glissa ses pieds avec bonheur. L'air était étouffant en ce milieu d'après midi du mois de juillet. Syrielle s'accrochait bien solidement à elle. La jeune femme se mit à sourire et posa doucement sa main sur la petite tête de sa fille. Elle comprenait un peu son appréhension, il s'agissait de son tout premier bain dans leur piscine. Harry lui, dans son petit maillot de bain rouge vif attendait sagement, assis dans l'herbe, sa bouée calamar autour du ventre. Lily lui avait interdit de venir tant qu'elle ne serrait pas entièrement dans l'eau. Lorsque l'eau lui frôla la ventre elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer, mais finalement s'habitua à ce contact frais et se détendit.

- « Allez chérie… » murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille de Syrielle alors qu'elle mouillait sa main qu'elle passa doucement sur le dos de sa fille.

Le bébé se raidit immédiatement et gigota assez fortement en criant.

- « Doucement mon ange… Tu verras comme c'est bien après… » souffla Lily en continuant à mouillé le dos nu de sa petite fille pour l'habituer.

Syrielle commença alors à se détendre et la jeune femme en profita pour mouiller sa toute petite tête brune que le bébé cacha immédiatement dans son cou. Cela fit rire la jeune femme qui embrasse doucement l'épaule nue de sa fille. Lily se trouna alors de façon à avoir Harry bien en face d'elle. Il était toujours bien gentiment assis sur l'herbe mais regardait l'eau avec envie.

- « Ce ne sera plus très long trésor » lui lança-t-elle avant de commencer à descendre dans l'eau.

Les pieds de Syrielle touchèrent l'eau, et la petite fille les remonta violemment, donnant au passage un cou dans le ventre de sa maman qui grimaça.

- « Aie ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Fais attention à ton frère mon ange… »

Elle posa bien doucement sa main sur le dos du bébé et descendit un peu plus vite. Syrielle fut alors immergé jusqu'au ventre et se mit à pleurer. Lily porta alors sa fille à bout de bras et la regarda en souriant.

- « Tu trouves vraiment ça désagréable ? » demanda-t-elle tout doucement en bougeant un peu la petite dans l'eau.

Syrielle arrêta tout net de pleurer et regarda sa maman avec étonnement avant de se mettre à rire et de donner de grands coups dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle.

- « C'est mieux comme ça… » s'amusa Lily en la rapprochant d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez.

- « A peut viendir ? » demanda alors Harry en se levant.

Lily lui fit un très grand sourire. Il était tellement adorable a tenir sa bouée autour de lui, en la regardant plein d'envie et d'espoir.

- « Oui mon ange tu peux venir… » répondit-elle en prenant Syrielle d'une seule main et en tendant l'autre à son fils. « Mais doucement hein ? Tu es avec Maman là, tu ne fais pas le fou fou comme avec Papa, d'accord ? »

- « Vi ! » répondit Harry d'un hochement de tête et en posant sa main dans la sienne.

Lily l'aida à descendre doucement dans la piscine et aussitôt après, le petit garçon naviguait seul sur l'eau grâce à sa bouée. La jeune femme s'approcha tout de même doucement de lui et le força à se mouiller la tête. Le petit garçon grogna mais sa maman fut intraitable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il attrape une insolation…Bien vite, Harry reprit seul le large sous le regard attentif de sa maman et celui admiratif de sa sœur.

Lily était toujours très amusée de voir à quel point Syrielle pouvait être en extase devant tout ce que faisait son frère. Il suffisait qu'il soit non loin d'elle pour que tout cesse pour la petite fille. Elle le regardait de ses petits yeux brillants, riant à la moindre de ses bêtises. Cela amusait énormément Harry qui ne se privait donc pas de faire le clown pour amuser sa sœur. Lily embrassa le haut du crâne de son bébé et la promena tout doucement dans la piscine.

C'était un vrai régal de se baigner. Il faisait tellement chaud… L'air était sec et prenait parfois à la gorge. La température avait atteint des records dans cette partie du pays et endormait tout le monde, les privant de toute leur énergie… Lily était plus heureuse que jamais d'avoir fait ce caprice à James. Elle appréciait grandement de pouvoir se rafraichir quand bon lui semblait et que les enfants puissent en profiter tout en s'amusant.

Harry, se débarassant de sa bouée et se jettant tête la première dans l'eau la tira de ses pensées. Plongeant rapidement son bras sousl'eau, elle attrapa le poignet de son fils et le tira vers le haut, un peu inquiète. Mais le petit garçon sortit la tête de l'eau en riant et en crachant toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

- « Qu'est-ce que Maman avait dit Harry ?! » le gronda-t-elle alors que Syrielle se débattait pour rejoindre son frère. « Tu as vraiment envie que je me mette en colère contre toi ? »

Le petit garçon prit un air penaud et baissa les yeux.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais faire le fou dans la piscine… »

- « … Uniquement quand Papa est avec toi ! » continua James pour elle.

Tous les trois se tournèrent alors vers la terrasse où le jeune homme venait de faire son entrée.

- « PAPA ! » crièrent en cœur Harry et Syrielle et se mettant à frapper la surface de l'eau. Lily tira Harry jusque'au bord et le fit sortir de la piscine. Le petit garçon se rua alors vers son papa qui le prit dans ses bras en souriant alors que son fils dégoulinant trempait sa chemise.

- « Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! » grognait Syrielle dans les bras de sa mère en tendant les bras vers James qui s'approchait du bord de la piscine, Harry toujours calé contre lui.

Il s'agenouilla et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant d'embrasser rapidement Lily.

- « Elle est bonne ? » demanda-t-il en trempant sa main dans l'eau

- « Excellente ! » répondit lily en souriant

- « Je vous rejoint… » souffla alors James en posant Harry sur l'herbe.

Le petit garçon se mit alors à courir tout autour de son papa en criant tandis que le jeune homme se déshabillait.

- « T'as pas ton maillot ! » lança Harry alors que son père ne se trouvait plus qu'en caleçon.

James s'accroupit alors et fit signe à son fils de s'approcher tout près de lui et souffla tout près de l'oreille.

- « Je vais me baigner comme ça… C'est grave ? »

Harry fit non de la tête et le jeune homme se releva en souriant. Lily lui jeta pourtant un regard lourd de reproche auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- « Il est dans la chambre chérie ! J'ai la flemme d'aller le chercher… » expliqua-t-il en entrant dans l'eau par les petits escaliers alors que Harry s'était agrippé à son dos et riait à gorge déployé.

Lily eut un peu peur quand James plongea, entraînant leur fils avec lui, mais en les voyant remonté tous les deux en souriant, elle fut soulagée. Elle soupira tout de même de les voir aussi casse cou l'un que l'autre. James s'approcha d'elle et prit à son cou Syrielle qui n'attendait que cela. Il embrassa son front avant de se faire attaquer par Harry qui était remonté sur le bord de la piscine et qui lui avait sauté dessus en criant.

- « Faites attention à la petite ! » lança Lily, inquiète.

- « Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur ! Je gère… » assura James en coulant un petit moment son fils pour « lui apprendre à vivre ».

Lily soupira en les voyant tous les trois rires aux éclats. Bien loin d'être découragé, Harry ressortit de l'eau pour recommencer à sauter sur son père en criant de plus belle. Trouvant de tout cela devenait trop agité pour elle, Lily préféra sortir de l'eau.

- « Déjà ?! » bougonna James en replaçant Syrielle contre lui.

- « Vous êtes trop violents ! » répondit-elle en souriant « J'ai peur que le bébé prenne des coups… » ajouta-t-elle d'un air grave.

- « Oh ! » murmura James d'un air désolé

- « Je reviendrais me baigner ce soir… Seule avec toi… Ca te tente ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » assura le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire.

La jeune femme lui fit alors un clin d'œil et récupéra sa serviette de bain dans laquelle elle s'enroula à regret.

- « Il y a du courrier pour toi ! » annonça James en la voyant se rapprocher de la table de la terrasse. « J'ai été le chercher à la poste tout à l'heure ! »

Curieuse, Lily prit la pile de courrier dans ses mains encore un peu humide et trouva bientôt celle qui lui était destinée. Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture et haussa un sourcil. Elle termina de ses sécher et entra dans la maison. Elle son chemisier qui était posé sur le canapé, l'enfila nonchalamment avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit alors l'enveloppe, en sortit la lettre et commença à la lire.

_« Chère Lily,_

_Comment vous portez vous ? Bien je l'espère ainsi que votre bébé. J'ai pu avoir de vos nouvelles par le biais de mes relations à Ste Mangouste, et j'ai su que votre enfant avait survécut à l'indicent. _

_Je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu des effets néfastes de la potion que nous préparions. Etant donné que vous êtes une jeune femme en âge d'avoir des enfants, j'aurais dû penser à vous en parler… Ma négligence aurait pu avoir de fâcheuses conséquences._

_Je vous prie encore une fois de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancée de mes travaux vu l'intérêt tout particulier que vous y avez accordé._

_Amicalement,_

_Horace Slughorn »_

Lily reposa la lettre un peu perturbée. Elle fixa un long moment l'enveloppe d'un air grave.

- « Mauvaises nouvelles ? » demanda soudain la voix inquiète de James.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et se contenta d'un petit non de la tête. Appuyé contre la baie vitrée, Syrielle et Harry dans les bras, tous les trois dégoulinants, il la fixait avec un air grave. Il ne sembla pas la croire. Il se dépêcha de sécher les enfants, replaça la limite d'âge autour de la piscine et se sécha à son tour. Il déposa les enfants dans leur parc et alla s'installer près d'elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, elles étaient encore toute fraiche.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il doucement

- « Une lettre de Slughorn » murmura Lily

James la regarda avec étonnement ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme.

- « Il voulait s'excuser… Il pense qu'il est un peu responsable, qu'il aurait dû malgré tout me prévenir pour la potion… »

Le jeune homme posa alors une de ses mains sur sa joue tandis que l'autre glissait doucement sur son ventre. La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

- « C'est oublié tout ça maintenant… » souffla James en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Lily ? » demanda James avec curiosité

- « J'ai envie de continuer… »

- « Continuer quoi ? »

- « La potion »

James fit alors un bond et la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, le visage exprimant la stupeur.

- « Tu plaisantes là ?! » souffla-t-il d'un air grave

- « Non James… » commença-t-elle

- « Attends ! Tu me dis que tu veux retourner travailler sur cette foutue potion qui a faillit nous faire perdre notre fils ?! »

- « James… »

- « Je ne comprends pas là ! » s'exclama le jeune homme visiblement en colère.

Il avait retiré ses mains et la fixa d'un regard noir.

- « Si tu me laissais m'expliquer plutôt que de t'énerver ? » proposa-t-elle doucement

James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'invita à continuer d'un signe du menton.

- « Cette potion est très importante » commença Lily « Ce n'est pas pour rien que Slughorn y travaille en secret loin du Ministère. Je suis convaincue qu'elle peut faire de très grandes choses ! Alors j'ai vraiment envie de continuer mon travail dessus ! »

James voulut parler mais elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

- « Je ne suis pas folle !Je ne prendrais plus le risque de faire du mal au petit ! Je suis au courant maintenant ! mais je pourrais peut-être… En faire venir un échantillon à la maison et Dobby ferait les manipulations pour moi ! Je ne risquerais rien ! je suivrais l'évolution de tout ça et je continuerais à aider le professeur Slughorn !! Je te promets que je ne prendrais aucun risque ! S'il te plait ! C'est vraiment important pour moi ! »

Elle regarda alors son mari qui la regarda un long moment d'un air grave et ôta son index, libérant les lèvres de son mari.

- « Elle va faire quoi cette potion ? » demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux

- « Je préfère ne pas en parler tant que ce n'est pas sur…. Tu peux comprendre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

- « C'est vraiment si important que ça ? »

- « Si ça marche oui !! » répondit la jeune femme avec espoir.

Elle vit alors que James menait un violent combat intérieur. Elle savait qu'il avait très peur qu'il arrive un autre incident, mais elle serait très prudente. Elle n'était pas folle et ne voulait faire courir aucun risque au bébé.

- « Ca existe les sorts de protections contre les inhalations… » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Dobby fera les manipulations et toi tu porteras une protection en permanence quand tu travailleras dessus ? »

- « Promis ! » lança la jeune femme

- « Tu resteras à la maison et tu ne te fatigueras pas ? »

- « Juré ! »

James le regarda en souriant.

- « D'accord… » souffla-t-il alors, visiblement plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose.

- « Oh James ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras « Merci ! »

Le jeune homme caressa un moment ses cheveux en soupirant.

- « Je serais extrêmement prudente ! » continua Lily avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

- « Je sais… » souffla-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Océane s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, elle sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Comme depuis cinq soirs maintenant, Sirius était parti se coucher avant en lui adressant seulement un petit signe de la tête. Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment assez de son attitude et lui laissait encore deux jours. Passé ce délai, elle allait prendre la chose en main et tout régler une bonne fois pour toute. Elle comprenait très bien qu'il lui faille du temps, mais tout de même, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il l'évitait, et elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

En passant dans le couloir, elle aperçut que la porte de la chambre de Lalyh était ouverte. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir refermer quand l'avait couchée. En soupirant, elle entra dans la salle de jeu, enjamba les peluches qui traînaient là et que Sirius avait pourtant promis de ranger et s'approcha de la chambre de sa fille. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et fut surprise d'y trouver son fiancé. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et fixait le berceau d'un air grave. Elle le vit se tourner vers elle et esquissa un sourire avant de sauter de son perchoir. Il retomba doucement et alla déposer un baiser sur le front de leur fille endormie avant de la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte.

- « Ca va ? » souffla-t-il

Elle haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi répondre à cela. Il grimaça un peu et après avoir doucement refermer la porte derrière lui, prit sa main dans la sienne.

- « Ca t'embête si on parle un peu tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

Océane pouffa et hocha la tête en souriant également. Il l'entraîna alors jusque dans leur chambre. La jeune femme s'installa en tailleur sur le milieu de leur lit tandis que le jeune homme restait debout. Il commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce à tel point qu'il commençait à donner mal au cœur à Océane qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle se demandait bien quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin se décider à parler.

- « Océane… » commença-t-il alors en s'arrêtant et la jeune femme soupira de soulagement. « Regardons les choses en face, cette histoire de bébés m'a un peu chamboulé… »

La jeune femme haussa l'un de ses sourcils d'un air moqueur, vraiment ? _Un peu _chamboulé ? Elle vit Sirius passé sa main sur sa nuque d'un air amusé.

- « Bon d'accord je suis stupide ! » lança-t-il

- « Ne dis pas ça… » murmura-t-elle « Je comprends que ce soit pas une chose facile pour toi, mais j'avoue que je trouve ta réaction un peu excessive… Mais tu es comme ça dès qu'il est question de famille alors… »

Le jeune homme prit alors un air grave et vint se placer à genoux devant elle.

- « A ce point là ? »

- « Oui… Mais c'est pas grave. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et j'accepte ça, parce que je t'aime. Mais trop c'est trop chéri… »

Elle le vit esquisser un sourire et se détendre un petit peu.

- « Si tu me disais ce qui t'angoisse ? » souffla-t-elle

- « Et si toi tu me disais plutôt ce qui te pousse a vouloir un autre bébé… » proposa-t-il en espérant sans doute changer de sujet, mais Océane n'était pas dupe.

Pourtant, elle choisit de répondre à sa question.

- « Tout d'abord, je trouve que tu es un papa merveilleux et je me dis que tu pourrais l'être tout autant avec deux enfants. Ensuite, j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé être enceinte une première fois… Mais surtout… chéri, je suis fille unique, je n'ai jamais eu personne avec qui jouer ou partager mes secrets, personne qui me soit proche et avec qui j'ai des liens de famille à part mes parents. Et ça m'a manqué toute ma vie et je ne voudrais pas que Lalyh connaisse ce manque »

Sirius soupira alors et la fixa d'un air encore plus grave.

- « Tu sais des fois avoir un frère ce n'est pas forcément bien non plus… » murmura-t-il

- « Tu penses à Regulus ? »

- « Oui, mais pas seulement, je pense aussi à Lily et Pétunia… »

Océane sentit son estomac se serrer un peu. Les modèles fraternels de Sirius n'avaient en effet rien de très réjouissant.

- « Tu vois » reprit le jeune homme « S'il n'y avait eu que Regulus, je ne serais dis, c'est ma famille, c'est normal. Mais tu vois, même Lily connaît ça… Et tu vois, moi j'ai pas spécialement envie que Lalyh connaisse ça… et nous non plus »

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et détourna le regard. Tout cela s'annonçait mal, très mal. Elle sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur sa joue.

- « Océane, regarde moi… »

La jeune femme plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Elle était triste et elle voyait qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- « Ca veut dire quoi ? » murmura-t-elle doucement « Que tu ne voudras pas avoir d'autre enfants, jamais ? »

- « J'ai pas dit ça… »

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air grave. Cette discussion était sérieuse, il fallait qu'ils en parlent…

- « Sirius, dis moi vraiment ce qui te fait peur » demanda-t-elle presque comme une supplication.

Elle voulait comprendre. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme se retirer de sa joue. Il se leva à nouveau et fit quelques pas en silence avant de s'arrêter. Il lui tournait le dos.

- « Quand tu m'as parlé de cette histoire de bébé, je t'avoue qu'au départ j'ai eu peur.C'était trop soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Bon, et j'ai paniqué »

Océane esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Mais ensuite j'ai réfléchit, vraiment et… »

Il s'arrêta net et ne donna pas l'impression de vouloir continuer. Mais Océane ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle était bien décidé à en finir ce soir avec cette conversation et à être fixée une bonne fois pour toute.

- « Sirius ! » lança-t-elle en se redressant « Je veux savoir ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et la regarda d'un air penaud.

- « C'est stupide… » murmura-t-il

- « Tant pis ! Chéri, je veux savoir ce qui te perturbe ! J'ai quand le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'as évité comme la peste pendant cinq jours ! »

Le jeune homme eu un rictus qui ressembla un peu à une grimace et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- « Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était… Par Merlin, je sais que c'est ridicule … J'ai peur de moins aimé Lalyh ! Voilà ! »

- « Comment ça de moins aimer Lalyh ? »

Océane ne voyait honnêtement pas où il voulait en venir.

- « Je me suis dit que si on avait un autre bébé, je me mettrais à l'aimer et que par conséquent je me mettrais à moins aimer Lalyh et ça tu vois je veux pas parce que je l'aime trop fort ! »

La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé. Elle le fixa les yeux légèrement exorbité, la bouche entrouverte. Elle était à mille lieues de penser à cela…

- « Tu vois, c'est stupide ! » grogna Sirius d'un air bougon

- « Non, Sirius ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que je trouve surprenant que tu penses ça ! » murmura-t-elle « Tu le penses vraiment ? » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sirius soupira alors et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

- « Je l'ai pensé oui… Mais maintenant je n'en suis plus très sur… » expliqua-t-il en prenant la main d'Océane dans la sienne.

La jeune femme eut alors un léger frisson qui le fit sourire.

« Au début, il était hors de question qu'on ait un autre bébé. Pour moi, il ne devait y avoir que Lalyh, que j'aurais aimé comme un fou, et que j'aurais protéger d'un frère serpentardesque ou d'une sœur mégère en refusant de te faire un autre enfant. Puis j'ai réfléchi, parce que j'ai vu que c'était important pour toi. Et n'essaye pas de me dire le contraire, je le sais… »

Océane hocha doucement la tête. Bien sur que c'était très important pour elle. Et elle était contente qu'il s'en soit aperçut sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le lui dire…

- « Donc j'ai réfléchi et là je me suis dit… Avant je n'aimais personne, enfin pas d'amour. Puis tu es arrivée et ça m'a fait peur, mais finalement je suis heureux. Ensuite Lalyh est arrivé. Et là aussi j'ai eu peur… Mais encore une fois c'est mon petit bonheur… Et je ne t'aime pas moins toi pour autant. Au contraire, je crois même que je t'aime encore plus »

Océane sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues et une petite larme se former dans le coin de ses yeux.

- « J'ai aussi penser à James, et au fait qu'il soit comme mon frère. Que ses parents m'ont receuilli comme un fils et je me suis dit, qu'une relation comme ça pour Lalyh, ce serait bien. Et j'ai aussi beaucoup pensé à Harry et Syrielle et ça m'a frappé de voir à quel point ils s'entendent bien et sont câlins l'un envers l'autre… Alors je me suis dit que peut-être… »

Une lueur d'espoir revint à la jeune femme. Elle serra un peu plus la main de son fiancé dans la sienne.

- « Peut être que les relations entre les enfants d'une même famille ne sont pas forcément chaotiques. Peut-être que ça vaut le coup d'essayer… Peut-être que ça vaut coup d'avoir un autre bébé »

Océane se mit à sourire largement et elle se rapprocha de Sirius pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Je suis contente de voir que tu y as pensé… Mais tu n'y a réfléchit qu'en pensant à Lalyh… Et toi dans cette histoire ? Ca te tenterait de recommencer cette aventure ? Tu aurais envie d'avoir un nouveau bébé ? »

Le sourire de Sirius fit alors fondre Océane.

- « Bien sur… J'ai enfin compris que j'aurais autant d'amour à donner à un nouveau bébé, qu'à Lalyh ou même qu'à toi et surtout j'ai très envie de prouver quelque chose de plus à tout le monde… »

- « Quoi ? » demanda doucement la jeune femme en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « J'ai montré à tout le monde qu'un Black pouvait avoir sa place à Gryffondor, j'ai montré à tout le monde qu'un Black peut lutter contre un des plus grand mage noir du monde. Grâce à Lalyh et toi, j'ai montré que le nom des Black pouvait se rapporter à de la douceur et à de l'amour… Il ne me reste plus qu'à montré que les Black peuvent aussi être une grande famille très heureuse ! »

Et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Océane noua ses bras autour de son cou et se sentit baculer sur leur grand lit. Elle se mit à sourire et laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur quand elle sentit que le baiser s'approfondissait… La période d'absence du jeune homme était belle et bien finie.

- « Océane… » murmura alors Sirius tout contre son oreille.

- « Mmmm » répondit la jeune femme tout doucement

- « Tu as toujours envie que je te le fasse ce bébé… » demanda-t-il en insinuant ses mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme.


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt deux : Encore la guerre**

_« J'ai entendu un bruit impossible à décrire,_

_En une seconde, une secousse, des cris, des appels au secours,_

_De la fumée dans les yeux et dans le bide,_

_Triste choix, brûler dans le feu ou se jeter dans le vide »_

_Sinik ( 2 victimes / 1 coupable)_

Cela faisait un long moment que le professeur Dumbledore attendait debout dans ce couloir vide. Il avait eu le temps de bien contempler la peinture grisâtre qui s'étalait uniformément sur le mur, et même de repérer des endroits où elle commençait à s'écailler. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et bientôt un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus arriva en courant et s'arrêta devant lui. Essoufflé, le jeune homme se courba en deux et se tint les côtes en grimaçant. Il resta ainsi un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de se relever et de s'adresser au professeur Dumbledore.

- « Je suis désolé, il ne peut toujours pas vous recevoir pour le moment… » lança-t-il en fuyant son regard « Mais il dit qu'il peut… »

- « Me donner un rendez-vous, je sais » termina le professeur pour lui « Mais je tiens à le rencontrer aujourd'hui, alors dites, encore une fois à monsieur Leyman que je l'attends »

Le jeune sorcier grimaça et reprit sa course à travers les couloirs. Albus se mit à sourire. Les tentatives de Janus Leyman pour l'éviter étaient risibles. L'affaire dont il voulait lui parler était d'importance et il ne partirait pas du Ministère sans avoir obtenu satisfaction. Il ferma un moment ses yeux et repensa à tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers jours… Si ce que le journal de Jedusor disait vrai, la Chambre des Secrets existerait belle et bien et dans ce cas, cela remettrait en cause bien des choses, à commencer par l'injuste condamnation de Rubeus Hagrid. Albus avait toujours été intimement convaincu de l'innocence du jeune homme, c'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait gardé à Poudlard, qu'il lui avait fourni un toit et un travail, car personne au monde n'était plus désireux de rendre service que Rubeus Hagrid.

Le vieux sorcier ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et reprit durant de longues minutes la contemplation du mur avant que le jeune homme ne revienne, encore plus essoufflé qu'auparavant.

- « Monsieur Leyman… va… vous… recevoir… » lança-t-il en essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Il fut obligé de s'appuyer un instant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, et il grimaçait à chaque inspiration.

- « Ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner » murmura alors le professeur en se penchant vers lui. « Je saurais retrouver mon chemin »

Le jeune homme le gratifia d'un horrible rictus qui aurait dû être un sourire. Dumbledore lui tapota doucement l'épaule et entreprit de rejoindre le bureau du Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Il n'eut aucune peine à trouver son bureau. Sur la porte, en lettres dorées et scintillantes, était inscrit _Janus Leyman_. Le professeur Dumbledore frappa trois coups brefs et attendit.

- « Entrez ! » entendit-il depuis l'intérieur.

Ignorant le ton désagréable sur lequel celui qui allait être con interlocuteur venait de s'adresser à lui, Albus actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Le visage déjà tendu de Leyman se crispa d'avantage en l'apercevant.

- « Professeur Dumbledore ! » lança-t-il tout de même en se levant et en lui tendant la main « Quel plaisir de vous voir »

- « Epargnez nous donc ces civilités que vous ne pensez pas, cela nous fera gagner du temps Janus » répondit Albus avec un grand sourire tout en répondant à sa poignée de main.

Leyman parut fortement décontenancé mais se reprit vite.

- « Très bien, allons droit au but si vous y tenez ! » annonça le directeur du département de justice en se rasseyant.

- « Parfait » souffla Dumbledore « Je suis venu vous voir pour une raison toute particulière. J'ai besoin d'un droit de visite à Azkaban »

- « Ecoutez, il existe des services qui s'occupent tout particulièrement de cela, je vous demanderais de vous adresser à l'un d'entre eux. »

- « C'est-à-dire Janus, que j'en ai un besoin urgent et immédiat, car il s'agira ensuite pour vous de me fournir une autorisation de sortie de cet homme d'Azkaban »

Albus vit alors son interlocuteur s'étrangler et le regarder avec stupeur

- « Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Dites moi que vous plaisantez ! » lança-t-il

- « Je ne me permettrais pas de plaisanter sur un sujet si sérieux » répondit Albus avec calme et pondération.

- « Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez pas ! Faire sortir quelqu'un d'Azkaban ! C'est impensable ! »

- « Je ne vous demande pas une libération définitive ! J'ai juste besoin d'un des prisonniers pour une affaire importante à Poudlard, il retournera en cellule ensuite, bien évidemment »

- « Vous me parlez de cela comme si vous pensiez que c'était réalisable ! »

- « Mais c'est tout à fait réalisable Janus, il me faut juste votre autorisation »

- « Jamais je n'autoriserais cela ! » s'écria Leyman

- « Vous ne m'avez même pas demander de quel prisonnier il s'agissait… »

- « Peu importe ! Cette prison est la mieux gardée au monde, je ne laisserais personne en sortir ! »

- « Sauf votre respect, de nombreux et dangereux mangemorts s'en sont échapper l'an dernier ! »

Janus Leyman lui lança un regard noir et continua de le fixer avec un air mauvais un long moment encore. Le professeur choisit de reprendre la parole.

- « Janus, je ne vous le demanderais pas si ce n'étais pas extrêmement important »

Le directeur du Département de Justice Magique soupira alors et d'un geste de la main l'invita à reprendre son explication.

- « Voilà, j'ai absolument besoin à Poudlard d'un descendant de Salazar Serpentard pour une affaire de la plus grande importance dont je ne peux rien vous dire »

- « Vous et vos secrets ! » grogna Leyman d'un air mauvais.

- « Je vous remercie de comprendre si facilement » lança Albus avec juste assez d'ironie dans la voix pour que son interlocuteur ne se vexe pas. « Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai mené ma petite enquête et le dernier descendant de Serpentard encore vivant et le plus direct dans la lignée se trouve en ce moment même à Azkaban, jugé pour ses crimes envers des moldus. »

- « Son nom ? » demanda Janus Leyman d'un air las.

- « Morfin Gaunt… » le renseigna Dumbledore. « J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir le rencontrer à Azkaban et le faire venir à Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais. »

- « Je suis désolé Dumbledore, mais je ne peux me résoudre à… »

- « Janus, je me permets de vous couper, mais il me faut absolument ses autorisations… » lança Albus d'une voix menaçante en insistant bien sur le mot _absolument_.

- « Ecoutez professeur, il y a des lois, et je suis là pour m'assurer qu'elle sont bien respectées ! Si cet homme est à Azkaban, c'est qu'il doit y être et en aucun cas, je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures le faire sortir. Il est dangereux pour la communauté et je ne peux prendre la responsabilité d'un tel acte. »

- « Janus… » tenta une nouvelle fois Albus

- « Non professeur, vous ne comprenez pas … »

- « Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Ecoutez moi bien, Morfin Gaunt viendra à Poudlard, que vous le vouliez ou non, mais je vous avoue que cela m'aiderait énormément si nous le faisions légalement. Mais si je continue à n'avoir que votre refus, je serais obligé de m'en passer… »

- « Vous n'oseriez pas le faire sortir sans autorisation… Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas ! » bafouilla Leyman

- « Le pensez vous vraiment, Janus ? » demanda Dumbledore en le fixant intensément

- « Vous… vous… C'est une menace ? »

- « En effet, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais beaucoup ne pas avoir à la mettre à exécution. »

Janus Leyman laissa tomber ses bras et le fixa d'un air ahuri. Les yeux ronds et l'air incrédule, il sonda le professeur du regard pour tenter de déceler s'il mentait ou non. Cet examen dura quelques secondes.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou ! » lança-t-il « Ce que vous comptez faire est dangereux ! »

- « Je le sais, mais c'est nécessaire ! Ne vous en faites pas, il sera à Poudlard et entre de bonne main. Il ne sera absent de sa cellule que quelques heures… »

- « C'est inconcevable !!! »

- « Janus… »

Leyman eut un peu de mal à déglutir et soudain Albus le vit prendre une plume et un parchemin.

- « C'est ma tête que vous voulez Dumbledore ! » souffla-t-il en signant l'autorisation de sortie « Si ça se sait, je suis un homme fini ! »

- « Soyez sans crainte, je sais être discret » lui assura Albus en rangeant soigneusement le document dans une de ses poches, en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James écarta violemment un des rideaux et inspecta minutieusement l'espace qui se trouvait entre lui et la baie vitrée avant de remettre le tissu en place, cela n'irait pas. Il se retourna précipitamment et regarda autour de lui, il fallait absolument qu'il se dépêche de trouver, sinon, tout serait perdu. D'un pas vif, il traversa le salon, en se jeta derrière le canapé. Allongé sur le carrelage, il ramena ses jambes contre lui pour être le plus discret possible, mais en relevant la tête, il constata, qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour se faire découvrir. Il se releva d'un bond en pestant silencieusement. Autour de lui, il entendait des bruissements et des chuchotements et le jeune homme se mit encore plus à stresser, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps…. A moitié paniqué, il fit un tour sur lui-même avant d'apercevoir les escaliers. Il s'en approcha sans bruit. Il les observa un long moment. Les monter ne serait vraiment pas correct… Mais il devait absolument trouver… Il en fit alors le tour, se souvenant que tout derrière, se trouvait une vieille commode derrière laquelle… Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il s'y précipita, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que la place était déjà prise.

- « On regrette de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité Cornedrue ? » demanda la voix raillarde de Sirius qui était recroquevillé parmi la poussière et les toiles d'araignée.

- « Ouais ! J'ai toujours été nul à ça de toute façon ! » souffla-t-il « Tu penses que je peux me désillusionner ? »

- « Oh ! Tu n'oserais tout de même pas _lui_ faire ça ! » s'indigna Sirius en se redressant un peu.

- « Non, bien sur que non… » soupira James avant de se retourner pour se chercher un autre endroit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière l'escalier pour s'assurer qu'il ne courait aucun risque, et une fois rassuré sur ce point, il courut en face de lui pour arriver dans le couloir. Se faisant, il passa devant la porte de la cuisine qui était grande ouverte et vit Lily debout devant la table, en train d'installer de grands morceaux de viande dans un plat.

- « Lily ! Mais planque toi bon sang ! » lui lança-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le salon

- « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire chéri ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en le fixant.

- « Mais il le faut ! Tu sais bien qu'_il _veut qu'on le fasse… » insista le jeune homme

- « Je suis très bien dans la cuisine… » répliqua Lily d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas les remarques.

James se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle était grande, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et à quoi elle s'exposait… Lui ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'affronter sa colère ou sa déception. Surtout pas aujourd'hui… Désespéré de ne pas trouver d'idée, le jeune homme se contenta de se rendre dans le couloir et de se coller le plus possible contre le mur. Il resta immobile et attendit. Cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'il était là, quand un petit bruit, il fit baisser les yeux. Syrielle se trouvait devant lui, à quatre pattes en souriant. Joyeusement, elle tendit ses deux petits bras.

- « Pa… »

Mais James, affolé, se baissa rapidement et posa sa main sur sa petite bouche.

- « Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut chérie… » souffla-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras « Il ne faut surtout pas faire de bruit, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous entende, sinon, on est fini ! »

Il ôta alors sa main de la bouche de sa fille qui le regarda fixement. James pouvait lire la plus grande incompréhension dans les yeux de sa fille qui ouvrit à nouveau la bouche

- « Pa… »

Il fut une nouvelle fois obligée de la faire taire en plaquant sa main contre sa petite bouche.

- « Syrielle, mon ange, tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? » demanda-t-il à son bébé de onze mois « Alors où tu fais silence où tu t'en vas chérie… Parce que déjà que je ne voulais pas tellement faire ça… »

Il aperçut la fillette commencer à devenir rouge et à froncer les sourcils.

- « Non, non, non, chérie s'il te plait… » supplia le jeune homme en enlevant sa main de la bouche de sa fille et en calant sa tête contre cou pour la calmer et surtout pour ne pas qu'elle signale sa présence par ses pleurs.

Le jeune homme tendit alors l'oreille tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Syrielle qui semblait enfin avoir compris l'importance de l'instant et qui s'était tue. En écoutant très attentivement, il arriva à entendre quelque chose.

- « Quarcre, cinq, vingt, onze, huit, crois, six, creize, un, neuf, douze… »

James se mit alors à sourire doucement et jeta un coup d'œil à la commode derrière laquelle Sirius avait trouvé refuge et vit que son ami avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

- « Crentre, deux, cent ! A Y EST ! Z'ARRIVE »

James se calla alors une nouvelle fois contre le mur, se surprenant même à cesser de respirer, ce qui faillit le faire pouffer. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les bruits qu'il entendait. Il y eut quelques petits pas avant d'entendre une exclamation.

- « J'a trouvé Lalyh ! » cria la voix de Harry

Cette fois James ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire de surprise et ouvrit les yeux. Lalyh se trouvant au milieu du salon à jouer sagement avec ses cubes magiques, il n'était pas étonnant que le petit garçon l'ait trouvé tout de suite. Il tourna inconsciemment sa tête vers la commode de derrière l'escalier d'où la main de Sirius s'agitait en signe de protestation.

- « J'a gagné ? » demanda alors Harry

- « Non ! » s'écria Sirius avant d'abaisser sa main « Elle est trop petite, elle ne joue pas ! Continue à chercher »

James se mit à sourire largement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

- « Toi tu joues avec Papa mon petit cœur » murmura-t-il doucement tout contre son oreille.

- « D'accord ! » lança alors Harry tandis que les petits bruits de pas se refirent entendre.

James attendit un petit moment sans bouger. Il entendait son fils chercher dans le salon, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il faisait suivant les bruits qu'il percevait. Bientôt, il aperçut la tignasse brune de son fils arriver dans le couloir. Il retint sa respiration, mais par chance, Harry lui tourna le dos. Il l'observa alors s'approcher de la commode et James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Sirius allait se faire prendre. Il observa alors la scène avec attention, guettant avec impatience le moment où Harry pousserait son cri de joie d'avoir trouvé son parrain. Mais au lieu de cela, il entendit un « pop » bien distinct et Sirius apparut sans bruit derrière Harry, il venait de transplaner. Le petit garçon regarda derrière la commode mais ne voyant rien, poussa un « oh » déçu. James lui était tout bonnement indigné ! Sirius lui avait interdit de tricher et lui le faisait sans aucun scrupule… C'était injuste… Sans compter que ce n'était pas du tout gentil pour Harry.

- « Aah ! » s'exclama Sirius « C'est moi le meilleur Harry ! Tu ne m'auras jamais ! Personne ne m'attrape jamais! »

A cet instant, un nouveau « pop » se fit entendre, et cette fois ce fut Océane qui transplana et elle lui administra une mémorable tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

- « Sirius Black ! » s'écria-t-elle, visiblement en colère « Tu n'as pas honte ! »

- « Mais quoi ?! » demanda le jeune homme en se frottant la tête.

Harry qui s'était retourné, regardait son parrain d'un air surpris et James en profita pour sortir de l'ombre.

- « Comment ça, mais quoi ?! » s'indigna Océane « Rappelle moi quel âge tu as pour faire ça ? Tricher ! Avec un petit garçon de trois ans ! Ton filleul en plus, que tu es censé aimer et protéger ! »

- « Mais Océane ! »

- « Non pas de mais ! Tu fais tes excuses à Harry et tu dis que tu as perdu ! »

- « Pour les excuses oui ! Pardon ma petite crevette, je n'aurais pas du faire ça… Mais je n'ai pas perdu ! » répondit Sirius

- « SI ! Quand on triche on est disqualifié ! » s'emporta Océane en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lily en sortant de la cuisine

- « Sirius a transplané au moment où Harry allait le trouver ! C'est de la triche ! »

- « Transplaner ce n'est pas de la triche ! » rétorqua le jeune homme

- « A cache cache si ! » s'indigna Océane « Surtout quand celui qui cherche est un petit ! »

James se mit à grimacer, le ton employé par la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon pour Sirius. Alors qu'une dispute éclatait entre les deux amoureux, le regard de James se posa sur Lalyh. La petite fille était assise sur le sol et fixait ses deux parents avec de grands yeux ronds. Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils criaient. La petite fille se mit alors à genoux et posa ses mains sur le rebord du canapé pour s'appuyer et se mettre debout. Elle continua à fixer ses parents en hochant la tête.

- « Et le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! » criait Océane

- « Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est un problème plus profond que ça ! Depuis quand transplaner c'est tricher ?! » répondait Sirius en faisant de grands gestes.

James vit alors lâcher le rebord du canapé et hésiter un moment avant de poser un pied devant l'autre. Elle tangua un peu, mais retrouva vite son équilibre et enchaîna un autre pas tout doucement. Elle fit trois pas avant que James ne réagisse.

- « Eh ! » lança-t-il sans quitter la fillette des yeux.

Mais visiblement, personne ne l'écoutait, et Lalyh continuait à avancer doucement.

- « Eh les Black ! » cria alors James nettement plus fort.

Sirius et Océane cessèrent immédiatement leurs cris et se tournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris. James désigna alors leur fille du menton et le silence le plus complet tomba dans la pièce. Sirius scrutait sa fille, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, Océane quand à elle avaient les yeux brillants et une de ses mains plaquée sur sa bouche. Tout le monde semblait figé sauf Lalyh qui continua son avancée jusqu'à venir s'accrocher à la jambe de sa maman qu'elle fixa avec surprise. Le silence fut alors rompu par le cri de joie de Sirius, tandis qu'Océane prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

- « Tu marches chérie… » murmura-t-elle doucement, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue

-« Ma petite princesse marche ! » continua à hurler Sirius avant de prendre sa fiancée et sa fille dans ses bras pour les embrasser à tour de rôle.

James déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Syrielle et se rapprocha de Lily qui était aussi très émue. Ils regardèrent un moment la famille Black savourer ce grand moment et bonheur. Harry s'approcha alors doucement et fixa Lalyh en souriant.

- « Elle grande maintenant, hein ? » lança-t-il

Sirius se mit à rire doucement, se détacha des deux femmes de sa vie et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Oui, c'est une grande fille… Pardonne moi d'avoir tricher crevette ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui compterais et toi qui te cacheras »

Harry lui fit alors un très grand sourire et glissa ses mains autour de son cou pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- « Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle marche… » souffla Lily « Elle a grandit trop vite… »

- « Oui » répondit Océane, le regard voilé de larmes de joie « J'ai du mal à y croire »

Lily s'approcha d'elle et prit sa filleule dans ses bras.

- « Je suis très fière de toi ma chérie, tu sais marcher maintenant… Dès que possible, j'irai t'acheter un cadeau. »

- « Tu n'es pas obligée Lily » lança Sirius qui continuait à garder Harry contre lui

- « Je suis sa marraine ! Je lui offre des cadeaux quand j'en ai envie Sirius ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant

Le jeune homme lui adressa un beau sourire avant de se retourner vers Harry qui avait posé sa main sur sa joue.

- « On continue à zouer ? » demanda-t-il en hochant la tête.

Sirius lança un regard interrogatif à James qui hocha les épaules, puis à Lily qui, elle fit non de la tête.

- « On ne va tarder à manger, et il faut que vous vous occupiez de la viande les garçons ! » déclara-t-elle.

- « Désolé Harry ! » répondit Sirius « Tout à l'heure d'accord ? »

- « D'accord »

En souriant, James déposa alors Syrielle sur le tapis et alla récupérer le plat de viande dans la cuisine. Puis, accompagné de Sirius et Harry il se rendit dans le jardin pour y allumer un feu. La chaleur de cette fin de mois de juillet était insupportable, à plus forte raison à proximité d'un brasier. James enleva bientôt imité par Sirius et Harry qui se perdit dans sa manche et nécessita l'aide de son parrain pour se sortir de là. Il voulait « faire comme Papa » ce qui amusa beaucoup James. Alors qu'il s'occupait de faire cuire leur déjeuner en faisant bien attention qu'Harry ne s'approche pas, le jeune homme ne cessait de fixer son meilleur ami qui regardait Océane et Lalyh en souriant doucement.

- « Elle marche… » murmura-t-il simplement

- « Et oui… » lança James en s'épongeant le front.

- « Je suis fier »

- « Tu peux l'être » assura James en tapotant de sa main l'épaule de son amie « Et Océane aussi à l'air fière et radieuse, mais cela ne viendrait-il pas aussi du fait que tu te soit finalement décidé à lui faire un autre enfant »

Sirius pouffa sans cesser de fixer ses deux femmes des yeux.

- « Oui on essaye… » souffla-t-il « On essaye beaucoup même ! Je crois que je suis en train de goûter au bonheur…»

Ce fut au tour de James de pouffer doucement.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance très joyeuse et très agréable. Tout le monde riait beaucoup et James se disait que c'était vraiment une très belle journée. Lily arriva bientôt avec un grand gâteau au chocolat surmonter de trois belles bougies qu'elle posa devant Harry qui bomba fièrement le torse.

- « Bon anniversaire mon ange » murmura Lily en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- « Souffle les bougies Harry ! » lança Sirius alors que Harry se concentrait.

Il souffla presque sans difficulté ses trois bougies sous les bravos et les « joyeux anniversaire » de tout le monde.

- « Ca te fait quel âge crevette ? » demanda Sirius pendant que Lily coupait à chacun une belle part de gâteau.

- « Crois zan ! » répondit fièrement Harry en lui montrant deux doigts.

- « Je vois ça ! » répondit Sirius en lui faisant relever un doigt supplémentaire « Tu es un homme mainte… »

Mais le jeune homme fut coupé par un bruit assourdissant qui les fit tous sursauter, un bruit semblable à une très violente explosion qui raisonna longtemps. Les vitres de la baie vitrée se mirent à trembler dans un bourdonnement sourd. James fixa tour à tour chacun de ses mais personne ne semblait comprendre. Harry avait agrippé le bras de Lily et la regardait avec inquiétude. Lalyh qui était sur les genoux d'Océane se redressa pour cacher sa tête contre le cou de sa maman tandis que assise sur sa chaise haute, Syrielle commençait à pleurer.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda enfin Océane, formulant tout haut ce que tout le monde se demandait tout bas.

La belle et joyeuse atmosphère avait fait place à un climat d'incertitude et de crainte. James se leva alors, imité par Sirius et tous les deux se rendirent en courant vers le fond du jardin. Ils grimpèrent sur le mur qui encerclait la maison. Ils scrutèrent l'horizon et ce qu'ils virent leur souleva le cœur. Une immense fumée noire s'élevait de la ville moldue la plus proche. Une immense épaisse colonne de fumée noire qui s'élevait bien haut dans le ciel et au dessus de laquelle, la marque des Ténèbres flottait macabrement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria James alors que devant leurs yeux la Marque verdâtre flottait sinistrement.

Sirius sentit ses entrailles se serrer, il se tourna vers son ami et croisa son regard. En un instant, il comprit qu'ils venaient de prendre la même décision. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là sans réagir, sans rien faire. C'était une ville moldue qui venait d'être attaquée… D'un bond ils descendirent du mur et se précipitèrent vers la terrasse où Océane, Lily et les enfants les regardaient d'un air tendu.

- « A l'intérieur ! » cria James à Lily qui prenait déjà Harry dans ses bras.

Il se précipita et prit brusquement Syrielle dans ses bras tandis qu'Océane se levait en serrant bien fort Lalyh contre elle. Sirius s'approcha d'elles et posant sa main sur le dos d'Océane l' incita à entrer plus vite à l'intérieur en la poussant légèrement. Il ne voulait pas les savoir dehors.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

- « La ville a été attaquée » expliqua Sirius.

James qui venait de déposer Syrielle sur le canapé passa devant lui pour refermer la baie vitrée et lui jeter un sort de verrouillage. Puis il se retourna et le fixa un instant.

- « On va y aller » continua Sirius en reportant son regard sur Océane qui frissonna violemment.

La peur et la crainte se lisaient dans ses jolis yeux bleus.

- « Mais c'est le travail des Auror » lança-t-elle en le fixant intensément « Ce n'est pas à vous d'aller là bas ! »

- « On fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! C'est notre devoir de protéger tout ceux qu'on peut des mangemorts ! En plus on est éloigné de Londres, qui sait combien de temps les Aurors vont mettre pour débarquer ! »

- « Ne quittez pas l'intérieur de la maison ! » lança alors James qui s'était approché de Lily

- « Mais toute la propriété est soumis au Fidelitas … » murmura la jeune femme en s'accrochant à son mari comme pour le retenir.

James posa sa main sur la tête de son fils qui était agrippé au cou de sa maman et repris d'un air grave.

- « La Marque des Ténèbres flotte au dessus de la ville, il y a sûrement des mangemort qui traînent dans le coin. Ne sortez surtout pas ! Sous aucun prétexte ! Aucun ! » lança-t-il d'un air grave.

Lily hocha simplement la tête en clignant des yeux. James déposa alors un baiser sur son front. Sirius se tourna vers Océane qui le fixait, visiblement angoissée.

- « James a raison, ne sortez pas de là non plus toutes les deux… »

- « Sirius… »

- « Océane, je ne peux pas rester ici pendant que des moldus se font attaquer là-bas » lança-t-il à la jeune femme

- « Sois prudent »

Sirius hocha la tête, et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher d'elle.

- « James ! »

- « Oui » répondit son ami en se détachant de sa femme.

Tous les deux hommes prirent rapidement le chemin de la sortie, et en passant James caressa furtivement la tête de sa fille.

Une fois dehors, ils sortirent leur baguette et sans plus attendre transplanèrent.

La première chose que Sirius réalisa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent fut l'odeur. Une odeur désagréable de fumée et choses brûlées, mêlée à une senteur âcre qui prenait à la gorge, l'odeur de la mort. Il regarda atour de lui dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui avait été attaqué quand une femme arriva vers eux. Elle avait le visage en sang et titubait. Sa jupe était brûlée par endroit et elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Elle pleurait et hurlait. Le jeune homme sentit alors auprès de lui son meilleur ami partir dans la direction d'où venait la femme, sans réfléchir d'avantage, il le suivit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils couraient, ils apercevaient de plus en en plus de personnes venant vers eux. Tous semblaient hagards, perdus, paniqués et étaient tous plus ou moins blessé.

« Les lâches ! » grogna James en courant de plus belle, la baguette brandie.

Sirius partageait tout à fait son opinion. Attaquer des moldus était un acte méprisable. Au détour d'une rue, une chaleur intense se fit sentir, l'odeur était de plus en plus forte. Sirius releva alors la tête et devant lui apparut un spectacle d'épouvante.

Ce qui était auparavant le plus grand centre commercial de la région se faisait ravager par de gigantesques flammes, dégageant l'épaisse fumée noire qui enveloppait tout autour d'elle. Dans la rue, plusieurs voitures étaient en feu, certaines reversées sur le toit. Les flammes léchaient consciencieusement tout ce qui se trouvaient sur leurs passages, se propageant d'immeuble en immeuble. Les yeux du jeune homme commençaient à piquer et sa gorge s'était immédiatement asséchée. Il entendit alors les cris et les hurlements. Ils étaient tellement forts, que le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas les avoir entendu auparavant. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants couraient partout, dans tous les sens. C'était la panique, le chaos, le désordre.

- « Tu crois qu'il en reste à l'intérieur ? » demanda James d'une voix blanche en fixant le centre commercial

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua Sirius

Mais l'idée qu'il puisse rester des personnes prisonnières des flammes le fit frissonner. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas sérieusement penser à pénétrer à l'intérieur. L'incendie était bien trop grand et même munit de leur baguette, c'était un trop grand risque. De plus, des sirènes retentirent bientôt et trois camions rouges surgirent du coin de la rue avant de s'arrêter devant le bâtiment en flamme.

- « Des pompiers » souffla simplement James.

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête, la fonction de ses hommes en uniforme lui parut bientôt évidente lorsqu'il les vit sortirent de longs et larges tuyaux d'où jaillit de l'eau à forte pression.

- « Allons les aider ! » déclara le jeune homme en faisant un pas.

- « Sirius ! » l'appela James « Nous sommes chez les moldus, il vaut mieux cacher nos baguettes »

Le jeune homme réalisa qu'en effet qu'il tenait toujours fermement sa baguette à la main. Par chance dans la panique générale, aucun moldu n'y avait fait attention. Il imita son ami et la plaça dans la poche arrière de son jean, replaçant bien son T-shirt dessus. Les deux amis se mirent se rapprochèrent ensuite des flammes pour aider les personnes qui s'y trouvaient à s'en éloigner. Sirius se baissait pour relever un vieil homme dont une des jambes saignait abondamment quand une vois l'interpella.

- « Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » aboya un des hommes en uniforme.

- « Je vous aide ! Je les éloigne ! » s'écria Sirius « Occupez vous donc de savoir s'il y en a à l'intérieur ! »

Le pompier le fixa un moment, mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia pas. Il chargea le vieillard à moitié sur son dos pour le traîner de l'autre côté de la rue, où il serait plus à l'abri. Lorsqu'il le retourna, le pompier était reparti aider ses collègues. Il se rapprocha alors du brasier. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y en avait partout. Des personnes allongées sur le sol en hurlant, d'autre gémissant. Il y avait du sang, tellement de sang et des cris et des pleurs. C'était une vision d'horreur.

- « Mamaaaaan, Mamaaaan… » non loin, un petit garçon pleurait.

Sirius alla à se rencontre et eut un haut le cœur en voyant que l'enfant était largement brûlé. Une grande partie de son visage était recouvert de cloque et de rougeurs.

- « Mamaaaan » continua-t-il

- « Eh ! » lança Sirius en s'accroupissant près de lui « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

- « Bryan »

- « Alors Bryan, on va la retrouver ta maman, mais avant tout il faut partir d'ici » déclara-t-il en le prenant au cou

- « Mais elle était dedans… » sanglota le petit garçon en s'accrochant à lui.

Sirius ferma un moment les yeux et se mit à courir, courir vite pour l'éloigner du brasier. Il le déposa très du vieillard qui était assis, le dos appuyé contre un mur.

- « Je vous le confie ! » lança Sirius en déposant l'enfant « Ne t'en fait pas Bryan, ça va aller ! »

Il se dépêcha de courir à la recherche d'autre blessé. Il croisa James, le visage constellé de gouttelettes de sueur et la chemise blanche maculée d'un sang noirâtre.

- « C'est l'enfer ici ! » cria-t-il en poursuivant sa route.

Sirius soupira et continua également son chemin. Alors qu'il soulevait dans ses bras une femme dont les deux jambes avaient été brisées et formaient un angle inquiétant, il recroisa le pompier qui l'avait interpellé peu de temps auparavant.

- « Merci de votre aide ! » lança-t-il d'un air essoufflé

Sirius n'eut rien le temps de répondre qu'un éclair vert frappa l'homme qui tomba raide mort sur le sol. D'un bond, le jeune se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un mangemort. Malgré la cagoule qui lui cachait le visage, il devina son sourire machiavélique. D'un geste vif, il lâcha d'un bras la jeune femme qui hurlait de terreur et se saisit de sa baguette.

- « Petrificus totalus ! » hurla-t-il

Mais le mangemort l'esquiva et partit en courant.

- « Et merde ! » hurla Sirius et reprenant sa course.

Il laissa la jeune femme à l'abri et regarda tout autour de lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne James. Il ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir, dégageant un morceau de tôle brûlante qui s'était écrasé sur un homme de leur age.

- « James ! James ! » hurla-t-il

Il se précipita vers lui, et l'aida à soulever le morceau de métal.

- « Les mangemorts sont toujours là ! » lui lança-t-il alors

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Je viens d'en voir un, reste bien sur tes gardes ! » continua Sirius en le laissant seul une nouvelle fois.

Mais à peine venait-il de se retourner que le camion de pompier le plus proche explosa dans un fracas assourdissant. Trois corps volèrent dans les airs et allèrent se fracasser sur le sol non loin. Horrifié, Sirius regarda se spectacle en sentant ses entrailles de nouer. Ces hommes ne faisaient que tenter de sauver les autres, alors pourquoi eux ?

Une fois le nuage provoqué par l'explosion se dégagea qu'il les vit. Une dizaine de mangemorts encagoulés se trouvait devant eux, la baguette en main. Refoulant la nausée qu'il l'avait gagné, Sirius les menaça de sa baguette, il sentit que James l'imitait à ses côtés.

- « Il faut les virer, ils vont en tuer d'autre ! » hurla son ami d'une voix blanche tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

- « Expelliarmus ! » hurla Sirius en direction d'un des mangemorts qui le dévia d'un sort de bouclier.

Les deux garçons eurent juste le temps de se jeter derrière la carcasse encore fumante du camion de pompier afin de ne pas être touché par les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts.

- « A deux contre dix on a aucune chance ! » s'écria Sirius en se redressant.

James le fixa d'un air grave. Il le savait tout aussi bien que lui, mais tout comme lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser là tout ces pauvres gens subirent la folie meurtrière des mangemorts.

- « On a plus qu'à invoquer Merlin que la Brigade des Aurors ne tarde pas » lança simplement James en se relevant pour jeter un sort.

Imitant son ami, Sirius se pencha à son tour, malheureusement le mangemort en face de lui fut plus rapide et il se prit son sort de brûlure en plein dans la tempe. Le jeune homme se jeta en arrière les mains crispées sur sa tête en hurlant de douleur.

- « Sirius ! Bon sang Sirius ! » hurla James en se précipitant vers lui.

Les larmes de douleur aux yeux, le jeune homme se releva et ôta ses mains. Il avait mal, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher un morceau de crâne. Il vit alors son ami, fou de rage, jeter un sort à leur ennemi qui se souleva dans les airs, et il le laissa violemment retomber sur le sol. Un bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre et Sirius fixa James, qui debout regardait le mangemort avec haine, essoufflé et la baguette brandie.

- « Bien joué… » grimaça-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Il vit alors son ami se tourner vers lui.

- « Ca va ? » s'inquiéta James

- « Je survivrais ! » répondit-il en se redressant. « Allez, on en a d'autre à avoir ! »

Les deux garçons se ruèrent alors hors de leur cachette. La rue était entièrement dévastée, le bitume était crevassé sous la violence des impacts des sorts. Et toujours ces cris, ces pleurs, ce sang et la mort toujours présente tout autour d'eux. Non loin, Sirius aperçut un mangemort s'apprêter à attaquer James de dos. Instinctivement, il jeta un sort de désarmement qui propulsa l'agresseur à quelques mètres. Il se précipita vers lui pour lui jeter un sort de ligotage et ne résista pas au plaisir de lui asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre. La violence ambiante engendrait la violence, et il ne savait plus bien ce qu'il faisait.

- « Merci mon vieux ! » lança James

- « De rien ! » répondit Sirius en poussant un peu plus long le corps du mangemort qui gémissait sous la douleur.

A cet instant, il eut un bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre et une vingtaine d'auror, tous portant l'uniforme du Ministère apparurent.

- « Voilà les renforts ! » souffla simplement James.

Les deux jeunes hommes virent alors Kingsley arriver vers eux en courant.

- « Combien il y en a ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment

- « Une grosse dizaine je dirais ! » répondit Sirius

- « Ils s'en prennent particulièrement aux moldus et surtout aux pompiers ! » continua James

- « Ok ! Vous devriez allez vous mettre à l'abri, on va pouvoir gérer tout ça maintenant ! » lança Kingsley en les fixant d'un air grave.

Sirius se tourna alors vers James et remarqua alors que son ami portait au bras une énorme plaie béante qui dévoilait une vilaine fracture. Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il était blessé.

- « Mais il y a encore des gens à secourir ! » rétorqua James

- « C'est vous qu'on va devoir secourir si vous rester là ! » rétorqua Kingsley d'un air grave « Allez plutôt mettre ceux que vous le pouvez à l'abri hors des combats. Assurez vous qu'ils ne s'en aillent pas, une équipe de Ste Mangouste et la Brigade de Oubliators ne devraient pas tarder »

Sirius et James acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, et couvert par Kingsley ils traversèrent la rue en courant. Il rejoignirent un peu à l'écart un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes toutes affolées et paniquées. Ils les emmenèrent un peu plus à l'écart tentant de répondre le plus possible à leur question, mais que leur dire quand il voulait savoir comment allait leur proche, combien il y avait de mort, qui étaient ces hommes cagoulés et pourquoi flottait au dessus de leur tête un serpent sortant d'un crâne vert.

Sirius espérait vivement que la brigade des Oubliators arriverait vite. L'équipe de Ste Mangouste aussi, car la vue de ces corps blessés, brûlés ou mutilés lui soulevait le cœur. Lorsqu'ils furent tous bien excentré des combats, il entraîna James un peu à l'écart.

- « Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant son bras qui saignait plus que jamais

- « Ca ira en comparaison à ce que je viens de voir ! Une fillette, elle a l'âge d'Harry, elle est entièrement brûlée ! » souffla le jeune homme d'une voix douloureuse

- « Je sais, je sais… »

- « Et toi ? » demanda son ami en fixant sa tempe

- « J'ai la tête dure »

Les deux amis échangèrent alors un pâle sourire. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Non loin d'eux, un mangemort s'enfuyait en courant, sans doute un auror à ses trousses. Il se retournait régulièrement pour voir s'il n'était pas suivit.

- « Il s'enfuit ! » hurla Sirius en se précipitant derrière lui.

Bientôt James le rejoignit et tous deux coururent aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour tenter d'arrêter cet homme qui fuyait. Sirius courait le plus vite possible à tel point que sa respiration devenait douloureuse, pourtant il n'était plus très loin de lui, et il sentait qu'il pouvait l'avoir. Il tendit la main et le bout de ses doigts frôla le bout de sa cagoule de mangemort. Il prit alors encore plus de vitesse et bientôt sa main se referma sur la cagoule qu'il serra avec force. Il l'arracha d'un coup sec avant de s'arrêter. Le mangemort cessa sa course et Sirius sentit James s'arrêter près de lui. Tous étaient essoufflés et Sirius savait que si le mangemort reprenait sa course, il n'aurait pas la force de le suivre.

- « Espèce de lâche ! » hurla-t-il de toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis.

Il y eut un moment de silence et finalement, il vit le mangemort commencer à se retourner, très lentement. Infiniment lentement comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leur fit face que Sirius réalisa qui il était. Il souriait d'un air narquois qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Peter se tenait devant eux et les fixait avec une sorte d'amusement dans le regard. Il fixa d'abord James qui se crispa puis plongea dans le regard de Sirius et le jeune homme pu voir son regard moqueur. Le temps que les garçons se reprennent, Peter leur avait adressé un petit signe de la main et un grand sourire et avait transplané.

Sirius scruta sans y croire l'endroit où il venait de disparaître avant de poser ses yeux sur la cagoule qu'il tenait entre les mains et de pousser un hurlement de rage.


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt trois : La déprime **

_  
« Ce soir il pleut dans ma ville, la situation s'envenime  
J'ai l'impression que la déprime s'est invitée sans me le dire »  
Sinik ( 100 mesures de haine)_

Assise devant un grand bol de thé fumant, Lily regardait le journal avec horreur. Vingt deux morts, l'attentat avait fait vingt deux morts. Elle frissonna et n'osa pas lire le nombre de blessés, et tourna la page. Le Ministre avait donné une interview dans laquelle il expliquait qu'en accord avec le Premier Ministre moldu, un mensonge crédible avait été mis en place. La mémoire de toutes les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques qui étaient présentes avaient été soigneusement effacée et les autorités avaient convenu de donner pour version officielle que le centre commercial avait été la cible d'un attentat terroriste particulièrement violent… Lily ne préféra pas lire la suite. Quelle horreur ! La jeune femme ne cessait de se demander pourquoi une telle haine et une telle violence. Qu'avait donc fait ces moldus pour être la cible ce qui passait pour être l'attentat le mangemort le plus meurtrier de ces dernières années. Elle soupira et frissonna bien malgré elle. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, elle était seule dans la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, mais elle n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir. James avait besoin de repos pour se remettre de sa blessure, elle avait préféré le laisser dormir en paix. Mais maintenant, dans cette pièce déserte, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et sentit une angoisse naître sournoisement en elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose sinon, elle sentait qu'elle aurait été capable de se mettre à pleurer. Doucement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le poste de radio magique pour capter les émissions matinales sur la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique. Bientôt une musique assez rythmée s'éleva dans la pièce, le son n'était pas fort, mais cela était suffisant pour lui ôter cette impression qu'elle était seule.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et fixa son bol de thé sans y toucher. Elle se remémorait la journée de la veille… Elle avait eu tellement peur. Dès que James et Sirius avaient franchi la porte, les trois enfants s'étaient mis à pleurer très fort et il leur avait fallut beaucoup de temps à Océane et elle pour calmer tout ce petit monde. Harry en particulier qui avait le mieux comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passée et que son père s'y était précipité. Une fois le calme plus ou moins revenu, Lily s'était dépêchée d'envoyer un hibou au Ministère, division des Aurors, puis au professeur Dumbledore. Puis elle avait attendu. Océane et elle n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé durant tout ce temps, elles étaient trop inquiètes pour cela et pensaient surtout à leurs hommes, en espérant qu'ils ne prendraient pas trop de risques… Mais elles les connaissaient bien et cela n'étaient pas pour les rassurer.

Lily avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand un hibou de Ste Mangouste était finalement arrivé en début de soirée. Tellement sur les nerfs, elle avait été incapable de l'ouvrir et c'était Océane qui s'en était chargée. Elle avait lu à voix haute la lettre qui leur annonçait que James et Sirius étaient là bas pour soigner des blessures sans gravité et qu'ils seraient rapidement de retour. Mais Lily n'avait été rassurée que quand elle l'avait vu franchir le seuil de la porte. Il avait le bras en bandouillère et paraissait pâle et fatigué, mais il était vivant. Elle s'était jetée à son cou et l'avait serrée fort contre lui. Il lui avait soufflé doucement à l'oreille que tout allait bien, qu'il était là maintenant et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'en faire avant de l'embrasser.

Il était ensuite monter dans la chambre de Harry. Le petit garçon était partit se coucher quelques heures auparavant, mais il ne dormait toujours pas. Appuyée contre la porte de la chambre de leur fils, elle l'avait regardée le consoler et le rassurer avant de le recoucher. Il s'était ensuite contenté d'embrasser Syrielle qui dormait déjà avant de se reposer un peu. Il lui avait un peu raconté ce qui s'était passé, mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'il avait passé sous silence les détails les plus horribles. Il ne lui avait pas décrit toutes les horreurs de la scène, mais elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Il avait été choqué et ces images l'avaient sans doute marquées pour très longtemps. Elle l'avait alors serré contre lui très fort, elle avait laissé courir une de ses mains sur son dos tandis que l'autre s'était perdue dans ses épis rebelles. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble… Puis après un long moment de silence, il lui avait parlé de Peter.

Cela avait choqué la jeune femme. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé… Mais Peter était un mangemort. Il les avait trahi, elle en était consciente, mais elle s'était rendue compte à ce moment là qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginée Peter, une cagoule sur la tête faisant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle s'était alors mise à trembler en pensant que ce traître n'avait été qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur maison, à quelques kilomètres de Harry…

D'ailleurs, à cette pensée, elle se remit à trembler. Cette fois, même la musique enjoué des Witche's Muses que diffusait la radio ne put la calmer. Elle sentit des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle pleura doucement jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, lui faisant relever la tête.

- « Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… » souffla la voix de James tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui

Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais ce fut une tentative vaine, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. James s'accroupit alors un peu et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- « C'est monstrueux… » sanglota-t-elle contre son épaule

- « Je sais » murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son dos

- « Et Peter… »

- « Chuut… »

La jeune femme se serra d'avantage contre lui et elle l'entendit gémir. Réalisant alors qu'elle appuyait sur son bras blessé, Lily se dégagea rapidement son étreinte et le regarda d'un air désolé.

- « Je t'ai fait mal ! »

- « C'est pas grave… » grimaça-t-il

- « Bien sur que si ! Oh James, je suis désolée… Excuse moi… »

- « C'est rien je te dis »

- « Fais moi voir ça »

Bien vite la jeune femme sécha ses larmes et pris avec une infinie délicatesse le bras de son mari qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Précautionneusement, elle enleva les bandages et bientôt la blessure fut exposée. Une grande cicatrice barrait son avant bras sur une bonne partie de la longueur. La blessure avait été soignée par procédé magique, mais elle allait encore mettre quelques jours à cicatriser et demandait donc un peu d'attention. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur le haut de la marque rougie et tout doucement la caressa en l'effleurant à peine. Elle vit un frisson parcourir le bras de son mari qui ferma les yeux en grognant doucement. Elle se mit à sourire et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui rendre son bras et de se lever pour aller chercher un bol pour lui. James en profita pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle occupait avant qu'il n'arrive et ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal.

- « Tu ne devrais pas lire ça… » déclara-t-il en refermant le journal « Je t'ai tout raconté, ça ne sert à rien que tu lises ces horreurs »

- « Je voulais savoir ce que le Ministre avait prévu d'inventer pour expliquer cela »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit le bol qu'elle lui tendait avant de se servir du thé. Lily en profita pour examiner une nouvelle fois sa plaie. Puis elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et jeta le sort de désinfection adéquat avant de faire apparaître de nouveaux bandages pour lui refaire son pansement.

- « Je fais finir par me lasser de te soigner tout le temps ! » souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle se sentait de nouveau d'humeur à plaisanter. Quand il était près d'elle, elle se sentait tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

- « Pas moi… » répondit-il d'un air malicieux

- « Ne me dis pas que tu le fais exprès ?! »

- « Possible… »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire doucement. La jeune femme l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il l'invita à s'installer sur ses genoux et elle accepta avec plaisir. Il glissa sa main valide sur son ventre de plus en plus rebondi et ce mit à sourire.

- « Comment va-t-on ce matin ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Nous allons très bien ton fils et moi » répondit-elle en posant le bout de son nez sur le sien

- « Tu es sure que tu ne t'es pas beaucoup inquiétée hier et que ça aurait pu vous fatiguer… » demande-t-il d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux « Et tu es sure que je ne t'ai pas encore ce matin même retrouvée en pleurs dans la cuisine ? »

- « Tu ne m'empêchera jamais d'avoir peur pour toi » répondit la jeune femme en décollant son visage du sien « Mais sinon je vais bien »

Il esquissa un sourire, signe qu'il la croyait et c'est à cet instant qu'un petit bruit sur le carreau attira leur attention. Un hibou se tenait sur le rebord de leur fenêtre, une lettre attachée à la patte. Lily se leva pour aller la récupérer. Au passage elle coupa la radio qui débitait l'horoscope du jour. Après avoir donner une caresse au volatile qui s'envola sans plus attendre, elle retourna l'enveloppe et y découvrit le sceau personnel du professeur Dumbledore. C'était à prévoir, après une telle attaque de mangemort, le professeur voulait sans doute réunir les membres de l'Ordre.

Lily ne s'était pas trompée. James et elle étaient tous les deux attendu une heure plus tard au Quartier Général pour une réunion extraordinaire. Elle en informa James qui se leva aussitôt.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des petits ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête.

- « Oh non James Potter ! » lança-t-il « Tu ne me feras pas rester ici pour les surveiller sous prétexte que je suis enceinte et que j'ai besoin de repos… C'est clair ?! »

James soupira et haussa les épaules.

- « Je vais aller les déposer chez Molly alors… » murmura-t-il en quittant la cuisine pour se rendre à l'étage réveillé leurs deux amours.

Elle se monta à sa suite et se dépêcha de préparer tout le monde. Les visages des enfants étaient encore gonflés de sommeil quand elle les embrassa avant que James ne transplane avec eux jusqu'au Terrier et cela la fit sourire avec tendresse. Elle attendit qu'il revienne alors la chercher pour se rendre ensemble, en transplanage d'escorte jusqu'au Quartier Général. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes arrivées. Sirius et Océane arrivèrent juste après eux.

- « Molly a bien rit en me voyant arriver avec Lalyh » lança Sirius en s'approchant deux « Elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à parier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le fait que je viendrais déposer la petite aussi »

James et Lily lui sourirent.

- « Ca va mieux ta tête ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui et en relevant une ou deux mèches pour constater d'elle-même.

- « Oh oui, il va bien ! La seule chose qui l'inquiète c'est qu'une de ses mèches à l'air plus courte que les autres désormais ! » grogna un peu Océane en jetant un regard faussement sévère à son fiancé.

- « Je te jure que ça saute aux yeux ! » lui assura le jeune homme d'un air grave.

Lily se mit à sourire. Si James et Sirius recommençaient à dire des bêtises, c'est qu'effectivement ils allaient bien. Tous les quatre entrèrent dans le Quartier Général où la réunion commença rapidement. Dumbledore leur parla de l'attaque, salua la rapidité d'action et le courage de James et Sirius. Il lui expliqua aussi les mesures que le Ministère avait mises en place pour camoufler cet attentat mangemort aux moldus, et surtout ce qu'il prévoyait pour retrouver les mangemorts. Mais il doutait fortement de l'efficacité de ses méthodes. Kingsley également et étant auror, ses doutes signifiaient vraiment quelque chose. Il leur rappela enfin l'importance de la lutte, et la réunion prit fin.

Lily savait que James voudrait sûrement rester pour parler au professeur. Sirius non plus ne semblait pas presser de partir. Ils restèrent donc tous les quatre et lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux, le professeur vint s'asseoir non loin.

- « Nous avons vu Peter » lança Sirius de but en blanc

Lily sentit que James prenait sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Elle la serra un peu en signe de soutien et de réconfort.

- « C'était à prévoir… » murmura le vieux sorcier d'un air grave

- « J'étais loin de l'imaginer faisant de telles horreurs ! » souffla James

- « Ca me rend dingue ! Comment on a pu tellement se tromper sur lui ! » s'emporta Sirius en frappant du poing sur la table.

- « Doucement chéri… » tenta de le calmer Océane en posant sa main sur son bras.

- « Elle a raison, s'énerver ne sert à rien, et ne fais que nous embrouiller d'avantage l'esprit. Peter finira par être capturé et sera jugé pour ses actes, ce n'est qu'une question de temps »

Sirius grogna un peu mais ne répondit pas. Lily le regardait avec tristesse. Elle savait que dans ces moments là, son ami pensait à l'échange qu'ils avaient fait lors de leur premier Fidelitas. Elle savait également que malgré le fait qu'ils lui aient assuré, James et elle, qu'ils ne lui en voulaient absolument pas de les avoir inciter à cet échange, Sirius ne se le pardonnait pas.

- « Professeur, vous pensez que Peter a pu… deviner que nous n'habitions pas loin du lieu de l'attaque ? » demanda soudain Lily d'une voix blanche

Dumbledore la fixa d'un air grave. James, Sirius et Océane étaient pendus à ses lèvres, tous attendaient la réponse à cette question, ô combien angoissante… Visiblement, à part Lily, personne n'y avait pensé…

- « Je ne crois pas » murmura enfin le professeur « Peter sait que vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce que vous soyez parti là bas en renfort… »

- « Mais nous somme arrivés si vite après l'attaque… » souffla James

- « Je ne pense honnêtement pas que Peter l'aura remarqué. Ni lui, ni aucun des autres mangemorts. Ils étaient occupés à semer la terreur et la violence… »

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration…

- « Nous entrons dans une période sombre. Voldemort est maintenant fort de son succès, il y a fort à parier qu'il n'en reste pas là… » murmura avec gravité le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily se mit alors à frémir et sentit que James lâchait sa main pour encercler ses épaules de son bras. Elle se laissa aller à cette rassurante étreinte, elle en avait vraiment besoin.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« Par Merlin, quel chantier ! » pensa Sirius en se postant devant ce qui avait été le centre commercial, avant l'attaque des mangemorts. Des barrières de sécurité avaient été placées de manière à délimiter un large périmètre de sécurité autour du bâtiment. Des centaines d'hommes et des femmes portant des blouses blanches et maniant de drôles d'instruments que Sirius ne connaissait pas, s'affairaient autour de la carcasse encore fumante du centre commercial. D'après les bribes de conversations qu'il avait réussit à entendre en se promenant parmi la foule des curieux qui se massait près des barrières, ces personnes étaient l'équivalent de leurs aurors et étaient chargé de trouver des indices permettant de retrouver les terroristes qui avait commis cet acte monstrueux. Sirius avait eu un sourire désabusé en pensant que ces moldus, aussi brillants soient-ils, auraient bien du mal à retrouver des mangemorts.

Il était venu ici directement après la réunion, laissant à Océane le soin d'aller chercher leur fille chez les Weasley. Il était venu seul, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de revenir ici. Il avait la rage. Il ne comprenait pas comment des personnes adultes et dotées d'un semblant de raison pouvait se livrer à ce genre d'acte inutile et injuste. Qu'est-ce que ces moldus avaient à voir dans cette guerre ? Qu'avaient-ils fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres à part le fait d'être moldu ? Le jeune homme serra un peu plus fort entre ses mains la barrière sur laquelle il s'appuyait et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il fini par se calmer et desserra un peu son étreinte. Il se redressa et décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

Il avait à peine faire quelque pas qu'on l'interpella.

- « Sirius Black ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussitôt. Il connaissait cette voix de femme, mais n'arrivait pas à y associer un visage. Curieux il se retourna et il la reconnut dès qu'il la vit. Difficile d'en être autrement, Flumena Daquaria ressemblait énormément à sa fille. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête et s'approcha d'elle avec un soupçon de méfiance. Que lui voulait-elle ?

- « Bonjour Sirius… » tenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Surpris de voir qu'elle faisait l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom, le jeune homme répondit à sa poignée de main.

- « Bonjour madame Daquaria »

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici… C'est horrible ce qui c'est passé hier » lança-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction.

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête, il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, il n'était pas sur de réussir à rester calme.

- « Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il alors à la mère de sa fiancée car il voyait bien qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise, comme si elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas.

Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et souffla.

- « J'étais venu jusqu'ici pour voir Océane »

Sirius la regarda un moment avec surprise. Elle voulait voir Océane alors qu'elle et son mari l'avaient reniée ?

Néanmoins, il se reprit vite, car il ne voulait pas laisser passer la moindre chance de réconciliation entre Océane et sa famille. Si Flumena Daquaria voulait parler à sa fille, il lui en donnerait l'occasion.

- « Je rentrais justement, venez avec moi » proposa Sirius en enfonçant bien profondément ses mains dans ses poches.

Mine de rien, discuter avec la mère de Océane le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation auparavant. En plus, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, cela avait fini par des cris et des injures… Il fallait bien se l'avouer, Sirius n'en menait pas large.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit Flumena en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Sirius se racla alors la gorge et d'un signe de tête, l'invita à le suivre. Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être mal à l'aise et nerveux. Ils prirent alors le chemin de la maison de la famille Black. Ils ne parlaient pas et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le silence pesait de plus en plus à Sirius. Il sentait sa gorge s'assécher et ses mains devenir moite. Il avait envie de rompre cet oppressant silence mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait adressé qu'une seule fois la parole à cette femme et s'était fait jeter de chez elle comme un malpropre. C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était surtout le père d'Océane qui avait été très virulent et qui s'était le plus emporté, mais Sirius n'avait pas le souvenir que cette femme ait pris sa défense.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui reparler de cette toute première rencontre… Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire insulter de nouveau. Mais que dire, par Merlin que dire. Ce silence qui s'éternisait allait finir par le rendre fou. Il ne savait rien de la mère d'Océane, comment pouvait-il essayé d'engager une conversation… Parler d'Océane semblait risqué, d'après ce qu'il se rappelait des relations tendues entre les deux femmes. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse et trouva une idée et misa sur l'instinct maternel en espérant vraiment que toutes les femmes en soient pourvues.

- « Lalyh commence à parler » lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Il sentit Flumena sursauter légèrement, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

- « Oh ! Ca fait longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle en esquissant un faible sourire

Sirius se sentit soulagé, c'était gagné, il avait engagé un dialogue. Sa fille serait sa sauveuse.

- « Assez oui… Elle dit ''Papa'', ''Maman'' et des autres petits mots, pas grand-chose encore… Mais elle sait très bien se faire comprendre »

Le jeune homme vit sa belle mère sourire doucement.

- « Océane était comme ça aussi. Elle ne parlait que quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose… »

Puis une ombre passa sur son visage et le silence retomba sur eux, affolant Sirius. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser une situation de gêne se réinstaller entre eux ! La route était encore longue jusqu'à la maison.

- « Elle marche aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il alors précipitamment « Depuis hier ! »

Il sentit qu'il captait une nouvelle fois l'attention de la mère d'Océane et se décida donc la lui raconter les premiers pas de Lalyh, il enchaîna ensuite sur quelques petites anecdotes. Parlez de sa fille était une chose facile pour lui, il était tellement fier d'elle qu'il en devenait intarissable. A côté de lui Flumena l'écoutait en souriant doucement et en hochant la tête par moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par arriver devant la maison de la famille Black.  
Sirius s'arrêta et s'apprêtait à la faire entrer dans le jardin quand le regard surpris de Flumena lui rappela que la maison, soumise au Fidélitas, était invisible pour elle.

- "Euh... Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose... Ne bougez pas je reviens..." bafouilla-t-il

- "Mais..."

- "Je reviens !" assura Sirius en poussant la porte de son jardin.

Il entendit la mère de sa fiancé pousser un petit cri de surprise au moment où il disparaissait de sa vue et il se mit à sourire. En courant, il entra chez lui et courut dans le bureau d'Océane. Il savait qu'elle conservait dans un de ses tiroirs un parchemin sur lequel leur adresse était écrite de la main de leur Gardien du Secret. Il le trouva rapidement et tout aussi vite se rua à l'extérieur et sortir de son jardin. Flumena sursauta à son arrivée.

- "Comment ? Comment..." bafouilla-t-elle

- "Lisez..." lança-t-il à Flumena qui le regardait d'un air sceptique "Lisez où vous ne pourrez pas entrer. C'est une mesure de précaution... Je ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité de mes petites femmes !"

En esquissant un sourire, Flumena prit le morceau de parchemin et le lu silencieusement avant de le rendre à Sirius. Tout comme sa fille quand elle avait vu pour la première fois un Fidélitas en action, la mère d'Océane ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise en voyant apparaitre la maison de la famille Black.

- « C'est là ! » souffla Sirius en ouvrant la grille du jardin.

- "C'est incroyable..." souffla sa future belle mère.

Flumena pénétra dans la propriété et Sirius l'invita à entrer dans la maison.

- « Océane ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il ôtait ses chaussures et qu'il les lançait dans un coin de l'entrée comme à son habitude « Océaaaaaaaaaaane ! »

Mais il n'eut que le silence pour réponse. La jeune femme n'était pas rentrée de chez les Weasley. Il jeta un rapide regard à sa belle mère et eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Combien de temps encore devrait-il rester seul avec cette femme qui le mettait tout de même assez mal à l'aise. « Ironie du sort, le grand Sirius Black mis en difficulté par une dame » pensa Sirius en passant devant elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser dans l'entrée.

- « Elle n'est toujours pas là, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder » lança-t-il en l'invitant à le suivre dans le salon.

Il constata qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, observant attentivement la maison, Sirius réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds.

- « C'est une grande maison… » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment, confortablement assise dans un fauteuil

- « Assez grande oui… » répondit le jeune homme

- « Elle a du coûter cher »

- « L'argent n'est pas un problème. J'ai reçu il y a plusieurs années un héritage confortable et maintenant je gagne ma vie. Cette maison plaisait beaucoup à Océane, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde… Et puis il y a un jardin. Lalyh a de la place pour jouer. Vraiment je ne regrette pas »

Flumena se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « J'aime vraiment votre fille vous savez. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle… » souffla-t-il, dans une impulsion.

Flumena n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fit entendre suivit d'un

- « Coucou ! C'est nous ! »

Océane venait d'arriver. Sirius vit alors sa belle mère se raidir et lui-même se sentit tendu. Il n'avait pas penser à quelque chose de très important en invitant Flumena chez lui : quelle allait être la réaction d'Océane. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir réfléchit un peu plus avant de lui proposer son hospitalité il s'écria.

- « Viens dans le salon, nous avons de la visite ! »

Il entendit le magnifique rire de sa fiancée avant qu'elle lui réponde.

- « Tu n'es pas seul ?! J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas avec une femme… »

- « C'est-à-dire que… »

Mais le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Océane, qui tenait Lalyh dans ses bras venait d'entrer dans le salon et s'était figée en voyant sa mère. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea immédiatement. Il y régnait désormais une ambiance tendue teintée de malaise. Les deux femmes se regardaient droit dans les yeux sans bouger. Sirius eut un peu de mal à déglutir.

- « Papa ! » lança Lalyh soudain en tendant ses petits bras dans la direction de son père.

Sirius s'approcha et la prit à son cou avant de l'embrasser doucement. L'atmosphère se détendit alors un peu.

- « Bonjour Océane » souffla Flumena « bonjour Lalyh… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Océane d'une voix un peu sèche « Papa sait que tu es là ? »

- « Non… Océane il faut que l'on discute… »

- « Je vais vous laissez… » commença Sirius

- « Non ! » répondirent en cœur Océane et sa mère en le fixant.

Sirius se mit alors à sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Lalyh confortablement installé sur ses genoux lui faisant un câlin. Océane vint prendre place près de lui et Flumena reprit sa place dans le fauteuil d'où elle s'était levé pour accueillir sa fille.

- « Ton père ne sais pas que je suis là et il s'énerverait sans doute s'il le savait mais il fallait que je vous voit » commença Flumena « Vous êtes tous les deux venu nous voir séparément et je ne vous avait encore jamais vu ensemble, tous les trois »

Sirius et Océane échangèrent un regard à la fois étonné, agacé et amusé, et la jeune femme glissa sa main dans celle de son fiancé.

- « Vous êtes mignons tous les trois… » souffla Flumena en souriant et Sirius s'amusa de voir Océane rougir. « Je suis contente de pouvoir vous voir ensemble et d'avoir pu parler un peu et normalement avec Sirius. »

Océane jeta un regard étonné et son fiancé qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- « Vous vous aimez, c'est évident. Vous n'êtes ensemble dans cette pièce que depuis quelques minutes et déjà je sais que tout ce que vous m'avais dit est vrai. Vous êtes heureux ensemble »

- « On est une famille… » poursuivit Océane d'un air de défi « Je vous l'ai dit mais vous n'avez pas voulu me croire »

- « Moi je t'ai cru, sinon je ne serais pas venue » rétorqua sa mère d'un air sévère.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- « Mais Papa non… »

- « Océane, ton père est têtu, tu le sais. Il n'a pas supporté ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois, quand tu lui as avoué que c'est toi qui avais refusé d'épouser Sirius lorsque tu étais enceinte. »

Le jeune homme fixa sa fiancée avec surprise. Elle avait été dire cela à son père ?!

- « Pour lui » reprit Flumena « Sa fille devait faire un beau mariage avec un bon parti et vivre heureuse. Et, Sirius n'est pas vraiment l'image qu'il se fait d'un bon parti »

- « Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » s'indigna Océane « J'aime Sirius, j'aurais un beau mariage et je serais très heureuse ! »

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se gonflé de fierté et l'entendant dire cela et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

- « C'est quoi un bon parti pour lui ? Hein ?! » reprit Océane avec véhémence « C'est un homme avec de l'argent, une bonne situation et une bonne famille ?! Sirius a tout ça, de l'argent et un bon travail, et moi je préfère qu'il reste loin de sa foutue famille ! »

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

- « Il est parfait pour moi ! Pourquoi Papa ne veut pas s'en rendre compte ? Il le juge sans même le connaître ! Il ne me fait pas confiance ! Il m'a reniée »

- « Ton père souffre d'avoir fait ça, mais il refuse d'admettre qu'il a tort. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui Océane. Le peu que je connais Sirius, j'ai envie de lui faire confiance quand il me dit qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur. Il suffit de le voir parler de Lalyh pour se rendre compte à quel point il peu vous aimer. Ton père s'en apercevra, mais il lui faudra du temps. Moi par contre, je veux faire des efforts et tout de suite. Je ne veux pas manquer le mariage de ma fille »

Océane se redressa alors et la regarda fixement. Sirius lâcha sa main et vint la glisser délicatement sur son dos.

- « Tu es ma seule enfant et un mariage est un évènement marquant dans une vie… J'ai déjà ratée les premiers temps de la vie de ma petite fille… Océane s'il te plait, laisse moi un peu être présente pour le reste »

Sirius observa un moment les deux femmes qui se jaugeaient du regard. Il fit glisser sa main sur la taille de sa fiancé qu'il caressa doucement du pouce pour l'inciter à accepter la demande de sa mère. Quoiqu'elle en dise, Océane avait besoin de sa mère près d'elle, ou du moins, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait lui parler quand elle en avait besoin. La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda fixement. Il lu dans ses beaux yeux sa crainte, son envie mais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas encore complètement régler ses comptes avec sa mère et que cela prendrait encore du temps. D'un sourire, il l'incita accepter les efforts de sa mère pour tenter de renouer le contact. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers mère.

- « Je t'en veux encore tu sais de m'avoir rejetée et de ne pas nous avoir fait confiance plus tôt à Sirius et moi » murmura-t-elle

- « Je comprends… » souffla-t-elle

- « Mais je sais que j'ai envie que tu sois là quand je me marierais » continua Océane en esquissant un sourire.

Les deux femmes se levèrent alors et tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Flumena embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues en souriant.

- « Je ne t'ai pas le droit de te priver de ta petite fille… » continua Océane en souriant également

- « Elle est tellement belle et adorable… » répondit Flumena d'une voix émue

- « Oh oui » souffla Océane tandis que Sirius embrassait le haut de la tête de sa fille qui était étonnamment calme pour l'instant.

- « Et ce mariage ! » reprit Flumena d'une voix enjouée malgré l'émotion.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent alors dans une longue discussion sur les préparatifs sous le regard ravi de Sirius.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Dobby ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

L'elfe se redressa aussitôt et sans attendre transplana. Il aimait beaucoup sa maîtresse et faisait toujours son possible pour la contenter au mieux. Il ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant de l'avoir tirer de ce sordide magasin où il croupissait au milieu des autres elfes de maison qui n'aurait pas la chance de servir une famille aussi bonne et gentille que la famille Potter.

Sa maîtresse était dans le salon, avec le maître. Il la regardait avec un air grave comme s'il craignait qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Dobby savait bien que ses maîtres faisaient des choses dangereuses. Il entendait les conversations et savait qu'avec leurs amis, ils luttaient contre cet horrible mage noir qui terrorisait tout le monde. Il conservait les secrets de ses maîtres comme un trésor. Dobby était très fier de ses maîtres et pour rien au monde n'aurait voulu leur faire du tort. Il faisait toujours tout pour être un bon elfe et si un jour sa douce et jolie maîtresse était en danger, il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour elle.

- « Madame m'a appelé… » lança-t-il alors en s'inclinant le plus bas qu'il pouvait

- « Oui Dobby. Je sors, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi » répond Lily en souriant

L'elfe la regarde d'un air ravi. Il aimait voir sa maîtresse de bonne humeur, ce qui n'avait pas été beaucoup le cas ces derniers temps.

- « Tout ce que vous voulez madame » répondit-il

- « Très bien, je file me changer et j'arrive » répond Lily avant de prendre les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage.

L'elfe s'apprêta alors à rejoindre la cuisine mais se stoppa en attendant qu'on l'appelait de nouveau

- « Dobby ! Attends »

Il se retourna et constata que son maître s'approchait de lui et s'accroupissait pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- « Oui monsieur… »

- « Lily veut aller chez Slughorn pour aller récupérer quelque chose. C'est une potion très mauvaise pour elle et le bébé, je voudrais que tu fasse en sorte qu'elle ne s'en approche pas et qu'elle porte bien un sort de protection »

Dobby acquiesça alors fortement de la tête. Il ne laisserait jamais rien de mal arrivé à sa maîtresse et à son nouveau petit, son maître pouvait en être sur.

- « Oh, et tant que j'y pense… Observe si Horace Slughorn se comporte bien avec elle » ajoute-t-il un peu plus bas.

Dobby se mit à sourire. Il savait que son maître n'aimait pas que d'autre mâle s'approche de sa femme, il n'avait pourtant rien à craindre, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure tout les deux étaient bien ensemble et très amoureux.

- « Oui maître » répondit-il tout de même

- « Et pas un mot à Lily ! » lança James en se redressant

- « Monsieur peut compter sur moi » lui assura Dobby en s'inclinant de nouveau

- « Doooobbyyyyy ! » cria alors la maîtresse depuis l'étage « Prépare un grand chaudron s'il te plait ! »

Après avoir entendu son maître soupirer, Dobby se rendit dans la cuisine pour prépare ce qu'on lui avait demandé et lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles d'elfes. Ses maîtres étaient enlacés, la main de son maître poser sur le ventre de sa femme et ils se disaient des mots doux à l'oreille. Dobby détourna le regard pour ne pas les voir s'embrasser. Un elfe de maison n'avait pas à voir ce genre de scène…

- « On y va ? » lança alors Lily.

Sans plus attendre, Dobby souleva le chaudron et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « A toute à l'heure ! » lança James pendant qu'ils franchissaient la porte.

- « Il est inquiet pour moi » souffla Lily en fixant l'elfe

- « Parce qu'il aime beaucoup ma maîtresse… »

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire, Dobby se frappa violemment la tête sur le bord du chaudron. Qui était-il pour se permettre de faire des remarques sur les sentiments de ses maîtres ? Il était un vilain elfe ! Vilain !

- « Eh Dobby ! Arrête ça ! » demanda Lily en posant sa main entre son front et le chaudron « Tu n'as rien dit de mal »

L'elfe, soulagé, arrêta aussitôt son autopunition et fit un large sourire à sa maîtresse.

- « Madame est très gentille avec Dobby, Dobby aime beaucoup sa maîtresse »

Lily lui fit alors un beau sourire et posa sa main sur son crâne pour pouvoir le faire transplaner avec elle. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre et prenant une grande inspiration elle frappa à la porte.

L'homme qui ouvrit fit penser à un morse à Dobby qui remarqua immédiatement son ventre proéminent et son impressionnante moustache.

- « Lily ! » s'exclama-t-il « Mais que faites vous là ? Vous êtes folle ! Votre bébé ! »

- « Professeur, je sais très bien ce que je fais » assura Lily en souriant « Puis-je entrer ? »

- « Mais bien sur… » répondit leur hôte en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

Dobby sentit sur lui son regard de dédain et cela le vexa. On ne l'avait pas habitué à lui porter ce genre de regard. Il était traité avec respect chez ses maîtres et n'aimait pas cet homme qui le regardait comme de la vermine. Il décida alors de bien garder un œil sur cet homme, encore plus que ce que son maître lui avait demandé. Il se posta dans un coin de la pièce et se fit le plus discret possible tandis que Lily s'installait dans un fauteuil moelleux.

- « Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici Lily ? » commença Slughorn « Ne me dites pas que vous voulez revenir travailler ici, pas après ce qui vous est arrivé ! »

- « Non, Horace, bien sur que non… » répondit la jeune femme en souriant « Mais je veux tout de même continuer à travailler avec vous »

L'homme-morse eut l'air surpris et la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- « Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Professeur, ces recherches que nous faisons, me tiennent vraiment à cœur ! J'ai vraiment très envie de continuer nos travaux car je sais que nous pourrons arriver à un très bon résultat sur le développement des facultés intellectuelles… »

- « Mais dans votre état… »

- « Je sais » le coupa la jeune femme « Je suis consciente du risque que cela représente pour mon bébé et moi, mais il existe des mesures de protection et je compte faire faire le gros œuvre par Dobby »

L'elfe se redressa en entendant son nom. Il n'en croyait pas ses grandes oreilles en feuilles de choux, sa maîtresse lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier quelque chose de visiblement très important. Il se sentit fier tout d'un coup et bomba le torse.

- « Dobby ? » demanda Slughorn

- « Mon elfe de maison… »

- « Vous confieriez un travail comme celui-ci à… un elfe ! »

- « Cette potion ne demande aucune manipulation qu'un elfe ne saurait faire ! » rétorqua la jeune femme

Dobby eut alors un élan d'admiration et de reconnaissance pour elle de la voir prendre si vaillamment sa défense. Il savait que la plupart des sorciers considérait les elfes comme des moins que rien… Slughorn fixa un moment Lily sans rien dire avant de faire un geste de main fataliste pour signifier qu'elle avait raison.

- « Oui, c'est vrai. La difficulté de cette potion réside dans l'innovation et la dangerosité des mélanges… Nous en savons quelque chose…. »

Lily hocha doucement la tête.

- « Professeur, laissez moi continuer à vous aider ! Je peux le faire de chez moi, avec des sorts de protections pour que je n'inhale pas de produits toxiques et Dobby m'aidera. Je sais que vous avez besoin de mon aide pour avancer plus vite ! S'il vous plait ! » demanda-t-elle

Slughorn la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! Qu'en pensera votre mari, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir ses foudres… »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- « Nous en avons déjà discuté tous les deux et j'ai fini par le convaincre. Il m'a imposé plein de consignes de sécurités, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. J'y ai vraiment réfléchi professeur. Ce n'est ni un caprice, ni une envie de femme enceinte. Je sais que cette potion est importante et je tiens vraiment à vous aider ! Me croyez vous assez inconsciente pour faire deux fois de suites les mêmes bêtises ! »

Son ton était devenu beaucoup plus dur et elle était devenue grave. Dobby pensa alors que ce travail devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à cœur à sa maîtresse, et se jura que si jamais il devait l'aider, il se surpasserait pour ne pas la décevoir.

- « Lily… »

- « Horace ! »

Slughorn la fixa d'un air étonné avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- « J'aurais du m'en souvenir, vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez… » s'amusa-t-il « Très bien, Lily, puisqu'il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix… Je vais être obligé d'accepter votre offre. »

- « C'est vrai ?! »

- « Oui, et je vous avoue que cela m'arrange énormément. Je n'avance plus sans votre aide. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous m'étiez précieuse… » Dobby haussa un sourcil en attendant la suite de la phrase « … dans mes travaux. Vous êtes tellement talentueuse ».

Rassuré, l'elfe baissa sa garde.

- « J'ai de plus en plus de mal à innover et je n'ai pas votre instinct… »

- « Vous allez me faire rougir ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Je suis sincère… Vous êtes excellente en potion »

- « Parce que j'aime ça… » répondit simplement la jeune femme. « Et c'est pour ça aussi que je veux continuer »

- « Vous êtes têtue »

- « Je sais »

Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment d'un air amusé avant que l'homme-morse se lève.

- « Je suppose que si vous êtes venue avec votre elfe et votre chaudron, c'est pour prélever un échantillon de notre travail »

- « Exactement » répondit la jeune femme « Et aussi un peu des ingrédients qui… »

Dobby cessa de suivre la conversation. De toute façon il n'y comprenait rien. Après quelques minutes d'une discussion pointue, l'elfe vit Lily s'appliquer un sort. Une bulle d'oxygène se forma sur son visage, lui fournissant de l'air sain et pur. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à lui demander de se protéger… Puis tous les trois se rendirent dans une pièce secrète qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. Slughorn déversa, sous l'œil attentif de Lily une bonne quantité de potion dans le chaudron que tenait Dobby. La jeune femme sélectionna ensuite quelques ingrédients qu'elle rangea bien soigneusement. Elle resta encore un petit moment à consulter les dernières notes de leur hôte. Puis ils finirent par se saluer et la jeune femme quitta la maison du professeur. Elle n'enleva pas son masque d'oxygène pour autant.

- « Fais bien attention à ne pas en reverser… » souffla-t-elle avant de poser sa main sur son crâne pour transplaner de nouveau.

Dobby serra bien fort le chaudron contre lui pour ne pas en perdre la moindre goutte et arriva à la maison des Potter sans encombres. Il alla installer le chaudron dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui jusqu'alors était inutilisé et une fois tout rangé, ils quittèrent la pièce. Sa maîtresse ôta alors son masque.

- « Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant « Dobby, je compte sur toi pour m'aider »

- « Oui madame » répondit l'elfe en souriant

- « Et fait aussi en sorte qu'aucun enfant n'entre dans cette pièce…. Ou même mieux. Fait en sorte que les seules personnes qui puissent entrer ici soit toi et moi… »

- « Oui madame… »

- « Et maintenant, va faire ton rapport à James » déclara-t-elle en souriant « Il pense peut-être que je ne l'ai pas entendu tout à l'heure ! »

Dobby se mit alors à sourire avant de transplaner pour retrouver son maître.


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Note **: Le premier passage de ce chapitre peut être considéré comme relativement violent. Je voulais juste vous prévenir… Maintenant, c'est en votre âme et conscience que vous le lirez…

**Chapitre quatre vingt quatre : Cruauté.**

__

« Aucune femme n'est assez minable  
Pour astiquer un revolver  
Et se sentir invulnérable  
A part bien sur… »  
Renaud (Miss Maggie)

- « Bellatrix ! »

- « J'arrive ! » hurla la jeune femme en direction de la porte.

Mais elle détourna vite son regard pour le poser une nouvelle fois sur cet objet posé sur la table devant elle. Elle le trouva beau, infiniment esthétique, une œuvre d'art presque. Elle le frôla du bout des doigts et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle le prit alors dans sa main et le brandit devant elle la main tendue. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était parfait, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il manquait pour que sa main soit complète, entière, belle. Elle posa sa deuxième main sur la première et serra bien fort. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une sensation de puissance l'envahit alors toute entière. Partant de ses mains, une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps, la faisant frissonner entièrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et s'observa dans le miroir qui lui faisait place. Elle avait le souffle court et la respiration saccadée. Elle tenait toujours devant elle cet objet merveilleux qui venait de la transporter. Elle se sentait tellement bien, plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, dotée d'un nouveau pouvoir qu'elle ne soupçonnait jusqu'alors pas…

Délicatement elle reposa le revolver dans son étui, qu'elle referma ensuite presque amoureusement. Elle laissa alors échapper un soupir. Il fallait bien reconnaître que même si cette chose était moldue, elle ne restait pas moins une merveilleuse arme. Tellement efficace, cruellement meurtrière, sauvagement blessante. Sans doute la seule chose de laquelle les moldus pouvaient être fiers…

Elle ne pu résister à la tentation de le reprendre le revolver en main pour combler ce manque qu'il avait créer. Elle aimait savoir qu'elle avait entre les mains quelque chose qui pouvait tuer. Ce qui l'amusait encore plus c'était la manière dont cette arme tuait. Ce n'était pas, comme avec un Avada Kadavra une mort rapide et nette… Non, cette arme moldu tuait dans la souffrance et le sang… On pouvait voir sa victime souffrir avant de succomber, et rien n'était plus excitant.

Bellatrix avait passé de longues journées à s'entraînait au tir. Elle y mettait un zèle rare. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que durant ces séances d'entraînement. La jeune femme s'était vite lassée des cibles et était rapidement passée à des proies plus intéressantes, des rats, des oiseaux, puis des chats et des chiens. A chaque mort, elle avait éclaté d'un rire joyeux, émerveillée par ce qu'elle réussissait à accomplir. Et aujourd'hui était un grand jour… Elle allait passer à une toute autre sorte de gibier.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans le couloirs et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva face à Rodolphus. Il la fixait d'un air grave. Il entra et referma la porte.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fait dix minutes que je t'ai appelé ! »

Au lieu de répondre, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui très doucement en souriant. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui. Elle posa ensuite le canon du revolver tout doucement sur sa joue et s'amusa à en caresser sa joue d'un geste langoureux. Elle sentit les mains de son mari se poser sur sa taille et cela la fit frissonner. Elle continua à parcourir le visage de son mari du bout de son arme. Il ferma les yeux et grogna sourdement, elle se jeta alors sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle lui mordit ensuite violemment la lèvre tandis qu'il accentuait la pression de ses mains sur ses hanches pour la serrer d'avantage contre lui.

- « J'aime cette mission, elle est excitante » murmura Bellatrix en fixant son époux.

- « Je vois ça… » souffla-t-il dans un sourire lourd de sens.

La jeune femme allait une nouvelle fois l'embrasser, mais il l'en empêcha.

- « La mission ne va pas tarder à commencer, nous devons partir… » lança-t-il en desserrant son étreinte « Si tu as bien fait ton travail aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons tout cela ce soir… » ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

- « Raison de plus pour m'appliquer… » souffla la jeune femme en quittant la pièce à sa suite.

Ils se rendirent dans le salon où Pettigrow et McNair les attendaient déjà. La nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure, c'était le moment pour eux de lancer l'assaut.

- « Où va-t-on ? » demanda McNair en les voyant entrer «Le lieu de l'attaque a été choisi ? »

Tous se regardèrent un long moment avant que Bellatrix ne prenne la parole.

- « Non, mais j'ai une excellente idée… »

Les trois hommes lui donnèrent alors toute leur attention et la jeune femme se mit à sourire largement. Comme il était bon d'avoir tant de monde suspendu à ses lèvres, presque à ses pieds.

- « Le Chemin de Traverse » lança-t-elle fièrement « L'avantage c'est qu'à cette période de l'année, beaucoup de personne y passent leur soirée et il y a une entrée pour passer du côté moldu… Cela ne fera que faciliter l'idée que ce sont réellement les moldus qui ont fait le coup… »

L'idée fut accueillie avec un grand enthousiasme de la part des trois hommes et sans plus attendre décidèrent de se préparer à partir. Quelques jours auparavant, Pettigrow avait fait une nouvelle virée dans le monde moldu, et en avait ramené des vêtements moldus. Bellatrix pesta en enfilant le jean et le T-shirt sombre que Peter lui avait ramené. Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise et se trouvait ridicule. Seule le fait de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir tuer la dissuada d'abandonner la mission. Elle s'appliqua alors à modifier son apparence pour être sure de ne pas être reconnue. Elle se jeta un sort de coloration et ses cheveux prirent alors une belle teinte châtain clair. Elle se coiffa ensuite d'une casquette noire qu'elle enfonça bien profondément pour cacher le plus possible ces deux. Les hommes eux avaient revêtu des perruques et seul une observation approfondie aurait pu permettre de les reconnaître. Et ils seraient discrets donc tout irait bien.

- « C'est parti ! » lança alors Rodolphus en se redressant.

Sans ajouter un mot, tous quittèrent la maison et transplanèrent en même temps. D'un commun accord, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle moldues non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard déterminé avant de dissimuler leurs armes. Bellatrix le plaça entre son jean et ses hanches et frissonna au contact du métal froid sur sa peau. Elle se mit à sourire. Cette mission était la plus excitante qu'on lui ait jamais confié. L'air de rien, il quittèrent tous les quatre la ruelle et parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. McNair ouvrit la porte et Rodolphus entra le premier, suivit par Bellatrix et Pettigrow. Les discussions cessèrent dans le bar en les voyant entrer. Il faut dire que les moldus n'étaient pas censé être tenté d'entrer dans cet établissement au vu des sorts qui le protégeait.

- « Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda le barman assez mal à l'aise.

- « La ferme ! » hurla alors Rodolphus en sortant son arme de sous sa chemise.

Eclatant de rire, Bellatrix l'imita et mis en joue un homme non loin d'elle.

- « Dehors ! Les moldus n'ont rien à faire ici ! » hurla-t-il en fixant le revolver avec dédain.

« Sans doute ignore-t-il ce qu'est cette chose » pensa Bellatrix en appuyant sur la gâchette. La balle frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine, faisant gicler de fines gouttelettes de sang. Sous la violence de l'impact, il tomba de sa chaise. Il plaça sa main sur sa poitrine en hurlant de douleur et un silence gagna les autres personnes de l'assistance.

- « Quelqu'un à autre chose à ajouter ?! » hurla Bellatrix en brandissant son arme « Qu'il le dise et je me ferais une joie de lui expliquer ma manière de penser ! »

- « Vous n'êtes que des rebus de la nature ! Des monstres ! » hurla Pettigrow en tendant son arme droit devant lui.

Il tremblait, cela amusa Bellatrix. Elle passa devant ses trois compagnons et se dirigea vers la sortie qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un jeune homme essaya de s'interposer, il reçut un coup de cross de revolver dans la lèvre, l'éclatant au passage et la jeune femme passa son chemin.

- « Vous venez ?! » hurla-t-elle aux autres.

Elle était tellement impatiente de jouer… Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita vers le mur et s'apprêtait à en composer l'accès pour pénétrer dans l'allée sorcière quand elle se rappela qu'elle était sensée être une moldue.

- « Amène quelqu'un ! » lança-t-elle violemment à McNair qui allait franchir le seuil de la porte. Le mangemort saisit alors le bras de la première personne qu'il vit. Une jeune femme qui était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il la plaqua contre lui et la regarda d'un air mauvais.

- « Viens par là ma jolie… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il lui empoignait les fesses d'un geste brusque.

La jeune fille étouffa son cri et se mit à sangloter. Il l'attira ainsi jusqu'au mur et appuyant le canon du revolver sur sa tempe fragile il lui ordonna d'ouvrir le passage. Sanglotante et en tremblant la jeune femme s'exécuta, libérant la voie aux mangemorts. McNair la rejeta violemment sur le sol pour pénétrer dans l'allée sorcier.

- « Monstre ! » murmura la jeune fille étendue sur le sol.

Bellatrix l'entendit et avec un sourire malsain lui tira une balle dans la cuisse.

- « N'inverse pas les rôles, sorcière ! » cracha-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer à son tour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle rejoignit bien vite les trois autres qui s'étaient caché dans un recoin sombre. Ils se sourirent tous et sur un hochement de tête de Rodolphus se ruèrent hors de leur cachette.

La nuit noire facilitait leur déplacement. Bien vite, Bellatrix repéra un jeune couple en train de s'embrasser sur un banc. Elle abattit sans remord le jeune homme d'une balle dans le cœur et laissa la jeune femme totalement paniquée, son fiancé se vidant de son sang sur sa robe blanche, hurlant de terreur. Satisfaite, Bellatrix poursuivit sa route. Elle entendait par moment de nouvelles déflagrations auxquelles se mêlaient les cris de détresses et les pleurs qui commençaient à se faire de plus en plus entendre. Ils raisonnaient comme une douce musique aux oreilles de la jeune femme sui se mit à rire doucement.

Puis, devant elle, une fillette d'une dizaine d'année regardait la devanture du glacier. C'est avec un plaisir malsain que Bellatrix la vit s'effondrer sur la vitrine avant de s'écrouler sur le sol laissant une traînée de sang sur la vitre. Bellatrix avait visé l'arrière du crâne, et l'avait viser juste.

- « Ally ? ALLY ? » hurla une femme en se précipitant vers l'enfant.

Bellatrix passa près d'elle avec indifférence, le revolver caché sous son T-shirt. Elle rejoignit alors Rodolphus qui quittait un vieillard qui se tenait misérablement le bras.

- « Les aurors ne tarderont plus, il ne faut pas qu'on s'éternise » souffla-t-il à son oreille

- « Oh ! Je m'amuse bien ! » grogna Bellatrix

Rodolphus se mit à sourire et courut rejoindre McNair et Pettigrow qu'ils allaient devoir partir. Mais avant de quitter les lieux, Bellatrix voulait en profiter encore à fond. Elle avança alors d'un pas rapide vers un homme qui regardait avec horreur ce qui se passait devant lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tous ces gens mourrait, le corps troué par quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Elle ouvrit le feu et il tomba mort sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha. Il avait les yeux ouverts et la dernière chose que la jeune femme y vit avant que son regard ne s'éteigne fut de la douleur et de la crainte. Elle éclata alors de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle rit comme une démente, indifférente aux regards des badauds qui se posaient sur elle. Elle embrassa le canon de son arme, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- « Maintenant… » souffla Rodolphus en l'invitant à le suivre.

Elle se mit alors à courir derrière lui, suivit par McNair et Pettigrow. Ils redescendirent l'allée en tirant au hasard. Certaines de ces balles perdues allèrent se ficher dans les murs ou explosèrent des vitrines. D'autres touchèrent des badauds qui se mirent à hurler de douleur. Les quatre mangemorts arrivèrent bientôt à la sortie du Chemin de Traverse. Bellatrix cracha sur la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours la cuisse en pleurant et en gémissant. Ils retraversèrent le Chaudron Baveur sans que personne ne cherche à les retenir. Une fois dehors, ils coururent encore un moment avant de transplaner, satisfaits.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Océane sortit de la salle de bain en soupirant. Elle se sentait un peu stupide de se sentir triste mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait vraiment espéré très fort, mais cela ne c'était pas produit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir de ses yeux. Elle renifla un peu et s'efforça d'afficher un grand sourire avant de descendre rejoindre Sirius au salon. Il était allongé sur le canapé, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos. 

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'en face et replia ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- « Ca va ? » demanda alors Sirius

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, il avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait d'un air grave. Elle fit oui de la tête en essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être déçue.

- « Non ça va pas ! » rétorqua le jeune homme en se redressant.

- « Si » souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Il se leva alors et vint se poster en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras qu'il caressa doucement.

- « Allez, dis moi ce qu'il y a… » demanda-t-il doucement

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Je ne suis pas enceinte » murmura-t-elle

Elle le vit hausser un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, elle reprit donc.

- « On a pas réussit à faire de bébé ce mois ci… »

Sirius souffla un petit « ah » avant de venir s'installer tout contre elle.

- « On avais aucune raison de croire que tu aurais pu être enceinte… Je veux dire, on n'avait aucune raison de se faire de fausses joies, tu n'avais pas de retard ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de faire non de la tête et étouffa un sanglot. Elle sentit alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'il la serrait très fort contre lui. Elle glissa sa main autour de sa taille de manière à mieux l'enlacer et cala sa tête contre son torse.

- « Je suis tellement déçue… » souffla-t-elle doucement « J'avais tellement espéré… »

Elle sentit qu'il posait un baiser sur son front et qu'il caressait doucement son dos.

- « Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ma belle… » murmura-t-il « On a pas réussi cette fois ci, on réussira la prochaine fois… Je suis prêt à essayer le temps qu'il faudra… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix malicieuse qui fit pouffer la jeune femme. « Je te le ferais ce bébé, je te le promets… »

- « J'aurais tellement voulu que ça marche »

- « Je sais, moi aussi. Mais tu sais bien que parfois ça demande un peu de temps… »

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête.

- « Et puis, soyons honnête, en ce moment, on est pas dans… les conditions optimales pour concevoir un bébé. Avec le stress du mariage, les attaques et tout ça… Tu verras que quand le calme sera revenu ce sera beaucoup plus facile »

- « Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « J'en suis convaincu… Mais je me permets de te renouveler mon désir de vouloir mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et d'essayer le plus souvent possible »

Elle se redressa un peu et fixa son air malicieux en esquissant un sourire.

- « Enfin, moi je dis ça, c'est juste pour te rendre service… » ajouta-t-il d'un air grave « parce que tu sais bien que je n'aime pas tellement ça… »

La jeune femme éclata de rire et jeta ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes. Puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle simplement

- « Moi aussi… » répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus « Tu te sens mieux ? »

- « Oui »

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Oui »

- « Bon… tout va bien dans ce cas… »

Ils restèrent enlacés tous les deux sans rien dire. Océane savourait ce moment de tendresse, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentait sa tête devenir de plus en plus lourde et se redressa alors.

- « Je suis en train de m'endormir » souffla-t-elle en souriant doucement

- « Ca ne m'aurait pas gêné… » rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- « Moi non plus mais j'ai dit à Lily que je passerais la voir »

- « Oh »

- « Tu restes ici avec Lalyh ? »

- « Oui… Mais, je passerais faire un saut à Jasire avec elle après sa sieste. »

La jeune femme déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Elle replaça un peu mieux son T-shirt qui s'était bizarrement relevé, dévoilant son ventre et se mit à sourire.

- « A plus tard chéri… »

- « A plus tard ma belle »

Océane quitta alors la pièce puis la maison, traversa la rue pour se rendre chez le famille Potter. Elle entra sans frapper. Il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée sans y trouver aucun membre de la famille Potter, elle se rendit alors sur la terrasse et aperçut alors Lily qui trempait visiblement avec plaisir dans la piscine. Elle tourna la tête et la vit.

- « Coucou ! » lança-t-elle en se redressant un peu « Ca va ? »

- « Ouais… »

- « Attends je sors ! »

La jeune femme quitta l'eau bleue et fraîche et alla s'enrouler dans une large serviette blanche avant de la rejoindre.

- « Tu veux qu'on regarde les faire parts aujourd'hui ? » proposa-t-elle

- « Oui, si on pouvait les finir cet après midi, je le montrerais à Sirius ce soir et on les enverrait chez l'imprimeur demain » répondit Océane

- « Et si Sirius ne l'aime pas ? » demanda Lily d'un air malicieux

- « Il aura intérêt à aimer ! » rétorqua la jeune femme avec assurance

Lily se mit à pouffer et enfila une large chemise par-dessus son maillot de bain.

- « On va se mettre dans le bureau de James, on sera mieux installée… »

Océane la suivit donc à l'intérieur et entra dans le bureau de son ami. Lily lui désigna le grand fauteuil de James pendant qu'elle s'installait en face, sur un fauteuil couvert de coussins. D'un geste de baguette, Océane fit apparaître devant elle le dossier qui contenait les ébauches de faire-part. Toutes les deux travaillèrent dessus un bon moment avant de finalement trouver quelque chose qui leur plaisait. Il était tout simple, mais très joli, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à la future mariée qui voulait une cérémonie simple, entourée des personnes qui lui étaient chères.

- « Ce soir je montre ça à Sirius et dès que c'est imprimé on envoie… » déclara Océane en posant enfin sa plume et ne se laissant tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- « Tu sais déjà combien il t'en faut ? » demanda Lily

- « A peu près oui… Mais je ne sais pas si je dois en envoyer à mes parents… »

- « Ta mère a dis qu'elle viendrais »

- « Mais pas mon père »

Lily l'observa d'un air grave.

- « Tu reverras ta mère avant la cérémonie, tu pourras le lui donner en main propre »

- « Tu as raison… » souffla Océane « Et Remus ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent en même temps.

- « Je sais qu'il a dit qu'il serait là, qu'il ne voulait pas manquer le mariage mais… Toujours pas de nouvelles hein ? » demanda Océane

- « Toujours pas… rien depuis son départ » répondit Lily

- « Ca commence à faire long… »

- « Je me dis que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, le professeur Dumbledore nous l'aurait dit. Il doit être en relation avec Remus lui »

- « Je pense aussi » murmura Océane « Quelle idée aussi de partir comme ça… »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un petit moment perdue dans leurs pensées. Elles pensaient à leur ami qui était si loin et en danger… Un cri les tira de leur pensée. A l'étage, Harry appelait sa maman. Lily se leva pour aller le rejoindre et Océane l'imita. Elles montèrent toutes deux à l'étage, dans la chambre du petit garçon.

- « Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormir chéri… » murmura Lily en s'approchant du lit tandis que Océane s'appuyait contre la porte

- « J'a chaud maman… » grogna le petit garçon en se redressant.

Il posa sa main sur son front qu'il essuya avant de tendre son bras vers sa maman.

- « Agarde ! Ze suis tout transparent ! »

Lily éclata d'un rire léger et posant un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

- « Tu es transparent mon pauvre chéri ? Ca c'est un problème… Allez viens avec moi, je vais te donner une petite douche tu te sentiras mieux… Et ensuite on ira goûter… »

Harry se mit alors de bout et alla se glisser entre les bras de sa maman qui le sortit de son lit et le posa sur le sol.

- « Bajour Tata ! » lança Harry en s'approchant d'Océane

La jeune femme se baissa pour l'embrasser et constata en effet qu'il était couvert de sueur. A cet instant des pleurs se firent entendre dans la chambre de Syrielle.

- « Syiielle plus dodo ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry en se retournant vers sa maman.

- « Non… » murmura-t-elle « Océane tu veux bien l'emmener dans la salle de bain pendant que je vais récupérer la petite ? »

- « Bien sur… Tu viens mon grand » dit-elle en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, lui ôta son slip et son T-shirt trempés de sueur avant de le mettre dans la baignoire. Elle fit couler de l'eau tiède et commença à doucher le garçonnet en chantant pour la plus grande joie de Harry qui reprenait en cœur.

- «_ Une goule dans un mur  
Qui fait peur même au plus durs  
Lumini Lumina  
Trois petits sorts et puis s'en va_ »

- « On s'amuse bien ici ! » déclara Lily en entrant dans la salle de bain, Syrielle encore à moitié endormie dans les bras.

Océane se mit à sourire et retira Harry de la douche pour l'envelopper dans un peignoir beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Le petit garçon se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre la jambe de sa maman qu'il agrippa en riant. Océane les regarda tous les trois en souriant avant de soupirer. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se dire que dans neuf mois, elle aussi aurait deux enfants à cajoler et à aimer. Mais elle devait se résoudre à attendre encore…

- « J'ai hâte d'en avoir deux… » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Dans pas très longtemps si tout va bien » répondit Lily en souriant

Océane lui fit non de la tête.

- « Pas cette fois… » souffla-t-elle

- « Oh ! » lança Lily « Tu dois être déçue… Mais tu verras une fois le stress du mariage passé tout ira bien mieux, j'en suis sure… »

- « C'est ce qu'a dit Sirius » répondit la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

- « Il lui arrive donc d'être perspicace ! » lança Lily d'un air amusé. « Ne t'en fais pas Océane, de toute façon maintenant que Sirius a cette idée dans la tête, il ne la laisser pas tomber ! Vous l'aurez ce deuxième bébé »

Océane se mit alors à sourire en se disant que son ami avait raison. Et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle passa le reste de son après midi avec son amie.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assis à son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore fixait attentivement le journal intime de Tom Jedusor que James lui avait laissé lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il était intrigué par ce qu'ils avaient découvert. La Chambre des Secrets existait donc belle et bien. Il aurait pourtant jurer que tout cela n'était qu'une légende. En effet, le château avait été fouillé de très nombreuses fois par les sorciers les plus compétents de leur époque. Lui-même avait soigneusement inspecté Poudlard lors des évènements qui s'étaient déroulé quarante ans auparavant. Mais ces recherches avaient toujours été vaines.

Lui comme tous les autres avaient alors penser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une légende et que la Chambre n'existait pas. Après le meurtre de Mimi et l'arrestation d'Hagrid, toute attaque avait cessé à Poudlard. Le coupable devait avoir jugé plus sage de ne pas continuer son action maintenant qu'un autre avait été condamné à sa place… Car Dumbledore avait toujours été entièrement convaincu de l'innocence de Hagrid.  
Ainsi la Chambre existait bel et bien… Mais où ?!

Cette question le perturbait beaucoup. Où chercher ? Quel endroit avait échapper aux successives fouilles du château ? Il soupira et regarda sa pendule. Alastor et Kingsley n'allaient plus tarder à arriver avec Morfin Gaunt qu'il ramenaient d'Azkaban par autorisation spéciale de Janus Leyman. Comment faire s'il ne trouvait pas la salle avant ? Peut-être était-ce aussi là la solution… Peut-être fallait-il être un descedant de Serpentard pour trouver la Chambre des Secrets, tout comme il fallait avoir un but précis pour pouvoir bénéficier de la Salle sur Demande… Il soupira une nouvelle fois, après tout, il verrait bien. Et peut-être Morfin Gaunt lui-même connaissait l'emplacement de la salle…

A cet instant on frappa à la porte.

- « Entrez ! » lança Dumbledore en cachant le carnet de Jedusor dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Argus Rusard entra dans son bureau l'air furieux.

- « Professeur j'en ai assez ! Je demande un avis d'explusion ! Ces spectres n'ont rien à faire dans ce château, ce ne sont que des parasites ! »

Dumbledore soupira et fit doucement non de la tête.

- « Il me semble que nous en avons déjà parler Argus » commença-t-il avec patience « Peeves a beau être un grand farceur, je ne le ferais pas expulser de Poudlard »

- « Il ne s'agit pas de Peeves cette fois ! » s'énerva Rusard. « Mimi Geignarde vient une nouvelle fois d'inonder ses toilettes en faisant couler à grande eau tous les robinets ! Cette peste complètement dépressive ne le fait que pour empoisonner la vie des autres ! »

- « Mimi est totalement inoffensive… » murmura Dumbledore « Elle a garder son comportement d'adolescente mal dans sa peau »

- « Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de quitter ces toilettes ?! » continua Rusard, vraiment excédé.

- « Non Argus, si elle a choisit d'y rester, elle y restera. Après tout, c'est là qu'elle est… »

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa alors sa phrase en suspend. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et il se mit à sourire.

- « Merci Argus, vous pouvez disposer… »

- « Mais professeur… »

- « Plus tard, Argus, plus tard… Deux aurors et un prisonnier ne devraient pas tarder. Faites les venir ici directement… »

Visiblement vexé, Rusard quitta le bureau en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensible. En souriant, Dumbledore frappa une fois dans ses mains avant de se lever. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il fit quelques pas dans son bureau en se demandant pourquoi il avait pu passer à côté d'une chose si évidente…  
Après de longues minutes, on frappa de nouveau à sa porte et cette fois ci, Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shackelbolt entrèrent. Ils encadraient tous deux un homme au regard éteint, Morfin Gaunt. Il était entouré de puissant lien magique chacun relié au bras des aurors. Ses bras étaient maintenus dans son dos par pas moins de trois paires de menottes magiques et ses chevilles étaient reliées entre elles par un lien juste assez grand pour lui permettre de faire un petit pas. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun risque que cet homme arrive à s'échapper.

- « Nous voilà professeur, finissons-en vite » grogna Fol Œil en fixant son prisonnier d'un air mauvais.

- « Patience Alastor, nous ne sommes pas tous là… »

En effet, Dumbledore avait jugé que, au vu du travail qu'ils avaient effectué avec le journal, James et Sirius méritaient d'être présents parmi eux. Fol Œil grogna encore un peu mais se tut rapidement.  
Bientôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux jeunes hommes entrer dans son bureau.

- « Vous voilà, très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer » déclara le professeur Dumbledore

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent attentivement les personnes présentes, s'attardant particulièrement sur le seul homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le professeur se chargea alors de faire les présentations.

- « James, Sirius, laisser moi vous présenter Morfin Gaunt »

En entendant son nom, Morfin releva la tête et observa les nouveaux venus d'un regard dénué de finesse et qu'Azkaban avait rendu vitreux.

- « Morfin » reprit le professeur « est actuellement prisonnier à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il a commis sur des moldus, enfin, officiellement… Il est parmi nous aujourd'hui pour nous aider à résoudre le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets. »

Les deux nouveaux venus le regardèrent alors avec surprise et d'un geste de la main, il les invita à s'asseoir quelques instants, le temps qu'il leur explique ce qui allait ce passer.

- « Grâce à ton travail sur le journal James, tu nous a appris qu'il y était fort possible qu'un lien existe entre la Chambre des Secrets et les attaques qui ont été commises il y a plus de quarante ainsi que le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde » commença le professeur Dumbledore « Tu nous a aussi appris qu'il fallait aussi être un descendant de Salazar Serpentard pour pouvoir ouvrir cette chambre, c'est la raison de Morfin parmi nous »

- « Vous voulez dire qu'il est un des héritiers de Serpentard ? » demanda Sirius en fixant le prisonnier d'un air grave

- « Parfaitement, il s'agit de l'un des derniers descendants vivant de Salazar. L'autre étant Tom Jedusor, mais je doute grandement qu'il aurait été prêt à nous apporter son aide. »

James et Sirius sursautèrent alors tous les deux et fixèrent Morfin avec encore plus d'intensité.

- « Qui est-il ? » demanda James

- « Son oncle » répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Un raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre. Il venait d'être émit par Fol Œil qui lança aussitôt d'un air grave.

- « Dumbledore, si nous pouvions nous dépêcher… Notre absence au Quartier Général des Aurors ne passera pas longtemps inaperçue, surtout avec l'attaque d'hier soir… »

- « Que s'est-il vraiment passé sur le Chemin de Traverse hier» demanda Sirius « Il parait que ça a été horrible ?! »

- « On a passé trois heures bloqué par les aurors qui nous empêchait d'entrer dans Jasire… » continua James

- « Et j'avais Lalyh avec moi… Elle a eu peur… »

- «On ne peut rien dire, c'est secret défense » lança fermement Kingsley

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et se retournèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y directement » suggéra le professeur ;

- « Allez où ? » demanda Fol Œil

- « Vous verrez bien… » répondit Dumbledore avec un regard énigmatique.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il céda le passage à James et Sirius, puis à Fol Œil et Kingsley qui tenait ferment Morfin Gaunt dont les mains étaient solidement et magiquement menottées dans son dos. Le petit groupe l'attendit à la sortie de son bureau et il en prit la tête. Il les mena parmi les couloirs du château et bientôt, le petit cri de surprise de James et Sirius lui indiqua qu'ils avaient compris où ils voulaient les mener. Après tout, les Maraudeurs connaissaient le château mieux que quiconque. Il arriva bientôt devant une porte qu'il poussa et invita tout le monde à y entrer.

- « Mais ?! » s'exclama Kingsley « Ce ne sont pas des toilettes ? »

- « Des toilettes pour filles, si, exactement ! » répondit le professeur.

- « Pourquoi avez-vous amenez ici ? » demanda James

- « La raison est bien simple. Nous n'avons aucun indice sur la localisation de cette Chambre, alors il nous faut en trouver. Et il se trouve que nous avons ici un témoin crucial de ce qui s'est passé à cette époque »

- « Mimi Geignarde » soufflèrent James et Sirius en cœur

- « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous » leur assura Dumbledore en souriant doucement. « Mimi ! »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que des petits gémissements et des reniflements se fassent entendre. Puis, sortant d'une des cabines, le fantôme d'une jeune fille en sortit. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle se figea et les fixa avec des yeux ronds exorbités.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans MES toilettes pour filles ?! » demanda-t-elle d'un air indigné.

- « Nous sommes venus te voir Mimi » répondit galamment le professeur

- « Oh ! » minauda la jeune fille au aurait pu rougir si elle n'avait pas été translucide.

Le fantôme s'approcha alors de James et Sirius et commença à faire les yeux doux.

- « Les plus beaux garçons de l'écoles sont venus me voir moi… » minauda-t-elle en faisant les yeux doux « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça… »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et gêné tandis que le fantôme continuait à leur lancer des œillades aguicheuses. Le professeur la regarda un moment en souriant, amusé par la scène avant d'émettre un raclement de gorge qui ramena Mimi Geignarde à la réalité.

- « Mimi » commença-t-il alors que le fantôme lui redonnait toute son attention. « Nous sommes venus ici pour te parler de quelque chose de très important. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer exactement comment tu es morte ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il sembla au professeur que la petite fantôme prit un air un peu outrée, mais au bout d'un court instant, elle répondit.

- « J'étais venue me cacher ici parce que cette peste d'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes, là dans cette cabine. J'ai pleuré très longtemps et j'ai entendu des bruits de pas et j'ai entendu quelqu'un, un garçon, dire des choses dans une langue bizarre. J'ai voulu lui dire de s'en aller et de me laisser en paix. Mais dès que j'ai quitté la cabine, je suis morte. Je n'ai pu voir que de grands yeux jaunes… »

- « Tu n'as pas vu le visage de ce garçon ? » demanda alors Kingsley.

Ravie de voir qu'on lui accordait de l'importance, Mimi gonfla son torse fièrement.

- « Non, j'étais trop occupé à sentir mon corps s'engourdir et tomber » répondit-elle

- « Et tu n'as pas reconnu sa voix ? » demanda Fol Œil d'un ton un peu plus brusque « Que disait-il ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » lui répondit Mimi « Ce n'était pas vraiment des mots… plutôt des sifflements… Un peu comme ça… »

Elle se mit alors à pousser de drôles de sons avec sa bouche et le professeur Dumbledore vit clairement, James, Sirius et les deux aurors échanger un regard mi sceptique mi amusé à Mimi. Mais ce que le vieux professeur remarqua aussi, c'est que le fantôme avait attiré le regard de Morfin Gaunt. Lui qui jusque là avait été totalement amorphe, il semblait captiver par les sons qu'émettait Mimi et un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.  
Le professeur Dumbledore passa alors sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche. Il fallait être héritier de Serpentards pour ouvrir la chambre et les sifflements de Mimi lui rappelaient vaguement un serpent… Il comprit alors.

- « Merci Mimi ! » lança-t-il en souriant « Nous avons tous compris ce que tu voulais nous dire. J'ai encore une petite question à te poser. Où sont apparut ces deux grands yeux jaunes dont tu nous as parlé… »

- « Là ! » répondit le fantôme en désignant le lavabo qui faisait face à la cabine dans laquelle elle était morte.

Le professeur s'en approcha et commença à l'examiner.

- « Il n'a jamais marché… » l'informa Mimi en s'approchant de lui.

Dumbledore l'observa très attentivement, passa sa main sur la tuyauterie à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait confirmer ses soupçons. Il aperçut alors sur l'arrivée d'un des robinets, un minuscule dessin gravé. Il représentait un serpent.

- « Elle est là » souffla-t-il alors

- « Quoi ? » demandèrent en cœur les autres.

- « Je pense que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouve ici » expliqua-t-il en se retournant vers eux.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant l'explosion de question.

- « Comment vous le savez ? »

- « Comment ça la Chambre des Secrets ? »

- « Dans les toilettes des filles ?! »

- « Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

Le professeur se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Il se peut que je me trompe bien sur » répondit-il doucement « Mais je suis convaincu que l'entrée de cette pièce se trouve ici »

- « Et vous savez comment l'ouvrir ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je pense que oui… » répondit Dumbledore « Kingsley, fait venir Morfin par ici s'il te plait »

L'auror obéit sur le champ et entraîna son prisonnier vers le lavabo.

- « Ouvre le passage » demanda alors le professeur au prisonnier, mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder d'un air absent « Je sais que tu es capable de l'ouvrir… » continua le professeur.

Morfin Gaunt reporta son attention sur la tuyauterie, le visage aussi impassible.

- « Professeur, je ne suis pas sur qu'il comprenne… » commença Sirius

- « Détrompes toi, il a parfaitement compris et je sais qu'il voit ce que je veux lui faire faire… » assura le professeur Dumbledore

- « Vraiment ?! » lança alors Maugrey en s'approchant. « Et il ne veut pas coopérer ? On va arrange ça ! »

- « Alastor… »

- « Ne vous en faites pas professeur j'ai les choses bien en main ! »

Il plaque sa baguette sur le dos du prisonnier et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix sèche.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'Azkaban on m'ennuie beaucoup si je t'ai un peu malmené alors tu vas être gentil et faire ce qu'on te demande… sinon, je pourrais être un peu plus sévère avec toi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à perdre alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te dépêcher ! »

Morfin ricana légèrement et releva un sourcil mais ne sembla pas disposé à les aider.

Maugrey jeta alors un sort et les liens qui retenaient le prisonnier de resserrèrent.

- « Tu vas parler oui ?! » grogna-t-il mais Morfin resta muet

Il continua alors sans scrupules. Lorsque les liens commencèrent à laisser des traces blanches sur la peau bloquant la circulation sanguine, le prisonnier émit un grognement et l'auror relâcha son étreinte.

- « Comment je saurais ouvrir ça moi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! » lança-t-il d'une voix gutturale

- « C'est la pièce que Salazar Serpentard à construite ici à l'insu des autres Fondateurs… » répondit Dumbledore « N'as-tu vraiment aucune idée sur la manière dont on pourrait l'ouvrir ? »

Morfin eut alors l'air surpris et passa un de ses doigts sur le petit serpent graver. Il ferma les yeux et émit alors un sifflement étrange… James, Sirius et les deux aurors le regardaient sans rien dire, mais étonné de sa réaction.  
Soudain, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche et se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Le lavabo bascula alors pour laisser place à un tuyau suffisamment large pour qu'un homme puisse s'y glisser.

- « Voilà l'entrée de la Chambre… » souffla alors Dumbledore.

- « Comment a-t-il fait pour l'ouvrir ? » demanda Fol Œil d'un air méfiant

- « Il a parlé Fourchelang. C'est une des particularités des descendants Serpentard, tous parlent la langue des Serpents… »

Tous regardèrent alors Morfin en silence qui regardait le passage avec admiration.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver là-dedans ? » demanda James avec inquiétude « Le truc qui a tué Mimi et attaqué tous les enfants de moldus ? »

- « Je pense oui… » répondit Dumbledore

- « Donc c'était Jedusor qui est responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé ! Pas Hagrid, ni sa grosse vilaine bébête ? » demanda Sirius

- « Non » répondit Dumbledore d'un air amusé.

- « On devrait descendre jeter un œil… » proposa Fol Œil en s'approchant.

- « Je te le déconseille Alastor » lança le professeur « Le monstre qu'il contient à tuer Mimi d'un seul regard »

- « ON ferais mieux de faire venir une équipe du Département des Créatures Magiques… » conseilla Kingsley

- « Je suis d'accord… » répondit Dumbledore « refermons ce passage »

A contre cœur, Morfin Gaunt, la baguette de Fol Œil toujours planté dans le dos referma soigneusement le passage.

- « Une chance que tout ceci se déroule quand l'école est vide » souffla Kingsley alors qu'ils sortaient tous des toilettes des filles.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un air grave.

- « Dès que possible je fais envoyer ici notre meilleur équipe du Service de Créatures magiques et quelques aurors… » grogna Fol Œil en poussant Morfin devant lui « Je le ramènerais aussi pour qu'ils nous ouvre le passage ! »

James et Sirius ne dirent pas un mot. Avant qu'ils ne partent, le professeur Dumbledore les interpella et les entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- « Grâce à vous, l'école va être débarrassé d'un monstre dangereux, Hagrid innocenté et des vies peut-être sauvées… Vous pouvez être fiers de vous. »

- « C'est James qui a tout fait ! » lança joyeusement Sirius en tapant dans le dos de son ami qui se contenta de sourire faiblement.

- « L'horcrux ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité… Je vais le détruire dès que la bête de la Chambre sera terrassée… »

- « Voilà une bonne chose à faire ! » lança James « Un obstacle en moins pour que Harry puisse avoir une vie sereine »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un sourire.

- « Vous savez ce qu'il y aura dedans ? » demanda alors Sirius

- « Non » avoua Dumbledore « Mais connaissant Tom, je pencherais pour quelque chose de reptilien… »


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt cinq : Deux mondes, une seule famille**

_  
« Les mots ne sèchent pas les pleurs,  
Les mots ne réparent pas les cœurs,  
Le rêve s'endort,  
Mais pas l'espoir.  
(…)  
C'est la force de ce lien qui nous lie  
Deux mondes, une seule famille  
(…)  
Crois en ce qui compte le plus pour toi  
Deux mondes, une seule famille »  
Tarzan (W. Disney)_

C'était encore une longue journée qui s'annonçait au Quartier Général des Aurors ce matin là. En soupirant, Fol Œil ouvrit la porte de son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Devant lui, l'éternelle pile de ses dossiers en retard penchait dangereusement, menaçant de tomber à chaque instant. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Toutes affaires cessantes, il s'était jeté dans ce nouveau et morbide dossier, l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Un nombre impressionnant d'aurors avait été mis sur le coup. Ils avaient pour ordre de résoudre cette histoire au plus vite. En effet, aux vues de l'horreur de la situation, le Ministère avait fait d'énorme pression sur les témoins de la scène pour qu'ils ne dévoilent rien de cette histoire. De lourdes sommes d'argent avaient été versées, des compromis mis en place. Fol Œil savait par exemple qu'un délinquant multirécidiviste, présent sur le lieu du crime, avait été gracié par le Ministre lui-même en échange de son silence absolu dans cette affaire. Un embargo avait été posé sur les médias. Tout ce qui portait une carte de presse était très soigneusement mis à l'écart, d'une manière souvent brutale et aucun badaud n'avait pu posé le pied sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis l'attaque. Fol Œil ne se faisait pas d'illusions, cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il n'y ait des fuites et alors… Il préféra ne pas y penser. Comment réagirait la population sorcière si elle venait à découvrir que des moldus avaient pénétré sur le Chemin de Traverse dans le seul but de tuer. Car au fil des heures, cela devenait de plus en plus limpide. Il n'existait aucun lien entre les différentes victimes. Elles avaient toutes été tuées au hasard, dans le seul but de verser le plus de sang possible.

Il ouvrit le dossier pour y consulter le nom des victimes mais aussi celui des témoins. Il avait rendez vous cinq minute plus tard dans le bureau du Commandant des aurors pour répartir les tâches et d'ici une petite heure, il serait sur le terrain. Une fois les noms mémorisés, Fol Œil se leva et quitta don bureau, prenant la direction de la salle de réunion. Il y arriva le premier et se servit une immense tasse de café noir et fumant. La journée allait être éprouvant. Il avait beau être auror depuis des années, certaines situations le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Rencontrer les familles des victimes était l'une d'entre elle. Et cela était d'autant plus difficile que la porte avait été violente. Il se voyait déjà attendre que les sanglots de la maman de la petite Ally, dix ans, cessent pour pouvoir continuer à lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de quatre jeune aurors. Le reste des hommes dépêchés sur cette affaire ne tarda pas à arriver et enfin le Commandant des aurors fit son entrée dans la pièce. Le silence s'installa aussitôt dans la salle, et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- « Très bien… » commença-t-il « Bonjour à vous tous. Nous avons une lourde journée devant vous, le Ministre s'impatiente et demande des résultats au plus tôt. Je vous ai divisé de trois groupes, un qui se chargera d'enquêter en milieu moldu, l'autre sur le Chemin de Traverse et le dernier se chargera une nouvelle fois de prendre les dépositions des témoins. Méfiez vous, la presse devient de plus en plus gênante et surtout de plus en plus fouineuse. Ne laissait absolument rien filtrer ! »

Fol Œil grogna un peu. Le Commandant oubliait-il que bien souvent quand la presse voulait découvrir quelque chose, elle le découvrait tôt ou tard…

- « Vos instructions ainsi que le groupes dans lequel vous êtes nommé ce trouve dans ce dossier… » continua le Commandant tandis que d'un coup de baguette, il faisait apparaître devant chacun des aurors présents une pochette de papier brun portant le sceau de la Division des Aurors et la mention ''_ secret défense_''. « Bon travail à vous, prochaine réunion demain matin, même heure, même lieu »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle d'un pas vif. Fol Œil ouvrit le dossier devant lui et sursauta en voyant qu'il avait été affecté au deuxième groupe. Il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher son expérience et ses aptitudes à ratisser le Chemin de Traverse comme n'importe quel auror de base ! Il se leva d'un bond, et en colère prit la même direction que celle prise par le Commandant quelques instants plus tôt. Il le rattrapa rapidement.

- « Commandant ! » lança-t-il de sa voix forte.

L'homme sursauta et se retourna vers lui d'un air grave.

- « Un problème Maugrey ? » demanda-t-il

- « Plutôt oui ! » répondit Fol Œil en brandissant sa pochette sous le nez « Le deuxième groupe ?! Tu te moques de moi Commandant ? »

L'homme le regarda d'un air grave et répondit avec sérieux.

- « Je t'ai mis dans le groupe où tu seras le plus efficace »

- « Bon sang ! Je suis doué pour faire parler les gens moi ! Pas pour faire des croquis de scène de crime ! C'est pour la bleusaille ça ! » s'emporta Fol Œil en faisant de grands gestes.

- « Calme toi, tu veux ! » ordonna le Commandant « Ce sont des moldus qu'ils faut interroger ! Tu connais ce milieu aussi bien qu'un troll ! Il nous faut de la discrétion Fol Œil ! Tu comprends ça ! Alors je t'ai placé dans le groupe deux et puis c'est tout ! »

- « Bien Commandant ! » grogna Fol Œil d'un air mauvais alors que l'homme poursuivait son chemin dans le couloir.

D'un geste rageur, il froissa son dossier et le fourra sans douceur dans une de ses poches et revint sur ses pas et rejoignit les autres aurors affecté au même groupe que lui. Ensemble, ils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse qui était bouclée de bout en bout. Personne à part eux ne pouvait pénétrer dans l'allée sorcier. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer très longtemps encore. C'était toute l'économie du Londres sorciers qui risquait d'être perturbée. De mauvaise humeur, Fol Œil enjamba le cordon de sécurité en foula le sol de l'allée. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta, les mains sur ses hanches, l'air grave. Rien n'avait été touché depuis l'attaque, la moindre trace de sang était encore intacte. Cela avait été un massacre. Il sentit alors quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit face à un de ses jeunes collègues, l'auror Thomas King.

- « On est tous les deux aujourd'hui » annonça-t-il d'un ton égal mais en évitant de le regarder.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Fol Œil. Il ne portait pas son collègue dans son cœur. Le souvenir de l'interrogatoire qu'il lui avait fait subir après l'évasion des mangemorts d'Azkaban lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il avait eu beau crier son innocence, ce petit prétentieux n'avait pas voulu le croire. Et même après avoir été reconnu non coupable et victime dans cette affaire, King avait passé de très longues semaines à le regarder en coin et à méfier de lui. Travailler avec lui aujourd'hui lui permettrait peut être de lui en faire baver… Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

- « On commence par quoi ? » demanda King en ouvrant son dossier d'instruction

- « On s'occupe du fond de l'allée… » grogna Fol Œil en se dirigeant vers le lieu qu'il avait indiqué.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant la trace magique sur le sol qui indiquait l'endroit où avait été retrouvé un cadavre. Une petite note magique flottait au dessus de la trace.

«_ Mickael Corbis, 35 ans, célibataire_ »

Fol Œil observa alors attentivement tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien de spécial. On ne voyait pas, comme c'était le cas ailleurs, de traces d'impact sur le mur qui faisait face. Cela signifiait que la balle avait dû rester à l'intérieur du corps du pauvre homme. Fol Œil comprenait mal comment une chose aussi petite pouvait tué. Avant de commencer leurs investigations, tous les aurors avaient suivit une rapide formation sur les armes à feu moldues. Arthur Weasley qui s'était chargé de la présentation avait fait preuve, comme à son habitude d'un enthousiasme débordant bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Fol Œil n'avait pas été très attentif au cours de cette réunion. La seule chose qu'il en avait retenu était qu'il était étonnant qu'une chose si petite et insignifiante qu'une balle, il avait eu l'occasion d'en tenir une entre ses mains, puissent faire autant de dégâts.  
Il soupira alors et fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume qu'il tendit à son collègue.

- « Tiens King, fait donc un rapport… » grogna-t-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune critique.

- « Mais et toi… » demanda le jeune auror en prenant ce qu'il lui tendait

- « Je vais me renseigner… »

- « On n'est pas dans le groupe des interrogatoires… » protesta le jeune homme assez violemment

- « Ferme là King ! » grogna Fol Œil en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Il se tourna alors et regarda les bâtiments qui lui faisaient face. Son regard se posa sur une fenêtre. Quelque chose attira son attention. Le rideau venait de bouger, il y avait quelqu'un dans cet appartement. Il décida alors d'en avoir le cœur net. Il traversa la rue et s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et arriva bientôt à un palier. Il y avait deux portes. Il réfléchit un court instant pour se remémorer où frapper. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la porte et cogna fortement. Il n'eut aucune réponse, pourtant il savait qu'il y a avait quelqu'un, ce qui était surprenant car toutes les habitations avaient été évacuée par mesure de sécurité mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu.

- « Brigade des Aurors ! » hurla-t-il alors en continuant à tambouriner sur la porte. « Ouvrez ou j'enfonce la porte ! »

Il attendit alors un petit hoquet de derrière la porte.

- « Ouvrez ! »

- « D'accord… D'accord… » murmura une voix tremblotante.

Le bruit d'un verrou que l'on débloque se fit entendre et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une vieille femme. Elle était toute petite, et ses cheveux blancs et fins étaient attachés en un chignon serré, impeccable.

- « Auror Maugrey » se présenta Fol Œil « Puis-je savoir madame ce que vous faites ici ? »

- « C'est mon appartement » répondit faiblement la vieille « Je vous en pris, entrez… »

Fol Œil pénétra donc dans le petit appartement et fit quelques pas pour se rendre à la fenêtre, il en écarta délicatement le rideau et observa un court instant King qui assit sur le trottoir noircissait son morceau de parchemin. Il se tourna ensuite vers son hôtesse.

- « Que faites-vous là ? Tous les habitants ne devaient-ils pas être évacués ? » demanda-t-il

- « Si, mais ici c'est chez moi et je n'en partirai pas ! » rétorqua le vieille femme avec détermination.

- « Comment avait vous fait pour revenir ici ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Par ma cheminée » répondit-elle simplement « Et n'essayez pas de me faire partir d'ici parce que je reviendrais monsieur Maugrey. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans cette appartement, j'y ai vécu tout le temps de la première guerre, je ne le quitterais pas pour celle-ci »

Fol Œil se mit alors à sourire et détourna le regard. La détermination de cette vieille femme l'amusait grandement.

- « Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici » lui indiqua-t-il tout de même

- « Je sais, mais je ne dirais rien si c'est ce qui vous inquiètes » répondit-elle « Je sais être discrète, et je ne m'approcherais plus de la fenêtre pour ne plus me faire prendre. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut dire à personne que ce sont les moldus qui ont fait le coup. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que cela ne ferait que créer une panique. »

Fol Œil se tourna vers elle et sonda son regard. Il pensa alors qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout cette vieille était là depuis l'attaque… pourquoi ne pas la laisser encore ici.

- « Je ne dirais rien, mais je viendrais tous les jours m'assurer que vous ne quittez pas votre appartement et je vais ensorceler votre appartement pour que vous ne puissez contacter personne à part moi. Par mesure de sécurité » lança-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Je comprends » murmura la vieille en hochant la tête.

Une idée traversa alors la tête de l'auror.

- « Madame, vous étiez là lors de l'attaque n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il

- « Bien sur »

- « Avez-vous ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Oui, par ma fenêtre. C'était horrible, j'en fais encore des cauchemars. J'ai vu mourir l'homme là juste en face »

- « Pourriez vous me raconter ce que vous avez vu exactement ? » demanda Fol Œil

- « Bien sur, le tueur était une femme, elle était moldue, c'était facile de la reconnaître avec ces vêtements. Elle courrait et soudain elle s'est arrêtée. Elle a pointer quelque chose sur cet homme je n'ai pas vu quoi. Il y a eu un drôle de bruit et l'homme est tombé sur le sol. Elle s'est penchée vers lui, l'a regarder un moment avant de se mettre à rire. Elle avait un rire qui glaçait le sang. Elle m'a parut folle, une hystérique cruelle ! »  
Fol Œil la regarda avec attention.

- « Vous en êtes bien sur ? »

- « Oh que oui. Son rire m'a fait aussi peur que le reste de la scène, elle était vraiment ravie… »

L'auror hocha la tête tendit qu'un doute germait dans son esprit.

- « Je vous remercie madame de votre aide. Ne sortez pas, ne vous faites pas voir, je viendrais demain m'assurer que vous avez tenu parole »

- « Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'expulse de cet appartement et je sais tenir ma langue »  
Fol Œil la salua d'un signe de tête et la vieille referma sa porte derrière lui. Il appliqua alors un sort à l'appartement pour empêcher la femme d'en sortir et de communique avec l'extérieur, on est jamais trop prudent. Il redescendit ensuite l'escalier d'un air pensif. Ce pourrait-il que… Il fallait qu'il en soit sur.  
Sans plus attendre, il transplana vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et par chance le repéra tout de suite.

- « Kingsley ! Viens par là ! » hurla-t-il à son collègue.

L'auror s'approcha de lui et Fol Œil l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- « Kingsley, si je te parle d'une femme totalement hystérique et follement cruelle, avec un rire à vous glacer le sang, tu penses à qui ? »

- « Bellatrix Lestrange » répondit le jeune homme « Pourquoi ! »

- « Parce que je pense que toute cette histoire est plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air… » répondit Fol Œil en grognant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « James ? Tu es prêt ? »

- « Oui ! » répondit James en terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

Il quitta la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et se trouva rapidement dans le salon. Lily était assise sur le canapé, Syrielle sur ses genoux et Harry jouait avec son fidèle Patmol. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui et esquissa un faible sourire. Il avait mal de la voir aussi triste, mais il savait qu'en se moment, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la soutenir de toutes ses forces dans ce moment difficile.

- « Tu es sure que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- « Oui, James, ça fait deux ans et je n'y suis pas retournée »

- « Je comprends… » souffla le jeune homme en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur son front.

Il prit alors Syrielle dans ses bras et Lily se releva. Son joli ventre rond de ses six mois de grossesses se voyait maintenant poindre sous le tissu fin de sa robe et James en fut émerveillé. Il la trouvait tellement belle quand elle était deux… Il lui redonna alors Syrielle qu'elle serra tout contre elle.

- « Tu viens Harry » lança le jeune homme en tendant sa main à son fils.

Harry se dépêcha de faire le tour du canapé pour se précipiter contre ses jambes en riant. James se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et se tourna vers sa femme.

- « Tu es sur que ça ne va pas faire trop pour toi ? Je peux transplaner seule… » murmura-t-elle

- « Non. J'y arriverais très bien à nous tous, je ne veux pas que toi tu te fatigues… »

Elle soupira un peu mais finalement s'approcha de lui doucement de sorte qu'il puisse l'enlacer par la taille.

- « Attention… » souffla-t-il doucement avant de disparaître avec tout son petit monde.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un Centre de Transplanage au beau milieu d'un quartier moldu. James posa Harry sur le sol et lui tint fermement la main et prit Syrielle dans bras de sa mère, il ne voulait pas que Lily se fatigue à la porter. L'inconvénient était que désormais ses deux mains étant occupé, il ne pouvait plus ni l'enlacer ni lui tenir la main et pourtant il savait qu'en ce moment, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle se tourna un instant vers lui et lui fit un regard triste mais confiant, il esquissa un faible sourire et sans dire un mot, commencèrent leur route.  
James était sur ses gardes. Harry n'était plus chez eux, entouré de toute la sécurité magique mise en place autour de lui et il redoublait de vigilance. Ils avaient beau être en plein Londres moldus, il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait laissé chez eux, ou chez Sirius. Mais privé ainsi constamment son enfant de sortir lui brisait aussi le cœur et il savait qu'en cet instant, Lily avait besoin d'être entouré par eux tous et tout leur amour.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les hautes grilles du cimetière moldu où reposaient les parents de la jeune femme depuis deux ans déjà. Ils avaient été tués tous les deux dans un accident de voiture, quelques jours après le premier anniversaire de leur petit fils. James se rappelait encore l'état de détresse dans lequel ce drame avait plongé sa femme, et il admirait la force dont elle avait fait preuve pour surmonter tout cela au plus vite. Doucement, Lily poussa la grille et entra. Peu habitué à sortir, Harry regardait tout autour de lui, le nez en l'air les yeux grands ouverts tout en marchant aussi vite que le pouvait ses petites jambes, et James le regardait d'un air attendri. Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans les allées avant d'arriver devant la tombe de John et Sandra Evans. La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. James lâcha la main de Harry qui s'était accroché à sa jambe et encercla les épaules de sa femme en posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle rouvrit des yeux et le regarda en souriant tristement.

Harry commençait à s'enhardir et lâcha la jambe de son père pour partir en vadrouille. James l'attrapa alors d'un geste vif, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Ils restèrent donc ainsi tous les quatre un petit moment à se recueillir. Mais les enfants s'impatientaient et ne voulant pas déranger sa femme, James s'éloigna avec eux. Il marcha un peu et alla s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, installa Syrielle sur un de ses genoux et cala Harry entre ses jambes. Alors que le petit garçon jouait à bloquer les mains de sa sœur qui riait aux éclats en essayant de se libérer, il ne quittait pas Lily des yeux. Devant la tombe, les yeux fermés, il avait l'impression qu'elle leur parlait. Les rires de ses enfants le firent sourire et baissa les yeux pour les regarder. Syrielle avait ses mains bloquées dans celles de Harry qui la regardait d'un air supérieur. Il prit alors les mains de son fils dans une seule des siennes et serra légèrement, Harry bloqué, le regarda avec surprise avant de se débattre frénétiquement pour essayer de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais rien n'y faisait. Il riait fort et donnait de grands coups, mais ce qui ravit le plus James fut sans aucun doute fut le regard plein d'admiration que sa fille lui lançait. Elle avait les yeux brillants et la bouche légèrement ouverte dans un grand sourire. Il posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de libérer son fils.

Il releva alors la tête et fixa Lily qui n'avait pas bougé. Soudain dans l'allée, il aperçut des gens arriver. Un homme plutôt bien en chair, une femme grande et sèche qui tenait la main boudinée d'un enfant aussi bien portant que son père. Il les reconnut aussitôt et ne pu s'empêcher de frémir. Il sentait les ennuis arriver et c'était bien la dernière chose dont Lily avait besoin en ce moment. Prenant ses enfants dans ses bras, il se leva et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa femme. Une fois près d'elle il chuchota à son oreille.

- « Pétunia est là… »

Il la vit sursauter et ouvrir grand ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle plongea dans les siens d'un air interrogateur. D'un signe de la tête, il lui fit signe de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit. Il l'entendit souffler doucement et il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.  
En face d'eux, le couple s'arrêta d'un coup, il venait visiblement de les reconnaître. Ils se mirent alors à discuter et pendant un moment James pensa qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour et repartir mais il les vit bientôt venir dans leur direction.

Pétunia et Vernon étaient pareils à son souvenir. Ils avaient l'air très tendus, il y avait de quoi. Leurs rencontres s'étaient très rarement déroulées dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En général, Lily finissait en larmes après avoir vu sa sœur et rien ne déplaisait plus à James que cela.

- « Bonjour » lança Lily quand ils furent arrivés à leur hauteur.

- « Bonjour » grognèrent Pétunia et Vernon

- « Bonjour Pétunia, Vernon… »

- « Bonjour Potter » cracha presque Vernon mais James ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ce pauvre type ne l'impressionnait absolument pas.

- « C'est Dudley ? » demanda Lily en se baissant un peu « Il a bien grandi »

James admira l'effort que faisait sa femme pour engager la conversation avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. C'était toujours elle qui faisait les premiers pas vers Pétunia, mais cette dernière la repoussait systématiquement, ce qui la peinait beaucoup, mais Lily s'accrochait, encore plus depuis qu'elles avaient perdues leurs parents. Mais encore une fois la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un hochement de tête de Pétunia tandis que Dudley se cachait derrière les jambes de son père.

- « Vous ne connaissez pas Syrielle, je crois » continua tout de même vaillamment la jeune femme en faisant signe à James de s'avancer un peu.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et montra sa tante et son oncle à sa fille. Syrielle était intimidée, elle cala bien sa tête contre le torse de son papa, ses joues prenant une petite teinte rosée. Harry quand à lui observait son cousin avec curiosité. Pétunia fit quelque pas et posa sa main sur la joue de Syrielle.

- « Elle aussi à tes yeux » murmura-t-elle.

Cette simple phrase fit fleurir un immense sourire sur le visage de Lily et James en fut ravi.

- « Oui… » souffla la jeune en regardant sa fille avec tendresse.

- « Et je vois que la famille va encore s'agrandir on dirait… » continua Pétunia en s'éloignant un peu.

Lily se mit alors à rougir et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- « Oui, le petit frère est prévu pour fin novembre » répondit-elle en souriant « Et toi, pas d'autres enfants en vue ? »

- « Non » répondit Vernon à la place de sa femme « Un seul enfant c'est bien suffisant ! »

Pétunia hocha la tête, mais James doutait qu'elle soit aussi convaincue que son époux.

- « James et moi avons toujours voulu une grande famille » rétorqua tout simplement Lily.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors parmi eux. Pétunia se pencha pour déposer le bouquet qu'elle tenait dans la main sur la tombe devant elle et se redressa. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent un long moment. James ne voulait pas intervenir, et il fut soulager de voir que Vernon n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention non plus. Mais Harry et Syrielle commençaient à s'impatienter. Lily se tourna vers eux, l'air grave. Son regard se posa sur Harry et s'assombrit. James savait qu'elle aussi pensait au fait qu'il n'était pas prudent de le laisser trop éloigner de la maison trop longtemps, à plus forte raison dans un endroit en plein air comme celui-ci.

- « Nous allons rentrer… » Souffla-t-elle alors

- « Oh ! » s'exclama Pétunia dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit cri de déception

Lily se tourna précipitamment vers elle, et James fixa sa belle sœur avec surprise, et il n'était pas le seul. Vernon fixait sa femme avec des yeux ronds.

- « Je me disais que puisque vous étiez là, vous pourriez venir prendre le thé à la maison… » lança-t-elle dans un souffle

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit Lily avant que Vernon n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

Les deux sœurs se sourirent alors et bien que James n'était pas emballé à l'idée de passer du temps avec des gens comme eux, il était contente que Lily ait retrouvé le sourire, et, ne serait-ce que pour ces quelques heures un semblant de relation avec sa sœur.

- « Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas » proposa Pétunia en ignorant volontairement le regard contrarié de son époux.

Après un dernier regard à la tombe de leurs parents, les sœurs Evans prirent l'allée qui les conduisait à la sortie. James resta un peu en arrière avec les enfants, tandis que Vernon tenait fermement la main de Dudley, le rappelant à l'ordre quand il se retournait pour regarder son cousin. Ils se retrouvèrent tous rapidement devant la rue. La voiture des Dursley y était garée malheureusement, ils n'y rentreraient pas tous.

- « On va prendre un taxi » assura Lily à sa sœur

- « Mais chérie, comment va-t-on le payer ? » fit remarquer James

- « J'ai toujours de l'argent moldu quand je viens de ce côté-ci » répondit fièrement la jeune femme en tapotant son sac à main en souriant.

Puis d'un geste de la main, elle héla un taxi qui passait par là et toute la petite famille Potter s'y installa. Lily demanda au chauffeur de suivre la voiture de Vernon, et se plaça bien confortablement contre le dossier du siège arrière. Elle libéra un des genoux de James en prenant Syrielle sur les siens avant de glisser sa main dans celle de son mari.

James la regarda d'un air attendri, elle avait l'air contente et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Il se pencha alors tout contre elle et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- « Tu penses à tout, tu es géniale… Se balader avec de l'argent moldu… je ne savais même pas que tu en avais »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi tout le temps du trajet. Une fois arrivée, James récupéra leur fille dans ses bras pendant que Lily réglait la course. Puis tous les quatre pénétrèrent au 4 Privet Drive.

Pétunia les installa dans le salon. Elle avait l'air beaucoup moins détendue qu'avant et James pensa que Vernon avait sans doute du lui faire des remarques à propos de son invitation. Installé dans un fauteuil confortable, il regarda autour de lui. La maison avait un style de petit bourgeois. Tout était impeccable, bien à sa place. Il ne régnait pas le moindre désordre. Harry se tenait près de lui, ses petits bras enroulés autour de sa jambe. Lui et Syrielle jouaient les timides. Il fallait dire que dans cette maison, rien n'incitait aux rires et aux jeux. James se pencha doucement et murmura à l'oreille de son fils.

- « Va jouer bonhomme…. »

Et doucement il l'insista à se séparer de lui. Visiblement à contre cœur, Harry s'exécuta et fit quelques pas en directions de Dudley qui le regarda d'un air étrange. James n'apprécia pas le frisson qu'eut Vernon lorsque son fils prit la main du sien. Il savait que le jeune homme les considérait comme des monstres à cause de leur capacité à faire de la magie, mais il ne tolérait pas qu'il pense cela de ses enfants. Mais Dudley ne fit pas d'histoire et entraîna Harry hors de la pièce. James posa alors Syrielle sur le tapis et, s'aidant de la table basse, la fillette se mit bientôt sur ses deux pieds, tout en restant solidement accroché au petit meuble, elle ne marchait pas encore seule.

Le thé fut servi et la conversation reprit. Elle était difficile, souvent coupée par de très longs silences. Lily et Pétunia s'en tenaient aux sujets courants et superficiels, la pluie et de beau temps. Depuis le temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, les deux sœurs ne savaient pas de quoi parler. C'était encore plus délicat que certains sujets étaient à éviter. Mais ils ne s'en sortirent pas si mal que cela. Vernon n'avait pas dit trois mots, mais James faisait de son mieux pour que les silences ne durent pas trop longtemps. Ils étaient installés depuis un petit moment quand Dudley revint dans la pièce, seul. James le remarqua aussitôt et attendit quelques instants pour voir si Harry ne revenait pas avant de poser la question.

Pétunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne firent pas un geste. James se leva alors et quitta la pièce. Il arriva dans le couloir et passa dans la cuisine. Il observa attentivement partout mais ne vit son fils nulle part. De retour dans le couloir, il aperçut les escaliers. Connaissant le caractère intrépide de Harry, il les prit et monta à l'étage mais là encore, aucune trace du petit garçon. James commençait vraiment à être inquiet. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Harry de partir seul… Mais en y repensant bien, il avait déjà fait ce genre de chose, lors d'un pique-nique dans un parc moldu.

Il redescendit rapidement les escaliers et se trouva face à la porte. Un doute affreux l'envahi. Et si Harry était parti à l'extérieur ? Il se retrouverait donc seul en milieu moldu, lui qui était l'enfant le plus en danger de tous. James prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il fallait rester lucide. Il allait juste aller dire à Lily qu'il allait faire un tour dans le jardin et il chercherait bien. Il allait mettre sa décision en œuvre quand le petit Dudley fit son apparition dans le couloir. Il le fixa un moment avant de regarder sous l'escalier d'un air amusé et moqueur. Etonné, James regarda dans sa direction et fut surpris d'y voir un placard. Il n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant. L'air amusé de l'enfant l'intrigua et il s'approcha de la porte en bois et y colla son oreille. Des sanglots se firent entendre. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, d'un geste vif, il ouvrit la porte, manquant de peu de l'arracher et trouva Harry assis parmi la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, qui pleurait. Il se précipita pour l'extirper de là et le pris dans ses bras.

- « Harry, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu faisait là ? Tu as fait peur à Papa » murmura James à son oreille.

- « Méchant Dudley » répondit Harry en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

Furieux, James se tourna vers son neveu et lui jeta un regard noir. Ainsi ce cochon sur pattes avait enfermé son fils dans un placard à balai. Il caressa les cheveux de son fils et referma la porte du placard dans un grand claquement qui fit sursauter Dudley.

- « Ca t'amuse, terreur ? » demanda James d'un air sévère. « Tu veux que je m'amuse moi aussi ? »

Le petit garçon eut alors les yeux brillants et se mit alors à courir dans le salon où il se cacha derrière son père. James entra à sa suite, Harry toujours dans ses bras, il ôtait les toiles d'araignées de sa tignasse.

- « Harry ! Mais où a-t-il été traîné ? » demanda Lily en le voyant arriver.

- « Il a été enfermé dans un placard miteux par son cousin » lança sèchement James en fixant Vernon d'un air mauvais

- « Dudley ne ferais jamais ça ! » s'indigna Vernon

- « Vraiment ?! » lança James d'une voix mauvaise. « Donc c'est moi qui suis un menteur ?! »

- « Chéri ! » souffla Lily « S'il te plait… »

- « Peut-être Harry dans ce cas… » cracha Vernon

- « Je ne vous permet pas ! »

- « James ! » lança Lily un peu plus fort.

James lui jeta un regard agacé, mais elle avait l'air vraiment décidée à ne pas créer de conflit. Le jeune homme soupira mais fixa son beau-frère avec colère.

- « On va y aller » murmura alors Lily en se levant et en prenant Syrielle dans ses bras.

James s'en voulut. Elle avait décidé cela pour qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate pas. Mais il était indigné par le comportement du fils et du père. Ils se saluèrent donc plutôt froidement et prirent congé. Une fois dans la rue, James vit Lily se retourner et jeter un dernier regard à la maison de sa sœur. Ils prirent de nouveau un taxi pour se rapprocher d'un centre de transplanage. Dans la voiture, James regarda sa femme fixer le paysage d'un air absent. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, elle se tourna vers lui.

- « Pardon » souffla James, sincèrement navré. « Je sais que j'ai eu un comportement stupide. Mais ils me tapent sur les nerfs déjà en temps normal, alors quand c'est Harry qui est visé, je ne supporte pas »

Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Excuse moi, vraiment… » continua James d'une voix presque suppliante.

- « Bien sur… » murmura la jeune femme « De toutes façons, on n'aurait plus rien trouver à se dire… »

Il vit son regard se teinté d'une légère tristesse et se pencha alors pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est par là… »

Luis Martinez regarda tout autour de lui avec admiration. Il n'avait jamais vu un château aussi grand ni aussi beau. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec el Colegio Magico de Barcelona, où il avait fait ses études. Ici tout était beaucoup plus grand, presque démesuré. Il suivait un homme à l'allure peu aimable qui s'était présenté comme le concierge de l'école. Lui est ses neuf collègues de la Brigade d'Intervention Spéciale du Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Animaux Fantastiques le suivaient sans dire un mot. Il les amena jusqu'à ce qui semblait être des toilettes pour filles. Surpris, il se tourna vers ses collègues qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre non plus. L'homme les firent s'arrêter et entra dans les toilettes avant d'en ressortir rapidement accompagné d'un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

- « Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de Poudlard »

Luis hocha discrètement la tête. Cet homme imposait immédiatement le respect.

- « Je vous ai fait venir ici car cette école à un problème qui relève de votre compétence. Nous avons de fortes raisons de croire qu'une créature fantastique et potentiellement très dangereuse se trouve actuellement sous nos pieds. Nous voudrions que vous y descendiez et déterminiez quelle est cette créature. Si elle est réellement aussi dangereuse que nous le craignons, dans ce cas, nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir la tuer également, ou du moins de nous en débarrasser. La place d'un monstre magique n'est pas dans les tréfonds d'une école » continua le professeur avec un léger sourire.

Luis bomba le torse avec fierté. Cet homme avait eu raison de faire appel à eux et n'avais aucun souci à se faire. De l'avis de tous, sa brigade était, et de loin, la plus compétente dans tout ce qui avait attrait aux créatures fantastiques. Ils étaient tous très entraînés et très informés. Ce directeur n'avait plus de soucis à ce faire pour son école, son petit souci serait régler en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- « Vous devriez très bientôt pouvoir accéder à l'entrée de l'antre de cette créature, juste le temps pour nous de l'ouvrir » poursuivit Dumbledore avant de les saluer d'un signe de tête et de retourner dans les toilettes.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à attendre dans le couloir. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et cette fois trois hommes en sortirent. L'un d'eux était solidement menotté par de nombreux liens magiques. Il avait le regard vitreux et n'inspirait pas la confiance. Les deux autres devaient être des aurors, et le maintenait fermement. Ils passèrent devant eux en regardant bien droit devant eux, sans prononcer un seul mot. Luis les regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

- « Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer… »

La voix du professeur Dumbledore le tira de ses pensées et il se retourna vers lui. Et tout comme ses neuf collègues il pénétra dans les toilettes pour filles. Au niveau des lavabos s'ouvrait l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un tuyau, assez large pour qu'un homme adulte y passe sans aucun soucis.

- « Voici l'entrée de l'antre de la bête » les informa le professeur Dumbledore. « Mais il faut que je vous prévienne que selon nos sources, cette créature a déjà tué une jeune fille qui n'a eu le temps de voir que ses yeux… »

Luis remonta alors ses manches. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais il était convaincu que tout irait très bien.

- « Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, surtout n'hésiter pas à me le demander » lança le professeur Dumbledore en reculant de quelques pas.

Luis s'approcha de l'entrée du tunnel et l'inspecta un moment puis revint en arrière et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette sa mallette de travail. Elle contenait toute sorte de somnifère puissant et de tranquillisant, d'une efficacité suffisante pour endormir durablement un troll. Il fit également apparaître un casque qu'il enfila et fut bientôt près à rejoindre ses trois collègues qui avaient déjà glissé dans le tuyau. Il s'y engouffra à son tour et se laissa tomber. C'était comme dévaler un très long, sinueux et sombre toboggan. Au bout d'un moment, le tuyau revint à l'horizontal et Luis fut projeté sur un sol humide d'un couloir au mur de pierres.

- « Lumos » souffla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

La lueur qu'il créa vint s'ajouter à celle créée auparavant par ses collègues. Ils attendirent tous que leurs autres collègues arrivent. Luis en profita pour observer plus attentivement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. A en juger par la vase qui recouvrait, il en déduisit qu'ils devaient se trouver à plusieurs kilomètres dessous le château, probablement sous le lac qu'il avait aperçut en traversant le parc. Le couloir dans lequel ils étaient lui apparut alors plus comme un nouveau tunnel. Il était extrêmement sombre et le sol était jonché d'ossements de rats ou d'autres rongeurs. Tout cela semblait lugubre.

Une fois le dernier membre de la brigade arrivé, ils se mirent en marche en silence, attentif au moindre son, entièrement sur leur garde. Leurs ombres, projetées par la faible lueur de leur baguette étaient semblables à des monstres difformes. Ils marchèrent dans plusieurs flaques qui semblaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité ambiante, le regard de Luis se posa sur les contours d'une chose énorme.

- « Là ! » lança-t-il alors à ses collègues qui se figèrent instantanément.

Prudemment, Luis prit la tête du petit groupe et s'approcha de cette masse, étendue sur toute la largeur du couloir, totalement immobile et inerte. En s'approchant de plus près Luis s'aperçut que la chose n'était pas vivante et il baissa sa garde. Bientôt, il fut assez près pour éclairer ce qui s'avéra être une gigantesque peau de serpent. Visiblement la mue avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. La peau était d'un vert vif et l'animal a qui elle avait appartenu devait au moins mesurer dans les quatre mètres.

- « Incroyable » souffla un de ses collègues qui venait d'arriver derrière lui « Ca c'est du serpent ! »

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver et eux aussi furent étonnés par la taille de la mue.

- « Il nous faudra une sacrée dose de tranquillisant pour un bestiau de cette taille ! » lança Paul Klermac, le chef de file de cette mission

- « Ca tu peux le dire ! » répondit un de ses collègues en souriant « Ca doit être aussi coriace qu'un troll des cavernes un truc comme ça ! »

Etonné, Luis se tourna vers ses collègues. Ils plaisantaient comme si de rien n'était alors que devant eux se trouvait sans doute une des choses les plus effrayantes que Luis n'est jamais vu.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luis ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! » plaisanta un de ses collègues en lui administrant une claque magistrale dans le dos et en riant fort.

- « Choooooouuuuuut ! » lança alors le jeune homme totalement paniqué « Vous êtes fous, vous voulez qué nous nous fassions répérer ? » souffla-t-il

Ses collègues le regardèrent avec surprise et se turent.

- « Mais nous faire repérer par quoi Luis ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un grand serpent ce machin qui à l'air de tant inquiéter Dumbledore » lança un de ses collègues

- « Bien sour que no ce n'est pas oune serpent ! » rétorqua Luis d'un air ahuri.

Cette chose était bien pire qu'un serpent. C'était une créature horrible et terrifiante qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. Cette chose pouvait les tuer d'un seul regard et avait une ouie très fine. Il les avait longtemps étudié à el Colegio Magico, en théorie bien sur, lors des cours de biologie des êtres fantastiques. Oh bien sur, leur professeur, Don Rodriguez, leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une légende et que cet animal n'existait pas, qu'il n'était qu'une légende, mais Luis avait toujours été intiment persuadé du contraire. Et il avait passé de longues heures à se documenter et il connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Il avait désormais sous ses yeux, la preuve qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début, que cette créature existait bel et bien. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir si l'instant n'avait pas été si dramatique.

- « Madre de Dio, vous ne voyez pas qu'il s'agit d'oune mue dé Basilic ?! » lança-t-il alors à ses collègues.

Il y eut un moment de silence au court duquel Luis pensa qu'ils venaient enfin de comprendre la gravité de la situation. Mais au lieu de cela, le couloir résonna de leur rire joyeux et amusé.

- « Sacré Luis ! Toujours le mot pour rire ! » s'esclaffa un des hommes

- « Un vrai farceur celui là ! »

- « Yé ne plaisanté pas ! » s'écria Luis, affoler à l'idée que le monstre les entende « Ye vous joure que c'est oune Basilic ! »

- « Arrêtes un peu tes bêtises ! » souffla alors Paul « On a un travail à faire… »

- « Cé ne sont pas des bêtisses ! » s'indigna le jeune homme « Mais boune sang, régardez ?! Los écailles, la color, la taille ! Esta muy claro ! »

Tous arrêtèrent de rire et le regardèrent d'un air grave.

- « Luis… » commença l'un d'entre eux.

- « Les Basilics n'existent pas ! Ce ne sont que des légendes pour faire peur aux petits sorciers qui ne veulent pas finir leur soupe… » lança un autre.

- « Mais bien sur que no ! Ils existent et nous en avons la preuve sous los yeux ! » s'écria Luis, affolé à l'idée qu'on puisse ne pas le croire.

- « Ben voyons ! » s'amusa un de ses collègues « Et bientôt tu nous dira que le Sinistros annonce des jours heureux et que les Trolls savent compter jusqu'à dix… »

Cela sembla grandement amuser ses autres collègues qui se mirent à rire de concert. Luis était affolé, comment leur faire comprendre qu'il avait raison.

- « Yé ne plaisanté pas ! » hurla-t-il

- « C'est bien ce qui nous amuse Luis » répondit le chef de file « Ecoute vieux, on a pas de temps à perdre, on a un travail à faire… Alors ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un stupide serpent géant… »

- « Non Paul ! Yé souis convaincu que c'est oun Basilic ! Madre Dio, esta muy claro ! Il peut nous touer d'oun regard ! Yé ne partirais pas là bas sans oune coq ! » répondit Luis avec véhémence.

- « Un coq ? » demanda un de leurs collègues.

Paul soupira et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler.

- « Selon la légende, le cri d'un coq serait la seule chose capable de tuer un Basilic… »

- « C'est ridicule ! » souffla un des hommes

- « Ca n'existe pas un Basilic ! » murmura un autre.

Mais Luis était convaincu. Il savait que la créature qu'ils allaient avoir à affronter serait ce légendaire serpent géant. Il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il jeta à son chef un regard suppliant.

- « Très bien » capitula ce dernier « Va chercher un coq mais fait vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps »

Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, Luis se tourna vers ses collègues.

- « Suurtout si vous entendez le moindre son, fermer immediamente los yeux ! » lui ordonna-t-il avant de partir vers la sortie au pas de course.

Il entendit des chuchotements dans son dos et cette phrase « Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, il nous fichera lapais s'il a son coq » bien distinctement. Mais lui savait que dans quelques heures, tous le remercieraient d'avoir tant insisté pour avoir ce volatile avec eux. Arrivé à l'entrée du tunnel, il s'appliqua sur les mains et les pieds un sortilège de ventouse qui facilita grandement son ascension dans le toboggan. Il arriva en haut après de longues minutes d'effort et y aperçut le professeur Dumbledore qui lui tendit une main charitable pour l'aider à s'extirper du tuyau.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux

- « Yé pense qu'il s'agit d'oune Basilic » répondit Luis, encore essoufflé par son escalade.

- « Un Basilic… » souffla le vieux professeur comme s'il s'agissait d'une solution évidente à laquelle il aurait dû penser plus tôt.

Mais Luis fut soulagé de voir que lui au moins le croyait. Il n'aurait donc pas à perdre de temps à tenter de le convaincre.

- « Il nous faudrait des coqs, por favor… » continua alors Luis en le fixant d'un air grave.

- « Bien sur ! » répondit le professeur « Attendez moi ici » 

Il quitta alors les toilettes d'un pas vif, tandis que le jeune homme s'appuyait sur un lavabo pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il attendit ainsi un long quart d'heure avant que des bruits de voix ne lui parviennent de depuis le couloir. Il reconnut celle du professeur Dumbledore mais ignorait totalement à qui pouvait appartenir la deuxième, grave et excitée.

- « Je vous en prie professeur ! Un Basilic, je n'en ai jamais vu ! Je me ferais tout petit »

- « Non Hagrid, je ne te laisserais pas aller là bas »

- « Mais professeur … »

- « J'ai dit non… »

- « On pourrait le garder alors ! J'en prendrais grand soin ! Je le soignerais bien ! J'arriverais peut-être même à le dresser ! »

- « Hagrid, ma réponse est non ! Merci pour les coqs mais tu n'iras pas dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Luis cru voir un géant supplier du regard le professeur qui faisaient voler quatre cages contenant chacune un coq avant de refermer la porte.

- « Cela suffira-t-il ? » demanda-t-il

- « Yé pense, merci señor » répondit Luis alors que le professeur faisait descendre précautionneusement les cages le long du toboggan que le jeune homme emprunta à son tour. 

Puis il rejoignit rapidement ses collègues qui le regardaient d'un air goguenard.

- « Rassuré ? » lui demanda l'un d'entre eux d'un air moqueur

- « Si » lui répondit le jeune homme avec aplomb.

- « Très bien, puisque Luis a son volatile, qu'il passe en premier ! » suggéra un de ses collègues, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête conviction, Paul, son chef, haussa les épaules. Luis sortit donc un des coqs de sa cage et le cala bien serré contre lui, l'empêchant de s'enfuir en prenant soin de caler ses ailes. Le jeune homme passa alors devant ses collègues et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le tunnel. Il marcha droit devant lui quand soudain, il le vit bouger. Plus loin dans l'ombre. Une masse géante de plusieurs mètres de long. Aucun doute possible, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu il en était plus convaincu que jamais, il se trouvait à quelques pas d'un Basilic. Il ferma alors ses paupières aussi fort que possible et hurla un grand « S'en est bien un ! » avant de donner une grande pression sur le ventre du coq qui se mit à chanter de toutes ses forces.  
C'est alors que la masse que Luis avant entendu d'approcher de lui lorsqu'il avait crier émettre un sifflement aigu avant qu'un choc sourd se fasse entendre. Luis pria pour que ses collègues arrivent vite. Vu la taille de la bête, il doutait de pouvoir à lui seul, avec un unique coq en venir à bout. Heureusement, il entendit des bruits de pas précipité s'approcher de lui.

- « Fermez los yeux ! » leur hurla-t-il à nouveau avant de faire chanter le coq d'une nouvelle pression sur le ventre.

Bientôt se fut le cri de trois autres coqs qui se firent entendre.  
Pendant de longues minutes, Luis garda ses yeux fermés si fort qu'il se faisait mal. Mais les ouvrir signifiait sa mort. Il entendait distinctement que la créature poussait des sifflements aigus qui s'espacèrent après de longues minutes. Il retombait de plus en plus lourdement et peinait de plus en plus à se relever. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, l'animal ne bougea plus et n'émit plus aucun bruit. Par prudence, ils continuèrent encore un peu. Mais c'était fini. Prudemment, il ouvrit un œil, puis les deux. Le Basilic était là, à quelques pas de lui, étendu sur le sol, inerte. Un à un ses collègues s'approchèrent de lui et après un petit moment de silence se mirent à hurler leur joie et le portèrent en triomphe jusqu'au reste de leurs collègues rester en retrait. Luis rayonnait, il était devenu celui qui avait tué un Basilic.


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**hapitre quatre vingt six : Bon anniversaire (B.A)**

_  
« Réveille-toi  
J'ai quelque chose  
D'important à te dire  
Ce n'est pas Noël ni Pâques  
Ni Halloween  
Que je t'aime tu l'sais déjà  
(…)  
Ferme tes yeux une surprise  
Attend en bas »  
Axelle Red_

Lily dormait bien, confortablement allongée dans son lit, la tête bien enfoncée dans son oreiller. Elle était dans une phase de demi-sommeil et pour le moment rien de la poussait à en sortir, elle était bien. Soudain, un souffle chaud s'approcha de son visage. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils et sentit que le souffle se rapprochait encore et bientôt une paire de lèvres vint effleurer les siennes qui s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Elle sentit qu'un léger baiser y était déposé avant que le souffle ne s'éloigne un peu pour mieux se rapprocher d'elle par la suite. Elle sentit un nouveau baiser sur sa paupière droite, puis sur sa paupière gauche. Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle. Les lèvres parcoururent alors son front, puis ses joues, le bout de son nez avant de glisser sur son menton et aller se perdre sur sa gorge. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et c'est alors qu'elle l'entendit pouffer doucement.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives James, pour être réveillé avant moi ce matin ? » murmura-t-elle doucement sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Cette fois ci le jeune homme se mit à rire franchement et elle sentit qu'il glissait doucement sa main sous sa fine nuisette pour lui caresser doucement les cuisses.

- « Aujourd'hui est un grand jour… » murmura-t-il doucement et s'approchant une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser « Cela fait pile un an que j'ai eu la plus grande révélation de toute ma vie » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Lily ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son mari qui pétillait de malice. Elle soupçonnait fortement à quoi il faisait allusion, et le regarda d'un air attendri

- « Ca fait pile un an » reprit-il « Que j'ai su que tu pouvais hurler comme une marchande de poissons des insultes sur une pauvre guérisseuse qui ne demandait qu'à t'aider… »

- « Oh ! » s'indigna Lily tandis que James s'éloigna d'elle en riant franchement.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait ! Sans réfléchir, elle se redressa et attrapa son oreiller avec lequel elle frappa violemment son mari. Comment osait-il se souvenir de ça ? Et comment pouvait-il lui rappeler ce moment si gênant pour elle ?

- « Aie… » se plaignit James en riant

- « James Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un goujat ! Comment oses-tu remettre ça sur le tapis ! Tu sais bien que j'étais morte de honte après ! » s'écria-t-elle en continuant de le bombarder de coups.

Mais le jeune homme ne cessait de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il ne se défendait même pas, et restait allongé sur le dos... Gagné par son fou rire, Lily se laissa elle aussi aller à la bonne humeur et riait de bon cœur sans pour autant cesser de le frapper de son oreiller. Mais rapidement, ses coups devinrent plus mous, et elle se laissa tombé sur le lit près de son mari qui tourna son regard rieur vers elle.

- « Tu n'es qu'un monstre insensible » souffla-t-elle en souriant largement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Et toi une mégère… » rétorqua-t-il quand il eut le contrôle de ses lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, les yeux tout aussi brillant de malice l'un que l'autre. Ce moment était parfait.

- « Je t'aime » murmura doucement Lily en s'approchant encore plus de lui

- « Je t'aime aussi » répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- « C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un réveil dynamique » souffla le jeune femme dans un bâillement

- « Plutôt oui ! Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte » lança je jeune homme en se frottant le bras

- « Tu l'avais mérité ! » rétorqua-t-elle le plus sérieusement « Ce ne sont pas des façons, de rappeler des choses gênantes à une dame… James Potter vous n'avez aucune éducation ! »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à rire et se redressa. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et si apparaître une magnifique fleur de lys d'un blanc éclatant. Il se mit alors à genoux au pied du lit, tandis que la jeune femme se mettait sur le côté pour bien le voir, la tête appuyée sur son coude repliée.

- « Je n'ai peut-être aucune éducation » souffla-t-il « Mais je m'en fiche parce que malgré tout tu es amoureuse de moi et qu'il y a pile un an, mon cœur, tu m'as donné la plus adorable des petites filles »

Lily sentit qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage et elle se sentait rosir. Il lui tendit alors la fleur qu'elle prit en frôlant sa main du bout des doigts et elle la regarda en souriant.

- « Syrielle est aussi parfaite que sa maman… Je suis un homme comblé » continua James en glissant sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

Lily glissa alors ses bras derrière sa nuque et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le baiser s'approfondit de lui-même et sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme la surplombait, leurs jambes entrelacées. James venait de délaisser ses lèvres pour les jeter à la rencontre de la peau tendre et douce de son cou que les appels de Harry les stoppèrent net.

- « Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir la dernière fois qu'on a pu se faire tranquillement un câlin le matin » grogna James en se détachant d'elle.

Lily se mit à sourire et se releva vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois, appuyée sur ses coudes.

- « Vas donc le chercher… » souffla-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

Il hocha la tête et quitta le lit après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Lily ne s'en lassait pas. Elle aimait tellement la manière si particulière qu'il avait de l'embrasser, pour la moindre petite chose… Elle se rallongea doucement, un doux sourire aux lèvres, la journée commençait vraiment très bien. Au bout de quelques temps, elle entendit un peu de bruit et se mit à sourire.

- « Zoyeux naaaaniiiiiiiivressaiiiiire ! »

La jeune femme se releva alors pour voir entrer dans la chambre James qui tenait Harry et Syrielle dans ses bras. Le petit garçon chantait pour sa sœur qui souriait largement. James le posa tous les deux assis sur le lit et la petite fille se mit alors à applaudir avec enthousiasme son grand frère qui paraissait tout aussi ravi. Lily s'approcha alors de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un grand et très doux baiser sur sa petite joue douce.

- « Joyeux anniversaire mon ange » murmura-t-elle en respirant ses cheveux noirs et soyeux.

Harry se glissa alors près d'elle et se glissa sous son bras.

- « Bajour Maman » souffla-t-il

- « Bonjour trésor » répondit Lily en l'embrassant à son tour.

Le petit garçon se pencha et par-dessus la nuisette embrassa le ventre de sa maman.

- « Bajour bébé » murmura-t-il

Lily se mit à sourire et ébouriffa la tignasse de son fils. Depuis que sa grossesse était très visible, Harry avait prit l'habitude d'embrasser son ventre tous les matins en se levant et tous les soirs en se couchant, tout comme il l'avait fait pour sa soeur. Et inévitablement après, il posait la même question.

- « C'est quand le bébé arrive ? »

- « Dans longtemps encore Harry » répondait inlassablement James avec un grand sourire aux lèvres « Tu sais que le bébé a encore besoin d'être bien à l'abri dans le ventre de Maman »

Le petit garçon hocha doucement la tête et se libéra de la douce étreinte de sa main pour aller entamer une bataille avec son père. Sous le regard à la fois amusé et attendri de Lily et celui admiratif de Syrielle.

La matinée passa vite et fut très agréable. Après le déjeuner les enfants allèrent faire leur sieste et James en profita pour reprendre ce que le réveil de son fils avait interrompu le matin même. Puis les enfants se réveillèrent et tous allèrent faire un petit tour dans la piscine. Il faisait vraiment chaud et cela leur fit du bien. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoint par la petite famille Black qui était venu se joindre à eux pour fêter l'anniversaire de Syrielle.

Une fois tout ce petit monde à l'eau, un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Lily ne savait pas qui de Harry, des filles ou de leur pères criaient le plus fort. Océane et elle furent obligées de crier de nombreuses fois pour les rappeler à l'ordre mais rien n'y faisait. Elles préférèrent donc quitter l'eau en décrétant qu'elles y retourneraient plus tard et que cette fois, la piscine serait uniquement pour elle deux, sans enfants et encore moins d'hommes.

Elles se séchèrent rapidement et enfilèrent leurs petites robes d'été avant de rentrer se mettre à l'abri du soleil à l'intérieur de la maison.

- « Quels gamins ! » souffla Océane d'un air amusé

- « Ne m'en parle pas » murmura Lily en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle se mit alors à terminer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Syrielle sous le regard gourmant d'Océane qui ne résista pas longtemps au plaisir de tremper ses doigts dans le chocolat fondu et de les porter avec délice à sa bouche.

- « Sirius déteint sur toi ! » plaisanta Lily alors que son amie prenait un air coupable

- « On dirait bien… » répondit-elle en souriant « Espérons de j'aurais un peu déteint sur lui aussi… » ajouta-t-elle en riant

- « Ca va bien entre vous deux ? »

- « Merveilleusement bien. Il est tellement câlin en ce moment que je me suis demandée si on ne l'avais pas changer… Je veux dire, il a toujours été très câlin… » elle leva un moment les yeux au ciel « Mais là c'est vraiment beaucoup plus tendre, il est vraiment aux petits soins, il est trop mignon »

Lily la regarda en souriant.

- « Ne lui dit surtout pas que je t'ai dit ça… » ajouta la jeune femme d'un air entendu

- « Tu peux me faire confiance ! » répondit Lily en riant à moitié « Je le connais assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il aime entendre. C'est qu'il a sa petite fierté de mâle viril ! »

Océane éclata d'un rire franc.

- « Et toi ? Ca va ? Je sais que tu n'avais pas vraiment le moral ces derniers jours » lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment

- « Je vais vraiment mieux. Aujourd'hui est une belle journée et je suis heureuse »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice, puis Lily prit le gâteau dans ses mains.

- « Tu crois que le gâteau les fera sortir de l'eau ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Evidemment ! Surtout qu'il a l'air succulent » répondit Océane en plaçant bien au centre une petite bougie qu'elle alluma d'un sort.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent alors la cuisine pour regagner le jardin. Les cris de Harry parvinrent soudain à leurs oreilles.

- « A moi après ! A moi »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec surprise avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Ce qu'elles virent alors les figea un moment. Assis sur le bord de la piscine, Harry et Syrielle regardaient avec attention, en riant et en frappant des mains, James et Sirius qui se lançaient Lalyh de l'un à l'autre. La fillette semblait énormément apprécier cette nouvelle version de « lance Harry » et son rire éclatait dès que sa tête sortait de l'eau.

- « SIRIUS ! » hurla Océane en s'approchant à grand pas de la piscine.

Le jeune homme interrompit son geste pour lancer une nouvelle fois sa fille et se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme devait vraiment avoir l'air très en colère car il grimaça légèrement avant de lui faire un sourire un peu gêné.

- « Oui ma belle ? »

- « Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? » s'exclama Océane en ôtant sa fille des bras de son père. « Mais vous êtes aussi irresponsables l'un que l'autre ma parole »

Lily ne fut pas fâchée que James en prenne lui aussi pour son grade, qu'elle était maintenant persuadé que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'amusaient à ça, les cris de joie de Harry à leur arrivée ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

- « Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous auriez pu la blesser ?! »

- « Mais on fait très attention » répondit Sirius, la tête toujours levé vers elle. « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais faire quelque chose qui mettrait ma fille en danger ? »

- « On a pas le même notion du risque, Sirius ! » trancha Océane en se retournant, elle avait l'air furieuse.

Elle éloigna Lalyh de la piscine et la fillette se mit à pleurer.

- « Papaaaaaa, acore ! »

Mais Océane fut intraitable, elle enveloppa sa fille dans une grande serviette de bain et la sécha avant de l'asseoir sur une chaise haute. James et Sirius sortirent alors de l'eau et éloignèrent les enfants du bassin pour pouvoir retracer la limite d'âge. Lily vit alors Sirius s'approcher de son ami. Il se plaça devant elle et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille.

- « On ne va pas se disputer pour ça… » murmura-t-il doucement en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien « S'il te plait… »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas juste, comment Océane pouvait-elle résister quand il faisait ses petits yeux suppliants ?

Il l'embrassa alors et la jeune femme se serra bien fort contre lui en nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque, indifférente au fait qu'elle trempait sa robe. A cet instant, Lily sentit des lèvres fraîches se poser dans son cou et l'embrasser tout doucement. Visiblement, James aussi sentait le besoin de se faire pardonner quelque chose. Elle ferma un moment les yeux et se mit à sourire.

- « On le mange ce gâteau ? » demanda soudain Sirius.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard Océane qui semblait dire « encore une fois j'ai cédé ! » ce qui les amusa toutes les deux.

Tous s'installèrent alors autour de la table du jardin, James plaça Syrielle tout au bout, à la place d'honneur sur sa chaise haute tandis que Harry escaladait sa propre chaise. Une fois tout le monde installé, ils se mirent à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire » tous en cœur.

- « Souffle maintenant ma chérie » murmura Lily à l'oreille de sa fille qui tenta tant bien que mal d'éteindre la petite flamme qui dansait devant elle.

James ne l'aida presque pas. Tout le monde se mit alors à applaudir.

- « Fais un vœux Syrielle ! »

Lily se redressa et se figea. Cette voix ! Tout le monde autour de la table semblait avoir arrêter leur mouvement. Ils se retournèrent tous doucement. Là dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée, se tenait Remus, un paquet joliment emballé dans la main. Lily l'observa attentivement. Il avait beaucoup maigri, mais sa peau était plus halée. Une cicatrice barrait une de ses joues presque entièrement dévorées par une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il les regardait en souriant.

- « Tonton Remus ! » s'écria Harry en se mettant debout sur sa chaise.

- « Vous ne pensiez pas honnêtement que j'allais rater le premier anniversaire de ma filleule ?! » lança-t-il alors d'un air amusé.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, James et Sirius s'étaient précipités sur leur ami et l'enlaçaient dans d'affectueuses accolades. Ils parlaient en même temps d'un flot de paroles incompréhensibles ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup amuser Remus.

- « Je vais bien… Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir les gars… » assura le jeune homme en se libérant de leur étreinte.

Il se dirigea alors vers Océane qui se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

- « Ca fait tellement du bien de te voir ! » lança-t-elle en déposant un énorme baiser sur sa joue « Tu nous as manqué »

- « Vous aussi… » souffla Remus

Il s'approcha alors de Lily. La jeune femme le regardait en souriant doucement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment digéré son départ, parce qu'elle était convaincu qu'il partait pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais le voir là, la rassurait tellement qu'elle ne lui en voulait même pas. Elle se glissa dans ses bras à son tour.

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « De rien… » répondit-il « Ca me fait du bien de revenir ici… Je me sens chez moi… Et puis, je suis le parrain de Syrielle, je ne pouvais pas manquer cette journée n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non tu n'avais pas intérêt ! » plaisanta la jeune femme en se dégageant.

Elle le regarda alors et se mit à sourire largement. Remus s'approcha alors de Harry qu'il souleva dans ses airs avant de l'embrasser en s'exclamant qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup grandi. Mais il fut encore plus surpris de voir les deux petites filles. Il les prit dans ses bras toutes les deux en riant.

- « Alors les miss ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes belles ! »

Il les embrassa une par une, Syrielle un peu plus longtemps peut-être. Lily sentit les deux bras de son mari lui encerclé la taille. C'était vraiment une très très belle journée.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Et donc c'est là qu'il a décidé de faire venir une équipe spéciale et il se sont rendu compte que c'était un Basilic qu'il y avait là dedans ! » lança Sirius

- « Un Basilic ! » s'exclama Remus « Mais je croyais que ça n'existait pas ! »

- « Nous non plus ! » répondit James « Mais on s'est tous trompé ! »

- « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y avait un Basilic dans Poudlard pendant toutes ses années ! » continua Remus en prenant une gorgée de sa Bierraubeurre.

Sirius se mit à sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les trois à discuter. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver comme avant.

- « Papaaaaa… ».

Sirius se retourna alors et vit Lalyh s'approcher doucement de lui, toute seule comme une grande avec un morceau de papier dans la main qu'elle lui tendit en hochant la tête.

- « Euh… merci princesse… » répondit le jeune homme en prenant son morceau de papier qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

Ravie la fillette se dépêcha alors d'aller rejoindre Harry et Syrielle qui jouaient en bas de l'escalier.

- « Je n'en reviens pas à quel point elle a grandi ! Ce n'était qu'un bébé quand je suis parti et maintenant elle marche ! » s'exclama Remus en la regardant s'éloigner de sa démarche encore hésitante.

- « Oui, elle grandi trop vite ! » soupira Sirius en la voyant se laissait tomber sur le sol et éclater de rire.

- « Elles sont belles toutes les deux ! » lança Remus en se penchant une nouvelle fois pour les regarder « Et Harry est devenu un homme ma parole ! »

James se mit à rire doucement.

- « Ca fait du bien de te voir avec nous Lunard ! » lança-t-il

- « Oui je sais… »

- « Tu es obligé de partir demain ? » demanda Sirius

- « Oui, je n'ai pas le choix… »

- « Tu fais quoi exactement là-bas ? » continua-t-il

- « Je ne peux pas vous en parler, je suis désolé » répondit Remus d'un air grave « Mais vous vous avez sans doute pleins de choses à me raconter sur ce qui s'est passé ici pendant que je n'étais pas là ! » ajouta-t-il d'un air enjoué.

Sirius esquissa un sourire tandis que James se laisser aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- « Bah, la routine… » murmura-t-il

- « Comment va Lily ? » demanda Remus en se rapprochant un peu d'eux « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème et qu'elle avait été à l'hôpital. J'ai faillit revenir à ce moment là, mais il m'a dit que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et qu'il préférerait que je ne revienne pas si tôt… »

Sirius remarqua qu'il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et que James prenait un air grave. Il fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'eux et chuchota d'une voix tendue.

- « Lily a été intoxiquée par un mélange de plantes et on faillit perdre le bébé… »

Remus ouvrit alors grands les yeux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « J'ai été stupide sur ce coup là, je lui ais dit des horreurs… »

- « Tu était sur les nerfs et totalement perdu à cause de la nouvelle James ! » protesta Sirius.

Il n'aimait pas que son ami culpabilise trop à cause de cette histoire. Lily lui avait pardonné, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, la page était tournée.

- « Peut-être… Enfin maintenant, ils vont bien tous les deux ! » conclut James en souriant faiblement

- « Ils ? » demanda Remus d'un air amusé

- « Et oui ! » soupira Sirius « On va encore devoir s'encombrer d'un petit Potter ! »

James hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et se mit à sourire. A cet instant, Lily et Océane entrèrent dans le salon.

- « Dites nous les maraudeurs, vos retrouvailles sont finies ? On a le droit de s'incruster parmi vous et de profiter un peu de Remus nous aussi ? » demanda Océane d'un air amusé en allant s'installer près de Sirius.

Le jeune homme pouffa discrètement et l'enlaça ses épaules de son bras.

- « Mais oui venez, j'ai envie de vous voir aussi » assura Remus en souriant

- « Elle est magnifique la poupée que tu as acheté à Syrielle » lança alors Lily « Elle l'aime beaucoup, regarde, elle ne la quitte plus »

- « Je me suis dit que ce serait le genre de chose qu'une petite fille pourrait aimé… » répondit simplement le jeune homme en souriant

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment dans le salon avant que Lily ne décrète qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Ils s'installèrent donc tous autour de la grande table de la terrasse. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par le comportement d'Océane et Lily. Les deux jeunes femmes trouvaient Remus beaucoup trop maigre et beaucoup trop pâle à leur goût et elles le forcèrent à manger plus que de raison. Il avait beau protesté qu'il n'avait absolument plus faim, mais rien n'y faisait, son assiette était constamment bien remplie par les bons soins des deux amies.

- « Je suis désolée mais tu ressembles à un sac d'os ! » lança Océane et l'observant manger son cinquième morceau de viande, visiblement sans appétit.

- « Et une fois que tu auras mangé, on regardera un peu la cicatrice que tu as au visage ! Je suis sure que tu n'as pas soigné ça correctement » gronda Lily d'un air sévère

Sirius croisa alors le regard amusé de James et tous les deux se mirent à pouffer discrètement.

- « Alors voilà ! » lança James « Remus revient et plus personne n'existe autour de vous »

- « Exactement, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au petits soins pour nous aussi ! » plaisanta Sirius

- « Parce que toi je sais que tu manges largement à ta fin ! » répondit Océane en lui tirant la langue « Il n'y a plus un seul paquet de biscuits dans toute la maison ! »

- « Et je passe ma vie à soigner James ! » répondit Lily dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement « Il se blesse sans arrêt, c'est au tour des autres maintenant ! »

Remus se mit alors à éclater d'un rire franc et joyeux.

- « Toujours aussi jaloux et possessifs vous deux hein ?! Vous ne supportez pas que vos petites femmes s'intéressent à un autre que vous ! »

Sirius échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules d'un air amusé. Il avait raison dans le fond, ni James ni lui n'aimait voir leur femme accorder ce genre de petites attentions à un autre homme. Mais Remus s'était différent. Parce que Remus était leur ami, parce qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, parce qu'il en avait bien besoin en ce moment car il paraissait vraiment épuisé et surtout, parce que malheureusement pour lui, Remus n'avait pas une femme dans sa vie, aussi merveilleuse que les leurs pour être attentionnée avec lui. Non, Remus n'avait personne et vu comment s'était terminée sa relation avec Kathleen, Sirius savait qu'il faudrait énormément de temps à son ami avant de pouvoir envisagé une nouvelle histoire d'amour, s'il avaient envie d'en envisager d'autre…

- « Tonton Remus ! Tonton Remus ! »

Harry qui avait quitté la table un peu plus tôt car le dîner s'éternisait, revenait vers eux les bras remplit de jouets et son petit balai. Il posa tout cela sur les genoux de Remus et leva sa petite tête souriante vers lui.

- « Agarde tout ça ! »

Et il entrepris de lui montrer un par un ses jouets. Sirius le regardait faire d'un air attendri. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous pensé quand Remus était parti qu'il allait beaucoup leur manquer à eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte à quel point il avait pu aussi manquer aux enfants. Remus passaient beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie avant… Il regarda ensuite avec tendresse Lalyh descendre des genoux de sa maman où elle s'était installée pour aller rejoindre doucement Harry tandis que Syrielle tendait désespérément les bras à son père depuis sa chaise haute pour qu'il la rapproche de son parrain. Remus écoutait avec la plus grande attention les explications de Harry, ponctuées de temps à autre par les exclamations des deux petites filles.

Quand la soirée se fut rafraîchit, tous regagnèrent le salon. Syrielle qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Remus refusa catégoriquement d'en sortir. Elle piqua une terrible colère quand James voulu l'en déloger pour aller la coucher. C'est donc confortablement installé dans les bras de son parrain que la fillette s'était endormie. Harry lui était couché sur les genoux de James et ses paupières avaient du mal a resté ouvert. Sirius le regardait d'un air amusé, mais sa fille ne valait pas mieux, endormie, la tête calée contre la poitrine de sa maman.

Il était tard mais ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer. Remus partait très tôt le lendemain matin et ils ne savaient absolument pas quand ils se reverraient. Sirius n'avait pas besoin que son ami lui dise ce qu'il faisait exactement dans cette communauté de lycanthrope, il savait que c'était dangereux et risqué. James le savait également. Et ils n'étaient pas pressés de le voir repartir.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Lily n'en pouvait visiblement plus. Remus lui conseilla d'aller dormir. Elle protesta en disant qu'elle voulait rester, mais leur ami fut impitoyable. Et après qu'il l'ait affectueusement enlacé, la jeune femme qui avait récupéré sa fille, monta se coucher. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Océane qui décida de rentrer chez eux. Elle glissa un moment Lalyh dans les bras de Sirius et alla se glisser dans ceux de Remus.

- « A bientôt » souffla-t-elle avec espoir

- « Bien sur » répondit Remus « Au plus tard à ton mariage… »

- « Notre mariage ! » ne pu s'empêcher de rectifier Sirius en souriant

- « Ah désolé mon vieux ! Je ne croirais réellement que c'est ton mariage que quand je l'aurais vu de mes propres yeux ! » rétorqua-t-il en souriant « Donc je serais là à TON mariage, Océane »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire à son tour et fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin.

- « C'est ton invitation. Maintenant c'est officiel que tu es des nôtres. Alors je veux que tu sois là… Et en pleine forme »

- « D'accord… » souffla le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur chacune de ses joues et en la serrant un petit moment contre lui.

Océane se détacha alors, s'approcha de Sirius et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre Lalyh qui dormait profondément. Elle leur adressa à tous un rapide signe de tête avant de partir. Sirius posa alors son regard sur Remus qui contemplait son faire part d'un air amusé.

- « Lunard… » commença-t-il « Je voulais te dire que j'ai pas encore choisit mon témoin… Je voulais te prendre mais… »

- « Non Patmol » le coupa Remus « Je ne suis pas là, je vais arriver juste pour la cérémonie. Je ne peux pas être ton témoin. Cornedrue est un bien meilleur choix »

- « Oui mais … »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme ça. C'est très bien » assura le jeune homme d'un ton assuré en rangeant soigneusement le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche.

Sirius le remercia d'un regard et croisa le visage souriant de James. Il en fut ravi, il n'aurait pas pu choisir entre eux deux. Quelque part, l'absence de Remus mettait fin à son dilemme.

Les trois Maraudeurs discutèrent un très long moment encore, comme au bon vieux temps. Puis quand l'aube commença à poindre, Remus du partir. Ils ne se dirent pas au revoir comme la fois précédente. Ce fut plus pudique. Ils se donnèrent une dernière accolade avant de se séparer sur le seuil de la maison des Potter. Sirius regarda son ami transplaner avant de rejoindre sa propre demeure. Il entra chez lui sans bruit, et entra dans la chambre où Océane dormait, son oreiller à lui serrer contre elle. Il se mit à sourire. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Il avait été le plus discret possible, mais la jeune femme s'était tout de même réveillée.

- « Chéri ? » murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

- « Oui… »

- « Il est parti ? » souffla-t-elle en lui rendant son oreiller et en venant de se caler contre son torse.

- « Oui » murmura-t-il en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne se rendorme, lui aurait beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Peter Pettigrow était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Il fixait le plafond depuis des heures sans penser à rien. Il se décida alors à sortir de sa léthargie et s'assit sur son lit. Il n'avait pas quitter sa chambre depuis trois jours si ce n'est quelques heures dans la journée pour sa toilette et manger un peu. Depuis la mission du Chemin de Traverse, qui avait été une très belle réussite, il n'avait pas été recontacté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix et les autres non plus à sa connaissance. Il en déduisait que le Maitre voulait attendre encore un peu avant de marquer à nouveau un grand coup. Qui sait dans quel endroit ils attaqueraient la prochaine fois… Ce genre de mission mettait Peter un peu mal à l'aise. D'accord il avait rejoint le banc des Mangemorts mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait de tuer ou de blesser. Il n'y prenait pas le plaisir que ressentait les autres, et certainement pas comme en prenait Bellatrix.

Elle lui avait fait peur cette nuit là sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vraiment peur. Il s'était dit que rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Elle était devenue totalement hystérique, folle. Il avait vraiment cru que personne ne serait capable de la faire cesser. Fort heureusement, Rodolphus y était parvenu et ils étaient rentrés juste avant que les aurors n'envahissent le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait été ensuite dans un état effrayant. Elle riait pour un rien, d'un rire hystérique et démentiel. Les jours qui avaient suivit, Bellatrix les avaient passé à attendre l'annonce de l'attaque dans la presse. Et plus les jours passaient plus la mauvaise humeur la gagnée. Il ne faisait aucune mention du massacre dans les journaux.

Peter trouvait cela étrange que la presse ne se soit pas encore emparé de cette affaire. Cela aurait pourtant du faire scandale. Sans doute le Ministère avait-il orchestré tout cela pour que rien ne filtre… Car si l'opinion publique était au courant, Peter ne donnait pas cher de la place du Ministre.

Il soupira et décida de se lever pour faire quelque pas. Rester enfermé le rendait fou. Il quitta sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre, la deumeure semblait déserte. Il se mit à sourire, il aimait mieux ne croiser personne. Bien qu'il était légèrement remonté dans l'estime de ses collègues Mangemort depuis qu'il avait eu l'idée de se procurer des armes moldues et de s'en servir contre des sorciers, il n'en restait pas moins l'objet de certaines railleries et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il ne parvenait pas à faire effacer son image d'être faible et sans importance. D'accord il n'était sans doute pas le plus courageux mais tout de même, il avait fait ses preuves…

Il descendit les escaliers sans bruit et entra dans le salon. C'est alors qu'il la vit, de dos. Il grimaça. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à la voir elle. Mais elle venait de se retourner et le fixait un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas bien comment interprété ce sourire. Il ne pouvait pas signifier qu'elle était contente de le voir, mais il n'était pas moqueur. Peter décida de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. Plus il restait éloigné de Bellatrix, mieux il se portait. Il alla s'installer au bord de la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Il supportait de moins en moins cette maison, il ne rêvait que du jour où il pourrait de nouveau vivre au grande jour, de ce jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnerait en maitre.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que faisait la jeune femme. Il fut très surpris par ce qu'il vit. La jeune femme était assise devant la petite table basse, sur laquelle plusieurs cartes de la régions de Londres étaient posées. Sur elles étaient disposées trois figurines. Un homme, une femme et ce qui semblait être un bébé. Etonné, il se retourna pour l'observer. Bellatrix ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention son regard était posé sur les petites figurines, elle avait l'air furieuse, en rage même. Elle tendit la main vers la figurine de l'homme et l'attrapa sans douceur. Elle la fixa un moment avant de la faire rouler entre ses doigts et de la reposer sur la table.

- « Tu penses que tu es le plus malin ?! » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise

Peter sursauta. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle lui pose cette question ? Il allait répondre quand la jeune femme repris.

- « Tu penses que tu es au dessus de nous Sirius ! »

Le jeune homme la fixa alors d'un air ahuri. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Il comprit alors que la jeune femme s'adressait à la figurine. Décidément Bellatrix devenait chaque jour un peu plus folle.

- « Hein ?! Tu crois que tu es brave ?! Tu te sens important de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres en essayant de le combattre ! » cracha-t-elle pleine de haine à la figurine « Mais tu n'as rien compris ! Les moldus ne sont pas nos égaux ! Ils ne l'ont jamais été ! Ils sont sans pouvoir magique, ils sont handicapés ! »

Peter sursauta. Plus elle parlait plus Bellatrix devenait rouge et le ton de sa voix violent.

- « Et toi tu ne vaux pas mieux Sirius Black ! Traitre à ton sang ! Comment oses-tu reniée ce qui coule dans tes veines ?! Le sang de la famille Black qui a toujours été pur ! Comment oses-tu le compromettre en t'affichant aux côté de ceux qui prône l'égalité de tous les êtres humains ?! Et comment as-tu pu te reproduire ?! »

Bellatrix jeta un regard dégouté à la figurine représentant le bébé.

- « Tu as enfanté un être au sang incertain ! Tu as corrompu le sang de notre famille pour le mêler à celui d'une famille quelquonque et sans éclats ! Tu l'as sâli ! SALI ! »

Elle serra alors si fort la figurine dans son poing que Peter cru à un moment qu'elle allait la casser. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle la reposa violemment sur la table.

- « Je ne supporte pas ce qui n'est pas pur ! » hurla-t-elle en direction de la figurine qui était sensé représenté Sirius « Et je n'attends que le jour où mon Maitre régnera sur ce monde et qu'il en aura éliminé la racaille moldu et tout ce qui n'est pas pur !! TU as osé salir notre famille ! TU vas payé Sirius ! Je ne te laisserais pas trainer le nom des Black dans la boue ! Alors où que tu sois, je te retrouverais et là… aaaaaaa-dieuuuuuuu »

Elle avait chanté ce dernier mot. Peter le regardait horrifié. Il aurait voulu quitter la pièce, la folie de Bellatrix lui faisait peur, mais une sorte de curiosité morbide l'incitait à rester.

- « Alors prépare toi… » murmura-t-elle alors « Toi et ta stupide famille que tu as eu le culot de créer ! Ma nouvelle arme fait un excellent travail tu sais ! On souffre et on voit souffrir… Prépare toi à mourir par l'arme que tes moldus qui veux tellement défendre ont crées ! »

Elle approcha sa main de la figurine de la femme.

- « Bang ! » hurla Bellatrix en la faisant tomber d'une pichenette avant de recommencer sur la figurine qui représentait Sirius.

- « Bang ! »

Peter la regardait horrifié, alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire démentiel. Elle était devenu totalement hystérique. Dans ses yeux brillaient la même lueur meutrière que celle qui avait illuminé son regard lors de leur mission sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- « Où que tu sois Sirius ! Où que tu sois ! Je t'aurais ! »

Peter la vit alors se tourner d'un geste brusque vers lui, elle heurta la table basse et les trois figurines roulèrent sur le sol, à ses peids. Instinctivement, Peter eut un mouvement de recul.

- « Toi, tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec mon dégénéré de cousin ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiesçer d'un signe de la tête. Si parler de Sirius la mettait dans cet état, il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'étendre sur la période de sa vie où il avait été un Maraudeur…

- « Où habite-t-il ? » cracha-t-elle en l'empoignant par le col

- « A l'époque » bredouilla Peter « Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il a du déménagé depuis. Il se cache, ce ne sera pas facile de le retrouver… »

- « Ne me sous estime pas Pettigrow ! » hurla-t-elle en le relâchant sans douceur. « J'éliminerais ce traitre qui a sâli notre famille, qui prêche cette morale écoeurant et abérante qui ose mêlé notre sang à celui d'une inconnue ! »

Elle planta alors son regard dans le sien, mais le jeune homme n'eut pas la force de supporter sa démence, il baissa les yeux.

- « Je te tuerais un… » son pied se posa sur la première figurine, celle de l'enfant qu'elle brisa d'un coup sec « Par… » elle recommença alors la figurine de la femme « Un… » cria-t-elle en réduisant en miette ce qui représentait Sirius.

Elle le forçais alors à relever la tête.

- « Tu as compris ?! » hurla-t-elle avec une telle rage que Peter se demanda si elle n'allait pas le tuer de ce simple regard.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête. Elle le poussa alors dans son fauteuil et éclata un nouvelle fois de son rire mauvais tandis que Peter tremblait de tous ces membres.


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt sept : La robe de mariée**

_« Pour mes noces  
(…)  
La voie lactée  
Sera mon voile nuptial  
Ma robe de mariée  
Une aurore boréale  
Devant mon miroir  
J'ai rêvé d'être une star  
J'ai rêvé d'être  
Immortellement belle »_

_Luc Plamondon / Michel Berger (Starmania : « le rêve de Stella Spotlight »)_

Il faisait atrocement chaud. Les vapeurs humides et brûlantes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons bouillonnant se mêlaient à l'air déjà suffocant du mois d'août. Sur certaines fioles, conservées au frais grâce à des sorts de rafraîchissement, la condensation formait de grosses gouttes qui suintaient le long des parois en verre. Lily prit une très grande inspiration et du dos de sa main, elle essuya son front moite et cligna un instant des yeux. Elle mourrait de chaud, et la bulle de protection qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du visage n'aidait pas son confort. Mais c'était une condition obligatoire si elle voulait continuer d'étudier cette potion sans faire courir le moindre risque à son bébé. Elle se tenait à bonne distance des chaudrons dans lesquelles mijotaient les échantillons d'une mixture à l'allure pâteuse. Près d'eux, Dobby s'activait. L'elfe lui était d'une très grande aide. Il était tout dévoué à sa cause et se mettait toujours en quatre pour lui être agréable.

La jeune femme l'observa attentivement alors qu'il versait dans le troisième chaudron une demi douzaine d'yeux de tritons et prit dans ses mains le morceau de parchemin qui était placé sur une table non loin d'elle. Elle en lu quelques lignes et le reposa.

- « Dobby ! » lança-t-elle à l'elfe « Il faut maintenant tourner la potion du cinquième chaudron dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avec une cuillère en bois de chêne pendant deux minutes »

Dobby se tourna vers elle et s'inclina bien bas pour signaler qu'il avait bien compris, se redressa vivement et se dépêcha de choisir parmi les ustensiles mis à sa disposition la cuillère adéquate avant de se diriger vers le chaudron sur le quel le chiffre cinq était gravé.

Lily récupéra alors un grand cahier à spirales et une plume et après s'être assurée que sa bulle de protection était convenablement placée, elle s'approcha des deux premier chaudron. Le premier arborait une éclatante couleur vert pomme et des volutes de fumées bleu ciel s'en échappaient. La jeune femme nota consciencieusement ces éléments avant de prélever un échantillon de la mixture qu'elle consigna dans une fiole soigneusement étiquetée à l'avance par ses bons soins. Elle rangea ensuite cet échantillon dans une grande armoire. Toutes les semaines, Dobby emmenait ses fioles au professeur Slughorn ainsi que les notes manuscrites de Lily qu'il étudiait consciencieusement avant de lui envoyer de nouvelles instructions pour la semaine à venir. La jeune femme n'avait pas revu son professeur depuis des semaines et cela n'était pas sans réjouir James. Lily savait parfaitement que son mari n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le professeur Slughorn et son antipathie avait encore grandie depuis l'incident qui avait failli coûter la vie à leur fils. Le professeur n'était pas vraiment responsable de ce qui était arrivé mais James éprouvait toujours une rancœur bien tenace à son encontre.

Lily essuya une nouvelle fois son front moite de sueur. Malgré le débardeur à fines bretelles qu'elle portait, elle ne supportait pas la température de la pièce. Prenant une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration, elle se dirigea vers le deuxième chaudron qui lui bouillonnait violemment des bulles violettes. Tout comme le chaudron précédant, elle récupéra un échantillon qu'elle rangea avec soin. La jeune femme se rendit alors au côté de Dobby qui finissait de tourner la potion du cinquième chaudron.

- « Il faudra ensuite ajouter une patte de lézard » l'informa-t-elle avant de rejoindre la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand dans l'espoir de faire entrer un brin d'air dans la fournaise de la pièce.

- « Madame devrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui » lança soudain Dobby en la regardant d'un air grave.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- « Dobby ne plaisante pas madame. Madame à l'air pâle et soufre de la chaleur. Madame doit penser à sa santé et à son petit »

Lily se mit alors à sourire franchement. James avait bien rallié leur elfe à sa cause. Dobby se souciait de sa santé avec un zèle qui l'agaçait parfois. Mais elle savait que s'était par inquiétude que James et Dobby la surprotégeaient et elle ne leur en voulait pas.

Cette fois ci pourtant, elle songea que l'elfe avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans ce sauna sans risquer de s'évanouir.

Elle acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête et jeta à la salle un sort dit « de la Belle au Bois Dormant ». Tout dans la pièce se figea comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les chaudrons arrêtèrent de bouillonner, les flammes des feux d'en lécher le contour et les bulles d'exploser. Tout serait ainsi en état quand elle déciderait de reprendre ses travaux. Sans doute à un moment plus frais de la journée que le milieu de l'après midi… Sûrement en début de journée quand les enfants et James dormaient encore.

Dobby passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer. Une fois que tous deux furent sortis de la pièce, Lily ferma ce laboratoire improvisé par des sorts puissants afin que personne ne puisse y entrer mis à part Dobby et elle. Elle ôta alors enfin la bulle de protection de son visage et se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux. Il faisait plus frais dans le couloir, cela lui faisait du bien. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Elle sentit alors un petit vertige la prendre. Rien d'alarmant mais elle préféra néanmoins s'asseoir un peu. Elle traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans le salon où elle s'installa dans le canapé. Elle demanda à Dobby de lui ramener un grand verre d'eau fraîche et un morceau de chocolat. Dobby transplana instantanément pour satisfaire sa maîtresse et une fois rassasiée, Lily se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle remercia l'elfe qui disparut alors la laissant seule. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le haut du canapé.

Ses travaux sur la potion de Slughorn n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient espéré mais elle sentait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Elle tenta de créer un peu d'air en remuant sa main au dessus de son visage mais le peu de souffle qu'elle créa ne la rafraîchirent pas.

Elle savourait ce moment de calme, rare dans cette maison qui d'habitude résonnait des rires de Harry et Syrielle quand des bruits de voix se firent entendre. Lily se redressa juste à temps pour voir James et leurs deux amours d'enfants dans ses bras, entrer dans le salon. Ils avaient tous l'air de beaucoup s'amuser ce qui fit sourire Lily qui se redressa alors pou mieux les voir.

- « Ca va ? » demanda James en s'approchant d'elle

- « A merveille » répondit Lily en souriant tandis que James posait Harry sur le sol.

- « Badaboum papa ! » s'écria alors le petit garçon provoquant des éclats de rire chez sa petite sœur, encore blottie contre son papa.

- « Pardon ? » demanda la jeune femme en caressant la petite joue de son fils d'un geste tendre « Tu as dit quoi mon chéri ? »

- « Badaboum papa ! » répéta Harry en souriant dans la direction de sa sœur qui riait encore plus.

Devant l'hilarité de ses deux enfants, la jeune femme se mit à sourire largement et lança un regard interrogatif à James qui avait cet air malicieux qu'elle aimait tant. Le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil et posa Syrielle sur le canapé, bien au fond pour ne pas qu'elle puisse en tomber et s'installa à genoux devant son fils.

- « Je suis le plus fort ! » lança-t-il d'une voix grave en prenant un air sérieux

- « Nan ! Moi ! » rétorqua Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres

- « Prouve-le ! » ordonna alors James de cette voix toujours grave.

Lily les regardait tous les deux en souriant. Elle vit alors son fils prendre une très grande inspiration avant de souffler de toutes ses petites forces sur son père. James se mit alors à crier et avec un grand nombre de mouvements désordonnés des bras, il s'effondra à la renverse sur le sol derrière lui. Il secoua son corps de quelques soubresauts accompagnés de légers gémissements avant de s'immobiliser, comme mort.

- « Badaboum papa ! » hurla alors Harry en frappant dans ses mains tandis que Syrielle éclatait de rire.

Lily ne put elle aussi s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant Harry danser autour de son père toujours étendu sur le sol, qui souriait largement.

Au bout d'un moment, James se releva et se tourna alors vers Syrielle qui tapait dans ses petites mains de bébé.

- « A toi ma belle » murmura-t-il alors à la fillette dont les yeux se mirent à briller.

La petite fille souffla doucement sur son papa entre ses rires et tout comme pour Harry, James sembla terrasser par un vent violent qui le renversa sur le sol, à grand renfort de cri et de gestes désordonnés. Lily le regardait faire avec amusement, mais les deux enfants étaient littéralement fous de joie.

- « Badaboum papa ! » scandait Harry en dansant autour du corps allongé de son père.

Considérant ensuite certainement que son père s'était suffisamment reposer, il lui prit une des mains et tenta de le relever mais James semblait bien décidé à rester allongé.

- « Papaaaa…. » lança le petit garçon alors qu'il titrait de toutes ses forces sur le bras de son père

Mais James restait immobile, ne l'aidant pas du tout dans son entreprise de le relever.

- « Pa-paaaaaaa » insista le petit garçon sans résultats.

Harry lâcha donc la main de son père et vint s'asseoir près de sa tête.

- « Te plait papa… » supplia-t-il en se penchant au dessus de sa tête.

- « Je suis trop faible Harry… » souffla James dans un faux râle « Vous êtes trop forts tous les deux… je n'ai plus de forces »

Lily vit très clairement son fils hausser un sourcil d'un air surpris avant que James ne reprenne

- « Il faut me soigner Harry… » continua James en tournant son regard faussement larmoyant vers Harry « Il me faut un baiser d'une maman pour me guérir… »

Lily se mit alors à sourire largement. C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir. Elle croisa ses mains sur son ventre et attendit. Harry se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers elle.

- « Maman ! Vite… » demanda-t-il en s'agrippant à ses genoux.

Lily déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva du canapé. Soulagé, Harry se précipita vers James et s'assis sans douceur à quelque centimètre du visage de son père qui avait grimacé, craignant de se prendre malencontreusement un coup de pied dans le visage. Doucement, Lily s'approcha de son mari, s'agenouilla près de lui et après avoir tendrement caresser sa joue, elle déposa un léger baiser sur le sourire de James. Ce dernier l'incita à approfondir ce baiser si doux et la jeune femme ne refusa pas le moins du monde cette agréable invitation.

- « Bisou d'amouuuuureuuuuuux ! » gloussa Harry à côté d'eux.

Lily se mit à sourire tout contre les lèvres de James et se redressa tranquillement. Elle jeta un regard amusé à son fils qui les regardait, James et elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- « Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari qui regardait aussi Harry d'un air amusé.

- « Beaucoup mieux ! » répondit-il en se redressant.

Lily se releva alors et alla s'installer près de Syrielle qui n'avait pas manquer une miette de toute l'affaire, sagement assise dans le canapé. Elle l'en fit descendre et la petite fille regagna en rampant les genoux de son père. Tous les trois continuèrent un long moment leur jeu sous le regard attendri de Lily qui de temps en temps participait au jeu. Ils s'amusaient bien et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Lily que de voir sa famille heureuse et insouciante malgré toutes ses horreurs qui se passait au dehors.

En fin d'après midi, elle emmena les enfants prendre leur bain. Accroupie au bord de la baignoire dans laquelle ses deux amours jouaient en s'éclaboussant copieusement, Lily veillait à ce que chaque oreille soit bien nette tout en distribuant des baisers. Son plus gros travail consistait surtout à calmer l'enthousiasme de Harry qui trop heureux de jouer dans l'eau oubliait un peu la présence de sa sœur qui menaçait souvent de glisser et de se retrouver sous une bonne couche d'eau savonneuse.

Après avoir soigneusement rincer Harry et Syrielle qui étaient recouvert des pieds à la tête d'une mousse rosâtre et odorante, elle les sortit de l'eau et les enveloppa dans de grandes et moelleuses serviettes. Elle les sécha et les mis en pyjama, avant de les ramener au salon pour qu'ils puissent encore jouer un peu avant le dîner en espérant que leur jeu serait plus calme.

En entrant dans le salon, Lily aperçut James en train de lire un parchemin d'un air soucieux.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme sursauta et abaissa le parchemin avant de lui sourire largement.

- « Oui, oui » assura-t-il avec conviction.

Lily le regarda d'un air sceptique mais comme il ne cessait de sourire, elle s'éloigna un peu pour déposer Syrielle dans le parc de bébé. Harry s'y trouvait déjà, ayant compris depuis longtemps déjà comment y entrer et en sortir sans l'aide de personne, en l'escaladant. La jeune femme disposa autour de ses deux enfants quelques peluches et figurines de Quidditch et après avoir embrasser un dernière fois les fronts de ses petits, elle alla s'asseoir près de son mari sur le canapé. James encercla ses épaules de son bras et elle déposa sa tête contre son cou.

- « C'est quoi cette lettre ? » demanda la jeune femme après un court instant de silence.

- « Rien » répondit évasivement le jeune homme en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son bras.

- « James ! » gronda doucement Lily

- « Ce n'est rien du tout Lily, je te le promets ! » souffla alors James en la serrant un peu plus « C'est juste un courrier de Gringott's »

- « Il y a un soucis ? » demanda la jeune femme en se redressant un peu anxieuse

- « Non… » répondit James dans un sourire « Il n'y a pas de soucis… »

- « Mais tu as vu la tête que tu faisais ? »

- « Je ne suis jamais ravi de recevoir un courrier de la banque… » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en souriant.

Mais Lily continuait à la regarder d'un air sceptique.

- « Allez mon cœur ! Je te dis que ce n'est rien du tout ! Ne t'en fais pas, fais moi confiance… » murmura James en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui et en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Lily esquissa un faible sourire et le laissa faire.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Madame, on a frappé à la porte… »

Augusta Longdubat détacha son regard du journal qu'elle était en train de lire et le posa sur son elfe de maison qui se redressait de sa révérence.

- « J'arrive » déclara-t-elle avec sérieux en repliant son journal qu'elle posa sur la table basse devant elle.

D'un discret mouvement de la main, elle ôta ses lunettes de lecture qu'elle rangea dans leur étui avant de se lever. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce et aperçut Neville qui comme à son habitude, jouait dans un coin du salon.

- « Reste ici et surveille le attentivement » ordonna-t-elle à l'elfe qui sans se faire attendre, alla rejoindre son jeune maître.

Augusta quitta alors la pièce pour se rendre à l'entrée où un deuxième elfe attendait, à l'affût devant la porte.

- « C'est bon » lança-t-elle à celui-ci disparut avec un léger pop.

Prudemment, la vieille femme s'approcha du judas de la porte. Elle jeta un sort de protection, on n'était jamais trop prudent par les temps qui courait, et le malheur qui s'était abattu sur sa famille avec l'attaque de Franck et Alice l'avait rendue plus méfiante que jamais. Augusta mit un certain temps à habituer son œil à la nouvelle vision qui s'offrait à elle. Elle mis donc quelques secondes à reconnaître la longue barbe blanche, le nez aquilin et les lunettes en forme de demi-lune de son interlocuteur.

- « Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de méfiance dans la voix

- « Lui-même, Augusta » répondit tranquillement le vieux sorcier qui ne semblait pas s'impatienter de devoir ainsi attendre sur le pas de la porte.

- « Comment puis-je en être sur ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Elle entendit son interlocuteur rire doucement avant de répondre d'une voix égale.

- « Votre maison est soumise au Fidelitas, peu de gens peuvent la localiser »

Augusta analysa quelque seconde cette réponse avant de décider qu'elle était acceptable. Elle leva alors un a un tous les sorts de protection qu'elle avait personnellement appliqué à la porte pour faire enfin entrer le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Excusez moi pour l'attente, Albus » s'excusa-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer

- « Ce n'est rien Augusta, je comprend parfaitement » lui assura le professeur en souriant.

D'un geste de la main, Augusta l'invita à regagner le salon. Tandis que le directeur de Poudlard s'approchait de Neville pour lui tapoter affectueusement la tête, la vieille femme sortit de son grand buffet son service à thé pour deux personnes qu'elle posa sur la table.

- « C'est très gentil à vous Albus de venir rendre visite à une vieille femme comme moi. Un sorcier tel que vous doit avoir une multitude d'autres occupations plus importantes… » lança-t-elle alors que tous deux prenaient place dans des fauteuils se faisant face.

- « Ne dites donc pas de sottises Augusta, vous n'êtes pas une vieille femme par rapport à moi et aucune de mes occupations n'est plus agréable que votre compagnie » répondit galamment le professeur en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- « Arrêtez donc de me flatter ! » le réprimanda Augusta avec amusement « Dites moi plutôt ce qui vous amène ici »

Le professeur allait répondre mais l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison, transportant une théière pleine et fumante le coupa. Ils regardèrent en silence l'elfe remplir leur tasse d'un thé odorant. Une fois l'elfe sorti de la pièce il répondit tout en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- « Je m'inquiète pour vous Augusta » lança-t-il d'une voix calme.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Augusta avec étonnement

- « Vous m'avez parfaitement compris… Je m'inquiète pour vous » reprit poliment le professeur

- « Et pourquoi donc vous préoccupez vous de moi ainsi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement, surprise qu'un sorcier aussi important que le professeur Dumbledore puisse se soucier d'elle.

- « Je me suis rendue compte que cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne vous avait pas vu à l'extérieur de chez vous. A bien y réfléchir vous n'avez pas réapparu en public depuis très longtemps et c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous enfermiez, vous et Neville dans la solitude »

Augusta qui avait interrompu le mouvement de sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé tout le long de la réponse du professeur le regarda d'un air un peu étonné. Elle porta sa tasse à sa bouche et bu une longue gorgée de liquide encore fort chaud. Elle reposa sa tasse et fixa son invité.

- « Vous avez raison, je ne sort plus dans le grand monde » commença-t-elle « Mais peu m'importe. Après ce qui est arrivé à Franck et Alice, seule compte la sécurité de Neville. Je dois être à ses côtés pour le protéger, il n'y a que lui qui compte à mes yeux. Par les temps qui court, tous ces mangemorts en liberté et ces attentats, on est plus en sécurité chez soit que partout ailleurs… et encore »

- « Je comprend » souffla le professeur Dumbledore d'un air grave avant de se plonger à son tour dans sa tasse de thé.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence où l'on entendait uniquement le bruit que faisaient les jouets de Neville sur le sol. Puis le professeur repris la parole.

- « Comment vont Franck et Alice, justement ? »

Augusta soupira légèrement et comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait à parler de son fils et de sa bru, ses mains devinrent légèrement moite et se mirent à trembler. Elle jeta un regard à Neville et ressentit un pincement au cœur, pauvre enfant.

- « Il n'y a toujours aucun changement dans leur état » commença-t-elle à expliquer « Ils sont conscients et comprennent certaines choses élémentaires, comme se nourrir, mais ils sont incapable de se débrouiller seuls. Ils ne reconnaissent toujours ni Neville, ni moi… Je me demande si je vais continuer à emmener Neville là-bas. J'ai l'impression que cela lui fait plus de mal qu'autre chose… »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler toute l'émotion qui la gagnait quand elle devait parler des parents de Neville.

- « Je pense qu'il faut que Neville continue de voir ses parents » se contenta de répondre le professeur Dumbledore.

Augusta plongea son regard dans le sien, l'invitant à approfondir sa pensée.

- « La vie de Neville a été très tôt marqué par un évènement tragique, c'est regrettable, mais cela fait maintenant partie de sa vie. Il ne faut pas que Neville renie ses parents… Je pense que même si cela n'est pas forcément un moment plaisant pour lui, il doit continuer de voir ses parents. Et qui sait, peut être que l'amour de leur fils aidera Franck et Alice à faire des progrès. » répondit-il avec calme et conviction.

Augusta sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler de plus en plus fort. Pour tenter de se reprendre, elle repris une très longue gorgée de thé et se sentit un peu mieux. Le professeur Dumbledore avait raison. Il ne fallait pas que Neville considère ses parents comme des étrangers. Mais cela allait être tellement dur…

- « Et les médicomages évoquent-ils la possibilité qu'il puisse y avoir un traitement ? » demanda le professeur en se resservant une tasse de thé.

Cette fois, les mains d'Augusta se mirent à trembler d'agacement.

- « Les médicomages ont déclarés que comme ils n'étaient que les deux seuls cas de cette maladie, cela ne valait pas le coup de déployer des moyens pour une recherche de traitement ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- « Réellement ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Oui ! Ils ne veulent pas faire de recherche sur leur maladie, ils disent qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens ! Mais je sais parfaitement que c'est faux ! L'argent n'est pas le souci ! C'est comment on l'utilise qui est scandaleux ! »

Augusta se sentait s'enflammer. Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris cette nouvelle qu'elle trouvait révoltante, elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme quand on évoquait ce sujet.

- « Le Ministre préfère mettre tout l'argent de la communauté dans la guerre. Dans la guerre et dans toutes ses mesures de prévention et de sécurité qui coûtent les yeux de la tête et qui n'empêcheront pas les mangemorts de faire des victimes ! Du coup le peu d'argent qui arrivent à Ste Mangouste va au plus urgent… C'est compréhensible ! Mais injuste ! »

- « C'est vrai » acquiesça le professeur d'un air grave « je trouve également que le Ministre consacre beaucoup trop d'argent à la guerre en négligeant le reste… Je lui en ai parlé, mais il m'a, assez grossièrement d'ailleurs, fait comprendre que tout cela ne me regardait pas. »

Augusta le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Ce n'est qu'une andouille ! » lança-t-elle simplement « Je suppose que l'argent ne rentre plus non plus à Poudlard ? »

Le professeur éclata d'un léger rire et la fixa en souriant

- « Vous avez parfaitement deviné. Le Ministre ne considère pas l'éducation de nos jeunes sorciers comme une priorité… »

Augusta soupira tandis que le professeur haussait les épaules.

- « Qu'allez vous faire alors ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oh… J'ai investi beaucoup de mes fonds personnels. Beaucoup de mes enseignants ont acceptés de voir leurs salaires baisser… Mais cette école restera ouverte à tous ! L'éducation est ma priorité ! » affirma-t-il avec conviction.

- « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ! » lui assura Augusta. « Il faut le plus possible que nos jeunes soient instruits et bien instruit pour les empêcher de s'enrôler chez les mangemorts ! Il sont notre avenir, le ministre ne peut pas s'en désintéresser ainsi !! Ils doivent être éduqués convenablement »

Augusta vit le professeur se mettre à sourire.

- « Je met tout en œuvre pour cela… »

- « Je sais… »

Tous les deux se fixèrent un long moment avant de soupirer. Augusta songea qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance d'être gouverné par une andouille qui pensait plus à satisfaire l'opinion publique que de s'intéresser au cœur du problème jusqu'à en oublier les choses essentielles.

- « Vous devriez être Ministre » lança-t-elle alors à son invité qui se mit à rire doucement

- « Vous n'êtes pas la première personne qui me le suggère » avoua-t-il dans un sourire

- « Alors, par Merlin, pourquoi n'écoutez vous pas ce que l'on vous dit ?! »

- « La politique ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère l'éducation… » répondit-il simplement

- « En ce moment tout va mal. La communauté ne se sent pas en sécurité. Il faudrait un sorcier charismatique pour nous diriger pas cette andouille ! » s'indigna Augusta.

- « Il ne fait que ce que la majorité des personnes lui demandent de faire. Il tente de faire régner l'ordre et le calme, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il viendra à bout de Voldemort » soupira le professeur « On n'éradiquera pas le mal si on ne détruit que sa partie visible… Instauré des règles de sécurité draconienne ne serviront à rien tant qu'il existera des mangemorts pour les contrer »

Augusta acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle était parfaitement d'accord avec le professeur.

- « Et pourtant… » repris ce dernier d'un air blasé « Lors des prochaines élections, le candidat qui axera le plus sa politique sur l'ordre et la sécurité se verra sans aucun doute élu. Et pourtant, plus la sécurité sera poussée à son extrême, plus cela donnera envie à Voldemort de montrer qu'il peut la briser. C'est un cercle vicieux. »

- « J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez raison… » soupira la vieille femme d'un air las.

Son regard se posa alors sur Neville et elle frissonna. Elle pensa à la prophétie et son cœur se serra. Combien de temps cette situation durerait-elle encore ? Si vraiment, seul Neville avait le pouvoir de vaincre le mage noir, faudrait-il encore attendre qu'il soit en âge de se battre pour voir la guerre se terminer. L'idée de voir son petit fils confronter à l'incarnation du mal, arracha un léger gémissement de terreur à Augusta qui se contenta de souffler entre ses dents.

- « Maudite guerre ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Et à ce moment là, j'ai sorti la jupe pour mieux la regarder, et la vendeuse ma dit ''mais vous savez madame c'est une taille unique !'' ! »

- « Non ! » lança Lily d'un air amusé

- « Je te jure ! Si c'est pas un moyen détourné pour me dire que j'ai des grosses fesses à son goût ! » répondit Océane avec amusement « je peux te dire que je lui ai lancé la jupe à sa figure, à l'autre vendeuse anorexique ! »

Lily éclata d'un rire joyeux et Océane ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Cette après midi entre fille était placée sous le signe de la bonne humeur, et elle en était ravie. Les deux jeunes femmes se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais ce n'était pas une promenade anodine. Non, celle-ci avait un but bien précis, et rien qu'à l'idée de ce à quoi elle allait consacré le reste de sa journée, Océane se sentait plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-« C'est là ! » lança-t-elle alors à son amie en apercevant l'enseigne de la boutique de vêtement de mariée.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent un moment et contemplèrent la vitrine, un large sourire aux lèvres. Trouver une robe de mariée était comme un rêve auquel Océane avait du mal à croire. Quelque chose qu'elle avait imaginé faire depuis qu'elle était toute petite, sans vraiment réaliser ce que cela signifiait. Mais maintenant, elle était là, le moment était venu et elle se croyait réellement revenue en enfance, aussi mpatiente qu'un matin de Noël.

- « On y va ? » proposa doucement Lily en posant sa main sur son bras, la tirant de son état d'hébétude.

- « Oui ! » répondit avidement Océane en poussant la porte du magasin.

Elle pénétra alors dans une grande pièce très joliment éclairée. Il y avait beaucoup de place et tout était lumineux. De larges fauteuils à l'allure confortable étaient disposés ça et là. Quelques plantes vertes, en pot égayait le décor. Océane avait l'impression de rêver, tout était trop beau. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le prix que les robes devaient coûter dans cet endroit sublime. La jeune femme se pencha vers son amie pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

- « Mais ça va être hors de prix ici ! »

- « Sirius a dit que ce n'était pas important ! Il veut que tu ais la robe de tes rêves et il m'a fait juré de t'emmener ici ! Comme c'est moi qui paye en son nom, il m'a donner carte blanche… alors n'hésite pas… » répondit Lily en souriant

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de mais Océane… » trancha Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'une vendeuse à l'allure aimable s'approchait d'elles.

- « Bonjour mesdames » lança-t-elle d'un ton amène

- « Bonjour » répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en cœur

- « Puis-je vous aider ? » continua la vendeuse avec courtoisie.

Se ressaisissant de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un fiancé prêt à lui offrir une robe hors de prix, Océane se redressa un peu et répondit dans un sourire.

- « Oui, je cherche une robe de mariée pour moi »

La vendeuse lui rendit son sourire avant de demander.

- « Et quel genre de robe désireriez vous ? »

- « Oh, c'est très simple » répondit malicieusement Océane « Je voudrais une robe tellement belle, qu'en me voyant la porter, mon fiancé en oublie son prénom »

La jeune femme entendit Lily rire discrètement à côté d'elle et la vendeuse étouffa également un léger rire.

- « Ce genre de robe ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec amusement « Je pense que nous pourrons la trouver ici… Ce sera tout ? »

- « Non » répondit Océane « Il me faudrait aussi deux jolies robes pour des petites filles qui ont juste un an, une tenue pour un petit garçon de trois ans… »

La jeune femme fit une pause pour être bien sur de n'avoir rien oublié avant de s'exclamer

- « Ah ! Et aussi une robe pour mon amie ici qui est mon témoin ! »

- « Contente de voir que tu ne m'a pas totalement oubliée ! » lança alors Lily d'un air amusée tandis que Océane baissée les yeux, un peu gênée.

- « Très bien mesdames » reprit la vendeuse « nous allons nous occuper de vous. Madame… » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Lily « Une de mes collègues va vous trouver votre robe et celle des enfants »

A cet instant, sortie d'on ne sait d'où, une jeune femme tout sourire arriva près d'elle. Elle invita Lily à la suivre, laissant Océane, seule avec la première vendeuse. Sans dire un mot, les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent la pièce pour pénétrer dans une salle, plus petite mais tout aussi lumineuse et bien décorée. 

- « Installez vous ici » l'invita la vendeuse en lui désignant un fauteuil « Nous allons nous occuper de votre tenue. Quand vous mariez-vous ? »

- « Le 22 septembre » répondit Océane en souriant.

- « Très bien… Avez-vous une idée précise de la robe que vous aimeriez porter ? » demanda-t-elle

Océane la regarda un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à cela avant. Elle voulait porter une belle robe, un reste de ses rêves de petite fille, mais elle n'avait aucune idée bien arrêtée en tête.

- « Non… » répondit-elle doucement

- « Ca ne fait rien ! » lui assura la vendeuse « Nous allons voir cela ensemble. Vous êtes magnifique, nous n'aurons aucun mal à trouver votre robe idéale. Quelle partie de votre corps, votre compagnon préfère-t-il ? »

Océane resta estomaquée en entendant cette question et fixa la vendeuse le regard légèrement exorbité.

- « C'est juste pour savoir quelle genre de robe lui plaira le mieux… » souffla la vendeuse en souriant

Océane reprit alors une contenance et hocha la tête.

- « Je n'en sait trop rien… C'est à lui qu'il faudra demander ça… »

- « Je comprend… »

Océane se sentait un peu stupide, mais la question lui paraissait tellement saugrenue. Elle se rappela mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle raconte cela à Lily.

- « Je vais vous montrer différent modèle » continua la vendeuse en lui tournant le dos « Puis nous aviserons ».

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent entièrement consacrées aux essayages. Jamais Océane ne s'était autant changée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir essayer toutes les robes du magasin et pourtant à chaque fois, la vendeuse lui en apportait une nouvelle. Cela en devenait lassant. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la robe de ses rêves. Parmi la multitude des robes qu'on lui avaient présenté, Océane en avait trouvé beaucoup de quelconque, un grand nombre jolies, quelques unes belles, mais aucune qui lui ai laissé penser qu'elle serait celle dans laquelle elle dirait oui à Sirius. Elle ne cessait de s'excuser auprès de la vendeuse, qui toujours aimable lui répondait que ce n'était rien, qu'elle en avait vu d'autre. Pourtant Océane commençait à désespérer.

- « Non, celle-ci ne va pas du tout ! On dirait que je suis dans un sac à farine ! » soupira-t-elle en s'observant dans le grand miroir de la pièce « Pourquoi je ne trouve pas de robe ! »

- « Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, nous y arriverons » lui assura pourtant la vendeuse en l'aidant à en défaire la fermeture éclair.

Alors qu'elle repartait avec la robe et qu'elle allait lui en chercher une autre, Océane, en sous vêtement se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Elle soupira. Elle commencer à en avoir assez et pensais sérieusement à abandonner l'idée d'avoir une robe parfaite. N'importe qu'elle robe un peu habillée ferait l'affaire, et de toute façon, Sirius ne l'épousais pas pour sa robe ! Forte de cette résolution, elle attendit de pieds fermes la vendeuse. Mais toutes ses résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil quand elle vit la robe qu'on lui apporta. Océane se leva d'un bond et alla à la rencontre de la vendeuse.

- « Elle est magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La robe était longue et d'un blanc éclatant. Les manches étaient confectionnées dans un tissu léger et transparent qui semblait flotter dans les airs.

- « Vous voulez l'essayer ? » demanda la vendeuse

- « Ce n'est pas une question à poser ! » répondit Océane en souriant et en lui ôtant la robe des mains.

Une fois que la jeune femme l'eut essayée, elle su que jamais elle ne pourrais se marier si elle ne portait pas cette merveille. La robe lui allait comme un gant. Soulignant avec élégance et raffinement ses formes, dévoilant juste assez de décolleté, elle lui donnait tout de suite une autre allure. Les manches transparentes et aériennes lui donnaient l'impression de flotter dans les airs.

- « Je l'adore ! » souffla Océane sans cesser de fixer son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle pivota un peu, se tourna sur elle-même et revint à sa position initiale. Elle frappa alors dans ses mains et se mit à rire. 

- « C'est celle là que je veux ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant

- « Excellent choix, mademoiselle » lança la vendeuse en souriant « Elle vous va à ravir »

Océane ne pouvait pas détacher de ses lèvres le sourire florissant qui y était né. Elle se trouvait belle et elle savait que Sirius apprécierait de la voir ainsi. Rien d'autre ne pouvait lui faire autant plaisir. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir la porter et regrettait presque de ne pouvoir la porter que le jour de son mariage.

- « Voulez vous que je vous l'emballe ? » proposa alors la vendeuse en faisant un pas vers elle.

- « Pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait » souffla Océane « je voudrais faire un test, c'est possible ? »

- « Naturellement » lui répondit la vendeuse d'un air un peu étonnée.

A regret, Océane se déshabilla et se dépêcha de choisir parmi les autres robes qu'on lui avait fait essayer trois autres qu'elle trouvait jolies et alla se cacher devant le paravent.

- « Vous pouvez dire à mon amie de nous rejoindre, s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Bien sur… » répondit la vendeuse en sortant de la pièce.

Océane patienta en silence quelques instant avant d'entendre la voix de Lily.

- « Océane ? »

- « Installe toi dans le fauteuil Lily ! » lança alors Océane en se dépêchant d'enfiler une des robes banales mais jolies qu'on lui avait proposer.

Ainsi vêtue, elle sortit de derrière le paravent et se présenta devant son amie.

- « Alors ? »

- « Tu es très belle ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Une des robes que je vais te montrer est celle que j'ai choisit… il faut que tu devines laquelle, d'accord ? »

- « D'accord ! »

Océane se dépêcha alors d'enfiler une deuxième robe et de la montrer à son amie.

- « Pas mal » répondit celle-ci en souriant

Sans plus attendre, Océane retourna derrière le paravent et cette fois enfila sa robe, la vraie, la sublime. Elle prit une grande inspiration et alla rejoindre Lily.

- « Celle là ! » s'exclama cette dernière en se levant de son fauteuil et se précipitant vers elle.

- « Mais tu n'as même pas vu la dernière ! » lança Océane, en essayant de calme le rire de joie qui la gagnait

- « On s'en fiche de l'autre ! C'est celle là celle qu'il te faut ! » lui assura Lily en tournant autour d'elle pour mieux la regarder « C'est une splendeur ! Océane tu es magnifique ! »

- « Merci ! » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un moment à admirer la robe. La vendeuse les tira de cette contemplation.

- « Madame Potter, voilà votre robe ! »

Lily et Océane se retournèrent et sourirent à la vendeuse.

- « Merci, posez la ici ! » lança Lily en souriant

- « Oh, montre la moi ! » demanda Océane en prenant les mains de son amie.

- « D'accord » lança Lily en prenant la robe des mains de la vendeuse pour la déplier.

La robe était couleur or, et dénudant une grande partie du dos. Elle était ravissante et très élégante.

- « Et bien, madame Potter ! » lança Océane pour la taquiner « Vous serez ravissante là-dedans ! Est-ce raisonnable pour une jeune femme enceinte de se promener dans une robe aussi provocante ! »

- « Oh non ! Ne me dis pas ça ! » se plaignit la jeune femme « J'hésitais à l'acheter ! Tu trouves que ça fais trop ? Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas convenable ! Je serais enceinte de sept mois ! Tu crois que ça fera vulgaire ? »

- « Calme toi ! » s'amusa Océane « Je te taquinais ! Tu sera magnifique et je refuse que tu portes autre chose au mariage ! Tu seras très bien ! »

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Certaine ! »

- « Bon… »

- « Je peux la ranger ? » demanda la vendeuse en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. Après avoir encore admirer quelques minutes la robe d'Océane, elles décidèrent de s'occuper des vêtements que porteraient les enfants. Océane quitta donc sa belle tenue et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle la confia à la vendeuse. Elle allait être sublime.


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt huit : Ceux que l'on met au monde**

_« Ceux que l'on aide à naître  
ne nous appartiennent pas  
ils sont ce qu'ils veulent être  
qu'on en soit fière ou pas »_

_Lynda Lemay_

En soupirant, James reposa sa plume et du bout des doigts remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il tendit alors la main pour attraper un dossier qui était posé un peu plus loin sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit devant lui et le feuilleta un moment avant de trouver le document qui l'intéressait. Après l'avoir lu rapidement, il tendit à nouveau la main et tâta son bureau à l'aveuglette dans le but de trouver un feutre de couleur. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherche sans pour autant lever les yeux de son document, il finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait et c'est d'un geste volontaire qu'il entoura rapidement trois lignes du texte qu'il venait de lire. Il reposa le feutre et soupira. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Finalement, ce dossier allait être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Il souleva alors une à une toutes les feuilles pour tenter de retrouver la fiche de son client. Mais il ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus.

- « Par Merlin ! Elle était là il y a un instant ! » grogna-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il reposait toute la paperasse qu'il avait dans la main.

Il se leva alors de son fauteuil et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Son bureau ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les dossiers des clients se mêlaient aux documents officiels qui eux même étaient éparpillés parmi les papiers de Gringott's. Il soupira violemment, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point désordonné ? Il lui faudra pas mal de temps pour tout remettre en place et son client attendait une réponse rapidement… Une réponse à la demande formulée sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il venait d'égarer dans le capharnaüm qui lui servait de lieu de travail. Il soupira de plus belle et sans attendre, il se plongea à la recherche du document perdu.

Après dix bonnes minutes d'intense recherche, il le retrouva enfin. Il se mit à sourire largement, et le plaça avec précaution entre ses dents. Là, il saisit sa baguette dans sa main et jeta un sort informulé de rangement. Par magie, chaque document regagna sa place initiale et le bureau redevint presque instantanément libre et rangé. Satisfait, James reprit sa place dans son fauteuil et ôta le parchemin d'entre ses dents. Il le lissa un court instant avant de se replonger dans ce véritable casse tête.

Il travaillait avec acharnement dessus depuis près d'une heure, mâchouillant une plume qui se brisait en fins morceaux à force qu'il passe ses nerfs dessus quand il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Il releva la tête et émit un léger grognement mais rien d'autre ne se fit entendre. Il pensa alors qu'il avait sans doute rêvé. Ce dossier lui prenait vraiment la tête et il sentait que les soucis n'étaient pas finis… Il avait encore plusieurs heures de travail devant lui. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver sa concentration perdue quand il entendit d'autres coups frappés à sa porte.

- « Oui ! » lança-t-il un peu sèchement en tournant son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrit légèrement.

La tête de Lucrécia apparut dans l'embrasure.

- « James, je te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant

- « Oui, ce truc est un vrai casse tête chinois ! » souffla James en grimaçant un peu « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Je suis débordé… »

- « Il y a quelqu'un ici qui veut te voir » répondit la jeune femme

- « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui reçoit les clients aujourd'hui ! Envoie cette personne à Sirius, là je ne peux pas… »

- « C'est toi qu'elle veut voir » continua-t-elle pourtant

- « Non, je suis désolé, mais là je suis sur un dossier compliqué, je ne peux recevoir personne ! »

- « Je me permets d'insister » lança Lucrécia d'un ton appuyé

- « Et moi je te répond qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux pas ! » rétorqua le jeune homme, agacé que sa secrétaire ne veuille pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait

- « James, je sais que je te dérange en plein travail ! Je ne le ferais pas si ce n'était pas vraiment important ! » lança Lucrécia sans se démonter.

James la fixa un moment d'un air étonné, surpris de voir que la jeune femme tenait bon.

- « Très bien ! » abdiqua-t-il « Je vais la recevoir ! J'espère que ça vaut le coup ! » soupira-t-il

- « Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant et en quittant la pièce.

James se leva alors de son fauteuil, et fit le tour de son bureau, prêt à accueillir cette personne si importante qu'il devait en arrêter ses travaux. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Lucrécia avait ouvert la porte en grand. Intrigué il fit quelques pas dans cette direction quand il se figea.

Syrielle venait de franchir la porte en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle marchait toute seule et avançait vers lui d'un pas hésitant en tendant ses petits bras potelés.

- « Papa ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama James avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Il était figé de surprise. Sa fille, sa toute petite fille, son bébé, avançait vers lui en souriant. Il tendit les bras et attendit qu'elle fut assez près pour lui saisir les mains et l'attirer vers lui pour la caler contre son torse. Il sentit une boule d'émotion naître dans sa gorge. Le rire étouffé de Syrielle contre son cœur le fit frissonner. L'encerclant de ses bras, il la souleva dans les airs et la regarda avec toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour elle en cet instant.

- « Tu es géniale ma fille ! » souffla-t-il avant de venir déposer un énorme baiser sur sa joue « Tu es géniale ! je t'aime mon petit trésor ! Tu marches toute seule maintenant ! »

Il la serra contre elle et la serra bien fort.

- « A vu Papa ? » lança alors la voix amusée de Harry.

James fixa alors la porte et aperçut son fils qui tenait la main de Lily.

- « Elle marche… » répéta James d'une voix étranglée.

- « Oui » souffla Lily qui était toute aussi émue

- « Depuis quand ? » demanda alors le jeune homme avant de poser un autre baiser sur le front de la fillette

- « Ce matin » répondit Lily en s'approchant de lui et en posant sa tête sur son épaule « Harry jouait tout seul dans un coin du salon, elle était prêt du canapé. Elle s'est levé et elle est partie le rejoindre…Je suis venue aussitôt »

James la regarda un moment avec tendresse avant de redonner toute son attention à Syrielle.

- « Je me suis dit que tu voudrais le savoir » murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son bras.

- « Tu as bien fait de venir !Je n'aurais voulu manquer ça pour rien au monde !! » assura James en souriant « J'ai du mal à y croire… » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle

- « Ca m'a fait drôle aussi » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Syielle gande matenant »

James se mit à rire en entendant son fils parler avec tant de fierté de sa petite sœur.

- « Oui Harry… » répondit-il « Et si on allait le dire à Sirius ? »

En entendant le nom de son parrain, Harry se précipita hors de la pièce en courant en direction du bureau de ce dernier.

- « Je crois que ça s'impose en effet… » lança Lily avec amusement.

James positionna alors Syrielle contre son flanc de sorte qu'il ne la portait plus que d'une main, et de l'autre, il enlaça la main de sa femme et tous les deux quittèrent le bureau.

- « Merci d'avoir insister » lança James dans un sourire en passant devant Lucrécia

- « De rien, je savais que c'était plus important que le reste » répondit cette dernière en lui rendant son sourire.

James et Lily poursuivirent donc le chemin qui les menait dans le bureau de leur ami. Harry y était déjà, installé sur les genoux de son parrain qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Le petit garçon parlait dans un langage incompréhensible un discours enflammé. Le ton qu'il employait pour exclamer sa suite de syllabes sans rapport entre elles montrait clairement qu'il parlait d'une chose de grande importance.

- « Tu peux me traduire ? » demanda Sirius à son ami en riant.

- « Tu vas voir ! » décréta James en posant sa fille sur le sol et en s'accroupissant près d'elle « Vas voir Tonton ma belle… » souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Syrielle.

Sans se faire prier, la petite fille se lança à la rencontre de Sirius qui se mit à sourire largement.

- « Elle marche ! Ca y est ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en se levant et en posant Harry sur le sol « En voilà une grande nouvelle ! »

Il récupéra la fillette avant qu'elle ne tombe en avant sur le sol et la souleva au dessus de sa tête pour la faire rire.

- « Nos filles sont devenues grandes » lança-t-il en rendant la petite à son père qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

James s'accroupit alors à nouveau, il fut imiter par Sirius et tous les deux s'amusèrent à faire faire des aller et retour à Syrielle qui s'exécutait de bonne grâce sous le regard attendri de Lily. Ils jouèrent ainsi un petit moment quand la voix de Harry leur fit tourner la tête.

- « On va promener ? » demanda-t-il en hochant la tête.

Debout sur une chaise posée près de la fenêtre, il pointait à travers celle-ci le Chemin de Traverse. Visiblement, il avait très envie de prendre l'air. James se redressa et alla rejoindre son fils sur la tête duquel il posa sa main.

- « Je suis désolé Harry, mais ça ne va pas être possible… Pas avec les attaques qu'il y a en ce moment et surtout celle qu'il y a eu ici… »

A travers la fenêtre, on voyait encore des aurors étudier minutieusement l'allée sorcière. Bien que rouverte à la population, l'allée n'en restait pas moins fortement surveillée et potentiellement dangereuse. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix savaient ce qui s'étaient réellement passé à cet endroit et cela lui donnait froid dans le dos. Jamais il ne laisserait sa famille, qui était suffisamment en danger comme cela, se promener comme si de rien n'était dans cet endroit à risque.

- « Te plait ! » supplia Harry en agrippant le bras de son papa de ses toutes petites mains et en lui jetant un regard larmoyant.

- « Non Harry » continua James d'une voix ferme mais douce « Je ne veux pas… »

Le jeune homme vit alors les lèvres de son fils se mettre à trembler doucement, il se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Moi aussi j'aurais voulu y aller mon grand. J'aurais bien voulu vous inviter tous au restaurant pour fêter l'exploit de ta sœur, mais tu ne serais pas en sécurité là-bas et ça je ne veux pas le risquer… »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et caressa la petite peau douce de son fils.

- « On n'ira pas » trancha-t-il avec un sourire triste devant l'air déçu de son fils.

Il y eu un moment de silence au cours duquel James regarda sa femme et son meilleur ami qui le fixait et qui visiblement approuvait son choix, même si tous regrettait de devoir dire non à Harry qui ne sortait pas souvent de chez lui à cause des mesures de sécurités dont il était l'objet… James soupira et fixa à travers la fenêtre le Chemin de Traverse qui faisait tant envie à son petit garçon.

- « Mais on ne pas tout de même pas se priver de faire la fête ! » déclara soudain Sirius en le faisant sursauter.

- « Comment ? » demanda Lily au jeune homme

- « Fais confiance au grand Sirius Black ! » lança le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore … » souffla Lily en souriant alors que la porte se refermait sur Sirius.

James haussa les épaules et aida Harry à descendre de la chaise. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les quatre dans le bureau de Sirius. James était venu s'installer à la place de son ami et avait fait asseoir Lily sur ses genoux. Ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient regardé leurs enfants jouer ensemble, amusés de voir combien Harry fait attention au tout nouvel équilibre, encore instable, de Syrielle.

Sirius revint près d'une demi-heure plus tard. Il pénétra en trombe dans son bureau, manquant de faire tomber Harry qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- « Ma petite crevette ! » commença-t-il « Si tu ne peux pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est le Chemin de Traverse qui viendra à toi ! »

Il s'effaça alors et derrière lui une myriade de plateaux et de pichet ainsi que deux gigantesques Barbes à Papas qui flottaient dans les airs, par magie.

- « On ne va tout de même pas se priver de faire un bon repas non ? » déclara-t-il en riant à moitié devant les yeux émerveillés des deux enfants.

- « Sirius tu es fou ! »

- « Sirius tu es génial ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Lily et James qui se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leur ami.

- « Je sais ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un air amusé.

D'un coup de baguette, le bureau fut entièrement vidé et les plats furent joliment déposés dessus. Océane et Lalyh, prévenues par Sirius ne tardèrent pas également à arriver. La jeune femme s'émerveilla un moment de la prouesse de Syrielle avant que la faim ne se fasse ressentir. Lucrécia fut invité à se joindre à eux et c'est ainsi que tous les huit profitèrent d'un bon repas et d'une fête improvisée dans les locaux de la Jasire.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**_  
Disparition inquiétante_**

_  
Bartemius Croupton, éminent employé du Ministère, a disparu depuis plusieurs mois sans donner aucun signe de vie. Le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale tire la sonnette d'alarme._

Il est, au Ministère de la Magie des personnalités incontournables, connues de tous. Bartemius Croupton fait partie de celles-ci. Employé au Ministère dès sa sortie de Poudlard, cet homme brillant et volontaire a su rapidement monter les échelons de la hiérarchie. Cet acharné de travail, a réussit, à la sueur de son front et grâce à sa compétitivité à devenir le plus jeune chef de Département du Ministère depuis Pâris Têtenvrak ( en 1867).

Croupton a de tout temps été salué pour sa polyvalence, il s'est essayé à beaucoup de Département avant de trouver vraiment celui qui lui convenait le mieux. C'est en effet au sein que Département de Justice Magique que Batémius Croutpon passa le plus de temps. On se souvient des grandes affaires qu'il a jugées et qui on fait date, telle le scandale des balais trafiqués lors du Championnat d'Angleterre de 1978 ou encore le trafic de rapeltout contrefait.

« C'était un homme très impliqué dans son travail » nous raconte Adalbert Bonnevue, qui fut son assistant les trois dernières années de son passage au Département de Justice Magique « Il ne vivait que pour le Département. Il était toujours le premier à arriver le matin et toujours le dernier à partir le soir. Il aimait vraiment son métier, c'était presque une passion pour lui… Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. »  
Car en effet, la vie tranquille de cet homme en tout point respectable a été malheureusement frappée par le malheur. Son fils, Bartémius Croupton Jr, s'est avéré être un mangemort, un des plus proches de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.Lors d'un procès qui a fait grand bruit Bartémius Croupton, ne perdant de pas de vue la Justice a lui-même condamné son fils à la perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban où il y est décédé quelques mois plus tard.

Cette condamnation marqua le début de la disgrâce et du malheur pour cet homme honnête qui avait toujours travaillé avec ardeur. Il perdit sa place au sein du Département de la Justice Magique, et a perdu son épouse qui n'a pas supporté le malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur sa famille.

C'est donc seul, que vivait Bartemius Croupton avant sa disparition. Quelques mois après le décès de son épouse, l'homme, rompu par la douleur avait préféré ne plus venir au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale dont il était devenu le chef. Il envoyait plusieurs fois par jour les missives et les instructions et travaillait de chez lui.

Mais voilà plusieurs mois déjà que Bartémius Croupton n'a plus donné signe de vie. Ses collègues du Département de Coopération Magique tire la sonnette d'alarme. Une équipe d'auror a été dépêchée pour se rendre à son domicile, mais l'endroit semblait être inhabité depuis très long. Des recherches ont donc été lancées mais son pour le moment toujours restées vaines.

Cette disparition est des plus inquiétantes. Au vu du nombre de personnes qu'il a condamné, il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait été la victime d'une vengeance. Mais connaissant son état psychologique faible depuis l'éclatement de sa famille, aucune piste n'a été écartée. L'équipe d'auror concernée fait son possible pour retrouver cet homme juste et honnête qui a consacré la plus grande partie de sa vie à la communauté.  
Un portrait de Bartémius Croupton se trouve en page 6. Si vous avez vu cet homme ces derniers mois ou si vous avez des informations à communiquer sur cette affaire, vous êtes priés d'adresser un hibou à la brigade des aurors au Ministère.  


C'est en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant et à moitié hystérique que Bartémius Croupton replia l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il était en train de lire avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était grand temps que l'on s'inquiète de la disparition de son géniteur. Il aurait cru que le Ministère lancerait plutôt les recherches.  
En tout cas, tout ce qu'il retenait de cet article, c'est qu'il n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Son père n'avait jamais été l'homme décrit sur ce papier. Il n'avait été qu'un homme insensible et froid. Un père et un époux distant et continuellement absent. Bartémius Crouton Sr n'avait jamais été cet homme respectable… Il ne fallait pas se fier à cette image qu'il renvoyait, il fallait gratter la couche.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Bartemius Croupton Sr n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour lui. Les aurors ne retrouveraient jamais sa trace, ils abandonneraient les recherches et plus jamais on entendra parler de lui.  
Le jeune homme étira alors ses membres endoloris d'avoir été trop longtemps plié et soupira. Par Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne quittait pas sa chambre miteuse, sauf pour aller se sustenter. Il grogna. La faim l'avait gagné sournoisement. Il se leva donc et quitta son antre.

Comme d'habitude, il traversa le long et sinueux couloir sombre. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait contre les murs rompant la monotonie du silence. Il monta sans plus de cérémonie l'escalier qui devait le mener à la trappe de la cuisine de la famille York. Lorsqu'il accéda enfin à la pièce il fut surpris de constater qu'elle était déserte. Il tourna la tête vers la lourde horloge en plomb qui surplombait la salle et fut étonné de voir qu'il était plus de midi. Pourtant, personne ne déjeunait. Bien décidé à savoir s'il était seul dans la demeure, il entreprit de faire un tour dans ls autres pièces. Il se réjouissait à l'avance de sa solitude. Sans personne pour surveiller ses faits et gestes, il pourrait quitter la maison sans que personne n'en sache rien. Il pourrait alors retourner dans son ancien foyer et y récupérer quelques objets personnels de valeurs avant que les agents du Ministère ne fassent main basse dessus.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Bartemius avança dans les corridors obscurs de la demeure. Plus il avançait plus son espoir de sortir devenait grand. Pourtant, il entendit un bruit. Une sorte de murmure étouffé. Curieux, il avança plus avant dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre une porte en chêne massif sur laquelle les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard étaient gravées. Elle n'était pas fermée et un rai de lumière s'en échappait. Bartemius s'en approcha le plus doucement possible et à travers la fine ouverture plongea son regard.

La salle était pleine de monde. Une petite foule assise sur de mauvaises chaises de pailles et qui était absolument silencieuse, comme recueillit. Parmi toutes les personnes présentes, le jeune homme reconnu ses hôtes, mais aussi le couple Lestrange, Rogue et McNair. Il releva alors et suivit du regard le point que tous semblait fixer. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son Maître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait fièrement devant cette foule de ses mangemorts et parlait bas. Bartemius sentit une pointe de jalousie se ficher dans son ventre. Pourquoi son Maître organisait des réunions solennelles sans le convier ? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas parmi ces chanceux qui avait le loisir de l'écouter religieusement tandis qu'il exposait ses idées ? Pourquoi son Maître n'avait pas demandé sa présence ou du moins remarquer sa présence ? Se sentir ainsi exclu le mettait dans une colère noire. Il n'osa pourtant pas entrer dans la salle. Il se contenta de rester immobile et d'observer tous ces privilégiés chanceux. Il était tellement énervé de cette mise à l'écart qu'il ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait.

Au bout d'un temps relativement long, les mangemorts se levèrent et prirent la direction de la porte. Instinctivement, Barty se redressa et se plaqua contre le mur. Bientôt, ses premiers collègues passèrent devant lui. Tous lui jetèrent un regard amusé et malsain qui renforça l'amertume du jeune homme. Une fois que la salle se fut vidée, n'écoutant que son envie de demander des explications à son Maître, il se rua dans la salle. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, coupé dans son élan. Il se tenait devant lui, l'air grave, ses longues mains semblables à deux grandes araignées blafardes croisés sur son ventre.

- « Qui a-t-il Croupton ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa voix était tellement menaçante qu'elle provoqua un violent frisson qui parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Barty tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il se sentait stupide et honteux. Stupide d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait être en colère contre son Maître, honteux d'avoir manifester sa mauvaise humeur contre lui.

- « Mon Maître, j'ignorais que vous organisiez une réunion… » souffla-t-il en guise d'excuse

- « Si tu ne te terrais pas sans arrêt dans ce trou à rat puant que tu oses appeler une chambre, tu aurais été au courant » répondit glacialement Lord Voldemort.

- « Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison… » murmura-t-il sans pour autant relever la tête vers son Maître.

Le silence s'insinua tel un serpent entre eux. Barty n'osait pas bouger tant qu'Il ne le lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation. Il s'était assez fait remarquer comme cela.

- « De quoi souhaites-tu me parler Croupton ? » siffla alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant apparaître une chaise dans laquelle il s'installa.

Barty sursauta légèrement et osa enfin relever son regard.

- « Seigneur » se lança-t-il alors « Je ne me sens pas utile. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais tellement mieux utiliser mon temps à vous servir, à servir notre cause. Cela me tue de rester cloitré quand tant d'autre œuvre pour vous… »

- « Nous avions pourtant convenu que tu devais passer pour mort » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Sortir de ta retraite reviendrait à révéler à tous ton évasion »

- « Je le sais bien mon Maître… Mais je pourrais être discret, je pourrais me déguiser, on ne me reconaitrait pas, personne… »

- « Pas même ton père ? » demanda Lord Voldemort, visiblement sceptique.

- « Mon père n'est plus un soucis ! » s'exclama Barty avec fierté

- « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur le visage de Barty en voyant qu'il avait pleinement capté l'attention de son Maitre.

- « J'ai tué mon père » annonça-t-il de but en blanc

- « Pardon ?! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était redressé sur son siège et le fixait.

- « J'ai assassiné mon père il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Ces restes doivent encore pourrir dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Il ne représente plus une menace pour nous, mon Maître »

- « Tu as tué ton père… » siffla Lord Voldemort dont la voix avait pris une tournure plus menaçante.  
Barty Croupton Jr commença à se demander s'il avait bien fait. « Tu es sorti d'ici ?! Tu l'as retrouvé et tu l'as tué… » continua Voldemort « Et tout cela sans mon autorisation ! A mon insu ! »

Barty eut du mal à déglutir, il commença à avoir peur.

- « Comment as-tu osé défier mes ordres ? Comment as-tu osés prendre ainsi des libertés ?! »

- « Maître, laissez moi vous expliquer… Ceci n'est en rien en rapport avec vous ! C'est une vengeance personnelle ! Cet homme a fait de ma vie un enfer, il ne nous a pas rendu heureux ma mère et moi ! Je l'ai tué pour moi ! Pour me libérer ! Le fait qu'il soit un de vos opposants n'a été que la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais je vous jure mon Maître, que plus jamais je ne prendrais de telles libertés. Je vous suis entièrement dévoué et…. »

- « Silence ! »

L'injonction du Seigneur des Ténèbres se répercuta en écho dans la salle presque déserte. Barty baissa aussitôt les yeux vers le sol, mais sentait le regard pénétrant de son Maître sur sa nuque telle une brûlure.

- « Je vous en prie Maître, ne m'en veuillez pas » murmura-t-il « Je ne ferais plus rien pour vous déplaire… Laissez moi remonter à la surface, laissez moi revenir parmi les nôtres, ne me laissez plus de côté… » supplia-t-il presque

- « Nous verrons… » siffla Voldemort d'une vois mauvaise. « Mais à l'avenir je t'interdis toute initiative personnelle ! Suis-je clair ? »

- « Parfaitement mon Maître, parfaitement… »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily bailla discrètement avant de poser son livre à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse des rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Cela faisait tellement de bien d'être un peu seule, au calme. Elle adorait ses enfants, mais maintenant qu'elle avait atteint ses six mois de grossesses, elle se fatiguait plus vite et supportait moins longtemps les cris et le bruit. Elle s'inquiétait de cette étrange fatigue, mais James avait su la rassuré. Tant de grossesses en si peu de temps étaient éreintant, d'autant plus que celle-ci n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle avait donc sauter sur l'occasion quand il lui avait conseillé d'aller prendre l'air seule tandis qu'il s'occupait un peu de Syrielle et de Harry.

Lily s'était donc retrouvée toute seule dans ce parc moldu très agréable car largement ombragé, un bon livre en poche. Elle profitait du calme et de la légère brise qui rafraîchissait l'air. Mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit monde. En apercevant un peu plus loin un toboggan, elle s'était dit que Harry se serait bien amusé et les petites filles jouant dans le bac à sable lui avaient fait regretter de ne pas avoir emmener Syrielle. Elle aurait aussi beaucoup aimé la présence de James près d'elle. Comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes, à Poudlard et qu'ils passaient quelques instants tranquillement dans le parc, seuls… Jusqu'à ce que Sirius en ait assez de les voir ensemble et vienne rappeler son ami à l'ordre en lui expliquant qu'il y avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire que roucouler. Lily se mit à rire en se remémorant cela. Sirius avait été un peu jaloux, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, de savoir James avec elle. Il avait sans doute peur qu'elle le lui vole. C'est pourquoi il trouvait toujours un moyen de se joindre à eux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls… La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas avoir été entièrement seule avec son amoureux ailleurs que dans la célèbre salle sur demande… Sirius n'osait tout de même pas s'incruster dans ces moments là.

Une douleur dans sa nuque commençant à naître, la jeune femme se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut un peu éblouie par la luminosité et une larme s'échappa de son œil pour venir courir sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement du bout des doigts. Elle estimait avoir assez pleurer au cours de ces derniers mois. Elle soupira violemment et posa sa main sur son ventre.

Son bébé… Elle avait eu tellement peur. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle remercie Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que son fils survive à cet incident de potion. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir mis la vie de son bébé en danger, mais elle n'avait pas du tout réaliser. Maintenant, elle faisait très attention et le bébé allait très bien. Néanmoins, elle prenait très régulièrement des rendez-vous chez la gynécomage. Mais elle le sentait bouger, il lui donnait parfois des coups et cela amusait beaucoup les enfants et James… James…

Elle lui en avait beaucoup voulu de ses paroles malheureuses qu'il lui avait craché au visage sous le coup du chagrin. Même si cela faisait plus d'un mois que cela s'était produit, il lui arrivait de sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge quand elle y repensait. Mais elle lui avait pardonné. Elle avait vu sa peine, elle avait vu son chagrin, le même que le sien. Et puis elle l'aimait trop, elle l'aimait trop pour imaginer sa vie sans lui à ses côtés. Depuis, il avait été parfait. Cette histoire lui avait donné un peu plus de maturité. Il avait réalisé beaucoup de chose et était très présent pour elle. Elle se croyait revenu au début de leur vie à deux et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un courant d'air un peu plus froid que les autres traversa alors les branches et la fit légèrement frissonner. Elle se leva, récupéra son livre et fit quelques pas. Cette sortie lui avait fait du bien, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre. Son petit monde lui manquait atrocement. Elle se mit à sourire. Autant elle se plaignait de les voir turbulents et agités pendant leurs jeux, autant quand ils n'étaient pas là, tout lui semblait trop triste et trop calme. C'est donc sans plus attendre, qu'elle entreprenne de reprendre le chemin de sa maison. Elle ne marchait pas vite, gênée par son ventre rond qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'heureux évènement qu'elle attendait pour la fin novembre. Plus que trois mois, il ne restait plus que trois mois avant qu'elle puisse prendre son petit trésor dans ses bras. Le temps lui paraissait long et court à la fois. Perdue dans ses pensées, le jeune femme ne fit tout d'abord pas attention à l'homme qu'elle croisa au détour d'une des allées du parc.

- « Madame Potter ? Lily ? »

La jeune femme se stoppa immédiatement et se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle le reconnut automatiquement même si cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Erik Lovegood n'était un homme que l'on pouvait oublier facilement.

- « Bonjour Erik ! Je ne faisais pas attention et je ne vous avais pas vu ! » lança-t-elle en souriant et en lui tendant la main « Comment allez vous ? »

- « Très bien, je vous remercie. » répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire « Et vous ? Comment vous portez vous ? Mes félicitations, vous allez de nouveau être maman… »

- « Merci… » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement

Une fois la poignée de main échangée, Erik Lovegood invita Lily a prendre un rafraîchissement à la buvette du parc. La jeune femme n'osa pas refusé tellement l'homme paraissait heureux de la voir. Installés à une petite table en plastique à l'ombre d'un parasol jauni, ils discutèrent en attendant leurs consommations.

- « Vous venez souvent ici ? » demanda Erik à Lily

- « Non, c'est la première fois… J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air »

- « Je comprends. Je m'étais dit que puisque vous étiez… » il s'interrompit alors et regarda tout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre et chuchota « une enfant de moldue » il reprit sa voix normale « vous aviez l'habitude de venir ici… »

- « Non, non, cela n'a rien à voir » répondit Lily en souriant « Et vous, que faisiez vous dans un endroit tel que celui-ci ? »

- « Oh, je passais par là pour rejoindre plus rapidement ma maison… » répondit Erik en souriant

Lily se mit à sourire et remercia la serveuse qui venait de déposer devant elle son verre de jus de fraise, avant de servir sa bière à son interlocuteur. Elle s'éloigna ensuite après avoir reçut la note et son pourboire, et Erik prit une grande gorgée. Lily le regarda d'un air amusé. Cet homme pour le moins loufoque l'amusait toujours beaucoup.

- « Comment va votre petite famille et votre mari ? » demanda-t-il soudain

- « Très bien, merci. Tout le monde va très bien »

- « Vous savez qu'il a rejeté ma demande pour mon association, vous savez, la CRADE »

- « James ? »

- « Oui… »

Lily esquissa un semblant de grimace. C'était à prévoir. L'idée d'Erik était tout de même très risquée quand on connaissait la mentalité plutôt étroite de la majorité des sorciers concernant l'esclavage des elfes.

- « Je ne le savais pas, mais je n'en suis pas surprise Erik » lança-t-elle doucement

- « Oh ça ne fait rien, je suppose que comme il m'avait financer mon journal il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de faire du favoritisme »

Lily préféra ne pas le détromper sur ce point. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de devoir justifier les choix de son mari. Après tout, dans son travail, il faisait bien comme il le souhaitait. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

- « Vous devez être déçu, je sais combien ce projet vous tenait à cœur… » dit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- « Oh, ne vous en faite pas. J'ai rapidement trouvé une autre solution ! Le refus de la Jasire ne m'a pas empêcher de mettre mon projet en route » déclara-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Lily, surprise

- « Oh oui ! Il en fallait plus pour m'abattre et comme vous le disiez, ce projet me tiens vraiment à cœur ! »

Etonnée, Lily l'incita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de la tête.

- « Voyez vous, puisque Jasire ne voulait pas me fournir les fonds pour m'acheter un local, j'ai hypothéquer ma maison et tous mes biens pour y parvenir »

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Lily en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

Cet homme était-il donc à ce point rêveur pour risquer tout ses biens à une entreprise aussi risquée.

- « Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas ! » tenta-t-il de la rassurée « Je sais que je vais réussir ! »

Lily était quand à elle plus que sceptique. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'un père de famille puisse être à ce point inconscient.

- « J'ai donc réunit la somme nécessaire et j'ai acheté un local sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est un rez-de-chaussée. Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas en très bon état. Il faut faire beaucoup de travaux et pas mal de peinture. Mais j'y consacre tous mes week end et le plupart de mes soirées. »

- « Vous faites cela tout seul ? » s'étonna une nouvelle fois Lily

- « Pour l'instant oui, mais j'ai déposé des petites annonces pour trouver des sorciers et des sorcières bénévoles pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Je ne désespère pas de trouver plusieurs bonnes âmes, prêtes à mouiller leur chemise pour la cause des elfes ! » lança-t-il joyeusement

Lily n'en était absolument pas convaincu elle, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de le détromper…

- « Oh si vous n'étiez pas enceinte, je vous aurait proposer de venir m'aider, mais dans votre état je doute que ce soit judicieux « s'amusa-t-il

La jeune femme se contenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- « J'ai bon espoir ! Bientôt notre local sera comme neuf ! » continua-t-il toujours aussi emballé « Vous viendrez le visiter ? »

- « Euh… oui » répondit la jeune femme

- « Une fois prêt, je pourrais accueillir les elfes qui auront besoin d'aide et de soutien. Là encore, je compte sur le volontariat et le bénévolat et tout ira très bien ! »

- « Si vous le dites ! » souffla Lily, un peu inquiète pour lui.

- « Vous verrez, ce sera formidable ! Et nous nous agrandirons et les mentalités changeront grâce à notre association… Enfin n'allons pas trop vite »

- « Non, vous avez raison » souffla Lily.

Elle termina d'un trait son verre de jus de fraise. Décidément, cet homme était bien le plus farfelu qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle espérait vraiment que son entreprise ne lui vaudrait pas un échec cuisant. Après tout, cet homme avait des rêves. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et fut surprise de voir qu'il était aussi tard.

- « Par Merlin ! Il est temps que je rentre ! » déclara-t-elle en se levant

- « Vous avez raison » renchérit Erik qui avait lui aussi consulté l'heure « On m'attend chez moi également ! »

- « Et bien, Erik, ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec vous »

- « Plaisir partagé ma chère Lily »

- « Je vous souhaite bon courage pour votre projet… »

La jeune femme se retint à grand peine de rajouter un « bonne chance »

- « Je vous remercie ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt »

- « Qui sait… »

- « Au revoir ! » lança Erik Lovegood en s'éloignant

- « Au revoir » souffla Lily

Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloignée, elle soupira et se demanda si dès le départ, elle n'avait pas commis une grosse erreur en encourageant cet homme à se jeter à corps perdu dans un projet aussi risquer que l'aide des elfes de maison…


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note : **Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de ma fic, mais j'étais en plein dans le cyclone Gamède et il y a eu de gros soucis d'électricité et de téléphone ce qui a rendu l'accès à Internet très difficile ! Mais tout est désormais rentré dans l'ordre !!

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt neuf : Ah ! C' qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain**

_  
« Ah ! c'qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain  
On fait des grosses bulles, on joue au sous-marin  
Ah ! c'qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain  
On chante sous la mousse pour les voisins »  
Henry Salvador_

Sirius se pencha pour refermer les robinets qui remplissaient la baignoire d'eau chaude. Il tendit la main pour attraper une grande bouteille pleine d'un liquide bleu turquoise et en ôta le bouchon. Il en versa une bonne partie dans l'eau clair et immobile du bain avant de la reposer sur l'étagère. Il se débarrassa alors de la serviette qui lui ceignait la taille et la jeta plus loin dans la pièce. Il s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras. Lalyh, nue elle aussi, accourut dans ses bras en riant et il la souleva comme un rien.

- « Allons y, princesse ! » déclara-t-il en enjambant le rebord de la baignoire et en s'y installant.

L'eau était à une excellente température, une fois assis, il prit de l'eau dans sa main et commença à mouiller le dos et les cheveux de Lalyh qui riait et s'accrochait à lui, en se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse. Il aimait ça. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir l'affection que son petit ange lui portait. Délicatement, il posa ses mains sur sa petite taille, encerclant le petit ventre rebondi de son bébé et il la détacha de lui en souriant.

- « T'aimes ça hein ? Jouer avec Papa ? »

Pour toute réponse, la fillette tapa dans ses mains et laissa échapper un petit cri amusé. Sirius déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de la faire s'asseoir en face de lui, en prenant bien garde de ne pas la lâcher. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle puisse glisser. L'eau lui arriva déjà jusqu'au milieu du ventre, c'était très dangereux. Quand il fut assuré que sa petite fille était bien stable, il lâcha l'une de ses mains et la plaça dans l'eau devant Lalyh.

- « Regarde ça ! » souffla-t-il alors en agitant sa main de gauche à droite de toute vitesse dans l'eau du bain.

Grâce au produit qu'il avait versé dans l'eau, de gros bulles multicolores apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Il stoppa son mouvement et s'amusa grandement du regard émerveillé de sa fille. Elle tenta d'attraper une des bulles de ses mains, mais ne parvint qu'à la briser dans un léger pop.

- « Tu peux le faire aussi toi ! » déclara Sirius en prenant la petite main de sa fille dans la sienne « Regarde »

Il la glissa sous l'eau et se mit à l'agiter frénétiquement. De nouvelles bulles firent leur apparition, saluées par les éclats de rire de Lalyh. Sirius lâcha sa main et la fillette entreprit toute seule de continuer à jouer. Elle battit l'eau de toute la force de ses petites mains, éclaboussant au passage son père et l'extérieur de la baignoire. Elle se mit aussi à battre à toute allure ses petits pieds qui créèrent une montagne de bulles colorées et odorantes pour la plus grande joie de la fillette et de son papa.

Les bulles amusèrent Lalyh un petit moment, mais elle finit rapidement par s'en désintéresser. Elle tendit ses petits bras potelés vers son père qui la releva et elle s'approcha de lui pour poser ses petites mains sur ses joues. Remuant un peu la tête, Sirius attrapa le pouce de sa fille dans sa bouche en poussant un grognement de bête féroce. Lalyh écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se libérer, mais Sirius maintenait le doigt bien fort tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

- « Je vais te manger toute crue ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents avant de libérer le doigt et de ruer sa bouche vers le cou de la fillette.

Il y déposa un baiser avant de faire semblant de la manger. Il fit alors vibrer ses lèvres contre sa peau provoquant un bruit peu élégant mais qui fit éclater de rire Lalyh. Il continua ainsi, délaissant le cou pour s'occuper des bras puis du ventre. Lalyh riait aux éclats, et battait des pieds sous les chatouilles, projetant de l'eau partout dans la pièce. Voulant sans doute se défendre, elle posa une de ses mains sur la tête de son papa et poussa de toutes ses forces. Faisant semblant d'être terrassé par la puissance de ce coup, Sirius se détacha d'elle et se laissa tomber à la renverse dans la baignoire. Il plongea sa tête dans l'eau tout en soulevant Lalyh bien au dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, les rires de la fillette raisonnaient dans toute la pièce. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage, dégoulinant d'eau et de savon. Il se redressa et rapprocha Lalyh de lui. La petite fille entreprit alors de dégager le visage de son papa en empoignant quelques mèches qu'elle relevait pour les placer en épis sur sa tête. Il lui rendit la pareille en ébouriffant ses petits cheveux aussi bruns que les siens. A cause leur rire et le clapotis de l'eau, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

- « Sirius Black ! » s'exclama la voix de Océane, faisant sursauter à la fois le père et la fille. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

Sirius tourna la tête vers la porte pour y apercevoir sa fiancée, qui les fixait Lalyh et lui, mi en colère, mi amusée, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- « On joue… » répondit-il simplement

- « Je veux bien te croire ! Je vous entends rire depuis le salon ! » continua la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce « Mais regarde moi ça ! On dirait qu'il y a eu une inondation ! »

Sirius se redressa un peu et contempla le sol de la salle de bain. Il était couvert d'eau, et Lalyh toute seule n'était pas responsable de cela. Il avait peut être du chahuter un peu fort.

- « Oui » constata-t-il « Mais on s'est bien amusé ! Hein princesse ?! »

Lalyh lui répondit par un éblouissant sourire qui fit fondre de bonheur son cœur. Océane s'approcha en souriant et récupéra la fillette des bras de son père. Elle ralluma les robinets et la rinça sommairement avec le jet de la douche avant de la sortir du bain.

- « Déjà ? » se plaignit Sirius

- « Elle a les mains toutes ridées… » répondit Océane en montrant la main de Lalyh à son père.

Puis, elle l'entoura d'une grande serviette blanche et la déposa tout doucement sur la table à langer.

- « Alors c'était bien le bain avec papa ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un baiser d'esquimau à la petite fille.

Sirius les regarda toutes les deux avec tendresse, il les aimait tellement. Il se leva alors et sortit de la baignoire. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il noua sur ses hanches et s'approcha de sa fiancée pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Océane se mit à sourire et pencha la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Sirius se mit à sourire tout contre sa peau et l'embrassa une ou deux fois de plus avant de se détacher d'elle. Lalyh était sèche et Océane l'avait habillé et démêlé ses cheveux qui avaient mal supporté la bataille. Elle la prit à son cou et quitta la pièce. Sirius allait les suivre quand Océane lui bloqua la sortie de la salle de bain.

- « Tu ne penses pas que tu as quelque chose à faire avant ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton le sol inondé de la pièce.

Sirius soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il prit sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur le lavabo et en quelques sorts, il sécha l'inondation. Il quitta enfin la pièce et se dépêcha de s'habiller avant de regagner le salon.  
Océane était assise dans un des fauteuils et écrivait sur un grand parchemin tandis que Lalyh tentait d'escalader le canapé.

- « Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, faisant glisser sa fille qui se retrouva sur le sol.

- « Je réfléchit à la manière dont on va disposer les tables dans le jardin le jour du mariage » répondit-elle sans relever les yeux de son parchemin.

- « Oh » se contenta de répondre Sirius qui attrapa la main de Lalyh pour l'aider à monter.

La fillette vint se placer sur ses genoux en souriant et vint se caler contre lui pour un tendre câlin.

- « Il n'y a rien d'autre à voir ? » demanda-t-il en caressant les cheveux encore un peu humides de son bébé

- « Pas pour le moment… Tu n'oublieras pas demain d'aller faire les essayages de ta tenue… » continua-t-elle

Sirius émit un grognement. Rien ne l'ennuyait plus que ces essayages.

- « Et toi tu as déjà ta robe ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui »

- « Vraiment ?! » demanda Sirius en souriant

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant.

- « Tu me la montre ? »

- « Non »

Sirius se mit à sourire. C'était un non franc et direct, elle ne l'avait pas bafouillé.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il

- « Parce que ça porte malheur » répondit-elle en se replongeant dans son parchemin comme si la conversation était close.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces vieilles superstitions ! » plaisanta le jeune homme

- « Je n'y crois pas, mais là, pour notre mariage, je ne veux prendre aucun risque ! » rétorqua-t-elle

- « Océane ! » supplia Sirius « S'il te plait, montre la moi ! »

- « J'ai dit non Sirius ! N'insiste pas ! »

Le jeune homme regarda sa fiancée d'un air amusé. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait respecter cette vieille tradition ! Il avait pourtant très envie lui, de la voir en robe blanche…

- « Si je devines comment elle est, ce n'est pas comme si tu me l'avais montré non ? Ca compte ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment

- « Non ! Je ne te dirais rien ! » répondit-elle

- « Allez ! »

- « Non ! »

Il y eut un court instant de silence, puis Sirius reprit.

- « Elle est décolletée ? »

- « Sirius…. »

- « Allez répond ! Elle est décolletée ? » insista-t-il

Océane eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Sirius pensa qu'elle ne répondrait pas mais finalement, elle se lança.

- « Non »

Il se mit à sourire, il avait gagné !

- « Elle est longue ? »

- « Non »

Sirius se mit à sourire de plus belle, il pourrait donc admirer les magnifiques jambes de sa compagne le long de la cérémonie… En espérant qu'il serait le seul à le faire bien sur.

- « Il y a des fleurs ? »

- « Non »

- « De la broderie ? »

- « Non »

- « De la dentelle ? »

- « Non »

Sirius hocha la tête, cela allait être une robe toute simple…

- « Elle est blanche ? »

- « Non »

Etonné, Sirius se redressa un peu.

- « Elle n'est pas blanche ? »

- « Non »

Océane le fixait d'un air amusé. Elle avait abandonné son parchemin et croisait les mains sur son ventre en souriant de son petit air malicieux.

- « Elle est de quelle couleur alors ? » demanda le jeune homme, surpris de savoir qu'elle ne se marierait pas en blanc…

- « Non » répondit Océane qui souriait de plus en plus.

Sirius commençait à comprendre…

- « Elle est à ta taille ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non »

- « Tu as décidé de toujours me répondre non ? »

- « Non »

Le jeune homme lui fit alors un sourire en coin. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir…

- « Tu nous aime Lalyh et moi ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Océane écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à froncer les sourcils. Sirius su aussitôt qu'il avait gagné

- « Ce n'est pas du jeu ! » protesta-t-elle « Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça ! »

- « Répond ! » lui lança Sirius en riant

- « Bien sur que je vous aime ! Oui »

- « Le charme est rompu ! » s'exclama alors Sirius en levant un point vers le ciel. « Tu me montres ta robe ? »

- « NON ! » lui lança Océane en se redressant.

- « Mais j'ai gagné ! Je t'ai fait dire oui ! » rétorqua-t-il

- « Je m'en fiche, tu ne verras pas cette robe ! » confirma Océane en se levant.

Sirius soupira et la regarda s'éloigner un moment sans rien dire. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas abandonner.

- « Dis-moi seulement où tu la caches et j'irais la voir sans te le dire ! » demanda-t-il au moment où elle franchissait la porte de la cuisine.

Un grognement suivit d'un « Sirius Black, tu es impossible ! Tu m'énerves ! » à moitié amusé fut sa seule réponse. Sirius se mit à sourire et embrassa le front de sa fille.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Par Merlin ce que l'eau était bonne ! James prit une grande inspiration et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Il fit quelques brasses avant de remonter à la surface. Il sentait que ces cheveux étaient collés sur son front. Les yeux fermés, il savoura se moment de fraîcheur. Il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir construit cette piscine… Elle lui procurait un tel bien être !

- « J'ai cru que tu ne referais jamais surface ! » lança la voix de Lily non loin de lui.

Il sentit sa main se poser sur sa tête et ébouriffé sa tignasse. Il grogna de plaisir. Il aimait par-dessus tout que sa femme laisse ses doigts jouer dans sa chevelure rebelle. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Il n'y voyait pas très bien. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et l'obscurité n'arrangeait rien. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait refusé cette petite baignade nocturne avec la femme de sa vie. Elle se redressa, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle portait un paréo noué sur son maillot de bain deux pièces noirs. Son joli ventre bien rond pointait en avant, elle posa ses mains dessus.

- « J'ai peur qu'elle soit froide » murmura-t-elle simplement

- « Ah non Lily ! Tu ne vas pas me faire faux bond ! » s'indigna le jeune homme en se redressant « Mon cœur, viens… »

La jeune femme hésita un moment avant de se pencher à nouveau et de tremper sa main dans l'eau.

- « Tu ne me mouilleras pas ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Promis ! » déclara James en posant sa main droite sur son cœur

La jeune femme pouffa et se releva. Elle se débarrassa de son paréo et l'abandonna sur la pelouse. Elle se dirigea vers l'échelle et mit ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle frissonna un peu mais continua. James la regarda faire sans bouger. Chacune des grimaces qu'elle faisait quand l'eau entrait en contact avec son corps l'amusait beaucoup. Finalement, elle se retrouva immergé jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle avança vers lui en souriant, et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Elle n'est pas si froide que ça … » souffla-t-il à son oreille

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Ca valait vraiment le coup de coucher les petits un peu plus tôt » répondit-elle doucement.

James esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser. Elle s'éloigna de lui et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle en ressortit en souriant. Elle se mit alors à nager un peu. James, lui, s'allongea sur le dos et se laissa flotter tranquillement. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Tout était calme. C'était à la fois magnifique et reposant. Son regard se posa alors sur le premier quartier de lune qui brillait doucement. Il eut une pensée pour Remus dont il n'avait pas de nouvelle et…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il se sentit couler. Deux mains s'étaient posée sur ses épaules et avait appuyé de manière à le faire basculer. Il se dégagea de cette étreinte et sortir sa tête hors de l'eau. Devant lui, Lily riait doucement et le fixait d'un air malicieux.

- « Alors ça ma belle ! » s'exclama-t-il « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement d'un air menaçant. Elle ne cessait de rire mais reculait dans l'espoir sans doute de lui échapper. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance, elle le savait et il était bien décidé à se venger.

- « Tu vas voir ce que tu va voir » souffla-t-il alors qu'il la touchait presque.

- « Non James ! » lança-t-elle « Ne me chahute pas, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ! »

James se figea aussitôt et la regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Tu triches là ! » murmura-t-il

- « Non ! » répondit-elle

- « Bien sur que si ! Tu m'attaques alors que tu sais que tu ne risques rien ! C'est de la triche ! »

- « Non chéri… C'est de la stratégie ! » répliqua-t-elle en se glissant contre lui et en nouant ses bras autour de son cou

- « Tu aurais mérité d'être à Serpentard » souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle

Il l'embrassa alors tendrement, mais bien décidé à se venger, il plongea sa tête dans l'eau entraînant son épouse avec lui. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, Lily le fixait d'un regard noir, mais sans pour autant quitter ses bras.

- « Traître ! »

- « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu l'emporterais au paradis mon cœur ! Tu oublies que je suis un Maraudeur ! »

- « Oh non ! Ca je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier ! Tu me le répètes à tout bout de champ ! » grogna-t-elle, légèrement vexée de s'être fait avoir.

- « Eh ! Tu ne vas pas bouder pour ça ! » lança James en posant sa main sur sa joue.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

- « Non » répondit-elle en riant « Mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais… »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment immobiles et enlacés, silencieux et savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble.

- « Ca fait du bien de t'avoir dans mes bras… » souffla James au bout d'un moment.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « On est bien là… Une piscine, un ciel étoilé, toi et moi… C'est romantique… »

- « Tu deviens poète ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Peut-être bien ! » rétorqua James en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Si tu savais comme je suis bien là… Ca faisait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien. Avec la vie qu'on mène, entre les enfants, le boulot et l'Ordre, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'on oublie un peu qu'on est jeune et amoureux. »

Il sentit alors que Lily resserrait un peu la prise de ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Je suis toujours autant amoureux de toi Lily… » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille « Amoureux comme au premier jour… Plus encore… »

- « Moi aussi James… Si tu savais comme je t'aime »

- « Je le sais… » lui assura le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment ainsi, enlacés et heureux à se murmurer leur amour entre deux baisers. Soudain un grand frisson parcourut le corps de Lily.

- « J'ai froid » souffla-t-elle

- « Sortons » décida James.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent la piscine. James récupéra deux grandes serviettes de bain et enveloppa Lily avant de se sécher lui-même. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'air frais de la nuit vint emplir ses poumons. Il se sentait bien, reposé et détendu. Lily aussi visiblement qui souriait largement.

- « Tu as envie de renter ? » demanda-t-il presque à contre cœur en désignant leur maison

- « Pas tout de suite, j'ai envie de rester ici avec toi » répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Tous les deux firent alors les quelques pas qui les séparaient des transats. James s'installa confortablement dans l'un d'entre eux et fut agréablement surpris de voir Lily venir s'installer entre ses jambes, tout contre lui. Il encercla alors son gros ventre de ses mains et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il se mit alors à caresser ce ventre en faisant très doucement de larges cercles dessus. Il sentit la tête de sa femme se relâcher en arrière et s'appuyer contre son épaule, elle se détendait entièrement dans ses bras. Soudain, le bébé se mit à bouger. James se mit à sourire largement, il adorait cette sensation. Cela lui semblait tellement… magique.

- « Tiens, tiens, il ne dort pas encore lui ? » demanda-t-il doucement en tapotant de ses doigts le ventre tendu.

- « On dirait que non… » murmura Lily

Le bébé remuait encore et James s'amusait à suivre des ses doigts les coups qu'il donnait. Un, plus fort que les autres, arracha un léger gémissement à Lily.

- « Et bien bonhomme ! » gronda doucement James « Fait attention à ta maman… »

Lily se mit à rire doucement.

- « Comment je vais m'en sortir moi, avec trois hommes à la maison ! Vous allez me rendre folle ! » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu auras Syrielle pour te soutenir » répondit James avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou « Et puis je croyais que tu étais déjà folle de moi »

- « Je suis folle de toi ! » confirma la jeune femme en souriant.

Le bébé cessa alors de bouger. James attendit quelques instants avant de murmurer

- « Ca y est ! Petit bonhomme s'est endormi… »

- « Petit bonhomme… Il faudra peut être penser un jour à lui trouver un prénom » glissa Lily à son oreille.

James serra un peu ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme avant de se lancer.

- « Lily… »

- « Oui ? »

- « J'ai pensé à quelque chose… »

- « Je t'écoute »

Le jeune homme se lança alors.

- « Quand tu attendais Harry, on avait décidé que tu choisirais le prénom dans le cas où se serait un garçon et moi dans celui où se serait une fille, tu te souviens ? »

- « Bien sur »

- « Et c'est toi qui a gagné »

Lily se mit à rire doucement

- « Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais gagné… »

James repris alors

- « Ensuite, pour Syrielle, c'est encore toi qui a trouvé… »

- « Tu disais qu'on avait le temps de chercher »

- « Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle naîtrait en avance ! » rétorqua James « Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as encore gagné… »

- « Si tu veux… » répondit-elle en riant à moitié « Mais je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir chéri… »

James ferma alors les yeux et marqua une pause avant de continuer

- « J'aimerais bien que ce soit moi qui choisisse le prénom du bébé cette fois » lança-t-il dans un souffle.

Il y eut un très court instant de silence avant de Lily ne se mette à rire. James la regarda d'un air étonné.

- « Tu veux que je me forces à ne pas chercher de prénom ? » demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

- « J'aimerais assez oui ! Tu as eu ton tour, maintenant c'est à moi de jouer ! » rétorqua-t-il d'un air faussement sérieux

- « Je comprends… Donc j'ai interdiction de réfléchir à un prénom pour notre fils ? » le taquina-t-il

- « Exactement, je suis content que tu ais si rapidement compris » répondit James sur le même ton « Je ne voulais pas avoir à employer la force pour te convaincre ! »

Lily éclata alors de rire et tapota doucement sa main de la sienne. Le calme ne tarda pas à revenir. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. James caressa machinalement le ventre de la jeune femme tout en enfouissant son nez contre son cou. Il se sentait bien, et pensa qu'il pourrait rester éternellement ainsi. Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder et c'est alors qu'il le trouva.

Se redressant un peu, il posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le sommet du ventre.

- « Jack » souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Lily.

La jeune femme se redressa un peu et se tourna vers lui. Elle lui adressa un beau sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Jack… » répéta-t-elle doucement comme si elle savourait un bonbon « Harry, Syrielle et Jack Potter… C'est parfait… » murmura-t-elle

James l'embrassa alors une nouvelle fois.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il faisait encore très sombre. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ses timides rayons n'éclairaient pas plus qu'ils ne réchauffaient ce qu'ils atteignaient. Peter frissonna et remonta bien le col de son pull. La visière de sa casquette était soigneusement baissée sur ses yeux. Il se retourna et contempla ses trois collègues. Tous se tenaient prêt. Bientôt, l'heure de l'attaque sonnerait, ils fallaient qu'ils soient tous attentifs et concentrés.  
Peter fixa à nouveau le sol devant lui et ferma les yeux. La main serrée sur son pistolet qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé sous son pull, il appréhendait cette mission. Il ne craignait pas de se faire prendre par les aurors, non, il redoutait la réaction de Bellatrix. Il se souvenait encore trop bien de la folie hystérique qui l'avait prise la première fois qu'ils avaient mené une action de ce type. Elle l'avait terrifié et plus que tout, il redoutait qu'elle devienne totalement incontrôlable et que personne pas même Rodolphus ne parvienne à la maîtriser.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur la question.

- « Maintenant ! » souffla McNair en passant devant lui.

Peter laissa passer Bellatrix et Rodolphus avant de se mettre à marcher. Il y avait peu de monde sur la gare de King Cross à une heure aussi matinale. Déguisés en moldu, ils avancèrent le long des voies, sur le quai désert et c'est sans se poser de question qu'ils franchirent la barrière invisible située entre les voies 9 et 10…

Peter n'avait plus emprunté ce passage depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. A l'époque il n'était pas encore un mangemort, à l'époque, il se désintéressait totalement de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur de sa bulle…  
Le jeune homme fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir la locomotive rouge et fumante du Poudlard Express. Mais c'était encore les vacances. Le seul train présent était celui qui reliait quotidiennement Londres à Pré-au-Lard. Quelques personnes attendaient son départ. Certains étaient déjà installés à l'intérieur des wagons, d'autres attendaient encore à l'air libre.

- « On se sépare ! » souffla Rodolphus en partant totalement à droite à grand pas.

McNair partit à gauche, Bellatrix et Peter se retrouvèrent seul, au centre. Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à déglutir, il n'appréciait pas d'être si proche d'elle.

- « C'est parti ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse absolument terrifiante.

Peter la vie alors partir à grand pas en direction d'une petite fille. L'enfant, âgée d'à peine une dizaine d'année portait dans ses bras un petit lapin blanc qu'elle caressait doucement. Peter se mit à trembler. Bellatrix s'arrêta devant la fillette.

- « Bonjour ma jolie » lança-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse en esquissant un semblant de sourire « C'est un beau lapin que tu as là ! »

L'enfant la regarda avec un sourire poli avant d'acquiescer. Peter se demandait bien à quel jeu jouait sa collègue.

- « Je peux le prendre ? » demanda Bellatrix d'une voix douce en attrapant l'animal d'une main

- « Euh…oui » répondit l'enfant qui de toute façon n'avait pas tellement le choix.

- « Il est très mignon » continua la mangemort « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

- « Beth » répondit la petite avec un faible sourire

- « Dis moi, Beth, tu aimes ton lapin ? »

- « Oui, beaucoup »

Bellatrix éclata alors de son rire mauvais et Peter pu voir clairement la fillette trembler de terreur, lui-même n'en menait pas large.

- « Dommage… » lança Bellatrix en riant et en extirpant son arme à feu de dessous son pull.

Puis d'un geste froid, elle prit le lapin par la peau du coup et le tendit bien loin au dessus d'elle. Puis pointant le canon de l'arme vers l'animal, elle le tua sans sourciller. Le sang de la bête gicla en une morbide gerbe rouge, souillant Bellatrix et la fillette qui hurla d'un cri strident et terrorisé. Le signal de départ était donné. Bellatrix lança le cadavre du lapin sur les voies et se rua en direction du train.

Peter resta comme paralysé. Il était incapable de bouger. Il regardait avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Rodolphus était monté à l'intérieur du train et après avoir entendu plusieurs coups de feu, des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre. McNair tirait sur le conducteur du train qui tomba sur le sol en agrippant d'une main son bras gauche sanguinolent. Bellatrix avait déjà tué un des contrôleurs et riait comme une démente.

Peter ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Devant lui, la petite Beth était tombée à genoux sur le sol et pleurait en regardant ses mains ensanglantées.

- « Eh ! Tu dors ? » hurla McNair dans sa direction.

Peter sursauta. Comprenant qu'il aurait des problèmes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'était pas plus actif, il sortit son arme de sous son pull. Mais son bras tremblait tellement qu'il était incapable de viser correctement. Il se surpris à penser qu'il était mangemort parce qu'il croyait en la supériorité des sangs purs sur les autres races, pas pour assassiner. Il eut un peu de mal à déglutir et fermant les yeux, appuya sur la gâchette. Il avait tirer à l'aveuglette, refusant de savoir ce qu'il avait toucher, redoutant d'entendre un cri ou le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant sur le sol. Au lieu de cela, le bruit de la balle sur la tôle du train le soulagea grandement.

Le quai de la voix 9 ¾ n'était maintenant plus rien d'autre qu'une scène d'horreur où se mêlait le sang, les larmes, l'odeur du charbon et de la fumée. Peter n'en pouvait plus, tout cela lui donnait des vertiges. C'était trop horrible, trop inhumain.

L'enfer dura encore quelques minutes avant que ne retentisse l'alarme de la gare. D'ici quelques instants les aurors seraient sur place. Peter se sentit enfin soulagé.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix quittèrent précipitamment le train, leurs vêtements entièrement tâchés de sang de leur victime. McNair les rejoignit bientôt et passèrent en courant près de Peter qui les suivit sans se poser plus de question. Ils ôtèrent tous leur pulls souillés qu'ils jetèrent dans une poubelle avant de prendre en sens inverse la passerelle entre monde sorcier et monde moldu. Ils se mêlèrent ensuite rapidement à la petite foule qui envahissait King Cross. Peter courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Et après avoir vomi tripes et boyaux, il transplana en espérant réussir à chasser ces images de sa mémoire.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

D'un pas rapide, Fol Œil traversa le quai, son ruban jaune vif dans la main. Il doit sécurisé le périmètre et en interdire l'entrée à quiconque. Pour le moment, la nouvelle ne s'est pas trop ébruitée et les aurors ont reçu des ordres formels. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Le même principe de précaution que celui mis en place sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques semaines plus tôt. Maugrey soupire. Quelle folie meurtrière a encore eu lieu ici. Le spectacle est monstrueux. Le train portait les traces d'impact des balles…

A son arrivée, avec le reste de la brigade, il avait été frappé par ce qu'il voyait. Lui qui était auror depuis si longtemps avait pourtant encore beaucoup de mal devant le spectacle de la mort et de la souffrance. Leur premier travail avait été de trouver les blessés et de guider le personnel de Ste Mangouste vers eux. Puis, il avait fallut s'occuper des morts. Les compter, les extirper de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les placer à l'abri des regards des survivants qui étaient dans un tel état de choc que tous avaient été admis à Ste Mangouste où des tranquillisants allait leur être administré.

Avant de partir, une fillette rescapée, avait hurlé dans une crise de démence qu'une femme était méchante, qu'elle avait tué son gentil lapin. L'image de Bellarix Lestrange avait aussitôt fait surface dans l'esprit de l'auror. Cette folle furieuse sanguinaire aurait été entièrement capable d'une telle cruauté.

Revenant à la réalité, l'auror coupa avec ses dents le ruban jaune qu'il noua à un poteau. Il était bien conscient que n'importe qui pouvait passer cette modeste barrière, mais il comptait tout de même sur l'effet dissuasif qu'elle pourrait avoir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bloquer entièrement l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾. Les aurors faisaient beaucoup d'aller et retour entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Tous essayaient de comprendre comment des moldus avaient trouvé l'entrée de la voix magique. Parmi les aurors, plusieurs hypothèses étaient en vogue. La première était qu'il s'agissait d'un grand coup de chance. Des moldus auraient trouvé l'entrée de la voie par hasard et ayant pris peur aurait eu l'idée de tuer les sorciers. La seconde était que des moldus avaient sans doute vu des sorciers utiliser ce passage et l'avaient à leur tour utiliser… Maugrey ne croyait à rien de tout cela.

- « Eh ! Fol Œil ! »

Le vieux sorciers se retourna vers Kingsley qui arrivait vers lui en courant

- « C'est bien moche cette fois encore pas vrai ? »

- « Ouais… » grogna Maugrey qui n'avait jamais été très expansif. « Alors le bilan ? »

- « Huit morts… Une vieille femme vient de décéder à Ste Mangouste, elle n'a pas supporté ses blessures » souffla tristement Kingsley

Maugrey grogna et serra les poings bien profondément au fond de ses poches.

- « Tu penses toujours qu'il s'agit de mangemorts ? » demanda Kingsley à voix basse

- « Plus que jamais » répondit Maugrey « Mais on a aucune preuve… »

- « J'ai peur que notre intuition ne suffise pas en effet ! » souffla Kingsley « Le Ministre est convaincu que se sont des moldus »

- « Je sais… Si seulement… »

Fol Œil arrêta sa phrase d'un seul coup. Il venait d'y avoir un éclair, un peu comme un flash d'appareil photo. Il se retourna précipitamment et le vit. Un journaliste, appareil photo en main avait franchit la mince barrière jaune et prenaient des images de la scène du crime. Un second flash retentit.

- « Eh toi ! Nom d'une bombabouse ! » hurla Fol Œil en se précipitant vers lui.

Il fallait qu'il lui arrache son appareil photo, qu'il détruise la pellicule et qu'il s'assure du silence de cet homme sinon, il pouvait tirer un trait sur le passage à l'as de cette affaire. Le Ministre serait furieux.

Il se précipita donc vers l'inopportun, mais ce dernier l'avait vu venir et prit ses jambes à son cou. Maugrey courut le plus vite qu'il pu, enjamba la barrière. Mais le journaliste venait de passer la barrière magique de la voie. Sans plus réfléchir, Fol Œil se jeta à sa suite, mais il se retrouva rapidement bloqué par la foule des moldus, dense en ce milieu de journée sur une des gares des plus fréquentées de Londres. Il courut ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que non seulement le journaliste l'avait semé, mais qu'en plus, il se faisait remarquer par les moldus à cause de son allure peur orthodoxe.

Pestant de rage, il regagna donc le plus discrètement possible la voie 9 ¾.

- « Alors ? » l'accueillit Kingsley

- « On a un souci ! » grogna Fol Œil « Prévient le Ministère, l'information n'est plus secrète… »


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note : **Encore un peu de retard à prévoir dans la publication de ma fic, mais je passe un concours la semaine prochaine et je suis en plein dans les révisions !! Bientôt tout sera fini et la publication reprendra un rythme normal, d'ici là… et bien il faudra être patient !!

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Chapitre quatre vingt dix : Mal de guerre**

__

« Ils ont sorti les armes  
Fait de l'ombre a la lumière  
Si je verse une larme  
C'est qu'ils ont su briser nos rêves »  
Matt Pokora

C'est en soupirant violemment que le professeur Dumbledore reposa le journal qu'il lisait sur la grande table du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier n'y allait pas de main morte dans son article. Apparemment, il avait su tirer des conclusions très élaborées à partir des simples photos prises à la va-vite sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾. Le journaliste faisait allusion à la barbarie moldue, parlait d'ignominie. Le titre d'ailleurs _« Les moldus sont inoffensifs… C'est un mensonge ! Même dépourvu de pouvoir magique, ils ont le pouvoir de semer la mort… _» était assez éloquent. L'article était très virulent. Le journaliste déclarait qu'une telle situation ne pouvait plus durer. La communauté sorcière vivant dans un climat d'insécurité permanente à cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il ne fallait pas en plus que les moldus se mettent à leur tour à semer la terreur… L'article se terminait par une question… La toute récente attaque du Chemin de Traverse n'était-elle pas aussi l'œuvre des non sorciers ?

Dumbledore soupira, se leva et fit quelques pas. Toute cette histoire l'ennuyait au plus au point. Il n'appréciait pas que les médias s'amusent ainsi à créer un climat de haine entre les sorciers et les moldus en montant les premiers contre les seconds. Lui qui s'efforçait chaque jour, au sein de son école, de faire régner la tolérance et le respect de l'autre et de la différence, supportait mal de voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant par de tels propos rapportés dans les journaux.

Une autre chose l'ennuyait aussi. Cette nouvelle attaque ressemblait effectivement à celle menée sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais cette fois-ci, les témoins étaient beaucoup moins nombreux et il y avait peu de chance que l'un des rescapés ait pu voir clairement le visage des agresseurs, ou du moins de s'en souvenir. Cela devenait donc d'autant plus difficile de vérifier que les Lestranges et d'autres mangemorts soient mêlé à ses attaques… Kingsley lui avait appris, la veille par hiboux, qu'une fillette déclarait avec certitude qu'une des personnes impliquées dans cette attaque était une femme. Cela était bien mince pour accuser Bellatrix Lestrange mais pourtant…. Il en était quasiment sur, Kingsley et Alastor également. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore le prouver et cela était rageant.

A cet instant, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre le tira de ses pensées.

- « Merlin merci ! Vous êtes là professeur ! » lança une voix féminine

Dumbledore eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la nouvelle venue qu'elle lui faisait face. Lily Potter était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Sa voix était légèrement tremblante. La jeune femme posa ses deux mains sur ses bras qu'il tenait croisés sur son torse et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses beaux yeux verts reflétaient une grande incompréhension. La jeune femme semblait totalement perdue, désorientée.

- « Vous avez vu le journal ? » demanda Lily en crispant ses doigts sur sa chair.

- « Oui » répondit-il simplement en décroisant ses bras et en prenant les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

La jeune femme prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança dans une longue tirade.

- « Professeur c'est horrible ! King Cross… Vous pensez vraiment que se sont des moldus qui ont fait le coup ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pourtant ils avaient des armes à feu ! Par Merlin c'est horrible ! Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible ! Comment ils ont trouvé le passage ? Ca ne peut pas être des moldus ! Je sais que certains d'entre eux sont capables de faire des choses aussi horrible ! Mais je ne veux pas croire que ce soit vrai ! C'est tellement monstrueux ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Les sorciers vont les détester si ce sont vraiment des moldus ! Déjà que ce n'étais pas toujours facile comme relation ! C'est terrible… »

- « Lily… Lily ! » l'interrompis le professeur en la prenant par les épaules « Calme-toi ! » ajouta-t-il avec calme et douceur.

La jeune femme sembla avoir saisit le message et se tut. Le vieux professeur attira vers lui d'un coup de baguette une chaise qu'il transforma en un confortable fauteuil.

- « Assied toi » recommanda-t-il à la future maman qui lui obéit sans rien dire.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'approcha de la cheminée sur laquelle un chaudron d'eau chaude bouillonnait. Il en prit une louche qu'il versa dans une vieille théière et fit apparaître deux tasses avant de venir s'installer en face de la jeune femme. 

- « Il ne faut pas te mettre dans de tels états… » murmura-t-il à la jeune femme en lui versant un peu du liquide odorant et brûlant dans sa tasse. « Tu es enceinte et encore plus fragile que n'importe qui dans ton cas. Tu as subit beaucoup d'épreuves, tu dois te ménager »

Lily baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le sol, comme une enfant prise en faute ce qui amusa énormément le vieux sorcier. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre de la pièce et aperçut les silhouettes de deux hommes approcher à grand pas. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et se rendit à l'extérieur du Quartier Général. Il se mit à sourire en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Il en aurait mis sa barbe à brûler.

- « Calme toi James, elle est bien là ! » lança-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans la direction du premier homme.

- « Merlin merci ! » souffla le jeune homme en s'arrêtant 

- « Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle serait là… » lança Sirius en s'arrêtant également.

- « Elle m'a semé tout à l'heure… » expliqua alors James

- « Semé ? » demanda Dumbledore à moitié amusé.

Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire et s'expliqua.

- « C'est l'attaque… Quand elle a su qu'il s'agissait de moldus, elle a totalement perdu l'esprit. Ca l'a beaucoup choqué. Elle a décrété qu'elle allait venir vous voir, mais comme elle est fragile je n'ai pas voulu la laisser venir seule. Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre le temps que je dépose les enfants chez Sirius. Mais à mon retour, elle avait disparut… Elle est têtue ! ».

Tous les trois avaient repris leur air sérieux. La raison de la visite de la jeune femme n'avait en effet rien de drôle et tous le savaient bien.

- « Il y a de quoi la chambouler, elle est plus touchée que n'importe qui d'entre nous pas les relations avec les moldus… » souffla Sirius en regardant par la fenêtre par laquelle la silhouette de Lily buvant sa tasse de thé, l'air grave.

- « Ca me tue de la voir comme ça » grogna James « Elle s'inquiète déjà suffisamment par les attaques de sorciers, qu'est-ce que ça va donner si les moldus s'en mêle ! »

Le professeur de Dumbledore les fixa un moment en silence avant de décréter.

- « Rentrons, il faut que nous parlions »

Il reprit la direction de la porte et entendit dans dos les pas de ses deux anciens élèves. Aussitôt entré dans le Quartier Général, James se dépêcha de se rendre près de sa femme. Il s'accroupit devant elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. La jeune femme répondit à son geste en posant sa main sur la sienne en souriant.

- « Tu es une vraie tête de mule toi ! » lança Sirius en posant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son amie « On croyais que tu devais nous attendre… »

- « J'avais envie de savoir » souffla Lily pour toute réponse.

James se contenta de hocher la tête et se releva. Il prit une chaise et vint s'installer près d'elle. Sirius l'imita et le professeur Dumbledore repris sa place en face d'eux. Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses trois paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient avidement.

- « Vous avez tous lu le journal, vous êtes tous au courant pour l'attaque de la voie 9 ¾… »commença-t-il

Il vit très clairement Lily glisser sa main dans celle de son mari et la serrer.

- « Tout porte à croire que c'est l'œuvre de certains moldus… Mais tout n'est pas si simple » continua-t-il

- « Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda James avec empressement.

- « Pour vous expliquer ma théorie, il faut que je vous explique ce qui s'est réellement passé sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques semaines » répondit le professeur

- « Ce que supposais le journaliste était donc vrai ? C'est une attaque de ce type qu'il y a eu là bas ? C'est ça qui a été entouré du plus grands des mystères ces dernières semaines ? » demanda Sirius

- « Oui »

Lily poussa un léger gémissement de désespoir.

- « Laisse moi t'expliquer… » reprit le professeur « L'attaque qui a eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse est bel et bien du même genre que celui de ce matin sur King Cross, mais Maugrey Fol Œil et Kingsley qui étaient sur place lors des premières investigations, ont fait quelques constatations pour le moins surprenantes »

- « Lesquelles ? » demanda James

- « Un témoin affirme avoir vu une femme, totalement hystérique abattre de sang froid une des victimes de cet attentat. Certes l'arme était un revolver, c'est une arme moldu » expliqua-t-il à l'intention des garçons « mais cet élément a mis la puce à l'oreille de nos deux amis qui ont poussés un peu plus avant leur recherche »

- « Et… » demanda James avec impatience.

- « Nous sommes presque sur que cette femme n'est autre que Bellatrix… »

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un choc. James, Lily et Sirius se mirent à le fixer avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- « Comment ça Bellatrix ? » demanda Lily avec incrédulité

- « C'étaient des armes moldus ? » questionna à son tour Sirius.

- « Effectivement, il s'agit d'armes moldus. Mais Kingsley a été fouillé dans les rapports de police, les aurors moldus, et a découvert la mort suspecte d'un moldu du nom de Bob Newer »

- « Quel rapport avec notre affaire ? » demanda James

- « J'y arrive… En fouillant un peu dans le passé de ce moldu, Kingsley s'est rendu compte qu'il était une petite frappe, mêlé bien souvent à des affaire plutôt louche. Sa dernière affaire a été l'achat de quatre revolvers… dont on a plus aucune trace depuis »

- « Vous pensez qu'il s'agit des mêmes armes ? » demanda Lily

- « Nous n'en sommes pas entièrement sur, mais il y a de très fortes chances »

- « C'est très bien, mais ça ne prouve pas que ce ne sont pas des moldus qui ont tout de même fait le coup… » souffla Sirius

- « Bob Newer est mort dans de très étranges circonstances. Il était jeune, en bonne santé. On l'a retrouvé sans aucunes traces de coups ni de blessures. Il est juste… mort. Cela ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? »

- « Un avada kedavra… » murmura Lily

- « Exactement »

Les trois amis restèrent un moment silencieux, semblant méditer cette possibilité.

- « Ca ressemblerait bien à Bellatrix un truc comme ça ! » lança soudain Sirius avec sérieux.

James et Lily se tournèrent vers leur ami.

- « Certains moldus sont capables de ça aussi, malheureusement » murmura Lily

- « Sans doute, mais je vois bien Bellatrix faire ça ! » déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- « Kingsley et Alastor continuent de mener l'enquête. Ils essayent de déterminer si les mangemorts sont vraiment dans le coup et qu'ils essayent de rejeter sur les moldus »

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Pour dire vrai, ce qui m'inquiète le plus désormais, c'est la réaction des autorités, du Ministre. J'ai peur que tout cela ne leur face perdre tout sens rationnel et que des décisions inconsidérées soient prises… » murmura gravement le professeur Dumbledore.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le Ministère de la Magie semblait s'être transformée en une immense ruche. De toutes parts, dans chaque couloir des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes couraient dans tous les sens, s'affolant, et criant. C'était la panique générale dans les locaux. Le scandale venait d'éclater…

Assis derrière son bureau, les coudes posés sur la table et le visage caché entre ses mains, Tibulle Smith tentait de faire abstraction de toute cette agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Il avait du mal à saisir toutes les informations qui lui arrivaient, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il se mit à grogner et releva la tête. Son bureau était encore désert, mais il pressentait que cette relative tranquillité ne serait que passagère. Il se mit à maudire le journaliste qui avait réussit à prendre les photos de l'attentat. L'affaire s'était ensuite propagé comme une traînée de poudre et avait pris une ampleur démesurée. Il n'avait pas fallut plus d'une demi-journée pour que la nouvelle de l'attentat perpétrer par des moldus fasse le tour de la ville avant de se diffuser dans tout le pays. Une autre demi-journée avait suffit pour que l'hypothèse qu'il se soit déroulé sur le Chemin du Traverse soit du même ressort. Les témoins de ces attentats, auquel il avait pourtant acheté le silence à un pris d'or avaient commencé à parler.

Le Ministre grogna une nouvelle fois. D'ici le lendemain, des témoignages chocs relatant de la barbarie de ces attentats pullulerait dans les journaux qui devaient déjà se disputer l'exclusivité des témoignages des rescapés… 

- « Monsieur ? » demanda timidement un jeune stagiaire qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau avec prudence

- « Oui » grogna-t-il en relevant la tête dans sa direction.

- « Votre courrier est arrivé… » murmura-t-il d'une voix gênée

- « Et bien, faites comme d'habitude ! » lança Tibulle Smith avec agacement.

Il avait d'autres soucis en tête que de ce préoccupé de son courrier.

- « C'est-à-dire monsieur, qu'il y a beaucoup de Beuglantes dans le lot… »

Le Ministre soupira et fit non de la tête.

- « Enfermer les dans un bureau soumis à un sortilège d'assonorisation… Elle finiront bien par exploser toutes seules ! » souffla-t-il en lui faisant signe, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait disposer…

La porte se referma sur le stagiaire et Tibulle Smith se leva. Il fit quelques pas dans son bureau avant de venir se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle reflétait un merveilleux soleil, pourtant cela ne rendit pas le sourire au Ministre. Il redoutait plus que tout les heures qui allaient suivre. Elles n'annonceraient sans doute rien de bon pour lui…  
La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

- « Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec avant que la personne qui venait le déranger dans sa méditation ait eu le temps d'émettre le son.

- « L'ambassadeur de Russie est arrivé, monsieur. Que devons nous faire ? » demanda la voix douce de sa secrétaire.

- « Dites lui que je ne pourrais pas le recevoir aujourd'hui »

- « Mais il a fait le voyage en portoloin exprès pour… »

- « Je n'ai pas le temps, ni la tête à effectuer des rencontres diplomatiques ! » rétorqua-t-il sèchement sans se retourner « Dites lui de rentrer chez lui ! »

- « Bien monsieur le Ministre » souffla la jeune femme en refermant la porte.

Tibulle Smith quitta alors la fenêtre pour se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et crispa ses doigts sur les accoudoirs. Il n'avait qu'un souhait. Que cette journée passe le plus vite possible. Puis que les semaines à venir se passent aussi rapidement. Que toute cette affaire se tasse, qu'on l'oublie et qu'il puisse être en paix. Il savoura ce court moment de calme. Pourtant son répit fut de courte durée car la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- « Quoi ?! » cria-t-il avant même de savoir qui pénétrait ainsi dans son bureau.

Cette journée mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

- « Tibulle ? » lança une voix grave et posée.

Le cœur du Ministre Smith se serra un peu. Il connaissait très bien cette voix et l'arrivée à l'improviste de son propriétaire n'envisageait jamais quelques chose d'agréable. Il se redressa d'un bond et se leva pour aller saluer son nouveau visiteur. Il se crispa en tendant sa main à Athos Stracker, le président du Maggenmagot.

- « Athos… » souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée

Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- « Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là… » commença Athos Stracker en se retournant vers lui.

- « J'en ai bien peur » murmura le Ministre en l'invitant à s'installer dans un des fauteuils de son bureau. « Il suffit de lire les journaux… »

- « Effectivement »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent. Le Ministre proposa à son interlocuteur un verre qu'il refusa d'un geste de la main. Tibulle Smith avait usé toutes ses opportunités de retarder le moment de la confrontation qu'il redoutait énormément.

- « Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas parler de la vraie nature de ces attentats ? » demanda Stracker d'une voix dure  
Tibulle Smith soupira violemment et haussa les épaules.

- « Je pensais honnêtement qu'il s'agirait d'une affaire isolée. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter l'opinion publique. Si les moldus représentent une nouvelle menace pour notre communauté, je ne voulais pas affoler nos concitoyens. »

- « Mais vous avez étouffé l'affaire ! » s'indigna Stracker « Vous avez caché ceci ! Si vous nous en aviez parlé, nous en aurions pu mettre en place des mesures pour éviter qu'un autre incident de ce genre se reproduise ! »

- « Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela serait nécessaire… »

- « Et bien vous avez eu tort ! »

Un lourd silence suivit cet échange. Chacun semblait méditer les paroles de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Athos Stracker qui reprit la discussion.

- « Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui vous a poussé à laisser le Maggenmagot dans l'ignorance d'un évènement de cette taille… »

Tibulle Smith soupira et leva un moment les yeux vers son plafond avant de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête.

- « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir le scandale qu'à créer cette deuxième attentat et surtout, votre silence » souffla Stracker

- « Je le sais oui »

- « Je suis donc certain que vous comprendrez la décision de notre institution … »

- « Pardon ! » s'exclama Tibulle en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil, les entrailles nouées par ce qu'il craignait d'avoir compris.

- « Ce matin, avant même l'ouverture de notre bureau, des centaines de lettres et de Beuglantes venues de toute l'Angleterre et envoyées par les plus hauts dignitaires de notre pays nous sont parvenues. Toutes demande la même chose… que vous perdiez votre poste » expliqua Stracker avec calme, comme si tout ceci n'était que la suite logique des évènements.

- « Vous allez me démettre de mes fonctions ?! » s'indigna Smith « Moi qui ai tant œuvré pour notre communauté ? Moi qui suis on ne peut plus engagé dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui ? Vous allez me renvoyer ? »

- « Aux vues, effectivement, de tout ce que vous avez accomplit pendant votre mandat, nous vous offrons en réalité la possibilités de démissionner… » souffla Stracker

- « Parfait ! » ironisa Smith en frappant dans ses mains « Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Vous plaisantez ? »

- « Absolument pas… Réfléchissez Tibulle. En démissionnant de vous-même, vous évitez la disgrâce… La population considèrera que vous reconnaissiez vos fautes. Et vous pourrez vous représentez aux prochaines élections… Ce qui vous le savez vous aurez été interdit si nous vous avions démis de vos… »

- « Je sais, je sais » grogna Smith, dont la perspective de devoir attendre les élections qui auraient lieu plusieurs   
mois après avant de pouvoir espérer retrouver son poste

- « Mais, entre nous, je vous déconseille de vous représentez… » souffla Stracker

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Smith d'un ton sec

- « Les évènements seront encore trop récent… » trancha Stacker en se levant.

Comprenant que son avenir politique était désormais brisé, Tibulle Smith se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil dont il ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné par chance.

- « Nous sommes donc d'accord » repris Stacker « Vous allez me remettre votre démission dans la journée. De toute façon, le Maggenmagot vous a déjà choisit un remplaçant qui assurera l'intérim jusqu'aux prochaines élections. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir ici prendre possession de son nouveau bureau. »

- « Qui ? » eut la force de souffler Smith

- « Oh, vous le connaissez. C'est un de vos stagiaires. Il est jeune, c'est vrai. Mais il semble avoir les épaules suffisamment solides pour supporter cette pression quelques mois… Cornélius Fudge »

Tibulle Smith se redressa dans son fauteuil. Quoi ? Ce jeune blanc bec de Fudge ? Ce jeune homme qu'il avait engagé quelques mois plus tôt pour l'aider comme assistant ? Il allait lui prendre sa place ! C'était trop injuste…  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se plaindre, la porte de son bureau se refermait sur Athos Stracker. Tibulle Smith, ex-Ministre de la Magie étouffa son cri de rage en mordant son poing.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Un épais nuage de poussière se souleva quand Océane posa le lourd grimoire sur son bureau. Le vieil ouvrage n'avait pas été ouvert depuis des siècles au moins. La bibliothécaire de la Bibliothèque Nationale Sorcière à Londres avait eu un mal fou à le trouver dans ses rayonnages. C'était un livre peu emprunté… Océane le regarda en souriant et caressa doucement la couverture en gros cuir bien épais. Il allait l'occuper une bonne partie de l'après midi et elle était bien contente que la maison soit calme. Avec Lalyh en train de faire sa sieste et Sirius chez James, elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée et pourrait alors se jeter à corps perdu dans ses recherches. Sans plus attendre d'ailleurs, elle s'installa dans son confortable siège et fit craquer ses doigts. Elle replaça correctement le bébé transmetteur bien en vue de sorte qu'elle puisse guetter le réveil de sa fille et rapprocha d'elle l'antique ouvrage.

Elle du utiliser la force de ses deux mains pour ouvrir l'énorme couverture. Le titre, soigneusement calligraphié se révéla à elle. «_ Rowena Serdaigle, vie d'une femme qui marqua son temps _». Elle se mit à sourire en voyant l'aigle qui ornait l'emblème de la fondatrice de sa maison. Elle avait toujours été fière de porter les couleurs bleue et argent. Non pas qu'elle se considérait comme plus intelligente que ses camarades, mais elle ne reniait pas son goût pour les études, mais plus généralement pour tout ce qui était susceptible de lui apporter une nouvelle connaissance. Elle aimait apprendre et découvrir des choses, c'est pourquoi elle c'était toujours sentie en harmonie avec la décision du Choixpeau Magique.

Elle le reconnaissait volontiers, c'est le plaisir de se plonger entièrement dans la vie de Rowena Serdaigle qui l'avait poussé à commencer par elle. Océane avait pour mission, pour l'Ordre, de chercher tous les symboles, tous les objets se rapportant aux Quatre Fondateurs, dans l'espoir d'en retrouver certain d'entre eux et de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Horcruxes.

C'était un travail très long, mais Océane ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, elle était la mieux placée pour faire ses travaux de recherche. Sirius refusant la plupart du temps qu'elle ne s'engage dans des missions sur le terrain. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle n'avait pas le courage de Lily pour se lancer de plein gré dans le cœur de l'action, ni la capacité de son amie à tenir tête à son amoureux quand celui-ci lui interdisait quelque chose…

Elle se mit à sourire. Quand Lily n'était pas enceinte, elle se rappelait des longues discussions que James et elle avaient quand il s'agissait de partir en mission. Chacun voulait y aller pour protéger l'autre et Lily savait très bien se faire entendre et elle était autant partie que son mari. Océane, elle, les rares fois où des missions plutôt dangereuses sur le terrain avaient été proposées, elle s'était rangé à l'avis de Sirius. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelques fois de protester et d'insister, il avait toujours su la convaincre de rester. Elle ne se sentait pas pour autant lâche ou inutile. Elle aidait l'Ordre à sa manière, en faisant ce dans quoi elle était le plus douée.  
Etudier de longues heures un vieux grimoire, se renseigner sur les symboles, chercher des objets, retrouver la trace de certains sorciers… Voilà en quoi se résumait son travail au sein de l'Ordre et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle feuilletait ce vieux livre poussiéreux depuis presque une heure quand elle releva la tête pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait trouvé une passionnante lecture. Les premières pages de l'ouvrage n'étaient consacrées qu'à la vie de la grande Rowena. Océane la connaissait déjà dans les grandes lignes mais elle n'avait pas résister à l'envie de la relire et d'en savoir plus. Elle s'étira un peu le dos et bailla. Elle allait désormais se lancer dans la seconde partie du livre. La plus intéressante pour ses recherches : les différents symboles se rapportant à la maison Serdaigle.

Mais avant de se plonger là dedans elle décida de faire une petite pause. En se levant du fauteuil, elle constata que sa robe restait légèrement collée à elle. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il faisait très chaud. Toute à sa lecture, la jeune femme ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur presque étouffante. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de son bureau et quitta un moment la pièce. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où l'air plus frais lui fit du bien. Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite cuillère puis se dépêcha de récupérer un gigantesque pot de crème glacée. Elle le posa sur le plan de travail et s'aidant de ses deux mains, la petite cuillère soigneusement calée entre ses dents, elle se souleva et vint s'asseoir sur ce même plan de travail, juste à côté de l'évier. Avec gourmandise, elle récupéra la glace et avec délice porta une bonne cuillérée à sa bouche. Un léger gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux la savourer.

- « Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… » lança alors la voix de Sirius.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et le vit, appuyé contre la porte. Il la regardait en souriant, elle lui rendit son sourire.

- « Elle est si bonne que ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée

- « Tu n'as pas idée ! » répondit-elle en se resservant une énorme cuillérée.

- « Allons donc voir cette merveille ! » déclara le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

En passant devant le tiroir, il récupéra à son tour une petite cuillère et vint se placer juste devant elle. Il se servit copieusement avant de tout enfourner dans sa bouche.

- « Tu ne devais pas être chez James ? » demanda Océane en se servant à son tour.

Sirius ne put qu'hocher la tête pendant un moment tant il avait du mal à avalée l'impressionnante quantité de crème glacée que contenait sa bouche. Une fois qu'il l'eut avalé, il pu enfin parler.

- « C'est vrai qu'elle est super bonne ! » s'exclama-t-il d'abord en regardant plus attentivement l'étiquette du pot « Si je devais être chez lui, mais les petits étaient au lit et j'ai bien compris que James voulait rester un peu avec Lily… seuls…. »

Océane se mit à doucement.

- « Donc je suis revenu ici… » termina le jeune homme en replongeant dans le pot de glace.

- « Pour me finir ma crème glacée ! » s'amusa Océane en refermant le pot

- « Hé ! » s'indigna Sirius

Mais la jeune femme tint bon et alla ranger le pot

- « Tu en as assez eu ! » le gronda-t-elle faussement

- « Bien maman… » se moqua Sirius en passant devant elle alors qu'elle se mettait à rire doucement « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! »

- « Oui » soupira Océane en sortant de la cuisine

- « Je vais prendre une douche… Tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda-t-il en lui jetant son regard le plus séducteur

- « Tu as peur de ne pas trouver la salle de bain ? » répondit-elle malicieusement bien qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour lui résister quand il était comme ça

- « Tu m'as très bien compris Océane… » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.

- « Bien sur… Mais j'ai du travail… » murmura-t-elle en en s'approchant pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle le vit alors s'éloigner à contre cœur et elle du se faire violence pour retourner à son grimoire. Elle reprit sa place et continua sa lecture. Elle mit un certain temps à chasser l'image de son amoureux de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle y réussit enfin, elle consultait avec attention des différentes explications de l'ouvrage, prenant des notes soigneusement. Elle avait noirci une page entière quand deux lèvres fraîches vinrent se poser contre son cou. Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit arriver.

- « Ce n'est que moi ma belle » souffla-t-il contre son oreille « Tu aurais du venir, si tu savais comme ça fait du bien… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Elle l'entendit soupirer et esquissa un sourire. Elle l'entendit alors tirer une chaise et le vit s'asseoir près d'elle.

- « Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je fais des recherches sur Rowena Serdaigle… Pour l'Ordre… » précisa-t-elle

- « Oh… » souffla Sirius en se vautrant sur sa chaise « Et ça parle de quoi ? »

Océane se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé

- « De Rowena Serdaigle »

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai… » marmonna Sirius qui se pencha pour prendre une plume sur le bureau « Et c'est intéressant? »

- « Très ! » répondit la jeune femme en retournant à son travail.

Sirius se mit alors à battre ses pieds sur le sol créant un rythme monotone particulièrement agaçant.

- « Tu pourrais arrêter ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans relever les yeux de son livre.

- « Quoi ? Oh oui… » répondit Sirius en cessant le bruit.

Il se leva alors, prit la chaise et vint s'installer face à elle. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et la fixa sans dire un mot. Le regard percent de fiancé sur elle déconcentrait complètement Océane qui releva la tête pour le fixer.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je m'ennuie… » grogna-t-il

- « Sirius ! » s'indigna Océane « Tu n'es plus un gamin ! Occupe toi ! J'ai du travail moi ! »

- « J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ! » souffla-t-il « J'ai dirais même pour être plus précis que j'ai très envie de te prendre dans mes bras et te faire oublier tous ces vieux bouquins poussiéreux… »

Océane soupira et cligna un moment les yeux.

- « Sirius… Je travaille… »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu ne pourras pas le faire à un autre moment ! » lança-t-il « Quand je suis à Jasire par exemple ! »

- « Je m'occupe de Lalyh quand tu travailles ! Je n'ai pas assez de calme ! » répondit-elle

Sirius soupira, croisa ses bras sur la table et y posa son menton. Océane replongea dans sa lecture.

- « C'est quand même pas pressé à la minute en plus… » murmura-t-il alors

A moitié agacée, la jeune femme releva son regard vers lui.

- « Tu le fais exprès ?! » demanda-t-elle « Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment du travail, et il faut vraiment que je le fasse… »

- « Mais tu n'as pas de date butoir ! C'est quand même bien typiquement Serdaigle de vouloir tout faire le plus tôt possible ! »

- « Et c'est typiquement Gryffondor d'empêcher les autres de vivre leur vie à leur manière ! » rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- « Tu n'as pas envie de passer un moment avec moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » lança-t-elle

- « En plus, je t'ai promis un bébé… Ce n'est pas en restant le nez dans tes livres que ça va arriver ! » continua-t-il d'un air nonchalant, comme si de rien n'étais.

- « Sirius ! »

- « Je sais, tu as du travail ! »

Tous les deux se fixèrent alors un long moment, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre. Océane sentait qu'elle allait céder. Il était tout bonnement irrésistible et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Quand elle le vit se lever et s'approcher d'elle, elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Par merlin, elle le maudissait d'avoir un tel pouvoir de séduction sur elle.

- « Allez chérie… Tu as bien bossé déjà… Une petite pause ne te feras pas de mal » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle « Et je te jures » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille « qu'après je t'aiderais à les lire ses vieux livres à moitié moisi… si ça peut te déculpabiliser… »

Océane se mit à sourire et ne le repoussa pas quand ses lèvres se entrèrent doucement en contact avec les siennes. Elle sentait ses mains encore fraîches, glisser sur ses épaules et un frisson la parcourut. Il glissa ses doigts aux siens et allait l'entraîner hors de la pièce quand le bébé transmetteur se mit à clignoter furieusement.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers l'engin et Sirius fut le premier à réagir.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » grogna-t-il

- « Je crois que nous allons devoir remettre ce charmant programme à plus tard chéri… » souffla Océane en tentant de reprendre son souffle déjà considérablement accéléré.

- « J'en ai bien peur… » grogna-t-il

- « Mais ta proposition de m'aider pour que mon travail soit fini plus vite… » lança-t-elle malicieusement en se levant pour aller rejoindre Lalyh

- « Eh ! » s'indigna Sirius « Pas si je ne suis pas récompensé après ! »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » déclara-t-elle alors en quittant la pièce


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note : **Toujours un peu de retard à prévoir dans la publication de ma fic, mais je passe un concours la semaine prochaine et je suis en plein dans les révisions !! Bientôt tout sera fini et la publication reprendra un rythme normal, d'ici là… et bien il faudra être patient !!

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Chapitre quatre vingt onze : Où va le monde ?**

__

« Mais où va le monde, j'me l'demande bien  
(…)  
A base de mères en pleurs, de frères en sang,  
De coeur en pierre  
A force de s'dire qu'on a rien à faire ensemble  
On creuse le fossé qui mène à notre perte »  
Jalane

C'était une nouvelle journée qui commençait au Service de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magique. Les bras chargés de dossier une jeune femme entra dans les locaux, manquant au passage de renverser un stagiaire venu déposer un document à l'accueil.

- « Pousse-toi ! » s'énerva-t-elle contre le pauvre garçon qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se plaquer tant qu'il pouvait contre le guichet d'accueil pour la laisser passer.

La jeune femme continua son chemin sans se soucier du sort des autres personnes et arriva bientôt devant une porte sur lequel le nom «_ D. Ombrage _» était inscrit. Elle tenta de pousser la poignée avec son coude mais, cela manqua de renverser la pile de dossier qu'elle portait à bout de bras. Après une seconde tentative nulle elle se mit à crier.

- « Il n'y a donc personne pour venir m'aider ?! »

Accourant, un jeune stagiaire vint la rejoindre et ouvrit la porte pour elle. Sans un mot de remerciement, Dolorès pénétra dans son bureau. D'un coup de pied, elle fit claquer la porte au nez de celui qu'il l'avait aidé, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau et déposa la pile de document dessus. Elle soupira alors violemment et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle alla ensuite prendre place dans son magnifique fauteuil et d'un rapide coup de baguette elle fit apparaître une petite note de service. Elle sélectionna avec soin une de ses plus jolies plumes et rédigea quelques mots sur le petit morceau de parchemin avant de l'ensorceler et de l'envoyer à travers les bureaux, vers son destinataire.

Elle décida d'ailleurs d'attendre la réponse de celui-ci avant de se mettre à travailler. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée et la jeune femme se sentait plutôt d'humeur paresseuse. Elle étouffa un bâillement et s'étira un peu avant de se laisser mollement retomber sur son fauteuil. Elle fixa alors le mur devant elle et se mit à sourire. Environ cinq assiettes en porcelaine y étaient accrochées. Toutes avaient pour motif un adorable petit chaton peint dans une couleur vive. Elle aimait énormément ces assiettes et faisait de son mieux pour s'en procurer le plus possible ! Elle avait aussi attacher ici et là des pans d'étoffe ornée de dentelle et agrémenter de fleurs séchées. Elle estimait que son bureau était le plus coquet du Service, et n'ayons pas peur des mots, le plus coquet du Ministère. Elle en éprouvait une certaine fierté, elle ne s'en cachait pas.

Son regard se posa sur la petite horloge posée sur son bureau. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que sa note de service avait été envoyée et elle commençait à s'impatienter ! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait toujours eu aucune réponse. Elle se mit à grogner contre le petit personnel qui n'était décidément plus ce qu'il était. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un elfe de maison, portant un pagne frappé aux insignes du Ministère entra dans la pièce, un lourd plateau posé en équilibre sur sa tête.

- « Enfin ! » s'exclama sèchement Dolorès « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il ne faut pourtant pas autant de temps pour faire le trajet depuis la cafétéria ! »

- « Je suis désolée madame… »

- « Mademoiselle ! » s'indigna-t-elle en se redressant encore « Ma parole mais tu n'as aucune éducation, elfe ! »

- « Pardonnez moi mademoiselle… » répondit l'elfe en tremblant.

Il récupéra néanmoins le plateau posé sur sa tête et le déposa sur le bureau. Dolorès le fixa un moment. Un grand café, un verre de jus de citrouille, deux pains au chocolat, trois croissants et deux tartines au beurre et confiture de myrtille… Tout semblait être là… Son petit déjeuner, le second de la journée était enfin là.

- « Et bien ! » lança-t-elle avec méchanceté « Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester planter là ?! »

L'elfe qui n'était resté que pour s'assurer qu'elle était satisfaite ne demanda pas son reste et se dépêcha de quitter le bureau.

- « Pas étonnant qu'il mette tant de temps pour servir s'il reste comme ça à traîner inutilement dans les bureaux ! » grogna Dolorès avant de mordre violemment dans un croissant.

Elle prit tout son temps pour manger, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de s'attaquer à la longue, très longue pile de dossiers à étudier et à trier. Tous concernaient des vampires… Leur état civil, leur zone d'habitation, l'adresse de leur employeur, si tant est qu'un être humain sain d'esprit ait eu envie d'embaucher un vampire… ne cessait-elle de marmonner à chaque fois qu'elle constatait qu'une de ces créatures avait un emploi. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point de voir que ces créatures, qui n'étaient en fait que des animaux doué de paroles et de pensées puissent vivre comme des sorciers normaux. Elle considérait cela comme une aberration, et elle ne rêvait que d'un monde parfait où l'ensemble de la communauté se rendrait compte que ces… choses valaient beaucoup moins qu'un être humain normal et qu'on les chasserait définitivement. Que les créatures magiques vivent entre elle et laisse les sorciers vivent leur vie tranquille !

Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé et le plateau renvoyé aux cuisines d'un simple coup de baguette magique, elle soupira. Elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de se lancer dans son travail pour l'instant et se creusait la tête pour trouvé une occupation plus agréable qui donnerait l'illusion qu'elle était en plein travail. Une idée traversa soudain son esprit. Elle se leva d'un bond et quitta son bureau pour se rendre à l'accueil du Service. Là, elle demanda à la jeune femme qui y travaillait s'il le courrier était arrivé.

- « A l'instant » répondit cette dernière d'un air aimable, un franc sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Elle se leva à son tour et alla chercher dans une caisse située un peu plus loin. Elle y récupéra trois enveloppes qu'elle lui tendit.

- « Tiens Dolorès, voilà le tien »

Sans répondre, la jeune femme se saisit de sa correspondance et tourna les talons pour s'en retourner dans son bureau. Elle referma la porte, et appuyée contre celle-ci, regarda la première enveloppe. Elle venait du Service de la Coopération Internationale qui lui demandait d'examiner le cas d'une sirène qui désirait quitter un lac d'écosse pour aller vivre au Canada. En soupirant, Dolorès remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et la lança nonchalamment sur son bureau, elle s'en occuperait plus tard, si elle avait le temps. La seconde lettre était de son chef de service. Il lui demandait, sans autres explications de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau dès qu'elle aurait un moment de libre. Sautant sur cette occasion, la jeune femme décida de s'y rendre dès la lecture de sa troisième lettre terminée, cela lui donnait une excuse de plus pour ne pas se lancer dans les dossiers des vampires.

La troisième lettre était de loin la plus lourde et semblait avoir parcourut un chemin beaucoup plus long. Dolorès ne mit que quelque seconde à reconnaître l'écriture de son expéditeur. Kathleen…. Elle verrouilla alors la porte de son bureau pour ne pas qu'on la dérange et se jeta dans son fauteuil, impatiente d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de sa meilleures amies. Sa dernière lettre remontait au mois dernier… Elle décacheta l'enveloppe dans un grand bruit et se plongea dans sa lecture.

«_ Ma chère Doly,_

Si tu savais comme j'aime la France ! C'est vraiment un merveilleux pays ! Je ne pense pas m'être autant amusée dans ma vie. Par chance, mon travail avec le petit Henry Scott ne me prend pas tout mon temps et j'ai le loisir de bien visiter Paris dans les moindres détails. Tu verrais le Boulevard de Féerie ! C'est l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse mais en beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus chic ! Il y a un nombre impressionnant de boutique et malgré tout le temps que j'y passe, il m'arrive encore de découvrir de nouveaux magasins !

Il fait très beau en ce moment et je passe beaucoup de temps à la terrasse des cafés, à contempler le paysage. Plus j'habite ici et moins je comprends ma mère… Pourquoi a-t-elle quitté ce si bel endroit pour aller vivre en Angleterre ? Elle devait sacrément être amoureuse de Papa…

En parlant d'amour, j'ai rencontré un garçon, André… Il a l'air plutôt gentil. C'est un garçon très mignon et je suis sure que tu l'aimerais bien. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une aventure, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie de me relancer dans quelques choses de sérieux… Tu sais pourquoi… Cette histoire avec Remus me dégoûte encore un peu des hommes.

Mais cet épisode parisien me change les idées. Cela m'aide vraiment à tourner la page, une nouvelle vie s'ouvre devant moi ! Par Merlin si tu savais comme je suis heureuse dans ma nouvelle vie !

J'espère aussi que toi tu vas bien. J'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles. Je t'embrasse.

Kat »

Dolorès regarda un moment le morceau de parchemin sans rien dire. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Puis d'un geste vif elle écrasa la lettre entre ses mains et la jeta violemment contre le sol. Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ! Kathleen était heureuse !

Dolorès n'avait jamais supportée que sa meilleure amie parte en France. Elle ne supportait pas d'être si éloignée d'elle et elle ne comprenait pas que son amie se passe aussi bien de sa présence ! Dolorès était persuadée qu'elle devait faire des folies ! Elle n'était plus là pour contrôler sa vie, enfin, garder un œil dessus pour l'empêcher de faire des énormes bêtises ! Par exemple, cet André, ce stupide parisien qu'elle fréquentait ! Comment savoir si c'était un homme pour elle ! Dolorès ne lui faisait pas confiance sur ce point là. Ni a André, ni à Kathleen ! Elle s'était tout de même amourachée de ce Lupin ! Ce répugnant loup-garou ! Rien qu'en pensant à ce que son amie avait pu partager avec cet être à moitié humain, un frisson de dégoût parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Dolorès.  
Celui là, elle ne voulait même plus en entendre parler. Tout était de sa faute, tout ! S'il avait su contrôler ses instincts, s'il ne s'était pas rapproché d'elle, s'il ne l'avait pas forcé à tomber amoureuse de lui, Kathleen serait toujours en Angleterre auprès d'elle ! Elle ne serait pas dans un autre pays à tenter de tourner la page sur une des périodes que Dolorès considérait la plus dégradante de sa vie : son histoire d'amour avec un montre…

Dolorès prit alors une grande inspiration pour ce calmer. De toute façon, ce qui était fait, était fait, et elle n'avait pas le moyen de le changer. Elle prit simplement la décision de tout mettre en œuvre pour que Kathleen se rende compte que sa place était ici et la faire revenir de France. Après tout, sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas_ réellement _être heureuse loin d'elle.

Une fois calmée, la jeune femme se leva et soupira. Cette lettre ne l'avait pas rendu de bonne humeur et elle avait encore moins envie de se mettre à travailler. Elle récupéra donc la note de service de son chef de service, déverrouilla la porte de son bureau et entreprit de se rendre dans celui de son supérieur. Une fois devant la porte, elle réajusta son tailleur rose bonbon et replaça convenablement son serre-tête de la même couleur dans ses cheveux courts et frappa.

- « Entrez ! » lança la voix de Dayton Allwright.

Dolorès plaqua son sourire le plus angélique sur son visage avant de pousser la porte.

- « Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur Allwright » minauda-t-elle en secouant doucement la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

- « Dolorès ! Votre présence ici me ravit ! » lança-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et s'installa confortablement.

- « Dolorès » reprit l'homme « Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous dans ce service ? Plusieurs mois n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui monsieur » répondit-elle de sa toute petite voix enfantine

- « Et pas une seule fois je n'ai eu à me plaindre de votre travail ! » s'extasia l'homme « je dirais même que votre rigueur et votre efficacité nous ont grandement rendu service. Vous faites un travail remarquable ! »

- « Oh ! » souffla Dolorès alors que sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigu « Vous exagérez… »

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, Dolorès pensait bel et bien que son travail au sein de ce service était indispensable…

- « Oh non… » répondit l'homme en souriant « Des employés comme vous sont rares » continua-t-il « Et il ne faut pas les laisser partir ! Or, qu'est-ce qui motive le plus les employé à trouvé une autre place… la monotonie de leur travail ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre Dolorès. Vous êtes un excellent élément de notre service. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous offrir une promotion »

Dolorès crut sentir son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Une promotion ? Elle ? Enfin !

- « Je comprends votre surprise… » continua l'homme en souriant « Mais je peux vous dire que vous le méritez largement ! »

Dolorès laissa échapper un gloussement.

- « A partir d'aujourd'hui » continua le chef de service « Vous êtes officiellement une de nos sous directrices ! Votre nouveau travail consistera à plonger dans les textes de loi et dans les études de nos experts afin de mettre en place de nouvelles lois permettant de mieux régir et contrôler les Créatures magiques »

Dolorès cru qu'elle allait pleurer de joie. On lui offrait un poste où elle pourrait concrètement agir sur la vie de ces créatures à moitié humaines ? On lui offrait la possibilité de décider de leurs droits et en quelques sortes de leur avenir… Rien au monde n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse.

- « Si vous saviez comme je suis contente ! » souffla-t-elle « Je ne m'y attendais pas… »

- « Je suis sur que vous ferez un excellent travail… » répondit simplement le chef du Service de Régulation, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

«_ Et pauvre de moi âme fidèle… C'est mon cœur que tu ensorcelles… _»

James soupira et d'un coup de baguette baissa le volume de la radio. La voix pleurnicharde de ce chanteur à la mode l'horripilait prodigieusement, peut être plus encore que les paroles stupides de sa chanson. Maintenant que la mélodie n'était plus qu'un arrière fond sonore qui le tiendrait éveillé, il devenait presque supportable. Car la sieste était le moment le plus redouté de James quand il n'était pas à son bureau, à la Jasire.

Tout le monde dormait. Les enfants se reposaient de leur matinée et prenaient des forces pour être en pleine forme pour le reste de l'après midi. Lily en profitait alors pour s'allonger un peu, au calme et finissait à chaque fois par tomber dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Elle se fatiguait vite, beaucoup plus vite que lors de ses deux premières grossesses et même si James faisait son possible pour l'aider, elle devenait vite très lasse.  
Tout le monde dormait donc dans la maison, tous sauf lui… Et le silence qui régnait dans la grande demeure habituellement raisonnante de cris et de rires se faisaient presque aussi pesant que la chaleur de cette fin du mois d'août. James sentait sa tête devenir lourde et il devait se faire violence pour résister à l'envie qu'il avait d'aller se glisser dans le canapé et de dormir comme un bienheureux jusqu'à ce que sa douce Lily vienne le réveiller tendrement… ou que leurs enfants viennent le tirer brutalement de ses rêves.

Donc pour éviter de sombrer dans la somnolence, il avait mis la radio, mais les programmes n'étaient pas spécialement intéressant… Ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisque ainsi il avait tout le loisir de se concentrer sur ses dossiers…

Pourtant un jingle de la RITM attira son attention et il décida de remonter le son de l'appareil.

«_ Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique, il est 14h00. Les informations nationales, présentées par Miranda Langpendu_… »

James reposa alors sa plume et referma son dossier pour donner toute son attention au bulletin d'information.

«_ Ce bulletin d'information sera principalement dédié à la crise que traverse en ce moment notre pays et notre gouvernement. Nous parlerons également longuement des manifestations qui se déroulent en ce moment même devant les locaux du Ministère de la Magie. Une centaine de personne suivant les organisateurs se seraient donner rendez-vous devant le bâtiment qui abritent le siège du gouvernement pour manifester leur mécontentement et remettre en cause les lois établissant nos relations avec les moldus… _»

James grimaça en entendant la voix calme et parfaitement audible de la speakerine énoncer les titres. Il se leva et alla s'installer dans le vieux canapé placé sous la fenêtre pour être ainsi plus près du poste.

« _… Mais aussi en fin de ce bulletin les derniers résultats sportifs de la 143ème rencontre inter canton de Bavboule et la météo présentée par Reine Bow…_

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Bonjour.

L'attentat de la gare de King Cross qui a eu lieu il y a trois jours a créé beaucoup plus d'émoi que ce que n'importe qui aurait pu imaginer. Dans un communiqué parut ce matin, Edgar Jacob, porte-parole du Maggenmagot nous dit ceci :

''Il est très important de se rendre compte que cette affaire ne concerne pas seulement le bureau des aurors, c'est tout le ministère qui est touché par cette crise''

Hier en effet, le Ministre de la Magie, Tibulle Smith a donné sa démission et a quitté les locaux du Ministère dans la plus grande discrétion. Son remplaçant intérimaire, Cornélius Fudge n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur le sujet. Il s'est contenté, lors de la conférence de presse qui a suivit sa nomination d'affirmer qu'il ferait tout son possible pour enraillé la crise. Mais tout porte à croire que la tâche sera difficile, ce matin en effet, un rapport qui avait été jusque là été tenu confidentiel a confirmé l'hypothèse qui circulait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. L'attentat du Chemin de Traverse qui avait provoqué la mort de sept personnes dont une petite fille de huit ans est aussi l'acte de moldus. Ces deux attentats d'une violence inouïe remet donc entièrement en question les théories selon lesquelles les moldus sont inoffensifs et surtout ignorent tout de notre existence. On est donc en droit de remettre en question le droit à informer les familles moldues dont un membre est sorcier de notre existence. Karl Imler, président de l'association « anti moldu » créée à la suite de ses tragiques évènements nous fait par de ses sentiments :

'' C'est un scandale ! Un véritable scandale ! On nous ment lorsque l'on dit que les moldus ignorent notre existence ! Lorsque d'une union de moldue né un enfant sorcier, la famille est mis au courant. Il en est de même pour les mariages mixtes entre sorcier et moldu ! Des fuites ont pu avoir lieu ! Et voilà où cela nous mène maintenant ! Quinze personnes, tous des sorciers qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher ont été tués par des moldus ! Et en plus on nous a caché la vérité ! »

Car c'est bien là le principal reproche que l'on puisse faire à notre gouvernement. Il a acheté le silence des victimes des premiers attentats pensant étouffer l'affaire, croyant sans doute que cela ne serait qu'un acte isolé. Mais voilà ils ont recommencé ! Les rescapés des deux attentats parlent d'actes de rares violence, certains resteront traumatisé à vie par cette expérience. Alors que si le premier attentat avait été rendu publique, le second aurait sans doute pu être évité… »  
  
James se mit à grogner. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il soupira violemment avant de se replonger avec attention dans le bulletin d'information.

«_ A Londres maintenant, où on nous a signalé depuis ce matin un groupe d'une centaine de manifestants selon les organisateurs, seulement 70 selon les aurors en fonction, auraient pris le siège des locaux du Gouvernement. Notre correspondant sur place Yann Herm._

''Oui, bonjour Miranda, alors, ici c'est un peu la folie devant les locaux du Ministère de la Magie ce matin. Au moins 70 personnes sont venus manifesté leur mécontentement devant ce bâtiment où travail les politiques les plus hauts placé. On trouve de tout dans ce cortège. La plupart sont les membres des familles de victimes des deux attentats qui demandent que justice soit faite sur cette affaire. Mais certain aussi, tiennent des propos plus radicaux. Une délégation d'une vingtaine de personnes a demandé un entretien avec Cornélius Fudge pour exiger que l'accès aux lieus à forte concentration magique soit désormais interdit aux moldus sans aucune distinctions et qu'un nouveau système d'entrée soit mis en place, ceci dans le but d'empêcher toute personne dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques de pénétrer sur des sites comme le Chemin de Traverse par exemple. Se pose bien évidemment le problème des parents moldus accompagnant leurs enfants sorciers faire leur courses de rentrée mais aussi les cracmols qui se verraient alors totalement exclus de notre communauté. D'autre part un groupuscule de six personnes portant le nom de « Pro-mage » a demandé à être reçu par le Ministre intérimaire afin de leur exposer leurs suggestions quand à l'interdiction de fréquenter des moldus, voir même des sorciers d'origine moldue…

Ces mesures demandées par cette foule en délire sont loin de paraître stupide à beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières qui ne supportent plus ce climat de violence et de haine. On ne sait pas encore si le gouvernement se penchera réellement sur ses questions mais… »

James sursauta violemment en voyant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Sa première pensée fut pour Lily. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende ce genre d'horreur. Elle qui venait d'une famille moldue était directement concernée par les propositions de ses fous furieux et pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'elle entende les propos stupides et même limites raciste de ces gens. Il récupéra dont immédiatement sa baguette et coupa le son de la radio. Une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas Lily.

- « Maître… » souffla Dobby

- « Oui » répondit James en se penchant vers lui.

- « Mes jeunes maîtres sont réveillés… » l'informa l'elfe

- « Oh… Et Lily ? »

- « Madame dort encore… »

- « Parfait » souffla James en se levant.

Lily ne risquait pas d'avoir entendu ce monceau de bêtises et c'était très bien. Cela le soulageait.

- « Je vais aller m'occuper des petits. Merci beaucoup Dobby »

- « De rien monsieur. » répondit l'elfe en transplanant dans un petit pop sonore.

James se tourna une dernière fois vers la radio. Il remonta le son pour savoir si le reportage continuait toujours, mais il n'entendit que les résultats du concours de Bavboules. Il éteignit le poste et quitta son bureau. Il se rendit à l'escalier dont il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se rendit directement dans la chambre de Syrielle. Assise au milieu de son lit à barreaux, uniquement vêtue de sa couche, la petite fille serrait fort contre elle un poisson en peluche et un bout de son drap. Elle releva sa tête vers lui et se mit à sourire, son pouce bien enfoncé dans sa bouche.

- « Tu es sure que tu as assez dormi toi ? » chuchota James en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La fillette lâcha le drap et vint se blottir contre lui, s'agrippant à son T-shirt. James posa un baiser sur son front et se redressa.

- « Moi je dis que tu aurais mieux fait de dormir encore un peu ma belle… On continue à faire dodo ? »

Syrielle se mit alors à faire frénétiquement non de la tête et se raccrocha à lui de toutes ses petites forces. James abdiqua. Il se mit à caresser son petit dos nu et quitta la chambre. Il se rendit immédiatement dans celle de Harry. Le petit garçon n'avait pas attendu son papa pour se lever. Assis sur le tapis de sa chambre, il jouait avec ses petites voitures.

- « Oh Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en le voyant entrer.

Il lui tendit aussitôt une des petites autos.

- « Tu zoues ? » proposa-t-il en hochant la tête.

- « Ok ! » lança James en s'installant en tailleur près de lui.

Il positionna confortablement Syrielle contre lui, sur ses jambes et prit la petite voiture entre ses doigts. Le jeu dura de longues minutes. Puis Harry en eu assez. Il préféra venir lui aussi se blottir contre son papa qui serra bien fort ses deux enfants contre lui. James se remit alors à penser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre à la radio et cela l'agaça une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait pas comment des sorciers pouvaient être aussi stupide pour penser des choses aussi horribles. Alors, sous prétexte que ses parents étaient moldus, il n'aurait pas du fréquenter Lily, en tomber amoureux ou lui faire des enfants ! C'était irréaliste ! Lui était fier que ses enfants aient cette double identité. Cela ne pouvais être qu'un plus de connaître non seulement le monde des sorciers mais aussi le monde des non sorciers. Il était content que Lily ne renie pas ses origines. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était…

- « Mes trésors… » souffla-t-il en les regardant tendrement « Dans quel monde on vous a fait naître ! »

Il les embrassa tendrement l'un et l'autre et leur caressa chacun une joue avec chacun de ses pouces. Tous les deux se mirent à rire et James leur sourit. Il les aimait tellement. Il aurait voulu les voir grandir dans un climat calme et serein, loin de la guerre, loin de tous ses soucis… Mais il s'était fait à lui-même une promesse, celle de leur faire vivre le moins longtemps possible cela.

- « On y arrivera mes anges ! Vous ne vivrez plus longtemps dans un monde comme ça ! » leur murmura-t-il en enfouissant doucement sa tête entre les deux leurs.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Arthur Weasley courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa mallette soigneusement calée contre son torse, il tentait autant que possible d'éviter tous ceux et celles qui se trouvaient sur sa route sans complètement y parvenir par moment. Il criait alors des excuses sans pour autant ralentir sa course… Il était monstrueusement en retard.  
Voyant la foule qui se pressait près des ascenseurs qui se faisaient attendre, Arthur se rua dans les escaliers et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menait au dixième étage où se trouvaient la salle de réunion numéro 10. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle de réunion il s'autorisa quelques secondes de pauses. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Un point de côté le lançait douloureusement sur son flanc droit et il y appliqua une pression de la main. Il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle et du se pencher un peu pour parvenir à retrouver une respiration à peu près régulière.

- « Vous êtes en retard Weasley ! » lança sèchement une voix à ses côtés le faisant sursauter.

Arthur se redressa et fit face à l'homme qui venait de parler. Trevis Williams était un homme bien en chair, qui arborait une barbe foisonnante qui lui mangeait tout le bas du visage.

- « Je sais monsieur… » commença Arthur avec difficulté car il avait encore du mal à respirer correctement.

- « On m'a demandé de mettre en place cette conférence et je vous ai désigné pour la menée à bien ! Et je ne tolère pas que vous soyez en retard ! »

- « Je comprend tout à fait, mais… » tenta de se justifier le rouquin

- « C'est bon ! » grogna Williams « La réunion a été repoussée... Elle commence dans une demi-heure ! »

Arthur le fixa d'un air incrédule. Cet homme venait de le réprimander pour son arrivée tardive alors… qu'il n'était pas en retard ! Molly aurait été présente, elle aurait exigée qu'il lui fasse des excuses en bonnes et dues formes, mais Arthur n'avait pas le tempérament de son épouse. Il était plus calme et cherchait autant que possible à éviter les conflits.

- « Soyez à l'heure cette fois ! Ne vous éloignez pas trop ! » lança Trevis Williams en s'éloignant de lui.

Il quitta le couloir sans se retourner et Arthur se laissa alors tomber contre le mur. Il y déposa sa tête et ferma les yeux, savourant ce délicieux moment de calme. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant la conférence. Il aurait donc le temps de relire ses notes.

Arthur était très stressé. Il était un homme discret et n'aimait pas tellement être le centre d'attention d'une petite foule. Pourtant quand on lui avait proposé d'animer cette conférence, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Dans une demi-heure, il allait proposer aux plus grands dignitaires du Ministères, politiques et aurors confondus un exposé complet et détaillé sur les armes à feu moldus, leur usage et les moyens de s'en protéger… C'était un sujet qu'il avait travaillé de longues heures, restant jusqu'à tard au bureau, se plongeant dans énormément d'ouvrages, demandant conseil à Lily Potter les quelques fois où il n'avait pas bien saisit de quoi il était question. Il connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts, il l'avait longuement répété chez lui, tandis qu'il donnait leur bain à ses enfants, les jumeaux et Ron devaient désormais tout savoir des différents types d'armes à feu et leur réglementation chez les moldus… Pourtant, malgré toute la préparation qu'il avait subit, il ne se sentait pas près et le trac lui rongeait les entrailles. A la fois excité de pouvoir parler librement de sa passion et intimidé par les personnes qui l'écouterait, il attendait autant qu'il redoutait ce moment.

D'une main fébrile, il ouvrit sa petite mallette et en retira ses notes manuscrites qu'il avait minutieusement recopié au moins cinq fois pour que tout soit parfait. Il tremblait toujours quand il remit ses fiches dans le bon ordre. Il prit une grande inspiration et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Après quelques minutes, Arthur releva la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'était tout bonnement terrible, il ne parvenait pas à donner toute son attention à son exposé, car à dire vrai, un autre évènement le travaillait.  
Nous étions le 1er septembre, et aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois, il avait laissé un de ses enfants dans le Poudlard Express. Une boule de fierté et de crainte se forma instantanément alors qu'il repensait à cela. Bill, son tout petit garçon. Celui qui, il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps, était tellement petit qu'il n'osait le prendre dans ses bras de peur de le briser en deux, était maintenant parti de la maison. Jusqu'au prochaines vacances, certes, mais tout de même. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi longtemps éloigné d'un de ses enfants. Cette année allait s'annoncer longue.

Il esquissa un faible sourire en pensant que le plus dur pourtant serait sans doute la réaction de Molly… Il pressentait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience pour l'entendre se plaindre que leur fils n'écrivait pas souvent. Car Arthur connaissait assez bien son fils pour savoir que la promesse d'envoyer quotidiennement un hibou à sa mère ne durerait pas longtemps. Charly avait parié pour une semaine et Percy pour dix jours… Lui n'avait pas voulu se prononcer, mais cela l'avait bien amusé…Ce qui l'intéressait le plus pour l'instant, pour ne pas dire l'angoissait, était la cérémonie de répartition. Molly et lui ayant tous deux fait leurs classes à Gryffondor, il espérait secrètement que Bill suivrait leur trace… Mais il ne le lui avait pas dit, il ne voulait pas lui mettre une quelconque pression sur les épaules…

Voilà, il était parti le matin même pour sa nouvelle vie d'écolier et c'était précisément pour cela qu'Arthur avait été en retard sur l'horaire de départ.

En dépis des récents évènements de King Cross et faisant fi des consignes de sécurités draconienne mise en place, Molly avait refusé tout net de ne pas aller accompagné leur aîné à la gare. Arthur avait fini par accepter et c'est alors qu'il avait réalisé que sa femme comptait emmener TOUS leurs enfants dire au revoir à leur grand frère. Il avait été trop tard pour refusé et pourtant… Arthur y avait passé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Ce n'était pas un endroit sur, des aurors armés feraient des patrouilles, on n'était pas à l'abris d'un nouvel attentat, aucun de ces arguments n'avaient réussi à convaincre Molly de laisser leur six plus jeunes enfants au Terrier.  
C'était donc au grand complet que la famille Weasley avait débarqué du côté moldu de King Cross. Faire passer la barrière magique n'était pas une chose aisée. Déjà à son époque, Arthur se souvenait qu'il fallait faire extrêmement attention à n'être pas vu… Alors quand neuf rouquins bruyants et passablement excité avaient débarqué près du mur de séparation des voies 9 et 10, que les plus grands spécialistes du Ministère étudiaient depuis des jours pour tenter de comprendre ce qui c'étaient passé… cela devenait infernal !

Finalement, ils avaient tous réussit à passer et avaient pu dire au revoir à Bill avant sa montée dans le train. Si le petit garçon avait courageusement refoulé l'émotion qui le gagnait à l'idée de quitter le cocon familial, Molly n'avait pas réussit. Elle avait éclatée en sanglot en serrant aussi fort que possible leur fils dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots, elle lui avait soufflé toutes ses recommandations, depuis le « sois sage et travaille bien » au « n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents ! »

Lorsqu'il avait pu se libérer de l'étreinte maternelle, Bill était venu lui dire au revoir. Arthur qui n'avait plus rien à recommander à son fils, lui conseilla de bien s'amuser. Chaque frère avait ensuite reçu une longue accolade. Charly et Percy le regardaient avec envie, impatient à l'idée que leur tour viendrait bientôt. Ginny avait fondu en larme quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras. La petite fille de deux ans s'était désespérément accroché au cou de son grand frère qui avait du user de la ruse pour se libérer…Avant d'être une nouvelle fois assailli par sa mère. Il avait presque faillit rater le train !

C'était donc extrêmement ému, encerclant les épaules d'une Molly larmoyante qui venait de tremper son quatrième mouchoir et qui serraient contre elle une Ginny secouée de sanglots qu'Arthur avait regarder le train s'éloigner dans un panache de fumée blanche.

Après avoir récupéré les jumeaux qui avaient profités d'une seconde d'inattention pour se faufiler parmi la foule, Arthur avait du faire transplaner en escorte tout son petit monde jusqu'au Terrier, un par un… En terminant par Molly qui avait du mal à quitter la gare. Lorsqu'il disparurent du quai, Arthur aurait même juré l'entendre marmonné qu'elle était prête à attendre là jusqu'en juin le retour de son petit garçon.

Une fois toute sa petite famille de retour chez eux, Arthur s'était rendu compte de l'heure et s'était dépêcher de se rendre au Ministère.

Maintenant, il attendait dans un couloir plutôt lugubre, ses notes qu'il n'avait pas réussit à relire dans la main, attendant le moment où on lui demanderait de commencer son exposé. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il eut une pensée pour toute sa petite famille, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il rangea ses parchemins dans sa mallette. Il connaissait son sujet et finalement, n'en avait pas besoin. Il traversa le couloir d'un pas décidé et entra dans la salle de réunion numéro 10, la conférence n'allait pas tarder à démarrer. Il était prêt.


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note : **Toujours un peu de retard à prévoir dans la publication de ma fic, mais je passe un concours la semaine prochaine et je suis en plein dans les révisions !! Bientôt tout sera fini et la publication reprendra un rythme normal, d'ici là… et bien il faudra être patient !!

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Chapitre quatre vingt douze : Aux jeunes loups**

_« Plus tremblant d'arrogance que de peur ou de froid  
Les jeunes loups, les jeunes loups.  
Ils abordent la vie avec la même foi  
(…)_

_Si vous tentez de les séduire  
Ils vous montrent les dents,  
Mais quand ils sourient leur sourire  
Est celui d'une enfant.  
Il ne faut pas les flatter  
De la main, ce ne sont pas des chiens  
Ils gardent toujours leur fierté  
Même s'ils n'ont pour manger  
Qu'un seul os à ronger. »_

_Jean Claude Annoux_

Il faisait très sombre, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et les maigres rayons du soleil peinaient à traverser le barrage de feuilles et de branches que créaient les gigantesques arbres de la forêt dans laquelle Remus marchait. Il faisait humide et la fraîcheur du soir enveloppait tout d'une brume blanchâtre. Le jeune homme hâta le pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre de vue le petit chemin sur lequel il progressait. Non pas qu'il craignait de se perdre dans la forêt et d'y faire la rencontre d'animaux sauvages. Il était de loin la créature la plus dangereuse à se promener dans ce bois. Non, il ne voulait pas perdre son chemin pour ne pas perdre du temps à essayer de rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait marché une bonne partie de la journée dans ces sous-bois humide et ne rêvait que d'avaler un bon repas bien chaud. Il écarta la branche d'un arbre qui freinait sa progression et continua sa route à une bonne allure, si bien qu'il arriva bientôt à sa destination.

A l'orée de la forêt, se trouvait une vieille ferme. Quiconque l'aurait aperçut de loin aurait pu croire qu'elle était vieille et abandonnée. Les murs de la demeure était décrépi et une large partie du toit de chaume avait été arraché ou pendait lamentablement, accroché misérablement au reste de la toiture. Des lierres et d'autres plantes grimpantes dévoraient la maison, en recouvrant de larges pans de mur, donnant l'impression qu'elle était prisonnière. Pourtant, cette maison était habitée. En scrutant bien, on pouvait apercevoir une faible fumée blanche s'échapper de la cheminée dont plusieurs dizaines de briques manquaient. Mais Remus savait qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de profiter de ce feu, aussi maigre soit-il. Il ne vivait pas l'intérieur même de la maison. Le propriétaire du lieu, vieux lycanthrope aigri et méfiant avait bien voulu mettre à sa disposition ce qu'il appelait « le second bâtiment ».

Le second bâtiment était une bergerie. Elle était en aussi mauvais état que le reste de la demeure. Un large trou même s'agrandissait progressivement dans le mur principal laissant voir l'intérieur de la bâtisse aux poutres légèrement pourries. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais c'était là qu'il vivait. Il avait déjà un toit, ce n'était pas si mal. Arrivé devant les lourdes portes en chêne massif qui avait mystérieusement bien résistées aux atteintes de l'âge, il posa ses deux mains à plat et poussa. Il poussa de toutes ses forces car elles étaient lourdes. Elles finirent par s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. 

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pénétrait, Remus fut saisit par l'odeur de l'endroit. Un mélange de paille et d'animal, une odeur supportable mais tenace. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux boxes qui se présentaient devant lui, il était tous occupé. Le propriétaire des lieux ne l'avait pas attendu pour rentrer les bêtes, sans doute avait-il estimé qu'il avait été trop long… Sans se poser d'avantage de question, Remus récupéra sur le sol une vieille échelle branlante et la plaça de telle sorte qu'elle atteigne une petite mezzanine. Il y grimpa rapidement et agilité et regagna ce qui était depuis plusieurs semaines, sa chambre.

Elle n'était pas très haute, il y tenait tout juste debout. Une énorme poutre courait le long du toit et il devait constamment penser à ce baisser pour ne pas prendre le risque de s'assommer. Dans un coin, couché à même le sol, un vieux matelas de paille était posé, une vieille couverture rapiécée par endroit était négligemment posée dessus. Non loin, ce tenait une toute petite table sur laquelle une bassine et un pichet étaient posés. Au mur était accroché un miroir assez sale et fêlé sur toute la largeur. Remus s'en approcha. Il ôta sa cape et sa chemise, torse nu, il observa son image dans la glace. Il était maigre, très maigre. Il eut une pensée pour Lily et Océane qui hurlerait sûrement de le voir dans cet état… Si elles avaient pu le voir en cet instant, il était persuadé qu'elles auraient tout fait pour exiger son rapatriement d'urgence à Londres et elles l'auraient séquestré chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son poids d'origine. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Il se saisit alors du pichet placé près de lui et versa l'eau qu'il contenait dans la bassine. Elle était froide. Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, il appliqua un sortilège de réchauffement, mais il ne parvint qu'à la rendre tiède. Estimant que cela était suffisant, il commença donc sa sommaire toilette. Il ne disposait que d'un tout petit morceau de savon et du s'en contenter. Les courants d'air qui s'insinuait par les fentes des murs et qui soufflait sur son torse humide lui donnèrent des frissons. Il se dépêcha de finir et de se sécher. Il enfila une chemise propre et un pull en laine bien épais.

Son regard se posa soudain sur un tabouret en paille, placer dans un coin à l'ombre. Sur celui-ci étaient posé un bol et un quignon de pain. C'était son dîner. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Il s'en approcha et saisit le bol. Il contenait une soupe. Elle était froide. Il en but une gorgée et constata également qu'elle avait peu de goût. En soupirant, il arracha un morceau de pain avec ses dents, il était rassis. Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et entreprit de manger quand même ce maigre repas. Au moins il ne dormirait pas le ventre vide, c'était toujours ça… Le silence de l'endroit résonnait des bruits de mastication du jeune homme, entrecoupé du sifflement du vent ou de quelques bêlement de brebis. Il se sentait seul. Ses amis lui manquaient.  
Il vivait désormais dans un monde auquel il appartenait sans vraiment en faire partie. La communauté de lycanthrope où il avait été accueillit était une des plus calme de la région qui en comptait trois en tout. Il vivait en permanence entouré de loups-garous. Ces lycanthropes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment intégrés à la société, ou bien la société ne les avait pas laissé s'intégrer. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait les amener progressivement à envisager le fait de se rallier aux sorciers dans la lutte contre le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Et ce n'était pas une chose aisée. Ces dernières semaines, il avait surtout tenté de s'intégrer dans le groupe. Les loups-garous étaient méfiants, il ne l'avait pas tout de suite accepté. Et s'il entretenait désormais des rapports amicaux avec eux, il ne les sentait pas encore assez en confiance pour leur parler de Dumbledore… Surtout que les membres des deux autres clans n'y mettaient pas beaucoup du leur. Ceux ralliés à Fenrir Greyback en particulier. Ils étaient particulièrement teigneux et s'amusait autant que possible à dénigrer les humains d'une manière tellement exécrable que Remus avait à de nombreuses reprises faillit se dresser contre.

Oui vraiment, ses amis lui manquaient. Il se rendait compte, au fils des jours qu'il passait ici, la chance qu'il avait de les avoir. Même si la vie n'étais pas facile pour lui, même si sa condition lui imposait des contraintes et l'obligeait à faire des sacrifices, il n'avait jamais enduré la souffrance de l'exclusion comme la plupart de ses pairs et c'était grâce à eux… James, Sirius et les filles… Et jamais il ne leur serait assez reconnaissant.  
Un bêlement un peu plus fort que les autres le tira de ses pensées. A travers la lucarne à la fenêtre voilée par la poussière, il aperçu quelques étoiles. La nuit était belle et bien tombée. Il se leva d'un bond et récupéra sa cape qu'il attacha solidement. Il retrouva l'échelle et redescendit. Il fut accueillit par un concert de bêlement.

- « Bonsoir les filles ! » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit une nouvelle fois dans un horrible grincement.

Une fois dehors, il respira à plein poumon l'air de la nuit et referma la porte de la bergerie. Il se surprit à penser que ses bêtes avaient tout de même une drôle de vie. A l'approche de la Pleine Lune, comme si elles sentaient le danger venir, brebis et moutons partaient un matin et ne revenait pas le soir…Les bêtes ne faisaient leur réapparition une fois tous danger écarté… Cela avait beaucoup surpris le jeune homme…

C'est en souriant à ce souvenir qu'il se rendit dans la maison de son hôte. Il ne frappa pas à la porte, il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Remus le trouva face à son maigre feu. C'était un homme sans âge. Il était impossible de savoir combien d'années avaient marqué sa vie. Il était grand et sec, mais possédait une force qu'on n'aurait pu soupçonner en le voyant. Il se retourna en entendant le bruit des chaussures sur le dallage inégal de pierre rouge sombre.

- « J'ai bien déposé le colis à son destinataire, il vous passe le bonjour » lança Remus sans formules de politesses inutiles, l'homme ne s'en encombrait pas.

- « Très bien » souffla-t-il « Tu es rentré il y a longtemps ? »

- « Non, la route était mauvaise, cela m'a prit du temps… »

- « Je vois… »

Le silence reconquit la pièce. Remus allait prendre congé quand un bruit de métal que l'on pose sur une table le fit se retourner vers son hôte dont il s'éloignait.

- « C'est pour toi ! » lança-t-il en dégageant sa main de la table.

Remus aperçut alors quatre pièces dorées… Des gallions.

- « Pour te remercier d'avoir fait cette course pour moi » ajouta l'homme en se retournant vers le feu.

- « Mais ce n'était pas la peine ! » lança Remus

- « Ne discute pas ! Prend le, et va-t-en… »

Remus fixa un moment les piécettes avant de se décider. Il tendit la main et les saisit avant de les enfoncer au plus profond de sa poche.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Une fois dehors il regarda un moment le ciel étoilé. Il était encore tôt, et il n'était pas spécialement fatigué. Sa décision fut rapidement prise. Il s'engouffra dans la sombre et lugubre forêt. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'aventura pas dans les profondeurs, il prit un petit sentier qui longeait l'orée et après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant une autre bâtisse.

Elle était beaucoup plus récente que celle qu'il venait de quitter, et était plus animée aussi. Par les fenêtres on apercevait de la lumière et plusieurs personnes sortaient ou entraient par la large porte d'entrée. Remus sortit de la forêt et s'en approcha. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva plongé dans un tout autre univers. La pièce était plongé dans la fumée des cigarettes qui se consumaient doucement. Des groupes de trois ou quatre personnes discutaient autour des nombreuses tables qui meublaient le lieu. D'un pas un peu hésitant, Remus s'approcha du comptoir. Il commanda une Bierraubeurre qu'il paya d'une de ses nouvelles pièces et fit quelques pas dans la salle. Un bras se leva alors dans le fond de la pièce, lui indiquant une place vide sur une vieille banquette rouge. Remus s'y rendit et prit place. Ils étaient déjà trois autour de la table. Deux hommes et une femme qui le regardaient en souriant tranquillement.

- « Tu es le nouveau ici n'est-ce pas ? » lança l'un d'entre eux

- « Oui » répondit Remus

- « Remus Lupin c'est bien ça ? » lança la jeune femme

- « Exactement »

- « Je m'appelle Debae Jones, voici Zac Flent et Rick Turner » présenta la jeune femme en désignant à chaque fois la personne qu'elle nommait.

- « Enchanté ! » souffla Remus avant de trinquer avec eux sa chope de Bierraubeurre

- « Alors dis nous Remus …Pourquoi es-tu venu t'échouer dans ce trou ? » demanda celui qui s'avérait être Zac Flent

- « Oh… » souffla Remus « Et bien disons que… Je ne correspond pas exactement au profil qu'on se fait d'un bon citoyen sorcier » marmonna-t-il

- « Comme nous tous ici ! » s'exclama Rick Turner et vidant cul sec son verre d'hydromel.

- « Bienvenu au club ! » renchérit Zac

Remus esquissa un faible sourire et son regard croisa celui de Debae qui le regardait d'un air triste.

- « Moi j'ai préféré partir de moi-même ! » expliqua Rick « Je ne voulais pas qu'on me catalogue, je voulais être libre d'être ce que je suis ! »

- « Et c'est bien vrai ! Tu as raison ! On ne devrait pas avoir honte de ce qu'on est ! » renchérit Zac.

Remus remarqua que les deux hommes avaient du commencer à boire depuis longtemps déjà… Ils avaient les yeux brillants, la langue bien pendue, mais les mots étaient hésitant.

- « Des fois, ce sont les autres qui n'acceptent pas ce que nous sommes… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air triste

- « Ton mari n'était qu'un tocard ! » grogna Zac et louchant vers elle

- « Ne dis pas ça ! » demanda Debae sur un ton un peu sec « Il a réagit comme il le sentait… »

- « Il t'a quitté comme une vieille chaussette ! » rétorqua Rick « Comme si tu avais voulu être mordue ! »

- « Ca a été un choc pour lui aussi ! » lui lança la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Remus

- « Vous ne devez rien comprendre à tout ceci… » souffla-t-elle, un léger sourire d'excuse aux lèvres

- « Je comprend que nous tous avons souffert du rejet des autres à un moment de notre vie » lui assura Remus

- « J'étais mariée depuis deux mois quand je me suis fait mordre » expliqua Debae en baissant les yeux « Une agression lors d'une randonnée… Quand il a appris la nouvelle, il l'a mal prit…Il… a préféré faire annuler le mariage. Il disait que je n'étais plus humaine, que ce mariage n'était plus valide, qu'il ne pouvait pas être le mari d'une créature telle que moi… Je suis partie ! »

- « Et tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps ! » souffla Zac d'un air de reproche

Le regard qu'elle lui lança à cet instant le dissuada de tous autres commentaires. Remus quand à lui la regardait d'un air triste. Elle aussi avait connu la déchirure de se faire rejeter par la personne que l'on aime. Il sentit un élan de sympathie naître à son égard.

- « Ma petite amie m'a quitté en apprenant ce que j'étais » commença-t-il à expliquer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi « Mais avant, elle a couché avec moi, juste pour voir ''ce que ça faisait''. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi humilié et meurtrit que ce jour là »

Un lourd silence tomba sur leur petite tablée et Remus bu une longue gorgée de Bierraubeurre pour cacher sa gêne. Pourquoi avait-il été parlé de Kathleen a des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine ?

- « C'est à cause de gens comme eux que nous sommes exclus ! Ils devraient essayé de vivre ce que nous vivons avant de nous juger ! » lança Rick d'un air mauvais

- « Exactement ! Ils sont tous insensible ! Ils ne pensent qu'à eux »

- « Pas tous ! » lança Remus

- « Pardon ? » demanda Zac alors que trois paires d'yeux se posaient sur lui

- « Tous ne sont pas comme cela ! Certains acceptent bien notre condition et s'en fiche ! »

- « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » demanda Rick

- « J'en suis convaincu » souffla Remus avec conviction

- « Et bien on peut dire que tu es un doux rêveur ! » s'exclama Zac d'un air moqueur

Les deux hommes partirent alors dans une très longue discussion sur l'égoïsme et l'égocentrisme des humains. Les yeux rivés sur sa Bierraubeurre, Remus se mit à penser qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour faire passer son message de paix et de fraternité entre les peuples.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

C'est en sifflotant que Sirius poussa les petites grilles de son jardin. Il faisait beau, une très belle journée s'annonçait et cela le rendait d'excellente humeur. Il traversa rapidement la petite allée qui menait à sa porte d'entrée et rentra chez lui. Il fit quelque pas dans l'entrée, referma la porte et d'un geste nonchalant, enleva ses chaussures pour les lancer n'importe comment dans les airs.

- « C'est moi ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il traversa le couloir et se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, il se servit une immense part d'un gâteau qui était posé sur la table.

- « Tu verrais comme c'est calme chez les Weasley quand les garçons sont à l'école ! » lança-t-il toujours d'une voix forte « Il n'y avait que Ron et Ginny, je te jure que ça fait une sacré différence ! »

Il arracha à pleine dent une grosse part de sa pâtisserie et l'avala péniblement avant de continuer

- « Je pense que James ne devrait pas tarder à y déposer Harry et Syrielle, il bosse aujourd'hui ! Au moins Lalyh aura tous ses copains avec elle… »

Puis réalisant enfin qu'il parlait seul depuis son retour il appela.

- « Océane ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le jeune homme termina alors son goûter et épousseta les miettes qu'il avait laissées sur ses vêtements avant de quitter la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon.

- « Océane ? » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort que la fois précédente.

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Surpris, Sirius décida d'aller voir dans son bureau si elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais la pièce était vide. Il resta un moment sceptique. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle partait… Ce matin quand elle avait été conduire leur fille chez Molly, elle ne lui avait rien dit de particulier. Mais peut-être avait-elle du partir entre temps…

Ils étaient en pleins dans les préparatifs du mariage qui se déroulaient dix huit jours plus tard très exactement. Et il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Aussi l'idée que sa fiancée ait eu besoin de partir en vitesse de chez eux au dernier moment ne l'inquiétait pas… Sirius se mit à sourire. Il était à la fois très excité à l'idée de se mariage, mais aussi très nerveux. Il avait très envie d'épouser Océane, mais une telle agitation le mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Mais s'il fallait passer par là pour avoir la chance de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et qu'elle porte enfin son nom et celui de leur fille, il était prêt à tout.

En souriant, il quitta le bureau et se rendit dans le salon. Sans doute n'avait-il pas vu le petit mot qu'elle lui avait laisser pour le prévenir de son absence. Mais il eut beau cherché partout, il ne trouva aucun petit mot. Il était de plus en plus étonné, jamais elle ne partait sans lui dire où elle allait. Surtout en ce moment où on n'était plus en sécurité nul part. Sirius se demandait honnêtement ce qui se passait.

- « Océane ? » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois « OCEANE ! » hurla-t-il en n'entendant toujours pas de réponse.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le jeune homme monta à l'étage. Il entra dans toutes les pièces à la recherche de sa fiancée, mais il ne la vit qu'en entrant dans la salle de bain. En voyant les belles boucles blondes qui cachaient une bonne partie du visage de la jeune femme, une vague de soulagement traversa le jeune homme, suivit d'un léger sentiment de colère. Elle l'avait fait s'inquiéter pour rien.

- « Par Merlin tu étais là ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand « Je m'égosille à t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu ne m'avais pas entendu ? Je commençais à me faire des soucis ! »

- « Si, je t'entendais… » souffla le jeune femme.

Sa voix n'était pas plus puissante qu'un murmure, et les ressentiments que Sirius pouvait avoir à son égard s'envolèrent aussitôt. Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête baissée, les yeux fixant le sol et les mains jointes, on voyait immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- « Océane… » murmura Sirius en se rapprochant doucement d'elle « Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Rien, ça va… »

- « Oh je t'en prie ! » s'indigna Sirius « Je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Dis moi… » ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Océane releva alors la tête vers lui, et le jeune homme se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient bien brillants, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée que sa fiancé n'allait pas bien.

- « Toujours pas de bébé en route… » murmura-t-elle simplement en essayant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

- « Ah » lança Sirius en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le rebord de leur baignoire. 

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été dans le même état le mois précédent. Elle avait tellement envie de se bébé qu'il comprenait très bien sa réaction. Lui-même ressentait de la tristesse à l'idée qu'il faudrait encore attendre avant d'agrandir la famille. Mais il était loin de se mettre dans des états pareils. Peut-être parce qu'il était un homme… ou tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'ils finiraient par y arriver et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire marche arrière maintenant qu'il s'était décidé.. Cet autre bébé, il le voulait au moins autant qu'elle et il le lui ferait. Il se mit à sourire doucement

- « On va continuer d'essayer, ne t'en fais pas » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire.

C'est alors, à sa grande surprise que la jeune femme se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna de lui.

- « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! » s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Sirius franchement surpris

- « Je t'annonce que je ne suis pas enceinte et toi…. J'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait rien ! Que tu t'en fiches ! » lança-t-elle froidement

- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant à son tour.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un long moment. Sirius remarqua rapidement que l'expression du visage de sa fiancée passait de la colère à la tristesse et cela la calma instantanément. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- « Océane… » murmura-t-il « Ma belle, bien sur que je ne me fais pas plaisir de savoir que tu ne portes pas encore un enfant de moi. Je te promets que ça m'attriste aussi, mais je ne m'en fais pas. Je ne m'en fais pas parce que cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'on essaye, et que de toutes façons on l'aura ce bébé ! Je te l'ai promis mais surtout j'en ai très envie moi aussi »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « On l'aura ce deuxième bébé… » assura-t-il en posant son front contre celui d'Océane qui se mit à sourire doucement.

Tous les deux s'enlacèrent alors tendrement. Sirius posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme qui avait fermement noué ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se séparer.

- « Merci » murmura la jeune femme après avoir déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

Sirius lui répondit par un clin d'œil et pris délicatement ses mains dans les siennes. Il constata alors avec surprise qu'elles tremblaient. Il ouvrit ses mains mais garda celle de sa fiancée posée sur ses paumes.

- « Qu'est-ce que… Non mais regarde moi ça comme tu trembles ! » s'inquiéta-t-il « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! »

Océane retira rapidement ses mains et les glissa dans les poches du jean qu'elle portait.

- « Oh ça c'est rien, ça va passer… » lança la jeune femme en souriant

- « Qu'est-ce qui va passer ! » demanda Sirius d'un air grave

- « Je te dis que ce n'est rien ! Je suis juste un peu stressée… A cause du mariage »

- « Un peu stressée ?! » ironisa le jeune homme en faisant les gros yeux « Tu aurais pu briser une tasse tellement tu tremblais ! Mais ça ne va pas mieux de te mettre dans des états pareils ! »

- « Tu crois que je le fais exprès ? » lui lança la jeune femme « On est à dix huit jour du mariage et j'ai l'impression que rien n'est prêt ! J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sera jamais dans les temps ! »  
La jeune femme commençait à s'emballer et Sirius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- « Eh ! C'est pour ça qu'on a confié Lalyh aux Weasley non ? Pour que tous les deux on s'occupe des derniers détails… »

- « Derniers détails ?! » hoqueta la jeune femme « J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas compris ce que je venais de dire quand j'ai dit que rien ne serait prêt à temps ! »

- « Ce que je comprends c'est que tu te prends la tête ! On est pas si en retard que ça et tout se fera largement dans les temps » souffla Sirius

- « C'est toi qui le dit ! » grogna-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain

Sirius la suivit et lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne prenne l'escalier. Il l'attira à lui et l'entraîna de force dans leur chambre. Là il se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

- « Sirius ! » s'énerva la jeune femme en se relevant « Arrêtes de faire le gamin ! On a du travail ! »

- « Je sais… » répondit malicieusement le jeune homme en se redressant à son tour et en la forçant à se rallongea.

Là, il s'installa de sorte à la garder prisonnière. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, il lui maintenait les deux mains au dessus de la tête et bloquait ses jambes des siennes.

- « Sirius ! » grogna-t-elle en tentant vainement de se défaire de ses pièges.

- « Non, tu ne partiras pas… » déclara-t-il en souriant

- « Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette avec moi Black, sinon je peux te jurer que tu aurais eu à faire à moi… »

- « J'ai toujours su que j'étais un garçon chanceux » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Au début, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire, mais elle ne résista pas très longtemps et répondit à son baiser. Sirius relâcha alors sa pression et la libéra un peu. Un peu seulement, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille.

- « Tu n'es pas raisonnable… On a du travail » chuchota la jeune femme une fois la baiser terminé.

Elle avait l'air vraiment anxieuse et Sirius caressa ses longs cheveux très tendrement.

- « Tu as surtout besoin de te détendre un peu… Alors je te propose la chose suivante. On reste un petit moment tranquille tous les deux ici calmement… disons une grosse demi-heure… »

Océane se mit à grimacer et allait protester mais Sirius la coupa.

- « Laisse moi finir ! »

Résignée, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Je disais donc, on se détend un peu toi et moi, en amoureux et ensuite, on sera bien détendu pour travailler, on ira plus vite, on ne se prendra pas la tête et on ne risquera pas de se disputer… Ca te va ? »

- « Chéri, on a pas beaucoup de temps… »

- « Océane… Ta mère va passer nous voir dans peu de temps pour nous aider, on a encore dix huit longs jours et je ne te demande qu'une demi-heure de détente avec moi… S'il te plait ! »

La jeune femme ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

- « On a tout le reste de la matinée et toute l'après midi ! Honnêtement, ce n'est pas une demi-heure qui va nous mettre en retard… »

Océane soupira et ferma les yeux. Sirius déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et la jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- « Tu es impossible, mais tu as raison… J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos et j'ai envie que tu me serres fort contre toi… »

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, il venait de gagner, il l'enlaça et la serra tout contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre à ne penser à rien. Sirius savourait ce moment de tendresse et il savais que malgré ses réticences du début, Océane en profitait aussi. Il caressait ses cheveux en se promettant à lui-même de ne plus la laisser se mettre dans de tels états…

- « Sirius… » murmura la jeune femme au bout d'un moment

- « Mmmm » répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus

- « Tu as toujours envie de te marier avec moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme se détacha d'elle et la fixa d'un air étonné.

- « Bien sur ! » répondit-il avec véhémence.

Il la vit alors sourire et rapprocher sa tête de son cou.

- « Si tu savais comme j'ai peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve finalement… » souffla-t-elle

- « Mais c'est un rêve ma belle » lui assura Sirius « Ma vie avec toi est un rêve »

Océane jeta alors fougueusement ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes et se fut après ce baiser passionné que tout deux commencèrent enfin à s'occuper de la préparation de leur grande journée.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Nous sommes tous là Maître… » souffla cérémonieusement Pettigrow en s'inclinant bien bas.

D'un simple geste de la main, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'invita à rejoindre les autres mangemorts. Il fixa l'assemblée d'un air grave. Ils étaient tous là, courbé devant lui, devant sa puissance. C'était un sentiment fort agréable de se sentir respecter et craint à ce point. En plus, il allait leur annoncer une très bonne nouvelle, et cela le réjouissait d'autant plus.

- « Mes fidèles » lança-t-il avec emphase « Le moment où ma puissance sera enfin reconnu pleinement ne saurait tarder »

Cette déclaration fut accueillit par un sourd murmure qui parcourut la salle. Tous attendaient visiblement et avec étonnement des informations complémentaires que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur accorda.

- « Si vous avez suivit l'actualité ces derniers temps, vous avez forcément entendu parler de cette vague d'attentat moldu… » commença-t-il

Une autre vague de murmure parcourut la salle mais cette fois, c'était plus l'indignation qui perçait dans ses discussions à peine étouffées.

- « Maître ! » lança Lucius Malefoy « Ces attentats odieux contre les sorciers sont la preuve que vous aviez raison ! Les moldus nous sont nuisibles et cela me donne encore plus de conviction pour les éliminer ! »

Lord Voldemort salua cette déclaration d'un éclat de rire amusé. Lorsqu'il se calma, il constata que les Lestrange, McNair et Pettigrow souriaient également d'un air amusé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres estima alors que le moment était venu de mettre tous ces fidèles au courant de ces actions qu'il menait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- « Ton dévouement m'amuse Malfoy » souffla-t-il en fixant l'intéressé de ses yeux reptilien. « Mais tu as tort… Si les moldus sont effectivement des rebus de la Nature que nous finirons tous pas dominer, ils n'ont rien à voir dans ces attentats… »

Une exclamation de surprise et d'incompréhension s'éleva de la foule des mangemorts à moitié agenouillés. Tous échangeaient des regards surpris cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- « En effet, ces actions sont l'œuvre de certains d'entre nous… » continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de désigner du bras les mangemorts qu'il nommait « Pettigrow, McNair, les Lestrange sont tous les quatre les auteurs de ces meurtres »

Tous les mangemorts présent se tournèrent vers leurs quatre collègues. Certains souriaient et hochaient la tête d'un air appréciateur, d'autre, comme Malfoy, Croupton ou Rogue les scrutaient d'un air franchement incrédule, presque abasourdi, comme s'il n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Lord Voldemort s'amusa de voir la stupeur chez eux. Ils devaient se demander comment des sorciers aussi peu talentueux ou instables tel que ces deux là pouvaient être capable d'avoir commis des actes de cette violence dans la plus parfaite des discrétions.

- « Mais comment… » tenta Rogue en détachant son regard de Pettigrow pour le poser sur lui.

Il les baissa aussitôt, accordant au Seigneur des Ténèbres le respect qui lui incombait.

- « Vous allez tout savoir, je vais tout vous expliquer » siffla Lord Voldemort.

Très lentement, il sortit sa baguette hors de la poche de sa longue robe noire. D'un geste de la main il fait apparaître un très grand fauteuil d'un vert profond. Les deux accoudoirs étaient sculptés en forme de longs serpents qui paraissaient tellement réel qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient vivants. Il s'installa confortable à l'intérieur. L'attention de tous ses mangemorts était fixée sur lui. C'était extrêmement grisant et il fit durer le silence pour pouvoir longuement profiter de cette sensation.

- « L'idée de ces attentats… » déclara-t-il enfin « brille par sa simplicité, c'est sans doute pour cela que je ne l'ai pas eu moi-même. Il fallait avoir un esprit simple pour imaginer une telle chose, cela ne choquera personne d'apprendre que c'est Pettigrow qui en a eu l'idée. »

Quelques rires et gloussements amusés parcoururent la salle alors que le principal intéressé baissait les yeux au sol, comme pour tenter de ce faire oublier.

- « L'idée est la suivante, se servir d'armes moldus pour tuer des sorciers en se faisant passer pour eux. Nous voulions qu'une vague de haine contre les moldus naissent dans notre communauté »

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, appréciant l'ingéniosité de ce plan.

- « Cela marche au-delà de toutes mes espérances ! » lança Lord Voldemort d'un air amusé « Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai douté après la première attaque. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit, le Ministère avait réussit à étouffer l'affaire. Cela m'a vraiment agacé mais pourtant j'ai laissé la seconde attaque se faire et là ! Quelle réussite ! »

Des exclamations approbatrices saluèrent cette déclaration.

- « Rien en me réjouit plus que d'entendre ces manifestations qui bousculent Londres, le chaos politique que nous avons créer !! Toutes ses personnes en colère sont d'autant plus de personne qu'il sera facile de rallier à notre cause si cela n'est pas déjà fait ! Je suis très satisfait de tout ceci »

- « Et vous pouvez l'être, Maître » lança Malefoy « Nous nous réjouissons tous de voir le plus grand nombre de sorciers de sang purs être de notre avis ! »

- « J'en suis convaincu ! Et votre aide maintenant peut nous être très précieuse ! » siffla Lord Voldemort en caressant de ses longs doigts blafard les têtes des serpents accoudoirs « Vous tous qui faites partie des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre, vous qui avez des appuis dans les hautes sphères de notre société, faites passer c message ! Les moldus sont dangereux ! Ils tuent impunément des sorciers innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé ! Faites croire que vous ne vous sentez plus en sécurité ! Faites indirectement passez notre message ! »

Tous acquiescèrent frénétiquement, visiblement excité par cette toute nouvelle idée. La manipulation d'opinion semblait leur apparaître comme un nouveau, réjouissant et excitant jeu et Lord Voldemort s'en réjouissait. Il savait que sa campagne d'opinion, même si elle était indirecte ne pourrait être que bénéfique à sa cause. Il resta un long moment à observait ce qui se passait devant lui, ses hommes et femmes discutant entre eux de la supériorité des sang purs. En souriant, il fit apparaître une légère clochette en or d'un seul coup de sa baguette. Presque instantanément un elfe de maison apparut, visiblement terrifié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonna d'une voix glaciale et sèche un vers d'absinthe. Il se sentait d'humeur à fêter son futur et inévitable réussite. Il renvoyait l'elfe aux cuisines une fois son verre servit. Puis d'un geste las de la main, il fit comprendre à ses fidèles qu'il ne souhaitait pas davantage parler et les laissa libre de s'occuper comme bon leur semblait.

Alors qu'il buvait lentement son alcool, fermant les yeux pour savourer la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. Il en sentait les effets se répandre rapidement dans son corps tel le venin d'un serpent. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était un peu floue. Il secoua la tête pour recouvrer ses idées et se mit à sourire. Il était vraiment de bonne humeur, mais il n'avait pas envie de supporter plus longtemps les bavardages des mangemorts qui s'étaient regroupé en petit comité et qui discutaient pour la plupart de manière assez animé. Décidant qu'il en avait assez, il posa sans douceur son verre sur son accoudoir et se leva. Il y eut un moment de silence puis les conversations reprirent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres traversa la salle dans le but de rejoindre une pièce plus calme où il serait seul pour réfléchir.

Pourtant, en passant parmi les groupes de mangemorts qui parlaient entre eux, une discussion attira son attention et il s'arrêta. Le groupe de ses fidèles ne l'avaient pas vu et continuait de parler tranquillement.

- « Je te promets, j'ai essayé d'y entrer… » s'exclamait McNair en haussant les épaules

- « Mais pour quoi faire ? » demanda Minkowski

- « J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il cache là dedans ! On raconte tellement de chose ! Je suis certain qu'ils nous cachent des choses dangereuses ou compromettantes ! »

- « Réellement ? »

- « Mais bien sur ! Le Départements des Mystères ! Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'on a des milliers de choses à découvrir là dedans ! Des choses qu'on tente de nous cacher ! » continua McNair

- « Mais quoi ? » demanda Minkowski

- « Je ne sais pas exactement, mais on parle de recherches sur les cerveaux humains, sur le temps… On parle même d'une salle des prophéties… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sursauta en entendit ceci. Il écarta violemment les deux hommes qui semblèrent prit de terreur devant son acte brusque. Lord Voldemort empoigna McNair par les épaules.

- « De quel endroit parles-tu ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents

- « Du Département des Mystères… Au Ministère… Mais, Maître… » balbutia McNair en blêmissant.

- Rogue ! » hurla alors Lord Voldemort en repoussant le mangemort sans ménagement. « Avec moi ! Maintenant ! »

La salle se tut immédiatement, tous semblait extrêmement étonné du si soudain changement d'humeur. Précipitamment, Rogue quitta le groupe avec lequel il discutait et se dépêcha de venir le rejoindre. Sans lui accorder le moindre regard Lord Voldemort quitta la pièce, le jeune homme sur les talons. Il le conduisit à grandes enjambées jusque dans une pièce isolée et parfaitement discrète. Il laissa Rogue entrer avant de fermer violemment la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune homme s'était incliné et scrutait le sol sans dire un mot.

- « Parle moi de cette nuit là ! » siffla-t-il avec impatience « Cette nuit où la prophétie a été énoncé… »

Rogue fut visiblement décontenancé par la question, mais se hâta tout de même de répondre.

- « Eh bien… Dumbledore avait rendez-vous avec une voyante dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Ils se sont isolés dans une pièce de l'auberge où se déroulait leur rendez-vous. Je les ai suivit et espionné, mais j'ai été surpris et reconduit dehors sans ménagement par les hommes de mains de Dumbledore. Je suis immédiatement venu vous en faire part »

Lord Voldemort tapa doucement dans ses mains. Tout cela lui donnait matière à réfléchir.

- « Répète moi ce que tu as entendu cette nuit là… » ordonna-t-il

Rogue s'exécuta sans attendre.

- «_ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ »

- « C'est tout ? »

- « Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre » assura Rogue

- « Il est donc possible qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la prophétie entière ? » demanda Lord Voldemort d'un air grave

- « C'est possible » répondit Rogue dans un murmure

- « Et si c'était ça ! Si c'était pour cela que ce sale mioche de Potter reste totalement introuvable !! Si dans le reste de la prophétie on annonce comment faire pour le détruire ! » s'enflamma le Seigneur des Ténèbres

- « Maître, je ne pense pas que… » tenta Rogue

- « Non ! Je sais une chose maintenant ! Il me faut cette prophétie ! Il me la faut ! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle annonce dans son intégralité ! Une fois toutes les cartes en main, alors je serrais capable d'éliminer ce stupide enfant qui a le pouvoir de contrecarrer mes plans ! Cet enfant mourra enfin ! »

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais et d'un geste vif, se retourna, faisant voler sa robe noire tel un macabre vol de corbeau.

- « Nous allons allez au Ministère, prendre cette prophétie au Département des Mystères et la clé de mon échec a retrouvé cet imbécile de Potter et sa famille sera résolu, je le sens !! »

- « Si vous le dîtes, Maître… » murmura Rogue d'un air sceptique, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en tint pas compte et mettait déjà en place dans sa tête les rouages de son plan


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note : **Je suis désolée ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitres, mais j'était vraiment trop occupée et je n'avais pas une seconde à moi !! Ce soir je prend le temps de publier, mais je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos très gentilles reviews ! J'en suis navrée, mais le temps me manque ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt treize : Faut savoir anticiper**

_  
« Faut savoir anticiper, ne pas rester figé,  
On n'attend pas, que le destin nous prenne de vitesse  
J'compte sur personne pour avancer, pas s'laisser diriger,  
C'est comme ça, on s'organise pour que les choses progressent. »  
Faf Larage_

Sirius regarda tout autour de lui en souriant. Ce salon était la représentation parfaite de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un salon de grand-mère. Les fauteuils étaient rembourrés et moelleux, les meubles étaient anciens, très anciens, mais parfaitement entretenu. Ils étaient recouverts de centaines de bibelots sans doute très fragiles mais aussi de cadres dorés dans lesquels les photos de personnes de tout âge souriaient en lui adressant un discret signe de la main. Au mur, de grands tableaux étaient accrochés. La plupart représentaient des paysages sauf un qui représentait un homme. Un sorcier vêtu d'une robe richement décorée, dont on ne voyait que le buste. Il semblait assez âgé et surtout paraissait plongé dans un très profond sommeil. De temps en temps, il laissait échapper un grognement endormi qui faisait frissonner sa courte barbe blanchie par le temps.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Cette maison respirait la convivialité. Il se pencha alors et reposa sur la table l'assiette de pudding qu'il venait de terminer. Un excellent pudding d'ailleurs… A cet instant son hôtesse revint dans la pièce. C'était une femme d'un certain âge. Petite et mince, elle portait des petites lunettes qui ne cachaient pas son regard vif et perçant. Elle donnait l'impression d'être d'une grande intelligence et d'une grande sagesse. Elle semblait être de celles qui ont bien retenu les enseignements d'une longue vie pleine de rebondissements. Elle se mit à sourire largement et vint s'installer en face de lui. Sans lui demander son avis, elle remplit sa tasse d'un thé qui était très bon. Sirius la remercia en se penchant pour récupérer sa tasse dans laquelle il versa un peu de sucre. Il en but une gorgée et fixa la vieille femme qui le fixait d'un air bienveillant.

- « Etes vous bien sure de vous, madame Parker ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux

La vieille femme soupira et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur Black, mais j'ai bien peur que oui » répondit-elle d'une voix posée

- « Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse dire pour vous faire changer d'avis ? » continua Sirius en reposant sa tasse.

Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'il discutait avec cette femme. Elle avait, depuis plusieurs mois, investi pas mal de sa fortune dans la Jasire qui lui avait rapporté un peu d'argent, pas énormément, mais pour une entreprise débutante, il s'agissait tout de même d'un bon début. Pourtant, la vieille femme avait décidé de se retirer de l'aventure. Sirius avait tout fait pour tenter de la convaincre, en vain…

- « Je suis vraiment navrée, monsieur Black » lança la vieille femme « Mais avec la guerre, les affaires ne marchent plus. La magasin que m'a laissé mon cher Icarus à sa mort ne fait plus autant recette qu'avant, il est au bord de la faillite. J'ai besoin de toute ma fortune pour réussir à sauver le commerce de feu mon mari »

Elle se tourna alors un regard ému vers le tableau de l'homme endormi qui poussa justement un léger grognement avant de se retourner pour trouver une position plus confortable. Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Croyez bien que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir continuer à collaborer avec trois garçons aussi sympathiques et charmants que vos associés et vous, mais je n'ai pas le choix »

- « Je comprend, madame Parker » assura Sirius en souriant face au compliment de cette vieille femme.

Il reposa alors sa tasse de thé sur la petite table basse et posa ses deux mains à plat sur l'accoudoir rembourré.

- « Je ne vais donc pas vous déranger plus longtemps, madame Parker. Merci de m'avoir reçu ».

Il allait se lever quand la vieille femme le rappela.

- « Vous ne voulez pas une nouvelle part de mon pudding ? » proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

Sirius se mit à sourire largement.

- « C'est très aimable à vous. Votre pudding est succulent mais j'en ai déjà avalé quatre parts et je pense que cela est suffisant. Si j'en mange encore, je risque de ne plus rien avaler de la journée »

La vieille femme se mit à sourire et hocha la tête.

- « Je comprends, ne prenez pas le risque de vous faire gronder par votre femme parce que vous avez trop mangé » souffla-t-elle « Car un garçon aussi bel homme que vous ne peut pas être célibataire n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

- « Je suis fiancé » répondit Sirius en ce levant « Je me marie dans deux semaines »

- « Dommage » souffla la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin et une moue déçue « Si j'avais été plus jeune… Je vous aurait peut être fait changé d'avis »

Sirius se mit à rire doucement devant cette touchante et amusante tentative de séduction de la part d'une adorable vieille femme qui s'amusait autant que lui.

- « Je ne pense pas, je suis très amoureux d'elle » répondit le jeune homme le plus sérieusement du monde

- « Votre fiancée a beaucoup de chance, vous êtes un garçon formidable »

- « Non, c'est moi qui est de la chance » rétorqua le jeune homme en serrant la main de son hôtesse « Au revoir madame Parker »

- « Au revoir monsieur Black… Ca a été un plaisir… » lança la vieille femme en souriant et en lui ouvrant la porte de sa maison

- « Pour moi aussi madame Parker… Et si jamais les affaires refleurissent… »

- « Je penserais à Jasire, soyez en sur ! » lui assura-t-elle alors que Sirius franchissait le seuil de sa porte.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna et entendit la porte se refermer. Il se mit à sourire largement. Cette vieille femme l'amusait et il la trouvait vraiment très attachante. Il s'étonnait aussi lui-même. Depuis quand était-il capable d'avouer à une parfaite inconnue qu'il était fou amoureux d'Océane sans ressentir aucune gêne ni aucun malaise. Il en était très heureux… Il était même assez fier de lui, du chemin qu'il avait parcourut depuis qu'il connaissait Océane, des changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui.

C'est pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'il venait de perdre un précieux investissement, il était de bonne humeur en arrivant devant les locaux de la Jasire. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le local et entra en trombe dans la salle d'accueil.

- « Bonjour Lucrécia ! » lança-t-il en souriant

- « Bonjour Sirius ! Alors comment ça c'est bien passé chez madame Parker ? » demanda la secrétaire

- « Absolument pas ! » souffla Sirius en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle

- « Tu as pourtant l'air de bonne humeur… »

- « Tu préfèrerais me voir pleurer ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non, mais c'est surprenant… »

- « Je me suis fait draguer par madame Parker… » lança-t-il en souriant et en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- « Non ?! La vieille madame Parker ?! » s'amusa Lucrécia en posant sa plume et le lui accordant toute son attention.

- « Elle-même en personne, devant le portrait de son défunt mari… »

- « C'est Océane qui ne va pas être contente » se moqua la jeune femme d'un air malicieux

- « Quand elle a su que j'allais me marier, elle m'a dit que si elle avait été plus jeune, elle m'aurait sans doute fait changer d'avis… »

- « Et bien dis donc, elle n'y est pas aller de main morte ! »

- « Elle disait ça en plaisantant… »

- « Je m'en doute, mais le fait qu'elle soit sérieuse ne m'aurait pas étonné non plus » avoua la jeune femme

- « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme

Lucrécia se mit à sourire et haussa les épaules d'un air qui disait « n'importe quoi ! »

- « Bon passons aux choses sérieuses » lança alors Sirius « James est dans son bureau ? »

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme en reprenant la plume.

Le jeune homme se leva et frappa trois brefs coups à la porte du bureau de son ami. Un vague « oui ! » se fit entendre et Sirius ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans le bureau de James au moment où se dernier levait les yeux vers lui.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il

- « Foutu ! Elle garde son argent pour sauver son commerce ! » répondit Sirius

James soupira violemment et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « C'est pas bon pour nous ça… » grogna-t-il

- « Je sais bien » rétorqua Sirius en prenant place en face de lui « Mais j'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Mais à cause de cette guerre les gens ne dépensent plus et n'investissent pas »

- « Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai rendez vous dans moins d'une heure à Gringott's et d'après la lettre que j'ai reçu, c'est pas une invitation à prendre le thé… »

- « Bah… On s'en sortira James ! Faut juste un peu de temps… »

James se contenta de hocher la tête.

- « Et sinon ? Quoi de neuf ? »

- « J'ai regardé le dossier que… »

Mais James fut interrompu par Lucrécia qui entrait dans le bureau.

- « Pardon de vous embêté les garçons mais un hibou vient d'arriver ici et il y a marqué ''urgent'' sur le parchemin alors… »

- « Tu as bien fait Lucrécia… Donne moi ça… » souffla Sirius en tendant la main

Il récupéra le message et attendit que la jeune femme soit sortit pour ouvrit la lettre. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. Sirius la lu rapidement et informa James de son contenu.

- « On a rendez vous avec le professeur Dumbledore… Ce soir »

- « Il te dit pourquoi ? » demanda James, anxieux.

Sirius savait parfaitement qu'à chaque fois qu'une réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait lieu, James craignait qu'on lui annonce encore une mauvaise nouvelle concernant la sécurité de Harry. Lui aussi n'aimait pas que les réunions s'organisent au dernier moment, cela n'annonçait en général rien de bon.

- « Non, mais il dit que c'est important »

James soupira et croisa ses mains sur son bureau.

- « Dans combien de temps il faut y être ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Dans deux heures »

- « Ca va faire court… Surtout avec le rendez vous à la banque»

- « Il suffit de nous organiser ! Tu files à Gringott's, je vais prévenir les filles et tu nous rejoints au Quartier Général, ça te va ? »

- « Ca me va ! » répondit James en se levant.

Sirius et lui quittèrent alors le bureau, saluèrent Lucrécia en lui demandant de bien refermer les locaux et se rendirent dans la rue où ils se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction opposée.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Mais ça ne l'ennuie pas que nous arrivions comme ça toutes les trois sans l'avoir prévenue ? »

- « Maman, ne t'en fait pas. D'abord, je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation pour aller chez Lily et elle savait très bien que tu venais me voir aujourd'hui. Je suis sure qu'elle se doute que nous allons arriver… » répondit Océane en souriant. « D'ailleurs… ça me fait penser à quelque chose… »

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. Sur celui-ci était inscrit de la main de Sirius et Remus l'adresse de la famille Potter.

- « Il faut que tu lises cela… » expliqua-t-elle à sa mère en souriant

- « Encore des dispositifs de sécurité ? » demanda Flumena en prenant le parchemin

- « Oui » se contenta de répondre Océane « On n'est jamais trop prudent… »

Elle attendit que sa mère eu lu le message pour faire brûler le parchemin du bout de sa baguette. Elles pouvaient donc librement se rendre chez Lily sans être bloquées par le sortillèges du Fidélitas. Océane se pencha et prit Lalyh dans ses bras. Elle fit quelques pas, récupéra le petit chapeau de la fillette et le posa sur sa petite tête. L'enfant se mit à grogner et l'ôta d'un geste vif.

- « Garde ça sur ta tête ! » la gronda Océane en replaçant le chapeau immédiatement.

Lalyh commença à faire semblant de pleurer mais Océane ne se laissa pas attendrir. Elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà que sa fille pouvait être très bonne comédienne pour arriver à ses fins, mais elle ne cèderait pas.

- « Tu vas la laisser pleurer ? » demanda Flumena d'un air étonné.

- « Oui, ce ne sont que des larmes de crocodiles… Bientôt elle n'y pensera plus » répondit calmement Océane en faisant semblant de ne pas voir la moue que sa mère avait fait.

Elle n'appréciait pas que sa mère se permette de faire des remarques sur la manière d'élever sa fille surtout après avoir été si absente dans sa vie à un moment où elle aurait eu besoin de son soutien. Mais par égard pour leur toute nouvelle réconciliation et pour cette nouvelle relation qu'elles construisaient petit à petit, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'effaça pour laisser sa mère. Elle la suivit et une fois dehors, passa devant pour lui montrer la route. Toutes les trois traversèrent le chemin qui séparait les deux maisons. Une fois la grille de la demeure de Potter franchie, Lalyh se calma. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Océane contourna la maison pour entrer par la baie vitrée du salon.

- « 'Arry ! Syyielle ! » chantonna soudain Lalyh en se redressant dans les bras de sa maman.

- « Oui mon trésor… Tu vas aller jouer avec eux… » murmura Océane avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Et on ne passe pas par l'entrée ? » s'étonna Flumena

- « Ca ne sert à rien ici, maman… » répondit Océane « Lily et moi n'avons pas besoin d'occasion ni de cérémonie pour nous voir. On vient quand on en a envie ou quand les enfants ont envie de jouer… »

En disant cela, elle fit coulisser la baie vitrée et pénétra dans le salon. Elle posa Lalyh sur le sol, lui ôta son chapeau et la petite fille se mit à courir dans la pièce.

- « C'est nous ! » cria Océane.

- « Océane… » souffla Flumena sur un air de reproche mais elle n'ajouta rien car Lily suivit de ses deux enfants sortirent de la cuisine.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » lança la jeune femme en souriant « Harry et Syrielle se languissaient de Lalyh »

En effet les trois enfants s'étaient immédiatement regroupés et Harry avait entraîné les deux fillettes près de son coffre à jouets et tous les trois semblaient avoir oublié la présence des adultes.

- « Lily, tu connais ma mère… » commença Océane

- « Nous nous sommes déjà vu » répondit Lily en serrant la main à Flumena « Je suis ravie de vous recevoir chez moi »

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi » assura la mère d'Océane poliment.

- « Comment tu te sens ? Comment vas bébé Jack ? » lança alors Océane en s'installant dans le canapé.

- « Bébé Jack, comme tu dis, est un peu turbulent en ce moment, je trouve qu'il remue beaucoup… Mais la gynécomage dit que ce n'est rien… Les derniers tests sont très bons, il est en forme… et moi je vais bien » répondit Lily

- « Tant mieux ! » lança Océane en souriant.

- « Pour quand la naissance est-elle prévue ? » demanda Flumena en prenant place elle aussi dans le salon

- « Fin novembre » répondit Lily en faisant apparaître un pichet de jus de fruit et quelques biscuits.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les trois petits arrivent près de la table basse en réclamant à manger. Lily et Océane les servirent un peu et leur demandèrent d'aller jouer et de ne plus revenir pour réclamer.  
Une fois les enfants repartis dans leurs jeux, les trois femmes se mirent alors à discuter du mariage.

- « Il faut encore préparer le menu du repas, et que je termine le plan de la manière dont je vais arranger les tables… Oh ! Il y a aussi le mage marieur à qui je dois envoyer la confirmation et ses honoraires… » énuméra Océane

- « Allons-y doucement, chaque chose une par une… Si on s'éparpille, on ne s'en sortira pas » murmura Lily en souriant

- « Elle a raison » approuva Flumena « Mais, ma chérie, as-tu trouvé ta robe ? »

Océane ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors largement.

- « Oui ! Tu veux la voir ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation

- « Avec plaisir » répondit sa mère en souriant elle aussi.

- « Allons-y dans ce cas ! » décréta la jeune femme en se levant

- « Dobby ! » appela Lily

L'elfe ne tarda pas à arriver et s'inclina bien bas.

- « Nous allons à l'étage » expliqua la maîtresse de maison à son elfe « Il faudrait que tu surveilles les enfants »

- « Bien sur madame, tout ce que madame désirera » assura l'elfe en s'inclinant encore un peu plus.

Les trois femmes se levèrent alors et prirent les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage.

- « J'ai préféré laisser ma robe ici » expliqua Océane à sa mère « Je n'ai pas confiance en Sirius pour ça ! Je sais qu'il a déjà du fouiller la maison de fond en comble pour essayer de la trouver. Il est tellement curieux ! Mais je ne pense tout de même pas qu'il irait jusqu'à fouiller ici »

- « Non » renchérit Lily « En tout cas, pas sans la complicité de James et sur ce coup là, tu n'as pas de soucis à faire. Ca l'amuse beaucoup trop de le voir tourner comme un lion en cage en attendant de te voir en mariée… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire doucement

- « Oh, je fais confiance à James pour ça, il n'y a pas de soucis ! » souffla Océane

Tout en parlant, elles arrivèrent devant la pièce du fond du couloir. C'était l'unique pièce inutilisée de la maison, elle servait un peu de débarras ou de grenier. On y trouvait entre autre dans le fond de la pièce, entre les vieux chaudrons et les affaires de Quidditch de James une lourde armoire en bois massif. Lily se mit à sourire et s'avança vers une pile de vieux livres et prit le second dans ses mains et l'ouvrit en sont milieu. Elle y trouva une clé, soigneusement placée entre les pages du vieil ouvrage.

- « Il n'y a pas que les Maraudeurs qui ont le monopole de la ruse » souffla-t-elle tout doucement à l'oreille de son amie qui se mit à sourire largement

- « Jamais Sirius n'irait ouvrit un livre sans y être forcé… » plaisanta-t-elle à voix basse « C'est une excellente idée ! »

Lily posa donc l'ouvrage sur la pile de livre et introduisit la clé dans l'armoire. Elle ouvrit les deux battants et avec mille précautions sortit la robe, recouverte d'une housse de protection transparente. Elle l'a tendit à Océane qui ouvrit la hausse et récupéra la robe d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

- « Alors ? »

- « Oh ma chérie ! » s'exclama Flumena en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche « Elle est magnifique ! Tu seras splendide ! »

- « Je pense aussi… » répondit a jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

- « Tu as mis du temps à la trouver, mais ça valait vraiment le coup parce qu'elle te vas comme un gant. Tu es radieuse quand tu la portes » confirma Lily en souriant.

Les trois femmes contemplèrent un moment la robe en faisant sur celle-ci d'élogieux commentaires. Puis Océane décréta qu'il était temps de passer au reste de leur travail. La robe fut donc remise dans sa housse et soigneusement enfermée dans l'armoire dont la clé fut une nouvelle fois cachée au milieu du livre. Puis elles redescendirent dans le salon et reprirent place dans le canapé et les fauteuils.

Elles se mirent à parler du repas dont elles élaborèrent le menu après une assez longue discussion. Puis Océane leur montra comment elle envisageait de faire installer les tables. Elles débattaient sur l'emplacement d'une table quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit plutôt précipitamment, les faisant sursauter.

- « Océane ! Lily ! » appela la voix de Sirius en entrant dans le salon.

Il se figea dans il les vit.

- « Oh, je ne savais pas que vous seriez là Flumena… Bonjour » souffla-t-il

- « Bonjour Sirius »

Le jeune homme s'approcha pour serrer la main de sa belle mère. Océane le fixait avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de débarqué ainsi ici, en criant alors qu'il aurait du être en train de travailler ?

- « Tu ne devrais pas être à la Jasire ? » demanda-t-elle à son fiancé qui se tourna vers elle, l'air visiblement embarrassé.

- « Si, si… » répondit-il « Mais on a finit plus tôt »

Océane le trouvait hésitant et cela l'étonna d'autant plus… Il la fixait avec insistance comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

- « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui, je cherche une robe à Lalyh » répondit Sirius

Océane sursauta. Une robe ! Par Merlin, pourquoi Sirius avait-il besoin d'une des robes de leur fille !

- « Une robe ?! » demanda-t-elle étonnée

Sirius hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- « Quelle robe ? »

Cette conversation était extrêmement bizarre. Lily et Flumena les regardaient d'un air surpris, mais Océane n'y comprenait rien non plus.

- « Celle avec un phénix dessus… » souffla Sirius

Océane fronça les sourcils…

- « Lalyh n'a pas de robe avec un phénix dessus… » répondit-elle.

Où avait-il été cherché une idée pareille ?

- « Mais si ! » insista avec un regard appuyé « Sa petite robe blanche avec un PHENIX brodé dessus… »

La jeune femme eut alors un éclair de lucidité. Sirius essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose que visiblement sa mère ne devait pas savoir vu que c'était la seule qu'il ne pensait pas trouver ici…

- « Continue… » souffla-t-elle

- « Celle que je change tout le temps de place et que tu remet à chaque fois en ORDRE »

Par Merlin ! Elle venait de comprendre. Il voulait lui parler de l'ordre du phénix…

- « Mais c'est urgent ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air dégagé

- « Assez oui… Il me la faudrait pour… juste après que tu ais fait mangé Lalyh… »

Océane tiqua discrètement… Cela lui laissait à peine deux heures pour trouver une excuse plausible pour renvoyer sa mère chez elle et se préparer à partir ! Et dire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini les préparatifs du mariage. Rien n'allait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Mais elle savait que pour que Sirius prenne le risque de lui faire passer un message devant quelqu'un qui ne savait qu'ils étaient membres de l'Ordre, c'est que cela devait être très urgent.

- « Je la trouverais, ne t'en fait pas » assura-t-elle alors à son fiancé en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres femmes présentes. Flumena la regardait d'un air éberlué. Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens pour elle, et elle devait être bien surprise. Lily en revanche avait son air grave et sérieux. Elle aussi avait compris, et n'aimait pas cela non plus. Océane savait bien que dès qu'une réunion exceptionnelle était organisée, elle redoutait qu'on lui apprenne une nouvelle catastrophe concernant Harry. Elle non plus d'ailleurs ne cessait de craindre une mauvaise nouvelle.

- « James sait que tu cherches cette robe ? » demanda Lily au bout d'un moment

- « Oui, ne t'en fait pas ! » répondit Sirius en souriant « On s'est arrangé ! »

- « D'accord… »

- « Bon ben c'est pas tout ça ! Mais je vais vous laisser… » lança Sirius en s'éloignant.

- « Vous pouvez rester Sirius… J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous fait fuir ainsi » souffla Flumena en souriant

- « Oh non ! Bien sur que non, mais… C'est que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire… » répondit le jeune homme d'un air un peu gêné.

Océane se mit à sourire. Sirius n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise quand sa mère était dans les parages. Il préférait de loin ne pas rester trop longtemps quand elle était là. Il avait peur de dire ou de faire une bêtise qui énerverait sa mère. Océane avait beau lui dire que quoiqu'il fasse, et même si sa mère se vexait, elle se ficherait de son avis… Mais Sirius était un garçon tellement têtu par moment…

- « Je comprends » répondit Flumena en souriant

- « Au revoir » murmura-t-il avant de partir.

Les trois femmes se regardèrent alors en souriant. Océane croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve vite une idée pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'elle devait partir sans pour autant la vexée…

- « Océane, tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda soudain Lily en posant sa main sur son ventre bien rond. « Je me sens un peu lasse »

- « Ce n'est pas étonnant ! » lança Flumena avec sérieux « Il vous faut beaucoup de repos Lily »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

- « Tu as raison, on a bien avancé… On terminera ça une autre fois » s'exclama Océane en ramassant les morceaux de parchemins éparpillés sur la table basse.

- « Nous allons partir et vous laissez vous reposer… Et je vais rentrer à la maison chérie » ajouta Flumena à Océane « Ton père ne sait pas où je suis, il va s'inquiéter… »

La jeune femme fit semblant d'être déçue, mais au final, cela l'arrangeait beaucoup.

- « On se voit demain Lily ? » lança-t-elle à son ami en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

Alors qu'elle se penchait près de son oreille, Océane souffla à son amie «_ Je fais manger Lalyh et je reviens tout de suite… On y va ensemble ? _»

- « D'accord » répondit la jeune femme

Océane récupéra ensuite sa fille tandis que Flumena saluait Lily. Lalyh grogna un peu, ne voulant quitter ni ses amis, ni les jouets, mais une fois de plus, Océane ne céda pas à son caprice. Sa mère et elle quittèrent la maison des Potter et se dirent au revoir devant la maison de la jeune femme. Une fois que sa mère eut transplané, Océane se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Il était tard, ils n'auraient pas le temps de prévenir Molly… Lalyh devait donc les accompagner au Quartier Général. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Elle pénétra dans sa maison en soupirant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily sentit le léger choc qui annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se tourna vers Sirius dont elle tenait le bras. Elle ne devait plus transplaner seule à cause du bébé, et le jeune homme s'était proposé de l'accompagner. De son autre bras, il tenait fermement Harry contre lui.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il en posant son filleul sur le sol

- « Oui, oui » assura la jeune femme en prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne. « Je supporte mieux les voyages que James le prétend… »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et s'éloigna d'elle en entendant le « pop » qu'Océane venait de créer en arrivant avec les deux petites filles. Sirius prit Lalyh dans ses bras, tandis qu'Océane serrait contre elle Syrielle. Les deux fillettes regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement la maison qui servait de Quartier Général à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Depuis leur naissance, ils avaient toujours réussit à ne pas les emmener dans cet endroit… mais ce soir, vu l'urgence dans laquelle cette réunion avait été organisée, ils n'avaient pas tellement eu le choix.

- « Papa est où ? » demanda Harry à sa maman

- « Il doit déjà être dedans » répondit Lily en avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

A peine l'eut-elle ouverte que le petit garçon se précipita à l'intérieur et la jeune femme le vit se ruer sur son père en riant. James l'attrapa par-dessous les bras et le leva dans les airs en riant également avant de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser.

- « Coucou mon grand ! » souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

Lily se mit à sourire et s'approcha de son mari qu'elle embrassa rapidement.

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Pas trop mal » répondit James en souriant.

Puis pendant que Harry expliquait avec ses mots d'enfants pourquoi sa maman l'avait mis en pyjama parce qu'il allait dormir un peu ici, le regard de Lily se posa sur Severus Rogue. Il les fixait d'un air moqueur. La jeune femme ne fit pas de commentaires et préféra redonner son attention à sa petite famille. Syrielle venait à son tour de se précipiter dans les bras de son papa et James lui faisait un énorme câlin. Lily prit une chaise et s'installa. Depuis l'endroit où elle était installée, elle voyait parfaitement la pièce. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'observer Rogue. Il avait un moment fixé Syrielle et James avec une nuance de dégoût dans le regard, comme si le fait de voir James s'occuper de sa fille et lui manifester de la tendresse en public avait quelque chose d'inconvenant. Mais rapidement, son regard s'était posé sur Océane. Lily savait qu'il ne supportait pas de la savoir avec Sirius et qu'il n'attendait que le moment où ces deux là allaient se séparer. Il ne voulait pas prendre conscience que ce jour là n'arriverait jamais.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » s'exclama soudain Océane en s'approchant de la porte toujours ouverte. « Sirius ! » l'appela-t-elle alors.

Lily vit Rogue se raidir un peu plus et se redresser sur sa chaise. Quand les deux hommes se retrouvaient dans la même pièce avec Océane, l'ambiance devenait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus tendue.

- « Je lui montrais juste l'étoile Sirius ! » annonça fièrement le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte « Je lui en ait fait cadeau ! »

- « Parce que tu estimes qu'elle est à toi cette étoile ? » demanda Océane en souriant

- « Ben oui ! Elle s'appelle comme moi !! » rétorqua le jeune homme en entrant

Lily vit alors le visage de Rogue se décomposer. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais réalisa bien vite que c'était la première fois que le jeune homme voyait Lalyh. Cette enfant qui était ce qui unirait pour toujours Océane et Sirius… Il était impossible en voyant la fillette de nier qu'elle était l'enfant de Sirius, elle lui ressemblait tellement. Lorsque Océane la récupéra et déposa un baiser sur son front, Rogue les fixa, les yeux rempli de colère et de déception. Lily eut la vague impression que le jeune homme n'aimerait jamais Lalyh, bien qu'elle ne lui ait rien fait. Sirius s'en rendit compte aussi et comme il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne un tant soit peu à sa petite princesse, il lança au serpentard un regard noir et froid emplit de colère. Ils se fixèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Pour faire cesser cette ambiance tendue, Océane déclara qu'elle allait coucher Lalyh. Lily décida de l'imiter. Les enfants dirent alors bonne nuit à leur père respectifs et tout ce petit monde se rendit à l'étage. Lily et Océane choisirent chacune une chambre et entreprirent de coucher leurs enfants. La chambre qu'avait choisit Lily comportait deux lits. Elle installe Syrielle dans l'un deux tandis que Harry escaladait le second. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui.

- « Fais de beaux rêves mon trésor » souffla Lily en déposant un baiser sur le front de Harry « Papa et Maman sont en bas, si tu as besoin de nous tu nous appelles d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha doucement la tête et serra fort contre lui sa peluche Patmol qui le suivait partout. Lily caressa un court instant ses cheveux avant de remettre convenablement sa couverture sur lui et de se relever. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'autre lit et s'accroupit à nouveau.

- « Toi aussi fait de beaux rêves mon ange… » murmura-t-elle à Syrielle dont les paupières commençaient à se faire lourde.

Elle l'embrassa doucement et se redressa avec un peu de difficulté. Elle activa alors d'un coup de baguette le bébé transmetteur et s'approcha de la porte.

- « Bonne nuit mes amours… Papa et Maman viendront vous chercher quand on partira » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle leur envoya à chacun un baiser du bout des doigts et referma soigneusement la porte. Elle soupira légèrement et se retourna. Appuyée contre le mur qui faisait face, Océane l'attendait. Elle avait un air grave.

- « J'ai horreur de les emmener ici » souffla Lily en s'approchant de son amie

- « Ne m'en parle pas ! Ce n'est pas leur place ici ! Ils sont encore petits et innocents ! » soupira la jeune femme

- « Oui… Mais on n'a pas tellement le choix… Lalyh s'est endormie facilement ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte derrière laquelle Océane avait couché sa fille.

- « Ca a été… Elle avait un peu peur, mais elle était très fatiguée » répondit la jeune femme en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement au rez-de-chaussée où on les attendait. Au milieu des divers membres de l'ordre, le professeur Dumbledore, James et Sirius les regardèrent arrivé avec gravité. Un peu gênée de voir que tout le monde les attendait pour commencer la réunion, Lily se sentit mal à l'aise et se dépêcha de s'installer à la place que James lui avait gardé. Puis, chacune des deux mamans posa devant elle sur la table leur bébé transmetteur. A cet instant Rogue poussa un grognement de dédain. Lily leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait d'un air désaprobateur et moqueur qui semblait dire « ce n'est pas une nursery ici ! ». La jeune femme se sentit rougir d'autant plus que tous les membres de l'Ordre la fixait désormais, scrutant avec curiosité le bébétransmetteur. Lily se dépêcha donc de récupérer l'objet qu'elle glissa dans sa poche précipitamment. Rogue eut un regard triomphant et la jeune femme baissa les yeux. A côté d'elle, elle entendit James poussé un grognement de colère sourd, presque inaudible. Lily savait qu'il n'appréciait pas que Rogue se comporte ainsi avec elle, mais décida de ne pas y faire attention. La réunion avait pris suffisamment de retard à cause d'elle.

- « Il est tout à fait naturel qu'une mère s'inquiète du confort et du bien être de ses enfants » souffla comme si de rien n'étais le professeur Dumbledore.

Cette simple phrase, lancée nonchalamment eut pour effet de dispersé l'attention des membres sur Lily qui lança un sourire de remerciement au professeur. La jeune femme constata que le regard de Rogue restait fixé sur Océane. Il avait l'air mauvais… 

Maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous là, attablé et attendant que le professeur Dumbledore prenne la parole. Sirius paraissait toujours aussi irrité, et se dépêcha de prendre la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne.

- « Mes chers amis » commença le professeur Dumbledore « je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre ici rapidement car je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle très importante ».

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

- « Cette nouvelle m'a été rapporter par Severus. Il va y avoir une attaque au Ministère »

- « Au Ministère ?! »

Lily ne savait pas bien qui venait de s'exclamer ainsi, mais une chose était sur, tout le monde était étonné. Le Ministère devait être l'un des endroits les plus sécurisé du pays, comment Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pouvait-il imaginer s'y rendre sans risque ?!

- « Et comment on peut en être sur ?! » demanda Sirius d'un ton mauvais « Qui nous dit que c'est la vérité ?! »

- « Je l'ai appris de la bouche même du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Black ! Si ça ne te suffit pas, tu peux toujours aller… »

- « Ca suffit vous deux ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore venait de couper la parole à Rogue. Sirius et lui se regardaient d'un air furieux. James aussi fixait son ancien ennemi d'un air mauvais.

- « Il s'agit de quelque chose de sérieux ! » gronda le professeur Dumbledore « J'aimerais assez que vous vous contrôliez ! »

Les trois jeunes hommes baissèrent les yeux et le professeur repris.

- « On sait qu'il compte attaquer le Département des Mystères. Il s'y trouve un… un objet qu'il aimerait avoir »

Lily se redressa. Un objet ? Mais quoi ?

- « Il est extrêmement important qu'il n'entre pas en possession de cet objet. S'il venait à se le procurer, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour la suite »

Il y eut un moment de profond silence. Lily glissa sa main sous la table pour attraper celle de James. Elle n'aimait pas quand le professeur disait de telles choses.

- « Il nous faut des volontaires pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur but. Il faut nous organiser rapidement, ils comptent passer bientôt à l'action. »

Le professeur se tourna alors vers eux et plongea son regard dans celui de Lily.

- « Vous quatre, j'aurais besoin de vous parler après… Je veux savoir qui parmi les autres iront… »

Etonnée, la jeune femme se redressa et vit que James et ses amis étaient tout aussi étonnés qu'elle. C'est d'une oreille distraite qu'elle entendit le reste de la conversation. Kingsley, Fol Œil et quelques autres membres se dévouèrent pour la mission et une fois les derniers détails réglés, tout le monde rentra chez soit, l'air grave et soucieux. Cette mission était très importante et personne ne voulait la prendre à la légère. Sirius, James et Rogue échangèrent un regard haineux avant que ce dernier ne parte, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Les garçons étaient préoccupés par ce que Dumbledore voulait leur dire. Lily aussi d'ailleurs et elle voulait que tout le monde s'en aille rapidement qu'elle sache… enfin…

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la pièce, le professeur Dumbledore vérifia soigneusement que personne ne s'attardait aux abords des fenêtres et verrouilla la porte. Lily se mit à stresser encore plus. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le professeur vint s'asseoir, James serra bien fort la main de Lily dans la sienne et tous attendirent.

- « Je vous ai fait resté pour vous en apprendre un peu plus sur la mission » souffla le professeur Dumbledore.

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Ce n'est pas anodin que Voldemort décide d'attaquer le Ministère… Il est au courant pour la prophétie »

La nouvelle jeta un immense froid. Lily se sentit blêmir et James crispa sa main autour de la sienne.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement ? » demanda Sirius

- « Ses nombreux échecs pour tenter de retrouver Harry l'ont considérablement agacé. Il semble convaincu qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le vaincre et cela l'énerve énormément. Il s'est alors souvenu que l'espion qui l'avait mis au courant pour la prophétie n'avait pas pu l'entendre dans son intégralité. Il s'est alors dit que la clé pour éliminer Harry devait se trouver dans la suite de la prophétie. Pour lui, c'est la seule explication qui justifie tous ces échecs… Il a donc décidé de la récupérer pour l'entendre en entier » expliqua calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily au contraire était tout sauf calme. Elle commençait à paniquer. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendait l'intégralité de cette prophétie, ou il décidait de ne rien entreprendre pour ne pas prendre le risque de marquer Harry comme son égal et ainsi privant l'Ordre du Phoenix de toutes ses chances de l'empêcher de nui. Ou il redoublait de haine et commanditait le meurtre de Harry par un de ses mangemort et son fils vivrait le reste de sa vie dans la crainte…

- « C'est pas vrai ! » s'indigna James en se levant d'un bond « Il va arrêter de pourrir la vie de mon fils lui ! »

Lily glissa son visage dans ses mains et soupira.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On ne le laissera pas avoir cette prophétie ! » assura Sirius

- « J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi ! » grogna James en faisant quelques pas « Professeur, pourquoi ne va-t-on pas dès maintenant au Ministère et mettre la prophétie ailleurs ? »

- « Parce que vous n'êtes pas censé être au courant… Et qu'une prophétie ne peut être retirée du Ministère. C'est pour cela qu'il faut attendre que Voldemort envoie ses mangemorts sur place et nous débrouiller pour récupérer la prophétie à ce moment là… Et faire passer le vol de la prophétie comme une des conséquences de l'attaque… »

- « C'est tellement risqué… » souffla Océane « Imaginez qu'un mangemort se saisisse de la prophétie avant nous… »

- « Impossible » murmura le professeur d'un air las.

Lily releva la tête et le fixa sans comprendre. Elle n'était pas la seule. Tous scrutaient leur ancien directeur avec surprise.

- « Seules les personnes concernées par une prophétie peuvent la prendre » expliqua-t-il doucement

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- « Vous voulez dire que Harry doit aller à cette mission ! » s'écria-t-elle « Que seul lui ou Vous-Savez-Qui peuvent prendre cette prophétie ?! Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils de trois ans est indispensable à une mission de l'Ordre ! »

- « Calme toi Lily » demanda le professeur avec douceur « Il est bien évident que nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry aller là bas… »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et sentit les deux mains de son mari se poser sur ses épaules avec douceur.

- « Que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un d'autre que les concernés se saisit de la prophétie ? » demanda Océane

- « Il reçoit une puissante décharge magique et on ignore encore à quels points les séquelles peuvent être importantes. »

- « Personne ne peut prendre cette prophétie alors ? » demanda Sirius

Dumbledore resta un moment pensif avant de répondre.

- « Je pense, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, qu'il y aurait moins de risques si la personne qui récupérait la prophétie était liée par le sang à Harry et vu la protection que Lily a créé autour de lui, pense sincèrement que celle qui courre le moins de risques ici serait elle »

- « Pourquoi Lily plus que moi ? Je suis son père ! C'est quoi cette histoire de protection ?! » s'exclama alors James visiblement vexé et étonné

Lily retint un moment sa respiration et lança un regard vaguement inquiet au professeur Dumbledore qui fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme n'avait jamais avoué à James le sort qu'elle avait jeté à Harry dans le cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait réussi à les rejoindre dans la chambre où elle l'avait caché. Lily sentait sur elle le regard perçant de son mari mais aussi de Sirius et Océane.

- « Lily » lança James « Qu'est-ce qu'on me cache ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore lança à la jeune femme un regard encourageant. Lily se leva donc et se tourna pour faire fasse à son mari.

- « Tu devrais t'asseoir chéri » murmura-t-elle doucement

- « Par Merlin ! Je n'aime pas ça Lily ! Pas ça du tout ! » souffla James qui avait blêmi en prenant un siège.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Tu te souviens, quand on a su que Harry était la cible de Tu-Sais-Qui, je me suis mise à chercher des sorts de protections au cas où… »

Lily ne quittait pas son mari des yeux, mais elle sentait que Sirius et Océane étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Elle reprit alors.

- « Un jour, Océane lisait un livre de vieille magie, je le lui ai emprunté et j'y ai trouvé un sort de protection très puissant. C'est vraiment de la très vieille magie. Il disait que le sort ne marchait que si on portait à l'être protégé un amour très fort et profond… Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde »

En y repensant, la jeune femme sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. James ne cessait de la fixer avec inquiétude, serrant fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- « Quand Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé chez nous ce soir là et que tu m'as demandé de partir avec Harry, j'avais tellement peur que j'ai appliqué le sortilège à Harry. »

- « Mais il fait quoi exactement ce sort ? » demanda James d'une voix cassée.

- « Il sert de bouclier en quelque sorte… Un bouclier très puissant, un bouclier d'amour… Mais pour l'activer, il faut effectuer… un sacrifice »

Lily retint sa respiration. Voilà, elle le lui avait dit.

- « Un quoi ?! » s'étrangla James en se levant d'un bond

- « Un sacrifice. Pour que Harry soit protégé, il fallait que je donne ma vie pour lui, que je sois tuée à sa place. Et sur le moment j'aurais été prête à le faire ! J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui s'il l'avait fallut ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon bébé se faire tuer ! »

- « On sait Lily, on sait… » souffla Océane en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami tandis que James la regardait bouche bée.

- « Tu.. tu… » bafouilla-t-il au bout d'un moment en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter.

- « J'étais prête à me sacrifier pour Harry et je suis encore prête à le faire s'il le fallait » murmura Lily en fixant son visage pâle.

- « Parce que ce truc est encore actif ?! » hurla James avec un soubresaut d'affolement.

- « Je n'ai pas pensé à le désactiver juste après… Tu étais entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital, j'avais des tonnes de soucis en tête… Et puis après, je me suis dit que cette protection était la plus efficace et je ne l'ai pas levé » expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de croiser le regard plein de stupeur de son mari.

- « Ne me dis pas ça Lily ! NE ME DIS PAS CA ! » hurla-t-il, la voix tremblante.« Ne me dit pas… Que si par malheur tu es seule avec Harry pendant une attaque tu devras mourir pour le sauver ! Ne me dis pas que je n'aurais soit plus de femme soit plus de fils !! »

Le silence régna ensuite dans le Quartier Général. Personne n'osait parler. Le cœur de Lily était tellement serré, qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait encore battre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa.

- « Professeur » lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet « Si je suis celle qui court le moins de risques, j'irais au Ministère. »

- « CERTAINEMENT PAS ! » gronda James d'une voix menaçante. « Tu te moques de moi Lily ?! »

- « Je suis capable de le faire… » murmura-t-elle

James se précipita vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains étonnement doucement.

- « Je le sais mon cœur ! Je sais… Mais tu es enceinte, tu es fragile… »

- « Je court moins de risques que toi… »

- « Je m'en fiche ! Moi aussi je suis prêt à mourir pour Harry ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent de larmes et se glissa entre les bras de son mari.

- « Je pense qu'il est plus sage que se soit James qui y aille » souffla alors le professeur Dumbledore

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Lily sentit qu'il la serrait d'avantage contre lui.

- « Moi je pourrais aussi le faire, enfin aller au Ministère… » proposa alors timidement Océane

Ce fut Sirius qui sursauta cette fois. Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- « Mais tu es folle ! » s'exclama-t-il

- « Pourquoi ? J'en suis capable et je ne suis pas enceinte ! » rétorqua-t-elle

- « Mais moi je suis contre ! » lança Sirius

- « De quels droits ? » s'indigna Océane

- « On était d'accord que même quand Lalyh serait née tu ne ferais pas de missions trop dangereuses…. » répondit Sirius.

- « Je vais vous laisser décider de tout ça entre vous » dit alors le professeur en se levant « Envoyez moi un hiboux avec les noms des participants, et je vous tiendrez au courant. »

Sur ces mots, tous se turent et le regardèrent quitter le Quartier Général après les avoir saluer. Lily enfouit sa tête un peu plus contre le torse de son mari. Cette mission ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note à l'intention de cindy : **Je n'ai pas eu l'adresse de ton blog dans la review, donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre… laisse moi ton email se sera plus simple !!

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt quatorze : Dans chacun de mes silences**

_  
« Dans chacun de mes silences  
Il y a ma peur de te parler  
Et que ma vie perde son sens à jamais »  
Marie-Elaine Thibert_

- « N'importe quoi ! »

- « Si je te le dis ! Je l'ai vu à la télé ! »

- « Mais des fois y disent du n'importe quoi à la télé ! » répliqua Nymphadora.

D'un geste sur, elle redressa son cartable sur ses épaules et secoua la tête faisant voler dans tous les sens ses longs cheveux bruns.

- « Mais je te jure que c'est comme ça qu'elle fait ! » renchérit son amie Janet en accélérant un peu le pas « Dans la série, il suffit qu'elle remue son nez et ça fait de la magie ! Elle est géniale ! »

- « C'est pas du tout comme ça que les sorcières font de la magie » lança Nymphadora en prenant le ton patient de quelqu'un qui explique quelque chose d'évident à une personne particulièrement têtue.

- « Ah oui ! » lança Janet en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches et en fronçant les sourcils « Elles font comment ? »

- « Elles utilisent des baguettes ! » répondit simplement Nymphadora

- « Pfff ! » pouffa l'autre petite fille « Ca c'est pour les bébés ! C'est dans les vieilles histoires qu'on dit ça ! »

Nymphadora se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent. Janet pouvait bien croire ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas en dire plus et certainement pas que la magie existait réellement, qu'elle était elle-même une sorcière et que dans peu de temps, elle était invitée à un mariage sorcier. A cette pensée, elle se mit à sourire. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être.

Les deux fillettes marchèrent encore un moment, discutant de tout et de rien, comme à chaque fois qu'elles rentraient de l'école. Bientôt, Janet du prendre un chemin à l'écart de la route principale. Les deux amies se saluèrent d'un signe de la main en se disant qu'elles se reverraient le lendemain, sur ce même chemin qui les conduirait à l'école.

Une fois seule sur la route déserte, Nymphadora agrippa les deux bretelles de son sac pour le maintenir serré et se mit à courir. Elle avait promis à son papa de ne pas tarder, mais comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il n'y avait que quelques minutes de marche pour regagner sa maison, mais elle parvint à trébucher trois fois en route. Elle s'écroula une fois de tout son long sur le bas côté, se releva, frotta ses mains et reparti de plus belle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en faire pour si peu ! Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de sa maison, elle se mit à grimacer. Son père l'attendait sur le perron, les bras croisés et l'air grave. Elle poussa le petit portillon du jardin et baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il valait mieux pas qu'elle en rajoute.

- « Tu es impossible ! » grogna Ted avec sévérité quand elle passa à côté de lui « A cause de toi, on va être en retard ! Je t'avais demandé de te dépêcher. »

La petite fille pinça ses lèvres et entra dans la maison. Elle monta à l'étage sans passer par la cuisine pour son habituelle pause goûter. Elle entra dans sa chambre, jeta son cartable sur son lit sans se soucier du fait qu'il s'y était éparpillé et tout aussi vite qu'elle était monté, elle redescendit et regagna le perron.

- « C'est bon ? Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ? » demanda Ted en la voyant revenir.

- « Oui papa » répondit la petite fille en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle sentit son père se radoucir et cela lui arracha un maigre sourire. Tous les deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la petite voiture bleue qui était garée devant la maison. Nymphadora lâcha la main de son père et se précipita vers la portière du passager avant. Elle entra très vite dans l'habitacle et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Il était très rare que Ted la laisse monter à l'avant, mais elle avait tout de même décidé de tenter le coup.

- « Je ne suis pas sur que tu le mérite jeune fille » marmonna Ted en s'installant au volant.

Mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre et c'est un grand et radieux sourire aux lèvres que la petite fille le vit mettre le contact. En quelques coups de manivelle, elle fit descendre la vitre et le vent de septembre lui caressa le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant. Elle se demandait si cela faisait la même sensation de voler sur un balai… Elle n'en avait jamais fait mais comptait bien se rattraper dès qu'elle serait à Poudlard… L'an prochain… Cela lui semblait si loin ! Et elle avait tellement hâte ! Là bas au moins, personne n'irait lui parler de fausses sorcières qui remueraient le nez pour faire de la magie…

- « Tu sera sage hein ?! » lança Ted au bout d'un moment

- « Mouais… » répondit la petite fille

- « Je ne plaisante pas… »

- « C'est pas de ma faute si Jason est toujours méchant avec moi… »

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre au quart de tour dès qu'il te taquine ! Tu as d'autres cousins avec qui tu t'entends bien ! Alors joue avec eux ! »

Nymphadora grogna un peu et hocha la tête.

- « Et je ne veux plus que le chat de ta tante change de couleur ! Compris ?! » lança-t-il alors qu'il garait la voiture dans le jardin d'une coquette maison.

- « Je ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! » s'indigna Nymphadora en se tournant vers lui.

- « Je sais… » souffla Ted avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il appuya ensuite sur l'attache de sa ceinture et la libéra. La petite fille ouvrit la porte et bondit hors de la voiture. Elle attendit son père, lui prit la main quand il passa près d'elle et tous les deux allèrent frapper à la porte de la maison de Arnold Tonks. Nymphadora fit son plus beau sourire quand son oncle vint lui ouvrir et se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Vous êtes en retard… » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire et faisant une accolade à son frère.

« Ma fille ne sait pas être à l'heure… » marmonna Ted en entrant.

Les deux frères se mirent alors à discuter et Nymphadora en profita pour traverser la maison pour se rendre dans le salon. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait sa tante Beth. Elle était assise dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée, et était occupée à repriser quelques chemises de son mari.

- « Bonjour Tatie… » lança la petite fille en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Bonjour ma belle, comment tu vas ? » demanda sa tante d'une voix douce en lui faisant un large sourire.

- « Bien… » répondit-elle en s'installant dans le canapé.

Nymphadora aimait beaucoup sa tante, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle, et qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire et tout lui demander. Quand sa maman était morte, Tante Beth était la seule personne avec qui la petite fille acceptait de parler de choses importantes. De sa maman entre autre. Nymphadora n'osait pas à l'époque parler ouvertement d'elle avec son papa, car elle savait qu'il avait encore trop de chagrin… Tante Beth avait été son plus grand soutien. Elle aurait bien aimé lui avouer qu'elle était une sorcière, tout comme sa maman. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui parler de ce monde auquel elle appartenait. Mais après en avoir parler avec son papa, elle y avait renoncé. Cela la peinait un peu, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

- « Tu as goûté ? »

La voix de sa tante tira la fillette de ses pensées.

- « Non… » avoua-t-elle « Comme je suis arrivée en retard, je ne voulais pas faire attendre papa encore… »

Tante Beth se mit à rire joyeusement.

- « Je m'en doutais ! Va dans la cuisine, il reste de la tarte aux pommes et du jus d'orange »

Sans plus attendre, la fillette bondit hors du canapé et se rua dans la cuisine pour se servir une très grosse part de tarte et un immense verre de jus d'orange. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine et entreprit de dévorer son goûter. Elle se rendit compte soudain du calme qui régnait dans cette maison. D'habitude ses trois cousins créaient un boucan monstrueux… Ils ne devaient pas être là. Quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne s'entendait que moyennement avec eux. Elle ne partageait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts et elle les trouvait profondément bébés, bien qu'ils soient tous les trois plus vieux qu'elle.

Elle termina de manger, passa un coup d'éponge sur la table et retourna dans le salon. Elle y retrouva son père et son oncle Arnold.

- « Ils sont pas là les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle en se plaçant près de la fenêtre.

- « Non,ils sont partis jouer au foot… » répondit Oncle Arnold en souriant

- « Au fait, Nymphadora » reprit Tante Beth « J'ai terminé les retouches que tu voulais sur ta robe… Tu veux bien l'essayer voir si c'est bon ? »

- « Oh oui ! » répondit la petite fille en sautant sur place et en frappant dans ses mains.

Les trois adultes se mirent à sourire tandis que Nymphadora s'asseyait sur le sol pour détacher ses lacets. Elle ôta ses chaussures, son pantalon et son T-shirt et attendit, en culotte dans le salon que sa tante retrouve sa robe. Elle croisa tout de même les bras sur son torse. Deux hommes se trouvaient tout de même dans la pièce !

- « La voilà ! » s'exclama Beth en sortant un morceau de tissu bleu clair de sa panière à vêtement.

Elle la lui tendit et Nymphadora l'enfila rapidement et l'ajusta un peu avant de se mettre à tourner sur elle-même. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Elle trouvait la robe magnifique.

- « Tu es magnifique » murmura Beth en réajustant une des bretelles « Tu vas faire tomber tous les garçons amoureux de toi… »

La petite fille devint automatiquement rose. L'image de Remus se forma dans son esprit et ses joues se colorèrent encore plus. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était bien plus âgé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son ventre se serrer et ses mains devenir moites. Elle était tellement impressionnée par lui…  
Elle se demanda si elle allait le voir au mariage. Sans doute que oui, il était un des meilleurs amis de Sirius après tout…

- « Voilà autre chose ! » s'exclama Ted en se redressant dans son fauteuil « Ma petite fille ne pense pas encore aux garçons ! »

- « Tu penses ! Elle doit bien avoir un amoureux… N'est-ce pas Nymphadora ? »

La fillette revint immédiatement sur terre et se concentra d'un seul coup sur le petit trou qui commençait à se former dans sa chaussette gauche.

- « Arrêtez de l'embêter ! » lança simplement Beth aux deux hommes, sauvant la fillette de l'embarras qui le gagnait. « Tu es vraiment très jolie, cette robe te va très bien… » murmura-t-elle doucement à sa nièce « C'est pour une occasion particulière ? »

- « Pour le mariage de Sirius ! » répondit Nymphadora en souriant

- « Sirius ? »

- « Un cousin d'Andromeda » expliqua Ted à sa belle sœur « Il se marie dans une dizaine de jours et nous sommes invités »

- « C'est très bien tout ça » murmura tante Beth en aidant Nymphadora à ôter sa robe « Je trouve ça très bien. Mais je croyais que Andro ne s'entendait absolument pas avec sa famille… »

- « Elle les aimait pas sauf Sirius ! » répondit Nymphadora en souriant « Moi je l'adore Sirius ! Et Océane aussi ! C'est avec elle qu'il va se marier et ils ont déjà un bébé tu sais ! Elle est toute mignonne leur fille ! »

La fillette se lança alors dans une longue et détaillée description de la petite famille Black sous le regard amusé de sa tante et celui attendrit de son papa.

- « Ce que je remarque surtout » lança Beth en souriant « C'est que qu'ils ont un goût prononcé pour les prénoms originaux dans cette famille ! »

La jeune femme quitta alors la pièce pour aller placer la robe dans un sac en plastique pour ne pas la tâcher durant le transport. Nymphadora croisa le regard de son papa et tous les deux se mirent à sourire et échangèrent un clin d'œil… C'est vrai que la famille de sa mère étaient originaux… elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonjour Lily ! » lança aimablement la secrétaire alors que la jeune femme poussait la porte d'entrée de Jasire.

- « Bonjour Lucrécia ! » répondit Lily en souriant « Je sais que James a du travail, mais il m'a dit de passer… »

- « Je sais, je sais… » lui assura la secrétaire « Il m'a demandé de te faire passer en priorité dès que tu arriverais »

Lily se mit à sourire.

- « Par contre, il est en rendez vous pour le moment alors… »

- « Laisse le finir, je vais attendre un peu »

- « Très bien ».

Lily se dirigea donc vers un des sièges de la salle d'attente. Près d'elle une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'année attendait, un énorme dossier posé sur les genoux. La jeune femme lui adressa un faible sourire avant de plonger dans ses pensées.

C'était ce soir. James avait reçut un hibou du professeur Dumbledore la vieille, lui expliquant ce que lui et Sirius - qui finalement avait eu le dernier mot dans sa discussion avec Océane pour savoir qui partirait - avaient à faire le soir même. La jeune femme ne se sentait absolument pas rassurée par cette mission. Parce qu'elle était dangereuse, parce qu'elle était capitale pour la sécurité de Harry, parce que James y allait… Depuis la grande réunion au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, Lily avec la précieuse aide d'Océane avait cherché dans de nombreux ouvrages les risques que courait quelqu'un qui se saisissait d'une prophétie qui ne le concernait pas. Elles avaient trouvé peu d'explications, mais elles n'avaient pas été rassurantes… La plupart du temps, les victimes étaient privés de toutes leur facultés intellectuelles, devenaient une sorte de légume et ne guérissait pas… Il y avait tellement peu de cas de ce genre, qu'elles n'avait trouvé aucun cas où une personne apparentée à une personne concernée par une prophétie la récupérait. Lily ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre et redoutait le pire. Inconsciemment la jeune femme triturait ses doigts d'un geste nerveux. La porte du bureau de James s'ouvrit alors et un homme en sortit. Lily se leva en même temps que la femme qui attendait avec elle. La jeune femme se tourna vers elle.

- « Excusez moi, mais il faut juste que je vois mon mari un petit moment… » souffla-t-elle doucement.

La sorcière grogna un peu d'agacement et retourna s'asseoir. Lucrécia fit signe à Lily d'y aller d'un air rassurant. La jeune femme entra donc dans le bureau. Dès qu'il la vit, James se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle refermait la porte « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

- « Tout va bien » répondit calmement Lily en souriant

- « Si tu savais comme ça m'ennuie d'avoir raté ça ! Mais j'avais trop de travail je ne pouvais pas… »

- « Je sais chéri, je sais… »

- « Je veux tout savoir ! Raconte moi tout » demanda le jeune homme en la faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé placé sous la fenêtre et en prenant place près d'elle.

Lily chercha alors dans son sac et en sortit une petite image.

- « Le voilà… » souffla-t-elle en tendant l'image à James.

Le jeune homme la prit en souriant et elle se pencha cers lui et tous les deux fixèrent l'impression que la gynécomage avait fait de l'écographie de la jeune femme.

- « Il est là, regarde… » souffla-t-elle en pointant l'image.

- « C'est lui ?! » s'étonna James d'une voix étranglée

- « Oui, c'est Jack… Le docteur Maat a dit qu'il allait bien, mais elle a quand même fait deux fois le test pour être bien sur. Elle m'a dit que comparé à Harry et Syrielle, il est plus fragile, mais qu'il est tout de même dans une honnête moyenne. Vu ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal… » expliqua Lily

- « Oui » souffla James

- « Elle a dit aussi que par mesure de sécurité, elle allait peut être me faire entré à l'hôpital quelques jours avant la date prévue pour la naissance. Elle ne veut courir aucun risque au cas où il y aurait des problèmes auxquels elle n'aurait pas pensé »

- « Parce qu'il risque d'y avoir des problèmes ?! » s'inquiéta James

- « Normalement non, mais c'est tellement rare comme cas… Elle n'est sure de rien. Elle adit aussi qu'elle allait se débrouiller pour que le médicomage qui s'occupera de moi soit un grand spécialiste. Il ne faut pas qu'on s'inquiète… »

« D'accord » répondit James sans cesser de fixer l'échographie « J'aurais tellement voulu être là… »

Lily glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Tu veux bien me la laisser ? Je la ramènerais ce soir à la maison… » demanda James en se tournant vers elle.

- « Bien sur… »

- « Merci » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- « Je vais te laisser, tu as du travail et une cliente qui attend… » déclara alors Lily en se levant

- « Déjà » grogna James

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et le regarda se mettre debout.

- « Elle n'a pas dit aussi que tu avais besoin de calme et de repos ? » demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main

- « Bien sur, elle a dit aussi d'éviter le plus possible de me stresser… Mais ça, ça va être dur ! » répondit-elle

- « Tout ira bien… J'en ai déjà fait des missions… »

- « On en reparlera quand tu rentreras » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

James hocha la tête et tous les deux, main dans la main se dirigèrent vers la porte. Après un dernier baiser, Lily quitta le bureau, salua Lucrécia et quitta Jasire.

Elle marcha tranquillement dans la rue jusqu'au Centre de Transport par Cheminée le plus proche. Elle paya le trajet, récupéra de la poudre de Cheminette, emprunta une cheminée et arriva chez elle. Elle ôta rapidement la cendre qui l'avait recouverte, ce qui la fit éternuer puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. La maison était très calme, ce qui n'était pas habituelle. C'était à la fois reposant et angoissant. Il ne fallait pas que cela sure trop longtemps, Lily préférait de loin sa maison résonnant de cri et de rire que ce silence qui semblait assourdissant. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle irait récupérer les enfants chez Océane.

La jeune femme se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle bu d'un trait puis se servit d'un énorme morceau de chocolat. Elle soupira de bien être et s'installa sur une chaise. Elle fit venir à elle un morceau de pain pour compléter son petit encas. Une fois qu'elle se fut resservie, non sans éprouver un certain remord de se laisser ainsi aller à la gourmandise, elle quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans la pièce qui lui servait de laboratoire. En arrivant devant la porte, elle appliqua sur son visage un sortilège de protection. Une bulle d'air frais et pur se forma sur son visage, englobant son nez et sa bouche. Elle désactionna ensuite le sortilège qui barricadait la porte et entra. Les cinq chaudrons l'attendaient, bloqué par le sortilège de la « Belle au Bois Dormant ». Elle le leva et tous se remirent à bouillonner en laissant s'échapper des volutes de fumées colorées. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'armoire qui se trouvait dans le coin, l'ouvrit et en sortit ses notes ainsi que celles que le professeur Slughorn lui avait fait transmettre. Elle s'approcha d'un tabouret et s'y installa. Elle lu avec la plus grande attention les instructions de son ancien professeur de potion et les recopiait avec soin sur son propre cahier. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Dobby arriver.

- « Madame voulait travailler sans moi ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

Lily sursauta et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- « Que madame m'excuse » se plaignit-il alors « Dobby ne voulait pas faire peur à sa maîtresse ! »

Lily vit soudain l'elfe se précipiter vers la porte et l'ouvrir brusquement, dans le but sans doute de se coincer les doigts dedans.

- « Dobby ! » s'écria-t-elle « Je te défend de te faire mal ! »

L'elfe se tourna vers elle, le regard emplit d'un sentiment de reconnaissance.

- « Viens plutôt par là … » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'elfe obéit aussitôt et s'approcha d'elle.

- « La potion du chaudron quatre à l'air étrange… J'aimerais que tu en prélèves un échantillon et que tu l'emmènes au professeur Slughorn… D'accord ? »

- « Tout ce que madame désirera… » souffla l'elfe en s'inclinant

- « Merci Dobby… Je vais aller chercher les enfants. N'oublie pas de bloquer la progression des potions quand tu partiras »

- « Oui madame »

En souriant, Lily se leva, rangea ses notes et quitta son laboratoire. Une fois dans le salon, elle ôta la bulle, prit une grande inspiration et quitta sa maison. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre celle de son amie et à peine eut-elle pénétré à l'intérieur que la douce musique des rires des enfants parvint à ses oreilles.

- « Mes amours, c'est maman ! » s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant dans le salon.

Deux tornades brunes se précipitèrent alors sur elle et s'accrochèrent à ses jambes.

- « Maman ! » s'écrièrent Harry et Syrielle en cœur.

- « Tu les a torturé pour qu'ils soient si heureux de me revoir ? » demanda Lily à Océane en souriant

- « On dirait… » plaisanta la jeune femme en lui faisant signe de venir la rejoindre sur le canapé.

Après avoir caressé les cheveux doux de ses petits qui retournèrent jouer, Lily vint s'installer près de son amie. Elle fit un énorme baiser à Lalyh qui, assise sur les genoux de sa maman attendait plus ou moins sagement qu'elle ait terminé de lui faire ses couettes pour aller jouer.

- « Alors cette écographie ? » demanda Océane en souriant

- « Elle s'est très bien passée et la gynécomage dit qu'il va bien… Même si il faudra prendre des dispositions particulières pour la naissance »

- « C'est un moindre mal… »

- « Je sais… » répondit Lily

A cet instant, Harry revint en courant vers elle.

- « Fais voir ! » lança-t-il en essayant de grimper sur le canapé

- « Pardon ? » demanda Lily en l'aidant à monter

- « Voir le dessin de bébé ! » expliqua Harry en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

- « Oh mon chéri ! » commença Lily en souriant et en caressant sa petite joue de la main « Je t'avais dit que j'aurais une image du bébé, mais c'est papa qui l'a gardée… On la regardera ensemble ce soir si tu veux d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se glissa contre elle pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, dans un tendre câlin.

- « Ce soir… » souffla douloureusement Océane

- « Oui » murmura Lily en serrant fort son fils contre elle.

Comme elle pouvait redouter ce qui allait passer le soir même… Elle embrassa le front de son petit garçon si menacé et secoua vivement la tête pour penser à autre chose… Elle ne voulait pas stresser plus que de raison devant les enfants…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Coucou les plus belles ! »

Océane se mit à sourire en entendant Sirius entrer dans la maison. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Lalyh abandonna ses cubes magiques pour se lever et courir à la rencontre de son père. Les deux se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du salon, Sirius attrapa sa fille par la taille et la fit voler dans les airs un moment avant de la serrer fort contre lui et de l'embrasser.

- « Tu m'as manqué mon petit bouchon ! » souffla-t-il contre sa joue « Tu as fait un gros dodo ce matin hein ? Je ne t'ai pas vu avant de partir travailler… »

Lalyh entoura le cou de son père de ses petits bras et cala sa tête contre son cou. C'est ainsi qu'ils revinrent vers Océane qui les regardait avec attendrissement. Sirius vint se poster juste devant elle et se pencha bien bas pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il lui fit un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil, toujours pencher tout près d'elle.

- « Attention… » souffla-t-il alors avant de se mettre à chatouiller Lalyh qui poussa un petit cri de surprise et qui détacha ses bras de son cou.

La petite fille tomba directement sur le ventre de sa maman, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Sirius se mit alors à rire doucement et fut imitée par Lalyh et Océane. La jeune femme entoura d'ailleurs le ventre de sa fille de ses mains et déposa un baiser dans son cou. La petite fille se redressa rapidement et tendit les bras en direction de son père.

- « Acore ! »

- « Une autre fois princesse… » murmura Sirius en tapotant sa petite tête juste entre les deux couettes.

- « Papa, acore ! » réclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois

- « Non chérie… »

La petite fille se mit alors à bouder, les bras croisés et le visage renfrogné. Le visage de Sirius se décomposa aussitôt.

- « Ne t'en fais pas chéri » souffla Océane « Ca va lui passer… Elle est incapable de te faire la tête longtemps »

Cela sembla rassurer le jeune homme qui se mit à sourire et se laissa lourdement tomber près d'elle sur le canapé. Suivant son envie du moment, Océane se blottit tout contre lui et fut contente de sentir qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

- « J'ai croisé Lily en arrivant… » souffla-t-il

- « Elle est venu discuter un peu… » murmura-t-elle

- « Je vois » répondit le jeune homme

Océane collait un peu plus sa tête contre son torse. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il allait faire cette mission du Ministère, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, de sentir ses bras qui la serraient. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer si fort que jamais plus il ne partirait loin d'elle, jamais. Elle voulait effacer les images des nuits de cauchemars qu'elle passait depuis que cette mission avait été mise en place.

- « J'ai faim… On mange bientôt ? » demanda soudain Sirius, la tirant de ses pensées.

- « On t'attendais je te signale ! » lança Océane en se redressant pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- « Parfait ! Maintenant que je suis là, on va manger…. On va se laver les mains princesse ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant d'un doigt l'épaule de sa fille.

Cette dernière se retourna avec un grand sourire et lui sauta presque dans les bras.

- « Tu vois… » lança Océane avec une légère pointe d'amusement dans la voix tandis que son fiancé se levait, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- « J'aime mieux ça » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme qui prenait le chemin de la salle de bain.

A son tour, Océane se leva et entreprit d'aller mettre la table. Une fois seule dans la cuisine, ses pensées suivirent leur cheminement. Elle repensait à la discussion que Lily et elle avaient eue le matin même et une boule d'angoisse se créa dans sa gorge. Elle était stressée par la mission. Bien sur, elle était stressée par toutes les missions que faisait Sirius car elle savait que c'était dangereux. Mais cette fois était différente des autres fois.  
Cette fois ci, l'angoisse était ancrée plus profondément en elle, elle était plus sourde, mais plus présente. Plus qu'une angoisse, c'était un mauvais pressentiment que ressentait la jeune femme. Elle avait fait des cauchemars toutes la nuit et elle savait, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne fallait pas que Sirius parte au Ministère ce soir… Et ce qui la rendait malade, c'était que malgré toute sa bonne volonté et quoiqu'elle dise, Sirius avait décidé d'y participer, alors il y participerait. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle les retint d'extrême justesse et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, pile au moment où Sirius et Lalyh entraient dans la cuisine.

- « Ca va ? » demanda le jeune homme en plaçant leur fille dans sa chaise haute.

Incapable de lui répondre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, Océane se contenta d'hocher la tête. Mais cela sembla suffire à Sirius qui prit sa place habituelle autour de la table. Comme d'habitude, la jeune femme s'installa face à lui et commença à servir Lalyh.

Elle se répétait mentalement qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour rien, que Sirius ne serait pas seul, qu'il était un excellent sorcier, très expérimenté. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les images de son cauchemar de la veille envahir son esprit. Elle n'avait pas très faim et du se forcer pour avaler quelque chose. Quand elle reposa ses couverts, elle avait à peine mangé la moitié de sa maigre assiette. Elle se forçait à sourire et à paraître de bonne humeur, mais c'était vraiment difficile. Une fois, elle crut croiser le regard inquiet de Sirius, mais elle avait baissé les yeux. Le repas ne fut pas très joyeux et presque exclusivement animé par les babillages de Lalyh auquel répondait Sirius en faisant des grimaces. Incapable d'avaler quoique se soit d'autre, Océane les regarda se partager le reste de glace en tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Sirius ne reviendrait pas de cette mission et cela lui gelait les entrailles et lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se contenait vraiment pour ne pas craquer devant sa fille.

A la fin du repas, elle fut soulagée de voir Sirius proposer de coucher Lalyh pour la sieste. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attendit qu'il ait monté l'escalier pour quitter la maison et se rendre dans le jardin. Elle alla aussi loin que possible et posa ses deux mains sur la barrière blanche avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle pleura comme elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pleurer. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait continuer à vivre sans le supplier de ne pas partir. Bientôt, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle savait que c'était lui.

- « A ce point là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se retourna, le regard baigné de larmes et hocha la tête. Puis elle se précipita dans ses bras, où il l'accueillit tendrement. Il la serra fort contre elle et posa sa tête sur le haut de son crâne.

- « Je n'aime pas que tu pleures à cause de moi » souffla-t-il doucement

Les pleurs d'Océane redoublèrent sans qu'elle parvienne à se calmer. Bientôt, elle sentit que le T-shirt de son fiancé était trempé, elle s'y agrippa et elle sentit qu'il caressait son dos en signe de réconfort.

- « Pleure autant que tu veux, mais après dit moi pourquoi, je t'en prie… » murmura douloureusement Sirius

- « Je ne…. Veux pas… que tu partes » arriva à articuler Océane entre deux sanglots.

- « Que je partes ?! A la mission tu veux dire ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête désespérément.

- « Mais enfin chérie… Tu sais bien que c'est très important, non seulement pour l'Ordre, mais aussi pour Harry… Tu comprends que j'ai envie d'être aux côtés de James, que je sois là pour le soutenir et l'aider tout comme je voudrais qu'il soit là si la vie de Lalyh était menacée… »

- « Je sais » murmura Océane « Mais j'ai peur »

- « Je sais que tu as peur… Mais ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas… »

- « Non ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se détachant de lui, presque avec force « Non tu ne comprends pas ! Cette fois ce n'est pas pareil ! C'est différent ! »

- « Comment ça différent ? » s'étonna Sirius en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Il va t'arriver quelque chose… »

Sirius esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Mais non mon ange, il ne m'arrivera rien… Tu stresses, voilà tout ! »

- « Non ! » s'exclama désespérément Océane « J'ai fait un rêve ! Je t'ai vu… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu chérie ? » demanda Sirius avec douceur, en la saisissant délicatement par les épaules.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Tu étais au Ministère avec plein de gens, mais je ne voyais pas leur visage… Tu te battais en duel. Il y avait une sorte d'arcade… avec une espèce de vieux voile miteux accroché. »

La jeune femme retenait difficilement ses sanglots, mais ses yeux étaient désormais secs. Elle se mit alors à trembler. Sirius la regardait d'un air grave, elle continua.

- « A un moment tu es tombé à travers le voile et… Et tu es mort ! »

La jeune femme avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ce dernier mot qui lui déchirait le cœur et les entrailles rien que d'y penser. Elle sentit qu'il l'attirait une nouvelle fois à lui et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Océane, rien qu'un cauchemar » souffla-t-il

- « J'ai vraiment l'impression que ça va se réaliser… J'ai tellement peur… »

- « Eh ! » souffla-t-il en relevant son visage vers lui « Tout ira bien, il ne m'arrivera rien, pas à quelques jours du mariage… » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire fragile.

- « Promets moi… » murmura Océane

- « Quoi ? »

- « Que tu ne mourras pas ! Promets moi que tu ne vas pas mourir ! » supplia-t-elle presque en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sirius pouffa discrètement et embrassa chacune de ses joues humides avant de répondre.

- « Je te promet que je ne mourrais pas » chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser « Cette mission se passera bien, on récupérera la prophétie et je serais en pleine forme pour notre mariage »

Océane hocha la tête, étouffa un dernier sanglot et se blotti contre lui.

- « Tu as plutôt intérêt » marmonna-t-elle

- « Ca va mieux ? » demanda doucement le jeune homme en caressant amoureusement ses cheveux.

- « Un peu… Garde moi dans tes bras… »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacé. Océane s'agrippait à lui et le serrait fort, il lui disait des paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes. La jeune femme se sentait mieux, mais la crainte était toujours bel et bien là.


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note à l'intention de cindy (et oui, encore !!) : **Les adresses e-mail n'apparaissent pas dans les reviews ! Je n'arrive pas du tout à te contacter !! Signe tes reviews, ce sera bien plus simple !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt quinze : Jamais non jamais**

__

« Jamais non jamais je ne me laisse faire,  
Je livre mes combats,  
Jamais je ne reste terre,  
Au quotidien quand je me bats »  
Tina Arena

Le moment était venu. James jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il faisait nuit noire et on distinguait mal les personnes présentes autour de lui. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait la présence de Sirius à ses cotés, entièrement vêtu de noir tout comme lui, attendant que Fol Œil leur donne le signal. James prit une grande inspiration, il était plus concentré que jamais. Cette mission était capitale pour Harry, il n'avait pas le droit de la rater. Il sortit de sa poche une paire de gants noirs. Ils étaient en cuir de dragon, c'était la paire la plus épaisse qu'il avait trouvé. Il se doutait bien que s'il devait subir des blessures en prenant la prophétie, ce n'était pas une simple paire de gants, aussi épaisse soit-elle qui l'empêcherait. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il les enfila soigneusement.  
Un bruissement se fit soudain entendre, le jeune homme sursauta et plissa les yeux. Dans la pénombre, il reconnut la silhouette de Fol Œil se rapprocher de lui, suivit par les autres membres de l'Ordre qui participaient à la mission.

- « Bon » commença l'auror dans un grognement sourd « Le mieux c'est qu'on fasse ce qu'on a à faire et qu'on reparte avant que les mangemorts n'arrivent. Ca évitera pas mal de problèmes. Par contre, est-ce que quelqu'un sait précisément quel est cet objet qu'on doit récupérer dans le Département des Mystères ? »

- « Oui ! » lança James « Nous on sait » ajouta-t-il en désignant Sirius puis lui de son index

- « Parfait » grogna l'auror

- « Le mieux serait qu'on s'en charge pendant que vous faites le guet » proposa Sirius

- « D'accord… » souffla Fol Œil avant de s'éloigner « Allons-y dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps ! »

Les membres de l'Ordre le suvirent immédiatement. James et Sirius se retrouvèrent les derniers. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard concentré avant de les suivre à leur tour. James sentit que son ami lui donnait une légère frappe sur l'épaule en signe de soutien. Il apprécia grandement le geste.

Maugrey avait décidé de les faire passer par la porte de service et de secours des aurors. C'était un moyen beaucoup plus discret que de les faire tous tenir dans la cabine téléphonique d'accueil. En file indienne, ils passèrent une lourde porte que Maugrey avait ouverte en utilisant son badge de service.

- « Personne ne trouvera ça bizarre que tu sois venu ici au milieu de la nuit ? » demanda Sirius à voix basse alors qu'il refermait soigneusement la porte.

- « Non » grogna l'auror « J'ai l'habitude de revenir travailler de nuit ici »

James ne fut pas étonné de l'apprendre. L'auror les doubla alors, Sirius et lui pour reprendre la tête de la progression.

- « Si on arrive à la récupérer avant l'arrivée des mangemorts, ce sera tranquille » murmura Sirius alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un large couloir faiblement éclairé par les quelques flammes vacillantes des chandeliers accroché de temps à autre au mur.

- « Ouais… » se contenta de répondre James.

Il était nerveux, très nerveux. Pour tenter de se calmer, il essayer de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la mission. Il voulait surtout être très concentré. Ils marchèrent encore un long moment dans des couloirs austères avant que Maugrey n'ouvre une nouvelle porte, beaucoup plus large cette fois. Lorsqu'il l'eut franchi, James reconnut l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. L'atrium du Ministère… Ce hall gigantesque au parquet en bois foncé et au plafond bleu incrusté de symboles dorés. Le regard de James se posa sur la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, mais il se détourna vite des quatre statues dorées dont jaillissait sans discontinuer une eau limpide. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur qui devait les mener au Département des Mystères. En passant devant le bureau vide du sorcier vigile, James se demanda si son absence était bon signe. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit, il ne voulait pas se laisser déconcentré de son objectif. Il rejoignit le groupe qui avait déjà atteint les grilles dorées qui permettaient d'atteindre les ascenseurs. Maugrey avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton « descente » et une cabine apparut dans un grincement d'enfer. La grille dorée coulissa avec un horrible bruit mécanique qui brisa le silence de l'endroit. Tous entrèrent à l'intérieur. Sirius qui était le dernier à s'entasser dans le petit espace clos appuya sur le bouton numéro neuf et referma avec vigueur la grille dorée. L'ascenseur commença immédiatement son mouvement de descente, bringuebalant et grinçant horriblement, à tel point que James se demanda comment il était possible que personne ne les entende.

La cabine s'arrêta au bout d'un moment et une voix féminine annonça « Département des Mystères » et la grille s'ouvrit tout aussi bruyamment qu'elle s'était refermée. Tous sortirent de la cabine, heureux de retrouver suffisamment d'espace pour pouvoir bouger. James regarda autour de lui. Ce couloir ressemblait à tous les autres, mais au fond de celui-ci se trouvait une porte noire et lisse.

- « C'est là… » indiqua Kingsley en s'approchant de lui et en désignant cette porte derrière laquelle s'ouvrait le Département des Mystères.

- « Bien » souffla James d'une voix décidée.

- « Ce serait bien que deux d'entre vous reste ici pour monter la garde non ? » proposa soudain Sirius alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres de la porte.

- « Mais comment pourra-t-on vous prévenir ? » demanda judicieusement Emeline Vane qui faisait également partie de la mission

- « C'est vrai ! » renchérit Maugrey « Je ne sais absolument jusqu'à où s'enfonce ce Département, vous n'entendrez peut être pas si on vous appelle ! On vient tous ! On reste ensemble ! »

- « Allons-y ! » lança alors James en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte noire soucieux de perdre le moins de temps possible.

Il l'ouvrit sans difficulté et entra le premier. Il se retrouva dans une grande pièce circulaire. Elle était entièrement noire. Du sol au plafond en passant par les portes qui étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers le long des murs également noirs. La pâle lumière bleue des chandeliers se reflétait sur le sol en marbre, lui donnant l'air d'une eau sombre.

Lorsque que Kingsley, qui était le dernier à entrer eu refermer la porte, la pièce circulaire devint extrêmement sombre. James passa une de ses mains dans sa tignasse. Derrière laquelle de ces portes de trouvait la Salle des Prophéties ?

- « On va où maintenant ? » demanda Maugrey en s'approchant de lui de son pas claudiquant

- « Je ne sais pas… » avoua James

- « Bon, ben on a pas trente-six moyens de le savoir ! » grogna l'auror en s'approchant de l'une des portes. « Chacun en choisit une ! »

Sans plus attendre, chaque membre de l'Ordre se posta devant une des portes. Sirius vint se mettre juste à côté de la porte qu'avait choisit James.

- « Que le meilleur gagne ! » souffla-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur la poignée.

James se mit à pouffer discrètement et ouvrit sa porte en même temps que son ami. Mais la pièce qu'il découvrit n'avait rien à voir avec une Salle de Prophétie. Elle était très éclairée, longue et rectangulaire, pratiquement vide qui l'on exceptait un immense aquarium en verre dans lequel de drôles de choses flottaient. James fronça un peu les sourcils et du réprimer un haut le cœur en comprenant ce que cela était exactement… Il referma la porte.

- « Perdu ! » souffla Sirius en refermant également sa porte « Il n'y a qu'un vivarium géant avec ce qui ressemble à une vilaine grosse plante ! Et toi ? »

- « Des cerveaux… » répondit James, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- « Beurk… » frissonna Sirius « Et vous autres ? »

- « La mienne est fermée, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! » lança une voix dans la pénombre.

- « Et moi une grande salle pleine de gradin avec une espèce d'arche au milieu… Oui, c'est ça une arche bizarre qui soutient un voile miteux… »

James soupira, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il se tourna vers Sirius et malgré l'obscurité, il s'aperçut que son ami était bien plus pâle et paraissait plus tendu.

- « Sirius ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

- « Rien, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas ! » répondit Sirius en secouant la tête comme pour en chasser une mauvaise pensée.

- « Tu es sur ? » insista pourtant James

- « Certain… Allons plutôt voir ce qu'il y a derrière les autres portes… »

Et sans plus attendre, il traversa diamétralement la grande salle circulaire pour arriver aux côtés de Maugrey Fol Œil. James partit à sa suite et le rejoignit rapidement.

La porte que Maugrey avait ouverte donnait sur une grande salle très bien éclairée. La lumière se reflétait sur les murs comme de magnifiques éclats de diamants. La salle était presque entièrement remplie d'horloge de toutes formes et de toutes tailles qui émettaient un tic-tac discret mais régulier. James, dont les yeux habitué à la pénombre de la pièce circulaire se remplirent d'un fin voile de larme tant toute cette luminosité lui faisait mal. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main et plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il constata que les magnifiques lumières qui dansaient telles des joyaux sur les murs provenaient d'une grande cloche de cristal, situé au fond de la pièce.

- « Et si on essayait par là ? » proposa-t-il

Maugrey hocha la tête dans un grognement et d'un signe de la main invita les autres membres de la mission à les rejoindre alors que James, suivit de Sirius avançait dans la pièce aux horloges.

James passa devant une multitude de choses étonnantes, comme une transformation d'un œuf en oiseau puis de ce même oiseau redevenir œuf, tant il était concentré et ne perdait pas de vue l'objectif de cette mission, récupérer la prophétie. Une fois qu'il eut dépassé la cloche en diamant, une nouvelle porte se présenta devant lui. Comme elle était la seule possibilité d'avancer plus avant, le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et l'ouvrit doucement. Il tenait fermement sa baguette de sa main, et sentait derrière lui tous les membres de l'Ordre parfaitement sur leur garde. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte en grand, le cœur de James fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il venait de trouver l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient.

C'était une pièce gigantesquement grande et remplie d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient de petits globes de verres poussiéreux. Ils reflétaient en une faible lueur la lumière des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers sur les murs sombres. Un froid intense régnait dans la pièce, James ne pu réprimer un frisson.

- « Cornedrue » souffla doucement Sirius à son oreille « Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait chercher la prophétie tout seuls… Histoire que les autres ne soient pas au courant qu'Harry est lié à Tu-Sais-Qui par une prophétie ? »

- « Si, tu as raison… » répondit James dans un murmure.

Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait demandé, dans la mesure du possible de rester très discret…

- « Restez là ! » ordonna alors James avec un semblant d'autorité « Sirius et moi on va chercher ce qu'on est venu récupéré et on repart tout de suite après »

- « Vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous aide ? » proposa Emeline Vane

- « Non » répondit Sirius « Dumbledore préfère qu'on soit les seuls au courant… »

Et sans attendre la réaction des autres, tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans les allées d'étagères. Chacun dans la leur, les garçons scrutaient les noms inscrit sur les globes de verre aux aspects très différents les uns des autres. James détournait son regard de l'étiquette jaunie d'une prophétie qui étaient extrêmement terne quand il entendit Sirius lui souffler, de l'autre côté des rayonnages.

- « Tu trouves ? »

- « Non » grogna le jeune homme en s'engouffrant dans l'allée 97.

Il passa en revue toutes les prophéties de l'étagère et commençait à pester qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais quand son regard se posa sur l'un des globes. Il diffusait une faible lueur à travers la fine couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Visiblement personne n'y avait touché depuis des années. James du tendre le cou pour déchiffrer l'inscription de l'étiquette jaunie. En dessous d'une date indiquant trois ans auparavant était inscrit :

_S.P.T à A. P.W.B.D  
Seigneur des Ténèbres  
Et ( ?)_

Le point d'interrogation surpris James, mais il réalisa bientôt que pour le moment, Neville Longdubat pouvait également être concerné par cette prophétie. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenait presque exclusivement à son fils, l'enfant de Franck et Alice pouvait aussi être menacé.

- « Sirius ! » souffla soudain James sans quitter la sphère de verre des yeux « Viens ! »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le jeune homme ne le rejoigne.

- « C'est celle là… » lui souffla James

- « Tu en es sur ? » demanda Sirius

- « La date correspond… » se borna à répondre le jeune homme.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis Sirius hocha la tête. Prenant cela comme un signe d'encouragement, James tendit sa main gantée vers le globe. Il allait très doucement, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Lily lui avait dit tellement d'horreur sur ce qui était susceptible d'arriver à quiconque prendrait une prophétie qui ne le concernait pas. Mais après tout, il était le père de Harry, le même sang coulait dans leurs veines et il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait le sauver. Prenant une grande inspiration il se saisit de la prophétie et la ramena à lui.

Il grimaça, s'attendant à une intense douleur, mais rien ne se produisit. Etonné, il fixa le globe avec surprise et se retourna vers Sirius pour lui dire que tout allait bien quand une douleur fulgurante le fit tressaillir. Partant du bout de ses doigts jusque dans le poignet, une douleur d'une intensité rare lui fit fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que des larmes se forment. Il se plia sur lui-même en étouffant un cri de douleur.

- « James ! » paniqua presque Sirius « Ca va ?! »

- « Ca fait mal… » parvint à articuler James « Sortons, vite… »

Il arriva tant bien que mal à se relever mais déjà il sentait la douleur se propager dans son avant bras. Les doigts tétanisés sur le globe, il le tenait fermement, mais aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le lâcher. L'image de Harry lui parvint en mémoire et prenant une nouvelle grande inspiration, il décida de tenter d'ignorer le mal qui le faisait pourtant atrocement souffrir.

- « Dépêchons nous » lança-t-il à Sirius en entamant le retour vers le reste des membres de la mission.

Sirius le regarda d'un air grave avant de prendre la route à ses côtés. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le rayonnage 97, Sirius s'exclama.

- « C'est bon ! On l'a ! Partons ! »

James avait le souffle court, il souffrait atrocement et la douleur se répandait maintenant jusqu'à son coude qu'il ne pouvait même plus bouger. De son autre main, il tenait très fermement sa baguette.

- « Ok ! » lança Maugrey d'un air grave en ordonnant à tout le monde d'un geste de faire marche arrière pour quitter le Département.

James marchait lentement, et fut content de voir que Sirius restait en arrière avec lui.

- « James, ça va aller ? Tu me fous la trouille là ! » murmura-t-il avec inquiétude

- « Ne t'en fais pas » parvint-il à articuler « On va y arriver… »

- « Je sais… Je sais… » souffla Sirius

C'est à cet instant qu'un cri strident se fit entendre. Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête. Il venait de pénétrer sous le dôme de diamant et en face d'eux et des autres membres de l'Ordre se trouvait une douzaine de mangemorts. Baguettes brandies, faisant front devant eux, on ne voyait que leurs yeux briller à travers les fentes de leurs cagoules.

- « Je vois que nous arrivons juste à temps… » lança la voix lancinante de Lucius Malefoy.

Instinctivement, James, malgré la douleur serra davantage contre lui le petit globe de verre.

- « Potter a déjà la prophétie ! » lança la voix féminine de Bellatrix « Voilà qui va nous faire gagner du temps »

- « Donne la prophétie Potter et nous saurons nous montrer clément envers toi ! » proposa Rodolphus en tendant la main dans sa direction.

- « Tu peux toujours courir ! » cracha James d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Allons Potter, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! Donne nous cette prophétie ! » siffla Bellatrix en faisant un pas vers eux.

Mais les membres de l'Ordre resserrèrent les rangs, l'empêchant de passer. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire mauvais qui résonnait dans la pièce.

- « Je vois… » s'amusa-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle dégaina alors sa baguette d'un geste vif et la pointa en direction de James.

« Accio prophé… » hurla-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Sirius

- « Protégo ! »

James sentit que le globe s'échappait de ses doigts, glissant vers la mangemort, mais le sort de son ami lui permit de la récupérer in extremis.

- « On t'a dit d'aller te faire voir Bella ! Tu n'auras pas cette prophétie ! Tu comprends ! » hurla Sirius à sa cousine

- « Tiens tu es là toi ! » cracha cette dernière avec mépris « Mais dans le fond j'aurais du m'en douter ! Là où se trouve Potter, tu te trouves forcément ! »

- « J'aime mieux qu'on m'associe à James plutôt qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

- « C'est que tu n'as toujours pas compris là où était notre intérêt à tous ! »

- « Bella ! » s'écria alors Lucius « Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire ! On récupère cette prophétie et on repart ! »

- « Alors pour ça, il faudra nous passer sur le corps ! » lança Maugrey d'un air de défi.

- « S'il n'y a que ça… » s'amusa le mangemort en brandissant sa baguette.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de jeter le moindre sort que déjà des éclairs colorés retentissaient de toute part. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient été plus prompts à réagir. Les mangemorts entrèrent immédiatement dans la bataille.  
Parce qu'ils étaient un peu en retrait, derrière tous les autres membres, James et Sirius redoublaient de vigilance, ne voulant pas touché par mégarde un de leur collègue. La douleur que ressentait James l'empêchait de se concentrer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ses mouvements étaient moins vifs que d'habitude et ses sorts moins puissants. Sirius s'en aperçut et se rapprocha de lui, pour le protéger en cas de besoin.

Ils se battirent ainsi de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux clans n'avancent. Ils étaient tous à peu près de la même force. On comptait dans les deux camps quelques blessures superficielles dues aux sortilèges qui les frôlaient par fois ou aux éclats de verres provenant des horloges que les sorts perdus détruisaient par moment.  
James vit alors Maugrey reculer et s'approcher de lui.

- « Je vais tenter de faire diversion… » souffla-t-il à son oreille « Vous deux, vous partirez avec la prophétie et vous quitterez le Ministère… »

- « Mais vous… »

- « Ne t'occupe pas de nous ! L'important est qu'ils n'obtiennent pas ce globe ! » ordonna l'auror d'un air sévère.

- « D'accord » répondit James en hochant la tête.

L'auror avança alors de quelques pas. James en profita pour se rapprocher de Sirius.

- « On va tenter de sortir… » souffla-t-il à ce dernier alors que celui-ci venait de jeter un sort en direction d'un mangemort.

- « Quand ? » demanda Sirius

A cet instant, Maugrey jeta un puissant sortilège au dôme de diamant dans lequel se reflétait la lumière. Des milliers de petits éclats volèrent en tous sens et la luminosité baissa immédiatement.

- « Maintenant ! » souffla James en se mettant à courir droit devant lui.

Sirius l'imita sans chercher à réfléchir. Tous les deux coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent, tentant d'éviter les personnes qui se trouvaient devant eux. Ils passèrent devant trois mangemorts qui protégeaient leurs yeux des débris coupant de leurs bras. James ne cherchait pas à comprendre. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était qu'il devait quitter le Ministère avec la prophétie. Il courait, oubliant sa douleur, oubliant les sorts perdus qui fusaient autour de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il bouscula sur son passage une gigantesque horloge qui se brisa sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant qui le fit légèrement sursauter, mais qui attira surtout l'attention des mangemorts sur eux.

- « Ils s'échappent ! » hurla la voix hystérique de Bellatrix derrière eux.

James et Sirius redoublèrent de vitesse et sortirent l'un après l'autre de la pièce. Comme maigre tentative de les retenir un peu, Sirius referma la porte et la verrouilla d'un_ collaporta_. James quand à lui avança jusqu'au centre de la grande et très sombre pièce circulaire. C'est alors que la terrible vérité le frappa. Devant les nombreuses portes, toutes identiques, il était incapable de savoir laquelle menait à la sortie. James sentit un vent de panique souffler en lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal de le maîtriser. Il fallait absolument qu'il reste calme, sinon, il était perdu.

- « En face ! » proposa Sirius en se précipitant vers la porte noire.

James l'imita et entra dans la pièce que son ami venait de désigner. Il se trouvait dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre au centre duquel, sur un socle de pierre se trouvait une vieille arcade. Elle semblait si vieille et si abîmée que James était étonné qu'elle puisse tenir encore debout. Elle encadrait un voile noir qui semblait immobile. Mais à y regarder de plus près on voyait de très légère ondulation comme si une faible brise soufflait au travers. James fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix de Sirius, verrouillant la porte une nouvelle fois. Il se tourna vers lui au moment ou celui-ci retournait pour voir la pièce et il pu voir le visage de son ami blêmir d'un seul coup.

- « Sirius ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il

- « Rien… C'est juste que… Non oublie ! » souffla le jeune homme en entreprenant de descendre les gradins « Mais méfie toi de ce truc ! » déclara-t-il en désignant la veille arcade « On ne sait jamais… »

James fut surpris des paroles de son ami mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car il entendait dans son dos les mangemorts tenter de lever les sorts de verrouillage de Sirius. Réprimant de justesse un juron de colère, et malgré le fait que son bras gauche, qui tenait la prophétie était maintenant douloureusement paralysé jusqu'à l'épaule il se précipita en bas des marches. Il venait d'atteindre la dernière qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un bruit d'enfer.

- « On a assez joué maintenant ! » hurla un mangemort d'une voix mauvaise.

Déséquilibré, James trébucha et évita ainsi un sort qui aurait du le frapper en pleine nuque. Il eut un frisson de peur et se redressa. Il se retourna et fixa celui qui venait de lancer le sort. Il ne le reconnut pas sous sa cagoule. Le mangemort se trouvait désormais à quelques mètres de lui, baguette brandie. James recula doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Soudain ses jambes heurtèrent quelque chose. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière et remarqua qu'il venait d'atteindre le socle sur lequel était posée la drôle d'arche. Sans réfléchir davantage, il grimpa sur celui-ci. Il aurait voulut protéger la prophétie en la cachant dans son dos. Mais son bras était maintenant paralysé jusqu'à l'épaule et le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il n'aurait pu de toute façon pas pu le bouger. Un éclair de panique pure l'envahit. Il se sentait comme pris au piège, bloqué dans cette salle mystérieuse, tenu en joue par un mangemort qui avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion comme celle là. Alors qu'il commençait à voir briller une lueur maléfique dans les yeux de son ennemi et qu'il envisageait plus que sérieusement, malgré l'avertissement de Sirius de passer à travers le voile pour tenter de s'échapper - après tout que pouvait bien faire un simple voile ?-, son attention et celle de son ennemi fut attirée par l'arrivée dans la salle aux gradins de tous les autres mangemorts. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'aucun des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Profitant que son attaquant se soit retourné pour voir ses collègues arriver, James bondit en bas du socle, se rattrapant tant bien que mal, déséquilibré par son bras douloureux. Il se glissa difficilement derrière le socle et eut la surprise de retrouver Sirius, accroupit qui le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- « Où ils sont les nôtres ? » chuchota-t-il

- « Je ne sais pas… » répondit James avec difficulté.

Il sentait que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main tétanisée sur la prophétie. L'extrémité de ses doigts était tellement pâle qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, un peu comme si le sang avait cessé d'y circuler. Il ne savait pas exactement quels étaient les effets de ce globe de verre sur son corps, mais il était sur d'une chose, il fallait vite qu'il arrive à s'en débarrasser… Mais pas tant qu'il y avait le moindre risque que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en emparent.

- « Bon sang ! Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas ! » s'inquiéta alors franchement Sirius en se penchant pour tenter d'apercevoir la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

- « Allons mes petits ! » railla Bellatrix en prenant une voix enfantine alors qu'elle descendait lentement les escaliers. « On veut jouer à cache-cache ? Pas de problème ! J'aime la chasse à l'homme ! »

Elle éclata alors d'un rire mauvais qui fit redresser les cheveux sur la nuque de James.

- « On est un peu surpris de ne pas voir les autres toutous de Dumbledore avec soi, hein ?! » continua-t-elle tandis qu'elle atteignait presque le bas des marche. « Ils ont préféré fuit et vous abandonner à votre sort ! »

Sirius se retourna précipitamment vers James.

- « QUOI ?! » souffla-t-il

James se contenta de le regarder avec surprise. Ce n'était pas possible… Les autres ne pouvaient pas les avoir laissé…

- « RENDEZ VOUS ! » hurla soudain Bellatrix « Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux ! Vous n'avez aucune chance face à nous… »

- « Je n'en serait pas si sure que ça ! » cria alors la voix de Kingsley tandis que les deux autres portes de la salle s'ouvraient en grands sur le reste des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui participaient à la mission.

- « Utile de connaître les raccourcis du Ministère… » souffla Maugrey en dévalant les marches deux à deux.

James et Sirius les virent arriver avec un profond soulagement. Tous les deux se relevèrent au moment où les sorts commençaient à fuser dans la salle. Ils se retournèrent alors face aux mangemorts et sans plus attendre se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- « IMPEDIMENTA ! » hurla James en direction du mangemort le plus proche.

Ce dernier se retrouva propulser dans les airs avant de s'effondrer sur les gradins. Au passage, sa cagoule s'envola et le jeune homme reconnu Antonin Dolohov, celui qui quelques années auparavant, avait sauvagement assassiné les frères Prewett, les deux frères de Molly Weasley. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, James lui jeta un sort d'entrave. Il jeta alors un rapide regard autour de lui. La lutte était acharnée. Des sorts volaient dans tous les sens, et on ne savait plus qui les avait lancé à qui. Le jeune homme se baissa d'ailleurs pour en éviter un qui vint frapper le voile sombre et mystérieux en son exact milieu. James ne vit pas le sort ressortir et un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Sirius avait raison, il fallait se méfier de ce truc. Il allait entamer un mouvement pour reprendre par à la bataille quand la douleur lui arracha un cri. Le mal qui lui rongeait le bras s'était étendu au thorax, paralysant une bonne partie de son torse droit dans une douleur indescriptible. Entre la brûlure et le coup de poignard, James n'aurait pas su la décrire, mais il était certain d'une chose, il n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute sa vie. Il voulait à tout prix que cela cesse et vite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit le tour du socle et vint se planter devant tous les combattants.

- « STUPEFIX ! » lança-t-il au premier mangemort qu'il vit, qu'il l'esquiva par chance.

Il voulait renchérir et se mit à sa poursuite quand un cri le fit stopper sa course alors qu'il venait de grimper une nouvelle fois sur le socle de l'arche.

- « DUMBLEDORE ! » hurla un mangemort d'une voix blanche.

James se retourna aussitôt et vit en effet le vieux sorcier, en haut des marches qu'ils venaient tous de descendre pour se battre au cœur de la pièce. D'un simple coup de baguette, il ramena à lui le mangemort qui avait signalé sa présence et lui jeta un sort d'entrave avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol sans autre forme de procès. La présence du directeur de Poudlard fit naître un intense sentiment de réconfort. Il se surprit à penser qu'avec ce si grand sorcier à leur côté, ils arriveraient à battre ses mangemorts qui semblaient être incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant ils étaient surpris.

James remarqua alors que seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre visiblement indifférent à l'arrivée subite du professeur Dumbledore, mais y avaient-ils seulement prêté attention ? Avec appréhension, James observa donc son meilleur ami se battre dans un duel violent contre sa cousine Bellatrix. Tous les deux se trouvaient sur le socle à quelques mètres de lui mais pourtant ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de lui. Rien d'autre ne semblait plus compter que leur combat. Et James savait bien, en voyant la même lueur de haine qui habitait leurs yeux qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple duel entre deux membres de clans différents, c'était bien plus que ça… Tous les deux avaient tellement de raison d'en vouloir à l'autre. James n'était vraiment pas rassuré et doucement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la redoutable Bellatrix, il tenta de se rapprocha d'eux. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était là ce qu'il devait faire.

Puis tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Sirius se baissa pour éviter l'éclair rouge du sort que sa cousine venait de lui lancer.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas faire mieux que cela ? » railla-t-il avant d'éclater de rire et de lui lancer un sourire moqueur.

Sa voix résonnait en écho dans la grande salle. Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Sirius, souriait toujours mais ses yeux s'était agrandi sous le choc. Sans s'en apercevoir et oubliant instantanément ses blessures et sa douleur, James bondit dans sa direction. Tout sembla se passer comme au ralenti. James vit le corps de son ami se courber avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière. Il sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Au moment où sa tête allait toucher le voile noir et rapiécé, la main valide de James s'agrippa au bras gauche de son ami et de toutes ses forces il l'attira à lui. Le corps de Sirius s'écrasa contre celui de James et tous deux manquèrent de tomber en arrière sur les gradins de pierre. James rétabli l'équilibre et se dépêcha de les attirer tous les deux à l'abri des sorts que Bellatrix échangeait désormais avec un de leur collègue membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- « Sirius ! » lança James alors qu'il asseyait le corps inanimé de son ami sur le sol de sa seule main opérationnelle « SIRIUS ! »

La première réaction du jeune homme fut de céder à la panique. Ce n'était pas possible, Sirius ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à ses appels. Il avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cette galère ! Il tenta de le secouer de son seul bras mais le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction. James se leva alors d'un bond.

- « C'est pas possible ! Par Merlin ce n'est pas possible ! SIRIUS ! » hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, tellement fort qu'il couvrit l'espace d'une seconde le bruit des combats.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Dans une tentative désespérée, James pointa sa baguette vers son ami en espérant très fort que ce qu'il allait entreprendre allait marcher.

- « Enervatum ! » lança-t-il alors qu'un éclair frappait la poitrine de Sirius.

Pendant le quart de fraction qui suivit, il sembla à James que le temps s'était arrêté. Il pensa qu'aucune durée au monde n'était aussi longue que celle que mit le torse de Sirius à se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Lorsque le jeune homme releva la tête et poussa un grognement de douleur, James se releva d'un bond.

- « Merlin merci ! » murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers son ami. « Ne me refais JAMAIS ça ! » lui lança-t-il

Sirius esquissa un sourire douloureux. James lui tendit sa seule main encore valide et l'aida à se relever.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà les sorts pleuvaient sur eux. Ils coururent comme ils pouvaient, Sirius ayant un peu de mal à se déplacer et se mirent à couvert. Ils attendaient d'avoir un tant soit peu reprit leur souffle avant de se relancer dans la bataille quand le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

- « Tu as toujours la prophétie ? » souffla-t-il à James

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle en lui désignant son bras du menton.

C'était toute sa main désormais qui semblait dépourvu d'irrigation sanguine et la douleur le paralysait jusque dans l'abdomen. Le regard inquiet du professeur ne l'aida pas à se faire une idée rassurant de ce qui lui arrivait.

- « Il faut la mettre en lieu sur au plus vite ! » souffla-t-il avec gravité « Tu ne dois plus la tenir longtemps sinon… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et cela soulagea James, il préférait ne pas savoir.

- « Quittez tous les deux la salle par cette porte… » continua-t-il en désignant une petite porte d'un de ses longs doigts fins « Elle mène aux ascenseurs qui mènent à l'atrium. Quittez le Ministère et transplanez au Quartier Général. Nous allons nous débrouiller sans vous… »

- « Mais… » protesta James

- « Cette chose est en train de te faire du mal ! » gronda sourdement Dumbledore « Il faut la mettre en sécurité et tu seras hors de danger ! Partez sans nous ! »

Sirius posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de James et l'invita à le suivre. Se résignant, James jeta un dernier regard à la salle où la bataille continuait avec rage et se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte. Ils étaient tous les deux affaiblis et étaient plus lents. Le moindre pas arrachait une grimace à Sirius. Leurs réflexes étaient moins rapides. C'est pourquoi ils ne purent éviter les deux mangemorts, cachés en embuscade derrière la porte et qui leur sautèrent à la gorge tandis qu'ils venaient à peine de la franchir.

James se sentit violemment projeter contre le mur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il brandit sa baguette et jeta un sort que son adversaire esquiva sans la moindre difficulté avant d'éclater de rire. C'est ainsi que James pu reconnaître son assaillant. Lucius Malefoy en personne se tenait devant lui.

- « Alors Potter ! » railla-t-il « On fait moins le malin maintenant ! »

James grogna un peu et tenta de se relever, mais un coup de pied de son adversaire qu'il reçut en plein dans son ventre déjà douloureux le fit gémir alors qu'un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Il laissa sa tête tombée sur le sol et aperçut brièvement Sirius être lui aussi malmené par un mangemort. Il ferma un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir difficilement. Il sentait son corps s'engourdir de plus en plus. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, il était à la merci de Malefoy. Il ne donnait plus chère de sa peau et pourtant continuait de serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait encore la prophétie dans sa main qui était en train de mourir…

- « Tu es bien la personne la plus arrogante qu'il m'ait été donné de combattre Potter » siffla Malefoy d'une voix méprisante « Comment as-tu pu réellement croire que tu serais capable de battre notre Maître ? Il est plus puissant que vous tous réunis ! Même Dumbledore n'est rien face à sa grandeur ! Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas vous en être rendu compte et aujourd'hui vous allez payé pour cela ! Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas se contenter de te détruire Potter ! Sa puissance va atteindre ta famille ! Et s'il ne veut pas perdre son précieux temps à tuer ta famille je m'en ferais une vraie joie ! On dit que ta femme est ravissante… Il me tarde de m'amuser avec elle… »

Maintenant c'était la nausée qui gagnait James, en même temps que la colère. A parler ainsi de ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, Malefoy ne rendait-il pas compte qu'il attisait plus que tout son désir de continuer la lutte ?!  
James était beaucoup trop faible pour répondre à ses provocations par un duel et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. A la merci du mangemort, presque incapable de bouger il avait pourtant envie de lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal. Il ne le laisserait jamais gagner !

- « Oui ! Ta Sang de Bourbe sera un jouet très amusant ! Et ton petit bâtard aussi ! Oui, ton bâtard de fils… » lançait Malefoy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

James se sentait bouillir intérieurement. La rage faisait peu à peu revenir la force en lui. Il était près à lui bondir à la gorge. Cela n'aurait sans doute servit à rien car cela lui aurait demandé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait recouvré. Mais plus aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se former dans l'esprit de James. Il voulait juste… lui faire mal. Le faire souffrir physiquement n'était encore rien à côté de la douleur que ses mots blessants, humiliants et dégradants envers sa famille créait dans son cœur et dans ses entrailles.

- « Mais avant tout… Je vais récupérer ceci… » ajouta Malefoy en pointant nonchalamment la prophétie « Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi elle peut être utile à mon Maître, mais je sais que si je suis celui qui la lui ramène, il m'honorera au-delà de toutes mes espérances… »

C'est alors qu'avec horreur, James le vit sa pencher lentement vers son bras paralysé par la puissance de la prophétie. L'esprit du jeune homme cessa alors de réfléchir, et une sorte d'instinct pris le dessus. Il ne fallait pas que Malefoy s'empare de la prophétie, qu'importe le prix à payer pour cela. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus et rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, James pointa sa baguette contre sa main qui renfermait la prophétie. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de murmurer.

- « Diffindo »

Le jeune homme sentit alors le globe de verre exploser dans sa main crispée, planta des milliers d'éclats de verre dans sa main. Il sentit le sang jaillir dans sa paume et couler, chand et poisseux le long de son bras. Il se mit à hurler sa douleur couvrant la voix éthérée qui débitait «_ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur…_ ».

James avait atrocement mal, à tel point qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le regard de stupeur et de rage mêlée de Malefoy qui le fixait avec haine.

- « Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Potter ! » cracha-t-il rageusement en dirigeant sa baguette vers lui « Avad… »

Mais un éclair bleu frappa la baguette du mangemort qui s'envola loin de lui. James remercia d'une grimace qui aurait du être un sourire, Sirius, qui bien que tenant à peine sur ses jambes, venait de lui sauver la vie.

- « Impédimentia ! » lança-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Un éclair frappa Malefoy qui fut projeter contre le mur d'en face. Sa tête heurta violemment le mur et il retomba sur le sol, évanoui. James tenta de se redresser sur son coude valide. Il y parvint avec beaucoup de difficulté. Une fois presque assis, il posa sa tête contre le mur froid. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il parcourut le couloir des yeux. Plus loin le corps du mangemort gigotait furieusement sur le sol, sans doute victime d'un sortilège d'entrave. Un bruit sourd annonça au jeune homme que Sirius venait de se laisser tomber près de lui.

- « Il faut partir… pour mettre la prophétie en sécurité… » articula-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

- « Plus la peine » souffla James. « Je l'ai détruite… »

Au prix d'un suprême effort qui le fit grimacer et monter des larmes de douleur aux yeux et tourna son corps vers son ami de sorte qu'il puisse apercevoir sa main sanguinolente et déchiquetée, dans laquelle étaient encore plantés des morceaux de verre saillant. Sirius étouffa un cri d'horreur à cette vue. James ferma les yeux. Il entendait les bruits provenant de la salle de l'arche. Des bruits de combats indistincts, des explosions, des cris… Puis rapidement, les bruits s'estompèrent, devinrent de plus en plus lointains… James se sentait comme prit au centre d'une énorme bulle de coton. Tout lui semblait s'éloigner de lui, il se sentait partir et ne fit pas d'effort… Il se laissa aller.

Il y eut comme un grand noir. James ne su pas combien de temps cela dura avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais sentait clairement une grande agitation autour de lui.

- « Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne réagit plus… » demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas

- « Oui ! Ca doit faire une heure qu'il s'est évanoui » répondit la voix inquiète et faible de Sirius.

James sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le jeune homme décida de leur montrer qu'il était revenu des limbes dans laquelle sa douleur l'avait plongé. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se trouva nez à nez face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- « Content de vous retrouver parmi nous, monsieur Potter ! » lança doucement l'homme en l'aidant à se redresser un peu.

- « James ! » s'exclama Sirius, provoquant une atroce migraine à James qui grimaça.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Mes médicomages et des aurors s'affairaient de toutes parts. Le bruit de leurs pas raisonnant sur les dalles du couloir résonnait à ses oreilles comme une insoutenable torture. Il avait mal partout et n'arrivait plus à bouger son corps engourdi…

- « Je vais chercher des brancards… » annonça le médicomage en se relevant.

James attendit qu'il fut assez loin pour se tourner vers Sirius.

- « Alors ? » souffla-t-il, anxieux de savoir quelle avait été l'issue de la mission.

- « Dumbledore et les autres les ont mis en fuite, mais on en a capturé quatre… Beaucoup de blessés des deux côtés… » répondit-il dans un souffle « Ils se sont dépêcher de prévenir les secours… Tu m'as fait peur tu sais… »

James se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Dumbledore a dit qu'il ferait un rapport dès que possible… Il a dit que tu as bien fait de détruire la… »

Mais le jeune homme s'interrompit en voyant arriver le médicomage avec deux brancards magiques flottant à sa suite. Un sentiment de soulagement James. Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal, la mission était finie, et il avait bien fait de détruire le globe de verre plutôt que de courir le risque qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains et maintenant des médicomages allaient s'occuper de lui… Il ne lutta donc pas contre le nouvel évanouissement qui le gagna…


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt seize : Sang d'encre**

_  
« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi (…)  
À voir les cicatrices sur tes bras  
J'ai bien fait de penser très fort à toi »  
Jean Leloup_

Bip… bip… bip… bip… bip…

Par Merlin que ce bruit pouvait être agaçant. Sirius ne voyait rien. C'était le noir le plus complet. La seule chose qu'il percevait en cet instant était cet horripilant bip strident qui lui donnait une migraine épouvantable… Il n'arrivait à ce concentrer que sur cela. Il avait une perception très étrange qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu auparavant. Il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que si ce bruit continuait il allait devenir fou.

Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il tenta de se tirer de cette étrange torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé. Bientôt, il sentit la présence de personnes autour de lui, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Bientôt cette présence se fit beaucoup plus sentir et il entendait entre chaque bip des murmures indistincts et confus dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter. Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Que faisait-il là ?  
Au prix d'un suprême effort, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait tant savoir quelle était toute cette agitation qu'il sentait autour de lui.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond parfaitement blanc et une gigantesque lampe qui projetait sa lumière en plein dans son visage. Cela lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa migraine reprenait de plus belle. Mais il tint bon, il voulait savoir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force, il le sentait, alors il se contenta de fixer ce plafond blanc. Il attendait ainsi depuis quelques minutes quand une tête dont le visage était à moitié masqué par un masque en tissus vert se plaça entre la lumière et lui. Les yeux de se visage s'agrandirent sous la surprise avant de s'éloigner précipitamment de sorte que la lumière revint frapper les rétines de Sirius, amplifiant une fois de plus son prodigieux mal de tête.

- « Il y a un problème ! » entendit le jeune homme alors qu'il pestait intérieurement contre cette lumière de malheur « Il s'est réveillé, docteur »

Docteur… En entendant ce mot, tout revint en mémoire à Sirius. La mission, l'attaque et les mangemorts, les blessés… James surtout…

Sans savoir comment il avait fait pour réunir suffisamment de force pour ce relever, Sirius s'assied sur son lit, manquant au passage de renverser le médicomage qui se penchait sur lui.

- « Non ! » lança se dernier d'une voix forte en lui empoignant les épaules « Allongez vous ! »

- « NON ! » hurla Sirius en tentant de lui résister « James ! Dites moi comment va James ! »

- « Calmez vous monsieur Black… Nous n'avons pas fini votre intervention, vous devriez encore être sous le coup du sort anesthésiant. Helen ! Faites venir ce bon à rien d'anesthésiste-mage, j'ai deux mots à lui dire ! »

- « Non… » lança Sirius dans un râle presque désespéré. « Dites moi comment va James ! Il était blessé, très blessé ! »

- « Vous aussi vous êtes blessé, monsieur Black… »

- « Mais… »

Sirius vit alors le médicomage se tourner vers une des guérisseuses.

- « Qui est ce James dont il veut absolument avoir des nouvelles ? »

- « Je crois qu'il s'agit de James Potter. Ils sont arrivés ensemble… »

- « Oui ! C'est ça ! James Potter… » souffla Sirius qui se sentait déjà exténué par le peu d'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

- « Monsieur Potter est encore en salle d'opération pour le moment, son état n'est pas dramatique. Il est très faible, mais il s'en remettra, il n'est pas en danger. La blessure de son bras est préoccupante, mais pas dramatique, ne vous en faites pas. La paralysie du reste de son corps s'amenuise d'heure en heure » expliqua alors la guérisseuse en replaçant convenablement quelques fils de perfusions que Sirius avait manqué d'arracher en se relevant.

- « Vous voilà rassuré maintenant. Dans ce cas rallonger vous s'il vous plait, nous allons vous rendormir dans ce cas… » commença le médicomage en sortant sa baguette de sa blouse verte.

- « D'accord… » murmura Sirius.

Et c'est sans faire plus d'histoire que le jeune homme se laissa appliquer le sortilège d'endormissement. Tout redevint flou autour de lui, les voix redevinrent des murmures, il entendit une dernière fois les horripilants « bip » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il rouvrit les yeux beaucoup plus calmement la fois suivante. Tout était calme et Sirius avait presque l'impression d'avoir rêver. Presque car il ressentait encore un léger mal de crâne et ressentait dans son bras droit les picotements provoqués par la perfusion qui lui administrait une potion jaune fluo.

- « Bon retour parmi les vivants ! » lança alors la voix de James.

Sirius tourna la tête et aperçut son ami qui le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était allongé et lui aussi relié à toute sortes de poches qui lui donnait les remèdes dont il avait besoin pour ce remettre.

- « Il parait que tu as fait des tiennes cette nuit ? » continua le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

- « Ouais… » grogna Sirius « Qui t'a raconté ça ? »

- « Le guérisseur qui est venu t'installer ici ce matin… Il a dit que tu avais reçut une mauvaise dose d'anesthésiant… »

- « Ouais, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mais ce que je constate surtout, c'est que moi je m'inquiète pour ta santé, au point de me réveiller au milieu d'une opération alors que toi tu dormais comme un bien heureux ! Je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il d'un air faussement sévère

- « Non » avoua James en riant à moitié.

- « Faux frère va ! » grogna Sirius en tentant de s'installer plus confortablement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile. « Et sinon, tu vas comment ? »

- « Pas trop mal… » répondit James avant de lui montrer difficilement son bras gauche entièrement recouvert d'un épais pansement.

Sa main aussi était soigneusement entourée d'un tissu blanc, à tel point qu'on ne voyait même plus ses doigts.

- « Ils disent que ça va mettre du temps à ce rétablir… Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça, mais je ne voulais pas leur dire que c'était à cause d'une prophétie… Ils ont dit aussi qu'ils avaient mis des heures à enlever les petits morceaux de verres coincés là dedans … »

- « Arrêtes ! » le coupa Sirius en grimaçant. « C'est horrible ton truc ! Ca me fait mal rien que de t'entendre en parler ! »

James esquissa un faible sourire et rangea son bras sous la couverture.

- « J'ai récupéré pas mal de mobilité, mais je reste quand même un peu bloqué à cause de cette saleté de paralysie. Mais plus ça va, plus ça disparaît alors… Sinon, avant que tu ne te réveilles, un médicomage est passé pour me dire qu'ils avaient fait prévenir Lily et Océane… » commença James

- « Oui et je serais arrivée au beau milieu de la nuit s'ils ne me l'avaient pas interdit ! » le coupa Lily en entrant dans la pièce.

Sirius se mit à sourire en la voyant, tenant fermement la main de ses deux enfants, son ventre proéminent la précédent, elle aurait pu avoir l'air sévère si elle n'avait pas été aussi pâle… On voyait qu'elle s'était fait énormément de soucis. Elle s'approcha du lit de son mari, lâcha les mains des enfants pour poser ses deux mains sur le visage de son mari et l'embrasser tendrement. Sirius la regarda ensuite avec beaucoup d'amusement aider Harry et Syrielle monter sur le lit pour aller faire un énorme câlin à leur père.

Il soupira et ferma un moment les yeux pour se reposer un peu quand une nouvelle voix les lui fit ouvrir automatiquement.

- « Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien Sirius ! » lança Océane d'une voix tremblante.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte. Sa fiancée s'y tenait, Lalyh dans les bras. Tellement blême qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle reprit tout de même un peu de couleur en le voyant sourire.

- « Non ma belle… Je t'avais simplement promis que je ne mourrais pas ! Et comme tu vois, j'ai tenu parole ! » lança-t-il.

- « Idiot ! » souffla la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

Sirius la vit poser leur fille sur le sol avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'enlacer. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule.

- « J'ai eu tellement peur… » murmura-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

- « Je sais… » chuchota-t-il en posant ses mains sur son dos.

Il la serra un court instant avant qu'elle ne se redresse un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

- « Papa ! » grogna alors Lalyh qui avait agrippé les draps blancs pour tenter de se hisser sur le lit de son père.

En souriant, Océane se pencha pour la prendre.

- « Fais tout doucement mon ange… Papa a mal… » lui expliqua-t-elle doucement avant de l'allonger sur le torse de Sirius.

Le jeune homme embrassa le front de sa petite fille qui le fixait avec un peu d'inquiétude, mais après un léger clin d'œil, elle fut rassurée. Il caressa doucement son petit dos et la sentait battre doucement des pieds sur la couverture. C'était tellement bon d'être avec celles qu'il aimait, même si c'était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- « Oh ! Quessé cé ? » demanda soudain la petite voix de Harry.

Sirius tourna la tête dans la direction de son filleul qui observait avec curiosité les pansements qui recouvrait les bras de son père.

- « C'est pour soigner mes bobos mon grand » expliqua calmement James.

- « Les médicomages ont dit qu'il ne savait pas soigner ça… C'est à cause de la … » demanda Lily avec un regard insistant.

- « Oui, c'est à cause d'elle. » répondit James d'un ton rassurant « Mais ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils ne savaient pas guérir ça ! Ils ont juste dit qu'ils ne voyaient pas encore comment le faire, c'est tout… »

Sirius grimaça un peu. Quoiqu'il en dise, cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

- « J'ai pu parlé au professeur Dumbledore ce matin » reprit Lily « Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez tous les deux sauvez la vie… »

- « Oh… » souffla James avant d'enfouir sa tête contre le cou de sa fille qui riait aux éclats.

- « On a fait ce qu'il fallait faire » se contenta de répondre Sirius.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent alors, se levèrent et ensemble allèrent déposer un baiser sur le front de l'amoureux de l'autre.

- « Merci » murmurèrent-elles en même temps.

Tous se mirent à rire et furent bientôt rejoint par les enfants qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais qui riaient tout de même.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette chambre d'hôpital, tous ensemble. Les enfants jouaient entre eux, rampant sous les lits et courant partout tandis que leurs mères restaient près de leurs hommes. Sirius tenait fermement la main d'Océane dans la sienne, sa tête posée sur sa cuisse. Elle lissait ses cheveux de sa main libre. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble. Sur le lit d'à côté, James et Lily faisaient de même, se rassurant mutuellement par la présence de l'autre.

C'est ainsi, confortablement installé et profitant de la douce chaleur du corps de sa fiancée que Sirius se rendormit, exténué…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il avait fait une longue route et était exténué, mais il était très content d'être là. Remus posa son lourd sac à dos sur le sol et observa longuement la maison de Sirius. Il se mit à sourire en imaginant la surprise qu'aurait son ami en le voyant arriver chez lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait arriver que la veille du mariage… Pourtant il savait déjà qu'il ferait tout pour les rejoindre quelques jours avant… Il voulait participer à l'organisation de ce grand jour, il voulait profiter de ses amis… Il voulait tout simplement ce ressourcer près de ceux qui lui était chers. C'est pourquoi il avait tout fait pour être là, cet après midi. Il avait trouvé les meilleures excuses possibles pour expliquer son absence si longue auprès des lycanthropes qu'il côtoyait régulièrement maintenant. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela maintenant. Il voulait juste profiter du fait qu'il était de retour.

D'un bon pas, il traversa le jardin de la maison de la famille Black et donna trois grands coups à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Devant lui, s'inclina bientôt Kana qui s'effaça rapidement pour le laisser entrer.

- « Bonjour Kana » lança-t-il poliment « Il n'y a personne ? »

- « Non, monsieur Remus » couina l'elfe en s'inclinant de nouveau « Kana est seule à la maison. Mais Monsieur peut rester s'il le souhaite, Kana s'occupera de lui en attendant le retour de sa maîtresse… »

Remus la regarda en souriant, mais réajusta la bretelle de son sac à dos sur épaule.

- « Non merci. Je reviendrais quand ils seront là. Mais je voudrais leur faire une surprise. Peux-tu garder ma visite secrète ? Ne leur dit pas que je suis venu… »

- « Je ferais comme monsieur Remus voudra » répondit l'elfe en souriant « Mais si ma maîtresse me demande si vous êtes venu, je ne pourrais pas lui mentir »

- « Je comprends tout à fait ! » s'amusa le jeune homme en souriant « Fais au mieux »

Il la salua et quitta la maison un peu déçu. Il aurait tant aimé les surprendre. Mais il aurait bien l'occasion de les voir quand Sirius et Océane rentreraient… Cela lui laissait d'ailleurs le temps d'aller saluer James et Lily. Il traversa donc en sifflotant le chemin qui menait chez les Potter. Il frappa à leur porte et attendit une nouvelle fois qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il vit Dobby se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, il pensa qu'il jouait tout de même de malchance.

- « Oh ! Bonjour monsieur Remus ! » s'exclama l'elfe en s'inclinant « Dobby est tellement content de voir monsieur Remus ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu »

- « Oui c'est vrai » répondit Remus en entrant dans la demeure « James et Lily ne sont pas là ? »

- « Non, aucun de mes maîtres n'est présent… » répondit l'elfe visiblement désolé pour lui.

Remus soupira. Il avait mal choisit son moment pour arriver à l'improviste.

- « Sais-tu quand ils rentreront ? » demanda-t-il alors à Dobby.

L'elfe sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

- « Ma maîtresse et mes petits maîtres ne devrait plus tarder. C'est bientôt la fin de l'heure des visites à Ste Mangouste… »

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Ste Mangouste ?!

- « Qui est à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement en s'accroupissant pour atteindre la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

- « Monsieur est à l'hôpital depuis hier, monsieur Remus » l'informa Dobby d'un air grave

- « James ! » s'exclama Remus

- « Oui et monsieur Sirius aussi, j'ai entendu ma maîtresse et madame Océane en parler ce matin. »

- « Sirius aussi ! Mais pourquoi ?! »

Remus vit alors l'elfe hésiter à lui répondre. Il savait qu'il était au courant, mais il était censé garder les secrets de ses maîtres. Mais dans ce cas très précis, Remus ne voulait qu'une seule chose : savoir pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis se retrouvaient à l'hôpital, tous les deux… Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- « Ils ont été blessés tous les deux en même temps ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui monsieur » répondit Dobby

- « Ils étaient en mission pour l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

Le jeune homme vit l'elfe pincer fortement ses lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de répondre. Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule et le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Tu sais que je fais aussi partie de l'Ordre… »

L'elfe acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Tu sais aussi que je m'inquiète pour eux… Dis moi simplement s'ils étaient à une mission… »

- « Il y a eu une mission avant-hier soir et depuis ils sont là-bas » répondit Dobby dans un souffle.

Visiblement, il essayait de faire abstraction du fait qu'il venait de divulguer un morceau de la vie de ses maîtres.

- « Merci infiniment Dobby » lança Remus en se levant.

Il allait partir quand il pensa à quelque chose.

- « Dobby ! » le rappela-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce « Parle d'abord de ce que tu viens de m'avouer à Lily avant de décider de te punir ou pas… » ordonna-t-il, persuader que l'elfe allait sûrement s'infliger des punitions pour en avoir trop dit.

- « Merci, monsieur Remus » lança l'elfe avec un sourire timide.

Le jeune homme n'était pas certain que son ordre serait obéit, après tout, il n'avait aucune autorité sur cet elfe, mais au moins, il aurait fait tout ce qu'il aurait pu. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus que cela à cet incident car il avait d'autres soucis en tête, et beaucoup plus grave que celui-ci.

James et Sirius avaient été blessés à une mission de l'Ordre et étaient à Ste Mangouste. Il serra les poings en quittant la maison pour transplaner. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été là. Bien sur, cela n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Ils auraient sans doute été tout de même blessés et lui l'aurait peut être été aussi. Mais il s'en voulait d'être en forme alors que ces amis allaient sans doute très mal, coincé dans un lit d'hôpital. Les images de James, juste après l'attaque d'Halloween qui avait failli lui coûter la vie lui revenaient en mémoire et il préféra chasser ses images et ne se concentrer que sur l'instant présent.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Remus fut rendu devant le bâtiment qui abritait Ste Mangouste. Il entra précipitamment dans le hall d'accueil et se rua vers le guichet. Il était vide. Personne n'était là pour lui donner les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Incapable d'attendre d'avantages, Remus partit donc à l'aveuglette dans le dédale des couloirs de l'hôpital. Il ne savait absolument pas où se trouvaient ses amis mais il était bien décidé à le découvrir. Il marcha ainsi dans les couloirs, demandant de temps à autres à une guérisseuse ou un médicomage s'il ne connaissait pas ses amis, à chaque fois, on le renvoyait vers l'accueil où, lui disait-on, on lui donnerait toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas et continuait inlassablement sa route à la recherche de James et Sirius.

Il marchait depuis près d'une demi-heure quand au détour d'un couloir, des pleurs se firent entendre. Des pleurs d'enfant. Intrigué, Remus s'approcha et aperçut une guérisseuse accroupit au milieu du couloir.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu es perdue ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

Ce qui était le cas puisque quand Remus s'approcha, il reconnut Syrielle, assise sur le sol qui pleurait à chaude larme.

- « Syrielle ?! » s'exclama-t-il en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de la guérisseur.

- « Tonton ! » lança la fillette en lui tendant les bras.

Remus la prit à son cou et la sentit qui enfouissait son visage contre son torse.

- « Vous connaissez cette enfant ? » demanda la guérisseuse en se relevant

- « Oui, je suis son parrain » l'informa Remus en caressant doucement le dos de Syrielle pour lui faire cesser ces pleurs.

- « Très bien, je vous la confie ! Je l'ai trouvé là qui pleurais et on ne savait pas d'où elle venait… »

- « Son père est hospitalisé en ce moment. James Potter. Vous ne sauriez pas dans quelle chambre il se trouve ? »

- « Non désolée » s'excusa la guérisseuse

- « Tant pis » souffla Remus en la regardant partir.

Il décolla alors un peu Syrielle de lui, sécha ses joues humide du bout des doigts en déposa un baiser sur son front pour la consoler de son gros chagrin.

- « Calme toi… » chuchota-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux « Tu n'es plus toute seule, je suis là… »

La petite fille hocha la tête en esquissa un maigre sourire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? » demanda Remus en regardant autour de lui, plus pour lui-même que pour obtenir véritablement un réponse que sa filleule était de toute façon, incapable de la lui donner.

- « Harrrrrry… » lança alors Syrielle en tapotant son épaule de sa petite main

- « Quoi ? » demanda Remus en se tournant vers elle

- « Ha-rry… » répéta la petite fille d'un air décidé

- « Tu cherches Harry ? » demanda Remus d'un air surpris

- « iiii » répondit la petite fille en frappant dans ses mains, visiblement contente qu'il l'ait comprise.

- « On va aller chercher ton frère dans ce cas. Avec un peu de chance, tes parents ne seront pas loin » décréta Remus en repositionnant plus confortablement la fillette et de se remettre en marche.

Ils parcoururent deux autres couloirs sans voir âme qui vive quand soudain, des murmures se firent entendre. Remus s'approcha de la source de ses murmures qui devinrent rapidement très audibles et facilement reconnaissable. Harry et Lalyh se trouvaient non loin.

- « On est sur la bonne voix ! » décréta Remus en accélérant le pas et en serrant sa filleule un peu plus fort contre lui.

Lorsqu'il tourna dans le couloir suivant, il les aperçut alors et se mit à sourire. Les deux enfants tenaient la main d'Océane qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

- « Océane ! » lança Remus en se dépêchant de la rejoindre.

Il n'était plus très loin d'elle quand elle se retourna.

- « Remus ?! Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant la main des deux enfants pour poser ses mains sur son bras qui soutenait les fesses de Syrielle.

- « Tonton ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et Lalyh qui s'étaient approché de lui et qui s'étaient accroché à ses jambes.

- « Je suis revenu plus tôt pour vous faire la surprise, mais Dobby m'a dit que James et Sirius étaient blessés alors je suis revenu aussitôt ! Ce n'est pas trop grave ? »

- « Non rassures toi… Ils devraient sortir demain » lui répondit-elle « Oh Remus ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ? Mais que fait Syrielle avec toi ? »

- « Je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir en train de pleurer auprès d'une guérisseuse. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle cherchait Harry… »

- « Harry ? » s'étonna la jeune femme alors que Remus posait la fillette sur le sol.

Syrielle se précipita vers son frère qui lui prit la main en souriant.

- « J'ai emmené Harry et Lalyh aux toilettes, elle a du nous suivre sans que je m'en rende compte » souffla Océane en souriant alors que Lalyh prenait la deuxième main du petit garçon qui se redressa fièrement d'un air supérieur.

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire doucement, mais Remus redevint rapidement sérieux. S'il avait pendant un instant oublier pourquoi il était là, le motif de sa visite lui revint à l'esprit.

- « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que les garçons soient ici ? » demanda-t-il à Océane.

- « Allons dans leur chambre, on sera mieux pour discuter de tout ça » suggéra la jeune femme d'un air grave.

Tous prirent donc le chemin de la chambre des garçons. Océane et les enfants entrèrent en premier, Remus leur emboîta le pas.

A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'un cri à l'unisson ricocha sur les murs blancs de la pièce.

- « REMUS ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et se laissa enlacer par Lily qui avait quitter pour lui le chevet de son mari avant d'aller saluer James et Sirius dont le large sourire indiquait qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir. Il fit apparaître une chaise et s'installa entre les deux lits pendant que les enfants jouaient entre eux dans un coin de la pièce. Remus se tourna alors vers Sirius.

- « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, à quelques jours de ton mariage, que de te reposer sur un lit d'hôpital ? » demanda-t-il

- « Ne m'en parle pas ! » lança Océane en s'installant très de son fiancé « C'est encore plus stressant maintenant ! Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la peur que j'ai eu ce soir là… »

- « Chuuuut » souffla Sirius en lui prenant la main avant de se tourner vers lui

- « J'ai trouvé une excuse en or pour ne plus rien faire, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! » expliqua-t-il en souriant

- « Je te reconnais bien là ! Mais ça va ? Vous allez bien ? »

- « Plus ou moins, oui » répondit James tandis que Lily avait l'air beaucoup plus sceptique que lui « Ils nous libèrent demain »

- « J'aurais quand même préféré qu'ils aient plus d'informations à nous donner sur ta main avant de te laisser partir » murmura Lily en caressant tendrement la joue de son mari

- « Mais ce n'est presque rien, ça va guérir ! » lui assura James d'un air rassurant.

- « Tu as quoi à la main ? » demanda Remus

Il vit alors ses quatre amis échanger un regard grave.

- « Pas ici ! » souffla James « On t'expliquera ça plus tard ! »

Remus hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Après tout, un hôpital où n'importe quel membre du personnel soignant pouvait arriver à tout moment n'était pas un endroit très discret pour parler des missions secrètes de l'Ordre.

- « Alors comme ça tu reviens plus tôt que prévu ? » demanda Sirius en souriant

- « Et oui… » répondit Remus

- « Et tu as bien fait… » décréta Lily en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de lui « Tu es encore plus maigre que la dernière fois et cette blessure n'a pas été soignée correctement »

Remus entendit très distinctement ses mais pouffer de rire alors que Océane rejoignait son amie pour une inspection en règle de son visage.

- « Tu es pâle à faire peur ! » souffla Océane « Je ne te laisserais pas repartir si tu n'as pas meilleur mine ! »

- « On va bien vérifier que tout ça est bien soigné… Tu n'es pas raisonnable Remus ! Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec sa santé… » continua Lily

- « Les filles ! Les filles ! Je vais bien… » tenta Remus en essayant de les éloigner « Je vais très bien… Je vous assure… »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent un peu et le fixèrent d'un air grave. C'est alors qu'une guérisseuse entra dans la pièce. Elle se figea en voyant Remus et s'approcha de lui.

- « Vous ne devriez pas être assis monsieur ! Vous êtes bien trop maigre et pâle… Retourner dans votre lit ! »

- « Je ne suis pas hospitaliser » répondit Remus, à la fois gêné par les propos de la jeune femme et agacer par le fou rire qui avait gagné ses deux meilleurs amis.

- « Ah tu vois ! On te l'avait bien dit que tu avais l'air malade ! » renchérit Océane de plus belle.

Remus soupira alors. Mais tandis que Lily, Océane et la guérisseuse, le sermonnait pour sa mauvaise mine, il était tout de même heureux d'être là, avec eux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lord Voldemort fixait l'extérieur d'un air grave. A travers les vieux carreaux sales et poussiéreux d'une fenêtre, il regardait la nuit tomber. Au dehors, un arbre mort se dressait, seul au milieu du terrain vague qui entourait le manoir à l'abandon dans lequel il avait fait réunir tous ses fidèles.

Il était en colère, extrêmement en colère. Cette mission au Ministère avait été un abominable fiasco. Non seulement les aurors étaient arrivés alors que tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas partis, ils avaient arrêtés quatre des leurs, mais en plus la prophétie avait été détruite. C'était cela, plus que toute autre chose qui le mettait dans une rage indescriptible. Il était pourtant persuadé que cette mission serait une réussite. Cette mission devait être une réussite ! Maintenant, il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître comment tuer cet Harry Potter, comment détruire cette menace qui planait sur lui, sa puissance et le règne qu'il voulait exercer sans faille. Et rien ne le contrariait davantage…

Il serra ses poings de rage et émit un grognement sourd. Sa respiration s'accélérait et il sentait de plus en plus la colère se répandre en lui comme un venin qui contaminait chacune de ses veines à une vitesse folle. A cet instant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

- « Oui ? » siffla-t-il d'un air mauvais sans prendre la peine de se retourner

- « Excusez moi, Maître, mais ils sont tous là… » couina un elfe de maison.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentait aux tressautements de sa voix qu'il était tout bonnement terrifié d'être là et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Lord Voldemort se sentait dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il se sentait capable de tuer n'importe qui, qui ne lui témoignerait pas le respect et la crainte qu'il devait inspirer.

- « Bien ! » répondit-il en se retournant précipitamment, faisant voler sa robe noire autour de lui.

Il fixa l'elfe d'un regard noir qui figea la créature de terreur. Il émit un grognement de dédain et passa devant lui sans autre cérémonie. Il arriva dans un large couloir, assombri par la pénombre du crépuscule. Il le traversa rapidement et se dépêcha de regagner une autre porte un peu plus loin. Elle était fermée mais on entendait clairement au travers les murmures des conversations qui avaient lieu de l'autre côté. Le ton devait être très animé car la porte était épaisse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte qui représentait une tête de serpent et ouvrit la porte sans aucune douceur. Elle provoqua un bruit fracassant qui fit cesser toutes les discussions qui avaient court dans la pièce. Devant lui se tenait tous ces mangemorts qui s'étaient tournés vers lui à son arrivée. Aussitôt, il se prosternèrent devant lui et bientôt, il ne resta exposé à la vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres que les nuques de ses fidèles. Il traversa la pièce rapidement et alla s'installer dans le grand fauteuil qui surplombait la pièce, installé sur une petite estrade. Il s'y installa et attendit un court instant. Personne ne bougeait, personne n'osait parler et encore moins lever les yeux sur lui. Ils savaient tous qu'il était dans une rare fureur et personne ne voulait courir le risque de le provoquer.

- « Je suis mécontent… » siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale « Extrêmement mécontent… »

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Comment se fait-il que vous ayez pu échouer à une mission aussi simple ! » gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant

Il y eut un court moment de silence avant qu'un murmure ne s'élève de la masse des mangemorts agenouillés à ces pieds.

- « Mais Maître… »

- « SILENCE ! » hurla Lord Voldemort en se levant d'un bond « Silence ! Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot ! Par votre faute, j'ai perdu un élément capital ! Vous mériteriez tous d'être châtié pour votre incompétence ! »

D'un geste brusque, il frappa le vide devant lui avec colère. Il se précipita alors en bas de son estrade et empoigna sans aucune douceur le col du mangemort qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui. Il se fit se lever et plongea son regard reptilien dans le sien. Le regard du mangemort s'emplit de terreur. Il s'appelait Carrow et allait subir les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Pourquoi vous êtes vous révélez incapable de mener à bien une mission aussi simple ! » siffla-t-il méchamment avant de relâcher sa victime qui retomba assez lourdement sur le sol « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vous confiez quelque chose d'important sans que vous le ratiez lamentablement ?! »

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et frappa un grand coup dans le mur provoquant un bruit sourd.

- « Vous étiez si près ! Vous aviez la prophétie à portée de main ! Vous aviez les caniches de Dumbledore à votre merci ! Et non seulement vous les avez laissé s'échapper mais en plus vous les avez laisser détruire la prophétie ! »

Il se retourna et les fixa tous. Quelques uns osèrent alors relever la tête. Parmi eux Bellatrix le regardait attentivement. Il la scruta un moment avant qu'elle n'ose prendre la parole.

- « Il y avait Dumbledore… » lança-t-elle comme un murmure

- « Dumbledore ! DUMBLEDORE ! » hurla Lord Voldemort en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. « Mais par Morgane ! Vous aviez mille fois le temps de récupérer la prophétie avant que ce vieux timbré ne vienne fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous auriez eu le temps de récupérer la prophétie si vous vous en étiez donné la peine ! »

- « Potter la gardait ! Il la gardait et il était protégé par tous les autres ! Ce n'était pas si simple ! » répondit Bellatrix qui semblait être elle aussi assez remonté.

- « Potter ! Lucius a été en tête à tête avec lui pendant de longues minutes et il a été incapable de lui arracher la prophétie. PIRE ! Il la laissait la détruire sous ses yeux ! S'il n'était pas en train de croupir en ce moment à Azkaban je pense que je l'aurait tué de mes propres mains ! Il l'avait à sa merci ! Et au lieu d'en finir immédiatement, au lieu de le tuer, et de nous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de se stupide Potter il lui fait un monologue. Un stupide monologue qui lui a permis de reprendre suffisamment de force pour détruire cette prophétie ! C'est incapable porte la responsabilité de la perte de cette prophétie ! »

La respiration de Lord Voldemort était de plus en plus saccadée et irrégulière. Il bouillait littéralement de rage. Il ne pardonnait pas qu'une erreur aussi grossière ait pu être commise. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se venger.  
Se venger et faire du mal à Lucius Malefoy qui s'était révélé être un misérable incompétent. Malheureusement pour lui, il faisait parti de ceux qui, inconscient lors de l'arrivée des aurors avaient été enfermé à Azkaban sans autre forme de procès. Sa tenue de mangemort et la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche ne laissaient aucun doute quand à son appartenance aux fidèles de Lord Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'en l'espace de quelque minute, la belle couverture que Malefoy avait bâti autour de lui pour ne pas être soupçonner venait d'exploser… Il allait sans doute finir sa vie à Azkaban et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait certainement pas l'en sortir…  
Vivre le restant de ses jours entouré de Détraqueurs était encore une punition trop douce comparée à sa faute… Comment pourrait-il s'acquitter de sa dette envers lui ?

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et de son long doigt frêle et blanchâtre il désigna Bellatrix, toujours agenouillée devant lui.

- « Va chercher ta sœur ! » siffla-t-il

- « Ma sœur ? » demanda la mangemort, franchement étonnée

- « MAINTENANT ! »

- « Bien Maître… » souffla Bellatrix en sortant de la pièce, toujours courbée.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres embrasa du regard ses fidèles, toujours prostrés devant lui, en signe de soumission, craignant, à juste titre, sa colère. Mais cette vision l'énerva d'autant plus. Il n'avait pas envie de voir plus longtemps, ce ramassis de crétin, ce lot d'incapable !

- « DEHORS ! » hurla-t-il en désignant la porte d'un geste ample « TOUS DEHORS ! HORS DE MA VUE ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous les mangemorts présents dans la pièce se redresse et quitte la pièce dans un silence quasi religieux. Lorsque le dernier eut refermer la porte, Voldemort se laissa tomber dans son large fauteuil et glissa son visage entre ses mains.

Avec la prophétie, il avait perdu la clé pour détruire Harry Potter et mettre ainsi fin à cette menace qui menaçait son règne. Mais ce n'était pas pourtant autant qu'il allait renoncer. Après tout, il avait déjà tué tellement de personne qu'il était incapable de se souvenir du chiffre exact. Ce morveux, aussi bien caché soit-il par ses stupides parents ne lui échapperait pas éternellement… Néanmoins ce contre temps était fâcheux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souffrait pas qu'on le contrarie.

L'ouverture de la porte le tira de ses pensées et lorsqu'il releva la tête se fut pour croiser le regard bleu de Narcissa Malefoy qui détourna instantanément le regard pour fixer le sol. Elle se prosterna devant lui, tremblante de terreur. Voldemort savait qu'elle redoutait cette entrevue et elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Derrière elle, sa sœur ne semblait pas éprouver une once de compassion pour elle. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres reconnaissait bien là le caractère égoïste de Bellatrix.

- « Vous souhaitiez me voir Maître ? » demanda Narcissa d'une voix étranglée par l'appréhension.

- « Oui » siffla le Seigneur de Ténèbre, heureux de sentir la terreur émaner de cette jeune femme « Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton mari, à échouer lamentablement à une mission extrêmement importante qui lui avait été confiée »

- « Oui Maître » répondit difficilement la jeune femme qui n'avait pas cesser de fixer le sol « Rien ne me désolé d'avantage que cette contrariété qui vous affecte… »

- « Tu mens ! » lança méchamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Tu te soucies d'avantage de ton mari qui pourrit dans les geôles d'Azkaban de ce qui peut me contrarier ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais il l'entendit sangloter. Il savait qu'il avait raison.

- « Femme ! » cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Ton mari à commis une redoutable erreur en laissant James Potter détruire cette prophétie ! ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il ai mon pardon et dit toi bien que rien ne pourra jamais épongé sa dette… »

- « Mais Maître… »

- « SILENCE ! » hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant d'un bond.

Il s'approcha brusquement de la jeune femme et d'un sort la força à se relever. Il la scruta avec attention et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il compris à quel point l'arrestation de son mari pouvait l'affecter. Elle était tellement pâle qu'elle paraissait transparente, des cernes violettes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, ses yeux étaient secs mais rougis, ses lèvres pincées et elle tremblait violemment.

- « Ton mari n'est plus présent à mes côtés pour recevoir le châtiment qu'il mérite, mais je compte sur toi pour tout faire pour que je n'ai plus jamais à me plaindre de vous. Sinon, la famille Malefoy ne sera plus qu'un nom qui tombera dans l'oubli. Suis-je clair ? »

- « Très clair… » balbutia la jeune femme qui semblait désormais au bord des larmes.

Il griffa d'un de ses ongles sa joue pâle y laissant une trace qui rougissait à vu d'œil.

- « Tu feras très exactement tout ce que je te demanderais de faire… N'est-ce pas ? »

- « Très exactement »

- « Bien… Tu as intérêt à t'en souvenir. Sinon, ton fils en pâtira… »

- « Pas Drago ! » hurla alors Narcissa, avec une force qu'on n'aurait pas pu soupçonner chez elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- « Ton fils est en tête sur ma liste… »

- « Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » supplia la jeune mère

- « Il grandira… D'ici là, Bellatrix s'assurera que tu lui inculque correctement comment devenir un bon et loyal fidèle… Un mangemort accompli ! Baigné dans cette ambiance, il devrait devenir un meilleur élément que son père ! »

Il se mit une nouvelle fois à rire d'un rire qui glaçait le sang.

- « Mais en attendant » la prévint-il en retrouvant son sérieux « Si je dois, ne serais qu'une fois me plaindre de toi, ton fils ne vivra pas assez vieux pour se voir apposer la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras… »

Narcissa lança un petit cri étouffé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva alors le sort qui la maintenant debout et elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleurs, sous les regards de dédain de sa sœur et indifférent de son Maître.


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt dix sept : Demain l'on se marie**

_« Puisque demain l'on se marie  
Apprenons la même chanson  
Puisque demain s'ouvre la vie  
Dis-moi ce que nous y verrons  
Nous forcerons nos yeux  
A ne jamais rien voir  
Que la chose jolie  
Qui vit en chaque chose »_

_Jacques Brel_

D'un geste plutôt agacé, Cornelius Fudge referma le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Le pays était en pleine crise et on osait encore lui apporter un traité des plus inutiles sur la réglementation sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron ! Il n'était que Ministre par intérim, il n'allait tout de même pas perdre du temps sur des questions aussi stupides et bon personne en ces temps de crise n'avait à faire.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui lui faisait face et soupira. Ces collaborateurs étaient une nouvelle fois en retard. C'était la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine que ses jeunes assistants le mettaient en retard sur son horaire. Il était vrai que quand il était lui-même l'assistant du Ministre, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, il lui arrivait souvent d'être tellement débordé qu'il devait faire attendre son patron. Mais maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés._ Il_ était celui qui dirigeait et il ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Le travail ne manquait malheureusement pas… Il devait discuter d'une multitude de choses avec eux et ne voulait pas les laisser en attente.

Il allait ensorceler un morceau de parchemin pour le transformer en note de service afin de rappeler à ses deux collaborateurs de se dépêcher quand ils entrèrent justement dans son bureau.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » les accueillit-il avec froideur.

- « Excusez nous… » répondit l'un d'eux à bout de souffle « Mais la conférence de presses s'est éternisée et… »

- « C'est bon ! C'est bon ! » Cornelius en faisant apparaître deux fauteuils devant son bureau « Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! »

Les deux collaborateurs échangèrent un rapide regard avant de s'asseoir. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait faire remarquer au Ministre par intérim qu'il était passable grossier. Et même si tous les deux étaient à peine plus jeune que celui qui était confortablement installé devant eux, jamais, il ne perdait pas de vu qu'il avait le pouvoir, pas eux.

- « Commençons ! » lança Cornelius en repoussant le dossier qu'il avait refermer avant l'arriver de ses deux collaborateurs, d'ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau et d'en sortir un autre. « Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour que vous me parliez un peu de comment se présente la campagne électorale… »

Car en effet, l'ambition de Cornelius n'était pas de rester Ministre par intérim. Non, lui voulait, et ce depuis qu'il avait effectuer son premier stage au Ministère, devenir Ministre, un vrai Ministre, pas un Ministre que l'on engage pour en remplacer un défaillant. Son problème est qu'il était jeune, très jeune pour devenir Ministre. Il aurait eu une dizaine d'année de plus, cela aurait été parfait, mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Par contre, il possédait un atout de taille : il occupait déjà le poste… Chacun de ses actes avait désormais un poids, un poids qui pourrait peser lourd lorsqu'il proposerait officiellement sa candidature.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il en voyant qu'aucun des deux hommes plaçaient devant lui ne prenait la parole.

- « Et bien » commença le plus grassouillet des deux « Nous avons eu les résultats de l'enquête d'opinion… »

- « Et que cela donne-t-il ? » l'interrogea Cornelius.

- « D'après ce qu'on répondu les personnes que nous avons interrogé, votre jeune âge ne semble pas être un inconvénient majeur à votre candidature » répondit le deuxième collaborateur

- « Tout ceci me semble très bien… » se réjouit alors le Ministre intérimaire en se frottant les mains.

- « Par contre… » se risqua un des deux hommes visiblement peu réjouit d'avoir à faire son annonce « Il semblerait que pour le moment, vous ne satisfaisiez pas les électeurs en ce qui concerne leur sécurité… »

Fudge eut un sursaut de surprise.

- « Réellement ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Oui » répondit l'homme « Les électeurs ne trouvent pas que vous soyez plus efficace que Smith… »

- « Tout de même ! » s'insurgea Cornelius « Il n'y a pas eu d'attentat aussi sanglant depuis que je suis en poste… »

Il se souvenait très précisément de ces atroces attentats perpétrés par des moldus qui avaient conduit son prédécesseur à démissionner de son poste.

- « Effectivement… » consentirent ses deux collaborateurs

Mais Fudge sut lire sur leur visage qu'ils pensaient la même chose que cette petite voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter dans sa tête que des horreurs telles qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Et Fudge redoutait plus que tout qu'un nouvel attentat soit commis, car il savait pertinemment que dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'était pas en mesure d'y faire face.

Sans aller aussi loin qu'un attentat sanglant et meurtrier, ce qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant au sein même du Ministère, où des mangemorts avaient été aperçut et certains d'entre eux capturé, mettait en relief les déplorables lacunes de son système de sécurité.

- « Il va falloir y remédier ! » déclara-t-il d'un air décidé « Je vais en faire la priorité de mon programme ! »

- « L'ennui… » se lança un des deux collaborateurs « est que vos deux principaux adversaires ont aussi basé tout leur programme sur la sécurité. »

- « Nous avons des espions très sur parmi les proches de ces deux hommes politiques » compléta l'autre collaborateur sur un air de confidence.

Cornelius n'en fut pas surpris. Tout ceci était monnaie courante dans le milieu politique de la Communauté sorcière, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un secret de Polichinelle.

- « C'est ennuyeux… » souffla-t-il en se levant pour se rendre à la fenêtre. « Il faudra dans ce cas que je propose quelque chose de plus fort qu'eux ! »

- « Le mieux serait peut être… » tenta un des deux collaborateurs

- « Oui ? » lança Cornelius en se retournant

- « Appliquer dès maintenant de grandes mesures de sécurités ainsi vous vous présenterez à l'élection vous aurez déjà montrer que vous pouvez agir face à cette crise de sécurité que connaissent tous nos concitoyens » continua le collaborateur.

Fudge sentit un large sourire illuminer son visage. C'était une très brillante idée ! Il allait marquer beaucoup de points auprès de ses électeurs potentiels s'il arrivait à faire régner plus d'ordre dans la communauté. C'était sans doute la clé de sa réussite.

- « Mais comment faire pour apporter plus de sécurité à la communauté ? » demanda-t-il

- « Et bien, il y a quelques mois, je me souviens que Smith avait proposé de grandes réformes sécuritaires. Si ma mémoire est exacte, il y était question de couvre feu entre autre… »

- « Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été appliqué ? »

- « Cette proposition a été rejeté par le Magenmagot à l'unanimité. Le professeur Dumbledore particulièrement s'était vivement opposé à son application. »

Fudge eut une grimace. Albus Dumbledore était un homme très important et son avis était en général très écouté par les dignitaires de la communauté sorcière. Lui-même, depuis qu'il occupait ce poste avait à de nombreuses reprises demander son avis au directeur de Poudlard. S'il avait refusé ces réformes une fois, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il les accepte cette fois.

- « Que pouvons nous faire si ses applications ne sont pas approuvé par le Magenmagot ? » demanda Fudge avec résignation.

Il croisa alors le regard de ses collaborateurs et sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise.

- « Passer outre ?! » s'affola-t-il

- « Oui, c'est la seule façon de vous assurez la victoire aux prochaines élections… »

- « Mais si le professeur Dumbledore est contre… » tenta Fudge

- « Il fut donner à vos électeurs potentiels ce qu'ils veulent si vous voulez être élu ! »

- « Pensez qu'en appliquant ses mesures, vous vous offrez une place officielle et reconnu dans le fauteuil que vous n'occupez pour le moment qu'à titre provisoire… »

Ce fut cet argument, plus que tous les autres qui toucha le plus Cornelius. S'il devenait Ministre en faisant appliquer ces mesures, et bien il le ferait. Et même si l'idée de se mettre très certainement à dos un homme aussi brillant et puissant que le professeur Dumbledore lui déplaisait énormément, son ambition passait avant tout. Après tout, Dumbledore se faisait vieux, son jugement n'était peut être plus aussi sur…

- « Très bien ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix forte « Je vais me passer de l'avis du Magenmagot et faire appliquer ces réformes. Chargez vous de mettre tout cela en place le plus vite possible ! » leur ordonna-t-il.

Visiblement ravi, les deux hommes ramassèrent leurs dossiers et quittèrent le bureau rapidement.

Cornelius se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Tout cela était très soudain et il sentait que ses jambes ne le portaient plus très bien. Il sentait ses entrailles se tordre. Il trouvait cette situation très grisante. Il avait le pouvoir et si tout se passait selon ses plans, il le garderait.

Il se mit à sourire et entendit alors trois coups frapper à sa porte.

- « Oui ? » lança-t-il en essayant de ravaler son sourire peu convenable à un Ministre en temps de crise.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Rufus Scrimgeour était grand et avait une belle carrure qui le faisait ressembler à un lion. Ses cheveux couleur sable et ses yeux jaunes ne faisaient que renforcer ce sentiment. En sa présence, Cornelius se sentait petit et faible tant la puissance émanait de cet homme.

Il était de plus, l'un des meilleurs aurors de sa génération, se partageant la vedette avec Maugrey Fol Œil…

- « Rufus ! Vous ici ? » l'accueillit Cornelius en se levant et en lui tendant la main

- « Oui, monsieur le Ministre » répondit l'auror d'une voix grave « Je suis venu comme vous l'avez demandé, vous remettre ces rapports… »

Il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette deux gros dossiers soigneusement ficelés par une fine cordelette et les posa sur le bureau. Le premier était le moins épais des deux. Après s'être assis dans le fauteuil qui lui était destiné, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avant de le tendre vers Cornelius. Ce dernier le pris et lu la première ligne.

C'était le tout premier rapport qu'on lui faisait sur ce qu'il avait décidé de baptiser « l'incident du Ministère ». Il n'eu pas le peine de lire plus loin car Scrimgeour reprit la parole.

- « D'après l'enquête que nous avons mené, il semblerait qu'ils se soient promenés un peu partout dans le département des Mystères. Et vu les dégâts important qu'on a constater dans le vestibule de la salle des Prophéties, je pense que c'est là bas qu'ils ont dirigé leurs actions. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions »

-« Aucun des mangemorts capturé n'a parlé ? » demanda Cornelius en feuilletant distraitement le dossier.

- « Aucun ! Pas même Malefoy ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru aussi obstiné ce petit blondinet ! »

Cornelius grimaça. Et dire que pendant toutes ces années où il tentait de monter en grade dans le Ministère, il avait considéré Lucius Malefoy comme un notable digne de foi…

- « Et à part ça ? » demanda Cornelius en refermant le dossier.

- « Et bien je n'explique toujours pas comment des personnes étrangères au Ministère comme Potter ou Black se soient retrouvé à cet endroit cette nuit là… »

Cornelius soupira et referma le dossier.

- « Bien sur ce n'est qu'un premier rapport, je compte compléter tout cela et révéler au grand jour toutes les zones d'ombre ! Faites moi confiance ! »

- « Comme toujours Rufus, je suis certain que vous ferez un excellent travail. »

L'auror esquissa un léger sourire et récupéra le dossier qu'il fit disparaître aussitôt. Son regard se posa sur le dossier resté sur le bureau.

- « Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Cornelius

- « Mon rapport sur les attentats moldus… » souffla Rufus Scrimgeour en reprenant un air grave

- « Ah » souffla Cornelius.

Il redoutait ce dossier qui était fort délicat. Jamais, de mémoire d'homme on avait eu à faire à quelque chose de ce type là. Et la nouveauté, surtout quand elle était aussi sanglante, ne plaisait pas plus que ça à Cornelius Fudge.

- « Et alors ? » demanda-t-il de la voix la plus sereine qu'il pu.

- « Je suis d'avis que se sont des moldus qui sont coupables de ses crimes » déclara Rufus en croisant les mains sur le bureau

- « Vous en êtes surs ? »

- « Tous les éléments concordent ! »

- « Mais ces rumeurs… » murmura Cornelius à voix basse.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, une fâcheuse rumeur circulait dans les couloirs du Département des Aurors… Certaines personnes mettaient le compte des attentats du Chemin de Traverse et de King's Cross sur le dos des mangemorts. Cela inquiétait fortement Cornelius. Car s'il savait les mangemorts capables de telles choses, il ne voulait pas l'admettre car s'il se trompait, il ne voulait pas devoir subir la colère de Voldemort. Aussi barbare soit-elle, l'idée que des moldus soient coupables lui causerait moins de soucis.

- « Ne vous en fait pas, monsieur le Ministre. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Vous savez bien que Maugrey, qui lance cette rumeur, est à moitié fou ! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en fait mon affaire et avec votre accord, dès demain, j'envoie une équipe côté moldu pour démarrer l'enquête ! »

Le sourire que Rufus adressa à Cornelius lui enleva ses derniers doutes, et ce dernier se mit à sourire à son tour. Il prit alors sa plus belle plume et signa le papier que l'auror lui désigna.

- « Je vous donne carte blanche, Rufus » déclara-t-il

- « Et vous ne serez pas déçu, monsieur le Ministre ! » assura Rufus Scrimgeour en se levant

- « Continuez comme ça, et il se peut que si je suis élu… » commença Cornelius avec un sourire entendu « Il se peut que vous soyez nommé Chef du Département des Aurors si vous faites correctement votre travail… »

Au regard que lui lança l'auror, Cornelius su que son message était bien passé… Il était en campagne et toutes les voix en sa faveur étaient les bien venues ! Il regarda Scrimgeour refermer la porte de son bureau, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette nouée sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient le long de son dos mais il ne s'en souciait pas, il avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il était sortit la veille de Ste Mangouste en compagnie de James dont le bras n'était pas encore totalement guéri, mais qui montrait des signes encourageants de guérison. Lui se sentait très bien. Il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces et était en pleine forme. En pleine forme, mais horriblement stressé.

C'était demain. Le lendemain à cette heure là, il serait marié. Certes marié à la femme de sa vie, mais marié quand même. Il se sentait ridicule, mais par moment, il avait des bouffées de stress qui le submergeait. Cela se produisait le plus souvent lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il réfléchissait trop. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'à l'instant même où Océane entrait dans son champ de vision, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène, sa bouée de sauvetage… Dès qu'il sentait que l'angoisse devenait trop forte, il se rapprochait d'elle et l'enlaçait. Après un léger baiser, il se sentait toujours beaucoup mieux. Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire d'ailleurs immédiatement. Il avait besoin d'elle là, en ce moment. Il traversa donc vite le couloir et entra dans leur chambre à coucher. Océane était déjà glissée entre les draps. Elle regardait le plafond mais se tourna vers lui quand elle entra. Il lui sourit, enfila un caleçon, sécha ses cheveux et lança la serviette bien loin dans la pièce. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la jeune femme. Immédiatement, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur la jolie poitrine sa fiancée. Il respira bien fort, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux et ce bien être redoubla quand il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme parcourir sa nuque et jouer dans ses mèches.

Il grogna de plaisir et posa un baiser sur un des seins d'Océane à travers le fin T-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama.

- « Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible

- « Sirius… » demanda la jeune femme

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu stresses ? »

Sirius eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Il eut envie de toutes ses forces de lui mentir et de lui répondre d'une voix sereine que non, qu'il allait très bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. De toute façon, elle le savait aussi bien que lui.

- « Oui » murmura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort « et toi ? »

- « Moi aussi… »

- « C'est que ça doit être normal alors… » murmura Sirius en relevant la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard bleu.

- « Bien sur ! Idiot ! » souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son front

- « Eh ! Je ne me suis jamais marié moi ! »

- « Moi non plus ! » répliqua la jeune femme en se redressant un peu.

Tous les deux se regardèrent un moment d'un air amusé. Apparemment la crise venait de passer, Sirius la sentait plus sereine, lui l'était plus aussi.

- « C'est quelque chose que je n'ai envie de partager qu'avec toi » murmura-t-elle tendrement

- « Ca tombe bien, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé vivre ça avec un autre que moi ! » lui assura-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi sur de quelque chose. Il aimait Océane plus que tout et l'idée de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre lui était tellement insupportable et odieuse que cela lui faisait mal presque physiquement. Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller de plaisir et elle approcha son visage du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement arrachant un soupir au jeune homme.

Il glissa une de ses mains entre sa peau si douce et son T-shirt et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors Océane faire glisser doucement sa main le long de son bras.

- « Tu avais raison chéri » souffla-t-elle « On a réussit à tout faire dans les temps…Tous les préparatifs »

- « J'ai toujours raison… » marmonna Sirius en souriant

Océane pouffa mais ne dit rien.

- « Tout est prêt… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous faire beau demain et à 16h00 demain, je serais ta femme… »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Sirius

- « Et moi ton jeune et séduisant mari… » murmura-t-il

Elle se mit à rire doucement et les soubresauts de son torse faisaient remuer la tête du jeune homme qui trouvait cela très amusant.

- « Bon, on dort maintenant » déclara-t-elle avec fermeté « Je ne veux pas avoir à abuser de sorts de maquillage pour cacher mes cernes »

Ils se turent donc. Mais, aussi fatigué qu'il était par la longue journée de préparatifs de dernières minutes, Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. La respiration calme et profonde de Océane lui indiquait clairement qu'elle dormait depuis plusieurs minutes et lui, toujours pas. Il se dégagea de son confortable oreiller et s'allongea sur son propre côté du lit, croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et observa le plafond. C'était un comble ! Il avait passé toutes ses dernières semaines à rassurer Océane, en lui répétant régulièrement que tout été prévu, tout organisé, tout sous contrôle et pourtant… Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Il soupira. Il ne voulait surtout pas oublier quelque chose. La journée de demain devait être parfaite et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'un oubli de sa part puisse tout gâcher. Il se repassa alors rapidement dans sa tête toutes les étapes de la journée du lendemain.

Océane allait rejoindre Lily chez elle pour se préparer avec Lalyh, Flumena allait la rejoindre là-bas, James et Remus allaient venir le rejoindre, il allait enfiler son costume… Son costume était prêt. Il allait attendre tranquillement que la cérémonie commence, il écouterait le discours du mage marieur, il allait ensuite…

- « Par Merlin ! » lança-t-il en sursautant.

Il se leva d'un bond hors du lit, et fixa la jeune femme endormie d'un air catastrophé. Elle allait le tuer ! Ou pire, il allait la décevoir et elle serait triste le jour de son mariage ! Il était horrible ! Il allait être celui qui allait gâcher leur grande journée ! Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?!

Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans la chambre en soupirant et en poussant des gémissements sourds. Océane remua dans son sommeil, et craignant de la réveillé et qu'elle le questionne sur la raison de son agitation, il préféra quitter la chambre.

Son alliance… Il avait totalement oublié d'aller acheter une alliance à Océane. Il se souvenait pourtant très clairement que quelques semaines auparavant, elle lui avait dit de ne _surtout pas_ oublier d'y aller. Il lui avait dit, un peu vexé d'ailleurs qu'il n'oublierait pas et voilà… On était la veille de leur mariage et il n'avait pas d'anneau à passer au doigt de celle qui allait devenir sa femme. Il frappa sa tête contre le mur du couloir et se mit à gémir sous la douleur en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il avait prévu d'y aller en début de semaine mais voilà avec la mission du Ministère et son hospitalisation…

- « Non ! » souffla-t-il

Il n'avait aucune excuse et il le savait bien. Il devait trouver une solution et vite car il savait très bien qu'il serait impardonnable s'il arrivait au rituel du mariage sans l'anneau symbolique.

Il se rendit dans le salon et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et étouffa un grognement suivit d'un juron sonore. Il était parfaitement stupide, et il les mettait tous les deux dans une situation délicate. Il soupira et se demanda un moment s'il ne devait pas réveiller Océane pour tout lui avouer. Mais il se ravisa. Il lui avait promis qu'ils auraient un beau mariage et il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir. Il allait se débrouiller… Il fallait avant tout qu'il se calme et qu'il remette ses idées en ordre. Il quitta donc le salon pour se rendre dans son jardin. Il faisait frais en cette nuit de la fin septembre et il frissonna, mais la fraîcheur le réveilla. Ses pensées semblaient plus claires et l'espoir naquit à nouveau dans son esprit. Après tout, il n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien !! Il fit quelque pas dans son jardin et médita un petit moment.

Il fallait être organisé. Le mariage avait lieu à 16h00, et Océane quittait la maison aux environs de 09h00… Si James et Remus l'aidaient, il pourrait largement faire un saut à Londres, visiter les plus grandes bijouteries possibles, il trouverait la bague parfaite pour Océane et serait rentré à temps pour le mariage. Il se répéta mentalement ce plan dans sa tête, et il avait l'air parfait. Il se sentit instantanément mieux. Il ferait tout pour que tout se passe bien et tout se passerait bien. Océane ne se rendrait même pas compte de son oubli… Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il regagna sa chambre sans un bruit et se glissa sous les draps. Océane ne s'était apparemment pas rendue comte de son absence. Mais, même s'il était un peu rassuré, Sirius mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le lit. Il se sentait oppressé. Il se leva rapidement, ce qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes et observa son reflet dans la fenêtre. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Il avait très mal dormi et ne se sentait pas très reposé. Il soupira et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il entendit des rires dans la cuisine et s'y rendit. Océane et Lalyh prenaient leur petit déjeuner et la jeune femme amusait sa fille en faisant toutes sortes de grimaces. Cette vision arracha un sourire au jeune homme qui s'approcha d'elles doucement.

- « Bonjours mes belles ! » souffla-t-il

- « Paaaaapaaaaaa ! » hurla Lalyh en tendant les bras.

Sirius se pencha et la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser et de se diriger vers Océane.

- « Par Merlin ! Chéri tu as une tête épouvantable ! » s'exclama la jeune femme après avoir détaché ses lèvres des siennes.

Le jeune homme grogna et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- « Tu as mal dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant

- « Ouais… » marmonna-t-il.

Il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir oublier l'alliance qu'il ne supportait pas bien de la voir attentive et aux petits soins pour lui. Il ne pensait pas le mériter. Il la vit alors se lever et s'approcher de lui.

- « Ca va aller chéri, tout se passera bien » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il eut un peu de mal à déglutir et hocha la tête, mal à l'aise

- « Chacun son tour de rassurer l'autre… » ajouta-t-elle en souriant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue « Bon chéri, je vais me dépêcher, sinon je serais en retard chez Lily… Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ce matin ? »

- « Je dispose les dernières chaises et je me fais beau pour toi » répondit le jeune homme en se forçant à sourire.

- « Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de mal… » assura-t-elle en récupérant Lalyh de sa chaise haute et en disparaissant de la cuisine.

Sirius eu alors envie de se noyer dans le bol de café qu'il venait de se servir. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublier l'alliance qu'il allait devoir offrir à la plus merveilleuse des femmes ? Il sentit la culpabilité le ronger un peu plus. Il attendit dans la cuisine, devant son bol qui refroidissait qu'Océane vienne lui dire au revoir. Ils ne se reverraient plus avant la cérémonie. Il l'embrassa passionnément et la regarda partir avec Lalyh, un léger pincement au cœur.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Coucou c'est moi ! »

Lily se mit à sourire largement et se leva, avec difficultés, du canapé dans lequel elle s'était installée pour lire un peu. Elle se tourna au moment où son amie entrait dans la pièce, Lalyh dans les bras. Elle avait l'air soucieuse malgré le sourire, un peu forcé, qu'elle affichait.

- « Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant d'elle

- « Si, je vais bien… » répondit Océane en approchant Lalyh pour que sa marraine puisse l'embrasser.

- « Tu as l'air tendue… » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien dans quel état elle se trouvait juste avant son mariage. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était à la fois comblée de devenir la femme de James mais aussi extrêmement nerveuse et inquiète. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait ressentit l'avaient tellement stressée qu'il avait fallut toute la bonne humeur d'Alice Longdubat, qui était son témoin, pour faire passer ce petit coup de blues.

Océane soupira et posa Lalyh sur le sol.

- « Arryyyiellle ? » demanda la petite fille en s'accrochant à la jambe de sa marraine, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- « Ils sont en haut mon ange… Ils jouent dans la chambre de Harry, Dobby les surveillent… » répondit Lily en souriant

- « Je vais l'emmener là haut et je reviens… » lança alors Océane en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne

- « Je nous prépare un peu de thé pendant ce temps ! » déclara Lily pendant que son amie et sa filleule entamait l'ascension de l'escalier.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Lily jeta un rapide sort et une théière fumante dont un délicat parfum s'échappait. La jeune femme récupéra rapidement deux tasses et fit léviter le tout dans le salon. Elle manqua de tout faire renverser quand elle se cogna à James qui arrivait par le côté et qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Heureusement, il lui restait de très bon réflexes et il n'y eu aucun dégât.

- « Pardon ! » s'excusa James qui lui avait attrapé par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

- « C'est pas grave » lui assura-t-elle alors qu'il la relâchait doucement.

Elle vit Remus arrivé derrière lui.

- « Vous partez ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui, Sirius nous a demandé de venir tôt hier soir… Je crois qu'il n'a pas envie d'être tout seul juste avant la cérémonie » répondit James en souriant

- « Très bien » répondit la jeune femme en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser « On se revoit tout à l'heure ? »

- « Bien sur, on repassera ici a moins pour se changer » assura James en souriant

- « Vous allez à la maison ? » demanda soudain Océane qui était redescendue de l'étage.

Remus et James acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- « Alors s'il vous plait, essayer de changer les idées à Sirius ! Il a une mine affreuse, il a mal dormi et je sens qu'il est super stressé » leur demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Océane ! » lança Remus d'une voix douce « On s'en charge ! Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, il a aussi très envie de ce mariage ton Sirius »

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire éblouissant et ses joues devinrent un peu plus roses tout d'un coup. Sur ce les garçons prirent congé pour se rendre dans la maison en face du chemin. Océane se mit à soupirer quand ils refermèrent la porte.

- « Allez viens… » lui lança Lily d'une voix douce en l'entraînant vers le canapé.

Toutes les deux s'installèrent confortablement et la jeune femme servit à son amie une grande tasse de thé qu'elles burent en silence.

- « Pourquoi je suis si nerveuse ? » demanda finalement Océane après un moment.

- « C'est tout a fait normal ! » lui assura Lily « C'est tout le stress des préparatifs qui ressort, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Tu verras qu'au moment où tu t'avanceras dans l'allée, tu ne penseras à rien d'autre qu'à Sirius qui sera à l'autre bout et qui te dévorera du regard »

La jeune femme fut contente de voir son amie se mit à rire doucement et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- « A quelle heure doit venir ta mère ? » demanda alors Lily

- « Après déjeuner… » répondit Océane en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait ici directement… »

- « Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on va l'attendre avant de commencer à te préparer ? »

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme qui avaient les yeux brillants.

Visiblement elle avait hâte et il y avait de quoi. Lily sourit doucement. Comme son mariage lui semblait lointain… Mais elle s'en souvenait avec une infaillible précision et elle savait qu'elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Et elle savait qu'il en serait de même pour son amie. Sirius et elle avait tellement œuvré pour que tout soit parfait, mais même sans cela. Rien que le fait de se marier à l'homme qu'on aime était un évènement grandiose en soit…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Une fois que Océane eut quitté la maison, Sirius se dépêcha de faire un brin de toilette et attendit ses amis de pied ferme. Remus habitait chez les Potter, et il ne fallut pas plus qu'une dizaine de minutes après le départ d'Océane pour les voir arriver. Il en fut grandement soulagé.

- « Alors ? Comment va le futur marié ? » demanda James en arrivant près de lui

- « Mal, mal mal ! » répondit Sirius, que la panique commençait une nouvelle fois à gagner

- « Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas ! » répondit Remus en souriant « C'est normal que tu sois nerveux… »

- « Je ne suis pas nerveux ! » rétorqua Sirius en faisant un geste d'agacement « Enfin si, un peu… Mais c'est pas pour ça que je m'affole ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Patmol ? » demanda James en l'observant d'un air grave

- « J'ai oublié d'acheter l'alliance pour Océane » répondit Sirius dans un souffle

- « QUOI ? » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes en cœur

- « J'ai oublié ! Je ne m'en suis rappelé hier soir »

- « Mais Océane le sait ? » demanda James

- « Mais tu n'es pas à moitié fou par hasard ?! » lui répondit Sirius « Bien sur que non ! Je vais aller lui en acheter une avant la cérémonie ! Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide les gars ! Je sais pas faire ça moi ! »

- « Parce que moi je sais ?! » lança Remus avec surprise

- « Et tu ne te rappelles pas combien j'ai eu du mal à trouver celle de Lily ? C'est ma mère qui m'avait conseillé ?! » lui rappela James

- « Ne me dites pas ça ! Faut absolument que j'en trouve une ! Et une belle ! Elle le mérite ! » les implora-t-il

James et Remus le fixèrent d'un air grave.

- « Vous allez m'aider les gars ? » demanda-t-il alors

Les deux amis haussèrent les épaules.

- « Evidemment qu'on va t'aider ! » répondit James « Mais tu n'avais pas des choses à faire ici aussi ? »

- « Si… » grogna Sirius « Pourquoi faut-il que toute la poisse du monde tombe sur moi aujourd'hui ? »

- « Peut-être que si tu t'étais mieux organisé et pris plus à l'avance… » commença Remus

Mais Sirius lui lança un regard noir et le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- « Arthur Weasley avait dit qu'il viendrait nous aider ce matin » lança alors James qui jusque là paraissait en grande réflexion.

-« Parfait ! Je vais lui demander de faire ce que j'avais à faire et nous on file acheter une bague ! » déclara

Sirius, en faisant un grand geste fébrile de la main « Il arrive quand ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Il a dit dans la matinée ! »

- « Dans la matinée ?! » s'exclama Sirius en blêmissant « Mais c'est maintenant qu'il faut que je parte !! C'est dès maintenant que je dois acheter cette bague ! »

- « On sait Sirius ! » lança Remus « James, tu restes ici et tu attends Arthur et nous deux on file à Londres chercher l'alliance. Tu nous rejoindras… »

- « Pas de problème, je vous retrouverais sur le Chemin de Traverse ! » assura James dans un signe de tête.

- « Merci ! » lança Sirius dans un souffle et sans perdre plus de temps, il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois arrivé dans la zone d'arrivée par transplanage, il attendit Remus. Il faisait plutôt frais en ce début de matinée et Sirius en fut surpris… Pourquoi avait-il si froid ? Remus arriva quelques minutes après, et lui tendit un morceau d'étoffe noire… Sa cape. Sirius l'enfila aussitôt et compris immédiatement pourquoi il avait tant froid.

- « Un jour tu finiras par oublier ta tête, Patmol ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- « Tu te moqueras de moi plus tard Lunard ! » rétorqua Sirius en s'élançant dans l'allée sorcière d'un bon pas « Pour le moment je n'ai pas la tête à ça ! »

Il entendit très distinctement son ami étouffer un discret rire, mais il décidé de ne pas y faire attention. Sans faire attention aux personnes qu'il pouvait bousculer sur son chemin, Sirius suivait sa route, laissant à Remus le soin de l'excuser. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta enfin devant la bijouterie la plus réputée de toute l'allée sorcière. Il s'arrêta un moment devant et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Ca va aller Sirius, tu en trouveras une parfaite » lui assura avec sérieux Remus qui l'avait rejoint.

- « J'espère que je saurais choisir… » murmura le jeune homme qui sentait ses entrailles se tordre

- « Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà entendu Océane se plaindre de la première bague que tu lui as offerte » le réconforta Remus avec un sourire chaleureux.

Sirius se sentit beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup et c'est presque confiant qu'il passa la porte du magasin.

Le choix était très vaste, partout autour d'eux se trouvait des vitrines remplies de bijoux. Mais Sirius était bien décidé à dénicher LA bague. Le vendeur qui vint leur proposer son aide regretta bien vite de ne pas avoir laisser ces deux clients à son collègue. Sirius parlait tellement vite qu'on ne comprenait qu'à moitié ses paroles. Remus se chargeait alors d'éclaircir les choses. A lui tout seul, Sirius fit vider entièrement pas moins de quatre vitrines entières. Il sélectionnait quelques bagues qu'il faisait mettre de côté, mais pour le moment, aucune d'entre elle n'avait vraiment mérité selon le jeune homme, d'être glissé au doigt d'Océane. Ils fouillaient depuis plus d'une heure quand James les rejoignit. Après les avoir rassurer sur le fait qu'Arthur Weasley avait les choses bien en main concernant la maison, ils se plongèrent de nouveau tous les trois dans les rangées de bagues qu'on leur présentaient. Sirius savaient bien qu'ils avaient l'air de trois idiots ainsi, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il lui fallait une bague. Mais après une nouvelle demi-heure de recherche acharnée, il commençait à désespérer. En soupirant, il se redressa et posa sa main sur un étal de bague.

- « Je suis maudit ! » grogna-t-il

- « Ne dis pas ça ! » lança nonchalamment James qui observait une bague ornée d'une petite émeraude qui brillait de mille feu « Elle serait très bien pour Lily celle là ! »

- « JAMES ! » s'indigna Sirius

- « C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je continue à chercher » marmonna le jeune homme avant de demander tout de même au vendeur de la lui mettre de côté.

- « On va y arriver… » lança Remus en scrutant d'un air dubitatif une nouvelle vitrine

Mais Sirius avait vraiment le moral au plus bas… Il ne méritait pas de se marier avec Océane s'il n'était même pas capable de lui trouver une alliance digne d'elle. Il serra un peu les poings et émit un discret cri. Quelque chose venait de s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la main, il s'aperçut qu'il venait de capturer un anneau en or très fin. Il était en or mais en son centre, était incrusté une rangée de minuscules diamants…

- « Oh ! » s'exclama Sirius sans quitter la bague des yeux « Regardez ! »

James et Remus se précipitèrent vers lui et se penchèrent sur l'anneau. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent ils avaient tous deux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mission accomplie ! » déclara James en levant un poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire.

- « Vous croyez ? » demanda tout de même Sirius même si à l'instant même où son regard c'était posé sur cet anneau, son estomac s'était dénoué et il s'était sentit poussé des ailes.

- « Non, on en est sur ! Elle va l'adorer ! » assura Remus en souriant.

C'est donc extrêmement soulagé que Sirius acheta l'anneau qu'il plaça dans son poing qu'il ferma fermement et qu'il enfonça bien profondément dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre.

- « Ben dis donc ! » s'exclama James alors qu'ils sortaient de la bijouterie « Heureusement que tu ne te maries pas tous les jours parce que c'est assez fatigant ! »

Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il entendit ses deux amis rire doucement et se mit à sourire. Maintenant tout allait bien se passer. Il allait faire de ce jour, un jour parfait pour celle qu'il aimait. Il était heureux, il allait épouser Océane.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé la matinée à discuter de tout et de rien, intervenant quand de temps en temps les enfants faisaient un peu trop de bruit, ce qui était relativement rare car Dobby s'en occupait très bien. Elle les firent ensuite déjeuner avant d'aller les coucher pour la sieste et d'avaler elles mêmes un petit quelque chose. Océane n'avait pas très envie de manger, mais Lily fut intraitable. Son amie ne devait pas rester le ventre vide. L'arrivée de Flumena Daquaria marqua le début du branle-bas de combat.

Elle venait à peine de finir de poser un baiser sur chacune de ses joues qu'Océane demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait l'aider à sortir sa robe de la grande armoire dans laquelle elle était cachée. En souriant, Lily regarda la mère et la fille se rendre à l'étage, Océane courant presque dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, la robe d'un blanc immaculé enveloppé dans son sachet protecteur. Elle la posa doucement sur le canapé et Océane, un immense sourire aux lèvres se mit à frapper dans ses mains comme une petite fille. Lily et Flumena échangèrent toutes les deux un regard amusé avant que la future mariée ne se tourne vers elles.

- « On commence ?! » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- « Si tu veux ma chérie… » murmura Flumena en souriant.

- « Coiffure, maquillage, habillage ! » déclama Océane se laissant tomber dans le canapé, en faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas froisser sa belle robe qui l'attendait sur le bord du canapé.

D'un coup de baguette Lily fit alors apparaître un nécessaire à coiffure et maquillage et vint se placer prêt de son amie. Océane prit une grande inspiration. Flumena et Lily s'affairèrent alors à la préparer.

Une fois qu'elles l'eurent maquillée et coiffée, Lily et Flumena admirèrent leur travail. Océane était splendide, resplendissante. Elle se leva d'ailleurs et fit apparaître un large miroir dans lequel elle s'observa un moment.

- « Merci… » souffla-t-elle doucement, de petites larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux.

- « Oh non, ma chérie… » murmura Flumena en s'approchant de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras « Ne pleure pas »

- « C'est l'émotion » parvint à articuler la jeune femme en souriant

Lily aussi était très émue. Elle était tellement contente pour ses amis. Ce mariage était une merveilleuse chose qui leur arrivait.

- « Je vais mettre ma robe » déclara alors Océane en s'éloignant de sa mère.

- « Et moi je vais préparer les enfants et m'habiller » lança Lily en souriant

- « Par Merlin ! C'est vrai ! » s'affola soudain Océane « J'avais totalement oublié qu'il fallait aussi s'occuper d'eux ! Il faut que j'habille Lalyh ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie » la rassura Flumena d'une voix douce « Je m'en charge, je vais m'occuper de Lalyh et l'habiller »

- « Tu sauras faire ? » demanda Océane d'un air toujours aussi inquiet

- « Je t'en prie ! » lança Flumena « Je t'ai élevé toi ! Je sais très bien m'occuper d'une enfant »

- « Excuse moi Maman » soupira-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Océane. Ta mère et moi on s'occupe de tout… Habille toi et reste calme. On revient bientôt » déclara Lily en entraînant Flumena vers l'escalier.

Elles étaient arrivés à l'étage quand la mère d'Océane se tourna vers Lily.

- « Ca me fait tellement bizarre de voir ma petite fille se marier… » souffla-t-elle doucement

- « Je peux comprendre » assura Lily

- « Je suis ravie de la voir si heureuse et amusée de la voir aussi nerveuse »

- « Je suis sure que tout se passera bien » assura Lily

- « J'en suis sure… »

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Syrielle dans laquelle Lalyh faisait la sieste avec la fille Potter. Lily ouvrit la porte très doucement et entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle arriva près du berceau et se pencha doucement. Son petit ange dormait à poing fermé, sa couverture serrée dans son petit poing fermé. En souriant, elle caressa du bout des doigts la petite joue de sa fille tandis que Flumena réveillait sa petite fille. Syrielle ouvrit les yeux et grogna un peu en se tournant vers elle.

- « Bonjour mon ange » souffla Lily en caressant ses cheveux de plus belle.

La petite fille tendit ses bras potelés vers sa maman qui la prit et la tira de son berceau.

- « Il est temps de se lever pour se faire belle pour le mariage de Tata Océane et de Tonton Sirius » murmura Lily à l'oreille de sa fille en la calant confortablement contre elle, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile à cause de son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus volumineux « On va réveiller Harry ? »

La fillette hocha la tête de haut en bas et laissant Flumena qui s'occupait de Lalyh qui avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller, elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils qu'elle réveilla avec un gros câlin. Une fois bien en forme et un grand biberon de jus de fruit chacun, elle les prépara l'un après l'autre. Elle les trouva magnifiques. Ils étaient tous les deux très élégant, Harry dans son petit costume vert bouteille et Syrielle dans sa belle robe rose pâle, Lily sentit son cœur fondre quand elle les vit tous les deux se tenir la main en souriant. Elle leur fit de gros câlin et avisant l'heure qu'il était, elle se hâta d'aller s'habiller. Elle enfila rapidement sa robe dorée, se coiffa et se maquilla d'un coup de baguette et s'observa dans le miroir. Sa robe soulignait bien les nouvelles formes que sa grossesse avait provoquées dans son corps, mais elle se trouvait ravissante. Elle prit ses enfants chacun par la main et rejoignit le couloir où elle retrouva Flumena qui portait Lalyh, qui était adorable dans sa petite robe. Elles se sourirent et se rendirent dans le salon, où Océane observait par la fenêtre sa propre maison. Elle se retourna en les entendant arrivé et Lily fut émerveillée par la beauté de son amie.

- « Tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant les mains de ses enfants

- « Vous aussi ! » répondit Océane en rosissant doucement

- « Maman ! »

Lalyh gigotait dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui la posa sur le sol et la fillette se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

- « Tu es belle mon ange ! » souffla-t-elle en la serrant contre elle « Maman est tellement contente chérie ! »

Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout cela était tellement émouvant. Océane se redressa alors et avec un éblouissant sourire déclara joyeusement.

- « Je suis heureuse ! Je vais épouser Sirius ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Note : **Vous l'aurez certainement compris, le prochain chapitre sera consacré au mariage de Sirius et Océane !

D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !!


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre quatre vingt dix huit : Le jour de votre mariage**

_  
« Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de votre mariage  
Vos parents et vos amis sont réunis  
Vous avez fait le serment de vous rendre heureux  
Car aimer toute une vie, c'est merveilleux. »  
Ginette et Raymond Lavoie _

Sirius soupira violemment et d'un geste nerveux il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à rire doucement en constatant qu'il avait pris les mauvaises habitudes de James. Il se leva alors de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et s'approcha de la fenêtre du bureau d'Océane dans lequel il se trouvait. Il en écarta un peu le rideau et observa son reflet dans la vitre. Il se trouva très élégant. Il portait un costume moldu d'un blanc cassé qu'il trouvait bien plus élégant que tous les costumes matrimoniaux sorciers qu'il avait pu essayer. Car c'était aujourd'hui. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. D'ici deux heures, il aurait l'immense bonheur d'entendre Océane lui dire oui devant tous leurs amis et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux… et plus nerveux. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et tira le fin rideau bleu clair. C'était une vraie torture que d'être enfermé là… Il aurait mille fois préféré être au dehors à s'occuper des préparatifs de dernières minutes avec James et Remus plutôt que de devoir attendre seul dans cette pièce vide. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Il avait tellement hâte et en même temps, il redoutait aussi ce qui allait se passer. Il se trouvait un peu ridicule d'angoisser comme cela parce que finalement, ce mariage ne changerait rien à la vie qu'il menait déjà avec Océane et Lalyh. Ils continueraient tous les trois à vivre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait dans leur belle maison, la seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'un seul nom sur la volière à hiboux…

Il se réinstalla sur la chaise et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se remémora tout ce que c'était passé ces derniers jours. James et lui étaient sortis de l'hôpital la veille du jour où Flumena avait arrivé chez eux. Elle avait beaucoup aidé à la préparation de la cérémonie et en ce moment même, elle était avec Lily en train de rendre belle Océane et Lalyh… Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de travail fournir, pour Sirius elles étaient déjà tellement sublimes à ces yeux…

Il avait passé son temps à courir à droite et à gauche, pour récupérer son costume, les alliances, des fleurs et une multitude d'autre chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une importance capitale pour la cérémonie. Mais visiblement, Océane n'était pas de son avis. Elle stressait tellement que Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa santé.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et James entra en souriant. Très élégant dans son costume sorcier, il avait même fait des efforts pour dresser sa chevelure rebelle. Bien sur, cela n'avait servi à rien, mais au moins il avait essayé. Il portait son bras gauche, impeccablement bandé de pansements blancs, dans une écharpe qui lui pendait au cou. La version officielle pour expliquer cette blessure avait été qu'il s'était blessé en appliquant mal un sort de réchauffement. Flumena n'y avait vu que du feu.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

-« Stressé… Je me demande si je ne vais pas me vomir dessus avant que ça commence »

- « Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau costume ! » se moqua gentiment James en venant se placer devant lui.

- « Tu peux rire ! » rétorqua Sirius en se redressant un peu « Tu étais pareil avant ton mariage ! »

- « Oui, et maintenant ça m'amuse autant que toi à l'époque d'être ton témoin ! » lança James en tapotant son genou de sa main valide.

- « Comment va Océane ? » demanda alors le futur marié d'un air qui se voulait détaché mais qui ne tromperait pas son meilleur ami.

- « Bien, elle va très bien. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. » le rassura James en souriant.

Sirius soupira et se leva une nouvelle fois. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur. Il voyait déjà quelques personnes assises sur les chaises qui faisaient face à l'autel où dans peu de temps, un mage marieur l'unirait pour le meilleur et pour le pire à la femme de sa vie. Parmi elles, se trouvaient le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Il esquissa un très faire sourire et eut un peu de difficulté à déglutir. Il se sentait bien loin de l'étudiant insouciant et farceur de Poudlard en ce moment même. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Il se retourna pour voir entrer Remus qui tenait par chacune de ses mains Syrielle et Lalyh, toutes les deux vêtues pareil. Il se mit à sourire largement. Sa fille était une pure merveille. Dans sa petite robe rose pâle, toute simple, ses petites chaussures blanches et ses deux petites couettes rehaussé de petites fleurs blanches, elle était tout simplement adorable. Il avait envie de la dévorer de baisers. Il s'accroupit alors et tendit les bras vers elle.

- « Viens voir Papa ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui pétillant de vie de Lalyh.

La fillette lâcha rapidement la main de Remus et accourut dans les bras de son Papa en riant. Elle déposa un énorme baiser sur les lèvres de son Papa qui la serra contre lui et la souleva dans les airs. Il la regarda ensuite avec fierté, confortablement installé dans ses bras.

- « Tu es belle ! » lança-t-il avec fierté à sa fille qui souriait largement « Par Merlin qu'elle est belle ! » répéta-t-il

- « Et bien ! » s'amusa Remus qui aidait James à prendre sa fille à son cou de son seul bras valide « Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu verras Océane ! »

- « Tu l'as vu ? » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

- « Oui, elle a l'air au moins aussi impatiente et stressée que toi ! » s'amusa le jeune homme.

- « Ca se voit tant que ça ? » grogna Sirius en posant son menton sur le crâne de Lalyh.

- « Oui ! » répondirent en cœur ses deux amis en souriant largement.

Sirius grogna un peu mais n'ajouta rien. Il préféra se tourner vers la fenêtre et aperçut juste à cet instant, Nymphadora qui faussait compagnie à son père pour aller rejoindre Charly Weasley. Il se mit à sourire, il était ravi que Ted et elle soient venus. Il aurait tant voulu qu'Andromeda soit présente elle aussi. En ce jour si important dans sa vie, il avait une tendre pensée pour sa cousine, la seule de sa famille qu'il avait réellement apprécié.

- « Que vous êtes beaux tous ! » s'exclama soudain la voix de Lily.

Sirius se retourna et la vie, tenant Harry par la main faire entrant dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe dorée qui lui allait à ravir.

- « Tu peux parler ! » lança-t-il en souriant « Tu es magnifique ! Regarde, James bave ! »

En effet, le jeune homme fixait sa femme, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites.

- « Merci Sirius » répondit la jeune femme en ignorant délibérément le regard de son mari qui, après la remarque de son ami c'était ressaisit, mais continuait tout de même à la regarder avec intérêt.

- « Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant de lui

- « Oui » souffla Sirius et il fut surpris de constater que prononcer ce simple mot était en réalité prodigieusement difficile.

- « Et vous ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers les autres.

- « OUI ! » répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- « Dans ce cas, on va pouvoir y aller… Sirius ? »

- « Ok… » fut tout ce que le jeune homme parvint à articuler.

Il passa le premier la porte du bureau et attendit dans le couloir. Il voyait vaguement les dernières personnes prendre place devant l'hôtel. Le mage marieur, tout de rouge vêtu attendait, droit comme un « i » devant l'estrade. Sirius prit une grande inspiration et ferma un moment les yeux avant de se tourner vers sa fille qu'il portait toujours dans ses bras.

- « C'est aujourd'hui princesse… » murmura-t-il « Maman et moi, on va se marier… »

La petite fille hocha la tête et le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Il embrassa son petit front très doucement et respira un peu l'odeur de ses cheveux de bébé avant de la poser sur le sol et de lui prendre la main.  
Comme il était inconcevable que Mrs Black soit invité au mariage de son fils, Sirius avait décidé que se serait sa fille qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à l'autel. Il n'avait voulu d'aucune autre proposition. Lalyh devait jouer un rôle important dans le mariage de ses parents, il ne voulait pas en démordre.

Les premières notes d'une musique douce retentirent bientôt, Sirius se redressa et donna une légère pression de la main à sa fille. Il sentit arriver derrière lui, Lily, James et les enfants.

- « C'est à nous princesse ! » chuchota-t-il avant de s'avancer vers l'allée bordée de fleurs et de chaises occupées d'invités qui devait le mener à l'autel.

Tout le monde se retourna pour les voir, et Sirius ne pu que s'enorgueillir des regards amusés et attendri que tous posèrent sur Lalyh qui marchait fièrement, sa petite main bien calée dans celle de son papa. En arrivant devant l'autel, il s'accroupit et lui donna un baiser d'esquimau avant de la prendre et de l'installer confortablement sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. Assise au premier rang, Flumena semblait avoir déjà les larmes aux yeux.  
Sirius vint alors se placer près du mage marieur qui lui adressa un franc sourire avant de se retourner vers l'allée. Il eut une très belle vue d'ensemble sur les invités qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant… Il se sentait plutôt stressé mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que ce jour était l'un des plus beau de sa vie. Il en était rendu à cette constatation quand James apparut au bout de l'allée, tenant Syrielle par la main. La fillette était adorable. Sirius réalisa alors à quel point elle avait hérité de la prestance et de la grâce de sa grand-mère paternelle issue d'une des meilleures familles du pays. Elle était la parfaite représentation d'une enfant de bonne famille… Un véritable petit trésor. James lui lâcha la main une fois arrivée au bout de l'allée et après l'avoir regarder avec fierté rejoindre Molly qui lui faisait signe de venir, il vint se poster près de lui. Tous les deux se sourirent et se tournèrent pour voir arriver Harry, qui extrêmement fier, conduisait sa maman jusqu'à eux. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son filleul prendre son rôle autant à cœur, et le sourire de Lily était éblouissant. Une fois qu'elle les eut rejoint, le cœur du futur marié se serra.

Il savait que la prochaine personne à apparaître serait_ elle_. La seule, l'unique… Son amour… Celle qui avait su trouver le chemin de son cœur, celle qui lui avait fait baisser les armes, celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, celle qui avait rompu avec sa famille pour lui… Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui lui avait offert ce dont il n'aurait osé rêver : une vraie famille. Il sentit qu'il perdait toutes ses couleurs. Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il n'en revenait pas ! Le temps s'était arrêté ? Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ?  
Sa respiration s'accéléra et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son témoin. Mais James ne paraissait ni inquiet, ni impatient. Le temps ne semblait s'être figé que pour lui. Cela le rassura un peu et tenta de reprendre une respiration plus calme quand soudain elle apparut.

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était splendide ! Magnifique ! Un ange blanc s'approchait de lui doucement, lui donnant le loisir de bien l'observer. Au bras de Remus, qui avait accepté de prendre la place de son père, malheureusement absent, elle avançait en souriant largement. Ses yeux bleus avaient un éclat inhabituel et brillaient mille fois plus que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux relevés et parsemé de petites fleurs blanches dégageaient sa nuque si délicate. La robe qu'elle portait une pure merveille et lui allait à ravir. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder même s'il savait qu'il prendrait sans doute au moins autant de plaisir à la lui enlever. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et la lueur malicieuse qu'il lu dans les yeux de la jeune femme le fit rire doucement. Elle était contente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui… Elle arriva enfin au bout de l'allée, posa un baiser sur la joue de Remus et lui souffla quelques mots de remerciement avant de monter sur l'estrade. Plus rien d'autre n'existait au monde pour Sirius. Elle venait de l'ensorceler sans avoir recours à aucune magie. La voix du mage marieur le fit légèrement sursauter et se tourna vers lui. James le regardait d'un air moqueur.

Sirius n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le discours du sorcier. Il pensait surtout à tout ce chemin qu'il avait parcourut… Lui qui, par sa naissance était destiné à être un mangemort, ou du moins un sorcier borné, et coincé entre une éducation rigide et l'interdiction de se mêlé aux personnes de rang inférieur, épousait un ange au sang incertain, mais dont il se fichait éperdument, une femme merveilleuse qui n'avait cessé de le rendre heureux et avec qui il vivait libre et comblé. Il soupira de bonheur et instinctivement glissa sa main dans la sienne.  
Océane le fixa alors et lui sourit doucement. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent d'écouter ce que le mage marieur avait à leur dire.

Leurs alliances ensorcelées suivant les rituels magiques et les vœux prononcés, il furent déclarés mari et femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Le mage marieur n'eut pas besoin de dire deux fois à Sirius qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée. A peine la phrase commencée, il avait déjà glisser sa main libre sur la joue blanche de la jeune femme et avait très doucement approcher son visage du sien. Océane avait fermé les yeux et il la sentit frissonner doucement. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque et posa sa bouche sur celle de celle qui était désormais sa femme. Il l'embrassa tout doucement, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux maintenant. Elle répondit à son baiser de la même manière. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre qu'eux deux et ce baiser si tendre. Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres, il l'entendit soupirer de bien être, ce qui le fit pouffer discrètement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard bleu et heureux dans le sien. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le tonnerre d'applaudissement. En souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ils se tournèrent vers leurs invités, les mains toujours jointes. Sirius vit Nymphadora, debout sur sa chaise qui frappait frénétiquement dans ses mains, le professeur Dumbledore qui hocha la tête lorsqu'il croisa son regard et Lily, dont les bras de James encerclaient du mieux qu'il pouvait sa taille rebondie, pleurer doucement, nettement plus discrètement que Flumena qui inondait son mouchoir. Remus, visiblement ravi, récupéra Lalyh des genoux de sa grand-mère et la lui tendit. Sirius et Océane l'enlacèrent tous les deux et c'est à cet instant que de petites larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de la jeune mariée. Sirius, très ému lui aussi les lui sécha du bout des doigts avant de lui glisser un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Elle étouffa un léger sanglot et se blottit contre lui et leur fille.

Sirius sentait que son cœur débordait, d'amour, de fierté, de bonheur et de joie. Ce jour était parfait…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Mesdames, messieurs ! Un peu de silence je vous prie ! »

Océane se mit à sourire largement en voyant James, debout, son verre à la main, réclamer le silence en le frappant de son couteau.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir sortir comme bêtise ? » souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme pouffa discrètement de rire et glissa sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Tous les deux présidaient la longue table autour de laquelle tous leurs invités avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le sourire était présent sur tous les visages et les discussions étaient ponctuées d'éclats de rire. Un peu à l'écart, les enfants jouaient entre eux, leurs cris amusés parvenaient parfois à couvrir le bruit des conversations. Océane était heureuse. Elle était en train de vivre sa grande journée. Elle était désormais mariée à l'homme de sa vie, qui semblait lui aussi très heureux. Elle avait envie de hurler sa joie, mais elle se contentait de sourire largement sans parvenir à ôter ce petit air béas de son visage. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie d'ailleurs. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait accomplit l'exploit dont des dizaines de jeunes femmes avaient rêvés : conquérir le cœur de Sirius Black et passer avec lui le reste de sa vie.

Le silence se faisant sur l'assemblée, elle accorda toute son attention à James.

- « Merci ! »lança le jeune homme en reposant son verre. « En tant que témoin, il parait que je suis obligé de dire quelque chose…. »

Il y eut quelques rires murmurés et Océane entendit une nouvelle fois Sirius soupirer d'amusement.

- « Allons-y alors ! » repris James « Je connais Sirius depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. On a tout de suite sympathiser et on est très vite devenu ami et encore plus que ça même. Sirius est mon frère. Celui que mes parents n'ont jamais pu me donner et qui m'a tant manqué quand j'étais jeune… C'est sans doute pour ça qu'une fois qu'on s'est connu, on s'est largement employé à rattraper le temps perdu. Poudlard garde encore le souvenir de certaines de nos blagues… »

- « Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » lança le professeur Dumbledore d'un air amusé.

L'assistance éclata de rire, James et Sirius les premiers.

- « Bref » repris James un grand sourire de fierté aux lèvres « Tout ça pour dire que je connais très bien Sirius et que je sais à quel point ce jour est exceptionnel. Je pense que je n'apprendrais à personne que Sirius n'a pas attendu le grand amour, c'est le grand amour qui lui est tombé dessus. Je ne pense pas qu'en rencontrant Océane, il pensait qu'il ferait sa vie avec elle. Et pourtant… »

La jeune mariée sentit la main de Sirius serrer doucement la sienne et elle se tourna vers lui pour lui adressé son plus beau sourire auquel il répondit instantanément.

- « Océane » continua James alors que la jeune femme se retournait vers lui « Tu l'as changé. Tu l'as changé en bien, en mieux. Je n'ai jamais connu Sirius aussi heureux et aussi épanoui que depuis que tu es avec lui. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, je sais que tu t'es battu pour le garder, pour ne pas qu'il puisse fuir. Et je parle d'une vraie bataille ! Il est coriace l'animal ! »

Océane entendit Sirius grogner doucement à côté d'elle et elle étouffa un léger rire. Dans le fond, James avait parfaitement raison…

- « Mais le résultat » poursuivit James « C'est qu'il est enfin tombé amoureux. Et c'est grâce à toi ! Tu es une fille admirable et géniale. Tu es belle et intelligente et je vais arrêter là les compliments parce que sinon, Sirius va me tuer après… »

Un nouvel éclat de rire traversa la salle.

- « Tu es celle qu'il fallait à Sirius et Sirius est l'homme qu'il te fallait. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompés sur ce point ! Lalyh est magnifique, votre fille ressemble à ce que vous vivez ensemble. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes mariés… Que vouloir de plus pour vous ? Si ce n'est continuer à être aussi bien, amoureux et heureux ensemble et d'avoir d'autres beaux enfants… Pour pouvoir jouer avec les miens ! Vive les mariés ! Vive Océane et Sirius »

James termina son discours en levant bien haut son verre. Il fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissement puis tout le monde porta un toast aux jeunes époux. Les larmes aux yeux, Océane se leva, lâchant la main de Sirius et alla rejoindre James. Elle le pris dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis Sirius qui l'avait rejoint fit une très affectueuse accolade à son meilleur ami qui souriait largement. Remus s'approcha d'eux à cet instant.

- « Les musiciens veulent savoir si vous voulez ouvrir le bal … » souffla-t-il

Océane savait que Sirius n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de danser, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il était inconcevable qu'il ne la fasse pas danser à leur mariage. Après lui avoir lancer un regard limpide concernant ses intentions et le prenant par la main, l'attira sur la piste de danse sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-moqueurs des deux autres Maraudeurs.

Une fois au centre de la piste, elle se glissa dans ses bras et souffla à son oreille.

- « Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser une danse à madame Black ? »

- « Aaaah ! » grogna Sirius « Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression que tu parles de ma mère ! »

Océane s'écarta de lui, et en voyant la lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle se mit à sourire.

- « Je vais tout faire pour t'enlever cette impression dans ce cas » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Sirius répondit de à son baiser tout en posant ses mains sur sa taille et la musique s'éleva doucement dans l'air. Il dansèrent étroitement enlacé leur premier slow en tant que couple marié… Océane avait encore un peu de mal à s'y faire. Sirius était son mari… Elle en frissonna de plaisir.

D'autres couples ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre sur la piste, au grand soulagement de Sirius, visiblement ravi de ne plus être le centre de mire de toutes les attentions.

- « Cette robe est merveilleuse » glissa-t-il à son oreille au bout d'un moment

- « J'ai craqué dès que je l'ai vu ! » répondit-elle doucement « Je savais qu'elle allait te plaire… »

- « C'est encore pire que ça ! » lui assura Sirius en la faisant délicatement tourner sur elle-même

- « Tu me montreras ça ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement alors que la musique cessait

- « Dès qu'on se retrouvera seul ! » assura Sirius de son regard le plus séducteur.

Il la lâcha alors et Océane vit James s'approcher d'eux.

- « Je peux ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius avec un grand sourire

- « Oui, mais je t'ai à l'œil ! » lui répondit son ami en s'éloignant

James éclata de rire et tandis que la musique reprenait, il entraîna Océane dans un autre slow.

- « C'était un très beau discours que tu as fait James » souffla la jeune mariée « Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses belles choses »

- « De rien. Je le pense vraiment tu sais. Vous êtes tellement fait pour être ensemble… »

Océane se sentit légèrement rougir. Par-dessus l'épaule de son cavalier, elle aperçut son mari, qui un peu plus loin dansait, Lalyh à son cou.

- « Lily ne s'ennui pas trop ? » demanda la jeune femme au bout d'un moment après avoir vu son amie assise un peu plus loin.

- « Absolument pas ! Elle a dansé un peu avec moi, mais ça la fatigue ! Elle préfère discuter avec Molly. Ne t'en fait pas pour elle… »

La musique cessa une nouvelle fois et James s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

- « Merci beaucoup pour cette danse, madame Black »

Océane se mit à sourire largement

- « Je m'en vais maintenant de ce pas inviter ma fille… » ajouta-t-il en souriant

- « Envoie moi Harry ! J'ai envie de danser avec lui ! » demanda Océane avec un clin d'œil.

Harry fut ravi de danser avec elle, il resta à son cou plusieurs danses. Puis Remus vint réclamer son tour de danse, elle dansa longtemps, variant les cavaliers, sans cesser pour autant de jeter régulièrement des petits coups d'oeils à Sirius. Il l'observait aussi, assis non loin avec les Maraudeurs. Il avait pour elle un regard si tendre et si protecteur que son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux. La jeune mariée fut très surprise de voir que même le professeur Dumbledore était venu l'invité. Après l'avoir complimenté sur sa tenue, il l'avait entraîné dans un rock endiablé duquel la jeune femme était ressortie époustouflé par la maîtrise et la grâce de son ancien directeur. Mais ce qu'elle préféra fut de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son mari.

- « Je t'aime… » souffla-t-elle contre son torse.

Il l'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Si tu savais comme je suis heureux… » murmura le jeune marié, les yeux brillants de bonheur

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Evidemment ! » rétorqua-t-il en souriant. « Tu as vu que j'ai dansé avec ta mère ? » demanda-t-il ensuite

- « Non… »

- « Elle m'a complimenté pour ma tenue et pour la cérémonie. Elle m'a remercié d'être tant amoureux de toi… Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de mérite, tu es merveilleuse »

Les yeux d'Océane devinrent un peu plus brillant et elle allait lui dire combien elle était heureuse et amoureuse de lui en cet instant quand elle fut coupé par la voix de Remus, amplifié par procédé magique.

- « Mesdames et messieurs ! Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour nous d'arrêter un peu la musique pour nous consacré à une vieille tradition qu'il serait inconcevable d'oublier ici ! »

Sirius regardait son ami d'un air très étonné et Océane se demanda ce que James et Remus avaient bien pu manigancé. Car James, placé près de son ami tenait quelque chose de caché derrière son dos.

- « Océane » reprit Remus « Tu vas avoir droit à la jarretière ! »

Océane éclata de rire, elle aurait du s'en douter.

- « QUOI ?! » s'écria Sirius en faisant un léger bond « Mais ça ne va pas ?! »

- « Calme toi, chéri, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! » souffla Océane en s'avançant vers les deux autres Maraudeurs qui riait sous cape

- « Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu… » tenta de la raisonner Sirius

- « Tu n'as qu'à miser chéri ! » rétorqua Océane en posant sa main dans celle que James lui tendait pour l'aider à monter sur l'estrade.

- « On en attendait pas moins de toi Océane ! » lui assura Remus en souriant

- « Je suis ravie de participer du moment que vous n'allez pas trop loin ! N'énervez pas trop Sirius tout de même ! » prévint-elle en se retournant vers son mari.

- « Ne t'en fait pas ! » assura James « On sait ce qu'on fait ! »

Rassurée, la jeune femme passa donc autour de sa cheville la fine bande de dentelle blanche. Puis elle posa son pied sur une chaise que Remus lui avait apporté et releva sa robe, dévoilant jusqu'à son genou qu'encerclait désormais la jarretière, ses jambes. Elle vit très clairement Sirius froncer les sourcils et croiser les bras. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché, mais il n'allait certainement pas montrer que cela l'amusait… dans une certaine mesure.

- « C'est parti ! » annonça soudain Remus en faisant léviter d'un coup de baguette une jolie corbeille en osier « Je rappelle que vous devez tous miser ! La mise des garçons fera remonter un peu la jarretière, la mise des filles en revanche la fera redescendre ! »

Des rires se firent entendre et déjà des mains se levaient, brandissant des mornilles luisantes. Ce fut Lily qui la première glissa une pièce dans la corbeille. En souriant, Remus baissa donc en dessous du genou le morceau de tissu. Mais bien vite, James misa à son tour de cette fois ci, le jeune homme fut obligé de remonter jusqu'en bas de la cuisse. Le jeu continua ainsi un bon moment. Sirius remerciait bruyamment toutes les femmes qui posait leur mise dans la corbeille, offrant même des piécettes à Nymphadora pour compenser les quelques sous que son père avait misé. Océane le regardait ainsi veiller à ce que ses jambes ne soit pas trop dévoilées et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Sirius traita James de tricheur quand il fit miser Harry. Il se dépêcha donc de faire miser Lalyh et Syrielle qu'il portait désormais continuellement au cou pour parer toute remonter intempestive de la jarretière.   
Malheureusement pour lui, James offrit une considérable poignée de mornilles à chacun des frères Weasley invités. Consciencieusement, Charly, Percy, les jumeaux et Ron déposèrent l'argent dans la corbeille en souriant largement. Remus fut donc obligé de procéder à une ascension fulgurante du morceau de tissu. Cette fois ci, les jambes de la jeune mariée étaient dévoilées jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, Océane constata que Sirius commençait à ne plus trouver cela aussi amusant qu'au début. D'un regard appuyé elle fit comprendre à Remus qu'il était temps de faire cesser le jeu, ce qui était de toute façon l'intention du jeune homme.

- « Stop ! » annonça-t-il en souriant « Le jeu se termine ! Merci à tous pour votre cotisation qui sera reversé au marié en compensation des dommages subit ! Ne t'en fait pas Sirius ! Elle est belle ta femme, mais personne ici ne te la volera ! Tu nous fais trop peur ! »

Une vague de rire et d'applaudissement accueillit ses propos et Sirius esquissa un sourire amusé.

- « Mais maintenant, il faut l'enlever cette jarretière ! » déclara Remus « Et vu l'argent qu'a investi James, je propose que ce soit à lui que revienne cet honneur ! »

Cette proposition fut merveilleusement bien accueillit par les convives, beaucoup moins par Sirius. James, tout sourire, déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Lily qui souriait largement, passa devant son ami qui serrait fort sa fille contre lui et lui tapota l'épaule avant de se rendre devant Océane. La jeune mariée le vit poser un genou à terre devant elle.

- « C'est un vrai plaisir… » souffla-t-il en souriant

- « Tu t'amuses surtout à le faire enrager ! » rétorqua Océane avec amusement tandis que James posait ses mains sur sa cuisse

- « A quoi bon le nier ? » répondit James en riant à moitié.

Il fit extrêmement lentement glissé la fine lamelle de tissu le long de sa jambe et Océane souriait de voir Sirius froncer de plus en plus les sourcils. Lorsque James dégagea enfin la jarretière de sa cheville, elle recouvrit sa jambe du bas de sa robe et alors que le jeune homme se relevait, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Oh oui ! » déclara James en enfilant la jarretière à son bras qu'il lui tendit.

Elle l'accepta et c'est ainsi qu'il la reconduisit à son mari. Sirius, qui avait posé Lalyh sur le sol, l'enlaça par la taille et échangea un regard amusé avec James.

- « Vous avez raison les gars. Ma femme à de très belles jambes, je comprends que vous ayez voulu les voir. Mais Océane est belle dans son entier, et le reste voyez vous, il n'y a plus que moi qui y ait droit ! »

Océane le fixa d'un air incrédule. Comment osait-il dire cela devant tout le monde ! Elle lui pinça un peu de bras et il se mit à rire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lorsqu'elle entendit la musique reprendre, elle se mit à sourire tout contre les lèvres de son mari quand elle sentit qu'il l'entraînait pour une nouvelle danse. Elle se blottit tout contre lui et se laissa porter par ses bras et la musique. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant parfait.

La soirée fut merveilleuse. Lalyh vint un moment chercher le confort des bras de sa maman. Il était tard et la fillette s'était endormie alors qu'Océane discutait avec sa mère. Elle la coucha dans sa poussette, la couvrit d'une couverture douillette et alla l'installer un peu plus loin où Harry, Ron, Ginny et Syrielle dormaient déjà à poing fermé. Océane se mit à sourire en voyant Nymphadora jouer avec Charly et Percy. Elle alla rejoindre Sirius qui discutait avec Ted.

Le jour n'allait plus tarder à poindre. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Lily quand deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules. Elle sentit le visage de Sirius se rapprocher de son oreille.

- « Madame Black, ne serait-il pas temps pour les deux jeunes époux que nous sommes de nous éclipser désormais… »

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que Lily souriait largement.

- « Allez y » déclara-t-elle « Et dépêchez vous tant que James et Remus sont occupés avec Arthur, sinon il ne vous laisseront pas partir ! Je me chargerais d'eux quand ils se rendront compte que vous n'êtes plus là ! »

Océane et Sirius se mirent à sourire en même temps. La jeune femme savait que lors du mariage de James et Lily, Sirius avait tout fait pour les empêcher de partir pour leur nuit de noce. La jeune femme avait vaguement cru comprendre que son mari avait même du être ligoté par Remus pour laisser les nouveaux époux Potter en paix. Heureusement que Lily n'était pas rancunière car James semblait bien décidé à se venger…

- « Merci » souffla Sirius en posant un baiser sur le front de son amie.

Océane posa alors sa main dans la sienne, salua Lily d'un léger signe de tête.

- « A plus tard… » souffla-t-elle alors que Sirius l'entraînait déjà loin.

Le jeune homme récupéra leur fille dans ses bras et le plus discrètement possible, ils regagnèrent l'intérieur de leur maison. Sirius se dépêcha de coucher Lalyh et rejoignit rapidement Océane dans leur chambre. Il jeta un sort pour bloquer la porte et se tourna vers elle en souriant. Elle le vit la détaillé de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur qui la fit sourire. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il enleva consciencieusement la robe de mariée qu'Océane avait parfaitement choisit et la fit doucement basculer sur leur grand lit…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James se retourna dans le lit, les yeux soigneusement fermés. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention de les ouvrir. Il étira son bras et le tendit doucement. Il sentit bientôt sous ses doigts la peau douce, satinée et chaude de sa femme. Il se mit à sourire dans son demi-sommeil. Il laissa glisser sa main doucement et reconnu la courbe qu'il aimait tant des hanches de sa femme. Il poursuivit son avancée sur le corps de sa Lily. Il se rapprocha d'elle tandis que sa main atteignait le sommet du ventre bien rond. Il rapprocha son torse de telle sorte qu'il se colle au dos de sa femme et glissa sa tête sur son oreiller. Il posa un baiser à la rencontre du cou et de l'épaule de la jeune femme qui grogna de plaisir dans son sommeil. Le sourire de James s'élargit deux fois plus et confortablement blotti contre Lily, l'enlaçant amoureusement, il décida de se rendormir.

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il s'était couché. Remus, Lily et lui avaient attendu que tous les invités soient repartis, avant de faire disparaître en quelques coups de baguette la plupart des tables et des chaises. Aidé de Remus, il avait ensuite couché un par un ses enfants qui s'étaient endormis dans leurs poussettes, bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures. Lily s'était couché pendant ce temps là, elle était exténuée. Les deux amis avaient ensuite bu ensemble un dernier verre d'hydromel avant d'aller se coucher. Remus occupait la chambre d'ami de la maison des Potter. James lui, s'était couché sans le moindre bruit dans le grand lit dans lequel Lily dormait déjà profondément. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur son oreiller qu'il s'était endormi.

Et maintenant, si la luminosité de la matinée l'avait un instant réveillé, il comptait bien reprendre sa nuit là où il l'avait laissé. Il venait à peine de se rendormir quand il entendit des murmures.

Imaginant qu'il s'agissait de bruit extérieur, le jeune homme ne s'en soucia pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit très clairement

- « Papa ! Maman ! »

Cela le fit sursauter. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva assis au milieu de son lit. Sa vision était floue, ses yeux gonflés et embué par le sommeil et privé de leurs lunettes.

- « Bajour ! » lança la petite voix de Harry.

James grogna une nouvelle fois. Il frotta violemment ses yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit et il vit très clairement son fils pousser les fesses de sa petite sœur pour l'aider à monter sur le lit. Il poussa un soupira amusé.

- « James… » murmura soudain Lily

- « Oui mon cœur ? » chuchota James en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses coudes.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » marmonna-t-elle

- « Nos monstres sont réveillés… » grogna James en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur son front.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Syrielle rampait sur le lit et bientôt elle se redressa et entoura de ses petits bras le cou de son père qui la serra contre lui de son bras valide. Il posa un baiser sur sa petite joue ronde et chaude de sommeil. Bientôt Harry grimpa à son tour sur le lit de ses parents. Lily s'était entièrement assise et soupira. Elle encercla son gros ventre de ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était approché de son père et s'était aussi blotti contre lui. James plongea sa tête entre celles de ses enfants et déposa dans le cou de chacun d'eux un énorme baiser tandis que les deux petits l'enlaçaient en riant.

- « Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? » demanda Lily d'une voix boudeuse.

James releva aussitôt la tête et se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme se pencha suffisamment de manière à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes puis elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. James prit alors une décision. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il cramponna du mieux qu'il pu ses enfants et se rallongea à sa place. Il vit Lily faire de même et il fit glisser leurs enfants sur le matelas entre eux deux. Il vit Harry se rapprocher de sa maman et se blottir contre elle. James, tendit son bras valide et posa sa main sur la tête de sa femme et caressa ses cheveux roux avec une infinie douceur. Il croisa son regard vert émeraude ensommeillé et esquissa un sourire.

- « Bon les Potter ! » lança-t-il alors.

Harry, Syrielle et Lily se tournèrent vers lui d'un air étonné.

- « On va dormir encore un peu ! » déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux avec plaisir.

Il s'attendait à voir sa proposition accepter à l'unanimité mais fut vite déçu.

- « Non ! » lança la voix de Harry.

James ouvrit les yeux et vit son fils se redresser dans le lit.

- « A veux pu dodo ! » déclara-t-il en le fixant.

- « Harry soit gentil et dort encore un peu ! On a fait la fête hier, tu t'es couché tard ! On dort encore un peu ! »

- « Non ! A veux pu dodo ! » continua Harry

- « Non » répéta Syrielle en se redressant comme son frère.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » grogna James en se plaçant de côté pour les regarder.

- « Ils ont dormi pendant la soirée » souffla Lily d'une voix fatiguée

- « Non ! Je ne rigole pas là ! » lança James « On dort maintenant ! »

- « Nan… » persista Harry en se levant.

James le vit s'approcher de lui en marchant debout sur le matelas, tanguant dangereusement. Le jeune homme eut le réflexe de protéger la tête de sa fille en l'entourant de son bras. Il sentit son fil escalader son flanc et se glisser hors du lit. Quand il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il aperçut son fils attraper sa paire de lunettes sur la table de chevet et les lui tendre d'un air décidé.

- « Tiens ! » lança-t-il

James ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise et entendit très nettement Lily rire derrière lui.

- « Puisque apparemment j'ai le choix ! » ironisa le jeune homme en s'emparant de ses lunettes.

Il les chaussa et soupira malgré le sourire éblouissant de son fils. Il ébouriffa la tignasse de sa petite tête brune et se redressa.

- « Je suis crevé… » grogna-t-il en posant un pied hors du lit.

- « Laisse, je vais me lever et m'occuper d'eux » proposa Lily

James se contenta de pouffer.

- « Tu plaisantes ? » lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Tu arrives à peine à garder les yeux ouvert ! Non, non, toi tu restes là et tu dors ! »

- « Mais j'ai dormi plus que toi… »

- « Mais toi tu dors pour deux ! Bébé Jack à encore envie de se reposer donc tu es obligée de dormir encore… »

Il se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Repose toi bien » souffla-t-il avant de se redresser.

Lorsqu'il prit Syrielle à son cou, il jeta un dernier regard à sa femme qui semblait déjà dormir. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Il se leva, prit la main de Harry et quitta la chambre en baillant.

- « On est bien d'accord ! On ne fait pas de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Maman et Tonton Remus qui font dodo… eux… » expliqua-t-il en refermant soigneusement la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers en faisant bien attention à ce que Harry ne tombe pas, et lui non plus par la même occasion. Arrivé dans le salon, il lâcha la main de son fils qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

- « Mais comment tu fais pour être en forme un lendemain de mariage toi ? » demanda James en s'approchant du canapé et en se laissant tomber dedans.

Il fixa alors Syrielle qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

- « Et toi mon ange ? Tu restes calmement avec Papa ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille

Mais elle gigota doucement et quitta ses bras pour se laisser glisser sur le sol.

- « C'est ça… abandonne moi ! » grogna James en posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Son regard croisa son reflet dans la baie vitrée. Plus décoiffé que jamais, les yeux gonflés et une barbe légèrement naissante, il se trouva un air de vieil aventurier. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule .Il était tout juste neuf heures du matin. Il soupira violemment. Décidément, sa nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître deux biberons de lait au chocolat sur la table basse et il regarda ses enfants se servir et commencer leur petit déjeuner. Il ne sentit même pas ses yeux se fermer.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit sourd puis par des pleurs. Il se redressa d'un bond et se précipita vers la source des bruits en se maudissant de s'être endormit. Il se rassura bien vite en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Visiblement, Harry venait de se cogner contre une porte entrouverte. Assis sur le sol, il pleurait bruyamment tandis que Syrielle l'encerclait de ses petits bras potelés. Elle semblait très triste de voir son grand frère pleurer et posa un même un baiser sur sa joue. James se mit à sourire avec attendrissement et après avoir bien vérifié que son fils n'était pas blessé, il l'embrassa également, l'aida à se relever et le regarda prendre sa sœur par la main pour l'emmener vers de nouveaux jeux. Mais il avait réalisé qu'il était trop fatigué pour surveiller ses enfants seuls. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, fit apparaître une grande tasse de café bien fort et appela Dobby.

- « Monsieur m'a appelé ? » demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant

- « Oui » répondit James « Je suis très fatigué et je dois surveiller les enfants. J'aimerais que tu vérifies de temps en temps que je ne m'endors pas… »

- « Bien Maître » assura l'elfe en hochant la tête.

- « Merci Dobby… Tu as été aidé Kana à ranger chez Sirius et Océane ? »

- « Oui Maître… Tout est presque fini, mais Kana a voulu finir seule… Elle dit qu'après tout ce sont ses Maîtres à elle… »

James esquissa un sourire et se rendit une nouvelle fois dans le salon, sa tasse de café à la main.

Il passa ainsi le reste de la matinée à jouer avec ses enfants et à tout faire pour ne pas s'endormir. Il les rappela plusieurs fois à l'ordre craignant qu'ils ne réveillent Lily ou Remus. Celui-ci se leva peu après onze heure et fut bientôt suivit par Lily. Tous se préparèrent sommairement et se rendirent chez Sirius et Océane. Ils devaient en effet tous se retrouver pour déjeuner. Lorsque James pénétra dans la maison de son ami, Syrielle sur ses épaules, il croisa Océane, en peignoir et toute décoiffée qui descendait les escaliers.

- « Tu te lèves juste ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire heureux « Sirius ne devrait pas tarder à descendre »

- « Quand je pense que moi je me suis levé super tôt ! » grogna James

- « C'est vrai que le fait que Maman soit là pour s'occuper de Lalyh se matin à été un vrai luxe » consenti la jeune mariée en tendant le bras pour caresser la joue de Syrielle. « Je vais aller m'habiller… » continua-t-elle en prenant le chemin de la salle de bain.

James se rendit alors dans le jardin où Flumena surveillait Lalyh qui jouait avec un ballon ensorcelé.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en déposant sa fille sur le sol

- « Bonjour » répondit Flumena en souriant.

James se laissa tomber sur une chaise de jardin

Lily arriva alors, et prit place près de lui, rapidement rejointe par Remus et Harry. Ils discutaient tous depuis un petit moment quand les jeunes mariés firent leur apparition, mains jointes, le même sourire heureux accroché à leurs lèvres.

- « Alors les tourtereaux ? » lança James avec amusement « Ca roucoule ? »

- « Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » répondit Sirius en se penchant pour prendre à son cou Lalyh qui avait accourut vers eux.

Après l'avoir tendrement couverte de baiser, imité par Océane, il la reposa sur le sol et s'installa à la longue table en la regardant retourner vers Harry et Syrielle en courant.

Le déjeuner fut servit par Kana. Mais, même si les discussions étaient animées et joyeuses, James n'arrivait pas à y prendre part. Il se sentait réfléchir bien moins vite que d'habitude. Ses gestes étaient lents et il trouvait tout ce bruit trop agaçant…

Alors que les autres adultes attendaient qu'on leur serve le café, il décidé d'aller coucher ses enfants pour la sieste. Récupérant son fils et sa fille à son cou, il se dirigea à l'intérieur de la maison de la famille Black et monta directement à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami qui n'était pas utilisée par Flumena et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il ôta les chaussures de Syrielle et aida Harry a retirer les siennes puis, il les allongea sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- « Vous dormez bien gentiment » souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur chacun de leur petit front. « Maman et moi on est juste en bas… Vous n'avez qu'à appeler quand vous vous réveillerez… »

- « Papa… » murmura alors Harry en le regardant de côté

- « Oui mon grand ? »

- « Une histoire ? »

James soupira mais devant la mine suppliante de ses deux enfants, il pouffa et les déplaça un peu pour pouvoir se glisser entre eux. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, il se tourna vers l'un puis vers l'autre en souriant.

- « D'accord mais juste une ! »

Les éclats de joies de ses enfants le firent sourire de plus belle.

- « Alors voilà… Il était une fois… »

Mais James n'eut la force de ne raconter que le début de son histoire, il s'endormit au moment où le roi et la reine apprenaient la terrible malédiction qui menaçait leur fille… Juste avant Harry et Syrielle.

Deux lèvres fraîches sur son front lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir fermer.

- « Non, rendors toi mon amour… » souffla Lily en caressant sa joue de sa main

James grogna un peu se qui la fit sourire.

- « Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir » murmura-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans ses épis rebelles.

- « Les enfants ? » arriva à marmonner le jeune homme

- « Debout, ils ont dormi deux heures… C'est en les voyant revenir sans toi que je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir si tout allait bien » avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui

- « Je me lève » murmura-t-il

- « Certainement pas ! » répliqua Lily avant de se pencher pour lui voler un léger baiser « C'est à ton tour de te reposer maintenant… »

James eut juste la force de sourire avant de se rendormir…


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note :** J'ai publié aujourd'hui un nouvel OS sur le couple Ron/Hermione... si cela vous tente n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer **

**Chapitre quatre vingt dix neuf : Attention**

_  
« Attention à la vengeance  
De tous ceux qui souffrent en silence  
Entendez-vous la douleur  
De ceux qui rêvent au bonheur ? »  
Les sales Majestés_

- « Je t'aime ma belle… Je t'aime très très fort… »

- « Sirius… »

- « Tu vas me manquer ma princesse »

- « Sirius ! Passe la moi ! Moi aussi je veux lui dire au revoir… »

- « Tu crois qu'ils réussiront à partir ? » chuchota d'une voix amusée James à l'oreille de Lily.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de son salon, James assis sur un des accoudoirs, un bras autour de ses épaules, la jeune femme regardait en souriant Sirius et Océane dirent au revoir à leur fille. Ils partaient en effet pour leur voyage de noces et avaient énormément de mal à laisser Lalyh.

- « Je me souviens de la première fois où on a laissé Harry pour partir tous les deux » se contenta de répondre Lily à son mari qui hocha la tête en souriant

- « On était parti quand même ! » lança James

- « Oui mais uniquement deux jours ! » lui rappela Remus qui, assit non loin regardait la scène en souriant.

- « Au revoir ma belle » souffla enfin Océane en embrassant Lalyh « Allez on y va ! »

- « Oui, on y va… » lança Sirius en fixant ses deux femmes d'un air grave « Mais avant repasse la moi… »

Il prit alors sa fille des bras de sa femme et la serra contre lui.

- « Il ne partiront jamais » souffla James d'une voix amusée

- « Je penses que c'est mal parti en effet » renchérit Remus un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu ferais bien d'aller récupérer la petite » murmura Lily d'une voix douce en tapotant doucement la cuisse de son mari d'un geste très tendre.

Elle le vit alors sourire et se lever.

- « Lalyh, tu viens me voir ? » demanda James en tendant les bras vers la fille de son meilleur ami.

La petite fille, tout sourire se jeta dans ses bras en souriant. James posa un baiser sur son front et caressa un moment ses cheveux.

- « Allez ! Vous voyez qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains ! Vous pouvez partir tranquilles, on s'occupera bien d'elle. »

- « On sait » soupira Sirius en prenant la main que Océane lui tendait « Mais j'ai tellement de mal à me séparer de ma princesse »

Océane se mit à sourire et se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois sa fille.

- « Je t'aime mon ange. Sois bien sage avec Tonton James et Tata Lily, Papa et moi on reviendra très vite… »

- « A bientôt princesse » lança encore une fois Sirius en se penchant pour embrasser sa fille à son tour.

- « Tu dis au revoir à tes parents qui ne veulent pas te lâcher ? » proposa James en incitant la petite fille en l'incitant à faire au revoir de la main.

Lalyh s'exécuta et salua ses parents d'un grand signe de la main. Sirius et Océane se mirent à sourire et se décidèrent enfin à partir, non sans avoir une nouvelle fois promis à leur fille de la voir tous les jours par cheminée. Lily se leva pour aller les accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci se referma sur les nouveaux époux, il y eu une petite seconde de grand silence avant que les sirènes de l'apocalypse ne se déclanchent. Comprenant que ses parents étaient partis et sans elle, la petite fille s'était mise à pleurer.

- « Voilà autre chose ! » lança James en fixant la fillette d'un air surpris.

- « Ces parents ne l'ont jamais laissé, c'est normal ! » déclara Lily se prenant la main de sa filleule dans la sienne. « Je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil et tu vas la déposer sur mes genoux… »

La jeune femme prit donc le chemin du salon et s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter et s'installa confortablement. James posa ensuite la petite fille larmoyante sur elle, et Lily la positionna de manière à ce qu'elle n'appuie pas trop sur son ventre. Elle cala la tête de sa filleule contre sa poitrine et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- « La la… Calme toi trésor… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante.

- « Poukoi Lalyh pleure ? » demanda soudain la petite voix de Harry.

Lily redressa la tête pour voir son fils, les mains accroché aux barreaux du parc de bébé qu'il partageait avec sa petite sœur, qui les fixait d'un air inquiet.

- « Je m'occupe de ça ! » lança James en s'approchant de son fils.

Lalyh pleurait toujours.

- « Tout va bien ma chérie. Papa et Maman sont parti en vacances en amoureux, mais ils ne t'ont pas oublié… Ils ont juste besoin d'être un peu seul tous les deux »

- « Pour pouvoir te faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur » lança Remus à James d'une voix amusée

- « Je ne suis pas sure que ça la console ce genre d'arguments ! » lança Lily d'une voix amusée avant de se reconcentrer sur Lalyh qui pleurait encore mais plus calmement. « Tu restes en vacances chez nous ! Avec Harry et Syrielle. Tu vas bien t'amuser mon ange ! »

Les sanglots de la petite fille se calmèrent un peu et elle se redressa.

- « Tu verras que ça va vite passer ! Tu t'amuseras bien, et quand ton papa et ta maman rentreront, tu auras plein de choses à leur raconter ! »

Cette fois, Lalyh était entièrement calmée et fixait sa marraine avec attention.

- « Ca va mieux chérie ? » souffla Lily en souriant.

Elle sécha les joues humides de la petite fille et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Puis elle posa la petite fille sur le sol. Lalyh se mit à sourire faiblement et Lily tapota doucement sa petite tête brune et l'incita à rejoindre Harry et Syrielle. La fillette se dirigea alors tranquillement vers le parc près duquel James s'amusait à chatouiller les petits à travers les barreaux.

- « Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda Remus en la regardant s'éloigner

- « Quoi ? »

- « Consoler les enfants… »

Lily se mit à sourire doucement et regarda avec tendresse James qui soulevait Lalyh pour la mettre dans le parc. Instinctivement, elle glissa sa main sur son ventre.

- « L'habitude sans doute » répondit-elle doucement, en prenant une légère couleur rose.

- « Il n'y a pas que ça ! Tu as toujours été une très bonne maman, dès Harry » assura Remus avec sérieux « Et d'une manière générale, tu es très à l'écoute des autres »

- « Remus… » souffla la jeune femme, gênée d'entendre de si gentilles choses à son égard.

- « Tu as tout à fait raison, Remus ! » lança soudain James qui s'était approché d'eux « Je l'ai toujours su ! »

- « Tu ne devrais pas plutôt le gronder de me dire toutes ses choses si adorables ? Tu ne voudrais pas être un peu jaloux et l'empêcher de me faire rougir comme ça ? » demanda Lily d'une voix amusée

- « Je ne vais tout de même pas être jaloux de Remus ! » lança James en riant presque « En plus, je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui alors… » ajouta-t-il en s'installant près d'elle et en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Lily cala sa tête contre son torse en souriant et posa sa main sur son genou en souriant. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Etonnés, les trois amis se regardèrent, en ce demandant qui donc pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite.

- « J'y vais ! » lança Remus en se levant avant que James n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

Lily se détacha un peu de son mari alors que leur ami ouvrait la porte. Elle l'entendit discuter un moment avant de les rejoindre, accompagné de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- « Bonjour » lança ce dernier en leu adressant un discret signe de la main

- « Bonjour » répondirent en cœur James et Lily

- « Que peut-on pour toi Kingsley ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix détachée.

Mais Lily savait bien que tout comme elle, son mari appréhendait la visite d'un auror dans leur maison.

- « En fait, je voulais surtout voir Sirius, mais il n'y a personne chez eux et leur elfe refuse de me dire où je peux les joindre »

- « C'est normal, Kana a pour ordre de ne livrer aucune information à part à nous trois » répondit Remus avec sérieux « Mais comment connais-tu l'emplacement des maisons ? »

- « On lui a donné notre adresse sur conseil de Dumbledore » lança James « Il a dit que ce ne serait pas inutile d'avoir un auror parmi les personnes autorisées à venir nous voir »

- « Et je suis le gardien du secret de Sirius et Océane » compléta Kingsley

Lily hocha la tête, Océane le lui avait déjà dit.

- « Vous savez donc où je pourrais voir Sirius ? » demanda alors l'auror.

- « Océane et lui sont en voyage de noces » répondit Lily

- « Où ? »

- « En France »

- « Et on peut les joindre ? » demanda l'auror

- « Non » répondit Lily

Les trois hommes la fixèrent d'un air étonné vu le ton catégorique sur lequel elle venait de parler.

- « Ils sont en voyages de noces ! Ca veut dire quelque chose non ?! On ne les dérangera pas ! Ils rentrent dans une semaine, ce que tu as à leur dire peut attendre non ? » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce.

- « Je suppose oui » répondit Kinglsey, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- « Tu voulais lui dire quoi ? » demanda James avec une curiosité non dissimulé

- « James ! » le gronda Lily et le frappant sur la cuisse de la paume de sa main.

- « Oh… je pense que je peux vous en parler à vous aussi » répondit Kingsley en reprenant son sérieux.

L'ambiance sereine qui régnait dans la maison s'alourdit alors d'un seul coup. Seul les rires et les petits cris de que les enfants poussaient de temps en temps donnaient une touche de couleur dans cette ambiance devenue lourde.

- « Je suis venu discuter un peu avec lui de sa cousine » lança Kinglsey

- « De Bellatrix ? » demanda James avec une note de dégoût dans la voix.

- « Oui » souffla l'auror alors que l'attention des trois autres adultes présents dans la pièce s'accentuait de plus belle. « Vous êtes tous au courant des récentes attaques qu'il y a eu ? »

- « Bien sur… Celles pour lesquelles on essaye de faire porter le chapeau par des moldus ! » lança Lily avec amertume.

- « Je vois que vous en avez parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore » lança l'auror

- « Oui » répondit James en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

- « Et bien, l'enquête avance doucement. Surtout parce que désormais, le Ministère nous met des bâtons dans les roues. Le Ministre est persuadé, ou veut se persuader, que ce sont des moldus qui ont fait le coup. Je pense surtout que l'hypothèse que des mangemorts soient derrière tout ça lui fait très peur. Cela voudrait dire, leur donner plus de pouvoirs qu'ils n'ont déjà et ça il n'en veut pas. Il a donner son feu vert à Scrimgeour pour mener une enquête côté moldu, c'est donc que son choix est fait. Il a bel et bien enterré la piste des actes sorciers. »

- « Par Merlin ! » soupira Lily « C'est horrible ! »

- « Ca n'apportera rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle tension entre sorcier et moldu » ajouta James

- « Et rien d'autre que de l'intolérance… » renchérit Remus

- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! » répondit Kingsley « Mais malgré les remarques de Scrimgeour et du Ministre, Fol Œil et moi avons décidé de ne pas laisser tomber l'affaire. Et même si le professeur Dumbledore ne nous avait pas demandé de continuer, nous l'aurions fait quand même. Nous sommes quasiment sure que Bellatrix Lestrange est derrière tout cela et on est bien décidé à l'arrêter cette folle ! »

- « Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire ! » assura James avec détermination

- « Et tu voulais déranger Sirius pendant sa lune de miel juste pour lui dire ça ? » demanda Remus d'un air un peu surpris.

- « Oui et non » répondit l'auror d'un air un peu plus tendu. « En fait, on était tellement sur que Bellatrix étaient derrière tout ça, mais on n'avait pas de preuves. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné des informations sur l'endroit où elle se cache »

- « Dumbledore sait où elle se cache ? » s'étonna Lily en se redressant un peu.

- « Oui, c'est Rogue qui l'accueille chez lui avec son mari et… d'autres mangemorts… »

Lily était très étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Le professeur Dumbledore savait où se cachaient de très dangereux mangemorts et les laissaient agir sans rien dire… Mais à bien y réfléchir, si les Lestranges étaient capturés, Rogue serait forcément inquiété et l'on perdrait forcément un espion de choix… Ce qui en revanche surprenait énormément la jeune femme était que son mari et Remus ne semblait pas très surpris par la nouvelle. Elle soupçonna alors fortement son mari d'être déjà au courant et de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais se demandait si Sirius le savait lui aussi. Sans doute pas, car les garçon savait que Sirius n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de régler ses comptes lui-même… Et il ne valait mieux pas que les deux membres de la famille Black ne se retrouvent pas dans la même pièce.

- « Donc, je suis allé chez Rogue avec son autorisation et j'ai fouillé sa maison et j'y ai trouvé des choses à faire froid dans le dos » continua Kingsley.

Il se tut pendant un moment avant de reprendre.

- « Je n'ai pas trouvé d'armes à proprement parlé, Rogue pense qu'elle garde la sienne toujours sur elle depuis la dernière attaque, mais j'ai trouvé des balles et des résidus de poudres sur le sol . Pas de doutes, elle manipule des armes à feu. »

Lily se mit à frissonner et ressentit les bras de James se resserrer un peu plus autour de ses épaules.

- « Mais j'ai vu autre choses qui m'a le plus inquiété » continua l'auror « et c'est de cela surtout dont je voulais parler avec Sirius. Elle a des projets. Elle a de grands morceaux de parchemins sur lesquels elle explique en termes détaillés… qu'elle veut tuer Sirius »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. L'auror reprit

- « Ca ne m'a pas tellement étonné vu le duel qu'ils ont eu ensemble au Ministère… On me l'a raconté ! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus choqué. Apparemment, elle en veux aussi et surtout, à Océane et Lalyh. »

- « Quoi ?! » Lily, James et Remus s'étaient exclamés en cœur, faisant sursauter les enfants qui restèrent un moment silencieux avant de reprendre leurs jeux.

- « Oui, c'est dénué de tout ambiguité. Elle veut faire souffrir Sirius. Le tuer ne le suffit plus, elle veut lui faire du mal. Je ne sais pas comment elle a appris sa liaison avec Océane et l'existence de Lalyh, mais une chose est sure, elle leur en veux. »

- « Mais c'est horrible ! » s'indigna Lily en plaquant ses deux mains devant sa bouche

- « Je voulais mettre Sirius et Océane sur leur garde. »

- « Tu as bien fait ! » assura James

- « Si Sirius avait su ça ce matin, ils ne seraient jamais parti en la laissant » souffla Remus

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est monstrueux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils éprouvent à s'en prendre à des enfants ! » s'indigna Lily d'une voix dépité.

James posa un baiser de réconfort sur sa tempe, mais elle savait très bien qu'il redoutait la réaction de Sirius et Océane. Eux savaient très bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand un de ses enfants étaient en danger et ils auraient voulu que leurs amis ne connaissent pas cette souffrance et ce sentiment d'impuissance.

- « Je propose qu'on laisse Océane et Sirius profiter de leur lune de miel. Lalyh est en sécurité ici. On leur en parlera à leur retour ! »

- « Ca me semble être une bonne idée » répondit Lily

- « La meilleure même ! » ajouta James

- « Très bien, je vous laisse vous en charger alors » déclara Kingsley en souriant

- « D'accord » répondit James

- « Je pense que vous saurez leur expliquer tout ça mieux que moi »

Lily esquissa un faible sourire et se tourna vers le parc où Lalyh jouait avec Harry et Syrielle… Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Ce cauchemar ne cesserait donc jamais ? Combien d'enfants allaient encore être menacer par cette guerre ?!

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

L'endroit n'était ni accueillant ni rassurant. Situé au fin fond de l'Allée des Embrumes, écrasé entre deux boutiques réputées pour vendre des articles de hautes magies noires, le « Bar des Titans » était un établissement glauque et sordide. Pourtant il était presque plein. Barty Croupton, emmitouflé dans sa cape pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, assis à une table un peu en retrait, placé dans un coin sombre, semblait impatient. Il pianotait du bout des doigts sur la table graisseuse et branlante, l'air grave et agacé. Devant lui, son verre d'absinthe était presque vide. Soudain, accompagné d'un petit son de cloche, un homme entra dans la pièce. Il avait le teint pâle et paraissait visiblement nerveux. Une de ses paupières étaient agitée de tics. Il portait un ridicule turban violet. Barty Croupton leva alors la main pour se signaler et l'homme s'approcha de lui rapidement tout en donnant l'impression de n'avoir qu'une envie : s'enfuir à toutes jambes de cet endroit sordide.

- « Tu es en retard Quirrel ! » grogna Croupton tandis que son interlocuteur prenait place en face de lui.

- « Je… Je … Je sais » bafouilla l'homme en tordant ses mains l'une contre l'autre « Mais… mais… je… »

- « Silence ! » le coupa Croupton « Tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas ! »

Quirrel semblait tout bonnement terrifié et tremblait de toutes parts et Croupton en était ravi, il aimait provoqué ce sentiment. Il savait que le jeune homme installé en face de lui avait été un sorcier brillant et plutôt courageux, mais sa rencontre avec des vampires et des harpies dans la Forêt Noire l'avait rendu peureux et méfiant de tout, même de son ombre. Ceci expliquait d'ailleurs la très forte odeur d'ail qui s'émanait de lui en ce moment et qui incommodait fortement Barty qui ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.  
Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux à cet instant et demanda d'une voix abrupte et peu aimable au nouveau venu s'il désirait boire quelque chose. Quirrel commanda un verre d'hydromel en butant sur chacun des mots ce qui exaspéra encore un peu plus le mangemort qui termina son verre d'une traite et en commanda un deuxième. Lorsque la serveuse qui était revenue apporter les consommations fut repartie, Croupton se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune homme installé en face de lui qui paraissait de plus en plus terrifié au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

- « Il ne me sera pas po… po… possible de rester tr… tr… très longtemps » bafouilla Quirrel « Ce n'est pas… pas… pas facile de s'absenter longtemps et dis… dis… discrètement de là bas ! »

Croupton eut un geste impatient de la main.

- « As-tu réfléchi à la proposition qui t'as été faite ? » souffla-t-il avant de porter à ses lèvres son verre d'alcool.

- « Euh... C'est… c'est que… Je… je… » bafouilla l'homme visiblement hésitant

- « Tu n'as pas encore compris de quel côté étaient les gagnants ? » demanda Croupton avec une once de dédain et de mépris dans la voix.

Quirrel émit un petit grognement plaintif et baissa les yeux.

- « Il me semblait pourtant que la dernière fois que nous avions discuté tu avais compris qu'on ne gagne rien à s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » continua Croupton avec conviction « Lui seul peut t'apporter la sécurité que tu désires »

- « C'est que ce n'est pas pas ce que j'entends au cha…château… »

Croupton soupira violemment et frappa du plat de sa main la table qui se mit à branler dangereusement. Il fallait s'y attendre ! Le professeur Dumbledore faisait de la propagande dans son école maudite ! Pourtant le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui était assis devant lui pourrait être un élément de choix s'il ne craignait pas de s'opposer à ce vieux croulant de Dumbledore.

- « Evidemment ! » s'impatienta un peu Croupton « Dumbledore ne cherche que son profit personnel ! Pense donc à tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut t'apporter et pourra encore t'apporter quand il sera enfin au pouvoir et ce jour là est proche ! Crois moi ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais ! Imagine bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres offrira gloire, puissance et richesse à tous ces fidèles ! Tous les sangs purs qui ont compris où était leur intérêt seront récompensés au-delà de leurs espérances ! Dans le monde parfait qu'il nous prépare, nous serons puissant et respecté ! Et nous seront débarrassé de la racaille moldue et impure ! »

Un faible sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune professeur et Croupton comprit qu'il venait de marquer des points.

- « Pense donc » continua-t-il « Toi qui hésite entre les débilités du professeur Dumbledore et la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que l'autre croulant prône la coopération magique entre toutes les espèces ! Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? »

Mais avant que son interlocuteur ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il se lança aussitôt

- « Cela signifie que la professeur Dumbledore auquel tu accordes tant de crédit est prêt à sympathiser avec les elfes, les centaures… les vampires ! »

Quirrel eut un mouvement de recul et un son visage devint celui de quelqu'un de terrifié. Croupton ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'il venait de gagner la bataille. La peur était sa meilleure alliée dans son recrutement aux nouveaux mangemorts pour son Maître. Il était tellement facile d'exploiter les failles des autres pour les amener à penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur assurerait la protection qu'ils espéraient tant. Mais Croupton savait bien que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Seuls ceux qui lui étaient le plus fidèles se verraient couvert de puissance et de gloire avec lui. Les autres se contenteraient de suivre. Il sentait son cœur se gonfler de fierté en pensant que lui, ferait parti de ces privilégiés.

- « Il… Il pourra vraiment me me protéger ? » demanda alors Quirrel

- « Mais évidemment ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fait que purifier le monde dans lequel nous vivons, n'est-ce pas une merveilleuse protection ? Il nous débarrasse des moldus, des sangs impurs et réduit en esclavages les hybrides et les sous créatures. Il ne s'en prend qu'à ceux et celles qui osent se mettre en travers de sa route. Si tu sais de quel côté se trouve ton intérêt, il sera avec toi le plus clément des sorciers »

Croupton sentit alors que sa proie était prête à se laisser convaincre. Quirrel semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à ce qu'il venait de lire et cela était très positif pour lui. S'il ramenait un nouveau fidèle parmi les rangs des mangemorts, son Maître lui en serait reconnaissant et il obtiendrait ses grâces.

- « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? » demanda le jeune professeur

- « Avant de te le dire, je veux être sur que tu es des notre ! » lança froidement Croupton

- « Je suis da… d'accord ! » assura Quirrel avec le peu de véhémence qu'il pouvait avoir.

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, tu seras intronisé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'apposera la Marque dans peu de temps, d'ici là je pense que tu peux commencer ce que l'on attend de toi. Mais attention, si jamais tu viens à nous trahir, tu seras tué sans aucune autre forme de procès et cela où que tu te trouves, tu n'as pas idée de nos moyens d'action… » le prévint Croupton d'une voix menaçante.

- « Je… Je n'ai pas pas l'intention de vous trahir »

- « J'aime te l'entendre dire ! » assura le mangemort d'un air satisfait.

- « Qu… Qu'attendez vous de moi ? » demanda Quirrel avec une légère appréhension « Fau… Faudra-t-il que je qui…quitte mon poste ? »

- « Surtout pas ! » répondit Croupton en souriant largement « Tu seras notre nouvel espion à Poudlard »

- « Nouvel esp…espion ? » demanda Quirrel.

Croupton grimaça, mais il en avait trop dit et il ne pouvait plus désormais revenir en arrière. Il soupira alors et se lança dans les explications.

- « Il y a un autre espion à Poudlard, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en voudrait un autre au sein de Poudlard. »

- « Il est pro… professeur à Poudlard ? Je ne co…connais dans ce cas ?! Qui est-ce ? »

- « Il n'est pas utile que tu le saches »

- « Mais… »

- « Non ! N'insiste pas, c'est un secret que je ne divulguerais pas »

- « Pou… pou… pourquoi ? »

- « Ce premier espion est avant toute chose chargé de surveiller le professeur Dumbledore. Tu seras plus chargé de surveillé l'intégralité de ce qui se passe dans le château. Le moindre évènement qui sort de l'ordinaire doit être rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

- « Je… Je comprend… Je vous di…dirait tout ! »

- « Très bien »

- « Mais pou… pou… pourquoi ne con.. confier vous pas pas cette mission à l'autre esp… espion »

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres estime que l'espionnage de Dumbledore lui prend suffisamment de temps et ne veux pas lui donner un travail supplémentaire. De plus, Il ne tient pas à ce que vous connaissiez entre vous. Il te faudra donc être discret, il ne faut pas que vous vous fassiez prendre, nous n'assurerons pas ta protection. »

Croupton vit clairement Quirrel avoir un peu de mal à déglutir. Il s'en réjouit, son message était bien passé.

- « C'est étrange que que vous esp…espionniez tant cette école ? »

- « C'est l'antre de Dumbledore ! Il doit s'y tramer des choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimerait les savoir… »

- « Mais tout tout de même… Deux esp…espions… »

- « Personnellement, je n'ai aucune confiance en l'autre espion de Poudlard » avoua Croupton « Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse son travail correctement et j'espère qu'en toi, je pourrais avoir confiance ! »

- « Je ferais tout pou…pour » assura Quirrel « Tu… Tu… Tu ne seras pas pas déçu ! »

Croupton se mit à sourire, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est l'heure maintenant ! »

- « Noooon ! »

Remus se mit à sourire en voyant Harry se redresser et fixer sa mère d'un air suppliant. Debout, un pied sur le ventre de son père, allongé de tout son long sur le sol, faisant semblant d'être blessé tandis que Syrielle tentait de le relever en poussant de toutes ses petites forces sur ses épaules pour le redresser.

- « Je ne plaisante pas mon chéri, il est très tard tu sais… Vous avez beaucoup joué avec Papa mais maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir. »

- « Non Maman… » grogna le petit garçon en ôtant son pied du ventre de son père pour venir s'asseoir sur le sol, croisant les doigts en boudant.

- « Et c'est parti… » soupira la jeune femme.

Remus se mit à sourire de plus belle quand Syrielle, imitant son grand frère était venue s'installer près de lui, avait croisé les bras et faisait semblant de bouder. James qui s'était redressé se mit à sourire également et se tourna vers ses enfants.

- « Maman a raison » lança-t-il simplement en caressant chacune des petites têtes brunes.

- « Naaan » grogna une nouvelle fois Harry.

- « Je ne crois pas que l'on te demande ton avis chéri ! » rétorqua Lily qui, confortablement assise dans le canapé le fixait avec un mélange de fermeté et de tendresse.

- « Allez au lit ! » déclara James en se levant.

Le jeune homme se pencha et attrapa son fils par la taille et le souleva d'un geste vif. Le petit garçon se mit alors à rire aux éclats et cela amusa grandement Remus. James chargea son fils sur son épaule, la tête dans le dos et les jambes gigotant devant lui. Il s'approcha à reculons de Lily et se pencha en arrière de sorte que le visage de Harry atteigne celui de sa maman.

- « Fais un bisous à ta mère avant d'aller dormir ! » lança James d'une voix amusée en le faisant sauter sur son épaule déclanchant de nouveaux éclats de rire.

- « Fais de beaux rêves mon chéri… » souffla Lily en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de douceur « A demain ! »

- « Demain Maman ! » lança Harry en riant presque.

- « N'oublies pas Syrielle, mon chéri ! » ajouta la jeune femme à son mari qui s'était retourné et qui lui faisait désormais face.

- « Je monte Harry dans sa chambre et je redescend la chercher » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Ce ne sera pas la peine ! Je m'en charge ! » déclara alors Remus en se levant.

Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa filleule et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il fut enchanté de voir que la petite fille avait noué ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'approcha de Lily qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- « Elle t'adore. Je savais qu'on avait fait le bon choix en te demandant d'être son parrain, tu t'en occupes tellement bien ! »

- « Comment ne pas fondre devant cette adorable petite bouille ! Elle est adorable ! Les enfants me manquent quand je suis là bas »

Puis sans ajouter un mot, il se pencha pour permettre à Lily d'embrasser sa fille.

- « Dors bien mon ange » souffla la jeune femme en souriant avec tendresse « A demain »

Syrielle plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue de sa mère et Remus se redressa. Il prit le chemin des escaliers qu'il monta rapidement pour se rendre dans la chambre de la petite fille. En passant devant la chambre de Harry, il entendit des chuchotements et des bruits de chahut, visiblement, les jeux continuaient entre le père et le fils Potter. Il regagna la chambre de Syrielle en souriant. Il regarda un moment la chambre vide et ne pu se résoudre à la poser sans autre forme de procès dans son petit berceau froid. Il décida de s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil placé dans un coin de la pièce. Il installa confortablement la fillette sur ses genoux et la serra un moment contre lui.

- « Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre tu sais… » commença-t-il à voix basse « Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude avec les enfants… »

Syrielle le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, et il se mit à sourire.

- « Tu vois ?! Encore une fois je te parle comme si tu étais une grande personne ! Mais tu n'es encore qu'une toute petite fille, une toute mignonne et une toute adorable petite fille ! »

Il la berça un moment, et il la vit prendre son pouce. Mais elle avait toujours les yeux ouverts et le fixait avec concentration.

- « Tu es un amour de petite fille tu sais… Tous les hommes voudraient avoir une petite fille comme toi, ton papa à beaucoup de chance et moi aussi parce que je sais que je compte un peu pour toi. En tout cas, je te promets de toujours faire de mon mieux pour bien m'occuper de toi. Et même si je ne suis pas toujours là, je pense à toi souvent, à ton frère et à Lalyh aussi… Je t'adore petite Potter ! Je suis sure que tu seras une jeune fille aussi merveilleuse que l'a toujours été ta maman…»

Remus se mit à sourire en voyant que les yeux de la fillette se refermaient doucement. Il se pencha un peu pour poser sur son front et se leva délicatement pour s'approcher du berceau. Il y déposa très doucement sa filleule et la regarda lui lancer un regard endormi.

- « Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je reviendrais, mais je ferais tout pour que se soit vite. Ma vie ici me manque… »

La fillette se tourna un peu, Remus caressa sa petite tête brune doucement.

- « Papa… » souffla-t-elle dans son demi-sommeil

- « Je vais le chercher, ne t'en fais pas… » lui assura le jeune homme en s'éloignant du berceau en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et une fois dans le couloir, se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre James. Il croisa ce dernier au moment où il sortait de la chambre de son fils.

- « Ta fille te réclame » l'informa Remus à voix basse.

Un sourire plein de fierté naquit sur le visage du jeune homme ce qui n'étonna pas Remus. Il savait que James était littéralement fou de sa fille et le moindre intérêt qu'elle lui témoignait le rendait très heureux.

- « Harry voulait te voir aussi, je lui ai dit que tu partais ce soir » répondit soudain James sur le même ton.

Remus hocha la tête et sans plus attendre actionna la poignée de la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de Harry.

- « Coucou bonhomme » murmura-t-il en s'approchant du petit lit.

- « Tonton Remus ! » chuchota Harry en tournant dans sa direction

- « Je suis là… »

Le jeune homme s'accroupit près du lit et plongea son regard dans celui du petit garçon.

- « Tu sais que je vais partir… » continua Remus « Tu vas me manquer, mais on jouera encore plein de fois encore quand je reviendrais »

- « Promis ? »

- « Je te le promets » assura le jeune homme en caressant doucement sa petite tête

Il se souleva un peu et embrassa le petit front de Harry.

- « En attendant, continue à être aussi gentil et mignon » souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Il quitta la chambre avec un petit signe de la main et referma soigneusement la porte. Il prit la direction des escaliers et retourna dans le salon où Lily attendait toujours.

- « Ca c'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Très bien, tes enfants sont des amours »

- « Je sais ! »

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant que Lily ne reprenne.

- « Tu pars toujours ce soir ? »

- « Oui »

- « Il n'y a toujours aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? »

Remus soupira

- « Non »

Lily soupira à son tour ce qui amusa le jeune homme qui s'était assis en face d'elle.

- « Même si je te dis que c'est un caprice de femme enceinte si je veux que tu restes ? Tu ne peux pas refuser quelque chose à une femme enceinte ! »

- « Je n'y suis pour rien moi si tu attends un bébé ! C'est James qui doit souffrir de tes caprices, pas moi ! » répondit le jeune homme en riant à moitié

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire

- « Il m'a raconté que tu étais dans ta phase ''myrtilles''… » continua Remus

- « Ne m'en parle pas ! Il en a vraiment assez d'être obliger de me trouver des myrtilles à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit !! Mais je n'y peux rien, quand ça me prend, il m'en faut vraiment tout de suite… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air mi désolé, mi amusé.

Tous les deux rirent un moment doucement puis le silence retomba dans la pièce.

- « C'est dangereux là bas » murmura Lily.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation, et Remus décela sans peine l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie. Défilèrent alors dans sa tête les images des discussions houleuses qui se déroulaient dans les bras glauques de ce qui servait de village à la communauté lycanthrope. Ces discussions qui se terminaient le plus souvent en bagarre sanglante entre les plus virulents des loups-garous et ceux qui commençaient à se demander si un rapprochement avec les humains ne pourrait pas être envisagé. Il était souvent, bien malgré lui entraîné là dedans, il revoyait les visage ensanglanté et griffer, les corps déchiquetés, les morsures profondes dues aux crocs acérés. Entre eux, les loups-garous faisaient parfois preuve d'une rare sauvagerie. Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ces pensées et se contenta de répondre.

- « C'est une mission pour l'Ordre… »

Et c'était désormais la principale raison qui le tenait éloigné de ses amis. Il avait hâte que cette mission se termine, il avait été trop longtemps absent et ses proches lui manquaient. Mais il devait finir cette mission qu'il savait de grande importance et qu'il était le seul à pourvoir s'acquitter.

A cet instant, James fit son apparition dans le salon.

- « Ils dorment comme des bienheureux » déclara-t-il en se plaçant derrière le fauteuil où était installée Lily.

Remus décida alors que le moment était venu. Il ne voulait pas faire durer les au revoir trop longtemps, car cela était pénible autant pour eux que pour lui. Il se leva donc et pris une grande inspiration.

- « Je vais y aller ! » déclara-t-il

Il vit clairement les visages de ses amis s'assombrirent et il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'air très joyeux, mais il devait partir.  
Il s'approcha du fauteuil et se pencha pour embrasser Lily sur les deux joues.

- « Ca m'a fait du bien de passer ses quelques jours avec vous » souffla-t-il

- « A nous aussi… Prends bien soin de toi » recommanda la jeune femme

Remus hocha la tête et se redressa.

- « Tu seras de retour pour la naissance de Jack ? » demanda James

- « Dumbledore a promis de me prévenir immédiatement et je reviendrais faire un saut » assura le jeune homme « Juste pour constater qu'il est aussi réussi que les deux autres »

Le futur papa se mit à sourire et contourna le fauteuil pour donner une accolade à son ami. Puis Remus, retenant le nouveau soupir qui le gagnait, se rendit à l'extérieur avec James. Après un bref salut de la main, il transplana loin de cette maison où il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être pleinement ressourcé.

Il se retrouva au cœur de la forêt dense et sombre qui était devenu son environnement ces derniers mois. La nuit qui régnait ne facilitait pas ses déplacements, mais ces sens sur développés de loups-garous lui permirent de retrouver sans encombre le chemin de sa piètre demeure. Lorsqu'il arriva à vue de la maison, il su que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire, quelque chose avait changé. Il en eut la confirmation quand il vit son vieil hôte sortir de sa maison et courir à sa rencontre.

- « Par Merlin Remus ! Tu rentes enfin ! »

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

- « Il y a eu… Une attaque, en fin d'après midi ! C'est un vrai carnage ! »

Remus sentit ses entrailles se tordre et se geler instantanément.

- « Où ? Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- « Ici ! » souffla le vieux lycanthrope « Les sorciers du villages voisins… Ils sont arrivés comme des brutes et ont hurlé qu'ils voulaient tous nous tués ! Alors on s'est défendu ! »

- « Mais enfin, pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqué ? » demanda Remus qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
Ils avaient toujours été en relativement bon terme avec les sorciers du village le plus proche qui était séparé de leur camp par la dense forêt, leur offrant une protection relative.

- « On a cru comprendre qu'un petit sorcier de trois ans a été enlevé hier soir par Greyback… Ils ont du confondre notre campement avec le sien… Ils voulaient se venger ! »

En entendant le nom de celui qui était la cause de sa condition, une bouffée de rage envahit Remus, mais il la refoula vite. Il avait plus urgent à faire que de ruminer sa haine contre ce loup-garou démoniaque.

- « Il y a beaucoup de blessés ? » demanda Remus « On se bat encore ? »

- « Je ne pense pas que les combats continuent… mais allons-y et nous verrons de nous même »

C'est donc en courant que Remus et le vieux lycanthropes qui lui offrait son hospitalité se rendirent au centre de leur village de fortune. Un spectacle d'épouvante s'étala devant lui.  
Partout, des corps ensanglantés et mutilés, morts pour la plupart gisaient sur le sol, le sang se mêlant à la terre sombre pour former une infâme bouillie. Les victimes étaient en majorité des sorciers. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à la puissance démesurée des lycanthropes. Les blessés gémissaient leur douleur et Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluait parmi ces corps en charpie. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut le cadavre d'un loup garou, éventré, ses entrailles se répandaient misérablement sur le sol. Remus se tourna alors vers le buisson le plus proche et se mit à vomir le contenu de son estomac. Ce spectacle répugnant et sordide le hanterait toute sa vie, il le savait déjà. Voilà où conduisaient la folie et l'intolérance. Ces morts, aussi bien lycanthrope que sorcières, étaient injustes et révoltantes. Voilà où conduisait la folie des races.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu remis, il décida de s'éloigner de cette macabre scène d'où l'odeur âcre de la mort s'élevait déjà. Il regagna un peu en retrait les survivants de cette attaque.

- « Ils ont débarqué comme des fous avec des lances, des haches et leurs baguettes ! Que fallait-il que l'on fasse d'autre que se défendre ?! » sanglotait une femme dont le visage était constellé de tâches de sang.

- « Il n'y a plus d'humains dans les environs ? » demanda prudemment Remus

- « Non, quand ils ont vu que nous prenions le dessus, ces lâches ont préférés fuir ! » répondit avec rage un lycanthrope qui faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin.

- « C'était monstrueux » sanglota à nouveau la femme ensanglantée.

- « Et après on ose nous traité nous d'être brutaux et bestiaux ?! » hurla un autre « Ils ne se sont pas regardés ! »

- « C'est vrai qu'ils ont été violent, mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais Remus ! » le coupa un troisième membre de la communauté « Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! »

- « Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je connais la barbarie dont peuvent faire preuves certains sorciers » rétorqua Remus avec conviction « Mais là je pense surtout que c'est la colère qui a guidé leur geste. Un des leur a été enlevé par Greyback, un enfant ! »

- « Et cela leur donne le droit de venir décimer les nôtres comme on décime les renards qui volent une poule ? Nous ne sommes pas des animaux ! »

- « Je le sais tout autant que toi ! » s'indigna Remus en se redressant de toute sa hauteur « Et je condamne ce qui c'est passé ici, mais je précise juste qu'il y a eu un élément déclencheur à tout cela, ce n'était pas un acte gratuit »

- « Tu croies qu'on va rester là, à nous faire massacrer l'un après l'autre par ces sorciers ! Ils sont aveuglés par la haine ! Ils savent que c'est greyback qui a enlevé ce gosse, mais ils ont voulu se venger sur nous ! " hurla un homme.

- « Ils se sont trompés… » tenta Remus

- « Ils ont quand même sauvagement tué quatre membres de notre communauté ! » hurla une femme proche de l'hystérie.

- « Et combien avez-vous tué d'humain ? » demanda Remus avec colère, il ne supportait pas de voir tous ses efforts pour amener les lycanthropes à plus de tolérances envers les humains être réduit à néant par un seul loup-garou sanguinaire.

- « Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre ! » rétorqua un loup-garou « Et croit bien que je le regrette ! Mes frères, voilà ce que je vous propose ! Rassemblons nous, et rendons nous au village cette nuit ! Détruisons tout sur notre passage, rasons le village qu'il n'en reste plus rien ! »

Avec horreur, Remus vit cette proposition accepté à la quasi unanimité parmi ses congénères.

- « NON ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces « NON, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! »

- « Pourquoi ?! Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vécu ce que nous venons de vivre ! Ce massacre ne t'atteint pas ! » cria un loup-garou

- « Détrompes toi ! » répondit Remus avec véhémence « Je suis tout aussi choqué que toi par cette folie meurtrière ! Mais à quoi cela servira-t-il d'aller nous venger ?! Il y aura des survivants qui voudront se venger à leur tour et qui nous attaquerons ! Et si ce ne sont pas des survivants de ce village ce seront leurs proches, leurs famille ! Nous enterons dans une histoire sans fin, un cercle vicieux ! Nous ne serons jamais plus en paix ! Nous nous battrons continuellement ! »

Remus remarqua que ses arguments faisaient réfléchir certain de ses semblables.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire ! »

- « Si ! »

-" Ces sorciers ne valent pas plus que nous ! "

De toute part, les réactions fusèrent si vite que Remus eut du mal à en suivre le fil. Les loups-garous se scindèrent en deux camps. Ceux qui, aveuglés par la colère, voulaient coûte que coûte se venger et les autres qui voulaient vivre en paix loin de toutes agitations. Et sous les yeux inquiets de Remus, une violente bagarre explosa. Le jeune homme fut violemment pris à parti par un des lycanthropes qui souhaitait plus que tout se venger. Sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il reçut un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Il en tomba sur le sol et sentit une pierre pointue s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il grogna sa douleur et tenta tant bien que mal mais un coup de griffe lui lacéra le visage, et il retomba à la renverse. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il ignora sa douleur et se redressa, il maîtrisa rapidement le lycanthrope qui s'acharnait sur lui. Sa force décuplée par la colère, il l'immobilisa rapidement.

- « Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! » hurla son prisonnier « Tu es de leur côté ! »

- « Il n'est pas question d'être pour les uns ou pour les autres ! » répondit Remus avec hargne « Il s'agit d'éviter un nouveau bain de sang ! »

- « Tu as honte de ce que tu es ! Tu aimerais être comme eux, comme ces sorciers... tu aimerais être "normal", c'est pour ça que tu les défends autant... »

- « Non… » répondit Remus à celui qui venait de l'apostropher si violemment « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que… »

- « Ce ne sont que des humains ! »

- « Ils ont le droit de vivre tout comme nous ! Ne devenons pas aussi intolérant qu'ils le sont à notre égard ! »

- « Il a raison ! » lança une lycanthrope un peu plus loin.

Remus se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu quelques temps auparavant, mais n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom sur son visage.

D'autres voix s'élevèrent en faveur de la non violence, mais d'autres, tout aussi virulente hurlaient leur désir de faire payer aux sorciers la mort des leurs.

- « Ils ne veulent pas venir avec nous ?! » hurla un loup-garou, rouge de rage « Et bien qu'ils ne viennent pas ! Nous nous vengerons sans eux ! »

Remus sentit son estomac faire un bond. Ils avaient l'air tellement décidé… Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça !

- « NON ! » hurla-t-il et il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que d'autres personnes avaient hurlé en même temps que lui.

- « Si on l'immobilise pas, il va nous en empêcher ! » s'écria violemment le loup-garou que Remus venait d'immobiliser.

- « Il a raison ! » hurla une voix

Avant que Remus ait eu le temps de comprendre, il reçut un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Il sentit les forces l'abandonner et il sentit qu'il lâchait la prise sur son prisonnier. Il ne se sentit pas tomber mais sentit la rencontre brutale de son corps et de la terre.

- « Allons-y ! » hurla le lycanthrope qu'il venait de lâcher.

- « Pas sans nous être passé sur le corps ! » hurla un autre.

Remus eut à peine le temps d'entendre les premiers bruits de luttes avant de s'évanouir.


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note :** Et bien voilà ! « Ce qui aurait pu se passer » compte 100 chapitres ! Honnêtement, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je ne m'en serais absolument pas douté ! Mais j'avoue que plus j'ai avancé dans l'écriture, plus cette évidence m'a sauté aux yeux ! Cette fic sera sans doute la plus longue que j'écrirais jamais ! 100 chapitres et on est encore loin de la fin, malgré le boulot que ça représente, je ne regrette rien parce que les moments que je passe à écrire sont géniaux et vos reviews et vos encouragements qui me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur et que me motive encore plus pour vous faire partager la suite de cette histoire ! Merci à vous tous ! Merci infiniment.

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent : Au final, pourquoi ? **

_  
« Aveuglés par nos larmes on devient des pions  
Le sort s'acharne au fond quand naît l'opinion  
Si la meute t'accepte au final pourquoi ?  
(…)  
J'veux marcher sans regret, brûler des pages entières  
Même semer les secrets, apprivoiser mes peines»  
Kyo ( Contact)_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que vit Remus fut un plafond blanc dont la peinture s'écaillait. Ne se souvenant pas avoir déjà vu ce plafond auparavant, il en déduisit qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son premier réflexe fut de se redresser vivement pour mieux être sur ses gardes. Mais quand il tenta de s'asseoir, une très violente douleur le frappa et il crut vraiment que son crâne allait exploser. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un gémissement.

- « Doucement ! » lança soudain une voix à côté de lui.

Remus se sentait incroyablement stressé mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas à qui appartenait cette voix qui venait de lui parler.

Il tenta tout de même de se relever, ne serait-ce que pour voir la personne présente avec lui dans la pièce. Mais la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux ce qui rendit sa vision floue.

- « Ne t'agite pas comme ça » continua la voix avec douceur.

Remus sentit une main fine se poser sur son front.

- « Tu as besoin de repos et surtout de calme. Détends toi, tu ne risques plus rien »

Le jeune homme eut alors envie de croire cette voix qui lui disait de ne pas s'en faire. Il voulait la croire quand elle lui disais qu'il ne risquait rien, mais une boule de stress lui nouait encore l'estomac sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse se calmer et se laisser totalement aller au repos dont il savait pourtant avoir grand besoin.

- « Où suis-je ? » murmura-t-il difficilement.

- « Chez moi » répondit la voix qu'il sentit s'éloigner de lui

- « C'est-à-dire ? » parvint-il à articuler

Il entendit un léger rire et sentit bientôt quelque chose d'humide et de frais se poser sur son front.

- « Debae Jones » répondit la jeune femme en se rasseyant à son chevet « Nous nous sommes parlé plusieurs fois au bar… »

L'image d'une jeune femme triste évoquant son mariage annulé car elle s'était fait mordre lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait vaguement d'elle. Il lui avait effectivement parlé quelques fois et la voyait comme une jeune femme aimable.

- « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » continua-t-il en tâchant d'oublier du mieux possible l'horrible mal de crâne qui le lançait douloureusement.

- « Tu tiens vraiment à en parler maintenant ? Tu dois te reposer »

- « Je veux savoir ! » insista Remus en se tournant sur le côté. 

Il releva un peu la tête et son regard asséché se posa sur la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas très grande, le visage pâle encadré par de courts cheveux châtains qui soulignait son regard gris et mystérieux.

- « Je ne me souviens de rien » grogna-t-il, la voix pâteuse

- « Il y a eu une attaque hier, les sorciers du village voisin. Il y a eu des morts dans les deux camps. Tu es arrivé à cet instant et tu as essayé d'empêcher les autres de monter une expédition punitive. Ils ne t'ont pas raté… Tu as reçu beaucoup de coups, et même une fois que étais inconscient, ils ont continué encore. J'étais outrée ! »

Remus esquissa un faible sourire. Elle paraissait vraiment très en colère.

- « J'ai trouvé ça scandaleux ! » insista-t-elle

- « Comment ça c'est fini ? » demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

- « Pas trop mal » répondit Debae « Ceux qui comme moi, soutenaient tes idées ont réussit à neutraliser la majorité de ceux qui voulaient partir se venger. Ils se sont calmé et son resté dans la communauté mais quelques uns ont décidé de nous quitter pour rejoindre les rangs de Greyback »

- « Merde ! » grogna Remus

- « Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ils auraient rejoints les rangs de Greyback un jour ou l'autre. Je le sentais venir. Ils n'étaient pas assez calmes pour rester tranquille. »

- « Sans doute… » marmonna-t-il

Il prit une grande inspiration et plus calmement cette fois, le stress niché au creux de son estomac s'étant envolé.

- « Tiens… » souffla soudain Debae

Remus se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle lui tendait un bol fumant dont s'échappait une très agréable odeur de bouillon de poule. Le jeune homme s'en saisit ainsi que de la grande cuillère qui l'accompagnait.

- « Merci » répondit-il

- « De rien. Tu en as besoin pour te remettre. Quoi que tu as l'air moins mal en point que quand tu es parti. Cette petite escapade hors de la communauté t'a fait beaucoup de bien »

Remus manqua de s'étouffer avec la cuillérée qu'il venait d'enfourner.

- « Pardon ?! » demanda-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

- « Tu es parti de la communauté et ça t'a fait du bien » répéta calmement Debae en se levant et en allant ouvrir la fenêtre laissant entrer les rayons du soleil.

Remus grimaça un peu à cause de la luminosité mais s'y habitua vide. Il porta le bol à ses lèvres en avala avec appétit le bouillon chaud qui lui laissa un agréable sensation de chaleur tout le long de sa gorge. Il posa précautionneusement le bol sur la table de chevet et regarda autour de lui.

La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était simple mais accueillante. Il y avait peu de chose hormis le lit, une armoire et un bureau sur laquelle, Remus aperçut la photographie d'un jeune homme qui avait l'air séduisant. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt malgré ses cheveux qui étaient beaucoup plus long. Debae tenait la main de cet homme et paraissait heureuse. Remus su alors qu'il regardait l'ancien mari de son hôtesse et détourna rapidement le regard. Il croisa celui de la jeune femme qui semblait s'être attristé. Une question lui traversa alors l'esprit.

- « Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? On est à vingt minutes de marche du centre du village et j'étais inconscient ! »

A sa grande surprise, il vit la jeune femme se mettre à rire et revenir vers lui doucement.

- « Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici » répondit-elle simplement.

- « Porté ?! » s'écria Remus incrédule.

Comment une jeune femme aussi frêle qu'elle aurait pu porter un grand gaillard comme lui ?!

- « Tu oublies peut être que je suis lycanthrope et donc pourvu d'une force démesurée ? » lança-t-elle comme réponse à la question que le jeune homme n'avait pas oser formuler.

Gêné, Remus baissa les yeux vers sa couverture.

- « C'est vrai… Je…. » commença-t-il

- « Non, je t'en prie. Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien » assura la jeune femme d'une voix rassurante « Au contraire, ça me fait du bien que quelqu'un oublie un peu ce que je suis »

Remus releva la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que sa lycanthropie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et qu'elle prenait une place importante entre lui et ses amis. En évoluant dans un milieu uniquement composé de loups-garous, il avait enfin compris à quel point James et Sirius se moquaient de sa condition et le traitait comme quelqu'un de normal…

Le silence qui s'était installé entre Remus et Debae fut brisé par la jeune femme.

- « Tu n'avais jamais vécu avec des loups-garous avant pas vrai ? »

Remus sursauta. Cette information ne devait pas être su. Il avait raconté à tout le monde qu'il avait toujours vécu dans des communautés comme celle-ci. En effet, les loups-garous étaient d'un naturel méfiant envers tout ce qui pouvait venir des humains et il ne voulait surtout pas les braquer ou qu'il se méfie de lui car cela remettrait en péril sa mission ici…

- « Si, bien sur que si ! » mentit-il avec conviction

- « Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi ! » rétorqua Debae avec un grand sourire « Je l'ai su dès la première fois où je t'ai parlé. Tu es très doué pour te faire passer pour un loup-garou qui vit loin des humains, mais je ne m'y suis pas laissé prendre »

- « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! » assura Remus du mieux qu'il pu, mais il sentait qu'elle ne le croirait pas.

Il préférait attendre la suite avant de se décider si le fait qu'elle connaisse son secret soit une bonne chose ou pas.

- « J'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie avec des sorciers… Je n'ai pas eu ton habileté à m'intégrer quand je suis arrivée ici… » continua la jeune femme avec une mine un peu triste « Ils ont commencé par se méfier de moi et ils m'ont ignoré… Mais certain ont vu ma peine et finalement mon beaucoup aidé, je leur dois beaucoup… Mon ami Zac a été blessé hier… »

Elle secoua la tête, pour en chasser ses pensées tristes et reprit

- « Tu te débrouilles très bien tu sais. Il a fallut que je sois très attentive à tes fais et gestes pour confirmer mes soupçons et me rendre compte que tu étais novice. Tu as eu quelques petites hésitations qui m'ont bien amusées… »

Remus ne su plus quoi dire. Il du la regarder d'un air hébété car la jeune femme éclata de rire.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Remus et ne prend pas cet air catastrophé ! » lança-t-elle d'un air amusé « Personne d'autre ne s'en est rendu compte et je compte bien gardé ton secret ! » assura-t-elle ensuite d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Etonné, le jeune homme le fixa d'un air grave

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

- « Parce que je trouve que ce que tu es en train de faire est bien ! Je ne veux plus que les nôtres se compromettent avec un monstre comme Greyback. C'est à cause de lycanthropes comme eux que sont nées l'intolérance et la méfiance que les sorciers ont de nous et qui nous fait tant souffrir. Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'on a rien à gagner à force de violence. Et puis surtout, je voudrais que sorciers et lycanthropes se mettent du même côtés pour combattre Tu-Sais-Qui et ses adeptes ! On est concerné par cette guerre et on a assez souffert ! Il est grand temps que cela cesse ! »

Remus observa la jeune femme d'un air surpris. Elle venait vraiment de le bluffer. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un discours si virulent de la par de l'un des sien et était ravi de voir qu'au moins une d'entre eux était de son côté. Il était vraiment impressionné par la conviction qui s'émanait de cette jeune femme d'apparence pourtant si fragile. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire et d'un geste impulsif, prit sa main dans la sienne.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme répondit à son sourire en rosissant légèrement.

- « Je veux bien t'aider si tu le permets… » continua-t-elle doucement

- « C'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre seul, mais je vais voir… » assura Remus qui ne voulait prendre aucune décision sans en avoir parlé avant au professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant toujours et Remus relâcha sa petite main frêle. Ils se regardèrent un moment, aussi ravi l'un que l'autre d'avoir trouvé un allié. Le jeune homme se sentait d'un coup beaucoup moins isolé parmi ces gens qui étaient pourtant les siens mais dont il se sentait si éloigné.

- « Tu es retourné chez tes proches ces derniers jours, non ? » demanda soudain Debae

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Ce se voit, tu as l'air ressourcé et triste à la fois… Tu aurais préféré ne pas avoir à revenir ? »

- « C'est-à-dire… Je suis rentré pour le mariage d'un de mes meilleurs amis et je me suis rendu compte à quel point ils pouvaient tous me manquer là-bas… Leurs enfants ont encore grandi… Ma filleule marche maintenant et j'ai raté ces premiers pas… » répondit-il d'un air un peu triste

- « Tu les aime beaucoup… »

- « Oui, ils sont ma famille, ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Je ne serais rien sans eux… Ou plutôt si, je serais comme tous les autres ici, aigri et plein de rancune je pense… »

Remus fut surpris de s'entendre dire tout cela à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais cela lui faisait du bien et puis après tout, il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Mais se livré ainsi sans aucune pudeur avait quelque chose de gênant.

- « Tu dois avoir hâte de pouvoir les rejoindre enfin ? » continua Debae « Comme je te comprends, moi plus personne ne m'attend _là-bas_… »

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans sa voix quand elle parlait de la communauté sorcière que Remus eu de la peine pour elle.

- « Mais tu y arriveras ! » reprit-elle d'une voix plus joyeuse. « Je sais que tu arriveras à en convaincre parmi les nôtres ! »

- « Espérons… » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il faisait grand jour quand Océane ouvrit les yeux. Il devait être tard, elle avait la sensation d'avoir dormi très longtemps. Sirius et elle s'étaient couchés très tard mais elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir eu une nuit complète. Elle se mit à sourire. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire une vraie grasse matinée. Depuis la naissance de Lalyh, il avait fallut prendre le rythme de la petite fille et dire au revoir aux longues séances de prélassage dans un lit. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle se souvenait des premiers temps quand elle avait emménagé chez Sirius. Ils passaient toutes leurs journées inoccupées au lit. Ils ne faisaient pas que dormir bien sur et la jeune femme savait que leur fille avait été conçue lors d'une de ses journées ô combien agréable avec son amoureux. Elle poussa un soupir de bien être et se retourna pour se blottir contre son mari quand elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver un lit vide. Elle grogna doucement.

Il y avait peu de raisons pour lesquelles Sirius se levait avant elle. Le Quidditch quand il s'agissait d'un match important, sa maudite moto et leur fille…. Comme aucun de ses trois éléments n'avaient leur place dans leur lune de miel, elle se redressa d'un air sévère. Où était-il ?

Assise au milieu de son lit, elle observa attentivement la luxueuse chambre qu'ils occupaient dans cet hôtel parisien. Elle ne le vit nulle part. Elle se leva alors et enfila un léger peignoir pour cacher sa nudité et entreprit de se rendre dans l'autre pièce qui composait leur suite nuptiale. Elle entendit des murmures tandis qu'elle s'approchait et tendit l'oreille pour mieux comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle reconnut la voix de son mari.

- « Non, je ne peux pas parler plus fort sinon je vais la réveiller… »

Surprise, Océane haussa les sourcils.

- « Je me suis levé exprès pour toi… Si tu savais comme ça me manque de ne pas te voir… »

Océane se rapprocha un peu et aperçu son mari, accroupit devant la cheminée de leur suite, la tête dans les flammes. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, tout concentré qu'il était par sa conversation.

- « Je t'aime fort tu sais ? Tu me manques vraiment… Je m'amuse vraiment bien ici et c'est génial mais je pense très souvent à toi »

Océane décida alors de manifester sa présence. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de son mari qui fit un bond magistral avant de sortir sa tête des flammes et de se tourner vers elle.

- « Océane ?! » s'exclama-t-il « Tu… Tu… Déjà debout ? »

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda d'un air sévère sans prononcer un mot.

- « Je savais bien que tu le prendrais pas bien » avoua le jeune homme d'une voix d'enfant pris en faute

- « Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ? » demanda alors la jeune femme

- « Depuis le début… » avoua Sirius

Océane soupira.

- « Pousse toi, je veux la voir » décréta-t-elle en le poussant un peu de la main.

Elle s'agenouilla alors devant l'âtre, prit une grande poignée de Poudre de Cheminée et lança son visage dans les flammes. Sa tête tourna et elle n'ouvrit les yeux que quand tout se stabilisa.

- « Maman ! » lança soudain une petite voix si familière

- « Bonjour ma chérie ! » répondit Océane en souriant « Alors comme ça ton papa te harcèle tous les matins ? »

La jeune femme entendit soudain le rire cristallin de sa meilleure amie. Lily se pencha alors et Océane put la voir.

- « Tu es dans la confidence depuis le début ? » demanda Océane à la jeune femme d'un air faussement sévère.

- « Il m'a fait pitié quand il m'a dit que c'était trop dur pour lui de ne lui parler que le soir. Alors je l'ai autorisé à venir lui parler le matin aussi. Il m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire »

Océane soupira d'un air amusé. Sirius était impossible

- « Tout se passe bien ? » demanda Lily

- « Très bien… A part le fait que je viens de me rendre compte que mon mari m'abandonne tous les matins pour parler à une autre femme, tout va bien ! Tu es belle mon ange ! » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille.

Lily lui avait fait une multitude de petites couettes sur la tête, retenues par de fins rubans de toutes les couleurs. Cela mettait en valeur ses petits yeux brillants de malice.

- « Maman vient ? » demanda la fillette

- « Pas encore chérie. Papa et moi on reste encore quelques jours en France et on revient te trouver. On t'a acheté une surprise. Tu auras un cadeau quand on rentrera »

La petite fille se mit alors à frapper dans ses mains et Océane se mit à sourire.

- « Bon, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps Lily. » souffla Océane « Au revoir. Au revoir ma chérie, on se reparle ce soir d'accord ? »

- « 'cord ! » lança Lalyh en hochant la tête.

- « Je suppose que Sirius va vouloir lui parler encore un peu » lança Lily d'une voix amusée

- « Je crois aussi » lança Océane en souriant « A ce soir »

- « A ce soir et bonne journée à vous deux ! »

- « Merci » répondit la jeune femme avant d'extirper sa tête de la cheminée. 

Elle se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius qui la regardait avec une légère inquiétude, sans doute craignait-il qu'elle ne le gronde.

- « Va vite lui dire au revoir, on la reverra ce soir… » se contenta-t-elle en répondre en lui laissant la place.

Elle s'éloigna un peu tandis que son mari s'agenouillait une nouvelle fois devant l'âtre. Il dit au revoir à sa fille rapidement et se redressa. Océane, bras croisés sur sa poitrine le fixait avec sérieux.

- « On était d'accord, cette semaine ne devait être consacré qu'à nous deux et on ne devait l'appeler que le soir… » lança-t-elle

- « Je sais ma belle, je sais… Mais c'est dur de ne pas la voir » souffla Sirius

- « Je sais, pour moi aussi ce n'est pas facile par moment. Mais pour elle comme pour nous, c'est bien qu'on s'éloigne un peu ! » déclara Océane

- « Mais… »

- « Sirius ! On ne lui rend pas service en restant constamment avec elle ! Tu vas finir par l'étouffer en étant constamment derrière elle ! Elle n'a que quatorze mois et déjà tu es envahissant ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle grandira ? »

- « C'est mon tout petit bébé …. »

- « Je sais… Mais ils faut qu'on apprenne à la laisser respirer… »

- « Je ne l'appellerais plus le matin » lança soudain Sirius d'une voix un peu triste qui brisa le cœur de la jeune femme.

- « Tu n'es pas heureux de n'être qu'avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Ne dis donc pas de bêtise s'il te plait ! » lança le jeune homme en fonçant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras « Je suis plus qu'enchanté d'être seul avec toi ! »

- « On dirait pas… »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu as raison, j'ai juste un peu de mal à laisser Lalyh tranquille, mais quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense qu'à toi, je te le jure. Tu es au centre de toutes mes pensées cette semaine et je suis à cent pour cent avec toi le reste de la journée ! »

Océane se mit à sourire faiblement.

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Bien sur, madame ma femme, je ne veux pas gâcher notre lune de miel par mes bêtises ! Je veux que cette semaine reste gravée dans nos mémoires et… si je me remémore ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, c'est bien parti pour non ? »

Océane acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se blotti contre son torse. Elle sentit qu'il posait un baiser sur ses cheveux et releva la tête pour obtenir un vrai et tendre baiser. Elle ne fut absolument pas déçue.

- « Je suis prêt à t'accorder mon attention pleine et entière ! » souffla tendrement Sirius une fois que leurs lèvres se furent décollées.

- « Tant mieux… » répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. « On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

- « Et bien figure toi que… »

Océane grimaça. Elle avait dit ça comme ça… Elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire et ne voulait pas que Sirius s'emballe dans des plans monstrueux pour la journée…

- « Chéri ! » l'interrompit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Sirius se tut et se mit à sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur son index et la jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « J'avais envie d'aller faire un tour sur le Boulevard de Féerie ! »

Sirius se mit à grimacer violemment, mais Océane qui s'était attendue à sa réaction ne fut pas surprise.

- « Sirius ! Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, tu vas m'écouter gentiment ! » commença-t-elle d'un air décidé « Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, on a toujours fait ce que tu avais envie de faire… »

Elle vit aussitôt le jeune homme hocher la tête d'un air amusé, il allait parler mais elle le devança

- « Bon d'accord, pour la première journée qu'on a passé ensemble tous les deux, tous seuls, ici, c'étaient une décision prise à deux ! »

Elle vit le jeune homme se mit à rire, et Océane continua

- « La visite du haut de la tour Eiffel, malgré mon vertige ! Je l'ai fait pour te faire plaisir… »

- « C'est vrai » concéda Sirius

- « La visite du musée du Quidditch ? »

- « C'était mon idée aussi… »

- « Le Boulevard de Féérie ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

- « Ce sera ta journée ! » assura Sirius en posant à nouveau un baiser sur le front « Le temps que nous préparer et je te promets que je te laisserais me traîner dans les boutiques sans trop grogner… »

- « Sans trop grogner ? »

- « Ou serait le charme de cette sortie shopping si je ne fait pas ma mauvaise tête ? » demanda Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Océane se mit à rire.

- « Si tu m'accompagnes sous la douche, on gagnera du temps et on partira plus tôt… » proposa Sirius en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

- « Je ne suis pas sure… » murmura Océane en souriant mais en se laissant entraîné dans la salle de bain sans manifester la moindre résistance.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand les jeunes mariés quittèrent enfin leur chambre d'hôtel. Main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il marchèrent le long des trottoirs en savourant le fait d'être dans une des villes les plus romantiques du monde. Leur hôtel étant situé dans un quartier exclusivement sorcier, ils regagnèrent sans peine le Boulevard de Féérie. Océane était aux anges. Devant elle et à perte de vue s'étendaient des boutiques magnifiques. Elle avait hâte d'y entrer et d'observer toutes ses belles choses. Et si elle s'y prenait bien elle réussirait peut-être à se faire offrir quelques petits cadeaux. Elle décida d'ignorer le petit soupir que Sirius avait tenté de dissimuler et l'entraîna joyeusement. Elle avait à peine fait quelque pas que quelque chose qui attira son attention. Une silhouette. Elle la connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

Inconsciemment, elle ralenti le pas et fixa la jeune femme qui avait attiré son regard. Sirius, tout à son observation d'une vitrine de Quidditch ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Océane fronça un peu les sourcils. La jeune femme portait une élégante robe bleue claire et avait de long cheveux qui lui tombait en cascade sur le dos. Elle riait avec un garçon à qui elle tenait le bras. Océane tenta de se rapprocher plus près et à cet instant, la jeune femme se retourna et Océane la reconnut. Kathleen.

La jeune femme était identique à son souvenir et instantanément une bouffée de haine et de rage envahit la jeune mariée. Revoir celle qui avait tant fait souffrir Remus la rendait dans une colère folle… Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Comment cette cruche avait-elle pu choisir ce bellâtre à Remus ! Ce garçon avait l'air ringard et idiot !! Océane savait qu'elle n'était sans doute pas très objective mais elle s'en fichait. Elle fixait Kathleen depuis un petit moment quand cette dernière se tourna vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant un instant, Océane aurait voulu pouvoir lui jeter un sort tant elle lui en voulait pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé et pour avoir éloigner Remus et envoyé dans cette communauté de loups-garous.

Océane vit très clairement que Kathleen l'avait reconnu car elle blêmit d'un seul coup et détourna vivement le regard.

Son bras frôla alors celui de Sirius et Océane revint à la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas que Sirius la voit. Elle ne voulait pas que la journée soit gâchée, car elle savait que son mari en voulait aussi beaucoup à la jeune femme et ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'aller la voir pour régler ses comptes. Elle soupira alors et entraîna Sirius un peu plus loin. Elle tenta de ravaler sa colère et de penser à autre chose. Elle ne pu pourtant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à par-dessus son épaule, juste assez pour voir que Kathleen entraîna son compagnon dans la direction inverse. Océane ferma un moment les paupières assez violemment, les rouvrit et repris la route.

- « Ma belle ? Océane ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sirius qui la regardait d'un air amusé

- « Ca ne va pas ? Tu cours presque… »

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta Sirius

- « Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer… » murmura-t-elle

- « C'est pourtant ce que tu voulais faire… »

- « Je sais chéri, je sais… » répondit-elle

Elle se força alors à faire un grand et resplendissant sourire qui sembla rassurer son mari et elle se laissa tendrement enlacer par la taille pour continuer leur promenade.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

«_ ''Cette année, nous pensons honnêtement obtenir de très bon résultats dans les championnats nationaux et internationaux'' nous dit Olympius Gorgovitch, l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie « Notre équipe d'adulte a été brillante lors de ses essais et j'ai confiance en eux ». On rappelle que l'équipe de Bulgarie n'a plus gagné un seul tournoi international depuis 1897, où l'équipe avait connu son apogée avec à sa tête Icare Proporoff sacré quinze année de suite meilleur batteur du monde._

Mais d'après notre reporter présent sur place, c'est surtout dans la toute jeune génération montante que la Bulgarie devrait compter en effet, l'équipe des mini-aiglons se compose de joueurs, jeunes certes, mais montrant de grande disposition. Comme par exemple Viktor Krum, qui semble déjà développer un certain dont dans l'art d'attraper le vif d'or… »

- « James ! Regarde ! »

Le jeune homme leva la tête de son magazine de Quidditch en entendant son prénom et redressa d'un geste rapide ses lunettes qui avaient un peu glissé sur son nez. Lily qui l'avait appelé le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude qui l'ensorcelaient toujours autant.

- « Regarde… » souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois en désignant d'un signe de tête un peu plus loin Harry et les deux filles qui jouaient ensemble.

Chacun des enfants tenait dans ses mains une poupée en chiffons et jouaient avec des vieux vêtements d'enfants et des biberons en plastique.

- « Il joue à la poupée ? » demanda James à sa femme en désignant Harry qui tenait sa poupée par les cheveux, la laissant traîner sur le sol.

- « Ca pose un problème ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire ironique

- « Absolument pas ! » assura James, même s'il devait bien se l'avouer, il préférait voir son fils jouer au Quidditch.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être macho par moment ! » ce moqua gentiment Lily en étirant un peu son dos

- « Je ne suis pas macho ! » protesta James en refermant son magazine et en le jetant un peu plus loin.

- « Si ça peut te rassurer » répondit Lily en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu « Il joue au Papa… Il essaye de faire comme toi ! »

James ne voulait pas le lui avouer, mais oui, cela le rassurait. Il se leva alors du canapé dans lequel il était confortablement assis et vint s'asseoir sur le sol, juste derrière Lily, sur le grand et confortablement tissus. Il glissa ses bras sous les siens et posa ses mains sur le sommet de son ventre. Il posa son menton dans le creux de son épaule en dégageant les cheveux qui le gênaient d'un coup délicat de menton. Il se mit à sourire en voyant les trois enfants jouer entre eux.

Harry promenait sa poupée dans toute la pièce, ses cheveux colorés fermement tenu dans son poing. Régulièrement il lui donnait des ordres, comme par exemple de ranger les jouets qui traînaient un peu partout. Il criait un peu plus fort quand la poupée « ne voulait pas » lui obéir.

Syrielle, tenait sa poupée à l'envers, la tête vers le bas, mais fermement calée contre elle. Elle la secoua de gauche à droite en balbutiant une série incompréhensible de mot qui ressemblait vaguement à une chanson.

Lalyh quand à elle tenait sa poupée par la main et effectuait de grands mouvements, envoyant la pauvre poupée en chiffon se fracasser contre le parc pour enfant, le sol ou encore la table basse.

- « Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils pensent qu'on s'occupe d'eux ? » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme qui se mit à rire doucement.

- « J'espère que non, ce serait effrayant ! » répondit-elle à voix basse « Si Sirius s'occupe de sa fille comme ça, il faut qu'on aille le dénoncer… »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire doucement pour ne pas couvrir l'interminable conversation de gromelos et de mots incompréhensibles que les enfants se lançaient entre eux.

- « J'aime les voir jouer… » souffla Lily

- « Moi aussi »

- « Maman ! » 

Harry s'approcha précipitamment vers sa maman, la tête de sa poupée dans une main, le corps dans l'autre.

- « A'garde ! »

- « Faut faire plus attention avec les filles Harry ! » lança James en souriant

- « Le Bébé est cassé ! »

- « Je vois ça mon chéri ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais réparé ça.. . »

La jeune femme tira sa baguette de sa poche et en à peine deux sorts, la poupée était comme neuve.

« Fais plus attention maintenant… » recommanda Lily en la tendant à son fils

- « Oui ! » s'écria Harry en retournant près des petites filles.

Il déposa soigneusement la poupée sur le sol et après avoir remis en place sa petite robe qui s'était retroussée sur les jambes en chiffon, Harry prit en courant le chemin de la cuisine.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Lily en le regardant partir

- « Je n'en sais strictement rien » répondit James qui fixait lui aussi l'endroit par où son fils venait de disparaître.

Ils le virent réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, traînant derrière lui un balai. Ce n'était pas un balai de vol, juste un simple balai de ménage, mais James se mit à sourire.

- « Alors lui ! Aucun doute c'est bien ton fils ! » soupira Lily en tapotant doucement sa main de la sienne.

- « Ouais… » se contenta de répondre James, une once de fierté dans la voix.

Harry apporta le balai jusqu'au centre du salon et Lalyh se leva. Elle s'approcha de lui, sa poupée toujours fermement tenue dans sa main et observa le balai avec curiosité. Elle regarda Harry l'enjamber et se mettre à courir partout dans la maison, imitant plus ou moins bien un vol sur un vrai balai. James et Lily le regardaient en souriant largement.

- « Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a un fils merveilleux ? » demanda James tout doucement

- « Si… » répondit Lily simplement.

Répondant aux appels de Lalyh qui avait lancé au loin sa poupée devenue beaucoup moins intéressante que le jeu de son ami, Harry s'approcha d'elle. Il l'aida a enjambé le balai, derrière lui.

- « Si Océane se demande qui a appris à sa fille à faire du Quidditch, elle ne voudra jamais nous croire » murmura Lily

- « Je suis sur que Sirius aurait adoré voir ça ! » lui répondit James

- « Je pense aussi ! »

Les deux enfants couraient maintenant en riant, sous le regard un peu inquiet de Syrielle. James observa sa fille qui continuait à serrer contre elle la poupée comme si elle voulait la protéger du chahut que provoquait les deux autres. Mais ce qui frappa surtout James s'était que la fillette ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, l'air inquiet, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se fasse mal…

- « Je crois que notre fille ne sera pas une grande voleuse… »

- « Elle aura hérité ça de toi… » répondit James à sa femme

- « Eh ! » s'indigna Lily en lui pinçant le bras

James se mit à rire doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue

- « Mais ça ne fait rien mon cœur, puisque je vole suffisamment bien pour nous deux… »

- « Et modeste avec ça ! » ironisa Lily « Par Merlin ! Comment ne suis-je pas tombée amoureuse de toi plus tôt ? »

- « C'est la question que je me suis toujours posée ! » répondit James en souriant « Mais dans la mesure où tu as fini par succomber à mes charmes je… »

Le jeune homme fut coupé par un cri assourdissant. Il tourna rapidement la tête dans la direction des enfants en même temps que Lily.

Harry qui avait délaissé le balai tenait la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et tentait de la faire se lever. Mais Syrielle, qui criait opposait une violente résistance. Jales pensa que son fils avait voulu entraîner sa sœur dans son jeu et que celle-ci n'en avait pas envie. Il allait intervenir quand l'évènement se produisit. Tout se déroula si vite que ni James ni Lily ne purent rien faire.

Agacé par le refus de sa sœur, Harry agrippa la petite poupée en chiffon et la lui arracha. Il se mit alors à courir, s'enfuyant au loin avec le jouet de la fillette. Syrielle, folle de colère devint alors toute rouge et son cri devint de plus en plus perçant et soudain… Harry s'envola dans les airs.

James et Lily eurent un sursaut de surprise et James se leva d'un bond. Au départ, il ne comprit pas ce que faisait son fils, à deux mètres du sol, la tête en bas et l'air apeuré. Il ne comprit qu'en entendant Lily s'écrier.

- « Syrielle ! Non ! »

Totalement abasourdi, le regard de James se posa alors sur sa fille qui s'était mise debout sur ses petites jambes et fixait son frère avec colère. Elle ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, mais si elle rompait le contact visuel, Harry se fracasserait sur le sol, tête la première. James se précipita donc dans plus attendre et attrapa son fils en levant ses bras légèrement au dessus de sa tête.

- « Syrielle ! » insista Lily.

Et James sentit que Harry lui tombait dans les bras. Il soupira de soulagement et reposa son fils en douceur sur le sol à côté de Lalyh, qui les yeux exorbités regardait tour à tout Harry et Syrielle, l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer. James lui le comprenait très bien et malgré le fait que Harry aurait pu se faire mal, il était content. Content et fière de sa fille. Elle venait de manifester ses premiers signes de magie. Syrielle était belle et bien une sorcière.

Bien sur, il s'en doutait, bien sur il y avait de grandes chances pour que se soit le cas, bien sur le fait que Lily était d'origine moldue ne jouait pas sur le fait que leurs enfants aient des prédispositions à la magie ou pas mais tout de même. Maintenant, c'était certain, maintenant ils en étaient surs. Syrielle était une sorcière et dotée d'un bon potentiel vu la facilité déconcertante avec lequel elle venait, sous le coup de la colère d'appliquer le sortilège de lévitation en informulé.

Il y eu un court instant de silence avant que Harry n'explose de rire.

- « Acore ! Acore ! » demanda-t-il

- « Non ! » s'écria Lily qui s'était levée.

James la vit s'approcher de leur fille et donner un petit coup sec sur sa main.

- « C'est mal ce que tu viens de faire jeune fille ! Tu aurais pu faire très mal à Harry ! » la gronda-t-elle

- « Lily… »

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie ! Tu es trop petite ! Et tu ne dois pas résoudre tes problèmes en risquant la vie de ton frère ! Je ne suis pas contente du tout… »

- « Lily… Arrête… » souffla James qui n'aimait pas voir l'air triste qu'affichait sa fille qui fixait le sol d'un air piteux.

- « Elle doit comprendre que ce qu'elle a fait est mal ! »

- « Elle a compris je pense… » répondit-il « Viens demander pardon à ton frère et fait lui un bisou ! » demanda James d'une voix grave mais un peu plus douce et en l'invitant à venir en lui tendant la main.

Syrielle s'exécuta rapidement et embrassa son frère doucement.

- « Voilà… » lança James « Et maintenant continuer à jouer gentiment tous les trois, je ne veux plus vous entendre ! » déclara-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux.

Il leur tourna le dos et s'approcha de Lily un grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme avait l'air encore un peu fâchée.

- « Tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer ?! »

- « Elle aurait pu le tuer ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! » souffla Lily d'une toute petite voix

- « Elle vient de faire de la magie spontanée ! Notre fille est une sorcière ! » répondit James avec enthousiasme.

- « C'est une surprise ?! » ironisa Lily encore de mauvaise humeur sous le coup de la peur

- « Non, bien sur que non ! Mais je suis content de l'avoir constaté de mes yeux… Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à son frère ! » se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les gros yeux que faisaient sa femme.

Lily soupira.

- « Détends toi mon cœur et regarde… » murmura James en se décalant pour lui montrer les trois enfants qui jouaient de nouveau comme si de rien n'était. « Tout est oublié… »

- « Elle aurait pu lui faire beaucoup de mal… »

- « Elle a comprit, elle ne le refera plus… Et puis, c'est à ça que l'on sert aussi… Gérer ce genre de chose… »

Il posa un baiser sur son front et la sentit soupirer une fois de plus.

- « Voilà une autre chose qu'elle a hérité de toi ! » lança alors James d'un ton moqueur « Ton tempérament colérique et de feu ! »

Lily s'éloigna de lui et lui administra une légère tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

- « Aie ! » lança James en se frottant la tête « Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! » plaisanta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement.


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

**Note :** Ce site connaît quelques petits soucis et je ne reçois pour le moment plus vos reviews dans ma boite mail ! Alors j'espère que vous recevez les réponses que je vous fait et j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne !!

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent un : Rumeur murmure**

__

« Confiance,  
(…)  
Même si la rumeur  
Murmure méfiance,  
Confiance. »  
Daniel Lavoie

Sirius enlaçait tendrement la taille de Océane. Il caressait amoureusement du pouce la hanche de la jeune femme. Il était vraiment très heureux. Cette semaine en tête à tête avec elle avait été une pure merveille. Il se sentait ressourcé et gonflé à bloc ! Il fallait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait rien de mieux qu'une lune de miel !

- "Tu sais à quoi je pense ma belle ?" souffla-t-il alors qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux au centre de Voyage par Portoloin de Paris.

- "Non..." répondis la jeune femme

- "Je pense que très bientôt, nous allons divorcer toi et moi, comme ça je pourrais de nouveau te demander en mariage et nous aurons une nouvelle lune de miel !"

Océane s'éloigna un peu de lui et le regarda d'un air amusé.

- " Vu tout le temps qu'il nous aura fallu pour enfin nous marier, je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, LE Sirius Black, tu envisages de te re-marier!"

- " Mais uniquement avec toi ma belle !" rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air amusé

- "Encore heureux !" s'écria-t-elle "Et tout ça juste pour une lune de miel !"

- "Ne me dis pas que ça n'a pas été une merveilleuse semaine ?!" demanda Sirius, vaguement inquiet

- "Bien sur que si, idiot ! Ca a été un moment somptueux tout ce temps qu'on a passé rien que tous les deux... Et on pourra recommencer ça sans être forcément obligé que ce soit à l'occasion d'une nouvelle lune de miel !"

- "En voilà une excellente nouvelle !" souffla Sirius en se penchant pour réclamer un baiser.

Il ne fut absolument pas déçu de celui qu'il reçut à cet instant. Tous les deux étaient enlacés au milieu du trottoir sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Les passants les regardaient, certains amusés d'autre agacés, mais les deux amoureux s'en fichaient royalement. Ils étaient bien ensemble et savouraient pleinement les derniers instants qu'ils passaient dans la capitale française.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur route et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant l'établissement de transport par Portoloin. Sirius en avait réservé un pour pouvoir rentrer plus rapidement à Loutry Ste Chaspoule et il devait partir d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour remplir les papiers nécessaires. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, un elfe de maison portant une toge frappée aux couleur de l'établissement les accompagna jusqu'à une vieille boite de conserve de sardines à l'huile. Heureusement, elle était vide.

- "Très romantique..." grogna Sirius en tendant la petite boite à Océane pour qu'elle en saisisse une des extrémités.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement et prit de sa main libre celle de son mari. Et lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

- "Peu importe Sirius !" lança-t-elle "Penses plutôt que bientôt on sera rentré à la maison et qu'on reverra Lalyh"

C'était l'une de choses que Sirius ne regretterait pas de son voyage de noces. Pendant les quelques moments où son esprit n'était pas entièrement concentré sur les moments magiques qu'il vivait avec sa ravissante et jeune épouse, il avait ressenti le manque de sa fille avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait pas pu soupçonner. C'est pourquoi, même si cette semaine avait été parfaite par beaucoup de points de vue, il n'était pas mécontent de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir enfouir son visage contre le petit cou de sa princesse et respirer son odeur de bébé.

- "Le départ est proche" couina soudain l'elfe qui les avait accompagné jusqu'au Portoloin.

D'un geste vif, Sirius lâcha la main d'Océane et agrippa l'anse de leur valise et l'elfe commença le décompte. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le " attention départ" de ce dernier qu'il eu la sensation qu'on venait d'accrocher un harpon à son nombril et se sentit tourner. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent beaucoup plus longues il se sentit arriver sans douceur sur le sol. Il eut le réflexe de tendre le bras et d'agripper celui d'Océane. Il l'empêcha ainsi de tomber dans les buissons au milieu desquels ils venaient d'atterrir.

- "Merci, chéri" souffla la jeune femme lorsqu'il la lâcha après s'être assuré qu'elle tenait bien sur ses deux jambes. "Tu parles d'une secousse !"

Sirius hocha la tête et récupéra la valise qu'il avait lâché.

- "On y va ?" demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d'impatience.

Ils avaient encore un peu de marche à faire avant de pouvoir rejoindre la maison des Potter. Car pour lui, il était inconcevable de ne pas aller en priorité chez leurs amis récupérer le plus grand trésor que la vie lui ait offert.

- "On y va !" répondit la jeune femme en sortant du bosquet qui avait accueillit leur arrivée.

Il y avait quelques minutes de marche pour aller du village à Burton Street. Mais ils avançaient d'un bon pas et la route ne fut pas longue. Arrivé devant chez eux, Sirius jeta un sort à la valise, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu dans les environs. Le bagage disparut immédiatement, envoyé à l'intérieur de leur maison, ils s'en occuperaient plus tard. Puis le jeune homme se retourna et prenant sa femme par la main, il entra dans le jardin de la famille Potter.

Dédaignant comme à son habitude la porte d'entrée, il fit le tour de la demeure et arriva rapidement à la baie vitrée. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Lalyh était assise sur le sol, elle lui tournait le dos et semblait totalement absorbée par la licorne en bois qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Sirius aperçut en face de lui, Lily qui leur adressa à Océane et lui un grand sourire. Posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, le jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien dire et sans attendre d'avantage, il frappa quelques coups secs à la baie vitrée.

Il vit clairement sa fille sursauter un peu avant de se retourner. Ses beaux yeux noirs s'agrandissant sous le coup de la surprise fut un merveilleux spectacle pour Sirius. Il se mit à rire doucement en la voyant délaisser sa licorne et se lever précipitamment et accourir vers sa mère et lui, manquant de peu de se cogner contre la baie vitrée. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Sirius fit coulisser le battant transparent et Lalyh se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui s'était accroupie pour être à sa hauteur.

- "Bonjour mon ange !" souffla Océane en la serrant contre elle et en se levant.

- "Maman ! Papa !" criait Lalyh en s'accrochant fort au cou de sa mère.

Sirius les enlaça toutes les deux et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus quand sa fille posa un énorme baiser sonore et un peu baveux sur sa joue.

Il sentit qu'Océane la faisait glisser dans ses bras et pu enfin la serrer contre lui.

- "Oh ma princesse !" grogna-t-il en collant son nez à la peau tendre de son cou "Si tu savais comme tu as manqué à Papa..."

- "Bonjour quand même !" lança soudain la voix amusée de Lily.

Sirius redressa la tête et vit Lily s'approcher d'eux en souriant. Il sentit aussi qu'on tirait sur la jambe de son pantalon.

- "Bajour Tonton !" lança alors Harry, Syrielle à côté de lui.

Sirius n'avait même pas vu que les petits Potter étaient là ! Il n'avait vu que son petit amour.

- "Bonjour les Potter !" lança-t-il en souriant et en s'accroupissant pour poser un baiser sur leurs petites joues. "Tu as bien grandi ma petite crevette ! Tu vas finir par devenir un vrai homard si ça continue !"

Le petit garçon se mit à rire et Sirius se releva pour saluer son amie.

- "Avant que vous ne posiez la question" lança Lily "Elle a été adorable et tout c'est bien passé !"

- "Tant mieux" souffla Océane en souriant

- "James n'est pas là ?" demanda Sirius en regardant tout autour de lui "Ne me dis pas qu'il travaille ! On est dimanche !"

- "Non, il ne travaille pas... enfin pas à Jasire. Il a décidé de se lancer dans la mise en place de la chambre de Jack"

- "Il s'y prend encore une fois tout à la fin..." murmura Océane d'un air amusé

- "On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes !" répondit Lily en souriant "Mais il a tout de même constaté qu'à moins de deux mois de la naissance prévue de son fils, il devait peut être s'activer !"

Lalyh gigotait dans les bras de son père qui décida à regret de la poser sur le sol.

- "Je vais aller le voir dans ce cas" souffla-t-il en regardant sa petite princesse se rapprocher de Harry et Syrielle pour reprendre le cours de leur jeu.

- "Méfie toi ! Il va t'embaucher pour l'aider !" le prévint Lily en souriant

- "Pas de risques ! Comme je lui dit à chaque fois, je ne l'ai pas aidé à te faire cet enfant, je ne l'aiderai pas à aménager sa chambre !" rétorqua Sirius en souriant.

Il laissa alors les deux jeunes femmes qui le regardaient d'un air amusé et se rendit à l'étage. Il alla sans faire de détour dans la chambre qui avait été désignée pour être celle du bébé Potter. Des odeurs fortes de peinture lui parvinrent alors qu'il tournait dans le couloir. La porte était grande ouvert et il entra sans frapper. James, sa baguette à la main, ensorcelait un grand rouleau dégoulinant de peinture blanche qui s'activait sur un grand pan de mur. Il sifflotait et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Sirius remarqua que son bras gauche, même s'il ne portait plus de bandage gardait une certaine raideur due à la blessure infligée par la prophétie. Elle guérissait bien mais doucement, malgré tout, James pouvait s'estimer heureux, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

- "Tu as déjà bien avancé !" lança Sirius après un moment.

James sursauta mais ne fit pas de bavure sur le mur. Il se retourna et l'accueillit d'un sourire.

- "Déjà de retour ?"

- "Oui les meilleures choses ont une fin !" répondit Sirius en enfonçant bien profondément ses mains dans ses poches.

- "Alors ça c'est bien passé ?"

- "Mieux que ça même !" souffla Sirius, le petit sourire satisfait qu'il affichait tenant lieu de toutes explications.

- "Tant mieux, tant mieux..." répondit nonchalamment James en reprenant sa peinture.

- "Encore une chambre blanche..." constata le jeune marié en observant le travail accompli par son ami

- "Oui ! Lily a refusé que je mette le papier peint que je voulais..." grogna James

- "Et qui représentait ?"

- "Des joueurs de Quidditch ! Elle a dit que... comment elle a dit ça déjà ?!" réfléchit James "Ah oui ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas je conditionne notre fils a devenir un de ces " fous du balai" "

Sirius éclata de rire, et James l'imita. Il fit redescendre son rouleau qu'il redéposa dans le pot de peinture et se tourna vers lui. Sirius l'observa en souriant, mais l'air grave de son ami l'inquiéta un moment.

- « James ? »

- « Il faudrait que je vous parle à Océane et toi… »

- « Mon vieux Cornedrue, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! »

- « Viens avec moi, on va dans le salon ! » souffla James en sortant de la chambre

Sirius le fixa d'un air grave et le suivit. Cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Lorsqu'il atteignit le salon, Océane avait aussi l'air tendue, Lily lui avait sans doute dit que James avait quelque chose à leur annoncer. Ce dernier alla d'ailleurs prendre place près de sa femme. Sirius jeta un rapide regard à Lalyh qui jouait un peu plus loin avec les enfants Potter avant de s'installer près d'Océane.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en essayant au mieux de maîtriser son stress.

Le jeune homme vit alors son meilleur ami prendre une grande inspiration et se lancer. C'est alors que Sirius écouta en silence le récit de son ami qui lui expliquait que les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde se retrouvaient en danger. Menacés par sa folle furieuse de cousine. La colère et la rage l'avaient rendu muet. Océane avait glissé ma main dans la sienne, il n'avait pas répondu à son étreinte. Il était hors de lui.  
Lorsque James eu terminé, il y eu un long, très long moment de silence.

- « Sirius ? » demanda James au bout d'un moment

- « Je vais la tuer ! » siffla Sirius entre ses dents « Je te jure que si je la croise je la tue ! »

- « Sirius ! » lança Océane en le fixant d'un air inquiet « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Tu me fais peur, j'ai l'impression que tu serais vraiment capable de le faire ! »

Le jeune homme se leva alors d'un bond et se tourna vers elle.

- « Mais je le ferais ! Si cette saleté s'en prend à toi ou à Lalyh, si elle touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de vos cheveux, je la tuerais de mes mains ! » s'énerva-t-il

- « Calme toi ! » lui demanda Océane en se levant à son tour « Calme toi ! Ne dis pas ça ! S'il te plait… »

- « Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive du mal… » murmura le jeune homme

- « Je sais » souffla sa jeune épouse en se glissant dans ses bras.

- « Il va falloir être encore plus prudent maintenant » lança James en soupirant

- « Comme vous l'êtes pour Harry » répondit Sirius « Je sais bien qu'une moins grande pression sur ses épaules à elle mais… »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sirius ! » le coupa Lily avec fermeté « Vouloir à tout prix protéger son enfant, il n'y a rien de plus naturel ! Il est normal qu'on prenne les mesures nécessaires pour éviter que quoique se soit arrive. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Océane se détache de lui, elle avait l'air si triste et si inquiète que cela lui brisa le cœur.

- « Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle soit arrêté avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en prendre à nos enfants » déclara-t-il avec fermeté

- « Je suis de ton côté mon frère ! » lança James en se levant avec conviction.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard déterminé, pour leurs enfants, ils étaient prêts à tout.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Merci de m'avoir reçu si vite, professeur Dumbledore »

- « Je vous en prie Cornélius, il est tout à fait normal que recevoir le Ministre intérimaire quand celui-ci demande à nous voir » assura Albus en ouvrant en grand la porte de son bureau.

Le vieux sorcier s'effaça pour laisser passer son invité. Il n'était pas surpris de sa visite, et l'invita poliment à prendre place dans un des confortables fauteuils de son bureau. Il alla quand à lui prendre place dans son siège directorial.

- « Alors mon cher Cornélius, puis-je vous proposer quelque chose ? Un thé peut être ? » demanda-t-il poliment

- « Avec plaisir » répondit poliment Fudge avec un sourire franc.

D'un geste très simple de la baguette, le professeur Dumbledore fit instantanément apparaître une théière et deux tasses qui se servirent seules et vinrent se placer devant chacun des deux hommes et les cuillères se mirent à tourner toutes seules.

- « De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? » demanda le professeur avec amabilité.

- « De tout, de rien… » lança Fudge d'un air faussement nonchalamment qui ne trompa pas le professeur.

- « Je vous en prie Cornélius. Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes très occupés avec des milliers de choses à faire. Je ne crois pas que vous vous amuseriez à perdre du temps avec une simple visite de courtoisie. »

Les soupçons d'Albus se confirmèrent quand il vit son hôte devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise et stressé.

- « Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, de quoi vouliez vous me parlez ? » continua Dumbledore en croisant ses mains au dessus de son bureau.

- « Je… enfin… je… »

Dumbledore se mit à sourire. Ce jeune homme était devenu Ministre beaucoup trop tôt malgré toute l'ambition qui lui avait fait obtenir ce poste. Il avait encore du mal à parler, plus particulièrement quand il était mal à l'aise ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Albus Dumbledore ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir mordu aucune des personnes qu'il avait convoquées dans ce bureau.

- « Je viens m'entretenir avec vous de certaines choses… »commença enfin Fudge

- « Qui vous posent problème » continua Dumbledore pour lui

- « Non ! » répondit instantanément le Ministre intérimaire « Non, bien sur que non, ils ne me posent pas soucis ! Je n'ai aucun problème ! »

Albus se mit à sourire en voyant l'énergie que dépensait cet homme à tenter de cacher ce qu'il devinait pourtant trop bien. Fudge, malgré toute son ambition et toute sa bonne volonté ne pouvait pas lutter contre son manque cruel d'expérience.

- « Je suis ravi pour vous » déclara Dumbledore avec ironie.

- « Non, je vous assure que j'ai le contrôle total de la situation ! » assura le jeune Ministre avec véhémence

- « Très bien… » lança le professeur en souriant « De quoi vouliez vous me parlez dans ce cas ? »

- « J'aimerais… » commença Fudge qui paraissait beaucoup moins assuré désormais « Vous parlez de certaines de mes idées… »

- « Réformes seraient le mots le plus appropriées il me semble » souffla Dumbledore d'un air beaucoup plus sévère « Il me semble de plus que vos, idées comme vous dites, non pas reçues l'accord du Magenmagot avant d'être appliquées. Cela ne me semble pas être une attitude très judicieuse de votre part ! »

Fudge le fixa un moment d'un air un peu hébété avant de se reprendre.

- « Je n'ai fait que ce que croyais être le mieux pour la communauté ! » déclara-t-il fermement

Le professeur Dumbledore émit un petit bruit ironique.

- « Je crois dans ce cas, que nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qui pourrait être ou pas le mieux pour notre communauté »

- « La population veut de la sécurité ! Il en a assez de vivre dans la terreur ! » lança Fudge en se redressant un peu

- « Et c'est en l'enfermant chez elle le soir et en donnant l'impression de vivre dans un camp militaire que vous pensez la rassurer ?! » demanda Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard pénétrant.

- « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous entendre dénigrer mes décisions ! » déclara Fudge en guise de réponse.

Le professeur Dumbledore secoua légèrement sa tête.

- « De quoi vouliez vous me parler dans ce cas ? » s'enquit-il avec gravité.

- « Je voulais savoir s'il vous serait possible de venir faire quelques déclarations à la presse… » commença Fudge

- « Des déclarations à la presse ?! » s'amusa Dumbledore avec un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix « Et pourquoi donc la presse voudrait-elle m'interviewer ? »

- « Euh… Et bien, disons les choses clairement, vous êtes un homme influent et on vous écoute. Vos choix et vos pensées sont écoutés de nos concitoyens… Je me disais qu'il serait bénéfique pour nous tous que vous fassiez des déclarations dans lesquelles vous diriez de ne pas perdre espoir et que la guerre se finirait bientôt… »

- « Pourquoi ferais-je de telles déclarations ? » demanda alors Dumbledore

- « Parce que c'est vrai non ? » répondit Fudge avec espoir

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira doucement et se leva.

- « Bien malin est celui qui serait capable de dire avec certitude quand la guerre ce finira. Moi en tout cas, j'en suis incapable. Et je dirais même plus, vu l'augmentation de la puissance de frappe de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, j'ai peur que nous en ayons encore pour un petit moment… »

- « Ne dites pas ça ! » s'indigna Fudge « Nous déployons de gros moyens pour assurer la sécurité… »

- « Ce ne sont que des broutilles ! Aucune de vos brigades de sécurité n'arriveraient à empêcher un attentat mangemort s'il devait y en avoir un ! »

- « C'est faux ! »

- « Non, j'ai raison et vous le savez parfaitement ! Et c'est pour cela que vous n'êtes pas rassuré ! C'est pour cela que vous voulez que je fasse ces déclarations, ce simulacre de conférence de presse ! Vous avez envie de je mente à mes concitoyens, que je leur dise que tout ira bien et rapidement ! C'est faux ! La guerre est présente et plus violente que jamais et il faudra plus qu'une poignée d'aurors pour y mettre un terme. »

Fudge le fixait avec des yeux ronds, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que ses espoirs soient si brutalement déçus.

- « Je ne participerais pas à cette mascarade ! » continua calmement Dumbledore « Je refuse de jouer le rôle de celui qui raconte des mensonges pour rassurer… Je ne me suis pas lancé dans la voix de la politique ! »

Le Ministre intérimaire tiqua sous la remarque.

- « De plus, je suppose que toutes ses conférences devraient avoir lieu au Ministère sous votre initiative » reprit le professeur « A quelques mois des élections… Oui, c'est judicieux de votre part de faire croire que je vous soutien et que j'approuve vos idées… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmura.

Fudge se mit alors à blêmir légèrement et le vieux directeur su qu'il avait frappé juste.

- « Parce que vous êtes contre moi ?! Un autre candidat vous a demandé son aide ?! » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- « Non, mais j'attend, je pense que vous ne serez pas le seul à tenter sa chance auprès de moi ! Mais soyez sans crainte, je leur ferais la même réponse. On ne m'utilisera pas à des fins politiques ! On ne m'utilisera pas pour gagné des voix ! »

Le volume de sa voix n'avait pas augmenté mais elle semblait pourtant plus menaçante et Dumbledore eut l'impression de voir le Ministre intérimaire se tasser sur son fauteuil.

- « Je n'approuve pas vos idées, je n'approuve pas vos manières et je n'approuve pas que vous passiez outre l'avis du Magenmagot ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour appuyer votre campagne » asséna Dumbledore pour terminer.

Il se leva ensuite et fit le tour de son bureau jusqu'à s'approcher du fauteuil dans lequel son invité paraissait passablement contrarié. Mais le professeur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- « Et bien, puisque nous sommes tous deux des hommes très occupés et que vous avez eu des réponses à vos questions, pas celle que vous attendiez j'en conviens, mais des réponses tout de même, je ne vous retiens pas Cornélius. »

Le jeune Ministre avait l'air très vexé mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il se leva, serra la main sur professeur qui le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

- « Au revoir monsieur le Ministre » le salua poliment Dumbledore.

- « Au revoir » grogna ce dernier en disparaissant dans le couloir sombre.

Avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le professeur Dumbledore referma la porte de son bureau. Il s'attendait à recevoir une visite de ce genre, mais pas aussi vite. L'idée de devoir faire une conférence de presse en la faveur de cet homme le fit sourire de plus belle. Il n'était pas le plus mauvais Ministre qu'il ait pu rencontrer, mais il était encore bien jeune et trop préoccupé par l'avis que l'on pouvait se faire de lui et son ambition personnelle…

Il en était arrivé là dans ses réflexions quand un curieux sifflement se fit entendre à l'arrière de son bureau. Il s'y rendit rapidement et aperçut à travers la porte entrouverte d'une de ses armoires une lueur verte. Surpris il s'approcha. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir ce signal si tôt. 

Le vieux professeur ouvrit son armoire. La lueur provenait d'un miroir dont le halo scintillait de milles feux. Dumbledore s'en saisit à pleine main et le fixa avec attention. Il murmura la formule adéquate et au lieu de son visage, ce fut celui de Remus qui apparut dans le reflet.

Le vieux professeur se mit à sourire. Il s'était largement inspiré des miroirs que possédaient James et Sirius pour créer ce moyen de communication entre Remus et lui. C'était le seul lien qui le reliait au jeune homme qui ne l'utilisait qu'en cas d'urgence.

- « Bonjour Remus ! » lança-t-il en souriant

- « Bonjour professeur, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

- « Absolument pas ! Mais tu aurais appelé quelques minutes plu tôt, tu aurais eu le loisir de m'entendre remettre à sa place le Ministre intérimaire ! »

Le jeune homme au visage pâle et amaigri se mit à sourire et le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître un siège sur lequel il s'installa.

- « Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir Remus ? » demanda-t-il alors

- « Il faut que je vous parle que quelque chose d'important. Un enfant du village sorcier voisin a été enlevé par Greyback ce qui a entraîné des représailles et une bataille. Il y a eu des morts et des blessés dans chacun des camps, moi y compris »

Le professeur songea que cela expliquait sans doute son air presque maladif.

- « J'ai fait tout mon possible pour calmer les tensions mais certains membres de ma communauté ont ralliés les rang de Greyback » ajouta-t-il avec tristesse

- « On ne peut pas rallier tout le monde. Il y aura malheureusement toujours des personnes pour rejoindre le rang des forces du Mal… » soupira Dumbledore « Tu n'y es pour rien »

Remus esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Au moins, tu auras réussit à faire éviter un bain de sang et j'ai cru comprendre que certains des tiens sont sensibles à tes propos »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ? » demanda le professeur

- « Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai été blessé pendant cette bagarre et la personne qui m'a soigné m'a percée à jour » expliqua-t-il

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Elle s'appelle Debae Jones. Elle a comprit que c'était la toute première fois que je vivais avec des gens comme nous et qu'elle avait deviné aussi que je vivais la plupart du temps avec des sorciers. Elle a deviné que mes rares absences du camp sont destinés à retourner voir mes amis »

Le professeur l'écoutait avec attention.

- « Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'elle ne révèlerait mon secret à personne et je la crois car elle a ajouter qu'elle approuvait l'action que j'étais en train de mener. Elle dit qu'il est grand temps que les mentalités changent et que les loups-garous et les sorciers collaborent main dans la main pour contrer Vous-Savez-Qui »

- « Cela m'a l'air très bien » souffla enfin le professeur « Si cette jeune personne ne donne l'impression d'être fiable, je te fais entièrement confiance »

- « Merci professeur. Elle m'a aussi proposé on aide »

- « Accepte la ! Toutes les bonnes volontés sont bonnes à prendre. A deux vous aurez sans doute plus de chance de mener notre mission à bien »

- « Merci professeur » répondit Remus en hochant la tête « J'ai tout de même hâte que tous cela soit fini »

- « Tu te languis des autres ? »

- « Oui ! J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, mais je ne le ferais pas avant d'avoir fini ma mission ici. » assura Remus.

- « Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi ! » lança le professeur en souriant.

Le jeune homme hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… » commença Remus « Mais avant… Tout le monde va bien ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore esquissa un large sourire

- « Ils vont tous très bien et me demande souvent de tes nouvelles ! »

- « Rassurez les et dites leur que je pense souvent à eux moi aussi ! »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas, au revoir Remus »

- « Au revoir professeur »

Le halo vert disparut autour du miroir qui sembla s'éteindre. Le professeur Dumbledore le rangea alors soigneusement dans son armoire avant de retourner à son travail.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je trouve qu'il ne l'a pas si mal prit que ça. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il exploserait beaucoup plus »

- « J'ai tout de même eu peur quand il a parlé de tuer Bellatrix. Je l'en crois capable tu sais… Dans un excès de colère… »

James regarda sa femme d'un air grave. Elle avait peut être raison concernant Sirius, il ne savait pas très bien, il avait toujours préféré ne pas y réfléchir. Après tout, c'était la vie des membres de sa famille qui était mise en danger par cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix, il comprenait entièrement que son ami ne supporte pas cette situation. Il avait lui, suffisamment de mal à supporter l'idée que son fils soit menacé et c'était un stress qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, surtout pas à son meilleur ami…

- « Tu crois qu'elle va retrouver sa trace ? » demanda soudain Lily d'une toute petite voix.

- « Non » assura James d'une voix forte. « C'est hors de question que cette folle retrouve la trace de Sirius ou celle de Harry ! »

Il vit sa femme esquisser un faible sourire, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui donna une légère pression. Elle hocha doucement la tête et tous deux continuèrent leur route en silence. James replia légèrement son autre bras, celui qui tenait un grand panier qui ne servait qu'à dissimuler le chaudron que Lily avait voulu emmené.

Lily avait voulu se rendre chez le professeur Slughorn et James avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Elle venait lui dire qu'en raison de la naissance toute proche de Jack, elle allait interrompre la concoction de cette potion qui lui avait demandé tant de temps ces derniers mois. James n'avait absolument rien contre le fait que sa femme ait une occupation qu'elle aimait, et si cette maudite potion n'avait pas eu des conséquences fâcheuses sur sa santé, il ne s'en serait pas tant préoccupé. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il avait toujours au fond de lui cette rancœur envers cette potion dangereuse et par conséquent il en voulait un peu au professeur Slughorn. C'est entre autre pour cela qu'il avait tenu à accompagner sa femme.

Il ne voulait pas que le professeur tente de la convaincre de continuer encore un peu. Elle estimait qu'il était grand temps pour elle de s'arrêter un peu, mais le jeune homme savait son ancien professeur capable de la convaincre de continuer encore un peu, et cela, il ne le voulait pas. James savait pertinemment que Lily était une excellente préparatrice de potion et qu'elle était d'une aide précieuse au professeur, mais il y avait dans la vie des choses qui nécessitait de faire des choix, des choses plus importantes que toutes les potions du monde… La naissance de son fils par exemple.

- « On est arrivé » souffla Lily au bout d'un moment.

James et elle s'arrêtèrent devant une maison bourgeoise et coquette. Le jeune homme était déjà venu et comme à chaque fois, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici. Cette maison lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs… Le corps étendu de Lily, les jambes en sang lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, suivit de cette horrible dispute qui les avait tant fait souffrir tous les deux… Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ces pensées désagréables.

- « On y va ? » demanda Lily en se tournant vers lui.

James hocha la tête et lui lâcha la main. Il la suivit sur le perron de la maison et posa le panier qui commençait à se faire lourd tandis qu'elle frappait à la porte. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, le professeur Slughorn vint leur ouvrir. Un large sourire illumina son visage quand il vit Lily et James ne pu s'empêcher de détester ce sourire radieux.

- « Lily ! Quelle bonne surprise ?! Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, tu envoies toujours ton elfe depuis un moment ! Par Merlin, mais tu es magnifiquement énorme ! Pour quand la naissance est-elle prévue ? »

- « Moins de deux mois » répondit James le premier.

Le professeur Slughorn sursauta et son regard se posa sur lui. Il eut l'air surpris, il ne devait pas l'avoir vu et encore moins s'attendre à le voir là.

- « Potter ! Quelle surprise ! » lança –t-il d'un air un peu moins enjoué. « Comment allez vous ? »

- « Très bien professeur, merci… » répondit le jeune homme avec une politesse empreinte de froideur.

Ils se fixèrent un court instant en silence avant que Slughorn ne reprenne la parole.

- « Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je vous en prie, entrez… »

- « Merci » souffla Lily en entrant dans la maison.

James passa devant son ancien professeur sans un mot et suivit sa femme jusque dans le salon.

- « Je vous en prie installez vous » les invita Slughorn « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? Lily, veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

James sentit son agacement grandir. Il n'aimait pas qu'un autre que lui soit aux petits soins avec sa Lily… Il savait qu'il était ridicule de réagir comme ça, mais il l'aimait tant et il avait eu tant de mal à se faire aimer en retour…

- « Je prendrais un jus de citrouille si vous avez… » répondit la jeune femme à Slughorn

- « Bien sur ! Potter… » commença le professeur en se tournant vers lui

- « James » le reprit Lily avec un sourire franc

- « Oui c'est vrai ! Excusez moi… James que souhaitez vous boire ? »

- « La même chose que Lily, se sera parfait » répondit le jeune homme en faisant un effort pour être aimable.

- « Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! » lança leur ancien professeur en quittant la pièce.

James évita alors soigneusement le regard de sa femme. Il craignait qu'elle lui jette un regard lourd de reproche, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait être plus aimable. Il se concentra donc habillement à fixer une à une les photos qui décorait la pièce.

- « Ca fait pas mal de monde connu ! » souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment

- « Tout à fait ! » répondit Slughorn qui entrait justement dans la pièce, un lourd plateau dans les mains. « Et ils sont tous passé par ma classe ! » déclara-t-il en posant le plateau sur une table basse.

James esquissa un sourire. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait déjà croisé certaines de ces personnes dans les couloirs de Poudlard et il savait qu'ils appartenaient au « club de Slug ». Il n'en avait jamais fait partie et cela ne lui manquait pas. S'il avait été confié à ces petites réunions, cela aurait été sans les autres Maraudeurs et il préférait de loin la présence de ces amis plutôt que celle de cette bande de lèche-botte qui tentait de préparer la place importante qu'ils occuperaient après Poudlard. Si son souvenir était bon, Lily avait participé à l'une de ces réunions. Mais elle n'avait pas du renouveler l'expérience trop souvent. En tout cas, elle n'y avait été aucune fois durant sa septième année, vu qu'elle passait tout ses moments libres avec lui… Cela le fit sourire.

- « Ce sont tous des gens tellement charmant ! » souffla Slughorn en prenant un cadre dans ses mains. « Et reconnaissant aussi ! Ils m'envoient toujours de si charmantes choses… Ils savent combien je raffole de friandises ! »

Cette révélation n'étonna pas James dont le regard se posa sur l'imposante bedaine de son hôte.

- « Bien sur, certain d'entre eux sont très occupé et n'ont pas vraiment le temps de me donner de leur nouvelles souvent. Mais ils me tiennent de temps en temps au courant de l'avancée de leurs travaux…. Par exemple… »

Slughorn reposa le cadre qu'il tenait pour en saisir un autre qu'il tendit à Lily.

- « Damoclès Belby ! » lança-t-il comme préparation à la jeune femme « Beau garçon n'est-ce pas ? »

James se raidit d'un seul coup et tendit la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir la tête que pouvait avoir ce bellâtre dont Slughorn vantait les mérites auprès de sa femme. Mais Lily eut une grimace qui le rassura instantanément.

- « Je suis certain que vous vous seriez très bien entendue avec lui ! » continua Slughorn qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien « Un très grand préparateur de potion lui aussi ! Il fait des miracles avec un chaudron ! » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire ému « A vous deux, vous auriez fait des merveilles ! »

James fixa son ancien professeur avec un regard noir. Mais de quoi parlait-il à sa femme lui ? Alors qu'il était là en plus !

- « Il fait de très très très importantes recherches en ce moment dont je ne peux pas vous parler bien sur, mais qui pourrait lui faire obtenir la médaille de Merlin… » souffla-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret particulièrement bien gardé. « Je pourrais lui parler de toi si tu le souhaite. Il recherche peut être un assistant pour l'aider, je ne sais pas… Mais avec ton aide, il arrivera sans doute beaucoup plus vite à son but »

James vit sa femme rougir légèrement et serra les poings sur son accoudoir.

- « Non, professeur… je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous le dite » répondit Lily.

James n'était pas de son avis et Slughorn non plus, voilà bien la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne reprenne la parole, Lily les devança.

- « En plus, la question ne se pose pas car c'est ce que j'étais venu vous dire professeur. Je vais arrêter de m'occuper de toutes potions pendant un certain temps. Avec la naissance prévue dans peu de mois, et sans compter qu'il faudra que je m'occupe de mon bébé par la suite, je n'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à votre potion »

« Sans compter qu'elle est dangereuse… » pensa James, mais il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.

- « Je comprends tout à fait » répondit Slughorn en reposant le cadre d'un air un peu déçu. « Damoclès devra attendre un peu avant que je lui parle de vous alors… » soupira-t-il

Cette nouvelle réjouit James au plus haut point.

- « Je le crains » répondit Lily en souriant « Je suis venue vous apporter mes derniers travaux. Je les reprendrais dès que le bébé sera un peu plus grand »

- « Très bien. » souffla Slughorn « De toute façon, tu m'as déjà fait gagné un temps précieux ! Grâce à toi mes recherches ont avancé à une vitesse que je n'aurais jamais cru possible ! Tu m'as été d'une aide tellement précieuse ! Je pense que sans toi, je ne serait jamais aller jusqu'au bout de ce projet… »

- « Horace… » souffla Lily, visiblement gênée.

- « Je ne plaisante pas ! Je pense que maintenant et pour un certain temps, je serais capable de continuer seul. De toutes façons, nous en sommes presque à la phase terminale » déclara-t-il dans un sourire.

- « Déjà ?! » s'exclama Lily en se redressant vivement « Mais je pensais que… »

- « Je ne te l'ai pas dit car je voulais te faire la surprise » se justifia l'ancien professeur de potion avec un grand sourire « Mais j'ai déjà commencé les tests… »

- « Et ? » demanda Lily avec une avidité qui fit sourire James.

Elle était tellement belle avec cet éclat dans ses yeux. Il en était fou.

- « Et ils sont concluant ! » annonça Slughorn avec un grand sourire.

Lily se leva d'un bond et frappa dans ses mains, un peu comme une petite fille qui venait de recevoir un merveilleux cadeau. Le sourire de James amplifia.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

- « Oui » répondit Slughorn avec un sourire malicieux « Et puisque tu es là, veux-tu voir ce que donne mes premiers essais ? »

- « Je peux ? Oh Horace ! Bien sur que j'ai envie de voir cela ! » s'exclama Lily en souriant.

- « Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y ! » déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce.

- « Tu viens James ? » demanda Lily en se tournant vers lui

James se mit à sourire. Bien sur qu'il allait venir. Il voulait savoir ce qui rendait sa femme aussi heureuse.

Slughorn se retourna, moins enchanté que son ancienne élève. Il aurait sans doute préféré ne partager ce moment qu'avec elle, mais James ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Il se leva en souriant et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il fixa ensuite son ancien professeur qui esquissa un maigre sourire avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa route.

Tous les trois se rendirent donc en silence au laboratoire secret du professeur. Cet endroit ne faisait que raviver les mauvais souvenirs de James, et la main de Lily pressant la sienne lui appris que pour elle non plus, cet endroit n'était pas synonyme que de bons souvenirs. Mais James préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce point.  
Slughorn referma soigneusement la porte sur eux. James sentit que Lily lâchait sa main. Il la vit alors prendre sa baguette dans sa poche et s'appliquer un sort de protection sur sa bouche et son nez qui se couvrirent automatiquement d'une bulle d'air pur. James lui lança un faible sourire et hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas avec sa sécurité et celle de Jack.

- « Tu es prête ? » demanda Horace en la regardant

Lily hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui. James la suivit. Le professeur ouvrit un placard et en sortit une cage en fer qui contenait quatre écureuils roux qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Horace la posa sur le plan de travail et enfila une paire de gants en peau de dragon.

- « La première phase des tests se déroulent comme vous pouvez le voir sur des écureuils. » commença à expliquer le professeur en ouvrant la cage et en saisissant un des petits rongeurs qui s'y trouvait.

Il posa l'animal sur la paillasse et tendit son autre main pour se saisir d'une fiole qui contenait un liquide ambré que James connaissait bien pour avoir vu Lily le manipuler de nombreuses fois, la maudite potion.

Slughorn utilisa une petite pipette et récupéra un peu de liquide dans la fiole.

- « C'est toujours un peu difficile de la leur faire avaler… » murmura le professeur d'un air concentré alors qu'il tentait de faire avaler le liquide à la bête.

Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, au prix d'un énorme effort qui avait fait sourire James.

- « Il faut attendre une peu que la potion fasse effet » lança-t-il en maintenant la souris dans sa main.

De son autre main, il prit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège sur la paillasse pour empêcher l'écureuil de tomber. Il le laissa alors courir dans tous les sens en tentant de s'enfuir. Lily eut un petit bruit attristé. James se mit à sourire et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

- « Ils sont toujours un peu stressés quand on leur donne cette potion » expliqua le professeur en s'éloignant.

Il se dirigea vers en autre placard qu'il ouvrit et en sortit une petite boite. James pouvait sentir l'excitation de sa femme, elle était impatiente de voir ce que tout cela allait donné et il s'en réjouissait pour elle. Slughorn revint bientôt près d'eux, sa boite en carton dans la main.

- « Nous allons le faire jouer un peu » décréta-t-il en ouvrant la boite et en en sortant un objet que James qualifia d'étonnant.

C'était une sorte de planchette de bois dans laquelle des formes géométriques et colorées étaient découpées. Chacune des pièces portait une petite poignée…

- « C'est un jouet moldu » expliqua Slughorn en posant le jouet sur la paillasse.

- « Je connais ! » décréta Lily en souriant.

Le professeur se mit à sourire et d'un geste assuré, enleva chaque piécette du jeu qu'il disposa éparpillées sur la paillasse. James le regarda faire avec attention, il était presque autant captivé que Lily finalement…

- « Allez mon mignon… Petit, petit, petit.. » souffla le professeur en se penchant un peu

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose que James trouva totalement hallucinant. L'écureuil se tourna vers le professeur, sembla l'observer un moment et sans plus attendre, s'approcha d'une la pièce en forme de rond jaune, saisit la petite poignée de sa patte et l'entraîna tant bien que mal la pièce qui était lourde pour lui jusqu'à la planchette de bois. Là, il sembla hésiter une demi seconde avant de faire entrer parfaitement le rond jaune dans son encoche. Le puzzle prenait forme.

- « Par Merlin ! » souffla James, totalement bluffé.

- « C'est grandiose ! » lança Lily qui ne quittait pas des yeux, la petite bête qui s'appliquait maintenant à faire entrer le carré violet dans l'emplacement prévu.

- « N'est-ce pas ! » lança fièrement le professeur « C'est le fruit de notre travail ! »

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Enfin, je savais qu'on y arriverait ! mais là, j'ai du mal à y croire ! » souffla Lily en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Elle avait l'air tellement ému que James la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il était infiniment fier d'elle. C'était grâce à elle, grâce à sa femme que cet écureuil venait de faire cela. Cette potion faisait vraiment des miracles. Il comprenait maintenant enfin pourquoi elle s'était tant entêtée à la faire…

- « Je pense passer bientôt à la phase deux des tests… Je vous tiendrais bien sur au courant »

- « Merci professeur ! » souffla Lily en se tournant vers elle.

- « Mais de rien ! Cette réussite est notre réussite ! » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, James approuva son ancien professeur.


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent deux : La publicité **

_  
« Puisque tout est publicité  
Moi j'ai pris la liberté  
De fair' ma propre publicité »  
Jacques Dutronc_

- « Ben dis donc ! On ne peut pas dire qu'on croule sous le travail ! » lança Sirius en ouvrant en grand la porte du bureau de son meilleur ami.

Il brandissait dans sa main l'unique dossier dont il avait la charge ce jour là. Relevant la tête du journal qu'il était en train de lire, James se tourna vers lui.

- « A qui le dis-tu ! » lança-t-il en grognant « Je n'ai eu que deux dossiers à gérer dont un totalement loufoque qui a fini directement à la poubelle ! Et au niveau des clients, c'est le calme plat j'en ai pas vu un seul depuis le début de la semaine ! »

Sirius soupira et vint se placer en face de lui.

- « Je me demande si on ne va pas être obligé de n'employer Lucrécia qu'à temps partiel… »

- « A ce point ? » demanda Sirius

- « Ouais ! Tu verrais les gobelins à Gringott's ! »

- « Mais on a plus un rond ? » demanda Sirius qui commençait à s'inquiéter

- « Si ! Rassure toi ! Je pense qu'on a juste assez pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Mais d'ici là, il faudra trouver un moyen de renflouer les caisses sinon… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et fit un geste las de la main.

- « Mais enfin ! Je ne comprends pas ! Ca marchait bien avant ! Pourquoi maintenant on a tous ces soucis ? » demanda Sirius

- « Parce que maintenant les gens n'investissent plus ! Avec cette saleté de guerre, tout fout le camp ! Les économies vont mal donc on va mal ! Voilà toute l'affaire ! » déclara James

- « Mais tu as essayé de voir avec les gobelins s'ils ne pouvaient pas nous prêter un peu d'argent ? On a toujours été réglo avec eux, non ? »

- « Oui j'ai déjà demandé ! Et non, ils ne veulent pas ! Parce qu'il se trouve que toi et moi, on a tous les deux des comptes personnels qui sont loin de la faillite ! »

- « Quoi ?! » s'indigna Sirius « Tu veux dire que les gobelins refusent d'aider financièrement Jasire parce qu'on a mit de l'argent de côté pour faire vivre nos familles ?! » 

- « Il semblerait bien que oui » soupira James en croisant ses mains au dessus de son bureau.

- « Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » s'indigna Sirius

Il vit son ami hocher la tête et soupirer une nouvelle fois.

- « Comment on va faire alors ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Je ne sais pas ! Mais une chose est sure, il est hors de question qu'un seul centime de mon compte personnel entre dans Jasire ! Ma famille passe avant tout et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la mettre dans le besoin ! D'autant plus que j'aurais bientôt une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir ! »

- « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! » lança Sirius « On ne mélange pas l'argent de la famille et l'argent du boulot !! »

Sirius se leva alors et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Cette histoire d'argent l'embêtait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de soucis à ce niveau là et maintenant qu'il était en face de ce problème, il ne savait pas trop comment le gérer. Mais ce qui était le plus important, c'était qu'il avait tout prévu et qu'il avait mis sa petite famille à l'abri du besoin. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour faire vivre dignement ses deux petites femmes et même assez pour pouvoir attendre sereinement le moment où un deuxième bébé viendrait pointer le bout de son nez. Mais il était anxieux concernant Jasire. Cette entreprise il l'avait monté avec ses deux meilleurs amis et y tenait beaucoup. Il voulait tout faire pour lui faire remonter la pente. C'était la première fois de sa vie q'il travaillait et qu'il se sentait utile pour les autres, il ne voulait pas y renoncer.

Il se retourna enfin de sorte à faire face à son meilleur ami.

- « On fait quoi alors ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

- « Je t'avoue honnêtement que je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il faudrait qu'on arrive à trouver un moyen pour que les gens viennent investir chez nous… » soupira James « Mais tu vois, ça fait plusieurs jours que je me creuse la tête et que je ne trouve rien… ».

Sirius le vit plier le journal qu'il lisait et le poser un peu plus loin sur le bureau. James ouvrit ensuite son tiroir et en sortit un grand cahier à la couverture rouge.

- « Je vais refaire les comptes maintenant… J'ai un nouveau rendez vous à Gringott's demain, ce sera toujours ça de fait ! »

Sirius soupira. Il n'était d'aucune utilité à son ami dans ce cas, les chiffres et lui n'avait jamais vraiment fait bon ménage…

- « Je peux te prendre le journal ? » demanda-t-il en tendant déjà la main pour s'en saisir.

- « Oui » répondit James avec un petit sourire amusé

- « Ne vas pas te méprendre ! » lança alors Sirius « Je veux juste lire la BD et le sport ! »

- « Ouf, j'ai eu peur ! » se moqua gentiment James avant de replonger dans ces colonnes de chiffres.

Sirius lui fit une grimace avant de déplier devant lui le journal et d'en tourner machinalement les pages. La BD avait été remplacé par des consignes de sécurité à effectuer en cette période de crise et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à lire à la page des sports : la plupart des championnats avaient été annulés. Il soupira et entreprit alors de parcourir un peu le reste des actualités. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester là à rien faire.

Mais les nouvelles n'en étaient pas vraiment, l'Ordre du Phoenix tenait au courant tous ses membres de ce qui se passait dans le pays et le professeur Dumbledore était une source d'information beaucoup plus sur que tous les journalistes-sorciers du pays. Sirius s'ennuyait. Il soupira encore une énième fois. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, mais il savait qu'il s'y ennuierait tout autant, Océane était partie retrouver sa mère pour une promenade… Et puis, James restait pour bosser, il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire faux bond.

Le jeune homme détestait plus que tout ce genre de situation où il n'y a rien à faire nulle part et qu'on est condamné à attendre. Or Sirius n'avait pas vraiment la réputation d'être un garçon patient. Alors qu'il entamait pour la deuxième fois sa fausse lecture du journal, son regard sur attiré par une publicité.

L'annonce se trouvait dans un cadre jaune vif sur lequel se trouvaient de grandes lettres rouges joliment calligraphiées. Il s'agissait d'une réclame pour une grande marque de produits d'entretien, mais elle fit germer une idée dans la tête de Sirius.

- « James ! » lança-t-il en redressant la tête

- « Mmmm » grogna le jeune homme qui mâchonnait distraitement le bout de sa plume

- « Si on se faisait un peu de pub ? » proposa le jeune homme en souriant

- « Un peu de quoi ? » sursauta James en levant des yeux vers lui.

- « De la pub ! On avait fait circuler quelques tracts quand on a lancé Jasire, mais on a arrêté et tout à continuer avec le bouche-à-oreille ! Moi ce que je propose c'est qu'on se fasse une vraie pub ! De belles affiches, des prospectus… »

- « Sirius ! » le coupa James « Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ton idée est très intéressante pour Jasire, mais tu oublies un petit détail ! On a tous les deux des enfants menacés par des mangemorts et je n'ai pas très envie de voir nos noms afficher en vert vif à tous les coins de rue sur des affiches gigantesques indiquant où ils peuvent nous trouver ! »

- « Honnêtement James, tu crois que les mangemorts ne savent pas qu'on bosse ici ? Tu crois qu'ils ne pourraient pas très facilement le découvrir ? »

- « Si et je pense qu'on a fait un excellent travail avec les sorts de protection et de sécurité. Mais je préfère ne pas les provoquer… » souffla le jeune homme

Sirius soupira.

- « Tu as raison mon vieux… »

- « Je sais, malheureusement ! Ton idée est excellente, mais c'est trop risqué pour nous »

- « Dommage… »

Sirius replia le journal et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

- « Ca aurait été un très bons moyens de faire reprendre les affaires… »

- « Sans doute » répondit James

- « Et si on ne faisait pas d'affiches tape à l'œil et qu'on se contentait d'un article dans les journaux ? » proposa Sirius

Il vit son ami le regarder avec curiosité et il poursuivit.

- « On ne serait pas obliger de mentionner nos noms… On fait faire des petits articles sur comment on fonctionne, ce qu'on propose, ce qu'on apporte à nos investisseurs… »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ?! De toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien… »

- « Je ne suis pas sur que… »

- « Allez James ! Mon vieux ! On précisera qu'on ne veut pas que nos noms soient cités et on demandera une présentation soft ! Rien de trop voyant… Tu crois vraiment que les mangemorts lisent la pub dans les journaux ? »

James esquissa un sourire.

- « Je m'occupe de tout ça alors ! Ca m'occupera ! Tu es ok ? » demanda Sirius en se levant

- « Fais comme tu veux mon vieux… » lança James en haussant les épaules.

- « Ouais ! » s'exclama Sirius « Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu ! Les affaires vont reprendre ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent alors un regard amusé et Sirius quitta le bureau pour mettre en place son projet…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Ca aurait été une très belle journée s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce vent ! » soupira Flumena Daquaria en remontant un peu le col de sa veste.

- « Oui » acquiesça simplement Océane en enfonçant ses mains au plus profond de ses poches.

La jeune femme pensa que dans peu de temps, une halte dans un salon de thé ne serait pas un luxe. Les deux femmes marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard où elles s'étaient donné rendez vous. Océane était contente d'être avec sa mère. Elle voulait un peu rattraper tous les temps qu'elles avaient bêtement perdu ces dernières années et elle préférait se promener avec elle-même dans le vent frais de l'automne plutôt que de rester seule dans sa grande maison. Lalyh passait la journée à jouer avec les Potter, Sirius travaillait toute la journée et après la merveilleuse semaine qu'ils avaient passé en tête à tête, elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule.

- « Alors raconte moi un peu comment c'était en France ? » demanda Flumena dans un sourire.

- « C'était fabuleux ! Je crois que je suis retombée amoureuse de lui un peu plus chaque jour ! » répondit Océane en souriant largement « On a fait des milliers de choses, on a visité Paris, on a fait les boutiques… »

L'image de Kathleen au bras d'un bellâtre qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Remus lui revint en mémoire mais elle l'en chassa vite, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à elle !

- « Vous vous êtes bien amusés je vois… »

- « Oh oui ! Et si Lalyh ne nous avait pas tant manqué, on serait peut être resté plus longtemps ! »assura Océane

- « Sirius n'avait pas de travail qui l'attendait ? » demanda Flumena

- « Ah si ! » souffla Océane « Ca fait donc deux raisons qui nous ont fait revenir ! » s'amusa la jeune femme en souriant

- « J'aime te voir de si bonne humeur. Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie ! »

- « Merci maman ! Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

- « Bien, je vais bien. Tu sais, c'est un peu le train train quotidien… Je m'occupe de mon côté pendant que Léopoldus est au travail »

Océane sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant sa mère parler de son père. Elle ressentait des choses étranges envers lui. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup de ne pas croire à l'amour que Sirius et elle se portaient, de ne pas croire qu'ils étaient capables d'être de bons parents pour Lalyh, mais surtout qu'il ne soit pas venu à son mariage. Ca avait été un jour très important pour elle et il n'avait pas été là pour la conduire à l'autel. Jusqu'au dernier moment elle avait espéré qu'il ravalerait sa colère et sa rancœur pour assister à ce jour si particulier, mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait et elle lui en voulait. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était son père et elle l'aimait malgré tout et c'était pour cette raison que cela lui faisait mal. Elle souffrait de son indifférence à son égard, elle souffrait qu'il semble ne plus la considérer comme sa fille.

- « Je lui ai dit que je venais te voir aujourd'hui » continua Flumena qui observait sa fille avec attention « Il m'a dit de t'embrasser pour lui »

- « Et c'est tout ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Oui »

- « Pas un mot concernant Sirius ou Lalyh ? »

- « Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais il faut encore un peu de temps à ton père pour se faire à tout cela. »

Océane soupira et baissa les yeux.

- « Ca finit par faire long… » marmonna-t-elle doucement

- « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ma chérie » lança Flumena en lui prenant le bras « Et il ne passe pas un jour sans que je ne lui dise qu'il se comporte comme un enfant buté ! »

Surprise d'entendre sa mère s'exprimer ainsi, releva la tête précipitamment et rencontra le sourire amusé de sa mère.

- « J'ai décidé de faire une grande campagne offensive ! » lança-t-elle doucement « Je trouve que cette comédie a assez duré et qu'il est temps que ton père ouvre les yeux ! Il va finir par comprendre, même si je dois le harceler pour cela »

Océane pouffa doucement et posa sa main sur celle de sa mère.

- « Merci… » souffla-t-elle doucement

- « De rien, c'est normal » lui assura sa mère avec bienveillance « J'ai envie d'avoir ma famille autour de moi et Sirius et Lalyh font partis de ma famille maintenant… Sans compter que tout ceci est stupide parce que si ton père était moins borné, il apprécierait Sirius ! »

Océane hocha la tête d'un air sceptique.

- « Tu crois ? »

- « J'en suis convaincu ! Après tout, ils ont au moins un point en commun… Ils t'aiment »

Océane eut un sourire ému, ses yeux devinrent tout d'un coup un peu plus humides et se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Allons, allons ma chérie, tu vas me faire pleurer ! » souffla Flumena en caressant doucement le dos de sa fille.

- « J'aimerais tellement que Papa comprenne… A quel point j'ai besoin de Sirius et à quel point le fait qu'il ne me parle plus me pèse… »

- « Je sais… et tu lui manques aussi »

- « J'ai pas l'impression » grogna la jeune femme en s'écartant de sa mère et en séchant ses yeux du dos de la main.

- « Détrompes toi ! Depuis qu'il sait que je te vois régulièrement, car je ne le lui cache plus, je sais qu'il réfléchit beaucoup à la situation. Et ne lui dit jamais que je t'ai dit ça, mais il y a quelques jours, je l'ai retrouvé en train de feuilleter ton album de photos de quand tu étais petite fille »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment » assura Flumena en souriant « Fais moi confiance ma chérie. Il va bientôt céder ! Il n'est pas aussi borné qu'il le voudrait »

Océane esquissa un faible sourire et un courant d'air plus frais que les autres en enveloppèrent au même instant. Les deux femmes frissonnèrent et après avoir échangé un regard entendu prirent d'un même pas le chemin du salon de thé le plus proche. Elles y entrèrent ensemble et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Il y faisait chaud et cela sentait bon la brioche chaude et le chocolat fumant. Elles s'installèrent à une table libre et commandèrent rapidement. Il y avait peu de monde et l'ambiance était détendue et calme.

- « Et sinon ma chérie, quoi de neuf ? Quels sont vos projets à Sirius et toi en tant que jeunes mariés ? » demanda Flumena.

- « Et bien… »

Océane baissa les yeux et se mit à sourire un peu bêtement. Il y avait bien quelque chose que Sirius et elle envisageait depuis quelques temps, mais elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait en parlé à sa mère et surtout comment abordé ce sujet avec elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer, après tout qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

- « Sirius et moi, on envisage d'avoir un deuxième enfant » lança-t-elle presque timidement.

- « C'est vrai ?! » s'exclama alors Flumena en faisant presque un bond sur sa chaise.

Dans le salon de thé, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elles et Océane se sentit rougir, un peu gênée.

- « Maman ! » souffla-t-elle

La serveuse arriva à cet instant avec deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud et particulièrement crémeux.

- « Pardon chérie, mais c'est une si merveilleuse nouvelle ! » lança Flumena en se penchant vers elle « Vous y pensez depuis longtemps ? »

- « Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais pour le moment ça n'a pas porté ses fruits… » répondit la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher de laisser transparaître une certaine tristesse dans sa voix.

- « Tu sais que ces choses là prennent parfois du temps »

- « Oui, mais j'ai eu Lalyh si facilement… » soupira Océane en posant son menton dans ses mains.

Flumena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Tu crois que c'est normal ? J'ai peur d'avoir un problème … »

- « Mais non ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu es jeune, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne réussissiez pas à nous faire un autre adorable bébé »

Océane esquissa un sourire et hocha légèrement la tête.

- « Maman ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de frères ou de sœurs ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Flumena soupira et croisa ses mains sur la table.

- « Et bien… Quand tu es née, j'ai tellement souffert que je n'ai plus eu envie de vivre cette expérience… »

- « A ce point ? » demanda Océane, surprise

- « Oui. Ta naissance à été une épreuve et avant ma grossesse ne s'était pas très bien déroulé et il y avait eu plein de complications… »

- « Ah… Je ne savais pas… »

- « Je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parlé parce que je ne voulais pas que tu considères la naissance d'un enfant comme quelque chose de terrible » expliqua Flumena en souriant faiblement.

- « Tu n'as jamais regretté ? De ne pas avoir d'autres enfants ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Non, tu as été ma plus grande joie. Mais je comprends que toi tu en ais envie. Et j'espère que bientôt tu auras une grande nouvelle à nous apprendre »

- « J'espère ! » répondit Océane en portant à ces lèvres sa tasse pour en boire la dernière gorgée.

Flumena sourit largement et d'un signe de la main demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte l'addition.

- « Laisse, je t'invite ! » déclara-t-elle alors que Océane plongeait sa main dans son sac pour en retirer son porte monnaie.

- « Merci Maman ! »

Les deux femmes se levèrent ensuite et quittèrent le salon de thé, chose qu'elles regrettèrent presque aussitôt. Il faisait bien plus froid qu'à l'intérieur et toutes les deux enfoncèrent leurs mains dans leurs poches d'un même geste. Le vent s'était levé et soufflait presque continûment entraînant avec lui un ballet de feuille morte mais les deux femmes n'avaient pas encore envie de se quitter.

- « On marche un peu ? » proposa Océane

- « Avec plaisir ma chérie » répondit Flumena

Toutes les deux remontèrent donc la rue dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour observer une ou deux vitrines. Elles passaient devant la devanture d'un vieil antiquaire quand Flumena stoppa net.

- « Oh ! regarde moi ce vase ! Il est splendide ! » s'exlama-t-elle en désignant un vieux vase en porcelaine blanche décoré de petites fleurs bleues foncées.

Océane regarda l'objet un moment mais ne lui trouva pas grand intérêt et son regard se détourna et se posa sur quelque chose qui attira son attention. C'était un pendentif d'une grande beauté. Il était en or et scintillait faiblement à cause du temps qui avait fait ternir le métal. Il représentait un aigle et en son centre était incrusté une pierre précieuse bleue, un lapis-lazuli magnifique. Océane avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce pendentif quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Tandis que sa mère entrait dans le magasin pour parler avec le vendeur, elle se posta devant et le scruta, se creusant les méninges. Elle était persuadée de connaître cet objet de l'avoir déjà vu… Elle fixa le motif, observa l'aigle et d'un seul coup tout devint clair. Ce pendentif, elle l'avait lu en photo. Dans ce grand livre si intéressant sur la vie de Rowena Serdaigle ! Ce pendentif qui était son bijou préféré et qu'elle portait tout le temps, ce bijou qui avait mystérieusement disparu en 1666 pendant le grand incendie de Londres et dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé la trace.

Océane était sur de ne pas se tromper. Elle avait devant elle l'objet qui représentait le mieux la grande Rowena. Et vu le prix qu'affichait ce commerçant, Océane su qu'il se doutait de sa valeur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Cet objet était peut être un Horcrux ! C'était important qu'elle le récupère mais elle ne pouvait obtenir cet objet à moins de l'acheter et elle ne pourrait pas le faire sans vider entièrement le compte en banque de Sirius et encore… Il fallait pourtant qu'elle fasse quelque chose et la seule chose qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut le professeur Dumbledore. Lui saurait quoi faire !

- « Regarde cette merveille chérie ! » lança soudain Flumena en sortant son vase joliment emballé dans un papier marron.

- « Maman, il faut absolument que je partes ! » s'exclama la jeune femme

- « Quoi ? Mais notre promenade ?! »

- « Désolée Maman, mais je dois absolument partir… »

- « Quelque chose de grave ? » s'inquiéta Flumena

- « Non, non Maman, ce n'est rien c'est juste que… Je dois partir ! » lança Océane.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et transplana le plus vite qu'elle pu pour se rapprocher de Poudlard sous le regard hébété de sa mère.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Ce sera tout pour cette fois ! Vous pouvez partir ! »

Dans un fracas assourdissant de pieds de chaises qui raclent sur le sol, la vingtaine d'élèves présent dans la salle de cours se levèrent et enfournèrent rapidement leurs cahiers dans leur sac. Igor Karkaroff grogna devant tant de bruit et fut soulagé de voir son dernier étudiant partir. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et massa du bout des doigts ses tempes douloureuses. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et d'un coup de baguette fit venir jusqu'à lui son sac en cuir de dragon. Il y récupéra un carnet rouge vif qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il y glissa la pile de devoir que ses étudiants venaient de lui rendre et qu'il imaginait déjà complètement raté. Il soupira et referma le dossier d'un geste sec. Il aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter de tout cela un peu plus tard. Il glissa à nouveau le dossier à sa place et referma son sac. Il en saisit l'anse d'un geste vif et se leva. Il quitta la salle et une fois dans le couloir, un courant d'air glacial le fit frissonner. Le manoir qui accueillait l'école de Durmstrang était vieux et assez mal entretenu. Igor entendait ses pas résonner dans le couloir lugubre et sombre. On était au beau milieu de l'après midi et déjà la luminosité avait considérablement baissé. Il ne s'attarda pas dans les couloirs déserts et se hâta de rejoindre ses appartements privés. Il arriva bientôt devant un mur fait de pierres grossières et inégales sur lequel un simple chandelier était accroché et diffusait une pâle lumière, la flamme vacillante de la bougie menaçant de s'éteindre au moindre courant d'air.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et murmura à voix basse le mot de passe. Puis il frappa deux fois une grosse pierre à l'allure bancale et d'un seul coup, ce fut tout le pan de mur qui se mit à trembler. Il coulissa dans un grondement sourd jusqu'à ce qu'une porte en bois épais soit dévoilée. Là, Karkaroff tira du col de sa robe de sorcier une fine chaînette en or au bout de laquelle se balançait une petite clé à l'allure ancienne. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans effort. Igor entra donc enfin dans ses quartiers et posa son sac sur une chaise non loin. Il se dépêcha ensuite d'aller allumer le feu dans la vieille cheminée qui se trouvait dans la pièce principale. Son logement était rustique tout comme l'était chaque recoin de cette école, mais Igor ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait toujours été élevé ainsi, d'une manière assez dure, mais c'est ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu. Après avoir soigneusement placée les bûches dans l'âtre, il jeta un sort et bientôt de grandes flammes crépitèrent léchant les morceaux de bois qu'elles consumaient lentement. Igor observa un moment ce spectacle apaisant avant qu'un bruit strident ne se fasse entendre. Il connaissait parfaitement ce bruit, c'était le signal qui l'informait que le directeur souhaitait le voir.

Igor Karkaroff était directeur adjoint de la grande école de Durmstrang. L'actuel directeur Karl Lemberg était un sorcier très âgé qui ne resterait plus bien longtemps à la tête de l'école. Igor, bien sur, était fortement pressenti pour prendre le relais le moment venu et rien ne le rendait plus fier. Mais pour le moment, il devait se contenter de ne faire rien d'autre que d'appliquer les décisions de son supérieur. Regrettant déjà la douce chaleur prodigué par le feu qu'il venait d'allumer, Igor quitta son appartement en prenant grand soin d'emporter son épaisse cape de fourrure. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'en enveloppa pour parer à la morsure du vent qui sifflait à travers les vitres brisées de certaines fenêtres. Il marchait cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver au bureau du directeur. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit rapidement le laissant entrer. Il faisant bon dans la pièce et Igor ôta son vêtement de fourrure qu'il suspendit au portemanteau.

- « Igor, te voilà enfin ! » lança une voix rocailleuse depuis un canapé à l'allure fort confortable.

Karl Lemberg était grand et très mince. Une épaisse barbe blanche lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage et contrastait fortement avec l'immense calvitie qui frappait son crâne. Il regarda Igor avec un air grave et d'un geste du menton, l'invita à s'asseoir.

- « Je voulais te voir » commença-t-il « Car c'est dans deux jours que se réunit le Conseil d'Administration »  
Igor hocha la tête.

- « Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours intéressé par ma succession… » souffla le vieux sorcier.

- « Plus que jamais Karl ! » lui assura Igor en penchant un peu plus son buste vers lui « Je serais mené cette école telle que vous l'avez toujours mené ! Avec poigne et fermeté ! »

- « J'en suis convaincu » répondit le directeur « Je n'ai envie de laisser n'importe qui mettre son nez dans les affaires de cette école ! Je ne veux pas d'une personne mièvre pour me succéder ! Je veux une personne de confiance avec une poigne de fer ! »

- « Et je ne vous décevrait pas. Mais pourquoi cet intérêt si soudain pour votre succession ? » demanda Igor

- « Je me fais vieux et je pense que j'ai fait mon temps. Il est temps pour moi de ne me consacrer qu'aux quelques années qu'il me reste et laisser la place aux jeunes. Je compte annoncer dès demain au Conseil que cette année sera la dernière où j'exercerais le rôle de directeur de cette école. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire sans avoir la certitude d'avoir un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Je ne veux pas que l'on choisisse à ma place et j'ai décidé que ce serait toi le futur homme de Durmstrang. »

- « C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites Karl » lança Igor en essayant le plus possible de cacher la satisfaction qui pointait dans sa voix « Vous ne serez pas déçu »

- « Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus… En effet, j'ai eu le temps de t'observer depuis plusieurs mois et je vois que… »

Igor écouta avec attention son interlocuteur quand une violente douleur se fit ressentir dans son bras gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres. Aussi discrètement que possible, il posa sa main droite sur son bras douloureux et y appliqua une légère pression espérant ainsi faire passer la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant…

- « … et tu es très compétent dans le domaine de la réglementation et du respect de l'ordre… » continuait Karl Lemberg sans se rendre compte du changement d'attitude de Karkaroff.

Il était mal à l'aise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souffrait aucun retard et il savait qu'en ne le contactant pas immédiatement, il s'exposait à sa colère, qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. Pourtant, la douleur se calma. Et même si cela surpris le mangemort, il relâcha la pression sur la Marque et redonna toute son attention au vieux sorcier assis en face de lui.

- « … et je ne dis pas ça parce que je t'ai formé. Mais tout de même, cela joue beaucoup dans… »

La douleur reprit plus violente encore que la précédente. Igor réprima un gémissement et d'un geste convulsif se leva. Il sentait son bras gauche se raidir sous la douleur, il était urgent qu'elle cesse.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas Igor ? » demanda Karl d'un air un peu inquiet

- « Non, non, tout va très bien Karl, ne vous en faites pas c'est juste que… » tenta de se justifier Igor « C'est juste que je viens de me souvenir que j'avais… un rendez vous très important et que… »

- « Ah oui ? » demanda le vieux directeur d'un air soupçonneux

- « Oui, on m'attend et je … je dois partir ! Au revoir Karl ! »

- « Mais… »

Sans attendre davantage, Igor s'éloigna le l'homme tout en pestant dans sa tête de devoir partir ainsi, comme un voleur. Il attrapa sa veste en passant et passa la porte pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir lugubre. Son bras gauche le lançait prodigieusement et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il avait compris qu'Il voulait lui parler, par la peine de le harceler ainsi ! S'il l'avait laissé en paix il aurait pu trouver une excuse convenable partir dignement de se rendez vous. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pour habitude de s'encombrer de considérations de ce genre. Du moment qu'il était correctement et fidèlement servit, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait plus. Une fois arrivé devant le mur qui abritait son appartement, la douleur fulgurante repris et elle continua durant tout le temps que prit le mur à coulisser et la porte à s'ouvrir. Quand enfin il fut enfermer chez lui à double tour pour être certain que personne ne pourrait le déranger, il souffla un peu et pénétra dans son salon. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et d'un geste assuré souleva son matelas. Posé sur le sommier se trouvait un petit écrin vert foncé sur lequel s'entrelaçait deux serpents. Igor l'attrapa et en retirant la pierre noire qu'elle contenait. Elle l'engloba de sa main droite et sentit qu'elle commençait à s'échauffer, il lâcha son étreinte et elle s'éleva dans les airs. Un halo vert s'en échappa, au milieu duquel un visage apparut.

- « Enfin… » siffla une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

Instinctivement, Igor s'inclina le plus bas possible exposant sa nuque à l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se trouvait devant lui.

- « J'ai attendu ! » lâcha-t-il avec froideur

- « Je suis désolé Maître, mais j'étais en entretien avec… »

- « Silence ! Peu importe ! J'ai besoin de te voir, tu arrives aussitôt ! Il me semble pourtant que c'est clair ! » cracha Lord Voldemort

- « Très clair » assura Karkaroff qui ne s'était toujours pas redressé.

- « J'aime à te l'entendre dire » lança avec un amusement malsain le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Igor osa alors se relevé et fixé son interlocuteur.

- « Que puis-je pour vous Maître ? » demanda simplement le mangemort qui se demandait bien ce qui le dérangeait dans une discussion qui établissait sa future carrière.

- « J'ai une mission à te confier » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec sévérité.

- « Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que vous me demenderez… » assura Igor

- « J'espère bien… » répondit ironiquement le mage noir

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? » s'enquit le mangemort curieux de savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait avoir à lui confier.

- « Et bien… J'ai décidé d'obtenir une carte de plus dans ma main. Un atout qui pourrait aider la balance à pencher plus vite de mon côté dans cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré »

- « Il est vrai que nous attendons tous avec impatience le moment où votre règne sera pleinement avéré » lui assura Karkaroff.

- « J'ai entendu parlé d'un endroit, quelque part en Russie, qui abriterait un clan de géant. » commença Lord Voldemort.

Karkaroff eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Non pas qu'il était un homme craintif mais les géants ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il redoutait un peu ce que son Maître allait bien pouvoir lui demander.

- « Je veux que toi, et une poignée d'homme que tu semblera fiable aillent retrouver ce clan et les convaincre de se rallier à ma cause. Dis leur que lorsque je serais au pouvoir je leur offrirait la liberté qui leur a toujours été refusé. En quelque sorte, effectue le même travail que Greyback face aux loups-garous ! Avec leur puissance colossale de notre côté, je pense que nous n'auront plus de mal à faire céder les derniers remparts de ceux qui tentent encore de nous contrer ! »

Incapable de parler, Igor se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ses mains tremblaient pourtant un peu.

- « Quand dois-je commencer ? » demanda-t-il simplement en essayant du mieux possible de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

- « Dès maintenant ! » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres

-« Mais… » s'exclama Igor « J'ai des obligations ici qui… »

- « Des obligations plus importantes que de me servir ?! » demanda méchamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Igor Karkaroff serra très fort ses poings et après un court instant de silence, il répondit.

- « Non Maître »

- « J'aime mieux cela ! Contacte moi quand tu auras mis ton équipe sur pied ! »

Sur ces mots lancer froidement, le halo vert disparut ainsi que le visage du mage noir. Karkaroff étouffa un grognement. Ces projets de carrière tombaient à l'eau et cela le contrariait vraiment… Il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir continuellement sacrifier sa vie à la future grandeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer **

**Chapitre cent trois : Interview **

_  
« Voulez-vous êtes une star ? (…)  
Croyez-vous au mariage ?  
Mais qu'est-ce que vous aimez comme musique ?  
Quel est votre signe astrologique ? »  
Michel Berger/ Luc Plamondon ( Starmania)_

- « C'est ici professeur »

Le professeur Dumbledore fixa d'un air grave le magasin d'antiquité que Océane venait de lui désigner. Il s'agissait d'un établissement d'allure modeste dont la devanture paraissait vieillotte et classique. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il contenait un objet imprégné de haute magie noire. Mais il faisait confiance à la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà à de nombreuses reprises, brillé par sa vivacité d'esprit, son intelligence et sa capacité de déduction. Si elle avait reconnu un objet ancien ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, il lui faisait aveuglément confiance.

- « Très bien » répondit-il d'une voix calme et posée qui contrastait avec la nervosité qui émanait de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- « J'espère qu'il ne l'aura pas vendu ! Je suis venue vous voir dès que je l'ai vu ! Maintenant en une journée, il a pu se passer beaucoup de choses… Enfin, vous ne pouviez pas venir avant, vous êtes tellement occupé… »

La jeune femme se tut alors, comme si elle avait réalisait qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop. Il lui adressa un regard confiant auquel elle répondit par un maigre sourire.

- « Nous y allons ? » proposa-t-il en voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas.

Elle hocha la tête simplement et voyant qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, il traversa le chemin qui les conduisait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la boutique. Il ouvrit la porte et galamment s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Elle passa devant lui et pénétra à l'intérieur dans un petit tintement aigue. Le son se reproduit lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans l'établissement et il aperçut, comme surgissant de derrière son comptoir, le propriétaire du magasin apparut.

- « Bonjour messieurs, dames… Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse

Dumbledore se mit à sourire et se tourna vers Océane qui le fixait, attendant visiblement quelle serait l'excuse qu'il allait fournir.

- « Je voudrais voir un de vos bijoux » déclara-t-il alors en se tournant vers le vendeur qui avait quitté l'arrière de son bureau pour se rendre dans la pièce.

- « Mais bien sur monsieur… » lança-t-il en s'inclinant presque « Monsieur à déjà fait son choix ? »

- « Oui, il se trouve que mon… assistante » répondit le professeur en désignant Océane, légèrement rougissante, d'un signe de la main « A remarqué hier dans votre devanture un très beau pendentif en forme d'aigle. Nous aimerions le voir. L'avez-vous vendu ? »

- « Non » répondit immédiatement le vendeur « Non, il n'est pas vendu. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers l'intérieur de sa devanture qu'il ouvrit d'un simple coup de baguette. La vitre protectrice coulissa dans un bruit strident et Dumbledore sentit Océane se raidir à ses côtés. Ce bruit était tout bonnement horripilant. Lorsque le bruit cessa, le vendeur tendit la main et récupéra un objet étincelant. Océane n'avait pas exagéré, le bijou était magnifique. Un aigle en or sertit d'une magnifique pierre bleue, ce pendentif ressemblait d'une manière très troublante au bijou qui ornait le cou de le grande Rowena Serdaigle sur les plus anciens portrait qu'il avait vu d'elle.

- « Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en présentant au vendeur la paume de sa main.

- « Bien sur » répondit le vendeur avec réticence.

L'homme déposa avec d'infinie précaution le bijou dans sa main et Dumbledore le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le contempler à sa guise mais le vendeur ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à les quitter. Il émit alors un léger grognement et lui lança un regard pénétrant qui eu son effet. L'homme, même s'il le faisait visiblement à contre cœur, les laissa pour retourner derrière son comptoir. C'est à cet instant que Dumbledore pu enfin donner toute son attention à l'objet qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille.

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'Océane entrant en trombe dans son bureau à Poudlard sous le regard très sévère de Rusard qui la suivait, en exigeant de voir le directeur. Dumbledore aimait beaucoup ce trait de caractère chez la jeune femme, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'en donnait les moyens. Il l'avait donc reçut et elle lui avait parlé de ce pendentif qu'elle avait formellement identifié et qu'elle soupçonnait d'être un nouvel Horcrux. Son passé pour le moins obscur, son fort lien avec Rowena Serdaigle… Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un Horcrux était bien évidemment une hypothèse tout à fait probable.

- « Il est magnifique » souffla Dumbledore.

Il sentit Océane se rapprocher de lui et se pencher sur la paume ouverte de sa main.

- « Vous pensez que s'en est un ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire sans faire des tests poussés, mais même si ce n'en est pas un, ta découverte est très importante… »

Il vit la jeune femme sourire doucement.

- « Un tel bijou avec une telle histoire ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans la devanture crasseuse d'un petit antiquaire louche »

- « Je suis de votre avis » assura la jeune femme en se redressant.

Dumbledore referma délicatement sa main sur l'objet et se retourna. Il se rendit simplement vers le comptoir derrière lequel le vendeur ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il craignait sans doute qu'il ne parte avec sa précieuse marchandise.

- « Très bien, monsieur » commença le professeur en posant ses mains sur le bois râpeux du comptoir. « J'aimerais bien vous posez quelques questions sur cet objet »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le vendeur avec une certaine agressivité qui montrait clairement qu'il était sur la défensive.

Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne se laissa pas impressionné. L'attitude de cet homme ne faisait que confirmer son idée que le parcours de ce bijou avait du être truffé d'épisodes plus ou moins illégaux.

- « Et bien » commença le professeur tandis que Océane prenait place à ses côtés et l'écoutait avec attention. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis le directeur du Collège Poudlard. Et il se trouve que ce pendentif ressemble étrangement à celui qui aurait appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Vous savez qui est Rowena Serdaigle n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il au vendeur qui acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête.

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit alors à sourire légèrement et déposa délicatement le bijou sur le comptoir.

- « Madame Black, ici présente a effectué de longues recherches sur le sujet » continua le professeur qui s'était amusé de voir l'étincelant sourire d'Océane quand il l'avait présenté sous son nouveau nom.

- « Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir ? » demanda sèchement le vendeur, toujours sur la défensive.

- « J'y arrive, j'y arrive » assura le professeur en reprenant son air sérieux. « Ce bijou étant d'une rare beauté et ayant un coût certain, il a minutieusement été tracé les premier siècles suivant la disparition de Rowena. Mais sa trace a été perdue lors du grand incendie de Londres. »

- « Il appartenait à l'époque à une descendante de la sœur de Rowena Serdaigle » compléta Océane avec sérieux « Elle tenait un magasin d'art du côté de Thames Street qui a été détruit par les flammes. La propriétaire n'était pas présente dans la capitale ce jour là et elle n'a constaté la disparition du bijou que quelques jours après ».

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Océane prenait vraiment à cœur cette mission qu'il lui avait confié qu'elle effectuait avec un zèle remarquable.

- « Et en quoi tout ceci serait-il sensé m'intéresser ? » demanda le vendeur sur un ton peu aimable.

Visiblement leur visite le dérangeait et souhaitait qu'ils s'en aillent au plus vite.

- « Vous vous trouvez en possession d'un objet extrêmement rare et précieux dont on a perdu la trace plusieurs siècles durant, si j'étais vous cette information m'intéresserait. Comment vous êtes vous procurer ce bijou ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore

- « Je l'ai acheté ! » s'indigna le vendeur « Qu'allez-vous… »

- « Je n'insinue rien monsieur » le coupa le professeur « Personne ici ne vous accuse de quoique ce soit »

« Pour le moment » pensa-t-il pourtant très fort.

Il plongea son regard grave dans celui de son interlocuteur et demanda

- « Qui vous a vendu ce pendentif ? »

Il vit clairement son interlocuteur avoir le plus grand mal à déglutir avant de détourner le regard précipitamment.

- « J'ai pour principe de ne pas dévoiler qui sont mes fournisseurs » déclara-t-il.

- « Voilà qui est fâcheux » déclara le professeur, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- « Et vous, pourquoi il vous intéresse tant ce machin ? » demanda le vendeur avec une certaine insolence.

Le professeur choisit malgré tout de lui apporter une réponse.

- « Voyez vous, monsieur, en tant que directeur de mon Poudlard, je cherche à faire revenir au château le maximum d'objet ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec les Quatre Fondateurs. Je compte en effet leur consacrer une salle somptueuse dans laquelle ces objets seront exposés. Ce pendentif m'intéresse et j'aimerais beaucoup l'acquérir. Je suis curieux de nature, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais connaître quel a été le parcours de ce bijou depuis 1666… »

Le professeur croisa alors le regard admiratif d'Océane. Visiblement, la jeune femme appréciait la qualité de ce mensonge. Mais, il fut bientôt surpris par la réponse du commerçant.

- « Ce bijou n'est pas à vendre ! » répondit-il sèchement.

Etonné, le professeur se tourna vers lui et demanda avec politesse

- « Il me semble pourtant qu'il est exposé en vitrine au milieu de divers objets que vous vendez »

- « Je sais ! Mais celui-ci n'est pas à vendre ! De toute façon, il coûterait bien trop cher ! »

Dumbledore eut alors l'impression que ce n'était pas tellement le prix de l'objet qui serait gênant. Cet homme ne voulait pas lui vendre ce bijou. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait donnée au début de leur rencontre et cela ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité et les soupçons du directeur de Poudlard.

- « Peu importe le prix, je suis prêt à payé le… »

- « Cet objet n'est pas à vendre ! » le coupa sèchement le vendeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira légèrement. Visiblement, cet homme n'était pas prêt à se laisse convaincre gentiment. Il faudrait donc employé la manière forte. Il reposa d'un geste vif le pendentif sur le comptoir et se retourna. D'un discret signe de tête, il invita Océane à le suivre un peu en retrait, presque sur le pas de la porte du magasin.

- « Il ne voudra rien dire » souffla Dumbledore à la jeune femme

- « Vous êtes sur qu'en insistant un peu vous ne pourriez pas le convaincre… » demanda-t-elle à voix basse

- « Je ne crois pas »

- « Qu'allons nous faire ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre et glissa à l'oreille d'Océane.

- « Nous allons ruser »

- « Ruser ?! » s'étonna la jeune femme.

- « Assure toi que personne ne rentre dans la boutique. Je m'occupe du reste »

Il vit clairement la jeune femme glissa sa main dans sa poche et se saisir de sa baguette, qu'elle sortit légèrement avec un hochement de tête entendu. Il la laissa donc près de la porte et revint vers le comptoir. Le vendeur avait récupéré le pendentif qu'il avait placé dans un écrin bleu nuit et glisser de l'autre côté du comptoir. Discrètement, le professeur glissa sa main dans sa poche et d'un geste vif retira sa baguette. Tout aussi rapidement, jeta un léger sort informulé de saucissonnage et sous le regard éberlué de sa « victime » il lui jeta un rapide sort de confusion.

- « Pourquoi ce bijou n'est pas à vendre ? » demanda sèchement le professeur.

Mais le vendeur se contenta de faire non de la tête. Le professeur eut un léger rictus de mécontentement. Il avait espéré qu'un sort léger suffirait à le faire parler. Mais visiblement, il en faudrait plus et bien qu'il répugnait un peu à l'idée d'employer des méthodes un peu plus brutales, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Océane qui, d'un hochement de tête, lui avait signalé que personne n'était dans les environs, il jeta un sort de Vérité.

Ce sortilège était moins puissant qu'un Veritaserum mais tout de même, son usage était extrêmement réglementé et l'usé contre un commerçant pour obtenir des informations n'entrait pas vraiment dans le cadre de la légalité… Mais aux grands maux, il fallait utiliser les grands remèdes. Il vit les yeux de sa victime rouler dans leurs orbites avant de s'arrêter, hagards.

- « Pourquoi ce bijou n'est pas à vendre ? » demanda-t-il alors une nouvelle fois toujours avec sévérité.

- « Je ne dois pas le vendre, seulement le conserver » répondit le vendeur

- « Le conserver pour qui ? »

- « Je ne sais pas »

- « Le conserver pour qui ?! » insista le poffesseur Dumbledore d'un ton beaucoup plus menaçant.

- « On ne me l'a pas dit ! » répondit le vendeur d'une voix presque suppliante « C'est la vérité ! »

- « Depuis quand est-il ici ? » demanda Dumbledore

- « Une dizaine d'année » répondit le vendeur

- « Qui te l'avait apporté ? »

Le vendeur s'obstina à faire non de la tête, le professeur Dumbledore frappa alors d'un grand coup de poing sur la table.

- « QUI ?! » s'écria-t-il

- « Evan Rosier » souffla le vendeur visiblement très impressionné.

Le professeur Dumbledore le fixa d'un air grave. Evan Rosier était un éminent mangemort, tué quelques années auparavant. Tout ceci confirmait de plus en plus ces soupçons… Il devenait de plus en plus crédible que ce pendentif soit un Horcrux. Dumbledore jeta alors un sortilège de mutisme à son prisonnier et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et d'un geste vif récupéra l'écrin bleu nuit. Il se tourna alors vers Océane et s'approcha d'elle assez rapidement.

- « Il faut faire vite, je ne voudrais pas le maintenir prisonnier trop longtemps » souffla-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme en lui tendant l'écrin « Puis-je te demander ton aide ? »

- « Tout ce que vous voudrez professeur » assura Océane en s'approchant de lui

- « Il me faudrait une de tes épingles à cheveux » déclara le professeur

Sans hésiter une seule seconde et sans demander pourquoi, la jeune femme ôta une épingle de sa chevelure libérant quelques mèches de son chignon. Elle la lui tendit d'un air curieux et le professeur la saisit d'un air mystérieux. Il ouvrit l'écrin, dévoilant ainsi le pendentif en or. D'un rapide coup de baguette, il ensorcela l'épingle qui prit exactement la même forme que le bijou. On aurait vraiment dit les même et personne n'aurait été capable de reconnaître le vrai du faux. Cette performance arracha un petit cri admiratif à Océane ce qui fit sourire le vrai professeur. Avec une infinie précaution, il ôta le bijou de son écrin et le donne à Océane qui le plaça en sûreté au fond de sa poche. Tout aussi précautionneusement, le professeur plaça le faux bijou dans l'écrin et après avoir échanger un regard complice à la jeune femme et se tourna vers le comptoir.

Le vendeur se débattait tant qu'il pouvait pour se libérer de ses liens invisibles sans parvenir pour autant à s'en libérer. Le professeur Dumbledore remit l'écrin à la place exacte où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavent et fit signe à Océane de le rejoindre. Le vendeur se débattait toujours comme un beau diable. Une fois la jeune femme à ses côtés, il pointa sa baguette dans la direction de l'homme et lui jeta un sortilège d'oubli, modifiant légèrement sa mémoire. Puis il le libéra et prenant son air le plus aimable lança, l'air de rien

- « Vous aviez raison, c'est un prix trop élevé pour nous. Merci tout de même monsieur et au revoir »

- « Au revoir » ajouta Océane avec un naturel, criant de sincérité.

- « Au revoir » souffla l'homme d'un air hagard en prenant l'écrin dans sa main.

Avant de sortir, Dumbledore vit le vendeur l'ouvrit puis le refermer, constatant que le bijou y était toujours.  
Une fois sortit, Océane et lui firent quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.

- « Viens avec moi à Poudlard, tu me le donneras là-bas » déclara-t-il

- « Bien sur professeur » répondit-elle

Et sans plus attendre, tous les deux transplanèrent pour le Collège de Sorcellerie.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

- « Je le sens pas vraiment moi ton histoire » lança James en refermant la fenêtre de son bureau, car le vent frais de l'automne faisait voler des feuilles mortes un peu partout dans la pièce.

- « Tu joues les rabat-joie là ! » lança Sirius en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises disposées près du bureau. « On va s'amuser »

- « Tu crois ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air sceptique

- « J'en suis sur ! On va parler un peu, on aura un chouette article et tout ira bien. Ca nous changera un peu de ce qu'on fait depuis deux semaines, c'est-à-dire rien ! »

James eut un petit rire amusé. Il devait bien admettre que son ami avait raison. La visite de ce journaliste ne faisait que rompre un peu l'écrasante monotonie qui avait gagné la Jasire.

- « Tu as dit à Lily que ça n'allait pas fort en ce moment le boulot ? » demanda soudain Sirius d'un air assez grave.

James le fixa un moment et fit non de la tête. Non, il n'avait pas parlé à sa femme de ses quelques soucis à Jasire. Et si les affaires ne tardaient pas trop à revenir, il n'aurait pas besoin de le lui dire. De toute façon, la situation n'était pas si catastrophique que cela. Jasire n'était tout de même pas en pleine faillite, juste dans une passe difficile…

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Pas en ce moment » souffla simplement James « Et toi, tu l'as dit à Océane ? »

- « Oui et non » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. « Je lui ais dit qu'en ce moment on n'avait pas beaucoup de travail »

- « Et elle a dit quoi ? »

- « Pas grand-chose. En fait, elle était plutôt préoccupé par sa mission » répondit-il

- « C'est vrai qu'elle devait voir le professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui » lança James

- « Oui ! Personne n'avait encore fait une mission avec lui ! Elle est la première ! » déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.

James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la fierté qui pointait dans la voix de son meilleur ami quand il parlait de sa femme. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était tout à fait normal. Lui-même était toujours très fier dès que Lily était mise en avant pour ses compétences, rien n'était plus normal.

- « Elle a vraiment pris ça à cœur tu sais ! Elle a passé une partie de la soirée dans ses bouquins pour vérifier que c'était bien le bon pendentif. Elle avait peur aussi qu'il ai été vendu entre temps. Enfin, bon, je saurais ça ce soir en rentrant, mais je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis là-dessus. »

James hocha simplement la tête et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- « Tu sais que tu me stresses là ? » lança Sirius au bout d'un moment.

- « Je m'ennuie » déclara James en se tournant vers lui.

- « J'ai un jeu de carte dans mon bureau. Ca te tente ? »

- « Pour que je me fasse encore battre à plate couture ? » lui rétorqua James d'un air amusé

- « C'est un risque à prendre ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus doué que toi ! »

- « Ne dis donc pas de bêtises et va le chercher ! » lança James d'un air amusé.

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva de sa chaise. Il quitta le bureau sans prendre la peine d'en refermer la porte et disparut dans le sien. Pendant ce temps, James dégagea un peu son bureau pour y faire de la place et s'installa confortablement. Sirius ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il battait déjà les cartes entre ses mains en souriant.

- « Prêt à te faire humilier Potter ?! » demanda-t-il en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied

- « Envoie plutôt les cartes Black ! » répondit James en souriant.

Sirius s'installa en face de lui en commença la distribution du jeu. Ils jouèrent un long moment. Comme à son habitude, Sirius trichait ouvertement et cela agaçait toujours autant James. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Sirius n'avait jamais joué à un seul jeu de sa vie sans essayer de donner un coup de pouce à la chance. Il suffisait de le savoir et dans le cas échéant l'imiter. James venait d'abattre sa dernière carte, qui malheureusement ne lui permettrait pas de gagner la partie quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Lucrécia fit alors son apparition dans la tête.

- « Euh les garçons, la journaliste est arrivée… » souffla-t-elle avec un drôle d'air qui étonna James.

- «_ La_ journaliste ? » demanda-t-il surpris en ce tournant vers Sirius.

- « Il ne me l'ont pas précisé à l'agence mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? » répondit celui-ci en ramassant les cartes et en se levant.

Réalisant qu'il avait raison, James haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour. Il croisa le regard de Lucrécia et y lu un curieux sentiment. La jeune femme paraissait à la fois profondément agacée et légèrement choquée. S'il ne vit pas tout de suite pourquoi la jeune secrétaire ressentait ces sentiments, il compris à la seconde même où elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer la journaliste.

La jeune femme qui entra dans son bureau paraissait un peu plus âgée qu'eux. Elle était d'un blond éclatant et ses cheveux relevés sur sa tête en une composition compliquée de boucles rigides offraient un curieux contact avec sa mâchoire plutôt carrée. Les lunettes à la monture incrustée de pierres précieuses étincelantes ne dissimulaient pas complètement ses yeux beaucoup trop maquillés. Au bout de son bras pendant un sac à main d'un noir luisant surchargé de décorations dorées. Mais ce qui marqua le plus James fut sa tenue vestimentaire.  
Elle portait un décolleté plongeant qui dévoilait qu'elle n'était dépourvue de poitrine que son chemisier rose bonbon mettait plutôt outrageusement en valeur. Elle portait également une mini-jupe d'un rose très foncé, fendu sur le côté. Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de James quand il eut fini de faire son portrait fut : vulgaire.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-il tout de même poliment en s'approchant en lui tendant la main.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Rita Skeeter. » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sans doute suave mais qui résonnait comme un son discordant aux oreilles du jeune homme.

- « James Potter » se présenta-t-il en se forçant à sourire « Et voici mon ami Sirius Black »

Tandis que Sirius offrait une poignée de main à la jeune femme et l'invitait à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, James alla refermer la porte. En voyant Lucrécia qui était retourné derrière son bureau il fit une grimace significative et la jeune femme se mit à rire. Il referma la porte et se tourna. Il vit Sirius qui le regardait et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Après s'être brièvement excusé auprès de la jeune femme, son ami ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

- « C'est quoi ça ? » demanda James à voix basse.

- « Je sais pas » avoua Sirius en riant à moitié « Elle est… originale »

Il se mit à pouffer mais se reprit vite.

- « Non mais tu as vu comment elle est habillée ? » s'amusa à son tour James « C'est horrible ! »

- « Je trouve aussi ! » assura Sirius en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la journaliste qui fouillait dans son sac.

- « Je n'ai pas tellement envie de l'avoir dans mon bureau… » grogna doucement James

- « Oh je t'en prie ! C'est juste pour une interview ! Et puis il faut lui laisser une chance, elle a peut être plus de talent pour le journalisme que pour s'habiller »

James soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « J'espère parce que là, ça frôle le vulgaire »

- « Je sais… » souffla Sirius avant de retourner vers la jeune femme qui maintenant les fixait avec un regard provocant.

En retenant le soupir qui désirait pourtant violemment sortir de sa gorge, James récupéra une des chaises de son bureau et vint s'asseoir en face de la journaliste. Sirius l'imita et la jeune femme décida de croisé ses jambes faisant remonter sa jupe outrageusement haut sur ses cuisses. James leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sirius esquissait une discrète grimace.

- « Très bien » commença donc Rita Skeeter « C'est plaisir pour moi de travailler avec des hommes aussi séduisants que vous messieurs » minauda-t-elle.

Mais voyant que ni James ni Sirius ne répondait à son compliment, elle poursuivit.

- « Je suis donc ici pour faire un article sur votre entreprise. Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'utilise une Plume à Papote ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sur ses genoux un étrange objet qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- « Une Plume à Papote ? » s'étonna James en détaillant l'objet.

Il en avait déjà entendu parlé mais il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Celle-ci était d'un vert criard qui jurait horriblement avec la tenue de sa propriétaire.

- « Si vous voulez » répondit Sirius « Mais il ne faut pas que nos noms soient cités, nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus ? »

- « Bien sur, tout ce que vous voudrez ! » minauda la jeune femme « Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

- « Disons que cela nous arrange » répondit James sur un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on s'étende sur le sujet.

- « Très bien » murmura Rita qui avait visiblement compris le message « Alors avant de parler de votre entreprise, si nous parlions un peu de vous. Je suis sure que même sans savoir vos noms, mes lecteurs seront ravis d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous… Vous avez monté cette entreprise tous les deux »

- « Non » commença James « Nous sommes trois à nous occuper de Jasire »

- « Notre ami est en déplacement à l'étranger pour affaires » compléta Sirius en souriant

- « S'il est aussi séduisant que vous deux, vos clientes doivent être enchantées » gloussa Rita alors que sur le bloc de parchemin, la Plume à Papote noircissait des lignes et des lignes parmi lesquelles James cru lire «_ charmants garçons au physique agréable_ ».

Il soupira. Les manières de cette femme ne lui plaisaient pas. Et ce fut encore pire quand elle redressa la tête de ses notes. Elle se mit à leur lancer des œillades aguicheuses accompagnées de commentaires qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à la nature de ses sentiments. Elle était aguichante et provocatrice. En un mot, elle les draguait sans aucun scrupules ni aucune retenue. James se demanda à quel moment il faudrait lui signaler qu'ils étaient tous les deux mariés, heureux en ménage et absolument pas intéressés par ses simagrées. Mais à bien réfléchir, James se demanda si le fait de les savoir mariés empêcherait cette bonne femme de continuer ses avances.

- « Pourquoi avez-vous monter cette entreprise ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Nous voulions gérer au mieux notre patrimoine et offrir leur chance à tous ceux donc le projet nous intéresse… » expliqua James.

- « Comme c'est noble de part ! Vous êtes de vrais princes charmants… » souffla-t-elle tandis que Sirius haussait un de ses sourcils d'un air sceptique.

- « Et qui en a eu l'idée… »

- « C'est James qui en a eu l'idée… » commença Sirius.

Mais, même s'il se contentait l'un et l'autre de répondre machinalement à ses questions sans relever aucun de ses commentaires suggestifs de la jeune femme, elle semblait sur le point de leur sauter dessus à chaque seconde. Les deux garçons avaient échangé à plusieurs reprises des regards agacés. James était ravi de constaté que la jeune journaliste agaçait Sirius au moins autant qu'elle ne l'agaçait lui. Mais il décida de ne rien dire et de ne pas interrompre l'interview. Après tout si cette publicité permettait à Jasire de sortir la tête de l'eau, il aurait été stupide de s'en passer. Mais James avait vraiment hâte que tout cela se termine.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

Comme à son habitude, Océane entra sans frapper dans la maison de la famille Potter. Elle tenait fermement Lalyh par la main et l'aida à ôter son pull une fois arrivée dans le salon.

- « Tiens, de la visite ! » lança Lily qui assise sur le tapis jouait avec Syrielle et Harry « Bonjour les filles ! »

- « Tata ! » s'écria Lalyh en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Salut Lily ! » ajouta Océane en souriant

- « Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? » demanda Lily en tentant de se relever tandis que Lalyh s'asseyait déjà entre les deux enfants Potter.

- « Et bien en fait… » commença la jeune femme « Je voudrais que tu me gardes Lalyh cette après midi. Je sais bien que ça te fatigue de t'occuper toute seule de trois enfants, et que je te le demande souvent en ce moment, mais je… »

- « Océane ! » la coupa Lily en souriant « Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne suis pas toute seule, Dobby m'aide beaucoup et c'est un plaisir que d'avoir Lalyh ici. Ils s'entendent si bien tous les trois » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les trois enfants qui jouaient ensemble.

Océane se mit à sourire et hocha la tête.

- « Merci beaucoup. » murmura-t-elle

- « De rien. Mais dis moi, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Lily

- « Oui, ne t'en fait pas » lui assura la jeune femme.

Océane brûlait d'envie de dire à son amie ce qu'elle allait faire de son après midi, mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait rien dévoiler avant d'être entièrement certaine et surtout pas avant que Sirius ne le sache. En effet, Océane avait cette fois ci de très bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle était enfin enceinte. Ce mois-ci, malgré le retard qu'elle avait remarqué immédiatement, elle n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas ce faire de fausse joie. Mais cela faisait maintenant dix jours et elle ne voulait plus attendre plus longtemps avant de savoir. Elle avait donc pris en secret un rendez vous chez sa gynécomage et comptait s'y rendre avec Sirius. Elle voulait qu'il soit présent. Il avait été tenu à l'écart de l'annonce de sa première grossesse car elle craignait sa réaction et parce qu'il n'était pas près d'elle. Cette fois, elle voulait que se soit différent.

- « Tu es sur ? » insista gentiment Lily

- « Certaine ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi ! » répondit Océane avec un grand sourire « Je ne penses pas que je rentrerais tard »

- « D'accord » répondit son amie en lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

Essayant de ne pas trop sourire et détournant son regard pour ne pas céder à la tentation de tout lui avouer.

- « Au revoir ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement

- « Au revoir ! » répondit Lily qui souriait aussi.

Océane quitta donc la maison des Potter et une fois dans la rue après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait la voir, transplana rapidement.

Elle se retrouva dans la zone prévue pour les arrivées du Chemin de Traverse. Elle était toute excitée et ne tenait pas en place. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Elle en était presque sure, elle portait enfin un enfant de Sirius et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Elle remonta le Chemin de Traverse d'un bon pas et arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble qui accueillait les locaux de Jasire. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail en ce moment et c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas de scrupules à venir le voir à l'improviste et à le faire quitter son poste. Elle poussa la porte de Jasire et aperçut Lucrécia.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement à la secrétaire.

- « Bonjour Océane ! Sirius ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu allais passer ! » s'exclama la jeune femme

- « Il ne le sait pas lui-même ! » répondit-elle « Je peux le voir ? »

- « C'est-à-dire… » commença Lucrécia

- « Je le dérange ? » s'étonna la jeune femme « Il travaille ? »

- « Oui et non » répondit la jeune femme « James et lui sont avec la journaliste »

- « La journaliste ? » s'étonna Océane.

Elle ne se souvenait pas que Sirius lui ait déjà parlé d'un rendez-vous de ce genre. Elle vit Lucrécia sourire, elle devait faire une drôle de tête.

- « Mais vu que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous pour le travail à proprement parler, je pense que tu peux y aller… » lança la secrétaire

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Bien sur ! » assura la jeune femme en lui désignant la porte du bureau de James.

Océane hocha la tête et la remercia d'un sourire. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami. Elle frappa discrètement trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle aperçu immédiatement son mari. Sirius était assis sur une chaise à côté de James en face de ce qui lui semblait être une blondasse ayant plus de poitrine que de cervelle. Elle portait d'ailleurs un décolleté rose bonbon très échancré, une jupe d'un rose plus foncé remontait haut sur ses jambes croisées. Elle était beaucoup trop maquillée au goût de la jeune femme et tenait un bloc note sur lequel une plume d'un vert criard écrivait frénétiquement.

- « Pardon… » souffla Océane d'une toute petite voix.

Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune femme remarqua le regard de dédain que la journaliste posa sur elle. Elle lui renvoya un regard mauvais.

- « Océane ? » lança Sirius en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

- « Non, non rassure toi… C'est juste que… »

Océane ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sur elle le regard méprisant de la journaliste sur leurs mains jointes à Sirius et elle.

- « Océane ? » continua Sirius

- « Pardon ! Non, je voulais juste te kidnapper pour l'après midi, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais du travail… »

- « Oh ! »

- « Mais je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là non ? » proposa soudain James depuis la chaise où il était toujours assis.

Sirius se tourna vers lui sans lui lâcher la main.

- « Rita ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la journaliste.

Puis réalisant que les présentations n'avaient pas été faites, le jeune homme se lança.

- « Pardon, Océane, je te présente Rita Skeeter qui est journaliste et qui va écrire un article sur Jasire pour nous permettre d'avoir plus de client. Rita, je vous présente Océane, ma femme »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard froid et se serrèrent la main.

- « Nous avons fini ? » demanda alors Sirius

- « Je…Je pense que oui » répondit la jeune femme visiblement à contre cœur.

- « Dans ce cas je vais partir, ça ne t'embête pas James ? »

- « Non, bien sur que non ! » assura le jeune homme en se levant.

La journaliste fut donc contrainte de se lever.

- « Je vais partir dans ce cas » déclara-t-elle et Océane en fut ravie.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette femme et elle était persuadée que Lily serait de son avis. Elle la regarda quitter la pièce après avoir lancer aux deux hommes un regard plus que suggestif qui déplu profondément à Océane. Fort heureusement pour eux, les garçons eurent le bon goût de paraître gênés. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard puis Sirius entraîna Océane hors du bureau, attrapa à la hâte sa veste et tous les deux quittèrent le bureau.  
Une fois à l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

- « C'est quoi cette fille ? » demanda soudain Océane d'un ton sec.

La joie d'annoncer à Sirius qu'elle était peut être enceinte avait fait place à l'agacement et à une pointe de jalousie.

- « Une journaliste » répondit évasivement Sirius

- « Sirius ! » gronda la jeune femme « Je n'ai pas confiance, elle a l'air d'être… »

Elle chercha un moment ses mots mais fut déconcentré par le regard amusé de son mari.

- « Ne t'en fait pas ma belle. Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, c'est toi que j'aime ! »

- « J'espère bien ! » répondit Océane en se glissant entre ses bras.

Elle l'entendit rire doucement et ne pu s'empêcher de grogner.

- « N'empêche que j'ai pas envie que tu la revois… »

- « On reparlera de tout cela plus tard ma belle… Comment s'est passée ta mission ? Pourquoi es-tu venu m'enlever ? »

D'un seul coup, comme s'il venait de lui jeter un sort, Océane oublia toute l'antipathie qu'elle ressentait pour cette journaliste blondasse, la jalousie qui lui tenaillait le ventre et l'agacement qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses bras pour venir encercler son cou et les noua derrière sa nuque, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément.

- « Pour ma mission je te raconterais ce soir, pour le reste… C'est une surprise » souffla-t-elle doucement contre ses lèvres.

Sirius la regarda avec curiosité et elle lui répondit par son plus beau sourire.

- « Je t'emmènes » déclara-t-elle et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, elle transplana avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand bâtiment. Océane vit son mari se tourner vers l'immeuble et l'observer d'un air grave avant de se tourner vers elle d'un air surpris.

- « C'est le cabinet du docteur Matt ! » lança-t-il

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle vit alors le regard de son mari se poser sur son ventre puis se planter dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, et elle en fut toute retournée.

- « Océane… » souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- « J'en suis presque sur chéri » précisa tout de même la jeune femme alors qu'il prenait ses mains dans la sienne.

- « Ce n'est pas sur à 100 alors… » souffla Sirius dont les yeux avaient un peu perdu de leur éclat.

- « Non mais… »

- « Océane » soupira-t-il en lâchant ses mains pour venir prendre son visage délicatement « Tu t'es déjà fait souvent des fausses joies et quand je vois l'état dans lequel ça te met après… »

- « Chéri… »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer une nouvelle fois parce que tu n'es pas enceinte » la coupa-t-il

Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'il eut retiré ses lèvres des siennes, Océane plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était convaincue qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui, elle voulait tellement qu'il sente qu'elle en était sure. Mais il n'y avait que des doutes et de la tendresse. Elle se mit alors à sourire et lança

- « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sur. Allons à ce rendez vous… »

Sirius hocha la tête et lui prenant tendrement la main, l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
Ils y étaient entrés depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand les passants qui déambulaient dans la rue entendirent un hurlement de joie déchirer le silence les faisant sursauter. Tenant la main d'Océane, Sirius sortit en courant la tirant derrière lui. Il se mit alors à crier de plus belle.

- « CA Y EEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSTTTTTTT ! »

Il fit ensuite tourner Océane sur lui-même et la jeune femme se mit à rire de bonheur. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était prêt à exploser tellement elle était heureuse. Elle était enfin enceinte, ils avaient enfin réussit à concevoir un nouveau petit être qui viendrait agrandir leur belle famille. Elle sentit soudain que Sirius l'attirait jusqu'à lui, et la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Océane remercia mentalement son mari de la tenir si bien contre son torse car elle ne sentait plus du tout ses jambes et avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais tenir debout toute seule. Qu'elle aurait en permanence besoin d'être dans ses bras. C'est un peu essoufflée qu'elle se détacha de lui.

- « Tu vois ma belle » souffla-t-il tout doucement avec amour « On a réussit ! On va avoir un autre bébé »

- « Un deuxième bébé Black » continua-t-elle en souriant de bonheur, quelques larmes de joie se formant aux coins de ses yeux « C'est merveilleux »

Et tous les deux s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec une infinie tendresse.


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quatre : Emmène moi dîner ce soir…**

__

« Ca fait quatre_ ans que nous sommes mariés  
Tu m'as donné de beaux enfants tu sais  
Et depuis ce p'tit bal ou l'on s'est _embrassé_  
Je n'ai cesser de t'aimer »  
Francis Lai (Emmène moi danser ce soir)_

- « Allez Harry ! Viens ! Tu vas finir par mettre Maman et Papa en retard ! » lança James en tendant la main à son fils qui était assis sur le tapis, les bras croisés et qui manifestement n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

Le jeune homme soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que son fils décide de faire sa mauvaise tête juste à ce moment là ?

- « James, il faut qu'on y aille » lança la voix de Lily depuis l'entrée où elle aidait Syrielle à enfiler un pull bien chaud.

- « J'arrive dans cinq minutes le temps de résoudre un petit problème diplomatique ! » lança-t-il à sa femme.

Puis il s'approcha du tapis sur lequel son fils boudait toujours et s'accroupit devant lui.

- « Sois grand, bonhomme et viens. Tu vas aller dormir chez Tonton Sirius, c'est bien non ? »

- « Non ! » lança Harry avec un regard noir. « A veux viendir ! »

- « Non Harry, tu ne viendras pas avec nous ce soir »

- « Si ! »

- « Non, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants et en plus, Maman et moi, on a quand même le droit de passer une soirée tranquille tous les deux »

Mais cet argument ne sembla pas du tout plaire au petit garçon qui replia ses jambes et enfoui sa tête à l'intérieur.

- « Harry » soupira James en posant sa main sur la tête de son fils « Tu vas bien t'amuser chez Sirius, il y aura Syrielle et Lalyh… »

Cette remarque fut accueillit par un grognement. James regarda son garçon d'un air un peu triste. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du parler de cette sortie au restaurant à Lily devant lui. Le pauvre ne sortait quasiment jamais de la maison et quand il en sortait ce n'était que pour se rendre toujours dans les mêmes endroits hautement sécurisés. Bien sur cela été nécessaire, mais comment expliquer à un enfant de trois ans et demi qu'il était sans doute l'enfant le plus menacé de tout le pays ? James comprenait parfaitement que son fils ait envie de les accompagner, mais ce n'était pas possible. Pour sa sécurité d'une part et puis aussi parce que Lily et lui n'allaient tout de même pas fêté leur sixième anniversaire entouré de toute leur marmaille. Il avait envie de ce moment un peu seul avec elle et elle en avait envie aussi. Sa décision était donc prise et irrévocable.

- « Harry James Potter ça suffit maintenant ! » lança-t-il d'un air un peu plus sévère mais sans élever la voix pour autant « Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je te demande de venir alors tu va obéir maintenant ! »

Mais le petit garçon ne fit pas un seul mouvement. James le saisit alors par la taille et le prit à son cou. Harry commença à se débattre.

- « Harry » soupira James « Sois gentil. Tu vas bien t'amuser et demain on passera la journée ensemble, mais ce soir, on ne restera pas avec toi »

Le petit garçon se calma alors et noua ses bras autour du cou de son papa qui se mit à sourire doucement.

- « C'est gentil mon grand » murmura-t-il doucement en se dirigeant dans l'entrée.

- « Ca va ? » demanda Lily qui tenait la main de Syrielle.

- « Oui, on a réglé tout ça » assura James en se baissant pour prendre sa fille de son bras libre.

En souriant, Lily récupéra ensuite la cape de son mari et en recouvrit soigneusement ses deux enfants pour les protéger de la fraîcheur de cette soirée d'automne puis tous quittèrent la maison. Ils traversèrent la rue pour se rendre chez Sirius. Ils entrèrent sans frapper et James laissa négligemment tombé sa cape sur le sol. Puis il déposa délicatement ses enfants et accompagné de sa femme se rendit dans le salon. Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit le fit sourire. Océane était confortablement installée dans le canapé, son pull remonté jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine dévoilant son ventre nu et tout à côté d'elle, Sirius semblait passionné par les arabesques qu'il dessinait sur son ventre blanc. James était très heureux pour ses amis. L'annonce de la nouvelle grossesse d'Océane avait été un grand moment de joie. Lily, qui souriait aussi, émit néanmoins un petite raclement pour signaler leur présence. Les deux amoureux se retournèrent donc vers eux, l'air radieux.

- « Tiens, tiens, les Potter ! » s'exclama Sirius qui replaçait convenablement le pull de sa femme sur son ventre. « Vous venez nous déposer les monstres ? »

- « Oui » répondit James avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui jouait déjà près de la baie vitrée avec Lalyh et Syrielle.

Sa bouderie était belle et bien passé, et il en était ravi. Le voir de mauvaise humeur lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur.

- « Vous les laissez là pour la nuit ? » demanda Océane.

James se tourna vers Lily. Personnellement, il ne voyait aucun problème à ce que les enfants passent la nuit de l'autre côté de la rue. Il savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici et cela lui permettrait de passé une nuit, entièrement seul avec celle qui avait toujours hanté ses pensées. Mais il savait que Lily n'était pas tout à fait de son avis.

- « Non, on reviendra les chercher » déclara-t-elle « J'ai besoin d'avoir tout mon petit monde autour de moi cette nuit »

James tendit la main et saisit celle de sa femme qu'il serra doucement. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Ce jour n'était pas seulement leur sixième anniversaire. Il était aussi malheureusement le sordide anniversaire de l'attaque qui avait faillit leur coûter la vie… Et cette journée qui aurait du être merveilleuse et pleine de on souvenir était teinté de crainte et d'angoisse dues à la guerre. James le regrettait, mais c'était ainsi, et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le faire changer.

- « D'accord » répondit Océane en souriant faiblement « Sirius vous attendra »

- « Pourquoi moi ? » s'indigna le jeune homme

- « Parce que moi j'irai me coucher ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant

- « Bon, on va vous laisser » lança James qui s'était rapproché doucement de sa femme.

- « D'accord ! Bonne soirée les amoureux ! » s'exclama Sirius en souriant

- « Merci » souffla Lily en commençant à se tourner vers la porte.

- « Vous ne dîtes pas au revoir aux petits ? » demanda Océane

- « Non, s'ils ne nous voient pas partir, vous n'aurez pas droit à une crise de larmes » répondit Lily « En plus, Harry a déjà fait un caprice, je n'ai pas envie de le gronder avant de partir »

James hocha la tête, elle avait raison. C'est donc sans plus de cérémonie que tous les prirent congé. Une fois sa cape récupérée, la main de sa douce Lily précieusement enveloppée de la sienne, James quitta la maison. Une fois dans la rue, Lily s'arrêta. James l'imita et tous les deux se tournèrent vers la maison où ils venaient de laisser leurs deux enfants. La jeune femme la contempla un moment l'air grave.

- « Si tu préfères qu'on annule pour pouvoir passer la soirée tous en ensemble à la maison Lily, je comprendrais » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Délicatement, il posa sa cape sur ses épaules d'un geste très tendre.

- « James, je ne… »

- « Ecoute moi » la coupa-t-il en déposant son index sur ses lèvres « Si tu dois être angoissée et stressée toute la soirée parce que tu as peur pour eux, ça ne vaut pas la peine. On en aura d'autre des sorties en amoureux. Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise »

- « Chéri, j'ai envie de passer cette soirée avec toi et de célébrer notre anniversaire. Ca va passer, ce n'est rien. J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi et je me sens bête de stresser alors que je sais qu'ils sont en sûreté. »

- « Tu en es sûre ? »

- « Certaine ! Je ne vais plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi à partir de maintenant »

- « J'aime te l'entendre dire. » murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement et en profita pour la faire transplaner avec lui jusqu'au petit restaurant romantique qu'il avait choisit pour leur soirée. En voyant le regard brillant de joie de sa femme quand elle regarda l'enseigne lui assura qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il entra après elle dans l'établissement coquet et agréable, joliment décoré et très calme. Un serveur vint les voir et les dirigea rapidement vers leur table. James aida Lily à s'installer et vint se placer en face d'elle en souriant. La jeune femme se pencha pour humer le parfum des roses qui composaient le bouquet posé au milieu de la table. Au moment où elle caressa du bout des doigts les pétales pourpre des fleurs, la bague qu'elle portait scintilla sous la lumière des chandeliers. James se mit à sourire. Il la lui avait offerte le matin même, elle était du même vert que ses yeux et Lily l'avait beaucoup aimé. Son regard croisa celui de sa femme qui lui souriant tendrement.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle doucement en tendant la main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens

- « Moi aussi » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévorer du regard, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. L'arrivée du vendeur venu prendre leur commande les ramena un peu brutalement à la réalité. Ils s'empressèrent donc de commander pour pouvoir être à nouveau seuls.

- « J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque de Poudlard, il y a six ans… Je n'en revenais pas, tu venais de m'embrasser »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire doucement.

- « J'en mourrais d'envie depuis un petit bout de temps. Ca a été un très beau moment pour moi aussi. Le premier d'une longue série »

- « Comme c'est loin tout ça… C'était le bon vieux temps »

- « Celui où tu passais ta vie à me harceler et à me faire enrager par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables ? » demanda la jeune femme en piochant dans la coupelle de biscuits apéritifs

- « Tu exagères »

- « Absolument pas ! »

Tous les deux se regardèrent d'un air amusé.

- « C'est quand même toi qui menait le jeu. Il aurait suffit que tu acceptes mon amour dès le départ et que tu sortes avec moi tout de suite ! »

- « Si j'avais fait ça, je ne suis pas sure qu'on serait toujours ensemble aujourd'hui et puis… Tu m'énervais trop à l'époque ! Tu étais horripilant »

- « Aie ! Même six ans plus tard ça fait toujours mal de t'entendre dire ça ! » pouffa d'un air faussement dramatique.

- « Oui, mais maintenant tu es mon prétentieux à moi ! » répondit-elle malicieusement en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

James lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- « Tu penses que ça aurait pu ne pas marcher entre nous ? » demanda-t-il à moitié inquiet.

- « Si on s'était lancé trop tôt ? Peut-être… Je pense vraiment qu'il y a six ans, on était enfin prêt à franchir le pas »

- « Pour notre plus grand bonheur… »

- « Pour notre plus grand bonheur ! » répéta Lily en souriant tendrement.

Lily bu ensuite une grande gorgée de son verre de jus de fruit sous le regard attendri de James. Par Merlin, comme il pouvait l'aimer. Comme il était heureux avec elle à ses côtés. Il n'imaginait pas autrement le bonheur qu'avec elle.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, et se régalèrent. Ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, ils se disaient des mots doux entre chaque souvenir heureux dont ils se souvenaient. Ils rirent beaucoup et cela leur firent du bien. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant tendrement enlacés, ils étaient détendus et heureux.

- « Tu as passé une bonne soirée mon cœur ? » demanda tendrement James

- « Excellente. Merci d'être amoureux moi et de faire toutes ces belles choses pour moi »

- « Merci à toi mon cœur » souffla-t-il

Il s'embrassèrent tendrement devant le restaurant et marchèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés et profitant de cette merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient la chance de passer ensemble malgré tous les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant eux ces dernières années.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Les feuilles jaunies et rougeoyantes craquaient sous les pas lourds et brusques de Rubeus Hagrid. Il se redressa un peu et enroula un peu mieux autour de sa main la rugueuse corde qui était reliée à la carriole qui contenait un lourd tas de bois destiné à être rangé dans sa réserve personnelle. A l'approche de l'hiver, les créatures de la Forêt Interdite les plus faibles avaient du mal à survivre et il aurait beaucoup de travail. Il ne pourrait plus s'inquiéter de son petit confort, il avait donc préféré s'en charger à l'avance. Il n'était plus très loin de sa hutte. Il s'arrêta un moment et contemplait le parc. A cette heure de la journée il était désert. Tous les élèves étaient à l'intérieur en cours ou dans leurs salles communes… Il soupira. Comme ce temps semblait lointain pour lui. Il regrettait vraiment sa scolarité. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait été interrompue précipitamment et prématurément. Il ne se plaignait pas de sa vie, il l'aimait bien. Evidemment, comme tout le monde, il été passé par des périodes difficiles mais globalement il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il regrettait dans sa vie.

Son père aurait sans doute été un peu déçu de voir qu'il n'avait pas eu l'ambitieux métier qu'il avait dû imaginer pour lui, mais Rubeus ne se voyait pas comme un homme malheureux, au contraire. Il avait un toit, et un métier. Et tout cela grâce au professeur Dumbledore. Hagrid le considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. En tout cas, il était le plus généreux et le plus tolérant. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'avait pas été là.

Le cri d'un corbeau passant au dessus de lui le tira de ses rêveries. Il ajusta un peu mieux la corde et reprit sa route. Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il plaça le chargement de bois devant son petit abri prévu à cet effet et chargea le bois consciencieusement pour qu'il ne prenne pas l'humidité. Puis il se redressa en faisant craquer certaines de ses vertèbres et secoua sa tête d'un geste vif. Il rangea la carriole à l'endroit prévu et entra chez lui.  
Il fut accueillit par des jappements et des aboiements joyeux. Crockdur lui sauta dessus à peine la porte franchit. C'était maintenant un animal de bonne taille, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un jeune chien tout fou. Toute à sa joie de voir son maître revenir, il se mit à tourner en rond en remuant frénétiquement la queue. Il manqua de faire tomber une chaise et renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Par chance il n'y avait rien de bien important.

- « Tout doux, grosse boule de poils ! » lança-t-il de sa voix grave et sourde à l'animal qui ne sembla pas se calmer pour autant.

Hagrid fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa cheminée. Sur le feu, un chaudron bouillonnant était posé. Ce munissant d'une large cuillère en bois, il en remua le contenu. Il s'agissait de son dîner. Un ragoût qu'il avait lui-même confectionné grâce aux légumes de son potager. Bien sur il n'avait pas tout à fait l'allure de celui que les elfes de maison servaient dans la Grande Salle, mais il ne s'en dégageait pas moins une agréable odeur. Une fois assuré que son repas suivait sa cuisson normale, il se rendit près de son lit et se laissa tomber assis sur le patchwork qui lui servait de dessus de lit. Tout était calme aux alentours et on entendant pas d'autre son que celui du vent jouant des les feuilles des arbres. La première semaine de novembre s'était monté peu clémente au niveau du temps et Hagrid n'était pas mécontent d'être rentré au chaud, chez lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et profita du calme relatif qu'offraient les jeux de Crockdur dans sa hutte.

Il mit quelques minutes à remarquer le hibou perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre fermée. Il se leva aussitôt d'un bond qui fit trembler les lattes de bois de son plancher. Il se précipita à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, ce moqua éperdument du vent qui s'engouffrait dans sa maison. Le hibou avait piètre allure. Ses plumes étaient ébouriffées par le vent, avaient gonflées et certaines s'étaient retournées. Il ne bougeait pourtant pas, gardant noble et fier allure. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le sceau que portait le parchemins qu'il amenait que Hagrid comprit. Il s'agissait d'un hibou du Ministère, spécialement dressé pour garder une allure digne et respectable en toute circonstance. Hagrid fit entrer le volatile dans sa hutte et referma soigneusement sa fenêtre. Après avoir ôté le message accroché aux serres du rapace, il le jeta négligemment sur son lit. Il avait des choses plus urgentes à faire que de lire un message du Ministère : il avait un hibou à s'occuper.

Il lui lustra le plumage, remettant de l'ordre parmi les plumes rebelles, lui offrit à boire et à manger. Reconnaissant, le hibou mordilla gentiment l'extrémité de ses doigts pour le remercier.

- « De rien mon beau » souffla Hagrid en souriant « Tu n'as pas l'habitude que tes clients prennent soin de toi pas vrai ? Les grands de ce monde n'ont pas de temps à consacrer à des animaux pas vrai ? »

Il eut pour tout réponse un ululement sonore. D'une petite tape du bout des doigts, Hagrid invita alors le volatile à se poser sur son avant bras. Puis il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit et le vit s'envoler avec grâce et dextérité. Il le regarda s'éloigner un moment, rappela Crockdur qui en avait profité pour filé jouer dans le parc de Poudlard et referma sa porte.

Son regard se posa soudain sur le parchemin du Ministère qu'il avait négligé auparavant. Il soupira. Ce genre de parchemin apportait en général de fort mauvaises nouvelles. Il avait passé les mois précédents à faire des allez retours entre Poudlard et le Ministère. Depuis qu'il avait été avéré qu'un Basilic avait vécu à Poudlard – il soupira une nouvelle fois en pensant tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire si le professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait pas empêcher d'approcher cette merveilleuse créature- il avait fallu rouvrir le dossier du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde. Il avait du une nouvelle fois expliquer qu'Aragog n'était en aucun cas responsable de ce décès comme il l'avait toujours dit. Bien sur, il n'avait pas mentionné qu'Aragog vivait toujours dans les tréfonds de la Forêt Interdite. Il préférait que tout le monde considère les Acromentulas comme absent de Grande Bretagne. Pour la sécurité d'Aragog et de sa colonie… Il soupira donc en ouvrant le parchemin. Il en avait assez de tous ces rendez-vous au Département de Justice Magique où il ne cessait de répéter toujours la même chose dans des salles d'audience sordides et déprimantes.

Il décacheta d'un geste vif le sceau et commença sa lecture.

_Javotte Sarrhus  
Directrice adjointe du Département de Justice Magique  
Chargée des réouvertures de dossier.  
Bureau 745 box 2_

Monsieur Rubeus Gargan HAGRID

Nos services ont bien pris note de votre recours judiciaire concernant l'affaire B6-234 de juin 1942.  
J'ai le plaisir de vous informer par la présente que votre demande d'acquittement du 05 juin 1983 a été acceptée. A la lumière des évènements nouveaux que vous avez apporté, le jugement à été révisé en votre faveur le 03 novembre 1983. Le verdict vous reconnaît non coupable du meurtre de mademoiselle Myosotis Sullivan, actuellement « Mimi Geignarde » et toutes les charges qui pesaient contre vous ont été levé.  
Veuillez par conséquent monsieur, vous rendre dans les plus brefs délais au Service de Régulations des Marginaux ( sous département du Service de Justice Magique, corridor C porte 3) muni de ce document, pour vous faire rayé des registres. Cette formalité vous permettra d'obtenir une attestions vous autorisant à acheter une nouvelle baguette magique.  
Veuillez agréer monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Javotte Sarrhus.  


Hagrid observa un moment le morceau de parchemin sans parvenir à former une pensée cohérente. Il était blanchi, officiellement blanchi. Il tenait entre ses mains la preuve que le Ministère reconnaissait son innocence. On l'avait enfin écouté, on l'avait enfin cru !

De lourdes larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Ce jour devait sans doute être le plus beau de toute sa vie. Il avait du mal à y croire. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il pourrait avoir une baguette, une vraie ! Il ne serait plus obligé de se servir de son vieux parapluie rose qu'il avait lui-même trafiqué à partir des quelques copeaux de sa première baguettes qu'il avait réussit à récupérer.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il se mit à sautiller sur place faisant trembler les meubles. Il fallait qu'il annonce la nouvelle à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui. Il quitta alors sa maison en faisant claquer la porte. Il se tourna vers la Forêt Interdite. Il faudra qu'il mette Aragog au courant, après tout, il avait été concerné par cette affaire. Mais pour le moment, il y avait une personne qu'il voulait voir.

Il traversa le parc de Poudlard en courant, la joie lui donnait des ailes. Il poussa les lourdes portes et entra dans le Hall. Il parcourut les couloirs sans y prendre garde. Il n'était même pas sur de décider par lui-même. C'était comme si ses gestes étaient mécaniques et machinaux. Une seule pensée lui occupait l'esprit : il était blanchi. Il arriva bien vite devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Suçacide » lança-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en mouvement, il sentit un point de côté le lancer douloureusement dans son flanc. Il y plaqua une de ses larges mains et appuya fort pour faire le faire passer. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau ne termine son pivotement. Ces quelques secondes semblèrent une éternité à Hagrid tant il avait hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle au Directeur. Lorsque la voie fut dégagée il s'y engouffra jusqu'à rejoindre la porte du bureau qui était fermée. Il frappa trois coups secs et attendit.

- « Entrez » lança la voix de Dumbledore de l'autre côté.

Sans attendre d'avantage il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau où il fut accueillit par un sourire bienveillant.

- « Hagrid ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?! » lança le vieux professeur en se levant.

- « Le… Le… Ministère… » souffla Hagrid qui tentait vainement de reprendre une respiration normale.

- « Encore… » soupira Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers lui

- « Non » lança Hagrid en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin.

Etonné, le professeur s'en saisit et en commença la lecture. Hagrid pu alors voir son regard s'agrandir et s'emplir de joie au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- « Voilà une merveilleuse nouvelle ! » déclara-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir tapoter amicalement l'épaule de son garde chasse. « Il faut fêter ça ! » déclara-t-il ensuite en faisant apparaître une bouteille d'un liquide ambré.

- « Je suppose que tu ne seras pas contre un verre de l'excellent hydromel vieillit en fut de chêne de la charmante madame Rosemerta ? »

Hagrid acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et s'installa sur une chaise du bureau.

- « Un nouvel horizon s'ouvre devant toi Rubeus » lança le professeur Dumbledore. « Le réalises-tu ? »

- « Pas vraiment professeur » répondit très honnêtement Hagrid avant de boire cul sec le verre qu'il lui avait tendu.

- « C'est tout à fait normal » assura le professeur « Tu viens tout juste d'apprendre cette excellente nouvelle. J'ai toujours su, depuis le jour où tu as fait cette demande que tu aurais gain de cause. Il ne pouvait plus nier ton innocence avec la découverte du Basilic. »

Hagrid hocha la tête. Lui avait toujours eu un doute. Les sorciers ne se montrait que rarement clément envers ceux qui différaient un tant soit peu de leurs normes.

- « C'est pourquoi » poursuivit le professeur « J'ai pris la liberté de réfléchir à ton avenir »  
Hagrid se redressa un peu.

- « Professeur ? »

- « Oui Hagrid. Garde-Chasse est un métier que tu as effectué avec zèle et passion, je n'ai à aucun moment regretté de t'avoir confier ce poste. Mais maintenant que tu as été reconnu innocent…Ce n'est plus un poste approprié pour toi »

Les entrailles de Hagrid se resserrèrent. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus coupable, le professeur allait lui demander de partir ? Il allait lui dire de trouver un emploi ailleurs ? Il ne l'avait donc gardé que par pitié ?  
Il sentait des sueurs froides lui couler le long du front. Il le regarda avec anxiété

- « C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te proposer de devenir professeur à Poudlard. » continua le professeur Dumbledore.

La nouvelle fut un tel choc pour Hagrid qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui professeur ?! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'y avait jamais songé.

- « M…m… moi ? » balbutia-t-il

- « Il me semble que le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques semble le plus approprié qu'en penses-tu ? le professeur Trépied m'a fait part à la rentrée de son désir de prendre sa retraite en juillet prochain. Il m'avait plus ou moins laisser entendre que son neveu, monsieur Brûlopot pourrait être intéressé, mais je t'avoue honnêtement que je préfère te confier le poste »

Hagrid cru qu'il allait s'évanouir tant il était heureux. Il n'en revenait pas.

- « Oh, bien sur si tu préfères chercher un autre travail ailleurs… »

- « NON ! » hurla Hagrid « Non, je serais ravi de travailler ici ! »

- « A la bonne heure ! L'an prochain Poudlard t'accueillera donc comme nouveau professeur ! » lança le professeur Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. « Toutes mes félicitations » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main

Hagrid lui tendit la sienne et lui donna une enthousiaste poignée de main qui faillit déboîté l'épaule du vieil homme. Ce jour était vraiment merveilleux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Albus Dumbledore était seul dans la pièce principale du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il faisait sombre, la seule source de lumière provenant des braises qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre. Le directeur de Poudlard contemplait par la fenêtre le paysage campagnard qui s'étendait devant lui. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. L'annonce du blanchiment officielle de Hagrid pour le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde l'avait mis de bonne humeur pour la journée au moins. Il était enchanté de cette nouvelle presque autant que par l'enthousiasme que Rubeus avait manifesté en apprenant qu'il réclamait ces services pour la prochaine rentrée.

Il réalisa alors qu'on ne distinguait plus rien dans la chaumière. D'un coup de baguette il raviva le feu dans la cheminée et fit apparaître plusieurs bougies qui rendirent tout de suite l'endroit bien plus accueillant. Ce qui serait un confort non négligeable pour la soirée à venir. En effet, ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il patientait seul ici. Il attendait Severus Rogue. Ce dernier ne devait d'ailleurs plus tarder.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira. Même s'il le regrettait, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Lord Voldemort était en ce moment en position de force. Il avait su frapper juste et fort pour accroître doucement et sûrement sa puissance… Le rôle de Severus devenait donc de plus en plus capital si l'on voulait éviter le maximum d'attentats et de bains de sangs. Malheureusement avec sa puissance, la méfiance du Mage Noir avait encore augmenté et c'était une grande chance si Severus faisait encore parti de ses intimes. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fortement craint, après la mission au Ministère que Voldemort ne se doute que la fuite était provenue de lui. Mais il avait plutôt soupçonné ses novices, ce qui avait sauvé la peau du Maître des Potions.

Dumbledore appréciait à leurs justes valeurs les risques que prenait Severus. Ces preuves de sa loyauté envers l'Ordre seraient autant de preuves qu'il pourrait annoncé plus tard pour se protéger des représailles judiciaires. Car Dumbledore continuait d'espérer plus fort que tout que cette guerre prendrait fin et que les coupables de cet infâme gâchis payeraient pour les horreurs qu'ils avaient commises.

A cet instant la porte du Quartier Général s'ouvrit, et chaudement enveloppé dans sa cape noire, Severus Rogue entra.

- « Bonsoir » souffla-t-il en se dévêtissant.

- « Bonsoir Severus » répondit le professeur en s'approchant de la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sans un mot et se fixèrent un court instant avant que le professeur ne reprenne la parole.

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Le Maître des Potions se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et croisa ses mains devant lui sur la table.

- « Il a de nouveaux projets » commença-t-il d'un air grave « Il n'en a pas beaucoup parlé et encore, à mot couvert mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait mettre Karkaroff sur le coup »

- « De quoi s'agit-il Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore

- « Des géants » souffla le jeune professeur d'un air grave.

Le professeur Dumbledore observa un moment son collègue d'un grave. La période qui avait vu le début de la montée de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts avait été particulièrement marquée par des attaques de géants. Ces êtres avaient vu en le Mage Noir celui qui pouvait les aider à assouvir leur désir de liberté. D'un naturel agressif, ils avaient tué par dizaines sorciers et sorcières, femmes et enfants. Ils avaient rasés des villages entiers et dévastés nombres de cultures. Heureusement, depuis plusieurs années, quand l'influence de Voldemort avait commencé à baissé, les géants avaient été maîtrisés et escortés dans leurs territoires. Ils n'avaient pas depuis tenté de franchir les limites de leurs montagnes. Mais maintenant que Voldemort croyait avoir retrouvé toute sa puissance, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse de nouveau appel à eux…

- « Il a demandé à Igor Karkaroff, toute affaire cessante, de réunir une équipe de sorcier compétent pour l'accompagner et convaincre les géants de se rallier à lui »

Dumbledore soupira et lissa un moment sa longue barbe blanche d'un air grave.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire ceci sans réagir » souffla-t-il d'un air grave

- « Je vois mal ce que nous pouvons faire » rétorqua Rogue avec une pointe d'insolence dans la voix.

- « Nous allons nous aussi envoyer un émissaire chez les géants » déclara Dumbledore comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Rogue eu un léger sursaut de surprise et regarda le professeur comme si celui avait perdu l'esprit.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- « Nous ne devons pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé ! Nous devons tendre la main aux géants cette fois-ci. Tout comme nous tendons la main aux lycanthropes. »

Le professeur Dumbledore entendit très clairement le raclement de gorge dédaigneux que son collègues avait fait entendre mais choisit délibérément de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- « Mais enfin qui allons nous envoyer pour cette mission ?! Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que cela et beaucoup d'entre nous ont une vie sociale qui les empêchera de quitter le pays pendant une si longue période ! » lança Rogue avec scepticisme.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai justement sous la main l'homme de la situation »

- « Et puis-je demandé qui ? » demanda Rogue avec un insolent intérêt

- « Bien sur, Rubeus » déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

Il crut alors que Rogue allait s'étouffer. Il bondit presque de sa chaise qu'il manqua de renverser.

- « Rubeus ?! Vous voulez dire Hagrid ? Rubeus Hagrid ?! »

- « Lui-même » répondit calmement le professeur « Je n'en connais pas d'autre »

- « C'est une plaisanterie ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton beaucoup plus froid.

- « Absolument pas »

- « Mais enfin professeur ! Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas confier une mission aussi délicate à ce gros balourd de Hagrid ! » s'emporta le Maître des Potions

- « Severus ! Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi d'un de tes collègues ! Et sache que j'ai une confiance pleine et entière en Hagrid ! Je lui confierais ma vie s'il le fallait ! »

Rogue eut un nouveau soupir de dédain.

- « Il fera ce que je lui demanderais de faire, il y mettre tout son cœur et toute sa bonne volonté ! » assura le professeur avec gravité.

- « Si vous le dîtes » grogna Severus « Mais il n'empêche que face à Karkaroff et les hommes qu'il aura choisi je doute que Hagrid seul face le poids ! Il ne peut même pas jeter le moindre sort ! »

- « Détrompes toi sur ce point. Il a reçu aujourd'hui même le droit de posséder à nouveau un baguette et d'user légalement de la magie »

- « Hourra » ironisa avec cynisme Rogue

- « De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis Severus, ma décision est prise. »

- « C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre »

- « Très bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord se point… » lança Dumbledore avec ironie « J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus. Quand Karkaroff devait-il prendre la route ? »

- « Le plus tôt possible, ce qui signifie qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être en route. »

- « Nous n'avons donc pas beaucoup de temps devant nous » lança Dumbledore

- « Ca m'en a tout l'air » 

- « Dans ce cas… »souffla le professeur.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée dans lequel le feu brûlait joyeusement. Non loin, se trouvait un petit meuble en bois sombre. Le professeur Dumbledore l'ouvrit et en sortit un grand bocal en terre cuite qu'il ouvrit. Il contenait de la Poudre de Cheminette. Après avoir posé le bocal sur le sol, il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre. Il se tourna vers Severus.

- « Excuse moi un instant, j'ai une communication importante à passer »

Rogue haussa les épaules et d'un geste de la main lui signifia que cela lui était égal. Dumbledore se tourna donc vers le brasier en prenant une énorme poignée de poudre et la lança dans les flammes avant d'y aventurer sa tête.  
Il ferma très fort ses paupières pour les protéger de la suie et de la cendre qui tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens. Sa tête tourna longtemps avant de s'immobiliser, il s'agissait d'un long voyage. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut devant lui une longue et vaste salle joliment décorée. Il voyait les pieds d'un très beau bureau de style Louis XV au dessous duquel une paire de jambes se balançait en cadence. Il émit un léger raclement de gorge mais cela ne suffit pas à signaler sa présence.

- « Madame Beaupré ? Apolline ? » appela-t-il alors un peu plus fort.

Le balancement des pieds cessa immédiatement et il les vit se poser sur le sol. Puis dans un crissement de chaise qu'on fait traîné sur le sol, ils disparurent avant de réapparaître et de s'approcher de la cheminée. Bientôt, Dumbledore vit la femme se baisser et apparaître devant lui. Un grand sourire fleurissait sur son visage ridé par la vieillesse. Apolline Beaupré restait une très belle femme malgré son grand âge.

- « Dambleudore ! Quelle surpriseu ! »

- « Bonsoir Apolline, je m'excuse de vous déranger aussi tard. Vous êtes toujours aussi charmante ! »

- « Dambleudore vous eutes toujours un grand flatteur ! Cela feusait longtemps queu vous n'eutiez pas veunu à Beauxbâtons ! »

- « Je le sais très chère, mais vous savez comme moi que s'occuper d'un établissement comme les nôtres demande beaucoup de temps. »

- « Jeu suis teut à fait de votreu avis ! » assura Apolline Beaupré « Mais diteu moi Albeus, pourquoi cetteu soudain visiteu ? »

- « Il s'agit d'une affaire importante » répondit Dumbledore « Apolline, il faudrait absolument que je parle à la fille de votre frère »

- « Olympe ? Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Je vais sans doute avoir besoin de son aide pour une affaire délicate où toutes les bonnes volontés sont bonnes à prendre. Pourrez-vous lui demander de venir me voir à Poudlard rapidement »

- « Jeu lui dirai dès deumain Albeus ! Soyez en assuré ! »

- « Merci infiniment Apolline ! » remercia le professeur

- « Mais queulle est donc cette mission qui néceussite les talents de ma nièceu ? » demanda la directrice de Beauxbâtons d'un air curieux.

- « Mieux vaut ne pas trop en parler pour le moment » conseilla le professeur Dumbledore.

**  
****Note**** : Les paroles exactes de la chanson de Francis Lai sont :**

_**« Aujourd'hui ça fait six ans que nous sommes mariés  
Tu m'as donné de beaux enfants tu sais  
Et depuis ce p'tit bal ou l'on s'est rencontré  
Je n'ai cesser de t'aimer »**_


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent cinq : Les journalistes**

__

« Beaucoup de mots, très peu d'humour,  
Moitié pinson, moitié vautour  
Ça dépend de l'heure et du jour,  
De l'édition et du tirage  
Ils ont autant d'élan moral  
Qu'ils ont de pages à leur journal  
Ça fait du bien, ça fait du mal,  
Ca dépend de leurs avantages  
Ils vous habillent à leur façon,  
Vous prêtent des déclarations  
Vous coupent en deux ou trois tronçons,  
ils vous tuent puis ils vous éventrent  
Ils racontent ce qu'ils ont su,  
D'un autre qui est bien connu  
Un autre qui est très bien vu  
Quand ils n'ont rien su ils inventent »  
Jean-Pierre Ferland

- « Je n'ai pas envie… » souffla Lily d'une toute petite voix

- « Mon cœur ! » soupira James en venant se poster accroupit près du canapé où elle était assise « Je sais bien que ça n'a rien de réjouissant, mais c'est pour toi, pour ta santé et celle du bébé »

- « Vous allez me manquez ! Je vais m'ennuyer toute seule là bas ! »

- « Tu verras, on viendra te voir tout le temps ! Tu ne verras aucune différence sauf que tu ne seras pas dans la maison »

Lily soupira et posa ses mains sur son gros ventre. La naissance de son deuxième fils étant prévue deux semaines plus tard, la gynécomage lui avait demandé de se rendre à Ste Mangouste pour y passer les derniers jours de sa grossesse. Les meilleurs gynécomages et sages mages s'assureraient ainsi que tout ce passerait bien pour elle et pour Jack. Car personne ne voulait prendre de risque, ce bébé avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance de survivre…

- « Allez mon cœur, il faut y aller » souffla James en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa femme.

Lily hocha doucement la tête et le jeune homme se redressa.

- « Harry ! Syrielle ! » appela-t-il en tendant ses mains en direction de ses deux enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin.

Le frère et la sœur se levèrent et accoururent.

- « Faites un gros bisou à Maman avant qu'on s'en aille » souffla-t-il en les poussant vers Lily.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors les bras pour y accueillir ses deux petits amours.

- « Maman va à l'hôpital » leur expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce « Pour que je puisse me reposer et être en pleine forme avant que le bébé n'arrive. Vous viendrez me voir tout à l'heure. Je vais penser très très fort à vous mes chéris. »

Elle déposa d'énormes baisers sur leurs petites joues avant de les laisser repartir. Elle les regarda retourner à leur jeu en soupirant.

- « Ne t'en fait pas Lilynette ! » lança soudain la voix de Sirius, qui installé dans un coin du salon s'était montré le plus discret possible jusqu'alors. « Je les emmène te voir dès que tu te seras bien installée là-bas »

Lily hocha la tête, mais cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant l'envie de quitter le confort de son canapé…

- « Mon coeur… » murmura James en lui tendant la main avec tendresse

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et posa sa main dans celle de son mari. Il la releva tout doucement et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « C'est parti ! » lança-t-il doucement en s'éloignant d'elle pour récupérer un sac qui contenait toutes les affaires dont Lily auraient besoin en attendant l'arrivée de Jack ainsi naturellement que les affaires du bébé.

- « Au revoir » souffla la jeune femme d'une voix un peu étranglée

- « Au revoir » répondit Sirius en lui adressant un joyeux signe de la main.

Lily ne peut s'empêcher d'aller une dernière fois embrasser ses deux premiers enfants avant de rejoindre James sur le pas de la porte. Une fois dehors, elle regarda sa maison d'un air triste. Elle sentit un bras rassurant encerclé ses épaules.

- « Dis-toi que quand tu reviendras, notre petite famille comptera cinq personnes… » souffla James contre son oreille.

Lily se mit à sourire et se retourna de sorte à lui faire face. Elle esquissa un sourire et prit son bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui signifia qu'elle était prête à ce qu'il la fasse transplaner. Elle sentit une assez forte secousse et presque instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent devant Ste Mangouste. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer un peu alors elle s'accrocha encore un peu plus à son mari qui la conduisit à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Après avoir passé les barrières de sécurité mise en place depuis quelques mois déjà, ils purent pénétrer dans le hall d'accueil.

- « Ne bouge pas » souffla James à l'oreille de sa femme. 

Lily le vit alors s'éloigner et revenir avec un fauteuil roulant.

- « James ! » le gronda-t-elle doucement « Je peux très bien marcher ! »

- « Et moi je n'ai pas envie que tu te fatigues pour rien » rétorqua James en lui laissant pas le choix et en la forçant à s'asseoir dans l'engin.

Lily soupira tandis qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de se poster derrière elle, de prendre les manettes du fauteuil entre ses mains et de commencer à la pousser. Il la dirigea jusqu'au guichet d'accueil.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-il à la sorcière présente.

- « Bonjour monsieur »

- « C'est pour une admission, madame Lily Potter » continua James en adressant un léger sourire à Lily.

- « Dans le service Maternité, c'est bien ça ? » demanda la sorcière d'accueil en fouillant dans ses parchemins.

- « Exactement, elle est suivi par le docteur Maat »

- « Très bien, nous allons l'installer tout de suite dans sa chambre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre » proposa la jeune femme en quittant son guichet et en prenant un couloir aux murs peint en vert pâle.

James, toujours poussant le fauteuil roulant lui emboîta le pas. Lily regardait tout autour d'elle. La jeune femme n'était absolument pas à l'aise ici. Ces murs peints d'une couleur si uniforme et si terne lui donnait plus envie de déprimer qu'autre chose. Ils en traversèrent longtemps avant d'arriver dans un nouveau service où Lily se sentit beaucoup mieux. Les murs était toujours aussi déprimant, mais là au moins, ils avaient été largement recouvert de dessins d'enfants et de photographie magique de nouveau-né. Lily esquissa un sourire en voyant le portrait d'un jeune papa visiblement paniqué à l'idée de prendre son nouveau né dans ses bras. Cela lui rappela les premières fois où James avait tenu Harry contre lui. Cela lui redonna le moral.

La sorcière d'accueil s'arrêta enfin devant une porte blanche qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste vif. Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer James et elle. Lily aperçut le lit blanc dans lequel elle devrait sans doute passer le plus clair de son temps. Non loin se trouvait une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure de l'établissement, où personne ne se trouvait pour le moment. Le temps devait être trop menaçant.

- « Voilà madame Potter » annonça la jeune femme en souriant « Un médicomage ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous rendre visite. »

- « Merci » souffla la jeune femme en souriant faiblement.

La jeune sorcière les quitta alors et James aida sa femme à se relever.

- « Il faut vraiment que je me couche tout de suite ?! » demanda Lily en se retournant vers son mari

- « J'en ai bien peur mon cœur » répondit James en prenant dans ses mains la blouse de l'hôpital qui se trouait sur le lit blanc.

Lily soupira et prit le vêtement que son mari lui tendait. Elle entreprit alors de se déshabiller. Sa robe tomba rapidement sur le sol, et elle enfila la blouse informe d'une couleur bleue pâle, presque grise. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, ses jambes tendant dans le vide. James vint s'installer devant elle, et appuyant de ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'allongea tout doucement contre les oreillers. Lily soupira une nouvelle fois ce qui amusa James.

- « Je vais détester être enfermé ici » grogna-t-elle

- « Et après tu va dire que c'est moi qui me plaint quand je suis immobilisé ! » souffla James en faisant venir à lui la chaise qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- « Toi quand tu es ici, c'est que tu as besoin de repos et que tu dois être soigné ! Moi je vais très bien ! Je dois juste mettre un enfant au monde ! » lui répondit-elle avec une fausse sévérité « Je sais bien que c'est plus prudent pour Jack que je reste à Ste Mangouste, mais ça m'enrage d'aller bien d'être clouée sur un lit. »

- « Je comprends chérie » assura James en prenant la main de Lily dans la sienne.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra.

- « Madame et monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-il après avoir consulté son bloc note.

James et Lily hochèrent la tête d'un même geste.

- « Parfait. Je suis le docteur Gordon, je suis le chef de l'équipe qui s'occupera de votre accouchement madame Potter »

- « Très bien » assura Lily en souriant

- « Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Très bien ! Je me sens en pleine forme » répondit Lily en se redressant un peu sur ses oreillers

- « C'est une bonne nouvelle. D'ici une petite heure, le docteur Maat arrivera et vous auscultera. D'ici là, reposez vous bien et une fois que j'aurais réunit toute mon équipe je passerais vous voir pour vous les présenter. »

- « D'accord Docteur » répondit Lily en souriant.

Elle vit alors le regard du médecin se poser sur la main de James qu'elle serrait doucement.

- « Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main, monsieur Potter ? » demanda le médicomage en faisant le tour du lit pour s'approcher de lui.

Lily fixa à son tour la main de son mari. C'était celle qui avait tenu la prophétie dans le Département des Mystères. Elle était d'une extrême pâleur surtout sous la lumière blafarde de la pièce et paraissait presque morte. Lily avait fini par s'habituer à l'allure insolite de la main de son mari qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle retrouverait rapidement son aspect naturel. Mais en la voyant ainsi, elle eut le sentiment que James n'avait peut être pas été tout à fait honnête avec elle.

- « Un sort malencontreux » répondit James avec naturel

- « Qui vous aurait blessé comme ça ?! » s'exclama le médicomage en se penchant un peu plus.

Lily retira sa main de celle de son mari et regarda le médicomage s'en saisir.

- « Cela fait longtemps ? » demanda-t-il

- « Quelques semaines »

- « Je vais faire observer cela par un spécialiste ! » s'exclama le praticien en se relevant. « Madame Potter, je vous emprunte votre mari ! »

- « Faites, je vous en prie, faites ! » lança Lily malgré le regard grave que son mari lui avait lancé.

Si un médecin estimait qu'il fallait faire ré-examiné cette blessure, elle n'allait certainement pas l'aider à se défiler ! Cette blessure était mystérieuse, il ne fallait pas la traiter à la légère.

- « Mais je ne vais pas laisser ma femme seule ! » s'indigna James dans une dernière tentative pour échapper à une visite médicale

- « Je ne suis pas malade, James. Je m'en sortirais très bien » assura Lily en souriant.

Il se pencha alors pour poser un baiser sur sa joue

- « Traîtresse » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle le regarda pourtant quitter la chambre avec une légère inquiétude. Elle s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir prêter plus attention à la main de son mari. Elle espérait que ce ne serait rien de bien grave.  
Lily attendit un petit moment seule dans la chambre. D'un coup de baguette, elle avait fait venir jusqu'à elle un livre qu'elle avait amené et avait commencé à lire, mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur sa lecture… Elle tentait de lire la même ligne pour la troisième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un joyeux brouhaha se fit entendre.

- « Maman ! » lançèrent en même temps Harry et Syrielle.

Lily leur fit son plus beau sourire et leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme aida les deux enfants à grimper sur le lit et à s'installer de part et d'autre de leur maman.

- « Il est où Bébé ? » demanda alors Harry en regardant tout autour de lui avec curiosité.

Lily laissa échapper un léger rire. Comme ça lui faisait du bien de les avoir près d'elle.

- « Il n'est pas encore arrivé mon chéri. Il va falloir attendre encore »

- « Oooh » lança-t-il avec une vraie déception tandis que Syrielle se couchait contre la poitrine de sa maman.

- « Mama » murmura-t-elle tout doucement.

Lily posa sa main sur les fins et doux cheveux de sa fille.

- « James n'est pas là ? » demanda alors Sirius en prenant place sur la chaise que James avait installé près du lit « Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a abandonnée toute seule ici ? »

- « Non » répondit Lily en souriant alors que ses deux enfants maintenant étaient collés contre son corps dans un tendre câlin « Le médicomage qui venait me rendre visite a vu sa main et a estimé qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse à nouveau examiner »

- « Aïe ! » lança Sirius « Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave que cela ! »

- « Moi non plus ! Je crois que James a essayé de minimiser les choses… » lança la jeune femme

- « Non ! Moi j'estime que ce n'est pas dramatique ! » répondit alors l'intéressé en entrant dans la chambre.

- « James ! Enfin ! Alors dis moi… » demanda Lily avec avidité.

- « Le médecin que j'ai vu n'a rien dit de plus que celui que j'ai vu l'autre fois ! C'est la première fois qu'il voyait une blessure de ce genre ! Il dit que ma main a une sale tête et qu'on croirait presque qu'elle va mourir mais le sang continue à tout irrigué correctement… C'est un peu comme si elle avait vieillit un peu précipitamment »

Lily plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri.

- « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur ! » lui lança James « Il a dit qu'il y avait des chances pour que je guérisse mais ça prendra du temps ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air sceptique. Elle se demandait s'il ne disait pas cela uniquement pour la rassurer…

- « Je te promets que c'est ce qu'il a dit ! » assura James comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées « par contre, il a dit qu'elle risquait de garderait toute ma vie une certaine rigidité. J'ai perdu de la souplesse et de la puissance de poigne »

- « C'est grave ? » demanda Sirius

- « Seulement si je veux devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Donc tout va bien ! » assura James.

Sirius se mit à sourire et Lily regarda son mari d'un air grave.

- « Bon ! Et si on parlait d'autre chose ! Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'on est là à l'origine ! » décréta le jeune homme en frappant une fois dans ses mains. « La gynécomage est passée ? »

- « Pas encore… » répondit la jeune femme.

A l'arrivée du docteur Maat, Sirius, James et les enfants la laissèrent seule. Lorsque la consultation fut terminée et que la gynécomage eut constaté que tout s'annonçait très bien, Lily eut le plaisir de voir revenir sa petite famille dans sa chambre. Sirius était déjà reparti. Ils restèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fin des visites n'arrivent. Après les avoir tous les trois embrassé et avoir fait mille recommandations à James qui lui avait rappelé avec amusement qu'il était le père de ces enfants et qu'ils savaient parfaitement s'occuper d'eux, elle les regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Sa première nuit à Ste Mangouste s'annonçait bien longue…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Tout paraissait tellement petit de là où elle était. Elle fixait par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait à plusieurs centaines de mètres en dessous d'elle. Un paysage de forêt et de rivière. De temps en temps, le carrosse volant passait dans un nuage lui donnant l'impression d'être entouré de coton bien chaud et bien épais. Puis tout s'éclaircissait comme par enchantement et le paysage réapparaissait toujours aussi étrangement petit. Mais Olympe Maxime avait l'habitude de voir les choses de haut. Elle soupira. Ce voyage commençait à être bien long. Elle aurait du écouter le conseil de sa tante et prendre un livre à lire. Au lieu de ça, elle était assise, sans occupation, dans ce carrosse, certes confortable, mais fort peu distrayant. Elle se demandait bien ce que cet homme lui voulait…

Ce professeur Dumbledore qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom était quelqu'un que sa tante estimait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait sans doute pas hésiter quand il lui avait demandé son elle. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait venir elle !

Elle n'avait aucun talent particulier et n'était pas une personne spécialement influente. Elle venait tout juste de terminer ses études de professorat dont elle était sortit bien placée ce qui lui assurait à la prochaine rentrée une place de professeur de Sortilèges dans la prestigieuse école de sa tante…

Une secousse se fit alors ressentir, et elle du s'agripper au rebord de la banquette pour ne pas tomber. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indiqua que le carrosse entamait sa descente. Elle apercevait déjà le haut des tours les plus hautes d'un château qui avait l'air gigantesque. Non loin se trouvait une forêt sombre à l'orée de laquelle s'étendait un vaste lac. De l'autre côté du château, on apercevait très clairement la grande étendue d'herbe claire du terrain de Quidditch dont les anneaux étincelaient dans la lumière du soleil de la mi-novembre. Le carrosse descendit encore d'un cran et Olympe cessa de regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas être gagnée par le mal des transports. Elle s'appliqua donc, le temps de la descente à ne fixer rien d'autre que le pan d'habitacle qui lui faisait face. Bientôt une secousse plus forte que les autres se fit ressentir, ils venaient d'atteindre le sol. Le carrosse continua à rouler, entraîner par l'élan des chevaux qui terminaient leur course.

Lorsque tout s'immobilisa, Olympe tenta de défroisser sa robe pour pouvoir apparaître un peu plus présentable devant son hôte, puis, elle ouvrit la porte, en descendit du carrosse en utilisant le marchepied prévu à cet usage.  
Elle se trouva pile devant les lourdes portes d'entrée de l'école. Devant elles se tenaient un homme qu'Olympe qualifia de tout petit… Il était vieux, portait des lunettes en forme de demi-lune et une barbe d'une longueur impressionnant et d'une blancheur éblouissante. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle en souriant et en écartant les bras.

- « Madame Maxime ! » s'exclama-t-il « Soyez la bienvenue à Poudlard »

- « Meurci professeur Dambleudore » répondit poliment Olympe lui donnant une poignée de main.

- « Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

- « Euxcellent je vous remeurci ! »

- « Tant mieux, tant mieux… Mais ne restons pas dehors, le fond de l'air y est frais. Nous serons plus confortablement installés… »

- « Mais mes cheveux… ?! » demanda poliment Olympe

- « Vos che… Pardon ? » demanda à son tour le professeur Dumbledore

- « Me cheveux ! Qui va s'occeupé d'eux ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant et désignant d'un geste de la main son carrosse et son attelage.

- « Vos chevaux ! » s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore « N'ayez crainte ! Hagrid va s'en occuper, il est très à l'aise avec les animaux et saura les soigner à merveilles… »

- « C'est à direu qu'il deumande des soins particeulier ! » hésita Olympe

- « Je vous assure que Hagrid est l'homme de la situation » confirma le professeur en lui faisant signe de pénétré dans le château.

Olympe entra donc dans l'immense Hall d'accueil. Le professeur Dumbledore la conduisit à travers de nombreux couloirs et prit beaucoup d'escaliers dont certain, ce qui était surprenant, s'amusait à bouger tous seuls. Olympe passa devant des armures qui avaient l'air grinçantes et lugubres et se demanda si le vieux professeur ne s'était pas perdu lui-même… Lorsque finalement, il s'arrêta devant une gargouille à l'allure peu aimable, elle fut soulagée. Le professeur murmura des paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais la statue pivota et découvrit un passage éclairé menant au bureau directorial.

Olympe fut invité à s'installer dans un grand et confortable fauteuil et elle ne se fit pas prier. Son hôte lui proposa un verre de vin chaud et des biscuits à la cannelle qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et gourmandise. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à discuter de choses sans importance et Olympe commençait à se demander si on ne l'avait pas fait venir de France juste pour faire la conversation.

Elle commençait à s'ennuyer quand on frappa à la porte. Le professeur Dumbledore invita la personne à entrer et Olympe se trouva nez à nez face à l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Il était grand, très grand et était bâti comme un roc. Ses cheveux en broussaille lui donnaient un air sauvage absolument pas déplaisant. Non réellement, cet homme lui plaisait beaucoup, mais elle ne le laissait pas paraître. Elle était de bonne éducation.

- « Très bien ! Nous voilà tous réunit. Madame Maxime, laissez moi vous présenter Rubeus Hagrid, futur professeur dans cette école »

Il s'appelait donc Rubeus… Olympe vit le large sourire qui s'étala sur son visage quand Dumbledore avait évoqué ses futures fonctions, il en paraissait très fier et cela ne le rendait que plus séduisant.

- « Hagrid, voici madame Maxime, qui nous fait le plaisir de nous rejoindre depuis la France »

Olympe se leva pour serrer la main de l'homme aux cheveux brouissailleux et fut heureuse de sentir la puissance de sa poigne. Rubeus était un homme un vrai !

- « Enchantée deu faire votreu connaissance » minuada-t-elle

- « Moi de même assura » Hagrid.

Puis tous se rassirent. Le professeur Dumbledore avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- « Très bien, puisque vous êtes tous les deux présents, il est grand temps que je vous explique ce que j'attends de vous… »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonne journée chéri ! » lança joyeusement Océane sur le pas de la porte.

- « Bonne journée à vous aussi » répondit Sirius en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Il se baissa un peu et approcha son visage de celui de Lalyh qui se tenait dans les bras de sa mère. La petite fille déposa alors un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de son papa. Puis le jeune homme se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de sa femme. Il l'embrassa doucement et la jeune femme laissa échapper un sourire de contentement quand il détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Tu ne devrais plus la porter » lança-t-il quand Océane replaça un peu mieux leur fille sur sa hanche « Elle commence à être lourde »

- « Non, ça va. Je peux encore la prendre à mon cou » lui assura la jeune femme en souriant

- « Tu es bien sure ? Il faut que tu fasses attention maintenant…»

- « Oui ! » s'amusa Océane « Et maintenant file ! Tu vas vraiment être en retard ! »

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Et toi, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je vais aller rendre visite à Lily, elle doit se sentir seule dans son hôpital »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, déposa un dernière fois un baiser sur le font de Lalyh et d'Océane et transplana avec un signe de la main.

- « A pu papa ! » lança Lalyh en se tournant vers sa maman

- « Non, a pu papa ! » répéta Océane en donnant un baiser d'esquimau à sa fille « Et bientôt on ne sera plus là non plus. On va aller rendre visite à Tata Lily d'accord ? »

La fillette hocha la tête en souriant et la jeune femme posa un baiser sur son front. Elle entra dans la maison, récupéra les clés qui était posé sur un petit meuble de l'entrée et ressortit. Elle referma soigneusement la porte et quitta son jardin. Elle vérifia attentivement que personne n'était dans les environs et transplana. Elle fit une première halte dans le centre de Transplanage de Loutry Ste Chaspoule et se rendit à la poste. Là elle récupéra le courrier des deux derniers jours. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Une lettre pour Sirius venant de Gringott's, mais surtout un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. En lisant rapidement les gros titres, elle s'aperçut que le journal contenait l'article qui avait été fait sur la Jasire. En souriant, elle le glissa dans son sac. Elle le lirait à l'hôpital avec Lily, cela allait sans doute beaucoup les amuser. Elle quitta le bâtiment et trouva un endroit discret pour transplaner de nouveau. Cette fois, elle arriva directement devant Ste Mangouste. Elle traversa le hall d'un pas sur et s'engouffra dans un couloir un peu à l'écart. Depuis maintenant cinq jours que son amie était dans l'établissement, elle était souvent venue la voir et elle savait retrouver sa chambre dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte blanche de la chambre de son amie. Elle frappa quelques coups et entra quand la voix de Lily l'y invita. Océane se mit à sourire en voyant le spectacle qui s'ouvrait devant elle. James et les enfants Potter étaient assis sur le lit de la jeune femme et tous les quatre partageaient un copieux petit déjeuner qui avait sans aucun doute été apporté par James.

- « C'est immangeable ce qu'il lui donne ici ! » se justifia justement le jeune homme, la moitié d'un croissant dans la main

- « Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire ! » répondit Océane en posant Lalyh sur le lit de son amie. « Comment va la future maman ? »

- « Très bien » répondit Lily « j'en ai assez de rester ici à longueur de journée ! »

- « Je te comprends » approuva Océane en faisant apparaître une chaise non loin du lit de son amie.

- « Tu veux ? » demanda alors Harry en tendant dans sa direction un pain au chocolat bien doré

- « Non merci mon grand » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Mais ce qu'il l'amusa encore plus fut les yeux de sa fille qui s'était agrandi en voyant la viennoiserie dans les mains du petit garçon. Harry le remarqua aussi et proposa alors le pain à son amie qui se jeta goulûment dessus.

- « On va croire que je ne la nourris pas » plaisanta Océane

Lily et James se mirent à rire tous les deux doucement. Puis le jeune homme redevint grave et jeta un rapide regard à sa montre.

- « Mince ! Je suis en retard ! » grogna-t-il

- « Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir tous les matins chéri » souffla alors Lily « Tu as été en retard tous les matins cette semaine à cause de moi… »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » la réprimanda doucement James « Il est hors de question que je ne passe pas te voir avant d'aller travailler. Je sais que tu t'ennuies toute seule ici et j'essaye de tout faire pour que ce soit moins pénible pour toi »

- « Tu es un amour… » murmura la jeune femme avant que son mari ne se penche pour l'embrasser doucement.

Océane les regarda avec tendresse. Pour elle, James et Lily représentait le couple parfait… Lorsque James se redressa, il avait vraiment l'air peiné de devoir partir et Océane pouvait aisément le comprendre. Lily aussi aurait sans doute préféré l'avoir à ses côtés, mais tous deux savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas rester.

- « Je laisse les enfants ici ? » demanda le jeune homme en se levant du lit.

- « Oui, je les ramènerais avec moi » répondit Océane en souriant

- « Tu es sure que ça ne t'embête pas ? » demandèrent James et Lily d'une même voix.

Océane se mit à rire

- « Non ça ne m'embête pas du tout ! » répondit elle en souriant.

Les deux parents la remercièrent alors et après avoir embrassé puis embrassé une nouvelle fois sa tribu, James quitta la chambre d'hôpital, visiblement à contrecoeur. Lily laissa échapper un léger soupir quand la porte se referma sur son mari. Océane décida alors qu'il était grand temps pour elle de distraire son amie et d'essayer de l'aider à passer une bonne journée. Elle savait que le fait d'être surveillée en permanence pesait beaucoup à son amie et elle ne le tolérait que parce que la santé de son bébé était en jeu… La naissance était prévu dans deux semaines qu'elle devrait passé dans cette chambre austère, il y avait de quoi déprimé en attendant !

- « Lily ! » lança soudain Océane qui venait d'avoir une idée.

La jeune femme ouvrit son sac et plongea sa main dedans. Elle en ressortit l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle brandit devant son amie.

- « Ca te tente de savoir ce que la journaliste à écrit sur Jasire ? »

- « Oh oui ! » s'exclama Lily en souriant à nouveau « Mais pas ici ! Allons nous installer dans la salle de jeu. Les enfants s'ennuient ici »

- « Tu as le droit de quitter ton lit ? » demanda Océane

- « Je suis enceinte, pas au bord de l'agonie ! » rétorqua Lily « Je suis ici en observation pas en prison ! Je peux me promener ou je veux dans le service » déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle disparut un moment dans la minuscule salle de bain de sa chambre et en ressortit habillée d'une jolie robe qui lui allait très bien.

- « C'est une nouvelle robe ? » demanda Océane

- « C'est un cadeau de James »

- « Ca lui arrive de passer une semaine sans t'offrir un truc ? » plaisanta la jeune femme.

- « Je ne suis pas sure… » répondit la future maman en souriant.

Chacune d'entre elle prit alors ses enfants par la main et ce joyeux petit monde se rendit dans la salle de jeux du service pédiatrique de l'hôpital. Alors que les petits se ruaient avec joie sur les jeux disposés ça et là dans la pièce, Océane et Lily s'installèrent dans un confortable sofa, placé sous une fenêtre magique qui laissait voir un temps radieux. Océane déplia le journal et trouva rapidement la bonne page.

- « Voyons voir ce qu'il raconte… » annonça-t-elle avec hâte.

Lily s'installa un peu mieux et la fixa en souriant, impatiente elle aussi de connaître tout le bien ce que cette journaliste allait raconté au sujet de l'entreprise de leurs maris.

- « Attention… je commence » souffla Océane avant de prendre un bonne inspiration « S'il est à Londres des personnes soucieuses des envie de réussite de leurs concitoyens, ce sont bien les créateurs de Jasire. Placée en plein cœur de Londres, ayant pignon sur rue au Chemin de Traverse, cet organisme de prêt encourage et favorise les personnes ayant un projet personnel ou professionnel qui leur tient à cœur » commença à lire la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un rapide regard à Lily, comme elle, son amie était ravie. Elle poursuivit donc la lecture.

- « Si vous avez donc envie de vous lancer dans une aventure originale ou surprenante, tenter votre chance à Jasire. Là où des banques ou organismes de prêt classiques vous refuse aussi sec, ces trois charmants jeunes hommes prendront le temps de vous écouter. Car, s'il est aussi une raison non négligeable de se rendre à Jasire, c'est bien le charme de ses dirigeants… »

Océane lança un moment de blanc. Elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Se disant qu'elle avait du mal interpréter, elle poursuivit d'une voix moins enthousiaste néanmoins.

- « … En effet, les hommes à la tête de cette entreprise, et qui préfèrent rester anonymes pour leur tranquillité, ont des physiques de jeunes premiers et des sourires à faire fondre les plus coriaces banquises de l'Alaska… »

Océane releva la tête de son journal.

- « C'est quoi ce délire ?! » demanda-t-elle à Lily qui ne paraissait pas plus comprendre qu'elle.

- « Continue pour voir… » souffla-t-elle les sourcils légèrement froncés.

La jeune femme se replongea donc dans sa lecture, rongée par la curiosité.

- « Séducteurs innés, pourvus d'un charme indéniable, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir rencontrer deux de ces trois Apollons des finances !!! Mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? » demanda Océane avec colère.

- « Continue » souffla Lily

- « Ouais… Donc…Trois Apollons des finances dont on devine immédiatement la présence d'esprit et la bonne compagnie. Croyez moi, plus d'une femme aurait voulu être à mes côtés dans ce bureau où ses deux hommes si séduisant m'ont décrit avec passion leurs rêves et leurs espoirs… » Océane replia le journal « Non ! désolée Lily mais je ne peux pas lire la suite ! Comment est-ce que cette sale blondasse à pu écrire ça ! J'arrive pas à y croire !! Elle fait passer nos maris pour des… pour des… »

Océane cherchait ses mots. Pour des quoi au juste ? Pour ce qu'ils étaient dans le fond. Des séduisants et agréables garçons. Mais autant, elle était consciente que Sirius était un garçon formidable, autant elle détestait entendre parler de lui dans ses termes. Il n'était pas qu'un corps splendide dépourvu de cervelle ! Et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, il était son corps splendide et sans cervelle à elle et elle n'avait aucune envie de voir débarqué dans le bureau de la Jasire, une horde de furie prête à tout pour admirer SON Apollon des finances ! Et celui de Lily par la même occasion.

Pendant ce temps, Lily avait récupéré le journal et le lisait, les sourcils froncés et l'air grave.

- « Je n'aime pas du tout comment elle parle d'eux » grogna-t-elle simplement en refermant le journal.

- « Quoi ? C'est tout ?! » s'étonna Océane « Ca ne te révolte pas plus que ça ?! »

Lily haussa les épaules.

- « Je trouve la forme extrêmement vulgaire et que je n'apprécie pas qu'on parle comme ça de mon mari et de mes amis. Mais je me dis que si ça permet de faire venir des clients supplémentaires… »

- « Lily ! Tu te rends compte que dès demain des dizaines de greluches en manque vont envahir Jasire pour draguer nos hommes ?! Tu as envie de ça toi ? »

- « Non, bien sur que non ! » répondit Lily en se redressant

- « Et bien qu'est-ce que tu paries que c'est ce qui va se passer ? » demanda Océane.

La jeune femme se sentait très énervée. Elle appuya nerveusement son dos sur le dossier du canapé en grognant.

- « Océane, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça » souffla Lily d'une voix douce « On va en discuter ce soir avec les garçon et on verra ce qu'on peut faire… »

- « J'ai l'impression que ça t'est égal à toi… » lança Océane

- « Non, bien sur que non ! Je n'apprécie pas du tout le contenu de cet article et je n'aime pas qu'on traite mon mari et Sirius comme des vulgaires tas de viande. Mais cet article est publié et je ne peux pas sortir de cet hôpital pour aller en parler maintenant avec James. Alors j'essaye d'attendre le plus calmement possible » répondit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur son ventre rond.

Océane soupira violemment, son amie avait peut-être raison… Mais elle était toujours en colère. Elle donna un léger coup dans un des coussins du sofa.

- « Océane ? » murmura soudain Lily d'un air dubitatif « Tu n'es tout de même pas en colère… contre Sirius là ? » 

La jeune femme émit un léger grognement. Pourquoi est-il aussi facile pour son amie de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ?

- « Océane… » insista la jeune femme

- « Un peu » répondit-elle

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est lui a qui a eu l'idée de faire un article sur Jasire ! C'est lui qui a choisit cette journaliste ! » s'emporta Océane d'un seul coup « C'est lui qui… » la jeune femme soupira « Des dizaines de femmes vont sans doute se ruer à Jasire et moi je serais à la maison et… »

La jeune femme préféra se taire. Elle baissa les yeux et contempla ses genoux d'un air penaud.

- « Océane… » souffla doucement Lily « Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Que Sirius préfère une petite minette qui serait venu minauder et lui faire les yeux doux ? C'est ridicule voyons »

- « Si tu savais comme j'ai peur qu'il craque. J'ai continuellement peur qu'il finisse par se lasser de notre petite vie tranquille, qu'il finisse par se lasser de moi » avoua la jeune femme avec tristesse

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Regarde moi ! Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Mais je sais que James ne les regardera même pas ses filles ! Sirius non plus ! »

- « Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que James et Sirius sont très différents à ce sujet ! James a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à te dire combien il t'aime! Sirius est un séducteur »

- « Je crois vraiment que tu te fais du soucis pour rien » assura Océane « Tu en as déjà parlé avec lui de ça ? »

- « Non »

- « Tu devrais »

- « Non » répondit la jeune femme « Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Mais… c'est un peu comme si s'était dans sa nature, j'ai peur que se soit plus fort que lui… »

- « Océane… »

- « Lily, changeons de sujet s'il te plait ! » lança-t-elle alors en relevant la tête « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus que ça ! »

La jeune femme passa rapidement une main sur son visage et se mit à sourire.

- « En plus je suis venue pour te distraire, pas pour te déprimer ! » plaisanta-t-elle

Mais Lily continuait de la fixer avec un air grave et triste.

- « S'il te plait Lily ! » insista Océane pour que son amie pense à autre chose.

La future maman hocha la tête et se mit à sourire. Océane tourna alors la tête pour regarder ce que faisait les enfants. Lalyh et Syrielle jouaient sagement toutes les deux avec de belles poupées en chiffon et d'après ce qu'elle en voyait, les deux fillettes les faisaient voler sur des attelles en guise de mini balai. Cela l'amusa au plus au point et sentit sa mélancolie et ses soucis s'envoler d'un seul coup. Son regard se posa alors un peu plus loin. Harry était à l'autre bout de la pièce et fouillait dans un grand coffre à jouet. Il en sortit soudain, triomphant, une licorne en peluche. Puis Océane le vit traverser la pièce en courant. Etonnée, elle le suivit du regard et elle le vit s'immobiliser devant une petite fille qui jouait toute seule. La fillette devait être un peu plus âgée que lui, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient longs et soyeux. Elle portait une petite robe claire portant des motifs chinois qui était visiblement son origine. Elle se mit à sourire en voyant revenir Harry et prit la peluche des mains du petit garçon qui était d'un seul coup devenu tout rougissant. Océane fut immédiatement attendri par cette scène.

- « Lily… » souffla-t-elle doucement « Regarde… » ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton le coin de la pièce, où Harry, les mains croisées derrière son dos, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en dévorant du regard la petite chinoise.

- « Voilà autre chose ! » s'amusa doucement Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, qui arborait toujours une jolie teinte pivoine vint timidement s'asseoir à côté de sa partenaire de jeu. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire un peu idiot.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut ressembler à James comme ça ! » plaisanta Océane tandis que Lily souriait de plus belle.

Les deux femmes passèrent ensuite le plus clair de leur temps à observer les deux enfants jouer, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à leurs filles qui jouaient toujours aussi sagement. Océane trouva Harry extrêmement attendrissant. Il était adorable à ne pas quitter des yeux la petite chinoise. Réalisant d'ailleurs l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le petit garçon, la fillette commença à en profiter. Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle n'arrêta pas de faire faire des aller retours à Harry aux quatre coins de la pièce pour aller lui chercher ses jouets. Lily commençait à s'agacer.

- « Mais dis-lui de se lever un peu, chéri ! » marmonna-t-elle doucement « Tu ne vas quand même pas la servir comme ça tout le temps ! » ajouta-t-elle alors que son fils venait une nouvelle fois de parcourir la salle de long en large, traînant un hippogriffe à bascule.

- « Je crois qu'il est amoureux » la taquina Océane

Lily grogna un peu et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Océane se mit à rire doucement

- « Tu es jalouse ? »

- « Un peu… C'est horrible de dire ça ! » ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à rire

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent au final un bon moment. Puis, une guérisseuse arriva au moment où Harry qui avait prit la petite chinoise par la main, l'entraînait vers sa sœur et Lalyh.

- « Cho ? Il est l'heure. Ton papa à fini et vous aller rentrer » lança la guérisseuse en souriant.

La petite Cho s'accrocha alors au bras de Harry, visiblement décider à rester dans la salle de jeu.

- « Oh non » soupira la guérisseuse, qui avait l'air de bien connaître la fillette.

- « Elle n'a pas l'air décidé à partir » intervint Océane en souriant

- « Elle fait le coup à chaque fois, elle est impossible ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant « Mais le docteur Chang est pressé ce matin »

- « C'est la fille d'un médicomage ? » demanda Lily

- « Oui. Il lui arrive d'accompagner son père quand sa mère est occupée. Et à chaque fois, elle s'amuse si bien ici que c'est un calvaire pour la faire partir… Elle s'ennuie chez elle. C'est votre fils ? » demanda-t-elle alors en désignant Harry.

- « Oui » répondit Lily en souriant.

La guérisseuse hocha la tête d'un air amusé et s'excusant, elle s'approcha des deux enfants.

- « Bon maintenant, ça suffit Cho ! On rentre ! »

Elle prit la petite fille par la taille mais celle-ci refusant de lâcher Harry se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- « Tu le verras peut être une autre fois » souffla la guérisseuse « Dis lui au revoir et viens avec moi ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, la fillette desserra son étreinte et lâcha Harry. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Le petit garçon devint immédiatement rouge et la guérisseuse attrapa Cho par la taille et quitta la salle après avoir saluer tout le monde. Océane fixa Harry avec une mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. Planté au milieu de la salle, les joues roses et le regard dans le vague, il ne bougeait plus. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla alors réagir et dédaignant les appels de Lalyh et Syrielle, il se dirigea droit vers sa maman. 

Lily l'aida à monter sur le canapé et il vint se blottir contre elle. La jeune femme enlaça son fils autant que lui permettait son gros ventre et déposa un baiser sur sa petite tête brune. Le petit garçon enfoui sa tête contre son cou et ne bougea plus.

- « Ne tombes pas amoureux trop vite chéri… Reste encore un peu avec Maman » souffla doucement Lily en caressant son petit dos doucement.

Océane les regarda avec tendresse et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- « J'espère que ce sera un garçon » murmura-t-elle « Moi aussi j'ai envie d'avoir un petit mec à moi »

Lily lui fit un éblouissant sourire et lui adressa un clin d'œil.


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent six : A mon fils**

__

« Maintenant que tu es là si fragile  
Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi petit  
Tu sais je ne suis pas tranquille  
J'ai très peur que tu tombes de mes bras  
Tu me ressembles un peu,(…)  
Pas toujours très sérieux, mais je pense  
Qu'on sera heureux(…)  
On a le même sang dans nos veines  
Pourtant on se regarde étonnés  
Tu ne sais pas encore que tu m'aimes  
Et que pour que tu viennes j'ai aimé »  
Joe Dassin

Comme tous les matins, James se rendait à Ste Mangouste pour passer du temps avec Lily. Depuis trois jours maintenant, il avait cessé de travailler pour pouvoir se consacré entièrement à sa petite famille. Ce matin là, il était parti un peu plus tôt que les autres jours. Harry et Syrielle dormaient encore et Océane était venu chez eux pour attendre leur réveil. James aurait pu attendre avant de partir, mais il avait tellement hâte de voir sa petite femme… Elle lui manquait tellement, il avait oublié à quel point il ne supportait pas d'être éloigné d'elle. Ces nuits qu'il avait passé seul dans leur grand lit lui avaient parut interminables. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un des nombreux couloirs qui l'amèneraient jusqu'à sa douce Lily. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de son épouse. 

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il fut surpris d'entendre plusieurs voix qu'il ne connaissait pas parler dans la chambre de sa femme. Il entra et reconnut dans la pièce plusieurs des docteurs qui composaient l'équipe médicale qui allait être en charge de l'accouchement de Lily.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-il d'un air grave

La présence de tant de médecin au chevet de sa femme ne le rassurait pas plus que ça.

- « Bonjour » répondirent les médecins en se tournant vers lui.

- « James ! Je suis contente de te voir ! » Souffla Lily qui était allongée dans son lit blanc.

Sans se soucier de la demi-douzaine de médecins qui s'affairait autour du lit, James s'approcha et effleura de ses lèvres celle de sa femme qui se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui » murmura-t-elle

- « J'avais envie de te voir » répondit-il en caressant tranquillement les cheveux soyeux de sa femme.

- « Et vous avez bien fait monsieur Potter » lança le docteur Gordon en s'approchant un peu « Nous étions en train de dire à votre épouse que nous envisagions de faire déclancher l'accouchement »

James s'installa sur le lit, près de Lily et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux

- « Ils voudraient faire déclancher l'accouchement aujourd'hui parce que toute l'équipe est disponible » expliqua Lily « La date de la naissance était prévue pour aujourd'hui de toute façon… Si on laisse faire la Nature, et que Jack naisse quand il l'aura… décidé… On ne sera pas sur d'avoir tous les médecins prévus pour m'assister, c'est bien cela ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite au docteur Gordon

- « Exactement » assura ce dernier en souriant « C'est exactement cela »

- « Mais… Ce n'est pas risqué de provoquer l'accouchement ? S'il n'est pas encore né, c'est qu'il a encore besoin d'être… encore là dedans ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant d'un petit signe de tête le ventre rond de sa femme qui pointait sous les draps blancs.

- « Non, monsieur Potter. Rassurez-vous, nous avons fait toutes les analyses nécessaires, votre bébé sera parfaitement formé quel que soit le jour de sa naissance. Nous nous préoccupons juste de la bonne marche de l'accouchement et nous voulons l'effectuer dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Mais rien ne se fera sans l'accord de madame Potter, et elle a refusé de prendre cette décision sans vous »

James se tourna vers Lily qui hocha doucement la tête.

- « Nous allons vous laisser en discuter entre vous. » Lança le docteur Gordon. « Je serais dans mon bureau, vous pouvez venir me voir dès que votre décision sera prise »

- « Très bien docteur » répondit Lily en souriant.

Les médecins quittèrent la pièce les uns après les autres et le dernier referma soigneusement la porte. James se leva alors et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- « C'est une décision importante non ? » Lança-t-il après un moment en passant sans s'en rendre compte sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « Ne t'énerve pas comme ça » murmura Lily en souriant

James allait répondre qu'il n'était pas du tout sur les nerfs quand il réalisa qu'il venait de mettre sa chevelure dans un désordre indescriptible. Il décida de revenir près d'elle.

- « Tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en replaçant des mèches rousses derrière les oreilles de sa femme.

- « Je fais confiance aux médicomages » souffla-t-elle

James prit une légère inspiration et caressa la joue douce et tiède de Lily.

- « S'ils disent que le bébé ne risque rien à naître maintenant, dans la mesure où la date prévue est aujourd'hui…. »

- « Mais tu sens que… enfin, je ne sais pas si tu peux ressentir ces trucs là » murmura-t-il en cherchant ses mots, hésitant « Est-ce que tu penses que … que c'est le bon moment ? Que le moment est venu pour lui de nous rejoindre »

Lily eut un petit rire discret et haussa les épaules en souriant. Cela n'avançait pas plus James, il soupira.

- « Du point de vu purement pratique… » commença Lily « En le faisant naître aujourd'hui, on s'assure que Jack arrivera dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité possible… Maintenant, le côté accouchement ultra médicalisé enlève un peu le côté magique… »

James soupira. Elle venait parfaitement de résumer ce qu'il ressentait.

- « Je crois… » commença-t-il au bout d'un moment « Qu'il a déjà suffisamment couru de risque ce petit. On devrait éviter d'en prendre de supplémentaires »

Lily hocha la tête en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- « On est d'accord alors ? On déclanche l'accouchement ? »

- « On déclanche l'accouchement » murmura James.

Il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa doucement. Elle se mit à sourire.

- « Je vais prévenir le docteur Gordon, puis Sirius et je reviens… D'accord ? » demanda-t-il

- « D'accord » souffla la future maman en caressant sa joue de sa main « Fais vite »

- « Compte sur moi » assura James avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de quitter la chambre.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre le bureau du docteur Gordon. Après lui avoir annoncer qu'ils avaient décidé que l'accouchement aurait lieu le jour même et que le médicomage lui signifia qu'il aurait réunit l'équipe dans un peu plus d'une heure, James reprit son chemin dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il atteignit rapidement le réseau de cheminée collective. A cette heure de la journée, la pièce était déserte. Il se jeta tout de même un sort de discrétion avant d'énoncer son adresse et de lancer sa tête dans les flammes vertes. Lorsque sa tête eut fini de tourner en tout sens, il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut immédiatement son salon.

- « Il y a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix forte et claire.

- « Voui ! » lança la voix de Harry alors que ses petits pieds apparaissaient

- « Iiii ! » Ajouta la voix de Syrielle tandis que ses pieds arrivaient également devant ses yeux.

- « Bonjour mes amours ! » Lança James en souriant.

Les deux petits s'assirent sur le sol avec plus ou moins de difficulté. James grimaça quand Syrielle tomba sur ses fesses et remercia les couches d'être aussi épaisses.

- « Maman est où ? » Demanda Harry d'un air grave.

- « Encore à l'hôpital mon grand. Tata Océane est là, ou Tonton Sirius ? »

- « Siruuuus ! » Lança Syrielle en frappant dans ses mains.

- « Je suis là ! » Lança enfin la voix du jeune homme qui se pencha et son visage entra dans le champ de vision de James. « J'allais les préparer pour les emmener »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine » déclara alors James

- « Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta Sirius

- « Non, c'est juste qu'on va faire déclancher l'accouchement ce matin »

- « Déclancher ? »

- « Oui. On ne m'a pas encore dit en quoi ça consistait exactement, mais c'est la meilleure garantie de sécurité qu'on ait. Il arrivera dans les meilleures conditions possibles »

- « C'est le plus important » approuva Sirius en s'accroupissant un peu pour être plus à l'aise. « Donc on ne vient pas à l'hôpital pour le moment »

- « Non, je te tiendrais au courant »

- « J'espère bien ! Je passerais la journée ici, je pense que c'est mieux pour les petits bouts de rester dans leur maison. »

- « C'est gentil ! »

- « Non, c'est normal ! Allez maintenant va rejoindre Lily et bon courage pour la suite ! »

James hocha la tête et après avoir salué une dernière fois ses enfants, il retira sa tête de l'âtre. Ses genoux étaient un peu ankylosés, mais il n'y fit pas attention, il n'avait qu'une envie rejoindre sa femme. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, une sage mage s'y trouvait déjà.

- « J'ai prévenu Sirius, il s'occupe des enfants » souffla-t-il en s'approchant du lit de son épouse « Tout va bien ? »

- « Oui, monsieur Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre femme est en pleine forme et je suis sure qu'elle va mettre au monde un très beau bébé »

- « C'est évident » répondit James « Nous ne savons faire que de beaux enfants ! »

La sage mage se mit à sourire largement et quitta la chambre en leur annonçant que l'équipe de médecins n'allait plus tarder à arriver. James s'installa près d'elle.

- « Tu as peur ? » Souffla-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

- « Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa question.

- « J'appréhende un peu » avoua-t-elle

- « C'est normal, mais tout se passera bien, j'en suis sur » la réconforta-t-il

Ils attendirent encore quelques instant avant de voir arriver l'équipe de médicomages. Ils leur expliquèrent en détail comment allait se dérouler la suite.

On injecta à Lily une potion d'un bleu profond sous le regard attentif de James. Puis on la prépara à rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre la salle de travail. James revêtit la blouse réglementaire. Une fois vêtue, il prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et ne la lâcha plus. La gynécomage de Lily l'auscultait très régulièrement. La jeune femme commença à ressentir les douleurs des contractions. Elle respirait comme on le lui demandait et James l'imitait ce qui amusait à la fois la jeune femme et les différents médicomages qui vérifiaient régulièrement l'avancée de la naissance.

Après un peu plus d'une heure, les choses se précisèrent. Plus concentré que jamais, James tenait toujours la main de Lily dans la sienne. La jeune femme tentait de contenir ses cris mais de temps en temps des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de ses lèvres pincées. Les médicomages restèrent de plus en plus présents autour de la future maman et quelques instants plus tard, la tête du bébé fut en vue. James se décala légèrement du chevet de sa femme et pu ainsi assister de visu à la naissance de son fils. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il vit le petit corps fripé de son deuxième fils quitter la douce protection du ventre de sa maman. La sage mage venait à peine de le saisir que le bébé poussa son premier cri.

Très ému, James saisit la baguette que le médicomage lui tendait en souriant et il coupa le cordon ombilical. Jack qui pleurait toujours fut enveloppé dans un tissu très doux. La sage mage posa doucement le bébé dans les bras de James qui le fixa avec tendresse. Il s'approcha alors de Lily qui était, elle impatiente de voir la frimousse de leur enfant. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et admira son fils un sourire ému aux lèvres.

- « Ce qu'il est petit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant

- « Tu verrais comme il est léger » ajouta James qui était radieux.

- « Justement » déclara un médicomage en s'approchant de lui « Nous allons l'ausculter »

Il récupéra le bébé des bras de son père et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

- « Eh ! » S'exclama James en le suivant « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- « Calmez-vous monsieur Potter » le stoppa un autre médicomage en lui tenant le bras « Nous allons juste lui faire passer quelques tests »

- « Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à le faire naître aujourd'hui ! »

- « Il n'y a pas de problèmes monsieur Potter. Ce ne sont que des contrôles de routines »

Mais James n'était pas rassuré, absolument pas. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements et il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser écarter des évènements.

- « James ! » Lança Lily qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

- « Je veux être auprès de mon fils… » demanda James d'une voix ferme

- « Monsieur Potter… »

- « Je VEUX être auprès de mon fils ! » Ordonna James un peu plus fort.

Il s'était montré convaincant car le médicomage s'écarta et le laissa passer. James se précipita vers la guérisseuse qui était en train de nettoyer son fils. Le bébé avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas beaucoup, cela inquiéta James.

- « Il va bien ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

- « Bien sur » assura la guérisseuse d'une voix douce « Il est juste très fatigué »

- « C'est vrai, il va bien ? » demanda James

- « On va faire des tests et vous le saurez bientôt. Vous allez m'accompagner ? » 

James hocha la tête avec conviction et la guérisseuse lui adressa un sourire confiant. Cela le rassura et se sentait plus en confiance avec elle qu'avec les autres médicomages. Elle avait l'air douce et prenait grand soin de Jack. Il alla rapidement embrasser Lily et lui annoncer qu'il allait accompagner Jack et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. La jeune femme sembla soulagé de le savoir auprès de leur fils et se laissa administré la potion régénérante qui lui redonnerait un peu plus de force.

La guérisseuse attendit James et le vit venir vers elle en souriant. Elle plaça Jack dans ses bras avec précaution.

- « Il sera bien plus rassuré dans vos bras que dans les miens » expliqua-t-elle en souriant

James eut une bouffée de reconnaissance pour cette femme qui savait se montrer si rassurante et si compréhensive. Jack fermement calé contre son torse il se sentait enfin utile. Il fixa son fils avec amour et tendresse.

- « Papa est là. Tout va bien se passer » murmura-t-il au bébé qui ouvrait et refermait doucement la bouche, ses yeux clos.

James caressa sa minuscule joue du bout des doigts tout en suivant la guérisseuse dans une autre salle austère et angoissante. Instinctivement, James resserra légèrement l'étreinte avec son fils. Il voulait qu'il sente qu'il était là.

- « Posez le ici » demanda la guérisseuse en désignant une petite table recouverte d'une épaisse serviette blanche.

James s'exécuta et délicatement allongea son fils. Il retira la couverture qui le recouvrait et la posa dans un coin. D'un geste apaisant, il posa sa main sur son petit ventre nu qu'il caressa doucement.

- « Je suis toujours là bonhomme, je suis avec toi » murmura-t-il

James se tourna alors vers la guérisseuse

- « Vous allez lui faire quoi ? » demanda James en tentant de masquer son inquiétude

- « Des tests un peu plus poussé que la normale… Mais uniquement pour vérifier que tout va bien. Après ce qu'il a subit, c'est bien normal qu'on s'intéresse un peu plus à lui. C'est Jack son prénom ? »

- « Oui » répondit James tandis que la guérisseuse remplissait le petit bracelet de naissance

- « Très bien, allons y. eloignez-vous un peu s'il vous plait » demanda-t-elle.

Puis, attrapant sa baguette, elle jeta un sort au bébé. James sursauta un peu quand le sortilège frappa son fils, mais il engloba doucement l'enfant et s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans les airs, en changeant de couleur.  
La guérisseuse paraissait ravie des résultats et James se détendit de plus en plus.

- « Je ne détecte aucune anomalie ni aucun problème » annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Elle le récupéra alors, le mesura et le pesa. Son sourire se figea un peu.

- « Quoi ? » Demanda James qui pensait que tout allait bien.

- « Il est trop léger » déclara-t-elle

- « C'est grave ? » demanda James

- « Non, il ne pèse que cinq grammes en dessous du poids minimale normal »

- « C'est tout… » soupira James visiblement soulagé « Mais ce n'est rien… »

- « Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir le mettre en couveuse »

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Juste quelques jours, le temps qu'il reprenne du poids. Vous pourrez le prendre dans vos bras, votre femme pourra l'allaiter sans souci, il n'y aura aucun problème. Il faut juste qu'il y passe un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces »

- « Mais… »

- « Monsieur Potter, en dessous de deux kilos et cinq cent grammes je suis obligée de le placer en couveuse. »

James soupira et son regard se posa sur Jack qui remuait légèrement ses petites jambes.

- « S'il le faut » soupira-t-il « Mais à part ça ? Il va bien ? »

- « Les premiers tests sont excellents. Mais il faudra en effectuer d'autre pour s'assurer que le poison que votre femme a inhalé n'a eu aucune incidence sur lui. Mais nous allons d'abord le laisse faire la connaissance de sa maman. Ils en ont tous les deux bien besoin. »

James se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Je vous le confie ? »

- « Bien sur ! » S'exclama James.

La guérisseuse couvrit chaudement le bébé et James le prit dans ses bras.

- « Ramenez le à votre épouse. Je m'occupe de récupérer une couveuse et je vous l'apporterais moi-même. »

- « Très bien, merci » déclara James en souriant.

Puis, Jack blotti contre son cœur, il regagna la salle où Lily se reposait de son accouchement. Elle l'accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement.

- « Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il ne va pas bien ? »

- « Si ! Rassures toi » répondit James en souriant « Notre fils à l'air d'aller bien. Ils vont lui faire d'autres tests un peu plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il a très envie de faire ta connaissance. »

Lily se redressa dans son lit et tendit les bras. James y déposa Jack et la jeune femme eut un sourire éblouissant.

- « Bonjour mon chéri » souffla-t-elle avec émotion « On se voit enfin tous les deux… »

James regarda sa femme avec tendresse.

- « Il va devoir être placé en couveuse quelques temps, le temps qu'il reprenne du poids et des forces… Mais ce n'est rien de grave, on pourra le voir très facilement » annonça James d'une voix calme et douce

- « Il est trop maigre ! C'est parce que je l'ai empoisonné… » murmura Lily les yeux voilé de larmes.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » Souffla James en passant son bras « Ca n'a sans doute rien à voir. »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Oui »

Les deux jeunes parents se regardèrent un moment, sondant le regard le l'autre. Le cri du nouveau-né les ramena à la réalité. Lily comprit le message et dégagea son sein de sa blouse d'hôpital et aida Jack à le prendre en bouche. Lorsque le bébé commença à téter, elle se mit à sourire.

- « Prends vite des forces mon ange » souffla-t-elle doucement.

James posa un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme et observa avec tendresse son fils prendre son tout premier repas.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Voilà on y est ! » Annonça joyeusement Sirius en posant sur le sol de la salle de jeux de l'hôpital, Harry et Syrielle qu'il portait à son cou.

Les deux enfants se précipitèrent alors vers les jouets disposés ça et là tandis que Océane s'approchait de lui, tentant Lalyh par la main.

- « Ils seront mieux à attendre là » souffla-t-elle en libérant sa fille de son étreinte.

La petite fille se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis et Océane alla s'asseoir dans le canapé installé un peu plus loin. Sirius se tourna vers sa femme et lui sourit.

- « Je vais aller aux nouvelles, je peux te laisser les trois monstres ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « Bien sur » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Après un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il quitta la salle de jeux et commença à errer dans les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de Lily. Il avait beau y être venu pas mal de fois ces dernières semaines, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le chemin dans ce labyrinthe. Les chambres se ressemblaient toutes et bien sur, il n'avait jamais pensé à retenir le numéro de celle de son amie. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes quand il la retrouva enfin. Il frappa quelques coups discrets à la porte et attendit un moment. James vint alors lui ouvrir. Sirius fut surpris de l'expression qui se lisait sur son visage. Il paraissait à la fois radieux et inquiet.

- « Ca va ? » demanda Sirius à voix basse

- « Oui » souffla James « Lily est en train de dormir, Jack aussi. Tu veux les voir ? »

- « Bien sur » répondit le jeune homme en entrant entièrement dans la pièce. 

Sirius fit quelques pas avant de se retrouver au centre de la pièce. Allongée dans les draps blancs de l'hôpital, Lily dormait mais paraissait un peu stressée, elle tenait serré dans sa main les draps qu'elle semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher. Un peu plus loin, Sirius aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de berceau étrange. Il était totalement fermé un peu comme une énorme bulle de savon aux parois très épaisses. Elle était transparente mais sa surface miroitait un peu à cause de la faible lumière de la pièce.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sirius en s'approchant de l'objet

- « C'est une couveuse » expliqua James en le suivant « Il est trop maigre, il faut qu'il reprenne des forces et du poids alors on est obligé de le laisser là-dedans »

Sirius se pencha un peu et pu alors apercevoir la petite frimousse de son neveu. C'est vrai qu'il était très petit et qu'il ne paraissait pas bien gros. Il dormait profondément, sa petite bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses petits poings serrés près de sa tête. Le duvet qui recouvrait son crâne était aussi brun que la chevelure de son père et Sirius s'amusa à penser que Lily venait encore de donner naissance à une copie conforme de son mari.

- « Il est adorable » souffla Sirius

- « Oui… » murmura James en enfonçant sa main dans la paroi meuble de la bulle-couveuse.

A la grande surprise de Sirius, elle n'éclata pas et James pu tranquillement posé son index sur le petit poing de son fils qu'il caressa doucement. Sirius se mit à sourire tandis que son ami couvait tendrement du regard sa nouvelle progéniture.

- « On va attendre que Lily se réveille pour faire venir les enfants je suppose. Elle a l'air exténuée… » commença Sirius

- « C'est-à-dire » commença James en retirant sa main de la couveuse « D'ici quelques instants, des médicomages vont venir faire passer des tests à Jack. Ils veulent vérifier qu'il n'a aucune trace de poison dans le corps et qu'il n'a pas de problèmes que les premiers tests n'auraient pas dépisté. »

Sirius comprit immédiatement d'où venait l'air si soucieux de ses amis. Il hocha doucement la tête.

- « Je viendrais vous prévenir quand se sera fini » souffla James

- « D'accord, c'est parfait » assura Sirius en souriant « Ne t'en fais pas pour Harry et Syrielle, ils sont dans la salle de jeu et ils s'amusent bien. Ils ne verront pas le temps passer ».

James hocha la tête en souriant et raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, Sirius se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami.

- « T'inquiètes pas trop, je suis sur que ça va aller… Pour Jack, je veux dire » lança-t-il avec assurance

- « Merci » souffla James dans un léger signe de tête.

Soudain, depuis l'intérieur de la chambre, la voix de Lily appela doucement son mari. Sirius laissa alors son ami rejoindre sa femme et reprit le chemin de la salle de jeux qu'il trouva beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Il alla directement s'asseoir aux côtés d'Océane.

- « Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

- « J'ai vu James. Lily et Jack dormaient tous les deux. Le pauvre petit bonhomme est trop maigre, ils ont été obligés de le mettre dans une couveuse »

- « Oh non… » souffla Océane d'un air désolé

- « Mais il est quand même avec eux et on peut facilement le toucher… Il doit encore passer des tests pour vérifier que tout va bien. James et Lily sont inquiets »

- « C'est normal » répondit Océane en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari.

- « James à dit qu'on pourrait le voir dès que les examens seraient finis » continua Sirius

- « Mais tu l'as déjà vu toi ! Il est comment ? » demanda Océane

- « Il est tout petit ! Et c'est déjà le portrait craché de Harry et James ! C'est plutôt ça qui devrait inquiéter Lily ! » Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La jeune femme pouffa discrètement et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Il aperçut rapidement Syrielle et Lalyh jouer ensemble dans un coin tandis que Harry semblait en adoration devant une petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant.

- « C'est qui la petite chinoise là bas ? » Demanda-t-il à Océane « Celle qui donne un air stupide à mon filleul préféré ? »

Océane se mit à rire doucement et se releva un peu.

- « Elle s'appelle Cho, c'est la fille d'un médicomage. Harry et elle se sont déjà vu l'autre jour quand il venait voir Lily. Je crois qu'il est amoureux… » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- « Précoce le petit ! » souffla Sirius en souriant à son tour

- « A cet âge là, tu tombes amoureux comme rien. A son âge j'avais au moins trois fiancés ! » déclara Océane en souriant

- « Et après c'est à moi que l'on reproche mon passé volage ?! » S'amusa le jeune homme en la fixant.

- « Tu as vraiment envie que l'on discute de ça chéri ? » Répondit Océane en fronçant les sourcils. 

Sirius se dépêcha de faire non de la tête et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- « N'écoute pas ce que je dis, je suis stupide ! » Murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il avait très envie de calmer le jeu et tout de suite. Ils avaient passé ces quelques derniers jours à se disputer trop souvent à son goût. C'était l'article de cette Rita Skeeter qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Là où le jeune homme n'avait vu qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, Océane avait vu une menace pour leur couple. Et malgré ses affirmations de n'aimer qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, la jeune femme n'avait pas été rassurée. Sirius se demandait si ce n'était pas les hormones de grossesse qui commençaient déjà à jouer sur l'humeur de sa femme. Mais le jeune homme faisait son possible pour lui prouver qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire, mais par moment, elle lui reprochait cette affaire comme si tout était de sa faute ! Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que cette journaliste ferait mal son travail ! Il avait d'ailleurs promis d'aller très prochainement expliquer sa façon de penser à cette Rita Skeeter pour sa mauvaise blague. En attendant, il se contentait de montrer à celle qui était devenue sa femme qu'il l'aimait de toutes ses forces.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un petit garçon au bras plâtré et son papa qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- « Amos ! » Lança-t-il en se levant pour aller vers lui.

- « Sirius Black ! Ca alors, quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Mais c'est vrai que tu as une fille toi… »

- « Oui ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour elle, heureusement. James vient d'avoir son troisième enfant »expliqua Sirius

- « Troisième ? Il n'a pas perdu son temps ! » s'exclama Amos Diggory

- « Non… Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton fils ? »

- « Oh ! Cédric est tombé d'un arbre il y a deux jours. La fracture était vilaine, il a fallut l'immobiliser ainsi le temps que la potion fasse effet. Le médicomage ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous dire qu'ont peut l'enlever. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Cédric » lança-t-il ensuite à l'intention de son fils « Si tu allais jouer un peu… »

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre les autres. Sirius et Amos se dirigèrent alors vers le canapé où Océane s'était levée, un curieux sourire, presque revanchard sur les lèvres. C'est alors que Sirius se souvint que sa femme et Amos Diggory étaient sortis ensemble pendant un temps à Poudlard. 

D'après ce que la jeune femme lui en avait dit, Amos l'avait laissé tombé sans ménagement pour sortir avec celle qui était devenue madame Diggory.

- « Euh Amos… » commença-t-il « Je ne te présente pas ma femme » lança-t-il en souriant

- « Océane ? Par Merlin, c'est toi qui as réussit l'exploit de faire tomber l'irrécupérable Sirius Black dans tes filets ! » s'exclama Amos

- « Oui c'est moi ! Comme quoi, j'ai bien mené ma barque ! » Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment. Océane faisait presque peur, les sourcils ainsi froncés. Amos se mit à sourire faiblement et en bafouillant expliqua qu'il allait les laisser entre eux et lire un magasine un peu plus loin.  
Sirius et Océane reprirent leurs places sur le canapé et le jeune homme remarqua que sa femme faisait exprès de se blottir langoureusement contre lui. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, au contraire, cela l'amusait.

- « Tu lui en veux encore ? » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille

- « Non, bien sur que non » répondit la jeune femme avec véhémence « Mais je veux lui montrer à quel point je suis heureuse avec toi »

Sirius se mit à sourire largement et déposa un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme posa alors sa tête sur ses genoux et s'allongea sur le sofa. Sirius entreprit alors de caresser ses longs cheveux blonds très tendrement tout en observant les enfants qui jouaient tranquillement. Son attention fut vaguement attirée par Harry.

Le petit Digory avait rejoint le petit garçon et la petite chinoise. Il s'immisça dans leur jeu en souriant et tous les trois reprirent leur occupation. Mais, au fur et à mesure des jeux, il sembla évident à Sirius que la petite fille n'était pas insensible au charme du blondinet. Au bout d'un moment, elle quitta la place qu'elle occupait près de Harry pour aller s'installer tout à côté de Cédric. Le visage décomposé de son filleul provoqua un pincement au cœur de Sirius. Il observa alors Harry faire de vaines de tentative pour reconquérir le cœur de sa petite chinoise. Il lui tendit les plus beaux jouets qu'il avait trouvés dans les coffres, mais la petite fille les refusa tous. Elle préférait se tourner vers Cédric qui construisait un château en cubes. La petite semblait très impressionné et Harry totalement abattu. Récupérant des cubes et d'autres petits objets, il tenta lui-même de construire une tour. Mais son plus jeune âge et son manque d'habileté ne l'aidèrent pas dans sa tâche et c'est avec un regard légèrement dédaigneux que Cho et Cédric regardèrent s'effondrer l'édifice. Pendant que Harry, complètement dépité, se dégageait des cubes qui lui étaient tombé dessus, les deux autres enfants qui s'étaient pris la main, se levèrent pour aller un peu plus loin, jouer dans un coin tranquille.

Sirius entendit Océane murmurer sa déception. Harry se leva, et l'air très triste s'approcha d'eux, les bras ballants, les yeux fixant le sol. Océane se redressa et Sirius se pencha pour prendre son filleul par la taille et le souleva pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Harry cala sa tête contre son torse et s'agrippa à son T-shirt. Océane se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa tignasse brune.

- « Tu t'es fait piquer ta copine… » souffla Sirius en caressant le dos du petit garçon « Bah… Laisse tomber, elle ne vaut pas le coup si elle préfère l'autre blondinet »

Océane soupira et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son mari

- « Les filles c'est compliqué, tu sais ! On ne peut pas toujours les comprendre ! Elle va se rendre compte que t'es mieux ma crevette ! T'en fais pas… »

Mais le petit garçon n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de rester gentiment assis sur les genoux de son parrain. Sirius respecta le petit chagrin de son filleul et le laissa tranquille. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Lalyh et Syrielle jouaient sans se soucier des autres enfants qui venaient peu à peu remplir la pièce. Ils attendirent près de deux heures avant de voir revenir James.

- « Alors ? » Demanda Océane en se levant tandis que le jeune papa s'approchait d'eux.

Mais son sourire parlait pour lui.

- « Il va très bien ! Aucune trace de poison nulle part, aucun séquelle… » souffla-t-il en prenant Harry à son cou. « Je suis soulagé ! »

- « C'est normal ! Et pour la couveuse ? » demanda Sirius

- « Il en aura besoin encore un peu, mais au moins il est en bonne santé ! »

- « On peut le voir ? » demanda Océane

- « Bien sur ! » Répondit fièrement James « On va voir le bébé mon grand ? » demanda-t-il à Harry

- « Ouiiii ! » S'écria le petit garçon.

Toute trace de son chagrin avait disparut et Sirius en était ravi.

- « Où est ta sœur ? » Demanda James en regardant tout autour de lui.

- « Sy'ielle ! » Hurla alors Harry « Viens ! »

C'est avec amusement que Sirius vit Lalyh et Syrielle tourner la tête d'un même mouvement pour se tourner vers eux. En voyant son papa, Syrielle et se leva et courut vers lui. James se baissa et la souleva de son bras libre. Il posa un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

- « On y va ? » Leur demanda-t-il « Maman a très envie de vous voir et de vous présenter votre petit frère. »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en souriant. James indiqua d'un signe de tête le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre la chambre de Lily. Sirius prit Lalyh à son cou, et prenant la main d'Océane dans la sienne, passa fièrement devant Amos, le torse bombé par la fierté et suivit son meilleur ami.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est ici que tu habites ? »

Remus soupira et se retourna vers la jeune femme qu'il avait amené dans son antre. Debae observait la mezzanine avec un air soucieux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui montrer l'endroit où il vivait mais il n'avait pas tellement eu le choix. D'abord parce que c'était l'endroit le plus discret qu'il connaissait pour parler de l'avancée de sa mission à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et ensuite parce que Debae avait énormément insisté…  
Remus s'était beaucoup rapproché de la jeune lycanthrope, elle était devenu son amie. Cela lui faisait du bien de parler enfin de ses vraies convictions, de ses vraies opinions. Elle pensait comme lui, elle était la plupart du temps de son avis et ils pouvaient discuter librement et à cœur ouvert.

- « Mais c'est sordide ! » Lança la jeune femme en observant avec dédain le matelas de paille qui servait de lit au jeune homme.

- « Merci, c'est gentil ! » Répondit Remus en s'approchant de la lucarne pour l'ouvrir un peu, histoire d'aérer l'endroit.

- « Je ne plaisante pas Remus ! Comment tu fais pour vivre ici ? »

- « L'habitude… Oh je t'en prie Debae, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça !Au moins j'ai un toit sur la tête. »

- « Un toit et des toiles d'araignées ! » Compléta la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- « Si tu es là pour critiquer, on peut repartir et trouver un autre endroit pour discuter » lança Remus

- « Non, c'est bon » souffla la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il lui désignait.

- « Et je t'interdis de penser à venir faire le ménage ici, c'est clair ?! » Ordonna Remus en se laissant tomber sur le matelas de paille.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pensais à ça ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'un air étonné.

- « J'ai pour amies deux terreurs quand il s'agit de mon confort… » souffla le jeune homme en souriant.

La jeune fille se mit à rire franchement et Remus l'imita.

- « Bon, on s'y met maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en tirant à lui son sac de cuir qui contenait tous ces morceaux de parchemins sur lesquels se trouvaient ses notes « Tu as discuté avec Zac ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui, et il se montre plus réceptif que ce que j'aurais imaginé » commença-t-elle « Je pense que la dernière bagarre qu'il y a eu ici la dernière fois l'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. »

- « C'est excellent pour nous ça »

- « Je trouve aussi ! Mais d'une manière générale, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur la bonne voix, que de plus en plus de lycanthropes commencent à réfléchir à l'idée de ne pas se joindre à Greyback ! Il y a de l'espoir non ? »

- « Oui » assura Remus en souriant « Tu fais un travail formidable ! »

- « Je n'ai aucun mérite, je les connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, ils sont plus en confiance avec moi » souffla la jeune femme

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se pencha récupérer un parchemin qui était tombé de ses mains quand il aperçut, par la porte entrouverte de la vieille armoire où il rangeait ses affaires, un halo vert s'en échapper. Il se leva d'un bond. Cela ne pouvait venir que d'une chose, le miroir qui permettait au professeur Dumbledore d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il s'approcha à grand pas de l'armoire.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda Debae avec inquiétude

Remus se bloqua d'un seul coup. Tout à son angoisse de recevoir un message de Dumbledore qu'il n'attendait pas, il avait oublié qu'elle était encore là. Il lui avait dit qu'il recevait ses ordres d'un grand sorcier, mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce moyen de contact.

- « On essaye de te contacter ? » demanda-t-elle

Remus hocha la tête

- « Tu veux que je te laisse le temps que tu lui parles ? » proposa-t-elle

Mais le jeune homme fit non de la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire suffisamment confiance. Il se tourna alors vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit et récupéra le miroir. Il tapota la surface de sa baguette en exécutant le sort informulé qui lui permettait de créer le contact.

Le visage du professeur Dumbledore apparut à la place de son propre reflet.

- « Bonjour Remus ! » lança-t-il

- « Bonjour professeur ! » Répondit Remus un brin stressé « Je ne suis pas seul… Je suis avec la jeune femme dont je vous ai parlé » précisa-t-il pour le cas où le directeur de Poudlard aurait des informations importantes à lui communiquer « Il se passe quelque chose d'important ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

- « Oui » répondit simplement le professeur

- « Par Merlin ! » S'exclama Remus qui s'attendait aux pires horreurs.

- « J'ai dit importante mais pas grave Remus ! » Lança le professeur en souriant. « Jack est né ce matin » annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- « Oh ! » S'exclama le jeune homme sincèrement ravi « C'est vrai ? »

- « Evidemment » assura le professeur en souriant

- « C'est merveilleux ! Comment il va ? Comment va Lily ? »

- « Lily va très bien, et d'après les informations que j'ai eues par James, le bébé va très bien aussi. Mais il est un peu plus maigre que la normale et nécessite d'être placé en couveuse. Mais les nouveaux parents son ravis »

- « Moi aussi ! » lança Remus, un large sourire aux lèvres « Je pari qu'il ressemble à James… »

- « C'est le cas parait-il. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de féliciter les heureux parents de vive voix »

Remus hocha la tête.

- « Bien évidemment, tu es autorisé à venir le voir quand tu le voudras » continua le professeur Dumbledore « Je ne voudrais pas priver tes amis de ta présence en ce moment en t'obligeant à continuer ta mission »

- « Oh professeur ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de rentrer pour les voir tous… » souffla Remus avec un pincement au cœur « Mais je crains qu'un nouveau départ de ma part attirerait les soupçons ! Je vous en prie, dites à James et Lily que je suis heureux pour eux mais que je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne pourrais pas être auprès d'eux »

- « C'est ton choix Remus, et je sais que tu agis au mieux. James et Lily le comprendront aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais il me semblait important que tu sois au courant. »

- « Vous avez bien fait professeur » lança Remus « C'est vraiment une merveilleuse nouvelle »

- « Je reprendrais contact avec toi d'ici peu de temps. D'ici là, prend bien soin de toi » répondit le professeur avant que son reflet ne disparaisse de la surface lisse du miroir.

L'objet toujours dans la main, il se dirigea vers son matelas de misère et s'y laissa tomber en soupirant. Debae le regardait silencieusement et d'un air grave. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, Remus eut envie de se confier.

- « Un de mes meilleurs amis et sa femme viennent d'avoir un bébé… C'est leur troisième… Il a faillit ne jamais venir au monde, parce que sans le savoir, sa maman s'était empoisonné et lui avec. J'étais déjà ici, je ne l'ai su qu'après. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir été à leurs côtés dans ces moments difficiles. Mais le bébé est né et il va bien. Il est un peu maigre, mais ça n'a pas l'air alarmant… »

Remus se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant de plus belle.

- « Vas-y » souffla enfin Debae après un moment de silence

- « Quoi ? » demanda Remus en se redressant sur ses coudes

- « Retourne chez toi ! Retourne auprès de tes amis ! » lança-t-elle

- « Mais Debae ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ! Avec tous mes départs sans justifications je vais me faire repérer ! Ca fait louche un loup-garou qui cherche le calme dans une communauté et qui disparaît des jours durant sans laisser de trace ! C'est un gros risque ! »

- « Et combien de fois cet enfant va naître ?! » Lui rétorqua la jeune femme avec sérieux « Ce moment est unique et ça crève les yeux que tu préfèrerais mille fois être là-bas plutôt que coincé ici ! Tes amis seront ravis de t'avoir avec eux ! Si tu ne pars pas, tu t'en voudras »

- « Mais… » tenta de renchérir le jeune homme mais devant les arguments de son amie, sa résolution de rester était mise à rude épreuve.

- « Vas-y ! » Insista la jeune femme en se penchant pour prendre sa cape qui était suspendue un peu plus loin. « Va les voir, je me débrouillerais pour te trouver une bonne excuse ! »

- « Debae… » murmura Remus en observant la cape que la jeune femme lui tendait désormais.

- « Et en attendant ton retour, je continuerais à discuter avec les membres de la communauté et j'essayerais d'en convaincre quelques-uns uns de plus. Ta mission ne prendra pas de retard »

Remus la fixa un moment et en un éclair sa décision fut prise. Elle avait raison, il y avait des choses dans la vie beaucoup plus importantes que toutes les missions du monde, la naissance de Jack Potter en était une. Ses amis avaient toujours été là pour lui dans les moments importants de sa vie, il serait lui aussi présents pour leurs grands moments à eux. Il empoigna sa cape et la passa vivement autour de ses épaules.

- « Merci Debae, merci vraiment ! » souffla-t-il

- « De rien » répondit la jeune femme en souriant avant qu'il ne transplane.

Remus arriva directement à Ste Mangouste. Il retira sa cape avant d'entrer dans le Hall et s'approcha aussitôt du guichet d'accueil. Il demanda quel était le numéro de la chambre de Lily, la guérisseuse lui répondit presque immédiatement et Remus se lança dans les couloirs.

Il trouva rapidement la bonne chambre et frappa trois coups brefs à la porte.

- « Entrez » lança la voix de Lily.

C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres que Remus actionna la poignée de la porte et entra.

- « Il parait que le nouveau petit Potter est enfin arrivé ! » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

- « Remus ! » S'écrièrent en cœur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire l'intégralité des familles Black et Potter.

- « Quelle bonne surprise ! » Souffla Lily depuis son lit blanc « Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! »

- « Je suis content d'être ici aussi » assura le jeune homme en s'approchant pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son amie « Allé montrez-moi votre petite merveille ! »

- « Avec plaisir ! » Déclara James en faisant venir à lui un berceau recouvert par une épaisse bulle. « Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore t'a dit pour son problème de poids… »

- « Oui » souffla Remus en se penchant pour admirer la petite frimousse du bébé « Il est tout petit ! Et adorable… »

- « Oui » répondirent en cœur et fièrement les heureux parents.  
Remus se mit à sourire largement.

- « Tu veux entendre un truc marrant Lunard ? » Demanda alors Sirius depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- « Toujours partant ! » lui répondit Remus en souriant

- « Oh Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas encore recommencer ! » Souffla Océane qui tenait Lalyh sur ses genoux « Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer ! »

- « Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça mignon et amusant… » rétorqua Sirius en se levant. « Harry ? »

Le petit garçon qui jouait à moitié caché sous le lit de sa maman s'approcha alors de son parrain qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'approchèrent ensemble du berceau et Sirius désigna le bébé endormi du doigt.

- « C'est qui ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « C'est bébé ! » répondit Harry

- « Oui, mais c'est quoi son prénom ? »

- « Dzack ! » lança le petit garçon en souriant

- « Dzack ? » répéta Sirius

- « DZACK ! » Recommença Harry comme s'il voulait le corriger.

Lily se mit à sourire et tendit les bras, Sirius y déposa le petit garçon en souriant.

- « C'est bien mon chéri » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- « C'est mignon » souffla Remus en souriant

- « C'est pas facile à prononcer ! » Rétorqua Océane en prenant sa défense.

- « Mais on ne se moque pas de lui ! » lança Sirius

- « Et le lui faire répéter des dizaines de fois à la suite, tu appelles ça comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air grave

- « Ce n'est pas méchant… » souffla James en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Remus se mit à rire de toutes ses dents, comme c'était bon de se retrouver parmi les siens. Il se sentait enfin bien, il sentait qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de revenir. Il ne resterait sans doute pas longtemps auprès d'eux, mais au moins, il aurait prit part à la joie de cet heureux évènement.


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent sept : Rentrer chez soi**

_  
« Pousser la porte dans le couloir, tout doucement faire quelques pas  
(…)  
C'est bon de rentrer chez soi. Rentrer chez soi  
D'où que l'on revienne, c'est bon de rentrer chez soi »  
Maurane_

- « Tu es déjà prêt ? » Demanda Océane d'un air surpris.

Sirius releva la tête de son bol de café et aperçut à l'entrée de sa cuisine, Remus habillé de pied en cap, prêt à quitter leur maison où il avait séjourné les deux jours qu'il avait passé auprès d'eux. Deux jours, ce n'était pas très long, mais il savait que son ami n'avait pas le choix. C'était déjà merveilleux qu'il ait pu venir, cela avait énormément touché James et Lily, mais tous savaient bien que son séjour ne pouvait être que de courte durée.

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme en s'installant à côté d'elle, pile en face de Sirius « Il vaut mieux que je rentre le plus tôt possible malheureusement »

Il se servit un grand bol de café fumant tandis que Océane poussait vers lui la grande assiette chargée de toast.

- « Tu iras voir Lily avant de partir ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Non, je lui ai dit au revoir hier soir » souffla Remus

- « Dans ce cas je serais la dernière à te voir avant que tu ne partes, donc je serais la dernière à m'assurer que tu t'es nourrit correctement au moins ce matin ! » Déclara-t-elle en rajoutant encore des toasts à la pile déjà bien haute qui s'élevait devant le jeune homme.

- « Océane » soupira Remus d'un air amusé « Sirius, tu ne pourrais pas lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle me gave comme une oie ? »

- « Tu crois que le mariage m'a donné des pouvoirs magiques supplémentaires ? » Demanda Sirius en riant à moitié « Je n'ai jamais pu l'empêcher de te nourrir comme dix, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! »

Le jeune homme vit son ami soupirer mais prendre de bonne grâce le premier toast de la pile.  
Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse, et lorsqu'il fut terminé, tous avaient le sourire. Remus se leva alors et décréta que le moment était venu pour lui de partir. Le sourire s'effaça presque immédiatement du visage d'Océane. Sirius prit Lalyh dans ses bras et vint se placer près d'elle.

- « Sois prudent ! » souffla la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur chacune des joues du lycanthrope

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Occupes toi surtout de nous faire un beau bébé ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire. Comme tout le monde, Remus avait été ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle grossesse d'Océane et les avait chaudement félicités.

- « Bon je pars… » souffla-t-il

- « Attends, je pars en même temps que toi » déclare Sirius en faisant glisser sa fille de ses bras vers ceux de sa maman.

- « A ce soir toi ! » Murmura la jeune femme en souriant faiblement.

Sirius pouffa et embrassa ses deux femmes avant de se rendre dans l'entrée pour récupérer sa cape qu'il enfila rapidement. Puis Remus et lui quittèrent la maison et traversèrent le jardin pour se rendre dans la rue. Là, ils ne furent qu'à peine surpris de voir James quitter sa maison pour venir les rejoindre.

- « Tu nous espionnais ? » demanda Sirius d'un air amusé

- « On va dire ça comme ça ! » plaisanta James « Je voulais dire au revoir à Remus »

- « Tu embrasseras bien tout ton petit monde pour moi » lança le loup-garou en serrant la main de son ami

- « Compte sur moi et toi, essaye de finir ta mission maintenant ! Ca commence à bien faire ton absence tu sais ! »

- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! » assura Remus en souriant

Les trois amis parlèrent encore quelques secondes avant de se séparer. Remus transplana le premier, laissant James et Sirius au milieu de la route.

- « Tu vas à Jasire ? » demanda alors James à son ami

- « Oui, je vais voir si on a du courrier, et si beaucoup de dossiers sont en attente. Mais je ne compte pas rouvrir avant quelques jours. J'aime assez l'idée de prendre un peu de vacances ! » assura le jeune homme

- « Je reprendrais quand Lily sera de retour à la maison » l'informa son ami

- « Certainement pas ! » Gronda Sirius d'un air faussement sévère « Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais on ne croule pas sous le travail en ce moment ! Alors je peux très bien gérer ça tout seul ! Toi, tu vas rester bien tranquillement avec Lily chez toi, vous allez bien vous occuper de Jack et des autres et plus tard tu retourneras au boulot ! »

- « Bien Papa ! » se moqua gentiment James en souriant

- « Voilà ! Bon et maintenant j'y vais ! »

- « Et moi je retourne voir si Dobby à réussit à maintenir l'ordre dans ma maison ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment en souriant et Sirius transplana aussitôt. Il arriva instantanément à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Il remonta à pied la rue peu fréquentée vue l'heure matinale qu'il était, et se retrouva bien vite devant l'immeuble qui accueillait les locaux de Jasire. Il monta rapidement l'escalier et, sortant son trousseau de clé de sa poche ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce d'accueil. Il posa ses affaires, puis reprenant ses clés, se rendit au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer le courrier dans la petite boite prévu à cet effet. Elle était d'une taille suffisante pour qu'un hibou de pose dessus, ensuite, l'oiseau n'avait qu'à mordiller l'attache qui retenait le parchemin à ses serres pour le faire tomber dans l'urne. C'était une invention très récente et relativement ingénieuse. Cela permettait de recevoir le courrier même si personne n'était là. Lily lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait à l'origine d'une invention moldue et il avait été étonné de l'apprendre.

L'urne était pleine à ras bord ce qui étonna le jeune homme. Il récupéra tous les parchemins et remonta à l'étage. Il lâcha son chargement sur le bureau de Lucrécia. Ils lui avaient donné des vacances bien méritées et la jeune femme ne devait revenir qu'après le nouvel an. Ce n'était pas un handicap pour la société. Vu le peu de clients qu'ils avaient, son absence ne porterait pas préjudice… Sirius fit alors le tour du bureau et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de la secrétaire. Il prit le premier morceau de parchemin et le déplia. Il en lu à peine quelques lignes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait été écrit par une femme qui voulait savoir si la Jasire n'avait pas besoin d'une collaboratrice. Sirius pouffa devant l'absurdité et le culot de cette demande, transforma le parchemin en boulette de papier et la lança, sans se lever de son siège dans la poubelle située un peu plus loin. Il récupéra un nouveau parchemin et en commença la lecture.

Cette fois-ci, la personne qui écrivait et qui avait décoré chacun des points de ses i d'un petit cœur, demandait si Jasire ne pouvait pas financer ses photographies qu'elle faisait en vue de devenir mannequin vedette pour une grande marque de vêtement chics. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à trouver tout cela un tantinet agaçant. Et une fois encore, le parchemin termina, roulé en boule dans la poubelle. Sirius déplia encore une demi-douzaine de lettes mais il se rendit compte qu'aucune d'entre elle n'était digne d'intérêt. Aucune des personnes qui le contactait, pour la plupart des femmes, n'avait des projets sérieux. Tout cela ressemblait fort à des prétextes pour pouvoir venir les approcher de près James et lui.

D'une grande brassée, il récupéra toutes les lettres et les posa tranquillement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. D'un cou de baguette, il y mit le feu sans attendre. Il regarda un moment les flammes lécher le papier et prendre une couleur bleutée à cause de l'encre. Mais Sirius s'en désintéressa très vite et se rendit dans son bureau.

Peu de dossiers l'y attendaient, mais il se mit à la tâche sans attendre. Plus vite il terminait son travail et plus tôt, il pourrait aller rejoindre Océane et Lalyh. Il aurait ainsi le temps de jouer avec sa fille ! Il adorait ça et ne perdait jamais une occasion de la voir rire. Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, il se mit au travail.

Il venait de terminer l'étude de son deuxième dossier quand une voix le tira de sa concentration.

- « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sirius se leva rapidement et quitta son bureau.

- « Oui » lança-t-il en passant la porte.

Il vit alors trois jeunes filles se tenir devant lui. Il lui sembla que celle qui était la plus en retrait souffla « Waouh ! » En le voyant entrer. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit que la seconde tentait de cacher derrière son dos l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier dans lequel l'article de Rita Skeeter avait parut.

- « Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il avec sévérité.

- « Euh… C'est-à-dire que euh… » commença la première que ses amies venaient de pousser en avant, se cachant prudemment derrière elle.

Sirius croisa ses bras sur son torse et continua à les fixer d'un air grave.

- « Nous voulions savoir si euh… avoir des renseignements sur … sur la manière dont vous… meniez votre entreprise » souffla enfin la jeune fille qui était devenu rouge pivoine.

- « Vous avez un projet précis que vous aimeriez réaliser ? » demanda le jeune homme sans chercher à être particulièrement aimable

- « Euh… »

La première des trois jeunes filles se tourna vers ses deux amies qui la regardèrent d'un air un peu perdu.

- « Pas encore… » souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- « Mesdemoiselles ! » Soupira Sirius « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de venir ici uniquement pour voir la tête que j'ai ? Je vous prierais de partir et de ne plus venir nous ennuyer ! »

Devant son air sévère, les jeunes filles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent rapidement les locaux de la Jasire. Sirius soupira et s'appuya contre le bureau de Lucrécia. Il devait bien admettre qu'Océane avait eu raison. Cet article dans le journal rameuté quotidiennement à Jasire au moins une dizaine de femmes dont le seul but étaient de les approcher. Il n'y aurait jamais cru ! Il fallait vraiment qu'en ces temps de guerre, les gens n'aient rien à faire pour perdre leur temps à venir jusqu'ici… pour rien.

Il allait retourner dans son bureau pour continuer son travail quand il réalisa qu'il était trop énervé pour se concentrer là-dessus. De plus, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis un petit moment, mais il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps. Il récupéra alors sa cape et les clés de Jasire. Il referma le local, enfila sa cape et quitta l'immeuble. Il remonta le Chemin de Traverse à grandes enjambées. Maintenant que son objectif était fixé, il était déterminé. Après quelques minutes de marches, il arriva enfin à destination. Devant lui se dressait le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il entra dans le hall et se présenta au guichet.

- « Bonjour, je voudrais voir Rita Skeeter » lança-t-il d'un ton sec, sa marche rapide ne l'avait pas calmé.

- « Bien sur monsieur » minauda la sorcière d'accueil « Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

- « Non »

- « Dans ce cas, il me semble que… »

- « Excusez-moi » la coupa Sirius avec détermination « Il faut absolument que je voie Rita Skeeter ! Dites-lui que je veux la voir immédiatement ! »

- « Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien ! » Répondit la jeune femme d'un air pincé

- « Merci » grogna Sirius.

La sorcière s'éloigna un peu et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Le jeune homme dû patienter de longues minutes avant de la voir revenir.

- « Vous avez de la chance ! » annonça-t-elle d'une voix sèche « Elle peut vous recevoir »

Sirius hocha la tête et la suivit dans les couloirs. Il arriva bientôt devant une porte peinte en vieux rose ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en guimauve. La sorcière frappa trois coups secs avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le laisser entrer. Sirius passa devant elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard et pénétra dans le bureau le plus surprenant qu'il ait jamais vu. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une multitude de photo de Rita Skeeter qui à chaque fois portait une tenue plus provocante et plus extravagante l'une que l'autre.

- « Sirius ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix extraordinairement aiguë « Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que vous alliez venir me voir ! »

- « Ah oui ?! » Demanda Sirius en posant assez fort sa main sur le bureau provoquant un bruit sec « Peut-être à cause de cet article que vous avez écrit sur Jasire ?! »

- « Oh ! Vous l'avez lu ? » Minauda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire de séductrice que Sirius trouva parfaitement horripilant.

- « Evidemment que je l'ai lu ! »

- « Et vous avez aimé ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Sirius se releva immédiatement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou énervé par l'attitude de la journaliste. En tout cas il était très agacé.

- « Vous vous moquez de moi ? » Demanda-t-il froidement « Je n'ai pas bien vu où vous parliez clairement de l'action que mène Jasire ? Je n'ai pas bien vu où vous parliez de notre but ! »

- « Si, ça a été mentionné ! » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air pincé

- « Mentionné, oui ! Je voulais que vous en parliez ! Pas que vous fassiez une description fantaisiste de James et moi ! » Grinça Sirius que le comportement de la jeune femme agaçait au plus au point.

- « Pas si fantaisiste que ça monsieur Black, pas si fantaisiste… » murmura-t-elle en se levant « Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez que vous êtes un beau garçon ! »

Sirius la vit s'approcher de lui d'un air incrédule.

- « Je n'ai fait que retranscrire sur le papier ce que j'ai vu en face de moi… »

- « Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! » la prévint froidement Sirius alors qu'il la voyait s'approcher de plus en plus de lui

- « Arrêter quoi ? » demanda-t-elle faussement ingénue

- « Ce petit jeu avec moi ! » Déclara le jeune homme en prenant dans une seule de ses mains les deux de la journaliste qui avait tenté de les posé sur son torse.

- « Oh Sirius ! Je vous en prie ! Vous êtes venu ici, c'est bien pour une raison ! »

- « Oui ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme en la forçant à s'éloigner « Je suis venu vous dire que je ne suis pas satisfait du travail que vous deviez faire pour moi ! »

- « J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour cela… » souffla-t-elle

- « Détrompez-vous ! » lui assura Sirius avec conviction

- « Je le sens Sirius ! » murmura-t-elle alors en s'appuyant d'une manière suggestive sur son bureau

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je sens que je vous plait… et ça tombe bien, vous me plaisez aussi ! » Lança-t-elle langoureusement.

Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise et la regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

- « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-il avec un début de colère

- « Je le lis dans votre regard ! »

Sirius éclata alors de rire, s'en était trop pour lui. Cette femme était vraiment ridicule dans ses propos.

- « N'importe quoi » souffla-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour quitter ce bureau une bonne fois pour toute

- « Ne le niez pas ! » s'emporta la journaliste en se levant de son bureau

Sirius se retourna.

- « Je sens ses choses là ! » déclara-t-elle en se jetant presque sur lui

Le jeune homme la repoussa in extremis la fixa avec dédain.

- « Ecoutez-moi bien, madame Skeeter, je ne sais pas ce que vous sentez et je m'en contrefiche ! Je suis marié et j'aime ma femme plus que tout ! Je suis heureux avec elle et même si j'avais envie d'aller voir ailleurs, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, je ne le ferais pas pour ne pas lui causer du tort et lui faire de la peine. Alors je vous prierais d'arrêter immédiatement vos avances ridicules et de me laisser tranquille moi et ma famille ! » Souffla-t-il avec toute sa force de conviction.

Et c'est une jeune femme abasourdie par tant de véhémence qu'il quitta. Il traversa le couloir et sortit de l'immeuble en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à entendre parler de cette journaliste.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Merci beaucoup monsieur » lança Lily en tendant au chauffeur de taxis quelques billets moldus.

- « Mais vous êtes sure que vous voulez que je vous dépose ici ? Il n'y a rien ! » Répondit le chauffeur qui depuis cinq minutes, fixaient sans la voir la maison des Potter.

- « Ce sera très bien je vous assure » insista la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle se redressa alors et jeta un regard amusé à James, qui tenait Jack dans ses bras. Il avait l'air soulagé comme après chaque voyage en voiture. Lily savait qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié ce moyen de transport qui le stressait beaucoup, mais c'était la meilleure solution pour faire revenir leur fils à la maison. Transplaner avec un enfant si petit n'était absolument pas conseillé.

- « Très bien ! » lança enfin le chauffeur « Je vous laisse »

Lily lui adressa un beau sourire et le regarda s'éloigner tandis que James se rapprochait d'elle. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue de son fils pour s'assurer que le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé pour qu'il reste bien au chaud fonctionnait toujours.

- « C'est moi ou celui là conduisait particulièrement mal ? » demanda James d'une voix encore un peu angoissée

- « C'est toi ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air amusé puis constatant que le taxi avait disparut à l'horizon, il lui proposa de rentrer ce mettre à l'abri du vent de ce début du mois de décembre. Lily hocha la tête et pénétra dans leur jardin. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ce mit à sourire. Cela lui avait tant manqué d'être chez elle, et cela lui faisait tant de bien d'être retour, avec son bébé en bonne santé. Jack avait finalement retrouvé un poids plus conforme à la normale et après encore toute une batterie de tests divers et variés, ils avaient été autorisés à le ramener dans sa maison. Lily était sincèrement soulagé et espérait du fond du cœur ne plus jamais avoir à connaître ces instants si stressant.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se dépêcha de passer pour céder la place à ses deux hommes. Jack était profondément endormi dans les bras de son papa et Lily trouvait ce spectacle tellement mignon qu'elle en souriait presque bêtement. Elle aimait la manière dont James s'occupait de leurs enfants.

- « Tu devrais t'asseoir un peu » lui lança-t-il à ce moment là « Tu as une petite mine »

- « C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va bientôt être l'heure de sa tétée… » répondit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait non loin.

- « Et ça t'empêche de te reposer en attendant ?! » Demanda James en lui désignant du menton le canapé où il voulait visiblement qu'elle s'installe.

En souriant, la jeune femme lui obéit et alla s'étendre sur le canapé tandis que James s'installait dans un des grands fauteuils, Jack toujours niché au creux de ses bras. Lily le regarda en souriant dévorer du regard leur fils. Il releva la tête au bout d'un moment.

- « J'avais raison, on ne sait faire que de beaux bébés ! » Lança-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde « Regarde le ! Il est parfait ! »

Lily se mit à rire doucement.

- « Ta beauté et mon charme… En même temps, ce n'était pas trop dur à prévoir ! » Continua-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- « Tu sais que j'invoque Merlin tous les jours pour que nos enfants n'aient pas hérité de ton caractère ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment

- « Parce que tu crois que le tien est mieux peut être ?! » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

La jeune femme se contenta de faire non de la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. James se mit à rire silencieusement en prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller le bébé par ses soubresauts.

- « James… » commença Lily au bout d'un moment

- « Oui mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix si douce quand il l'appelait ainsi

- « J'étais en train de me dire que maintenant, il faudrait qu'on pense à utiliser un moyen de contraception un peu plus efficace que les sorts qu'on jette à chaque fois » murmura-t-elle doucement en fixant leur fils endormi.

Elle ne voulait pas dire par-là qu'elle regrettait la venue de Jack, bien au contraire. Mais ses grossesses rapprochées l'avaient fatiguées et elle voulait désormais pleinement profiter de ses trois bébés avant de penser à en faire un quatrième, si jamais la question se posait un jour. Elle releva les yeux vers son mari qui la fixait d'un air sérieux.

- « Je me suis dit la même chose » souffla-t-il en souriant doucement.

Lily fut soulagée. A vrai dire, cette demande la travaillait depuis pas mal de temps mais elle n'avait pas osé en parlé avec lui. Elle savait qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse, elle aussi était plutôt de cet avis. Mais ils étaient encore jeunes et elle voulait prendre son temps. En plus, c'était la guerre et pas vraiment le moment idéal pour mettre des enfants au monde. Car si Harry et Syrielle étaient tous les deux nés, dans une période « creuse » de la guerre, où la violence et les attentats se faisaient rares, il ne se passait pas un jour depuis plus d'un mois sans que des actes horribles de mangemorts ne soient reportés dans la presse.

Les cris du nouveau-né affamé tirèrent Lily de ses pensées à la plus grande joie de celle-ci. Elle n'aimait pas penser à toutes ses horreurs. La jeune femme se redressa alors et s'installa bien confortablement dans le canapé, près de l'accoudoir.

- « Doucement bonhomme » souffla James à son fils « Maman va te donner à manger… »

Il le berça un moment de gauche à droite tandis que Lily se déshabillait et dégageait un de ses seins. James lui posa ensuite précautionneusement leur fils dans les bras et vint s'installer à ses côtés tandis que Jack avalait goulûment le mamelon de sa maman.

- « Cette chance qu'il a ! » Souffla James en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

- « Tu en as profité avant sa naissance et tu ne t'en es pas privé ! » Lui rappela Lily en souriant « C'est à son tour maintenant ! »

James se mit à rire et taquina du bout des doigts les petits pieds de leur bébé qui les remua un peu.

- « Ne l'embête pas pendant qu'il mange ! » Gronda doucement Lily en replaçant convenablement son sein que le bébé venait de perdre.

- « Il est tellement petit » souffla James en posant sa main sur le ventre de leur fils « J'avais oublié à quel point c'était petit un bébé ! Harry et Syrielle ont l'air de géants à côté ! »

Lily se mit à rire doucement.

La tétée se termina sans problème et une fois repu et son rot effectué, Jack s'endormi tout contre le cœur de sa maman.

- « C'est l'heure de dormir mon chéri » murmura-t-elle en se levant.

James l'accompagna et tous les trois se rendirent à l'étage. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du bébé qui avait été peinte dans un joli bleu pâle. Au centre de la pièce se dressait le berceau de Jack et près de la fenêtre, se trouvait la table à langer. Lily s'y rendit et y déposa doucement le bébé endormi.

- « Laisse moi faire ! » souffla James en venant se placer près d'elle « Pour voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main »

Lily hocha la tête en souriant, et appuyée contre le mur supervisa l'opération « changement de couche ».

Même si au départ, les gestes de James étaient hésitants et malhabiles, l'expérience prit bien vite le dessus et il retrouva la dextérité que lui avait apporté les soins de deux autres bébés. Il rattacha soigneusement le petit pyjama vert pâle de Jack et le prit contre lui en souriant avec fierté. Il s'approcha de Lily et la jeune femme se pencha pour poser un baiser sur la petite tête de son fils. James l'imita avant de poser avec douceur le bébé dans son berceau. Puis revenant sur ses pas, il enlaça la taille de sa femme et tous les deux admirèrent un moment leur fils endormi avant de mettre en marche le bébé transmetteur et de quitter la chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

Toujours tendrement enlacés, ils se rendirent dans le salon. Lily tenta d'étouffer un bâillement mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son mari qui la força à s'allonger sur le canapé pour « vraiment se reposer cette fois ». Elle accepta et la tête confortablement installée sur les genoux de James, elle se laissa emporté par la sensation de bien être qui la gagnait tandis qu'il jouait dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura le bonheur de se trouver près de son mari. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir si confortablement installé mais quelques coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de son semi-sommeil. Elle grogna un peu et se releva péniblement.

- « Je vais y aller » déclara James en se levant « Rallonges toi… »

Lily se contenta de lui faire non de la tête et appuya sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. En passant derrière elle, James posa un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre Dobby qui avait déjà ouvert la porte. Lily n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui arrivait chez elle car Harry débarqua en courant dans le salon et se jeta contre ses jambes.

- « Maman ! » Lança-t-il alors que la jeune femme, oubliant toute fatigue, se penchait d'un air radieux pour le prendre sur ses genoux.

- « Oh mon amour ! » Souffla-t-elle en la serrant contre son cœur « Je suis contente de te retrouver ! Mais parle moins fort, Jack fait dodo… »

Harry cala sa tête contre son cou et c'est alors que Lily entendit qu'on les rejoignait dans le salon. Elle se retourna et aperçu James qui portait Syrielle à son cou, Arthur Weasley qui tenait la main de Ron et Molly qui la regardait en souriant.

- « Bonjour ! » lança joyeusement Lily

Harry se détacha alors d'elle et la jeune femme tendit les bras pour que James y dépose leur fille. Elle serra très fort sa fille, qui caressait ses cheveux de sa petite main avant de déposer un énorme bisou un peu mouillé sur sa joue.

- « Je t'aime ma chérie » souffla-t-elle en souriant. 

Elle installa Syrielle sur ses genoux et salua Arthur et Molly qui s'installèrent ensuite en face d'elle. Harry glissa bientôt du canapé pour aller jouer avec Ron un peu plus loin, laissant la place libre pour son père.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Molly en souriant

- « Bien, je suis fatiguée mais je suis tellement contente d'être là… A la maison avec les enfants »

- « Comme je te comprends ! » lui assura Molly en souriant

- « Et comment va le bébé ? » demanda Arthur

- « Bien merci. Il a repris du poids rapidement. Mais il me parait toujours un peu maigre… » souffla Lily en se tournant vers James

- « Les médicomages ont dit que ce n'était rien. » le rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras

- « Charly aussi était un peu chétif quand il est né » lança Molly

- « Et maintenant c'est un solide garçon » renchérit Arthur avec une once de fierté.

Lily se sentit un peu mieux.

- « Tenez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous » reprit soudain Molly en prenant son sac sur les genoux et en commençant à fouiller à l'intérieur « Enfin pour vous… C'est surtout pour Jack… »

- « Oh Molly ! C'est trop gentil ! Il ne fallait pas ! » Lança Lily un peu gênée.

Elle savait que la très nombreuse famille Weasley avait peu de moyen mais le cœur sur la main…

- « Ca nous fait plaisir ! » Assura Arthur tandis que Molly tendait en souriant un paquet joliment emballé.

- « Merci » lancèrent en même temps James et Lily.

La jeune femme récupéra le paquet et la petite main de Syrielle se posa dessus.

- « Ce n'est pas pour toi mon ange, c'est pour bébé Jack… » murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front « Mais tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux »

Syrielle hocha la tête en souriant et récupéra le paquet à deux mains. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et fit un magnifique sourire à ses parents et aux Weasley avant d'agripper le papier cadeau à pleine main. Elle eut un peu de mal à déchirer le papier mais grogna un peu quand James tendit la main pour l'aider.

- « D'accord, d'accord ! Je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule ma chérie ! » S'amusa James en retirant sa main.

La fillette batailla quelques minutes supplémentaires sous le regard amusé des adultes avant de parvenir à déchirer le papier.

- « Aaaaah ! » Lança-t-elle visiblement ravie. 

Elle se dépêcha d'enlever l'intégralité du papier qu'elle garda dans ses mains d'un air émerveillé. Elle glissa alors des genoux de sa mère pour venir s'installer sur ceux de son père pour pouvoir jouer plus tranquillement avec ce morceau de papier cadeau qui la fascinait tant. Lily se mit à sourire et ouvrit la boite qui contenait le cadeau des Weasley. C'était une magnifique paire de petits chaussons tricotés. Molly devait sans doute l'avoir fait elle-même. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. Lily les sortit de la boite pour mieux les admirer.

- « Par Merlin ! » souffla James en les regardant « Ils sont magnifiques »

- « C'est vraiment très beau ! Merci ! » continua Lily

- « Oh de rien ! » Souffla Molly en rougissant un peu.

- « Si vraiment ! Ils sont splendides ! » Insista la jeune femme en souriant tandis que Syrielle récupérait la boite en carton pour continuer son jeu. « Je suis sure qu'ils lui iront très bien ! »

- « Je l'espère » souffla Molly

- « Vous voulez le voir ? » proposa Lily en souriant

- « Oh ! Je n'osais pas te le demander ! » Lança Molly en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes et Arthur se levèrent. Lily se tourna vers son mari.

- « Je reste ici pour m'occuper des petits… » souffla-t-il tandis que Syrielle se mettait debout sur ses genoux pour tenter d'enrouler sa tête de papier cadeau.

C'est donc en souriant que Lily et les Weasley montèrent à l'étage. Sans bruit, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Jack dont Lily ouvrit la porte très doucement. Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres et vinrent se placer autour du petit berceau.

- « Par Merlin ! C'est une vraie merveille ! » s'extasia Molly en se penchant encore un peu plus

- « Il est vraiment très mignon » confirma Arthur en souriant

- « Merci » souffla Lily qui avait pris une légère teinte rosée.

Elle était très toujours très contente et un peu fière qu'on s'extasie devant ses enfants… Vraiment, elle était heureuse d'être rentrée chez elle.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment déjà sur Little Hangleton et plus particulièrement sur ce que l'on appelait ici la maison des « Jeux du Sort ». La grande demeure était un édifice majestueux mais tout le monde dans les environs s'accordait à dire qu'elle était aussi la maison la plus terrifiante des alentours. Elle était inoccupée depuis de nombreuses années, depuis la mort plus que surprenante des anciens propriétaires. Ce triple meurtre occupait encore les pensées de tous les habitants du village et on en parlait encore souvent à voix basse au coin du feu pour effrayer les plus jeunes ou occuper les longues soirées moroses d'hivers.

Les soirées comme celle qui s'était abattue sur le manoir des Jedusor à cet instant précis. Pourtant, si de l'extérieur le manoir paraissait calme et désert, il n'en était rien à l'intérieur. Dans la demeure se trouvait une petite foule de personnes qui aurait semblé bien étrange aux habitants de Little Hangleton.

Dans le salon principal de cette majestueuse demeure, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire. Les flammes vertes qui dansaient dans l'âtre ne consumaient ni bois ni papier. Autour de ce feu qui ne semblait dégager aucune chaleur se trouvait plusieurs hommes vêtus de noirs et une femme à l'allure peu commode tous rassembler autour d'un large fauteuil sombre.  
Il régnait un silence lourd et pesant dans la pièce où tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle.

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » siffla Voldemort d'un air menaçant

Il balaya du regard l'ensemble de ses mangemorts qui se tenaient à ses côtés, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vraiment disposés à lui répondre.

- « J'ai demandé quelles étaient les nouvelles ! » Ordonna à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale et menaçante. « Bellatrix ! » Aboya-t-il alors en voyant que personne ne se désignait.

- « Et bien, Maître… » commença la jeune femme en s'inclinant aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait « Il me semble que les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes en ce qui nous concerne… »

- « Plutôt bonnes ? » souffla Voldemort d'une voix sévère

- « Oui Seigneur… Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que nos actions ne soient relatées dans les journaux. D'après ce que l'on peut lire dans la presse, il semble que la Communauté ne vit que dans la crainte et la terreur que vous leur inspiré » continua-t-elle

- « C'est vrai Maître… » souffla alors McNair qui avait fait un pas en avant pour s'approcher du fauteuil du Seigneur des Ténèbres « Partout où je suis allé ces dernières semaines, tout le monde ne parle que de votre retour et de votre pouvoir toujours grandissant »

- « Certes » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se redressa dans son fauteuil « Mais il me semble que je ne suis toujours pas au pouvoir ! »

Il semblait énervé et en colère ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce avec lui. Toutes d'ailleurs s'empressèrent de baisser les yeux et de paraître le plus humble possible. Lord Voldemort se leva alors et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, où seul le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage se faisaient entendre.

- « Bien sur on parle de moi dans la presse, on parle de la peur que j'inspire, mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé au but que je souhaite atteindre ! Je n'ai pas le plein contrôle sur les choses et de la racaille moldus ou du sang souillé traîne encore parmi les sorciers de sang pur. Tous d'ailleurs ne méritent plus cette appellation tant ils ont trahi leur sang en ce compromettant avec la vermine ! »

Il paraissait autant en colère qu'agacé par la situation et frappa un grand coup du plat de sa main sur le mur. Il se retourna vivement de sorte à faire face à toute l'assemblée.

- « Il me tarde que toute cette vermine soit enfin exterminée de notre Communauté ! »

Tous approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Tous ici partageait la conviction profonde que les sorciers de sangs purs valaient bien mieux que toutes autres créatures et se sentaient investit d'une mission : les gouverner tous !

- « Continuer les actions comme celle que vous avez menées jusqu'à présent » siffla alors Lord Voldemort « De l'intimidation, des menaces, des tortures… Saccager des magasins, brûler les journaux et les livres qui osent traiter la vermine comme nos égaux ! Faites leur comprendre que la grandeur et la puissance porte un nom désormais, le mien ! »

Cette tirade fut accueillit par des nombreuses exclamations approbatrices. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les regarda alors avec gravité et allait leur donner l'ordre de partir quand un mangemort s'approcha de lui et s'inclina, demandant la parole.

« Oui ? » Demanda Lord Voldemort, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- « Maître… » commença le mangemort sans relever les yeux du sol « Plusieurs d'entre nous nous posions la question… Que faisons-nous pour les élections ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda un moment son partisan avec surprise

- « Les élections ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui, Maître… Dans moins de dix jours, les élections qui désigneront le Ministre de la Magie se dérouleront. Nous voulions savoir si vous aviez prévu quelques choses. Si nous devions empêcher les élections de se dérouler normalement, mettre le feu au bureau de vote, ou toutes autres choses qui sèmeraient la pagaille dans ces élections ! »

Voldemort prit une grande inspiration et haussa les épaules. Une chose aussi insignifiante que l'élection du Ministre de la Magie lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit. Il fixa son mangemort toujours incliné, exposant à son regard sa nuque si fragile qui semblait si facile à briser et siffla

- « Ce ne sera pas la peine »

Plusieurs mangemorts, l'air surpris relevèrent la tête vers lui, attendant les explications que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarda pas à leur donner.

- « Ne perdons pas notre temps à saboter ces élections qui seraient de toutes façons reconduites ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas quant aux résultats de ces élections. Avec le climat de terreur que nous avons su instaurer et le climat de haine qui règne contre les moldus et qui ne tardera plus à s'étendre aux sangs mêlés et aux sous être, les sorciers sauront élire eux même celui qui les conduira à leur perte ! »

Il éclata ensuite d'un rire mauvais et fut rejoint par ceux plus timides de ses partisans.

- « Ne faites rien » continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Rien qui pourrait empêcher un politique faible et peureux d'accéder au gouvernement. Il nous sera ensuite d'autant plus facile de le manipuler ! »

Tous hochèrent alors la tête d'un air entendu et sur un signe de la main de leur Maître se levèrent pour quitter la pièce le plus silencieusement possible.

- « Bellatrix ! Rodolphus ! Restez ! » Ordonna-t-il tandis que tout le monde s'apprêter à passer la porte.

Les époux Lestranges cessèrent leur marche et revinrent sur leur pas pour venir s'incliner devant leur Maître qui attendit que tous les autres fussent partis et la porte soigneusement refermée pour prendre la parole.

- « Comment avance ta quête ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement et sans préambule.

- « Ma quête ? » Souffla Bellatrix en prenant grand soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers son Maître.

- « Le fils Potter » cracha violemment Voldemort.

La sorcière fut secouée d'un frisson et inclina encore plus sa tête.

- « Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé mon Maître » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Lord Voldemort s'approcha alors précipitamment d'elle et encadra son visage de ses longues mains blafardes. Il la força à plonger son regard dans ses yeux rouges de colère.

- « Sais-tu Femme, depuis combien de temps cette mission t'incombe ?! »

- « Trop longtemps mon Maître, et je me rends bien compte que cela vous déplait » souffla Bellatrix qui n'affichait désormais plus son air hautain et sur d'elle.

- « Cela me déplait ?! » Railla-t-il méchamment « Ce morveux à le pouvoir de me détruire et de réduire à néant tout ce que je me donne tant de mal à instaurer ! Il est inconcevable que ma Puissance soit mise en péril par un enfant ! »

Il la lâcha alors violemment, griffant par endroit la peau blanche de la jeune femme qui grimaça.

- « Il me le faut et je constate que tu ne fais guère d'effort pour le retrouver convenablement ! »

- « Je vous jure mon Maître que je ne cesse mes recherches ! Mais ses parents ont bien su le protéger ! Eux même n'apparaissent que très rarement en public ! Cela fait près d'un an qu'on ne les voit plus à aucune manifestation publique d'importance ! Mes recherches sont aussi restées vaines concernant Sirius Black ! Mais je vous jure Maître que je n'oublie pas la mission que vous m'avez confiée et je fais mon possible pour vous satisfaire ! » Déclara la sorcière avec véhémence.

- « Maître… » tenta alors Rodolphus d'une voix hésitante

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers lui et d'un geste du menton l'invita à prendre la parole

-« Maître, comment un enfant si jeune que le fils Potter pourrait-il mettre en péril votre Grandeur ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres explosa alors de rage

- « Personne ! Personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de ma route ! Et encore moins un enfant !!!!!!!! Un enfant de moldu !! » Cracha-t-il d'une voix mauvaise « JE suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! »

- « Je…Maître ce n'est pas ce que… » bafouilla Rodolphus devant le terrible accès de colère du mage noir.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et préféra se taire pour ne pas attiser d'avantage sa colère. Lord Voldemort, lui le fixait d'un air mauvais. Comment Harry Potter pourrait le détruire… C'était justement ce que la prophétie devait lui apprendre ! Mais à cause de l'incapacité de ses mangemorts à effectuer les missions les plus élémentaires, elle avait été détruite et il ne savait pas de quelle manière ce mioche était en mesure de l'affecter ! C'était pour cela qu'il tenait à le tuer tant qu'il était jeune et inoffensif ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il gagne en puissance et qu'il devienne une vraie menace ! Il lui fallait cet enfant rapidement et il le voulait vivant pour pouvoir le tuer de ses mains !

Il était tellement en colère qu'il respirait fort et d'une manière saccadée. Il paraissait furieux.

- « Maître » insista une nouvelle fois Rodolphus malgré l'énervement plus que visible de son Maître. « Je me pose une question. En parallèle à la recherche de Potter et en attendant que vous mettiez fin à sa vie et ainsi à cette menace qui plane au-dessus de votre tête, pourquoi ne pas tenter de vous assurez l'immortalité ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa son mangemort d'un air grave. C'était déjà ce qu'il faisait depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait mis en sûreté les six parcelles de son âme qu'il avait détachée de celle qui conservait encore. Ces Horcruxes étaient le moyen le plus fiable de s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait jamais. Mais comme personne ne connaissait son secret, il était curieux de savoir ce que Rodolphus allait lui proposer.

- « Je t'écoute, à quoi penses-tu ? » siffla-t-il

- « Lorsque j'étais en mission sur le Chemin de Traverse, déguisé pour que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas, j'ai entendu une conversation entre gobelin aux abords de Gringott's. C'étaient de jeunes gobelins, sans doute récemment embauché, le fait est qu'ils étaient imprudents et qu'ils parlaient presque comme si de rien n'était de quelque chose qui pourrait sans doute vous intéresser. Quelque chose qui dort au plus profond des coffres de Gringott's, quelque chose capable de vous offrir la longue vie que vous souhaitez… »

Intrigué, Lord Voldemort alla s'assurer que la porte de la pièce était correctement fermée avant de se rapprocher de son mangemort pour terminer cette intéressante conversation.


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent huit : Les élections**

_  
« Votez, votez, je suis candidat  
Sur le plus habile, portez votre voix  
Votez, votez, comme il vous plaira  
En un mot votez pour moi! »  
Mayflower_

- « Professeur ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers l'endroit d'où on l'appelait et se trouva nez à nez avec Argus Rusard. Le concierge de Poudlard avait l'air grave et se penchait tant qu'il pouvait pour s'approcher le plus possible du directeur.

- « Que se passe-t-il Argus ? » demanda Dumbledore en reculant sa chaise

- « Il y a un homme et une femme qui souhaitent vous voir le plus rapidement possible… » souffla le concierge.

- « C'est urgent ? » demanda le professeur

- « Ils ne l'ont pas précisé mais j'ai l'impression que oui » répondit Rusard

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il se tourna vers la Grande Salle qu'il surplombait du haut de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs. Les élèves dînaient dans un calme relatif. A côté de lui, les autres professeurs jetaient par moment des coups d'oeils aux quatre grandes tables d'étudiants. Il se pencha vers Minerva McGonagall et lui demanda de se charger de la surveillance. Puis sans prendre le temps de finir son repas, il se leva et quitta la table. Il rejoignit le concierge dans le couloir.

- « Je les ai installés dans votre bureau, professeur » souffla-t-il en récupérant sa chatte sur le sol.

- « Merci Rusard »

Le professeur s'éloigna alors dans les couloirs sombres pour se rendre dans son bureau.  
La gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée pivota quand il eut prononcé le mot de passe et il y entra sans plus attendre. Il poussa la porte de son bureau qui était légèrement entrouverte et aperçut deux personnes qui lui tournaient le dos, installées dans les confortables fauteuils. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, les deux personnes se retournèrent aussitôt. C'est alors qu'il les reconnut.

- « Nicolas ? Pernelle ? Par Merlin, ça alors ! Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

- « Albus, mon vieil ami, tu as raison ! Cela fait trop longtemps… Mais il en est ainsi. Nous sommes tous deux si occupés ! » déclara Nicolas Flamel en serrant chaleureusement la main de son vieil ami

- « Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi jeune ! Et que dire que toi Pernelle… Tu semble être la même que le jour de ton mariage ! »

- « Albus, tu n'es qu'un flatteur ! » Répondit Pernelle en souriant largement.

Tous les trois regagnèrent le petit salon et y prirent place. D'un rapide coup de baguette, le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître une théière et des tasses. Le thé se versa tout seul et bientôt les cuillères ensorcelées tournait le liquide ambré pour le rendre moins chaud. Durant tout ce temps, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore prit enfin la parole.

- « Mes chers amis, maintenant que nous sommes bien installés, je me demande quel est l'objet de votre visite. Car je doute qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'une visite de courtoisie »

- « Hélas, Albus, tu as entièrement raison. Cette visite n'est pas anodine, j'ai un immense service à te demander » commença Nicolas Flamel d'un air grave.

Dumbledore le regarda un moment sa femme et lui avant de poser sur la table basse la tasse qu'il tenait et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- « Nicolas, nous sommes tous deux de grands amis et tu sais que tu peux tout me demander. Je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre service » lui assura le professeur avec sérieux.

- « Nous n'en n'avons jamais douté un seul instant, Albus » continua Pernelle de sa voix douce « Nous savons que nous pouvons te faire confiance et c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus vers toi »

- « Je vous écoute » murmura le professeur Dumbledore, les incitant à ce confier.

- « Albus » commença Nicolas « Tu sais qu'il y a de nombreuses années, j'ai eu la chance de voir de longues années de dur labeur être récompensé par une découverte capitale »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il gardait en mémoire le tournant fabuleux qu'avait pris l'alchimie moderne grâce à la découverte de la Pierre Philosophale. Cette substance dotée d'étonnantes propriétés comme celle de changer le plomb en or, mais surtout capable de produire l'Elixir de Longue Vie.

- « Bien sur, comment ne pas m'en souvenir » lança-t-il

- « L'unique Pierre que j'ai obtenu est un bien précieux, mais surtout, elle peut être une arme redoutable si elle est placée entre de mauvaises mains » continua Flamel

Dumbledore comprit immédiatement que son ami faisait allusion au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment ne pas redouter que ce despote démoniaque ne mette la main sur quelque chose qui lui assurerait une vie plus longue que le commun des mortels.

- « Je sais tout cela Nicolas, c'est là tout le danger d'avoir créer une telle pierre »

- « Oui » souffla l'alchimiste en hochant la tête.

Il y eut un nouveau un moment de silence. Tous semblaient penser aux horreurs qui pourraient se produire si jamais un tel pouvoir se retrouvait dans les mains de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts.

- « Albus » lança soudain Nicolas « J'ai peur »

- « Peur ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore d'un air grave

- « Oui, je crains pour la sécurité de notre communauté. Ma Pierre se trouve au moment où nous parlons dans un coffre surprotéger au cœur de Gringott's. Je n'ai pas regardé à la dépense pour la faire garder correctement. Les gobelins m'ont assurés que les mesures de sécurité qui entoure le coffre dans lequel elle est gardée sont draconiennes et pourtant, je n'ai plus confiance. Il y a quelques jours, je m'y suis rendu comme tous les mois pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre et plusieurs personnes m'ont semblé avoir un comportement étrange parmi la clientèle de l'établissement d'abord, puis du jeune gobelin qui m'accompagnait par la suite. »

Il tapota nerveusement ses genoux du bout des doigts avant de continuer

- « Bien sur, je deviens peut-être paranoïaque et je m'imagine peut-être des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être mais le fait est que je ne me sens plus rassuré de savoir ma Pierre là-bas ».

- « Il n'en a pas dormit de la nuit depuis… » renchérit Pernelle en fixant son époux d'un air grave « Cela le mine et le ronge, je crains qu'il ne finisse par tomber malade. Il est trop angoissé »

- « On le serait à moins ma chère » souffla Albus avec gravité.

Il comprenait fort bien l'état dans lequel devait se trouver son vieil ami.

- « Mais je ne vois toujours pas l'objet de votre visite » mentit-il avec sérieux.

Il avait une vague idée de ce que son ami allait lui demander, mais il préférait que ce soit lui qui lui en fasse la demande.

- « Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur de toute la Grande Bretagne. Et tu en es le directeur ce qui ne fait que me rassurer d'avantage. Albus, accepterais-tu d'assurer la protection de ma Pierre Philosophale ? Où serait-elle plus à l'abri après tout ? Tu es le seul que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom craigne encore ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore esquissa un très faible sourire mais repris bien vite son air sérieux.

- « Nicolas, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de te rendre ce service » annonça-t-il solennellement

- « Oh Albus ! Mon vieil ami ! Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Si tu savais le poids que tu m'ôtes ! » S'exclama Nicolas Flamel en se levant et en allant serrer très chaleureusement la main du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Je sais, je sais… J'espère de tout cœur que tu pourras désormais dormir sur tes deux oreilles ! » Plaisanta le professeur tandis que l'alchimiste s'installait à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

- « Sans vouloir abuser de ta gentillesse et de ta générosité, j'aimerais beaucoup que tout ceci se réalise dans les plus brefs délais » souffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

- « Je suis entièrement de ton avis. Et si, comme tu le penses, ta Pierre n'est plus totalement en sécurité à Gringott's, il faudra que nous nous chargions de son transfert dans les plus brefs délais. » lança le professeur

- « Je savais que tu serais de cet avis, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté d'apporter avec moi les papiers nécessaires au transfert »

- « Je reconnais bien là ton sens pratique mon cher Nicolas » s'amusa Dumbledore en faisant disparaître la théière et les tasses et en nettoyant la table afin que les papiers officiels puissent y être déposer.

- « Je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais ! » souffla Nicolas

- « Je ne fais que ce qui me semble être le mieux pour nous tous. » Assura Dumbledore « Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu avais des doutes sur la sécurité de Gringott's, je t'aurais moi-même proposé de mettre en sûreté ta Pierre ».

Nicolas et Pernelle échangèrent un sourire avant de se tourner vers le directeur de Poudlard.

- « Sais-tu déjà où tu vas la mettre ? » Demanda l'alchimiste à son ami.

- « J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, ainsi que sur les mesures de protection que je vais mettre en place autour d'elle »

- « Tu crois vraiment que même dans l'enceinte de ton école des mesures de protections sont nécessaires ? » demanda Nicolas

- « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… Je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et ne pas courir le moindre risque » lança Dumbledore d'un air grave.

- « Si tu estimes que c'est nécessaire… »

- « Je l'estime en effet. Tu me fais confiance en me donnant la garde d'une de tes plus belles réussites, je ne voudrais pas que tu me reproches de ne pas m'en être convenablement occupé »

- « Albus, je te fais entièrement confiance »

- « Je n'en doute pas un instant, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque » ajouta le professeur en signant au bas du parchemin de Gringott's que Nicolas Flamel venait d'étaler sous ses yeux « Mais pour le moment le plus important est de nous assurer de son transfert ici »

- « Tu comptes t'en charger aussi ? »

- « Bien sur, cela fait parti du lot ! » Souffla Dumbledore en repliant le parchemin officiel. « Je me charge de tout et je te tiendrais au courant. Je vais m'assurer que des sorciers de confiance s'occupent de ce travail. Il se peut même que j'arrive à obtenir l'aide d'un ou deux aurors. »

- « Tant que cela ? » s'étonna Pernelle

- « Lutter contre les mages noirs permet de connaître du beau monde ! » Souffla Nicolas d'un air amusé en rangeant le parchemin plier dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à sourire et fit disparaître sa plume d'un coup de baguette. Il n'avait jamais parlé ouvertement de sa lutte contre Voldemort et l'existence de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Néanmoins, pour des amis si proches et si vieux que les époux Flamel, cela ne devait pas être un secret. Eux même, même s'ils n'étaient pas physiquement engagés dans la lutte, défendaient activement la cause de l'Ordre et de tous ceux qui se dressaient face à Lord Voldemort. Le soucis de ne pas laisser la Pierre Philosophale entre de mauvaises mains en était bien un exemple. Le professeur Dumbledore ne souffla pas un mot et se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Tout ceci sera réglé le plus rapidement possible, je t'en fait la promesse Nicolas » déclara-t-il enfin.

- « Merci Albus » répondit l'alchimiste.

Tous les deux se levèrent et s'étreignirent chaleureusement avant de se quitter.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Mais finalement, il a repris du poids et ils ont pu le ramener chez eux sans le laisser trop longtemps à l'hôpital, ça a été un soulagement pour tout le monde » expliqua Océane

- « Je m'en doute » souffla Flumena qui était assise près d'elle à la grande table de la salle à manger.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et versa un peu plus de sucre dans son thé avant de le remuer doucement.

- « Tu sais que James et Lily m'ont demandé d'être sa marraine ? » annonça-t-elle en souriant

- « C'est vrai ?! » demanda Flumena

- « Oui ! J'étais ravie et honorée ! Jack est un bébé tellement adorable ! J'étais vraiment aux anges. On ira le voir un peu plus tard si tu veux… » proposa-t-elle « Je suis sure que Lily serait contente de te voir »

- « Je serais moi aussi ravie de la revoir et de voir enfin cette petite merveille qui va être ton filleul ! Quand est prévu de baptême ? »

- « Au mois de janvier… Avant aucun mage n'était disponible pour la cérémonie » répondit Océane

Flumena hocha la tête et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. La jeune femme se mit à sourire. Elle était contente que sa mère soit venue la voir. Elle avait l'impression que plus elles se voyaient, mieux elles s'entendaient. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à effacer les souffrances du passé, même si certaines demeuraient encore, elle avait vraiment envie de faire l'effort de se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et se tourna vers le coin du salon où Lalyh et Sirius jouaient ensemble. Assis sur le tapis, près de la cheminée, ils jouaient tous les deux avec les peluches de la petite fille. Océane avait du mal à déterminer lequel des deux étaient le plus concentrés. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur jeu et ne semblait plus prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. La jeune femme soupçonnait que c'était là une opération délibérée de la part de son mari pour ne pas avoir à passer trop de temps avec sa mère. Elle savait qu'il était toujours assez mal à l'aise en sa présence, même s'il faisait de gros efforts et que sa mère se montrait très compréhensive. Sans doute avait-elle deviné que les relations familiales en dehors de sa fille, et d'elle-même n'étaient pas quelque chose d'aisé chez le jeune homme.

Munis d'une peluche, Lalyh partait à l'assaut de son père en poussant de grands cris. Sirius tentait de se battre contre cette attaque, il luttait vaillamment, mais immanquablement, il cédait devant la « si grande puissance de sa fille chérie » et s'écoulait sur le sol. Lalyh lui grimpait alors dessus et continuait ses attaques à grands coups de peluches sur le torse tandis que Sirius faisait semblant d'être atteint de spasmes et faisaient semblant de gémir de douleur.

- « Ils s'amusent bien » souffla Flumena, tirant Océane de ses pensées

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa mère

- « Il fait ça souvent ? »

- « Qui ? Sirius ? Jouer avec Lalyh ? » S'amusa Océane « Il le fait tout le temps ! Sirius adore jouer avec elle, dès qu'il a un peu de temps, il invente des histoires extraordinaires et ils passent des heures à jouer. Je n'arrive pas à faire ça moi. Il est vraiment génial »

- « En tout cas, ils ont l'air de s'adorer… » murmura Flumena

- « C'est un papa formidable »

- « Je n'en doute pas une seconde »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un instant en silence. Puis Océane porta une nouvelle fis sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une grande gorgée. Un cri de Sirius, un peu plus fort que les autres la fit sursauter et elle manqua de renverser le liquide brûlant que contenait sa tasse. Flumena se mit à rire et Océane se tourna juste au moment où Sirius agrippait les deux pieds de leur fille et la soulevait dans les airs la faisant éclater de rire.

- « Attention ! » souffla-t-elle, vaguement inquiète

Sirius la regarda et hocha la tête d'un air grave qui signifiait clairement « fais-moi un peu confiance ! ». Océane lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'il était prudent et qu'il faisait extrêmement attention à ne pas faire mal à leur fille, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ses entrailles se tordre quand elle le voyait la balancer doucement à quelques centimètres du sol. La jeune femme préféra se tourner et ne plus le regarder. Flumena la fixa en souriant.

- « Je préfère ne pas voir ça… » souffla-t-elle doucement

- « Je te comprends » murmura Flumena presque comme une confidence.

Les deux femmes se mirent à sourire et écoutèrent en silence les cris de Sirius et de Lalyh pendant un petit moment.

- « Que penses-tu de ces élections qui s'approchent ? » Demanda soudain Flumena « Tu as l'intention d'aller voter, j'espère ?! »

- « Bien sur Maman ! » répondit Océane en prenant un air un peu plus grave « Ni Sirius, ni moi n'avons l'intention de ne pas aller voter »

- « Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire… » répondit Flumena

- « Je ne suis plus une enfant Maman, je sais ce qui est important ou pas » lança Océane d'un ton de reproche

- « Je sais ma chérie, excuse-moi. » répondit Flumena en souriant

Océane se mit à lui sourire à son tour, pour lui montrer que cela n'était pas très grave.

- « Par Merlin ! » S'exclama soudain Sirius les faisant sursauter.

Craignant qu'il ai laissé tombé Lalyh, Océane se retourna précipitamment et fixa son mari avec inquiétude. Mais elle fut vite soulagée en voyant la petite fille assise tranquillement, la patte de sa peluche dans la bouche. Sirius en revanche s'était levé et regardait l'extérieur par la baie vitrée.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe chéri ? » demanda Océane 

- « Buck tente de s'enfuir de son enclos ! » souffla Sirius

- « Quoi ? »

- « Il s'est presque détaché ! Je vais m'en occuper ! » Déclara-t-il en ouvrant la baie vitrée et en sortant rapidement.

Il referma soigneusement la vitre en voyant Lalyh, qui, curieuse s'était approchée à vive allure.

- « J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas pincer comme la dernière fois » souffla Océane en se retournant vers sa mère. « Cet animal est redoutable quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Il n'y a que Sirius qui arrive à le gérer »

Mais sa mère avait l'air grave et totalement préoccupé par autre chose.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non… » souffla Flumena « Mais je vais profiter qu'il soit parti pour te demander quelque chose »

- « Tu m'inquiètes là… »

- « Non, non ma chérie. Ce n'est rien de grave ! » Assura Flumena « Je voulais juste te dire que depuis quelque temps, je discute beaucoup avec ton père de cette situation ».

- « Quelle situation ? » Demanda Océane, immédiatement sur la défensive, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- « De ton père et toi ! Du fait que vous ne vous parliez plus… » répondit Flumena.

- « Ah ! » Souffla Océane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de son père. Elle lui en voulait toujours beaucoup. Lui encore plus que sa mère avait fait preuve de méchanceté envers elle, mais surtout envers Sirius et Lalyh et c'était cela qui la mettait encore plus en colère.

- « Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plait » demanda Flumena d'un air un peu sévère

Océane décroisa ses bras et soupira.

- « Pardon… Et alors ? » murmura-t-elle d'un ton plus doux

- « Nous avons beaucoup parlé, et je ne te cache pas que ça a souvent été des discussions difficiles, mais j'ai atteint mon but. Je suis parvenue à mon but. Nous avons parlé de toi, longuement. »

Océane la fixait sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle continue

- « Il a demandé à ce que nous passions Noël en famille cette année » souffla Flumena qui paraissait vraiment ravie.

La nouvelle fut un choc pour Océane. Elle n'avait pas revu son père depuis de nombreux mois. De nombreux mois au cours desquels elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir, qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Mais à cet instant, elle savait que tout cela avait été vain. Elle n'avait pas réussit à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son père. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'il voulait la voir pour Noël et son cœur de petite fille se mit à saigner. Car il y avait une importante condition pour qu'elle accepte de revoir son père.

- « Et Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu étranglée

Le sourire triomphant de Flumena la rassura un peu.

- « Je l'ai convaincu ! Sirius sera bien évidemment le bienvenu s'il le souhaite ! »

Océane sentit son cœur s'emballer. Son père avait accepté de recevoir son mari sous son toit.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, presque timidement

- « Oui ma chérie ! J'ai réussit à le convaincre, il m'a promis de faire des efforts. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus vivre comme ça et il m'a avoué que lui non plus. Tu lui manques chérie, il me l'a dit »

Les yeux de Océane s'embuèrent un peu et elle les sécha du bout des doigts. Elle était contente. Heureuse même que son père accepte enfin de la revoir, accepte enfin l'homme qu'elle aimait et leur fille. Mais en même temps, elle craignait une rencontre entre les deux hommes. Après la joie, se fut une vague d'angoisse qui l'envahit.

- « Alors ? » demanda Flumena d'une voix plutôt tendue

- « Je… je ne sais pas » souffla honnêtement Océane qui était un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

A cet instant, la baie vitrée du salon s'ouvrit et Sirius regagna la pièce.

- « Rien de grave ! » Annonça-t-il joyeusement « Il avait juste besoin qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui ! »

- « Sirius ! » lança Océane en se tournant vers lui « Tu peux venir s'il te plait »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et vint s'installer auprès d'elle.

- « Chéri, tu as déjà prévu quelque chose pour Noël ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant

- « Non » répondit-il « Pourquoi ? »

- « Mes parents nous invite à passer Noël chez eux » annonça Océane dans un souffle

Sirius eut un léger mouvement de recul en apprenant la nouvelle et la jeune femme glissa sa main dans celle de son mari. Le jeune homme la fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers sa belle-mère.

- « Ma présence sera réellement la bienvenue ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave à Flumena

Elle le regarda en souriant doucement et hocha la tête.

- « Bien sur. Mon époux et moi en avons beaucoup parlé et il m'a assuré qu'il serait content que nous passions Noël tous ensemble »

Sirius la fixa un long moment comme s'il voulait être sur qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, mais il sembla convaincu de sa franchise car il hocha la tête en serrant un peu plus la main d'Océane dans la sienne.

La jeune femme compris immédiatement le message et cela lui ôta un poids de la poitrine. Elle regarda son mari avec reconnaissance. Elle l'aimait tellement de faire tant d'effort pour qu'elle retrouve des relations normales avec sa famille.

- « Nous serons ravis de passer Noël avec vous » assura alors la jeune femme à sa mère.

Flumena se mit à sourire encore plus et les remercia chaleureusement. Océane se sentait bien quoique légèrement inquiète. Mais la pression de la main de son mari sur la sienne la rassura grandement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Il ne te reste plus qu'à signer, mon cœur » lança James en passant la porte de son bureau pour se rendre dans le salon.

Il s'immobilisa un moment et se mit à rire en voyant le spectacle qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Assise sur le canapé, Lily berçait doucement Jack qui, les yeux grands ouverts, n'avait visiblement pas envie de dormir, tandis que Harry et Syrielle étaient à genoux de part et d'autre de leur maman était penché au-dessus de leur petit frère qu'ils regardaient avec attention.

- « C'est devenu leur nouvelle attraction ! » Souffla Lily en souriant « Tu l'as raté, mais tout à l'heure, Harry lui a chanté une berceuse ! »

- « C'est vrai ?! » s'amusa James

- « Enfin, il a essayé » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa petite famille en souriant et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse.

- « A'garde Papa ! » S'exclama Harry en se tournant vers lui « Dzack y veut pas faire dodo ! »

- « Non » renchérit Syrielle en secouant violemment la tête de gauche à droite

- « Il n'a sans doute pas sommeil ! » répondit James en souriant

- « Il devrait pourtant » souffla Lily « Je viens de lui donner à manger »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Leur fils ne voulait pas dormir, que pouvait-il y faire ?

- « Tu as fini la procuration alors ? » demanda Lily

- « Oui » répondit-il « Il ne te reste plus qu'à la signer. Ensuite dès que Sirius et Océane seront arrivés, on ira… »

- « Ca m'ennuie de ne pas y aller moi-même. »

- « Je sais ma chérie, mais tu as encore besoin de repos et on ne peut pas laisser les enfants seuls ici, ni les emmener là bas »

Lily hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Tu as peur que je fasse le mauvais choix ? » plaisanta-t-il

- « Non, je te fais entièrement confiance mon chéri » lui assura-t-elle en souriant.

Il se pencha alors et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres si douces.

- « Donnes moi ce parchemin » murmura-t-elle alors

James fit apparaître une plume et posa le parchemin devant elle.

- « Prends le bébé, s'il te plait » souffla la jeune femme en lui tendant leurs fils

C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres que James accueillit Jack dans ses bras.

- « Alors mon grand, tu ne veux pas dormir ? » demanda-t-il

- « On zoue ? » Proposa Harry en sautant du canapé pour venir s'accrocher à la jambe de son papa.

- « Je ne vais pas avoir le temps » répondit James d'un air désolé « J'ai plein de choses à faire, mais je te promets que quand je reviendrais, on s'amusera ensemble d'accord ? Toi, Syrielle et moi, ça te va ? »

- « Tout à l'heure ? » demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix

- « Tout à l'heure ! C'est promis ! » Assura James en redéposant Jack dans les bras de sa maman.

Rapidement, avant que Harry ou Syrielle qui venait à son tour de quitter le canapé s'en empare. Il rangea le parchemin soigneusement dans une de ses poches et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Plus vite on sera parti et plus vite on sera rentré non ? »

- « Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Cornedrue ! » Lança alors la voix amusée de Sirius qui venait d'entrer, Lalyh juchée sur ses épaules.

- « On serait arrivé plus tôt, mais on a eu un problème de réveil de la sieste ! » Compléta Océane qui arrivait derrière lui.

- « Dans ce cas c'est différent, si Lalyh dormait… » commença James

- « Qui a dit que c'est Lalyh qui a eu du mal à se lever ? » Répondit Océane d'un air amusé « C'est Sirius qui dormait comme un bien heureux ! »

- « Quoi ?! » S'exclama James d'un air amusé « Dans ce cas, c'est inadmissible ! »

- « Eh ! J'avais sommeil ! » Rétorqua son ami.

- « Ne perdez donc pas plus de temps ! » souffla Lily

- « Tu as raison, mon cœur » répondit James tandis que Sirius posait sa fille sur le sol.

- « Tu es sure que ça ne t'embête pas de les garder toute seule ? » demanda Océane

- « Non, mais ne tardez tout de même pas trop » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas » déclara Sirius en posant un baiser sur la tête de sa fille avant de la laisser rejoindre les deux petits Potter qui étaient impatients de jouer avec leur petite cousine.

James et les époux Black quittèrent donc la maison et transplanèrent dès qu'ils se furent assurer que personne ne pouvaient les voir. Ils arrivèrent instantanément devant un immeuble miteux. Une petite foule s'amassait déjà devant l'entrée.

- « Par Merlin ! C'est pas vrai ! » Grogna James en voyant la file d'attente.

- « J'ai bien peur qu'il faille prendre notre mal en patience » murmura Océane en se dirigeant vers la fin de la queue.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent mais suivirent la jeune femme sans ajouter un seul mot. Ils prirent leur place dans la file d'attente et attendirent. Ils attendirent très longtemps. Régulièrement, James glissait sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer que le morceau de parchemin y était toujours. A chaque fois, il était soulagé de sentir le morceau de papier sous ses doigts.

- « Vous savez déjà pour qui vous allez voter ? » Demanda Océane au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme était calée dans les bras de son mari qui avait son menton poser sur sa tête blonde.

- « Bof… » grogna Sirius « Le choix n'est pas facile, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ce que disent les deux candidats… »

- « Ouais… Mais Fudge est quand même beaucoup plus extrême dans ses propos que l'autre ! Tu as vu les mesures qu'il a prises depuis qu'il est au pouvoir ? » répondit James

- « Tu as raison, l'autre à l'air moins pire… » souffla Sirius « Lily va voter pour qui ? »

- « Comme moi » répondit James en plongeant une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien la procuration qui lui permettait de voter au nom de sa femme. « Je suis bien content qu'elle ai accepté de rester à la maison. Je sais que ça lui coûte de ne pas venir mais je suis vraiment plus tranquille de la savoir à la maison. Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il y ai des problèmes d'attentat devant les bureaux de vote, et elle est encore fatiguée… »

- « J'aurais aimé que ma femme à moi m'écoute quand je lui ai demandé de rester à la maison » grogna Sirius

- « Sirius… Je sais me défendre ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

- « Toi non, mais notre bébé si… » murmura Sirius tout contre l'oreille de sa femme qui se mit à rougir violemment.

James se mit à sourire en les voyant ainsi tous les deux et se tourna vers l'avant de la file s'attente. Il se sentait un peu de trop à côté de ce petit couple tendrement enlacé. Il se mit à soupirer en voyant encore tout le monde devant lui. Il allait être bloqué là encore un bon petit moment… La foule semblait ne jamais avancer et rester parfaitement statique. Pourtant après une demi-heure d'attente, James remarqua qu'ils avaient avancé de quelques mètres.

- "Par Merlin !" Grogna Sirius "Si j'avais su j'aurais emmené un jeu de carte... ou mon lit histoire de continuer ma sieste !"

Océane soupira et tapota doucement la main de son mari d'un geste faussement compatissant en lui jetant un regard moqueur. James se retourna vers eux et soupira à son tour, lui aussi en avait plus qu'assez de traîner dans cette file d'attente bondée où tous se marchaient plus ou moins sur les pieds. Soudain à côté de lui passa trois aurors en tenues officielles, baguettes brandies et qui affichaient une mine lugubre. Sur leur bras se trouvait un brassard orange vif sur lequel on pouvait lire " sécurité". Ils passèrent devant eux en les fixant d'un air grave. L'un d'eux fixa avec insistance le sac qu'Océane portait à son bras.

- "Donnez-nous ce sac madame" lança-t-il d'un ton sec en tendant la main plus pour le lui arracher que pour le lui prendre.

- "He !" S'indigna Sirius en se plaçant entre sa femme et l'auror tandis qu'Océane faisait un pas en arrière.

- "Ecartez-vous monsieur !" Lui ordonna l'auror en le menaçant de sa baguette " Où je vous fait arrêter pour entrave aux forces de l'ordre. Nous avons pour missions de nous assurer du bon déroulement des élections, et nous devons procéder à des fouilles"

- "Parce que vous croyez vraiment que ma femme cache un mangemort dans son sac ?!" S'indigna Sirius.

- "Chéri !" Intervint Océane en posant sa main sur son bras " Laisse... Ils ne font que leur travail..." continua-t-elle en tendant son sac.

- "Ca ne les dispense pas d'être aimable !" Grogna le jeune homme.

- "Encore un mot..." menaça un des aurors.

- "Non, non, c'est bon !" Le coupa James "Il ne dira plus rien !" Assura-t-il en jetant un regard entendu à son ami qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'auror fixa sévèrement Sirius un long moment avant de se plonger dans l'inspection du sac. Bien entendu, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant et rendit son sac à Océane. Les trois aurors leur tournèrent le dos alors sans rien dire et s'éloignèrent de leur démarche cadencée.

-"Non mais franchement !" Grogna Sirius en les regardant s'éloigner. « On nage en plein délire ! »

- « Ils ont mis le paquet sur la sécurité on dirait » souffla Océane en s'approchant des barrières magiques de sécurité qui délimitait le chemin que devait emprunter la foule « J'en vois d'autre là-bas, un peu plus loin ! »

- « Fudge veut vraiment donner l'impression qu'il a le contrôle de la situation » lança James

- « Il croit vraiment que ce sont ces quelques aurors qui vont arrêter les mangemorts s'ils décident d'attaquer ?! » Demanda Sirius d'un air sceptique.

James se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'y croyait pas non plus, mais on ne pouvait pas reprocher au Ministre intérimaire de se soucier de la sécurité.

Leur attente dura encore un peu plus d'une heure avant qu'ils atteignent tous les trois la porte du bâtiment. Elle paraissait ancienne et très lourde. James la regarda un moment, imité par ses amis. Mais au lieu du soulagement espéré par la vue de l'entrée de l'immeuble, ce fut la déception et la lassitude qui les gagna tous. La file d'attente se prolongeait encore dans un très vaste hall où la foule se massait bruyante et compacte.

- « Oh non ! » Gémit Océane « J'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai mal aux dos ! J'en ai assez ! »

- « Tu es en train de te fatiguée pour rien ! » Lança alors Sirius en la regardant avec une légère inquiétude.

- « Il est certain que ce ne sont pas là des conditions agréables pour patienter » lança soudain une voix à leur côté.

Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé et ne furent qu'à peine étonné de reconnaître le professeur Dumbledore. Un homme aussi important et sage que lui ne pouvait pas rater une élection. Il était accompagné d'Augusta Longdubat à qui il donnait galamment le bras.

- « Bonjour professeur, bonjour Augusta » lança poliment James « Je suis content de vous voir, ça faisait longtemps »

- « C'est exact James, cela fait très longtemps que nous ne nous somme pas vu. Comment va votre petite famille ? »

- « Très bien je vous remercie. Nous allons tous très bien et comment va Neville ? »

- « Il va très bien, même s'il manque un peu de compagnie. Il ne voit pas souvent les enfants de son âge, il reste constamment à la maison. Moi-même, je ne sors que très rarement »

- « Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? » Demanda poliment Océane « Dans cet endroit bondé qui pourrait être la cible de n'importe quel attentat ? »

- « Je ne crains rien ici, je suis avec Albus. Que pourrait-il m'arriver ? Il est le seul que Vous-Savez-Qui ai jamais craint ? »

- « Vous avez raison » lança Sirius en souriant

- « Je crains que vous ne me surestimiez trop ! » Répondit modestement le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Cela fait longtemps que vous attendez ? » demanda James

- « Nous avons déjà fini nos devoirs civiques » répondit Augusta « Mais nous avons patienté un assez long moment »

- « Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait moins de monde » compléta le professeur en regardant la foule qui s'étendait encore derrière eux.

Cela ne plut pas spécialement à James, Sirius et Océane qui soupirèrent en un bel ensemble, ce qui amusa beaucoup Dumbledore et Mrs Longdubat.

- « Allons, courage ! » les soutint Augusta « C'est important de voter »

- « Oui, mais c'est long ! » Grogna Océane en posant sa tête sur le bras de son mari.

Le professeur Dumbledore et Augusta les saluèrent alors et prirent congé. Sirius fit glisser ma main sur la hanche de sa femme et la regarda un moment avant de demander

- « Tu veux que je te fasse apparaître un siège ? Tu ne devrais pas rester debout dans ton état »

- « Tu ne vas pas recommencer chéri ! Pas déjà ! Je ne suis pas malade et on ne voit pas encore que je suis enceinte, alors je peux rester encore debout un moment. On ne vas quand même pas en avoir encore pour longtemps ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules, mais la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- « Lily va finir par s'inquiéter » souffla James « Ca prend plus de temps que prévu ! »

- « Et elle est seule avec les petits ! La pauvre, ça va la fatiguer ! » s'exclama Océane

- « Dobby est avec elle » murmura James pour rassurer son amie même si au fond de lui-même il était de son avis.

- « Ca ne devrait plus être long » souffla Sirius en fixant devant eux la foule qui se massait doucement vers le fond du hall où se trouvaient les urnes de vote.

Ils attendirent leur tour en silence et en observant les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. James aperçut plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait. Ils avaient été à Poudlard à la même époque. Il crut aussi apercevoir Rita Skeeter dans une robe d'un violet tape-à-l'œil mais préféra ne pas en parler. Il savait que Sirius était très en colère contre elle et que Océane n'appréciait pas qu'on parle d'elle.

Il détourna alors le regard. Sur les murs grisâtres dont la peinture tombait par plaque, des portraits des deux candidats étaient affichés. Les deux hommes paraissaient imposants et saluait la foule d'un air paternel en souriant tranquillement. Après une longue demi-heuree d'attente, James arriva enfin devant la longue table derrière laquelle trois hommes et deux femmes étaient assis. Devant eux se tenait des piles de parchemins soigneusement découpés ainsi qu'une pile d'enveloppes.

- « Vous êtes ? » Demanda une des sorcières d'un air peu aimable.

- « James Potter » répondit James en lui tendant le parchemin attestant de son identité et je viens aussi pour mon épouse, Lily Evans… J'ai une procuration »

Il lui tendit une nouvelle fois les documents que la sorcière examina avec soin. Une fois qu'elle eut constaté que tout était aux normes, elle le fit signer d'innombrables parchemins et l'autorisa enfin à se rendre dans l'isoloir. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sirius et Océane qui exprimaient toute la satisfaction d'être enfin arrivé jusque là, puis disparut derrière le rideau rouge sombre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

C'est un large sourire aux lèvres que Cornelius Fudge pénétra dans son bureau. Bien sur, il y entrait tous les jours depuis de nombreux mois maintenant, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'il y entrait en tant que Ministre de la Magie officiel. Il était ravi, les élections avaient été une réussite pour lui. Il avait été réélu haut la main et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus fier.

Il était tard dans la nuit, mais pourtant, il ne ressentait absolument pas la fatigue qui avait été entièrement gommé par sa joie. Il avait tenu à assister aux dépouillements des bulletins de vote et voir jaillir de ces urnes les morceaux de parchemins pliés révéler son nom dès qu'on les dépliait resterait sans doute un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. En bas, dans les locaux du Ministère, on entendait les bruits de la fête que les membres de son gouvernement, ses collaborateurs, sa famille et ses sympathisants avaient organisée pour célébrer dignement cette victoire qu'ils estimaient largement mériter.

Car Cornelius Fudge estimait que cette victoire lui revenait de droit. Certes, il était jeune et peu expérimenté. Il était un tout nouvel arrivant dans le monde cruel et compliqué de la politique et il estimait avoir convenablement tiré son épingle du jeu. Lorsqu'on l'avait nommé Ministre par intérim, il avait cru qu'il allait être surcharger de travail et se voyait déjà crouler sous des piles de dossiers et d'ennui en tout genre. Il avait en effet pour tâche principale, le fait de gérer les bavures monumentales que son prédécesseur avait commises avec l'affaire des attentats moldus. Mais, lui avait su faire preuve d'une poigne de fer et avait tout su faire rentrer dans l'Ordre.  
Scrimgeour lui avait remis à ce sujet un rapport fort encourageant. Il sentait que le dénouement de ses sordides affaires n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas penser au travail. Ce soir, il voulait pleinement profiter de cette victoire au goût si délicieux.

Aucun incident n'avait été signalé au cours de cette journée dans les bureaux de votes et cela aussi lui apportait beaucoup de fierté. Les semaines qui avaient précédé les élections, il avait mis en place un lourd dispositif de surveillance et de sécurité. Il avait craint les attentats, aussi bien mangemorts que moldus. Mais, force est de constater de tout avait correctement réussit.

Il avait réussit à intimider les mangemorts, c'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait eu aucun attentat ! C'est grâce aux mesures qu'il avait fait prendre que tout c'était dérouler sans heurt. Il le savait. Il savait depuis longtemps que ces mesures étaient celles qui convenaient pour faire revenir la paix dans la Communauté.  
Sa réélection n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un gigantesque pied de nez à tous ceux qui s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru à ses méthodes, à tous ceux qui lui avait tourné le dos ou lui avait refusé son aide.

Ah ! Il devait bien être embêter tous ceux qui n'avait pas cru en lui. Il en était ravi. C'était sa plus belle revanche sur tous ces détracteurs.

Il fit quelque pas et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la surface plane de son bureau en bois. Il était vraiment heureux et même s'il savait que dès le lendemain, il aurait beaucoup de travail à faire et beaucoup de chose à gérer, comme aller se présenter au Premier Ministre moldu, mais il n'aillait pas pour autant mettre fin à la fête dont il était le roi. D'ailleurs ses convives n'allaient sans doute plus tarder à se demander où il avait pu passer. Il embrassa une dernière fois son bureau qu'il avait occupé depuis tant de mois mais qu'il voyait désormais avec un œil nouveau et regagna la porte. Il en sortit en souriant et retourna à sa fête.


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note :** Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos très gentilles reviews, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait très plaisir !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent neuf : Hold up**

__

« On est entré dans la banque  
(…)Attention, c'est un hold-up !  
(…) Ventre à terre et fermez-la !  
(…) On entend voler les mouches »  
Louis Chedid

- « Et celle là ? » Demanda James en désignant du doigt une poupée sur le rayonnage d'une étagère.

Lily s'approcha de lui pour observer une magnifique poupée souriante dont les longs cheveux châtains bouclaient joliment autour de son visage rond.

- « Elle est mignonne » répondit-elle en souriant

- « On la lui prend ? Je suis sur qu'elle va l'adorer ! » Continua le jeune homme en tendant déjà une main pour attraper le jouet alors que de l'autre, il maintenait fermement Jack qu'il portait dans un sac prévu à cet effet, confortablement installé contre son torse.

Sans répondre, Lily fit venir vers eux d'un coup de baguette le panier qui contenait déjà beaucoup de jouets de toutes sortes. La jeune femme souriait. Les courses de Noël étaient quelque chose qu'elle adorait faire. S'imaginer la joie de ses enfants quand ils ouvriraient leur cadeau au pied du sapin qu'ils avaient décoré la veille la rendant heureuse par anticipation. La jolie poupée aux beaux cheveux, atterri donc parmi les figurines de centaures et de licornes, les livres d'images et autres jouets qui remplissaient à rabord le panier rouge.

- « C'est bon, on a tous ? » demanda alors James en souriant

- « Je pense que nos enfants ne compteront pas parmi les plus malheureux cette année encore… » souffla Lily

- « Tant mieux ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme « Je veux que mes… nos enfants passent un très bon Noël, histoire qu'ils aient un peu de vrais moments de joie dans ce monde de brute ! »

Lily hocha la tête doucement et d'un coup de baguette, elle fit léviter le panier de jouets jusqu'à la caisse la plus proche.

- « Après il ne me restera plus que quelques petits achats à faire et tout sera parfait » souffla-t-elle en déposant un à un les jouets devant la caissière.

- « Comme quoi ? » Demanda James avec curiosité tandis qu'il venait se placer derrière elle.

- « Comme ton cadeau par exemple » murmura la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Oh ! Tu as prévu de m'acheter quelque chose ?! »

- « J'ai souvent oublié de t'offrir quelque chose pour Noël ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il se mit à sourire et haussa les épaules. Il passa devant elle pour payer leurs achats et d'un geste de baguette envoya tous les cadeaux chez eux.

- « Je les ai fait arriver dans la chambre vide du premier… » lança-t-il à Lily tandis que tous les deux quittaient le magasin « Il ne restera plus qu'à les faire emballer par Dobby »

- « Parfait » souffla la jeune femme en souriant et en glissant sa main dans celle de son mari.

Elle se pencha alors vers son torse et se mit à sourire en voyant la jolie frimousse de leur bébé endormi. De sa main libre, elle caressa sa petite joue pour être bien sur qu'il n'avait pas froid mais fut rapidement rassurée. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que James la regardait en souriant largement. Elle répondit à son sourire et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- « Ca ne t'embête pas si on ne rentre pas tout de suite ? » demanda-t-elle doucement « J'ai envie de me promener un peu avec toi, ça fait longtemps… »

- « Tu as raison, ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps… » répondit le jeune homme en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa hanche.

C'est donc ainsi que tous les deux remontèrent à pas tranquille le Chemin de Traverse. L'allée était magnifique. De toutes part les décorations de Noël scintillaient. Il n'était pas un lampadaire qui ne fut pas décoré de guirlandes ou de petits personnages animés qui chantaient doucement des cantiques de Noël. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Lily aimait beaucoup se promener dans les rues à cette époque de l'année. Depuis toute petite déjà, elle adorait se promener le nez en l'air pour pouvoir admirer ce déploiement de couleur et de joie, et rien, pas même le froid de l'hiver ne pouvait lui gâcher ce petit plaisir.

- « Oh ! Du gui ! » Lança James au bout d'un moment.

Etonnée, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Elle qui avait les yeux rivés sur les décorations depuis plusieurs minutes n'avait vu nulle part des traces de gui.

- « Où ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Là… » répondit-il en l'entraînant plusieurs mètres plus loin où effectivement une petite branche de gui pendait en dessous d'une enseigne de salon de thé.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme souriait tout contre ses lèvres et répondit doucement à son baiser. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque et se serrer tout contre lui pour sentir avec délice son torse se plaquer contre le sien, mais la place était déjà prise par bébé Jack. Elle se contenta donc de caresser doucement la joue de son mari qui s'éloigna d'elle après un moment.

- « Tous les moyens sont bons pour m'embrasser pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé

Il se contenta de sourire largement en hochant la tête d'un air qui disait clairement que son stratagème avait été mis à jour. La jeune femme se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari avant d'entrelacer une nouvelle fois ses doigts aux siens.

Sans ajouter un mot, ils reprirent tous les deux leur promenade tranquille. Jack dormait toujours, tranquillement installé. Lily vérifiait régulièrement que son bébé n'avait pas froid. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà quand quelqu'un les appela.

- « Monsieur Potter ! Madame Potter ! »

Tous les deux se retournèrent d'un seul geste et aperçurent enfin celui qui venait de les apostropher. Erik Lovegood, sur le pas d'un vieil immeuble miteux leur faisait de grands signes de la main.

- « Oh non ! » Souffla James « Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore lui ?! »

- « James ! » Murmura la jeune femme d'un air de reproche en agitant la main pour répondre au sorcier. « Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le rejoigne… »

James soupira un peu, mais un sourire poli se dessina bien vite sur son visage et serrant un peu plus la main de sa femme dans la sienne, il l'entraîna vers Lovegood.

- « Comme je suis content de vous voir ! » S'exclama ce dernier quand ils furent arriver à sa hauteur.

- « Comment allez-vous Erik ? » Demanda Lily en lui serrant la main.

- « Je vais très bien, je vous remercie. Et je constate que tout vous allez très bien vous aussi, vu le magnifique sourire que vous arborez et cet adorable bébé que je vois là ! » Lança Erik en se penchant vers Jack, toujours endormi. « C'est un petit garçon ? » demanda-t-il

- « Exactement » répondit James en posant sa main sur le petit crâne de son fils.

- « Ne restez pas dehors ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! » Les invita-t-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

James laissa passer Lily la première et la jeune femme entra dans une pièce aux dimensions modestes. Les murs avaient été peints dans un blanc qui paraissait pourtant presque gris à cause de la mauvaise luminosité du lieu. Dans un coin se tenait un vieux bureau décrépit et qui semblait branlant, un peu plus loin une demi-douzaine de fauteuils vieux et dépareillés étaient posés près des murs.

- « Voici la permanence de la CRADE ! » Annonça fièrement Erik Lovegood en ouvrant grand ses bras.

James passa devant Lily à cet instant et elle remarqua très bien son regard plus que sceptique. La jeune femme savait qu'il était en train de se dire que Jasire avait bien fait de ne pas financer ce projet. Et même si cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur de le penser, elle le comprenait parfaitement.

- « Comment la trouvez-vous ? » Demanda Lovegood en souriant.

Ne voulant pas lui mentir, Lily préféra éluder la question.

- « Vous avez fait tout cela tout seul ? » Demanda-t-elle en retour.

- « Oui, enfin, ma femme m'a aidé bien sur ! Ainsi que Luna… Ce petit bout de mur… » lança-t-il en désignant du doigt un morceau de mur d'une petite superficie sur laquelle on voyait très visiblement des petits pâtés de peinture séchée et dégoulinante.

Erik se mit à sourire tendrement devant ce pan de mur mal peint, mais Lily se mit à sourire également.

- « Cela a du vous demander beaucoup de temps » souffla-t-elle

- « Beaucoup oui ! Mais je ne regrette rien ! »

James continuait à marcher de long en large dans la pièce en regardant tout autour de lui, une de ses mains posée sur le dos de Jack qu'il caressait doucement, il regardait attentivement sans dire un mot.

- « C'est finalement les bénéfices que réalise le Chicaneur qui m'a permis de financer tous ces travaux ! »

- « Vraiment ?! » souffla James, qui semblait tout d'un coup revenir à la réalité

Il paraissait surpris.

- « Oui, oui ! » Assura Erik, un grand sourire aux lèvres « Mon magasine se vend de mieux en mieux ! Oh, bien sur, nous n'avons pas le même nombre de lecteurs que la Gazette du Sorcier, mais le Chicaneur se défend bien ! »

- « J'en suis ravi ! » Décréta James d'un air presque sincère.

- « D'ailleurs, je disais à ma femme que vous auriez pu faire appel à moi pour votre article plutôt que de vous adresser à la Gazette, je vous aurais fait un prix »

Lily se retint à grand peine de ne pas ses mettre à rire en voyant le regard estomaqué de son mari. Cette interview lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié et avait été ravi d'apprendre que Sirius avait été mettre les points sur les « i » avec cette journaliste. Le jeune homme était revenu très énervé de ce rendez-vous en grognant qu'il ne voulait jamais plus revoir cette bécasse et personne n'avait pu en tirer plus. Tous avaient décidé de passer l'éponge et de passer à autre chose. Finalement, il n'y avait plus que Océane qui grinçaient des dents quand on lui reparlait de cette interview. Pour sa part, Lily avait préféré prendre tout cela comme une grotesque plaisanterie…

- « Je… Je ne me suis pas occupé de ça » répondit James, visiblement désireux de ne plus en parler.

- « Je vois… » souffla Erik.

- « Vous avez du monde ? » Demanda un peu brusquement James, empêchant ainsi Lovegood de parler une nouvelle fois de cet article.

- « Non, je dois bien avouer que pour le moment, peu d'elfe se sont présentés à ma porte. » répondit Erik « Mais je sais que tout cela va démarrer, après tout je ne suis ouvert que depuis quelques jours »

Lily hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air sceptique de son mari. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il comprit le message et prit un regard plus neutre.

- « En plus » continua Erik « Pour le moment je suis seul à m'occuper de cette permanence… Et je ne peux pas y passer tout mon temps. Il faut aussi que je m'occupe de mon journal et de ma famille. »

- « C'est normal » assura Lily

- « C'est sans doute pour cela que je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail. Néanmoins, j'ai déjà eu une pensionnaire. »

- « Vraiment ?! » S'étonna James et Lily du une nouvelle fois lui lancer un regard pour lui demander de faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Elle savait qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à la réussite de cette entreprise, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il vexe Erik Lovegood, et elle fut soulager de le voir reprendre.

- « C'est une très bonne nouvelle »

- « Oui, mais elle n'est pas restée. C'était une elfe. Elle s'appelait Winky et je crois qu'elle est arrivée ici un peu par hasard. Elle croyait que c'était un endroit où elle pourrait retrouver la trace de son maître, mais elle n'a pas voulu me donner de détails. Quand elle a su que c'était ici un endroit où elle pourrait s'affranchir de la tyrannie de ses maîtres, elle l'a très mal pris et elle est partie. »

- « C'est étrange » souffla Lily

- « Je trouve aussi, j'espère qu'elle repassera, j'aimerais bien lui parler à nouveau. En tout cas, c'est le seul elfe que j'ai vu… »

Dans le sac qui le portait, Jack commença soudain à s'agiter.

- « Lily » souffla James « je crois que ça va bientôt être l'heure de la tétée… »

Lily regarda rapidement l'heure à sa montre et constata que son mari avait raison.

- « On devrait rentrer » proposa alors James.

Lily se mit à sourire. Son mari tenait là une excuse en or pour quitter cet endroit dans lequel il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il était en effet inconcevable de donner le sein à leur fils devant Erik Lovegood d'une part, dans ces locaux froids à cause de l'hiver d'autre part.

- « Oui, ce genre de chose n'attend pas ! » Lança Erik avec humour. « En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de vous voir »

- « Moi aussi Erik » assura Lily

- « N'hésitez pas à venir me voir quand il vous plaira »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas » répondit la jeune femme

Ils se serrèrent tous la main et James lui enlaça la taille avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

- « Quel farfelu ! » S'exclama le jeune homme quand ils furent assez loin.

Lily ne pu que soupirer doucement. Elle posa sa tête contre son bras et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il avait raison, elle le savait, mais elle voulait tellement croire que Erik Lovegood arriverait à faire avancer les choses concernant les elfes. Elle ferma les yeux et tous les deux transplanèrent sans plus attendre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu sais ce qu'on fait là ? »

- « Non et toi ? »

Severus Rogue se tourna vers les deux personnes qui venaient de chuchoter à ses côtés. Ils étaient jeunes et semblaient très impressionné par le décor. Il ne se trouvait pourtant dans une simple cave humide et glauque. Rien à voir avec le faste du laboratoire secret de Lucius Malefoy ou encore l'ancien manoir de la famille Jedusor, le Maître des Potions leur jeta un regard de dédain. Qu'il était stupide de s'extasier ainsi devant une vieille cave humide. Severus passa devant eux pour se rendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y retrouva McNair qui discutait avec Crabbe.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces deux mioches là bas ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche

- « Des nouvelles recrues » l'informa Crabbe « Ils paraient que ça fait déjà six mois qu'ils rendent des menus services au Seigneur des Ténèbres »

- « Des petites frappes » grogna Rogue en jetant aux deux jeunes un regard sévère. « Et pourquoi on doit se les traîner ? »

- « Je crois qu'on va avoir une mission à faire…Et qu'on va devoir les emmener avec nous » souffla McNair qui ne semblait pas plus ravi que les autres par cette perspective.

- « Pourquoi devons-nous subir une telle punition ? » Soupira Rogue avec ennui.

Les deux mangemorts à ses côtés haussèrent les épaules avec la même expression d'indifférence sur le regard. Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Il était assez agacé. Il avait du faire décaler un de ses cours pour pouvoir répondre à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le visage réjouit de ses élèves quand ils apprendraient qu'ils n'auraient pas Potion ce jour là… Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de transplaner aussitôt qu'il avait sentit la Marque des Ténèbres lui brûler le bras gauche. Le temps de prévenir Dumbledore de son départ, et il avait débarqué dans cet endroit sordide et humide.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant dans un insupportable grincement le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la porte et il aperçut le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire son entrée. Automatiquement, il s'inclina légèrement, tout comme les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- « Relevez - vous » siffla le Mage Noir

Rogue et les autres se redressèrent. Lord Voldemort les fixa un moment d'un air supérieur avant de faire apparaître un large fauteuil sombre dans lequel il s'installa.

- « Je vous ai choisi » commença-t-il de sa voix sifflante « Pour effectuer une mission délicate et importante ».

Rogue vit très clairement les deux jeunes mangemorts se mettre à frémir d'excitation et d'anticipation. Il soupira d'agacement. Quelle que soit la mission qu'on allait leur confier, il sentait déjà qu'il lui serait pénible de supporter ces deux jeunes apprentis et leur enthousiasme démesuré. Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'excitation de ses deux nouvelles recrues, le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuivit.

- « J'ai appris qu'un objet très rare et très précieux était soigneusement gardé dans un coffre de la banque Gringott's. Cet objet n'a pas à se trouver entre les mains de ces gobelins rustres et stupides créatures qui n'y comprennent rien. C'est pourquoi votre mission est de le récupérer et de me le ramener aussitôt. »

Rogue réprima fortement le sourire qui faillit se former sur son visage. Le professeur Dumbledore avait eu mille fois raison de procéder la veille au transfert secret de la Pierre Philosophale. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps et Merlin sait qu'il avait eu là une fameuse intuition. Le Maître des Potions savait donc dès lors que la mission qu'ils allaient mener était vouée à l'échec.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il rentrerait bredouille. Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser car il allait être dans une colère épouvantable. Quoi qu'il voulait faire de la Pierre, cela devait être suffisamment important pour qu'il risque une attaque au sein même de Gringott's.

- « De quel objet s'agit-il Maître ? » Demanda McNair, faisant sursauter Rogue qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir ! » Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Dès que j'aurais terminé de vous donner les informations nécessaires, vous quitterez cet endroit pour vous rendre là bas. Ne vous faites pas prendre et ramener moi ce que contient le coffre 713. C'est tout ce que je demande. Et j'ose espérer que cette fois, vous serez capable de mener à bien une mission aussi simple ».

En disant ces mots, il avait jeté un regard si froid et si mauvais à ses mangemorts les plus anciens qu'ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de frissonner, faisant dresser leurs cheveux sur leurs nuques. Tous savaient pertinemment qu'il faisait allusion à la mission du Ministère qui lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. L'appréhension de l'après mission de Rogue augmenta d'un cran. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de fureur dans lequel serait le mage Noir quand ils rentreraient une fois de plus bredouille. Il réfléchissait déjà aux arguments qu'il allait devoir annoncer pour ne pas être celui qui irait lui faire le compte rendu de la mission.

- « Avez-vous des questions ? » Siffla sévèrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue n'en avait pas, mais McNair fit un pas en avant.

- « Maître, pourrait-on vous parler seul, Rogue, Crabbe et moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête et d'un signe de la main, leur fit signe de s'avancer. Les anciens mangemorts s'exécutèrent tandis que les plus jeunes reculaient aussi loin que leur permettait la pièce sombre et exiguë.

- « Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda Lord Voldemort

- « Maître, que font ces jeunes gens avec nous ? » demanda McNair en désignant d'un discret signe de tête les deux mangemorts blottis dans un coin

- « Ils sont nouveaux parmi mes rangs, je compte sur vous pour les former » répondit le Mage Noir comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence « mais cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problème ! Après tout, vous avez parmi vous un professeur de Poudlard ! » Lança-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie particulièrement drôle.

Rogue retint de justesse le grognement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il avait suffisamment de mal et de soucis à faire entrer la moindre notion de potion dans les crânes épais de ses stupides étudiants, il n'avait pas très envie de continuer à jouer les professeurs pour deux petites frappes qui venaient tout juste de recevoir la Marque.

- « Assurez-vous qu'ils se conduisent dignement et qu'ils méritent cette marque que je leur ai apposée » siffla Voldemort

- « Comptez sous nous, Maître » assura McNair en s'inclinant devant lui.

Crabbe et Rogue l'imitèrent.

- « Parfait » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Et maintenant, partez… Et faites vite. Ne vous faites pas prendre et soyez efficace. Je resterais ici le temps qu'il faudra. Revenez dès que vous l'avez. »

- « Vous ne serez pas déçu Maître » assura McNair en se relevant.

Tandis qu'il l'imitait, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de faire une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Sans ajouter un mot, les trois anciens mangemorts rejoignirent donc les deux nouvelles recrues.

- « Nous allons tranplaner à Gringott's » annonça Rogue avec froideur.

Prendre en charge la bleusaille ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

- « Mettez vos cagoules et ne dites nos noms sous aucun prétexte, nous ne voulons pas nous faire prendre ! » Continua-t-il en enfilant lui-même son masque de mangemort. « Autre chose, exécuter nos ordres sans discuter. Si vous désobéissez et que vous vous faites prendre, ne comptez pas sur nous pour venir vous tirer d'affaire ! »

Il avait l'air menaçant, et c'était bien le but. Il se souvenait que lors de ses premières missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les plus anciens n'avaient pas été tendre avec lui, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.  
Une fois que tous furent prêts, ils transplanèrent ensemble et se retrouvèrent devant Gringott's. Maintenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, il se tourna vers ses collègues.

- « On mise sur l'effet de surprise. On entre, on jette quelques sorts et on capture un gobelin pour qu'il nous mène au coffre » souffla McNair

Tous hochèrent la tête et sur le signe de McNair se ruèrent dans la banque. Ils entrèrent avec fracas dans l'établissement, faisant exploser d'un sort un des deux battants de la porte.

- « Que personne ne bouge ! » Hurla Crabbe en brandissant sa baguette.

La banque contenait quelques clients qui étaient aussitôt devenu plus pâle que des fantômes et tentaient de se protéger tant qu'ils pouvaient, se recroquevillant près des comptoirs. Les gobelins eux, les fixaient d'un air mauvais.

- « Toi ! » Hurla soudain McNair en désignant justement un employé installé un peu plus loin « Lâche cette corde ! »

Il tenait en effet la corde qui déclanchait l'alarme et qui, reliée au bureau des aurors, permettaient de faire venir les secours. D'un geste lent, le gobelin lâcha la corde qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de tirer. Mais tout cela sembla encore trop long pour le mangemort qui le frappa d'un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux. Le gobelin tomba raide mort sur le sol.

- « Quelqu'un d'autre songe à nous désobéir ?! » Hurla alors McNair en regardant en tout sens et en menaçant au hasard les personnes présentes.

Mais, terrorisés, personne n'osa répondre.

- « Rassemblez-vous au centre de la pièce ! TOUS ! » Hurla à son tour Rogue. « Maintenant ! »

Les otages commencèrent alors leur lente procession vers le centre la pièce, certains rampant, leurs jambes ne semblant plus les porter, d'autre contournant le plus lentement possible les comptoirs qui leur offraient une sécurité toute relative. Les mangemorts s'éparpillèrent dans la vaste pièce, jetant ici et là quelques sorts pour les faire aller plus vite. Les plus jeunes surtout se montraient les plus virulents. Tout cela semblait les amuser au plus au point. L'un d'eux tua même de sans froid un vieux sorcier qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Rogue lui jeta alors un regard noir et le jeune blanc-bec sembla se calmer un peu. Lorsque tous furent rassemblés au centre du hall, les mangemorts les entourèrent. McNair s'approcha alors d'un des gobelins, le saisit violemment par le bras et l'attira vers lui sans douceur.

- « Toi ! Tu vas venir avec nous ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le gobelin n'en menait pas large et tremblait de tous ses membres quand le mangemort lui plaqua la pointe de sa baguette sur la peau de son cou.

McNair jeta un regard à Rogue. Il allait dire quelque chose quand ce dernier le coupa.

- « Je viens avec toi ! On laisse Crabbe et les deux jeunes ici pour s'occuper des otages »

- « Tu es sur que… »

- « On y va ! » Déclara Rogue d'un ton sec.

Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans Gringott's. Il savait que les aurors ne tarderaient pas à être prévenu et il voulait faire vite. Il lança alors un regard insistant à McNair qui serra un peu plus fort le bras de son prisonnier.

- « Le coffre 713 » ordonna-t-il « emmène-nous au coffre 713 ! »

- « NON ! » Hurla un vieux gobelin qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. « NON ! Ne l'y emmène pas ! »

- « TAIS-TOI ! » Hurla un des mangemorts novices « Tais-toi où je te ferais passer l'envie de hurler ! »

- « Ne l'emmène pas là-bas ! » continua le gobelin sans se soucier de la remarque du mangemort

Ce dernier lui jeta alors un sort qui lui fit jaillir du sang hors de la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Rogue entraîna alors McNair et le gobelin prisonnier un peu plus loin. La créature avait les yeux grand ouvert, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- « Conduit-nous au coffre 713 si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose ! » Souffla McNair d'un air menaçant.

Tremblant de plus belle, le gobelin leur désignant une lourde porte un peu plus loin. McNair saisit alors le gobelin par la nuque d'une poigne ferme. Rogue ferma la marche et tous les trois se rendirent dans le dédale de couloir de Gringott's. Après une marche à vive allure ils arrivèrent finalement devant le coffre 713. Le gobelin activa l'ouverture de la porte du coffre et McNair, le lâchant violemment y entra précipitamment.  
Comme il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien, Rogue ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être moins enthousiaste.

- « Par Morgane ! » Hurla McNair « Le coffre est vide ! »

- « Comment ? » Demanda Rogue en pénétrant finalement dans le coffre.

- « REGARDE ! C'est VIDE ! » S'emporta McNair qui ressortit précipitamment du coffre.

Rogue fit alors semblant d'observer l'endroit sous toutes les coutures, mais il gardait tout de même une oreille aux l'aguets de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Un bruit sourd comme un choc, lui annonça que le mangemort avait agrippé le gobelin et l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

- « Pourquoi ce coffre est vide ?! » hurla-t-il

- « Je… je… » répondit le gobelin

- « Réponds créature ! » hurla McNair

- « Il a été vidé… » souffla le gobelin d'une voix étouffée.

Rogue en déduisit que son collègue devait le tenir à la gorge. Il sortit alors.

- « Rien à faire, il n'y a rien ! » Annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- « On fait quoi ? » Demanda McNair au bord de la panique.

Rogue savait qu'il pensait à la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

- « Il faut rentrer. Les aurors ne vont pas tarder… » souffla-t-il

- « Qui a vidé ce coffre ?! » Demanda une nouvelle fois McNair en resserrant un peu plus sa poigne autour de la gorge de son prisonnier.

- « Je… je ne sais pas… » couina le gobelin dont le visage devenait de plus en plus violacée.

- « Laisse ! » Ordonna Rogue « Ca ne sert à rien ! »

McNair lui obéit alors et laissa tomber le gobelin sur le sol et tous les deux remontèrent les couloirs en courant.

- « Comment on va le lui dire ? » souffla McNair alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la sortie

- « On va laisser la bleusaille s'en charger ! » Répondit Rogue « Ca leur fera les pieds d'avoir été arrogant et surs d'eux ! »

- « Ils sont mal ! » Grogna McNair alors qu'il faisait signe aux autres mangemorts de les rejoindre tandis qu'ils couraient toujours vers la sortie.

- « Tant pis pour eux ! » Lança Rogue avant de transplaner.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

La rue était déserte en cette fin de journée. Le crépuscule éclairait les alentours de sa faible lueur, propice à la discrétion que recherchait Bellatrix. Enveloppée dans sa cape noire qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du visage, elle rasait les murs dans la rue et espérant ne croiser personne. Mais heureusement pour elle, le vent froid et mordant qui soufflait sur la région en ce moment avait dissuadé quiconque de flâner dans cette rue exposée. La jeune femme arriva bientôt à sa destination.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'était pas venue ici, pourtant, tout était conforme à son souvenir. Elle monta les quelques marches usées du perron et s'approcha de la porte peinte d'un noir profond. Elle se saisit de la poignée d'argent en forme de serpent et frappa trois coups brefs. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre une multitude de petits clics métalliques qui lui annonçaient que quelqu'un était en train de lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, elle aperçut la tête horrible et crasseuse d'un elfe de maison.

- « Oh ! Madame Lestrange ! » Couina-t-il en s'inclinant très bas.

- « Puis-je entrer, elfe ! » ordonna, plus que ne demanda la jeune femme

- « Bien sur… » s'excusa l'elfe en ouvrant en grand la porte pour mieux la laisser entrer.

Bellatrix passa devant la créature sans lui jeter un regard supplémentaire. Elle dégrafa l'attache de son manteau et le lui laissa tomber dessus. L'elfe s'empressa d'aller l'accrocher à un immense et sinistre portemanteau.

- « Je voudrais voir ta maîtresse, elfe ! » Ordonna une nouvelle fois Bellatrix du bout des lèvres, comme si elle répugnait à parler à une telle créature.

- « Ma Maîtresse est dans le salon… » l'informa l'elfe dans un couinement « Je vais la prévenir de votre visite… »

Il lui passa alors devant et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du salon de cette maison lugubre. Bellatrix regarda tout autour d'elle. Les lampes à gaz anciennes éclairaient les murs recouverts de papier peint et reflétaient leur lumière sur le lustre placé au milieu du hall. Au bout de quelques secondes l'elfe revint et lui annonça que sa maîtresse était disposée à la recevoir. Bellatrix prit alors le chemin du salon, dans lequel elle entra sans cérémonie.

- « Bonsoir ma tante » souffla-t-elle en esquissant l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- « Bellatrix ! » s'exclama une femme d'un certain âge vêtue entièrement de noire « Par Morgane, je pensais que  
jamais plus je ne te reverrais. Je craignais que tu ne daignes plus prendre contact avec les membres de ta propre famille »

- « Je suis navrée ma tante, mais il s'est passé tant de chose qu'il m'a été impossible de venir vous voir plus tôt »

- « Tu me raconteras tout dans le détail, mon enfant, mais avant prends place en face de moi. Kreattur ! » Hurla-t-elle alors « Apporte-nous du thé ! »

L'elfe qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un « pop » léger. Bellatrix continua à fixer sa tante avec gravité, cette dernière ne souriait pas non plus. Ce fut pourtant elle qui rompit le silence.

- « J'ai appris ton évasion par la presse »

Elle ne paraissait ni apeurée ni en colère d'accueillir sous son toit une ancienne pensionnaire d'Azkaban, elle ne paraissait pas ravie non plus. Là était toute la difficulté du personnage. Bellatrix fixa sa tante s'attendant à ce qu'elle ajoute un commentaire mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se lança alors à son tour.

- « Je suis retournée auprès de mon Maître pour l'aider dans sa tâche. La purification de la communauté est en route ma tante. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accomplit jusqu'à ce jour »

- « En effet, je lis la presse et je constate de jour en jour que la vie devient plus rude pour les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang » confirma la femme austère.

Kreattur revint soudain, lourdement chargé d'un plateau contenant de quoi prendre un thé convenable. Une fois qu'il l'eut servit, il se retira sans bruit.

- « Ma tante » commença alors Bellatrix « Je voulais que vous sachiez que je serais venu plus tôt si on ne me l'avait pas interdit. Après mon évasion, on m'a interdit de rentrer chez moi et de prendre contact avec aucun membre de ma famille de peur que vous fussiez observé et que je me fasse prendre à nouveau. Pourtant j'aurais bien mieux apprécier votre compagnie que celle que l'on m'impose là où je demeure actuellement »

- « Où te caches-tu donc ? » demanda Mrs Black

- « On m'interdit de vous révéler cette information et de toute façon, je pense que je ne vous l'aurai pas dit ma tante. Je suis encore activement recherchée par les aurors du Ministère, je ne voudrais pas que vous subissiez l'affront d'un interrogatoire par ma faute » répondit-elle

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Bellatrix avait surtout appris depuis très longtemps à ne faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même et Rodolphus.

- « Je comprends » lança Mrs Black de sa voix sèche habituelle « Mais dans ce cas, que me vaut cette visite ? »

- « J'y arrive ma tante » lui assura Bellatrix « Je ne devrais pas être ici, car on m'a demandé de ne pas quitter l'endroit où l'on me fait vivre, mis à part pour rendre service au Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'est exactement l'affaire qui m'amène chez vous ce soir »

- « Tu es ici pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Demanda Mrs Black qui paraissait tout d'un coup à la fois un peu effrayée mais flattée.

- « Oui ma tante, mais j'ai peur que les questions que j'ai à vous poser ne vous déplaisent grandement. Mais vous devez comprendre que les réponses que vous y apporterez seront capitales dans ma mission qui dure depuis trop longtemps déjà et qui impatiente mon Maître »

- « Je t'en prie, mon enfant, pose tes questions et je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre et ainsi apporter une contribution, même moindre, à l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres »

Bellatrix prit une grande inspiration. Elle savait que quoiqu'elle en dise, sa tante n'apprécierait pas les questions qu'elle allait lui poser. Elle-même répugnait à aborder ce sujet, mais cela était nécessaire.

- « Ma tante » commença-t-elle prudemment, redoutant l'explosion de colère qu'elle sentait venir « Je suis venue vous parler de votre fils »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Mrs Black se redressa d'un bond et son visage se ferma. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux lançaient ce regard mauvais dont elle seule avait le secret.

- « Regulus est décédé, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus. Qu'on me laisse donc vivre toute ma vie dans le recueillement d'avoir perdu si tôt un enfant qui savait où se trouvait les vraies valeurs. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

- « Ma tante, moi aussi il m'est pénible d'évoquer ce traître qui a traîné dans la boue le nom de votre grande famille, mais il le faut absolument » commença Bellatrix d'une voix ferme « Je suis venue vous poser des questions concernant Sirius »

- « Sirius n'est plus mon fils ! » cracha violemment Mrs Black

- « Et c'est là le meilleur choix à faire ma tante, le renier était la seule solution qui convenait » assura Bellatrix

- « Nous ne pouvions laisser un tel être souillé la grandeur de notre famille, il en a été de même pour la seconde fille de tes parents, par Morgane, ce fut là une génération bien ingrate ! »

- « Je ne peux que vous approuver ma tante, mais pourtant, même si cela vous répugne, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir répondre à mes questions… pour apporter votre contribution à l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres » souffla Bellatrix reprenant les paroles que sa tante avait utilisées quelques instants plus tôt.

La jeune femme la vit alors pincer un peu plus ses lèvres et se raidir un peu plus. Il y eut un court instant de silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- « Que veux-tu savoir sur lui ? »

- « Tout ce que vous pourrez m'en dire ma tante » répondit Bellatrix.

Mrs Black prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

- « Il a quitté la maison le jour même de ses 17 ans. Il avait hérité de la fortune que ce traître d'Alphard lui avait léguée à sa mort quelques semaines plutôt. A compter de ce jour nous l'avons renié, nous ne voulions plus d'un tel être dans notre famille. Mais cela faisait déjà un certain temps que nous l'envisagions. Il avait de bien mauvaise fréquentation ! J'ai toujours dit que cet enfant a commencé à mal tourné le jour où le Choixpeau Magique l'a placé dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor ! Il a commencé à côtoyer des gens au sang incertain et même ceux dont le sang était pur se compromettaient dans des actions indignes de leur rang. Comme ce Potter chez qui il passait toutes ses vacances. Il s'échappait même de son propre foyer pour fuir chez lui. Je n'ai jamais aimé la famille Potter. D'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, ils ont toujours été favorables à la mixité des races et aucune idée ne m'est plus insupportable ! Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, le traître qu'est mon fils aîné à préférer se corrompre avec cette canaille plutôt que de suivre la vie calme et posée qui seyait à son rang. Par Morgane ! Si seulement il avait été comme son frère, il aurait pu accomplir de grande chose »

- « La disparition de Regulus a été une grande perte » mentit Bellatrix.

Elle avait assisté à l'exécution de son cousin. Ce couard ne supportait pas les sacrifices qu'il fallait faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et était d'une nature bien trop délicate pour être un bon mangemort. Quand il avait voulu renoncer, il était trop tard, il en savait trop. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commandité son meurtre qui avait été effectué d'une main de maître par McNair.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit » reprit Mrs Black « Depuis le jour où Sirius à quitter cette demeure, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui et je m'en porte très bien, puisque je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce traître. Pour moi, mon seul fils m'a été arraché par la mort. »

- « Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas revu depuis ? » demanda Bellatrix

- « Non… enfin si, c'était il y a plus d'un an. Je l'ai croisé à Pré-au-Lard. Il était aussi arrogant que dans mon souvenir. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui ne semblait pas être issue d'une très grande famille et qu'il avait engrossé… » cracha-t-elle violemment

- « Je savais cela » répondit Bellatrix « Sa fille a un peu plus d'un an et demi à l'heure actuelle »

- « Une fille ?! » Railla Mrs Black « Ce bon à rien a été incapable de s'assurer une descendance ! »

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- « Mais pourquoi te faut-il toutes ses informations sur ce traître à notre grande famille ? »

- « Je le recherche » répondit Bellatrix « Il me faut le localiser »

- « Et pourquoi donc ? »

- « Car il y a de forte chance que là où se trouvera Sirius, je retrouverais James Potter et c'est justement lui dont j'ai besoin. Il a nargué le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus d'une fois et celui-ci a exigé qu'il soit tué après avoir assisté au massacre de sa famille ».

Bellatrix estima que c'était là une fort belle excuse pour expliquer en quoi consistait sa mission sans pour autant dévoiler le vrai but de celle-ci. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé d'être la plus discrète possible concernant Harry Potter.

- « Tu penses que Sirius traîne encore avec ce Potter ? » demanda Mrs Black un peu surprise « Il me semblait que cette amitié n'était là qu'un moyen supplémentaire de nous mettre en colère, son père et moi »

- « Hélas non ma tante. Sirius et Potter sont bels et bien amis et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'en remontant la trace de mon traître de cousin, je me rapprocherais de mon but »

- « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'être d'un grand secours, Bellatrix » souffla Mrs Black « Je n'ai plus revu ce traître depuis des mois et je m'en porte bien mieux. Je vis désormais dans le souvenir de mon mari et de mon seul fils qui avaient su choisir le droit chemin et je ne veux plus me soucier de tout le reste »

- « Je comprends ma tante » assura Bellatrix en cachant sa déception.

Elle n'était absolument pas contente. Elle avait vraiment espéré que sa tante aurait pu lui offrir l'indice qui aurait pu lui permettre de mettre enfin la main sur cet imbécile petit Potter à cause duquel son Maître la considérait comme une incapable. Elle avait un peu de mal à contenir son agacement et estima qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

- « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ma tante. Merci de m'avoir reçue » déclara-t-elle en se levant

- « Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus ? » demanda Mrs Black

- « Désolée, mais j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend »

- « Je comprends » déclara Mrs Black en se levant.

Les deux femmes se rendirent jusque dans le hall où Bellatrix enfila sa cape. Les deux femmes se saluèrent froidement comme à leur habitude et la mangemort quitta le square Grimmaurd sans se retourner une seule fois vers la maison lugubre de sa tante.


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent dix : Bonjour Noël **

_  
« Noël, Noël, c'est la joie sur la terre  
C'est le cœur qui espère du bonheur pour chacun  
Bonjour Noël, sonnez, sonnez les clochettes  
C'est aujourd'hui la fête de la terre et du ciel  
Bonjour Noël »  
Chant de Noël_

Les mains d'Océane tremblaient tandis qu'elle se coiffait devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla longuement et lentement pour tenter de se détendre, mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait toujours ses entrailles nouées. Elle laissa quelques mèches libres et regarda son reflet. Elle se trouvait assez jolie et cela la fit légèrement sourire. Elle reposa alors sa brosse à cheveux sur le rebord du lavabo et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait une longue robe rouge sombre, simple mais élégante. Elle avait décidé d'être parfaite. Elle entra dans sa chambre et retrouva Sirius, allongé sur leur lit, plongé dans une gigantesque bagarre de chatouilles avec Lalyh. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la porte et soupira plutôt bruyamment.

- « Sirius ! Tu m'avais promis ! » Lança-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches.

Le jeune homme releva alors la tête et cessa ses chatouilles et par la même occasion les rires de la petite fille.

- « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement surpris.

Océane sentit une vague d'agacement monté en elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que Sirius commence à faire des siennes.

- « Tu devais être prêt ! » Lança-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sirius soupira et se redressa sur le lit.

- « On a le temps encore ! Je jouais avec Lalyh ! »

- « Non on n'a pas le temps ! Sirius, s'il te plait, ne fait pas l'enfant et habille toi ! » Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant et en prenant Lalyh dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se leva sans un mot et passa droit devant elle pour quitter la pièce. Océane soupira violemment et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se sentait de plus en plus stressée et l'attitude de Sirius ne l'aidait absolument pas. Elle secoua un peu sa tête et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle l'habilla avec des vêtements adorables. Elle la trouva très mignonne et une fois ses petites chaussures noires chaussées, elle la laissa rejoindre sa salle de jeu. Elle la regarda un moment s'affairer autour de ses jouets avant de la laisser. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain dont elle poussa la porte qui n'était pas verrouillé. Torse nu, Sirius se rasait, l'air grave.

- « Sirius » commença Océane en s'installant sur le rebord de la baignoire « Je stress horriblement à cause de ce dîner et j'aimerais assez que tu n'en rajoutes pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir ! »

- « Tu crois que je ne stress pas moi ? » Demanda le jeune homme en se retournant vers elle.

Il avait le visage encore à moitié recouvert de mousse, et il avait le regard inquiet.

- « Par Merlin, Océane ! La seule fois où j'ai vu ton père, il m'a insulté, il m'a accusé de me moquer de toi et il m'a mit à la porte en m'ordonnant de ne plus jamais me présenter devant lui ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas mort de trouille moi aussi ?! ».

Océane se mordit alors la lèvre et se leva. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Excuse-moi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus » murmura-t-elle.

- « On est tous les deux sur les nerfs, on ferait bien de se calmer un peu sinon, on va se disputer et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie »

- « Moi non plus »

Sirius se mit à alors sourire doucement et caressa doucement la joue de sa femme du bout des doigts. Océane ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je me dépêche » murmura le jeune homme.

Océane ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête avant de quitter la salle de bain. Elle regagna la salle de jeu où Lalyh jouait sagement mais d'une manière assez énergique avec un dragon en peluche. En souriant, Océane s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- « Je vais prendre quelques jouets pour que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop chez grand-père et grand-mère » murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

- « Ta ! » lança Lalyh en lui tendant la peluche en souriant

- « Il est beau » répondit Océane en souriant

Lalyh se pencha alors pour attraper une nouvelle peluche qu'elle posa sur les genoux de sa maman.

- « Ta ! » Insista la fillette.

- « On n'a pas beaucoup de temps tu sais… » répondit-elle en relevant sa robe pour pouvoir s'installer en tailleur sur le sol.

Néanmoins, elle se saisit du lapin-peluche et commença à jouer avec sa fille en souriant. Elles s'amusaient depuis quelques instants quand la voix de Sirius les fit cesser d'un seul coup.

- « Alors mes belles ? Je suis comment ? »

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras légèrement écartés, il souriait largement.

- « Tu es magnifiquement beau ! » Déclara Océane en se levant.

Lalyh l'imita et se précipita pour s'accrocher aux jambes de son père. Sirius se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa un énorme baiser sur sa joue puis se tourna vers Océane. La jeune femme le regardait avec une lueur d'envie et regrettait fortement de ne pas avoir le temps pour se blottir dans ses bras si accueillant. Elle se contenta de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda en souriant.

- « On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle vaguement inquiète.

Sirius hocha la tête et sans ajouter un mot quitta la pièce. Océane se dépêcha de ramasser quelques jouets qu'elle glissa dans un sac et se dépêcha de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Sirius avait déjà mis le manteau de leur fille et le sien et la regarda les rejoindre, toujours silencieux. La jeune femme lui tendit le sac et enfila son propre manteau. Elle regarda alors son petit monde avec appréhension. Le moment était venu, ils n'allaient plus tarder à transplaner pour se rendre chez ses parents pour le réveillon de Noël. Elle essaya de sourire mais renonça.

- « Nerveuse ? » Demanda Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Un peu et toi ? »

- « Un peu aussi »

Elle soupira et tendit la main. Sirius la lui prit et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent leur maison. La nuit était déjà tombée et il faisait vraiment très froid. En face, dans la maison des Potter, les lumières dansaient derrière les vitres. Océane fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le soupir de son mari et transplana sans attendre.  
Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément devant la maison de son enfance. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être très émue. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue là, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé Noël avec ses parents. Beaucoup de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'en menait pas large. Elle sentit Sirius se raidir à côté d'elle et lui fit une légère pression de la main.

- « Océane ? » souffla-t-il doucement

- « Oui ? »

- « Ca va ? »

- « On va faire aller » répondit-elle

- « Je voudrais savoir un truc? »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu comptes leur dire pour le bébé ? »

Etonnée, elle le fixa.

- « J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'en avais pas parlé à ta mère la fois dernière. Je ne voudrais pas faire de gaffe. Tu comptes leur dire maintenant que tu es enceinte ? » Poursuivit Sirius d'un air grave.

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua Océane « Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à tout ça quand j'imaginais cette soirée »

- « Ne disons rien dans ce cas » lança Sirius en souriant « On aura bien le temps de le faire plus tard »

A cet instant, Lalyh éternua et bloqua son visage contre le cou de son papa.

- « Elle a le bout du nez gelé ! » Lança-t-il en passant sa main contre son petit dos.

- « Rentrons vite alors » décréta-t-elle.

Sirius ne broncha pas, mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Elle poussa alors le petit portillon d'entrée, traversa la petite allée qui menait à l'entrée et s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Elle prit une dernière grande inspiration avant de tirer sur la chaînette. Ils attendirent à peine quelques secondes avant qu'un elfe vienne leur ouvrir.

- « Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant la fille de ses Maîtres devant lui. « Mademoiselle Daquaria ! »

- « Tu fais erreur Moraz ! » Lança la voix de Flumena depuis l'intérieur « C'est madame Black maintenant qu'il faut l'appeler » lança-t-elle à l'elfe qui s'inclinait déjà en reculant pour disparaître de leur vue.

Océane fut ravie d'entendre sa mère parler ainsi et elle était plus confiante quand elle entra dans la maison de son enfance. Flumena s'approcha d'elle en souriant et posa un énorme baiser sur chacune de ses joues avant d'aller embrasser Sirius.

- « Bonsoir Sirius »

- « Bonsoir Flumena »

- « Bonsoir ma belle ! » Lança-t-elle en prenant Lalyh dans ses bras.

La petite fille, bien qu'elle ai vu de nombreuses fois sa grand-mère, n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise, mais moins gêné que son père d'être là, c'était certain. Océane vit sa mère se tourner vers elle.

- « Ton père est dans le salon, il nous attend » déclara-t-elle.

Océane hocha la tête et prit une nouvelle fois la main de son mari dans la sienne. Cette fois se serait ensemble qu'ils affronteraient son père et c'est ensemble qu'ils lui feraient face. Flumena, sa petite fille dans les bras, entra dans le salon.

- « Leo ! Ils sont arrivés ! » déclara-t-elle joyeusement

- « J'avais entendu » répondit-il au moment où Océane et Sirius entrèrent dans le salon.

Fidèle au souvenir qu'elle avait de lui, la jeune femme vit son père, assis dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée, son journal plié à côté de lui et sa pipe posée sur une petite table non loin.

- « Bonsoir » lança-t-il en se levant.

- « Bonsoir Papa » répondit Océane.

- « Bonsoir monsieur Black » continua-t-il en fixant Sirius

- « Bonsoir monsieur Daquaria »

Océane soupira. Ca commençait assez mal.

- « Je t'en prie Leo ! » Gronda Flumena d'un air sévère « Tu m'avais promis ! »

- « Oui » grogna-t-il « Sirius, je vous en prie, installez-vous »

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant légèrement et lâcha la main d'Océane pour aller prendre place dans le fauteuil que son beau-père lui désignait. Océane se sentit un peu mieux et alla s'installer près de son père.

- « Je suis content de te voir » murmura-t-il à sa fille.

- « Moi aussi Papa » assura la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

- « Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! » Déclara Flumena en posant Lalyh sur le sol et en lui prenant la main. « Viens ma chérie… Viens voir ton grand-père »

Elle l'entraîna vers Leopoldus qui sembla se raidir un peu. Sirius était silencieux et fixait sa fille d'un air grave, comme s'il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Mais la petite fille ne fit pas d'histoire et c'est sans broncher qu'elle laissa son grand-père la mettre sur ses genoux.

- « Alors c'est toi ma petite fille ? » Demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un air un peu malhabile.

Lalyh le fixa avec des grands yeux ronds sans comprendre du tout ce que cet homme lui voulait. Elle se lassa bien vite et glissa hors des genoux de son grand-père pour se précipiter vers son papa.

- « Viens me voir princesse ! » Souffla Sirius en la prenant à son cou.

La petite fille déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de son papa qui se mit à sourire largement. Mais ce que Océane remarqua surtout ce fut le regard mi-choqué, mi-désapprobateur de son père tandis que Lalyh se lovait dans les bras de son père pour un gros câlin. Elle soupira.

La conversation fut difficile. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Océane et son père ne s'étaient pas vu qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire et il était dur pour eux de parler d'autre chose que la pluie et du beau temps. Flumena était plus enjouée, mais elle n'arrivait pas, à elle toute seule à meubler les longs silences qui s'éternisaient. Océane nota que son père et Sirius n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot et se fuyaient même du regard par moment.

Au bout d'un moment, après un silence particulièrement long uniquement ponctué des petits cris de Lalyh qui jouait tranquillement dans un coin avec ses jouets, Flumena se leva et proposa un apéritif. Elle se leva donc et revint avec un plateau chargé de verre et de bouteille.

- « Qu'est-ce que je te sers Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air aimable

- « J'aimerais beaucoup du Whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plait » répondit le jeune homme

- « Tiens ! Comme mon mari ! » décréta Flumena en souriant

- « Sauf que je voudrais un peu d'hydromel cette fois, pour changer » décréta Leopoldus en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Personne n'était dupe et tous savaient qu'il le faisait exprès, sans comprendre pour autant pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Une fois les deux hommes servit, Flumena se tourna vers sa fille.

- « Qu'est-ce que je te sers ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Du jus de citrouille, je ne prends plus d'alcool » répondit Océane

Elle vit clairement les yeux de sa mère se mettre à briller et elle la fixa avec curiosité. Océane lui avait déjà parlé de leur désir, à Sirius et elle d'agrandir leur famille. Mais la jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne voulait pas faire l'annonce de sa grossesse ce soir là. Elle estimait que son père rendait la situation assez tendue et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Sa mère sembla le comprendre et se contenta de sourire largement et d'adresser un léger signe de tête à Sirius qui se mit à sourire faiblement. Flumena s'installa ensuite à sa place et tous commencèrent à boire en silence. Océane ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passer une soirée aussi morose depuis longtemps. Elle savait que Sirius n'ennuyait beaucoup, mais qu'il n'osait pas parlé de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son père. Il lui avait promis de bien se tenir.

- « Papa ! » cria soudain Lalyh

Sirius et Océane se tournèrent d'un même geste vers leur fille et la virent, coincé entre une chaise et la table du salon, visiblement incapable de se libérer seule. Le jeune homme se leva alors sans plus attendre et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Comment tu as fait pour te coincer là ? » lui demanda-t-il en la libérant

Il la garda à son cou et la posa sur ses genoux une fois qu'il fut assis. Il se pencha alors et prit une poignée de gâteau salé qu'il lui tendit.

- « Tiens princesse, c'est pour toi »

- « Vous la laissez manger ce genre de cochonneries à son âge ?! » Demanda soudain froidement Leopoldus à Sirius.

Océane nota que c'était la seconde fois de la soirée que son père adressait directement la parole à son mari. Elle aurait pourtant préféré qu'il le fasse sur un ton plus aimable.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? C'est un problème ? » Demanda Sirius, immédiatement sur la défensive comme à chaque fois qu'on lui reprochait quelque chose concernant Lalyh.

- « Oh non bien sur ! Si vous vous moquez de son alimentation ! » rétorqua Leopoldus en haussant les épaule

- « Je ne moque pas de son alimentation, mais c'est Noël pour elle aussi ! »

Océane se redressa dans son fauteuil, prête à intervenir pour que la conversation ne tourne trop mal. Mais Sirius et Leopoldus avait enfin trouvé un sujet de conversation et même s'il n'était d'accord sur rien, au moins ils se parlaient. C'est ainsi que Flumena et Océane passèrent la soirée à les écouter défendre leur différent point de vue sur l'éducation d'une petite fille.

Ce n'était pas la soirée de Noël idéale qu'Océane avait rêvée, mais ce n'était pas non plus le scénario catastrophe qu'elle redoutait tant. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Mais c'est un vrai casse tête ce truc ! » Grogna James en se redressant un peu pour soulager son dos endolori. « Quel besoin tu… le père Noël a eu de lui offrir ce machin ! Les moldus sont fous de faire jouer leurs enfants avec ça ! »

- « Je t'en prie James ! Sur la boite c'est marqué à partir de trois ans ! Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir ! » Lança Lily en souriant tandis qu'elle replaçait un peu mieux son sein dans la bouche de Jack.

- « Papa ! » Souffla Harry avec impatience. « Dépêche ! »

Assis en tailleur juste devant lui, le petit garçon le fixait, les bras croisés et l'air agacé.

- « Excuse-moi bonhomme ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à construire ton jouet ! Si au moins je savais ce que je construit ça m'aiderait peut être ! »

- « C'est un avion James. Ca sert à voler ! » le renseigna Lily

- « Oui, oui… » grogna le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur les cubes plutôt petits qui étaient destinés, si on arrivait à les imbriquer convenablement, à représenter un engin typiquement moldu.

- « Laisse si tu as du mal, je le ferais quand bébé aura fini de manger » souffla Lily

- « Non ! Je veux y arriver ! » Décréta James en déplaçant un peu plus sur la gauche le plan, comme si cela allait l'aider à avancer.

Mais Harry commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Il se mit sur les genoux et voulut prendre le jouet des mains de son père.

- « Non ! » S'exclama James « Papa va y arriver mon grand ! Je te promets que je vais y arriver, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi du temps ! Joue avec ta sœur en attendant ! » Déclara-t-il en désignant du menton Syrielle qui s'amusait gentiment avec les emballages des cadeaux de Noël que les enfants venaient de déchiqueter avec enthousiasme au pied du sapin.

Mais Harry ne sembla pas enthousiasmé par la proposition et se leva sur ses petites jambes pour aller rejoindre sa maman. Il agrippa sa jupe de ses petites mains et tira doucement.

- « Maman ! » Souffla-t-il « Papa il a mon jeu ! »

Lily éclata de rire et prit la main de son petit garçon dans la sienne.

- « Mon chéri, ton père est borné et têtu et je crois que tu n'auras pas ton jeu tant qu'il n'aura pas fini de jouer avec… » lança-t-elle en souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur.

James releva la tête et fixa sa femme d'un regard noir.

- « Très bien ! Très bien ! » Grogna-t-il « J'abdique ! Il va jouer avec son jeu pas fini ! »

- « Ne t'énerve pas chéri » souffla Lily en redressant Jack et en le plaquant contre elle pour lui faire faire son rot.

Elle fit un grand sourire à son fils et posa un baiser sur son front puis se rhabilla un peu mieux.

- « Viens le prendre et laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil à ce casse tête » lança-t-elle en se levant.

James ne tarda pas à l'imiter et la laissa placer précautionneusement le bébé dans ses bras. James se mit à sourire à son tour à l'adorable bouille de son fils et fondit littéralement quand ce dernier se mit à agiter sa toute petite main devant lui. Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme qui s'était assise à l'endroit même où lui-même avait été quelques secondes plutôt. Harry semblait ravi et Lily lui fit signe de venir s'installer près d'elle et elle commença à lui montrer sur le plan les différentes étapes de construction. Il soupira, il n'avait jamais rien compris à ces jeux moldus et il avait l'impression d'avoir été ridicule à essayer en vain de monter ce jeu. Il avait horreur de ça. Mais pour l'instant, il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire en cet instant précis que de ruminer ses pensées concernant les jouets moldus. Il avait dans les bras un adorable bébé qui ne demandait qu'à être la cible de son attention.

- « Coucou bébé ! » Souffla-t-il doucement. « Coucou ! »

Jack le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Il était parfaitement réveillé et le fixait. James était fasciné par ce tout petit être qui se tenait devant lui. C'était merveilleux comme sensation. Il avait adoré ça dès la naissance Harry. Il fixait son petit garçon depuis un petit moment quand il sentit une main douce et fine se poser sur son genoux. Il baissa les yeux vers la main et son regard croisa le merveilleux regard émeraude de Syrielle. Elle souriait et se mit à lui tendre ses deux petits bras.

- « Tu veux me faire un câlin ? » demanda James

- « Iiiii ! » Répondit la fillette en hochant la tête.

James prit alors de sa main libre la main de sa fille et l'aida à se hisser sur le canapé. Puis il la laissa s'asseoir près de lui et l'enlaça de son bras libre tandis qu'elle posait sa petite tête brune sur son torse. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire en voyant le morceau de ruban adhésif qui s'était accroché à la robe de la fillette. Il le décolla d'un geste vif et se le colla sur le bout du nez. La fillette éclata de rire et fit relever la tête de sa mère et de son frère.

- « Oh ! Papa ! » lança Harry d'un air très amusé

- « Tu es beau comme ça, tiens ! » Souffla Lily en souriant avant de se replonger dans la suite de sa construction sous le regard attentif de son fils.

Syrielle tendit alors la main et enleva le ruban adhésif du nez de son père. Elle secoua ensuite violemment sa main pour tenter de le décoller mais elle n'y parvint pas ce qui l'énerva beaucoup. James vint une nouvelle fois à sa rescousse et jeta le ruban au loin. A cet instant, Harry poussa un cri de joie.

- « Ca y est ! »

Il était debout sur ses petites jambes et brandissait son avion en plastique bien haut dans son petit poing serré. Lily le regardait en souriant et se releva quand il commença à courir partout en faisant semblant de faire voler son avion.

- « Tu vois que le Père Noël a fait le bon choix ! » Lança-t-elle à James en s'approchant du canapé. « Il l'adore ! »

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas ignorer la joie de son fils.

- « Et toi mon ange, tu as aimé tes cadeaux ? » Demanda Lily à sa fille tandis qu'elle ramassait la poupée qui se trouvait sur le sol un peu plus loin et qu'elle la lui montrait.

- « Bébé ! » lança Syrielle en souriant

- « Oui, c'est ton bébé à toi » souffla Lily en souriant

- « Tu lui as donné un nom chérie ? » Demanda James en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- « Iii ! Bébé ! » Répondit la fillette comme si c'était évident.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « Il ne dort pas ? » Demanda alors la jeune femme en fixant Jack qui avait l'air bien réveillé.

- « Non, on dirait qu'il n'a pas sommeil »

- « Il devrait pourtant… » murmura-t-elle en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

Les paupières du bébé commencèrent alors à devenir lourde et James sentit sa petite tête dodeliner.

- « Mais comment tu fais ça ?! » demanda-t-il, émerveillé

- « Il est fatigué, tout simplement. Il essaye juste de rester éveillé » répondit-elle en souriant et en s'installant de l'autre côté du canapé. 

Harry arriva alors devant eux, son avion toujours dans la main et vint se placer devant sa sœur.

- « Syrielle ! Agarde ça ! » Lança-t-il fièrement.

- « Oooooh » souffla Syrielle

La fillette se glissa du canapé et alla rejoindre son frère. Tous les deux se lancèrent alors dans un jeu qui avait l'air follement amusant pour eux deux. James se mit à sourire en les regardant tous les deux.

- « Je suis contente qu'ils s'entendent si bien » murmura Lily en posant sa tête sur son épaule

- « Moi aussi » répondit-il.

Il regarda alors son fils qui ne dormait toujours pas mais qui semblait déjà beaucoup moins réveillé qu'avant et se mit à sourire tendrement. Il sentit la main de sa femme se glisser dans la sienne et il posa un baiser sur sa tempe. La maison résonnait des rires des deux plus grands enfants et c'est à peu près ainsi que James imaginait le bonheur…

A cet instant, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée.

- « Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda une voix que James identifia comme celle de Arthur Weasley.

Lily se leva alors et s'approcha de l'âtre et s'agenouilla.

- « Joyeux Noël Arthur ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- « Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Lily ! » Répondit-il « Comment va la petite famille ? »

- « Tout le monde va très bien ! Et au Terrier ? »

- « Tout le monde va toujours très bien ici le matin de Noël ! » Répondit-il « Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous ? Nous avons une énorme bûche au chocolat qui n'attend que d'être dévorée… »

James vit sa femme se tourner vers lui et hocher la tête pour lui demander son avis d'une manière muette. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et acquiesça d'un enthousiaste signe de tête. L'idée de manger un gâteau confectionné par Molly lui plaisait énormément. Lily se mit à sourire et se retourna vers la cheminée.

- « C'est d'accord, nous arrivons ! » répondit-elle 

- « Nous vous attendons ! » Déclara Arthur.

Lily se releva alors et se tourna vers James.

- « Harry ! Syrielle ! » Appela-t-elle en souriant « On va aller au Terrier ! »

En entendant le nom de la maison de la famille Weasley, Harry et Syrielle surgirent de derrière le canapé

- « On va voir Ron ? » Demanda Harry qui paraissait très excité.

- « Oui mon chéri ! » Répondit Lily en souriant et en lui prenant la main.

Puis elle se tourna vers James qui venait de se lever.

- « Tu te charges Jack ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Bien sur ! Allez-y, je vous rejoint tout de suite » déclara-t-il

Et, tandis que Lily prenait une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, il prit le chemin de la chambre de Jack. Quand il arriva, il prit quelques couches qu'il glissa dans un petit sac, le bébé toujours à moitié endormi dans ses bras. Il posa le sac dans un couffin qu'il prit de sa main libre et se dépêcha de se rendre devant la cheminée. Il jeta un sort de protection contre la cendre sur son fils et se rendit au Terrier grâce à la Poudre de Cheminée. Il fut accueillit par le « Joyeux Noël » lancer joyeusement par les époux Weasley.

Lily et Molly l'attendaient devant l'âtre en souriant et le débarrassèrent du couffin. James ôta toute la cendre qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements avant de lever le sort de protection.

- « Par Merlin ce qu'il a grandit ! » S'exclama Molly en se penchant au-dessus de Jack. « Oh ! Il a l'air d'avoir bien sommeil »

Le bébé avait les yeux fermés et tétait dans le vide, un de ses poings agrippés au pull de son papa.

- « Oui, je vais le coucher » souffla James en s'approchant du couffin que Lily avait posé sur la table.

Mais à peine avait-il posé son fils dans son nouveau lit que jack ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à pleurer de toute la force de ses poumons.

- « Je crois qu'il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord ! » Murmura Lily tandis que James se dépêchait de le reprendre dans ses bras.

- « Je vais le garder encore un peu dans ce cas » répondit James

- « Il pleure fort le bébé ! » lança soudain Percy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce

- « Oui et parle moins fort pour qu'il puisse se rendormir ! » Lui lança Molly en leur faisant signe de se rendre dans le salon.

Harry et Syrielle avaient déjà retrouvé leurs compagnons de jeu et s'amusaient sans se soucier de leurs parents qui venaient d'arriver. Harry montrait à Ron son avion qu'il avait emmené, mais le petit rouquin semblait moins fasciné par l'objet que son père qui le regardait avec un intérêt non déguisé. Syrielle quant à elle s'était intégré au petit groupe que formaient Ginny, Charly et Bill. Les deux garçons construisaient une gigantesque tour en cube de bois qui semblait vraiment impressionner les fillettes.

- « Nous allons attendre un peu avant de goûter » déclara Molly en souriant « Ils ont tous l'air de tant s'amuser ! »

Lily hocha la tête en souriant et les deux femmes s'installèrent dans un coin et se mirent à discuter entre elle. Tout en regardant les enfants jouer entre eux, James ne cessait de bercer doucement Jack de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche dans un rythme bien monotone.

- « Il ne dort toujours pas ? » demanda alors Arthur

- « Toujours pas, non » répondit James « Mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Il était presque endormi tout à l'heure »

- « Ce n'est pas toujours facile, hein ? »

- « Non »

- « Et fatiguant aussi »

- « Oui » confirma James en haussant les sourcils

- « Mais ça vaut vraiment le coup ! » Souffla Arthur en souriant largement.

- « Oh que oui ! » Répondit James en souriant à son tour.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

La neige était tombée en couche épaisse sur tout le voisinage. Une pelle à la main, Remus travaillait dur pour déblayer le chemin d'accès à la vieille masure qui était sa maison. Il avait les mains gelées et le bas de son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes étaient trempées. Il avait froid mais il voulait finir ce travail le plus rapidement possible. Il en avait encore un bon moment et il ne voulait pas trop penser à ce froid qui commençait à lui engourdir les jambes. Il enfonça une nouvelle fois sa pelle dans la neige blanche immaculée quand une voix le fit sursauter.

- « Mais tu travailles tout le temps ma parole ! »

Remus se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Debae. La jeune femme était chaudement enveloppée dans un manteau épais et elle portait un paquet soigneusement emballé.

- « Ca t'arrive de te reposer ? » Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- « Oh, ça a du m'arriver une ou deux fois dans ma vie ! » Plaisanta le jeune homme en se redressant et en s'appuyant sur le manche de sa pelle. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par ce froid ? »

- « Je suis venue voir si tu n'étais pas tout seul » répondit-elle en souriant

- « Et bien, je suis effectivement seul vu que mon hôte a du se rendre en forêt pour une raison qu'il n'a pas jugée utile de me donner ! » Répondit Remus « Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire que je sois seul ici ou non ! Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre tout seul ! » plaisanta-t-il

- « Ce n'est pas la question ! » lança la jeune femme « C'est juste que c'est triste de rester seul aujourd'hui »

- « Et pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ? » demanda Remus

- « Je savais que tu n'allais pas t'en souvenir ! » S'exclama alors Debae en se plantant droit devant lui « C'est le jour de Noël ! »

Remus resta étonné, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il avait totalement oublié Noël ! Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait mais tout de même, c'était déjà Noël ! Cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'il était parti… !

- « Remus ? Remus ça va ? » demanda Debae

- « Oui, oui… C'est juste que… Enfin j'avais totalement oublié que… »

- « Tu penses trop à ta mission ! Tu en oublies tout le reste » termina la jeune femme pour lui.

Remus soupira et haussa les épaules. Ne pensez qu'à sa mission avait l'avantage de l'empêcher de penser à d'autres choses qui n'étaient pas spécialement agréables.

- « Je m'en doutais… » souffla Debae « J'ai apporté un gâteau… Tu vas tout de même faire une petite pause pour le manger avec moi, non ? »

Remus se mit à sourire en voyant la jeune femme lui tendre le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il empoigna alors le manche de la pelle et alla la déposer contre le vieux mur de la bergerie avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

- « Bien sur ! On va s'inviter dans la maison principale, je pourrais faire du thé ! » déclara-t-il

- « Merveilleux ! » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Tous les deux se rendirent donc dans la chaumière. En premier lieu, Remus se dépêcha de se rendre à la cheminée. Il déposa plusieurs bûches sur les cendres froides et sortant sa baguette de sa poche alluma un feu qui crépita bientôt joyeusement dans l'âtre. Debae déposa son paquet sur la grande table de bois et le déballa. C'était un cake aux raisins secs.

- « Je suis désolée » souffla-t-elle « Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver »

- « Je suis sur qu'il sera excellent » lui assura Remus en souriant

- « N'en sois pas si sure ! Je suis une piètre cuisinière » grimaça la jeune femme en jetant un sort de découpe au gâteau.

- « Ca ne pourra pas être pire que ce que cuisine le vieux ! » Décréta le jeune homme en trouvant dans la cuisine qui n'était séparé de la salle à manger que par un simple passe plat, une théière.

Debae se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ôta son manteau. Puis elle rapprocha deux fauteuils de la cheminée et s'installa confortablement dans l'un d'eux. Elle avait replié ses jambes sous elle et elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisé sur l'accoudoir. Remus revint dans la pièce avec la théière et deux grandes tasses et la regarda en souriant.

- « Par Merlin que ça fait du bien d'être devant un bon feu ! » souffla-t-elle doucement

Remus acquiesça.

- « Petite fille, j'adorais m'installer devant la cheminée ! Je pouvais passer des heures à regarder le feu sans bouger ! Mon grand frère se moquait de moi ! » Se souvint-elle en soupirant « Il disait que j'allais finir par me faire brûler les sourcils ! »

Remus se mit à rire doucement.

- « Et ça a finit par arriver ? » Demanda-t-il en plaçant la théière au-dessus du feu pour en faire chauffer l'eau.

- « Oui, mais c'était une erreur de sortilège, et ça n'avait rien à voir ! » Répondit-elle en riant de bon cœur.

Remus l'imita. C'était tellement bon de rire de nouveau…

- « On y goûte alors à ton gâteau ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- « Si tu veux ! » Répondit la jeune femme en se redressant.

D'un simple coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle le gâteau découpé et en tendit une tranche à Remus.

- « Joyeux Noël ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

- « Joyeux Noël ! » Répondit Remus en prenant sa part dans ses mains.

Il mordit dedans sans plus attendre. Ce n'était pas le meilleur gâteau qu'il avait jamais mangé, mais il n'était pas aussi mauvais que Debae avait voulu lui faire croire. Et puis, c'était tout de même un gâteau et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé.

- « Il est très bon ! » Déclara-t-il à la jeune femme quand il eut avalé sa première bouchée.

Elle sembla soulagée et commença à son tour à manger sa part. Ils mangèrent en silence et quand le thé fut prêt, Remus le servit. Boire un liquide sucré et chaud lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait plus froid désormais, il se sentait bien et avec le feu qui ronflait tranquillement, il aurait presque pu s'endormir. Il ferma un moment les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

- « J'ai bien fait de venir » murmura Debae au bout d'un moment « Sinon tu aurais encore été tout seul… »

Remus ouvrit les yeux et la fixa.

- « J'ai l'habitude » souffla-t-il

- « C'est faux ! » Répondit-elle avec aplomb « Tu as toujours été avec les tiens avant de débarquer ici ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi seul que tu le dis ! »

Remus fut un instant frappé par la vérité qu'elle venait de lui énoncer, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il avait toujours eu quelqu'un auprès de lui…

- « Et tant mieux pour toi » souffla-t-elle ensuite.

- « Toi aussi tu aurais été seule aujourd'hui si tu n'étais pas venue ! » réalisa alors Remus

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- « Oui » avoua-t-elle « Et ça me fichait le moral à zéro… »

- « Tu as bien fait de venir dans ce cas » déclara-t-il

- « Merci. Tu sais, cette période de l'année me rappelle toujours tellement de choses que je préférerais oublier »

Remus tressaillit. Lui aussi avait énormément de pensées qu'il voulait refouler au plus profond de son cerveau pour ne plus jamais avoir à y faire face. Mais voilà qu'elle venait de les faire remonter à la surface en une seule phrase.

Ils restèrent alors un moment silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, perdus.

Remus pensait à Kathleen. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié et se demandait même si malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire, il n'était pas encore amoureux d'elle. Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, il avait tout fait pour la rayer de sa mémoire, mais par moment son souvenir lui revenait en mémoire sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il revoyait les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux, il se souvenait de leurs fous rires, de leurs promenades, de leurs soirées romantiques… Il se souvenait de cette manière bien à elle de sourire quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il y avait aussi les rêves… Il rêvait souvent d'elle et chaque réveil en devenait plus douloureux. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la sortir de sa tête, qu'elle arrête de le hanter ainsi et qu'il l'oublie enfin définitivement. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'oublier quelqu'un à qui il s'était tant livré.

- « Pardon » souffla soudain Debae, ramenant brutalement Remus à la réalité.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda ce dernier, surpris

- « Je t'ai fait penser à des choses tristes ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant faiblement

- « J'y aurait pensé de toutes façons ! » Lui assura le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

- « Tu as envie d'en parler ? » demanda-t-elle

Remus se contenta de faire non de la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, à personne… Debae sembla très bien le comprendre et elle hocha la tête.

- « Encore un peu de gâteau ? »

- « Avec plaisir ! » Accepta-t-il de bon cœur.

- « Parlons de choses amusantes veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en se resservant à son tour « Tu connais la dernière ? »

- « Non, vas-y, racontes moi… » souffla Remus, ravi qu'elle ai changé de sujet

- « Et bien, il parait que Roger MacLaurin, tu sais, celui qui habite tout seul, dans la forêt un peu à l'écart ? »

Remus hocha la tête.

- « Et bien, hier, il est venu au pub. Ce qui est un évènement en soit parce qu'il ne met que très rarement le pied hors de sa chaumière… Mais passons. Hier il est donc venu au pub et a bu un ou deux verres puis il est monté debout sur une des tables en décrétant qu'il était pour le fait de mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il était prêt à le faire et à se rallier à tous ceux qui serait de son avis »

- « Sérieusement ?! » s'étonna Remus

- « Oui ! Et attends ! A ce moment plusieurs personnes qui ne s'étaient encore jamais prononcé sur la question lui ont dit de venir te voir et que toi tu saurais lui dire quoi faire ! Visiblement tu as réussit à convaincre plus de gens que tu ne le croyais ! » répondit-elle en souriant

- « On dirait, oui… » murmura le jeune homme encore un peu abasourdi. « J'ai du mal à me rendre compte… »

- « Je te l'avais dit que tes idées feraient leur chemin ! Oh bien sur, il y en a toujours pour dire que ce ne sont que des bêtises, mais on ne peut pas avoir l'approbation universelle ! » Déclara-t-elle en balayant l'air de la main comme si elle voulait chasser les mauvaises pensées de ses détracteurs.

- « Oui » souffla Remus

- « Remus ! Tu réalises ce que ça veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus énergique « On dirait que tu es… dans la lune… » grimaça-t-elle

Certaines expressions étaient bannies chez les lycanthropes mais pour les personnes qui avaient été mordu à un âge plus tardif comme Debae, certaines étaient des réflexes dont elle avait du mal à se séparer.

- « Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à y croire » lança-t-il d'un air incrédule.

- « Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais croire en tes capacités, Remus ! » Lança la jeune femme un brin agacé « Je te l'avais bien dis que tu saurais trouver les mots pour faire comprendre le message que tu es venu porter ! »

- « Tu m'as aidé… »

- « Non, j'ai juste favorisé les aveux de certains des nôtres ! Tu les avais convaincus auparavant ! Et ils sont nombreux comme MacLaurin à ne pas encore avoir avoué qu'ils étaient de ton avis et que ce que tu proposes les intéresse ! »

Remus se mit à sourire, amusé par son bel enthousiasme.

- « Tu en es sure ? »

- « Certaine ! »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à réfléchir un petit moment avant de se lancer.

- « Très bien ! Dans ce cas, dès demain, je ne me cache plus. Je vais clamer haut et fort que nous pouvons dire non à Greyback et à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et j'essaye de rassembler assez de volontaires ! Il me suffira ensuite d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore et … »

- « Et tu pourrais peut-être rentrer chez toi ! » Termina Debae pour elle.

- « Peut être, oui » répondit Remus, une pointe d'espoir naissant dans son cœur.

Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup et il espérait vivement que tout cela pourrait être réellement mis en œuvre… C'était cet espoir son cadeau de Noël !


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent onze : Double Trouble**

_  
« - Grouillons double pour double trouble  
Qu'à feu cuisant chaudron bouille !  
- Ajoutez à cuire au chaudron  
Un filet de serpent des mares,  
Un œil de triton, un doigt  
Coupé d'un pied de grenouille »  
W. Shakespeare « MacBeth » Acte IV scène I_

- « Tu es obligée d'y aller ? »

Lily soupira tandis qu'elle terminait d'enfiler la manche de son gilet en laine.

- « Oui chéri, je suis obligée d'y aller »

- « Et tu es obligée d'emmener Jack ? »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son mari qui tenait dans ses bras leur fils endormi.

- « Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre et quand il se réveillera, il aura faim. Or, aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne pouvais pas le nourrir toi-même, donc, oui, je suis obligée d'emmener Jack »

James soupira et la regarda d'un air grave.

- « Si tu me disais clairement ce qui te tracasse, tu ne crois pas que se serait plus simple ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- « Plus ça va et plus tu recommences tôt après tes accouchements tes missions pour l'Ordre ! » Grogna James.

- « Oh ! Chéri ! » Murmura Lily « Ce n'est pas une vraie mission ! Le professeur Dumbledore veut juste me voir ! Je serais à Poudlard et il m'a dit que je pourrais garder Jack avec moi ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il m'aurait dit cela s'il y avait le moindre danger ! »

James baissa les yeux.

- « Non, mais… »

- « James… Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour moi ! N'oublies pas que je suis une sorcière moi aussi, je sais me servir de ma baguette ! »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que… »

- « Je sais chéri, je sais… Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire pour moi. Je ne risque rien à me rendre à Poudlard ! C'est un endroit extrêmement sur ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et la jeune femme se mit à sourire. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Puis, elle récupéra son bébé qu'elle allongea dans son couffin en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller et jeta à l'ensemble un sort de protection contre la cendre et se rendit devant la cheminée.

- « Je dois me dépêcher, il n'a relié sa cheminée à la notre que pour quelques instants »

James se posta à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un air grave.

- « Sois prudente » souffla-t-il

Lily lui sourit alors et hocha la tête.

- « Occupes toi bien de nos deux grands ! » Lui répondit-elle en enjambant l'âtre qu'elle venait d'inonder de la Poudre de Cheminette d'un vert criard.

- « Tant qu'ils dorment, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de soucis ! » Fut la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit avant de se sentit tournoyer à une vitesse folle, le couffin de Jack fermement calé contre elle.

Elle arriva rapidement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui était là pour l'accueillir.

- « Bonjour Lily ! »

- « Bonjour professeur ! »

- « J'espère que le voyage ne l'a pas réveillé » continua le vieux sorcier en se penchant sur le couffin

- « On dirait que non. C'est une chance » répondit Lily en souriant.

- « Je suis très content que tu ais pu venir, et aussi vite. Tu vas nous être d'une aide précieuse, pour une affaire qui est très importante »

- « C'est moi qui suis ravie de pouvoir vous aider » assura Lily qui était un peu curieuse de savoir pourquoi on l'avait fait revenir à l'école de sorcellerie.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur et celui-ci invita la personne à entrer. Lily fut assez surprise de voir entrer Severus Rogue et ce fut un sentiment réciproque apparemment. Le Serpentard la fixa un moment avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte avant de se reprendre.

- « Bien, puisque vous êtes là tous les deux, nous allons pouvoir commencer ».

Lily hocha la tête, de plus en plus curieuse. Elle s'installa avec plaisir dans un des fauteuils que le professeur Dumbledore lui indiqua et Rogue s'installa en face d'elle.

- « Severus, tu sais déjà que Poudlard accueille en ce moment même un objet très rare et de très grande valeur qui pourrait également être une arme redoutable si elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un air grave.

- « Il s'agit de la Pierre Philosophale » annonça le professeur à Lily.

- « La… »

Lily resta un moment estomaquée par la nouvelle. Elle avait étudié les propriétés de la Pierre en cours et l'avait trouvé fascinante. Elle avait du mal à croire que le seul exemplaire existant puisse se trouver en ce moment même non loin d'elle. Cela paraissait tellement fantastique !

- « Oui Lily. La Pierre Philosophale se trouve en ce moment même au sein de Poudlard car Nicolas Flamel a estimé que Gringott's où elle se trouvait auparavant n'était plus un endroit sur et il a eu raison. Je suppose que tu as su l'attaque de ces derniers dans les journaux »

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « Nous avions procédé au transfert de la Pierre la veille au soir » souffla le professeur dans un murmure « Un coup de chance »

- « Oui. » Approuva Rogue « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une rage folle. L'un des jeunes mangemorts à du passer le réveillon dans son lit, en convalescence ».

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce mage noir pouvait être d'une violence tellement inouïe ! Mais quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

- « Nous ? » demanda-t-elle

- « J'ai participé à l'attaque » souffla Rogue d'un air qui mettait clairement la jeune femme au défi de faire un commentaire.

Mais Lily n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Elle savait qu'il était un agent double et que pour se faire, il devait continuer à se comporter comme n'importe quel mangemorts…

- « Oui, mais ce n'est pas ceci qui nous intéresse directement ici » lança le professeur Dumbledore. « Pour l'instant, j'ai gardé la Pierre avec moi, dans mon propre bureau. Mais maintenant que l'équipe professorale au grand complet est de retour à Poudlard, une fois Noël passé, j'ai envisagé des méthodes de sécurité plus efficaces. »

Lily haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la Pierre soit parfaitement en sécurité sous la garde du professeur Dumbledore, mais on pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie de veiller sur elle jour et nuit. Le professeur reprit alors.

- « Aussi, ai-je pensé mettre le talent de chacun de mes professeurs au service de la sécurité de cette Pierre. J'ai envisagé de la cacher dans un endroit bien spécial du château et pour encore plus de sécurité, j'ai pensé que pour y accéder, il faudrait devoir franchir un certain nombre d'énigmes ou d'épreuves qui assurerait la sécurité de la Pierre. Bien sur, j'ai demandé son avis à Nicolas qui m'a répondu être enchanté par cette idée et faire une totale confiance aux professeurs de cette école. »

Lily et Rogue l'écoutait attentivement sans dire un mot. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de sa présence ici, mais ne posa aucune question, le professeur ne semblait pas avoir fini son explication.

- « J'ai pu entrer en contact avec Hagrid qui se trouve en ce moment en mission et il m'a donné les informations nécessaires pour installer un gardien dans la pièce où se trouve l'entrée de la cachette. J'ai également déjà mis en place mon dispositif de protection à l'endroit où se trouvera la pierre. Pomona Chourave m'a assuré que d'ici ce soir, sa plante protectrice sera en mesure d'être installée et les autres professeurs attendent tous que vous ayez terminé pour mettre en place leur dispositif »

- « Nous ? » demandèrent en même temps Rogue et Lily

- « Exactement » répondit le professeur Dumbledore

- « Mais professeur ! » Lança Rogue sans jeter le moindre regard à la jeune femme « Je vous ai dit que j'étais largement capable de m'acquitter de cette tâche seul ! »

- « J'en suis convaincu » répondit le professeur Dumbledore « Mais tu as aussi ajouté que tu en aurais pour plusieurs jours à travailler seul et malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas attendre aussi longtemps pour assuré à la Pierre toute la protection qu'elle mérite. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Lily de venir nous rejoindre. A vous deux, vu vos dispositions en potion, je ne doute pas que vous parviendrez à raccourcir le délai de concoction des différentes potions que nécessite ton idée Severus ».

Lily se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle était flattée que le professeur la considère comme suffisamment douée en potion pour aider Rogue dans sa tâche, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de collaborer avec l'ancien Serpentard si celui-ci ne voulait pas de son aide. Il n'avait pas été spécialement sympathique avec elle par le passé et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à son mari, elle avait plus d'une fois apprécié qu'il prenne sa défense quand Rogue la malmenait, verbalement du moins… Mais James poussait toujours les choses tellement loin…

Elle se tourna timidement vers Rogue qui ne quittait pas des yeux le professeur Dumbledore, d'un air grave.

- « Allons Severus, ne refuse pas l'aide que Lily peut t'apporter » souffla le professeur en se levant. « Il me semble que tu n'as pas cours pour le moment, profites-en pour emmener Lily dans ton laboratoire et commencer à travailler le plus tôt possible, pour ne pas la bloquer à Poudlard trop longtemps. »

Rogue et Lily se levèrent alors à leur tour. Le Serpentard ne semblait toujours pas enchanté par la nouvelle et cela ne réconforta pas la jeune femme. Elle se pencha pour prendre dans sa main, l'anse du couffin de Jack qui dormait encore profondément. Le regard de Rogue se posa sur le couffin et le fixa d'un air à la fois surpris et agacé mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- « Passe me voir quand tout sera terminé Lily, je réactiverais le réseau entre nos deux cheminées » souffla le professeur Dumbledore au moment où elle passait devant lui

- « Merci professeur » répondit-elle en quittant le bureau.

Rogue marchait devant elle sans dire un mot. Lily n'était toujours pas spécialement à l'aise mais elle était contente tout de même. Elle aimait concocter des potions et cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Si en plus elle pouvait rendre service à l'Ordre, c'était une excellente chose. Elle se mit à sourire en pensant que James n'était pas si loin de la vérité que cela quand il lui avait parlé de mission.

Rogue et elle arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du cachot qui gardait l'entrée du laboratoire du Serpentard. Il se trouvait non loin de sa salle de classe. Rogue ouvrit la porte et passa le premier sans se soucier de Lily qui eut quelques difficultés à faire passer le couffin à travers l'étroite ouverture. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, la jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle. Il y avait partout des paillasses et des plans de travail sur lesquels des chaudrons bouillonnaient entre les différents pots et bocaux qui contenaient les ingrédients des potions. Lily trouva un endroit tranquille et un peu à l'écart où elle installa le couffin de son fils.

- « Tu étais obligée d'emmener _ça_ ?! » demanda soudain Rogue d'un air mauvais

Lily sentit une bouffée de colère la gagner mais parvint à se maîtriser.

- « _Ca_, c'est mon fils » répondit-elle sèchement « Et oui, j'étais obligée de l'emmener. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner trop longtemps de lui car il a besoin de manger régulièrement »

Rogue haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher un bocal sur une étagère. Lily s'accroupit et se pencha sur son fils endormi dont elle caressa doucement un de ses petits poings fermés. Sa peau était si douce et si tiède, c'est un vrai bonheur.

- « Nous allons manipuler des produits dangereux ou des mélanges qui peuvent être dangereux ? » Demanda-t-elle alors en se relevant.

- « 'Sais pas ! » Se contenta de répondre Rogue.

Lily savait parfaitement qu'il mentait mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Appliquant le principe de précaution, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et enveloppa son bébé d'une bulle protectrice transparente.

- « On peut commencer maintenant ? » Demanda alors le Serpentard sans douceur.

- « Oui » répondit Lily en s'éloignant de son fils non sans lui avoir jeter un dernier regard.

Rogue lui expliqua alors en quoi consistait la protection qu'il comptait créer. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une énigme et il y avait plusieurs potions différentes à concocter. Lily mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage de telle sorte que Rogue ne pouvait pas lui faire le moindre reproche. Elle écoutait attentivement les informations qu'il lui donnait et prenait même des initiatives qui leur fit gagner beaucoup de temps. La jeune femme était convaincue que c'était parce qu'elle avait un beau niveau en potion qu'il ne lui faisait pas de remarques désobligeantes, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit tout de même incrusté dans son travail.

Le moment le plus délicat de cette étrange collaboration fut quand Jack se réveilla. Le petit garçon avait besoin de sa tétée et Lily se sentait horriblement gênée de devoir se dévêtir devant l'ancien ennemi de son mari. Fort heureusement, Rogue fit preuve d'une galanterie et d'un tact que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais soupçonné, car il se leva et déclara qu'il allait faire une pause, la laissant seule dans la pièce pour nourrir son fils. Elle prit donc tout le temps nécessaire pour Jack et une fois qu'il fut recouché dans le couffin qu'elle avait déplacé à côté d'elle pour pouvoir mieux le surveiller, elle alla ouvrir la porte du cachot. Il l'attendait derrière, adossé sur le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- « C'est fini » souffla-t-elle

Il ne prononça pas un mot et passa devant elle pour rejoindre le cachot.

- « Merci Severus » murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte.

- « Remettons-nous au travail ! » Se contenta de répondre Rogue.

Et tous les deux reprirent le travail. Ils terminèrent bien plus tôt que ce que Severus avait imaginé. Lily ne s'attarda pas, elle retourna dès qu'elle le put dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour pouvoir rejoindre sa maison et sa petite famille.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Vas-y princesse… ramène le biberon vers moi » souffla Sirius à l'oreille de sa fille.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol,Lalyh lui faisait face en souriant. Le jeune homme la saisit alors par la taille et la retourna de sorte qu'elle puisse voir dans le fond de la salle de jeu, posé à même le sol, son biberon du jus de pomme posé en évidence.

- « Tu vois ton bib' ? Et bien ramène le ici… » continua-t-il en lui désignant l'objet en question.

Lalyh commença alors à entamer sa marche vers son biberon, mais Sirius glissa immédiatement deux doigts entre son petit pantalon et sa couche pour l'empêcher d'avancer. La petite fille se rendit vite compte qu'elle était bloquée et insista un peu plus fort, mais Sirius ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

- « Non princesse… » souffla-t-il.

La petite fille comprit alors que c'était son père qu'il l'empêchait d'avancer et elle se mit à grogner tout en insistant.

- « Non » poursuivit Sirius qui ne la laissait toujours pas partir.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se libérer, la petite fille stoppa net, se retourna vers son père et se mit à pleurer.

- « Quoi ? Par Merlin, non ! Non ! Non ma princesse ! Chérie, ne pleure pas » s'exclama Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il était réellement désolé, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il avait mal au cœur de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Mais la petite fille ne semblait pas disposer à être consolée par son père qui venait de l'embêter. Elle se dégagea en se débattant furieusement et en criant.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda soudain Océane en entrant dans la pièce.

Lalyh se précipita contre ses jambes et la jeune femme se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Pourquoi tu pleures trésor ? » Demanda-t-elle en séchant les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses petites joues.

- « Zu ! » Gémit la petite fille en désignant le biberon du doigt.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors du biberon et se pencha pour le ramasser et le lui donner.

- « Le voilà ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? » Souffla-t-elle alors que Lalyh engloutissait la tétine dans sa bouche.

Sirius baissa immédiatement les yeux d'un air penaud. Au départ, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'il avait fait pleurer sa fille, il se sentait terriblement honteux.

- « Sirius ?! » Demanda Océane en s'approchant de lui « Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? »

- « C'est ma faute ! » avoua Sirius « Je voulais qu'elle prenne son biberon mais pas qu'elle aille le chercher… »

- « Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Océane en s'installant en tailleur en face de lui, Lalyh confortablement blottie mais qui ne cessait de le regarder d'un œil noir.

- « Je ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille… » répéta Sirius « Je l'ai empêché d'y aller… »

- « Mais dans ce cas, comment voulais-tu que… ? » Demanda Océane très surprise « Sirius ! »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux encore un peu plus

- « Tu voulais qu'elle le fasse venir avec un accio… » continua-t-elle « Tu voulais lui faire faire de la magie ! »

- « Oui » avoua Sirius

- « Mais enfin pourquoi ?! » demanda Océane

Sirius resta un petit moment silencieux. Il se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir fait ça.

- « Syrielle l'a fait alors pourquoi pas elle ? » Avoua-t-il d'un air penaud.

Il y eut un court moment de silence durant lequel, Sirius eut l'espoir que Océane ne ferait aucun commentaire, mais il fut vite détrompé.

- « Sirius Black ! Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! » souffla-t-elle d'un air sévère

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers sa femme qui le fixait d'un air grave.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu as poussé notre fille à faire de la magie uniquement parce que celle de James en a déjà fait ! » Insista-t-elle avec ce regard sévère qui fit grimacer le jeune homme.

Dis ainsi, ce qu'il venait de faire paraissait encore plus stupide et puéril et le jeune homme s'en voulut profondément.

- « J'ai bien peur d'avoir été un abruti » confessa Sirius d'un air désolé.

Il l'était réellement. Il n'aimait pas voir sa fille pleurer, il détestait l'idée d'être celui l'avait fait pleurer et ne supportait pas le regard noir et boudeur qu'elle lui lançait en ce moment, blottie contre la poitrine de sa maman.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? » Demanda Océane d'une voix beaucoup plus douce tout d'un coup.

Elle devait avoir ressenti qu'il se sentait mal.

- « Je sais pas… Je me suis dit qu'elle en était peut être capable… J'ai voulu essayer »

Il soupira alors et se pencha vers sa fille.

- « Princesse… Pardon, sois pas fâché d'accord ? Papa t'embêtera plus, promis ! »

Mais Lalyh continua à le fixer avec son air boudeur et agrippa un peu plus fort son biberon dont elle gardait la tétine dans la bouche.

- « Elle m'en veut » soupira-t-il

- « Sirius… Je ne pensais pas que ça t'embêtait à ce point que Lalyh n'ait pas encore manifesté des signes de magies » murmura Océane d'un air vraiment triste qui peina aussi Sirius

- « Je m'en doutais pas non plus » avoua le jeune homme

- « De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu sais bien que ça se manifeste à tout âge ces choses là ! Tu sais très bien que certains ne manifestent pas de magie avant d'aller à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que Lalyh n'ai pas encore montré qu'elle était une sorcière ?! »

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en fixant sa fille d'un air un peu triste.

- « Et puis, même si elle n'en était pas une ?! Si notre fille est une cracmole, tu l'aimerais moins ? »

- « NON ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant d'un seul coup « Non ! Bien sur que non ! Rien ne pourrait me faire moins l'aimer, rien ! »

- « Alors pourquoi tu t'en fais ? » demanda Océane 

Sirius soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Sirius ne se sentait pas bien, il s'en voulait. Ce fut Océane qui reprit la parole la première.

- « Lalyh, va faire un câlin à Papa »

Elle la poussa doucement et l'incita à quitter ses bras. Sirius fut agréablement surpris de voir que la petite fille ne se faisait pas prier pour venir rejoindre ses bras. Il l'accueillit avec soulagement et la serra fort tandis qu'il déposait un énorme baiser sur son front.

- « Je t'aime princesse » murmura-t-il « Je ne le ferais plus. Je te laisserais tranquille ! »

- « Je pense qu'elle t'a pardonné » lança Océane en souriant tandis que Lalyh enroulait ses petits bras autour du cou de son papa avant de déposer un énorme baiser sur sa joue. « De toute façon, elle ne peut jamais être fâchée contre toi très longtemps »

- « Et toi ? » demanda timidement Sirius

- « Moi non plus » souffla la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sirius laissa alors sa fille se glisser sur le sol pour aller rejoindre ses jeux placés un peu plus loin. Océane en profita alors pour venir se glisser entre les bras de son mari. Sirius lui laissa de la place, glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches et posa son menton sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans rien dire, à regarder leur fille jouer avec ses peluches, la tétine de son biberon, toujours fermement maintenu dans sa bouche.

- « Je m'en veux de l'avoir poussé à faire de la magie » grogna le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

- « Tu ne vas quand même pas en tomber malade ! » Lui répondit Océane en tournant sa tête vers lui « Il n'y a pas eut mort d'homme ! »

- « Non, mais quand même… Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je ne suis pas fière de notre fille parce qu'elle n'a pas encore fait de la magie alors que Syrielle si »

- « Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! » Lui assura Océane d'une voix douce.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment ! Je sais que tu l'aimes comme la prunelle de tes yeux »

Océane esquissa un faible sourire et abandonna sa tête sur le torse de son mari. Elle se mit alors à bailler violemment.

- « J'ai sommeil » souffla-t-elle

- « Et bien va dormir ! » Déclara le jeune homme.

- « Tu crois ? »

- « J'en suis sur ! Va te reposer, je vais m'occuper de Lalyh, et je ne ferais que jouer cette fois »

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement en tapota doucement la joue de son mari de la main. Elle se leva alors et Sirius l'y aida.

- « Bon, dans ce cas, je vais dormir » déclara-t-elle

- « Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas recoucher Lalyh pour une deuxième sieste… Je t'aurais bien accompagné au lit » souffla Sirius en souriant d'un air entendu

- « Chéri, j'ai vraiment sommeil ! » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le jeune homme soupira et haussa les épaules. Océane se pencha un peu pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce en souriant.

Sirius se mit alors à observer sa fille. Elle tenait une peluche dans sa main mais ne semblait pas s'amuser plus que ça. Elle se tourna vers lui et son regard noir et profond plongea dans celui de son père. Sirius eut alors une idée pour l'amuser. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses yeux s'arrondir quand il se transforma en Patmol.

- « Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle tandis que le grand chien noir approchait sa truffe de son petit cou tiède.

Elle sentait incroyablement bon. Une odeur de bébé, dix, cent, mille fois plus forte que ce qu'il sentait en étant humain. Il se mit à remuer la queue quand il sentit les deux petites mains de Lalyh s'engouffrer dans son pelage.

- « Woua woua ! » Lança-t-elle en souriant et Patmol jappa gaiement.

C'était ainsi qu'elle l'appelait quand il était transformé. Il s'éloigna alors un peu et se tapit sur le sol, la queue remuant toujours joyeusement contre le sol. La petite fille se leva, les yeux brillant de malice et s'approcha de lui, les mains tendues.

- « Woua woua… » souffla-t-elle en riant.

Elle le contourna et se laissa tomber en travers sur son flanc. Patmol se leva alors doucement et il sentit que la petite fille empoignait des touffes de ses poils pour se maintenir. Il avança très doucement dans la pièce pour ne pas la faire tomber, s'allongeant sur le sol dès qu'il sentait qu'elle commençait à lâcher prise. La fillette riait aux éclats et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus joyeux. Il entama alors une bagarre avec elle. Assis, il posa une de ses grosses pattes sur son épaule et d'une toute petite pression, la fit tomber à la renverse sur une pile de coussin qu'il avait pris soin d'installer derrière elle en s'aidant de sa truffe. Puis, alors que Lalyh riait à en perdre le souffle, il fit semblant de lui sauter dessus et de mit à souffler contre sa petite oreille. La fillette hurlait de rire en battant des mains et des pieds sur les coussins. Puis Patmol stoppa ses tortures et la laissa lui sauter dessus en criant.

Leur jeu dura longtemps. Bien sur, il y eut des touffes de poils arrachées, des doigts qui entrèrent dans la truffe, une main entière qui frôla les canines pointues et une queue écrasée plus d'une fois. Mais Patmol ne broncha pas une seule fois. Il ne gardait en mémoire que les baisers mouillés, les caresses maladroites mais aimantes, les éclats de rires et ce regard radieux qui le rendait à chaque fois si heureux et pour lesquels il ne cessait de remercier Merlin.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Barty Croupton était assis, seul, dans le salon de la maison de la famille York. Les deux habitants de la maison étaient tous deux à l'extérieur pour des raisons qu'ils n'avaient pas cru utile de lui préciser et dont finalement il se fichait éperdument. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison était lourd et pesant mais Barty ne s'en occupait pas. Il fixait, immobile, le feu qui crépitait.

Il s'ennuyait profondément et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Cela faisait des semaines que son Maître ne lui avait pas donné de missions. Il se contentait simplement d'attendre dans cette maison qui était devenu une vraie prison pour lui et qu'il détestait de plus en plus. A quoi bon avoir réussit à s'échapper d'Azkaban si c'était pour rester cloîtré la plupart du temps ? A quoi avait servi le sacrifice de sa mère ?! Il grogna et frappa du poing sur son accoudoir. Il en avait assez mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage pour aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui demander de le laisser vivre libre. Après tout, maintenant cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'il avait tué son père et il voyait mal ce qui pouvait encore le contraindre à vivre caché. Au départ, son anonymat avait été conservé pour pouvoir mettre en place des plans et des missions délicates. Mais depuis son évasion, les missions importantes auxquelles il avait participé se comptait sur les doigts de la main. De plus, il s'était déjà révélé sous sa vraie identité à quelques personnes. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le faisait toujours pas sortir de sa retraite. Il avait vraiment envie de poser toutes ses questions à son Maître, mais ce dernier s'était montrer d'une humeur tellement irascible ces derniers temps qu'il craignait de provoquer une fois de plus sa colère. Il semblait en effet que depuis ce que les mangemorts appelaient entre eux « le fiasco du Ministère », rien ne semblait réussir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes ses attaques importantes étaient vouées à l'échec et cela le mettait à chaque fois hors de lui. Barty pensait qu'il s'agissait là de bien étranges coïncidences.  
Il en était rendu à ce point dans le cheminement de ses pensées quand il entendit trois coups secs frappés à sa fenêtre. Il tourna sa tête d'un air nonchalant. Il aperçut une chouette grise qui frappait la fenêtre de son bec. Le jeune homme soupira. Cette maison n'était pas la sienne, ce courrier ne lui était donc sans doute pas destiné. Il ne daigna donc pas se lever pour aller le récupérer. Le frère et la sœur York s'en occuperaient à leur retour. Il se contenta de replonger son regard dans les braises rougeoyantes.

Mais le volatile ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Les plumes ébouriffées par le vent d'hivers qui soufflait à l'extérieur, il paraissait gelé et impatient de pouvoir regagner le confort de sa volière. Il insistait donc de ses coups de becs sur la vitre, de plus en plus fort et sans discontinuer, de sorte que Barty Croupton finit par trouver ce bruit insupportable. Tellement insupportable qu'il n'y tint plus et se leva pour le faire cesser. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'engouffra dans la maison pour venir se percher sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Barty à l'instant même. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et tendit la main pour récupérer la lettre accrochée aux serres du rapace. Une fois qu'il en fut saisit, il fit signe à l'oiseau qu'il pouvait repartir. Il n'avait aucune envie de le nourrir ou quoique se soit d'autre. Il avait terminé ce pour quoi on l'avait envoyé ici, il pouvait s'en aller maintenant. L'animal comprit rapidement le message et s'éloigna sans autre forme de procès. Barty se dépêcha ensuite de refermer la vitre et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté à contre cœur. D'un geste nonchalant, il jeta la lettre sur la table basse. Elle se retourna en atterrissant et c'est alors que Barty pu lire son nom inscrit d'une écriture penchée. Il se trompait quand il pensait que personne ne lui écrirait ici. Beaucoup plus vif tout d'un coup, il se pencha pour récupérer le parchemin, le déplia et le lu.

Il provenait de Quirrel. Ce dernier lui donnait rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible dans l'arrière cour de la « Tête de Sanglier » pour une affaire « de grande importance ».

Saisissant là l'occasion rêvée pour quitter cette maison morne et terne, Barty Croupton n'hésita pas une seule seconde. En moins de cinq minutes, il s'était levé, avait fait disparaître la lettre dans le feu et avait enfilé son épaisse cape. Il enfila la capuche aussi profondément qu'il le put pour couvrir son visage et quitta rapidement la maison. Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin avant de transplaner vers Pré au Lard. Il arriva non loin du pub où il avait rendez vous et marcha un peu sur le chemin de terre en évitant les flaques de boues et de neiges éparpillées ça et là sur la chaussée. Il passa devant la « Tête de Sanglier » sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil et tourna rapidement dans la petite ruelle qui donnait dans son arrière cour. Un homme encapuchonné s'y trouvait déjà. Il le reconnut immédiatement, son turban violet pointait sous sa capuche.

- « Me voilà Quirrel ! » Lança-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- « Chhhuuut ! » Supplia son interlocuteur « Ne p… parler pas pas si fort ! Il ne faut p…pas qu'on sache que je vous co…co…côtoie ! »

Barty eut un soupir d'indifférence.

- « Vous avez fait vi…vite » souffla alors Quirrel à voix basse

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »Demanda Barty d'un ton sec.

Il ne voulait pas lui laisser entendre qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées que de rester assis à scruter un feu de bois en attendant un message providentiel comme celui qu'il venait de lui envoyer.

- « Si… Il se p…passe des choses étranges à Pou… Poudlard » souffla alors Quirrel en se penchant vers lui.

- « Quel genre de choses ? » Demanda Barty dont l'intérêt s'était soudain réveillé.

Il espérait vraiment que cela vaille le coup ! Il aurait alors l'honneur et le plaisir d'informer son Maître sur les pratiques étranges de Poudlard avant Rogue dont c'était pourtant le principal travail !

- « Le pro…professeur Dumbledore m'a de…de…demander de mettre en pla…place un dispo…positif de sécurité dans l'enceinte du château »

Barty le regarda alors un moment d'un air agacé.

- « Et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges ?! » Grinça-t-il d'un air mauvais « Ton travail consiste à surveiller ce qui se passe à Poudlard mais pas à venir me déranger dès qu'un elfe de maison déplace une armure ?! »

- « Ce… ce… C'est plus impo…portant que ça ! » lui assura pourtant Quirrel, légèrement vexé

- « Vraiment ?! » Continua Barty qui ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

- « Oui ! C'est vraiment un grand… grand… grand dispositif de grande ma…ma…magie ! Comme si Dum…Dumbledore avait quelque chose à ca…ca…cacher ! Quelque chose de dan…dan…dangereux ou qu'il veut que … que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ! »

- « Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? » Demanda Barty qui semblait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressé.

- « Certain ! C'était vraiment un grand dispositif de sé…sé….sécurité ! »

- « Quel genre de dispositif ? » demanda Barty

- « Il m'a juste de...de….demander de créer un système de sécurité dans une sorte d'an…an…antichambre. Je n'ai pas pas eu d'autres informations » bégaya le jeune homme en face de lui

Barty Croutpon croisa alors ses bras d'un air grave. Tout cela était bien étrange et il se demandait bien ce que cela voulait dire.

- « Il n'y a rien eu d'étrange à part cela ? » demanda-t-il

- « Si, si, justement… » souffla le jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal « Depuis quelques jours il y a une activité bi…bi… bizarre au château. Comme si on y avait trans… trans… transporté quelque chose. »

- « Transporter quelque chose, tu dis ? » Demanda Croupton en sursautant légèrement.

Ce pouvait-il que… ? Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Ce pouvait-il que cette chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cru être gardée à Gringott's se soit retrouvé à Poudlard ? Cela n'aurait rien de vraiment étonnant. Dumbledore était toujours l'un des premiers à vouloir contrer la puissance de son Maître…

Si c'était réellement le cas, si ce que chercher le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait réellement dans Poudlard, il n'aurait pas de problème pour le récupérer. Barty décida alors qu'il fallait qu'il soit celui qui annonce cette nouvelle à son Maître ! Il était persuader que cela le ferait revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse passer cette occasion. Il empoigna alors le bras de Quirrel.

- « Viens ! » souffla-t-il d'un ton sec

- « Où ? » demanda le jeune professeur d'un air inquiet

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! » Décréta-t-il avant de transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément dans un cimetière sinistre que le mauvais temps ne rendait pas plus accueillant.

- « Où… où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Quirrel d'un air encore plus apeuré qu'à l'accoutumée.

Mais Barty ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il lui lâcha le bras et commença sa marche à travers les tombes. Sentant que le jeune professeur ne semblait pas vraiment destiné à le suivre, il lança l'air de rien

- « Ne restons pas trop ici, qui sait si des vampires ne traînent pas dans le coin… »

Cela eut tout à fait l'effet escompté et Quirrel le rattrapa rapidement. Ils marchèrent ainsi d'un bon pas, quittant le cimetière et s'engageant dans un chemin de terre légèrement en pente. Ils ne disaient rien. Barty faisait son possible pour arriver le plus rapidement possible auprès de son Maître. Ils avaient marché une petite demi-heure avant de voir enfin se dresser devant eux la maison de la famille Jedusor. Barty la contourna pour pénétrer à l'arrière de celle-ci. Il y avait une porte dérobée qui avait sans doute servi de porte de service pour les cuisinières à l'époque où la famille était la plus riche et la plus puissante des environs. Maintenant, elle ne servait qu'à entrer dans la maison sans être vu de la route. C'était par-là que Barty et les autres mangemorts étaient toujours passés.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, qui était parfaitement silencieuse, Barty se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Il savait qu'Il ne s'y trouverait pas, mais c'était toujours là qu'Il voulait que ses fidèles l'attendent quand Il devait les voir. Barty se plaça donc au milieu de la pièce et s'agenouilla. Quirrel ne tarda pas à faire de même, c'est alors que le mangemorts s'exclama d'une voix haute et claire.

- « Maître ! Ô Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous sommes venus vous voir pour vous communiquer des informations susceptibles de vous intéresser ! »

Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau autour d'eux. Pendant un instant Barty cru qu'il n'avait pas été entendu et il s'apprêtait à appeler de nouveau quand un sifflement se fit entendre. Le mangemort tourna alors discrètement sa tête et aperçut un énorme serpent ramper sur le sol. Il connaissait le reptile pour l'avoir déjà vu de nombreuse fois en compagnie de son Maître, mais n'en restait pas moins méfiant vis-à-vis de la créature. Elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ainsi, il était toujours sur ses gardes, prêt à esquiver une de ses éventuelles attaques quand il était dans les parages. Nagini était en effet, un serpent assez terrifiant. Quirrel d'ailleurs semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et était tellement pâle qu'il en paraissait presque transparent. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et Barty su que c'était Lui.

- « Bonsoir Maître » murmura-t-il avec respect.

- « Que me veux-tu Croutpon ? Quelles informations te semblent tellement importantes pour que tu viennes jusqu'à ma retraite m'en faire part ? » Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix sèche.

Barty se redressa un peu et aperçut son Maître faire apparaître d'un rapide coup de baguette un immense fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa. Patiemment, il attendait le signe de tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'autorisant à poursuivre.

- « En fait,c'est Quirrel qui a des informations à vous communiquer, Maître » souffla Barty quand il en eut la permission « Il m'a appris qu'il y avait eu au sein de Poudlard, des activités étranges »

- « Quelles genres d'activités ? » Demanda d'une voix grave le Seigneur des Ténèbres au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais ce dernier était tellement impressionné qu'il se révéla incapable de répondre à cette simple question. Ce fut donc Barty qui s'en chargea. Une fois qu'il eut raconté tout ce qu'il savait, il y eut un nouveau moment de silence au cours duquel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla en proie à une intense réflexion.

- « Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai pas été informé avant ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment

Barty comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait allusion à Rogue. Il était l'espion « attitré » infiltré dans Poudlard. Il semblait louche en effet qu'il n'ait pas cru bon d'avertir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de si étranges phénomènes au sein de l'école. Barty ne voyait que deux réponses à cela.

La première était que Rogue ne c'était rendu compte de rien, où qu'il avait jugé ces détails insignifiants, ce qui formait là un formidable manquement à la mission qui lui avait été confié.  
La seconde était que Rogue n'était rien d'autre qu'un faux espion et qu'il s'était rangé du côté de ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore.

Barty préférait la deuxième solution. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il sentait quelque chose de bizarre concernant son collègue mangemort et il espérait fortement que son Maître arrive à la même conclusion que lui. Car rien ne pourrait faire plus plaisir à Barty que de voir Rogue rabaisser aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « D'autres personnes ont-elles été réquisitionnées pour protéger cet objet étrange ? » Demanda alors Lord Voldemort à Quirel qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrifié.

Barty le fixa avec mépris.

- « Réponds à ma question ! » Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Quirrel qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

- « Je… je… je… ne sais pas ! Je… je ne pense pas… pas… J'étais seul pour pour le faire ! » Bégaya violemment le jeune professeur.

- « C'est pour cela » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant « Cet arrogant Dumbledore a du croire qu'une simple protection magique arriverait à m'empêcher de récupérer la Pierre ! Car je suis persuadé que c'est la Pierre qu'il cache dans les cachots de Poudlard ! »

- « Maître… êtes-vous sur que… » tenta Barty

- « Certain ! » Le coupa Lord Voldemort « Dumbledore a pensé qu'en utilisant que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour protéger la Pierre, il s'offrait un maximum de discrétion ! Et bien se sera ce qui causera sa perte ! »

- « Que voulez-vous dire, Maître ? » Demanda Barty, intrigué.

- « Nous allons récupérer la Pierre ! Et pas n'importe qui ! »

- « Qui ? » Demanda Barty, qui espérait avidement être choisi pour accomplir cette mission pour son Maître.

- « Lui ! » Désigna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en désignant de son long doigt blafard en direction de Quirrel, provocant une immense jalousie dans le cœur de Barty qui serra les points tandis que les tremblements de peur de Quirrel redoublaient.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**  
****Note :**** Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une chanson qui démarre mon chapitre mais bel et bien… Un extrait de **_**MacBeth**_**…  
Mais les plus attentifs d'entre vous auront sans doute fait le lien avec une chanson… Dans « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban » ( le film ) une des chansons s'intitule « Double Trouble » et est en fait une adaptation de la chanson des sorcières dans MacBeth… Je n'ai eu qu'à fouillé dans mes livres pour retrouver la traduction en français et voili voilou je l'ai mis en titre de chapitre !! ****  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !!**


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent douze : Tête baissée **

__

« A chaque choix on parie contre le sort  
Pas le choix faut y'aller  
(…)  
On fait des plans pour s'en sortir »  
Faf Larage ( Pas le temps)

- « Ce sera tout pour ce soir, merci de votre attention. Rentrez bien chez vous et je vous recontacterais pour la prochaine réunion ».

La déclaration du professeur Dumbledore fut accueillit par un tonnerre de bruits de pas et de raclements de chaises sur le sol de la pièce. James s'approcha de la porte et attrapa sa cape qu'il enfila rapidement, puis il sortit sans dire un seul mot. Il fit quelques pas et alla s'appuyer contre un arbre. Les dernières personnes à quitter la réunion de l'Ordre passèrent devant lui et le saluèrent avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit. Bientôt, Sirius vint le rejoindre et se plaça près de lui sans rien dire. Rogue passa près d'eux d'un pas rapide et les trois garçons prirent bien soin de ne pas se regarder. Lorsqu'il eut disparut et qu'ils furent seul James se tourna vers son ami.

- « Tu en penses quoi toi ? » Demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Sirius grogna un peu et regarda bien autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

- « Je n'ai pas confiance du tout ! » répondit-il

James hocha la tête, il était entièrement de son avis. Lors de la réunion de l'Ordre qui venait de se terminer, le professeur Dumbledore venait de leur apprendre à tous que la Pierre Philosophale était gardée à Poudlard. Cela n'avait pas été une surprise pour James et Sirius, car Lily leur avait déjà tout raconté à son retour de Poudlard. En théorie, ce plan semblait parfait. Chaque professeur avait apporté sa contribution et il semblait que rien n'aurait pu mettre la Pierre en danger. Enfin en théorie seulement.

James n'avait pas confiance en Rogue, mais alors pas du tout. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il côtoyait Rogue lors des missions pour l'Ordre. Il avait même déjà effectué une mission avec lui… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder contre son vieil ennemi Serpentard une rancœur et une méfiance tenace. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que Rogue avait été un mangemort et continuait au fond de lui-même à craindre à tout instant une trahison de sa part.

- « Je ne fais pas confiance moi non plus » répondit James « Et ça m'énerve que cette Pierre qui est si importante se retrouve aussi près de cet abruti aux cheveux graisseux ! Tu te rends compte ?! Il est là bas ! Il pourrait s'en emparer n'importe quand et l'apporter à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je suis sur qu'il connaît tous les différents dispositifs en plus ! Ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui ! »

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il en sache tant ! » grogna Sirius

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux sous cet arbre, dans le noir sans rien dire.

- « Mais… Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?! » Soupira Sirius au bout d'un moment.

James releva la tête. Il y avait, dans la manière dans laquelle son ami avait posé sa question comme une sorte de demande muette que James compris aussitôt. Ils n'étaient pas amis depuis si longtemps pour rien.

- « Tu pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir car lui aussi pensait qu'il y avait un espoir.

- « Toi aussi ? » se contenta de répondre Sirius

- « Oui, mais quoi ? »

- « Je pense qu'on pourrait tous les deux ajouter un dernier dispositif de sécurité… On trouvera bien un sort à jeter sur la Pierre pour empêcher quiconque à de mauvaises intentions de la prendre. Un enchantement du même style que celui qu'on a utilisé pour la Carte du Maraudeur »

- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » se rappela James en souriant doucement « Je trouve ça brillant comme idée ! »

- « Tu penses que tu saurais le refaire ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je crois oui ! Je pense que c'est largement faisable ! »

- « Très bien ! » Répondit Sirius.

Les deux amis se fixèrent alors un moment avec gravité avant de reprendre la parole.

- « Il faudra aller à Poudlard discrètement » souffla James

- « L'idéal serait la nuit… Et le plus tôt possible » continua Sirius

- « Ce soir ?! » S'exclama James.

Il fixa son ami d'un air grave. Sirius était très sérieux lui aussi. Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre car Rogue était capable à tout instant de se rendre auprès de la Pierre pour la récupéré mais… C'était tout de même délicat de partir ainsi à l'aventure sans prévenir personne.

- « Océane ne va pas s'inquiéter si elle ne te voit pas revenir de la réunion ? » Demanda James à son ami pour éviter d'avoir à penser que lui, allait laisser sa femme toute seule chez eux avec leurs trois enfants dont un nourrisson qui lui demanderait beaucoup de travail.

- « Elle est crevée en ce moment, à cause du bébé. Elle a préféré ne pas venir pour se reposer, je pense qu'elle va dormir toute la nuit d'un trait. Elle ne se rendra pas compte que je ne suis pas rentré… Toi en revanche… »

- « Je sais ! » le coupa James d'un air ennuyé

Il se mit à réfléchir un court instant et pris sa décision. C'était important, il n'estimait pas avoir le choix.

- « Il faudra qu'on fasse vite pour que je sois rentré tôt. Si on rentre tous les deux en même temps, je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que la réunion à fini tard »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air grave. Puis tous les deux, après avoir échanger un dernier regard entendu, transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré au Lard.

- « Je suppose que tu n'as pas ta cape d'invisibilité avec toi ? » demanda Sirius à voix basse tandis qu'ils avançaient silencieusement dans les rues désertes de la ville sorcières

- « Je ne l'emmène pas partout avec moi ! » Répondit James en tournant dans une rue plus à droite.

- « Dommage, elle nous aurait été fameusement utilise ! »

James approuva d'un grognement et s'arrêta enfin devant la boutique de Honeydukes.

- « On n'aura qu'à être plus prudent et puis c'est tout ! » Déclara-t-il calmement en s'accroupissant devant la vieille bâtisse.

- « Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Sirius

- « On ne va tout de même pas défoncer la porte pour entrer ?! Je regarde si on ne peut pas passer par…. » Il donna un grand coup dans une grille placer un peu plus loin et qui céda « Par le soupirail ! »

- « Cornedrue mon vieux ! Tu es un génie ! » Déclara Sirius en s'accroupissant près de lui.

- « Je sais ! » Répondit James en se glissant par l'ouverture béante et noire comme le fond d'un puis.

Il arriva dans une cave très sombre.

- « Lumos » murmura-t-il en faisant quelques pas.

Derrière lui, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, lui signalant que son ami venait de le rejoindre. La cave était remplie de caisses et de cageots tous plein de confiseries. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être gourmand. Le jeune homme se dirigea sans hésiter vers le fond de la cave. Il avait tellement de fois effectué ces gestes quand il était à l'école qu'ils revenaient, mécaniquement et machinalement. Il souleva la lourde trappe couverte de poussière et tellement discrète sur le parquet de la cave.

- « Comme au bon vieux temps ! » souffla Sirius

- « Comme au bon vieux temps… » confirma James en se glissant cette fois dans la nouvelle trappe.

Il arriva dans un passage sombre et étroit. Il y faisait froid et le jeune homme resserra sur lui sa cape.

- « Dépêchons-nous » souffla Sirius en lui passant devant « Je me les gèle ! »

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide dans le passage secret qui avait vu tant de leurs blagues et de leurs farces. Enfin, ils aperçurent le bout du tunnel. Sirius fit alors coulisser le dos de la statue représentant une sorcière borgne et se glissa hors du passage. James le suivit de peu. Ensemble, il replacèrent convenablement la statue, puis ils se regardèrent.

- « Méfait accompli ! » Soufflèrent-ils en même temps, par réflexe.

- « Bon, maintenant on fait quoi ? » demanda Sirius

- « Il faut qu'on trouve l'endroit où ils ont caché la Pierre »

- « Tu sais où c'est ? »

- « Lily m'a parlé de l'aile droite du château… »

- « C'est parti ! » Déclara Sirius en prenant le chemin de l'aile droite.

Il y avait une bonne marche à faire pour rejoindre cette partie du château. Ils courraient presque dans les couloirs, pour en finir rapidement avec ce qu'ils étaient venus faire et rentrer rapidement chez eux. James eu une rapide pensée pour Lily qui devait se demander pourquoi il n'était pas rentré. Vu l'heure qu'il était, Jack avait du la réveiller pour avoir sa tétée. Mais ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aile droite et bientôt, il n'y pensa plus car il voulait être concentré.

- « Nous y voilà ! » souffla Sirius

Devant eux s'étalait un vaste couloir bordé de nombreuses portes toutes semblables, toutes identiques.

- « Derrière laquelle … » commença James avant de se taire.

Il était bien conscient que son ami n'avait pas plus que lui la réponse à cette question : où exactement se trouvait la Pierre ?

- « Bon, on va pas rester ici cent sept ans à rien faire ! » Déclara Sirius en s'approchant de la première porte qu'il ouvrit d'un alohomora.

Elle s'ouvrit en grand et le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la pièce. Mais il en ressortit presque aussitôt.

- « Il n'y a rien ! »

James réagit alors et tous les deux s'attaquèrent à chacune des pièces qui donnait sur le couloir. A chaque fois, ils entraient dans les pièces qu'ils découvraient et ils l'observaient en détail pour trouver la moindre trace de cachette susceptible de les mettre sur la bonne voie. Cela faisait de nombreuses minutes qu'ils cherchaient sans relâche quand James s'approcha d'une lourde porte, en tout point semblable aux autres au premier abord. Il lança un alohomora et ouvrit la porte. Il fit un pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. James mit du temps à réalisait ce qui le dérangeait dans cet endroit. Il y avait de la musique. Une musique douce et calme. La pièce était sombre et James n'y voyait rien, il avança encore un peu et son pied heurta quelque chose qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et se pencha pour ramasser cet objet. Lorsqu'il l'eut dans la main, il le reconnut. C'était une harpe. Elle avait du être ensorcelée pour jouer seule. Il était en train de se demander quel était l'intérêt d'ensorceler un tel instrument de musique quand il sentit quelque chose sur la nuque. Un souffle chaud et nauséabond qui l'enveloppa bientôt tout entier suivit d'un grondement sourd qui le fit sursauter. Il se releva d'un bond et se tourna immédiatement. La première chose qu'il vit fut trois monstrueuses paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente. Ses yeux s'étant adaptés à la luminosité, James aperçut ensuite distinctement le contour des trois gueules géantes munies de crocs jaunâtres. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir une seule seconde, James se précipita hors de la pièce et claqua violemment la porte. Il s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol, comme si ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et entendait encore derrière lui le grondement sourd de la bête qu'il venait de rencontrer.

- « Sirius ! » souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche

Il vit son ami sortir de la pièce qu'il explorait et se précipiter vers lui.

- « James ! Ca va ?! » S'inquiéta-t-il en se penchant vers lui « Tu es pâle à faire peur ! »

- « J'ai trouvé un truc ! » Murmura James alors que son ami l'aidait à se relever « Je crois que ça a essayé de me bouffer ! »

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Il y a un truc là, derrière ! Un énorme machin plein de poils avec des crocs de la taille de sabre ! J'ai bien peur qu'il soit le premier gardien de la Pierre ! »

- « Tu penses ? »

- « J'en suis presque sur ! Mais si c'est ça, ne t'en fais pas ! Personne ne pourra jamais passer devant ! C'est un monstre ce truc ! »

- « Quel genre de monstre ? » demanda Sirius

- « Si tu crois que je me suis amusé à observer ! » Souffla James qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Son rythme cardiaque avait pris une cadence un peu plus normale, mais il battait tout de même un peu plus fort que la moyenne.

- « Il faut qu'on y aille ! » déclara Sirius

James eut un mouvement de recul.

- « On a pas le choix Cornedrue ! Il faut qu'on rajoute notre griffe à la protection de la Pierre ! »

James savait que son ami avait raison. Mais pour le moment, il voyait mal comment ils pouvaient passer tous les deux devant ce mastodonte de poils et de crocs.

- « On va y aller en animagus ! » s'exclama soudain Sirius

James le fixa un moment.

- « Il y a moins de chance qu'on se fasse dévorer si on est sous nos formes animagi ! Si c'est réellement un monstre de garde et pas un monstre tout court… »

Les deux amis grimacèrent en même temps.

- « On a d'autres choix ? » demanda James bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse

- « J'ai bien peur que non ! » Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James allait entamer sa transformation quand son ami le retint.

- « Attends ! Quand on sera transformé, je passerais devant ok ? Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je suis quand même plus impressionnant que toi ! »

James ne pu que hausser les épaules et sans plus attendre, il se transforma. Bientôt, Patmol apparut devant lui. Le grand chien noir lui jeta un dernier regard et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière. Là, il posa une de ses grosses pattes sur la poignée de la porte et donna une pression suffisamment forte pour l'ouvrir. Il se posta alors fermement sur ses quatre pattes et se mit à gronder en montrant ses crocs. Ses poils étaient hérissés sur son dos et il avait vraiment l'air menaçant. Si Cornedrue ne connaissait pas si bien Patmol, il aurait pu avoir peur de cet énorme chien à l'allure inquiétante…

Patmol entra enfin dans la pièce. Cornedrue passa à sa suite, mais n'entra pas tout de suite, laissant comme il l'avait dit, son ami gérer la situation. Des grondements sourds, des grognements et des aboiements se firent bientôt entendre et tout cela n'incita pas spécialement le cerf à avancer. Il remuait tout de même ses oreilles et se concentrait pour reconnaître parmi les différents sons qu'il percevait, ceux qui étaient émis par son ami. Constatant que son ami n'avait pas l'air blessé, le cerf restait légèrement à l'écart se tenant près tout de même à intervenir. Il y eut ensuite une série impressionnante de grognement. Mais ce n'était plus des sons agressifs comme auparavant, ils étaient plus calmes, plus posées. Cornedrue avait très clairement l'impression que Patmol et le monstre avait une banale discussion. Curieux et surpris, Cornedrue s'approcha un peu pour voir ce qui se passait c'est alors que les bruits cessèrent et le cerf vit Patmol surgir devant lui, la harpe dans la gueule. Cornedrue recula et laissa l'énorme chien noir passer. Il s'approcha de la porte et s'aidant de ses bois, il la referma d'un geste sec. Les deux animais reprirent leurs formes humaines en même temps, et impatient, James se tourna vers son ami.

- « Alors ? »

- « Un chien épatant ! » Déclara Sirius en secouant la tête d'un geste qui n'était pas sans rappeler un chien qui s'ébrouait.

- « Pardon ?! » s'exclama James

- « C'est un énorme cerbère ! Je ne pensais pas en voir un aussi gros un jour ! Mais il est très gentil ! Il s'appelle Touffu ! »

- « Cette chose a un nom ?! »

Sirius éclata de rire.

- « Oui ! Il appartient à Hagrid ! D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il a été prêté au professeur Dumbledore pour empêcher quiconque de passer par la trappe sur laquelle il est assis en temps normal. »

- « Waouh ! » Souffla James « Je peux te promettre que ça marche ! J'avais même pas vu qu'il était assis sur une trappe ! Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il était assis ! »

- « Pas étonnant ! Il est balaise ! »

- « Ouais ! Et ça ne nous aide pas vraiment si tu veux mon avis ! On fait comment pour passer devant ce machin s'il doit nous bouffer dès qu'on essaye de passer devant ! Il va falloir qu'on y aille en animagi ?! »

- « Impossible ! J'ai vu la trappe. Si on n'est pas en forme humaine, on ne pourra pas l'ouvrir ! Et il est hors de question de tenter le coup sans être transformé, il me reconnaîtra pas et il n'hésitera pas à nous attaquer… »

- « La poisse ! » Grogna James « On fait quoi alors ? »

- « J'ai peut être une piste » expliqua alors Sirius en se baissant pour ramasser la harpe qu'il avait posé sur le sol avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. « Il m'a dit que tu l'avais réveillé en faisant tomber cette harpe… »

- « Et… ? »

- « Est-ce qu'elle jouait quand tu es entré ? »

James se mit à réfléchir une seconde avant de trouver dans sa mémoire le souvenir correspondant.

- « Oui » répondit-il avec certitude « Pourquoi ? »

- « Il dit qu'il était parfaitement réveillé mais qu'il a commencé à somnoler quand la musique à commencer. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi »

- « Tu penses que ce monstre s'est laissé bercé par cette harpe ? » demanda James

- « S'il est comme son Maître, ce n'est qu'une guimauve sous une carcasse impressionnante ! » Déclara Sirius avec philosophie.

- « Donc, tu penses que si on ensorcelle la harpe à notre tour et qu'on attend suffisamment longtemps, il va finir par s'endormir et on pourra passer ? »

- « Je pense oui ! »

- « Mais dans ce cas, si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça veut dire… »

- « Quelqu'un nous a devancé ! » Compléta Sirius à sa place.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave. James savait que son ami pensait comme lui. Rogue avait été un des premiers à quitter l'Ordre ce soir.

- « C'est parti ! » Lança Sirius en tendant la harpe en direction de son ami. James tira sa baguette et murmura une incantation. L'instrument de musique se mit alors à vibrer doucement et une mélodie calme et apaisante.

- « Et voilà ! » S'exclama James en rangeant sa baguette.

Tous les deux se rapprochèrent alors de la porte que le jeune homme ouvrit et Sirius d'un geste calme bien que légèrement tremblant posa la harpe sur le sol. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre mais rapidement, il se firent discontinu et moins fort puis cessa tout bonnement après quelques minutes. James vit Sirius pencher sa tête pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il le retint en le tenant par le bras.

- « Tu crois que ce colosse a pu s'endormir en si peu de temps ? » Chuchota-t-il alors que son ami se tournait vers lui d'un air surpris.

- « On n'entend plus rien ! » répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton

- « Mais imagine qu'il ne soit pas encore tout à fait endormi ? » Lui fit remarquer James qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir son meilleur ami se faire dévorer sous ses yeux.

- « Je te rappelle que Rogue est sans doute déjà loin devant ! » lança Sirius

- « On attend encore une minute ou deux ! » Insista James.

S'ils étaient blessés dès la première étape de leur parcours, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour contrer les plans de leur ancien ennemi Serpentard. Sirius n'insista pas et tous les deux attendirent une minute. Les grondements avaient maintenant fait place à des ronflements sonores.

- « Je pense qu'on a plus de doutes à avoir… » souffla Sirius en ouvrant un peu plus grand la porte et en s'engouffrant dans la pièce.

James le suivit et fut surpris de voir ce qui l'avait tant effrayé, ce géant impressionnant, ce monstre aux crocs monstrueux, profondément endormi comme un jeune chiot d'un sommeil paisible.

- « C'est hallucinant ! » Souffla James éberlué.

- « Une vraie guimauve ! » Confirma Sirius en s'approchant d'une des gigantesques pattes de la bête.

James l'imita et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à soulever l'énorme patte poilue pour la décaler de quelques mètres dévoilant ainsi une trappe en bois. James saisit dans sa main le lourd anneau en fonte qui servait de poignée à l'ouverture et tira fort dessus pour l'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouverture maintenant béante. Il n'y voyait rien, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre.

- « A moi l'honneur ! » Souffla James en s'asseyant sur le bord du trou et en se laissant tomber dedans.

Il tomba pendant quelques seconde avant d'atterrir sur quelque chose de mou qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- « Ca va ? » Demanda Sirius à voix basse, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller le cerbère qui dormait non loin.

- « Ouais ! Quelque chose à amorti ma chute ! » lui répondit-il pour le rassurer

- « Eloigne-toi, j'arrive ! » Lança Sirius.

James esquissa un pas de côté et quelques second après il entendit le bruit d'un choc sourd. Son ami venait de le rejoindre.

- « Aah ! C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda alors le jeune homme

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit James « Mais si on cherchait plutôt par où passé pour rejoindre la prochaine étape ! » Répondit James.

- « Ok ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent donc en tête de chercher le moyen d'avancer dans leur quête. Mais ils eurent beau faire le tour de la petite pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, ils ne trouvèrent aucune ouverture.

- « C'est quoi encore ce truc » souffla James avant de sentir quelques choses de bizarres contre sa jambe.

Il voulut faire un pas sur le côté pour enlever ce contact gênant mais il fut bloqué. Il baissa les yeux et dans la semi-pénombre il aperçut des petites lianes qui s'étaient enroulées autour de ses chevilles le faisant prisonnier.

- « Ca monte ! » S'exclama Sirius à côté de lui.

Les lianes lui avaient déjà immobilisé les jambes jusqu'aux genoux et James essaya vainement de se dépêtrer de ses liens gênants mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait même l'impression que plus il se débattait, plus la plante resserrait ses liens autour de lui, elle lui faisait même presque mal. Le jeune homme se saisit alors de sa baguette et jeta un sort de découpe à la plante. Les quelques lianes qui le maintenaient prisonnier libérèrent leur étreinte en retombant, inerte sur le sol, mais bien vite, des lianes plus épaisses et plus lourdes sortirent du sol et reprirent leur ascension fulgurante. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, James se retrouva prisonnier jusqu'à la taille et dans l'impossibilité de bouger autre chose que la partie supérieure de son corps. Il se tourna tant qu'il put vers Sirius qui ne paraissait pas dans une meilleure posture que lui. 

- « Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette plante ! » Grogna James avant de pointer sa baguette magique sur le sol « Lumos ! »

La lumière apparut soudain, éclatante et le jeune homme put mieux observer la plante. Il mit quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître.

- « C'est un Filet du Diable ! » S'exclama-t-il.

- « Génial ! » Ironisa Sirius dont les lianes avaient commencé la progression sur le torse « Au moins maintenant on sait comment s'appelle le truc qui va nous bouffer ! »

- « Ne sois pas stupide ! » Lui lança James « On l'a étudié ! J'ai passé mon oral de BUSE en botanique là-dessus ! »

- « Et on ne t'aurait pas appris à la tuer par le plus grand des hasards ?! »

- « J'essaye de m'en souvenir ! »

James se concentra alors beaucoup, tentant de réciter ses cours de botanique. Mais par Merlin, comme il était difficile dans cette situation de se souvenir de chose qu'il avait appris pas moins de huit ans auparavant et qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier une fois les examens passés…

- « Elle ne vit que dans l'humidité et l'obscurité ! » Se rappela-t-il enfin, au moment où les premières lianes rampaient sur son bras. « Incendio ! »

Un jet de flamme sortit de la baguette du jeune homme et vint frapper la plante, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses pieds. Mais l'épaisseur de plante qui le recouvrait maintenant le protégeait de cette chaleur. Les lianes les plus en surface en revanche, se recroquevillaient sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Les deux jeunes hommes réitérèrent ce sortilège plusieurs fois avant que la plante ne desserre complètement son étreinte, les libérant ainsi. Ils virent alors devant eux s'ouvrir un passage qu'ils n'avaient pas vu auparavant.

- « Une chance que tu ais une bonne mémoire Cornedrue ! » S'exclama Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

- « Ouais ! » Souffla James en entamant sa marche vers la nouvelle ouverture, son ami sur les talons.

Le passage s'enfonçait sous la terre en une sorte de tunnel assez sinueux qui n'était pas sans rappeler les couloirs de Gringott's. Mais les deux garçons se doutaient bien que ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer serait sans doute bien moins agréable que les coffres pleins de la banque. Ils marchaient en silence depuis plusieurs longues minutes quand un bruit confus se fit entendre.

- « Sirius… »

- « J'entends aussi ! » Confirma le jeune homme.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la source du bruit. Plus ils s'approchaient et moins ils comprenaient ce que cela pouvait être. Le bruit était confus et désordonné. Il ressemblait vaguement à un bourdonnement, mais entrecoupé de tintements métalliques très étonnants.

- « Sur quoi on va encore tomber ! » Soupira Sirius.

Ils virent enfin la fin du tunnel. Il semblait déboucher sur une grande pièce éclairée et c'était justement de cette direction que venait ce bruit si surprenant. Les deux amis s'approchèrent prudemment et arrivèrent méfiants à l'embouchure. Ils aperçurent alors une pièce au plafond très haut en forme d'arche et brillamment éclairée. Le lieu était envahi de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient partout autour de la pièce. En face d'eux, une porte en bois leur faisait face.

- « Ils vont nous attaquer si on essaye de traverser… » murmura James

- « C'est évident ! Tu crois qu'ils veulent nous faciliter la tâche ! » Plaisanta Sirius avec une grimace.

Tous les deux échangèrent un regard grave et tirant leurs baguettes de leurs poches et lancèrent chacun le sort du bouclier. Ainsi protégés, ils n'hésitèrent plus à entrer dans la pièce pour la traverser. Ils la traversèrent rapidement, mais purent atteindre la porte sans encombre. Les petits oiseaux ne faisaient absolument pas attention à eux et continuaient à progresser sans se soucier de leur présence. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, Sirius empoigna la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était solidement fermée.

- « Alohomora ! » Souffla-t-il en pointant la serrure de la poignée mais rien de changea. « Ben voyons ! Ca aurait été trop beau ! »

James se retourna alors et regarda autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur des balais posés, dans un coin de la pièce. Cela l'intrigua et il se mit alors à observer ces étranges volatiles qui évoluaient autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ce n'était pas des oiseaux.

- « Des clés ! » S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Sirius s'approcha alors de lui.

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! Ce sont des clés ! Combien tu paries qu'une seule d'entre elle ouvre la porte ?! »

- « Génial ! Et comment on fait pour l'attraper si elle vole ? » Demanda Sirius avec humeur.

- « Avec ça ! » S'exclama James en désignant les balais qui étaient sagement placés là.

Sirius fixa son ami, les balais, puis son ami à nouveau.

- « Alors ça mon vieux ! C'est un job pour toi ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

James hocha la tête et se mit à sourire. Il s'approcha des balais et se retourna vers son ami.

- « Mais il y en a des centaines ! Je vais mettre un temps fou à la trouver ! »

Sirius se rapprocha alors de la porte et observa attentivement la serrure.

- « Elle devrait ressembler à la serrure je pense ! Essaye d'en trouver une en argent de style plutôt ancien ! »

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! » Souffla James en empoignant le manche du premier balai qui lui tomba sous la main. 

Il l'enjamba et s'éleva rapidement dans les airs. Malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et l'urgence de trouver un moyen d'empêcher la Pierre Philosophale de tomber entre de mauvaise main, il prit plaisir à quitter le sol. Il commença par traverser la salle de long en large pour faire un premier repérage. Mais de là où il était les clés se ressemblaient toutes.

- « Par Merlin ! Il va falloir que tu m'aides Sirius ! J'arrive pas à trouver celle qu'il nous faut ! » Lança-t-il après avoir fait pour la deuxième fois le tour de la pièce.

Il vit alors son ami se placer au centre de la pièce et lever la tête pour observer avec attention la nuée d'oiseaux-clés qui voletaient ici et là tranquillement. James décida de prendre un peu plus de hauteur. Il évoluait parmi les clés en essayant de trouver parmi elle une clé en argent un peu ancienne, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une tâche facile. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'y avait pas de clé correspondante quand il l'aperçut. Elle était plus grosse que les autres et volaient plus lentement et de travers à cause d'une de ses ailes qui était légèrement tordue.

- « Là ! James je la vois ! » S'exclama soudain Sirius en brandissant son doigt en direction de la clé à l'aile tordue.

- « Moi aussi ! » L'informa le jeune homme en volant rapidement vers elle.

Mais comme si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était suivie, la clé se mit à battre plus violemment des ailes et à prendre de la vitesse. James accéléra à son tour le mouvement. Il allait la saisir quand la clé effectua un très rapide changement de positif, lui échappant. Le temps que James mit à freiner et à reprendre la bonne direction, elle était déjà loin.

- « Alors ça ma grande ! » Souffla James entre ses dents « Si tu comptes m'échapper ! »

Il s'élança dans une véritable course contre la clé. Elle ne se laissait pas attraper, mais James était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, ce qui était un atout non négligeable. Après quelques montées en chandelles et quelques virages très serrés, le jeune homme réussit à s'approcher très près d'elle. C'est donc d'un geste vif et précis qu'il parvint à la bloquer contre la pierre froide du mur du plat de sa main. Il se mit à sourire en sentant contre sa main, les plumes des ailes de la clé qui le chatouillaient doucement.

- « OUAIS ! Bravo James ! » S'exclama Sirius depuis le sol, la tête relevée et les yeux rivés sur lui.

James resserra ses doigts autour de sa prise et une fois qu'il fut bien assuré que la clé n'allait pas s'échapper, il s'éloigna du mur, le point fermer et regagna le sol en douceur.

- « Ca y est ! » Souffla-t-il en brandissant son poing devant son ami.

- « Parfait ! » Répondit Sirius « Allons-y vite maintenant ! »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la porte. En faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser s'envoler sa prise, James pris la clé volante entre ses doigts et l'introduisit dans la serrure. La clé s'inséra parfaitement et il n'eut pas besoin de forcer pour la tourner. Un cliquetis métallique se fit soudain entendre et Sirius activa la poignée. La lourde porte s'ouvrit facilement. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard satisfait avant de s'engager avec prudence dans la nouvelle pièce qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

L'endroit était plongé dans une telle obscurité qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux sur le seuil de la porte qu'une lumière éclatante jaillit du plafond, leur révélant un spectacle étonnant.  
Ils se trouvaient devant un échiquier géant. Les pièces étaient gigantesques, un peu plus grande qu'eux et disposé à leur juste place. James se sentit mal à l'aise. Ces grandes pièces dressées devant eux avaient un aspect bien peu rassurant.

- « Là bas ! Il y a une porte ! » Souffla soudain Sirius en désignant le fond de la pièce.

Lui non plus ne semblait pas ravi d'être là.

- « Allons-y » souffla James en faisant le premier pas pour traverser l'échiquier.

Il avait l'infime espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène et que tous les deux n'auraient aucun problème à continuer leur progression. Mais il fut bien vite déçu. A peine son pied avait-il touché la case noire du jeu, le cavalier qui se trouvait à côté de lui s'anima et le sabot de son cheval frappa le sol avec force.

- « Oh oh ! » Souffla James « Pourquoi ai-je cru que tout se passerait facilement ?! »

- « Parce que tu es un éternel optimiste mon vieux ! » Décréta Sirius avant de prendre son air supérieur. « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous faille jouer une partie pour pouvoir continuer notre route… »

- « Non…. Tu crois ? » Demanda James légèrement anxieux.

- « Oui ! » Répondit Sirius alors que le cavalier se tournait vers eux d'un air impatient.

- « Mais je ne vaux rien aux échecs ?! » S'exclama James qui ne se souvenait pas avoir gagner une seule partie au cour de son existence.

- « J'ai bien peur que dans ce cas, on ne puisse compter que sur moi ! » Lança Sirius qui ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise que ça.

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Oui, je sais qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'on ait Remus avec nous, mais là il n'est pas là, alors on va faire ce qu'on peut ! »

James soupira et haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

- « Bon et bien allons-y ! » Soupira Sirius en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches et en regardant autour de lui. « Tu va prendre la place de ce fou et moi je vais prendre la tour… »

- « Ok » souffla James tandis qu'il prenait la place qu'on lui indiquait et que la pièce correspondante quittait l'échiquier. 

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés, la partie commença. James n'avait jamais rien compris aux échecs et cette fois là ne fit pas exception. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les ordres de Sirius qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se contentait d'avancer quand il le lui disait, n'oubliant pas d'utiliser le sort du bouclier pour se protéger des débris de pièce qui explosaient régulièrement.

- « C'est bientôt la fin ! » souffla Sirius au bout d'un moment « On dirait qu'on a gagné… enfin je crois… »

- « Vraiment ?! » demanda James

- « Oui ! » Souffla celui-ci au moment même où en face d'eux, le roi blanc ôtait sa couronne pour la jeter aux pieds de Sirius.

Ce dernier leva ses deux mains en l'air et poussa un cri de victoire.

- « Comme quoi, jouer contre Remus, même en perdant à chaque fois, ça a du bon ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de James

- « On peut avancer maintenant ? C'est bon ? » Demanda prudemment James qui n'osait pas quitter la case où il était de peur de jouer un mauvais coup.

- « Oui, on peut ! D'ailleurs, regarde ! » Répondit-il.

En face d'eux, les pièces blanches s'écartaient dans

Un bel ensemble laissant entièrement libre l'accès jusqu'à la porte qui les mèneraient jusqu'à la prochaine étape.

- « Pour le moment, je trouve qu'on s'en tire pas trop mal ! » Souffla Sirius en s'approchant à pas vif de la porte.

- « Ouais, mais ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Rogue est devant nous ! Si ça se trouve, il a déjà la Pierre ! » Lança James en partant à sa suite.

- « Tu as raison… »

Les deux garçons ouvrirent donc sans plus de cérémonie, la porte qui se trouvait devant eux et la passèrent. Ils furent alors assaillit par une très forte odeur nauséabonde.

- « Par Merlin ! C'est une vraie infection ! » grogna James en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche

- « Tu as raison ! Qu'est-ce qui peut sentir si fort ?! » Demanda Sirius « Lumos ! »

Grâce à la lumière offerte par la baguette du jeune homme ils aperçurent alors, allongé sur le sol, visiblement mort, un grand troll des montagnes. Son corps était lacéré de blessures sanglantes et le liquide rouge et poisseux coulaient sur son corps, créant autour de lui une immense flaque.

- « Il faut se dire que c'est toujours ça de moins à affronter ! » Déclara Sirius qui avait rabattu un pan de sa cape sur son nez pour se protéger de l'infecte odeur qui leur donnait à tout deux un début de nausée.

- « Ne restons pas là ! » Souffla James en contournant la créature morte pour atteindre l'autre côté de la salle et la porte qui y était aménagée. 

Il l'ouvrit sans aucun problème. Il entra dans la pièce et fut presque surpris de ne voir qu'une table sur laquelle étaient posées sept petites fioles. Après tout ce que Sirius et lui venaient d'affronter, il se serait presque attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus impressionnant. Il s'approcha de la table sans dire un mot et entendit derrière lui Sirius refermer la porte.

- « C'est la protection de Lily ? » demanda-t-il

James hocha la tête sans se retourner. Lily avait en effet participé à tout cela. C'était en partie elle qui avait préparé ces potions… Cela lui fit une drôle d'impression. Son regard se posa alors sur un morceau de parchemin posé à côtés des bouteilles. Il tendit la main et s'en saisit. Il le déplia et il le lu… C'était une énigme. Il grogna.

- « Fais voir ? » Demanda Sirius.

Il lui tendit le parchemin et attendit qu'il ait fini de le lire.

- « On devrait s'en sortir pas trop mal là aussi ! On est plutôt doué en logique ! »

James se contenta de hocher la tête et tous les deux se remirent à lire le parchemin. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour découvrir quelles était la fiole qui contenait la potion qui les aiderait à avancer.

- « La petite ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Tous les deux se sourirent et James prit dans sa main la fiole concernée. Elle était minuscule et ne contenait qu'à peine une gorgée.

- « On fait quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme « Apparemment, un seul de nous deux pourra passer… »

- « Je ne crois pas… Si Rogue est déjà passé par là, ce qui semble être le cas si on se souvient de l'état dans lequel se trouve le troll de l'autre côté, je pense qu'elle se remplit automatiquement quand quelqu'un est passé » souffla Sirius

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Je ne suis sur de rien, mais il va falloir qu'on prenne le risque ! J'y vais le premier et… »

- « Pourquoi toi ? » demanda soudain James

- « Parce que… » répondit Sirius en tendant la main pour se saisir de la fiole « S'il y a un truc dangereux à faire, je dois y aller ! Tu as trois enfants qui t'attendent chez toi ! »

- « Et toi tu en as deux dont un qui n'est même pas encore né ! Ce n'est pas une raison ! » S'exclama James.

- « Cornedrue, ne fais pas l'enfant et file moi cette fiole qu'on en finisse ! Tu es plus en danger face à un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui que moi concernant Harry et je… »

Mais James n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son ami. Il avait débouché la fiole et l'avait avalé d'un geste si vif que son ami n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il eut alors l'impression qu'on l'avait plongé dans un bac d'eau glacé et de grandes flammes noires apparurent devant lui. Sans hésiter, il s'y engouffra et se retrouva enfin dans une autre pièce. 

Quelqu'un était déjà là… Un homme que James ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un jour. Il ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à sa présence. Il était posté devant un grand et joli miroir l'air concentré. Sans faire de bruit, James s'approcha dans sa direction en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire voir par le biais du miroir. Il avait déjà avancé de quelques mètres quand une voix le fit sursauter.

- « Tu as de la chance que la fiole se soit effectivement rempli une nouvelle fois James, sinon je peux te jurer que ça t'aurait coûté cher ! » S'exclama la voix en colère de Sirius.

- « Sirius ! » Gronda James en se tournant vers lui, mais c'était trop tard.

L'homme les avait repérés et s'était tourné vers eux. Sirius s'approcha de James et tous les deux fixèrent l'inconnu avec méfiance. Il portait un imposant turban violine et avait l'air un peu perdu.

- « C'est pas Rogue ça ! » lança Sirius

- « Non » confirma James en prenant fermement sa baguette.

Cet étranger ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- « Que faites-vous là ?! » Demanda Sirius d'un ton un peu abrupt, sa baguette également prête à servir.

- « Et vous ?! » Demanda l'étranger d'une voix grave.

- « Nous on est là pour t'empêcher de récupérer ce que tu es venu voler ! » Lança James d'une voix mauvaise.

L'étranger se mit alors à rire d'un rire mauvais. Il fit un pas sur le côté et ouvrit grand ses bras.

- « Dans ce cas nous sommes tous les trois dans le même cas ! Il n'y a rien ici ! C'était un piège de plus ! J'ai déjà fouillé cette salle de fond en comble et il n'y a rien d'autre que ce stupide miroir ! »

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Les murs étaient nus. Il n'y avait aucune trace de cachettes, de portes ou de passages secrets… L'étranger semblait avoir parfaitement raison… La salle semblait parfaitement vide si on exceptait le grand miroir.

- « Nous nous sommes tou…tous fait avoir ! » Lança-t-il en bégayant « Il n'y a ja…ja…jamais rien eu ici ! Il a du mettre ça a…a…ailleurs ! »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu. Lors de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix qu'ils venaient de quitter, Dumbledore leur avait encore assuré que la Pierre Philosophale était gardée par une série de protections créées par les professeurs de Poudlard et les étapes qu'ils venaient de franchir y ressemblait tout de même beaucoup. La Pierre devait forcément se trouver là, mais où ?!

- « Il faut qu'on arrive à le faire parler jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse sa garde… Ensuite on le ligote et on cherche la Pierre… » souffla Sirius à l'oreille de James

- « Qu'est ce que vous vous dites ?! » Hurla l'étranger au turban qui semblait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins craintif et bégayant.

- « On se demandait à quoi servait ce miroir ! » Répondit précipitamment James.

L'étranger eut alors un regard sombre et mauvais.

- « Je me vois en train d'offrir la Pierre Philosophale à mon Maître ! Mais je ne l'ai pas ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour l'avoir ?! » Hurla-t-il « Briser cette saleté ! »

Il donna un coup rageur dans le pied du miroir qui vacilla dangereusement mais il ne tomba pas au grand soulagement de James et Sirius.

Ils étaient tous les deux convaincus que ce miroir n'était pas là pour rien ! Cette dernière protection devait être l'œuvre du Professeur Dumbledore… Cela devait donc être beaucoup plus subtil que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer jusque là. James se mit alors à penser que puisque le miroir était le seul objet présent dans la pièce, il était forcément la clé de toute cette histoire. Il sentait qu'il devait se placer devant pour voir ce qui se produirait.

- « Eloigne-le du miroir… » souffla James en direction de son ami

Sirius comprit immédiatement le message et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il se mit à courir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- « Eh ! Toi ! » Hurla l'étranger au turban en se tournant vers lui et en brandissant la baguette dans sa direction.

Il quitta alors sa place devant le miroir pour se rapprocher de Sirius et James en profita pour s'approcher doucement du miroir. Il se plaça bien face à lui tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Sirius et l'homme au turban échangeaient une série de sort.

Au premier abord, James ne vit rien d'autre que son reflet. Il se regardait sans bouger et James ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il voulait trouver la Pierre ! Il fallait à tout prix que ce soit lui qu'il l'ait et pas cet homme étrange qui allait s'empresser de l'apporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'autre s'en empare ! C'était vital… Pour Harry, pour tout le monde. Le mage noir ne devait pas gagner l'immortalité… Se serait monstrueux. James voulait à tout prix empêcher cela. Trouver la Pierre Philosophale, la mettre à l'abri, la rendre au professeur Dumbledore…

C'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Indépendamment de lui, son reflet dans le miroir commença à bouger. James fut surpris mais il prit bien garde de ne pas le laisser paraître. Un peu plus loin, Sirius et l'étranger se battaient encore, mais James croisa l'un des regards de son ami qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait bien de se dépêcher un peu. Le jeune homme se concentra alors davantage sur son reflet qui maintenant lui adressait un sine amical de la main. James hocha la tête et soudain réalisa que dans cette main qui quelques secondes auparavant le saluait se trouvait une pierre rouge sang. Le James du miroir la lui tendit d'un geste grave avant de la placer doucement au plus profond dans sa poche. A cet instant, James sentit sa poche s'alourdir. Il eut un léger sursaut. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil. James jeta un très rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à lui et glissa sa main dans sa poche. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un contact dur et tiède… Il venait de toucher la Pierre Philosophale. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur cette surface lisse avant de retirer doucement sa main de sa poche pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Plus loin, Sirius continuait à se battre contre l'étranger, mais James voyait bien qu'il retenait ses coups. Il se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient passer aux choses sérieuses.

- « C'est bon ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son ami

- « Quoi ?! » Demanda Sirius.

- « C'est bon ! » Répéta James avec un regard appuyé.

Sirius comprit alors le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Les deux jeunes hommes lancèrent alors des sorts un peu plus précis et un peu plus efficaces. A deux contre un, l'étranger n'avait pas vraiment de chance. Mais il se battait avec énergie. Pourtant, il ne put rien faire face aux deux Maraudeurs.

Sirius parvint enfin à lui jeter un sort pour l'immobiliser et à lui jeter un sort pour le ligoter. Ils le bâillonnèrent et l'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour ne plus lui prêter attention et s'éloignèrent un peu.

- « Tu l'as ? » demanda soudain Sirius à voix basse

- « Oui, elle a atterri dans ma poche » répondit James sur le même ton

- « Comment ça atterri ?! » s'étonna Sirius

- « Je ne sais pas… J'ai regardé dans le miroir et elle est tombée dans ma poche »

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible, mais les faits étaient là. Il l'avait toujours dans sa poche. Il sentait contre sa jambe, à travers le tissu de sa poche la Pierre, mais il n'osait pas la sortir pour la voir, de peur que d'autres personnes avec de mauvaises pensées n'arrivent à leur tour et tente de s'en emparer.

- « Je vais aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! » Déclara-t-il « Tu restes là pour le surveiller ? » demanda-t-il à son ami

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il était hypnotisé par le miroir qu'il fixait les yeux grands ouverts.

- « Sirius ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, visiblement captivé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Sirius ! » Insista-t-il un peu plus fort.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna enfin vers lui.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je te parle depuis tout l'heure ! » Lança James « Je vais prévenir Dumbledore. Tu restes là pour le surveiller ?! »

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Surveille-le vraiment ! Eloigne-toi de ce miroir ! » souffla James

Sirius approuva et alla s'installer à même le sol près de leur prisonnier tandis que James refaisait le chemin qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici, la Pierre Philosophale toujours dans la poche.


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Cent treize : Je t'attendais**

_  
« T'a mis tant de temps à venir  
Je t'attendais depuis longtemps  
Je t'attendais le cœur battant »  
Alain Barrière_

James et Sirius étaient tous les deux assis en face de lui et fixait le sol d'un air penaud. Le professeur Dumbledore marchait de long en large devant eux en leur lançant de temps à autre un regard sévère. Il soupira. Apparemment, devenir père n'avait pas ajouté un seul petit gramme de plomb dans la cervelle de ces deux là ! Ils étaient toujours aussi impulsifs et irréfléchis. Le professeur cessa sa marche un moment et se tourna vers son bureau. Là, en évidence, se trouvait la Pierre Philosophale que James lui avait ramené à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Il venait à peine d'être réveillé par le sifflement de sa cheminée. Il s'en était approché et avait appris que les deux garçons n'étaient pas encore rentrés de la réunion de l'Ordre qui s'était pourtant terminé de longues heures auparavant. C'était Océane et Lily qui, très inquiètes et visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf qui le lui avaient appris. Lui-même, n'était pas tranquille. En cette période troublée, la moindre disparition était inquiétante. Mais quand il s'agissait de personnes aussi menacées que James et Sirius, l'inquiétude devenait de plus en plus justifiée. Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas montré et avait assuré aux deux jeunes femmes qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiété pour l'instant. Pourtant, à peine les avait-elle quitté, il s'était habillé à la hâte pour se dépêcher d'aller mettre en place une équipe d'hommes de confiances pour partir à la recherche des deux garçons. C'est à cet instant qu'il avait failli renverser James qui courait également dans le couloir qui donnait dans son bureau.

Surpris, il n'avait d'abord rien compris aux explications confuses et exaltées du jeune homme. Mais quand James lui avait brandi sous le nez la Pierre Philosophale, il avait compris que quelque chose d'important avait encore eu lieu dans l'enceinte de son établissement.

S'en était suivit, un rapide coup de cheminée à Lily pour lui annoncer que James et Sirius avaient été retrouvés sains et saufs, la recherche de Sirius dans l'aile droite du château et neutraliser le professeur Quirrel, ou Quirrel tout simplement, car il semblait évident que le jeune homme n'était plus désormais un membre de l'équipe enseignante de cette école.

A cet instant, tout semblait être entré dans un calme relatif. Rogue, que l'on s'était dépêché de réveiller, s'occupait de faire parler Quirrel dans un des cachots de l'école et les deux Maraudeurs intrépides étaient installés devant lui comme des enfants pris en faute.

Le professeur soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- « Comment avez-vous réussit a entré dans l'enceinte de l'école ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment et Dumbledore su à cet instant qu'ils se demandaient muettement s'ils devaient répondre à sa question ou pas.

- « Je veux la vérité ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix un peu plus sèche.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et le fixèrent un moment.

- « Il y a un passage secret, derrière la sorcière borgne » souffla alors James, visiblement avec regret

- « Il débouche dans la cave de l'arrière boutique de Honeydukes » compléta Sirius.

Le professeur hocha la tête et décida de remettre à plus tard la discussion qu'il aurait avec eux concernant depuis quand et comment ils avaient découvert ce passage, il avait des choses plus importantes à élucider.

- « Que veniez-vous faire ici ? » Demanda-t-il toujours avec gravité.

Les deux amis semblèrent alors un peu plus gêné et Dumbledore hocha la tête...

- « Nous voulions… » commença Sirius

- « … Protéger la Pierre Philosophale » termina James

- « Qu'entendez-vous par ''protéger la Pierre'' ? » Demanda le professeur en croisant ses mains sur son ventre « Vous saviez qu'il existait déjà un dispositif de sécurité ? »

- « Oui, nous le savions » répondit James « Mais c'est-à-dire que… »

- « Nous avons pensé que s'il existait un espion parmi les professeur de Poudlard, ce qui, soit dit en passant, était effectivement le cas, cet espion serait décontenancé de tomber sur une protection dont il n'aurait pas entendu parler, ce qui serait une protection supplémentaire… » continua Sirius

- « Et comme nous étions tous les deux, plutôt doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on a pensé qu'on serait capable de créer une protection efficace » termina James.

Dumbledore soupira et recommença à marcher de long en large. Ce qu'avaient fait ces deux anciens élèves partait d'une bonne intention, mais il soulevait un problème assez grave qu'il fallait mettre rapidement à jour et dont il fallait se débarrasser rapidement avant que cela n'empire.

- « J'ai du mal à concevoir que vous soupçonniez le professeur de Défense d'être un mangemort alors que vous ignoriez jusqu'à l'existence de Quirrel. »

James et Sirius baissèrent immédiatement les yeux et Dumbledore soupira encore une fois. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais à avoir ce genre de conversation un jour. Il avait vraiment cru que tout se passerait bien, car tous avaient bien grandi et mûrit. Mais visiblement, il avait sous-estimé le poids de leurs anciennes querelles.

- « C'était de Severus dont vous vous méfiez ! » Lança Dumbledore d'une voix sèche.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de le nier, les deux acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et Dumbledore frappa alors du plat de sa main sur son bureau.

- « C'est intolérable ! » s'énerva-t-il

Les deux Maraudeurs se fixèrent d'un air étonné, surpris par son brusque accès de colère.

- « Je ne supporterais pas que cette situation dure plus longtemps ! » Continua le professeur avec sévérité « Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il encore pour comprendre que Severus est passé de notre côté ?! Il espionne Voldemort à notre compte en prenant de grands risques personnels et je ne tolère plus que vous le soupçonniez encore ! »

James et Sirius le fixaient encore d'un air buté.

- « Cela fait plus d'un an et demi maintenant que vous le côtoyer lors des réunions de l'Ordre. James tu as même fait une mission avec lui ! Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas que vous ne vous soyez toujours pas rendu compte qu'il ne cherche toujours pas à nous nuire ! Il a tout de même été celui qui nous a toujours renseigné sur les intentions de Voldemort concernant Harry ! »

En voyant le visage de James blêmir, le professeur Dumbledore su qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- « Et aujourd'hui encore » continua-t-il « C'est lui qui s'applique à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Bellatrix quand elle cherche à retrouver la trace de vos enfants ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout ce qu'il fait pour vous et pourtant, il ne vous apprécie pas plus que vous ne l'appréciez ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent l'air encore plus penaud qu'avant.

- « Je ne vous demande pas de vous aimer, je vous demande juste de vous faire confiance ! Sans compter qu'en le prenant pour un mangemort, vous insulter la confiance que je lui accorde ! »

- « Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, professeur » lança alors Sirius « Il peut vous arriver de commettre des erreurs … »

Il y eut un court instant de silence. Dumbledore se redressa et fixa le jeune homme d'un air grave.

- « Effectivement » répondit-il au bout d'un moment « Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être infaillible. Pourtant, je sais que Severus est quelqu'un de fiable »

- « Mais… »

- « Sirius ! Je sais que vous avez tous les deux beaucoup de mal à surmonter vos petites querelles de collégiens ! Mais par Merlin ! Vous n'êtes plus des adolescents ! Vous êtes des adultes ! Je ne devrais pas être là à vous faire la leçon sur la tolérance ! Je ne comprends pas que vous ne puissiez pas passer au-dessus de tout cela après tant d'années ! »

- « Il a dit certaines choses que je ne parviendrais jamais à oublier ! » Grogna James « Il a insulté Lily à plusieurs reprises et je sais qu'au fond de lui, ces insultes, il les pense encore ! »

- « Il n'a pas été le seul à mal se conduire ici ! » Leur rappela le professeur Dumbledore « Suis-je vraiment obligé de rappeler qu'il a faillit perdre la vie à cause de Sirius ? »

Les deux garçons blêmirent instantanément.

- « Il me semble que vous oubliez un peu vite les évènements dont vous n'avez aucune raison d'être fier ! »

- « C'était une erreur de jeunesse que j'ai amèrement regrettée par la suite ! » S'exclama alors Sirius en se levant de sa chaise.

- « Qui te dit que Severus ne regrette pas ses paroles lui aussi ?! » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix plus posée « Vous n'avez jamais fait l'effort de vous expliquer avec lui ! De plus, il me semble qu'il a travaillé sans aucun problème avec Lily à la protection de la Pierre. »

- « Je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec lui ! C'est viscéral ! » Lança James tandis que Sirius, pâle se rasseyait sans rien dire.

- « Dans ce cas, je vais être bien clair. Je ne veux plus que l'un de vous deux doute de la fidélité de Severus à notre cause ! »

Les deux garçons ne répondirent rien.

- « Il est très important que nous soyons tous sur de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres si nous ne voulons pas plier devant Voldemort ! Je pourrais vous demander de quitter l'Ordre du Phœnix pour une chose aussi grave ! Mais je ne le ferais pas ! » Ajouta-t-il au moment où les deux garçons allaient rétorquer « Car vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette guerre et surtout parce que grâce à vous, la Pierre est désormais en sûreté. »

Il marqua une légère pause.

- « En effet, je n'oublie pas que vous avez fait quelque chose de remarquable ce soir. Car même si je déplore ce qui vous a conduit à venir ici ce soir, le résultat ne peut être regretté. Vous avez sauvez la Pierre et démasqué un espion de Voldemort… Donc, je vous en remercie »

Les deux garçons se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. Ils avaient désormais le triomphe modeste.

- « Je vous tiendrais au courant pour la suite de cette affaire » continua le professeur Dumbledore. « Mais maintenant, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour vous de quitter ce château et de rentrer chez vous. Vos femmes sont très inquiètes et vous attendent avec impatience, je pense »

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête et se levèrent sans plus attendre.

- « Au revoir professeur » lancèrent-ils en cœur.

- « Au revoir » répondit ce dernier en regardant les deux garçons quitter son bureau. 

Une fois qu'ils furent sortit, le professeur se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Il prit une large poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre. Il prévint Lily, puis Océane que leurs maris venaient de quitter Poudlard et se redressa après avoir été largement remercié par les deux jeunes femmes.

Dumbledore se rapprocha alors de son bureau sur lequel, la Pierre Philosophale trônait fièrement. Il la saisit délicatement et la fixa avec attention. Il avait faillit la perdre. Il avait beaucoup trop sous estimé les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même.

Quirrel était certes un peu étrange, mais il était bien loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un des partisans du Mage Noir. Il soupira et fit apparaître un tissu rouge et épais dont il l'enveloppa avant de la placer dans son étagère qu'il referma d'un sort puissant. Il venait de se replacer derrière son bureau quand on frappa à la porte.

- « Entrez » lança-t-il

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Severus entra.

- « Alors ? » Demanda le professeur.

- « Il est à son service depuis peu après la rentrée et vous ne devinerez jamais qui l'a enrôlé ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore le questionna d'un léger mouvement de menton

- « Barty Croupton Jr ! »

Le professeur soupira et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- « Continue… »

- « Il était chargé d'espionner globalement ce qui se passait dans Poudlard. Il savait qu'il y avait un autre espion à Poudlard, mais il ne savait pas qui. Il a été très surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de moi »

- « Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? » demanda Dumbledore

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui a pas donné de raisons, mais Croupton lui a avoué qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi »

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était décidément une idée récurrente cette nuit là.

- « Quand vous lui avez demandé de fournir une protection pour la Pierre, il a immédiatement prévenu Croupton qui a fait le lien et qui a prévenu Vous-Savez-Qui. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air grave et croisa ses mains dessus son bureau.

- « Qu'allons nous faire avec lui professeur ? » demanda Rogue d'un air grave

- « Je l'ignore encore Severus »

- « Vous êtes conscient qu'il sait maintenant que je suis un traître à Voldemort »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais pleinement pris conscience de ce problème »

Le Maître des Potions hocha docilement la tête.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas le faire transférer à Azkaban. Des mangemorts s'en sont échappés une fois, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils ne puissent pas recommencer. »

- « Vous voulez dire que nous allons devoir le garder ici ? » Demanda Rogue « Mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le verra pas réapparaître, il me demandera d'enquêter sur les raisons de son absences ! Je ne peux pas lui mentir sur tout ce qui se passe ici ! »

- « Je le sais parfaitement Severus et sa présence ici n'est que très provisoire. Nous trouverons un endroit sur où le garder »

- « Je ne suis pas entièrement rassuré professeur » avoua Rogue « Il sait beaucoup de choses compromettantes qui pourraient mener à ma perte, je suis d'avis qu'on l'empêche à tout jamais de dire ce qu'il sait »

- « Il est hors de question pour moi de tuer cet homme » trancha Dumbledore d'une voix ferme

- « Je pensais dans ce cas à un effacement de la pensée… »

- « Severus, Quirrel a beau être un mangemort, il n'en reste pas moins un être humain et nous devons le considérer comme tel. Je ne tolèrerais pas que nous puissions lui faire subir des actes répréhensibles. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de le garder bien sous notre surveillance et lorsque tout sera fini, que la guerre aura prit fin et que l'heure des comptes aura sonné, il sera jugé et puni en conséquence de ses actes »

- « Bien professeur » souffla Rogue en ne parvenant pas toute fois à cacher totalement sa déception et son inquiétude.

- « D'ici là je te charge de sa surveillance… » continua Dumbledore en se levant

Rogue se leva et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et quitta le bureau du professeur qui prit une grande inspiration en se disant qu'il devenait bien vieux pour passer des nuits de ce genre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

En arrivant devant chez lui, Sirius ne s'attarda pas trop avec James. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il était très tôt le matin, la luminosité ambiante avait considérablement augmenté depuis quelques minutes.

- « Bon courage ! » souffla-t-il à son ami qui se dirigeait à son tour vers son propre chez lui

- « Ouais ! » Lança James en franchissant son portail.

Sirius traversa à son tour son jardin et poussa la porte d'entrée. L'entrée était plongée dans la pénombre. Il détacha sa cape et l'accrocha au portemanteau quand deux bras encerclèrent son torse et qu'une tête se posa sur son dos.

- « Par Merlin ! Tu es enfin rentré ! » S'exclama alors la voix d'Océane.

Elle tremblait, sans doute de peur. Sirius posa ses mains sur celle de sa femme et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- « Oui je suis là maintenant » 

Il se dégagea un peu de son étreinte et se retourna. Elle vint se blottir immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra encore plus fort. Elle tremblait beaucoup et Sirius se sentit un peu désemparé.

- « Eh ! Ca va ! Je vais bien ! »

- « Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! » Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! » S'exclama Océane en s'éloignant un peu de lui « Sirius ! Tu pars pour une réunion de l'Ordre et quand je me réveille à deux heure du matin et que tu n'es pas rentré ! Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'attende un peu ! Mais à trois heure tu n'étais toujours pas là ! En passant par la fenêtre j'ai vu que Lily aussi veillait alors j'y suis allée… On a commencé à paniquer, on a appelé Dumbledore par cheminée. On l'a réveillé ! Il nous a dit que James et toi, vous étiez partis un peu avant minuit… Je ne savais pas où t'étais, j'ai pensé à des trucs horribles ! »

La jeune femme s'emballait et parlait de plus en plus vite et d'une manière saccadée. Sa voix était montée dans les aiguës et elle tremblait de plus en plus. Sirius la serra encore plus contre lui pour la calmer.

- « Calme-toi ma belle… calme-toi… »

- « J'ai eu tellement peur… »

- « Je vois ça » souffla Sirius.

Il glissa une de ses mains sur sa taille et l'enlaça doucement.

- « Viens, ne restons pas dans l'entrée où tu vas attraper froid » lança-t-il en constatant que sa femme était en robe de chambre et pieds nus.

Il l'entraîna alors dans leur salon. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée et sur le canapé, une énorme couverture était posée. Sirius attira Océane jusque sur le canapé où ils s'assirent tous les deux. La jeune femme se blottit immédiatement contre lui et replia ses jambes. Sirius attrapa la couverture et les couvrit tous les deux. Il se pencha alors sur le visage de sa femme et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que ses jolis yeux bleus étaient gonflés et très rougis. Elle avait pleuré à cause de lui et cela lui fit mal. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, mais aussitôt après la jeune femme quémanda ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup plus profond, un baiser presque désespéré.

- « Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur » souffla Sirius après un moment « Je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait pour si longtemps, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais à t'inquiéter de mon absence… »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? » Demanda la jeune femme en s'éloignant « Je n'ai rien comprit du tout ! Dumbledore a commencé par nous dire qu'il ne savait pas où vous étiez James et toi, et quelques minutes après, il nous appelle pour nous dire que vous êtes à Poudlard ! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?»

Sirius soupira et entreprit alors de lui raconter la nuit qu'il venait de passé. Elle l'écouta, attentive, sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

- « Et après que le professeur Dumbledore nous ait bien remonté les bretelles, James et moi, on est rentré… » termina-t-il.

Il y eut un très long moment de silence. Océane le fixait d'un air grave et avait croisé ses bras sur son ventre. Après plusieurs longues secondes la jeune femme se leva et fit quelques pas, toujours pieds nus, sur le tapis du salon. Elle ne parla pas, elle se contenta de rajouter une bûche dans le feu.

- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain d'une voix sévère.

- « James et moi on a empêché la Pierre de se retrouver entre les mains de Tu-Sais-Qui ! » Répondit Sirius sur le même ton même s'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il sentait qu'ils étaient entrain de partir sur une pente très glissante et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer avec elle. Il sentait qu'elle était sur les nerfs et il le comprenait parfaitement, mais pour lui non plus cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- « D'accord ! » souffla Océane « Mais tu te rends compte que tu es entré illégalement dans Poudlard… »

- « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais ! » lui rappela-t-il

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

- « Tu n'as pas fait confiance à Rogue ! Tu le pensais capable de nous trahir ! » lui lança-t-elle « Je te rappelle que Dumbledore lui fait confiance »

- « Il faisait confiance à Peter aussi ! » Répondit Sirius « Et puis la question n'est pas là ! Grâce à nous, la Pierre est en lieu sur et un espion de Tu-Sais-Qui a été dépisté ! On ne va tout de même pas uniquement nous reprocher d'avoir accuser quelqu'un à tort ! »

Il avait un peu élevé la voix et s'en voulu aussitôt. Il soupira.

- « Pardon, je ne voulais pas… »

- « C'est pas grave » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, elle aussi.

Elle se mit alors à frissonner et le jeune homme s'en aperçut.

- « Viens par-là ! » lui demanda-t-il

Elle lui obéit et retourna se blottir contre lui.

- « Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » Le supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je te le promets, ma belle ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois tendrement avant de rester ainsi blotti sans rien dire. Les tremblements nerveux de la jeune femme se calmèrent peu à peu et ses yeux devinrent moins tristes. De temps en temps, un soupir s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune femme et Sirius resserrait à chaque fois son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Il posa sa tête sur le sommet de la sienne et respira un instant le parfum de ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant. Cette odeur lui fit alors penser à quelque chose. Une image revint immédiatement à son esprit. Une image qu'il avait trouvée si belle et si parfaite qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois quelques heures auparavant dans cet étrange miroir qui l'avait tant impressionné.

- « Océane… » souffla-t-il alors

- « Oui »

- « J'ai vu un truc étonnant tout à l'heure »

Il avait besoin de lui parler de ça maintenant. Cette intimité qui était la leur était propice aux confidences.

- « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se calant un peu plus contre lui.

- « Un miroir… D'après ce que j'ai compris des explications du professeur Dumbledore, il s'agit d'un miroir qui ne reflète pas ton image mais ce que tu désires le plus profondément. »

- « Ah… » souffla Océane

- « J'ai regardé dedans » l'informa le jeune homme

La jeune femme se redressa alors un peu et le fixa avec curiosité. Il se mit à sourire et avant de dire quoique se soit, il posa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- « Tu as envie de savoir ? »

- « Sirius Black ! Ce n'est pas une question à poser ! Bien sur que j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu as vu si tu es d'accord pour me le dire ! »

- « Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te le dire alors que je t'y ai vu ? » souffla-t-il

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant largement

- « Bien sur ! Dans ce miroir je t'ai vu… Je te tenais par la taille et tu souriais comme maintenant… » murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue « J'avais Lalyh dans mon autre bras, elle avait ses petites mains autour de mon cou, elle était adorable ! Et tu avais le bébé dans tes bras »

- « Lui ? » demanda la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur son ventre

- « Oui… On avait l'air très heureux et très unis… Je me suis aperçu qu'en fait j'avais déjà ce que je désirais le plus et franchement… Ca m'a rendu extrêmement heureux »

La jeune femme glissa ses bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage très près du sien.

- « Moi aussi » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il se mit à sourire quand elle se détacha de lui.

- « Sirius, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « Bien sur ! »

- « Et tu me répondras ? »

Sirius la regarda un moment d'un air étonné. 

- « Evidemment ! Quelle question ?! »

Océane se mit alors à sourire et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se lancer.

- « Dans ta vision, le bébé, c'était quoi ? »

Sirius sentit alors son estomac faire un bond. Piégé ! Elle venait de le piéger… Pour Lalyh, il avait réussit à tenir secret jusqu'au bout le sexe qu'il voulait pour son enfant et il savait que cela avait vraiment agacé Océane qui l'avait harcelé de question. Il savait qu'elle allait recommencer cette fois là, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lance si tôt l'offensive.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » mentit-il avec naturel.

- « Sirius ! Ne me mens pas, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais savoir ! Dis moi ce que tu veux que le bébé soit… s'il te plait »

Il la regarda un moment d'un air grave et soupira. Il voyait mal comment il pouvait se défiler sans la peiner. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix et à vrai dire, l'idée de parler de cela avec elle lui faisait bien moins peur qu'avant… Et puisque cette fois, elle avait trouvé la faille dans ses défenses, il pouvait bien le lui avouer.

- « D'accord » souffla-t-il

- « C'est vrai ?! » Demanda la jeune femme dont les yeux se mirent à briller « Tu veux bien me le dire ? »

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'Océane posait sa main sur son ventre.

- « Mais tu ne vas pas être contente ma belle… Je voudrais qu'on ait une fille » avoua-t-il enfin.

- « Une fille ?! » s'étonna Océane « Mais, on a déjà Lalyh… »

- « Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai encore envie d'avoir une petite princesse »murmura Sirius.

Océane eut l'air déçue et baissa les yeux vers son ventre.

- « Je sais que tu voudrais que ce soit un garçon… » continua le jeune homme

- « Oui » avoua Océane « Je rêve d'avoir un petit mec à moi, un petit toi… »

Sirius se mit à sourire et posa sa main sur celle de sa femme

- « Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une chance d'être comme moi… » souffla-t-il

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi chéri ! » Rétorqua Océane en le fixant.

Il y eut un instant de silence, mais Sirius savait que ce n'était pas fini.

- « Tu ne veux vraiment pas d'un fils ? Même pas un petit peu ? »

- « Même pas un petit peu… »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je pense que tu le sais déjà… » murmura le jeune homme en glissant sa main sous le pull de sa femme « Je voudrais que mon nom disparaisse avec moi. Je ne veux pas que le nom des Black se perpétue »

- « Mais… »

- « Océane ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Je sais que je ne suis pas comme eux et qu'on élèvera pas nos enfants comme j'ai été élevé mais… Il y a tellement d'horreur rattachée à ce nom ! Tellement de malheur, tellement de dégoût ! Je ne veux pas que cette fichue famille continue ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ''toujours pur'' ! Je veux être sur que tout cela va s'arrêter un jour ! C'est peut-être bête mais… Je ne veux pas… »

Océane le fixait d'un air grave un maigre sourire sur les lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue

- « Je pensais que tu ne souffrais plus de tout cela … »

- « Certaines choses sont tenaces… »

- « Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'espérer qu'on aura un garçon »

- « Je sais… » souffla Sirius

Il savait à quel point elle avait envie d'un fils et il aurait vraiment aimé en avoir envie aussi… Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- « Mais… Sirius… » souffla la jeune femme

- « Oui »

- « Si c'est un garçon… Tu l'aimeras quand même, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

- « Bien sur ! Je l'aimerais tout autant ! Je me ferais à l'idée… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se glissa contre lui.

- « On a plus qu'à attendre… pour voir qui a gagné » murmure-t-elle

Sirius caressa doucement son bras.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment

- « Je t'aime aussi, et je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait peur cette nuit ! »

- « N'en parlons plus, mais ne recommence jamais ça, vraiment… »

- « Promis ma belle, promis… » murmura Sirius en la rapprochant de lui tendrement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily venait de déposer son bol de thé vide dans l'évier quand elle entendit le bruit de la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'on activait. Les mains et les jambes tremblantes, elle se précipita hors de la cuisine. Elle hésita un quart de seconde en passant devant le couloir avant de finalement poursuivre son chemin et s'installer, bien droite dans le canapé du salon. Il n'y avait pas d'autre lumière que celle que produisait le feu dans la cheminée. Assise bien droite, les traits tirés, la tête droite, la jeune femme tendait l'oreille, guettant le bruit que faisait son mari en rentrant chez eux.

Elle savait qu'il allait bien. Dès qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que James allait bien et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas pour sa santé. Elle serra ses mains sur ses genoux. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent alors et au bout de quelques secondes, se turent.

- « Lily ? » demanda James

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Elle attendait.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans le noir ? » continua James « Enfin… Je sais très bien ce que tu fais là… »

La lumière s'alluma alors et la jeune femme cligna des yeux, le changement de luminosité lui avait fait mal.

- « Je vais bien » annonça le jeune homme, mais Lily ne bougea pas pour autant.

James vint alors s'asseoir sur la table basse juste devant elle et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Lily, tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Lily resta muette. Lorsque son mari tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, la jeune femme fit un geste très brusque et se recula de sorte que la main de James la manqua.

- « Lily ? » s'étonna James

La jeune femme se leva alors et d'un pas vif, sans lui accorder un regard, elle se rendit dans le bureau de son mari. Elle ne s'arrêta que devant la fenêtre et fixa l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Elle entendit alors la porte se refermer doucement avant que la voix de James ne se fasse entendre à nouveau.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Lily se retourna d'un seul coup, les poings serrés.

- « Tu me demandes à moi ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise « Tu te moques de moi ?!

Rappelles moi où tu étais cette nuit ?! »

James baissa alors immédiatement les yeux ce qui eut le don d'énervé encore plus la jeune femme.

- « Ne baisses pas les yeux et assumes par Merlin ! » s'écria-t-elle

James sursauta et la fixa d'un air incrédule.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il

- « Tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ? » Hurla soudain Lily.

Elle était furieuse. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée cette nuit en ne le voyant pas revenir qu'elle avait réellement cru mourir d'angoisse et maintenant qu'il était là devant elle, tout ce stress semblait s'être transformé en une violente et profonde colère.

- « J'ai sauvé… » commença James

- « Arrêtes tout de suite ! Ne me dis pas que tu as joué les héros ce soir ! Tu es entré illégalement à Poudlard parce que tu ne faisais pas confiance à Rogue ! »

- « Exactement ! » Répondit James d'un air de défi.

Tout d'un coup, le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu son calme.

- « Ne prends pas cet air James ! Par Merlin ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu te conduis comme ça ! »

- « Comment ?! »

- « Avec une prétention infernale ! Tu croyais quoi en allant là bas ? Que tu allais prendre la Pierre pour la ramener à la maison et qu'on s'en occupe ?! »

- « Non ! Sirius et moi, on voulait simplement ajouter un sort supplémentaire pour mieux assurer sa protection ! » Lança James d'un air de défi.

- « Mais vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'un simple sort de votre part allait empêcher un mangemorts accompli de la récupérer ?! » Lança Lily avec colère.

- « On pensait que si le mangemort connaissait déjà tous les autres il serait décontenancé par celui là ! » Lança James d'un ton sec.

- « Tu vas donc toujours avoir réponse à tout ! Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins à quel point tu as été imprudent ? » Hurla Lily, folle de rage et presque au bord de l'hystérie.

- « Je savais ce que je faisais ! » Lui rétorqua James. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! »

Lily se figea immédiatement et le regarda un moment d'un air mauvais. Puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle étouffa un sanglot en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle cligna un moment des yeux, et de lourdes larmes se mirent alors à couler le long de ses joues. La jeune femme ne pu plus se retenir et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle ne voyait plus rien, son visage était inondé. Elle sentit alors deux bras réconfortants et rassurant la serrer et elle s'abandonna contre le torse de son mari.

- « Idiot… » murmura-t-elle entre deux larmes « Idiot… »

Elle sentit qu'il la berçait doucement mais au lieu de la calmer, cela ne fit que faire redoubler ses pleurs.

- « Calme toi mon cœur… » souffla doucement James tout contre son oreille.

C'est alors que Lily s'éloigna de lui

- « Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ?! Mais James, est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit en ne te voyant pas rentrer ?! J'ai imaginé les pires choses ! »

- « Lily… »

- « Non ! Laisse moi finir ! » Lança la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante « J'ai cru que tu avais été capturé par des mangemorts que tu avais été torturé voire tué ! Sirius aussi ! Je pensais que vous étiez morts pour ne pas avoir voulu dire où nous vivions ! Je me voyais déjà annoncé aux enfants que… »

Sa voix se brisa alors et elle manqua de tomber sur le sol. Heureusement, James qui n'était pas loin la rattrapa juste à temps.

- « Lily, mon cœur, tu me fais peur. Calme toi, tu te fais du mal. Je suis là, je vais bien ! » murmura-t-il

- « J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse ! » sanglota-t-elle

- « Je vois ça…Excuse moi mon cœur. Excuse moi vraiment. Je n'ai pas suffisamment réfléchi c'est vrai, mais on a empêché Quirrel de voler la Pierre… Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça ! Calme toi je t'en supplie ».

La jeune femme s'agrippa à lui et enfoui sa tête contre son cou. Elle se sentit alors soulever et se déplacer, fermement calé dans les bras de son mari. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut installée dans le canapé avec beaucoup de douceur. La main de James se posa sur sa joue humide qu'il caressa doucement.

- « Je suis là maintenant…Je vais bien, tout va bien… Je sais que tu as eu peur et je suis désolé. Je ne le ferais plus, je te le jure. Je ne supporte pas te voir dans cet état, encore plus quand c'est de ma faute »

La jeune femme sanglotait encore, mais sa colère contre son mari était passée. Le soulagement avait finalement pris le dessus avant que leur dispute ne devienne trop violente. Ses larmes avaient été sa délivrance. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir cette nuit était en train de s'évacuer, et elle se sentait se vider de toute son angoisse. Elle ne cessait pas de pleurer, mais elle était plus calme. Elle glissa alors sa main dans celle de son mari qui se pencha pour y déposer un baiser. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur, mais Lily pleurait toujours. Il déposa un baiser sur son front quand soudain…

- « Maman ? »

James et Lily sursautèrent d'un même bond et se tournèrent vers l'escalier d'où venait la voix. Harry se tenait sur la première marche, en pyjama, pieds nus et les cheveux en désordre. Il tenait dans sa petite main la patte de Patmol et l'air soucieux.

- « Maman tu pleures ? »

D'un geste vif, Lily sécha ses joues de ses mains et voulut répondre à son fils que non. Qu'elle ne pleurait pas et que tout allait très bien, mais rien d'autre qu'un hoquet et un petit son étouffé ne sortit de sa gorge.

- « Oui chéri… Maman pleure parce que Papa a fait une bêtise » déclara James en se levant

- « Toi, tu fais des bêtises ? » demanda le petit garçon d'un air incrédule

- « Oui mon grand ! » Répondit le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras « Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être là ! Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu sois débout ! Et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas le droit de descendre tout seul les escaliers ! »

Lily vit son mari monter les escaliers, Harry dans les bras la fixait avec inquiétude.

- « Je vais bien mon amour ! » Lui lança-t-elle avant qu'il disparaisse à l'étage.

La jeune femme se leva alors et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et s'aspergea le visage de beaucoup d'eau, puis elle se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but d'un trait. Elle venait de poser son verre quand James entra dans la cuisine.

- « Il ne s'est pas trop inquiété, il s'est vite rendormi » lança-t-il

- « J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça ! » souffla-t-elle

- « Moi aussi » répondit-il d'un air triste. « C'est de ma faute tout ça… »

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer.

- « Tu m'en veux vraiment ? » souffla-t-il

- « Oui » murmura-t-elle

- « Tu arriveras à me pardonner ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

Lily se mit alors à sourire faiblement et s'approcha de lui.

- « Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir longtemps »

Elle se glissa dans ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Tu as de la chance que je t'aimes tu sais… Je n'aurais pas supporté ça pour n'importe qui… » souffla-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus grave

- « Je sais chérie, je t'aime moi aussi et j'espère que tu es convaincue que jamais je ne te ferais du mal volontairement ! »

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête avant de la poser sur le torse de son mari.


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quatorze : Le baptême **

_  
« Une cloche sonne, sonne.  
Sa voix, d'écho en écho,  
dit au monde qui s'étonne:  
(…)  
''C'est pour accueillir une âme,  
une fleur qui s'ouvre au jour,  
à peine, à peine une flamme  
encore faible qui réclame  
protection, tendresse, amour." »  
Les Compagonons de la chanson et Edith Piaf ( Les Trois Cloches)_

- « Il ne manque plus que Bill et Charly ! »

Océane se mit à sourire en voyant Molly Weasley forcer Percy à libérer rapidement l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle de Cérémonie. Le moindre déplacement de la famille Weasley s'apparentait plus à une expédition qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre ! Accroupie un peu plus loin, Océane époussetait les vêtements pleins de cendre du petit Ron qui piétinait sur place tant il avait envie d'aller rejoindre Harry un peu plus loin. La jeune femme le libéra bien vite avant de s'attaquer à la petite Ginny qui n'était pas beaucoup plus calme que son frère.

- « Voilà ! » S'exclama Molly alors que Arthur apparaissait à son tour dans la cheminée.

Toute la famille Weasley était enfin arrivée, on n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer la cérémonie.

- « Excuse-nous d'être en retard ! » lança alors Molly tandis que Lily s'approchait d'eux en souriant

- « Ce n'est rien, l'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez là » leur assura la jeune maman d'une voix douce

- « Bonne année au fait ! » S'exclama Molly « Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis le Nouvel an ! »

Océane se releva et la fixa en souriant.

- « C'est vrai ! Bonne année ! » répondit Lily en souriant

- « Bonne année » ajouta Océane

- « On y va ? » lui demanda alors Lily

- « Je te suis » lui répondit la jeune femme « A tout à l'heure ! » lança-t-elle ensuite à l'intention de Molly et Arthur

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent alors le chemin de l'autel qui se dressait au fond de la pièce tandis que les Weasley s'installaient dans la salle.

- « Harry ! » Lança Lily en tendant la main vers son fils « Viens mon ange ! »

Le petit garçon sauta alors de la chaise sur laquelle il était debout et courut vers elle pour lui prendre la main. Océane se mit à sourire. Dans son petit costume de cérémonie, Harry était adorable. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent bientôt près du premier rang. Sirius y était assis, Lalyh sur les genoux, juste à côté de James qui s'amusait avec Syrielle. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'un vieux sorcier s'approcha d'eux d'un pas vif.

- « Nous pouvons commencer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante « On m'attend pour une autre cérémonie… »

- « Oui, oui » souffla Lily en souriant.

Le vieux sorcier qui portait une robe écarlate s'éloigna alors d'eux pour s'approcher de l'autel et Lily aida son fils à s'installer sur une chaise près de son parrain. James quant à lui, après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille l'avait installé sur la seule chaise libre près de Sirius qui se trouvait donc en charge de trois enfants… Océane le regarda en souriant. Elle le trouvait terriblement craquant entouré de marmots. Le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit.

- « Tiens… » souffla alors Lily en s'approchant d'elle.

Océane se tourna vers elle et recueillit alors dans ses bras le petit Jack qui avait les yeux grand ouvert et qui semblait un peu inquiet à cause de tout ce remue ménage.

- « Coucou toi… » souffla Océane en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur son petit front « Tu es tout mignon ! »

James se mit à rire doucement et prit la main de Lily dans la sienne.

- « Allons-y ! » déclara-t-il

Tous se rendirent sur la petite estrade qui surélevait l'autel où la cérémonie de baptême n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu. Le mage les accueillit d'un hochement de tête et commença son long et ennuyeux discours.  
Océane ne quittait pas Jack des yeux. Il était tellement petit et fragile qu'elle en était attendrie. Il la fixait avec ses grands et beaux yeux verts qu'il avait hérités de sa maman.

- « Tout va bien trésor » chuchota Océane à son intention « C'est un peu long et ennuyeux mais on est bien obligé de passer par-là ! »

Elle se mit à lui sourire. Le mage parlait toujours. Il parlait de responsabilité, de lien éternel, de devoir de protection… La jeune femme savait déjà tout cela et c'était en connaissance de cause qu'elle avait accepté d'être la marraine de Jack Potter. Elle aimait ce petit être tout comme son frère et sa sœur et elle était prête à tout pour leur assurer la protection qu'ils méritaient. Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour le petit Jack. Il venait à peine de commencer sa vie, mais il avait déjà subit beaucoup d'épreuves… Elle le fixait en souriant tendrement. Elle sentait que ce petit garçon serait adorable… Elle imaginait déjà ce que pourrait donner dans ces petits yeux innocents la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère et ceux de son père…

Elle sursauta quand le mage posa sa main sur son bras, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle le regarda d'un air grave et sous ses ordres effectua une série de geste au-dessus de la tête du petit Jack qui la regardait d'un air un peu perdu. Lorsque tout fut fini, Océane se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue de son filleul tandis que le mage déclarait qu'à partir de cet instant, elle et le petit être qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras étaient liés par un lien magique incassable jusqu'à ce que la mort emporte l'un d'eux.

La cérémonie s'acheva ainsi et la petite assemblée réunie dans la salle de cérémonie se mit à applaudir. Océane releva la tête et se mit à sourire à James et Lily qui se tenait toujours la main, un peu émus. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et tour à tour embrassèrent leur petit garçon. Puis, James s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre le mage, sans doute pour le remercier et régler la cérémonie. Océane se retrouva rapidement assaillie par, Molly et Augusta Longdubat qui s'émerveillaient devant la frimousse de ce petit garçon.

- « Quel amour ! » souffla Molly

- « Il est si calme ! » Murmura à son tour Augusta.

- « Maman ! Je peux le voir dis ? »

- « Bien sur Charly ! Tiens, monte sur cette chaise et regarde » souffla Molly en aidant son fils à monter.

- « On pourra jouer avec lui ? » demanda le petit rouquin en souriant

- « Non, il est beaucoup trop petit » répondit sa mère

- « Dommage… » soupira le petit garçon en redescendant de la chaise pour courir rejoindre ses frères « Non ! Il est trop petit ! »

Océane, Molly et Augusta échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- « Et si nous allions à la maison ? » Proposa soudain Lily en s'approchant d'elles. « Il y a plein de bonnes choses qui nous attendent… »

- « Nous vous suivons » déclara Augusta en attrapant la main de son petit fils qui ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup d'elle.

- « Partez devant et on vous rejoindra » ajouta Molly « Le temps qu'on récupère toute notre petite troupe… »

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, Océane s'aperçut en effet que la salle fourmillait de petits rouquins qui couraient dans tous les sens en riant et en criant.

- « James ! » Appela Lily « Tu récupères Harry s'il te plait ? »

- « Pas de problème ! » Lui répondit le jeune homme depuis l'autre bout de la salle « Je m'occupe aussi de Ron ! » Ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Arthur avec qui il discutait.

- « Tu veux bien garder Jack avec toi ? » Demanda Lily à Océane tandis qu'elle prenait Syrielle à son cou.

- « Bien sur… »

Et c'est ainsi que tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers la cheminée. Lily passa la première avec sa fille, puis Augusta et son petit-fils. Océane passa juste après Sirius qui était presque plié en deux car il portait Lalyh sur ses épaules. La jeune femme fut ravie de quitter la cheminée. Jack pleurait, comme tous les enfants, il n'aimait pas ce moyen de transport. Elle le berça doucement et il se calma bien vite. Puis, en attendant que tous les invités rejoignent la maison, elle alla s'installer dans le canapé, Jack toujours blotti contre sa poitrine.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en souriant. Plus elle l'observait et plus elle avait hâte que son bébé à elle naisse. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, de pouvoir le bercer et l'embrasser… Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir.

- « Si tu tiens tant que ça à t'assurer que nous allons avoir un fils, on a qu'à voler celui là… » souffla soudain Sirius à son oreille en s'installant sur l'accoudoir.

- « Sirius… » murmura la jeune femme d'un air amusé en se tournant vers lui.

- « Oui, tu as raison ! » Continua alors le jeune homme « On ferait bien mieux de prendre Harry, il fait déjà ses nuits lui au moins ! »

Il disait cela avec tant de sérieux que la jeune femme se mit à rire franchement.

- « Tu es fou ! » lança-t-elle avec tendresse

- « Il parait oui… » rétorqua le jeune homme en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur son front.

Il se leva alors et alla rejoindre James qui venait d'arriver. Harry et Ron avaient déjà atteint le coffre à jouets et semblaient presque vouloir tomber dedans tant il se penchait par-dessus.

- « Dis-le-moi si tu en as assez et je le récupèrerais » lança alors Lily en s'installant à côté d'elle.

- « Non, c'est bon, j'aime bien l'avoir dans mes bras… » répondit Océane d'une voix douce« J'ai hâte que ce soit le mien que je puisse tenir comme ça près de moi… »

- « Par Merlin ! Ai-je bien entendu ? » S'exclama alors Molly en souriant et en allant s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face, rapidement imité par Augusta Longdubat. « La famille va s'agrandir ? »

- « Oui » répondit Océane en souriant

- « Toutes mes félicitations » lança Augusta en souriant

- « C'est une très bonne nouvelle, bravo… » compléta Molly

- « Merci » répondit Océane en souriant

- « Cela fait longtemps ? » demanda Molly

- « Trois mois et demi » murmura la jeune femme « Mais pour le moment, nous ne l'avions dit à presque personne »

- « Beaucoup de femmes préfèrent attendre que les premiers mois soient passés avant de faire l'annonce de leur grossesse à leur entourage. C'est une question de superstitions » déclara Augusta

- « C'est vrai que pour mes premières grossesses, je n'ai prévenu ma famille que vers le milieu de la grossesse » se souvint Molly d'un air un peu nostalgique « Mais ma mère avait toujours deviné bien avant que je le lui annonce »

- « Je crois que ma mère a deviné » murmura Océane « Pour le réveillon, j'ai vu qu'elle avait des soupçons… Mais je n'avais pas envie de l'apprendre ce jour là à mon père »

- « Tu comptes le faire bientôt ? » demanda Lily

- « Je ne sais pas… Je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu avant de le leur annoncer officiellement »

- « Et concernant le sexe du bébé ? » Demanda Molly « Vous voulez le savoir au moins ?

- « Oui, oui nous voulons le savoir. Pour pouvoir préparer Lalyh bien comme il faut à l'arrivée du bébé et puis… Parce que Sirius est incapable d'attendre la naissance pour le savoir »

Toutes se mirent à rire doucement. Jack se mit alors à pleurer et téter dans le vide. Il tourna bien vite sa tête et continuation sa succion sur le tissu de la robe de Océane.

- « Attends un peu trésor ! » murmura la jeune femme en l'éloignant d'elle « Ta maman va te donner quelque chose de bien meilleur que ça, tu vas voir… »

Lily récupéra alors son bébé et entreprit de lui donner le sein.

- « Là, mon chéri… Doucement » murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement la petite tête brune qui s'activait contre son sein. « Je suis contente… » déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête vers elles « …que la cérémonie se soit bien passée »

- « Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'elle se passe mal ? » demanda Océane

- « Je ne sais pas… J'ai toujours un peu peur quand je ne suis pas chez moi avec mes enfants. Je n'arrive pas à être détendue, je suis toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre chose anormale. » avoua Lily

- « C'est très compréhensible » assura Augusta en fixant son petit-fils du regard.

Neville était assis sur le sol, un peu en retrait pas rapport aux autres enfants, mais il regardait leur jeu avec attention. Océane ressentit alors une bouffée de tristesse pour ce petit garçon qui ne vivait pas une enfance normale et heureuse. Il paraissait tellement mélancolique, tellement sérieux à côté de Lalyh par exemple, qui riait à gorge déployée entre Harry et Ron. Elle regarda sa fille avec tendresse, et pria Merlin de protéger sa fille d'une enfance comme celle de Neville, sa fille et tous ces enfants qui étaient encore tellement innocents et qu'elle aimait de tout cœur.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Vous avez demandé à me voir mon Maître ? » Demanda Rogue en posant un genou sur le sol et en s'inclinant de telle sorte qu'il présentait désormais sa nuque au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Oui » répondit ce dernier d'une voix sèche.

Discrètement, Rogue laissa échapper une faible grimace. Lorsque le Mage Noir était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas en cet instant, cela n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle.

- « Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous être agréable, Maître ? » Demanda-t-il car s'était ce qu'il attendait de lui et il le savait très bien.

- « Relève-toi ! » Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette même voix sèche et sévère.

Rogue lui obéit sur-le-champ et sans que son genou ne quitte le sol, se redressa vers le Mage Noir.

- « Où est Quirrel ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Rogue fit alors de son mieux pour paraître surpris et surtout ne pas laisser s'afficher le sourire moqueur qui menaçait à tout instant d'apparaître sur son visage. Il se doutait bien que c'était pour cette raison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait convoqué de toute urgence.

- « Quirrel ? Le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ? Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où il se trouve ? Et surtout, comment le connaissez-vous ? »

Lord Voldemort eut alors l'air assez agacé.

- « Quirrel est mon deuxième espion à Poudlard » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Rogue fut alors tout à fait satisfait de l'air choqué qu'il parvint à prendre à cet instant.

- « Un deuxième espion à Poudlard ?! Mais je croyais que… »

- « J'ai estimé qu'un deuxième espion n'était pas de trop dans une école si grande que Poudlard et je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Alors que tu te concentrais exclusivement sur le professeur Dumbledore, Quirrel était chargé de surveiller l'école d'une manière bien plus générale ! »

- « Vous me pensiez incapable de combiner ces deux missions ? » demanda Rogue

- « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me dire qu'ils se passaient des choses étranges là bas ? » Demanda Voldemort d'une voix sèche.

Rogue tressaillit un peu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Depuis tout ce temps qu'il était un agent double, il avait pris l'habitude de faire face à ce genre de situation.

- « Quelles choses étranges ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

- « Des choses étranges… Des aménagements spéciaux ! Des dispositifs de sécurités… »

- « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez » mentit Rogue avec conviction.

Cela sembla un peu ébranlé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? »

- « Je crains bien non, Maître. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler à Poudlard d'évènements de ce genre »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit alors quelques pas dans la pièce d'un air soucieux.

- « Pourquoi devrais-je être au courant d'évènements de ce type ? » Demanda alors Rogue avec sérieux.

- « Parce que Poudlard a été aménagé ces dernières semaines pour accueillir un objet d'une grande puissance magique. C'est Quirrel qui m'en a informé. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de créer une protection pour empêcher quiconque de voler cet objet »

Il le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Dumbledore ne t'a jamais demandé d'assurer une protection quelconque ? »

- « Absolument pas Maître, sinon, vous auriez été le premier au courant ! » Mentit une nouvelle fois Rogue en inclinant rapidement la tête.

- « Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne ce vieux singe ! » S'exclama alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Maître… » tenta Rogue « Peut-être pensait-il qu'une protection fournie par son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal serait suffisante… »

- « Peut être… » grogna Lord Voldemort « Mais cela n'explique pas l'absence de Quirrel ! Il était chargé, il y a plusieurs jours déjà de récupérer cet objet et de me l'apporter ! Mais je ne l'ai pas vu revenir ! Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? Toi qui es régulièrement à Poudlard, tu as forcément du le voir ! »

- « Et bien… »

Rogue fit semblant de réfléchir un moment. Il savait pertinemment que Quirrel était prisonnier dans un cachot de Poudlard, tremblant de froid et de peur

- « Il me semble l'avoir entendu dire qu'il allait profiter des vacances scolaires pour aller rendre visite à sa famille. Il n'est pas à Poudlard depuis deux semaines »

- « Deux semaines ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il y était, il y a quatre jours à peine pour s'acquitter de sa mission ! » s'écria Voldemort avec rage

- « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début des vacances et personne à Poudlard ne s'attend à le voir de retour dans l'école avant trois jours, pour la rentrée » reprit Rogue d'une voix calme.

- « C'est impossible ! » S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec rage. « Impossible ! »

Il donna alors un violent coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche, provocant un bruit sourd. Il fit ensuite quelques pas nerveux.

- « Maître… » tenta Rogue d'une voix un peu hésitante « Quel était cet objet magique que vous désirez posséder ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta de marcher pour le fixer de son regard pénétrant et froid. Rogue avait l'impression qu'il le sondait avant de prendre la décision de lui répondre ou pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il pesait le pour et le contre en quelque sorte.

- « La Pierre Philosophale » répondit-il soudain dans un murmure

- « La Pierre Philosophale ?! » S'exclama Rogue en faignant la surprise « A Poudlard ?! »

Lord Voldemort ne cessait de le fixer et Rogue prit alors une attitude de réflexion.

- « Une découverte si capitale… » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, mais suffisamment clairement pour que son Maître comprenne distinctement chaque parole « C'est un objet tellement rare et important ! Ses vertus sont tellement nombreuses ! J'aurais tellement aimé pourvoir y jeter un coup d'œil… »

Il se tut un instant et se mit à repenser au moment où le professeur Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à tenir la Pierre dans sa main. Cela avait été un grand moment pour le Maître des Potions…

- « Maître » reprit alors Rogue d'un air mi-surpris, mi-ennuyé qu'il était ravi de réussir à la perfection « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas confiez cette mission quand vous avez su que la Pierre se trouvait à Poudlard ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait confiance à Quirrel qui a peur de tout même de son ombre ? »

- « Il me paraissait apte à réaliser une mission de ce genre, et je savais que personne ne soupçonnerais un être aussi faible et craintif d'avoir rejoint le camp de mangemorts ! »

- « Mais, Maître… Ce minable ne connaît rien des potions et de l'alchimie ! Je suis sur qu'il ignorait à quel point l'objet qu'on lui demandait de voler a une puissance magique développée ! Il aurait pu ne pas en prendre convenablement soin ?! »

- « Ce qui est fait, est fait, Rogue ! » Lança sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Peu importe si Quirrel appréciait ou non la grandeur magique de cet objet ! Ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est que je devrais être en possession de cet objet et qu'au lieu de ça, il n'y a aucune trace, ni de la Pierre, ni de Quirrel ! » S'emporta-t-il.

Rogue estima que le moment était alors venu de lancer le grand jeu.

- « Maître… » souffla-t-il un moment d'une voix incertaine, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. « Je réalise en ce moment même que Dumbledore a été passablement de mauvaise humeur au cour de ces derniers jours. Il semblait comme agacé, énervé. Bien sur, il n'a pas voulu dire ce qui le préoccupait, mais cela semblait grave. J'attendais d'en savoir un peu plus avant de vous en parler, car après tout, les sautes d'humeur de ce vieux fou ne vous intéressent sans doute pas plus qu'elles ne m'intéressent moi… Mais tout de même, cette fois ci, j'ai sentit que c'était quelque chose d'important qui le préoccupait et… Maintenant que j'y pense, il a interdit à quiconque l'accès de l'aile droite du château. Même les professeurs ne peuvent plus y aller… »

- « Et que crois-tu que cela signifie ? » Demanda Voldemort d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Je ne suis sur de rien, Maître, je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses mais… »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança alors dans le mensonge qu'il avait préparé avant de venir ici.

- « Je pense que s'il agit ainsi, c'est que Dumbledore a quelque chose à cacher et je dirais même, vu son attitude de ces derniers jours quelque chose d'important à cacher. Or, vous m'avez bien dit que vous aviez demandé à Quirrel de s'emparer de la Pierre… Maître, je crois que nous nous sommes tous fait berner par ce minable trouillard ! Il a bien du jouer son jeu et se faire passer tout ce temps pour un pauvre terrifié parfaitement innocent. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, il n'en est rien ! Il nous a tous trahi ! »

- « Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » Demanda Lord Voldemort d'une voix sèche.

- « Je pense que ce départ soudain et brusque de Quirrel ne cache en vérité qu'une fuite pure et simple de sa part. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que la Pierre Philosophale n'est plus à Poudlard. Ce qui expliquerait l'attitude de Dumbledore ces jours ci ! Pour moi, Quirrel a volé la Pierre et s'est enfui avec elle pour son seul profit ! »

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant que Rogue ne reprenne…

- « Après tout, nous ne connaissons rien de Quirrel ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un dont nous avons pu observer le comportement avant de lui faire confiance… »

- « C'est Barty Croupton qui l'a recruté ! » Siffla avec énervement le Mage Noir.

Rogue se contenta d'un petit reniflement de dédain. Il n'aimait pas Croupton Jr, il ne l'avait jamais aimé…

- « Maître, à l'heure qu'il est, Quirrel est peut-être loin avec la Pierre » murmura Rogue.

- « Je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça ! » S'exclama Lord Voldemort « Je vais immédiatement mettre sur place une équipe de mangemort pour retrouver sa trace et le ramener ! Et s'il a vraiment fui, il saura ce qu'il en coûte de se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui pour masquer le léger sourire qui était apparut sur son visage.

Il avait réussi sa mission et entraîné le Mage Noir sur une fausse piste. Dumbledore aurait ainsi tout le temps nécessaire pour procéder au transfert de Quirrel hors de Poudlard et mettre la Pierre Philosophale, en sécurité, ailleurs…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu es nerveux ? »

Remus quitta des yeux son reflet dans le miroir et se tourna vers Debae qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire alors qu'elle enjambait le dernier barreau de l'échelle pour atteindre la mezzanine qui lui servait de chambre.

- « Un peu » avoua le jeune homme en s'éloignant du miroir pour se rendre vers la vieille table bancale placée un peu plus loin et sur laquelle se trouvaient tous ses papiers importants.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'installant sur une chaise non loin

- « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des discours… » lança Remus en triant parmi ses papiers ceux qui lui seraient utiles.

- « Je n'appellerais pas ça un discours » souffla Debae « Je dirais que c'est plutôt une déclaration »

- « Discours, déclarations… Appelle ça comme tu veux mais le résultat est le même, je vais devoir m'adresser à une grosse dizaine de personnes… C'est normal que je sois un peu mal à l'aise, non ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- « Je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras très bien » murmura-t-elle presque distraitement « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si toutes ses personnes ne voulaient pas entendre ce que tu as à dire. Ils sont tous là parce que ce que tu va leur proposer les intéresse »

- « Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de curieux, ou des personnes qui chercheront à dissuader les autres d'écouter mes idées ? » Demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un air grave. 

Il vit que la jeune femme plantait son regard dans le sien avant de répondre d'une voix calme et posée

- « C'est possible que ça arrive, ne nous voilons pas la face. Mais je suis persuadée que tu t'en sortiras très bien »

Remus soupira et traversa la pièce pour récupérer sa cape.

- « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ? » Demanda-t-il en s'enveloppant dans l'épais tissu noir.

- « Je le sais, c'est tout ! Et maintenant arrête de stresser pour rien et allons-y » déclara la jeune femme en se levant

Remus la regarda en souriant et quand elle arriva au niveau de l'échelle et qu'elle se retourna pour le regarder, il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de descendre la première. L'échelle n'était pas très fiable et il attendit qu'elle eut posé ses pieds sur le sol stable de la bergerie avant de s'engager à son tour. Ils quittèrent alors tous les deux le vieux bâtiment délabré et se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'orée de la forêt.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? » demanda Remus au bout d'un moment

- « Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas trop nerveux. J'avais déjà remarqué que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un qui aimait se faire remarquer et je me disais que ce que tu allais faire ce soir n'étais pas facile. »

Remus esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Je suis donc un garçon si prévisible que cela ? » plaisanta-t-il

- « Je ne dirais pas ça… Mais la discrétion est un trait de ton caractère que tu dévoiles assez facilement » lui répondit la jeune femme avec sérieux.

Cette réponse étonna le jeune homme qui se mit alors à fixer la jeune femme d'un air grave, mais il n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de réfléchir à tout cela car ils arrivaient déjà en vu du pub où devait se tenir la réunion. Le patron de ce pub avait gentiment offert à Remus de l'effectuer dans son établissement car il avait été séduit par les idées du jeune homme. C'était la première réunion de ce genre qui allait avoir lieu dans cette communauté de lycanthropes et beaucoup d'entre eux l'attendait avec impatience, d'autre plus avec curiosité, certains enfin la considéraient avec mépris. Mais une chose était sur, elle ne laissait personne indifférent.

Remus était assez nerveux quand il poussa la porte de l'établissement. Il s'effaça pour laisser Debae entrer et entra à sa suite, en refermant soigneusement la porte pour ne pas laisser entrer à l'intérieur le froid mordant de l'hiver.

- « Remus ! Te voilà déjà ? » L'accueillit le patron en s'approchant d'eux, d'un air jovial.

- « Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je sois le premier arrivé » répondit le jeune homme en se débarrassant de sa cape qu'il accrocha sur le portemanteau placé non loin.

- « Tu as raison » déclara le patron du pub qui souriait toujours « Je vous offre un petit quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-il aimablement.

- « Je n'aurais rien contre l'idée de boire un café ! » Souffla alors Debae qui frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus.

- « Oui, moi non plus ! » Répondit Remus en traversant la salle pour aller s'installer à une table un peu en retrait.

Debae le suivit et vint s'installer en face de lui. Ils restèrent là, en silence, tandis que le patron du pub, qui avait regagné l'arrière de son comptoir, s'activait pour leur préparer leur boisson. Après quelques minutes il déposa devant eux deux tasses d'un liquide sombre et fumant dont l'arôme les enveloppa tous les deux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Remus n'avait pas bu de café bien chaud qu'il posa ses mains tout autour de la tasse pour s'imprégner de sa chaleur et huma avec délice le parfum qui se dégageait.

- « Ca fait un bien fou… » souffla Debae qui venait de boire sa première gorgée et qui déposait lentement sa tasse sur la table « C'est dans ces moments là que j'aime les hivers ici ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but lentement. Les deux jeunes gens terminèrent leur café en silence et attendirent sans plus parler l'arrivée des lycanthropes dans le pub.  
Remus les voyait défilé un à un en sentant la boule que formait désormais son estomac s'agrandirent de plus en plus. Il souffla lentement à plusieurs reprises pour tenter d'évacuer son stress, mais en vain. Debae ne disait rien, elle le regardait par moment d'un air grave et inquiète, puis détournait le regard pour se concentrer sur les personnes qui entraient dans la pièce. Lorsque Zac Flent entra dans la salle, la jeune femme se leva après lui avoir lancer un dernier regard. Remus la regarda aller rejoindre son ami qui le fixait lui aussi d'un air grave. Il hocha la tête pour le saluer et détourna le regard. Ce sentir fixé ainsi le stressait encore plus et il préférait ne pas être confronter trop tôt à ces regards qui allaient le dévorer un peu plus tard.

Le pub ne tarda pas à se remplir et une foule de plus en plus massive et bruyante se concentrait dans le pub. Remus était toujours assis dans son coin, retardant tant qu'il le pouvait le moment où il aurait à prendre la parole devant tout ce monde. Il était en train de se demander s'il aurait la force de prendre réellement la parole devant tant de personne quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers cette personne qui le tirait de ses réflexions. Il fut à peine surpris de se retrouver face à Debae.

- « Remus ! Il faut y aller maintenant ! » Souffla-t-elle en l'incitant à se lever.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, le jeune homme lui obéit sans broncher. Lorsqu'il fut debout, le silence se fit dans la pièce rendant le jeune homme encore plus mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha du comptoir en se sentant devenir de plus en plus blême. Debae le suivait et quand il se retrouva face à toutes ses personnes qui étaient venu l'écouter, elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule en signe de soutien. Remus apprécia grandement le geste.  
Le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- « Bonsoir à vous tous »

Tous hochèrent la tête, lui rendant son salut.

- « Et bien… Si nous somme tous réunis ici ce soir, c'est pour discuter de choses très importantes. Vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais si je suis venu m'installer dans cette communauté, c'est dans un but très précis. Nous sommes en guerre et quand je dis nous, je parle de toute la Communauté Magique. Les loups-garous, toutes les créatures magiques et les sorciers sont en guerre face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Même ceux d'entre nous qui ont quitté la civilisation le plus anciennement ont entendu parlé de lui et des atrocités qu'il commet au nom de la soit disant suprématie des personnes de sangs purs. Tous les sorciers ne pensent pas comme ça ! Certains luttent activement contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts. Il existe des hommes et des femmes qui n'ont de cesse de se battre pour empêcher ce malade d'imposer ses idées et réduire à l'esclavage ou pire tous ceux qui ne sont pas de son avis ! »

- « Comment peut-on être sur que de tels sorciers existent ? » Demanda un homme d'un certain âge qui avait l'air sceptique.

- « J'ai fait parti de ce groupe » répondit calmement Remus

Un murmure parcourut la salle et le regard du jeune homme croisa le regard mi-surpris, mi-impressionné de Debae qui ne le quittait pas de yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- « Comment faisiez-vous ? » Demanda un deuxième homme assis au centre de la place.

- « Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler plus longuement de cette organisation » avoua Remus d'un air grave « Il est important que rien ne puisse la mettre en péril »

- « Qui est à sa tête ?! » Demanda une personne que le jeune homme ne vit pas.

Remus se mis à sourire. La veille, il avait eu une longue conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore par miroir interposé. Ils s'étaient ensemble mis d'accord sur ce que le lycanthrope pouvait révéler de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

- « Albus Dumbledore » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix forte et claire.

Il y eut de nouveaux murmures dans la salle. Chacun, apparemment, avait son avis à donner sur cette nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Remus leur laissa le temps de discuter entre eux un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- « Amis lycanthropes, écoutez-moi ! Depuis que je suis arriver ici, j'ai tout fait pour m'intégrer dans votre communauté et le fait que vous soyez tous venus ce soir pour écouter ce que j'avais à vous dire me faire penser que j'ai réussit ! Pendant tous ces longs mois que j'ai passé avec vous, j'ai appris à vous connaître et à me connaître un peu mieux moi-même ! J'ai gagné votre attention et peut être même votre confiance. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air que je lance là. Car si depuis tout ce temps, j'ai tenté le plus possible de parler avec vous de tolérance et de fraternité, c'est un dans un but bien précis ! La communauté magique a besoin de nous ! »

Il laissa planer un moment de silence au court duquel il observa la salle. Tous semblaient pendu à ses lèvres, certains plus sceptiques que d'autres, mais tous attentifs.

- « La guerre qui se déroule en ce moment même dans notre pays nous concerne, nous aussi ! Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas réagir ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, les bras croisés sans rien faire, à attendre que les choses se passent ! Nous devons, nous aussi nous battre pour la communauté ! »

- « Pourquoi devrions-nous nous battre pour elle alors qu'elle nous a rejeté ? » demanda alors un peu violemment un des hommes du fond, qui depuis le début semblait assez renfrogné

Cette exclamation fut accueillit par quelques murmures d'approbation un peu partout dans la salle.

- « Ne soyons pas rancuniers ! » lança Remus

- « C'est vrai ça ?! Pourquoi on devrait aller aider les sorciers alors qu'eux nous ont toujours considéré comme des monstres ou des pestiférés ? »

- « Justement ! Ne nous comportons pas comme eux et prouvons leur qu'ils ont eu tort de nous rejeter ! » S'exclama Remus « Prenons nos responsabilités et allons leur prêter main forte ! Toutes les bonnes volontés sont les bienvenues dans cette lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui ! Après tout, réfléchissons un peu ! Nous non plus nous ne voulons pas d'un monde comme celui que prépare le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous voulez d'un monde où règnerais la mort et la souffrance et dans lequel nous serions considérés comme des animaux ? Comme des bêtes ?! »

Le jeune homme sentait qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- « Mais Greyback nous assure que… » tenta une femme assise près de la fenêtre.

- « Greyback ?! » S'exclama Remus en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. « Greyback ?! Vous croyez vraiment quelqu'un comme lui ?! Vous n'avez pas encore compris qu'il se fiche totalement de ce qui n'est pas lui ? Il tue par plaisir ! Il ne prend même pas la peine de contrôler un tant soit peu ses pulsions ! Même en notre présence ! Mais par Merlin, dites-moi combien d'entre nous sont ici par sa faute ?! »

Plusieurs personnes baissèrent les yeux. Personne ne dit rien, tous semblaient méditer ces paroles.

- « Fenrir Greyback est du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres car ce dernier lui permet d'assouvir ses pulsions. Il mord et tue en toute impunité. Mais Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'encombre jamais de choses inutiles. Quand Greyback ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité, il le fera tuer sans aucun état d'âme ! Et nous subirons tous plus ou moins le même sort si nous ne l'arrêtons pas maintenant ! »

- « Que proposes-tu concrètement ? » Demanda soudain Zac Flent, qui pourtant connu pour ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche avait été étonnamment discret depuis le début.

- « Concrètement ?! » Répondit Remus en se tournant de manière à lui faire face « Et bien, le professeur Dumbledore s'est engagé à nous trouver un endroit où vivre. Puis, nous verrons avec lui, pour mettre des actions en place pour contrer celles que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait tenter »

- « Nous ne serons en fait, ni plus, ni moins, qu'augmenter les rangs de ceux qui combatte Tu-Sais-Qui » continua Zac

- « C'est déjà beaucoup » assura Remus alors que de toutes parts les conversations commençaient à prendre.

Le volume sonore de la pièce avait déjà largement augmenté. Beaucoup de gens parlaient en même temps. Toutes n'étaient pas d'accord, en particulier un petit groupe qui se tenait au fond de la salle et qui ne semblait pas emballer par les idées du jeune homme.

- « S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! » S'écria alors Debae pour couvrir de sa petite voix frêle le brouhaha.

Les voix se turent et tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'était avancée dans le centre de la pièce.

- « Ecoutez-moi bien tous ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment forte « Depuis plusieurs semaines nous avons tous et toutes longuement discuter de tout cela et certains d'entre vous ont déjà fait leur choix ! C'est mon cas ! Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, réfléchissez bien au monde dans lequel vous voulez vivre ! Moi j'ai envie de croire qu'on réussira à créer un monde où nous vivrons normalement et où on ne nous considérera plus comme des monstres ! Et je suis sure d'une chose, c'est que ce ne pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui me l'apportera. Donc je me mets volontiers au service du professeur Dumbledore et je suis prête à suivre Remus ! »

Remus ne le montra pas, mais il fut très touché par la déclaration de la jeune femme. Il lui adressa un signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

- « A vous maintenant de faire vos choix ! » Lança-t-elle finalement en regagnant sa place qu'elle avait quittée.

- « Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire confiance à Remus et au professeur Dumbledore ! » lança un homme un peu plus loin

- « Moi aussi ! »

- « Moi aussi ! »

- « Il est hors de question que tout cela se fasse sans moi ! » Déclara un vieux lycanthrope au visage très ridé.

De toutes parts, les messages de soutiens fusaient et Remus commença à se détendre. Visiblement, depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler de son projet avec les différents membres de la communauté lycanthrope, ses idées avaient suivit leur petit bonhomme de chemin.

- « Moi aussi j'en suis ! » Déclara alors Zac en levant sa main au-dessus de sa tête.

Remus le remercia d'un vague signe de tête.

- « Très bien ! Très bien ! » Lança-t-il alors en frappant trois fois ses mains pour faire taire toute cette masse bruyante et enthousiaste pour la plupart. « Je propose que vous y réfléchissiez encore un peu, pour ceux qui hésitent encore ! Puis vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir dans les prochains jours si vous avez envie de vous joindre à nous. Dès que j'aurais une approximation du nombre de personne voulant se joindre à nous j'en informerais le professeur Dumbledore et nous organiserons notre départ ! »

Cette déclaration fut accueillit par de nombreux ''bravo'' et ''viva''… Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le résultat de sa mission avait dépassé ses espérances et il savait que le professeur Dumbledore serait au moins aussi ravi que lui. Le jeune homme vit alors Debae s'approcher de lui en souriant également.

- « J'ai tellement hâte que nous partions rejoindre le professeur maintenant ! » Déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

- « Encore un peu de patience ! » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, les yeux brillants de joie.

Il allait bientôt être de retour chez lui.


	116. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quinze : Jalouse**

_  
« Oh oui je suis jalouse  
Oui c'est ça tout simplement jalouse  
Je suis jalouse »  
Emily Loizeau_

- « Et c'est ainsi que loin de l'agitation de tout un village qui cherchait une belle couturière au bonnet de pétales de rose, perchés en haut d'une belle marguerite, Mélinda et Barnabé échangèrent leur tout premier baiser… » 1

Sirius referma alors le livre qu'il tenait et regarda sa fille en souriant doucement.

- « Fini ! » lança-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur la petite tête de Lalyh qui était assise sur ses genoux.

- « Acore ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le livre dans ses petites mains et en l'ouvrant à l'envers.

- « Non princesse. C'est fini pour ce soir, tu vas aller dormir »

- « Naaaaaaaan ! » grogna la fillette en lui tendant le livre « Acore ! »

Sirius fit alors non de la tête et lui reprit le livre qu'il posa sur le sol un peu plus loin. Il souleva ensuite sa fille et la prit à son cou. Il posa d'énormes baisers sur ses joues rondes et l'allongea dans son petit lit.

- « Papa… » supplia la petite fille en tendant désespérément ses bras dans sa direction.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant comme ça, mais il savait, par expérience, que sa fille était une très bonne comédienne. Il se contenta donc de soupirer, ramassa le lapin en peluche avec lequel Lalyh dormait et qui était tombé sur le sol et le posa sur son petit ventre.

- « Bonne nuit princesse » murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses petits cheveux bruns et doux.

La petite fille fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure, mais ses petits yeux se fermaient presque tout seuls. Il se redressa alors et quitta la pièce après lui avoir jeter un dernier regard. Dans le couloir, il croisa Océane qui arrivait en sens inverse.

- « Elle dort presque » l'informa le jeune homme tandis qu'ils se croisaient.

- « Je vais juste aller l'embrasser alors » murmura la jeune femme en le dépassant.

Sirius acquiesça et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon. Là, son regard se posa sur un dossier qui était posé sur le bord de la table de la salle à manger. Il l'avait négligemment posé là quand il était rentré. Il avait eu trop hâte de passer du temps avec ses deux petites femmes pour s'inquiéter de cette pile de parchemins qu'il avait ramenés de Jasire. Il soupira en s'approchant de la table et ouvrit le dossier. C'était un dossier important, le premier vraiment sérieux depuis plusieurs semaines et c'était lui qui en avait la charge. Il devait s'en occuper le plus rapidement possible. Il tira donc la chaise pour s'y installer et étala devant lui les parchemins qui le composaient. D'un simple coup de baguette, il fit venir à lui une plume et un peu d'encre et il se mit à travailler. Il était très concentré sur ce dossier, à tel point qu'il n'entendit pas Océane redescendre. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- « Par Merlin ! » lança-t-elle d'un air amusé « Je ne pensais pas que je verrais ça un jour ! Tu as ramené du travail à la maison ! Et tu as l'air de le faire sérieusement en plus ! »

- « Gna gna gna gna gna ! » grogna Sirius en relevant la tête vers elle « Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que te moquer ? » demanda-t-il d'un air faussement fâché.

- « Non ! » répondit-elle d'un air mutin en laissant glisser ses doigts le long d'un de ses bras avant de faire le tour de la table et de venir s'installer en face de lui.

Sirius la regarda un moment avant finalement de décider de continuer à travailler tout en essayant d'oublier que sa femme était assise en face de lui et le regardait d'un sourire légèrement moqueur.  
Ce n'était pas une chose facile, il n'avait déjà pas très envie de travailler ce soir là, mais, de sentir en plus sur lui le regard amusé de sa femme... Il faisait tout pour rester concentrer rien que nous ne pas la voir satisfaite de le voir céder.

- « Tu sais que tu es très beau aussi quand tu es aussi sérieux et concentré » murmura la jeune femme au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et releva la tête vers elle. Elle souriait d'un air satisfait, le menton posé sur ses mains qu'elle avait posées à plat sur la table.

- « Tu sais ma belle, plus vite j'aurais fini et plus vite j'aurais du temps à te consacrer… Alors si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de me déconcentrer pour que je puisse expédier ce dossier en deux temps, trois mouvements ! » déclara-t-il calmement sans la quitter des yeux.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

- « D'accord, j'arrête de t'embêter… » murmura-t-elle doucement

Sirius la remercia d'un signe de tête et se remit à travailler.

- « Chéri ? » souffla Océane au bout d'un moment.

- « Mmm ? » répondit Sirius sans relever les yeux du parchemin qu'il étudiait.

- « Je peux jeter un coup d'œil à tous ces papiers ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix curieuse

- « Si ça t'amuse… » répondit le jeune homme en annotant quelque chose sur un coin de la feuille.

Il ne se préoccupa plus ensuite de ce que faisait sa femme. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans ce projet et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il se gratta un moment la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il mordillait de plus en plus le bout de sa plume. Ce problème lui prenait littéralement la tête quand la voix d'Océane le tira de sa réflexion.

- « Sirius ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Sa voix était sèche et plutôt froide. Cela étonna Sirius qui releva immédiatement la tête et la fixa d'un air surpris. La jeune femme tenait du bout des doigts quelque chose que le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement : une lettre. Son estomac se serra instantanément. Il aurait préféré qu'Océane ne tombe pas sur un de ces courriers. Non pas qu'il ait quoique se soit à se reprocher, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était le genre de situation qui était susceptible de provoquer des disputes, chose dont il n'avait pas du tout envie. En effet, cette lettre avait été écrite par une femme, et pas n'importe qu'elle femme : Rita Skeeter. Mais maintenant, puisque sa femme tenait la lettre dans la main, il n'avait pas l'intention de se dégonfler. Il posa sa plume sur la table et referma le dossier qu'il posa un peu plus loin.

- « C'est une lettre » répondit-il d'un ton calme

- « De qui ? » demanda la jeune femme en observant l'enveloppe sous toutes ses coutures, fronçant les sourcils.

- « De Rita Skeeter » lança-t-il dans un souffle.

- « QUOI ? »

Sirius grimaça. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir par mégarde laissé cette lettre dans ses papiers et la brûler comme la dizaine d'autre qu'il avait reçu au bureau ces derniers jours.

- « Océane, je t'en supplie, ne t'énerve pas… »

- « Je m'énerve si je veux Sirius ! » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec en se levant, la lettre dans ses mains. « Ca raconte quoi ? » demanda-t-elle méchamment en se tournant vers lui.

- « Je ne sais pas Océane, je ne l'ai pas lu, regarde… elle n'est même pas décachetée. » lui répondit-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.

La jeune femme semblait folle de rage. Ses mains tremblaient et elle fixait la lettre d'un regard noir.

- « Océane… » souffla Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils à cause d'une stupide lettre.

- « C'est la première que tu reçois ? » demanda la jeune femme avec colère

- « Pardon ? » demanda Sirius

- « Est-ce que c'est la première que tu reçois ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, avec colère cette fois-ci.

- « Non » soupira le jeune homme qui était bien décidé à ne pas lui mentir.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement de rage et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. D'un geste brusque, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre qu'elle déplia.

- « Mon cher Sirius ! » commença-t-elle à lire d'une voix mauvaise « Je me languis de vous, pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à mes lettres ? Je ne vis que dans le souvenir de votre si doux et si gracieux visage. Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez indifférent à mes charmes, j'ai bien vu dans vos regards, les éclats du désir qui vous consume… »

Sirius fit rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparait de sa femme et lui arracha la lettre des mains et la froissa avant de la jeter dans le feu où elle se consuma comme rien. Il se tourna alors vers elle et vit que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de rage.

- « Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement

- « Océane… » soupira Sirius

- « Réponds ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air menaçant

- « Depuis quelques semaines, mais je t'en prie Océane, écoute moi… J'ai lu la première lettre que j'ai reçue de cette folle furieuse et je l'ai trouvé tellement stupide que je l'ai brûlé tout de suite ! Et les autres que j'ai reçus ont fini au feu directement ! Je t'en prie ma belle, ne t'énerve pas pour ça ! Je me fiche de toutes ses lettres et je croyais avoir brûlé celle là ! »

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » demanda Océane toujours sur la défensive

Sirius n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

- « Je ne pensais pas que c'était important ! » lui répondit-il légèrement agacé

- « Pas important ?! Pas important ! » hurla la jeune femme tellement fort que Sirius sursauta légèrement « Mais tu te moques de moi ? Une autre femme, une greluche, t'envoie des lettres d'amour et flirtes avec toi et tu penses qu'il n'est pas important de m'en parler ?! »

- « Ne cries pas… » souffla Sirius en essayant de s'approcher d'elle, mais la jeune femme recula quand il fit un pas pour l'approcher

- « Reste loin ! N'essaye pas de m'avoir en me prenant dans tes bras ! Je veux des réponses ! » s'écria-t-elle

- « Océane, arrêtes ! C'est stupide… »

- « C'est stupide ? Tu trouves que c'est stupide de s'énerver quand on sait que son mari se fait draguer et qu'il laisse faire ?! »

- « Je ne laisse pas faire ! » s'indigna Sirius « Je l'ignore, bon sang ! Je ne les ai même pas ouvertes ces lettres ! »

- « Mais tu as fais quelque chose pour l'empêcher de te harceler ? » s'écria la jeune femme

- « Et bien, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai été la voir… »

- « Tu as été la voir ?! » s'exclama alors Océane avec rage « De mieux en mieux ! Et au bout de combien de temps tu l'as invité au restaurant ? »

- « Là tu deviens ridicule » lança Sirius d'un air grave.

La jeune femme se tut et le fixa d'un regard noir et mauvais. Ils restèrent un moment à se défier du regard avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

- « D'accord, je suis ridicule ! » cracha-t-elle méchamment.

La jeune femme prit alors le chemin de l'escalier qu'elle monta rapidement. Sirius se dépêcha de la suivre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était emportée si vite et si fort, mais une chose était sur, il voulait la calmer et avoir une discussion calme avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas la laisser dans cet état. Mais quand il arriva à l'étage, la porte de leur chambre venait de se refermer sur la jeune femme. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clé. Il insista mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir.

- « Océane ! Ouvre-moi ! » lança-t-il

- « Non ! » répondit la jeune femme

- « Océane, je ne plaisante pas ! »

- « Moi non plus ! » rétorqua la jeune femme

Sirius tira sa baguette de sa poche. Mais la jeune femme était prévoyante et aucun des sorts que le jeune homme jeta sur la porte ne parvint à l'ouvrir.

- « Océane ! » s'exclama Sirius en tambourinant sur la porte « Ouvre ! »

- « Non ! Va-t-en ! » lança la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

- « S'il te plait ! Océane ! Ne reste pas comme ça ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça… » supplia presque le jeune homme en posant son front sur la porte.

- « Va-t-en… » souffla la jeune femme.

Sirius s'éloigna alors un peu de la porte et la fixa d'un air incrédule. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

- « Ben ça alors ! » souffla-t-il, un peu éberlué.

C'est la toute première fois que lui, Sirius Black, se voyait refuser l'entrée de sa propre chambre à coucher alors que sa compagne s'y trouvait. Aucune femme n'avait osé le renvoyer de son lit… Il aurait préféré que la première à le faire ne soit pas Océane… Il soupira et n'insista pas. Il redescendit alors au rez-de-chaussée et regarda la salle vide.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il avait du mal à comprendre. Tout allait bien entre eux, ils se taquinaient et étaient complices et en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout avait basculé. A cause d'une stupide lettre… Il se mit à grogner et frappa du poing sur le dossier du canapé.

Il était agacé et il aurait aimé avoir une chance de s'expliquer auprès d'Océane, mais elle s'était emportée tellement vite qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, Océane refusait de lui parler. Pour cette soirée, c'était perdu. Il attendrait donc le lendemain pour envisager d'avoir une conversation avec elle. D'ici là…

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Elles étaient minces et se résumaient au canapé. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, cette solution ne lui apparaissait pas comme réjouissante. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une couverture et agrandit un peu le canapé. Il se déshabilla et se glissa en caleçon sur le canapé et étala la couverture sur lui.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, et il fixait le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il sentait qu'il y avait une histoire de jalousie là-dessous. Mais de qui Océane pouvait-elle être jalouse ? Il n'aimait qu'elle, il était fou d'elle… Il ressassait sans cesse les mots qu'elle lui avait lancés à la figure. Il soupira de nombreuses fois quand il entendit un léger bruit. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers doucement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Elle l'avait agacé et elle l'avait jeté de leur chambre. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer que cela le touchait tant. Il fit semblant de dormir. Le bruit des pas dans les escaliers cessa, la jeune femme devait être arrivée en bas. Il y eut quelques secondes au cours desquelles il ne se passa rien puis soudain…  
Il sentit un corps tiède et souple se glisser contre lui et une main se glisser dans ses cheveux.

- « Sirius… » souffla la jeune femme tout contre le visage du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux immédiatement.

Elle le regardait et ses traits étaient tirés. Il se décala un peu pour lui faire de la place et la jeune femme s'allongea confortablement contre lui.

- « Je suis désolée chéri… » commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sirius plaça convenablement la couverture sur sa femme pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme

- « Je ne voulais pas crier » souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius en se relevant sur un coude pour pouvoir la regarder tranquillement. « Pourquoi tu t'es emportée comme ça ? Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais lu ces lettres ? »

- « Si ! » répondit la jeune femme « Si, bien sur que si ! »

- « Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? » demanda doucement Sirius.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et pris un air désolé qui serra le cœur du jeune homme.

- « De qui tu es jalouse ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « De personne » murmura la jeune femme

- « Océane… »

- « De tout le monde ! » avoua-t-elle alors d'une toute petite voix

- « Comment ça de tout le monde ?! » s'exclama Sirius en relevant du bout des doigts le menton de sa femme.

Océane avait l'air tellement triste qu'il se sentit mal pour elle.

- « Explique-moi… » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme eut alors un léger sanglot et colla son front contre son torse avant de répondre enfin.

- « Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une autre femme tourne autour de toi » avoua-t-elle « Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'une autre puisse te faire les yeux doux, te draguer… te séduire… »

- « Océane, je me fiche de cette Rita… Elle ne m'attire pas…»

- «Elle non, mais les autres ?! » demanda alors la jeune femme en s'éloignant de lui.

- « Comment ça les autres ?! »

- « Tu n'as jamais trouvé une autre femme attirante ? Tu n'as jamais trouvé une autre séduisante ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'une autre femme que moi ?! » demanda la jeune femme d'un ton de défi.

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de telles choses ? Comment pouvait-elle douter ainsi ?!

- « Non, bien sur que non ! » s'écria presque le jeune homme tant cette idée lui paraissait absurde.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête.

- « Océane… Depuis que je suis avec toi, je n'ai jamais eu envie d'une autre femme que toi ! Tu es la seule pour moi ma belle, la seule ! »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle doucement

- « Bien sur ! » assura Sirius avec véhémence

- « Mais, il y a tellement de femmes plus belles que moi… »

- « Océane ! » la coupa le jeune homme « Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi parce que tu es belle ! »

Il la fixait d'un air grave. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait été aussi sincère qu'en cet instant.

- « Je t'aime parce que tu es toi ! Parce que tu es amusante, brillante, douce, attentive… Le fait que tu sois pour moi la plus belle n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remirent alors à s'embuer et elle jeta son visage contre le cou de son mari.

- « Je t'aime Océane… » souffla-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- « Moi aussi » sanglota-t-elle.

Le jeune homme prit alors la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et caressa doucement l'alliance de sa femme.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de l'amour que je te porte… » murmura-t-il doucement et tristement.

- « Je n'en doute pas ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en le fixant d'un air grave « Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais j'ai toujours tellement peur… que l'ancien Sirius remonte à la surface ! J'ai tellement peur que tu finisses par t'ennuyer de notre petite vie tranquille et que tu ais envie de reprendre la vie que tu avais quand tu avais vingt ans… »

- « Quand j'avais vingt ans, je n'avais pas d'enfant et je n'avais pas trouvé une femme qui soit capable de me comprendre et de m'aimer aussi bien que tu le fais ! » lui assura-t-il tendrement « J'ai changé Océane ! Je ne suis plus le même ! L'ancien Sirius ne reviendra pas ! »

La jeune femme eut un maigre sourire.

- « Je ne les vois même pas toutes ses filles dont tu es si jalouse, je ne vois que toi, je n'ai toujours vu que toi ! » murmura-t-il en caressant doucement la joue de sa femme

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et tendit sa tête pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celle de son mari.

- « Excuse-moi… » souffla-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son bras replié

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et glissa une de ses mains sous la couverture pour pouvoir la poser sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il caressa doucement sa peau du pouce et la regarda avec intensité.

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervée si vite… » continua la jeune femme « Cette Rita , je ne la supporte pas ! Elle est tellement vulgaire… Je n'ai pas supporté quelle tourne autour de toi, c'est… ça me met hors de moi ! »

- « Océane… Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, vraiment… »

- « J'en suis sure maintenant » murmura-t-elle

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- « On oublie tout ça ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour m'emporter aussi vite… » souffla-t-elle tout de même.

- « C'est peut-être les hormones de grossesse qui te travaillent déjà… » murmura le jeune homme en faisant glisser sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

Il commençait déjà à prendre quelques formes. Il était un peu plus rebondi et cela le fit sourire. Il caressa doucement la peau douce et chaude sans quitter des yeux le regard de sa femme.

- « Possible… » souffla la jeune femme

Sirius l'enlaça alors et elle se cala contre son torse. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, tendrement blotti l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire… Mais, au bout d'un moment, Sirius commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans ce canapé.

- « Océane… » souffla-t-il

- « Oui ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque endormie

- « On pourrait peut être rentré dans notre chambre, non ? » demanda-t-il en caressant les longues mèches de cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient joliment autour du visage de la jeune femme.

- « Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est bien, là, tous les deux ? » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix toujours endormie.

- « On sera encore mieux dans notre lit, on aura plus de place et … je pourrais étendre convenablement mes jambes… »

La jeune femme décala sa tête de son torse et le regarda en souriant tristement.

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir chasser de notre chambre »

- « Il faut une première fois à tout ! » répondit philosophiquement Sirius « Mais je t'avoue que ce n'est pas une expérience agréable, alors si ça pouvait ne pas recommencer avant longtemps… »

Alors que la jeune femme riait doucement, le jeune homme se leva du canapé et se pencha pour soulever sa femme dans ses bras. Océane glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et le regarda en souriant.

- « On va se coucher ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils regagnèrent l'étage et leur chambre à coucher, réconciliés.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je suis vraiment ravi de vous voir, professeur » lança Remus avec en large sourire en s'approchant de lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore enjamba le petit buisson derrière lequel il venait d'arriver pour aller rejoindre son ancien élève. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main chaleureusement. Dumbledore fixa le jeune homme et se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi joyeux depuis longtemps. Si c'était la perspective de rentrer chez lui qui le rendait heureux à ce point, il était largement temps que cette mission se termine.

- « Vous avez de la chance » souffla Remus « Il y a une éclaircie ! Tout à l'heure, il neigeait à gros flocons… »

- « Je suis quelqu'un d'assez chanceux » répondit le professeur en souriant « Mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable en restant dans le froid et l'humidité… Si nous allions chez toi ? »

- « Bien sur professeur » répondit poliment Remus « Suivez-moi, c'est par-là… »

Le jeune homme s'engagea alors à travers les arbres de cette forêt. Il semblait suivre un chemin, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne voyait rien, la neige ayant tout recouvert. Il suivait le jeune homme avec une confiance aveugle et ne fut pas surpris de rejoindre très rapidement l'orée de la forêt. 

- « Il va falloir marcher encore un peu » prévint Remus en se tournant vers lui

- « Cela me fera faire un peu de sport ! » répondit philosophiquement le professeur en souriant.

Remus se mit à rire doucement en reprenant sa marche. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes en silence dans la neige avant d'apercevoir une vieille ferme à l'allure délabrée.

- « Voilà ! C'est chez moi ! » déclara Remus en désignant la vieille bâtisse du doigt « Enfin, chez moi… Disons que c'est là que je dors… »

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête. La maison n'avait rien d'accueillant et semblait même ne pas être habité… Il ne fit aucun commentaire, il savait que Remus était un garçon solide et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le plaigne et encore moins qu'on le prenne en pitié. S'il c'était accommodé de ce logement, il le respectait totalement. Il fut tout de même surpris de le voir dévier du chemin qui menait à l'entrée principale de la demeure pour se diriger vers la bergerie, mais sa surprise ne fut rien en comparaison de celle qu'il ressentit quand il comprit que le jeune homme vivait là, sur une simple mezzanine au-dessus d'un bétail malodorant et bruyant. Il grimpa l'échelle bancale à la suite du jeune homme et pénétra enfin dans ce que Remus appelait fort justement « L'endroit où il dormait ». Car aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pu qualifier cet endroit de logement.

- « Nous y voilà ! » annonça inutilement le jeune homme d'une voix lasse

- « C'est assez surprenant comme endroit » murmura le professeur en regardant tout autour de lui

- « Oh ! On s'y fait, et puis c'est très agréable l'été » tenta de le convaincre le jeune homme.

Mais comme il n'en était pas convaincu lui-même, il ne persuada pas le professeur qui se contenta de faire un petit non de la tête.

- « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous… » lui proposa alors Remus en lui présentant une des deux chaises de pailles qui composaient une grande partie de son mobilier.

- « Merci Remus » répondit le professeur en prenant place.

- « Je vous aurais bien proposé une boisson chaude, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas beaucoup de confort… » expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix désolée

- « Peu importe, je m'en charge » répondit le professeur en souriant et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître deux grandes tasses de chocolats fumant.

Il en tendit à une à Remus qui la prit avec reconnaissance.

- « Si vous saviez comme ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu ! » déclara le jeune homme avec gourmandise avant d'en savourer une grande gorgée.

Il soupira de bien être ce qui fit sourire le professeur. La vie dans cette communauté n'avait pas été facile pour le jeune homme mais il était resté le même et c'était une très bonne chose…

- « Comment va tout le monde ? » demanda alors le jeune homme « Jack va bien ? Les autres enfants ? Les parents ? »

- « Tout le monde va bien ! » lui assura Dumbledore en souriant « Jack est en pleine forme, il a été baptisé il y a quelques jours… Je n'ai pas réussit à te joindre pour te prévenir »

- « J'ai été très occupé ces jours ci… » soupira le jeune homme qui semblait sincèrement déçu « La cérémonie s'est bien passée ? »

- « Oui. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu y être car j'étais retenu par des affaires importantes à Poudlard, mais James et Lily m'ont tout de même envoyé un petit mot… Je ne les ai pas revus avant de partir, mais tout semblait pour le mieux pour tout le monde »

- « Tant mieux » murmura Remus en reprenant une gorgée de chocolat chaud « Ils me manquent tous… »

- « Mais tu seras prochainement de retour » lui assura le professeur en souriant.

- « Oui ! » répondit le jeune homme dont la bonne humeur semblait avoir pris la place de la morosité.

- « Alors, ne tardons pas plus, et parlons de l'affaire pour laquelle je suis venu. Comment tout cela se présente-t-il ? » demanda le professeur.

- « Très bien, mieux que je ne l'aurais cru au départ » répondit le jeune homme en souriant et en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas pour se rendre près de la vieille armoire installée au fond de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit en en sortit une petite liasse de parchemin soigneusement manuscrit. Il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui du professeur.

- « Ils sont dix neuf en tout à avoir déjà assuré qu'ils nous rejoindraient, je ne me compte pas dans le lot… »

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête et l'incita à poursuivre

- « Deux encore hésitent et ne me donneront leur réponse que d'ici demain »

- « C'est un bilan très positif » déclara le professeur tandis que le jeune homme revenait vers lui en lui tendant ses notes.

- « Oui… Vous avez ici le nom de toutes les personnes qui ont déjà donné leur réponse » l'informa-t-il en se rasseyant.

- « Et en ce qui concerne ceux qui sont restés hermétiques à nos idées ? » demanda le professeur tout en parcourant les informations manuscrites que venait de lui donner le jeune homme.

- « Pour le plus part, ils ont quitté le camp pour se rendre dans celui de Greyback… Mais ils nous ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils reviendraient prendre possession des lieux dès que nous serons partis. Ce qui me laisse penser qu'ils ne mettront pas Greyback au courant de notre départ. Sinon, ils n'auront plus aucun moyen de récupérer le camp pour eux tout seul, Greyback aura la main mise dessus »

- « C'est une assez bonne nouvelle pour nous… Moins Greyback en sait, moins Voldemort en sait… » souffla le professeur Dumbledore

- « Vous pensez vraiment que Vous-Savez-Qui et Greyback sont en contact régulier ? » demanda Remus « Il est tellement indépendant… »

- « Ils savent tous deux où sont leurs intérêts. Si Greyback apprend quelque chose qu'il estime intéressant pour Voldemort, il lui communique l'information. En échange, Voldemort doit lui apporter des compensations… Sinon, leur collaboration n'aurait aucun lieu d'être… » répondit le professeur d'un air grave.

- « Sans doute » murmura Remus d'un air pensif.

- « A ce propos, je suppose que Greyback a du apprendre que tu avais engagé une… campagne de recrutement… »

Ce n'était pas exactement les meilleurs termes pour définir la mission de Remus, mais c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

- « Oui, bien sur » répondit le jeune homme

- « Et comment a-t-il réagit ? »

- « Il s'en moque éperdument. Il n'a pas prit cette nouvelle au sérieux et pense à une immense mascarade. Cela lui semble inconcevable… »

- « L'espoir… Voilà ce qui manque à cet individu. Il ne peut pas comprendre qu'un tel sentiment puisse pousser des hommes et des femmes à se dépasser pour faire changer les choses… C'est sans doute là une de ses plus grandes faiblesses, il sous estime le pouvoir de l'espérance… »

Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la petite moue sceptique de Remus. Le jeune homme donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir croire que Fenrir Greyback puisse avoir des faiblesses, mais c'était pourtant le cas, car il n'était qu'un être humain… Un être humain sanguinaire et violent, mais un être humain malgré tout.

- « Et de votre côté, comment se passent les préparatifs de notre arrivée ? » demanda Remus après un court instant de silence.

- « Très bien » répondit le professeur « J'ai rendu incartable une grande propriété non loin de la colline de Têtafouine. Elle est située non loin d'une forêt où personne ne vient jamais. De toute façon, j'ai fait jeter de nombreux sorts pour en restreindre l'entrée. Elle sera très bientôt soumise au Fidélitas. Bien sur, un sous-sol a été aménagé pour recevoir les occupants de cette demeure les nuits de Pleine Lune »

Remus hocha doucement la tête d'un air grave.

- « Je n'ai pas prévu de t'attribuer de chambre dans cette résidence » souffla le professeur « J'ai supposé que tu préférais rentrer chez toi »

- « Oui professeur ! Merci beaucoup. Je pense que cela me fera beaucoup de bien de retourner chez moi. J'ai du mal à croire que je vais dire cela mais mon petit studio miteux m'a beaucoup manqué ! Et dire que je m'en plaignais avant… »

- « C'était avant de découvrir les ''joies'' de la vie rustique ! » ironisa le professeur en fixant le plafond dont on se demandait comment il tenait encore en place.

Remus haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste et approuva d'un signe de tête. Le professeur Dumbledore jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà aussi tard dans la matinée.

- « Par Merlin ! Déjà ! » s'exclama-t-il « Remus, il va falloir m'excuser, mais je suis attendu dans peu de temps et je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire attendre »

- « Très bien » répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'ils se levaient tous les deux.

- « Dès que tout sera entièrement prêt de mon côté, je te ferais parvenir le nombre de portoloin dont tu auras besoin » déclara le professeur en lui serrant la main

- « Merci »

- « Je vais m'arranger pour que tout cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible »

Remus hocha la tête en souriant

- « Il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire à très bientôt dans ce cas ! » ajouta le professeur

- « A bientôt professeur » le salua Remus avant que Dumbledore ne transplane.

Il arriva presque instantanément devant les lourdes de grilles de Poudlard. Il leva rapidement les sorts qui en garantissaient la fermeture et pénétra dans son école. Après avoir remis convenablement les sortilèges en place, il prit le chemin du château. Près de la cabane de Hagrid, vide depuis de longues semaines maintenant quelques-uns uns des rares étudiants qui n'étaient pas rentré chez eux pour les vacances de Noël partageaient une bataille de boules de neige. Tous le saluèrent respectueusement et le professeur après s'être renseigné sur le score de la bataille, passa son chemin en leur recommandant de ne pas prendre froid. Il entra dans Poudlard et se rendit dans son bureau. En chemin, il croisa Rusard et Miss Teigne qu'il salua poliment.

Il ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver la chaleur douillette de son bureau. Il ôta sa cape dont le bas était trempée et la mit à sécher un peu plus loin. Puis, il approcha un de ses confortables fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit. L'horloge de son bureau venait de sonner onze heures quand la braise de la cheminée sembla se soulever doucement, un peu comme si elle allait prendre vie. Elle se contorsionna un court instant avant que l'on puisse très nettement distinguer et apercevoir le visage de Hagrid se dessiner parmi elle.

- « Bonjour Hagrid ! » lança le professeur « Tu es pile à l'heure ! »

- « Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas rater nos rendez-vous professeur ! » lui assura le demi-géant, dont la tête apparaissant dans les flammes d'une taille un peu plus réduite que la moyenne lui donnait un aspect plutôt inhabituel.

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Olympe va-t-elle bien ? Etes-vous toujours suivit ? »

- « Nous allons très bien. Olympe est ravie de me faire visiter son pays ! C'est une femme très savante, vous savez professeur. Elle a toujours une histoire à raconter sur telle ou telle ville ! Tenez, elle m'a raconté l'autre jour que… »

- « Hagrid ! » le coupa le professeur Dumbledore « La mission… »

- « Oh oui, c'est vrai ! excusez-moi professeur ! Je parle, je parle, mais j'oublie l'essentiel ! Oui, la mission ! Et bien pour le moment tout ce passe à peut près bien ! Il semblerait que nous ayons enfin réussit à semer le mangemort qui nous suivait »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, nous avons du faire pas mal de détour par beaucoup de ville pour lui faire croire que nous sommes ici en vacances… »

- « Bien sur… Où vous trouvez-vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda le professeur

- « A Dis John professeur ! » répondit fièrement Hagrid

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à sourire et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une petite figurine blanche sur une carte de France située sur son bureau, à l'emplacement de la ville de Dijon.

- « Vous y resterez longtemps ? » demanda le professeur

- « Oh non ! Olympe ne veut pas rester ici trop longtemps, elle dit qu'il ne faut pas que nous nous fassions une nouvelle fois remarquer ! C'est une femme très intelligente vous savez, professeur… Et très coquette aussi, l'autre jour, nous sommes passés devant un magasin de… »

- « Hagrid ! je vous assure que je serais ravi d'entendre plus en détail vos péripéties avec la merveilleuse madame Maxime mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut absolument rallier les géants à notre cause avant que Karkarrof n'y parvienne et pour cela vous ne devez pas perdre de temps. »

- « C'est exactement ce qu'elle me dit professeur ! Quelle brillante femme ! » lança le demi-géant avec fierté

Le professeur Dumbledore se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Bon, dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas aller la rejoindre et nous allons reprendre notre route »

- « Fort bien Hagrid. Je vous souhaite bon courage et toutes mes amitiés à Madame Maxime »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas professeur, au revoir ! »

- « Au revoir ! » répondit Dumbledore.

Et, tout comme elle était apparut, la tête de Hagrid disparut, laissant le professeur seul au coin du feu.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**  
****1 : Peut être que certain d'entre vous auront reconnu un extrait de « **_**Crois en moi **_**» de Tonkie… chapitre 16 « **_**La merveilleuse histoire de Barnabé le lutin**_** » !  
**


	117. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent seize : Je reviens **

_  
« J'ai pas vu passer le temps (…)  
Je suis pas vieux pourtant, je suis fatigué  
(…)  
Je me sens bien, je reviens »  
Mano Solo_

- « Tout le monde est bien là ? Tout le monde a eu son portoloin ? »

Remus naviguait parmi la petite foule de lycanthropes qui s'était rassemblé à l'orée de la forêt. Il y en avait vingt et un en tout et le jeune homme en était ravi. Tous semblaient très content voire même impatient de partir. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, signe de l'heure du départ était proche. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore et Remus avaient estimé qu'il était préférable de faire arriver les loups-garous à la nuit tombée pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent trop remarquer par le voisinage, évitant ainsi toutes sortes de questions. Les vingt et un lycanthropes avaient été entièrement d'accord avec cette solution. Il avait été décidé qu'on ne leur cacherait rien. Les choses seraient toujours ainsi, il fallait qu'une confiance absolue règne entre les loups-garous et le professeur Dumbledore.

Remus arriva alors près de Debae.

- « Alors ? Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Oui ! J'ai vraiment hâte ! » déclara la jeune femme, visiblement ravie « J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté ! C'est normal qu'il passe aussi lentement ? »

Remus se mit à rire doucement et se plaça près d'elle. Il regarda la plaquette de métal qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était son portoloin. Le professeur Dumbledore en avait crée suffisamment pour chaque lycanthrope qui avait désiré se rallier contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, le départ était imminent.

- « Tenez tous vos portoloin ! » lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde l'entende bien « Nous partons dans dix secondes ! »

Il croisa alors le regard de Debae qui brillait de joie et d'impatience. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'on lui attrapait le nombril d'un crochet et qu'on le tirait violemment. Il se sentit tourbillonné quelques minutes avant de sentir la secousse sèche et un peu violente de son arrivée. Il se redressa rapidement, sa tête tournait un peu et il se sentait étourdi.

- « Bienvenue à tous ! » s'exclama alors la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

Il y eut un murmure parmi tous les loups-garous, après avoir lancer un rapide regard à Debae pour voir qu'elle allait bien, il se faufila jusqu'à l'endroit d'où s'était fait entendre la voix du professeur Dumbledore. Il le trouva bientôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu as fait bon voyage ? » demanda le professeur en souriant

- « On ne peut pas vraiment dire que voyager en portoloin soit très agréable… » répondit Remus en lui donnant une chaleureuse poignée de main.

- « C'est certain ! » lui assura le professeur

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une petite estrade juste devant lui et Remus et lui y montèrent.

- « S'il vous plait ! » demanda Remus d'une voix forte « S'il vous plait ! Je voudrais vous présenter le professeur Dumbledore. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons un toit pour dormir et c'est de son côté que nous allons nous battre ! »

Le professeur les salua d'un léger signe de tête et se mit à sourire.

- « Merci, Remus… » lui souffla-t-il « Je vais juste leur faire visiter la maison ce soir et demain je viendrais leur parler de l'Ordre du Phoenix… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu restes avec nous… J'ai cru comprendre que tes amis attendaient ta visite »

- « Vraiment professeur ? Je peux y aller ? »

- « Bien sur Remus, je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui assura-t-il « Va les voir, sinon, ils m'en voudraient de t'avoir retenu ! »

Remus se mit à sourire encore plus et descendit de l'estrade.

- « Avant tout, mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir choisit de nous rejoindre… »

Tandis que le professeur commençait son discours de bienvenue, le jeune homme se fraya un nouveau chemin à travers la petite foule compacte de lycanthropes attentifs. Il rejoignit rapidement Debae qui regardait avec fascination le professeur. Il lui prit le bras.

- « Viens… » souffla-t-il

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné

- « Viens, je t'emmène quelque part » chuchota le jeune homme pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes qui écoutaient le professeur qui expliquait comment tout cela allait se passer.

- « Mais… »

- « Je t'expliquerais ce que tu as manqué » lança le jeune homme en insistant un peu

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air curieux et le suivit un peu à l'écart.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Ca te dirais de passer une bonne soirée ? » répondit Remus en souriant mystérieusement

- « Oui mais… »

- « Dans ce cas, fait moi confiance ! » lui lança-t-il en lui prenant le bras et en transplanant sans plus attendre.

Ils arrivèrent instantanément sur le chemin qui séparait les maisons des familles Black et Potter. Remus prit une grande inspiration, il était tellement heureux d'être là…

- « Mais c'est un vrai désert ! » lança la jeune femme en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- « Tu crois ça ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé « attends-moi ici quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

- « Remus ?! Tu vas où ? » demanda la jeune femme alors qu'il prenait la direction de la maison de Sirius

- « Tu verras… »

Il pénétra enfin dans le jardin de la maison et le petit cri que poussa la jeune femme lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait vu disparaître. Il arriva bientôt à la porte d'entrée et frappa quelques coups vifs. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

- « REMUS ! » s'exclama Océane qui se trouvait en face de lui

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et en riant, le jeune homme l'enlaça amicalement.

- « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! » s'amusa le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Par Merlin ! On ne t'attendait pas avant un petit moment ! On pensait que tu arriverais plus tard ! »

Remus se détacha un peu d'elle et la regarda un moment.

- « Tu es splendide ! » souffla-t-il en la voyant aussi radieuse « La grossesse te va toujours aussi bien ! »

La jeune femme se mit à rougir un peu.

- « Tu veux entrer ? Sirius donne son bain à Lalyh mais il ne devrait plus tarder… »

- « Non, Océane, je suis avec quelqu'un qui attend dehors. Il faudrait juste que tu me donnes un parchemin avec l'adresse de James pour que je puisse l'amener là-bas… Vous nous rejoindrez ? »

- « Bien sur ! » assura la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir du petit meuble qui était dans l'entrée et en sortit un morceau de parchemin.

- « Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

Remus se mit à sourire, la jeune femme avait toujours été très curieuse… Lily aussi et il savait que la présence de Debae lui vaudrait beaucoup de questions… Mais il était tellement content de les revoir qu'il était prêt à supporter tous leurs interrogatoires.

- « Sois patiente ! » lui répondit-il

Il se pencha un peu et déposa un baiser sur une de ses joues.

- « A tout à l'heure ! » lança-t-il en souriant

- « A tout à l'heure ! » répondit la jeune femme

Il traversa à nouveau le jardin et en refermant la porte, il aperçut qu'Océane, sur le pas de la porte, était sur la pointe de pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qu'il l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'il réapparut pour Debae, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui.

- « Mais où tu étais passé bon sang ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé toute seule ici ! Il n'y a strictement rien ! » lança-t-elle d'un air un peu agacé.

- « Détrompes-toi » lui répondit le jeune homme « C'est ici que vivent mes meilleurs amis, mais ils bénéficient de protections très puissantes. On ne peut pas entrer chez eux comme ça… »

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda la jeune femme

Remus lui tendit alors le morceau de parchemin.

- « Lis-le silencieusement »

Debae le fixa un moment d'un air suspicieux et prit le petit mot. Elle le lut rapidement et le lui rendit. C'est en relevant la tête que ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un seul coup. Elle venait d'apercevoir la maison des Potter.

- « Ca alors ! » lança-t-elle éberluée

- « Ca fait toujours un drôle d'effet la première fois » lui assura Remus en rangeant très soigneusement le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. « On y va ? »

La jeune femme sembla alors hésiter.

- « Remus… Je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas sure, ce sont tes amis et ils vont avoir envie de n'être qu'avec toi… »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ils seront ravis de faire ta connaissance. J'ai envie de te présenter à eux, de leur présenter celle qui m'a tant aidé dans sa tâche »

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas emballée à cette idée.

- « C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Remus

- « Je ne peux pas me présenter chez eux comme ça ! Je suis une lycanthrope ! »

- « Moi aussi ! » répondit le jeune homme en riant presque.

La jeune femme hocha alors la tête, haussa les épaules et tous deux parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Remus passa le premier et frappa à la porte.

- « J'arrive ! » lança depuis l'intérieur la voix de James

Et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait.

- « Remus ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme « Ca alors ? Quelle surprise ! »

- « Bonsoir ! » lança Remus

Les deux hommes échangèrent une très affectueuse accolade.

- « James, je te présente Debae Jones. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma mission et je me suis dit que ça ne poserais pas de problème si je lui demandais de venir »

- « Non bien sur ! Tu as bien fait ! Bon sang ! Ca fait super plaisir de te voir ! » répondit James en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer. « Bienvenue chez nous Debae ! »

- « Merci » souffla la jeune femme

Remus se mit à sourire en faisant ses premiers pas dans la maison des Potter. Il était content d'être là et de savoir que cette fois ci, il allait rester.

- « TONTON REMUS ! » s'écria alors une petite tête brune qui déboula comme une tornade dans le couloir.

- « Harry ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se penchant pour le soulever dans ses bras « Comme tu as grandi ! »

Le petit garçon posa d'énormes baisers sur ses joues et se mit à rire. Remus se tourna alors vers Debae qui les fixait avec attendrissement.

- « Alors voilà, je te présente Harry qui est le premier des trois enfants de cette maison » présenta Remus

- « Bonsoir Harry ! » murmura la jeune femme en souriant

- « Elle s'appelle Debae » murmura Remus au petit garçon puis il se tourna vers James. « Où sont les autres ? »

- « Jack est dans le salon et Lily est à l'étage avec Syrielle… Ma fille m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas assez doué pour jouer avec elle à la poupée… »

Remus se mit à rire et reposa Harry sur le sol.

- « Tonton, viens voir Dzack ! » lança alors le petit garçon en prenant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

- « Je vais aller dire à Lily que tu es là » souffla James en prenant le chemin des escaliers.

Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Debae. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se sente un peu mal à l'aise devant tant de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais la jeune femme regardait Harry avec tellement de tendresse que cela le rassura et il se laissa entraîner dans le salon par la petite tornade brune. Un petit couffin était installé dans un coin de la pièce. Harry les guida jusqu'à lui et lâcha la main de Remus pour ouvrir le petit tissu qui protégeait le petit bébé de la luminosité.

- « Valà ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant « C'est Dzack ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

Le petit bébé dormait à poing fermé, confortablement emmitouflé dans une couverture qui avait l'air toute douce.

- « Comme il est mignon » souffla Debae en s'accroupissant pour le regarder un peu mieux

Remus aussi l'observait à cet instant là très attentivement. Le bébé avait pris du poids, c'était bien normal, cela faisait de très longues semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait à peine une vingtaines d'heures quand il était reparti pour sa mission. C'était maintenant un beau bébé qui avait l'air très sage.

- « MUS ! » s'écria alors une petite voix aiguë.

Remus se retourna en souriant. Lily venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Syrielle dans ses bras. La petite fille le regardait avec un sourire à faire fondre le cœur le plus dur et tendait ses petits bras vers elle. Il s'approcha d'elles et prit sa filleule dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant d'enlacer affectueusement autant qu'il pouvait Lily qui semblait aussi ravie de le revoir.

- « Ca fait du bien te voir parmi nous » murmura la jeune femme en souriant

- « Ca me fait du bien aussi d'être là ! » assura le jeune homme.

C'est à cet instant que le regard de Lily prit une lueur étrange et se mit à sourire d'un air amusé. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule et Remus comprit rapidement de quoi il était question, et il décida qu'il était grand temps de faire les présentations.

- « Lily, je voudrais te présenter Debae Jones qui est une amie que je me suis faite dans la Communauté. Debae, voici Lily, la maman de tout ce beau petit monde et là, c'est la merveilleuse Syrielle qui est ma filleule »

Debae s'approcha de Lily et les deux femmes se saluèrent poliment, s'évaluant du regard. Le jeune homme fut un peu mal à l'aise mais comme toujours, Lily prit la parole et tout se calma.

- « Je suis contente de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui là-bas » souffla la jeune femme en leur désignant le canapé pour s'installer tranquillement.

- « C'est vrai que sinon, il aurait eu tendance à se surmener » répondit Debae en souriant.

Visiblement, le contact passait très bien entre les deux femmes et Remus ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en méfier. Mais en vérité, il ne voulait pas trop réfléchir, il était content d'être là. Installé sur le canapé, Syrielle blottie contre lui, il ne se lassait pas de l'avoir près de lui. Elle l'abreuvait de sourire et de baisers et il en était ravi. De temps en temps, il sentait le regard amusé et attendri de Debae sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et de nouvelles voix se firent entendre.

- « Où est mon loup-loup préféré ? » demanda d'une voix amusée Sirius

Remus grogna et se redressa un peu.

- « Je suis là ! » lança-t-il alors que ses amis entraient dans le salon.

Une nouvelle fois, il fallut faire toutes les présentations. Remus remarqua immédiatement les regards curieux et suspicieux de Lily et Océane et ceux beaucoup plus goguenards de James et Sirius. Mais la soirée se passa très bien. Debae semblait avoir fait l'unanimité parmi tout le monde et Remus ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi souriante. Elle parlait avec tout le monde, plaisantait avec eux et jouaient avec les enfants quand ils venaient la voir, curieux de cette nouvelle personne qui faisait irruption dans leur entourage.  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry arriva près de la table basse et se saisit de sa timbale qu'il tendit à sa maman.

- « Ze veux du jus ! » lança-t-il

- « Pardon ? » demanda Lily d'un air un peu sévère

- « Si te plaiiiiiiiit ! » ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête.

- « J'aime mieux ça » lui répondit sa maman en se saisissant du pichet de jus de citrouille « Tiens ton verre avec tes deux mains ! »

Le petit garçon lui obéit mais Remus sentait bien que c'était une entreprise périlleuse car Harry ne semblait pas avoir une grande stabilité. Le petit garçon refusa l'aide de Sirius qui se trouvait non loin et insista pour regagner sa place tout seul sans aucune aide. Lily eut beau lui dire de s'arrêter, il ne l'écouta pas et se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Il trébucha et tomba sur Debae tachant toute sa robe de son jus de citrouille.

- « Harry Potter ! » gronda Lily en se levant « Combien de fois faut-il te répéter les choses avant que tu les fasses ? »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se relever.

- « Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait ? » continua-t-elle

- « J'a pas fait exprès ! » chouina le petit garçon

- « Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas bouger ? Tonton Sirius n'a pas essayé de t'aider ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, l'air penaud.

- « Ce n'est pas grave… » lança timidement Debae

- « Si ! Ta robe est toute tâchée ! » lança Lily en se penchant pour examiner les dégâts.

- « Ce n'est rien, vraiment ! Je vais mettre un peu d'eau dessus et avec un sort cela va s'en aller… »

Lily souffla un peu et fit s'approcher doucement Harry.

- « Demande pardon à Debae » demanda-t-elle d'un air grave

- « Pardon » murmura le petit garçon

- « C'est n'est rien mon grand » assura Debae en tapotant doucement sa petite tête « Où se trouve la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-elle alors

- « A l'étage, je vais t'accompagner » répondit James en se levant.

Tout le monde les regardèrent alors s'éloigner et quand ils furent hors de vue, Remus vit Lily et Océane le fixer avec insistance.

- « Remus, il faut qu'on te parle ! » lança Océane en se levant « En privé s'il te plait… »

- « Dans la cuisine ! » ajouta Lily en lâchant Harry qu'elle tenait toujours par le bras « Et toi, tu vas aller jouer gentiment et je ne veux plus que tu fasses de bêtises »

Le petit garçon s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre sa sœur et Lalyh qui jouaient un peu plus loin.

- « Les filles… » commença Remus « Je ne pense pas que… »

- « Remus ! Viens dans la cuisine ! » insista Lily en lui prenant la main et en lui demandant de se lever

- « Sirius…» tenta vainement le jeune homme, pour essayer d'échapper aux deux jeunes femmes.

Mais ce dernier hocha la tête et lui fit signe que non, il ne l'aiderait pas. Résigné, Remus se leva, Syrielle toujours dans ses bras et voulu la poser sur le sol mais la petite fille ne se laissa pas faire. Elle voulait rester avec lui. Ce n'est qu'après lui avoir promis qu'il ne partirait pas longtemps que la petite fille consenti à aller sur les genoux de Sirius qui s'était plaint que, depuis que son autre tonton était revenu, elle le délaissait.  
C'est en souriant doucement que Remus se rendit donc dans la cuisine. A peine avait-il fait un pas, que la porte de referma et que les deux jeune femmes vinrent se poster en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Une amie ?! » demanda Océane d'un air soupçonneux

- « Une simple amie ? » demanda Lily sur le même ton.

Remus soupira et ferma un moment les yeux. Le harcèlement allait donc commencer dès ce soir là.

- « Oui, ce n'est qu'une simple amie » répondit-il en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Océane en s'attaquant à un immense tas de pomme de terre qu'elle épluchait d'un habile coup de baguette « Elle est très jolie »

- « Elle est très gentille » poursuivit Lily

- « Et elle sait déjà que tu es un loup-garou ! » compléta Océane en hochant la tête d'un air grave

Remus soupira une nouvelle fois, plus que l'agacement qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'était surtout la surprise qui le hantait. Comment ses amies pouvaient-elles imaginer une seconde que lui et Debae puissent être plus que de simples amis ?

- « Arrêtez les filles, c'est juste une amie… »

- « Elle ne te plait pas ? » demanda Lily

- « Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne sais pas ! Si, peut être, mais ce n'est pas la question ! »

- « Alors c'est quoi la question ? » demanda Océane

- « S'il vous plait ! Ne commencez pas déjà à me prendre la tête ! Attendez un jour ou deux ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire doucement.

- « En tout cas, je suis contente que tu recommences à sortir… » souffla malicieusement Lily « C'est dommage que tu sois célibataire, il est temps que tu passes à autre chose »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec Debae ! » se défendit le jeune homme

- « Pas encore… » souffla Océane en le fixant d'un air amusé

- « Non ! Jamais ! Ce n'est qu'une amie… » leur rétorqua Remus d'une voix ferme.

- « On ne te croit pas ! » lança Océane d'un ton désinvolte

- « Parce que sur la vingtaine de lycanthropes que tu as ramenés avec toi et avec qui tu t'entends bien, tu n'en as ramené qu'une… et c'est elle ! » répondit Lily en lançant la cuisson de son poulet.

Remus soupira, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer… Il sentait déjà qu'elles allaient être intenables !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Vous m'avez fait demander mon Maître ? » demanda Peter en s'inclinant très bas

- « Oui… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Peter ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant cette voix si rude et si froide s'adresser à lui. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Sa condition de mangemort de base, auquel on ne confiait que des missions de moindres importances lui convenait très bien et il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans cette pièce face à Lui.

Quand Bellatrix était entrée dans sa chambre telle une furie en lui hurlant de venir avec elle, il avait cru à une crise de démence de la part de la jeune femme. Comme il avait toujours peur des réactions de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas posé de question et avait quitté sa chambre. Il avait à peine eut le temps de prendre son manteau avant qu'elle ne le traîne dehors dans le vent glacial de ce mois de janvier. Tous les deux avaient ensuite transplané et il était désormais agenouillé devant le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- « Queudver… » souffla soudain le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Cela fait un certain temps que tu es oisif… Tu ne participes pas à beaucoup de missions, et pourtant je te garde sous ma protection… »

Peter se mit à trembler de plus belle. Plus que jamais, il redoutait la tournure que prenait ce discours.

- « Tu restes dans ta chambre la plupart du temps, m'a raconté Bellatrix et tu ne sembles pas t'intéresser aux actions qui sont menées pour montrer au monde la grandeur de ma puissance. Estimes-tu qu'il s'agit là d'une attitude digne d'un mangemort ? »

Peter eut un peu de mal à déglutir.

- « Réponds ! » siffla d'un air menaçant le Seigneur des Ténèbres

- « Non… non Maître » couina alors Peter d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je suis content que tu le reconnaisses ! » lança avec mépris Voldemort en venant se placer juste devant lui « Regardes moi » menaça-t-il

Peter obéit sur-le-champ et fixa son Maître d'un air apeuré.

- « Je vois dans ton regard que tu réalises l'étendue de ta négligence » ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres « mais, fort heureusement pour toi, je vais te permettre de corriger cette… disons outrancière erreur ! »

Peter hocha doucement la tête, de moins en moins rassuré. Il craignait ce que le Mage Noir allait lui demander… Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par la violence et il n'avait jamais aimé tuer les autres sans y être vraiment contraint. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à commettre de tels actes.

- « Ne fais donc pas cette tête Queudver ! Tu ne devrais pas redouter de faire quoique se soit que je t'ordonne ! » le gronda Lord Voldemort d'une voix mauvaise.

- « je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Maître ! » couina Peter d'une petite voix

- « Mais, encore une fois, tu vas pouvoir me remercier de toutes les attentions que je t'accorde ! Je sais que tu n'es pas courageux et que faire des choses de grandes envergures te terrifient ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir rater une mission, cela pourrait être mauvais pour moi ! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te confier une mission d'un tout autre ordre »

- « Un autre ordre ? » demanda Peter en relevant sa tête.

- « Oui, je vais te confier une mission d'espionnage » siffla Voldemort « Tu espionneras le ministère comme tu le faisais avant de te faire prendre ! »

- « Mais, Maître, je ne peux plus retourner au Ministère sans risquer de retourner à Azkaban ! » lança Peter avec inquiétude.

Le jeune homme craignait par-dessus tout de connaître l'enfer glacé et sordide qu'était la prison pour sorcier. Mais à sa grande surprise, le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- « Ce que tu peux être stupide Queudver ! Bellatrix n'exagérait donc pas quand elle me parlait de ta bêtise ! Crois-tu que je serais assez stupide pour envoyer ouvertement un de mes mangemorts dans la gueule du loup ? Un mangemort tel que toi qui est suffisamment faible pour divulguer l'endroit où je demeure… »

- « Maître, jamais je… » tenta de se défendre Peter

- « Tais-toi ! Je sais très bien que tu es un être faible Queudver ! Je sais très bien que si me dénoncer peut te permettre de sauver ta peau, tu le ferais ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur ton compte »

Peter ne répondit rien, mais il était réellement vexé du peu de confiance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui accordait.

- « Non, si je t'ai nommé pour cette mission, c'est tout simplement car c'est sous ta forme d'animagus que tu vas l'effectuer ! »

Le jeune homme eut un petit hoquet de surprise et fixa son maître d'un air ébahi.

- « Sous ma forme d'animagus ? » demanda-t-il comme à vérifier qu'il avait bien compris

- « Exactement » confirma le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il existe déjà des espions pour mon compte au sein du Ministère. Malheureusement, le Ministre commence à devenir un peu méfiant et il devient de plus en plus difficile d'obtenir des informations. C'est pourquoi tu te glisseras dans les bureaux du Ministère sous ta forme de rongeur et tu les espionneras. Il te sera plus facile de te faufiler et d'écouter les discussions sans te faire prendre ! »

Peter ne répondit rien et le fixa avec encore un peu de surprise.

- « J'espère que ce n'est pas là une mission que tu estimes hors de ta portée » le prévint alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Car je ne tolèrerais pas plus longtemps de protéger et garder sous mon aile une personne qui ne m'apporterais rien en retour, qui ne serait… qu'un parasite ! »

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à déglutir, il avait parfaitement compris la menace qui planait sur lui s'il n'acceptait pas la mission. Il hocha la tête et répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- « Je saurais m'acquitter de ma mission, Maître »

- « C'est ainsi que je veux entendre parler un mangemort digne de ce nom ! » lança Voldemort d'une voix ferme « Maintenant, tu peux partir. Ta mission prend effet sur-le-champ ! J'attendrais ton rapport tous les deux ou trois jours et essaye de ne pas me décevoir Peter… Je ne suis pas connu pour être quelqu'un de tolérant »

Il éclata alors d'un rire mauvais qui glaça d'effroi Peter. Le jeune homme s'inclina alors une dernière fois avant de prendre congé, en quittant la pièce à reculons. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, il se redressa. Il tremblait légèrement et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Finalement, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que cela. La mission qu'on venait de lui confier n'était pas dangereuse et il n'aurait pas à tuer de ses mains. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était de se retrouver continuellement dans sa peau d'animagus. Non pas que c'était désagréable, il aimait assez (toujours) fureter partout et évoluer dans des endroits où il n'aurait jamais pu aller en temps normal. Mais Queudver n'était pas un très bon rat. Il n'avait pas suffisamment utilisé son savoir dans de vraie condition pour savoir se débrouiller seul pour se nourrir. Il ne savait réellement pas comment faire. Du temps des Maraudeurs, il ne se transformait que pour de courtes périodes, une nuit tout au plus. Il n'était jamais resté très longtemps sous sa forme de rat et il appréhendait un peu. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait ni plus ni moins à signer son arrêt de mort. C'est donc sans plus attendre qu'il quitta la maison dans laquelle il avait été convoqué et transplana jusqu'aux abords du Ministère. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre, étroite et mal odorante. Des détritus jonchaient le sol dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Peter grimaça, puis décidant de ne pas attendre, il se transforma. Tout atour de lui devint d'un seul coup beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus large. L'odeur ne le dérangeait plus désormais. Il en décernait chaque effluve et cela lui apparaissait plutôt agréable. Finalement, il serait bien resté ici et aurait bien élu domicile dans ce tas d'ordure, mais il avait une mission à accomplir. Il se faufila donc le long du mur et atteignit la fin de la ruelle.

Elle donnait sur une petite rue qui à cet instant était déserte. Il se dépêcha de la traverser, il n'aimait pas se déplacer à découvert. Il alla rapidement se cacher derrière une immense poubelle et attendit quelques secondes. Un bruit mat le surpris alors. Il se retourna en poussant des petits couinements pour voir d'où venait se bruit avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que sa queue qui avait frappé le métal de la poubelle. Il pensa qu'il était stupide de s'effrayer pour si peu et il constata qu'il avait perdu énormément d'automatisme à ne pas se transformer régulièrement… Il avait oublié qu'il avait une queue…

Mais Queudver n'eu pas le temps de se poser davantage de question. Un homme à l'allure étrange approchait dans sa direction. Il avait tout l'air d'un sorcier déguisé en moldu pour passer inaperçu. Il portait un étrange mélange de vêtement moldus totalement dépareillé ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt comique, mais le rat ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que nécessaire. En effet l'homme s'approchait d'une cabine téléphonique qu'on aurait pu croire inutilisable. Il entra à l'intérieur et Queudver su qu'il fallait qu'il y entre lui aussi. Il se mit donc à courir dans cette direction et se faufila sans se faire remarquer entre les jambes de l'homme qui pianotait déjà une combinaison de chiffres sur le clavier de l'appareil. Queudver se terra dans un coin et se roula en boule pour passer inaperçu. Il sentit la secousse du départ et se détendit un peu. L'homme semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de sentir la cabine s'immobiliser et ses portes s'ouvrit dans un grincement proprement insupportable. Queudver se faufila aussi rapidement qu'il était entré et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre un coin sombre pour se cacher. Il le trouva rapidement et se tapit quelques secondes dans l'ombre pour pouvoir surveiller tout autour de lui ce qui se passait. Il se trouvait dans le hall et beaucoup de personnes se déplaçaient. Queudver savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Les informations les plus intéressantes circulaient dans les différents étages… Le Départements des Mystère, celui de la Coopération Magique Internationale sans oublier le Départements des Aurors étaient sans conteste les trois départements qu'il devrait surveiller le plus. Il décida donc de s'y rendre sans plus attendre. Longeant toujours le mur, le rat se faufila vers les escaliers. Avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre en tant que mangemort, il avait longuement travaillé au Ministère. Comme simple stagiaire, sans beaucoup de responsabilité, mais au moins, il travaillait. Il connaissait donc suffisamment bien ces locaux pour pouvoir y évoluer sans se perdre. Une fois qu'il eut atteint les escaliers, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il dévala les marches aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses petites pattes et se trouva rapidement dans le Départements de Aurors. Il décida alors que ce serait le premier endroit dans lequel il s'infiltrerait.

Cela comportait certains risques. Il était tout de même un mangemort échappé d'Azkaban et donc recherché. Il savait que les aurors étaient au courant pour sa condition d'animagus. Il lui faudrait donc être extrêmement prudent. Bien sur, les aurors ne penseraient pas forcément à lui s'il le voyait ainsi, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il s'appliqua donc à quitter le moins possible les coins sombres et obscurs pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il ne rencontra pas beaucoup de monde. La plupart des aurors se trouvaient dans leurs boxes et il ne s'était pas encore enhardi au point d'y pénétrer. Il se contenta donc de longer les couloirs en tendant l'oreille pour tenter de capter quelques bribes de conversations. Mais il n'entendit rien de palpitant. Les aurors ne parlaient pas ou peu et les seules conversations qu'il avait réussit à surprendre ne concernait en aucun cas les actions du Ministère.

Cela faisait maintenant de longues heures qu'il errait dans les couloirs le plus discrètement possible et il commençait à se lasser. Il réalisa qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'intéressant pour la journée dans cet endroit, et décida donc de quitter le Département pour tenter sa chance ailleurs. Il allait quitter le couloir principal quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Sans cesser de courir, il se retourna, mais ne vit rien d'étrange. En revanche, il heurta assez violemment quelque chose et se retrouva allonger sur le sol. Il était un peu chamboulé et ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer. Le choc l'avait un peu abasourdi.

- « Ca alors ! » s'étonna une voix au-dessus de lui.

Il sentit alors qu'on le prenait et se sentit soulever dans les airs. Mais il était encore un peu secoué et il ne réalisa pas bien ce qui se passait.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » demanda toujours cette même voix.

C'est alors que Queudver vit se pencher vers lui une tignasse rousse et deux grands yeux étonnés.

- « Un rat ?! Ici ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient effectué des inspections sanitaires il y a à peine deux semaines » marmonna la voix comme pour lui-même

- « WEASLEY ! » hurla alors une autre voix un peu plus lointaine « Ce dossier c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

L'homme qui le tenait encore dans sa paume releva alors la tête et répondit 

- « J'arrive ! » lança-t-il « Quant à toi… » ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers lui « Tu vas rester là un petit moment »

Queudver se sentit alors glisser dans une sorte de trou qui sentait fort le cuir bon marcher puis se sentit bringuebaler de droite à gauche. Cela le réveilla et il réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il était prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa forme humaine, sous peine de se faire prendre, il ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans ce trou noir et inconfortable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il sentit alors une forte secousse et tout s'arrêta. Queudver tenta alors à l'aide de ses griffes de s'échapper de sa nouvelle prison. Mais les parois étaient glissantes et il ne put remonter. Toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines et non seulement il ne parvint pas à s'extirper de cet endroit sombre, mais en plus il était exténué. A bout de force, il se laissa glisser contre le fond de sa prison de cuir. Il sentit contre son dos quelque chose de dur qu'il finit par identifier comme étant un crayon. D'après les odeurs qu'ils percevaient dans cet endroit, il devait y avoir aussi des parchemins… Il en conclut qu'il se trouvait dans une sacoche ou un sac… Il attendit ainsi de très longues heures avant de ressentir une nouvelle secousse. Il tenta de s'agripper à l'aide de ses griffes au fond de cuir pour ne pas se retrouver projeter contre les parois à chaque mouvement. Le voyage dura très longtemps et Queudver crut même qu'il ne finirait jamais. Pourtant après maintes et maintes secousses, tout sembla se calmer. Le roulis se fit plus calme, plus régulier. Comme si l'homme marchait d'un pas serein. Le silence régnait et Queudver aurait presque pu se faire bercer par ce si continuel mouvement si un bruit assourdissant ne s'était pas fait entendre.

- « PAPA ! » hurlèrent six voix en même temps et le sac fut à nouveau secouer par des mouvements chaotiques.

- « Doucement… Doucement… » murmura la voix de l'homme qui l'avait capturé « Vous allez me faire tomber ! Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir.»

Les secousses se calmèrent alors et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- « Retournez donc jouer les enfants, je vous appellerais quand le dîner sera servit »

Il y eut quelques grognements mais Queudver entendit les bruits s'éloigner

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée Arthur ? » reprit la voix féminine

- « Excellente Molly, excellente ! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle… » ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas « J'ai trouvé un cadeau pour Percy, celui dont il rêvait… »

- « Arthur… » souffla la voix féminine d'une voix triste « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous occuper d'un animal sans compter que cela coûte très cher et… »

- « Molly ! Fais-moi un peu confiance veux-tu ? » répondit le jeune homme d'un voix amusée « Celui que j'ai trouvé ne nous coûtera pas cher à nourrir… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu… » commença la voix féminine

- « Percy , » appela alors l'homme d'une voix forte « Percy, tu veux bien venir s'il te plait ? »

- « Quoi Papa ? » répondit alors la voix d'un petit garçon.

- « Ecoute mon grand, je sais que ton anniversaire n'est que dans trois jours, mais j'ai déjà ton cadeau et je ne peux plus attendre avant de te l'offrir… Tu es prêt ? »

- « Oh oui ! » s'exclama alors le garçonnet d'une voix impatiente.

- « Très bien alors dans ce cas… »

Queudver aperçut alors une main se glisser dans le sac où il se trouvait toujours. Il tenta en vain de se débattre, mais il n'y parvint pas et la main le saisit d'une poigne puissante. Il se débattit encore violemment mais rien ne pouvait le libérer.

- « Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas pu l'emballer » lança la voix de l'homme tandis que Queudver sortait enfin de la sacoche où il avait passé toute sa journée.

- « Joyeux anniversaire mon fils ! » déclara Arthur en tendant la main vers un garçon aussi roux que lui.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Il a lancé trois personnes à sa recherche professeur ! Et cela fait plusieurs jours déjà, ils ne vont plus tarder à se rendre compte qu'il n'a laissé aucune trace et inévitablement ils vont venir jusqu'ici car c'est là que j'ai déclaré l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois ! » lança Rogue

- « Je sais » souffla le professeur Dumbledore sans quitter du regard le parc de Poudlard qu'il observait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

- « Vous comprenez bien qu'on ne peut plus le garder ici » souffla Rogue d'une voix suspicieuse

- « Bien évidemment ! » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il courrait de grands risques à garder ainsi un mangemort activement recherché par Lord Voldemort. Mais il avait eu tellement de choses à faire en si peu de temps qu'il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à tout faire.

- « Il faut de toute urgence prévoir son transfert, reste à savoir où » lança Rogue

- « Je lui ai déjà trouvé un endroit où l'accueillir. Il s'agit d'une prison hautement surveillée en Amérique du Sud. Elle se trouve dans les hauteurs de la Cordillère des Andes. Les conditions de vie n'y sont pas facile, mais je doute que l'on puisse retrouver la trace de Quirrel une fois qu'il y sera » répondit le professeur d'une voix grave en se retournant vers son Maître des Potions

- « Qu'attendons-nous pour l'y envoyer dans ce cas ? » demanda Rogue

- « Il fallait que je mette sur place une équipe de volontaire prêt à faire le voyage pour assurer sa sécurité. »

- « Il me semble tout de même que parmi les membres de l'ordre, il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas très actives et qui pourrait aisément… »

- « Les membres de l'Ordre ont tous une vie à côté de leur engagement » le coupa Dumbledore d'une voix ferme « Mais le problème ne se pose plus puisque j'ai trouvé l'escorte parfaite pour cette mission »

- « Ah oui ? » demanda Rogue d'un air à la fois curieux et sceptique « Et puis-je savoir qui ? »

- « Bien sur » lui répondit le professeur « J'ai décidé de confier ce travail à nos amis qui viennent de nous rejoindre. C'est une mission importante et pour laquelle leurs réflexes et leurs sens aiguisé ne seront que des atouts ! »

- « Les lycanthropes… » souffla Rogue d'un air un peu abasourdi

- « Oui Severus »

- « Mais, êtes-vous sur que nous pouvons faire confiance à ces personnes que nous connaissons à peine ? Dois-je vous rappeler que l'enjeu est très important pour moi ? S'il laisse Quirrel s'échapper, je suis un homme mort ! »

- « Severus… » répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore « Ces hommes et ces femmes ont choisit de nous rejoindre car ils veulent se battre à nos côtés pour faire avancer les choses. Si nous leur disons que cette mission est de la plus grande importance, je suis persuadée qu'ils prendront à cœur sa réussite, tu n'as, à mon avis, pas à t'en faire sur ce point. »

Mais le jeune homme restait visiblement très sceptique, même s'il n'osait pas en faire la remarque à voix haute.

- « Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu souhaitais me parler ? » demanda alors le professeur

- « Non » se contenta de répondre Severus

- « Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te demander de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je dois quitter Poudlard pour quelques heures »

Rogue hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la porte du bureau, le professeur Dumbledore le suivait silencieusement. Quand tous les deux furent dans le couloir, près à partir chacun dans une direction différente, Dumbledore se tourna vers son Maître des Potions.

- « Vraiment, Severus… Ne te fais pas de soucis… »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de poursuivre sa route. Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda s'éloigner un moment avant de se remettre à marcher. Il quitta rapidement le château sans avoir croiser la moindre personne. A cette heure de la soirée, tous les étudiants devaient en théorie se trouver dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il se mit à sourire, il n'était pas dupe et il savait pertinemment qu'il y en aurait bien un ou deux pour enfreindre les règles, comme toujours…

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du parc du château, il transplana et se retrouva immédiatement devant l'immense demeure qui accueillait les vingt et un lycanthropes venu pour les aider. A travers les fenêtres, on observait que la plupart des pièces étaient occupées et l'endroit paraissait accueillant. Confiant, le professeur frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes. Un jeune homme vint lui ouvrir et le reconnut aussitôt.

- « Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore ! » lança-t-il d'un air poli

- « Bonsoir » répondit le vieux sorcier en entrant dans la maison.

Après avoir laissé sa cape sur le portemanteau, il entra dans le grand salon où se trouvait la majeure partie des habitants de la demeure. Il fut à peine surpris d'y retrouver Remus qui se leva quand il le vit.

- « Bonsoir ! » lança-t-il en arrivant vers lui « Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

- « J'ai une annonce à faire Remus. Je viens annoncer qu'elle est la première mission que je vais vous confier »

Le jeune homme prit alors un air grave et hocha la tête.

- « Je vais chercher les autres » déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce pour aller prévenir les autres occupants.

Dumbledore accepta avec reconnaissance le fauteuil qu'on lui proposait aimablement et s'installa confortablement. Il attendit quelques instants avant de voir revenir Remus et les quatre autres lycanthropes qu'il était parti chercher.

Il y eut d'un seul coup un profond silence dans la salle. Un silence empreint de respect. Le professeur Dumbledore se lança alors.

- « Mes amis, si je suis venu ce soir, c'est que j'ai déjà une mission à vous confier »

Plusieurs murmures retentirent dans la maison. On y décelait de l'impatience et de la curiosité, ce qui amusa le vieux sorcier.

- « Pour cette mission » poursuivit-il « il me faudra six volontaires, pour escorter un prisonnier jusqu'à une prison d'Amérique du Sud. Cette mission durera quelques jours, le temps de faire le voyage. Il s'agit d'une mission de grande importance. Ce prisonnier ne doit en aucun cas s'évader, il s'agit d'un mangemort qui en sait beaucoup trop sur l'Ordre… »

Tous le fixèrent d'un air grave.

- « La mission débutera dans les prochains jours, peut être demain, après demain au plus tard, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Les volontaires seront accompagnés par Maugrey Fol Œil qui est un brillant auror et seront mis plus au courant au moment même où la mission commencera. Je vous laisse choisir entre vous qui parmi vous partira »

Les lycanthropes se mirent alors à discuter entre eux avec enthousiasme et Dumbledore vit là un signe très encourageant. Ils étaient volontaires et motivés, et c'était une très bonne chose. Il vit alors Remus s'approcher de lui.

- « J'irai » souffla-t-il « Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Fol Œil »

- « Je regrette Remus, mais cela ne va pas être possible » lui annonça Dumbledore

Le jeune homme eut vraiment l'air surpris

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il

- « j'ai d'autres projets pour toi » lui annonça le professeur.

Remus le regarda d'un air curieux et le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- « Viens, suis-moi… »

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors la pièce bruyante et animée pour rejoindre une plus petite pièce un peu à l'écart.

- « Je ne sais pas si tu as été mis au courant de toutes les récentes informations concernant l'Ordre » commença le professeur Dumbledore

- « Non, mais je m'y emploi » lui répondit Remus

- « Et bien, il se trouve que l'homme que j'avais employé cet été comme professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, est un mangemort accompli. C'est lui qu'il faut transférer en Amérique Latine »

Remus hocha alors la tête avec attention.

- « Je me suis donc retrouvé, il y a deux jours, pour la rentrée, sans professeur » continua Dumbledore.

- « C'est embêtant… » souffla le jeune homme

- « Très… » répondit le professeur « D'autant plus qu'un décret d'application du Ministère stipule que le Ministère est habilité à nommer un professeur à Poudlard si je me révélais dans l'incapacité d'en trouver un moi-même »

- « Oh ! »

- « Je ne tiens pas à ce que Cornélius Fudge s'immisce dans mon école » lança Dumbledore d'une voix grave

- « C'est tout à fait compréhensible, professeur, mais je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi je peux vous être utile… » dit alors Remus

- « Tu as déjà une expérience dans l'enseignement Remus… Que dirais-tu maintenant d'enseigner à Poudlard ? »


	118. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent dix sept : La peur**

_  
« La peur  
qui fait battre mon coeur  
a cent à l'heure  
la peur  
qui se mue en terreur »  
Nourith_

- « Bonsoir les plus belles ! »

Océane releva la tête en entendant la voix forte et claire de son mari qui rentrait du travail. Elle quitta la cuisine où elle venait de se servir une grande tasse de thé et se retrouva face à face avec lui.

- « Bonsoir chéri ! » murmura-t-elle en souriant

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Ca fait du bien d'être rentré ! » Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Océane pouffa légèrement.

- « Papaaaaaaaaa ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le salon duquel ce cri venait d'être poussé. Lalyh avait entendu son père rentrer, mais comme elle était dans son parc et qu'elle ne savait pas encore, Merlin merci, en sortir, elle devait être en train de trépigner d'impatience.

- « Je crois qu'on m'attend… » lança le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.

- « J'en ai bien l'impression » ajouta Océane en le suivant dans le salon.

Elle le vit lancer négligemment son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se précipiter vers le parc où leur fille, dans son petit pyjama bleu lui tendait les bras en souriant. Les bras croisés sur son ventre, elle le regarda en souriant la soulever dans les airs avant de la prendre à son cou.

- « Oh ma princesse ! » grogna Sirius en enfouissant son nez contre la peau tendre du cou de Lalyh « Je suis content de voir »

- « Papa ! » Répéta Lalyh d'un air amusé.

Sirius l'éloigna alors un peu de lui en souriant. Mais il prit bientôt un air plus grave et Océane su ce que son mari venait d'apercevoir.

- « C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant le nez de leur fille qui était recouvert d'un assez large pansement.

- « Viens t'asseoir » souffla Océane en prenant, elle aussi place sur le canapé.

Sirius obéit et installa sa fille sur ses genoux.

- « Cet après midi, on est allé se promener Lalyh et moi. Il y avait une petite butte. Elle est montée tout en haut avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Je lui ai bien dis de descendre en faisant bien attention, mais cette petite folle n'est pas ta fille pour rien ! Elle s'est mise à courir et elle est tombée. Elle a dévalé la pente sur toute sa hauteur et je l'ai récupérée en bas… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Je m'imaginais devoir l'emmener à Ste Mangouste ! »

- « Elle s'est fait mal ? » demanda Sirius, un peu inquiet

- « Tu montres tes bobos à Papa ? » demanda Océane à sa fille

La petite fille montra alors à Sirius la paume de ses mains qui étaient écorchées et rougies. Le jeune homme en prit une dans sa main et la caressa doucement du pouce. Océane se pencha alors et releva les jambes du pantalon de pyjama et montra alors les deux genoux meurtris et fit de même avec les coudes.

- « Ah quand même… » souffla Sirius d'un air grave.

- « Mais, elle a été très courageuse… Je lui ai dit que tu serais très fier d'elle si elle me laissait soigner ces bobos sans pleurer et sans faire de caprices et elle a été très grande. Et très sage… »

- « C'est vrai princesse ? » demanda Sirius en souriant

- « Vi ! » lui assura Lalyh

- « Je suis fier de toi ma chérie ! » Lança-t-il alors avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

La petite fille sembla réellement ravi et leur offrit un sourire éblouissant.

- « Tu zoues ? » demanda-t-elle soudain à son père

- « Non princesse, je vais rester un peu avec Maman… On jouera tous les deux un peu plus tard d'accord ? »

Lalyh sembla un peu déçue mais ne dit rien. Elle descendit des genoux de son père et alla rejoindre son coffre à jouets d'une démarche un peu boitillante.

- « Elle n'a vraiment pas pleuré ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse

- « Si, mais elle s'est laissé faire… Je te jure que j'ai eu vraiment peur ! Elle a roulé tout le long et moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour la rattraper… Mais bon, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal… »

- « La prochaine fois je viendrais avec vous. » Répondit le jeune homme en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. « Et sinon, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

- « Ca a été… Je me suis replongée dans la lecture des ouvrages sur les Quatre Fondateurs, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant pour le moment. Et toi ? »

- « Oh… Comme d'habitude. J'ai toujours ce dossier qui m'embête… Remus est passé ce matin pour voir comment je me débrouillais, mais il avait la tête ailleurs… »

- « Tu en as reçu d'autre ? » Demanda soudain la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée.

Sirius soupira et ôta son bras de derrière son épaule. Océane savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'ils reparlent de toute cette histoire de lettre et de journaliste, mais pour la jeune femme c'était un besoin. Elle avait été surprise qu'il ne discute pas sa décision de le voir ramener chaque jour à la maison les lettres que Rita Skeeter lui envoyait. Océane tenait vraiment à les brûler elle-même…

Elle vit alors son mari se lever et rejoindre le coin de la pièce où gisait son sac. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans un moment avant d'en sortir une enveloppe bleutée. Il la lui apporta, les traits tendus.

- « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je les brûle moi-même au bureau ! On en parlerait plus et on oublierait tout ça… »

Océane prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et se leva pour se rapprocher de la cheminée. Comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas ouverte. La jeune femme la regarda avec colère et mépris.

- « C'est une sorte de vengeance… » murmura-t-elle simplement en s'accroupissant devant l'âtre pour y lancer la lettre.

Elle regarda le morceau de papier se consumer et comme chaque soir depuis celui de leur dispute, elle imaginait que ce n'était pas une simple lettre qui brûlait, mais belle et bien cette Rita Skeeter. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

- « Te venger de quoi chérie ? On s'en fiche de cette fille ! »

Océane se leva et se blotti dans ses bras.

- « Je ne veux pas que ça te perturbe autant » souffla Sirius en caressant ses cheveux

- « Ca ne me perturbe pas ! » Lui assura la jeune femme.

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais elle l'entendit soupirer violemment.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme tous les autres soirs, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils allèrent se coucher et passèrent une très bonne nuit.

Elle était confortablement emmitouflée dans les épaisses, douces et chaudes couvertures de son lit quand la jeune femme sentit quelque chose de tout petit se poser sur sa joue.

- « Maman ! » Lança la voix aiguë de Lalyh.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en souriant.

- « C'est l'heure de se lever paresseuse ! » Ajouta Sirius en s'installant près d'elle sur le rebord du lit tandis que Lalyh se glissait près d'elle, sous les draps.

- « Il est tard ? » demanda Océane d'une voix endormie

- « Plus tard que l'heure à laquelle tu te lèves d'habitude » lui répondit le jeune homme en posant un baiser sur son front qu'il venait de débarrasser des mèches qui le barrait. « Tu ne t'es même pas réveillée quand mon réveil a sonné ! »

Océane esquissa un faible sourire et s'étira tranquillement.

- « Il faut que j'y aille ma belle ! » annonça alors Sirius « J'ai fait manger Lalyh et j'ai changé ses pansements »

- « Tu es un amour » souffla-t-elle

- « Je sais, je me le répète souvent ! » Plaisanta le jeune homme en se penchant pour lui voler un bref baiser.

Il embrassa ensuite Lalyh et se leva du lit.

- « Au revoir ! »

- « A'rvoir Papa ! » souffla Lalyh

- « A ce soir » murmura Océane.

Une fois que le jeune homme eut quitté la chambre. La jeune femme se redressa un peu et prit sa fille contre elle.

- « On en a de la chance d'avoir un homme comme ça à la maison » murmura Océane à sa fille en posant un baiser sur son front.

Elles restèrent ainsi un petit moment à se faire des baisers et des câlins, à jouer toutes les deux avant qu'Océane ne décide qu'il était grand temps pour elle de se lever. C'est pourtant à regrets qu'elle quitta son lit douillet pour aller enfiler sa robe de chambre, elle récupéra ensuite Lalyh et toutes les deux se rendirent dans le salon. Océane fit appeler Kana et lui demanda de lui apporter son petit déjeuner. L'elfe se dépêcha d'obéir et bientôt, l'estomac de la jeune femme fut rassasié. Elle se mit à sourire et vint s'installer sur le tapis, près de sa fille qui jouait avec une poupée en chiffon. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée… Son regard se posa alors sur les cendres de la cheminée et parmi elle, elle aperçut très nettement les restes de l'enveloppe bleue qu'elle avait brûlé la veille. Elles étaient encore bien visibles et la jeune femme sentit alors une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se leva, pris sa fille dans ses bras et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elles furent rapidement prêtes à partir. Océane enveloppa chaudement sa fille dans un épais manteau, la coiffa d'un bonnet et ajouta une petite écharpe en laine. Elle enfila, elle aussi son manteau et quitta la maison. Elle transplana dès qu'elle fut dehors et se retrouva immédiatement devant un grand immeuble dans lequel elle s'engouffra. Le hall était vaste et dégagé. Une sorcière attendait derrière une sorte de petit guichet d'accueil. Océane s'approcha directement d'elle.

- « Bonjour, je voudrais voir madame Rita Skeeter… » souffla-t-elle

- « Vous aviez rendez-vous ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix mauvaise alors que son regard se posait sur Lalyh, confortablement installé contre la hanche de sa maman.

- « Non, mais c'est très important » répondit Océane

- « Sans rendez-vous, je ne peux rien pour vous ! » Lui lança la jeune femme d'une voix peu aimable.

- « Je me permets d'insister » continua Océane « dites-lui que je veux la voir… Dîtes que je m'appelle Black »

Elle avait pris son air le plus autoritaire et elle espérait que cela marcherait.

- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » lui répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

Océane la regarda s'éloigner en essayant de ne pas paraître trop satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle jeta un rapide regard à sa fille qui venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule et réalisa alors qu'elle s'était peut être un peu emballé avant de partir. Elle allait exposer sa fille au regard de cette pimbêche… Et c'était quelque chose dont elle ne voulait absolument pas. Elle décida donc d'enfoncer bien profondément le bonnet de son petit trésor jusqu'à son nez.

- « Reste comme ça ma chérie… On joue à se cacher… »

Lalyh lui répondit par un petit rire amusé. La jeune femme se mit à sourire et ajusta un peu mieux son manteau pour être bien sur que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement. Elle ne voulait pas donner à cette journaliste de malheur des potins croustillants sur sa famille. A cet instant, la jeune femme d'accueil revint vers elle.

- « Madame Skeeter va vous recevoir » annonça-t-elle d'une voix hautaine. « Son bureau est par-là… »

Elle lui indiqua du bout de ses doigts peints la direction à suivre. Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête et se dépêcha de prendre le chemin qu'on lui indiquait. Elle trouva rapidement le bureau de la journaliste. Son nom était inscrit d'un vert criard sur la porte. Elle frappa quelques coups sur la porte.

- « Entrez ! » Lança la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse que la jeune femme trouva tout bonnement horripilante.

Océane entra alors et se trouva nez à nez avec la journaliste toujours habillé d'une façon que la jeune femme qualifia de vulgaire. La jeune femme prit un air surpris en la voyant entrer.

- « Mais… Mais… Vous n'êtes pas monsieur Black ? » couina-t-elle

- « Bien vu ! » Lança ironiquement Océane « Je suis sa femme ! »

- « Sa femme ? »

- « Ne faites pas comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas ! Nous nous sommes croisées une fois »

Océane s'en souvenait très bien, car c'était le jour où sa grossesse avait été confirmée… La journaliste ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder d'un air mauvais.

- « Que puis-je pour vous, madame Black ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

- « C'est très simple » lança Océane en calant un peu mieux la tête de Lalyh contre son épaule « Je ne veux plus que vous envoyiez des lettres à mon mari ! »

- « Des lettres ? Quelles lettres ? » minauda la jeune femme d'un air faussement surpris

- « Les lettres avec lesquelles vous le harcelez depuis trop longtemps maintenant ! » S'énerva Océane « Il se moque complètement de vous ! »

- « Alors dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui est venu me dire d'arrêter ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit vous qui vous en chargiez ? Peut être que cela ne le dérange pas tant que ça ?! »

Océane se sentit tressaillir et elle espéra vivement que cela ne se voit pas trop. Elle frappa alors du plat de la main sur le bureau de la journaliste.

- « Je ne laisserais pas une pimbêche comme vous, semer le doute dans mon couple et dans ma famille ! J'aime Sirius plus que tout et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi ! Je ne vous laisserais pas nous gâcher la vie, alors que ce soit bien clair ! Si Sirius reçoit ne serait-ce qu'une autre lettre de votre part, je vous traînerais devant le magenmagot pour harcèlement ! Et ce ne sera rien en comparaison de l'enfer que je vous ferais vivre ! »

- « Ce sont des menaces ? » Demanda la journaliste d'une voix froide.

- « Exactement ! » Répondit Océane, sur d'elle.

- « Très bien » souffla Rita Skeeter.

Océane décida alors de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans ce bureau en présence de cette femme qui l'insupportait. Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce sans voir le sourire mauvais que la journaliste lui lançait.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus reposa sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette et soupira d'un air repu. Il se laissa un peu aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda tout autour de lui. Son studio n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, il se retrouvait vraiment chez lui. Bien sur, depuis son retour, Lily et Océane s'étaient débrouillée pour envoyer leurs elfes de maison chez lui pour y faire le ménage de fond en comble et remplir le garde manger, chose dont le jeune homme leur était infiniment reconnaissant. Même si depuis son retour, il avait passé peu de temps chez lui, il avait apprécié de se retrouver dans un endroit propre, même s'il restait toujours petit et plutôt sordide. Il était certain qu'à côté de la belle et grande demeure où résidaient ses amis lycanthropes, son studio faisait office de cagibi, mais c'était son chez lui et il était content d'y être.

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours dans la demeure des lycanthropes. Il y aimait la compagnie des ses nouveaux camarades et ils les avaient aidés à préparer leur toute première mission pour l'Ordre. Il avait participé à toutes les discussions pour choisir ceux et celles qui escorteraient le professeur Quirrel jusqu'à sa nouvelle prison. Bien sur, il avait été un peu déçu de ne pas partir, c'était tout à fait le genre de mission qui lui aurait plu… Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser la proposition que lui avait fait le professeur Dumbledore.  
Il avait été très surpris de se voir choisir par son ancien directeur et avait commencé par refuser en décrétant qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce travail. Mais Dumbledore avait démonté une par une toutes ses objections en décrétant qu'il serait un excellent professeur… Et Remus avait fini par le croire un peu. Il avait accepté son offre après une journée de réflexion et pour le moment il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il n'avait pas voulu se laisser influencer. Maintenant, il était content de sa décision mais c'était pourtant avec une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre qu'il s'imaginait devant un grand tableau noir, faire la classe à des dizaines de jeunes sorciers. Il se mit à sourire et se leva. Il apporta son assiette dans la cuisine et la déposa dans l'évier. Il ferait la vaisselle un peu plus tard, en rentrant. Pour l'instant, il avait une nouvelle importante à apprendre à ses amis. Il enfila donc sa cape et quitta son petit studio. Il transplana et arriva bientôt devant la maison de la famille Potter. Il entra dans le jardin, et reprenant les bonnes vieilles habitudes il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il eut alors une très belle vision de Harry et Syrielle jouant ensemble avec de petites figurines. Il frappa doucement à la porte et les deux enfants se tournèrent vers lui. Ils se mirent à sourire et tous les deux se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers lui. Remus vit en souriant le petit garçon se saisir d'un tabouret et le tirer vers la baie vitrée. Il monta dessus et actionna le mécanisme pour ouvrir la baie vitrée qu'il fit coulisser en la poussant de ses petites mains, aidée par sa petite sœur. Bientôt, Remus se retrouva face aux deux enfants.

- « Bonjour Tonton ! » Lança joyeusement Harry en sautant de son tabouret.

- « Bonjour » répondit le jeune homme pour se pencher et les embrasser tous les deux.

- « 'Mus ! » Lança Syrielle en lui tendant une petite figurine qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main.

- « C'est joli… » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Elle veut que tu zoues avec elle, hein ? » L'informa Harry en hochant la tête.

- « Mais je ne sais pas jouer à ça moi » lui répondit le jeune homme, toujours impressionner par la manière dont le petit garçon s'exprimait maintenant.

Lui qui l'avait connu bébé, et même encore dans le ventre de sa mère, avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était maintenant un vrai petit homme capable de s'exprimer parfaitement. Il avait grandi tellement vite, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Harry se mit alors à rire doucement.

- « Tu sais pas zouer ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air amusé « C'est facile ! »

Remus se mit alors à sourire et caressa la petite tête de sa filleule.

- « Où sont vos parents ? »

- « Là » répondit Lily en sortant du bureau de James dont la porte était ouverte. « Bonjour Remus ! Ca fait du bien de te voir revenir à l'improviste chez nous ! »

- « C'est donc là que vous vous cachiez ! » lança le jeune homme tandis que James quittait son bureau à son tour

- « Et oui ! » Répondit le jeune homme qui tenait dans la main le bébé-transmetteur. « Comment tu vas ? »

- « Bien, je vais très bien ! »

Remus alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon et fut amusé de voir Syrielle s'approcher de lui et poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

- « En fait, je suis venu pour vous parler de quelque chose… » annonça-t-il

A cet instant, le bébé transmetteur émit une violente couleur rose et un petit bruit aigu.

- « Oh, on nous appelle ! » Déclara James en posant l'engin sur la table basse. « Je reviens »

Remus hocha la tête et le regarda se rendre d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers. Harry suivit son papa en courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Malheureusement, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il se releva rapidement en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air un peu penaud.

- « Ca va chéri ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant de lui

Harry se contenta de grogner et de venir se blottir tout contre ses jambes. Lily se pencha alors et embrassa tendrement le front de son fils.

- « C'est rien mon cœur » murmura-t-elle doucement.

- « Ca fait mal… » grogna-t-il

- « Je sais, mais si tu faisais un peu plus attention où tu mettais les pieds aussi » lança gentiment Lily en prenant place dans le canapé. « Depuis quelques temps, il ne fait attention à rien et il ne fait que tomber ou renverser des choses… Il se cogne aussi contre les meubles ! Il bouge tout le temps, une vraie petite pelote de nerf ! C'est dans ses moments là que je regrette que la mère de James ne soit plus là… J'aurais bien aimé savoir si James était aussi agité étant petit… »

- « Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Harry est un petit garçon dynamique » lança Remus en souriant

- « Je sais, mais j'avais toujours espéré qu'il se calme en grandissant » souffla la jeune femme

- « Tu as toujours été optimiste » plaisanta Remus en regardant Harry qui déjà consolé, était retourné auprès de ses jeux.

A cet instant, James revint dans la pièce avec son bébé dans les bras.

- « Nous avons ici un petit garçon très bien éveillé » annonça-t-il avec tendresse et fierté.

Il vint s'installer près de sa femme.

- « Alors Remus ? » Demanda-t-il alors « De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire faiblement et prit une grande inspiration avant de leur répondre.

- « Je suis venu vous voir, parce qu'il faut qu'on parle, surtout toi et moi James, concernant Jasire… »

- « Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! » s'exclama James en souriant « Sirius et moi, on a rien touché, tes affaires sont toujours en ordre et n'attendent que ton retour au bureau… »

- « Justement… » souffla Remus d'un air un peu gêné « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé un nouveau travail… Et j'ai accepté » annonça-t-il

Le silence s'abattit sur le salon de la famille Potter, ce qui quelque part, amusa Remus. Il avait l'impression qu'une catastrophe venait de les frapper tous les deux tant James et Lily le fixaient avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Un nouveau travail ?! » demanda James d'un air éberlué

- « Je te préviens tout de suite Remus Lupin… » gronda Lily en se levant d'un air menaçant « Si tu penses une nouvelle fois à partir loin pour une mission dangereuse sans nous donner de nouvelles, je te jure que je te kidnappe et que je te séquestre jusqu'à ce que tu sois trop vieux pour te déplacer tout seul ! »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à rire ce qui eut pour effet de calmer la jeune femme qui sembla tout d'un coup bien plus détendue.

- « Ne t'emporte pas Lily ! » souffla le jeune homme d'une voix amusée « Je ne repartirais pas… Enfin pas très loin… Mais je ne pourrais pas reprendre mon poste à Jasire »

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda à cet instant James qui le fixait d'un air grave

- « Je vais être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Je reprends le poste de Quirrel » annonça Remus

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais cette fois ces deux amis semblaient tout simplement abasourdis.

- « Professeur ? » demanda James d'une voix un peu étranglée

- « C'est génial ! » S'exclama Lily en s'approchant de lui « Tu vas enseigner à Poudlard ? Pour de vrai ? »

- « Pour de vrai ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant

- « Il te l'a proposé quand ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Il y a quelques jours… J'ai pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir et finalement j'ai donné mon accord »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire largement.

- « Un vrai professeur ? » demanda à nouveau James visiblement un peu sous le choc

- « Remets-toi James ! » Plaisanta Remus en fixant son ami « Oui, je vais être un vrai professeur… Mais j'ai déjà donné des cours à un enfant tu sais ? »

- « Oui je sais, mais là on parle de Poudlard ! »

- « Je sais… Ca m'a fait bizarre moi aussi, mais je m'y suis fait… »

- « Je n'en reviens pas ! » souffla Lily 

Remus se mit à sourire

- « Tu ne me kidnapperas pas alors ? » plaisanta-t-il

- « Non ! A condition que tu continues à nous voir souvent ! » déclara la jeune femme

- « Mais comment on doit t'appeler maintenant ? » Demanda James en souriant « Professeur Lupin ?! »

- « Ben voilà, ça commence ! » Soupira Remus d'un air amusé « Ca ne va rien changer que je travaille là-bas ! »

- « Un des Maraudeurs professeur… Moi j'appelle ça une trahison ! » Plaisanta James « Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné à les rendre chèvres ! Tu vas bosser avec eux maintenant ! »

- « Ouais ! » répondit Remus en souriant « Mais je suis désolé pour Jasire… Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'en fais plus vraiment parti et je comprendrais très bien si vous décidiez d'engager quelqu'un d'autre pour… »

- « Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! » Le coupa James d'une voix décidée « On n'engagera personne à ta place ! Tu es un des collaborateurs de Jasire et tu le resteras ! Tu auras toujours ta place dans cette entreprise ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais Remus ! On se débrouille très bien Sirius et moi. En plus en ce moment, on a pas beaucoup de travail… »

- « Tu es sur ? »

- « Bien sur que j'en suis sur ! » Répondit James d'une voix ferme.

Puis le jeune homme se radoucit et se mit à rire.

- « Tu en as déjà parlé à Sirius ? »

- « Non »

- « Tu veux bien attendre que je sois là pour le lui annoncer ?! Je voudrais bien voir la tête qu'il va faire ! »

- « Sans doute une tête aussi drôle que la tienne ! » Lui rétorqua Lily en retournant s'asseoir près de lui « On aurait dit que tu faisais une attaque ! »

James lui fit une grimace et la jeune femme se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue pour se faire pardonner.

- « C'est quand même une nouvelle importante ! Je n'y aurais jamais cru ! »

- « Moi non plus… » avoua Remus en souriant « Et j'ai un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ! »

- « Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! » Le gronda gentiment Lily « Tu as été un excellent professeur pour Henry Scott ! Alors pourquoi se serait différents pour les autres… »

Remus haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter.

- « Tu commences quand ? » demanda Lily

- « Dès lundi prochain » répondit le jeune homme

- « Je suis sur que tu seras encore professeur quand Harry entrera à Poudlard ! Tu imagines l'avoir comme élèves ?! » s'exclama James en riant à moitié

- « Holà ! » S'exclama Remus « Ne nous emballons pas ! Harry n'entrera pas au Collège avant huit ans ! »

- « Moi j'y crois ! » Décréta James en souriant et en replaçant un peu mieux la tête de Jack contre son bras replié.

Remus se mit à sourire en faisant non de la tête. Il était content, très content.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Accroupi à même le sol dans un cachot humide et sombre, Quirrel fixait le vide depuis de longues heures déjà, immobile et impassible. Il avait renoncé à hurler en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne le libérer. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le château pour savoir qu'on l'avait enfermé dans le cachot le plus profond de l'école. Celui qui était le plus éloigné de tout endroit occupé du château. Il avait vite compris qu'il s'égosillerait pour rien, personne ne viendrait le délivrer.

Depuis une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans ce cachot, il n'avait vu que deux personnes. Le professeur Dumbledore, bien sur, qui était venu l'interroger et Severus Rogue…

Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il avait été très surpris de le voir là. Il était à mille lieux de penser qu'il était un des acolytes de Dumbledore… Quirrel l'avait toujours soupçonné d'être un mangemort et même plus, l'espion dont lui avait parlé Barty Croupton Jr lors de leur première rencontre. Depuis la rentrée, il avait observé son collègue évolué dans Poudlard et son côté tellement serpentardesque lui avait vite sauté aux yeux. Il l'avait toujours imaginé en parfait mangemort, encouragée dans son idée par le caractère plutôt irascible du jeune homme. Le savoir du côté de Dumbledore l'avait grandement ébranlé. Mais depuis une semaine qu'il croupissait dans ce cachot avec pour seule compagnie le silence, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Tout était maintenant parfaitement clair dans sa tête.

Rogue était effectivement un mangemort et il était de plus l'espion de Voldemort auprès du professeur Dumbledore. Mais il était aussi un espion de Dumbledore… Une sorte d'agent double. Il menait bien son jeu… Quirrel en était même venu à se demander pour qui son collègue, ou plutôt son ancien collègue, travaillait réellement… Ces questions auxquelles il avait longuement pensé avaient occupé une bonne partie de son temps et l'avaient surtout empêché de penser à beaucoup d'autres choses beaucoup plus graves, le concernant.  
Maintenant, c'était un fait avéré que le professeur Dumbledore savait qu'il était un mangemort. Il ne le laisserait donc jamais partir et risquer de le laisser rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait en effet tant de chose à lui apprendre sur le professeur de Poudlard et Severus Rogue… Quirrel était bien conscient qu'il ne serait plus jamais libre, car ils ne prendraient jamais le risque de le voir divulguer ces informations de la plus haute importance. Son avenir lui apparaissait sinistre et sombre, et il soupira.

A cet instant, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre qui le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers cette porte dans l'embrasure de laquelle se tenait le professeur Dumbledore accompagné de deux hommes que Quirrel ne connaissait pas.

- « Alors c'est lui ? » Demanda un des deux hommes d'une voix rauque.

- « Oui Alastor » répondit le professeur Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce

Quirrel eut alors un mouvement de recul. Cet homme était sans doute l'un des plus effrayant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il lui paraissait difforme dans la pâle lumière chancelante de la torche qu'il tenait dans la main. Son visage était recouvert de cicatrices, son nez avait une drôle de forme, il avait un œil des plus surprenant… L'homme avança de quelques pas et Quirrel entendit très clairement le bruit d'une jambe de bois sur le carrelage inégal du cachot. Il s'approcha un peu de lui et instinctivement, Quirrel recula.

- « Je vois que nous avons à faire à un grand courageux ! » Railla l'homme en s'approchant de lui.

- « Je vous en prie Alastor… » souffla le professeur

Le second homme n'avait pas encore prononcé aucun mot. Il se contentait de suivre le directeur et l'auror et se posta près de lui d'un air impassible.

- « Je tiens à ce que tout soit fait le plus rapidement possible, dans la plus grande discrétion bien sur. » continua Dumbledore d'une voix grave « Je veux qu'il soit bien traité… »

L'auror grogna d'un air mauvais qui fit frissonner Quirrel. Mais par chance, l'auror ne semblait pas avoir envie de désobéir au professeur ce qui, quelque part, le rassurais.

- « Prends-le ! » Indiqua alors l'auror à son assistant qui se pencha pour l'empoigner sans douceur.

Quirrel fut bâillonné par un sortilège de mutisme et ligoter par des dizaines de petites cordes très solides qui avaient jaillit des baguettes pointées sur lui. Le jeune homme était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le sorcier qui accompagnait Maugrey, et qui n'avait toujours rien dit lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule pour le forcer à avancer. Quirrel s'exécuta et fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie.

- « Bonne chance » souffla Dumbledore qui était resté un peu en arrière « Et surtout rappelez-vous, il ne doit en aucun cas s'échapper… »

C'est sur ces mots que Quirrel quitta son cachot. Pourtant, même après avoir passé de longs jours enfermés, il n'arrivait pas à savourer cet instant. Il n'imaginait pas sa sortie, encadré par deux sorciers qui lui étaient hostiles et qui l'avaient bâillonné… Il avait un instant cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait envoyé quelqu'un pour le libéré, mais il s'était vite fait une raison et pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais pensé à sa sortie. Il s'était plus d'une fois imaginé finir sa vie dans ce cachot sombre et humide.

Escortés par les deux hommes, Quirrel parcourut le long couloir humide qui reliait le cachot au couloir. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendu dans celui-ci qu'il constata qu'il faisait nuit. Là, dans le couloir l'attendait deux autres personnes. Il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant et tous avaient l'air sérieux et concentré.

- « Alors ? » se contenta de demander Maugrey en fixant une jeune femme

- « Tout se passe comme nous l'avions prévu » répondit-elle à voix basse « Ils nous attendent à l'endroit convenu »

- « Parfait, dépêchons-nous… » souffla l'auror.

Les trois autres sorciers virent alors se placer tout autour de Quirrel. La jeune femme, la seule du lot, vint se placer à sa droite et lui saisit le bras d'une poigne ferme tandis que les deux hommes se plaçaient à sa gauche et derrière lui. L'auror prit la tête de ce petit groupe et entreprit de quitter le château.  
Quirrel sentait sur lui le regard curieux de ses gardiens et il fut à peine étonne d'entendre un des deux hommes murmurer à voix basse.

- « Debae ? Tu le connais ce type ? »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui et le fixa un moment avant de répondre

- « Non, Zac… Pourquoi ? »

- « Je pensais que ce serait quelqu'un d'important » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix un peu déçue.

Quirrel se sentit un peu vexé… Il était un mangemort tout de même ! Et puis, il en savait beaucoup sur ce qui se passait réellement à Poudlard et de ce fait, il était en possession d'informations très importantes pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait bien aimé être traité avec un peu plus de considération que cela.  
Les trois sorciers ne dirent alors plus un mot et le conduisirent à travers les différents couloirs du château, toujours guidé par l'auror à l'air peu aimable qui sursautait à chaque intersection. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent pourtant une éternité à Quirrel, ils arrivèrent dehors. La nuit était très fraîche mais dégagée. On voyait de nombreuses étoiles briller dans le ciel et la lune qui avait un très bel arrondi. Quirrel fut assez surpris de voir ses trois gardiens lever d'un même ensemble leurs yeux vers l'astre lunaire avant de baisser la tête d'un air à la fois agacés et blessés… Ces trois là étaient décidément bien étranges et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il frissonna violemment.

- « Il va attraper froid ! » Lança soudain la jeune femme qui le tenait toujours fermement « Monsieur Maugrey ! On pourrait peut être le couvrir un peu ! »

L'auror se retourna d'un geste brusque et la fixa un moment de son air sévère avant de répondre par un grognement. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une grossière couverture, pelucheuse et rugueuse qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Cette dernière le remercia d'un signe de tête et étala consciencieusement le morceau de tissu sur ses épaules.

- « Bon, on y va maintenant ? » Grogna l'auror qui reprit sa marche sans même attendre la réponse de ses acolytes qui reprirent d'ailleurs leur marche sans s'offusquer de la dureté du ton de leur meneur.

Cette étrange procession traversa le parc de Poudlard. Quirrel se mit à trembler de tous ses membres au moment où ils passèrent près de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il avait constamment l'impression d'être épié par des dizaines d'yeux menaçant… De plus, il pouvait y avoir toutes sortes de choses maléfiques cachés entre ses arbres sombres et lugubres… Et, bien qu'il ait été professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à une de ses créatures démoniaques.

Il fut soulagé quand ils arrivèrent devant les lourdes grilles qui symbolisaient la fin du domaine du Collège. Et, c'est à l'instant précis où l'auror Maugrey les ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre qu'il réalisa enfin ce qui se passait.

On venait de l'arracher à un cachot qui n'était certes pas confortables, mais où il était sur d'être en sécurité et nourri au moins une fois par jour. Et maintenant, on l'emmenait quelque part dont il n'avait aucune idée, entraîné par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le considérer comme un ami. Le jeune homme se mit alors à se débattre assez violemment pour tenter de se libéré de l'étreinte de sa garde rapprochée, mais bien que surpris dans un premier temps, les trois sorciers ne lui laissèrent pas l'occasion de fuir. Il tenta alors de hurler, mais il était toujours soumis au sortilège de mutisme et aucun son de sortait de sa bouche. Il vit alors Maugrey revenir sur ses pas et l'empoigné à la gorge.

- « Tu commences seulement à réaliser ce qui se passe pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui figea Quirrel sur place.

- « Monsieur Maugrey ! Vous lui faites mal ! » S'indigna la jeune femme d'un ton de reproche.

Quirrel sentit l'auror desserrer son étreinte et il remercia intérieurement cette jeune femme de son intervention.

- « Ecoute-moi bien » souffla néanmoins Maugrey d'un air menaçant « Un sale mangemort comme toi, moi je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule et tu serais déjà en train de subir un vigoureux interrogatoire après avoir croupi dans une cellule d'Azkaban ! Mais tu as eu de la chance que le professeur Dumbledore soit un homme trop gentil ! On va juste se contenter de t'envoyer purger ta peine ailleurs, dans un endroit d'où tu ne pourras pas rejoindre ton Maître Infâme et tes autres collègues pourris ! Alors tu ne vas plus faire d'histoire car je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Dumbledore, compris ? »

Quirrel fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, mais l'auror pris son absence de réaction pour une réponse et le lâcha.

- « Tenez le bien ! » Grogna-t-il tout de même en passant la grille.

Mais Quirrel avait bien compris le message et ne chercha plus à leur fausser compagnie. Maugrey lui avait fait tellement peur, qu'il préférait encore être enfermé, du moment que c'était loin, très loin de lui… Ils marchèrent un long moment cette fois à travers des chemins boueux et dont le sol était inégal. Quirrel manqua de trébucher plus d'une fois, quand ses pieds se posaient sur des cailloux. Ils avaient depuis longtemps quitté la grande et belle route qui menait à Pré-au-Lard et ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la campagne déserte qui entourait le château. Ils marchaient d'un bon pas depuis près d'une demi-heure quand ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'avant.

- « C'est nous ! » Lança Maugrey d'une voix bourrue.

A cet instant, d'un bosquet voisin surgirent deux hommes. L'un d'eux portait un grand sac sur son épaule.

- « Déjà ? » S'étonna l'un d'eux alors qu'il s'approchait « On ne vous attendait pas si tôt ! »

- « Normal ! Il nous a presque fait courir ! » lança avec humeur Zac

- « Il ne fallait pas que nous prenions le risque d'arriver en retard ! » lui rétorqua Maugrey avec gravité

- « Certes, mais là tout de même ! » S'exclama Zac « Nous avons une heure d'avance ! »

Maugrey ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de se tourner vers un de ses nouveaux compagnons de mission.

- « Tu l'as ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu abrupt

- « Oui » répondit l'homme en lui tendant le sac « Un magnifique portoloin, programmé pour partir dans une heure au beau milieu de la Cordillère des Andes ! »

- « Parfait ! » Grogna Maugrey en plongeant presque sa tête dans le sac.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il avait l'air vraiment satisfait et presque de bonne humeur.

- « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ! » Déclara-t-il en s'installant sur une grosse pierre un peu plus loin.

Quirrel lui resta debout, toujours très bien entouré par les cinq autres personnes qui faisaient parti de son escorte. Il fut une nouvelle fois surpris de les voir tous, jeter régulièrement des regards vers le ciel, d'un air sombre.

- « Plus que cinq jours » souffla l'un d'eux au bout d'un moment

- « Oui » soupira Debae.

Quirrel était surpris, il ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi ils faisaient allusion.

- « Je me demande comment ça va se passer » demanda un de ses gardiens « On ne peut tout de même pas rester dans la maison, on va tout saccager »

- « C'est sur » répondit un autre

- « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait dans le sous-sol des pièces aménagées pour qu'on ne puisse pas en sortir… »

- « Des salles assez solidement fermées pour résister à nos transformations ? »

- « Oui… »

Quirrel sursauta alors mais cela passa inaperçu… Des transformations ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

- « Moi honnêtement, je me demande si je vais supporter d'être enfermé cette nuit là… Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pris l'habitude de passer mes transformations libres… »

- « Ouais moi aussi… je sens déjà que je vais avoir les crocs qui me démangeront ! » Plaisanta alors Zac.

C'est à cet instant que Quirrel comprit de quoi il était question et cela l'effraya. Il était entouré de loups-garous ! Ces hommes et cette femme qui se tenaient près de lui, parlait comme si de rien n'était de la prochaine Pleine Lune et du fait qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des monstres sanguinaires et agressifs ! Quirrel était paniqué. Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Toutes pensées lucides l'avaient quitté. Il avait tout oublié de ces derniers jours. Il avait même oublié qu'il était un mangemort. La seule chose qui comptait en cet instant pour lui était qu'il se sentait en danger. A côté de lui, ses gardiens discutaient sans vraiment se soucier de lui, mais Quirrel ne pouvait supporter l'idée de se tenir à côté d'eux. Tout se passa très rapidement, en à peine une seconde, il avait pris sa décision et était prêt à agir. D'un bond brusque, il s'éloigna de ses geôliers et se mit à courir aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes et sans réfléchir à la direction qu'il prenait.

- « Il s'échappe ! » Hurla une voix derrière lui mais cela ne fit que convaincre d'avantage Quirrel qu'il devait fuir.

Il courait comme le désespéré qu'il était. Il ne réfléchissait plus qu'à court terme, fuir, il devait fuir. A côté de lui, un sort heurta un arbre projetant une gerbe d'étoiles rouges.

- « Il ne doit pas s'échapper ! » hurla Maugrey

Cela terrifia encore plus Quirrel. Il était poursuivi par un auror redoutable et des loups-garous, cela lui donnait des ailes.

- « Arrêtez Quirrel ! » Hurla la jeune femme.

Mais l'ancien professeur n'était pas disposé à obéir à une créature aussi maléfique. Il continua donc à courir encore et encore, comme il ne s'en serait jamais cru possible, sautant pas dessus les troncs couchés sur le sol, ou dérapant sur le sol givré et glissant. 

- « Pas par-là ! » hurla alors Maugrey tel un rugissement

Dans sa tête, Quirrel décida donc de continuer sa course encore plus rapidement dans cette direction. Si l'auror redoutait tant qu'il aille par-là, c'est sans doute que cela l'aiderait à s'échapper vu que c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

- « Noooooon ! » Hurla l'auror encore une fois tandis qu'un éclair blanc du sortilège qu'il lui lançait lui frôla l'oreille.

Quirrel traversa alors le bosquet qui se trouait en face de lui et c'est alors que tout bascula. Sous ses pas, le sol devint beaucoup plus inégal et beaucoup moins stable. Il avait l'impression de courir sur des centaines de pierres en mouvement. Sans prendre le temps de réalisait ce qui se passait, il se sentit tomber et il heurta violemment le sol. Il se sentit rouler. Ses muscles étaient meurtris, il avait mal partout et se sentit glisser et rouler sur ce sol douloureux. Tout autour de lui semblait tourner tellement vite qu'il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait rebondir sur le sol de nombreuses fois. A un moment, il sentit sa tête heurter quelque chose de très dur. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et la douleur terrassa Quirrel qui s'immobilisa alors sur ce sol inégal et froid, inerte.


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent dix huit : Requiem pour n'importe qui**

_  
« Il est mort comme du bois sec.  
Ça pouvait être n'importe qui,  
(…)  
Il est mort (…)  
On lui fait des funérailles,  
Chacun retourne à son travail. »  
Georges Moustaki_

- « Comment ça décédé ?! » S'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en quittant son bureau pour s'approcher de Fol Œil.

- « Je suis désolé Albus, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire ! Quand il s'est échappé, il a prit la direction de ce ravin sans que nous n'ayons rien pu faire. Nous avons essayé de le rattraper et de lui jeter des sortilèges d'entraves pour le faire cesser, mais il a tout esquiver et il s'est jeter dans le ravin avant que l'on est eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit !»

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- « Quand nous l'avons vu tomber nous nous sommes précipités pour lui porter secours, mais la pente était dangereuse et nous avons mis du temps… Nous ne voulions pas d'un autre blessé. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il était très mal en point, et le temps que nous l'emmenions à Ste Mangouste, il nous a quitté »

L'auror avait vraiment l'air désolé par cet incident, mais le professeur Dumbledore l'était encore plus. Cet homme était sous sa responsabilité, c'était lui qui avait pris la charge de son transfert, il se sentait entièrement responsable de ce drame.

- « Il repose pour le moment à la morgue de Ste Mangouste. Que devons-nous faire professeur ? » demanda Maugrey avec sérieux

- « Avait-il de la famille ? » répondit Dumbledore

- « J'ai déjà demandé à Kingsley de faire des recherches là-dessus »

- « Très bien, et les autres, où sont-ils ? »

- « Je les ai renvoyés chez eux, ils étaient tous plus ou moins choqué »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- « Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez trouvé des membres de la famille de Quirrel, que nous ferons prévenir…   
Maintenant, il faut trouver une raison qui expliquerait ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit à une heure aussi tardive »

- « Nous pourrions faire passer cela pour un attentat mangemort… » suggéra Maugrey

- « Non ! » Le coupa le professeur Dumbledore « Nous ne nous abaisserons pas à de telles méthodes ! »

Il soupira de plus belle, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- « Professeur, ne soyez pas trop inquiet » lança Maugrey avec sérieux « Vous aviez signalé sa disparition et son abandon de poste au moment où il se trouvait enfermé ici… Ce qui signifie qu'au regard de la loi, vous ne saviez pas où il se trouvait. O ne pourra pas vous reprocher de ne pas avoir su qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit là »

- « Je sais Alastor, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est une terrible nouvelle et que j'aurais mille fois préféré que cet évènement n'ait pas eu lieu »

- « Bien sur… Mais il tentait tout de même de fuir et de toute façon nous ne pouvions pas le laisser faire ! »  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- « Je vais me débrouiller pour être affecté sur cette enquête professeur et je trouverais une raison pour expliquer la présence de Quirrel dans cet endroit désert »

- « Très bien » murmura le professeur « Et surtout, fais ton possible pour ne pas mentionner la présence de tes collègues. La présence de lycanthropes en si grands nombres dans une région dont ils sont normalement absents ne ferait que poser des problèmes et des suspicions complémentaires »

- « Bien sur ! » assura Maugrey d'une voix ferme

Il y eut un moment de silence et le professeur Dumbledore retourna s'installer derrière son bureau.

- « Je vais retourner rapidement au Ministère pour voir comment Kingsley avance dans ses recherches. Le pauvre, je l'ai tiré de son lit au milieu de la nuit pour lui demander ce service. Il n'a même pas posé de question, il mérite que je le mette au courant tout de même »

Le professeur Dumbledore esquissa un maigre sourire.

- « Tu le remercieras aussi de ma part »

Maugrey hocha la tête et quitta le bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore glissa alors son visage entre ses mains et soupira une nouvelle fois. Quelle affreuse nuit ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette mission puisse aussi mal se passer. Quirrel avait beau être un mangemort et un des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain que n'avait pas mérité de mourir ainsi, sans doute terrorisé et inquiet. Il se saisit alors de sa baguette, se leva et quitta son bureau. Il avança d'un pas léger et rapide dans les couloirs de son école encore silencieuse à cette heure très matinale de la journée. Les cours ne commenceraient que dans une heure et il aurait beaucoup de chose à faire comme tous les jours dans une école aussi grande que Poudlard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte de l'appartement qu'occupait Severus Rogue quand il résidait à Poudlard. Il frappa quelques coups secs sur la porte et une dizaine de seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui avait l'air encore un peu endormi.

- « Professeur Dumbledore ? » S'étonna-t-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer « Mais que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?! »

- « Nous avons un gros problème Severus » annonça le directeur de Poudlard

- « Je vous écoute » répondit le jeune homme avec gravité

- « Il va falloir que tu annonces à Voldemort le décès de Quirrel… » murmura Dumbledore tandis que Severus Rogue refermait sur lui la porte de ses appartements.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé ! » Murmura Debae qui se tenait à la porte de sa chambre, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis.

- « Je t'en prie » répondit Remus en souriant faiblement « Tu as bien fait… »

- « Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis… » ajouta faiblement la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer

- « Je comprends… » répondit le jeune homme « Debae, j'ai emmené Lily avec moi, je pense qu'elle pourra t'aider »

Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu et laissa passer Lily qui avait l'air grave mais qui souriait doucement.

- « Ma pauvre Debae, ça doit être horrible pour toi » chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Remus savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en demandant à Lily de l'accompagner. Malgré l'heure matinale à laquelle il était venu lui demander son aide, elle avait répondu présente et il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Le temps de remplir deux biberons de lait maternel afin de laisser James s'occuper de bébé Jack et elle avait été prête à le suivre. Sur le chemin, il lui avait expliqué que Debae l'avait contacté un peu plus tôt dans la nuit pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait assisté à la mort de Quirrel. Elle était bouleversée et Remus lui avait assuré qu'il arriverait bientôt.

Tous les trois entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Lily prit la main de Debae et l'invita à aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

- « Mal… C'est la première fois que je vois… » murmura la jeune femme d'une voix qui s'étranglait de plus en plus

- « Je comprends, c'est difficile, je sais… »

Remus prit une chaise et vint s'installer en face d'elles.

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé » s'excusa une nouvelle fois Debae d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je t'en prie… Vraiment, tu as bien fait… Tu ne te sens pas bien, il ne fallait pas que tu restes seule… »

- « Non, surtout pas » confirma Lily « Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai vécu ce genre de drame et si je n'avais pas eu mes amis autour de moi j'aurais plongé dans la déprime, je me souviens que j'en étais presque arrivée à délaisser Harry alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé… »

- « C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Lily de venir » expliqua Remus d'une voix calme « Elle a vécu la même chose que toi alors que moi non… Je suis sur qu'elle saura mieux que moi trouvé les mots pour te consoler… Mais je tiens à être là aussi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi… »

- « Merci Remus… »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, mais croisa le regard sévère de Lily.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune femme eut l'air un peu gêné, mais après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Debae lui répondit.

- « Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ton premier jour de travail à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air grave

Remus se redressa et grimaça. Bien sur que si, c'était aujourd'hui son premier jour en tant que professeur, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais sa nouvelle amie n'allait pas bien, et ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser seule, et désemparée.

- « Si mais… »

- « Remus ! » S'indigna alors Debae « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! »

- « Ecoute, tu ne vas pas bien et… »

- « Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu délaisses ton nouveau travail pour moi ! C'est une trop bonne opportunité ! Tu attends ce moment de puis si longtemps… Tu es toujours très excité quand tu m'en parles ! Tu ne peux pas rater ça à cause de moi ! »

- « Non, Debae, il y a des choses plus importantes qu'un travail… »

- « Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort… » s'indigna Debae

- « Elle a raison, Remus » souffla Lily « Tu es impatient de commencer ce nouveau travail »

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait toujours été tellement enthousiaste quand il pensait qu'il allait enseigner à Poudlard. Il en avait parlé des heures avec James, Lily, Sirius et Océane. Mais aussi avec Debae qui avait été sincèrement ravi pour lui. Mais maintenant, il s'en voulait d'être si enthousiasme alors qu'une de ses amies connaissait une période difficile.

- « Et puis, elle n'est pas toute seule… Je resterais avec elle » assura Lily d'une voix douce « Elle viendra à la maison pour la journée, cela lui changera les idées et puis les enfants l'adorent ! »

Debae se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Je ne veux pas non plus déranger » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu ne nous dérangeras pas » assura Lily.

Remus se mit à sourire doucement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre.

- « Tu peux partir travailler tranquille Remus » assura alors Debae d'une voix un peu moins émue « Et ne vas pas te gâcher la journée pour moi, je m'en voudrais… Profites en bien et tu viendras ce soir me raconter comment ça c'est passé… »

- « C'est évident que je serais venu te voir ce soir ! » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant « Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'attendrais qu'il soit une heure décente avant d'aller à Poudlard ! Il est encore un peu tôt je vous le rappelle ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent d'un même geste vers la pendule accroché au mur de la chambre. Il était à peine un peu plus de six heures du matin. Elles esquissèrent un sourire et se tournèrent vers Remus qui hocha la tête.

Debae qui jusqu'alors souriait doucement reprit tout d'un coup un trait bien plus grave. Ses traits se tirèrent à nouveau et une lueur d'une grande tristesse se lut dans ses yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à s'embuer de larmes.

- « Pardon… » murmura-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

D'un même geste, Remus et Lily posèrent une de leurs mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se mit à sangloter.

- « Je suis désolée… » murmura la jeune femme

- « Arrêtes de t'excuser… » la gronda-t-il gentiment

- « Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir ou être gêné de craquer devant nous. C'est tout à fait normal que tu sois choquée, ce serait le contraire qui serait étonnant »

- « C'était horrible » sanglota la jeune femme

- « J'en suis sur » assura Remus d'une voix calme

- « Tu as envie de nous en parler ? » demanda Lily

La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

- « Tu devrais » insista doucement Lily

Debae releva ses yeux embué et triste et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Racontes moi d'abord ce qui t'ais arrivé à toi » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Remus vit alors Lily se raidir un peu avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- « D'accord » souffla-t-elle, la voix teintée d'émotion.

Elle se redressa un peu et se lança.

- « C'était lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Je faisais équipe avec Andromeda, la cousine de Sirius. Nous suivions un groupe de mangemorts qui s'apprêtait à mettre sur pieds un attentat, mais nous sommes tombées dans un guet-apens. Ils étaient vraiment plus nombreux que nous et j'ai vu Andromeda s'écrouler devant moi sans pouvoir rien faire. J'ai juste pu l'attraper par la main et tranplaner avec elle jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas survécut. Elle avait une petite fille de huit ans que j'ai pris dans mes bras pour la consoler alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre la mort de sa maman… C'est quelque chose qui m'a profondément perturbé. J'ai passé des semaines à me dire que j'aurais pu mourir à sa place et que ça aurait pu être Harry qui soit privé de sa maman aujourd'hui… J'ai eu tellement de peine et de remords… Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussit à la protéger un peu mieux de tous ces sortilèges… C'était vraiment quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup »

Remus regardait son amie d'un air grave. Il se souvenait de la déprime qu'elle avait connue à cette période et à quel point James s'était fait du souci pour elle. Lily n'avait plus parlé de cet évènement depuis longtemps et il ne fut pas étonné de voir quelques larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

- « Je sais à quel point c'est horrible de voir quelqu'un tomber devant soit et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui venir en aide. On se sent tellement impuissant »

Les quelques larmes coulaient à présent doucement sur les joues de la jeune femme et l'estomac de Remus fit un bond. Il se demandait si tout compte fait, il avait eu une bonne idée en demandant à Lily de l'accompagner. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec deux jeunes femmes malheureuses et déprimées à consoler.

- « C'est exactement ça ! » s'exclama Debae en prenant la main de Lily dans la sienne « Exactement… J'ai beau savoir que c'était un mangemort, personne ne devrait connaître une telle mort, c'est tellement monstrueux »

Lily hocha doucement la tête et essuya de sa main libre ses joues humides.

- « Vous avez toutes les deux fait ce qu'on attendait de vous, à l'instant où on vous le demandait. Vous n'avez ni l'une, ni l'autre rien à vous reprocher. Si Quirrel n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir, il ne serait pas tomber dans ce ravin » lança Remus

- « Il courrait comme si… il avait le diable aux trousses ! On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un monstre ! » Expliqua Debae d'une toute petite voix.

- « Vous n'aviez rien dit qui ait pu l'effrayer ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Non… Nous parlions de tout et de rien… » souffla la jeune femme

Ils discutèrent ainsi avec Debae de toutes ces choses qui s'étaient déroulées la nuit précédente. De fils en aiguille, Remus parvint à se faire une idée assez précise de ce qui c'était passé, depuis le moment où Quirrel avait quitté son cachot, au moment où il avait trouvé la mort. Mais la pendule indiqua rapidement sept heures et les deux jeunes femmes s'en redirent comptent. Elles assurèrent alors à Remus qu'il pouvait partir et les laisser seules. Il n'était pas enchanté à cette idée. Mais elles furent intraitables, refusant de le laisser manquer son premier jour de classe.

- « Tu es le professeur maintenant Remus ! Tu ne peux pas manquer un cours ! » plaisanta doucement Lily

- « Elle a raison ! » Ajouta Debae en souriant.

Devant une telle coalition féminine, le jeune homme ne pu que s'incliner. Il les embrassa toutes les deux chaleureusement sur les joues et leur promit de venir les voir après son dernier cours. Ils convinrent de se retrouver chez les Potter. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air un peu moins mal qu'auparavant et il eut moins de scrupules à les laisser. Ils s'inquiéta encore une fois de savoir si elles se sentaient bien , et après qu'elles l'eurent assuré sur ce point il quitta la chambre, les laissant seuls pour discuter. Il quitta alors sans bruit, la demeure dans laquelle la plupart des lycanthropes étaient encore endormis et transplana dès qu'il fut sur le perron.  
Il se retrouva tout de suite devant les grilles du Collège Poudlard dans lequel il était désormais enseignant. Il se mit à sourire et poussa les grilles d'un geste vif. Il traversa le parc d'un bon pas et se retrouva rapidement devant les portes du château. Il frappa quelques coups à l'aide de la poignée en métal et attendit quelques secondes avant que le concierge vienne lui ouvrir.

- « C'est pourquoi ?! » Demanda-t-il d'un air peu aimable.

- « Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je suis… »

- « Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je sais, je sais… » grogna Rusard en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Remus lui obéit immédiatement, trop heureux de se mettre à l'abri du froid mordant de l'hivers.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans la salle de professeur » lança d'un ton sec le concierge « Elle se trouve… »

- « Je sais où elle se trouve » le coupa Remus, pour ne pas se laisser faire.

Il passa devant lui d'un pas vif et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers qui menaient à la salle des professeurs. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu bête une fois qu'il se retrouva devant la porte, comme gêné de devoir frapper à la porte d'une salle dans laquelle il n'entrait d'habitude que quand il était convoqué par un de ses professeurs. Après être resté quelques secondes devant elle, immobile, il se décida et frappa quelques coups.

- « Entrez ! » Lança la voix fort reconnaissable du professeur Dumbledore.

Remus entra alors et se retrouva dans une vaste pièce, bien éclairée et bien chauffée qui avait l'air très confortable. Le professeur Dumbledore y était installé, de longs morceaux de parchemins devant lui.

- « Oh ! Remus, c'est toi ! » S'exclama-t-il en le voyant entrer.

- « Oui » souffla le jeune homme en s'approchant « Je reviens de voir Debae, elle est vraiment sous le choc »

- « C'est très compréhensible… Dès que je pourrais m'absenter, j'irai la voir, elle et les autres qui participaient à cette mission »

- « Lily est là bas, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait aider Debae à se confier… Plus facilement qu'avec moi en tout cas »

- « C'est une excellente idée ! » le félicita le professeur en se levant « Je pense que personne d'autre, mieux que Lily ne pourra apaiser ses démons »

Remus hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il vit Dumbledore se lever et s'approcher de lui.

- « Comment sens-tu cette première journée de classe ? » lui demanda-t-il alors

- « Je suis un peu anxieux… » avoua le jeune homme

- « C'est normal » souffla le vieux sorcier en souriant « Mais tout se passera bien, j'en suis convaincu »

- « J'aimerais l'être autant que vous » murmura Remus d'un air tendu

- « Ne t'en fais pas… » répondit le professeur « Et si nous allions plutôt t'installer dans ta nouvelle classe ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, croisant par moment des étudiants qui couraient pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent sans tarder. La pièce était semblable à toutes les salles de classes que Remus avait connues au cours de sa scolarité. Les pupitres étaient disposés en face du tableau noir et du bureau professoral. L'estomac de Remus se contracta une nouvelle fois. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver là, à sentir l'odeur de la craie et de l'encre et de se dire qu'il allait être le centre d'attentions de dizaine de jeune sorcier était une sensation très étrange. A la fois agréable et angoissante…

- « Je te laisserais le soin de l'aménager comme tu l'entends plus tard » souffla le professeur Dumbledore en souriant « Et il en sera de même pour ton bureau que je te montrerais après ton premier cours qui commence dans une dizaine de minutes. Je vais te laisser prendre tes marques. Bon courage Remus… »

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire un peu crispé. Le trac montait en lui, de plus en plus. Le professeur lui lança une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Remus fit quelques pas en laissant courir ses doigts sur les pupitres et rejoignit son bureau. Il se saisit d'un bâton de craie qu'il coupa consciencieusement en deux et en prit un morceau et inscrivit en belles lettres rondes sur le tableau noir : « R. J. Lupin ». Puis, il s'installa derrière son bureau et sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre et inscrivit la date en haut du parchemin. Il resta ainsi un long moment avant de la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'une colonne de jeunes sorciers d'une dizaine d'année, en rang deux par deux, entra dans la pièce en parlant plutôt fort. Ils se turent en le voyant et Remus se leva.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-il d'une voix forte et claire dans laquelle il réussit a maîtrisé les tremblements dus au stress.

Il observa alors attentivement toutes ses petites têtes qui le fixaient avec un mélange de respect et de curiosité. Parmi eux, il remarqua très rapidement, la petite tête rousse de l'aîné des Weasley qui lui adressa un très discret signe de tête. Ils s'étaient vus de nombreuses fois et il lui répondit de la même manière.

- « Je suis votre nouveau professeur, je remplace le professeur Quirrel » annonça-t-il « Et j'espère qu'ensemble nous ferons du bon travail. Etant donné que je démarre en cours d'année, quelqu'un peut-il me dire où vous en êtes rendus ? »

A sa grande surprise plusieurs doigts se levèrent simultanément en souriant et Remus se détendit un peu. Les enfants avaient l'air de vouloir y mettre du leur. Tout allait sans doute se passer très bien.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lorsque Rogue arriva devant la maison des Jedusor, il soupira et rajusta un peu plus sa cape sur lui. Ce qu'il devait annoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien de réjouissant. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une information pareille. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenne par une autre bouche de la sienne. Il avança donc jusque sous le perron et frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit seule et il entra. Après avoir soigneusement refermer derrière lui, il ôta sa cape qu'il se dépêcha d'accrocher au portemanteau. La maison était silencieuse, il n'y avait pas un signe de vie. Pourtant Rogue savait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la demeure. Il avança donc dans le couloir sombre pour se rendre dans le salon. Il était aussi plongé dans la pénombre mais le jeune homme remarqua une masse sombre dans le milieu de la pièce. Une silhouette bien dessinée dans le peu de lumière de l'endroit.

- « Rogue ? » Siffla la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Oui, Maître » répondit Severus en s'inclinant devant lui

- « Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda le Mage Noire de sa voix dure.

- « J'ai appris des choses, Maîtres. Des informations qui sont très importantes » répondit Rogue en se redressant un peu.

- « Je t'écoute ! » Lança alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant apparaître aussitôt une éclatante et éblouissante lumière qui fit mal à la tête de Rogue.

- « Il s'agit de Quirrel » annonça le jeune homme d'une voix grave.

Il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relever d'un bond et crisper de ses longues mains blafardes sur ses accoudoirs.

- « Ah ! Tu as enfin retrouvé la trace de ce sale vermisseau qui a osé contrer ma puissance ! Qui a osé croire qu'il pourrait me devancer ! »

- « C'est-à-dire, Maître, qu'il a été retrouvé mort la nuit dernière » annonça simplement Rogue

- « Mort ?! » S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se redressant encore un peu « Mais comment ça mort ?! »

- « C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui nous a appris la nouvelle ce matin. Il est venu nous trouver pour nous dire que l'hôpital Ste Mangouste venait de lui apprendre le décès de Quirrel… Je me suis aussitôt débrouillé pour pouvoir m'éclipser du château sans être remarqué » mentit Rogue d'un air grave.

- « Depuis longtemps ? » Siffla Lord Voldemort, visiblement très en colère.

- « Justement, je suis aussitôt aller à Ste Mangouste pour demander à voir le corps et à avoir des informations » continua à mentir Rogue « Je leur ai dit que je venais de la part de Dumbledore. Il semblerait qu'il soit mort dans la nuit »

- « Et la Pierre Philosophale ? » demanda le Mage Noire d'une voix agressive teintée de colère contenue

- « Je n'en ai trouvé aucune trace, nulle part » assura Rogue avec regrets « J'ai questionné tous les médicomages que j'ai pu et aucun d'entre eux ne l'a vu débarqué avec un quelconque objet. Il n'avait pas la Pierre avec lui »

- « Mais de quoi est-il mort ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres

- « Personne n'a voulu me le dire, mais lorsque je l'ai vu à la morgue, il portait de nombreuses blessures sur le corps et le visage et puisqu'on l'a retrouvé au fond d'un ravin… Je pense qu'il a du faire une mauvaise chute »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, l'air grave.

- « Où est passé cette Pierre ?! » grogna-t-il

Rogue tiqua. Comme il s'en était douté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se préoccupait davantage de la Pierre Philosophale que de son ancien mangemort….

- « Je ne sais pas, et personne ne semble le savoir. Le professeur Dumbledore avait lancé de grandes recherches pour retrouver Quirrel, je suppose que c'était également pour retrouver la Pierre… » mentit Roque « Peut-être pensait-il lui aussi pour la récupérer… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Rogue prit une grande inspiration. Comme à chaque fois qu'il mentait ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était nerveux. Car, même s'il était un excellent occlumens et légilimens, il ne faisait pas le poids face au Mage Noir. Il fallait donc à tout prix qu'il paraisse convaincant de sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mette pas en doute sa parole et ne cherche pas à sonder son esprit en quête de la vérité. Car s'il le faisait maintenant, Rogue ne se sentait pas capable de cacher très longtemps que la Pierre se trouvait toujours à Poudlard, dans un endroit connu seulement du professeur Dumbledore, en attendant que Nicolas Flamel vienne la récupérer et s'en débarrasser comme les deux hommes l'avaient décidé.

Du point de vue du Maître des Potions, la destruction de cette Pierre était une perte inestimable. Il était convaincu qu'il restait encore beaucoup d'application de cette merveilleuse substance à découvrir. Mais du point de vue d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Rogue savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

- « Il faut absolument que nous la retrouvions ! » s'exclama Lord Voldemort

- « Je crains, Maître, que se ne soit impossible » lança Rogue avec prudence

- « Pourquoi ?! » S'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres, visiblement en colère.

- « Parce que Quirrel a sans doute du la cacher dans un endroit secret qu'il nous sera sans doute impossible de la retrouver » répondit simplement Rogue.

- « Tu me prends pour un incapable ? » s'écria alors Lord Voldemort avec colère

- « Non Maître, bien sur que non… Mais il ne faut pas non plus sous estimer la peur et la lâcheté des hommes. Quirrel était un couard, il avait peur de tout et de rien. Il a su, et je l'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises, faire preuve d'une grande ingéniosité pour échapper aux choses qu'il craignait. Je ne serais absolument pas surpris qu'il ait trouvé une cachette totalement introuvable par quiconque, même pas par vous Seigneur, ni par un autre »

- « Qu'essayes-tu de me faire comprendre ? » Demanda avec froideur le Mage Noir.

- « J'ai bien peur que la Pierre Philosophale ne soit perdu pour tout le monde » annonça Rogue dans un souffle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa alors un grognement de rage et jeta un sort sur un chandelier posé non loin qui explosa en morceaux sous le coup de sa colère.

- « Non ! Comment oses-tu croire que nous serons incapables de la retrouver ?! Tu penses à ce point que mes mangemorts ne pourront pas retrouver la trace de ce que cet abruti aura caché ?! »

Rogue pensa un moment à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il renonça. Après tout, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envie de dépêcher des mangemorts dans une quête inutile, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ce serait autant de mangemort occupé à autre chose qu'à commettre des attentats.

- « Vous avez raison Maître » murmura Rogue en s'inclinant « Je n'aurais pas du mettre en doute notre force… »

Le Mage Noir ne répondit pas et fit quelques pas nerveux.

- « Je vais immédiatement demander à Croupton et McNair de se mettre sur la piste de la Pierre Philosophale. Je vais t'ajouter à eux ! »

- « Je suis désolé Maître, mais cela va s'avérer impossible. Je ne suis pas aussi disponible que mes collègues mangemorts et le professeur Dumbledore trouverait bien trop étrange des absences injustifiées et répétées… »

- « C'est vrai » grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres visiblement très agacé.

- « En revanche, je vais m'attacher à espionner deux fois plus le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne lui laisserais aucun répit et vous pouvez être certain qu'à la seconde même où j'apprendrais la plus infime des informations concernant cette affaire, vous serez prévenu ! » assura-t-il avec véhémence

- « Mais je l'espère bien ! » Répondit avec froideur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue sentit des frissons parcourir sa nuque et ses avant bras. Il n'aimait pas être l'interlocuteur du Mage Noir quand il employait ce ton lugubre et menaçant. Il resta un instant immobile dans ce silence lourd et inquiétant avant de reprendre la parole.

- « Il va falloir que je rentre à Poudlard » murmura-t-il

Il sentit une fois de plus le regard pénétrant de Lord Voldemort le transpercer.

- « Dumbledore ne sait pas que j'ai quitté l'école, il pense que je suis resté un instant dans mes appartements, pour digérer la nouvelle du décès de mon collègue. Mais je ne peux tarder trop longtemps. S'il s'inquiète et vient prendre de mes nouvelles, il me percera à jour. »

Voldemort le fixa d'un air grave et le congédia d'un simple geste de la main. Rogue se redressa alors. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

- « Au revoir » souffla-t-il presque comme une question.

- « Et ramène-moi rapidement des informations utiles ! » Siffla simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus quitta alors la pièce a reculons et en retenant son souffle. Il ne respira normalement que lorsqu'il eut récupéré sa cape et quitté la lugubre demeure. Il transplana aussitôt pour Poudlard dont il tira les lourdes grilles quelques minutes plus tard. Il traversa le parc d'un bon pas et entra dans le château. Sans un seul regard pour Rusard et les quelques élèves qu'il croisa sur son passage, il se rendit dans ses appartements privés. Après s'être changé pour des vêtements qui n'avait pas été mouillé par la boue et la pluie, il se rendit dans la salle des professeurs. Son premier cours de la journée avait été annulé par le professeur Dumbledore et il lui restait dix bonnes minutes avant d'entamer son prochain cours. Il décida donc de prendre le temps de se reposer un peu. Les évènements de ces dernières heures lui avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Mais il n'eut guère le loisir de se reposer tranquillement car la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore entra.

- « Ah Severus ! Tu voilà de retour ! Comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui

- « Comme je m'y attendais. Il a été en colère de voir qu'il avait perdu la trace de la Pierre Philosophale. Il se moque de Quirrel mais à décider de demander à McNair et Croupton de la rechercher activement. »

- « Je vois » souffla Dumbledore d'une voix grave

- « Je vous ferais un compte rendu détaillé plus tard, quand nous serons seuls… » murmura Rogue à voix basse.

Il n'était pas conseillé que quelqu'un les surprenne en train d'avoir ce genre de conversation au beau milieu de la salle des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « Tant que je vous vois » continua Rogue « Je voudrais vous demander de prévenir les troisièmes années qui n'ont pas eu cours avec moi ce matin que je les prendrais cette après-midi ? »

- « Oh, je suis désolé Severus, mais cela ne va pas être possible… » répondit le professeur Dumbledore

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix étonnée « Ils sont censés avoir cours avec Quirrel… »

- « Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a pris ses fonctions aujourd'hui même, les troisièmes années seront donc en cours cette après midi » répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

Les entrailles de Severus se tordirent dans une sensation désagréable. Dire qu'il était agacé était bien en dessous de la vérité. Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'école, il avait toujours espéré que son plus grand souhait soit exhaussé. Il voulait devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais le professeur Dumbledore avait toujours refusé, et cela malgré son obstination à vouloir le convaincre. Quand il avait appris que Quirrel était un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait aussitôt imaginé qu'il pourrait occuper le poste vacant. Mais le professeur avait une nouvelle fois briser ses illusions… Et rien ne pouvait l'affecter plus que cela !

- « Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il avec froideur.

- « Tu le sauras en temps voulu » répondit énigmatiquement le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner son regard mauvais loin de celui, perçant du directeur de l'école. A cet instant, à l'étage, des bruits des pas et de chaises que l'on fait racler sur le sol se firent entendre, signe que les cours venaient de se terminer. Rogue ne bougea pas. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de se rendre dans les cachots pour retrouver sa classe de petits morveux incapables de concocter correctement une potion alors qu'il aurait pu accéder au poste qu'il avait tant souhaité et cela depuis des années. Rapidement, le martèlement des pas sur le sol s'estompa, signe que les élèves se dispersaient dans les couloirs. Rogue resta assis un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse plus rester immobile sans arriver en retard à son cours. Il se leva donc, le professeur Dumbledore s'était installé un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Rogue s'approcha de la porte mais au moment où il tendit la main pour se saisir de la poignée, elle s'ouvrit. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul et son regard se posa sur quelqu'un qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Le visage souriant et ravi, Remus Lupin se tenait devant lui. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Rogue pour comprendre et ses soupçons furent confirmés par la pile de parchemin que le jeune homme tenait sous son bras. IL était devenu professeur, IL lui avait pris son poste ! Dumbledore avait confié le poste qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps à … à Remus ! Un de ses plus anciens rivaux, celui qui avait faillit le tuer après cette blague stupide que Black lui avait fait… Ce loup-garou !

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- « C'est pas vrai ?! » Hurla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Il passa devant lui en le bousculant et se précipita dans les couloirs.

- « Mais… »

La voix étonnée de Remus lui parvint aux oreilles, mais il ne cessa sa marche rapide dans les couloirs. Il arriva devant son cachot dont il ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec. Il la fit claquer derrière lui avec rage.

- « Prenez-vos livres ! » Aboya-t-il à ses élèves qui se mirent à trembler.

Il était vraiment en colère.


	120. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent dix neuf : Le petit rat**

__

« Tu t'étonnes de ma timidité  
Es-tu sûr que tu veux m'apprivoiser  
(…)  
Ça pourrait devenir catastrophique  
Mais veux-tu attendre le point critique  
Laisser venir à toi le petit rat »  
Graeme Allwrigth (La petite souris)

- « Attention à tes jambes… » lança Océane en aidant Lalyh à s'installer sur sa chaise de bébé.

La petite fille gigotait tellement que ce n'était pas une chose facile et la jeune femme se mit à penser que se serait un miracle si elle restait assise tranquillement plus de dix minutes. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que sa fille était bien installée, elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette son album à coloriage et ses feutres plumes magiques qui changeaient de couleur à volonté.

- « Tiens chérie » souffla-t-elle en installant tout devant elle.

Océane savait que sa fille était encore un peu petite pour faire sérieusement ce genre de chose, mais si cela pouvait l'amuser un peu, cela lui permettrait de travailler quelques instants.

- « Fais-moi un beau dessin… » continua-t-elle en s'installant tout à côté d'elle et en attirant vers elle un lourd grimoire.

Elle l'ouvrit et se dépêcha de trouver la page qui lui fallait. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lalyh qui s'appliquait avec un soin consciencieux à colorier l'extérieur de la licorne dessiné sur la première page de l'album. Océane se mit à sourire largement et se plongea dans sa lecture. Un morceau de parchemin placé à côté d'elle, elle prenait des notes sur les symboles usuels de Salazar Serpentard. Elle continuait activement ses recherches et ses études sur les Quatre Fondateurs pour le compte de l'Ordre, mais ces derniers temps, elle avait pris beaucoup de retard. S'occuper de Lalyh lui prenait plus de temps maintenant qu'elle était plus grande et souvent, la petite la fatiguait vite. A cause de sa grossesse, elle était souvent exténuée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas être disponible pour Lalyh. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail en retard et que les rares instants où Lalyh jouait seule et calmement lui faisait le plus grand bien. 

Océane avait noirci près de la moitié de sa feuille de parchemin quand elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme… Elle se tourna donc vers Lalyh…

- « C'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant « Ne mets pas ça dans ta bouche ! » S'énerva-t-elle en donnant une petite tape sur la main de sa fille qui lâcha immédiatement sa plume qu'elle avait glissé entre ses lèvres.

La plume tomba sur le sol après avoir heurté le pantalon de la petite fille, formant une grosse tâche verte. Océane soupira. Sa fille avait les lèvres violine et les joues bleues… Océane ferma les yeux avec agacement quand le sourire de la fillette dévoila ses dents devenues jaunes vifs.

- « Tu es impossible » grogna-t-elle doucement en la prenant à son cou « Tu es trop jeune pour te maquiller, trésor… » ajouta-t-elle en souriant cette fois

Elle la cala fermement contre sa hanche avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Ils l'utilisaient très rarement car elle était toute petite en comparaison de la somptueuse salle qui se trouvait à l'étage. Mais pour l'heure, Océane n'avait pas du tout envie de monter les escaliers. Elle installa sa fille barbouillée sur la table à langer qui se trouvait toujours là depuis l'époque où il s'en servait encore et prit un gant dans sa main.

- « On va arranger tout ça mademoiselle ! » Souffla-t-elle en faisant couler de l'eau tiède sur le gant avant de l'enduire de savon doux.

Elle entama la toilette de son petit diable de fille ce qui ne fut pas un chose aisée car, comme à son habitude, Lalyh ne tenait pas en place. Elle venait à peine de rendre à une des deux joues sa couleur d'origine quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Océane soupira.

- « Kana ! » Lança-t-elle à son elfe de maison « Tu peux t'en charger ? »

- « Oui madame… » répondit la voix de l'elfe 

Océane entendit alors le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvrait et une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien, la voix de sa mère.

- « Bonjour ! Océane est là ? »

- « Oui… » annonça l'elfe.

La jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et bientôt elle entendit sa mère frapper quelques coups brefs à la porte de la petite salle de bain.

- « Bonjour »

- « Bonjour maman » murmura Océane en se retournant.

- « Oh la la ! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » s'amusa Flumena

- « Elle a confondu son visage avec son album de coloriage ! »

Océane vit sa mère se mettre à rire doucement et s'approcher de sa petite fille.

- « Bonjour ma petite artiste » souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son front.

- « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Demanda la jeune femme tout en continuant à frotter la joue bleue et les lèvres violettes de sa fille.

- « Depuis quand nous avons besoin de raison pour venir te voir ? » demanda Flumena

- « Nous ? »

- « Ton père attend dans l'allée… Il n'est jamais venu, il ne peut pas voir la maison. Je lui ai dit de m'attendre, que nous viendrions le chercher, mais je crois que ça va être difficile… »

- « Demande à Kana de te donner un papier avec notre adresse. » lança Océane « Ils sont dans… »

- « Chérie, le plus simple est que tu ailles le chercher toi-même. Je vais finir de réparer les dégâts… » murmura-t-elle en désignant Lalyh en souriant.

- « Tu crois que… »

- « Va chercher ton père… » la coupa Flumena en lui ôtant le gant des mains pour le rincer dans le lavabo.

Océane ne put qu'obéir. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa mère qui lui fit signe de quitter la pièce. En passant devant le petit meuble d'entrée, elle récupéra un morceau de parchemin qu'elle glissa dans sa poche et quitta sa maison. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de prendre son manteau et elle ne portait qu'un simple pull. Elle frissonna mais n'eut pas envie de faire demi-tour. Elle se dépêcha donc de quitter son jardin pour se trouver dans le chemin qui menait à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Son père était là et attendait, les mains bien enfoncées au fond de ses poches.

- « Papa ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant signe.

Leopoldus s'approcha d'elle rapidement.

- « Tu es folle ! Tu n'es même pas couverte ! Au beau milieu de nulle part en plus ! »

Océane se mit à sourire. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la protection dont sa maison faisait l'objet, sans trop s'appesantir sur les détails et le fit bientôt pénétrer dans sa maison.

- « Voilà, c'est chez moi ! » Annonça-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme vit son père regarder tout autour de lui d'un air grave.

- « Maman ! » Lança alors joyeusement Lalyh tandis que Flumena la tenait à son cou.

Elle portait encore quelques traces de son œuvre de maquillage, mais elle avait déjà l'air bien plus propre.

- « Tu dis bonjour à grand-père ? » Demanda Flumena à Lalyh.

La petite fille ne parut pas plus emballée que cela, mais on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix et elle posa un baiser sans grand enthousiasme sur la joue de son grand-père.

- « Je te fais visiter ? » Proposa alors Océane à son père.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et la jeune femme l'entraîna alors dans toute la maison. Flumena avait préféré rester au salon avec Lalyh. Leopoldus ne prononça pas un mot, mais regardait tout autour de lui d'un air intéressé.

- « Tu vois bien que Sirius a toujours tout fait pour que nous soyons bien. Il a acheté cette maison quand il a su que j'attendais Lalyh » murmura Océane en glissant discrètement sa main sur son ventre.

Elle n'avait toujours pas mis ses parents au courant de sa grossesse. Elle était en train de se demander si ce jour là était le bon moment quand Leoplodus parla enfin.

- « C'est une belle maison, vous êtes très bien ici »

Océane se mit à sourire. C'était peu, mais pour un début, c'était déjà bien suffisant.

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main sur son bras.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce geste tendre envers son père et cela lui fit un bien fou.

- « On va rejoindre Maman ? » demanda-t-elle

Leopoldus hocha la tête et tous les deux se rendirent dans le salon. Flumena regardait sa petite fille assise sur le sol en train de tirer sa poupée par les cheveux.

- « Sirius n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle en les entendant arriver.

- « Non, il travaille » répondit Océane en lâchant le bras de son père « Mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder… »

Elle alla s'asseoir en face de sa maman, son père prenant place à côté de sa femme. Il y eut un moment de silence, mais il n'était ni tendu ni lourd. Il était serein et uniquement rompu par moment par le babillage de Lalyh. Océane se sentait bien, mais bientôt le regard perçant de ma mère rivée sur elle lui attira l'attention. Flumena scrutait son ventre avec curiosité et Océane baissa les yeux pour le regarder, elle aussi. Elle portait une robe ample qui ne laissait rien voir de sa grossesse, mais elle était consciente que sa mère soupçonnait l'heureux évènement depuis de longues semaines. Elle ne s'était pas réellement posé la question de savoir quand elle annoncerait la nouvelle à ses parents et se surprit à penser que cet instant était peut être le bon. Certes, Sirius n'était pas là, mais Océane savait que son mari n'était pas très à l'aise en présence de ses parents et elle devinait que cela pourrait être bien pire s'il avait à annoncer la nouvelle, aussi heureuse soit-elle. Elle prit donc sa décision et en fut ravie.

- « Maman, Papa » souffla-t-elle doucement « J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer »

- « Par Merlin ! » S'exclama Flumena en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche les larmes aux yeux.

- « Maman… » soupira la jeune femme d'un air amusé « Je n'ai encore rien dit… »

- « C'est vrai, excuse-moi… » sanglota Flumena en souriant pourtant largement.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Leopoldus d'une voix grave, visiblement inquiet.

- « Une merveilleuse nouvelle… » souffla Flumena à son mari

- « Maman ! » Gronda Océane en riant à moitié.

Flumena eut un hoquet amusé.

- « Je suis désolée »

Océane se leva alors et s'approcha de ses parents.

- « Ce que Maman a tellement hâte que je vous annonce, c'est que je suis enceinte » murmura-t-elle doucement.

- « Oh ma chérie ! » S'exclama Flumena en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras « Je suis tellement contente ! Je sais que ça faisait longtemps que Sirius et toi attendiez cela ! Toutes mes félicitations »

- « Merci maman » répondit Océane en souriant, rayonnante

- « Et de combien de mois ? » Se contenta de demander Leopoldus.

Il avait repris un air grave et sérieux, mais Océane ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait que son père n'était pas très expansif, encore moins quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi intime qu'une grossesse. Mais, elle supposait, et elle voulait y croire, que son père était content pour elle.

- « Un peu plus de quatre mois » répondit doucement Océane

- « Par Merlin chérie ! Quelle torture ?! Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir annoncé plus tôt ? » Lança Flumena qui semblait se remettre un peu de ses émotions.

- « Je voulais attendre un peu, garder la nouvelle pour nous… » répondit Océane

- « Sirius est content ? » demanda Flumena en souriant

- « Ravi ! » souffla Océane en allant se rasseoir « Il est aux anges »

Flumena se mit à sourire aussi. Même Leopoldus sembla se détendre. Océane était enchantée, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement, provoquant des frissons sur sa peau légèrement tendue.

- « Cela nous fait donc une naissance en juin… » calcula rapidement Leopoldus

Océane hocha la tête doucement. Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter.

- « Lalyh ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en se levant précipitamment.

Elle aperçut rapidement sa fille, suspendue à la rampe de l'escalier, une chaise renversée devant elle. Apparemment, la petite avait tenté d'escalader la rampe à l'aide de la chaise. Océane attrapa la taille de sa fille au moment où celle-ci lâchait prise.

- « Lalyh Black ! » Gronda Océane en la posant sur le sol « Tu veux te rompre le cou ? Petite folle ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir faire ça ! Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'escalader n'importe quoi et sans surveillance ! »

La fillette baissa les yeux et la jeune femme l'entraîna vers le canapé.

- « Elle est terrible ! » Souffla-t-elle tandis que Lalyh allait bouder dans son coin.

- « Elle en a peut-être assez de rester dans la maison tout le temps, elle a sans doute besoin de se dépenser » murmura Flumena.

- « Sans doute, oui » soupira Océane « Mais je n'aime pas me promener seule avec elle. Elle est trop vive et je me fatigue de plus en plus vite. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la surveiller comme il faudrait »

- « Nous pourrions y aller avec toi » proposa alors Leopoldus

Océane et sa mère sursautèrent en même temps.

- « Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Nous n'avons rien de spécial à faire ici et si on attend que son père rentre, cette enfant ne prendra jamais l'air. Je serais tout à fait capable de la surveiller si elle fait des folies »

Océane fixait son père d'un air un peu ahuri. Pendant un court instant, elle crut revoir celui qu'il était quand elle était petite fille et qu'il l'emmenait jouer dans le jardin.

- « Allez ! » Déclara Leopoldus en se levant « On y va ! »

Océane et sa mère échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'obéir.

- « Je vais laisser un mot à Sirius » lança la jeune femme en s'approchant de la table pour griffonner un petit mot à son amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, Flumena avait trouvé le manteau de Lalyh et avait vêtu sa petite fille. Tout le monde fut rapidement prêt et quittèrent la maison.

- « Où va-t-on ? » Demanda Leopoldus qui avait prit Lalyh à son cou.

La petite fille ne semblait pas très à l'aise et fixait sa maman, légèrement inquiète. Mais Océane savait qu'elle ne devait pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à son grand-père.

- « Il y a un terrain de jeu pas trop loin » annonça la jeune femme en souriant.

- « On y transplane ? » Proposa Flumena.

Océane hocha la tête et prit la main de sa mère qui prit le bras de son mari, puis la jeune femme les entraîna. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un grand terrain de jeu sur lequel se trouvaient toutes sortes de jeux à bascules, de balançoires, de structures à escalader. Dès que Leopoldus posa sa petite fille sur le sol, elle se précipita vers tout ce qui pouvait s'escalader, mais son grand-père la retint par la main.

- « Ah non, jeune fille ! » lui lança-t-il « Nous allons plutôt aller vers là »

Et il l'entraîna vers une bascule en forme de canard.

- « Ca ne risque pas de l'amuser longtemps… » lança Océane en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- « Quoi ? De jouer là-dessus, ou de jouer avec son grand-père ? » Demanda Flumena en s'installant près d'elle.

- « Je ne sais pas ! » avoua Océane en riant à moitié

Elle sentit la main de sa mère chercher la sienne sur le banc et bientôt leurs deux paumes entrèrent en contact.

- « Je suis tellement contente Océane… » souffla sincèrement Flumena.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un beau sourire et toutes les deux redonnèrent toute leur attention à Lalyh et Leopoldus. Contre toutes attentes, la petite fille sembla beaucoup s'amuser avec son grand-père. Elle resta calme et obéissante. Elle riait beaucoup et Leopoldus souriait d'un air ravi. Océane était enchantée de voir que tout se passait bien entre eux, et pourtant, Merlin savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Ils étaient là depuis presque une demi-heure lorsque qu'une voix joyeuse se fit entendre.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Océane se retourna en souriant largement, Sirius venait des les rejoindre. Il salua poliment sa belle-mère avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- « J'étais sur, en lisant ton petit mot que tu serais là… » souffla-t-il quand il se détacha d'elle.

- « Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! »

Sirius se mit alors à sourire largement et se retourna immédiatement. Il se pencha et récupéra au creux de ses bras Lalyh qui venait de s'y jeter.

- « Oh viens là mon amour ! » Murmura-t-il tel un grognement en la soulevant dans les airs.

La petite fille posa un énorme baiser sur sa joue et Sirius lui rendit la pareille.

- « Vous nous avez finalement rejoint » lança Leopoldus en s'approchant.

Il lui tendit la main et Sirius la lui serra machinalement.

- « Bonjour Leopoldus » lança-t-il

- « Et d'après ce que nous venons d'apprendre, je pense que les félicitations sont de rigueurs. Un nouvel enfant, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! »

Océane vit son mari sursauter légèrement avant de lui rendre une poignée de main beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

- « Merci » répondit-il en souriant.

- « Peut être aurez-vous un garçon cette fois ci ! » lança Flumena en souriant

Océane esquissa un faible sourire. Elle en rêvait, mais si sa mère avait dit cela en croyant se ranger à l'opinion de Sirius, elle se trompait. Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête. Lalyh se mit alors à gigoter et le jeune homme la posa sur le sol. La petite fille lui agrippa alors la manche et tenta l'entraîner vers les jeux.

- « On va y retourner Lalyh » lança Leopoldus en tentant de reprendre sa petite fille à son cou, mais Lalyh se mit à courir un peu plus loin.

Sirius regarda sa fille un moment sans rien dire.

- « Allez viens, retournons jouer » insista Leopoldus en tendant sa main dans la direction de sa petite fille.

Mais Lalyh ne semblait pas très disposée à lui obéir.

- « Laissez » lança alors Sirius « Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, je vais jouer avec elle »

Leopoldus n'osa pas protester, mais Océane vit bien qu'il était vexé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sirius de vouloir passer du temps avec sa fille et Lalyh de préférer la compagnie de son père. Elle les regarda alors s'éloigner et son père s'installa à côté d'elle, un peu bougon. Océane soupira légèrement. Mais déjà son regard était attiré par les cris de joies de sa fille. Sirius l'avait accompagné vers une structure en bois à escalader, le rêve de la petite fille qui avait du se contenter de jouer à la bascule jusqu'alors.

- « Tu vas le laisser l'entraîner dans ce truc ? » Demanda Leopoldus d'un air sévère.

Océane se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- « Mais c'est dangereux ! » s'exclama-t-il

- « Sirius est avec elle, Papa… »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Il la surveille, il sait ce qu'il fait… » répondit-elle

- « J'espère ! Elle peut se tuer en tombant de si haut ! » bougonna Leopoldus

- « Papa ! Je t'en prie ! » s'exclama Océane

- « Mais vraiment ! Il a besoin de l'encourager à être plus intrépide qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! » S'énerva-t-il « Ce n'est pas un jeu pour une fillette de cet âge ! »

Lalyh était maintenant perchée sur une large poutre de bois, à la hauteur du torse de Sirius qui la tenait fermement par la taille. Elle souriait largement et Océane en fut rassurée. Elle décida de n'écouter que d'une oreille distraite les protestations agacées de son père. En plus, Flumena levait par moment les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle aussi trouvait que son mari allait trop loin. La jeune femme profita alors du spectacle de sa fille souriante entrecoupé par moment des cris de son père.

- « Sirius ! Mais faîtes attention enfin ! Tenez la mieux que cela ! Ce n'est pas un sac de viande ! »

L'homme finit d'ailleurs par se lever pour aller rejoindre son gendre qui le regarda d'un air agacé.

- « Je sais m'occuper de ma fille ! » Entendit Océane quand Sirius le vit s'approcher de lui.

-« Ils sont impossibles » soupira-t-elle

- « Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre… » murmura Flumena d'un air amusé.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent et regardèrent leurs maris s'occuper de la petite Lalyh.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonjour madame »

- « Bonjour, je suis venue récupérer le courrier » répondit Lily en souriant « Famille Potter » ajouta-t-elle en présentant ses papiers d'identité.

Ils lui avaient été fournis à son mariage sur sa demande. Elle avait voulu continuer à avoir des documents officiels moldus, pensant que cela pouvait toujours servir, et elle avait eu raison.

- « Je m'en occupe tout de suite » assura la postière en se levant de sa chaise pour se rendre dans une pièce en retrait.

Lily s'accouda au guichet et attendit en souriant. Par chance, elle était arrivé à un moment calme et n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps. Mais maintenant derrière elle, une petite foule se pressait, attendant d'atteindre le comptoir en bois. La jeune femme n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la postière revint avec une petite poignée d'enveloppe dans la main.

- « Voilà madame Potter » lança-t-elle en souriant « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne souhaitez pas que nous venions distribuer votre courrier à domicile, cela vous éviterez tous ces déplacements… »

- « Nous allons y réfléchir » se contenta de répondre Lily en souriant et en récupérant ses enveloppes. « Au revoir et merci »

- « Au revoir… »

Et Lily s'éloigna rapidement et quitta la poste. Elle soupira légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire livrer son courrier à domicile, voilà une des nombreuses contraintes que la guerre avait nécessité. D'ailleurs l'adresse qu'elle donnait aux institutions moldues étaient fausses, pour éviter tout risque qu'on puisse localiser sa famille. Les hiboux, envoyés par leurs amis et contacts sorciers, étaient tous dirigés vers un grand centre de tris spécialisés qui s'occupait de mettre les parchemins dans des enveloppes et les envoyait dans cette poste moldue qui ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'elle comptait des sorciers parmi sa clientèle. Lily soupira une nouvelle fois et fit quelques pas en direction du renfoncement d'une porte cochère. Là, elle se mit à l'abri du vent et regarda les lettres qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main. La plupart étaient destinées à James, ensuite venaient les inévitables publicités.

La dernière enveloppe lui était adressée à elle. Curieuse, elle la décacheta rapidement et la lue. Elle venait du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier lui annonçait qu'il venait de terminer la phase deux des tests sur la potion sur laquelle ils avaient tant travaillé. Il lui disait qu'il serait ravi de la revoir pour lui parler de vives voix des résultats qu'il avait obtenus.

La main de Lily tremblait d'excitation quand elle replia la lettre pour la mettre dans l'enveloppe. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas occupée de cette potion. Cela lui avait manqué, vraiment. Elle aurait aimé que le professeur Slughorn soit plus précis sur « les résultats qu'il avait obtenus », mais la jeune femme savait que ce qu'ils avaient concoctés durant de long mois n'avait pas été approuvé par le Ministère de la Magie et que par conséquent, il devait se montrer très prudent quand il en parlait.

Elle souriait largement et n'avait qu'une envie se rendre chez lui pour avoir plus d'information. La jeune femme quitta alors son abri sous la porte cochère et se rendit à pas rapide dans un endroit isolé et sombre où elle put transplaner sans se faire remarquer, des quelques moldus qui avaient le courage de se promener dans les rues par ce temps glacial. Lily arriva rapidement chez elle, entra et retrouva la chaleur de son foyer. Elle ôta son manteau qu'elle accrocha au portemanteau et se rendit dans le salon.

James était assis sur le tapis, face à Harry et Syrielle qui le faisait manger « pour de faux » en utilisant la petite dînette en plastique de la petite fille.

- « Papa tu veux de la purée ? » Demanda Harry en lui tendant une poêle en plastique rose, vide.

- « Ouais » répondit le jeune homme tandis que Syrielle se levait et s'appliquait à lui attacher un torchon autour du cou en guise de bavoir.

- « Tu t'amuses bien on dirait ? » plaisanta Lily

James releva la tête vers elle et se mit à sourire.

- « Ils me font faire n'importe quoi ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules

- « Je vois ça… »

- « Maman, tu veux du gâteau ? » Proposa alors Harry en lui tendant une petite assiette.

- « Il a l'air délicieux mon chéri » lui répondit Lily en caressant doucement sa petite tête brune en observant l'assiette désespérément vide « Mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. James, j'ai reçu une lettre de Slughorn, il dit qu'il a bien avancé dans les tests de la potion. J'aimerais bien aller lui rendre visite pour en savoir plus. »

La jeune femme vit une ombre passer sur le visage de son mari. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait plus qu'elle aille là bas depuis l'incident qui avait failli briser leur famille.

- « Aujourd'hui ? Maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave « Je pensais qu'on passerait la journée ensemble »

Lily soupira doucement. Elle venait de se souvenir que c'était la dernière journée que James passait avec eux avant de reprendre le travail. Il avait sans doute espéré qu'il pourrait profiter de tout son petit monde et elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que Slughorn avait des nouvelles à lui apprendre concernant la potion, elle avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus…

- « Moi aussi, je pensais » répondit-elle d'une petite voix

- « Tu as vraiment envie d'y aller ? » Demanda James d'une voix grave.

Les enfants s'étaient un peu éloignés et regardaient leurs parents aussi avec sérieux.

- « Oui » avoua Lily d'une toute petite voix « Une fois que je serais seule avec les enfants, ce sera difficile d'y aller avec eux… »

- « Jack risque de se réveiller et d'avoir faim pendant ton absence » lui fit remarquer le jeune homme

- « Il reste un biberon de lait maternel. Je l'ai tiré ce matin » répondit la jeune femme.

James continua à la fixer un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

- « Je n'aime pas que tu ailles là bas toute seule, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix on dirait »

Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Je vais me dépêcher, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je rentrerais vite et on passera le reste de la journée tous ensemble mon chéri, je te le promets »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et la jeune femme se redressa.

- « Soyez bien sage avec Papa ! » Lança-t-elle à ses enfants qui la regardaient désormais en souriant « Surveillez qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises ! » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Cette idée sembla grandement amuser Harry qui s'amusa à fixer tour à tour sa mère et son père en souriant largement.

- « Oui Maman ! » Répondit-il joyeusement en frappant dans ses mains et en sautillant sur place.

Lily se mit à sourire et après leur avoir envoyé un baiser du bout des doigts, elle se retourna pour rejoindre l'entrée. Elle venait d'atteindre l'entrée quand elle entendit une petite voix l'appeler.

- « Atta Maman… Bisous ! »

Suivi d'un grand bruit sourd. La jeune femme se retourna précipitamment et vit son fils allonger sur le sol, grimaça, se demandant visiblement s'il devait pleurer ou pas. Elle arriva près de lui au moment où James le relevait. Elle s'accroupit et l'enlaça.

- « Il s'est cogné contre le bord du canapé et il a trébuché » l'informa son mari en caressant la tête brune de son fils.

- « Ce n'est rien mon ange » souffla Lily en embrassant son petit front « C'est fini »

Harry luttait contre ses larmes en s'agrippant à sa robe, mais la jeune femme savait qu'il était plus vexé d'être tombé qu'autre chose. Elle caressa son petit dos tout doucement en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

- « 'Ry bobo ? » Demanda alors Syrielle qui s'était approché pour voir ce qui se passait.

- « Il n'a plus rien ! » Déclara doucement Lily en s'écartant un peu de son fils « Ca va mon grand ? »

Harry hocha la tête en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

- « Je m'occupe de ça » assura James en attrapant Harry par la taille pour le prendre à son cou.

Lily se redressa et le regarda en souriant.

- « Amuse-toi bien » déclara-t-il en souriant.

- « Je renterais vite » assura Lily

James hocha la tête et après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois Harry puis Syrielle, elle enfila son manteau et quitta la maison. Elle transplana aussitôt et se retrouva devant la maison de son ancien professeur. C'est avec excitation qu'elle frappa à la porte.

- « J'arrive ! » Lança la voix d'Horace Slughorn depuis l'intérieur.

La jeune femme attendit avec impatience qu'il lui ouvre la porte.

- « Lily ?! »

- « Bonjour Horace ! Je viens de recevoir votre lettre et je suis venue immédiatement ! » l'informa Lily en souriant

- « Vraiment ?! J'en suis ravi ! »

- « Je vous dérange ? »

- « Absolument pas ! Mais je vous en prie, ne restez pas dans ce froid et entrez » l'invita-t-il.

Lily ne se fit pas prier. Il faisait très froid dehors.

- « Comment vas-tu ? Comment va la famille ? » Demanda Horace Slughorn d'une voix aimable.

- « Tout le monde va très bien, je vous remercie » répondit Lily en souriant.

Tous les deux se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, en souriant.

- « Je suppose que tu as hâte que je te parle de la potion… » commença Slughorn au bout d'un moment.

- « Bien sur ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de savoir ! » Lui répondit la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

- « Allons dans le laboratoire dans ce cas ! » Souffla-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Lily s'engouffra alors dans le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté des centaines de fois auparavant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du laboratoire secret. Slughorn fit la combinaison qui permit de l'ouvrir et tous les deux entrèrent dans cette pièce qui sentait encore le parfum des différents composant de la potion. Lily tressaillit un peu. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas entrer ici sans protection et cela lui procurait une sensation étrange. Le professeur Slughorn se tourna alors vers elle et lui désigna du doigt un tabouret sur lequel elle s'installa tandis que lui-même prenait place non loin. D'un coup de baguette il attira à lui une pile de parchemin et se racla un peu la gorge avant de commencer.

- « Bon, comme tu le sais, la phase de test concernant les petits rongeurs a été une réussite totale » commença-t-il

Lily hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait de la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant les miracles de la potion avait accompli sur les petits écureuils qui en avaient pris.

- « Je suis donc passer à des animaux un peu plus… évolués » continua le professeur Slughorn d'un air grave « Des furets, des porcs et pour terminer des singes… »

- « Des singes ?! »

- « Oui, ça n'a pas été une chose facile de s'en procurer, mais Terence Yell, du Département de Régulations des Créatures Magique à un cousin qui travaille au grand zoo de Londres… Et comme Terence est prêt à tout pour me rendre service… »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur, mais Lily n'arrivait pas tellement à se réjouir.

- « Les tests ont tous été extrêmement concluant. Je suis arrivé aux même résultats que sur les écureuils. »

- « C'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama Lily « Cela signifie que la potion fonctionne ! »

- « Tout à fait ! Nous avons atteint notre objectif Lily ! »

Il la fixait avec joie, ses yeux brillaient de fierté. La jeune femme était ravie de cette nouvelle. Elle s'était tellement investi dans cette potion qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir atteint son but.

- « Par contre » continua le professeur Slughorn « Tous ces tests m'ont permit de me rendre compte que les effets de la potion ne sont que temporaires. Une semaine pas plus… »

- « Et y a-t-il des effets secondaires ? » demanda Lily, passionnée

- « Je ne pense pas, non » répondit Slughorn « D'après la composition de la potion, cela ne semble pas possible. J'ai attentivement étudié toutes les combinaisons possibles entre les différents ingrédients et aucune ne semble donner lieu à des effets secondaires. L'observation de mes petits cobayes semble confirmer cette hypothèse. Cela semble donc être une réussite totale »

Lily était tellement excitée par la nouvelle qu'elle se demanda comment elle réussissait à rester assise sur son tabouret.

- « Donc tout est fini ? La potion est terminée ?! » demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque tremblante

- « Non Lily, pas encore. Car il ne faut pas oublier la mission première de cette potion. Je suis vieillissant et je ne veux pas voir mes capacités intellectuelles diminuer avec le temps, et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. En d'autres termes, cela signifie que cette potion est destinée à l'être humain et que par conséquent il me faut effectuer des tests sur des cobayes humains. L'énorme problème aussi est que pour l'instant nos travaux ne sont pas connus des autorités sanitaires, ce qui fait que nous allons devoir opérer en toute illégalité, j'espère que cela ne t'effraies pas trop… »

- « Non » répondit Lily d'une voix absente.

La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il l'avait poussé à aider le professeur Slughorn. Ce n'était pas uniquement car elle avait besoin de remplir ses journées pour ne pas déprimer. Il y avait une autre raison, bien plus importante. La vraie raison, celle dont elle n'avait fait part à personne, pas même à James. Celle qui expliquait qu'elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans ces travaux, celle qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait été prête à tout, celle qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais abandonné, même après son accident, même si tout monde considérait qu'elle était folle de persévérer… Cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée et qui lui avait toujours insufflé l'envie et la force de réussir cette potion.

- « … je pensais donc à me rendre dans les quartiers un peu pauvres… Monnayant une petite somme d'argent je devrais bien trouver des cobayes pour… »

Le professeur Slughorn continuait son monologue. Lily prit alors son courage à deux mains, prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Le moment était venu de mener son ancien professeur vers le but qu'elle s'était fixé en secret.

- « Professeur » le coupa-t-elle « Professeur, je crois que je peux vous aider »

- « Oh Lily, je le sais, tu m'as déjà tellement aidé dans cette potion, je ne doute pas que tu continueras… »

- « Non, professeur… Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ? »

Slughorn eut un mouvement de recul et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à me faire confiance ? » insista-t-elle

- « Lily, je… De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave

- « J'ai peut être une solution » murmura-t-elle

- « Une solution à quoi ? »

La jeune femme se leva alors et fixa son ancien professeur avec sérieux.

- « Je vais revenir » murmura-t-elle

- « Lily ! Explique moi ce qui se passe !»

- « Je vais chercher quelqu'un et je reviens… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, attendez-nous dans le salon, vous verrez, vous ne serez pas déçu »

- « Mais, Lily … »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, elle avait déjà quitté le laboratoire secret. Elle prit rapidement son manteau et l'enfila en sortant de la maison. Elle transplana aussitôt et arriva à destination. Elle poussa les grilles et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte, trépignant presque d'impatience tant elle était excitée. Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'on lui ouvrit et lorsque se fut le cas, un large sourire illumina son visage. Elle se tenait exactement devant la personne qu'elle souhaitait voir.

- « Lily ? Quelle bonne surprise ! »

- « Augusta ! » La coupa Lily d'une voix excitée « Prenez Neville et venez avec moi ! Il faut que je vous emmène quelque part, c'est très important ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Roulé en boule juste à côté d'un oreiller moelleux et chaud, Queudver s'éveilla doucement. Il se leva aussitôt et se leva sur ses quatre petites pattes. Il s'étira un peu et fit quelques pas sur le matelas confortable. Il contourna l'oreiller contre lequel il avait passé sa nuit et s'approcha doucement du rouquin endormi. Celui qui était devenu son nouveau maître dormait à poings fermés, les sourcils légèrement froncés accentuant d'autant plus les nombreuses tâches de rousseur qui constellait son visage. Queudver le fixa un moment avant de sauter du matelas sur la table de chevet puis de la table de chevet sur le coffre à jouets et enfin du coffre à jouets sur le sol. Ses pattes griffues rencontrèrent le parquet glacial et se dépêcha de regagner sa cage. La porte était toujours ouverte. Sur ce point de vue, il avait de la chance. Les Weasley n'étaient pas très pointilleux sur son existence, il lui laissait tout le loisir de se déplacer comme bon lui semblait. Aucune pièce de la maison ne lui était interdite et il passait ses journées tranquillement, à se promener de pièce en pièce, de mains en mains… Evitant tout de même les jumeaux infernaux qui ne rataient pas une occasion de l'ennuyer, de lui tirer la queue ou des moustaches. 

La porte de la chambre était fermée et cela agaça Queudver. Il était donc coincé dans la chambre jusqu'au réveil de Percy et pourtant il avait très faim. Il décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Il refit en sens inverse tout le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir et bien qu'avec un peu de mal, il réussit à remonter sur le lit et s'approcha de l'enfant encore endormi. Il posa alors sa patte sur le nez du petit garçon et l'entendit gronder. Il recula juste à temps avant que le petit garçon ne se retourne dans un grondement agacé. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, le rat contourna l'oreiller de telle sorte qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant l'enfant. Cette fois, il posa beaucoup moins doucement sa patte sur le nez de l'enfant le griffant même pour mieux le réveiller.

- « Aïe ! » lança Percy d'une voix encore tout endormie

Queudver le vit alors ouvrit ses grands yeux marron et le regarder d'un air surpris, puis agacé.

- « Encore toi… » soupira-t-il en se redressant un peu dans son lit.

Il chercha à tâtons sur sa table de chevet sa paire de lunettes qui se trouvait là. Il se dépêcha de les mettre en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son regard se posa sur son réveil et il se mit à soupirer de plus belle.

- « Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » Demanda le petit garçon d'une voix agacée en le prenant dans sa main. « Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir encore un peu »

Queudver le fixa avec intensité. Non,il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir plus longtemps. Il avait faim, très faim…Et il n'était pas contre non plus aller faire un petit tour dans sa litière pour soulager sa vessie. Il s'agita alors dans sa main et sauta sur le sol pour aller gratter contre la porte toujours close.

- « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! » Marmonna Percy en posant ses pieds sur le sol.

Il enfila ses chaussons puis pris son pull qui traînait sur une chaise non loin et l'enfila sur son pyjama. C'est en bâillant qu'il ouvrit la porte et enfin Queudver quitta précipitamment la chambre. Il dévala l'escalier en peu de temps et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa litière qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Puis, il regagna la cuisine. Il entra dans la pièce en même temps que Percy qui se baissa pour le laisser monter sur sa main et le poser sur son épaule.

- « Tu es débout tôt encore aujourd'hui… » souffla Molly sans même se retourner.

Elle restait près de sa cuisinière en train de préparer une pile de crêpes monstrueuse.

- « C'est encore Croutard qui m'a réveillé… » grogna Percy en s'installant sur la chaise au bout de la table.

- « S'occuper d'un animal demande beaucoup d'attentions Percy, nous te l'avions dit Papa et moi »

- « Je sais ! Mais je m'en occupe bien ! » rétorqua le petit garçon

- « Je sais mon chéri, je sais… »

Le petit garçon posa alors Queudver sur la table et tendit la main pour attraper un paquet de céréales. Il y plongea la main et en sortit une belle poignée qu'il étala devant lui.

- « Tiens… mange » souffla-t-il à Queudver qui se précipita dessus.

- « Percy ! » Le gronda Molly « Il a des croquettes spécialement pour lui ! »

- « Je sais mais, il préfère celles là ! »

Queudver acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. La nourriture réservée aux rats était tous bonnement horrible ! Aucun rat digne de ce nom ne pouvait apprécier ces boulettes de farines au goût monstrueux. Il agrippa de ses griffes une de ces délicieuses céréales sucrées qu'il grignota avec plaisir.

- « Regarde comme il l'air heureux ! » Lança Percy en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

- « Alors ?! Encore en train d'admirer Croûtes de Lard ?! » S'exclama un petit rouquin en sautant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

- « Croutard ! Il s'appelle Croutard ! » S'exclama Percy en se tournant vers son frère aux cheveux aussi flamboyant que lui.

- « Mouais… » répondit le garçon en se laissant lourdement tombé sur sa chaise.

- « Maman ! Charly il fait rien que d'appeler mon rat Croûte de Lard ! » se plaignit Percy

- « Maman… » se moqua Charly en imitant son frère d'une voix nasillarde « Charly y fait rien que… »

- « Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer les garçons ! » Gronda Molly en se retournant, la poêle à la main. « Si vous commencez à vous disputer, je connais un jardin qui a bien besoin d'être dégnommé, et je me fiche qu'il fasse froid ! »

Aussitôt, les deux frères plongèrent leurs yeux dans leur bol et se turent. Queudver en profita pour avaler encore un peu plus de céréales et se faufiler vers le pain blanc et frais qui était posé au centre de la table.

- « Papa n'est pas là ? » demanda alors Charly

- « Non, il a du partir tôt ce matin » répondit sa mère en se remettant aux fourneaux.

Alors qu'il arrachait de ses dents une bouchée de mie bien tendre, Queudver se mit à penser à sa bonne fortune.  
Au départ, il avait pensé qu'il avait été frappé par la plus grande des malchances. Non seulement, il avait été kidnappé et se retrouvait bloqué sous sa forme animagus, mais en plus, il avait été éloigné du Ministère où devait se dérouler sa mission, le privant ainsi de la possibilité d'espionner les membres du Ministère et donc il était exposé à la colère de son Maître, ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. Mais bien vite, il avait arrêté de se plaindre sur son sort.

Ici, dans la maison de la famille Weasley, il était nourri et au chaud. On s'occupait bien de lui et il ne manquait pas d'attention, tandis qu'au Ministère il serait sans doute mort de froid et de faim en attendant que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe. Oh, bien sur, il passait souvent de mains en mains, plus ou moins brutalement et le plus pénible était sans doute cette horripilante petite fille, Ginny, qui passait son temps à lui tirer la queue et les moustaches… Les jumeaux non plus n'étaient pas tendres avec lui, tant que possible, il restait le plus éloigné de ses deux diables.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé en entrant dans la famille Weasley, en tant qu'animal de compagnie d'une bande de petit rouquin, c'était qu'il entrait surtout dans la famille d'un membre du Ministère. Certes, Arthur Weasley n'était pas un des membres les plus éminents du gouvernement… Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas responsable de son service… Mais il était tout de même au courant de beaucoup de ragots et de rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs des différents services et il avait déjà appris quelques informations assez importantes. Par exemple, McNair serait bien avisé de faire attention à son comportement, on commençait à se méfier de lui.

- « Maman ?! Pourquoi tu as fait autant de crêpes ? » Demanda alors Charly, le faisant sursauter de sorte que Molly le remarqua.

- « Ah non ! Pas le pain ! Percy surveille le mieux ou enferme le dans sa cage ! » gronda-t-elle

Percy se leva alors et tendit la main pour l'attraper. Il le posa sur son épaule d'un geste sur.

- « Non Maman, il va rester sage ! » Assura-t-il en souriant.

Queudver vit alors Molly se tourner vers le plus grand de ses deux fils.

- « Je garde les petits ce matin, je pense qu'ils aimeront manger des crêpes »

- « Tous les petits ? Même Jack ? »

- « Non, Jack restera avec sa maman… Ca leur fera du bien d'être un peu tous les deux tranquilles chez eux pour se reposer. »

Charly hocha la tête même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi ce Jack et sa mère avaient besoin de repos.

- « Et ils arrivent bientôt ? » demanda Percy

- « Je pense oui… » répondit Molly en jetant un coup d'œil à la vraie horloge sur le mur de la cuisine.

Au même instant, un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Queudver tourna sa tête vers la source du bruit et ses poils se dressèrent immédiatement sur son dos. Les infernaux jumeaux déboulaient dans la cuisine dans leur pyjama jaune vif, visiblement dans une forme éblouissante. En un quart de seconde à peine, sa décision fut prise. Il sauta sur le bras de son petit maître, puis sur le rebord de sa chaise et enfin sur le sol et courut se réfugier sous l'escalier.

- « Bonjour mes grands ! » Les accueillit Molly d'une voix enjouée quoique déjà lasse de voir l'énergie débordante de ses petits monstres.

Il y eut ensuite plusieurs cris et le bruit de cuillères dans les bols avant que Queudver entende frapper à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard de nouvelles voix vinrent renforcer le niveau sonore, déjà élevé de la maisonnée.

- « Je suis désolée Molly, mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. » lança une voix que Queudver avait déjà l'impression d'avoir entendu auparavant

- « Ce n'est rien… Tu es venu avec Lalyh aussi ! »

- « Oui, si ça évite à plusieurs personnes de faire le trajet » répondit la voix.

Cette voix que Queudver était certain de connaître… Il cherchait dans sa mémoire où il l'avait déjà entendue.

- « Bon, mes chéris, je vous embrasse. Soyez sage avec Molly et à ce soir »

- « Au revoir Papa ! »

- « A revoir Papa ! »

- « A revoir Tonton ! »

Il y eut un rire qui fit sauter l'estomac de Queudver. Ce pouvait-il que… ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il se précipita donc hors de sa cachette pour tenter d'apercevoir le propriétaire de cette voix qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Mais malheureusement, la porte se refermait au moment même où il arriva dans le couloir. Là, se tenaient Molly et trois enfants. Deux filles et un garçon qui lui tournaient le dos fixant la porte. Une des deux fillettes se mit alors à pleurer…

- « Papa… »

Mais le petit garçon prit sa main dans la sienne et la regarda en penchant la tête.

- « Pleure pas Sy'ielle ! Papa y va reviendir ! »

La fillette sembla se calmer et la seconde se tourna et Queudver pu la voir. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et avaient une lueur malicieuse qui disait clairement qu'elle devait être une sacrée chipie. Les deux autres enfants, sans doute un frère et une sœur se tournèrent alors. La fillette avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude soulignées par de longs cils bruns. Bien qu'il ignorât son existence jusqu'à quelques secondes auparavant, Queudver fut certain de pouvoir dire avec précision qui était cette fillette… Elle lui ressemblait tant… Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand son regard se posa sur son frère qui la tenait toujours par la main. Il avait terriblement changé ! Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an et demi. Harry était décidément de plus en plus de portrait de son père… S'en était hallucinant !

Ainsi James et Lily avaient eu un deuxième enfant… Et s'il ne se trompait pas dans ses déductions, la fillette qui s'approchait désormais de lui d'un air qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour ses moustaches, devait être la fille de Sirius et Océane. Il courut alors et retourna se cacher sous les escaliers.

Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, a qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient donné une mission presque sans importance se trouvait dans la même maison que l'enfant qu'Il recherchait depuis tant de temps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance !


	121. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note :** Les vacances approchant, je risque de ne plus pouvoir publier ma fic aussi régulièrement ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur si jamais l'attente et un peu plus longue que d'habitude ! La publication normale reviendra à la rentrée ! D'ici là, très bonnes vacances à vous tous !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt : Le fugitif**

_  
« Tous les chiens sont après lui,  
Il a rêvé toute sa vie,  
De s'échapper sans bruit. »  
Louis Bertignac_

- « Attention ! Je t'attaque ! Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

- « Tiens ! Prend ça ! »

Tapit sous le canapé du salon, Queudver scrutait sans en rater une miette les deux enfants qui jouaient devant lui à l'aide de petites figurines. Harry et Ron étaient assis sur le tapis et se livraient par jouets interposés une féroce bagarre. Il avait passé la journée ainsi, caché pour pouvoir observer le petit Harry Potter. Queudver n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point le petit garçon avait grandit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'était qu'un petit bébé insignifiant qui marchait à peine. Maintenant, il s'exprimait très clairement. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela… Tandis que l'enfant jouait sans se soucier le moins du monde de lui, quatre petits pieds vinrent se poster entre lui et Harry.

- « 'Ry ! » Lança une des deux petites filles.

Queudver reconnu la voix de sa sœur, Syrielle, s'il avait tout compris.

- « Quoi ?! » répondit le petit garçon d'un air agacé

- « Viens ! » lança la fillette

- « Non, je zoues avec Ron ! » Lui répondit son frère avant de ne plus s'occuper d'elle.

- « Mais… »

- « Syrielle, Lalyh ! Laissez les garçons jouer et venez plutôt par ici ! » Lança alors la voix de Molly.

Les petits pieds disparurent alors et Queudver se tapit un peu plus loin sous le canapé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était bien conscient qu'il venait de découvrir un secret extrêmement bien gardé, la famille Weasley gardait souvent les enfants Potter et Black. Cette maison était donc un endroit bien pratique pour monter un guet-apens pour capturer Harry et tuer les autres… Car Queudver savait bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se formaliserait pas des autres enfants. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de quitter cette maison car il savait que son Maître le tuerait sans remords s'il savait qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose de si important. Mais il ne voyait pas comment partir d'ici. Dès qu'il sortait de sa cachette, un des petits rouquins lui tombaient dessus pour jouer avec lui. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Il s'approcha doucement du bord du canapé. Il observa attentivement toute la salle. Harry et Ron jouaient sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, Percy lisait un livre un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait aucune trace des autres rouquins. Sans plus réfléchir, Queudver quitta donc sa cachette et courut aussi vite que le portaient ses petites pattes. Il quitta la pièce et là, longeant les murs, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Il savait que sous l'évier, se trouvait un petit trou dans le meuble, qui le mènerait à l'extérieur. Là il n'aurait qu'à s'éloigner suffisamment de la maison et reprendre sa forme humaine puis transplaner auprès de son Maître. Il tourna alors pour s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.  
Là, il s'arrêta un moment, il y avait Molly, Syrielle et Lalyh… Se faisant le plus discret possible, il s'approcha du buffet et se glissa en dessous. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer. Il grogna un peu quand il vit Molly se placer juste devant son évier, lui bloquant ainsi le passage vers la sortie.  
Les deux fillettes vinrent près d'elle et se mirent de chaque côté.

- « Vous vous ennuyez les filles ? » Demanda Molly en les regardant l'une après l'autre « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas jouer avec les autres ? Ginny est avec les jumeaux »

- « Fé peur ! » Déclara alors Syrielle en relevant la tête pour la fixer.

Lalyh hocha la tête d'un air entendu et Queudver ne pu que les approuver. Comment ne pas avoir peur de ses deux tornades ambulantes. Molly soupira alors et s'en retourna à sa vaisselle sans ajouter un mot. Queudver observa les éventualités qui s'ouvraient à lui. Il n'avait aucune issue autre que ce trou dans le placard pour s'en aller. La porte d'entrée ne comportait pas de chatière et personne ne le laisseraient sortir s'il attendait devant la porte. Il arriva donc à la conclusion qu'il devait prendre son mal en patience. Il se tapit donc dans l'ombre et se décida à attendre. Il venait de se rouler en boule sur le sol quand il sentit un courant d'air froid pénétrer dans la pièce.

- « Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Queudver sursauta. Cette voix aussi, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Sirius Black venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- « Papa ! »

- « Tonton ! »

Les deux petites filles avaient hurlé en même temps de leurs voix aiguës qui fit dresser les poils sur le dos du rat.

- « Bonsoir les filles ! Waouh ! Ca commence à faire lourd ! »

Prudemment, Queudver s'approcha du bord du buffet et leva sa tête pour apercevoir son ancien ami qui portait à son coup les deux petites brunettes qui semblaient ravies de le revoir.

- « Elles se sont un peu ennuyées » expliqua Molly en séchant ses mains à l'aide d'un torchon « Je crois que les jumeaux se sont encore amusé à leur faire peur »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air un peu amusé « Bah, je ne trouve pas qu'elles aient l'air traumatisé… »

Il s'installa sur une chaise près de la table et installa les deux fillettes sur chacun de ses genoux.

- « Papa où ? » demanda alors Syrielle

- « A ta maison, c'est moi qui vous ramène ce soir » lui expliqua Sirius en souriant.

- « Comment va Océane ? » demanda Molly

- « Bien, elle va très bien. Elle a sans doute profité de sa journée pour travailler un peu et se reposer aussi »

- « Tant mieux » répondit Molly

Elle se tourna et se saisit d'un plat qu'elle posa sur la table.

- « Ca te tente des crêpes ? » proposa-t-elle

- « Avec plaisir ! » assura le jeune homme en souriant « Après une journée de travail, il n'y a rien de mieux… »

Il tendit la main et attrapa une des délicieuses crêpes qui se trouvait devant lui. Un délicieux fumet arriva aux narines de Queudver et cela le fit saliver. Il avait eu l'occasion une seule fois de déguster un tout petit morceau de crêpes qui étaient tombé sur le sol pendant que Ginny mangeait et il s'était régalé… Mais cette fois, il n'osait pas se montrer. Pas devant Sirius. Il du se contenter de le regarder dévorer cette crêpe avec appétit.

- « Par Merlin Molly ! Tu es la reine des cuisinières ! » s'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine

- « Merci » répondit-elle, légèrement rougissante.

- « Vous en voulez les filles ? » Proposa alors Sirius en s'adressant aux petites filles qui hochèrent la tête d'un air gourmand.

- « Tu vas te faire gronder ! Elles n'ont pas arrêté d'en manger toute la journée, elles n'auront plus faim ce soir » le sermonna Molly d'une voix un peu sévère.

- « Tant pis ! » Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules « Je dirais que tout est de ma faute à Lily et Océane ».

Il partagea alors une crêpe et il tendit chacun des morceaux aux petites filles qui se jetèrent dessus comme si elles n'avaient pas mangé depuis des heures.

- « Où est Harry ? » demanda alors Sirius

- « Il est dans le salon il joue avec Ron » l'informa Molly

- « Bien sur ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pose la question… » s'amusa le jeune homme « Et je suppose qu'une chose aussi insignifiante que l'arrivée de son parrain ne va pas le faire sortir de ses jeux »

- « Tu es pressé ? » demanda Molly

- « Non, je vais le laisser jouer un peu… Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas enfermé chez lui, autant qu'il en profite. »

- « C'est sur… Le pauvre… Oh, tant que j'y pense, tu diras à James et Lily qu'il a raté une marche et qu'il est tombé dans l'escalier. Il a eut plus de peur que mal, mais il a tout de même un joli bleu sur le coude gauche… »

- « Une blessure de guerre ! » Plaisanta Sirius.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent en souriant. Queudver fixa son ami. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait la tête ensanglantée. Il était en train de porter secours aux victimes de l'attentat qu'il venait de commettre avec ses collègues mangemorts. Ce jour là, c'était de la folie à l'état pur qu'il avait lu alors dans ses yeux. Là, il était surpris de le voir… heureux. C'était le mot juste. Sirius paraissait plus heureux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été auparavant. Il regardait sa fille avec un tel amour qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du même homme que celui qu'il avait connu du temps de leur amitié. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lire tant de tendresse dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- « Molly… » souffla alors Sirius en se penchant un peu plus sur la table de sorte de se rapprocher de son hôtesse « Arthur va venir à la réunion ce soir ? »

Le ton sur lequel le jeune homme avait posé sa question incitait à la confidence et Queudver redressa un peu plus ses oreilles pour mieux entendre et ne rater aucune miette de la conversation.

- « Oui » répondit Molly sur le même ton secret « Il a dit qu'il ne voulait rater aucune réunion. Il prend son rôle très au sérieux depuis qu'il fait partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix »

Queudver bondit sur ses petites pattes. Arthur Weasley appartenait à l'Ordre du Phoenix ?!

- « Je le sais, vous êtes tous les deux des personnes très engagées dans l'Ordre » affirma Sirius avec sérieux

- « Oh je ne fais pas grand-chose… » souffla Molly en rougissant

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises, Dumbledore te considère comme un membre de l'Ordre au même titre que Arthur… »

Cette fois-ci Queudver était vraiment transporté de joie. Non seulement, il allait annoncer à son Maître qu'il connaissait un endroit où Il aurait toutes les chances de retrouver le fils Potter qu'il cherchait tant et depuis si longtemps, mais en plus, il lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent deux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix dont un membre du Ministère ! Avec de telles informations, Queudver ne doutait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le récompenserait au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il se mit à frémir d'excitation. L'important maintenant, était de ne pas raté sa sortie. Il allait donc rester caché sous ce buffet jusqu'au départ de Sirius pour être bien sur de ne courir aucun risque de voir son identité dévoilée. Puis, il quitterait cette maison pour aller rejoindre son Maître qui serait sans doute ravi d'apprendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- « Maman, t'as pas vu Croûtard ? » demanda alors la voix de Percy

Queudver se dépêcha de se blottir le plus profondément sous le meuble.

- « Non, tu as regardé dans sa cage ? » répondit Molly

- « Oui et elle est vide ! »

- « Qui est Croûtard ? » demanda soudain la voix de Sirius

- « C'est mon rat ! » Répondit fièrement Percy « Papa et Maman me l'ont offert pour mon anniversaire ! »

- « Vraiment ?! » Demanda Sirius avec intérêt.

- « Oui ! Tu voudrais le voir ? » Demanda Percy.

Queudver s'aplatit encore plus sur le sol.

- « Pourquoi pas… J'ai connu un rat pendant un temps » soupira Sirius.

- « Ca veut dire quoi ? » demanda le petit garçon d'un air étonné

- « Plus grand-chose maintenant, c'est du passé ! » Lança le jeune homme d'un air las.

A travers le fin interstice qui séparait le sol du buffet, Queudver aperçut que les deux fillettes quitter les genoux du jeune homme. Elles firent quelques pas dans la pièce, semblant tourner en rond, puis deux petits genoux se posèrent sur le sol et deux grands yeux observèrent dans sa direction. Queudver resta immobile pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais il ne faisait pas assez sombre.

- « Oh ! » S'exclama la fillette d'un air surpris « Quésséssé ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Quoi ? » Demanda la voix de Percy en tombant à son tour à genoux sur le sol.

Queudver sentit alors un sentiment de panique l'envahir, et c'est tétanisé qu'il vit la main du petit rouquin s'approcher de lui et l'attraper d'une poigne ferme. Réagissant enfin, Queudver se mit à se débattre comme un diable. Il ne fallait pas que Sirius l'aperçoive. Il le reconnaîtrait aussitôt…Combien de fois s'était-il transformé devant lui ? Combien de fois avait-il eu l'occasion de le voir sous sa forme d'animagus. 

- « Oh la la ! Il a l'air énervé ! » Souffla Percy en le tirant de sous le meuble.

Queudver, qui avait pourtant planté ses griffes dans le parquet pour tenter de ne pas se faire prendre, fut soulever dans les airs aussi simplement que s'il avait été une plume.

- « Le voilà mon rat ! » S'exclama Percy tandis que Queudver se débattait comme un désespéré pour tenter vainement d'échapper à cette étreinte.

- « Il a l'air nerveux » souffla Sirius en se levant, provoquant des gestes plus brusques de la part de Queudver.

- « Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! » souffla Percy

- « Donne, je vais le prendre » souffla Sirius en entourant les mains du petit garçon des siennes.

Queudver tenta de s'échapper, mais se fut une tentative vaine. Il sentit alors sur lui le regard de Sirius.

- « Mais… » s'exclama ce dernier en le serrant un peu plus fort « Non ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui… »

Comprenant qu'il venait de se faire démasquer, Queudver tenta le tout pour le tout. Il planta vigoureusement ses dents dans la main du jeune homme qui avait été son ami. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche et sentit que l'étreinte se desserrait. Queudver en profita alors, s'aidant de ses griffes s'extirpa de la poigne de son ami et sauta sur la table. Il se mit à courir comme un dément.

- « Attrapez-le ! » Hurla Sirius en se précipitant pour le suivre.

- « Mais… » commença Percy

- « ATTRAPEZ-LE ! » Insista le jeune homme en bousculant une chaise qui se trouvait sur son chemin, manquant d'ailleurs de la lancer sur sa fille, mais il ne semblait plus s'en rendre compte. 

Queudver sauta alors vivement sur la chaise puis sur le sol. Dans la confusion, Molly s'était écarter de l'évier, lui laissant toute la place de se faufiler dans le placard. Lorsqu'il s'y engouffra, il entendit Sirius se mettre à hurler.

- « Ca donne dehors ! » Cria alors Molly qui, même si elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, semblait décidé à aider Sirius.

Queudver se précipita sans plus attendre vers le trou qu'il avait repéré et qui lui donnerait la clé de la liberté. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas bien évaluer la taille du trou. Il y passait à peine. Alors qu'il y était presque entièrement engouffré, il constata qu'il était coincé. Paniqué, il tenta de se dégager à coup de pattes et de griffes. Il était presque sortit quand un grondement lui fit relever la tête. Il se figea pendant un quart de seconde. Devant lui se tenait Patmol. Plus grand que dans son souvenir, mais surtout bien plus terrifiant. Il montrait les crocs d'un air menaçant et ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser fuir. Paniqué, Queudver tenta alors de faire marche arrière et de rentrer à l'intérieur de son trou, Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il sentit une fulgurante douleur dans ses flancs et compris que Sirius venait d'y enfoncer ses crocs. Il poussa un couinement de douleur tandis qu'il se sentait attirer en arrière dans la gueule du gros chien noir. De ses maigres forces, il s'agrippa désespérément aux parois du mur dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à son prédateur. Mais bien sur, il ne faisait pas le poids. Tandis que ses griffes avaient trouvé le moyen de se planter dans un des tuyaux, il sentait la douleur lui transpercer le corps, le privant encore un peu plus de ses forces. Soudain, un coup de croc, plus fort que les autres l'arracha à sa prise. Queudver ressentit alors une immense douleur, plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque là. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Alors qu'il était entraîné hors de sa cachette, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt et constata avec horreur qu'il avait laissé un de ses doigts derrière lui. Sous le choc, il contempla sa patte de laquelle un flot de sang s'échappait. Il lui manquait plusieurs phalanges, restées coincées dans le tuyau en ferraille tandis qu'il tentait vainement d'échapper à son ennemi en s'y agrippant. La vision de son membre mutilé décupla la douleur et Queudver se mit à couiner avec rage. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Patmol avait réussit à l'extirper de son trou et grognait d'un air menaçant, le tenant toujours entre ses crocs. Il tentait toujours de se débattre, mais cela ne faisait qu'enfoncer plus profondément les crocs dans sa chaire. Le rat pensa un court instant qu'il allait mourir. Mourir dévoré par celui qui avait été son ami et qu'il avait trahi des années auparavant. Mais, poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, il décida de tenter un dernier coup de poker. Il se contorsionna tant qu'il pu et d'un coup vif, planta profondément les griffes de sa patte valide dans la truffe de Patmol et le griffa de toute la sauvagerie dont il était capable. Pendant un très court instant, il ne sembla rien se passer. Puis, Patmol laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur libérant alors Queudver de l'étreinte de ses crocs. Comme au ralenti, le rat se sentit tomber sur le sol. Il y atterrit lourdement et roula un moment. Puis il se redressa, Patmol frottait d'un air rageur sa truffe ensanglantée contre sa grosse patte noire. Le moment était venu de fuir. Courant et boitant aussi vite que lui permettait sa patte mutilée, Queudver prit la direction de la campagne avoisinante. Il n'était pas encore aller bien loin quand il entendit derrière lui les aboiements rageurs de Patmol. Il reprit alors sa forme humaine sans cesser de courir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, et une nausée faillit le gagner à la vu de ma main mutilée et sanguinolente. Ainsi, la blessure paraissait encore plus terrible. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder. Il sentait déjà dans son dos le souffle de Patmol se rapprocher, c'est donc sans se retourner qu'il transplana vers la demeure de son Maître.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Patmol poussa un grognement terrifiant lorsqu'il vit Peter transplaner sous ses yeux. Il aurait réagit un quart de seconde plus tôt et sa mâchoire puissante se serait refermé sur le mollet de ce sale rat. Mais au lieu de ça, ses crocs n'avaient rencontré que le vide. Il aboya méchamment avant de revenir à la réalité. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que se s'égosiller dans le vide. Ils étaient en danger. Immédiatement, il reprit forme humaine et se précipita vers le Terrier. Molly se tenait près de la porte, visiblement très inquiète.

- « Sirius ! » L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait en courant « Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Plus tard ! » Répondit le jeune homme en s'engouffrant dans la maison « Pour le moment, il faut que nous partions d'ici, tous ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais Molly, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard ! Pour le moment il faut absolument que nous partions d'ici… » ordonna Sirius en se précipitant dans le salon.

- « Laisse-moi le temps de récupérer quelques affaires… »

- « Non ! Réunis tous les enfants devant la cheminée ! » S'écria le jeune homme en arrachant Harry à son jeu.

Il le serra fort contre son torse. Car s'il y en avait un ici qui courrait le plus gros risque, c'était bien lui. Il s'avança près de la cheminée.

- « Papa… » lança alors une petite voix derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna et se pencha pour apercevoir sa fille. Lalyh avait l'air tout bonnement terrifiée. Elle tenait dans sa main celle de Syrielle qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle lui tendit son autre bras, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas porter les trois enfants en même temps. Ses entrailles se tordirent à l'idée de laisser sa fille, ne serait-ce que pour un petit instant mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- « Je reviens te chercher tout de suite princesse ! Je te le jure ! » Lui promit-il en attrapant le poignet de Percy qui se trouvait là. « Toi tu viens avec moi ! »

Sans plus attendre, il transplana. Il sentit que Harry s'accrochait désespérément à lui et il resserra doucement son étreinte. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et entraîna Percy à l'intérieur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda le petit garçon avec affolement « Il est où Croûtard ? »

Une sourde colère fit gronder Sirius.

- « On t'expliquera ça plus tard ! Là je te laisse pour surveiller Harry ! Ne le laisse pas sortir de la maison, ne le quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde ! C'est extrêmement important ! Tu comprends ça ?! »

Le petit rouquin hocha la tête.

- « C'est très important Percy ! » Insista Sirius en s'accroupissant.

Il posa Harry sur le sol et le fixa.

- « Sois sage, je vais revenir. Tu es grand, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Obéis bien à Percy. N'ouvre à personne que tu ne connais pas ! » Lança-t-il enfin au rouquin. « Je vais revenir avec ta mère et tes frères et sœur. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Sirius se rua hors de la maison après avoir pris grand soin de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il transplana aussitôt pour le Terrier. Il entra dans la maison. Molly avait réuni tous les enfants dans le salon. Il paraissait tous terrifiés. Lalyh et Syrielle coururent vers lui. Sirius se pencha et les pris à son cou.

- « Nous allons au Quartier Général ! » déclara-t-il

Molly hocha la tête. Elle prit Ginny et Ron à son cou.

- « Fred, George, accrocher vous à Maman ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Tellement ferme que les jumeaux, d'habitude si turbulents ne bronchèrent pas et s'accrochèrent à elle.

- « Charly ! » Appela Sirius en voyant le dernier des petits rouquins chercher désespérément par où il pouvait agripper sa maman.

Le petit garçon se précipita vers lui et attrapa son bras.

- « On y va ! » Lança Sirius avant de transplaner.

Il entra dans la chaumière de l'Ordre et retrouva Harry et Percy, assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, l'air grave. Molly le suivit de près.

- « Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! » Demanda Molly en refermant la porte derrière elle après avoir poser ses enfants sur le sol.

- « Le rat que Percy a recueillit n'est autre que Peter. C'est un mangemort qui est prêt à tout pour nuire aux Potter et spécialement à Harry. En plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu entendre pendant qu'il était au Terrier, mais une chose est sur, il va se dépêcher d'aller tout raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous ne pouviez pas rester au Terrier ! »

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Molly en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche « Et Arthur qui doit rentrer d'ici peu de temps… »

- « Utilise la cheminée pour le joindre au Ministère et lui dire de te rejoindre ici directement ! Ensuite, préviens le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire de venir de toute urgence. Moi, il faut que j'aille prévenir James, Lily et Océane. Je te confie les petits… » souffla Sirius.

- « Papa… » pleurnicha Lalyh qu'il portait encore à son cou.

- « Je vais chercher Maman et je reviens ma princesse… Molly va s'occuper de toi ! »

Mais la petite fille s'agrippa un peu plus au cou de son père. Molly s'approcha alors de lui et lui retira l'une après l'autre les deux fillettes qui se mirent à pleurer. Les entrailles nouées, Sirius quitta la maison en laissant derrière lui sa fille en larmes. Il transplana jusque chez lui, mais se dirigea vers la maison des Potter. Lily devait s'y trouver avec Jack, et elle était bien plus en danger qu'Océane pour le moment. Il fit le tour de la maison et fit coulisser la baie vitrée. Il fut soulagé de voir sa femme en compagnie de Lily qui berçait son bébé doucement.

- « Bonsoir Sirius ! » Lança Lily en le voyant entrer.

- « Chéri ? » S'étonna Océane qui venait de se retourner « Les enfants ne sont pas avec toi ? »

- « Non, ils sont à l'Ordre ! Il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Océane en se levant précipitamment « Pourquoi ils sont là-bas ? Qui les surveille ? »

- « Molly ! Ecoute, Percy à reçu un rat pour son anniversaire, et il se trouve que ce rat n'était autre que Peter ! »

Lily et Océane poussèrent en même temps un cri d'effroi qui réveilla Jack qui se mis à pleurer.

- « Tu es sur ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix blanche « Tu es sure que c'était lui ?! »

- « Certain, je l'ai vu se transformer »

- « Et Harry ? Il a vu Harry ? »

- « Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai tout de suite emmené à l'Ordre. J'ai demandé à Molly de prévenir Dumbledore, mais maintenant, il faut y aller. Je ne sais pas ce que Peter à appris au Terrier, mais je ne veux courir aucun risque ! »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête.

- « Lily, ça va aller ? Pour transplaner… Tu veux que je prenne Jack ? »

- « Non, ça va aller » assura la jeune maman qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et qui s'agrippait à son fils presque désespérément. « James est au courant ? »

- « Non, je vais aller le prévenir après… » souffla Sirius en enlaçant la taille de Océane.

Le temps de fermer correctement la maison et tous les trois avaient transplané. Sirius laissa sa femme et son amie sur le pas du Quartier Général. Il se rendit immédiatement à Jasire pour prévenir James. Il déboula dans le bureau comme une tornade sans prendre le temps de saluer Lucrécia. Il entra dans le bureau de son ami et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver aussi Remus.

- « Sirius ? Tu ne devais pas aller chercher les enfants ? » Demanda James en le voyant entrer.

- « Il y a eu un soucis ! Peter ! Peter était au Terrier ! »

- « QUOI ?! » hurlèrent en cœur James et Remus

- « Où est Harry ? » s'exclama James en se précipitant sur lui

- « Au QG ! Il n'a rien ! Personne n'a rien ! Peter n'a rien fait, à part apprendre des choses sur nous qu'il a sans doute déjà été raconté au Seigneur des Ténèbres »

James poussa un énorme juron et frappa violemment sur son bureau.

- « Où sont Lily et les enfants ? » demanda-t-il d'un air rageur

- « Avec Harry, ils y sont avec les Weasley et Océane… On devrait fermer Jasire et y aller tout de suite »

- « Oui, c'est une bonne idée » souffla Remus d'un air grave en tapotant l'épaule de James. « Ca va aller, au QG Harry ne risque rien »

- « Ouais » fut le seul mot que James parvint à prononcer tandis qu'il quittait son bureau d'un pas vif, ses joues ayant perdu toutes couleurs.

- « Encore un coup dur de ce sale rat ! » souffla Remus en s'approchant de Sirius

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement rageur et serra les dents. Et dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de capturer Peter ! Dire que s'il avait été plus agile, il aurait pu empêcher ce sale traître de s'en prendre encore une fois à eux.

- « Sirius, ça va ? » souffla Remus

- « J'étais là-bas ! J'aurais pu l'empêcher de fuir ! J'aurais pu le capturer ! J'aurais pu le tuer… »

- « Sirius ! » Lança Remus avec sévérité.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, mais il devait bien avouer qu'à l'instant où il avait tenu Queudver entre ses crocs, l'idée de le tuer avait réellement traversé son esprit.

- « Je suis sur que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu » lui assura Remus en l'incitant à quitter la pièce.

Sirius ne répondit pas et alla rejoindre James sur le palier de leur bureau.

- « Ne vous en faites pas les garçons, je vais fermer le bureau » leur lança Lucrécia au moment où les trois jeunes hommes quittaient leur entreprise. 

Elle ne devait pas du tout comprendre la cause de cette agitation, mais elle voyait bien que le moment était grave. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt vers le Quartier Général. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Lily et Océane se ruèrent vers eux. Sirius accueillit sa femme aux creux de ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir terriblement fautif et en colère.

- « Les enfants, montez à l'étage ! » Déclara Molly d'un air sévère.

Sirius regarda alors tout autour de lui. Assise sur une chaise, Lily serrait Harry contre elle et le berçait doucement comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Lalyh et Syrielle étaient sagement assises près du berceau de Jack et les petits rouquins étaient assis près du feu en silence. Sirius vit James s'approcher de sa femme et de son fils et les enlacer doucement tous les deux.

- « J'ai dit à l'étage ! » Continua Molly en désignant du doigt l'étage.

Océane se détacha de lui et s'approcha de Lalyh et Syrielle qu'elle prit chacune par la main pour les aider à monter les escaliers. James prit Harry à son cou et monta également, suivit par la ribambelle des petits Weasley. Les deux adultes revinrent rapidement dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'était déjà installé autour de la grande table. Sirius regarda James s'installer à côté de Lily, en face de lui et sentit Océane prendre place près de lui.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a promis d'arriver très vite » commença Molly « Et si tu nous expliquais maintenant en détails pourquoi nous avons du venir nous réfugier ici ? »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et crispant les poings sous la table se lança dans son récit. Comment alors qu'il était venu récupérer les enfants, il avait reconnu Queudver et comment celui-ci lui avait échappé.

- « Ce qui signifie qu'il a vu Harry, qu'il sait que vous avez au moins un autre enfant » lança-t-il à James et Lily « que nous avons une fille » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Océane « et que Arthur et toi faites partis de l'Ordre » expliqua-t-il enfin à Molly

- « Sans compter tout ce qu'il aura pu apprendre durant les quelques jours où il a été à la maison… Et dire que nous avons parlé de tout et de rien sans nous méfier ! » Se lamenta Molly d'un air défait.

- « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que vous étiez espionné… » lança Remus d'un air grave en croisant les mains sur la table.

- « Mais maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura des informations… » continua Molly d'une voix tremblotante.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Sirius se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise. Sous le regard surpris des autres personnes présentes, il se rendit d'un pas vif dans la pièce voisine dont il claqua violemment la porte. Là, il étouffa dans son poing un cri de rage. Il aurait pu tout éviter s'il n'avait pas lâché ce sale rat qu'il tenait pourtant à sa merci dans sa gueule. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement mais ne se retourna pas. Peu de temps après deux mains douces et fines glissaient sur son torse et un corps tiède se coller contre son dos.

- « Tu n'y es pour rien chéri… » souffla la voix d'Océane contre son dos.

- « Si ! Je l'avais, j'aurais du tout faire pour le garder et ne pas le laisser s'enfuir ! » grogna-t-il avec humeur

- « Sirius ! »

Elle se détacha de lui et vint se poster face à lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- « Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé s'enfuir… Il a eu de la chance, j'en suis sur ! »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

- « Je sais que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir et quand je vois dans quel état tu es, je sais que tu t'en veux et j'aimerais tellement te soulager de ce poids… »

Poussé par son instinct, Sirius se jeta dans les bras de sa femme, se courbant pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou.

- « J'aurais du le retenir… » grogna-t-il

Il sentit les mains de sa femme caresser tendrement son dos et il sentit qu'elle posait un baiser sur son épaule.

- « Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même » murmura-t-elle

- « Je l'ai déjà aidé à nous faire du mal une première fois ! Et voilà que je recommence ! Par Merlin, je ne fais que des catastrophes ! »

- « Sirius ! Je t'interdis de dire des choses comme ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu n'as jamais été responsable de quoique se soit ! » S'exclama Océane en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il était persuadé au plus profond de lui qu'en laissant partir Peter, il avait mis une nouvelle fois James et sa famille en danger.  
Il resta longtemps ainsi à profiter de la présence d'Océane, de sa douceur et de son réconfort. Ils restèrent enlacés en silence jusqu'à que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveaux.

- « Sirius… » souffla la voix éteinte de James « Le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé »

- « On arrive ! » répondit Océane en se détachant un peu de lui

La porte se referma et Sirius allait faire un mouvement pour quitter la pièce quand Océane le retint par le bras.

- « Sirius… Personne ne t'en veut, tout le monde sait que tu as fait le maximum… » chuchota-t-elle

Le jeune homme grogna et tenta de détourner le regard mais la main de sa femme qui venait de se poser sur sa joue l'empêcha de le faire.

- « Je veux que tu en sois convaincu » murmura-t-elle doucement

Sirius fit non de la tête et la jeune femme soupira, puis se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

- « Allons-y » souffla-t-elle en lui prenant la main, d'un air un peu triste et l'entraîna dans la pièce où tous les autres les attendaient.

Arthur était arrivé entre temps et avait pris place près de sa femme.

- « Ah Sirius ! » L'accueillit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix grave « Comment te sens-tu ? »

- « J'ai connu mieux… » souffla le jeune homme

- « Sirius… » soupirèrent en même temps Lily, James et Remus.

Le jeune homme sentit que sa femme serrait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Ils s'installèrent sans ajouter un mot. Sirius savait qu'il ne pourrait pourtant pas retarder très longtemps le moment où il lui faudrait une nouvelle fois raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il décida donc de prendre les devant et se lança. Il répéta mots pour mots ce qu'il avait déjà raconté un peu plus tôt. Une fois son récit terminer, le professeur Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

- « Avant tout, Sirius, tu as bien fait de faire ce que tu as fait. Tu as fait preuve de bon sens en faisant venir tout le monde ici et en tentant de capturer Peter… Bien sur, il a réussit à fuir, mais au moins il sait que nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés. » lança-t-il d'une voix calme et posée

- « Qu'allons-nous faire concrètement professeur ? » Lança Lily d'une voix angoissée.

- « Tout d'abord, considérer les choses calmement » répondit le professeur en la regardant d'un air bienveillant « Même si Peter sait que Harry passe beaucoup de temps chez Molly et Arthur, le Terrier est soumis au Fidelitas et il n'est pas Gardien du Secret, il ne pourra pas en révéler l'adresse… Il n'a pu pénétré le Terrier que parce qu'il était sous sa forme d'animagus et qu'il était accompagné d'un des habitants de la maison… Le Fidélitas n'agit pas tout à fait de la même manière avec les animaux doué de conscience… Il a eut beaucoup de chance de pénétrer dans le Terrier… »

- « Mais… » tenta timidement Molly « Nous serons moins à l'abri tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Effectivement… Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus quitter la zone protégée sans vous exposer à un danger certain… Cela sera sans doute contraignant »

- « Peu importe tant que nos enfants sont en sûreté ! » lança Arthur en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne

- « Harry et les autres enfants pourront continuer à se rendre au Terrier sans courir le moindre risque » souffla le professeur Dumbledore « Ensuite, en ce qui concerne vos demeures respectives » lança-t-il à James et Sirius « Il n'y a aucun risque que Peter ait pu entendre leur adresse pour les mêmes raisons de sécurité. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et semblèrent un peu soulagé.

- « Les informations qui pourront alors être utile à Voldemort sont les nouveaux enfants qui sont venu agrandir vos familles et la localisation à plus ou moins grande échelle, de la région où il aura de la chance de trouver Harry… car il est évident maintenant que les risques d'attentas mangemorts vont être multiplié dans la région dans l'espoir sans doute de tomber sur lui… »

Lily poussa un léger gémissement et James glissa son bras sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

- « Il va y avoir des attentats dans la région parce qu'on y habite ? » Résuma Lily d'une toute petite voix.

- « J'en ai bien peur ! » Souffla Dumbledore.

Sirius serra une nouvelle fois ses poings dessous la table.

- « Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me pencher sur cette question et je vais essayer de trouver une solution » leur assura-t-il d'une voix posée

Le silence tomba dans la pièce et tous se regardèrent d'un air grave, n'osant presque plus respirer.

- « En tout cas, vous ne risquer rien à rentrer chez vous ce soir. Vous êtes tous et toutes parfaitement en sécurité » lança alors le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix rassurante. « Je vais immédiatement demander à Severus de se rendre chez Voldemort pour tenter d'apprendre ce qu'il compte faire de ces informations. Je vous tiendrais bien sur au courant »

- « D'accord » souffla James d'une voix grave.

Sirius se leva alors, abandonnant la main d'Océane et décida de sortir de la chaumière. Il était encore en colère contre lui-même et un sentiment de rage pur à l'égard de Peter grondait dans ses entrailles. Il resta seul, dans le noir de cette nuit d'hivers un petit moment avant d'être rejoint par Océane qui portait Lalyh dans ses bras, suivi de James, Lily et des trois petits Potter.

- « Rentrons » souffla Sirius avant que personne n'ait prononcé un mot et transplana sans plus attendre.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Pelotonnée dans une épaisse couverture, installée sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous son corps, Lily regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Sa tête était posée sur l'accoudoir et elle essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir car trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête l'empêchant de trouver un sommeil qui lui aurait pourtant apporté un peu de repos et d'apaisement. La jeune femme sursauta en entendant une des marches de l'escalier grincer et se redressa. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle parvint pourtant à distinguer la silhouette de son mari qui descendait prudemment.

- « Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse

- « Toi non plus » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le vit la rejoindre doucement. Il s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé. Immédiatement, Lily bascula son corps de sorte à venir se blottir tout contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et tira la couverture de sorte à ce qu'il soit couvert. Pendant ce temps, James avait glissé son bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher un peu de lui. Lily soupira doucement tandis qu'il laissait courir ses doigts sur son bras.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il doucement tout contre son oreille

- « A plein de choses » avoua la jeune femme dans un souffle.

- « Drôle de journée pas vrai ? »

Lily hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à la journée de la veille qui avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour tous. Elle avait eu vraiment très peur en voyant Sirius débarquer chez elle avec un air si grave pour lui annoncer qu'il devait se rendre au Quartier Général. Le retour chez eux n'avait pas été très facile non plus. Sirius n'avait pas décroché un mot et était partit s'enfermer chez lui avant qu'ils aient pu avoir une discussion avec lui. Bien sur, Océane s'était empressée de le rejoindre. James et elle étaient alors rentré également chez eux sans dire un mot. Les enfants étaient stressés et le coucher n'avait pas été facile. Lily se souvenait, le cœur serré, que son petit garçon n'avait pas voulu la lâcher pour aller dans son lit et qu'il s'était endormi, blotti contre sa poitrine après de longues paroles réconfortantes de sa part.

- « Harry va commencer à réaliser qu'il n'a pas la même vie que les autres enfants de son âge » murmura-t-elle alors « Il a eu vraiment peur… Il va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il est en danger »

Lily entendit James soupirer et resserrer un peu son étreinte.

- « Je sais » chuchota-t-il « J'avais toujours pensé que tous seraient terminés avant qu'il ait l'âge de comprendre »

- « C'est terrifiant » souffla Lily d'une toute petite voix « Il est si petit, pourquoi est-il obligé de vivre ça ? »

- « Parce qu'un psychopathe a décidé de conquérir le monde ? » Tenta de plaisanter James avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

- « On ne le laissera pas faire mon cœur. On ne va pas baisser les bras. On réussira à trouver les mots pour expliquer tout ça à Harry sans l'effrayer de trop, j'en suis sur » murmura James bien plus sérieusement cette fois

- « J'espère » répondit Lily d'une voix grave

Tous les deux restèrent encore un moment silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence réconfortante de l'autre. Lily ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées vagabonder comme bon leur semblaient. Bien sur, elle pensa aux derniers évènements qui étaient venus chambouler une nouvelle fois le calme délicat de sa petite famille quand elle se redressa. Il s'était passé autre chose la veille. Autre chose dont elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à son mari…

- « James… » souffla-t-elle

Le jeune homme, qui avait renversé sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé et qui avait fermé les yeux, grogna un peu.

- « Quoi ? » Lança-t-il doucement.

- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » annonça-t-elle

James se redressa aussitôt et la regarda avec surprise, la jeune femme se mit à sourire en voyant son air étonné.

- « Ne t'affole pas chéri ! » plaisanta-t-elle « Je viens juste de réaliser que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de ce qui s'est passé chez Slughorn hier »

Elle vit son mari se détendre un peu et lui sourire doucement.

- « Allez, raconte » murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Comme à chaque fois, elle le vit légèrement frissonner tandis qu'il se perdait dans son regard. Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- « C'est une grande nouvelle chéri ! » Commença-t-elle « Horace a effectué de nombreux tests sur d'autres animaux et les résultats ont été spectaculaires ! »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui ! Je n'en revenais pas quand il m'a dit ce à quoi il était arrivé »

- « C'est super ! Vous avez finalement réussit à la mener à bien votre potion ! » lança le jeune homme en souriant

- « Ca va plus loin que ça encore chéri ! » Lui assura Lily en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « James, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… »

James la regarda d'un air surpris et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

- « Tu te souviens, quand j'ai commencé à m'y intéressé sérieusement et que tu me disais que j'y passais beaucoup de temps »

- « Oui, et je me souviens que tu m'avais répondu que cette potion méritait qu'on y consacre du temps » répondit James d'une voix grave.

- « C'est vrai… Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'aie pas dit. Je ne me suis pas lancé dans cette aventure au hasard, j'avais une idée derrière la tête, depuis le début »

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui, mais je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je n'étais pas sure du résultat auquel on arriverait, je n'en ai parlé à personne jusqu'à hier »

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda James, intrigué.

- « Quand Horace m'a parlé de sa potion pour la première fois de sa potion et du fait qu'elle était sensée décupler les capacités intellectuelles, j'ai eu un flash, un vrai. J'ai aussitôt pensé à Franck et Alice »

- « Franck et Alice ?! » S'étonna James en sursautant.

- « Oui, je me suis dit qu'avec une telle potion, si elle réussissait, on parviendrait peut être à les guérir »

Il y eut un instant de silence au cours duquel James la fixa avec un mélange de surprise et d'incrédulité.

- « Tu penses vraiment que ta potion pourra les guérir ? » demanda-t-il

- « Pas entièrement je pense… Mais je suis à peut près sur qu'on arriverait à leur redonner la possibilité de vivre seuls, chez eux et de pouvoir s'occuper de Neville » avoua la jeune femme.

- « Tu es merveilleuse ! » S'exclama alors James en la regardant avec fierté.

Lily se mit à rire doucement. Mais repris vite un air plus sérieux. Elle prit la main de son mari dans la sienne, prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Chéri, il faut que je te dise… Depuis le début, j'ai sentit qu'à force de beaucoup de travail, Horace et moi arriveraient à faire de grandes choses. J'en étais persuadée, au plus profond de moi et comme tu sais que la fabrication des potions me passionne, je me suis lancée à corps perdu là-dedans… »

- « Lily… »

- « Laisse moi finir s'il te plait » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en caressant le dos de la main de son mari de son pouce. « Mon envie de réussir ce projet était tellement grande, que c'est pour ça pour que j'ai tant donné à cette potion et ce malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. C'est pour ça que j'ai continué même quand tu me reprochais de ne pas passé assez de temps avec toi, avec les enfants. C'est pour ça que j'ai continué malgré ce qui est arrivé à Jack et même si je savais que tu étais inquiet et que tu ne voulais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé tant de temps dans ce labo, pas parce que j'aimais être seule avec Horace plutôt qu'en famille avec toi… Et maintenant que j'ai enfin une ébauche de résultat, je veux que tu comprennes bien ça chéri… Je savais que ça valais le coup et que… »

Mais la jeune femme fut coupée par les lèvres de son mari. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et le baiser s'approfondit encore plus. Lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle de ses lèvres, elle se sentait un peu tremblante.

- « Tu n'as pas à te justifier mon cœur » souffla James d'une voix douce alors qu'il caressait doucement sa joue « Le seul fait que ce soit important pour toi, excusait toutes tes absences. Et quand je te vois en parler avec tant de conviction, je retombe une nouvelle fois amoureux de toi. Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Tellement fier ! »  
La jeune femme se mit à sourire largement et l'enlaça une nouvelle fois tant elle était contente de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- « Je suis contente » murmura-t-elle bien qu'elle se rendait compte que tout cela était encore en dessous de la réalité.

- « Augusta est au courant de tout ça ? » demanda alors James

- « Oui, j'ai été la voir aussitôt et je l'ai ramené chez Horace. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, elle était folle de joie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous remercier, elle a dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. »

- « Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de tristesse » souffla James.

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Mais j'étais un peu inquiète. Nous ne sommes sur de rien, nous ne savons pas clairement ce qui pourrait se passer. Il y aura peut-être des effets secondaires auquel nous n'avons pas pensé… Je crains de ne lui avoir fait une trop grande joie pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas encore certain »

- « Mais tu penses que ça va marcher n'est-ce pas ? Donc je suis certain que tu as raison. Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- « Il va falloir maintenant que nous négociions avec Ste Mangouste pour les modalités du traitement, j'ai rendez-vous avec Horace et Augusta avec le médecin chef tout à l'heure »

- « Ca va vite… »

- « Pourquoi perdre du temps ? » demanda Lily

- « Tu as raison… »

- « Et cela m'amène à te parler d'autre chose »

- « Je t'écoute »

- « Il faudrait que tu me prêtes de l'argent »

Lily vit son mari la regarder d'un air surpris avant de répondre.

- « Te prêter de l'argent ? Mais Lily, c'est ridicule. Notre compte est commun, tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord pour utiliser cet argent… »

- « Non, je me suis mal expliquée ! Je voudrais que Jasire nous prête de l'argent à Horace et moi. Tu comprends… Lancer un traitement aussi lourd que celui que nous comptons faire va demander beaucoup d'argent et Augusta ne pourra pas tout payer, nous non plus. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mélanger le travail et la famille, mais je te le demande comme une faveur. »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander de faveur, mon cœur. »

- « Je suis prête à monter un dossier de demande s'il le faut… » continua Lily

James se mit à rire doucement et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. J'approuve ce projet à cent pour cent, et Jasire vous fournira les fonds nécessaires. »

- « Ca représente une grosse somme James. Et je ne sais pas ni quand ni comment nous pourrons rembourser cet argent, c'est un gros risque pour Jasire, tu ne devrais pas d'abord en parler à Remus et Sirius ? »

- « Ca aurait été un gros risque si nous prêtions cet argent à des gens qui n'inspire pas confiance. C'est tout le contraire dans ce cas ! Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Remus et Sirius voient un inconvénient à financer ce projet. Je leur en parlerais si tu y tiens, mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis. Avant de vous rendre à Ste Mangouste, passez à Jasire avec Horace et Augusta et nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour débloquer rapidement les fonds et je vous accompagnerais au rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Je compte bien m'occuper personnellement de ce dossier »

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Lily en souriant

- « Je veux prendre part à ton projet… A ma manière bien sur ! »

- « Oh James ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras « Merci »

- « De rien… Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider… »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et pris son visage entre ses mains.

- « J'ai toujours su que tu ferais de grandes choses mon cœur, je constate avec plaisir que j'avais raison. Tu vas les guérir, j'en suis convaincu »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire. Elle était vraiment ravie.


	122. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en générale mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note :** Les vacances approchant, je risque de ne plus pouvoir publier ma fic aussi régulièrement ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur si jamais l'attente et un peu plus longue que d'habitude ! La publication normale reviendra à la rentrée ! D'ici là, très bonnes vacances à vous tous !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt et un : Ce qu'on a toujours cherché**

_  
« Quel bonheur de trouver  
Ce qu'on a toujours cherché  
Quand on pense que d'autres s'ignorent  
Alors qu'ils auraient pu se donner une chance  
Mais faut-il rappeler  
Que rien n'est acquis d'avance »  
Saya ( De l'or entre les mains)_

- « Tu en es absolument sur ? » Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix sifflante qui glaça d'effroi Peter qui, instinctivement recula d'un pas.

- « Certain Maître… Le jeune Harry Potter côtoie régulièrement la famille Weasley. Je l'y ai vu, avec sa jeune sœur et la fille de Sirius Black. J'ai aussi appris que Arthur et Molly Weasley sont des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix »

Sa voix était saccadée et n'était presque plus qu'un murmure. Il avait mal, très mal. Il tenait contre sa main mutilée un torchon à la propreté plus que douteuse qui était désormais imbibé de son propre sang. Quand il avait transplané pour échapper à Patmol, il était immédiatement arrivé dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de demander des soins, il s'était retrouvé devant son Maître. Il avait bien réclamé des calmants et le droit de pouvoir s'occuper de sa blessure, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait refusé. Il lui avait uniquement accordé ce vieux morceau de chiffon pour qu'il ne tâche pas le tapis de son sang. Il avait ensuite commencé à raconter ce qu'il avait appris. C'était la troisième fois qu'il répétait les choses à son Maître qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Peter tremblait de froid et de mal. Ses jambes commençaient à ne plus le porter, il se sentait nauséeux et fébrile. Il pensait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir si on ne lui apportait pas les soins nécessaires. Il n'osait pas regarder sa main emballée dans ce torchon, il n'osait pas se confronter réellement à la vérité de sa mutilation.

- « C'est donc par là-bas qu'il se cache… » murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec presque de la jubilation dans la voix.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Bellatrix et Severus entrèrent en même temps.

- « Enfin ! » Grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Rogue vient à l'instant de me prévenir ! » Lança Bellatrix d'une voix dure.

- « Je n'ai pas pu quitter Poudlard aussi rapidement que je l'aurais voulu, j'étais en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore » répondit Rogue d'un air sec et hautain.

- « Silence ! Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Mais, vous avez de la chance ! Ce que viens de m'apprendre Peter m'a mit d'excellente humeur… » lança le Mage Noir d'une voix puissante « Il a réussit à localiser le fils Potter ! »

- « QUOI ?! » S'exclamèrent Bellatrix et Rogue en un parfait ensemble.

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire avant de répondre.

- « Et oui ! Ce bon à rien de Peter, trop peureux pour réaliser la moindre mission un peu dangereuse ou technique a réussit là où vous avez échoué durant toutes ses années ! Il a trouvé Harry Potter ! »

Peter se sentit frémir. Il n'avait même pas la force de s'indigner contre ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de dire à son encontre. Il avait trop mal pour cela. La douleur engourdissait son bras et lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées.

- « Comment ? Où ?! » S'écria Bellatrix en s'approchant de Peter « Dis-moi où et je pars sur-le-champ le chercher ! »

- « Du calme Bellatrix ! » Lança froidement Rogue en s'approchant à son tour « Depuis quand ne prends-tu plus la peine d'attendre que notre Maître ait fini de parler avant de t'emballer pour une mission ! »

Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir et mauvais qui aurait pu faire trembler de peur n'importe qui. Mais Rogue resta impassible et se tourna vers Lord Voldemort.

- « Comment ce fait-il que Peter ait retrouvé la trace du fils Potter ? » Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- « Il a eu une chance monstrueuse ! » Répondit le Mage Noir comme s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne plaisanterie. « Peter se trouvait son sa forme de rat dans les bureaux du Ministère quand il a entendu Arthur Weasley parler de l'Ordre du Phoenix… »

- « Arthur Weasley ? » S'étonna Rogue avant de se tourner vers Peter.

- « Exactement. » Parvint à articuler Peter.

Il avait donné cette version au Mage Noir pour ne pas avoir à avouer qu'il avait été trop heureux de se faire adopter par une famille de sorciers plutôt que de devoir errer dans les couloirs déserts et gelés du Ministère.

- « Et il parlait de l'Ordre du Phoenix comme ça… Au milieu du Ministère ? » Insista Rogue d'un air méfiant.

- « Stupide n'est-ce pas ?! Il faut croire que les moutons de Dumbledore ne font même pas preuve de la prudence la plus élémentaire ! » Railla Lord Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse.

- « En effet… » répondit Rogue sans cesser pourtant de fixer Peter des yeux, comme s'il le soupçonnait de mentir.

- « Donc, comme Peter a surprit cette conversation, il s'est caché dans le sac de Weasley qui l'a ramené dans sa maison. Là, il s'est caché et c'est là qu'il a appris que le fils Potter et toute la marmaille de cette famille qui ne cesse de me narguer se rendaient régulièrement»

- « Il est donc chez ces Weezlee ? » demanda Bellatrix avec hargne

- « Weasley ! » rectifia Peter dans un souffle

- « Peu importe ! » S'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix agacée « Maître… » lança-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers son Maître « Laissez-moi allez le chercher pour vous ! »

- « Bellatrix ! N'as-tu pas compris que cet enfant ne vit pas là-bas en permanence ! » Lança Rogue d'un air agacé « Ces parents l'y laissaient sans doute pour le faire garder ! Peter, les Weasley savent-ils que tu les as espionnés ? »

- « Oui, Sirius Black m'a vu et m'a reconnut ! Il m'a poursuivit et je me suis blessé ! Mais j'ai pu m'enfuir ! »

- « Saleté de Sirius ! » S'emporta Bellatrix « Toujours lui pour venir troubler nos plans ! »

- « Cela signifie donc que les Potter savent que Peter a localisé leur fils. Il y a donc peu de chance pour qu'ils continuent à le faire surveiller par cette famille ! » continua Rogue d'un ton froid « Je doute qu'il soit utile que nous nous focalisions sur ces informations... »

- « Severus, ton raisonnement est d'une logique implacable » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Les gens qui tentent de protéger leurs familles sont tellement prévisibles » soupira Rogue avec dédain.

- « Tu as parfaitement raison » rétorqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peter les regardait discuter en tentant de conserver le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps, il fallait que la discussion s'arrête sinon il allait s'évanouir aux pieds de son Maître.

- « Cela signifie-t-il qu'il ne faut rien tenter ?! » S'énerva Bellatrix en faisant des grands gestes de ses bras. « Nous avons une idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent vivre et nous ne tentons rien ?! »

- « Bellatrix... Aurais-tu oublié que nous autres les sorciers pouvons transplaner comme bon nous semble ? Il n'est pas dit que la famille Potter vive dans les environs de la maison des Weasley... »

- « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Severus ! » Explosa Bellatrix qui paraissait dans une fureur noire. « Je sais très bien que les Potter ne sont pas forcément les voisins de cette famille traître à son sang ! Mais mon instinct me dit qu'ils sont dans la région... Et s'il le faut, je suis prête à mettre les environs à feu et à sang pour les retrouver ! Cela fait trop longtemps que l'on m'a donné cette mission et je compte bien la régler au plus vite ! »

- « J'aime entendre mes fidèles mangemorts parler ainsi » assura le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire mauvais « Soit, Bellatrix... Fait comme bon te semblera... Libre à toi de mettre la région à sac si tel est ton désir, mais surtout... Rapportes moi le fils Potter rapidement ! Cette mascarade a assez duré ! »

- « Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Maître... » souffla Bellatrix en s'inclinant bien bas.

Peter tourna la tête et croisa alors le regard de Severus. Il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier semblait plutôt agacé par la discussion qui venait de se dérouler. Mais ce fut une impression tellement fugace qu'il pensa qu'il s'était trompé. Sa douleur devenant de plus en plus forte, elle le faisait sûrement délirer.

- « Tant mieux ! » Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Ne perdez plus de temps maintenant ! Vous pouvez disposer ! »

Sans plus attendre, Peter se précipita vers la sortie. Il fut le premier à franchir la porte et s'appuya contre le mur froid. Il se laissa ensuite glisser sur le sol. La douleur devenait insupportable. Il ne pensait pas être capable de regagner la salle de bain pour se soigner. Avant de s'évanouir, il vit passer devant lui Severus et Bellatrix qui lui jetèrent un regard de mépris avant de s'éloigner sans lui apporter leur aide.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Mesdames, Messieurs ? Le professeur Jenner va vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Sans attendre, James se leva en même temps que Lily, Horace Slughorn et Augusta Longdubat. Tous les quatre s'approchèrent donc de la guérisseuse qui les avait appelés et la suivirent dans le couloir aux murs blanc immaculé. Par endroit, de grands cadres étaient accrochés. Tous représentaient d'éminents sorciers guérisseurs et médicomages, mais cela n'égayait en rien l'endroit car ils avaient tous le visage très sérieux et grave. James était le dernier du groupe. Il regardait devant lui sa Lily marcher d'un pas décidé et volontaire. Elle croyait tellement en son projet qu'elle se donnait tous les moyens pour le mener à bien. James se mit à sourire doucement. Il reconnaissait bien là, la très déterminée et volontaire Lily Evans dont il avait fini par se faire aimer…

Ils ne marchèrent que quelques minutes dans ce couloir morne. La guérisseuse leur ouvrit une porte verte pâle avant de les inviter à entrer dans le bureau du professeur Jenner, directeur de Ste Mangouste. Ce dernier qui était justement assis derrière son bureau se leva pour les accueillir. Il était plutôt grand et très maigre. Il portait de toutes petites lunettes carrées qui lui donnait un air grave. Cette impression était renforcée par le fait qu'il ne souriait pas du tout et que rien dans son attitude ne pouvait faire penser de lui qu'il était quelqu'un de sympathique. Il serra une à une toutes les mains qui se tendirent devant lui puis pria tout le monde de s'asseoir, faisant apparaître quelques chaises supplémentaires.

- « Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si nombreux » lança-t-il en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.

James prit place dans la chaise la plus près du bord du bureau, tout à côté de Lily qui lui adressa un faible sourire avant de redonner son attention au professeur Jenner.

- « Et bien, Mrs Longdubat, vous avez demandé à me voir et bien je vous écoute » lança le médicomage en croisant sur son bureau ses deux grandes mains avec un calme olympien.

Augusta déglutit une dernière fois avant de fixer Lily qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête avant de répondre.

- « Et bien voilà, je viens vous voir concernant mon fils Franck et son épouse Alice »

- « Oui, je connais bien ce dossier… Des Doloris à répétitions jusqu'à la perte de l'esprit et des capacités mentales. Un cas rare et difficile » répondit le professeur Jenner.

- « Si je me souviens bien, en novembre 1981 vous m'aviez laissé entendre que vous seriez peut être en mesure de les guérir ou du moins d'améliorer leur état. Malheureusement cela n'a pas été le cas et je n'ai pu que constater que l'état de mon fils et de ma belle-fille est resté stationnaire. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais que vous me disiez comment avance vos travaux pour les guérir »

Le professeur Jenner soupira alors et s'adossa un peu plus confortablement dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

- « Madame Longdubat… Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bon sens et je ne vais pas vous mentir. C'est la guerre et le gouvernement ne nous verse pas autant de subventions que nous serions en droit d'espérer pour un établissement de cette taille. Vous comprendrez donc alors que notre priorité est donc les services d'urgences, de chirurgies et de tout autre secteur de notre établissement qui peut nous permettre de sauver des vies. En dehors du fait que votre fils et sa femme n'ont plus les mêmes capacités mentales qu'avant leur attaque, ils sont en bonne santé. Nous nous engageons donc à les garder sous notre surveillance, mais nous ne pouvons plus vous assurer que nous allons tenter de les guérir »

- « Ce que vous essayer de me dire » répondit-elle avec froideur « C'est que vous avez arrêté vos travaux et vos études concernant le mal dont ils sont atteints »

- « Mrs Longdubat, vous comprenez bien que lors d'une période de crise comme celle que nous traversons en ce moment, nous ne pouvons pas… »

- « Pourquoi ne vous contentez-vous pas de répondre à ma question ? » le coupa Augusta

Le professeur Jenner et elle se fixèrent un moment d'un air grave, se jaugeant du regard. Cela dura un petit moment au cours duquel le silence avait envahi la pièce. James et Lily échangèrent un bref regard, n'osant pas intervenir. Le professeur Slughorn ne semblait pas non plus très à l'aise.

- « Avez-vous arrêtez les études concernant les méthodes et les traitements qui permettraient de soigner mes enfants ? » Insista Augusta avec une telle sévérité que James ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.

Il se surprit à penser que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être la place de ce médicomage.

- « Oui » répondit justement ce dernier sans aucune once de ménagement « Oui, nous avons effectivement abandonné le projet de soigner votre fils »

Augusta Longdubat se redressa dans son fauteuil, paraissant d'un seul coup beaucoup plus impressionnante.

- « Et comptez-vous les reprendre un jour ? » Demanda-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

- « Non »

La réponse était claire, nette et précise. Mais bien que brutale, elle avait le mérite d'être franche.

- « Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? » Demanda Augusta avec froideur.

- « Mrs Longdubat… » soupira le professeur Jenner « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était utile de vous révéler de telles informations, mais puisque vous sembler absolument vouloir savoir, je vais devoir vous l'annoncer. Cela fait plus de deux ans que nous soignons les époux Longdubat, deux ans que nous vérifions leur état et que nous guettons le moindre progrès de leur part. Mais, même vous qui leur avez rendu visites de très nombreuses fois vous avez pu constater que leur état n'a pas évolué. Et il n'évoluera plus Mrs Longdubat. Il est temps maintenant de se résigner et de les accepter tels qu'ils sont, cela ne servirait à rien de perdre de l'argent à rechercher des traitements qui… »

- « Comment osez-vous dire cela ?! » S'emporta Augusta en se levant brusquement.  
« Comment osez-vous me dire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir alors que vous n'avez même pas mené vos recherches jusqu'au bout ?! Comment osez-vous me demander de me résigner alors que je vis chaque jour avec un petit garçon de trois ans et demi qui me demande sans cesse où sont ses parents ?! Avez-vous des enfants monsieur ? Toléreriez-vous de les voir dans l'état dans lequel se trouve mon fils et qu'on vienne vous dire que vous devez-vous en contenter ?! »

- « Augusta… » souffla doucement Lily en posant sa main sur le bras de la vieille femme « Calmez-vous, je vous en prie… Cela ne sert à rien… »

Mais James remarqua que sa femme tremblait légèrement et qu'elle était en colère. Il l'était aussi. Les propos que tenait cet homme de science avaient de quoi choquer. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était insupportable pour Augusta d'imaginer que l'hôpital ne faisait rien pour soigner son fils. Lui qui était père pouvait entièrement comprendre la colère de cette femme. Lily insista un peu plus et Augusta reprit sa place, les traits pâles et tirés.

- « Mrs Longdubat, je peux tout à fait comprendre votre colère et votre révolte, mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Nous n'aurons jamais les moyens de sortir Franck et Alice de leur monde à eux » souffla le professeur d'un air grave.

Un raclement de gorge de la part d'Horace Slughorn fit tourner vers lui toute l'attention des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- « Je vais maintenant me permettre d'intervenir » commença Horace. « Avant tout professeur, je me permets de me présenter, Horace Slughorn. J'ai été de très longues années au service du laboratoire d'apothicaire ''Paracelse & co.'' avant d'enseigner encore plus longtemps les potions à Poudlard. »

James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'air pompeux que prenait son ancien professeur pour parler de lui… Il ne changerait jamais.

- « Si je suis présent aujourd'hui, c'est à la demande de Mrs Longdubat. En effet, mon assistante, Lily Potter et moi avons mis au point une potion qui est susceptible de soigner les époux Longdubat. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes permis d'accompagner Augusta aujourd'hui. Nous sommes prêts à vous montrer le fruit de nos travaux et nous pourrions ensemble, avec vos chercheurs, améliorer notre travail et faire progresser l'état de Franck et Alice. »

James, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce attendirent alors la réaction du professeur Jenner, impatient de voir la réaction qu'il aurait. Cette dernière ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, mais ne fut pas tout à fait celle qu'ils avaient espérée.

- « C'est une plaisanterie ? » Demanda-t-il avec colère.

- « Non » répondit Slughorn passablement décontenancé. « Pourquoi plaisanterions-nous sur… »

- « Vous êtes en train de prétendre, que vous êtes parvenu à un résultat que les meilleurs chercheurs du pays n'ont pas trouvé ?! » Demanda Jenner d'une voix rude.

- « Il semblerait oui… Nous avons fait des études très poussées et nous avons beaucoup étudié les mélanges des… »

- « Silence ! » S'exclama le professeur. « Je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on se moque de sujet aussi grave ! »

- « Il ne s'agit nullement d'une plaisanterie » se défendit Horace avec vigueur « Je ne me le permettrais pas ! »

- « Vous êtes donc sérieux quand vous débitez ces âneries ?! » s'indigna le professeur « Vous voulez vraiment que des membres de mon équipe de recherche se lancent dans une telle mascarade… »

- « Mais qui vous parle de mascarade monsieur ? » Gronda Slughorn d'une voix grave qui fit frémir ses grosses moustaches.

- « D'accord, très bien ! Dans ce cas si ce n'est pas une mascarade, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parlé de ces travaux ? » Demanda le professeur d'un air supérieur.

Slughorn prit alors une teinte cramoisie et c'est alors que Lily prit la parole.

- « Monsieur Jenner, si nous ne voulions pas faire part de nos travaux c'est que nous n'étions absolument pas certains du résultat. Et puis, vous savez aussi bien que nous que des travaux de cet ordre son soumis à de très nombreuses réglementations qui ralentissent énormément l'avancée de la recherche »

Le professeur Jenner hocha la tête d'un air grave, mais ne semblait pas pour autant convaincu.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! » Trancha le professeur Jenner « Il est hors de question qu'on administre à mes patients une potion fabriquée à la va vite ! »

James aperçut Lily et Slughorn étouffer leur indignation. Il savait à quel point tous les deux s'étaient investi dans ces recherches et il était indigné pour eux que cet homme puisse dénigrer ainsi ce travail.

- « Monsieur, si vous nous laissiez seulement faire un essai de… » tenta alors Slughorn

- « Hors de question ! » Trancha le professeur d'un ton sec « Et maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vous prierais de quitter mon bureau, j'ai beaucoup de travail ! »

En voyant la déception sur le visage de sa femme, James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il s'apprêtait à lui prendre la main en signe de réconfort et à se lever pour quitter le bureau de cet homme aux idées si étriquées quand la voix d'Augusta le coupa dans son élan.

- « Dans ce cas, je retire Franck et Alice de cet établissement ! » Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

- « Pardon ?! » S'exclama le professeur Jenner.

James fixa la vieille femme d'un air ahuri et il n'était pas le seul. Tout le monde semblait plus ou moins sous le choc, sauf Augusta qui poursuivit d'une voix calme.

- « Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise… Je retire mes enfants de votre service »

- « Mais… Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas ! » s'indigna le professeur

- « Et pourquoi donc ? Ne venez-vous pas de me dire qu'ils sont en bonne santé, que leur état est stable et que vous ne pouvez plus rien pour eux ? »

- « Si mais… »

- « Et bien dans ce cas monsieur, je vais les installer chez moi et je m'occuperais d'eux et je vous rends service et vous faisant faire des économies. Vous devriez me remercier »

- « Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais ce que vous allez faire ! Vous allez leur administrer cette potion dont on ne sait rien et qui est peut être un poison ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! »

- « Je vois mal comment vous pourriez m'en empêcher ! Je fais ce que je veux chez moi ! » rétorqua Augusta

- « Pas quand il s'agit de la santé voire de la survie de deux de mes patients ! Je vous préviens Mrs Longdubat, cette potion est peut être un poison ! »

- « Je ne pense pas » se contenta de répondre Augusta

- « Je vous préviens que si vous les retirez d'ici, je porte plainte ! » les menaça le professeur Jenner

- « Pour quel motif ? » demanda Augusta presque avec indifférence

- « Mauvais traitement, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui ! »

- « C'est ridicule ! »

- « Pas tant que ça, Mrs Longdubat ! Ils disent eux même qu'ils n'ont pas terminé les essais ! Et si cette potion était un poison ? Si elle ne faisait qu'empirer leur état ?! » S'énerva le professeur « Vous risquez Azkaban pour les avoir empoisonnés ! Vous risquez tous Azkaban ! »

James vit clairement Lily se raidir. Elle n'était pas la seule. Le professeur avait jeté un grand froid dans la salle.

- « En plus, vous ne pourrez jamais payer tous les soins ! Cela demande beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent ! C'est de la folie ! »

- « L'argent, je m'en charge ! » Déclara James en se levant « Professeur, pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment en privé s'il vous plait. »

Le professeur le fixa un moment et se leva.

- « Ne faites pas cette folie ou vous le regretteriez ! » Cracha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, James s'accroupit devant sa femme et prit ses mains dans la sienne.

- « Ca va ? »

Elle était pâle et tendue.

- « Il veut nous envoyer à Azkaban… » murmura-t-elle

- « Seulement si la potion cause du tort à Franck et Alice… Il n'aura rien contre nous si tout fonctionne bien » lui répondit-il « Tu es sur de ton travail »

- « à 90 pour cent… »

- « Alors moi aussi… » murmura-t-il

- « Cela signifie-t-il que vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque ? Que vous engager Jasire là dedans ? » demanda Augusta

- « Seulement si Lily est d'accord » lui répondit James

- « Je ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse de bêtises… Je pense aux enfants… » murmura Lily

- « Tu pensais aussi à Neville en faisant cette potion Lily ! Moi j'ai confiance en ton talent et je sais que tu seras capable de voir si la potion fait du mal à Franck et Alice et que tu feras cesser le traitement, j'ai confiance en toi » lui assura James

- « Moi aussi ! » Assura Augusta en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Lily se mit à sourire légèrement et retrouva un peu de couleur.

- « Professeur, vous êtes toujours d'accord ? » demanda James à Slughorn

- « Puisque tout le monde est convaincu de notre réussite… Bien sur » répondit-il d'un air sans doute un peu moins calme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- « Dans ce cas Augusta, vous pouvez aller régler les détails de la sortie de Franck et Alice avec le professeur Jenner ! » Lança James en serrant un peu plus les mains de sa femme dans les siennes.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui » déclara Remus « Pour la prochaine fois je voudrais 10 centimètres de parchemin sur la manière dont vivent les Strangulots »

Dans un fracas de chaises qu'on tire sur le sol et de pupitres que l'on referme précipitamment, les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe. Debout à côté de son bureau, Remus les regardait partir un à un en souriant. Ses cours se passaient très bien. Il avait établit un bon contact avec ses élèves et il en était ravi. Il aimait de plus en plus enseigner et partager son savoir.

- « Professeur ? » Demanda une petite fille qui s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux pour l'apercevoir.

Il était toujours étonné de voir que les troisièmes années étaient encore si petits… Il était persuadé qu'au même âge, il était lui-même beaucoup plus grand.

- « Je suis désolée d'avoir raté votre cours la semaine dernière, mais madame Pomfresh ne voulait pas me laisser sortir de l'infirmerie »

- « Ce n'est pas grave Miss Hockings, il ne faut pas jouer avec sa santé, vous avez bien fait de prendre du repos »

- « Oui, mais comme je n'étais pas présente, je n'ai pas bien compris le cours sur les animagi que j'ai raté… Je me demandais si vous pourriez me l'expliquer quand vous aurez le temps… »

Remus se mit à sourire.

- « Bien sur, mais pas ce soir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Demain soir, vers 17 heures ça ira ? » demanda-t-il

- « Ce sera parfait professeur ! Merci beaucoup ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.  
« Au revoir ! »

- « Au revoir »

Remus la regarda quitter la pièce, amusé. Ce cours sur les animagi avait sans doute été le plus amusant qu'il ait jamais fait. Ses élèves l'avaient regardé avec de grands yeux ronds quand ils l'avaient vu en parler avec tant d'aisance. Un jeune garçon lui avait même demandé comment il pouvait si bien connaître son sujet. En mentant, il lui avait expliqué que plus jeune, ce sujet l'avait passionné et qu'il l'avait beaucoup étudié. Il avait bien sur ''oublié'' de préciser qu'il avait poussé trois de ses amis à en devenir et qu'il avait suivit avec attention chacune des étapes de leur transformation en animagi.

Il attrapa son sac rapiécé qui se trouvait sur la table et le plaça sous son bras. Il quitta la salle puis le château sans passer par la salle des professeurs. Il n'avait pas vu Rogue de la journée, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il avait été particulièrement désagréable avec lui. Remus savait que l'ancien Serpentard convoitait ce poste depuis longtemps et il comprenait que sa nomination l'ait agacé, mais tout le même. Rogue ne mâchait pas ses mots quand il se trouvait en sa présence. Sous couvert de sous-entendu, il évoquait sa lycanthropie et Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. La proximité de la Pleine Lune ne l'aidait en rien. Il avait beau savoir que ses autres collègues ne pouvaient pas comprendre ses pics répétés, cela le rendait sur les nerfs, c'est pourquoi il préférait autant que possible, éviter de le rencontrer. Une fois en dehors du parc de l'école, il regarda attentivement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait le voir et il transplana. Il se trouva instantanément devant la maison des lycanthropes. Tous les jours après son travail, il avait pris l'habitude de passer ici une fois qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il venait rendre visite à Debae pour lui tenir compagnie. Il savait que la jeune femme s'ennuyait. De plus elle était encore un peu déprimée par ce qui c'était passé lors de sa première mission pour l'Ordre. Et, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours été présente à ses côtés quand il avait passé des périodes difficiles, il voulait lui rendre la pareille. Il poussa la porte de la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper. Chacun ici était libre de ses allées et venues.

- « Bonsoir Remus ! » Lança un lycanthrope depuis le salon.

- « Bonsoir ! » Lui répondit-il en prenant les escaliers.

Il monta à l'étage en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Debae. Il frappa à la porte quelques coups secs et attendit.

- « Entrez ! » Lança la voix de la jeune femme depuis l'intérieur.

Sans attendre d'avantage, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Debae était assise à la petite table qui meublait sa chambre. Elle était en train de lire un livre quand il avait frappé et le jeune homme la vit glisser un marque page dans son ouvrage avant de le refermer.

- « C'est donc toi ! Bonsoir professeur Lupin ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

- « Bonsoir Debae ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant en face d'elle

- « Comme d'habitude, il ne s'est rien passé de bien amusant… » murmura Debae

Remus soupira.

- « Ca m'embête… »

- « Tu n'y es pour rien. Je tourne un peu en rond en ce moment, encore plus que d'habitude à cause de… enfin, tu sais bien, ça me rend nerveuse ! »

Remus hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle voulait parler de la Pleine Lune, lui aussi sentait la tension monter au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique approchait.

- « Tes élèves ont été gentils aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui voulait sans doute changer de sujet.

- « Oui, ils ont bien travaillé et j'ai bien avancé… D'ailleurs, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'ils m'ont rendu… »

Remus posa alors son vieux sac sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit et en sortit une pile de parchemin qu'il posa sur la table.

- « Tu vas les corriger maintenant ? » demanda Debae d'une voix amusée

- « Ca t'embête ? »

- « Non, pas du tout ! » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Remus tira alors sa plume de son sac et prit la première copie.

- « Ca porte sur quoi ? » Demanda Debae d'un air intéressé.

- « Les principaux mauvais sorts de gardes… J'ai demandé 50 centimètres de parchemins aux septièmes années… »

- « Ca à l'air dur ! » murmura la jeune femme en se levant pour s'approcher un peu plus

- « Ils ont tous choisi de continuer ma matière pour leur orientation. Ils en auront sans doute besoin dans leur métier… Et puis, il y a plein de livre sur le sujet à la bibliothèque de l'école ! » répondit Remus en souriant

- « Dans ce cas… »

La jeune femme s'était placée juste derrière lui et lisait par-dessus son épaule, elle était assez près de lui. Remus était en train de souligner en rouge un passage un peu confus de la copie qu'il était en train de corriger quand il sentit quelque chose lui effleuré le cou… Quelque chose comme une mèche de cheveux. Surpris, il tourna sa tête pour voir si c'était bien cela quand tout à coup…

Une paire de lèvres de posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et tièdes. C'était une sensation agréable mais qui prit totalement le jeune homme au dépourvu. Paralysé par la surprise, il ne bougea pas. Ce fut donc elle qui mit fin au baiser. Elle éloigna son visage du sien et le fixa avec une lueur d'espoir.

- « Debae… pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix blanche.

- « Oh ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en sursautant « Je… je… Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que… que tu en avais envie aussi… » avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Remus fut choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment avait-elle pu se faire une telle idée ?

- « Je… Je veux dire… est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Est-ce qu'à un quelconque moment je t'ai fait croire que je voulais, que je souhaitais… »

Cette situation le gênait tellement, qu'il se sentait horriblement mal.

- « Je suis désolée Remus… » murmura Debae « Mais bon, tu devais tout de même te douter de quelque chose non ? Tu le savais que tu me plaisais ? »

Remus resta estomaqué devant la nouvelle. Non,il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une amie, une amie et rien de plus. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il aurait en effet pu avoir la puce à l'oreille à de maintes reprises… Il émit un vague grognement que Debae sembla considérer comme un oui.

- « Par Merlin ! Je suis idiote ! J'aurais du comprendre que je ne te plaisais pas ! » Se lamenta la jeune femme en cachant son visage dans ses mains « J'ai honte ! Comment ai-je pu croire que je te plaisais ! »

- « Debae ! » Lança Remus.

Certes, il n'imaginait pas que la jeune femme et lui puisse avoir une relation, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser se dénigrer comme ça.

- « Ne dis pas de pareilles choses ! Tu es charmante, vraiment, je le pense ! Tu as plein de qualité et tu es vraiment une fille bien mais… »

- « Je sais… Lily m'a un peu parlé de ton chagrin d'amour. C'est ça qui t'a poussé à venir dans la communauté… » murmura la jeune femme

Remus soupira. Pourquoi Lily ne s'était pas tue ?

- « Elle n'aurait pas du te parler de ça ! » grogna le jeune homme d'un air grave

- « Je suis désolée si tu es fâché » murmura Debae

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Ni celle de personne d'ailleurs ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Tu es au courant, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! » Répondit-il un peu avec humeur.

Il se leva alors et se posta face à Debae.

- « Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à tes avances » souffla-t-il

- « J'avais compris » murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste « Mais au moins j'aurais essayé… » souffla-t-elle

- « Debae… , je sais que ça fait un peu bête, mais j'espère qu'on continuera à être ami malgré tout. Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, mais pas comme tu aimerais… »

- « Bien sur qu'on restera ami ! » lui assura la jeune femme avec un sourire forcé « Au moins maintenant je suis fixée… »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence à se regarder. Puis sentant que l'atmosphère devenait trop lourde pour lui Remus décida de partir.

- « Je vais y aller… » souffla-t-il en ramassant ses copies à la va-vite et en les fourrant dans son sac.

Debae hocha la tête.

- « A bientôt » lança-t-il en quittant la pièce.

- « A bientôt » répondit Debae sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Remus dévala les marches des escaliers trois par trois et se hâta de quitter le demeure. Une fois dehors, il transplana aussitôt et arriva devant la maison des Potter. Vu les évènements, une petite discussion avec Lily s'imposait. Il frappa à la porte et Dobby ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Il lui indiqua que sa maîtresse se trouvait dans le salon. Remus s'y rendit aussitôt.

- « Bonsoir ! » Lança-t-il, faisant lever les têtes vers lui.

D'un même geste, Harry et Syrielle se levèrent pour aller l'accueillir. Le jeune homme dû s'accroupir pour les embrasser et se releva avec sa filleule dans les bras. La petite fille adorait lui faire des câlins et passer du temps avec lui et il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, elle était tellement adorable…

- « Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Lily alors qu'il venait de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

- « Bien, mais j'ai besoin de discuter avec toi… » annonça-t-il d'un air grave « Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconter à Debae ? »

La jeune femme perdit son sourire pendant quelques secondes avant de poser le magasine qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et s'approcher un peu plus du bord de son canapé.

- « A quel propos ? » demanda-t-elle

- « A propos de moi, à propos de Kat… » souffla-t-il

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il prononçait son prénom et cela lui fit mal.

- « Je lui ai juste dit que tu avais beaucoup souffert de ta précédente rupture et que c'était pour cela que tu avais voulu t'éloigner un peu d'ici. Je ne lui ai rien dit de plus, je ne me le serais pas permis, Remus… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il la croyait quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas été plus précise sur la nature de sa rupture… Lily était quelqu'un de confiance.

- « Rien d'autre ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je lui ai aussi dit qu'elle était charmante et que vous aviez l'air de très bien vous entendre… Pourquoi ? »

- « Elle vient de m'embrasser » répondit Remus

- « Par Merlin ! » S'exclama Lily, visiblement ravie « C'est vrai ?! »

- « Bien sur que c'est vrai ! Et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mal de ma vie ! Lily, je ne veux pas sortir avec Debae ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui dire ou ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'elle croit que… Mais, bon sang, ce n'est qu'une amie ! Rien qu'une amie ! »

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te donner une chance avec elle ? » demanda Lily d'une voix douce

- « Comme ça… Ca ne se contrôle pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être autre chose que son ami »

- « Remus, tu es tout de même d'accord avec moi pour dire que Debae est une fille bien »

- « Oui, bien sur ! »

- « Qu'elle a beaucoup de charme et qu'elle est jolie »

- « Oui »

- « Qu'elle a de l'humour et qu'elle est adorable… »

- « Oui »

- « Que vous vous entendez très bien »

- « Oui »

- « Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas tenter l'aventure avec elle ? »

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules, les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas et il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée de fréquenter plus intimement Debae ne lui disait absolument rien…Mais c'était ainsi et pas autrement.

- « Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Remus se raidit d'un seul coup et fixa Lily d'un air grave et étonné.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle

- « Tu aimes encore Kathleen… »

Ce n'était pas une question. Lily affirmait ce qu'il avait cru si bien cacher depuis des mois. Il avait beaucoup du mal à se l'avouer lui-même, mais en effet, il avait encore des sentiments très forts pour Kathleen et l'entendre dire de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre lui donna l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur et qu'on s'amusait à triturer sa chair avec un malin plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et Lily comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un aveu.

- « Remus… » soupira-t-elle

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et la fixa d'un air désolé.

- « Malgré tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait… ? »

- « Je n'y peux rien… » murmura Remus qui se sentait terriblement misérable en ce moment.

Lily se leva alors et vint s'accroupir devant lui et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- « Il faut que tu parviennes à tourner la page… Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu dois te sortir de ça ! Tu es parti pour l'oublier, ça n'a pas réussit, il va falloir que tu fasses face maintenant. Il faut que tu l'oublies d'une manière ou d'une autre… Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il y a encore de l'espoir entre toi et Kat ? »

- « Non, bien sur que non ! Je sais qu'entre elle et moi ce n'est pas possible, je la dégoûte ! Mais malgré tout… Je l'ai tellement aimé Lily, tellement… Et je l'aime encore, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier »

Lily soupira et tapota ses genoux tendrement.

- « Tu y arriveras… Et tu y arriveras sans doute plus facilement si tu penses à autre chose et que tu t'intéresses à d'autre… »

- « Je ne sortirais pas avec Debae ! » Trancha Remus avec fermeté.

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Pas forcément elle… Mais je voudrais te voir sortir et rencontrer d'autres filles »

Remus la fixa d'un air grave.

- « J'essayerais, je te le promets » souffla Remus « Mais laisse-moi du temps… »

- « Oui… Mais j'aimerais tellement te voir heureux » murmura-t-elle

- « Je sais… » se contenta de répondre Remus en lui offrant un demi-sourire.


	123. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note :** Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente dans la mise en ligne de mes chapitres, mais ce sont les vacances…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt deux : Fille ou garçon ? **

__

« Pisseuse ou Petit con ?  
Princesse ou Poulbot ?  
(…)  
Nous t'apprendrons mon ange  
A lutter chaque jour  
Pour que ce monde change  
Pour un peu plus d'amour  
(…)  
Pour voir ton sourire  
Illuminer la Terre. »  
Renaud (Malone)

- « Bonjour, je suis Océane Black. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Maat » annonça Océane à la secrétaire qui l'avait accueillit dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médicale.

- « Vous êtes un peu en avance Mme Black » répondit la secrétaire en souriant

- « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » Lança alors Océane à Sirius qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en faisant une légère moue accompagnée d'un grognement qui sembla bien amusée la secrétaire.

- « Il va falloir attendre un peu » annonça-t-elle alors.

- « Ce n'est pas grave » murmura Océane « merci… »

Elle prit alors la main de son mari dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers les chaises vides de la salle. Elle s'installa et Sirius prit place à ses côtés.

- « On a bien fait de laisser Lalyh chez Lily, elle se serait vraiment ennuyée ici » murmura Sirius

- « Et puis, on ne lui a pas encore appris qu'on allait avoir un autre bébé. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on en parle devant elle avant qu'on le lui ait clairement expliqué »

- « Je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de lui expliquer ça… »grimaça Sirius « Je vais lui dire quoi ? Qu'on a passé des nuits torrides dans l'espoir que tu tombes enceinte et que c'est finalement arrivé ?! Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de parler de ces choses là à ma fille ! »

Océane le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Il n'est pas question de lui expliquer clairement comment se font les bébés… »

- « Encore heureux ! » S'exclama Sirius avec un air choqué qui fit rire doucement Océane.

- « On va juste lui dire, en y mettant les formes, qu'on s'aime et qu'on a fabriqué un autre bébé tous les deux… »

- « Dis comme ça, ça à l'air tellement plus facile… » souffla Sirius en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme le regarda avec tendresse. Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil avant de se pencher et de prendre un magasine de Quidditch. Elle continua à le fixer pendant un moment. Elle savait qu'il était aussi impatient qu'elle de ce rendez-vous chez la gynécomage. Ils allaient enfin connaître le sexe de leur bébé. Ils allaient savoir « qui avait gagné » comme le disait Sirius. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre joliment arrondi. Un fils. Elle voulait avoir un petit garçon, elle le voulait vraiment. Elle en rêvait la nuit, elle les imaginait déjà jouant avec Sirius et Lalyh. Elle le voyait aussi beau que son père… Elle soupira. Encore quelques minutes à attendre et ils le sauraient enfin. Elle avait hâte et se demanda si le temps ne s'était pas arrêté tant il passait lentement. Pour s'occuper, elle décida, elle aussi de lire un magasine. Elle prit le premier qui lui tomba sous la main et se raidit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était dans ce journal que publiait Rita Skeeter… Elle savait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas lire ce journal, à le reposer et à en prendre un autre. Mais une sorte de curiosité un peu étrange la poussait à le lire… Pour voir si cette journaliste de malheur continuait à écrire des articles sur son mari. Elle avait cessé de lui envoyé des lettres et Océane en était vraiment soulagée. Ses menaces avaient visiblement fait leur petit effet. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle.

Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui semblait vraiment captivé par ce qu'il regardait. Il s'agissait d'une grande image sur laquelle défilaient les plus belles actions d'une équipe de Quidditch qu'elle ne connaissait pas au cours d'un championnat dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Mais comme Sirius paraissait captivé et qu'il n'y avait donc que peu de risques qu'il cherche à savoir ce qu'elle lisait. Elle ouvrit donc le journal et le feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé ce qui l'intéressait.

«_ Me, Myself and I_ » était, à en croire le préambule, la toute nouvelle rubrique du journal et avait pour éditrice, l'horripilante Rita Skeeter dont une photo apparaissait dans un coin de la page. Elle y portait une horrible robe d'un bleu électrique monstrueusement décolletée. Océane fronça les sourcils en commença la lecture.  
_  
« Mes très chères lectrices,  
Depuis les quelques semaines où j'ai commencé ma rubrique « Me, Myself and I », je croule sous les lettres et les demandes ! Rien ne peut me rendre plus ravie et je me fais un plaisir de vous répondre par l'intermédiaire de cette rubrique.  
Par exemple, Jane qui m'écrit que son petit ami est un peu distant avec elle ces derniers temps et qui se demande comment faire pour y remédier…  
Ma chère Jane… Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas du tout dans ton cas. Comme je vous le disais la semaine dernière, je suis une femme très heureuse en couple avec mon petit ami que j'ai décidé d'appeler S. ici pour ne pas troubler son intimité. »  
_  
Océane eut un sursaut en lisant ses quelques lignes, S. ? Elle décida de reprendre sa lecture.  
_  
« Mais pour répondre à ta question, je te conseillerais de l'ignorer… Quand il verra que tu t'éloignes de lui, il se dépêchera d'essayer de te reconquérir. Mais ignore le vraiment, si tu peux ne plus le voir pendant plusieurs jours se serait l'idéal ! Et si jamais il ne cherche pas à te reconquérir, alors dans ce cas, laisse-le tomber, c'est qu'il ne vaut pas le coup !  
Reprenons l'exemple de mon S. chéri… Il est très attentionné et m'écrit énormément de petits mots. Il n'est pas un garçon très loquace et a un peu de mal à exprimer ses sentiments… »  
_  
Océane jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui lisait toujours son magasine sans relever les yeux de sa lecture. Elle se replongea dans sa propre lecture.  
_  
« … Et comme il était en couple quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, et qu'il préfère être discret sur notre relation pour le moment, nous ne nous voyons pas souvent. Mais chaque moments que je passe loin de lui sont bénéfiques car dès que je le retrouve, il est un amoureux transi et attentif, doublé d'un amant remarquable, mais je ne m'étendrais pas plus longtemps sur le sujet…  
Passons donc à la question de Melissa qui se demande… »   
_  
Océane préféra interrompre ici sa lecture. Ses mains tremblaient et elle se sentait blême. Ce qu'elle avait lu l'avait profondément perturbée. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à replier son journal et le lancer sur la pile de journaux sur la petite table basse. Elle prit alors une série de grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle ne tremblait presque plus, elle se tourna vers son mari.

- « Chéri ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le jeune homme abaissa son magasine et la fixa en souriant. Il la regardait avec tendresse et cela la perturba encore un peu plus.

- « Tu connais beaucoup de prénoms de garçon commençant par S ? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

- « Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le jeune homme en posant son magasine sur celui qu'Océane venait de poser sans faire attention à son titre.

- « Comme ça… » mentit Océane « Alors ? »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais cela ne se remarquait pas assez pour que son mari s'en rende compte.

- « Et bien… Il y a Stefan, Sébastien, Samuel, Sean… Pas mal quoi ?! Oh et Sirius bien sur ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- « Oui, bien sur… » murmura la jeune femme en tentant de lui rendre son sourire, mais elle n'était pas sure d'avoir été très convaincante.

Elle vit alors le jeune homme la fixer d'un air grave pendant un petit moment. Elle eut un peu de mal à déglutir et Sirius reprit la parole.

- « Tu es impossible… » souffla-t-il avec un soupçon de sincérité.

Océane sursauta. Son mari avait-il comprit ses soupçons ? Il fallait tout de même avouer que cet article était troublant quand on le connaissait…

- « On avait dit qu'on ne chercherait pas de prénom avant de connaître le sexe du bébé ! » Continua Sirius en se mettant à sourire cette fois.

La jeune femme se sentit immédiatement soulagée.

- « Oui, c'est vrai » répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Tu es vraiment impatiente ! On va le savoir dans plus très longtemps ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire doucement et hocha la tête. Elle le vit alors se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser tendrement. Elle décida alors d'oublier ce fichu magasine, cette peste de Rita Skeeter et tout ce qui n'était pas son amoureux qui l'embrassait de tout son amour.

- « Mme Black ? »

La voix de la gynécomage mit fin à leur tendre échange et tous les deux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle souriait largement.

- « Et Mr Black bien sur… » ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant signe d'entrer dans son cabinet.

C'est légèrement rougissante que Océane glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et se leva pour aller rejoindre la gynécomage. Une fois dans le bureau, elle salua son médecin.

- « Comment allez-vous Mme Black ? » lui demanda le docteur Maat

- « A merveille » répondit Océane en souriant « Je me sens en pleine forme »

- « Tant mieux » lui répondit la gynécomage « Je vais vous ausculter sans attendre. Installez vous je vous en prie… »

Océane s'approcha alors de la banquette qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'y allongea et Sirius vint s'installer à ses côtés. Leurs deux mains étaient toujours liées. Pendant ce temps, le docteur Maat installait un paravent et vint les rejoindre.

- « Vous avez des douleurs dans le dos ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'Océane « Vos ligaments vous tirent ? »

Elle avait relevé les vêtements qui recouvraient le ventre joliment rond de la jeune femme et commençait à le palper doucement de ses mains froides.

- « Rarement » répondit Océane « J'ai mal au dos quand je suis obligée de porter ma fille, mais sinon, tout va bien »

- « Il va falloir arrêter de la prendre à votre cou » annonça la gynécomage en s'éloignant un peu « Vous risquez de vous faire mal »

- « Je me tue à lui dire ! » Lança Sirius avant de regarder Océane avec sérieux.

- « Vous devriez écouter votre mari » souffla la gynécomage d'une voix amusée

- « Si je l'écoutais vraiment, je ne quitterais plus mon lit de la journée ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

- « Il y a un juste milieu » trancha le docteur Maat en tirant sa baguette de sa poche « Mais concernant votre fille, vous ne devez plus la porter à partir de maintenant »

- « Bien » souffla Océane en hochant la tête.

La gynécomage lui jeta alors un sort et au-dessus de son ventre une sphère apparut. La gynécomage la fixa un moment avant de la faire disparaître.

- « Tout va très bien. Votre bébé est en pleine forme »

- « Génial ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Les deux femmes se mirent à sourire.

- « Maintenant, je vais vous projeter une magicographie de votre bébé… »

- « Et on connaîtra le sexe du bébé ? » demanda Sirius

- « Bien sur, si vous le voulez tous les deux » annonça la gynécomage en jetant un autre sort.

- « Oui » souffla Océane en serrant un peu plus la main de son mari dans la sienne.

Peu de temps après, l'image de leur bébé fut projetée sur le mur.

- « Le voilà… » annonça la gynécomage.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait vécu ce genre de moment, Océane se sentait très émue. Elle n'en revenait pas d'arriver à voir l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre, projeté contre ce grand mur blanc. Elle tourna sa tête vers Sirius qui ne quittait pas le mur des yeux. Son regard était tellement intense qu'elle en frissonna. Elle l'aimait tellement quand il était ainsi…

- « Vous êtes sur que vous voulez savoir ? » demanda la gynécomage

- « Oui » soufflèrent Océane et Sirius en même temps.

- « Très bien » murmura le docteur Maat.

Elle jeta un sort contre le ventre d'Océane et sur le mur, l'image du bébé pivota de quelques degrés. Après l'avoir observé un petit moment, elle se tourna vers eux.

- « Vous allez avoir une petite fille ».

Océane sentit son cœur et son estomac se contracter tandis que Sirius serrait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Il devait être ravi… Océane, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle avait tant voulu avoir un petit garçon….

- « C'était ce que vous vouliez ? » Demanda la gynécomage en faisant sortir d'une étrange machine une image sur papier du bébé.

- « Moi oui » répondit Sirius en souriant doucement « Mais la maman aurait voulu avoir un petit garçon… »

Il la regarda ensuite un petit moment avec sérieux. Océane se mit à sourire pour le rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'elle était malheureuse. Certes, elle était déçue, mais elle aimait très fort son bébé et le fait qu'elle soit une fille n'y changeait rien.

- « La prochaine fois, je te promets que je me débrouille pour que ce soit un garçon ! » Lui lança-t-elle d'un air mi-amusé, mi-menaçant.

Sirius se mit à sourire et l'aida à se mettre assise sur la banquette.

- « J'ai bien peur que vous n'y puissiez rien » répondit la gynécomage en souriant « Ce sont les pères qui déterminent le sexe du bébé, tout cela vient de leurs gènes… »

- « Dans ce cas je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès ! » Plaisanta Océane tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de Sirius qui avait enlacé sa taille.

La gynécomage et Sirius se mirent à rire doucement.

- « Tout va bien, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire. Votre fille grandit très bien et est en pleine forme. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous revoir avant plusieurs semaines. Mais bien sur, si vous avez le moindre doute ou la moindre crainte, vous pouvez toujours revenir quand vous le voudrez… »

- « Merci » souffla Océane.

La consultation ne tarda plus à se terminer et c'est encore étroitement enlacé que Sirius et elle quittèrent l'immeuble qui accueillait le cabinet du docteur Maat. Une fois arrivés dans la rue, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- « Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- « Oui » répondit Océane

- « Pas trop triste ? »

La jeune femme savait qu'il s'inquiétait de sa réaction. Elle ne lui avait pas caché, lors de cette grossesse encore plus que pour Lalyh, qu'elle voulait un fils. Et même si ce n'était pas son cas à lui, il était triste pour elle.

- « Non… » répondit la jeune femme en toute sincérité « Je suis contente que tu ais gagné… »

Sirius se mit à sourire tendrement.

- « Lalyh va avoir une petite sœur. Elles pourront jouer toutes les deux et se raconter leurs secrets. C'est bien… Et puis ça te fera une fille de plus folle de toi ! »

Sirius se mit à rire doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Par ici monsieur Shackelbolt… A l'étage » lança Augusta à l'auror qui faisait léviter de sa baguette un énorme carton qui paraissait très lourd.

- « Bien… » répondit le jeune homme en prenant la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

La vieille femme le regarda et ne s'engagea dans les escaliers que quand l'auror fut arrivé en haut. Il l'attendait dans le couloir, le lourd carton toujours supporté dans les airs.

- « C'est la première porte à votre droite » l'informa-t-elle en ouvrant la dite porte d'un coup de baguette.

- « Merci » souffla l'auror en entrant dans la pièce.

Il posa le carton sur le sol au milieu de la chambre.

- « Je vais chercher les autres » l'informa-t-il en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

Augusta l'approuva d'un signe de tête et le regarda partir en souriant doucement. Elle réalisait à quel point elle avait de la chance. Tout d'abord cette potion, venue du ciel, qui était un merveilleux espoir de guérison pour Franck et Alice, Jasire qui fournissait les fonds nécessaires pour mener à bien ce projet et le professeur Dumbledore qui s'était débrouillé pour que cet auror viennent l'aider à installer ce qui allait être la nouvelle chambre de son fils et de sa belle-fille.

Augusta regarda tout autour d'elle. L'endroit était lumineux et accueillant. Une large fenêtre donnait une belle vue sur le jardin. Les murs étaient peints en bleu pâle qui apportait une touche de guetté. Elle se mit à sourire, elle était persuadée que Franck et Alice se plairaient ici.

L'auror arriva une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, un nouveau carton flottant devant lui.

- « Il en reste beaucoup ? » Demanda la vieille femme alors qu'il déposait son chargement à côté du précédent.

- « Encore deux de la même taille » annonça Kingsley en se redressant.

- « Par Merlin, James et Horace n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens… » murmura la vieille femme d'un air émerveillé.

- « Nous voulons tous que Franck et Alice guérissent le plus vite possible » lui assura Kingsley en souriant « Nous avons organisé une collecte au sein du Département des Aurors et nous en avons fait don à Jasire… Ce que vous avez devant vous est du matériel de toute première qualité. »

Augusta se mit à sourire, les larmes lui montant presque aux yeux. Elle les sécha du bout des doigts ne voulant pas se laisser aller devant cet homme qu'elle connaissait si peu. Elle s'approcha doucement des deux énormes cartons qui occupaient le centre de la pièce tandis que l'auror partait chercher le reste de la livraison. La vieille femme laissa ses mains courir sur les lourds cubes de carton. D'après l'étiquette qui y était fixée, il s'agissait de deux grands lits médicaux. Elle fit apparaître un couteau grâce à sa baguette et entreprit d'ouvrir les cartons. Elle venait de terminer le premier lorsque Kingsley revint dans la pièce.

- « Laissez, Mrs Longdubat. Je vais m'en charger dès que j'aurais terminé de remonter le dernier carton ! » Lança-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Je ne suis pas aussi vieille que j'en ai l'air Mr Shackelbolt, je peux encore m'occuper de certaines choses moi-même ! » Lui répondit-elle avec sérieux.

- « Je ne voulais pas paraître offensant » s'excusa l'auror

- « Je le sais jeune homme » lui lança la vieille femme « Allez donc chercher le dernier chargement et nous pourrons enfin nous occuper de tout mettre en place »

- « Bien madame » répondit l'auror en quittant une nouvelle fois la pièce.

Augusta en profita pour ouvrir les deux autres cartons avant que le jeune homme ne revienne dans la pièce.

- « Et voilà ! » Annonça-t-il joyeusement en posant le dernier carton sur le sol.

- « Parfait, nous allons enfin nous occuper de tout cela sérieusement » déclara-t-elle.

- « Très bien… »

La vieille femme extirpa ensuite de chacun des cartons les notices explicatives et tous les deux commencèrent à monter les lits en premier lieu. Ce ne fut pas une chose aussi facile que ce qu'Augusta avait pu croire. Assise dans son rocking-chair qu'elle avait fait apparaître rapidement, elle tenait les notices dans ses mains et guidait l'auror qui s'occupait quant à lui d'assembler à l'aide de sa baguette les différentes pièces. Mais Augusta se savait peu patiente et malgré toute la bonne volonté de l'auror, il n'arrivait pas à faire correctement ce qu'elle lui demandait.

- « Mais enfin ! Mr Shackelbolt, faites un peu attention ! Vous ne voyiez donc pas que le mécanisme n'est pas bien enclenché ! Ce n'est pourtant pas moldu ! »

- « Je fais ce que je peux Mrs Longdubat » répondit l'auror, visiblement agacé.

- « Faites entrer cette espèce que petit coude en fer dans le troisième trou ! Le troisième trou, Mr Shackelbolt ! »

- « Voilà, voilà ! »

- « J'aurais cru qu'un auror serait plus débrouillard que cela ! Voilà ! Vous avez enfin réussit ! Il était temps ! » Lança-t-elle avec sévérité.

L'auror lui lança un regard noir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il reprit son travail en marmonnant dans la barbe des propos que Augusta ne comprit pas. Il fallut près de trois longues heures pour monter convenablement les deux lits médicalisés et les deux meubles qui les accompagnaient. Une fois que tout fut installé à la bonne place, Augusta se leva et observa la nouvelle chambre qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était ravie, la chambre était comme elle l'avait imaginé.

- « Je vous remercie infiniment Mr Shackelbolt » lança-t-elle à l'auror qui faisait disparaître d'un simple cou de baguette, les emballages et protections des meubles qu'il venait de monter.

- « De rien » répondit-il sans grande conviction, dans une sorte de grognement.

Augusta le fixa un moment et se rendit compte qu'elle avait du le vexer en lui donnant des ordres aussi durement, mais elle estimait qu'elle n'avait fait que faire avancer les choses plus vite.

- « Puis-je vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier ? » Proposa-t-elle poliment en espérant lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

- « C'est gentil, mais je me dois de refuser. On m'attend au Ministère, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail » répondit-il

- « Je comprends » répondit la vieille femme d'un air poli.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait refusé son offre uniquement car il ne souhaitait pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire seul avec elle. Elle le raccompagna donc jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et après l'avoir remercié une nouvelle fois, le regarda partir en lui adressant un léger signe de la main. Elle referma ensuite la porte à double tour comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers la salle de jeu de Neville.  
Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et ne fut pas surprise de voir son petit-fils assis sur le grand tapis moelleux en train de regarder les images de son exemplaire de « Jack et le haricot magique », son livre préféré. Il releva à peine la tête quand il l'entendit entrer. Il était trop captiver par le passage où le haricot poussait à une allure fulgurante.

- « A-t-il été sage ? » Demanda Augusta à son elfe de maison, qui assise dans un coin ne quittait pas le petit garçon des yeux.

- « Oui madame… Mon jeune Maître à été très sage »

- « Très bien… Neville ? Mon grand, viens voir grand-mère ! »

Visiblement à regret, le petit garçon se leva et vint poser sa petite main dans celle que lui tendait sa grand-mère. Augusta emmena alors son petit-fils à l'étage, jusque dans la toute nouvelle chambre qu'elle avait aménagée.

- « Voilà Neville » annonça-t-elle en le faisant entrer dans la pièce « C'est la chambre de ton papa et de ta maman »

- « A l'hôpital ? » Demanda le petit garçon d'un air surpris.

- « Non mon grand » répondit la vieille femme en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur « Neville, écoute-moi bien. Ton papa et ta maman ne vont plus vivre à l'hôpital. C'est fini tout ça. Ils vont venir vivre à la maison avec nous »

- « Ils sont plus malades ? » Demanda le petit garçon alors qu'une dangereuse lueur d'espoir naissait dans ses yeux.

- « Si » répondit Augusta.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son petit-fils espérer la guérison de ses parents alors que rien n'était sur. Et même si elle-même y croyait plus que tout, même si ce simple espoir que lui avait apporté Lily et Horace Slughorn représentait pour elle une chose incroyable, elle ne voulait pas voir son petit-fils souffrir de déception.

- « Ils sont toujours malades, mais maintenant ils seront ici. Tu pourras venir les voir plus souvent, mais pas trop pour ne pas les fatiguer. Ils vont prendre de nouveaux médicaments et de nouvelles personnes viendront les soigner. Il y aura Lily Potter, tu sais, la maman de Harry »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Il semblait plus se souvenir de Harry que de sa maman, ce qui était tout à fait naturel.

- « Il faudra continuer à être bien sage mon grand et ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas les fatiguer. Tu seras assez grand pour le faire ? »

- « Oui » assura le petit garçon avec sérieux

- « Je sais que je peux te faire confiance » assura Augusta en souriant « Et tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Tu pourrais faire un beau dessin pour Papa et Maman qu'on accrochera sur le mur juste en face de leur lit »

- « Oh oui ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en souriant

- « Très bien… Retournons dans ta chambre dans ce cas » lança la vieille femme en se redressant et en suivant son petit-fils qui avait déjà quitté la chambre en courant presque. Il venait de pénétrer dans sa salle de jeu quand son elfe de maison l'interpella. Augusta se tourna vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- « Il y a un monsieur à la porte qui demande à vous parler, madame »

- « Qui ? » demanda Augusta d'un air grave

- « Il dit s'appeler Horace Slughorn. Je ne sais pas qui est ce monsieur, et je ne sais pas comment il a eu notre adresse… »

- « C'est moi qui ai demandé à Lily de donner notre adresse à Horace. C'est lui qui va, avec elle, veiller sur l'avancement du traitement de Franck et Alice. A partir de maintenant, tu pourras le laisser entrer quand il arrivera. Mais comme toujours, il ne faudra jamais laisser Neville et lui seul dans la même pièce »

C'était une règle de sécurité qu'elle imposait à toutes les personnes qui pénétrait dans sa maison. Depuis l'attaque de ses parents, Neville ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec une personne autre qu'elle et son elfe. Par ces temps dangereux, on n'était jamais assez prudent.

- « Va lui dire d'entrer ! Ce pauvre homme a suffisamment attendu »

L'elfe transplana aussitôt dans un ''pop'' sonore et quelques minutes plus tard, revint avec Horace Slughorn.

- « Je suis désolée pour cette attente » murmura la vieille femme en le saluant d'une amicale poignée de main

- « Ce n'est rien » assura Horace « Lily m'avait prévenu que votre elfe serait méfiant… Impressionnant dispositif de sécurité… » murmura-t-il d'un air appréciateur.

- « Par les temps qui courent… » se contenta de répondre Augusta avec un léger signe de la main

Elle préférait ne pas en dire trop… 

- « Vous arrivez juste à temps, la chambre des enfants vient juste d'être terminée… Voulez-vous la voir ? »

- « C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Je voulais m'assurer que nous ne manquerons de rien »

Et c'est donc pour la troisième fois de la matinée que la vieille femme monta les escaliers et pénétra dans la jolie chambre de l'étage. Elle se posta dans un coin durant tout le temps que dura l'inspection de l'ancien Maître des Potions.

- « Comment comptez vous leur administrer la potion ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment

- « Par perfusion, ce sera le moyen le moins contraignant pour vous, comme pour eux » répondit Slughorn « Quand sortent-ils de l'hôpital ? »

- « Dans trois jours. »

- « C'est parfait, cela me laisse largement le temps de mettre sur point mon protocole de soin… Par contre, j'ai réalisé qu'il leur faudra quelqu'un en permanence auprès d'eux. »

- « Je pourrais… »

- « Non Augusta, vous ne pourrez pas. Il vous faut vous occuper de votre petit-fils… »

- « Mais j'ai un elfe qui… »

- « Il nous en faudrait un deuxième » lança Horace d'un ton grave

- « Un second elfe ?! Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de… »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai discuté avec Lily quand elle est venue m'apporter votre adresse. Elle m'a assuré que Jasire prendrais en charge le salaire d'un elfe… »

- « Le salaire ? » s'étonna Augusta

- « Oui, j'ai été surpris aussi… Mais Lily m'a parlé d'une de ses connaissances qui s'occupe d'elfe ayant retrouvé leur liberté… Enfin, je n'ai pas tout compris mais le résultat est là. Nous pourrons dans trois jours accueillir dignement Franc et Alice dans leur nouvelle chambre ! »

Il souriait largement et avait l'air tellement confiant que l'espoir qui apportait tant de réconfort à Augusta depuis ces derniers jours décupla instantanément.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Voilà, vous savez tout, professeur »

Dumbledore regarda d'un air grave Severus Rogue qui se tenait devant lui. Il venait de terminer son rapport sur ce qu'il avait réussit à espionner du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout cela n'avait vraiment rien de réjouissant.

- « Peter a-t-il été récompensé d'une manière ou d'une autre ? » Demanda le professeur en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

- « Pas que je sache… Il ne l'a même pas soulagé de la douleur causée par sa blessure. Une blessure à la main qui saignait abondamment »

- « Oui, Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait réussit à le blesser… » Se souvint le professeur.

Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer la grimace qu'avait fait son Maître des Potions à l'évocation du nom du Gryffondor.

- « Bon… » souffla-t-il alors « Je vais te laisser Severus. Sais-tu quand tu seras contacté par Lord Voldemort ? »

- « Non, il n'a pas jugé utile de me dire s'il allait avoir bientôt besoin de moi ou pas » lui répondit le jeune homme en se levant également de la chaise où il était assis.

- « Et tu continues à lui donner des informations sur moi comme convenu ? » continua le professeur Dumbledore

- « Bien évidemment. Il sait que vous vous rendez très régulièrement à Pré-au-Lard le soir pour prendre quelques verres, que vous vous absentez quelques heures par jour du château sans nous dire où vous allez, mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un observateur non attentif ne s'en aperçoive »

- « Merveilleux Severus » répondit le professeur Dumbledore en hochant la tête « Tu mens très bien »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air grave. Le directeur de Poudlard tourna alors sa tête en direction de la pendule posé sur une petite commode non loin.

- « Par Merlin ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard ! » S'exclama le vieux sorcier d'un air grave « Ta période de repos est bientôt terminé non ? »

- « Oui » répondit Severus en jetant à son tour un regard à sa pendule « Encore une heure de cours avant le déjeuner »

- « Et bien, bon courage » lança le professeur en se dirigeant vers la porte du cachot.

Severus l'accompagna jusqu'au couloir. Des élèves attendaient déjà en discutant joyeusement entre eux. Tous se turent en les voyant sortir de la salle.

- « Bonjour » lança le professeur Dumbledore en se frayant un chemin parmi eux.

Il y eut quelques réponses timides mais guère plus car Severus leur avait déjà demandé avec sévérité d'entrer en classe. Dumbledore s'avança dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau. Ici et là, il croisa quelques élèves qui se précipitaient en courant vers la direction de leur cours. Le vieux sorcier croisa aussi Remus qui le salua d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore était vraiment ravi de l'avoir convaincu d'entrer dans son équipe pédagogique. Mais le jeune homme avait l'air fatigué et tendu, quoi de plus normal, la Pleine Lune aurait lieu le lendemain… Les couloirs se vidèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il regagna son bureau. Il donna le mot de passe à sa gargouille qui pivota doucement lui permettant d'accéder à son bureau. Il y entra et referma soigneusement la porte.

- « Professeur ? »

Surpris, Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour trouver d'où on venait de l'appeler.

- « Oui ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce.

- « Oh ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous ai appelé toutes les dix minutes depuis plus d'une heure ! »

Reconnaissant soudain la voix de Hagrid, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Effectivement, le visage de son Gard Chasse, s'y trouvait, souriant.

- « Rubeus… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! » Déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant devant l'âtre. « Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? »

- « Bien, nous allons très bien ! » Assura le demi-géant. « Mais les conditions de vie deviennent de plus en plus rude, j'ai bien peur que Olympe ne s'y habitue pas très facilement. Je crois qu'elle regrette son école. Mais c'est une femme très courageuse, professeur. Elle ne se plaint pas, elle est toujours très motivée pour continuer »

- « A la bonne heure » souffla le professeur Dumbledore en souriant « Où vous trouvez-vous ? »

- « Je ne saurais pas vous le dire professeur ! » Avoua Hagrid en haussant les sourcils « Mais nous sommes dans les montagnes et nous entendons par moment leur grognement et leur cris… Nous ne sommes plus loin. Quelques jours tout au plus et nous aurons atteint leur territoire je pense »

- « Vous vous souvenez de la démarche à suivre ? » Demanda le professeur avec gravité.

- « Ne vous en faites pas professeur ! Nous avons tout bien retenu ! » Assura le demi-géant.

- « Tant mieux ! »

- « Professeur » lança alors Hagrid « Il faut que je vous laisse ! Olympe revient avec deux lapins ! Je sens que nous n'allons pas tarder à déjeuner ! »

- « Très bien » répondit le professeur « Contactes-moi à nouveau dès que tu auras de nouvelles informations à me communiquer. »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas ! » Assura Hagrid avant de faire disparaître sa tête des flammes.

Le professeur Dumbledore se releva un peu et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait plus le temps de se lancer dans tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était idiot de se mettre dans ses papiers à une heure si avancée de la matinée. Il décida alors d'aller rendre une petite visite à la famille Potter. Il avait de toute façon besoin de parler à James et Lily.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il enfila son manteau, quitta l'enceinte du château et transplana. Immédiatement, il se trouva nez à nez avec la porte de la maison de la petite famille Potter et y frappa quelques coups.

- « Professeur ?! Nous ne vous attendions pas ! » s'exclama Lily lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur elle

- « Je sais, j'espère que ma visite surprise ne t'inquiète pas trop… » répondit le professeur Dumbledore en entrant dans la maison.

- « J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ? » Demanda la jeune femme en refermant la porte.

- « Je ne pense pas » souffla Dumbledore en pénétrant dans le salon.

Il se mit à sourire. Sur le tapis, traînaient quelques jeux d'enfants épars et un livre en carton dont les bords avaient été abondamment mâchouillés.

- « Désolée pour le désordre, professeur » s'excusa Lily en l'invitant à s'installer dans un des fauteuils avant de se baisser pour ramasser ces quelques jouets.

- « Je t'en prie ! » lança le professeur « Cette maison respire la jeunesse et la joie de vivre que seuls les enfants sont capables d'apporter »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et rangea les jouets dans le grand coffre près des escaliers. A cet instant, James sortit de la cuisine, en fixant un biberon qui avait une légère couleur orangée.

- « C'est normal que ce lait ait cette couleur mon cœur ? On dirait de la carotte ! »

- « S'en est James ! » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le jeune homme releva alors la tête vers elle et se rendit compte de la présence du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Oh ! Professeur, vous êtes là ! » S'exclama-t-il en abaissant un peu le biberon qu'il tenait dans la main.

- « Bonjour James… Je suis désolé de t'interrompre en plein apprentissage culinaire » lança le professeur en souriant.

- « En plein… ? Oh ça ! » s'exclama James en regardant le biberon et en souriant « J'avoue que ça à beau être le troisième bébé dont je m'occupe, j'ai encore un peu de mal… »

Lily s'approcha de son mari en souriant et lui prit le biberon des mains. Elle le secoua et fit tomber quelques gouttes sur le dos de sa main. Elle les aspira ensuite rapidement et retendit le biberon à son mari.

- « Il est parfait. Jack est assez grand maintenant pour commencer à manger des légumes. J'ai coupé son lait avec de la soupe de carottes et de pomme de terre, il va adorer ça… »

James hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Tu t'en occupes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de se rendre dans son bureau dont il sortit en tenant l'anse du couffin de son fils. Le bébé gazouillait gaiement en tentant d'attraper son pied de ses petites mains.

- « Il a l'air en pleine forme » lança le professeur en regardant ce beau bébé qui avait l'air si éveillé

- « Il l'est » assura James tandis qu'il le sortait de son couffin pour le caler dans ses bras « Il est fort et éveillé. Un vrai petit Potter ! »

Lily soupira doucement tandis qu'elle accrochait un minuscule bavoir autour du cou. James s'installa alors confortablement sur le canapé et commença à donner son biberon à son fils. Lily s'installa à côté de lui et se mit à sourire.

- « Ca fait du bien de ne plus être la seule à pouvoir le nourrir ! » lança-t-elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son mari « Ca me fera toujours un peu de repos »

Le professeur Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et regarda un moment le bébé qui tétait goulûment.

- « En tout cas, il a l'air d'aimer » constata-t-il

Lily hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- « N'aviez-vous pas d'autres enfants ? » Demanda alors le professeur en constatant qu'aucune autre petite tête brune ne se trouvait dans les environs.

- « Ils jouent dans leurs chambres » répondit James en relevant enfin les yeux de la frimousse de son fils « Dobby les surveille »

- « C'est très bien. Je préfèrerais que Harry ne soit pas dans les environs pour ce que j'ai à vous dire. Qui sait ce que ses petites oreilles et un esprit aussi vif que le sien pourraient saisir de notre conversation… »

Le professeur vit alors les deux jeunes parents se raidirent et le fixer d'un air grave.

- « Nous nous demandions justement si nous devions parler à Harry du danger qui le menace ou pas » souffla James avec sérieux.

- « Nous ne voulons pas lui faire peur » continua Lily

- « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux lui expliquer que nous sommes en guerre et lui dire qu'il est en danger au même titre que sa sœur et son frère. Ne lui mettons pas de pression sur les épaules, après tout, Neville Longdubat peut tout aussi bien être l'enfant de la prophétie » lança le professeur avec calme.

James et Lily semblèrent approuver son avis et se regardèrent un moment en silence avant de hocher la tête.

- « De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler professeur ? » Demanda alors Lily d'une voix tendue.

Dumbledore se redressa alors et les fixa avec gravité.

- « Severus m'a rendu son rapport sur ces dernières informations concernant Lord Voldemort » annonça-t-il « Peter a effectivement été lui donner les informations qu'il a pu recueillir chez Molly et Arthur »

Le professeur vit clairement James se raidir. Il du serrer un peu fort son fils car celui-ci lâcha son biberon pour grogner un peu. Le jeune homme se détendit alors et replaça la tétine dans la bouche de son bébé comme si de rien n'était. Mais les traits de son visage restaient durs et tirés.

- « Bellatrix était présente » continua le professeur Dumbledore « Et elle est bien décidée à finir sa mission, c'est-à-dire, retrouver Harry. Elle a, très justement d'ailleurs, compris que si les Weasley et vous vous voyiez régulièrement, cela signifiait que vous n'habitiez pas très loin les uns des autres. Severus a bien essayé de l'orienté sur une mauvaise piste, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était facile de transplaner et que vous pouviez très bien vivre à l'autre bout du pays, mais Bellatrix a décidé de commencer tous de même ses recherches dans la région »

- « Par Merlin ! » S'exclama alors Lily « Cela signifie que les habitants de cette région sont en danger à cause de nous ! »

- « Pas à cause de vous ! » la reprit le professeur Dumbledore « A cause de Lord Voldemort »

- « Il n'empêche que cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix va rôder dans la région ! » Lança James en redressant un peu Jack qui avait fini son biberon.

Il lui fit faire son rot et le replaça tendrement dans ses bras. Il avait beau être très attentionné envers son fils, cela n'empêchait pas son visage de garder cet air sévère et tendu.

- « C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux la mettre sur une autre piste » lança Dumbledore d'un air grave.

- « Comment cela ? » demanda Lily

- « Nous allons lui faire croire que vous vivez ailleurs, loin d'ici »

- « Mais c'est mettre d'autres personnes en danger ! » s'exclama Lily

- « Certes, mais cela nous permet de mettre la famille Weasley, Harry, Neville et tous ceux qui vous sont proches à l'abri » répondit le professeur Dumbledore d'un air déterminé.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une solution idéale, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvée, rapide et efficace.

- « Comment allons-nous faire ? » Demanda James après un moment de silence.

- « C'est ce que je suis venu vous expliquer » lança alors Dumbledore.


	124. Chapter 124

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour l'auteur ( qui n'a pas encore lu le dernier tome des aventures de Harry) et les lecteurs pour qui se serait aussi le cas, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente dans la mise en ligne de mes chapitres, mais ce sont les vacances…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt trois : Un certain standing **

_  
« Un smoking clair (…)  
Pour les premières, les réceptions  
Faire admirer sa panoplie  
De snob accompli  
Être toujours là où il faut  
Dire ce qu'il faut  
Quand il le faut»  
Monty_

- « Maman… Oh ! »

Face à son miroir, Lily se mit à sourire tout en terminant d'appliquer un fin trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux. Dans le reflet, elle venait d'apercevoir Harry entrer dans la salle de bain et la regarder avec surprise et de grands yeux émerveillés.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en souriant.

- « T'es belle ! » 

Lily se mit à sourire encore plus et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son petit garçon.

- « Merci mon amour ! » Murmura-t-elle en tendant les bras.

Le petit garçon vint s'y blottir et Lily déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- « Ca me fait très plaisir ce que tu m'as dit. Tu es très gentil et je t'aime fort » murmura-t-elle

Elle le serra encore un peu plus contre elle et sentit les petites mains de Harry se glisser autour de son cou. Elle se redressa et le souleva doucement.

- « Tu seras bien sage avec tonton Sirius et tata Océane ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne feras pas de bêtises… »

- « Je veux viendir » grogna le petit garçon contre son cou.

- « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. C'est une soirée pour les grandes personnes… »

Harry grogna encore un peu plus et se serra contre elle. Lily caressa doucement le dos de son fils.

- « Il faut bien que tu restes ici pour t'occuper de ta petite sœur et de ton petit frère… » chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille.

Harry se détacha un peu d'elle et la regarda en souriant.

- « Tu pourras faire ça ? » Demanda la jeune femme en souriant à son petit garçon.

- « Vi ! »

- « Je le savais » lui lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le bout de son nez.

- « Lily, tu es prête ? » Demanda alors James en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme en posant son menton sur la tête de son fils.

- « Il y a un problème ? »

- « Non… Harry et moi avons eu une petite discussion et il m'a promis d'être sage et de bien veiller sur Syrielle et Jack… » répondit la jeune femme en adressant un clin d'œil à son fils.

- « C'est très bien tout ça ! » Lança James en souriant et en posant sa main sur le dos de son petit garçon. « Mon cœur, il faut y aller… Je dépose les enfants chez Sirius et on y va ? »

- « D'accord » répondit la jeune femme en embrassant une dernière fois son fils avant de le reposer sur le sol.

- « Allez viens bonhomme » lança James en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Ils quittèrent alors la salle de bain, imités par Lily qui les suivit jusque dans la chambre de Jack où Syrielle se trouvait, appuyée contre le berceau sur la pointe des pieds en train de regarder son petit frère qui gazouillait doucement.

- « Allez les enfants ! On y va ! » Lança joyeusement James en entrant.

Lily s'approcha alors du berceau et se pencha pour embrasser et caresser doucement la joue de son petit bébé avant de dire au revoir à sa fille qui lui déposa un énorme baiser mouillé sur la joue.

- « A demain mes anges… » souffla la jeune femme tandis qu'elle regardait ses enfants et son mari quitter la chambre.

Elle regagna sa chambre et se regarda dans le grand miroir de l'armoire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas vue ainsi. Elle portait une très longue robe noire légèrement décolletée aux fines bretelles. La robe était assez simple, mais élégante et cela lui suffisait. Après avoir eu trois enfants, la jeune femme n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'afficher dans des robes trop provocantes ou trop osées et de toute façon, James la préférait comme cela.  
Elle s'installa sur le lit et d'un geste de baguette elle fit venir à elle sa paire de chaussure à talon. Elle les enfila rapidement et se releva une nouvelle fois pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

- « Par Merlin ! Mademoiselle, vous êtes charmante ! » S'exclama alors la voix de James.

Lily se retourna et le vit, accouder contre la porte, les bras croisés et son sourire séducteur qu'elle aimait tant aux lèvres.

- « C'est madame… » lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui, feignant l'indifférence.

- « Votre mari doit être un homme très heureux et très chanceux » souffla le jeune homme en lui attrapant la taille et en l'attirant contre lui.

- « Je ne sais pas, il faudrait le lui demander… » lui répondit-elle en effleurant son cou de ses lèvres.

- « Oh que oui ! » Répondit James avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme soupira doucement.

- « Tu es magnifique… Tu es inquiète ? » demanda-t-il en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux

- « Un peu… » avoua la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

- « On ne risque rien tu sais… »

- « Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender un peu. Ca fait quand même longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti et encore plus qu'on est pas aller à une soirée de ce genre. »

- « Je sais… Ce n'est pas non plus mon genre de sortie préféré… Mais tu sais ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit… Il faut qu'on nous voit à des soirées mondaines loin d'ici pour faire croire qu'on habite loin de la région »

- « Je sais tout ça, chéri » assura Lily en souriant faiblement

- « Mais on va peut être bien s'amuser » murmura James en s'éloignant un peu d'elle mais en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

- « Peut être… Allons-y ? »

- « Allons-y »

Tous les deux quittèrent alors leur chambre et leur maison qu'ils refermèrent soigneusement avant de transplaner. Ils devaient se rendre à une grande soirée mondaine à l'autre bout du pays. Elle était organisée par un illustre sorcier de la haute bourgeoisie. Un homme d'affaire influent qui n'était pas ouvertement mangemort ni ouvertement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne s'occupait que de son profit, faisant affaire avec ceux qui lui permettaient de s'enrichir. James et Lily arrivèrent devant la grande demeure, illuminée de mille feux où se déroulait la soirée. Lily sentit James lui enlacer la taille et l'entraîner vers le majordome qui attendait devant l'entrée.

- « Bonsoir » lança-t-il poliment « James et Lily Potter » annonça-t-il.

Le majordome consulta un long parchemin avant de relever la tête vers eux.

- « Bienvenue monsieur et madame Potter… »

Il leur désigna alors la porte d'entrée et après lui avoir adressé un signe de tête, James la conduisit à l'intérieur de la grande maison. A peine furent-ils entrés, que deux elfes de maison apparurent et les débarrassèrent de leurs vestes avant de leur indiquer une grande porte, richement décorés de motifs dorés, qui était ouverte juste devant eux. Le bras de James toujours encerclant sa taille, Lily pénétra alors dans l'immense pièce où se tenait la réception. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle avec surprise. De sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu d'endroit aussi luxueusement décoré. Tout semblait être en or. La salle était gigantesque et en son centre, se trouvait une piste de danse légèrement surélevée sur laquelle plusieurs couples de danseurs évoluaient avec grâce, mêlant le bruit des étoffes de leur vêtement qui se frôlaient à la musique que jouaient des musiciens placés un peu plus loin. Au fond de la pièce se tenait un buffet copieusement garni de mets en tout genre qui paraissaient aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Des tables étaient disposés ça et là dans la pièce et les convives se déplaçaient de l'une à l'autre pour y retrouver leurs amis et connaissances.

- « C'est impressionnant… » murmura Lily sans cesser de regarder tout autour d'elle.

- « N'est-ce pas ?! » lui répondit James en souriant doucement « Il faut dire qu'il a sortit le grand jeu… Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu tant de luxe aux soirées du Ministre lui-même… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête doucement. Elle sentit alors son mari défaire son étreinte, mais faire glisser sa main de sorte à ce qu'il trouve la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent rapidement et après avoir échanger un regard, tous les deux arpentèrent lentement la salle. Contrairement à James, Lily ne connaissait personne. Ce qui était normal vu qu'elle n'avait pas grandi, comme son mari, dans ce milieu de la bourgeoisie sorcière. Régulièrement, James saluait d'un discret signe de mains des sorciers assez âgés. Il s'empressait alors de lui glisser à l'oreille le nom de ces personnes que Lily tentait de retenir… La plupart avaient connu William Potter, le père de James qui avait été un personnage plutôt influent dans la Communauté. James ne les avait rencontrés que lorsqu'il accompagnait son père à ses rendez-vous. Tout en marchant, Lily et lui se trouvèrent rapidement devant le buffet.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose mon cœur ? » Demanda James en se tournant vers elle.

- « La même chose que toi s'il te plait » répondit-elle en lâchant sa main et en se retournant pour observer encore une fois cette magnifique salle.

Elle se faisait l'effet d'être une princesse de conte de fée.

- « Tiens » souffla soudain James en lui tendant une flûte de champagne rempli d'un liquide doré et pétillant. « Pour une fois… » ajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils de sa femme se froncer légèrement.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et porta sa coupe à ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle n'allaitait plus Jack, elle pouvait se permettre de boire une petite coupe de champagne.

- « Par la barbe du grand Merlin ! » S'exclama soudain une voix non loin d'elle « Ne serais-ce pas James Potter ? ».

Lily se retourna en même temps que son mari pour fixer l'homme qui venait de parler. Son visage lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de se souvenir du nom de cet homme.

- « Si, c'est bien moi » répondit James avec un sourire poli « Je suis content de vous voir, monsieur Noether. Cela fait longtemps »

- « Oh que oui, mon garçon ! Cela fait très longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vu ! On dirait que tu boudes ce genre de soirée ! Ma parole, te cacherais-tu ? »

« Exactement » pensa Lily en hochant la tête, cet homme avait vu juste.

- « Je suis très occupé, je n'ai plus le temps de sortir » se contenta de répondre James d'un air indifférent « Vous souvenez-vous de ma femme, Lily ? » demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle « Il me semble vous avoir déjà présenté… »

- « Evidemment ! Comment oublier une si belle femme… » lança Noether en se penchant pour lui faire un baisemain.

En un éclair, tout devint clair dans la tête de Lily. James l'avait présenté à cet homme, un vieux collaborateur de son père et Don Juan invétéré, lors d'une réception au Ministère tandis qu'ils étaient en mission pour l'Ordre. Cette dernière c'était d'ailleurs soldée par une attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et une nuit à l'hôpital pour Sirius, James et elle.

- « Vous êtes toujours aussi charmante madame… C'est un délice de vous connaître… »

- « Monsieur Noether ! » Souffla James un peu sèchement tandis qu'il serrait un peu plus sa femme contre lui « Comment va votre épouse ? »

Comprenant la manœuvre de James pour le faire cesser de tourner autour de sa femme, le vieux sorcier se mit à sourire largement.

- « Elle va très bien, mais est un peu fatigué en ce moment, elle n'est pas des nôtres ce soir »

- « Quel dommage ! » lança James « Vous lui transmettrez mes amitiés… »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas… » lui assura Noether

- « Lily, tu m'accordes une danse ? » Demanda alors James à sa femme qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Après avoir rapidement salué monsieur Noether, Lily se laissait entraîner jusqu'à la piste de danse, puis enlacer par son mari qui semblait bien décidé à prouver à toute l'assemblée qu'elle n'était plus un cœur à prendre.

- « Il m'agace toujours autant » souffla James tandis qu'il l'entraînait pour une valse.

- « Surtout quand il me parle » lui répondit Lily alors qu'il guidait ses pas sur la musique.

- « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… » murmura le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser « N'y pensons plus »

Lily hocha la tête et se laissa aller au rythme de la musique. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait danser. Elle adorait cela pourtant. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que c'était lors d'un bal qu'ils avaient enfin cessé de jouer au chat et à la souris… Enfin, qu'elle avait cessé de le faire languir pour être plus précise. Elle se mit à sourire largement tandis que James la faisait tournoyer autour de la piste.

- « J'avais oublié à quel point tu dansais bien » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- « Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus » lui assura-t-il en souriant.

- « Je ne fais que me laisser guider… »

- « Maman a toujours voulu que je sois un bon danseur… Elle me forçait à suivre des cours quand j'étais petit et plusieurs heures tous les étés quand je suis entré à Poudlard… Je détestais ça ! Ma seule consolation a été que Sirius y ai droit lui aussi à partir du moment où il s'est installé chez nous ! »

Cette pensée le fit rire et Lily le regarda avec tendresse.

- « Elle a bien fait ta mère, de te forcer un peu… » chuchota-t-elle

- « Elle refusait que je passe mes journées à faire du Quidditch » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Lily posa alors sa tête sur le torse de son mari tandis qu'une nouvelle valse débutait. James ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter de danser, et elle en était ravie.

- « Quand la guerre sera finie, je t'emmènerais danser aussi souvent que tu le désireras » lui promit-il dans un souffle.

- « En attendant, nous devons nous contenter d'attendre et de nous battre… » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- « Et en ce qui concerne ce soir… » lança James en arrêtant de danser pour lui prendre la main « Nous faire voir par un maximum de gens… »

- « Tu penses qu'il va falloir que nous fassions ça très souvent ? » Demanda Lily tandis qu'ils quittaient la piste de danse pour s'engager parmi les tables des convives.

- « Aussi souvent qu'il le faudra pour que Bellatrix l'apprenne et qu'elle arrête de rôder autour de Loutry Ste Chaspoule… »

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

- « Ne t'en fais pas ma Lily, elle ne nous aura pas cette sale folle hystérique » lui assura James d'un air convaincu « Et pour le moment, dis-toi qu'il y a pire comme mission… »

Et il l'entraîna jusqu'à la table où il avait aperçut un éminent membre du Ministère.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Ce matin là, Remus fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui lui tapait dans l'œil. Ce dernier, qui filtrait à travers une fissure du lourd volet qui condamnait la pièce lui indiqua que l'aurore venait de poindre. Il étira son corps douloureux et se releva avec précaution, une Pleine Lune venait de passer. Il grogna un peu en sentant ses jambes encore un peu faibles vaciller tandis qu'il reprenait son équilibre. Le jeune homme entendait les autres râles et gémissement de ses semblables. Tous les lycanthropes qui avaient rejoint le camp du professeur Dumbledore avaient passé la Pleine Lune ensemble, dans le sous-sol de leur demeure spécialement prévue à cet effet. Il s'agissait en fait d'une vaste pièce, dans laquelle, quelques paravent solide et fixer avec d'excellent sort offraient un peu d'intimité à ceux qui le désiraient. Remus était derrière l'un d'eux. Nu, comme après chaque transformation, il récupéra sa baguette qu'il avait cachée sous une des lattes du plancher avant sa transformation et fit apparaître d'un simple sort de quoi le rendre plus présentable. Il était venu se réfugier derrière ce maigre abri quand il s'était sentit redevenir humain…

Ce n'était pas la première Pleine Lune qu'il passait en compagnie de ces compagnons. Mais les fois précédentes, ils étaient tous et toutes au cœur d'une forêt épaisse qui offrait de multiples cachettes pour préserver sa pudeur. Il était heureux que le professeur Dumbledore ait pensé à ce genre de détail. Remus tendit alors l'oreille et fit plus attention aux bruits qui l'entourait. De toutes parts, il entendait des grognements de douleurs, des chuchotements et le bruit des étoffes qui se défroissent ou se frôle… Des sons extraordinairement humains comparé à tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu pousser durant la nuit… Remus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Comme tous les matins de Pleine Lune, il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait vécu en tant que Lunard, le loup-garou. Il s'efforçait, si tôt sa transformation achevée, de se concentrer et ne plus penser à la bête qui dormait en lui.

- « Remus ? » Souffla soudain une voix derrière le paravent.

Le cœur de Remus s'accéléra un peu. C'était Debae. Depuis que la jeune femme lui avait avoué qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, il se sentait gêné en sa présence, mal à l'aise. Il avait surtout peur de la froissée ou de la vexée. Mais il appréciait qu'elle le considère encore comme un ami. Il aurait eu de la peine si elle avait préféré ne pas le revoir.

- « Je vais bien ! » Lui informa le jeune homme alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle attendait une réponse « Et toi ? »

- « Ca va pas trop mal… Je suis exténuée… » lui répondit-elle.

Remus contourna alors le paravent pour la rejoindre. La jeune femme avait les traits tirés et elle était très pâle. Remus se surprit à penser qu'il devait être dans un état semblable. En la voyant, il ne pu s'empêcher de la revoir, sous sa forme de lycanthrope. Elle avait un beau pelage fauve qui soulignait ses pupilles qui prenaient une couleur dorée. Cela le perturbait un peu. Il n'avait jamais, à proprement parlé, vu de loups-garous, car il en était un lui-même. Vivre dans cette communauté lui avait enfin appris ce que vivait James et Sirius à chaque fois qu'il lui tenait compagnie. Il se mit à sourire. Ces amis avaient bien insisté pour l'accompagner lors de cette Pleine Lune, mais Remus avait fermement refusé.

Tenir compagnie à un loup-garou lorsque l'on est deux animagi est une chose, mettre deux animagis en compagnie d'une horde de loups-garous en était une autre… Remus savait parfaitement que certain de ses compagnons ne se seraient pas contenter de les voir évoluer parmi eux et même si, ils n'auraient pas pu les mordre et les transformer en l'un des leur, qui sait ce que l'enfermement de ces êtres, par nature prédateur, aurait pu avoir sur ses deux amis. Aidé de Lily et Océane, Remus n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficulté à convaincre Sirius et James de le laisser seul en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis. En plus, James et Lily devaient se rendre à une soirée ce soir là.

- « Tous va bien Remus ? » Redemanda Debae en posant sa main sur son bras.

- « Oui, oui… Je suis en train de rêver » s'excusa le jeune homme en lui souriant faiblement « Je crois que moi aussi j'ai besoin de sommeil »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et d'un commun accord, tous les deux quittèrent le sous-sol. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Remus s'arrêta.

- « Je vais rentrer chez moi, repose-toi bien »

- « Merci, toi aussi… Passe me voir dans la soirée si tu es en forme »

- « J'essayerais » lui promis Remus « Sinon, je passerais demain dans la journée. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un maigre sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de monter les escaliers sans se retourner une seule fois. Remus se mit à soupirer. Il aurait tant voulu avoir lui aussi des sentiments pour la jeune femme, tout aurait été bien plus simple… Mais il ne l'aimait pas, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui faire de la peine, mais il ne se sentait ni la force, ni l'envie de sortir avec elle si c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Il secoua un moment sa tête pour en chasser ses pensées et quitta la grande demeure. Il transplana immédiatement pour son petit studio du cœur de Londres. Il sortit le trousseau de clé de sa poche rapiécée et ouvrit sa porte en un rien de temps. Il avait faim, mais pas le courage de se faire à manger. Il se contenta donc d'un reste de pain qu'il avait laissé sur la table de sa cuisine avant d'aller s'écrouler sur son lit où il s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il faisait grand jour et son estomac criait famine. Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et constata qu'il était près de deux heures de l'après midi. Il se leva et étira son corps encore tout courbaturé de sa dernière nuit. Il regarda tout autour de lui et ressentit le besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Sa décision fut rapidement prise. Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et quitta son studio. Il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, il acheta de quoi calmer son estomac indigné qu'il l'ait fait attendre si longtemps et se promena un peu sur l'allée sorcière. Il y avait peu de monde. Avec la guerre, et le sentiment d'insécurité qui ne quittait plus les esprits, rares étaient ceux qui osaient sortir de leur maison pour flâner dans les rues. Remus soupira et enfonça ses poings profondément dans ses poches. Il s'ennuyait ici aussi, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir du monde. Il détestait les lendemains de Pleine Lune. Il était totalement perturbé, presque incapable d'avoir une idée précise de ce dont il avait envie. Ces jours là, il errait plus qu'il ne vivait et rien ne lui déplaisait autant. Machinalement, et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette, le jeune homme décida d'aller rendre visite à ces meilleurs amis. Il transplana donc une nouvelle fois.  
Il arriva dans un bosquet non loin des deux maisons et termina la route d'un bon pas. Il apercevait la maison de James dont les volets étaient fermés et qui semblait vide de tout occupant. Cela l'étonna un peu, d'habitude, à cette heure de la journée, James et Lily auraient du se trouver chez eux. Il se dirigea alors vers la maison de Sirius. A peine venait-il de pénétrer dans le jardin que la voix d'Océane le fit sursauter.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi en train de te reposer ? »

Remus se tourna vers elle en souriant. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, un lourd livre calé contre elle d'un de ses bras, l'autre étant occupé à porter ce qui semblait être un transat. Son ventre de plus en plus gros la devançait joliment.

- « Tu n'es pas censée ne rien devoir porter de lourd ? » Lui demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question et en s'approchant d'elle pour la décharger.

- « Je peux encore me débrouiller toute seule » lui répondit-elle en le laissant faire.

- « Tu es une tête de mule »

- « Un peu comme toi ! » Lui rétorqua-t-elle « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit en train de dormir ? »

Remus se mit à sourire. Il avait été très optimiste de croire que la jeune femme avait oublié sa première question.

- « Je me suis suffisamment reposé, rassure-toi. Je m'ennuyais chez moi alors je suis venu faire un tour… Où faut-il que je te dépose tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le transat d'un signe du menton.

- « De l'autre côté, sous l'arbre… » lui répondit-elle en souriant « Je me suis dit que j'y serais bien pour lire un peu »

- « Toujours la recherche des objets fétiches des Quatre Fondateurs ? » Demanda Remus en lui emboîtant le pas.

- « Oui et je sèche ! Je suis quasiment venu au bout de ce grimoire et je n'ai rien trouvé… Je commence un peu à me demander si je trouverais un jour » soupira-t-elle

- « Bien sur ! » Lui assura le jeune homme « Tu fais un travail formidable. Lily ne devait pas t'aider »

- « Elle m'aide ! » Lui assura la jeune femme « Mais avec bébé Jack et les deux autres, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la lecture. Ca demande du calme »

- « Je n'en doute pas et à ce propos où sont les Potter ? »

- « Chez eux… Ils dorment ! » Répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire « James et Lily sont rentrés tard de leur soirée et ils étaient exténués donc ils ont demandé à ce qu'on ne les dérange pas et qu'on les laisse faire la sieste aujourd'hui ! Ca a donné des idées à Sirius qui doit être en train de ronfler comme un bien heureux avec Lalyh… »

- « Et toi tu travailles… Ma pauvre » plaisanta Remus en installant le transat sous l'arbre qu'elle lui désignait.

- « Je me repose suffisamment rassure-toi ! Quand Sirius est là, il ne me laisse rien faire, il dit que j'ai besoin de repos ! »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu t'en plains ?! »

- « Non, j'aime quand mon chéri est aux petits soins avec moi » avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Remus pouffa légèrement et s'installa dans l'herbe près du transat dans lequel Océane prenait place. Il avait gardé le grimoire et l'ouvrit à la page marquée par la jeune femme. Elle était arrivé presque au bout de l'ouvrage.

- « C'est du vieil anglais ! » S'exclama-t-il alors « Ca doit être long à lire ! »

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête.

- « Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus récent ou de plus complet ? » demanda-t-il

- « Pas à Fleury et Bott en tout cas ! Il commence à en avoir assez que j'aille chez eux tout le temps pour leur demander la même chose ! Les vendeuses ne prennent même plus le temps d'attendre que je leur expose ce que je veux ! Elles me disent tout de suite qu'elles n'ont rien de nouveau concernant Poudlard ! Je pense que je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore l'adresse de quelques autres grandes librairies dans le pays et je ferais des commandes »

Remus hocha la tête tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur le vieux papier, craquelé par endroit de l'ouvrage. Quand soudain, il lui vint une idée.

- « Tu as pensé à la Réserve ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- « La Réserve ? »

- « A Poudlard ! »

Océane se redressa d'un bond et le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Par Merlin ! Non ! Je n'y avais pas pensé du tout ! Tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir des choses intéressantes ? Oh mais c'est certain ! Mais comment y accéder ? Je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore de me faire un mot et… »

- « Minute ! » La coupa Remus en souriant « Il te suffit d'un mot d'un professeur de Poudlard pour y accéder n'est-ce pas ? »

Océane hocha la tête.

- « Un mot du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ça t'irait ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement

- « Par Merlin ! J'avais totalement oublié que tu y étais professeur ! Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée !! C'est génial Remus ! Si nous y allions tout de suite… Oh… Tu as peut être envie de te reposer aujourd'hui »

- « Je me suis suffisamment reposé, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » Lui assura le jeune homme en souriant « Laisse un mot à Sirius pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et je t'emmène à Poudlard ! »

Il aida la jeune femme à se relever. Elle paraissait tellement impatiente que Remus avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une petite fille. Océane se dépêcha d'aller griffonner un mot à son mari et moins de vingt minutes plus tard, tous les deux parcouraient les couloirs du château de Poudlard en direction de la bibliothèque. Remus sentait Océane fébrile à côté de lui.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il

- « Très bien ! » Lui assura-t-elle en souriant « Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne suis pas venue ici ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et rapidement tous deux se trouvèrent devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

- « Taisons-nous maintenant » chuchota Remus « Madame Pince est toujours aussi sévère »

Océane se mit à sourire et le jeune homme la laissa passer la première. Tous les deux se dirigèrent sans plus attendre jusqu'au bureau de la vieille bibliothécaire qui les regarda s'approcher en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Bonjour » lança Remus avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler la première « Je suis le professeur Lupin et j'accompagne Mme Black, qui a besoin d'effectuer des recherches dans les ouvrages de la Réserve »

- « Black ?! » Couina la vieille femme en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils et Remus soupira.

La réputation de James et Sirius auprès de cette femme était encore loin d'être effacée.

- « Elle était élève ici avant » précisa Remus pour tenter de rattraper cette affaire « Océane Daquaria… »

La réputation d'une gentille petite élève de Serdaigle faisait-elle le poids face à celle de l'incontrôlable Sirius Black ? Remus en doutait fortement. Mme Pince n'avait pas l'air très décidée à les laisser passer. Mais il était professeur malgré tout ! Il allait asseoir son autorité.

- « Mais peu importe, je lui donne l'autorisation de consulter tous les manuels qu'elle souhaitera dans la Réserve » décréta-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait sans appel.

- « Mais ce n'est pas une élève et le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même ne voulons pas que… »

- « Elle est sous ma responsabilité ! » la coupa Remus d'un ton sec

Mme Pince le fixa un moment d'un air mauvais, cherchant sans doute un argument irréfutable pour les empêcher d'entrer mais, n'en trouva aucun car c'est avec un soupir fortement agacé qu'elle les laissa passer.

- « Merci » souffla doucement Océane en passant près d'elle.

- « Je vous préviens, si vous en abîmer un seul … » les menaça la bibliothécaire.

- « Ne vous en faîtes pas ! » La coupa une nouvelle fois Remus en posant sa main sur le dos de son amie pour l'inciter à aller plus vite.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tous les deux furent à l'abri du regard inquisiteur et suspicieux de la vieille bibliothécaire.

- « Toujours aussi aimable… » grogna Remus à voix basse tandis qu'Océane se mit à pouffer doucement.

- « Il faut dire que les Maraudeurs ne l'ont pas épargnées de leur temps… » lui lança-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- « Certain plus que d'autre, madame Black ! » Lui rétorqua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui tira la langue et tous les deux se mirent à rire.

- « SILENCE ! » Hurla alors Mme Pince depuis son bureau.

Les deux amis se turent instantanément, un peu penaud, mais toujours très amusés. Ils se tournèrent alors vers les rayonnages et choisirent chacun plusieurs livres poussiéreux qui ne semblaient pas avoir été ouvert depuis des années et des années. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer à la table la plus à l'écart de la bibliothèque. Remus s'installa en face d'Océane et la regarda ouvrir le premier ouvrage avec curiosité et envie. Elle aimait apprendre des choses et la voir aussi ravie de se lancer dans un ouvrage amusait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il la vit alors sursauter légèrement et relever les yeux vers lui.

- « Tu ne travailles pas… les jours comme celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Remus appréciait la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve pour parler de la Pleine Lune.

- « Non je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui » lui répondit-il en souriant.

- « Mais… si jamais tes élèves te voient ?! Ils vont se poser des questions ?! » s'inquiéta-t-elle

- « Ne t'en fais pas » la rassura Remus « C'est samedi aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas classe »

- « Oh ! C'est vrai ! » Lança Océane en souriant « Mais quand… quand tu ne peux pas travailler, qui te remplaces ? »

- « Et bien… Ca n'a encore jamais été le cas, mais je pense que ce serait Severus » murmura Remus après avoir un peu réfléchit.

- « Severus ?! »

- « Oui, il a souvent demandé au professeur Dumbledore le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Mais il ne l'a jamais obtenu… »

- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua Remus.

- « Mais… »

- « SILENCE ! Ou professeur ou pas je vous expulse de cette bibliothèque ! » Hurla Mme Pince depuis son bureau.

Océane grimaça alors et Remus soupira.

- « Tu ferais bien de te mettre à lire tout ça… » chuchota-t-il en poussant vers elle un des lourds ouvrages.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se plongea sans plus tarder dans sa lecture.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

La porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui fit relever la tête du professeur Dumbledore. Perdu dans les innombrables parchemins qu'il était en train de lire, il aurait été bien incapable de dire si l'on avait frappé à la porte ou pas. Néanmoins, c'est avec un sourire aimable qu'il s'apprêtait à accueillir la personne qui n'allait plus tarder à entrer. C'était Argus Rusard. Le concierge tenait dans sa main une petite pile de parchemins soigneusement reliés.

- « Professeur » lança-t-il de sa voix rauque « Voici le courrier »

- « Merci Argus » répondit le professeur en se levant et en allant à sa rencontre.

Il voyait pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui, que l'homme semblait troublé.

- « Y a -t-il un problème ? » S'enquit alors le directeur en tendant la main pour recevoir sa correspondance.

- « Non, enfin... C'est à dire que... Je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur professeur » lança enfin le concierge en le fixant.

- « Quelle erreur ? » Demanda poliment le professeur Dumbledore.

Il vit alors le concierge, extirper de sous sa robe de sorcier un magasine aux couleurs chatoyantes.

- « Vous avez reçu ceci... » murmura Rusard avec une once de dédain dans la voix.

Curieux, le professeur Dumbledore se saisit de l'exemplaire qu'il lui tendait et en lu le titre : " _Nuit Sorcière, le magasine des meilleurs soirées du pays_". Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à sourire avant de se tourner vers son concierge.

- « Non, Argus, il n'y a pas d'erreur. J'ai bel et bien demandé un abonnement à cet hebdomadaire... »

La stupeur et l'incrédulité qui ravagèrent immédiatement le visage du concierge de Poudlard fut à cet instant tellement drôle que le professeur Dumbledore lui-même se demanda s'il aurait la force de ne pas se mettre à rire.

- « Vous... vous... vous lisez ce genre de chose ?! Vous ?! » S'indigna Rusard, le visage devenu entièrement rouge tandis qu'il s'exclamait avec de grands gestes désordonnés.

- « Oui Argus... » se contenta de répondre le professeur en prenant bien garde de contrôler son sourire amusé qui menaçait de jaillir sur ses lèvres « Je trouve ce genre de lecture follement divertissante... »

Il y eut alors un très long moment de silence. Abasourdi, Argus Rusard fixait le professeur Dumbledore avec l'expression d'un poisson rouge que l'on vient d'extirper de son bocal. Le professeur quant à lui, le regardait avec une amabilité polie, attendant patiemment qu'il se remette de sa stupeur. Après quelques minutes, il vit le concierge secouer plutôt violemment sa tête et reprendre une allure plus digne. Sans doute acceptait-il la nouvelle comme une étrangeté de plus de la part du directeur de Poudlard. Il se contenta de s'incliner et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot, en haussant les épaules. Une fois que le professeur vit la porte se refermer entièrement sur le concierge, il laissa échapper un léger rire, amusé. Imaginé que Rusard le voit désormais comme un fanatique de la presse à scandale le distrayait au plus haut point.

Plus sérieusement ensuite, il retourna à son bureau derrière lequel il s'installa. Posant de côté le reste de son courrier, composé pour l'essentiel de publicité, il prit entre ses mains le magasine à scandales. Il l'ouvrit et trouva rapidement le sommaire. De son long doigt fin, il chercha dans la liste ce qui l'intéressait. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, il se rendit à la page indiquée et se mit à scruter la page. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sur la page de droite, en haut, dans un coin une photo de taille moyenne se trouvait. Sur celle-ci, on distinguait nettement James et Lily, main dans la main, visiblement en grande conversation avec l'organisateur de la soirée. Ils se tournèrent alors vers lui et tous les deux lui adressèrent un petit signe de la main avant de se replonger dans leur discussion. Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à sourire doucement et ayant trouvé ce qu'il souhaitait, referma le magasine. Il l'ensorcela et alla le poser près de la cheminée. La prochaine fois qu'il souhaiterait allumer un feu, il aurait là du papier de premier choix.

Il croisa ses deux mains au-dessus de son bureau. Après avoir passé tant d'année à se cacher, pour se protéger et protéger Harry, James et Lily avaient été très étonnés de le voir leur demander d'assister le plus possible à des soirées mondaines de ce genre. Avoir été photographié à cette fête, à l'autre bout du pays ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour eux. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que les mangemorts à leurs trousses, Bellatrix en tête, seraient ravis d'avoir une piste pour les localiser. C'était certes un plan un peu hasardeux, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé d'autre. Aussi espérait-il qu'il marcherait. Mais pour mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés, il faudrait que James et Lily renouvellent cette sortie aussi souvent que nécessaire afin que Bellatrix dédaigne la région de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule dans ses recherches.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors un morceau de parchemin et une de ses plumes et entreprit d'écrire aux époux Potter pour leur annoncer que son plan avait marché. Il plia ensuite la lettre, y apposa le sceau de Poudlard et ensorcela le morceau de papier afin qu'il se détruise si une personne autre que James ou Lily ne puisse le lire. Il le posa sur un bord de son bureau, il irait la porter à la volière plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Il se leva une nouvelle fois de derrière son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit et attendit que la gargouille se referme entièrement avant de reprendre sa marche dans les couloirs de l'école. En ce dimanche matin, il ne rencontra personne. Les élèves étaient encore confortablement installés sous leurs couettes, plongés dans le sommeil. Enfin il l'espérait…

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva dans une aile du château où personne ne venait jamais. Il préféra pourtant s'en assurer avant de s'y engouffrer. Mais personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Il reprit donc son chemin et pénétra dans le couloir sombre dont le plafond était orné d'une belle collection de toile d'araignée… Consciencieusement, le professeur Dumbledore compta quatre portes avant de s'arrêter. Celle qui se trouvait devant lui était large et haute. Sa poignée était en forme de tête de lion argentée. Il y posa alors son doigt sur la lourde porte en bois de chêne massif et se mit à tracer des symboles compliqués. La poussière s'ôtait au fur et à mesure que son doigt parcourait la surface lisse. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore eut terminé de dessiner ses formes compliquées, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la tapota doucement en murmurant l'incantation nécessaire. Bientôt, les traces laissées dans la poussière devinrent brillantes. Le professeur Dumbledore passa alors sa main droite devant, dans un mouvement bien lent. Là, comme si la porte l'avait reconnu, elle s'ouvrit lentement sans le moindre bruit. Le professeur Dumbledore jeta alors un sort à la porte pour la recouvrir de poussière, effaçant ainsi les symboles qui lui avait permis de l'ouvrir, il ne fallait pas qu'il courre le moindre risque de voir quelqu'un découvrir ce secret.

Il entra alors dans la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires et entendit derrière lui la porte se refermer et se verrouiller automatiquement. C'est à cet instant seulement que la lumière fit son apparition dans la pièce. Elle était chaude et douce et provenait des quelques torches accrochées au mur.  
L'endroit était carré et plutôt petit. Installés au centre, se trouvaient plusieurs socles supportant des cubes de verres. Dans chacun d'eux se trouvait un Horcruxe. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha du plus proche. A travers le verre transparent, il observa le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. C'était lui-même qui l'avait placé ici quelques mois auparavant et depuis lors il n'y avait plus touché. Il n'était pas entièrement certain que Voldemort ne ressentirait rien si on détruisait les morceaux de son âme maudite. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires et observa tout autour de lui les trois socles qui se dressaient devant lui. Le journal, le médaillon de Serdaigle, la dague de Pouffsouffle… Tant d'objet aussi rare qu'ils étaient maudits et dangereux. Pourtant le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas les détruire tout de suite. Il attendait de les avoir tous récupéré avant de tous les détruire, s'assurant ainsi le plus possible la victoire du Bien contre le Mal. Il craignait en effet, que s'il détruisait les trois Horcruxes qu'il possédait déjà et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en rende compte et décide de mieux cacher ses trois autres morceaux d'âme. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment dur à trouver ainsi… Il soupira et laissa courir ses doigt sur chacune des trois protection en verre…

Tom Jedusor, Helga Pouffsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle étaient représentés dans ses macabres trophées. Si les hypothèses de Dumbledore étaient exactes, il ne leur manquait plus qu'une représentation de Godric Gryffondor, et de Salazar Serpentard… Ajouté à cela le serpent Nagini qui ne semblait plus quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres au dires de Severus Rogue et ils auraient là les six morceaux d'âmes « externes » de Tom Jedusor… C'est donc dans cette direction qu'il fallait chercher…

Océane faisait beaucoup de recherche dans ce sens, mais il comptait bien y participer lui-même en cherchant sur le terrain. Bien sur, cela impliquait qu'il devrait souvent laisser son école seule et donc pour cela augmenter le dispositif de sécurité et même monter une équipe de surveillance spéciale composée de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais il était prêt à le faire. Cette guerre avait déjà trop duré, il était grand temps qu'elle cesse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au risque de me répéter :

Par respect pour l'auteur ( qui n'a pas encore lu le dernier tome des aventures de Harry) et les lecteurs pour qui se serait aussi le cas, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !


	125. Chapter 125

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour l'auteur les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente dans la mise en ligne de mes chapitres, mais ce sont les vacances…

**Note 3 : **Pour répondre à certaines reviews (anonymes ou pas…) je vous annonce ici que « Ce qui aurait pu se passer » est une fic de 156 chapitres, dont deux épilogues ! Voilà, vous savez tout !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt quatre : Ta petite sœur**

_  
« Ô mes filles (…) , mes reines,  
Sans perles, sans robes à traîne,  
Vous êtes mon bonheur, et mes peines  
Vous êtes mes amours »  
Arletty ( Deux sous d'violettes)_

- « Maman ! Papa ! Maman ! Papa ! »

- « Elle va crier encore longtemps ?! » Grogna Sirius en cachant sa tête sous son énorme oreiller « Par Merlin, il est encore tôt ! »

- « Elle va continuer tant que quelqu'un n'ira pas la chercher » répondit simplement Océane en replaçant un peu plus confortablement la grosse couette sur elle.

- « Et si j'ai bien compris c'est moi qui dois y aller ? » Grogna une nouvelle fois Sirius en relevant la tête, ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

- « Je porte notre seconde fille, tu peux bien aller chercher la première non ? » Rétorqua la jeune femme en se tournant pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- « Excuse facile ! » Souffla Sirius en se redressant.

- « J'ai le droit d'en profiter un peu quand même ! » Répondit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un grognement tandis qu'il se leva. Elle le regarda grimacer tandis qu'il marchait pieds nus sur le carrelage gelé. Il quitta rapidement la chambre et Océane ramena à elle son oreiller contre lequel elle se blottit, il portait son odeur et elle respirait à plein poumon. Elle resta ainsi un petit moment avant d'entendre revenir son mari et sa fille.

- « Alors comme ça, ça t'amuses de réveiller Papa le matin ? Tu trouves ça drôle ?! »

La petite fille riait aux éclats ce qui fit sourire Océane, elle vit bientôt la porte s'ouvrir. Sirius avait posé Lalyh sur ses épaules et cette dernière avait noué ses mains sous le menton de son père pour ne pas tomber. Le jeune homme se laissa alors tomber à genoux sur le matelas et délicatement décrocha sa fille qu'il serra contre lui avant de se laisser tomber à la renverse sur le lit. La petite fille se mit à rire de plus belle. Allongée sur le torse nu de son papa, elle tourna sa tête dans la direction de sa maman.

- « Bonjour ma chérie » murmura Océane en tendant la main pour caresser la tête de sa fille « Tu as fait un gros dodo ? »

Lalyh hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas. Elle enfonça alors son pouce dans sa bouche et rampa un peu pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Une fois bien installée comme elle le voulait, elle laissa échapper un petit grognement qui fit rire son père.

- « C'est une grande paresseuse… » lança-t-il en remontant la couverture de sorte à recouvrir convenablement sa fille.

- « Comme toi » souffla Océane en se dépêchant de venir se blottir contre son mari.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la petite joue de sa fille dont les grands yeux noirs étaient grands ouverts et la fixaient avec intensité.

- « Je suis peut être paresseux, mais ce matin, aucune d'entre vous n'a l'air de s'en plaindre ! » Rétorqua Sirius avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- « Maman… » souffla alors Lalyh en se relevant et en tendant les bras vers Océane.

- « Viens me voir mon trésor » souffla la jeune femme en accueillant sa fille dans ses bras.

Mais la fillette remuait ses jambes un peu trop près du ventre rond où grandissait sa petite sœur.

- « Fais attention à mon ventre chérie » souffla Océane avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux de Lalyh.

La petite fille baissa alors la tête en direction du ventre de sa maman et le regarda un moment avant de s'exclamer.

- « Gros ventre Maman ! »

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers Sirius qui fixait leur fille avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Je rêve, où elle vient de te dire que tu étais grosse ?! » Demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je crois plutôt qu'il est grand temps qu'on lui explique ce qui se passe ! » Lança Océane en se redressant, Lalyh toujours blottie contre elle.

- « Tu crois ? » demanda le jeune homme, visiblement mal à l'aise

- « J'en suis sûre ! Et tu sais quoi, c'est toi qui va le faire »

- « Moi ?! Mais, mais…. Océane ! »

Sa voix était presque suppliante, ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune femme.

- « Je suis sure que tu t'en tireras très bien ! » lui assura-t-elle en lui tendant leur fille « Lalyh, écoute bien, Papa va t'expliquer quelque chose… »

La petite fille les regarda alors, Sirius et elle, alternativement, l'air très curieuse. Sirius prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Océane n'était pas sure qu'il allait le faire. En lui proposant cela, elle avait surtout voulu voir comment il allait réagir. S'il ne s'en sentait vraiment pas capable, elle n'insisterait pas. Mais elle voulait tout de même qu'il essaye. C'est pourquoi, elle fut ravie de le voir rouvrir les yeux.

- « Bon, écoute-moi princesse… » commença-t-il.

Un sourire radieux naquit sur les lèvres d'Océane.

- « En ce moment tu es une petite fille, mais avant tu étais un tout petit bébé. Tout petit, petit, petit… »

- « Comme Dza ? » Demanda Lalyh.

- « Oui, comme Jack » répondit Sirius en souriant « Donc, tu étais bébé et avant encore, tu étais dans le ventre de Maman, c'est elle qui t'a gardé bien au chaud le temps que tu te… fabriques ? »

Il lança un regard sceptique à Océane qui hocha la tête en souriant. Il sembla un peu rassuré.

- « Donc voilà, tu as été fabriquée dans le ventre de Maman, parce que Papa et Maman se sont… enfin ont… euh…. »

- « Parce que Papa et moi on s'est aimé très fort » l'aida Océane en posant doucement sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

- « Merci… » souffla Sirius en soupirant.

Lalyh continuait à les fixer avec attention, l'air très concentrée.

- « Et en fait » continua Sirius en la replaçant un peu mieux sur ses genoux « Comme Maman et moi ont est toujours très amoureux et qu'on a continué à s'aimer très très fort, il y a un autre bébé qui a poussé dans le ventre de Maman… Je me sens ridicule ! » Lança-t-il enfin à l'encontre d'Océane qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- « Moi je trouve que tu t'en tires très bien ! Tu es parfait » lui répondit-elle avant de planter un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Mouais » souffla Sirius avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers sa fille « Donc voilà pourquoi le ventre de Maman est un peu gros, c'est pour que la petite fille qui est dedans ait bien de la place »

- « Tu vois mon ange, tu vas avoir une petite sœur » continua Océane en souriant « Ca veut dire qu'il y aura quelqu'un de plus petit que toi dans la maison, tu vas devenir grande, tu vas pouvoir nous aider un peu à nous occuper d'elle. Et quand tu seras plus grande, elle pourra jouer avec toi, ça sera bien, tu verras »

- « Oui ! Ce sera bien ! » Confirma Sirius en souriant « Parce que j'aurais deux petites princesses à aimer très fort ! »

En disant ces mots, il souleva Lalyh et vint placer son ventre au niveau de son visage. Il embrassa le ventre à travers le pyjama en faisant de grand bruit. La fillette éclata de rire et se mit à débattre joyeusement. Sirius la fit tomber sur le lit et vint se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

- « Je crois que je vais te manger pour mon petit déjeuner ! » lança-t-il joyeusement

Lalyh le fixa alors, les yeux brillants et un large sourire aux lèvres. Océane les regarda avec tendresse, en caressant négligemment son ventre.

- « Alors je peux te manger ? » continua Sirius avant de montrer ses dents en grognant

- « Naaaaaaaan ! » S'écria la petite fille en riant.

- « Oh ! Moi je crois pourtant que je vais te croquer une petite main quand même ! » Lança le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

- « Maman ! » Hurla Lalyh en donnant des coups de pieds.

Océane se glissa alors près d'elle sur le dos et Sirius passa son bras de sorte à la surplombée aussi.

- « Je ne te laisserais pas faire sans réagir ! » Prévint Océane en tentant le plus possible de paraître menaçante, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas sourire. « Avant de t'attaquer à elle, il faudra d'abord que tu t'en prennes à moi ! »

- « Oh, s'il n'y a que ça ! » Lança Sirius en souriant deux fois plus.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et captura tendrement ses lèvres. Océane noua ses mains autour de la nuque de son mari pour approfondir le baiser.

- « Baaah ! »

Le cri de dégoût de leur fille les firent cesser tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire de bon cœur. Océane tourna la tête et regarda sa fille qui s'était assise sur le lit et qui les observait en grimaçant.

- « J'ai quand même bien le droit d'embrasser ta mère ! » Lui lança Sirius en souriant.

Il se pencha d'ailleurs vers Océane et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, moins fougueusement tout de même que la fois précédente. La réaction de Lalyh ne se fit pas attendre.

- « Baaaark ! »

Cette fois ci la fillette avait plaqué ses deux mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas regarder. Océane se redressa alors sur ses coudes tandis que Sirius s'asseyait sur ses talons, à genoux devant elles.

- « Ce n'est rien chérie » murmura Océane en souriant en prenant sa fille dans ses bras « C'est pour se montrer qu'on s'aime… Ce n'est pas dégoûtant… »

- « Regarde-nous ! » Souffla Sirius en souriant.

La petite fille écarta alors ses doigts et les regarda avec méfiance. Après avoir vérifié que rien ne choquait sa pudeur, elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

- « Je crois qu'il va falloir nous retenir en sa présence » murmura Sirius d'un air amusé avant de poser un baiser sur le front de sa fille

Océane se mit à rire doucement, serra fort sa fille contre elle et la berça doucement.

- « Elle ne trouvera pas toujours ça dégoûtant… » murmura-t-elle.

- « J'espère bien que si ! » Rétorqua Sirius.

Océane le regarda d'un air amusé mais ne répondit pas. Cela ne servait à rien de lui enlever ses illusions si tôt… Il se rendrait compte que son bébé allait devenir une jeune femme bien assez tôt ! Le jeune homme lui prit Lalyh des bras et la prit à son cou.

- « On a pas fini de jouer nous deux ! » Déclara-t-il en souriant.

Océane soupira et les regarda s'embarquer dans une bagarre de chatouille. Craignant que dans leurs grands gestes désordonnés, elle soit chahutée, Océane se leva.

- « Je descends… » annonça-t-elle simplement.

Mais visiblement le père comme la fille s'en fichait royalement, trop occupé à jouer. En souriant, Océane enfila sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons. Puis elle quitta sa chambre dans l'indifférence générale.

A peine était-elle arrivée dans le salon, qu'elle entendit Kana parler dans la cuisine. Surprise, la jeune femme s'y rendit. Elle était rendue à mi-chemin quand elle reconnut également la voix de sa mère. Océane augmenta le pas et se dépêcha de se rendre dans la cuisine. Sa mère s'y trouvait effectivement, en grande conversation avec Kana. Un gigantesque paquet se trouvait sur la table, à côté de quelques journaux.

- « Maman ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda Océane, inquiète, en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Non ma chérie, tout va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas » la rassura Flumena d'une voix rassurante. « Je suis juste pressée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps »

- « Tu es sure que tout va bien ? » insista tout de même Océane

- « Certaine ! J'ai rendez-vous avec mon amie, Mme Fletcher, et je ne suis pas en avance… »

- « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là tout de même ! Kana aurait pu me mettre au courant… » lança Océane en fixant son elfe d'un air surpris.

- « C'est moi qui lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, je pensais que tu dormais encore. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave chérie. Je repasserais ce soir si tu veux et on pourra un peu plus discuter »

- « Si tu veux » murmura Océane.

Elle s'approcha alors de la table de la cuisine et posa sa main sur le gros sac qui y était posé.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en commençant à l'ouvrir.

- « Ce pourquoi je suis venue. Tu te souviens de notre voisine ? Mme Deauclair ? Et bien, sa fille, Helen a deux filles dont l'une à trois ans… Elle m'a donné les vêtements que sa fille ne peut plus mettre, ils sont en bon état, je me suis dit qu'il y en aurait peut être qui te plairait pour Lalyh »

- « Pourquoi pas… » souffla Océane en sortant du sac une adorable petite robe bleu ciel « Tu la remercieras pour moi »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas ! » Assura Flumena en souriant « Bon maintenant, il est tard, je repasserais plus tard ! Au revoir chérie »

- « Au revoir Maman » répondit Océane en souriant doucement.

Elle la regarda alors quitter la pièce. Elle venait d'enfiler sa veste dans l'entrée quand la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié ses journaux.

- « Maman ! » L'appela-t-elle en la suivant « Tu oublies tes magasines ! »

- « Ce n'est rien ma chérie ! Je les ai déjà lus de toute façon ! Garde les ou jette-les ! » Déclara Flumena en souriant et en quittant la maison.

Océane resta un moment devant sa porte d'entrée, un peu interdite par cette brusque et surprenant visite de sa mère. Amusée tout de même, elle haussa les épaules et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle entendait depuis l'étage les rires de Sirius et Lalyh qui ne semblaient pas décidés à venir la rejoindre. Doucement, elle prit place à la table de la cuisine.

- « Kana, tu peux déposer ce sac dans le salon ? Je regarderais ce qu'il contient exactement plus tard »

- « Bien madame » couina l'elfe en disparaissant, emportant le sac avec elle.

Océane tendit alors la main pour se saisir de la théière qui se trouvait au centre de la table et s'en servit une grande tasse. Elle allait attraper le sucre quand son regard se posa sur les magasines que sa mère avait laissé. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un magasine de décoration d'intérieur et… de la Gazette du Sorcier. Pendant un moment, elle fixa le journal sans rien dire, puis, poussé par une curiosité qu'elle savait pourtant malsaine, elle s'en saisit. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la rubrique « Me, Myself and I ». Rita Skeeter sévissait donc toujours… Océane poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer dans la lecture de l'article.  
Elle savait très bien qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que cette lecture la trouble, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

«_ Mes très chères lectrices,_

Il n'y a rien au monde qui ne me fasse plus plaisir que toutes vos gentilles lettres que vous m'envoyez. Je sais que vous attendez toutes que je vous conseille et que je vous aiguille dans vos vies, malheureusement, le temps me manque souvent. Néanmoins je fais de mon mieux pour traiter rapidement les demandes les plus urgentes.  
Plusieurs d'entre vous, en me voyant si heureuse à travers mes écrits me demandent comment j'ai fait pour rencontrer l'homme de ma vie… Je dois avouer que c'est là une des histoires les plus romantiques que je connaisse.

Vous connaissez sans doute le dicton « On ne trouve pas l'amour, c'est lui qui vous trouve ». Rien n'est plus vrai dans mon cas. Mon S. est un grand homme d'affaire, et un jour, il a eu la brillante idée de vouloir promouvoir un peu son entreprise. Et par le plus heureux des hasards c'est à moi qu'il a confié cette tâche. Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus quitté, ou presque.

Comme quoi, le hasard fait fort bien les choses ! Ne désespérez pas les filles, le bonheur est à la portée de tout le monde. Il n'est personne de plus parfait pour moi que mon S. Il est rare de voir un homme aussi attentif et prévenant. Ne voulant blesser personne, il continue même à aider son ancienne petite amie avec qui, il a une petite fille. Malheureusement, toutes les deux sont un peu… encombrantes à son goût, mais il ne pourrait pas les laisser tomber ainsi, il est tellement généreux… »  
  
Océane n'alla pas plus loin. De rage, elle déchira le journal en une myriade de petits morceaux.

- « Quelle garce ! » S'énerva-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Incapable d'en dire plus sans hurler, la jeune femme se leva et ramassa à la hâte les débris du journal. Elle courut presque vers la cheminée et les jeta dedans avec une rage non contenue. Puis, à l'aide de sa baguette, elle y mit le feu. Elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. L'homme dont parlait cette pimbêche ne pouvait pas être Sirius… Cela ne devait pas être lui… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'agisse de lui… 

Son estomac se noua d'un coup et elle se sentit devenir pâle. Ses jambes vacillèrent et elle recula un peu avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

«_ Elles sont encombrantes à son goût_ » Jamais Sirius n'aurait pu prononcer ni même penser une telle chose. Mais Océane ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. L'homme décrit dans cet article lui ressemblait tellement, elle en était troublée. Entendant justement Sirius descendre les escaliers, la jeune femme ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Et nous voilà en bas princesse ! » Lança Sirius d'une voix joyeuse « Océane, tu nous attendais pour manger ? »

La jeune femme tressaillit en l'entendant s'adresser à elle avec tendresse.

- « Non, je n'ai pas faim » répondit-elle de la manière la plus calme dont elle était capable.

- « Tout va bien ? » Demanda Sirius.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher dans son dos et frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, pas pour le moment, elle était encore trop sous le choc, il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre de la nouvelle.

- « Mais oui ! Bien sur que tout va bien ! Arrête de me couver ! » S'énerva-t-elle en se levant.

Etre agressive était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour expliquer les tremblements de sa voix.

- « Océane… » souffla Sirius, visiblement étonné « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- « Rien ! Bon sang laisse-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle en se dépêchant de se rendre vers les escaliers.

- « Maman ? » Demanda Lalyh qui paraissait aussi surprise que son père.

- « Ma belle… » souffla Sirius.

Mais Océane ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre, elle ne se retourna même pas. Elle monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et attendit d'être enfermée dans la salle de bain pour se mettre à pleurer à chaude larme, autant choquée par l'article que par sa réaction.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Harry, je compte sur toi pour être bien sage d'accord ? » Recommanda Lily en caressant doucement la petite tête de son fils.

Accroupie devant lui, elle regardait avec tendresse son petit bout d'homme qui hochait la tête.

- « Je serais juste en haut, d'accord. Si tu veux me parler, tu n'auras qu'à parler là dedans » lui expliqua-t-elle en désignant le bébé transmetteur qui se trouvait accroché au petit et confortable siège dans lequel était installé Jack.

- « Voui ! » Lui répondit Harry en souriant « La boite pour entendre bébé pleurer ! »

- « C'est exactement ça trésor ! » Répondit la jeune femme, amusée.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Syrielle qui se tenait tout à côté de son frère, l'air vraiment intimidée.

- « Ca va mon ange ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

La petite fille la fixa de son regard émeraude et lui offrit un léger mais adorable sourire.

- « Il ne faut pas avoir peur ma chérie, tu n'es qu'avec des amis ici… Regarde Neville vous prête gentiment ses jouets, vous allez bien vous amuser. Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles aussi d'accord ? »

Syrielle se tourna vers son frère avec un regard plein d'espoir. Mais Lily ne se faisait aucun souci. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Harry prenait très grand soin de sa petite sœur et il garderait un œil sur elle. Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur leur petite joue ronde et tiède à la peau tellement douce. Puis elle se releva, alla caresser la petite tête de Jack qui la fixait avec étonnement, le bout en plastique de son hochet bien enfoncé dans sa petite bouche. Elle se mit à sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Là, l'elfe de maison d'Augusta Longdubat attendait poliment.

- « Veille bien sur eux » lui recommanda Lily d'une voix douce

- « Madame peut compter sur moi » lui assura l'elfe en s'avançant au centre de la pièce.

Avant de sortir, Lily jeta un dernier regard à ses enfants qui s'étaient déjà approché du timide Neville et de ses jouets. Rassurée, elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Rapidement, elle regagna le salon où devait l'attendre Augusta. En effet, la vieille femme se trouvait à la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur. Lily ne voyait pas son visage mais elle était convaincue qu'il reflétait l'impatience mais aussi la crainte d'Augusta. Elle-même avait connu des moments où elle n'avait été plus sure d'elle. Mais, même si elle appréhendait un peu ce qui allait se passer, elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Augusta avait besoin qu'elle soit forte.

- « Tout va bien ? » Demanda doucement la jeune femme en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Oui » répondit Augusta d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Elle se racla un peu la gorge avant de reprendre.

- « Les enfants s'amusent bien ? Ils ne sont pas trop dépaysés ? »

- « Comme toujours, il leur faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer, mais tant qu'il y a des jeux, ils sont contents ! » Assura Lily en replaçant convenablement dans sa poche l'autre boîtier du bébé transmetteur.

- « Tant mieux, tant mieux » répondit Augusta d'un air un peu absent avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

Sans dire un mot, Lily alla prendre place dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle croisa ses mains sur son ventre et tout comme Augusta, elle attendit.

- « Ils devraient déjà être là non ? » demanda cette dernière après quelques minutes

- « Il faut du temps pour revenir de Ste Mangouste, vous savez bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la cheminée, ni transplaner seuls »

- « Oui, je sais, mais j'ai tellement hâte »

- « Je peux le comprendre »

- « Oh ! On dirait que se sont eux ! » S'exclama alors la vieille femme en écartant ses rideaux d'un geste brusque. « Oui ! Ce sont eux ! Oh Lily ! Les voilà ! »

Lily se leva immédiatement et alla à la fenêtre. En effet, juste devant la grille du jardin se tenait Horace Slughorn et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Chacun d'entre eux soutenait une autre personne. A cette distance, il n'était pas vraiment possible de les reconnaître, mais Lily et Alice savait qu'il s'agissait de Franck et Alice. Immédiatement, les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dehors. Il faisait frais, mais elles s'en moquaient éperdument. Elles se précipitèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- « Tout va bien ? » Demanda Augusta en se précipitant vers eux « Ils vont bien ?! »

- « Aussi bien qu'ils puissent aller ! » Lui assura Horace avec un sourire bienveillant. « Il faut nous excuser si nous sommes un peu en retard, mais le professeur Dumbledore a dû utiliser de la légilimantie pour leur faire connaître l'adresse de votre maison et ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu »

- « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… » murmura la vieille femme en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains « L'essentiel est qu'ils soient de retour ! »

Elle se dépêcha alors d'aller poser une bise sur la joue d'Alice.

- « Ne les laissons pas dehors… Entrons, entrons ! » Lança-t-elle enfin en faisant de grands signes en direction de sa maison.

Lily s'effaça alors pour laisser passer Horace qui soutenait Alice. La jeune femme avait beaucoup changé. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle était très pâle,et son regard était vide. Le cœur de Lily se serra un peu. Elle l'avait connu tellement enjouée et radieuse que la voir dans cet état lui faisait toujours un choc. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et prenant son courage à deux mains, les suivit jusque dans la maison.

- « Mme Longdubat, je vous en prie » grognait Kingsley en fixant Augusta d'un air agacé « Eloignez-vous… »

- « Mais je veux vous aider ! »

- « Augusta » souffla Lily d'une voix douce en s'approchant de la vieille femme « Laissez-les faire, ils prennent bien soin d'eux… »

Elle prit la main de la mère de Franck dans la sienne et la serra en signe de soutien.

- « Laissons les faire et nous irons les rejoindre plus tard… » continua Lily d'une voix douce et apaisante.

- « Je suis tellement contente de les voir ici ! » Lança la vieille femme d'une voix émue.

- « Je sais, et c'est tout à fait normal » assura Lily

- « Je m'occuperais bien d'eux »

- « Personne n'en doute… Augusta, nous n'allons pas rester ici devant cet escalier à attendre. Allons prendre une bonne tasse de thé. Ils viendront nous prévenir quand ils les auront correctement installés » décida la jeune femme.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Augusta, elle l'entraîna dans son salon. La vieille femme n'émit aucune résistance et s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin de la porte. Lily lui servit une tasse qu'elle prit en murmurant des remerciements. Toutes les deux burent en silence. Lily observait attentivement la mère de Franck. Anxieuse et impatiente, elle ne cessait de jeter de furtifs regards en direction des escaliers tout en buvant de petites gorgées de son thé. Après plusieurs longues minutes plongées dans le silence, la jeune femme fut ravie de voir arriver Kinglsey dans le salon.

- « Ca y est, nous les avons installés » annonça-t-il simplement.

Comme dressée sur des ressorts, Augusta se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lily se leva alors à son tour et la suivit.

- « C'est un évènement pour elle » souffla Kingsley tandis qu'elle passait près de lui.

Lily hocha la tête et prit les escaliers qui l'amèneraient à l'étage. Là, elle retrouva Augusta, debout devant la porte, se tordant les mains d'appréhension.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Lily

- « Je suis un peu nerveuse » confessa la vieille femme.

Lily posa alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Augusta en un geste rassurant et lui donna une légère pression pour l'inciter à ouvrir la porte. Comprenant le message, la vieille femme s'exécuta et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur la nouvelle chambre de Franck et Alice.

Elle était grande et bien éclairée. Les rideaux rouges et transparents mettaient de la gaîté dans cette pièce où trônaient les deux grands lits médicaux et les armoires à remède. En face des deux lits, installés tout près l'un de l'autre se trouvait un grand dessin d'enfant très coloré. L'œuvre de Neville sans doute, Lily se mit à sourire. Horace les attendait, près de Alice qui paraissait plus tranquille maintenant qu'elle était couchée.

- « Le voyage les a fatigué. Il faudrait rapidement les laisser au calme »

- « Oui, oui je comprends… » murmura Augusta en s'approchant des lits « Par Merlin, j'ai du mal à y croire ! Ils sont là ! Nous allons les guérir »

- « Rien n'est sur encore Augusta » souffla Lily en la rejoignant « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tout ceci n'est qu'expérimental et nous n'avons aucune garantie de résultats »

- « Je sais, mais je suis persuadée que nous allons réussir ».

Lily soupira. Elle ne voulait pas discuter, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser cette pauvre femme espérer de trop. Il se répéta qu'il faudra que Horace et elle prenne un temps pour avoir une nouvelle discussion avec Augusta.

- « Mme Longdubat » lança alors Horace en s'approchant d'une des deux armoires à pharmacie « Approchez vous je vous prie que je vous explique bien comment tout ceci va se dérouler »

Lily s'approcha également et aida l'ancien Maître des Potions à manipuler les fioles remplie d'une potion orangée.

- « Il faudra, tous les matins verser le contenu d'une fiole dans les perfusions » expliqua Horace en joignant le geste à la parole dans la perfusion de Franck tandis que Lily faisait de même avec celle d'Alice.

Augusta les écoutait dans un silence religieux.

- « Les perfusions sont réglées pour que la bonne dose de potion leur soit administrée en temps voulu. Lily ou moi, nous passerons tous les deux jours pour venir faire des prélèvements et des analyses pour nous assurer que tout va bien. Dès demain, Winky, l'elfe que Lily à trouver pour aider la votre devrait arriver. A elles deux, elles s'occuperont des soins de tous les jours et nous enverrons à chacun un rapport détaillé. Si jamais vous avez le moindre doute, le moindre soupçon, la moindre inquiétude, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous demander de venir. Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard »

- « Je le ferais ! » Assura Augusta avec véhémence.

- « Très bien ! » Lança Horace « Comme vous le voyez, ils sont un peu endormis. C'est normal dans un premier temps. Mais d'ici quelques jours, ils commenceront à s'adapter au traitement et ils devraient être un peu plus éveillés. »

- « D'accord » souffla Augusta

- « Et maintenant, nous allons les laisser se reposer un peu » décréta Horace d'une voix ferme.

- « Oh non ! » souffla Augusta, visiblement très déçue « J'aurais tellement voulu que Neville les voit un peu avant qu'ils ne s'endorment »

- « Je ne pense pas que… » commença Horace.

- « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! » Le coupa Lily « Je pense que ça fera autant de bien à Neville qu'à ses parents. On les a changés d'environnement, ils doivent être un peu perdus, la présence de leur fils pourra peut être les aider à se sentir bien. »

Horace eut un moment d'hésitation mais finalement haussa les épaules.

- « Très bien, mais pas longtemps. Kingsley et moi attendrons en bas. Soyez brèves ! »

- « Oh oui ! Je vous le promets Horace ! Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ! » Assura Augusta, tout sourire.

- « Je vais aller chercher Neville » décida Lily en quittant la pièce la première.

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans la salle de jeu du petit garçon. Elle poussa doucement la porte et se mit à sourire en voyant son fils aîné et sa fille jouer avec animation avec Neville qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- « Tout va bien mes grands ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

L'elfe de maison la regarda un moment d'un air grave avant de se retirer dans un petit coin, discrète comme on le lui demandait.

- « Maman ! Il a un gragon ! » S'exclama Harry en désignant un petit dragon en peluche d'un vert vif qui voletait non loin à quelques centimètres du sol.

- « Voui ! Gon ! » Renchérit Syrielle en souriant.

- « Ca alors ! » Lança Lily en s'approchant doucement « Il en a de la chance ! »

Elle adressa un sourire à Neville qui se mit à rougir.

- « Neville, tu veux bien venir avec moi mon grand. Ta grand-mère à quelque chose à t'apprendre »

- « Je peux viendir ? » Demanda Harry en se levant en même temps que Neville.

- « Non chéri, toi tu restes ici avec ta sœur et ton frère et tu continue à bien t'occuper d'eux comme tout à l'heure d'accord ? Je reviens très vite mes anges. »

Harry eut une moue boudeuse mais n'insista pas. Il alla s'asseoir près de sa petite sœur qui fixait avec émerveillement le petit dragon peluche volant. Lily prit alors la main de Neville dans la sienne et se redressa un peu. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe et demanda.

- « Le bébé ne pose pas de problème ? »

- « Non, madame. Il est très sage ! Il s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes »

Lily hocha la tête et fixa la petite frimousse de son fils endormi et rassurée de le voir aussi calme et serein, elle quitta la pièce. Elle monta doucement les escaliers, la main de Neville toujours dans la sienne. Arrivés à l'étage, elle le guida jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents et y entra avec lui. Augusta se tourna alors vers eux, et son visage s'illumina.

- « Neville ! Mon grand ! Regarde qui est là ! »

Lily lâcha la main du petit garçon qui alla rejoindre sa grand-mère et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, regardant ses retrouvailles avec émotion.

Augusta aida son petit-fils à monter sur une chaise et là, le tenant pour l'empêcher de tomber, elle lui montra ses parents que l'enfant reconnu aussitôt.

- « Oh ! Papa et Maman ! » S'étonna le petit garçon.

- « Oui mon grand ! » Souffla Augusta, très émue.

Lily, elle-même, avait les larmes aux yeux. Neville adressa à ses parents un signe de la main mais ceux-ci ne réagirent pas. S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. Elle préféra détourner le regard et quitter la pièce. C'était atroce. Ce que vivait ce petit garçon était horrible. Lily vivait en permanence avec l'idée que cela aurait pu être Harry à la place de Neville et cela lui tordait les entrailles. Elle pensa qu'il valait mieux pour Franck et Alice qu'ils ne soient pas conscients de ce que vivait leur fils… Elle prit alors une grande respiration et serra les points. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle avait un objectif et entendait bien le mener à terme. Elle avait travaillé dur à cette potion, en courant de grands risques mais elle savait que cela valait le coup car elle allait peu être les guérir. Ainsi Franck et Alice pourraient à nouveau s'occuper de leur adorable petit garçon et vivre une vie presque normale. Elle était déterminée et ferait tout pour y arriver.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Madame… »

Bellatrix tourna la tête en direction de l'elfe de sa sœur qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. D'un signe de la main, Narcissa l'invita à prendre de la parole et la créature reprit de sa voix nasillarde en s'inclinant aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait.

- « Le jeune maître a terminé son repas… »

- « Très bien » répondit Narcissa « Tu peux lui dire qu'il peut nous rejoindre ».

Installée près de sa fenêtre, la jeune femme blonde scrutait l'extérieur avec inquiétude.

- « Ne reste pas là ! » Lui lança violemment Bella, agacée de la voir se stresser ainsi.

- « Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ce n'est pas ta maison qui est placée sous haute surveillance par les aurors du Ministère ! S'ils se rendent compte que tu es là… »

- « Mais vas-tu donc arrêter de te faire du soucis pour rien ! Je suis arrivée par l'arrière cour et je suis entrée en toute discrétion ! Ils ne savent pas que je suis là ! »

- « Tu en es sûre ? »

- « Certaine ! Et maintenant éloigne-toi de ces rideaux sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose »

Narcissa se dépêcha d'obéir et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'elle. Bellatrix soupira. Elle s'ennuyait au-delà de l'imaginable. Elle était venue rendre visite à sa petite sœur, mais cette dernière n'avait vraiment pas une vie passionnante depuis que son mari croupissait à Azkaban. Elle passait la plupart de son temps, enfermée dans son manoir. D'une part parce qu'il est inconvenant pour une femme mariée de se rendre seule à des soirées mondaines, et parce qu'elle était terrifiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'autre part.

Narcissa avait toujours été la plus peureuse. Bien qu'elle se soit corrompue avec un infâme moldu et qu'elle n'est pas comprit où résidait l'intérêt pour les gens de leur rang, Bellatrix devait admettre qu'Andromeda avait été une jeune femme très courageuse. Tout le contraire de la benjamine de la famille Black. Narcissa, ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de la supériorité ou non des sang-pur. Elle en était convaincue car c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné, elle ne s'était jamais forgé sa véritable opinion sur le sujet. En épousant Lucius, elle avait également épousé ses idées. Mais Bellatrix sentait bien que sa jeune sœur n'était pas prête à autant de sacrifices qu'elle pour la cause de leur Maître. La naissance de son fils n'avait rien arrangé.

Bellatrix ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur avait pu autant s'attacher à ce petit être impotent et incapable de se débrouiller seul. Pourtant dès les premiers instants de sa vie, cette larve braillarde et bavante avait accaparé toute son attention. Bellatrix avait mal supporter de voir sa sœur aussi niaise devant cet enfant, ni de voir ce déploiement d'amour qui frisait l'indécence. Elles n'avaient pourtant pas été élevées comme cela, et Bellatrix estimait avoir été parfaitement éduqué. Les enfants devaient apprendre jeunes à respecter et craindre l'autorité des géniteurs et la mangemort doutait qu'en entourant un enfant, un garçon de surcroît d'autant d'amour, Narcissa arrive à en faire un vrai homme, un bon mangemort. L'absence de Lucius n'arrangeait rien dans cette histoire. Bellatrix était en effet persuadé que si son beau-frère avait été présent, il se serait attaché à empêcher son épouse de tant couver leur fils.

A cet instant, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et le jeune Drago entra. Il était impeccablement habillé et coiffé, comme le jeune garçon de bonne famille qu'il était. Il entra d'un pas tranquille dans le salon et Bellatrix commençait à se dire que tout n'était pas perdu pour lui. Il avait déjà, en effet, fière allure. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute. Il avait hérité de la beauté et de la prestance de sa mère ce qui lui conférait immédiatement une attitude digne et respectable. Personne en le voyant n'aurait pu douter qu'il était issu d'une grande famille. C'est alors qu'il gâcha tout. Bellatrix venait enfin de voir en lui l'ébauche d'un bon sang-pur, bien sous tout rapport quand quelque chose d'horrible détruisit son visage serein. Un sourire. Un immense sourire, sincère et plein d'amour. Bellatrix grimaça.

- « Maman ! J'ai fini ! » Annonça-t-il d'un ton joyeux en s'approchant de sa mère.

- « Je suis très contente mon amour » souffla Narcissa en le serrant un peu contre elle « Tu as bien mangé ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête d'un air joyeux. Bellatrix soupira.

- « Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. Tu as vu qui été avec nous ? » Demanda alors Narcissa.

Drago se tourna alors et fixa Bellatrix d'un regard enfantin et joyeux. La mangemort lui répondit par un regard dur et froid. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ces niaiseries.

- « Va lui dire bonjour » souffla Narcissa, tout sourire en poussant un peu son fils qui ne semblait pas, vu l'attitude hostile de sa tante, vouloir y aller.

Mais sa mère insista d'une légère pression sur le dos et le petit garçon fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle et la mangemort le vit avec horreur tendre légèrement ses lèvres sans doute pour déposer un baiser sur ses joues. Refusant catégoriquement tout contact de ce genre avec cet être insignifiant, elle lui tendit la main. Interloqué, Drago regarda un moment la main qui se trouvait devant lui, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il convenait de faire. Son hésitation dura quelques minutes, mais finalement, il posa sa petite main dans celle de sa tante. Bellatrix lui accorda une faible poignée de main.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-elle d'un ton égal

- « Bonzour » lui répondit le petit garçon.

- « Bonjour ma tante » le corrigea Bellatrix d'une voix sévère.

- « Bonzour ma tante » répéta docilement le petit garçon.

Bellatrix le lâcha alors et croisa le regard plein de reproches de sa sœur qu'elle soutint sans aucune gêne. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Narcissa qui céda la première en baissant les yeux.

- « Si tu allais jouer mon ange ? » Demanda alors Narcissa à son fils en caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et après que sa mère ait déposé un baiser sur son front, il se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce, rejoindre ses jeux.

- « Tu le couves trop ! » Reprocha Bellatrix en regardant sa sœur observer son fils avec une tendresse infinie.

- « Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il a besoin d'affection »

- « Balivernes ! » grogna Bellatrix

- « De toutes façons, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » lui rétorqua sa jeune sœur « Je l'aime tellement… »

La mangemort soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Tu en feras un être faible » la prévint-elle

- « Je ne pense pas » lui assura Narcissa avec un aplomb qui surprit un peu sa sœur.

Elle ne l'avait pas habitué à tant de ferveur dans ses propos.

- « Ne parlons pas de cela ! » trancha Bellatrix avec sévérité « Toi et moi n'avons visiblement pas la même vision de l'éducation que doit recevoir un enfant »

- « Parfaitement, toi tu n'en as pas » lui lança Narcissa d'un air grave.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir avant de fixer son neveu qui, assis sur le sol, jouait avec des figurines.

- « Drago ! Tiens-toi mieux ! Le dos droit ! » aboya-t-elle

Le petit garçon sursauta de surprise mais obéit docilement.

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler sur ce ton ! » lui reprocha Narcissa

- « Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne à respecter les ordres ! » Siffla Bellatrix « Sinon, comment veux-tu en faire un homme dévoué à la cause de notre Maître ? »

- « Il a encore le temps… » souffla Narcissa, les sourcils froncés, visiblement très soucieuse pour sa progéniture.

- « Si j'ai eu un fils, je n'aurais eu de cesse de l'élever en gardant bien à l'esprit d'en faire un bon petit mangemort, pas comme toi qui… »

- « Je croyais que nous avions décidé de ne plus parler d'éducation ? » La coupa Narcissa d'un ton sec.

- « Tu as raison » 

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent un long moment en silence avant que l'elfe de maison ne refasse son apparition dans la pièce.

- « Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais on vous demande par cheminée. » Couina l'elfe.

- « Qui ? » demanda Narcissa

- « Margaret Parkinson »

- « Oh ! Justement, il fallait que je lui parle ! Bella, je te laisse un moment »

Bellatrix fit un léger signe de la main, pour montrer son indifférence et regarda sa sœur quitter la pièce. Elle poussa un léger soupir et se laissa tomber un peu plus dans le sofa. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago qui jouait sans se soucier d'elle. Elle reporta alors son attention sur la pile de magasine qui traînait sur la table. Elle en attrapa un et l'ouvrit sans même regarder le titre et l'ouvrit une page au hasard. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant cet écoeurant spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Sur plusieurs pages de papiers glacés s'étalaient des photos de sorciers et de sorcières, tous bien habillés en train de faire la fête. Bellatrix ne supportait pas de voir ces personnes s'amuser et faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, sans se soucier de la guerre qui ne laissait aucun répit, sans ce soucier de la Révolution que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé pour purifier la communauté sorcière.

Voir toutes ses personnes étaler leur pseudo bonheur sur ces pages la mettait hors d'elle. Elle allait s'apprêter à déchirer ce journal qui l'insupportait quand son regard se posa sur une photo. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la jeune femme rousse, élégamment vêtue d'une robe noire, aux côtés d'un homme qui semblait ne jamais avoir vu un peigne de sa vie. Elle les avait parfaitement reconnus et pourtant, elle fixa la photo avec attention de longues, très longues minutes. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. James et Lily Potter s'affichaient en double page d'un magasine de ce genre. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle éclata de rire. Et commença à lire l'article. La soirée avait eu lieu à Blackpool. C'était donc là qu'ils se cachaient ! Bellatrix jubilait. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois et des mois. Elle les avait cherchés avec tant d'acharnement qu'elle avait l'impression d'être vidée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui suffirait donc d'écumer les rues et les environs de la ville de Blackpool et elle les retrouverait sans aucun mal. Et dire qu'elle les avait cherchés dans la région alors qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient absolument pas ! Tout cela devenait d'un coup tellement facile, il avait suffit qu'une baisse de leur vigilance les pousse à se laisser photographier. Quelle chance !

Bellatrix resta alors un moment interdite. Le doute s'insinua en elle. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Les Potter tenaient tant à la vie de leur stupide fils. Ils avaient toujours tout fait pour le cacher, elle avait du mal à croire à une chance aussi insolente. Elle reposa donc le magasine et saisit celui qui était posé juste en dessous. Il s'agissait de l'exemplaire de la semaine précédente. Avec frénésie cette fois, elle partit à la recherche des différentes photos. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les trouver. En tout et pour tout, il y avait quatre photos du couple Potter, les montrant lors de réception mondaine… Et aucune d'entre elle n'avaient été prise à la dérobée. Sur chaque cliché, les époux Potter posaient et souriaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils semblaient en représentation. Bellatrix fixa un moment les clichés d'un air sceptique, passant de l'un à l'autre au hasard.

Cet étalage ne ressemblait en rien aux habitudes des époux Potter. Ils avaient toujours été discrets et n'étaient pas des habitués des réceptions de ce genre. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'adonnait-il à ce genre de choses.  
Claire comme de l'eau de roche, la réponse frappa Bellatrix. Ils la fuyaient. Ils tentaient de l'entraîner sur une mauvaise piste. Elle avait faillit tomber dans le piège, mais elle était plus maligne qu'eux.

Elle n'irait pas tête baissée dans ce piège qu'on lui tendait. Elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de se tromper. Elle n'irait pas à Blackpool comme ils l'espéraient. S'ils tentaient par de tels moyens de l'emmener sur une fausse piste, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle les menaçait directement, ils avaient peur qu'elle ne les découvre. Elle se mit à sourire largement, satisfaite et reposa les magasines sur la table basse. Elle allait immédiatement chercher un plan plus efficace pour ses recherches…  
La première piste à laquelle elle pensa fut l'argent. Pour faire vivre sa famille, Potter avait de l'argent. Elle irait donc prendre des renseignements à Gringott's… Elle trouverait bien un ou deux gobelins qu'elle pourrait corrompre…

Excitée par cette perspective, Bellatrix devint plus impatiente que jamais. Tel un ressort, elle bondit hors du sofa et quitta le salon de sa sœur en faisant claquer la porte. C'est d'ailleurs sans la saluer et sans ce soucier qu'elle avait laissé son neveu seul dans une pièce sans surveillance, qu'elle quitta le manoir Malfoy en transplanant au milieu de l'entrée.


	126. Chapter 126

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour l'auteur les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2 : **Pour répondre à certaines reviews (anonymes ou pas…) je vous annonce ici que « Ce qui aurait pu se passer » est une fic de 156 chapitres, dont deux épilogues ! Voilà, vous savez tout !

**Note 3:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt cinq : Derrière les barreaux**

_  
« Mains en l'air  
Dans le dos  
Je prends tout  
Ça de haut  
Tue le temps  
Coule ma peine  
Là, derrière  
Les barreaux »  
Zazie (Tous des anges)_

- « Vous êtes certain de ce que vous faîtes ? »

Albus Dumbledore regarda avec un sourire poli son interlocuteur qui parlait avec une voix rocailleuse et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'homme, grand et d'une carrure impressionnante lui tendit alors un petit morceau de parchemin comportant un sceau officiel d'Azkaban. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête, et sans faire durer plus longtemps cet entretien, il quitta la modeste cabane qui servait de bureau d'accueil. Une fois dehors, il remonta le col de sa cape pour ce protéger du vent glacial et chargé d'embrun qui balayait la morne plaine de l'île. Devant lui, grande et haute comme une cathédrale, mais infiniment plus sinistre se dressait la prison d'Azkaban. Ses murs étaient gris et mornes. A l'approche du bâtiment, toute sensation de bonheur ou de joie disparaissait. Le professeur Dumbledore s'appliqua à penser le plus possible à des choses heureuses afin de ne pas se laisser gagner par la morosité qui suintait des murs.

Une fois arrivée devant les lourdes grilles métalliques qui contrôlaient l'entrée de la prison, le professeur Dumbledore tendit le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait très fermement dans sa main à l'homme qui sortit de la pénombre pour venir se placer devant lui. Comme tout ceux qui était resté trop longtemps près de ce terrible endroit, il paraissait éteint, déprimé, presque sans vie. Machinalement, le gardien parcourut les quelques lignes du parchemin et s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Dumbledore passa donc devant lui et sentit la lourde grille se refermer derrière lui. L'endroit n'ayant rien d'accueillant, le vieux sorcier décida d'y rester le moins longtemps possible et pressa le pas. Le gardien lui avait indiqué la cellule qu'il devait aller rejoindre. Il marcha donc dans les longs et sinistres corridors avant de trouver la cellule 3245. Une fois arrivé, il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un petit tabouret sur lequel il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait.

Le professeur Dumbledore plongea alors son regard dans la cellule qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre et le vieil homme dû froncer les sourcils pour parvenir à distinguer dans l'obscurité une masse blottie dans un coin. Il s'agissait du prisonnier qui y purgeait sa peine. Visiblement, ce prisonnier ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que quelqu'un l'observait. Le professeur Dumbledore décida alors de signaler sa présence. Il commença par un simple raclement de gorge, mais cela ne suffit pas. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement de la part du prisonnier. Dumbledore décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- « Monsieur Gaunt ! » l'appela-t-il « Monsieur Gaunt ! Morfin ? »

Ce n'est qu'en entendant son prénom que l'homme émit un grognement et se tourna vers lui. Lorsque son visage apparut dans la faible lumière cachot, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Cet homme avait le regard tellement vide, tellement éteint qu'il paraissait presque mort. Seule le souffle rauque qui soulevait sa poitrine rappelait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cadavre. Il était pâle, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage, le cachant en grande partie.

- « Morfin ? » insista Dumbledore dans un murmure.

L'homme sursauta violemment dans un spasme et grogna. Il planta son regard qui semblait privé d'âme dans celui du professeur et murmura d'une voix rocailleuse.

- « Il va me tuer si s'il voit que je l'ai perdue »

- « Qui ? Qui va vous tuer Morfin ? Qu'avez-vous perdu ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec douceur.

- « Je l'ai perdu… » continua Morfin sans se soucier de répondre ou non à la question qui lui était posée.

- « Morfin ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je cherche juste des informations ! Je suis le professeur Dumbledore ! Souvenez-vous, je vous ai fait venir au château de Poudlard pour que vous y parliez Fourchelangue… »

Il sembla au professeur Dumbledore qu'une étincelle alluma les yeux du prisonnier, mais aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, la fugace apparition disparut.

- « Il va me tuer… » grogna Morfin.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. On lui avait pourtant dit, quand il avait fait sa demande de visite que cet homme était devenu un vieux dément qui ne cessait de répéter toujours que quelqu'un allait le tuer pour avoir perdu quelque chose. Il était impossible d'en savoir plus. Morfin Gaunt n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qui était venu à Poudlard les aider à trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Celui-ci n'avait presque plus rien de vivant.

- « Morfin, je vous en prie, essayez de m'écouter attentivement ! » tenta Dumbledore

Mais c'était peine perdue, le jeune homme ne cessait de le fixer d'un air absent, comme s'il ne l'entendait même pas. Albus soupira alors. Il répugnait à employer la ruse ou des manières illégales pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais dans le cas présent, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tout doucement, pour ne pas effrayer Morfin, il tira sa baguette de sa poche. Rapidement et discrètement il lui jeta un stupéfix. Immédiatement, il vit le prisonnier se raidir et ne plus bouger. Il l'attira alors vers lui d'un accio et lorsqu'il fut assez prêt il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

L'opération dura plusieurs minutes. Azkaban avait déjà largement abîmé l'esprit de cet homme, au départ très fragile psychologiquement. Tout était confus, épars et mélangé. Il fallut beaucoup de temps au professeur pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce méli-mélo d'images et de souvenirs. Pourtant, il parvint à trouver se dont il avait besoin. Il prit alors tout le temps nécessaire pour observer ce souvenir. Il le consulta à de longues reprises, cherchant à chaque fois s'il n'y avait pas un détail qui lui avait échappé. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'esprit de Morfin, il lui semblait avoir en main toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Morfin avait reçut la visite de son neveu, Tom Jedusor qui lui avait vraisemblablement dérobé la bague, dernier héritage de Salazar Serpentard que sa famille gardait comme un trésor. Ce que Morfin craignait donc le plus était que son père apprenne la disparition de ce bijou, seul vestige de la grandeur passée de leur famille. Il s'en souciait plus que le fait qu'on l'ait inculpé à tort pour le meurtre de la famille Jedusor. Sa mémoire avait été très bien modifiée, un beau travail de professionnel. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne se laissait pas abuser. Tout ceci, ces meurtres, ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre de Morfin. Il n'était pas un sorcier assez brillant et était quelqu'un de plutôt rustre, pas assez malin pour orchestrer un plan de ce genre.

Dumbledore se recula alors. Il regarda encore un long moment l'homme inerte allongé devant lui. Il le libéra du stupéfix. Morfin se réveilla dans un sursaut en prenant une grande inspiration qui fit rugir ses bronches en un bruit rauque. Affolé, il regarda à de nombreuses reprises autour de lui avant de retourner se tapir dans l'ombre de son cachot en marmonnant presque inintelligiblement

- «Il va me tuer si s'il voit que je l'ai perdue »

Dumbledore soupira et rangea sa baguette. Après avoir jeter un dernier regard à ce pauvre homme hagard et perdu, il s'engagea dans le long couloir qui l'emmenait vers la sortie. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, content mine de rien de retrouver l'air libre. Azkaban avait quelque chose de lourd et d'oppressant qu'il n'était pas mécontent de quitter. Il fit encore quelques pas sur la plaine morne et déserte avant de transplaner.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver devant la maison des Gaunt. Son emplacement était l'une des seules choses de clair qu'il avait trouvé dans l'esprit embrumé de Morfin. Les murs grisâtres étaient presque entièrement recouverts de mousse et un si grand nombre de tuiles étaient tombées du toit qu'on en voyait la charpente par endroit. Le jardin ou du moins ce qu'il en restait était envahi par des orties. Dumbledore, tirant sa sortie de sa poche, il se dégagea un chemin parmi les plantes de manière à pouvoir atteindre sans encombres la porte d'entrée. Il la poussa, elle n'était pas refermée. Apparemment, l'équipe d'auror du Ministère qui s'était chargée de l'arrestation de Morfin ne s'était pas encombrée de ce genre de détail. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que le professeur entra dans la demeure. 

Elle était dans un état de délabrement pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Hormis la couche impressionnante de poussière qui recouvrait les meubles et le sol, les murs étaient crasseux et par moment, on y voyait des traces de moisissures. Apparemment, les enfants du village voisin étaient venus se faire peur ici. Sur les murs se trouvaient toutes sortes d'inscriptions. Entre insultes et déclaration de courage et d'héroïsme, certains pans étaient entièrement recouverts par les graffitis. Prudemment, Dumbledore avança dans la demeure. Certains meubles avaient été renversés et certains objets étaient brisés. Il se dégageait de la demeure une odeur fortement nauséabonde. Le professeur Dumbledore fit alors apparaître un mouchoir blanc qu'il plaqua sur son visage. L'endroit était lugubre. On avait beau être le matin, il faisait sombre. Tout paraissait morne et triste… Abandonné.

Dumbledore remonta alors ses manches, il avait du travail. Il avait eu, en observant le souvenir de Morfin, une sorte de pressentiment. Bien sur, rien n'était sur, ce n'était que des suppositions, mais pourtant, il en était convaincu. Tom avait dérobé la bague de son oncle, en avait sans doute fait un Horcrux et l'avait caché ici, dans cette demeure qui était celle de sa famille. Quelle belle symbolique ! Un morceau de l'âme du dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard, reposant à l'abri dans la demeure familiale de ces derniers membres.

Dumbledore se mit alors au travail. De longues heures durant, il chercha. Il procéda avec minutie, en opérant pièce par pièce. Il fouilla chaque recoin, chaque meuble, chaque tiroir, chaque corniche de la maison. Il fut bientôt recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, pourtant il n'arrêta pas. Plus il cherchait, plus il était convaincu que son pressentiment était fondé. Il ne voulait pas baisser les bras, il devait trouver cette bague.  
Il se redressa alors et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il brandit alors sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de reconnaissance magique. Il chercha alors, avec la précision d'un maître sourcier, si la maison recelait une source importante de magie. Pendant un long moment il ne se passait rien, puis subitement, elle se mit à frémir. Suivant la piste qui s'ouvrait devant lui, Dumbledore avança doucement, suivant les inclinaisons de sa baguette. Celle-ci le mena directement à la cheminée. Là, la baguette se mit à vibrer tellement fort que le professeur Dumbledore dû mettre fin au sortilège. Il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre et l'observa attentivement. Rien ne semblait montrer qu'il cachait un objet hautement chargé en magie noire. Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur les pierres noircies de suie de la cheminée. Il sentit alors très nettement des vibrations magiques. Le doute n'était plus permis. Il y avait quelques choses derrière ces pierres. Il agrippa alors de ses longs doigts fins une des jointures de la pierre et commença à tirer. Il sentit alors une violente décharge lui parcourir la main. D'un geste vif, il l'ôta de la pierre et la secoua vivement. Tout ceci était étrange mais pas vraiment surprenant. Voldemort n'allait tout de même pas cacher un morceau de son âme sans une protection puissante autour.

Le professeur Dumbledore agrippa alors de nouveau la jointure de la pierre de sa main et tira autant qu'il pu. Il ressentait toujours cette violente impression de fourmillement dans le bras, mais il ne céda pas. A force d'insister, la pierre finit par avoir un certain jeu et pivoter légèrement. Encouragé par son succès et ignorant toujours la douleur qu'il lui parcourait la main et l'avant bras, il insista jusqu'à finalement dégager entièrement la pierre. Il la jeta en arrière et l'entendit se briser sur le sol, en même temps qu'elle brisait le carrelage grossier de la pièce. Mais Dumbledore était bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

La pierre qu'il avait ôté, cachait une cavité sombre qui paraissait plutôt étroite. Il se massa un moment sa main encore douloureuse et se pencha pour en observer l'intérieur.

Là, dans l'obscurité de la cache, se trouvait un socle sombre. Prudemment, Dumbledore tendit la main et à cet instant un puissant rai de lumière apparut éclairant le socle, éblouissant le professeur. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à cette toute nouvelle clarté, il tendit une nouvelle fois la main pour ce saisir de la bague noire qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu. Il allait s'en saisir quand il sentit une immense chaleur embrasée la cavité. Par réflexe, il retira sa main. Elle était rouge et brûlée, parsemée d'immenses cloques commençaient déjà à s'y former. Il l'observa un moment avant qu'un sourire désabusé se forma sur son visage. C'était tellement prévisible !

Dans la cavité, un immense feu vert brûlait. Pour atteindre la bague, il n'avait d'autre choix que de plonger sa main dans la fournaise. Par acquis de conscience, pour ne négliger aucune autre solution, mais aucun des sorts qu'il ne jeta ne fit venir à lui l'objet. Il reposa donc sa baguette et en soupirant, plongea sa main dans le brasier.  
Il étouffa un cri quand sa main se consuma. Il se dépêcha de retrouver à tâtons la bague et lorsqu'il la retrouva, il fit bien attention à s'en saisir fermement pour ne pas la laisser échapper et ne surtout pas avoir à la chercher d'avantage tant la douleur était grande. Le meilleur moyen que le professeur Dumbledore trouva fut de la passer à son doigt. Il retira alors sa main à toute vitesse, s'attendant à être enfin soulagé mais la délivrance n'arriva pas. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, se fut presque avec horreur qu'il remarqua que sa main était toujours en feu. Son bras, se consumait telle une bûche dans une cheminée, entouré d'un halo de flammes vertes qui ne cessaient de brûler et de le ronger.

Dumbledore chercha sa baguette sur le sol et aussi vite qu'il le pu et se jeta un sort. Immédiatement une gerbe d'eau sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et coula sur son bras. Il fallut de nombreux litres d'eau pour parvenir à éteindre le brasier qui continuait à détruire son bras. Lorsque tout fut éteint dans un lourd panache de fumée grise, le professeur Dumbledore était en sueur et son visage était défiguré par la douleur. Il jeta un regard à sa main et eut un haut le cœur. Sa main était noire et calcinée. La chair était desséchée. Sa main paraissait morte. Précautionneusement, il posa son bras abîmé sur ses genoux et le caressa du bout des doigts sa chair brûlée. Il étouffa un cri de douleur. Mais il avait l'essentiel : la bague. Prudemment, il approcha sa main du doigt qui portait la bague pour tenter de l'enlever, mais elle résista et ne voulut pas s'ôter. Elle restait en place comme si un sortilège empêchait de l'enlever. Dumbledore soupira, il s'agissait encore d'un piège de Voldemort.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assis sur une chaise miteuse dans un couloir lugubre éclairé par un unique néon blafard, Remus, les mains croisées sur ses genoux attendait depuis plus d'une heure. Il soupira. Il était en temps normal un garçon patient, mais il avait ses limites et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas être loin de les atteindre. Il supportait mal cet endroit. Il y ressentait toujours un sentiment de malaise, d'autant plus cette fois-ci car cela faisait de très longs mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il étirait un peu son dos un peu endolori quand une voix rude, peu aimable et sèche cria son nom. Il se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la vieille et aigrie mademoiselle Jones qui le fixait d'un air sévère derrière ses lunettes en écaille de tortue. En passant devant elle, Remus se fit la réflexion que le Département de Régulation des Créatures Magique n'avait hérité de la plus agréable des secrétaires. Cela le fit sourire et c'est un peu plus joyeux qu'il pénétra dans le bureau qu'elle lui indiquait.

Un homme l'attendait, debout derrière son bureau. Il avait un air jovial qui inspirait la confiance, ce qui était le moment le plus rassurant que Remus avait vécu depuis son arrivée dans ces locaux.

- « Bonjour, monsieur Plath » le salua-t-il en lui tendant la main

- « Bonjour Remus » lui répondit-il en répondant à sa poignée de main « Vous m'avez l'air très en forme »

- « Je le suis monsieur Plath » lui assura le jeune homme en prenant place dans le fauteuil qui lui était destiné.

- « J'en suis ravi. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » demanda l'homme en se ré-installant à sa place.

- « Je dois vous avouez que non. Le hibou que j'ai reçu de vos services n'était pas très clair »

- « Je m'en doute » répondit l'homme en souriant « J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiété… »

Remus haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste, attentif à ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui dire.

- « La raison de votre présence ici est toute simple, monsieur Remus. Nous avions perdu votre trace… »

- « Pardon ? » demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

- « Et oui ! » lança l'homme en souriant « Au cours des derniers mois, nous avons à de nombreuses reprises tenté de vous contacter sans aucun succès »

- « C'est normal » avoua Remus « J'étais à l'étranger, j'y suis resté pas mal de temps. »

- « Ce qui explique que vous n'ayez pas répondu à nos hiboux. »

- « En effet. »

- « En tout cas, je suis content de vous savoir en bonne santé »

- « Merci »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire avant de reprendre un peu plus de leur sérieux.

- « Donc, si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est bien sur pour mettre à jour votre fiche signalétique »

Remus grimaça.

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas un moment très agréable, mais vous savez que nous sommes obligés de passer par là »

- « Je sais bien, alors je vous en prie, faisons vite. »

- « Entendu »

L'homme se saisit alors d'une immense pile de parchemin dans laquelle il fouilla pendant de longues minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait enfin.

- « Allons-y… Veuillez lire ce document et me confirmer que toutes les informations qui s'y trouvent sont exactes »

Remus s'exécuta aussitôt et lu avec attention toutes ses informations sur lui, fichées au Ministère comme s'il était de la marchandise. Il détestait cela, il avait vraiment l'impression, à chaque fois qu'il était dans ce bureau, et cela malgré la bonhomie de son interlocuteur, de n'être qu'un pion. Un pion que l'on empêchait de vivre librement. Tout cela parce qu'il était un lycanthrope.

- « Elles sont exactes » souffla-t-il une fois sa lecture terminée.

- « Vous ne nous avez pas communiquer votre adresse » lança Plath

- « Ce n'est pas obligatoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non, bien sur, mais cela est plus pratique… »

- « Je préfère ne pas la donner au Ministère » trancha Remus.

C'était vrai, il ne tenait pas à ce que des membres du Ministère puisse débarquer chez lui à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas. Son studio était soumis au Fidélitas.

- « Vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que cela signifie ? » insista monsieur Plath

- « Entièrement. Il me faudra revenir tous les deux mois pour confirmer que je n'ai pas quitté le pays, c'est bien cela ? »

- « Oui, vous comprenez bien que c'est une contrainte dont vous pourriez aisément vous passez… »

- « Je ne souhaite pas vous communiquer mon adresse » trancha Remus

- « Très bien, je n'insisterais donc pas » murmura Plath.

- « Je vous remercie »

Remus regarda donc l'homme continuer la lecture de sa fiche.

- « Tout cela m'a l'air parfait, je vais donc continuer à vous posez quelques questions avant de vous relâcher » sourit-il « Monsieur Scott nous a signifié que vous ne travailliez plus pour lui »

- « En effet, la famille Scott à quitter le pays et je ne souhaitais pas les suivre » répondit-il en sentant son cœur et ses entrailles ses serrer en évoquant ce souvenir car il était intimement et irrévocablement lié à son souvenir à elle.

Remus du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas évoquer le prénom de la jeune femme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir à laquelle il se refusait de penser, encore aujourd'hui.

- « Monsieur Lupin ? »

Remus sursauta, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui parlait.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je voulais savoir si vous aviez travaillé depuis ? » demanda monsieur Plath

- « Euh… Oui… Je suis associé dans l'entreprise de mes deux amis, mais je n'ai d'associé que le nom. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis des mois car on m'a de nouveau proposé un poste de professeur »

- « Vraiment ?! » demanda Plath, d'un air sincèrement ravi

- « Oui, je suis désormais professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard »

- « Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! C'est là un excellent poste ! »

- « J'en suis conscient » répondit Remus.

- « J'espère que vous y resterez longtemps ! »

- « Moi aussi »

Remus vit alors son interlocuteur ranger sa fiche, dûment remplie sur le sommet de la pile de parchemin et le regarda en souriant.

- « J'ai eu toutes les informations que je souhaitais avoir »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui, nos services voulaient simplement nous assurer que nous n'avions pas perdu votre trace. »

- « Oh… Je suppose que par les temps qui court, le Ministère préfère savoir où se trouve les personnes qu'il considère comme potentiellement dangereuses… » lança Remus, désabusé.

- « Je suis vraiment navré. Je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que je vous prends pour quelqu'un de mauvais mais… »

- « Vous avez des ordres. Je sais, monsieur Plath, je sais… »

Remus esquissa un faible sourire et serra la main que l'homme lui tendait. Sans ajouter un mot, il quitta le bureau, puis le Département, sans lancer un seul regard à la secrétaire acariâtre. Une fois dans le hall du Ministère, il se dépêcha de regagner la sortie, il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Une fois dehors, dans la vieille ruelle insalubre et déserte, il transplana et se rendit devant la grande maison qui accueillait ses congénères.

Le Ministère ignorait qu'un si grand nombre de loups-garous se trouvait concentré ici. S'il l'apprenait, il s'empresserait sûrement de les chasser voire de les emprisonner. Mais Remus faisait confiance au professeur Dumbledore. Il savait que jamais personne du Ministère ne les trouverait ici.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur joyeuse. Ce rendez vous l'avait rendu morose et des pensées noires avaient envahi son esprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi triste. Et comme à chaque fois que ce sentiment s'insinuait en lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle qui le lui avait infligé.

Kathleen. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis leur rupture. Rien, pas le moindre mot. Il savait juste qu'elle était partie pour la France, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Peut-être était-elle heureuse, peut-être avait-elle un autre homme dans sa vie ? Lui n'avait personne… Il était seul. Entouré d'amis qui l'aimaient et qui le soutenaient mais il se sentait très seul au fond de lui.

Il frissonna, autant de froid que de peine. Remus décida alors de réagir. Il ne voulait pas se laisser submergé par la tristesse et la douleur. Il devait se montrer plus fort que cela. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta sa torpeur et son immobilité et pénétra dans le jardin de la grande maison. Il entra sans frapper, ni sonner, comme d'habitude. Il était ici chez lui, au même titre que tous les résidents de cette maison. A l'intérieur, il faisait doux. Une délicieuse odeur embaumait l'endroit, Remus se rendit alors compte qu'il avait faim. Il ôta sa veste et l'accrocha au porte manteau et se rendit dans la cuisine. Six personnes s'y trouvaient dont Debae, assise près de la fenêtre.

- « Salut Remus ! » le saluèrent les personnes présentes.

- « Salut »

Le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement l'immense sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Debae. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle, et il s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Il décida d'ignorer les sourires et les regards amusés des autres loups-garous présents dans la pièce. Apparemment, le fait que la jeune femme ait un faible pour lui ne leur avait pas échappé. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, s'il devait les ignorer où mettre les choses au clair, il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Il prit place près d'elle et lui rendit son sourire.

- « Ca ne va pas » murmura-t-elle tout bas, pour que personne d'autre ne les entende.

Comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme fut surpris de voir que Debae savait comment il se sentait. Elle savait toujours avec une justesse étonnante les émotions qu'il ressentait. Cela le mettait parfois mal à l'aise, mais Debae était toujours si gentille et douce avec lui que la gêne passait vite.

- « Je reviens du Ministère » répondit-il

- « Oh… »

- « Ce n'est jamais très agréable de savoir qu'on est fiché comme du bétail… » grogna-t-il

La jeune femme eut pour lui un sourire triste et posa avec tendresse sa main sur son bras. Remus lui en fit reconnaissant. Désireux de changer de sujet pour s'aérer l'esprit, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles ici ? » demanda-t-il à tout le monde

- « Le professeur Dumbledore est passé ! » lui annonça une des femmes présentes dans la pièce en lui tendant une assiette pleine de biscuits tout juste sortis du four dans laquelle le jeune homme piocha avec gourmandise.

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui » répondit Zac, présent lui aussi dans la pièce, mais sur un ton beaucoup plus agacé.

Remus le soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour Debae et d'être jaloux de lui.

- « Il avait une nouvelle mission à nous confier » continua le jeune homme

- « De la surveillance ! » continua Debae, en souriant « Bien moins risquée que la dernière fois »

Remus lui fit un sourire confiant. Il savait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup souffert de l'échec de la précédente mission.

- « Vous allez surveillez quoi ? » demanda Remus

- « Poudlard et ses environs pour un premier groupe » expliqua Zac « Un autre groupe sera chargé de courtes missions de surveillance. Debae et moi, on doit espionner un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes ces prochains jours »

- « Tu connais Barjow et Beurk ? » demanda Debae

- « Bien sur ! Le gérant est un sale type… »

- « On va l'espionner quelques temps. Histoire d'être bien sur qu'il ne sait rien de trop louche avec des mangemorts… » lança Zac

- « Et de temps en temps, on alternera les équipes, pour être bien sur qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer. » termina Debae

- « Tu as l'air contente » souffla Remus

- « Je suis emballée de me rendre utile ! J'avais tellement peur que le professeur Dumbledore ne veuille plus que je travaille pour lui à cause du fiasco avec son prisonnier ».

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » grogna Remus « Dumbledore est toujours partant quand il s'agit de laisser une autre chance à quelqu'un. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il t'ait confié une autre mission. Je lui ai dit que tu étais très compétente… »

- « Oh Remus… »

- « Bon ! Si on allait dans le salon pour manger tout ça ! » la coupa Zac avec humeur.

Remus se mit à sourire doucement. Ses soupçons étaient fondés. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment très jaloux de lui et pourtant, il n'avait rien à craindre. Remus n'éprouvait pas pour la jeune femme les sentiments qu'elle lui portait ni ceux que Zac portait à Debae…

Il se leva donc et en soupirant regagna le salon, suivit par Debae.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

C'est un peu essoufflée qu'Océane arriva devant la porte de Jasire. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur un point de côté qui la faisait souffrir un peu en dessous de ses côtes. Elle resta donc en haut des escaliers, reprenant sa respiration et attendant que sa douleur s'estompe. Lorsque se fut le cas, elle poussa enfin la porte. Elle ne voulait pas que Sirius la voie dans un état pareil. Elle n'avait pourtant que monter quelques étages à pieds. Sa grossesse commençait à se faire ressentir sur sa condition physique, mais si jamais Sirius l'apprenait, elle craignait qu'il la force à garder le lit jusqu'à la naissance de leur fille. Une fois remise, elle entra dans la salle d'attente.

- « Bonjour ! Oh ! Océane ! Comment vas-tu ? » lança joyeusement Lucrécia en souriant

- « Bien ! Très bien ! » assura la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire « Je voudrais voir Sirius, c'est possible ? »

- « Toujours ! Je crois que je me ferais gronder si je t'interdisais de le voir » plaisanta la secrétaire en lui désignant du menton la porte du bureau de son mari.

Océane hocha la tête et s'y rendit en quelques pas. Elle frappa quelques coups vifs et ne tarda pas à entendre la voix de son mari lui dire d'entrer. Ne se faisant pas prier, la jeune femme poussa la porte entra rapidement avant de la refermer très vite.

- « Océane ?! »

La jeune femme fixa son mari en souriant largement. Les deux pieds posés sur son bureau, avachi sur son fauteuil, des dossiers éparpillés partout autour de lui, il ne paraissait pas fournir un effort intense.

- « Je te dérange en plein travail ! » plaisanta-t-elle en s'approchant.

- « J'ai une vie très stressante… » lui répondit-il en se redressant et en ramassant ses papiers en une grande brassée qu'il glissa en vrac dans un de ses tiroirs.

- « Je vois ça… » murmura-t-elle en arrivant juste devant lui.

Il se leva alors et la fixa d'un air soudain devenu grave.

- « Ca va ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu es là ? »

- « J'avais envie d'être avec toi » avoua tout simplement la jeune femme.

Depuis le moment où il l'avait quittée pour venir travailler, elle avait ressentit un grand vide qu'elle avait eu envie de combler. Elle s'était donc débrouillée pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Elle avait envie de ses bras autour de sa taille, des lèvres sur les siennes…

- « Où est Lalyh ? » demanda tout de même Sirius en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et en la forçant à s'asseoir sur son confortable fauteuil.

- « Chez ma mère »

- « Tu avais envie de me voir à ce point ?! » s'étonna le jeune homme en souriant tendrement.

- « Oh oui » souffla la jeune femme en tendant ses bras.

Sirius se pencha alors et l'enlaça délicatement. Océane ferma les yeux et respira son odeur à plein poumon. Elle aimait tellement être dans ses bras.

- « Eh ! » murmura le jeune homme à cet instant « Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? »

Il s'accroupit devant elle et replaça une longue mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Océane lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- « Oui, je suis juste un peu lasse »

- « Normal… » murmura le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur son ventre rond.

Il le caressa doucement, un air émerveillé sur le visage.

- « Je ne m'en lasse pas… » souffla-t-il sans quitter son ventre des yeux.

Océane souriait largement quand elle sentit quelque chose lui heurter le visage. Quelque chose de petit qui bourdonnait et qui s'emmêla dans ses cheveux. Elle poussa un léger cri. Sirius releva la tête.

- « Ne bouge pas… » souffla-t-il en souriant

- « Dépêche toi ! J'ai horreur de ça » lança Océane d'une voix un peu aigue.

Elle sentit alors la main de son mari s'approcher de son visage et se saisir de l'importun d'un geste vif. Il le dégagea alors et éloigna sa main tout aussi vite. Entre ses deux doigts, il tenait un scarabée que Océane trouva immense.

- « Voilà celui qui t'a sauvagement attaqué ! » plaisanta Sirius en regardant l'insecte avec amusement.

- « Ne te moques pas de moi ! » rétorqua Océane « Je déteste ça ! »

- « Je sais, je sais… » souffla Sirius en se levant. « C'est quand même étonnant à cette saison d'en voir un ! Tu veux que je le mette dehors ? »

- « Oh non ! Il va avoir froid ! » souffla la jeune femme, prise de pitié pour cet animal en pensant au froid qui régnait encore en cette fin de février.

- « Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! » rit Sirius « J'en fais quoi alors ? »

- « Laisse le près de la fenêtre, et reviens par là ! »

En souriant, le jeune homme posa l'insecte sur la vitre et se dépêcha de revenir vers elle.

- « Tes désirs sont des ordres ma jolie grosse… »

- « Sirius ! » s'indigna la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

- « Oh ma belle ! Ne te vexe pas ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime comme ça… »

- « Oui mais quand même ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me le faire remarquer ! Je sais bien que j'ai pris du poids et… »

- « Tais toi tout de suite ! » lui demanda Sirius en posant un doigt sur tes lèvres « Tu sais bien que je plaisante et que je ne te trouve pas grosse du tout, tu es magnifique »

- « Mouais… » grogna la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

- « Océane… »

La jeune femme ne se dérida pas.

- « Ma belle » insista Sirius mais Océane ne broncha pas.

Le jeune homme caressa alors doucement sa joue.

- « Chérie… »

La jeune femme luttait pour ne pas sourire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle aimait le voir tout faire pour se faire pardonner.

- « Mon petit bouton d'or » souffla enfin Sirius en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Cette fois ci, Océane ne pu s'empêcher le sourire radieux de naître sur ses lèvres. Sirius la fixa aussi, mais d'un air surpris.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

- « Tu réalises comment tu m'as appelée ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Tu sais que tu ne m'appelles comme ça que quand nous sommes dans des moments particulièrement intimes d'habitude ? »

- « On est pas dans un moment intime là ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle doucement

- « Je parlais d'un moment un peu plus… physique » murmura la jeune femme tout contre ses lèvres

- « J'avais compris » souffla-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Il l'embrasa tendrement avant de s'éloigner un peu. Océane souriait autant que cela était possible. Sirius n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi affectueux hors de chez eux. Et même si son bureau leur offrait une relative intimité, il ne s'était jamais autorisé à être aussi tendre et démonstratif avec elle ici. Elle en était vraiment heureuse.

- « Je croyais que tu aimais quand je t'appelais comme ça » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille.

- « J'adore » chuchota-t-elle avant de se blottir contre lui

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes avant que Sirius ne se relève. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Je suis content que tu sois venue »

- « Moi aussi » murmura-t-elle « Ca me fait du bien d'être avec toi, juste avec toi, en amoureux »

Elle vit alors son mari prendre un air plus grave, et poser sa main sur sa joue.

- « Tu étais très tendue ces derniers jours »

Océane sentit son ventre se serrer. Oui, elle avait été sur la défensive ces derniers jours et elle se sentait encore plus mal de voir qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

- « On dirait que ça va mieux » murmura-t-il en souriant alors.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- « Viens… » lui souffla-t-elle.

Sans se faire prier, Sirius se rapprocha d'elle. Mais la jeune femme fut très surprise de le voir blottir sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il s'y blottit confortablement même s'il devait être à genoux sur le sol pour cela. La jeune femme glissa alors ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son mari et posa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- « Je t'ai un peu négligé ces derniers temps pas vrai ? » murmura-t-elle « Je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupée de toi… »

Elle le sentit rire doucement et déposer un baiser sur son sein, à travers son chemisier.

- « Tu n'étais pas très en forme… » murmura-t-il.

Elle le trouvait adorable de lui chercher des excuses comme ça et le serra un peu plus contre elle.

- « Ce n'est pourtant pas que je n'avais pas envie d'être avec toi… Mais je sentais que j'avais besoin d'être un peu… seule »

- « Je peux comprendre ça… » murmura-t-il

- « Mais je vais me rattraper » promit-elle en glissant sa main sur sa joue.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Oui… Je sens que nous sommes entrés dans la période de ma grossesse où je vais m'appliquer à te fatiguer… » souffla-t-elle d'un air plein de sous entendus

- « J'en suis ravi ! » déclara-t-il avec un air gourmand.

Elle éclata de rire et se dépêcha de l'embrasser comme pour sceller la promesse de tendresse à venir. Il y répondit avec ferveur. Bientôt la jeune femme oublia tout ce qu'il n'était pas lui et glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Sirius l'embrassait maintenant avec passion et elle sentait ses mains glisser sur son corps et sur ses formes en s'y attardant par moment.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, se levant pour le sentir plus contre elle. Il parut s'en réjouir car il se fit plus pressant, enfouissant une de ses mains dans ses longues mèches blondes tandis que l'autre se perdait dans le bas de son dos. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand soudain, Sirius se raidit et cessa de l'embrasser. Doucement, il la repoussa un peu.

- « Mieux vaux arrêter maintenant, sinon je n'en serais plus capable » la prévint-il en souriant doucement.

Déjà essoufflée, Océane le fixa un petit moment de répondre.

- « C'est dommage… » souffla-t-elle en se glissant contre lui.

- « Aurais-tu oublié où nous sommes ? » demanda Sirius d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas oublié, elle voulait juste le taquiner un peu. Il était bien clair pour elle qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller à faire quoique ce soit dans ce bureau… Elle se ré-installa donc simplement dans le fauteuil. Sirius la fixa avec amusement avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle sur son bureau.

- « Je suis un peu déçu » avoua-t-il

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « J'aurais voulu que tu insistes plus » murmura-t-il

Océane le fixa d'un air surpris.

- « J'aurais aimé que tu ne me laisses pas arrêter » lança-t-il d'un ton badin.

Estomaquée, Océane le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Quoi ?! Ici ! »

Sirius lui fit signe que oui.

- « Mais tu es fou ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

- « Avec Lucrécia dans la pièce à côté ?! Dans ce bureau où tout le monde rentre comme dans un moulin ?! »

Cette fois-ci il se mit à rire.

- « C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus je te signale ! » lui rappela-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Ce sont mes hormones ! » lui répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Après tout, elle avait une excuse irréfutable pour expliquer son enthousiasme débordant, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

- « Je n'y crois qu'à moitié » lança Sirius, de plus en plus amusé.

- « Et toi ça ne t'aurait pas gêné ? »

- « Je crois que non… » souffla-t-il

- « J'en apprends tous les jours sur toi » lui lança-t-elle alors.

- « Tant mieux… » lui répondit-il avant de déposer tendrement un baiser sur son front.

Océane le regarda alors avec tendresse et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passé un merveilleux moment en compagnie de son mari.


	127. Chapter 127

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour l'auteur les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2 : **Pour répondre à certaines reviews (anonymes ou pas…) je vous annonce ici que « Ce qui aurait pu se passer » est une fic de 156 chapitres, dont deux épilogues ! Voilà, vous savez tout !

**Note 3:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt six : Coup bas**

_  
« C'est la guerre, c'est la haine  
Les mots portent des coups bas »  
Charles Aznavour ( La dispute)_

- « Alors ? Comment ils vont ? » demanda James en penchant sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir sa femme franchir le seuil de la porte de leur maison.

- « Bien… » répondit simplement la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

- « C'est tout ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

- « Oui » soupira Lily en se laissant tomber près de lui sur le canapé.

Aussitôt, James referma le magasine qu'il était en train de feuilleter et le jeta sur la table basse pour pouvoir passer un bras autour des épaules de sa femme qui se dépêcha de poser sa tête sur son torse.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air contente » souffla James avant de poser un baiser sur une de ses tempes.

- « Ce n'est pas ça… » murmura-t-elle « Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de nouveau. Ils ne vont pas mieux, mais ils ne vont pas plus mal… On a pas eu d'évolution pour le moment »

- « Mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine que le traitement a commencé ! » s'exclama James « C'est normal que les progrès ne se voit pas en si peu de temps ! Tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait être patiente ! »

- « Je sais… » murmura-t-elle en se calant un peu plus contre lui « Il faut croire que je suis devenue impatiente… »

« Oh ! Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé laisser traîner les choses… » glissa le jeune homme à son oreille en la serrant un peu plus.

- « C'est vrai qu'en général, quand je me décide, je fonce… »

- « En bonne gryffondor qui se respecte » plaisanta James en riant presque.

Lily se mit aussi à rire de bon cœur et releva sa tête. James pu alors plonger son regard dans les merveilleux yeux émeraude qui le charmaient toujours autant. Ne pouvant résister d'avantage à cette tentation, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser.

- « Et bien… » lança-t-elle dans un souffle « Que me vaut tant d'enthousiasme ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… Disons que j'en avais très envie… »

James vit la jeune femme sourire encore plus.

- « Où sont les enfants ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle dans le salon.

- « A l'étage… Sous la surveillance de Dobby pour les plus grands, endormi pour notre petit Jack. »

- « Tu veux dire qu'on est seuls, ici, tous les deux ? » demanda Lily en laissant glisser ses doigts sur son torse.

- « J'en ai bien l'impression » murmura le jeune homme en souriant largement.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Lily et lui n'avaient pas passé un vrai moment seul, tranquillement. Entre leurs enfants, le travail, la guerre et tout le reste, James se sentait parfois un peu perdu. C'est pour cela qu'il savourait des moments comme celui-ci, de relative intimité.

- « Embrasse moi » quémanda alors Lily d'une toute petite voix.

James s'exécuta aussitôt. Enlacés confortablement dans leur canapé, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à s'embrasser tendrement, profitant du calme qui régnait chez eux.

- « Oh la la !! Les zamoureux ! »

La voix de Harry les fit sursauter tous les deux en un bel ensemble. Ils se tournèrent vers l'escalier d'où elle provenait. La main dans celle de Dobby, qui tenait aussi Syrielle, Harry les regardait en souriant. Lily soupira alors doucement et James posa un léger baiser sur son front avant de se lever.

- « Oui ! On est amoureux ? Tu es jaloux ? » demanda-t-il à son fils en le prenant à son coup.

- « C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry.

- « Rien du tout ! Un petit garçon ne doit pas être jaloux de son Papa… » trancha Lily en se redressant un peu.

James adressa un clin d'œil à son fils qui se mit à rire. Il avait l'air joyeux, mais le jeune homme trouvait son fils un peu bizarre. Il fronça les sourcils.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda Lily

- « Je ne sais pas… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a les yeux un peu rouges ? » demanda James en s'approchant d'elle, leur fils toujours dans ses bras.

Il fit asseoir Harry sur le dossier du canapé et Lily se pencha vers lui.

- « Oui » murmura la jeune femme après avoir observer son fils avec attention. « Tu as mal à la tête, trésor ? »

- « Vi » lança le petit garçon.

- « Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ? » s'inquiéta James.

- « Il s'en est souvent plaint ces derniers jours. Au début, je croyais qu'il voulait jouer, mais plus ça va, plus il me le dit. Il a l'air fatigué aussi… » souffla la jeune femme en prenant Harry à son cou.

Le petit garçon cala sa tête contre son épaule.

- « Dobby, est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange concernant Harry ? » demanda alors la jeune femme à l'elfe

- « Le jeune maître a souvent frotté ses yeux aujourd'hui… » répondit l'elfe qui tenait toujours la main de Syrielle dans la sienne.

James vit sa fille le fixer avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard. Le jeune homme se dépêcha donc d'aller la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer bien que lui ne l'était pas du tout.

- « Il est malade alors ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme.

Lily se contenta d'hausser les épaules et posa sa main sur le front de Harry.

- « Il n'a pas de fièvre… » murmura-t-elle

- « Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a rien ! »

- « Oui, mais ce n'est sans doute pas grave » lui répondit Lily.

James n'en était pas convaincu. Dès qu'un de ses enfants n'allait pas bien, il était très inquiet. Lily prenait toujours la chose avec calme et se montrait toujours raisonnable, lui avait un mal fou à garder son sang-froid.

- « On l'emmène voir un pédiatromage ! » lança-t-il

- « Pas ce soir » lui répondit Lily

- « Mais, s'il a mal… »

- « Chéri ! Il a un peu mal à la tête, mais il n'a pas l'air de souffrir le martyr ! Demain, s'il a toujours mal, on l'emmènera voir un médecin. Pour ce soir, on va se contenter de le coucher tôt pour qu'il se repose »

- « Tu es sure qu'il ne serait pas plus prudent de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste »

Lily se mit alors à rire doucement et posa un baiser sur la joue de son fils et haussa les épaules quand elle croisa son regard. Elle câlina encore Harry quelques minutes avant de le reposer sur le canapé tout doucement.

- « Bon, et bien, puisque nous devons dîner tôt pour que Harry se repose, je vais aller préparer le repas. »

Elle disparut alors dans la cuisine sous le regard de James. Ce dernier tenait toujours Syrielle contre son torse. La petite fille, très calme ne bougeait pas. Le jeune homme décida alors d'occuper ses enfants avant le dîner et alla s'installer près du canapé près de son fils.

- « Ca va bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête mais enfonça son pouce dans sa bouche et se rapprocha pour se blottir contre lui. James se mit alors à sourire et regarda ses deux enfants avant de proposer d'une voix calme.

- « Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ? »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. L'histoire de ses mésaventures pour faire tomber leur mère amoureuse de lui les occupa jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Harry ne toucha pratiquement pas à son assiette ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter son père encore un peu plus. Il insista pour aller le coucher lui-même et ne quitta sa chambre que longtemps après qu'il se soit profondément endormi. Il voulait être sur qu'il allait bien. Il mit tant de temps, que quand il alla rejoindre Lily, elle dormait déjà. Il se glissa sous les draps discrètement et parvint à ne pas la réveiller. Pour autant, il ne trouva le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit, luttant contre l'envie de se réveiller pour vérifier que son fils allait bien.

Le lendemain, il fut le premier lever et donna son premier biberon de la journée à Jack confortablement installé dans le salon. Il avait réussit à l'empêcher de réveiller Lily par ses pleurs et il était assez fier de lui. Son fils calé dans ses bras, le biberon dans la bouche, il le regardait avec tendresse. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il sursauta quand la main fine et douce de sa femme se posa sur sa nuque.

- « Bonjour » murmura-t-elle encore endormie

- « Bonjour, tu as été voir Harry ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- « Il dort encore » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en se penchant pour caresser sur bout des doigts le visage de Jack.

- « Je sais que tu vas dire que je m'inquiète pour rien, mais je veux vraiment qu'on l'emmène voir un médecin ce matin. Qu'on soit sur ! Même s'il n'a rien, je veux en être sur »

Lily le regarda un moment d'un air grave avant de sourire doucement.

- « Si tu y tiens temps » souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son front. « Quand il se réveillera on l'emmènera voir quelqu'un »

- « Merci » se contenta de répondre James.

Il patienta jusqu'au réveil de Harry en jouant avec Jack. Le bébé qui venait de fêter ses trois mois le fascinait autant que l'avait fasciné ses deux autres enfants. Il joua un long moment avec ses petites mains, se régalant de ses sourires et de ses petits cris amusés. Lily, lovée dans le fauteuil en face d'eux les regardait en souriant, la tête posée sur son coude replié.

Harry ne tarda pas à les appeler, suivit par Syrielle. Lily monta à l'étage pour lever tout ce petit monde et une demi-heure après redescendit en les tenant par la main. Inquiet, James scruta Harry pour voir s'il allait bien. Mais c'était difficile à dire. Le petit garçon avait l'air plus endormi qu'autre chose. Il rata d'ailleurs la porte de la cuisine et se cogna. Lily mit un peu de temps à le consoler…

Une fois que tout le monde eut déjeuné et fut prêt, James et Lily les conduisirent chez Sirius. Le jeune homme accepta de s'occuper de Syrielle et Jack et James qui tenait fermement Harry contre son cou fut content de pouvoir enfin transplaner pour Ste Mangouste. Il attendait ce moment depuis la veille. Tous les trois se rendirent au service de pédiatrie magique, après s'être renseignés à l'accueil, on leur annonça qu'un pédiatromage pourrait les recevoir quelques instants plus tard.

L'attente dura plus de deux heures. Harry commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Les maigres jouets que proposait la salle d'attente n'étaient pas parvenus à capter son attention suffisamment longtemps. Même James commençait à s'impatienter quand soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et un homme, plutôt jeune, en blouse blanche les appela. D'un même geste, James et Lily se levèrent. Cette dernière attrapa la main de leur fils et tous les trois suivirent le pédiatromage qui les entraîna dans son bureau. Après les formalités d'usage, l'homme installa Harry sur une table d'examen. Il lui fit subir toutes sortes de tests, mais rien ne sembla l'inquiéter. Finalement après, quelques minutes, il l'aida à se rhabiller et autorisa le petit garçon à descendre. Immédiatement, Harry sauta de la table pour aller se blottir sur les genoux de sa maman.

- « Il n'a pas l'air malade » annonça le pédiatromage, mais James n'en était pas convaincu.

- « Mais enfin, ce n'est pas normal qu'il se plaigne ainsi sans raison ! » lança-t-il

- « Un caprice sans doute. Il vient d'avoir un petit frère si j'en crois votre dossier, il réclame peut être un peu plus d'attention de votre part de cette manière »

- « Il n'a jamais fait ça pour sa sœur » souffla James d'un air sceptique.

Il imaginait mal son fils montrer sa jalousie de cette manière là. Il l'imaginait plutôt faire toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables.

- « Il est plus grand désormais… » continua la pédiatromage en le fixant attentivement d'un air grave « Et… Excusez moi un moment… »

Il sembla réfléchir et se leva.

- « Je vais faire des tests supplémentaires. » déclara-t-il soudain.

Surpris, Lily et James échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

- « Il me faut aller dans une autre salle d'examen, tu viens Harry ? »

Le petit garçon ne semblait pas décidé à la suivre, mais d'une pression rassurante sur le dos, Lily l'incita à suivre le médecin. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la pièce James se tourna vers elle.

- « Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! »

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua la jeune femme qui semblait un peu inquiète.

Ils attendirent sans dire un mot pendant la demi-heure que dura l'absence de leur fils. James commençait sérieusement à se lever pour aller les chercher quand la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra, une énorme sucette dans la main, et un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Regarde ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en brandissant sa sucrerie.

- « Waouh ! » souffla James en lui souriant tendrement en tapotant sa petite tête brune.

Le petit garçon se dépêcha de regagner les genoux de sa maman tandis que le pédiatromage reprenait place derrière son bureau.

- « C'est bon » annonça-t-il « Je sais de quoi souffre votre fils. »

- « Ah… » soufflèrent en même temps Lily et James.

- « Il se plaignait de maux de tête n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui »

- « Avez-vous remarquer aussi qu'il était devenu maladroit ? Qu'il se cognait souvent ? Il m'a dit qu'il se faisait mal bien souvent » continua le pédiatromage.

- « Bien sur ! » lança James, un peu agacé par le fait qu'il tournait autour du pot. « Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le pédiatromage le fixa d'un air amusé avant de répondre.

- « Harry à tout simplement besoin de lunettes ».

Le silence accueillit cette nouvelle. Ce fut Lily qui réagit la première.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Votre fils a hérité de la myopie de son papa » annonça le médecin.

- « Génial ! » grogna alors James.

Cette nouvelle le mettait en colère. Il observa un moment Harry qui semblait un peu perdu avant de poser son regard noir sur le pédiatromage. Celui-ci sembla un peu décontenancé, mais termina tout de même sa consultation avec calme.

- « Je vous prescrit donc une paire de lunette. Il y a un très bon optimage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fait de très jolis modèles pour les enfants »

- « Très bien » répondit Lily ne prenant l'ordonnance que lui tendait le médecin.

A partir de cet instant, James ne suivit plus le fil de la conversation. Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, il ruminait ses idées noires. C'est distraitement qu'il serra la main du médecin et il fut le premier à quitter le cabinet. Il marcha un moment dans le couloir avant d'entendre Lily dire à Harry

- « Va jouer dans la salle d'attente mon trésor »

Il entendit le bruit des petits pas de son fils s'éloigner mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher pour autant, toujours aussi bougon.

- « James ! » l'appela alors Lily.

En soupirant, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Sa femme le fixait d'un air grave et légèrement sévère. Il revint sur ses pas pour s'approcher d'elle.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais là ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Rien ! C'est juste que ça me tue que Harry doive porter des lunettes ! » grogna-t-il

- « Ce n'est pas si grave… »

- « Pas si grave ?! Par Merlin, je n'aurais donc vraiment pas épargné mon fils ! Il a fallut qu'il hérite de toutes mes tares ! »

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

- « Il avait déjà mes cheveux impossible, maintenant il a aussi mes yeux défectueux ! »

- « James ! »

Elle le fixait d'un air grave et posa sa main sur sa joue. James soupira et à travers la baie vitrée fixa son fils qui jouait sans grand enthousiasme avec des cubes.

- « Non, mais regarde le ! Il me ressemble tellement ! A croire que je l'ai fait tout seul ! La seule chose qui montre qu'il est de toi aussi, ce sont ses yeux. Je suis tellement fier que nos enfants en aient hérités. C'est une des choses qui me rend heureux. Ca me tue de savoir que la seule chose visible de toi, la seule chose que notre fils n'ait pas hérité de moi va être caché derrière des lunettes »

Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Je sais que c'est pas marrant de porter des lunettes, surtout quand on est petit. Il n'a que trois ans et demi ! »

- « Il va être content d'être comme toi, lui… » souffla Lily

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Bien sur ! Oh je ne dis pas que ça durera toujours, mais au départ je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de porter des lunettes, parce que comme ça, il sera vraiment comme toi. Il t'admire beaucoup tu sais… »

James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et observa une nouvelle fois son fils par la baie vitrée.

- « Ce n'est pas si grave, qu'il doive porter des lunettes. Il va être adorable ! Ca lui donnera un petit air sérieux… Mais ça lui en donnera juste l'air… » murmura-t-elle d'un air amusé « Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ça ne le rendra pas plus sage. C'est ton fils James, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire contre ça ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda alors avec tendresse et reconnaissance et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il était calmé. Il s'en voulait moins. Cette discussion lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Il se détacha d'elle en souriant et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- « Maintenant, tu vas aller le voir, lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu n'est pas fâché contre lui » lui demanda-t-elle en lissant le col de sa chemise.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il croirait ça ? » demanda James.

- « Vu la réaction que tu as eu quand tu as appris la nouvelle, il a cru que tu étais en colère à cause de lui »

- « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »

- « Je sais… Mais pas lui. Allez, va le voir et après on ira chez cet optimage »

James hocha la tête et laissant Lily dans le couloir, se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son petit garçon qui décidément, lui ressemblait de plus en plus.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lorsque Hagrid ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Pourtant la certaine clarté qui colorait le ciel en direction de l'Est indiquait très clairement que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il se retourna dans un grognement qui résonna dans la caverne dans laquelle il se trouvait et, s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes se releva. Assis à même le sol, à l'endroit où il avait dormi, le demi géant frotta ses yeux de ses grandes mains et se leva. Il étira son corps endolori et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur de la caverne. Il faisait nuit, mais de moins en moins sombre. Tout était calme, mais il savait très bien que d'ici peu, les cris des oiseaux se feraient entendre. Plus ils avaient avancé dans cette région déserte de montagnes et de forêt, moins ils avaient rencontrés d'animaux. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Après tant de mois de marches, il était grand temps. Hagrid bailla et se dirigea vers la lisière du bois proche pour aller ramasser du petit bois pour ranimer le feu qui se mourrait dans la cendre près de l'entrée de la caverne.

Leur voyage avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Olympe était une femme délicate et n'avait pas l'habitude d'une vie aussi rude et, bien qu'elle ne s'en fût jamais plainte, les premières semaines avaient été très éprouvantes. Elle l'avait beaucoup retardée et ils n'étaient pas allés très vite. Ils s'étaient ensuite fait repérés par des mangemorts qui les avaient suivis. Ils avaient du faire de longs, très longs détours pour brouiller les pistes, ce qui leur avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Ensuite, cela avait été des moldus qui avaient été intrigués par leurs grandes tailles et qu'ils avaient du semer. Mais maintenant tout allait bien, ils n'avaient plus été observé depuis des jours, lui semblaient-ils. Ils étaient restés dans cette caverne pour s'en assurer. Le temps leur avait paru long, mais ils n'étaient pas mécontents de s'arrêter un peu. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Hagrid sentait que c'était le bon jour. Une sorte de pressentiment lui disait qu'ils étaient parvenus au bout de leur quête et qu'il ne tarderait plus à trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Lorsqu'il revint à la caverne, les bras chargé de petites branches sèches, Olympe dormait encore. Allongée sur son manteau et le sien, elle serra contre elle la mince couverture. Le confort était sommaire, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu lui offrir avec les moyens du bord, sacrifiant son bien-être pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop de la rudesse de leur condition. Olympe était une femme tellement fabuleuse…

Il se mit à sourire et s'accroupit devant ce qui restait de leur feu pour le ranimer. De belles flammes crépitaient joyeusement quand le soleil se leva entièrement sur le paysage de montagne et de forêt. Hagrid se leva alors et s'approcha de la jeune femme endormie.

- « Olympe ? Olympe… »

La demi géante ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et les referma aussitôt ce qui amusa beaucoup Hagrid.

- « Debout Olympe ! Il fait jour nous n'allons plus tarder à partir »

Ce lever lui coûtait visiblement beaucoup, mais Olympe ne fit aucun commentaire. En un rien de temps elle fut debout.

- « Bonjour Rubeus ! » lança-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement « Ceula fait longtemps queuh tu es deubout ? »

- « Un petit moment » avoua le jeune homme

Elle hocha alors la tête et s'éloigna vers le fond de la caverne. Ils y avaient découvert à leur arrivée un petit ruisseau qui leur permettait de se laver un minimum s'ils arrivaient à oublier combien l'eau était glaciale. Profitant de son absence, Hagrid retourna vers le feu et s'installa devant. Il attira à lui son sac et en sortit un cake un peu rassis et leur dernière outre de jus de citrouille. Il était temps qu'ils arrivent au but, les provisions qu'ils avaient ramenées de leur dernier passage dans un village devenaient bien maigres. Olympe ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et se fut en silence qu'ils partagèrent leur maigre repas.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour ranger toutes leurs affaires et quitter leur campement de fortune. Leurs sacs solidement arrimés sur leurs épaules, ils reprirent leur longue marche dans la forêt. Puis ils s'y enfonçaient, plus elle devenait silencieuse. Hagrid avait du mal à cacher l'impatience et l'excitation que lui procurait l'idée de bientôt rencontrer des membres du peuple de sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais connu mais qui sait ? Peut-être parviendrait-il à retrouver sa trace ?!

Ils marchèrent ainsi longtemps. Le soleil avait dépassé son zénith depuis une ou deux heures quand finalement, ils firent une pause en haut d'une corniche, sur une montagne exposée. Trouvant refuge sous l'ombre d'un arbre si frêle que Hagrid se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir debout, ils partagèrent un morceau de pain et burent quelques rasades d'eau qui n'était plus tout à fait aussi fraîche qu'à leur départ.

- « Tu crois que nous eullons les trouver ? » demanda Olympe au bout d'un moment.

Hagrid hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il en était convaincu, il le sentait, les géants n'étaient plus très loin. C'est alors qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre, un peu comme un coup de tonnerre. Pourtant, le ciel était dégagé et clair, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Surpris, Hagrid et Olympe se levèrent d'un même geste et tendirent l'oreille. Un seconde coup de tonnerre retentit suivit qu'un gigantesque grognement sourd qui leur prit les entrailles.

- « Par Meurlin ! » s'exclama Olympe en s'avançant vers Hagrid.

Ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres s'approcha prudemment du bord de la corniche pour jeter un coup d'œil en bas. C'est alors qu'il les vit.

Ils étaient une centaine. Une centaine de géants, mesurant entre six et sept mètres, regroupés en bas de la falaise. Certains étaient assis, d'autres couchés. Certains, sans doute les plus jeunes car ils étaient plus petits, étaient debout. L'un frappa à un moment son pied contre le sol, provocant à nouveau le bruit semblable aux coups de tonnerre qu'ils avaient entendu auparavant.

- « Ils sont là ! » souffla Hagrid « Ils sont là ! »

- « Nous les euvons trouvé ! » continua Olympe qui paraissait bien plus effrayée par cette perspective.

- « Allons-y ! » s'exclama alors Hagrid.

- « Quoi ?! » s'écria Olympe « Mais tu n'y penseus pas ! »

- « C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes venus ! » lui rappela le demi géant.

- « Oui mais… »

- « Alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ?! » lui demanda Hagrid « Il nous suffit de trouver le Gurg… »

- « Le Gurg ? »

- « Leur chef ! » repris patiemment Hagrid « Là, nous lui offrons le premier présent de la part de Dumbledore, nous lui expliquons le but de notre visite et nous lui disons que nous allons revenir demain »

Olympe ne paraissait pas spécialement emballée à cette idée, mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle devait avoir peur, mais tentait de ne rien en faire paraître, c'était décidemment une femme très courageuse, pensait Hagrid.

- « Ca ira ? » demanda-t-il à sa compagne de route qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

C'est alors en souriant, et presque confiant que Hagrid pris le chemin qui descendait la montagne en une pente abrupte. La descente fut difficile. Les cailloux roulaient sous leur pas, menaçant de les faire glisser dans le ravin en contrebas. De nombreuses fois, ils crurent qu'ils allaient chuter, mais s'aidant l'un l'autre, ils parvinrent à arriver à mi-pente en un temps raisonnable. Ils firent alors une halte. Il n'était désormais plus qu'à trois ou quatre centaines de mètres du premier géant. Fort heureusement, la végétation, même maigre de la pente aride les gardait à couvert, ils étaient presque certain de ne pas avoir été vu.

- « Courage… » souffla Hagrid en sentant Olympe se raidir à côté de lui.

La jeune femme se rapprocha alors de lui et le demi géant sentit une de ses grandes mains se glisser dans la sienne. Il la serra d'un geste rassurant. Il était tellement heureux de se contact ! Il avait immédiatement succombé sous le charme de la jeune française. Mais une mission de contact avec des géants n'était pas le moment idéal pour déclarer sa flamme à la jeune femme, s'il en trouvait le courage…

Il savoura donc ce moment de contact entre Olympe et lui et pris une très grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Severus soupira violemment tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le hall du Ministère. De toutes les contraintes que lui apportait le métier d'enseignant, celle-ci était sans conteste la plus détestable. Les comptes rendu au Département Education et Jeunesse était la chose la plus ennuyeuse qu'il connaissait, une des plus inutile aussi.  
Severus estimait qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que de rester des heures, assis sur une chaise, à attendre bêtement que le directeur de Département épluche les rapports des enseignants et les résultats scolaires des élèves. En règle générale, c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui assistait à ces réunions, et le professeur McGonagall quand il était absent. Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore avait du laisser le château pour quelques jours et Minerva avait d'autres obligations avec le Conseil d'Administration de l'école.

Severus soupira de plus belle en entrant dans l'ascenseur aux portes grinçantes et se serra un peu pour laisser de la place aux personnes qui s'étaient engouffrées après lui dans l'habitacle. Il se trouva ainsi presque écrasée par une jeune femme dont les cheveux bruns coupé courts et ornés d'un nœud rose évoquait plus un batracien qu'une fille. Severus tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une position confortable, mais c'était peine perdue. La jeune femme ne semblait pas être mal installée et ne donnait pas l'impression de se soucier de lui. Par hasard, le regard de Severus se posa sur le dossier qu'elle portait et appris ainsi qu'elle travaillait au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Elle quitterait donc l'ascenseur trois étages avant lui, et cela soulagea le jeune homme qui ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter plus longtemps la situation.

Quand enfin la cage d'ascenseur s'immobilisa et qu'un petit tintement résonna, annonçant que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, le jeune homme eut l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer. La jeune femme était partie ainsi qu'une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans l'habitacle. Il y avait désormais plus de place. Il en profita pour lisser sa robe qui avait été entièrement froissée par la promiscuité. Cela lui prit le reste du trajet, mais il était présentable au moment où l'ascenseur se stabilisa au niveau du Département de l'Education. Le jeune homme haussa alors les épaules, et faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il s'engouffra dans le long couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Les murs étaient décorés par des portraits des grands directeurs de Poudlard. Tous avaient l'air de profondément s'ennuyer, et Severus ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Rien ici ne semblait très distrayant. Il arriva rapidement au fond du couloir et se retrouva face à une grande et massive porte. Il frappa quelques coups et attendit quelques secondes qu'on le prie d'entrer. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il se trouva face à cinq hommes. De vieux sorciers qui se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Ils avaient l'air si vieux que Severus se demanda comment ils parvenaient encore à tenir sur leurs jambes maigres. Ils lui sourirent, mais Severus ne leur répondit pas. Il n'était ici que parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné, il n'était pas venu faire des ronds de jambes.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-il tout de même.

- « Bonjour… » répondit le vieillard qui présidait, assis au bout de la longue table rectangulaire « Ce ne devait pas être le professeur Dumbledore qui devait venir ? »

- « Si, mais lui et le professeur McGonagall avaient tous deux des empêchements. Je suis donc venu à leur place » les informa le jeune homme en prenant place sur la seule chaise qui était libre autour de la table. « Je suis Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions » ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence particulièrement pesant.

Les vieux sorciers le regardèrent alors avec insistance, comme s'ils le jaugeaient. Cela agaça le jeune homme. Certes, il était jeune, mais il était très capable et tout à fait à même de diriger une classe et d'enseigner les Potions. Et bien plus d'ailleurs…

- « Très bien » lança alors le vieux sorcier qui présidait la séance « Nous allons donc commencer cette réunion de la mi-semestre. Monsieur Rogue, je suppose que vous avez pensé à emmener les rapports correspondants ? »

Evidemment ! Pour qui le prenait-il ?

- « Bien sur » répondit néanmoins poliment le jeune homme en lui tendant la chemise cartonnée qui contenait toutes les informations que Dumbledore lui avait confiées.

Le vieil homme s'en saisit et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il le parcourut rapidement avant de le passer à son voisin de droite. Il jeta alors un sort et bientôt, chaque personne autour de la table, se trouva en possession d'un dossier identique. Tous les vieux sorciers se mirent alors à lire.

- « Tout ceci m'a l'air excellent » murmura en sa direction le vieux sorcier du bout de la table.

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Une fois que chaque personne présente dans la pièce eut prit connaissance du dossier tous le refermèrent d'un air satisfait. C'est à cet instant que la réunion commença.

Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Severus avait imaginé. C'était pire, bien pire. Ces vieux sorciers commentaient chaque résultat avec une lenteur exaspérante. Pour le Maître des Potions rien n'était plus ennuyeux que d'entendre les comparaisons entre les différences de résultats entre la troisième et la quatrième année en Divination. Il ne parvint pas à retenir le soupir qui lui vint, mais aucun des vieux sorciers ne sembla le remarquer et il en fut soulagé. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il devait absolument être là. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se contenter d'envoyer ces notes par hiboux. Tous semblait avoir oublié sa présence… Enfin presque. Après plus de deux heures de discussions inintéressantes, le vieux sorcier qui présidait la réunion s'adressa à lui.

- « Monsieur Rogue, nous allons passer à l'analyse des résultats en Potion. Peut être aimeriez vous avant cela nous dire quelque mot sur votre façon d'enseigner. »

Severus se redressa immédiatement, un peu surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole. Après un raclement de gorge, il adressa aux vieux sorciers un hochement de tête en se lança.

- « Et bien… Il n'y a pas de mystères, messieurs. J'exige le meilleur de mes étudiants et je ne leur laisse rien passer. Il est très dangereux de ne pas être entièrement concentré sur ce que l'on fait quand on manipule des ingrédients tels que ceux que nécessite la fabrication de potion. La moindre erreur peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques »

- « Enfin surtout dans les grandes classes » le coupa un des vieux sorciers « Il me semble qu'en première année, les potions sont plus bénignes… »

- « Il faut apprendre la discipline et la rigueur dès le plus jeune âge » trancha Rogue avec une certaine sévérité.

Le vieux sorcier n'osa plus rien dire et baissa les yeux.

- « Vous avez donc une politique assez stricte concernant votre matière »

- « Tout à fait, j'exige de mes élèves les meilleurs résultats » confirma Severus.

- « Ceci explique peut être la baisse de fréquentation de la classe de Potion depuis les deux dernières années… Je vois en effet qu'il y a deux ans, une vingtaine d'étudiants de septième année suivait les cours de Potion cette année, ils ne sont… »

- « Que quatre » compléta Rogue, le visage fermé « Effectivement, mais comme je vous le disais, j'ai sélectionné les meilleurs »

- « Nous n'en doutons pas… Tant que vous parviendrez à maintenir un bon niveau dans vos classes » souffla un vieux sorcier d'un air grave.

- « Je ne me fais aucun soucis là-dessus ! » assura Rogue

- « Tant mieux » trancha le sorcier du bout de la table « Quelqu'un a-t-il autre chose à ajouter avant que nous passions à la matière suivante ? »

Personne ne broncha et Rogue se détendit. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on fasse des jugements sur sa manière d'enseigner. Le professeur Dumbledore ne s'était jamais plains de lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le professeur préféré des étudiants de Poudlard, mais il n'en avait que faire. De toutes façons, ces jeunes n'étaient que de sales petits ingrats.

- « Très bien » reprit le vieux sorcier en souriant « Passons maintenant à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »

Rogue se raidit alors immédiatement. Il avait tellement envie d'enseigner cette matière. Il l'avait à maintes reprises signifié au professeur Dumbledore. Mais cela n'avait servit à rien ! Il avait préféré confier ce poste à Lupin ! Ce loup-garou incapable d'assurer ces cours pendant les Pleines Lunes ! Sans compter qu'il s'y connaissait bien moins que lui en ce qui concernait les Forces du Mal. Après tout, lui côtoyait régulièrement la pire force du mal de ces dernières années. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'évertuait à lui refuser ce poste. Severus fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix chevrotante d'un des vieux sorciers.

- «… Des résultats étonnants ! Une montée en flèche des résultats. Il a réussit en peu de semaine à rattraper les résultats médiocres de son prédécesseur… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? »

- « Quirrel » grogna Severus entre ses dents.

- « Oui ! Quirrel ! C'est cela ! Et bien le professeur Lupin a fait des miracles»

- « C'est un professeur hors pair ! Le professeur Dumbledore n'en fait que des éloges ! »

Severus se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Il en avait assez d'entendre tout le monde s'extasier devant les soit disant « grandes aptitudes » de Remus à l'enseignement.

- « Non, franchement, je pense que ce monsieur Lupin est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à Poudlard depuis des années » s'extasia un des vieux sorciers.

Severus se sentait bouillir de rage. Cette réunion l'avait déjà mis de très mauvaise humeur. Alors entendre tant de gens se pâmer devant cet imbécile de Lupin qui n'était en fait bon qu'à hurler à la lune, le mettais littéralement hors de lui. Il serra les poings sous la table et serra les dents. Il ne décrocha pas un mot du reste de la réunion, qui fort heureusement ne s'éternisa pas. Lorsqu'il fut enfin autorisé à quitter la salle, il ne se fit pas prier. Il se dépêcha de récupérer ses documents, serra brièvement les mains qui se tendaient devant lui et quitta le Département. Il monta dans l'ascenseur dès que la porte de ce dernier fut ouverte. Il vit avec soulagement les portes de refermer et ferma un moment les yeux. Il lui tardait de regagner Poudlard, même si cela signifiait y retrouver l'énervant Lupin et l'escouade de lycanthropes qui devait renforcer la surveillance du château en l'absence du directeur. Cette pensée acheva de le rendre de très mauvaise humeur.

L'ascenseur cessa alors son mouvement et la porte s'ouvrit. Avec horreur, Severus vit monter la jeune femme à l'allure de grenouille qui l'avait écrasé à l'aller. Elle avait, elle aussi, l'air d'être de fort mauvaise humeur.

- « Saletés d'hybrides ! Ils sont toujours là pour venir troubler la quiétude des gens honnêtes et normaux » grogna-t-elle en appuyant rageusement sur un des boutons.

- « Mauvaise journée ?! » demanda Rogue avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- « Ne m'en parlez pas ! Une horreur ! Je ne supporte pas d'être en contact avec ces répugnantes créatures ! » souffla-t-elle en réprimant un frisson de dégoût.

- « Pourquoi avoir choisit ce Département du Ministère ? » demanda-t-il alors avec ironie.

- « Rien ne me plait plus que d'ériger des lois contrôlant les libertés, au combien imméritées, de ces ignobles créatures ! Contrôler leurs droits et m'assurer qu'ils ne profitent pas de la grande bonté du Ministère qui ne les force pas à rester en cage me ravi ! Mais par moment, je suis obligée d'entrer en contact avec eux et dans ces moments là, je peux vous jurer que je regrette ce travail ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle faisait de grands gestes et était devenue rouge. Severus était à la fois amusé et agacé par cette personne. Mais il pouvait comprendre son état de nerf, car lui-même était de mauvaise humeur. Il fut pourtant très soulagé de voir l'ascenseur s'arrêter et ouvrir ses portes pour pouvoir quitter la jeune femme qui fulminait de rage. Au moment où il quitta l'habitacle, mu par une inspiration venu dont ne sait où, il se tourna vers la femme grenouille, et tant pour apaiser sa rage et sa colère que pour la faire cesser ses grognements agaçant, il lança

- « Vous n'aimez pas les hybrides ?! Regarder donc du côté de Poudlard ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Interloquée, Dolorès regarda la porte de l'ascenseur se refermer sur ce jeune homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras qui venait de lui lancer cette phrase pour le moins énigmatique. « Regarder donc du côté de Poudlard ! » ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire. Oubliant alors son rendez-vous avec le sous directeur de son Département, elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton qui allait la ramener d'où elle venait. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il lui avait peut être dit ceci pour lui faire une bonne blague… Mais quelque chose dans sa voix, un soupçon de jalousie sous la colère peut être, l'insistait à prendre ses propos au sérieux.

Elle frappa du pied sur le sol de l'ascenseur qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût et pesta contre la porte qui mettait un temps fou à s'ouvrir. Elle s'engouffra dès qu'elle pu dans le couloir du Ministère bousculant sur son passage un jeune coursier qui paraissait un peu perdu. Elle se rendit dans son bureau, jeta à la volée le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et dont elle s'occuperait plus tard et fouilla dans ses papiers.

Malheureusement, il y avait plus d'hybrides dans le monde sorcier qu'on ne pouvait le penser ! Il y avait tant de fiches ! Certaines n'étaient même pas encore mise à jour !

Cela mis Dolorès dans une colère noire. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui fallait des renseignements concernant toutes les personnes qui pouvaient se trouver à Poudlard. Peut être qu'un des élèves étaient un vampire ou possédait un peu de sang des Créatures des Eaux dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas laissé passé cela. Un tel être ne pouvait qu'être dangereux pour ses camarades d'écoles ! Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant d'une telle menace et ne rien faire. Elle n'allait pas gâcher cette occasion d'empêcher des être vils et mauvais profiter outrageusement des droits qu'on leur offrait.

Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien dans le désordre qui traînait dans le bazar de son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il y avait forcément un autre moyen de savoir où se trouvait les hybrides la plupart du temps… N'importe qui devant séjourner un long moment à Poudlard devait forcément laisser une trace quelque pas s'il n'était pas humain. C'était le but même de ce Département. Elle décida alors de tout mettre en œuvre pour résoudre l'énigme que cet inconnu lui avait lancée au détour de l'ascenseur. Elle se leva, quitta son bureau et entra en trombe dans le bureau de Joyce Terence, sa collège qui occupait le bureau voisin. Elle la fit sursauter en ouvrant la porte d'un geste sec.

- « Il me faut un renseignement ! » s'écria-t-elle en agrippant le bord de son bureau de ses deux mains.

- « Dolorès ?! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

- « Alors ! » lança Dolorès qui avait perdu le peu de patience qu'elle avait.

- « Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda sa collègue avec un soupçon de colère et d'agacement dans la voix.

- « C'est bien toi qui est en charge du recensement des jeunes hybrides ? »

- « Oui, de leur naissance ou de leur mutation à leur majorité » confirma la jeune femme d'un air grave.

- « Je voudrais que tu me donnes la liste des hybrides qui vont à Poudlard ! » ordonna Dolorès avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

Elle avait hâte de mettre un nom sur la menace qui régnait sur Poudlard.

- « A Poudlard ?! Mais il n'y a aucun hybride là bas ! » s'étonna Joyce Terence

- « Tu es sure ?! »

- « Certaine ! J'ai mis à jour mes dossiers il y a une semaine et aucun hybride que j'ai répertorié n'est en classe là bas. Le dernier en date l'a quitté il y a cinq et il n'y a pas d'admission de prévu pour les prochaines années »

- « Mais c'est impossible ! » s'écria Dolorès en se redressant.

- « Pourtant c'est le cas » trancha Joyce « Et maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander, je te prierais de me laisser, j'ai du travail »

Dolorès la fixa d'un air méchant mais n'ajouta rien. Elle quitta la bureau sans dire un mot, mais claqua néanmoins la porte. Enervée, elle arpenta sans but les couloirs du Département, fulminant de rage et de colère. Si aucun jeune hybride n'était répertorié à Poudlard, cela voulait dire qu'il y en avait un de manière illégale. Elle refusait de croire que le jeune homme qui lui avait donné ce renseignement lui ait mentit… S'il y avait un hybride illégal à Poudlard, il allait le payer cher ! Elle en jubilait d'avance mais était frustrée, très frustrée de ne pas trouver le moyen de débusquer ce fraudeur…

Elle marcha de très longue minute avant de croiser au détour d'un couloir, la délégation du Département Education et Jeunesse. De vieux grabataires croulants, qui avait jadis été précepteur mais qui avait perdu la notion de ce qu'est l'enseignement depuis des années et des années maintenant. Une illumination frappa alors son esprit.

Un professeur… C'était un professeur qui était hybride dans ce château. Par Merlin, quelle abomination ! Une créature, un monstre, enseignait à de jeunes gens, corrompant sans aucun doute leurs esprits crédules et naïfs ! C'était encore pire que tout. Il fallait qu'elle sache ! Cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle se dirigea donc dans le bureau du doyen du Département. Monsieur Plath avait toujours travaillé ici aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, l'homme y était seul.

- « Il me faut la liste des hybrides à Poudlard ! » s'écria-t-elle

- « Pardon ?! » s'exclama le vieil homme « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour un dossier, de la plus grande importance ! » mentit-elle

L'homme la fixa un moment d'u air grave avant de prendre, visiblement à regret, une ficha dans son bureau et de la lui tendre.

- « Tu as de la chance, il est venu se faire répertorié il y a peu de temps » lui souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle lui arrachait presque le morceau de parchemin des mains.

Dolorès le lu à toute vitesse et quand son regard se posa sur le nom de Remus, elle poussa un grognement de rage.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! »


	128. Chapter 128

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour l'auteur les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2 : **Pour répondre à certaines reviews (anonymes ou pas…) je vous annonce ici que « Ce qui aurait pu se passer » est une fic de 156 chapitres, dont deux épilogues ! Voilà, vous savez tout !

**Note 3:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt sept : C'est magnifique**

_  
« Dîner à deux  
Dans un nid d'amoureux  
Oh la la la  
C'est magnifique !  
(…)  
Avoir deux cœurs  
Pour faire un seul bonheur  
Oh la la la  
Mais c'est magnifique ! »  
Luis Mariano_

- « Huit, neuf et dix ! »

Lily releva alors le goulot de la petite fiole qui contenait la potion qui avait pour mission de guérir Franck et Alice. La jeune femme referma consciencieusement la fiole et la posa sur la table basse. Elle prit alors une cuillère qui était posée non loin et dilua la potion dans le grand verre d'eau dans lequel elle l'avait versée. Puis, elle répartit équitablement la mixture obtenue dans les deux perfusions disposées non loin. Elle en tendit alors une à l'elfe de maison qui se tenait à ses côtés et s'occupa d'aller convenablement replacer l'autre près du lit de Franck. Il dormait. Le traitement était éreintant et ils avaient tous les deux besoin de beaucoup plus de repos qu'en temps normal.. Elle se mit à sourire. Endormi, les époux Longdubat avaient l'air très calme et détendus, presque serein. Après s'être assurée que les médicaments étaient convenablement distribués aux deux malades, elle remercia l'elfe pour son aide et lui demanda de la laisser seule. Lily se posta alors devant les deux lits et regarda avec une tristesse empreinte d'espoir les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle se plaisait à croire que bientôt, elle n'aurait plus à venir leur administrer leur traitement, qu'ils seraient à même de le faire eux même. Elle soupira, l'attente lui paraissait encore longue. Elle resta un moment immobile quand le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre la fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri.

- « Lily ? » S'étonna Augusta Longdubat d'un air surpris « Par Merlin, ça va ? »

- « Oui, vous m'avez juste fait peur ! » Avoua Lily en esquissant un sourire.

- « Je suis désolée » répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire bienveillant.

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Ce n'est rien » assura-t-elle

- « Tout ce passe bien ? » s'inquiéta la vieille femme

- « Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression. Je leur ai donné leur dose de médicaments, ils en ont assez pour la nuit ».

- « Ils vont se réveiller dans la nuit ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua Lily

- « Parce que cela fait trois nuits qu'ils me réveillent en sursaut »

- « C'est parce qu'ils dorment trop durant la journée » souffla Lily

- « Ils font des cauchemars horribles ! Ils hurlent » lança Augusta d'un air triste.

Lily observa un moment les deux époux endormis avant de soupirer.

- « Si cela continue, j'en parlerais à Horace pour voir si ces cauchemars ne viennent pas d'un mauvais dosage de la potion… »

- « Très bien ! Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à venir de toute façon »

Lily hocha la tête. Elle posa alors son regard sur sa montre et sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était si tard.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda Augusta

- « Non, c'est juste qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi »

- « Déjà ? » demanda Augusta

- « Oui » murmura la jeune femme en rougissant faiblement. « James m'attends. Nous avions décidé de couché les enfants plus tôt pour pouvoir passer une soirée rien que nous deux »

- « Quel charmant programme ! » commenta Augusta d'un air amusé

- « Nous fêtons nos cinq ans de mariage aujourd'hui » finit par avouer la jeune femme

- « Vraiment ?! Toutes mes félicitations ! » s'exclama Augusta

- « Merci »

- « Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ! Tu n'aurais pas du venir et rester avec lui ! »

- « Non ! J'avais du travail ici, et James à Jasire. Une soirée sera très bien. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'occasion particulière pour nous prouver que nous nous aimons »

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de livrer de ses sentiments, elle baissa les yeux et rougissant encore plus.

- « Tu as tout à fait raison ! » Souffla la vieille femme avec tendresse « Et maintenant file ! Je ne voudrais pas que James me reproche de te garder trop longtemps aujourd'hui »

Lily lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- « Très bien, je pars ! Au revoir ! » lança-t-elle

- « Au revoir Lily, passe une bonne soirée et encore toutes mes félicitations pour votre anniversaire ! »

- « Merci » souffla Lily avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle se rendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, attrapa sa veste et après avoir salué l'elfe de maison, elle quitta la belle demeure pour transplaner aussitôt. Elle se retrouva rapidement devant chez elle, et c'est plus que joyeuse qu'elle entra dans sa maison.

- « C'est moi ! » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire.

- « Maman ! » hurlèrent alors deux petites voix depuis l'étage.

En souriant, Lily prit donc la direction des escaliers. Les bruits venaient de la salle de bain. Elle s'y rendit. Dans l'entrée, posé à même le sol, se trouvait le transat de Jack dans lequel le petit garçon fixait droit devant lui, avec émerveillement son père accroupit devant la baignoire. Il était trempé, de l'eau lui dégoulinait le long du cou, trempant son T-shirt. Harry et Syrielle, nus dans la baignoire avaient l'air de follement s'amuser mais s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en la voyant.

- « Maman ! » s'écria Syrielle en faisant mine de se lever.

James la força à se rasseoir avant de se retourner vers elle.

- « Coucou mon cœur ! » lança-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

- « Coucou mon amour » lui répondit Lily en passant près de Jack pour le rejoindre. « Tu t'amuses bien ? »

- « Comme un fou ! Pas vrai les jeunes ?! »

- « Ouais !! » hurlèrent Harry et Syrielle, d'un air ravi.

- « Je me demande si c'est toi qui les lave ou si c'est l'inverse ? » plaisanta Lily en posant sa main sur la tignasse humide de son mari.

James se mit à rire ce qui amusa beaucoup les enfants qui se mirent à rire aussi.

- « Jack a mangé ? » demanda alors Lily

- « Oui, il a bu tout son biberon et il en voulait encore… Je lui en ai donné un autre. J'ai bien fait ? » demanda-t-il d'un air incertain.

- « Oui ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant « Qu'il mange s'il a faim ! »

Elle reçut alors une gerbe d'eau, envoyée par le pied de son fils et fit un pas en arrière.

- « Je crois que je vais te laisser ! » lança-t-elle doucement « Je vais aller coucher bébé… Tu pourras t'occuper des deux monstres tout seul ? »

- « Je te rappelle que je me suis occupé des trois pendant toute l'après-midi ! » répondit le jeune homme d'un air faussement vexé.

Lily lui adressa un clin d'œil et recula encore un peu. Elle se pencha pour récupérer le transat de son fils et quitta la salle de bain. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre avant de le sortir de son fauteuil. Le petit garçon la remercia alors d'un de ses sourires de bébés qui la faisait fondre.

- « Coucou mon amour » murmura la jeune femme en posant son nez sur celui de son fils « Papa a été sage aujourd'hui ? »

Elle se mit à rire toute seule en posant un baiser sur sa jolie tête ronde. Elle l'entendit alors bailler. Elle le regarda avec tendresse frotter ses yeux de ses petites mains.

- « Tu es fatigué mon cœur…»

Elle le cala dans ses bras et le berça tout doucement tout en lui chantonnant une berceuse. Elle l'endormait rarement de cette manière parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas un service à lui rendre. Mais certain soir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le sentir se laisser aller et finalement s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle aimait tellement ces moments privilégiés avec ses enfants.

Jack ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Lily le reposa dans son couffin avec douceur. Elle posa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de le laisser dormir. Elle quitta la chambre sans bruit et fut surprise que tout l'étage soit si calme. Elle se rendit donc au rez-de-chaussée et entendit des bruits dans la cuisine. C'est en souriant qu'elle alla rejoindre sa petite famille. Assis autour de la table, déjà en pyjama, Harry et Syrielle attendaient, fourchette à la main que James leur serve leur purée.

- « Tu fais un volcan hein ? » demanda Harry tandis que son père le servait

- « Oui… » répondit James en souriant d'un air amusé

- « Ma aussi ! » réclama alors Syrielle

- « Ben voyons ! » répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Ils ont été sages ? » demanda Lily en prenant place près de sa fille pour les regarder manger.

- « Oui, on a presque pas eu de casse… » répondit James

- « Presque ? »

- « Tu n'y tenais plus tellement au vase qu'il y avait dans le salon ? » lança alors le jeune homme d'un air nonchalant tandis qu'il tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir près de Harry.

Lily soupira et fixa son fils avec une petite moue de désapprobation… Elle ne comptait plus les objets qu'il avait cassés par mégarde en jouant.

- « Oh ! Il s'agit de notre fille cette fois ! » rectifia James en souriant. « Elle a lancé un peu trop fort sa poupée en chiffon »

Lily regarda alors sa fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer sa cuillère pleine de purée dans sa bouche, mais elle était encore petite et elle n'y arrivait pas bien. Son visage et son bavoir étaient presque entièrement recouverts… D'un air amusé, Lily prit alors l'objet des mains de sa fille et l'aida à manger.

- « Tu y arriveras mieux comme ça » lui assura-t-elle tendrement.

- « Ma je mange comme un grand ! » s'exclama Harry en souriant, la bouche pleine et les nouvelles lunettes constellées de minuscules gouttes de purée.

- « Je vois ça… » murmura Lily d'un air amusé tandis que son mari faisait non de la tête en souriant.

Le reste du dîner se passa très bien et à peine terminé, James annonça aux enfants qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent de coucher. Ils grognèrent un peu mais se laissèrent faire. Tandis que James accompagnait les petits dans leur chambre, il souffla à sa femme qu'elle n'avait qu'à se changer et qu'ils pourraient enfin commencer à fêter dignement leur anniversaire.

Lily se mit à sourire et même si sa curiosité la dévorait, elle ne posa aucune question pour ne pas se gâcher la surprise. Après un dernier baiser à ses enfants, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle était impatiente de voir ce que son mari lui avait réservé. Elle prit donc grand soin de choisir une tenue qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Elle pencha pour une robe écrue, simple mais élégante. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'effort à fournir pour le séduire. Elle s'apprêtait donc à quitter sa chambre quand elle s'aperçut que la poignée était bloquée. Elle insista un peu, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Loin de s'affoler, la jeune femme retourna s'asseoir sur le grand lit. James ne voulait visiblement pas qu'elle sorte pour le moment, elle serait donc patiente… Enfin elle essayerait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un déclic métallique lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était plus prisonnière. La jeune femme sortit alors en souriant de la chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière venait d'en bas. Elle se dirigea donc vers les escaliers. James l'attendait en bas en souriant. Elle sentit son sourire à elle s'élargir encore plus et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, lui tendant sa main pour qu'il l'aide à descendre les deux dernières marches.

- « Tu es magnifique, comme toujours » souffla le jeune homme avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je savais que tu dirais cela » lui murmura la jeune femme « Tu es toi-même très élégant… »

- « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous fêtons notre cinquième anniversaire de mariage » lui répondit-il en lui prenant le bras. « Et maintenant, merveilleuse madame Potter, puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à notre table ? »

- « J'en serais ravie » lui assura Lily

Elle se laissa alors guider dans leur salon et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri en voyant le spectacle qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Là, où quelques minutes auparavant se trouvait son salon, était désormais disposé une table ronde joliment mise et dressée sur une nappe blanche brodée. Il y avait des bougies un peu partout, la lumière était tamisée et une petite et douce musique se faisait entendre. Lily n'en revenait pas.

- « Tu aimes ? » s'inquiéta James en la rapprochant de lui.

- « Tu es totalement fou ! Je t'adore ! Tu as fait ça tout seul ?! »

- « Oui… Je me suis dit que même si on passait la soirée ici, on pouvait tout de même en profiter non ? »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle doucement.

- « Attends la fin de la soirée pour me remercier » plaisanta le jeune homme en caressant doucement sa joue « Je suis content que tu aimes »

Il se détacha alors d'elle et fit quelques pas vers le fond de la pièce. Il en revint avec un bouquet dans les mains, Lily le regard avec un air sévère.

- « On avait dit pas de cadeaux… » lui rappela-t-elle simplement.

- « Ce n'est pas un cadeau des fleurs ! » lui souffla James en les lui tendant.

Elle prit le bouquet en souriant et plongea son visage dans les pétales pour en humer le délicat parfum.

- « Elles sont splendides » lui dit-elle alors en faisant apparaître un vase dans lequel les placer.

Le superbe sourire qu'arborait James rendit Lily encore plus heureuse. Elle alla glisser sa main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

- « Quel est le programme ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé tandis qu'il l'accompagnait à la table.

- « Et bien, après le dîner, je te propose une promenade romantique sous les étoiles, dans notre jardin et une bonne nuit bien confortablement installés dans notre lit. Ca te convient ? » lança-t-il d'un air pompeux

- « Ce sera parfait » lui assura la jeune femme en souriant.

Le repas, servit par Dobby fut excellent. D'un accord tacite, ils ne parlèrent ni des enfants, ni du travail, ni de la guerre. Cette soirée ne devait être consacrée qu'à eux. Et cela marcha. Durant un court instant, la jeune femme se cru presque de retour à l'époque où ils s'étaient mariés. Ils étaient jeunes, sans enfants et avaient envie de s'amuser. Ce genre de petites soirées étaient alors fréquentes, puis avec le temps, elles s'étaient espacées, mais Lily ne le regrettait pas, c'était dans l'ordre logique des choses. Cela lui permettait aussi de mieux savourer ces instants là.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » demanda alors James en reposant sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette.

- « Je pense que cette soirée est parfaite » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- « On est deux à le penser dans ce cas » lui assura-t-il avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Il se leva alors et d'un coup de baguette fit venir à lui la veste de Lily.

- « On va faire un tour dehors ? » proposa-t-il

- « Je te suis » lui répondit-elle.

Il l'aida à se couvrir et, passant par la baie vitrée se rendirent dans leur jardin.

- « C'est surprenant » souffla Lily « Tu as tellement bien aménagé le salon que j'en avais presque oublié qu'on était à la maison »

- « C'était le but recherché » lui avoua James en lui prenant la main.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence dans leur jardin avant de s'asseoir sur le petit muret qui en délimitait la fin. Lily avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel. La nuit était magnifique, les étoiles scintillaient de toutes parts et le fin croissant de lune disparaissait derrière les feuilles d'un arbre. Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas contemplé le ciel la nuit. Elle se tourna alors vers son mari et constata que ce dernier se fichait royalement de la beauté de la nuit. Il la dévorait du regard. Elle lui sourit alors et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- « L'espace d'un moment, je me suis cru de retour à Poudlard » avoua-t-il alors « Tu te souviens de cette nuit qu'on avait passé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ? »

- « Comment oublier ? C'était le soir du dernier jour de nos ASPIC… Je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec toi les semaines d'avant à cause de mes révisions et tu m'avais fait la surprise de m'emmené la haut pour fêter la fin de nos examens » se souvint la jeune femme en souriant

- « C'était la première fois de ma vie que je regrettais que les examens soient terminés… Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble avant d'être séparé pour les vacances d'été »

- « Tu me l'avais dit à ce moment là ! » se souvint la jeune femme en souriant

- « Et ça t'avait fait rire ! » fit semblant de lui reprocher le jeune homme

- « Je savais qu'on allait se revoir, que les vacances ne nous éloigneraient pas, qu'on resterait ensemble. Je savais déjà que j'étais engagée pour un bon bout de temps avec toi » murmura-t-elle.

- « Un très long bout de temps ! » renchérit James « Je ne te laisserais pas partir maintenant, c'est trop tard ! »

- « Ca vaut aussi pour toi ! » lui assura la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

James posa soudain sa main sur sa joue et planta son regard dans le sien.

- « J'aurais voulu t'offrir tellement plus pour notre anniversaire… Une vraie soirée » soupira-t-il.

- « Oh chéri ! » s'exclama Lily « C'est une vraie soirée ! Je suis ravie, je ne voulais rien d'autre, je te jure ! Juste passer la soirée avec toi… »

Ils échangèrent alors un long regard complice plein de tendresse avant de s'embrasser encore et encore, comme s'ils avaient dix sept ans et que la vie s'ouvraient devant eux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je pars ! » lança Bellatrix tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine où se trouvait Rodolphus.

Ce dernier releva à peine la tête de son journal et lui adressa un léger signe de tête.

- « Tu rentres quand ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit laconiquement la jeune femme qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet et qui souhaitait partir au plus vite.

D'un pas vif et rapide, elle se dirigea donc vers une petite porte située dans le mur du fond de la cuisine. Elle se retrouva dans une sorte de débarras où s'entassaient toutes sortes de choses que Rogue voulait conserver mais dont il ne se servait plus vraiment. Cette pièce donnait sur son laboratoire personnel. Personne à part lui n'avait le droit d'y entrer, c'était une condition qu'il n'avait jamais voulu discuter. Il s'y enfermait de long moment quand il se trouvait chez lui, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Il passait de plus en plus de temps à Poudlard sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voulait qu'il le tienne au courant des moindres faits et gestes du professeur Dumbledore. C'est lors d'une de ces absences prolongées que Bellatrix avait désobéit.  
Curieuse de savoir si Rogue ne mijotait pas quelques choses de louche dans son laboratoire, elle en avait forcé les sorts de sécurités et y avait pénétré. Elle avait été déçue de voir qu'il ne s'agissait réellement que d'un laboratoire. Néanmoins, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître la potion à l'allure de boue qui bouillait dans un immense chaudron : du polynectar.

Estimant que ce type de potion, long et fastidieux à concocter, pourrait toujours lui servir, elle en avait volé une bonne quantité qu'elle avait répartie dans de petites fioles qu'elle avait cachées dans ce débarras. Elle n'avait parlé de cela à personne, pas même à Rodolphus. Elle le lui dirait en temps utile. Pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui dire. Après s'être assurée que personne ne venait s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle faisait, elle poussa une pile de vieux cartons qui cachait une dalle bancale dans le mur. Elle retira cette dalle et tendit la main dans cette nouvelle cavité qu'elle venait de créer. Elle en sortit cinq fioles qu'elle cacha dans sa robe. A raison d'une heure de transformation pas fiole, la jeune femme était assurée de passer incognito si elle se promenait à couvert dans les rues du Londres sorciers.

Elle replaça la dalle puis les cartons et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, en prenant soin de prendre dans sa main un vieux parapluie qui traînait par-là. Rodolphus penserait que c'était ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Mais elle s'était donnée cette peine pour rien car une nouvelle fois, Rodolphus ne leva pas les yeux de son journal quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle quitta donc la demeure sans dire un mot et abandonna le parapluie dans le jardin avant de sortir dans la rue.

Rogue habitait dans une rue très calme d'un vieux quartier industriel. Peu de personnes se promenaient dans la rue, ce qui agaça Bellatrix. Il lui fallait une proie, maintenant ! Elle fit donc quelques pas en direction des premières usines qui se dessinaient un peu plus loin. La capuche de sa cape enfoncée bien profondément sur ses yeux, ses mains dans les poches, la droite crispée sur sa baguette, elle marchait vite et ne tarda pas à apercevoir au loin, la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Elle était moldue, plutôt jeune et sortait de la grande boite en ferraille roulante que les moldus utilisaient pour se déplacer. Bellatrix vit la jeune femme glisser un trousseau de clé dans sa poche et se diriger à pas vif vers un grand bâtiment non loin. Elle sut alors qu'elle venait de trouver la personne dont elle avait besoin.

- « Mademoiselle ! » l'appela-t-elle

La jeune femme, surprise, se retourna et la fixa en écarquillant les yeux comme si elle essayait de la reconnaître. Mais Bellatrix ne lui laissa pas le loisir de bien observer son visage et tirant sa baguette d'un geste vif, elle la stupéfixia. La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le sol, inerte, les yeux ouverts et une expression de surprise sur le visage. En quelques grandes enjambées, Bellatrix l'avait rejoint. Elle ricana en la voyant allongée dans cette position ridicule sur le trottoir froid et humide. Cette jeune personne pouvait s'estimer heureuse. S'il elle ne s'était pas trouvé si près de leur cachette, elle l'aurait tué sur-le-champ. Mais il était bien entendu hors de questions que des aurors, qu'ils soient moldus ou non, viennent trop fourrer leur nez dans les environs. Bellatrix savait qu'elle ne devait se contenter que de ce qu'elle était venue chercher, et même si cela la frustrait un peu, elle se pencha et sans la moindre douceur, lui arracha une grosse mèche de ses cheveux châtains clairs.

- « Merci » cracha avec mépris Bellatrix en enjambant le corps étendu sans plus de cérémonie.

Puis la jeune femme récupéra une des fioles qu'elle avait gardées sous sa robe et y ajouta cette mèche de cheveux. Bellatrix boucha la fiole de son pouce et commença à l'agité. Cela la répugnait de boire quelque chose qui contenait un morceau de moldu, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est pourquoi sans attendre plus longtemps, elle avala d'un trait le contenu de la fiole. Cette potion avait un goût horrible. Bellatrix ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle lâcha la fiole qui se brisa sur le sol en mille morceaux. Une horrible sensation la gagna, elle dura un long moment avant de s'apaiser. 

Bellatrix regarda alors ses mains. Elles étaient plus fines, plus féminine, manucurée même. La transformation était réussie. Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa son reflet dans la vitrine du magasin devant lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était devenue la copie conforme de la jeune femme, toujours stupéfixiée sur le sol. Abandonnant alors sa victime, Bellatrix transplana immédiatement pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois rendue à destination, Bellatrix ôta sa capuche et sans perdre un instant elle s'engagea dans l'allée sorcière. Sa mission commençait. En effet, elle était ici à la recherche d'indice qui lui permettrait de retrouver la trace des époux Potter. S'ils avaient cru la duper en tentant de la mettre sur une fausse piste, ils s'étaient trompés au-delà de l'imaginable. Au lieu de l'éloigner d'eux, elle était encore plus convaincue de leur présence dans les environs.

Depuis cette visite chez Narcissa quand elle avait découvert ce magasine qui l'avait mis sur cette voix, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit aux pistes qui s'ouvraient devant elle pour trouver ces maudits Potter. Elle savait peu de choses sur eux en fait. Ils avaient deux enfants, une fille et cet horripilant Harry qui s'évertuait à rester introuvable. Ils avaient de l'argent, et vivaient sans doute dans le voisinage proche de son traître de cousin. C'était donc sur toutes ces informations qu'elle avait décidées de se pencher. Discrètement, en changeant à chaque fois d'identité, elle allait glaner tout ce qu'elle serait capable d'apprendre. Elle consulta sa montre. Il lui restait trois quarts d'heure pour profiter de cette première identité. Elle se dépêcha donc de se rendre au premier endroit qu'elle avait décidé de visiter, Gringott's.

Elle savait en effet que Potter était issue d'une famille très riche et Black avait hérité de l'argent de l'oncle Alphard. Ils étaient donc tous deux à la tête d'une grosse fortune, qu'ils ne devaient sans doute pas garder chez eux sous un matelas. C'est convaincue de son succès que Bellatrix pénétra dans Gringott's.  
Pourtant, c'est furieuse qu'elle quitta la banque une demi-heure plus tard. Ces imbéciles de gobelins avaient refusé de coopérer. Elle avait pourtant exigé de voir le directeur de l'établissement, elle avait crié, elle les avait menacés mais rien n'y avait fait. Les gobelins avaient refusé de lui dire si James Potter et Sirius Black étaient clients chez eux.

«_ A moins que vous ne nous fournissiez des pièces justifiants que vous êtes de la famille proche de ses deux personnes, nous ne pouvons pas vous donner ce genre d'information mademoiselle_ » avait couiné le directeur de Gringott's avant de demander à une demi-douzaine de ses employés de la raccompagné à l'extérieur. Bellatrix avait du faire de très gros effort pour se contrôler et ne pas les décimer à coup d'Avada Kedavra. Mais elle avait su garder suffisamment de sang froid pour ne pas détruire la couverture qu'elle s'était construite.

Furieuse, elle donna un violent coup de pieds dans une pile de carton posé près d'une boutique qui volèrent en tout sens. Elle serra les poings et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Elle consulta sa montre et réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant de reprendre son apparence normale. Il lui fallait donc agir vite et bien. Pour plus de précaution, elle s'éloigna de la banque à la recherche de sa prochaine victime.  
Au détour d'un croisement, elle repéra une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux longs et blancs ramener en un chignon sévère. Ce fut elle que Bellatrix choisit. Elle courut vers elle, la bouscula et en profita pour lui arracher quelques cheveux à partir d'une mèche qui dépassait légèrement. La vieille femme tomba lourdement sur le sol. Bellatrix ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde et continua sa course jusqu'à un endroit discret. Elle ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde des cris poussés par les passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour venir en aide à la vieille femme. Une fois cachée par une porte cochère, Bellatrix qui sentait déjà sur son visage et sur ses mains les picotements, signes qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se transformer. Les mains tremblantes, elle récupéra une deuxième fiole qu'elle ouvrit avec un peu de difficulté. Elle y plongea les cheveux en en faisant tomber une bonne partie sur le sol. Bellatrix secoua à peine la potion avant de l'avaler. Les douleurs de la transformation firent place au picotement qu'elle ressentait jusqu'alors. Bellatrix, un peu essoufflée, attendit encore quelques minutes après la fin de la douleur avant de sortir de sa cachette.

Un bref coup d'œil dans une flaque d'eau lui indiqua qu'elle était devenue la vieille femme qu'elle avait bousculée. Elle s'engagea prudemment dans l'allée, et ne voyant aucune trace de la personne dont elle avait pris l'identité, elle prit un pas plus rapide. Sa prochaine étape était Ste Mangouste. Là où elle avait échoué, elle comptait bien réussir à l'hôpital. On n'allait tout de même pas refuser de renseigner une vieille femme venue chercher des nouvelles de ses petits enfants, non ? Elle allait s'apprêter à transplaner quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- « Que faites-vous là madame Krecker ? » demanda une voix rauque et masculine.

Bellatrix se retourna et se trouva face à un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

- « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous deviez rendre visite à Isabella ? » continua-t-il d'une voix aimable.

La mangemort ne savait absolument pas qui était cette Isabella et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle voulait simplement que cet homme la laisse tranquille, elle n'était pas ici en promenade de santé, elle était en mission et elle ne possédait qu'un temps limité pour le faire. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte chaleureuse de cet homme souriant d'un geste brusque.

- « Non ! » répondit-elle d'une voix méchante mais chevrotante de vieille femme.

- « Mais vous m'aviez dit que… »

- « Isabella est morte jeune homme ! » mentit alors méchamment Bellatrix en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Le jeune homme fut alors choqué par ce mensonge. Il devint blême, et vacilla.

- « Quoi ?! Mais… Comment ? »

Bellatrix ne désirait pas s'attarder, alors maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en contact avec lui, elle transplana sans lui donner plus d'explication. Elle arriva instantanément devant Ste Mangouste. Elle prit soin de calmer sa respiration qui était un peu saccadée et de se donner une contenance avant de pénétrer dans le centre de soin. D'un pas assuré, elle s'approcha du guichet d'accueil et croisa ses mains sur le comptoir.

La sorcière d'accueil la regarda d'un air étonné, et Bellatrix se souvint alors qu'elle était dans la peau de la vieille femme qui était sensée être douce et aimable. Elle se força donc à sourire même si elle avait l'impression qu'il paraissait faux.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qu'elle haït aussitôt « Je… Je voudrais avoir quelques renseignements je vous prie »

- « Bien madame » lui répondit la jeune sorcière d'accueil « De quels renseignements avez-vous besoin ? »

- « Oh, il me faudrait une copie des actes de naissances de mes petits enfants… Pour un acte de notaire pour leur héritage » inventa Bellatrix avec une facilité qui la surprit elle-même.

C'était une bonne idée, sur les actes de naissances, se trouverait forcément l'adresse des parents et le tour seraient jouer !

- « Le nom de vos petites enfants, s'il vous plait ? » demanda la sorcière d'accueil en se levant.

- « Potter » murmura Bellatrix presque avec plaisir.

- « Un instant je vous prie »

La sorcière quitta alors son poste pour se rendre dans une pièce un peu plus loin, la salle des archives sans doute. Bellatrix attendit, debout au guichet. Elle regardait très régulièrement sa montre. Plus le temps passait plus elle se sentait devenir irritable. Il lui restait de moins en moins de temps à passer dans ce corps et elle n'avait pas de cheveux pour pouvoir se transformer une nouvelle fois en cette même vieille femme. Si la secrétaire ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait faire rater son plan, et elle avait de forte chance de perdre la vie, assassinée par sa propre main. Bellatrix détestait qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Mais, heureusement pour la jeune sorcière, elle revint un petit quart d'heure avant la fin de l'échéance.

- « Je suis navrée madame » lui souffla-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux « Mais je ne peux pas vous donner les informations que vous souhaitez »

Bellatrix sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec et méchant

- « Pour plusieurs raison » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton ferme « La famille Potter a fait la demande qu'aucune information concernant les membres de leur famille soit dévoilée à une personne étrangère à monsieur et madame Potter eux même et puis… »

Bellatrix la vit alors appuyer sur un tout petit bouton à droite sur son comptoir.

- « Il est mentionné dans ce dossier que les parents de monsieur et madame Potter sont tous les quatre décédés. »

Bellatrix sentit alors la colère la gagner. Il fallait encore que son plan rate, celui là lui avait pourtant parut sans failles. Elle se retourna d'un geste vif et aperçut trois vigiles à la carrure impressionnante s'approcher d'elle. Comprenant que la standardiste avait du donner l'alarme et puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Bellatrix transplana aussitôt, folle de rage.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Allez Lalyh ! On y va ! »

Océane regarda alors en souriant sa petite fille bondir du canapé sur lequel elle était assise pour regarder un livre animé et s'approcher en souriant.

- « On va dehors ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

- « Oui, on va chercher les lettres de Papa et Maman. Et puis si tu es sage, je t'achèterais peut être un pain au chocolat ! »

Devant la promesse de cette gourmandise, la petite fille se lécha les lèvres en riant. Elle grimpa d'elle-même dans sa poussette, Océane n'eut qu'à se pencher pour l'attacher et déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser et de prendre les manettes de l'engin. Elle du manœuvrer quelques minutes pour faire sortir la poussette de la maison. L'entrée était étroite et l'engin peu maniable. Lalyh était secouée, mais cela semblait l'amuser grandement car elle en redemandait encore et encore. Océane arriva finalement à quitter sa maison et s'engagea sur la route caillouteuse. Il faisait beau et bon. Le mois de mars était doux et Océane prit de grande inspiration, et elle sentait que cela lui faisait un bien fou. Dans son ventre, le bébé se mit à remuer. Elle se mit à sourire et doucement posa sa main sur la petite bosse que provoquait la main de sa fille. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la petite manifestait sa présence. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de Sirius quand elle avait bougé pour la toute première fois. Océane se trouvait sous la douche, et surprise, elle avait poussé un cri qui avait affolé Sirius qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Craignant qu'elle ne se soit fait mal, il était entré en trombe dans la salle de bain. Océane l'avait immédiatement rassuré et lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait. C'est alors que sans avoir compris ce qui se passait, elle s'était retrouvée plaquée contre le mur de la douche, les mains de Sirius sur son ventre, tandis que le jeune homme, entièrement vêtu se faisait tremper par l'eau qui coulait encore. Elle était toujours étonnée par les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir face aux différentes étapes du développement de sa grossesse. Etonnée et attendrie… Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- « Maman ? »

Le cri de sa fille la tira de ses pensées. Elle se pencha vers la poussette.

- « Quoi chérie ? »

La petite fille la fixait d'un air étonnée avant de faire des mouvements de va et viens de son petit corps pour lui faire signe d'avancer. Océane se mit à rire doucement, en réalisant que cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était immobile. Elle repris donc sa marche tranquillement. Le bébé avait cessé de bouger ce qui facilitait ses déplacements. La petite prenait de plus en plus de place et Océane se sentait vraiment de plus en plus lourde. Pourtant, il lui restait plus de trois mois à attendre avant de mettre au monde sa fille. Plus que trois mois, et il y avait encore tant de choses à faire… Entre le prénom à trouver et la chambre à aménager, Sirius et elle avaient de quoi occuper leur temps libre.

Ses pensées occupèrent la jeune femme tout le long du trajet. Dans sa poussette, Lalyh gazouillait et tentait de chanter d'un air joyeux. Océane l'écoutait avec amusement en prenant bien garde de ne pas l'interrompre. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent devant la poste. Océane y entra, non sans difficulté, avec la poussette qu'elle alla installer dans un coin tranquille avant d'aller prendre, comme tout le monde, place dans la file d'attente. Lorsqu'elle arriva au guichet, Lalyh avait eu le temps de crier une bonne dizaine de fois qu'elle voulait partir.

- « Bonjour madame » lança-t-elle à la guichetière « Je viens récupérer mon courrier, famille Black je vous prie »

La guichetière ne lui adressa pas un mot, encore moins un sourire et se rendit dans l'arrière salle.

- « Maman ! N'y va ! » cria encore une fois Lalyh.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! » lui demanda Océane d'un ton ferme « C'est bientôt fini, attend un peu s'il te plait ! »

C'est à ce moment que revint la postière avec dans la main une petite pile d'enveloppe. Après avoir rempli les différents documents et attestations, Océane et Lalyh quittèrent enfin l'endroit qui entre temps s'étaient considérablement remplit. Uniquement par des moldus… Et Océane n'aimait se retrouver entouré de tant de moldus avec Lalyh. Non pas qu'elle ait quoique se soit contre eux, bien au contraire. Elle avait surtout peur de Lalyh. Sa fille n'avait pas encore manifesté ses premiers signes de magie et la jeune femme préférait qu'elle ne le fasse pas au milieu d'un grand nombre de personne qui pensait que la magie n'était qu'un mythe…  
Océane se dépêcha donc de s'éloigner de la poste, poussant toujours Lalyh devant elle. Machinalement, elle regardait aussi le courrier qu'ils avaient reçu. Rien de bien intéressant, des lettres de Jasire pour Sirius, des publicités pour des marabouts ou pour les dernières promotions de Fleury et Bott… Soudain, son attention fut attirée par une large enveloppe de papier brun. La lettre lui était adressée... Apercevant un petit banc non loin, Océane alla s'y asseoir, sa curiosité venait d'être réveillée. Presque avec impatience, elle arracha un grand morceau d'enveloppe avant de découvrir la couverture en papier glacé haute en couleur d'un magasine. Elle le retourna et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les mains d'Océane se mirent à trembler. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré les articles suspects qu'elle avait lu dans cette abominable feuille de chou. Elle fixa un moment la une avant d'apercevoir dans un coin qu'il y avait une inscription manuscrite. Océane n'eut aucun doute concernant la personne qui avait rédigé ce mot. Elle était convaincue qu'il s'agissait de Rita Skeeter. Reprenant ses esprits, elle le lut.

« Avec toute ma compassion, mais il est grand temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu comprennes »

Un mauvais pressentiment envahi alors la jeune femme. Sans plus attendre, et restant sourde aux protestations de Lalyh qui souhaitait visiblement continuer sa route et ne pas restée immobile près de ce banc, Océane ouvrit le magasine et chercha frénétiquement la page de la rubrique « Me, Myself and I ».

Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle n'osa pas immédiatement lire l'article. Elle savait qu'elle ferait bien mieux de refermer ce journal de malheur et de le brûler. Mais elle se savait pertinemment incapable de résister à sa curiosité. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança.

«_ Mes très chères lectrices,_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne répondrais pas à vos lettres qui m'arrivent toujours aussi nombreuse. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser, mais il me faut profiter de cette chronique pour faire passer un message. Ne vous inquiétez pas, très chères lectrices, dès la semaine prochaine, je reprendrais ma chronique telle que vous la connaissez et telle que vous l'aimez.

Comme je le disais donc, aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de cet espace d'expression pour me libérer d'un poids qui me hante. Car oui, même dans les couples les plus solides et les plus unis, il existe des difficultés qu'il faut surmonter… Le problème ne vient pas de moi, bien sur, je sais toujours comment m'y prendre avec mon homme, le problème ne vient pas de lui non plus, mon S. est parfait. Le problème vient de son ex-petite amie…

Comme je vous l'avais révélé il y a quelques temps, mon S. était en couple lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il a succombé à mon charme, tel un coup de foudre. Il a donc aussitôt délaissé cette jeune femme pour moi et comme vous vous en doutez, elle ne l'a pas bien pris du tout. Elle s'est incrustée, elle s'accroche littéralement à lui. Elle le harcèle, veut toujours le voir et être avec lui. Mon S. tolère cette situation car ils ont eu un enfant ensemble et bien qu'il préfèrerait passer tout son temps libre avec moi, il se sent des responsabilités envers sa fille…

Je suis une femme ouverte et tolérante, pourtant cette situation commence à m'agacer ainsi que mon homme. Il est obligé de lui faire croire qu'il travaille pour venir me voir, car c'est le seul endroit où cette harceleuse le laisse un peu seule.

Enfin presque, car « la grosse » comme il l'appelle désormais, car il faut bien ce l'avouer son ex-petite amie n'a plus rien d'une jeune femme svelte, est venue le voir là bas. Elle s'est littéralement jeter sur lui. Elle l'aurait presque violé en prétextant que ses hormones la travaillaient !!!  
Lorsqu'il m'a raconté cela, j'étais hors de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, aller voir cette pauvre fille pour lui dire quelle ne me faisait pas peur ! Que S. était à moi désormais, qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la course. Elle n'est plus son petit bouton d'or, elle a perdu ce titre. Son homme est désormais à moi… »  
  
Océane ne pu plus aller plus loin. Ses larmes lui inondaient le visage. Tout son corps tremblait, elle laissa tomber le magasine. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses pires craintes venaient d'être confirmées. Cet article était la preuve de ce qu'elle redoutait. Il n'y avait que lui qu'il l'appelait son petit bouton d'or… Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, elle gardait ce surnom comme un trésor, un secret qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec lui… Si Rita ne l'avait pas appris par elle, elle ne pouvait l'avoir appris que par lui. Un sanglot plus fort que les autres souleva sa poitrine et lui arracha un gémissement.

- « Maman ? » souffla alors Lalyh.

Océane sursauta, elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace. Elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait dehors, avec Lalyh. Elle tenta de se relever mais retomba immédiatement assise.

- « Par Merlin… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi… Mais elle était dévastée, elle avait mal. Elle avait toujours pensé à cette éventualité. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, elle avait toujours redouté le moment où Sirius allait avoir envie de connaître d'autres femmes. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela ne la faisait pas souffrir. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ait dit à cette pimbêche qu'il n'aimait plus son physique… Si ça se trouve c'était pour cela qu'il était parti… Et dire que c'était elle qui avait tant insisté pour avoir ce deuxième enfant…  
Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle s'agrippa alors aux manettes de la poussette et se releva.

- « Maman ? » insista alors Lalyh qui paraissait très inquiète

- « C'est rien chérie… »

Océane refit la route sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait plus notion de rien, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la tragique nouvelle qui venait de la bouleversée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, elle détacha Lalyh et lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Mais ce fut pire. Se retrouver dans ce lieu, où elle avait vécu tant de choses avec Sirius, où chaque meuble, chaque pièce, lui renvoyait l'image de leur bonheur qui lui semblait maintenant si lointain. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps.  
Elle aimait Sirius plus que tout, mais elle avait tellement mal. Et pourtant, elle se sentait guimauve. Elle se savait capable de passer outre son malheur, ne pas lui en parler, faire comme si tout allait bien. Et elle ne voulait pas de cela. Cela allait la miner, il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle prenne une décision rapide.

Elle serra donc une nouvelle fois la main de sa fille dans la sienne, et elle quitta sa maison et se dirigea immédiatement dans la maison d'en face. Elle entra sans frapper et se rendit dans le salon.

- « Lily ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître. « Lily ! »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers mais n'eut pas la force de se retourner.

- « Océane, tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais aller en ville ? » demanda Lily d'une voix enjouée.

Océane ne parvint alors pas à retenir le sanglot qui la submergea.

- « Océane ? » s'inquiéta alors Lily en venant se poster devant elle. « Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Océane éclata alors en sanglot dans ses bras.

- « Maman ? » gémit alors Lalyh qui paraissait aussi très malheureuse.

- « Océane, dis moi ce qui se passe. S'il te plait, tu me fais peur ! » murmura Lily en caressant ses cheveux.

- « Envoie Lalyh ailleurs s'il te plait»

- « Bien sur… » souffla Lily « James ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Océane entendit James arriver. Elle l'entendit vaguement s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait mais ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation, elle était vraiment déboussolée. Elle sentit que Lalyh s'éloignait d'elle, sans doute emportée par James et elle en fut soulagée. Elle aurait préféré que sa fille ne la voit pas dans cet état. Elle se laissa alors tombée dans le canapé, Lily prit place à côté d'elle et dégagea son visage des cheveux qui y étaient collés à cause des pleurs.

- « Maintenant que nous sommes toutes les deux, explique-moi …. » Demanda Lily d'une voix douce.


	129. Chapter 129

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour l'auteur les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent vingt huit : La jalousie**

_  
« Un jour, dans la maison de notre amour  
Une voyageuse est entrée   
Nous ne l'avions pas invitée  
Je ne connaissais que son nom  
La jalousie  
Alors, dans la maison de notre amour  
Son compagnon s'est faufilé  
Il avait le regard inquiet  
Je me souviens qu'il s'appelait  
Le doute »  
Henri Salvador_

- « Et si tu pouvais me faire une copie de ce dossier, ce serait gentil. Tu le déposeras dans le bureau de James, c'est pour lui » expliqua Sirius à Lucrécia en lui tendant une épaisse pile de parchemins.

- « Pas de problème je vais te faire ça ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Merci ! »

A cet instant, la porte de Jasire s'ouvrit. Sirius se retourna et fut très surpris de voir entrer James. Il ne travaillait pas ce jour là.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

C'est à cet instant qu'il vit que James avait un air grave et les traits tirés. Sirius s'inquiéta, il avait du se passer quelques chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, car James prit la parole avant lui.

- « Il faut que je te parle, c'est important »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de venir avec lui dans son bureau, mais James lui fit non de la tête.

- « Lucrécia, ferme pour le reste de la journée et rentre chez toi. Sirius, tu vas venir à la maison. » annonça-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Par Merlin ! Tu me fous la trouille James ! » s'exclama Sirius « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est Lalyh ? Océane ? »

- « Viens avec moi » se contenta de lui répondre James en prenant la direction de la porte.

Sans chercher une seconde à désobéir, le jeune homme suivit son meilleur ami à l'extérieur. Ils firent quelques pas en silence, mais Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il était très inquiet et l'attitude de son ami ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. A mi chemin dans les escaliers, il lui agrippa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- « James ! Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il y a ! » ordonna-t-il

Le jeune homme le fixa un moment un air gêné avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de baisser les yeux.

- « J'aurais préféré attendre qu'on soit rendu à la maison… »

- « James ! »

- « D'accord » souffla James « Bon écoute, Océane est arrivée à la maison cet après midi, elle pleurait »

- « Quoi ?! » s'écria Sirius « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Je n'ai pas tout bien compris, elle a surtout parlé avec Lily… Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle avait l'air de dire que… que tu voyais une autre femme, qu'elle l'avait découvert et que tu l'avais humiliée ou un truc du même genre »

- « C'est une blague ! » demanda Sirius d'un air mauvais.

Parce que si c'était le cas, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout, elle était de très mauvais goût.

- « Crois moi, j'aurais préféré ! » lui répondit James en relevant la tête pour le fixer.

- « Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire ! »

- « Je ne sais pas, mais elle était bouleversée ! » souffla le jeune homme « Elle a pleuré sans s'interrompre tout le temps qu'elle a été à la maison et puis, elle a eu l'air de se calmer un peu mais… Sirius c'est quoi cette histoire de fille ?»

- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! » hurla Sirius « Tu crois quand même pas ces conneries ! »

James hocha alors la tête avec un air sceptique qui vexa le jeune homme au plus haut point. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il douter de lui ainsi ?

- « James ! » s'énerva-t-il

- « Excuse moi mais tu as un passé Sirius… »

- « Non ! Pas toi ! Je t'en prie pas toi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! » s'écria Sirius « Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de mec, un type qui trompe sa femme ?! »

James eut un temps de silence avant de baisser les yeux et de répondre.

- « Non… Mais Océane avait l'air tellement convaincue que… »

- « Quoi ! »

Sirius sentit que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs. C'était comme si le plafond et tout le reste de l'immeuble venait de lui tomber dessus. Il ne comprenait rien du tout à cette histoire de fille… La seule chose qu'il avait retenu c'était qu'Océane n'allait pas bien.

- « Il faut que je la vois ! » lança-t-il d'une voix blanche « Elle est toujours chez toi ? Elle est rentrée à la maison ? »

- « Je ne crois pas… Elle a dit que chez vous, elle se sentait trop mal et… Enfin je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop envie de te voir pour le moment » souffla James d'une voix prudente.

Mais Sirius explosa tout de même.

- « Comment ça pas envie de me voir ! Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! »

- « Calme toi mon vieux, ça ne sert à rien… »

- « Oh je voudrais t'y voir toi ! » lui lança Sirius avec mauvaise humeur « Mais sans rire, qu'est ce qui lui a pris à Océane ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui faire croire que… enfin que… tu vois quoi ! »

Sirius ne parvenait même plus à avoir une pensée claire. Partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude, il était totalement déboussolé.

- « Elle est chez toi ?! Je vais aller la voir et on va s'expliquer… » grogna Sirius avant de passer devant son ami, sans douceur, pour s'y rendre plus vite.

- « Elle était déjà partie de chez moi quand je suis venu te prévenir. Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse un peu à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et… Sirius, je crois qu'elle est retournée chez ses parents »

Sirius vacilla. Ses jambes tremblaient et il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, il allait forcément se réveiller un moment ou un autre de ce cauchemar, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Blême, il du prendre appui sur le mur quelques secondes.

- « Sirius… » souffla James en s'approchant de lui.

- « Il faut que je la vois, il faut que je sache, que je comprenne… James, ça n'a aucun sens tout ça ! Je ne l'ai jamais… Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu croire que… »

Incapable d'en dire plus, Sirius rassembla ses esprits et se redressa.

- « Je vais aller la chercher ! » décida-t-il d'une voix convaincue

- « Tu es sur ? »

- « Certain ! Si ma femme ne va pas bien, je dois être avec elle ! Je vais aller la chercher et je vais régler toute cette histoire stupide ! » décida-t-il d'une voix ferme

Et avant que James n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, il transplana. Il arriva aussitôt devant la grille de la maison de ses beaux-parents. Il ne prit pas le temps de se dire à quel point il n'aimait pas venir là, et poussa le petit portillon sans aucune douceur. En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva devant la porte de la maison sur laquelle il s'évertua à tambouriner, négligeant la petite clochette prévu à cet effet.

- « OCEANE ! » hurla-t-il « OCEANE ouvre ! »

Mais ce ne fut pas la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit la porte. Leopoldus se tenait en face de lui, le visage rouge de colère.

- « Pour qui vous prenez vous Black ?! » cracha-t-il méchamment.

- « Je veux voir Océane ! » lança Sirius, ignorant la question de son beau-père.

- « Ca ne va pas être possible ! » siffla Leopoldus en lui interdisant d'un air menaçant l'entrée de sa maison.

- « Et pourquoi ? »

- « Je vous l'interdit ! »

La colère se mit alors à gronder encore plus fort à l'intérieur de Sirius.

- « Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire ! Je veux voir ma femme et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas ! »

- « Tant qu'elle sera sous mon toit, c'est moi qui déciderais qui elle peut voir ou non. Et il se trouve que je ne veux plus jamais que vous la voyiez ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ?! » s'énerva Leopoldus

- « Mais quel mal bon sang ! » hurla Sirius « Je ne lui ai rien fait ! OCEANE ! »

- « Taisez-vous et contrôlez vous ! » hurla à son tour Leopoldus « Votre fille est à l'intérieur, vous avez envie qu'elle vous entende hurler comme un dément ?! »

- « Lalyh… » souffla alors Sirius d'une voix blanche.

Il en était venu à oublier sa fille, son esprit était totalement focalisé sur Océane, mais il y avait sa fille aussi.

- « Je veux voir ma femme et ma fille ! » ordonna alors le jeune homme d'un ton sec.

- « Non !Un homme qui trompe sa femme n'a plus aucun droit sur elle ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! » cracha Leopoldus.

- « Mais honte de quoi ? » s'emporta Sirius « Je n'ai trompé personne et certainement pas Océane ! Je l'aime bon sang et je veux savoir ce qu'elle me reproche ! Je veux qu'elle vienne me le dire elle-même si elle est en colère contre moi ! »

- « C'est bien ça le problème ! Elle est dévastée, mais elle n'est pas en colère contre vous cette petite folle ! Elle ne cesse de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sa mère n'arrive pas à la consoler ! Dans son état… J'aurais honte si j'étais vous ! »

- « Laissez moi la voir ! » hurla alors Sirius en sortant sa baguette et en menaçant son beau-père.

Il était toujours en colère, mais très inquiet de l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver sa femme.

- « Baissez cette baguette, sinon c'est la brigade des aurors qui va venir vous faire sortir de cette maison, qui est une propriété privée sur laquelle vous n'avez rien à faire ! »

- « Est-ce un crime de vouloir voir sa femme ?! » hurla Sirius

- « N'insistez pas, vous n'entrerez pas ! » trancha Leopoldus en lui refermant la porte au nez.

Fou de rage, Sirius donna encore une longue série de coups de poings sur la porte, mais cela ne le soulagea pas pour autant. Il quitta alors le perron et fit le tour de la maison. Il arriva bientôt sous un petit balcon, qui si sa mémoire était exact donnait sur la chambre de Océane. Il prit alors une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à hurler.

- « Océane ! Océane c'est moi ! Par Merlin descend ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il scruta la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon avec avidité et crut y déceler une silhouette féminine.

- « Océane ! » reprit-il alors de plus belle « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as appris ni qui t'a dit ces horreurs, mais c'est des conneries ! Je te le jure Océane ! Parle moi ! Dis moi ce que tu me reproches mais laisse moi te voir ! Laisse moi voir Lalyh ! Bon sang ! OCEANE ! »

Il avait hurlé de toutes ses forces. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, la voir… Son cœur cessa de battre un court instant quand il vit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir et une tête blonde en sortir, mais ce n'était que Flumena. Il regarda, dévasté, sa belle mère se pencher sur le rebord du balcon.

- « Sirius, ce n'est pas la peine… » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- « Il faut que je la vois ! »

- « Elle souffre beaucoup de ce que tu lui as fait ! »

- « Mais je ne lui ai rien fait bon sang ! OCEANE JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! RIEN ! »

- « Sirius ! »

- « Flumena ! Dites-lui de venir sur ce balcon ! Je veux juste la voir, juste qu'elle m'explique et qu'on s'explique ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse lui faire aussi mal ! » supplia Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux que tu la vois pour le moment ! » trancha Flumena.

- « Mais quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de toujours prendre ses décisions à sa place ! » hurla Sirius tandis que sa belle mère lui tournait le dos pour regagner sa maison.

Il la vit se figer et se raidir, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

- « Elle te reparleras quand le moment sera venu ! » lança-t-elle avant de disparaître par la baie vitrée qu'elle referma aussitôt.

- « Mais ce sera quand ?! QUAND ?! »

Le cri de Sirius mourut dans le silence du jardin. Le jeune homme était dévasté. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il se sentait totalement à côté de la plaque. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'explique avec Océane, mais visiblement ses parents l'en empêchaient… Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'il parte d'ici sans sa femme et sa fille.

La pensée que Lalyh soit entraînée malgré elle dans cette histoire, qui ne pouvait être qu'un malentendu, mais qui faisait tellement mal, le tuait à petit feu. Il avait jusqu'alors tout fait pour protéger sa petite princesse, et maintenant, il ne pouvait même pas la prendre dans ses bras, alors que seuls quelques murs les séparaient. Bien décidé à ne pas céder le premier, Sirius prit une décision. Il se dépêcha de transplaner chez lui, il se dirigea en courant dans son garage, récupéra un lourd sac en toile et retourna dans le jardin de ses beaux-parents. Là, à grand renforts de magie, il s'activa aussi vite que son état de nerf le permettait et au bout d'une demi-heure tout était fini.

Devant lui se dressait une petite tente. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, elle ne comportait qu'une petite chambre, une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine, mais elle serait largement suffisante pour attendre ici. Il l'avait achetée à sa sortie de Poudlard, quand James et lui avaient eu pour projet de voyager à travers le monde… Un projet qui était très rapidement tombé à l'eau…

Mais dans ce cas très précis, elle allait lui être très utile. A cet instant, Leopoldus sortit en trombe de sa maison.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » hurla-t-il

- « Je ne quitterais pas cette maison sans ma femme et ma fille ! J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne partirais pas d'ici ! »

Leopoldus lui lança un regard assassin, mais ne répondit rien. Il regagna sa maison au pas de course. Sirius soupira. Il fit alors apparaître une chaise et alla s'installer sous le balcon. Il était prêt à attendre maintenant…

La nuit tomba avant qu'il n'ait eu le moindre signe de sa femme. Plus les heures passaient, plus la colère faisait place à la douleur et à la tristesse. Il ne supportait pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et savoir qu'Océane et Lalyh ne devaient pas aller bien non plus le rongeait. Il attendit longtemps, très longtemps. Il vit le soleil se coucher et de nombreuses étoiles se mettre à scintiller avant qu'il ne rende les armes. En soupirant, il se leva, fit disparaître la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et se rendit dans sa tente. Elle sentait fortement le renfermé, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à s'en plaindre. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Le fait d'ignorer pourquoi Océane était venue se réfugier chez ses parents le perturbait beaucoup. Le jeune homme prit le temps d'envoyer son patronus à James pour lui expliquer qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui cette nuit et alla s'installer dans la petite chambre de sa tente. Il s'allongea tout habillé sur le lit de camp, croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et fixa la toile du toit d'un air absent. Il ne su pas vraiment combien de temps qu'il resta ainsi avant d'entendre la fermeture éclair de l'ouverture de la tente. Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond.

- « Sirius ? »

Sirius sentit son cœur s'arrêter un moment dans sa poitrine avant de reprendre une course folle en reconnaissant la voix de sa femme. Sans attendre d'avantage, il se précipita vers le salon. Elle s'y trouvait, debout, tenant dans sa main un morceau de papier qu'elle avait froissé. Elle avait les traits tirés, les cheveux tirés en arrière en une longue queue de cheval qui soulignait encore plus son visage qui avait été ravagé par les larmes. Le premier réflexe de Sirius fut de se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de faire le premier pas. Il se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et resta droit devant elle, à une distance très respectable.

- « Où est Lalyh ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- « Elle dort dans mon ancienne chambre » répondit Océane qui avait un peu tressaillit en l'entendant parler « Elle est assez secouée par tout ça »

Sirius hocha la tête. Sa fille n'était pas la seule à être perturbée… Il y eut alors un long silence gêné qu'Océane rompit la première.

- « Sirius, je… Je suis venue te donner des explications. Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes entièrement sans me couper, vraiment j'y tiens, sinon, je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il vit alors la jeune femme prendre une grande inspiration.

- « Je sais tout » souffla-t-elle

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils et la jeune femme repris.

- « Je me suis toujours dis que cela finirait par arriver un jour où l'autre et en y réfléchissant bien, je ne suis pas surprise que ça se soit passé maintenant. Je ne suis plus la même que celle que tu as rencontrée, que celle qui t'as plu la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Je suis moins belle, moins attirante sans doute… »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester et lui demander d'arrêter de dire des bêtises, mais Océane lui lança un regard suppliant et il n'insista pas. Mais il était bien décidé à régler aussi cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute avec elle et qu'elle arrête de se dévaloriser constamment devant lui.

- « Je suis consciente de tout ça » insista-t-elle alors « Et comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai toujours sur qu'un jour tu… »

La jeune femme se tut immédiatement et ferma les yeux un court moment avant de les rouvrir. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire, très peu convaincant avant de reprendre.

- « Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça me fait mal » souffla-t-elle « Très mal même, j'en suis malade, mais je tiens trop à toi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, alors j'ai pris une décision »

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus, il contracta le plus possible ses poings dans ses poches et la regarda prendre une nouvelle inspiration, au bord de l'apoplexie. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps si elle ne lui disait pas tout de suite de quoi il était question, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir.

- « Je vais fermer les yeux » souffla alors Océane.

Sirius la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- « Peu importe si tu es infidèle » continua la jeune femme « Je t'aime et je reste avec toi. Je te promets que je supporterais que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Je te le jure ! Je ne te dirais rien, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Je te demanderais juste… de toujours me dire la vérité si je te pose des questions. Moi je suis capable de vivre comme ça du moment que tu restes avec moi ! Il faudra juste que personne d'autre ne le sache, tu comprends, pour les petites… Les sorciers sont tellement traditionnels, je ne veux pas qu'elles souffrent de cette situation… » termina-t-elle, la voix voilée par la tristesse et la souffrance.

Elle le fixa alors avec appréhension, visiblement dans l'attente de sa réaction. Mais pendant un moment, Sirius fut incapable de parler. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes venait de lui passer sur le corps. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il la fixa d'un air incrédule avant de parvenir à articuler quelque chose

- « Et avec qui exactement suis-je sensé te tromper ? »

Il vit Océane tressaillir. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle lui tendit le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- « Rita Skeeter » souffla-t-elle alors que sa main se mettait à trembler.

« Encore elle » pensa Sirius en lui prenant le papier des mains d'un geste un peu brusque. Il le lissa un moment avant de parcourir rapidement l'article qui y était imprimé.

- « Ca fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle parle de votre relation dans ses articles » murmura Océane d'une toute petite voix en croisant ses mains sur son ventre, d'un geste peu assuré.

- « Et tu la crois ?! » demanda Sirius d'une voix sèche, presque méchante.

Il vit alors la jeune femme se mettre à trembler et baisser les yeux telle une enfant prise en faute.

- « Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge ! » hurla-t-il en jetant d'un geste rageur l'article sur le sol.

Il sentait la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Le fait qu'elle puisse croire ces bêtises le mettait hors de lui.

- « Dis moi la vérité… » supplia alors la jeune femme en plongeant son regard rougit dans le sien.

- « La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas revu cette mythomane depuis des mois, que je ne t'ai jamais trompé, et que je ne le ferais jamais ! Parce que je t'aime et parce que ce n'est pas mon style ! Si je veux coucher avec une autre, je quitte la première ! » lança-t-il bien plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il était bien décidé à lui montrer à quel point il avait été blessé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais lorsqu'il la vit si malheureuse et si tremblotante devant lui, toutes traces d'énervement s'effaça pour faire place à de la tristesse. Lorsqu'elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se mit à pleurer tout en étant secouée de violents sanglots, il ne pu se retenir et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Mais la jeune femme se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

- « Jure moi que c'est vrai » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

- « Je te le jure ! » répondit le jeune homme avec conviction.

Océane s'éloigna alors de lui et le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Mais comment elle a pu savoir tout ça sur nous si ce n'est pas toi qui le lui a dit ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sirius se pencha et ramassa le parchemin qui se trouvait sur le sol. Il jeta à la feuille un regard dédaigneux.

- « Alors déjà, je n'aurais jamais dit, jamais, que Lalyh et toi vous m'agaciez ! C'est totalement absurde ! Ensuite, je n'aurais pas dit non plus que tu ne me plaisais pas physiquement et honnêtement… Tu me vois dire à quiconque que tu es mon petit bouton d'or ! Océane, tu sais bien que ces choses là j'ai beaucoup de mal à les dire et que je ne les dit qu'à… Mais attend un petit peu ! »

Il se remit à lire rapidement l'article avant de se mettre à hurler.

- « Mais c'est presque mots pour mots ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que tu es venue à Jasire ! »

Il vit alors la jeune femme sursauter et lui prendre le papier des mains pour le relire à son tour.

- « Cette sale pimbêche nous a espionné ! » s'écria Sirius, hors de lui « J'en suis sur ! Si elle voulait nous faire du mal elle a réussit ! »

Il vit alors Océane devenir blême et s'effondrer sur une chaise qui se trouvait fort heureusement non loin d'elle. Inquiet, Sirius se précipita près d'elle, se mettant à genoux devant la chaise.

- « Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote ! » sanglota-t-elle « Je suis tombée en plein dans le panneau ! Mais quelle cruche ! »

Sirius posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour l'aider à se calmer, mais Océane ne semblait pas pouvoir le faire.

- « Pardon ! » supplia-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien « Pardonne moi Sirius ! J'étais tellement mal… »

Le jeune homme posa alors son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- « Tu as vraiment cru que je te trompais ? » demanda-t-il tandis que son cœur se serrait un peu plus

Océane baissa la tête et Sirius vit encore des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- « Ca fait longtemps ? » demanda le jeune homme qui se sentait sans doute aussi mal qu'elle.

Océane fit un léger oui de la tête avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Se fut comme si on donnait à Sirius un coup de poing en plein cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa femme puisse douter de lui à ce point. Il se laissa tomber, assis en tailleur sur le sol, et sans même qu'il est conscience de les prononcer, les mots sortir de sa bouche.

- « Ca me fait mal que tu penses ça de moi »

Océane releva alors la tête, blême.

- « Oh chéri ! Non… »

- « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

- « Si, bien sur que si ! »

Océane se laissa alors tomber à genoux devant lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Je te jure que je te fais confiance ! Je te fais confiance comme à personne d'autre ! Mais là… Sirius, je suis tellement jalouse, j'ai eu tellement peur ! C'est totalement irrationnel ! Je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce sentiment là et pourtant j'essaye ! Je te le jure ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire, parce que tu m'aimais, mais ça prenait toujours le dessus sans que j'arrive à m'en sortir… »

Sirius l'enlaça alors et la serra contre lui. Il était bouleversé. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que sa femme puisse autant souffrir sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et embrassa sa joue humide. Il était important qu'elle se calme. Il n'était pas bon, ni pour elle, ni pour le bébé qu'elle se mette dans de tels états de stress et de nerfs. Il la berça tendrement tout en continuant de lui embrasser les joues et le front, effleurant ses lèvres parfois. Une fois que la jeune femme se fut calmée, il souffla à son oreille.

- « Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrais je n'aimerais que toi ? »

- « Peut être planter une tente dans le jardin de mes parents et refuser de partir avant de m'avoir rassurer ? » murmura-t-elle toujours fermement blottie contre lui.

- « Je parle sérieusement » lança Sirius en dégageant une mèche de cheveux du cou de la jeune femme.

- « Je sais » lui répondit-elle. « Chéri, je crois que toute ma vie je vivrais avec cette crainte, quoique tu fasses. Je sais que c'est stupide, je sais que tu passes ton temps à me prouver que tu m'aimes et je te crois. Mais je pense que je n'arriverais pas à me défaire de ce sentiment. Je suis désolée… Ca me fait aussi mal qu'à toi… »

Un peu secoué par la franchise de sa femme, Sirius resta un moment interdit avant de la serrer encore plus contre lui.

- « Dans ce cas, je vais tout faire pour que jamais plus tu ais la moindre raison de douter de moi » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Océane approcha alors son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avec tendresse et amour. Puis Sirius l'aida à se relever avant de se mettre sur ses pieds à son tour. Il la regarda attentivement, elle avait l'air à bout de force d'avoir trop pleurer.

- « Tu as besoin de repos » lança-t-il en souriant doucement.

Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraina dans la modeste chambre à coucher et la fit s'allonger sur le lit de camp. Il vint se coucher derrière elle et enlaça son ventre d'un de ses bras tandis que l'autre caressait toujours ses cheveux.

- « Tu me pardonnes ? » souffla Océane après un long moment de silence au cours duquel Sirius pensait qu'elle s'était endormie.

- « Toujours » murmura-t-il « Quoique tu fasses je te pardonnerais toujours »

Océane entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- « Je t'aime » chuchota-t-elle

- « Moi aussi » répondit Sirius avant de poser un baiser dans son cou « Et maintenant, il faut que tu dormes… Demain, sera un autre jour et on mettra au clair certains détails de cette affaire… Et ton père me tuera quand il apprendra que tu es venue me rejoindre » ajouta-t-il d'un air taquin, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Ca c'est moi qui m'en chargerais ! » répondit Océane en étouffant un bâillement.

Sirius se mit à sourire et la regarda s'endormir avant de parvenir à trouver lui-même le sommeil.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Olympe Maxime arracha d'un geste brusque le pan de sa robe qui s'était accrochée dans un buisson de ronce. Le tissu se déchira sur une grande longueur mais l'imposante jeune femme ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela. Il ne lui restait plus aucune robe parmi celles qu'elle avait prévu pour son périple qui soit en bon état. Toutes étaient déchirées en de multiples endroits, trouées et tâchées. Quand elle rentrerait chez elle, la demi géante gardait en effet un espoir très vivace de rentrer chez elle un jour, ces tenues finiraient toutes à la poubelle. Elle soupira et poursuivit son chemin.

Le parcourt qu'elle suivait parmi les arbres, les buissons et les mauvaises herbes était glissant et semé de rochers plus ou moins gros qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas de mal à enjamber du fait de sa grande taille. Elle pesta tout de même contre la grande distance qu'elle avait à parcourir pour rejoindre leur nouveau camp. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en contact pour la toute première fois avec le clan de géants, Rubeus et elle ne restaient plus une seule nuit au même endroit. Ils avaient bien trop peur que les géants, qui s'étaient pris d'une certaine curiosité pour eux, ne viennent les chercher dans leur sommeil. Olympe n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais Rubeus et elle se faisaient capturer par eux… Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Rubeus semblait moins inquiet qu'elle par cette menace. Il était un homme tellement courageux !

La jeune femme soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de le nier. Elle était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de ce grand homme au cœur si tendre. Elle avait appris à le connaître au cours de leur périple, et ce sentiment avait grandi doucement mais aussi sûrement qu'elle s'appelait Olympe, elle était amoureuse de cet homme. Mais, elle avait des principes, ce n'était pas à la femme de faire le premier pas. Si elle plaisait un tant soit peu à cet homme, il faudrait qu'il lui fasse la cour… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Jusqu'alors, Rubeus n'avait pas fait le moindre pas vers elle. Certes, le moment n'était pas opportun au flirt et ce n'était pas le lieu pour se voir jouer des sérénades enflammées, mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu tenter une geste, faire des signes… Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression dans les premiers temps qu'elle lui plaisait. Mais rien de concret de sa part n'avait été fait. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne désespérait pas. Dans le pire des cas, si à la fin de leur mission il ne s'était toujours pas déclaré, elle allait le pousser à le faire. Elle était une femme de principe, certes, mais elle savait forcer le destin quand il le fallait.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et c'est d'un air enjoué qui détonnait dans le paysage triste et morne des environs qu'elle poursuivit sa route. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du campement, elle accéléra le pas, soulevant un peu plus le panier de baies qu'elle venait de cueillir. Rubeus lui tournait le dos, assis près du feu. Il avait l'air mélancolique comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait essayé de le cacher, mais elle l'avait remarqué. Il ne souriait plus comme avant, il ne plaisantait plus… Seul son enthousiasme à l'encontre du clan des géants n'avait pas diminué. Il avait grandi au contraire d'une manière tellement soudaine qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien d'où lui était venu cet engouement. En tout cas, quand elle tentait d'aborder le sujet, il se braquait. Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'elle ne lui en parlait plus. Elle arriva près de lui, et il se tourna vers elle.

- « La cueillette a été bonneuh, Rubeus, j'ai trouvé un petit coin charmant »

- « Tant mieux » lui répondit-il « Nous n'avions presque plus rien à manger »

Olympe hocha la tête et s'installa près de lui, à même le sol. De sa baguette, elle fit venir une outre d'eau et entreprit de nettoyer les fruits. Puis, elle en prit une poignée qu'elle tendit à son compagnon qui les avala avec hâte. Il devait avoir vraiment très faim. Elle-même ressentait au creux de son estomac les crampes, signe que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été convenablement rempli. Ce maigre petit déjeuner ne parvint pas tout à fait à calmer sa faim, mais elle se sentit tout de même un peu mieux. Elle bu une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche et se leva.

- « Que faisons nous ceuh matin ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Ce serait bien si nous retournions voir le nouveau Gurg ! Nous lui avons promis de revenir ! » lança Rubeus, soudain radieux.

- « Oh oui ! Le nouveau Gurg ! » soupira Olympe.

Elle fit quelques pas pour aller chercher son sac à dos. L'apparition de ce nouveau géant avait fait reculer leur tentative d'approche de la communauté de géants. Conformément aux ordres du professeur Dumbledore, ils y avaient été très lentement avec eux. Ils étaient allés les voir une première fois, se présenter et leur parler de Dumbledore. Ils avaient clos l'entretien en promettant à Lyderic, le Gurg, le chef des géants, de revenir le lendemain avec un présent. Lyderic qui ne parlait qu'un anglais approximatif avait tout de même saisit l'essentiel et les avaient même accueillit avec une once de sympathie et de joie le lendemain. Il apprécia grandement le présent qu'ils lui avaient approcher. Il faut dire qu'une branche de Feu de Sempremais, le feu éternel, était un cadeau qui aurait ravi n'importe qui ! Ils avaient un peu conversé ensemble, grâce à Zabelle, une géante bien meilleure interprète que son chef. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Olympe n'avait pas beaucoup participé à la conversation. Elle avait un peu peur de ce monde dont elle se savait pourtant issue bien qu'elle le nie continuellement. Elle ne connaissait rien des origines de sa naissance. Quand à l'âge de sept ans, elle avait dépassé en taille son père qui n'était pourtant pas un petit homme, ses parents lui avaient avoués qu'ils l'avaient adopté. La nouvelle n'avait pas été un choc pour elle. Elle s'était attendue à cette annonce et en avait été soulagée. Elle savait au moins d'où venait sa différence qu'elle faisait passer pour une ossature plutôt forte. Adolescente, elle avait entamé des démarches pour retrouver ses parents biologiques. Mais cela n'avait rien donnée. La directrice de la pouponnière ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours. Elle lui avait même expliqué que vu ses antécédents, mieux valait pour elle ignorer qui était ses parents. La seule chose qu'elle avait su était que sa mère l'avait abandonné car elle était le fruit « monstrueux » de ses amours avec un géant. Drôle de façon de commencer une vie…

Elle secoua sa tête pour en chasser ses idées noires. Et porta son sac sur son dos. Hagrid l'attendait près du feu qu'il venait d'éteindre et ils reprirent la route en silence. Ils devaient tout reprendre depuis le début. En effet, trois jours après leur début de lien avec Lyderic, il avait été assassiné sauvagement par un de ses rivaux. Kopierre avait pris sa place et les négociations avec lui étaient bien plus laborieuses. Kopierre en effet, parlait bien mieux anglais que son prédécesseur et avait fait tué Zabelle dont il n'avait plus besoin. Cette mort les avait marqué Rubeus et elle. Zabelle avait fait preuve d'une gentillesse exemplaire pour ceux de son espèce. Sans elle, les rapports étaient devenus bien plus tendus. Rubeus et Olympe appréhendait tous les deux cette nouvelle rencontre.

Le clan des géants se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche de leur campement et ils s'y trouvèrent rapidement. Pourtant quelque chose cette fois ci les mirent sur leurs gardes. Sans vraiment savoir quoi, Olympe sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se montrent pas maintenant. Apparemment, Rubeus était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle car il agrippa sa main et l'entraîna précipitamment dans un bosquet non loin.

- « Restons à couvert… » souffla Rubeus d'une voix grave qui la fit frémir.

Elle l'aimait encore quand il était aussi sérieux. Mais l'heure n'était pas au badinage. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et aussitôt, elle se baissa aussi bas que sa relative souplesse le lui permettait et alla se cacher derrière un gros chêne qui se trouvait non loin.

Prudemment, Rubeus et elle approchèrent du clan aussi discrètement de possible. Par chance, le clan se trouvait en contrebas d'une corniche escarpée sur laquelle il était facile d'observer sans être vu. C'est donc là qu'ils se cachèrent dans une niche de pierre aux parois recouvertes d'une mousse d'un vert tendre. Ils tendirent l'oreille. Visiblement Kopierre était en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Mais, si sa voix forte et puissante leur parvenait sans peine, celle de son interlocuteur ne se faisait pas entendre. Olympe sentit son ventre se nouer. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Si elle ne l'entendait pas, c'était qu'il n'était pas un géant… Et qui donc viendrait parler à un géant si ce n'est l'un des leur ou un sorcier… Rubeus avait l'air grave et tendu. Lui aussi sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose de déterminant pour eux. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol dur et instable de la corniche pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire voir et rampèrent de manière à se rapprocher du vide. Quand ils furent au bord, ils plongèrent leurs regards en contrebas. Assis sur un amas de chêne qui faisait sans doute office de trône, Kopierre conversait avec un homme vêtu entièrement de noir. Un peu en retrait, cinq autres mangemorts attendaient bras croisés sur leur poitrine, le visage dépourvu de toutes expressions. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Olympe fut le visage de Kopierre. Il souriait. Il parlait avec de grands gestes et semblaient presque heureux.

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle alors à son compagnon de mission.

- « Des mangemorts » souffla Hagrid les lèvres pincées. « Nous nous sommes fait devancer ! »

Olympe retint de justesse le cri qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge et qui les aurait certainement trahi.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faireuh ? » chuchota-t-elle à la place en se tournant vers lui.

- « Je pense qu'il faut qu'on observe bien ce qui se passe. Puis il faudra avertir le professeur Dumbledore… »

Il avait l'air grave. Olympe soupira. Il devait déjà savoir, tout comme elle, que tout espoir était perdu. A voir Kopierre parler ainsi avec ce mangemort, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais été si emballé par leur idée de lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et il ne le serait sûrement jamais. Il ne souhaitait pas quitter son clan, il ne souhaitait pas s'ouvrir au monde et préférait vivre en autarcie dans ces montagnes. Olympe ne pu n'empêcher de se demander ce que le mangemort lui avait offert ou promis pour être entré dans les bonnes grâces du géant.

- « Ca ne seuuurt à rien d'insiter » souffla-t-elle alors à Hagrid « Nous savions deujà que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de chance de les convaincre et le voilà en pleine conversation avec un mangemort ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle avec un air triste.

- « Je crains que tu n'ais raison ! »

- « Nous avons fait notre maxeumum ! » lui assura Olympe toujours à voix basse« N'insistons pas et repartons ! Ce voyage a déjà duré longtemps et le professeur Dumbledore sera de notre avis ! En plus » ajouta la jeune femme en frissonnant « Maintenant, six mangemorts trainent dans les parages ! Si Kopierre leur parle de nous, ils vont se mettre à notre recherche ! »

La jeune femme vit Hagrid acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de replonger son regard en contrebas. Il soupira violemment et recula toujours en rampant. Olympe l'imita. Une fois qu'ils furent certains d'être à l'abri, ils se relevèrent et prirent le chemin qui menait à leur campement. Le voyage était bien plus long qu'à aller car ils se cachaient sans cesse, de peur d'être repéré par d'éventuels mangemorts. Malgré la crainte que lui inspirait cette nouvelle menace, Olympe était contente. Elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle et retrouver les siens dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps.

Une fois rendue à leur campement, elle s'activa à trouver du bois pour faire un feu. Il fallait absolument qu'ils rentrent en contact avec le professeur Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant des dernières avancées de la mission. Durant tout le temps que dura cette opération, elle ne cessa de jeter des regards en coin à son compagnon. Il paraissait absent et un peu triste. Ce qui la surprit. Il était tellement attaché à Poudlard, elle aurait plutôt cru qu'il serait ravi de rentrer chez lui. Au lieu de ça, il paraissait préoccupé. Interrompant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Olympe se redressa et alla se poster devant lui.

- « Cela suffit maintenant ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche. « Que seu passeuh-t-il ? »

Hagrid sursauta et la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Quoi ? Rien ! »

- « Jeuh ne suis pas stupide ! Je vois bien que tu neuh vas pas bien ! Que seu passeuh-t-il ? »

Elle plaqua alors ses deux mains sur ses hanches et le regarda avec sévérité. Devant tant de détermination, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de céder. Il hocha simplement la tête et Olympe se détendit.

- « Voilà… Il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé… » souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment « La nuit où Lyderic, le premier chef géant a été tué, j'étais dans son campement »

Etonnée, Olympe le fixa sans rien dire. Par Merlin que faisait-il là bas ?

- « Plusieurs fois, pendant que tu inspectait les environs je suis retourné le voir, lui et Zabelle pour… »

- « Pourquoi ? » insista la jeune femme avec curiosité

- « Pour leur poser des questions sur ma mère » avoua enfin Rubeus.

Olympe sentit ses entrailles se tordre sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle savait que son ami était un demi-géant, il lui en parlait souvent et longuement. Il parlait de son père surtout, mais un peu de sa géante de mère qui l'avait laissé alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Pour autant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait profité de cette mission pour en apprendre d'avantage sur lui. Même si en y réfléchissant bien, sa démarche n'avait rien de surprenante, la jeune femme n'en restait pas moins surprise.

- « Et ? » demanda-t-elle alors curieuse de savoir pourquoi c'était cela qui le rendait si mélancolique à l'idée de partir.

- « Oh, elle est morte il y a peu de temps… » soupira-t-il « Ma mère bien sur… »

Olympe hocha la tête, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu savoir mais cette réponse lui fit de la peine pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur son bras en signe de consolation et Rubeus esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Oh ce n'est rien ! Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une mère idéale… Ca ne me fait pas tant de peine que cela. En revanche, j'ai appris quelque chose de bien plus important ! »

Olympe l'observa attentivement. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur inhabituelle. Il avait pris des couleurs et semblait… joyeux. Elle hocha la tête, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

- « J'ai un petit frère ! » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- « Un quoi ?! » s'exclama Olympe.

- « Un frère ! Ma mère a eu un autre enfant ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! »

Olympe était sous le choc. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela.

- « Euh… si… Mais il est… » balbutia-t-elle

- « Un géant ? Sans doute ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'informations sur lui ! Je sais juste qu'il vit pour le moment dans un autre camp un peu plus à l'Est ! »

La jeune femme sentit alors un étrange sentiment naitre en elle, comme une sorte de prémonition.

- « Rubeus, queuh comptes-tu faireuh ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Elle redoutait un peu ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

- « Mais aller le chercher bien sur ! » s'exclama le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Les craintes de la jeune femme venant de se confirmer, elle poussa un léger grognement.

- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il y a des mangemorts dans les environs ! C'est trop dangereux ! » protesta-t-elle « Je suis sur que ton frère est très bien là où… »

- « Mais il ne sait pas que j'existe ! » lui opposa violemment Hagrid.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ce fut lui qui parla le premier.

- « Il a besoin de savoir que j'existe ! Ma mère ne lui a peut être jamais parlé de moi ! Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de me connaître et puis peut être que nous pourrons rester en contact tous les deux ! Nous sommes du même sang ! De la même famille ! C'est important la famille ! »

- « Certes mais… »

- « Olympe ! Toute ma vie je me suis senti seul, différents des autres ! Et voilà que maintenant je sais qu'il existe quelqu'un qui est comme moi ! Peut-être me ressemble-t-il… Je ne peux pas rester sans savoir ! »

Il y avait dans son ton comme une supplication. Elle se retrouvait un peu dans son discours. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire être différentes des autres. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que partir ainsi à la recherche de ce frère qui ne devait rien savoir de Rubeus était une folie.

- « Ecouteuh, je sais que c'est important pour toi mais jeuh ne peux pas te laisser seul t'engager dans cetteuh folie… »

- « Ce n'est pas une folie ! »

- « Rubeus ! Les environs neuh sont pas surs ! Dumbleudore a besoin d'être prévenu rapidement, nous devons rentrer ! »

- « On trouvera un moyen de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! On arrivera à entrer en contact avec lui pour lui dire que nous avons échoué ! Et puis nous savons nous défendre ! Ce n'est pas quelques mangemorts qui vont nous faire peur ! »

Olympe soupira et lui tourna le dos. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de le suivre dans cette aventure.

- « C'est de ma famille dont il est question » lança-t-il simplement au bout d'un moment.

- « Et la mienne me manqueuh ! » lui répondit-elle en se retournant.

Il la fixa d'un air surpris avant de sourire faiblement.

- « Bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter. Tu as toujours une famille qui t'attends toi… »

Olympe eu une pensée pour ses parents adoptifs, son grand frère et sa petite sœur… Elle avait envie de les voir, même si elle ne s'imaginait pas laisser Rubeus seul… Et loin d'elle surtout.

- « Je comprends… » soupira le demi géant d'une voix lasse et déçue.

Olympe eu un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son rêve. Pas pour elle en tout cas.

- « Va le chercher toi ! » lança-t-elle alors

- « Pardon ? »

- « Rubeus ! jeuh n'ai plus la force d'entreprendre un peuriple comme celui que tu veux entreprendre. Mais je vois que ceuh important pour toi, très important ! Et jeuh n'ai pas le droit de te deumander de rester avec moi et de me raccompagner alors queuh tu as plus que tout envie de reunouer avec ta famille. Alors, pars, va le rejoindre et ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je saurais retourver mon chemin ! »

- « Mais Olympe, tu ne vas pas faire la route seule ? » souffla Rubeus

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que tu es… »

Il eut soudain l'air gêné.

- « Une femmeuh ? » termina-t-elle pour lui d'un air amusé « Tu neuh me crois pas capable de me défendre seuleuh ? »

- « Ce.. ce n'est pas ce que je… euh … ce que je voulais dire ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ! » lança-t-elle « Je suis une grandeu fille, je sais meu défendre toute seule ! »

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Ceurtaine ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Et toi aussi soit prudent ! »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il allait reprendre la parole, mais elle le coupa.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais à peursonne ce que tu es parti faire ! Si tu me promets de me donner régulièrement de tes nouvelles pour que je ne m'inquièteuh pas ! »

- « promis ! » lança le jeune homme en souriant.

Olympe le fixa alors. Ca y est, ils venaient de se décider. Ils allaient se séparer, leurs routes allaient prendre des chemins différents… Et elle ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait… C'est alors que mue par une inspiration soudaine, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigna bien vite, rougissante et lui tourna le dos. Il ne bougea pas mais avait l'air abasourdi. Olympe était fière d'elle. Certes, elle avait largement transgressé les règles de bonnes conduites qu'on lui avait inculqué, mais au moins, elle lui avait montré avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour un temps indéterminée qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour elle. C'est donc joyeuse et le cœur bien plus léger qu'elle alla préparer ses affaires en vue de son prochain départ.


	130. Chapter 130

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour l'auteur les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Note :** Pas eu le temps d'avoir la version corrigée. STOP. Poste quand même. STOP. Rétablirais ça dès que possible. STOP. Bonne lecture.  
Aylala  
**  
Chapitre cent vingt neuf : Donne toi les moyens**

_  
"Faut aller de l'avant  
Même si c'est calmement  
Donne tous les efforts pour que tous tes projets puissent se réaliser  
Lentement mais sûrement  
Rien ne s'obtient facilement... malheureusement  
Ce n'est qu'en donnant le meilleur de toi-même  
Que tu arriveras au bout de tes plans"  
Les Neg' Marrons_

Lorsque Bellatrix se réveilla ce matin là, elle garda ses yeux clos. Elle se sentait bien, très bien. Il y avait peu de moment au cours desquels elle pouvait se laisser aller. On lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge qu'une femme digne de se nom devait en toutes circonstances garder le contrôle. Fidèle à son éducation elle s'était toujours appliquée à renvoyer une image parfaite d'elle-même, sure d'elle en toute circonstance, ne doutant pas. Alors, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle profitait de ses quelques instants de répit que lui offrait son réveil en douceur. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de celui qui partageait son lit et sa vie et passa sa main de l'autre côté de son flanc pour l'enlacer. Rodolphus émit un léger grognement amusé avant de placer lui aussi un bras sur une de ses hanches, Bellatrix se mit à sourire doucement.

Les moments comme celui-ci entre son mari et elle, étaient d'une manière générale peu fréquents et de plus en plus rares depuis quelques temps. La jeune femme en souffrait un peu mais elle savait que c'était le prix à payer pour garder l'estime de leur Maître. C'est pourquoi ce matin là, elle n'était absolument pas pressée de se lever, pour pouvoir profiter au maximum Rodolphus. Contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart de leurs collègues mangemorts, Bellatrix aimait profondément son mari. Elle le vivait juste différemment des autres femmes. Elle aimait Rodolphus de la même intensité qu'elle souhaitait servir son Maître et débarrasser le monde de la racaille moldue. C'étaient les deux choses les plus importantes dans sa vie et elle comptait bien les mener à bien toutes les deux…

Elle se remémora alors les souvenirs qu'elle gardait du jour où elle avait appris qu'elle allait se marier. Etant l'aînée, elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce que son père allait lui annoncer quand il l'avait convoquée dans son bureau l'été qui avait suivit son départ de Poudlard. Il lui avait parlé de son âge, et du fait qu'elle était maintenant une jeune femme. Elle avait été embarrassée qu'il lui demande si elle avait déjà pensé à se marier, si elle pensait déjà aux garçons. Elle avait fait non de la tête. Elle était d'une nature solitaire et ne s'était pas beaucoup liée avec les autres durant ses sept années d'études. Il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il était grand temps pour elle de se marier et qu'il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour lui trouver un bon époux.

Elle avait tout d'abord été choquée, mais elle n'avait pas osé contredire son père. Elle avait ensuite réfléchi longtemps à cela. Il lui était apparu que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement. Une fois mariée, elle ne vivrait plus chez ses parents. Elle acquerrait donc une relative indépendance pour peu que son mari soit conciliant. Elle serait libre de vivre sa vie et elle pourrait continuer à mener son existence solitaire une fois ses obligations d'épouse remplies. Elle avait toujours vu ses parents fonctionner ainsi. Chacun vivait sa vie de son côté, et n'étaient ensemble que dans les grandes occasions, les soirées ou autres réceptions. Bellatrix avait envisagé ce genre de vie pour elle jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait vu.

Son père avait invité au manoir, lors des vacances d'hivers une dizaine de jeunes prétendants potentiels à une soirée. Afin de dissimuler au mieux ses intensions, la réception avait été immense et pleine d'invités, mais Bellatrix n'avait pas été dupe un seul instant. Rodolphus était le seul qui ne lui avait pas tourné autour toute la soirée ce qui l'avait grandement agacée. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait sentit dans son ventre une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle s'était mise à trembler, sa bouche était devenue sèche et ses mains moites. Elle s'était isolée un moment pour cacher son trouble et se redonner une constance. Lorsqu'elle était retournée au milieu des convives, elle avait tout fait pour le trouver. Mais il avait toujours gardé une distance raisonnable entre eux, la regardant d'un air amusé éconduire les autres jeunes hommes qui l'agressaient de leurs avances. La soirée s'était terminée sans qu'elle ait pu lui parler, pourtant, elle avait passé la soirée à le fixer et lui aussi. Elle avait été très décontenancée par son attitude, et un peu malheureuse aussi. Quelques jours avaient passé, mais elle ne cessait de penser à lui et du sourire qu'il avait arboré toute la soirée quand il la regardait. A chaque fois son cœur se pinçait, mais elle ne laissa jamais rien voir de son trouble. Elle trouvait cela inconvenant, mais ô combien agréable. Elle repensait à lui dès qu'elle le pouvait priant pour que son père l'invite une nouvelle fois à une soirée. Ce qui se produisit, quelques semaines plus tard. Mais encore une fois, ce fut le même manège. Il ne l'approcha pas, se contentant de l'observer de loin. Il fallut une autre soirée pour qu'elle se décide à prendre les choses en main. Elle fendit la foule avec détermination et vint se planter devant cet homme, qui souriait largement désormais.

- « Que faut-il que je fasse pour je vous veniez jusqu'à moi ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- « J'attendais peut-être que ce soit vous qui veniez à moi… » lui avait-il répondu d'un air séducteur en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

- « Vous ne savez donc pas que ce ne sont pas du tout là les usages ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais eu envie de suivre les usages… »

Bellatrix avait alors su qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre pour mari. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, toujours en présence de leurs parents respectifs avant qu'il ne décide de lui demander sa main. Encore une fois, il avait fait preuve de son mépris des conventions en lui demandant directement de devenir sa femme. Elle avait bien évidemment accepté et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il était parti la demander à son père.

Ils s'étaient mariés en avril et avaient emménagé dès leur retour de voyage de noce dans un manoir sublime. Depuis, elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer et il le lui rendait en retour. Quand la guerre serait finie et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient prit le contrôle de la communauté magique, ils vivraient enfin heureux et tranquilles.

A ces côtés, Rodolphus se mit à bouger et se réveilla à son tour. Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa un moment.

- « Bonjour » murmura-t-il

- « Bonjour » lui répondit-elle à voix basse.

- « Je suis content de me réveiller en ta compagnie, cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé »

- « Je sais » répondit-elle « Mais nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de choses à faire… »

Il grogna un peu et se redressa de sorte à la surplomber. Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa. Bellatrix le laissa faire avec plaisir. Pourtant quand elle sentit ses mains devenir plus aventureuses qu'il n'était nécessaire pour un simple baiser, elle le repoussa.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- « Pas ça, pas maintenant… » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en quittant le lit.

- « Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il aussi surpris que frustré

- « J'ai une longue journée qui m'attends et j'ai suffisamment paressé au lit pour aujourd'hui… » lança-t-elle en faisant le tour du lit pour atteindre l'armoire.

- « Bellatrix, sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix sourde « Tu réalises depuis combien de temps tu me repousses ainsi ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui d'un air grave.

- « Cela fait parti de tes devoirs d'épouse » murmura-t-il

- « Insinues-tu que je n'en ai pas envie moi-même ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air pincé « Ou que je suis une mauvaise femme ? »

- « Pourquoi ne cèdes-tu plus à mes avances ? »

- « J'ai réellement beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin ! » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

- « Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Et ce n'est pas ainsi que tu me donneras un fils ! » lui rétorqua Rodolphus qui semblait maintenant un peu en colère.

Bellatrix soupira et se tourna vers lui. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, mais visiblement cela ne lui suffisait pas puisqu'il fallait qu'il remette constamment ce sujet sur le tapis. Elle posa les vêtements qu'elle venait de choisir et se tourna vers lui.

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir d'enfants » lui lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- « Tu n'es pas seule pour prendre cette décision ! » rétorqua son mari « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce choix alors que je veux un héritier ! »

- « Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant, tu ne pourras pas m'y forcer ! »

- « Tu crois ça ? »

- « Oui ! Et tant que tu ne comprendras pas cela, je ne te laisserais plus me toucher ! » lui lança-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- « Tu viens de dire que tu avais toi aussi envie de moi ! »

- « Je sais ce que j'ai dit et je sais aussi que je suis prête à me priver de ce genre de relation avec toi si tu persistes à vouloir me faire un enfant ! »

- « Quel genre de femme ne veux pas avoir d'enfant ?! »

- « Celle que tu as épousé ! » lui lança-t-elle avec fermeté.

- « Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça ! » lui rappela Rodolphus « Au moment de notre mariage tu n'étais pas contre le fait que nous ayons des enfants »

- « Les choses ont changé » grinça Bellatrix.

- « Quelles choses ? »

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers lui.

- « Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle

- « Non ! »

- « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas tomber enceinte ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Souviens-toi du mal que j'ai eu pour devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui ! Rappelles toi du temps qu'il m'a fallut et des efforts que j'ai du fournir pour me faire reconnaître comme une bonne mangemort ! Parce que je suis une femme et parce que personne pensait que j'en serais capable, j'ai du faire deux fois plus d'efforts que les autres ! Montrer deux fois plus que tout le monde ma détermination ! Je suis le point de mire, on ne me laisse rien passé ! Etre la seule femme à avoir rejoint les combattants au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres est un grand honneur que j'ai eu du mal à obtenir. Il m'a fallut toute ma persévérance, et maintenant que j'y suis arrivée je ne veux rien gâcher ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir la moindre faiblesse ! Etre enceinte serait la plus grande de toute ! »

Elle n'avait pas quitté son mari des yeux. Rodolphus avait les lèvres pincées et la fixait avec gravité.

- « Attendre un enfant serait comme signer mon arrêt de mort ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudrait pas s'encombrer d'une femme enceinte ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je perde ce bébé, tu m'obligerais à rester tranquille ! Les autres mangemorts se moqueraient de moi et en profiteraient pour prendre ma place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Si tu voulais un fils, il fallait me le faire avant ! Maintenant c'est trop tard ! Il te faudra attendre la fin de la guerre, pas avant ! »

Sur ces mots, elle récupéra ses vêtements et quitta la chambre d'un pas vif. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle était un peu essoufflée et surtout perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de dire à son mari. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait cela. D'habitude, quand le sujet était abordait, elle arrivait à l'esquiver. Cette fois, elle avait mit les choses bien à plat. Son désir de servir son Maître était plus fort que son désir d'enfant, mais Rodolphus voulait un héritier et elle était attristée de ne pas pouvoir lui accordé ce qu'il désirait lui. C'était un dilemme pour elle et elle espérait que son mari n'insisterait pas.

Elle se glissa sous la douche et tandis que l'eau coulait sur sa peau, elle emporta ses soucis avec elle. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, d'attraper son sac et de quitter la maison sans plus attendre. Elle ne tenait pas à croiser son mari. Elle le reverrait ce soir, d'ici là, elle aurait eu le temps de se changer les idées. Elle transplana, son sac bien serré contre elle. Il contenait les fioles de polynectar.

Sa première tentative de récolte d'informations n'avait pas été fructueuse, mais elle comptait bien se rattraper cette fois ci. Elle se trouvait dans un coin sombre et reculé du Chemin de Traverse, il était encore tôt et il n'y avait que peu de gens dans la rue. Elle tira rapidement sa baguette de sa poche, aperçut un jeune homme dégingandé qui marchait non loin, l'air pressé. Elle le stupéfixia et le fit venir à elle si vite que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Elle lui arracha une mèche de cheveux, l'abandonna sur un tas d'ordures qui traînait là, et mélangeant sa capture au contenu d'une des fioles, elle prit son apparence dans une grimace de dégoût.  
Elle se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup plus grande que d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le corps d'un homme et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne le regrettait pas. Par Morgane ce que l'on pouvait être mal ! Celui là avait les bras trop long et se tenait horriblement mal ! Elle espéra vivement que l'heure de transformation passerait vite.

Bellatrix s'aventura alors dans l'allée sorcière. Cette fois ci, elle avait décidé d'un tout autre moyen d'action pour récolté les informations dont elle avait besoin : l'observation. Elle avait donc décidé de se mêler à la foule de la populasse et d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles dans l'espoir d'apprendre quoique ce soit qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste des Potter ou de son cousin. Il était encore tôt, mais déjà quelques personnes déambulaient dans les rues. Bellatrix choisit de s'installer à la terrasse d'un café. Elle y acheta un journal à un vendeur ambulant et l'ouvrit. Comme d'habitude, on y parlait des morts, des disparitions, des menaces qui pesaient sur la tête des sorciers chaque jour… Bellatrix se mit à sourire. La terreur et la crainte avaient envahi le cœur de chacun. Elle en était heureuse. La grandeur de son maître grandissait chaque jour un peu plus et il n'était plus si loin de l'avènement de son heure de gloire. Elle venait de reposer son journal d'un air satisfait quand deux personnes, deux hommes vinrent se placer à la table voisine de la sienne.

- « Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi tendu ? » demanda l'un des deux hommes à son ami

- « J'ai peur que ma demande ne soit rejetée » soupira le second

- « Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il la rejette ?! Ne t'a-t-il pas déjà dis que tout était arrangé ? »

- « Si, mais tu me connais ! Tant que je ne verrais pas les papiers signés je ne serais pas soulagé ! »

Le premier homme se mit alors à rire.

- « Tu es incroyable ! Pourtant je te l'ai dis ! A Jasire, ils sont sympas ! Il ne te laisse pas te faire de faux espoirs ! Quand ils te disent qu'ils t'aideront à financer ton projet ! Franchement, il n'y a pas mieux que Black et Potter pour t'aider quand t'es dans le pétrin ! »

Bellatrix faillit renverser la table à laquelle elle était assise en se relevant précipitamment. Elle avait réagit au quart de tour ! Black, Potter !! Justement ceux qu'elle cherchait ! C'était peut être son jour de chance finalement ! Elle quitta précipitamment la terrasse de se cacher et courra sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quel était le nom de l'entreprise dont ces deux bavards avaient parlé plus tôt ? Jasire !

D'un pas vif et déterminé elle arpenta l'allée sorcière dans toute sa longueur. Scrutant toutes les enseignes, toutes les affiches, toutes les devantures. Elle était si prés du but, si prés… Rien ne saurait maintenant l'empêcher de retrouver la trace de son bon à rien de cousin et de son introuvable compère de toujours. Elle posa alors son regard sur le premier étage d'un immeuble qui avait pignon sur rue. Là, inscrit en lettre sobre « Jasire » s'affichait fièrement. Sans attendre un instant, elle s'engouffra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible. Elle ouvrit sans frapper la porte de bois sur laquelle s'étalait le nom de l'entreprise. Elle entra et se trouva aussitôt dans ce qui était une salle d'attente. Une jeune femme, assise derrière un bureau l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- « Bonjour monsieur ! »

Mais Bellatrix ne lui répondit pas. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle et ne croyait pas à sa chance ! Son bonheur fut à son comble quand une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit et que James Potter entra dans la pièce. C'était donc vrai, il était là !! Elle venait de retrouver sa trace. Elle du faire un énorme effort sur elle-même pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le tuer à mains nues… Mais cela aurait été compromettre ces plans. Il lui fallait avant tout son fils. Son plaisir personnel ne devait venir qu'après et pourtant… Voir celui qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps, à peine à cinq mètres d'elle mettait son self control à rude épreuve.

- « Monsieur ? » demanda alors James d'une voix calme et posé.

Bellatrix comprenait alors qu'on s'adressait à elle. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda en lui souriant. Un sourire qui disait toute la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même, toute l'impatience qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que le jour où elle allait enfin le tuer, lui et toute sa famille était proche…

- « Monsieur ?! » insista James d'un air surpris et méfiant.

Bellatrix se mit alors à rire et fit demi-tour pour sortir en courant de la pièce. Elle transplana tout de suite après, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Doucement, Lily ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Océane. Elle était plongée dans une semi pénombre, il faisait bon. Dans le lit, la jeune femme aperçut immédiatement son amie, installée sur de nombreux et confortables coussin, presque allongée. Océane tourna la tête dans la direction et se mit à sourire.

- « Bonjour Lily ! »

- « Bonjour Océane ! Je peux entrer ? »

- « Bien sur ! » répondit la jeune femme en se redressant un peu « Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! »

- « Moi aussi » assura Lily en s'installant sur le bord du lit, près d'elle « J'ai demandé sans arrêt de tes nouvelles à Sirius ces deux derniers jours. Mais tu étais trop fatiguée… »

- « Je sais, il me l'a dit » murmura Océane en souriant.

Lily était ravie de voir que son amie avait retrouvé assez de sa bonne humeur pour sourire. Elle l'avait beaucoup inquiétée ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu débarqué en pleurs chez elle, trois jours auparavant, Lily n'avait rien compris de ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle lui disait ne correspondait tellement pas à ce qu'elle savait de Sirius. Elle n'avait eu le fin mot de toute cette histoire que le lendemain, quand Sirius était venu leur annoncer à James et elle que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les trois, puis le jeune homme avait été rejoindre sa femme chez eux. Il n'avait pas fallut attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne les voir, affolé, Lalyh dans les bras, pour qu'ils la garde. Océane avait été prise de très violentes douleur dans le bas ventre et Sirius l'avait emmené d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Ils avaient tous eu très peur, mais la gynécomage qu'ils avaient vu avait été très rassurante. Ces douleurs n'étaient que le contre coup du stress qu'Océane avait vécu. La jeune femme avait donc été contrainte de garder le lit jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre.  
Lily regarda son ami en souriant et replaça un peu mieux une mèche rebelle.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je ne sais pas trop… » souffla Océane « J'ai revu la gynécomage ce matin, elle est venue ici… Elle a trouvé que j'étais encore trop agitée, du coup, je stress le bébé… Et comme elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, elle s'agite, me donne des coups qui déclanchent les contractions… Elle m'a encore ordonné de rester au lit, mais cette fois elle m'a prescrit une potion calmante… »

Lily la regarda d'un air triste. Océane posa ses mains sur son ventre et soupira.

- « Tu te rends comptes ! J'ai stressé mon bébé ! » murmura-t-elle

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer… » la rassura Lily en posant sa main sur son bras « Tu as beaucoup stressé, c'est normal que le bébé l'ai ressenti, mais elle va se rendre compte que tout est rentrée dans l'ordre et tout ira mieux… »

- « J'ai été nulle dans cette histoire ! J'ai fait du mal à Sirius, j'ai fait peur à Lalyh, j'ai affolé mon bébé… »

- « Océane ! » la gronda doucement Lily « Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser toute cette histoire ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! »

- « Je sais… » soupira la jeune femme « Mais je m'en veux tellement »

- « Vous en avez reparlé avec Sirius ? » demanda Lily

- « Non, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion. On a décidé d'attendre que j'aille mieux pour en reparler calmement. Il est tellement prévenant avec moi ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! »

- « Océane … » soupira Lily

- « Tu le verrais… » murmura Océane « Il est au petits soins. Tu sais que quand j'ai mes douleurs, je ne supporte rien, pas même qu'il soit dans la même pièce que moi, encore moins qu'il me touche. J'ai du mal à supporter de poser mes propres mains sur mon ventre ! J'ai encore plus mal que quand j'ai accouché de Lalyh ! Je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète, mais il a accepté de ne pas rester près de moi et d'aller dormir ailleurs cette nuit. Il cède à tous mes caprices, je ne mérite pas tant d'attention, après ce que je lui ai dit… »

- « Calme toi » souffla Lily « N'y repense plus, ça ne sert à rien. Repose toi, et tout ira mieux après »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et étouffa un bâillement. Lily se leva alors du lit.

- « Je vais te laisser dormir un peu… » lui dit-elle

- « Je suis désolée, c'est cette potion calmante qui m'endors »

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je repasserais un peu plus tard »

- « Merci Lily »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et quitta la chambre sans plus attendre. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de tomber sur Sirius, appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés et l'air grave.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il

- « Elle a sommeil, elle se repose » lui répondit Lily.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air grave et soupira.

- « Ca me tue de la voir clouée dans un lit » lança-t-il « Mais c'est encore pire quand elle a ses contractions. Je me sens tellement impuissant devant sa douleur ! »

Lily vit dans ses yeux toute la tristesse que lui causait cette situation et elle posa sa main sur son bras en signe de réconfort.

- « Tu te débrouilles très bien Sirius, tu l'aides vraiment beaucoup en restant près d'elle et à son écoute. Elle a besoin de ton soutien et de ton amour pour pouvoir se pardonner à elle ce qu'elle a pensé de toi »

- « Mais moi je lui ai déjà entièrement pardonné, elle ne devrait plus s'en faire… » soupira-t-il

- « Ca ne marche pas comme ça… » murmura la jeune femme en souriant

- « Je sais… » répondit Sirius.

- « Et comment va Lalyh ? » demanda Lily

- « Elle est perdue ! Elle ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe et j'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, elle est très inquiète. Tu sais que j'ai du dormir avec elle la nuit dernière ? Océane ne supportait pas de m'avoir près d'elle à cause de ses douleurs, et la petite à fait un cauchemar qui l'a tenu éveillée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle avait peur de ne plus me revoir, que je parte en la laissant seule... J'ai fini par la coucher avec moi dans la chambre d'ami, pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu… »

- « Et toi tu t'es reposé ? » demanda la jeune femme

Sirius lui fit non de la tête.

- « Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil ! Lalyh avait tellement peur que je parte sans elle qu'elle n'a dormit que blottie contre moi, ses bras autour de mon cou. Du coup, j'avais peur de l'écraser si je m'endormais et puis, j'avais toujours une oreille aux aguets pour pouvoir intervenir si Océane m'appelait. J'ai peur de devoir la ramener à Ste Mangouste »

- « Ca ne devrait pas arriver normalement ? »

- « Non, le bébé ne court aucun danger, elle est juste perturbée, mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à voir Océane souffrir comme ça. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à se détendre vite maintenant. »

- « Pour ça elle a besoin que tu continues à être à ses côtés » souffla Lily

- « Je sais » assura le jeune homme en souriant

La jeune femme lui sourit et tapota doucement sa joue de sa main en signe de réconfort. Cela le fit sourire aussi. Lily jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- « Par Merlin, je vais être en retard ! » souffla Lily

La jeune femme se précipita vers l'escalier.

- « Tu es sure que ça ne t'embête pas de me garder les enfants ! Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail avec Océane… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas ! Ca va faire du bien à Lalyh de se changer les idées, et à moi aussi. De toute façon, Océane va dormir pendant au moins trois heures… »

- « Merci Sirius ! Tu es adorable ! » souffla Lily en traversant le salon.

Elle alla poser un baiser sur le front de ses trois enfants en leur recommandant d'être bien sage et se rendit vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Tu es sur que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle une dernière fois tandis qu'il lui tenait la porte « Sinon, je demande à James de quitter Jasire et… »

- « Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de notre entreprise ! » lança Sirius en souriant « Laisse James tranquille et file ! Remus ne va pas tarder à arriver, il m'a promis de repasser, hier. Lui aussi voulait voir Océane… »

Lily se mit à sourire et se mit sur la pointe de pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Merci Sirius ! » lança-t-elle en s'éloignant « Je te promets que je te le revaudrais ! »

- « Je n'en doute pas ! » lança le jeune homme joyeusement avant de refermer doucement la porte de sa maison.

Lily transplana alors aussitôt vers le lieu de son rendez vous.

Vu de l'extérieur, la maison d'Augusta Longdubat paraissait très calme, presque inhabitée. Mais Lily savait qu'il n'en était rien. La demeure était en ébullition depuis le retour de Franck et Alice. La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et frappa quelques coups secs. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, un bruit métallique se fit entendre et au niveau de la poignée, une petite trappe s'ouvrit dans la porte. Deux yeux globuleux y firent leur apparition. Lily leur adressa un large sourire.

- « C'est moi, Lily Potter… Je viens voir Mrs Longdubat » annonça-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux clignèrent un moment puis la petite trappe se referma et la poignée s'activa. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur l'elfe de la maison qui s'inclina très bas en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

- « Bienvenue Mrs Potter » couina-t-elle en refermant la porte « Mrs Longdubat est au salon, Mrs… Si Mrs veut bien me suivre… »

L'elfe avança alors dans le couloir et Lily la suivit sans dire un mot. Elle arriva dans le salon rapidement et une fois que l'elfe l'eut annoncée, elle pénétra dans la pièce tandis que l'elfe disparaissait. Lily eut alors la surprise de retrouver Horace Slughorn, installé dans un large fauteuil, une boite d'ananas au sirop devant lui.

- « Bonjour Lily ! » lança Augusta en se levant pour l'accueillir « Comment vas-tu ? ».

- « Bien, je vous remercie ! » répondit Lily en souriant et en s'approchant de l'ancien Maître des Potions « Bonjour Horace ! » lança-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

- « Bonjour, tu as l'air resplendissante ! » la complimenta Horace tandis qu'elle lâchait sa main.

Lily ne peut s'empêcher d'être gênée. Son ancien professeur lui faisait bien trop de compliments elle cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un maigre sourire.

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-elle alors en prenant place près d'Augusta.

- « J'ai reçu une lettre du Département de Justice Magique » annonça la vieille femme d'un air grave. « Le docteur Jenner a mis ses menaces à exécution. Ils nous accusent tous les trois de vouloir nuire à la santé de Franck et Alice. »

Lily sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Bien sur, elle savait depuis longtemps que Ste Mangouste n'allait pas les laisser agir sans tenter de les en empêcher, mais elle avait toujours volontairement occulté ce côté déplaisant de cette histoire. Elle s'était concentrée sur les deux malades pour ne plus penser aux menaces que le professeur Jenner avait proféré ce jour là : les faire envoyer à Azkaban. La jeune femme sentit ses mains devenir moites, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître son stress.

- « Sommes nous convoqués devant un tribunal ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix détachée qu'elle fut surprise d'être parvenue à prendre.

- « Pas pour le moment » souffla Augusta d'un air grave « Dès que j'ai reçu ce courrier, j'ai pris contact avec mon avocat. C'est un ami de la famille et il prend les intérêts de Franck et Alice à cœur, j'ai toute confiance en lui. Puis j'en ai parlé à Horace qui a gentiment mis son propre avocat au courant de toute l'affaire. »

- « Les deux hommes se sont rencontrés hier soir » poursuivit Horace « Tous les deux sont unanimes, pour le moment nous n'avons aucune raison de nous en faire. N'importe quel spécialiste qui viendrait prendre des nouvelles de nos deux malades constaterait qu'il n'y a pas de mauvais traitement. Pour l'instant, il pense que cette plainte sera classé sans suite »

Lily fut grandement soulagée et laissa échapper un léger soupir qui fit sourire les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- « Bien sur, je te tiendrais au courant si quelque chose devait évoluer de ce côté-là » lui assura Augusta.

Lily hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

- « Et concernant Franck et Alice ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

- « Ils dormaient quand je suis arrivé » annonça Slughorn « Mais nous n'allons pas tarder à devoir les réveiller. Il faut bien que nous puissions constaté quels effets la potion ont eu sur eux cette semaine… »

- « Je vais monter ! » annonça Lily en se levant « Vous n'aure qu'à venir me rejoindre » ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tasse de thé d'Augusta encore à moitié pleine et la moitié d'ananas au sirop que Slughorn tenait encore dans sa main.

Augusta acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Tu as raison, monte et nous te rejoindrons » murmura la vieille femme tandis que Lily quittait la pièce.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et arriva devant la chambre de ses amis. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se mit à sourire en voyant deux têtes se tourner vers elle. Elle se mit à sourire. Depuis peu, ils accueillaient leurs visiteurs en souriant. Ce petit rien avait considérablement augmenté les espoirs d'Augusta. C'est vrai qu'à présent, ils paraissaient bien moins amorphes.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-elle joyeusement en entrant.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant entrer un peu plus de lumière dans la pièce. Franck grogna un peu et se frotta les yeux tandis que Alice tournait la tête pour se protéger un peu de la lumière. Lily s'approcha de leur lit doucement. Ils la regardèrent avec attention. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'ils la reconnaissaient. Bien sur, ils ne devaient pas se souvenir qu'ils s'étaient vus régulièrement durant de nombreuses années, à Poudlard tout d'abord, puis après lors des réunions de l'Ordre, mais ils devaient s'être rendu compte qu'elle venait les voir régulièrement. C'était aussi un petit progrès, ils n'avaient jamais manifesté avec les infirmières de Ste Mangouste le moindre signe montrant qu'ils les connaissaient. La jeune femme vérifia que les niveaux des perfusions étaient bon et s'installa entre les deux lits sur un tabouret. Deux paires d'yeux étaient posés sur elle.

- « Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-elle

Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de lui répondre, peut être même qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle leur disait, mais elle ne voulait pas les infantiliser en leur parlant d'une autre manière. Pour elle, ils restaient Franck et Alice, des jeunes gens de son âge, pas des enfants qui ne comprenaient rien. De plus, elle était persuadée que leur parler normalement favoriserait leur progrès au niveau du langage.  
Lily étaient assez fière d'eux. Leurs progrès étaient petits mais constant. Il y a quelques semaines encore, ils ne se rendaient compte de rien, aujourd'hui, ils saluaient son arrivée et réagissaient à certains stimuli. Leur progrès arrivait d'un seul coup, sans qu'on s'y attende. La vieille il ne savait pas le faire et le lendemain, ils parvenaient à avancer dans leur guérison. C'était très surprenant, c'était pour cela qu'il fallait être attentif au moindre changement.

Son attention fut alors attiré par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Lily tourna la tête, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait mal refermé. Elle s'attendait à voir entrer Augusta et Horace, mais elle ne vit personne. Pourtant, des petits bruits de pas se firent entendre. Se doutant de l'identité du visiteur, Lily se leva en souriant et fit le tour du lit. Neville avançait prudemment, sans faire de bruit. Sans doute n'avait-il pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Lily se demanda s'il lui arrivait souvent d'entrer seul dans la chambre de ses parents, juste pour les voir… Ils avaient du lui manquer cruellement durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été à Ste Mangouste, alors le fait qu'ils se trouvent dans la même maison de lui avait du lui changer grandement la vie.

- « Bonjour » souffla Lily d'une voix douce.

Le petit garçon releva la tête vers elle et esquissa un faible sourire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici seul. Mais avec Harry, Lily en avait vu d'autre en matière de bêtises, et elle n'avait pas le cœur de le gronder comme sa grand-mère lui avait recommandé à de nombreuses reprises. Au contraire, elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

- « Tu es venu dire bonjour à Papa et Maman ? » souffla-t-elle

- « Oui ! » lança Neville en souriant largement.

- « Alors viens… »

Elle lui prit la main et l'aida à monter sur la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était installée quelques instants plus tôt. Debout, l'enfant surplombait ses parents, à moitié allongés sur leurs lits.

- « Bonzour Maman ! » lança-t-il en direction d'Alice sous le regard attendri de Lily.

C'est alors que tout ce produisit. Durant une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme vit dans les yeux d'Alice se refléter quelque chose, une lueur étrange. Elle vit alors la jeune femme se redresser d'un coup et pousser un léger cri. Elle tendit alors les bras, les larmes avaient envahis ses yeux et elle fixait Neville avec tant d'amour que Lily en fut bouleversée. La jeune femme en était persuadée, Alice venait de reconnaître son fils. Elle ne le voyait plus comme le petit garçon attendrissant qui venait la voir régulière, elle le voyait bien comme la chair de sa chair, comme le bébé qu'elle avait porté dans son ventre, comme son petit garçon. Il y avait de nouveau dans ses yeux cette lueur d'amour maternelle, Alice était redevenue une maman. Emue, Lily resta un moment sans réagir. Mais Alice poussa un autre cris, presque désespéré en tendant toujours les bras vers son fils. Neville avait l'air un peu inquiet mais ne semblait pas avoir peur. Lily le prit alors dans ses bras et alla placer le petit garçon près de sa mère. Alice le prit aussitôt contre elle et le serra contre son cœur. Neville noua ses petites mains autour de son cou et posa un baiser sur ses joues. Alice se mit alors à pleurer des larmes de joies.

Lily n'était pas loin non plus de fondre en larme. C'était bouleversant. Tremblante, elle laissa la maman et son fils se retrouver et passa devant le lit de Franck qui les regardait avec attention et tendresse, quelque chose était aussi en train de se passer dans sa tête. Lily se dépêcha de quitter la chambre et appela de toutes ses forces.

- « Augusta ! Horace ! Venez vite ! Venez voir ! »

Elle rentra alors dans la pièce. Franck s'était assis dans son lit et scrutait dans le lit d'en face Alice et Neville, toujours enlacés. Il avait l'air de contempler la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Lily les observa en séchant du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle entendit alors les bruits de pas précipités de Horace et Augusta dans le couloir.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » s'écria cette dernière sans jeter un seul regard aux deux lits de la pièce, visiblement inquiète.

Lily avait du lui faire peur en leur demandant de venir précipitamment.

- « Elle reconnaît Neville ! » annonça-t-elle en souriant largement « Elle l'a reconnu dès qu'il l'a appelé Maman ! Elle a absolument voulu le prendre dans ses bras, elle l'a reconnu ! »

Augusta la fixa alors avec des yeux exorbités avant de se retourner précipitamment pour vérifier par elle-même ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. En voyant le tableau qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise, d'heureuse surprise. Elle se mit alors à trembler et Lily se demanda si elle n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes. Elle fit alors un pas pour pouvoir intervenir si jamais elle défaillait. Mais Augusta semblait bien tenir le choc. Elle s'approcha d'Alice qui serrait encore son fils contre elle, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, lui embrassant le visage à de nombreuses reprises. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années, ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte. Franck quand à lui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il souriait largement, visiblement heureux. Lily se tourna alors vers Horace qui, les bras croisés regardait la scène d'un air ravi.

- « Je crois que nous sommes en train de vivre un moment exceptionnel » souffla-t-il

- « J'en suis sure » murmura Lily

Augusta avait maintenant enlacé sa belle-fille et son petit fils et elle pleurait abondamment.

- « C'est merveilleux ! » souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle alla alors embrasser son fils et elle resta près de lui, assise sur le lit.

- « Vraiment merveilleux ! » repéta-t-elle, heureuse.

- « Et ce n'est qu'un début ! » lança joyeusement Horace « Ceci est un énorme progrès pour nous ! C'est surtout le signe que cette potion marche et que nous n'avons définitivement plus de soucis à nous faire pour cette lettre du Département de la Justice ! Ca marche ! Ils vont mieux, ils font des progrès… Quel plus bel exemple de réussite aurions nous pu avoir que ce magnifique acte d'amour d'une mère pour son fils ! »

Lily et Augusta hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Nous allons donc poursuivre le protocole, et peut être même augmenter les doses de potion pour voir si nous n'obtiendrions pas de meilleurs résultats… » murmura Horace d'un air méditatif.

- « Tout ce que vous voudrez ! » lança Augusta, radieuse.

Lily regarda encore une fois Neville, qui était maintenant assis sur les genoux de sa mère, face à elle. Tous les deux ne faisaient que se regardait mais il y avait un réel échange entre eux. Lily eut un léger rire. Elle était plus convaincue que jamais que Franck et Alice feraient de nouveaux progrès, et elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle pour partager la bonne nouvelle avec James…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assis à son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore fixait avec une attention toute particulière à la bague noire qu'il portait toujours autour de son bras noirci. Il paraissait mort calciné, mais il n'en était rien. Un examen médical approfondi de Mrs Pomfresh avait été très rassurant sur ce point. Le seul détail gênant dans toute cette histoire était que la bague ne voulait pas quitter son doigt. Il avait essayer par toutes sortes de moyen, des plus compliqués, comme des sortilèges d'ancienne magie, au plus simple, le bon vieux savon… Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il était toujours là, solidement arrimé sur son doigt. Il soupira et continua de l'observer. Il en ressentait les émanations magiques glisser sur sa peau noircie. Il était intrigué par cet objet et souhaitait ardemment en percé les mystères. Mais pour l'heure il n'en avait pas la possibilité. De toute façon, le plus important avait été réalisé. Il était entré en possession d'un nouvel Horcrux. Et même si celui-ci n'étais placé avec les autres, bien en sureté dans la salle dont lui seul avait l'accès, il n'en était pas moins extrêmement protégé. Il caressa doucement la pierre noire d'un des doigts de son autre main. Elle était tiède, il s'en dégageait continuellement une douce chaleur, ce qui était surprenant car elle avait plutôt l'air d'être aussi gelé que la glace.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un petit bruit aigu. L'horloge venait de lui signifier que l'heure de son rendez-vous était arrivée. Et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous qu'il pouvait se permettre de manquer. Les réunions du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard ne pouvaient évidemment pas se dérouler sans le directeur de l'école. Il se leva donc de son bureau, se saisit d'une pile de parchemin qui contenait des documents de toutes sortes. Il récupéra également sa plus belle plume, et sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce. Les réunions du Conseil d'Administration avaient lieu, suivant une tradition ancestrale qui remontait au temps des Quatre Fondateurs, dans une salle spécialement aménagé à cet effet. On l'appelait, sans originalité, la Salle des Conseils. Elle se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la zone du château où se concentraient les cours et les dortoirs, pour des raisons de calme sans doute. Le professeur Dumbledore s'y rendit d'un pas léger. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à atteindre sa destination. Comme toujours, il était le premier. Il pénétra donc sans plus de cérémonies dans la salle.

Elle était immense. Sur chaque mur se trouvait une tenture aux couleurs de chacune des maisons. Gryffondor faisait face à Serpentard, Serdaigle à Pouffsouffle… En son centre se trouvait une très grande table faite en vieux bois. Le bruit des pas du professeur sur le carrelage raisonnait sur les voûtes du toit, créant une léger musique dans ce lieu désert. Dumbledore se rendit à la place qui lui était réservé. En tant que directeur, il avait l'honneur de présider l'assemblée et était à ce titre placé en bout de table. Il venait de terminer de placer tous ses documents devant lui quand les premiers membres du Conseil firent leur entrée. Tous le saluèrent respectueusement avant de prendre leur place, s'évertuant à lui demander ce qui était arrivé à son bras. L leur répondit, comme à tous ceux qui lui avait posé la question, qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une banale erreur dans un sortilège, et le sujet fut clos. Certains se mirent alors à discuter entre eux, d'autres relisaient leurs notes. Au bout de dix minutes, la pièce était emplie des bruits des murmures des discussions qui se répercutaient en échos sur les murs. Lorsque tous les sièges furent occupés, signe qu'il ne manquait plus personne, le professeur Dumbledore tapota de sa baguette sur la table en bois. Peu à peu, les conversations cessèrent et les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Debout, à l'autre bout de la table, près des deux représentants du Ministère se tenait une jeune femme qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré auparavant. Elle était entièrement vêtue de rose, ce qui lui donnait plus une image de petite fille que de jeune femme. Elle tenait, serré contre son chemisier à dentelles une pochette en carton, rose également. Il la fixa d'un air grave, mais la jeune femme qui semblait tout aussi sérieuse que lui détourna le regard. Le silence était tombé sur l'assemblée. Tous attendaient qu'il prenne la parole. Le professeur Dumbledore se racla alors doucement la gorge et lança d'une voix forte et claire.

- « Bonjour à tous. Je suis content de tous vous retrouvez autour de cette table. J'espère que cette réunion, comme toutes celles qui ont eu lieu jusqu'à présent se passera bien. Avant de commencer ce conseil à fortement parlé, j'aimerais beaucoup offrir un siège à madame… » lança-t-il en faisant apparaître un fauteuil juste à côté de la jeune femme en rose « à qui je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté » ajouta-t-il galamment pour souligner le moins grossièrement possible le fait que cette jeune personne qui semblait visiblement décidée à s'incrusté dans cette réunion et qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se présenter.

- « Merci beaucoup professeur Dumbledore » minauda la jeune femme, ce qui lui donna un air agaçant « Je suis Dolorès Ombrage, je travaille au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques »

- « Je suis enchantée madame » lança Dumbledore du ton le plus aimable qu'il pu « Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander la raison de votre présence parmi nous ? »

- « Oh bien sur ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avant d'émettre un rire dénué de toute joie qui lui donnait plus un air cruel qu'autre chose « Mais je pensais que vous aviez lu l'ordre du jour. Je viens en raison du troisième point dont vous allez discuter »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il se saisit rapidement du parchemin sur lequel était annoté les différents sujets qui seraient abordés lors de cette réunion. Il porta toute son attention sur le troisième point : « Sécurité au sein de l'établissement ». Il ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il était question. La sécurité de Poudlard ne posait aucun problème. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises prouver qu'il n'existait aucun endroit plus sur que Poudlard, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce sujet revenait sur le tapis.

- « Fort bien… » souffla-t-il « Et bien madame, puisque vous vous êtes tout spécialement déplacé pour vous joindre à nous, et si les autres membres du Conseil sont d'accord, je propose que nous commencions par le point trois de l'ordre du jour… »

Il embrasa alors du regard la petite assemblée, tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Personne ne semblait être déranger par ce changement de dernières minutes.

- « Parfait » lança alors Dumbledore « Dans ce cas, Mrs Ombrage, la parole est à vous… »

Il croisa alors ses mains au dessus de la table et accorda toute son attention à la jeune femme. Cette dernière se leva et eut un petit rire qui ressembla grandement à un croassement. Elle étala alors consciencieusement ses parchemins devant elle, pourtant une fois qu'elle eut relevé les yeux, elle ne les baissa pas une seule fois. Apparemment, elle connaissait son sujet par cœur et était déterminée. Cela inquiéta un peu Dumbledore, mais il n'en montra rien.

- « Et bien professeur… » commença-t-elle « Je vous remercie tout d'abord de m'accueillir parmi vous »

Dumbledore lui adressa un léger signe de tête, bien qu'il pensait que la jeune femme était culottée de se conduire comme si elle avait été invitée.

- « Si je suis venue vous voir lors de ce Conseil, c'est qu'il y a peu de temps, j'ai été mise au courant d'une information de la plus haute importance. J'ai appris par le plus grand des hasards que Poudlard n'était plus un lieu entièrement sur pour nos jeunes têtes blondes. Bien évidemment, je suis soucieuse, comme tout le monde ici du bien être de nos jeunes, et j'aurais agit bien avant si je l'avais pu. Malheureusement, il ne fallait pas que je fasse les choses à la va-vite. J'ai donc du réunir tous les documents nécessaires, tous les textes de lois et tous les traités nécessaires, et j'y suis parvenue. J'ai donc maintenant tous les moyens pour rendre à cette école la sécurité qu'elle se glorifie d'avoir en toute circonstance ».

Elle avait l'air fier d'elle. Elle souriait et paraissait sure d'elle. Le professeur Dumbledore, lui ne comprenait pas bien.

- « Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser madame Ombrage, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir saisit de quoi il s'agit. Mon école est un endroit parfaitement sur, j'en ai fait la preuve à de nombreuses reprises devant ce conseil. Ces derniers temps, j'ai même engagé une nouvelle équipe de jeune gens qui patrouillent aux abords de l'établissement pour renforcer encore plus la sécurité de nos étudiants et… »

- « Oh bien sur ! La sécurité extérieure du château et excellente et mérite d'être reconnue à sa juste valeur ! » le coupa Ombrage « Ce n'est pas cela dont je voulais parlé ! Je suis en mesure de vous apprendre que le danger vient de l'intérieur de l'établissement ! »

Un murmure surpris et choqué traversa l'assemblée. Le professeur Dumbledore resta silencieux mais n'en était pas moins soucieux. Il était loin de n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Mais il doutait fortement que cette jeune femme ait pu trouvé quelque chose de réellement compromettant.

- « Silence ! » réclama d'une voix posée le professeur tandis que les murmures des membres du Conseil s'élevaient de plus en plus fort « Silence ! Mrs Ombrage, auriez vous l'amabilité de préciser votre pensée, je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi il retourne ! »

La jeune femme semblait jubiler. Apparamment, elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et avec impatience. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une petite fille sur le point de faire du mal à une de ses camarades de classes, uniquement pour le plaisir.

- « Il y a dans votre équipe pédagogique une personne à qui on ne devrait pas confier des enfants, car il est extrêmement dangereux ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- « Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, je réponds de mes professeurs comme de moi-même ! » lui assura Dumbledore.

- « Réellement ?! » lui demanda Ombrage d'une voix hautaine, comme si elle était persuadée de connaître un secret que personne d'autre ne savait « Même de Remus Lupin, ce loup garou qui enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?! »

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir. Comment cette jeune femme avait osé ! Elle n'avait donc aucune considération pour les autres pour se permettre ainsi de dévoiler au grand jour une information telle que celle là ! Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit que la jeune femme avait extrêment bien calculé ses actes. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'un maximum de gens apprenne la lycanthropie de Remus. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais tout cela avait été minutieusement préparé.

- « Même monsieur Lupin. Il est un professeur remarquable dont les élèves disent le plus grand bien et dont les méthodes éducatives et pédagogiques ont été largement prouvées. » lança-t-il suffisamment fort pour couvrir les murmures de stupéfaction des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un silence presque total. Dumbledore avait tous les regards fixés sur lui, mais lui, ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme qui le fusillait du regard.

- « C'est un monstre ! » cracha-t-elle méchamment.

- « Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter qui que se soit dans l'enceinte de mon école ! » la réprimanda-t-il sévèrement.

Elle blêmit de rage et serra les poings.

- « Vous le saviez ? » demanda-t-elle, presque haineuse.

- « Oh ! Vous pensiez m'apprendre la nouvelle ?! » ironisa-t-il « Vous pensiez que monsieur Lupin ne m'avait pas mis au courant de sa condition ? »

- « Et vous l'avez tout de même engagé ? En connaissance de cause ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle

- « Parfaitement. Monsieur Lupin n'est plus lui-même que quelques heures par mois. Le reste du temps, il est totalement apte à assurer la tâche qu'on lui a confié et dans laquelle il excelle » répondit posément le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Vous… »

Mais la jeune femme n'alla pas plus loin. Elle était visiblement hors d'elle et fulminait.

- « Il y a réellement un loup-garou dans l'école ? » demanda un membre du Conseil qui était un parent d'élève

- « Effectivement » avoua Dumbledore

Il ne servait plus à rien de cacher la vérité maintenant.

- « Mais c'est dangereux ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix blanche

- « Absolument pas. Le professeur Lupin est un homme responsable et particulièrement soucieux de la sécurité. Il sait que pour son bien et pour celui des élèves, il doit être prudent. Ses horaires ont été aménagé et jusqu'à présent, personne n'est jamais venu se plaindre de son travail »

- « Mais c'est une bête… » grogna un autre membre du Conseil.

- « Encore une fois, je vous demande instamment de ne manquer de respect à personne dans mon école » lança le professeur d'une voix menaçante.

Un silence gêné tomba sur la salle. Aux regards que les membres du Conseil échangèrent, Dumbledore su que malheureusement que les jours de Remus à Poudlard était compté. Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- « Vous avez ma parole que le professeur Lupin ne représente en rien une menace, maintenant que tout ceci est mis au clair, nous allons pouvoir passer au point suivant… »

- « Vous n'allez rien faire ?! » s'indigna Ombrage.

Dumbledore soupira et leva les yeux vers elle.

- « Non, il n'y a rien qui mérite qu'on y prête attention »

Il la vit alors se saisir d'un parchemin qu'elle brandit fièrement.

- « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! D'après l'article 72-B de la convention de partenariat avec les créatures dangereuses vous avez, et je cite ''interdiction d'employer une créature dangereuse ou potentiellement dangereuse dans un lieu public ou privé en contact avec des êtres vulnérables ou fragiles dont la liste est donnée en index'' . Seriez-vous surpris d'apprendre que des enfants et des adolescents entre dans la catégorie des être vulnérables et fragiles, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

Le professeur Dumbledore émit un grondement sourd et menaçant. Mais déjà une copie du parchemin circulait parmi les membres du Conseil.

- « Vous êtes en toute illégalité ! Vous ne pouvez plus continuer à employer Remus Lupin ! » s'écria-t-il, victorieuse.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et soupira.


	131. Chapter 131

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour l'auteur les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer **

**Chapitre cent trente : La mauvaise réputation**

__

« Au village sans prétention  
J'ai mauvaise réputation  
Que j' me démène ou qu' je reste coi  
Je passe pour un je ne sais quoi  
Je ne fais pourtant de tort à personne  
En suivant mon chemin de petit bonhomme  
Mais les braves gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux  
Non les braves gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux… »  
Georges Brassens

- " Bonne nuit mon ange" souffla Océane en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Lalyh.

La petite fille, qui tenait fermement l'oreille de son lapin en peluche, contre son corps la regardait avec ses yeux mi-clos mais suppliant.

- "Pas dodo !" grogna-t-elle.

Océane se mit à sourire avec tendresse et caressa doucement ses beaux et soyeux cheveux noirs avant de répondre.

- "Tu n'en as peut être pas envie, mais tu en as besoin..."

Lalyh fit alors non de la tête et étouffant un bâillement. Puis un de ses petits poings vint frotter ses yeux. Elle avait une petite moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable et Océane ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle ne s'en laissait pas. Elle l'aimait tellement...

- "Allez, je te laisse dormir maintenant, à demain chérie..."

- "Non !" grogna Lalyh en se redressant pour s'asseoir "Papa !"

Océane fronça un peu les sourcils.

- "Papa est déjà venu te raconter une histoire et te faire un bisou, alors maintenant, mademoiselle Black, tu te rallonges et tu t'endors gentiment" souffla-t-elle

Elle resta immobile, le visage impassible le temps que sa fille s'exécute, puis, une fois qu'elle fut recouchée, Océane se retourna et se mit à sourire largement. Lalyh était une petite chipie, doublée d'une comédienne, prête à tout pour retarder l'heure d'aller se coucher, ou n'importe qu'elle autre chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Elle referma un peu la porte de la chambre de sa fille de sorte à laisser passer un rai de lumière et prit la direction des escaliers. Sirius se trouvait dans le salon, et maintenant que leur fille s'endormait, ils allaient pouvoir passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Elle se mit à sourire tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'elle n'était plus obligée de garder le lit. Elle n'avait plus fait de crise d'angoisse et n'avait pas eu d'autre douleur. Le bébé semblait avoir compris que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Océane était persuadée que Sirius y était pour beaucoup. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il était venu s'allonger près d'elle et avait posé sa main sur le sommet de son ventre. La chaleur de sa paume irradiait à chaque fois sur sa peau et la jeune femme était persuadée que le bébé l'avait également ressentit. De plus, Sirius s'était mis avec encore plus d'application à parler à sa fille. La jeune femme était persuadée que c'était la voix chaude et calme de son père qui avait définitivement rassurée le bébé. Chaque jour, Océane se retrouvait de longs moments à ne voir de son mari rien d'autre que le sommet du crâne car il se trouvait en grande conversation, ou plutôt monologue, avec le bébé. Il lui parlait de toutes sortes de choses. La dernière fois, il lui avait parlé de Buck...

Elle se trouvait sur l'avant dernière marche de l'escalier quand elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup de sa fille.

- "Oh !" s'exclama-t-elle sous la surprise en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre.

C'est alors que sans avoir réalisé ce qui se passait, elle sentit deux bras solides l'encercler et la tenir fermement. C'est ainsi qu'elle descendit les deux dernières marches et qu'elle se retrouva blottie ensuite dans les bras de son mari.

- "Ca va ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète "Ce sont tes douleurs qui recommencent ?! Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux que je t'amène de la potion calmante ?"

Il avait l'air tellement affolé que Océane n'eut même pas le coeur de plaisanter. Elle releva vers lui son regard et lui répondit avec un sourire rassurant.

- "Ce n'est rien chéri... Juste la petite qui gigote un peu, ne t'en fais pas"

- "Tu es sure ? Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle la gynécomage ?"

- "Ce n'est pas la peine, Sirius. Je vais très bien, elle a juste envie de s'étirer un peu"

Le jeune homme se mit alors à sourire et se détendit. Il relâcha son étreinte et lui prit la main. Doucement il la guida vers le canapé. Océane appréciait ses attentions à son égard même si elle n'était pas encore convaincue qu'elle les méritait. Elle lui avait fait du mal, certes sans le vouloir, mais les faits étaient là. Désormais, elle savait que Sirius était inquiet. Inquiet pour sa santé, pour celle du bébé et aussi inquiet de savoir si une nouvelle crise de ce genre reviendrait... Mais Océane s'était promis que cela ne recommencerais pas. Jamais plus elle n'aurait de conclusion hâtive, jamais plus elle ne garderait ses inquiétudes pour elle, jamais plus elle ne croirait les mensonges de cette journaliste de malheur qui avait en définitive bien réussit son coup.  
Elle s'installa sur le canapé, Sirius prit place près d'elle et immédiatement, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Elle l'entendit rire doucement et sentit une de ses mains s'aventurer sur son ventre rebondi qu'il caressait par-dessus sa robe.

- "Alors comme ça, c'est à cette heure là qu'elle décide de faire du sport ?" demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

- "On dirait" répondit doucement Océane "Je ne sais pas quel sport c'est, mais ça demande pas mal de mouvement... Tu la sens qui remue encore ?"

- "Oui... On dirait qu'elle essaye de trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir..."

- "Si seulement c'était vraiment ça !" soupira la jeune femme "Tu sais qu'hier elle m'a empêché de dormir pendant au moins une heure..."

- "Oh oui ! Tu as râlé tout le temps et je n'ai pas pu dormir non plus" lança Sirius d'un air amusé tandis que les joues d'Océane prenaient une couleur légèrement rosée.

-"Tu aurais du me le dire !" lui reprocha-t-elle "Au lieu de faire semblant de dormir..."

- "Pourquoi ? Ca m'a beaucoup amusé..." répondit le jeune homme en posant un baiser sur son front "J'ai beaucoup aimé le passage où tu l'as menacée de me réveiller pour que je la gronde si elle n'arrêtait pas..."

Océane se redressa d'un bond et lui pinça alors le bras.

- "Tu as vraiment du te moquer de moi andouille !" lui reprocha-t-elle d'un air amusé

- "Eh !" protesta le jeune homme en se frottant le bras "Je ne me moquais pas ! Je trouvais ça amusant et attendrissant..."

- "Amusant et attendrissant..." répondit la jeune femme d'un air boudeur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Oh oui ! » souffla Sirius en s'approchant d'elle suffisamment prés pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Océane, qui avait au départ répondu avec assez peu d'enthousiasme à son baiser car elle boudait toujours, se laissa ensuite aller et ne tarda pas à nouer ses mains autour de sa nuque pour l'inciter à continuer. A cet instant, le bébé donna un nouveau coup. Sirius se redressa aussitôt, l'air étonné et ravi.

- « Je l'ai sentit ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant largement « Comme j'étais sur toi je l'ai sentit donné son coup sur mon ventre ! »

Océane le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Elle essaye de te faire comprendre que tu es trop lourd ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle vit alors le visage de son mari devenir grave et il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle.

- « Pardon… » souffla-t-il d'un air penaud.

- « Je plaisantais ! » lança Océane en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en l'entraînant de nouveau vers elle.

Elle voulait d'autres baisers… C'est en souriant qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau. Océane se sentait bien. Elle était détendue et calme, elle profitait de la présence de son amoureux, tout allait bien pour elle et elle soupira de bien être. Sirius se mit à rire doucement tout contre ses lèvres qu'il délaissa pour aller embrasser la peau tendre de son cou. Océane ferma les yeux et profita du moment présent.

Ils passèrent un bon moment ainsi à se câliner tendrement avant que Sirius ne glisse ses lèvres sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il releva la robe suffisamment haut pour découvrir tout le ventre qu'il embrassa doucement. Océane le regardait faire avec tendresse.

- « Coucou ma princesse… » souffla-t-il alors « Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Tu sais que tu devrais laisser Maman dormir quand elle en a envie… Sinon elle est grognon… »

- « Eh ! » protesta la jeune femme en donnant une légère tape sur l'arrière du crâne de son mari qui se redressa et la regarda en souriant.

- « Tu sais à quoi je pense ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non… »

- « Qu'on ne lui a pas trouvé de prénoms, qu'on a pas encore vraiment cherché… »

- « C'est vrai » répondit Océane en souriant « Tu veux t'y mettre ? »

Sirius se redressa alors, visiblement content. Il se leva du canapé et se rendit vers le coin de la pièce où il avait l'habitude d'abandonner son sac de travail.

- « Oui ! Remus m'a ramené ça ce matin ! Il a dit que ça pourrait nous être utile… Je pense qu'il voulait se moquer un peu, mais ça va peut être nous servir »

Océane le regarda alors avec amusement se pencher et sortir de son sac deux énormes livres.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune femme avec surprise.

- « Le plus grand livre des prénoms courants et rares pour jeunes enfants sorciers ! » lu Sirius en souriant « tome un et deux ! »

Il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du canapé tandis que la jeune femme le regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Ca pourrait être marrant de jeter un coup d'œil là dedans… » souffla-t-il en lui tendant le premier volume de l'ouvrage.

- « Par Merlin ! » lança Océane en récupérant le livre « Est-ce que je suis en train de déteindre sur toi ? Tu veux dire que tu vas… lire un livre aussi énorme ? » plaisanta-t-elle

- « Ca ne va pas non ?! » s'indigna faussement Sirius « Il faut laisser agir le hasard… Regarde… »

Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux, ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait sur les genoux et posa son index au hasard sur une des deux pages présentées devant lui.

- « Notre fille s'appellera… » souffla-t-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux « Théodore ! Euh… non ! Ca ne va pas le faire ! »

Océane le regarda d'un air amusé tandis que Sirius souriait largement.

- « Ca va être amusant ! A ton tour ! » lança-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ferma les yeux, ouvrit le livre et désigna un prénom.

- « Va-t-elle s'appeler… Christabelle ?! Non, non, non ! » continua-t-elle précipitamment en refermant son livre.

Sirius pouffa légèrement avant de rouvrir son livre à une autre page.

- « Phylis… Beurk ! »

Océane lui fit non de la tête avec une moue dégoûtée. Jamais elle ne mettrait au monde une petite Phylis… Jamais ! Elle se plongea alors dans son livre et en releva les yeux doucement

- « Aglaia ? » souffla-t-elle

Elle croisa le regard de Sirius. Tous les deux s'observèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Non ! Pitié non ! » couina le jeune homme entre deux rires « On ne peut pas lui faire ça ! »

Le rire d'Océane redoubla.

- « J'espère bien qu'à l'hôpital ils nous auraient empêché d'appeler notre fille ainsi ! » continua-t-il en riant toujours. « James, Lily et Remus aussi je pense… »

Océane riait tellement elle aussi qu'elle du refermer son livre et qu'elle se tenait le ventre à deux mains. Ses abdominaux devenaient douloureux et des larmes se formaient au coin de ses paupières. Elle parvint à se calmer. Sa respiration était encore saccadée et Sirius la regardait en souriant.

- « C'est bon de te voir rire comme ça » souffla-t-il simplement.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas la joie de vivre qui avait envahi leur maison ces derniers jours, et elle savait que c'était sa faute à elle. Mais par chance, Sirius était toujours là pour remonter le moral de ses petites troupes. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue et elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Tu es très belle quand tu ris… » souffla-t-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner d'elle. « Bon, on a un prénom à trouver, nous ! » lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Il tourna quelques pages de son livre.

- « Uta ! Mais c'est pas un prénom ça ?! »

Océane hocha la tête, mais elle ne trouvait pas que le « Demeter » sur lequel elle venait de tomber fut un prénom approprié pour leur fille. Ils continuèrent ainsi un long moment. Ils rirent beaucoup et Océane passait vraiment une très bonne soirée. Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi avec lui encore longtemps… C'était au tour de Sirius de sélectionner un prénom. Elle le regarda froncer les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés lorsqu'il pointa son doigt sur la page du livre. Il ouvrit les yeux et lu silencieusement. Un curieux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et Océane le regarda avec curiosité.

- « Alors là ma belle, ça devient sérieux… » souffla-t-il d'un air mystérieux

- « Tu en as trouvé un joli ? » demanda Océane

- « En tout cas, celui là je l'aime bien. Je l'aime beaucoup même. »

- « Alors dis-le ! » s'impatienta la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Tu ne nous imagines pas avec une petite Maelys ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Océane le fixa en souriant et répéta plusieurs fois le prénom dans sa tête… Maelys, Maelys Black, Lalyh et Maelys… Elle le trouvait adorable.

- « Fais voir ? » demanda-t-elle alors en s'approchant de lui.

Sirius lui fit de la place à ses côtés et lui montra le prénom.

- « Tu aimes ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

- « Beaucoup ! » lui répondit Océane en souriant.

Sirius parut alors aux anges. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant se pencher vers son ventre.

- « Demandons son avis à la principale intéressée… Ma princesse, tu aimerais t'appeler Aglaia ? »

Océane se mit à rire tandis que Sirius posait ses deux mains sur son ventre.

- « Et Maelys, mon ange ? Tu aimerais t'appeler Maelys ? »

A cet instant, la petite donna un coup dans le ventre de sa maman juste en dessous des mains de son père qui se mit alors à sourire comme si un miracle venait de se produire.

- « Tu as senti ?! » demanda-t-il à Océane « Tu as vu ? Elle est d'accord ! Elle aime ce prénom ! »

Océane se mit à rire doucement et posa sa main sur la joue de son mari.

- « Et nous aussi, ça tombe bien, non ? »

Sirius se redressa alors pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- « On est d'accord alors ? Ce sera Maelys ? »

- « Ce sera Maelys… » confirma Océane

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les livres tombèrent sur le sol, et Océane se tenait blottie dans les bras de son mari en l'embrassant à qui mieux mieux.

- « Tu imagines si elle avait bougé pour Aglaia ? » souffla Sirius au bout d'un moment

Océane se mit à rire

- « Je n'aurais pas tenu compte de son avis ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Tous les deux se mirent à rire et se calèrent l'un contre l'autre pour parler de l'avenir qui s'ouvrait devant eux avec leurs deux petites filles.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

Le jour venait de se lever quand Karkaroff transplana devant le vieux château de Durmstrang. Il se dressait sur la plaine désertique où un vent violent soufflait déjà, faisant courber les quelques végétaux qui avaient osé braver le froid pour pousser. L'homme soupira. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Il était content d'être rentré. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Il avait l'air misérable. Ses bottes étaient pleines de boues, sa cape était trouée et la couleur avait passé. Il avait l'air d'un miséreux… C'était le résultat de tous ces longs mois passés à errer dans les montagnes de l'Est de l'Europe. En cet instant précis, Igor Karkaroff ne rêvait à rien d'autre qu'à une bonne douche. Tout l'or du monde et la suprématie du sang pur sur tout autre sang lui semblait bien dérisoire comparé au luxe que représentait de l'eau chaude et du savon. C'est donc d'un pas vif et rapide qu'il parcourut les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée du château.  
Comme chaque nuit, l'entrée principale était fermée par un procédé magique hautement puissant. Mais Karkaroff connaissait un autre moyen de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Un moyen qu'il utilisait souvent quand il devait à la hâte quitter l'endroit pour aller rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il contourna donc le bâtiment principal pour se rendre du côté de la volière à hiboux. A la base de cette tourelle, se trouvait une porte secrète dissimulée en trompe l'œil parmi les larges pierres de l'édifice. Il lui jeta le sort qui lui permettait de l'ouvrir et entra bientôt dans la tourelle. A l'abri du vent, la température était meilleure. L'homme se détendit un peu et entreprit de rejoindre l'autre côté du bâtiment où se trouvait la porte qui lui permettrait enfin d'entrer dans le cœur même de l'école. Il du faire attention à ne pas glisser sur la multitude de fientes d'oiseaux qui tapissait le sol. Mais il ne pensa plus à tous ces désagréments quand ses pieds foulèrent enfin le sol de Durmstrang. Il se sentait enfin chez lui.

Après avoir pris soin de jeter derrière lui un sort de nettoyage. Vu la manière soudaine dont il avait quitté l'école, il n'était plus certain d'être le bienvenu dans ses murs. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller en cet instant… C'est pourquoi la plus grande discrétion était de mise.

Bien que cela fit longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin de ses appartements privés. Par chance son mot de passe n'avait pas été changé, il put donc entrer chez lui sans encombre. Il y avait une forte odeur de moisi et la pièce était envahie par les toiles d'araignées. Visiblement aucun elfe n'avait pris le temps de s'occuper de cet endroit à moins que Karl Lemberg, le directeur ai interdit qu'on prenne soin de cet endroit. Karkaroff soupira violemment. Avant d'être obligé de partir précipitamment du pays pour une mission de son Maître, il s'était presque vu offrir le poste de directeur de cette école. C'était un poste qu'il avait convoité et voulu du plus profond de lui-même. Il s'était énormément investi dans cette école et il avait regretté qu'une mission l'en éloigne si longtemps. Mais il n'était pas possible de refuser de faire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigeait. C'était donc à regret qu'il avait tiré un trait sur sa carrière de directeur. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait dignement espérer était que Karl le reprenne comme professeur… Mais rien n'était moins sur. Après tout, il était resté absent de long mois. Son poste avait du être offert à un autre.

Karkaroff secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il avait des choses plus urgentes à faire. Il s'avança donc vers la salle de bain et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se trouva sous la douche. L'eau, presque brûlante coulant sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien. Il y resta longtemps délassant le moindre de ses muscles. Karkaroff se sentait bien, tellement bien qu'il faillit s'endormir. Son voyage avait été harassant et pénible. A regret, il éteignit l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla à la hâte. Il avait encore des choses importantes à faire et n'avait pas le temps de prendre du repos. C'est donc en luttant contre l'envie de se jeter sur son matelas qu'il se rendit dans le salon. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya l'âtre de sa cheminée des toiles d'araignées et le surplus de poussière et de cendre qui l'obstruait partiellement. Il fouilla ensuite un moment sous la cheminée et parvint à trouver une bûche suffisamment grosse pour lui apporter suffisamment de chaleur pour maintenir la pièce à une température agréable. Puis il s'approcha de son barda qu'il avait abandonné sur le sol depuis le moment où la porte de son appartement s'était refermée sur lui. Il l'ouvrit et là, au milieu de toutes ses affaires usées et plus ou moins propre, il fouilla jusqu'à trouver un écrin vert foncé qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

L'objet qu'il contenait était la chose la plus précieuse que Karkaroff possédait. La plus précieuse et la plus dangereuse aussi. Il s'agissait d'une pierre noire qui lui permettait d'entrer directement en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A sa connaissance, il était le seul à en posséder une. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pu l'utiliser comme il l'aurait souhaité au cours de sa mission. L'existence de ce lien entre Lord Voldemort et lui devait rester secrète et Karkaroff avait toujours été accompagné de cinq sorciers lors de sa mission. Ce qui rendait bien évidemment l'utilisation de la pierre un peu délicate. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus ce genre de problème il allait pouvoir donner à son Maître toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il avait récoltées. Il posa donc délicatement la pierre contre sa paume et la serra doucement. De la chaleur se dégagea d'elle et lorsqu'il ne put plus la tenir dans la main, il ouvrit sa paume et la pierre s'envola doucement dans les airs. Un halo vert l'enveloppa et bientôt, le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres y apparut. Immédiatement Igor Karkaroff recula d'un pas et s'inclina.

- « Bonjour mon Maître… » souffla-t-il d'une voix forte et claire pour être sur d'être entendu.

- « Karkaroff ! Ca alors ! Je désespérais d'avoir de nouveau de tes nouvelles ! » ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mauvaise.

Le mangemort ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Le ton sur lequel s'engageait la conversation ne lui disait rien de bon.

- « Je pensais que tu étais mort ! » siffla Lord Voldemort « Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi depuis longtemps alors j'espère que celles que tu vas m'annoncer sont bonnes ! »

Karkarroff releva doucement la tête pour pouvoir regarder le visage de son Maître. Il était dur et sévère, le mangemort prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- « Maître, je suis de retour à Durmstrang à l'instant même. J'ai quitté les montagnes de l'Est dans la soirée d'hier après avoir terminé mes négociations avec Kopierre, le chef du clan »

- « Et tu ne me contactes que maintenant ?! » siffla Voldemort

- « Je ne pouvais pas utiliser la pierre de communication devant mes compagnons de route » lança Karkaroff

- « Peu importe ! » grogna le Mage Noir « Quelles sont les nouvelles ?! »

- « Elles sont plutôt bonnes, Maître. Kopierre m'a écouté avec attention et a apprécié l'idée de tout ce que vous m'aviez dit de lui promettre… Il a vraiment cru que s'il s'engageait à vos côtés, vous laisseriez les géants vivre en liberté où bon leur semblait… »

- « Ces créatures sont tellement stupides et crédules ! » ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Poursuit… »

- « Il a donc promit de se tenir à votre disposition et de regagner votre armée si tôt que l'un de vos mangemorts retournera là-bas pour le lui ordonner. »

- « Parfait… Cela ne devrait plus être trop long ! » lança-t-il « Je compte entamer très bientôt une offensive où leur aide pourra nous être très utile… Quoi d'autre ? »

- « Et bien, je me suis bien renseigné auprès de lui et j'ai appris que Dumbledore avait lui aussi envoyé des membres de sa petite armée tenter de rallier les géants à leur cause »

- « Ce ne m'étonne pas de ce vieux fou ! » siffla Voldemort

- « Mais les géants n'étaient pas du tout intéressés par son offre… »

- « C'est typiquement une idée de ce vieux fou que de croire qu'il peut changer la nature des gens ! Les géants sont des créatures belliqueuses et violentes ! Ils ne se contenteront jamais de faire ami-ami avec les sorciers, ils ne comprennent que les rapports de force ! Avec eux, il n'y a que des dominants ou des dominés, pas d'égaux ! Mais Dumbledore est trop utopique pour comprendre de telles choses ! As-tu trouvé les missionnaires ? »

- « Non » répondit Karkaroff « Dès que j'ai appris qu'ils pouvaient en avoir, j'ai fait fouiller toute la région, mais nous n'avons trouvé personne. Ils étaient déjà partis »

- « Ce ne fait rien ! Je suppose de toute façon que cela n'aurait été que des sous-fifres. J'ose tout de même espérer que Dumbledore n'aurait pas été mettre ses meilleurs éléments sur une mission aussi simpliste que celle là ! »

Karkaroff sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Il l'avait bien envoyé, lui, à une mission de ce genre. N'était-il donc rien de plus pour lui qu'un soldat de bas étage ?! Il ne représentait rien de plus parmi ses mangemorts ! Il osait lui dire cela alors qu'il avait erré des mois durant dans une nature hostile à la rencontre d'êtres répugnants et que pour faire tout cela, il avait du faire une croix sur une brillante carrière et un avenir stable.

Un sentiment de rancœur s'empara de lui et le mit en colère, pour la première fois depuis son engagement, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait sacrifié son ambition pour lui pour ne recevoir en retour ni considération ni remerciement. Il commençait à en avoir assez de cette vie de soumission, mais il savait très bien, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire…

On ne cessait pas d'être un mangemort ! Quand on le devenait c'était pour la vie ! Il en avait vu mourir, des jeunes recrues qui n'ayant plus le courage d'assumer leurs actes avaient préféré quitter le camp de mangemort. Pour retrouver sa liberté, il n'y avait que la mort.

C'est pourquoi, même aussi dégoûté par l'attitude de son Maître, Karkaroff se tut et baissa les yeux. Il ravala sa rancœur pour ne garder qu'à l'esprit une seule chose. Il devait servir son Maître, et ainsi les sangs-purs auraient de nouveau toute la considération à laquelle il avait droit de par leur lignée… Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

Remus frappa quelques coups à la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi il l'avait convoqué de toute urgence. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours à ce moment là. Il était venu un peu plus tôt à Poudlard pour avoir le temps de préparer son cours, c'est pourquoi il espérait vivement que son rendez vous avec le directeur ne serait pas trop long… Il avait du travail.

- « Entrez ! » lança justement la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

Remus activa alors la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier ne se trouvait pas, comme à son habitude, derrière son lourd bureau, mais à la fenêtre. Il semblait absorbé par la vue et Remus resta un moment immobile, à ne voir de lui que son dos derrière lequel ses bras étaient croisés. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et Remus se demanda au bout d'un moment si le professeur ne l'avait pas oublié. Il décida alors de signaler sa présence.

- « Vous m'avez fait appeler, professeur ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Dumbledore se mit à bouger. Lentement, il détourna son regard de la fenêtre et se retourna vers lui. L'expression de son visage surprit Remus. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il avait l'air attristé, très attristé. En colère aussi. Il le fixa un moment avec ce que Remus identifia comme de la compassion. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose, une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, lui tordit le ventre d'un seul coup. Le sourire triste du professeur Dumbledore ne fit qu'amplifier ce sentiment de malaise. Il eut un peu de mal à déglutir et serra un peu plus ses poings dans ses poches.

- « Te voilà enfin Remus » lança-t-il enfin « Installons-nous ici s'il te plait »

Il désigna alors le petit salon qui se tenait dans un coin du bureau. Remus hocha la tête et le suivit. Il s'installa le premier dans un fauteuil confortable et regarda le professeur s'installer en face de lui, de moins en moins dans son élément. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais il y renonça rapidement.

- « Remus, j'aurais préféré te recevoir ici pour t'annoncer de meilleures nouvelles que celles que je m'apprête à t'apprendre » souffla Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose de grave, et à en croire par l'attitude du professeur Dumbledore, ce quelque chose n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

- « De quoi est-il question ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Il ne voulait plus avoir à attendre pour savoir. Si ce que le professeur devait lui annoncer n'allait pas lui plaire, qu'il le dise franchement. Remus préférait qu'il ne fasse pas traîner les choses…

- « Et bien voilà… Tu n'es pas sans savoir que régulièrement, le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard se réunit dans l'enceinte de l'école. Nous y débattons de tous les sujets qui peuvent concerner le Collège et ce conseil est composé de différentes personnes, membres du Ministère, parents d'élèves, et membres de l'équipe pédagogique »

Remus hocha poliment la tête. Il savait tout cela, et avait compris que le vieux sorcier tentait vainement de gagner du temps. Pourtant, il ne pourrait pas tourner autour du pot indéfiniment et cette attente lui était insupportable.

- « Je vous en prie professeur, venez-en au fait » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait poli et qu'il essayait de maîtriser pour cacher la crainte qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis.

- « Très bien » soupira le professeur Dumbledore « Remus, il faut que tu saches que lors du dernier Conseil, il s'est passé un évènement inattendu et qui s'est révélé très fâcheux. Une personne du Ministère s'est invitée, je ne sais pas comment, mais le plus important est que cette personne avait en sa possession des informations confidentielles te concernant et qu'elle les a révélées lors de cette réunion »

Sous le choc, Remus se sentit blêmir d'un seul coup. Pour mettre le professeur Dumbledore dans cet état il n'y avait pas beaucoup de secrets. Ces informations qui n'auraient pas du être révélé concernaient sa lycanthropie. Il serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il s'enfonça encore plus. Il fixait le professeur avec horreur.

- « Vous voulez dire… » demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte « Que le Conseil d'Administration sait que je suis un loup-garou ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore baissa les yeux et soupira.

- « Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cette information serait dévoilée, sinon je n'aurais jamais permis que cette personne s'incruste ainsi dans ce Conseil. Je l'ai cru inoffensive et j'ai eu tort, mille fois torts… »

Remus était estomaqué et ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il fixait le vide, des millions de pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il s'était cru tellement à l'abri depuis qu'il était devenu professeur ici. Il réalisait maintenant à quel point il avait tort. Il n'était à l'abri nulle part, son anormalité le poursuivrait partout où qu'il aille…

- « Remus, j'ai tenté de raisonner les membres du Conseil pendant de longues heures. J'étais presque parvenu à les convaincre que tu ne représentais aucun danger pour cette école ni pour les élèves, mais toujours cette même personne du Ministère avait un argument que je n'avais pas les moyens de contrecarrer. Tu dois sûrement le connaître malheureusement il s'agit de l'article 72-B… »

Remus soupira violemment. Evidemment qu'il connaissait cet article. Il faisait parti des nombreuses lois qui restreignaient autant que possible les maigres droits des lycanthropes. C'était l'une des nombreuses lois qui faisaient son malheur depuis longtemps.

- « Concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour moi ? » demanda Remus d'une voix résignée.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps à encaisser les coups durs comme celui-ci. Depuis qu'il était enfant, sa vie n'était jalonnée que d'évènements de ce genre.

- « Cela signifie que le Conseil d'Administration a demandé ta démission » annonça tristement le professeur Dumbledore. « Et que tu n'es plus désormais professeur à Poudlard »

Même s'il s'y était attendu, la nouvelle fit un choc à Remus dont la respiration se bloqua un moment. Il soupira violemment et passa une des ses mains sur son visage avant de se lancer avec un sourire qu'il savait sonner faux.

- « Je suppose que c'était trop beau pour durer » murmura-t-il.

- « Remus, je suis vraiment navré. Je suis le premier attristé par la tournure que prennent les évènements et soit convaincu que si cela ne dépendait que de mon unique volonté, jamais je n'aurais laissé faire une telle chose »

- « Je le sais professeur » assura Remus avec un petit sourire triste.

- « J'ai tout tenté pour les convaincre de te garder, mais malheureusement tu sais comme moi que la peur de l'inconnue peut faire des ravages. Aucun de ses hommes, s'ils t'avaient vu à l'œuvre en classe n'aurait douté une seule seconde de ta grande aptitude à enseigner et à être un grand professeur. Mais ils ne connaissent désormais de toi que ta différence et ils ne verront malheureusement jamais rien de plus »

- « Les préjugés ont la peau dure, professeur. Je le sais très bien… »

Le silence les enveloppa une nouvelle fois. Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Au fond de lui, il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu venir avant. Il se sentait tout d'un coup stupide d'avoir tant cru que ce bonheur pourrait durer toujours… A croire que la vie ne lui avait jamais rien appris.

- « Remus… Je ne veux pas que cela te remette en question. Tu es un jeune homme brillant, tu as beaucoup d'avenir devant toi. Tu as su à chaque fois rebondir sur tes échecs, il faut qu'il en soit de même cette fois-ci ! »

Remus se força à sourire pour le rassurer, mais il sentait déjà les prémices d'une violente déprime déferler depuis les tréfonds de son âme. Il se leva. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il avait besoin de marcher un peu, de s'aérer l'esprit, de quitter cet endroit où il n'était désormais plus le bienvenu.

- « Remus ? Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta Dumbledore en se levant à son tour.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Tu es bien sur ? » insista le professeur

- « Oui… Je vais aller récupérer mes affaires et je vais partir… » souffla Remus d'une voix blanche.

La tristesse tomba alors sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il avait préparé un cours très divertissant pour ses étudiants de deuxièmes années sur les lutins de Cornouailles… Ils auraient adoré ça. Mais il n'avait plus le droit d'enseigner ici… Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et il réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui de partir s'il ne voulait pas en plus laisser libre court à sa déception et à sa tristesse. Sans plus attendre et sans dire un mot, il décida de prendre congé. Il réalisait que son attitude pouvait paraître impolie, mais il n'avait pour le moment pas la force de rester. Il espérait que le professeur Dumbledore ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, de toute façon, il aurait l'occasion de le revoir, ne serait-ce que lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il prit donc la direction de la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une question jaillit dans son esprit. Il interrompit son mouvement et se retourna.

- « Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-il alors

Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda avec un sourire triste, mais garda le silence.

- « Qui est venu crier sur les toits que j'étais un loup-garou ? » insista Remus une nouvelle fois.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile que tu le saches, cela ne t'apporterait rien »

Remus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, mais il connaissait suffisamment bien le professeur Dumbledore pour savoir que lorsque le vieux sorcier avait décidé de cacher quelque chose, il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez. Remus se retourna alors et quitta le bureau sans autre forme de procès.

Le jeune homme aurait été bien incapable de décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment même. Il déambula dans le château comme une âme en peine. Il se sentait entièrement vidé. Il avançait au radar. Il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Par chance, il ne croisa aucun de ses élèves, enfin, anciens élèves maintenant. La dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était de s'entendre appeler ''professeur''. Il ouvrit la porte en espérant vivement que la pièce serait vide à cette heure de la journée, mais ces espoirs furent vite déçus.  
Assis à une des tables de la pièce se trouvait Severus Rogue. Remus se crispa, il n'avait pas vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de le voir. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas le choix. C'est pourquoi, il prit une grande inspiration et s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce. Il alla vers son casier qu'il ouvrit d'un geste sec. Il sentait dans son dos le regard de son ancien collègue ce qui le rendit nerveux. Ses gestes en devinrent malhabiles et imprécis. Il fit tomber une pile de parchemin et en grognant, il du s'accroupir pour les ramasser. Ses affaires rassemblées, il les serra contre lui, prit une grande inspiration et se retourna. Il croisa le visage de Rogue et cela l'irrita au plus au point. Il souriait. Le Maître des Potions le regardait avec ce petit sourire en coin satisfait. Alors, au plus profond de lui-même, Remus su que le Serpentard savait. Il serra les poings contre ses affaires. Rogue n'avait jamais supporté qu'il ait ce poste et le lui avait suffisamment fait ressentir. Le voir sourire ainsi devant lui était un affront de plus à sa dignité et Remus ressentit une bouffée de rage à l'encontre de son ancien ennemi qu'il parvint à contrôler. Il se contrôlait toujours. Ils continuèrent à se fixer pendant un court instant avant que Remus ne détourne son regard. Il se sentait suffisamment mal, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il prit donc la direction de la sortie, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'éloigner rapidement de cette atmosphère lourde et pesante. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé en face de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et le jeune homme se figea. Dolorès Ombrage venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était semblable à son souvenir, elle avait l'air d'une grenouille que l'ont aurait habillé avec des vêtements de fillette. Que faisait-elle là ?

C'est alors que tout se mit en place dans la tête de Remus… Un membre du Ministère qui aurait pu avoir accès aux dossiers des Créatures Magiques du monde sorcier, et qui les auraient suffisamment en horreur pour venir divulguer ces informations à n'importe qui… C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. C'était Dolorès ! C'était cette pimbêche de Dolorès la cause de son renvoi. C'était à cause d'elle s'il se sentait minable, plus bas que terre… encore une fois ! Elle se tenait là, devant lui, et un sourire mauvais et amusé étira ses lèvres en un horrible rictus.

- « Tu es toujours là Lupin ?! » minauda-t-elle de sa voix horripilante.

Remus eut du mal à déglutir mais surtout à se contrôler. Il n'avait qu'une envie se jeter sur elle pour la mettre en pièce, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, il n'en avait pas le droit. Maudit soit sa conscience ! Il préféra ne rien dire et fit un pas de côté pour la laisser passer. Elle bloquait en effet la sortie et il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir cette pièce sinon, il se sentait capable de faire un malheur.

- « Tu pensais vraiment réussir à berner tout le monde aussi facilement ? » continua-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce et en le regardant toujours avec son sourire malveillant aux lèvres « Mais tu sais maintenant que je ferais tout mon possible pour t'empêcher de nuire à d'honnête gens qui ne demande qu'à vivre tranquille, loin de toutes menaces… »

Remus sentait un peu plus la colère bouillir en lui. Elle osait venir lui dire qu'il était une menace alors que depuis le début, et sans qu'il ne lui ait rien fait, cette femme s'acharnait sur lui tel un vautour sur sa proie. Il fallait qu'il parte. Le simple fait de la voir lui était insupportable.

- « Laisse-moi passer ! » parvint-il à grogner entre ses dents.

- « C'est vrai que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ! » minauda-t-elle d'un air satisfait « Et tu as libéré ton casier ! Parfait je vais pouvoir m'installer dans ce cas »

Cette fois-ci, Remus se sentit chanceler. Il manqua de faire tomber les affaires qu'il tenait serrées contre lui et la regarda avec stupeur, sans comprendre, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

- « Et oui ! Tu ne savais pas que c'est moi qui reprends ton poste ? » demanda-t-elle d'un petit air supérieur « Le Ministère, sachant quel genre de personne engageait le professeur Dumbledore, a préféré nommer Lui-même le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal ! Et le Ministère à toujours su voir avec discernement ses meilleurs éléments ».

Remus sentait qu'il devait être blême de rage. Cela ne lui suffisait pas de lui arracher violemment le peu de dignité qu'il avait réussit à conserver en obtenant ce poste ?! Il fallait en plus qu'elle enfonce le clou et qu'elle reprenne le poste dans lequel il s'était tant investi, pour lequel il avait tant donné ?! Cette femme était un monstre, un vrai. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal qu'en cet instant mais il se trompait car la jeune femme persista.

- « C'est Kathleen qui va être ravie d'apprendre que j'ai obtenu ce poste ! Elle va être tellement fière de moi ! Elle qui est maintenant enfin heureuse avec son fiancé français… »

Remus accusa le coup mais sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il l'aimait encore. Malgré tout le mal que Kathleen lui avait fait, il l'aimait toujours. La savoir dans les bras d'un autre le tuait, savoir qu'elle se réjouirait vraiment pour cette sale bonne femme qui se prétendait être son amie l'anéantissait aussi. Il se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Il se sentait à bout de ses résistances. S'il ne partait pas tout de suite, il se sentait capable de faire une chose dont il pourrait grandement regretter les conséquences par la suite. Il s'approcha alors de la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait toujours. Il devait alors l'air vraiment menaçant car il vit Dolorès blêmir et faire un pas de côté. Si elle avait pourtant pris le temps de le connaître avant de le juger et de décider de lui faire du mal, elle aurait su qu'il ne lui aurait jamais rien fait, malgré l'envie qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il passa devant elle et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte dans un grand claquement quand le cri de surprise que poussa la jeune femme l'interrompit.

- « Oh ! Vous êtes professeur ici vous aussi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Etant donné qu'il n'y avait plus que Rogue dans la pièce, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner à qui s'adressait la jeune femme. Remus fronça les sourcils.

- « C'est pour cela que vous m'avez dit de fouiller du côté de Poudlard ! » continua la jeune femme d'un air ravi en s'approchant de lui.

Remus ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se pencha un peu plus, juste pour apercevoir le regard soudain gêné de son ancien collègue.

- « Vous ne vouliez plus travailler avec un monstre ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez donné l'idée d'enquêter sur les professeurs ! Comme vous avez eu une bonne idée !! Sinon, ce monstre aurait continué à sévir dans cette école… »

Remus, fou de rage, réalisa alors ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas par hasard que le Ministère s'était penché sur son cas. Il n'avait pas été victime d'une gigantesque malchance, il avait été dénoncé par Rogue. Toute la haine qu'il avait pu accumuler contre lui au cours de ces dernières années fit de nouveau surface effaçant tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour tenter d'apprécier le Serpentard. Il venait de lui faire le pire des coups bas. Son regard haineux croisa celui de son ancien collègue. Ce dernier avait perdu son air amusé et avait maintenant l'air gêné et inquiet… Et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne croise pas la route de Remus dans les prochains jours. Car aussi calme que pouvait être le jeune homme en temps normal, il était dans un tel état de rage que rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter s'il décidait de le mettre en pièce.

Ne voulant pas se laisser aller, Remus tourna les talons et sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Une fois dans le parc, il accéléra l'allure et se retrouva rapidement dehors. Là, il regarda avec colère ses affaires qu'il tenait toujours contre lui. Ses affaires de professeur dont il n'aurait désormais plus besoin. Il les jeta avec colère sur le sol avant de transplaner pour Pré Au Lard. Il se sentait mal, en colère, bouillonnant de rage. Il se précipita dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pendant près d'une heure, il se défoula contre le moindre meuble de la vieille maison dans laquelle il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Enragé, il se laissa totalement aller et la demeure encaissa sa rage avec grincements et branlements. Quand enfin, il se sentit un peu mieux, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il était toujours dévasté, mais au moins ses pensées violentes s'étaient estompées. Il ne risquerait plus de sauter à la gorge de la première personne venue…

C'est entièrement vidé et déprimé que Remus quitta son refuge. Il se rendit à la Tête de Sanglier. Ce n'était pas le pub qui avait la meilleure réputation du village, mais celui qui se trouvait le plus près sur sa route. Il s'y engouffra et se laissa tomber sur une chaise du bar. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Lorsque le barman lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire, il résista à la tentation de commander un double Whisky Pur Feu et se contenta d'un café bien serré, maudissant sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne pas se laisser aller et de se reprendre. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal. Il venait de perdre son travail, dénoncé par un de ses collègues. Son poste avait été repris par une femme qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui nuire depuis qu'elle l'avait connu et qui lui avait même avoué une fois qu'elle ne se voyait absolument pas professeur, que ce métier ne l'intéressait pas. Il venait enfin d'apprendre que la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée dans sa vie avait refait sa vie alors que lui ne cessait de l'aimer et n'arrivait même plus à voir les autres femmes. Il voyait mal comment il pouvait aller plus mal !!  
Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il n'avait même pas envie de voir ses amis pour le moment. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se réveiller de ce cauchemar…Mais il savait que cela n'était pas possible. Que toutes ces choses étaient malheureusement aussi réelles que le mal être qu'il ressentait, que la déprime qui le gagnait peu à peu.

- « Que fait un homme tel que vous dans un endroit pareil à cette heure de la journée ? » demanda alors une voix suave à côté de lui.

Remus se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était une jeune femme, elle s'était installée près de lui et le regardait en souriant d'un air avenant. Il n'eut même pas envie de lui rendre son sourire.

- « Vous avez eu une sale journée ? » demanda-t-elle

Remus hocha la tête, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- « Vous avez envie de vous changer les idées ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris. Il ne savait pas trop ce dont il avait envie, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il laissait cette personne lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il supportait sa présence, alors qu'il aurait du vouloir se murer dans le silence et la solitude…

La jeune femme posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse d'un geste entreprenant.

- « Je m'appelle Martha… J'ai une chambre ici… Si tu veux oublier tes problèmes l'espace d'un instant, je pourrais te faire un prix… »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa comment la jeune femme était vêtue. Provocante et sensuelle, il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Une femme de joie… Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant… Mais après tout, elle avait raison. Si cela pouvait l'aider à se sentir un peu moins mal, il pouvait peut être tenter le coup. Après tout, il ne la reverrait plus jamais par la suite, il n'aurait jamais à lui dire qu'il était un loup-garou, il n'aurait pas à souffrir de sa réaction… Il n'aurait juste qu'à se laisser aller dans ses bras et oublier l'espace d'un instant que sa vie ne valait plus rien. Il hocha alors la tête et sans dire un mot la suivit dans sa chambre miteuse du vieux pub.


	132. Chapter 132

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**Note 3 :** Toutes mes excuses, mais je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de corrigé ce chapitre… Je vous donne donc la version brute, en espérant que les fautes ne vous heurteront pas trop !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente et un : Triste soirée**

__

« Ce soir j'aimerais être sourd pour ne pas entendre  
Bête, bête pour ne pas comprendre  
Faire taire mes sens pour ne pas ressentir… »  
Sinsémilia (La nausée)

- « Occulus Reparo ! » souffla Lily d'un air agacé en tapotant les montures des lunettes de son fils avant de les lui rendre.

Le petit garçon qui jusque là avait arboré un air penaud se mit à sourire largement.

- « Marci Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que sa mère l'aider à les mettre correctement.

- « Allez retourne jouer, mais fait attention s'il te plait ! » lui recommanda-t-elle en le gardant s'éloigner.

Sirius la regarda en souriant d'un air amusé. Il croisa le regard de son amie et la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- « Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai prononcé cette formule ! La première fois qu'il les a cassé, il ne les avait que depuis trois jours… »

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme se mit à rire franchement, Lily l'imita.

- « Moi je trouve qu'elle lui vont très bien ces petites lunettes rondes. Il est adorable avec, ça lui donne un petit air malicieux, je trouve » murmura Océane

- « Je trouve aussi ! » répondit Lily en souriant « Mais il est tellement intrépide qu'elle ne tiendront pas longtemps avant qu'on ait besoin de les changer… Mais je n'ose pas le gronder quand il joue à des jeux un peu dynamiques. Le pauvre n'a pas déjà le droit de faire grand-chose, je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche »

Sirius hocha la tête et observa un moment son filleul qui, installé sur la troisième marche de leur escalier, jouait avec des petites voitures moldues. Un peu plus loin, Lalyh et Syrielle jouaient à la poupée sans vraiment se soucier de lui, visiblement, les bébés de ces deux mamans en herbes ne devaient pas être très sages car elles s'amusaient à les gronder avec un air sévère.  
A cet instant, le jeune homme entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que James, qui tenait Jack à son cou ne vienne les rejoindre.

- « Voici un bébé tout propre maintenant ! » déclara-t-il en souriant et en s'installant près de Sirius sur le canapé tandis qu'il maintenait son fils assis sur ses genoux.

Bébé Jack comptait maintenant quatre mois. Il était appuyé contre le torse de son papa et ses grands yeux verts regardait tout autour de lui avec intérêt. Il se mit alors à jouer avec ses mains d'un air concentré. James caressa tendrement la tête de son petit garçon avant de relever la tête vers les autres.

- « Ca fait du bien d'être tous ensemble ! » lança-t-il en souriant « Ca fait longtemps pas vrai ?! »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Effectivement, entre leur vie de famille et leur travail, les moment où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous ensemble était assez rares. Ils se voyaient tous séparément très régulièrement, mais Sirius avait du mal à daté la dernière fois où ils s'étaient ainsi retrouver tous installés autour d'un même salon, sans aucune raison particulière, juste pour être ensemble… Enfin, presque tous ensemble.

- « Il ne manque que Remus… » lança Océane à sa place.

- « Oh ! Maintenant que c'est un homme actif, il ne doit plus avoir de temps à nous consacrer ! » plaisanta James en desserrant doucement le poing de son fils qui venait d'agripper la monture de ses lunettes. « J'ai déjà dit non pour ça Jack ! On ne joue pas avec mes lunettes ni avec celles de ton frère ! »

Lily soupira ce qui amusa beaucoup tout le monde.

- « Je vais aller envoyer à Remus un hibou pour lui dire de venir nous rejoindre » décida alors Sirius en se levant.

- « Bonne idée ! » décréta James qui avait retourné son fils de sorte à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

Il commençait à lui faire des grimaces qui faisaient rire le petit Jack quand Sirius quitta la pièce. Il allait prendre la direction du bureau où se trouvait la cage de son hibou quand on frappa à la porte. Il bifurqua donc vers l'entrée dont il ouvrit la porte. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Remus.

- «Justement, on n'attendait plus que toi ! » accueillit-t-il en souriant avant d'ajouter suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende du salon « Quand on parle du loup… »

Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer quand la voix sévère et indignée d'Océane se fit entendre.

- « Sirius ! »

Mais le jeune homme savait que son ami ne s'en formaliserait pas. Depuis le temps qu'il était au courant de sa lycanthropie, les plaisanteries de ce genre étaient monnaie courante chez les Maraudeurs. Mais cette fois-ci, Remus n'afficha pas son habituel sourire amusé par sa remarque. Son visage était dur et fermé. Il paraissait tendu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain.

- « Remus ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?! » s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui avec un air triste et pencha la tête.

- « Je suis venu parce qu'il fallait que je vous parle » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Sirius le fixa d'un air grave, mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de suivre son ami dans le salon en se demandant quelle mauvaise nouvelle ils allaient encore apprendre. Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencer !

- « Remus ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! »

- « Comment tu vas ?! »

Les exclamations de joie qui avaient accueillit le jeune homme se turent bientôt et Sirius su, en voyant les regards graves de ses amis qu'ils avaient compris tout comme lui qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- « Bonjour tout le monde » lança Remus d'un air absent en s'installant sur le seul fauteuil de libre qu'il restait autour de la table basse.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, Sirius avait repris sa place près de James. Même Jack avait tu ses gazouillements. Le pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche, il restait calmement blotti contre son père.

- « Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète tandis qu'Océane se rapprochait du bord du canapé.

Cette scène rappela à Sirius, une autre, similaire qui s'était déroulé dans ce même salon des mois auparavant, quand Remus était venu leur dire qu'il partait en mission dans cette communauté de lycanthrope. Il se renfrogna. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même genre de mauvaise nouvelle cette fois…

- « Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne viens pas vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle » commença enfin Remus d'une voix grave et rauque qui annonçait qu'il était touché par ce qu'il allait annoncé.

Sirius soupira. La vie n'épargnait décidemment pas son ami, jamais. Qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour mériter d'avoir une vie à ce point semer d'embûches ?

- « On t'écoute… » l'incita James dont le pouce était tenu prisonnier de la petite main de son fils qui était étrangement calme en cet instant.  
La tension qui régnait dans la pièce avait du le gagner…

- « J'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard » souffla soudain Remus.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet sur le groupe d'amis. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'auraient pu imaginer cela…

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent Sirius et James en cœur tandis que leurs deux femmes avaient leur bouche entrouvertes par la surprise.

Un court instant de silence accueillit cette déclaration. Tous étaient abasourdis par la nouvelle.

- « Mais enfin, comment c'est possible ? » demanda alors Lily en se levant pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

Elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel se trouvait son mari et posa sa main sur le bras de Remus qui le regarda en tentant de sourire, mais c'était peine perdue.

- « Tu y fais un travail formidable ! » continua-t-elle

- « Tu es un des meilleurs professeurs de cette école ! » renchérit Océane, visiblement indignée « Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore quand il t'a… non ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas pu te renvoyer ?! » supplia-t-elle presque.

- « Non, en effet. Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas renvoyé » soupira le jeune homme d'un air las « Cette décision n'était pas la sienne mais celle du reste du Conseil d'Administration »

- « Mais enfin… Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ils t'ont renvoyés ?! Tu nous disais que tu avais eu un bon rapport des agents du Ministère ! » lança James qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres comment son ami avait pu être renvoyé de l'école des sorciers.

- « Effectivement » soupira Remus « Mon rapport était excellent, mais un membre du Ministère, cette sale garce de Dolorès Ombrage, a appris au conseil d'Administration que j'étais un loup-garou… Ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde avant de me remercier ! »

- « Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que ça change au fait que tu sois un bon prof, le fait que tu sois un lycanthrope ?! » s'indigna Lily avec colère.

- « C'est vrai ça ! » renchérit Océane en frappant de sa main l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Sirius était entièrement d'accord avec les deux jeunes femmes. Remus soupira.

- « Il existe une loi qui interdit aux gens… comme moi, d'exercer un métier en contact avec des personnes vulnérables comme des personnes âgées ou des enfants… Dumbledore la connaissait mais il est passé outre. Maintenant que tout le Conseil d'Administration est au courant, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix. S'il n'acceptait pas que je sois renvoyé, nous perdions nos places tous les deux »

- « C'est dégueulasse ! » lança James avec colère

- « C'est la vie » répondit Remus avec lassitude

- « Ne dis pas ça ! » s'indigna Lily avec conviction

- « Mais cette Dolorès ce n'était pas… » commença Océane avant de se taire brutalement.

Sirius vit son ami tourner son regard devenu triste en direction de sa femme et lui répondre

- « La meilleure amie de Kat… Si, c'est bien d'elle dont il est question »

- « Tu crois que Kathleen aurait pu lui demander de faire ça ? » demanda Lily en serrant ses poings.

- « Non. Kat n'est pas comme ça et Dolorès n'a pas besoin d'elle pour me haïr ! Elle l'a fait toute seule et uniquement pour me faire du mal… »

Sirius eut alors l'impression que Remus allait rajouter quelque chose mais qu'il s'était retenu juste à temps. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression car le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir autre chose à ajouter.

- « Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? » demanda alors Sirius

- « Hier soir »

- « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?! Tu as passé ta soirée à te morfondre ! » s'indigna Lily

- « J'ai envie d'être un peu seul pour digéré la nouvelle… »

Encore une fois, Sirius remarqua que son ami était mal à l'aise comme s'il ne leur disait pas tout. Mais il mit tout cela sur le compte du choc que la nouvelle lui avait causé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Océane d'une voix douce.

- « Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien… »

- « Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a rien proposé d'autre ? » demanda James

- « Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça sur le moment. Mais je pense qu'il viendra m'en parler d'ici peu de temps… Ne serait-ce qu'à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre… »

Tous le regardèrent avec tristesse, ils devaient tous avoir la même pensée… Remus ne méritait pas cela, lui encore moins que n'importe qui d'autre. Après tout ce qu'il lui était déjà arrivé, cette affaire était une injuste.

- « Maintenant, il ne me reste plus rien… » souffla le jeune homme d'un air désabusé.

Ce fut James qui réagit le premier.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ?! Tu nous à nous ! Tu as encore Jasire ! Tu n'es pas sans rien… » s'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter Jack qui était toujours sagement assis sur ses genoux.

- « C'est gentil » souffla Remus « Mais je ne vous ai pas aidé à Jasire depuis des mois, je ne suis pas certain de mériter que… »

- « Tais-toi ! » le coupa Sirius d'un ton ferme mais calme « Tu es un des associés de Jasire ! Et ça quoique tu fasses ! Tu fais parti de cette agence au même titre que James ou moi ! Alors ne va pas croire que tu te retrouves sans emploi ! »

Il réussit à arracher un sourire à son ami et ne pu que s'en féliciter.

- « Vous êtes sur que vous avez envie de vous encombrer de moi, alors qu'il n'y a déjà presque pas assez de travail pour vous deux ? »

Sirius ne mit alors à grimacer et la réaction de Lily et Océane ne se firent pas attendre.

- « Quoi ?! » hurlèrent-elles en cœur.

Sirius entendit son ami soupirer et prit un air piteux quand sa femme se tourna vers lui.

- « Vous avez des problèmes avec Jasire ?! Il n'y a plus de travail ! »

- « Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… » répondit James mal à l'aise tandis que Lily faisait les gros yeux « C'est juste qu'avec la guerre, les gens n'investissent plus comme avant, mais il n'y a pas de soucis… »

Remus lança à ses deux amis un regard désolé, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Quand James et lui, lui avait parlé de leurs problèmes à Jasire, ils avaient oublié de préciser qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu mettre leurs femmes au courant…

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait des problèmes d'argent ? » demanda sévèrement Lily

- « On a pas de problème d'argent ! » lui répondit James « Jasire a quelques soucis, mais c'est tout, rien de grave ! Je te jure ! Et ça ne posera aucun problème que Remus revienne parmi nous ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! »

- « C'est vrai ce mensonge ? » demanda Océane d'un air sceptique

- « Bien sur que c'est vrai les filles ! » répondit Sirius avec sérieux « Promis… »

Les deux jeunes femmes grognèrent mais ne dirent rien. James hocha la tête et se pencha un peu pour mieux voir Remus qui avait toujours l'air aussi las, triste et désolé.

- « Bon retour à Jasire, mon vieux ! J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions mais bon… »

- « Merci les gars ! C'est gentil ! » répondit-il avec un maigre sourire.

- « Non, c'est normal ! » répondit Sirius « C'est fait pour ça les copains ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Vas-tu enfin nous expliquer ce qu'on fait tous là ? » demanda McNair, agacé.

Et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Depuis plus de trois quart d'heure, ils attendaient dans la salon de la maison de Rogue, que Bellatrix qui l'avait convoqué, lui et quatre autres mangemorts daignent leur apprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire d'eux. Sa réunion soit disant importante n'avait toujours pas démarré et McNair commencer à sentit sa patience atteindre ses limites. D'un air narquois, la jeune femme se leva alors du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise quelques minutes auparavant, à côté de son mari et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le centre de la pièce.

- « J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission ce soir… » souffla-t-elle simplement d'un air grave.

Tous les mangemorts présents dans la pièce échangèrent un regard surpris. McNair haussa un sourcil, il n'aimait pas spécialement quand il avait l'impression que c'était elle qui menait les opérations…

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- « Bien sur ! » s'exclama Bellatrix en se tournant vers lui « Il m'a donné carte blanche pour une mission et il me fait confiance pour la mener à bien ».

McNair se renfrogna. Il avait rejoint le clan des mangemorts en même temps que la jeune femme, pourtant, son Maître ne lui avait jamais accordé un tel privilège.

- « De quel type de mission s'agit-il ? » demanda alors Peter qui était assis un peu plus loin.

McNair le fixa avec attention. Le jeune homme avait délicatement posé sur l'accoudoir sa main à laquelle un doigt manquait. La blessure n'était pas belle. Il avait attendu trop de temps avant de la faire soigner et ne s'en était pas très bien occupé. Sa main mutilée était horrible à voir. Il détourna rapidement le regard, cette vision lui donnait presque la nausée.

- « Il y a une soirée en province. Une grande soirée, il y aura tout le gratin de la bonne société sorcière enfin presque, puis que nous n'avons pas été invité ! » lança-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- « Viens en au fait ! » demanda McNair qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de la voir tourné autour du pot

- « Nous allons ce soir à cette soirée » lança-t-elle alors

- « Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Peter d'un air surpris

- « Je sais, que les époux Potter y seront ce soir »

- « James et Lily ?! » s'étonna Peter « Ca m'étonnerait ! Ce n'est pas du tout leur style, ils n'ont jamais vraiment aimé ces réunions mondaines… »

McNair eut un mouvement de surprise, mais se souvint tout d'un coup que Peter avait été l'un des intimes du couple Potter. Le traître qui les avait donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres

- « Et bien ça a changé ! » siffla Bellatrix « Cela fait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils s'affichent dans ses soirées, ils se sont même fait prendre en photo dans des magasines à scandales ! »

Peter eut l'air choqué et surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux aller là bas ? » lança soudain Rodolphus d'un air grave. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais découvert où travaillaient James Potter et ton cousin Sirius… Alors pourquoi ne lances-tu pas une action là bas ? »

Bellatrix se tourna vers son mari et lui sourit.

- « Je veux leur faire croire que je suis tombée dans leur piège » murmura-t-elle

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Rodoplpus qui avait l'air très intéressé.

- « Je veux leur faire croire que j'ai réellement cru qu'ils vivaient loin d'ici. C'est le but de toute cette manœuvre, je le sais. Ils tentent de me faire croire, je le sais. Mais en découvrant où se trouve l'entreprise qu'ils ont montée, j'ai eu des informations bien plus sures ! »

Elle se tut un moment et fit quelques pas avant de continuer.

- « Ce soir, nous allons nous inviter à cette soirée ! Nous allons leur faire peur, nous allons leur montrer que je les cherche ! Puis nous les laisserons repartir… »

- « Mais enfin pourquoi ?! » s'exclama McNair « Puisque nous savons qu'ils seront là-bas pourquoi ne pas en finir avec eux ? »

- « Pour plusieurs raisons » répondit Bellatrix « Tout d'abord, parce que ce n'est pas exactement James et Lily Potter que je cherche, mais quelqu'un qu'ils protègent plus que leur propre vie… »

McNair fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas qui pourrait avoir assez d'importance pour que deux personnes adultes se préoccupent plus de sa sécurité que de leur propre vie… Le professeur Dumbledore peut être… Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être un de seul à ne pas savoir de qui il était question. Peter et Rodolphus avaient sur le visage une expression grave sur le visage qui trahissait qu'ils étaient au courant de certaines choses que lui ignorait…

- « Et puis… » termina Bellatrix « J'aime jouer au chat et à la souris ! Et à part Peter, il n'y a pas de souris ici ! » s'amusa-t-elle alors.

McNair esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Nous allons donc aller là bas, nous allons leur faire peur, faire peur à tout le monde et laisser repartir des époux Potter ! Ils penseront alors que je suis tombée dans leur piège et que je vais continuer frénétiquement mes recherches dans ce coin reculé de l'Angleterre. Ils baisseront alors leur garde et c'est à cet instant là que je frapperais chez eux ! Un grand coup ! Et ma mission sera terminée ! »

McNair regarda sa collègue, elle jubilait, certaine de sa réussite. La soirée s'annonçait divertissante.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'ais pas parlé de tes problèmes à Jasire » gronda Lily tendit qu'elle lissait un peu mieux le col de la chemise de son mari.

- « Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire ! » lui répondit-il d'un air las

- « Tu m'avais promis que tu me le dirais si jamais on n'avait plus d'argent… » continua la jeune femme sans s'occuper des soupirs agacés de son mari.

- « Mais puisque je me tue à te dire qu'on n'a pas de problème d'argent ! Jasire est dans une mauvaise passe mais c'est tout ! Et puis, tu sais très bien que j'ai séparé les comptes. Notre compte familial est bien pourvu, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! »

- « Tu me le jure ? » demanda la jeune femme en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Je te le jure… » souffla James avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme se sentit beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup. Et, même si elle ne se sentait tout de même un peu inquiète pour l'entreprise qu'avait montée son mari et ses meilleurs amis, elle se sentait plus légère.

- « C'est bon, on peut enfin se détendre ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

Lily grimaça et lui tira la langue avant de prendre la main dans la sienne.

- « Fais moi danser, au lieu de dire des bêtises » lui demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse.

Ils étaient de nouveau à une de ses soirées mondaines qui avaient lieu à l'autre bout du pays et qu'ils détestaient tant. Mais ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix. Severus avait entendu Bellatrix dire qu'elle les soupçonnait de vivre dans les environs, alors ils devaient confirmer ses soupçons…

James l'enlaça alors et tous les deux se mirent à danser sur la musique lente qui s'élevait dans la pièce.

- « Tu vas finir par y prendre goût à ses petites fêtes… » se moqua-t-il gentiment

- « Ne parles pas de malheur, je t'en prie ! » lança-t-elle d'un air faussement effrayée « Le seul avantage que je trouve à ses soirées, c'est que je peux les passer rien qu'avec toi… »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à sourire largement et resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Ils dansèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne se lasse. Après s'être pencher pour lui supplier à l'oreille de le laisser aller s'asseoir un peu, elle le prit par la main et tous les deux quittèrent la piste de danse pour regagner la petite table ronde sur laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

- « Ce que ça peut être ennuyeux… » soupira la jeune femme tandis que son mari lui tenait galamment sa chaise.

- « Je sais bien mon cœur, mais avec un peu de chance, on aura plus besoin de recommencer trop souvent. »

Il s'installa près d'elle et se pencha pour lui dire à voix basse.

- « A partir du moment où Bellatrix sera persuadée qu'on vit dans le coin, on pourra retourner à notre petite vie bien tranquille… »

- « Tranquille ?! » demanda la jeune femme d'un air sceptique.

Elle avait du mal à qualifier leur vie de tranquille. Avec toutes ses menaces qui planaient sur la tête de son fils aîné et leur rôle actif au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix… La tranquillité ne semblait pas le mot approprié dans leur situation. James haussa les épaules et se servit une poignée de cacahouètes dans la petite coupelle posée au centre de la table. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

- « Il y a pas mal de beau monde ce soir » souffla-t-il simplement.

- « Je suis toujours étonnée de voir tant de monde continuer à s'amuser comme si rien de se passait à l'extérieur, comme si nous n'étions pas en guerre ! » lança Lily

- « C'est bien la le propre des personnes riches… Vivre sa vie en essayant de toujours tout faire pour que tout paraisse normal et pour le mieux… »  
Lily hocha la tête et se servit de quelques petits fours.

- « Potter ?! Ca alors, si je m'attendais à vous voir là tous les deux ! »

Lily sursauta et releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Devant James et elle se tenaient Amos Diggory, accompagné de sa femme et de son fils. Lily ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment très amie avec lui, ni avec sa femme, mais James l'avait un peu plus côtoyer… Quidditch oblige… James se leva pour les saluer et Lily l'imita. Après les quelques formalités d'usage, la petite famille Diggory s'installa avec eux à leur table. Lily tentait désespérément de se souvenir du prénom de la femme d'Amos, mais sans aucun résultat. Elle trouvait la situation plutôt embarrassante.

- « Je ne vous avez jamais vu à des soirées de ce genre ? » demanda Amos en faisant signe à un des elfes qui s'occupaient du service de lui apporter une coupe de champagne.

- « En effet, nous ne sommes pas vraiment habitué de ce genre de réunion » répondit James.

- « Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Amos en souriant.

- « D'une manière générale, nous préférons passer notre temps libre en famille » répondit Lily en souriant.

- « C'est vrai que vous avez trois enfants vous… » lança-t-il d'un air amusé

- « Trois ?! » s'exclama la femme d'Amos « Par Merlin ! On ne le dirait pas en te voyant ! » lança-t-elle à Lily qui rosit aussitôt.

- « Oh si… » protesta-t-elle mais cessa bien vite en voyant le regard mi agacé, mi amusé de son mari, elle n'ajouta rien.

Il passait son temps à lui assurer qu'il la trouvait sublime, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé son corps de jeune fille, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Cela l'agaçait un peu, mais James ne voulait pas l'entendre se plaindre, disant qu'il appréciait autant de ses charmes qu'avant. De toute façon, Amos qui semblait vouloir monopoliser la conversation avait déjà changé de sujet.

- « Vous n'avez pas amené vos enfants ? »

- « Non » répondit James « Ils sont encore petits et puis de toute façon, ils s'ennuieraient à mourir ! »

- « Pourtant votre aîné, Henry… »

- « Harry » corrigea James avant qu'Amos ne continue

- « Oui, Harry… Il est à peine plus jeune que Cedric ! »

En disant cela, il se tourna vers son fils qui se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air grave et sérieux, visiblement soucieux de bien faire. Lily se mit à sourire. Ce petit garçon avait l'air charmant.

- « Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre à se conduire en jeune homme du monde » souffla Amos avec fierté en tapotant la tête de son fils.

- « Oui Papa » répondit le petit garçon en souriant.

Lily se mit alors à penser que même si son fils n'avait pas été tant menacé dès lors où il posait le pied hors de leur maison, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait participé à une soirée de ce genre. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants deviennent des jeunes personnes de bonnes familles au sens où l'entendait la plupart des personnes présentes à cette soirée. Elle était persuadée qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître ce genre de chose pour avoir une bonne éducation. Bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais vraiment parlé avec James, elle savait qu'il partageait son point de vue sur la question. D'ailleurs, il regardait le petit garçon avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- « Tu ne t'amuserais pas mieux sur un balai ? » demanda-t-il finalement en souriant enfin.

- « Oh si ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en lui rendant son sourire.

Il avait l'air bien plus heureux et naturel ainsi, plus à l'aise.

- « Tu aimes voler ? » continua James

- « Oui ! Je m'entraîne dans le jardin ! »

Lily admirait la facilité qu'avait son mari à se lié avec les enfants…

- « C'est génial ! » s'extasia le jeune homme

- « Et il est doué ! » lança Amos avec fierté « N'est-ce pas Pedge ?! »

- « Si, si ! » confirma la mère du garçonnet en souriant

- « Je pense même qu'il est plus doué que la plupart des enfants de son âge… Je nourris de grands espoirs le concernant… Je pense même que plus tard il,… »

Lily était en train de se dire que Amos était un peu trop prétentieux à son goût quand des cris se firent entendre. C'étaient des cris terrifiants, à vous glacer le sang. Lily sursauta et sentit presque aussitôt la main de son mari se poser sur son épaule.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Pedge Diggory d'un air affolé.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondirent en même temps James et Amos.

Ce dernier regardait dans la direction de cris avec un air grave. Le silence était tombé dans la pièce, la musique c'était tut et plus personne n'osait parler autrement qu'à voix basse. Lily sentait toujours sur son épaule la pression de la main de James. A cet instant, une femme d'un certain âge pénétra dans la pièce en ouvrant les grandes portes d'un geste vif. Elle était décoiffée et blême.

- « Au secours ! Au secours ! » hurla-t-elle

Deux hommes qui se trouvait près d'elle se précipitèrent vers elle pour la soutenir, elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- « Fuyez ! » hurla-t-elle néanmoins une nouvelle fois « Fuyez tous, il y a des mangemorts ! »

Cette fois ce fut un mouvement de panique qui envahi la pièce. Dans un mouvement de foule, les convives se levèrent, affolés. Lily ne réalisa même pas qu'elle s'était levé mais sentait ferment le bras de James lui encercler la taille. Amos avait saisit fermement sa femme et son fils par chacune de ses mains et semblait concentré. Les yeux fermés, il avait l'air grave. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrir se fut de la panique à l'état pur que Lily lu dans ses yeux.

- « On ne peut pas transplaner ! » hurla-t-il « Ils ont du jeter un sort ! »

Autour d'eux, beaucoup de personne poussèrent un cri alarmé et tentèrent également de transplaner, mais personne n'y parvint. Un des hommes qui avait été soutenir la femme qui avait donné l'alarme s'approcha courageusement de la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil.

- « Ils arrivent ! » hurla-t-il, terrorisé.

Lily sentit immédiatement une bouffée de crainte et d'adrénaline monter en elle. Elle releva son visage vers James qui la fixait d'un air grave et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il l'entraîna dans un recoin sombre non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient juste avant.

- « Comment c'est possible ? » demanda Lily tandis qu'elle sentait son dos entrer en contact avec le mur « Tu crois que c'est Bellatrix ? »

- « Je ne pense pas… Rogue nous a dit qu'elle n'avait que des soupçons et qu'elle n'attaquerait pas avant d'être sur ! »

Il avait l'air grave et Lily savait qu'il n'était absolument pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Il se pencha un peu pour voir ce qui se passait exactement dans la salle. D'après les bruits et les cris qu'elle entendait, Lily s'imaginait les invités courir en tous sens bousculant les tables, se rentrant les uns dans les autres, dans une vaine tentative de sortir de ce piège. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner les avait tous paniqué.

- « Il doit forcément y avoir une issue ! On doit forcément pouvoir sortir d'ici, ne serait-ce que par les couloirs qu'utilisent les elfes ! » souffla James d'un air grave avant de plonger son regard dans le sien « Pars… »

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement en comprenant ce que son mari venait de lui dire. Elle fit alors non de la tête et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.

- « Je ne plaisantes pas Lily ! Trouve un moyen de sortir et de donner l'alerte, puis rentre à la maison ! »

- « Non ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

James eut l'air furieux.

- « Va-t-en ! » insista-t-il « Tant qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivé dans la pièce… »

- « Je ne partirais pas ! Je sais me battre, je sais me défendre et tu le sais très bien ! » rétorqua Lily d'une voix ferme.

- « Lily, on a pas le temps de se disputer à ce sujet maintenant ! Tu me crieras dessus quand on sera à la maison, mais pour le moment rentres ! »

- « Non ! Je ne partirais pas en te laissant ici James ! Tu comprends ce que je te dis ! On va prévenir Dumbledore avec nos patronus… »

James secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Lily en profita pour se dégager et elle tira sa baguette de sa poche. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer et fit apparaître la colombe argentée de son patronus. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard furieux de James. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et envoya son message au professeur Dumbledore.

- « Lily je t'en supplie… Ne reste pas ! » souffla-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

Mais la jeune femme ne comptait pas partir alors qu'on allait avoir sûrement besoin d'elle. Elle ne quitterait pas cet endroit sans son mari. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je t'aime mais je reste » souffla-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

James soupira mais ne pu rien dire d'autre. Il la força tout de même à rester dans ce recoin sombre. Les bruits devenaient plus confus, les cris se faisaient plus perçants. D'où elle était, Lily apercevait par moment des personnes courir en tout sens. Il ne s'était passé que deux minutes depuis que l'alarme avait été donnée. Dans la pièce, les bruits de pas, les pleurs et les cris résonnaient. C'est une ambiance angoissante qui accueillit soudain un rire hystérique qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Lily. Ce rire, il n'existait qu'une seule personne au monde qui le possédait et cette personne était celle que la jeune femme ne voulait absolument pas voir : Bellatrix Lestrange.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! » souffla anxieusement James en l'entraînant un peu plus dans la pénombre du recoin dans lequel ils se trouvaient toujours. « Servilius avait dit qu'elle n'avait que des soupçons et qu'elle n'allait rien tenter pour le moment… »

- « Elle lui a mentit » murmura Lily en se serrant instinctivement un peu plus près contre son torse.  
Il n'y avait que là en définitive qu'elle se sentait relativement en sécurité.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda James en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière un peu inquiet.

Lily se contenta de faire non de la tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre, pourtant déjà dans la pièce, d'autres voix agressives se firent entendre.

- « On ne peux pas rester là… » grogna James au bout d'un moment en lui prenant la main « S'ils nous trouvent, on est mort ! A deux, contre eux tous, on n'a aucune chance »

Lily hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Elle était parfaitement consciente de cela. James lui lâcha alors la main et quitta le recoin qui leur avait jusqu'alors servit d'abri. Avec horreur, elle le vit se précipiter dans la salle. Elle eut le réflexe de ne pas hurler pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais son cœur suivait désormais une course erratique qui la rendait folle. Que venait-il de faire ?

Elle n'eut la réponse que quelques secondes plus part, qui lui parurent pourtant une éternité. James revint vers elle, penché pour cacher Cedric Diggory qui était blême et qui tremblait tellement qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Lily s'accroupit et le prit un moment dans ses bras.

- « Il sera mieux caché ici ! » souffla James d'une voix grave. « Je vais essayer de faire venir sa mère aussi… »

- « James… » commença Lily, mais elle se tut en voyant son regard déterminé.

En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, et elle le savait très bien. C'est donc morte d'angoisse qu'elle le vit repartir. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle n'entendait même plus les cris et les rumeurs qui s'élevait du reste de la salle. Elle sentait juste le petit garçon qui tremblait près d'elle. Elle pris alors les choses en main et doucement, elle le poussa plus profondément dans le recoin. Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

- « Ta maman va venir… » le réconforta Lily en espérant que James parviendrait à faire une nouvelle fois le voyage.

Elle se tourna alors dans la direction dans laquelle son mari avait disparut. Elle se sentit revivre quand le vit revenir, juste derrière Pedge Diggory dont le visage était recouvert de larmes. Sans un mot, elle se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Lily fixa son mari avec inquiétude.

- « Ils sont six » souffla James. « Ils se promènent dans la pièce, sans rien faire d'autre pour le moment »

Le cœur de Lily se serra. Elle s'approcha de son mari et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- « Tu crois qu'ils ne sont là que pour nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- « J'espère… cela veux dire qu'ils n'en tueront pas d'autre… » lui répondit-il d'une voix amère ce qui la fit frissonner.

James sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire car il la serra contre lui d'un geste protecteur.

- « Ils ne nous auront pas » lui souffla-t-il « Cette fois pas plus que les autres ! »

- « Mais comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte ?! » demanda Lily d'une voix affolée

- « Il faut qu'on réussisse à nous cacher le temps que les renforts arrivent… On va y arriver Lily ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête mais n'était absolument convaincue. Il la saisit alors par les épaules et posa son front tout contre le sien.

- « On va tous s'en sortir ! S'ils ne nous trouvent pas, ils partiront peut être ! »

Il ne semblait pas aussi convaincu qu'il voulait le laisser croire, mais Lily s'en contenta.

- « Je sais que vous êtes là ! » hurla alors la voix de Bellatrix et Lily sursauta.

Sa respiration était haletante. Elle avait peur. Contre n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait vaillamment brandie sa baguette et attendu la confrontation avec détermination, mais contre cette folle furieuse sanguinaire, elle se sentait aussi désarmée qu'une enfant. James avait pâli lui aussi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Pedge qui serrait son fils contre elle en tremblant et la fixa à nouveau.

- « Allons par là… » souffla-t-il en désignant un petit couloir auquel Lily n'avait pas fait attention auparavant.

Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'insista à avancer dans la pénombre. La jeune femme avançait doucement à cause du manque de visibilité.

- « Potter ! Je sais que tu es là ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Bellatrix

Elle était beaucoup plus près, sa voix parvenait plus fort aux oreilles de Lily qui accéléra la cadence autant de possible. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de percuter une masse recroquevillé sur le sol. Elle manqua de tomber, mais le bras puissant de James encerclant sa taille et son ventre la retint juste à temps. Elle entendit un léger gémissement et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'elle avait percuté. C'était un homme, agenouillé sur le sol qui murmura d'une voix éteinte.

- « Ce sont des mangemorts ! »

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête. La main de James se retira de son ventre et elle reprit sa marche en prenant garde de ne pas écraser les trois autres personnes qui avaient trouvé refuge dans ce couloir sombre. Elle aperçut bientôt, la fin du couloir qui donnait sur la pièce principale où se tenait la réception. D'une légère pression sur la nuque, James lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle obéit sur le champ et elle le sentit passer devant elle. Elle voulut l'empêcher d'avancer plus, mais elle n'y parvint pas, il était trop rapide. Elle le vit se pencher vers la grande salle, en passant sa tête de l'autre côté du mur. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes immobiles à observer avant de revenir près d'elle.

- « Ils nous cherchent toujours ! Et dans les moindres recoins ! Il va falloir que Dumbledore envoie quelqu'un rapidement, ou qu'on trouve un moyen de partir de là ! Sinon… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ce que Lily préféra. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il dise tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Si personne ne les aidait à quitter cet endroit, ils allaient mourir, assassinés de la main même de Bellatrix. Elle frissonna.

- « Il y a peu être un moyen de rejoindre cet escalier là bas… » murmura alors James en lui désignant un endroit de la salle de réception auquel Lily n'avait jamais fait attention « Une fois à l'étage, on trouvera peut être un moyen de sortir en passant par une fenêtre… »

- « Mais comment veux-tu qu'on se rende là bas ! » souffla Lily « Il faudrait qu'on soit à découvert pendant au moins une minute ? Tu sais combien de fois ils auront le temps de nous voir pendant ce temps ?! »

- « Il faut tenter le coup… » souffla James

- « Sortez de vos cachettes ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Bellatrix.

Un violent bruit se fit alors entendre et Lily vit voler dans la salle des débris de bois. Des hurlements se fit alors entendre. Bellatrix venait de pulvériser une table. Lily se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur, James paraissait tendu. Elle se sentait un peu lâche de se cacher ainsi, mais elle savait que se montrer serait du suicide. Bellatrix les voulait eux, elle n'aurait aucune pitié.

- « Vous voulez jouer à ça ! Très bien ! » hurla-t-elle alors.

Un hurlement déchirant se fit alors entendre, une voix de femme. Le sang de Lily se glaça.

- « J'ai un otage ! » lança Bellatrix d'un air amusé « C'est elle ou vous ! »

Lily avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'était monstrueux, comment pouvait-on faire des horreurs pareilles ?! James était figé devant elle, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

- « Ah ah ! C'est amusant n'est-ce pas ?! » cria la mangemort d'une voix mauvaise « Alors maintenant, sortez de votre cachette ! »

Lily était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, visiblement James non plus. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre non loin d'eux. Instinctivement, James se jeta sur elle en la recouvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son costume noir se fondait dans la pénombre de ce couloir sombre. Lily sentait son front sur son épaule. Elle sentait sa respiration inégale contre elle, et la course folle de son cœur. Il était au moins aussi inquiet qu'elle. Lorsque les pas s'approchèrent encore un peu, tous les deux retinrent leurs respirations, mais visiblement, le mangemort qui inspectait cette partie de la pièce ne les vit pas. Les bruits de pas s'éloigna un peu et Lily cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- « Ils ne sont pas là ! » hurla la voix d'un mangemort

- « Ni là ! » lança un autre

- « Pourtant je sais qu'ils sont là ! N'est-ce pas ma jolie ! »

- « Non ! » hurla une jeune femme, l'otage.

Lily sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux. James s'éloigna d'elle et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

- « Ne me faites pas croire que cela vous est égal que je la tue ! » se moqua Bellatrix « Allez, montrez vous et je lui laisse la vie sauve ! »

- « Pitié ! Montrez vous ! Qui que vous soyez, montrez vous mais ne la laisser pas tuer ma femme ! » hurla alors une voix d'homme et Lily se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Prise de convulsion, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Mourir ou faire mourir une autre à sa place !

Comment pouvait-on choisir ? James s'accroupit et posa un baiser sur son front, mais lui aussi tremblait. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

- « Il faut gagner du temps… » murmura James

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas.

- « James ! » souffla Lily tandis qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner par le couloir sombre qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.

Inquiète, elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut dans la pénombre. Doucement, elle s'approcha un peu plus près de la fin du couloir et se pencha doucement pour ne pas se faire prendre. La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Les tables avaient volé en tout sens, des gens terrorisés se massaient dans des coins tentant de se protéger tant ben que mal derrière les meubles renversés. Au centre de la pièce, Bellatrix se tenait droite, une jeune femme brune plaquée contre elle, la pointe de la baguette de la mangemort posée sur la gorge frémissante de peur de l'otage. Les cinq autres mangemorts se déplaçait parmi les petits groupes de convives observant attentivement chaque visage à la recherche de James et elle. Lily se mit à frémir.

- « Alors ?! Vous tenez réellement à avoir un mort sur la conscience ! » hurla Bellatrix d'une voix amusée tandis qu'elle semblait resserrer l'étreinte autour du cou de sa victime.

Le cœur de Lily s'emballa une nouvelle fois. Horrifiée, elle aurait voulu pouvoir détourner le regard, mais elle était comme paralysée.

- « Je compte jusqu'à trois ! » prévint alors la mangemort d'une voix mauvaise. « Un… »

- « NON ! » la voix du mari de l'otage raisonna dans la pièce, déchirant les entrailles de Lily

- « Deux… » poursuivit Bellatrix sans s'en soucier.

Lily était à deux doigts de se lever et signaler sa présence pour ne pas que Bellatrix commette ce meurtre inutile quand quelque chose se produisit. Provenant du recoin où ils avaient commencé par se cacher, jaillit à cet instant même un cerf majestueux que la jeune femme reconnut aussitôt. Cornedrue s'était élancé au pas de charge, tête baissée, les bois en avant vers la mangemort. Surprise de voir un animal sauvage dans un tel endroit, Bellatrix resta un moment interdite. Elle n'esquiva pas et il la percuta de plein fouet. Bellatrix tomba en arrière sur le sol et glissa un bon moment avant que sa tête n'heurte une colonne qui décorait la pièce. La jeune femme qu'elle avait retenue aussi en otage était tombée un peu plus loin, et était prostrée sur le sol. Lily fut un instant soulagée mais le mangemort qui se tenait le plus près d'elle semblait s'être remis plus vite que les autres de sa surprise et brandissait déjà sa baguette. Fort heureusement, Cornedrue le vie aussi et le chargea. Le mangemort parvint à l'éviter de justesse et courut se réfugier non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait la table que James et Lily avaient partagé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et sous laquelle Amos Diggory tremblait de tous ses membres.

A cet instant, une explosion se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée du manoir vola en éclat. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce précipitamment et Lily reconnut Kingsley parmi les sorciers à l'air grave qui s'engouffraient dans la pièce. Les renforts étaient arrivés, Lily laissa échapper un léger soupir. Elle entendit alors un bruit de sabot se rapprocher d'elle et Cornedrue tourna dans le couloir et vint près d'elle. Lily se redressa et se jeta à sa rencontre. Elle enlaça son cou de ses bras, posant sa tête contre celle du cervidé.

- « Tu es fou… » lui murmura-t-elle simplement tandis que James reprenait sa forme humaine et l'enlaçait fiévreusement.

- « J'ai misé sur l'effet de surprise » lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, et se tournèrent en direction de la pièce où le silence était tombé.

- « Rendez-vous ! » hurla la voix de Kinglsey « Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous ! »

Lily, tremblante, s'approcha de la fin du couloir et se pencha doucement. Chaque mangemort était tenu en joue par un membre de l'Ordre. Bellatrix s'était relevé, une plaie au front qui saignait abondamment, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- « Ca ne sert plus à rien vous ne pourrez pas nous échapper ! » hurla alors Fol Œil qui la surveillait de près.

- « Vraiment ?! » ironisa-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

- « Psssss ! »

Lily sursauta et se tourna en même temps que James vers la personne qui venait de les appeler. Il s'agissait de Debae qui les regardait d'un air grave depuis la porte d'entrée qui avait volé en éclat.

- « Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

James leva son pouce vers le ciel pour toute réponse.

- « Nooooon ! »

Le cri les firent sursauter et leur fit tourner la tête. Au fond de la salle, un sorcier de l'Ordre que Lily n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître s'avançait d'un mangemort qui paraissait terrifié. Remus, menaçant, sa baguette brandie s'approchait d'un air mauvais. Le masque de mangemort de leur ennemi ne cachait pas l'expression de crainte qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

- « Venez… » lança alors Debae en leur faisant signe de la rejoindre.

Lily sentit James lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers la jeune femme. La jeune femme se leva mais ne parvenait pas à quitter Remus des yeux. Il avait l'air tellement en colère et menaçant… Elle se laissa entraînée, courbée en deux, par James vers la sortie. Elle venait de l'atteindre quand un bruit mat la fit sursauter. Tout se passa en quelques secondes à peine sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune femme. Le mangemort que Remus menaçait avait tenté de fuir. Le jeune homme avait alors bondit, mais le mangemort avait plongé dans le recoin sombre qui abritait Pedge et Cedric Diggory et avant même que quiconque ait pu réagir, le mangemort avait empoigné le fils d'Amos et l'avait retenu contre lui, sa baguette pointée contre sa tempe. Le petit garçon était blême. Remus abaissa immédiatement sa baguette et regarda le mangemort avec horreur. Cedric avait l'air terrorisé. Lily se serra tout contre James tant elle redoutait ce qui allait se passé.

- « Laissez nous partir si vous voulez qu'il n'arrive rien au mioche ! » hurla alors Bellatrix, trop heureuse que l'intervention de son collègue mangemort lui donne un moyen de négocier sa fuite.

Le mangemort qui tenait Cedric en otage se mit à trembler. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses aillent aussi loin. Peut être n'avait-il même pas prémédité son cou.

- « Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » hurla Kingsley qui baissa tout de même sa baguette qu'il brandissait en direction de Bellatrix.

- « Et alors ?! » cracha la mangemort avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais.

D'un cou de baguette, elle leva un sortilège, sans doute celui qui permettait de transplaner. Son regard embrasa alors la pièce et vint se poser sur Lily qui se serra un peu plus contre James.

- « De toute façon, je vous aurais ! » hurla-t-elle d'un air amusé avant de transplaner.

Un à un les autres mangemort transplanèrent, sauf celui qui tenait toujours Cedric serré contre lui. Il ne resta bientôt plus que lui, face à la demi douzaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix présent. Tous s'approchèrent de lui, et ce dernier paniqua. Tout se joua alors en une fraction de seconde. Se sentant pris au piège, il ne semblait voir aucune façon de se sortir de se piège. Il était cerné de toute part.

- « Allez rends toi ! » souffla Fol Œil d'un air menaçant.

Mais le mangemort, traqué et paniqué, fit un geste auquel personne n'avait voulu croire. Il resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Cedric. L'enfant tenta de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors, sous le regard horrifié de Lily et des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il jeta un sort.

Un puissant éclair vert frappa le visage de Cedric qui s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol, inerte. Le temps de stupeur qui suivit ce geste monstrueux donna à l'assassin le temps de transplaner sans que personne n'eut rien pu faire. Lily agrippa violemment la chemise de son mari. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être réel ?! James la serra un peu plus contre elle et bientôt, les cris des époux Diggory emplirent la salle, déchirant le silence macabre qui y était tombé.


	133. Chapter 133

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente deux : Morts les enfants**

_  
« Mort l'enfant qui vivait en moi,  
Qui voyait en ce monde-là  
Un jardin, une rivière  
Et des hommes plutôt frères  
Le jardin est une jungle,  
Les hommes sont devenus dingues  
La rivière charrie les larmes,  
Un jour l'enfant prend une arme… »  
Renaud_

- « Par Merlin ! C'est pas possible ! Par Merlin ! »

- « Peter ! Calme toi ! » aboya Bellatrix tandis qu'elle attrapait le bras du jeune homme.

Peter se sentit alors secouer comme un prunier avant de se sentir tomber puis atterrir sur le sol dur et froid du trottoir devant la maison de Severus Rogue. Le choc de son atterrissage lui remit un peu les idées en place, mais ce fut pire. Il prenait beaucoup plus l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentit immédiatement nausée et eut tout juste la force de se lever et d'ôter sa cagoule de mangemort avant de vomir sur un lampadaire cassé qui se trouvait là. Il n'entendit qu'à peine les cris de dégoût de Bellatrix et de ses autres collègues. Il ne cessait de vomir, en espérant que cela l'aiderait à se vider de toute l'horreur qui l'avait envahi. Il venait de tuer un enfant.  
Lorsque son estomac fut désespérément vide et qu'il n'avait plus rien à rejeter, Peter se redressa. Il était en sueur et ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il s'appuya un moment contre le lampadaire, un goût monstrueux de bile lui envahissait la bouche. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha prudemment le lampadaire. Il était seul. Les autres mangemorts n'avaient pas daigné l'attendre, préférant le laisser se débrouiller seul. Il fit quelques pas prudents, histoire de vérifier qu'il tenait sur ses jambes, avant d'augmenter la taille de ses foulées. Quelques minutes après, il se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de la maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis de longs mois maintenant. Il entra dans la maison, traversa l'entrée et se rendit dans le salon. Ils s'y trouvaient tous, installés sur le canapé, silencieux. Bellatrix épongeait avec un morceau de coton la blessure à la tête qu'elle s'était faite en tombant un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils le fixaient d'un air grave, presque agacé. A sa connaissance, ils étaient tous partis avant lui et personne ne l'avait vu… Peter préféra ne pas y repenser tout de suite. Il sentait qu'il était capable d'être malade une nouvelle fois.

- « C'est bon, ta crise de nerf est passée ? » demanda Rodolphus d'un air sévère

- « On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? » continua McNair en croisant les bras.

- « Peut être que Peter est un être un peu trop… délicat pour être un mangemort ! Si la vue de simples aurors te mets dans de tels états ! » railla Bellatrix d'un air mauvais.

Rodolphus et McNair se mirent à rire en même temps qu'elle mais Peter ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie. Il serra fort ses poings jusqu'à sentir ses jointures devenir blanche.

- « Je n'ai pas eu peur des aurors ! » hurla-t-il alors suffisamment fort pour couvrir les rires des trois mangemorts qui se turent d'ailleurs aussitôt.

Tous le fixèrent avec surprise. Il était rare qu'il élève la voix et qu'il s'impose en leur présence, mais cette soirée avait mis sans dessus dessous tout son bon sens.

- « J'ai tué un enfant ! Celui que je tenais en otage ! Je l'ai tué ! »

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration. Surpris, les Lestrange et McNair le fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

- « Tu as tué ce garçon ? » demanda Bellatrix en se levant, faisant tomber sur le sol le coton imbibé de son sang.

- « Oui… Mais je ne voulais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai eu peur que Remus ne m'attrape, j'ai paniqué et le cou est parti tout seul ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer… Je ne voulais pas ! »

Peter sentit les maigres forces qu'il avait recouvrées le quitter. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il grimaça quand sa main, privé de son doigt entra en contact avec son front. Cette blessure le faisait encore souffrir.

- « Je ne voulais pas… » murmura-t-il encore une fois.

- « Tu te mets dans un tel état parce que tu as tué quelqu'un ?! Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant ! » lança Bellatrix en se rasseyant.

- « Oui, mais cette fois c'était un enfant ! » lui rétorqua Peter relevant la tête pour la fixer « Un enfant Bellatrix ! »

- « La belle affaire ! »

- « Quel genre de monstre es-tu pour dire de telles choses ?! » hurla Peter en se levant « Je n'aime pas spécialement les enfants, mais tout de même ! Tu pourrais avoir un minimum de décence tout de même ! »

- « Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?! » hurla Bellatrix en se levant menaçante.

Mais Peter se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il venait de s'engager dans l'escalier quand il entendit Rodolphus demander à sa femme de se calmer un peu. Le jeune homme se précipita dans sa chambre où il s'enferma. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et espéra vivement qu'il allait réussir à trouver le sommeil pour effacer le souvenir de cette soirée d'horreur.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James sentit Lily frissonner tout contre lui. Assise sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans son cou, la jeune femme avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Elle se contentait désormais de le serrer très fort et le jeune homme caressait ses cheveux pour l'apaiser un peu. Lui-même était bouleversé par la scène qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Il tourna un peu la tête et aperçut Remus qui tenait la main de Debae dans la sienne en lui parlant tout bas. Elle aussi avait les yeux voilés de larmes. James savait, pour en avoir parler longuement avec son ami qu'il ne partageait pas les sentiments de Debae à son égard. Mais dans un moment comme celui-ci, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'apporter tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporté. Remus était aussi très pâle et tendu. Ils l'étaient tous.

Une brigade d'aurors était arrivée quelques minutes après le drame qui avait bouleversé tout le monde. Ils avaient fait évacuer la demeure et avaient fait distribuer des couvertures. Tous les convives, la plupart en état de choc, étaient assis dans le jardin, par petit groupe. Des médicomages n'avaient pas tardé à arriver et naviguaient d'un groupe à l'autre vérifiant que tout le monde allait bien. Quand ils étaient passés les voir, James leur avait demandé, poliment mais fermement de les laisser tranquille. Lily eut un nouveau sanglot qui le tira de ses pensées. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe en caressant doucement son dos.

- « Ca va aller mon cœur » souffla-t-il pour la calmer.

Elle releva un peu la tête et éloigna son visage de son cou. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et James caressa doucement sa joue.

- « Mr Potter ? »

James et Lily sursautèrent en entendant cette voix arrivée de derrière eux. Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était un auror.

- « C'est moi » lui répondit James.

- « Je vais vous demander de me suivre un peu à l'écart s'il vous plait. J'ai quelques questions à vous posez »

James le regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

- « Ca va aller pour toi ? Je peux te laisser un moment ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Lily hocha doucement la tête. James posa alors un baiser sur son front et la jeune femme quitta ses genoux. Il se leva à son tour.

- « Je vais aller parler un peu à Remus » souffla Lily avant de se rendre vers Remus et Debae qui étaient assis non loin avec un autre lycanthrope qui avait lui aussi fait parti de l'équipe des renforts.

James se tourna alors vers l'auror qui était venu le chercher et qui, d'un signe de tête, l'invita à le suivre un peu en retrait.

- « Je vais prendre votre déposition » lui annonça l'auror tandis qu'ils atteignaient le fond du jardin où une petite table et deux chaises étaient installées.

Des petits feux magiques flottaient ça et là, apportant un peu de lumière. Il était très tard dans la nuit, et cette maigre lumière n'était pas du luxe.

- « Ce ne serait pas plus pratique de le faire au Ministère ? » demanda James en prenant place sur une des deux chaises

- « On profite d'avoir tout le monde sur place » lui répondit l'auror d'un air assez peu aimable.

James haussa les épaules.

- « Bon, je commence » lança l'auror en faisant apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume. « Votre nom ? »

- « James Potter » répondit le jeune homme

- « Pourquoi étiez-vous ici ? »

- « King ! »

James sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Malgré le peu de lumière qui régnait, il reconnut immédiatement Kingsley Shackelbolt. L'auror s'approcha d'eux à grands pas et posa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise de son collègue.

- « King, laisse moi continuer cette déposition… » insista Kingsley

- « Mais c'est moi qui… »

- « Va donc voir à l'intérieur si on n'a pas besoin de toi pour chercher d'autres indices ! » lui intima l'auror en l'incitant à quitter sa place.

James remarqua que le jeune auror était en colère mais ne pouvait pas ternir tête à Kingsley qui devait être un de ses supérieurs hiérarchique. Le jeune auror lui laissa donc la place et s'éloigna en bougonnant. Kingsley prit alors sa place sur la chaise.

- « J'ai pensé que tu aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui prenne ta déposition » souffla-t-il

- « C'est gentil, merci » répondit James en croisant ses mains sur la table.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda l'auror « Comment va Lily ? »

- « Elle est bouleversée… Normal, on l'est tous… » souffla James

- « C'est sur… »

James tourna alors la tête et aperçut un peu plus loin, les époux Diggory, en compagnie de deux médicomages et d'un auror.

- « Comment peut-on survivre à ça … » murmura-t-il en voyant les visages désespérés et ravagés par le chagrin des deux parents.

Il faisait tout depuis le début de la soirée pour ne pas penser dans quel état il serait lui si ce drame lui était arrivé… S'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à l'un de ses enfants. Cette pensée lui était déjà insupportable.

- « Les médicomages n'ont pu que constater le décès du petit garçon » murmura Kingsley « Un Avada Kedavra, personne n'y survit… Les parents sont en état de choc et dès qu'on aura prit leur déposition, ils vont être hospitalisé… »

- « Je me sens mal… » avoua James en détournant enfin son regard de ce couple dévasté « Bellatrix nous voulait Lily et moi… Il aurait suffit que je me livre et cet enfant n'aurait pas été tué… »

- « Arrête ! » le coupa Kingsley « Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces malades s'en sont pris à lui ! Cela aurait servit à quoi que tu te livres ?! A part anéantir ta femme et ta famille ! Tes enfants sont en danger aussi, ils ont besoin de leurs deux parents ! Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire ! »

James soupira. Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu par le discours de l'auror. Certes, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'exposer de plein gré au danger, car il était responsable de la sécurité de sa famille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la mort du petit Diggory sur la conscience…

- « Parlons de ta déposition » lança alors Kingsley, pour changer de sujet « Des témoins ont parlé d'un cerf qui aurait attaqué Bellatrix, c'était toi ? »

- « Exactement… Je me suis dis qu'elle ne s'attendrait pas à voir un animal dans cette pièce et que sa surprise nous ferait gagner du temps. »

- « C'est sans doute ce qui s'est passé… » répondit Kingsley en annotant le morceau de parchemin placé devant lui. « Tu as surpris beaucoup de personne. »

- « Lily la première. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire quand je suis parti faire diversion »

- « Il faut croire que tu as été bien inspiré sur ce coup là… »

James se contenta de hausser les épaules. Kingsley le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Je suppose que Lily et toi n'étiez pas ici pour vous amuser… » chuchota-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la table

James fit non de la tête et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il répondit à l'auror.

- « C'était une idée du professeur Dumbledore de nous faire voir loin de chez nous, pour mettre Bellatrix sur une fausse piste »

- « Et bien, ça a réussit » lança Kingsley

- « Un peu trop bien même… » marmonna James

- « Au moins, elle ne rôde plus par chez vous »

James soupira. Le prix a payé pour en arriver là avait été lourd, trop lourd.

- « Je suppose que ça t'ennuie de faire ta déposition » souffla Kingsley.

James hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

- « Ecoute, tu m'as dit tout ce que je voulais savoir, si j'ai d'autres question, je t'enverrais un hibou. Envoie moi Lily pour la forme et ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, vous avez bien besoin de vous reposer »

- « Merci Kingsley » souffla James en se levant.

- « De rien. Par contre, soit discret, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose… »

James hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre Lily. Elle était assise près de Remus et discutait avec lui à voix basse. James posa sa main sur son épaule et elle leva vers lui son regard sec mais rougi.

- « Kingsley veut te voir un moment puis on pourra rentrer » lui annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme se leva alors sans un mot et passa devant lui pour aller rejoindre l'auror qui l'attendait. James pris sa place près de son ami.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Remus

- « Mal » avoua James qui savait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir à son loup garou d'ami.

- « Normal… C'est une horreur ce qu'ils ont fait ! » s'exclama Debae dont la voix tremblait encore « Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il ne leur avait rien fait, il ne savait sans doute même pas que nous sommes en guerre ! »

- « Calme toi Debae.. » souffla le lycanthrope qui était installé à côté d'eux et qui avait fait partit du renfort de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- « Zac a raison, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil » souffla Remus en l'incitant discrètement à se rapprocher de ce jeune homme qui avait parlé « Tu as assez pleuré pour cette nuit »

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et laissa le dénommé Zac passé un bras sur ses épaules pour l'enlacer. Il avait l'air ravi, Remus aussi et James soupçonna son ami de jouer un peu les entremetteurs. Cela le fit presque sourire.

- « Tu as eu le temps de prévenir Sirius ? » demanda alors James à son ami

- « Non. Quand Dumbledore a reçu le patronus de Lily, il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne au Quartier Général. Il est donc aussitôt venu à la demeure et il nous y a trouvé, Debae, Zac et moi… Il avait déjà prévenu Kingsley, on est arrivé aussitôt. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le prévenir »

- « Ce n'est pas plus mal. Il aurait voulu venir nous prêter main forte et ce n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Il faut éviter les émotions fortes à Océane dans son état… » souffla James en tournant sa tête dans la direction où sa femme se trouvait, toujours assise en face de l'auror.

- « C'est vrai… » murmura Remus « Tu iras chercher les petits ce soir ou demain ? »

- « Ca dépendra de Lily je pense… Si le fait d'avoir les enfants autour d'elle la rassure ou lui remonte le moral on ira les chercher »

Remus hocha la tête et James vit sa femme se lever et adresser un faible sourire à Kingsley avant de venir le rejoindre.

- « C'est bon, on peut partir » souffla-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- « Ok… Vous restez ? » demanda James en se tournant vers Remus

- « Kingsley n'est toujours pas venu nous voir, nous n'avons pas le droit de partir pour le moment » l'informa Remus calmement. « Je passerais vous voir demain dans la journée »

- « D'accord » répondit Lily en glissant sa main dans celle de James.

Le jeune homme serra légèrement sa poigne en signe de réconfort et l'attira un peu à l'écart. Lily se rapprocha de lui.

- « Tu veux bien me faire transplaner avec toi s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre son torse.

- « Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur » souffla le jeune homme juste avant de lui enlacer la taille et de transplaner avec elle, loin de cette demeure et des évènements malheureux qui s'y étaient passés.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonjour, j'ai rendez vous avec le professeur Dumbledore » lança avec un sourire aimable Océane au concierge de Poudlard qui la regardait d'un air méfiant.

Sa chatte, Miss Teigne, dans les bras, il observa la jeune femme de bas en haut avant de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer. Océane n'apprécia absolument pas son attitude, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps et se retint donc de faire un scandale. Elle suivit le concierge jusque dans son bureau, mais resta prêt de la porte. Rusard se dirigea vers son bureau sur lequel se trouvait un grand cahier poussiéreux qu'il ouvrit.

- « Vous étiez étudiante ici… » grogna-t-il en tournant les pages.

- « Oui » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

En sept ans d'études à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais fait quoique se soit qui mérita qu'elle soit fichée dans les archives de Rusard. Elle n'avait que très rarement transgressé les règles et à chaque fois, elle avait eu la peur au ventre et s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer. En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais été punie par le concierge. Mais elle se mit à sourire en pensant que Sirius avait commis suffisamment de bêtises pour eux deux…

- « Vous êtes Océane Black ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête de son registre

- « Oui » soupira la jeune femme.

Elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être debout. Ses presque sept mois de grossesse commençaient à lui peser et elle aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir s'asseoir et étendre ses jambes. Pour se faire, il fallait donc que Rusard active le mouvement.

- « Je peux y aller ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait polie tandis qu'elle appuyait une de ses mains sur ses reins pour soulager un peu le poids de son ventre.

- « Je vais vous accompagner… » siffla Rusard en refermant le cahier.

- « Je sais où se trouve son bureau » rétorqua la jeune femme qui n'était pas très tentée à l'idée de déambuler dans les couloirs avec lui.

- « Il ne vous attend pas dans son bureau » lança le concierge en passant devant elle en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

De bonnes grâces, Océane accepta. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle le suivit dans les couloirs sombres, croisant au détour des intersections quelques élèves pressant le pas, sans doute par peur d'arriver en retard à leur cours. Ils marchèrent un assez long moment et passèrent pas des endroit qu'Océane était certaine de n'avoir jamais vu. Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de marcher et envisageait de s'asseoir à même le sol du couloir et tant pis si le professeur Dumbledore devait venir la rejoindre ici. Mais fort heureusement, Rusard s'arrêta devant une petite porte à l'allure miteuse.

- « C'est ici ! » lança le concierge de sa voix grinçante.

- « Vous êtes sur ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

- « Certain ! » lui assura Rusard en ouvrant la porte.

Océane le regarda alors s'éloigner en silence avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise de ce qu'elle vit. Elle qui s'était attendue à une petite pièce sordide et glaciale, se retrouvait dans une pièce chaleureuse et colorée. De grands fauteuils à l'allure moelleuse et confortable étaient installés çà et là. Sur une table basse, une assiette de petits gâteaux et un grand pichet de jus de citrouille était posé. Surprise, la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa la pièce en souriant. Le professeur Dumbledore était tranquillement installé et la regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Je me suis dit que cette pièce serait bien plus confortable pour recevoir une jeune femme enceinte » annonça-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'installer en face de lui.

Trop ravie de pouvoir s'asseoir enfin, la jeune femme obéit aussitôt.

- « Vous avez eu une excellente idée ! » lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle pouvait enfin étendre ses jambes « Je commençais à en avoir assez de marcher ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda avec un sourire bienveillant.

- « Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'assiette de petits gâteaux.

- « Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas trop… » murmura la jeune femme en se servant.

- « C'est le bébé ? » s'inquiéta le vieux sorcier.

- « Non, Maelys va très bien. Ma grossesse ne me fatigue pas plus qu'il ne le faut » souffla Océane en posant sa main sur son ventre « En revanche, j'ai appris ce matin pour le petit Cedric Diggory… La nouvelle m'a fait un choc »

- « Oh oui. Je l'ai su hier soir. Quelle horrible tragédie ! » lança le professeur

- « C'est Lily qui nous l'a annoncé à Sirius et moi ce matin en venant chercher les enfants… Elle n'était pas en forme elle non plus »

- « Rien de plus naturel » murmura le professeur.

- « Vous allez aller à l'enterrement ? La cérémonie à lieu demain matin… »

- « J'irais sans doute » murmura le professeur en servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'il lui tendit.

- « Moi je vais y aller… Sirius n'est pas tellement d'accord, il pense que ça va me fatiguer, mais je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. J'ai été proche d'Amos à un moment donné et c'est important pour moi d'y aller. »

- « Je suis sûr que Sirius pourra comprendre »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

- « Maintenant, parlons d'un sujet un peu moins triste » souffla le professeur Dumbledore en se redressant un peu dans le fauteuil. « Pourquoi as-tu demandé à me voir ? »

Océane bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de lui répondre.

- « Ce ne sont pas forcément de bonnes nouvelles » lui lança-t-elle « J'ai étudié tous les livres que j'ai pu trouvé sur les Quatre Fondateurs, mais malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse nous intéresser. Même les livres de la Réserve ne m'ont rien appris de nouveau… Je crois que nous n'aurons plus d'informations de ce côté là. Mais peut-être connaissez-vous des ouvrages que je n'ai pas encore consultés ? »

- « Je ne penses pas… Tu as déjà lu une telle quantité de livre que je vois mal quoi te conseiller comme lecture maintenant » répondit le professeur

- « C'est ce que je m'étais dit » souffla la jeune femme « C'est pour cela que je m'étais dit que nous pourrions peut être prendre une autre piste »

- « Bien sur, pourquoi pas… Quelle est ton idée ? » demanda Dumbledore.

- « J'ai pensé que, plutôt que de chercher quels pourraient être les Horcruxes puis chercher où ils sont, nous pourrions faire l'inverse »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Je me suis dit qu'en cherchant dans les endroits qui ont comptés pour Jedusor, nous trouverions peut être un nouvel Horcrux »

- « C'est un raisonnement qui se tient » murmura Dumbledore.

Le vieux professeur sembla alors en pleine réflexion et Océane ne voulu pas le déranger. Elle se servit une nouvelle fois des délicieux petits gâteaux. Placés ainsi devant elle, ils avaient activé sa gourmandise.

- « Tu as une idée plus précise de la manière dont on pourrait procéder ? » demanda le professeur au bout d'un moment.

- « Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être retourner à cet orphelinat où il a vécu enfant par exemple. Où bien, aux endroits où il est parti en vacances et qu'il aurait aimé… » répondit la jeune femme

- « Pourquoi pas » souffla Dumbledore « Je vais voir qui je pourrais mettre sur cette mission… »

- « Professeur ! » s'exclama Océane surprise « Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Elle vit alors le vieux sorcier la fixer un moment avec bienveillance avant de sourire.

- « Faut-il vraiment que je t'explique pourquoi je ne te confierais pas cette mission ? Océane, tu es tout à fait compétente pour mener à bien cette mission, j'en suis plus que convaincu, mais… »

- « Mais à partir de maintenant ma seule mission sera de mettre au monde ma fille c'est bien ça ? » lança-t-elle un peu vexée.

- « Exactement » répondit le professeur qui avait l'air assez amusé « Et c'est déjà beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Bien sur, mais je n'aime pas être inactive ! Surtout en ce moment où les choses se déroulent à une vitesse folle »

- « La seule chose qui doit t'importer pour le moment est d'avoir un bébé en pleine santé. La vie doit triompher de cette guerre, rien n'est plus important »

Océane hocha la tête et posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle espérait plus que tout que ses filles ne grandiraient pas trop longtemps dans ce monde en guerre où ne régnaient que la mort et la violence.

- « Il y avait autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ? » demanda alors le professeur

- « Non » souffla la jeune femme « En revanche, lorsque vous aurez choisi la personne à qui vous confierez cette mission… »

- « … Je te tiendrais au courant. Comptes sur moi ! » termina pour elle le vieux sorcier en se levant. « Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu as sans doute envie de rentrer chez toi »

Océane lui sourit doucement et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle.

- « Souhaites-tu utiliser la cheminée pour rentrer plutôt que de te rendre hors de l'école pour transplaner ? » proposa alors le professeur Dumbledore en désignant l'âtre que la jeune n'avait pas remarqué avant.

- « Je peux vraiment ? » demanda la jeune femme, ravie d'avoir trouver un moyen d'éviter de trop se fatiguer.

- « Bien sur, il suffit juste que je lève la sécurité un court instant. »

- « C'est une merveilleuse idée ! » souffla Océane en s'approchant déjà de l'âtre.

Elle vit le professeur tirée sa baguette de sa poche. Elle fut un peu choquée de voir son bras calciné et noirci, presque mort. Elle voulut savoir s'il allait bien, mais le professeur qui avait surpris son regard lui avait intimé de se taire d'un simple coup d'œil. Pourtant, la jeune femme aurait bien aimé être rassurée sur l'état de ce bras morbide qui lui avait fait peur. Le professeur se dépêcha de jeter un sort à la cheminée puis se tourna vers elle.

- « Voilà, tu peux rentrer chez toi » lui lança-t-il en souriant

- « Merci » souffla Océane poliment

- « Rentres bien chez toi et à bientôt »

- « Au revoir… »

La jeune femme prit dans sa main une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et après avoir distinctement récité son adresse, elle se sentit tourbillonner. Elle préféra fermer les yeux car déjà elle sentait qu'elle allait être malade. Lorsque le mouvement cessa, elle fit un pas en avant et quitta sa cheminée. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant que tout cela passe.

- « Océane ? » souffla alors la voix de Sirius.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme sentit la main de son mari se poser sur son bras.

- « Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je fais bien, je suis rentrée par cheminée mais ça m'a donné mal au cœur ! » répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

- « Tu devrais t'asseoir dans ce cas » décréta le jeune homme en l'attirant vers leur canapé

Océane se laissa faire et en profita d'ailleurs pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'ils s'installaient confortablement tous les deux.

- « Où est Lalyh ? » demanda alors la jeune femme en réalisant que la maison était bien calme.

- « En face… Elle s'ennuyait un peu toute seule… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'elle était mal installée, assise sur quelque chose d'inconfortable. Elle retira alors ce sur quoi elle était assise et réalisa ce dont il s'agissait. C'était un magasine qu'elle fixa avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Chérie, je peux tout t'expliquer… » souffla Sirius en le lui ôtant des mains.

- « Depuis quand tu lis la Gazette du Sorcier ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu de lui et en le fixant d'un air grave.

- « Depuis quelques temps… » murmura le jeune homme en le lançant un peu plus loin.

- « J'y crois pas ! » lança-t-elle « Tu m'as demandé de ne plus lire cette feuille de chou et maintenant c'est toi qui le ramène à la maison ?! »

- « Océane, laisse moi t'expliquer… Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et que tu refasses une crise… C'est vrai, je lis ce journal, et uniquement la rubrique de Skeeter. Parce que j'ai envie de savoir si cette mythomane continuait à raconter des salades »

- « Et ? »

- « Tu savais que je l'avais presque demandé en mariage lors d'une soirée romantique à Venise ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- « Elle a écrit ça ?! » s'exclama Océane

- « Oui » souffla Sirius

- « Elle ne va vraiment pas bien ! » souffla la jeune femme.

Elle sentit alors une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Ainsi cette garce continuait à s'approprier son mari et à mentir sur lui. Elle trouvait que tout cela allait trop loin.

- « Je vais la tuer cette pimbêche ! » grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- « Océane… » souffla Sirius en posant sa main sur son bras « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. N'y pensons plus simplement, et passons à autre chose ! »

- « Non ! Je suis désolée Sirius ! Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose avant d'avoir su comment elle a réussit à savoir toutes ses choses sur nous ! »

- « Chérie… »

- « Tu as dit qu'elle nous avait sans doute espionné à Jasire ! Tu as fouillé ton bureau ? » demanda-t-elle

- « De fond en comble et je n'ai rien trouvé… Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. J'ai vérifié que tous les sorts de protections étaient encore en place et Lucrécia ne l'a jamais revu mettre le pied là bas. »

- « C'est inquiétant non ? »

- « Un peu… James, Remus et moi on a décidé de refaire des protocoles de sorts de protections » l'informa Sirius

- « Mais ça n'explique pas comment elle a pu savoir tant de choses aussi intimes sur nous ! Je n'arriverais pas à oublier cette affaire si je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ne continuera pas à nous espionner. Je ne veux pas être mal à l'aise et sur mes gardes dès que je serais là bas… »

- « Je comprends ma belle… Mais je t'en prie, ne te rends pas malade pour ça… Pense à toi, pense au bébé, le reste on s'en fiche ! »

Océane lui adressa un faible sourire pour le rassurer. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. La jeune femme décida alors de lui obéir pour le moment et de ne plus penser à toute cette affaire.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Allons-y ou nous serons en retard » souffla Arthur en s'approchant de sa porte d'entrée.

Lily hocha la tête, se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et s'approcha du couffin de son fils pour vérifier qu'il dormait.

- « J'espère qu'il ne t'embêtera pas trop » souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Molly.

- « Ne dis donc pas de bêtise Lily » lui répondit-elle.

Lily lui fit un maigre sourire et alla glisser sa main dans celle de son mari qui l'attendait à la porte alors que Arthur, Sirius et Océane étaient déjà à l'extérieur. La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard à ses deux plus grands enfants qui jouaient avec Lalyh et les petits Weasley. Elle sentit que son mari l'entraînait doucement à l'extérieur. Molly les accompagna jusqu'à la porte puis les regarda s'éloigner. Le petit groupe marcha en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté le périmètre de sécurité qui entourait le Terrier. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt devant les murs blanc et haut d'un cimetière sorcier. Lily soupira et serra un peu plus la main de son mari dans la sienne. James la lâcha alors pour venir l'enlacer et la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Elle fut contente de ce geste. Elle avait terriblement besoin de réconfort. Toujours en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du cimetière. Au bout de l'allée, joliment décorée d'arbres aux feuilles vert tendre se trouvait une salle aux murs blanchis à la chaux. C'était là qu'avaient lieu les cérémonies qui précédaient les enterrements. Lily avait déjà eu malheureusement l'occasion d'assister à ce genre de cérémonies. Sa première fois, pour le décès des parents de James, l'avait profondément marquée. Cette fois ci s'annonçait aussi terriblement éprouvante. Devant la salle, une petite foule attendait déjà. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient la mine sombre, les traits tirés et parlaient à voix basse par petit groupe. Lily, James et les autres s'arrêtèrent un peu en retrait.

Océane jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes avant de soupirer violemment. Sirius qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle prit sa main dans la sienne et la couvant du regard. Ils ne dirent rien, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Ils avaient tous été profondément choqués par le décès du petit Cedric. Etant tous parents eux même, ils savaient qu'il n'existait rien de pire au monde que ce qui arrivait aux Diggory.

Le crissement des graviers de l'allée leur fit tourner la tête. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avançait doucement vers eux.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-il poliment

- « Bonjour » répondirent-ils en cœur sans grand enthousiasme.

- « Amos et Pedge sont-ils déjà arrivés ? » demanda le professeur

- « Je pense qu'ils sont à l'intérieur avec le mage qui va présider la cérémonie » répondit Arthur

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il se tut alors et attendit patiemment comme tous les autres que la cérémonie commence. Ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre et qu'un mage vêtu entièrement en noir ne leur demande d'entrer. Toujours enlacée par son mari, Lily pénétra donc dans la salle, juste derrière Sirius et Océane. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle, laissant les premiers rangs aux proches du petit garçon. Une vieille femme, sans doute la grand-mère du petit pleurait tellement qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de deux hommes pour se déplacer. En face de toutes ses chaises qui s'alignaient bien droites se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle un petit cercueil blanc était posé. Lily sentit un sanglot soulever sa poitrine. De sa vie, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir assisté à une scène aussi triste que celle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
Très dignes, Amos et Pedge se tenaient debout près du mage. Ils se tenaient par la main, les yeux rougis mais secs. Lily admira le courage dont ils faisaient preuve en ce moment même.

La cérémonie commença alors, solennelle et triste. Mais Lily n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que pouvait dire le mage. Des pensées noires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes dans lesquels Harry avait été retrouvé par le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher ses pesées morbides de ses enfants blessés, mutilés, ou pire encore d'envahir son esprit. Plusieurs fois, elle secoua la tête pour les chasser mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. A côté d'elle, James, grave et tendu, lui caressait la main de la sienne, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser.

La cérémonie dura assez longtemps. Plusieurs personnes, des parents de la famille, voulurent rendre un dernier hommage à cet enfant qui avait toujours respiré la joie de vivre et qui rayonnait par son naturel et sa bonne humeur. Il y eut des chants, et Pedge lu un poème avant que le mage ne jette un sort au petit cercueil qui s'envola dans les airs, traversa la pièce et se retrouva dehors. En procession, toutes les personnes présentes quittèrent la salle, derrière les parents et le mage à travers les allées du cimetière. Ils se rendirent tous dans une allée particulièrement fleurie, jusqu'au caveau de famille des Diggory. Là, la petite foule s'espaça formant une sorte de demi cercle devant le trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans le sol. Le mage qui procédait à la cérémonie effectua alors une série de gestes avec sa baguette. Le petit cercueil blanc qui s'élevait toujours doucement au dessus du sol se plaça au dessus de l'emplacement destiné à le recevoir et s'y installa doucement. Le silence qui régnait fut coupé par un sanglot de Pedge au moment où le cercueil toucha le sol, et instinctivement, Lily serra un peu plus fort la main de son mari.

Le mage procéda encore à de nombreuses formules avant q'un éclair de lumière blanche et éblouissante ne s'engouffre dans le trou. Lorsque Lily rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés durant cette opération, elle constata que le trou avait fait place à une magnifique tombe en marbre blanc. Voilà, tout était fini…

Lily se tourna vers Océane. Elle avait les traits tirés et fixait la petite tombe avec insistance. Sirius, qui n'était jamais loin d'elle, avait gardé tout au long de la cérémonie sa main sur son ventre rond.

- « On ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps loin de la maison » souffla soudain James à son oreille.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas très envie de s'éterniser dans cet endroit, où elle sentait que la déprime la guettait. Ils prirent place alors dans la foule des personnes qui s'apprêtaient à présenter leurs condoléances aux parents éplorés. Lily redoutait un peu ce moment.  
Depuis la sordide soirée de l'attaque, la jeune femme redoutait ce moment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Après tout, Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts n'avaient prévu que de les tuer eux… C'était parce qu'ils s'étaient cachés et qu'ils leur avaient échappé que ce petit garçon avait trouvé la mort. Cette pensée la rongeait depuis ce soir là.

Discrètement elle tira sur la main de James qui se pencha un peu pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle chuchota alors à son oreille.

- « Tu réalises que cet enfant est mort parce qu'on a voulu sauver le notre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle sentit alors son mari se raidir et se relever brusquement. Il détourna le regard, l'air accablé. Lily comprit alors à quel point son mari s'en voulait lui aussi. Mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils avaient tout fait pour sauver leur fils, quoi de plus normal ? Mais le prix à payer était si lourd qu'elle se demandait si ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi cesserait un jour. Toutes à ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte à quel point la foule s'était approchée des époux Diggory. Bientôt, se furent à leur tour de se trouver devant eux.  
Lily hocha la tête dans leur direction et prit les mains de Pedge dans les siennes.

- « Courage… » murmura-t-elle simplement.

Elle ne savait pas bien quoi faire, ni dire. De toutes façons, aucun mot de réconfort ne saurait consoler ces deux parents dévastés.

- « Merci » souffla Pedge « Si vous saviez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait ce soir là »

Lily tressaillit. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle s'en voulait et se considérait comme en partie responsable de cette tragédie et Pedge lui était reconnaissante ?!

- « Vous avez tout fait, James et vous, pour le cacher, pour le mettre à l'abri… Moi aussi… Si ce mangemort n'était pas venu vers nous, jamais il ne nous aurait trouvé… » sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot « Merci d'avoir essayé de le protéger… »

- « Oh Pedge ! » souffla Lily en la prenant dans ses bras « Je suis tellement désolée pour vous ! »

- « Je sais » murmura la maman dévastée.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent alors, elles avaient les larmes aux yeux. James adressa un mot gentil aux Diggory puis tous les deux s'éloignèrent un peu. Ils attendirent Océane et Sirius qui à leur tour s'approchaient des parents. Océane parla un moment avec Amos avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Tous les deux étaient sortis ensemble à Poudlard. Pas très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que la jeune femme ressente le besoin d'apporter son soutien à son ex petit ami. Sirius serra la main des deux époux avant de poser sa main dans le dos de sa femme avant de rejoindre leurs amis.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est dur » murmura Océane en s'approchant de Lily qui hocha la tête.

Ils attendirent encore Arthur puis le professeur Dumbledore. Tous rejoignirent en silence la sortie du cimetière.

- « Quittons ce cimetière rapidement » souffla James « Cet endroit me déprime »

Lily hocha la tête et tous ensemble ils transplanèrent pour le Terrier. Lily sentait qu'elle avait besoin de tendresse, elle avait même désespérément besoin d'avoir tous ces enfants avec elle. Elle avait très envie de les serrer contre elle, de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Tout ceci était tellement éprouvant… Elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Une fois arrivée devant la maison biscornue, sur le pas de laquelle Molly les attendait déjà, Lily sentit son mari l'attirait un peu en arrière.

- « Ca va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Je pense que oui » lui répondit-elle.

- « Tu en es bien sur ? » insista-t-il

- « Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

James esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Ca va être dur d'oublier ça… » souffla-t-il

- « En effet… »

- « On a fait ce qu'on a pensé être juste sur le moment, on ne pouvait pas prévoir… »

- « Je sais » souffla Lily en se rapprochant de lui.

- « C'est de leur faute à eux ! Aux mangemorts ! » insista James en la serrant contre lui.

Lily savait qu'il essayait autant de se convaincre lui que de la convaincre elle, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante d'essayer.

- « Rentrons rejoindre les autres » souffla Lily au bout d'un moment.

James hocha la tête et, lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna vers la maison.


	134. Chapter 134

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente trois : Frère**

_  
« Frère  
Frère de sang, frère de nation  
Frère de rien, frère de putain  
Juste des frères  
Frère  
Mais dis-moi que je ne suis plus seul »  
Damien Saez_

Il était encore tôt ce matin là quand Severus Rogue quitta ses appartements privés de Poudlard. Bien qu'il possédat une maison, il avait prit l'habitude de passer le plus de temps possible loin de chez lui. L'ambiance qui régnait chez lui ne lui plaisait pas tellement depuis que Bellatrix avait pris de l'assurance. Elle avait tendance à vouloir tout régir. Soutenue par son mari, elle rendait souvent l'atmosphère tendue dans la maison et Rogue n'avait pas spécialement envie de confrontations dès qu'il mettait un pied chez lui.

Le Maître des Potions prit le chemin de la salle des professeurs. Il lui fallait une bonne tasse de café bien fort pour se réveiller entièrement. Il s'y retrouva rapidement et y entra en prenant grand soin de bien refermé la porte. A cette heure matinale, il avait espéré se retrouver seul dans la pièce et pouvoir tranquillement commencer sa journée dans le calme avant de se retrouver face à de stupides enfants incapable de préparer la moindre potion sans faire brûler le fond des chaudrons. Mais ses espoirs furent rapidement déçus. Assise à la table qui faisait l'angle, Sybille Trelawnay était endormie, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés sur le dessus de la table. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, ses cheveux dans un désordre inimaginable et ses innombrables voiles qu'elle portait en toute occasion étaient dispersés ça et là. Certains jonchaient le sol, d'autre lui recouvraient une partie du visage. Une folle, voilà le premier mot que Rogue mit sur cette vision. Il grimaça un peu. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement sa collègue. Il la trouvait bruyante et dispersée. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à se faire passer pour une personne mystique, voyante et clairvoyante. Mais en ce qui le concernait, il avait de très gros doutes quand à ses réelles capacités à prévoir l'avenir. Bien sur, elle avait elle celle qui avait énoncé la prophétie qui omnubilait tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui contraignait l'Ordre du Phoenix tout entier à protéger un petit morveux de trois ans et demi tout juste bon à rester dans les jupes de sa mère. Par moment, il se disait qu'il aurait réellement mieux fait de ne pas écouter aux portes cette nuit où il avait tout découvert.

Mais pour le moment, la question ne se posait pas. Trelawney venait de lui gâcher son premier moment agréable de la journée par sa présence. Elle qui descendait si rarement de sa tour… Pourquoi avait-elle choisit ce jour là particulièrement pour venir finir sa nuit sur la table de la salle des professeurs ?! Rogue soupira mais finalement, voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait tout ce qu'il fallait pour prendre un café bien fort. Les elfes avaient comme toujours bien fait leur travail. La cafetière était pleine d'un café fumant et odorant. Il s'en servit une bonne tasse et en prenant soin de ne rien renversé, il regagna les quelques fauteuils qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Il s'y installa, faisant grincer un des ressorts. Trelawney poussa un grognement et tourna sa tête, mais ne se réveilla pas, au grand soulagement de Severus. Prenant ses aises, il ôta ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il grimaça un peu en voyant que celle de gauche avait un trop et que son plus gros orteil en sortait. Il soupira. Il détestait aller s'acheter des vêtements… Tant que le trou ne serait pas plus gros que cela, il se contenterait de ces chaussettes là.  
Il venait de terminer son café et s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'en servir une nouvelle tasse quand la masse de cheveux et de voiles qui dormait toujours sur la table s'éveilla. Rogue se figea et regretta qu'on ne puisse pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il aurait pourtant volontiers quitté cette pièce pour se rendre dans ses cachots plutôt que de devoir supporter les babillages mystiques et le plus souvent mensongers de cette folle furieuse. La jeune femme en question se leva de la chaise et s'étira un moment avant de se retourner. Elle devait s'attendre à être seule car elle sursauta violemment en le voyant en face d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri avant de resserrer contre sa poitrine le châle rouge vif qui s'y trouvait.

- « Severus ! » lança-t-elle, visiblement assez mal à l'aise à cause de la situation « Je ne savais pas que tu étais là… »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et puisqu'il était debout en profita pour aller se resservir du café. Trelawney poussa alors un petit rire strident.

- « C'est stupide, vraiment ! Je ne voulais pas dormir… Je… Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je m'endormais… »

Severus soupira. Lui qui voulait du calme était maintenant abreuvé du flot ininterrompu de paroles de sa collègue. Il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'elle disait. Il se contenta de retourner s'asseoir en essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de la jeune femme. Mais ce fut peine perdue car elle vint s'installer pile en face de lui. Elle jeta un regard plutôt dédaigneux sur ses chaussures qui jonchaient encore le sol et c'est en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas que le jeune homme se rechaussa. Puis, en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus mauvais possible afin qu'elle ne lui adresse pas la parole, il but une longue gorgée de son café.

- « Tu as l'air grave Severus… » souffla alors la jeune professeur de Divination.

Severus soupira.

- « Tu as bien raison de rester sur tes gardes » murmura-t-elle en donnant à sa voix un timbre voilé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler d'avenir « J'ai vu de grands malheurs s'abattrent sur nous… »

« Ben voyons… » pensa Rogue. Depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la jeune femme ne prédise des catastrophes, il commençait à y être habitué.

- « Les astres n'ont jamais eu une position plus défavorable que maintenant » continua la jeune femme en commençant à faire « La menace gronde, elle est à notre porte… Nous sommes dans une période sombre »

La guerre sévissait depuis des années maintenant, fallait-il vraiment posséder le don de Double Vue pour s'apercevoir que c'était une période sombre. Rogue, agacé, reposa sa tasse sans douceur sur la table.

- « Sans compter qu'il existe aussi une menace à l'intérieur du château… » murmura soudain Trelawney en baissant d'un ton « Elle est vraiment horrible… »

Oubliant qu'il avait décidé de faire comme s'il était seul, Severus haussa un sourcil en l'entendant dire cette phrase. Il pensait avoir comprit à qui la jeune femme faisait allusion. Car il fallait avouer que depuis qu'elle était là, l'atmosphère qui régnait au château était devenu plutôt désagréable.

Severus avait un sentiment mitigé concernant la présence de Dolorès Ombrage au château. D'un côté, il était ravi que Lupin ne soit plus professeur. Il n'avait pas supporté de ce faire « voler » le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par son ancien ennemi gryffondor. Mais il s'en voulait de la manière dont s'était passé les choses… En incitant Ombrage à fouiner dans les archives du Ministère, il était honnêtement convaincu qu'il aurait imposé au jeune homme rien de plus que des soucis administratifs tout au plus. Son renvoi de l'école lui laissé un arrière goût amer, même s'il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Par chance, Remus et lui ne s'étaient plus croisés depuis son renvoi, même pas aux réunions de l'Ordre et cela convenait parfaitement à Severus. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement, mais plus il pouvait retarder la confrontation, mieux il se portait.  
Quand il avait enfin compris que sa… maladresse, avait conduit au renvoi de Lupin, il s'était mis à espérer qu'il se verrait confié le poste qu'il souhaitait tant. Après tout, il avait maintes et maintes fois demandé au professeur Dumbledore de lui confier ce poste. Il avait été déçu de voir qu'Ombrage lui avait soufflé le poste, mais Rogue s'était vite rassuré. Dolorès Ombrage était un professeur exécrable. Elle était parvenue en quelques semaines à se faire détester par la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard, encore plus qu'il ne l'était lui. Un exploit qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas cru possible.

Les méthodes pédagogiques de la nouvelle professeur de Défenses se limitaient à lire un ouvrage éditer par le Ministère et qui prônait la non violence et le dialogue. Rogue savait pertinemment que face à un mangemort, la raison et le pacifisme ne faisaient pas long feu. Mais le Ministère pensait que ses aurors sauraient venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tenaient à préservé sa jeunesse de toute idées belliqueuses. Quel espoir vain !

- « Elle a dit aussi que je n'avais aucun don… Comme si un esprit aussi étroit et borné que le sien pouvait avoir la moindre idée de ce dont est capable le Troisième Œil… »

Rogue fut surpris de voir que sa collègue continuait à lui parler. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment déjà.

- « Elle était assise au fond de la classe et prenait des notes…Elle m'a posé des questions auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre… Je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas répondre, je ne pouvais pas répondre mais les Astres m'avait conseillé de ne rien dévoiler de leurs secrets… »

Severus soupira, sceptique.

- « J'ai reçu son rapport hier…_ Elle_ dit que je ne suis pas une bonne enseignante ! »

C'était une des nouvelles lubies du Ministère. Après avoir placer Ombrage à Poudlard, il lui avait donné les pouvoir d'inspecter et d'évaluer ses collègues en la nommant Grande Inquisitrice. Le Ministère espérait ainsi avoir d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire un classement des meilleurs professeurs de l'école. Rogue se doutait bien que le but ultime de cette manie était d'évincer de Poudlard les professeurs qui ne colleraient pas aux méthodes éducatives approuvées par le Ministère. En d'autre terme, si Dumbledore ne trouvait pas de solutions à cette situation, s'en était fini de la liberté qui régnait à l'école ou du moins, le collège ne serait plus indépendant du Ministère et cela aurait de fâcheuses conséquences.

- « Oh bien sur je sais que ce n'étais pas la bonne solution, mais j'étais tellement déprimée… »

Trelawney parlait encore. Rogue soupira méchamment et se leva. Le seul moyen de se défaire de cette sangsue était de quitter la pièce.

- « … Je ne pensais pas m'endormir ici, mais je n'étais pas en état de regagner ma tour. Je supporte mal l'alcool on dirait… »

Rogue alla déposer sa tasse dans l'évier prévu à cet effet puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Merci de m'avoir écouté Severus… » lança la jeune femme au moment où le jeune homme posait sa main sur la poignée. « Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de me confier… »

Severus fit non de la tête d'un air agacé avant de quitter la salle. Une fois dans le couloir, il réalisa qu'il serait bientôt temps pour lui de regagner sa salle de classe. Les étudiants se faisaient déjà plus nombreux à déambuler dans les couloirs. Il prit de ce pas le chemin des cachots. Là au moins, il serait seul et tranquille. Libre de profiter comme il l'entendait du peu de temps libre dont il possédait avant son travail.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle de classe, il sentit immédiatement mieux. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière son bureau et ouvrit en l'unique tiroir pour en sortir un vieux cahier noir, dont les bouts étaient jaunis et cornés. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Il s'agissait de son bloc note personnel. Tous ses cours y étaient annotés et il vérifia ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec les quatrième année qu'il avait en première heure ce matin là. Il se mit à sourire. Il allait leur faire tester leurs antidotes…

Ce cours étaient de loin celui qu'il préférait. Il adorait faire croire à ces si crédules adolescents boutonneux qu'il allait empoisonné l'un d'eux pour vérifier que les antidotes qu'ils avaient préparé étaient correct… Cela faisait toujours son petit effet. Terrifiés, ses élèves travaillaient plus ardemment qu'à l'accoutumée, suant sang et eau pour parvenir à un résultat… Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore avait formellement interdit qu'il empoisonne qui que ce soit… Rogue devait donc se contenter de faire semblant… Mais cela l'amusait tout de même. Un peu de divertissement dans cette journée qui s'annonçait aussi ennuyeuse que les autres.

D'un geste sec, il referma son cahier noir et se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de son armoire à ingrédients. Avec un soin maniaque, il sortit un à un tous ce dont les élèves auraient besoin lors de son cours. Il disposa tout bien en ordre sur la paillasse. Il venait de vérifier que rien ne manquait quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin de la porte. Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était l'heure. Son cours allait pouvoir commencer. Il afficha donc une mine sévère de circonstance et alla ouvrir la porte. Comme à chaque fois, les élèves les plus proches de la porte sursautèrent.

- « Entrez » lança Rogue sans faire preuve de la moindre amabilité.

Après tout, il était là pour essayer de faire entrer quelque chose sous leur crâne épais et pas pour leur faire la conversation. Un à un, les adolescents entrèrent dans la salle en silence et s'installèrent à leur pupitre. Rogue allait refermé la porte pour pouvoir enfin démarrer son cours quand il l'aperçut. Vêtue de son horrible pull rose pelucheux et se faux sourire niais collé en permanence sur son visage, rien que l'apparence physique de Dolorès Ombrage donnait envie de lui donner des gifles.

- « Oui ? » demanda Rogue sur un ton à peine poli

- « Je suis venue pour assister à un de vos cours… » minauda la jeune femme en serrant contre elle un calepin beige et une plume d'oie d'un vert soutenu.

- « En quel honneur ? » demanda Severus en croisant les bras

- « Oh ! je pensais que vous aviez reçu la note que j'avais déposé dans votre casier… »

- « Bien sur que je l'ai reçu puisque je vous ai répondu » grogna Rogue entre ses dents « Mon cours n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé… »

- « Oh ! J'en suis convaincu » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire faux. « Mais la décision ne vient pas de moi, mais du Ministère… »

Elle força alors le passage et entra dans la pièce sous le regard noir que lui lançait Severus.

- « Mais ne vous en faites pas, je me ferais toute petite et je ne vous dérangerais pas… » minauda-t-elle encore alors qu'elle se faufilait parmi les rangs pour aller s'installer bien au fond sur une chaise.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Il n'avait après tout qu'à faire abstraction de cette femme batracienne qui l'observait de ses grands yeux ronds.

- « Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous consacrer aux antidotes » annonça-t-il

Comme il s'était attendu, la nouvelle jeta un froid dans la pièce. Tous se regardaient en coin et les murmures affolés allaient bon train.

- « Vous devriez tous vos recettes à présent. Vous allez donc les préparer avec le plus grands soins et à la fin du cours, nous choisirons quelqu'un parmi vous pour l'essayer… »

Les murmures devinrent des petits cris affolés. Comme il l'avait escompté, la nouvelle avait fait son petit essai.

- « Hum Hum… »

Les cheveux de Rogue s'hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Il ne supportait pas quand elle faisait cela. Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard assassin mais cette dernière le fixait avec sévérité et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Ce croyait-elle donc tout permis ?

- « Commencez ! » grogna Rogue en s'approchant de sa jeune collègue. « Il y a un problème ? »

- « Vous plaisantiez n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Ombrage avec sévérité

- « A quel propos ? »

- « Quand vous parliez de tester un des antidotes sur un de vos élèves, vous étiez… »

- « On ne peut plus sérieux ! »

- « Mais enfin c'est insensé ! » s'indigna–t-elle « Ce ne sont que des enfants et le Ministère désapprouve totalement le fait que… »

- « le professeur Dumbledore avait pourtant donné son accord… » mentit Rogue

- « Et bien il va falloir qu'il le retire ! » décréta la jeune femme en notant frénétiquement quelque chose sur son bloc note.

Fulminant de rage, Rogue lui tourna le dos et regagna son bureau, faisant sursauter ses élèves. Cette harpie venait de lui retiré son seul plaisir de la journée ! Il était furieux… Il aurait mille fois préféré devoir supporter plus longtemps d'avoir Lupin comme collègue !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Les petites branches de bois mort craquèrent quand Hagrid posa le pied dessus, rompant le silence qui régnait dans cette partie de la forêt. Le demi géant sursauta. Depuis dix minutes qu'il marchait sur ce sentier c'était le seul son qu'il avait entendu. Il trouvait cela étrange, mais cette partie de la forêt semblait déserte. Cela faisait plusieurs jours désormais qu'il s'y rendait régulièrement et il n'avait croisé aucune créature vivante. Pas un cerf, pas un renard, pas un hérisson, rien… Pas même un oiseau. Cela l'étonnait un peu car l'endroit avait l'air accueillant et tout à fait convenable. Bien sur, il fallait faire un peu attention car on ne trouvait non loin de l'endroit où trois géants avaient élu domiciles. Mais franchement, si on restait sur ses gardes, il était très facile de faire un peu attention aux arbres qu'ils arrachaient par mégarde ! D'ailleurs, il enjamba un tronc jonchait le sol. Il devait se trouver là depuis un certain temps car la mousse et les champignons l'avaient presque déjà entièrement recouvert. Il poursuivit sa route d'un pas rapide. Il était enjoué.

Cela faisait très exactement deux semaines qu'il avait fait la connaissance de son petit frère. Enfin petit… Il fallait le dire vite. Hagrid se mit à sourire en revoyant dans sa tête le visage joliment olivâtre de son frère. Il avait l'air fort et vigoureux et cela avait tout de suite plu à Hagrid. Malheureusement, pour les deux autres géants avec qui il vivait le considérait comme un avorton. Du haut de ses cinq mètres, il faisait pâle figure, c'était certain. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Hagrid s'était demandé si leur mère ne l'avait pas abandonné à cause de sa petite taille. Après tout, chez les géantes, seul comptait le fait d'avoir de grand et gros enfant bien robuste… Or elle n'avait eu que deux petits garçons… Il soupira.

Rapidement, il arriva tout près de la grotte qui servait de refuge aux trios de géants. Il se fit alors bien plus discret. Il n'avait jamais été très bien accueillit dans cet endroit, aussi il prenait ses précautions. Il se glissa derrière un rocher recouvert de mousse et lança un rapide cou d'œil en direction de la caverne. Elle était vide. Ils devaient sans doute être sortis chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Hagrid s'installa alors en tailleur sur le sol recouvert de terre encore humide et attendit. En temps normal, il serait reparti pour son campement et serait revenu à un moment où il aurait été certain de retrouver son petit frère ici. Mais pas cette fois. Non, en cet instant, il était en mission. Et il était encore plus déterminé que pour la mission que lui avait confié le professeur Dumbledore.

Cela faisait quatorze jours qu'il espionnait attentivement la vie que menait son frère et celle-ci n'avait absolument rien de réjouissante. Il était battu. Les deux autres géants qui vivaient en sa compagnie profitait de sa petite taille. Il le forçait à faire les travaux les plus durs, les besognes les plus éreintantes. Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, lorsque le jeune géant rentrait chez lui, les deux autres le brutalisaient, le chahutaient, le frappaient. Hagrid avait passé toute une nuit à resté tapis dans l'ombre, à écouter les grognements et les hurlements qu'ils poussaient. Une nuit entière à entendre le bruit sourd des chocs des coups que son petit frère recevait. C'est cette nuit là qu'il avait pris sa décision.

Si son jeune frère avait eu une vie normale, s'il avait été heureux, alors Hagrid l'aurait sans doute laisser vivre parmi les siens, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était malheureux dans cet endroit et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Le sol se mit alors à trembler de manière soudaine. Hagrid se mit immédiatement sur les genoux. Son frère et ses compagnons rentraient chez eux. Ils portaient sur leurs épaules les carcasses de six cerfs morts dont le sang coulait largement le long de leurs bras. Ils avaient l'air plutôt contents de leur prise. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs proies en les laissant tomber sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussières ocre qui se dispersa rapidement. Dans un grognement le mâle désigna le fond de la caverne. Presque aussitôt, la géante qui devait être sa compagne pénétra dans le trou béant, laissant le petit frère seul. Ce dernier se laissa tomber devant les carcasses sanguinolentes et se mit à les dépecer à main nue. Ce spectacle était écoeurant, mais Hagrid avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Lui ne voyait qu'une seule chose : la formidable opportunité qui s'ouvrait devant lui.  
Son frère était seul, sans personne pour le surveiller. Hagrid su alors qu'il devait agir et très vite. Discrètement, il sortit de derrière son rocher et s'approcha à pas lent de la masse que représentait le petit géant.

- « Psss…. Psss… » l'appela-t-il mais le petit géant ne répondit pas.

Hagrid insista encore deux longues minutes sans aucun résultat. Son frère ne s'occupait pas plus de lui que d'une fourmi. Plus le temps passait, plus Hagrid craignait que les deux autres géants ne reviennent. Il lui fallait agir vite. Il se saisit alors d'une petite pierre et ajustant son tir, toucha son frère sur la joue. Le jeune géant grogna et après avoir passé une de ses mains ensanglantées sur sa joue, il se tourna enfin dans sa direction.

- « Salut ! » lança Hagrid en lui faisant un ample geste de la main

Mais le jeune géant se désintéressa totalement le lui et s'en retourna à sa besoin. Pourtant cela ne dérangea pas Hagrid.

- « Hey ! Regarde moi ! » insista le jeune homme.

Le géant se tourna vers lui, et Hagrid cru déceler un soupçon de curiosité dans ses grands yeux marron. Le géant abandonna alors ses carcasses et le fixa. Le jeune homme était ravi, il venait de capter son attention. Doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, Hagrid sortit doucement sa baguette de sa poche et d'un simple accio, il attira à lui un grand sac en toile qu'il avait laisser et cacher un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Son petit frère fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui en rampant sur ses fesses. Hagrid ouvrit alors le sac et plongea la main dedans. Il en ressortit une gigantesque cuisse de cerf… cuit. Il avait passé les deux jours précédents à faire rôtir une quantité impressionnante de viande qu'il avait chassé lui-même des heures durant. Hagrid présenta la viande cuite à son frère qui se désintéressa immédiatement de la masse de chaire crue qui gisait près de lui. Il se leva et saisit la cuisse dans sa main gigantesque manquant de peu d'arracher le bras de Hagrid. Il porta la nourriture à sa bouche et poussa un grognement de contentement. Visiblement il était ravi et cela arrangeait bien Hagrid. Il sortit alors de la poche une autre cuisse gigantesque et couru quelques mètres plus loin, brandissant la nourriture.

- « Tu aimes ça hein ?! » lui lança-t-il « Tu en veux d'autre ? »

Le jeune géant grogna, et avança dans sa direction après avoir recraché l'os de la cuisse dont il n'avait fait qu'une bouchée. Il se saisit rapidement de l'autre et Hagrid recula encore de quelques mètres. Il continua ce manège jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la forêt. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait faire vite. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que les deux autres géants ne se rendent compte que leur jeune compagnon partait… Hagrid pressa le pas. Par chance son frère était très gourmand et redemandait sans cesse de la nourriture. Malheureusement, la réserve qu'avait fait Hagrid n'était pas inépuisable et bientôt, il présenta la dernière cuisse. Mais cela n'était pas très grave. Ils étaient désormais suffisamment loin de la caverne. D'un autre coup de baguette, Hagrid fit apparaître une corde solide. Il y fit un nœud coulissant très large qu'il lança sur son frère. Il lui encercla la taille et serra fort. Il attacha l'autre côté de la corde à sa propre taille. Ainsi, il était relié à son frère et plus jamais il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. Il avança alors mais son frère ne sembla plus disposer à bouger. Figer, le jeune géant le regardait avec curiosité. Hagrid réalisa alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas présenté.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il en souriant largement. « Je suis ton grand frère ! Je m'appelle Hagrid et toi ? »

Le géant hocha la tête et le regarda comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte insignifiant. Mais Hagrid s'en fichait. Coûte que coûte, il voulait le ramener à Poudlard.

- « Hagrid ! » insista le jeune homme en frappant doucement sa poitrine « et toi ? »

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant que le géant n'émette un grognement.

- « Graup »

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Hagrid.

- « Graup ? C'est joli… »

Mais déjà, le géant se désintéressait de lui pour regarder à la cime de l'arbre le plus proche un nid d'oiseau qui paraissait bien plus intéressant

- « Tu es mon frère et je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord ? » continua vaillamment Hagrid « Je ne te laisserait plus jamais personne te faire du mal, je te le jure ! On est deux maintenant… »

Mais le géant ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à déloger les oiseaux pour voler les quelques œufs qui se trouvait dans le nid.

- « Graup ! » lança Hagrid pour le ramener à l'ordre.

Le géant tourna sa grosse tête ronde vers lui et hocha la tête.

- « Viens avec moi… » lança Hagrid en tendant la main à son frère.

Graup la regarda un court instant avant de la prendre dans la sienne. Mais il serra tellement fort, ne contrôlant pas sa force, qui lui brisa les os. Hagrid grimaça sous la douleur mais ne lui en voulut pas une seule seconde, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Moi je persiste à dire que cette année se seront eux qui gagneront le tournoi de la Ligue ! Ils n'ont perdu aucun de leurs matches amicaux »

- « Peut être, mais honnêtement, James, les Tutshill Tornados n'ont pas une équipe assez solide face à la pression de la Coupe de la Ligue ! »

- « Arrête Sirius ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » lança James en levant les yeux au ciel

- « Bien sur que non ! Moi je suis prêt à tenir des paris, ils ne remporteront rien cette année ! »

- « Et qui va gagné alors selon toi ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air sceptique.

- « Les Frelons de Wimbourne, bien sur ! »

Remus se mit alors à sourire devant l'air outré de James.

- « Tu plaisantes là ? » demanda ce dernier

- « Absolument pas ! »

- « Mais ils ont changé tous les poursuiveurs à la dernières saisons et depuis ils n'ont pas marqué un seul but ?! »

- « Peut être mais ils ont Ludo Verpey… » souffla Remus en souriant

- « Ah non Remus ! Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui ! » s'indigna James en désignant Sirius d'un geste théâtrale du bras.

- « Si, il est de mon avis et il a bien raison ! » répondit Sirius en souriant largement.

- « Je ne suis du côté de personne ! » s'amusa Remus « Je dis juste que Ludo Verpey est un des meilleurs batteurs de sa génération et que c'est lui le pilier des Frelons… Mais personnellement, je verrais bien une victoire des Holyheads Harpies »

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant que James et Sirius ne se mettent à rire.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Remus

- « Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas croire que cette équipe va gagner ?! » demanda James en souriant

- « Tu as suivit un peu les matches ces derniers temps ? » continua Sirius

- « A croire que tu n'as jamais vu de Quidditch de ta vie ! » termina James en souriant.

Remus fit non de la tête et leva les yeux aux ciels.

- « On verra bien ! » souffla-t-il philosophiquement

- « C'est tout vu ! » répliquèrent en même temps James et Sirius qui pour une fois étaient d'accord.

- « Papa ! » hurla alors une petite voix.

Remus vit alors avec amusement ses deux amis se tourner en un très bel ensemble dans la direction d'où provenait l'appel. Lalyh se tenait devant eux, les deux mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, dans une attitude qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'Océane quand elle était en colère. Cela amusa beaucoup Remus.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe princesse ? » demanda Sirius en souriant à sa fille

- « Manzer ! » lança la fillette.

James fronça un peu les sourcils en entendant le ton qu'avait pris la fillette. Remus était étonné lui aussi. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Lalyh. La petite avait un caractère bien trempé, et il l'avait déjà vu faire de violentes colères. Mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler sur ce ton à son père. D'habitude, elle était tellement en adoration devant lui qu'elle était toute douce. Cette fois-ci, elle avait plus l'air d'une enfant gâtée que de la mignonne petite fille qu'elle était d'habitude.

- « Tu as vu comment tu me parles ?! » lui reprocha alors Sirius d'un ton sévère ce qui rassura Remus.

Le jeune homme aimait tellement sa fille, elle représentait tant pour lui qu'il avait craint un moment qu'il allait laissé passé ce manque de bonnes manières. James aussi avait l'air soulagé.

- « Papa ! Manzer ! » insista Lalyh et se rapprochant un peu de son père mais tout en gardant ce ton désagréable qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- « Alors écoute moi bien jeune fille… » commença Sirius.

Remus grimaça. Il venait de troquer le « princesse » pour un « jeune fille », cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour la petite.

- « Il n'est absolument pas l'heure que tu manges, ta mère m'a donné des indications très précise là-dessus et ensuite on ne parle pas comme ça à son papa ! Tu n'es pas gentille ! »

Les yeux de la fillette s'embuèrent alors de larmes et l'espace d'une seconde, Remus crut que son ami allait fléchir.

- « Maintenant, va jouer avec les autres, je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu ne parlera pas plus gentiment ! » décréta le jeune homme en lui désignant le coin de la pièce où Harry et Syrielle jouaient tranquillement.

- « Mais…. » commença à pleurer la petite fille, mais Sirius ne céda pas.

Il continuait à désigner l'autre bout de la pièce et la petite fille se résigna. Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner l'air toujours grave et quand elle fut assez loin, il se retourna vers ses deux amis et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air malheureux.

- « Dites moi que j'ai bien fait et empêchez moi d'aller la consoler tout de suite ! » souffla-t-il presque comme une supplique.

Remus se mit à sourire et James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « Tu as bien très bien fait » assura James « C'était parfait… »

- « Ca me tue de la gronder et d'être sévère avec elle. Je ne supporte pas de le faire… D'habitude c'est Océane qui s'en charge… »

- « C'est bien que ce soit toi qui le fasse aussi » lui assura James en souriant « Et pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas facile… »

- « Mais pourquoi elle est comme ça ? » demanda Remus

- « Océane pense que c'est à cause du bébé » répondit Sirius « Elle a commencé à avoir son caractère de cochon depuis qu'on lui a parlé de Maelys la première fois. Depuis, plus on parle de la petite, plus elle est pénible… »

- « Elle est tout simplement jalouse alors… » souffla Remus en se tournant vers la fillette

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Hier ça a été horrible. J'étais en train de monter les meubles dans la chambre du bébé mais elle voulait jouer. Elle a passé toute l'après midi à pleurer et à grogner. Elle a été insupportable. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Et pourtant je me tue à lui dire que sa mère et moi on l'aime toujours autant et que l'arrivée de sa sœur ne changera rien à tout ça… »

- « Il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à tous ces changements » murmura James d'une voix grave « Tu sais ça n'a pas toujours été très facile avec Harry puis Syrielle à chaque fois qu'un nouveau bébé est arrivé… »

- « Oui mais ce n'était pas à ce point là » lui rétorqua Sirius

- « C'est vrai mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Ta fille a hérité de son sale caractère ! » plaisanta le jeune homme.

Sirius n'esquissa qu'un maigre sourire.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Sirius, ça va passer tout ça. » tenta de le réconforter Remus

- « Je sais … Mais je redoutais qu'il se passe ça depuis qu'Océane a commencé à me parler d'un deuxième bébé. Je suis triste de voir que j'avais raison »

- « Ne dramatises pas non plus ! » lança James en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Regarde la, ta fille ! »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers les enfants qui jouaient. Tous riaient et semblait bien s'amuser.

- « Elle ne faisait qu'un caprice ! Elle ne t'en veut sans doute pas, elle a même du oublié que tu l'avais grondé ! Ce n'est rien sa petite colère ! »

Cette fois-ci Sirius décrocha un vrai et beau sourire. Il observait sa fille avec tendresse.

- « Je l'aime tellement ! Comment peut-elle ne pas le savoir ? » souffla-t-il doucement.

James et Remus se mirent à sourire. Les incertitudes de Sirius, et l'adoration qu'il vouait à sa fille les étonnaient toujours autant.

- « Coucou tout le monde ! » s'exclama alors la voix d'Océane depuis l'entrée.

- « C'est nous ! » compléta la voix de Lily.

Remus observa attentivement ses amis. Ils souriaient largement d'avoir entendu la voix de leurs femmes. Le jeune homme ne peu s'empêcher de soupirer. Ses amis avaient bien de la chance… Ils avaient des femmes admirables, des enfants adorables. Lui était seul et pour la première fois de sa vie cela lui pesait vraiment…

- « On a trouvé des trucs géniaux ! » s'exclama Océane en entrant « Pleins de vêtements adorables ! »

Elle vint prendre place près de son mari.

- « On a acheté deux petites robes magnifiques pour Syrielle et Lalyh » continua Lily qui tenait dans un petit sac contre son ventre le petit Jack qui avait enfoncé son poing dans sa bouche et qui bavait abondamment dessus.

- « Elles vont être splendides ! » confirma Océane tandis que James tendait les bras pour récupérer son fils dans ses bras.

- « Vous avez passé une bonne après midi ? » demanda Lily

- « Oui » répondit Remus en souriant « Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé ensemble tous les trois »

- « C'est sur ! » lança Sirius « Ca me manquait des moments comme ça »

James hocha la tête tandis qu'il maintenait Jack assis sur ses genoux.

- « Enfin, maintenant que Remus, tu ne sembles plus décidé à partir t'exiler loin d'ici, ces moments là seront sans doute plus fréquents ! » souffla-t-il

- « Sans doute ! » assura le jeune homme.

- « Tu restes dîner à la maison ce soir ? » lui demanda alors Lily en se tournant vers lui « Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passé une soirée avec nous… »

Remus observa alors un moment James qui scrutait Jack en gazouillant et en faisant toutes sortes de grimaces d'un air béas qui le fit sourire. Un peu plus loin, Harry était en train d'expliquer à sa sœur comment faire fonctionner un jouet qui avait l'air très élaboré. Cette famille était tellement adorable. Il n'avait pas envie de s'y incruster. Il savait pertinemment que ces derniers temps, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe chez les Potter. Il savait donc combien ses amis avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seul en famille en ce moment.

- « C'est gentil Lily, mais je vais rentrer chez moi… » souffla le jeune homme qui voulait leur laissé un peu d'intimité et de tranquillité.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda James en relevant la tête vers lui.

- « J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu » mentit Remus en souriant « J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, et de me coucher tôt »

- « Tu es sur ? » demanda Lily en le fixant d'un air grave.

La jeune femme était perspicace, il avait peur qu'elle découvre qu'il n'acceptait pas son offre uniquement pour ne pas les déranger.

- « Certain ! Ca sera pour une autre fois Lily, je te le promets ! Ce soir je me repose » lança-t-il en souriant largement.

- « Très bien » murmura la jeune femme en souriant faiblement « Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça… Tu viendras demain soir ? »

Remus pouffa doucement.

- « D'accord » abdiqua-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme sembla ravit. Le jeune homme se leva alors.

- « Bon, ben je vais y aller ! » lança-t-il « Bonne soirée tout le monde »

- « Bonne soirée » lui répondirent en cœur ses amis.

Le jeune homme s'approcha des enfants qui jouaient encore tranquillement pour aller les embrasser. Comme d'habitude, Syrielle glissa ses petites mains autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui. Elle n'aimait pas le voir partir ce qui emplissait Remus d'un sentiment de tendresse pour sa filleule. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la détacha doucement.

- « A demain les petits ! »

Il se redressa alors et après avoir saluer les parents d'un signe de la main et quitta la maison des Black où il avait passé toute l'après midi. Il marcha un petit moment dans le chemin désert, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard, il était d'une humeur morose, presque déprimé, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La vie prenait tout de même un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur lui. Lui qui avait enfin trouvé un certain équilibre dans sa vie, avait tout vu basculer d'un seul cou. Il y avait pourtant cru… Il s'imaginait bien continuer toute sa vie comme cela. Il aimait enseigner et pensait vraiment avoir un bon contact avec ses élèves, il trouvait cruel qu'on lui ai interdit d'enseigner. Il en voulait profondément à Dolorès et à Rogue. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais revu son ancien collègue et il en était ravi car il n'était pas certain de parvenir à garder son sang froid face à lui. Il n'avait pas dit à ses amis que c'était leur ancien ennemi qui l'avait dénoncé, car il ne voulait pas créer de conflit. Mais il se retrouvait du coup dans une situation délicate. Il ne pouvait parlé à personne se ce sentiment d'impuissance, de trahison et d'abandon qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Ce sentiment d'abandon qui avait été renforcé par le fait que Kathleen ait refait sa vie. Il n'était pas dupe, et savait pertinemment que Dolorès ne lui avait parlé d'elle se jour là que pour lui faire du mal, et elle avait réussit. Remus avait vraiment aimé Kathleen, il avait été sincère avec elle tout au long de leur relation. Elle l'avait brisé au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait été dévasté par leur rupture, au point qu'il se sentait désormais incapable de donner sa confiance et son affection à une autre femme. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de leur histoire d'amour, même près d'un an après la fin de celle-ci. Alors, apprendre que la jeune femme s'était remise et qu'elle était même fiancée d'après ce qu'avait dit Dolorès lui avait briser le cœur une nouvelle fois, il s'était cru pourtant blindé.

Il était maintenant en colère. Comment pouvait-elle s'être si bien remise alors que lui non ? C'était une nouvelle injustice qui le frappait ! Pourquoi elle, qui n'avait jamais autant souffert que lui, avait enfin retrouver le bonheur alors que lui se traînait misérablement dans son existence morne et triste. Pourquoi lui n'était pas heureux ? Pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit à une vie insouciante ? Il était encore jeune, pourquoi ne vivait-il pas comme tous les autres jeunes gens célibataires de son âge ?

Il grogna. Il venait de prendre une décision. Il allait s'amuser. Il avait passé toute sa vie à mener une vie calme et tranquille. Il savait qu'il était potentiellement dangereux et il s'était toujours bridé pour avoir une vie irréprochable. Il avait limité ses relations avec les autres, il avait protégé les autres, il s'était protégé lui aussi au maximum mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de souffrir, jamais.

Il allait donc changer d'attitude, sa décision était prise. Il allait profiter de la vie. Il allait s'amuser autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne se lierait avec personne. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas souffrir était de ne pas s'accrocher. Il allait vivre comme le loup solitaire qu'il était au fond de lui-même et profiter sans aucun scrupule de la vie. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

Satisfait d'être arrivé enfin à une décision, Remus transplana aussitôt. Il avait menti à Lily, il n'avait pas besoin de repos et n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Il se retrouva aussitôt devant une boite sorcière à la mode. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'était allé que très rarement dans des endroits comme celui-ci. La plupart du temps, James, Sirius et lui passaient leur soirées ensemble et ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de venir dans ce genre d'endroit… Cette fois ci, Remus était déterminé. Il entra dans la boite de nuit bruyante et enfumée bien décidée à s'amuser et à faire des rencontres. Il avait la nuit devant lui.


	135. Chapter 135

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente quatre : Pour un flirt**

_  
« Je serais prêt à tout  
Pour un simple rendez-vous  
Pour un flirt avec toi  
Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
Entre tes bras  
Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
Entre tes draps »  
Michel Delpch_

Lorsque Remus se réveilla ce matin là, il ne savait plus du tout où il était. Devant lui s'élevait une montagne rose et pelucheuse qui lui chatouillait désagréablement le nez. D'un geste vif, il arracha ce monticule gênant qui s'avérait être un oreiller et se trouva alors nez à nez avec une poitrine de femme, pleine et rebondie. Il sursauta alors et remonta sur son torse, lui aussi nu le drap blanc qui se trouvait un peu plus bas sur ses hanches. Il tenta de se relever sur un coude mais un prodigieux mal de crâne le força à se rallonger. Il grogna et ferma les yeux. A toute vitesse, il tenta de se remémorer la soirée qu'il avait passée la veille.

Il avait quitté la maison de la famille Black tôt dans la soirée et ses pensées l'avaient poussées à se rendre dans cette boite de nuit à la mode. Il y était resté quelques heures mais il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose alors il avait rejoint un bar un peu plus loin et là… Il avait rencontré cette jeune femme… Abigaïl si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour. Elle était séduisante, il se sentait seul. Il l'avait dragué et cela avait marché au-delà de ses espérances puisqu'il se réveillait dans son lit… Il n'avait même pas l'excuse de l'alcool pour expliquer son comportement, il n'avait pas bu de la soirée. Il avait toujours su ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait manipulé. Il avait eu besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait plaire, il avait eu envie de séduire et d'être séduit. Il avait tout simplement voulu passer un moment agréable dans les bras d'une femme. Cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna sa tête en direction de la table basse. Il lu alors sur le cadran du réveil qu'il était plus de huit heure du matin. Il grogna de plus belle, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard.

Il fallut beaucoup de courage au jeune homme pour ignorer la douleur qui martelait son crâne à cause de la fatigue, la nuit avait été très courte. Il se leva du lit et réalisa alors qu'il était entièrement nu. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui appris que ses vêtements traînaient en boule dans un coin de la chambre. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son caleçon et tenta de plier un peu plus convenablement le reste de son bras. La jeune femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit dormait encore à poing fermé et Remus n'avait pas l'intention de la réveiller et ce pour plusieurs raisons.  
La première était qu'il n'avait pas envie de la priver de sommeil. Si elle était encore assoupie, c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un repos dont il ne voulait pas la priver.

La seconde maintenant, la vraie, était qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations humaines. Il était toujours discret et évitait tant que possible les conflits et les situations délicates. Or, en cet instant, il n'avait pas en tête d'exemple de situations plus délicates. Il avait eu avec cette fille ce qu'il avait voulu : une aventure d'un soir, sans lendemain. Et maintenant, il ne savait absolument pas comment présenter ça à la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé lors de la soirée, il ne savait absolument pas comme elle voyait les choses et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. C'est pourquoi, il ne souhaitait pas que la jeune femme se réveille.

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, le jeune homme quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds à la recherche de la salle de bain. Dans un monde parfait, il n'aurait pas eu à faire cela. Il se serait contenter de rentrer chez lui, d'effacer de sa mémoire cette nuit et de se battre avec sa conscience qui ne manquerait pas de le tourmenter après ce qu'il avait fait… Il était loin de se conduite en gentleman. Mais voilà, Remus savait qu'il ne vivait pas dans un monde parfait et s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à la Jasire, il lui fallait se doucher ici et partir rapidement après. Il longea le couloir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et trouva très rapidement la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma. Il quitta son caleçon et entra dans la cabine de douche sans plus de cérémonie. L'eau chaude acheva de le réveiller. Il se savonna vigoureusement avec un savon qui sentait la rose et dont l'odeur ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'était pas en mesure de faire le difficile. Il coupa l'eau rapidement et sortit de la douche. Il tendit le bras et se saisit de la première serviette qu'il trouva en faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder la lingerie de la jeune femme qui séchait un peu plus loin, suspendu à un fil. Il soupira et sécha vigoureusement ses cheveux avant de remettre bien à sa place la serviette qu'il avait utilisé. Il se rhabilla ensuite à la hâte et prit une grande inspiration avant de quitter la salle de bain. Le moment était venu pour lui de partir… Pourtant, il ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopté. Fallait-il qu'il réveille la jeune femme, qu'il la remercie pour cette belle nuit aux risques de s'attirer ses foudres, ou pouvait-il partir comme un voleur, sans laisser ni mots, ni explications en priant Merlin de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir, sans avoir réussit à prendre de décision, il se demanda comment avait fait Sirius, du temps où il était un garçon volage, pour supporter les matins comme celui-ci ? Peut-être était-ce une question d'habitude… Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de la jeune femme dont la porte était entrouverte, il hésita, mal à l'aise ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- « Tu t'en vas ? » demanda alors la voix depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

Remus fut un peu soulagé, son choix venait d'être fait. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait qu'il entre voir cette jeune personne. Mais, s'il ne se torturait plus l'esprit pour savoir qu'elle attitude adopter, il ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise pour autant. Il entra dans la chambre sans grande conviction.

La jeune femme était assise en tailleur sur son lit et le jeune homme lui était reconnaissant d'avoir enfiler un T-shirt. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc.

- « J'ai entendu l'eau de la douche couler… Tu as trouvé facilement ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme combattant l'envie qu'il avait de fuir à toutes jambes loin d'ici.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas Remus ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme « Tu n'as pas aimé cette nuit ? »

- « Si, bien sur que si » la rassura le jeune homme.

Et c'était vrai, il avait passé une nuit extrêmement agréable.

- « Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

- « Ecoute Abigaïl, les choses se sont passées vites hier et on s'est un peu emballé… Bref, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses d'idées, je… je ne cherche pas une relation sérieuse… »

- « Je sais » souffla la jeune femme « C'est une des choses que j'ai compris en t'observant dans ce bar, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout »

Remus la regarda d'un air surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être à ce point transparent.

- « Et ça me convient parfaitement » continua Abigaïl en se mettant à genoux sur son lit et en se rapprochant de lui.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Remus en s'approchant lui aussi.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire léger et hocha la tête.

- « Oui. Ca te surprend qu'une fille puisse se contenter de n'être avec un homme que pour une nuit… »

- « Un peu » avoua Remus un peu décontenancé.

- « Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir envie de t'engager » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- « Tant mieux alors »

- « Oui, tant mieux pour nous deux ! On a eu ce qu'on a voulu et ce matin on se quitte, tout va bien »

- « Tout va bien »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et lui fit signe de s'approcher, Remus lui obéit. Elle noua ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Remus répondit à se baiser sans se faire prier.

- « Ca a été très chouette cette nuit » murmura la jeune femme « Alors si jamais tu te sens encore seul et que tu reviens traîner dans ce bar, je serais ravie de te faire oublier tes problèmes l'espace d'une nuit » souffla-t-elle

- « Je m'en souviendrais » répondit Remus en souriant.

La jeune femme l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna de lui.

- « Bonne journée Remus »

- « Bonne journée Abigaïl » répondit le jeune homme en la regardant se recoucher.

La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se pelotonner sous sa couette pour se rendormir. Sans bruit, Remus quitta alors la chambre de la jeune femme, puis son appartement. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à sourire. Il était soulagé, vraiment. Cela s'était passé calmement, sans heurts ni crises. Il avait même apprécié cette séparation. Elle avait été agréable et dénuée de toutes ambiguïté. Cette jeune femme et lui étaient deux adultes consentant qui avaient partagé un agréable moment et ça s'arrêtait là. Après tout c'était peut être ça la belle vie… Il se mit à sourire encore plus et fit quelques pas dans la rue avant de transplaner.  
Il arriva instantanément au bas de l'immeuble qui accueillait la Jasire. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers qu'il monta deux pas deux, il n'était pas en avance. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte de l'entreprise qu'il entendit la voix amusée de ses deux amis fuser.

- « C'est à cette heure là qu'on arrive Lupin ? »

- « Tu t'es perdu sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

- « Bonjour les gars ! » lança-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

James et Sirius étaient assis sur le bureau de Lucrécia, une tasse de café à emporter dans la main. James tira sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort à la troisième tasse qui était posée sur le bureau et la fit léviter dans les airs dans sa direction. Remus n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour se saisir de ce qui serait son petit déjeuner.

- « Tu as une tête à faire peur Remus ! » lança James tandis que le jeune homme buvait avec délice le liquide chaud et sucré. « Tu as dormi cette nuit ? »

- « Bien sur ! Quelle question ! » répondit Remus vaguement mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre son ami au courant de ses frasques de la nuit précédente.

- « Mais… Tu ne portais pas déjà ces vêtements hier ? » demanda soudain Sirius en posant sa tasse sur le bureau et en se mettant debout.

- « Euh… »

- « Si ! Tu étais habillé comme ça hier soir ! Et vu l'état dans lequel sont tes fringues en ce moment je dirais que tu n'as pas dormi chez toi cette nuit ! » s'exclama Sirius en souriant largement.

- « Mais c'est vrai… » renchérit James en se levant à son tour, l'air tout aussi ravi.

- « N'importe quoi ! Vous délirez les gars ! » souffla Remus dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de ses deux amis.

- « Mais bien sur, on délire ! » ironisa James

- « Ne mens pas Remus ! J'ai beaucoup de flair pour ses choses là ! » renchérit Sirius en posant son index sur le bout de son nez.

- « Tu n'as pas passé la nuit chez toi ! » conclut James en croisant les bras sur son torse un large sourire aux lèvres « Elle s'appelle comment ? »

- « Qui ? » demanda Remus pour essayer de gagner du temps pour pouvoir réfléchir à une échappatoire.

- « La fille avec qui tu as passé la nuit bien sur ! Tu as l'air de trop bonne humeur pour avoir passé la nuit tout seul ! C'est Debae ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre. James répondit pour lui.

- « Non… Il ne la voit pas comme une petite amie potentielle… Et avec tout le mal qu'il a pour essayer de la faire tomber dans les bras de ce Zac… Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle, n'est-ce pas Remus ? »

- « Je n'ai effectivement pas passé la nuit avec Debae »souffla Remus en se levant.

- « Donc tu étais bien avec une fille ! » s'exclama Sirius, triomphant, en levant un poing au ciel. « Remus était avec une fille ! Remus était avec une fille ! »

- « Laisse tomber Patmol ! » grogna Remus avec un soupçon de mauvaise humeur.

- « Oui Patmol ! Tais toi et laisse-le raconter ! » lança James en souriant.

- « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de raconter quoique se soit ! » grogna une nouvelle fois Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

- « Oh ! Lunard ! Tu l'as rencontré où ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je ne vous dirait rien ! » lança Remus en entrant dans son bureau.

Mais il du se battre pour pouvoir refermer la porte car James et Sirius poussaient de toutes leurs forces pour l'empêcher de s'enfermer.

- « Sois sympa Lunard ! Dis nous au moins comment elle s'appelle ! » demanda James tandis que Remus parvenait enfin à refermer sa porte en souriant à ce petit jeu.

Cela lui manquait parfois, l'insouciance de leur adolescence. Il aimait de temps en temps quand la situation dérapait et qu'ils en venaient à oublier qu'ils étaient adultes. Mais en l'occurrence, il ne céderait pas.

- « Je ne vous dirait rien ! » cria-t-il en souriant à travers la porte.

- « On trouvera un moyen de te le faire dire ! » lança Sirius

- « Ouais ! Compte sur nous ! » renchérit James.

Une bouffée de sueur froide envahit alors Remus qui ouvrit immédiatement la porte, manquant de faire tomber à la renverse ses deux amis qui s'y appuyaient encore.

- « Ne dites rien aux filles ! » lança-t-il dans un souffle

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ne dites pas à Océane et Lily que j'étais avec une fille cette nuit, sinon je suis mort ! » supplia-t-il

- « Oh oh… » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé « Aurais-tu peur de nos douces moitiés ? »

- « Vos douces moitiés sont redoutables quand elles s'y mettent et si vous leur dites, elles vont être invivables avec moi ! Je veux juste que pour une fois on me laisse un peu tranquille ! S'il vous plait les gars… »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se tourner vers lui.

- « On ne dira rien » souffla James

- « On va t'accorder le calme que tu demandes, on ne dira rien aux filles… » continua Sirius « Mais si elles posent des questions… »

- « On ne pourra pas leur mentir… » termina enfin James en souriant.

- « Je suis d'accord » souffla Remus qui savait pertinemment que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir « Mais c'est un secret de Maraudeurs les gars ! »

- « Promis ! » assurèrent alors ses deux amis.

Il hocha alors la tête et referma la porte de son bureau. Il était grand temps qu'il se mette au travail. A peine s'était-il installé pour travailler, qu'il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte.

- « Dis nous au moins son prénom ! » hurla Sirius

- « NON ! » lança Remus avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Oh la la ! Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as une toute petite mine ?! » s'exclama Augusta Longdubat tandis qu'elle était venue accueillir la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte.

Lily esquissa un maigre sourire, mais elle savait très bien qu'il sonnait faux.

- « Je ne suis pas très en forme en ce moment » souffla-t-elle alors que la vieille femme tapotait amicalement sa joue comme l'aurait fait une mère pour sa fille.

- « Des ennuis de santé ? » s'inquiéta la vieille femme

- « Le moral plutôt… J'ai vécu des évènements difficiles »

- « Le petit Diggory n'est-ce pas ? Quel drame ! Je l'ai appris par la presse et cela m'a bouleversée »

Lily hocha tristement la tête. Depuis le jour où ce petit garçon avait trouvé la mort sous ses yeux, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'elle ne fasse d'horribles cauchemars. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment reposée depuis ce fameux jour et cela se voyait. James n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme, mais tous les deux, ils apprenaient doucement à vivre avec ce souvenir et à surmonter leurs angoisses d'imaginer un de leurs enfants à la place du petit Cedric.

- « Ne pensons plus à de telles choses ! » lança soudain Augusta, tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées « Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas rentrer chez toi et te reposer ? »

- « Non, je vais bien » lui assura la jeune femme « Et puis, aujourd'hui est un jour important… »

- « Oui, tu vas évaluer leur progression ? »

- « Exactement » répondit la jeune femme en souriant d'un sourire franc cette fois « Il y a eu de nouveaux progrès depuis ma dernière visite ? »

- « Enormément ! » répondit la vieille sorcière, visiblement heureuse.

- « Allons voir ça alors » murmura Lily en entrant dans la grande maison des Longdubat

- « Et comment vont les enfants ? » demanda Augusta en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- « Ils vont bien, merci, et Neville ? »

- « Oh ! Il va de mieux en mieux depuis que ces parents sont là et plus Franck et Alice progressent, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il devient éveillé ! C'est merveilleux »

- « En effet » souffla Lily.

Les deux femmes étaient arrivées à l'étage. Augusta se précipita aussitôt vers la chambre de ses enfants dont la porte était ouverte.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air attendri en entrant dans la pièce.

Lily se dépêcha de la rejoindre et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Franck et Alice étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le lit du jeune homme. Neville se trouvait assis entre eux deux, son livre de « Jack et le Haricot Magique » sur les genoux. Il montrait avec applications les images à ses parents.

- « Là, il donne sa vache au monsieur… » expliquait-il patiemment en souriant à sa mère qui le dévorait des yeux avec admiration.

- « Bonjour ! » lança Lily en leur adressant à tous les trois un petit signe de la main.

- « Oh ! Lily ! » lança Neville en se mettant à genoux sur le lit « Ze raconte l'histoire à Papa et Maman ! »

- « C'est très bien ça mon grand ! » lui assura la jeune femme en s'approchant tout doucement d'eux.

- « Livre ! » lança Alice en prenant l'ouvrage des mains de son fils

- « C'est très bien ! » la félicita

- « 'Jour Lily ! » la salua alors Franck en lui adressant un grand sourire.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Augusta.

- « C'est merveilleux les progrès qu'ils ont fait en si peu de temps ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Dire qu'il y a encore deux semaines ils ne parlaient pas ! » lui répondit la vieille femme

- « C'est fantastique, mais nous en avons déjà discuté Augusta. Vous savez très bien qu'il ne faut pas crier au miracle tout de suite. Peut être ne feront-ils plus de progrès pendant des semaines, peut être des mois… »

- « Je suis parfaitement consciente de tout cela Lily, rassure toi. Mais pour le moment, chaque jour apporte sa dose de bonnes surprises… Ils arrivent enfin à reconnaître les gens qu'ils voient souvent et ils savent que Neville est leur fils… Pour le moment, c'est le plus important »

Lily hocha la tête et s'approcha des perfusions. Maintenant que Franck et Alice avaient pris l'habitude de passer d'un lit à l'autre et de se promener dans leur chambre quand l'envie leur prenait, on ne leur administrait la potion que le soir. Lily vérifia le niveau du liquide dans les perfusions et en vérifia la concentration. Pendant tout ce temps, elle se régalait d'écouter Neville parler à ses parents. Il tentait de leur apprendre de nouveaux mots, ce qui était parfois un peu difficile. Pour l'instant, Franck et Alice ne parvenaient à mettre des mots que sur les objets matériels qu'ils pouvaient toucher ou voir. Quelque chose d'aussi abstrait que l'amitié, l'amour ou même le danger leur étaient encore étranger. C'était entre autre pour cela qu'il leur était interdit de quitter leur chambre. Ils pouvaient si facilement se blesser ou sortir et se retrouver sans défense au milieu de nulle part. Ils demandaient plus d'attention encore que la surveillance de leur petit garçon de trois ans et demi.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la jeune femme se rapprocha de la commode qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un carnet rouge foncé qu'elle prit et qu'elle ouvrit. Dans ce carnet, Augusta et les deux elfes de maison notaient scrupuleusement les diverses avancées des deux malades. Lily le parcourut rapidement et se mit à sourire encore plus en lisant la liste des progrès de ses deux amis.

- « C'est merveilleux » souffla Lily en refermant le carnet

- « N'est-ce pas… » murmura Augusta « Je suis tellement fière d'eux »

- « Il va falloir tout de même surveiller au cas où la potion aurait des effets secondaires »

- « Nous surveillons tout cela depuis le début Lily, pour le moment il n'y a rien eut… »

- « Je sais bien, mais j'ai tellement peur que les choses se gâtent » avoua la jeune femme

- « À cause menaces de Ste Mangouste ? » demanda Augusta.

- « Entre autre oui » avoua la jeune femme.

Elle avait vraiment peur de faire empirer le cas des deux anciens aurors, et tout aussi peur de passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban.

- « Lily, il ne faut pas t'angoisser ainsi » souffla Augusta « Mon avocat et celui de Horace ont parfaitement réussit pour le moment à démonter les assauts des avocats de Ste Mangouste. Aucune de leur accusation ne tient la route pour le moment, Franck et Alice sont en pleine forme et vont de mieux en mieux, nous n'avons aucun soucis à nous faire »

- « C'est ce que me dis James » murmura la jeune femme en souriant

- « C'est vrai qu'il est en contact avec nos avocats… Il s'intéresse vraiment beaucoup à ce projet, et sans son soutien financier, je suis persuadée que nous n'aurions jamais pu mener ce projet à bien… »

La vieille femme prit alors les mains de Lily dans les siennes et les serra aussi fort que le permettait ses faibles forces de vieille femme.

- « Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier tous les deux » lança-t-elle dans un souffle

- « Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous remercier, la guérison de Franck et Alice sera notre plus belle récompense… »

- « Merci »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment légèrement émues avant d'être surprise par les rires de Franck et Alice. Lily se tourna vers le lit où ses deux amis s'amusaient avec Neville. Franck avait pris son fils par la taille et le soulevait en riant, tandis que le petit garçon frappait dans ses mains. Alice les regardait avec tendresse.

- « Ils sont beaux tous les trois, ça fait du bien de les voir comme ça. Ca me rappelle quand Neville était bébé et qu'ils travaillaient encore » souffla Lily

- « Moi aussi et nous allons tout faire pour qu'ils progressent encore plus et je garde espoir qu'un jour peut être, Franck et Alice pourront parfaitement s'occuper de lui et qu'ils formeront la même belle famille qu'avant… » lança Augusta .

- « C'est ce que nous souhaitons tous ! » assura Lily en serrant une dernière fois les mains de la vieille femme dans les siennes. « Bon, puisque tout le monde va bien, je vais rentrer chez moi… Vous pourrez vous en sortir toute seule ? Maintenant qu'ils sont plus actifs, ils vous fatiguent sans doute plus… »

- « Ne t'en fait surtout pas pour cela Lily. Winky m'est d'une grande aide et je peux très bien les gérer pour le moment. »

- « Vous en êtes bien sur ? »

- « J'en suis certaine. Rentre chez toi et reposes toi, tu en as bien besoin. Mes amitiés à James et embrasse les enfants pour moi »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas… Oh, je vous en prie, ne me raccompagnez pas, je connais le chemin. Au revoir Augusta, au revoir Neville, au revoir Franck et Alice ! »

Les deux adultes détournèrent alors leurs regards de leur fils et lui sourirent.

- « Revoir ! » lança Franck tandis que Alice lui faisait un signe de la main.

Neville lui, était de nouveau absorbé par son livre et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Lily quitta la chambre en souriant, ce qui était souvent le cas désormais quand elle partait d'ici. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir réussit à faire progresser un peu l'état de santé de ses amis. Chaque semaine, elle atteignait un peu plus l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler sur cette potion : les guérir.

Bien qu'elle ne cesse de répéter à Augusta qu'elle ne devait pas fonder trop d'espoir et qu'elle devait attendre et ne pas tirer de plans sur la comète, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire elle-même. Elle voulait y croire et même si elle ne le montrait pas, chaque jour qui passait la confortait un peu plus dans le fait qu'elle, le professeur Slughorn, Franck et Alice y arriveraient ! Elle quitta la maison après avoir chaleureusement salué Winky et l'autre elfe de maison d'Augusta qui faisaient elles aussi un travail formidable.

Après avoir transplaner, elle arriva devant la maison des Black. Elle entra sans frapper comme à son habitude et entendit des bruits et des rires venir du salon. Elle s'y rendit en souriant et à peine fut elle entrer dans la pièce que Syrielle releva la tête et lui fit un éblouissant sourire. La petite fille se leva alors et courut vers elle.

- « Maman ! »

Lily s'accroupit et l'accueillit dans ses bras qu'elle referma autour de son petit corps fragile et qu'elle souleva contre son cœur.

- « Oh ma chérie ! Bonjour mon cœur… » murmura-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

- « On dirait que c'est le grand amour ce matin ! » lança Océane depuis le canapé.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas levée à cause de son ventre qui limitait beaucoup ses mouvements désormais. Se lever aurait représenté une fatigue bien inutile.

- « Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, elle dormait quand je suis partie… » répondit Lily en contournant le fauteuil pour venir s'y installer.

Océane se mit à sourire tandis que Syrielle, enfournant son pouce dans sa bouche se blottissait un peu plus contre sa maman, agrippant sa chemisette de son petit poing.

- « Ca c'est du câlin… » souffla Lily en souriant et en caressant doucement les cheveux de son petit ange en souriant.

- « Elle au moins s'intéresse à ton retour ! Tes fils s'en moquent un peu ! » plaisanta Océane en souriant.

- « On dirait bien oui… Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? »

- « Harry joue avec Lalyh dans la salle de jeu, Kana les surveille… Quand à Jack, il dort dans ma chambre, j'ai branché le bébé transmetteur »

- « Syrielle était ici toute seule ? » demanda Lily

- « Oui, on a lu des histoires » répondit Océane en désignant une pile de petits livres sur la table basse

- « Elle ne t'a pas fatiguée ? »

- « Non ! Tu penses ! Et puis j'ai l'habitude maintenant… Lalyh est constamment dans mes pattes depuis une semaine ! Elle joue à faire le bébé, elle veut sans arrêt des câlins… Si ça doit continuer comme ça pendant les deux mois qui me restent avant la naissance, je vais devenir folle ! Heureusement que là, elle a Harry pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa sœur ! »

- « Tu dis ça, mais tu serais malheureuse si elle ne restait pas tant avec toi » souffla Lily

- « Oui » avoua la jeune femme en souriant.

Lily se mit à sourire à son tour. Elle savait qu'il était très agréable de voir ses enfants se montrer tendres et câlins. Elle en tout cas ne s'en lassait pas. Elle posa son menton sur la petite tête douce et brune de sa fille et étouffa un bâillement.

- « Tu as mal dormi cette nuit encore pas vrai ? » demanda Océane d'une voix grave

- « Oui » souffla Lily

- « Moi aussi j'ai du mal en ce moment » avoua Océane en encerclant son ventre de ses bras. « Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes toi par contre. Tu as vraiment l'air fatiguée. Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage, on te donnerait peut être quelque chose pour que tu puisses enfin dormir… »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de me gaver de médicaments pour dormir » lança Lily avec sérieux « Je préfères encore être fatiguée »

- « Mais tu vas te ruiner la santé »

- « Mais non… » souffla la jeune femme.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore t'ait confié cette mission à toi si tu es exténuée alors qu'il me la refusé à moi ! » grogna Océane, faussement fâchée.

- « Je ne suis pas enceinte moi ! » rétorqua Lily en souriant avant de reprendre d'un air plus grave « Et puis justement, le fait de faire cette mission me permettra peut être de penser à autre chose qu'à la mort de Cedric et que cela me fatiguera assez pour que je recommence à dormir… »

- « Tu me tiendras au courant pas vrai ? » demanda Océane

- « Je viendrais te faire mon rapport avant même de le faire à Dumbledore ! » assura Lily en souriant.

- « Tu commences quand ? »

- « Demain… J'ai rendez-vous à l'orphelinat où il a été placé enfant… Dumbledore m'a demandé de poser des questions et de voir s'il n'y aurait pas des détails qui auraient échappé à son souvenir… Ca m'étonnerait, mais bon, il faut bien commencer quelque part ! »

- « Oui » approuva Océane « Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras à merveille ! »

- « On verra… » se contenta de répondre Lily.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Elle avait passé la matinée à angoisser. Elle était tendue, elle avait peur et cela se ressentait. Drago ne cessait de la regarder avec inquiétude et malgré tous les sourires qu'elle lui adressait et qu'elle voulait rassurants, elle voyait bien qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. D'ailleurs, elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans son salon, pour tenter de se calmer un peu. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu, tard la veille, un hibou lui annonçant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait la voir en personne, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Il lui faisait peur, terriblement peur. Pourtant, elle avait le sang pur et elle avait toujours soutenue les idées du Mage Noir. Elle avait toujours écouté ce que disait Lucius, elle avait toujours tout fait pour que leur Maître n'ait rien à leur reprocher. Mais depuis que son mari était en prison, elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était terriblement furieux contre son mari qu'il tenait pour responsable de l'échec de la mission du Ministère. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait maintenant être irréprochable, le problème est qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Elle voulait bien faire, vraiment, et elle espérait pouvoir autant qu'il lui était possible venir en aide à son Maître… Il lui avait de toutes façons déjà fait comprendre qu'il serait capable de s'en prendre à Drago si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de contrer l'un de ses ordres. Et si Narcissa était certaine d'une chose, c'était bien celle là. Jamais, elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son fils, personne ! Et même s'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était prête à tout pour que Drago vive en paix, loin de ce genre de chose. Il n'était qu'un enfant après tout, son enfant.

Le pop caractéristique d'un transplange se fit alors entendre dans l'entrée. La jeune femme sursauta. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à son fils qui jouaient sur le sol avec ses figurines de plomb, elle quitta le salon pour accueillir son visiteur. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue qui regardait autour de lui l'air impassible.

- « Bonjour » le salua la jeune femme

- « Bonjour Narcissa, tu es prête ? Il faudrait que nous ne tardions pas trop »

- « Laisse moi cinq minutes » demanda la jeune femme en lui tournant le dos.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon et s'approcha de son fils. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et releva son visage d'ange du bout de ses doigts. Il était tellement beau qu'elle se mit à sourire.

- « Au revoir mon chéri, je pars, mais je promets de te revenir vite » murmura-t-elle « Sois bien sage mon amour, je t'aime »

Elle se pencha et embrassa le front de son fils. Le petit garçon tendit alors ses bras et les noua autour du cou de sa maman qui se mit à sourire. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui de ses petites forces avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur une de ses joues. Attendrie, Narcissa regarda encore un petit moment son fils avant de se relever. Elle soupira et claqua des doigts. Elle attendit que son elfe de maison qui était chargé de surveiller Drago pendant son absence arrive avant de quitter la pièce. Rogue attendait toujours, impassible dans l'entrée.

- « C'est bon… » murmura Narcissa en se plaçant à ses côtés « On peut y aller »

- « Tu y es déjà aller toute seule ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Elle lui fit signe que non de la tête. Quelque part, elle était contente que ce soit lui, plutôt que Bellatrix qui soit venu la chercher. Avec le jeune homme, elle n'était pas gênée de ne pas savoir. Avec sa sœur, elle se sentait toujours obligée de ne se montrer plus forte qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Bellatrix était tellement sûre d'elle, tellement confiante. Narcissa l'avait toujours beaucoup admiré et elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était capable de bien faire elle aussi… Mais Bellatrix était tellement exigeante par moment… Elle l'avait toujours été.

- « Prends mon bras » souffla Rogue.

Narcissa lui obéit immédiatement et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les premiers signes du transplanage d'escorte. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses pieds le sol dur et ferme. Elle se trouvait devant une grande et ancienne demeure. Elle était assez belle, mais aucune chaleur n'en sortait. Elle ne donnait pas envie d'y pénétrer, tout semblait froid et triste. La jeune femme frissonna malgré la douceur du climat.

- « Allons-y, il ne faut pas que nous le fassions attendre » décréta Rogue en s'éloignant d'elle et en avançant à pas rapide vers la grande demeure.

Narcissa lui emboîta le pas, bien décidée à être forte et fière, comme il convenait à une femme de son rang. Elle se redressa et c'est majestueusement qu'elle entra dans la belle et grande maison. Le silence y régnait, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante.

- « Par ici… » lui souffla Rogue en tournant dans le premier couloir qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant de s'engouffrer dans une pièce, grande et lumineuse dans laquelle attendaient plusieurs personnes. Narcissa les avaient tous déjà vu au moins une fois, mais n'avait pas retenu leurs noms a tous. Seules quelques têtes lui étaient familières, dont bien évidemment celle de Bellatrix.

- « Que fais-tu ici, Cissy ? » demanda justement cette dernière avec surprise.

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a demandé de venir » répondit Rogue à sa place.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Bellatrix « Mais qu'à tu donc fais pour mériter un tel honneur ?! »

- « Je ne sais pas Bella » répondit la jeune femme qui pour sa part ne se considérait pas chanceuse d'avoir droit à une telle entrevue.

Elle s'en serait volontiers passée. Sans ajouter un mot, elle s'installa sur la seule chaise libre qui restait dans la pièce. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle pouvait être stressée. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Personne ne parlait, ou alors uniquement à voix basse. Les visages étaient fermés et graves. Narcissa ne se sentait décidément pas à sa place.

C'est alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua violemment. Un jeune homme entra. Il paraissait furieux et frustré. Narcissa le reconnut, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir plusieurs fois. Barty Croupton Jr n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il paraissait un peu plus dément cependant.

- « J'en ai assez ! » hurla-t-il en donnant un violent coup de poing dans une bibliothèque qui se trouvait non loin de lui « J'en ai assez de ne faire que des missions minables alors que j'ai montré à de nombreuses reprises que j'étais aussi capable que beaucoup d'autre ici ! »

Croupton faisait un peu peur. Il était rouge de colère et il fulminait. Narcissa se demandait s'il était capable de se contrôler où si elle devait s'attendre à le voir détruire tous les meubles de la pièce.

- « Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi que l'on demande de recruter le bleusaille ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire des missions plus importantes ! »

Narcissa le regardait avec inquiétude et crut entendre Bellatrix ricaner. Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il constamment que sa sœur jette de l'huile sur le feu ?

- « Tu as un commentaire à faire Bellatrix ?! » demanda Croupton d'un air mauvais.

Narcissa sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna. Rogue se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- « Viens, c'est à toi maintenant… »

La jeune femme frémit mais garda un visage impassible. Elle se leva et quitta la salle, occultant totalement les cris qui fusaient désormais entre sa sœur et son collègue mangemort. Elle suivit Rogue jusqu'à une pièce à l'étage après avoir pris plusieurs escaliers et plusieurs couloirs. Bientôt, le jeune homme s'immobilisa devant une porte.

- « Voilà, il t'attend. » lui souffla-t-il « Bon courage »

Narcissa le remercia d'un discret signe de tête et attendit qu'il se soit éloigner avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de tourner la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant et Narcissa se dépêcha d'entrer pour que ce bruit cesse au plus vite. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur elle, elle entendit une voix sifflante s'adresser à elle.

- « Approche… »

Narcissa parvint à maîtriser ses tremblements et se retourna. Les yeux fixés sur le sol pour ne pas croiser le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'avança du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis avant de s'incliner doucement.

- « Narcissa… » siffla le mage noir « Te souviens-tu de notre dernière rencontre ? »

- « Oui, Maître » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- « Tu te rappelles donc que je t'avais dit qu'un jour, il te faudrait racheter la faute de ton mari »

- « Je m'en souviens »

- « Parfait ! Car il se trouve que j'ai une mission à te confier et j'entends bien que tu la mène à terme »

- « Je ferais tout mon possible… »

- « Ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Il faut que ce soit une réussite et tu sais parfaitement que j'ai les moyens de te faire payer si jamais tu n'y arrivais pas »

Cette fois, Narcissa ne pu s'empêcher de frémir en entendant cette menace à peine voilée envers Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été plus qu'explicite à ce sujet lors de leur dernière rencontre.

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un hésitante.

- « Il va falloir que tu entres en relation avec Brajow et Beurk, le magasin sur l'Allée des Embrumes »

- « Je connais… » souffla Narcissa.

- « Ils ont en leur possession un objet qui me sera de la plus grande utilité. Je veux que tu t'assures qu'il reste en notre possession. Il faudra sans doute aussi le réparer un peu, mais je pense qu'elle pourra encore nous servir »

- « De quoi s'agit-il Maître ? » se risqua à demander Narcissa.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le droit de lui adresser ainsi la parole, aussi directement, mais elle n'avait pas réussit à se contrôler.

- « Il s'agit d'une armoire qui nous permettra d'infiltrer Poudlard… C'est un de mes fidèles mangemorts qui a entendu un de ses anciens camarades d'école se vanter qu'il avait réussit plusieurs fois à quitter le château de cette manière… Il n'y a aucune raison que nous n'arrivions pas à faire le chemin en sens inverse »

- « Très bien » souffla Narcissa « Je ferais donc de mon mieux pour remplir ma mission » lui assura-t-elle en espérant que cela signifierait la fin de cet entretien qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- « Je l'espère pour toi ! Pense à ton fils, Narcissa… Pense à ton fils ».

La jeune femme frémit et s'inclina encore plus.


	136. Chapter 136

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente cinq : Combattants**

__

« J'évince et j'rentre dedans  
Manière forte et grincements de dents  
Les portes du ciel s'ouvrent, j'ai l'esprit sanglant  
(…)  
Déterminés, on laisse de côté l'émotivité  
Les motifs ont été cités, il fallait attaquer »  
Passi

Peter croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la fenêtre. Il observait discrètement les préparatifs de la nouvelle mission de Bellatrix. Il voyait tout cela d'un mauvais œil. Si d'habitude, il se laissait plus ou moins embarquer dans les virées de cette hystérique, cette fois il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, ce qui bien sur avait attiré sur lui les foudres de la jeune femme.

- « Tu vas nous fixer encore longtemps ?! Peureux ! Lâche ! » cracha justement cette dernière qui avait remarqué qu'il l'observait.

Peter ne lui répondit pas et tenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Pourtant devant celui de la jeune femme, il baissa les yeux, furieux, autant contre elle que contre lui-même.

- « Il ne vient pas ? » demanda alors McNair

- « Non ! Il préfère rester tranquillement ici à se tourner les pouces plutôt que de se rendre utile ! Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu entreras dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

- « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour me reposer que je n'y vais pas ! » grogna Peter entre ses dents en tentant une nouvelle fois de croiser le regard de sa collègue.

Bellatrix éclata alors d'un rire mauvais.

- « C'est vrai… C'est que tu es un grand sentimental Queudver ! Tu as du mal à oublier ton passé ! » lui cracha-t-elle d'un ton cœur moqueur.

- « Par Morgane ! C'est vrai que nous allons rendre une petite visite à tes anciens petits camarades de jeu ! » s'exclama alors McNair en terminant de nouer les attaches de sa cape « C'est étonnant j'aurais pourtant cru que tu aurais voulu t'amuser un peu… »

Peter ne préféra pas répondre et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il posa son front sur le carreau froid. Il pleuvait et les gouttes frappaient la vitre à intervalles réguliers avant de ruisseler doucement. Le jeune homme essaya de les fixer pour repousser les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, sans pour autant y parvenir. Il pensait à James, Sirius et Remus, ses anciens amis…

Il soupira. Il les avait trahi, il était passé de l'autre côté. Il ne regrettait pas son geste car il était convaincu d'être du côté des gagnants, mais il gardait de bons souvenirs en leur compagnie et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise en cet instant. Bellatrix avait retrouvé leur trace, enfin, la trace de leur entreprise pour être plus précis. Peter avait été surpris. Il n'imaginait pas James et Sirius en train de travailler… Ils étaient tous les deux tellement riches ! Mais ce n'était pas le propos. Bellatrix les avait donc localisés et allait dans quelques minutes partir pour les attaquer, là bas. Ils se croyaient en sécurité et pourtant, ils verraient bientôt débarquer cinq mangemorts dans leurs locaux… Peter ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver devant eux, pas après ce qu'il leur avait fait. Il aurait bien trop peur de leur réaction et puis… Peter répugnait à leur faire du mal directement. Jusqu'à présent, il l'avait toujours fait de manière indirecte. Le résultat était le même, mais au moins, sa conscience restait tranquille… Décidément, ce n'était pas possible. Peter ne pouvait pas envisager de les affronter tous les trois, face à face.

- « Bellatrix, il serait peut être temps que tu nous explique clairement ce que tu veux que nous fassions ? » suggéra alors McNair en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Peter fut tiré de ses réflexions, décolla son front de la vitre froide et se tourna. Bellatrix était debout au centre de la pièce, l'air sûre d'elle et hautaine, comme toujours. Elle observa un moment ses compagnons de mission, son mari, McNair et deux nouvelles recrues, visiblement très impressionnées par elle, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- « Nous allons nous rendre ensemble à l'entreprise Jasire, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trois hommes y travaillent ainsi qu'une secrétaire… Seul deux d'entre eux m'intéressent, mais puisque les autres seront là… »

Elle éclata alors d'un rire aigu qui glaça d'effroi Peter. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça.

- « On va les tuer ? » demanda une des jeunes recrues

- « Non... » souffla Bellatrix « En tout cas pas mes proies ! Je veux Black et Potter pour moi ! Je vous défends d'y toucher ! »

- « Que comptes-tu faire d'eux ? » demanda McNair qui ne semblait pas surpris qu'elle se réserve ses propres victimes.

- « Les faire parler dans un premier temps… M'amuser dans un second… » répondit la jeune femme, visiblement excitée à l'idée de tant de réjouissances.

- « Les faire parler ? » demanda la nouvelle recrue qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- « Oui, j'ai des informations capitales à leur soutirer » lui répondit Bellatrix comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide.

- « Tu crois vraiment y parvenir ?! » ne pu s'empêcher de lancer Peter.

Il vit la jeune femme se tourner vers lui et le regarder d'un air amusé. Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à déglutir et se força à lui faire face.

- « Tu disais ? » demanda Bellatrix d'un air narquois.

- « Tu penses vraiment que tu vas réussir à leur faire dire quoique se soit ? » demanda Peter « Tu y crois réellement ? Je les connais ! Ils ne diront rien ! »

Bellatrix le toisa de son air hautain.

- « Je connais des méthodes qui ont déjà largement fait leurs preuves… Ils parleront ! » lui assura-t-elle

- « N'en sois pas si sûre ! » insista Peter « James aime son fils plus que sa vie et je suis prêt à parier que Sirius préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de dire où se trouve Océane ! S'il lui a fait un enfant, c'est qu'elle compte trop pour lui pour prendre le risque de la voir menacée ! Je sais comment ils pensent Bellatrix ! J'ai vécu avec eux ! Je sais comment ils fonctionnent ! »

- « Tu parles ! » lança Bellatrix en lui tournant le dos.

- « J'ai entendu James le dire plus d'une fois ! Il est capable de mourir pour Harry ou pour Lily ! Je sais que c'est stupide mais c'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses ! Si tu le captures, il ne te donnera aucune information ! » 

- « Et bien qu'il se taise ! » hurla alors Bellatrix « Peu importe qu'il meurt ! Si j'ai retrouvé sa trace, je retrouverais celle de son mioche ! Son bureau doit être plein d'information sur sa famille, son adresse ou… »

Cette fois Peter se mit à rire, mais se tut aussitôt que la jeune femme se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, le regard haineux car elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, sale rat ?! »

- « Je ris de ta naïveté ! » lui répondit Peter d'un ton mal assuré « L'entreprise doit être bourrée de dispositifs de sécurité et ils n'ont rien du laissé traîner qui pourrait permettre de les localiser ! Tes précédents plans ont trop bien marché Bellatrix ! Tu leur as fait peur ! Vraiment ! Ils n'ont rien du laisser au hasard ! »

Peter lu alors dans les yeux de sa collègue qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer et il était sans doute hors de question de renoncer à cette mission… elle n'avait pas d'autre plan. Elle se détourna de lui et apostropha un peu violemment ses collègues.

- « Allons-y ! On a assez perdu de temps en bavardages inutiles ! » 

Les quatre hommes se levèrent alors sans un mot, les nouvelles recrues semblaient passablement terrifiées. Tous passèrent devant Peter sans lui accorder un regard. Le jeune homme les regarda quitter la pièce puis à travers la fenêtre recouverte de buée, il les vit transplaner. Il soupira et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Le silence de la maison désormais vide ne fit que raviver ses angoisses. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ses anciens amis allaient s'en sortir.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Par Merlin ! » souffla Sirius dans un bâillement « Qu'est-ce que c'est dur le matin ! »

James releva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train de lire et regarda son ami en souriant. Allongé sur le canapé de son bureau, les jambes posées sur un des accoudoirs, la tête sur l'autre, il s'étirait nonchalamment.

- « Tu sais que tu devrais te réveiller avant de te lever ! » lança James en souriant

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » grogna Sirius en étouffant un autre bâillement. « Je n'ai jamais été du matin, souviens toi ! »

- « Oh je m'en souviens bien ! » lui assura James d'un air amusé

- « J'espère que Remus ne va pas trop tarder avec les cafés parce que je pense que je vais me rendormir sinon » souffla Sirius en se redressant d'un seul coup.

James fit non de la tête d'un air amusé, mais il devait bien avouer aussi qu'il sentait qu'il serait productif une fois sa dose quotidienne de caféine avalée… Surtout après cette nuit où il avait très mal dormi. Lily avait de nouveau fait des cauchemars et pour couronner le tout, Jack avait eu une poussée de fièvre à cause d'une dent qui commençait à pousser ce qui l'avait rendu de mauvaise humeur et insomniaque. James avait l'impression qu'il ne tenait que pour attendre le week end, où il pourrait enfin dormir un peu plus…

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra avec un plateau chargé de trois grands gobelets en carton. James l'accueillit avec un sourire tandis que Sirius se mettait debout.

- « Me revoilà… » annonça Remus en posant précautionneusement le plateau sur le bureau de James.

- « Tu es notre sauveur ! » lança Sirius en se saisissant d'un des gobelets

- « Sirius dormait debout ! » plaisanta James en prenant à son tour son propre gobelet.

- « J'ai du aller à l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse » expliqua Remus « Ils ont fermé le pub du coin de la rue… »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas précisé sur la pancarte »

James haussa les sourcils. Depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas rare que des commerces ferment. Souvent, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus suffisamment de clients, ou alors parce que les gérants avaient été arrêtés par les aurors, soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts. James doutait fortement que la plupart des commerçants arrêtés étaient réellement des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais c'était la nouvelle politique du Ministère. Faire preuve de la plus grande méfiance et durcir les contrôles de routine. Il paraissait même que depuis quelques semaines, les lettres de délation allaient bon train et le Ministère en tenait largement compte pour choisir chez qui il allait faire des perquisitions.

- « On a beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui ? » demanda Remus

- « Pas mal… » souffla Sirius « On dirait que les affaires reprennent un peu »

- « Oui » lança James « Il y a une augmentation des demandes de dossier, c'est vraiment bien »

- « Tant mieux ! » lança Remus « Sur quoi tu travailles ? »

Il désigna d'un signe de tête le dossier ouvert devant James. Le jeune homme se mit alors à sourire.

- « On finance une équipe de Quidditch amateur et j'ai revu son entraîneur la semaine dernière. Il s'inquiète parce qu'il parait que le Ministère veut annuler les championnats pour des raisons de sécurité. Il voulait savoir si on allait continuer à les financer parce qu'il avait peur qu'on les laisse tomber, ce qui signifierait la fin du club. Donc je jette un coup d'œil à son dossier, mais apparemment, il n'y aura pas de soucis pour nous. Ils ont eu de supers résultats cette saison dans les championnats amicaux. Ils iront loin je pense »

- « Ca c'est cool ! » souffla Sirius en souriant

- « Et j'ai gardé le meilleurs pour la fin ! » lança James en souriant « Dans le but de mieux me convaincre de les garder parmi nos clients, l'entraîneur m'a donné quatre tickets pour aller voir jouer l'équipe ce dimanche ! Ils font un match amical contre une équipe de Folkestone. »

- « Génial ! » lança Sirius en se levant « Ce sera donc un week end Quidditch ?! »

- « Oui ! Réserve ton dimanche après midi ! » annonça James en souriant.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent en souriant quand soudain un cri les fit sursauter. C'était Lucrécia, qui se trouvait dans la pièce principale de Jasire. En un bond, les trois garçons se ruèrent vers la porte. Remus qui était le plus près l'ouvrit et c'est par-dessus son épaule que James aperçut ce qui se passait. Des mangemorts ! Il y avait des mangemorts dans leur entreprise.

Ce fut un grand choc pour James. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose pouvait se passer. Ils avaient toujours tout fait pour être discret et leur entreprise ne se mêlait ni de près ni de loin aux activités des mangemorts. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible et pourtant… Pourtant cinq personnes encagoulées, baguettes brandies d'un air menaçant leur faisait face. Immédiatement, James sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche, il fut imité par ses amis. James se mit alors à penser qu'ils avaient tous les trois été bien inspirés d'avoir entièrement vérifier le système de sécurité la veille au soir. Ils avaient même augmenté les défenses sécuritaires, rendant tout sort anti-transplanage inactif. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent dans la pièce principale de leur entreprise.

- « Tiens, tiens ! » lança un des mangemorts qui se tenaient face à eux « Voilà enfin ceux que nous recherchions ! »

Le mangemort qui se tenait alors le plus en avant fit alors un pas supplémentaire et James serra encore un peu plus fort sa baguette. Le mangemort leva sa main jusqu'à sa cagoule et l'arracha d'un geste vif avant de la faire tomber sur le sol. Et c'est avec horreur que James aperçut le visage de Bellatrix. Ses entrailles se serrèrent tandis que Sirius poussait un grondement sourd à ses côtés. La jeune femme quand à elle avait un grand sourire.

- « Quel plaisir de vous revoir messieurs ! » souffla-t-elle d'un air moqueur

- « Dégage de là Bellatrix ! » gronda Sirius d'un air mauvais.

- « Est-ce une manière d'accueillir un membre de sa famille, Sirius ? » lança Bellatrix d'un air mauvais.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses collègues et désigna son cousin du doigt.

- « Celui là ! » cria-t-elle

Puis James la vit de tourner vers lui et le pointer aussi de son long doigt sec.

- « Et celui là… Ils sont à moi ! » lança-t-elle à ses collègues d'un air menaçant.

James sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. De quel droit cette hystérique se permettait de les considérer, Sirius et lui, comme des jouets ! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre…

- « Dégagez de là ! » lança Remus d'une voix froide et menaçante « Les aurors ont été prévenus, on a un bouton d'alerte, ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre. »

- « Tu mens ! » lança McNair en souriant d'un air menaçant « Ils n'ont pas été prévenus… »

Il jeta alors un regard amusé en direction de Lucrécia et James l'imita aussitôt et vit avec horreur le visage de la secrétaire figé dans une expression étrange. Elle semblait hurler mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas et aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. James espéra très fort que la jeune femme n'avait été que stupéfixiée.

Le mensonge de Remus tombait à l'eau… De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais eu à Jasire de bouton d'alarme de ce genre. Ce n'était qu'un grand coup de bluff. James se raidit d'un seul coup. Il ne quittait pas Bellatrix du regard car de tous les mangemorts, il estimait que c'était elle la plus dangereuse de tous. Il l'avait tellement de fois vu à l'œuvre. Il savait qu'elle était capable du pire… Et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle en fasse à la preuve dans les minutes qui allait suivre. A côté de lui, Sirius semblait fulminer de rage et se contenir pour ne pas se jeter sur sa cousine et l'étrangler à mains nues. Mais quelque soit les griefs qu'il avait contre sa cousine, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de force et que tenter quoique se soit maintenant était tout bonnement du suicide.  
Le jeune homme sentit une vague de panique le gagner. Quelles étaient les possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant eux ? En tout cas elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. La seule sortie était bloquée par les cinq mangemorts. Lucrécia était, James l'espérait fortement, stupéfixiée, mais en tout cas, incapable de se déplacer seule, il faudrait donc se charger d'elle aussi. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, à la merci de ses tueurs. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule possibilité… Se débrouiller pour récupérer la jeune femme et transplaner avant que les mangemorts ne s'énervent et ne se mettent à faire des choses stupides comme se mettre à lancer des sorts.

James se tourna vers Remus. Il avait le visage grave et tendu. Sa main restait crispée contre sa baguette. James devait sans doute avoir la même attitude. Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes depuis que les mangemorts avait déjoué leur bluff, pourtant, il semblait au jeune homme qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Sa respiration était accélérée et il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa cage thoracique.  
Il continuait à scruter Bellatrix et c'est alors qu'il la vit cesser de les menacer de sa baguette et faire des mouvements compliqués avec elle, mais il ne parvint pas à deviner ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Elle n'avait pas formulé son sort. L'opération prit quelques secondes avant que le visage de la jeune femme ne se décompose. Frénétiquement, elle recommença la même série de gestes avant de finalement comprendre ce qui se passait. James aussi, il l'avait suffisamment vu à l'œuvre ses dernières semaines pour savoir comment elle fonctionnait. Apparemment, elle avait tenté de jeter un sortilège pour les empêcher de transplaner mais elle avait échoué à deux reprises, preuve que les dispositifs de sécurité qu'ils avaient revu quelques jours auparavant fonctionnaient. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper pour le moment car déjà Bellatrix réalisait qu'ils pouvaient transplaner à tout moment et ainsi lui échapper… Ce qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à faire d'ailleurs, ils devaient sauver leurs peaux.

La mangemort se retourna alors d'un geste vif vers ses collègues qui eux, continuaient à les maintenir en joue.

- « On ne peut pas les coincer ici ! » leur hurla-t-elle d'un air énervé.

Durant quelques secondes alors, quelques toutes petites secondes, les quatre autres mangemorts, sans doute surpris baissèrent leur garde.

Tout ce déroula alors dans ce court, très court laps de temps. James vit Remus bondir en direction de Lucrécia et la prendre dans ses bras.

- « On y va ! » hurla-t-il avant de transplaner dans un pop sonore.

Bellatrix se retourna automatiquement et poussa un cri de rage en voyant qu'il lui manquait deux otages.

- « Nooooon ! »

Son cri était terrifiant, mais ce qui effraya le plus James, c'était que Sirius et lui était désormais seuls, face à cinq mangemorts. Il su alors que ce qu'ils allaient faire n'était pas très héroïque, mais tout ce qui comptait maintenant était de sauver leurs vies. Il y avait un temps pour tout et ce temps là n'était à consacrer aux folies.

- « Sirius ! » souffla James à son ami « Faut partir ! »

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

- « Je vais la tuer » murmura-t-il simplement, mais avec une détermination qui fit froid dans le dos à James.

- « Fais pas le con Sirius ! » grogna James en faisant un pas de côté pour se rapprocher de lui.

- « On aura plus de problème si elle est plus là ! » insista Sirius en serrant un peu plus sa main autour de sa baguette.

- « Non ! » lança James.

Et tandis que Bellatrix réagissait au quart de tour et abaissait sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort, le jeune homme sauta sur son ami. Il le percuta de plein fouet et l'entraîna dans une longue chute mais avant qu'ils n'aient touché le sol et juste avant que le sortilège de Bellatrix ne les atteigne, James avait transplané.

C'est à un grand choc sourd que James sentit qu'ils avaient atterri. Sirius avait amorti sa chute, mais lui n'avait pas eu de chance. Son dos avait violemment heurté le sol inégal du chemin qui séparait leurs deux maisons. James se dégagea rapidement et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se lever.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il

Mais Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Une fois debout, il lâcha sa main d'un geste rageur, se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette qui gisait sur le sol et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. James le suivit d'un bon pas et finit par le rattraper. Il le saisit par le bras et le retint fermement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! » lui lança-t-il « Tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner là bas ?! »

Sirius se retourna alors aussitôt et le regarda d'un air grave.

- « Elle a juré de s'en prendre à ma famille et j'avais une occasion en or de la mettre hors d'état de nuire… »

- « Tu n'avais rien du tout ! » s'écria alors James qui était désormais en colère contre son meilleur ami. « On ne pouvait rien faire contre eux cinq ! Ca aurait été un massacre ! »

- « Mais je l'aurais peut être eu elle ! J'ai juré que je protègerais ma famille ! Je ne peux pas la laisser nous faire du mal comme ça ! Elle a trouvé la Jasire, c'est quoi sa prochaine étape ?! » s'exclama

- « Elle ne nous trouvera pas ici ! » lui rétorqua James.

Mais il n'était plus aussi convaincu qu'auparavant. Le fait de voir débarquer des mangemorts à Jasire avait considérablement ébranlé sa conviction selon laquelle ils avaient réussit à éloigné Bellatrix d'eux. Dans ce cas, que signifiait l'attaque qu'elle avait commise lors de cette réception et qui avait conduit à la mort du petit Diggory ? Mais il chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler pour le moment, comme empêcher son ami de jouer les kamikazes. 

- « Lâche moi James ! » demanda alors Sirius

- « Pas si tu ne me promet pas que tu ne retourneras pas là bas ! » déclara le jeune femme d'un ton ferme.

Mais son ami se contenta de le fixer d'un air grave.

- « Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être aussi buté cinq minutes ! » hurla alors James « Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'ils doivent être en train de tout mettre à sac là bas ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'y retourner c'est signer ton arrêt de mort ?! »

- « On ne va pas les laisser détruire ce qu'on a mis tant de temps à monter sans réagir ! »

- « Si ! Parce qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie ! Ce n'est qu'une entreprise Sirius ! On la remontera, on travaillera dur mais on y arrivera ! Ce qui compte c'est qu'on ai réussit à leur échapper ! Toi tu veux juste y retourner pour Bellatrix… »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Mais bon sang ! Tu penses à quoi là ?! Tu penses à Océane ? Tu penses à Lalyh ? Tu penses que si tu retournes là bas, elles se retrouveront seules ?! Tu penses que si tu retournes là bas, Maelys ne connaîtra jamais son père ?! »

Son ton avait été sec et cassant, mais James savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour faire revenir Sirius à la raison. Ce dernier se figea d'ailleurs et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. James su alors qu'il pouvait le lâcher. Il n'y avait plus aucun risque pour qu'il parte. Il avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

- « Pardon » souffla Sirius en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

- « C'est rien » répondit James « On a tous les nerfs en pelote. On a eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là… »

- « Je trouve aussi… Mais ça me mine de savoir qu'on a sûrement plus de boulot »

James ne répondit rien et se retourna. Lui aussi se sentit très mal. Cette entreprise ils l'avaient monté tous les trois et ils s'y étaient beaucoup investis… et il ne resterait sans doute plus rien. Rien ne pouvait résister à la fureur de Bellatrix quand elle était lancée.

- « Il va falloir prévenir le professeur Dumbledore » lança Sirius, rompant le silence.

- « Oui… et voir comment va Lucrécia… J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait de trop grave » souffla James

- « Tu crois que Remus l'a emmené directement à Ste Mangouste où qu'il l'a amené chez nous d'abord ? »

- « On a pas trente six moyens de le savoir ! » conclut James en arrivant devant sa maison.

Il ouvrit la porte et appela Dobby aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. L'elfe apparut instantanément et s'inclina devant lui. James le questionna et l'elfe lui appris que depuis leurs départs, à Lily et lui le matin même, personne ne s'était présenté ici, mais qu'il avait cru voir des personnes entrer chez les Black. James le remercia distraitement et se dépêcha de rejoindre Sirius qui ouvrait déjà la porte de sa maison.

- « C'est nous ! » lança-t-il justement.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama alors la voix d'Océane qui venait à votre rencontre « Vous voilà enfin ! Vous n'avez rien ?! Merci ! Merlin merci ! »

Elle se blottit alors dans les bras de son mari qui posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- « Pourquoi vous arrivez si tard ?! Remus est là depuis dix minutes ! » demanda-t-elle alors en s'éloignant un peu de Sirius.

- « James avait besoin de me remettre les idées en place » se contenta de répondre Sirius qui déjà se rendait dans le salon.

James l'imita et bientôt, ils furent tous les deux près de Remus et Lucrécia qui étaient installés sur le canapé.

- « Ca va ? » demanda James à la jeune femme qui tremblait un peu et qui était entourée d'une couverture légère qu'elle serrait contre elle.

Lucrécia se contenta de lui hocher la tête.

- « Par chance, il se sont contentés de la stupéfixier… Je l'ai réanimé devant la maison mais j'ai eu du mal à lui faire lire l'adresse sur le papier pour la faire entrer ici… » expliqua Remus à ses deux amis « Vous avez transplané longtemps après moi ? »

- « Non, on a profité de l'effet de surprise de ton départ pour partir » lança James avant que Sirius n'ouvre la bouche.

Il n'était pas utile qu'Océane apprenne que son mari avait voulu rester et se battre contre sa folle furieuse de cousine.

- « Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Océane d'une toute petite voix en se rapprochant de Sirius qui l'enlaça tendrement.

- « On va devoir tout recommencer à zéro… Je pense qu'on peut considérer que Jasire n'existe plus…. »

Océane étouffa un cri en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche et les trois garçons échangèrent un regard triste. C'était une partie de leur vie qui devait être en train de partir en fumée.

- « Enfin » souffla Remus « Le plus important c'est qu'il n'y ait rien là bas qui permettent de vous retrouver ici… »

- « Mais combien de temps encore sommes nous en sécurité ?! » demanda James plus pour lui-même que pour avoir une véritable réponse.

D'ailleurs, personne ne répondit et pendant un moment, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce et sur ses occupants. Remus se leva alors.

- « Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore ! » souffla-t-il

- « Envoie-en un aussi à Kingsley ! » lança Sirius « Ce serait bien que les aurors mettent leur nez là dedans aussi »

James soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il prit son menton entre ses mains et soupira, réalisant à quelle vitesse tout pouvait basculer…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçue si rapidement » dit poliment Lily en serrant la main à la directrice de l'orphelinat où avait vécu le petit Tom Jedusor.

Elle était grande et décharnée, elle avait un visage anguleux. Elle paraissait épuisée et anxieuse, sans doute parce que la responsabilité d'un tel établissement devait lui causer beaucoup de souci et de stress. Lily s'installa alors dans le fauteuil que la directrice, Mrs Cole, lui avait indiqué. La directrice s'installa de l'autre côté de son bureau et sortit d'un large tiroir une grande bouteille de gin.

- « Vous en voulez un verre ? » demanda Mrs Cole au bout d'un moment.

- « Non merci » répondit Lily en faisant non de la tête.

- « Bon… » souffla la directrice en sortant un unique verre dans laquelle elle versa une très généreuse dose.

Puis elle le porta à ses lèvres et le bu d'un trait ce qui démontrait qu'elle n'était pas une novice dans la matière. Elle se servit une nouvelle fois avant de prendre la parole.

- « Je croyais que c'était Mr Dumberton… » commença-t-elle

- « Le professeur Dumbledore » la corrigea Lily

- « Oui, pardon. Je disais donc que je pensais d'après sa lettre que ce serait le Mr Dunberbore qui viendrait aujourd'hui » lança la directrice.

- « Il est très occupé et n'a pas pu se déplacer lui-même, alors il m'a chargé de venir à sa place » répondit Lily qui avait renoncé de la reprendre sur le fait qu'elle écorchait continuellement le nom du directeur de Poudlard.

- « Je vois… » souffla la directrice « Donc, madame… »

- « Potter »

- « Madame Potter, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas très bien comprit l'objet de votre visite » souffla la directrice.

- « Oh… C'est très simple en fait… Monsieur Jedusor a demandé au professeur Dumbledore de l'aider à retrouver la trace de personnes qu'il a connu dans son enfance » mentit la jeune femme avec un aplomb calculé.

Elle avait mis tout cela au point avec le professeur Dumbledore la veille quand ils s'étaient vu pour mettre cet entretien au point.

- « Mais pourquoi a-t-il besoin de retrouver la trace de tous ces gens ? » demanda Mrs Cole qui se versait à présent un troisième verre de gin.

- « Comme vous le savez, Mr Jedusor n'a aucune famille. Il souhaiterait donc retrouver la trace de ses anciens amis pour pouvoir les nommés comme ses héritiers sur son testament… »

Lily était un peu moins confiante désormais car c'était la partie du mensonge la moins crédible, elle espérait qu'elle saurait tout de même se montrer convaincante.

- « Vraiment ?! » s'étonna Mrs Cole en reposant violemment son verre sur son bureau.

Elle essuya ensuite sa bouche d'un geste peu élégant et la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Cela ne ressemble pas à l'image que je gardais de lui… Tom a toujours été un garçon solitaire et égoïste, il n'a jamais rien fait pour se rapprocher des autres »

- « Tout le monde change, Mrs Cole » souffla Lily « Les enfants sont tous un peu égoïste… »

- « Certes ! Et des enfants, croyez moi, j'en ai vu défiler ici ! » lui lança la directrice avec un léger hoquet

Lily hocha la tête, d'un air qu'elle voulait compréhensif.

- « Tom a bien changé alors… si maintenant il veut aider ses camarades… Il était toujours le premier à les tourmenter. Mais il était malin, l'animal. Il ne s'est jamais fait prendre, mais je savais ! Je savais que c'était lui ! Pourtant je n'ai jamais trouvé aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Si vous voulez connaître le fond de ma pensée, Mrs Potter, Tom Jedusor n'est rien d'autre que de la mauvaise graine et vu qu'il a passé son enfance à tenter de martyriser ses camarades d'infortune, je doute que se soit dans un but louable qu'il veuille les retrouver… »

Lily tiqua un peu. La vieille directrice connaissait bien son ancien pensionnaire. Elle ne croyait pas à ce mensonge, pourtant, Lily devait continuer de jouer le jeu.

- « Ecouter, Mrs Cole, je suis ici parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Mr Jedusor. Moi, il faut juste que je puisse visiter l'établissement et récupérer les noms des personnes qu'il a côtoyées ici. Ensuite, ce que Mr Jedusor fera des ces informations ne me concerne pas. » lança la jeune femme d'une voix ferme et polie, bien décidée à montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

- « Bien sur, je comprends » souffla la directrice en se levant de son siège.

Elle fit quelques pas dans son bureau pour se rendre vers une immense armoire en fer blanc qui occupait plus des trois quarts du mur au fond de la pièce. Mrs Cole tira de sous son chemisier une chaînette en argent au bout de laquelle pendillait une petite clé en argent également. Elle ôta sa chaîne pour pouvoir introduire la clé dans la serrure qui se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis sonore. Puis la directrice ouvrit les portes qui grincèrent dans un bruit sinistre révélant le contenu de l'armoire.

Empilés les uns sur les autres, dans un monstrueux capharnaüm, des dossiers en papier jauni et abîmé occupaient tous l'espace disponible à l'intérieur du meuble. La directrice se tourna vers Lily et lui accorda un sourire un peu gêné.

- « L'organisation n'a jamais été le fort de cet orphelinat » souffla-t-elle.

Lily ne pu que hocher la tête, constatant par elle-même la véracité des faits. Elle se mit alors à redouter très fortement le temps monstrueux qu'il faudrait à Mrs Cole pour retrouver ce qu'elle lui demandait. Surtout que tout ceci n'était qu'une excuse pour la rencontrer et la faire parler. Elle se moquait des anciens camarades de Jedusor… S'ils l'avaient oublié cela valait mieux pour eux. Lily voulait juste connaître les lieux qui pouvaient rapporter le jeune Jedusor à son enfance pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas caché d'Horcruxes à ses endroits là… Alors cette montagne de dossier à fouiller était une perte de temps pure et simple.

- « Oh là là ! » souffla justement la directrice « Comment allons nous faire pour nous y retrouver la dedans ! »

Lily haussa les sourcils… Mrs Cole était consciente du problème, c'était déjà un début.

- « GRACE ! » hurla alors la directrice « GRACE ! »

Lily ne tarda pas à entendre des bruits de pas précipité dans le couloir et la porte du bureau dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix sept ans entra. Elle portait une blouse grise sur laquelle un tablier bleu marine, bien trop grand pour elle, avait été noué.

- « Vous m'avez appelé ? » demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- « Oui ! » lança Mrs Cole d'un air sévère « Vous allez me chercher dans ses dossiers ceux qui correspondent aux années durant lesquels Tom Jedusor était notre pensionnaire. Je veux parler des listes d'inscriptions bien sur… »

- « Mais madame… Cela va demander beaucoup de travail… »

- « C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas traîner ma fille ! Allons ! Dépêchez vous ! » lui rétorqua Mrs Cole en lui désignant l'armoire en fer blanc de son long doigt fin. « Pendant ce temps, je vais faire visiter notre établissement à madame Potter… Cela vous plairait n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily n'en avait pas spécialement envie, mais quelque chose dans le ton de son interlocutrice lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle hocha alors la tête et se leva. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle adressa un sourire de compassion à la pauvre Grace qui déjà s'affairait du côté de l'armoire. Sans souffler un mot, Lily suivit Mrs Cole à travers les couloirs lugubres aux murs décrépis. L'endroit n'inspirait ni le bonheur ni la joie de vivre. Les enfants qui vivaient ici ou qui y avaient vécu ne devaient avoir qu'un seul objectif… en partir. Lily comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Jedusor n'avait jamais vraiment voulu quitter Poudlard pour les vacances d'été comme le lui avait expliquer le professeur Dumbledore quand ils avaient préparés cette mission.

- « Voulez vous voir où il dormait ? »

La voix de Mrs Cole la ramena à la réalité en la faisant légèrement sursauter.

- « Qui ? » demanda Lily

- « Tom, voyons ! » répondit la directrice avec étonnement « Qui d'autre ? »

- « Oui, bien sur ! » souffla la jeune femme un peu gênée. « Et bien… oui, pourquoi pas… »

Mrs Cole lui adressa un grand sourire et l'entraîna dans les étages avant de s'immobiliser devant une porte qui avait du être blanche à l'origine, mais qui maintenant était d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le gris et le marron. Mrs Cole frappa deux coups secs avant d'ouvrir la porte. Cela fit sursauter un petit garçon, qui assis sur son lit, jouait avec quelques billes.

- « Oliver ! Tes pieds ! Hors de ce lit ! » aboya la directrice.

Prestement, le petit garçon sauta de son lit et baissa les yeux.

- « Voilà ! » lança alors Mrs Cole d'un ton, soudain redevenu aimable, à Lily « C'est ici qu'il dormait… »

- « Je peux… ? » demanda Lily

- « Bien sur ! » lui assura la directrice.

La jeune femme avait plutôt posé sa question au petit Oliver qui se tenait toujours debout devant elles. Après tout il s'agissait de sa chambre à lui ! Mais puisque Mrs Cole avait pris l'initiative de lui répondre, Lily entra dans la pièce. Elle observa tout autour d'elle.

Il y avait peu de meubles et ces derniers étaient très rustiques. Une armoire et un lit dépareillés constituaient l'unique mobilier de la pièce. Lily ferma un moment les yeux et se concentra. Elle essayait de voir si elle ressentait des vibrations magiques dans les parages. Elle aurait été bien plus efficace avec sa baguette mais il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle la sorte en une telle compagnie. Lily se concentra très fort mais ne ressentit rien, absolument rien. Pas la moindre trace de magie dans ses locaux.

- « Madame Potter ?! Vous vous sentez bien ? » s'inquiéta alors Mrs Cole en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Oui » se contenta de lui répondre Lily en esquissant un faible sourire.

- « Ca doit être l'émotion » souffla la directrice avec un sourire compatissant.

- « Sans doute » murmura Lily

- « Il y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez voir ? Les dortoirs peut être ? »

- « Oh… Je voulais surtout savoir si Tom avait laissé des affaires à lui ici, ou s'il était revenu en chercher ? » demanda Lily

Mrs Cole l'observa un moment d'un air étonné avant de lui répondre.

- « Non… Lorsqu'il est partit d'ici l'année de ses onze, pour aller dans l'école de monsieur Dumbelton, il a tout emporté avec lui… Le peu d'objet qu'il possédait, il les ramenait toujours avec lui. Il n'a rien laissé, et n'est rien revenu cherché. C'est très simple depuis qu'il a eu dix sept ans, nous ne l'avons plus revu ici »

- « Je vois » souffla Lily « Parlez moi encore un peu du quotidien de Tom ici… »

- « Ma parole ! Mais vous voulez écrire un livre sur lui ou quoi ? » plaisanta Mrs Cole avant d'éclater de rire.

Lily se contenta quand à elle de sourire faiblement. Cette femme de l'amusait pas et l'atmosphère de l'endroit ne l'incitait pas vraiment à rire.

- « Non, je cherche seulement à comprendre un peu plus ce qu'a été sa vie » se contenta de répondre Lily d'un air grave

- « Sa vie ? Elle n'a pas vraiment été passionnante sa vie… La vie ici est semblable à toutes les autres madame Potter. Il avait la vie qu'on tous les enfants. L'année il la passait ici, l'été il allait au bord de la mer »

- « Au bord de la mer vous dites ? Où exactement ? »

- « Oh, dans un petit village de la côte ouest près de Cardigan, Yentown, si ma mémoire est exacte… Nous avons cessé d'y aller depuis une dizaine d'année à cause d'un évènement malheureux avec un de nos pensionnaires… Il y a tellement de falaises dans la région !! »

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

- « Je vois… » souffla-t-elle

La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, quitter cet endroit lugubre. Puisqu'il était clair maintenant que plus rien ne rattachait Voldemort à cet endroit et qu'il n'était visiblement pas revenu pour cacher un Horcrux, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans cet endroit. Elle parlerait au professeur Dumbledore de ce village, Yentown, où le jeune Tom passait ses vacances d'été, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de cet entretien.

- « Je vais rentrer chez moi » souffla alors Lily, pas mécontente d'avoir pris cette décision.

- « Déjà ?! » s'exclama Mrs Cole

- « Oui » murmura la jeune femme qui avait envie d'en finir avec cette visite.

- « Mais vous n'avez pas encore récupéré la liste de nom que vous étiez venue chercher ! »

- « La… ? Oh ! C'est vrai, je l'avait oublié » avoua Lily.

Cette liste n'était qu'un prétexte, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs que la pauvre assistante de la directrice se soit vu forcée de faire ce travail qui ne servirait en fait à personne… Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- « Et bien, allons la récupérer » proposa la jeune femme.

La directrice accepta d'un hochement de tête et les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre. Lily fut la seule à adresser un signe de sympathie au petit Oliver qui était resté tout ce temps, immobile devant elles.  
Les deux femmes étaient rendues à mi chemin dans les escaliers quand Grace vint à leur rencontre, une feuille jaunie dans les mains.

- « J'ai la liste madame Cole ! » annonça-t-elle en souriant

- « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ma fille ! » grogna la directrice en la lui ôtant des mains d'un geste vif.

Lily fut choquée des manières aussi rudes de cette femme. Cette jeune fille avait fait un travail remarquable pour trouver en aussi peu de temps les informations qu'on lui demandait.

- « Voilà madame Potter » lança alors Mrs Cole en lui tendant le papier avec un sourire faux.

- « Merci Grace » répondit Lily en pliant le papier. « Au revoir mesdames, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps »

- « Je vais vous raccompagner… » proposa Mrs Cole en entamant la descente.

- « Non, je vous remercie, je connais le chemin » lui répondit Lily d'une voix un peu sèche « Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de travail et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger »

Sur ce, sans ajouter un mot, Lily descendit les escaliers d'un pas ferme et se dirigea la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle marcha quelques minutes avant de déchirer le papier contenant les prénoms et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle marcha encore quelques minutes avant de trouver une ruelle sombre dans laquelle elle s'engouffra. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, elle transplana.

Elle arriva immédiatement chez elle. Elle avait hésiter entre rentrer directement ou aller flâner un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse avant d'aller chercher les enfants chez Molly, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas promener tranquillement…Et puis, elle aurait pu en profiter pour faire une surprise à James et aller lui rendre visite à Jasire. Mais finalement, elle avait décidé de rentrer chez elle pour profiter d'un peu de calme. Elle se trouvait dans le chemin qui séparait sa maison de celle des Black quand elle remarqua que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il régnait dans la maison une activité inhabituelle à cette heure de la journée où normalement seules Océane et Lalyh étaient chez elle. Elle dévia sa route et se rendit chez ses amis. Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra. Beaucoup de personnes parlaient, elle reconnut la voix des trois garçons. Elle se dépêcha donc de gagner le salon.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle plus surprise qu'inquiète

- « Lily ! » s'exclama James en se levant pour venir la rejoindre.

Il avait l'air tendu, ce qui stressa la jeune femme.

- « Il se passe quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que son mari prenait ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Tu es passé à Jasire tout à l'heure ? » lui lança-t-il alors

- « Non » souffla la jeune femme « J'en avais l'intention mais… »

- « Merlin soit loué ! » souffla James avant de poser un baiser sur ses mains « Lily, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre… »


	137. Chapter 137

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente six : Les ruines**

_  
« On a vu bien des gens comme nous maintenant  
Qui avaient tout perdu, ils vont bien quelque part  
Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus  
(…)  
On recommencera  
Il me reste mon cœur et mes bras »  
Michel Delpech ( La maison en ruine)_

- « Halte ! Personne ne passe la zone est protégée ! » lança d'une voix fort peu aimable un jeune auror en se plaçant devant eux.

- « Nous sommes les propriétaires de ce bureau » expliqua James qui faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas s'énerver.

Il tenait par la main Lily, qui avait les traits tirés et l'air grave comme toutes les autres personnes qui les accompagnaient. En effet, dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, le professeur Dumbledore avait eu envie de constater par lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts. Bien sur, les garçons et leurs épouses avaient insisté pour venir et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Maintenant, ils étaient là tous les six à tenir tête à ce jeune auror buté.

- « Le Commandant nous a bien dit que personne… »

- « Ecoute moi bien ! » lança Sirius d'une voix sèche « C'est de notre entreprise dont tu sécurises l'accès ! Il y a peut être des choses qu'on a envie de récupérer avant que vous veniez mettre votre nez là dedans, alors sois un bon garçon et tire toi de devant notre route ! »

- « Sirius… » souffla Océane sur un ton de reproche tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur son bras « Il ne fait que son travail »

Le jeune homme grogna et enfonça ses mains dans sa poche d'un air mauvais.

- « Vous pourriez peut être aller dire à votre Commandant que nous sommes là et que nous voudrions le voir » proposa Remus d'une voix ferme.

Le jeune auror les fixa tous un par un avec un air un peu indécis avant de répondre.

- « Je vais le chercher » souffla-t-il « Mais je ne veux pas vous voir passer les barrières de sécurité ! » les prévint-il d'un ton un peu sec.

Il leur lança un dernier regard sévère avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'éloigner d'eux pour aller rejoindre un petit groupe d'aurors qui discutait entre eux.

- « C'est horrible » souffla alors Lily qui, les yeux rivés sur le premier étage regardait la fenêtre noircie de ce qui avait été la salle d'accueil de Jasire « Vous croyez qu'ils ont tout brûlé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix étranglée.

James ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le professeur Dumbledore fixa alors à son tour la pancarte qui autrefois indiquait fièrement le nom de « Jasire » et qui maintenant se balançait misérablement dans le vide, abîmée et noircie. On distinguait à peine les lettres qui y étaient inscrite.

- « C'est tellement injuste… » souffla alors Lily dont les grands yeux verts se remplirent de larmes.

Rapidement, mais avec beaucoup de douceur, son mari les sécha de ses pouces et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Ce n'est que du matériel… Personne n'a été blessé et c'est ça le plus important… On doit être les plus forts ! C'est ce qu'ils veulent, qu'on craque… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à sourire légèrement. Ils avaient beau être encore jeunes, ses anciens élèves faisaient preuve d'une maturité étonnante quand cela était nécessaire. La vie et la guerre les avaient fait mûrir plus vite…

- « J'espère qu'ils ne nous feront pas attendre trop longtemps… Je ne suis pas rassurée d'être dehors alors qu'il y a quelques heures des mangemorts étaient ici » souffla alors Océane.

Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Tu aurais du rester à la maison » lui répondit-il doucement.

- « Non, j'avais besoin de le voir par moi-même » lui rétorqua la jeune femme en posant sa tête contre son épaule et le jeune homme hocha la tête doucement. « Je pense que si je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne l'aurais pas cru… Ça semble tellement irréel… »

- « Et pourtant… » souffla Remus d'un air las « On a eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là ! On aurait pu risquer très gros »

- « Je ne pensais vraiment pas que des mangemorts viendraient nous chercher jusqu'ici… » murmura James

- « Surtout elle… » grogna Sirius.

- « Je propose que nous reparlions de tout cela un peu plus tard » trancha soudain le professeur Dumbledore « Quand nous serons un peu plus en privé… »

D'un signe de tête, il désigna le jeune auror qui leur avait bloqué la route qui revenait vers eux avec celui qui devait être le Commandant des aurors.

- « Oui ?! » demanda ce dernier d'une voix ferme.

- « Bonjour » commença le professeur Dumbledore avant que les garçons n'aient le temps de réagir.

D'un pas rapide, il s'approche de la barrière de sécurité.

- « Ces jeunes gens sont les propriétaires des locaux que vous sécurisez et ils aimeraient beaucoup pouvoir y entrer pour estimer les dégâts par eux même. » termina le professeur avec un sourire aimable mais déterminé.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda le Commandant et se tournant vers Remus

- « Oui, nous étions même présents quand les mangemorts ont débarqué » répondit ce dernier

Le Commandant les scruta encore un moment avant de donner sa réponse.

- « Très bien… » lança-t-il en jetant un sort de manière à ce que les barrières de sécurité s'écartent pour leur offrir un passage « Justement, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser »

Le professeur Dumbledore s'effaça pour laisser passer James et Lily, Remus puis Sirius et Océane. Il ferma la marche en compagnie du Commandant des aurors et de sa jeune recrue qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. C'est en silence qu'ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. La porte de Jasire était grande ouverte et James marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant de s'y engouffrer. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore y entra à son tour, il fut attristé pour eux. Les mangemorts avaient tout saccagé, sans doute pour exprimer leur frustration de les avoir manqué. Les murs autrefois blancs portaient de longues traces de brûlure. Le bureau de leur secrétaire n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, des dossiers, des parchemins, des plumes jonchaient le sol se mêlant au débris de chaises… Les portes qui menaient aux bureaux des trois garçons étaient défoncées et le professeur Dumbledore se doutait bien que leurs bureaux devaient être dans le même état. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, enjambant autant que possible ce qui traînait sur le sol. Les trois garçons fixaient le sol d'un air abattu, Lily regardait tout autour d'elle d'un air perdu et attristé tandis qu'Océane, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche regardait avec horreur les grandes traces de brûlures sur les murs.

- « Comme vous pouvez le voir » commença l'auror « les mangemorts ont essayés de mettre le feu à vos locaux, mais ils n'y sont pas parvenu avant l'arrivée de la première équipe d'aurors »

Dumbledore n'était pas certain que les garçons l'écoutaient. Sirius quitta même la pièce pour se rendre dans ce qui avait été son bureau. Océane ne le quitta pas des yeux et attendit en silence qu'il revienne. Cela ne tarda pas à se produire. Il tenait dans une main un cadre brisé et dans l'autre ce qui semblait être une photo, mais déchirée.

- « La sale garce ! » grogna-t-il en jetant le cadre sur le sol qui se fracassa encore un peu plus.

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama Océane

- « Regarde ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de la photo de toi et Lalyh ! Brûlée, déchirée ! Elle a bien du s'amuser cette espèce de… »

- « Chut… S'il te plait ne dit rien… » murmura Océane en lui prenant des mains quelques morceaux de la photo.

Elle les fixa un à un d'un air triste avant de les glisser doucement dans une des poches de son pantalon.

- « On en a d'autres des photos… » souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Ce n'est pas si grave… »

- « C'était ma préférée… » murmura Sirius avec tristesse.

Le professeur Dumbledore avança un peu dans la pièce. Il regardait tout autour de lui et constata bien vite que rien ne pourrait être sauvé, que rien n'était récupérable. Les trois garçons se rendirent chacun dans leur bureau respectifs, visiblement attristé. Bientôt il ne resta avec lui dans la pièce que le commandant des aurors et sa jeune recrue.

- « C'est un miracle qu'ils s'en soient sortis » lança le Commandant d'un air grave « Quelle heureuse idée ils ont eu de se munir d'un contre-sortilège anti transplanage… Peu de gens y pensent et encore moins sont capables de le réussir aussi impeccablement que celui qui a été lancé ici. C'est ce qui leur a sauver la vie je pense… »

- « Je le pense également. Mais messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin sont très à cheval sur la sécurité et sont par ailleurs de brillants sorciers » se contenta de répondre le professeur Dumbledore

Le Commandant n'eut rien le temps de répondre car déjà tout le monde revenait dans la pièce principale. Remus, les traits tirés avait enfoui ses mains bien profondément dans ses poches. Sirius tenait Océane par les épaules, le regard dur et froid qu'il arborait toujours quand les choses le touchaient trop rendait son visage sévère. Lily quand à elle, se tenait près de son mari et tenait entre ses mains un morceau de parchemin à moitié brûlé sur lequel se trouvait un dessin d'enfant.

- « Messieurs » commença l'auror « Puisque vous êtes tous là, je vais en profiter pour vous poser quelques questions… Savez vous pourquoi des mangemorts sont venus vous attaquer ? »

Dumbledore vit James lui lancer un regard un peu inquiet. Il était bien évidemment hors de question de parler de Bellatrix et de la menace qui planait sur Harry, comme d'habitude.

- « Parce qu'ils leur faut une raison spéciale ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton un peu sec. « Un carton d'invitation ?! Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Ils s'amusent à tout saccager ! Nous étions simplement les suivants sur la liste ! »

Le mensonge était remarquablement débité et le professeur Dumbledore lança à son ancien élève un regard satisfait auquel le jeune homme répondit par un très léger hochement de tête.

- « Bien sur… Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'ils vous attaquent ainsi… » continua l'auror

- « Aucune ! » assura James « Notre seul tort est de ne pas adhérer aux idées de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Cela leur suffit largement pour vouloir nous tuer ! »

- « Il n'y a aucune logique là dedans, Commandant » souffla alors Lily en le fixant avec dans les yeux un mélange de colère et de tristesse « Ils ne veulent que le mal, ils ne savent faire que ça ! »

- « Bien sur » murmura l'auror « Comme vous pouvez le constater, rien ne peut être sauvé. Nos équipes vont continuer leur enquête puis nous ferons mettre des scellés aux portes. Lorsque nous n'aurons plus besoin d'inspecter vos locaux, nous vous enverrons un hibou et vous pourrez reprendre possession de votre bien. J'ai besoin de vos adresses ».

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet. Avec ce qui venait de ce passer il était bien évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de donner sa véritable adresse… même au Commandant des aurors.

- « Auquel des trois faire venir ce courrier ?! » lança alors le professeur Dumbledore en souriant « Ils sont tous trois les propriétaires, se seraient en froisser deux que de ne faire parvenir un courrier qu'à un seul d'entre eux ! »

Le vieux sorcier vit alors très clairement ses cinq anciens élèves le dévisager avec surprise. Tous s'entendaient si bien que le fait de se vexer si l'un d'entre eux recevait une lettre officielle à leur nom à tous était véritablement inenvisageable. Mais le professeur avait un plan et même si pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient pas où il voulait en venir, cela ne tarderait pas.

- « Faites donc parvenir ce courrier à Poudlard ! Je me chargerais de leur transmettre l'information » continua Dumbledore en souriant d'un air aimable.

- « A Poudlard ?! » s'étonna l'auror.

Derrière lui, James, Sirius et Remus se mirent à sourire largement.

- « Oui, ce sera bien mieux ! » souffla Remus en reprenant un air grave.

- « Oui ! Pas de favoritisme ! » renchérit Sirius en hochant la tête avec conviction.

- « Très bien… dans ce cas, nous enverrons ce courrier à Poudlard » murmura le Commandant des aurors tandis qu'il en prenait note sur son petit carnet.

Visiblement tout cela lui paraissait très étrange et le professeur Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il devait le prendre pour un vieux fou. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il n'était plus à une excentricité près, et au contraire, cela l'amusait. Le plus important était que le problème des garçons était résolu.

- « Messieurs, dames » lança alors le Commandant d'une voix ferme « Vous avez récupéré tout ce que vous vouliez récupérer ? »

Il regarda le maigre butin que Océane et Lily tenaient toujours dans leurs mains comme des trésors avant d'inciter les garçons à répondre d'un signe de tête.

- « Oui, c'est bon… » souffla James

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux. Nous n'avons pas fini notre travail. Nous vous feront part de nos conclusions le plus vite possible »

- « Merci » souffla Remus.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors le chemin de la sortie. Il attendit sur le seuil que James, Sirius et Remus jettent un dernier regard à l'entreprise qu'ils avaient bâtie ensemble et qui était maintenant partie en fumée. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit et fut de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils faussèrent compagnie aux aurors et s'éloignèrent un peu.

- « Ça fait vraiment un choc de voir ça… Maintenant c'est sûr, on n'a plus rien » souffla James

- « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils nous ont eu nous ! » lança Sirius

- « C'est exactement la bonne attitude à avoir » leur assura le professeur Dumbledore « Ils tentent de nous déstabiliser, surtout vous… » lança-t-il en se tournant vers James et Lily « Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils sont encore loin de vous avoir atteint. Je suppose qu'aucune adresse ne figurait dans ces bureaux, ni aucun moyen de vous localiser chez vous ? »

- « Aucun ! » assura James « Depuis l'histoire du journal intime de Jedusor, je ne laisse plus rien traîner de ce genre »

- « Moi pareil depuis l'affaire Skeeter, je fais extrêmement attention » ajouta Sirius

- « L'affaire Skeeter ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela.

- « Rien de bien important… » souffla alors Sirius en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne « C'est du passé de toute façon »

Océane baissa les yeux et le vieux sorcier comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. De toute façon, cela ne le regardait pas.

- « Très bien… Dans ce cas, puisque Bellatrix n'a aucun moyen de vous retrouver, on peu affirmer que sa mission à été un échec »

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air grave et le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Lily.

- « Lily, j'aurais besoin de te voir dans les jours à venir. Il faut que je te parle »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que son mari fronçait les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- « Ce n'est pas très pressé, mais il faudrait que tu viennes avant la fin de la semaine prochaine » continua-t-il

- « Je viendrais » lui assura la jeune femme

- « Tant mieux »

- « Professeur ? » ne pu s'empêcher de demander James « Cela concerna sa mission ? » continua-t-il à voix basse.

- « Oui » répondit Dumbledore en souriant tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel, un peu agacée par les manières de son mari. « Et maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Nous avons tous beaucoup à faire »

Il salua ses anciens élèves chaleureusement avant de transplaner pour Poudlard.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Joyeux aaaaaaaa-nniiiiiiiiii-ver-saiiiiiiiiii-re ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua la reine de la fête qui rougissait adorablement, les mains jointes près de son menton et qui souriait largement. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait terriblement à sa mère quand elle souriait ainsi. Il croyait réellement revoir Andromeda quand elle était enfant.

- « Ca y est ? Je peux souffler ? » demanda alors Nymphadora une fois que le silence fut de retour dans la pièce.

- « Bien sur ! » lui assura Ted en souriant

- « Essaye de toutes les souffler d'un coup » murmura Océane

- « Il y en a onze, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver ! » la taquina Sirius tandis qu'il replaçait un peu mieux Lalyh sur ses genoux.

Mais la fillette qui regardait avec envie l'énorme gâteau au chocolat posé devant Nymphadora essayait tant bien que mal de s'en approcher, sans doute pour en goûter un morceau.

- « Alors c'est parti ! » lança Nymphadora en souriant.

La petite fille prit une grande inspiration et souffla d'un seul coup les onze bougies dont les flammes vacillantes brillaient dans la pénombre dans laquelle on avait plongé le salon. La faible lumière qu'elles apportaient s'éteignit d'un seul coup et une nouvelle fois tout le monde applaudit. Ted qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre rouvrit les rideaux et la lumière revint dans la pièce.

- « Tu as fait un vœux ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille en se rapprochant d'elle.

- « Oui ! j'ai souhaité que… »

- « Stop ! » l'interrompit alors Océane « Si tu le dis, il ne se réalisera pas ! »

La fillette plaque une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

- « Tu as raison… » souffla-t-elle

Sirius se mit à rire tout doucement. Ce petit bout de bonne femme était tout simplement adorable…

- « On peut le manger maintenant ? » demanda Nymphadora en se tournant vers son père.

- « Oui » répondit Ted en empoignant un couteau « Quelqu'un veut se charger de le couper ? Non ?! Personne… Comme toujours ! » souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha alors du gâteau qu'il entreprit de le couper à parts égales. Nymphadora fut servit la première, puis Océane, Sirius et enfin lui-même. Sirius eut à peine le temps d'empoigner sa petite cuillère que les doigts de Lalyh s'étaient frayés un chemin dans l'onctueuse crème au chocolat.

- « Sirius ! Surveille un peu ce qu'elle fait ! » la gronda Océane d'un air sévère.

Le jeune homme prit alors la main de sa fille dans la sienne et la regarda avec amusement et tendresse se lécher les doigt avec gourmandise.

- « Il est délicieux » souffla Océane après avoir mangé une bouchée du gâteau « C'est toi qui l'a fais Ted ? »

- « Oui, avec Nymphadora » répondit le jeune homme en souriant

- « Et bien il est très réussit » lui assura la jeune femme en replongeant avec gourmandise sa cuillère dans sa part.

Sirius décida alors qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'y goûter. Il enfourna une grande cuillère dans sa bouche et en donna une plus petite à sa fille. Le gâteau était vraiment délicieux.

- « Tu vas faire une fête avec tes copines d'école pour ton anniversaire ? » demanda Océane à Nymphadora qui se tenait toujours en souriant au bout de la table.

- « Oui, la semaine prochaine ! J'ai invité mes cousins aussi et mon oncle et ma tante… » répondit la petite fille.

- « Deux anniversaires ? Tu en as de la chance ! » souffla Sirius

- « On est bien obligé de faire ça… J'aime mieux éviter de mélanger les deux mondes » souffla Ted avec un sourire triste

- « Tu sais qu'on aurait très bien pu se retrouver avec les membres de ta famille » lui répondit Sirius d'une voix grave « On sait ce tenir ! »

- « Tu as déjà passé beaucoup de temps avec des moldus ? Autre que moi, bien sur… »

- « Non mais… »

- « Sirius, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je préfère vraiment ne pas trop mélanger les deux mondes. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, je ne saurais pas faire fasse si jamais le secret de Nymphadora venait à être dévoilé. Je risque beaucoup tu sais, si jamais des moldus apprennent que ma fille est une sorcière. Ils peuvent me l'enlever… »

Ted se tourna alors vers sa fille qui était en pleine discussion avec Océane et la regarda avec tristesse. Si Andromeda avait été encore présente parmi eux, tout aurait sans doute été différent, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Sirius comprenait parfaitement que Ted craigne plus que tout qu'on lui enlève sa fille et qu'il faisait tout que cela n'arrive pas.

- « Et à la prochaine rentrée tu vas à Poudlard ? » demanda soudain Océane.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et vit Nymphadora se mettre à sourire largement.

- « J'espère ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant « C'est quand qu'on reçoit le hibou qui confirme qu'on est inscrit ? »

- « Vers la fin du mois de juillet de l'année de ta rentrée au Collège » répondit Océane

- « J'espère que j'en recevrais un ! » soupira Nymphadora avec espoir.

- « Tu doutes d'être une sorcière ? » demanda Sirius en souriant

- « Ben… »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises chérie ! » souffla Ted « A partir du moment où tu es venue au monde, ta mère et moi avons su que tu étais une sorcière… Tu connais beaucoup de bébé qui change la couleur de leurs yeux toi ? »

- « Elle a manifesté son don si jeune ? » demanda Océane

- « Oui et non… Au début, on a cru que c'était une anomalie, une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais les médicomages nous ont rassuré. Ils nous ont dit que c'était peut-être une réaction venu du fait que j'étais moldu et que ça allait passé. Ensuite, Nymphadora a arrêté et Andro et moi on a cru que s'était fini. Puis quand elle a eu quatre ans, elle a recommencé à changer. La couleur de ses cheveux surtout. Au début on était pas sûrs que ce soit elle qui le faisait exprès, mais on a vite compris… Mais on ne lui a rien dit pour ne pas qu'elle cultive son don et qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi, elle était trop petite pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle change d'apparence n'importe quand. Ça s'est calmé après, mais quand Andro nous a quitté, son don s'est réveillé une nouvelle fois et il n'a plus voulu repartir » expliqua Ted.

- « Mais maintenant j'arrive à gérer ! » lança Nymphadora avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- « Oui, mais pas toujours quand tu es en colère… » souffla Ted avec un soupçon se sévérité.

- « Tu avais dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus ! » lui reprocha la petite fille.

Ted hocha la tête d'un air grave. Sirius se mit à sourire en voyant combien le père et la fille étaient proche et comment, ensemble, ils surmontaient le décès d'Andromeda.

- « Par Merlin ! Sirius, tu as vu l'heure ?! » demanda soudain Océane.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa femme avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule qui était accrochée sur le mur de la cuisine. Il hocha la tête.

- « Il ne faudrait plus trop qu'on tarde » souffla-t-il en se tournant vers Nymphadora dont le sourire s'était encore agrandit.

- « On va y aller en transplanant ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui, mais si on veut de bonnes places il ne faut pas arriver juste avant le début ! »

La petite fille sauta alors de sa chaise et lissa rapidement sa jupe.

- « Je suis prête ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

- « Mouais… » lança Ted « Viens par là ! »

Nymphadora lui obéit et se servant de sa serviette en papier, il nettoya la bouche pleine de chocolat de sa fille.

- « Bon alors écoute moi bien… » commença-t-il « C'est un chouette cadeau que te font Océane et Sirius… »

Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Je sais » murmura la petite fille

- « Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être bien sage et bien obéissante »

- « Papa ! »

- « Et de ne pas utiliser ton don ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne seras qu'avec des sorciers qu'il faut que tu en profites ! »

- « Promis Papa ! » souffla la petite fille, un rien agacée.

Sirius enfourna alors sa dernière cuillérée de gâteau dans la bouche de sa fille qui ne demandait que ça et se leva en la calant bien contre lui.

- « Bon, et bien on va y aller… » souffla-t-il

Océane se leva avec un peu de difficulté à cause de son gros ventre ce qui amusa beaucoup Nymphadora.

- « A tout à l'heure Ted ! Je ne te la ramène pas trop tard » lança Sirius en lui serrant la main « Mais tu sais, on ne sait jamais combien de temps ça peut durer… »

- « Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec toi » lui assura Ted tandis qu'il posait un baiser sur chacune des joues d'Océane puis de Lalyh.

Il serra ensuite un moment sa fille contre lui puis Nymphadora vint glisser sa main dans celle d'Océane et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent la maison. Ils en firent le tour pour être bien sûrs d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets, puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

- « Lalyh, tu vas aller avec Maman » souffla Sirius en posant sa fille sur le sol et en posant sa petite main dans celle d'Océane « et toi tu viens avec moi… » continua-t-il en prenant la main de Nymphadora.

Il croisa alors le regard d'Océane qui se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Tu es sure que ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il tout de même « Je peux faire un saut pour vous déposer à la maison et repartir après… »

- « Non chéri. Je vais bien, je peux transplaner » lui répondit-elle

- « Tu ne viens pas avec nous Océane ? » demanda Nymphadora

- « Non, je suis un peu trop fatiguée pour venir et puis Lalyh est trop petite encore, il faut que je la surveille »

- « Oh » souffla la petite fille

- « Tu es bien sûre que ça va aller ? » insista tout de même le jeune homme en se rapprochant de sa femme.

- « Certaine ! Et maintenant filez où vous allez tout rater ! » leur lança-t-elle.

Sirius s'approcha un peu plus et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner et de faire un clin d'œil à sa fille. Puis il serra un peu plus fort la main de Nymphadora dans la sienne.

- « Attention… On va partir » lui annonça-t-il simplement.

Il eut juste le temps de voir la petite fille fermer fort les yeux avant de transplaner en souriant.  
La première chose dont il pris conscience en arrivant à destination fut le bruit assourdissant qui se faisait entendre. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Une foule dense se massaient vers deux grandes portes qui ne permettaient pourtant pas à tout le monde de passer en même temps. Sirius sentit Nymphadora se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et il tapota doucement sa tête.

- « T'en fait pas ! Reste près de moi et tout ira bien ! Dès qu'on aura trouvé James, on pourra aller s'installer »

- « Il vient avec sa famille ? » demanda la petite fille

- « Non tout seul… On ne sera que tous les trois » répondit le jeune homme en scrutant parmi la foule dans l'espoir de trouver la chevelure en bataille de son meilleur ami.

Il cherchait depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

- « Patmol ! Patmol ! »

Il se retourna et près d'une petite porte qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, James lui faisait signe.

- « Par là… » souffla-t-il en entraînant Nymphadora dans la bonne direction

- « C'est toi Patmol ? » demanda la petite fille

- « Oui ! C'est un vieux surnom d'école » souffla Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient près de James.

- « J'ai cru que tu ne m'entendrais jamais » lança ce dernier

- « Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ? »

- « Oui ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Mais bon, avec tous ces matchs de championnats qui sont annulés régulièrement, les gens doivent se dire qu'il y a moins de risque avec des matchs amateurs ! Bonjour Nymphadora ! »

- « Bonjour James » répondit poliment la petite fille

- « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

- « Merci ! »

- « Onze ans déjà ?! J'ai du mal à y croire ! La première fois que je t'ai vu tu étais à peine plus vieille que Harry ! »

La petite fille se mit à rire doucement et haussa les épaules en souriant.

- « Si on y allait maintenant ? » proposa James « L'entraîneur m'a demandé de ne pas trop traîner pour refermer cette porte, il a peur que d'autres en profitent pour entrer sans payer ! »

- « Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être invité par l'équipe ! » lança Sirius

- « Oui ! En plus ils nous ont gardé de très bonnes places ! On verra super bien les buts ! Alors Nymphadora, tu es contente d'assister à ton premier match de Quidditch ? » demanda James

- « Oh oui ! C'est un super cadeau d'anniversaire ! » répondit la petite fille en sautillant sur place.

- « Je savais que tu aimerais ça ! » lui lança Sirius tandis qu'ils s'avançaient tous les deux pour passer la porte que James maintenait ouverte.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous passé, le jeune homme la referma et passa devant eux. Il les guida à travers les gradins du stade qui se remplissaient au fur et à mesure de sorciers et de sorcières, visiblement impatients que le match commence. Sirius observait attentivement Nymphadora. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec de grands yeux émerveillés et souriait largement. Sirius était vraiment ravi que son cadeau d'anniversaire lui plaise.

- « On est là ! » lança soudain James.

Il désignait trois sièges installés aux premières loges dans la tribune des officiels.

- « C'est géant ! On a une super vue d'ici ! » s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant

- « C'est super grand ! On est super haut ! » souffla Nymphadora, visiblement impressionnée

- « Tu as le vertige ? » se moqua gentiment Sirius

- « Non ! » s'exclama la fillette en se penchant un peu plus pour mieux voir. « Ça commence bientôt ? »

- « Oui » répondit James « D'ici quelques minutes ! Tiens, Sirius, regarde en face… »

Le jeune homme faisait signe de la main à un homme chauve et plutôt grassouillet.

- « C'est l'entraîneur de l'équipe que Jasire finance ! » expliqua le jeune homme

- « J'espère que notre équipe va gagner dans ce cas ! » lança Sirius d'un air amusé.

A cet instant le bruit d'une corne de brume dont le volume aurait été multiplié par cent au moins, ce fit entendre, puis un commentateur à la voix nasillarde annonça l'arrivée des équipes qui fut saluée par une grande salve d'applaudissements. Assise sur son siège, Nymphadora frappait des mains à tout rompre et semblait déjà follement s'amuser alors que le match n'avait même pas commencer. La fillette se pencha alors.

- « James ! » appela-t-elle

Le jeune homme se pencha à son tour pour mieux l'entendre.

- « Oui ? »

- « C'est laquelle votre équipe ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux

- « Celle qu'on est venu voir ? La verte et jaune ! »

La petite fille se mit alors à sourire puis se redressa. Elle fronça un moment les sourcils puis soudain, ses cheveux raccourcirent et prirent une teinte vert foncé tandis que ses yeux se coloraient en doré. Sirius la regarda un moment partagé entre son amusement et le fait qu'il était normalement sensé la gronder car elle venait délibérément de désobéir à son père… La petite fille réalisa son dilemme car elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

- « S'il te plait Sirius ! C'est mon anniversaire ! »

Le jeune homme éclata alors de rire et tapota le haut de la tête de la petite fille tout doucement.

- « Pas un mot à ton père alors ! » souffla-t-il

- « Tu es génial ! » s'exclama la fillette en se mettant à genoux sur son siège pour pouvoir poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis elle se dépêcha de se rasseoir pour ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle qui commençait devant elle, sous le regard amusé de Sirius qui souriait.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Debae ajusta un peu mieux sa capuche pour qu'elle dissimule un peu mieux son visage. Assise sur le bord d'une porte cochère, elle attendait, à moitié cachée par une pile de vieux cartons devenus humides d'être resté trop longtemps dehors. Cet endroit était sordide et la jeune femme était plus que ravie de ne pas être venue seule ici. D'ailleurs Zac revenait vers elle d'un pas rapide, deux gobelets fumant dans les mains.

- « Il y a eu du nouveau ? » lui chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il lui tendait un des deux récipients qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

- « Absolument rien ! A croire que ces boutiques sont au bord de la faillite ! » répondit-elle avant de prendre une longue gorgée du délicieux thé qu'il lui avait acheté.

Depuis l'aube en effet, le jeune homme et elle étaient postés dans l'Allée des Embrumes et observaient les allées et venues, scrutant le moindre détail qui pourrait faire penser à une activité mangemort. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que des équipes de lycanthropes surveillaient discrètement cette zone, mais pour le moment aucune activité étrange n'avait été relevée… Enfin aucune activité plus étrange que les autres. Cet endroit était rempli de sorciers et de sorcières en perdition, des gens assez peu fréquentables qui rôdaient ou traînaient là sans but précis apparent. Il était facile de se fondre dans la masse de cette population. Mais Debae n'était jamais très à l'aise. C'est bien pour ça que la présence de Zac à ses côtés était rassurante.

- « Je ne pense pas que ces boutiques soient dans une mauvaise passe » souffla Zac en s'accroupissant près d'elle « Je dirais même que depuis quelques temps leur commerce est florissant… »

Debae soupira, il avait parfaitement raison et elle le savait bien.

- « Il faudra qu'on se déplace un peu après » murmura la jeune femme « Ça fait déjà près d'une heure qu'on est ici »

- « D'accord, ça ne nous fera pas de mal de nous dégourdir un peu les jambes » répondit Zac en souriant

Debae lui rendit son sourire. Le jeune homme était charmant. Elle le savait déjà, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle le connaissait. Mais depuis un certain temps, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il devenait un peu plus séducteur à son égard. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il tentait de la séduire… Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par Remus qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Debae avait eu un gigantesque béguin pour Remus, elle en était presque tombée amoureuse et elle était persuadée que s'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, il ne lui aurait pas fallut longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse plus du tout se passer de lui… Mais le jeune homme ne la voyait que comme une amie et rien de plus. Cela l'avait rendu malheureuse, mais elle s'était résignée. On ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à tomber amoureux et on ne pouvait pas lutter contre des sentiments qui n'étaient pas réciproques. Elle l'avait déjà douloureusement constaté avec son ancien mari. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Remus incroyablement séduisant et extrêmement drôle et sympathique, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un ami pour elle. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais maintenant, elle était bien consciente des choses, tout comme elle était consciente que Zac ne la considérait plus comme une simple amie.

Elle était un peu perdue. Il lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait et elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se déclare et elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui. Il était gentil et avait beaucoup de qualité, mais il était moins charismatique que Remus… La jeune femme se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il constamment qu'elle compare tous les hommes à Remus ? Elle avait pourtant décidé de ne plus penser à lui autrement qu'en simple ami…

- « Ça ne va pas Debae ? » demanda alors Zac en posant sa main sur son bras.

- « Si, si, ne t'en fait pas » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Certaine… Tu as raison, il est temps qu'on bouge un peu, je crois que je m'endors… » souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Le jeune homme l'imita et après avoir tous les deux jeté leurs gobelets vides dans ce qui semblait être une poubelle – on était sur de rien dans l'Allée des Embrumes- ils commencèrent à déambuler dans l'allée. Il y avait toujours du monde pour traîner dans cette rue mal éclairée et sale. Les personnes marchaient en général d'un pas rapide, les yeux rivés sur le sol, cachés souvent par des capes et des capuches amples et de couleur sombre, avant d'entrer d'un pas vif dans une des vieilles maisons qui bordaient l'allée ou plus rarement dans une boutique. Debae et Zac avaient fait en sorte de se fondre dans la masse. Il était très important qu'ils ne se démarquent pas des autres pour passer inaperçu. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus complet. Ils n'étaient pas loin de l'autre et de temps en temps, Debae sentait la main du jeune homme effleurer la sienne… Elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit le fruit du hasard. Au bout d'un moment, il aperçurent quelque chose d'inhabituel. Un attroupement dans l'allée, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. Une douzaine de personnes se trouvaient massées les unes contre les autres et semblaient captivées par un spectacle que Debae ne pouvait pas voir. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu, Zac et elle s'approchèrent de la foule.

- « De la première qualité mes amis ! De la très grande qualité même ! Ce sont de vrais chandeliers en argent massifs ! Poinçon à l'appui ! »

Debae du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir par-dessus la tête d'une vieille sorcière emmitouflée dans une cape miteuse pour pouvoir voir la personne qui parlait. C'était un homme qui lui fit immédiatement penser à un vagabond. Il parlait avec enthousiasme en agitant ses grandes mains aux ongles noircis. Près de lui, se trouvait un immense sac de toile qui avait été reprisé à de très nombreux endroits. Des chandeliers en sortaient.

- « Tu les as volé où cette fois Mondingus ?! » railla un des sorciers qui se trouvaient massés autour de lui.

- « Je ne les ais pas volé ! Je les ais eu d'une manière on ne peut plus honnête ! »

Un éclat de rire accueillit la déclaration du dit Mondingus. Debae sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna précipitamment, mais il ne s'agissait que de Zac qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

- « Ce n'est qu'une petite frappe qui essaye d'écouler son butin… » souffla-t-il quand ils furent un peu éloignés.

- « On voit vraiment de tout ici… » lui répondit Debae.

C'est alors que la jeune femme la vit. Elle s'arrêta net et la fixa. La jeune femme qu'elle venait de voir était aussi à sa place dans cette allée qu'une fée au milieu d'une colonies de lutin de cornouailles. Elle était grande, élancée et se déplaçait avec grâce. Belle à n'en pas douter, elle avait le port de tête d'une princesse et les quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de la capuche de sa cape noire paraissaient presque éblouissantes dans la noirceur de l'endroit. Debae ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette jeune femme n'avait strictement rien à faire ici…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda alors Zac qui s'était arrêté à son tour.

- « Regarde la… » souffla Debae en désignant discrètement la jeune femme du doigt « Que peut-elle bien avoir à faire ici ? »

- « Tu as raison, c'est louche… Une femme comme elle doit avoir des elfes de maison pour s'occuper des courses… Suivons là ! » décida Zac.

Debae hocha la tête et tous les deux prirent la direction qu'avait empruntée la jeune femme. Ils durent marcher vite car elle était assez loin d'eux et ils avaient peur de la perdre de vue. Ils accélérèrent encore le pas quand ils la virent tourner à l'angle et n'eurent le temps que de la voir entrer dans une boutique quand ils arrivèrent à leur tour au croisement.

- « Barjow et Beurk… » souffla Zac au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la devanture du magasin

- « Ça a l'air glauque » murmura Debae

- « En effet… On entre ? »

- « Oui, je voudrais bien savoir ce que cette femme fait ici ! » lança Debae.

Son intuition lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser filer cette femme. Elle précéda donc Zac dans le magasin. La cliente se retourna quand elle entendit le bruit que faisait la clochette d'entrée. Elle avait rabaissé sa capuche et Debae fut fascinée par sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage fin et régulier, soulignant le regard froid de ses yeux bleus.

- « Je peux vous aider ? » demanda d'une voix fort peu aimable le vendeur du magasin.

- « Non, merci. Occupez vous de madame, nous allons patienter » lança Zac.

Debae sentit qu'il la prenait par le bras et il l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la boutique, mais suffisamment près du comptoir pour pouvoir saisir des bribes de conversation. Debae détourna son regard de la jeune femme et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la vieille main desséchée et posée sur un socle qui se trouvait devant elle.

- « Nous sommes bien d'accord… » souffla la cliente à voix basse « Il faut absolument que vous la gardiez ici et surtout que vous ne la vendiez pas »

- « Madame, je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne pourrais pas… »

- « Monsieur Barjow ! » le coupa la jeune femme « J'ai bien peur que vous ne compreniez pas de quoi il est réellement question ! Croyez-vous vraiment que je serais venue moi-même si j'en avais eu le choix. Vous savez parfaitement de quoi il est capable ! »

Debae aurait aimé qu'elle en dise un peu plus sur ce « il » qui semblait impressionné cette jeune femme. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même « il » qui terrorisait tout le monde et dont le nom ne devait pas être prononcé.

- « Vous connaissez Greyback ? » continua la jeune femme

Debae se sentit violemment frémir. Ce nom se rapportait à tellement de souffrance pour elle… Zac prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra en signe de réconfort.

- « On m'a dit qu'il était de retour sur Londres » continua la cliente.

Cette fois, il fallut beaucoup de courage à Debae pour ne pas crier. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus.

- « Il n'hésitera pas à venir vous rendre une petite visite si on le lui demande » menaça la jeune femme « Alors je vous recommande vivement de ne pas faire comme si vous ne compreniez pas à quel point il est capital que vous gardiez cet objet ici ! »

- « Je le garderais » assura alors le vendeur qui paraissait vraiment inquiet.

- « Il faudra aussi que vous vous assuriez qu'elle n'est pas cassée… »

- « Mais je ne sais même pas comment cela fonctionne réellement. Jusqu'à votre première visite j'ignorais qu'elle pouvait servir à… »

- « Chut ! » lui intima la jeune femme.

Debae grimaça. Le vendeur avait faillit leur donner un indice sur l'objet dont il était question.

- « J'ai suffisamment parlé pour aujourd'hui ! » lança la jeune femme d'un ton sec, toujours à voix basse, avant de reprendre un peu plus fort « Et bien, merci monsieur Barjow. J'espère vous revoir bientôt »

- « Tout le plaisir à été pour moi, madame » mentit le vendeur qui ne voulait même pas caché son manque de sincérité.

Debae ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir cette si belle femme quitter la boutique, mais elle avait déjà remis la capuche de sa cape et elle ne vit qu'une gracile masse noire s'éloigner doucement.

- « Et bien, messieurs, dames, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda le vendeur d'un air méfiant en s'approchant d'eux.

Zac demanda alors le prix du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Peu aimable, le vendeur lui donna le renseignement. Prétextant que le prix était trop élevé, Zac prit congé du vendeur et entraîna Debae hors du magasin. Ils marchèrent en silence d'un pas vif pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter.

- « Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Zac

- « Je penses qu'on a peut être quelque chose d'intéressant… On devrait rentrer et aller faire un rapport à Dumbledore »

- « Ça je m'en chargerais, mais rentrons… »

Ils transplanèrent en même temps et arrivèrent immédiatement. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le jardin de la maison qu'ils occupaient avec les autres lycanthropes.

- « Je mange un truc et je vais à Poudlard ! » lança Zac en entrant dans la maison

- « D'accord » souffla la jeune femme qui venait d'apercevoir Remus dans le salon.

Il était seul, assis près de la fenêtre et paraissait très abattu. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Dans un hibou qu'elle avait reçu la veille, il lui avait annoncé que son entreprise, qu'il avait monté avec ses amis avait été la cible des mangemorts. Merlin merci, personne n'avait été blessé, mais cela n'en restait pas moins un évènement marquant pour les trois amis et leurs familles. Elle se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire triste.

- « Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui

- « Ouais… » répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire mais il paraissait tellement faux qu'il s'en rendit compte lui-même et arrêta.

- « On a été voir Jasire hier... Il n'y a plus rien » souffla-t-il

- « Ce n'est pas récupérable ? »

- « Non, rien… » murmura-t-il

- « Comment le prennent James et Sirius ? » demanda Debae

- « Comme moi… Que veux-tu qu'on y fasses ? »

- « Vous allez reconstruire ? »

- « On en a parlé oui… Mais on ne le feras pas pour le moment. Il nous faudra du temps… » soupira-t-il

- « C'est normal tu sais… »

- « Debae je… Oh, Remus ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là ! » lança Zac en entrant dans la pièce

Le sourire qu'il arborait se figea sur son visage avant de disparaître quand le jeune homme vit Remus. Debae se sentit alors un peu mal à l'aise. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, mais, alors que Remus souriait poliment, Zac avait l'air franchement agacé.

- « Je vais voir Dumbledore » lança Zac avant de sortir de la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus.

Il était plus qu'évident que le jeune homme était très jaloux de la présence de Remus près d'elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop qu'elle attitude adopter. Elle se tourna vers Remus qui la regarda en souriant d'un air amusé. Debae se sentit immédiatement rougir et détourna le regard. Elle entendit le jeune homme rire doucement.

- « Quoi ?! » demanda-t-elle un peu gênée

- « Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais… » souffla Remus « Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

- « Je sais… »

- « Alors fonce, n'hésite pas et va le voir, il n'attend que ça… »

Debae se sentit rougir encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce début de sentiment qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme et encore moins avec Remus pour qui elle avait eu un si gros faible…

- « Tu vas faire quoi en attendant que Jasire soit reconstruite ? »

Sa tentative de changer de sujet était grosse comme une maison, mais Remus eut la délicatesse de ne pas le faire remarquer et répondit à sa question. Ils parlèrent ainsi un bon moment, sans plus jamais reparler de Zac, ce qui soulagea Debae dont les sentiments étaient encore beaucoup trop confus.


	138. Chapter 138

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note 1 : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**Note 2:** J'ai pris une grande décision, ou plutôt je me suis fixée un but : terminer la publication de ma fic avant la sortie en français de HP 7 en français ! Attendez vous donc à une publication beaucoup plus régulière et rapprochée ! -

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente sept : Un ange de plus**

_  
« Un ange de plus entre nos bras  
Que ta vie nouvelle  
Toujours soit plus belle »  
Frederick François ( Petite Sarah)_

- « AAAAAh ! »

Le cri fut suivit par le bruit d'un objet qui éclate avant que le silence ne revienne. Rodolphus soupira et quitta son journal des yeux. Il aperçut sur la vitre de la fenêtre des éclats d'argile se fracasser dans un crépitement. La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors et McNair entra dans la pièce.

- « C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda-t-il

- « Bellatrix » répondit Rodolphus.

Il vit son ami le regarder avec surprise avant d'ajouter.

- « Tu pourrais être plus précis ? »

- « Elle est comme ça depuis que nous somme revenu de l'entreprise de son cousin ! Elle est tellement furieuse qu'ils nous aient échappé qu'elle doit évacuer… » expliqua Rodolphus

- « Et elle n'a pas d'autre moyen pour évacuer ? » reprocha alors McNair.

Rodolphus lui lança alors un regard noir.

- « Enfin je veux dire… Un moyen un peu moins… bruyant »

McNair s'empêtrait dans ses explications et Rodolphus estima qu'il en avait assez entendu et se leva. Il passa devant son ami et quitta la pièce en abandonnant son journal sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Il traversa rapidement l'entrée et quitta la maison. Il fit le tour de la demeure pour se rendre dans le jardin à l'arrière. Bellatrix s'y trouvait. Elle avait l'air déterminée et furieuse. Cette colère ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cette fameuse mission à Jasire. Et si, dans un premier temps, Rodolphus avait très bien compris la mauvaise humeur de sa femme, cela faisait deux jours désormais et cela commençait vraiment à bien faire. Il s'appuya contre le mur blanc de la maison, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et observa sa femme. Armée de sa baguette, elle faisait léviter des pots en argile qu'elle faisait s'envoler très haut. Puis elle les laissait tomber et là, en hurlant sa colère et sa frustration, elle jetait un sort au pot qui explosait en plein vol, des petits morceaux d'argile voltigeant un peu partout. Bellatrix abaissa alors sa baguette, elle était essoufflée et ne paraissait pas plus soulagée pour autant.

- « Tu ne crois pas que ça commence à bien faire ? » lui lança alors Rodolphus.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

- « On t'entend depuis le salon ! »

Elle souffla et brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette pour faire s'envoler un nouveau pot.

- « A quoi ça t'avances de faire ça ? » demanda Rodolphus en s'approchant d'elle en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- « Ça me défoule ! » lança la jeune femme

- « Ça va faire deux jours que tu te défoules » lui rappela le jeune homme tandis que sa femme faisait exploser le pot d'argile. « Tu devrais arrêter maintenant »

- « Non ! J'ai envie de continuer encore un peu ! »

- « Mais bon sang Bellatrix ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ! »

- « On était si près Rodolphus ! Si près ! On a faillit les avoir ! On les aurait eu si on n'avait pas perdu tant de temps au départ ! »

- « On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils avaient anticipé ce qu'on allait faire ! Notre technique a toujours parfaitement marché ! On ne pouvait pas… »

- « Si on pouvait ! Rodolphus, bien sur que si on pouvait ! » s'emporta alors Bellatrix.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle et se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour lui montrer qu'il n'était absolument pas impressionné par son accès de colère. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient mariés, il savait reconnaître les véritables accès de rage et de fureur et celui là n'en était pas un. Elle était tout simplement très vexée que son cousin et Potter lui aient échappés.

- « Franchement Bella, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel états ! Tu es persévérante, et déterminée ! Tu auras d'autres occasions de les avoir » lui lança-t-il

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien comme moi que c'était une occasion en or ! Une occasion qui ne se représentera plus ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais très bien que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de trouver où ils travaillaient, je ne me fais pas d'illusions ! Et tu as très bien constaté comme moi qu'il n'y avait aucun indice qui pourrait nous indiqué où ils pourraient vivre ! »

- « Et alors ?! Tu as tout de même réussit à les retrouver une fois ! Tu y arriveras une deuxième fois ! J'ai confiance en toi ! »

- « Mais ça prends du temps ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendra pas indéfiniment ! Cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu'il attend des résultats de ma part ! Il veut tellement cet enfant ! »

- « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir échoué pour le retrouver ! » lui rappela Rodolphus

- « Ce n'est pas une raison et encore moins une excuse ! » grogna la jeune femme en lui tournant le dos « Je ne suis pas un mangemort comme les autres Rodolphus ! Je ne veux pas être comme les autres ! Je veux être la meilleure ! »

- « Mais tu es la meilleure ! Tu compte parmi les mangemorts les plus déterminés et les plus recherchés par les aurors ! Je suis sur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait et… »

- « Que peux-tu bien savoir de ce que pense notre Maître ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle

- « Je suis persuadé qu'il a remarqué la valeur que tu avais en tant que mangemort ! C'est pour ça qu'il t'a confié tant de mission jusqu'à présent ! Et il continuera encore ! »

- « Il ne m'en confiera plus si je ne lui apporte pas ce qu'il cherche ! »

- « Il sait que la recherche de ce mioche est difficile ! »

Bellatrix grogna un peu et fit quelques pas dans le jardin. Rodolphus la regarda un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- « Tu te focalises trop là-dessus ! Tu en arrives à négliger certaines choses importantes ! »

La jeune femme se retourna alors un air grave.

- « Si tu veux encore me dire que je te néglige… »

- « Je ne parle pas que de moi ! » lui lança son mari « Je parlais surtout de tes autres missions que tu négliges maintenant ! Tu faisais tellement de missions ! Tu étais tellement active ! Maintenant tu ne fais plus que penser au fils Potter ! Tu ne parles quasiment plus que de ça, on dirais que tu ne vis plus que pour ça ! Je me demande même si tu n'en rêves pas la nuit ! »

- « Et que proposes-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle presque avec un air de défi.

- « Penses à autre chose bon sang ! Libère toi un peu de cette mission ! Fais en d'autre en parallèle ! Je n'aime pas te voir t'éteindre et te voir te fixer sur ça ! » lui lança-t-il enfin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis quelques temps déjà. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle comprendrait. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à sa mission. Elle avait trop de potentiel pour le gâcher ainsi. Rodolphus était convaincu que Bellatrix était capable de faire de grandes choses et il voulait la pousser dans ce sens.

- « Tu as sans doute raison » souffla enfin Bellatrix « Je vais peut être faire d'autre choses… Ça m'aidera peut être à mieux avancer dans cette quête là… »

Rodolphus se mit à sourire. Sa femme avait l'air de s'être calmée et son message était passé, il n'en demandait pas plus.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Océane prit une très grande inspiration tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans un petit bois très accueillant au bras de Sirius. En ce début du mois de juin, les journées étaient belles et agréables. C'était un moment idéal pour se promener un peu en famille. Ces derniers jours, tout le monde avait été très stressé, et se détendre et décompresser un peu allait faire du bien à tout le monde. Encore fallait-il y arriver… A côté d'elle, Sirius se tenait droit comme un « i », le visage fermé et les sourcils froncer. Océane soupira, mi agacée, mi amusée. Le jeune homme avait assez mal supporté quand il avait su que Leopoldus et Flumena allaient passer l'après midi avec eux. C'était la première fois depuis la gigantesque crise de jalousie qui avait conduit Océane à se rendre chez ses parents que Sirius et eux se revoyaient. Il restait entre eux, et particulièrement entre Sirius et Leopoldus une tension palpable que rien ne parvenait à dissiper. C'était ce qui expliquait le comportement si retenu du jeune homme. Tandis que Lalyh couraient en riant sur le chemin, à la poursuite d'un cerceau ensorcelé par son grand père pour rouler sans jamais tomber, Océane au bras de Sirius qui l'aidait à marcher se tenait à côté de ses parents et personne ne disait rien. Dans un sens, cela arrangeait la jeune femme qui n'aspirait qu'au calme maintenant que sa grossesse arrivait à son terme, mais, elle aurait voulu que les relations entre ses parents et son mari soient moins conflictuelles.

- « Ne la faites pas aller trop loin ! » grogna alors Sirius sans se tourner vers son beau-père « Vous ne voyez pas que nous arrivons à un croisement ! »

- « Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! » lui rétorqua Leopoldus d'un ton sec tandis qu'il forçait le cerceau à faire demi tour.

Lalyh se lança à nouveau à sa poursuite et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- « Accore ça roule ! » lança-t-elle en souriant à son grand père tandis que celui-ci l'avait pris dans sa main.

- « Non, ton père pense que je vais te faire aller trop loin et peut être même te perdre dans les bois ! » railla un peu méchamment Leopoldus, s'attirant ainsi le regard sévère de son épouse.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » se défendit Sirius en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Océane réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son père que Sirius le regardait.

- « Viens princesse… » ajouta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Lalyh ne se fit pas prier et se précipita pour prendre la main de son papa. Elle se mit alors à sautiller doucement.

- « Fais Woua Woua ? » demanda-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Sirius se tourna immédiatement vers Océane en souriant mais la jeune femme lui lança un regard sévère. Il ne pensait tout de même pas réellement à se transformer en Patmol devant ses parents ?! D'accord, il était désormais un animagus déclaré, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer maintenant dans des explications aussi bien compliquées que mensongères pour expliquer le fait que son mari ait appris à 16 ans à se transformer en un grand chien noir…

- « Euh non princesse… Pas aujourd'hui, une autre fois… » répondit alors Sirius en se penchant pour la porter.

Il l'installa sur ses épaules et la petite fille s'agrippa à ses cheveux en souriant.

- « On va jouer à autre chose » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Océane le vit alors se tourner vers elle et lui adresser un clin d'œil.

- « Je te laisse un moment marcher seule… »

Il agrippa alors fermement les cuisses de leur fille et se mit à courir. Le rire de Lalyh transperça le silence de la forêt en une musique que Océane adorait.

- « Il est fou ! Si elle tombe, elle peut se rompre le cou ! » s'exclama Leopoldus d'un air sévère.

- « Elle ne tombera pas, Papa ! » soupira Océane « Sirius sait ce qu'il fait ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu, le Woua Woua ? » demanda Flumena

- « Oh, c'est un jeu que Sirius à inventer » répondit laconiquement la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle adorait voir Lalyh jouer avec Patmol. Cela la faisait toujours beaucoup rire de voir ce gros chien noir plier sous les assauts d'une toute petite fille qui le malmenait sans le vouloir. Beaucoup de poils étaient arrachés dès lors qu'ils jouaient ensemble….

- « Nous avons une belle journée aujourd'hui » lança alors Flumena en souriant « C'est agréable d'être dehors… »

- « Très » répondit Océane en souriant « Ça me fait beaucoup de bien de prendre l'air, je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie ces derniers temps »

- « Tu avais besoin de repos » murmura Flumena en posant sa main sur son bras « En tout cas, je suis très contente de passer la journée avec Sirius et toi »

- « Mouais… Plus avec toi qu'avec lui mais enfin… »

- « Papa ! » s'indigna Océane en s'arrêtant net sur le chemin et en se tournant vers son père. « Je te rappelle que c'est de mon mari dont tu parles là ! »

- « Un mari assez peu prévenant vu l'état dans lequel il t'a mise l'autre fois… »

- « Je te défend de dire ça ! » s'insurgea Océane « Cette histoire ne regarde que Sirius et moi ! Et si je te dis que nous avons tout réglé, c'est que nous avons tout réglé et tu ne devrais même pas avoir de commentaires à faire là-dessus ! Par Merlin ! C'est trop vous demander que de vous comporter en adulte et d'arrêter de vous chercher sans arrêt ! »

- « Je ne suis pas le seul en cause ! »

- « Je sais que Sirius ne met pas non plus beaucoup du sien mais… Oh et puis zut ! Arrêtons de parler de ça, ça m'énerve ! » décréta la jeune femme.

- « Tu as raison, ne parlons pas de cela » souffla Flumena après avoir lancé un regard sévère à son mari.

Océane soupira. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il faudrait à sa mère et elle beaucoup de persuasion et de temps pour convaincre leurs maris respectifs de faire au moins semblant de s'apprécier un peu… C'est alors que Sirius revint, toujours en courant, et Lalyh toujours perchée sur ses épaules.

- « Accore ! Accore ! Accore ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Eh ! Cinq minute, ma belle ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui court ! » répondit le jeune homme légèrement essoufflé et les joues un peu rouge.

- « Oui et d'ailleurs si on veut qu'elle dorme bien cette nuit, ce serait bien que ce soit elle qui court ! » lança Océane

- « Mais tu es folle ?! Elle ne peut pas me porter ! » plaisanta Sirius en faisant descendre sa fille de son perchoir.

Océane se mit à sourire doucement et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le soupir agacé que son père venait de pousser.

- « On fait la course princesse ? » demanda alors Sirius.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut à la fillette pour répondre, elle s'était déjà élancée. Sirius, bien sur, courait moins vite qu'elle pour la laisser gagner.

- « C'est un grand enfant en fait… » plaisanta gentiment Flumena en les regardant s'éloigner.

- « Oh oui ! » lança Océane d'un air attendri.

La jeune femme se sentit alors un peu bizarre. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et c'est alors qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur ses cuisses et couler le long de ses jambes. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol mais ne vit rien car elle portait une jupe longue, pourtant elle savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle venait de perdre les eaux, Maelys n'allait pas tarder à arriver…

- « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors

- « Que se passe-t-il ?! » s'inquiéta Flumena en se précipitant vers elle « Il y a un problème ? »

- « Non… Mais appelle Sirius, je vient de perdre les eaux » annonça calmement la jeune femme avec un léger sourire que sa mère lui rendit.

Leopoldus quand à lui, devint d'un seul coup blême. Il se tourna de part et d'autre et lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius se précipita vers lui en courant.

- « Black ! Black ! »

- « Il s'appelle SIRIUS ! » lui hurla Océane tandis que sa mère la prenait par le bras.

- « Ne t'agite pas pour rien ! » mumura Flumena en souriant « Pendant un moment au moins, ils oublieront de se faire la guerre… »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne se retrouve à ses côtés.

- « C'est vrai ? Le bébé arrive ? » demanda-t-il en souriant largement.

Il avait l'air moins stressé que pour la naissance de Lalyh, mais la jeune femme savait que cela ne durerait qu'un temps…

- « Oui, il faut qu'on aille à Ste Mangouste » lui répondit-elle

- « D'accord, laisse moi le temps d'aller déposer Lalyh chez James et… »

- « Non Sirius… Si tu ne veux pas que notre fille naisse dans cette forêt, il faut qu'on aille à Ste Mangouste maintenant ! »

Le sourire disparut immédiatement du visage du jeune homme qui la fixa avec inquiétude.

- « Déjà ?! »

Océane se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Lalyh ? » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Leopoldus qui avait pris sa petite fille à son cou.

- « Nous allons la garder le temps qu'il faudra » assura Flumena en souriant « Ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Pourtant le regard que Sirius lança à Océane à cet instant là montrait bien qu'au contraire il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Océane ne savait pas si ce qui le stressait le plus était de savoir Lalyh avec son grand père ou s'il gardait en mémoire que quelques jours plus tôt, il avait failli se faire capturer par Bellatrix qui, plus que jamais cherchait leur trace, mais la solution était toute simple.

- « D'accord » souffla Océane « Mais restez bien à la maison dans ce cas. Je ne veux pas que Lalyh soit dépaysée » mentit-elle.

- « Oui, à la maison ! » acquiesça Sirius.

- « D'accord » répondit Flumena en souriant.

- « Et maintenant, il faut partir Sirius ! » souffla Océane.

Le jeune homme prit juste le temps d'embrasser sa fille et de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse aussi embrasser sa maman.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie » souffla Océane en caressant les cheveux de sa fille « Maman va à l'hôpital avec Papa et quand on reviendra, tu auras une petite sœur »

La fillette hocha la tête d'un air grave et se laissa déposer dans les bras de son grand père sans broncher. Océane sentit alors Sirius lui enlacer la taille et souffler « Et maintenant, c'est partit ! » avant de transplaner. La jeune femme se sentit partir et ce n'était déjà pas une sensation agréable en temps normal, alors cette fois ci c'était encore pire. Elle fut grandement soulagée de se sentir arriver devant Ste Mangouste . Mais cela l'avait beaucoup fatiguée et ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Heureusement que Sirius était là pour la soutenir car sinon, elle se serait sans doute écroulée sur le sol.

- « Ça va ? » demanda Sirius avec inquiétude

- « Je ne tiens plus debout » souffla Océane dont la tête tournait un peu.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'affola le jeune homme.

- « C'est rien, c'est le transplanage… » tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la gagnait, la forçant à agripper son ventre de ses deux mains.

- « Tu dis cela uniquement pour me rassurer ! » gronda Sirius en se redressant. « S'il vous plait ! » hurla-t-il « S'il vous plait ! Une guérisseuse ! » 

Océane aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'affole ainsi mais elle avait trop mal. Elle remarqua à peine la jeune femme en uniforme de Ste Mangouste accourir vers elle.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la jeune femme en se penchant un peu pour la regarder

- « Ma femme ! Elle est en train d'accoucher ! Elle ne tient pas debout, elle ne se sent pas bien, elle a mal… »

- « C'est votre premier bébé ? » demanda la guérisseuse à Océane, visiblement sans se préoccuper de l'inquiétude de Sirius.

- « Non, le deuxième… » souffla Océane dont la douleur disparaissait peu à peu.

- « Très bien, vous savez donc ce qui vous attend » murmura la guérisseuse en souriant.

- « Vous allez vous occuper d'elle ? » demanda Sirius qui était très tendu.

- « Bien sur » répondit la guérisseuse en s'éloignant un peu.

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et fit immédiatement apparaître un brancard qui se mit à flotter à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

- « Monsieur, vous voulez bien m'aider à l'installer là-dessus ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant à Sirius.

- « Oui, oui, bien sur… » répondit le jeune homme.

Océane sentit qu'il la prenait délicatement et qu'avec l'aide de la guérisseuse, il l'allongea sur le brancard. La jeune femme se sentait un peu mieux, mais elle savait très bien que cela ne durerait que le temps d'attendre la prochaine contraction.

- « Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda la guérisseuse en s'approchant d'elle

- « Océane… Océane Black »

- « Et bien, Océane, nous allons nous dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de travail »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tendit la main pour prendre celle de Sirius. Elle lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait en réserve. Il esquissa quand à lui un faible sourire, il avait maintenant l'air aussi stressé que pour la naissance de Lalyh. Mais elle savait qu'il serait parfaitement à la hauteur et très présent pour elle comme toujours. Elle sentit les doigts de son mari s'enrouler autour des siens et tout de suite elle se sentit mieux. Immédiatement, le brancard s'élança dans les airs à la vitesse de quelqu'un marchant à pas vifs. Elle préféra fermer les yeux, allongée ainsi et à cette vitesse, elle avait un peu peur.

- « Ça va aller Océane, nous serons bientôt dans la salle de travail et… »

Mais la jeune femme n'entendit pas la suite, une nouvelle contraction venait de la gagner et lui faisait horriblement mal. Cela dura plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'elle ne parvienne finalement à se détendre à nouveau. Son souffle était court et elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait de broyer la main de Sirius. Celui-ci grimaçait quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, mais arrêta dès que son regard croisa le sien. Elle pouffa de rire ce qui amusa beaucoup la guérisseuse.

- « Nous sommes arrivés Océane » lança la guérisseuse en ouvrant une porte vert pâle qui donnait sur une grande pièce blanche.

Le brancard s'arrêta juste à côté du lit et ensemble, Sirius et la guérisseuse la levèrent et l'installèrent sur le grand lit blanc qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

- « Monsieur Black ? » demanda la guérisseuse

- « Sirius » souffla Océane tandis que la guérisseuse souriait.

- « Sirius » reprit alors la guérisseuse « Visiblement, le travail a bien commencé. Je ne peux pas l'accoucher seule, il faut absolument que je réunisse une équipe. Je vais vous demander de rester ici, près d'elle »

- « Bien sur » assura Sirius

- « Il faudrait aussi que vous l'aidiez à enfiler cette blouse et que vous vous changiez vous-même » ajouta la guérisseuse en faisant apparaître sur une petite table un peu plus loin une petite pile de vêtements.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air grave et tandis que la guérisseuse quittait la pièce, Océane le regarda se diriger vers les vêtements qui étaient apparus.

- « Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait malgré le fait qu'il essayait de le cacher

- « Oui, mais dépêche toi de m'enfiler cette blouse avant la prochaine contraction, chéri » répondit la jeune femme qui sentait déjà que ses douleurs n'allaient pas tarder à devenir beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'elles étaient pour le moment. Et déjà elle ne les supportait qu'à peine…

- « J'arrive… » souffla Sirius qui se rapprochait d'elle.

Il l'aida à se déshabiller et à enfiler sa blouse avec la plus grande douceur et la plus grande précaution avant de se vêtir lui-même. Nue sous cette blouse large, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, mais la présence de son mari à ses côtés et l'arrivée imminente du bébé lui fit bien vite oublier tout cela.  
Elle était arrivée à Ste Mangouste depuis à peine une quinzaine de minutes quand toutes les personnes nécessaires à ce que son accouchement se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Océane avait déjà vécu cela une fois auparavant pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette position très désagréable. A moitié couchée, à moitié assise, elle écoutait scrupuleusement les consignes de la sage mage qui lui demandait de pousser ou de respirer. Océane avait mal, très mal, mais elle essayait de se contenir. Près d'elle, Sirius ne cessait de lui tenir la main, replaçant de temps à autre une mèche de cheveux, collée par la sueur sur sa joue. Il lui soufflait des mots d'encouragement, des mots de soutien. Elle ne lui répondait qu'en serrant un peu plus fort sa main qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne. Le travail dura une vingtaine de minutes avant que la sage mage ne lui annonce:

- « Encore un tout petit effort madame et ce sera fini… »

Partagée entre la fatigue et les douleurs, mais surtout l'impatience de pouvoir serrer son bébé contre elle, Océane prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient et c'est alors qu'un cri de nouveau né se fit entendre dans la salle. Essoufflée, exténuée, mais heureuse, Océane se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'énorme oreiller qui lui tenait le dos, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle vit alors la sage mage poser sur son ventre une toute petite chose emmaillotée dans une serviette d'hôpital… Maelys. Océane la trouva magnifique. Ses tous petits poings étaient serrés et sa petite tête posée sur elle remuait au rythme de la respiration saccadée de sa maman. Sirius enlaça ses épaules et posa sa tête contre la sienne sans quitter leur fille des yeux.

- « Elle est parfaite » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Océane sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle les sécha du bout des doigts. C'est avec attendrissement qu'elle regarda Sirius, rayonnant de fierté, couper le cordon ombilical qui la retenait encore à son bébé et les vit tous les deux s'éloigner avec la sage mage pour le premier bain de la petite fille.

- « Ça va ? » lui demanda la guérisseuse qui l'avait prise en charge à son arrivée.

- « Oui » souffla Océane en saisissant le gobelet de potion fortifiante qu'elle lui tendait.

- « On va se dépêcher de s'occuper de vous, comme ça vous pourrez rapidement monter dans une des chambres et vous reposer. Vous devez avoir hâte de vous retrouver en famille »

Océane hocha la tête en souriant, mais se détourna bien vite d'elle car déjà, Sirius revenait vers elle, leur fille dans ses bras. Il la dévorait du regard et la jeune femme fut agréablement surprise de le voir déjà si à l'aise avec elle. Il lui avait fallut quelques jours pour être aussi serein avec Lalyh dans les bras. Délicatement, il s'approcha du lit et déposa Maelys au creux des bras d'Océane. Celle ci posa alors un baiser sur cette toute petite tête avant de se tourner vers Sirius pour l'embrasser à son tour très tendrement.

- « Tu réalises que c'est nous qui avons fait cette merveille ? » souffla Sirius en s'asseyant doucement sur le lit près d'elle.

- « Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble à Lalyh ? » souffla Océane qui s'était remis à contempler son petit ange.

- « Si… » murmura Sirius en souriant largement

Ils restèrent un court instant ainsi à admirer leur bébé quand la petite fille se mit à pleurer.

- « Elle a faim » souffla Sirius

- « Tu n'as pas perdu la main… » lui répondit Océane en souriant et en se redressant un peu mieux sur le lit après s'être assurée qu'elle tenait bien fermement son bébé contre elle. « Chéri, tu veux bien m'aider et me détacher le haut de cette blouse s'il te plait… »

La jeune femme sentit alors la main de son mari se poser très délicatement sur sa nuque et il la caressa un court instant avant de défaire le nœud qui retenait le tissu. Puis avec tout autant de douceur et de délicatesse, il la fit glisser sur ses épaules et la découvrit. Océane souriait devant tant de douceur et de tendresse de la part de son mari. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas à lui dire combien elle aimait quand il était comme cela avec elle, car Maelys ne pouvait pas attendre. Délicatement, elle guida la bouche de sa fille vers son sein et retrouva immédiatement les sensations qu'elle avait ressentit pour Lalyh. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se sentait plus sur d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas peur de mal faire ou de faire une bêtise et cette assurance réconfortante lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle sentit Sirius poser un baiser sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bon, les Potter, on va y aller nous ! » déclara James en se levant de sa chaise.

Immédiatement, les deux petites têtes brunes de Harry et Syrielle qui étaient assis sur le lit d'Océane, se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius souriait largement, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de le faire depuis que Maelys était née. Assis sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, il regardait Remus et la famille Potter aller embrasser une dernière fois Océane et Lalyh avant de se pencher au dessus du berceau du bébé pour lui adresser un dernier regard. Le jeune homme se leva alors.

- « Merci d'être venu les gars ! » lança-t-il à James et Remus qui se trouvaient près de lui

- « On n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, tu le sais bien ! » déclara Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule

- « Surtout moi qui vais enfin être parrain ! » souffla James en souriant avec fierté « Depuis le temps que j'attends cela ! »

- « Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir. Pour Océane et moi c'était clair dès le départ que tu serais son parrain… »

- « Et oui ! Chacun son tour, vu qu'il ne restait plus que toi, ils ont bien été obligés de te choisir » plaisanta Remus en souriant tandis que James le regardait d'un air faussement vexé.

Sirius pouffa de rire.

- « Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? » demanda alors James en se tournant vers lui « Je sais que c'est pas marrant de se retrouver tout seul un soir comme celui là… »

- « Non merci, c'est gentil mais… » Sirius s'interrompit un moment pour jeter un regard à Lalyh qui, assise près de sa mère, souriait à sa marraine « … cette soirée, j'ai envie de ne la consacrer qu'à ma petite princesse »

- « Je comprends » assura James en souriant « Mais tu sais que si demain tu as envie de venir ici tout seul, tu peux déposer Lalyh à la maison »

- « Je sais, merci »

- « Bon, on va vraiment vous laisser maintenant » lança Remus en souriant « Et encore bravo mon vieux Patmol, ta fille est magnifique »

- « Je le sais aussi ! » répondit fièrement Sirius en souriant.

Après une dernière tournée d'embrassade avec tout ce petit monde, le jeune homme les regarda quitter un à un la chambre d'hôpital et se retrouva seul avec les trois femmes de sa vie. Océane serrait, blottie contre elle, Lalyh qui ne quittait pas du regard le petit berceau posé près du lit et dans lequel sa petite sœur dormait. Sirius s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir sur celui-ci.

- « Ça me fait plaisir qu'ils aient pu la voir ce soir… » souffla Sirius en fixant Maelys avec tendresse.

- « Et comme ils ont fait fuir mes parents vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, cela ne t'a pas déplu non plus… » murmura doucement Océane en souriant

Sirius pouffa et se tourna vers elle.

- « J'étais content qu'ils viennent parce qu'ils emmenaient Lalyh… Pour le reste, tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de… »

- « Je sais chéri. Pas la peine de parler de cela maintenant… »

- « Tu as raison »

Sirius pris alors Lalyh et l'installa sur ses genoux. La petite fille était ravie et souriait largement. Elle agrippa ses mains au rebord du berceau transparent et se pencha un peu.

- « Ça bébé sœur ? »

- « Oui ma princesse, c'est ta petite sœur. Tu vois comme elle est toute petite ? Il va falloir faire très attention avec elle, faire tout doucement » murmura Sirius en posant son menton sur la tête de sa fille.

- « Maliss ! » lança alors joyeusement Lalyh en se redressant.

Sirius se mit à rire et répéta pour la millième fois au moins depuis qu'Océane et lui avaient choisi le prénom de leur fille.

- « Non Lalyh… C'est Ma-e-lys… »

- « Maaaaalisss » répéta la petite fille qui paraissait contente d'elle.

- « Elle n'y arrivera jamais ! » lança Sirius d'un air faussement désespéré.

- « D'ici qu'elle entre à Poudlard, je pense que si quand même ! » plaisanta Océane en souriant

Lalyh quitta alors les genoux de son père pour retourner se blottir contre sa maman. Celle-ci caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns et embrassa tendrement son petit front. Sirius souriait encore plus. En cet instant, il se demandait réellement s'il pourrait être plus heureux un jour. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie qu'il était en train de vivre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et une guérisseuse entra dans la pièce. Elle se mit à sourire à son tour en voyant le joli tableau qui s'affichait devant elle.

- « Comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du berceau de Maelys

- « Très bien » assura Océane en souriant tandis que Lalyh fixait cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec curiosité.

Sirius fronça les sourcil en voyant la guérisseuse tirer sa baguette de sa poche et la pointer vers sa fille.

- « Que faites vous ? » lui demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de jeter le moindre sort.

- « Je vérifie que tout va bien… » la rassura la guérisseuse « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne sentira rien, cela ne la réveillera même pas »

- « Tant mieux, parce que j'ai encore besoin de me reposer » souffla Océane

Sirius la regarda alors en souriant doucement. Elle avait les traits tirés mais elle paraissait tellement heureuse que cela ne se voyait presque pas.

- « Vous allez pouvoir dormir un peu » lança alors la guérisseuse « Les visites prennent fin dans à peine cinq minutes »

- « Déjà ?! » soupira Sirius

- « Oui, mais vous pourrez revenir demain matin dès que les visites des familles seront à nouveau autorisées » lança la guérisseuse qui s'était éloignée du berceau de Maelys « Elle va très bien » leur annonça-t-elle « C'est un beau bébé »

Sirius hocha la tête et Océane se mit à sourire.

- « Si vous avez besoin de quelques choses, madame Black, n'hésitez surtout pas et appeler une des guérisseuses de garde » annonça-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

- « Il va falloir partir… » souffla Sirius d'une voix un peu triste

- « Je sais » murmura Océane

- « Ça va être dur de passer la nuit sans toi en sachant que tu es ici avec le bébé… »

- « Ça ne sera pas facile pour moi non plus… »

- « Tu veux rire ?! Tu es tellement fatiguée que tu vas tomber comme une masse ! » plaisanta Sirius en se levant

- « Et Maelys se débrouillera pour manger toute seule ?! » rétorqua Océane en souriant « Je ne vais dormir que par tranche de trois heures ! »

- « La belle vie de jeunes parents recommence pour nous ! » souffla Sirius en faisant le tour du lit.

- « Tu regrettes ? »

- « Pas une seconde… »

Sirius qui était arrivé au niveau de la tête de la jeune femme se pencha alors pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- « On se revoit demain ma belle… » murmura Sirius en caressant tendrement ses cheveux blonds. « Lalyh, vient faire un bisou à Maman et on va rentrer à la maison »

- « Maman vient ! »

- « Non chérie. Moi je dois rester là pour me reposer avec Maelys. Je ne rentrerais à la maison que dans quelques jours… »

- « Non ! »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais ton mot à dire princesse » souffla Sirius en l'incitant à s'approcher d'Océane.

La petite fille s'accrocha alors très fort au cou de sa maman et enfouit sa tête contre son cou.

- « Allons chérie, tu vas passer la soirée toute seule avec Papa ! Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser ! » murmura Océane en lui caressant les cheveux « Tu me raconteras tout ça demain d'accord ? »

Lalyh s'éloigna un peu d'elle mais semblait bouder un peu.

- « Je compte sur toi pour surveiller Papa, hein ? » souffla Océane en souriant « Pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises »

Sirius se mit à sourire et prit sa fille à son cou. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois pour embrasser sa femme, puis alla en direction du berceau de Maelys pour caresser doucement du bout des doigts sa petite tête. Puis, avec un pincement au cœur, Lalyh bien blottie contre son torse, il quitta la chambre puis l'hôpital. Il ne préférait pas s'attarder sinon, il se sentait capable de se cacher dans les locaux pour pouvoir passer la nuit auprès de sa femme et de Maelys. Une fois dehors, il se retourna vers le bâtiment et soupira. Il sentit alors les petits doigts de Lalyh se serrer tendrement contre son cou et en souriant, il posa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, il la saisit fermement par la taille et l'éloigna de lui en la tenant à bout de bras.

- « Ça te dit de passer une super soirée avec ton Papa, ma princesse ? »

La petite fille se mit à sourire et hocha la tête. Sirius la posa alors sur le sol et, sa petite main fermement enfermée dans la sienne, il fit quelques pas avant de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse aussitôt. Sirius savait bien que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire dans l'état actuel des choses. Entre la guerre et la menace que représentait Bellatrix, il aurait été bien plus prudent que Sirius ramène Lalyh chez eux… Mais aujourd'hui était une grande et belle journée pour leur famille et le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur d'enfermer sa petite princesse un jour pareil. Il voulait plus que tout la voir rire, la voir s'amuser… La voir heureuse surtout. Et puis, il n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle et il transplanerait avec elle à la moindre menace. Le jeune homme baissa d'ailleurs la tête pour regarder sa fille. Lalyh regardait tout autour d'elle, le nez en l'air, avec un air émerveillé. La ménagerie magique surtout l'attira tout particulièrement. Lalyh resta une bonne demi-heure à s'extasier devant toutes les sortes de bestioles magiques ou non. Sirius avait même du l'installer sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse mieux admirer une colonie de fées qui voletaient dans une cage transparente. Lorsque la fillette se lassa d'observer ces bestioles sans pouvoir les toucher, Sirius l'emmena, toujours installée sur ses épaules dans une pizzeria. Ils se partagèrent une gigantesque pizza puis une glace au chocolat surmontée d'une montagne de chantilly.

Sirius s'amusa énormément à voir le visage de sa petite princesse se barbouiller de chocolat et de chantilly au gré des cuillères qu'elle engloutissait. Il se mit à sourire quand elle posa un baiser collant de sucre sur sa joue. Ils firent une bagarre de serviettes en papier après s'être nettoyé consciencieusement. Puis, en chantant et en riant, Sirius conduisit sa fille jusqu'à un manège de chevaux de bois. La petite fille n'en avait jamais fait, et elle eut un peu peur au début, elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son père. Après avoir parlé un petit moment avec le gérant du manège, il parvint à le convaincre de le laisser faire un tour avec elle. Il installa sa fille sur une licorne et se plaça derrière elle. Il ne dû la maintenir que le temps que le manège se mette en marche, car comme il l'avait prévu, avec son comportement intrépide, Lalyh ne voulut pas qu'il la tienne. Dès le deuxième tour, le jeune homme était redescendu et s'était appuyé sur la barrière qui entourait le manège.

Il ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux. Elle riait et il était très content d'avoir réussit à lui faire plaisir. Il craignait tellement qu'elle croit qu'il l'aimait moins maintenant que sa sœur était là… Alors qu'il l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus. Plus elle grandissait, plus elle s'affirmait, plus il était fier d'elle et heureux d'être son papa.

Il laissa Lalyh s'amuser jusqu'à tard pour une fillette de cet âge. Il faisait déjà nuit quand il la reprit dans ses bras. Elle grogna un peu mais, la journée avait été longue et riche en émotion et elle ne tarda pas à bailler et à mettre son pouce dans sa bouche. Sa petite tête se posa sur son épaule et Sirius caressa doucement son petit dos. Il transplana pour Loutry Ste Chaspoule, mais pas trop près de leur maison. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver trop tôt dans cette grande maison qui lui semblerait bien trop vide sans Océane et sans Maelys. Il marcha donc tranquillement sur les chemins qui le menaient chez lui. Il sentait Lalyh s'abandonner de plus en plus contre lui et bientôt sa petite tête devint lourde et sa respiration devint calme et régulière. Elle venait de s'endormir. La nuit de ce début du mois de juin était douce et belle, le ciel était dégagé et Sirius ne craignait pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il respira bien profondément l'air de la nuit et profita du calme qui régnait tout autour de lui. Il sentait que désormais, le moindre moment de calme se ferait rare alors il voulait profiter de celui là.

Il finit tout de même par arrivé chez lui et la première chose qu'il fit, fut d'aller coucher sa fille. Il la déshabilla avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas la réveiller, puis lui enfila son petit pyjama rose. Il posa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de la déposer dans son lit.

- « Papa… » souffla la fillette dans son sommeil

- « Dors ma princesse, je suis là… » murmura le jeune homme en la bordant.

Lalyh glissa une nouvelle fois son pouce dans sa bouche et serra bien fort dans son poing l'oreille de son lapin en peluche. Sirius la regarda dormir un moment avec tendresse avant de quitter sa chambre et de rejoindre la sienne. Il se déshabilla à la hâte et lança négligemment ses vêtements partout dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'y laissa tomber. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller d'Océane, il prit une grande inspiration, se gorgeant de son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il prit alors l'oreiller qu'il serra contre son torse et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Mais tant d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il était fatigué, heureux, excité de retrouver sa petite famille au complet, inquiet de la réaction qu'aurait Lalyh… Tout se bousculait tant dans sa tête et il savait que rien ne parviendrait à le calmer tant que sa femme ne serait pas à ses côtés pour le rassurer, pour calmer ses craintes. C'était dans les instants comme celui-ci qu'il se rendait compte combien il n'était rien sans elle… Cela le fit sourire… Il avait vraiment beaucoup changé pour réussir à admettre qu'il avait désespérément besoin de sa femme pour vivre heureux…

Il se mit à sourire et en attendant que son amoureuse revienne près de lui, il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le gagner.


	139. Chapter 139

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente huit : La tendresse entre mes bras **

_  
« Petite fille aux yeux si doux  
Dors tendrement  
Auprès de ta maman  
(…)  
Mon grand amour, mon beau joujou  
Dors en riant à tes rêves d'enfant  
Car vois-tu jamais rien ne remplacera  
La tendresse qui te berce entre mes bras »  
Joséphine Baker ( Doudou)_

- « Bonjour Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Très bien professeur, merci » répondit poliment Lily en s'installant en face du bureau du professeur Dumbledore

- « Je suis content que tu ais pu venir aussi vite »

- « Vous savez, depuis que Jasire à été détruite, James est bien plus souvent à la maison. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de trouver quelqu'un pour garder les enfants » répondit Lily avec un sourire triste.

Elle aurait bien sûr préféré que son mari passe plus de temps à la maison pour une autre raison.

- « Je suis sûr que James est ravi de passer un peu plus de temps avec ses enfants » souffla le professeur Dumbledore d'un air poli.

- « Oui » répondit simplement Lily

- « Et cela me permet en plus de pouvoir te voir pour discuter de choses sérieuses » annonça le professeur.

Lily se redressa alors immédiatement sur son siège. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas été beaucoup mêlées à des choses sérieuses. Mais apparemment, le moment était venu pour elle de se rendre utile. Elle se sentait excitée à cette idée.

- « Quelles choses sérieuses, professeur ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme

- « Je vais t'expliquer tout cela en détail Lily » répondit le professeur en souriant.

Il croisa ses mains sur le bureau et plongea son regard pénétrant dans le sien un court instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- « Il y a plusieurs jours déjà que tu m'as remis ton rapport sur ta visite à l'orphelinat où Tom Jedusor à passer sa jeunesse. Je l'ai lu avec grand soin, pourtant je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que j'y trouverais quelque chose que je ne savais pas déjà. »

- « Ça a été le cas ? » demanda Lily

- « Effectivement. Tu as recueillit des informations qui auraient pu sembler anodines de prime abord, mais c'est tout le contraire. »

Lily haussa un de ses sourcils. Elle avait beau repasser dans sa tête tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette visite, elle ne voyait pas du tout quelle information avait pu se révéler intéressante. Elle avait au contraire eu l'impression d'avoir un peu perdu son temps.

- « Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le professeur en souriant

- « Non » avoua la jeune femme « La directrice de cet établissement ne m'a rien appris de surprenant… »

- « Pas surprenant non, mais important tout de même Lily, je te le garanti »

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air poliment surpris et attendit que son ancien directeur lui donne de plus amples informations.

- « Je lisais ton rapport, quand je suis tombé sur la liste des enfants qui avaient côtoyés le jeune Jedusor. Par curiosité, j'ai décidé d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je l'ai consulté et certains noms me sont revenus en mémoire. J'ai donc une nouvelle fois consulté ma pensine. Les noms qui m'avaient paru familiers étaient ceux des enfants dont la directrice de cet orphelinat m'avait parlé le jour où j'ai rencontré Tom pour la première fois. Ces deux enfants, d'après Mrs Cole auraient eu des problèmes avec le jeune Tom. Selon ses propres dires, ils n'auraient jamais plus été les mêmes. Cela m'a fait réfléchir et en reprenant la liste de noms que tu as récupéré, j'ai été personnellement rendre visite à ces deux personnes, Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop, qui sont devenus des jeunes gens fort respectables. »

Lily buvait littéralement les paroles du professeur Dumbledore, impatiente de connaître la suite.

- « Ces deux personnes m'ont reçu fort aimablement, mais l'atmosphère c'est vite tendue quand j'ai évoqué Tom. Ils se sont tous les deux braqués et ont commencé par nier l'avoir connu. Mais j'ai tout de même réussit à les mettre en confiance au bout d'un moment. Ils ont alors bien voulu me raconter un peu de leur vie. Et figure toi Lily, que sur un souvenir d'enfant bien précis, ces deux personnes qui ne se sont pourtant pas revues depuis de très nombreuses années ont des témoignages semblables en tous points » expliqua le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily ne perdait pas une miette de ce que disait son ancien directeur. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'il continue.

- « Quel est ce souvenir professeur ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Dumbledore eut un sourire énigmatique en se pencha un peu plus en avant.

- « Durant les vacances scolaires, la directrice de cet orphelinat avait pour habitude d'emmener ses jeunes pensionnaires sur la côté pour leur faire prendre le bon air de la mer. »

- « Dans le village de Yentown, c'est bien cela ? »

- « Tu as une très bonne mémoire, Lily » lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore. « Figure toi que Mrs Benson et Mr Bishop se rappellent tous les deux très bien de Tom. Il les terrifiait. Maintenant qu'ils sont adultes et qu'ils ignorent ce qu'est devenu Tom à présent, ils se livrent bien plus facilement qu'à l'époque. Ils m'ont tous les deux raconté que l'année de leur dix ans, lors de ces voyages annuels à Yentown, Tom les avait tous les deux forcé à l' accompagner en pleine nuit à l'extérieur du centre où ils résidaient. Ils ont tous les deux bien insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu envie de le suivre, mais qu'il savait les menacer et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Tom les a alors mener jusqu'à une falaise très escarpée. Là, aucun des deux n'a su me dire comment mais ils se sont retrouvés au bout d'un moment dans une caverne en contrebas de la falaise. »

- « Vous pensez que Jedusor les aurait emmené là bas en utilisant la magie ? » demanda Lily

- « J'en suis pratiquement convaincu » souffla le professeur Dumbledore

- « Et que s'est-il passé dans cette caverne professeur ? »

- « Aucun d'eux n'a réussit à s'en souvenir. Ils ont eu tous les deux très peur, très froid et ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit. Ils n'ont pas non plus réussit à me dire combien de temps exactement ils ont erré avec Tom dans cette caverne. Puis tout aussi soudainement qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans cette antre, ils se sont retrouvés sur la lande. Tom n'était plus là, les deux enfants étaient seuls. Ils ont mis beaucoup de temps à retrouver le centre et une fois de retour, ils se sont bien évidemment fait réprimander par la directrice. Ils ont parlé de Tom, mais parait-il, il dormait comme un bienheureux dans son lit. Il a toujours nié avoir quitté le centre cette nuit là. Mrs Benson et Mr Bishop ont mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de cette aventure. Ils ont été punis, mais pas Tom. A compter de ce jour et jusqu'à leur sortie de l'orphelinat, ils ont toujours soigneusement évité Tom »

- « C'est normal » souffla Lily « C'était une terreur… »

- « Je pense effectivement qu'il a compris très tôt qu'il avait quelque chose en plus que les autres et qu'il a vite appris tirer parti de ce potentiel pour asseoir sa supériorité par rapport aux autres »

- « C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait non ? »

- « Effectivement Lily » répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous pensez que cette anecdote puisse avoir une telle importance. » avoua Lily d'un air poli.

- « Je vais y venir » murmura le professeur « Tu sais qu' Océane m'a suggéré, en voyant que notre quête des Horcruxes stagnait un peu, de chercher plutôt des endroits que Tom aurait aimé et dans lesquels il aurait caché ses fragments d'âmes »

- « Oui, je m'en souviens »

- « Et bien, je pense qu'il y a un Horcruxe caché dans une des cavernes qui se trouvent dans les falaises de Yentown » répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Vraiment ?! »

- « Oui, j'ai été visiter cette région il y a quelques jours et j'ai réalisé à quel point elle peut renfermer une multitude de cachettes merveilleuses pour conserver un objet aussi précieux qu'un fragment d'âme »

- « Il aurait caché un Horcruxe en pleine nature ?! Dans un endroit sans protection ? » s'étonna Lily.

- « Je ne pense pas que Tom n'ait pas laissé de protection autour d'un objet aussi précieux qu'un Horcruxe, mais tu verras en voyant l'endroit qu'il est extrêmement difficile de se rendre dans ces cavernes sans utiliser la magie. »

- « Quand je le verrais ? » demanda Lily en souriant

- « Cela ne t'a pas échapper ! » plaisanta le vieux sorcier en lui rendant son sourire « En effet Lily, vu le travail que tu as fourni pour récupérer toutes ses informations, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes pour aller récupérer cet Horcruxe »

- « Vraiment ? Vous voulez dire que je vais partir en mission avec vous ? » insista Lily.

Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'on lui proposait une mission de cette importance. Depuis des années, à cause de ses grossesses rapprochées et de ses enfants en bas âge, on ne lui en avait plus confié qui comportaient le moindre risque. La jeune femme savait que c'était James qui ne cessait de demander au professeur Dumbledore de ne pas lui confier des missions qu'il jugeait un peu trop périlleuses. Cette fois, elle allait partir et avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle ressentait un sentiment de fierté.

- « Si cela ne te pose pas de problème » lui lança le professeur Dumbledore. « Je comprendrais que tu préfères ne pas… »

- « Non ! Professeur, je serais ravie de faire cette mission avec vous ! Je serais efficace ! »

- « Je n'en ai jamais douté ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je te le demande à toi. »

- « Quand partirons-nous ? » demanda Lily avec enthousiasme

- « Je ne le sais pas encore. J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire ces jours-ci »

- « De toute façon, je me tiendrais prête ! Prévenez moi quand nous partirons et je serais ici dans l'heure »

Le professeur se mit à rire doucement et la regarda en souriant.

- « Je suis ravi de l'entendre. »

Lily était contente, vraiment. Elle se sentait un peu revivre. Elle reprenait du service en quelque sorte, elle se sentait enfin de nouveau utile et elle était plus que prête pour cette mission.

- « J'espère que James ne m'en voudra pas de te donner à nouveau du travail » souffla alors le professeur Dumbledore.

La joie de Lily retomba un peu. James… Elle avait presque oublié qu'il faudrait lui en parler. Elle sentit alors que la discussion allait être difficile. Il était très protecteur avec elle et souvent elle aimait quand il faisait tout pour la préserver des difficultés. Mais par moment elle avait envie qu'il réalise qu'elle était une bonne sorcière et qu'elle savait se servir de sa baguette. Elle n'était plus une enfant et elle avait envie et besoin de prendre une place à part entière dans cette guerre.

- « Lily ? Ça ira ? » s'inquiéta le professeur Dumbledore

- « Oui, oui… Il me faudra juste beaucoup de diplomatie » lui assura la jeune femme en souriant

- « C'est évident, mais je sais que tu sauras lui faire comprendre les choses »

- « Il comprend toujours, mais parfois c'est un peu houleux » soupira Lily « Mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant ! »

Le professeur se mit alors à sourire et se leva.

- « Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, maintenant Lily, je m'excuse de devoir te mettre à la porte, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail »

- « Je comprends » lança Lily en se levant à son tour

- « J'ai eu un rapport plutôt surprenant de la part de Zac Flent, un des lycanthropes qui observaient l'Allée des Embrumes. Il semblerait qu'il se passe des choses louches du côté de Barjow et Beurk »

- « Quel genre de chose ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant de la porte.

- « Je ne sais pas… Une femme très belle qui n'aurait à priori rien à y faire aurait fait une commande étrange. Il me faut enquêter un peu. Mais je doute que ce soit une information très importante »

- « En tout cas si j'en entends parler, je vous tiendrais au courant »

- « Merci beaucoup » répondit le professeur en souriant « Et excuse moi encore de devoir te congédier d'une manière aussi peu galante »

- « Je vous en prie professeur » lança Lily « De toute façon, j'ai moi-même rendez-vous chez les Londubat »

- « J'ai eu l'occasion d'aller rendre visite à Augusta il y a quelques jours. Les progrès qu'ont fait Franck et Alice sont remarquables. Tu peux vraiment être très fière de toi, tu as accompli un miracle. »

Lily se sentit rougir violemment et baissa les yeux.

- « Je n'ai pas fait cela toute seule. Horace Slughorn est pour beaucoup dans cette réussite !»

- « Horace est un très bon préparateur de potion, mais il n'a jamais eu ton intuition et si tu n'avais pas pressenti l'immense potentiel de cette potion et si tu ne t'y étais pas tant investi, je suis persuadé que Franck et Alice seraient encore à Ste Mangouste »

Lily était gênée, entendre tant de gentilles choses à son égard de la part de son ancien directeur lui faisait très plaisir, mais elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

- « Et bien, puisque tu es toi aussi pressée, je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Je te donnerais rapidement de mes nouvelles et tes instructions »

- « Je vais les attendre avec impatience ! » lui assura Lily

Le vieux sorcier lui adressa un sourire franc avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau. La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas dans les couloirs de son ancienne école car elle n'était pas en avance pour son rendez-vous chez les Londubat. C'est donc sans attendre qu'elle transplana aussitôt les grilles du château franchies. Elle arriva devant la grande demeure d'Augusta, elle frappa à la porte et Winky ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

- « Bonjour, Mrs Potter » couina-t-elle en s'inclinant aussi bas que possible.

- « Bonjour Winky » répondit Lily en souriant « Augusta est là ? »

- « Elle est avec monsieur Franck et madame Alice » l'informa l'elfe en refermant la porte.

- « Très bien, je vais aller les rejoindre » lança Lily en prenant le chemin qui menait aux escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage quand un rire d'enfant attira son attention.

C'était un rire joyeux et franc, cristallin, qui se répandait dans toute la maison. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais entendu Neville rire ainsi, de si bon cœur. Intriguée, elle se retourna. Le rire venait du salon, c'est donc là que Lily décida de se rendre. Elle avança doucement et une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, la surprise la figea sur place.

En face d'elle, sur un canapé très confortable, Franck était assis et sur ses genoux se tenait Neville qu'il faisait sauter. Le père et le fils avaient le même sourire radieux, c'était saisissant. En face d'eux, Alice les regardait avec adoration et tendresse tandis que Augusta les regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut elle qui remarqua en premier la présence de Lily.

- « Oh te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Tu as vu ? Regardes moi ça ! Ils sortent de leur chambre maintenant ! »

- « C'est merveilleux ! » souffla Lily en entrant dans la pièce.

- « Bajour ! » lança Neville en se mettant debout sur les genoux de son papa qui le tenait par la taille.

- « Jour Lily ! » lancèrent alors en cœur Franck et Alice en souriant.

Lily fit quelques pas et alla embrasser Alice qui lui tendait déjà les bras.

- « Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda alors Lily.

Son amie se mit à sourire encore plus en hocha la tête.

- « Bi-bien… » parvint-elle a articuler.

Lily se redressa et se tourna vers Augusta.

- « Ils ont encore progressé ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

- « Oh oui ! » lui répondit la vieille femme. « C'est hier soir qu'ils ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient plus passer leurs journées dans leur chambre. Sans rien me dire, ils sont allés dans la chambre de Neville pour jouer avec lui. Maintenant, je les laisse se promener un peu partout dans la maison. Mais j'ai eu du mal à leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas aller dans le jardin. C'est bien trop dangereux encore »

- « Vous avez raison » répondit Lily « Ils réagissent bien à leur nouvelle dose de potion ? »

- « On dirait bien que oui. Les elfes n'ont remarqué aucune anomalie et ils sont visiblement en pleine forme »

- « C'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'ils réagissent aussi bien, nous allons vraiment bien avancer. C'est déjà formidable qu'ils nous comprennent aussi bien et qu'ils arrivent à prononcer quelques mots simples »

- « J'ai surpris Franck en train de s'entraîner à dire ''Neville''. Il a encore un peu de mal, mais il s'applique vraiment beaucoup. Alice à plus de facilité, mais elle réagit moins vite. C'est surprenant de voir qu'ils ne progressent pas de la même manière »

- « C'est normal, ils sont tous les deux différents » souffla Lily.

La jeune femme s'installa alors dans un fauteuil libre près du canapé. Neville la regardait en souriant.

- « Et toi mon grand ? Comment ça va ? »

- « Bien ! » répondit-il « Papa il zoue avec moi et Maman elle me fait des câlins ! »

- « C'est formidable ça » répondit Lily en souriant « Tu es content ? »

- « Cré beaucoup ! » affirma le petit garçon en se laissant tomber contre le torse de son papa qui posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

- « Tant mieux alors ! » assura Lily en souriant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Augusta qui avait fait apparaître du thé dont elle lui tendit une tasse.

- « J'ai été très peinée d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Jasire » lança la vieille femme d'un air réellement désolé.

- « C'est un coup dur. James et les garçons avaient beaucoup donné d'eux même dans cette entreprise. Elle leur tenait vraiment à cœur. »

- « C'est désolant de voir de quoi sont capables ces mangemorts »

- « L'essentiel est que les garçons ont réussit à s'en sortir sains et saufs ainsi que leur secrétaire. Elle a été très choquée et a pris plusieurs semaines de vacances mais elle va se remettre. »

- « Comment réagit James ? »

- « C'est un coup dur pour lui. Il en souffre beaucoup, mais il n'en laisse rien paraître. Il fait face avec courage et volonté. Il est très courageux et très déterminé. Dès le lendemain de l'attaque, il reprenait ses dossiers pour voir s'il pouvait continuer à aider ses clients. D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de vous dire que vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, il continuera à financer les soins de Franck et Alice »

- « Oh Lily ! Il y a des choses plus importantes que l'argent ! Je me serais débrouillée si Jasire avait cessé de me fournir de l'argent ! Je pense avant tout à la santé de ton mari ! Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse passer son travail après nous ! »

- « James est lui aussi très impliqué dans notre projet et il souhaite la guérison rapide de Franck et Alice. Il ne vous prête pas cet argent par obligation, il a vraiment envie de le faire, ne vous en faites pas. Après tout, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Harry et Neville courent le même danger. Mais notre fils à la chance de nous avoir, en bonne santé, auprès de lui. Alors si nous pouvons faire quoique se soit pour rendre la vie de Neville plus agréable, c'est avec plaisir que nous le ferons »

- « Vous en avez déjà tellement fait Lily ! Tellement… » souffla Augusta visiblement émue « Comment pourrons-nous un jour vous remercier ? »

- « Je ne veux pas de remerciement ! Les progrès de Franck et Alice sont ma plus belle récompense » assura Lily en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « A, B, C, D, E, J, K… »

- « Non, non, non ! » s'exclama Hagrid en s'arrêtant net sur le sentier sur lequel ils se trouvaient Graup et lui.

Il se tourna vers ce dernier et le fixa d'un air sévère. Le géant s'arrêta à son tour.

- « Il faut que tu te concentres plus Graup ! On en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure ! Quelle lettre y a-t-il après le E ? » demanda-t-il en regardant bien haut pour pouvoir fixer son regard.

Le jeune géant le dévisagea un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Il avait vraiment l'air très concentré ce qui fit sourire Hagrid. Mais à cet instant une mésange apparut d'entre les arbres et vint voleter devant ses yeux. Graup cessa immédiatement de se concentrer et loucha pour voir l'animal qui venait d'attirer son attention. Il tenta alors de saisir le volatile de ses grosses mains, mais l'oiseau volait trop vite pour lui et s'échappa à tire d'aile. Furieux de le voir partir, Graup laissa échapper un grondement sourd et se lança à la poursuite de la mésange. Il courut à travers les arbres qui bordaient le sentier, en arrachant un ou deux au passage, indifférent au bruit et aux dégâts qu'il causait.

- « GRAUP ! » hurla Hagrid « Graup ! Reviens tout de suite ! »

Mais le jeune géant ne l'écoutait pas, et continuait de s'éloigner du sentier à vive allure.

- « Par Merlin ! C'est pas vrai ! » grogna Hagrid en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et en s'élançant à la suite de son frère.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours courut beaucoup plus rapidement que ses camarades de son âge. Sa carrure lui donnait davantage de puissance. Mais en face de son frère, il faisait figure de gringalet. Il courut quelques mètres et déjà il était essoufflé tandis que Graup semblait encore très en forme et s'éloignait de plus en plus. Hagrid su alors qu'il n'avait plus le choix et s'arrêta. Il répugnait un peu à utiliser ce genre de moyen contre son frère, mais depuis qu'ils faisaient route ensemble, il s'était rendu compte que c'était le seul moyen efficace quand il perdait le contrôle de Graup comme c'était le cas ici.  
Hagrid pointa donc sa baguette vers son frère et articula bien distinctement:

- « Petrificus Totalus »

Un éclair bleuté quitta l'extrémité de sa baguette et alla frapper Graup qui tendait la main pour attraper l'oiseau. Heureusement pour l'animal, le géant se figea immédiatement et il pu s'enfuir à travers les arbres et bientôt ses piaillements apeurés ne furent plus que des murmures. Hagrid soupira, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'approcha doucement de son frère. Il était immobile au milieu des bois telles une gigantesque statue de pierre. Il était figé dans une position étrange, main tendu en avant et regard déterminé.

- « Graup… Il faut que tu m'obéisses ! » lança Hagrid en se plaçant devant lui « Tu vas encore nous faire perdre beaucoup de temps si on ne peut pas s'éloigner des endroits déserts… »

Il tira alors une nouvelle fois sa baguette de sa poche et leva le sortilège. Graup recommença à s'animer. Il se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui. Il grogna un peu en voyant que sa proie lui avait échappé.

- « Graup ! » appela Hagrid avec douceur.

Mais je jeune géant ne semblait pas du tout se soucier de lui. Il regardait tout autour de lui, visiblement en quête d'un nouvel amusement.

- « Graup, écoute moi ! » continua Hagrid d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Le géant daigna alors enfin baisser les yeux vers lui.

- « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas partir comme ça pour m'embêter, que tu voulais juste jouer ! Mais il ne faut pas que tu quittes la route ! On a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire ! »

Mais déjà la géant ne l'écoutait plus.

- « Graup ! » appela Hagrid.

Le jeune géant baissa alors une nouvelle fois les yeux sur lui. D'un air agacé, il fit un petit geste de la main, comme s'il avait voulu chasser un insecte particulièrement agaçant. Malheureusement, ce fut Hagrid qui fit office d'insecte et le demi-géant se retrouva projeté dans les airs. Graup n'avait pas su maîtriser sa force et Hagrid se fracassa lourdement contre un arbre. Il sentit son dos craquer et l'arrière de crâne heurter violemment l'écorce. Il tomba ensuite sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait mal et eut quelques difficulté à se remettre debout. Il passa sa main sur son visage et constata qu'il saignait. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se blessait ainsi, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à son petit frère. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant qui ne savait pas… contrôler sa force.

- « Ce n'est rien Graup ! Je vais bien ! » lança Hagrid pour rassurer son frère, mais le géant ne l'écoutait pas.

Il était occupé un peu plus loin à arracher un jeune arbre avant de le lancer un peu plus loin.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu ne savais pas que ça allait me faire mal… » lança Hagrid en titubant vers lui.

Graup se baissa et le regarda sans aucune compassion. Pourtant Hagrid lui fit un grand sourire. Il prit son immense pouce dans sa main et tira un peu pour l'inciter à le suivre.

- « Allez viens ! Il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de retrouver Poudlard… Et j'aimerais bien passer voir Olympe aussi » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se sentit un peu rougir et tourna la tête pour que son frère ne le voit pas. Il ne savait pas si cela serait possible, mais il espérait vivement qu'il pourrait revoir la jolie française dans un futur proche. Après avoir passé tant de temps avec elle, sa compagnie lui manquait un peu. Certes, il avait Graup mais ce n'était pas la même chose…  
Graup se leva alors et Hagrid l'entraîna à nouveau sur le sentier désert.

- « Tu verras Graup ! Tu vas adorer Poudlard ! Et le professeur Dumbledore ! Et Aragog… »

Graup émit un léger grognement.

- « Il faut que tu sois prêt !! Alors Graup… Quelle lettre y a-t-il après le E ? »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Attention… Et hop ! Un bébé dans les bras de son papa ! »

Océane releva la tête de la valise qu'elle était en train de remplir et se mit à sourire en voyant Sirius gazouiller devant Maelys qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras. Il la dévorait du regard en souriant et en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

- « Essaye de ne pas la réveiller s'il te plait… » murmura-t-elle en pliant sa chemise de nuit.

- « Ne t'en fait pas ! Elle dort à poing fermé ! »

- « Peut être, mais j'aimerais mieux être sûre qu'elle ne va pas demander sa tétée avant qu'on soit rendue à la maison. Lalyh ! Ne touche pas à ce tuyau ! »

La jeune femme vit sa fille sursauter et lâcher le tuyau de la perfusion avant de se retourner vers elle avec un large sourire angélique, comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- « Viens plutôt par là chérie. » lança Océane en tendant la main à son aînée qui se dépêcha de venir la rejoindre en sautillant.

La jeune femme se pencha, attrapa sa fille sous les bras et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le lit.

- « J'ai un cadeau pour toi mon ange » chuchota Océane en caressant la joue de sa fille.

- « Pou moi ? » s'étonna la fillette, visiblement ravie, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- « Oui pour toi ma chérie… » Océane ouvrit alors le tiroir de la table de chevet de sa chambre d'hôpital et en sortit un paquet joliment emballé.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama Lalyh en frappant dans ses petites mains.

- « Et bien ma princesse ! Tu en as de la chance ! » souffla Sirius en venant s'asseoir près de sa fille sur le lit, Maelys toujours endormie dans ses bras.

Mais Lalyh ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter. Elle avait prit le paquet sur ses genoux et arrachait avec de grands gestes de larges morceaux de papier coloré. Océane la regardait faire, se régalant de son enthousiasme, elle s'installa à côté d'elle et échangea avec Sirius un regard amusé.

- « Oh ! » s'écria alors la fillette en brandissant son cadeau « bébé ! »

Elle tenait dans ses mains une poupée en plastique qui souriait largement. Le bébé était nu et ses yeux se fermait quand on le penchait un peu.

- « C'est un garçon ! » lança Sirius en fixant Océane, un sourcil levé en signe d'amusement.

- « Tu ne m'a pas donné de fils, j'ai tout de même le droit d'en donner un à notre fille ! » déclara Océane avant de lui tirer la langue se qui fit rire le jeune homme.

- « Tu fais comme tu veux ma belle ! » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Océane se leva et alla s'accroupir devant Lalyh.

- « Alors ma chérie ? Tu aimes ton cadeau ? »

- « Vi ! Ça mon bébé à moi ! » déclara la fillette en plaquant la poupée contre son torse en souriant

- « Oui, on a toutes les deux notre bébé maintenant ! » souffla Océane en se relevant un peu pour poser un baiser sur son front.

- « Tu es bientôt prête Océane ? On a encore des papiers à remplir avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison »

- « Bientôt ! » lui assura la jeune femme en se relevant. « J'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à ranger et on pourra y aller ! »

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa valise qui était restée ouverte sur son lit. Elle termina d'y déposer ses affaires qu'elle avait posé sur le lit avant de regagner la petite salle de bain pour récupérer sa trousse de toilette. En revenant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et serra sa trousse de toilette contre elle. Devant elle, sur le lit se trouvaient Lalyh et Sirius, chacun avec un bébé dans les bras et tous les deux regardant ce qu'ils berçaient avec un regard attendri. C'était à la fois drôle et touchant. Océane se racla un peu la gorge et en même temps le père et la fille relevèrent la tête vers elle.

- « On y va ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sirius hocha la tête et la regarda enfoncer la trousse dans la valise en tassant bien pour faire en sorte que tout referme bien. Pendant ce temps, Lalyh se mit à genoux sur le lit, posa sa poupée à côté d'elle et tout doucement se pencha vers sa sœur qui dormait. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et se redressa.

- « A revoir Maliss ! » lança-t-elle en souriant.

Sirius releva la tête et Océane croisa son regard surpris. La jeune femme haussa alors un sourcil et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Lalyh qui se retourna vers elle.

- « Maelys rentre à la maison avec nous, mon ange. On ne la laisse pas ici. Ce n'est pas sa maison ! Sa place est avec Papa, toi et moi »

Lalyh hocha alors la tête.

- « On te l'a déjà expliqué princesse » continua Sirius d'une voix douce « maintenant on est quatre »

La petite fille haussa les épaules et glissa du lit, sa poupée fermement tenue dans sa main.

- « D'accord ! » lança-t-elle en souriant

Océane et Sirius échangèrent un sourire amusé avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- « Tu me la passes ? » demanda alors Océane en désignant Maelys

- « Oh je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ce matin… » souffla Sirius en prenant son air de chien battu auquel il savait très bien qu'elle ne résistait pas.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen déloyal d'obtenir d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait.

- « D'accord, garde là ! Mais tu as triché ! » souffla-t-elle en prenant sa valise par la anse.

- « Absolument pas ! » lança Sirius avec mauvaise fois alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

- « Très bien ! On va dire que tu n'as pas triché, et puisque tu tiens tant à avoir notre fille dans tes bras, se sera toi qui ira la chercher cette nuit quand elle hurlera pour avoir le sein » décréta Océane avec un sourire malicieux.

Sirius laissa échapper un cri indigné et s'arrêta net au beau milieu du couloir. La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- « Il y a un problème mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle de son air le plus innocent.

- « Tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice ! » lança Sirius d'un air amusé en la rejoignant

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius ! »souffla Océane en riant doucement.

- « Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques on dirait ! »

- « Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur ! » lança Océane en attrapant au passage la main de Lalyh qui jusqu'alors marchait devant eux, sans vraiment ce soucier d'eux, toute occupée qu'elle était par sa nouvelle poupée.

- « C'est ce qu'on verra ! » souffla Sirius tout près de son oreille.

Mais son regard amusé et pétillant de malice contredisaient ses propos menaçants. Océane lui adressa un clin d'œil et c'est sans rien ajouter d'autre que la petite famille arriva au comptoir d'accueil de Ste Mangouste. Une sorcière se trouvait de l'autre côté et les accueillit avec un sourire aimable. Océane prit alors Lalyh dans ses bras et l'installa, assise sur le guichet. Elle était sure qu'ainsi sa fille ne partirait pas à l'aventure dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste.

- « Bonjour » lança-t-elle alors poliment à la sorcière « Je viens signer mes papiers de départ »

- « Bien sur. Madame ? »

- « Black » souffla Océane en souriant tandis que Sirius se rapprochait d'elle en souriant

- « Très bien madame, voici les documents… » lança la sorcière en lui tendant trois feuilles roses et une plume.  
Océane avait commencé à remplir les formulaires quand la voix de Lalyh se fit entendre.

- « Et ma ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa fille qui fixait la sorcière d'un air grave, sa poupée calée contre elle.

- « Oh pardon madame ! » lança la sorcière en souriant largement « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

- « Lalyh B'ack ! » annonça fièrement la petite fille sous le regard attendri de ses parents.

- « Et bien, mademoiselle Black » commença la sorcière avec le plus grand sérieux en sortant un vieux formulaire et une plume « Voilà vos papiers, il faut signer ici… »

Lalyh se saisit de la plume qu'elle lui tendait et s'appliqua à gribouiller le document avec énormément de sérieux. Océane entendait Sirius rire doucement à ses côtés. Elle aussi regardait sa fille avec amusement, elle était tellement adorable.

- « Comment s'appelle votre fils madame ? » demanda la sorcière de l'accueil à Lalyh en récupérant son vieux formulaire et sa plume.

La petite fille se mit alors à réfléchir en levant les yeux au ciel avant de répondre d'une voix forte en souriant.

- « Nanou ! »

- « C'est un très joli prénom » souffla la sorcière en souriant.

- « Voilà » lança Océane qui venait de remplir le dernier formulaire « Merci beaucoup pour Lalyh… »

- « De rien » assura la sorcière en souriant et en récupérant tous les documents « Vous avez une petite fille adorable ! »

- « Merci » soufflèrent en même temps Océane et Sirius, qui souriaient avec fierté.

- « Au revoir Lalyh, au revoir Nanou ! » lança la sorcière d'accueil avant qu'Océane ne fasse descendre sa fille du comptoir.

- « A revoir madame ! » lança Lalyh en glissant sa main dans celle de sa maman.

- « Au revoir » salua aussi Océane, reconnaissante que cette jeune femme se soit prise au jeu de la petite fille.

Elle sentit que Sirius se rapprochait d'elle.

- « J'ai fait appeler un taxi moldu » lui annonça-t-il

- « Tu es parfait ! » souffla la jeune femme

- « Je sais… » plaisanta Sirius en bombant le torse « Non, sérieusement, je n'aime pas m'enfermer dans ces engins de ferraille, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Maelys… »

- « C'est vrai. Et ce n'est après tout qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je pense même que ça plaira à Lalyh ! »

- « C'est fort possible en effet… »

Tout en discutant, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Océane serra un peu plus la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse s'éloigner. Ils étaient très proches des quartiers moldus, de leurs rues et de leurs dangers. Ce n'était pas le moment que Lalyh joue aux aventurières. Au coin de la rue, une voiture portant un petit panneau « taxi » les attendait un peu plus loin. Sirius s'arrêta alors et se retourna vers elle.

- « Je vais devoir te confier notre bébé… » murmura-t-il en lui glissant Maelys, toujours endormie, dans les bras « Parce que je vais devoir payer ce chauffeur… Tu me feras penser à rembourser Lily, c'est à elle que j'ai emprunté l'argent. »

Océane hocha la tête et le regarda se pencher pour prendre Lalyh à son cou et s'éloigner vers le taxi d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, il avait déjà réglé la course et rangeait la monnaie dans la poche de son jean. Il l'aida à s'installer confortablement dans l'arrière du véhicule avant de venir la rejoindre et d'installer Lalyh sur ses genoux. A peine le taxi avait-il démarré qu' Océane vit son mari se tendre. Elle-même n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Mais les petits cris extasiés de Lalyh tandis que sous ses yeux défilait le Londres moldu les détournèrent de leurs appréhensions et ils furent surpris de voir que le trajet n'ait pas duré très longtemps. Il fallut encore beaucoup de patience à Sirius pour convaincre le chauffeur de taxi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé d'adresse, mais finalement, une fois que le véhicule eut disparu au loin dans la rue, la petite famille rentra chez elle.

Océane était ravie, Maelys ne s'était pas réveillée ce qui était une bonne chose. Maintenant qu'elle était au calme, elle ne se réveillerait plus avant d'avoir faim ce qui offrait encore une bonne heure de répit à la jeune maman. Sirius fit apparaître dans le bureau de la jeune femme le petit berceau douillet et blanc du bébé et Océane la coucha délicatement. Elle s'installa alors sur une chaise près d'elle et la berça tout doucement. Après tout, Maelys venait de changer d'environnement et elle se sentirait sans doute un peu perdue en ne se réveillant pas à Ste Mangouste. Qui sait ce qu'un bébé de cet âge était capable de comprendre exactement ?  
Elle était là depuis quelques instant quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Océane se retourna et vit entrer Lily qui souriait largement.

- « Je vous ai vu rentrer tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir… Je veux voir cette petite merveille ! »

Océane se mit à sourire et regarda son amie s'approcher du berceau.

- « Elle a un peu plus de cheveux que le jour où je l'ai vu à Ste Mangouste » souffla Lily en appuyant ses avant bras sur le berceau.

- « Oui, c'est vrai » murmura Océane en souriant avant d'observer attentivement le visage de son amie.

Elle avait l'air grave, même si elle souriait avec tendresse à son bébé endormi. Océane sentit que quelque chose la tracassait.

- « Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle

Elle vit son amie soupirer et la fixer en esquissant un faible sourire qui sonnait faux.

- « J'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore ce matin » annonça-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Maelys qui dormait toujours, les poings serrés près de son petit visage.

- « Et… »

- « Il pense avoir retrouver un Horcruxe grâce à mes recherches. Je pars en mission avec lui bientôt pour tenter de le retrouver. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à James… » souffla Lily 

- « Tu as peur qu'il le prenne mal ? » demanda doucement Océane

- « Je stresse rien qu'à l'idée de lui en parler » avoua la jeune femme « Il n'aime pas que je parte en mission et j'ai peur que ce soit un peu dangereux cette fois »

- « Mais tu seras avec le professeur Dumbledore » lui rappela Océane pour la rassurer un peu.

- « Oui, mais jamais James ne sera rassuré par cela ! » plaisanta un peu Lily

Océane lui adressa un sourire franc.

- « Il va insister pour que je n'y aille pas et je sens qu'on va se disputer… Par Merlin, j'ai horreur de ça ! »

- « Personne n'aime se fâcher avec son amoureux… » murmura Océane d'une voix douce

- « J'espère simplement qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop. Après tout je suis aussi capable que n'importe qui de faire cette mission. J'ai très envie de la faire aussi ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien fais de vraiment très important à cause des enfants et tout le reste… Oh je suis ravie de m'occuper de mes petits bouts de choux, mais j'ai tellement hâte que cette guerre se finisse »

- « Je sais » murmura Océane.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard grave.

- « Il est temps que j'y aille » murmura Lily

- « Bon courage »

- « Merci… Pour toi aussi. Avoir un nourrisson à la maison, je sais ce que c'est »

Océane se mit à sourire et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Maelys, elles quittèrent la pièce.


	140. Chapter 140

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent trente neuf : Je suis en panique**

_  
« Noyée d'inquiétude  
Mille incertitudes  
Laisse-moi une chance  
Je suis en panique  
Proche de la rupture  
Ma vie est si dure  
Laisse-moi une chance  
Je suis en panique. »  
Cercle Rouge_

Allongé sur le côté, James ne dormait pas. Il fixait le mur en essayant de ne pas penser, c'était la solution la plus facile qu'il avait trouvé. Il soupira doucement et replaça un peu mieux le drap sur lui. Derrière lui, le jeune homme sentit sa femme se réveiller, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Il s'efforça de ne pas quitter le mur qui lui faisait face des yeux, contrôlant l'envie qu'il avait de se retourner pour prendre Lily dans ses bras. Il était déterminé à lui faire la tête, il lui en voulait et il avait envie qu'elle le comprenne, mais par Merlin ce que ça pouvait être dur.

Sa torture s'accentua d'avantage quand il sentit les doigts fins et doux de sa femme se poser sur le haut de son dos et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se mit à frissonner sans réussir à s'en empêcher. Il entendit le rire doux et cristallin de Lily s'élever dans la pièce. Puis, il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son dos et la jeune femme lui donna un baiser très doux.

- « Tu es encore fâché ? » demanda alors Lily à voix basse.

James soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa femme le connaisse aussi bien ? Pourtant il ne répondit pas, il ne se retourna pas non plus.

- « Je pensais pourtant qu'on s'était réconcilié cette nuit… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Les images de la nuit dernières lui revinrent alors en tête, une nuit que Lily et lui avait passé beaucoup plus près l'un de l'autre qu'à cet instant… James abdiqua. Il se retourna doucement et se mit à sourire. Le drap avait glissé, dévoilant la poitrine nue de sa femme. Elle était tellement belle ainsi. Doucement il posa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement.

- « Tu m'en veux encore pas vrai ? » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Disons que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu ne tiennes pas compte de mon avis… »

- « Chéri ! Je tiens compte de ton avis ! Mais tu dois comprendre que moi aussi j'ai envie de partir en mission et que… »

Mais James ne la laissa pas finir. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- « Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça… Notre dispute de hier soir m'a suffit ! Même si la réconciliation a été spectaculaire ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant doucement.

Lily se mit à rire doucement et le jeune homme ôta son doigt de sa bouche. Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

- « Je devrais savoir pourtant que tu fais tout ce que tu veux de moi… » soupira-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller de sa femme.

- « Tu t'en plains ? » demanda Lily en souriant.

- « Absolument pas » souffla James en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle.

Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle nouait ses mains autour de sa nuque. Le baiser au départ innocent se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de bien plus passionné. James n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Au moment où il allait passer à quelque chose de bien plus concret, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- « Papa ! Maman ! »

James fit un bond et rattrapa rapidement le drap pour se couvrir. Lily faisait de même, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

- « Harry ! » lança James dans un souffle « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je me suis réveillé ! » lança innocemment le petit garçon en s'approchant doucement du lit de ses parents vêtu uniquement de son haut de pyjama vert pomme.

- « Si tu allais voir si Syrielle est réveillée ?! » proposa rapidement James

- « D'accord ! » s'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon en faisant demi tour.  
James le regarda quitter la chambre avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa tête en soupirant.

- « C'était moins une ! » lança-t-il

- « Oh oui ! » murmura Lily qui rougissait largement. « Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait pu voir !! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se redressa sur le lit.

- « Au moins il sait que ses parents s'aiment… » lança-t-il en se levant

- « James ! » s'indigna la jeune femme

- « Oh Lily ! Il n'a rien vu qui ait pu le traumatiser ! On s'embrassait juste ! »

- « Nus dans notre lit… » lui rappela la jeune femme.

James se mit à rire doucement et se leva. Il attrapa son caleçon qui traînait un peu plus loin, et l'enfila rapidement.

- « Il est grand temps qu'on jette un sort à cette porte pour que les enfants ne puissent pas l'ouvrir ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre en souriant à sa femme.

Lily lui rendit son sourire, encore soigneusement couverte du drap.

Le jeune homme lui lança un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce. Il s'étira dans le couloir en souriant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être confronté à une situation de ce genre, mais son fils le surprenait chaque jour de plus en plus. En baillant, il entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Il se mit à sourire en voyant que Harry était monté dans le lit de Syrielle et qu'il s'était blotti contre sa petite sœur. Ils ne disaient rien et le regardèrent s'approcher d'eux en souriant.

- « Alors mes amours ? Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant près du lit.

- « Bien ! » répondit Harry en se redressant.

- « Et toi ma belle ? » demanda James en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un magnifique sourire qui fit briller ses beaux yeux verts. Le jeune homme se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front puis il serra son fils contre lui et le souleva dans les airs.

- « Alors comme ça tu t'amuses à réveiller ton papa et ta maman, terreur ! » grogna-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

Le petit garçon se mit à rire et bientôt une petite voix se fit entendre.

- « A ma ! A ma ! »

James se pencha alors pour prendre, à l'aide de son autre bras, Syrielle qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

- « Et si on allait voir si bébé Jack est réveillé ? » proposa James.

- « OUI ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux enfants.

En souriant, le jeune papa quitta la chambre de sa fille pour aller dans une chambre un peu plus éloignée. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte qu'il entendait déjà les gazouillis de son plus jeune fils. Il posa ses deux plus grands sur le sol et ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas éblouir le bébé. Harry et Syrielle se faufilèrent par l'embrasure et se ruèrent vers le berceau de leur petit frère.

- « Bajour Dzack ! » lança Harry

- « Dza ! » répéta Syrielle en s'agrippant aux barreaux de bois.

Le petit garçon se roula alors sur le côté pour les regarder et laissa échapper un cri de joie qui fit sourire son papa. James se pencha pour prendre son fils à son cou.

- « Bonjour bébé ! » murmura le jeune homme en prenant bien soin de bien maintenir la petite tête de son fils.  
« Tu as été gentil cette nuit ! Tu ne t'es pas réveillé ! »

Le bébé le gratifia d'un grand sourire dévoilant ses gencives rougies par l'apparition prochaine d'une dent. James lui fit un baiser d'esquimau avant de froncer le nez.

- « Il est grand temps de changer ta couche, petit bonhomme ! » déclara-t-il.

James sentit une petite main se poser sur sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut Syrielle qui lui tendait les bras.

- « Désolé trésor, mais je ne peux pas te porter en même temps que Jack ? »

- « Ma veux porter Dza ! » déclara la fillette.

- « Tu es trop petite ! » s'exclama James en souriant.

Syrielle haussa les épaules et lâcha sa jambe. James prit alors la direction de la salle de bain, Harry et Syrielle sur les talons. Une fois rendu, le jeune homme installa son fils sur la table à langer et entreprit de lui enlever son pyjama. Lorsque Jack ne fut plus qu'en couche, son frère et sa sœur avaient escaladé ce qu'ils avaient pu et s'étaient installé pour assister à la scène. Harry était assis dans le lavabo tandis que Syrielle se tenait à califourchon sur le rebord de la baignoire. James les regarda en souriant avant de redonner son attention au bébé qui, allongé sur une petite serviette, essayait de faire entrer l'intégralité de son pied dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme se sentait de bonne humeur et tandis qu'il s'occupait de nettoyer son fils, il se mit à chantonner un air qu'il avait entendu une fois et qui lui était resté.

- «_ Hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
Hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more…_"

Il posa alors un baiser sur le ventre rebondi et propre de son fils.

- « Je ne dis pas ça pour toi mon bébé ! » souffla-t-il en souriant à Jack qui gazouillait d'un air ravi.

Il tendit alors la main pour attraper une couche quand il entendit quelque chose qui le fit rire. Harry s'était mis à chanter, accompagné par sa sœur.

- « _Itero Dzack andiou co bac no mol no mol !_ » chantait avec énergie le petit garçon en reprenant presque sans faute la mélodie d'origine. « _Itero Dzack !_ »

- « C'est super Harry ! » lança alors la voix de Lily.

James tourna la tête. Vêtue d'une de ses chemises, sa femme se tenait appuyée contre la porte. Elle souriait largement.

- « Nous avons un artiste dans la famille ! » ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant pour distribuer la première tournée de bisous de la journée.

Elle se redressa et posa un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

- « Tu as bientôt fini avec la salle de bain ? Il faut que je me prépare pour aller chez Augusta… »

- « Dès que Jack sera rhabillé… » murmura James en attachant le dernier bouton de la barboteuse. « Voilà ! »

Il reprit Jack à son cou, rappela le reste de la fratrie et laissa la salle de bain à sa femme qui s'y enferma. Il fallut au jeune homme beaucoup d'attention pour parvenir à faire descendre sans soucis tout son petit monde en bas. Le petit déjeuner fut vite expédié et en attendant que Lily soit prête, James installa les enfants dans le salon pour jouer. Il s'amusait à regarder Jack ramper derrière un petit dragon en plastique ensorcelé qui voletait à quelques centimètres du sol. La baie vitrée s'ouvrit alors et Sirius entra dans la pièce. Il tenait Lalyh par une main et portait le couffin de Maelys de l'autre.

- « Bonjour les Potter ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

- « Bonjour ! » répondit James.

- « Tonton Sirius ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et Syrielle qui semblaient enchanté de le voir.

- « Coucou ! Je vous ai amené Lalyh ! » leur répondit le jeune homme en lâchant la main de sa fille.

James le vit alors poser le couffin de sa fille sur la table basse.

- « Elle dort ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non… Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je les ai emmené ici pour qu'Océane puisse se reposer un peu, elle est crevée. » expliqua Sirius en s'installant dans le fauteuil d'en fasse.

- « Je peux la prendre alors ? » 

- « Bien sur ! »

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il récupéra le nouveau né dans ses bras et se mit à sourire.

- « Je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup l'occasion de m'occuper de ma filleule ! » souffla-t-il tandis qu'il berçait doucement le bébé. « Vous avez trouvé une date pour le baptême ? »

- « Toujours pas… Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver des mages pour officier… » soupira Sirius.

James grimaça. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier lui indiquèrent que Lily n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit deux mains douces glisser sur ses joues et son cou et deux lèvres fraîches se poser très près de son oreille. Lily l'embrassa tendrement avant de souffler à son oreille.

- « Je vais y aller mon amour… »

James hocha doucement la tête.

- « Travailles bien ! » murmura-t-il

- « A tout à l'heure mon chéri… » chuchota la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois « Au revoir les enfants ! Au revoir Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors à voix haute avant de prendre la direction de la porte.

James la regarda partir et soupira. Il entendit alors Sirius pouffer discrètement. Il se tourna vers lui.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Elle est sacrément tendre et câline avec toi ce matin ! » lança Sirius d'un air amusé « Elle a quelque chose à te demander ou à se faire pardonner ? »

- « Un peu des deux… » répondit James « Elle va partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Dumbledore »

- « Oh ! » se contenta de souffler Sirius.

James ne répondit rien et se contenta de se concentrer sur sa filleule qui s'endormait contre lui, il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela. Sirius sembla le comprendre et n'aborda plus le sujet au grand soulagement de son ami.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Narcissa vérifia bien que personne ne pouvait la voir avant de pénétrer dans la grande et lugubre demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver une fois de plus dans ce sinistre endroit. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'y était pas à sa place, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son tout petit ange, son Drago chéri était la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres si elle échouait à cette mission qu'Il allait lui confier et cela pour elle, c'était inconcevable. Elle n'était peut être douée que pour organiser des réceptions, être belle et être une bonne hôtesse, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à son enfant, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était en Drago qu'elle puisait le courage dont elle avait besoin pour accepter sans broncher les travaux que lui demandait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était pour lui qu'elle revenait ici la tête haute et avec le plus de dignité possible. Elle lui devait bien cela, il était tout pour elle.

D'un pas décidé et rapide, elle se rendit vers la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa un ou deux coups secs et bientôt, on vint lui ouvrir. Elle salua Alecto York qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ne côtoyait pas vraiment la jeune femme, elle l'avait seulement vu une ou deux fois lors des soirées mondaines qui réunissaient les sangs purs de la région. Narcissa ne la considérait pas comme quelqu'un de très intéressant et ne se trouvait aucun atomes crochus avec cette fille qui a son âge, vivait encore avec son frère.

Narcissa se rendit directement dans le grand salon où on l'avait toujours conduite quand on l'avait emmené ici. Severus Rogue s'y trouvait déjà, observant par la fenêtre le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le saluer. Depuis que Lucius avait été emprisonné, il était le seul qui lui accordait encore un peu de considération. Il avait toujours était gentil avec elle, il ne la brusquait pas comme pouvait le faire les autres.

- « Bonsoir Severus » souffla-t-elle quand elle fut à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers elle et hocha la tête.

- « Bonsoir Narcissa » répondit-il en se détournant du spectacle rougeoyant du crépuscule.

- « Personne n'est encore là ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Si, mais la plupart s'entretiennent à l'étage avec le Seigneurs des Ténèbres »

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

- « Oui »

Narcissa trembla un peu. Elle n'aimait pas Le savoir ici. Elle ne L'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et Il l'avait tellement impressionnée qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de le revoir. Elle préférait de loin recevoir ses ordres sans avoir à s'entretenir avec lui. Il était terrifiant… La jeune femme décida de penser à autre chose.

- « Sais-tu qui doit venir avec nous ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant dans un rocking chair.

- « Amycus et Alecto York » commença Rogue.

- « C'est pour cela qu'ils sont ici ce soir, alors… » souffla-t-elle

- « Effectivement » murmura le jeune homme « Je sais que les trois nouvelles recrues parmi nos rangs seront là ce soir également ainsi que Peter »

- « Peter ? »

- « Pettigrow »

Narcissa hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui, mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré.

- « Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a parlé de deux invités surprises » continua Rogue d'un air grave.

- « Des invités surprises ? » s'étonna Narcissa tandis que le jeune homme hochait la tête « Et on ne sait pas qui ? »

- « Non »

- « C'est inquiétant ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Disons que je n'aime pas les surprises… » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Dans de telles circonstances, Narcissa non plus n'aimait pas les surprises. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait que subir, alors elle le faisait sans broncher. De toutes façons, qui que soient ces personnes, cela ne la stresserait pas plus qu'elle ne l'était en cet instant. La jeune femme réalisa alors quelque chose.

- « Bellatrix ne vient pas ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Ce n'est pas prévu. Tu aurais préféré ? »

Narcissa lui répondit non d'un signe de tête. Bellatrix était beaucoup trop directive et avait trop tendance à vouloir tout commander. Elle n'aurait fait que la stresser d'avantage et vraiment, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Instinctivement, la jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche et fit un geste qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Elle se rongea les ongles. Sa mère l'avait à de nombreuses reprises réprimandé pour ce geste qu'elle faisait quand elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise et elle avait appris à ne plus le faire. Pourtant ce soir, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- « Tu as peur ? » demanda alors Rogue.

Narcissa hocha la tête. A quoi bon le nier ?! Elle le vit alors s'approcher d'elle et s'accroupir.

- « C'est dur, je le sais. Mais on est tous passé par là ! » murmura-t-il

- « J'aurais préféré m'en passer ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle

- « Je comprends » lança Rogue.

Le jeune homme regarda alors attentivement tout autour de lui et se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle.

- « Écoute Narcissa » murmura-t-il « Si tu ne te sens pas capable de le faire, je pourrais peut être… »

- « Severus ! » le coupa la jeune femme « Il tient à ce que je le fasse moi-même et il me l'a fait comprendre ! Si je n'arrive pas à mener à bien cette mission, c'est mon fils qui en payera les conséquences ! Ce n'est pas concevable pour moi ! »

- « J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas bien que nous parlons de tuer un homme là ! Tuer ! Tu ne l'as jamais fait et… »

- « Il faut un début à tout ! » trancha Narcissa.

Elle était reconnaissante au jeune homme de vouloir l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été très clair à ce sujet. Cette mission, elle devait la mener à bien seule.

- « Narcissa, c'est bien plus dur que tu ne sembles le… »

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée dans la pièce d'un jeune homme par très grand et un peu grassouillet. Son visage avait les traits tirés qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'allure d'un rat. Rogue se redressa immédiatement et s'éloigna d'elle. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas que d'autre entendent ce qu'il voulait lui proposer : prendre sa place pour cette mission. La jeune femme espérait qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'accepter son offre, pour le bien de son enfant.

- « Tiens Peter ! » lança Rogue d'un air peu aimable « Tu es déjà là ? »

- « On ne va pas tarder à partir, non ? » couina le nouveau venu.

- « On n'attend plus que les ''invités'' surprises » lança Rogue.

- « Tu sais qu'il parait qu'il s'agit de Croupton Jr et de Greyback ? » souffla Peter d'une voix apeurée.

- « Croupton ? Mais je pensais qu'il ne s'occupait que du recrutement…» souffla Narcissa

- « Ce n'étais qu'un travail d'appoint » la renseigna Rogue. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait pour l'utiliser pour un grand coup… Mais Greyback ? Tu en es sûr ? »

- « Presque ! J'espère que c'est une erreur ! » lança Peter d'un air un peu affolé.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Narcissa

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un redoutable loup-garou, mais puisqu'ils étaient du même côté, ils n'avaient à priori rien à craindre.

- « J'ai entendu beaucoup d'horreur sur lui » répondit Peter « D'un de mes anciens amis… »

- « C'est vrai que Remus ne doit pas le porter dans son cœur ! » railla Rogue d'une voix mauvaise.

La mine de Peter se renfrogna sans que Narcissa comprenne pourquoi, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir.

- « En tout cas » reprit Rogue « Si se sont vraiment eux, cette mission sera un vrai carnage… »

Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter, ni lui, ni Peter et Narcissa se sentit soulagée, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas se sentir dans son élément.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

En chantonnant, Remus sortit de sa salle de bain. Il s'était bien habillé car il s'apprêtait à sortir pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas encore décidé où il irait, mais comme d'habitude, il faisait confiance à son instinct. La Pleine Lune approchant, il se sentait l'âme d'un prédateur et il devait bien se l'avouer, les nouvelles « proies » qu'il s'était mis à « chasser » ces derniers temps lui plaisaient de plus en plus…

Il irait très certainement dans un bar à la mode. Là, l'ambiance et quelques verres d'hydromel ou de Whisky Pur Feu aidant, il irait sans doute aborder une charmante jeune femme, et il passerait une très agréable soirée. Depuis son renvoi, toutes ses soirées, ou presque, c'étaient déroulées de cette façon et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne s'attachait pas à ces jeunes femmes, il ne faisait que passé un bon moment avec elles. Il ne leur cachait absolument pas ses intensions et ces jeunes personnes étaient totalement consentantes concernant sa manière d'agir, alors cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il se comportait exactement de la même manière que celle qu'il avait condamné des années auparavant avec Sirius. Mais cette manière d'agir ayant la capacité de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, il n'écoutait pas trop sa conscience qui de toute façon, ne le critiquait pas trop fort…

Terminant de se sécher les cheveux, il entra dans sa cuisine. Un rapide coup d'œil à son garde manger lui appris qu'il n'avait plus rien à manger. Il se contenta de soupirer. Il serait grand temps de faire quelques courses le lendemain. Pour l'heure, il se passerait d'encas et pour son petit déjeuner… Il avait bon espoir de ne pas le prendre chez lui le lendemain matin. Il se mit à sourire. Il vivait en fait une période qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vivre de sa vie. Il était insouciant… Dans ces soirées, dans ces bars, il oubliait l'espace d'un instant qu'il était lycanthrope, que sa vie avait continuellement été juchée d'embûches, qu'il avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques semaines et que son cœur avait cessé de battre depuis le jour où Kathleen l'avait quittée.

Il se sentait vivant à nouveau, joyeux à nouveau, presque heureux à nouveau. Il tirait enfin parti de son physique qui était loin d'être ingrat… James et Sirius lui avaient souvent répété qu'il était aussi joli garçon qu'eux, mais il n'avait jamais voulu y croire. Quand c'était des jeunes femmes qui le lui disaient, il n'y voyait qu'une marque de gentillesse, ou de politesse. Depuis qu'il « écumait » les bars, il avait réalisé à quel point il pouvait plaire et combien les regards des femmes se posaient sur lui avec insistance. Il avait en quelque sort pris conscience de son pouvoir de séduction et apprenait à s'en servir au fil des soirées. Il se mit alors à sourire. Il avait fallut que son cœur soit brisé en mille morceaux pour comprendre qu'il pouvait réellement plaire… La vie avait vraiment tendance à se jouer de lui…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sursauta quand il entendit les coups frappés à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'horloge. Il n'attendait personne en ce début de soirée et il trouvait étonnant d'avoir de la visite à cette heure-ci. Curieux, il se rendit dans l'entrée, jetant nonchalamment au passage la serviette de toilette qu'il avait encore sur la tête, dans la salle de bain. A travers le judas, il reconnut Debae qui attendait patiemment devant la porte. Remus se dépêcha de lui ouvrir.

- « Bonsoir ! » lança-t-elle en souriant une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte. « Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu es élégant ? Tu sors ? »

- « Bonsoir Debae… Oui, je voulais un peu me divertir ce soir » lui répondit Remus en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Tandis que la jeune femme avançait en direction de l'unique pièce de son studio, le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait été totalement embarrassé de s'être fait prendre en plein délit de coquetterie pour sortir. Désormais, non seulement cela ne le gênait pas, mais en plus cela l'amusait. Remus se sentait réellement changé. Il était différent et il aimait ce Remus bien plus sur de lui.

- « J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? » souffla alors Debae « Tu attendais peut être quelqu'un… »

- « Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas et je n'attendais personne. Je ne suis non plus attendu nulle part, j'ai tout le temps que je veux devant moi ! » répondit-il en souriant.

- « Tant mieux ! » lança la jeune femme ne souriant.

- « En revanche, tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir ! Mes réserves sont littéralement vide et à moins que tu ne veuilles de l'eau et un quignon de pain, je ne pourrais rien te donner » s'excusa Remus en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

- « Ça ne fait rien » lui assura la jeune femme en souriant tandis qu'elle s'installait sur une des chaises présentes, imités par Remus « Mais tu ferais bien d'y remédier assez vite. Imagine le savon que tu prendrais si Lily et Océane l'apprenaient ! » plaisanta-t-elle

- « Tu as vite compris à quel point j'étais martyrisé par mes amies ! » plaisanta à son tour Remus d'un air faussement accablé.

- « J'en connais beaucoup qui aimeraient être martyrisé comme toi… » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en souriant.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment en silence avant que Remus ne reprenne la parole.

- « Et bien, dis moi Debae, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Je suppose, enfin j'espère que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici juste pour vérifier l'état de mes placards ?! »

La jeune femme se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin et frais avant de répondre.

- « Non, je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te parler… Je voulais te dire que Zac s'est déclaré hier soir… »

Remus fixa alors la jeune femme qui rougissait largement et qui baissait les yeux, en souriant. Depuis le début, il avait sentit que leur collègue lycanthrope était amoureux de la jolie Debae et s'était amusé de ses élans de jalousie à son égard alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus proche de la jeune femme. Mais Remus l'avait toujours considérée comme une amie et rien de plus…

- « Il était temps ! » répondit-il doucement « Comment as-tu réagi ? »

- « Oh… Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais surprise » répondit honnêtement la jeune femme en relevant la tête. « Je m'y attendais depuis quelques temps déjà. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait longtemps cru que toi et moi nous nous voyions en cachette et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit avant. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait changé d'avis ? » demanda Remus

- « Le fait que je me sois beaucoup rapproché de lui… » avoua la jeune femme en rougissant encore plus.

- « Si je comprends bien, vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?! Toutes mes félicitations » la félicita Remus

- « Merci… »

- « Zac est un très gentil garçon, il est calme et drôle, vous allez très bien ensemble »

- « Je dois t'avouer que je n'en étais pas convaincue au début… Mais il faut dire que j'avais déjà été très blessée par mon ex-mari et puis rejetée avec toi alors, j'avais un peu peur que… »

- « Debae… » souffla Remus

- « Oh ! Je ne te reproche rien ! Tu as été très bien, et je ne t'en ais jamais tenu rigueur. On ne contrôle pas les sentiments des gens. Mais il m'a tout de même fallut un peu de temps pour me résigner… Maintenant c'est fait, je ne te vois plus que comme un très bon ami… »

- « Alors que tu es amoureuse de Zac … » souffla Remus en souriant.

- « Je crois oui » lança la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Je suis sincèrement ravi pour toi » assura Remus

- « Merci, c'est gentil ! »

- « Je le pense vraiment »

Debae se mit à sourire et le fixa avec intensité.

- « Et de ton côté ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Comment ça de mon côté ? » s'étonna Remus en reculant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- « Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi Remus ! » le gronda gentiment Debae « Il se trouve que comme toi… J'ai du flair ! » lança-t-elle en souriant et en posant son index sur le bout de son nez.

Remus la regarda avec un demi sourire. Il était amusé par l'attitude de son amie, mais n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

- « Tu as changé Remus » souffla Debae « Je le sens et ça se voit ! Tu n'es plus le même ! Il y a une femme dans ta vie ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non ! » répondit aussitôt et avec véhémence le jeune homme.

Un peu trop vite peut être car la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec encore plus d'intensité comme si elle essayait de lire la vérité dans ses yeux.

- « Tu peux me le dire tu sais, ça ne me fera pas de peine ! Au contraire, je serais contente pour toi. Tu mérites de rencontrer une femme qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur. »

Remus soupira et abaissa ses épaules.

- « Je ne suis pas avec une femme, Debae » souffla-t-il.

Et il ne mentait pas. Il n'y avait pas une femme dans sa vie, il en avait plusieurs et si cela lui convenait parfaitement, il doutait que se soit également l'opinion de ses amis, en particuliers de ses amies.

- « C'est étrange… » souffla Debae en croisant les mains sur la table. « J'aurais pourtant juré le contraire… Tu sais Remus, un garçon se met rarement sur son trente et un, se rase de près et met du parfum quand il va juste sortir pour boire une Bierraubeurre… » murmura-t-elle innocemment.

Remus gronda sourdement. Décidément, il n'aimait pas cette conversation. Pourquoi, Par Merlin, les femmes devaient toujours faire attention aux moindres détails ?!

- « Tu as peut être une demoiselle en vue alors ? Tu essayes de la séduire ? Si elle n'a pas encore succombé, c'est que tu ne la connais pas depuis très longtemps ou alors, c'est qu'elle n'a pas un jugement très clair des choses ! » lança Debae qui elle, semblait ravie.

Peu à peu, le malaise et la gêne gagnèrent le jeune homme. Décidemment, il était grand temps de mettre un terme à cette conversation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- « Debae, je ne sors pas ce soir pour séduire quelqu'un mais juste pour me détendre ! J'ai juste eu envie de ne pas faire trop négligé ! »

- « A d'autre Remus ! Tu es trop timide pour… »

- « Debae ! On pourrait parler d'autre chose ? »

- « Tu es mal à l'aise ? » demanda malicieusement la jeune femme qui semblait vraiment amusée.

Elle devait trouver tout cela très drôle, mais pour Remus cela s'apparentait plus à une espèce de torture dont les femmes seraient les inventrices et les maîtresses suprêmes : tirer les vers du nez.  
Par chance, il n'eut pas à répondre à son amie car un crépitement inhabituel dans sa cheminée attira son attention. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et s'accroupit devant l'âtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Kingsley apparut entre des cendres encore rougeoyantes.

- « Remus ! Je suis bien content de te trouver là ! » lança l'auror en le voyant.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Je ne crois pas, non. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce que la sécurité soit triplée ce soir à Poudlard. Il doit s'absenter pour un certain temps. Il faudrait que tu préviennes les autres lycanthropes de venir nous prêter main forte. J'y aurais bien été moi-même, mais je ne peux pas quitter le bureau des aurors avant encore trois heures. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas rester encore très longtemps, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser cette cheminée pour des conversations privées, alors imagine pour l'Ordre… »

- « Je comprends ! » assura Remus « Je m'en chargerais ! »

- « Merci Remus ! On se retrouve là bas quand j'ai fini mon service alors ! »

- « D'accord ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de l'auror avait disparut.

- « On travaille ce soir ! » lança Remus à Debae

- « J'avais cru comprendre ! » souffla-t-elle « Ta sortie tombe à l'eau alors ! » murmura-t-elle alors en souriant « Tu devrais peut être la prévenir ? »

- « Qui ? »

- « La fille que tu devais voir ! » lança Debae en riant presque.

- « Par Merlin ! Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de fille ! » soupira Remus en attrapant une veste légère au cas où la nuit serait fraîche.

Debae se mit alors à rire franchement et le précéda pour quitter l'appartement.


	141. Chapter 141

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante : La caverne **

_  
« Faut sortir de cette caverne  
Faut le suivre briser nos chaînes  
Faut sortir de cette caverne  
Le sang coule dans nos veines »  
Claire Pelletier_

- « Bonne nuit ma chérie… » souffla Lily en se penchant sur le petit lit de Syrielle dont les yeux avaient bien du mal à rester ouverts.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille qui se mit à sourire.

- « Maman… »

- « Quoi mon trésor ? » murmura Lily en la bordant tendrement.

- « Câlin »

- « Oh mon cœur »

La jeune femme se pencha alors un peu plus pour la serrer contre elle. Elle enfouit son nez contre le cou chaud de sa fille et respira à fond son odeur. Elle déposa un dernier petit baiser contre sa petite joue et se redressa.

- « Fais de beaux rêves » lui souffla-t-elle

La petite fille avait déjà ses yeux fermés et semblait déjà plongée dans le sommeil. Lily lui jeta un dernier regard attendri avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle venait ainsi de terminer sa tournée de câlins du soir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques dizaines de minutes avant de devoir partir pour rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore. Il lui restait alors la partie la plus délicate de la soirée pour elle, aller voir James. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et descendit les escaliers pour aller rejoindre le bureau de son mari. Lily avait reçu le hibou du professeur Dumbledore juste avant le dîner. Depuis cet instant, James était devenu bougon. Il s'était d'ailleurs installé dans son bureau sitôt le repas avalé et elle ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée. Mais la jeune femme n'imaginait pas une seule seconde de partir sans l'avoir embrassé, sans l'avoir pris dans ses bras, sans l'avoir entendu dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle voulait sentir qu'il la soutenait, c'était très important pour elle.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte du bureau. Elle était un peu intimidée et pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il s'agissait de son mari, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, il n'allait pas la gronder ! Ils s'étaient déjà disputés quelques jours plus tôt à cause de cette mission. Lily n'avait pas cédé, James s'était incliné et tous les deux s'étaient réconciliés d'une manière très agréable… Mais maintenant que le moment était réellement venu pour elle de partir, elle craignait que les tensions réapparaissent. Et s'il y avait une chose dont elle n'avait vraiment pas envie, c'était de se disputer avec lui juste avant de partir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait alors, plus la tête à ce qu'elle allait faire. Finalement, elle poussa la porte du bureau. Elle passa la tête par l'embrasure.

- « Chéri ? » souffla-t-elle.

James était assis sur le canapé de son bureau, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque. Il regardait le plafond d'un air absent mais se tourna vers elle quand elle lui adressa la parole.

- « C'est déjà l'heure ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

- « Bientôt… » avoua la jeune femme « J'avais très envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi avant de partir »

Il se mit à sourire faiblement et Lily entra dans la pièce. Elle vint s'installer près de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Immédiatement, elle sentit les bras puissants de son mari lui enlacer la taille. Elle se mit à sourire.

- « Tu es inquiète ? » demanda James d'une voix douce en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de derrière sa nuque.

- « Un peu… Et toi ? »

- « Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose » avoua le jeune homme.

- « Je sais. Mais je suis avec Dumbledore, il ne m'arrivera rien, il sera avec moi »

- « Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que je vais rester debout jusqu'à ce que tu rentres » murmura-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur sa nuque.

- « Un peu comme moi quand j'attendais que tu reviennes de tes folles nuits de Pleine Lune » lui rappela Lily en souriant

- « Par Merlin ! Tu as enduré ça tous les mois pendant des années ! » lança James en souriant

- « Oui ! » répondit Lily en se redressant.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Lorsque la jeune femme s'éloigna de son mari, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

- « Promets moi que tu seras prudente, et que tu m'enverras ton patronus dès que tu seras de retour à Poudlard, que je sache que tu vas bien et que tu ne tarderas pas à rentrer » demanda James en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Je te le promets ! »

- « Merci » lança-t-il.

Il lâcha alors ses mains et se leva. Lily le regarda se rendre vers une étagère qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle le vit fouiller un peu dans ses affaires avant de revenir avec elle avec dans les mains sa cape d'invisibilité.

- « James ? » demanda-t-elle surprise tandis qu'il lui déposait la cape sur les genoux et qu'il reprenait sa place près d'elle.

- « Je veux que tu l'emmène avec toi » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

- « Mais chéri, c'est la tienne et je sais combien tu y tiens ! Je ne peux pas… »

- « Je tiens encore plus à toi Lily ! » murmura James avec gravité « Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu l'emmènes avec toi et surtout que tu t'en serves s'il y a le moindre danger »

Lily lissa un moment la cape entre ses doigts. Le tissu était si doux…

- « J'y ferais très attention » souffla-t-elle

- « Je sais » répondit James en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis mort de trouille à l'idée que tu fasses cette mission » souffla-t-il à son oreille « Mais si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi… »

Lily sentit con cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et le serra encore plus contre elle. Elle avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre de la part de son mari et elle sentait que cela lui donnait encore plus de force et de courage. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Dis moi que tu m'aimes, mon amour » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- « Oh Lily ! » lança James avant de l'embrasser tendrement « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur »

Lily était rayonnante. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. C'est alors qu'une petite sonnerie la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait ensorcelé sa montre pour qu'elle sonne quand l'heure de son départ serait venue. James le comprit et lui prenant la main, il se leva avec elle et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, la jeune femme plaça délicatement la cape d'invisibilité de son mari dans son petit sac à dos qu'elle avait prévu d'emmener. Puis, elle se retourna vers James et se blottit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent sur le pas de la porte et Lily transplana sous le regard inquiet de son mari.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

La porte de la boutique Barjow et Beurk émit un petit tintement au moment où Narcissa la poussa.

- « Bonsoir » lança-t-elle d'une voix tendue au propriétaire de la boutique qui les attendait, malgré l'heure tardive derrière son comptoir. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux et Peter pouvait le comprendre.

Lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié, s'il avait possédé un magasin de voir débarquer à la nuit tombée une escouade de mangemort. Si jamais un auror passait par là, Mr Barjow était bon pour fermer boutique. Peter alla se placer un peu en retrait dans le magasin. Il regarda, à travers sa cagoule de mangemort entrer à sa suite dans la boutique, Barty Croupton Jr, McNair, et le frère et la sœur York qui referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Déjà, Narcissa s'approcha du comptoir et d'un geste très gracieux, elle ôta sa cagoule. Comme toujours, Peter fut subjugué par sa beauté et sa grâce. Même si ce soir elle paraissait tendue et assez peu sûre d'elle, elle était toujours ravissante et Peter ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Lucius Malefoy était un homme incroyablement chanceux.

- « C'est prêt ? » demanda Narcissa d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

- « Oui. Comme je vous l'ai écrit dans mon hibou de ce matin, tout est fini et j'ai même fait un petit test. En passant ma tête à l'intérieur, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans les couloirs et des rires d'enfants. Il y en avait beaucoup. J'ai enfin compris que vous aviez raison »

Narcissa hocha la tête, pris une grande inspiration et se tourna vers une grande armoire à l'allure banale qui trônait dans un recoin de la pièce. Peter suivit son regard et haussa un sourcil. Il imaginait mal, lui qui avait passé tant de nuit à errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour créer la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il existait un moyen si simple de quitter l'école et que les garçons et lui ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. Eux qui croyaient avoir percé tous les secrets de Poudlard… Il venait d'avoir la preuve que l'école avait encore des secrets jalousement gardé.

- « Vous allez bientôt partir ? » demanda alors avec nervosité Mr Barjow.

Faisant voler autour d'elle ses longs cheveux blonds et fins, Narcissa se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui écarquilla un peu les yeux.

- « Nous ne sommes pas encore tous là… » murmura Narcissa de cette même voix tendue qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Peter ne savait pas ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi nerveuse… Le fait que ce soit sa première mission sérieuse pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou alors la mission spéciale qu'Il lui avait confié… Peter ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait, mais il savait par expérience que les missions que confiait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom étaient rarement plaisantes.

A cet instant, la porte émit à nouveau un tintement aigu. Peter sursauta un peu et se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivant. Rogue entra le premier, la mine grave et tendue, il était suivi de trois jeunes mangemorts qui s'étaient révélés particulièrement violents lors des attentats qu'ils avaient commis aux quatre coins du pays. La dernière personne à entrer fit frissonner Peter par sa simple présence. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait côtoyer de si près un être tel que Fenrir Greyback. Il s'en serait passé volontiers. La réaction de Barjow fut identique à la sienne. Il perdit le peu de couleur qu'il restait à son visage et se mit à trembler, gagné par la sueur.

- « Remets ta cagoule ! » ordonna le loup-garou à Narcissa qui ne songea pas une seule seconde à protester. 

Une fois la jeune femme couverte, Greyback enfila sa propre cagoule.

- « Et maintenant, vous êtes tous là ? » demanda Barjow d'une toute petite voix qui semblait plus que jamais impatient de les voir partir.

- « Oui » souffla Narcissa en fixant une vieille horloge derrière le comptoir « Mais nous ne pouvons pas encore partir maintenant, il faut attendre un peu »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily arriva devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elle reconnut immédiatement Remus qui discutait avec un petit groupe de lycanthropes. Elle se dirigea vers lui directement.

- « Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je fais partie des équipes de surveillance du château ce soir. Dumbledore m'a prévenu au dernier moment. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » la questionna-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de son groupe d'ami.

- « James ne t'a pas dit que je partais en mission ce soir ? »

- « Si… Mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était avec le professeur Dumbledore ! » souffla le jeune homme en souriant. « C'est pour ça qu'il était si tendu »

Lily se mit à lui sourire tristement.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il s'en remettra ! » lui assura Remus en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- « Je sais… Il faut que j'y aille, le professeur Dumbledore doit m'attendre. »

- « Et moi je vais retourner à mon poste » souffla Remus

- « Il y a beaucoup de monde pour surveiller le château ce soir ? » demanda Lily avec curiosité

- « Pas mal oui, plus que d'habitude en tout cas… »

- « Tu penses que c'est inquiétant ? » demanda Lily

- « Je n'en sais rien, mais tu sais que Dumbledore à toujours tenu à ce que Poudlard soit très sécurisé quand il partait. Alors finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça » répondit Remus avec sérieux.

A cet instant, une personne apparut. Elle se trouvait dans le château et avançait, guidée par la lumière qui émanant de sa baguette. Lorsque qu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, Lily reconnut le directeur de Poudlard. Il lui sourit, ouvrit les grilles et sortit de son établissement.

- « J'avais décidé de venir t'attendre ici, mais je vois que tu m'as précédé ! » souffla-t-il en s'approchant de Remus et elle. « Tu es prête ? »

- « Oui professeur » répondit Lily

- « Très bien, nous n'allons pas tarder dans ce cas. Remus, je te confie la charge de gérer toutes les équipes de surveillance. Vérifie que des patrouilles régulières à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château soient faites »

- « Comptez sur moi professeur ! » assura le jeune lycanthrope avec sérieux.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête et d'un signe de la main, invita Lily à faire quelques pas en direction de la route qui menait à Pré-au-Lard.

- « Je n'aime pas laisser mon école sans m'être assuré que toutes les conditions de sécurités sont réunies » se justifia le professeur tandis qu'ils progressaient sur le sol inégal.

- « C'est tout à fait compréhensible » lui répondit Lily.

Sur la route du village sorcier, Dumbledore expliqua à la jeune femme qu'il fallait que des témoins le croient dans un des pubs de la ville pour expliquer son absence de Poudlard. Il plaisanta même en disant que depuis le temps qu'il se servait de cette excuse pour s'éclipser discrètement, les habitants devaient le prendre pour un ivrogne. Ils passèrent tous les deux devant les « Trois Balais ». Rosemonde, la tenancière qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec sa petite Rosemerta les invita à entrer, mais Dumbledore déclina poliment l'offre en expliquant qu'il était attendu dans un autre établissement. 

Une fois rendue hors du village, le vieux sorcier s'arrêta alors, la jeune femme l'imita.

- « Lily, il va falloir que nous transplanions. Je vais te demander de me prendre le bras, mais s'il te plait, prend celui qui est valide si cela ne t'embête pas trop. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et essayer de ne pas trop fixer le bras calciné du vieil homme. Elle avait compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de sa blessure, elle ne voulait pas risquer de le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle le pris par son bras valide et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, elle se sentit transplaner et sentit une odeur de sel et une bise fraîche lui caresser le visage faisant voler doucement ses cheveux. Elle entendait très distinctement le bruit de vagues se brisant sur des rochers, le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles scintillaient. Lily lâcha alors le professeur Dumbledore qui lui adressa un sourire. Il s'approcha ensuite sans dire un mot du bord de la falaise, la jeune femme le suivit. Curieuse, elle regarda en contrebas. La paroi était abrupte, noire et lisse. Les vagues déferlaient tout en bas drainant avec elles des galets qu'on entendait rouler très distinctement. L'eau bouillonnante d'écume frappait avec violence les rochers pointus et hostiles.

- « Drôle d'endroit pour emmener des enfants en vacances… » souffla la jeune femme en reculant un peu.

- « Ils étaient logés un peu plus loin dans le village, mais je suis persuadé que c'est ici que le jeune Tom a emmené ses deux victimes. Comme tu peux le constater, seul un alpiniste chevronné pourrait descendre en bas. Les bateaux ne peuvent pas accoster à cause des récifs. J'imagines que Tom a utilisé la magie pour arriver jusqu'en bas, il est exclu qu'il se soit servi de cordes ! »

Lily acquiesça. Descendre cette falaise par des moyens de fortune s'apparentait à du suicide.

- « Nous allons nous rendre en bas, car c'est là que j'ai trouvé la caverne qui est notre destination finale. Nous transplanons ? » demanda le professeur.

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Et bien, rendez vous en bas » déclara le vieux sorcier avant de disparaître dans un ''pop'' sonore.

Lily se pencha une nouvelle fois et frémit en observant la distance qui la séparait du niveau de la mer. Elle ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et transplana à son tour. Elle manqua de tomber en arrivant car les rochers étaient glissants. Elle se rattrapa de justice à la paroi humide.

- « Ça va aller ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore

- « Oui, oui ! » assura Lily en essuyant sa main sur son jean.

- « Très bien, avançons dans ce cas » souffla le professeur en faisant quelques pas sur le sentier très escarpé qui descendait encore avec une forte pente.

Ils progressèrent quelques minutes en silence. A cause de son bras, Dumbledore n'avançait pas rapidement et Lily regardait ses pieds pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il s'arrêtèrent devant un petit bras de mer.

- « Lumos ! » souffla le professeur Dumbledore en s'accroupissant.

La lumière qui jaillit de sa baguette frappa la paroi noire et lisse de la falaise, illuminant l'eau sombre.

- « Regardes… » souffla-t-il.

Lily se pencha par-dessus lui et aperçut dans la paroi une anfractuosité à quelques mètres en dessous de l'eau.

- « C'est là que nous allons… Il va falloir nager un peu. J'espère que cela ne t'ennuies pas trop… »

Lily savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, et elle hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée en natation, mais elle savait se débrouiller. Elle espérait seulement que l'eau n'était pas trop froide.

- « Dans ce cas, nous allons nous dépêcher. Je propose que nous nous retrouvions un peu plus tard, au sec »

- « D'accord »

Lily le vit alors plonger et fut surprise de voir qu'il l'avait l'agilité d'un jeune homme. Il nageait avec une grâce et une puissance qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné de la part d'un sorcier de cet âge. Craignant de le perdre de vue, elle rangea bien en sûreté au fond de sa poche et plongea à son tour. Comme elle l'avait craint, l'eau était glacée. Aussi elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le professeur. Nager dans ce tunnel sous marin l'angoissa un peu, aussi elle força l'allure et fut soulagée de voir le professeur émerger de l'eau. Elle allait pouvoir sortir de cette eau noire et glacée. Dès que sa tête sortit de l'eau, elle prit une grande inspiration. Après quelques brasses, elle rejoignit la berge sur laquelle Dumbledore l'attendait déjà. Il lui tendit d'ailleurs la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Une fois dehors, la première chose que fit la jeune femme fut de tirer sa baguette de sa poche et de se jeter un sort pour se sécher, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore regardait tout autour de lui.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez attendu ?! » demanda avec impatience Barty Croupton qui depuis plusieurs minutes, faisait les cent pas dans la boutique.

- « Il ne faut pas prendre le risque d'arriver là bas alors que Dumbledore y est encore ! » objecta Rogue qui s'était assis dans un vieux fauteuil miteux près de la devanture du magasin dont Barjow, tremblant toujours de peur, avait baissé le rideau protecteur.

- « Et tu es sûr qu'il doit s'absenter ce soir ? » demanda McNair

- « Certain ! » assura le mangemort « Il me l'a dit lui-même ! »

- « Et Pourquoi ? » continua McNair

- « Tu crois qu'il me donne les détails de son emploi du temps ?! » railla Rogue « Il m'a juste dit de ne pas quitter le château ce soir car il préférait que tous ses professeurs soient présents quand il s'absentait… »

- « Oh ! Et tu vas bien y être ce soir ! » lança Greyback d'un air presque joyeux. « Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser ! »

Peter frissonna et Narcissa ne fit aucun commentaire. Concentrée, elle fixait le sol devant elle, le visage impassible, sa main fermement enfoncée dans la poche de sa robe noire qui contenait sa baguette. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et qu'elle devait se montrer à hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été confié.

- « Et tu ne crois pas qu'il est déjà parti à l'heure qu'il est ? » demanda McNair en fixant l'horloge.

- « Sans doute… » souffla Rogue en se levant.

Narcissa se redressa alors et, fière et droite comme à son habitude, elle lança.

- « Et bien allons-y ! »

La première, elle se dirigea sous le regard soulagé de Barjow vers l'armoire du fond de la pièce. Elle en ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il y eut un bruit très étrange et quand Peter qui la suivait ouvrit la porte, elle ne s'y trouvait plus.

- « Ça marche ! » lança un des jeunes mangemorts d'un air émerveillé.

Peter pris une grande inspiration et entra dans l'armoire à son tour. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, il se sentit glisser et emporter loin, très loin. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là… Entre le voyage en cheminée et le voyage en portoloin, c'était très surprenant. En quelques secondes, il arriva dans un nouvel espace clos. A tâtons, il trouva la une poignée qu'il actionna. Il sortit alors de l'armoire et, même s'il savait ce que faisait ce meuble, il fut surpris de se retrouver à Poudlard. Et plus particulièrement au quatrième étage de l'école. C'était vraiment une fabuleuse découverte. Patiemment, Narcissa et lui attendirent l'arrivée des autres mangemorts. Lorsque tous furent arrivés, ce fut Rogue qui prit les choses en mains.

- « Il faut s'attendre à ce que l'école soit gardée, restons vigilants ! Narcissa, monte sur la Tour et fait ce que tu as à faire… »

- « Seule ?! » demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée

- « Je t'accompagnerais si tu le souhaites ! » lança Rogue avant de se tourner vers les autres « Vous, vous nous couvrez pour que nous puissions mener à bien notre mission »

Les mangemorts acquiescèrent. Peter prit une grande inspiration. Revenir ici lui faisait vraiment très drôle. Narcissa sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche.

- « Je vais faire apparaître la Marque… » souffla-t-elle en prenant le chemin de la Tour d'Astronomie.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'on va avoir droit à une attaque cette nuit ? » demanda Zac en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

- « Je ne sais pas, mais dans le doute, il vaut mieux que nous soyons prêt. Tu sais, se sont des enfants qui vivent ici, ils ne savent pas se défendre… » répondit Remus qui était assis sur une souche.

- « C'est vrai et puis ça nous fait un peu de bien d'être dehors » souffla Debae dont la main était enlacée à celle de Zac « La nuit est belle, il fait bon… On profite un peu du bon air ! »

Remus se mit à sourire. Debae avait toujours aimé vivre dans la Nature et elle appréciait toutes les occasions qu'elle avait d'être dehors.

- « Tu as raison » souffla Remus en se levant.

Il épousseta un peu son pantalon et regarda tout autour de lui. Une petite vingtaine de lycanthropes discutaient çà et là dans le parc de l'école. Le jeune homme estima qu'il était grand temps de mettre les équipes en place.

- « Votre attention s'il vous plait ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et ferme.

Immédiatement, toutes les discussions cessèrent et tous s'approchèrent de lui.

- « Nous sommes chargés d'assurer la sécurité de l'école cette nuit » commença Remus « Je propose la chose suivante. Séparons nous en trois équipes de sept… Deux patrouilleront dans le château et la dernière surveillera l'extérieur. Si jamais l'une des équipes apercevait quelques choses d'étrange ou d'inhabituel, elle formera un patronus qui viendra prévenir les autres… Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Des murmures approuvèrent son choix et Remus leur sourit à tous.

- « Moi je vais dans le collège » déclara-t-il.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que les groupes ne se forment. Zac et Debae avaient choisit de patrouiller dans le parc. Remus hocha la tête et après les avoir salué d'un signe de la main, pris avec les onze autres lycanthropes chargés de la sécurité intérieur de Poudlard, le chemin du château.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est bien là ! » murmura le professeur Dumbledore après un moment d'observation « De la magie a été pratiquée dans cette caverne »

Lily regarda à son tour les parois de la caverne. Elle aussi le ressentait. De la magie très puissante avait laissé des traces ici, mais elle ressentait aussi que ce n'était qu'un début.

- « Mais nous ne sommes que dans l'antichambre… » continua Dumbledore « Il faut que nous trouvions le moyen d'entrer dans le cœur de cette caverne. Et les obstacles les plus difficiles qui se dresseront devant nous ne seront pas ceux créés par la Nature »

- « Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Vous-Savez-Qui laisse un objet si important à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier… » murmura la jeune femme

- « Très bien raisonné, Lily » souffla le professeur en posant sa main sur les murs de la caverne.

Il tâta un moment les pierres d'un air concentré. La jeune femme n'osait pas lui parler, et encore moins l'interrompre. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle resta donc là, immobile à le regarder glisser ses mains sur la pierre humide en marmonnant dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensibles. Au bout d'un moment, elle le vit s'écarter de la paroi et pointer sa baguette sur la surface rocheuse. Une arcade se dessina alors en une ligne blanche comme si une puissante lumière brillait derrière cette fissure. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que tout ne disparaisse.

- « C'est ici ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant du professeur qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il resta encore un instant silencieux, fixant avec insistance le mur visiblement très concentré.

- « C'est incroyable ! C'est tellement grossier ! » s'exclama-t-il alors, l'air outré « Il nous demande de le payer pour pouvoir passer ! Tu y crois ?! »

- « Le payer ? » s'étonna Lily

- « Exactement ! Il part du principe qu'il faut affaiblir ses ennemis avant de les laisser avancer plus loin ! C'est qu'il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il existe des choses bien plus terribles et qui font plus de mal que les blessures physiques ! »

Lily était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Savoir Harry menacé par un mangemort lui faisait bien plus de mal que n'importe quelle blessure.

- « Nous allons devoir lui donner du sang… » continua le professeur

Lily frissonna.

- « Du sang ?! »

- « Grossier… Je te l'avais dit ! » grogna le professeur Dumbledore en relevant sa manche.

Il fit apparaître un couteau grâce à sa baguette se qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

- « Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous blesser volontairement ?! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « On ne pourra pas l'éviter… » se contenta le vieux sorcier en posant la lame aiguisé sur son avant bras sain. 

Lily sursauta.

- « Laissez professeur ! Je vais le faire à votre place ! » s'écria-t-elle en tendant la main pour lui prendre le couteau, mais plus vif, le professeur l'esquiva.

- « Surtout pas Lily ! » lui répondit-il en souriant doucement

- « Pourquoi ? » rétorqua la jeune femme « Je suis plus jeune, je supporterais mieux la blessure… »

- « Ton sang coule dans les veines de Harry, il le protège ! Je ne peux pas courir les risques que tu puisses le gaspiller ! »

Lily frissonna. Il avait raison, elle venait de le réaliser et quelque part, cela la choquait.

- « Ne t'en fait pas » lança le professeur Dumbledore « Ça ne me dérange pas de le faire »

Sans plus attendre, le vieux sorcier s'ouvrit une entaille le long de l'avant-bras. Des gouttelettes de sang sombres et brillantes vinrent se déposer sur la lame du couteau. Il l'essuya alors sur la paroi en pierre et immédiatement l'arcade lumineuse réapparut, mais cette fois, elle ne disparut pas, aménageant même dans la pierre une ouverture qui donnait sur une obscurité totale. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur Dumbledore fit disparaître le couteau et soigna sa blessure.

- « Je vais passer le premier » lança le professeur comme si de rien n'était.

L'imitant, Lily lança un lumos et s'engouffra à sa suite sous l'arcade. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant un grand lac très sombre. Seules les lueurs de leur baguette éclairaient l'endroit, Lily se sentait mal à l'aise.

- « Avançons… » souffla le professeur Dumbledore en prenant le petit chemin caillouteux qui contournait le lac noir dont la surface remuait d'une manière inquiétante.

- « Vous pensez que l'Horcruxe est ici ? » demanda Lily au bout d'un moment

- « J'en suis convaincu. Reste à savoir où… » répondit Dumbledore

- « Peut être qu'en utilisant un sortilège d'Attraction… ? » proposa Lily

- « Pourquoi pas ! » lança le professeur « Veux-tu bien essayer ? »

- « Bien sur ! »

La jeune femme pointa alors sa baguette en direction du lac noir et murmura un accio dans l'espoir de faire venir l'Horcruxe à elle. Mais seul un bruit semblable à une explosion se fit entendre, puis une forme massive et pâle surgit de l'eau à quelques mètres d'eux avant de replonger aussitôt dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure. Lily fit un bond en arrière et son cœur se mit à battre dans une course folle.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle après le premier moment de stupeur passé.

- « Je pense qu'il s'agit de quelque chose chargé de garder l'Horcruxe » répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave.

- « Vous voulez dire que si on essaye d'attraper l'Horcruxe… Ces choses vont nous attaquer ? » demanda la jeune femme que cette possibilité effrayait réellement.

- « Si nous tentons de le prendre sans utiliser les méthodes prévues par Voldemort, sans doute… » murmura le vieux sorcier.

- « Ce n'est pas très rassurant… » grogna Lily

- « En effet ! »

- « Et vous savez ce que c'est ? » demanda Lily

- « Des Inféris… Je pense qu'il y en a plusieurs »

- « Des Inféris ?! » s'exclama Lily « Par Merlin quelle horreur ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

- « Ne nous préoccupons pas trop de cela pour le moment. Nous allons suivre le parcours que Voldemort veux que nous suivions et nous verrons ce qui nous arrivera »

Lily hocha doucement la tête et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- « Mais vous pensez qu'il faudra que nous… plongions dans ce lac ? »

- « Je ne crois pas » répondit Dumbledore « Je pense au contraire que l'Horcruxe se trouve au milieu du lac et d'ailleurs… »

Il s'arrêta alors et passa sa main sur ce qui semblait être un objet invisible. Lily le regardait avec attention, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre. Une grosse chaîne cuivrée surgit alors de nulle part. Dumbledore la tenait dans sa main, et il la tapota de quelques coups de baguette. Dans un cliquetis métallique, la chaîne s'enroula sur le sol entraînant hors de l'eau un bateau de la même couleur que la chaîne.

- « La magie laisse toujours des traces… » murmura le professeur Dumbledore dans un souffle.

Le bateau arriva près de la rive sur laquelle il se cognait doucement.

- « Il va falloir l'utiliser » continua la vieux sorcier

- « Ce n'est pas dangereux ? » demanda Lily

- « Non, je ne le pense pas… Voldemort a besoin d'un moyen pour se rendre auprès de son Horcruxe sans provoquer la colère des habitants du lac. Si ces créatures ne nous ont pas attaqués, c'est que nous sommes sur la bonne voix. »

- « Mais nous ne pourrons pas monter à deux sur ce bateau… » souffla Lily

- « Non, en effet. Une seule personne pourvue de pouvoir magique peut monter à bord et rejoindre le centre du lac »

- « Je vais y aller dans ce cas ! » déclara Lily.

Après tout, elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici juste pour regarder le professeur Dumbledore et ne pas agir.

- « Je suis désolé Lily, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu » murmura le vieux sorcier.

- « Mais enfin pourquoi ?! » s'indigna la jeune femme.

- « Encore une fois, tu es trop précieuse pour que je puisse prendre le risque de te voir blessée. Harry compte sur toi »

- « Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? » demanda la jeune femme, un peu vexée.

Le professeur Dumbledore la fixa alors d'un air grave.

- « Écoute moi Lily. Ne penses pas que je ne te crois pas capable de faire de grandes choses ! C'est tout le contraire, je sais que tu es une grande sorcière et que tu es capable de faire beaucoup de chose. Mais il est des choses que je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Harry a besoin de ses deux parents pour le protéger. Nous nous approchons doucement de la fin de la guerre, plus que jamais il va avoir besoin d'être aimé et entouré. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te faire courir le moindre risque. Si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, ce n'est pas pour ne rien te faire faire. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton aide. »

- « Pour quoi faire alors ? »

- « Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je sais que ta présence ici est nécessaire » lui assura la professeur Dumbledore.

Lily soupira et hocha la tête. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à son ancien directeur qui lui adressa un sourire aimable.

- « Maintenant, notre soucis est de parvenir tous les deux au milieu de ce lac… » murmura le professeur en regardant tout autour de lui.

Lily observa à son tour, cherchant un moyen autre que le modeste bateau pour se rendre au centre du lac. Elle passa quelques minutes à se creuser les méninges. Si James avait été là, il aurait sans doute trouvé tout de suite. Il avait presque un don pour cela, il avait mis tellement peu de temps à trouver les passages secrets de Poudlard… Elle soupira, James aurait vraiment été très utile maintenant… James… Une idée vint à la jeune femme

- « Peut-être que si nous avions un balai, nous pourrions voler au dessus de l'eau… » proposa-t-elle timidement.

- « C'est une excellente idée Lily » souffla le professeur « Si nous parvenions à obtenir un balai, te sentirais-tu capable de voler au dessus de ce lac ? »

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle n'était pas très douée sur un balai, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de chipoter.

- « Bien sur » lança-t-elle.

- « Et bien nous allons essayer dans ce cas ! » lança Dumbledore.

Il s'accroupit alors et de sa baguette, il tapota quelques cailloux qui traînaient sur le sol. Aussitôt, ils s'assemblèrent et un magnifique balai apparut à l'endroit précis où le professeur avait lancé son sort.

- « Ce n'est pas un balai de compétition, mais pour ce que nous avons à faire, ce sera bien suffisant. »

Lily eut un peu de mal à déglutir, et saisit le manche du balai que le vieux sorcier lui tendait. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas être aussi mauvaise que dans son souvenir et surtout qu'elle n'allait pas tomber.

- « Nous y allons ? » demanda le vieux professeur

Lily hocha la tête et enjamba le balai. Immédiatement, elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs et elle se cramponna encore plus au manche. Déjà, ses pieds ne faisaient qu'effleurer le sol.

- « Ça va aller ? » demanda Dumbledore

- « A merveille » lança Lily entre ses dents, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le convaincrait pas.

- « Ne perdons pas de temps alors ! Et ne touche surtout pas l'eau. » lança Dumbledore en montant dans l'embarcation.

Se remémorant les quelques cours de vol qu'elle avait pris en première année et en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce que James avait pu lui dire à propos des balais, Lily parvint à avancer un peu. Elle n'allait pas vite et avait vraiment peur de tomber. Elle suivait le bateau qui progressait doucement sur l'eau noire et sombre dans laquelle se trouvait des morts et auxquels Lily préférait ne pas penser.

La traversée dura plusieurs longues minutes. Ni le professeur, ni la jeune femme ne parlaient. De temps en temps, le clapotis de l'eau brisait le silence et à plusieurs reprises, Lily cru voir une main ou une tête s'approcher de la surface d'un air menaçant. Aussi, elle fut soulagée de voir enfin apparaître de la pénombre une toute petite île. Elle était à peine plus grande que le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un piédestal qui soutenait ce qui ressemblait fort à une pensine. En prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher l'eau, Lily mit enfin pied à terre ce qui la soulagea grandement. Le professeur Dumbledore quitta son embarcation et sans attendre, s'approcha de la petite bassine en pierre. Lily l'imita. La bassine était remplie d'un liquide vert émeraude fluorescent. Le professeur tendit sa main comme s'il voulait la plonger à l'intérieur de cet inquiétant liquide. Mais au moment où Lily allait lui dire de ne pas le faire, elle aperçut le liquide reculer et bouger de telle sorte que la main de Dumbledore ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

- « C'est étrange… » souffla le professeur d'un air grave.

- « Il faut peut être le vider avec un sortilège… » proposa Lily en pointant sa baguette en direction du liquide.

Elle jeta quelques sorts, mais rien ne se produisit. La jeune femme soupira.

- « Comment faire pour vider cet objet ? A coup sur, l'Horcruxe est au fond ! »

Ils essayèrent encore de très longues minutes de vider le récipient, mais la potion verte et fluorescente ne pouvait ni changer de forme, si se métamorphoser, ni se fragmenter, ne se siphonner. Lily commençait à croire qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

- « Il y a une méthode que nous n'avons pas encore testée » souffla Dumbledore

- « Laquelle ? » demanda Lily avec surprise.

Le professeur fit alors un mouvement de baguette et une coupe de cristal apparut aussitôt. Lily eut un mouvement de recul.

- « Vous n'allez tout de même pas la boire ?! »

- « Je ne vois pas d'autre solution »

- « Mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est ! Ça peut peut-être vous tuer ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Je doute que ce soit le cas… Souviens toi, Voldemort aime blesser ses adversaires et s'amuser avec eux avant de les tuer. Il ne voudrait pas faire disparaître la personne qui aurait réussit à atteindre cette île… »

- « Mais, professeur … »

- « Lily, c'est à partir de maintenant que ta présence ici prend un sens ! » la coupa le professeur Dumbledore. « C'est maintenant que tu vas sans doute jouer un rôle important. »

Lily se tendit immédiatement, attendant de savoir exactement ce que le professeur Dumbledore attendait d'elle.

- « Il faut absolument que je boive ce liquide en entier Lily. Si nous voulons récupérer l'Horcruxe, il faut impérativement que je termine cette potion ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais ! » trancha le professeur Dumbledore. « Il est capital que je boive intégralement cette potion et si jamais je n'y arrivais pas seul, il faudra que tu me forces à le faire ! »

- « Professeur, il doit forcément y avoir un autre moyen de… »

- « Non Lily ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! Il va falloir que tu me promettes de me forcer à boire tout ce liquide »

- « Professeur… »

- « Fais le pour ton fils, Lily ! » trancha Dumbledore.

Lily sentit alors son cœur se serrer et poussa un violent soupir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- « Je vous le promets » murmura-t-elle

- « Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi ! Et bien allons-y… »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

En silence, Remus marchait dans les couloirs du quatrième étage de l'école. Lui et le jeune loup-garou qui l'accompagnait, Jeremy Kirkle, n'avaient pour le moment croisé aucune âme qui vive. Remus était serein. Il n'y avait pas une seule partie du château qui ne soit pas surveillée. Il avait réussit à bien répartir les équipes. Sa parfaite connaissance de l'école l'avait beaucoup aidé… Encore une fois, le savoir des Maraudeurs se révélait très utile. Ils allaient prendre un nouveau couloir quand un murmure se fit entendre. Remus tendit alors la main, attrapa le bras de son collègue et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- « Il y a quelqu'un… » souffla ce dernier.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il lui fit signe de se taire et s'approcha à pas feutré de l'intersection des deux couloirs. Les murmures se firent plus précis et le jeune homme ne reconnaissait aucune des trois voix qu'il entendait. Son ventre se noua. S'il ne s'agissait pas des loups-garous chargés de la surveillance de l'école, qui cela pouvaient-ils être ? Le jeune homme se refusait à croire qu'il puisse s'agir de mangemorts… Les équipes de surveillances les auraient vu et auraient donné l'alerte. Remus prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de voir les choses un peu plus clairement. A cet instant, un renard argenté apparut au détour d'un couloir. Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Remus pour reconnaître le patronus de Debae. Il s'accroupit et le petit animal de fumée blanche s'approcha de lui. Il prit avec horreur, connaissance du contenu du message que Debae lui envoyait. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de la Grande Tour d'Astronomie. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Des mangemorts avaient pénétrés l'enceinte de Poudlard et y avait tué quelqu'un.

Écrasé par la culpabilité d'avoir faillit à la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié, Remus se força pourtant à reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, il devait agir et vite pour empêcher qu'il y ait de nouvelles victimes. Il envoya à son tour son patronus prévenir le plus de lycanthropes possibles qu'il avait besoin de leur aide et se prépara à lancer à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, un assaut contre des mangemorts.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Les instants qui suivirent furent de loin, les plus pénibles pour Lily depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle. Les premiers verres qu'avaient bu le professeur Dumbledore n'avaient pas semblé avoir d'effet sur lui. Mais plus il buvait, plus cela devenait difficile. Comme il l'avait prévu, le vieux sorcier ne parvint pas à boire seul la potion jusqu'au bout. Après le quatrième verre, il était tombé sur le sol en gémissant et en implorant qu'on cesse de lui faire boire cette horreur. Fidèle à sa promesse et en gardant continuellement à l'esprit qu'il fallait pour Harry retrouver cet Horcruxe, Lily força donc son ancien directeur à boire. Elle se dégoûtait de faire cela et les plaintes et les gémissements du vieil homme lui faisaient beaucoup de peine. Il sanglotait presque et avait même demandé à mourir malgré les paroles rassurantes que la jeune femme lui murmurait pour le convaincre de finir ces verres. Quand enfin la bassine de pierre fut vide, Lily aperçut un petit médaillon au fond de celui-ci. Mais elle ne s'en occupa pas car le plus urgent pour elle était de porter secours au professeur Dumbledore qui s'était recroquevillé sur le sol.

- « Professeur ? Professeur ? Albus ! » l'appela-t-elle en tapotant sur ses joues pour tenter de le faire réagir.

C'est alors que comme un dément, le vieux sorcier ouvrit les yeux, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- « De l'eau… » parvint-il à articuler d'une voix rauque.

- « Bien sur ! » lança Lily en attrapant la coupe.

Elle jeta un sort pour la remplir mais à peine la coupe approchait la bouche du vieux sorcier, l'eau s'évaporait. Lily recommença l'opération de nombreuses fois sous les gémissements et les plaintes du vieil homme avant de comprendre qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le soulager ainsi. Elle réalisa alors que c'était ce qu'avait prévu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Consciente qu'elle allait sans doute s'exposer à un nouveau danger, Lily plongea la coupe dans l'eau du lac. Elle parvint à faire boire quelques gouttes au professeur Dumbledore qui semblait proche de l'évanouissement avant de renverser le reste du contenu sur son visage. Il semblait reprendre un peu plus connaissance quand elle sentit une main glacée et visqueuse se refermer sur sa cheville. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi et se leva d'un bond. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Inféri. La jeune femme avait le souffle court et n'avait jamais rien vu de plus effrayant de toute sa vie, mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment de céder à la panique. Elle fixa la créature d'un air déterminé, puis d'un geste vif, tendit la main pour attraper au fond de la bassine de pierre le petit médaillon qu'elle fourra au plus profond de sa poche. Mais d'autres Inféris arrivèrent alors sur la petite île. Lily se baissa et aida le professeur Dumbledore à se relever. Le vieil homme avait du mal à tenir debout, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

- « Je vous en prie professeur ! » supplia-t-elle « Reprenez-vous ! »

Dumbledore sembla recouvrer un peu ses esprits, mais déjà quatre Inféris s'approchaient d'eux d'un air menaçant. Lily ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas trop reculer de peur de tomber dans le lac, elle ne pouvait pas avancer. Elle se sentait de plus en plus prise au piège. Elle allait tenter de leur jeter un sortilège de stupéfixion quand le professeur Dumbledore brandit à son tour sa baguette et fit apparaître un cercle de feu qui les entoura tous les deux. La jeune femme se traita mentalement d'idiote. Évidemment que pour éloigner des êtres qui vivaient dans l'eau il fallait utiliser du feu ! Elle aurait du y penser.

- « Partons… » souffla le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix si faible que cela inquiéta Lily.

Elle craignait que cette potion n'ait empoisonné le vieux sorcier. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, le sortir de là et l'emmener voir Mrs Pomfresh en espérant que cette dernière saurait quoi faire… Ou Rogue peut être…  
Protégés par ce cercle de feu, ils s'approchèrent alors lentement vers le bateau. Tout d'un coup, l'embarcation lui parut bien trop frêle pour les soutenir tous les deux. Mais les Inféri s'approchaient de plus en plus près d'eux, et le feu ne leur offrant qu'une relative sécurité, elle décida donc de ne plus se poser de question. Elle enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour tenir fermement le médaillon qui s'y trouvait et d'un pas décidé, elle enjamba le rebord du bateau. Elle aida le professeur Dumbledore à y monter à son tour, le cercle de feu enveloppant le bateau et les préservant des attaques de créatures restées dans l'eau. Lily profita de ce court instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, partir de cet endroit !

La traversée lui sembla bien plus longue qu'à l'aller. Lily trépignait presque et quand elle sentit que l'embarcation touchait la berge, elle soutint un peu mieux le professeur Dumbledore pour le faire sortir de là. Il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur elle. Il était très pâle et de larges gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Lily était inquiète.

- « Ne vous en faites pas professeur, ça va aller ! » lui lança-t-elle avec une conviction qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas.

A cet instant, le cercle de feu disparut. Lily sursauta et attendit quelques secondes, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits quand elle s'aperçut que les Inféris avaient finalement cessé de les poursuivre.

- « Je me sens très faible… » souffla Dumbledore

Lily se mit à frissonner.

- « J'ai sous estimé Voldemort… » marmonna le vieux sorcier « Cette protection était très bien conçue…Tu as été d'une très grande utilité Lily… »

- « Ne parlez pas ! » lui demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce, presque maternelle « Ne perdez pas vos forces bêtement. Nous serons bientôt sorti »

Lily et le professeur Dumbledore avancèrent lentement mais bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'arcade qui s'était bien évidemment refermée. Lily hésita un moment à utiliser son propre sang pour ne pas affaiblir encore plus le professeur Dumbledore. Mais les paroles de ce dernier concernant son sang, qui coulait aussi dans les veines de son fils et qui le protégeait, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle dû donc se résigner à utiliser une nouvelle fois le sang du professeur Dumbledore. Heureusement pour elle, le vieux sorcier s'était blessé en tombant et il saignait un peu. Elle n'eut qu'à lui faire passer la paume de sa main sur le mur de pierre et l'arcade s'ouvrit sur la sortie. Lily ne voulait pas replonger dans cette eau glacée une nouvelle fois. Elle serra alors un peu plus le professeur contre elle.

- « Ça va aller professeur, je vais nous faire transplaner… » lui expliqua-t-elle

- « Je ne me fais pas de soucis… » murmura le professeur de sa même voix faible.

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux. Soutenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le professer, elle prit une grande inspiration, pensa très fort à Poudlard et transplana.

Lorsque le choc du transport fut passé, elle su qu'ils étaient rendus. On n'entendait plus le bruit des vagues et l'air n'était plus chargé d'embrun et de sel. Elle se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et elle poussa un cri d'effroi. Son sang se glaça et elle se mit à trembler. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était tout aussi horrible que ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se trouvait devant les larges grilles de Poudlard, et au dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait macabrement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le combat battait son plein au quatrième étage du collège Poudlard. Peter maniait sa baguette avec conviction. Il avait toujours été assez doué en duel et une fois encore, il le prouvait. Il avait été très étonné de voir bondir Remus au détour d'un couloir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver son ancien ami et ce dernier semblait furieux. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Remus était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et l'idée que des enfants puissent être menacés devait lui être intolérable. Lui-même avait toujours espéré que lui et ses collègues mangemorts n'allaient pas devoir s'abaisser à s'en prendre aux collégiens. Il répugnait à s'attaquer à des enfants, et sa mésaventure avec le petit Diggory lui causait encore des cauchemars atroces.

Derrière Remus étaient arrivées d'autres personnes que Peter ne connaissait pas et le combat avait commencé. Les sorts fusaient en tout sens avec une violence inouïe. Pour la plupart des mangemorts présent ce soir, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se battre, alors ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Plusieurs de leurs ennemis avaient été touchés et certains étaient tombés sur le sol en gémissant. Peter lança un sort à un jeune sorcier qui tentait de le désarmer, l'homme fit un bond en arrière de quelques mètres et heurta le mur en pierre.

Non loin Remus se battait avec férocité et Peter était content de toujours porter son masque de mangemort et que son ami ne le reconnaisse pas, car il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui alors qu'il était dans un tel accès de fureur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit le sort qu'on lui lançait qu'au dernier moment. Il se baissa juste à temps et l'éclair de lumière frappa la lourde armure qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui éclata en morceaux provoquant un souffle violent. Peter tomba sur le sol et vit avec horreur un morceau d'épée rouillée tomber sur lui. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'esquiver cette fois et la lame rouillée de l'arme vint se planter dans son bras droit lui arrachant un cris de douleur. Jamais de sa vie Peter ne se souvenait avoir eu aussi mal. L'épée rouillée de l'armure lui transperçait le bras droit de part en part et il devait sans doute avoir le bras cassé. Il vit alors Remus se tourner vers lui. Affolé à l'idée que son ancien ami le reconnaisse, le mangemort rampa tant qu'il pu pour lui échapper. Il ne dû son salut qu'à un de ses collègues mangemorts qui lança un sortilège à Remus, détournant son attention. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Peter se leva alors et en titubant et en essayant surtout de ne pas s'évanouir, il regagna l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il se laissa tomber à l'intérieur avant de s'évanouir.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Professeur ! » s'écria Lily « Professeur ! »

Dumbledore leva alors la tête vers la plus haute des tours du château. Il ne mit qu'une seconde pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il se redressa alors immédiatement et Lily fut surprise de voir qu'il possédait encore assez de force pour cela. Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha de la grille et l'ouvrit. Lily le suivit aussitôt. Dumbledore était bien plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire, pourtant, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il traversa le parc jusqu'à rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid. Intriguée, Lily l'imita. Elle ne comprit ce qu'il voulait faire que lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrit un petit cabanon attenant à la maison du Garde Chasse et en sortir deux balais. Il se retourna et lui en tendit un.

- « Tiens ! » lança-t-il

Lily hocha la tête. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle allait devoir enfourcher un balai. Et cette fois-ci, elle devrait aller bien plus haut. Elle n'était pas rassurée à cette idée, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle devait passer outre ses appréhensions.

- « J'ai la cape de James ! » lança-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Dumbledore la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- « C'est excellent ! Mets là ! » ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il s'envolait déjà dans les airs.

Aussi vite qu'elle le pu, la jeune femme enleva son sac à dos qu'elle avait conservé en permanence sur ses épaules. Elle en sortit la longue cape d'invisibilité de James dont elle se vêtit aussitôt. Le morceau de tissu portait l'odeur de son mari et cela lui donna du courage. Une fois bien couverte, elle enfourcha son balai. Elle s'envola dans les airs et se dépêcha de rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore qui avait déjà atteint le haut de la tour. Le cœur de Lily se serra et des nœuds se formèrent dans son estomac. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus d'elle et elle savait que cela annonça la mort de quelqu'un. Elle avait peur de se retrouver là haut, nez à nez avec un cadavre. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se détendre autant que possible car déjà, elle arrivait au sommet de la Tour. Elle sauta de son balai et regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien, sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle de ne rien trouver.

- « Professeur, comment se fait-il que… » commença Lily

- « Chut ! » lui ordonna le professeur.

Il lui fit signe de se placer près d'un mur, la jeune femme lui obéit sur le champ car déjà des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier qui menait jusque là. Lily se plaqua contre les pierres du mur, tentant de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle venait de s'immobiliser complètement quand quelqu'un arriva en haut des escaliers. Lily crut reconnaître la silhouette d'une femme, mais c'était difficile d'en être sûr car elle portait une cape noire très ample et surtout la terrifiante cagoule que portent les mangemorts. Ce qui étonna pourtant Lily, c'était que cette personne là ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle. Sa baguette tremblait au bout de sa main tandis qu'elle pointait le professeur Dumbledore qui avait plus que jamais le teint maladif. Pourtant, la seule femme parmi les mangemorts était Bellatrix, et Lily n'imaginait pas la jeune femme se conduire aussi maladroitement.

- « Pas un geste professeur ! » lança alors la mangemort, ne laissant plus aucun doute quand à son sexe.

Sa voix était si douce, si délicate, si féminine que Lily fut plus que jamais convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bellatrix.

- « Quelle surprise ! » s'exclama alors Dumbledore avec sincérité « Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir sous un masque de ce genre… »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Ainsi il avait deviné qui était cette personne qui le menaçait. La jeune femme, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- « Je suis tout aussi capable et déterminée que les autres mangemorts ! » lança la mangemort dont la voix tremblait un peu.

- « J'en suis persuadé. » souffla Dumbledore en se redressant un peu.

Lily était très inquiète car le professeur Dumbledore semblait précisément ne pas l'être. La situation était tout de même dangereuse. Il était mal en point et menacé par un mangemort. Lily s'en voulait d'être aussi bien à l'abri sous la cape d'invisibilité et voulut faire un geste pour aider son ancien directeur. Mais à la réflexion, peut être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne se montre pas tout de suite pour pouvoir agir au moment vraiment opportun.

- « De quoi te menace-t-il ? » demanda alors le vieux sorcier d'une voix calme.

Lily vit très clairement la mangemort frémir.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un soupçon de méchanceté dans la voix.

- « Je ne te crois pas… J'ai eu le temps de t'observer quand tu étais étudiante ici et je sais que contrairement à ta sœur, il n'est pas dans ta nature de faire du mal aux autres, même si ce sont des ennemis. »

- « Vous dites n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama-t-elle tandis que sa baguette tremblait de plus en plus.

- « Allons, allons… Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison ! » continua Dumbledore « Tu n'es pas une tueuse, tu ne l'as jamais été… »

- « Les gens peuvent changer ! »

- « Je le sais… Mais je sais aussi que tu ne serais pas là devant moi si on ne t'avais pas menacé sévèrement… »

Lily se creusait désespérément les méninges, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas qui pouvait être cette assaillante. Le professeur Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

- « Oh je vois ! Il t'a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à son fils, c'est cela ? »

Le cœur de Lily se serra et la mangemort sursauta.

- « C'est cela… » soupira Dumbledore. « Voldemort n'a donc rien de mieux à faire que de s'en prendre à des enfants innocents »

- « Je n'ai pas le choix ! » cria alors la mangemort comme une démente « Si je veux protéger mon bébé, je dois lui obéir ! »

- « Bien sur que non, Narcissa… » souffla le professeur.

Lily ouvrit grands les yeux sous le coups de la surprise. Cette femme, ce mangemort, était Narcissa Malefoy ?! Cette femme que Lily avait toujours cru bien trop sophistiquée et prétentieuse pour faire de basses besognes elle-même ?! Mais d'un autre côté, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait menacé de s'en prendre à son fils, Lily comprenait tout à fait qu'elle ait été capable de prendre les armes.

- « Vous ne savez pas de quoi Il est capable ! » s'écria Narcissa qui semblait désormais proche de l'hystérie.

- « Bien sur que si ! » murmura Dumbledore « Je sais qu'il est capable du pire ! Par contre, lui ne sais pas que j'ai les moyens de te mettre à l'abri, toi et ton fils de tout cela ! Tu n'es pas une criminelle, Narcissa, ne le deviens pas maintenant ! »

- « Jamais vous ne pourrez nous protéger de Lui ! Son pouvoir est trop grand ! »

- « C'est ce qu'il croit, mais il se trompe… »

- « Je ne vous croit pas ! Il m'a demandé de vous tuer pour sauver mon fils, alors je vous tuerais ! » souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- « Je ne t'en crois pas capable ! » murmura le professeur avec un sourire poli « Et quand bien même tu aurais le cran de le faire, et de me tuer, tu ne ressortirais pas d'ici…Il y a beaucoup de monde pour surveiller le château ce soir »

- « Parce que vous croyez que je suis venue seule ?! » s'exclama Narcissa « Il y a plein de mangemorts dans le château et ce ne seront pas vos simples gardes qui les en empêcheront de faire ce qu'ils ont à faire! »

- « Ne les sous estime pas, Narcissa ! » gronda Dumbledore, qui semblait visiblement très contrarié de savoir des mangemort dans son école.

A cet instant de nouveaux bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs et quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue fit son apparition. Lily soupira discrètement de soulagement. Un membre de l'Ordre venait d'arriver, Dumbledore courrait moins de risque. Mais la réaction de Rogue la surprit énormément.

- « Narcissa ?! Ce n'est toujours pas fait ?! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que la cœur de Lily manquait un battement.

Elle n'en revenait pas, le jeune homme qui était censé être du côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, venait de parler à Narcissa qui menaçait le professeur Dumbledore comme s'il était son ami. Cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, Lily n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

- « Les autres se battent en bas ! » continua Rogue à l'intention de la jeune femme qui tenait toujours en joue le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Il y en a d'autre ? » demanda alors ce dernier comme s'il se trouvait en plein dans une conversation mondaine « Oh, bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter… Voldemort à du croire que j'aurais été assez stupide pour partir en laissant mon école sans surveillance… Mais il avait tort. La sécurité a été triplée ce soir »

- « Peut importe ! » lança Narcissa « On en viendra à bout ! Nous avons des personnes qui savent se battre ! »

- « De notre côté aussi » lui assura d'un air poli le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Des gens capables de battre Fenrir Greyback ?! » demanda ironiquement la jeune femme.

Lily se mit alors à frémir violemment. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'agissait forcément d'un cauchemar. Visiblement, le professeur Dumbledore semblait de son avis car ses traits étaient devenus très grave.

- « Greyback est ici ?! » gronda-t-il « Vous avez fait venir dans une école plein de jeunes incapables de se défendre un loup-garou qui ne pense qu'à contaminer le plus d'enfants possible ! Toi qui es mère Narcissa, tu n'a pas pensé à cela ? »

- « Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ! » se défendit faiblement la jeune femme « Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! »

Mais le regard du professeur Dumbledore fixait Severus Rogue. Lily comprit alors qu'il en voulait à son professeur d'avoir laissé un être si maléfique et violent pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard. L'ancien serpentard s'en rendit compte également et détourna rapidement le regard.

- « Il faut y aller ! » lança-t-il alors à Narcissa qui se mit à trembler encore plus.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Partout autour de lui, des corps tombaient sur le sol, blessés. D'autres se relevaient vaillamment pour reprendre le combat. Jamais les couloirs du quatrième étage de Poudlard n'avaient tant ressemblé à un champ de bataille. Remus avait reçut un sort à la jambe et cela le faisait souffrir, mais il passait outre la douleur. Il voulait à tout pris venir à bout de ce mangemort coriace avec qui il se battait depuis de nombreuses minutes. A côté de lui, Zac et Debae qui avaient quitté le parc pour lui venir en aide se démenaient avec un mangemort qui semblait inexpérimenté mais vaillant. Il avait blessé plusieurs lycanthropes et semblait déterminé à continuer son œuvre. Remus tenta de lancer un sort plus puissant à son adversaire, mais celui-ci parvint à l'esquiver. Le jeune homme était inquiet. Il avait vu Rogue puis trois autres mangemorts dont l'ignoble Fenrir Greyback prendre le chemin de la Tour d'Astronomie et il ne les avait pas vu redescendre. Cela signifiait-il qu'on se battait aussi là haut ? Que la personne qui était morte cette nuit s'y trouvait aussi ? Remus aurait beaucoup aimé pourvoir s'y rendre, mais pour cela, il fallait mettre hors d'état de nuire, ce satané mangemort qui lui barrait la route.

L'arrivée de Kingsley parmi les combattant lui redonna alors espoir. En effet, l'auror venait d'arriver en courant, et sa baguette déjà brandie, il courut vers lui pour l'aider. A eux deux, il parvinrent à immobiliser le mangemort. Ils le ligotèrent soigneusement et Kingsley lui arracha sa cagoule de mangemort après l'avoir stupéfixé.

- « Par Merlin ! C'est Barty Croupton Jr ! » s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant les visage émacié et les cheveux couleur paille du jeune homme « Ça fait des mois qu'on le cherche ! »

- « La pêche aura été bonne ce soir ! » lança alors Remus en se redressant.

Kingsley fit léviter d'un sort le corps immobile du mangemort et l'envoya dans un coin sombre dans lequel il le laissa tomber sans douceur.

- « On s'en occupera plus tard ! » déclara-t-il

- « Oui ! » s'empressa de répondre Remus « On se bat sur la Tour d'Astronomie ! Plusieurs mangemorts dont Greyback ! »

Kingsley eut un mouvement de recul.

- « LE Greyback ?! » demanda-t-il horrifié.

- « En personne ! » gronda Remus « Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Abandonnant alors les derniers combattants dans les couloirs du quatrième étage, Remus et l'auror coururent en direction de la Tour, ralliant avec eux quelques lycanthropes croisés sur leur chemin et qui avaient terrassé un mangemort en combinant leurs forces. Tandis qu'ils couraient aussi vite que possible, Remus entendit Kingsley gronder

- « Envoyer un monstre pareil dans une école ! Tu-Sais-Qui n'a aucun respect pour rien ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Allez ! » insista Rogue.

Lily était paniquée et ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Rester cachée sous sa cape ou se montrer et aider le professeur Dumbledore qui, même s'il affichait un air plutôt serein était de plus en plus pâle et avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Mais, le vieux sorcier semblait avoir fait abstraction de son état de faiblesse. Il leva les yeux au ciel vers la terrible Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait toujours macabrement au dessus d'eux. Lily fut même surprise de l'avoir oubliée.

- « Personne n'est mort ici, si je comprends bien… » murmura le vieux sorcier d'un air grave « Ce n'était qu'un piège n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui ! » lança Narcissa « Et vous êtes tombé dedans professeur… »

Lily sentit, dans le ton de la jeune femme que cette dernière essayait de gagner du temps. Dumbledore avait raison, ce n'était pas une tueuse, elle ne voulait pas réellement le faire. A cet instant des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers et quelques secondes plus tard trois personnes firent leur entrée sur le toit. Deux, portaient leurs cagoules de mangemort ce qui empêchait de les reconnaître. La troisième personne en revanche était parfaitement reconnaissable avec ses longues canines jaunies et dégoulinantes de sang. Il émanait de lui une puissante odeur de sueur, de terre et de sang. Lily crut qu'elle allait vomir.

- « Fenrir ! » souffla Dumbledore

- « En effet ! On dirait que cela ne vous fait pas plaisir de me voir ! » lança le loup-garou d'une voix rauque.

- « Non, pas vraiment… » avoua le vieux sorcier en grimaçant.

- « Ce n'est toujours pas fait ?! » s'indigna alors un des autres mangemorts « Vu le mal qu'on a eu à échapper aux autres en bas, on pensait retrouver le cadavre de Dumbledore, refroidi depuis de longues minutes déjà ! »

- « Désolé de vous décevoir » railla le vieux sorcier.

Il essayait de plaisanter mais on voyait très bien qu'il était à bout. Il lui fallait des soins urgents et Lily se faisait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

- « Si tu n'es pas capable de le faire, femme » grogna Greyback à l'encontre de Narcissa « laisse nous le faire à ta place ! »

- « Non ! » hurla Rogue « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que ce soit elle qui le fasse ! »

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer d'avantage. Severus était donc vraiment un traître ? James avait-il toujours eu raison de se méfier de lui ? Dumbledore et tout l'Ordre du Phoenix s'étaient-il une nouvelle fois fait avoir par un espion ? Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête… Dumbledore avait l'air de lui faire tellement confiance…

- « Qu'elle se dépêche dans ce cas ! » gronda Greyback dont les babines dégoulinaient de bave « Il y a encore tant de choses à faire dans cette école… Tant de jeunes coups à la chair tendre qui n'attendent que de rencontrer mes canines ! »

Lily fut parcourut d'un frisson et Narcissa tressaillit. C'est alors que la voix devenue faible du professeur Dumbledore se fit entendre.

- « Severus… »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Lily fut encore plus terrifiée. Le vieux sorcier était suppliant ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle qui l'avait toujours vu comme un homme solide avec qui elle ne risquait rien voyait un monde s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Rogue quand à lui, observa Dumbledore un moment et on voyait la répugnance gravée sur son visage. Il tendit sa baguette vers lui.

- « Severus… S'il te plait… » souffla Dumbledore une nouvelle fois.

Lily vit alors l'ancien Serpentard se préparer à jeter un sort et su ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était instinctif, elle ne pouvait pas rester inactive tandis qu'un drame allait se jouer sous ses yeux. D'un bond, elle se jeta alors entre le professeur Dumbledore et Rogue. Ce dernier, surpris, eu un moment de recul et écarquilla les yeux quand elle pointa sa propre baguette contre lui.

- « N'y penses même pas Rogue ! » cracha Lily avec méchanceté

- « Evans ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… » souffla Severus

- « Lily ! Non… » souffla Dumbledore.

- « Débarrasse toi d'elle aussi ! » ordonna Greyback qui semblait s'être remis plus vite que les autres de l'arrivée soudaine de la jeune femme.

- « Lily…. » murmura Dumbledore

- « Je ne vous laisserais pas, professeur ! » lança la jeune femme sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait en face de quatre mangemorts, seul comptait Rogue et la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'il ait réussit à berner tout le monde si longtemps. Après la trahison de Peter, celle-ci lui paraissait intolérable. Elle n'avait pas conscience des quatre baguettes ennemies qui étaient désormais pointées sur elle et la jeune femme ne dû son salut qu'à l'arrivée à cet instant précis de Remus et d'une dizaine de lycanthropes.

Il y eut un gigantesque désordre. Les sorts fusèrent, tous couraient en tout sens, des corps tombèrent sur le sol en gémissant,des gerbes de sang éclaboussèrent les murs, mais Lily ne quittait pas Rogue des yeux qui la fixait également. A un moment, la jeune femme sentit deux bras lui encercler la taille et l'entraîner à l'écart. La jeune femme se défendit violemment, décrochant même un coup de coude à son adversaire qui le reçut dans le nez en poussant un cri de douleur. C'est alors que Lily le reconnut.

- « Remus ?! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « C'est comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui viennent à ton aide ! » lui lança-t-il, mi agacé, mi souriant.

- « Je suis désolée ! » s'excusa la jeune femme qui était vraiment mortifiée de son geste « Je croyais que…. »

- « Ce n'est rien ! On reparlera de ça plus tard ! Il faut te mettre à l'abri ! »

- « Dumbledore ! »

- « Kingsley s'en est chargé ! Les autres s'occupent des mangemorts ! » lui répondit Remus

- « Et Rogue ? »

- « On s'en charge ! »

Lily se laissa alors entraîner dans un recoin sombre de la tour. Épuisée par les évènements, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Remus s'accroupit alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Ça va ? Tu es blessée ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement très inquiet.

- « Non » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Oui… Et de votre côté ? »

- « Le combat a été rude et il y a beaucoup de blessés des deux côtés… Mais pas de morts, je ne crois pas… »

Un éclair frappa le sol de pierre un peu plus loin. Remus se redressa d'un bond.

- « Je dois y retourner ! » lança-t-il

- « Moi aussi ! » souffla Lily

Mais elle n'arriva même pas à se lever.

- « Certainement pas ! » décréta Remus « Reste là, je reviens dès que le dernier mangemort présent sur ce toit sera maîtrisé ! »

Il s'éloigna alors en courant et Lily laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur la pierre froide du mur. Elle ferma alors les yeux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lorsque Remus revint parmi les combattants, il réalisa que les leurs avaient largement le dessus. Les lycanthropes avaient ligoté la personne qui menaçait le professeur Dumbledore et lui avait ôté sa cagoule. Le jeune homme fut surpris de reconnaître Narcissa. Il n'aurait jamais cru une femme comme elle capable d'un tel acte. Il fallait vraiment se méfier des apparences. Les autres mangemorts aussi avaient été maîtrisés. Seul Greyback donnait du fil à retordre à Kingsley qui se battait courageusement. Remus se dépêcha d'aller lui prêter main forte. Mais même à eux deux, et malgré toute la haine que Remus ressentait envers celui qui l'avait mordu quand il était enfant et qui décuplait ses forces, ils n'arrivaient pas à le maîtriser. Greyback parvenait en effet à la perfection à esquiver les coups et les sortilèges. En revanche cette gymnastique pour tenter de ne pas se faire toucher l'empêchait de jeter des sorts ce qui était déjà une très bonne chose. Une fois les autres mangemorts ligotés solidement, les autres lycanthropes vinrent à leur rescousse. 

Greyback se retrouva bientôt acculé au mur de la Tour, encerclé de toutes parts, il ne pouvait plus prendre la fuite. Remus se voyait déjà le menotter lui-même, ravi de voir enfin hors d'état de nuire celui qui était la raison de toutes ses souffrances et de celles de tant de ses congénères loups-garous. Mais à sa grande surprise, le lycanthrope se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ainsi, Greyback était vraiment très impressionnant. C'est alors qu'il éclata de rire.

- « Bien joué ! » lança-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Tous tressaillirent. Cet accès de bonne humeur n'était absolument pas rassurante.

- « Vous êtes trop nombreux ! Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de m'échapper si je continue à me battre contre vous. Je suis plus puissant que chacun d'entre vous, mais vous avez l'avantage du nombre »

Il était lucide, mais Remus ne voulait pas se laisser avoir par une ruse de ce monstre sanguinaire. Aussi il serra un peu plus fort encore sa baguette dans sa main.

- « Je sais que ce que je vais faire va vous décevoir » souffla alors Greyback en dévoilant dans un sourire cynique ses horribles canines jaunies « Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Nous nous reverrons ! »

Et, sans que personne n'ait pu faire un geste pour se renseigner, Greyback pris appuis sur le rebord de la margelle et sauta dans la vide, hors de la Tour. Il y eut des cris et comme les autres, Remus se précipita sur le rebord de la Tour pour observer la chute de Greyback. Mais ce dernier, se servant de ses bras puissants et de ses griffes acérées s'agrippa tant et si bien aux pierres de la paroi qu'en quelques minutes, il eut descendu sans aucun soucis la Tour et s'enfuyait en courant hors du château. Déçu et frustré, Remus poussa un grognement de rage. Il aurait tant aimé que ce monstre soit arrêté. Il aurait tant voulu le voir payer pour ses actes !

Mais le temps n'était pas à la frustration. Des mangemorts attendaient ligotés un peu partout dans le château et le professeur Dumbledore gisait sur le sol de la Tour, blême comme un fantôme et visiblement en très mauvais état. Après avoir fait apparaître une couverture pour l'en recouvrir, Kingsley déclara qu'il se chargeait de prévenir les secours. Debae qui n'avait que quelques égratignures aux bras et au visage se chargea d'emmener les moins blessés des leurs à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh leur apporterait les soins nécessaires. La jeune femme voulu l'emmener en même temps que Zac donc le coude formait un angle très inhabituel et inquiétant mais Remus refusa. Il fallait d'abord qu'il s'occupe de Lily. Il se dépêcha donc de retourner vers son amie. Cette dernière s'était évanouie. Comme elle ne présentait aucune trace de blessure et qu'elle lui avait assurée qu'elle allait bien, Remus mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion et de la fatigue. Il retourna là où s'était déroulé le dernier combat. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il réalisa alors que Rogue aussi avait disparut. Remus ne savait pas bien quel avait été son rôle dans cette histoire et il lui faudrait sans doute attendre que Lily aille mieux ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore. Remus était surtout inquiet pour lui. Son état avait l'air très grave et cela le préoccupait beaucoup. Il était le pilier de la résistance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.  
Le jeune homme soupira et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Il envoya, grâce à son patronus un message à James pour lui demander de le rejoindre à Poudlard, que Lily s'y trouvait, fatiguée mais saine et sauve. En attendant la réponse de son ami, il fit quelques pas. Cette soirée avait été très étrange et très éprouvante et il se sentait à bout. Il avait été très proche de tout faire raté. Il s'en était fallut de si peu pour qu'il passe à côté de la présence des mangemort au sein de collège. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un éclat inhabituel sur le sol. Il se pencha alors et passa sa main sur la pierre qui au lieu d'être froide et dure était douce et tiède. Étonné il saisit un peu mieux cette étrange matière et se mit à sourire en comprenant ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Une main se posant sur sa joue réveilla Lily. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Remus qui avait l'air très inquiet.

- « Lily ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « C'est fini, tout est rentré dans l'ordre » murmura-t-il

- « Comment va Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Mal » répondit Remus en la couvrant avec une couverture « Les médicomages de Ste Mangouste sont en train d'organiser son transfert »

- « Et les autres ? »

- « Il y a six blessé plutôt grave de notre côté, de l'autre côté je sais juste qu'on a capturé Barty Croupton Jr… »

- « Croupton ? » s'étonna Lily

- « Oui, ça a surpris tout le monde » souffla Remus

- « Debae ? »

- « Elle a quelques égratignures… Zac, son ami, a eu un bras cassé, elle est auprès de lui à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, je vais t'emmener là bas aussi… Pomfresh va t'ausculter »

Lily hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire douloureux. Elle avait mal un peu partout mais savait que ce n'était que des courbatures ou d'autres choses de ce genre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée.

- « J'ai prévenu James aussi » souffla Remus « Je lui ai dit que tu n'avais rien, mais que tu étais fatiguée. Il m'a dit qu'il allait venir, qu'il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de faire garder les enfants. »

Lily esquissa un sourire. Elle était contente de savoir que son mari allait venir la voir. Elle avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir pleinement réconfortée…

- « Et j'ai trouvé ceci… » souffla Remus en lui tendant la cape d'invisibilité de James « Elle était sur le sol … »

- « Oh merci !! Si je l'avais perdue, je m'en serais voulue toute ma vie ! » souffla Lily en serrant contre elle le morceau d'étoffe qui portait encore l'odeur de James.

- « De rien… » souffla le jeune homme en l'aidant à se relever « Et maintenant, allons à l'infirmerie… »

- « Et ton nez ? » demanda Lily en rougissant tandis qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle l'avait frappé en le prenant pour un mangemort

- « Un sort et il sera remis ! Mais tu as une sacrée force ! » grogna le jeune homme à moitié amusé.

Lily gémit de honte.

- « Ne t'en fait pas… Après tout ce que tu as fait ce soir et tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir » lança-t-il.

Lily le remercia d'un sourire et se laissa ensuite, docilement conduire à l'infirmerie, la cape de James serrée contre son cœur.


	142. Chapter 142

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante et un : Que maudit soit la guerre**

_  
« Je partis sain et sauf  
Et j'en revins blessé  
Que maudit soit la guerre »  
Malicorne ( Le prince d'Orange)_

- « Pardon ! S'il vous plait, pardon, laissez moi passer ! »

Tant bien que mal, James essayait de se frayer un chemin dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard qui était encombré de médicomages et de guérisseuses qui s'activaient en tout sens. Il parvint pourtant à avancer de quelques mètres quand il se retrouva bloqué par un homme portant la blouse réglementaire de Ste Mangouste.

- « Excusez moi, monsieur, mais vous ne pourrez pas allez plus loin. L'infirmerie est réquisitionnée pour des soins… »

- « Je sais ! Ma femme est à l'intérieur ! » lui rétorqua James qui essayait tant bien que mal de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour tenter d'apercevoir Lily.

- « Quel est votre nom ? » demanda le médicomage.

- « James ! »

Le jeune homme et le médicomage se retournèrent d'un même geste vers Remus qui venait de crier. Ils le virent se rapprocher d'eux.

- « James ! Te voilà enfin ! » souffla-t-il

- « Vous connaissez ce monsieur ? » demanda le médicomage à Remus

- « Oui, c'est le mari de Lily Potter. J'étais là quand vous l'avez ausculté ! »

- « Je me souviens… une jeune femme rousse qui était juste épuisée ? »

- « Exactement ! » acquiesça Remus.

James soupira. Ainsi, Lily allait bien. Il se sentait beaucoup moins stressé tout d'un coup. Il avait tellement craint qu'elle ne soit blessée…

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse passer. Mais je vous demanderai de ne pas gêner le travail de nos équipes. »

- « Bien sur » lui assura James en passant près de lui pour rejoindre Remus.

- « Viens, je t'emmène la voir » souffla ce dernier en l'entraînant à travers les différentes civières installées près des lits habituels de l'infirmerie pour accueillir les blessés. 

Bientôt, Remus s'arrêta et lui désigna un paravent. Sans plus attendre, James lui passa devant et s'approcha du lit à qui le maigre morceau de tissu offrait une faible intimité. Lily était allongée et l'accueillit en souriant.

- « Je suis contente de te voir ! » lui souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle et qu'il posait sa main sur son bras.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le jeune homme juste avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

- « Je suis fatiguée, mais je vais bien. Je t'assure… »

James caressa doucement ses cheveux en souriant.

- « Tu as du avoir peur… » continua la jeune femme en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens

- « Le patronus de Remus me disait que je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter. Mais je me suis quand même dépêché de venir m'en assurer par moi-même »

- « C'est Sirius qui garde les enfants ? » demanda Lily

- « Oui en attendant que Molly arrive. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se dépêcherais et de prendre mon temps et de ne revenir que quand tu serais bien remise ! »

- « J'espère pouvoir sortir d'ici une heure ou deux » murmura la jeune femme

- « C'est un médicomage qui t'a dit ça ou c'est une décision de ta part ? » demanda James d'un air grave

- « Un peu des deux ! » avoua la jeune femme

- « On attendra un autre avis avant de prendre la décision de rentrer dans ce cas ! » déclara James.

- « C'est que je suis très inquiète pour le professeur Dumbledore. Remus, tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? »

James se tourna vers son ami qui se trouvait un peu en retrait, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- « Je sais juste qu'il a été admis aux soins intensifs du service des empoisonnements… On a rien pu me dire de plus »

Lily soupira alors et James sentit ses doigts se serrer encore plus contre les siens. Il posa un baiser sur une de ses tempes.

- « Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ! C'est un homme fort ! » souffla-t-il pour la rassurer.

- « J'espère ! Tu l'aurais vu ! Il m'a fait promettre de le forcer à tout boire… C'était horrible ! Il allait de plus en plus mal et moi j'insistait ! Je l'ai empoisonné ! »

- « Lily ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps James et Remus d'un air indigné.

- « Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire ! » insista James tandis que Lily souriait faiblement. « Il savait qu'il prenait des risques ! Tu as fait ce qu'il voulait, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ».

La jeune femme soupira et détourna les yeux. James se sentit mal pour elle. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la soulager de la culpabilité qui la rongeait en cet instant.

- « Dès que tu pourras sortir on ira à Ste Mangouste prendre de ses nouvelles si tu veux » proposa-t-il

- « Oui ! » souffla la jeune femme « Surtout que… »

Elle se redressa alors pour se rapprocher de lui. Remus s'approcha également et elle leur murmura.

- « On a trouvé un Horcruxe… »

- « Vraiment ? » demanda James

- « Oui ! Il est dans la poche de ma robe… Remus, ce serait bien que tu le récupères ! Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque qu'on le perde ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'approcha de la chaise sur laquelle étaient les vêtements de la jeune femme. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit médaillon.

- « Tiens James » souffla Remus en tendant l'objet à son ami qui le prit et l'enfonça soigneusement au fond de la poche de son pantalon « Il vaut mieux que tu le gardes avec toi, surtout si vous devez allez à Ste Mangouste pour voir Dumbledore »

James hocha la tête et sourit à son ami avant de se retourner vers Lily. Mais cette dernière fixait Remus d'un air désolée. Étonné le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- « Comment vas ton nez ? » demanda alors Lily avec la voix d'une petite fille prise en faute.

A la grande surprise de James, Remus se mit à rire.

- « Il va très bien ! Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en quelques secondes ! »

- « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton nez ? » demanda James.

Remus se mit à sourire encore plus.

- « Alors que je voulais emmener ta femme hors de la zone de combat, elle m'a remercié en me cassant le nez à coup de coude »

- « Oh ! » s'exclama James en se tournant vers sa femme.

- « Je pensais que c'était un mangemort ! » se justifia Lily avant de remonter son drap jusqu'en dessous de son nez.

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à rire joyeusement devant son air dépité et ils se firent réprimandé par une guérisseuse qui passait par là. Elle ausculta Lily et déclara qu'elle pouvait dors et déjà quitter l'infirmerie. James et Remus attendirent patiemment que la jeune femme se rhabille en tournant le dos au lit, bien que James marmonne qu'il avait le droit lui de regarder… Mais il repris son sérieux dès que sa femme vint près de lui. Il lui enlaça la taille.

- « On y va ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Remus et James hochèrent la tête. Ils quittèrent donc l'infirmerie puis Poudlard. Là, Remus les laissa en déclarant qu'il avait bien besoin de repos après la nuit éprouvante qu'il venait de passer. Ils le regardèrent donc transplaner dès qu'ils eurent franchi les grilles de Poudlard. James se tourna alors vers Lily.

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas rentrer te reposer toi aussi ? On ira à Ste Mangouste après… »

- « Non ! James, je suis vraiment inquiète… »

- « Je comprends mon cœur, rassures toi. Molly surveille les enfants, on a tout le temps que l'on veux devant nous »

- « Tu nous fais transplaner ? » proposa Lily

James hocha la tête et après avoir resserrer son étreinte, il les fit disparaître dans un pop sonore et réapparaître dans le hall d'entrée de Ste Mangouste. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'accueil.

- « Bonjour » commença Lily « Nous souhaiterions avoir des nouvelles du professeur Albus Dumbledore »

- « Bien sur… » lui répondit la sorcière d'accueil. « Mr Dumbledore est sortit il y a une heure de la salle d'examen, ses jours ne sont plus en danger, mais il reste dans un état très faible. Il s'en ai fallut de peu, le poison qu'il a ingéré l'aurait tué si il avait agit quelques heures de plus ».

James vit clairement sa femme frissonner et il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

- « Mais il va bien maintenant, vous en êtes sûre ? » demanda Lily

- « Certaine. Oh bien sûr, il faudra qu'il reste parmi nous le temps qu'il reprenne des forces, mais je vous assure qu'il n'est plus en danger »

- « Nous pouvons le voir ? » demanda alors James

- « Oui, les visites sont autorisées. Mr Dumbledore se trouve dans la chambre 321 »

- « Merci » lancèrent en même temps James et Lily.

La sorcière d'accueil leur offrit un sourire poli avant de s'en retourner à sa paperasserie. Les époux Potter, après s'être renseignés grâce au grand tableau d'accueil prirent le couloir qui les mènerait à la chambre 321, au service des empoisonnements par potions et plantes, au troisième étage. Ils ne tardèrent pas à la trouver au beau milieu d'un couloir dont les murs étaient décorés de portrait d'anciens sorciers et sorcières s'étant illustrés dans la médicomagie. La main de Lily tendrement enlacée à la sienne, James s'approcha de la porte et attendit un moment. Il entendit Lily prendre une grande inspiration. Puis il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionna. Il l'ouvrit doucement et n'entendit aucun autre bruit qu'un bip bip régulier provenant d'un appareil placé dans un coin de la pièce. Lily et lui avancèrent un peu plus dans la pièce, et c'est alors qu'il le vit.  
Allongé dans un grand lit blanc, il semblait dormir. Il était pâle et avait l'air vraiment exténué. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable que James eut l'impression qu'un mythe venait de s'effondrer. Il avait toujours vu le professeur Dumbledore comme un roc, comme un homme que rien ne pourrait jamais détruire, un être au dessus de tout. Le voir allongé dans ce lit, avec ses cheveux blanc et sa barbe rappelant la couleur des draps le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à reconnaître en ce vieillard celui qui avait été son directeur.

- « Le pauvre… Il a l'air tellement mal… » souffla Lily à ses côtés.

James se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête. Il sentit la main de sa femme quitter la sienne et il regarda Lily s'avancer doucement vers le lit du professeur Dumbledore. Elle fit apparaître une chaise et vint s'asseoir près de lui. James ne la quittait pas des yeux. Pour elle aussi la nuit avait été éprouvante. Elle avait l'air aussi fatigué que leur ancien professeur. De grandes cernes violettes contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et délicate. Il avait peur de la voir s'écrouler de fatigue à tout instant.

- « Tu crois qu'il va dormir longtemps ? » souffla Lily en se tournant vers lui

- « Je ne sais pas, mais si ça dure longtemps, on ferais mieux de rentrer et de revenir plus tard… Tu as besoin de repos toi aussi… »

- « James ! Je vais très bien… »

- « Tu as pourtant mauvaise mine » souffla pourtant la voix faible du professeur Dumbledore.

James ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller, Lily non plus apparemment car la jeune femme sursauta violemment.

- « Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant un peu ses esprits. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

- « J'ai connu mieux… » répondit Dumbledore en esquissant un faible sourire.

- « Qu'ont dit les médicomages ? » demanda James en se rapprochant du lit à son tour.

- « Que je m'en sortirais » assura le professeur « Mais avant que nous ne parlions plus, donnez moi des nouvelles de mon école ! Que s'est-il passé à Poudlard ? »

- « Les mangemorts ont été maîtrisés ! » le rassura Lily « Mais Greyback et quelques autres ont réussit à s'en sortir ! Dont Severus… »

James fut surpris de voir sa femme prononcer ce dernier prénom avec une certaine rage. Elle avait toujours eu une attitude polie envers l'ancien Serpentard. Visiblement, il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait profondément déplu.

- « Ne parlons pas de cela pour le moment, Lily, je t'en prie. Je n'en ai pas la force ».

Lily grogna un oui d'un air renfrogné et James fut alors convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, il saurait être patient et il attendrait d'être seul avec sa femme pour lui poser la question.

- « Sinon, parmi les nôtres, il n'y a que des blessés légers. A part vous, tout le monde va bien » continua Lily à l'intention du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Nous étions plus nombreux qu'eux » souffla le vieux sorcier d'un air grave.

Il y eut un court instant de silence. Dumbledore semblait en proie à une intense réflexion et ni Lily ni James n'osaient l'interrompre. Le professeur repris la parole après quelques minutes.

- « Dis moi Lily, qu'est devenu… ce que nous étions parti chercher ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- « Oh ! Je l'ai récupéré professeur ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Ne vous en faites pas, il n'a rien ! »

- « Puis-je le voir ? » demanda le vieux sorcier en se redressant tant bien que mal dans son lit.

- « Bien sur ! » lança Lily en se tournant vers James qui comprit le message.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le précieux petit médaillon. Il s'approcha alors du lit de son ancien professeur et lui tendit l'objet. Mais la main du vieux sorcier tremblait tellement à cause de la fatigue, que le médaillon glissa. Sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de réagir, l'objet glissa sur le lit et se fracassa sur le sol dans un petit bruit cristallin.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Lily tandis qu'elle observait les débris du médaillon qui gisaient sur le sol.

James remarqua alors un détail qui le surprit. Il se baissa pour ramasser ce qui avait attiré son attention. Un petit morceau de papier sur lequel quelque chose était inscrit. Sous le regard curieux de sa femme et du professeur Dumbledore, il le lu et fut très surpris.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Océane ! »

- « J'arrive ! » répondit-elle en terminant de rincer ses cheveux plein de shampooing.

Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, elle entendait à peine les appels de Sirius au travers des cris que poussait Maelys. Océane imaginait parfaitement son mari en train de bercer leur fille en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donnée le sein et en lui demandant de faire moins de bruits pour ne pas réveiller sa grande sœur. En effet, Océane espérait vraiment que Lalyh dormirait encore un peu. Depuis que Maelys et elle étaient rentrées de Ste Mangouste, la petite fille se réveillait dès que le bébé se manifestait en quémandant sa part de câlins et d'attention. Sirius et elle n'avaient pas le cœur de la repousser et s'occupaient d'elle. C'est ainsi que leurs nuits depuis ces deux dernières semaines étaient devenues des marathons extrêmement fatigants. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme espérait que sa fille aînée soit assez gentille pour dormir jusqu'à très tard dans la matinée pour qu'elle et Sirius puissent avoir un peu de repos.

- « Océane ! Grouille ! Elle essaye de me téter moi ! » appela une nouvelle fois Sirius depuis le salon.

Océane se mit à rire toute seule en imaginant la scène. Le plus vite possible, elle essora ses longs cheveux en se demandant dans combien de temps elle pourrait enfin prendre une douche dans le calme. Elle sortit de la baignoire, s'enveloppa dans son peignoir et sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, elle quitta la salle de bain et prit les escaliers.

- « Maman arrive, princesse ! » lança alors Sirius à Maelys qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras et qui braillait de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Océane s'installa alors sur le canapé et accueillit contre elle son bébé que Sirius lui tendait tout doucement. D'une main experte, elle entrouvrit son peignoir et aida sa fille a prendre son sein. Immédiatement, le silence se fit entendre dans la pièce tandis que Maelys tétait avec énergie. Océane caressa doucement la petite tête de son bébé tandis que Sirius soupirait.

- « Tu peux me passer un coussin, chéri ? » demanda Océane en quittant son petit ange des yeux pour observer son mari.

Sirius s'exécuta aussitôt et lui apporta un confortable coussin qu'il l'aida à le caler sous son coude pour l'aider à soutenir son bras.

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle doucement.

- « Mais de rien ma belle » lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire séducteur.

Il alla ensuite se glisser dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et soupira.

- « J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser ! Heureusement que tu es arrivée, je ne savais plus quoi faire avec elle ! » lança-t-il en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se réveillerait si tôt ! Sinon j'aurais attendu pour aller me doucher… » expliqua Océane

- « Je sais » répondit le jeune homme dans un bâillement.

Succombant à la contagion, la jeune femme l'imita peu de temps après. Tous les deux se regardèrent en souriant.

- « Ça va nous tuer d'être parents ! » murmura Sirius d'un air amusé

- « Peut être, mais comment regretter ! Regarde un peu comme elle est belle ! »

- « Oh oui… » souffla le jeune homme en regardant avec tendresse leur fille en train de téter.

Elle se mit à sourire encore plus. Les dernières semaines qui avaient précédé son accouchement, Sirius avait eu une vraie fascination pour sa poitrine qui s'était considérablement développée. Il en avait bien profité et la jeune femme était amusée de voir qu'il considérait maintenant cette partie de son corps avec la plus grande tendresse.

- « Chéri, tu as réfléchi à la proposition de mes parents ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Depuis la veille elle voulait lui poser cette question, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu le courage. Mais il fallait prendre une décision rapidement. En effet, les parents d'Océane, dans le but d'améliorer leur relation, avait demandé à ce que Maelys soit baptisée chez eux, dans leur propriété familiale où Océane elle-même avait fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Ils n'étaient pas présents lors du baptême de Lalyh, c'est pourquoi ils insistaient beaucoup pour le faire chez eux.

Mais Sirius gardait encore beaucoup de rancœur envers Leopoldus et n'avait pas du tout envie que la cérémonie se déroule là bas. Océane, quand à elle n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question. Du moment que sa fille était baptisée, elle se moquait bien de l'endroit. Mais autant que possible, elle ne voulait froisser personne. C'est pourquoi, elle attendait la réponse de son mari.

- « Oui, j'y ai réfléchi » répondit Sirius d'un air grave « Il faut dire que j'ai eu pas mal de temps cette nuit pendant que nos filles nous tenaient éveillés… »

- « Et ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et Océane fronça les sourcils.

- « Ce n'est pas un secret que je ne veux pas que la cérémonie se passe chez tes parents ! » lança-t-il

- « En effet. Mais si tu refuses absolument de le faire chez eux, je veux une meilleure raison que le fait que tu n'aimes pas mon père ! » lui rétorqua Océane

- « Je te signales que ton père ne m'aime pas non plus ! »

- « Ce n'est pas la question ! »

Sirius grogna un peu.

- « Tu as une raison vraiment valable ? » insista une nouvelle fois Océane.

Elle voulait que cette question soit réglée une bonne fois pour toute.

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme d'un air grave.

- « Qui est… ? » demanda Océane.

- « Si la cérémonie se fait chez tes parents » commença Sirius « Elle aura lieu dans une zone non protégée, donc Harry ne pourra pas y assister ! Tu sais qu'on ne doit lui faire courir aucun risque ! Donc si Harry ne peut pas venir, James ne viendra pas ! Et sans le parrain, il n'y aura pas de baptême ! » 

Océane le fixa un moment d'un air grave. Il n'affichait pas son petit sourire victorieux dont il avait le secret et qui l'agaçait au plus au point, c'était déjà ça. Elle détourna ensuite le regard en soupirant. Il avait raison, pour la sécurité de Harry et de tous les autres aussi, la cérémonie ne pouvait pas se dérouler ailleurs que dans leur propriété. Ils n'avaient en définitive, pas tellement le choix.

- « Ça t'ennuie vraiment à ce point ? » demanda Sirius

- « Non… Je me dis juste que mes parents ne vont pas apprécier… » souffla-t-elle

- « Dis-leur que j'ai catégoriquement refusé ! Ils m'en veulent déjà alors, ça ne fera qu'une mesquinerie de plus à me lancer au visage ! »

- « Maman t'aime bien » se contenta de répondre Océane.

Sirius haussa les épaules. A cet instant, Maelys rejeta le sein qu'elle avait dans la bouche et sa tête devenue lourde tomba doucement en arrière, elle s'était endormie. Océane se rhabilla alors et se leva.

- « Tu veux bien lui faire faire son rot ? J'aimerais m'habiller un peu plus convenablement »

- « Bien sur » lui répondit le jeune homme en prenant avec précaution sa fille contre son épaule avant de tapoter doucement sa couche.

Océane les regarda un petit moment avant de prendre les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre. A l'étage, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, Lalyh dormait donc toujours. La jeune femme s'habilla en vitesse et se dépêcha de retourner dans le salon. Elle fut surprise de voir que James et Lily étaient là. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu une attaque à Poudlard cette nuit et que James était parti chercher sa femme là bas à l'aube car il était venu les prévenir et Sirius avait surveillé les enfants jusqu'à l'arrivée de Molly Weasley à qui James avait fait appel.  
Mais maintenant, tous les deux se tenaient sur le canapé dans lequel elle se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils avaient l'air grave.

- « Vous êtes enfin de retour ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de Sirius « Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? »

- « Oui » répondit doucement Lily en hochant la tête « Mais on revient de l'hôpital. Le professeur Dumbledore à été empoisonné »

- « Par Merlin ! » souffla Océane en se laissant tombé sur le canapé à côté de Sirius. « Mais comment ? »

Lily se mit alors à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit durant. Elle n'avait rien omis, ni la découverte du médaillon, ni l'attaque de Poudlard et encore moins la réaction étrange de Rogue. James et Sirius avaient vivement réagit. Ils avaient protesté en disant qu'ils avaient toujours su qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Severus et qu'on aurait dû les écouter depuis le début. Océane ne disait rien, mais elle avait un sentiment étrange vis-à-vis de cette affaire. Elle n'appréciait pas l'ancien Serpentard, mais elle ne l'imaginait pas vraiment en traître et puis Dumbledore avait l'air de lui faire tant conscience… En réalité, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer et à réfléchir tant James et Sirius criaient. Plusieurs fois, Lily et Océane leur demandèrent de se calmer et de se taire, mais les deux garçons ne se turent qu'une fois qu'ils eurent réveillé Maelys qui s'était endormie dans les bras de son père. Océane récupéra le bébé et se mit à la bercer.

- « Bon, et maintenant si vous vous taisiez et que vous laissiez Lily terminer son histoire ! » gronda-t-elle d'un air sévère tandis que Maelys se calmait peu à peu.

James et Sirius se turent, mais semblaient toujours aussi fâchés. Ils étaient renfrognés et sombres. Pourtant, plus Lily contait son histoire plus ils se passionnaient pour le récit. Quand vint enfin le moment où ils apprirent que ce qu'ils avaient pris depuis le départ pour un Horcruxe n'en était pas un, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri indigné.

- « Mais qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Océane

- « Il a semblé abattu et il a dit que nous avions fait tout ça pour rien » murmura Lily d'un air triste « Moi, tout ce que j'en retiens, c'est que je l'ai empoisonné inutilement ! »

- « Lily ! » soupira James « On en a parlé sur tout le chemin de retour. Tu as fais ce qu'il te demandait, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincue. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

- « Tu dis que quand il s'est cassé, tu as trouvé un message à l'intérieur de l'Horcruxe ? »

- « Oui » souffla James en sortant un papier de sa poche et en le lui tendant.

- «_ Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,  
Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret.  
J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire à votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel.  
R.A.B _» lu Sirius avec sérieux.

Tous les quatre se fixèrent alors un long moment d'un air grave.

- « En résumé » souffla Océane tandis qu'elle se levait pour mieux bercer Maelys qui était sur le point de s'endormir « On ne sait pas si le vrai Horcruxe a été détruit ou pas »

- « Exactement et on ne sait pas non plus où il se trouve » continua James

- « Mais on est à peu prêt persuadé que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas au courant que son Horcruxe s'est volatilisé » termina Lily. « Maintenant, il faut qu'on découvre qui est ce R.A.B »

- « Dumbledore ne le connaît pas ? » demanda Océane.

- « Rien ne lui est venu à l'esprit. Il a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir et il nous a demandé de chercher aussi de notre côté. » répondit Lily « Mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne voit pas de qui il pourrait s'agir. Il va falloir qu'on se relance dans des tonnes de recherches… Je commence à désespérer »

- « Il ne faut pas ! » lança Océane « On va bien trouver dans tous les livres à notre disposition qui peut être ce type… »

- « Mais il n'est pas forcément connu ! » objecta James.

A nouveau le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Sirius croisa les mains sous sa nuque et soupira.

- « Partir du principe que ce type à détruit l'Horcruxe serait trop aléatoire n'est-ce pas… » murmura-t-il

- « Ça va être un nouveau casse tête ! » grogna James, agacé.

- « On va avoir beaucoup de travail en plus et avec Dumbledore à l'hôpital ça ne va vraiment pas être facile ! » lança Lily.

Océane quand à elle réfléchissait tout en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Elle avait passé ces dernières semaines plongée dans des livres, a chercher toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur les Quatre Fondateurs et elle se creusait les méninges pour se rappeler si elle n'avait au cours de ses lectures, entendu parler de quelqu'un dont les initiales pourraient être R.A.B.

- « Bon, moi je dois aller poster un hibou à Kingsley » déclara alors James « Le professeur Dumbledore veut le voir de tout urgence, il a dit que c'était très important »

Il se leva alors.

- « Tu veux utiliser notre hibou ? » proposa Sirius en se levant à son tour

- « Volontiers » répondit James en faisant apparaître une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

Marchant devant la baie vitrée, sa fille endormie dans ses bras, Océane continuait à réfléchir. James avait raison, ce R.A.B n'était peut être pas connu… Y avait-il parmi les gens qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui portait ses initiales ?

- « Il va falloir qu'on retourne chez nous pour libérer Molly. La pauvre a sans doute autre chose à faire que de surveiller nos enfants » souffla Lily

- « J'envoie ce hibou et on va rentrer » lui assura James « Tu as aussi besoin de dormir un peu » en posant le point final à sa lettre. « J'espère en tout cas que Kingsley reconnaîtra ton hibou et qu'il comprendra qu'il doit le lire en priorité »

- « Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas le hibou de la famille Black ? » plaisanta Sirius en souriant.

Océane sursauta alors… B comme Black…

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » s'indigna le jeune homme

- « Quel était le deuxième prénom de ton frère ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

- « Acturus, pourquoi… ? »

Le jeune homme se leva tout d'un coup. James se figea à son tour et Lily se redressa dans le canapé.

- « Non ! » lança Sirius en plaçant ses deux mains sur sa tête « Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Pas lui… »

- « Regulus Acturus Black… Ça peut coller » souffla Océane d'un air grave.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonjour mesdames, excusez moi de vous avoir fait attendre, mais vous savez avec tout le travail que nous avons dans ce Service… »

- « Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Rolle, nous comprenons parfaitement » minauda Dolorès en serrant un peu plus contre elle son sac à main en cuir rose.

La jeune femme sentait sur elle le regard agacé de sa collègue, assise à côté d'elle, mais décida de ne pas y faire attention. Elle avait toujours su que Minerva McGonagall était jalouse d'elle. La voir avec cet air tendu et renfrogné ne faisait que confirmé ses soupçons. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de soucis en tête ce matin là, peut être avait-elle compris que cette convocation au Ministère si tôt dans la journée n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. Dolorès retint de justesse le sourire qui naissait sur son visage. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle n'ait pas l'air trop satisfaite…

- « Très bien, mesdames je serais bref » commença Mr Rolle en replaçant convenablement ses lunettes sur son nez et en ouvrant un lourd grimoire poussiéreux « Vous êtes bien évidemment au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit à Poudlard… »

Dolorès se redressa. Que c'était-il passé à Poudlard cette nuit ? Elle avait bien entendu un peu de vacarme, mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de Peeves ou de quelques élèves turbulents. Elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée, laissant cela au concierge. C'était son travail après tout ! Elle se tourna discrètement vers McGonagall qui s'était redressé, fière et stricte, l'air grave et inquiète. Dolorès compris qu'elle avait raté quelque chose de visiblement important. Elle s'appliqua alors à afficher une mine sérieuse et triste, imitant sa collègue.

- « Les choses se sont passées à une vitesse folle » répondit McGonagall « Les évènements se sont enchaînés les uns après les autres mais tout à été maîtrisé très rapidement »

- « Je sais, tout ceci se trouvait dans le rapport que m'a fait parvenir l'auror Shackelbolt. Une chance qu'il a eu l'envie soudaine de vérifier la sécurité de Poudlard hier ! Sinon, il y aurait eu un véritable carnage » lança Mr Rolle d'un air sévère.

- « Nous avons effectivement eu beaucoup de chance » souffla McGonagall.

Dolorès se contentait d'hocher la tête d'un air grave. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le montre. Le fait d'avoir cacher sa tête sous un énorme édredon pour ne plus entendre le bruit en se promettant de punir avec sévérité les élèves responsables de ce boucan dès qu'elle les trouverait, n'était sans doute pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle cette nuit là.

- « Mais il est sans doute écrit dans ce rapport » repris la directrice des Gryffondors « Que le professeur Dumbledore avait fait venir plusieurs équipes de surveillance et… »

- « Oui, oui ! Je sais tout ça ! » lança Rolle en tournant les pages de son grimoire

Dolorès s'était redressée. Dumbledore avait fait engager des équipes de surveillances sans lui en parler ? Non mais quel toupet ! Il était spécifié dans son contrat qu'il ne devait rien faire concernant Poudlard sans lui en parler avant. Elle était chargé de vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien contre les avis du Ministère… alors s'il faisait maintenant des choses derrières son dos, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui une fois qu'elle serait de retour à Poudlard.

- « J'ai pris connaissance de ce dossier » poursuivit Mr Rolle « Mais il y a certaines choses que j'aurais aimé apprendre par vous mesdames et non pas par des institutions comme le Département des Aurors ou encore Ste Mangouste »

- « Si vous voulez parlez de l'hospitalisation du professeur Dumbledore… » commença McGonagall

- « Évidemment que je parlais de cela ! » s'emporta le sorcier qui leur faisait face.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Dolorès.

Le professeur Dumbledore était à Ste Mangouste et elle n'en savait rien. C'était un comble.

- « Il y a un problème Miss Ombrage ? » demanda Mr Rolle en la fixant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- « Non non ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait eu un problème à Poudlard.

- « Je voulais juste souligner qu'avec tout le travail que nous avons eu ce matin, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous prévenir nous même… » répondit-elle d'un air qu'elle espérait sûre d'elle.

- « Bien sur » souffla Rolle d'un air grave. « Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation étant ce qu'elle est, il nous faut prendre de nouvelles mesures »

- « De nouvelles mesures ? » demanda McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

- « On ne peut pas laisser Poudlard sans directeur ! » grogna Rolle

- « Mais il y a un directeur à Poudlard ! Albus Dumbledore assurera ses fonctions comme il l'a toujours fait… » protesta McGonagall

- « Albus Dumbledore ne peut décemment pas veiller sur Poudlard tant qu'il sera cloué sur un lit d'hôpital ! Et il va l'être un long moment si j'en crois ce rapport que m'a fourni son médecin ! »

- « Mais… » tenta McGonagall

- « Il n'y a pas de mais ! » rétorqua Mr Rolle « Poudlard ne peut pas rester sans directeur ! Il nous faut à sa tête une personne de confiance, digne de ce poste, et capable de gérer une telle responsabilité »

Dolorès observa attentivement sa collègue. Elle arborait cet air sûr d'elle qui l'exaspérait à chaque fois. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sereine ?! Cette vieille chouette avait toutes les chances d'obtenir ce poste qu'elle avait pourtant tant convoité et la jeune femme trouvait cela injuste. Après tout, elle avait toujours fait son possible pour bien se faire voir de ses supérieurs.

- « Le Conseil d'Administration a donc prit une décision » continua Mr Rolle « Il a nommé un nouveau directeur à la tête de Poudlard, en attendant bien sûr le complet rétablissement du professeur Dumbledore. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire une remplaçante. En effet, Miss Ombrage, c'est vous que le conseil à choisit pour assumer cette tâche »

- « QUOI ?! » McGonagall et Dolorès avait crié en même temps.

L'une d'indignation, l'autre de joie. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle était enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur !

- « Minerva » commença Mr Rolle « Je sais que vous avez bien plus d'expérience de Miss Ombrage, mais elle nous a eu l'air plus… »

L'homme cherchait les bons mots pour ne pas vexer la directrice des Gryffondors.

- « … Plus à même de faire régner le climat de sécurité et de respect des règlements instauré par le Ministère et… »

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase. En effet, Minerva McGonagall s'était levé d'un air pincé et sans dire un mot, elle quitta la pièce. Dolorès, elle ne croyait pas à sa chance… Elle devenait sans doute la plus jeune directrice que Poudlard ait connu et sans doute, la meilleure.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est bon ! A partir de là, je me débrouillerais seul » déclara Kingsley d'une voix ferme aux deux apprentis qui l'accompagnaient.

- « Mais le Commandant nous a bien spécifié que… »

- « Ici c'est moi qui décide ! Pas le Commandant ! Et si l'un d'entre vous avait envie d'aller se plaindre, je me débrouillerais pour le faire muter dans un service où il passerait le reste de sa carrière à faire du café et à remplir des formulaires ! » lança-t-il d'un air menaçant.

C'était un gigantesque coup de bluff. Il n'avait aucunement le pouvoir de faire ce genre de chose, mais tant qu'ils l'ignoraient, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Il n'abusait pas de ce mensonge en temps normal, mais ce qu'il allait faire là n'avait rien à voir avec sa fonction d'auror. Il était ici parce que le professeur Dumbledore le lui avait demandé et sa mission devait s'effectuer dans la plus grande discrétion.

- « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous les gars, je vais terminer le travail ! » termina Kingsley en leur faisant signe de la main qu'il pouvait partir.

Les deux apprentis aurors eurent un moment d'hésitation, mais finirent par partir. Kingsley les regarda tourner au détour d'un couloir avant de prendre lui-même le premier escalier qu'il rencontra. Il devait se rendre dans les cachots du Poudlard. Pas ceux que tout le monde connaissait et qui servait parfois de salle de classe, il se rendait dans les vrais cachots. Ceux qui avaient servi un temps à emprisonner Sirius et Quirrel entre autre. L'auror s'approcha de la porte qui en gardait l'accès. Après s'être assuré qu'aucune oreille curieuse ne traînait dans les parages, le jeune homme murmura le mot de passe et très lentement la lourde porte s'ouvrit en silence ce qui était très étonnant vu la taille qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement ouverte, le jeune homme prit le couloir qu'elle avait découvert et s'avança dans la semi pénombre jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci. Là dans la toute dernière cellule se trouvait la jeune femme. Elle n'avait été enfermée ici que quelques heures et pourtant, cela semblait l'avoir beaucoup marqué. Prostrée dans un coin, elle avait repliée ses jambes contre son torse et les avaient encerclées de ses bras. Sa tête calée entre les genoux, elle se bougeait pas du tout. Kingsley racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence. La jeune femme releva précipitamment la tête et le fixa un quart de seconde avant de détourner le regard.

- « Madame Malefoy… » souffla Kingsley doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas.

- « Madame Malefoy ! » insista l'auror.

- « Allez vous en ! » grogna la jeune femme.

- « Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible » murmura Kingsley.

- « Allez vous en , j'ai dis ! Je ne veux pas que vous restiez ici ! Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est suffisamment humiliant comme situation ! Vous avez besoin d'en rajouter ! »

- « Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de vous humilier. Je ne suis pas là pour cela »

- « Ma vie est fichue ! » lança la jeune femme avec colère « J'ai échoué vous comprenez ?! J'ai échoué alors il va me retrouver et il va me tuer ! Mais ça ce n'est rien ! Rien comparé à ce qu'il va faire à Drago ! J'ai condamné mon fils en échouant ! »

Elle étouffa alors un sanglot et cacha une nouvelle fois son visage entre ses genoux.

- « Madame Malefoy… » souffla Kinglsey en sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche.

Il ouvrit la cellule et entra, mais la jeune femme se fit pas attention à lui. Le jeune auror s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla.

- « Madame Malefoy… Narcissa ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient maintenant rougis par les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

- « Madame, vous croyez vraiment que le professeur Dumbledore laisserait faire une chose pareil ? Il sait ce que court votre fils et il a donné des instructions très strictes à ce sujet. »

- « Vraiment ? Mais je croyais qu'il était malade… » souffla-t-elle

- « Il est très malade, mais même cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, il continue à veiller à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux » répondit Kingsley « Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il allait vous laissez, votre fils et vous dans le besoin? »

- « Mais il m'a fait enfermer ici ! » répondit avec véhémence la jeune femme qui semblait vraiment sceptique.

- « Loin des autres mangemorts que nous avons capturé et qui se trouvent eux, dans les cellules du donjon… S'il vous a mis ici, c'est pour vous mettre à l'abri »

- « Me mettre à l'abri de qui ? »

- « Du Ministère, des vôtres… » répondit le jeune homme « Et si je suis ici ce soir, c'est également à la demande du professeur Dumbledore. Il a mis au point un stratagème pour vous permettre de vous échapper et de vous sauver votre fils et vous. Nous partons ce soir »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je vous emmène hors d'ici. Nous allons récupérer votre fils, puis nous le mettrons à l'abri et ensuite nous irons vous cacher »

- « Mais… mais… »

- « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut absolument agir vite. Plus vite vous serez cachée et plus vite vous serez en sûreté »

- « Je ne pourrais pas être avec mon fils ? » demanda Narcissa.

- « Ça ne va pas être possible, se serait bien trop dangereux et trop risqué »

- « Vous allez me séparer de mon enfant ?! »

- « Si vous voulez qu'il survive, c'est le meilleur moyen »

Kingsley la fixa un moment d'un air grave. La jeune femme semblait réfléchir. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle se leva d'un bond.

- « Puisque je n'ai pas le choix ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire

Le jeune homme se leva alors et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une grande cape noire. Il la lui tendit.

- « Couvrez votre visage le plus possible. Il ne faut pas que l'on vous reconnaisse, il y a des aurors dans le coin ».

La jeune femme se couvrit d'un geste vif et ils quittèrent le cachot. En moins de dix minutes, ils étaient en dehors de Poudlard.

- « A qui avez vous confié votre fils pour la soirée d'hier ? » demanda Kingsley d'un air grave

- « Chez ma mère »

- « Il faut que vous alliez le récupérer. Nous transplanons ? »

- « Je vous emmène ! »

La jeune femme lui prit alors le bras et tous les deux arrivèrent instantanément devant un mur blanc très haut. Derrière ce dernier, on voyait clairement un immense manoir à l'allure sombre et sinistre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la famille qui vivait là était une famille très aisée.

- « Il faut récupérer votre fils » lança Kingsley

- « Je dois y aller seule » lança Narcissa

- « Mais… »

- « J'ai dit seule ! »

- « Très bien ! Mais dans ce cas, que ce soit bien clair. Si vous voulez être sûre que Drago ne court aucun risque, il faut absolument que personne ne sache ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Il n'y a que vous et moi qui devions être au courant »

- « Et le professeur Dumbledore… » rappela la jeune femme.

- « Et le professeur Dumbledore ! » concéda Kingsley « Mais cela ne change rien. Il est très important que personne d'autre ne soit au courant »

- « Faites moi confiance. Il s'agit de la vie de mon unique enfant. Je ne ferais pas de bêtises ! »

La jeune femme lui lança alors un regard soutenu avant de lui tourner le dos et de passer la lourde grille de la maison. Kingsley s'appuya sur le mur et attendit.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, il la vit revenir, un petit garçon aussi blond qu'elle dans les bras.

- « Votre mère n'a pas posé de question ? » demanda Kingsley

- « Pas plus que d'habitude » répondit la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux de son garçon

- « Parfait » répondit Kingsley. « Maintenant, c'est moi qui vous emmène »

- « Où ? »

- « Vous verrez bien ! » souffla le jeune homme en attrapant la jeune femme par le bras.

Ensemble, ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'un village sorcier. Il était encore tôt, et peu de gens se trouvaient dans les rues.

- « Par ici » lui indiqua Kingsley en l'entraînant dans une petite rue déserte.

Ils marchèrent une ou deux minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une petite maison à l'allure modeste. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

- « Ici, vit Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère du professeur. Il a accepté de vous garder chez lui. Vous êtes sensé être sa nièce. Il va falloir que vous changiez de nom et de prénom. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, c'est un homme un peu taciturne, mais on peut tout à fait lui faire confiance »

Narcissa hocha la tête.

- « Tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et jeta un rapide regard à la triste bicoque d'Abelforth.

- « Il faut maintenant que vous me confiez votre fils » annonça Kingsley

Instinctivement, Narcissa serra son fils contre elle.

- « Il faut que vous soyez raisonnable, c'est pour son bien » souffla l'auror.

- « Où l'emmenez vous ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- « Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais je vous promet que je vous donnerais très régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Je vous en donne ma parole. Drago sera en sécurité, Dumbledore s'y est engagé »  
Narcissa le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Pourquoi fait-il tout cela pour nous ? J'ai tenté de le tuer ! » demanda-t-elle

- « C'est un homme juste et généreux. Il sait que vous y étiez forcée » se contenta de répondre Kingsley.

Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air grave en soupira, les yeux embués.

- « Laissez moi le temps de lui dire au revoir » demanda-t-elle

- « Bien sur » répondit Kingsley qui s'éloigna de quelques pas pour lui laisser une relative intimité.

Il les observait tout de même du coin de l'œil. Pendant cinq longues minutes, il regarda la jeune femme embrasser son fils. Elle lui assura que tout irait bien, qu'ils se reverraient et qu'il fallait qu'il ait confiance. Le petit garçon ne semblait pas tout comprendre mais embrassa fort sa mère. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers l'auror et lui fit signe de venir.

- « Prenez bien soin de lui » murmura-t-elle en lui mettant l'enfant dans les bras « Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ! »

- « Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien.»

Narcissa hocha la tête et s'éloigna un peu.

- « J'irais dans cette maison une fois que vous serez parti » déclara-t-elle « Au revoir mon ange ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago.

Kingsley laissa le temps au petit garçon de faire un signe de la main à sa maman avant de transplaner. Il arriva dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Il ôta sa cape noire, et se retrouva vêtu de vêtements moldus. Par chance, le petit Drago était habillé d'une manière passe partout. Il était incapable de savoir que cet enfant était l'héritier d'une grande famille sorcière et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Kingsley quitta la ruelle et se retrouva dans une rue très animée du Londres moldu. Il marcha quelques minutes à vive allure, ignorant les petits cris de surprise du petit garçon qui regardait autour de lui, émerveillé. L'auror s'arrêta devant une porte cochère. Il lu consciencieusement la plaque dorée qui était affichée sur le mur de brique. Il prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnerie.

La porte s'ouvrir sur une vieille femme à l'allure très aimable.

- « Bonjour, madame Stevens ? » demanda Kingsley

- « Elle-même » répondit la vieille femme en souriant.

- « Bonjour, je suis Kingsley Shackelbolt. Je vous ai téléphoné tôt ce matin »

- « Je m'en souviens » souffla la vieille femme.

Le jeune auror lui plaça alors Drago dans les bras.

- « Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je vous confie cet enfant pour un certain temps. Je viendrais le rechercher quand ses parents seront en mesure de s'occuper de lui »

- « Très bien »

- « Merci de me rendre ce service. C'est très important. Merci aussi de ne pas me poser trop de question. »

- « Un enfant est un enfant, monsieur Shackelbolt. S'il a besoin d'aide et d'amour, je ne peux pas le lui refuser » répondit avec sérieux Mrs Stevens.

- « Merci. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je prendrais rapidement de ses nouvelles » expliqua Kingsley

- « Très bien » répondit la vieille femme en souriant au petit garçon qui avait maintenant l'air apeuré. « Tu vas voir, mon petit, tu vas te plaire ici. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

- « Drago ! » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Comme c'est original ! Parfait. Allons Drago, dis au revoir à ton ami »

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et ne fit pas le moindre geste, mais Kingsley ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il venait de l'arracher à sa mère. Il comprenait que le petit garçon n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être sympathique avec lui.

- « Je dois partir Mrs Stevens » décréta alors l'auror.

- « Je ne vous retiens pas » répondit en souriant la vieille femme « Au revoir »

Kingsley hocha la tête et partit en courant. Il prit la direction de la ruelle sombre. Il avait rendez vous au bureau des aurors et il n'était pas en avance. Il transplana dès qu'il le pu. Il dû encore courir pour attraper l'ascenseur-cabine téléphonique pour regagner le Ministère. Il arriva dans le bureau du Commandant avec quinze minutes de retard.

- « SHACKELBOLT ! » hurla le Commandant tandis qu'il entrait, essoufflé dans le bureau.

- « A vos ordre chef ! » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Je ne te paye pas pour que tu fasses la sieste ! Quand je te donne un rendez vous, j'entends que tu sois à l'heure ! »

- « Je suis désolé ! » murmura Kingsley en se disant que ce qu'il avait fait avant d'arriver ici ressemblait à tout sauf à une sieste.

- « A cause de toi, j'ai dû envoyez King à Poudlard, faire le travail à ta place ! » continua le Commandant.

- « Pourquoi vouliez-vous m'envoyez là-bas ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Il nous fallait quelqu'un pour accompagner les Détraqueurs… »

- « Les Détraqueurs ? A Poudlard ? » s'étonna Kingsley « Mais pour quoi faire ? »

- « Ils ont donné le Baiser à Barty Croupton Jr il y a cinq minutes »

- « QUOI ?! » hurla Kingsley « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez vous fait cela ! Nous ne l'avions pas encore interrogé ? »

- « Qu'aurait-il eu à nous dire ? Qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban ? Nous nous en étions rendu compte à partir du moment où nous l'avons vu ! » déclara le Commandant

- « Mais il aurait pu nous dire comment il avait fait ! S'il avait des contacts avec d'autres mangemorts ! S'il avait des renseignements sur la disparition de son père ?! » s'insurgea Kingsley

- « Mais comment veux-tu qu'il sache tout cela ?! » demanda le Commandant.

Kingsley serra les poings. Lui, qui travaillait pour l'Ordre, savait que Croupton Jr aurait pu leur donner toutes ses réponses et peut être même plus encore… Et tout cela venait d'être gâché parce que les autorités ministérielles voulaient se débarrasser au plus vite de la preuve vivante qu'on pouvait s'échapper d'Azkaban. Kingsley savait que c'était là, la véritable raison de ce Baiser donné à la hâte.

- « Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… » marmonna-t-il avant de quitter le bureau à reculons. 

Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir retourner à Ste Mangouste mettre le professeur Dumbledore au courant de cette nouvelle. Il n'allait pas être content…


	143. Chapter 143

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante deux : Comme un boomerang**

_  
« J'ai sur le bout de la langue  
Ton prénom presque effacé  
Tordu comme un boomerang  
Mon esprit l'a rejeté  
De ma mémoire car la bringue  
Et ton amour m'ont épuisés(…)  
Peu à peu je me déglingue  
Victime de ta cruauté(…)  
Je sens des booms et des bangs  
Agiter mon cœur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés(…)  
Ma raison vacille et tangue  
Elle est prête à chavirer  
Sous les coups de boomerangs  
De flash back enchaînés  
Et si un jour je me flingue  
C'est à toi que je le devrais ! »  
Serge Gainsbourg_

Il était seul depuis des heures. Le silence régnait dans cette petite pièce exiguë dans laquelle on l'avait installé, sur un matelas de fortune, à même le sol. Par moments, les gémissements de douleur qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir s'échappaient de sa gorge pour aller se répercuter sur les murs nus comme autant d'échos morbides. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, ni s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps ni de l'espace. La seule chose que Peter percevait encore était l'intense douleur qui lui transperçait le bras et les bouffées de chaleur qui le submergeaient par moments.

De sa vie, le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas avoir connu pareille douleur. Pendant ses fréquentes crises de délires, il se souvenait avoir appelé sa mère et invoqué Merlin pour que cette douleur s'arrête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis que ce morceau d'épée avait transpercé son bras, la douleur ne le quittait plus, s'étendant du bout de ses doigts jusque dans son torse. Peter savait aussi qu'il avait de la fièvre. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il était condamné à rester sur ce lit, impuissant en essayant de ne plus penser à sa souffrance.  
Lorsque la porte, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée, s'ouvrit, la lumière qui frappa ses yeux habitués à la pénombre lui fit mal et lui arracha un cri. Il détourna un peu trop violemment la tête et fut pris d'une épouvantable migraine.

- « Te voilà enfin réveillé ! » lança une voix de femme qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite.

Au prix d'un suprême effort, Peter se retourna vers la femme et plissa les yeux. Il mit du temps à reconnaître Alecto York, une mangemort qui comme lui, avait participé à l'attaque de Poudlard.

- « Tu as soif ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucune douceur en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à son niveau.

- « Oui » souffla Peter qui venait de prendre conscience à quel point sa gorge était sèche.

Il vit alors la jeune femme attraper un petit pot qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et y plongea une louche dont la propreté laissait à désirer. Une fois la louche pleine, elle la lui tendit. Au prix d'un suprême effort, Peter se releva et parvint à boire quelques gorgées à la louche que lui présentait Alecto. Une fois désaltéré, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas, augmentant ainsi son mal de bras autant que sa migraine.

- « Ça fait longtemps ? » parvint-il à articuler.

- « Tu dors depuis hier soi, depuis qu'on t'a ramené de chez Barjow et Beurk ! C'est une chance qui tu ais réussit à te glisser dans l'Armoire à Disparaître ! Tu es arrivé totalement inconscient là bas, il a fallut te traîner jusqu'à chez nous… »

Peter appris ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans la demeure de la famille York ce qui le rassura. Ni le frère, ni la sœur, qui vivaient tous les deux ici ne travaillaient, il ne serait donc pas seul…

- « J'ai mal… » grogna-t-il alors.

- « Pas étonnant vu l'état de ton bras ! » lança la jeune femme « C'est vraiment pas joli du tout… Et comme on ne peut pas se permettre de faire venir un médecin… »

Peter fronça alors les sourcils, inquiet.

- « Personne ne va me soigner ? » parvint-il à articuler.

- « Tu te soigneras tout seul ! » déclara la jeune femme « Mais si tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi, je ne donne plus cher de ta peau ! »

Le cœur de Peter manqua un battement. Il n'allait pas si mal que ça, ce n'était pas possible ! Il allait se rétablir, ce n'était après tout, qu'une simple blessure. Il tenta de se lever pour le prouver, mais son mal de tête empira dès qu'il se leva et il eut l'impression que toute la pièce tournait à une vitesse folle autour de lui, un effet de la fièvre sans doute. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif et se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

- « Il faut faire quelque chose… » supplia-t-il « Soigne moi… »

- « Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

- « S'il te plait… Un médecin… »

- « Tu veux voir un médecin ?! » railla-t-elle « Tu veux que je t'envoie à Ste Mangouste aussi tant que tu y es ! Les médicomages seront ravis de prévenir la Brigade des Aurors qu'ils soignent un mangemort échappé d'Azkaban ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! »

Pour être honnête, le jeune homme souffrait tellement en cet instant, que la perspective de rejoindre la lugubre prison ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

- « C'est hors de question ! » trancha Alecto en se relevant.

- « Je t'en prie… » couina Peter.

- « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ! » répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton sans appel « Je repasserais te faire boire dans deux heures »

Sur ces mots, elle rouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Désespéré, Peter tenta de se relever, mais c'était peine perdue… Accidentellement son regard se posa sur son bras blessé que personne n'avait prit le soin de soigner ni de bander, et le jeune homme eut un haut le cœur. Une large plaie béante recouvrait son bras. Le sang qui en suintait avait fini par sécher formant çà et là des croûtes à l'allure peu ragoûtante. La blessure s'était visiblement infectée car les bords de la plaie avaient bleuies au point de donner au bras une couleur presque violette. Il s'élevait de la blessure une odeur putride qui eut raison de Peter qui s'évanouit immédiatement.

- « Il est là ! » lança la voix d'Alecto.

Péniblement, Peter ouvrit les yeux. Deux silhouettes se tenaient devant lui, penchées sur son visage. Il y avait un homme et une femme qui portait la bougie.

- « Il m'a parlé quand je suis venue le faire boire la dernière fois. Quand je suis revenue, il était inconscient, alors je me suis dis que comme Vous étiez là… » continua-t-elle

- « Quel écœurant spectacle ! » lança alors une voix sifflante qui glaça d'effroi Peter.

Même à moitié conscient, le jeune homme reconnaissait cette voix qui n'inspirait que peur et souffrance : la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se mit à frissonner sans que la fièvre y soit pour quelque chose.

- « Comme Vous pouvez le constater, la gangrène commence déjà à ronger son bras. S'il en réchappe, ce dont je doute, il faudra sans aucun doute l'amputer. » reprit Alecto.

Peter se mit à gémir. Ce n'était pas possible, il était en plein cauchemar et ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

- « En effet, ce bras est déjà pourri ! » souffla la Seigneur des Ténèbres en le touchant du bout du pied faisant pousser à Peter un hurlement de douleur. « Tu es donc réveillé ! » lui lança-t-il alors.

Les larmes aux yeux, essayant de supporter la douleur extrême qui irriguait son bras, Peter parvint à hocher la tête. Il avait le souffle court et son cœur battait à tout rompe.

- « Sa fièvre n'a cessé d'augmenter » continua Alecto d'une voix impassible comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé et qu'elle commentait le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain.

- « Tu sais que si on ne fait rien, tu ne passeras pas la nuit ? » demanda Lord Voldemort à Peter d'une voix neutre.

- « Non… je vous en prie… » supplia le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais il ne fut pas surpris de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclater de rire.

- « Voyez-vous ça ?! Un immonde rat d'égout qui supplie pour sa survie ! Comme c'est touchant ! Tu es tombé bien bas Queudver, bien bas… Et tu sais que je n'aime pas les larves ! » siffla le Mage Noir.

Peter se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa douleur et ne pas le supplier à nouveau. Il se mordit tant et si bien que quelques secondes plus tard, un goût de sang envahi sa bouche. Il eut de nouveau la nausée.

- « Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! » continua à persifler le Mage Noir « Nombre de mes fidèles seraient plus qu'honoré de mourir au combat pour ma cause… »

- « Je peux encore… être utile » murmura Peter sans vraiment y croire.

- « C'est exact » siffla Lord Voldemort. « Tu n'es pas le plus brillant de mes mangemorts, loin de là. Mais tu es on ne peut plus utile quand il s'agit de faire les basses besognes dont personne ne voudrait. Après tout, il n'y a que cela que mérite les traîtres et les lâches… »

- « Maître… » souffla Peter, à bout de force.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Le jeune homme tentait désespérément de garder conscience, ce qui était de plus en plus difficile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tira alors sa baguette de sa poche. Peter espérait que c'était pour le tuer, et abréger enfin ses souffrances. Au lieu de cela, le Mage Noir le fixa avec intensité de son regard rougi. Peter fut hypnotisé par cet effroyable regard et ne pu plus s'en détacher.

- « Ne crois pas que ce que je vais faire signifie que tu as plus de valeur à mes yeux qu'un autre. Tu n'es pour moi qu'un pourceau prêt à se vautrer dans la fange pour avoir la faveur des puissants. Mais tu peux encore m'être utile et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre le seul animagus que je compte dans mes troupes. Alors estime toi heureux que tes folies d'adolescent te servent vraiment ! » siffla le Mage Noir

Peter ne comprit pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de lui dire et ferma les yeux quand la baguette de son Maître se pointa sur son bras. Il aperçut parmi ses paupières clauses un grand jet de lumière puis une douleur atroce au niveau du coude. Une douleur bien différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir jusqu'alors, mais d'intensité égale. Il entendit Alecto pousser un cri et il ouvrit les yeux. En se tournant vers son bras blessé, il eut l'horreur de s'apercevoir qu'il n'en avait plus. Lord Voldemort venait de lui couper le bras, il était désormais amputé d'un membre. Un cri d'horreur et de douleur mêlées mourut dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme était sous le choc. Ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites, il se sentait à nouveau sur le point de s'évanouir.

- « Maître, qu'est-ce que Vous… » souffla-t-il.

Mais le Mage Noir le fit taire d'un regard. Il pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son bras et un nouvel éclair en sortit. Cette fois, Peter ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sous ses yeux ébahis, tandis que la douleur s'estompait peu à peu, un bras en argent se modelait à la place exacte de l'ancien. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que tout le bras, du coude aux phalanges, soit remplacé par ce qui ressemblait fort à un gant de fer. Peter avait de la peine à y croire.

- « Souviens toi de ma clémence de ce soir et garde à l'esprit que je ne le ferais pas deux fois ! » siffla Lord Voldemort en faisant un pas en arrière.

Peter hocha la tête, partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir été sauvé par son Maître et les conséquences, sans aucun doute désagréables, qu'aurait son geste. Il regarda le Mage Noir s'approcher de la sortie.

- « Soigne le et fait tomber sa fièvre ! Je veux qu'il soit opérationnel le plus tôt possible ! » siffla-t-il à Alecto avant de franchir la porte de la petite chambre.

- « Bien Maître… » répondit Alecto en quitta la pièce à son tour.

De nouveau seul, Peter souffla un bon coup. Délicatement, il leva son bras pour mieux l'observer. Dans la pénombre, il étincelait. Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « C'est ici ! » lança joyeusement Britany en se tournant vers Remus et en lui prenant la main.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et regarda un peu mieux la boite de nuit de laquelle sortait des personnes qui riaient fort.

- « Ça a l'air d'être sympa » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Tu verras c'est génial ! Il y a une super bonne ambiance et la musique est toujours excellente » déclara la jeune femme en l'entraînant parmi la file d'attente des personnes qui attendaient pour entrer dans la boite de nuit.

Remus connaissait Britany depuis deux jours et il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était dynamique et très enthousiaste pour tout. C'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de venir passer la soirée ici et il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il avait vite cédé. Les derniers jours avaient été riches en évènements pas très heureux et il avait bien besoin de décompresser un peu. Comme cette soirée s'annonçait fort agréable, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- « Je suis contente que tu sois venu avec moi ! » souffla la jeune femme tandis qu'elle lui prenait le bras.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas venu ? » demanda Remus en la regardant d'un air surpris.

- « Tu as l'air tellement sérieux… Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de sortie t'intéresserait… » répondit Britany d'un air timide.

- « Je sais aussi m'amuser » lui rétorqua Remus en se penchant vers elle.

Il l'embrassa doucement et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent la jeune femme souriait largement. Elle se serra encore un peu plus contre lui.

- « Je sent que ça va être une bonne soirée » murmura-t-elle.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver près de l'entrée de la boite de nuit, ils payèrent leur place et entrèrent. Le bruit était assourdissant pour Remus. Il avait les sens bien plus développés que les autres et la musique dont le volume était mis à fond était une vraie torture pour lui.

- « C'est bien hein ? » demanda Britany en lui souriant.

- « Génial ! » murmura la jeune homme en se laissant entraîner à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il y avait un unique canapé de libre et la jeune femme s'y laissa tomber.

- « Remus, tu veux bien aller me chercher quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- « Bien sur, que veux-tu ? »

- « La même chose que toi ! » murmura la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Remus hocha la tête.

- « Je reviens tout de suite » lui assura-t-il en prenant la direction du bar.

Il dû se frayer un chemin parmi la foule compacte et bruyante des autres clients de la boite de nuit mais parvint tant bien que mal au bar. Il commanda deux cocktails. Tandis qu'il attendait, il observa les danseurs qui se démenaient sur la piste. Parmi eu, une jeune femme brune attira son attention. Son cœur cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes, cette jeune femme ne pouvait pas être celle qu'il croyait. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être Kathleen, elle était en France ! A moins qu'elle ne soit revenue sans le lui dire. Remus se sentit alors mal à l'aise. Sa respiration devint plus rapide. Avec inquiétude il scruta cette jeune femme qui se tourna alors vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un quart de seconde. La jeune femme parut surprise, mais se retourna vite pour discuter avec ses amis. Cet échange de regard n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais au moins Remus était assuré d'une chose. Cette jeune femme n'était pas Kathleen. Elle lui ressemblait, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas elle. Il soupira, désespéré. Le souvenir de Kat le hantait encore et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait encore de rêver à elle, mais cela faisait des mois qu'il avait cessé d'avoir des hallucinations de ce genre. Il se croyait sur la bonne voix pour l'oublier définitivement, mais apparemment, il était en pleine rechute. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il allait foncer retrouver Britany et il allait faire en sorte de ne plus penser à Kat de la soirée. Fort de cette résolution, il attrapa les deux verres que le barman lui tendait et comme il était venu, il revint sur ses pas pour retrouver Britany qui l'accueillit en souriant.

- « Merci Remus ! » lança-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.

Remus posa les verres sur la table, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. La jeune femme fut tout d'abord surprise, mais ne le repoussa pas. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne le repousse doucement.

- « Waouh ! » murmura-t-elle en souriant « Quel enthousiasme ! »

- « Ça t'embête ? » demanda Remus en plongeant ses lèvres à la rencontre du coup de la jeune femme qui se mit à rire doucement.

- « Non, bien sur que non ! » murmura-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Mais, il faut que je te laisse un moment… »

- « Tu m'abandonnes ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire charmeur.

- « Je vais aller me remaquiller… » lui répondit-elle en prenant son sac et en se levant.

- « Tu es parfaite comme ça ! » lui assura le jeune homme en la retenant par le bras.

- « Oh Remus ! » souffla la jeune femme en se penchant pour l'embrasser encore une fois « J'en ai pour cinq minutes… »

Remus la laissa alors partir et la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il s'installa confortablement dans le petit canapé et ferma les yeux. Surtout, il fallait qu'il ne pense à rien en attendant le retour de Britany ce qui lui éviterait de se torturer l'esprit. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et tendit sa mains vers son verre. Il but une longue gorgée de cocktail quand il sentit qu'on posait une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et manqua alors de s'étouffer. Il eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir et se leva.

- « Remus Lupin ! » gronda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'air furieux « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te retrouve ici ! »

Remus comprit alors immédiatement tout ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas eu d'hallucination. La jeune femme qu'il avait vu et qui ressemblait tant à Kathleen n'était autre que sa petite sœur Erin, et cette dernière se trouvait devant lui, visiblement dans une rage folle.

- « Bonsoir Erin » lança-t-il poliment en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

- « N'y penses même pas Lupin ! » gronda la jeune femme.

Remus fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si furieuse.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te retrouves devant moi l'air de rien ! » hurla la jeune femme « Après tout ce que tu as fait à Kat ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est partie en France ! C'est à cause de toi que je ne vois plus ma sœur que deux fois par an ! »

- « Erin… » commença Remus.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait mal ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris la décision de mettre fin à sa liaison avec Kathleen, c'était bel et bien elle qui avait décidé de partir.

- « Erin, écoute moi, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver ainsi… »

- « Pas la peine ? Mais tu es un monstre Remus ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Que venait-elle de dire ? Kathleen avait-elle informer sa petite sœur de sa condition de loup-garou ? Mais si c'était le cas Erin n'allait tout de même pas révéler devant tant de personne son terrible secret. Elle hurlait tellement fort qu'elle couvrait presque la musique de l'endroit.

- « Quoi ?! » lança Remus paniquait

- « Comment as-tu osé quitter ma sœur comme une vieille chaussette ! Elle était folle amoureuse de toi ! Elle pensait que vous auriez un avenir ensemble ! Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?! »

Bien que soulagé, Remus sentait que ses entrailles se déchiraient.

- « Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! C'est elle, c'est ta sœur qui est partie ! » lança-t-il

- « Menteur ! Elle me l'a dit ! Elle nous a expliqué à nos parents et moi que tu lui avais dit qu'elle n'était pas telle que tu te l'imaginais ! Que tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment et que tu n'avais voulu que t'amuser avec elle ! Tu l'as fait horriblement souffrir ! Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ! »

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était monstrueux ! Non seulement Kathleen lui avait brisé le cœur, mais en plus elle lui faisait endosser tous les torts auprès de sa famille ? Il n'en revenait pas.

- « Et en plus je te retrouve dans cette boite minable en train de fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de cette greluche ! » hurla Erin

- « Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas ! » s'emporta Remus qui était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- « Encore heureux ! » hurla la jeune femme « Mais je voudrais que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu es un pauvre type ! Ma sœur vaux mille fois mieux qu'elle ! »

- « Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi ! » lui lança méchamment Remus.

Après tout, les images de Kathleen lui annonçant qu'elle le quittait car elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit un loup-garou lui revenait en mémoire et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Encore plus que le fait que sa sœur vienne lui faire une scène au beau milieu d'un lieu publique.

- « Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! » s'indigna Erin « Ma sœur est une jeune femme remarquable ! »

- « Encore une fois, tu parles sans savoir ! » lui lança Remus.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent de larmes et le jeune homme s'en voulut. Il avait peut être été un peu loin, mais il était vraiment en colère.

- « Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type ! » lui lança-t-elle une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos.

Remus la regarda partir d'un air triste. Il n'avait rencontrer la jeune femme qu'une seule fois auparavant et il l'avait trouvé très sympathique. Il regrettait que les mensonges de sa grande sœur lui ait donné une si mauvaise opinion de lui. Il soupira. C'est alors que Britany revint.

- « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été trop longue ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- « Non, non, pas du tout ! » répondit-il d'un air absent.

- « Tu me fais danser ? » proposa-t-elle

- « Euh… Je n'en ai pas tellement envie » souffla le jeune homme « Si on partait plutôt ? »

- « Mais on vient d'arriver ! » lui rétorqua Britany

- « Je sais mais… Cette musique me donne mal au crâne ! » mentit le jeune homme « Si on allait chez moi ? »

La jeune femme le regarda un moment d'un air surpris avant de se mettre à sourire.

- « Quelle impatience ! » lança-t-elle en souriant « Ne t'en fais pas Remus, je n'aurais pas fuit ! »

- « Oh ! Je… C'est juste que je… »

- « C'est d'accord Remus » murmura la jeune femme en rougissant « Partons… »

Bien que gêné parce que la jeune femme allait pensé de lui, Remus lui attrapa la main et tous les deux sortirent de la boite de nuit. Le jeune homme garda tout le long ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser une nouvelle fois le regard lourd de reproche de la sœur de Kathleen. Une fois dehors, le jeune homme enlaça la jeune femme et tous les deux transplanèrent chez lui.

oOoOo

- « Je peux prendre la serviette de bain verte ? » demanda Britany à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- « Si tu veux ! » lui répondit Remus en reboutonnant le bouton de son jean.

- « Merci ! Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre trop de temps ! » continua la jeune femme.

- « Prends tout ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé ! » lui rétorqua le jeune homme en enfilant sa chemise en souriant.

Il avait passé une excellente nuit et se sentait très en forme, d'excellente humeur en tout cas. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait une belle vie en cet instant. Il profitait à fond de sa jeunesse et il avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi il avait tant critiqué Sirius quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il s'apprêtait à attacher les boutons de sa chemise quand on frappa à la porte de son studio.

- « Remus ? Tu es là ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de James. Que faisait-il ici ? Britany était toujours là et il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire les présentations…

- « C'est James ! » insista le jeune homme en tambourinant la porte.

- « C'est bon ! J'arrive ! » souffla Remus.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit à son ami qui attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

- « Salut Remus ! » lança James « Je vais à Ste Mangouste pour voir Dumbledore, on a trouvé de choses super importantes hier avec Sirius. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi… »

- « Et bien en fait, je ne peux pas ce matin » répondit Remus

- « Tu as autre chose de prévu ? » demanda James d'un air soupçonneux

- « Et bien en fait… »

- « Remus ! Où est-ce que j'ai mis ma robe ? » lança Britany en sortant de la salle de bain, uniquement enveloppée de la serviette de bain verte « Oh, excuse moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un » poursuivit-elle en rougissant.

Remus n'en menait pas large non plus, il évita le regard amusé et ravi de James et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- « Britany, je te présente un de mes meilleurs amis, James. James, voici Britany »

- « Enchanté mademoiselle » lança James d'un air poli

- « Moi de même… » murmura la jeune femme « Je vais me changer » souffla-t-elle ensuite avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Remus remarqua le large sourire de son ami et fut fatigué par avance de l'interrogatoire qu'il ne manquerait pas de subir plus tard. Il attendit qu'elle ne fut plus dans le couloir, avant de se retourner vers James.

- « Je vois, tu étais très occupé ce matin… » lança le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « James… » soupira Remus

- « Je sais ! Je sais ! » lança le jeune homme d'un air amusé « Tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde sache que tu as une copine pour le moment, alors je ne dirais rien ! Mais on avait bien deviné la dernière fois pas vrai ? »

- « Oui » souffla Remus d'une toute petite voix.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même jeune femme et qu'il y en avait eu trois autres différentes depuis ce jour là ?!

- « Ne t'en fais pas ! Avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé ! » lui assura James

- « Merci ! »

- « Bon, ben je te laisse ! » lança alors James « J'ai du boulot et peut être une mission ce soir… » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- « Quelle genre de mission ? » demanda Remus

- « Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer et puis… Je ne peux rien dire à cause de Britany… »

- « Je comprends » lui assura Remus

- « Je te laisse ! A plus vieux ! On se voit à la cérémonie » lança James

- « A tout à l'heure »

Remus vit son ami lui lancer à nouveau un regard amusé et complice qui mit le jeune homme encore plus mal à l'aise. Il le vit s'éloigner dans les escaliers en soupirant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Ne gigote pas tant chéri, où je n'arriverais pas à faire ton nœud ! » lança Lily en prenant à deux mains la cravate rouge sombre de son fils.

- « Tu entends Harry ? » lança James qui faisait le sien juste derrière elle.

- « James ! » gronda Lily « Je te vois dans la vitre de la fenêtre ! Arrête de lui lancer des sorts de chatouilles ! »

- « Na ! » lança Harry à son papa d'un air amusé

- « Eh ! » s'indigna James avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- « Voilà mon grand ! Tu es tout beau, trésor ! » lança Lily en souriant.

Le petit garçon se mit à tourner sur lui-même en souriant.

- « Papa je suis beau ! » s'exclama-t-il en se mettant à courir autour des jambes de son père.

- « Tu es magnifique ! On dirait moi ! » lui répondit James en se penchant pour le prendre à son cou

Lily se redressa à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air mi amusé, mi agacé.

- « Si tu allais plutôt me chercher Syrielle au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

- « Pas la peine ! » lança Océane qui les observait depuis la porte ouverte.

Elle tenait par la main Syrielle qui ne portait que sa petite culotte et qui tenait dans son poing fermé la nageoire de son poisson doudou.

- « Elle vient de se réveiller » expliqua Océane en caressant doucement sa petite tête brune. « Sirius se charge de Lalyh… ça va être moins facile pour lui »

- « Je veux bien te croire… Viens voir Maman mon ange » souffla Lily en tendant les bras à sa fille qui se dépêcha d'aller s'y blottir.

Océane fit alors les quelques pas qui la séparaient du canapé sur lequel était installée son amie.

- « C'est l'horreur ! C'est bientôt le début de la cérémonie et j'ai l'impression que personne n'est prêt ! » soupira-t-elle

- « Moi j'ai prêt ! » lança alors Harry en s'approchant doucement d'elle « Ragarde, je suis beau ! »

- « Tu es splendide mon grand ! » répondit Océane en souriant et en tapotant la petite tête brune du petit garçon. « Si seulement ton parrain pouvait être prêt lui aussi… Mais il fait toujours tout à la dernière minute ! Ça m'agace ! »

- « Tu sais pourtant que Sirius sera prêt en tant et en heure » lui lança James en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes, la robe vert pâle de Syrielle dans la main.

- « Oui… Mais tout cela me rend tellement nerveuse » murmura la jeune femme en soupirant.

- « Tu as pourtant déjà organisé le baptême de Lalyh, tu devrais savoir faire… » répondit Lily

- « Je sais, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Il y aura mes parents… » avoua la jeune femme.

- « Tu es persuadée que ça se passera mal, pas vrai… » ajouta Lily en refermant la fermeture éclair de la robe de sa fille. « Voilà ma belle ! Tu es prête toi aussi ! » lança-t-elle à Syrielle qui se mit à sourire et qui fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de son papa.

- « Sirius et mon père ne supportent pas de se retrouver dans la même pièce ! » soupira Océane.

- « Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres » lança James « Ils devraient pouvoir se contrôler … »

- « Ils devraient… » marmonna Océane.

- « Je suis sûre que tout se passera pas ! » assura Lily.

- « Espérons… » souffla Océane.

A cet instant, elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Elle se leva alors et alla ouvrir.

- « Bonjour ma chérie ! » lança Flumena qui tenait dans ses bras deux gros paquets cadeaux

- « Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa ! » répondit Océane en les laissant entrer.

Mais la jeune femme avait remarqué que son père n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas déjà commencer ?!

- « Où est Sirius ? » demanda Flumena en arrivant au milieu du salon

- « Il prépare Maelys et Lalyh à l'étage ! »

- « Oh ma chérie ! Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte que la cérémonie commence ! Je me souviens comme tu étais jolie le jour de ton propre baptême ! »

- « Qui c'était déroulé chez nous, je le rappelle ! » marmonna Léopoldus

- « Papa ! » soupira Océane.

- « Tata ! » lança alors une petite voix « Ze peu zoué ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Harry qui la regardait, avec dans les mains quelque uns des petits animaux en plastique de Lalyh.

- « Bien sur mon grand ! » répondit Océane en souriant.

- « Par Merlin, c'est Harry ? » demanda Flumena « C'est fou ce qu'il a grandit ! »

- « C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu ! » lança la jeune femme.

- « Et il t'appelle ''Tata'' ? » s'étonna Leopoldus qui regardait le petit garçon s'installer dans un coin du salon pour jouer tranquillement.

- « Parce que son papa, James, est le meilleur ami de Sirius. C'est même plus que ça, ils sont presque frères » répondit Océane

- « Le même James qui va devenir le parrain de la petite ? » interrogea à nouveau Leopoldus.

- « Exactement ! » répondit Sirius depuis le haut de l'escalier avant même qu'Océane n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Bonjour… »

- « Bonjour » lui répondit le père d'Océane d'un air un peu forcé.

- « Bonjour Sirius ! Oh, dépêche toi de descendre, je meurs d'envie de voir mes petites filles ! » s'exclama Flumena en montant déjà quelques marches pour tendre la main à Lalyh qui descendait l'escalier sur les fesses, comme on le lui avait ordonné de le faire.

En souriant, Océane vit sa mère embrasser sa première petite fille avant de se redresser, et de tendre le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir Maelys. Sirius s'en aperçut et se baissa pour offrir à sa belle mère une meilleure vue.

- « Vous voulez la prendre ? » proposa-t-il même au bout d'un moment.

- « Bien sûr ! »

Ils quittèrent les escaliers et Sirius et Lalyh saluèrent les nouveaux arrivant. La famille Potter, enfin entièrement prête ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Les présentations furent vites expédiées. Remus suivit de Molly, Arthur et les deux plus jeunes Weasley n'arrivèrent que quelques minutes avant le mage qui devait procéder à la cérémonie du baptême.

- « Si nous nous préparions à officier ? » proposa d'emblée le mage « J'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'aime pas trop être loin de chez moi par ces temps troublés… »

- « Bien sur… » lança Océane « Mon mari va vous indiquer où se déroulera la cérémonie… »

- « Par ici ! » indiqua Sirius au mage en l'entraînant hors de la maison par la baie vitrée du salon.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mage ? Ce n'est pas dans ma maison que j'aurais toléré qu'on bâcle ainsi une cérémonie de cette importance ! »

- « Papa ! » gronda Océane en se postant devant son père une lueur menaçante dans le regard « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire des reproches ! C'est le baptême de ta petite fille alors s'il te plait, fait un effort ! Cet homme est un excellent mage et la cérémonie sera parfaite pour peu que chacun y mette du sien ! »

- « J'ai compris… » souffla Leopoldus.

- « Merci… » souffla Océane.

- « Qu'avez-vous fait du reste de vos enfants ? » demanda Remus à Molly et Arthur, sans doute pour changer de sujet.

- « Ils sont à l'école et ce n'est pas plus mal… Ce sera sans doute plus calme comme cela » répondit Molly en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'était dépêché de rejoindre Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius vint les voir pour leur annoncer que la cérémonie allait pouvoir commencer. James s'approcha alors de Flumena.

- « Puis-je récupérer ma filleule ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Bien sur ! » répondit la grand-mère en souriant.

Océane se mit à sourire en voyant James manipuler Maelys. Il était tout sourire devant le bébé qui se réveillait doucement. Maelys, dans sa grande robe blanche sur laquelle de toute petites fleurs bleues brodées par endroit, ressemblait à un petit ange. Océane était tellement heureuse. En lente procession, tout le monde alla rejoindre le jardin dans lequel un petit chapiteau blanc avait été monté. Sous celui-ci se trouvait des chaises et une estrade sur laquelle le mage se trouvait déjà. Tout le monde s'installa tranquillement. Océane confia Lalyh à sa grand-mère et alla rejoindre James et Sirius sur l'estrade.

La cérémonie commença enfin. Le mage leur fit un long discours sur l'importance du lien qui unirait le parrain et la filleule. Les enfants s'ennuyaient… Lalyh tentait d'attraper le bout d'un des rubans qui retenait ses petites couettes, Syrielle était à genoux sur son siège et regardait à l'intérieur du berceau de son petit frère en souriant. Harry, Ron et Ginny quant à eux étaient tous les trois sur le sol en train de jouer avec des brins d'herbes. Mais Océane ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle savait que cette cérémonie ne représentait rien pour eux et qu'ils devaient trouver le temps long. Ils étaient tous très sage, c'était déjà très bien.

La cérémonie se termina lorsque le mage jeta les sorts qui scellaient l'entrée de Maelys dans le monde de la magie. James était très sérieux et écoutait avec attention. Il mettait tout son cœur dans se qu'il faisait et Océane ne doutait pas une seconde que Sirius et elle avaient fait le bon choix en lui demandant d'être le parrain de leur fille. Lorsque le dernier sort fut lancé, toute l'assemblée applaudit et Océane récupéra dans ses bras Maelys qui avait faim et commençait à réclamer sa tétée. Elle s'excusa donc et alla s'isoler pour nourrir sa fille.  
Elle revint parmi les autre plus d'une demi heure plus tard. Le mage était déjà partit et Sirius s'était chargé de faire installer le petit buffet qu'ils avaient prévu pour célébrer l'évènement. C'était plus une sorte de gros goûter qu'autre chose, mais l'important était qu'ils soient tous réunis pour faire la fête ensemble. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil.

- « C'était très réussit ma chérie » murmura Flumena en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Merci Maman… Je suis contente que vous soyez venus. »

- « Je n'aurais pas manqué ça pour un empire et quoiqu'il en dise, ton père non plus… »

Océane jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père qui discutait avec Arthur Weasley, dans un endroit diamétralement opposé à celui où se trouvait Sirius. Elle soupira.

- « De vrais gamins quand ils veulent… » murmura Flumena d'un air amusé

- « Oh oui ! »

La jeune femme vit alors James s'approcher d'elle, Jack dans les bras.

- « Je peux m'installer près de toi pour lui donner son biberon ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son fils du menton.

- « Bien sur » lui répondit Océane en souriant.

James prit alors place et attira à lui, à l'aide de sa baguette, un biberon de jus de fruit qui se trouvait jusqu'alors sur la table. Il le donna au bébé qui se jeta dessus.

- « Ben dis donc… Tu avais soif toi ! » souffla le jeune homme d'un air amusé

Océane se mit à sourire.

- « Il ressemble de plus en plus à son frère… » souffla la jeune femme après un moment.

- « Et oui… » lança James « Encore un dont je ne peux pas renier la paternité ! »

- « Tu en es fier pas vrai ? » souffla la jeune femme d'un air malicieux.

- « Je dois dire que par moment oui… » répondit James.

A cet instant, Lalyh arriva vers eux.

- « Maman ! Soif ! » demanda-t-elle doucement.

- « Demande à Papa chérie, il va te donner un gobelet… » répondit Océane.

- « Nan ! Veu un bib'on ! »

- « Tu es trop grande pour boire dans un biberon » lui souffla la jeune femme.

- « Mais veux ! » grogna Lalyh.

- « Peut être mais ça ne change rien ! Il n'y a que les bébés qui boivent au biberon et toi tu n'es plus un bébé ! Va demander un verre à Papa… »

- « Nan ! » lança alors la petite fille avec insistance.

- « Ça suffit Lalyh ! » gronda alors Océane qui commençait à perdre patience.

La petite fille se tourna vers James et le fixa d'un regard noir. Océane allait intervenir quand un cri surpris de James la fit sursauter. Elle l'observa attentivement et vit alors le biberon de jus de fruit de Jack s'arracher à la main de James et à la bouche du bébé, et s'envoler doucement dans les airs en direction de Lalyh qui s'en saisit au vol et partit en courant son précieux butin serré contre elle.

- « Ça alors ! » s'exclama James tandis que Jack ouvrait de grands yeux ronds.

- « Lalyh Black ! » s'écria Océane en se levant.

Mais la petite fille n'arrêta pas de courir pour autant sous le regard éberlué des autres adultes. Sirius fut le premier à réagir. Il attrapa sa fille et la souleva à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête.

- « Par ici toi ! » lança-t-il en faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas montrer sa satisfaction.

Leur fille venait de manifester ses premiers signes de magie…

- « Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » lui demanda-t-il avec toute la sévérité dont il était capable en cet instant et il n'était pas très convainquant.

Il ramena Lalyh vers lui qui maintenait toujours serrer contre elle, le biberon de Jack. Océane s'approcha d'eux.

- « Tu devrais avoir honte de voler son jus de fruit à Jack ! » la gronda Océane en lui reprenant le biberon.

Lalyh baissa les yeux et Sirius la reposa sur le sol.

- «Tu es définitivement trop grande pour boire dans un biberon ! Va vite jouer avec les autres ! Et que je ne te revois plus dans les parages avant un bon bout de temps ! » lança la jeune femme.

La petite fille grogna un peu, mais alla rejoindre Syrielle et Ginny un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre, Océane posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche et je glissa dans les bras de Sirius qui l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Notre fille est une sorcière… » murmura le jeune homme à son oreille d'une voix dans laquelle on devinait toute sa joie et toute sa fierté.

- « Félicitation ! » lança Remus en souriant « Vous êtes les heureux parents d'une petite chipie qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui vient de découvrir un nouveau moyen d'arriver à ses fins ! »

Tous les convives se mirent à rire doucement et Océane s'écarta un peu de son mari.

- « Ça signifie qu'elle va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! » plaisant James tandis qu'il récupérait le biberon de son fils.

- « Il va bien falloir lui expliquer qu'elle ne doit pas s'en servir… »

- « Je sais Maman ! » répondit Océane.

- « Et bien on dirait que cette journée est celle des deux filles Black ! » lança Arthur en souriant

Océane hocha la tête en souriant. Tous autour d'elle commentait avec amusement ce qu'avait fait Lalyh, chacun allant de sa petite anecdote. La jeune femme, elle, était tout simplement heureuse. Cette journée était très particulière pour chacune de ses filles, ce qui la rendait magique à ses yeux. Elle sentit la main de Sirius se glisser dans la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard… Il était au moins aussi heureux qu'elle.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que je remettrais un jour les pieds ici… » murmura Sirius à James et Remus qui se trouvaient non loin de lui.

- « On sait » lui répondit ce dernier en replaçant un peu mieux sa cape sur ses épaules.

Tous les deux se tenaient dans l'ombre d'une maison qui faisait face au numéro 12 de Square Grimmaurd. Cachés derrière une pile de vieilles caisses, les trois amis attendaient de pouvoir commencer leur mission. La dernière lumière de la vieille bâtisse s'était éteinte quelques minutes auparavant et ils voulaient s'assurer que tous les occupants dormaient bien avant de s'y introduire.

- « J'arrive pas y croire ! » souffla Sirius d'un air agacé « C'est ridicule ! Ça ne peut pas être Regulus ! C'est impossible, on fait fausse route ! »

- « Sirius ! » le coupa Remus « Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore… »

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore puisse imaginer que cette hypothèse soit vraie ! Il a dit quoi exactement ? » demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers James.

- « Tu me l'as déjà demandé deux fois… » soupira ce dernier.

Mais Sirius le fixa avec tant d'intensité que le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit une nouvelle fois.

- « Il a dit que l'idée d'Océane pouvait être la bonne et qu'on ne devait négliger aucune piste. Il m'a donc demandé de venir avec toi et Remus ici ce soir pour que nous tentions de voir si le vrai Horcruxe se trouve ici. Mais je te le répète encore une fois, il était très occupé et énervé par le fait que Barty Croupton Jr ait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur avant qu'on ait pu l'interroger. Voilà exactement ce qui s'est passé ! Tu es content ?! »

Sirius se contenta de grogner un vague « mouais ». Tout cela lui semblait bien trop absurde pour être vrai. Regulus avait toujours été le fils parfait dont ses parents avaient rêvé. Son engagement dans le camp des mangemorts était une certitude alors Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi on pouvait croire qu'il était celui qui avait dérobé le vrai Horcruxe à son Maître.

- « Ça ne peut pas être lui ce R.A.B ! Ce n'est pas possible… » marmonna-t-il encore une fois.

- « Ton frère a été tué sur ordre de Tu-Sais-Qui parce qu'il voulait cesser d'être un mangemort » lui rappela Remus « Peut être qu'avant, il a eu le temps de récupérer le médaillon… »

- « Ridicule » souffla Sirius d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Toute cette histoire l'ébranlait beaucoup trop à son goût. Depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre que les idées de ses parents allaient à l'encontre des siennes, il avait considéré sa famille avec la plus grande colère et le plus profond mépris. Regulus n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Alors l'idée qu'il ait en réalité fait quelque chose de « bien » lui était trop étrange. Il s'était tant appliqué à détester son petit frère que savoir qu'il ait pu faire cela remettait pas mal de choses en cause. Sirius n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il avait tout fait pour oublier sa famille et pourtant celle-ci finissait par lui revenir en pleine figure. Il ne le supportait pas.

- « De toute façon, même si c'est lui, il l'a peut être déjà détruit ce truc » lança-t-il

- « C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut qu'on aille faire un tour ! » lui répondit James « Et on ferait bien d'y aller ! Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que toutes les lumières ont été éteintes là dedans ! »

- « Oui, allons-y… » acquiesça Remus.

Tous les deux passèrent près de Sirius et lui tapotèrent l'épaule en guise d'encouragement. Le jeune homme leur en fut reconnaissant et les suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de ce qui avait été sa maison, les seize premières années de sa vie.

- « Nous y voilà » soupira-t-il.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de tourner sur la gauche.

- « On va passer par le soupirail, c'est plus sûr. C'est par là que je passais quand je voulais m'enfuir… » leur indiqua-t-il.

Il contourna la maison avant de s'arrêter vers le milieu du grand mur blanc. Au pied de celui-ci se trouvait une petite grille que le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à ôter, il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois… Avec agilité, il se glissa dans cet espace et se retrouva bientôt dans la cave. Il attendit James puis Remus. Il en profita pour regarder tout autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, tout était exactement à la même place. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'est ici qu'on l'enfermait quand il s'était montré particulièrement insolent. Le fait d'y revenir faisait resurgir en lui ses anciennes craintes et son ancien malaise. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps de se retrouver dans cette maison. Il fallait que cette mission se déroule le plus vite possible.

- « Bon les gars… » souffla-t-il en se retournant vers ses deux meilleurs amis « La chambre de ma mère se trouve au premier étage, au fond à droite, celle de Regulus est à l'exact opposé, donc si on est discret tout devrait bien se passer. En revanche, il va falloir faire très attention. Je ne sais pas si cette vieille saleté de Kreatture est toujours vivant, mais cet elfe voue une vénération à ma mère et lui raconte tout ! »

Remus et James hochèrent la tête pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient compris et s'éclairèrent à l'aide d'un Lumos. Sirius prit alors le chemin de l'escalier qui devait le ramener dans la buanderie. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et passa sa tête par l'embrasure. Il regarda de toute part, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'elfe de maison ni de qui que se soit d'autre. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à ses amis que la voix était libre. Les trois garçons traversèrent donc la buanderie et se rendirent dans la cuisine où ils ne trouvèrent personne. Ils avançaient vite pour le moment. Si Regulus était réellement ce fameux R.A.B, il n'avait sans doute pas caché n'importe où un objet de cette importance. En tout cas, pas dans un endroit où n'importe qui était susceptible de le trouver.  
Ils sortirent donc de la cuisine et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir d'entrée. Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde quant à la direction à prendre et fila tout droit pour se rendre dans le salon. Maintenant qu'il était là, il avait très envie de vérifier quelque chose… Délicatement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, il poussa la porte de la pièce, mais encore une fois, l'endroit était désert. Les trois amis y entèrent donc. La pièce n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle était restée la même que dans le souvenir de Sirius, toujours aussi sinistre, hostile et inhospitalière.

- « Ça donne envie d'être invité chez toi ! » ironisa James en jetant un coup d'œil à une étagère couverte d'objets emprunts de magie noire.

- « Je t'ai toujours dit que tu ratais quelque chose en refusant de venir chez moi ! » railla Sirius en jetant un regard dégoûté à un cadre en argent qui contenait une photo de Regulus.

Le jeune homme détourna vivement les yeux.

- « Je propose qu'on cherche un peu ici… » souffla alors Remus.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et les trois garçons se mirent en quête de l'Horcruxe. Enfin… Pour le moment, Sirius avait une autre idée en tête. D'un pas décidé, il se rendit dans un coin du salon, souleva un petit rideau vert sombre et dévoila ce qu'il recherchait… L'arbre généalogique de sa propre famille.

«_ Toujours pur_ » claironnait fièrement en lettres d'argent la tapisserie, et Sirius esquissa un regard moqueur.

- « Par Merlin ! » souffla James en s'approchant de lui « J'ignorais que ta famille avait ce genre de chose ! Ma famille n'a jamais su le mettre à jour, on a finit par s'en débarrasser ! »

- « Ma mère l'entretient avec un soin maniaque… » murmura Sirius « D'ailleurs… »

Le jeune homme posa le doigt sur une trace de brûlure qui se trouvait dans un coin de la tapisserie.

- « Elle a fait disparaître Andromeda le jour où elle a appris son mariage avec Ted… J'étais là quand elle l'a fait ! Tu vois, Nymphadora n'apparaît même pas ! »

- « Et toi ? » souffla Remus qui s'était approché.

- « C'est ce que je suis venu voir » avoua le jeune homme en suivant du doigt les lignes dorées qui reliaient entre eux les membres de sa famille.

Arrivé au nom de sa mère, Sirius fut ravi de voir qu'à l'endroit où aurait dû être son nom, se trouvait également une trace de brûlure.

- « Elle t'a rayé aussi… » constata James.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il était content de voir qu'il ne faisait réellement et concrètement plus partie de cette famille maudite, mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il était mille fois plus content et surtout soulagé de voir qu'aucune des femmes de sa vie ne figuraient sur cette tapisserie. Il n'y avait en effet, nulle trace d'Océane, de Lalyh et de Maelys sur cet arbre. Sa mère n'était donc en aucun cas au courant des derniers évènements importants de sa vie, son soulagement était réel. Il avait désormais le cœur un peu plus léger.

- « Les gars, je vous rappelle qu'on du boulot… » souffla alors Remus en s'éloignant un peu.

Il avait raison. Sirius recouvrit la tapisserie et entreprit de chercher dans la pièce, à la recherche d'une éventuelle découverte de l'Horcruxe. Ils fouillèrent la pièce un bon moment sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Certes, beaucoup d'objets étaient contaminés par la Magie Noire, mais aucun ne ressemblait de près ou de loin au médaillon de l'Horcruxe. Sirius allait proposer à ses amis de changer de pièce quand James poussa un petit cri étouffé. Immédiatement, il se tourna vers lui et aperçut son ami, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, fixant d'un air surpris un portrait géant de sa mère. Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Je suis désolé, mais quand j'ai levé le voile, j'ai eu peur ! » souffla James à ses amis, en souriant de sa méprise.

- « C'est vrai que ce tableau est vraiment très réaliste ! La ressemblance est frappante » murmura Sirius « Mes chers amis, je vous présente ma mère ! »

- « Elle est terrifiante ! » chuchota Remus

- « N'est-ce pas ?! » répondit Sirius, toujours à voix basse « Elle a finit par le faire pour de vrai… » continua-t-il « Je l'ai toujours entendu dire qu'elle souhaitait qu'à sa mort, ce tableau soit fixé face à l'entrée de la maison pour qu'elle puisse continuer de surveiller les personnes qui rentreront chez elle. Le sortilège d'animation ne sera activé qu'à son décès, alors je suppose qu'elle l'entrepose là en attendant… »

- « Elle a tout de même de drôles d'idées ta mère ! » murmura James en replaçant le voile sur le tableau.

- « C'est de famille ! Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous voyez des têtes d'elfes accrochées aux murs. C'est une tradition familiale, mais elle est trop longue à expliquer et nous n'avons pas le temps… Si on changeait de pièce ? »

- « Oui » souffla Remus « Où penses-tu que nous devrions aller ? »

- « Dans la chambre de Regulus. Ma mère n'a rien dû y toucher ! Elle a dû en faire une sorte de temple à son effigie ! » lança-t-il avec une sorte de dédain dans la voix.

- « Allons-y alors ! » décréta James à voix basse.

En procession, les trois amis quittèrent le salon en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Ils avançaient lentement, et la montée des escaliers leur prit pas mal de temps. Une fois à l'étage, Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de la chambre de sa mère avant de tourner dans la direction opposée. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant d'atteindre la porte de la chambre de Regulus qu'il ouvrit. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer ses amis. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration. Entrer ici était bien plus pénible qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il entra donc et referma soigneusement la porte avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

Le jeune homme n'était pas souvent entré dans la chambre de son petit frère. Ses entrailles se serrèrent. Se pourrait-il que Regulus ait voulu dissimuler un objet dans sa chambre ? Se pouvait-il que cet objet soit l'Horcruxe ? Est-ce qu'Océane avait vraiment vu juste en décrétant que ce R.A.B pouvait être lui ? Sirius ne savait plus trop quoi penser, toutes ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans son esprit et il lui était difficile de tenir un raisonnement cohérent et rationnel car les sentiments qu'il vouait à sa famille en général et à son frère en particulier venaient tout compliquer. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser, et se concentrer uniquement sur la recherche de l'Horcruxe.

- « Alors ? » demanda Remus en se tournant vers lui.

- « Quoi ? » souffla Sirius.

- « Tu remarques quelque chose de différent ? »

- « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici ! » répondit-il un peu avec humeur.

- « Sirius ! » souffla James d'un air sévère « Fais un effort ! On a pas plus envie que toi d'être là, alors fait en sorte que ça dure le moins longtemps possible ! »

Sirius soupira, son ami avait tout à fait raison. Il regarda tout autour de lui en essayant de se concentrer et remarqua un détail qui avait changé…

- « Cette étagère n'était pas là avant… » lança-t-il alors à ses amis en désignant un meuble en bois qui avait l'air d'être très lourd. « Je me souviens qu'elle était colée à cet autre mur parce que celui-ci donne accès à un petite pièce où Regulus enfermait les jouets qu'il ne voulait pas que je prenne. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais découvert son secret. »

- « Il a voulu s'assurer que personne ne le découvrirait s'il a en plus placé cette étagère pour en bloquer l'accès » souffla Remus.

- « On va commencé par là ! » décréta James en tendant sa baguette à Sirius.

Remus en fit de même et bientôt, trois baguettes à la main, le jeune homme se retrouva en train d'éclairer ses deux amis qui déplaçaient aussi silencieusement que possible l'étagère de quelques mètres. Derrière, le mur gris et nu paraissait sans aucune importance, mais Sirius savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Regulus, tout comme lui, avait eu pour habitude d'enfermer loin des regards de leurs parents toutes les choses qui lui tenaient à cœur. Le jeune homme s'approcha et passa sa main sur la surface lisse et froide. Il ne mit que quelque seconde pour découvrir le mécanisme. Se souvenant avec une facilité déconcertante de la marche à suivre, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas fait depuis des années, Sirius fit grincer son ongle trois fois à un endroit bien précis, un petit trou apparut dans le mur, juste assez large pour qu'il y glisse son auriculaire. Là, il attrapa un fin crochet qu'il ramena vers lui et c'est alors qu'un pan de mur coulissa devant lui dans un grincement discret mais qui résonna dans la maison endormie.

- « Mince ! » souffla Sirius en retirant sa main du mur.

Remus se précipita vers la porte de la chambre et y colla son oreille. Sirius et James maintenaient leurs souffles dans l'attente de ce qu'allait leur annoncer leur ami. Après plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent pourtant durer une éternité, le jeune homme revint vers eux.

- « Tout est calme, personne n'a entendu » annonça-t-il.

Soulagés, les trois amis entrèrent dans la toute petite pièce. Cette dernière était tapissée d'étagères sur lesquelles s'amassaient des objets très divers allant du yoyo ensorcelé que Sirius reconnut comme le sien, aux fioles contenant des masses flottantes que les garçons ne voulurent pas inspecter en passant par toutes sortes de magasines dont leur mère aurait sans doute réprouvé la lecture.

- « C'est parti ! » lança James en s'attaquant alors à l'étagère qui se trouvait la plus proche de lui.

Remus et Sirius l'imitèrent. Ils inspectèrent chaque recoin de la pièce, cherchant à savoir s'il n'y avait pas une autre cachette secrète dans laquelle Regulus aurait pu placer d'autres objets quand Remus les appela.

- « J'ai un truc ! »

Sirius et James se tournèrent vers leur ami qui tenait dans ses mains une petite boite en fer blanc d'allure plutôt minable. Sans dire un mot, Remus l'ouvrit et tous purent en voir le contenu. La boite était pleine d'éclat dorés et vert, provenant sans aucun doute d'un bijou. Grâce la forme de certains débris, il n'était pas possible de douter que l'objet, avant d'avoir été brisé était un médaillon.

- « Il ressemble à celui que Lily a ramené » se contenta de souffler James.

Sirius soupira. Ainsi c'était vrai ! Regulus avait dérobé un des Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il l'avait détruit. Cette nouvelle remettait en cause beaucoup de chose concernant son frère, et le jeune homme n'était pas certain que tout cela allait lui plaire. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite » murmura Remus d'un air prudent « Mieux vaut attendre que Dumbledore l'ait vu avant de nous prononcer… Ce n'est peut être qu'un banal bijou… »

- « Qu'il aurait gardé dans un endroit secret ? J'en doute beaucoup Remus » répondit Sirius « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence… Ma femme est un génie, elle a trouvé l'énigme de ce R.A.B… »

- « Ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta James.

- « Oui ! Il faut que ça aille de toute façon ! » déclara Sirius « Mais maintenant qu'on a ce qu'on est venu chercher, on peut se dépêcher de rentrer. Cet endroit me donne la nausée ! »

James et Remus acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et, une fois que Remus ait mit bien à l'abri contre lui la petite boite en fer blanc, ils remirent la chambre de Regulus telle qu'elle était, effaçant ainsi les traces de leur passage, et firent en sens inverse, le chemin vers la sortie.


	144. Chapter 144

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

****

**Chapitre cent quarante trois : Brèves de mythomane**

_  
« Ca ne sert à rien de bluffer  
Y'a toujours un retour de flamme  
La vérité finie par éclater »  
Sniper_

- « Êtes vous sûr que c'est bien raisonnable professeur ? » demanda pour la centième fois Kingsley tandis qu'ils attendaient tous les deux dans sa chambre d'hôpital la visite du médicomage responsable du service.

- « Raisonnable sans doute pas, mais nécessaire certainement » lui répondit une nouvelle fois le vieux sorcier en souriant « Ce n'est pas le moment de paresser dans un lit alors qu'il y a tant de choses à faire et tant de travail à accomplir »

- « Mais vous ne devez tout de même pas négliger votre santé » souffla l'auror.

- « Je suis un vieil homme, Kingsley » répondit le professeur « J'en ai vu d'autre ! Crois moi je me suis remis de bien pire… »

- « Mais tout de même… »

Albus se mit à sourire encore plus. Il appréciait les attentions qu'on lui portait. Il avait vu grandir Kingsley au fil des années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, il l'avait vu devenir un brillant auror et un jeune homme responsable et il appréciait qu'en retour, le jeune homme se soucis de lui comme d'un parent. Il n'était pas le seul. Depuis le début de son hospitalisation, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'il ne reçoive des messages de soutien et de prompt rétablissement qui avait considérablement réchauffé son cœur de vieil homme.  
A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit un le médicomage entra dans la pièce.

- « Bonjour » les salua-t-il aimablement.

- « Bonjour » lui répondirent en même temps Dumbledore et Kingsley.

Le médicomage se saisit du dossier du malade qui se trouvait accroché au lit et le regarda un long moment en fronçant les sourcils avant de relever la tête vers son patient.

- « Alors comme cela, vous voulez quitter Ste Mangouste » lança-t-il avec gravité.

- « Effectivement » répondit poliment le professeur.

- « Un médicomage vous a-t-il expliqué que nous ne recommandions absolument pas une sortie dans votre état ? Vous êtes encore trop faible monsieur Dumbledore »

- « Une charmante médicomage est venue tout m'expliquer en détail » annonça le professeur Dumbledore « Je suis tout à fait conscient que votre conscience professionnelle vous pousse à me garder ici plus longtemps, mais je me sens suffisamment en forme pour partir. Vous avez besoin de place dans cet hôpital, de nouveaux patients arrivent chaque jour et il serait très égoïste de ma part de priver un malade ou un blessé de soin. Je suis un vieil homme, il faut en priorité sauver la vie des jeunes qui ont encore toute leur vie devant eux. »

- « C'est une attention très louable de votre part, professeur » commenta le médicomage. « Mais je vous le répète, votre état de santé nous préoccupe toujours autant. Vous avez subit un empoissonnement sévère dont nous ne parvenons pas encore à déterminer la source. Il serait bien plus sûr que… »

- « La sécurité est malheureusement un luxe que nous ne pouvons plus nous offrir par les temps qui courent, monsieur » le coupa Dumbledore « Je suis bien renseigné, vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici contre mon gré, alors n'essayez pas de le faire. Je vous demanderais juste de bien vouloir me faire parvenir les papiers nécessaires à ma sortie s'il vous plait ».

Le médicomage soupira.

- « Nous serons obligés de vous faire signer une décharge stipulant que vous n'attaquerez pas l'hôpital en justice si votre état s'aggrave à cause de votre sortie prématurée… » l'informa-t-il

- « Cela me semble la moindre des choses » lui assura le professeur en souriant.

Le médicomage hocha la tête d'un air grave avant de lui tendre une petite liasse de parchemins que le professeur Dumbledore s'empressa de prendre. Il remercia le médicomage qui lui prêta sa plume et signa tous les documents.

- « Vous voilà libre de partir » lança le médicomage en récupérant les parchemins.

- « Merci pour vos soins monsieur » dit le professeur en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Kingsley l'imita.

- « Je vous en prie, je ne faisais que mon métier » lui répondit le médicomage en lui serrant la main.

Sans plus attendre, le professeur Dumbledore et Kingsley quittèrent la chambre puis Ste Mangouste, avant de transplaner pour Poudlard. Comme s'il ne s'était absenté de son école que depuis quelques heures, le vieux sorcier poussa les grilles d'entrée du Collège.

- « Qu'en est-il de Barty Croupton Jr ? » demanda-t-il alors à Kingsley qui l'accompagnait et qui sursauta, surpris de s'entendre poser cette question.

- « Il a été transféré une nouvelle fois à Azkaban, bien entendu dans la zone de ceux qui ont reçu le Baiser » répondit l'auror.

- « As-tu réussit à le voir seul ? »

- « Moi non, mais Fol Œil l'a fait et il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Il n'y ont pas été de main morte… »

- « C'était à prévoir ! » soupira Dumbledore « Et voilà comment une nouvelle fois, l'empressement du Ministère et ses décisions trop hâtives nous prive d'un témoignage capital… D'autres nouvelles ? »

- « Oui, hier soir dans la nuit, j'ai reçu un hibou de James. Il m'annonçait que lui, Sirius et Remus étaient revenu de la maison de Mrs Black et avaient peut être trouvé quelque chose. Ils voulaient vous voir rapidement. Comme il n'y avait rien de plus dans leur message, je leur ai envoyé un hibou pour leur dire que vous aviez l'intention de quitter l'hôpital ce matin. Ils m'ont alors répondu qu'ils seraient là pour vous accueillir. C'est une bonne chose ? »

- « Je l'espère » répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Il espérait que ce qu'avaient trouvé les garçons était bel et bien l'Horcruxe qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps et pour lequel il avait mis sa vie en péril. Ce serait une excellente nouvelle, mais il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite…

Ils traversèrent le parc sans dire un mot et entrèrent dans l'école d'un bon pas. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure de la journée, en particuliers aujourd'hui qui était le dernier jour des examens de fin d'année. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Dumbledore marchait vite. Au détour d'un croisement, ils croisèrent Rusard qui fit un bond en arrière, surpris de les voir.

- « Professeur Dumbledore ?! » s'exclama-t-il

- « Bonjour Argus » se contenta de répondre le vieux sorcier en poursuivant sa route.

Il leur fallut à Kingsley et lui plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre la statue, gardienne de son bureau et Dumbledore se mit à sourire en voyant Remus, James et Sirius adossés au mur, l'air sérieux.

- « Comment êtes vous parvenus jusqu'ici ? » demanda le professeur d'un air grave mais tout de même amusé.

- « Nous vous avions déjà parlé du passage secret derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne… » lui rappela James.

- « Bien sûr, bien sûr… Comment ai-je pu oublié qu'un Maraudeur à toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac ! »

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard amusé et Dumbledore se tourna vers Kingsley.

- « Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagné » le remercia-t-il.

- « De rien professeur, c'était un plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, on m'attend au Ministère »

- « Je comprends… A bientôt Kingsley »

- « Au revoir professeur ! Les gars… »

- « Salut Kingsley ! » lancèrent les trois garçons en direction de l'auror.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers eux et les fixa d'un air grave.

- « Allons rapidement dans mon bureau. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous… »

Les trois Maraudeurs ne semblèrent pas comprendre, mais ils ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de le suivre en silence dans son bureau. Dumbledore en ferma soigneusement la porte et se tourna vers les trois jeunes hommes.

- « Kingsley m'a dit que vous aviez peut être trouvé quelque chose » souffla-t-il.

- « Oui » lui répondit Remus en sortant de sous sa cape une petite boite en fer blanc qui ne payait pas de mine « Nous l'avons trouvé dans une cachette secrète de la chambre de Regulus »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la boite, dévoilant ainsi les éclats de ce qui avait semblé être un médaillon. Dumbledore tendit sa main et les toucha du bout des doigts. Immédiatement, il ressentit les vibrations magique de l'objet, enfin ce qu'il en restait…

- « Ça ne peut pas être ça pas vrai ? » demanda Sirius « Regulus ne peut pas avoir fait un truc pareil ! Ça n'a aucun sens… »

- « Ça n'a aucun sens en effet et pourtant… cet objet retrouvé dans sa chambre porte encore des traces de Magie Noire. Vous l'avez sentit vous aussi ? »

- « Bien sur… » murmura James « Je me sens mal dès que je suis trop prés de lui, comme angoissé et mal à l'aise… »

- « Et ce n'est là qu'une infime partie de la magie que contenait cet objet avant d'être détruit… » souffla le professeur.

- « On peut donc considérer qu'il y a un Horcruxe de moins ? » demanda prudemment James.

- « Nous avons toutes les chances de le croire… »

- « Mais c'est insensé ! » persista à grogner Sirius.

- « Probablement… Mais on est souvent surpris de voir de quoi sont capable ceux dont on n'attendait plus rien » répondit philosophiquement le professeur.

- « Qu'allons nous faire de cela ? » demanda alors Remus en secouant un peu la boite en fer blanc.

- « Je vais la mettre en lieu sûr avec les autres » souffla Dumbledore en la lui prenant dans main « Elle sera sans doute plus en sécurité que si… »

Mais il fut coupé par le bruit d'une poignée que l'on actionne. Aussi vite que lui permettait son état de fatigue, le professeur Dumbledore referma la boite en fer blanc et alla la mettre dans un des tiroirs de son bureau qu'il referma au moment où Dolorès Ombrage entrait dans la pièce.

- « Ce que me disait Argus était donc vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle « vous êtes de retour. »

- « Je suis effectivement revenu et ma santé va mieux, merci de vous en inquiétez… » lança Dumbledore avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Mais Dolorès ne l'écoutait plus et fixait avec un regard haineux Remus qui le lui rendait bien.

- « Je pensais avoir été claire ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » cracha-t-elle

- « Remus est ici pour me rendre visite » lança Dumbledore « J'ai encore le droit d'inviter qui bon me semble dans mon école… »

- « Votre école ?! » s'exclama Dolorès « Votre école… Voilà quelque chose de très amusant ! Poudlard n'est plus votre école Albus, c'est la mienne ! »

- « Je ne crois pas » murmura Dumbledore « D'après les papiers que j'ai reçu, vous ne deviez assurer que l'intérim en attendant mon retour »

- « C'était effectivement le cas au départ, mais je me doutais bien que vous feriez en sorte de revenir le plus tôt possible alors je suis intervenu auprès du Ministère… Vous êtes un vieil homme Albus, un vieil homme à la santé fragile. Vous n'êtes plus apte à diriger cet établissement d'après le Ministère »

- « Comment faites vous pour toujours parvenir à vos fins ? » demanda la professeur Dumbledore d'un air serein « J'admire vos dons de manipulatrices… »

- « Je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux pour tous… » minauda la jeune femme.

- « Le mieux pour vous Dolorès, le mieux pour vous… » souffla Dumbledore.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois maraudeurs qui se tenaient immobiles dans un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient visiblement outrés et en colère, mais tous savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner à s'énerver alors, ils tentaient de ne pas perdre leur calme.

- « Peu importe ! Vous êtes dans mon école ! Et en tant que Grande Inquisitrice et Directrice… »

- « Grande Inquisitrice ?! » s'exclama Sirius « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bêtise »

- « On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis ! Vous ne devriez même pas être ici ! Je n'ai pas reçu votre demande de visite en trois exemplaires ! »

Sirius, médusé, la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, à la fois amusé et agacé.

- « Je vous disais donc… » reprit la jeune femme « que j'exige que vous quittiez mon école sur le champ et que vous n'y remettiez plus jamais les pieds ! »

- « Je pensais qu'en temps qu'ancien directeur en convalescence j'aurais le droit que conserver mes appartements privés… Mais enfin, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte en effet, je ne supporterais pas de voir Poudlard se transformer en usine à fabriquer des bureaucrates… » lança-t-il fièrement « Laissez moi un heure, le temps d'assembler mes affaires et je m'en irais »

- « Très bien ! » déclara Dolorès d'un ton pincé.

- « Néanmoins, ne vous endormez pas trop sur vos lauriers » reprit Dumbledore « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et je regagnerais mon poste plus tôt que vous ne le croyez… »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard méprisant et hautain avant de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte.

- « Quelle sale… »

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à sourire en entendant ses trois anciens élèves qualifier la jeune femme de toutes sortes de noms que la politesse réprouve.

- « Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? » demanda Sirius après un moment.

- « Me battre pour récupérer mon école ! Ce ne sera après tout qu'une guerre de plus ! »

- « Mais où allez vous aller ? » s'inquiéta Remus

- « Crois-tu que tes amis lycanthropes auraient une chambre à me prêter ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » lui répondit le jeune homme avec assurance « Avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour eux, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de vous rendre la pareille ! »

- « Merci Remus… Auriez vous maintenant l'amabilité d'aller les prévenir le temps que je rassemble mes affaires personnelles, que je mette de l'ordre et que je place les Horcruxes en sûreté ? »

Les trois amis acquiescèrent et après lui avoir assurer de leur soutien, ils quittèrent la pièce en marmonnant combien Dolorès Ombrage était une femme méprisable. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira de tristesse. Il était si las…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

- « Alors, c'est décidé ? On lui prend ça ? » demanda Océane en fixant Sirius qui regardait avec attention le carton d'une petite maison de poupée.

- « Oui ! Ce truc est génial, tu te rends compte que des bulles de savons peuvent sortir par la cheminée ? Et si on lance le bon sort, on peut leur faire prendre plein de formes et de couleurs différentes ! Elle va l'adorer ! »

- « Je pense aussi. En tout cas, notre fille est une enfant gâtée… » murmura Océane en caressant doucement la petite tête de Maelys qu'elle tenait serrée contre elle grâce à un sac kangourou.

- « On ne fête pas son deuxième anniversaire tous les jours » rétorqua Sirius en relevant enfin la tête vers elle en souriant.

- « Tu ne vas pas te servir de cette excuse tous les ans pour la couvrir de cadeaux… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

- « Je n'ai pas encore décidé ! » répondit malicieusement le jeune homme « Tu verras bien l'an prochain ! »

Océane soupira d'un air amusé.

- « C'est bon, on a tout ? » demanda la jeune femme à son mari

- « Je voudrais lui prendre un ballon aussi. On a crevé l'ancien l'autre jour en jouant avec Harry » répondit Sirius « Lily a planté trop de roses dans son jardin ! Les épines, c'est l'enfer des ballons ! »

- « Bon, prenons lui son ballon et sortons d'ici sinon je sens que tu vas finir par lui acheter le magasin en entier ! »

- « En voilà une brillante idée ! »

- « Sirius… »

- « Ok ! Un ballon et se sera tout » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Océane le regarda s'éloigner, le carton de la maison de poupée dans les bras, vers le rayons des balles et ballons.

- « Tu sais quoi chérie ? » murmura la jeune femme à Maelys qui dormait, sa tête confortablement calée contre sa poitrine « Venir dans un magasin de jouet avec ton père c'est presque comme venir avec ta sœur ! »

Le bébé grogna un peu en ouvrant difficilement un oeil, Océane posa un baiser sur sa petite tête et Maelys se rendormit. Au loin dans l'allée, la jeune femme vit alors son mari lui faire signe de venir le rejoindre. Elle regagna donc le comptoir où il terminait de régler leurs achats pendant qu'une jeune vendeuse emballait les cadeaux destinés à Lalyh pour son anniversaire.

- « Voilà votre monnaie, monsieur » lança la vendeuse en lui rendant une poignée de mornilles. « Si vous voulez bien venir par ici nous allons vous donnez vos paquets. »

- « Merci » répondit joyeusement Sirius en s'effaçant tout de même pour laisser Océane passer la première.

Le temps qu'on leur remette les paquets, la jeune femme observa la rue par la baie vitrée. Il y avait plus de monde que ces derniers temps. Le temps de ce début du mois de juillet était favorable aux sorties. Voir briller un soleil radieux avait quelque chose d'étrange quand on pensait que la guerre faisait rage tout autour d'eux. Un éclat blond sortit Océane de ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant marcher sur le trottoir d'en face une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant et vêtue d'un tailleur rose sombre outrageusement moulant. Rita Skeeter déambulait sous ses yeux, visiblement pressée. Le sang d'Océane ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine et l'envie d'aller voir cette pimbêche pour lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur l'avait envahie toute entière.

- « Voilà, on peut y aller ! » lança alors la voix de Sirius la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tourna vers lui en essayant d'oublier que son cœur battait bien plus vite qu'en temps normal. Son mari se tenait devant elle en souriant.

- « Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il après un court instant « Tu as les joues toutes rouges… »

La couleur de la colère qui lui rongeait le cœur…

- « Oui, oui je vais très bien » lui assura Océane en essayant de faire en sorte que son sourire soit le plus convaincant possible

- « Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air bizarre ? » insista-t-il.

Pour réagir aussi calmement, Sirius ne devait pas avoir vu la jeune femme et Océane s'en réjouit alors. En un éclair, elle se trouva une excuse pour fausser compagnie à son mari.

- « Oui, je vais bien, mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai des courses à faire… » lui lança-t-elle

- « Ce n'est pas grave, on va y aller » décréta Sirius.

- « C'est-à-dire… » commença Océane en détachant son sac kangourou de son torse tout en maintenant Maelys « Il ne faudrait peu être plus trop tarder à aller chercher Lalyh chez Molly »

- « Océane, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda Sirius tandis que la jeune femme lui installait le sac de Maelys autour du torse en prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller leur bébé.

- « Rentre à la maison, cache les cadeaux et va chercher Lalyh pendant que je vais acheter ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ! »

- « Mais si Maelys se réveille et qu'elle a faim ? » s'inquiéta Sirius d'un air grave.

- « Je ne pense pas » répondit la jeune femme en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- « Elle a mangé avant de partir et ne t'en fait pas je ne serais pas longue, je te le promets ».

Puis sans attendre la réponse de son mari, la jeune femme quitta le magasin d'un pas rapide. Elle avait perdu du temps, et espérait ne pas avoir perdu la trace de la journaliste. Bien sur, elle aurait très bien pu avouer à Sirius ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Mais le jeune homme aurait sans doute réussit à la dissuader, en lui disant que cela ne servait plus à rien de remuer le passé, que tout ceci était derrière eux et qu'ils devaient aller de l'avant. Mais Océane, qui n'était pourtant pas d'une nature vengeresse, n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : se venger.

Cette sale peste avait mis son couple en péril, elle l'avait fait douter de son mari et elle se servait de l'image de son homme pour se faire mousser et faire croire qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait.

Sirius n'était pas parfait, mais Océane en était toujours aussi éperdument amoureuse qu'au début de leur relation et elle ne tolérait pas que quiconque se l'approprie. C'est pourquoi elle était bien décidé à trouver un moyen pour faire payer à Rita Skeeter ce qu'elle leur avait fait endurer. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais Océane faisait confiance à son imagination…

Au détour d'une rue, la jeune femme aperçut enfin la silhouette vulgairement provocante de la journaliste et serra les poings. Elle la vit se diriger vers un grand bâtiment, alors Océane accéléra le pas. Elle reconnut l'endroit en s'en rapprochant. Il s'agissait tout simplement du siège de la Gazette du Sorcier. La jeune femme y était déjà venue, des mois auparavant, au tout début de l'histoire des articles bidons… Elle était alors très loin de se douter de la tournure que prendraient les évènements. Océane prit une grande inspiration et en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus calme possible elle prit une allure plus convenable. Rita venait de tourner dans un couloir du bâtiment quand la jeune femme y entra à son tour. Fort heureusement, le guichet d'accueil était désert et Océane put s'aventurer dans les couloirs sans rendre de compte à personne. Elle suivit la journaliste qui ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte qu'elle était suivit jusqu'à son bureau où elle s'enferma. Océane s'arrêta un moment pour tenter de retrouver son calme et ses esprits. Mais son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et ses nerfs étaient déjà en pelote. Constatant que ses tentatives de retour au calme étaient vouées à l'échec, la jeune femme les abandonna et vint se placer devant la porte. Elle prit une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration et frappa quelques coups secs. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné.

- « Oui ? » lança la voix horripilante de Rita à travers la porte « Qui est-ce ? »

Océane savait pertinemment que si elle s'annonçait, jamais la journaliste ne viendrait lui ouvrir elle choisit donc de garder le silence.

- « Qui est-ce ? » insista la journaliste.

Mais la jeune femme garda la silence, fière et droite devant la porte du bureau.

- « Par Merlin ! Qui est là ?! » commença à s'énerver Rita.

Océane entendit alors depuis l'intérieur du bureau le bruit d'une chaise que l'on recule et quelques secondes plus tard, la poignée s'activa. Mais, la porte n'eut pas le temps de s'ouvrir de plus de quelques centimètres que le visage de Rita apparut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise et avant qu'Océane ait le temps de réagir, la porte s'était refermée avec fracas et le verrou fut mis.

- « Partez ! » hurla la voix de Rita depuis l'intérieur.

- « C'est hors de question ! » s'écria alors Océane « Nous avons des comptes à régler toutes les deux et je veux que nous le fassions maintenant ! »

- « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! » mentit la journaliste.

- « Oh que si, vous le savez très bien et il est hors de question que je parte sans vous avoir vu ! » s'exclama Océane en donnant un grand coup sur la porte avec le plat de sa main. « Je resterais assise devant votre porte toute la journée s'il le faut ! »

Rita ne répondit rien. Océane attendit quelques minutes en silence. Elle était déterminée. Maintenant qu'elle avait la journaliste sous la main, il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse partir. Elle allait lui expliquer sa manière de penser à cette pauvre fille. Rita Skeeter allait comprendre qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à son couple en tout impunité.

Fatiguée d'attendre debout, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le sol, dos au mur, ne quittant pas la porte des yeux. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses bras encerclant ses genoux et son menton calé entre les deux rotules, Océane se sentait d'attaque à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait mais qu'elle n'espérait pas trop long tout de même. Elle avait un nourrisson à nourrir régulièrement et elle n'osait pas imaginer les reproches que lui ferait Sirius si elle manquait l'heure de la prochaine tétée. Mais la jeune femme avait encore une bonne heure devant elle et elle était persuadée que ce serait bien suffisant pour faire sortir cette punaise de son trou.

Tandis qu'elle patientait, la jeune femme inventa toute sorte de scénarios vengeurs à l'encontre de la journaliste. Elle se découvrait d'ailleurs une imagination débordante dans ce domaine. Toutes ses idées étaient meilleures les unes que les autres. Il allait être difficile de faire un choix le moment venue. Océane ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle qui était si calme et si douce en temps normal, elle qui empêchait Sirius de faire ce genre de choses d'habitude, n'avait aucun remord à attendre dans ce couloir sombre le moment où sa vengeance pourrait enfin avoir lieu.

Le temps passa lentement et Océane commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Elle décida d'accélérer un peu les choses. Elle se leva et alla actionner la poignée mais la porte demeurait fermée. La jeune femme se mit donc à tambouriner sur la porte.

- « Skeeter ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher ici ! Venez me voir en face si vous l'osez ! Venez me dire en face tout ce que avez écrit sur mon mari » criait-elle tout en martelant la porte de son poing.

- « Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ! » lança alors la voix d'une jeune femme derrière son dos.

Océane se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec, si on en croyait le badge qu'elle portait sur son uniforme, la sorcière d'accueil.

- « Qui êtes vous madame ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je m'appelle Océane Black et je voudrais parler à Rita Skeeter, mais elle refuse de m'ouvrir » expliqua Océane d'un ton qu'elle espérait calme.

- « Miss Skeeter n'est pas là, ce n'est pas la peine de vous acharner ainsi sur la porte de son bureau » répondit avec sévérité la sorcière d'accueil.

- « Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! » rétorqua Océane « Je l'ai vu entrer ici, s'enfermer et je suis restée devant la porte tout le temps ! Elle est forcément encore à l'intérieur »

- « Vous vous trompez madame. J'ai vu Miss Skeeter quitter nos locaux il y a une demi heure environs. Elle avait l'air très pressée quand elle est passé devant mon guichet »

- « Vous voulez dire qu'elle était dans le hall d'entrée ?! » s'étonna Océane « Elle n'a pourtant pas quitté cette pièce ! Je montais la garde ! Je m'en serais rendue compte ! »

- « Je l'ai vu quitter ce bâtiment aussi sûrement que je vous vois devant moi à cet instant » lui assura la sorcière d'un air agacé.

- « Il y a un moyen de rejoindre le hall sans passer par ici ? » demanda Océane qui ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui se passait.

- « Absolument aucun ! »

- « Mais enfin ! C'est insensé ! » souffla la jeune femme « Elle était là ! Je lui ai parlé ! Elle refusait de m'ouvrir… »

La sorcière d'accueil soupira alors et tira de sa poche un trousseau de clés et s'approcha de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et s'effaça pour laisser passer Océane. Le bureau était désert. Par la fenêtre ouverte, un léger vent frais faisait danser les rideaux. Incrédule, Océane fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas pu se volatiliser ! Elle était à l'intérieur et l'instant d'après elle n'y était plus… »

- « Peut-on transplaner ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Non, comme le stipule la loi de 1564 concernant les lieux publics et les entreprises » récita la sorcière d'accueil d'un air agacé.

- « C'est incompréhensible… » souffla Océane en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Elle se pencha un peu mais se recula bien vite. Elle donnait sur un mur de plus de cinq mètres de haut, impossible à escalader et à descendre à mains nues et sans aucune sorte d'échappatoire.

- « Maintenant que vous avez constaté par vous-même que Miss Skeeter n'est pas dans son bureau, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter cet endroit. Je lui ferais part de votre visite… » lança la sorcière d'accueil.

- « Ce ne sera pas la peine ! » répondit Océane avec humeur tandis qu'elle quittait le bureau puis le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier.

La jeune femme n'y comprenait rien : comment Rita Skeeter avait-elle pu lui échapper ?

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

Dolorès était de très mauvaise humeur depuis la veille. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le retour inopportun du professeur Dumbledore à Poudlard. De quel droit se vieillard sénile se permettait de remettre les pieds dans son école à elle ?! Elle était devenue Directrice, c'est donc elle qui avait les pleins pouvoirs. Mais le savoir hors de Ste Mangouste lui faisait craindre le pire pour son avenir. Le Ministère lui avait déjà fait savoir que l'ancien Directeur avait fait la demande de reprendre ses fonctions.

L'année scolaire étant désormais terminée à Poudlard, on lui avait répondu que sa demande serait étudiée au cours de l'été et qu'une décision serait prise pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire ce qui laissait un peu de répit à Dolorès qui cherchait déjà un moyen pour empêcher Dumbledore de revenir. Ce métier lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle le cède. Elle avait enfin le vrai pouvoir… Elle décidait de tout, des punitions, des remises de points, de la gestion des différents clubs. Elle savait que si on lui permettait de garder ce poste, elle parviendrait au fil des ans à modeler les jeunes esprits crédules des élèves pour y imprimer sa vision des choses et rien ne lui procurait plus de plaisir.

Assise derrière son bureau et devant une bonne tasse de thé, la jeune femme réfléchissait avec délice aux changements qu'elle allait opérer pendant les vacances et qui seraient applicables dès la rentrée pour mieux contrôler les étudiants. L'idée d'une Brigade Inquisitoriale naissait dans son esprit quand on frappa à sa porte. Dolorès fronça les sourcils.

- « Entrez ! » lança-t-elle avec sévérité.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors et Minerva McGonagall, l'air encore plus pincé que jamais fit son apparition. Dolorès ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Sa collègue devait être verte de rage et de dépit de s'être vu voler le poste de Directrice sous son nez… Elle devait en rêver depuis si longtemps… Mais le Ministère n'avait pas vu en elle les conditions requises pour faire une bonne dirigeante, c'était bien fait pour elle ! Elle lui avait même fait entendre que dans ses conditions, elle voulait démissionner mais dès le lendemain, elle était venue lui dire qu'après mûre réflexion, et en avoir discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore –toujours lui, à croire qu'ici personne ne prenait de décision sans son avis- elle n'avait pas le droit de partir dans l'état actuel des choses à Poudlard. Elle laissait sous entendre que l'école était en danger, c'était tout bonnement ridicule ! Mais là n'était pas le propos.

- « Qui a-t-il Minerva ? » demanda Dolorès en se levant.

- « Je voulais juste vous annoncer que tous les élèves ont quittés le château pour Pré au Lard où les attend le Poudlard Express. D'ordinaire, le directeur de l'école se trouve sur le perron du château pour assister à ce départ… » lança-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

- « Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, les choses ont changé ici ! Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre une heure sous un soleil de plomb pour saluer une marmaille désordonnée et bruyante qui se fiche de moi autant que je me fiche d'eux ! »

- « Très bien » souffla McGonagall de son même air pincé « Je suis venue également vous demandez quand les grilles de corrections nous seront fournies »

- « Les grilles de corrections ? » demanda Dolorès d'un air surpris.

- « Le planning si vous préférez » soupira McGonagall « Pour organiser la correction des différents examens de fin d'année. D'ordinaire nous commençons par les ASPICs et les BUSEs, mais comme tout à changé ici… » ironisa-t-elle.

Dolorès serra les poing et ravala sa salive. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, cela aurait fait trop plaisir à sa collègue qui la fixait d'un petit air narquois. La jeune femme n'avait absolument pas pensé qu'une fois les examens terminés, il faudrait les corriger. Elle avait déjà eu tellement de mal à terminer de les mettre en place et ce malgré les notes importantes du professeur Dumbledore qu'elle avait trouvé à ce sujet en fouillant dans son bureau.

- « Je n'ai pas encore décidé du moment où je vous ferez parvenir ces plannings » mentit-elle alors avec aplomb. « Je vous le ferais savoir en temps et en heure… Vous pouvez partir ! » lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

Minerva McGonagall ne souffla pas mot, elle se contenta de lui rendre son regard mauvais avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter son bureau. Dolorès soupira alors. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la manière dont on organisait une correction d'examen… Si sa mémoire était bonne, il y avait aussi eu la présence d'un jury pour les examens de cinquième et septième année… Il faudrait donc sans doute prendre contact avec eux pour récupérer leurs notes. La jeune femme se mit à grogner. Cela allait lui prendre un temps monstrueux ! Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir passer des vacances tranquilles. Elle soupira et se leva. Peut être que le professeur Dumbledore avait aussi des fiches concernant la manière d'organiser les plannings… Elle décida alors d'aller une nouvelle fois inspecter son bureau.

Elle quitta le sien et prit les couloirs qui la mèneraient à destination quand des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna au moment où le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal arrivait à sa hauteur. En effet, depuis sa nomination au poste de Directrice, la jeune femme n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à l'éducation et avait fait engager un jeune homme charmant dont elle comptait bien se rapprocher assez rapidement.

- « Miss Ombrage ! Justement je voulais vous voir »

- « Et bien que se passe-t-il Gilderoy ? » minauda la jeune femme de sa voix la plus charmeuse, en battant des cils.

Le jeune homme lui rendit un sourire éblouissant et arrangea –inutilement- une mèche de ses beaux cheveux blonds.

- « L'année scolaire est finie et je voulais savoir si mon poste serait reconduit l'année prochaine ? » demanda le jeune homme avec éloquence « Je n'ai enseigné ici que quelques jours, mais je m'y suis tant plu. Cette expérience est tellement différente de toutes celles que j'ai vécu et c'est tout aussi enrichissant »

- « Tant mieux… » gloussa Dolorès en souriant.

Elle se tenait en effet devant le plus grand aventurier de leur époque ! Il avait connu déjà tant de péripéties… Cet homme était un héro.

- « Et bien… » souffla-t-elle « J'écrirais un rapport au Ministère en stipulant combien de le professeur Lockhart est brillant et que se serait un grand tort de ne plus le compter parmi notre équipe pédagogique… »

- « Vous seriez vraiment cela ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. « Vous comprenez ma chère, après tout ce que j'ai vécu, après toute mes aventures, après toutes ces vies que j'ai sauvé, j'éprouve le besoin de faire partager mon savoir et mes expériences à la nouvelle génération… »

- « Bien sûr » lui assura la jeune femme avec un air appuyé. « Et surtout quelle fierté pour nous de compter parmi nos enseignant un héro tel que vous ! C'est un honneur ! »

- « Je comprends… » souffla Lockhart en souriant d'un air compréhensif « Merci en tout cas d'intercéder en ma faveur au Ministère… »

- « Mais je vous en prie Gilderoy, c'est un plaisir de… Ça alors ! »

Lockhart sursauta en entendant son exclamation.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je ne sais pas encore » souffla Dolorès d'un air grave tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre par laquelle elle apercevait la maison du Garde Chasse de Poudlard.

De la fumée s'élevait par la cheminée, signe que son propriétaire était enfin de retour. Dolorès n'avait jamais vu cet homme depuis qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard et se demandait bien ce que justifiait une telle absence. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, elle pourrait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions et l'évaluer comme elle l'avait fait avec tous ses collègues. S'il était trop mauvais, elle ne s'encombrerait pas de lui. C'était comme ça qu'elle comptait désormais faire tourner son école. Ne garder que de bons éléments comme ce charmant Gilderoy et éliminer les autres.

- « Excusez moi… » souffla Dolorès à l'intention de son professeur qui la fixait d'un air surpris. « Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Nous reparlerons une autre fois » ajouta-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre du nouveau venu.

Elle courut presque pour se rendre à l'extérieur du château et c'est passablement essoufflée qu'elle arriva devant la cabane du Garde Chasse. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledore lui avait promis pour la rentrée le poste de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, rien n'était moins sûr.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était présentable, la jeune femme frappa quelques coups secs à la porte. Elle attendit mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle insista un peu plus, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Intriguée, la jeune femme se pencha un peu pour regarder par la fenêtre si elle voyait l'intérieur de la hutte, mais cette dernière était déserte. Dolorès fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que tout cela pouvait signifier.

- « Monsieur Hagrid ? » appela-t-elle dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse « Monsieur Hagrid ?! »

Un bruissement provenant de la forêt interdite la fit sursauter. Elle détestait cet endroit où elle avait l'impression d'être en permanence épiée. Elle était persuadée qu'elle devait être infestée de créatures répugnantes.

- « Monsieur Hagrid c'est vous ? » demanda-t-elle sans conviction.

- « Qui est là ? » demanda une grosse voix qui la fit une nouvelle fois sursauter.

La jeune femme quitta le seuil de la porte pour faire le tour de la maisonnette. Là, elle aperçut un homme gigantesque à l'allure massive à moitié caché derrière les arbres.

- « Je suis Dolorès Ombrage, je suis la Directrice de Poudlard » annonça-t-elle aussi calmement que possible.

- « C'est Albus Dumbledore le Directeur de Poudlard ! » tonna la grosse voix.

- « Plus maintenant » répondit Dolorès « Il est partit pour des raisons de santé »

- « Le professeur Dumbledore est malade ?! » s'exclama alors l'homme d'un air affolé. « Mais que c'est-il passé ? »

Il sortit de sa cachette et Dolorès eut un mouvement de recul. Cet homme était un monstre ! Gigantesque et vêtu de haillon, sa barbe lui mangeait les trois quarts du visage et ses cheveux en broussaille formaient une drôle de touffe confuse au dessus de sa tête. Sa pilosité développée ne cachait pourtant pas l'œil au beurre noir qu'il arborait sans parler des très nombreuses blessures qui recouvraient ses bras.

- « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante « Comment va-t-il ? Par Merlin et dire que je n'en savais rien ! » se lamenta-t-il.

- « Vous êtes Rubeus Hagrid ? » demanda Dolorès d'une petite voix.

- « Oui, c'est moi ! Mais le professeur… »

- « Prend un repos bien mérité, ne vous en faites pas ! » répondit alors la jeune femme avec bien plus de fermeté. « Vous êtes donc le Garde Chasse de Poudlard… »

- « Oui » répondit Hagrid qui semblait un peu perdu.

- « Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à votre poste ces dernières semaines ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- « Je … Je… J'étais en voyage… » bafouilla le jeune homme en jetant un regard inquiet à la forêt.

- « Pour quels motifs ? » demanda Dolorès en essayant de voir ce qu'il trouvait à la forêt.

- « C'est personnel ! » répondit-t-il sur la défensive

- « Tiens donc… » souffla Dolorès « Mais encore… »

- « Je ne veux pas en parler »

- « Parfait ! » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton pincé. « Puisque vous étiez absent, vous n'avez pas encore pris connaissance des changements qui se sont opérés à Poudlard » annonça-t-elle « Je passerais dans la semaine faire votre évaluation… »

- « Ma quoi ? »

- « Votre évaluation… Ce qui me permettra de savoir s'il est judicieux de vous garder dans notre équipe pédagogique… »

- « Mais le professeur Dumbledore… »

- « …. N'est plus directeur de cet établissement, monsieur Hagrid ! »

A cet instant, un arbre un peu plus loin dans la forêt fut soulevé dans les airs avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd.

- « Oh non… » souffla Hagrid d'un air affolé.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » lança Dolorès d'un air affolé.

- « Je ne sais pas… » lança le Garde Chasse d'une voix blanche

- « C'est pourtant votre travail de le savoir ! Trouvez ce qui a causé cela et expulsez le de la forêt ! Je repasserais dans la semaine »

Et sans attendre son reste, la jeune femme quitta l'endroit. Elle avait toujours été terrifiée par cette forêt et pris note que ce Hagrid ne semblait pas très équilibré…. Elle allait l'avoir à l'œil.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

- « Harry ! Syrielle ! Dépêchez vous ! » s'exclama Lily en posant sur le tapis du salon Jack qui la regardait d'un air étonné.

- « Za pas ma saussure ! » lui répondit Syrielle qui arrivait en courant vers elle, en chaussettes.

- « Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à jouer avec et si vous les laissiez à leur place, on ne perdrait pas tant de temps à chaque fois pour les retrouver… » soupira Lily en s'approchant de sa fille. « Tu as regardé sous le canapé ? »

- « Nan ! » s'exclama Syrielle avant de s'allonger sur le sol pour inspecter les dessous du meuble. « Oh ! »

- « Elles y sont ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

- « Vi ! » lança la petite fille en tendant le bras pour essayer de les atteindre.

Mais elle était trop petite et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à attraper ses chaussures. Lily allait intervenir quand une petite tornade brune passa près d'elle.

- « Moi je peux ! » s'exclama Harry en se jetant sur le sol et en disparaissant presque sous le meuble.

Lily se releva et le regarda faire en souriant tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Syrielle, assise sur le sol, le fixait avec admiration. Quand Harry sortit de sous le canapé, il tenait dans ses mains les deux petites chaussures noires de sa sœur mais aussi quelques moutons de poussières accrochés à son T-shirt. Lily soupira doucement et épousseta son fils. Harry s'approcha alors de sa sœur et lui tendit les chaussures.

- « Tiens ! » lança-t-il en les posant devant elle.

- « Syrielle ? Qu'est ce que tu dis à Harry ? » demanda Lily.

- « Marci ! » s'exclama la fillette qui se releva et attrapa son grand frère par le cou.

Elle le força à se baisser et lui donna un gros baiser mouillé sur la joue. Harry se mit à rire tandis qu'il essuyait sa joue à l'aide de sa manche.

- « Maintenant que tout le monde à récupéré ses chaussures, on va les mettre ! » déclara Lily en faisant le tour du canapé pour s'y installer.

Jack, quand à lui, était toujours sagement assis sur le tapis. C'était un bébé de sept mois très éveillé et surtout très curieux. Il avait d'ailleurs réussit à attraper un livre qui traînait sur la table basse et bavait dessus avec application.

- « Ne mange pas ça trésor ! » soupira Lily en le lui prenant des mains « Ce n'est pas propre ! ».

Elle le posa un peu plus loin, mais Jack qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille se mit à quatre pattes et entreprit de ramper de l'autre côté de la table basse pour récupérer son ''jouet''.

- « Jack… Maman a dit non ! » répéta Lily tandis que son fils tendait désespérément la main pour tenter d'attraper le livre.

Le bébé la fixa alors un moment avant de remuer la lèvre inférieur, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larme.

- « Pas de ça avec moi jeune homme ! » déclara la jeune femme en se levant pour aller prendre son fils dans ses bras. « Tu ne dois pas manger les livres de Maman… »

Jack lui lança un regard boudeur qui se transforma vite en sourire quand Lily lui fit une grimace.

- « C'est bon ? Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda alors James en descendant les escaliers.

- « Presque ! Il te reste deux paires de chaussures à enfiler et des lacets à nouer ! » déclara la jeune femme d'un air amusé en désignant du menton, Harry et Syrielle qui attendait sur le canapé, leurs chaussures soigneusement posées près d'eux.

James s'approcha de deux petits et très rapidement, tout le monde fut enfin prêt. Lily installa Jack dans sa poussette tandis que son mari allait chercher dans son bureau les cadeaux destinés à Lalyh. Après avoir encore une fois expliquer à Harry et Syrielle qui piétinait d'impatience qu'ils n'étaient pas pour eux, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en grand. Lily le vit regarder de part et d'autre qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs qui puisse être des mangemorts déguisés, avant de laisser passer leurs enfants.

- « Allez les Potter ! Le premier chez Tonton Sirius à gagner ! » décréta-t-il en leur faisant signe de partir.

Harry et Syrielle s'élancèrent donc en courant et en riant de l'autre côté de la rue tandis que James l'aidait à faire passer la poussette. Ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs enfants quand ils les virent revenir en courant de plus belle.

- « C'est moi qu'a gagné ! » déclara Harry à bout de souffle.

- « Qui ai gagné, trésor » corrigea Lily en souriant.

- « Ma veux pousser ! » lança alors Syrielle en s'agrippant à la poignée de la poussette de son petit frère.

- « Moi aussi ! » s'exclama à son tour Harry en poussant sa sœur.

- « Hé ! » cria cette dernière.

- « Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux ! » gronda alors James « Il y a suffisamment de place pour vous deux ! »

Harry et Syrielle se postèrent donc chacun à un coin de la poussette et entreprirent de conduire Jack de l'autre côté de la route. Lily vit que son mari en profitait pour se rapprocher d'elle et elle se laissa enlacer la taille avec plaisir.

- « Tu te rends compte que Lalyh a déjà deux ans ! » souffla-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « C'est fou comme le temps passe vite ! Tu verras que sans qu'on s'aperçoive de rien ce sera au tour de Syrielle ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- « Et il y aura l'anniversaire de Harry avant… Par Merlin, on ne va pas arrêter de faire la fête ! »

- « Ça changera de d'habitude… » murmura la jeune femme.

James posa un baiser sur sa tempe et c'est en silence qu'ils rejoignirent leurs enfants. Harry et Syrielle avaient abandonné leur frère dans sa poussette au beau milieu du jardin et étaient partis sonner à la porte. Remus venait de leur ouvrir et les deux enfants lui sautèrent au cou.

- « Tonton Remus, ça moi que j'ai gagné la course ! » annonça fièrement Harry au jeune homme qui souriait.

- « Tu courrais contre qui ? » s'intéressa Remus.

- « Syrielle…. »

- « Et ma za poussé Dzack ! » expliqua la fillette.

- « Moi aussi d'abord ! » rétorqua son grand frère.

- « Ben dis donc, il s'en passe des choses chez vous ! » souffla Remus en les reposant sur le sol. « Et si vous alliez dire bon anniversaire à Lalyh ? »

- « Oui ! » crièrent en cœur les deux enfants avant de s'élancer joyeusement dans la maison.

- « Quelle énergie ! » souffla Remus tandis qu'il posait un baiser sur chacune des joues de Lily

- « Ne m'en parle pas ! Ils me fatiguent par moment » souffla la jeune femme en laissant passer James qui tenait Jack dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour bonhomme ! » salua Remus en se penchant vers le bébé « Tu as l'air plus calme toi ! »

- « Ce n'est qu'une impression ! Maintenant qu'il rampe, il part à la conquête du monde ! » répondit James en souriant.

Tout en continuant à discuter, ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent Océane, Sirius, Ted ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Nymphadora jouait un peu plus loin avec les enfants mais vint quand même les embrasser, visiblement contente de les voir. Lily l'était aussi. Elle trouvait qu'elle était une petite fille formidable. Lalyh vint aussi embrasser sa marraine qui lui souhaita un très bon anniversaire. La petite fille parvint même à l'entraîner avec elle et sans qu'elle s'en soit vraiment rendue compte, Lily jouait à la poupée entre sa filleule, sa fille, Ginny et Nymphadora.

- « Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda Océane en se penchant vers elle.

- « Oui » répondit Lily en souriant « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

- « Non merci ! » répondit la jeune femme en riant « Je vais apporter le gâteau… »

En entendant cela, tous les enfants relevèrent la tête en souriant. Lily se leva et se dirigea avec son amie vers la cuisine.

- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non, merci » répondit Océane en prenant un grand couteau.

- « Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre… »

- « Je vais bien » lui assura Océane « Je t'assures, c'est plutôt Sirius qui m'inquiète. Il a l'air un peu perdu depuis cette histoire d'Horcruxe avec son frère… Il dit que ça n'a rien à voir et qu'il va très bien, mais je ne suis pas aveugle… »

- « Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui » murmura Lily.

- « Je sais bien, mais apparemment, il ne veut pas m'en parler. Je ne vais tout de même pas le forcer »

- « Non, bien sûr… »

- « Ne parlons plus de ça pour le moment ! » décréta alors Océane « C'est l'anniversaire de Lalyh ! »

- « Oui ! » répondit Lily en souriant.

Elle regarda son amie prendre l'immense gâteau au chocolat et la suivit dans le salon. Tout le monde avait déjà pris place autour de la table. Lalyh était installée au bout, à côté de son papa qui souriait largement, Maelys dans les bras. Les deux bougies furent allumées et tout le monde chanta « joyeux anniversaire » à la petite fille qui tapait dans ses mains, un éblouissant sourire éclairant son visage. Elle souffla ensuite avec beaucoup de facilité les deux petites flammes vacillantes et tout le monde l'applaudit, Lalyh n'était pas peu fière.

Le gâteau ne fit pas long feu. Il était délicieux et pendant un court instant, il n'y eut pas un seul bruit dans la maison. Même Jack eut le droit de goûter et le petit garçon apprécia tellement qu'il plongea la tête dans l'assiette de son papa qui ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il se releva le visage tout barbouillé sous les éclats de rire des autres enfants.

Une fois toutes les assiettes vides et tous les visages nettoyés, tout le monde s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la reine de la fête ouvrir ses cadeaux. Océane et Sirius ne s'étaient pas trompés en choisissant le leur. Le cri de joie de la fillette quand elle découvrit sa maison de poupée valait à lui seul tout l'or du monde. Les deux parents, ravis se tenaient la main en souriant. La petite fille fut bien gâtée. Quelques vêtements, des livres de coloriage, une poupée et un ballon, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lily en sa qualité de marraine, lui avait acheté une petite chaîne en or au bout de laquelle un petit ''L'' se balançait doucement. Le bijou était à la fois simple, joli et surtout solide. Lalyh en était enchantée et vint lui faire un énorme bisou. C'était selon elle, « un collier de princesse ». Personne ne la détrompa sur ce point.

Puis, les enfants retournèrent à leur jeu. Les garçons réquisitionnant le ballon pour aller jouer dans le jardin tandis que les fillettes se passionnaient pour la jolie maison de poupée. Les adultes reprirent le cours de leur discussion. Lily regarda tout autour d'elle et aperçut Sirius qui observait d'un air grave le jardin par la baie vitrée. Elle décida d'aller se rejoindre.

- « On va faire un tour dans le jardin ? » proposa-t-elle doucement.

- « Si tu veux » souffla le jeune homme en la laissant passer la première.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence dans le jardin. Lily se tourna à un moment et aperçut James, Remus et Océane qui les regardaient d'un air grave. Elle leur adressa un sourire pour les rassurer.

- « Ils sont en train de nous espionner ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix amusée.

- « Tout juste » répondit Lily en se tournant vers lui « Ils veulent savoir si tu vas vraiment aussi bien que tu le prétends. Océane surtout est très inquiète… »

- « Je sais » murmura Sirius « Mais il y a des choses que ne sont pas faciles à dire »

- « C'est parce que tu as appris que Regulus avait fait quelque chose de bien contre Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

- « Tu réagirais comment toi si tu avais appris que ta sœur avait fait quelque chose dont tu aurais toutes les raisons d'être fière ? » demanda à son tour Sirius.

Lily resta un moment pensive.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… Quel genre de chose ? »

Sirius souffla un moment et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- « Et bien, imagine que ta sœur s'engage à prendre soin de tes enfants et à les élever comme s'ils étaient les siens si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à James et toi… »

- « Je suppose que je serais très surprise en effet » concéda Lily « Pétunia m'a tellement répété qu'elle considérait les sorciers comme des monstres et qu'elle ne me considérait plus comme faisant partie de sa famille… »

- « Regulus a toujours eu une attitude de parfait petit partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres… » marmonna Sirius « Et voilà que je découvre qu'il a détruit un Horcruxe ! C'est incompréhensible… »

- « Tu sais Sirius, je pense que si Pétunia faisait un geste vers moi, j'essayerais de comprendre ce qui la motive. Peut être même de la comprendre tout court… »

- « Pourtant elle t'en a fait baver, pas vrai »

- « Oui. Mais vouloir aller de l'avant nécessite parfois de tirer un trait sur le passé » souffla Lily

- « Je n'y arrive pas » grogna Sirius « Je n'arrive pas à oublier combien il a pu être odieux ! Je n'arrive pas à oublier que déjà tout petit, il me dénonçait à Mère pour avoir plus de gâteau. Je ne veux pas oublier qu'il est mort avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ! Et faire comme si ce n'était rien c'est intolérable ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

- « Je comprends tout à fait » lui assura Lily. « Et puis, la différence c'est surtout que ma sœur à moi est toujours vivante… C'est bien plus difficile de penser du mal d'une personne décédée… »

- « Depuis ce soir où on a été récupérer cet Horcruxe je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ! J'essaye de me convaincre mais je n'y arrive pas… J'essaye de me persuader… »

- « Te persuader de quoi Sirius ? » demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

- « Me persuader qu'il mérite que je l'aime un peu… » murmura le jeune homme à voix basse « mais c'est au dessus de mes forces ! »

Lily le regarda un moment interdite et le jeune homme reprit.

- « Ce qu'il a fait est une preuve de lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui, en définitive il s'est opposé à lui et ce serait normal qu'on lui reconnaisse ça. Ça mériterait bien un peu de considération mais… Mais je ne peux pas ! Moi, son frère de sang je suis incapable de lui accorder la moindre reconnaissance pour son acte parce que pour moi ça ne rachète pas tout ce qu'il a pu faire auparavant ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est monstrueux comme raisonnement ! »

- « Sirius ! » souffla Lily en se postant devant lui et en prenant entre ses mains une des siennes. « Personne ne te demande de faire preuve d'affection envers Regulus. On sait tout que ton enfance n'a pas été facile, personne ne te demande de pardonner ça »

- « Pourtant grâce à lui un Horcruxe a été détruit… »

- « Je sais et pour moi, pour Harry et même pour toi, c'est important. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut que tu te forces à trouver des raisons d'aimer ton frère »

- « Mon seul vrai frère ça a toujours été James… »

- « Je sais »

- « J'ai horreur de remuer le passé ! Je savais que retourner dans cette maudite maison serait mauvais pour moi ! » grogna Sirius.

- « C'est normal qu'il te faille du temps pour digérer tout ça…On est tous conscient que ce n'est pas facile, et on est tous avec toi »

- « Je sais et je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous… » souffla le jeune homme en souriant faiblement.

- « Par Merlin ! Mieux vaut ne pas y penser ! » plaisanta Lily avant de reprendre son sérieux « S'il te plait Sirius, parle à Océane et essaye de lui expliquer ce que tu viens de me dire. Elle n'a pas de frère ni de sœur mais elle t'écoutera et je suis sûre que ça te fera autant de bien qu'à elle. Elle n'aime pas quand tu te renfermes sur toi-même… »

- « Je lui parlerais… » promis Sirius « C'est normal qu'elle veuille comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête… Surtout que j'ai l'impression que ça la travaille aussi… »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Oui, hier pendant qu'on faisait les achats pour l'anniversaire, elle est partie d'un seul coup, en me laissant seul avec Maelys. Elle a dit qu'elle avait des courses à faire, mais elle est revenue les mains vides et d'une humeur épouvantable. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait… Je crois qu'elle a dû en avoir assez de me voir morose… »

- « Tu verras tout va s'arranger… » souffla Lily

- « Comme toujours, je sais… » murmura Sirius « Merci d'être venue me parler Lily ! Ça m'a fait du bien»

Lily lui rendit son sourire et tous les deux rejoignirent les autres adultes et leurs discussions.


	145. Chapter 145

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante quatre : Tout le bonheur du monde**

_  
« On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde  
Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain  
Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre  
Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien  
(…)  
J'sais pas quel monde on vous laissera  
On fait d'notre mieux seulement parfois  
J'ose espérer que ça suffira  
A assouvir votre insouciance et à apaiser notre conscience »  
Sinsémilia_

- « Mais vous n'allez rien faire ? » demanda Lily au professeur Dumbledore qui présidait la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- « Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux rien faire » répondit le vieux sorcier d'un air grave. « Le Ministère veut profiter des vacances scolaires pour mettre les choses au point »

- « Mais vous êtes toujours le Directeur de Poudlard non ? Elle n'était pas là qu'en remplacement ? » demanda James d'une voix grave.

- « C'est effectivement ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais il semblerait que Miss Ombrage en ait décidé autrement » souffla le professeur.

- « Quelle horrible bonne femme ! » grogna Hagrid en frappant du poing sur la table la faisant trembler dangereusement.

Sirius tendit d'ailleurs la main pour empêcher son verre de tomber sur le sol et se mit à sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le Garde Chasse. Sa mission avait duré très longtemps, même le professeur Dumbledore avait commencé à se poser des questions. En tout cas, maintenant il était de retour et même s'il semblait dans un sale état, Sirius était content de le revoir.

- « Je vous promets professeur, je n'ai pas du tout aimé la manière dont elle m'a parlé… » continua Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

- « Dolorès n'aime qu'elle. Au mieux elle t'ignore au pire elle te méprise ! » grogna Remus d'une voix mauvaise en serrant les poings sur la table.

Sirius croisa alors le regard de James. Tous les deux avaient l'air grave. Remus était quelqu'un de très calme et de très conciliant. Le voir autant en colère contre quelqu'un était très rare. Dolorès Ombrage devait vraiment être une horrible femme. Remus ne l'avait jamais aimé, même du temps où il sortait avec Kathleen, et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait… Cette femme devait être une vraie plaie.

- « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de nos affinités avec Miss Ombrage » trancha le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

- « Pourtant c'est bien elle le cœur du problème » lança Minerva McGonagall qui était assise non loin de lui. « Depuis qu'elle a prit ses fonctions, elle s'est mise en tête de tout régir. Elle a pris les commandes de l'école et je ne sais pas quels sont ses appuis au Ministère mais elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut »

- « Dolorès est très douée en ce qui concerne la manipulation » lança Remus d'un ton égal « Elle cerne rapidement la personnalité des personnes qui ont de l'influence et s'arrange toujours pour les caresser dans le sens du poil. C'est comme ça qu'elle obtient ce qu'elle veut en général »

- « Tu sembles bien la connaître ? » demanda McGonagall d'un air grave.

- « Oui, je suis une des rares personnes qu'elle n'a pas su cerner… Nous nous sommes détestés à l'instant même où nous nous sommes rencontrés » expliqua-t-il d'une voix tellement sévère que personne d'autre n'osa lui poser de questions sur la jeune femme.

Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Sirius n'aimait pas voir son ami aussi remonté, et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul, James avait l'air grave et Lily qui était la plus proche de lui avait posé sa main sur son bras pour l'inciter à se calmer.

- « Quelques soient les méthodes qu'elle utilise, elles sont efficaces. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Tant que je serais vivant, je considèrerais Poudlard comme mon école et je ne laisserais personne la détruire » annonça le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix décidée.

- « Bien dit, professeur ! » s'exclama Hagrid en frappant une nouvelle fois sur la table.

Et Sirius rattrapa une nouvelle fois de justesse son verre.

- « Je vais tout d'abord prendre contact avec les membres du Conseil d'Administration puis s'il le faut vraiment, j'irai une nouvelle fois faire entendre mes propos dans le bureau du Ministre en personne. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il savait que le professeur était capable de beaucoup de choses et n'était pas très inquiet pour lui. Bien sur, son éviction de Poudlard lui avait causé un choc, mais il avait tellement confiance sur la capacité du grand Albus Dumbledore à rebondir. Il retrouverait son poste, il en était convaincu.

- « D'ici là, il ne faut pas négliger la guerre qui sévit toujours. Plus que jamais je compte sur votre vigilance. Cette réunion est terminée, je vous communiquerais la date de notre prochain rendez-vous » décréta le vieux sorcier en se levant.

- « Professeur ! » lança alors Hagrid « Puis-je vous parler un moment ? »

- « Oui, mais pas longtemps. J'attends quelqu'un » lui répondit-il d'un air grave en l'entraînant dans un coin de la pièce.

- « Sirius ! » appela James en posant sa main sur son épaule « Tu rentres avec nous ? »

- « Oui »

- « Et toi Remus ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux d'un air pensif et mis quelques secondes avant de leur répondre.

- « Non »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu nous fui ? » plaisanta James en souriant.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » souffla le jeune homme en souriant « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à Debae, j'avais prévu d'y aller ce soir »

James hocha la tête mais Sirius trouva son regard un peu étrange.

- « Tu l'as ramené ! » s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix surprise.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le vieux sorcier qui fixait Hagrid avec surprise. Le demi géant avait l'air gêné et jetait de petits coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Le professeur baissa alors de ton, mais la discussion avait l'air de le surprendre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda Lily à voix basse

- « Il a sans doute ramené une grosse bébête répugnante… » lui répondit Sirius d'un air amusé

- « Venant de lui ça ne m'étonnerais même pas ! » murmura Remus en souriant.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise, et Sirius l'imita. James et Lily se joignirent à eux. Ils allaient quitter le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix quand la porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Tous se figèrent. Devant eux se trouvait Severus Rogue. Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul et tous les cinq se fixèrent un moment. Sirius, qui avait entendu le récit de Lily et Remus concernant ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Poudlard avait été attaqué sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Il n'avait jamais porté le Serpentard dans son cœur, mais son comportement plus qu'ambigu de ces derniers temps l'incitait à encore plus de méfiance. James et lui avaient toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance et il l'avait prouvé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Sirius sentit qu'à côté de lui, Remus serrait les poings.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda soudain Lily d'une voix mauvaise « Comment oses-tu revenir ici ? »

Rarement Sirius avait vu la jeune femme aussi en colère. Et pour une fois que c'était elle qui avait des griefs contre Servilius, ni lui ni James n'allaient tenter de la calmer.

- « Tu ne crois pas que ta place n'est pas ici ! » continua-t-elle.

Le professeur Dumbledore fut alerté par la colère de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « Laisse Lily » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

- « Mais professeur… » s'indigna la jeune femme.

- « C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir » répondit le professeur d'une voix plus ferme. « Nous avons des choses à nous dire… »

Sirius le fixait avec surprise. Après ce qu'avait fait l'ancien Serpentard, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait encore lui faire confiance, car on le voyait dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.

- « Excuse moi Severus » lança-t-il alors au nouveau venu « Je pensais que nous serions seuls. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait encore du monde »

- « Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement à rester seul avec lui ? » s'exclama Lily en se tournant vers lui « Il voulait vous tuer ! »

- « Je sais très bien à quoi m'en tenir avec Severus, Lily » lui répondit le professeur d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- « Mais… »

- « Lily ! Ce n'est pas la peine que nous en parlions, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Vous alliez partir il me semble… »

Sirius grimaça en s'entendant congédier de la sorte. Mais le ton du professeur Dumbledore était sans appel. Sans plus attendre, il quittèrent donc le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix sans ajouter un mot, mais en lançant des regards noirs à Rogue. Lorsque Remus passa à sa hauteur, l'ancien Serpentard baissa même les yeux d'un air passablement gêné tandis que le lycanthrope serrait un peu plus les poings. Sirius s'en étonna et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose entre eux deux…

- « Sirius ? On y va ? » demanda James, tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami et hocha la tête.

- « Salut Remus ! » lança-t-il avant que celui-ci disparaisse.

James, Lily et lui ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter et les trois amis se séparèrent sur le chemin qui séparait leurs deux maisons. Sirius entra chez lui en soupirant. Il avait passé la journée à courir à droite et à gauche et il n'était pas mécontent de rentrer chez lui. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, se vautrer dans le canapé et ne plus s'en lever que pour aller dormir.

Il venait de refermer la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à enlever sa cape quand Océane apparut dans l'entrée. 

- « Non attends ! » lui annonça-t-elle tandis qu'il allait défaire la première attache

Elle se mit à sourire et se glissa dans ses bras. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, enfouit ses doigts dans sa tignasse brune et se mit à l'embrasser. Ce baiser était tellement fougueux que Sirius l'enlaça instinctivement et le lui rendit avec avidité. Il dura longtemps et les deux amoureux ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir.

- « Waouh ! » souffla le jeune homme alors qu'Océane s'éloignait un peu de lui « Que me vaut un tel accueil ? »

- « Il faut que tu ressortes ! » murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

- « Quoi ?! » s'indigna le jeune homme « Mais je viens de rentrer ! »

- « Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin qui tu ailles faire des courses… » souffla la jeune femme en se mettant à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'embrasser, mais Sirius recula sa tête.

Elle ne pensait tout de même pas réellement qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'embrasser pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait ?!

- « Océane… J'ai passé la journée à faire des tas de trucs pour l'Ordre ou pour Jasire ! J'ai eu plein de rendez vous avec les assureurs et tout… C'est vraiment si pressé ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? » soupira-t-il d'un air agacé.

- « On n'a plus de couches pour Maelys » répondit la jeune femme avec son petit sourire désolé

Sirius ferma les yeux et laissa partir sa tête en arrière en grognant.

- « S'il te plait… » murmura Océane « Elle ne va plus tarder à vouloir sa tétée, je ne peux pas y aller… »

Le jeune homme la regarda alors et soupira.

- « J'en ai pour dix minutes… » soupira-t-il.

- « Tu es un amour » souffla la jeune femme en souriant et en caressant sa joue de son pouce « Je te promets que je saurais me montrer reconnaissante »

- « J'espère ! » lança-t-il.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « A tout à l'heure » souffla-t-il en ouvrant à nouveau la porte et en quittant sa maison.

Une fois de dehors, il soupira et fit non de la tête. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Il décida de transplaner aussitôt, pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Plus vite il serait partit, plus vite il serait revenu, c'était de la logique élémentaire. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le jeune homme se retrouva alors à Pré au Lard. Il se dirigea d'un bon pas dans le magasin d'articles pour bébés. Par chance, il était encore ouvert bien que la soirée vienne de débuter. Il était rare en effet, en cette période troublée, que les magasins restent ouverts lorsque la nuit tombait. Sirius se dépêcha donc d'entrer. Il se rendit directement dans le rayon des couches, prit un paquet, vérifia tout de même qu'il s'agissait des bonnes et se rendit à la caisse. Il paya rapidement et sortit de la boutique, impatient de retrouver enfin son canapé. Il fit quelques pas pour trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour transplaner quand une silhouette familière attira son attention.

Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir et s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Remus se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue, adossé à un lampadaire. Sirius fut étonné. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait voir Debae ce soir… Il se trouvait pourtant loin de la maison des lycanthropes… Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et traversa la rue.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon vieux ? » lança-t-il à son ami qui, surprit, sursauta en se retournant vers lui.

- « Et toi ? » répondit le jeune homme d'un air un peu gêné.

- « Ma femme me prends pour un elfe de maison ! » souffla Sirius en montrant le paquet de couches à son ami.

Remus esquissa un faible sourire et allait répondre quelque chose quand la porte de la maison qui longeait le trottoir s'ouvrit et qu'une jeune femme élégamment vêtue en sortit.

- « Voilà ! Je suis prête ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ? »

Sirius la fixa un moment en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas très bien à qui elle s'adressait. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son ami se retourner vers elle qu'il comprit.

- « Non, ça a été ! » lui assura-t-il.

- « Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un » souffla la jeune femme en s'approchant.

- « C'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Cassandra, je te présente Sirius. Sirius, Cassandra… »

- « Je suis enchantée » lança la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Moi aussi » lui assura Sirius avec sincérité.

- « Euh, Cassie, ça t'ennuie de partir devant ? » demanda alors Remus « Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes ! »

- « Pas problème ! » assura la jeune femme « J'ai été contente de vous rencontrer » lança-t-elle enfin à Sirius qui hocha la tête.

- « Moi de même » répondit Sirius en la regardant s'éloigner.

La jeune femme était grande et ses longs cheveux châtain clair ondulaient jusque bas sur son dos. Elle était vraiment ravissante.

- « Sirius, avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne ! » souffla alors Remus.

- « Elle est très mignonne ta copine ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

- « S'il te plait… »

- « Pourquoi faut-il que le fait que tu ne sois plus célibataire doive rester secret ? »

- « Je ne suis encore sûr de rien… Je ne veux pas aller trop vite ! » souffla le jeune homme « Et tu sais très bien que si les filles le savent… »

- « Les filles oui, mais James ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera enchanté de savoir que… »

- « Sirius ! J'ai dit personne ! Si tu n'avais pas eu de courses à faire, je ne te l'aurais pas dit à toi non plus ! »

- « D'accord ! » lança Sirius « Je ne dirais rien ! Mais je suis content pour toi, vieux ! »

- « Merci ! »

- « Bon, je te laisse, tu ne vas pas faire attendre Cassandra… » lança Sirius d'un ton suggestif.

Remus soupira.

- « Je plaisante ! Ça te rend susceptible une nouvelle relation amoureuse ! » lança le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Va donc ramener tes couches plutôt que de dire des âneries ! » grogna Remus d'un air amusé.

- « Bonne soirée Lunard ! » répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- « Ouais ! Va-t-en ! » souffla Remus en lui faisant signes de partir.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter.

- « A bientôt ! » lança Sirius sans bouger d'un pouce.

Remus soupira, haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos. Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner en souriant et le vit enlacer la jeune femme par la taille avant de poursuivre sa route. Sirius était ravi. Son ami recommençait enfin à vivre, il était temps !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je suis navré Severus » souffla le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix sur Hagrid qui venait de quitter l'endroit

- « Ce n'est rien » lui assura le jeune homme en ôtant sa cape de voyage et en l'accrochant au portemanteau.

Le professeur restait silencieux et Severus était mal à l'aise. Il tenta autant que possible de le cacher et alla s'installer à la table sans prononcer un mot. Dumbledore le rejoignit et vint s'installer en face de lui.

- « Je dois t'avouer Severus » commença-t-il « que j'ai été très surpris de recevoir ta lettre hier »

- « Je m'en doute » répondit le jeune homme « Vous pensiez ne plus entendre parler de moi ? »

- « En réalité… Je n'avais pas encore vraiment réfléchit à tout cela. L'attaque de Poudlard a eu des conséquences que personnes ne pouvait imaginer, pas même Lord Voldemort et pourtant, elles peuvent  
Être tout aussi néfastes… »

L'ancien Serpentard le regarda un moment d'un air sceptique, il ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- « Dolorès Ombrage est désormais la directrice de l'école » souffla le vieux sorcier.

Severus grimaça. Cette grenouille avait autant les capacités de diriger une école que des verracrasses en avaient pour faire du Quidditch. Une ombre venait de s'abattre sur l'éducation de centaines d'enfants.

- « Mais là n'est pas le propos » continua Dumbledore « Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour te tenir au courant de la vie de Poudlard que tu m'as demandé cet entretien. »

- « Non en effet… Je suis venu parce que nous avons besoin de parler, j'ai besoin de vous expliquer mon geste de l'autre nuit » souffla Rogue « Quand je vous ai menacé »

- « Effectivement, je me rappelle avoir été tenu en joue par toi et je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris… »

- « Il faut que vous compreniez professeur ! Quand je vous ai menacé, c'était bien dans l'intention de vous tuer. Mais pas parce que j'en avais envie, encore moins parce que je voulais obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais parce que je ne voulais pas que Narcissa le fasse »

Severus retint son souffle quelques secondes. Le visage du vieux sorcier était impassible, il l'écoutait avec un intérêt poli.

- « Elle devait le faire, pour sauver son fils. Mais elle n'a jamais tué de sa vie et quand je l'ai vu sur ce toit vous menacer, j'ai su qu'elle n'y parviendrais pas »

- « Nous l'avons vu tous les deux Severus… » souffla Dumbledore.

- « Si j'étais resté là sans intervenir, les autres mangemorts et Greyback auraient trouvé cela louche et s'il l'avaient appris au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il se méfie encore un peu de moi vous savez… »

- « C'est le problème de chaque tyran… On a toujours peur de se faire renverser par ceux que l'on oppresse… » répondit Dumbledore.

- « Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Je devais vous menacer pour sauver ma vie. Je vous aurais tué s'il l'avait fallut » avoua le jeune homme.

- « Je comprends parfaitement » souffla alors Dumbledore.

Surpris, Rogue le fixa un moment la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire.

- « Personne ne sait ce à quoi il est réellement capable pour sauver sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté à ce problème. Si pour te sauver, tu avais dû me tuer, je ne doute pas une seconde que tu l'eusses fait. D'autre en auraient fait autant. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir eu cette pensée. »

- « Mais je me dégoûtais ! Par Merlin professeur ! Si vous saviez comme je me suis haï à ce moment là ! Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi que de tout faire pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me tue pas… »

- « Quand tu as compris que les renforts de l'Ordre arrivaient et que les mangemorts seraient arrêté, qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda Dumbledore.

- « J'ai fui. Avant la fin des combats, pendant que Lupin entraînait Evans à l'écart, je suis parti. J'ai quitté le château et j'ai transplané pour Durmstrang »

- « Durmstrang ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

- « Oui, il y a quelques temps, à mot couvert, Igor Karkarroff qui enseigne là bas m'a fait part de son intention de ne plus servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ignore pourquoi il m'en a parlé à moi, toujours est-il que je l'ai rejoint cette nuit là et que je me suis caché avec lui quelques jours. Nous nous sommes cachés dans la campagne, nous avons trouvé refuge dans une cabane au milieu des bois. Igor s'y trouve encore. Il refuse de continuer à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il veut arrêter de faire des choses qui le répugne. Moi, il fallait que je vous vois et que je vous explique mon geste. Je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez plus de moi parmi les vôtres. Néanmoins, sachez quand même que je ne retournerais plus du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne veux plus jouer les agents doubles. Je me cacherais, et ils ne me retrouveront pas. J'irais rejoindre Igor s'il le faut… »

- « Es-tu certain que ton choix est fait ? » demanda Dumbledore.

- « Absolument ! En temps normal, jamais je n'aurais tenté d'atteindre à votre vie, mais les circonstances étaient telles que je l'ai fait et même si je regrette, je sais que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire sur le moment. » s'exclama le jeune homme.

- « Severus, tout le monde fait des erreurs, le plus important est de le reconnaître. C'est pour cela que j'ai aidé Narcissa Malefoy à se cacher et à sauver son fils et c'est pour cela que je continuerais à te faire confiance au sein de l'Ordre »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. Toute personne repentant sincèrement ses actes mérite le pardon. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ton geste Severus, car tu es venu me l'expliquer. Tu aurais rejoint le camp de Voldemort, je n'aurais pas eu cette clémence… »

- « Merci professeur ! Merci infiniment ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, soulagé.

- « Par contre, tu te rendras compte par toi-même que certains ont la rancune tenace… Ne leur en veux pas. Ils sont impliqués plus que n'importe qui dans cette guerre et le moindre faux pas peut leur être fatal »

Severus savait qu'il parlait des Potter et de leur bande. Il grimaça. Il avait déjà eu un avant goût de ce qu'il subirait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient grâce à la furie Evans.

- « C'est déjà un grand honneur de pouvoir continuer à rester parmi vous… » assura Severus avec sincérité.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

La pièce était très grande et comportait de larges fenêtres. Mais toute la lumière qui y entrait ne faisait que souligner le manque de chaleur et de convivialité de l'endroit. Il y avait très peu de meuble et les murs étaient nus, pour un peu on se serait cru dans une chambre d'hôpital. Appuyée contre le rebord d'une des fenêtres, Lily regardait l'extérieur perdue dans ses pensées, et tendue. Elle sursauta un peu quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à son mari qui la fixait d'un air grave.

- « James, j'ai peur… » souffla-t-elle après un moment.

James se mit alors à sourire et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Je ne vois aucune raison de t'inquiéter pourtant. » chuchota-t-il

Lily soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu stresses autant, ce n'est qu'un contrôle de routine » continua James avant de déposer un baiser sur le dos d'une de ses mains.

Lily lui adressa un faible sourire.

- « C'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'on m'annonce que tout doit être stoppé. »

- « Lily, tu sais très bien qu'on n'abandonnera pas… » répondit James d'un air grave « Pas maintenant… »

- « Je sais… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Mais enfin ! » s'exclama alors Horace Slughorn « Combien de temps vont-ils encore nous faire attendre ?! »

- « Calmez vous Horace ! » demanda calmement mais fermement Augusta « Ça ne fera pas avancer les choses et vous stressez Franck et Alice ».

Lily regarda alors les deux malades. Ils se tenaient assis prêt de la porte. Un peu inquiets d'être là, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'on attendait d'eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient de leur chambre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Ste Mangouste et Lily comprenait parfaitement qu'ils se sentent un peu perdu. Mais, par chance, Augusta avait eu la bonne idée d'amener Neville avec elle. Au contact de leur fils, Franck et Alice avaient tout de même l'air bien plus sereins. Le petit garçon était d'ailleurs assis sur les genoux de son papa, lisant un livre pour enfant tandis qu'Alice lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- « Regarde les Lily » souffla alors James à son oreille « Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que ton travail ne sera pas reconnu à sa juste valeur ? »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir et haussa timidement les épaules. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme sursauta. Elle se mit à scruter les personnes qui entraient dans la pièce tandis que James glissait sa main dans la sienne et la serrait doucement.

- « Bonjour messieurs-dames » annonça une des personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

Lily lui rendit son salut du bout des lèvres.

- « Je me présente, je suis le Docteur Carritcher, je suis le directeur de Ste Mangouste » lança l'homme, il se tourna vers les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient « Vous connaissez le professeur Jenner, qui dirige le service de Pathologie des Sortilèges »

L'homme salua l'assemblée d'un simple signe de tête. Devant de si sérieuses personnes, Lily se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle sentit les mains de James se poser sur ses épaules et apprécia le geste de son mari pour la faire se sentir mieux.

- « Comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour constater l'évolution de l'état de santé de Franck et Alice Longdubat » reprit le Docteur Carritcher de sa voix monotone et un peu ennuyeuse. « Qui sont les personnes qui ont la charge de leur traitement ? »

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sentit que James l'encourageait d'une pression sur ses épaules.

- « Moi » répondit la jeune femme en faisant un pas en avant.

- « Ainsi que moi » lança à son tour Horace Slughorn en se levant de son siège.

- « Très bien. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il une quelconque qualification en ce qui concerne la médicomagie ? » demanda le Docteur Carritcher

- « Non » répondit Horace « Néanmoins j'ai longtemps été Maître des Potions et j'ai aussi travaillé de longues années dans un laboratoire de… »

- « Donc pas de qualification médicale » le coupa le docteur.

- « Mais nous avons surtout travaillé les potions » le reprit Horace, vexé de voir qu'on ne le considérait pas comme il l'aurait aimé.

- « Effectivement, j'ai vu dans les rapports que vous aviez travaillé sur une potion sans en référer aux autorités sanitaires, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard avec nos avocats »

Lily soupira. Elle n'aimait pas le ton dur et sévère de cet homme. Elle était suffisamment stressée comme ça. 

- « Quelles sont les qualifications de Mrs Potter, concernant ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui ? » demanda alors le docteur en se tournant vers elle.

- « Non, je n'ai pas de qualification, ni en médicomagie, ni en potion, mais j'ai tout de même obtenu un Optimal à mes ASPICs » avoua Lily.

- « Donc, si je résume bien, monsieur et madame Londubat ont été soigné par deux personnes n'ayant aucune autorité en la matière ? » lança-t-il visiblement surpris.

- « C'est pour ça que j'étais contre le fait de les laisser partir ! » s'exclama le professeur Jenner d'une voix victorieuse.

- « Si je peux me permettre d'intervenir » lança alors Augusta d'une voix sévère « J'ai pris seule la décision d'enlever mes enfants de Ste Mangouste et c'est encore mon choix de les faire soigner par qui bon me semble. »

- « Effectivement, madame Londubat, néanmoins vous comprendrez que Ste Mangouste s'inquiète du devenir de ses anciens patients, surtout quand ceux-ci sont soignés par des traitements que nous qualifierons de… non orthodoxes »

- « C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes là » assura l'homme avec un sourire poli mais qui sonnait faux.

- « Dans ce cas, pourquoi perdons-nous notre temps en bavardages inutiles ? Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt nous intéresser à l'état de santé de Franck et Alice ? » demanda Augusta avec sévérité.

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La vieille femme faisait preuve d'une autorité redoutable et aucunes des personnes présentes ne semblaient vouloir s'opposer à elle.

- « Parfait » lança alors le Docteur Carritcher « Où sont nos deux malades ? »

- « Anciens malades… » rectifia James.

- « Monsieur ? »

- « Je suis James Potter, c'est mon entreprise qui finance les soins du couple Londubat » annonça James avec sérieux « Et je vous fait simplement remarquer que Franck et Alice ne sont plus malades, ils ont fait des progrès très étonnants et sont en voie de guérison »

- « Monsieur Potter, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir laisser nos spécialistes en juger… » lui rétorqua le Directeur de Ste Mangouste avec dans la voix une once de dédain qui déplu particulièrement à Lily.  
La jeune femme se renfrogna un peu.

- « Donc, comme je le disais, pourrions nous voir nos patients ? » demanda Carritcher.

- « Ils sont là ! » annonça Augusta en désignant le coin de la pièce où se trouvait la famille Londubat.

Alice et Franck étaient toujours assis côte à côte, Neville sur les genoux de son papa, et tous les trois regardaient les nouveaux venus avec une certaine curiosité mêlée à de la crainte. Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et celles-ci n'avaient pas l'air très sympathiques.

- « Franck, Alice… Dites bonjour aux médicomages… » leur souffla Augusta

- « Bonjour » répondirent en même temps Franck et Alice d'un air peu assuré.

- « Neville, soit un bon garçon, dis bonjour toi aussi » demanda Augusta.

- « Bajour monsieur » murmura-t-il.

Devant l'air un peu perdu du couple, Lily s'éloigna de son mari et se rapprocha d'eux. Franck et Alice l'accueillirent d'un sourire sincère, depuis le temps qu'elle les soignait, la jeune femme avait su tisser des liens de confiance avec eux.

- « Écoutez, ces messieurs sont des médicomages qui veulent seulement savoir si vous allez bien ! »

- « Va bien ! » lui assura Franck d'un air confiant.

- « Je sais » lui répondit Lily « Vous êtes en pleine forme et vous progressez de jour en jour, mais ces messieurs veulent s'en assurer par eux même. Ils vont juste vérifier notre travail à Horace et moi »

- « Toi docteur ! » lança Alice.

- « Non… Non, je ne suis pas docteur » répondit Lily en souriant « Moi, je vous soigne juste »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. La nuance devait être compliquée à comprendre pour elle. Lily reprit.

- « Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, tout se passera bien. Et puis, je serais là, Augusta, Horace et James aussi… »

- « Et moi ? » demanda Neville qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

- « Et Neville aussi bien sûr ! » répondit Lily en souriant « C'est même toi le plus important mon grand ! » lui chuchota-t-elle comme un secret.

Le petit garçon se redressa alors, tout fier et se mit à sourire. Lily se redressa et se tourna vers les médicomages.

- « Voilà, ils sont prêts à faire vos tests. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, ils sont tous les deux méfiants face aux personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. »

- « Nous les avons soignés pendant plusieurs mois ! » rétorqua le professeur Jenner d'un air pincé.

- « Vous les avez plutôt laissé dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient » grogna Augusta, suffisamment fort toutefois pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Les médicomages choisirent de l'ignorer et tous les trois s'avancèrent vers Franck et Alice. Neville les regardait avec méfiance, comme s'il craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses parents. Lily décida de prendre les choses en main.

- « Neville, viens mon grand. Laisse les docteurs faire leur travail. Tu vas pouvoir regarder ton papa et ta maman montrer ce qu'ils savent faire… »

Le petit garçon la fixa un moment, l'air pensif avant de mettre sa petite main dans celle tendue de la jeune femme. Lily lui adressa un sourire et l'entraîna doucement vers James.

- « Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari

- « Bien sûr ! Allez Neville, vérifions que tout se passe correctement » annonça le jeune homme en prenant le petit garçon à son cou.

Lily hocha doucement la tête et retourna près des médicomages.

- « Nous allons commencer par des tests simples. Monsieur Londubat… »

- « Appelez le Franck ! » le coupa Horace, un brin agacé.

- « Très bien » reprit Carritcher « Franck, pouvez vous s'il vous plait lever vos deux bras au dessus de votre tête »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda alors Franck.

Surprise, Lily se tourna vers le jeune homme en souriant largement.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Carritcher, lui aussi très étonné.

Pourtant pour la jeune femme tout était clair. Franck avait parfaitement compris ce qu'on lui demandait tout comme il avait compris à quel point cette demande était inutile… Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, il progressait vraiment de jour en jour.

- « S'il te plait Franck » souffla alors Augusta qui elle aussi avait mieux compris que les médecins ce que son fils voulait dire « C'est pour montrer au docteur que tu comprends ce qu'il te dit »

- « Ah ! » lança le jeune homme en levant alors bien haut ses bras.

- « Bravo Papa ! » s'exclama alors Neville en frappant dans ses petites mains.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. James tapota doucement la tête du petit garçon.

- « Vous voyez qu'il nous comprend parfaitement ! » argua fièrement Augusta

- « Mais il comprenait sans doute quand il était parmi nous… » répondit le professeur Jenner sans conviction.

- « Peut être » répondit Lily « Mais ils ne réagissaient pas ! Maintenant ils sont capables de protester ! »

- « C'est vrai que c'est très impressionnant » souffla le docteur Carritcher « Et vous Alice, vous pourriez me dire chez qui vous habitez ? »

- « La maman de Franck » répondit Alice en adressant un sourire à Augusta qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « C'est bien ma chérie »

- « Et savez vous qui est ce petit garçon ? » demanda le médicomage en désignant Neville.

- « Neville ! » répondirent Franck et Alice en même temps.

Le docteur Carritcher se mit à sourire.

- « Bien sûr, mais par rapport à vous, qui est-ce ? »

Lily serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. La question n'était pas évidente.

- « Mon bébé » souffla Alice avec tendresse.

- « D'accord, et ce monsieur à côté de vous ? »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Franck et posa avec douceur sa main sur sa joue, en souriant.

- « Mon amoureux… »

- « C'est excellent ! » assura le docteur en se tournant vers Augusta. « Leurs progrès sont ahurissants »

- « C'est ce que nous tentons de vous expliquer par cet entretien ! » répondit la vieille femme « Ils n'avançaient plus dans votre service, alors j'ai fait confiance à Lily, Horace et leur merveilleuse potion. Je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Plus les jours passent et plus ils se rapprochent de ce qu'ils étaient avant ! Oh bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse un jour les faire redevenir comme avant leur attaque, mais je garde espoir qu'ils puissent un jour se débrouiller sans moi »

Lily hocha la tête. Elle aussi était confiante.

- « Mrs Londubat » reprit le professeur « Vous comprendrez que je vais devoir faire des prélèvements sanguins pour m'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas été contaminés par un quelconque poison, mais ce ne sera je pense qu'un contrôle de routine. Néanmoins, la législation me l'oblige »

- « Très bien » murmura Augusta.

- « Si vous le désirez, je peux même mettre à votre disposition un échantillon de notre potion » proposa Horace, en essayant de se mettre en avant

- « Merci beaucoup, monsieur Slughorn… Arrangez vous avec le professeur Jenner pour cela. »

- « Monsieur ? » demanda alors Augusta en s'adressant au directeur de Ste Mangouste « Va-t-il falloir faire retourner Franck et Alice à l'hôpital ? »

- « Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix » répondit le docteur Carritcher « Mais ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours, le temps de faire des examens plus approfondis »

- « Je crains que cela ne les perturbe plus qu'autre chose » intervint Lily « Les changer d'environnement une nouvelle fois serait sans doute une erreur. Ils se sentent tellement bien chez Augusta ! »

Le directeur de l'établissement de soin caressa un long moment son menton avant de répondre.

- « Je crois que vous avez parfaitement raison Mrs Potter. Je vais leur faire une dérogation, ils seront admis à Ste Mangouste dans la matinée et pourront rentrer chez eux en fin d'après midi. Cela vous semble-t-il plus approprié ? »

- « Sans aucun doute ! » assura Lily

- « Et bien voilà, c'est réglé ! » lança le sorcier d'un air satisfait.

- « Et à partir de quand devront-ils commencer ? » demanda Augusta

- « Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais c'est selon votre désir… »

- « Dans ce cas nous attendrons que l'anniversaire de Neville soit passé ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas fêter avec ses parents ! »

Lily se tourna alors vers son mari qui était semblait-il en grande conversation avec le petit Neville. Elle se mit à sourire. Le petit garçon avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage ces derniers mois. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre avec ses parents comme Harry. Alors la jeune femme était un peu fière d'avoir réussit à rendre à Franck et Alice un peu de leur conscience des choses au point de leur permettre de fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils, elle était vraiment très heureuse. Elle croisa ses doigts et posa ses mains contre son menton. Elle se mit à sourire largement et adressa un petit signe de tête à Alice qui semblait la regarder avec dans les yeux, ce qui ressemblait à de la reconnaissance.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! »

- « Par Merlin, il ne peut pas penser à t'appeler de temps en temps ! » soupira Lily en se levant du transat dans lequel elle était installée et James la vit se tourner vers lui. « Tu ne voudrais pas y aller ? »

- « C'est toi qu'il a appelé mon cœur… » murmura James d'un air faussement désolé.

- « Tu te crois drôle ? » souffla la jeune femme s'éloignant de lui « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » lança-t-elle alors à leur fils.

Le jeune homme quand à lui se mit à sourire et s'étira tout en bâillant. Il se sentait d'humeur paresseuse cet après midi là. Il fallait tout de même dire que ces derniers jours, il avait beaucoup travaillé. Il ne s'était passé que trois jours depuis la visite des médicomages à Franck et Alice pourtant cela lui avait facilement paru le double ! Alors il était bien décidé à savourer autant que possible ce merveilleux après midi de cette magnifique journée… Celle qui célébrait les quatre ans de Harry.

James soupira. Son fils avait déjà quatre ans ! Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il se revoyait encore dans cette chambre de Ste Mangouste être réticent à l'idée de le prendre dans ses bras, de peur de lui faire mal ou de le laisser tomber. Et voilà que maintenant, Harry était un petit garçon plein de vie, fort et en bonne santé. Cela lui avait fait bizarre le matin même quand il l'avait réalisé, mais cela lui était vite passé.

A cet instant, Jack poussa un petit gémissement. James tourna alors la tête dans la direction où se trouvait son fils. Allongé près de sa sœur sur une immense serviette éponge posée sur le sol à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, il dormait comme un bien heureux, seulement gêné par une mouche venu lui chatouiller le visage. L'insecte alla alors se poser sur la petite cuisse de Syrielle qui la chassa d'un geste de la main sans même prendre la peine de se réveiller. Le jeune homme les regarda avec tendresse. Ils étaient encore si petits, si innocents… et dire qu'eux aussi allaient grandir… Cela le fit soupirer.

- « Je ne sais pas chéri, il faut que tu demandes à Papa »

James se tourna alors vers Lily qui parlait à Harry en le tenant par la main. Le petit garçon avait encore les traces du drap imprimé sur la joue. Il avait été le seul à vouloir dormir à l'intérieur malgré la chaleur, il était maintenant couvert de sueur et avait les joue toutes rouges. Il se frottait les yeux ce qui lui donnait un petit air boudeur tout à fait adorable.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut me demander ? » lança James en se redressant dans son transat.

- « Alors Harry ? » l'incita Lily d'une voix douce en caressant la tignasse brune du petit garçon.

- « Tu viens te baigner avec moi ? » demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix endormie.

- « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer encore un peu avant ? » demanda James en souriant

- « Nan ! » lui répondit le petit garçon d'un air décidé.

- « Alors va chercher ton maillot » déclara le jeune homme en souriant.

Harry lâcha immédiatement la main de sa maman et se précipita en courant vers une des chaises de jardin sur laquelle séchait son vêtement de bain.

- « Vous essayerez de ne pas faire trop de bruit » lança Lily en se réinstallant dans son transat « Je voudrais bien que les petits dorment encore un peu »

- « On sera sage » promis James.

- « Ne fais pas promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir » marmonna Lily en prenant une position plus confortable « Je sais très bien comment tu es avec lui quand tu joues ! »

James se mit à sourire. Elle avait tout à fait raison, mais il aimait tellement partager ces moments avec son fils qu'il laissait son enthousiaste prendre le dessus par moment.

- « Papa ! Tu viens ? » appela alors Harry.

Le petit garçon se tenait, entièrement nu et son maillot dans la main, juste au bord de la limite d'âge instauré par son père autour de la piscine. Devant l'évidente impatience de son fils, James se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre. Même s'il était déjà prêt à plonger dans la piscine, il aida son fils à enfiler son maillot de bain, lui jeta un sort de protection contre le soleil et alla poser sa baguette et leurs lunettes un peu plus loin. Il dû faire très attention pour rejoindre son fils car il n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Il trouva tout de même sans mal la grande tache bleue qui représentait pour lui la piscine. Il s'installa sur le bord et pris Harry sur ses genoux.

- « J'ai pas mes bouées ! » s'exclama alors le petit garçon et s'accrochant à lui.

- « Tu comptes le dire à Maman ? » demanda James d'un air malicieux.

Harry hocha la tête.

- « Je vais te garder avec moi d'accord ? Comme ça, pas besoin de bouée ! Ça te va ? »

- « Vi ! » approuva avec enthousiasme le petit garçon.

James le cala alors contre son torse et lui recommanda de prendre une grande inspiration avant de se laisser tomber dans l'eau fraîche. Ils en ressortirent en criant et en riant et Lily dû les rappeler à l'ordre. Le jeune homme prit alors son fils à bout de bras et le fixa avec intensité.

- « Tu veux essayer de nager comme un grand ? » demanda-t-il

- « Ze suis trop petit ! » lui répondit Harry.

- « Mais non ! » lui assura James en souriant « Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras très bien ! En plus je serais tout à côté de toi pour t'aider ! Tu veux qu'on essaye ? »

- « D'accord ! » s'exclama le garçonnet.

James était très fier de son fils.

- « A trois, ok ? Un, deux, trois… »

Il lâcha alors son fils qui se débattit tant qu'il pu pour le rejoindre. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à avancer, ses mouvements étaient trop désordonnés. James le récupéra alors que sa tête se trouvait sous dix centimètre d'eau. Il se dépêcha de remonter à la surface le petit garçon qui avait bu la tasse. Il toussait fort et James cru même qu'il allait vomir. Penaud, il le sera contre lui et posa un baiser sur son front tout en caressant son petit dos.

- « Doucement chéri… C'est fini… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le petit garçon réussit enfin à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle et le fixa avec intensité.

- « Encore ! » souffla-t-il.

- « Quoi ? Non mon grand ! »

- « Si ! Je veux nager ! » lança le petit garçon avec détermination « J'ai quarcre ans ! Je suis grand ! »

- « D'accord ! » répondit James, admiratif devant la volonté de son fils. « Mais cette fois, on va y aller plus doucement, je vais te tenir… »

Pendant près d'une demi heure, le jeune homme fit des allers-retours dans la piscine en maintenant bien Harry à la surface. Le petit garçon était ravi et sortit de l'eau pour aller annoncer à sa maman qu'il savait nager maintenant. Tandis que Lily le séchait, tout en l'écoutant narrer ses prouesses aquatiques en souriant, James alla s'accroupir auprès de la serviette sur laquelle ses deux plus jeunes enfants venaient de se réveiller.

- « Coucou… » souffla-t-il doucement.

Syrielle se mis assise difficilement, le pouce toujours dans la bouche et le fixa. James lui sourit et le regard de la petite fille s'illumina… Le jeune homme était totalement fou de ce regard, il avait le pouvoir de le faire fondre. Quand elle le regardait comme ça, il était capable de céder à tous ses caprices. Par chance, elle ne l'avait pas encore compris.

- « Eh Syrielle ! » s'exclama alors Harry en venant les rejoindre et en se mettant à genoux face à sa petite sœur « Et ben Papa, il m'a fait nager tout seul ! »

- « Oh ! » s'exclama la fillette avec admiration

- « Et sans les bouées en plus ! » chuchota le petit garçon.

Et tandis que Harry entreprenait une nouvelle fois de raconter ses péripéties, James attrapa Jack qui tentait vainement d'attraper une chenille qui devait lui sembler très appétissante et retourna près de sa femme.

- « Non mais regarde le parader devant sa sœur, fier comme un coq ! » souffla Lily d'un air amusé en désignant Harry du menton.

- « Son attitude me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir qui… » plaisanta James en s'installant près d'elle et en faisant glisser le bébé entre eux deux.

Lily se mit à rire et posa sa main sur sa jambe.

- « Et bien et bien ! » lança soudain la voix de Sirius.

James leva à peine la tête et vit arriver dans leur direction toute la famille Black au complet. Il esquissa un sourire.

- « Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! » lança Sirius en s'approchant de son filleul

- « Merci ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Bon anniversaire mon grand ! » souhaita Océane en l'embrassant à son tour. « On a laissé ton cadeau dans ton salon, tu vas le chercher ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, le petit garçon se précipita vers la maison en courant.

- « J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait déjà quatre ans ! J'ai l'impression que hier encore il n'était qu'un bébé ! » soupira Sirius

- « Méfie toi ! Tu verras que Lalyh te fera le même coup ! » lança James en se redressant.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste et fit apparaître deux chaises de sa baguette. Il en céda une à Océane, qui portait Maelys et s'installa sur la deuxième.

- « Remus t'a dit à quel heure il arriverait ? » demanda-t-il

- « Pour le dîner ! Il a dit qu'il ne voulait manquer l'anniversaire de Harry pour rien au monde ! » répondit Lily en prenant Jack sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de descendre tout seul du transat.

- « Déjà qu'il n'était pas là l'an dernier… » murmura James.

- « Oh oui ! On s'en souvient de l'an dernier… » marmonna alors Sirius.

Des images d'un centre commercial en feu, de personnes blessées, d'enfants brûlés et Peter portant la cagoule des mangemorts revinrent à l'esprit de James, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

- « On est obligé de reparler de ça ? » demanda alors Océane.

- « Je ne crois pas non ! » lança Lily d'une voix décidée.

James hocha la tête. Les filles avaient raison, ressasser ce mauvais souvenir n'était pas une bonne chose. Il ne voulait pas se déprimer le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils. Justement, le petit garçon revenait vers eux en courant comme il pouvait, un gros paquet dans les mains.

- « Waouh Harry ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Lily en souriant.

- « C'est mon cadeau de Tonton et Tata ! » annonça le petit garçon en s'installant en tailleur sur l'herbe à côté d'elle.

- « Tu as été bien gâté dis moi ! » répondit la jeune femme en le regardant déballer son cadeau.

Cela ne prit pas de temps et James vit son fils sortir avec joie une immense sphère transparente d'aspect plutôt mou dans laquelle de petites bulles colorées flottaient doucement.

- « C'est un ballon rebondissant » expliqua Sirius en souriant « Tu verras quand tu le lances il fait des bonds gigantesque ! »

Harry parut émerveillé. Il se leva aussitôt et donna un coup de pied dans le ballon qui partit à une vitesse folle, dans un tourbillon de couleur. Il se cogna contre un arbre avant de rebondir très loin toujours très vite. Le petit garçon courut à sa poursuite.

- « Et tu comptes nous rembourser tous les bibelots qu'il cassera avec ça ? » demanda Lily en souriant.

- « Pour votre anniversaire de mariage ! » plaisanta Sirius en lui lançant un clin d'œil « Mais le plus beau mon vieux Cornedrue c'est qu'il est adaptable en souaffle ! »

- « Vraiment ?! » s'exclama James.

- « Oh oui ! Tu aurais dû le voir dans le magasin ! Il était intenable quand il l'a essayé ! » soupira Océane en regardant son mari d'un air amusé.

Maelys se réveilla alors et se mit à pleurer.

- « Et bien ma chérie… » murmura la jeune femme « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est quelle heure s'il vous plait ? »

- « 16h00… » répondit James

- « Alors je sais ce qui se passe… Mademoiselle a faim. »

James vit alors son amie commencer à déboutonner son chemisier. Immédiatement, il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir le spectacle de sa filleule en train de manger. Il entendit Océane rire doucement.

- « Tu préfèrerais que j'aille ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Non ! Je vais attendre… » répondit le jeune homme sans la regarder, mais en souriant.

- « Ça peut prendre du temps… Sirius, prête moi ton T-shirt »

James vit son ami se dévêtir et tendre son vêtement.

- « C'est bon James ! » lança alors Océane.

Prudemment, le jeune homme se tourna et constata qu'elle avait couverte Maelys et la partie dénudée de sa poitrine, il la remercia d'un sourire. A cet instant, le nouveau ballon de Harry atterrit aux pieds de sa mère.

- « Harry ! Il y a des bébés ici !» gronda cette dernière « Va jouer plus loin ! Emmène Lalyh et Syrielle avec toi… »

- « D'accord… » répondit le petit garçon en récupérant son ballon et en se dépêchant d'aller rejoindre les deux fillettes qui étaient sagement assise un peu plus loin.

- « Sacré bonhomme… » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé

James regarda en souriant, son fils s'approcher des deux fillettes. Il était tellement fier de lui et tellement heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Alors il ferait tout pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.


	146. Chapter 146

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante cinq : Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard**

_  
« Comme y a eu Gainsbourg et Gainsbarre  
Y a le_ Remus_ et le_ Lunard _(…)  
Un côté blanc, un côté noir  
Personne n'est tout moche ou tout beau  
Moitié ange et moitié salaud  
Et c'est ce que nous allons voir  
Docteur_ Remus_, Mister_ Lunard_  
(…)  
_Remus_ mérite les bravos car en amour et c'est sa gloire  
Il est tendre comme un agneau pour une seule et même histoire  
_Lunard_ se frotte à toutes les peaux n'a que des aventures d'un soir  
Avec des canons, des cageots,_ Lunard_ serait-il un brin vicelard ? »  
Renaud (Docteur Renaud, Mister Renard)_

- « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! » s'emporta le Seigneur des Ténèbres en frappant de son poing sur la table.

Devant lui, quelques mangemorts, tous de jeunes recrues, le regardaient avec inquiétude et ils avaient bien raison. Lord Voldemort était en proie à une froide colère. Ils n'étaient que de misérables petits vers de terre, incapable de mener à bien la moindre mission. Il leur avait demandé de s'occuper du cas d'un vieil homme qui s'était publiquement prononcé contre Lui, mais ils avaient été tellement mauvais que non seulement le vieil homme avait réussit à l'enfuir, mais qu'en plus, deux de leurs camarades avaient été arrêtés par la Brigade des Aurors.

- « Vous mériteriez tous que je vous tue sur le champ pour votre incompétence ! Il était seul, il était vieux et vous n'arrivez pas à le tuer ! Mais que faut-il vous donner comme mission ! Récurer les écuelles ! » s'écria-t-il.

Tous se mirent à trembler devant lui dans la crainte qu'un châtiment ne leur soit attribué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait bien voulu les tuer, mais ces derniers temps, le recrutement se passait de moins en moins bien. Les jeunes avaient tout aussi peur de lui que de travailler pour lui et il avait dû avoir recours à des menaces pour faire entrer ces personnes dans ses rangs… Les jeunes idiots étaient prêt à tout pour sauver la vie de leur famille ou de leur petites amies… Les personnes aimantes étaient tellement prévisibles qu'il était presque trop simple de trouver un moyen de les convaincre de se faire poser la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Mais en contrepartie, ils n'étaient pas de bons éléments. Ils répugnaient à tuer alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaissait rien de plus grisant et de plus réjouissant.

- « Sortez ! Disparaissez de ma vue ! » lança-t-il d'une voix mauvaise « Je vous ferais connaître votre punition »

Comme un seul homme, les jeunes recrues se levèrent, s'inclinèrent devant lui et quittèrent la pièce. Lord Voldemort avait une idée, il allait confier à Bellatrix le soin de les punir, mais sans les tuer. La jeune femme savait faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination et elle saurait trouver un châtiment exemplaire qui ne manquerait pas de donner à ces incapables le goût du travail bien fait. Il soupira et se leva à son tour pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

Depuis la mission à Poudlard, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Cela avait été un fiasco complet. Non seulement le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas mort, mais il avait perdu Barty Croupton et un autre mangemort de moindre importance. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec Fenrir Greyback, mais ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus. Le lycanthrope aimait trop la violence et la haine pour rester éloigné de lui trop longtemps. Ce qui le perturbait beaucoup plus et le rendait très en colère, c'était surtout la disparition de deux personnes qu'il essayait de retrouver depuis lors…

A cet instant, on frappa à sa porte.

- « Entrez ! » lança-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Peter Pettigrow entra alors dans la pièce. Son bras d'argent scintillait sous la lumière blafarde de l'endroit. On aurait dit qu'il portait un gant tellement sa nouvelle main était semblable à l'ancienne.

- « Maître… » le salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

- « Y a-t-il du nouveau ? » demanda Voldemort.

- « Non Maître, toujours pas » couina Peter en se redressant « Nos informateurs sont tous revenus ce matin et aucun d'entre eux n'a retrouvé la trace de Narcissa »

- « Ce n'est pourtant pas possible ! Elle n'a pas pu s'envoler ! » s'emporta le Mage Noir.

- « Les recherches se poursuivent. Sa mère nous a dit l'avoir vu le lendemain de sa mission pour récupérer son fils mais n'a plus de nouvelle depuis… »

- « Il me la faut ! » hurla Voldemort « Elle a faillit à sa mission ! Elle doit payer ! »

- « Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour…. »

- « Ce n'est pas assez ! » trancha Voldemort d'un air grave.

Peter hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Sinon ? »

- « Toujours aucune trace de Rogue » couina Peter d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

- « Mais où peut-il être ! » hurla à nouveau Voldemort « Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas été capturé lors de la mission ! Il devait revenir dès le meurtre de Dumbledore commis »

- « Peut être se cache-t-il dans l'espoir de le tuer et qu'il reviendra après… » suggéra Peter.

- « Je l'espère pour lui ! Il n'a aucun intérêt à se présenter devant moi s'il n'a pas une raison valable à son absence ! Je ne tolère pas qu'on me désobéisse ! »

Peter hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et repris la parole.

- « Nos informateurs nous annoncent aussi qu'Igor Karkarroff n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis des semaines. Personne ne sait où il se trouve… »

- « QUOI ? » hurla Voldemort.

Que se passait-il avec ses plus fidèles mangemorts ! Pourquoi disparaissaient-ils tous d'un seul coup.

- « Mais comment est-ce possible ? » cracha-t-il.

- « Personne ne le sait et quelques uns des notre sont partis à sa recherche… »

Mais Voldemort ne l'écoutait plus. Il était dans une rage folle et fulminait de colère. Il entendit seulement la porte se refermer sur Peter qui, effrayé, avait du repartir pour ne pas subir ses foudres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa alors un cri de rage. La guerre n'était pas finie et il allait la gagner avec, ou sans ses meilleurs éléments !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu vas rentrer tard ? »

Sirius arrêta de contempler d'un air absent la tasse de café qui se trouvait devant lui et regarda Océane qui le fixait, à l'autre bout de la table du petit déjeuner, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit-il « Tout va dépendre du temps que vont prendre nos rendez-vous » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Mais tu penses être là pour le déjeuner ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Non ! On a prévu de manger sur le pouce sur le Chemin de Traverse avec James, on a des rendez-vous cette après midi… » soupira-t-il.

En effet, cela faisait presque deux mois que Jasire avait été détruite par Bellatrix et ses collègues. Quelques jours plus tôt, le rapport des experts de la brigade des Aurors était arrivé à Poudlard, leur annonçant ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Ils avaient été victimes d'un attentat mangemort et rien n'avait pu être sauvé. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient ce papier en leur possession, ils pouvaient enfin commencer les démarches auprès des avocats et des assurances pour pouvoir, peut être se faire indemniser, mais en tout cas, remonter leur entreprise dès que ce serait possible.

- « Remus ne vient pas avec vous ? » demanda Océane.

- « Non, Dumbledore lui a demandé de faire une mission d'observation autour de Poudlard. Il n'aime pas l'idée que le château soit au main de l'autre folle et même s'il n'y a plus d'élèves pendant les vacances, il craint tout de même une attaque ». répondit Sirius.

- « Je vois » souffla la jeune femme « De toute façon, pour toute cette paperasse que vous allez faire, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de lui… »

- « Non en effet » répondit le jeune homme en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
C'est alors que des appels se firent entendre.

- « Maman ! Papa ! »

Lalyh les appelait depuis l'étage. Océane s'apprêtait à se lever, mais Sirius la devança.

- « Laisse, j'y vais ! Je ne la verrais pas beaucoup aujourd'hui » lança-t-il en passant près d'elle.

- « Comme tu veux » répondit Océane tandis qu'il quittait la cuisine

- « Maman ! Papa ! »

- « J'arrive ! » lança Sirius en s'approchant des escaliers.

Les cris cessèrent aussitôt. Le jeune homme monta les marches deux par deux pour arriver à l'étage. Avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Lalyh, il fit un détour par celle de sa petite sœur, pour vérifier que le bébé dormait encore. Mais les cris n'avaient pas perturbé le sommeil de Maelys qui dormait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sirius se mit à sourire et caressa son petit poing serré du bout des doigts avant de la laisser dormir en paix et de rejoindre la chambre de Lalyh.

La petite fille était assise en tailleur sur son lit, l'oreille de la peluche lapin fermement tenue dans on petit poing dont le pouce était enfoncé dans sa bouche. Elle était torse nu et avait les yeux gonflé de sommeil. Sirius s'approcha doucement du lit et la petite fille se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place. Comprenant les intentions de la fillette, la jeune homme s'allongea à ses côtés et Lalyh en fit de même. Sirius glissa son bras sur son petit ventre chaud et rond et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Alors princesse ? » murmura-t-il en caressant de son autre main les cheveux en désordre de sa fille « Tu as fait un gros dodo ? »

Lalyh lui fit oui de la tête.

- « Et tu as fait de beaux rêves ? » demanda Sirius.

Cette fois la petite fille haussa les épaules et le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et se redressa.

- « Maman nous attend en bas. On y va ? »

Lalyh se redressa alors à son tour et lui tendit les bras pour qu'il la prenne à son cou. Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Il prit sa fille contre lui et sentit qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule tout doucement. Un bras qui soutenait ses fesses et un autre qui lui maintenait le dos, Sirius se leva doucement. Lalyh était comme lui. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le matin et elle était alors toute calme et très douce. Cela changeait de son caractère intrépide du reste de la journée. Le matin, Sirius avait l'impression que sa fille vivait dans un nuage cotonneux et il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait énormément tous les moments de tendresse qu'il partageait avec elle. Il descendit les escaliers prudemment et se rendit dans la cuisine au moment où Océane posait devant la chaise haute de leur fille un grand bol de céréales.

- « Bonjour chérie » souffla Océane en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle embrassa leur fille et caressa ses cheveux tout doucement. Sirius alla alors l'asseoir dans sa chaise haute et lui enleva le lapin peluche des mains.

- « Ton lapin-qui-pue n'a pas besoin de manger lui ! » décréta-t-il en le posant sur la table, appuyé contre la brique de lait.

- « Tu veux une tartine ? » demanda alors Océane à sa fille qui lui fit oui de la tête.

Sirius les regarda alors toutes les deux en souriant. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, tous bêtes, il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait. Petit, il n'avait jamais partagé un repas avec ses parents et il ne se souvenait pas qu'on l'ait jamais réveillé en l'embrassant et en se montrant câlin avec lui. Pourtant pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus important que de montrer à Océane et à ses filles à quel point il pouvait les aimer et combien elles étaient précieuses à ses yeux. Sa vraie fortune c'était elles… Il croisa alors le regard d'Océane, il lui adressa un clin d'œil et la jeune femme lui sourit.

- « Tiens chérie… » souffla-t-elle en tendant à Lalyh une tartine de confiture.

La fillette la saisit à pleine main, et la porta à sa bouche. Bientôt son visage fut aussi couvert de confiture que la tartine. Sirius s'en amusa et Océane soupira.

- « Tu ne devrais pas y aller toi ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

- « Tu es si pressée de me voir partir ? »

- « Non, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard, c'est tout ! » lui répondit Océane en souriant.

- « Tu as raison, je dois y aller. »

Sirius se leva et alla poser un baiser sur la tête de sa fille avant de s'approcher de sa femme. Il allait l'embrasser quand elle recula.

- « Je vais quand même t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte ! » souffla-t-elle.

Sirius se mit à sourire et lui fit signe qu'il la laissait passer devant. Laissant un moment Lalyh seule dans la cuisine, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans l'entrée. Là, il enlaça sa femme qui se blottit contre lui.

- « Essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir. » murmura-t-elle « J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi… »

- « C'est promis, je rentrerais tôt… Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec toi ».

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, puis le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, réclama un nouveau baiser qu'il obtint sans beaucoup insisté et sortit de chez lui en refermant la porte. Il traversa son jardin et se rendit sur le chemin. Là, il s'appuya sur le petit mur qui encerclait sa maison et attendit que James veuille bien pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. James le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en souriant. Les deux amis se saluèrent et firent quelques pas avant de transplaner pour le Chemin de Traverse. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient, ils s'étaient déjà mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire en tout premier lieu. Ils parcoururent donc un morceau de l'Allée sorcière avant de tourner dans une jolie rue de chaque côté de laquelle, de petits pavillons se dressaient. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au numéro 78 et frappèrent à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux amis se trouvèrent face à Lucrécia qui sembla très surprise de les voir.

- « James ? Sirius ? Bonjour ! » leur lança-t-elle

- « Bonjour Lucrécia » commença James « Nous sommes venus voir comment tu allais »

- « Je vais bien, merci. Mais je vous en prie, entrez… »

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. La maisonnette était simple mais accueillante, on s'y sentait tout de suite à l'aise.

- « Suivez moi » leur demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ils l'accompagnèrent dans un petit salon dans lequel un jeune homme terminait une tasse de café.

- « Je vous présente Allan, mon fiancé… » leur annonça-t-elle fièrement « Allan, je te présente deux de mes patrons ! Remus n'est pas venu ? »

- « Non, il avait du travail ailleurs » répondit Sirius en saluant le jeune homme d'un signe de tête.

Ce dernier avait l'air tout d'un coup très sérieux et les dévisageait d'un air grave. Peut-être que Lucrécia ne les avait pas décrit ainsi et qu'il était surpris de découvrir la vérité.

- « Je vous en prie, installez vous » invita Lucrécia en s'installant près de son fiancé. « Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir »

- « Nous aussi. Ça nous rassures de te voir en si bonne forme. Tu étais vraiment choquée après l'attaque… » lança James.

- « Oh oui ! Je l'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère ! Elle fait encore des cauchemars parfois… »

- « Allan ! » le coupa Lucrécia avant de se tourner vers les garçons « C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, mais je vais mieux maintenant. En tout cas, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir ce jour là. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Remus de m'avoir sauvé. Et vous aussi bien sûr ! »

- « C'était naturel ! Nous n'allions tout de même pas t'abandonner ! » répondit Sirius d'un air grave.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis passée devant l'immeuble il y a quelques jours… Il ne reste plus rien pas vrai ? »

- « Absolument rien » soupira James « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes en ville aujourd'hui. Nous avons rendez vous avec un avocat et notre assureur pour voir comment nous pouvons relever Jasire » 

- « Nous allons la remettre sur pied, mais cela nous demandera beaucoup de temps et on ne peut pas te donner d'échéance » continua Sirius « Alors nous sommes venus te dire que si tu trouvais une place ailleurs, nous ne t'en voudrons pas et si jamais lorsque Jasire sera à nouveau opérationnelle, tu as encore envie de travailler avec nous, nous serons ravis de t'accueillir »

- « C'est vrai ? Oh, merci les garçons ! Vous êtes adorables ! J'ai adoré travailler avec vous et je vais attendre avec impatience que Jasire re-fonctionne ! Je vous promets qu'à la seconde où il y aura du travail pour moi dans votre entreprise, je démissionnerais de là où je serais et je vous rejoindrais ! »

James et Sirius se mirent à sourire.

- « Quel enthousiasme ! » lança James d'un air amusé.

- « C'est un vrai plaisir de travailler pour vous ! Vous êtes les meilleurs patrons que j'ai jamais eu ! » leur assura la jeune femme

- « Nous aussi on a aimé travailler avec toi ! » lança Sirius « Tu fais partie des éléments incontournables pour la bonne marche de Jasire ! Tu es notre mémoire à tous ! Comment on aurait fait sans toi ? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « Au fait » souffla James « Merci beaucoup pour ta petite carte pour l'anniversaire de Harry ! Ça nous a fait très plaisir ! »

- « Et pour celui de Lalyh et aussi pour la naissance de Maelys ! » renchérit Sirius.

- « Mais c'est normal ! Vos enfants sont si mignons ! J'espère que je pourrais voir Maelys bientôt… » répondit Lucrécia, visiblement gênée par tous ces remerciements.

- « Bien sûr ! Dès que ce sera possible » répondit Sirius.

Tous les quatre discutèrent encore quelques minutes devant une tasse de café avant que les garçons ne prennent congé. Lucrécia les remercia chaleureusement de leur visite et les deux garçons lui assurèrent qu'ils avaient été ravis de la revoir et surtout qu'elle se soit remise du choc de l'attaque. Une fois dans la rue, les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant.

- « C'est vraiment une gentille fille » souffla James.

- « Oui ! Mais j'ai l'impression que son fiancé n'était pas ravi de nous voir en vrai ! » plaisanta Sirius « Il avait dû nous imaginer hideux ! »

James se mit à rire.

- « Et dire que j'ai essayé de la caser avec Remus pendant un moment… » soupira Sirius.

- « Remus n'a pas besoin de toi pour se trouver une fille ! » répondit évasivement James avec un drôle de sourire qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda James en s'arrêtant à son tour et en le fixant.

- « Tu sais un truc toi ! » lança Sirius d'un air grave.

James eut alors l'air gêné avant de le fixer à son tour d'un air surpris.

- « Eh ! Mais toi aussi tu sais un truc ! Et ne me dit pas le contraire ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Je suis effectivement au courant de quelque chose, mais j'ai promis à Remus de ne rien dire à personne » avoua Sirius.

- « Je lui ai promis exactement la même chose ! » souffla James.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avec la même impression étonnée avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Alors celle là c'est la meilleure ! » lança Sirius

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! » souffla James « Remus a une copine ! »

- « Oui ! Je sais ! » s'exclama Sirius avant de se mettre une nouvelle fois à rire. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous le cache ?! »

- « Et surtout qu'il nous ait fait promettre de ne rien dire alors qu'on était tous les deux au courant ! Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais ? »

- « Quelques jours… Une semaine ou dix jour, je ne sais plus bien… » répondit Sirius.

- « Moi ça fait un peu plus longtemps… Je n'en reviens pas ! »

- « Moi non plus… »

- « Il ne voulait pas que les filles soient au courant… » commença James

- « Parce qu'il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments pour elle ! Il me l'a dit, mais si ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est avec elle… C'est bizarre ! »

- « Oui » souffla James.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence au cours duquel les deux amis reprirent leur route.

- « Elle est mignonne en plus » lança Sirius en se tournant vers James.

- « Je trouve aussi ! Et elle a l'air gentille et dynamique ! C'est ce qu'il faut à notre bon vieux Lunard ! » lui répondit-il

- « Oui ! Ça explique pourquoi il ne trouve plus le temps de passer ses soirées avec nous ! Il a des occupations bien plus intéressantes ! » railla Sirius.

- « Britany lui prend tout son temps libre ! » plaisanta James.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son ami.

- « Elle s'appelle Cassandra… » lui rappela-t-il.

- « Non, elle s'appelle Britany ! » assura James « Il me l'a présenté, l'autre matin chez lui ! »

- « Et moi il m'a présenté Cassandra tandis qu'il l'attendait devant chez elle… »

Encore une fois, les deux amis cessèrent de marcher et se fixèrent.

- « Où est l'embrouille ? » demanda James d'un air grave.

- « Il me semble évident qu'il ne nous a pas présenté la même fille… »

- « Tu crois qu'il aurait rompu et rencontré une autre fille entre ma rencontre et la tienne ? »

- « Possible… » souffla Sirius.

- « Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en parle ! On vient de rompre notre promesse tous les deux ! » grogna James.

- « Mouais… » marmonna Sirius d'un air grave.

Le jeune homme avait une drôle de sensation, comme une sorte de pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait que tout n'était pas aussi simple qu'une simple rupture et qu'une nouvelle rencontre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que leur ami était en train de faire des bêtises de sa vie en ce moment. Il avait déjà remarquer un sensible changement dans le comportement de son ami, et s'il n'y avait jusqu'alors pas vraiment fait attention, tout cela lui semblait bien étrange maintenant. Il décida qu'il allait mettre tout cela au clair dès que possible.

- « Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire qu'on s'est tout dit ? » demanda James après un moment.

- « Je ne sais pas » lança Sirius « Je crois que j'irais lui parler ce soir »

- « Je voudrais bien venir avec toi mais Lily m'a dit qu'elle aurait besoin de moi absolument ce soir pour surveiller les petits » souffla James

- « Ce n'est pas grave » lança Sirius « J'irais seul ! »

- « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas remettre ça à plus tard ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Sirius fit non de la tête. Il voulait avoir une discussion avec Remus le plus tôt possible pour savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés ou pas. L'absence de James faciliterait sans doute les choses.

- « Comme tu veux » lança alors James « Tu me diras comment il a réagit ? »

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « Bon, dans ce cas, essayons de penser à autre chose ! Nous avons une grosse journée devant nous, il faut rester concentré » déclara James.

Sirius hocha la tête et le suivit sur le Chemin de Traverse vers le lieu de leur premier rendez-vous.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lorsque Sirius eut refermé la porte d'entrée, Océane se précipita dans la cuisine. Là, par la fenêtre, elle observa son mari attendre James, appuyé sur le petit mur qui bordait leur jardin. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sortir de chez lui, les deux amis se saluèrent et marchèrent un peu avant de transplaner. Une fois certaine que les deux garçons étaient bien partis, la jeune femme se tourna vers Lalyh qui terminait son bol de céréales en en faisant tomber un peu partout autour d'elle.

- « Tu as fini chérie ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant sa fille repousser son bol.

- « Oui »

- « Alors on va se dépêcher d'aller s'habiller, et je t'emmène chez Tata Lily. Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec Harry et Syrielle, d'accord ? »

- « Oui ! » s'exclama la fillette en descendant de sa chaise haute grâce à de très nombreuses acrobaties, visiblement entièrement réveillée. 

Laissant à Kana le soin de nettoyer la table du petit déjeuner, Océane prit la main poisseuse de confiture de sa fille et l'emmena à l'étage pour faire sa toilette. Lalyh se montra docile et fut rapidement propre et habillée, prête à partir. Océane se rendit alors dans la chambre de Maelys et se pencha au dessus de son berceau. La petite dormait à poing fermé et ne se réveilla pas quand sa mère la pris dans ses bras avant de la placer dans son couffin. Océane en attrapa alors les anses et retrouva Lalyh qui était redescendue dans le salon. 

- « Allez, on y va ! » déclara-t-elle en faisant signe à sa fille de se rendre dans l'entrée. 

Océane ouvrit la porte, agrippa la main de sa fille aînée, sortit, referma la porte du pied et traversa le chemin qui les séparait de la maison des Potter. Une fois dans le jardin, elle lâcha la main de Lalyh qui se mit à courir pour contourner la maison. Elle avait déjà fait coulisser avec difficulté la baie vitrée du salon quand la jeune femme la rejoint. A cette heure matinale, le salon était vide, mais Lalyh avait déjà prit le chemin de la cuisine en criant.

- « Bajour ! »

Océane se mit à sourire et regagna elle aussi la cuisine. Harry et Syrielle, tous les deux en pyjama, étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre en face de bols pleins de lait au chocolat fumant tandis que Lily donnait son biberon à Jack qui semblait à peine réveillé, à moitié allongé sur ses genoux.

- « Tiens donc ! » lança Lily en les voyant entrer « Vous êtes tombées de vos lits ? »

- « Pas vraiment » souffla Océane « J'ai un service à te demander »

- « Tout ce que tu veux ! » lui assura son amie.

- « Je peux te parler ? » demanda Océane.

Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva, Jack solidement calé contre elle et aida Lalyh à prendre place sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

- « Vous restez bien sage d'accord ! Dobby vous surveille ! » lança-t-elle en quittant la cuisine tandis que l'elfe de maison apparaissait dans un « pop » sonore.

Océane suivit son ami jusque dans le salon, posa le couffin de Maelys près de la cheminée, éteinte à cette saison, et alla s'asseoir en face de Lily qui avait l'air très sérieuse. La jeune femme se lança.

- « J'ai besoin que tu me gardes les petites ce matin » annonça-t-elle.

- « Il n'y as pas de problème » répondit la jeune femme « Longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction du couffin.

- « Je ne sais pas » lui répondit Océane « Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tiré mon lait et je t'en ai mis quatre biberons dans le sac à langer de Maelys. Tu n'auras pas de soucis de ce côté-là »

- « D'accord » répondit Lily « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

Océane se mit à sourire doucement. Son amie savait toujours quand il se tramait quelque chose…

- « J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes la cape d'invisibilité de James » souffla alors Océane

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Lily en sursautant un peu et en la fixant avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Je sais que tu sais où James la range et j'en ai vraiment besoin aujourd'hui Lily ! S'il te plait…. »

- « Mais Océane… Tu sais que James y tient plus que tout, c'était un cadeau de son père, il se la transmettent de génération en génération ! Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demander tout simplement à James ? »

- « Parce que si je la lui demande, il en parlera à Sirius et je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant… » avoua Océane.

- « Au courant de quoi ? Océane, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de cette cape ? » demanda Lily.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas cacher quelque chose à son amie, mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire non plus ce qu'elle projetait de faire.

- « Je ne peux rien te dire, parce que sinon tu essaierais de m'en dissuader » finit-elle par répondre après un moment.

- « Océane, tu me fais peur. Que comptes-tu faire qu'il faille que tu caches à Sirius ? » insista Lily.

- « Rien de dangereux ni de stupide, je te le jure ! Et il n'est pas question d'un autre homme non plus ! » lança-t-elle « C'est juste quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse seule… Je t'en pris Lily ! Je sais que tu pourrais me prêter cette cape ! Je serais de retour avant James, il ne saura pas que je l'ai prise ! »

- « Tu me demandes de lui mentir ? »

- « Non, je te demandes juste de ne pas lui en parler… » souffla Océane.

Lily soupira.

- « Je te promets que c'est important ! Je ne te le demanderais pas sinon ! Je t'en prie Lily, j'ai besoin de ton aide et je te promets que tu seras la première au courant dès que je pourrais en parler, mais pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire… »

- « Parce que sinon je t'en empêcherais ? » demanda Lily.

- « Il y a des chances oui… »

- « Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

- « Absolument pas ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il m'arrive du mal alors que mes filles ont besoin de moi… »

- « Et Sirius serait contre ? »

Océane baissa les yeux.

- « Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'en penserais Sirius… » avoua la jeune femme « S'il te plait Lily, c'est important pour moi »

La jeune femme fixa alors son amie d'un air grave. Lily aussi la scrutait du regard. La jeune femme savait que son amie se ferait du soucis, mais tant qu'elle n'avait aucune piste, elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle allait faire.

- « Ça a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui, les Horcruxes, ou la guerre ? » demanda Lily

- « Non aucun ! » assura Océane.

- « Dans ce cas… » souffla Lily en se levant.

Océane sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda son amie poser Jack sur le canapé et quitter le salon pour se rendre dans le bureau de James. Elle en revint quelques minutes après avec dans les bras la cape d'invisibilité, mais on voyait sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas encore sure de ce qu'elle allait faire.

- « Je te jure que j'en prendrais grand soin » promis Océane « Et que je serais de retour avant midi ! »  
Lily la fixa et lui donna la cape.

- « Si tu n'es pas de retour pour le déjeuner, je préviendrais Sirius aussitôt » lui souffla-t-elle.

- « Ce ne seras pas la peine, je serais là ! » lui assura la jeune femme.

- « Dis moi juste où tu comptes aller… »

- « Je resterais dans le Londres sorcier » souffla Océane.

Vaincue, Lily lui tendit le morceau d'étoffe et Océane alla prendre son amie dans ses bras.

- « Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

- « Je ne me sens pas fière de moi » souffla la jeune femme.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! » lui répondit Océane.

Lily haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Océane alla alors embrasser Lalyh et lui expliqua qu'elle la laissait chez sa tante pour la matinée, alla une nouvelle fois remercier Lily en posant un baiser sur chacune de ses joues et quitta la maison des Potter, la cape de James fermement serrée contre elle.  
Dès que ce fut possible, la jeune femme transplana et atterri aussitôt devant le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier. La jeune femme vérifia un moment que personne ne faisait attention à elle puis se couvrit de la cape. Invisible, elle traversa la rue qui la séparait de l'entrée du bâtiment et entra dans le hall sans que personne ne la remarque.  
Océane du faire preuve d'une grande vigilance pour ne pas se faire repérer. Beaucoup de personnes passaient dans ce hall et la jeune femme devait faire preuve de beaucoup de souplesse pour ne bousculer personne et n'écraser aucun pied. Elle parvint pourtant sans encombre jusqu'au petit couloir qui menait jusqu'au bureau de Rita Skeeter. L'endroit était désert et Océane glissa une de ses mains hors de la cape pour actionner la poignée de la porte du bureau de la journaliste. Doucement, elle l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Le bureau était vide. Océane se dépêcha donc d'entrer et referma la porte avec soin.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Ça y était ! Elle était parvenue jusqu'ici sans encombre, la partie la plus délicate de son plan était résolue. Maintenant, elle allait attendre patiemment le retour de la journaliste et une fois qu'elle serait dans la pièce, Océane s'enfermerait avec elle, ôterait la cape et aurait enfin de vive voix la discussion qu'elle voulait avoir avec elle depuis si longtemps.

La jeune femme n'avait pas pardonné à la journaliste le mauvais coup qu'elle lui avait joué et Océane comptait bien mettre les choses aux clairs avec elle. Désormais, elle n'était plus enceinte et rien de l'empêcherait de laisser éclater sa colère contre cette briseuse de ménage qui avait faillit détruire son couple. Océane savait déjà que rien de ce que pourrait dire la journaliste ne pourrait atténuer sa rancœur contre elle. Bien que se ne soit pas du tout dans son caractère, Océane rêvait de vengeance et la mise au point qu'elle avait envisagé avec elle était une punition bien douce en comparaison de la souffrance que ses articles avaient causé, non seulement à elle, mais aussi à Sirius et à leurs filles. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Postée dans un des coins du bureau, entre une étagère pleine de revues et la fenêtre, Océane attendit debout, sans bouger et en silence pendant près d'une heure quand des bruits de pas dans le couloir attirèrent son attention et lui signalèrent le retour de Rita dans son bureau. Mais aux bruits des voix qu'elle entendait, Océane comprit que la journaliste n'était pas seule. Elle se colla un peu plus contre le mur et regarda, le cœur battant à tout rompre la porte s'ouvrir à toute volée.

- « Puisque je vous dit que je n'ai aucune envie d'écrire un article sur ce sujet ! » cria Rita Skeeter à un homme qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

- « Vous m'aviez promis Rita ! » s'exclama alors l'homme d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Je ne m'en souviens pas ! » répondit la jeune femme en essayant de refermer la porte, mais le pied de l'homme l'en empêcha.

- « Vous m'avez promis un article sur mon magasin de vêtements si je vous révélais des secrets sur Desdémone Stradi ! » tonna l'homme, rouge de colère.

Océane haussa un sourcil. Desdémone Stradi, la plus célèbre des cantatrices sorcières avait donc elle aussi fait les frais des manières journalistiques de Rita Skeeter…

- « Résultat, depuis la parution de votre article j'ai perdu ma principale cliente ! » vociféra l'homme « Je ne vous ai jamais dit que la diva ne rentrait plus dans aucune de ses robes depuis qu'elle fréquente ce fabriquant de nougat ! »

- « Vraiment ? » minauda Rita d'une voix faussement innocente « Et bien tans pis pour vous ! »

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de refermer la porte, mais le pied de l'homme l'en empêchait toujours.

- « Vous me devez cet article ! Faites revenir des clientes chez moi ! » hurla l'homme.

- « Allez vous en ! »cria Rita.

Océane la vit alors très clairement tirer sa baguette de sa poche et jeter un sort à la jambe de l'homme qui retira son pied en hurlant de douleur. La journaliste referma alors sa porte à double tour et s'appuya sur cette dernière en soupirant.

- « Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! » hurla l'homme en tambourinant devant la porte « Je veux que vous répariez le préjudice que vous avez causé à mon établissement ! »

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre cliente vous a abandonné ! » lui rétorqua Rita.

- « Vous savez très bien que si ! Ouvrez ! Ouvrez ! » s'écria l'homme.

- « Vous pouvez toujours courir ! » lui cracha Rita en s'éloignant un peu de la porte.

- « Je ne partirais pas avant de vous avoir vu ! Je vais rester devant votre bureau ! Il faudra bien que vous sortiez un jour ! »

Rita se mit à rire doucement.

Océane fronça les sourcils. Elle avait fait la même chose quelques semaines plus tôt et pourtant, Rita avait réussit à s'enfuir mystérieusement. Cet épisode avait beaucoup frustré la jeune femme qui était curieuse de savoir comme la journaliste allait s'en sortir cette fois encore. Elle décida donc, de mettre pour quelques minutes sont projet de discussion à un peu plus tard, le temps de voir ce que la jeune femme allait faire.

Elle ne bougea donc pas quand Rita pris place à son bureau comme si de rien n'était et se mit à lire ses notes. Il se passa une très longue demi heure sans que rien ne se passe. Puis la journaliste se leva et s'approcha de la porte de son bureau. Elle jeta un sort permettant de voir à travers elle et Océane vit par-dessus son épaule que l'homme en colère était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une expression particulièrement belliqueuse dans le regard. Rita soupira.

- « C'est qu'il le fait vraiment ce gros lourdaud ! » grogna-t-elle en levant le sort.

Océane la vit alors s'approcher d'elle et cru un moment qu'elle allait être découverte, mais au lieu de cela, la journaliste ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa tête à l'extérieur.

- « En plus il y a du vent ! » grogna-t-elle « Je vais avoir un mal de chien à me diriger ! »

Océane ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait mais ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas à passer par la fenêtre ! Océane y avait jeté un coup d'œil et faire cela se révèlerait être très dangereux. Elle se concentra alors sur Rita qui semblait en proie à une grande réflexion. Finalement après avoir jeter un dernier regard à la porte de son bureau, toujours fermée, la journaliste haussa les épaules et prit une grande inspiration avant… de se transformer en scarabée.

Océane retint de justesse le cri de surprise qui menaçait de jaillir de sa gorge. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant ! A l'endroit même où se trouvait la jeune femme un instant plus tôt, un énorme scarabée voletait. Il tourna un moment dans les airs avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte et de s'en aller. Océane le regarda partir et resta un moment interdite. Elle aurait pu imaginer n'importe quoi mais pas ça !

Elle ôta la cape d'invisibilité et la plia dans un état second… Elle avait suffisamment de fois vu James et Sirius se transformer pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer… Rita Skeeter était une animagus. Le souvenir d'un insecte venant s'emmêler dans ses cheveux à Jasire lors d'une de ses visites à Sirius lui revint à l'esprit et elle étouffa un grognement de rage. Dire que c'était elle qui avait demandé à son mari de ne pas le mettre dehors car il faisait trop froid ! Elle frappa sur l'étagère d'un poing rageur. Tout devenait clair et limpide dans son esprit. Voilà comment elle les avait espionné, voilà comment elle avait eu toutes ses informations sur Sirius et elle. Elle était encore plus en colère contre la journaliste.

C'était insensé ! Devenir animagus demandait beaucoup de travail et peu de sorcier y était arrivé. Or depuis qu'elle était avec Sirius, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en découvrir de nouveaux… C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. La jeune femme se redressa et un sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, elle se précipita vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit en trombe. L'homme qui attendait dans le couloir sursauta en la voyant sortir du bureau et s'apprêtait à parler quand Océane le coupa.

- « Elle s'est enfuie par la fenêtre »

La jeune femme se mit alors à courir et quitta le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes et transplana aussitôt pour le Ministère. Là, elle entra dans le hall, demanda le Service des Archives au sorcier de l'accueil qui la renseigna et la jeune femme s'y rendit d'un bond pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question, aussi elle enfila une nouvelle fois la cape d'invisibilité et n'eut ainsi aucun mal à pénétrer dans la Salle des Archives. Elle se promena un moment dans les rayonnages remplis de vieux dossiers poussiéreux avant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait : «_ Relevé des sorciers animagus depuis 1348_ ».

Océane passa sa main sur les vieux parchemins pour en ôter la poussière et parti à la recherche des documents les plus récent. Elle finit par les trouver et les enleva des étagères avec la plus grande précaution. De son doigt, elle suivit la liste des noms des personnes déclarées comme étant des animagus. Il y en avait dix encore en vie. Elle découvrit sans surprise le nom de Minerva McGonagall et ceux, inscrit plus récemment de Peter – dont le nom était encadré en rouge et la mention « recherché par le service des aurors » annotée juste en face- ,de James et de Sirius, mais aucune trace de Rita Skeeter.

- « Je te tiens, Skeeter ! » souffla Océane en souriant et en refermant le dossier avec soin.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus se regarda un nouvelle fois dans le miroir et il était assez satisfait du résultat. Il avait bien fait de s'acheter cette nouvelle chemise. Elle avait coûté cher et il devrait sans doute manger des pâtes nature la dernière semaine du mois, mais cela valait le coup. Il se mit tout de même à soupirer comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'état de son compte en banque qui n'était vraiment pas brillant…

Il n'avait jamais été riche, mais ces derniers temps, avec les différents emplois qu'il avait fait, il avait considérablement renfloué les caisses. Malheureusement le train de vie qu'il menait depuis plusieurs semaines alors qu'il était à nouveau sans emploi contribuait à réduire d'une manière importante le peu d'argent qu'il avait mis de côté, mais il s'en moquait. L'ancien Remus aurait sans doute été bien plus prudent. Il ne serait pas sortit, il aurait économisé pour le cas où cette période de chômage durerait trop longtemps, mais désormais, Remus n'était plus le même. Il en avait assez de la vie qu'il menait avant. Il s'était toujours efforcé d'être irréprochable pour faire oublier aux gens la terrible malédiction qui le frappait, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait été rejeté, il avait souffert et il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait donc décidé de vivre au jour le jour et de ne plus se faire de soucis. Arriverait ce qui devait arriver, il verrait au moment. C'était la guerre, il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait et il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir vécu.

Il secoua la tête pour en chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout cela, il voulait juste profiter de sa soirée qui s'annonçait très agréable. Il avait donné rendez vous à 19h00 à Lauren. Il l'avait rencontré le matin même à Pré-au-Lard tandis qu'il prenait un café au Trois Balais. Il venait de terminer sa mission pour Dumbledore, une nouvelle équipe de lycanthropes était venu prendre sa relève et il avait eu envie de flâner un peu, il n'avait pas été déçu. Lauren était une très belle jeune femme, ses cheveux bruns coupés court lui donnaient un petit air espiègle et ses yeux d'un bleus presque violet étaient un véritable aimant à regard. Elle avait tout de suite plu à Remus qui n'avait alors eu qu'une seule envie, mettre du désordre dans ses épis trop bien coiffés et faire assombrir un peu plus son regard grâce à ses baisers fougueux. Il l'avait alors accosté, et ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de l'après midi. Remus s'était vite rendu compte à quel point cette jeune femme était sotte. Elle ne comprenait pas ses plaisanteries et n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation et cela malgré le fait qu'elle se vantait de suivre des études à l'Université de Magie de Londres. Remus l'avait écouté raconter ses bêtises sans faire aucun commentaire. Pour ce qu'il avait en tête, cette jeune femme n'avait pas besoin d'avoir inventé la Poudre de Cheminette. C'est pourquoi il l'avait invité le soir même. Après une soirée romantique dans un petit restaurant et une balade au clair de lune, la soirée s'annoncerait sans doute des plus agréables. Il se mit à sourire. Il se tourna vers l'horloge la plus proche et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes à attendre.

Pourtant on frappa à sa porte et cela le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils mais se reprit vite. Elle était un peu en avance, mais il était prêt, alors il alla ouvrir, son sourire le plus séducteur aux lèvres. Il fut très surpris de se retrouver face à Sirius une fois la porte ouverte. Son sourire s'effaça pour faire place à un certain agacement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir ses amis ce soir là.

- « Salut Remus ! » lança le jeune homme en entrant dans l'appartement « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bien » répondit Remus en refermant la porte.

- « Comment s'est passé ta mission ce matin à Poudlard ? » demanda Sirius en prenant place sur une des chaises du studio.

- « Tranquille, comme toujours. Plus personne ne semble s'intéresser à Poudlard maintenant que les élèves n'y sont plus. Je pense que nos patrouilles seront bien plus efficace quand les cours auront repris » répondit Remus.

Il espérait en lui-même que son ami n'allait pas s'attarder trop longtemps…

- « Tu sors ce soir ? » demanda alors Sirius d'un air grave qui n'augura rien de bon au jeune homme.

- « Oui… Je me suis dit que ça pourrais être sympa d'aller boire quelques verres… » mentit Remus.

- « Tu y vas avec Cassandra ? » demanda alors son ami en le fixant de son regard perçant.

Remus avait la désagréable impression de subir un interrogatoire. Il détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas répondre, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Il était un de ses meilleurs amis après tout.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il alors.

- « Oui ! Une Bierraubeurre si tu as » répondit le jeune homme sans cesser de le fixer.

Remus se rendit alors dans sa cuisine. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Sirius n'était pas venu lui rendre une simple visite de courtoisie. Il était là pour une raison bien précise, il le sentait, mais n'arrivait pas à voir laquelle. Il ouvrit ses placards et allait se saisir d'une bouteille quand on frappa à la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement, ça devait être Lauren.

- « Laisse ! J'y vais ! » lança alors Sirius et cette fois ci, le cœur de Remus se mit à battre à une course folle.

Il aurait voulu lui crier de ne pas y aller, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge et le temps qu'il réagisse, son ami saluait déjà la nouvelle venue.

- « Bonsoir mademoiselle ! »

- « Bonsoir » entendit Remus.

La voix de la jeune femme était hésitante.

- « J'ai dû me tromper… Je ne suis pas chez Remus Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Si, si ! C'est bien ici ! Je suis un de ses amis, Sirius… Enchanté, mademoiselle ? »

- « Lauren »

- « Lauren… » répéta Sirius avec une voix que Remus n'aimait pas. « Et bien Lauren, je vais vous demander d'attendre un moment. Je dois absolument parler à mon ami d'une chose qui ne peut pas attendre »

- « Mais nous devions aller dîner… »

- « Je suis navré mademoiselle, mais ce que j'ai a dire à Remus est très important. »

Remus entendit alors la porte se refermer et il sortit de la cuisine. Il était passablement en colère contre son ami. Cette jeune femme était son invitée ! De quel droit se permettait-il de la laisser sur le palier. Il allait protester mais Sirius le devança.

- « Et bien mon vieux ! Je constate que tu as bon goût, celle là aussi est charmante ! »

Remus ne répondit rien et posa la bouteille de Bierraubeurre sur la table.

- « Mais qu'est devenu Cassandra ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Ça n'allait pas entre nous, on avait aucun point commun, nous avons rompu » mentit Remus d'une traite.

- « Et avec Britany ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus sursauta et le fixa un moment d'un regard noir.

- « James n'a pas pu tenir sa langue ! » cracha-t-il

- « Moi non plus » l'informa le jeune homme « En fait tout est parti d'un quiproquo, nous pensions que nous parlions de la même personne »

Remus grogna un peu. Il savait qu'il était dangereux que ces amis l'aient surpris avec des jeunes femmes, la preuve en était maintenant faite.

- « Bon, si tu arrêtais de me raconter des cracks maintenant ! » demanda Sirius d'une voix ferme. « Tu n'es jamais sortit avec Cassandra, pas plus que tu ne sortais avec Britany et tout comme tu ne sortiras pas avec Lauren, je me trompe ? »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » mentit Remus.

- « Ne joue pas à l'autruche avec moi ! » rétorqua Sirius « Je sais très bien ce que tu fais pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai fait pendant des années !! »

Remus lui tourna alors le dos, préférant se concentrer sur la fenêtre.

- « Ose seulement me dire que je me trompe ! » le mit au défi Sirius « Ose me dire que se ne sont pas des filles d'un soir avec qui tu prends du bon temps ! »

- « Même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te regarderait ? » demanda Remus

- « Ne fais pas le con, Remus ! » tonna Sirius.

La jeune homme se retourna alors et fixa son ami.

- « Tu es mal placer pour me faire des reproches Sirius ! Tu es comme moi ! »

- « Étais ! » le corrigea le jeune homme « Et c'est justement parce que je l'ai fais que je suis le mieux placé pour te faire des reproches ! Bon sang Remus ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu as passé des années à me dire que je faisais une grosse connerie en traitant ces filles comme des marchandises et maintenant tu fais la même chose ! »

- « Et bien peut être que j'avais tort à l'époque ! »

- « Non ! Tu avais entièrement raison et c'est maintenant que tu es en train de faire fausse route ! »

- « Je m'amuse ! Bon sang ! J'ai pas le droit de m'amuser moi aussi ?! » s'indigna le jeune homme.

- « Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais pas comme ça ! » lui rétorqua Sirius « C'est pas toi Remus ! Ce genre de comportement ce n'est pas toi ! »

- « Peut être que j'ai envie que ça le devienne ! »

- « Tu veux vraiment devenir un imbécile qui se croit fort et viril parce qu'il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veux ! Bon sang Remus ! Tu es mieux que ça ! »

- « Peut être pas ! » lui rétorqua Remus.

Sirius le fixa un moment et soupira. Il bascula un peu sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond un moment avant de plonger une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.

- « Bien sûr que si ! Remus, tu n'es pas un salaud ! Tu n'es pas comme j'ai pu l'être ! Tu es gentil, trop pour pouvoir faire intentionnellement du mal à quelqu'un ! »

- « J'en ai peut être marre d'être un gentil garçon ! Quand on voit ce que ça m'a apporté d'être patient et attentionné ! » grogna-t-il.

Il en avait assez qu'on le fasse souffrir, il ne voulait plus qu'on le rejette, il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

- « Ne dis pas ça ! Écoute Remus, moi aussi j'ai cru que la solution à tous mes problèmes s'étaient de vivre comme ça. Je sais à quel point c'est grisant de voir une fille se pâmer d'admiration devant vous. Je sais à quel point on se sent fort et sûr de soi mais c'est des conneries ça Remus ! La vérité c'est qu'en étant comme ça on est faible ! J'avais trop peur de m'investir pour de vrai dans une relation parce que je pensais que je ne méritais pas d'être aimé ! Toi tu ne pardonnes toujours pas à Kathleen de t'avoir jeté et tu ne veux plus souffrir ! C'est normal Remus ! Mais te conduire comme tu le fais ne sert à rien. Tu ne fais que masquer la souffrance un moment… Tu verras que si tu continues elle remontera à la surface à un moment ou un autre et que cette fois ce sera pire. »

Remus baissa les yeux. Le discours de son ami était criant de vérité et transpirait de sincérité. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

- « Je sais que c'est dur Remus de ne pas être aimé et je sais que tu as envie d'être heureux. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. Je ne suis heureux que depuis que j'ai Océane parce que je sais que quoi que je fasse, elle m'aime. Je sais que même si je me laisse aller à être faible, elle sera toujours à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Tu la trouveras toi aussi Remus, cette fille qui te fera te sentir bien tout le temps. »

- « Non ! Je ne la trouverais pas parce qu'aucune femme ne voudra s'attacher à un monstre tel que moi ! »

- « Enlève toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête ! Tu n'es un loup-garou que les nuits de Pleines Lunes ! Je sais qu'il existe une femme qui supportera ça ! »

Remus fit non de la tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y croyait plus.

- « Tu es un gentil garçon, Remus et tu es séduisant ! Combien de femmes rêveraient de rencontrer un homme comme toi ? Ça doit se compter par centaine ! Ne mis dit pas que dans le lot, il n'y en a aucune qui t'aimera malgré ton petit problème de fourrure ! »

- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Qui voudrait d'un homme qui devient une bête sanguinaire ? Qui resterait avec quelqu'un qui peut vous tuer très facilement… Il ne suffit que d'une petite inattention pour qu'une catastrophe arrive ! Tu vois Sirius, ma rupture avec Kat m'aura au moins fait comprendre ça… Je suis égoïste de vouloir tomber amoureux ! »

- « Arrêtes de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! » soupira Sirius

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment en silence avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

- « Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te faire changer d'opinion, Remus. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est te prévenir. Courir les filles, on y prend très vite goût, plus vite qu'on ne le pense d'ailleurs. »

Remus hocha la tête, il l'avait déjà remarqué.

- « Et crois moi, c'est très difficile d'en sortir ! Tu vaux mieux que ça et tu le sais très bien… Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu ne dois pas rencontrer des filles, mais honnêtement… Cette Lauren qui attend devant ta porte, tu te vois faire ton avenir avec elle ? »

Remus soupira. Évidemment que non, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le lendemain matin avec elle…

- « Tu mérites une fille bien et je suis convaincue qu'elle existe » continua Sirius « J'ai trouvé la mienne, tu trouveras la tienne »

Remus baissa les yeux et entendit son ami se lever.

- « Voilà ce que j'étais venu te dire. Je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autre, c'est toi qui vois. Soit tu continues comme maintenant et tu prends le risque de passer un jour à côté de la perle rare, soit tu arrêtes et tu essayes d'être enfin vraiment heureux. Personne ne peux faire ce choix pour toi, mais quoi que tu décides, tu seras toujours mon ami et je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi » lança Sirius.

Remus ne releva pas la tête, se contentant de fixer le sol. Les paroles de son ami l'avaient touché, il avait compris certaines choses ce soir.

- « J'y vais. Au revoir Remus »

- « Au revoir » souffla le jeune homme sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Il entendit les pas de son ami s'éloigner et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. D'autres pas se firent entendre suivit d'une voix douce et féminine.

- « Remus ? Tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers Lauren qui avait l'air soucieuse et lui adressa un maigre sourire. Sirius avait raison, la vie qu'il menait ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était plus un gamin, il était adulte et même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, il ne pouvait pas fuir cela. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ces filles et qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, même si cela signifiait pour lui qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie, seul…

- « Oui » souffla-t-il à la jeune femme qui attendait une réponse « Mais je suis désolé, il va falloir annuler notre soirée »

- « Oh ! Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée » répondit Remus.

- « On se reverra un autre jour ? »

- « Non plus… Lauren, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut et ça ne collerait pas entre nous alors je préfère arrêter maintenant plutôt que faire une bêtise »

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air pincé, serra son sac contre elle et quitta l'appartement à grands pas en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée. Remus soupira. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait, Sirius avait eu raison de venir lui parler. Mais il se sentait si seul désormais… Il se leva et ôta sa chemise neuve et hors de prix. L'ancien Remus était de retour.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**  
****Note:**** Bien évidemment, j'ai modifié un peu la chanson de Renaud : "Docteur Renaud, Mister Renard", dont les vraies paroles sont :**

_**  
« Comme y a eu Gainsbourg et Gainsbarre  
Y a le Renaud et le Renard(…)  
Un côté blanc, un côté noir  
Personne n'est tout moche ou tout beau  
Moitié ange et moitié salaud  
Et c'est ce que nous allons voir  
Docteur Renaud, MisterRenard  
(…)  
Renaud mérite les bravos car en amour et c'est sa gloire  
Il est tendre comme un agneau pour une seule et même histoire  
Renard se frotte à toutes les peaux n'a que des aventures d'un soir  
Avec des canons, des cageots, Renard serait-il un brin vicelard ? »**_


	147. Chapter 147

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante six : Etre à la hauteur**

_  
« Etre à la hauteur  
De ce qu'on vous demande  
Ce que les autres attendent  
Et surmonter sa peur  
D'être à la hauteur  
Du commun des mortels  
Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel  
Et avoir à cœur  
D'être à la hauteur »  
Emmanuel Moire_

Il régnait beaucoup de bruit dans la maison de la famille Potter cet après midi là. Une douzaine d'enfants, roux pour la majorité couraient de parts de d'autres du jardin, se regroupant en petits groupes, selon leur âge pour partager les mêmes jeux. Lalyh et Ginny surtout étaient en admiration devant la nouvelle poupée de Syrielle qui était accompagnée d'une petite poussette. Ces jeunes mamans en herbe promenaient à tour de rôle le bébé en évitant autant que c'était possible les garçons qui couraient dans tous les sens.  
Sirius était assis sur la terrasse et disputait une partie de petits hippogriffes avec Lily, ou plutôt, se disputait avec elle.

- « Tu comptes sauter une case de plus à chaque fois pour avancer plus vite ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je n'ai pas sauté de cases en trop ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en posant sa main d'un air décidé sur son petit hippogriffe « Et je trouve ce genre de remarque déplacées de la part de certaines personnes qui ont volontairement truqué les dés pour avancer plus vite… »

- « C'est moi que tu vises en disant ça ? » s'indigna Sirius.

- « Personne d'autre ne joue avec nous ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme en récupérant le dé et en le lançant « 4 ! »

- « Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! » lança le jeune homme « Le sort est parti tout seul quand j'ai enlevé ma baguette de ma poche ! »

- « A d'autre Sirius ! Et comme je suis sur cette case j'ai le droit de rejouer… 5 ! »

- « Encore ! Mais je vais finir par croire que tu as ensorcelé ce dé toi aussi ! »

- « Donc tu avoues avoir ensorcelé ce dé ! » lança Lily, victorieuse.

Sirius allait lui rétorquer quelque chose quand James lui coupa la parole.

- « Je croyais vous avoir déjà pourtant dit de ne pas jouer ensemble ! Ça finit toujours en dispute ! »

- « C'est pas de ma faute si elle triche ! » lança Sirius

- « Je ne triche pas ! N'inverse pas les rôles Black ! » s'énerva Lily d'un air mauvais.

- « C'est bien ce que je dis ! » soupira James en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

- « Oh non ! » s'exclama Océane « Ne me dites pas que vous avez commencé une partie ! » en s'approchant de son mari.

- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda Molly qui arrivait derrière elle, accompagné d'Arthur.

- « Si vous voulez voir un festival de mauvaise foi et de tricherie, vous êtes venu au bon endroit ! » lança James en souriant

- « Tu exagères ! » lança Sirius

- « A peine ! » soupira Océane.

- « Maman ! Maman ! » s'exclama Harry en courant vers elle « C'est bientôt qu'on mange le gâteau ? »

- « Dès que Tonton Remus sera arrivé » répondit la jeune femme « D'ici là, si tu as faim, tu peux toujours aller manger un ou deux bonbons qui sont sur la table là bas ! »

Le petit garçon parut ravi et s'éloigna en courant. La partie de petit hippogriffe reprit et se solda par la victoire sonore de Sirius qui sauta sur sa chaise pour effectuer une danse. Un peu vexée, Lily rangea le jeu sans dire un mot et en évitant autant que possible de regarder le jeune homme ce qui l'amusa grandement.

- « Tu es mauvaise perdante Lily ! » lança-t-il.

- « Et toi un tricheur ! Bel exemple pour les enfants ! »

Sirius éclata de rire ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner encore plus la jeune femme.

- « Je ne jouerais plus jamais avec toi ! » lança-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

Lily ne restait jamais longtemps fâché après une défaite.

- « Je me rappelle avoir dit ça la dernière fois qu'on a joué tous les deux ! » lança Sirius en souriant.

- « Parce que c'est moi qui avait gagné ! » lui répondit Lily

- « Exact ! »

- « Tonton Remus ! » s'écria alors Harry.

Sirius le regarda courir en direction du portail de sa maison par lequel Remus venait d'entrer. Il redevint grave. Il n'avait pas revu son ami depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux quelques jours plus tôt. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il redoutait un peu de le revoir. Il ne savait pas comment Remus avait pris la chose et il espérait que son ami ne lui en veuille pas de ses manières un peu brusques.

- « Bonjour Harry ! » lança Remus en souriant

- « On t'attend pour le gâteau ! » annonça le petit garçon comme un reproche.

Remus se mit à rire.

- « Harry ! » gronda Lily.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle, mais n'osa rien rétorquer devant son air sévère et préféra retourner jouer avec Ron.

- « Il est incroyable » soupira la jeune femme

- « Il ne fallait pas m'attendre si vous vouliez attaquer ce gâteau… » lança Remus en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise.

- « Certainement pas ! C'est l'anniversaire de sa sœur et il est hors de question de manger son gâteau sans son parrain ! » décréta-t-elle

Remus s'approcha alors de Sirius.

- « Salut ! » lui lança-t-il d'un air joyeux.

- « Salut… » répondit le jeune homme

- « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui et toi ? »

- « Très bien ! »

Leur rapport semblait inchangé mais Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu anxieux. Remus avait toujours été un garçon discret sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il le regarda s'éloigner vers les autres personnes présentes.

- « Sirius ? Ça va ? » demanda Lily

- « Oui, oui » répondit distraitement le jeune homme.

- « Tu es sûr ? »

- « Oui ! » lui assura-t-il en souriant cette fois ci « Et maintenant que notre loup-loup préféré est arrivé, si on amenait ce gâteau ! »

- « Tu es aussi impatient que ton filleul » lança Lily en souriant. 

Sirius hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Il poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant le gâteau qui trônait fièrement sur la table.

- « Par Merlin ! Il est énorme ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Il fallait au moins ça ! Tu as vu le nombre que nous sommes ? » répondit Lily.

Sirius devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison. Beaucoup de monde assistait aux deux ans de la petite Syrielle et malgré leurs jeunes âges, les enfants avaient un solide appétit. Le jeune homme aida son amie à porter l'immense gâteau sur la table de jardin et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'immédiatement, tous les enfants se précipitent vers eux.

- « Allez vous laver les mains… » demanda Lily tandis qu'elle faisait apparaître une pile d'assiettes sur la table.

Sirius l'aida à dresser la table. Ils venaient de terminer quand les enfants revinrent. Tous s'installèrent plus ou moins calmement autour de la table. Sirius attrapa sa fille par la taille et l'installa dans une chaise haute près de lui. Océane se plaça auprès de lui également, et entouré de ses deux petites femmes, le jeune homme était ravi. Syrielle, en reine de la fête, trônait fièrement au bout de la table. Remus s'était placé non loin d'elle et la regardait avec tendresse et fierté.

Une fois que Syrielle eut soufflé ses deux bougies, Lily partagea le gâteau, servit tout le monde et pendant un moment on n'entendit plus un bruit autour de la table. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les adultes reprennent leur discussion, les enfants également. Océane était en grande conversation avec Molly. Lalyh était descendue de sa chaise pour retrouver Ginny Weasley. Sirius se déplaça alors pour aller prendre place près de James et de Remus qui avait pris sa filleule sur ses genoux.

- « Il est temps que je t'offre ton cadeau ma toute belle » murmura le jeune homme à la petite fille qui releva vers lui ses grands yeux verts.

Sirius le vit alors fouiller dans une de ses poches et en sortit un petit paquet emballé dans un beau papier doré. Lily se rapprocha d'eux à se moment et tous les quatre regardèrent la petite fille se saisir de son cadeau avec émerveillement.

- « Dis merci à tonton ma chérie… » souffla James en tapotant la petite tête de sa fille.

- « Maci Tonton » lança Syrielle.

Remus cligna des yeux et la scruta découvrir son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un écrin de velours noir, sur lequel le prénom de la fillette était brodé en lettres dorées. La petite fille l'ouvrit alors.

- « Ooooh ! » s'exclamèrent en même Lily et sa fille.

James ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et même Sirius fut admiratif devant le cadeau de la petite fille. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon en forme de goutte d'eau. Il était magnifique et brillait doucement sous le soleil de la mi août. A l'intérieur de la goutte, se trouvait quelque chose d'un blanc éclatant qui paraissait infiniment doux et ressemblait à une plume qui tombait doucement.

- « Remus ne me dit pas que c'est… » commença Lily en le fixant avec surprise.

- « Du crin de licorne ? Si ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Mais tu es fou ! » s'exclama James

- « Ça coûte les yeux de la tête ! » renchérit Lily.

- « C'est ma filleule ! J'ai le droit de lui offrir ce dont j'ai envie. Et quand on aime on ne compte pas… » répondit philosophiquement Remus en souriant.

Sirius était vraiment bluffé. L'objet était d'une grande beauté. Remus ôta alors le bijou de l'écrin et attacha le collier au cou de Syrielle qui prit le médaillon dans ses mains tout doucement.

- « Le crin de licorne porte bonheur à la personne qui le porte… » souffla-t-il « Elle n'est pas obligé de l'avoir tout le temps. Elle le mettra si elle en a envie. C'est juste que j'ai eu l'occasion de l'acheter il n'y a pas longtemps… »

- « Remus… » souffla Lily « C'est beaucoup trop ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas te ruiner juste pour un cadeau ! Comment tu vas faire pour manger maintenant ? »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Lily ! Je sais ce que je fais et ça me fait plaisir de lui offrir cela » lui assura Remus.

- « Tu es sûr ? » demanda James d'un air grave.

- « Certain ! » assura le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup Remus ! Vraiment ! C'est un magnifique cadeau ! » lança Lily en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

- « Oui, merci vieux ! C'est superbe ! » ajouta James.

- « Ça me fait vraiment plaisir » répondit Remus.

- « Tu peux faire un gros câlin à Tonton ma chérie » lança James à sa fille.

Syrielle se mit alors à genoux et noua ses petits bras autour du cou de Remus et posa un énorme baiser sur sa joue avant de caler sa tête contre son épaule. Le jeune homme l'enlaça doucement et posa un baiser sur sa petite tête.

- « Tu es un amour de petite fille ! » souffla-t-il doucement.

- « Tu la gâte trop » murmura Lily en souriant.

- « Peut être, mais tant pis ! » répliqua le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Lily ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? » appela alors Océane un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et les trois garçons restèrent seuls. Sirius regarda Remus en souriant doucement. Il était très attachée à Syrielle et cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela qu'il ait pu dépenser une fortune pour elle. Il prenait vraiment à cœur son rôle de parrain. Remus se tourna alors vers lui et son regard s'assombrit un peu. Sirius haussa les sourcils.

- « Sirius » commença-t-il « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire, mais je voulais te dire merci pour la discussion que nous avons eu l'autre soir »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il était vraiment soulagé. Il avait craint que son ami ne lui en veuille.

- « Quelle discussion ? » demanda James en se penchant un peu en avant pour mieux les voir.

Remus décrocha doucement Syrielle de son cou et la reposa délicatement sur le sol.

- « Tu vas jouer avec les autres ? » demanda-t-il doucement à la petite fille qui hocha la tête et qui partit en courant rejoindre ses petits camarades.

- « Sirius a vu que je sombrais » souffla Remus d'une voix grave en passant sa main sur sa nuque. « Je partais sur un mauvais chemin… »

- « Lequel ? » demanda James d'un air grave.

Sirius grimaça doucement et se tourna vers Remus.

- « J'ai… comment dire… »

- « Il a voulu s'amuser un peu » répondit Sirius à sa place.

- « S'amuser mais comment… Oh ! » s'exclama James. « Tu a vu beaucoup de filles c'est ça ? »

- « J'aime ta manière d'en parler ! » plaisanta Remus en souriant.

Sirius l'imita, la pudeur de James l'amusait toujours autant.

- « Tu aurais voulu que je sois plus vulgaire ? » demanda James

- « Non… Non… » souffla Remus « Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de ce que j'ai fais. Mais je crois que j'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais… un homme comme les autres »

- « Il t'a fallut toutes ses filles pour le comprendre ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Tu sais comme moi qu'on y prends vite goût ! » soupira Remus d'un air grave.

- « Tu vas arrêter tout ça alors ? »

- « Oui » répondit Remus « Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sortit avec Lauren ce soir là. Tu m'as fait comprendre que… que ce que je faisais n'étais pas bien. J'y ai réfléchi et plus j'y pense, plus je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi bête pour me laisser aller à faire ce genre de chose ! »

- « Tout le monde à des moments de faiblesse » répondit James

- « Peut être… » répondit Remus. « Mais le plus important c'est que tout cela soit fini maintenant ! J'ai remis les choses au clair dans ma tête et je vais tacher de ne plus faire de bêtises de ce genre ! »

- « En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » déclara Sirius.

Le jeune homme était soulagé. Son expérience de bourreau des cœurs avait finalement servi à quelque chose. En tout cas, il était content que son ami ait compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire et qu'il l'avait écouté. Plus que jamais, Sirius était convaincu que son ami valait mieux que la vie qu'il s'était destiné.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Postée devant le grand miroir de son armoire, Océane observa son reflet d'un air déterminé. Elle scrutait le moindre détail pour vérifier que tout était parfait. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, un peu transparent à travers lequel on voyait son soutien-gorge en dentelle. Sa jupe rouge était un peu courte et dévoilait ses longues jambes fines. Elle s'était un peu maquillée et avait relevé ses cheveux pour se donner un air plus sexy. Satisfaite du résultat, la jeune femme se mit à sourire. Vêtue ainsi, elle avait toujours fait des ravages, mais c'était bien avant de rencontrer Sirius. Mais, même cette fois ci ce n'était pas pour son amoureux qu'elle s'était vêtue ainsi, elle espérait bien réussir son coup une nouvelle fois. Océane répugnait un peu à faire ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle avait un plan et entendait le réussir. S'asseyant sur lit, elle fit venir à elle d'un simple sort, ses chaussures à talons qu'elle ne mettait que dans les grandes occasions et se leva. Elle fit quelques pas et hocha la tête. Ainsi elle était parfaite. Elle attrapa une longue robe de sorcière et l'enfila par-dessus ses vêtements. Elle se retourna vers le miroir et se mit à sourire. Elle était indéniablement bien plus présentable ainsi. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Sirius n'ait pas de soupçons.

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et après un dernier regard à son miroir, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre. Elle se rendit dans le salon où Sirius jouait avec Lalyh.

- « Bon, j'y vais ! » lança la jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle et la regarda en souriant.

- « Tu t'es maquillée… » remarqua-t-il.

- « J'avais envie de changer un peu » répondit-elle en souriant.

- « Heureusement que tu vas chez ta mère sinon j'aurais pu me faire des films ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Océane essaya de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise et lui rétorqua.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis maman que je n'ai plus le droit de vouloir être jolie, juste pour sortir ! »

- « Je sais ma belle ! » murmura le jeune homme en posant sa main sur sa joue.

La jeune femme se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « A tout à l'heure chérie » murmura Sirius.

Océane lui sourit et se redressa, elle caressa du bout des doigts la petite tête brune de sa fille et quitta la maison. Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue avant de transplaner. Mais, au lieu de se rendre chez ses parents, comme elle l'avait dit à son mari, la jeune femme se retrouva devant le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier, à Londres.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Rita Skeeter était une animagus non déclarée, une brillante idée avait germé dans son cerveau d'ancienne petite Serdaigle. Elle avait trouvé une idée de vengeance tout à fait parfaite et elle avait attendu avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait la mettre en œuvre. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle était là et jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi déterminée. Elle recula un peu pour se mettre à l'abri sous une porte cochère. Là, elle ôta sa robe de sorcière, lui jeta un sort de rapetissement et la fourra sans ménagement dans son sac à main. Elle replaça un peu mieux sa jupe et son chemisier en prenant grand soin de mettre sa poitrine, gonflée par les allaitements, en valeur. Dernier petit détail, la jeune femme ôta son alliance de son doigt. Cela lui fit un peu mal au cœur mais il fallait pour la bonne marche de son plan. Elle porta l'anneau à ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur l'objet avant de le placer délicatement dans la plus petite poche de sa jupe. Elle pourrait ainsi sentir la bague tout contre sa cuisse et s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Elle se tint droite, la tête haute et traversa la route. A partir de cet instant, elle n'était plus Océane Black, l'épouse amoureuse, mais Océane Black, la jeune femme prête à tout pour venger l'affront qui avait été fait à son couple.

C'est sûre d'elle qu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle sentait le regard des sorciers présents glisser sur elle avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Elle faisait visiblement son petit effet parmi la gente masculine de l'endroit, tant mieux, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se rendit jusqu'au guichet d'accueil où une jeune sorcière la regarda arriver en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Bonjour » lança Océane avec son sourire le plus aimable « Est-ce que Miss Skeeter est là ? »

- « Oui » répondit la sorcière « Mais elle ne veut recevoir personne pour le moment, elle a beaucoup de travail… »

- « Je comprends, je ne la dérangerais pas pour le moment… Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la cafétéria ? »

Visiblement de mauvais cœur, la jeune sorcière lui expliqua où se rendre pour rejoindre l'endroit. Océane était ravie, il fallait passer par beaucoup de couloirs, elle serait vu de beaucoup de gens. C'était parfait. Après avoir remercié d'un sourire la jeune femme, elle prit la direction de la cafétéria, en essayant d'ignorer tous les regards, sans cesse plus nombreux, qui glissaient sur elle. Océane essayait de ne pas penser qu'il n'y avait que d'un seul homme qu'elle appréciait ce comportement, elle était en mission…

La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à trouver la cafétéria, bondée à cette heure de la journée. Pourtant, à l'heure où il était, elle aurait plutôt cru se retrouver seule… Dans ce journal, les horaires du personnels étaient décidément bien étranges. Océane traversa la salle en slalomant entre les tables jusqu'à en regagner une, non loin d'une fenêtre. Distraitement, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et s'installa. D'un geste de la main, elle balaya quelques mèches qui avaient glissé sur son cou, elle croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur la table. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était le centre d'attraction de la plupart des hommes présents. Elle leur adressa à tous un sourire énigmatique. Un serveur s'approcha d'elle. C'était un jeune garçon visiblement très intimidé qui vint lui prendre sa commande en bafouillant. Océane se contenta d'une coup de glace à la fraise et le regarda s'éloigner, amusée par son trouble. A la table en face de la sienne, deux hommes chuchotaient tout en lui jetant de petits coups d'œil rapides. La jeune femme se demanda combien de temps il leur faudrait pour oser venir la rejoindre à sa table. Elle eut sa réponse juste après l'arrivée de sa coupe glacée. Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se lever et de venir la rejoindre à sa table. Océane tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement, ces deux hommes étaient tellement prévisibles….

- « Bonjour mademoiselle » lança l'un d'entre eux en s'installant près d'elle.

Océane ne rectifia pas son état civil et les accueillit en souriant.

- « Vous ne travaillez pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? » continua l'homme « Une aussi belle femme que vous, on s'en serait rendu compte ! »

Océane se mit à rire doucement et se tourna vers eux en espérant avoir réussit à avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

- « Non, je ne travaille pas ici. J'étais venu pour voir une journaliste, mais elle travaille et ne peux pas me recevoir » mentit-elle.

La jeune femme savait pertinemment que si elle était partie directement à la rencontre de Rita Skeeter, cette dernière se serait échappée sans peine. Or, la jeune femme voulait pas se faire prendre à son propre piège. La jeune femme prit alors un air désolé pour tenter d'amadouer les deux hommes et cela marcha à la perfection.

- « C'est un crime de faire attendre une aussi belle femme que vous… »

- « Oh… » minauda Océane en se forçant à rougir.

- « Qui êtes vous venu voir ? » demanda l'homme.

- « Rita, Rita Skeeter… je voulais la voir à propos de son article » souffla la jeune femme.

L'homme la regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers son ami qui attendait toujours, debout à côté de lui.

- « Et si tu allais dire à Rita qu'une jeune femme chercher à la voir, Teddy ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Pourquoi moi plutôt que toi ? » demanda le dénommé Teddy qui ne semblait pas spécialement motivé à l'idée de jouer les coursiers.

- « Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je partes en laissant seule, mademoiselle ? » lança l'homme en jetant à son ami un regard appuyé qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait une chance de la séduire, il ne savait pas à quel point il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- « C'est bon, d'accord… » grogna Teddy en s'éloignant.

Son ami se tourna alors vers Océane un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Mais sa pâle tentative de devenir séduisant était un échec. La jeune femme esquissa quand même un large sourire.

- « Merci beaucoup » chuchota-t-elle

- « Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté… Je m'appelle Elliott, je travaille ici, je distribue le courrier ».

- « Je m'appelle Océane » souffla la jeune femme en lui tendant la main « Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance »

Elliott pris délicatement la main dans la sienne et la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit gloussement parfait pour la circonstance.

- « Aurons-nous la chance de vous revoir souvent pas ici ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'Océane plongeait sa petite cuillère dans sa glace à la fraise.

- « Je ne sais pas…. Peut être… »murmura-t-elle, mutine avant d'enfourner une cuillérée de glace.

- « Moi je serais ravi de vous revoir, vous avez l'air d'être une jeune femme tout à fait charmante ! »

- « Vous êtes un flatteur… » minauda Océane

- « Non, je dis ce que je vois. Soyons honnête et regardez autour de vous, aucune jeune femme présente ici n'a votre beauté, votre grâce et votre classe… »

Il en faisait beaucoup trop et il commençait à insupporter la jeune femme qui devait vraiment beaucoup prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui rire au nez et se lever pour quitter la table. Elle se contenta de sourire et enfourna une nouvelle cuillérée de glace. Océane se redressa alors et aperçut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cafétéria, Rita qui l'observait, à moitié caché derrière un gigantesque pot de fleur. La jeune femme se mit à sourire, pour le moment tout se passait comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle se mit alors sa rire doucement et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle et posa l'autre sur son torse. La jeune homme fut surpris mais la laissa faire avec un petit sourire victorieux.

- « Vous aussi vous êtes charmant Elliott ! » souffla Océane sensuellement tout en gardant un œil sur Rita « Je ne pensais pas faire une… si belle rencontre aujourd'hui… »

La journaliste la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, l'ai éberluée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Océane se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait encore pour comprendre qu'elle tenait là un autre « scoop » et que si elle apprenait à Sirius que sa femme draguait ouvertement d'autres hommes, c'était la fin de leur couple…

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Elliott en posant une de ses grosses mains sur sa cuisse.

Océane ne pu réprimer le frisson de dégoût qui la gagna, frisson sur lequel, Elliott se mépris bien évidemment.

- « Je sens qu'il y a … comme une alchimie entre nous » souffla-t-il.

Océane se força à rire mais commençait à craindre un peu que le jeune homme ne pousse le bouchon trop loin.

- « Une alchimie ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus innocente possible.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le large sourire machiavélique de Rita et fut soulagée. Son calvaire n'allait plus durer bien longtemps. Déjà la journaliste avait fait demi tour et disparaissait dans le couloir. Océane savait que la jeune femme allait chercher un endroit plus tranquille pour pouvoir se transformer et l'espionner tout à sa guise.

- « Oui, je sens qu'entre vous et moi, une petite flamme vient de naître »

La voix d'Elliott la ramena désagréablement à la réalité et elle sursauta. Elle voulu retirer sa main du torse de cet homme, mais il fut plus rapide et l'emprisonna de la sienne.

- « Vous avez les mains si douces… » murmura-t-il.

Océane esquissa un faible sourire. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise et essayait de relativiser les choses. Il n'allait tout de même rien tenter de trop osé au beau milieu d'une cafétéria.

- « Vous êtes timide Océane… »

- « Un peu » souffla la jeune femme « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tant de démonstration d'affection en public… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mal à montrer son affection… »

- « Je suis bien d'accord… » souffla Océane

- « Surtout que cela pourrait être avec un homme pire que moi… » plaisanta Elliott.

Cette fois ce fut un franc éclat de rire qui secoua la jeune femme. Il était tellement risible d'entendre cet homme dire de telles bêtises. Car c'était justement lui, le pire…

- « Vous avez tellement d'esprit ! » se moqua-t-elle subtilement.

L'homme la regarda en souriant. Océane eut alors un peu de mal à déglutir car elle avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il avait l'intention de l'embrasser, chose dont il était totalement hors de question. Heureusement pour elle, un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre. Océane se mit à sourire et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir un immonde scarabée voleter autour d'elle, il était entré par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle le reconnut instantanément. Ses ailes avaient le même reflets ridicules que les lunettes qu'elle portait quand elle travaillait. A n'en pas douter, Rita Skeeter sous sa forme d'animagus se trouvait devant elle.

- « Je vois que vous êtes un homme entreprenant » souffla Océane en fixant Elliott.

L'homme se mit à sourire. Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne et vint la glisser dans son sac à main où elle fouilla quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

- « Oui, cela vous déplait-il ? » demanda Elliott.

- « Pas vraiment… » murmura Océane en agrippant fermement l'objet dans sa main.

Le bourdonnement cessa autour d'eux. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table. L'insecte s'y était posé, non loin de sa coupe de glace.

- « Dans ce cas, que diriez vous d'aller avec moi dans un endroit un peu plus… calme » proposa l'homme en se rapprochant d'elle d'avantage.

Mais Océane ne l'écoutait plus. Tout ce passa en quelques secondes. La jeune femme fixa le scarabée et d'un geste précis elle l'enferma dans le bocal qu'elle avait dans son sac. Prise au piège, l'insecte se mit à voler frénétiquement en tout sens, se percutant curieusement contre les parois. Océane jubilait de joie. Sans aucune douceur, elle fit glisser le bocal le long de la table et lorsqu'il fut sur le bord, elle se dépêcha de le refermer à l'aide du couvercle qu'elle avait récupéré.

Victorieuse, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond, retourna le bocal et le fixa avec intensité.

- « Je t'ai eu sale garce ! » souffla-t-elle méchamment.

- « Océane ? » s'étonna Elliott

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui d'un air dégoûté.

- « Désolée Elliott, mais tu ne m'attires absolument pas et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller faire je ne sais quoi avec toi dans un endroit plus calme ! » déclara-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafétéria puissent l'entendre.

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans sa poche et remit son alliance. Elle brandit alors fièrement sa main devant l'homme qui la regardait d'un air éberlué.

- « Parce que figure toi que tu t'adresses à une femme mariée et très amoureuse ! »

Elliott pris alors un air choqué mais Océane ne s'en soucia pas car lui aussi arborait une alliance, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Elle récupéra son sac à main et surtout son précieux bocal et s'en alla.

- « Merci pour la glace ! » lança-t-elle à Elliott qui paraissait alors extrêmement vexé.

En courant, la jeune femme quitta le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut loin et s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Elle souriait, son plan avait marché à merveille. Elle leva le bocal jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. A l'intérieur, le scarabée volait rageusement vers elle, se heurtant systématiquement au verre.

- « Tu as dû t'en rendre compte par toi-même » lança Océane avec amusement « j'ai ensorcelé ce verre. Il est incassable ce qui rend ta transformation en humaine impossible. Et il est hermétiquement fermé, mais je ne suis pas cruelle, j'ai tout prévu et tu pourras respirer sans soucis »

Le scarabée se mit à bourdonner d'un air menaçant. Océane éclata de rire.

- « Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda un moment l'insecte tourner en rond dans sa cage avant de transplaner. Elle arriva immédiatement devant chez elle. Elle était très impatiente de pouvoir enfin raconter à Sirius ce qu'elle avait découvert. 

- « Coucou c'est moi ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- « Déjà ? » s'étonna Sirius.

La jeune femme ôta ses chaussures en souriant.

- « Lalyh ! Viens ma chérie, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! » lança-t-elle.

La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et bientôt la jeune femme vit sa fille débarquer en courant dans le couloir. Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Tiens… » lança-t-elle en lui tendant le bocal.

Lalyh hocha la tête et regarda l'objet d'un air étonné avant de le prendre dans ses mains.

- « Tu as le droit de jouer avec, mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'ouvrir, d'accord ? » recommanda Océane « Tu as compris mon cœur ? »

Lalyh lui fit oui de la tête et se mit alors à secouer frénétiquement le bocal de haut en bas, sous l'air ravi de sa maman. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, le scarabée voletait de travers d'une manière très malhabile qui fit éclater de rire la fillette qui recommença alors à secouer le bocal, mais de gauche à droite cette fois, envoyant l'insecte s'écraser de chaque côté des parois de verres.

- « Amuses-toi bien trésor… » souffla Océane en se relevant et en tapotant la petite tête de sa fille.

Elle vit alors Lalyh poser le bocal par terre et le faire rouler sans ménagement. La jeune femme se rendit alors dans le salon.

- « Ça a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser ce que tu lui as offert… » souffla Sirius en se retournant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et c'est alors qu'Océane réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de remettre sa vieille robe de sorcière avant de rentrer.

- « Tu es sortie comme ça ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

- « Oui » avoua Océane « Et je n'étais pas non plus chez ma mère… »

Sirius fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- « J'ai le droit à une explication ? » demanda-t-il

- « Bien sûr ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux près l'un de l'autre, mais le jeune homme gardait son air renfrogné.

- « Si je suis sortie habillée ainsi, c'est parce que j'étais en mission… »

- « Tu pars en mission pour l'Ordre dans une tenue aussi sexy ! » s'exclama Sirius « Laisse moi rire ! »

- « Ce n'était pas une mission pour l'ordre chéri… C'était pour nous deux… »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'un air surpris.

- « Je suis allée à la Gazette des Sorciers. J'ai trouvé comment Rita Skeeter faisait pour nous espionner et savoir toutes ses choses sur nous ! » commença-t-elle.

Océane entreprit alors de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait découvert au cours de ces dernières semaines. Sirius l'écoutait avec intérêt. Il fut très surpris d'apprendre que la journaliste était un animagus non déclaré, et il fut jaloux quand il appris qu'elle avait dû laisser un homme flirter avec elle pour les besoins de son plan.

- « J'arrive pas à croire que tu as laissé un autre homme que moi te voir dans cette tenue ! Tu sais à quel point tu es attirante comme ça ! » s'indigna-t-il.

- « Il fallait bien que j'use des grands moyens… » lui répondit-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Mouais… » grogna Sirius.

Mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas et termina de lui raconter comment elle avait capturé la journaliste.

- « Tu l'as capturée ? Mais tu l'as mise où ? » s'étonna Sirius.

- « Chéri… Essaye de réfléchir » souffla Océane d'un air malicieux.

A cet instant, Lalyh donna un grand coup de pied qui fit rouler le bocal jusque sur les jambes de son père.

- « Attention princesse ! » lança le jeune homme d'un air distrait en se penchant pour ramasser le bocal.

C'est alors qu'Océane lu sur son visage qu'il avait compris.

- « NON ! » s'écria-t-il d'un air amusé en amenant le bocal à hauteur de ses yeux. « C'est elle là dedans ? »

Océane hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Tu plaisantes là ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Absolument pas ! Regarde de plus près… Tu ne la reconnais pas ? » plaisanta la jeune femme en glissant sa main contre la nuque de son mari.

- « Tu es fabuleuse ! » murmura Sirius en quittant enfin le bocal des yeux pour venir planter son regard dans le sien.

Océane se sentit rougir.

- « Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui fit non de la tête.

- « Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

- « J'avais peur que tu m'en dissuades… Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais qu'on tourne la page et qu'on n'y pense plus… » lui répondit-elle.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. Plus il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Océane en était ravie.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle maintenant ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

- « Ça, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être y réfléchir tous les deux… » lui répondit-elle « Prenons notre temps, ce n'est plus pressé maintenant qu'on l'a sous la main »

- « Tu as raison ! » souffla Sirius « Et en attendant… Lalyh ? »

La petite fille s'approcha de lui en courant. Le jeune homme lui tendit le bocal en souriant.

- « Amuse toi bien mon amour… » déclara-t-il en la regardant partir.

Océane se blottit alors contre lui et tous les deux regardèrent en souriant leur fille malmener le bocal, sans la moindre once de remord pour l'animagus qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Détends toi mon cœur… Ça me sert à rien de stresser comme ça… »

Lily pencha sa tête en arrière et la posa sur le torse de James qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

- « Tu sais qu'il ne nous annonce que des catastrophes quand on est convoqué là bas tous les trois… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Ce sera peut être une bonne nouvelle cette fois… » chuchota James à son oreille.

Lily était reconnaissante à son mari d'essayer de lui redonner le moral et de la calmer, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il était aussi tendu qu'elle.

- « Voilà ! » s'exclama alors Harry en souriant. « Tu peux me faire mes nœuds ! »

Assis sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, il leva ses deux petites jambes en l'air et les battit dans les airs frénétiquement.

- « J'arrive » lança James en essayant de lui rendre son sourire.

Lily se détacha de lui et le regarda rejoindre leur fils. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir près de lui et attrapa ses jambes d'un geste vif. Nerveuse, la jeune femme se détourna d'eux et fit quelques pas. Syrielle et Jack avaient été confiés à Océane et Sirius car sur le rendez vous qu'il leur donnait, le professeur Dumbledore avait bien précisé qu'il ne devait venir qu'à trois, James, elle… et Harry. C'était cela qui la perturbait le plus. La jeune femme avait l'habitude des convocations pour les missions de l'Ordre, mais là, si son fils était convié, c'est qu'il était concerné et c'était surtout cela qu'elle ne supportait pas.

- « Ça y est ! » lança James

- « Ça y est ! » répéta Harry en souriant.

Lily se retourna vers eux. Son fils était enchanté à l'idée de sortir de la maison, cela lui arrivait si peu souvent. Cela lui fit mal au cœur.

- « Si on y allait ? » proposa James « Puisque nous sommes prêts, mieux vaux partir, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici… »

Il se mit à la regarder d'un air grave. La jeune femme savait qu'il sous entendait que rester ici à ne rien faire ne ferait qu'aggraver son état de nervosité. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Très bien ! Harry, tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant un peu.

Harry se mit à courir et se jeta dans ses bras. James le souleva en souffrant.

- « Tu sais que tu commences à être trop grand pour ça Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, le petit garçon se mit à rire et entoura la taille de son papa de ses petites jambes. Lily les regarda tous les deux en souriant. Sans dire un mot, James s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Ensemble, il quittèrent leur maison et transplanèrent ensemble pour le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de l'endroit, des bruis d'enfant se firent entendre et le cœur de Lily se serra un peu plus quand elle aperçut Neville passer devant elle. Si les deux enfants étaient réunis, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le professeur Dumbledore voulait leur parler de la prophétie. Augusta qui se tenait un peu plus loin dans la pièce était visiblement parvenue à la même conclusion car elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, étouffant un « Par Merlin » sonore. Lily, elle, sentit qu'elle perdait toutes ses couleurs tandis que James se raidissait à côté d'elle. Doucement, il posa son fils sur le sol et le petit garçon lui prit la main. Il semblait impressionné par l'ambiance tendue qui régnait tout à coup dans la pièce.

Lily s'approcha d'Augusta pour la saluer ainsi que Neville, imitée par James et Harry.

- « Et si tu allais jouer avec Neville mon grand ? » proposa-t-il à ce dernier qui lui lâcha la main pour aller en direction de l'autre petit garçon, ravi d'avoir un camarade de jeu.

Un silence grave s'abattit dans la pièce. Personne n'avait envie de parler de leur convocation. Ils savaient tous les trois que ce qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à apprendre ne seraient pas une bonne nouvelle, et ils ne voulaient pas s'inquiéter trop tôt…

- « Franck et Alice sont entrés à l'hôpital hier pour leur première batterie de tests » annonça alors Augusta.

Lily se mit à sourire faiblement et vint s'installer près d'elle.

- « Vraiment ? Alors comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Ils étaient très stressés avant d'y aller, je pense qu'ils craignaient qu'on ne les laisse là bas une nouvelle fois. Mais tout s'est bien passé. Quand ils sont rentrés hier soir, ils ont dit que les guérisseuses avaient été gentilles et ils n'ont pas fait d'histoire pour y aller ce matin ».

- « C'est très bien tout ça » souffla Lily, réellement ravie pour ses deux amis.

- « Mais ils vont devoir faire beaucoup de séances à Ste Mangouste ? » demanda alors James en tirant une chaise pour se placer entre elles deux.

- « Environ cinq d'après le docteur chargé de leur bilan de santé » répondit Augusta.

- « Et quand est-ce que vous aurez les premiers résultats ? » demanda Lily, un peu anxieuse.

- « D'ici quelques semaines. Ils comptent leur faire faire tous les tests possibles et imaginables. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ils vont de mieux en mieux et tout cela c'est grâce à toi ! »

- « A Horace aussi… » rappela Lily d'une petite voix timide.

Augusta se mit à sourire et hocha la tête doucement tandis que James passait un de ses bras derrière ses épaules. Lily leur redit leurs sourires. Elle était contente de voir que tout s'arrangeait pour le couple d'anciens aurors. Peut être qu'après tout, Neville pourrait avoir une enfance heureuse entouré de ses deux parents. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Ils étaient souriant et inconscients de ce qui se tramait… Innocents, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au dessus d'eux, ni de l'immensité de la responsabilité dont l'un d'entre eux avait la charge. Elle soupira.

A cet instant la porte de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Lily sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi tendue. Le vieux sorcier s'approcha des deux enfants qui jouaient sagement et se pencha pour parler un peu avec eux, s'intéressant un moment à leur jeu. Les deux garçonnets lui répondirent avec enthousiasme et le professeur se redressa en souriant doucement. Puis il se tourna vers les parents et leur adressa un petit signe de tête.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-il en s'installant à la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- « Bonjour » lui répondirent les autres adultes comme un seul homme.

James, Lily et Augusta quittèrent le coin de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour aller le rejoindre. Lily veilla à ne pas être éloigné de son mari. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que près de lui qu'elle réussirait à supporter la pression qui l'avait gagnée.

- « Je suppose que vous avez déjà tous compris de quoi je voulais vous parlez aujourd'hui » commença le professeur d'une voix grave.

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que nous avons récupéré l'immense majorité des Horcruxes, ce dont nous ne pouvons que nous féliciter » lança-t-il.

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Augusta qui ne sembla pas surprise d'entendre ce terme si particulier. Elle en déduisit alors que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé des projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'atteindre l'immortalité.

- « Il nous en reste deux à trouver, c'est bien cela ? » demanda James.

- « Non, un seul. N'oublie pas que Lord Voldemort a tout de même conservé un de ses morceaux d'âme »

- « On ne dirait pas » souffla le jeune homme.

Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Effectivement… » concéda le professeur Dumbledore d'un air amusé « Et concernant donc le dernier Horcruxe, je pense savoir où il est… »

- « Vous m'aviez parlé d'un serpent, non ? » demanda Augusta d'un air grave.

- « Effectivement. Je pense que Lord Voldemort à transférer une partie de son âme dans le jeune serpent qui le suit partout. Nagini… il serait comme son animal de compagnie »

- « Qu'il aurait pourvu d'une partie de ses pensées… N'est-ce pas risqué professeur ? » demanda Lily.

- « Je le crois également, mais il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas éprouvé les mêmes réticences que nous. Enfin toujours est-il qu'il ne nous sera pas difficile je pense de tuer cet animal, nous pouvons donc le considérer comme un problème de moins ».

Lily hocha doucement la tête. Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors un air plus grave qui n'augura rien de bon à la jeune femme.

- « Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour vous parlez de la vraie raison de votre venue ici » annonça alors le vieux sorcier.

Sous la table, Lily chercha la main de son mari et la trouva très rapidement. Elle la serra et sentit que James lui rendait son étreinte. Elle ne chercha pas à croiser son regard, elle avait trop peur d'y lire le reflet de sa propre inquiétude.

- « Nous vous écoutons » souffla Augusta.

Le professeur Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur la table et pris une grande inspiration.

- « La guerre bat son plein, mais une chose est indéniable, Voldemort est sur le déclin » commença le professeur Dumbledore « Il n'est plus aussi puissant que l'année dernière. Aucune de ses dernières missions importantes n'ont réussi. En revanche, vous avez tous pu constater qu'il devient très ambitieux. L'attaque de Poudlard en est un exemple. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait osé s'attaquer à l'école »

- « Que faut-il en conclure ? » demanda James.

- « Il en a assez d'attendre. Je pense que comme nous, il a hâte que la guerre se finisse même s'il n'espère pas bien sûr, la même issue que nous. Il tente de grands coups, mais il se rend bien compte qu'il n'arrive plus à rien. »

- « C'est dangereux… » murmura Lily.

- « Effectivement. S'il continue ainsi nous allons droit vers de nouveaux massacres d'innocents. Voldemort va frapper encore et encore jusqu'à nous affaiblir. Il ne se préoccupe ni des autres ni des siens. Il n'arrêtera jamais et il faut que cela cesse. »

Lily soupira violemment et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme les soutint et posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps déjà.

- « Harry et Neville sont désormais plus que concernés, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux d'un air désolé avant de lui répondre.

- « Effectivement »

- « Mais concernés comment ? » demanda Augusta.

- « Et bien… Puisque nous avons tout fait pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas marquer l'un des deux enfants, nous sommes dans une position très délicate. Il faut que nous choisissions nous même qui sera cet enfant »

Augusta et Lily poussèrent en même temps un cri d'horreur et cette dernière sentit la main de son mari broyer la mienne. Horrifiée la jeune femme fixa le professeur Dumbledore avec intensité.

- « Vous plaisantez ?! » cracha James d'une voix mauvaise « Vous nous demandez de sacrifier un de nos enfants ? »

- « Je sais ce que vous pensez » lança-t-il aussitôt « Mais je vous en prie, laissez moi finir »

Lily se sentait nauséeuse et ne quitta pas le vieux sorcier des yeux.

- « L'idée de choisir entre Harry et Neville pour accomplir cette terrible destinée m'est odieuse mais je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous pouvez penser. Pourtant, il semblerait que nous n'ayons désormais plus le choix. »

- « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous nous demandez ? » demanda Lily d'une voix blanche

- « Lily… » murmura le vieux sorcier « J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce dont je vous parle. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas tourné ce problème dans ma tête des centaines de fois? Crois-tu vraiment que s'il existait une infime possibilité pour que nous puissions faire autrement, je ne ferais pas tout pour la rendre réalisable ? »

La jeune femme détourna la tête. Il s'agissait de son enfant, elle n'était plus capable d'aucun raisonnement logique et rationnel. Son cœur parlait pour elle et elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils puisse être encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà pour le moment… Elle sentit le pouce de James caresser le dos de sa main. 

- « J'ai longuement réfléchit sur le sujet et j'ai trouvé un moyen de mettre Lord Voldemort hors d'état de nuire définitivement » souffla Dumbledore.

- « Vous voulez dire que vous savez comment… le tuer ? » demanda James.

- « Effectivement » répondit le professeur.

- « Comment des enfants de quatre ans sont-ils supposés tuer un mage noir redoutable ? » demanda Augusta.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait à Harry ou Neville de tuer Voldemort » répondit Dumbledore « Nous aurons juste besoin de leur participation. »

- « Comment cela ? » demanda James.

- « Je vous expliquerais ça en temps voulu, pour le moment il n'est pas nécessaire que vous sachiez ce que j'ai en tête »

- « Mais ce ne sera pas dangereux pour les enfants ? »

- « Le risque zéro n'existe pas James, et tu le sais parfaitement » se contenta de répondre le professeur d'un air grave.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce. Il était pesant et désagréable et Lily voulait qu'il cesse sans trouver cependant un moyen de le faire. Encore une fois se fut le professeur Dumbledore qui reprit la parole.

- « Maintenant, il faut que nous parlions très sérieusement des enfants »

Lily ferma très fort ses yeux un moment, elle se répéta mentalement qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte et ouvrit les yeux, prête à entendre ce qu'on allait lui dire.

- « Pour réaliser le plan que j'ai en tête, il va falloir retirer une assez grande quantité de magie de l'enfant. Comme vous le savez, cela sera sans conséquences, la magie se reconstitue toute seule après un long temps de repos. Il est donc évident qu'il nous faudra choisir l'enfant ayant le plus grand potentiel magique »

Lily sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Harry avait, tout petit déjà, montré qu'il était un petit sorcier très puissant pour son âge.

- « Mais ce ne sera pas tout… » continua le professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune femme attendit alors la suite de la phrase avec l'espoir fou que son petit garçon ne pourrait pas être choisit.

- « La puissance magique ainsi récoltée servira à atteindre Lord Voldemort, car selon les termes de la prophétie, seul un enfant marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le pouvoir de le vaincre. Il faut donc que nous choisissions l'enfant qui présente le plus de réactivité avec le Mage Noir afin de nous assurer que nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté »

- « Et comment comptez vous faire cela ? » demanda Augusta.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors.

- « Je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser un moment. Je vais revenir… » lança-t-il.

Sans rajouter un mot, il quitta la pièce et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance tendue, Harry s'approcha doucement de ses parents. Le petit garçon avait l'air si sérieux que Lily en eut mal au cœur. James le prit sur ses genoux et embrassa son petit front tandis que Lily prenais sa main dans la sienne. Harry esquissa alors un petit sourire tout en posant sa tête sur le torse de son papa. Neville quand à lui avait pris place près de sa grand-mère et ne disait pas un mot. Le professeur Dumbledore revint alors en faisant léviter derrière lui une malle qui avait l'air très lourde. Il la posa sur le sol et en tapotant sur elle de sa baguette, il l'ouvrit. Lily tendit un peu le cou pour pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et fut surprise de voir les Horcruxes qu'ils avaient récupéré au cours des derniers moi.

- « Quoi de mieux pour tester la réaction de Voldemort face aux enfants que les morceaux de son âme ? » demanda simplement Dumbledore.

- « Je croyais que vous les détruisiez au fur et à mesure… » souffla James.

- « J'en avais l'intention au départ, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et il se trouve que j'ai été très bien inspiré » répondit le vieux sorcier.

- « Que doivent-ils faire Albus ? » demanda alors Augusta.

Lily serra un peu plus fort la main de Harry dans la sienne.

- « Je veux voir comment ils vont réagir, nous allons nous contenter de les observer… » expliqua Dumbledore.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit sortir un à un les Horcruxes qu'il déposa sur le sol. Harry le regardait faire avec émerveillement, comme s'il regardait un beau spectacle. Une fois tous les objets disposés, Dumbledore referma la malle et la fit disparaître. Il se tourna alors vers eux et leur adressa un sourire confiant.

- « Commençons pas Neville, voulez-vous ? » proposa-t-il.

Augusta hocha la tête et incita son petit fils à descendre de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre le professeur.

- « James, veux-tu bien cacher les yeux de Harry ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il puisse être influencé… » demanda Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et posa sa main sur les yeux de son fils qui se mit à sourire. Lily reporta alors toute son attention sur le petit Neville qui se trouvait maintenant au milieu des Horcruxes. Il les regardait d'un air curieux, mais rien ne se produisit. Timidement, il tendit la main pour en toucher un, mais encore une fois, il n'y eu aucune réaction. Neville resta ainsi, parmi les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort sans que rien ne se produise.

- « Très bien… » souffla Dumbledore. « Merci beaucoup Neville, c'était parfait. Tu peux retourner voir ta grand-mère… »

Le petit garçon obéit docilement et retourna près d'Augusta qui caressa doucement sa petite joue.

- « Passons à Harry maintenant » lança Dumbledore.

James enleva sa main des yeux de son fils et le fit descendre de ses genoux. Lily lâcha la main de son fils et le regarda avec anxiété rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore qui lui indiqua les Horcruxes avec un sourire bienveillant. En souriant, Harry se rendit donc au milieu de tous ces objets. C'est alors que tout se produisit. Dans un bourdonnement sonore, tous les Horcruxes se mirent à trembler et à vibrer. Harry regarda tout autour de lui, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, un peu effrayé. Lily elle, était horrifiée. Lorsque Harry tendit la main pour attraper l'un des Horcruxe, ce dernier se recula comme tout seul d'un geste brusque, émettant un bruit strident extrêmement désagréable. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, les Horcruxes réagissaient violemment à la présence du petit garçon.

- « Oh non ! » s'exclama alors Lily dans un cri de désespoir.

Harry se tourna alors vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- « Pardon ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est pas moi ! » lança-t-il.

- « Oh chéri ! » s'exclama Lily en se levant pour aller serrer son fils contre elle « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, trésor… Ce n'est pas de ta faute chéri… Ce n'est pas ta faute… »

La jeune femme luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son petit cou. Elle sentit alors les deux bras de son mari l'enlacer et poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Je crois que nous avons trouvé qui serait l'enfant de la prophétie… » murmura Dumbledore d'un air las.

Ce fut comme si tout s'écroulait autour de Lily. Son Harry, son fils, son bébé… Ce serait à lui qu'incomberait la lourde tâche de mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps. Un sanglot s'échappa du plus profond de sa poitrine, mais elle ne pleura pas. Désormais, elle n'en avait plus le droit. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Harry devait sentir que ses parents le soutenaient et étaient là pour lui. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'elle soit encore plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait été jusqu'à présent. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son fils, l'éloigna un peu d'elle et sécha ses débuts de larmes du bout des doigts.

- « Ça va aller Harry ! Tu verras… » souffla-t-elle.

Lily se redressa alors et son regard croisa celui d'Augusta. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment avant de faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient l'une de l'autre et s'enlacèrent.

- « C'est terrible » murmura Augusta « Je comprends ta souffrance. Harry est un petit garçon formidable… »

- « Je sais ! » murmura Lily en s'éloignant d'elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

Elle retourna auprès de James. Le jeune homme était très pâle, les traits tirés et les lèvres pincées. Il avait peur, elle le savait. Mais il se montrerait fort, tout comme elle. Ensemble, ils se battraient au côté de leur fils. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils allaient devoir se montrer à la hauteur.


	148. Chapter 148

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante sept : Même si tu revenais**

_  
« Les mois ont passé, malgré moi, j'attends  
Je t'attends encore, mais pourtant…pourtant…  
Même si tu revenais  
Je crois bien que rien n'y ferait  
Notre amour est mort à jamais  
Je souffrirais trop si tu revenais »  
Claude François_

- « Voilà James… » lança le professeur Dumbledore en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. « Cette ordonnance prévoit trois séances d'hospitalisation pour Harry afin de lui prélever sa magie. Je pense que ce sera bien suffisant »

James récupéra le morceau de parchemin et le plia consciencieusement.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il « Mais comment avez-vous fait pour l'obtenir ? »

- « Je connais de longue date un médicomage indépendant » expliqua le professeur Dumbledore « Je lui ai dit que je connaissait un petit garçon qui faisait de très mauvaises réactions à cause d'un trop plein de magie. Il m'a délivré cette ordonnance sans mal, c'est un homme qui sait se montrer très complaisant. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas sourire quand il m'a dit de conseiller aux parents de cet enfant de faire des analyses plus poussées. Il avait l'air de dire que Harry serait peut être un Cracmol… »

- « Croyez moi, dans les circonstances actuelles, j'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas » répondit James.

- « Je te comprend tout à fait… » souffla Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire et pris une grande inspiration en haussant les épaules.

- « Lily et toi vous faites preuve d'un très grand courage » continua le professeur « Je sais que ce que vous vivez est une épreuve très difficile. Voir son enfant ainsi mis aux premières lignes est terrifiant et j'admire la manière dont vous y faites face… »

- « Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix » murmura James « Nous lamenter ou nous apitoyer sur le sort de notre fils ne servirait à rien et n'aiderait certainement pas Harry ! C'est pour eux que je tiens… S'il n'y avait pas Lily et les enfants, jamais je n'aurais pu faire face à une telle crainte »

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

- « Le seul avantage que je retire de cette situation, c'est que désormais, je suis plus motivé que jamais pour faire que cette guerre se termine au plus vite »

- « C'est une excellente nouvelle ! » décréta Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme se leva alors de la chaise sur lequel il était assis.

- « Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller » déclara-t-il.

- « Parfait. Quand vous saurez quand est-ce que Harry subira son premier prélèvement, dites le moi, je passerais voir comment tout cela se passe »

- « Entendu » répondit James avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Il avait déjà posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte que le professeur Dumbledore prononça ces simples mots.

- « Courage James… »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la porte. Il aperçut alors Sirius qui l'attendait, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. James referma la porte et se dirigea vers son ami.

- « Alors ? » demanda ce dernier.

- « On a l'ordonnance ! » déclara James en lui montrant le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses deux doigts avant de la ranger bien en sûreté dans la poche de son jean.

Sirius le fixa d'un air grave. Quand il avait su où il allait, le jeune homme avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Dès le jour où Lily et lui avaient appris la terrible nouvelle concernant leur fils, ils avaient été en faire part à leurs amis. En parler leur avait permis de se libérer un peu et cela leur avait fait un bien fou. Sirius et Océane avaient su trouver les mots pour les réconforter un peu et leur parole de soutien et d'espoir leur avait donné du baume au cœur. Seul Remus n'était pas encore au courant. Une mission d'observation et la Pleine Lune qui avait eu lieu le lendemain l'avait éloigné de ses amis et James ne voulait pas lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle par hibou. Ils devaient se voir le soir même, il serait grand temps de le mettre au courant.

- « J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui va se passer » souffla Sirius après un moment.

- « Moi aussi » avoua James.

- « Je veux dire… Harry, c'est une petite crevette ! Je le revois encore à Ste Mangouste quand il est né ! Il était minuscule ! Aujourd'hui, il est à peine plus grand et pourtant… »

- « Je sais… » soupira James tandis que ses entrailles se serraient.

Depuis qu'il savait que son fils serait l'enfant de la prophétie, jamais le jeune homme n'avait ressentit une peur aussi intense et viscérale. Elle ne le quittait plus. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir prendre la place de son petit garçon, mais ce n'était pas possible et cette impuissance le rendait malade.

- « Mais tout ira bien ! » se dépêcha de rajouter Sirius « Si Dumbledore dit qu'il a un plan, on peut lui faire confiance ! C'est un fin stratège »

James hocha la tête. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup quand on abordait ce sujet. Il préférait rester muet plutôt que de parler à tort et à travers et de laisser s'épancher toute cette frustration et cette crainte qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- « Dumbledore n'a rien dit de particulier concernant son plan par hasard ? » continua Sirius « Parce que je veux en faire partie moi aussi ! »

- « Non, il n'a rien dit, mais je suppose qu'il se doute que nous allons tous vouloir être présents… Une fois le moment venu… » répondit James.

Une nouvelle boule de stress vint se créer dans sa gorge. Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de la faire passer, mais cela ne marchait pas. Il sentit Sirius lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de soutien. Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être si présent à ses côtés. Lily et lui avaient vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux.

- « Si on rentrait ? » proposa alors Sirius « Cet endroit à tendance à me mettre sur les nerfs… »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous les deux prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la maison. Ils ne disaient rien et s'apprêtait à transplaner quand un mouvement sur leur droite attira leur attention. Les deux amis se retournèrent et aperçurent un homme s'approcher du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix en espérant se faire le plus discret possible. Intrigué, les deux amis se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite, ils suivirent l'homme très discrètement eux aussi. Ils réussirent à se rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour le reconnaître.

- « Servillius… » grogna Sirius entre ses dents « Je me demande bien ce que ce sale cafard viens faire par ici ! »

- « Il doit avoir rendez vous avec le professeur Dumbledore ! » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix mauvaise. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il continue à lui faire confiance ! »

- « Si tu veux mon avis, c'est sans doute un grand génie mais sa naïveté et sa gentillesse le perdront ! » déclara Sirius.

James hocha la tête, il partageait entièrement l'avis de son ami.

- « Il est fou de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul face à lui ! » lança alors Sirius « Servilius a quand même tenté de le tuer ! »

- « Allons y ! » déclara James.

- « Quoi ? »

- « On retourne à l'Ordre du Phoenix et on attend pour voir s'il ne tente pas de faire quelque chose contre Dumbledore »

- « D'accord ! » répondit Sirius.

Les deux amis revinrent alors sur leurs pas et retournèrent à l'intérieur du Quartier Général. La pièce principale était vide, ce qui signifiait que le professeur recevait Rogue dans son bureau privé. D'un pas décidé, James alla se poster près de la porte qui donnait à ce bureau. Sirius l'imita et jeta à la porte un sort permettant de laisser passer les sons plus facilement. C'était un sort très peu utilisé car il était très impoli et que la plupart du temps, les portes avaient été protégées par un contre-sortilège. Mais par chance, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Le professeur Dumbledore avait sans doute estimé qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne serait assez grossier pour espionner ses entretiens privés. Mais il s'agissait là d'un cas de force majeur et James ne ressentait aucun scrupule. Il tendit même un peu plus l'oreille.

- « … personne ne semble se douter de l'endroit où je suis » expliquait Rogue.

- « C'est très bien. As-tu réussit à convaincre Igor de te rejoindre dans ta cachette ? » demanda Dumbledore.

- « Presque, mais je ne désespère pas d'y arriver. Cela devient trop dangereux pour lui de rester dans son pays. Tous les mangemorts de la région sont à sa recherche… »

- « Si tu parviens à le faire venir, dis lui que je souhaiterais lui parler »

- « Très bien professeur… »

Il eut un moment de silence. James et Sirius se regardèrent un moment sans rien se dire et la conversation dans le bureau reprit.

- « Severus, il est temps que je t'annonce que la guerre touche à sa fin » lança Dumbledore.

Une nouvelle fois, le cœur de James manqua un battement.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Severus « Mais comment ? Je pensais que seul le petit Potter ou le petit Londubat pouvaient le tuer et ce ne sont encore que des enfants… »

James se redressa, surpris. Comment Rogue était-il au courant de cela. A sa connaissance, les seules personnes au courant de la prophétie étaient ses proches et Augusta Londubat. Rogue ne faisait parti d'aucune des deux catégories…

- « Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de céder au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » s'indigna alors le Serpentard.

- « Non, bien sûr que non… » répondit Dumbledore. « Il se trouve qu'après avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, j'ai trouvé un moyen de tuer Voldemort »

- « Sans les enfants ?! »

- « Non, la participation de l'un d'entre eux sera nécessaire… » répondit Dumbledore.

- « Comment compter vous procéder ? » demanda Rogue avec avidité.

- « Il n'est pas utile que tu le saches pour le moment… » se contenta de répondre le vieux sorcier.

James était soulagé. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu expliquer à Lily et lui en quoi consistait son plan. Il aurait très mal accepté le fait que le professeur puisse mettre Rogue au courant.

- « Ce sera le fils Potter pas vrai ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien.

- « Je sais bien que c'est lui professeur ! Depuis le départ, c'est lui que recherche le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il ne s'est jamais intéressé au fils Londubat et soyons honnête, depuis le début vous vous êtes bien plus concentré sur la sécurité de Potter ! »

- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait lié » répondit Dumbledore « Augusta Londubat soutient nos idées, mais ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre et est restée très discrète sur ses convictions depuis qu'elle a appris la menace qui planait sur son petit fils. James et Lily en revanche ont continué à se battre et à s'afficher clairement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était normal qu'ils ait droit à une protection un peu renforcée… »

Rogue grogna quelque chose que James ne comprit pas.

- « De toute façon, les deux enfants ont toujours été parfaitement à l'abri et ce n'est pas le propos qui nous intéresse… » trancha Dumbledore.

- « Donc c'est bien le fils Potter pas vrai ? » insista Rogue.

James serra les poings en se demandant en quoi cette information intéressait tant son ancien ennemi.

- « C'est effectivement Harry qui a été désigné. Il est, des deux enfants, celui dont les pouvoirs sont les plus puissants et les plus développés pour son âge. De plus, les Horcruxes ont réagit de manière assez violente à son contact. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce petit garçon à une capacité magique extraordinaire au vu de son jeune âge » répondit Dumbledore.

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était donc pas trompé en allant attaquer les Potter cette nuit d'Halloween ? Il a eu toutes les raisons de croire que ce serait ce bébé qui causerait sa perte. » déclara Rogue.

- « Il est étonnant, en effet, de voir à quel point la coïncidence ait voulu que Lord Voldemort s'en prenne à l'enfant le plus puissant… Il faut croire que c'était écrit… »

- « En tout cas, Il n'a pas eu l'ombre d'un doute. A la seconde où je lui ai révélé la prophétie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à pensé à Potter… »

Pour James, se fut comme si tout venait de se figer d'un seul coup. Son cœur cessa de battre un moment puis il sentit le sang battre violemment dans ses tempes. C'était lui, c'était Rogue ! C'était son ennemi de toujours qui avait été répéter au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps la prophétie qui le liait à son fils. C'était Rogue qui avait tracé le destin de Harry, c'était lui qui l'avait condamné à porter sur ses épaules d'enfants une responsabilité aussi lourde que la fin de la guerre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente, James ouvrit la porte en trombe. Rouge de rage, il se précipita vers Rogue qui se trouvait assis prés de Dumbledore. Il l'empoigna par le col, le força à se lever et alla le plaquer violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

- « C'EST TOI ! » hurla-t-il, fou de rage « C'EST TOI, SALAUD QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE TOUT CA ! »

- « James ! »

Mais le jeune homme n'entendit presque pas les cris du professeur Dumbledore. La colère l'aveuglait. Il sentit à peine la présence de Sirius qui était venu se placer près de lui, également furieux.

- « C'EST TOI QUI A ETE REPETER LA PROPHETIE A TU-SAIS-QUI ?! » hurla James en serrant un peu plus sa prise autour du col de Rogue.

Le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur son poing pour tenter de se dégager mais la colère avait décuplé les forces de James.

- « C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QU'IL VEUT TUER MON FILS ! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QU'IL A DETRUIT LE MANOIR DE MES PARENTS ET QU'IL A VOULU NOUS TUER ! C'EST TA FAUTE ! »

- « James ! » cria un peu plus fort le professeur Dumbledore.

- « TOUT CA C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI… »

Mais il ne pu plus aller plus loin car il se sentit attiré en arrière. Il fut contraint de lâcher sa prise et recula de quelques pas. Il se retourna, furieux, vers le professeur Dumbledore qui tenait encore sa baguette dans la main. Visiblement, il lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il lâche Rogue. Ce dernier se massait le coup d'un air douloureux et fixait James. Le jeune homme se retourna vers son ennemi.

- « Comment oses-tu encore te présenter ici alors que c'est de ta faute si ma famille a faillit être détruite et qu'à cause de toi mon fils est en danger de mort ?! » demanda-t-il d'une voix acide à Rogue qui ne paraissait pas très à l'aise.

- « James, calme toi… » demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Qu'il se calme ?! » s'indigna Sirius « Alors que Servilius est la cause de tout ce qui est arrivé à sa famille ! »

- « Non, c'est Lord Voldemort l'unique responsable » répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec calme.

James se tourna vers lui, blême de rage.

- « Vous le saviez ! » siffla-t-il « Depuis le début vous saviez que c'était lui qui avait révélé la prophétie et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

- « Je ne voulais pas voir ce genre de scène se produire » se justifia le vieux sorcier.

- « Il a faillit nous tuer, Lily, Harry et moi cette nuit là et vous lui faites confiance ! » s'indigna le jeune homme avec véhémence.

- « Severus regrette son geste… »

- « C'est vrai… » souffla alors Rogue qui se redressait un peu « Je ne t'aime pas Potter, je ne t'ai jamais aimé mais je ne voulais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tue. Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si loin, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait la menace de cet enfant au sérieux ! Je n'ai fais que mon travail d'espion en lui révélant ce que j'avais entendu cette nuit là ! Je ne pensais pas que… »

- « Tu ne pensais pas à quoi Rogue ? » s'écria James « Tu ne pensais pas que Tu-Sais-Qui en découvrant que sa seule menace était un bébé ne chercherait pas à le tuer ?! Tu ne pensais pas qu'il n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à tuer mon fils ? »

- « Tout le monde pensait que vous étiez bien caché ! » lui rétorqua Rogue « Ce n'est pas ma faute si Black et Pettigrow ont échangé leur… »

- « TAIS TOI ! » hurla Sirius en brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction « Ne parles pas de ça ! »

James fixa un moment son ami et une nouvelle fois, toute la culpabilité que ce dernier éprouvait pour ne pas être devenu Gardien du Secret cette nuit là se lu sur son visage. Sa colère contre le Serpentard redoubla.

- « Je me demande ce qui me retient de te tuer… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en le menaçant de sa baguette.

- « Moi ! » déclara la voix forte du professeur Dumbledore.

James se tourna vers lui.

- « Tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute ! » s'exclama-t-il « S'il n'avait pas répété cette prophétie à Vous-Savez-Qui, Il n'aurait pas cherché deux enfants innocents et nous n'en serions pas là ! »

- « Mais nous n'aurions peut être jamais pu avoir une chance de le battre ! » rétorqua le vieux sorcier.

- « Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance ? » demanda-t-il alors avec dégoût.

Le professeur Dumbledore le fixa un moment, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- « Severus, Sirius… Laissez nous seuls un moment s'il vous plait » demanda-t-il d'un air las.

Pendant un court instant personne ne réagit, puis Rogue avança en direction de la sortie, évitant soigneusement de passer trop près de James qui ne cessait de lui lancer un regard incendiaire. Sirius l'imita et bientôt, il ne resta plus que le jeune homme et le professeur Dumbledore dans la pièce.

- « Comment avez-vous pu le garder dans l'Ordre du Phoenix alors qu'il nous avait vendu à son Maître ? » demanda James d'une voix grave. « Comment avez-vous pu me demander de le considérer comme un allié alors que c'est lui en premier qui a faillit nous faire tuer, moi et les miens ? »

- « Severus regrette son geste, sincèrement. Votre animosité mutuelle ne l'a pas empêcher de réaliser à quel point ce qu'il avait fait avait eu de désastreuses conséquences. Il s'en voulait et désirait changer de camp. Je ne peux refuser parmi nous une bonne volonté comme la sienne »

- « Nous aurions pu mourir cette nuit là ! »

- « Je le sais tout aussi parfaitement que toi, mais depuis, Severus a, à de nombreuses reprises, prouvé qu'il méritait largement sa place parmi nous »

- « Comme la fois où il a tenté de vous tuer ? » demanda James d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Tu t'égards James… » souffla Dumbledore « Et une fois encore, Severus a regretté son geste… »

- « Il passe beaucoup de temps à regretter ses gestes ! Il ferait mieux de ne pas les faire ! » cracha James.

- « Je comprends ta colère » lui assura le professeur Dumbledore. « Elle est tout à fait légitime, mais elle t'aveugle. L'heure n'est plus aux différents, il faut maintenant agir ensemble si nous voulons voir le bout de cette guerre »

- « Jamais plus je ne pourrais travailler avec lui ! Je n'avais jamais eu vraiment confiance et je viens enfin d'avoir la confirmation que j'avais raison ! » décréta le jeune homme.

- « James… »

- « Non, professeur, écoutez moi ! Ce n'est plus n'importe qu'elle mission que nous mettons en place maintenant, mais bel et bien celle qui marquera la fin de ce conflit qui dure depuis trop longtemps. Et ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle mission parce que cette fois, la réussite dépend de mon fils ! Vous comprenez ça ?! De mon enfant, de ma chair, de Harry que j'aime plus que ma propre vie ! Alors ne me demandez pas de faire équipe avec celui qui nous a trahi depuis le départ ! Je ne veux pas que Rogue participe à la Bataille Finale »

- « Nous n'aurons pas le choix James ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas faire participer tous ceux qui sont prêt à se battre »

- « Dans ce cas, je refuse qu'Harry y soit mêlé ! Débrouillez vous autrement ! » lança James.

Dumbledore soupira.

- « Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de poser cet ultimatum… »

- « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire approcher ce traite de mon fils ! » rétorqua James.

- « Severus n'est pas… »

- « Severus est un traître ! » l'interrompit le jeune homme sèchement.

Exaspéré de voir son ancien directeur prendre avec autant d'acharnement la défense de Rogue, James haussa le ton

- « Severus est et sera toujours un traître. Seulement, vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux. Vous refusez de voir la réalité en face. D'admettre les choses les plus évidentes. Votre obstination à voir le bien partout autour de vous, vous rend aveugle ! »

- « Severus ne fera aucun mal à ton fils » fit le vieil homme d'une voix calme. « Il sait tout aussi bien que nous que Harry est un élément important… »

- « Un élément important ! » répéta James. « Vous parlez de mon fils comme s'il s'agissait d'un pion ! »

- « James… »

- « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur » l'arrêta ce dernier d'une voix glaciale « sachez que Harry n'est pas un vulgaire pion qu'on déplace à volonté sur échiquier bon sang ! C'est de mon fils dont vous parlez ! MON FILS ! »

- « Je sais ! »

- « Non, vous ne savez pas ! » explosa James, incapable de se contenir davantage. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens parce que vous n'êtes pas à ma place. Vous voulez savoir ce que je ressens professeur ? Du dégoût, du mépris envers moi même. L'idée de savoir que je laisse mon propre petit garçon être mêlé à cette guerre me donne la nausée. Un bon père ne prendrait pas le risque d'envoyer son fils vers une mort certaine. Un bon père prendrait son fils et partirait loin. Très loin de cette guerre pour être certain que rien ne lui arrivera. Il penserait d'abord à sa famille, à leur protection ! »

- « Nous faisons tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien… » murmura Dumbledore

- « Non ! Pas en faisant confiance à des gens comme Rogue ! »

James sentit alors sa voix mourir dans sa gorge et ses yeux le brûler. Brusquement, il se retourna et ferma les yeux violemment. Il sentit alors des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux et il serra les poings. Il s'était pourtant promis qu'il serait fort et qu'il ne craquerait pas…

- « James… » souffla Dumbledore.

- « Non ! Professeur ne dites rien ! » demanda James en essayant le plus possible de contenir les tremblements de sa voix.

- « Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi… »

- « Vraiment ?! » cria le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui « Vous comprenez ce que ça me fait de savoir qu'une fois de plus quelqu'un en qui on m'a demandé d'avoir confiance m'a trahi ! Je n'en peux plus de tout ça ! Après Peter, vous me demandez de faire confiance à Rogue ! Par Merlin c'est au dessus de mes forces ! J'en ai assez de devoir faire croire à tout le monde que j'arrive à gérer tout ça ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Il était maintenant indifférent aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il se fichait maintenant de montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Cette histoire le détruisait lentement mais sûrement. Il mourrait d'angoisse pour son fils et il ne pouvait, en cet instant, plus le cacher…

- « Je refuse que Rogue sache ce que vous comptez faire. Je refuse qu'il sache que l'on prélève de la magie à Harry et je refuse qu'il s'approche de moi ou de ma famille » lança-t-il d'un ton froid tout en essuyant ses joues du revers de la main. « Il ne doit rien savoir de plus que n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre qui ne serait là que pour se battre. C'est à cette condition que j'accepte qu'il participe à la Bataille.»

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. James la serra, scellant ainsi la promesse du professeur de laisser Rogue en dehors de tout cela autant que possible.

- « Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance… Sur un champ de bataille, le moindre geste équivoque et je n'hésiterais pas à lui lancer des sorts » prévint tout de même James.

- « J'en suis conscient » répondit le professeur d'une voix lasse.

James lui lâcha alors la main et sans ajouter un mot, il quitta le bureau. Il retrouva Sirius, visiblement très en colère qui fixait Rogue d'un air mauvais. Le jeune homme se tenait un peu plus loin, lui aussi en colère, mais il savait que contre eux deux, il n'aurait pas le dessus. Les trois hommes se fixèrent un moment et sans dire un mot, James suivit de son ami quittèrent l'Ordre du Phoenix, les pensées confuses et très en colère.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Harry ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Mets tes sandales et on y va ! » lança Lily en terminant de rhabiller Jack qui la regardait en hochant la tête.

Lily se mit à sourire et fit un baiser d'esquimau à son petit garçon qui éclata de rire.

- « Ton frère va nous mettre en retard » souffla la jeune femme en mettant son fils assis sur la table à langer « Mais apparemment, ça ne lui pose pas de problème… »

Elle prit le petit garçon à son cou et sortit de la salle de bain.

- « Harry ? » appela-t-elle « Tu as mis tes chaussures ? »

- « Nan ! Je sais pas elles sont où ! » cria le petit garçon depuis sa chambre.

- « James ! Tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plait ? » lança-t-elle en entamant la descente des escaliers.

- « C'est comme si c'était fait ! » lui assura le jeune homme en montant à son tour les marches.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire en se croisant et chacun poursuivit sa route. Lily arriva dans le salon et alla déposer son fils dans le parc à bébé où se trouvait déjà sa grande sœur. La jeune femme s'accroupit et les regarda à travers les barreaux.

- « Je vous confie Papa » commença-t-elle « Surveillez le bien, d'accord ? »

Syrielle se mit à sourire largement et frappa dans ses mains.

- « Oui ! »

- « Très bien… A toute à l'heure mes trésors » souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

La jeune femme alla ensuite se poster devant l'escalier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit James revenir, Harry installé sur ses épaules, fin prêt à partir et visiblement très content. James le souleva alors et le posa sur le sol. Lily lui tendit la main et le petit garçon la saisit. La jeune femme leva alors la tête vers son mari qui la fixait d'un air grave.

- « Je viens te remplacer dans trois heures, ça ira ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

James s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Ça va aller mon cœur ! » souffla-t-il avec conviction « On fait tout ça pour que ça aille ! »

- « Je sais »

Lily esquissa alors un faible sourire. James s'accroupit devant son fils et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- « Tu seras bien sage avec Maman, hein ? »

- « Oui »

- « Tu restes avec elle et dans un petit moment, c'est moi qui viendrais et tu me raconteras tout ce que j'ai manqué, tu es d'accord ? »

- « Ouais ! »

James se releva alors en souriant.

- « A toute à l'heure alors…. » lança-t-il à Lily.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, serra un peu plus la main de son fils dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison. Là, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle et après l'avoir prévenu, elle transplana avec lui. Ils arrivèrent directement devant Ste Mangouste. Le professeur Dumbledore avait réussit à obtenir, grâce à une de ses connaissances médicomages qui leur avait prescrit, une ordonnance de complaisance. Harry était sensé être très gêné par des crises de magie intense. Le médicomage avait alors demandé à ce que le petit garçon suive un traitement qui consistait à lui retirer une partie de sa magie. Ses pouvoirs ainsi récoltés seraient transmis au professeur Dumbledore qui les conserverait à l'abri. Lily ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait en faire, il n'avait rien voulu dire pour le moment. Mais la jeune femme lui faisait entièrement confiance. Elle savait qu'il prenait les intérêts de Harry très à cœur.

Debout devant Ste Mangouste, elle sentit pourtant son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait tant voulu que Harry soit un petit garçon comme les autres… Elle sentit alors son fils s'accrocher à sa jambe. Il avait l'air d'avoir un peu peur.

- « Ça va aller Harry… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit et le petit garçon se détendit un peu. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'établissement et se dirigea immédiatement dans le service de pédiatrie. Elle trouva sans problème la salle commune des guérisseuses et frappa quelques coups. Une jeune femme, au visage aimable viens lui ouvrir.

- « Bonjour madame ! » lança-t-elle d'un air avenant.

- « Bonjour. Je suis Mrs Potter et j'ai rendez vous aujourd'hui pour Harry » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

La jeune femme consulta un dossier qu'elle avait dans sa main et se mit à sourire.

- « Oui ! Je te vois ici ! » lança-t-elle en souriant au petit garçon « Bonjour Harry ! Ça va ? »

- « Oui » répondit le petit garçon d'une toute petite voix.

- « Oh ! Tu m'as l'air un peu inquiet mon grand ! » lança la jeune femme « Il ne faut pas te faire de soucis ! On est très gentil ici, tu verras. Je m'appelle Janet, et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Tu es d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en souriant. La guérisseuse s'adressa alors à Lily.

- « Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre, suivez moi je vous prie »

La jeune femme lui adressa un franc sourire et la suivit à travers les couloir jusqu'à une petite chambre dont les murs étaient décorés de posters pour enfants. L'endroit était accueillant et chaleureux, bien moins austère que les habituelles chambres de l'hôpital.

- « C'est ici qu'on va s'installer Harry » annonça gentiment Janet « Tu veux bien enlever ton T-shirt et tes chaussures s'il te plait ? »

Le petit garçon lâcha la main de sa maman et s'éloigna un peu plus loin pour se déshabiller. 

- « Bon, Mrs Potter » commença la guérisseuse avec toujours son sourire aimable « Le prélèvement va durer six heures. Il y aura une pause d'une demi heure au milieu pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir un peu les jambes. C'est très long, surtout pour un enfant de cet âge, alors des livres et des jeux sont à votre disposition. N'hésitez pas à vous servir ! »

- « Merci beaucoup… »

- « Vous resterez tout le temps avec lui ? »

- « Non, mon mari viendra me remplacer dans trois heures » répondit Lily

- « Mais Harry ne sera jamais seul ici ? »

- « Non »

- « Parfait… Si ça avait été le cas, nous nous serions arrangées dans nos tours de garde pour venir le voir assez souvent »

- « C'est gentil… »

- « Ça fait partie de notre travail ! » assura Janet en souriant.

- « Ça y est ! » s'exclama alors Harry.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Torse nu, le petit garçon attendait devant le grand lit blanc.

- « Tu crois que tu es capable de monter là-dessus tout seul ? » demanda Janet.

Harry se tourna vers le lit et le regarda un moment.

- « Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il

- « Et bien vas-y dans ce cas ! » l'invita la jeune femme en s'approchant du lit.

Lily l'imita et s'installa dans le fauteuil placé juste à côté. Harry fut bientôt allongé sur le lit. Il avait maintenant perdu son sourire et était redevenu inquiet. Lily se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras qu'elle caressa doucement. Il se tourna vers elle.

- « Je suis là chéri… » souffla la jeune femme.

- « Harry… » appela soudain Janet d'une voix douce.

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers elle.

- « Écoute moi bien s'il te plait… Tu vois ce tuyau ? Je vais devoir le relier à ton bras. C'est par là qu'on va t'enlever ta magie en trop, d'accord ? Ça va peut être te piquer un peu, mais je suis sûre que tu es un petit garçon très courageux. Tout ira bien. Et puis ta maman est là… »

Harry hocha la tête.

- « Tu vas la regarder, et moi je vais te brancher tout ça… Si tu as trop mal, tu me le dis et j'arrêterais tout de suite, c'est d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lily.

- « C'est très bien mon amour… » murmura la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

- « Ça fait mal ! » s'exclama-t-il alors.

- « Harry ! » souffla Janet « Je n'ai même pas encore commencé ! »

Lily se mit à sourire et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Harry ferma les yeux très fort, mais ne prononça plus un mot.

- « Voilà ! C'est fini ! » s'exclama la guérisseuse « Tu as eu mal ? »

- « Un peu… »

- « Mais tu as été très courageux ! Quand je reviendrais te voir, je t'apporterais une chocogrenouille. Tu aimes ça ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « C'est parfait ! Bon, je vais vous laisser Mrs Potter. Si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez surtout pas à appeler une des guérisseuses »

- « Merci beaucoup, au revoir… »

- « Au revoir »

Lily la regarda quitter la pièce avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- « Je suis très fière de toi » lança-t-elle à son fils en caressant ses cheveux. « Ça va être très long tu sais, mais on est obligé de le faire… »

- « Je suis malade ? » demanda le petit garçon d'une toute petite voix.

Lily fut d'abord très surprise, mais se reprit vite et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

- « Non, mon cœur, tu n'es pas malade… » lui répondit-elle

- « Bah pourquoi je suis là alors ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit et caressa doucement son petit bras à la peau si douce. James et elle lui avaient déjà parlé, mais le petit garçon n'avait pas tout compris.

- « On a besoin de ta magie Harry. C'est très important, il faut qu'on récupère tes pouvoirs » expliqua la jeune femme.

- « Mais j'en ai plus alors ? »

- « Si trésor… On ne t'enlève pas tout. Il t'en restera un peu, tu seras fatigué mais après une bonne nuit, tu seras à nouveau en pleine forme, tu verras… »

- « T'es sûre ? »

- « Certaine ! Tu verras que demain tu courras partout comme un lapin avec Papa ! »

- « Ce sera fini ? »

- « Pas tout à fait… Tu seras obligé de revenir ici encore deux fois »

- « Oh ! » grogna le petit garçon

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle. » murmura Lily « Mais je sais que tu es courageux et gentil… »

Le petit garçon soupira.

- « Je t'aime mon trésor » souffla la jeune femme « Je t'aime très fort ! »

- « Moi aussi… » répondit le petit garçon.

Lily se mit à sourire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- « Tu as envie que je te lise une histoire ? » proposa la jeune femme.

- « Oui ! »

- « Je vais chercher un livre et je reviens, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Lily se leva alors et quitta la pièce. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec un livre qui racontait l'histoire d'un lapin dans une forêt enchantée. Le prélèvement de magie était éprouvant pour Harry. Lily lui raconta trois histoires avant qu'il se lasse et ne devienne bougon. Lily tenta de l'occuper mais sans y parvenir. Le petit garçon s'endormit. La jeune femme pu se reposer un petit peu. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et le regarda dormir. Il était si jeune, si innocent, si fragile ainsi… Elle regarda un peu la poche dans laquelle le fluide magique de son fils s'écoulait doucement. De fines gouttes irisées tombaient les unes après les autres avec une régularité parfaite. Quelques coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle se retourna et aperçut le professeur Dumbledore dans l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune femme se leva et alla le rejoindre.

- « Bonjour professeur » murmura la jeune femme.

- « Bonjour Lily, je viens prendre des nouvelles… »

- « Il dort, le pauvre, ça l'épuise » répondit Lily.

- « Je ne vais pas le déranger alors. J'étais venu lui apporter ceci… » souffla-t-il en lui tendant un petit panier rempli de confiseries.

- « Merci c'est très gentil ! » le remercia la jeune femme « Je le lui donnerais quand il se réveillera »

- « Très bien »

Lily lui prit le panier des mains et lui adressa un sourire.

- « Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Dumbledore.

- « Je tiens le choc si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir » lui répondit-elle.

- « Je sais que c'est quelque chose de bouleversant. Tu aurais parfaitement le droit d'être perdue »

- « Non professeur, et vous le savez très bien. Il faut que je sois avec Harry, il faut que je le soutienne, il faut qu'il sente que nous serons toujours avec lui »

- « Tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse et d'un grand courage. James aussi bien sûr… » lança Dumbledore.

Lily haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son fils qui dormait toujours.

- « Je crois que je l'ai toujours su » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda le professeur

- « Que se serait Harry l'enfant de la prophétie… » répondit Lily « Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi, mais j'ai vraiment espéré très fort que je me trompais… »

- « C'est tout à fait normal » lança Dumbledore

- « Mais Harry a toujours été destiné à faire de grandes choses, je le sentais bien… Et James aussi. Nous en avons discuté, et lui aussi avait l'impression d'avoir toujours su que notre fils serait celui sur qui tous les espoirs reposeraient… »

Le professeur Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- « Lily, j'ai une question à te poser »

- « Oui ? »

- « As-tu désactivé la protection que tu avais jeté à Harry lors de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow ? »

- « Non » répondit la jeune femme « James me l'a demandé mais je lui ai tenu tête. Cette protection est sans doute efficace et je ne veux pas priver Harry de cela »

- « Je comprends et cela va nous être utile. » lui annonça-t-il « Mais nous allons le modifier ! »

- « Comment cela ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile que tu meures pour sauver ton fils. Le sortilège peut être modifié… »

- « Je suis prête à me sacrifier pour Harry ! » 

- « Je sais… Mais tu es mère de deux autres enfants. Syrielle et Jack auront besoin de leur mère. Si nous pouvons sauver Harry sans te tuer, ce serait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde ! »

Lily hocha la tête d'un air grave. Tout était si compliqué...

- « Ne t'en fais pas Lily, nous y arriverons ! » souffla Dumbledore « Je te jure que nous y arriverons ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se tourna vers son fils qui dormait toujours. Elle voulait vraiment croire à leur succès.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Alors, comment ça se passe ces séances à l'hôpital ? » demanda Remus tandis qu'il s'effaçait pour laisser entrer Lily dans le hall de la gare de King Cross.

- « Ça peut aller » répondit la jeune femme « Il en refait une nouvelle la semaine prochaine. La première ne s'est pas trop mal passé, mais six heures c'est très long, surtout pour un petit garçon de cet âge »

- « Tu m'étonnes ! » lança le jeune homme « Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais moi, rester six heures allongé dans un lit alors que je suis en pleine forme… »

Lily haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. D'un bon pas, tous les deux arpentaient la gare en direction du quai qui se trouvait entre la voix neuf et la voix dix.

- « Ça le fatigue beaucoup. Le soir du premier prélèvement, il ne pouvait presque plus marcher. James l'a porté jusqu'à la maison et il a dormit d'une traite. Le lendemain, il était encore très affaibli à tel point que je me suis demandée s'il ne fallait pas qu'on le ramène à l'hôpital, mais le médicomage que j'ai eu par cheminée m'a assuré que c'était tout à fait normal. Hier ça allait mieux et ce matin il était en pleine forme. »

- « Tu ne penses pas qu'on lui enlève trop de magie d'un coup ? » demanda le jeune homme.

- « Je ne pense pas. Le personnel est très qualifié… Et puis se faire prélever de la magie, ce n'est pas rien, c'est normal qu'il soit épuisé » 

Remus hocha la tête et ralentit la cadence. Il s'approchait du mur magique qui séparait le monde moldu du quai 9 ¾ . Lily l'imita et tous les deux regardèrent autour d'eux. Il était à peine dix heure, mais il y avait déjà pas mal de monde s'activant sur les quais. Nous étions le 1er septembre, et c'était la rentrée pour tout de monde. Les voyageurs moldus ne semblaient pas faire attention à eux, Remus et Lily attendirent tout de même que le chef de gare se soit éloigné avant d'envisager de franchir la barrière magique.

- « Les femmes d'abord… » souffla le jeune homme en souriant.

Lily lui rendit son sourire et machinalement, elle s'appuya contre le mur de brique et ne tarda pas à disparaître. Remus attendit quelques secondes et après s'être une nouvelles fois assuré que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il franchit à son tour le mur de brique.

Le quai de King Cross était pareil à son souvenir. Il retrouva tout ce qui avait fait des 1er septembre de sa vie, des moments agréables. L'odeur, le panache de fumée de la locomotive qui pour le moment se résumait à un maigre filet blanc, la couleur rouge vif des wagons… Cet endroit ne changeait pas et c'était rassurant.

- « Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici » souffla Lily qui s'était approchée de lui.

- « A moi aussi ! » confia Remus

- « Je ne pensais pas revenir ici avant les onze ans de Harry » avoua la jeune femme « Tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on a vécu ici ? Tu te souviens de la première fois que tes parents t'ont laissé ici ? Moi j'étais morte de trouille ! Je me demandais toujours si le hibou que j'avais reçu n'était pas une mauvaise blague, c'était tellement irréel ! »

- « Moi aussi j'avais la trouille » se souvint Remus « J'étais excité à l'idée d'aller dans une vraie école, mon père avait passé l'été à correspondre avec le professeur Dumbledore pour aménager mon arrivée, mais j'étais convaincu que mon secret ne tarderait pas à être découvert et qu'on me forcerait à rentrer chez moi. En tout cas j'étais persuadé que je n'aurais jamais d'amis… »

Lily se mit à sourire.

- « Et pourtant les Maraudeurs sont nés… » souffla-t-elle

- « Oui ! Dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express… enfin les prémices d'une amitié vieille de douze ans… »

- « Tu te rappelles du dernier retour à la fin de notre septième année ? » demanda Lily

- « Celui que tu as passé à pleurer sur les genoux de James parce que tu étais nostalgique de quitter l'école ? » la taquina Remus.

- « Ne me dis pas que ça ne te faisait rien de partir ? On y avait passé sept ans et on avait vécu de très belles choses là bas ! »

- « Si, ça me rendait triste ! Mais l'air déboussolé de James qui n'arrivait pas à te consoler valait juste son pesant de chocogrenouilles, je te le promets ! »

Lily se mit à rire doucement.

- « Je me souviens aussi… » continua Remus « De la fois où tu refusais de monter à bord du Poudlard Express parce que James t'attendait à l'intérieur ! C'était au début de la cinquième année… »

- « Il était impossible ! C'est toi qui l'as ligoté le temps que je puisse monter ! J'avais faillit rater le train ! » lança Lily d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le train écarlate et se mit à soupirer.

- « Il s'en est passé des choses ici… » murmura-t-elle

Remus hocha la tête et tous les deux se perdirent un moment dans leurs souvenirs respectifs. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se mit à réagir.

- « N'oublions pas que nous sommes ici en mission pour Dumbledore, Lily ! Les autres sont peut être déjà arrivés, on devrait les chercher »

- « Tu as raison » souffla la jeune femme et tous les deux se mirent à arpenter le quai de la gare à la recherche de leur compagnons de mission.

En ce jour de rentrée scolaire, le professeur Dumbledore avait craint des attentats mangemorts sur le quai 9 ¾ où se trouverait se jour là un très grands nombres de sorciers. Et comme le Ministère avait refusé de lui rendre son poste et qu'il n'avait pas pu organiser un service de sécurité officiel, il avait eu recours aux membres de l'Ordre. C'est ainsi que Lily, une dizaine de lycanthropes et lui-même se retrouvaient chargés de vérifier que le départ des étudiants pour Poudlard se déroulait dans de bonnes conditions. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver Debae parmi la foule grandissante de voyageurs qui arrivaient. La jeune femme leur fit de grands signes pour se signaler et les deux amis la rejoignirent.

- « Bonjour Lily ! » s'exclama Debae avant de poser un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

- « C'est vrai » répondit la jeune femme « Je suis contente de te voir »

- « Moi aussi ! Et toi Remus ? Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Très bien ! Merci ! Toi tu as l'air en pleine forme ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Oui c'est vrai ! » s'exclama la jeune femme .

Remus la regarda plus attentivement. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée qui lui donnait meilleure mine, elle avait vraiment l'air épanouie et cela fit plaisir au jeune homme. Debae était une jeune femme remarquable et une amie qui lui était très chère. Il était ravi de la voir si heureuse. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

- « C'est Zac qui te rends si heureuse ? » demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux

- « Oh ! Remus ! » s'exclama la jeune femme d'un air gêné

- « Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que ton petit ami te rende aussi joyeuse ! »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire ce qui peut me rendre joyeuse ou pas ! Tu as eu ta chance et tu n'as pas su la saisir ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

Remus resta un moment abasourdi. Elle lui en voulait encore de ne pas avoir accepter ses avances ? Il avait pourtant toujours cru le contraire… Lily et Debae éclatèrent alors de rire et le jeune homme fut encore plus perdu.

- « Tu devrais voir ta tête, Remus ! » lança Lily entre deux éclats de rire.

- « C'est trop drôle ! » ajouta Debae qui essayait de reprendre son souffle « Remets toi, je plaisante ! Je suis amoureuse de Zac, j'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur toi ! »

- « Ça fait plaisir de le savoir ! » marmonna le jeune homme.

- « Tu ne vas tout de même pas te vexer ! » lança Debae en le fixant.

Remus se mit à sourire et lui fit non de la tête.

- « C'est plutôt calme ce matin vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda alors Lily qui regardait tout autour d'elle.

- « Oui… Mais le train ne part que dans trois quarts d'heure et tu sais très bien que la majorité des étudiants arrivent juste au dernier moment et que là, ça sera la cohue… » répondit Remus.

- « C'est à ce moment là qu'il faudra se montrer très prudent donc… » souffla Debae

- « Effectivement » répondit Lily.

- « Bon, je vais retourner dans mon propre groupe » décréta soudain Debae « Ils vont finir par se demander où je suis passée ! Remus, passe à la maison un de ses jours, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté ! »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas ! » lui assura le jeune homme en la regardant s'éloigner.

- « C'est vraiment une fille super ! » lança Lily

- « Oui »

- « Dommage que ça n'est pas marché entre vous ! » murmura-t-elle

- « Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer toi ! » s'exclama Remus en s'arrêtant et en la fixant d'un air grave.

- « Ça ne sert à rien de faire les gros yeux avec moi ! » lui répondit Lily « ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur du Grand Méchant Loup ! »

Remus pouffa.

- « Méfie toi ! Je peut être plus méchant qu'il n'y parait ! » grogna-t-il en lui montrant ses dents.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui tapoter la tête.

- « Tout doux… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Tu as de la chance que j'ai décidé d'être gentil » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tous les deux continuèrent leur route sur le quai de la gare. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'endroit se remplissait. Les élèves les plus vieux abandonnaient vite leur parents pour aller rejoindre leurs amis. De petits groupes de jeunes qui s'embrassaient, parlaient fort et riaient beaucoup se formaient un peu partout. Les plus jeunes étaient un peu plus hésitant à quitter leur parents mais allaient volontiers à la rencontre de leurs camarades. Les plus petits, quand à eux, étaient terrifiés. Ils ne quittaient pas leurs parents d'une semelle en regardant autour d'eux d'un air émerveillé. On reconnaissait très facilement les parents moldus venus accompagner leurs enfants. Ces derniers essayaient de les faire taire quand ils s'extasiaient trop fort sur les choses magiques qu'ils voyaient mais qui était monnaie courante dans le monde le sorcellerie. Remus vit Lily sourire quand ils passèrent devant une jeune fille qui suppliait son père de ne pas prendre en photo les malles qui se déplaçaient toutes seules dans le wagon des bagages. Sans doute cette scène lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécu avec ses parents. Cette mission était en fait très agréable, bien que teintée de nostalgie. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver ici. Ils marchaient non loin de l'entrée sur le quai quand une voix de petite fille se fit entendre.

- « LILY ! »

Remus s'arrêta en même temps que son amie et se retourna pour scruter la foule à la recherche de celle qui l'avait appelé. Il ne tarda pas à la voir. Une jeune fille d'environ onze ans approchait d'eux en courant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Nymphadora ! » murmura Lily en souriant à son tour.

- « QUOI ?! » s'exclama Remus.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Il fixa un peu plus la fillette qui se rapprocher d'eux sans pouvoir y croire. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Au mariage de Sirius et Océane si sa mémoire était bonne. C'était presque un an auparavant et il se l'était toujours imaginé comme une enfant. Elle était une vraie demoiselle maintenant, c'était saisissant.

- « Bonjour Lily ! » lança la jeune fille en arrivant enfin devant eux, essoufflée, les joues rouges « Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ! »

- « Moi par contre, je dois avouer que je te cherchais un peu ! » répondit la jeune femme « C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ! Tu es nerveuse ? »

- « Un peu, mais moins que Papa ! » répondit Nymphadora en souriant.

- « Où est-il d'ailleurs ? » demanda Lily

- « Il a voulu déposer mon sac dans un wagon pour être sûr que je ne l'oublierais pas. Il n'a pas confiance, il pense que je vais l'oublier »

Lily lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers lui.

- « Remus, tu te souviens de Nymphadora ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Mais tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! » répondit-il honnêtement

Il fut surpris de la voir rougir et baisser les yeux. Il se tourna vers son amie qui regardait la petite fille avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres que le jeune homme ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Ted Tonks ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre, il les salua et le jeune homme constata que Nymphadora n'avait pas mentit. Son père était très nerveux. C'était sans doute la perspective de voir partir sa fille unique si loin de lui, le laissant seul qui le rendait aussi nerveux. Ou peut être tout simplement le fait de se retrouver baigné dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

- « On a bien fait de venir un peu en avance ! Il y a un monde fou ! » lança-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui

- « Et ça ne fera qu'empirer » lui répondit Lily.

- « Andromeda m'avait toujours raconté ce moment comme le plus excitant de l'année scolaire… » souffla Ted en posant tendrement ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

- « Tu crois que Maman, de là où elle est, elle est contente que je sois inscrite à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Ta mère aurait très fière de toi chérie » répondit Ted en souriant doucement.

Cette réponse provoqua un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- « Je me demande bien dans quelle maison je vais être répartie… » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il faut faire pour le savoir ? » la taquina Lily

- « Non ! Papa il m'a dit que c'est un chapeau magique qui décide ! »

- « Je l'ai su par Andromeda » se justifia l'homme comme s'il craignait de s'être trompé.

- « C'est effectivement ça » répondit Remus en souriant « Mais, la coutume veut que l'on fasse croire aux premières années qu'il faut faire quelque chose de terrifiant pour être réparti… Affronter un troll ou passer un test d'entrée par exemple. Les parents les plus indulgents se contentent de ne rien dire du tout… »

- « J'aurais mieux fait de me taire dans ce cas ! Tu aurais tout découvert comme les autres ! » déclara Ted

- « Non c'est mieux ! Je ferais semblant d'avoir peur et je parlerais du troll à tous les nouveaux que je rencontrerais ! » décréta-t-elle visiblement ravie.

Remus se mit à sourire.

- « Bon, nous allons vous laisser » souffla Lily « Bonne rentrée Nymphadora et bon courage Ted ! »

- « Merci ! » répondirent en même temps le père et la fille.

Remus et Lily s'éloignèrent parmi la foule.

- « J'ai pensé qu'il fallait les laisser profiter encore un peu l'un de l'autre… » murmura la jeune femme quand ils furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendu.

- « Tu as eu raison » répondit Remus.

Tous les deux marchèrent encore de longues minutes, assistant aux dernières recommandations des mamans à leurs enfants. Ils sourirent en apercevant au loin Molly Weasley, en pleurs, embrasser Bill et Charly qui faisait sa première rentrée. Arthur se contenta de leur adresser un petit signe de la main. Bientôt, un lourd panache de fumée noire s'éleva dans le ciel juste au dessus de la locomotive. Onze heure était proche… Tous les enfants embrassèrent une dernière fois leurs parents avant de monter dans le train et quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie assourdissante se fit entendre et les portes se refermèrent, le train se mit en branle et avança doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, laissant sur le quai de la gare des mères en larmes, des pères émus ou des parents habitués à ce genre de scène qui souriaient avec compréhension aux autres. Le quai se vida peu à peu. Tout s'était bien passé, aucun incident, ni aucun attentat n'était à déploré. Remus s'en réjouissait. Il allait se tourner vers Lily pour lui demander si elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller quand il la vit.

Elle se tenait sur le bord de la voix et regardait le Poudlard Express s'éloigner doucement. Elle n'avait pas changé et le cœur jeune homme manqua un battement. La jeune femme se retourna et croisa son regard. A son air surpris, Remus comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à le rencontrer là. Elle hocha la tête et commença à s'approcher de lui. Le jeune homme posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Lily qui se tourna vers lui.

- « Écoute, j'ai un truc à faire… Je pars, tu peux rentrer toute seule ? »

- « Bien sûr… Mais Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre ! »

- « Je vais bien ! Au revoir Lily ! » souffla le jeune homme en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il avança d'un bon pas vers la jeune femme et avant qu'elle ne dise quoique se soit, il prit la parole.

- « Pas ici ! Viens avec moi… » lança-t-il.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas et le suivit dans un endroit plus reculé de la gare, là où personne ne pourrait les voir. Remus ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air grave.

- « Que fais-tu là Kathleen ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

- « Je suis en vacances ici depuis deux semaines, pour voir mes parents… Comme Doly reprenait le travail aujourd'hui, je suis venue lui dire au revoir.. » répondit-elle

- « Ah oui !_ Doly _! » cracha Remus méchamment.

- « Elle m'a dit que vos relations étaient toujours tendues… » murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

- « Un peu tendues ? » s'indigna Remus « Un PEU ? Kat, elle s'est servit de ma lycanthropie pour me faire perdre mon poste ! »

- « Je sais… Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas été très perspicace. Tu as toujours été un bon professeur… »

- « Elle se moque que je sois ou non un bon professeur ! Elle voulait juste me faire du mal ! » lui rétorqua-t-il.

- « Peut être… » souffla-t-elle

- « Je me suis retrouvé sans rien ! »

- « Il te reste ton entreprise… »

- « Il y a eu un attentat. Jasire n'existe plus ! » lança Remus d'une voix sèche.

- « J'en suis vraiment désolée… Sincèrement… » lui répondit Kathleen.

Remus esquissa un sourire poli et le fixa un moment. Elle était toujours aussi belle, de bons et de moins bons souvenirs avec elle lui revinrent en mémoire.

- « Tu as l'air en forme » murmura-t-il

- « Merci… » souffla-t-elle

- « Le climat de la France te fais du bien ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- « Toi aussi tu as l'air en forme… »

Tous les deux se regardèrent un long moment. Depuis leur rupture, ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment une vraie conversation. Celle-ci était un peu difficile, mais Remus estimait qu'elle était nécessaire.

- « Tu… Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

Remus sursauta, très surpris.

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre… » se précipita d'ajouter la jeune femme.

- « Non, je suis seul… » répondit néanmoins le jeune homme.

- « Oh… » souffla la jeune femme.

- «_ Doly _m'a dit que toi en revanche tu étais heureuse et fiancée… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

- « Ah bon ?! » s'étonna Kat « Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas fiancée… j'ai eu quelques petits amis mais rien de bien sérieux… Elle a dû mal comprendre » murmura-t-elle.

Remus ne préféra pas relever. Il était pourtant très clair pour lui que Dolorès avait parfaitement compris mais prenait un malin plaisir à répandre le mal autour d'elle. Un silence gêné naquit entre eux. Remus ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Il avait tant de fois voulu se retrouver dans cette situation. Dans sa tête, il avait imaginé chacun des mots qu'il allait lui dire, mais maintenant qu'il était confronté à cette situation, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- « Remus » commença Kathleen après un moment « Je sais que j'ai été dure avec toi, je l'ai réalisé avec le temps »

- « Kat… » souffla Remus.

Il ne comprenait pas bien à quoi cela allait les mener de parler de cela maintenant…

- « Non, écoute moi ! J'étais amoureuse de toi et j'aurais dû pouvoir faire passer ce sentiment avant tout… » souffla-t-elle

- « Arrête, je t'en prie ! » demanda Remus

- « Je sais que tu as souffert et je veux que tu saches que j'en ai souffert aussi… » continua pourtant la jeune femme.

Remus soupira.

- « Tu crois que… entre toi et moi, ça aurait pu marché pour de vrai ? » demanda Kat d'une voix timide.

- « Kat ! » lança Remus

- « Réponds moi… Tu crois qu'entre nous deux… »

- « Kathleen ! » la coupa Remus avant qu'elle aille plus loin « Avant que tu ne dises quoique se soit, écoute moi bien et répond moi : Es-tu capable de dire à ta famille les vraies raisons qui ont fait que nous nous sommes séparés ? Es-tu capables de leur dire qui de nous deux à rejeté l'autre ? Es-tu capable de leur dire que je ne suis pas le méchant dans cette affaire ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- « Tu me repousses ? » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu te moques de moi ? » demanda à son tour Remus « Après tout ce que tu m'as fait enduré… C'est toi qui est partie ! J'ai mis un temps fou à t'oublier et toi tu reviens comme si de rien n'était ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop facile ! »

- « Remus… »

Le jeune homme la fixait d'un air grave. Il avait rêvé qu'elle lui dise cela mais maintenant que cela arrivait, il n'en voulait pas, cela lui semblait faux. Elle n'avait pas réussit à refaire sa vie, alors elle revenait vers lui. Cela le blessait presque autant que le reste.

- « Il n'y aura plus jamais de nous deux ? Tu penses que ça ne vaux pas le coup de réessayer ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Tais toi Kat ! Je t'en prie tais toi ! » demanda le jeune homme

Il la fixa un moment avant de soupirer.

- « C'est trop tard, Kathleen… » murmura-t-il « Si tu m'avais dit tout cela il y a quelques mois, peut être que j'aurais pu céder… Mais c'est trop tard…J'ai trop souffert pour t'oublier, je ne veux plus souffrir à cause de toi »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air étonné.

- « Remus… » souffla-t-elle

- « Non, ne dis plus rien ! C'est fini Kat…Définitivement fini ! Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se revoit plus » déclara-t-il

Kathleen ne répondit rien. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste. Remus lui tourna alors le dos et s'éloigna d'elle. Il dû faire un effort pour ne pas se retourner et quitta King Cross, triste, mais certain d'avoir fait le bon choix.


	149. Chapter 149

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante huit : Tant qu'on rêve encore**

__

« On parcourt la vie  
Sans la choisir, vraiment…  
Tant qu'on rêve encore  
Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore  
Rien est perdu »  
Christophe Maé

- « Merci beaucoup Molly de bien vouloir t'occuper d'elles »

- « Mais je t'en prie Océane, c'est tout naturel » répondit Molly.

Océane se mit à sourire et posa sur la table de la cuisine de la famille Weasley, le couffin de Maelys qui la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Je t'ai laissé des biberons de mon lait, normalement, il y en a assez pour toute cette nuit et demain matin, j'en ai mis quatre en plus, on ne sait jamais. Dans ce sac là, se sont les affaires de Lalyh, il y a sa peluche lapin avec laquelle elle dort et aussi des jouets et… »

- « Océane ! » la coupa Molly « Je m'occupe de sept enfants, je saurais m'occuper de tes filles… »

- « C'est vrai, excuse moi… Je sais que ça va te demander beaucoup de travail et je suis désolée mais… »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête son premier anniversaire de mariage et mon cadeau est de m'occuper des enfants pendant que Sirius et toi passerez un peu de temps tous les deux. Ça va vous faire le plus grand bien »

- « Merci infiniment Molly ! Si tu savais comme ça fait longtemps que Sirius et moi n'avons pas passé un peu de temps en amoureux… »

- « Crois moi, avec sept enfants, je sais ce que ça fait »

Océane se mit à sourire et se pencha au dessus du couffin de son bébé.

- « C'est la première fois que je me sépare d'elle aussi longtemps… » souffla-t-elle en caressant sa petite joue ronde. « Ça me fait un peu de peine »

- « C'est normal, mais tu n'y penseras bientôt plus, va ! » lui assura Molly.

- « J'aurais pu les laisser chez James et Lily, mais ils ont déjà beaucoup de soucis avec Harry… »

- « Oui, j'ai appris que le pauvre amour devait aller à l'hôpital… Comment va-t-il ? »

- « Il est toujours très fatigué quand il revient et c'est pénible pour lui de devoir subir ça, mais c'est un petit garçon très courageux »

- « Je sais » souffla Molly « Le pauvre, il lui arrive tellement de chose à ce petit… »

Océane soupira. Molly ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison en disant cela. Maelys poussa un petit cri et Océane se tourna vers elle.

- « Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe trésor ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je crois qu'elle essaye de te dire qu'il est temps que tu ailles rejoindre son papa » répondit Molly.

- « C'est vrai ? Tu veux me faire partir ? » demanda Océane à sa fille en souriant « D'accord, j'y vais… »

La jeune femme se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de son bébé.

- « A demain ma chérie » murmura-t-elle.

Elle caressa une dernière fois sa petite joue avant de se relever.

- « Je vais embrasser Lalyh et je pars » souffla-t-elle en prenant la direction du salon dans lequel sa fille s'était rendue directement après avoir dit bonjour.

La petite fille était assise sous la fenêtre et s'amusait avec une licorne en plastique. Elle parlait toute seule se racontant sans doute une histoire. Océane alla s'accroupir près d'elle.

- « Lalyh, je vais m'en aller » commença-t-elle.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers elle.

- « Tu seras bien sage et bien gentille avec Molly et Arthur, d'accord ? »

- « Vi ! » répondit la fillette.

- « Demain, je reviendrais te chercher. Je suis sure que tu vas bien t'amuser ici »

- « Papa où ? »

- « Papa reste avec moi ce soir, tu le verras demain. Tu lui as déjà fait un gros câlin avant de partir, tu te rappelles ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête. Océane se pencha alors un peu pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un énorme baiser sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle aperçut que Lalyh avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle passa sa main dessus pour les sécher.

- « Ça va aller chérie » répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

Lalyh l'imita et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Océane lui adressa un sourire et se rendit dans la cuisine.

- « Oh ! Je vois que le départ ne va pas être si facile que ça… » murmura Molly.

Océane fit un léger non de la tête.

- « Je vais faire une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider » commença alors Molly en se penchant vers la petite fille, un saladier rempli de fine lamelle de pomme dans les mains « Tu as envie de m'aider ? »

Lalyh loucha avec gourmandise sur le saladier et fit oui de la tête. Elle lâcha alors la main de sa maman pour aller prendre celle de Molly. Océane la regarda faire en souriant et murmura un ''merci'' du bout des lèvres à Molly qui hocha la tête. Profitant que l'attention de sa fille était détournée, Océane jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Maelys qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir et quitta le Terrier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait transplané devant sa maison.

- « Je suis de retour ! » s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la maison.

- « Ça c'est bien passé ? » demanda alors la voix de Sirius.

- « Oui… J'ai eu un peu peur que Lalyh ne pleure, mais Molly a su la distraire donc tout va bien »

- « Tant mieux » déclara la jeune homme en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Océane resta un moment interdite et le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds avant de se mettre à sourire et d'observer plus attentivement, de bas en haut, son mari qui se tenait devant elle. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un, et la jeune femme le trouvait vraiment très séduisant. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

- « Je devrais être gêné que tu me regardes comme ça ! On dirait une enfant devant une friandise ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « C'est un peu ça… » murmura-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle se détacha de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je dois me préparer moi aussi… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Tu peux rester comme ça si tu en as envie » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Certainement pas ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on fête un anniversaire de mariage, alors je vais me faire belle ! » déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle se rendit à l'étage, sentant le regard de Sirius sur elle et s'en amusant. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. Tandis que l'eau chaude glissait sur son corps, elle se mit à sourire en réalisant que cela faisait un an qu'elle était mariée à Sirius… Déjà un an, le temps lui avait parut si court. Elle était très heureuse. Si on lui avait dit au début de sa relation avec le jeune homme qu'il deviendrait son mari et le père de ses enfants, elle ne l'aurait pas cru et pourtant… Pourtant maintenant, leur couple paraissait comme une évidence. Elle était très heureuse et elle espérait l'être toute sa vie.

Une fois douchée et séchée, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se posta devant son armoire.

- « Chéri ! Tu as une préférence pour la robe que je vais mettre ? » cria-t-elle à Sirius qui se trouvait en bas.

- « La même que celle de l'an dernier ! » lui répondit-il et la jeune femme se mit à rire.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas remettre sa robe de mariée… Elle opta donc pour une robe crème qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis longtemps. Elle lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux et avait l'immense avantage d'être simple, légèrement décolletée. Elle enfila ses chaussures à talons et d'un coup de baguette, releva ses longs cheveux blond sur sa nuque et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était satisfaite de son reflet. Elle s'adressa un clin d'œil et quitta sa chambre après avoir pris soin de prendre un gilet. Si le temps était doux pour la saison, les nuits de septembre se révélaient souvent assez fraîches. Elle arriva en souriant dans le salon où Sirius s'était levé pour l'accueillir.

- « Tu es splendide… » souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Merci » murmura la jeune femme en rosissant légèrement.

- « Je trouve que nous sommes très bien assortis ce soir ! » plaisanta le jeune homme.

Océane pouffa et s'accrocha doucement à son bras.

- « Et si nous y allions ? » proposa-t-elle.

- « Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame Black » répondit Sirius en souriant.

Tous les deux quittèrent alors leur maison et le jeune homme les fit transplaner. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant un petit restaurant à l'allure romantique.

- « Ça à l'air adorable » murmura la jeune femme.

- « Je voulais être sûr qu'on passerait une bonne soirée » lui répondit le jeune homme avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

L'ambiance était propice à la romance. De petites tables rondes pour deux personnes étaient disposées çà et là. Sur elles, de petites bougies donnaient une lumière douce et chaude qui dansait au rythme des flammes. De la musique douce se faisait entendre et Océane aperçut une piste de danse sur laquelle un couple dansait déjà, tendrement enlacé. Un peu plus loin encore se trouvait quelques banquettes d'un rouge sombre. L'endroit était charmant.

- « Tu aimes ? » demanda Sirius à son oreille.

Océane hocha la tête en souriant. Comment ne pouvait-on pas aimé cet endroit quand on y était invité par son amoureux ? Le jeune homme la conduisit alors à une des tables et tous les deux s'installèrent.

- « Tu as eu du mal à trouver cet endroit ? » demanda Océane.

- « Un peu, mais quand on cherche, on trouve et j'étais assez motivé à l'idée d'organiser cette soirée » répondit le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire.

Un serveur vint rapidement prendre leur commande et ils commencèrent à dîner tandis que de nombreuses personnes arrivaient. Ce restaurant devait être l'un des derniers ouverts dans la région, il devait accueillir tous ceux et celles qui voulaient s'amuser un peu et passer une bonne soirée. En tout cas, c'était son cas à elle. Sirius et elle avait rarement l'occasion de n'être que tous les deux alors elle savourait les moments comme celui là, où il n'était qu'à elle, où il ne pensait à personne d'autre qu'eux. Océane avait besoin de ces quelques moments d'égoïsme où elle n'était plus ni mère, ni amie, mais juste une jeune femme amoureuse. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui la fixait avec intensité et elle se mit à sourire.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je comptais t'inviter à danser… » souffla-t-il.

- « Pardon ? » s'exclama la jeune femme « Tu veux dire que toi, tu m'inviterais à danser sans que j'ai besoin de te harceler ou de te menacer ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

- « Je suis un homme plein de surprise ! » souffla-t-il.

- « Je vois ça… »

Océane le vit alors lui tendre la main par-dessus la table.

- « Tu veux danser ou pas ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Bien sûr » murmura la jeune femme en posant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils se levèrent et Océane se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la piste de danse. Là, elle se glissa entre ses bras et se laissa enlacer. Le slow qui passait sur la piste avait un rythme lent qui convenait très bien à la jeune femme qui posa sa tête sur le torse de son mari et se laissa bercer. Elle sentit que le jeune homme posait son menton sur sa tête et elle se mit à sourire.

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle.

- « De quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Pour cette soirée, et parce que tu me fais danser… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça… »

- « Disons que j'arrive à m'en passer » répondit le jeune homme « Mais ça me permet de te prendre dans mes bras alors au final, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. » 

Océane se mit à sourire encore plus et tous les deux se turent. Ils dansèrent un moment, enchaînant les slows sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux et l'extérieur n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Au bout d'un moment, Océane se rendit compte que Sirius commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle se détacha de lui et lui prit la main en souriant. Elle l'entraîna hors de la piste de danse et ensemble, ils regagnèrent une des confortables banquettes qui la bordaient. Ils trouvèrent un petit endroit tranquille, un peu à l'écart près d'une lampe qui diffusait une lumière rouge douce. Océane s'installa près de Sirius et se mit à sourire en sentant le bras de son mari glisser sur ses épaules. Elle se sentait bien là, tout contre lui.

- « Tu passes un bon moment, ma belle ? » demanda alors Sirius tout contre son oreille.

- « Oh oui… Encore une soirée qui finira dans ma mémoire dans l'endroit où je garde les meilleurs souvenirs de nous deux… » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Tu en as beaucoup de souvenirs comme ça ? »

- « Énormément ! » répondit la jeune femme « Je suis sûre que je me rappelle de plus de chose que toi ! »

- « Vraiment ?! » répondit Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Bien sûr ! Tu te rappelles de notre premier baiser ? » demanda Océane.

- « Oui, chez moi, le jour même où on s'est rencontré… » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Pas exactement… Ce n'était pas notre première rencontre » souffla Océane.

- « Oh ! Ça ne compte pas ! Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce jour où je serais soit disant venu me cacher dans la salle commune des Serdaigles ! » rétorqua Sirius.

- « Et pourtant ça a bien eu lieu » murmura la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Je demande un joker pour ce souvenir là ! »

- « Accordé ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « A ton tour… »

- « Tu te souviens de la première fois où on a … enfin, où c'est devenu sérieux entre nous ? » demanda Sirius avec un regard très subjectif.

Océane leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- « Sirius, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais avoir oublié ça ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- « C'est vrai que ça a été génial ce soir là… » répondit le jeune homme, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Oh oui… » murmura Océane, rêveuse.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire doucement avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

- « A moi… Est-ce que tu te souviens, de la première fois où tu m'as invité au restaurant ? »

- « Attends… Ce n'était pas le soir du dernier jour de tes ASPICs et je t'avais invité pour fêter ça… »

- « Si ! Exactement » répondit Océane.

- « Tu as vu ! Je m'en souviens ! Et pourtant c'était pas facile comme question ! »

- « Tu as raison, ce n'était pas facile… » concéda la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première surprise que je t'ai faite ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Tu es venu me kidnapper dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour m'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande ! Et tu te souviens du premier cadeau que tu m'as offert ? »

Océane se mit alors à sourire devant l'air hagard de son mari.

- « Le premier cadeau ? » demanda-t-il.

Océane hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Le premier cadeau… » marmonna Sirius qui faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour essayer de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- « C'était à Pré-au-Lard… » l'aida Océane, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus avancé. « Ce magasin qui vend de tout et de rien… La petite boite ronde en fer blanc que j'avais trouvé très mignonne ! Tu me l'as offerte ce jour là ! »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Évidemment ! »

- « Je ne m'en souviens pas… » avoua le jeune homme.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu sais que je l'ai encore ? »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, c'est là dedans que je range mes boucles d'oreilles ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- « Tu as pris l'avantage ! » souffla-t-il

- « Je sais ! » lança la jeune femme en souriant « Je suis bien plus douée que toi à ce petit jeu ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire et se pencha alors vers elle tout doucement pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

- « Tu te souviens de la première fois où je t'ai dit ''je t'aime'' ? »

Océane se sentit devenir rouge pivoine et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Ce ''je t'aime'', elle l'avait attendu longtemps. Elle avait même finit par se résigner au fait qu'elle ne l'entendrait jamais et pourtant…Il avait fini par le lui avouer et c'était sans doute un de ses souvenirs préférés. Elle le gardait jalousement, comme un précieux trésor.

- « Oui » murmura-t-elle en souriant doucement « Et toi, tu te souviens de mon premier ''je t'aime'' ? »

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant. Océane l'imita. Il avait eu beaucoup moins à attendre qu'elle, ces quelques mots lui avait échappé alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais les lui dire tant qu'il ne se serait pas déclaré le premier… Les choses n'arrivaient pas toujours comme on le souhaitait.

- « Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! » lui assura le jeune homme « C'était la première fois que j'étais heureux qu'on me le dise… »

Océane glissa alors ses mains autour de sa nuque et le força à baisser la tête. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius s'éloigna doucement d'elle et pris son visage délicatement dans ses mains. Là, tendrement il la fixa avant de murmurer.

- « Tu es la seule que j'ai jamais aimé, Océane et je suis fier que tu sois ma femme… »

Océane se mit à rougir et répondit doucement.

- « Moi aussi je suis fière que tu sois mon mari. Et j'espère que tous nos anniversaires seront aussi merveilleux que celui là ! »

- « Je tiens les paris… » souffla simplement Sirius avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Bonjour Janet ! »

- « Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! » s'exclama la guérisseuse en se retournant et en s'accroupissant pour se mettre au même niveau que le petit garçon « Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

- « Bien ! Je suis venu avec mon Papa ! » lança Harry en désignant James du doigt qui se mit à sourire à la guérisseuse qui s'était relevée.

- « Bonjour Mr Potter » lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main « C'est vous qui restez avec lui la première moitié du traitement cette fois-ci ? »

- « Exactement, chacun son tour d'avoir la partie la plus difficile… » répondit le jeune homme en souriant tristement.

Le prélèvement de magie sur Harry rendait le petit garçon fatigué et nerveux. Si au début du traitement, il restait gentil et agréable, il devenait bougon et colérique vers la fin des six heures. Lors de sa dernière séance à l'hôpital, James avait dû souvent le gronder et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de peine car il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de son fils. Aussi cette fois, il avait voulu profiter des trois premières heures de calme pour ne pas avoir à être toujours celui qui le gronderait.

- « C'est vrai que la fin est toujours pénible » confirma la guérisseuse « Mais croyez moi, comparé à certains malades que nous avons ici, votre fils est un amour… » 

James se contenta de lui sourire.

- « J'ai aussi pensé à quelque chose » continua la guérisseuse « Puisque Harry à l'air en forme, je me disais qu'il pourrait peut être profiter de la salle de jeu un moment. On peut lui procurer un système qui lui permettrait de subir le prélèvement sans forcément être coincé sur un lit. Cela rendra peut être le traitement moins pénible. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons le mettre en place »

- « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée » répondit James qui avait redouté de devoir passer trois heures assis près d'un lit d'hôpital.

Si Harry pouvait se déplacer, il pourrait au moins jouer un peu avec lui.

- « Parfait, je vais m'occuper de tout ça… Harry ? »

Le petit garçon leva la tête vers elle en souriant.

- « Tu te souviens où est ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui »

- « Alors tu peux y amener ton papa ? »

Harry hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas et pris la main de son père.

- « C'est la chambre 126 » lui indiqua tout de même la guérisseuse en les regardant partir.

Mais James n'eut pas besoins de ses indications, car Harry su parfaitement retrouver sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda tout autour de lui et devint grave.

- « C'est nul d'être là ! » déclara-t-il alors.

James le prit par la taille et le souleva. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit blanc et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Je sais que c'est pas marrant pour toi de faire tout ça » commença-t-il « Et si je pouvais prendre ta place, je le ferais, je te le promets. Mais ce n'est pas possible alors je compte sur toi pour être un très gentil garçon… En plus, on va aller jouer tous les deux dans un petit moment. Ce sera bien, tu verras… »

- « Tu vas zouer avec moi ? » demanda Harry

- « Oui ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de jouets géniaux ici ! » répondit James en se redressant.

Il aida alors son fils à enlever son T-shirt, le plia et le déposa sur un coin du lit. La porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit alors et Janet entra.

- « Tu es déjà prêt ? » lança-t-elle en souriant au petit garçon « Ça c'est bien ! »

Harry se mit à sourire fièrement et James tapota sa petite tête avec amusement.

- « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi » souffla alors la jeune femme en faisant venir à elle d'un coup de baguette un grand tuyau vertical monté sur roulettes. C'était une sorte de portemanteau dont James compris immédiatement l'utilité. Le petit crochet permettrait à Harry se transporter sa perfusion avec lui. Il adressa un sourire à Janet qui le lui rendit.

- « Tu vas t'allonger Harry » lança-t-elle en s'approchant du lit « Je vais t'installer la perfusion. Tu te souviens de notre accord ? Tu regardes bien ton papa et tu me préviens si tu as trop mal… »

Harry hocha la tête, James alla s'asseoir près de lui et pris une de ses petites mains dans la sienne.

- « Allez bonhomme ! » l'encouragea-t-il en souriant.

Il vit son fils fermer les yeux tandis que la guérisseuse s'affairait autour de son bras. James préféra se concentrer sur son fils plutôt que sur ce que la jeune femme était en train de faire. Il supportait mal de voir quelqu'un perfuser son garçon.

- « Voilà Harry ! » s'exclama alors la jeune femme « Tu as eu mal ? »

- « Un petit peu » avoua le petit garçon en se tournant vers elle.

- « Mais tu as été très grand… » lui répondit la jeune femme en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet de patacitrouille qu'elle lui tendit « Tiens, voilà pour toi… Tu pourras en donner une à ton papa ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- « Merci ! » répondit joyeusement le petit garçon.

- « Mr Potter, le fonctionnement de ceci est très simple » expliqua Janet à James « Comme vous voyez, la poche de perfusion s'accroche ici » lança-t-elle en désignant un petit crochet. « Il pourra ensuite se promener où il voudra. Faites bien attention tout de même à ce qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop surtout »

- « D'accord » répondit James.

- « Bon, je vais vous laissez dans ce cas. Bien sûr si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit… »

- « Je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire appeler ! » lui assura James en souriant.

- « Très bien » répondit Janet en souriant. « Au revoir Harry ! »

- « Au revoir ! » lança le petit garçon en se tournant vers elle.

James et lui regardèrent la jeune femme quitter la pièce et le jeune homme se tourna vers son fils.

- « Tu te sens comment bonhomme ? »

- « Ça va … »

- « Tu te sens d'attaque pour te lever ? » demanda le jeune homme.

- « Oui ! » déclara le petit garçon en se redressant.

- « Tout doucement… » lui conseilla James en posant sa main sur son petit dos.

Il aida son fils à quitter le lit, mais renonça à lui enfiler son T-shirt, la perfusion l'en empêchait. James se saisit alors de la poche dans laquelle la magie irisée de son fils se déversait par goutte régulière et l'accrocha à la grande tige de fer. Il se pencha, pris son fils à son cou et tandis que ce dernier enroulait ses petites jambes autour de sa taille, James attrapa de la main qui ne soutenait pas les fesses de son fils le porte perfusion et le fit rouler devant lui. Tous les deux déambulèrent dans les couloirs quelques minutes avant de trouver la salle de jeu du service de Pédiatromagie de l'hôpital.

L'endroit, vaste et très éclairé, était accueillant et coloré. On y trouvait plusieurs banquettes aux couleurs vives, des caisses de jouets et des petites bibliothèques étaient dispersé un peu partout. Harry avait l'air ravi et James le posa sur le sol. Puis, il prit sa main dans la sienne et le jeune homme se laissa guider par son petit garçon vers la caisse à jouets la plus proche, n'oubliant pas de traîner derrière lui, la perfusion du petit garçon. Ce dernier jeta son dévolu sur une caisse décorée par des motifs en forme de bateaux et de pirates et se laissa tomber devant. James plaça la perfusion un peu plus loin et alla s'installer près de lui.

- « Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » lui demanda-t-il

- « Regarde ! » lui lança le petit garçon en sortant de la caisse une figurine de pirate.

- « Génial ! » s'exclama James « Il y en a d'autre ? »

- « Oui, tiens ! » lui répondit Harry en lui en tendant une autre.

- « Parfait… Alors moi je suis James le Rouge, le plus grand pirate du monde ! » déclara-t-il « Et toi tu seras Harry le Terrible, ça te va ? »

- « Oh oui ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en souriant et en frappant dans ses mains.

James fouilla un peu dans la grande caisse et trouva un bateau en bois qu'il posa sur le sol près de son fils.

- « Maintenant nous sommes prêt à chercher des trésors ! Pas vrai Harry le Terrible ! »

- « Oui Papa le Rouge ! » déclara Harry en empoignant son pirate et en le brandissant devant son père.

James éclata de rire et le combat commença entre les deux figurines. Le jeune homme s'amusait bien. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec son fils, lui qui n'avait pas eu de frère avant d'entrer au Collège et de rencontrer Sirius, ces moments de jeux lui avaient manqué durant son enfance. Il était heureux de pouvoir les partager avec Harry en attendant que le petit garçon puisse le faire avec Syrielle et Jack.

Tous les deux avaient inventé une fabuleuse histoire dans laquelle, James, rebaptisé Papa le Rouge, et Harry le Terrible, en quête d'un merveilleux trésor, avaient du vivre beaucoup d'aventures. Ils venaient d'arriver devant une armée de trolls, symbolisée par des cubes empilés les uns sur les autres et semblaient bien décidé à les combattre.

- « Papa arrête ! » lança soudain Harry en arrêtant de jouer et en le fixant d'un air grave.

- « Quoi ? » demanda James, étonné et amusé de voir qu'en cet instant, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

- « T'as pas le droit avec ta baguette ! » répondit le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

James soupira et sortit de derrière son dos, sa baguette dont il se servait pour faire tomber les cubes, Harry soupira à son tour d'un air agacé.

- « Moi j'ai pas le droit alors toi t'as pas le droit ! » murmura-t-il

- « D'accord » souffla James « Pardon ! »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et observa son père ranger sa baguette dans sa poche.

- « Tu sais que tu me fais penser à Maman quand tu fais ça… » murmura le jeune homme en souriant et en empoignant une nouvelle fois sa figurine.

Harry se mit à sourire et tous les deux se remirent à jouer. Après quelques longues minutes et beaucoup d'aventures plus tard, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. James se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. Il s'agissait d'une guérisseuse qui avait l'air plutôt agacée, et qui portait dans ses bras, une petite fille d'origine chinoise qui n'avait pas l'air très coopérative.

- « Cho, on t'a déjà expliqué que tu ne dois pas te promener dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ! » gronda la guérisseuse « Tu dois rester dans la salle de jeu et ton papa viendra te chercher après sa garde ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

La fillette hocha la tête d'un air boudeur et la guérisseuse la posa sur le sol.

- « Alors maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir te promener toute seule ! » déclara la guérisseuse avant de la laisser seule et de quitter la pièce en prenant grand soin de refermer la porte.

La petite fille, qui devait être à peine plus âgée que Harry, secoua un moment ses cheveux en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Ooooh ! »

James, surprit, posa son regard sur son fils qui venait de s'exclamer tout haut. Il s'était retourné lui aussi et fixait la fillette avec de grands yeux rond et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. James dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Son petit Harry avait l'air d'un parfait idiot. Le petit garçon se tourna vers lui l'air hébété.

- « Tu as vu ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui ! Elle est jolie hein ? » souffla James en souriant.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec vigueur avant de se retourner vers la petite fille, ce qui amusa beaucoup le jeune homme qui tapota doucement sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui.

- « Tu devrais lui dire de venir jouer avec toi… » proposa-t-il en chuchotant près de son oreille.

James vit alors son fils devenir rouge pivoine et faire non violemment de la tête.

- « Oh ! Ne sois pas timide ! Elle est toute seule, elle va s'ennuyer ! » lança James en jetant un rapide regard à la petite chinoise qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air boudeur.

Mais Harry ne cessait pas de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- « Tu veux que je lui demande, moi ? »

Cette fois-ci le petit garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête en le regardant avec espoir. James le regarda un moment et soupira.

- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

Il se leva, laissant Harry près de la caisse à jouets et prenant bien soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa perfusion, se dirigea vers la fillette qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. James s'accroupit pour se mette à la hauteur.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il en souriant « Je m'appelle James, tu t'appelles Cho, c'est ça ? »

La petite fille le regarda avec surprise et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

- « Je suis avec mon petit garçon là bas, il s'appelle Harry… » continua James en désignant son fils du doigt « Il s'ennuie un peu tout seul, il voulait savoir si tu voulais venir jouer avec lui… »

- « Mon papa y veut pas que je parle aux monsieurs que je connais pas ! » déclara la petite fille.

- « Et ton papa à tout à fait raison, mais là, je voulais juste te dire que Harry est tout seul et qu'il aimerait bien que tu viennes jouer avec lui, voilà tout » expliqua-t-il gentiment en tapotant sa petite tête brune.

James se redressa et retourna auprès de son fils.

- « Elle va venir… » souffla-t-il à Harry, confiant.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une petite baquette un peu plus loin. Il commençait à en avoir un peu assez de jouer aux pirates et il attendait avec impatience le moment où la petite Cho viendrait prendre sa place dans les jeux de son fils. L'attente ne fut pas longue, quelques minutes après qu'il ait été lui parler, la petite chinoise vint le rejoindre. Il vit Harry devenir rouge pivoine quand la petite fille lui adressa la parole. Cela amusa beaucoup James. Il passa un très long moment à les regarder jouer. Dans ces moments là, Harry avait tout d'un petit garçon normal. Il jouait, il riait… James soupira. Les moments comme celui-ci étaient trop rares et même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, le jeune homme redoutait que ce soit l'un des derniers. Il avait beau croire de tout son cœur que l'issue de cette guerre serait positive pour eux, que Harry s'en sortirait, qu'il surmonterait toutes ses épreuves qui s'annonçaient, une infime part de lui-même redoutait qu'il n'y arrive pas. Après tout, tant de sorciers expérimentés avaient échoués avant lui… Et il avait beau être le plus puissant de tous les petits garçons du monde, il n'avait que quatre ans. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à tout cela, James se sentit mal. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se reprendre. Il secoua sa tête comme si cela permettait d'en faire sortir ses mauvaises pensées et redonna son attention pleine et entière à Harry qui semblait maintenant follement s'amuser avec la petite fille qui riait aux éclats. Il se mit à sourire et profita de ce moment de joie si normal, mais si exceptionnel pour lui.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

_  
__Lettre ouverte à l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

__

Je suis un vieil homme. J'ai eu une vie bien remplie et j'ai connu des horreurs et des malheurs comme tout à chacun. Pourtant, aucune douleur ni aucun malheur ne m'a semblé aussi horrible que ce que je constate en regardant tout autour de moi. Partout où se pose mon regard, mes yeux ne voient rien d'autre que souffrance et désolation. Là où auparavant régnait le calme et la quiétude, ne subsiste désormais que violence, haine et mort… Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Tout est parti d'une idée, aussi simpliste et réductrice qu'odieuse : certains hommes valent, par la pureté de leur sang, plus que d'autre. Rien n'est plus faux que cette absurdité et pourtant… Pourtant cette idée s'est répandue comme une traîné de poudre et à embrasé les cœurs les plus mesquins, les plus durs, les plus froids, les plus avides… Des hommes et des femmes ont cru que le fait de n'avoir jamais osé le mélange était une force et que de s'être ouvert aux autres était une faiblesse. Convaincues d'avoir raison, ces personnes ne sont fermés encore un peu plus aux autres et n'ont pas vu que cela les conduirait à leur perte. Car l'un d'entre eux a comprit bien mieux que les autres le pouvoir de destruction que peut engendrer la peur de l'autre. Cet homme s'est engouffré dans cette brèche et a profité d'eux. C'est un homme brillant d'une éloquence rare et d'une intelligence remarquable et pourtant… Il a laissé son cœur se corrompre et il a laissé la haine le dévorer. Il n'est rien d'autre maintenant qu'un vulgaire assassin.

Lord Voldemort ne vaut pas mieux qu'un autre, je dirais même qu'il est bien pire que les autres. Il a si bien su manipuler de pauvres esprits crédule qu'il est parvenu à leur faire croire cette idée saugrenue : il parviendrait un jour à créer un monde où seul les personnes de « sang pur » vivraient…

Qu'est-ce que réellement un sang pur ? En existe-il encore réellement de nos jours ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Et quand bien même il en existerait, un monde tel que l'envisage le Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'est pas possible. Car tant qu'il restera des gens qui s'aiment, des mélanges se créeront, de nouveaux enfants verront le jour. L'Amour est ce qui fait vivre ce monde et c'est pour Lui que je me décide enfin à écrire ces quelques mots.

Je suis las de cette guerre inutile qui a trop duré. Je suis épuisé de voir des hommes se tuer pour des prétextes aussi vains, aussi futiles, aussi sordides, que le sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Je suis abasourdi de voir comment un simple homme a su dresser les uns contre les autres, des familles, des amis, des connaissances, des proches… J'en ai assez de me lever chaque matin en me demandant quelles horribles nouvelles vont me parvenir, quels nouvelles vies vont être détruites, quel nouvel être cher je vais perdre dans la violence et la haine.

Je ne suis pas le seul ! Combien de mères pleurent chaque soir et espèrent que leur enfant ne sera pas le prochain tué ? Combien de pères quittent leur domicile la peur au ventre, en craignant de ne plus voir ceux qu'ils aiment à leur retour ? Combien d'entre nous ne savent même plus ce que vivre sereinement veut dire ?!

Nous sommes bien plus nombreux qu'eux ! Nous sommes bien plus nombreux que les mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant nous avons peur… Oui, nous avons peur et nous n'avons pas honte de le dire ! Il est fou de faire croire qu'on ne craint rien, mêmes les pires tyrans ont des craintes.

Et c'est parce que je ne veux plus vivre avec continuellement cette angoisse au fond de mon cœur que je décide de m'adresser au Seigneur des Ténèbres… La fin est proche. Nous souhaitons tous que cette guerre se termine et je suis certain de la victoire de l'Amour sur la Haine. Aussi, Seigneur des Ténèbres, je te transmet ce message :

Nous savons ce que tu recherches, il est l'un de ceux pour qui nous voulons un monde meilleur et nous ferons tout pour qu'il le connaisse. Nous sommes prêt à tout pour cela. Nous donnons donc rendez-vous au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'endroit et à la date qu'il daignera nous donner. Celui qu'il cherche si ardemment sera présent. Nous comparerons alors dans un combat loyal qui de ces idées de haines et de nos idées d'amour sont les plus fortes. Ceci scellera sans aucun doute, la fin des combats.

En espérant que beaucoup d'entre vous auront compris à quel point il est important que cette guerre se termine… Il n'est pas trop tard pour réaliser ces erreurs et se ranger de notre côté… Il n'est jamais trop tard pour revenir sur le droit chemin…

Albus Dumbledore.  
Propos recueillis par R. Skeeter  


Remus garda le silence. Quand Océane et Sirius lui avaient demandé de les rejoindre au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix où ils se trouvaient déjà en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore, James et Lily, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Il fixa le professeur Dumbledore, qui, maintenant qu'il venait de finir la lecture à voix haute de la lettre, se rasseyait calmement. Le vieux sorcier replia le morceau de parchemin, le posa sur la table et croisa ses mains par-dessus. Il se tourna légèrement vers James et Lily dont les mains étaient jointes sur la longue table en bois.

- « Qu'en avez vous pensé ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Remus se tourna alors vers ses deux amis tout comme Sirius et Océane qui se trouvaient près de lui. Tous attendaient avec impatience de savoir quelle serait la réaction de leurs amis. James et Lily, aussi tendus l'un que l'autre échangèrent un regard grave avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole.

- « C'est très bien… » souffla-t-il

- « Je le pense aussi » ajouta Lily.

Remus hocha la tête.

- « C'est également mon avis » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. « Je pense que cette annonce atteindra le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'elle le fera réagir, ce qui est bien sur le but que nous recherchons ».

- « Donc je vous ai été utile ! » déclara une voix un peu en retrait.

Remus entendit Océane soupirer et se retourner sur sa chaise.

- « Si j'étais toi, je me tairais et je ne me ferais pas remarquer ! Tu oublies encore pourquoi tu as été contrainte d'écrire cette lettre ?! » demanda la jeune femme avec une once de mauvaise humeur dans la voix.

Rita Skeeter qui se tenait dans un coin sombre, assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air renfrogné. Elle bougonna de vagues paroles que personne ne comprit et plus personne ne s'occupa d'elle.

- « Justement, Océane… » commença alors le professeur Dumbledore « Je tiens à te féliciter de la très bonne idée que tu as eu »

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.

- « Je cherchais un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Lord Voldemort et tu m'as épargné des heures de réflexion. Je reconnais bien là les qualités qui ont fait une très bonne Serdaigle ! »

- « Oh professeur ! » souffla Océane, visiblement gênée « Ce n'est pas grand-chose ! »

- « Si, jamais je n'aurais pensé à utiliser les médias ! Et je suis admirative de voir comment tu as su convaincre une journaliste telle que Miss Skeeter de s'engager à nos côtés… »

Remus se mit à sourire en entendant l'ironie du professeur Dumbledore quand il parlait de la journaliste.

- « Menacer serait le mot le plus adapté à la situation ! » décréta Rita d'une voix mauvaise « Cette femme me torture ! Elle se livre en pâture à cette espèce de monstre qui s'amuse à me malmener ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite… »

- « Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase ! » gronda alors Sirius en se tournant vers elle « C'est de ma fille dont il s'agit ! »

- « Notre fille » corrigea Océane qui fixait la journaliste elle aussi avec colère.

- « Oui, c'est vrai… » souffla Sirius « Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des choses plus fâcheuses, ne t'avise pas une seule fois de lui manquer de respect ! » lança-t-il enfin à la journaliste.

Cette dernière se recroquevilla un peu sur sa chaise et ne répondit pas.

- « Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui vous permet d'avoir un tel contrôle sur elle… » lança Dumbledore en souriant.

- « Je lui ai promis de ne pas en parler si elle n'écrit plus sur ma famille ni sur mes amis et qu'elle acceptait de rendre ce petit service à l'Ordre du Phoenix » expliqua calmement Océane « Cette lettre sera publiée dès demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier »

- « Je pense qu'on pourra aussi la faire publier sans trop de soucis dans le Chicaneur » lança alors James « Eric Lovegood acceptera volontiers je pense »

Remus hocha la tête.

- « Ce sera parfait. Plus le message circulera vite, plus tôt il atteindra les oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres » souffla Dumbledore.

- « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'imprimer sur des affiches et les coller un peu partout ? » proposa le jeune homme en se penchant pour mieux voir le vieux sorcier.

- « Pourquoi pas en effet… » répondit-il « Ce soir, quand je rentrerais chez nos amis… »

Le vieux sorcier s'interrompit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la journaliste d'un air méfiant avant de reprendre.

- « Qui portent un intérêt certain aux phases de la Lune… »

Remus se mit à sourire et hocha la tête.

- « Je leur proposerais de nous aider » termina-t-il enfin.

- « Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de nous aider » assura Remus en souriant.

Les lycanthropes appréciaient énormément le professeur Dumbledore qui les considérait comme des personnes normales, ils seraient enchantés de pouvoir lui rendre service.

- « Très bien. » répondit Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier se tourna alors vers James et Lily qui avaient été particulièrement silencieux depuis le début.

- « Tout va bien ? » leur demanda-t-il.

- « Oui » murmura la jeune femme « C'est juste que… les évènements se précipitent maintenant… J'ai l'impression que tout va si vite »

- « Mieux vaut ne pas faire traîner les choses »

- « Je sais bien professeur mais… »

La jeune femme souffla un long moment avant de reprendre.

- « C'est juste que maintenant que c'est écrit sur papier, ça prend une toute autre dimension. Ça va vraiment se passer ! Et dans peu de temps ! »

James hocha la tête et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

- « Avant, c'était un peu abstrait… Mais avec cette lettre, on le provoque en duel ! Un duel entre lui et Harry… C'est terrifiant ! » termina-t-elle avec ce qui semblait être l'ébauche d'un petit sourire forcé.

- « Nous savons tout cela Lily ! » lui assura Dumbledore d'une voix calme et douce « Et dis toi bien une chose… Si j'autorise la publication de cette lettre »

- « Écrite sous la contrainte ! » s'exclama Rita Skeeter d'un air fâché.

- « Mais non Rita ! » lança Océane d'un air ironique « N'oubliez pas que vous adorez écrire et informer les gens de ce qui se passe dans le monde… »

- « Puisqu'on parle d'informations, il me semble qu'il se passe ici des choses que le Ministère serait ravi d'apprendre… » répondit la jeune femme « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite réunion et cette petit bicoque dans laquelle on a dû me faire lire l'adresse pour que je puisse y entrer ?! Il se passe quoi exactement ici ? Une rébellion ? Un clan secret ? Une conspiration ? Je suis sûre que beaucoup de lecteurs aimeraient connaître… »

Agacé, Sirius se retourna vers elle et lui lança un sort de mutisme. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir auquel le jeune homme répondit par son sourire le plus ironique.

- « Vous feriez bien mieux d'oublier le plus vite possible tout ce que vous avez entendu ici Rita, car je ne plaisante pas, vous risqueriez d'avoir d'énormes problèmes ! Un simple bocal n'est rien comparé à Azkaban… » souffla le jeune homme.

Rita devint alors blême et détourna le regard.

- « Si j'autorise la publication de cette lettre, donc » repris le professeur « C'est que je suis sûr de moi, sûr de mon plan. Je prends les intérêts de Harry très à cœur et j'ai tout prévu pour qu'il soit au maximum en sécurité »

- « On le sait » murmura James.

- « Mais je comprends votre angoisse et elle est toute naturelle. N'oubliez pas que vos amis sont tous là pour vous soutenir ! » continua Dumbledore.

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « On sera toujours là ! »

- « On ne vas pas vous laissez tout seuls ! »

Remus, Sirius et Océane échangèrent un regard amusé, ils avaient tous les trois parlé en même temps. Cela dessina un sourire sur les visages de leur amis, auxquels ils répondirent immédiatement. Le professeur reprit alors dans ses mains le morceau de parchemin sur lequel la lette était écrite et le fixa un moment.

- « Ceci » souffla-t-il soudain « signe le début d'une nouvelle ère… Ceci symbolise notre espoir de voir la guerre finir définitivement ! Cette lettre qui se trouve aujourd'hui entre mes mains est la preuve que nous avons toujours cru en notre victoire, que nous avons toujours eu confiance en notre capacité à faire revenir la paix dans notre communauté. Ce n'est pas maintenant que nous devons baisser les bras » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers James et Lily « C'est maintenant que nous devons nous montrer forts. Nous vaincrons ! »

Remus hocha la tête d'un air convaincu et en observant ses amis, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui les paroles du professeur avaient fait du bien. Ils avaient tous l'air bien plus confiants. Dumbledore avait raison, l'espoir était leur meilleure arme. C'est parce qu'ils attendaient le retour de la paix depuis trop longtemps maintenant qu'ils trouveraient en eux la force de mener ce combat jusqu'au bout…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Dumbledore sortit du bureau dans lequel il travaillait au sein du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. La journée était très avancée et il lui restait pourtant beaucoup de travail à faire. En traversant la pièce principale du Quartier Général, il aperçut Rita Skeeter, assise près de la fenêtre. La jeune femme était décidément d'une humeur très maussade.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il poliment à celle qui était un peu comme son invité.

- « Vous iriez bien vous si on vous séquestrait et qu'on vous empêchait de travailler ? » lui rétorqua la jeune femme avec mauvaise humeur en se retournant vers lui.

Dumbledore esquissa un faible sourire et se rapprocha d'elle.

- « Dîtes-vous que vous êtes ici en sécurité et qu'il ne pourra rien vous arriver » lui répondit-il

- « Ça c'est vous qui le dîtes ! Cet endroit me fait peur… »

- « Peut être auriez vous préféré accepter une nouvelle fois l'hospitalité de la famille Black ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Il vit la jeune femme se raidir et lui faire vivement ''non'' de la tête.

- « Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Leur fille est un monstre vous savez ?! »

- « Nous parlons d'une enfant de deux ans… » s'amusa le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Ça n'a rien à voir ! » assura la jeune femme avec fermeté « Vous avez raison je suis bien mieux ici… »

Le vieux sorcier se mit à sourire. Il connaissait bien Sirius et Océane, et savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des personnes gentilles et généreuses. S'ils s'étaient montrés un peu busques avec la journaliste, c'était sans doute qu'ils avaient de très bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. Il se demandait bien quand même, comment ils avaient réussit à lui faire faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle…

- « Très bien » déclara-t-il « Puisque vous vous sentez ici comme chez vous, je vais vous laisser… »

- « Je suppose que je n'ai aucun moyen de quitter cet endroit ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Absolument aucun » assura Dumbledore « Et croyez moi, ce ne serait pas dans votre intérêt. Dès demain, la lettre que vous avez écrite sera publiée et il serait bien plus prudent pour vous que vous restiez discrète pendant quelques temps »

La jeune femme se mit à frissonner et hocha la tête. Dumbledore lui adressa un nouveau sourire poli et quitta la Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable qu'il connaissait et où elle aurait été à l'abri, mais il connaissait la réputation de la jeune femme et se refusait à la laisser venir dans la maison des lycanthropes où lui-même avait élu domicile depuis qu'on l'avait chassé de son école. C'était d'ailleurs à ce sujet qu'il allait se rendre sur le champ au Ministère. Il transplana dès qu'il le pu et arriva devant le bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie. Il y pénétra sans attendre et se dirigea immédiatement vers les ascenseurs. Il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit et n'avait pas le temps pour l'heure d'aller se présenter au service de sécurité comme était sensé le faire tout visiteur. Il se rendit sans plus tarder au niveau qui abritait le Département Éducation et Jeunesse. Une fois rendu, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau principal, frappa quelques coups secs et entra lorsqu'on l'y invita.

Il se trouva alors face à un vieux sorcier à l'air sévère qui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

- « Albus ?! Ça alors, quelle surprise ! » s'exclama le vieux sorcier d'une voix chevrotante « Mais que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? »

- « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un sujet plaisant malheureusement » répondit le professeur Dumbledore en s'installant dans le fauteuil que son interlocuteur lui désignait.

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna le vieux sorcier « Expliquez moi donc ce qui vous tracasse… »

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave avant de prendre la parole.

- « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne suis plus le Directeur de Poudlard » commença-t-il

- « Oh… » souffla le vieux sorcier « C'est donc de cela dont il s'agit… »

- « Effectivement, je suis venu vous parler de cette situation »

- « Albus, vous avez été grandement blessé et vous aviez besoin de repos. Nous avons pris la décision de nommer une Directrice intérimaire à la tête de Poudlard pour vous soulager un peu »

- « Je n'ai rien contre l'idée en elle-même » répondit le professeur Dumbledore « Et, vous auriez choisit n'importe quel autre membre de mon équipe professoral, j'aurais été ravi. Tout le problème voyez vous, viens de la personne que vous avez mis à la tête de mon école… »

- « Miss Ombrage est une jeune femme tout à fait… »

- « Incapable de tenir une école et bien trop têtue et bornée pour se voir délivrer une si grande responsabilité » le coupa le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard a fait une erreur de jugement ? » lança le vieux sorcier d'un air pincé.

- « Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme ! » déclara Dumbledore.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ?! » s'indigna son interlocuteur

- « Le fait que cela fait de très longues années que je suis le Directeur de cet établissement et qu'on vient de me destituer ni plus ni moins de mes fonctions sans la moindre forme de procès ! » lança Dumbledore d'un air grave.

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

- « Je crois au contraire que vous voyez pertinemment où je veux en venir ! » gronda Dumbledore. « Vous avez profité de mes blessures pour m'éloigner de l'école et installer à ma place une personne que le Ministère peut bien plus facilement manipuler que moi ! »

- « Professeur ! Je… Comment… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire une chose aussi insensée ? » s'étrangla presque le vieux sorcier.

- « Le fait que je n'ai pas réintégrer mes fonctions ! » annonça le professeur Dumbledore avec froideur « Et cela malgré le fait que le Ministère m'ait promis de me rendre mon poste. La rentrée est passée depuis près d'un mois, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de vos services »

Son interlocuteur eu alors l'air gêné et baissa les yeux.

- « Il y a du y avoir… une erreur… un quiproquo… »

- « Nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'en est rien ! Vous m'avez volontairement évincé de Poudlard » répondit Dumbledore.

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, pourtant, le professeur vit son interlocuteur se recroqueviller sur son fauteuil.

- « Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! » gronda Dumbledore en se levant. « J'ai pour le moment, d'autres affaires bien plus importantes à gérer ! Mais tôt ou tard, je regagnerais Poudlard et personne au Ministère ne m'en empêchera ! »

- « Professeur… » commença le vieux sorcier, mais lorsque Dumbledore plongea son regard dans le sien, l'homme se tut.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui tourna alors le dos et quitta la pièce sans aucune forme de procès. Il referma la porte et quitta le service comme il était venu. Pourtant, au lieu de se rendre dans l'atrium pour quitter le Ministère, il fit arrêter l'ascenseur au niveau du Département des Aurors. Là, il marcha un moment dans les couloirs avant de tomber sur un jeune homme qui lui demanda la raison de sa présence dans les locaux. Le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda s'il lui était possible de lui indiquer où travaillait Kingsley Shackelbolt et se fit accompagner jusqu'à son box.

Par chance, l'auror n'avait pas de travail urgent et pu le recevoir immédiatement. Lorsque la porte du bureau se referma, Kingsley lui lança un sort de discrétion et se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda-t-il

- « J'ai un service à te demander » confia le professeur

- « Un service personnel ou concernant l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

- « L'Ordre » répondit le professeur Dumbledore « Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu interfères au sein du Département »

- « Ah oui ?! Parlez moi un peu de cette mission… » demanda Kingsley.

Le jeune homme fit signe au professeur de prendre place sur une chaise et s'installa en face de lui.

- « Avant toutes choses, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair avec toi. Tu sais que Severus Rogue fait toujours parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix et malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer à Poudlard, je lui accorde toujours ma confiance pleine et entière »

Kingsley eut une légère grimace et prit un léger temps avant de répondre.

- « Oui, on parle beaucoup de cela entre membres de l'Ordre. Tous ne sont pas d'accord mais en ce qui me concerne, je vous fais confiance à vous. Alors ce que vous déciderez, je l'accepterais »

- « Merci » murmura Dumbledore en souriant « Tant de loyauté me va droit au cœur ! »

Kingsley esquissa un faible sourire et se racla la gorge.

- « Et donc, en quoi consiste cette nouvelle mission ? »

- « Et bien, maintenant Severus n'est plus un agent double. Il a cessé de faire semblant d'être un mangemort et à arrêté tout contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a abandonné sa maison et a trouvé une cachette dans laquelle il est en sûreté »

- « Je ne comprends pas bien où vous voulez en venir » répondit Kingsley.

- « J'y arrive. Maintenant que Severus n'habite plus dans sa maison et qu'il ne risque plus rien, je peux dévoiler à l'auror que tu es un secret que je garde depuis longtemps. Dans la maison de Severus Rogue, cohabitent trois mangemorts »

- « Pardon ? » s'exclama Kingsley.

- « Si tu demandes une perquisition chez Severus Rogue, tu y trouveras Peter Pettigrow, et les époux Lestrange » avoua Dumbledore.

- « Les Lestrange ! »

Kingsley avait crié et s'était levé sous la surprise

- « Oui » se contenta de répondre Dumbledore.

- « Mais… Mais… »

- « Kingsley, tu dois me promettre de tout faire pour assister à cette mission. Tu ne dois pas laisser tes collègues seuls faire les perquisitions dans cette maison. Tu trouveras certainement beaucoup de choses qui seront très utiles pour l'Ordre »

- « Bien… » souffla l'auror qui semblait un peu abasourdi

- « Je sais que je peux compter sur toi » assura Dumbledore.

Il était confiant. Les choses prenaient forme, tout se mettait en place. Leur prochaine victoire ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui.


	150. Chapter 150

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent quarante neuf : Demain ce sera le grand jour**

_  
« Et rien ne sera jamais plus pareil  
J'ai vu plus d'horreurs que de merveilles  
Les hommes sont devenus fous à lier  
Je donnerais tout pour oublier  
(…)  
Demain ce sera le grand jour  
Il faudra faire preuve de bravoure  
Pour monter au front en première ligne »  
Johnny Halliday ( Marie)_

- « Alors je vous préviens tout de suite tous les deux… » menaça Molly en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de ses jumeaux. « Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici alors je ne veux pas vous entendre et je ne veux pas vous voir faire des bêtises, sinon croyez moi, vous allez regretter que j'ai accepté que vous veniez ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

- « Oui » répondirent Fred et George dans un parfait ensemble, ce qui fit sourire Lily qui terminait d'accrocher la perfusion de Harry à la barre roulante qui lui permettait de se déplacer.

- « Très bien ! » lança Molly en se relevant. « Fred, tu va prendre la main de Syrielle, George, tu prends la main de Ginny ! »

Les petits garçons s'exécutèrent et allèrent chacun chercher la petite fille qu'on leur avait indiqué. Leur mère s'approcha alors d'eux et posa chacune de ses mains sur les têtes de ces fils et les agrippa doucement.

- « Maintenant je suis sûre que vous ne vous sauverez pas ! On peut y aller ! » ajouta-t-elle en direction de Lily.

- « Nous aussi ! » déclara la jeune femme en remettant un peu mieux la perfusion.

Elle regarda Harry tenir précautionneusement la grande tige de fer qui le suivait partout tandis que la jeune femme prenait Jack à son cou. Quand elle se retourna vers son fils aîné, elle se mit à sourire en voyant que le petit Ron était venu le rejoindre et que lui aussi tenait fermement dans sa petite main, la tige de perfusion, bien décidé à faire comme son petit camarade.

- « Puisque nous sommes tous prêts… » déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital qu'on avait attribuée à Harry et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle laissa passer en premier, Molly qui maintenait fermement les têtes de ses jumeaux qui eux même ne lâchaient pas les mains de Syrielle et Ginny. Puis la jeune femme regarda passer son fils et Ron qui avaient un peu de mal à passer tous les deux sans faire tanguer le matériel médical, mais ils se débrouillèrent plutôt bien. Lily ferma la marche après avoir refermé la porte et replacé un peu plus convenablement Jack sur sa hanche. Elle suivit la petite procession dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste.

Ce jour là, Harry effectuait son dernier prélèvement de magie et Lily n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en réjouir car cela signifiait que l'affrontement était proche et la jeune redoutait ce moment. Aussi, elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Elle avait appris ces derniers temps à vivre au jour le jour et à profiter de l'instant.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la petite troupe pour rejoindre la salle de jeu de l'hôpital. Molly lâcha ses jumeaux et ouvrit la porte. Les enfants s'y engouffrèrent, les uns après les autres visiblement ravis.

- « Ça va leur faire du bien de jouer un peu » murmura Molly quand Lily arriva à sa hauteur.

- « Oh oui » répondit la jeune femme « Je suis contente que tu sois venue, ça fait de la compagnie à Harry… »

- « Si j'avais su que tu avais décidé de venir avec les enfants, je n'aurais amené que Ron… J'ai peur que ça fasse beaucoup de monde maintenant » soupira Molly.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- « J'espère seulement que les murs de cette pièce ont été ensorcelés pour ne pas laisser passer le bruit » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant.

Molly se mit à sourire aussi et les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce rejoindre leurs enfants. Lily aperçut alors une petite fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas parmi le nombre de petits rouquins et de petits bruns aux yeux verts. C'était une petite fille d'origine chinoise qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Si sa mémoire était bonne, la petite était la fille d'un médicomage de Ste Mangouste. En plus, James lui avait parlé d'une fillette avec qui Harry avait joué la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. En plaisantant, le jeune homme avait dit qu'il s'agirait sans doute de leur belle-fille un jour vu l'air totalement amoureux que prenait Harry quand il la regardait. Et maintenant que Lily pouvait le constater de visu, elle était obligée d'admettre que son mari avait raison. Posté dans un coin de la pièce, Harry la dévorait du regard tandis que Ron, toujours accroché à la perfusion, regardait bizarrement dans la même direction que lui, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui pouvait tant fasciner son camarade de jeu. La jeune femme se mit à sourire devant la timidité de Harry. Mais ce n'était pas le trait de caractère dominant chez la petite fille qui abandonna ses jouets pour s'approche de lui. Lily vit son fils devenir rouge pivoine tandis que la fillette lui demandait s'il avait envie de jouer. Elle détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir près de Molly.

- « C'est étrange cette enfant qui joue toute seule ici… » souffla cette dernière

- « Je crois que son père la laisse là quand il travaille » répondit Lily à voix basse.

- « C'est une folie ! » s'indigna Molly « Par les temps qui courent, on ne laisse pas ses enfants seuls sans surveillance ! »

Lily haussa les épaules en soupirant et embrassa la pièce du regard pour voir ce que faisait tout son petit monde. Harry s'était assis avec Ron et la petite fille devant une montagne de cube magique, Fred et George jouaient à se provoquer en duel avec de fausses baguettes tandis que Ginny et Syrielle avait investi à l'autre bout de la pièce, une table basse et le service à dînette. La jeune femme, qui tenait toujours Jack dans ses bras, le posa sur le tapis au sol devant elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle attira vers elle un hochet et quelques peluches qu'elle disposa devant lui.

- « Joue gentiment mon ange… » souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement sa petite tête brune.

Lily se redressa alors et s'aperçut que Molly avait sortit son tricot de son sac.

- « C'est pour l'hivers » expliqua-t-elle « Avec ma tribu, il faut que je m'y prenne tôt… »

Lily hocha la tête en souriant et se mit à observer ses enfants jouer pour s'occuper. Syrielle semblait très absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, à savoir, remuer une petite cuillère dans une petite poêle en plastique. Cela la fit sourire. Elle se tourna alors en direction de Harry et s'amusa de le voir construire un château en cube de bois. Ron l'aidait avec enthousiaste sous l'œil admiratif de la petite chinoise qui poussait par moment de petit cris aigu. Lily hocha doucement la tête. Harry avait l'air d'être en pleine forme. Il semblait même avoir oublié qu'il subissait un traitement magique. La jeune femme soupira, cela ne durerait pas très longtemps. L'extraction de ses pouvoirs le fatiguait tout de même et d'ici une petite heure, il ne serait plus en état de courir comme il le faisait pour le moment. Mais elle ne voulu pas trop y songer.. A ces pieds, les gazouillements de son fils la tirèrent de ses pensées.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe chéri ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant à son bébé qui lui tendit les bras.

Elle l'attrapa et le glissa sur ses genoux. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et réajusta la petite salopette qu'elle lui avait mise.

- « Il est magnifique » lança Molly en souriant.

- « Oui c'est vrai » murmura Lily en caressant le petit duvet brun qui recouvrait la tête de son fils.

- « Et tu as de la chance qu'il soit si calme… »

- « Ça ne durera qu'un temps » répondit la jeune femme en souriant « Harry aussi était un petit bébé très calme… »

La jeune femme se tourna alors en direction de son fils qui poursuivait Fred, ou George, elle ne savait pas vraiment, en brandissant fièrement une baguette en plastique.

- « Au moins tu as eu un moment de répits ! D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les jumeaux n'ont jamais été sages… Le fait d'être deux les a sans doute motivé pour nous faire tourner en bourrique ! » plaisanta Molly.

- « Ils sont dynamiques, mais ce sont d'adorables petits garçons… » murmura Lily « Ils m'amusent beaucoup, ils sont tellement créatifs… »

- « Oh oui » lança Molly.

A cet instant des éclats de rire les surprirent toutes les deux. Elle se tournèrent dans la direction des rires. C'était la petite chinoise qui était debout devant le château construit par Ron et Harry et tapait dans ses mains d'un air ravi. Les deux petits garçons avaient l'air très fier d'eux et donnaient l'impression de s'être redressés. Visiblement, ils étaient heureux de voir que leur modeste construction ait eu tant de succès. La petite fille s'approcha alors le souriant des deux garçonnets. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Ron qui vira immédiatement au rouge pivoine du bout de son menton à la pointe de ses oreilles. Lily entendit Molly rire doucement derrière elle. La petite fille s'approcha alors de Harry qui la regardait avec des yeux de plus en plus ronds. Lily cru vraiment que son fils avait arrêté de respirer quand la petite chinoise posa ses mains sur ses épaules et posa un énorme baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Le petit garçon devint lui aussi très rouge et eu un petite rire bête qui fit soupirer sa maman.

- « A tout âge, les filles obtiennent ce qu'elles veulent des garçons on dirait » souffla Molly en souriant.

- « On dirait oui » répondit Lily en souriant et en se tournant vers elle.

C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme aperçut le visage de la petite Ginny. Elle paraissait folle de rage. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration rapide. La jeune femme était surprise et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait bien la prendre. La petite fille se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser ses jouets et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers son frère, Harry et la petite Cho. Cette dernière lui tournait le dos alors Ginny lui agrippa une énorme mèche de cheveux qu'elle tira violemment en criant. La tête de la petite chinoise partit en arrière et elle se mit à crier à son tour. Avant que Molly n'ai eut le temps de réagir et de se lever, Cho s'était retournait et griffait la petite Ginny qui lui mordait le bras avec application.

- « Ginevra Weasley ! » s'écria Molly avec colère.

Mais cela ne fit pas cesser la petite rouquine qui continuait à tirer sur les cheveux de la petite Cho, lui en arrachant même une poignée. Molly se précipita vers elle, la prit par la main et la força à lâcher prise. Apeurée, la petite chinoise courut se cacher dans un coin. Lily posa alors Jack qui paraissait trouver tout cela très drôle sur le sol et alla la voir tandis que Molly grondait sévèrement sa fille.

- « On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit jeune fille ! » criait-elle « Mais tu es devenue folle ma parole ! »

- « Ça va aller, c'est fini… » soufflait quand à elle Lily à la petite fille qui pleurait devant elle. « Donne moi ton bras que je regarde un peu tout ça »

Délicatement, elle décolla le petit bras du torse contre lequel Cho le gardait serré et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux morsures. Les petites dents de Ginny n'avait pas fait le moindre dégât, elles avaient juste laissé une petite marque dans la peau. Lily tira sa baguette de sa poche et la fit passer doucement sur le petit bras qu'elle tenait doucement et fit tout disparaître en quelques secondes.

- « Voilà, c'est fini ! » murmura Lily en souriant.

La jeune femme essuya alors le visage mouillé de la petite fille et lui tapota doucement la tête.

- « Elle va venir s'excuser… » lui souffla-t-elle d'un air confiant.

La jeune femme se redressa au moment où Ginny, en larmes recevait une tape sur la main de la part de ta mère.

- « Vas t'excuser immédiatement ! » gronda Molly en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

Ginny s'exécuta mais lança un regard noir à Cho qui la regardait avec méfiance.

- « Pardon » marmonna la rouquine avant de poser à contre cœur un baiser sur la joue de Cho.

La petite chinoise ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui tirer la langue, geste que Ginny imita à son tour. Lily prit alors la main de la petite rouquine et l'éloigna.

- « Elle s'est excusée ? » demanda Molly d'un air sévère.

- « Oui » répondit Lily en lâchant la petite fille.

- « Je ne veux plus te voir faire de si vilaines choses Ginny ! » lança Molly à sa fille « Allez file ! Retourne jouer, je ne veux plus te voir… »

La petite fille baissa les yeux et alla rejoindre Syrielle. Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux garçons qui paraissaient très surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Molly s'approcha d'elle et soupira.

- « Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui lui a pris… »

- « C'est très surprenant… »

Les deux femmes haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent s'asseoir. Aucun autre incident ne se déroula et les enfants jouèrent encore longtemps. Pourtant leurs jeux furent bien plus calmes. Même les intrépides jumeaux avaient l'air très impressionnés par la colère de leur petite sœur. Après une heure de jeu, Harry commença à manifester ses premiers signes de fatigues. Il baillait de plus en plus et devenait bougon.

- « Je crois qu'il est largement temps maintenant de retourner dans la chambre » déclara Lily.

- « Nous allons rentré dans ce cas, il n'est pas utile que nous fatiguions Harry encore plus… » s'exclama Molly en rangeant son tricot dans son sac.

Faire ranger les jouets aux enfants et les faire sortir de la salle de jeu ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais finalement, tout ce petit monde parvint à se retrouver sans trop de caprices devant la chambre de Harry. Tandis que Lily remerciait une nouvelle fois Molly d'être venu les voir, les enfants se disaient au revoir également. Lily se tourna vers son fils au moment où la petite Ginny lui agrippa le cou pour l'attirer à elle et poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, bien près des propres lèvres de Harry. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, le petit garçon se mit à rougir violemment. Lily et Molly échangèrent un regard amusé, tout devenait bien plus clair maintenant, mais ne firent aucun commentaires. Elles récupérèrent chacune leurs enfants et tandis que Molly ramenait sa petite troupe vers la sortie, Lily incita la sienne à entrer dans la chambre. Après avoir posé Jack dans le fauteuil auquel elle jeta un sort pour l'empêcher d'en tomber, elle aida Harry à remonter sur le lit et l'installa confortablement. Le petit garçon avait déjà des cernes violacées sous les yeux. Lily caressa doucement ses cheveux et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « 'Ry malade ? » demanda alors Syrielle en tirant un peu sur la jupe.

Lily se pencha vers elle et se mit à sourire.

- « Non, trésor. Il est juste fatigué… »

- « Câlin ! » demanda alors la petite fille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en tendant les bras en direction de son frère.

En souriant tendrement, Lily aida donc sa fille à ôter ses chaussures et l'allongea près de son grand frère. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux enfants s'endorment blottis l'un contre l'autre. Lily se retrouva donc seule avec Jack qui gazouillait tout seul. Elle le prit sur ses genoux et regarda sans rien dire ses enfants si paisibles, en attendant que James ne vienne prendre la relève pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu. Elle savoura donc ce moment de calme avec ses petits amours, car elle savait que désormais de tels moments seraient rares.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je veux que ce soit bien clair ! » lança Kingsley d'une voix forte en s'adressant à la dizaine d'hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui « Ceci est une perquisition de la plus grande importance ! »

Tous le regardèrent d'un air grave. Lui-même se sentait extrêmement tendu. Le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait pas caché qu'il trouverait sûrement lors de cette perquisition des objets très importants et peut être même capitaux au Département des Aurors dans la recherche des mangemorts, ce qui n'était pas étonnant si la maison de Severus Rogue n'était en fait que le repère des époux Lestrange. Kingsley se mit à frissonner. Il ne savait pas s'il redoutait ou s'il avait envie de se retrouver face à Bellatrix si par hasard elle se trouvait dans la maison en cet instant. Mais il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix et ses hommes l'attendaient.

Il avait eu du mal à convaincre le Commandant des Aurors de lui confier la responsabilité de cette équipe composé d'aurors et de quelques chercheurs du Département des Mystères. Il était encore jeune et le Commandant hésitait à lui confier autant d'hommes, préférant pour les missions délicates des hommes d'expériences comme Rufus Scrimpgeour. Mais cette fois ci Kingsley avait su se montrer convaincant et surtout… Il n'avait pas laissé voir à quel point cette mission pouvait être importante. Le Commandant avait cru à une banale perquisition comme il s'en faisait tous les jours ces derniers temps et n'avait pas posé plus de questions ce qui avait beaucoup arrangé le jeune auror. 

Kingsley savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail pour les aurors ces derniers temps. Depuis que le professeur Dumbledore avait publié sa lettre ouverte que l'on pouvait désormais lire tant tous les journaux, la population était intenable. Beaucoup étaient très excité par les propos du professeur et ne doutaient pas de sa réussite. Ils organisaient alors des marches de soutien, des manifestations spontanées se créaient dans les rues et bien souvent, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres venaient s'y mêler, faisant tourner les manifestations en gigantesques batailles où beaucoup de personnes étaient blessées… D'autres en revanche avaient encore plus peur et prenaient Dumbledore pour un fou de s'avancer ainsi. Ils craignaient surtout de dures représailles par la suite. Les aurors avaient beaucoup de mal à maintenir le calme dans la Communauté. Alors cette perquisition, même chez des mangemorts, les changerait de ce qu'était devenu leur routine.

Maintenant, il était là, prêt à lancer la mission. Il prit une grande inspiration et repris son petit discours.

- « Je veux que se soit bien clair. Dès que vous trouvez la moindre petite chose, je veux que vous veniez me voir immédiatement ! Vous ne déplacez rien tant que je ne vous en ai pas donné l'ordre, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Un murmure d'acquiescement traversa la petite assemblée et Kingsley hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Parfait messieurs, dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir y aller ! » déclara-t-il.

Il prit alors la tête de la petite troupe et tous quittèrent le dessous du pont sous lequel ils s'étaient cachés et entamèrent en une longue procession le chemin qui serpentait sur la petite butte qu'était la berge. La pénombre du crépuscule leur assurait un certain camouflage, mais Kingsley savait qu'ils ne devaient pas rester trop longtemps à découvert. Il leur fit alors signe d'avancer un peu plus vite puis d'aller se masser derrière un bosquet un peu plus loin. Une fois que tous ses hommes furent à couvert, il s'avança seul vers la porte d'entrée de la maison et frappa quelques coups forts et secs. Il attendit quelques secondes mais personne ne répondit. Il fit signe à deux de ses hommes de le rejoindre. Il leur demanda de l'accompagner et ensemble ils firent le tour de la maison, scrutant à travers les rideaux si la maison était déserte ou pas. Une fois leur inspection terminée, les trois hommes étaient à peu près certains que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Kingsley resta un moment songeur avant de prendre sa décision. Dumbledore lui avait bien précisé que cette mission était importante, Rogue n'habitait plus ici… Cette maison n'était donc plus qu'un repère de mangemorts… Tous ses scrupules disparurent d'un seul coup. Il demanda alors à ses hommes d'enfoncer la porte d'entrée. Ils ne se firent pas prier et quelques minutes plus tard, l'auror pu entrer dans la maison. Il fit quelques pas dans l'entrée avant de se retourner vers ses troupes.

- « Et bien messieurs, c'est à vous… » lança-t-il.

Il regarda la dizaine de personnes s'éparpiller dans le rez-de-chaussée. Lui-même se rendit dans le salon et aida ses hommes à faire des recherches. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour constater qu'effectivement cette maison était habitée par des mangemorts. Ils trouvèrent des cagoules de mangemorts dans la penderie de l'entrée ce qui motiva encore plus les aurors et les hommes du Département des Mystères qui mirent deux fois plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent une petite porte dérobée qu'ils enfoncèrent sans problèmes. Kingsley passa le premier et tomba sur une sorte de cagibi puis une espèce de laboratoire secret. Le jeune homme appela un des hommes du Département des Mystères.

- « Regardes moi ça ! » lança-t-il en désignant les chaudrons qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

L'homme du Département des Mystères, un dénommé Emmett Lewis, fit quelques pas dans la pièce et sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Il lança un sort dont l'éclair resta suspendu dans les airs à quelques centimètres du premier chaudron.

- « Un sort de Gel a été lancé ici, pour que les potions ne continuent pas leur évolution pendant l'absence de leur préparateur » souffla-t-il d'une air grave.

- « Je sais ce que c'est qu'un sort de Gel… » grogna Kingsley en arpentant lui aussi la pièce. « Tu serais capable de déterminer quelles sont les potions fabriquées ici ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Pour cela il faudrait que je lève le sortilège… »

- « Et bien fait le ! » lança Kingsley qui s'approchait maintenant d'une étagère dans l'espoir de trouver un mécanisme dévoilant un nouveau passage caché.

- « Ça va prendre un peu de temps… » souffla Emmett.

- « Dans ce cas, je t'envoie un de tes collègues et vous viendrez me prévenir quand vous aurez trouvé quelque chose » déclara Kingsley.

- « Bien Chef ! » lui répondit Emmett en lança un nouveau un sortilège contre les chaudrons qui cette fois se remirent à bouillonner comme il l'aurait fait s'ils avaient été sur le feu depuis de longues heures.

Kingsley retraversa le petit cagibi et la cuisine, passa devant les deux aurors chargés de la surveillance de la maison, pour le cas où ses occupants reviendraient. Le jeune auror fila droit vers un des hommes du Départements des Mystères et lui tapota l'épaule.

- « On t'attend dans un laboratoire secret près de la cuisine ! » lança-t-il à l'homme qui hocha la tête et se rendit là où on le lui demandait. 

Voyant que tout le rez-de-chaussée était inspecté, Kingsley décida de se rendre à l'étage. Il avança prudemment dans les escaliers grimaçant lorsque l'une des marches grinçait. Il avait beau savoir qu'aucun des habitants de la demeure n'était présent, il ne pouvait empêcher cette vieille crainte de tomber dans un guet apens d'occuper son esprit. Une fois à l'étage, il prit une grande inspiration et marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il arriva devant la dernière porte qu'il ouvrit doucement et se retrouva dans une chambre petite et miteuse, aux papiers peints moisis par endroits. Il entreprit de fouiller un peu partout. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la chambre où vivait Peter Pettigrow. On trouvait pêle-mêle sur la commode des ordres de mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son nom. Il eu un petit pincement au cœur en découvrant dans la penderie la cagoule de mangemort du jeune homme. Il se souvenait de ce garçon effacé, un peu timide et gauche qui faisait parti de l'ordre et à qui, lui-même avait appris dans ses début dans la Résistance, à se perfectionner en duel… Si seulement il avait su à ce moment qu'il deviendrait un traître… Kingsley soupira et referma la penderie. Ses collègues se chargeraient de répertorier les pièces à conviction. Lui n'avait pour le moment comme objectif que de trouver le maximum de preuves intéressantes. Il quitta la chambre de Pettigrow et se rendit dans celle qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de débarras. Kingsley ne s'y attarda pas, car après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans les tiroirs des meubles et dans les étagères, le jeune homme se rendit compte que l'endroit ne contenait que de vieux souvenirs appartenants à Severus : des portraits d'une femme – sans doute sa mère- et quelques bibelots qui ne devaient avoir d'importance que pour lui. Les hommes du Département des Mystères s'occuperaient de jeter les sorts nécessaires pour vérifier qu'aucun objet ici ne relevait d'un sort de Magie Noire.

Kingsley poursuit donc sa route. Comme il l'avait fait pour la pièce précédente, il passa vite dans la chambre de Severus. Le jeune auror avait tout de même remarqué que le jeune homme avait pris soin de faire disparaître tout ce qui aurait pu le compromettre. Aucune cagoule de mangemort, aucun ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin qu'il avait appartenu un jour au camp du Mage Noir. Kingsley hocha la tête en souriant. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Severus Rogue n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il était rusé et malin et le jeune auror fut à cet instant persuadé que rien de compromettant sur lui ne serait trouvé dans ce qui était pourtant sa maison, si l'on exceptait bien sûr le fait qu'il y accueillait des mangemorts. Le jeune auror se mit à sourire. Dans le laboratoire du rez-de-chaussée, il ne trouverait donc rien de bien intéressant, enfin rien d'illégal pour le moins. Severus Rogue avait bien préparé sa retraite.

Kingsley quitta donc sa chambre et se rendit dans la pièce suivante. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il su que quelque soit la chose qu'il était sensé trouver ici, c'est dans cet endroit qu'il la découvrirait. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, cette chambre était celle des époux Lestrange. Le jeune auror se mit à frissonner violemment et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Il savait que Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient de redoutables sorciers et entrer ainsi dans leur intimité le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se jeter lui-même dans la fausse aux serpents. Pourtant, prenant son courage à deux mains et une grande inspiration, Kingsley se rendit au centre de la pièce, en prenant grand soin toutefois de ne pas refermer la porte derrière lui au cas où…

Il se trouvait désormais devant un grand lit double recouvert d'une épaisse couverture d'un vert profond. Cette chambre aurait pu ressembler à n'importe qu'elle autre, mais il s'en dégageait un sentiment bizarre que Kingsley ne parvenait pas à décrire. Une sorte de malaise et de gêne qui l'agaçait fortement. Le jeune auror fit le tour du lit et fut très surpris de trouver sur le rebord de la table de chevet un cadre contenant une photo des deux poux le jour de leur noce. Kingsley eut un sursaut. Bien qu'il sache que les deux mangemorts étaient mariés, il ne les avait jamais vraiment vu comme un couple. Chose étonnante, sur la photo, la jeune femme souriait tandis qu'elle s'accrochait au bras de son nouvel époux. Kingsley fut un peu choqué, jamais il n'avait vu la sorcière avec un visage aussi… humain. Cela le troubla et il préféra reposer le cadre. Il entreprit alors de fouiller l'endroit avec minutie. Là encore, il ne fut pas déçu dans ses recherches. Il découvrit, à peine caché sous d'autres documents, leurs ordres de missions, leurs convocations, des doubles de leurs rapports de missions. Le jeune auror pris soin de les manipuler, les mains gantées et de les placer dans des poches transparentes qu'il rangeait avec soin dans sa grande sacoche en cuir. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, le jeune auror trouva aussi une liste de villes et de villages dont certains étaient barrés, d'autres pas. Il grimaça en s'apercevant que tous ces villages se trouvaient à proximité de l'endroit où vivaient les familles Potter et Black. Visiblement, la jeune femme était sur le point de trouver l'endroit où vivait son cousin et le petit Potter, il était vraiment temps que tout se termine rapidement. Kingsley trouva aussi sur un vieux morceau de parchemin des informations concernant Sirius et sa famille. La mangemort n'avait pas encore pris connaissance de la naissance de la deuxième fille du couple Black, ni de leur mariage, mais ses quelques notes montraient qu'elle faisait aussi des recherche active à ce sujet. Il grimaça et prit soin de mettre ses informations dans une autre sacoche que celle destinée au Ministère…

Le jeune auror pensait avoir recueillit tout ce qu'il y avait à recueillir dans la maison, une fois le bureau et les commodes fouillées. Il avait en sa possession une série impressionnante de documents attestant formellement de la présence des Lestrange à certains des attentats les plus sanglants qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers mois, celui qui s'était soldé par l'assassinat que petit Cédric Diggory en faisait partit. Il allait quitter la pièce et laisser ses collègues vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, un peu plus tard, quand par acquis de conscience, il se tourna vers la l'armoire qui trônait au fond de la chambre. Le jeune homme la fixa un moment avant de finalement se décider à l'ouvrir. 

Au départ, il ne vit rien d'autre que des piles de vêtements soigneusement pliés et rangés, mais par expérience, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Il posa ses sacoches sur le sol et entreprit de vider entièrement le meubles. Alors qu'il enfonçait profondément ses mains à travers les vêtements, il toucha quelque chose de froid et de dur. Surpris, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? » marmonna-t-il avant de replonger ses mains à travers les morceaux d'étoffes.

Curieux, il balaya de son bras la pile de vêtement qui se trouvait devant lui et la fit tomber sur le sol. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas car devant lui se trouvait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginé trouver. Il tendit la main doucement vers l'objet. Malgré les quelques formations qu'il avait reçut, entre autre grâce à Arthur Weasley, il n'avait toujours pas saisit le fonctionnement de cette étrange chose qui se tenait devant lui. Il la prit tout de même dans ses mains et la fixa avec de grands yeux rond. Il tenait devant lui une arme à feu.  
Il se l'était imaginé bien plus grande et bien plus lourde. Il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'une chose aussi petite ait pu commettre autant de dégâts. Lui qui avait été de toutes les missions concernant les attentats causés par ces armes, il savait le pouvoir de destruction de cette chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se mit à frissonner. Délicatement, il posa l'arme dans un sac en plastique qu'il referma soigneusement. Il fouilla alors frénétiquement dans l'armoire et en trouva trois autres. Le jeune auror jubilait tandis qu'il les rangeait une à une précautionneusement.

Ils avaient toujours eu raison ! Fol Œil et lui avaient vu juste dès le départ ! Et pourtant au sein du Département des Aurors, personne n'avait voulu les croire. Pire que cela, les rumeurs les plus folles couraient depuis des mois, on soupçonnait des moldus. Des enquêtes avaient été faites de l'autre côté du Chemin de Traverse, sans résultat bien évidemment. Mais le Ministère avait continué à dire que tout ceci était l'œuvre des moldus ! Kingsley se souvenait avoir été sévèrement remis à sa place quand il avait émis l'hypothèse que des mangemorts se servant d'armes moldus auraient pu être dans le coup et pourtant… Pourtant depuis le départ, il soupçonnait Bellatrix et ses soupçons venaient enfin d'être confirmés. Le jeune auror était ravi.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de ramener tout cela au Ministère. Il ferait porter les armes à feu dans les laboratoires pour les faire analyser. Il irait voir le Commandant, il lui dirait ce qu'il venait de trouver ! Puis il irait prévenir le professeur Dumbledore pour tout lui raconter. Il était heureux, les moldus seraient à jamais blanchi de ce crime. Et même si cela n'effacerait pas la haine que certains sorciers avaient développé à leur égards, Kingsley espérait qu'une fois cette affaire réglée, les tensions qui existaient entre les deux mondes s'amenuiseraient. Les familles des victimes avaient le droit de savoir que leurs proches n'étaient pas mort de la main de moldus racistes, mais bel et bien de celle de mangemorts bien plus sournois…

Le jeune auror jeta alors un sort au sac en plastique pour les rendre opaques. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde apprenne ce qu'il avait découvert. Il quitta la pièce d'un bon pas, bien décidé à laisser la maison sous la surveillance de son auror en second et filer au Ministère de ce pas. Il venait de descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier quand il se fit interpeller par un des chercheurs du Département des Mystères chargé du laboratoire secret.

- « La plupart sont des poisons ou des potions sans intérêt ! » lança le jeune homme sans autres préambule « Mais on a trouvé aussi du polynectar ! »

Kingsley se mit à sourire. Décidément, cette maison regorgeait de surprise.

- « Mets le sur ton rapport ! » lança-t-il distraitement « Moi, il faut que j'aille au Ministère de toute urgence ! »

- « Pas de problème » répondit son collègue du Département des Mystères qui s'en retournait déjà vers le laboratoire secret.

- « Teddy ! » s'exclama Kingsley en passant devant l'auror le plus âgé du groupe « Je te les confie ! Il faut absolument que je parle au Commandant ! Tu pourras gérer tout ça ? »

- « Pas de problème Kingsley ! On a déjà trouvé pas mal de trucs très compromettants pour ceux qui vivaient ici ! Beaucoup de têtes vont tomber ! »

- « Comme tu dis ! » lança Kingsley « Et tant que j'y pense, prenez grand soin de l'étage ! C'est une vraie mine d'or ! »

Teddy hocha la tête et Kingsley quitta la maison sans plus tarder. Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha en direction du petit pont sous lequel il se cacha pour transplaner à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il arriva immédiatement devant le Ministère dans lequel il s'engouffra rapidement. Sans perdre une seule seconde, car il était pressé de montrer à tous sa découverte. Mais avant tout il se rendit dans son bureau. Là il s'enferma et après avoir trouvé un morceau de parchemin et une plume il écrivit ces quelques mots.  
_  
« Armes à feu moldues retrouvées dans la chambre de Bellatrix ! Je promets de faire éclater l'affaire au grand jour, les moldus seront mis hors de cause ! Ça avance, professeur ! »  
_  
Il plia soigneusement son parchemin et fit alors apparaître son patronus, lui confia le message et le regarda partir rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore. Une fois que la forme argentée eut disparut, le jeune auror quitta son bureau et parcourut les nombreux couloirs qui le séparaient du bureau du Commandant. Il savait que l'homme n'aimait pas être dérangé et qu'il était extrêmement risqué de le voir sans avoir pris rendez vous au préalable, mais Kingsley ne pouvait pas attendre. Il venait apporter la preuve que toutes les manifestations anti-moldue devaient cesser, ils n'avaient jamais attenté à la vie des sorciers. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Fol Œil et lui menaient une enquête en parallèle de celle, officielle, effectuée par Scrimpgeour et elle venait d'aboutir. Kingsley regretta un moment que son collègue ne soit pas présent pour savourer cette victoire, mais il était en mission pour l'Ordre et le jeune homme n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter.

C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il entendit le « Entrez ! » du Commandant. Il entra dans le bureau avec l'immense satisfaction d'avoir enfin accompli quelque chose de très important.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Rien n'avait changé et pourtant dès qu'il venait dans cet endroit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'impression ne n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Cette maison, bien que lui revenant de droit, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme sienne et il ne le ferais jamais. Il flottait encore entre ses murs lugubres le souvenir de sa famille paternelle. Cette ignoble famille de moldus qui souillait son sang. Il n'avait jamais eu de remords de les avoir tué. C'était la première fois qu'il ôtait la vie à un être qui était plus grand qu'un lapin. Son premier vrai meurtre, il l'avait commis comme pour se purifier, pour se détacher de cet héritage moldu qu'il cachait avec le plus grand soin.

Il était seul dans la grande pièce de l'étage. Il passa devant la fenêtre par laquelle il pouvait voir le cimetière dans lequel reposait les restes de son père. Il serra alors le poing froissant le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Il baissa les yeux vers ce morceau de parchemin froissé et se mit à sourire. Quel inconscient… Il transforma le morceau de papier en une boulette en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts et d'un geste précis, le jeta au feu.

Le professeur Dumbledore était-il devenu fou pour oser le défier ainsi en duel. Car sa lettre ouverte n'était ni plus ni moins une provocation destinée à déclencher cette rencontre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amusait de cette audace dont il n'aurait jamais cru le vieil homme capable. D'après sa lettre, il était prêt à lui présenter l'enfant des Potter. Peut-être que ce vieux fou s'attendait à ce qu'il négocie la survie de l'enfant… Le Mage noir se mit à rire tant cette idée lui semblait ridicule. Il n'y aurait aucune discussion possible. Si cet enfant se présentait devant lui, il le tuerait sans aucun états d'âme et il voyait mal comment on pourrait l'en empêcher. Et si jamais Dumbledore avait mentit et se présentait sans le mioche et bien cela ne ferait rien. Il tuerait tout ceux qui seraient présents, et qui avaient sans doute cru pouvoir l'affronter. Il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, personne ne pouvait le battre… Personne sauf cet imbécile d'enfant qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.   
Le Mage Noir s'approcha alors d'un secrétaire qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'y installa et releva d'un geste souple les manches de sa longue robe noire. Ses longs doigts fins et blafards se tendirent vers la plume posée non loin. Il en trempa le bout dans une belle encre verte puis posa la plume sur un morceau de parchemin. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit alors plus que le grincement de la plume sur le papier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres écrivait vite et avec un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres sa réponse au professeur Dumbledore.  
Il était un homme de bonne éducation et il savait recevoir. Il avait donc décidé de convier le vieux sorcier et le petit Potter ici même, dans le village où ses parents avaient grandit, dans le cimetière où reposait la famille Jedusor. Il trouvait l'endroit idéal pour une confrontation et il était persuadé que Dumbledore comprendrait l'ironie du message. Personne s'opposant à lui n'en ressortirait vivant. Une fois la réponse écrite, il la plia consciencieusement et alluma de sa baguette une longue bougie de cire noire. Il regarda plusieurs secondes la petite flamme vaciller avant de se saisir de la bougie et de l'incliner de sorte d'une large goutte de cire ébène s'écrase sur la pliure de la lettre. Immédiatement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un sort à la tâche de cire qui se gondola jusqu'à prendre la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ainsi scellée, sa lettre était prête à partir. Lord Voldemort souffla sur la petite flamme qui s'éteignit aussitôt et le Mage Noir se leva. Il quitta la grande pièce et marcha silencieusement dans le couloir pour se rendre dans le salon. Là se trouvait un jeune mangemort qui s'était montré d'une grande efficacité sur les missions qu'on lui avait confiée. D'un raclement de gorge, le Seigneur des Ténèbres signala sa présence. Le jeune mangemort sursauta et se retourna vers lui. La seconde suivante, il s'inclinait bien bas devant lui.

- « Va porter ce message à Albus Dumbledore » siffla Lord Voldemort en tendant la lettre à son disciple.

- « Bien Maître » répondit le jeune mangemort « Mais où pourrais-je le trouver ? »

- « Débrouille toi ! » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres, agacé que le jeune homme soit toujours devant lui.

Quand il donnait un ordre, il entendait qu'il soit exécuté immédiatement. Il se moquait éperdument de comment la mission était faite du moment que ce qu'il demandait était effectué rapidement, c'étaient à ses mangemorts de se montrer créatifs. Le jeune homme, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations prit la lettre des mains de son Maître et s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

De nouveau seul, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa près de la cheminée. Si tout se déroulait suivant ses plans, l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle dans laquelle il serait le Maître incontesté était proche. Il s'en réjouissait. Cette comédie avait suffisamment duré. Il en avait assez de cette poignée de personnes refusant de se soumettre à ses ordres. Celles là seraient les premières à mourir et parmi elles, certaines trouveraient la mort de sa propre main. Severus Rogue et Igor Karkaroff avaient tout intérêt à être retrouvés morts plutôt que vif. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait aucune pitié pour ceux qui l'avaient abandonnés. 

Un mouvement un peu plus loin sur le sol attira alors son attention. L'instant d'après, le Mage Noir aperçut Nagini s'avancer vers lui. Il se mit à sourire. Nagini était le seul être vivant pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection.

- « Viens… » demanda-t-il en Fourchelang au reptile qui accéléra un peu l'allure.

L'animal vint jusqu'à lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se baissa pour caresser ses écailles froides et lisses. C'était le contact le plus agréable qu'il connaissait. Le serpent siffla à son tour son contentement.

- « Tu feras partie de la fête… » siffla à son tour de Seigneur des Ténèbres « Au premier rang… Je veux que tu voies ce qui se passe… »

Le serpent secoua sa tête de haut en bas, comme une sorte d'acquiescement avant de glisser un peu plus loin.

- « Tout cela sera follement divertissant… » murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air amusé.

Au fond de lui, il avait hâte que la confrontation arrive. Cela s'annonçait un moment des plus plaisant pour lui.  
A cet instant, la quiétude de l'endroit fut perturbée par des bruits. Une porte qui s'ouvrait et des pas qui raisonnaient dans les couloirs ainsi que le bruit sourd de quelque chose de lourd que l'on jette sur le sol. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils. Que signifiait toute cette agitation ?  
Bellatrix fit alors son entrée de la pièce en compagnie de son mari, de son beau frère et de Peter Pettigrow dont la main d'argent scintillaient sous la lumière du lustre qui éclairait la pièce. Tous les quatre se figèrent, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à voir leur Maître ici. Ils s'inclinèrent ensemble et tout bruit cessa dans la pièce. Lord Voldemort les regarda un moment, ils avaient tous l'air plutôt en colère.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en leur faisant signe de se relever.

- « La maison de Rogue a été mise à sac par des aurors ! » s'exclama alors Bellatrix « Nous nous apprêtions à rentrer chez nous quand nous les avons vu ! Ils perquisitionnaient notre demeure ! Nous n'avons plus d'endroit où nous cacher ! »

- « Comment les aurors ont-ils pu découvrir votre cachette ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Personne n'a compris comment cela était possible ! » lança Rodolphus Lestrange.

- « Peut être que Dumbledore n'a pas supporté que son Maître des Potions attaque son école et aura demandé qu'on perquisitionne chez lui… » proposa Peter.

- « Peu importe ! » souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, agacé de voir que ce sale rat de Queudver ait trouvé une raison plausible. « De toute façon, d'ici peu vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous cacher. Je viens de répondre à la provocation de ce vieux fou ! Nous nous opposerons ici même dans quelques jours et la guerre sera définitivement gagnée ! »

- « C'est bien vrai ? » demanda Bellatrix

- « Oui, bientôt vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble… D'ici là, vous trouverez bien où vous cacher… » siffla-t-il.

- « Maître, pourrons-nous faire partie de cette rencontre ? » demanda la jeune femme avec avidité.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta d'hocher la tête et un sourire immense fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il était assuré qu'avec une combattante aussi motivée qu'elle, les meilleurs hommes de Dumbledore n'avaient aucune chance…

Il allait leur demander de prendre congé quand la jeune femme reprit la parole.

- « Maître, il y avait devant votre porte un homme qui semblait vous observer. Un moldu… Nous l'avons ligoté… »

- « Qui est-ce ? » siffla Voldemort.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle revint elle faisait léviter devant elle un vieil homme qui avait l'air apeuré. Il était bâillonné mais n'essayait pas de parler. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du Mage Noir, ce dernier lui ôta son bâillon. L'homme se mit alors à crier.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui êtes vous ? Vous faites de la magie ?! Peu importe, c'est une propriété privée ici et j'en suis le jardinier ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! »

Voldemort le regarda d'un air amusé. Quel arrogance chez ce vieux moldu insignifiant…

- « Vous ne me faites pas peur ! » s'écria le vieil homme bien que les tremblements de sa voix le démentaient « J'ai fait la guerre vous savez ! J'ai survécu à la calomnie quand tout le village pensait que j'avais tué mes patrons alors ce n'est sans doute pas vous qui allez me faire peur, parole de Franck Bryce…»

- « Qu'il est agaçant… » soupira Bellatrix.

- « J'ai entendu ce que vous comptez faire ! Vous voulez tuer des gens ! je vais prévenir la police, on ne vous laissera pas faire… »

Bellatrix cessa alors de lui appliquer le sort et le vieil homme s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Lord Voldemort tira alors lentement sa baguette et avant que vieil homme ne dise quoique se soit, un éclair vert le frappa en plein front et il s'écroula, mort. Franck Bryce venait de succomber à un Avada Kedavra.

- « Plus rien ne fait obstacle à ma victoire maintenant » chuchota le Mage Noir en rangeant sa baguette.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi sûr de lui de sa vie. Il donna un léger coup de pied à l'homme mort qui se trouvait devant lui. Comprenant le message, Rodolphus et son frère entreprirent de l'ôter de sa vue.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et se redressa de toute sa stature. Il se savait imposant et en profitait. Tandis que ses fidèles s'agenouillaient devant lui, il s'exclama alors.

- « Bientôt, très bientôt, la guerre sera finie ! » annonça-t-il fièrement. « Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou qui a osé me braver ! Il pense qu'il peut me défier sans risque, il pense être le plus fort ! Cet imbécile heureux ne voit les autres que comme des êtres que l'on peut ramener à de bons sentiments ! IL A TORT ! Je ne me laisserais pas attendrir par ses airs de vieillard ! Il veut la guerre, IL L'AURA ! Il ne viendra pas seul, je le sais ! Il seront tous là, ses chiens qui le croient et qui le suivent aveuglement ! Ils vont apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je vous veux VIOLENTS ! Je vous veux SAUVAGES et sans pitié ! Tuez les tous ! Tuez les tous jusqu'au dernier ! Je ne veux voir aucun de vous quitter le champ de bataille tant qu'il restera un seul des combattants de Dumbledore ! Je veux sentir leur sang se mêler à la terre ! Je veux les voir mourir en nous suppliant de les épargner ! Je veux les voir regretter de ne pas avoir choisit le bon camp ! Demain… Ne me décevez pas ! »

Essoufflé, il se tut et fixa ses fidèles qui le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'admiration. Lord Voldemort leur fit signe à tous de partir, il avait besoin d'être seul pour se préparer au grand changement qui aurait lieu prochainement…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le moment était enfin venu, James avait un peu de mal à le croire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait répondu à leur lettre ouverte et le jour de la confrontation avait été fixée. Elle aurait lieu le lendemain et à cette pensée une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge. Il souffla doucement pour essayer de se détendre, mais ce n'était décidément pas une chose facile. A côté de lui, se tenait Lily, toute aussi stressée que lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire un geste dans sa direction, la prendre dans ses bras ou lui tenir la main tout simplement, mais en cet instant, même les gestes les plus simples lui étaient douloureux. Il se contentait donc d'attendre en silence, en compagnie également de Sirius, Océane et Remus que le professeur Dumbledore avait également convoqués pour ce qu'il avait appelé ''les derniers préparatifs''.

James fixait le sol, incapable d'affronter le regard que quiconque. Sa volonté de se montrer fort était mise à rude épreuve au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, pas maintenant. C'est à cet instant que la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, situé dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, s'ouvrit et le vieux sorcier apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'air grave mais souriait tout de même avec confiance.

- « Vous êtes tous là… C'est très bien, ne faisons pas traîner les choses dans ce cas. Venez par ici s'il vous plait… » leur demanda-t-il en se plaçant sur le côté pour dégager l'entrée dans son bureau.

James et Lily furent les derniers à se lever. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le professeur Dumbledore, le vieil homme posa une de ses mains sur une de leurs épaules et leur adressa une petite pression. C'était un maigre réconfort, mais James lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce bureau, et de la rage et la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il avait l'impression que depuis que Harry avait été désigné comme l'enfant de la prophétie, ses émotions étaient exacerbées et ses nerfs à fleur de peau…  
Le professeur Dumbledore referma la porte derrière eux et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour se rendre vers une lourde caisse de bois à laquelle James n'avait pas encore fait attention mais qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Elle contenait les Horcruxes. Le professeur Dumbledore se plaça derrière elle et les fixa tous les cinq d'un air grave.

- « Comme vous le savez tous, l'affrontement final aura lieu demain » commença-t-il.

James serra un peu plus ses poings au fond de ses poches et sentit Lily se raidir à ses côtés, pâle mais plus déterminée que jamais.

- « Je suis confiant quand à l'issue de cet affrontement. Dans un petit moment je vous expliquerais en détail mon plan, mais pour l'instant, nous avons quelque chose de bien plus important à réaliser. »

Le vieux sorcier prit en main sa baguette et tapota doucement le dessus de la malle qui s'ouvrit toute seule dévoilant les objets qu'elle contenait.

- « Voici donc ce à quoi nous avons passé notre temps ces derniers mois » murmura le professeur Dumbledore « Il est temps maintenant de mettre définitivement fin à notre quête. Nous allons détruire ces Horcruxes »

- « Les détruire ? » s'étonna Océane « Mais je pensais que vous le faisiez au fur et à mesure ? »

- « Cela a été mon intention à un moment je l'avoue » répondit le professeur Dumbledore « Mais finalement, j'ai décidé de garder tout cela pour le moment où je serais sûr que nous nous retrouvions face à Lord Voldemort pour le faire »

- « Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Sirius

- « Pour être certain qu'il ne puisse pas se rétracter si jamais il sentait que ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits » répondit Dumbledore.

- « Vous pensez qu'il pourrait le sentir ? » demanda Remus

- « Je t'avouerais que je n'en sais rien. Mais je serais tenté de dire non, il ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte que Regulus avait neutralisé l'un d'entre eux. »

A l'annonce du nom du frère de Sirius, James se retourna vers lui. Mais comme à chaque fois que l'heure était grave et qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point les évènements pouvaient le toucher, le jeune homme avait revêtu son masque d'indifférence et écoutait avec un intérêt poli le vieux sorcier, sans plus. James esquissa un faible sourire. Sirius était bien plus doué que lui pour feindre l'indifférence…

- « Nous allons maintenant détruire ces Horcruxes » poursuivit le professeur Dumbledore « Je suis sûr que chacun d'entre vous à une idée bien précise du sort qu'il réserverait à un morceau d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres »

- « Parce que vous voulez que se soyons nous qui les détruisions ? » demanda Océane.

- « Nous en avons récolté cinq et tous les cinq vous êtes les plus proches de Harry. J'estime que personne n'est mieux placé que vous pour effectuer cette tâche. Vous participerez ainsi aux préparatifs de la Bataille tout comme Harry l'a fait à sa manière… »

James sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il allait pouvoir détruire par lui-même un morceau d'âme de celui qui avait de tout temps cherché à tuer son fils. Cette idée lui semblait une perspective des plus réjouissantes.

- « Nous pouvons commencer ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Tous les cinq hochèrent la tête, prirent leur baguette en main et attendirent d'un air grave. James fixait ses amis, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- « Je peux ? » demanda Sirius en faisant un pas en avant.

- « Je t'en prie » lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

James vit son ami le fixer et il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de la grande malle, y plongea la main et se saisit du médaillon que son frère avait caché, le vrai Horcruxe qu'il avait arraché au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sirius le fixa un moment d'un air grave et le posa sur le sol. Il recula de trois pas, et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et tourna la tête dans la direction de James et Lily.

- « Pour Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et claire avant de jeter un sort au médaillon, déjà en morceaux, qui se pulvérisa en une pluie de poussière.

James remercia son ami d'un sourire tandis que Lily à côté de lui, le regardait avec reconnaissance.

- « C'est très bien » murmura le professeur Dumbledore « Qui veut le faire maintenant ? »

- « Moi ! » déclara Océane en s'approchant de la malle.

James ne fut pas surprise de la voir se pencher pour prendre le pendentif de Rowena Serdaigle qu'elle avait elle-même trouvé et qui représentait la Directrice de la Maison dans laquelle elle avait fait toutes ses études.

- « Je le fais pour enlever le morceau d'âme qui a osé souiller la mémoire de la grande Serdaigle » murmura-t-elle « Mais je le fais surtout pour Harry… Pour Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lançant à son tour un sort au pendentif qui disparut dans un bruit cristallin.

- « A mon tour » lança Remus en s'approchant d'un air déterminé.

Il s'approcha de la malle et récupéra la dague d'Helga Pouffsouffle. Comme Océane et Sirius, il posa l'objet sur le sol et tira sa baguette.

- « Pour Harry ! »

Et comme les deux autres Horcruxes avant lui, celui-ci disparut en poussière. James sentit alors que la main de Lily cherchait la sienne. Il la saisit donc et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ce simple contact lui redonna un peu plus de force. Il la regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers leurs amis qui attendaient maintenant qu'ils détruisent les deux derniers Horcruxes

- « Merci pour tout » souffla James à ses amis qui hochèrent tous la tête d'un air grave.

Main dans la main, James et Lily s'approchèrent de la malle. Tandis que James se saisissait du journal intime de Tom Jedusor, Lily récupérait la bague de la famille Gaunt. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard grave et posèrent tous les deux les objets sur le sol. Sans se lâcher la main, ils prirent tous les deux leur baguette en main. James se tourna vers sa femme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il voulait qu'elle sente à quel point il était déterminé à tout pour que la guerre se finisse sans qu'il n'arrive rien ni à leur fils, ni à elle. Il voulait lui faire comprendre par le regard, puisque pour le moment il était incapable de le lui dire avec des mots, à quel point il était prêt à tout pour les protéger tous les deux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans eux, et qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de les voir mourir eux. La jeune femme eut un léger frisson. Elle avait peur, James le sentait, mais elle aussi était prête à tout. Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire à sa femme avant de reprendre son air grave. Tous les deux se retournèrent alors vers les Horcruxes qu'ils menacèrent de leurs baguettes.

- « Pour notre fils ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps avant de détruire simultanément les Horcruxes.

Un moment de silence plana autour d'eux. James serrait bien fort la main de Lily dans la sienne et fixait l'endroit où les Horcruxes venaient de disparaître. Maintenant c'était vrai, ils étaient détruits. Ils venaient donc de faire perdre au Seigneur des Ténèbres une partie de sa puissance. C'était un sentiment très réconfortant. James sentit Lily se rapprocher de lui et il lâcha sa main pour enlacer sa taille. Elle posa alors sa tête contre son torse. Il se sentait un peu plus utile maintenant qu'il était là au moins pour la soutenir elle.

- « Bien, maintenant que ceci est fait, je vais vous demander de vous installer. Il faut que nous discutions » souffla Dumbledore.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la malle qui avait contenu les Horcruxes pour la remplacer par de confortables fauteuils. James observa un moment ses amis qui échangeaient des regards inquiets et fronça les sourcils.

- « Professeur… » commença alors Remus « Vous ne préférez pas parler à James et Lily seulement ? »

- « On comprendrait parfaitement ! » assura Sirius à son tour « Après tout, ils sont bien plus impliqués que nous… »

- « Et bien, à moins que James et Lily ne souhaitent pas que vous soyez présents, je ne vois aucune raison pour que vous ne restiez pas » répondit Dumbledore.

- « Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester ! » s'exclama James

Il était un peu choqué que ses amis aient pu croire une seule seconde qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils ne soient pas au courant.

- « Bien sûr ! Restez, s'il vous plait… » demanda Lily.

Leurs trois amis leur adressèrent alors un sourire et tous prirent place dans les fauteuils. Le professeur Dumbledore croisa devant lui ses mains, et prit un air très grave.

- « Vous allez enfin nous parler de votre plan concernant ce qui va se passer demain ? » demanda James.

- « Effectivement. J'ai besoin de mettre au point avec vous les derniers préparatifs pour demain » répondit le vieux sorcier.

- « Quels préparatifs ? » demanda Lily.

- « Oh… Il y en a plusieurs. Le premier est d'assurer que Harry aille bien lorsqu'il reviendra de la zone des combats. Il n'y restera pas longtemps et je ne penses pas qu'il craigne quoique se soit, mais il se peut qu'il soit affaibli. C'est pour ça que je vais vous remettre ceci… »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une sorte d'outre qui paraissait pleine. Il la tendit à James qui la saisit et la posa sur ses genoux.

- « Qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Un peu de la magie de Harry » répondit le professeur « Vous le garderez en sûreté chez vous et dès que Lily sera de retour avec lui, il faudra lui faire une transfusion pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces rapidement. »

- « Je reviendrais avant avec Harry ? » demanda Lily.

- « Oui, dès que sa présence ne sera plus utile, tu transplaneras avec lui jusqu'à chez vous pour le mettre à l'abri »

- « Pourquoi moi ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Parce que tu seras celle qui sera le plus près de lui. Tu ne le quitteras pas une seule seconde » expliqua Dumbledore.

James ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiété par cette nouvelle. Bien sûr, Lily veillerait bien sur leur fils, ce n'était pas ce qui le contrariait. Le problème était que si tout ce passait bien, ils seraient sauf tous les deux, mais que si tout se passait mal, il pourrait bien les perdre tous les deux… Il secoua sa tête pour en chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Tout allait bien se passer ! Il le fallait !

- « D'accord » murmura Lily « Je serais donc toujours avec Harry »

- « Toujours, à aucun moment il ne sera seul »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Ton rôle est central Lily » insista le professeur Dumbledore « Et c'est là le second point que je voulais voir avec vous, enfin surtout avec toi »

James crispa ses mains sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- « Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eu à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Celle où vous me disiez que vous alliez modifier la protection que j'ai créé autour de Harry ? » demanda à son tour la jeune femme.

- « Parfaitement »

James regarda tour à tour sa femme et le professeur Dumbledore avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- « Quelles sont les modifications que vous voulez y faire ? Parce que si Lily doit encore donner sa vie pour que ce sort marche, je suis totalement contre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « James, je suis prête à… » commença Lily mais le jeune homme la coupa

- « NON ! Ce que nous allons faire est assez dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu puisses courir le moindre risques supplémentaire ! Il doit y avoir d'autre moyen de le protéger sans que tu doives te tuer ! » tonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il lui avait parlé méchamment, mais il avait tellement peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé pour être sûre de sauver Harry. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle en serait capable car il l'était aussi…

- « James, tu as parfaitement raison et c'est de cela dont je veux parler avec vous… » tempéra le professeur Dumbledore. « Depuis que Lily m'a parlé de ce sort, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté et j'ai trouvé une variante de ce sort… une variante tout aussi efficace… » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Lily voulait prendre la parole.

La jeune femme se ravisa alors mais demanda tout de même.

- « Comment cela va-t-il fonctionner ? »

- « De la même façon que le premier sort, à l'immense différence près qu'à la place de donner ta vie, il te suffira de jeter un sort de Bouclier amélioré… Plus on aime la personne sur qui on lance ce Bouclier, plus il est puissant… C'est pour ça que je ne me fais aucun soucis quant à son efficacité… C'est également un sort de cette vieille magie que Voldemort dénigre, la puissance que l'on gagne à aimer les autres… » 

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Je te propose d'effectuer la modification tout de suite, comme ça tu pourras t'entraîner à lancer le sort Bouclier pendant que j'expliquerais aux autres ce qu'ils devront faire. Je pense que James sera ravi de te servir de cobaye… » lança le professeur en souriant.

- « Bien sûr… » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Dans ce cas allons-y… Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser un moment » lança Dumbledore à l'intention de Sirius, Océane et Remus qui hochèrent la tête.

James et Lily se levèrent à la suite du professeur qu'ils suivirent hors du bureau jusque dans une petite pièce isolée. Le professeur, après avoir refermer soigneusement la porte, tira sa baguette de sa poche et en posa le bout sur la tête de la jeune femme.

- « Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de sonder son regard pendant un moment.

- « Tu as ma parole que tu pourras tout aussi bien le protéger en restant en vie » lui assura Dumbledore répondant ainsi à sa question muette.

Lily esquissa alors un faible sourire et hocha la tête.

- « Je suis prête ». annonça-t-elle.

James sentit son estomac faire un bond dans son ventre quand l'éclair d'un blanc éclatant frappa le front de sa femme qui fit un pas en arrière. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, la jeune femme se frotta les yeux puis posa sa main à l'endroit où le sort l'avait frappé.

- « Ça va ? » demanda Dumbledore.

- « J'ai l'impression de m'être cognée contre une poutre ! » répondit la jeune femme.

James se sentit un peu rassuré et posa sa main dans son dos. Lily le regarda alors un petit moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Et ce sort de bouclier ? Comment s'y entraîne-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le vieux sorcier lui expliqua la marche à suivre durant quelques minutes avant de les laisser seuls pour s'entraîner. Alors que la jeune femme brandissait sa baguette vers lui, James lui fit signe de s'arrêter un moment.

- « Lily… je voulais te dire… Pardon si je t'ai parlé un peu sèchement tout à l'heure mais… »

- « James… Tu es sur les nerfs, on l'est tous ! C'est normal ! Je ne t'en veux pas chéri… » le coupa la jeune femme.

- « Tu es sûre ? » demanda tout de même le jeune homme.

- « Certaine… Si je jette ce sort sur toi, la protection sera infaillible parce que je t'aime tellement fort… » murmura-t-elle tandis que sa voix se brisait.

James se dépêcha de faire les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui et sentit qu'elle s'agrippait à lui.

- « On a tellement à perdre James… » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

- « Mais tellement de choses à gagner aussi ! » ajouta le jeune homme « C'est pour ça qu'on va réussir ! Je te le promets ! Tu sais bien qu'on s'en sort toujours ! » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Combien de fois lui avait-il dit cette phrase, il ne le savait plus, mais il voulait plus que jamais y croire en cet instant. Lily esquissa un faible sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avant de se remettre à travailler le fameux sort dont elle aurait besoin le lendemain…


	151. Chapter 151

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent cinquante : Mourir pour des idées.**

_  
« Encore s'il suffisait de quelques hécatombes  
Pour qu'enfin tout changeât, qu'enfin tout s'arrangeât  
Depuis tant de "grands soirs" que tant de têtes tombent  
Au paradis sur terre on y serait déjà  
Mais l'âge d'or sans cesse est remis aux calendes  
Les dieux ont toujours soif, n'en ont jamais assez  
Et c'est la mort, la mort toujours recommencée  
Mourrons pour des idées, d'accord, mais de mort lente  
D'accord, mais de mort lente »  
Georges Brassens_

Lily se tenait debout devant le muret qui délimitait les pourtours de son jardin. Les coudes posés sur le rebord de celui-ci, elle avait les mains jointes et collées à son menton. Elle regardait sans vraiment le voir, le champ qui s'étendait devant elle. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. En cet instant, prier Merlin lui semblait absurde et pourtant elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Le moment était venu, la Grande Bataille était imminente.

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, la jeune femme sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Doucement, elle se retourna et aperçut James qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée. Il avait l'air tout aussi grave qu'elle. Elle décida de le rejoindre et tenta de lui sourire mais en vain. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête quand elle passa près de lui, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge.

- « Il est prêt » souffla James.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour lui signaler qu'elle avait entendu et s'apprêtait à entrer dans son salon quand son mari la retint par le bras, la forçant doucement à reculer.

- « Non… Je voudrais te parler avant que tout commence. Je ne veux pas le faire devant Harry… »

Lily le regarda alors fermer la baie vitrée par laquelle elle apercevait leurs enfants jouer sous la surveillance de Dobby.

- « On marche un peu ? » proposa James.

Incapable de lui répondre, la jeune femme se contenta de prendre son bras et de se laisser guider dans le jardin.

- « Tu m'inquiètes Lily » murmura le jeune homme au bout d'un moment « Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu t'es levée… »

Il la regardait tendrement et Lily fit un effort pour lui répondre.

- « Je suis totalement perdue James… Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire »

- « Non, en effet… Il n'y a rien à dire si ce n'est qu'on est en train de faire ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde »

- « Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu » lui répondit la jeune femme.

- « Comment le pourrais-je ? C'est de notre fils dont il est question… Mais je veux y croire ! »

- « Moi aussi je veux y croire » assura Lily.

- « Dans ce cas, tout se passera bien » assura le jeune homme en arrêtant de marcher pour se planter devant elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Je ne voulais pas que Harry m'entende te dire ça » commença-t-il « Mais il y a quelque chose que nous devons mettre au point tous les deux »

Lily hocha la tête, l'écoutant avec attention.

- « Nous sommes bien d'accord que la priorité absolue est la sécurité de Harry n'est-ce pas ? » demanda James.

- « Bien sûr ! » répondit Lily.

- « Donc, on est bien d'accord que si pour sauver notre fils, l'un de nous doit laisser l'autre sur le champ de bataille, il le fera ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus incertaine au fur et à mesure qu'il terminait sa phrase.

- « James… » supplia la jeune femme.

- « Non ! Lily promets moi ! Promets-moi que si pour sauver Harry tu dois me laisser me débrouiller seul là bas tu le feras ! » demanda alors le jeune homme d'une voix douloureuse.

La jeune femme fixa son mari un moment. Ce qu'il lui demandait était terrible, mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire.

- « Seulement si tu me promets que tu le feras toi aussi » lui répondit-elle avec fermeté.

Elle vit clairement son mari avoir du mal à déglutir, mais le jeune homme lui répondit après quelques secondes.

- « Je te le promets »

- « Moi aussi je te le promets… » souffla-t-elle alors tandis que de lourdes larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

James n'en menait pas large non plus et d'un geste vif, il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Lily se blottit contre lui autant qu'elle le pouvait et murmura tout en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

- « On n'en reviendra jamais tous les trois… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Bien sûr que si mon coeur » répondit alors James en la serrant encore plus « Moi je veux y croire ! »

- « J'ai tellement peur de vous perdre… »

- « Moi aussi, mais ça n'arrivera pas Lily ! On fera tout pour ! »

La jeune femme se détacha lentement de son mari et glissa ses mains dans les siennes. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et le regarda fixement.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » lui répondit-il.

- « Tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Tout comme toi. Je ne suis pas fou, je ne risquerais pas ma vie pour rien ! »

Lily hocha la tête doucement. James approcha alors son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme lâcha alors ses mains pour venir nouer ses bras autour de son cou et enfouir ses doigts dans la tignasse brune de son mari. Elle ne voulait pas penser que ce baiser serait peut être leur dernier, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et l'embrassa de tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme posa un baiser sur son front et essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- « Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Il le faut bien » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire et replaça tendrement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- « On ferait bien d'y aller maintenant » souffla-t-il « Sirius et Remus ne vont pas tarder à arriver »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous les deux reprirent le chemin de leur maison. Devant la baie vitrée, James s'effaça pour laisser passer sa femme. Tandis que Lily ouvrait la porte coulissante, elle sentit comme un coup dans son dos, un peu comme si on venait de lui lancer un sort. Elle se retourna vers James qui la regarda alors d'un air étonné.

- « Tu m'as touché ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Moi ? Non pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme surpris.

- « J'ai eu l'impression que… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit. James n'avait pas pu lui lancer un sort ! C'était ridicule… Elle était bien trop nerveuse.

- « Non, rien… » souffla-t-elle alors.

- « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien mon cœur ? » demanda James avec inquiétude.

- « Oui, oui… Je suis nerveuse c'est tout » le rassura la jeune femme.

- « On l'est tous… » répondit James tandis qu'elle entrait dans leur salon.

Harry, Syrielle et Jack étaient tous les trois assis sur le tapis et semblaient passionnés par un modèle de dragon miniature qui voletait à quelques centimètres du sol en lançant par moment des fausses gerbes de flammes rougeoyantes. Ils étaient des enfants comme les autres et pourtant, à peine quelques heures plus tard, Harry devrait subir la plus terrible des menaces. La jeune femme soupira et s'approcha d'eux. Elle posa un baiser sur la petite tête brune de son fils aîné et soupira. A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Remus, Sirius et sa petite famille entrèrent. Tous avaient l'air grave et Lily remarqua sans peine que les yeux d'Océane étaient considérablement rougis. Elle adressa un faible sourire à son amie qui portait Maelys dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! » souffla Remus.

- « Bonjour » répondit James.

- « Il n'est pas très utile qu'on reste ici à attendre » proposa le lycanthrope « On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre Dumbledore tout de suite non ? »

- « Si » souffla Lily qui savait que rester chez elle serait le meilleur moyen pour stresser et craquer.

Alors, elle s'approcha de Syrielle et Jack, et les serra fort contre elle.

- « Je vous aime mes amours… » murmura-t-elle avant de les embrasser et de les passer à James qui s'était accroupi pour se mettre à leur hauteur pour les embrasser aussi.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui tendait les bras, s'attendant à être enlacé mais elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

- « Non chéri, toi tu viens avec nous cette fois » murmura-t-elle.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda le petit garçon qui avait l'air ravi.

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme qui faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer « Alors va faire un gros câlin à ta sœur et à ton frère et des gros bisous pour leur dire que tu les aimes… »

La jeune femme se releva sous le regard un peu surpris de Harry qui ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et alla poser un énorme baiser sur la joue de son frère et de sa sœur.

- « Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda alors James à son fils.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et alla se blottir dans les bras de son papa qui se releva à son tour. Lily adressa à ses deux hommes un sourire aussi joyeux que possible et se dirigea vers Océane qui se tenait non loin.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour eux » souffla la jeune femme d'un air grave en désignant Syrielle et Jack d'un signe de tête « Je les surveillerais. Et je vais aménager le bureau de James pour qu'on puisse y installer Harry quand tu reviendras avec lui. Le matériel de Ste Mangouste est arrivé ce matin à la maison et Molly a dit qu'elle viendrait sans doute me donner un coup de main si elle arrive à joindre sa belle sœur pour garder les enfants »

Lily hocha la tête et alla serrer son amie dans ses bras.

- « Courage Lily… » lui souffla la jeune femme.

Lily s'éloigna d'elle et se rapprocha de James et Harry.

- « Bon, allons-y… » souffla alors Remus d'un air grave en prenant la direction de la porte.

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama soudain Océane.

L'interpellé se retourna vers sa femme qui le fixait les yeux brillants et revint sur ses pas poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Lalyh regardait ses parents sans comprendre ce qui se passait, mais la petite fille avait un air grave que Lily ne lui connaissait pas. Sans doute comprenait-elle que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Après avoir souffler un dernier « je t'aime » à son mari, Océane le laissa partir. La jeune femme savait que son amie supportait mal l'idée de ne pas participer à la Bataille Finale et de laisser Sirius y aller. Mais Maelys était trop petite et elle l'allaitait encore. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de courir le moindre risque et il fallait de toute façon quelqu'un pour surveiller les enfants. Sirius n'avait pas caché son soulagement quand Océane avait accepté de ne pas participer aux combats. James n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais Lily connaissait parfaitement son sentiment à ce sujet. Si sa présence auprès de Harry n'avait pas été indispensable ce jour là, il aurait tout fait pour l'empêcher de venir.

Sans lancer un seul regard à ses deux autres enfants – elle ne s'en sentait pas capable- Lily quitta sa maison. Devant le seuil, elle s'accrocha au bras de James et après avoir échangé un regard avec Harry qui semblait un peu inquiet à présent, ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'au lieu où le professeur Dumbledore leur avait donné rendez vous.

Il s'agissait d'un petit bois non loin de l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait donné rendez vous. En arrivant dans ce bois sombre et lugubre la jeune femme se mit à frissonner. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire et plus il lui fallait se répéter qu'elle devait se montrer forte.

- « Maman… »murmura alors Harry « On est où ? »

- « On va tout t'expliquer tout à l'heure chéri… » répondit James à sa place.

Il posa sa main sur sa tête et la colla un peu plus contre son torse, le petit garçon eut l'air un peu plus rassuré.

- « Dumbledore n'est pas encore arrivé ? » demanda Remus

- « Si » répondit la voix du vieux professeur derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent vers le vieux sorcier qui les accueillit avec un sourire un peu forcé. Il s'approcha de James et se pencha un peu pour arriver à la hauteur de Harry.

- « Bonjour » le salua-t-il chaleureusement « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bien » murmura le petit garçon en s'agrippant un peu plus à la robe de son père.

James caressa doucement ses cheveux et posa un baiser sur son front. Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius et Remus.

- « Tous les autres membres de l'Ordre nous attendent un peu plus profond dans le bois, je propose que nous les rejoignions. James, Lily… Vous viendrez quand vous aurez parlé à Harry d'accord ? » proposa-t-il.

- « D'accord » répondit Lily en souriant faiblement.

Sirius et Remus leur adressèrent un sourire et un petit geste de la main avant de s'éloigner avec le professeur Dumbledore. James soupira alors et Lily repéra une vieille souche de bois un peu plus loin.

- « Installe le là… » proposa la jeune femme à James qui hocha la tête et alla asseoir leur fils sur la souche.

Il s'éloigna de lui mais continua de lui tenir la main. Lily s'approcha alors de lui et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Harry. James et elle avaient décidé que serait elle qui expliquerait au petit garçon ce qui allait se passer, car James ne se sentait pas capable de trouver les mots justes pour ne pas effrayer leur fils. Lily posa une de ses mains sur la joue de son fils et se mit à sourire doucement.

- « Écoute moi bien mon chéri » commença-t-elle « Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important et il faut que tu comprennes bien tout, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « Voilà, il va se passer quelque chose de très important aujourd'hui… Tu sais déjà que tout le monde n'est pas gentil et qu'il existe des gens qui font du mal aux autres. Et bien aujourd'hui, nous allons punir un de ces messieurs. Il est très méchant et il faut l'empêcher de faire du mal, tu es d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « C'est très bien mon amour. Et pour faire arrêter ce monsieur de faire ces vilaines choses on va avoir besoin de toi »

- « De moi ? » s'étonna le petit garçon en regardant tour à tour ses deux parents.

- « Oui toi, mon ange » souffla Lily

- « Mais je suis trop petit ! »

- « C'est pour ça que tu ne seras pas tout seul ! Je serais avec toi tout le temps mon chéri, tu as entendu ? Tout le temps ! Je serais tout à côté et jamais je ne te laisserais tout seul, tu as compris ? »

- « Oui »

- « Et Papa sera caché un peu plus loin, il nous surveillera tous les deux. Mais il ne faudra pas dire qu'il est là, tu comprends ? ».

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

- « Et il y aura aussi Tonton Sirius et Tonton Remus et plein d'autre gens encore qui ne seront là que pour nous protéger tous les deux. Alors, tu vas juste rester près de moi et tu verras tout ce passera bien. Dès que ça sera fini on rentrera à la maison tous les deux.. »

- « Et Papa ? »

- « Je rentrerais un peu plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry » répondit alors James d'un air sûr de lui.

Lily échangea un regard grave avec son mari avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Harry.

- « Tout ira bien et même si tu as un petit peu peur, tu ne dois pas oublier que tu ne seras jamais tout seul. Mais je sais que tu es un grand garçon et j'ai confiance en toi, d'accord chéri ? »

- « Oui »

- « Je t'aime fort mon amour »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Harry » souffla James.

Le petit garçon les regarda alors tous les deux en souriant et tous les trois se retrouvèrent bientôt enlacés, Harry posant des baisers sur leurs joues. James s'éloigna alors et le petit garçon descendit de la souche. Lily lui prit la main et c'est ainsi que tous les trois prirent le sentier qui menait au cœur du petit bois. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore et les autres. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous réunis était en fait une petite clairière. Mais, malgré les rayons de soleil qui perçaient plus largement ici, Lily frissonna. Il régnait déjà une atmosphère de combat. Éparpillés par petits groupes ici et là, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se préparaient à la bataille qui allait suivre. La jeune femme apercevait non loin Debae qui discutait à voix basse avec Zac qui lui tenait la main tendrement. Arthur Weasley se trouvait non loin, avec Hagrid, Fol Œil et Kingsley qui vérifiait l'état de sa baguette avec soin. Partout autour d'eux, des sorciers et des sorcières engagés dans la lutte se lançaient des paroles de réconforts, quelques conseils et des avertissements. Minerva McGonagall s'entretenait avec Sirius et Remus d'un air grave. Sans doute les mettait-elle au courant de certains derniers détails. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient attentifs. Une dernière fois, le regard de Lily balaya la clairière c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il avait pris soin de se mettre à l'écart, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, mais l'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Severus Rogue, lui aussi, s'apprêtait à livrer bataille. La jeune femme ne parvint pas à contenir la bouffée de colère qu'elle ressentit en le voyant. James lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était encore espion pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cette traîtrise, ajoutée au comportement qu'il avait eu face au professeur Dumbledore lors de l'attaque de Poudlard n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère à son encontre. Mais la petite main tremblante de Harry dans la sienne la ramena à la réalité. Il fallait pour les quelques heures à venir, tirer un trait sur toutes les rancœurs et toutes les discordes. Elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre qu'à son fils et à le protéger. Tout le reste n'avait en définitive plus beaucoup d'importance.

Elle se pencha vers son petit garçon qui regardait tout autour de lui d'un air perdu. La jeune femme lâcha sa main pour pouvoir le rapprocher d'elle. Elle le sentit s'agripper doucement à sa jambe et elle caressa sa toute petite épaule pour le rassurer un peu. C'est alors que la jeune femme vit le professeur Dumbledore quitter le groupe de lycanthropes avec lesquels il discutait et venir se placer au centre de la clairière.

- « Votre attention s'il vous plait ! » lança-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent aussitôt et le silence tomba sur la clairière. Tous les membres de l'Ordre vinrent se placer en demi-cercle autour du vieil homme. Sirius et Remus vinrent se placer près de James qui s'était lui-même rapproché de Lily. Leurs mains se frôlaient et il ne fallut pas longtemps à leur doigt pour s'entrelacer.

- « Le moment est venu » commença le professeur Dumbledore et ces simples mots firent se tordre les entrailles de Lily.

Cette phrase était tellement lourde de sens pour elle…

- « Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai envoyé une lettre ouverte au Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui demandant de fixer un jour pour nous confronter et ce jour est enfin arrivé ! » reprit-il « Beaucoup d'entre vous ont dû se demander pourquoi je faisais cette annonce maintenant, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait plus tôt, pourquoi nous ne continuons plus la lutte comme nous l'avons toujours fait jusque là. La réponse est très simple les choses ont changées ! »

Un murmure surpris parcourut la petite foule de personnes massées dans la clairière. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres du vieux sorcier qui parlait avec une force et une conviction que l'on n'aurait pas soupçonnées chez un homme de cet âge. Il se dégageait de lui l'aura d'un vrai chef. En le voyant Lily sentait son courage grandir, il lui redonnait confiance en elle.

- « Il y a quelques années, une prophétie a été émise » lança le professeur et Lily sentit la main de James se serrer un peu plus fort dans la sienne. « Il a été prédit qu'un enfant, né à la fin du mois de juillet aurait le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et cet enfant, nous savons qui il est !» continua le professeur en désignant du doigt Harry qui s'accrocha alors à la jambe de sa maman.

A cet instant précis, Lily vit tous les membres de l'Ordre se tourner vers eux. Peu d'entre eux étaient au courant de la prophétie et tous fixait son fils avec de grands yeux ronds. Sans doute n'avaient-ils jusqu'à présent, pas fait attention à la présence d'un enfant dans la clairière. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry était très gêné de toute cette attention qu'on lui portait et tentait désespérément de se cacher derrière les jambes de sa maman.

- « Harry Potter s'est révélé être l'enfant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit craindre. » reprit Dumbledore « Ce petit garçon possède de grands pouvoirs et c'est grâce à lui que nous mettrons fin à cette guerre qui a trop duré. C'est pour lui que nous sommes tous présents ici, c'est pour nous assurer de sa sécurité et assister à la fin du règne de ce Mage Noir qui nous terrorise depuis trop longtemps. Oui, nous pourrons le vaincre car la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres a un point faible et nous l'avons trouvé ! »

A nouveau, tous les membres de l'Ordre redonnèrent leur attention au professeur Dumbledore dont le regard brillant était animé par toutes ses convictions les plus profondes.

- « Depuis son plus jeune âge, Tom Jedusor, la vraie identité de Lord Voldemort, a tout fait pour atteindre l'immortalité et il y est presque arrivé en effectuant des actes de Magie Noire particulièrement poussés. Il a trouvé le moyen de conserver hors de son enveloppe charnelle des morceaux de son âme qui devaient lui assurer la survie en toute circonstance. Mais encore une fois, Voldemort a sous estimé la volonté et la motivation de ceux qui veulent protéger ce qui est cher à leur cœur. Nous avons retrouvé ces morceaux d'âmes et nous les avons détruites ! »

De nouveaux murmures traversèrent la foule des membres de l'Ordre qui se mirent à parler entre aux à voix basse d'un air excité. Le professeur Dumbledore poursuivit alors son discours d'une vois ferme.

- « Compagnons de colère, compagnons de combat, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas invincible ! Nous avons les moyens de l'empêcher définitivement de nuire ! Nous avons le pouvoir de le faire cesser ses agissements ! Nous en sommes capables ! L'Amour vaut mieux que la Mort ! La compassion vaut mieux que la haine, la tolérance vaut mieux que le mépris et c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons le prouver ! »

Des exclamations jaillirent de la petite foule. Zac avait levé son poing au ciel d'un air décidé et le regard grave. Nombreux étaient les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient les yeux brillants, exaltés par le discours du vieil homme.

- « Merci à vous mes amis de m'avoir toujours soutenu, merci d'être resté à mes côtés et dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Vous avez fait le bon choix et vous pouvez être fier de vous ! Je sais combien vous êtes courageux, je sais combien vous êtes déterminés. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais notre cause à besoin de vous ! Demain sera un nouveau jour et pour cela il va falloir nous battre de toute notre âme et donner le meilleur de nous même ! J'ai une totale confiance en vous, vous ne m'avez jamais déçu et je sais que cette fois encore nous vaincrons ! La fin de la guerre et proche et ce sera grâce à vous ! Vous serez les héros de demain ! Vous serez ceux qui auront fait cesser cette guerre ! Vous serez ceux grâce à qui la paix sera revenue ! J'ai foi en vous, en votre loyauté et en votre courage !Et je n'ai aucun doute quand à l'issue de cette Bataille ! La Victoire est à portée de nos mains et ensemble nous nous en saisirons ! »

Un court silence suivit le discours du professeur Dumbledore qui fut alors saluer par des applaudissements, des cris et des exclamations exaltées. Lily sentait à côté d'elle son mari près à partir à l'attaque sur le champ. Elle-même se sentait bien plus confiante. Avec un homme tel que Dumbledore à leurs côtés, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun soucis à se faire.

- « Mes amis ! Mes amis ! » s'exclama alors le professeur Dumbledore. « Le moment de nous mettre en place est venu ! Vous savez tous ce que l'on attend de vous alors bon courage mes amis ! »

Dans le bruit des discussions et des commentaires de chacun sur le discours du vieil homme, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix quittèrent la clairière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne resta plus que Lily, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus et le professeur Dumbledore. Tous se regardèrent un moment, déterminés et Sirius prit la parole.

- « On a vu avec McGonagall, tu es avec nous James, on va te montrer où ont sera installé… » lança-t-il.

- « Très bien » souffla James.

Lily lâcha alors la main de son mari et s'éloigna un peu de son fils pour s'approcher de ses deux amis. Elle embrassa chacun sur la joue et leur murmura.

- « Faites attention à vous surtout » murmura-t-elle

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, occupe toi juste de Harry… » lui répondit Remus.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se tourna alors vers James qui prit son visage dans ses mains pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « On se revoit un peu plus tard à la maison, d'accord ? » souffla-t-il.

- « D'accord » parvint à articuler la jeune femme qui savait pourtant que rien n'était moins sûr.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front de son fils et lui adresser un clin d'œil.

- « Courage bonhomme ! » lui lança-t-il avant de se relever et de lui tourner le dos.

- « Courage Harry ! » lança Remus en souriant au petit garçon.

- « Tu verras ma petite crevette ! Tout ira bien ! » ajouta Sirius avec un petit rire forcé « Tu es un homme maintenant ! »

Harry les regarda d'un air étonné mais ne dit rien. James lui tournait toujours le dos et Lily voyait qu'il serrait fortement les poings. Sirius et Remus le rejoignirent alors et sans rien ajouter d'autre, les trois garçons s'éloignèrent sur le sentier. Pas une fois, James ne se retourna pas vers sa femme et son fils. Partir en laissant Harry aller aux premières lignes de ce combat devait être trop difficile à gérer pour lui, Lily le comprenait tout à fait. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparut au détour du sentier le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Harry.

- « Alors… » lui souffla-t-il « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'agripper une nouvelle fois à la jambe de sa maman.

- « Tu es un peu nerveux, c'est normal, mais ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien… » murmura le vieil homme.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas convaincu. Lily le remarqua tout de suite. Elle fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et le força doucement à relever la tête vers elle.

- « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit mon cœur ? » demanda-t-elle « Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. Papa et moi, on veille sur toi… »

Le petit garçon esquissa alors un faible sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore se releva vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Il va falloir entrer dans son jeu » expliqua-t-il. « Il faut lui faire croire que nous sommes venus négocier la fin de la guerre. Reste naturelle, demande lui d'épargner ton enfant, dis-lui qu'on pourra trouver un autre moyen… Fais lui croire qu'il a le contrôle des choses… »

- « D'accord » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Nous ne serons pas loin. James est à quelques mètres tout au plus et je serais un peu en retrait, ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes arrières. Ton seul soucis et de t'occuper de Harry. Le reste doit t'être totalement indifférent. »

Lily haussa les sourcils. Comment pourrait-elle se montrer indifférente à l'égard du reste des évènements alors que son mari et ses meilleurs amis y seraient mêlés ?

- « Je sais que c'est difficile » souffla Dumbledore « Mais tu ne dois être concentrée que sur Harry »

- « Je sais professeur » souffla la jeune femme.

Le vieux sorcier posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et les pressa doucement.

- « Nous allons réussir ! » lui assura-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et prit Harry par la main.

- « Allons-y professeur » souffla-t-elle.

- « Je t'en prie, suis moi… » lui répondit-il en la lâchant et en s'enfonçant à travers les arbres.

Lily le suivit sans dire un mot. La marche ne dura que quelques minutes pourtant la jeune femme avait l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Lorsque les arbres se clairsemèrent de plus en plus au point qu'ils furent sortis du petit bois, elle aperçut l'endroit où la Bataille aurait lieu. Elle savait qu'il s'agirait d'un cimetière mais réalisait maintenant à quel point cet endroit pouvait être morbide et lugubre. La main de Harry se contracta dans la sienne et la jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire désolé. Elle aurait tant voulu un autre destin pour son fils…

- « Tu te tiendras là bas, sous l'arbre » lança le professeur Dumbledore en désignant de son long doigt fin l'entrée du cimetière. James se trouve de l'autre coté du mur, à une distance d'environs cinq mètres. Pour ma part, je serais près de ce bassin là bas. La poche contenant la magie de Harry se trouve à l'intérieur. »

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Il est prévu que Lord Voldemort arrive de l'autre côté. Il a dit venir seul mais je ne le crois pas une seule seconde. » continua le vieux sorcier. « Dès que Voldemort sera éliminé, je veux que tu prennes Harry et que tu transplanes sans attendre. Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux et ton fils aura besoin de toi à ses côtés »

- « Oui » souffla Lily.

- « Courage ! Tout sera bientôt fini, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes… » murmura le vieux sorcier.

Il se mit alors à fixer sa montre et ajouta.

- « Il est temps de nous mettre en place ».

Lily ne prononça pas un mot, la main de son fils dans la sienne, elle se rendit lentement devant les hautes grilles du cimetière. La jeune femme avait beau savoir que partout autour d'elle se trouvaient, cachés, des membres de l'Ordre, elle se sentait seule. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit les grilles et se dirigea vers le bassin d'eau situé non loin. Lily, elle, s'engagea avec Harry dans l'allée ornée de fleurs blanches. La simple de vision de ces fleurs semblait absurde à la jeune femme. D'ici peu, on allait se battre ici… Rapidement, elle eut rejoint l'arbre sous le lequel elle devait attendre. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande tombe et s'accroupit devant Harry. Elle replaça un peu mieux le petit pull vert qu'il portait et caressa ses cheveux.

Le petit garçon la fixait de ses grands yeux verts et la jeune femme n'eut pas la force de soutenir son regard innocent. Elle préféra se relever et de se tourner vers la tombe. Distraitement, elle en lu l'épitaphe. Il s'agissait du caveau de la famille Jedusor… La tombe de son père. .. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait donné rendez-vous sur les restes de son père. La jeune femme frissonna. Harry placé devant elle, ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules, la jeune femme attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre un bruissement et de voir apparaître devant elle la longue et mince silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Instinctivement, Lily agrippa alors son fils et le força à se cacher derrière elle. Une peur sourde l'envahit alors, cette même peur qu'elle avait ressentit près de trois ans auparavant quand elle avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Elle sentait Harry trembler derrière elle.

- « Bonjour Mrs Potter » la salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle le fixait avec un regard noir et assassin. Il était celui qui voulait attenter à la vie de son enfant. Une bouffée de haine telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer ressentir monta en elle du plus profond de ses entrailles. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, toute la protection organisée autour de son fils aurait été totalement superflue…

- « Tu as l'air en colère » s'amusa le Mage Noir en souriant.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme garda le silence tout en posant sa main sur le manche de sa baguette, l'agrippant fortement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda tout autour de lui d'un air amusé, balayant du regard le cimetière qui avait l'air désert.

- « Cet endroit sent la magie à plein nez ! » siffla-t-il en balayant l'air d'un revers de main.

Lily eu du mal a déglutir. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ai ressentit toute la magie qu'on avait prélevé sur Harry et qui se trouvait caché non loin ? Auquel cas, c'était la majeur partie du plan de Dumbledore qui tombait à l'eau. Très stressée, la jeune femme parvint tout de même à articuler.

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler… »

- « Bien sûr que si ! » railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Nous savions l'un comme l'autre que notre adversaire ne viendrait pas seul ! D'ailleurs… »

Le Mage Noir leva sa baguette vers le ciel et une fumée verte en sortit, s'élevant doucement avant de prendre la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily aperçut des dizaines d'ombres noires sortant d'un peu partout, de derrière les arbres, de derrières les tombes, certaines enjambant des murets, d'autres se redressant de derrière un buisson tout simplement.

- « Ils sont tous là… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Jusqu'au plus petit de mes fidèles… »

A cet instant Lily aperçut un serpent énorme ramper près de ses jambes. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, se heurtant à Harry.

- « Il ne fera rien tant que je ne lui en donne pas l'ordre… » expliqua Lord Voldemort « Je voulais simplement qu'il assiste à ma victoire… »

La respiration de la jeune femme devint plus saccadée.

- « Et toi tu vas me faire croire que tu es venue seule ! » ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Son père… » cracha-t-il avec dédain en désignant Harry « doit bien se trouver quelque part non loin ! »

Lily sentit son petit garçon se mettre à trembler derrière elle. Elle préférait garder le silence plutôt que d'en dire trop. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails du plan du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Allons, ne soyez pas timides ! » s'écria alors Lord Voldemort aux absents « Montrez-vous ou bien vous êtes trop lâches pour vous présenter devant moi et mes fidèles ! »

Les mangemorts, tous cagoulés, s'étaient rapprochés de leur Maître, baguette en main, mais se tenaient à une distance raisonnable. Pourtant il était évident qu'ils avaient envie de se rapprocher. Sans doute avaient-ils eu des ordres…

- « Les toutous de Dumbledore sont-ils donc des couards ? » se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que Lily bouillait de rage de l'entendre parler ainsi.

C'est alors que Lord Voldemort la quitta des yeux et posa son regard sur un point un peu plus loin derrière elle. Poussée par la curiosité, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner à son tour. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout, droit et fier, sa baguette à la main et fixait le Mage Noir avec intensité.

- « Je savais que tu serais là ! » siffla Voldemort d'un air satisfait.

- « Tout comme je savais que tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse de venir seul… » lui répondit le vieux sorcier.

- « Il me semble que toi aussi tu ais des renforts ! » railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A cet instant, le professeur Dumbledore, d'un signe de la main, incita les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix à se lever. Ils étaient présents en demi-cercle derrière eux. Lily se sentit tout d'un coup bien moins seule et la présence de tous ces mangemorts devant elle lui paraissait un peu moins effrayante. Elle se sentait plus en confiance maintenant que tout le monde s'était montré. Ils jouaient en quelques sortes, cartes sur table.

- « Je vois que vous êtes nombreux… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Vous avez réussit à ralliez plus de monde que je ne le croyais. Mais peut importe car la seule chose qui compte pour moi ce soir c'est lui ! » ajouta-t-il fermement en pointant Harry de sa baguette.

Instinctivement, Lily serra un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main et se replaça de telle sorte que son fils soit caché par elle.

- « C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que nous… » ajouta-t-il avant de lever une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers le ciel.

Les entrailles de Lily se tordirent alors. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire et n'aimait pas cela du tout car elle savait qu'il était capable de tout. Une fontaine de lumière jaune jaillit alors de sa baguette, très haut dans les airs avant de retomber doucement formant une sorte de dôme tout autour d'eux. Bientôt ils furent enfermés dans cette espèce de demi globe lumineux, juste eux trois, Voldemort, Harry et elle.

- « Nous allons enfin passer aux choses sérieuses… » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, entraînant Harry avec elle.

- « Si tu étais venue ici pour négocier Potter tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne négocie rien ! Ce que je veux, je le prends ! »

- « Pas mon fils ! » hurla alors Lily, ce qui sembla surprendre le Mage Noir qui eut un léger sursaut avant de se mettre à sourire d'un air narquois.

- « Pas ton fils ?! » lança-t-il « Mais qui es-tu pour croire que tu arriveras à m'empêcher de faire ce que bon me semble ! Ton sale bâtard est le seul être vivant qui pourrait un jour être une menace pour moi ! Je me ferais une joie de le détruire ! »

- « Je ne te laisserais pas faire » lança Lily déterminée en le menaçant de sa baguette « Je suis prête à me battre ! »

Cette fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

- « Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Ta mort peut être évitée ! Donne moi ton fils et tu auras la vie sauve ! »

- « Jamais de la vie ! » cracha Lily de toutes ses forces.

- « Tu n'as pas les moyens de me faire le moindre mal ! Je suis invincible ! » lança Voldemort d'un air sûr de lui.

- « Vraiment ?! » demanda alors Lily « Vous ne perdriez pas un peu de votre immortalité si on tuait ce serpent qui vous suit partout comme votre ombre ? »

La jeune femme vit clairement l'éclair de surprise dans les yeux de son adversaire.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? » siffla Voldemort.

- « De vos morceaux d'âmes que vous avez caché un peu partout et que nous avons détruit ! » lança Lily en se redressant.

Elle avait beau être bien plus petite que lui, elle se tenait fièrement devant lui, son regard planté dans le sien.

- « Tu mens ! » siffla Voldemort, visiblement surpris et inquiet.

- « Absolument pas ! » s'écria la jeune femme « Le journal, la bague, le médaillon de la caverne… Nous les avons tous détruits ! »

- « Ce n'est pas possible ! » hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, excédé.

- « Vous n'êtes plus qu'un sorcier ordinaire ! » lui rétorqua alors Lily.

La jeune femme vit alors clairement le visage du Mage Noir blêmir de rage et le vit serrer encore un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main.

- « Tais toi ! » hurla-t-il « Tais toi ! Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et je vais le prouver ! »

Le Mage Noir lança un sort que Lily parvint à esquiver. Mais pour cela, elle avait du faire un pas de côté. C'était sans doute ce qu'attendait le Mage Noir car désormais, il se retrouvait devant Harry. Le petit garçon était debout, déboussolé et perdu, les larmes aux yeux. Il se tourna vers sa maman d'un air suppliant mais Lily était concentrée sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait levé sa baguette. Une rage folle émanait de lui, ses yeux rouges avaient un éclat meurtrier qui aurait terrifié n'importe qui. Il pointa sa baguette vers le petit garçon et hurla son sortilège avec hargne.

- « Avada Kedavra ! »

Lily réagit alors immédiatement, et visant son fils, elle lança également son sort.

- « Maximo Protego ! » hurla-t-elle.

Alors que son propre sort entourait son petit garçon d'une sorte de voile blanc transparent, le cœur de Lily cessa de battre. Il fallait que cela marche ! Elle aimait Harry tellement fort ! C'était son fils, son bébé… Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver malheur. Comme au ralenti, la jeune femme vit l'éclair vert du sortilège de Mort heurter la tête de son fils avant de provoquer un flash vert d'une telle intensité qu'il éblouit la jeune femme. Au ralenti toujours, elle vit son fils tomber en arrière, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds sous la surprise avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inerte. Terrifiée, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui et ne remarqua pas que le sort qu'avait lancé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'était, à la manière d'un boomerang, retourner contre lui et frapper de plein fouet. Tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux près de son petit garçon toujours immobile, le cœur prêt à exploser de chagrin, elle n'entendit pas le hurlement effroyable que poussa Lord Voldemort tandis que son corps se recroquevillait d'une façon macabre sur lui-même tandis que le dôme de lumière qui les séparaient tous deux des autres sorciers présents dans le cimetière se désagrégeait peu à peu.

Indifférente à la larve humaine de la taille d'un gros bébé, qui tressautait misérablement maintenant à l'endroit où se trouvait jusqu'alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lily prit son fils dans ses bras.

- « Harry ! » l'appela-t-elle en l'installant contre sa poitrine.

- « Maman… » souffla le petit garçon d'une voix faible.

Le cœur de Lily reprit une course folle. Il n'était pas mort ! Il lui avait parlé !

- « Écartes toi Lily ! » hurla alors la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

Plus par instinct qu'autre chose, la jeune femme se leva et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. C'est alors qu'elle vit la misérable larve qui se tortillait non loin d'elle. Elle fut saisit d'un frisson de dégoût. Ne voulant pas que Harry assiste à un spectacle aussi répugnant, elle cala sa tête contre elle, l'empêchant de regarder. Tout ce passa alors très vite. Le professeur Dumbledore sortit de sa cachette, baguette en main et l'air plus déterminé que jamais. D'un simple sort, qu'il ne prit même pas le peine de formulé, il frappa d'un éclair le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui mourut sur le champ. La larve qui avait été un homme se mit à tressauter encore plus, elle semblait comme prise de spasmes. C'était un spectacle répugnant et pourtant Lily n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. D'un coup de baguette, il fit sortir du bassin où elle était cachée, la poche contenant la magie de Harry. Elle était énorme, et flottait doucement dans les airs telle une gigantesque bulle de savon. Le professeur Dumbledore l'immobilisa au dessus de la larve et lui jeta un nouveau sortilège. La bulle se perfora alors et toute la magie qu'elle contenait se déversa violemment sur l'être qui gigotait sur le sol. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant et un sifflement strident puis le silence s'abattit sur le cimetière. A l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le Mage Noir, ne se trouvait plus maintenant qu'une informe masse grise inerte qui gisait macabrement.

- « C'EST FINI ! » cria alors Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

- « Nooooon ! Pas lui ! Pas mon Maître ! » hurla alors une voix de femme.

Bellatrix avaient quitté sa position et se ruait vers eux, désespérée.

- « Pas mon Maître ! »

Son cri était déchirant et Lily frissonna. Elle serra un peu plus fort son fils contre elle. Ses entrailles se serrèrent. De toutes parts, des mangemorts quittaient leur cachette pour accourir vers ce qu'il restait de leur Maître.

- « Tu vas me le payer ! » siffla Bellatrix avec une haine immense en direction de Lily qui fit un pas en arrière « C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! »

- « Va-t-en Lily ! » hurla le professeur Dumbledore en se mettant entre elle et la mangemort.

Sans se faire attendre, la jeune femme se mit à courir. Le cimetière raisonnait maintenant de cris de rage, de douleur, et de victoire. Tout comme les mangemorts, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sortaient de leurs positions et se précipitaient dans la zone des combats pour se battre contre des mangemorts qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Arrivée aux grilles du cimetière, Lily se retourna vers les combattants, inquiète et effrayée. Les sorts fusaient déjà tout autour d'elle. La jeune femme serra alors très fort Harry contre elle. Le petit garçon se mit alors à gémir et la jeune femme se pencha vers lui. C'est alors avec horreur qu'elle constata qu'il était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et que son visage était recouvert de sang qui coulait abondamment.

- « Oh non ! » souffla-t-elle en tapotant sa joue de sa main pour le faire réagir, mais le petit garçon resta inerte. « HARRY ! » s'écria alors Lily.

La tête du petit garçon tomba en arrière et ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites. Lily sentit son cœur cesser de battre, sa gorge était sèche, sa respiration inégale. Son fils était en train de perdre le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Affolée, la jeune femme jeta un dernier regard au cimetière, cherchant son mari, mais ne trouva pas James. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, cela aurait été bien trop dangereux, c'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle transplana, le cœur prit dans un étau. Presque aussitôt, elle se retrouva devant sa maison. Son fils serré contre son cœur, elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea à grands pas dans le salon. Océane, qui se trouvait dans le canapé se leva immédiatement et devint blême en apercevant le petit visage ensanglanté de Harry.

- « Dobby ! Fais monter les enfants dans la chambre de Syrielle et ils ne doivent descendre sous aucun prétexte ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

- « C'est 'Ry ? » s'exclama Syrielle qui faisait mine de s'approcher à son tour, mais l'elfe de maison la rattrapa par le bras et la maintint en arrière. « MAMAN ! » hurla alors la petite fille.

Mais Lily n'était pas en état de répondre à sa fille. Elle sentait dans ses bras Harry partir. Il perdait le peu de force qu'il lui restait à une vitesse impressionnante et la jeune femme avait très peur. Océane se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de James et Lily s'y engouffra. La pièce avait été totalement réaménagée par Océane. Le bureau avait fait place à un lit sur lequel la jeune femme posa son fils qui avait perdu toute ses couleurs. Son regard était vitreux et il respirait de plus en plus mal.

- « Par Merlin, Harry ! Tiens bon mon cœur… » supplia Lily tandis que Océane s'approchait d'eux avec la poche qui contenait le peu de magie du petit garçon qui n'avait pas servi à anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Océane prit délicatement le bras de Harry et, comme elle avait appris à le faire pour l'occasion elle planta la perfusion dans ses veines. Lentement, les gouttes de magies irisées glissèrent à l'intérieur du tube pour entrer dans le corps du garçonnet affaibli. Elle le brancha également à un appareil qui se trouvait non loin. L'engin comportait un cadran sur lequel une échelle était inscrite. Une petite aiguille indiquait le taux de magie qui restait au petit garçon. Une ligne rouge y était inscrite. En dessous de cette barre, le manque de magie dans le corps d'un sorcier était mortel. Harry se situait pour l'heure à deux barres en dessous de cette limite.

Lily étouffa son cri de détresse en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Océane était elle aussi devenu blême. Elle agrippa la poche de perfusion et la pressa.

- « Coule plus vite bon sang ! Coule plus vite ! » murmura-t-elle au liquide qui glissait dans les tuyaux relié au bras du petit garçon.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Lily prit la main de son fils dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle les pressa doucement contre le dos de sa main et ferma très fort les yeux.

- « Je t'en prie Harry… » souffla-t-elle en réfrénant un sanglot « Mon bébé, je t'en supplie ! Bats-toi ! Ne pars pas… »

Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, mais son petit garçon était toujours inanimé et aussi blanc que les draps dans lesquels il était couché.

- « Harry… » supplia une nouvelle fois la jeune femme avant de poser une autre baiser sur la main de son fils.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'aiguille qui indiquait que Harry se rapprochait du seuil au-delà duquel il serait hors de danger.

- « C'est bien mon ange ! » l'encouragea la jeune femme « Encore un effort mon amour ! »

Harry lutta pendant quelques minutes encore avant que l'aiguille ne passe enfin le seuil fatidique. Lily avait cru mourir des centaines de fois pendant ces quelques instants, mais désormais son cœur était libéré d'un poids. Son petit garçon allait survivre.

La jeune femme soupira violemment et tomba à genoux devant le lit de son fils. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa sortir le trop plein de larmes.

- « Merci Merlin… Merci » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit alors Océane poser une main sur son épaule. Lily se retourna vers elle et sécha ses larmes du dos de sa main. Elle n'avait pas encore le droit de craquer.

- « Il est toujours blessé » souffla Océane d'une voix blanche.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle se retourna vers Harry , elle avait eu tellement peur. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que son amie avait quitté la pièce et fut un peu surprise de la voir revenir avec une petite bassine et un gant de toilette.

- « On va nettoyer sa plaie » murmura-t-elle simplement.

Lily acquiesça et lui prit le gant des mains. Délicatement, elle entreprit de nettoyer le visage de son fils. Plus elle ôtait le sang qui avait recouvert son petit visage, plus elle était rassurée. Le petit garçon n'avait en définitive qu'une petite cicatrice sur le front. Elle était fine et avait la forme d'un éclair. C'était elle qui saignait si abondamment, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très profonde. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- « J'ai eu si peur… » murmura-t-elle en reposant le gant dans la bassine.

- « Une blessure à la tête saigne toujours beaucoup » se contenta de répondre Océane en s'installant de l'autre côté du lit.

Harry, bien que toujours évanoui semblait être apaisé. Les gouttes de magie lui faisaient du bien, ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur et sa respiration était redevenue normale. Mais son taux de magie n'en restait pas moins anormalement faible. Lily caressa son bras doucement.

- « Il va se remettre » murmura Océane en fixant le petit garçon.

Lily ne répondit pas, son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

- « Alors ? » demanda alors Océane d'une voix timide

Lily releva la tête vers elle. Son amie avant vraiment l'air impatiente et inquiète. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé au cimetière…

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, le plan de Dumbledore a marché » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Océane.

- « Oui, il ne fera plus de mal désormais » confirma Lily.

- « Et comment ça se passe maintenant là bas ? »

Lily soupira.

- « Dès que les mangemorts ont vu que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres étaient à terre, ils se sont rués sur nous. A ce moment là les membres de l'Ordre sont sortit de leur cachette et la Bataille a commencé. Je ne suis pas restée, il y avait des sorts qui fusaient partout, j'avais trop peur que l'un d'entre eux le touche… » souffla la jeune femme en fixant son petit garçon.

Les deux femmes restèrent alors silencieuses. Toutes les deux savaient que le combat était encore loin d'être terminé. Elles avaient maintenant toutes les deux la même crainte, celle de perdre un être cher partit se battre pour ses idées. C'est alors que Lily fit son choix.

Elle fixait toujours son fils qui reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs, il allait bien, c'était un petit garçon solide, il se remettrait très bien de tout cela. Sa présence à ces côtés, maintenant qu'elle était assurée qu'il allait bien n'était plus indispensable. Elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front.

-« Je suis si fière de toi mon amour… Tu es si courageux » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle se redressa alors et plongea son regard décidé dans celui de son amie.

- « Il faut que j'y retourne ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Océane en se levant à son tour.

- « Ils se battent encore là bas ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! » répondit Lily.

- « Non ! Tu ne peux pas retourner là bas voyons ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Harry va bien ! Je sais que tu veilleras bien sur lui… »

- « Lily ! »

Mais la jeune femme n'écouta pas son amie et quitta le bureau de son mari avec la ferme intention de transplaner dès qu'elle aurait posé un pas hors de la maison. Elle entendit Océane lui courir après et la sentit la rattraper par le bras, la forçant à se retourner. Elles étaient désormais toutes les deux au milieu du salon désert. Dobby avait éloigné les enfants comme on le lui avait demandé. Lily regarda son amie qui la regardait d'un air grave.

- « Ton rôle là bas est fini Lily ! » lui lança la jeune femme « Tu as fais ce qu'on attendait de toi, tu ne dois pas y retourner ! »

- « Mais ils se battent encore ! »

- « Je sais ! Et ça me tue aussi de les savoir en danger, mais bon sang Lily ! Tu dois rester ici ! »

- « Je ne peux pas ! » s'exclama la jeune femme qui avait cessé de réfléchir « Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire ! Si ça se trouve, je peux les aider… »

- « Ou te faire tuer ! » cria Océane « James ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te laissais partir et qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais non plus ! »

- « Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! » lui rétorqua Lily en se dégageant de son étreinte « Je sais me défendre ! »

Elle se mit alors à courir en direction de la sortie.

- « Lily ! » l'appela Océane qui courait à sa suite.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà dehors. Elle s'apprêta à transplaner, fermant les yeux pour bien se concentrer sur sa destination. Mais au moment où elle aurait dû partir, rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois mais n'y arriva toujours pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, elle se trouva face à Océane qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Entre elles deux, flottait un petit morceau de parchemin que Lily prit. Elle le déplia et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine et penchée de James. Son cœur de serra et elle lu le mot de son mari à voix haute.

- «_ Mon cœur,  
Je t'aime plus que tout, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit c'est pour ça que je t'ai jeté un sort de repoussement. Ne m'en veux pas, je sais que tu as peur pour moi mais je sais que cette fois j'ai vraiment tout fait pour protéger ma famille. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais de cette bataille, mais sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aime à tel point que s'en est presque indécent. Dis à nos merveilleux enfants que je les aime de tout mon cœur et à Harry combien je suis fier de lui.  
Je vous aime, James_ »

Les mains de Lily se mirent à trembler de colère et de crainte tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- « C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-elle.

Un sanglot lui souleva la poitrine. Il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça ! Il lui avait jeté un sort pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre. Il allait affronter le danger seul. Ce mot ressemblait trop à un adieu pour que la jeune femme ne soit morte d'angoisse. Il lui avait écrit cette lettre comme s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas revenir de ce combat. Il était donc partit à l'attaque avec en tête l'idée qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. La vue de Lily se brouilla et elle sentit de lourdes larmes couler sur ses joues.

- « Non… » sanglota-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main d'Océane prendre la sienne doucement, mais la jeune femme la repoussa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Elle ne voulait pas que James meurt, elle voulait le voir revenir sain et sauf comme il le lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas de ce message qu'elle froissait dans sa main et dont chaque mot lui brisait le cœur… Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de pouvoir le perdre…

- « JAAAAAAAMES ! » hurla-t-elle avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James avait vu Lily regarder avec inquiétude tout autour d'elle, Harry serré dans ses bras, pendant un moment qui lui avait semblé beaucoup trop long. Le jeune homme n'avait pas réussit à détacher son regard d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais pu se lancer corps et âme dans la bataille qui commençait s'il n'était pas sûr que sa femme et que son fils seraient hors de danger. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin transplané le jeune homme avait soupiré de soulagement. Il avait bien fait de lui lancer ce sort de repoussement avant qu'ils ne quittent leur maison. Il s'était ainsi assuré qu'elle ne reviendrait pas se battre. Il avait donc l'esprit totalement libre, il n'avait plus la crainte de la voir blessée ou pire. Il allait pouvoir ne penser qu'à sa tâche.

Un rapide regard autour de lui, lui apprit qu'on se battait déjà avec acharnement dans ce cimetière. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, tout le monde était déchaîné. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient prêts à tout pour gagner, les mangemorts n'avaient plus rien à perdre. La disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exacerbé les sentiments de chacun. James ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait pourtant de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Voir le Mage Noir réduit à cause d'un sort qui se retournait contre lui, à n'être plus qu'une insignifiante larve avait quelque chose d'irréel, tout comme le fait qu'il ait été exterminé par les pouvoirs magiques de son fils. Il avait beau savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus si proche de l'immortalité maintenant que ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits par leurs soins, il n'en restait pas moins cette idée persistante dans son esprit que rien ne parviendrait à venir à bout de ce monstre et pourtant…

Pourtant, Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Ses mangemorts eux par contre étaient toujours là, plus vivants que jamais et se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'ont ceux qui ont tout perdu. On se battait dans le cimetière avec une intensité rare et d'une violence inouïe. James tourna la tête et aperçut près de lui, Sirius et Remus qui semblaient tout aussi déterminés que lui. Ensemble ils se mirent à courir pour se rapprocher de la zone des combats.

Le professeur Dumbledore se battait toujours en duel contre Bellatrix Lestrange. La jeune femme avait retiré sa cagoule de mangemort et était terrifiante. Ces yeux étaient rougis, ses cheveux défaits volaient autour de son visage comme un soleil noir. Elle avait dans le regard de la haine à l'état pur, mais aussi une peine immense. Elle pleurait la perte de son Maître. Elle se battait avec rage, ne ménageant pas son adversaire.

Mais elle était l'une des seules. Parmi les autres mangemorts, certains étaient déjà lancés à corps perdu dans la bataille et menaient la vie dure à certain membres de l'Ordre mais d'autres hésitaient clairement à se lancer dans le combat. Après tout c'était compréhensible. Ils avaient encore un échappatoire : la fuite.

Bellatrix devait être arrivée au même constat, car, sans cesser de lancer des sorts au professeur, elle se mit à hurler à ses collègues.

- « Battez vous ! Battez vous, bande de lâches ! »

- « Ils ne veulent plus se compromettre ! » lui rétorqua Dumbledore

- « NON ! Battez vous pour l'honneur de notre cause ! Pour notre Maître ! »

- « Ton Maître est mort ! » lança le professeur en esquivant un sort qui alla frapper une tombe un peu plus loin qui explosa sous la violence du coup.

- « Tant qu'il restera des gens qui seront fidèles à ses idées nous devons continuer la lutte ! » hurla Bellatrix avec rage « C'est pour ça que nous devons nous battre ! Tous les mangemorts qui fuiront maintenant, je jure de les retrouver et de les tuer un par un de mes mains ! »

Elle avait vraiment l'air menaçante, et James frissonna. Cette femme était la plus terrifiante qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

- « Je vais m'occuper d'elle ! » lança Sirius avec virulence en incurvant vers le professeur Dumbledore.

James savait que laisser partir son ami était une erreur. Il était aveuglé par la haine qu'il vouait à sa cousine. Il voulait se venger de tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir, il voulait la punir d'avoir osé menacer ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de le retenir car un sortilège lui frôla la joue. James s'arrêta et fixa celui qui lui avait lancer le sort. Le mangemort était cagoulé, James ne vit pas son visage. Mais il tremblait et avait l'air peu sûr de lui. Il devait sans doute s'agir d'une nouvelle recrue.

Toute son attention fut alors entièrement accaparée par ce duel qui commençait entre lui et le mangemort. James était indéniablement le plus fort des deux, mais le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne reculait devant aucune bassesse, devant aucun coup bas. James tentait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire en essayant autant que possible de ne pas toucher un de ses collègues par inadvertance.

Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Remus lancé lui aussi dans un dur duel contre un mangemort qui lui donnait visiblement du fil à retordre. Analysant la situation, James se rendit compte que les membres de l'Ordre avait en majeur partie encerclés les mangemorts. Le jeune homme se déplaça donc légèrement sur sa gauche et incita son adversaire à le suivre. Le jeune mangemort se laissa entraîner et se retrouva bientôt bloqué contre le mur d'enceinte du cimentière. James lui lança alors un sort de ligotage, lui entrava les jambes et les mains, le bâillonna et le bouscula d'un coup de coude. Le mangemort s'effondra lourdement sur le sol meuble et bien que gesticulant énormément, il ne parvint pas à se relever. James le laissa alors. Ainsi, il ne représentait plus aucune menace. James embrasa du regard le cimetière et repéra un mangemort qui s'apprêtait à attaquer par derrière un des lycanthropes de l'Ordre. Le jeune homme se rua vers lui et voyant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui lancer un sort, il opta pour la méthode la plus primaire. Il lui décrocha un coup de poing qui le heurta en pleine mâchoire. Le mangemort vacilla, surpris par cette attaque ce qui permit à James de l'assommer d'un sort de sa composition. Le lycanthrope qu'il avait sauvé se retourna vers lui pour et lui adressa un regard de remerciement. James vit alors son regard changer et devenir grave, il se retourna alors, baguette en main, mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sort qu'on lui lança et qui le percuta dans sa poitrine.

Sous la violence du coup, le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé. Il fit un pas en arrière, heurta une tombe et tomba en arrière. Il sentit sa tête frapper quelque chose de dur sur le sol. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la douleur. Immédiatement, il roula sur le côté et lança un sort à son attaquant qui le reçut dans le genoux et qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. James se releva enfin. Sa tête se mit à le lancer douloureusement et sa vision fut floue pendant longtemps. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et passa sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il sentit alors un liquide rouge et poisseux coller à sa main, il grogna et appuya fort sur sa blessure pour tenter de faire cesser l'hémorragie. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas bien et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. On se battait toujours à corps perdu autour de lui et il ne pouvait rester inactif.

Il était inquiet pour ses amis et les chercha parmi la foule des combattants. Pendant quelque seconde, il ne distingua même pas de quel camp étaient les personnes qu'il voyait se battre. Seule la silhouette massive de Hagrid se détachait du lot. Mais c'est avec horreur que le jeune homme vit le Garde Chasse de Poudlard être frappé par trois sorts différents. Le demi géant vacilla en poussant un hurlement déchirant. Dans un dernier réflexe, il se rua vers ses trois attaquants, en renversant un sur son passage. Le mangemort heurta violemment le sol au moment où Hagrid tombait à genoux sur une tombe en marbre qu'il abîma grandement sous le choc. James se précipita vers lui. Le demi-géant se laissa glisser sur le sol et James se pencha sur son visage.

- « Hagrid ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « J'ai mal… » souffla le demi-géant

- « Je sais… » répondit James « Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Tu vas recevoir un sort perdu ! »

- « Je… pas… bouger » parvint à articuler Hagrid.

- « Il faut que tu fasses un effort ! » le supplia James en lui prenant le bras et en tirant pour le traîner un peu.

Mais c'était peine perdu, il était bien trop lourd. Un sort frappa la tombe sur laquelle Hagrid se tenait à moitié projetant alentour des éclats de pierre. James sentit un des morceaux le frapper en plein visage et en voyait d'autre rebondir sur le corps de Hagrid. Le jeune homme, malgré sa douleur se releva alors et jeta un sort à son collègue. Il le fit léviter avec difficulté. La masse était importante et Hagrid n'était pas en état de faire le moindre effort. Difficilement, il parvint pourtant à l'entraîner hors de la zone des combats. Tandis qu'il l'allongeait le long du mur dans un endroit qu'il espérait abrité des combats. James le déposa aussi doucement que possible, mais le moindre mouvement lui était douloureux. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps, aucune notion de ce qui se passait. Il avait tout juste conscience du bruit assourdissant qui régnait autour de lui, des mouvements brusques et fugaces des combattants et toujours cette même odeur qui s'élevait de la terre. L'odeur de la boue, mêlée au sang, l'odeur de la sueur, l'odeur des corps brûlés par des sortilèges… L'odeur de la mort et de la peur tout simplement.

James regarda autour de lui et aperçut au loin Bellatrix. Elle avait changé d'adversaire. Elle ne se battait plus avec le professeur Dumbledore mais s'était lancée dans un duel acharné avec Sirius. De là où il se trouvait, James ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Mais à la manière dont se mouvait les deux combattants, il devina qu'ils étaient blessés. Sirius gardait un de ses bras plaqué contre son corps et ses mouvements étaient raides et manquaient de rapidité. Le jeune homme fut très inquiet pour son ami car il savait à quel point sa cousine était brillante en combat singulier. Il décida alors d'aller lui prêter main forte.

Il sauta par-dessus une tombe et se mit à courir vers lui. Mais Sirius se trouvait à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait en cet instant. Il devait donc zigzaguer parmi les combattants en évitant les sorts qui fusaient partout. Certains mangemorts lui lançaient des sorts qu'il ne parvenait à éviter que de justesse en se cachant derrière tout ce qui lui offrait un abri relatif. Cela rendait sa progression difficile et bien plus lente qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Les rapides regards qu'il lançait à son ami lui indiquaient qu'il peinait de plus en plus. La seule chose qui rassurait le jeune homme était que Bellatrix aussi semblait souffrir de blessures diverses qui diminuaient ses réflexes.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était posté pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, il entendit une voix.

- « JAMES ! A terre ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de Remus, James n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'accroupit immédiatement. Il sentit un sort lui frôler le crâne. Il se releva et se retourna. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un mangemort qui ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à le voir. Il recula un peu avant de se retourner et se mettre à courir.

- « Hey ! » cria James en partant à sa poursuite.

Remus qui se trouvait un peu plus loin se rua aussi dans sa direction. A eux deux, James avait la conviction qu'ils l'attraperaient. Le mangemort avait beau être agile et preste, ils étaient deux contre lui. Grâce à ses dons de lycanthropes, Remus fut le premier à agripper le bras du mangemort et le força à s'arrêter. Le mangemort se stoppa net, et le jeune homme le força à se retourner. C'est alors que James, qui les avait rejoint, remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur l'homme encagoulé. Il portait sur le bras droit une sorte de gant en argent qui scintillait quand un rayon de lumière tombait dessus. Il fut un peu éblouit quand l'éclat le frappa en plein œil, il dû détourner le regard. Remus également et c'est à cet instant que le mangemort en profita pour tenter de prendre la fuite. Mais Remus le tenait toujours fermement. Pour se dégager, le mangemort se mit à se démener et avant que James n'ait pu réagir, il avait agrippé le visage de Remus pour le forcer à le lâcher.

Le cri que poussa le lycanthrope à cet instant fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de James. Remus lâcha le mangemort et cacha son visage de ses mains et poussant toujours ce hurlement de douleur terrifiant. James ne pensa pas une seule seconde à rattraper le mangemort qui s'enfuyait. Il s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son bras.

- « Remus ?! »

- « Sa main… C'était de l'argent ! » souffla le jeune homme dans un murmure rauque.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama James, stupéfait.

Il connaissait les effets de l'argent sur son ami, Remus leur avait souvent raconté les douleurs qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps entrait en contact avec le métal. Il s'inquiétait alors de voir son ami immobile. Il l'entraîna derrière l'arbre qui lui avait déjà servit d'abri et força son ami à écarter ses mains de son visage. Il fut surpris de voir que son ami lui résistait.

- « Ne fais pas l'enfant Remus ! » gronda James en insistant.

Son ami cessa toute résistance et le jeune homme poussa un cri horrifié. Le visage de son ami était gravement brûlé sur une large moitié et avait considérablement rougit et gonflé. De grosses cloques commençaient apparaître.

- « Ça va aller ! » grogna Remus.

- « Tu plaisantes ? » s'écria James.

- « Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour ça ?! » cria son ami « On a besoin de nous ! »

Il se mit alors à courir un peu plus loin et James l'imita. Il reprit la direction de l'endroit où Sirius malmenait toujours sa cousine. James se mit à courir dans les allées du cimetière aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Son crâne le lançait douloureusement et il avait mal dans le bras et dans les côtes. Mais il avait trop de choses à penser. Il dû faire un grand saut pour ne pas marcher sur un corps étendu sur le sol. Il eut juste de le temps de reconnaître un des lycanthropes que Remus avait ramené avec lui de sa mission. Il était mort et cela lui serra les entrailles. Il dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas y penser. Alors qu'il courrait vers son ami, un autre corps s'effondra non loin de lui. James n'eut pas la force de regarder, mais espérait qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que James rejoigne Sirius.

De près, son ami apparaissait en bien plus mauvais état qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son bras gauche était hors d'usage et sa chemise était déchirée, montrant de larges brûlures sur son torse. Un peu de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche et une légère cicatrice lui barrait la joue. En face de lui, Bellatrix n'était pas en meilleure santé. Tous les deux avaient dans les yeux ce regard déterminé qui ne disait à James rien qui vaille.

- « C'est bon ! Je suis là ! » lança James en menaçant à son tour Bellatrix de sa baguette.

- « NON James ! » hurla soudain Sirius à la grande surprise de son ami « C'est une affaire entre elle et moi ! »

- « Mais non ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! » siffla Bellatrix en lui lançant un sort que James évita en faisant un bond sur le côté.

- « Tire toi James ! » lança Sirius d'un air mauvais.

- « Et te laisser seul avec cette folle furieuse ?! » cria James « Jamais ! »

- « Comme c'est mignon !! Le petit Sirius a besoin d'un garde du corps ! » railla Bellatrix.

Furieux, Sirius lui lança un sort qui ne fit que la frôler.

- « La colère t'aveugle ! » se moqua Bellatrix.

- « TAIS TOI ! » hurla Sirius.

James n'était pas rassuré, son ami n'était pas dans son état normal et sa cousine avait raison, cela l'aveuglait. Plus que jamais il était déterminé à rester se battre à ses côtés. Il se lança donc dans le duel. A deux, ils eurent rapidement le dessus. Bellatrix était très forte mais ne pouvait pas se battre sur deux fronts à la fois. James ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'elle fit alors. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, c'était trop tard. Bellatrix les avait attiré un peu plus loin et avait rejoint Rodolphus et son frère. James grimaça. Sirius et lui se retrouvait en infériorité numérique, mais cela n'entacha pas sa détermination à se battre. Il désirait plus que tout les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts et malgré tous leurs efforts, James et Sirius furent rapidement submergés par les assauts. Ils avaient renoncé à attaquer et ne faisaient que se défendre. James savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas durer indéfiniment comme cela. Il fallait que des renforts leurs viennent en aide, sinon, il ne donnait plus cher de leurs peaux.

Et apparemment, Merlin avait entendu ses appels car trois membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix arrivèrent pour les aider. Cette bouffée d'air pur fit du bien à James qui sentait le courage lui revenir. Fol Œil qui se tenait à ses côtés lui redonnait confiance. Il était après tout l'un des meilleurs aurors de sa génération. Les sorts fusèrent de plus belle. Le combat était acharné, il n'y avait pas une seconde de répit. Les coups n'étaient pas retenus et du côtés des mangemorts les sorts impardonnables étaient monnaie courante.

James donnait du fil à retordre à Rabastan Lestrange quand un cri le fit sursauter. Un des membres de l'Ordre venu leur prêter main forte venait de s'effondrer, mort, dans les bras de Fol Œil. Rodolphus Lestrange tenait encore sa baguette tendu vers sa victime, l'air satisfait d'avoir éliminé son adversaire plutôt que l'inverse. C'est alors que James vit sur le visage de l'auror que ce dernier ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni. Tout se passa en quelques secondes. James vit l'auror se saisir de sa baguette et la diriger vers le mangemort. Un sortilège d'un rouge sombre sortit de sa baguette et frappa Rodolphus. Pendant un instant, James se demanda si le sort avait fonctionné car rien ne se produisit. Mais peu de temps après, le teint de Rodolphus devint blême et il se mit à tousser violemment crachant de fines gouttelettes de sang. James fut très surpris et ne fut pas le seul. Pendant quelques secondes, tout cessa autour d'eux. Rodolphus tourna difficilement sa tête vers Bellatrix qui le regardait d'un air horrifié avant de fermer les yeux et de s'écrouler sur le sol.

- « Nooooooooon ! » hurla Bellatrix.

Son cri était un déchirement. Elle fixa son mari pendant un moment sans bouger puis finalement, sembla réaliser ce qui venait de ce passer. C'est les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle releva la tête et se planta devant les trois membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient devant elle. Seule contre Sirius, Fol Œil et James, elle ne perdait pas sa stature fière et droite. Alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle brandit sa baguette dans leur direction.

- « Vous êtes content ? » cracha-t-elle « Vous croyez peut être que vous valez mieux que moi ? Vous les avez tué ! Mon Maître et mon mari ! Vous êtes exactement pareil que moi ! »

James tressaillit. Ses mots sonnaient bien plus juste à ses oreilles que ce qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il se sentait mal désormais de voir cette femme qu'il avait pourtant haït de toutes ses forces, pleurer la mort de son mari devant lui.

- « Rends toi Bellatrix ! » lança Fol Œil d'une voix grave « Tu n'as aucune chance face à nous trois ! »

- « Plutôt mourir ! » cracha violemment Bellatrix en séchant ses larmes du dos de sa main.

- « Ça peut s'arranger ! » s'écria alors Sirius en menaçant sa cousine d'un air mauvais.

James eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

- « Sirius ! Arrêtes ! » l'intima-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami devenir un assassin sous ses yeux et sans réagir. Quelle que soit la haine qu'il vouait à sa cousine, il ne pouvait pas la tuer.

- « Reste en dehors de ça ! » lui répondit Sirius sans quitter Bellatrix du regard. « Elle a fait de notre vie un enfer, elle a tué des innocents, elle a menacé nos familles ! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

- « Ne dis pas ça ! » cria James qui était vraiment inquiet.

- « Ça te plairait bien de me tuer Sirius ! » lança Bellatrix d'un air mauvais.

- « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! » lui cracha le jeune homme avec haine.

- « Tu n'en est même pas capable ! » siffla ironiquement la jeune femme dont les larmes continuaient à inonder son visage.

- « Tu crois ça ! » grogna Sirius avec rage.

Il tendait sa baguette dans sa direction et semblait plus déterminé que jamais.  
Il ne faisait aucun doute à James que son ami allait le faire. Comme paralysé, il ne savait quoi faire. Il était totalement perdu dans cet échange entre son meilleur ami et la mangemort. Il n'était plus qu'un spectateur impuissant. Au moment où le jeune homme leva sa baguette et commença à murmurer son avada kedavra, James vit la mangemort sourire ironiquement.

- « Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! » siffla-t-elle.

James la vit alors poser sa propre baguette contre sa tempe et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, elle s'était lancé à elle-même le sortilège de Mort. Elle s'écroula sur le corps de son mari, un sourire ironique aux lèvres et les yeux toujours ruisselants de larmes.

- « Noooon ! » hurla Sirius en fixant le corps inerte de sa cousine. « Non ! Je voulais la tuer ! Je voulais ! »

James, sentit alors Fol Œil le bousculer et saisir son ami par les épaules. Il le secoua violemment en criant.

- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! »

James était choqué par cette scène. Les propos de son mai tout comme la réaction de Fol Œil, tout le surprenait. Il ne parvenait plus à faire clairement la part des choses. Il avait mal, il avait froid malgré le soleil qui brillait au dessus de sa tête, il n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ces morts, tous ces blessés autour de lui, pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il restait encore des mangemorts qui n'avaient pas fui ou qui n'avaient pas été neutralisé. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre pied. Il devait encore faire un effort, et se battre jusqu'au bout.  
Fol Œil secouait toujours Sirius qui semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

- « Ce n'est pas fini ! Alors on y retourne ! » s'écria l'auror en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

On se battait toujours de l'autre côté du cimetière. En courant parmi les allées, le souffles courts, l'esprit embrouillé, James fit à peine attention aux blessés des deux camps qui gisaient sur le sol en poussant des râles de douleurs et de souffrances. Un peu plus loin, on voyait clairement qu'un combat avait lieu. En s'approchant, James aperçut Remus qui tentait de repousser les assauts de Fenrir Greyback. Le jeune homme était dans un sale état. Une plaie à sa tête saignait abondamment sur son visage brûlé. Il était pâle et une de ses jambes était recouverte d'une très longue estafilade. Il n'était pas le seul à se battre. Le professeur Dumbledore tenait en joue trois mangemorts dans un combat acharné. Voyant que Sirius se rendait en direction de Remus, James décida d'aller prêter main forte au Directeur de Poudlard. Il lança un sort à l'un des attaquants qui poussa un cri de douleur et trébucha sur une pierre. Il tomba droit sur James qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter. Ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrière. James sentit ses jambes heurter quelque chose de dur et se sentit tomber. Il y eut un craquement terrible et une douleur à la jambe foudroya le jeune homme juste avant que son dos ne heurte la surface dure et froide d'une pierre tombale

Le jeune homme eut un haut le cœur et une violente nausée. De toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il repoussa le mangemort qui lui était tombé dessus sans douceur. La tête de son adversaire heurta une pierre avec un bruit sourd et le mangemort s'évanouit. James risqua un coup d'œil à sa jambe et grimaça. Elle avait un angle très inquiétant. Le doute n'était pas possible, elle était brisée. Le moindre mouvement lui coûtait, il se força pourtant à se relever en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas rester en dehors des combats. Il devait se battre à tout prix. Il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas participer au combat. Prenant appui sur la tombe sur laquelle il avait basculé, il se releva difficilement.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du lieu du duel entre le professeur Dumbledore il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui. Lorsque cette personne passa à sa hauteur, le jeune homme reconnut Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard se dirigeait droit vers le professeur Dumbledore et James sentit la colère le gagner. Quoiqu'en dise Dumbledore, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ceux qui avaient trahi et plus que jamais, il craignait que Rogue n'attente à la vie du vieux sorcier. Cette pensée lui était intolérable. Aussi vite que sa jambe brisée le lui permettait, il se traîna jusqu'à eux. Le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parut aussi vieux qu'en cet instant. Il avait l'air exténué et pourtant devant lui, ses adversaires qui n'étaient plus que deux, semblaient tout aussi éreintés que lui. Lorsque Rogue vint se poster près de Dumbledore, il y eu un moment de flottement parmi les mangemorts.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » hurla l'un des mangemorts à son ancien collègue.

-« Je me bats ! » lui répondit Rogue en lui lançant un sort que le mangemort esquiva malgré sa surprise.

James aussi était étonné, il devait bien l'avouer. Il ne prit pourtant pas le temps d'y réfléchir et maintenant qu'il était plus près il lança un sort aux mangemorts. Il ne les toucha pas, mais parvint à faire perdre son masque à l'un d'entre eux. Il reconnut alors McNair qui, lança un sort à l'aveuglette dans sa direction. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas visé et avait manqué sa cible car pour l'heure, James n'était pas en mesure d'esquiver quoique se soit.  
Devant lui, le combat était rude. A deux contre deux, il était plus équitable. Mais le sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous était instable. James voyait Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore se rapprocher dangereusement d'une tombe béante. Il aurait voulu les prévenir, mais le vacarme assourdissant de la bataille aurait couvert ses appels et il se serait fait repérer alors qu'il était à découvert. C'est donc avec angoisse qu'il regarda ses deux collègues reculer vers le danger et c'est impuissant qu'il aperçut Rogue trébucher dans le trou béant. Surpris, Rogue qui se sentait partir tenta de retrouver l'équilibre mais en vain. Il aurait sans doute chuté de plusieurs mètres si le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas retenu son bras d'un geste ferme. Malheureusement, pour sauver le jeune homme, le vieux sorcier avait dû baisser sa garde et c'est la faille dont se servit McNair. Le mangemort lança un sortilège de la Mort qui frappa le vieux sorcier. Avec horreur, James vit le professeur Dumbledore pousser un cri muet avant de tomber dans la tombe béante tandis que Rogue se redressait, évitant la chute.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le cimetière. Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour du jeune homme. Tout était totalement irréel. James ne voulait pas croire ce que ses yeux venaient de voir. Rogue eut la présence d'esprit de réagir plus vite et jeta un sort violent à McNair qui se retrouva à son tour, face contre terre. James que cette intervention avait tiré de sa torpeur, jeta un sort au second mangemort qui se retrouva pétrifié.

Tout sembla alors très calme autour d'eux. Trop calme. James tenta de s'asseoir et gémit tant cet effort lui coûta. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et menaça de sa baguette la personne qui se tenait près de lui, mais la rabaissa bien vite. Il s'agissait de Remus qui le fixait d'un air grave.

- « Ça va ? » souffla-t-il

- « Dumbledore est mort… » murmura James.

Comme si le fait de prononcer ses simples mots rendait la chose plus réelle, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer.

- « Quoi ? » s'écria Remus

- « Je ne pouvais rien faire… » ajouta James, dépité.

- « Personne n'y pouvait rien… Il y a eu tant de morts… » murmura le lycanthrope.

- « Qui ? » demanda James.

- « Greyback à tuer Fol Œil… » souffla Remus d'un air accablé. « Il était venu me prêter main forte… »

- « Et Sirius ? » s'inquiéta James.

- « Avec Kingsley ! Ils vont appeler les renforts… C'est fini James, c'est fini ! »

James ne comprit pas d'abord de quoi son ami lui parlait.

- « Ils sont tous neutralisé ou se sont enfuit… » compléta Remus « On a plus rien à faire ici ! »

- « C'est fini ? » demanda James, incrédule.

- « Fini » murmura son ami d'un air las.

James le regarda quelque seconde avant de s'agiter.

- « Harry ! » lança-t-il « Il faut que je rentre… »

Il tenta de se relever mais retomba sur le sol.

- « Il faut que je le vois ! je veux le voir ! » s'énerva-t-il

- « Du calme James ! Tu es blessé ! » lui recommanda Remus en lui tendant la main.

James la saisit et se releva en grimaçant.

- « Je dois rentrer ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi forte qu'il le pouvait.

- « Tu n'es pas en état de transplaner ! » lui répondit Remus.

- « Je veux rentrer ! » hurla James.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda alors Sirius d'un air inquiet tandis qu'il accourait vers eux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- « Je veux voir Harry ! » lui lança James.

Il voulait voir son fils et s'assurer par lui-même qu'il allait bien. Maintenant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui ici, il ne pouvait pas rester sans savoir si son petit garçon était sain et sauf.

- « Rentrons alors ! » déclara Sirius d'un air grave. « Appuie toi sur moi ! »

James passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami tandis que Remus l'aida à se maintenir debout.

- « Vite… » supplia James dont l'inquiétude le rongeait maintenant que son esprit n'était plus occupé par la bataille.

Il se sentit alors partir et quitter ce cimetière de malheur. Il aurait le temps de penser à tous ces évènements plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait que s'assurer que ceux qu'il aimait n'avaient rien.

L'arrivée fut très douloureuse. Il poussa un cri quand sa jambe blessée toucha le sol. Il n'entendit pas Sirius lui dire de prendre son temps et il le lâcha pour se rendre seul comme il le pouvait vers sa maison. Il aperçut Océane qui était assise sur le seuil. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et se mit à crier.

- « LILY ! Ils sont là ! »

James la vit alors courir dans sa direction et passer devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Quelques secondes après, il entendit Sirius grogner de douleur tandis que sa femme s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant. James, lui continuait à avancer. Il vit alors Lily arriver sur le seuil. Elle était très pâle et avait l'air grave. Elle vint vers lui d'un pas déterminé et sans que James n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il sentit la main de sa femme s'écraser sur sa joue avec force. Sous la violence du coup, sa tête tourna. Il sentait parfaitement sur sa peau la trace brûlante des doigts de Lily. Très doucement, il tourna la tête vers celle qu'il l'aimait et qui le fixait, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- « Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » le menaça-t-elle d'un air grave tandis que ses larmes se mettaient à couler.  
James hocha la tête. Il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille. Fatigué par les efforts qu'il fournissait pour rester debout, il vacilla.

- « James ! » hurla alors la jeune femme se dépêchant de le soutenir.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le fixa avec inquiétude.

- « Ça va aller… » murmura James « Comment vas Harry ? »

- « Il est hors de danger ! » répondit la jeune femme qui pleurait toujours.

Soulagé, James se sentit mieux. Mais ses forces le quittaient et il sentit qu'il devenait lourd et que Lily ne pouvait plus le soutenir. Il sentit Remus venir l'aider. Rassuré car il se savait entre de bonnes mains, James s'autorisa à s'évanouir.


	152. Chapter 152

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Note : **J'ai terminé de rédiger cette histoire en mai 2007. Il n'y a donc dans cette fiction **AUCUNE INFORMATION **concernant **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si par hasard j'avais deviné quelque chose, c'est que je possède un Troisième Œil très efficace !

Par respect pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de lire le tome 7, je vous demande de ne faire AUCUNE ALLUSION au septième tome dans vos reviews… Ne gâchez pas le plaisir de ceux qui ne savent pas lire l'anglais svp !

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent cinquante et un : La guerre est finie**

_  
« La guerre est finie  
Tes mauvais rêves aussi  
(…)  
Quand je te vois  
Je suis fier de toi,  
De ton sang et de ta chair  
(…)  
La guerre est finie »  
Indochine_

Sirius sentait qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Peu à peu, il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait tout autour de lui. Il avait très mal au bras, la douleur le prenait du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule. Son torse aussi le brûlait fortement. Il poussa un soupir avant de tourner légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Les yeux toujours clos, il essayait de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Une sensation agréable attira alors son attention. Sa main droite tenait quelque chose de tiède et de doux. Quelque chose de fin et de léger glissait aussi sur sa peau le chatouillant par moment. Curieux, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière naissante dans la pièce l'éblouit un peu, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à s'habituer à la luminosité. Délicatement, il baissa la tête en direction de sa main droite et se mit à sourire.

Le contact qu'il trouvait si agréable n'était rien d'autre que la main d'Océane dans la sienne. La jeune femme était assise sur un siège près de son lit. Elle avait l'air de dormir, la tête posée sur son coude replié sur son matelas. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient autour de son visage inquiet et se posaient en partie sur son bras à lui ce qui le chatouillait à chacune de ses respirations. Sirius la regarda un moment. Elle avait l'air stressée et inquiète. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués, elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir depuis son retour.

Il s'était écoulé une nuit depuis l'arrivé de Sirius, James et Remus dans la maison des Potter. Sirius gardait peu de souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait le souvenir d'Océane se jetant dans ses bras en pleurant, puis de James s'évanouissant, maintenu par Lily et Remus. Il avait aidé à le porter jusqu'à son bureau, transformé provisoirement en infirmerie, et l'avait couché dans un lit près de celui où Harry dormait, très pâle. Sirius s'était effondré peu de temps après. Il s'était endormi presque aussitôt, sous le coup combiné de la fatigue et de la potion qu'on lui avait fait prendre pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Ce qui l'avait arrangé.  
Sirius ne voulait pas penser à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas repenser à la Bataille. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas ne jamais en reparler, mais pour l'heure il ne voulait pas le faire. Exprimer avec des mots ce qui s'était déroulé là bas rendrait le choses bien plus réelles et donc bien plus douloureuses. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il avait juste eu le temps d'entendre Remus apprendre à Océane et Lily le bilan des premiers morts et les larmes des deux jeunes femmes étaient l'écho de celles qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de laisser couler.

Un profond soupir souleva son torse, tiraillant sa poitrine blessée et il laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

- « Tonton ? »

Sirius fut très surpris d'entendre le murmure de son filleul. Doucement il se redressa autant qu'il pu dans son lit et aperçut en face de lui Harry qui se tenait assis dans son lit et lui adressait un petit signe de la main. Il avait l'air très fatigué et de larges cernes lui mangeaient le visage, mais il souriait. Les tuyaux de ses perfusions s'agitaient en même temps que sa petite main.

Délicatement, Sirius retira sa main de celle de sa femme et lui rendit son salut. En observant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient les deux seuls éveillés et que Lily ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Il était encore très tôt, par la fenêtre, le soleil se levait à peine. Il se remit à fixer son filleul.

- « Fais encore dodo ! » lui chuchota-t-il doucement.

Il s'inquiétait de voir l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait le petit garçon. Mais Harry lui fit non de la tête.

- « J'ai pas sommeil… » lui répondit-il.

Sirius se mit à sourire et à cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Lily entra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son fils vers qui elle se rendit aussitôt. Doucement, elle caressa sa tignasse brune et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- « Maman, Tonton Sirius il fait plus dodo ! » lui appris le petit garçon d'une voix un peu trop forte pour le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- « Chut… » souffla la jeune femme « Papa et Tonton Remus dorment encore »

Harry posa alors sa main sur sa bouche d'un air amusé. Sirius se mit à rire doucement. Bien que fatigué, le petit garçon gardait sa joie de vivre, ce qui était très rassurant. Le jeune homme vit son amie se tourner vers lui et lui adresser un sourire et sentit également Océane se réveiller près de lui. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle. La jeune femme se redressa alors et se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait confiant mais ne rencontra que ses grands yeux rougis et inquiets.

- « Coucou… » murmura le jeune homme.

- « Oh Sirius ! » souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle le regarda d'un air triste.

- « J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là et que je ne peux même pas te prendre dans les bras sans te faire mal ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda un court instant avant de lui tendre son bras valide.

- « Viens quand même ! » lui dit-il.

- « Mais… »

- « Viens … » insista-t-il en lui prenant la main.

La jeune femme se laissa convaincre et vint doucement l'enlacer et caler sa tête contre son cou. Sirius grimaça sous la douleur, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait passé de cette étreinte qui lui faisait autant de bien au moral qu'à elle. Pourtant, quand elle le serra un peu plus fort, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de gémir.

- « Pardon ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en faisant mine de vouloir se relever, mais Sirius la retint aussi fermement que possible.

- « Non, reste ! Ça vaut le coup… » souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- « J'ai eu si peur de ne pas te voir revenir » murmura Océane

- « Je sais… »

La jeune femme se détacha alors de lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

- « Tu as très mal ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Je vais survivre… » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

- « Tu as plutôt intérêt ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Comment vont les filles ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en réalisant que depuis la veille, il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à ces petites princesses.

- « Elles sont stressées. Quand je lui ai dit que tu étais revenu, Lalyh à absolument voulu te voir mais je ne voulait pas qu'elle te voit endormi, elle aurait eu trop peur… Et puis les autres ont besoin de repos »

Sirius hocha la tête. A cet instant, un grognement dans le lit de Remus leur appris que le jeune homme venait de se réveiller. Il fut suivit de près par James. Sirius consentit à laisser sa femme aller voir si leur ami lycanthrope allait bien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en face de lui où Lily s'évertuait à ignorer son mari qui se redressait dans son lit. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Il connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle en voulait beaucoup à James de l'avoir empêché de retourner sur le lieu de la Bataille par son sort de repoussement, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne réussirait pas à lui en vouloir longtemps. C'est surtout parce qu'elle avait eu très peur qu'elle lui en voulait tant et cela s'estomperait rapidement. En cet instant, Lily était assise sur une chaise et pelait une pomme pour Harry qui la regardait avec gourmandise.

- « Tiens mon chéri… » lui murmura-t-elle en lui tendant le fruit.

- « Marci maman ! » répondit joyeusement le petit garçon

- « Si tu as envie de quelque chose, tu m'appelles d'accord ? »

- « C'est valable aussi pour moi ? » demanda James d'une toute petite voix.

Sirius se mit à sourire tandis que Lily lançait un regard noir à son mari qui se recroquevilla un peu.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que tu le mérites ! » grogna la jeune femme en se levant tout de même pour aller le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme tendit la main et sa femme s'en saisit. Elle avait toujours l'air sévère.

- « Souris moi… » supplia James

Lily esquissa un petit sourire qui n'était pas convainquant.

- « Je préfèrerais un petit sourire qui montre que tu m'aimes... » souffla le jeune homme.

Cette fois, la jeune femme rendit les armes et offrit à son mari un vrai sourire. Elle se pencha même pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sirius se mit à rire doucement, il avait eu raison de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses deux amis. 

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors et Dobby fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il s'inclina bien bas avant de prendre la parole.

- « Les jeunes maîtres et les demoiselles Black se sont réveillés… » couina-t-il « Ils demandent à voir leurs mamans… »

- « On arrive ! » lança Océane en quittant le chevet de Remus, imitée par Lily.

- « Où sont-ils ? » demanda James.

- « Chez nous » répondit Océane « On a pensé qu'il valait mieux les éloigner de l'agitation qui régnait ici »

- « On revient bientôt. » ajouta Lily tandis que les deux jeunes femmes quittaient la pièce.

Sirius se redressa alors de sorte à se retrouver assis sur son lit. Il observa ses deux amis un moment. James avait la jambe prise entre deux attelles et sa tête portait un lourd bandage. Remus quand à lui avait le visage recouvert d'une pâte verte épaisse.

- « On fait une belle équipe d'estropié ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

Ses deux amis lui rendit son sourire.

- « Papa ! » lança alors la petite voix de Harry.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ? » demanda James en se tournant vers son fils.

- « Je peux te faire un câlin ? »

Sirius fut très amusé par le sourire éblouissant qui illumina le visage de son ami.

- « Bien sûr ! Mais attends… Tu ne peux pas sortir de ton lit à cause de tous tes tuyaux ! »

Le jeune homme entreprit alors de se lever, ce qui n'était pas une chose aisé car il ne pouvait pas du tout s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Après de nombreuses péripéties et grimaces de douleur, le jeune homme parvint pourtant à se glisser dans le lit de son fils. Celui-ci vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui et James le serra tendrement. Il enfouit son visage dans la tignasse de son fils. Sirius savait combien son ami avait attendu cet instant, où il pourrait enfin serrer son fils dans ses bras sans avoir la crainte au ventre en se disant que ce serait peut être la dernière fois. Maintenant, Harry était hors de danger, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre la vie de tous les petits garçons de son âge. 

Harry se dégagea alors des bras de son papa, mais resta tout près de lui.

- « Tu as un gros bobo ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant sa jambe.

- « Oui ! Il va falloir faire réparer mes os ! Je sens que ça va être horrible » grimaça-t-il.

- « Et Tonton Remus aussi il a mal ! » continua Harry en se tournant vers le lycanthrope « T'as la figure toute verte, Tonton ! »

- « Je sais ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Et moi ? Tu t'en fiches ? » demanda Sirius d'un air faussement vexé.

- « NON ! » s'écria le petit garçon en se mettant à genoux sur son lit « Toi t'as mal au bras ! »

- « Gagné ! »

- « Et moi j'ai ça ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en relevant les mèches de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, révélant ainsi la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui s'y trouvait.

- « Ouais ! Une cicatrice comme les vrais hommes ! » lui répondit Sirius en souriant.

James quant à lui attrapa son fils par la taille et l'incita à se recoucher.

- « Tu es surtout encore très fatigué et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces jeune homme » souffla-t-il en le rallongeant à ses côtés.

- « Oui parce que mon aiguille elle est trop en bas ! » ajouta le petit garçon en désignant l'appareil qui mesurait la quantité de magie qui se trouvait dans son organisme.

- « Oui, elle est bien trop bas… » approuva James.

- « Il faut qu'elle soit tout là haut ! » lança Harry.

- « Oui »

- « Faut que je dormes beaucoup alors ! »

James se mit à rire et posa un baiser sur son front. Harry se glissa alors contre son père et passa son petit bras sur son torse. Le jeune homme caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils. Un silence calme se propagea dans la pièce. La pièce était calme et cela leur faisait du bien à tous. Mais ce fut de courte durée car peu de temps après, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Mais à la place de voir revenir Océane et Lily, Sirius fut surpris de voir entrer Mrs Pomfresh et deux jeunes femmes qui portaient l'uniforme des élèves guérisseuses.

- « Mrs Pomfresh ? » lança le jeune homme, incrédule « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

- « Je suis venue ici pour vous soigner messieurs ! » déclara l'infirmière avec fermeté « C'est une des disposition qu'avait pris le professeur Dumbledore avant la Bataille… »

Les yeux de la sorcière devinrent d'un seul coup tristes et embués tandis qu'elle évoquait le professeur, mais elle se reprit vite, ses fonctions d'infirmières reprenant le dessus face à des blessés. Elle secoua sa tête et renifla un peu avant de se tourner vers le lit de Harry où James se trouvait toujours.

- « Messieurs Potter ! » lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en plaquant ses poings sur ses hanches « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à deux dans ce même lit ? »

- « Je voulais voir mon Papa… » lui répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix en se blottissant un peu plus contre James qui enlaça sa taille en souriant doucement.

Sirius vit alors l'infirmière perdre son air sévère, et se laissait attendrir par la petite figure désolée du petit garçon.

- « Il voulait voir son Papa… » répéta James en affichant un petit sourire en coin et un air satisfait.  
Sirius se mit à rire. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour faire fléchir la redoutable infirmière, il voulait en profiter à fond.

- « Et bien nous allons vous ausculter comme cela ! » décréta l'infirmière. « Mesdemoiselles, vous avez vous aussi du travail… » lança-t-elle à ses deux aides qui prirent chacune la direction d'un des deux lits restants.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Lizzie » lança la jeune guérisseuse qui s'approcha de lui.

- « Sirius… » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Vous préférez que je commence par soigner votre bras où vos brûlures ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Honnêtement ça m'est égal ! » répondit Sirius.

- « Très bien, on va commencer par les brûlures alors. Vous allez devoir m'aider à ôter votre T-shirt… »

- « Ça va être problématique ! » murmura Sirius en s'exécutant tout de même.

Il grogna de nombreuses fois avant de se retrouver torse nu devant le jeune femme qui tenait dans sa main un pot rempli d'une crème qui sentait fort.

- « Ça risque de piquer un peu » prévint la jeune femme en appliquant un peu de crème à la base de son cou.

Sirius dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier tant la sensation était désagréable.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez vous habituer » lui assura la jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de le soigner.

Sirius prit alors de grandes inspirations pour tenter de supporter les picotis. Cela marcha et après quelques secondes, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il entendit alors James se faire sermonner par l'infirmière.

- « Je vous en prie Mr Potter ! Votre fils n'a pas fait tant d'histoire pour prendre sa potion ! »

- « Mais elle a un goût infect ! » rétorqua le jeune homme.

- « Oh ! Vous vous attendiez peut être à de la Bierraubeurre ? » ironisa la sorcière en lui tendant une nouvelle fois son gobelet.

- « Allez Papa ! C'est pour te guérir ! » lança Harry.

Sirius se mit à sourire et il entendit la jeune guérisseuse rire doucement à côté de lui. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Lily et Océane entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Le regard noir que sa femme lança à la guérisseuse qui s'occupait de lui n'échappa pas au jeune homme et cela le fit sourire.

- « Vous êtes déjà là Mrs Pomfresh ! » s'étonna Lily en s'approchant de l'infirmière

- « Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu réunir ma petite équipe » répondit la sorcière « Et maintenant que vous êtes là, pouvez-vous convaincre votre mari de se soigner convenablement ? »

- « Bonjour mademoiselle… » lança alors Océane.

Sirius détacha son attention de ce qui se passait du côté de son meilleur ami et se retourna vers sa femme qui malgré son sourire poli avait été assez sèche.

- « Bonjour… »

- « Je vais m'en charger » lança Océane en récupérant le pot de crème qu'elle tenait dans la main « Allez donc aider votre collègue avec Remus… »

- « Mais… »

- « Je saurais me débrouiller, merci ! » trancha Océane.

La jeune femme n'insista pas et les laissa seuls. Sirius lança alors à sa femme un sourire amusé.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle appliquait à son tour la pommade sur ses blessures.

- « Tu n'étais pas obligée d'être aussi sèche… » murmura-t-il

- « Je n'aime pas qu'une autre femme puisse passer ses mains sur toi ! » souffla Océane d'un air sévère.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement.

- « Dis le tout de suite si tu n'aimes pas que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de toi… » grogna-t-elle.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ma belle » répondit Sirius en posant la main de son bras valide sur sa joue.

Il caressa doucement son visage de son pouce et la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Sirius se sentait bien. Il ne voulait pas penser au passé, il ne voulait pas encore se plonger dans le futur. Il voulait juste pour le moment profiter de ce calme qui pour le moment était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le bruit de la porte se refermant brisa le silence qui régnait dans la chaumière de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Son écho se répercuta sur les murs, s'amplifiant et faisant frissonner Minerva McGonagall. Tout semblait tellement vide dans cet endroit et savoir qu'elle ne l'y reverrait plus jamais lui serra le cœur. Le professeur Dumbledore allait vraiment beaucoup manquer à la Communauté en général, à ceux qui le connaissait en particulier. Mais au moins, il était mort en combattant pour ses idées, il avait vu mourir devant lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il savait en les quittant qu'il laissait derrière lui un monde où la paix serait très prochainement de retour et Minerva savait que c'était une mort bien plus digne de lui que de mourir de vieillesse dans un lit d'hôpital.

Elle ne pu cependant s'empêcher de soupirer violemment. Toutes ses belles pensées ne soulageaient que trop peu la peine et le chagrin qui l'avaient envahi. C'était eux qui la fatiguaient bien plus que les quelques blessures qu'elle avait eut lors de la Bataille. Elle avait juste eu à faire un rapide saut à Ste Mangouste pour se faire soigner et avait refuser de rester quelques heures en observation. Elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour cela. C'était pour cela qu'elle se trouvait ici, si tôt le lendemain de la Bataille. Sans attendre davantage, elle ralluma d'un sort le feu dans la cheminée et s'approcha du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle murmura le mot de passe que le vieux sorcier avait pris soin de lui confier avant de partir au combat. Elle entendit distinctement le cliquetis lui indiquant que la porte n'était plus verrouillée, mais hésita tout de même à entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait le sentiment de troubler l'intimité de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Mais elle lui avait promis de revenir ici si jamais il lui arrivait malheur et elle entendait bien tenir sa promesse.

Elle entra donc doucement dans le bureau. Rien n'avait changé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant car la veille à la même heure, son propriétaire s'y trouvait encore, réglant des ''affaires très importantes'' suivant ses propres dires et c'était ces document que Minerva avait la charge de récupérer. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce moment quand, le professeur avait demandé à lui parler et privé et lui avait alors fait promettre de revenir aussitôt que possible après la bataille dans cet endroit, de récupérer les papiers qui se trouveraient dans le troisième tiroir de son bureau et de les emmener de toute urgence au Ministère.

Minerva se demandait si Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas toujours su au fond de lui que cette Bataille serait sa dernière. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Penser à cet homme qu'elle avait tant admiré lui était douloureux et pour le moment elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller. Elle aurait tout le temps qu'elle souhaiterait pour soulager sa peine et faire son deuil une fois que tous serait définitivement réglé. Elle fit quelques pas dans le bureau et son regard fut attiré par le perchoir sur lequel Fumseck la regardait, immobile. Minerva aperçut de lourdes larmes perler sur son pelage. L'animal avait l'air infiniment triste, tout comme l'était la sorcière en cet instant. Elle s'approcha du volatile et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête.

- « Tu le sais déjà pas vrai ? Que ton maître nous a quitté… » murmura-t-elle en caressant ses plumes doucement.

Le phœnix se redressa alors, fier et majestueux et se mit à pleurer et à chanter. Son cri était doux et mélodieux, et bien que triste, il posa un peu de baume sur le cœur de Minerva. Elle l'écouta chanter de longues minutes, sentant son chagrin devenir moins lourd à porter. Bien sûr, elle savait que la mort de Dumbledore était une perte immense, mais le vieux sorcier n'aimait pas se plaindre de son sort et il aurait été le premier à dire que d'autres sorciers brillants le remplaceraient et que tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir et de l'amour dans ce monde, cela valait la peine de se battre. Le chant de Fumseck redonna courage et espoir à Minerva. Elle tira de la poche de sa robe un mouchoir et essuya son visage ruisselant des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas sentit couler et prit une grande respiration.

- « Merci Fumseck » souffla-t-elle doucement.

L'oiseau continua à chanter mais Minerva se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle n'oubliait pas la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce. Elle se rendit donc derrière le bureau et se pencha pour ouvrir le troisième tiroir. Elle y trouva, soigneusement rangé et plié une lourde liasse de parchemins. Tout était parfaitement ficelé. Une feuille s'en détacha pourtant et tomba doucement sur le sol. Minerva se pencha pour la ramasser et reconnut sur le morceau de papier son prénom. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil directorial, posa la liasse de parchemin sur le bureau et déplia le message à son intention. L'écriture du professeur Dumbledore était inimitable et elle la reconnut aussitôt. Elle le lu silencieusement, comme recueillit, avec pour seul son brisant le silence, le chant mélodieux du phœnix.

« _Très chère Minerva,_

Si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est que je ne suis pas revenu de la Grande Bataille… J'espère simplement que mon plan à réussit, que Harry va bien et que nous ne comptons pas de trop lourdes pertes. J'espère être parti la conscience légère et le cœur tranquille de laisser derrière moi un monde plus en paix qu'à l'heure où j'écrit ces mots.

Minerva, tu trouveras ci-joint, des documents originaux signés de ma main. Ils doivent parvenir dans les plus brefs délais au Ministère, car les choses ne sauraient rentrer à leur juste place si la Justice de notre Communauté n'en a pas connaissance. Il va de soit que je te laisse le soin de confier ceci au magistrat qui te sembleras le plus intègre et le plus amène de comprendre l'importance que pourront avoir ces quelques déclarations sur les décisions qui seront prises. Amélia Bones me semble convenir, mais je te laisse en décider, j'ai une totale confiance dans ton jugement.

Parmi les documents que je te confie se trouve une attestation de ma part affirmant que Severus Rogue est un agent double pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'il s'est vaillamment battu pour notre cause. Tout ceci rachète largement le fait qu'il ait la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras. J'y ai joint une liste des missions qu'il a effectué pour nous ainsi que les informations qu'il nous a fournit et qui nous ont permis de faire reculer Lord Voldemort.

Tu trouveras également un acte de notaire attestant que je lègue aux lycanthropes la maison que je leur avait prêté. Libres à eux d'en faire ce que bon leur semble, je sais qu'il sauront en faire bon usage.

Il y a également tous les documents attestant de mes démarches pour redevenir le directeur de Poudlard. J'y ai inscrit ton nom. Je veux que tu mène cette dernière bataille contre le Ministère jusqu'au bout. Je t'ai désigné comme mon successeur et je ne souffrirais pas que Dolorès Ombrage conserve plus longtemps le poste qui te revient de droit.

Pour finir, tu trouveras un parchemin où je raconte en détail ce qui s'est passé le soir où Poudlard à été attaqué. Je n'attaque pas Narcissa Malefoy en justice et j'ai demandé à ce que toutes les charges contre elle soient annulées. Elle ne voulait que protéger son fils, personne ne peut lui en vouloir pour cela. Elle se trouve chez mon frère et Drago a été placé dans un orphelinat moldu par les bons soins de Kingsley. Fait en sorte que la mère retrouve son fils, trop de familles ont été brisées par cette guerre, inutile d'en ajouter une de plus. Le jeune Drago ne reverra sans doute jamais son père qui n'est pas prêt de quitter Azkaban, il serait injuste de le séparer de sa mère.

Minerva, je te laisse également le soin d'organiser mes funérailles. Je n'ai aucune exigence particulière si ce n'est d'être enterré dans le parc de Poudlard. Ce sera ma seule et unique volonté et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle pourra être réalisée. J'ai aimé cette école de toute la force de mon âme, j'y ai passé de très belles années et j'y ai vécu de belles aventures. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu y rester plus longtemps en tant que Directeur, mais j'espère pouvoir y rester éternellement, par le souvenir du moins.

Ne me pleurez pas trop, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme qui a eut une vie bien remplie. Il faut aller de l'avant et reconstruire tout ce qui aura pu être détruit par cette guerre et j'espère qu'un jour, tous les sorciers vivront en harmonie et qu'on enseignera cette guerre à Poudlard comme la dernière opposant une même communauté dont les membres se haïssaient entre eux parce qu'ils étaient différents.

Dis de ma part à Harry qu'il est un petit garçon formidable et qu'il est fort dommage que je n'ai pas pu le suivre tout au long de sa jeune vie. Cet enfant est prometteur et je le sens destiné à faire de grandes choses. Félicite de ma part James et Lily pour le courage dont ils ont fait preuve en me faisant confiance bien que la vie de leur enfant était en danger. Assure tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix de ma fierté à leur égard. Prenez tous soins de vous.

Votre dévoué serviteur.  
Albus Dumbledore. » 

Minerva replia avec soin le morceau de parchemin et le glissa dans une des poches de sa robe. Elle essuya une nouvelle fois les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux durant la lecture de cette lettre. Albus était réellement un grand homme, il avait vraiment pensé à tout. Minerva prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était investi d'une nouvelle mission, et elle entendait bien la mener à son terme. Elle récupéra la liasse des précieux parchemins et fit apparaître avec une facilité déconcertante malgré sa fatigue un petit sac en cuir noir. Elle y rangea soigneusement les documents et cala le sac sous son bras. Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et se rendit vers l'unique fenêtre du bureau. Fumseck continuait toujours à chanter et elle lui adressa un pâle sourire avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

- « Va, tu es libre » lança-t-elle à l'oiseau « Albus n'aurait pas aimé que tu te retrouves en cage… Va où bon te semble ! »

Le phœnix la regarda un petit moment, cligna des yeux et hocha la tête dans un signe discret de remerciement. Puis majestueusement, il déploya ses immenses ailes aux plumes chatoyantes et les battit dans un mouvement ample et fluide. Il s'envola doucement et vola vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il quitta le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix sans cesser de chanter. Minerva le regarda partir et s'éloigner vers l'horizon sans bouger. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon, son chant cessa et elle sentit sa peine devenir plus grande. Elle courba les épaules et c'est d'une humeur bien plus chagrine qu'elle referma soigneusement la fenêtre. Elle se retourna doucement et embrassa du regard une dernière fois le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle esquissa un faible sourire ému avant de quitter la pièce. Elle était soulagée de quitter ce bureau, trop de souvenirs y étaient rattachés.

Minerva s'apprêtait à éteindre le feu avant de quitter la chaumière quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Elle sursauta et encore trop plongée dans les souvenirs de la Bataille de la veille, elle brandit sa baguette en direction de la personne qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- « Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama Rita Skeeter d'une voix aigue tandis qu'elle resserrait plus contre elle les pans de sa robe de chambre rose bonbon.

Minerva l'observa un moment. Ses cheveux blond platine étaient défaits et voletaient autour de son visage encore endormi mais légèrement inquiet. Elle décida d'abaisser sa baguette et son cœur reprit sa course normale.

- « C'est vous qui faites ce bruit ? » grogna Rita d'un air bougon en passant devant elle pour s'installer à la table de la pièce commune « Je croyais que c'était un voleur ! »

- « Aucun voleur ne peut entrer ici, la chaumière est soumis au Fidélitas ! » répondit Minerva d'un air pincé en rangeant sa baguette.

- « Ah oui… c'est vrai » répondit la jeune femme avec agacement. « Et alors que faites vous là de si bon matin ? Vous vouliez voir le professeur Dumbledore ? Il a décidé quand est-ce que je ne serais plus obligée de me cacher dans cet endroit lugubre ? Je me permets de vous rappeler encore une fois que j'ai un travail et des lecteurs qui doivent s'inquiéter de ne plus me voir publier d'articles !»

Minerva soupira et vint prendre place en face d'elle. Une mise au point semblait d'ors et déjà nécessaire.

- « Rita » commença Minerva avec toute la patience dont elle était capable dans son état de fatigue et de peine « La Grande Bataille a eu lieu hier… »

- « Vraiment ? » demanda la journaliste en se redressant, l'œil soudain vif et en alerte.

- « Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort » annonça Minerva, une boule dans la gorge en pensant aux autres morts qu'avait fait cette Bataille.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Rita « Vous en êtes bien sûre ? »

- « Certaine ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux…»

- « Dans ce cas je pourrais vous interviewer ? Je suis persuadée que mes lecteurs seront enchantés de lire le témoignage d'une des combattants ! Racontez moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Minerva la regarda d'un air pincé. Elle était à la fois choquée et en colère.

- « Je ne vous aiderais pas à colporter des ragots de ce genre ! » répondit-elle sèchement.

- « Mais les lecteurs ont le droit de savoir ! » s'indigna la journaliste.

- « Je croyais qu'Océane et Sirius Black avaient un accord avec vous et que vous ne deviez plus écrire pendant un certain temps ? » demanda Minerva un sourire de revanche aux lèvres.

Elle vit la journaliste se tasser un peu plus sur sa chaise en blêmissant et en marmonnant toutes sortes de choses désagréables sur les époux Black que Minerva ne préféra pas écouter.

- « Nous sommes donc d'accord, vous n'obtiendrez pas mon témoignage ainsi qu'aucun de la part des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, bien entendu… »

- « Bien entendu » grogna la journaliste d'un air bougon.

- « Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire. Il va également sans dire que maintenant que votre sécurité n'est plus menacée, vous pouvez quitter cet ''endroit lugubre'' comme vous l'appelez si bien. Je vous laisse la journée et ce soir je viendrais vérifier que vous n'occupez plus les lieux. Et maintenant, excusez moi, mais d'autres affaires plus urgentes m'attendent et je ne peux rester. »

- « Mais je pourrais tout de même écrire sur ce qui c'est passé non ? » demanda la journaliste en se levant en même temps qu'elle « Même si ce n'est que la version officielle du professeur Dumbledore ! Quand reviendra-t-il ici ? »

- « Albus Dumbledore n'est pas revenu de la Grande Bataille ! » répondit froidement Minerva en ouvrant la porte de la chaumière.

Elle la referma sur l'air terrassé par la surprise de la jeune journaliste, toujours en robe de chambre au milieu de la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Minerva fit quelques pas avant de transplaner en serrant bien fort contre elle son sac de cuir et ses précieux documents.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Kingsley essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule en liesse qui se massait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le jeune auror n'arrivait à pas à expliquer comment la nouvelle de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était répandue, mais le résultat était là. Partout dans les rues, des sorciers et sorcières de tout âge laissaient exploser leur joie et leur soulagement. Kingsley se demandait si la nouvelle des personnes qui avaient trouvé la mort lors de cette Bataille avait été révélé en entier où si seule la mort de celui qui les terrorisé tous avait annoncé. Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir car il se rendait au Ministère.

Et ce n'était pas une chose aisée. La communauté sorcière qui jusqu'alors s'était montrée discrète et calme laissait éclater sa joie d'une manière particulièrement démonstrative. Une jeune femme l'entraîna dans une sorte de farandole de laquelle il se défit aussitôt avec une grimace de douleur. Les médicomages qu'il avait rapidement vu à Ste Mangouste lui avaient bien dit que vu l'état de son dos, il n'était pas en état de quitter l'hôpital. Mais profitant d'un changement de l'équipe des guérisseuses il s'était échappé de sa chambre. Il avait trop à faire pour rester allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est pourquoi, il se retrouvait maintenant en train de courir en zigzaguant pour éviter les sorciers qui faisaient apparaître un peu partout des feux de joies colorés en chantant et en riant.

Kingsley aurait aimé aussi pouvoir participer à l'allégresse général mais les souvenirs de la Bataille étaient encore trop présents dans son esprits pour pouvoir être soulagé de quoique se soit. Il avait vu trop de gens mourir ses dernières heures pour avoir le cœur de faire la fête avec tous ces braves gens qui ignoraient tout des sacrifices qui avaient dû être fait pour qu'ils puissent ainsi laisser libre cours à leur soulagement.

Kingsley augmenta son allure et ne s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle qu'une fois parvenu devant le Ministère. Là, il s'appuya un moment contre le mur pour tenter de faire passer le point de côté qui était apparut dans son flanc et qui le faisait souffrir, moins pourtant que les douleurs de son dos qui le lançait fortement. Le jeune auror pris une grande inspiration et entra dans le Ministère.

A l'intérieur aussi c'était l'ébullition. Des centaines de personnes courraient en tous sens, en criant, en s'interpellant ou en exigeant qu'on leur explique ce qui se passait. Mais Kingsley n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'intéresser à tout cela. Il joua des coudes pour atteindre plus rapidement les ascenseurs. Indifférents aux exclamations outrées des personnes qu'il avait doublé, le jeune auror se précipita dans la prière cage d'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit et appuya sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage qu'il souhaitait rejoindre. Une fois arrivé au Département des aurors, il se précipita dans les couloirs vers son bureau en espérant ne rencontrer personne qui aurait envie de lui parler. Pour l'heure, autre chose le préoccupait que le compte rendu de la Bataille.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, il prit soin de refermer la porte à clé et se retourna. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique colombe argentée qui se trouvait perchée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne s'agissait pas, bien sûr, d'un vrai volatile, mais du patronus de Lily Potter. Il s'en approcha et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Il effectua le sort nécessaire pour que le patronus délivre son message et bientôt il pu prendre entre ses mains la missive de la jeune femme. L'auror la décacheta et la parcourut rapidement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il entreprenait de brûler le mot. Tout le monde était rentré sain et sauf chez elle. Remus, Sirius et James étaient blessés, mais rien de dramatique et surtout… Surtout le petit Harry avait survécut à l'Avada Kedavra et même s'il était encore faible, il était vivant. Kingsley devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas cru…

Quand le professeur Dumbledore leur avait expliqué à tous que ce serait cet enfant qui pourrait, grâce à sa magie, tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, le jeune auror avait pensé immédiatement qu'il envoyait Harry Potter à une mort certaine. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un sort de protection, aussi puissant soit-il, pourrait permettre de survivre au Sortilège de Mort. Quand il avait vu le petit garçon être frappé par l'éclair vert, il se trouvait assez loin de lui. Il l'avait juste vu s'effondrer sur le sol et sa mère se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait alors été intimement convaincu que l'enfant était mort, mais ce petit mot qui finissait de brûler en répandant des cendres sur son bureau venait de lui assurer le contraire.

C'était tout de même très surprenant… Harry était si jeune ! Le jeune auror eu alors une conviction. Cet enfant n'était pas un petit garçon ordinaire. N'importe quel enfant aurait succombé, n'importe quel être humain l'aurait fait d'ailleurs, mais pas lui. Harry possédait un potentiel extraordinaire et le jeune auror ne doutait plus qu'il accomplirait de grandes choses une fois adulte.

Maintenant rassuré sur le compte des derniers membres de l'Ordre dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles, le jeune auror pouvait enfin faire un bilan complet et détaillé de la Bataille qu'il remettrait dès que possible à…  
Kingsley se figea un moment en pensant que plus jamais il ne remettrait de rapport à Albus Dumbledore. Une ombre de tristesse le traversa et il serra les poings. La mort du professeur laisserait immanquablement un grand vide dans la société sorcière. Mais c'était sans doute le prix à payer pour voir la guerre se terminer et permettre à tous ces gens de faire la fête dans les rues et d'entrapercevoir un avenir heureux pour eux et les leurs. Il soupira. Il le ferrait ce rapport et le confierais à Minerva. Il ne voyait pas à qui d'autre confier ces informations. Si Fol Œil n'avait pas succombé, cela aurait sans doute été à lui qu'aurait incombé la direction de l'Ordre du Phoenix car, malgré sa tendance à la paranoïa, il avait toujours été un homme éclairé et suffisamment charismatique pour être écouté. Malheureusement, le valeureux auror avait lui aussi périt pour ses convictions.

Kingsley, ne voulant pas se morfondre sur ceux qui ne reviendrait pas du combat, décida de quitter son bureau pour enfin se confronter aux autres aurors et spécialement au Commandant des aurors qui ne l'appréciait plus énormément depuis un quelques temps.

Tout d'abord il avait révélé au grand jour l'affaire des armes à feux moldues utilisées par les mangemorts. Le procès de cette affaire se dérouleraient d'ailleurs peu de temps après. Cette affaire qu'il avait résolu avait jeté le discrédit sur Rufus Scrimgeour que le Commandant voyait pourtant très bien comme son successeur. L'erreur monumentale de l'auror, de tomber dans le piège des mangemorts en excluant volontairement toutes autres pistes, avait fortement compromis sa nomination et le Commandant le tenait lui, Kingsley Shackelbolt comme responsable. Le jeune auror s'était fait une raison et avait taché de se montrer discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer et laisser cette histoire se tasser.

Mais voilà, c'était une nouvelle fois lui qui avait été sous le feu des projecteurs quand il avait la veille demandé des renforts en urgence pour aider les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix à neutraliser les dernier mangemorts tenaces. Puis les choses s'étaient enchaînées. Kingsley avait vu transplaner James, Sirius et Remus quelques minutes avant de voir arriver le bataillon d'auror. Ensemble, ils avaient ligoté et transféré dans les quelques cellules du Ministère les mangemorts qui n'avaient toujours pas été mis hors d'état de nuire. Ils s'étaient ensuite occupé d'envoyer à Ste Mangouste tout ceux qui avaient besoin de soins, essayant de convaincre les récalcitrants alors que lui-même aurait bien eu besoin d'une nuit complète de repos. Au final, il n'y avait que Hagrid qui avait obstinément refusé de se soigner autrement que tout seul.

Une fois le cimetière entièrement vidé de tous sorciers, la brigade des Oubliators était arrivée pour vérifier que dans les alentours, aucun moldu ne s'était rendu compte de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la nuit puis certains chercheurs du Département des Mystères était venus pour récupérer ce qui restait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces échantillons allaient être soigneusement étudiés et Kingsley savait pertinemment que jamais les Langues-de-Plomb ne parleraient de leur découverte s'il y avait lieu d'en avoir. Il n'entendrait plus jamais reparler de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ailleurs que dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

La seule dont il aurait à se plaindre serait sans doute la méchante humeur et la mauvaise disposition du Commandant des aurors à son égard maintenant qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de voler la vedette à son auror favoris, en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. En effet quelques jours plus tôt Scrimgeour avait annoncé à la brigade que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne parvienne à localiser le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il parviendrait à lui faire cesser son règne de violence…

Kingsley marchait désormais dans les couloirs et entendaient ses collègues murmurer derrière son passage. Tous savaient maintenant qu'il avait été un des acteurs de la Bataille finale et il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit l'objet des discussions pendant un long moment. Il arriva enfin devant le bureau du Commandant, il frappa et entra quand on l'y invita. Le Commandant était seul et l'accueillit avec un regard sévère et froid.

- « Te voilà enfin Kingsley ! » lança-t-il en lui désignant nonchalamment de la main le siège sur lequel il l'autorisait à s'asseoir. « Tu en as mis du temps ! »

- « Il fallait que j'arrive à m'enfuir de Ste Mangouste » expliqua le jeune auror.

- « C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? » demanda alors le Commandant à brûle pourpoint.

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Que c'est un enfant qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Kingsley grimaça, les nouvelles allaient décidemment très vite.

- « On parle déjà de celui qu'on appellera le Survivant ou l'Élu… » poursuivit le Commandant d'un air inquisiteur.

- « Il y avait effectivement un enfant » répondit Kingsley, conscient que cette nouvelle n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle.

- « Qui ? »

- « Harry Potter »

- « Fils d'auror ? D'un haut dignitaire ? D'un homme influent ? »

- « Non, un enfant comme les autres… Enfin presque… » souffla Kingsley

- « C'est incompréhensible ! » grogna le Commandant d'un air incrédule « Nous avons tenté de l'arrêter pendant des années et voilà qu'un beau jour, un enfant… »

Il fit un mouvement brusque de la main et se tut. Kingsley pouvait comprendre la frustration de cet auror, dont la carrière avait été bien remplie, de savoir qu'un petit garçon avait réussit là où lui et ses hommes avaient échoués.

- « Je veux un rapport extrêmement détaillé de ce que tu auras vu là bas ! » ordonna alors le Commandant en fixant Kingsley dans les yeux « Et je le veux le plus tôt possible ! Si possible avant que la presse ne commence à délirer ! »

- « Je vous le ferez parvenir aussitôt que possible, je vous le promets »

- « Et n'oubliez pas de mentionnez à quel point Fol Œil et toi étiez impliqué dans cet Ordre du Phoenix ! »

Kingsley ne montra aucune émotion, se leva et quitta le bureau après avoir salué son supérieur d'un signe de la tête. Il était dans une situation délicate. En tant qu'auror, il lui était interdit d'adhérer dans des organisations secrètes encore moins si celles-ci se servait d'informations du Ministère pour devancer les enquêtes officielles. Il lui fallait vraiment voir Minerva pour régler tous ces détails. Son problème était qu'il ne savait pas où il pourrait la trouver. Il décida de commencer par quitter le Ministère où dès qu'il faisait un pas, tout le monde l'observait comme une bête curieuse. Il attendait que les portes de l'ascenseur devant lequel il se trouvait s'ouvrent lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Arthur Weasley. Il marchait avec une canne et portait un bras en écharpe. Son sourcil droit était recouvert d'un épais pansement.

- « Arthur ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu devais rester quelques jours à Ste Mangouste ? » demanda Kingsley

- « Je crois que toi et moi avons eu la même idée ! » lança le rouquin en le laissant entrer dans l'habitacle « Je suis venu voir si je pouvais avoir des informations. Comment va Harry ? »

- « J'ai reçu un mot de Lily, il va bien, ils vont tous bien »

- « Merlin merci ! Molly va être soulagée, elle craignait tellement pour lui ! » soupira Arthur, visiblement très soulagé lui aussi.

- « Je comptais faire mon bilan à Minerva, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais la trouver par hasard ? » demanda l'auror.

- « Tu as de la chance ! Je l'ai croisé en venant ici ! Elle avait des documents à donner de toute urgence à Amélia Bones, je l'ai renseigné. Elle m'a dit qu'ensuite, elle irait rendre visite aux Potter »

- « Dans ce cas, nous y allons aussi ! » décréta Kingsley d'un air décidé.

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors le Ministère et dès qu'ils le purent, transplanèrent pour Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule. Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter le bosquet dans lequel ils étaient arrivés pour rejoindre la demeure de la famille Potter, courant presque sur le bord du chemin, car tous les deux, dans leur précipitation avait oublié qu'ils se trouvaient près d'habitations moldues alors qu'ils était tout deux habillés à la mode sorcière. C'est donc essoufflés qu'ils frappèrent à la porte de la maison. Ce fut Lily qui vint leur ouvrir. Malgré la fatigue que l'on pouvait lire sur ses traits, elle les invita en souriant à entrer chez elle et à rejoindre tout le monde dans le bureau de James, transformé en infirmerie pour l'occasion.

Lorsque Kingsley entra dans la pièce, il fut tout d'abord surpris par l'animation qui s'y trouvait. C'était les enfants qui la causaient. Sirius et James tenait chacun leur fille dans leur bras. Harry regardait son petit frère, qui allongé sur le dos sur son lit, remuait les mains pour tenter d'attraper les tuyaux de la perfusion. Océane quand à elle berçait la plus jeune de ses filles tout en discutant avec Minerva qui se trouvait effectivement sur les lieux.

- « Bonjour » lança Kingsley et le jeune auror sentit tous les visages se braquer vers lui.

- « Kingsley ! Arthur ! » s'exclama Remus depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, le visage recouvert d'une épaisse pâte verte « Comment allez vous ? »

- « Bien mieux que vous on dirait ! » répondit Arthur en souriant faiblement.

- « Nos infirmière personnelles sont intraitables et refusent qu'on quitte le lit ! » rétorqua Sirius

- « La mienne fera la même chose quand je rentrerais à la maison ! » assura Arthur en s'installant sur une chaise libre qui se trouvait non loin « Pour le moment, elle me croit à Ste Mangouste… »

- « Minerva, je voulais te voir ! » lança alors Kingsley en s'approchant d'elle « Je voulais te faire le compte rendu de la journée d'hier »

- « Bonne idée » répondit la vieille sorcière.

- « Les enfants ! » lança alors Lily d'une voix ferme « Vous allez retourner jouer dans vos chambres »

- « Non ! » cria Lalyh tandis que Syrielle s'agrippait fermement au cou de son père.

- « Ce n'est pas pour les enfants ce dont on va parler maintenant » compléta Lily en s'approchant de sa fille.

James posa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et la décrocha de lui pour la tendre à sa mère.

- « Noooon ! » se mit alors à sangloter la fillette « Papaaa ! Paaaapaaaaaa ! »

- « Je reste là mon ange ! » murmura James en souriant faiblement « On se reverra tout à l'heure je te le promets »

- « Mon papa ! » pleurait toujours la petite fille en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère. 

- « Je te promets que je reste là et que tu viendras me voir dès que ce sera fini ! » souffla une nouvelle fois James à sa fille d'un air désolé.

Kingsley le regarda d'un air attendri. Dans le lit d'en face, Sirius avait le même problème. Il fallut quelques minutes à Lily et Océane pour consoler leurs filles mais bientôt le seul enfant présent dans la pièce fut Harry, qu'on ne pouvait pas déplacer à cause de ses perfusions. James se contenta de lancer autour de lui un sort de Discrétion afin qu'il n'entende rien, mais c'était une précaution un peu inutile. Fatigué, le petit garçon s'endormit juste après.

- « Très bien Kingsley, nous t'écoutons » lança alors Minerva.

Le jeune auror pris une grande inspiration et se lança. Il donna le bilan des décès survenus pendant la Bataille. On en comptait dans chaque camps. Outre le professeur Dumbledore et Fol Œil, on comptait aussi un mort parmi les anciens membre de l'Ordre et trois morts parmi les lycanthropes, amis de Remus. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta d'ailleurs du sort de son amie Debae, mais la jeune femme et son petit ami avaient survécus. Ils se trouvaient à Ste Mangouste et Remus promis d'aller les voir dès que possible. Restait aussi le cas de Karkarroff dont le corps avait été retrouvé à quelques centaines de mètres du cimetière. Personne n'avait été capable de dire s'il avait été tué par un mangemort ou par un membre de l'ordre le prenant pour un mangemort… Quoiqu'il en soit, Kingsley avait eu pour ordre d'organiser un rapatriement de sa dépouille jusqu'à Durmstrang où l'on s'occuperait de ses obsèques.

Du côtés des mangemorts, la mort des époux Lestrange étaient déjà connue de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Trois autres mangemorts avaient péris, deux d'entre eux lors de leur transfert à Ste Mangouste.  
Toutes les autres personnes, présentes à la Bataille, s'en sortaient avec des blessures plus ou moins graves.

- « Le procès des mangemorts que nous avons capturés » expliquait Kingsley « Aura lieu très bientôt, le Ministère ne veut pas faire traîner les choses. On ne pense pas que beaucoup de mangemorts nous ait échappé parmi ceux qui étaient au cimetière. Reste ceux qui n'y ont pas pris part, mais ils avaient moins d'importance au sein de l'organisation, je ne pense pas que maintenant que leur chef et que les principaux mangemorts sont morts, ils tentent quoique se soit »

- « Kingsley, est-ce que parmi les mangemorts qui vont être jugés il y a… »

Sirius laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Kingsley comprit aussitôt de qui il voulait parler.

- « Peter sera jugé lors de ces procès. Il est cité dans au moins deux affaires différentes »

- « Lesquelles ? » demanda James.

- « La Grande Bataille tout d'abord. On l'a retrouvé tandis qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir, mais il a maintenant un bras en argent qui ne permet pas les fuites discrètes… »

- « QUOI ?! » s'écria alors Remus.

Kingsley se tourna vers lui.

- « Qu'as-tu dit ? »

- « Peter a un bras en argent…. » répéta Kingsley d'un air surpris.

- « Alors c'est lui ! » s'indigna le lycanthrope en posant sa main sur son visage blessé « C'est LUI qui m'a fait ça ! Lui qui savait parfaitement l'effet que l'argent aurait sur moi ! Quelle sale vermine ! » gronda-t-il enfin.

Kingsley était choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme sortir de ses gonds. Dans les lits d'à côtés, Sirius et James fulminaient eux aussi.

- « Et pour qu'elle autre affaire est-il cité ? » demanda James d'un air grave.

Cette fois, Kingsley hésita à leur répondre. Il avait peur qu'il ne réagisse encore plus mal à cette nouvelle, mais le regard pénétrant des trois amis ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix.

- « Il a prit parti aux attentats par les armes à feux moldues » souffla-t-il.

Ce fut Lily qui poussa la première un cri aussi horrifié qu'indigné. Puis tous se mirent à débattre avec animation de la nouvelle, les garçons insistant pour assister au procès de leur ancien ami. Kingsley les regardait parler avec rage et colère et il les comprenait et lui-même les ressentait. Il leur fallut un moment pour faire revenir un semblant de calme dans la pièce, les garçons étaient toujours furieux. L'auror pu alors reprendre le fil de son bilan, devant son auditoire attentif.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Elle venait à peine d'arriver de France, mais n'avait pas le temps de se remettre de son voyage. Folle d'inquiétude, elle donna un généreux pourboire au jeune homme venu l'accueillir en le remerciant de bien vouloir accorder la plus grande attention à ses chevaux. Elle lui laissa également ses valises, lui demandant de bien vouloir les monter dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait, elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que le sorcier lui répondait, la jeune femme sortit de la cour de l'hôtel dans lequel elle était descendue et prit le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, surpris de la voir marcher aussi vite que ce que ses escarpins le permettaient. La peur lui donnait des ailes.  
Elle avait pris la décision de venir dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Sa tante avait bien tenté de la retenir, mais en vain. Même le fait de savoir qu'elle allait prendre beaucoup de retard dans ses cours ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis. Dès qu'elle avait lu la lettre ouverte que le professeur Dumbledore avait envoyé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait compris qu'il serait de la Bataille.

Olympe Maxime, tout en continuant sa route d'un bon pas, se mit alors à pester contre le retard que prenait la presse française quand il s'agissait de relater les informations importantes concernant ce qui se passait outre manche. Certes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sévissait pas autant en France qu'au Royaume Uni, mais elle aurait aimé avoir la nouvelle au moment des faits, afin de pouvoir venir plus tôt. Elle espérait de tout cœur, ne pas arriver trop tard.

Rubeus Hagrid était un homme courageux et très dévoué au professeur Dumbledore. Olympe n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur sa loyauté et elle savait pertinemment qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. Elle avait pressentit que quelque chose de grave allait se passer quand il avait commencé à répondre moins vite et moins souvent à ses lettres, mais elle était loin de se douter que les choses s'étaient à ce point mises en route.

Sur les routes de Pré-au-Lard, elle apercevait des gens, très joyeux qui riaient et parlaient avec animation. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à se laisser contaminer par la bonne humeur, elle voulait le voir. Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour regagner les grilles d'entrée du Collège Poudlard. Lors d'une de ses dernières lettres, Rubeus lui avait fait par des changements qui avaient eu lieu dans l'école. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la nouvelle Directrice et était persuadé d'avoir raté son évaluation. Elle avait essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui envoyant une lettre enjouée. Olympe était surprise que le Ministère ait retiré son poste à Albus Dumbledore qui était tout de même le meilleur directeur que l'on puisse imaginer pour Poudlard…

Olympe savait donc, que, suivant les nouvelles règles en vigueur dans l'établissement, une visite ne pouvait se faire sans l'accord de la Grand Inquisitrice. Mais pour l'heure, la jeune femme n'était pas disposée à suivre ses restrictions inutiles. Elle voyait de la fumée s'élever de la chaumière de Rubeus. Un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit alors. Doucement, elle agrippa de ses deux grandes mains les barreaux du portail et le poussa délicatement. Par chance, il n'était pas fermé et c'est sans difficulté aucune qu'elle entra dans le parc de Poudlard. Son soucis désormais était de rejoindre la maison de Rubeus sans se faire voir du château et Olympe savait très bien qu'elle ne passait pas tout à fait inaperçu. Pourtant, elle décida de croire en sa bonne étoile. Elle se lança donc, l'air de rien à la rencontre de la maisonnette et y parvint sans encombres. C'était décidément son jour de chance. Elle avait conscience que cela ne durerait pas, alors elle se dépêcha de frapper à la porte. Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle insista un peu plus, en jetant de temps en temps par-dessus son épaule un regard au château pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait aperçut. N'entendant toujours pas de réponses, la jeune femme colla son oreille contre la porte en bois. Des gémissements plaintifs lui parvinrent ainsi que les pleurs discret d'un chien, celui de Rubeus.

- « Rubeus ? Teuh vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Olympe décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Elle tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe lavande et jeta un sort à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Elle entra précipitamment, referma la porte et poussa un cri. Devant elle, à moitié sur son lit, à moitié sur le sol gisait Rubeus. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de boue. Il était blessé et il saignait par endroit. Son visage était tuméfié. Près de lui, Crockdur était couché. Il pleurait doucement en donnant de temps en temps des coups de museaux à son maître, espérant sans doute le voir se relever. Mais Olympe voyait bien qu'il était inconscient.

La jeune femme retroussa alors ses manches et réinstalla le jeune homme sur son lit. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur qui lui fit de la peine. Elle se précipita ensuite vers la cheminée dans lequel un feu brûlait déjà et mit de l'eau à bouillir dans un chaudron. Elle se mit alors à fouiller partout à la recherche d'une trousse à pharmacie, mais ne trouva que ça et là quelques produits désinfectants. Elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose avec cela. Elle irait demander son aide à l'infirmière un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de nettoyer ses plaies et le réanimer. D'un ton sévère, elle ordonna à Crockdur de retourner dans son panier et pris place près du lit avec un linge et une bassine pleine d'eau tiéde. Délicatement, elle entreprit de le nettoyer, enlevant le sang qui avait séché, désinfectant les plaies. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer que ses genoux devaient être brisés et qu'il avait reçu de nombreux sorts. Beaucoup de questions se bousculèrent alors dans sa tête. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'était-il pas à Ste Mangouste, mais seul chez lui ?

Une fois que Rubeus eut une allure plus propre, la jeune femme versa dans une grande tasse un peu de thé qu'elle avait fait. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de le faire boire un peu. L'entreprise fut laborieuse, mais la jeune femme parvint tout de même à lui faire prendre quelques gorgées. Elle dû s'interrompre car le jeune homme fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le réveilla en gémissant. Il avait mal, c'était certain.

- « Rubeus… » souffla alors Olympe « Teuh est fou deuh ne pas teuh faire soigner ! » lui reprocha-t-elle doucement.

- « Olympe ?! » s'exclama Hagrid en tournant la tête vers elle.

- « Ne t'en feuh pas, je veuille sur toi ! » lui répondit-elle.

- « Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » murmura-t-il.

- « Je lu dans le journaux que Dumbleudoreuh voulait faireuh la guerre… »

- « Il est mort au combat hier… » souffla Hagrid d'une voix douloureuse, tandis que de grosses larmes se mettaient à couler sur sa joue.

- « Oh non ! » s'exclama Olympe en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, mais elle avait toujours trouvé que le vieux sorcier était un homme charmant et elle savait que c'était un grand sorcier.

- « C'est teurrible ! Que va-t-il seuh passer maintenant ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- « La guerre est fini Olympe » souffla Hagrid « Nous avons gagné… »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le repris, l'obligeant à se taire. Olympe posa un linge humide sur son front pour le soulager. Il esquissa un faible sourire pour la remercier.

- « Teuh me raconteras ça plus tard ! » trancha-t-elle « Dis moi seulement pourquoi teuh n'est pas été dans l'hôpital pour tes blessureuh ? »

- « Je ne peux pas… » répondit Rubeus dans une grimace « Il faut quelqu'un… Graup… »

Tout devint alors clair dans l'esprit d'Olympe. Rubeus lui avait dit qu'il avait réussit à ramener son petit frère après beaucoup de difficultés. Il lui avait dit qu'il le cachait dans la Forêt Interdite et que le professeur Dumbledore qu'il avait mis au courant, lui avait donné son accord dans la mesure où il devait l'instruire et le rendre sociable avant de le faire venir dans la société. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tenu à revenir chez lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne soin de son frère et ne pouvait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

- « Jeuh m'en occupe ! » déclara-t-elle alors « Neuh te soucis pas de lui »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Jeuh me chargeurais de ton frèreuh » assura Olympe en lui épongeant le front doucement. « Et jeuh m'assurerais que teuh te soigneuh »

Rubeus la fixa alors pendant un moment avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- « Parceuh que je me feusais du soucis pour toi » répondit Olympe en rougissant légèrement.

- « Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi… » insista-t-il doucement.

- « Peut être à causeuh de ça… » lui répondit-elle avant de se pencher doucement pour l'embrasser.


	153. Chapter 153

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Info : **La très talentueuse Tonkie a repris les personnages de cette fic pour en créer une nouvelle : « un mois pour convaincre » que je vous invite tous à aller lire. Elle ne prends pas en compte la fin de cette fic, juste les persos…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre centre cinquante deux : Chanter**

__

« Chanter, pour oublier ses peines,  
Pour bercer un enfant, chanter...  
Pour pouvoir dire "Je t'aime..."  
Mais chanter tout le temps...  
Pour implorer le ciel ensemble,  
En une seule et même église,  
Retrouver l'essentiel... et faire...  
Que les silences se brisent...  
En haut des barricades,  
Les pieds et poings liés,  
Couvrant les fusillades,  
Chanter sans s'arrêter...  
Et faire s'unir nos voix,  
(…)  
Chanter quelqu'un qui s'en va,  
Pour ne pas cesser de vivre... »  
Florent Pagny

Avec un soupir agacé, Dolorès Ombrage tourna la page du dossier qu'elle venait de terminer. Elle le fixa un moment d'un air mauvais avant de reprendre sa plume pour comprendre exactement ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Jusqu'au bout Albus Dumbledore se serait amusé à lui rendre la vie impossible. Être enterré à Poudlard ! C'était bien là une idée folle ! Elle ne savait absolument pas organiser un tel évènement et pourtant il fallait que tout soit parfait ! De hauts dignitaires, des membres influents de la Communauté sorcière, le Ministre même allaient assister à la célébration et elle était tout bonnement incapable de tout prévoir. Elle ne serait jamais prête dans les temps et cela la rendait d'une humeur massacrante. Bien entendu, elle avait ordonné à Minerva McGonagall de lui venir en aide, mais cette dernière avait déclaré qu'elle avait elle-même_ beaucoup de choses à faire_ et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à faire son_ devoir de Directrice_.

Dolorès poussa un grognement rageur et referma le dossier d'un coup sec. Elle allait être ridicule si tout ne se passait pas bien, or, s'il y avait une chose que la jeune femme ne supportait pas était bien de ne pas se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Elle allait le faire ! Elle allait réussir, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Malgré tout l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait pour le vieux sorcier, elle allait lui organiser un enterrement somptueux et plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais dire qu'elle n'assumait pas pleinement toutes les responsabilités qui incombaient à la Grande Inquisitrice et Directrice de Poudlard. Et une fois qu'elle aurait fait ses preuves, elle n'aurait plus aucune crainte de se voir retirer ce poste qui lui offrait tant de pouvoir et tant d'avantages. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce travail lui conviendrait tant, et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle s'y trouvait bien, elle ne laisserait jamais personne l'en déloger.

La jeune femme étira son dos, devenu douloureux à force d'être courbé sur son bureau et passa sa main pour masser doucement sa nuque endolorie. Elle se redressa sur son siège et décida qu'une tasse de thé l'aiderait sans doute à se concentrer beaucoup mieux. Elle se leva alors et se rendit vers la partie de son bureau qu'elle avait spécialement aménagé pour faire ses petites pauses. Pour se faire, elle passa devant la fenêtre et c'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Une silhouette massive se déplaçait près de la maison du Garde Chasse de l'école. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre mais la silhouette fugace avait déjà disparut. Dolorès fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait été très surprise de savoir que ce gros balourd de Hagrid avait participé à ce que les journaux appelaient maintenant la Grande Bataille. Elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, tout juste capable de s'occuper de son potager, et encore… Mais Minerva McGonagall lui avait assuré qu'il avait été très gravement blessé, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas pu reprendre le travail et assurer ses cours depuis quelques jours. Dolorès sentit la colère la gagner. Il s'était bien moqué d'elle ! Il allait visiblement très bien puisqu'elle l'avait vu passer devant sa misérable maison. Il s'était fait passer pour blessé pour se reposer et prendre des vacances ! Quelle conduite odieuse ! Elle ne tolèrerait pas ce genre de comportement de la part de celui qu'elle considérait comme l'un des plus mauvais enseignants de Poudlard. Son évaluation avait été catastrophique et Dolorès se demandait vraiment où Dumbledore avait la tête quand il avait décidé de l'embaucher.

La jeune femme su alors qu'elle devait réagir. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire de la sorte. Il allait voir qui commandait dans cette école. Oubliant que beaucoup de travail l'attendait encore, la jeune femme quitta son bureau en en claquant la porte. Elle était plutôt au colère et marchait d'un bon pas quand elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle partait faire.

Rubeus Hagrid n'était peut être pas un sorcier brillant mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme imposant et elle se voyait mal s'attaquer de front à lui. Elle avait peur que sous le coup de la colère, il ait un geste malheureux. Un homme aussi massif ne pouvait être qu'une brute ! Elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule. La jeune femme ralentit alors sa cadence et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la solution à son problème. Elle changea de direction et prit le couloir qui tournait vers la droite. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la porte du bureau de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Dolorès s'arrêta un moment, rajusta son chemisier, replaça un peu mieux ses mèches brunes et après avoir paré son visage de son plus beau sourire, elle frappa à la porte.

- « Entrez ! » annonça la voix charmante et charmeuse du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Dolorès ne se fit pas prier et poussa la porte. Elle entra dans le bureau de Gilderoy de sa démarche la plus chic.

- « Miss Ombrage ! » l'accueillit le jeune homme avec un sourire éblouissant.

Il se leva et vint lui faire un baisemain.

- « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon bureau ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave qui ravit la jeune femme.

- « J'aurais un service à vous demander… » minauda-t-elle

- « Tout ce que vous voudrez, Miss ! » assura-t-il en souriant.

- « Tant mieux… Figurez vous Gilderoy que j'ai un petit problème et que vous seul êtes à même de m'aider »

- « Ce sera un honneur que de vous rendre service »

- « Parfait ! Venez avec moi dans ce cas ! » ordonna Dolorès en lui faisant signe de la suivre en dehors de la pièce.

D'un bon pas, elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à se retrouver dans le parc. Gilderoy la suivait mais une fois à l'extérieur il lui prit le bras et l'arrêta.

- « Si vous m'expliquiez quel est votre problème ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Et bien, il faut que je m'explique avec Hagrid, le Garde Chasse, il me ment et s'octroie des vacances alors qu'il y a tant de choses à faire à Poudlard ! »

- « Ha… Hagrid ? » bafouilla légèrement le jeune homme.

- « Oui, le Garde Chasse ! » répéta Dolorès. « Je ne peux pas aller le voir seule, vous comprenez, il pourrait se servir de sa force pour m'impressionner. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit, qu'avec vous à mes côtés, je ne risquais rien ! »

Elle lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur et vit sans l'ombre d'un doute le jeune homme avoir un peu de mal à déglutir. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et se retourna, ne voyant pas ainsi la grimace apeuré de Gilderoy à l'idée de devoir avoir à faire à un homme aussi imposant que Hagrid. La jeune femme se dirigea alors d'un pas plus serein vers la maison du Garde Chasse. Elle sentit derrière elle le jeune homme la rejoindre et l'attraper par le bras.

- « Mais enfin… Miss Ombrage ! Ne pensez vous pas qu'il est un peu… risqué… de s'opposer ainsi à cet homme ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je vous en prie Gilderoy ! Qu'ais-je à craindre avec un homme tel que vous à mes côtés ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- « Oui, c'est vrai… Vous avez raison… » répondit Gilderoy, un peu gêné.

- « Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps ! » trancha Dolorès en reprenant sa marche vers la cabane.

Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison quand elle vit une ombre se mouvoir à l'intérieur. Elle sentit Gilderoy lui agripper une nouvelle fois le bras en l'entraîna vite vers la demeure et la plaqua contre le mur de la maison.

- « Vous croyez qu'il nous a vu ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Dolorès fronça les sourcils. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était un sorcier au courage remarquable, elle aurait pu croire que la pâleur de son visage était dû à la crainte.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle « Si nous jetions un coup d'œil à l'intérieur voir ce qu'il fait ? »

Gilderoy hocha la tête et la jeune femme se mit à sourire. Espionner son Garde Chasse lui semblait être une très bonne idée. Elle aurait ainsi des arguments de poids à exhiber devant ce tire-au-flanc lorsqu'elle le renverrait. Elle s'imaginait déjà le mettre à la porte et rien ne pouvait plus la réjouir.

Discrètement, elle se glissa contre le mur, agrippa de ses mains le rebord de la fenêtre sous laquelle elle se trouvait et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, parvint à se hisser un peu, juste assez pour que ses yeux atteignent la vitre. A côté d'elle, Gilderoy l'imitait. Dolorès se mit alors à scruter avec attention le pitoyable intérieur de la cabane. Elle grimaça en voyant les quelques peaux de bêtes qui pendaient du plafond par endroit. C'est alors qu'elle la vit.

Dolorès eut un sursaut de dégoût et de crainte en voyant cette femme immense passer devant la fenêtre.

- « Par Merlin ! » souffla Gilderoy à ses côtés.

Stupéfaite, Dolorès ne pensa même pas à se cacher, mais par chance, la créature n'avait pas fait attention à eux. Elle semblait très occupée par quelque chose. Elle s'affairait devant une bassine d'eau, trempant à l'intérieur une espèce de linge d'une couleur indéfinissable. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de l'essorer elle se leva et alla rejoindre un lit. Dolorès n'avait pour le moment pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un allongé sur le lit. Une masse immense, dont le visage était tuméfié et que l'immense apparition soignait avec douceur.

- « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils seraient deux ?! » s'exclama Gilderoy près d'elle.

- « Je n'en savais rien moi-même voyons ! » répondit-elle d'une voix sévère.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fais là ? »

- « J'aimerais bien le savoir… » murmura Dolorès en essayant de se redresser en peu plus pour mieux voir.

Visiblement, on ne lui avait pas mentit sur l'état de santé de Rubeus Hagrid. En revanche, on s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il vivait avec une… Dolorès avait du mal à qualifier cette personne de femme. Elle grimaça. Mais bientôt le dégoût qu'elle avait devant cette personne se transforma en satisfaction. Elle tenait enfin une excuse en or pour renvoyer le Garde Chasse. C'était une très bonne nouvelle.

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Gilderoy après un court instant de silence.

- « Aucune idée… » répondit la jeune femme.

C'est à cet instant que l'immense femme glissa sa main sur la joue de Hagrid et se pencha pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

- « AAAh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, dégoûtée. 

Elle perdit son équilibre et lâcha le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, une grimace sur le visage. A côté d'elle, Gilderoy lâchait prise lui aussi.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme aussi laid que lui puisse trouver une femme… Enfin quand on voit qu'elle femme on se dit que… Enfin, je ne dirais rien de plus ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un physique aussi charmeur que le mien ! » déclara-t-il en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Dolorès lui lança un regard entendu mais le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre la fit sursauter. Elle sentit Gilderoy lui prendre la main et l'entraîner un peu à l'écart derrière une immense pile de bois que le Garde Chasse gardait pour l'hivers.

- « Non Rubeus ! » gronda alors une voix féminine « Tu euh trop faibleuh pour seurtir ! Je vais leuh faireuh ! »

Dolorès tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que Hagrid pouvait bien lui répondre, mais seuls des grognements incompréhensibles lui parvenaient.

- « Ne discuteuh pas ! » lança-t-elle en refermant la porte. 

Penchant la tête par le côté, Dolorès vit alors cette importante jeune femme passer devant le tas de bois sans détourner la tête du chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle portait dans ses bras un énorme panier remplit de victuailles.

- « Drôle d'heure pour un pic-nic… » souffla Gilderoy d'un air étonné.

- « Drôle d'endroit surtout ! » le reprit Dolorès « Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ! »

- « Mais non ! » lança Gilderoy en se relevant « Elle aura sans doute eu envie de prendre un peu l'air ! Après tout, la journée est belle, on ne peut pas l'en blâmer ! »

- « Il faut la suivre ! » décréta Dolorès.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Gilderoy d'une voix soudain aiguë qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- « Je veux savoir ce que Hagrid et elle manigancent ! » 

- « Mais, Miss Ombrage ! Elle va dans la Forêt ! Il peut y avoir toutes sortes de choses dans cette Forêt ! »

- « Je sais ! C'est très gentil de vous proposer pour m'accompagner ! Mais, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Un aventurier tel que vous ne pouvait pas laisser une occasion en or ! Allons-y ! » lança-t-elle en le poussant devant elle.

- « Mais… Mais... »

- « Taisez vous ! Elle pourrait nous entendre et je veux savoir où elle va ! » trancha-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait au jeune homme aucune possibilité de rétorquer.

Du coup, le jeune homme n'ayant pas le choix, il se mit donc à suivre le sentier. Tous les deux marchèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt, moins la lumière du soleil perçait à travers les arbres. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'ils n'eurent bientôt plus le choix et s'éclairèrent grâce à des lumos.

- « Par Merlin ! Mais où va-t-elle ?! » grogna-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient un endroit où le sentier disparaissait.

- « Rassurez moi, Miss Ombrage, nous n'allons tout de même pas aller plus avant dans cette Forêt ! » chuchota Gilderoy qui avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise.

- « Bien sûr que si ! » décréta Dolorès en lui passant devant, enjambant un petit rocher pour avancer un peu plus avant.

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce qu'elle est passé par là voyons ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme

- « Mais … »

- « Par Merlin ! Mais on dirait que vous avez peur ! » lui lança Dolorès d'un air mauvais.

Gilderoy la regarda un moment sans rien dire avant de finalement se résigner et la suivre à travers les broussailles. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes sans plus rien apercevoir à tel point qu'il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient perdus. Dolorès fulminait. Comment avait-elle pu perdre la trace d'une jeune femme aussi imposante ?! Pourtant il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cela faisait trois fois qu'ils passaient devant cet arbre tordu.

- « Nous sommes perdus ! » annonça tout haut Gilderoy, la voix tremblante.

- « Mais non ! » mentit Dolorès d'un air agacé.

- « Rendez vous à l'évidence ! Nous sommes perdus au milieu de nulle part et personne ne sait que où nous sommes ! Personne ne viendra jamais nous chercher ici ! Nous allons… »

- « Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ?! » s'exclama Dolorès d'un air furieux en se retournant vers lui. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous paniquez tant ! »

- « Moins fort ! » souffla Gilderoy en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air paniqué « Qui sait ce qui peut nous entendre et nous attaquer ici ?! »

- « Rien que vous ne saurez combattre voyons ! » lui rappela la jeune femme qui semblait alors un peu mal à l'aise.

Le comportement du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal la surprenait, elle s'était attendu à le voir un peu plus sûr de lui, au vues de tous ces exploits qu'il avait accompli.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce qu'il y a dans les livres ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Mais enfin, ce sont le récits de vos exploits ! » s'indigna Dolorès.

- « Mais enfin Miss Ombrage ! » dit alors Lockhart « Faites preuve d'un peu de bon sens ! Mes livres ne se seraient pas aussi bien vendu si je n'avais pas fait croire que j'était l'auteur de ces aventures ! »

- « Mais… Mais… Vous êtes un imposteur ! » couina Dolorès qui sentit d'un seul coup un poids tomber dans son estomac.

Elle était perdue dans la Forêt Interdite avec un homme qui n'avait fait que mentir sur son courage exceptionnel.

- « Personne n'aurait voulu connaître l'histoire de ce sorcier arménien ! Il était laid comme un pou ! »

- « Comment avez-vous pu vous attribuez les mérites d'autres personnes de la sorte ?! » s'indigna Dolorès.

- « Ma parole mais on dirait que vous ignorez tout du marketing ! » lança Gilderoy d'un air grave.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite ! Un bon à rien ! » hurla Dolorès « Et je vous jure que lorsque nous serons sortit d'ici, ma première action sera de vous dénoncer au Ministère et vous faire perdre ce poste ! »

- « Je ne pense pas ! » lança soudain le jeune homme qui semblait avoir reprit confiance en lui « Parce que voyez-vous, il y a quelque chose que je réussit à la perfection, se sont les sortilèges d'amnésie ! »

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la menaça.

- « Vous n'oseriez pas ?! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix moins sûre qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- « Vous pensez ? » ironisa le jeune homme « Quand nous sortirons enfin d'ici, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien si ce n'est que je vous aurait sauvé la vie et vous me supplierez d'écrire un nouveau livre qui deviendra mon futur best-seller ! »

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un sal… »

Mais Dolorès n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle fut coupé par un bruit assourdissant de sabots. Puis une flèche siffla dans l'air et vint se planter avec un bruit mat dans l'arbre le plus proche de Gilderoy. Paniqué, ce dernier lâcha sa baguette sur le sol en tremblant. Il ne fallut ensuite pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'une cinquantaine de centaures ne les encercle. Dolorès était horrifiée de voir tant d'hybrides si près d'elle.

- « Qui êtes vous ? » demanda une voix grave et rauque.

Dolorès jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gilderoy, mais celui-ci tremblait tellement qu'il ne semblait pas en état de pouvoir répondre.

- « Je t'ais demandé qui tu étais, humaine ! » insista la voix.

Le centaure qui avait parlé fit alors quelques pas en avant et la menaça de sa flèche. Vexée de s'être fait appelé de la sorte par une créature qu'elle considérait comme répugnante, la jeune femme répondit avec fougue.

- « Je suis Dolorès Ombrage ! Je suis Directrice de Poudlard par ordre du Ministère ! »

- « Tu appartiens au Ministère de la Magie ? » demanda le centaure tandis qu'autour de lui, beaucoup de ses congénères montraient des signes d'impatience.

- « Exactement ! Alors faites attention ! Conformément à la législation toute attaque menée sur un être humain par un hybride… »

- « Ne les appelez pas comme ça ! » s'écria Gilderoy d'une toute petite voix horrifiée.

Mais Dolorès ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, aussi, elle reprit.

- « D'ailleurs, l'article 15 B établit très clairement que : '' Toute attaque d'une créature bénéficiant d'une intelligence presque humaine, et, de ce fait, considérée comme responsable de ses actes… »

- « Mais taisez-vous, malheureuse ! » supplia une nouvelle fois Gilderoy.

- « Nous estimons que vous venez de nous insulter, l'humaine ! » lança le centaure qui semblait être le chef « Fort heureusement pour nous, notre intelligence est supérieur à la votre ! »

- « Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ! » tenta de la justifier Gilderoy « Elle est sous le choc ! »

- « Que faites vous dans notre forêt ? » demanda un autre centaure en ignorant superbement la remarque du jeune homme.

- « Votre forêt ?! » s'exclama alors Dolorès « Mais c'est un comble ! Cette forêt appartient au Ministère… »

- « Miss Ombrage, je vous en prie taisez vous ! » la supplia Gilderoy

- « Et ce n'est que par pure charité si on vous garde ici ! » continua-t-elle

- « Dolorès ! »

Mais les cris de Gilderoy eurent beaucoup moins de poids que la flèche qui frôla la joue de la jeune femme avant d'aller se ficher dans un arbre un peu plus loin.

- « Et maintenant, à qui est cette forêt, l'humaine ? » ironisa un centaure à la robe noire.

- « Répugnants hybrides ! » hurla Dolorès « Bandes d'animaux déchaînés ! »

- « Dolorès !! Je vous en conjure ! »

- « De quel droit nous insultes-tu sur notre territoire ?! » tonna méchamment un des centaures en bandant son arc dans sa direction.

- « Excusez là ! » lança Gilderoy en essayant de calmer le jeu « Ce sont ses nerfs qui lâchent ! Elle ne dira plus rien ! je vous jure qu'elle ne dira rien… »

- « Personne ne m'empêchera de dire tout haut ce que je pense ! » hurla Dolorès, excédée.

- « Oh que si ! » s'écria le jeune homme « Je ne laisserais pas vos bêtises nous faire tuer ! »

Il se pencha alors et ramassa sa baguette à la hâte. Là, il la pointa sur elle.

- « Oubliettes ! » hurla-t-il dans sa direction.

Dolorès eut peur un instant de voir le sort la toucher. Mais par chance, dans sa précipitation, Gilderoy ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il tenait sa baguette à l'envers et son sortilège le frappa de plein fouet. Sous la violence du coup, il fut projeté en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Dolorès poussa un cri de surprise et lorsqu'elle le vit se relever, elle fut étonné de voir son air hagard.

- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? Une fête ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. « Oh ! Les jolis chevaux ! »

- « Cette fois s'en est trop ! » hurla le chef des centaures « Nous ne nous laisserons pas insulter sur nos terres ! »

D'un signe de la main, il fit signe à ses pareils de s'approcher d'eux. Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant de les capturer.

- « Ôtez vos sales pattes de là ! » hurla Dolorès en se débattant violemment. « Je suis la Directrice de l'école ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Mais ses cris se perdirent dans les tréfonds de la Forêt Interdite, tandis que les centaures l'entraînaient avec eux…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je peux entrer ? » demanda Remus en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de Ste Mangouste.

En face de lui, se trouvait, assise dans un lit, Debae qui le regardait en souriant.

- « Bien sûr ! Entre ! Par Merlin, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Souriant, Remus entra donc dans la pièce en essayant soigneusement d'ignorer le regard peu enchanté que lui lança Zac depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'approcha du lit de son amie et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en saluant Zac d'un signe de tête.

- « Bien ! Je suis juste encore un peu fatiguée et les médicomages ont dit que j'aurais encore mal dans le dos pendant un long moment… » répondit-elle « Et toi ? Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces cicatrices sur ton visage ?! »

- « J'ai été brûlé avec de l'argent… » répondit-il en esquissant un faible sourire.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Debae en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Remus aperçut même Zac le fixer avec de grands yeux ronds. Tous trois étant lycanthropes, ils connaissaient parfaitement les effets de l'argent sur leur organisme. Le jeune homme sentit alors la main tiède de son amie se poser sur sa joue.

- « Qui a osé te faire subir une telle chose ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Remus soupira et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter de tout cela. Le fait que ce soit Peter qui lui inflige cette blessure, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Bien qu'il sache depuis longtemps qu'il était un traître, il n'aurait jamais cru que celui qui avait été son ami se serve du fait qu'il était un lycanthrope pour lui nuire. Il grogna un peu et Debae, craignant sans doute de lui avoir fait mal, retira précipitamment sa main.

- « Pardon… » souffla-t-elle.

Remus fit un léger non de la tête pour lui signaler que ce n'était rien et se mit à sourire pour la rassurer.

- « Tu as vu un médicomage pour ça j'espère ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix sévère.

- « Bien sûr » répondit Remus « J'étais sous la surveillance de Lily et Océane, impossible d'y échapper ! L'infirmière de Poudlard s'est occupée de moi. »

- « Tant mieux ! » répondit la jeune femme tandis que le jeune homme échangeait un regard amusé avec Zac qui semblait d'une meilleure humeur à son égard. « Et elle a dit quoi ? »

- « Que je garderais ces cicatrices longtemps, peut être de nombreux mois mais qu'elles devraient finir par disparaître à condition bien sûr que mon visage n'entre plus en contact avec de l'argent »

- « C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? »

- « Si ! Je suis soulagé. Je n'ai rien de vraiment grave si on y réfléchit. Je suis déjà debout. James et Sirius ont eu moins de chance, ils vont devoir faire de la rééducation »

- « Et comment va Harry ? » demanda Debae

- « Bien, c'est un enfant solide, il est courageux. Il est définitivement guéri, maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à laisser sa magie se recréer toute seule. Donc pendant un certain temps il sera un peu fatigué »

- « Je suis contente !! J'avais tellement de peine pour lui et pour James et Lily ! » murmura la jeune femme.

- « C'est bien simple, elle n'a parlé que d'eux depuis qu'elle est installé dans ce lit ! » lança Zac d'un air amusé.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me suis aussi inquiétée de savoir comment tu allais ! » rétorqua la jeune femme.

- « C'est vrai… Mais vu que je n'ai rien de grave… » répondit Zac

- « Qu'as-tu eu ? » demanda Remus.

- « Une cheville en morceau et quelques sorts qui m'ont assommés… Ils me gardent surtout en observation »

- « C'est normal. Savez-vous quand vous sortirez ? »demanda Remus

- « Dans deux jours si tout va bien » répondit le jeune homme.

- « On a insisté pour partir le plus tôt possible » compléta Debae « Nous ne voulions pas manquer la cérémonie… Pour Dumbledore… »

Remus vit une ombre passer sur le visage de son amie et savait que lui aussi ne devait pas avoir un regard très joyeux.

- « C'était un si grand homme ! Si gentil, si généreux… » soupira-t-elle tristement.

- « Il a été si ouvert et si accueillant avec nous ! Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ça ! » ajouta Zac « Sa mort est une grande perte pour nous tous et nous avons tous envie de lui rendre hommage ! »

Remus hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Lui aussi éprouvait la plus grande reconnaissance pour Albus Dumbledore et regrettait de ne pas la lui avoir manifesté beaucoup de son présent. Il était trop tard maintenant pour le lui dire, mais il comptait bien lui rendre hommage comme il se devait en étant présent à ses funérailles et en vivant désormais en profitant de chaque instant de joie que lui apporterait la vie, comme il avait toujours voulu le lui faire comprendre.

- « J'ai vu Minerva McGonagall » annonça alors Remus « D'après les dernières volontés de Dumbledore, la maison dans laquelle il vous logeait vous revient à vous tous. Vous êtes libres d'en faire ce que vous voulez »

- « Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Debae

- « Oui, il savait que vous sauriez l'utiliser à bon escient. » ajouta Remus.

- « Je suis sûre que cette nouvelle sera bien accueillit ! » lança Zac « Beaucoup d'entre nous ne voulaient plus retourner vivre dans les bois et voulaient se rendre utile ! Ils parlaient même de monter une association pour venir en aide aux jeunes enfants mordus… »

- « Où aux personnes devenant lycanthropes plus tard… » compléta Debae « Comme ça a été mon cas… »

- « Oui c'est vrai ! » répondit Zac « Bref, ils avaient plein de projets ! »

- « Pourquoi ils ? » demanda alors Remus.

Le jeune homme vit alors son amie rougir et baisser les yeux vers son drap blanc qu'elle triturait entre ses doigts d'un air gêné.

- « Tu le lui dis, chérie ? » demanda alors Zac.

Remus se mit à sourire quand son amie releva la tête vers lui. Vu l'air heureux des deux loups-garous, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

- « Zac et moi et bien… On a envie de s'éloigner un peu du groupe, de… de vivre notre vie à deux, en couple… Enfin, comme un couple normal ! On n'a plus tellement envie de vivre en groupe… »

- « Ce n'est pas très pratique pour fonder une famille ! » ajouta malicieusement Zac

- « On n'en est pas encore là pour le moment ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

- « Mais vous y pensez… » murmura Remus.

- « Oui » lui avoua la jeune femme « Alors, on a décidé d'aller vivre en Ecosse. C'est là que Zac a grandi… »

- « Je trouve ça fantastique ! » assura Remus qui était sincèrement ravi pour eux.

Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Debae et souhaitait plus que tout son bonheur. Il savait que Zac était un jeune homme remarquable et ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Il se réjouissait du bonheur qu'ils construiraient ensemble.

- « Vous comptez partir bientôt ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Dès que ce sera possible » répondit Zac

- « Il va falloir que je profite un maximum de votre présence tant que vous êtes encore là dans ce cas ! » répondit-il.

- « J'espère que tu viendras nous voir là bas ?! » s'exclama Debae

- « Mais bien sûr ! » assura Remus en souriant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui se pressait dans les couloirs du Ministère. Depuis plus d'une semaine, s'étaient ouverts les procès des différents mangemorts. Beaucoup avaient été condamnés à des peines plus ou moins longue pour Azkaban, d'autres avaient réussit à être acquittés. La presse avait largement relayé ces procès et Lily en avait suivi les comptes rendus avec attention. Mais aujourd'hui, était spécial.

La jeune femme sentait contre son dos le torse de James qui la tenait fermement, les bras resserrés sur son ventre. Elle posa sa tête en arrière et rencontra le creux de l'épaule de son mari. Elle sentit James poser un baiser sur sa tempe, mais il était distrait. Ou plutôt, préoccupé par ce qui allait se passer. Il n'était pas le seul. Remus était appuyé sur le mur en face d'eux et fixait le sol d'un air grave tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Sirius essayait de se changer les idées en serrant Océane dans ses bras. Lily entendit James soupirer derrière elle, et elle caressa doucement les mains de son mari qui la serrait tendrement.

- « Ça va aller chéri… » murmura-t-elle. « Cette fois c'est vraiment la dernière fois qu'on entendra parler de lui… »

- « J'espère… » répondit le jeune homme d'un air triste.

Lily se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle releva la tête pour pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien. James la regardait avec un air triste qui ne lui était pas familier et que la jeune femme ne supportait pas de voir. Elle aimait son regard rieur et malicieux. Elle aimait quand il avait l'air de manigancer quelque chose, elle aimait quand il la regardait comme si rien d'autre au monde ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. La tristesse n'avait pas sa place dans ses prunelles marrons. La jeune femme glissa sa main sur la joue de son mari qui esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'il a été mon ami et… »

Il soupira et détourna le regard.

- « James » murmura Lily d'une voix douce en le forçant à la regarder « Tu n'es pas stupide, je te défends de dire ça ! Tu as du cœur et c'est pour ça que tu es triste »

- « Mais c'est incompréhensible ! Il nous a fait un mal fou, on a faillit mourir des dizaines de fois à cause de lui, il a blessé Remus, il a été horrible ! Et moi je suis là en train de me dire que c'était mon ami… »

- « Tout ça est très compliqué pour tout le monde, chéri… » souffla la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

Il posa son menton sur sa tête et tous les deux attendirent en silence. Le regard de Lily croisa alors celui d'Océane. Elle se sentait aussi désemparée qu'elle, c'était évident. Lily espérait que l'attente avant le début du procès ne serait plus trop longue. La jeune femme vit alors Remus s'approcher d'eux.

- « Si on allait s'installer dans la salle ? » proposa-t-il « Vu le monde qu'il y a, on serait au moins sûr d'avoir des places »

- « Tu as raison » répondit James en prenant Lily par les épaules et en l'éloignant doucement de lui.

Il fit glisser sa main de son épaule tout le long de son bras avant de lui prendre la main. Ils furent rejoint par Océane et Sirius. Tous les cinq se rendirent alors dans la salle de procès du Ministère. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle avait pourtant espéré ne jamais devoir remettre les pieds dans cette salle. Sans dire un mot, tous descendirent les escaliers de pierre qui arpentaient la salle. Ils passèrent devant une femme d'un certaine âge, toute vêtue de noire, une petite voilette lui cachant le visage. Elle serrait dans ses mains un petit mouchoir blanc, mais ses yeux étaient secs. Lily la reconnut immédiatement, bien qu'elle ne l'ai vu que très peu de fois auparavant. Il s'agissait de la mère de Peter. La jeune femme se demanda si James l'avait vu. A en juger par la manière dont son mari ignorait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction, Lily comprit qu'il l'avait vu mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Lily quand à elle se contenta de lui adresser un petit signe de tête auquel la sorcière répondit discrètement. Arrivés à mi chemin dans l'amphithéâtre qu'était la salle de procès, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une allée pour prendre place. Peu de temps après, assise entre Remus et James, la jeune femme contemplait en contre bas le fauteuil encore vide, où quelques instants plus tard se trouverait Peter. Peu à peu, l'endroit se remplissait. De journalistes, pour la plupart, mais aussi de sorciers qui avaient subi les préjudices des agissements du mangemort.

Lily avait un peu de mal à réaliser que Peter avait pu commettre tant d'horreurs. Elle gardait de lui le souvenir du garçon timide et effacé qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Et tout cela était tellement étrange. Comment avaient-ils pu se tromper à ce point sur le jeune homme. Elle sentit la main de James serrer un peu plus dans la sienne. Lily tourna alors sa tête dans sa direction et aperçut qu'en contre bas, une petite porte s'était ouverte et que plusieurs juges faisaient leur entrée dans la pièce. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Dans la salle, ce ne fut bientôt plus que des murmures étouffés et des chuchotements. Il sembla à Lily qu'un temps très long s'était écoulé avant l'arrivée de Peter dans la salle. Un silence pesant tomba alors dans la pièce tandis que deux aurors le faisaient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil central. Lily l'observa attentivement et le trouva changé. 

Il n'avait plus son visage rond et jovial d'avant, il avait considérablement maigri et ses traits s'étaient tirés. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression de s'être enfoncés à l'intérieur de ses orbites et des cernes violettes les entouraient. Il avait les cheveux bien plus longs et certaines de ses mèches lui tombaient sur le front d'un air négligé. Mais le changement le plus visible était sans aucun doute ce bras en argent qu'il serrait fermement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Lily sentit Remus se raidir à côté de lui. Le fait de constater par lui-même que c'était bien son ancien ami qui lui avait infligé les blessures qu'il portait au visage était très dur pour lui et elle le comprenait tout à fait. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais le jeune homme fixait avec une intensité grave l'accusé qui se contentait quant à lui de regarder le sol.

Un des juges frappa violemment sur la table à l'aide d'un petit marteau en bois et réclama le silence. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à insister pour se faire obéir. Les murmures qui avaient envahi la pièce se turent presque aussitôt. Tout le monde fixa alors l'accusé qui ne semblait pas vouloir se désintéresser du sol qui se trouvait devant lui.

- « Affaire 786, Ministère de la Magie contre Pettigrow » annonça d'une voix forte un greffier qui se tenait non loin.

Le juge se leva alors et s'éclaircit la voix d'un raclement de gorge. Il étala sur la table devant lui des parchemins contenant ses notes et prit la parole d'une voix forte et claire.

- « Vous vous appelez Peter Néron Pettigrow » lança-t-il à l'encontre de Peter « Et vous n'avez pas à l'heure actuel de domicile fixe puisque jusqu'au 23 septembre dernier, vous habitiez chez le dénommé Severus Rogue qui nous a fournit une attestation à ce propos »

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama James en se penchant vers elle « Il habitait là bas et Servillius ne nous a jamais rien dit ! »

- « On aurait pu le choper depuis bien plus longtemps ! » grogna Sirius en se penchant vers eux.

- « Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? » demanda à son tour Remus.

- « Il devait avoir sans doute des ordres de Dumbledore » murmura Lily « C'est la seule explication possible ! Severus n'aurait jamais résisté à l'envie de vous faire enragé avec ça ! »

Aucun des trois garçons ne trouvèrent de contre argument à lui avancer, ils échangèrent donc un dernier regard entre eux avant de redonner leur attention au contre bas de la pièce où Peter acquiesçait les informations qu'on venait d'énoncer.

- « Nous allons maintenant passer à l'énoncé des faits qui vous sont reprochés » continua le juge en sortant d'un étui une petite paire de lunettes qu'il chaussa avant de prendre un nouveau parchemin dont il commença la lecture d'une voix monocorde et impersonnelle.

- « Mr Pettigrow, vous êtes cité pour les chefs d'accusations suivants : appartenance à l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant que mangemort, évasion de la prison d'Azkaban, possession d'armes à feux moldues, vous avez également participé à l'attentat du centre commercial moldu le 31 juillet 1983, ainsi qu'à divers autres attentats dont la liste sera publié publiquement à la fin de ce procès. Vous avez également participé, en tant que partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la Grande Bataille. Vous êtes bien évidemment accusés d'association de malfaiteurs, de complicité de meurtre et de non dénonciation de criminel »

Lily lâcha alors la main de James et vint la plaquer sur sa bouche. Elle avait du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'on reprochait à Peter. C'était tellement… Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point leur ancien ami avait été impliqué dans cette guerre. Elle soupira, et le regarda, horrifiée de le voir sous un tel jour.

- « Je tiens à préciser, Mr Pettigrow » reprit le juge « Que malgré la gravité des faits qui vous sont reprochés vous n'avez pas souhaité faire appel à un avocat. Vous avez décidé également de ne pas nier ces faits. Est-ce exact ? »

Lily vit clairement les lèvres de Peter remuer, mais elle n'entendit aucun son. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule.

- « Parlez plus fort Mr Pettigrow ! » demanda le juge d'une voix forte en abaissant ses lunettes.

- « C'est exact » reprit alors Peter un peu plus fort.

Encore une fois, Lily fut étonné par le changement qu'elle constatait chez le jeune homme. Sa voix était devenu plus rocailleuse, plus agressive, moins agréable à entendre.

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, Mr Pettigrow, étant donné que vous ne niez aucun de ces faits, votre présence ici ne sera justifié que par la réponse que vous pourrez apporter à certaines questions que nous nous posons tous »

Peter hocha doucement la tête.

- « Qu'il soit bien clair entre nous qu'aussi capitales que puissent être les informations que vous nous apporterez, cela ne remettra pas en cause la condamnation à laquelle vous aurez droit » reprit le juge d'un air grave.

- « La remettre en cause non, mais la diminuer, oui » souffla Remus en se penchant vers James et Sirius.

- « Ne parle pas de malheur, je t'en prie ! » grogna ce dernier entre ses dents, tandis que James restait grave et silencieux.

- « Et bien nous allons donc commencer » lança le juge « Mr Pettigrow, pouvez vous me dire très exactement quand est-ce que vous êtes devenu un mangemort ? »

- « En 1980 » répondit Peter

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je pensais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait réussir ce qu'il avait entreprit et je voulais être du côté des vainqueurs » avoua Peter en fuyant le regard du juge.

A côté d'elle, Lily entendit James grogner mais ne se retourna pas vers lui, trop absorbée par le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Les aveux de cet homme qu'elle avait si longtemps considéré comme gentil et inoffensif. La salle fut parcourut par quelques murmures. Lily risqua un regard dans la direction de la mère de Peter. Elle tenait son mouchoir tout près de son visage, serré entre ses mains ridées. Ses yeux étaient rougis, mais secs. Elle avait l'air désespérée. Lily savait que Peter était son seul enfant et qu'elle avait été veuve très jeune. Sa vie avait été brisée par les choix de son fils, elle ne vivait que pour lui et maintenant qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie, vraisemblablement en prison, la pauvre femme devait se sentir bien seule. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le spectacle de tant de tristesse, Lily se retourna vers Peter tandis que le juge reprenait le fils de ses questions.

- « Vous avez avoué avoir participé à divers attentats, Mr Pettigrow, mais je voudrais plus particulièrement m'intéresser à celui du 31 juillet 1983 ».

- « C'est lequel ? » demanda Remus.

- « Celui du centre commercial moldu » le renseigna James sans cesser de fixer le bas de la salle.

- « Tu étais en mission à cette époque là » ajouta Lily.

Remus hocha la tête et croisa ses mains devant lui.

- « Nous voudrions savoir exactement comment s'est organisé cette attentat » lança le juge en ôtant ses lunettes qu'il porta à sa bouche et se mit à les mâchonner.

- « Et bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait que… qu'on ne parlait pas assez de lui depuis un certain temps. Il a voulut frapper fort » répondit Peter.

- « Mais pourquoi cette ville précisément ? » demanda l'un des autres juges.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que le choix s'est fait au hasard » répondit Peter « Je sais seulement qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait frapper quelque part, il faisait en sorte de choisir un endroit qui n'était pas très loin des zones d'habitations sorcières. Il voulait que les nouvelles se propagent vite et bien »

- « Dans quelle mesure avez-vous participer à cet attentat ? »

- « J'étais sur les lieux de l'attentat, mais mon rôle se limitait à empêcher le plus possible les moldus de venir en aide aux autres. Nous avons tous été très surpris de voir des sorciers arriver »

- « Des aurors vous voulez dire… » demanda un des juges.

- « Non, non… Ce n'étaient que des sorciers… » assura Peter.

- « Pourtant le compte rendu qui a été fait de cette attaque ne mentionne nulle part la présence de sorciers autres que les aurors sur les lieux de l'attentat » lança le juge en attirant à lui à l'aide de sa baguette un dossier très volumineux qu'il consulta rapidement.

- « Qui s'est occupé de faire ce compte rendu à ton avis ? » demanda James.

- « Kingsley » répondit Sirius.

- « Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi votre présence n'a pas été mentionné dans le rapport » souffla Remus « Il devait faire en sorte que les actions de l'Ordre du Phoenix soient les plus discrètes possibles »

Lily hocha la tête, convaincue elle aussi que Kingsley et Fol Œil avaient sans doute dans leurs rapports omis de nombreux détails comme celui-ci. Le juge referma le dossier d'un geste sec, soulevant ainsi un nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer plusieurs personnes du premier rang.

- « Passons, tout ceci n'est en définitive pas ce qui nous intéresse » reprit-il d'un air grave. « Vous n'avez donc qu'empêcher les moldus de venir secours aux victimes, qui donc était à la tête de cette mission ? »

- « Lucius Malefoy » répondit Peter.

- « Passons maintenant aux autres missions que vous avez effectué. Vous étiez présent lors de l'attaque du Département des Mystères au Ministère »

- « Oui »

- « Pour quel motif ? » demanda le juge.

- « Nous devions récupérer quelque chose » répondit évasivement Peter.

Lily sentit alors James poser sa main sur ses deux mains jointes sur ses genoux. Reparler de la prophétie qui avait désigné Harry comme celui capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours un peu difficile pour eux, même maintenant que tout était fini. Tout cela était trop récent encore et ils n'avaient pas le recul nécessaire pour entendre parler de tout cela sans appréhension et sans craintes. D'autant plus qu'il se profilait à l'horizon une espèce d'engouement pour leur fils. On parlait d' « Élu », de « Héro » et toute cette agitation autour de son fils inquiétait encore Lily.

- « Récupérer quoi ?! » s'impatienta le juge, tirant ainsi la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- « Une prophétie qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres » répondit Peter.

Dans la salles, les exclamations surprises fusèrent et il régna durant plusieurs secondes un vacarme assourdissant. Sauf dans le rang de Lily et James, où tous savaient déjà les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire.

- « Et vous l'avez récupéré ? » demanda le juge après avoir ramené le silence en frappant sur la table à l'aide de son petit marteau.

- « Non, elle a été détruite à ce moment là, nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'elle disais » répondit Peter.

- « Très bien, Mr Pettigrow, avez-vous effectivement participé, comme nous l'a avoué Rabastan Lestrange, à l'attaque qui a eu lieu dans la demeure des époux Meyer ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Visiblement, le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à cette question et il paraissait gêné.

- « Mr Pettigrow, étiez vous, oui ou non chez les Meyer lors de l'attentat de leur maison ? »

Lily cessa de serrer ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de James. Eux aussi avaient été chez les époux Meyer lors de cet attentat tragique et la jeune femme faisait encore des cauchemars de cette soirée où un enfant était mort sous ses yeux. Elle retint son souffle en attendant la réponse du jeune homme.

- « Oui » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Lily sentit son estomac se contracter dans son ventre et la main de son mari serrer la sienne avec poigne. Il était donc là, il s'était retrouvé à quelques mètres d'eux et ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu !

- « Quel a été votre rôle ? » demanda le juge.

Le jeune homme parut immédiatement très mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il semblait perdu et Lily eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

- « Votre rôle, Mr Pettigrow ! » somma le juge d'un air sévère.

- « Je, je… j'étais juste là » bafouilla-t-il d'un air très peu convainquant.

- « Vous êtes ici devant un tribunal, Mr Pettigrow ! » tonna le juge « Vous devez dire toute la vérité ! »

- « Je vous ai dit que j'étais là bas ! » lui lança Peter

- « Certes, mais qu'y avez-vous fait ? »

Peter resta silencieux, fusillant un moment le juge du regard avant de détourner les yeux. Le silence était lourd et Lily sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine tandis que James portait sa main sur son torse.

- « Mr McNair nous a tout dit Mr Pettigrow, mais je veux l'entendre de votre bouche ! » menaça le juge qui semblait vraiment très en colère.

Peter mit encore quelque seconde avant de répondre enfin du bout des lèvres.

- « J'ai tué l'enfant ».

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe à Lily qui ne pu empêcher le cri de surprise et d'horreur qui naquit dans sa gorge. Elle n'en revenait pas, avait-elle bien entendu ? Le mangemort qui avait assassiné le petit Cedric Diggory n'était autre que Peter ? Elle sentit la nausée la gagner. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir été choquée par la nouvelle. Dans la salle, le bruit ne faisait qu'amplifier, James avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- « Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! » hurla le juge pour se faire entendre, ramenant ainsi le silence dans la foule qui voulait en savoir plus. « Vous avouez donc le meurtre de Cedric Diggory ? »

- « C'était un accident ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Je voulais juste être sûr qu'on ne lancerait pas de sort ! Je n'ai pas sentit le sort partir ! J'ai paniqué ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! »

Peter était larmoyant, mais Lily n'en pouvait plus. Il l'avait tué ! Il avait tué un enfant innocent alors qu'il ne voulait que capturer James et elle. Cedric était mort de sa main à lui ! La jeune femme sentit qu'elle perdait ses couleurs. Une bouffée de chaleur la gagna, elle sentait qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette salle ! Cette simple pensée lui était odieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas rester devant ce meurtrier d'enfant sans rien faire. Elle avait envie de crier, elle avait envie de descendre et de le gifler, elle avait envie de vomir, elle avait surtout envie de pleurer. Elle se tourna vers James qui avait l'air dévasté et n'eut pas la force de supporter son chagrin à lui en plus du sien. Elle prit alors une décision, elle ne voulait pas rester là. Pas une seconde de plus, elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle retira sa main de celle de James sans que ce dernier n'émette aucune résistance. Elle refusa de se tourner vers l'accusé et traversa l'allée sous le regard médusé de ses amis. Les larmes aux yeux, elle prit les escaliers et les monta pour quitter la salle. Elle passa devant la mère de Peter qui pleurait maintenant à grosses larmes et la jeune femme augmenta son allure. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, sa vision était entièrement brouillée. Elle se tint au mur qu'elle longea sur quelques mètres avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Là, elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux. Là, elle se laissa aller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant. Il était vraiment un monstre !

Elle était secouée de violents sanglots. Et elle avait beau tenter de se calmer, elle avait beaucoup de mal. Elle avait l'impression que c'était tout le stress de ces derniers jours qui s'évacuait. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se laisser aller. Le visage ruisselant, elle releva doucement la tête et pris une grande inspiration. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle se sentit suffisamment bien pour se lever, elle prit appui sur le mur et se redressa. Elle sécha son visage rapidement, même si des larmes coulaient encore. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte qui donnait sur la salle de concert, elle entendit le juge poser ses questions. Elle sentit alors son ventre se tordre. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de retourner là bas. De toute façon, James y était. Lily connaissait suffisamment bien son mari pour savoir qu'il ne quitterait pas la pièce avant la fin du procès. Il répondrait à ses questions si elle lui en posait…

Lily sentit alors ses jambes vaciller. Elle décida d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour essayer de se remettre. Elle prit donc la direction des toilettes. Elle ne marcha pas vite, elle se sentait faible et ne voulait pas risquer de s'évanouir dans ces couloirs désormais déserts. Toutes les salles de procès devaient être plein à ras bord. Lily finit par trouver de quoi se rafraîchir. Elle but ensuite une longue gorgée d'eau et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se donner une allure un peu plus présentable. Elle se remit alors à errer dans les couloirs. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer sans James, mais ne voulait toujours pas retourner là bas. Elle soupira elle se sentait perdue. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre du bruit provenir d'une pièce voisine.

Curieuse, la jeune femme s'approcha et poussa la porte. C'était une salle de procès bien plus petite et presque vide. Elle entra et c'est alors qu'elle reconnut la jeune femme qui se tenait devant un unique juge qui fixait un parchemin d'un air sévère. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se glissa sans un coin sombre très discrètement.

- « Et bien madame Malefoy, on dirait que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance semble-t-il… » marmonna la juge d'un air sévère.

Lily observa alors attentivement la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle, les traits tirés. La fatigue la rendait beaucoup moins belle qu'elle ne l'avait été, mais elle restait tout de même digne et magnifique. Elle impressionna Lily qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore avait pris soin avant de mourir d'écrire un document vous disculpant totalement dans l'histoire de l'attaque de Poudlard » continua la juge en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Narcissa dont le visage s'illumina tout d'un coup.

- « Oui. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas vous poursuivre et demande que vous ne soyez pas inquiété… »

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- « Comme vous dites ! » marmonna la juge en signant quelque chose sur le parchemin.

- « Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir où est mon fils ?! » demanda Narcissa avec une impatience non dissimulée « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'attaque ! »

Sa voix était presque suppliante et Lily ressentit de la peine pour elle. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'on ressentait quand son enfant vous était arraché. Elle ne souhaitait cette souffrance à personne pas même à Narcissa Malefoy. Elle avait mal pour la jeune femme qui paraissait si impatiente.

- « Mieux que cela » lui répondit la juge « L'auror qui l'avait placé dans l'orphelinat l'a ramené ce matin… »

- « Il a été dans un orphelinat ! » s'exclama la jeune femme

- « Où il a été très bien traité. Il avait l'air très en forme ! »

- « Où est-il ?! » s'exclama alors Narcissa.

La juge fit alors un geste, et un jeune homme que Lily n'avait pas vu auparavant ouvrit une petite porte dérobée et un petit garçon aussi blond de sa mère qui jusqu'alors tenait la main de Kingsley entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit sa mère, il se figea un moment avant de se mettre à courir vers elle.

- « MAMAN ! » s'exclama-t-il.

En pleurs, Narcissa se pencha et pris son fils dans ses bras. Très émue, Lily sortit de la pièce, laissant à cette famille retrouvée un peu d'intimité. Elle se glissa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Cette journée était vraiment très riche en émotion.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Je ne suis pas rassurée, c'est la première fois qu'on la laisse comme ça… » murmura Océane tandis qu'elle entrait dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Sirius.

- « Elle ne risque plus rien et Kana et Dobby s'en occuperont très bien. Tu sais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas l'emmener ici avec nous. Elle est trop jeune pour assister à un enterrement » répondit le jeune homme qui portait Maelys dans ses bras.

- « Je sais » répondit Océane d'une toute petite voix.

Elle sentit son mari se rapprocher doucement d'elle et elle soupira. Elle avait beau savoir que maintenant, elle pouvait laisser en toute sécurité Lalyh sous la surveillance des elfes de maison, elle avait eu tellement l'habitude d'avoir peur pour elle qu'elle le redoutait un peu. Il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée. Mais pour l'heure, elle gardait le cœur serré et était ravie de ne pas pouvoir se séparer de Maelys à cause de son allaitement. Pourtant Sirius avait raison, un enterrement n'était pas une cérémonie où il était utile d'emmener sa petite fille et c'est pour cela également que Jack et Syrielle était resté chez eux. Lily et James avaient uniquement tenu à amener Harry, ce que Océane comprenait parfaitement.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'à l'entrée du château où se trouvaient déjà Remus et la famille Potter qui discutaient avec Minerva McGonagall.

- « Bonjour » lança Sirius.

- « Bonjour » lui répondirent en cœur tout le monde.

Les visages étaient graves et les airs sérieux. Au coup de son papa, Harry semblait perdu et très intimidé. Océane adressa un petit signe de la main au petit garçon qui lui offrit un sourire.

- « De quoi parliez vous ? » demanda Sirius.

- « James et Remus me faisaient un rapide compte rendu du procès d'hier » lui apprit Minerva d'un air grave « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en lire le compte rendu ce matin. Mais je me réjouis de la condamnation de Peter ».

Océane hocha doucement la tête. Elle aussi était satisfaite que Peter ait été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, une autre sentence aurait été inacceptable. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mari qui semblait tout d'un coup fasciné par sa fille endormie dans ses bras. Océane soupira doucement. Sirius n'avait pas voulu discuter avec elle du procès de Peter, elle ne lui en voulait pas, parce qu'elle savait que cela était difficile pour lui et qu'elle était convaincue qu'il finirait bien par se confier à elle. Lorsque se serait le cas, elle serait tout à fait prête à l'écouter, mais pour l'heure, elle respectait son silence même si cela lui pesait un peu.

- « Vous avez dit que vous étiez très occupée ? » demanda alors Océane dans une tentative pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

- « Oui » répondit Minerva « Il a fallut que je m'occupe seule de l'organisation de la cérémonie de ce matin en plus du travail que demande l'école. Surtout maintenant que Miss Ombrage ne fait plus partie de l'équipe pédagogique ! »

Océane crut pendant un court instant, voir un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Minerva McGonagall, mais ce fut une impression tellement fugace qu'elle n'en fut pas sûre.

- « C'est vrai ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Remus qui lui, ne faisait pas semblant d'être ravi.

- « Il se trouve que Miss Ombrage et le professeur Lockhart ont tous les deux offensés le troupeau de centaures de la Forêt Interdite. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais quand ils ont enfin daignés les jeter hors de la forêt, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont été capable de parler. Ils ont été transférés tout de suite à Ste Mangouste »

- « Elle n'est plus Directrice alors ? » demanda James.

- « Elle n'en est plus capable… » répondit Minerva.

- « Mais alors, qui dirige Poudlard ? » demanda Lily.

- « Et bien, c'est moi pour le moment. Mais on dit dans les couloirs du Ministère que ma nomination sera rendue définitive d'ici quelques semaines »

- « Toutes mes félicitations ! » s'exclama Océane.

Minerva reçut les félicitations de toutes les personnes présentes. Tous étaient vraiment ravis que ce soit elle qui hérite du poste du professeur Dumbledore. Personne mieux qu'elle ne saurait désormais s'occuper de Poudlard. Elle resta quelques minutes encore à discuter avec eux avant de s'excuser et de les quitter. Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire et la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent donc entre eux et se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire avant que Remus ne propose de rejoindre le lieu où la cérémonie aurait lieu.

Tous acquiescèrent et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la direction du lac où de nombreuses chaises étaient déjà disposées en rangées, laissant juste une allée libre au bout de laquelle une table de marbre se jetait déjà. Il faisait beau et le soleil brillait doucement en cette journée d'automne. Cela aurait pu être une belle journée si elle n'avait pas été si triste. Océane fut assez surprise de voir que quelques personnes étaient déjà installées. Ce qui était le plus surprenant était la diversité des personnes de l'assemblée. Des tenues misérables côtoyait des mises élégantes. Albus Dumbledore était un homme admiré et respecté par tous et nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient lui rendre un dernier hommage. Avant que le reste de l'assistance n'arrive, Océane se dirigea vers une rangée libre pour s'installer. Elle alla jusqu'au bout et s'installa sur la chaise. Elle tendit les bras et Sirius y déposa sa fille qui dormait toujours. Océane caressa son petit visage avec tendresse et posa un baiser sur son front. Sirius prit place près d'elle, puis James, Lily et Remus s'installèrent à leur tour.

Des personnes à la mine grave arrivaient de toutes parts. Toutes s'installaient dans le calme, saluant de temps en temps une connaissance et discutant à voix basse. Océane reconnut le Ministre et quelques uns de ses conseiller. Kingsley les salua d'un signe de la main avant de rejoindre le Commandant des aurors qui se trouvait non loin. Pendant un moment, Remus leur faussa compagnie pour aller voir Debae et Zac qui venaient d'arriver avec les autres lycanthropes rescapés de la bataille. C'est à cet instant qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur du château. Des pieds de chaises raclant sur le sol suivit par le bruit sourd des pas de élèves sur le dallage du château. Océane vit Lily se pencher pour lui parler.

- « Minerva nous a dit qu'elle avait donné son après midi aux élèves pour permettre à ceux qui le souhaitaient d'assister à la cérémonie » expliqua-t-elle.

A peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase que déjà les premiers étudiants en uniforme firent leur apparition dans le parc. Océane les regarda s'avancer quand soudain un visage attira son attention. Une petite brune aux yeux rieurs qui se mit à sourire en la voyant avant de se mettre à courir vers elle. Elle tomba en marchant sur un de ses lacets défaits et deux jeunes rouquins arrivèrent derrière elle pour la relever. Tous les trois s'approchèrent d'elle en souriant.

- « Bonjour Nymphadora, bonjour les garçons ! » les salua Océane tandis qu'ils arrivaient près d'elle. « Comment allez vous ? »

- « Bien ! » répondit Bill en souriant « Tu sais si Maman et Papa sont déjà arrivés ? »

- « Non, je ne les ai pas vu » lui répondit la jeune femme.

- « Peut être qu'on devrait aller s'asseoir au fond ! » proposa Charly en regardant tout autour de lui « Sinon, il ne restera que les places aux premiers rangs ! »

Les trois enfants se mirent à grimacer doucement. Charly allait s'éloigner quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nymphadora.

- « Tu viens Tonks ? »

- « Allez-y ! Je vous rejoint ! » répondit la fillette en leur adressant un sourire.

Les deux petits Weasley ne se firent pas prier et s'éloignèrent en courant.

- « Ils t'appellent par ton nom de famille ? » s'étonna Océane en haussant un sourcil.

- « Ben… »

La petite fille avait l'air un peu gêné.

- « Vu que j'aime pas mon prénom, je me suis dit que je pourrais les laisser faire… »

- « C'est ton papa qui ne va pas être content ! » lança Sirius qui avait un peu décalé sa chaise pour mieux la voir.

- « Je sais » soupira la petite fille « Tu lui diras pas hein ? C'est Maman qui a choisit mon prénom alors je veux pas qu'il ait de la peine ! »

- « Je ne dirais rien » assura Sirius « Et j'avais bien dit à ta mère de t'appeler autrement ! »

La petite fille se mit à sourire et se pencha alors sur Maelys qui dormait toujours.

- « Elle a changé ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle.

- « C'est normal, elle avait à peine quelques jours quand tu l'as vu la dernière fois » répondit Océane en souriant.

- « Elle est toute belle ! »

- « Comme son papa ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

- « J'aurais plus dit comme sa maman ! » lui rétorqua Nymphadora avant de lui tirer la langue.

- « Dis donc, petite insolente ! » gronda Sirius d'un air faussement sévère « Tu veux que je m'occupes de ton cas ?! »

- « Du calme chéri » murmura Océane alors que certaine personne en l'assemblée se retournait pour les regarder.

Le jeune homme redevint sérieux et Nymphadora prit un air grave.

- « Il parait qu'il était très gentil le professeur Dumbledore » murmura-t-elle alors

- « C'est un grand sorcier et quelqu'un de très bon » répondit Océane.

- « Papa m'a dit que Maman l'aimait beaucoup » ajouta la petite fille.

- « C'est vrai »

- « Elle travaillait pour lui quand elle est morte ? » demanda alors Nymphadora.

Océane sentit son mari se raidir à côté d'elle et prendre une grande inspiration.

- « Oui » répondit-il « Elle faisait partie d'un groupe qui luttait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où les sorciers de sang-purs méprisaient ceux qui étaient métissés »

- « Les sorciers comme moi ? »

- « Exactement comme toi, crapaud… » souffla le jeune homme.

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama la petite fille, indignée « M'appelles pas comme ça ici ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire mais le regard noire de la fillette l'incita à arrêter.

- « Pardon » souffla-t-il.

Nymphadora lui lança un dernier regard sombre avant de se tourner vers Océane.

- « Et c'est vrai qu'il est mort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Et bien ça je suis contente ! » répondit Nymphadora.

- « On se réjouit tous de ça, tu sais » répondit Sirius.

- « Vous restez longtemps à Poudlard ? » demanda la petite fille.

- « Non, on ne reste que le temps de la cérémonie » répondit Océane.

La petite fille sembla déçue.

- « Mais tu rentres chez toi pour Noël, non ? Tu viendras nous voir… » lui assura la jeune femme.

- « D'accord ! » lança-t-elle.

Après avoir embrasser Sirius, Maelys puis Océane, la petite fille courut rejoindre les deux frères Weasley qui lui avaient gardé une place un peu plus loin.

- « Elle devient de plus en plus grande » soupira Sirius en la regardant prendre place entre les deux rouquins.

- « Elle a un sacré caractère ! » lui répondit Océane.

A cet instant, Remus revint s'installer près d'eux.

- « Vous avez vu Hagrid ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Non, pourquoi ? » demanda Lily.

- « On dirait qu'il a trouvé chaussure à son pied ! » annonça le jeune homme en leur désignant d'un signe de tête l'endroit dans lequel ils devaient regarder.

Océane se pencha un peu pour mieux voir et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut le demi-géant discuter avec Kingsley. Il avait les yeux rougis et de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage, mais surtout, il tenait la main d'une immense femme dans la sienne. Elle était aussi massive que lui, brune et avait l'air radieuse malgré son air triste.

- « C'est bizarre ! » souffla Sirius.

- « Pourquoi bizarre ? » demanda Océane « Tu pensais être le seul à plaire aux femmes ! »

Le jeune homme la fixa alors d'un air surpris avant de s'approcher d'elle pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe. Océane cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur le demi géant qui était maintenant plié en deux pour parler avec un tout petit sorcier aux cheveux en épis, vêtu d'une simple robe noire. C'était le mage qui serait responsable de la cérémonie.

Hagrid se releva alors, et après avoir poser un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui lui tenait la main et s'éloigna aussi vite que lui permettait sa démarche boiteuse.

- « Ça va commencer » souffla alors Lily qui prit Harry sur ses genoux et le serra fort contre elle.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde alla s'asseoir. Océane jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de Nymphadora et constata que Molly et Arthur étaient arrivés. Le silence se fit petit à petit puis, tout le monde se tourna dans la direction où Hagrid arrivait désormais. Il tenait dans ses bras, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or, le corps du professeur Dumbledore. Mais le plus surprenant était le géant au visage rocailleux qui le suivait et qui s'installa derrière le dernier rang, à même le sol, quand Hagrid le lui demanda.

- « Qui c'est ? » demanda Sirius.

Océane se contenta d'hausser les épaules, son regard ne quittait plus le demi-géant qui remontait lentement l'allée. Un chant se fit alors entendre. La jeune femme regarda dans la direction du lac et aperçut sortant à moitié de l'eau scintillante un chœur d'être de l'eau qui chantait un air triste et doux qui devait évoquer la mort et le désespoir. Océane sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Tout cela était tellement beau mais tellement triste. Hagrid arriva finalement au bout de l'allée et déposa précautionneusement le corps du professeur Dumbledore sur la table de marbre. Il s'éloigna en pleurant à chaudes larmes, tirant de sa poche un mouchoir dans lequel il se moucha bruyamment. Plusieurs personnes de l'assemblée grognèrent, mais Océane était persuadée que Dumbledore ne s'en serait pas formalisé. Le mage commença alors son discours, mais Océane ne l'écoutait pas. Elle pensait à cet homme qui avait été un des sorciers les plus brillants de sa génération. Il avait tant donné pour les autres, il s'était toujours battu pour ces convictions et même s'il n'était plus là aujourd'hui, son esprit et sa sagesse planeraient toujours sur eux et seraient toujours dans leurs cœurs.

Une fois le rituel accomplit le mage en noir recula de quelques pas et des flammes blanches éclatantes jaillirent autour du corps de Dumbledore. Elles s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut, masquant la dépouille. Une volute de fumée blanche tournoya aussi au dessus du corps. A cet instant, un phoenix arriva de sa démarche gracieuse et majestueuse et vint se poser non loin de la table de marbre, sont plumage chatoyant tranchant sur la pelouse du parc. Il se mit à chanter et Océane ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu un son aussi beau de toute sa vie. Il était doux et apaisant, et elle se sentit bien mieux, comme si de nouveau le courage l'avait gagné. Le feu s'éteignit d'un seul coup et à la place, une tombe de marbre fit son apparition.

A cet instant, une pluie de flèches apparut dans les airs et tomba loin de la foule, ce qui n'empêcha cependant pas certaines personnes crier. C'était l'hommage des centaures à Dumbledore. Lorsque tout fut fini, ils regagnèrent la forêt et les êtres de l'eau disparurent dans les profondeurs du lac noir. Le phœnix s'envola dans les airs et disparut à l'horizon.

Le silence retomba à nouveau sur l'assemblée et une nouvelle fois le cœur d'Océane se serra et elle se remit à pleurer avec abondance. Tout était définitivement fini…


	154. Chapter 154

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Info : **Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma fic… Viendront ensuite **deux épilogues** que je publierais la semaine prochaine !!

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Chapitre cent cinquante trois : Le bilan**

_  
« Quand je vois le chemin qu'on a parcouru jusqu'à aujourd'hui  
(…)  
Beaucoup de choses ont changé  
Qui aurait pu s'imaginer que le temps se serait si vite écoulé,  
On fait le Bilon calmement en s'remémorant chaque instant… »  
Les Neg-Marrons_

Sirius resta un moment à l'extérieur de la maisonnette du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les mains dans les poches, il fixait cet endroit qui avait accueillit tant de leurs réunions. Il en avait passé des soirées et des nuits ici, avec tous les autres membres à élaborer des plans, à réfléchir aux actions à mener, à essayer de comprendre comment pouvait réfléchir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout cela leur avait prit tant de temps que le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à réaliser que tout cela était définitivement fini.

Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas lui manquer, mais tout de même, il avait du mal à imaginer ce que pourrait être désormais une vie calme et tranquille. La porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit alors et le jeune homme vit Océane en sortir. Elle vint le rejoindre, elle avait l'air sérieux.

- « Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant. Océane ne cessait de le regarder d'un air soucieux.

- « Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle.

- « Oui, j'étais juste en train de me dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'on viendrait ici. C'est me fait bizarre »

- « A moi aussi… »

- « On va s'ennuyer maintenant qu'on a plus de méchant à mettre hors d'état de nuire ! » plaisanta le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Je te rappelle qu'on a deux filles à élever, je pense que ça nous occupera suffisamment ! » lui rappela la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Et ça va être tout aussi prenant ! »

- « Mais bien plus agréable ! » assura Sirius en retirant ses mains de ses poches.

Il glissa une de ses mains sur le bras de celle qui était sa femme et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- « On retourne à l'intérieur ? » proposa la jeune femme « Ça ne va pas tarder à commencer… »

- « D'accord » répondit Sirius en se laissant guider dans la maisonnette.

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Lily et James en train de discuter près de la cheminée. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer, son ami releva la tête vers lui, dit quelque chose à sa femme et se leva pour aller le rejoindre.

- « Je vais voir Lily… » souffla Océane en s'éloignant de lui.

Sirius la regarda rejoindre leur amie en souriant tandis que James s'appuyait sur le mur près de lui.

- « Nostalgique ? » ironisa le jeune homme en le fixant.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça » plaisanta Sirius.

- « Moi aussi j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tout est vraiment fini ! » lança son ami « Tu te rends compte que ce matin je suis allé me promener en ville avec Harry et Syrielle ! On était tous les trois, je leur tenais la main et on s'est promené une demi heure, je leur ai payé une crêpe ! Tu réalises que je n'avais jamais fait ça avec eux ! »

- « C'est fou… »

- « Mais bon, j'ai passé tout mon temps à regarder partout pour voir si je ne voyais pas débarquer un mangemort » continua James « Je pense que ça prendra un peu de temps avant que je puisse être serein hors de la maison… »

- « Tu comptes lever le Fidélitas ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je ne pense pas, non… » répondit James « On n'en a pas encore discuté avec Lily, mais je n'ai pas envie de lever une protection si efficace. On n'est peut être plus en guerre, mais qui sait ce qui peut encore arriver et puis… On habite pas loin d'un village moldu et je voudrais bien que mes enfants puissent jouer comme des petits sorciers normaux dans le jardin sans qu'on soit obligé de les cacher aux yeux des autres. Et toi, tu comptes le lever ? »

- « Non plus… » souffla le jeune homme « J'aime mieux savoir qui a accès à ma maison »

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra en compagnie de Debae et Zac. Sirius se mit à sourire. Le jeune homme passait beaucoup de temps avec ses amis lycanthropes ces derniers temps. Il savait que Debae et Zac avaient décidés de déménager dans les prochains jours et Remus les aidait pour les derniers préparatifs. Sirius savait que le départ du couple causait un peu de tristesse à son ami. Il avait beau les avoir James et lui et savoir qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui, ce n'était pas la même chose que ce qui le liait à Debae. Remus avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui vivait exactement les mêmes choses que lui, qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il vivait, ce qu'il ressentait. Alors que James et lui ne faisaient qu'observer ses changements, Debae et Zac les vivaient en même temps que lui et c'était une chose qui avait beaucoup manqué à Remus jusqu'alors. Les voir partir le rendrait sans doute un peu triste. Mais cela signifiait aussi que désormais, les petites promenades nocturnes mensuelles des Maraudeurs allaient reprendre. Cela faisait très longtemps que Lunard, Cornedrue et Patmol ne s'étaient pas retrouvés pour une nuit de Pleine Lune.

- « Alors ce déménagement ? » demanda James tandis que les trois loups-garous les rejoignaient.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'avais tant de choses ! » soupira Debae « Ça va nous prendre encore des jours et des jours ! »

- « Mais non » lança Remus « On se débrouille plutôt bien pour faire des cartons ! »

- « N'empêche qu'il est vrai que tu as quand même accumulé pas mal de choses inutiles ! » lança Zac.

- « Je ne jetterais pas cette lampe, chéri ! Je l'adore ! » rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air sévère.

Remus, James et Sirius se mirent à rire doucement en voyant le jeune homme lever un sourcil d'un air dégoûté.

- « Vous vous amusez bien, on dirait ! » lança Kingsley qui venait d'arriver. « Ça fait bizarre, mais je n'avais pas souvenir qu'on se soit beaucoup amusé dans cet endroit avant »

- « Il faut bien un début à tout non ? » demanda Remus d'un air amusé.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, les faisant tous sursauter. Instinctivement, ils brandirent tous leurs baguettes en direction de la porte, prêts à se défendre, mais ils se retrouvèrent face à Hagrid qui les regarda d'un air surpris.

- « Quel accueil sympathique ! » commenta-t-il en se baissant pour passer la porte.

- « Désolé Hagrid ! » lança Kingsley en rangeant sa baguette « Mets ça sur le compte de l'habitude ! »

- « Y a pas de mal ! » souffla-t-il en se tournant vers l'extérieur « Tu viens Olympe ? » demanda-t-il.

A cet instant, Sirius vit entrer dans la pièce l'imposante jeune femme qu'il avait aperçut lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore et qui semblait être la petite amie du géant. Sirius se mit à sourire. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir le Garde Chasse de Poudlard en couple, mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Océane, les goûts de chacun ne se discutaient pas et Hagrid et Olympe étaient très assortit.

- « Comment peut-elle entrer ici ? » chuchota James à côté de lui « Je croyais que le Quartier Général était soumis au Fidelitas ? »

- « Oui, mais Dumbledore est mort… La protection n'a plus lieu d'être » lui répondit Remus.

- « C'est vrai ! » soupira James « Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais ! »

- « Euh, les garçons, je voudrais vous présenter Olympe Maxime » lança alors Hagrid en s'approchant d'eux, la main dans celle de l'imposante jeune femme qui se mit alors à rougir.

- « Enchanté » répondit tout le monde en cœur

- « Moi deuh même ! » répondit Olympe en souriant.

- « Elle est française » expliqua Hagrid en souriant « C'est avec elle que je suis partis en mission »

Sirius se mit à sourire, il comprenait bien mieux le fait que le Garde Chasse de Poudlard ai tant retardé son retour parmi eux. Il voulait sans doute profiter au maximum de la compagnie de l'imposante française.

- « Minerva m'a dit que je pouvais l'emmener aujourd'hui » lança Hagrid « Il parait que c'est la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix »

- « Effectivement » répondit Remus « Je pense que l'Ordre sera dissout aujourd'hui »

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. La dissolution de l'Ordre représentait tellement de choses, mais surtout le retour de la paix qu'ils avaient tous attendu des années durant. Petit à petit, les discussions reprirent, plus ou moins enjouées jusqu'à l'arrivée au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix de Minerva McGonagall.   
Elle passa de groupe et groupe saluer tout le monde et les invita à s'installer dans la pièce. Sirius trouva une place sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier et Océane vint se glisser près de lui, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Tandis que Molly et Arthur s'installaient sur des chaises près d'eux, James, Lily et Remus avaient trouvé une place près de la cheminée. La pièce principale était bondée. Tout le monde avait voulu assister à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre et malgré les membres qui avaient perdu la vie lors de la Grande Bataille, ils restaient nombreux.

Minerva s'installa au bout de la grande table, présidant l'assemblée comme l'avait toujours fait le professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et provoqua le silence parmi toutes les personnes présentes. 

- « Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on est retourné à l'école là ? » chuchota Océane à son oreille

- « Si ! Pour un peu je me demanderais où sont passés nos uniformes ! » lui répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

- « S'il vous plait ! » leur lança alors Minerva en les regardant d'un air sévère.

Des pouffements et des rires étouffés se firent entendre tandis que Sirius et Océane baissaient les yeux en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire, amusés de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de bavardage. Minerva commença alors la réunion.

- « Bienvenue à vous tous. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. J'ai eu le plaisir de voir la grande majorité d'entre vous aux obsèques d'Albus et je vous en suis très reconnaissante »

- « C'était une très belle cérémonie, Minerva » lança Molly d'un air triste.

Des murmures soulignèrent la remarque de la jeune femme. Tous partageaient son avis et plusieurs autres personnes félicitèrent le travail de Minerva.

- « Merci à tous. » répondit-elle « Comme vous le savez tous, ceci sera notre dernière réunion. La paix étant revenue, l'existence de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'a plus de raison d'être. Néanmoins, je vous recommanderais tout de même de rester prudents. Certaines personnes que nous savions être des mangemorts ont été relaxés par le Département de Justice Magique, et certains autres courent toujours. Certes, ils sont peu nombreux et il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'ils souhaitent se faire oublier, mais je ne vous le répèterais jamais assez, soyez prudent. »

- « ''Vigilance constante !'' aurait dit Fol Œil dans un cas pareil ! » lança Kingsley avec un sourire triste.

- « Effectivement, et il aurait eu raison » trancha Minerva d'un air sérieux.

Sirius hocha la tête. Comme l'avait fait remarquer James, il leur faudrait du temps pour perdre les habitudes de méfiance et de protection qu'ils avaient prises. Il savait qu'ils continueraient à être très vigilant pendant encore très longtemps.

- « Sinon, les obsèques d'Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil auront lieu demain matin et elles clôtureront malheureusement la longue liste des personnes que nous avons eu à enterrer. »

Sirius hocha la tête. La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été rythmée par les enterrements. Des lycanthropes pour la plupart, mais aussi des membres qui avaient succombé à leurs blessures quelques jours après la Bataille. Le bilan était lourd et la semaine éprouvante et chargée en émotion. Sirius avait cru pendant un moment qu'Océane et Lily allaient complètement se déshydrater à force de pleurer. Par chance, tout cela prendrait bientôt fin et après avoir fait un dernier hommage au brillant auror et membre de l'Ordre qu'avait été Fol Œil, ils pourraient tous enfin commencer leur travail de deuil et essayer de tourner définitivement la page et d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre.

- « Je vais maintenant vous faire rapidement le bilan des procès qui se sont terminés hier. McNair a été acquitté, il a réussit à faire croire qu'il avait toujours agit sous le coup de l'Imperium, il n'a de plus, pas hésité à vendre et dénoncer ses anciens amis et la Justice a su le remercier pour cela. »

- « C'est une honte ! » s'exclama Hagrid d'une grosse voix.

- « Effectivement, mais ce qui est fait est fait et ni vous ni moi n'avons le pouvoir de faire changer les décisions de justice » répondit Minerva « Il y a également eut acquittement pour Crabbe, Goyle, et trois autres mangemorts. De nouvelles recrues qui ont dit avoir agit uniquement par crainte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par chance, de nombreux mangemorts ont aussi été condamnés à la perpétuité à Azkaban. Pettigrow, Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott et beaucoup d'autres encore, mais de moindre importance. Tous ont avoué leurs actes et certains ont même dénoncés certains autres, mais n'ont pas eu droit à des remises de peine. Parmi ceux qui courent toujours, se trouvent Fenrir Greyback, Travers, Yaxley et quelques jeunes recrues dont nous n'avons je pense, pas grand-chose à craindre. Les aurors sont bien sûr, déjà à leur recherche. »

- « Aux dernières nouvelles, Greyback aurait fui en Amérique du Nord, mais cela reste à confirmer » compléta Kingsley d'un air grave à l'intention de Remus, Zac, Debae et les autres lycanthropes présents qui avaient l'air grave et les traits tirés.

- « Voilà donc ce qui concerne les procès. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de vous faire part de quelques changements de dernières minutes » continua Minerva en refermant le dossier qui contenait les notes qu'elle venait de leur lire.

Elle se redressa alors et leur adressa un sourire un peu gêné.

- « Le Ministère a pris en considération les dernières notes d'Albus et aux vues des évènements qui ont eu lieu ces jours ci, il a décidé de me nommer définitivement Directrice de Poudlard »

De toutes parts, des félicitations fusèrent. Ce n'était pas une très grande surprise, mais tout le monde était soulagé de voir que pour une fois, le Ministère avait su prendre la bonne décision.

- « Bien évidemment, ma première tâche en tant que Directrice a été de supprimer le poste de Grande Inquisitrice et de rendre à Poudlard sa distance avec le Ministère. Cette école doit rester indépendante des choix politiques de notre Communauté ».

Une fois encore, tout le monde approuva cette décision. Poudlard avait connu la pire période de son histoire sous la direction de Dolorès Ombrage, il était largement temps que tout ceci s'arrête.

- « Bien sûr » reprit la nouvelle Directrice « J'ai congédié Mr Lochkart et je cherche un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »

Sirius se tourna alors immédiatement vers Remus qui ne semblait pas penser qu'il aurait sa chance pour récupérer son poste. Le regard que son ami échangea avec Minerva confirma à Sirius que Remus ne serait pas ce nouveau professeur. Ce fut James qui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- « Vous comptez reprendre Remus ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- « Cela ne va pas être possible et j'en suis vraiment navrée » répondit la Directrice « Si cela avait été possible, je l'aurais fait, car Remus s'est avéré être le meilleur professeur que nous ayons jamais eu dans cette matière. Malheureusement, le Conseil d'Administration n'a pas changé et avait voté le renvoi de Remus. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer leur décision »

Remus hocha doucement la tête d'un air fataliste.

- « Ce n'est pas juste ! » chuchota Océane d'un air mécontent.

- « Je sais » lui répondit Sirius à voix basse.

- « Dernier changement au sein de l'équipe pédagogique » continua Minerva « Comme l'avait promis le professeur Dumbledore, Hagrid rejoint notre équipe en tant que professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques »

Cette fois, ce furent des exclamations de surprise ravie qui s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le demi géant qui se mit à rougir violemment tandis qu' Olympe souriait avec fierté.

- « Il commencera dès qu'il sera complètement guéri » ajouta Minerva en souriant « Et je suis sûre qu'il fera un travail remarquable »

Sirius était bien de cet avis. Il ne connaissait personne qui prenait autant soin des animaux, quels qu'ils soient. Hagrid serait un professeur passionné et même si le jeune homme se demandait si leur grand ami aurait l'autorité nécessaire pour ce travail, il était sincèrement ravi pour lui.

- « Ça me laissera le temps de me remettre et d'organiser ma vie entre ici et la France… » répondit Hagrid en tournant son visage vers Olympe « La semaine à Poudlard et le week end outre manche… »

Tout le monde se mit à sourire. Les deux demi-géants étaient attendrissants. Sirius pressentait que leurs amours seraient passionnantes à suivre.

- « Bon » souffla alors Minerva « Puisque tout à été dit et que nous avons tous fait notre devoir, puisque nous nous sommes tous vaillamment battu et que nous avons toujours été fidèle à nos convictions, et puisque malgré les sacrifices qu'il nous a fallut faire, nous avons triomphé, notre rôle est fini. Je déclare officiellement dissoute l'Ordre du Phoenix, en espérant que nous n'ayons plus jamais besoin de le reconstituer… »

Elle ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur la table. Un silence recueillit tomba sur les personnes présentes. Sirius prit la main d'Océane dans la sienne et fixa James et Remus qui le regardaient aussi. Toute cette guerre était bel et bien fini.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « J'y vais James ! » lança Lily en attrapant son sac qui se trouvait sur la table basse du salon.

Son mari, qui assis au milieu du parc pour bébé en compagnie des trois enfants, jouant avec eux, tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa un petit moment.

- « Attends j'arrive ! » déclara-t-il en se levant « Bon, tous les trois, je reviens dans cinq minutes alors jouez gentiment en attendant »

Lily le vit enjamber le parc d'un geste vif et s'approcher d'elle à grands pas. La rééducation de sa jambe avait très bien fonctionné…

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je viennes ? » demanda-t-il quand il se trouva tout près d'elle.

- « Honnêtement chéri, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas » répondit la jeune femme souriant tristement « Et puis, qui garderais les enfants ? »

- « On peut toujours demander à Dobby… Mon cœur, je n'aime pas te savoir là bas toute seule, je sais très bien comment ça finit à chaque fois… »

- « Et le fait que tu sois avec moi ne change jamais rien »

- « Si, au moins je peux te consoler aussitôt » murmura-t-il.

- « Ça va aller, je te jure. Et je sais qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule »

La jeune femme vit son mari hausser les sourcils avant de soupirer.

- « Très bien… » marmonna-t-il « Mais si jamais tu reviens encore en pleurant, je te promets que… »

- « Que quoi mon amour ? » demanda la jeune femme « Que tu iras leur dire ta manière de penser ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils s'en fichent… »

- « Peut être, mais je pourrais leur faire peur quand même ! » rétorqua son mari

- « Ils ont déjà peur de nous » souffla Lily d'un air triste.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son mari avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

- « J'essaierais de ne pas tarder » lança-t-elle ensuite « Mais si je traîne trop, fait prendre leurs bains aux enfants »

- « T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Toutes les oreilles seront bien lavées ! » assura James en souriant.

- « J'inspecterais tout ça en rentrant ! Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure… »

- « A tout à l'heure mon cœur » lui répondit James avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Lily s'éloigna ensuite de lui et quitta la maison en serrant son sac contre elle. Une fois dehors et après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle transplana.

Elle se retrouva instantanément dans un Centre de Transplange caché au cœur d'un quartier résidentiel de Little Whinging. Elle savait qu'elle aurait encore quelques pâtés de maison à parcourir à pied avant d'arriver, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur et elle savait qu'il était préférable qu'elle arrive là bas de la manière la plus « normale » possible. Lily marcha donc d'un bon pas dans les rues moldues. Cela lui rappelait les vacances qu'elle passait chez ses parents et au fait qu'elle se promenait toujours dans les allées en souriant à l'idée qu'elle avait un secret que personne autour d'elle ne pouvait soupçonner. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se trouva enfin devant le numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et traversa le jardin d'un bon pas avant de sonner à la porte.

Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, elle entendit des pas un peu précipités puis le bruit d'une porte que l'on déverrouille. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, la jeune femme tomba nez-à-nez avec le visage stupéfait de sa sœur aînée.

- « Lily ?! »

- « Bonjour Pétunia » répondit aimablement la jeune femme en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

- « Mais… Qu'est-ce que… »

- « Je peux entrer ? » demanda Lily.

Pétunia hocha la tête et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle sortit alors sur le perron et regarda autour d'elle d'un air presque affolé. Sans doute vérifiait-elle que personne ne l'avait vu faire entrer quelqu'un chez elle. Lily soupira. Sa sœur était toujours aussi soucieuse du qu'en-dira-t-on. Une fois rassurée, Pétunia entra à son tour chez elle et referma la porte.

- « Tu as de la chance » souffla-t-elle alors « Vernon n'est pas là… Sinon, il aurait sans doute refusé que je t'ouvre ».

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête et la suivit jusque dans le salon. Là, Pétunia lui fit signe de s'installer dans le canapé et elle disparut dans la cuisine. Lily prit place et regarda tout autour d'elle. C'était une maison tout à fait dans le style de sa sœur. Tout était en ordre, tout était disposé à la bonne place. Un petit intérieur bourgeois et coquet, l'inverse de son propre salon où traînaient souvent pèle mêle, des jouets, des livres et des magasines de Quidditch. Sur un petit guéridon, Lily aperçut un cadre doré contenant le photo d'un petit garçon bien en chair qui devait être son neveu Dudley. Elle tendit la main, le prit et soupira. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout, qu'elle ignorait tout de son caractère, de ses goûts. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait des points communs avec Harry. Cela lui manquait un peu, mais Vernon Dursley ne laisserait jamais son fils approcher des gens comme eux… Elle reposait le cadre sur le guéridon quand Pétunia revint avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une assiette de biscuits et deux tasses de thé.

- « Dudley a beaucoup changé » murmura Lily tandis que sa sœur posait son plateau sur la table.

« Oui, c'est un solide garçon » répondit Pétunia avec fierté.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Il est à l'école en ce moment » continua la jeune femme en lui tendant une des deux tasses « Mais je crois que les institutrices ne savent pas s'y prendre avec lui… Harry va à l'école ? »

- « Non » répondit Lily.

Avec la guerre qui faisait rage, il était hors de question de placer Harry dans une école pour petit sorcier, mais maintenant que tout était fini, Lily allait sérieusement en discuter avec James. Elle estimait qu'il était temps pour leur fils aîné de rencontrer des enfants autres que ses cousines et les Weasley.

- « Ça leur fait quel âge aux autres ? » demanda Pétunia, la tirant de ses pensées.

- « Et bien, Syrielle a eu deux ans et Jack va avoir un an à la fin de ce mois »

- « Déjà ? » s'exclama Pétunia.

Lily hocha la tête en souriant et but une longue gorgée de thé. Le silence s'était de nouveau installé entre les deux sœurs. Lily ne savait pas trop comment aborder le but de sa visite.

- « Pourquoi tu es venue ? » demanda alors Pétunia.

Lily posa sa tasse de thé et croisa ses mains avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

- « Je voulais te voir pour te dire que la guerre est finie dans notre communauté » commença-t-elle « Tu savais qu'il y avait une guerre ? »

- « Oui, tu en avais déjà parlé… »

- « Et bien, elle s'est terminé, il y a peu de temps et tout est en pleine reconstruction. C'est vraiment un nouveau départ pour nous tous et nous pleurons nos morts. Les pertes ont été lourdes, mais par chance, nos amis proches ont été épargnés » continua Lily d'une voix émue.

Reparler de tout cela la bouleversait encore beaucoup, c'était encore très présent dans son esprit. Elle souffla un peu et esquissa un faible sourire pour se reprendre. Pétunia l'écoutait avec attention.

- « Excuse moi » murmura Lily « Mais nous avons été tellement impliqués que j'ai du mal à… »

- « Ce n'est rien » répondit Pétunia d'une voix posée et calme.

Lily hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et repris.

- « Donc, comme je te le disais, nous sommes tous en train de nous reconstruire et je me suis rendue compte que… Que je n'avais qu'une seule photo de Maman et Papa. Je l'ai retrouvé en ouvrant par hasard un de mes vieux livres, elle avait glissé à l'intérieur. J'ai réalisé que lorsque notre manoir a été détruit il y a trois ans, nous n'avions presque rien pu récupérer et le peu de souvenir que j'avais gardé d'eux ont disparut. Alors je me suis dit que peut être… tu en avais gardé quelques uns et que tu voudrais bien me les donner »

Lily planta alors son regard dans celui de sa sœur qui le soutint un petit moment sans ciller. Puis Pétunia tourna la tête pour se servir d'un biscuit qu'elle mangea lentement avant de lui répondre.

- « Quand ils sont morts, j'ai été à la maison et j'ai récupéré tout ce que j'ai pu. Les meubles sont allés dans un garde meuble, je te donnerais l'adresse si tu veux. Tu pourras aller récupérer ce dont tu auras envie » répondit-elle.

- « C'est gentil… Mais en fait, je pensais plus à des photos ou quelque chose de ce genre là. J'ai envie de montrer à mes enfants qui étaient leurs grands-parents. » répondit Lily.

Pétunia la regarda un moment avant de lui dire.

- « Je suppose que tu pourrais… multiplier les photos que j'ai gardé. Tu as le droit de faire… ce que tu sais faire même ici ? »

Lily se mit à sourire devant les précautions que prenait sa sœur pour ne pas parler ouvertement de magie. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient visiblement jamais. Elle hocha la tête.

- « Je pourrais le faire, ne t'en fait pas. Si quelqu'un doit avoir des ennuis avec notre Ministère, ce sera moi »

Pétunia hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée. Lily était contente. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans ce lieu moldu, le Ministère de la Magie avait sans doute des choses bien plus importante à s'occuper que de lui faire des remontrances à ce sujet.

- « Dans ce cas… » murmura Pétunia en se levant « Suis-moi… »

Lily ne se fit pas prier et se leva aussitôt. Elle suivit sa sœur dans le couloir d'entrée et la vit s'arrêter devant un placard sous l'escalier. Pétunia l'ouvrit et Lily découvrit alors un petit espace remplit de poussière et de quelques toiles d'araignées. Pétunia grimaça devant ce spectacle et tendit la main pour attraper un gros carton qui avait l'air très lourd. Lily se dépêcha donc de l'aider et toutes les deux le transportèrent jusque dans la salle à manger. Là, elles le hissèrent sur la grande table. Tandis que Lily se frottait les mains, Pétunia regardait le carton avec dégoût.

- « C'est plein de poussière ! » grogna-t-elle « Tout mon ménage est à refaire ! »

- « Si tu veux… » proposa Lily en sortant à moitié sa baguette de sa poche.

Pétunia la fixa un moment avec horreur avant de se rendre vers la fenêtre. Elle tira les rideaux, plongeant l'endroit dans la pénombre et en souriant doucement, Lily sortit entièrement sa baguette. D'un simple sort, elle enleva toutes les traces de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Pétunia la regarda un moment, surprise et peut être un peu admirative aussi.

- « Tu sais, avec trois enfants et James à la maison, il a fallut que je devienne une pro des sorts domestiques » souffla Lily en souriant tandis qu'elle rangeait sa baguette.

Pétunia rouvrit alors les rideaux, laissant à nouveau la lumière entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha sans un mot de la table et s'installa. Lily l'imita. Elles se faisaient face et la jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire en direction de sa sœur avant que cette dernière ne tire du carton un premier album photos. Elle le posa devant elle et l'ouvrit.

- « C'est leur album de mariage… » annonça Pétunia en glissant ses doigts sur la première photo de l'album, avant de le retourner pour que Lily puisse mieux la voir.

C'était une très belle photo en noir et blanc de leurs parents. La nouvelle Mrs Evans était resplendissante dans sa robe immaculée et tenait le bras de son mari qui souriait avec fierté. Lily la regarda avec tendresse avant de rapprocher l'album d'elle et de tourner quelques pages. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle revoyait ses photos, Lily se remémorait toutes les histoires qui y étaient rattachées et que sa mère lui avait raconté tant de fois. Elle se mit à sourire devant les premiers clichés de sa mère enceinte. La dernière photo de l'album représentait son père qui tenait d'un air peu sûr de lui une petite chose emmaillotée de rose.

- « Celui-ci s'arrête à ta naissance » annonça-t-elle à Pétunia.

- « Et moi je viens de trouver ton album ! » déclara la jeune femme en lui montrant une photo d'une petite rouquine, assise dans une baignoire d'enfant.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama Lily en fixant la photo.

Elle venait de comprendre ce que voulaient dire ses amis en disant que Syrielle lui ressemblait. Mise à part la couleur des cheveux, la petite fille qu'elle voyait sur ce cliché était le portrait craché de sa fille.

- « J'avais totalement oublié ces photos ! » souffla Lily en souriant.

- « Moi aussi… Tu te rappelais que j'avais eu un vélo rose ? » demanda Pétunia.

- « Non » murmura Lily en se penchant par-dessus la table pour voir la photo que lui montrait sa sœur « Tu n'avais pas l'air très confiante ! »

- « Je n'ai jamais aimé ça ! » confia la jeune femme en tournant la page.

Les deux sœurs se mirent alors à rire en voyant la photo suivante. Elles étaient ridiculement maquillées et habillées avec des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour elles, ceux de leur mère sans doute. Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de cinq et sept ans. Les deux sœurs échangèrent alors un regard et le visage de Pétunia se ferma aussitôt d'un air grave. Cela blessa Lily qui se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas rit avec sa sœur et cela lui avait fait du bien. Mais Pétunia venait visiblement de se souvenir qu'elle faisait tout pour oublier l'existence de sa sœur cadette.

- « C'était le bon temps… » se contenta de souffler Pétunia en refermant l'album.

Lily savait qu'elle faisait allusion à la période qui avait précédé l'annonce du fait qu'elle était une sorcière. Pétunia lui avait très souvent reproché d'avoir gâché leur bonheur en recevant cette lettre de Poudlard. C'était ce jour là que tout avait basculé et qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre elles. Pétunia n'avait pas voulu l'accepter telle quelle était et s'était appliquée depuis ce jour là à lui mettre sur le dos tout ce qui n'allait plus dans leur famille. Lily soupira. L'espace d'un court instant, elle avait vraiment cru qu'un espoir de réconciliation entre Pétunia et elle était possible, mais elle savait maintenant que cela ne se ferait jamais. Pétunia continuerait à toujours refuser de lui pardonner ce qu'elle était et s'évertuerait à garder entre elles une distance et une froideur glaciale. Lily savait qu'il lui faudrait se résigner, mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit avec cela. Elle ouvrit l'album que sa sœur venait de lui tendre et l'ouvrit au hasard.

Elle tomba sur la première photo que ses parents avaient pris d'elle avec son uniforme de Poudlard. Lily se regardait sourire avec fierté. Quelques photos plus loin la montraient en vacances en famille et l'album se terminait par les clichés du premier anniversaire de Harry. Le cœur de Lily se serra. Sandra et John Evans s'étaient tués en voiture quelques jours après cet anniversaire. La jeune femme referma l'album et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de noyer son regard. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Pétunia qui était plongée dans son propre album photographique.

- « Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans le carton ? » demanda Lily.

- « Quelques vieilleries je pense… » murmura Pétunia.

Lily pencha le carton et inspecta un moment ce qui restait encore à l'intérieur. Il y avait entre autre, les faire part de leur naissance à Pétunia et à elle, ainsi que ceux de leurs mariages et de la naissance de Dudley et Harry. Lily se mit à sourire. Leur mère avait bien prit soin de les conserver précieusement. Cela la fit sourire tristement. Il y avait aussi quelques lettres sans grandes importances et quelques cartes postales. Lily les replaça dans le carton et se tourna vers Pétunia.

- « Je vais tout dupliquer. Tu devrais retourner fermer tes rideaux. »

Pétunia ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de replonger la pièce dans la pénombre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lily pour faire un double de chacun des albums et les rendre plus petits afin de pouvoir les glisser dans son sac à main. Lorsque tout fut fini et que les rideaux furent à nouveau ouverts, Lily aida sa sœur à remettre les albums dans le carton et à le remettre à sa place dans le placard sous l'escalier. Puis, elle regarda sa sœur ranger les tasses de thé avec précipitation, comme si elle craignait que son mari ne découvre qu'elle avait eu de la visite pendant son absence. 

- « Tu n'as rien gardé d'autre ? » demanda Lily tandis que sa sœur quittait sa cuisine.

- « Si, quelques bijoux. Ils sont dans ma chambre » répondit Pétunia.

La jeune femme prit alors la direction des escaliers et Lily la suivit à l'étage. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre des époux Dursley. Lily, qui tenait son sac près d'elle regarda sa sœur s'approcher de sa coiffeuse et en sortir une boite à bijoux, qui se trouvait derrière d'autres boites bien plus tape à l'œil. Celle-ci était en simple fer blanc. Pétunia revint alors vers elle et la lui tendit. Doucement, Lily l'ouvrit et découvrit alors trois beaux colliers et deux paires de boucles d'oreilles. Elle avait vu si souvent sa mère porter ces bijoux que Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

- « Je peux en prendre un ? » demanda Lily en frôlant du bout des doigts un petit collier en argent.

Elle avait toujours aimé ce collier au bout duquel pendait une magnifique pierre rouge sombre.

- « Si tu veux, je ne les mets jamais » souffla Pétunia « Mais laisse moi celui en or. Je le lui avais offert pour son anniversaire… »

- « Je m'en souviens » murmura Lily en tirant le collier à la pierre rouge de la boite en fer blanc.

Elle le passa autour de son cou et se mit à sourire. Pétunia le lui rendit faiblement.

- « Je n'ai rien pu garder de Papa, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui lui appartenait à lui spécifiquement. » souffla-t-elle.

- « Qu'est devenu son magasin ? » demanda Lily

- « Il a été revendu et la somme récoltée sert à payer le garde meuble »

- « Très bien, je vois que tu t'es très bien débrouillée de tout cela. J'aurais pu t'aider… »

- « Je n'aurais pas accepter » la coupa Pétunia.

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait dit cela.

- « En tout cas, merci de me laisser récupérer tout cela… »

- « De rien »

Lily fixa sa sœur en silence pendant quelques secondes.

- « Tu as toujours mon adresse ? Tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin de quoique se soit je… »

- « Je me débrouillerais toujours Lily » trancha Pétunia « Mais j'ai gardé ton adresse »

- « D'accord… »

A cet instant, le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre les firent sursauter.

- « Pétunia ! C'est moi ! » lança alors la voix puissante de Vernon.

Lily vit sa sœur blêmir.

- « Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis venue ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Non, s'il te plait ! Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais te revoir ! » supplia sa sœur.

- « Très bien, je vais transplaner d'ici alors » souffla Lily.

- « Merci »

- « Au revoir Pétunia, ça m'a fait du bien de te voir… » avoua la jeune femme.

- « Moi aussi » souffla Pétunia avec un maigre sourire.

Lily se pencha alors pour poser un baiser sur la joue de sa grande sœur et échangea un dernier regard avec elle avant de transplaner pendant que Vernon appelait une nouvelle fois sa femme.

Lily se retrouva devant chez elle, son sac serré contre son cœur. Elle aurait maintenant des souvenirs à montrer à ses enfants et elle avait le cœur léger d'avoir vu sa sœur et de constater que tout s'était dans l'ensemble bien passé. Et même si elle pressentait qu'elle ne la reverrait plus avant longtemps, elle était soulagé d'avoir pu passer un moment avec Pétunia sans que tout se finisse en crise de larmes. Elles avaient changé toutes les deux…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Regarde un oiseau ! »

Augusta Longdubat se mit à sourire en voyant Alice, qui tenait son fils par la main, lui montrant le moineau qui picorait les quelques miettes de pain que Neville avait laissé sur le perron.

- « Il est beau ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en levant les yeux vers sa maman.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, puis à rire avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur son front. Augusta s'approcha alors d'eux et posa sa main sur la tête de son petit fils.

- « Il est temps de prendre la potion » annonça-t-elle en souriant.

- « C'est moi qui prépare ! » s'exclama alors Neville.

Il lança un regard suppliant à sa grand-mère qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Allez viens Maman ! » lança alors Neville en lâchant sa main pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

Alice regarda son fils s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers sa belle mère.

- « Allons y ma chérie, il va nous attendre sinon » souffla Augusta en souriant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se rendit à son tour à l'intérieur de la maison. Augusta soupira doucement, elle était vraiment très heureuse. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi bien. La guerre était finie, le petit Harry avait fait preuve d'un grand courage malgré son jeune âge et était véritablement à ses yeux un petit héro. Elle avait appris aussi la mort des époux Lestrange. Elle ne s'en voulait pas de ne pas ressentir la moindre tristesse face à ces décès… Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Franck et Alice. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier que c'était à cause d'eux que son fils et sa belle fille avaient raté plusieurs années de la vie de leur fils. Et ils auraient pu en rater bien plus si Lily et Horace Slughorn n'avaient pas travaillé d'arrache pied sur cette potion malgré toutes les interdictions, et toutes les pressions du Ministère et de Ste Mangouste.

Maintenant, les progrès de Franck et Alice ne faisaient plus aucun doute. Lors de leur dernière visite à Ste Mangouste, les médicomages avaient enfin attesté l'efficacité du traitement. Franck et Alice pourraient donc le poursuivre en espérant qu'ils continuent à progresser encore et encore. Augusta jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant son rendez-vous. Elle se rendit donc à l'intérieur de la maison.

Les bruits des voix de Neville et ses parents lui apprirent qu'ils se trouvaient dans le salon. Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Neville était à genoux sur une chaise tandis que Franck et Alice se tenaient de chaque côté de lui, assis sur une chaise, et le regardaient en souriant.

- « Grand-mère, donne la potion s'il te plait ! » demanda le petit garçon en se tournant vers elle.

- « J'arrive, j'arrive… » lui répondit-elle en s'approchant du grand buffet de la salle à manger.

Elle tira la chaînette qu'elle portait autour du cou et au bout de laquelle pendait une clé. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de ce buffet, celui qui contenait les fioles de potion. Augusta ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Maintenant que Franck, Alice et Neville se promenaient librement dans la maison, elle avait peur qu'ils ne veuillent se servir seul de cette potion qui restait tout de même un médicament. Elle était la seule à gérer le traitement maintenant, trop inquiète à l'idée de les empoisonner sans le vouloir.

Précautionneusement, elle prit une des fioles et referma le tiroir à double tour. Elle la posa sur la table, devant Neville qui la regarda en souriant. Puis, Augusta fit apparaître deux verres d'eau claire et ôta le bouchon de la fiole.

- « Tu peux y aller Neville » souffla-t-elle « Tu te souviens de la dose ? »

- « Dix gouttes dans le verre ! » récita le petit garçon en prenant la fiole dans sa main.

- « C'est très bien… Allons-y alors »

Augusta approcha un des verres de son petit fils qui tira un peu la langue en signe d'application. Là, il pencha la fiole et fit tomber des gouttes de potion dans le verre. Augusta comptait avec lui pour s'assurer que la dose était respectée, mais Neville, malgré son jeune âge tenait à le faire lui-même. C'était de cette manière qu'il s'impliquait dans la guérison de ses parents et pour rien au monde, Augusta n'aurait voulu le priver de cela. Le petit garçon recommença la même chose pour le second verre puis, rendit la fiole à sa grand-mère qui la referma.  
Neville tendit alors un verre à chacun de ses parents.

- « Il faut boire maintenant ! » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Franck et Alice, habitués à prendre ce mélange plusieurs fois par jour, s'exécutèrent sans rien dire. Lorsqu'ils reposèrent leurs verres, une fois le breuvage avalé, Neville se mit à frapper dans ses mains d'un air ravi. Le petit garçon s'investissait vraiment beaucoup dans le processus de guérison de ses parents et Augusta savait que c'était en lui que Franck et Alice tiraient toute l'énergie nécessaire pour progresser. Et plus ils progressaient plus Neville s'épanouissait. C'était un cercle vertueux qu'Augusta souhaitait ne jamais voir se rompre.

- « Dis Papa » demanda alors Neville en se tournant vers Franck « On lit une histoire ? »

- « D'accord » répondit Franck en tendant les bras.

Neville se jeta à son cou et se laissa porter jusqu'au grand canapé dans lequel le père et le fils s'installèrent. Le petit garçon rampa jusqu'à l'accoudoir par-dessus lequel il se pencha pour prendre un livre qui se trouvait sur le petit meuble adjacent. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Augusta pu en lire le titre, « Elfie et le topinambour magique » et se mit à sourire, elle le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Neville s'installa alors sur les genoux de son père tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait sur le tapis du salon et le petit garçon ouvrit le livre pour en commencer la lecture. Franck et Alice n'avaient pas recouvert cette faculté et Augusta était réaliste, cela demanderait beaucoup de temps et de travail. Pour l'heure, cela leur demanderait trop d'efforts, aussi elle ne tentait pas de le leur ré-apprendre. Elle se disait que quand Neville serait lui-même en âge de lire, il motiverait ses parents à apprendre avec lui. Pour l'instant, le petit garçon se contentait de commenter les images. Il n'était pas rare que Franck et Alice le fasse avec lui et c'était à chaque fois une source de ravissement pour Augusta qui avait du mal à réaliser qu'à peine six mois auparavant, ils auraient été bien incapable d'un tel prodige. Il ne lui faudrait jamais assez de toute la vie qui lui restait pour remercier Lily Potter et Horace Slughorn de leur avoir rendu leurs esprits.

Tandis qu'Elfie essayait d'escalader le « gros truc orange », d'après Neville qui était très concentré sur son livre, Augusta s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et il ne tarderait bientôt plus à pleuvoir. Son regard fut alors attiré par deux hommes qui se saluaient devant son grillage. En souriant, elle laissa Neville et ses parents dans le salon pour sortir accueillir les deux hommes.

- « Bonjour messieurs ! » les salua-t-elle aimablement.

- « Bonjour Augusta » répondit Remus en lui serrant la main.

Le regard de la vieille femme fut immédiatement attiré par les très nombreuses cicatrices qu'il portait au visage, vestige sans doute de la Grande Bataille. Elle trouva cela fort dommage car il était beau garçon et elle espérait pour lui que cela ne serait que temporaire.

- « Bonjour Mrs Londubat » lança alors l'autre homme en lui tendant la main à son tour.

- « Mr Ziegler, je suppose ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Exactement, je suis le Batissomage que vous avez demandé ! » répondit-il poliment.

- « Je constate que vous êtes pile à l'heure, c'est parfait » lança Augusta en souriant « Si vous voulez bien me suivre »

Elle leur désigna la maison dans laquelle ils le suivirent sans rien dire. Elle les pria de s'installer avant de demander à Franck et Alice d'emmener Neville dans sa chambre pour poursuivre leur lecture. Le petit garçon jeta un regard apeuré à Remus lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Augusta s'excusa discrètement mais le jeune homme lui assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il était tout naturel que Neville ait eu peur de lui. Une fois le calme revenu dans la pièce, Augusta s'installa dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains d'un air grave en fixant les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

- « Messieurs, si je vous ai fait venir tous les deux ici, c'est que je compte faire des travaux dans ma demeure. » commença-t-elle « Comme vous l'avez constaté, Mr Ziegler, mon fils et ma bru accusent un retard mental à cause de sortilèges Doloris que des mangemorts leur ont infligé à répétition jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison. Ce n'est que depuis peu qu'ils parviennent à quitter leur lit et dire quelques mots »

- « Beaucoup d'atrocités ont été commises pendant cette guerre » se contenta de répondre le Batissomage d'un air grave.

- « En effet. Mais, par chance, une potion a été mise au point et cela leur permet de vivre maintenant une vie beaucoup plus décente. Leurs progrès sont spectaculaires et plus les jours passent plus je m'émerveille de voir combien ils prennent le chemin d'une vie normale. Bien évidemment, je suis lucide. Je sais qu'ils ne redeviendront pas les brillants aurors qu'ils étaient avant l'attaque, mais mon souhait le plus cher serait de les voir enfin capables de vivre et de s'occuper de leur fils seuls. Ils sont sur la bonne voix pour cela et je veux tout faire pour faciliter la réussite de ce rêve. »

- « C'est tout à fait compréhensible Augusta » répondit Remus en souriant « Et en quoi pouvons nous vous aider à réaliser ce projet ? »

- « C'est là tout l'objet de votre venue ici » lui répondit la vieille femme en souriant. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la manière de faire en sorte que Franck et Alice aient une vie normale et pour cela je me suis dit que rien ne serait plus efficace que le fait de les faire vivre comme des gens normaux. Or, connaissez vous beaucoup de jeunes hommes de l'âge de mon fils, vivant avec femme et enfant sous le toit de leur mère ? Moi pas ! »

Augusta vit alors Remus et le batissomage échanger un regard amusé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

- « Il est bien sûr, hors de questions pourtant qu'ils retournent vivre dans leur ancienne demeure. Ce manoir me rappelle des souvenirs bien trop pénibles et il est à l'abandon depuis tant d'années… J'ai alors décidé de le vendre, l'argent obtenu me servira à rembourser l'argent que je dois déjà à Jasire pour leur traitement »

- « Augusta ! » lança alors Remus « Vous savez très bien que la guérison de Franck et Alice nous tiens beaucoup à cœur et c'est avec plaisir que nous vous avons prêté cet argent. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiétez de la manière dont vous nous rembourserez, nous ne sommes pas pressés… »

- « Ne dîtes pas de bêtises ! » le gronda doucement la vieille femme « Votre entreprise a été détruite et vous aurez besoin de moyens pour tout reconstruire ! Dès que le manoir sera vendu, je vous rembourserez votre argent ainsi que celui que je vous devrez en plus si vous accepter de financer mon nouveau projet »

- « Quel est-il ? » demanda Remus poliment.

- « Je voudrais aménager cette maison de manière à en faire deux plus petites. Je voudrais que nous séparions une partie de cette demeure et qu'on la déplace à l'autre bout du jardin. Je laisserais Franck, Alice et Neville vivre dans la maison principale et je m'installerais seule dans cette nouvelle petite maisonnette. Je suis vieille et seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'une si grande maison. Pensez-vous que cela puisse être possible, Mr Ziegler ? »

- « Et bien, sur le principe, cela ne pose aucune problème. Il existe de nombreuses techniques en batissomagie pour disloquer les maisons et les réaménager. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire concernant votre maison tant que je ne l'aurais pas visiter, et que je n'aurais pas identifié les murs porteurs… » répondit-il avec sérieux.

- « Bien sûr… C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui. Pourriez-vous dors et déjà me faire un devis que Mr Lupin, Potter et Black étudieront avant de m'accorder ou non les fonds pour les travaux en attendant la vente de la maison de mon fils. »

- « Augusta, vous savez bien que Jasire se fera un plaisir de… »

- « Remus ! Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas de favoritisme. Lily a déjà beaucoup intercédé en ma faveur auprès de James et je ne veux pas abuser encore une fois de votre gentillesse. Je tiens à ce que mon dossier soit examiné comme n'importe quel autre ! »

- « Si vous y tenez… » répondit Remus en souriant.

Augusta n'était pas dupe et savait que les fonds nécessaires aux travaux seraient débloqués sans problème mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas abuser de leur générosité.

- « Parfait, et bien si nous allions visiter la maison ? » proposa-t-elle en se levant.

- « Avec plaisir ! » assura Mr Ziegler tandis que Remus et lui se levaient.

Augusta choisit de les conduire à l'étage. Le batissomage avait sortit de sa mallette en cuir un bloc note dans lequel il faisait de très nombreuses annotations. Ensuite, il inspecta longtemps les murs, lançant par moment des sorts et notant toujours avec un soin maniaque les différents résultats sur son bloc note. De retour au rez-de-chaussée, Augusta lui indiqua plus clairement les changements qu'elle avait imaginer.

- « Tenez, nous allons passer par la salle de jeu de mon petit fils pour nous rendre dans le jardin, vous verrez exactement le terrain dont je dispose pour y installer la maison. » lança-t-elle.

Elle parcourut le couloir jusqu'à la salle de jeu de Neville et entendit le petit garçon chanter imité par Alice qui tentait de suivre les paroles avec une difficulté certaine.

- «_ Il pleut, il pleut sorcière  
Rentre tes blancs griffons  
Mets les dans leur volière  
Sorcière vite allons !  
Allons vite au village  
Pour nous mettre à l'abri  
Mais pas de transplanage  
Des moldus vivent ici ! »  
_  
La vieille femme se mit à sourire en voyant son petit fils assis sur les genoux de sa maman en train de regarder les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur les vitres de la pièce. Elle laissa les deux hommes entrer, eux aussi souriants devant ce joli spectacle et elle leur indiqua la baie vitrée.

- « Il pleut, nous ferions mieux de rester ici… » souffla-t-elle.

Mr Ziegler se rapprocha de la baie vitrée et étudia attentivement le terrain. Après quelques minutes, il se retourna vers elle en souriant.

- « Je crois être en mesure de vous faire un devis » annonça-t-il.

- « Merveilleux ! » répondit Augusta « Retournons dans le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise ».

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Neville qui semblait un peu inquiet à cause de cette agitation dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, ils se retrouvèrent attablés devant la grande table de la salle à manger. Mr Ziegler ne tarda pas à étaler tout autour de lui, ses notes et divers documents qu'il consultait régulièrement. Il avait l'air sérieux et concentré et Augusta en profita pour discuter à voix basse avec Remus pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Au bout d'un moment, il lui demanda de lui donner les plans de la maison si elle les possédait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour les lui faire parvenir et le batissomage continua son travail sans dire un seul mot. Au bout d'une demi heure, il releva enfin la tête de ses notes et lui adressa un sourire.

- « Voilà, j'ai fait un devis pour une maison qui sera confortable et dans laquelle vous vous sentirez très bien, j'en suis sûr. »

Augusta prit le papier qu'il lui tendait et observa la coût total des travaux. Ce n'était pas donné, mais cela restait dans la limite de prix qu'elle s'était fixée.

- « Comme vous pouvez le constater, il nous faudra dégager de cette maison-ci une bonne partie et combler le vide que cela provoquera en créant en dessous quelque chose qui soutiendra les fondations de l'étage. Pourquoi pas une véranda couverte par exemple » poursuivit le batissomage.

- « Pourquoi pas en effet » murmura Augusta.

- « Vous aurez donc dans votre nouvelle maison tout le confort possible et je suis sûr que vous vous y sentirez très bien, tout comme vos enfants se sentiront bien ici ».

- « Je l'espère » répondit-elle. « Remus, que pensez vous de tout cela ? »

Elle lui tendit le papier qu'il examina avec attention.

- « Je pense que cela est raisonnable et tout à fait dans ce que Jasire peut faire. Nous avons de très bons contacts à Gingott's grâce à James et je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à débloquer les fonds nécessaires »

- « C'est parfait » répondit Augusta.

- « Mrs Longdubat, je me tiens à votre disposition pour le début des travaux, mais sachez tout de même que cela sera plutôt long. Comptez entre six et huit mois… » lui indiqua Mr Ziegler.

- « Ne vous en faites pas » répondit la vieille femme « Cela m'arrange au contraire. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Franck et Alice ne peuvent pas encore s'occuper seuls de Neville, mais d'ici la fin des travaux, je pense qu'ils y parviendront. Cela nous permettra de faire ce changement sans les brusquer ».

- « Et puis vous ne serez jamais bien loin » ajouta Remus en souriant

- « Effectivement… »

Tous les trois restèrent encore un moment à discuter pour régler les moindres détails, puis les deux hommes prirent congés. Avant de partir et après s'être assuré que Mr Ziegler soit bien partit, Remus vint tout de même demander à Augusta comment elle comptait faire venir une équipe de batissomages chez elle alors que la demeure était soumise au Fidélitas. La vieille femme le regarda avec un sourire triste.

- « Vous devez savoir que les effets du sortilèges cessent à l'instant où le Gardien du Secret décède… J'ai su avant tout le monde que le professeur Dumbledore nous avait quitté… »

Remus soupira et hocha la tête d'un air triste.

- « Il aurait été ravi de voir les progrès de Franck et Alice » murmura-t-il.

- « Je le pense également. Il nous manquera à tous »

Remus hocha la tête, la salua poliment et pris alors congé. Seule, Augusta regarda un moment son salon vide en souriant. La vie allait enfin reprendre son cours normal…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il faisait froid et des embruns glacés venaient frapper son visage, portés par les bourrasques violentes qui déferlaient régulièrement sur la plaine déserte. James frissonna et resserra un peu plus contre lui la cape dont il s'était drapé.

- « Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda alors la voix de Kingsley à côté de lui.

James se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air décidé. Maintenant qu'il était là, rebrousser chemin ne lui apparaissait pas une solution envisageable.

- « Tu as prévenu au moins quelqu'un que tu venais ici ? » continua l'auror.

- « Pas même Lily »

- « Je sais que mon avis n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance à tes yeux mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'auror et lui adressa un maigre sourire. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait mais James avait besoin de le faire pour pouvoir réellement tourner la page. Il ne se sentait pas la force de vivre en paix s'il n'obtenait pas les réponses à ses questions.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Kingsley soupira mais ne dit rien. Il tira de sa poche un morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendit.

- « Tu sais que je risque ma place en faisant ça ? » lui demanda-t-il néanmoins d'un air grave.

- « Je sais, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Je ne le dirais à personne et je te le revaudrais »

- « Je ne fais pas ça pour ça ! Je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu ne vas rien faire de stupide »

- « Comme quoi par exemple ? » demanda James.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas des envies de meurtres à son égard ! » trancha Kingsley d'un ton ferme « Mais après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est bien normal… »

- « Ne t'en fais, je ne lui ferais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Lily en me conduisant comme un abruti »

- « Je te fais confiance » souffla l'auror « Et je te laisse une heure maximum ! Après ce délai, je viendrais te chercher là dedans s'il le faut ! »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je serais de retour » lui assura James en prenant enfin le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendait.

Il échangea un dernier regard avec l'auror avant de se tourner en direction de l'endroit le plus glauque et le plus sordide qu'il ait jamais vu. Tristement fière et morne, la prison d'Azkaban se dressait devant lui. James prit une grande inspiration, oublia le malaise que lui provoquait la vision de cet endroit maudit et se dirigea d'un par déterminé vers l'entrée de la prison. Là, un sorcier de grande taille et d'impressionnante carrure le regarda d'un regard éteint. James lui tendit le parchemin qui portait l'autorisation de pénétrer au sein de la prison. Il s'en saisit d'un geste absent et le parcourut à peine avant de le lui rendre. Plus il fit un pas de côté, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait entrer. James ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans un couloir sombre. Les murs étaient nus et il y faisait presque aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur. Au détour d'un croisement, le jeune homme crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un Détraqueur, il frissonna et d'un geste instinctif porta sa main à la poche qui contenait sa baguette. Tandis qu'il parcourait les allées lugubres en direction de la cellule qui l'intéressait il faisait tout son possible pour se remémorer des souvenirs heureux afin de ne pas être désarmés s'il devait avoir à créer un patronus.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le corridor C-79 ne se différentiait pas des autres, mais il accueillait en son sein les réponses à toutes ces questions qui travaillaient James depuis plus de trois ans. Doucement, le jeune homme avança dans le couloir, ignorant les grognements, les cris ou les râles qui s'élevaient depuis les cellules qu'il croisait. Il s'arrêta enfin devant la dernière cellule. Il tira sa baguette, fit apparaître un tabouret sur lequel il s'installa sans dire un mot. A travers le fin grillage de la porte, il aperçut le prisonnier qui lui tournait le dos. James pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris de l'entendre prendre la parole le premier.

- « Salut Cornedrue ! »

James soupira et vit Peter se tourner vers lui. Il avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu à l'audience du Ministère. Il avait maigri, sa figure était sale et ses cheveux trop longs étaient emmêlés. Il n'y avait pourtant eu qu'une dizaine de jours entre ces deux entrevues.

- « Je savais que tu finirais par venir » continua Peter en s'approchant de la porte.

Il s'installa en tailleur devant lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. L'argent de son nouveau bras attira le regard de James qui grimaça un peu.

- « Il m'a donné ce bras pour m'empêcher de mourir de la gangrène » souffla Peter, répondant ainsi à la question muette que se posait James.

Il se mit à faire courir ses doigts valides sur cette surface lisse et froide. James constata qu'il lui en manquait un, la cicatrices de la blessures que Patmol lui avait infligée…

- « Je sais que Lunard doit m'en vouloir de m'en être servi contre lui. Il faut dire que j'avais oublié que je l'avais… » continua Peter d'un air absent.

Mais James se fichait de toutes les excuses de son ancien ami. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait été trop monstrueux et certaines choses de pouvaient être réparées. Ses regrets ne lui accordaient même pas de réconfort. Il n'était pas venu là pour cela.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Il vit clairement Peter sursauter un peu avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir en souriant doucement.

- « C'est donc pour ça que tu es venu… » souffla-t-il « Je ne pensais pas que tu te serais inquiété du pourquoi aux vues des conséquences… »

- « J'ai besoin de savoir » lui expliqua James « De comprendre comment j'ai pu à ce point me tromper sur toi ! »

- « Tu ne t'es pas trompé James, tu n'as seulement pas su comprendre comment je fonctionnais véritablement » lui répondit Peter d'un air grave. « Je suis un lâche, je suis peureux ! Je ne reste qu'avec ceux qui peuvent m'apporter la sécurité ! A Poudlard, c'était vous, au dehors, ça a été Lui… »

- « Mais enfin ! Il tuait des gens ! Il les terrorisait ! Il passait son temps à clamer la supériorité du sang pur ! Mais ce n'est que des conneries tout ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas être d'accord avec ça ! » s'exclama James.

- « Pourquoi pas ?! » lança Peter « Il n'a pas été prouvé que vous aviez raison ! »

- « Mais enfin ! »

James se leva, excédé. Il donna un coup de pied dans son tabouret qui disparut en fumée et alla frapper de ses poings le mur du couloir.

- « Comment tu peux penser qu'un sorcier vaut mieux qu'un autre seulement parce qu'il a le sang pur ? » demanda le jeune homme en se retournant.

- « Regarde ce que nous étions ! Quatre garçons, quatre sang-purs ! Les autres ne nous arrivaient pas à la cheville ! » lui rétorqua Peter.

- « Mais bon sang ! » grogna James en se retournant « Mais ça n'avait rien à voir ! Je …. »

Il étouffa un nouveau grognement et se laissa tomber à même le sol.

- « Tu y a toujours cru ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Je crois oui » répondit honnêtement Peter.

- « Comment est-ce qu'on ne s'en est pas rendu compte avant… » soupira James en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- « Peut être parce que toi et les autres vous étiez tous tellement persuadé que tous les gens biens devaient penser comme vous ! » lui rétorqua Peter d'une voix mauvaise.

James releva son visage vers lui.

- « Faire des blagues avec vous, c'était marrant ! J'ai pleinement profité de votre notoriété et ensemble on a fait des trucs biens ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre qu'une fois en dehors de l'école, ça ne me servait plus à rien d'être dans notre petit groupe ! On avait chacun notre vie ! Vous n'étiez plus sans arrêt avec moi pour me protéger des coups bas des autres ! Eux si ! »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On aurait tout fait pour t'aider si tu nous l'avais demandé ! » lança James.

- « Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Tu t'occupais de faire ta vie avec Lily, Sirius profitait de sa toute nouvelle liberté pour batifoler à droite et à gauche, Remus cherchait à s'intégrer ! Pas un seul d'entre vous ne s'est demandé si je pouvais rencontrer des difficultés ! »

- « On pensait que tu nous en aurais parlé ! »

- « Mon problème s'était que je n'étais plus dans le camp des plus puissants et des plus populaires ! Alors j'ai tout fait pour y remédier ! »

- « Quitte à nous vendre ?! » s'indigna James avec colère « Parce que, je te rappelle que même si tu ne nous estimais plus capable de t'aider, tu ne nous a pas tourné le dos ! Jusqu'au dernier moment tu as joué la comédie ! Jusqu'au dernier moment tu as fait semblant d'être notre ami ! »

- « J'étais votre ami…. »

- « Menteur ! Tu nous a livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » hurla James.

- « Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire de vous ! » lui rétorqua Peter.

James le regarda alors un moment avec incrédulité avant que la colère ne le gagne à nouveau.

- « Tu te moques de moi ?! » hurla-t-il.

- « Non ! Il m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de savoir où vous viviez, pour vous avoir à l'œil au cas où vous tenteriez une action contre lui. Je lui avais dit que vous faisiez partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de vous prévenir si jamais il prévoyait une attaque contre vous. J'ignorais qu'il voulait tuer Harry ! »

- « Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? » demanda James avec rage.

- « C'est la vérité ! » hurla Peter « Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il comptait tuer ton fils ! Sinon je n'aurais pas pris la place de Sirius ! Une fois que vous avez fait de moi votre Gardien du Secret, je n'avais plus le choix. Ou je le lui avouais, ou il me tuait ! »

- « Mais on s'était tous dit qu'on était tous prêt à mourir les uns pour les autres ! » lui rappela James.

- « Plus moi ! » trancha Peter.

James fixa son ancien ami d'un air grave. Il était à la fois triste et en colère.

- « Je n'aurais jamais crut ça de toi ! » cracha-t-il alors.

- « J'ai changé, on a tous changé » répondit Peter.

- « Pendant tout ce temps, tu étais un espion… Tu avais infiltré l'Ordre du Phoenix, tu nous a laissé nous soupçonner mutuellement… Tu as brisé notre amitié ! »

- « Combien d'amitié survivent à la sortie du Collège, James ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! »

- « La notre aurait survécut ! » hurla James.

Peter le regarda alors d'un air amusé.

- « Tu es toujours aussi naïf… »

- « Peut être, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un monstre ! » lui lança James avec fureur.

- « Je ne suis pas fier de mes actes et il me semble que je paye le prix fort tu ne crois pas ! » répliqua Peter en désignant d'un geste de la main la piteuse cellule. « Je vais finir mes jours ici ! Je vais perdre la tête, perdre mon esprit ! Ça commence déjà ! Ça ne fait que dix jours que je suis là et déjà je n'en peux plus ! »

- « Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! » lança James.

- « Je n'avais pas le choix ! Entre tuer et être tué, le choix est vite fait ! J'avais finit par ne plus réfléchir ! Une fois en mission, je ne faisais que ce qu'on me demandait de faire, je ne cherchais plus à comprendre ! Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ma faute, mais celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes ces morts c'est à lui qu'on les doit, moi je n'ai été qu'un instrument ! »

- « Un instrument qui était tout de même capable de réfléchir ! Tu aurais dû refuser ! » lui lança James.

Peter se contenta de faire non de la tête et soupira. Un silence lourd et pesant tomba alors sur les deux hommes. Encore une fois, se fut Peter qui le rompit.

- « En tout cas, tu peux être rassuré maintenant ! Je vais croupir ici jusqu'à en mourir, regarde ! »

Il agrippa de ses deux mains le fin grillage de la porte et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

- « C'est indestructible et trop fin pour que je puisse me servir de ma condition d'animagi pour m'échapper ! »

James croisa son regard mais garda son air impassible. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait le plaindre ?!

- « Le fait d'être un rat ne me sert qu'à une seule chose, sous cette forme, mes pensées sont moins complexes, je ne réfléchis plus et les Détraqueurs n'ont plus d'effet sur moi. Mais je sais que cela ne durera qu'un temps. Bientôt, je ne saurais même plus comment me transformer. Tu es rassuré ? Je ne présente plus de menace pour ta petite famille ! » siffla Peter d'une voix mauvaise.

James le fixa un moment avant de répondre.

- « Je n'étais pas venu pour m'assurer que tu ne pourrais plus nous nuire… Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, et ce que nous avons surmonté, toi tout seul, tu ne fais pas le poids ! Je voulais juste comprendre comment celui que je considérais comme mon ami avait pu nous trahir. Je sais maintenant que nous nous sommes toujours trompé en pensant que tu étais comme nous ! Nous nous sommes trompé en pensant que tu avais les même valeurs que les nôtres. Je réalise aujourd'hui que mon ami Peter est mort le jour où il a passé les grilles de Poudlard pour la dernière fois en tant qu'élève. Et quelque part ça me soulage. L'homme qui m'a trahi n'était plus mon ami depuis longtemps, mais je ne le savais pas ».

D'un geste vif, il se releva et lui lança un dernier regard noir.

- « Tu ne me reverras plus jamais, c'est fini ! Tu as faillit anéantir tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde alors je ne plains pas ton sort, mais je ne m'en réjouis pas non plus. Parce que je suis peut être naïf, mais j'ai du cœur. J'espère au moins que tu regrettes tout ce que tu as pu faire »

James tourna alors le dos à Peter qui continuait de le fixer avec sérieux et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

- « Et tu te trompes… Si tu étais venu nous voir à l'époque pour nous dire que tu te sentais seul et vulnérable, nous t'aurions tous aidé ! On avait peut être nos vie, mais on aurait été là pour toi ! »

Peter voulut dire quelque chose et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt et resta impassible. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se lever à son tour et de rejoindre le fond de sa cellule. James reprit alors sa route vers la sortie. Il était triste, en colère, mais soulagé de l'avoir fait. Il avait enfin mis les choses au clair avec Peter, le traître, celui qui avait faillit les tuer et maintenant il se sentait le cœur plus léger. Il était enfin prêt à tourner définitivement la page et à tout recommencer en s'appliquant d'effacer au mieux le souvenir des ses années d'horreur qu'il avait vécu.


	155. Chapter 155

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Info : ** Premier de mes deux épilogues… Par Merlin, ça fait tout bizarre de dire que c'est bientôt fini…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Epilogue 1 : Le bonheur**

__

« Comme j'sais plus qui disait :  
Le bonheur ça se trouve pas en lingot  
Mais en petite monnaie ! »  
Bénabar ( La petite monnaie)

Harry grogna un peu quand les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans sa chambre par la fenêtre dont sa maman venait d'ouvrir les rideaux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus, mais il s'était habitué à la pénombre et tant de luminosité d'un seul coup lui fit fermer les yeux. Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et une main douce se poser sur son front.

- « Chéri… réveilles-toi… » souffla une voix douce et calme.

Harry tourna son visage vers elle et ouvrit les yeux. Il la voyait flou car il ne portait pas ses lunettes mais remarqua tout de même qu'elle lui souriait doucement. Il lui rendit son sourire et se redressa un peu. Il appuya son dos contre ses oreillers et ses édredons et se frotta les yeux. Il sentit la main douce de sa mère glisser sur sa joue et ne tarda pas à sentir ses lèvres s'y poser tendrement à leur tour. Puis elle s'éloigna et il se mit à bailler.

- « Tu as bien dormi chéri ? » demanda Lily

Harry se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête.

- « Tu n'es pas trop nerveux ? »

Cette fois ci, le petit garçon haussa les épaules d'un air qu'il espérait indifférent mais il savait que sa maman ne serait pas dupe. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, car nous étions le 01 septembre 1991 et Harry allait faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Il en avait rêvé pendant tout l'été mais maintenant que ce jour était arrivé, il sentait son ventre se tordre. Il avait un peu peur…

- « C'est normal d'être nerveux. » continua Lily de sa voix douce et tendre.

Harry la vit tendre le bras et se saisir de quelque chose sur la table de chevet. Puis, il l'aperçut poser délicatement quelque chose sur son nez et tout d'un coup tout s'éclaira. Avec ses lunettes, il y voyait nettement mieux.

- « Je ne vais pas te raconter une nouvelle fois comment j'étais le jour de ma première rentrée, tu dois en avoir assez avec ça ! »

Le petit garçon se mit à sourire et pouffa doucement.

- « Je crois que c'est Papa le pire ! » murmura-t-il.

- « Je pense aussi » avoua Lily en souriant.

Harry s'étira alors et son regard se posa immanquablement sur l'énorme ventre de sa maman. Un petit frère était prévu pour le milieu du mois suivant, élevant ainsi le nombre d'enfants de la famille Potter à quatre et d'après les conversations qu'il avait entendu sans le vouloir, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cet enfant soit le dernier de la fratrie. Comme tous les matins, il tendit sa main et la posa sur la peau tendue qu'il caressa doucement.

- « Il a bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers sa maman.

- « Pas très bien. Il a beaucoup remué et je suis un peu fatiguée… » répondit-elle en souriant et en posant à son tour sa main sur son ventre rebondit.

Elle le caressa doucement du pouce avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- « A propos, j'ai reçu la réponse de Minerva McGonagall ce matin » lança-t-elle « Elle a donné son autorisation pour que tu reviennes passer quelques jours à la maison pour la naissance de ton frère »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui, elle a dit que c'était une mesure exceptionnelle, mais que d'autres étudiants en avaient déjà bénéficié »

- « Je suis content ! J'aurais pas aimé attendre Noël pour le voir… »

- « Moi aussi je suis contente, je pourrais avoir toute ma petite tribu autour de moi » murmura Lily en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns pour les ébouriffer encore un peu plus.

Harry se mit à sourire, même s'il se sentait un peu triste. A Poudlard, les câlins du matin de sa maman allaient beaucoup lui manquer.

- « Bon, tu devrais descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner » lança Lily « Moi, je vais aller réveiller ton père »

Harry vit alors sa mère se lever avec un peu de difficulté de son lit et poser ses deux mains sur ses reins.

- « Par Merlin ! Vivement le mois prochain ! » murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

Harry se mit à sourire et se leva à son tour. Il suivit sa mère hors de sa chambre et tandis qu'elle poussait doucement la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son père, il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il y retrouva Syrielle et Jack qui étaient déjà installés devant leurs bols de céréales.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il

- « Bonjour ! » lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Harry s'installa à sa place, près de sa petite sœur qui avait relevé ses longs cheveux bruns en une sorte de queue de cheval et qui avait remonté les manches de son pyjama pour ne pas trop se salir. Il prit un des toasts qui se trouvaient sur une assiette en face de lui et entreprit de le beurrer.

- « Tu as le trac ? » demanda alors Syrielle en se tournant vers lui.

- « Un peu » avoua Harry

- « Ça va faire bizarre quand tu seras plus là » ajouta la petite fille d'un air triste.

- « Mais je reviendrais pour voir le bébé » lui apprit le petit garçon.

- « Ça c'est bien ! » souffla Syrielle en souriant.

- « Dis Harry » lança alors Jack, qui se servait un verre de jus de citrouille « Puisque tu emmènes pas ton balai avec toi à Poudlard, tu pourrais me le prêter ? »

Harry grimaça un peu. Pour son anniversaire, ses parents lui avaient offert un Nimbus 2000, l'un des meilleurs balais en vente sur le marché. Il y tenait beaucoup et en avait pris grand soin. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'un autre que lui s'en serve.

- « Allez ! Sois sympa ! » insista Jack « Tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir un à Poudlard avant l'an prochain et je n'aurais le mien que pour mon anniversaire ! Tu peux bien me le prêter en attendant ! Ce n'est que pour trois mois ! Je te promets que j'y ferais très très très attention ! Il n'y aura pas une seule égratignure ! »

Harry soupira devant son air suppliant.

- « D'accord… »

- « C'est vrai ?! Cool ! » s'exclama alors Jack d'un air ravi.

- « Mais tu as intérêt à bien le nettoyer à chaque fois ! » le prévint Harry.

- « T'en fait pas ! Il sera toujours aussi beau quand tu le récupèreras ! »

A cet instant, leurs parents firent leur entrée dans la cuisine. Vêtu uniquement d'un simple pantalon de toile en guise de pyjama, James baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- « 'Jour ! » lança-t-il.

- « Bonjour Papa ! » répondirent les trois enfants dans un bel ensemble.

Cela le fit sourire et il fit le tour de la table pour poser un baiser sur chacun de leur front. Il termina par Harry à qui il adressa en plus une affectueuse petite tape sur l'épaule.

- « Alors Harry, c'est le grand jour ? »

- « Ouais »

- « Ça me rappelle quand j'avais ton âge et que… »

- « Non Papa, s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie ne recommence pas avec ça ! » le coupa Syrielle d'un air agacé « Tu l'as tellement raconté cette histoire que je pourrais le faire à ta place ! »

- « C'est bon, c'est bon… » grogna James qui était tout de même amusé « Mais ne venez pas me dire que je ne me mets pas à votre place après ! »

Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Ils virent alors leur père se renfrogner un peu, mais comme toujours, Lily vint désamorcer la crise en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- « Si vous avez fini, montez faire votre toilette ! Syrielle et Jack, je vous rappelle que vous devez aller à l'école ce matin ! »

Tous les trois hochèrent alors la tête et quittèrent la table rapidement. Harry se mit alors à courir pour rattraper Jack afin d'obtenir le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain le premier. Syrielle ne faisait jamais la course avec eux, elle préférait leur céder la place, elle utilisait en général des moyens bien plus sournois pour arriver à ses fins, comme avouer bien haut une bêtise qu'ils avaient fait pour se rendre tranquillement sous la douche pendant que ses frères subissaient un sermon. Ce matin là, elle ne semblait pas d'humeur joueuse.

Harry rattrapa son petit frère dans les escaliers et lui passa devant sans encombre. Leurs trois ans d'écart se faisaient encore ressentir et c'est en souriant qu'il s'enferma le premier dans la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il se déshabillait, il entendait que la conversation entre son frère et sa sœur allait bon train pour désigner qui serait le suivant. Il se dépêcha de se glisser sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, ce fut Syrielle qu'il trouva devant la porte. Il se mit à sourire.

- « Il faut bien que le fait que je sois plus grande que lui serve de temps en temps ! » lui lança la petite fille en prenant sa place dans la salle de bain.

Harry se mit à rire et descendit les escaliers en courant et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Harry ? Où tu vas ? » demanda Lily depuis la cuisine

- « En face ! J'ai promis à Lalyh que je viendrais la voir ce matin ! » répondit-il.

- « Ne tarde pas trop ! Il faut que je te parle tout à l'heure » lança alors James.

- « Pas de problème ! » cria Harry avant de refermer la porte d'entrée.

Il traversa la route qui séparait sa maison de celle de la famille Black, et comme à son habitude entra sans frapper.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

- « Bonjour Harry ! Alors, c'est le grand jour ? » demanda Océane en souriant.

Le petit garçon s'approcha d'elle pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Elle était en train de donner un yaourt à Amy, la petite dernière de la famille qui avait un an et demi.

- « 'Ry ! » s'exclama d'ailleurs le bébé en frappant de sa main sur sa chaise haute.

- « Salut ! » lança Harry en posant un baiser sur le dessus de la petite tête blonde de sa petite cousine. « Lalyh est réveillée ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Oui, mais elle est encore dans sa chambre » le renseigna Océane.

- « Je monte la voir ! »

- « D'accord… »

Sans plus attendre, le petit garçon prit la direction de l'étage et traversa la salle de jeu, en désordre comme d'habitude, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lalyh. Il fut un peu surpris de la trouver assise sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il en s'avançant vers elle et en s'installant sur son lit.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir en guise de réponse.

- « Tu ne vas pas bouder ! » s'exclama le petit garçon

- « Ça va être nul quand tu seras pas là ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air boudeur.

- « Mais non ! » souffla Harry

- « Si ! Avec qui je vais jouer maintenant ? »

- « Il y a encore Syrielle, Jack, Mae… »

- « Tu sais bien que c'est pas pareil ! »

- « Je vais pas mourir ! » s'amusa le petit garçon « Je vais à Poudlard ! »

- « Ben j'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit mon tour ! »

- « Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviens à la maison pour la naissance de William ! »

- « Cool ! »

- « Et puis je t'écrirais… » tenta-t-il.

Il vit alors Lalyh hausser les sourcils d'un air grave.

- « Menteur ! Tu sais même pas écrire ! »

- « Quoi ?! »

Harry se saisit alors d'une des peluches de la petite fille qui traînait dans un coin du lit et l'abattit violemment sur le crâne de sa cousine qui répliqua en lui écrasant son oreiller sur le nez. Entre cris et rires, une bataille éclata entre les deux enfants qui l'espace d'un instant oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas leur adversaire et ses armes rembourrées de plume.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?! » s'exclama alors Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Harry se figea, debout sur le lit de Lalyh, la jambe de cette dernière dans la main et un oreiller brandit au dessus de sa tête de l'autre main.

- « Harry Potter… J'aurais du m'en douter ! » lança Sirius en souriant.

Il s'approcha d'eux tandis que Harry descendait du lit et que Lalyh se redressait un peu. Il embrassa sa fille qui noua ses bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un câlin.

- « Tu ferais bien de descendre princesse, Maman t'attend pour le petit déjeuner » souffla-t-il à Lalyh « Quand à toi » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry « J'allais justement chez toi ! Ton père a quelque chose à te dire »

- « Je sais » répondit Harry « Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant.

- « C'est quoi ? »

- « C'est à ton père de te le dire ! » trancha Sirius en souriant et en se levant « Et si on y allait maintenant ? »

Harry hocha vivement la tête et alla serrer sa cousine dans ses bras.

- « On se revoit bientôt » murmura-t-il.

- « Ouais… » souffla cette dernière qui avait retrouvé son air bougon.

Tous les trois quittèrent alors la chambre de la petite fille et Harry sentit la main de son parrain se poser sur son épaule. Ils laissèrent Lalyh au seuil de la cuisine rejoindre sa mère et ses sœurs et après un dernier petit signe de la main à tout ce monde, Harry quitta la maison de son parrain, la main de ce dernier toujours poser sur son épaule.

- « Dis, tu sais dans quelle maison je vais aller ? » demanda le petit garçon au bout d'un moment.

- « Personne ne peux le savoir avant toi » répondit Sirius en souriant

- « Mais tu as une idée pas vrai ? »

- « Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture ! »

- « Allez ! Je le dirais à personne ! Tu penses que j'irais où ? »

- « Je serais muet comme une tombe ! » décréta Sirius qui souriait d'un air malicieux en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

- « S'il te plait… » supplia une dernière fois Harry qui savait pourtant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui « Dis moi au moins comment ça se passe ! »

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda Lily en sortant de la cuisine.

- « La répartition ! » répondit Sirius malicieusement

- « Ah ça… » souffla la jeune femme en souriant tandis qu'elle venait embrasser Sirius sur les deux joues.

- « Il parait que c'est super effrayant ! » lança Harry « Les jumeaux nous ont dit à Ron et moi qu'il fallait se battre contre un troll ! »

Il était quasiment sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie… On n'allait tout de même pas laisser de jeunes sorciers se battre contre un troll alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé les cours… Mais tout de même, il valait mieux être sûr.

- « Un troll ! Oui je m'en souviens bien ! » s'exclama Sirius en riant presque « Je me rappelle que j'ai assommé le mien en le faisant glisser sur une flaque d'eau savonneuse ! »

- « Tu mens ! » lança Harry qui avait aperçut le regard amusé de sa mère « Pourquoi vous voulez pas me dire ce que je vais devoir faire pour être réparti ? »

- « Parce que ça fait partie des choses qu'il est amusant de découvrir en arrivant à Poudlard ! » répondit alors James en sortant de la cuisine « Quel genre de parents serions nous si on te privait de cette surprise ! »

- « Tu as dit que tu avais un truc à me dire… » lui rappela Harry

- « Oui, on attend juste Remus et je te le dirais ! »

- « Tiens, quand on parle du loup… » souffla Sirius en désignant la poignée de la porte qui s'abaissait.

Il ne s'était pas trompé et Remus fit son entrée dans la maison.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! »

- « Salut Lunard ! » le saluèrent ses amis

- « Alors, tu es bien remit ? » demanda Lily, inquiète en s'approchant de lui aussi vite que le lui permettait son gros ventre.

- « Très bien, franchement cette potion fait des miracles ! » répondit Remus en souriant.

Harry savait depuis de nombreuses années que son oncle était un loup-garou et avait passé beaucoup de soirée à voir sa maman très inquiète de savoir son papa auprès de lui. Même s'il était un animagus, elle avait peur pour lui et ces nuits là, personne ne dormait beaucoup dans les maisons Black et Potter. Mais depuis quelques mois, le laboratoire où Lily avait trouvé un travail après l'entrée de Jack à la maternelle avait mis au point une potion qui rendait les métamorphoses des lycanthropes bien moins douloureuse. La « potion tue-loup » n'était pas encore brevetée, mais Remus s'était proposé pour les essais qui s'annonçaient prometteurs. Les résultats étaient flagrants. La Pleine Lune s'était terminée deux jours avant et Remus avait l'air très en forme.

- « Bon, puisque nous sommes tous réunit, je vais pouvoir mettre en place mon petit rituel ! » lança James en souriant.

Harry regarda son père avec curiosité. Il avait vraiment hâte de savoir ce que son papa lui réservait.

- « Lily, mon cœur, excuse nous, mais c'est une histoire d'hommes ! » lança James à sa femme en posant doucement sa main sur son gros ventre avant de l'embrasser.

- « Ça va aller ! » murmura-t-elle « Je vais en profiter pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa valise. J'espère pour toi qu'elle est faite convenablement jeune homme ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry.

- « Elle est parfaite ! » lui répondit Harry d'un air sûr de lui

- « C'est ce que nous allons voir » décréta Lily en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Harry sentit alors la main de son père se poser sur sa nuque et il leva les yeux vers lui.

- « On va dans mon bureau… »

Harry suivit alors docilement son père et ses deux oncles dans le bureau paternel. Tous souriaient et semblaient au moins aussi impatients que lui. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Harry fut invité à s'asseoir sur le grand canapé. Il vit alors son père, Sirius et Remus se placer en face de lui.

- « Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Harry ! » lança James en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête.

- « Mais pas seulement parce que tu vas faire ton entrée à Poudlard » ajouta James « Le temps est venu pour moi de perpétrer une vielle tradition familiale. Quand j'ai eu ton âge, mon père m'a fait un cadeau, qu'il tenait lui-même de son père et ainsi de suite depuis des générations ».

Harry était captivé par ce que son père était en train de lui dire. Il n'en perdait pas une miette.

- « Et aujourd'hui je vais t'en faire cadeau à mon tour » annonça-t-il enfin.

Le cœur du petit garçon fit un bond dans sa poitrine tant il était excité.

- « C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il

Les trois hommes devant lui échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- « Il s'agit de quelque chose qui nous a permit de faire pas mal de choses… » répondit Sirius.

- « Et on peut dire qu'on a bien su en tirer toutes les potentialités ! » renchérit Remus d'un air malicieux.

- « Je sais que tu en feras bon usage Harry ! Je sais que tu sauras t'en montrer digne » termina James.

Harry se redressa alors, fier tout d'un coup, que son père lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier cet objet familial qu'il avait hâte de découvrir.

- « Il est grand temps Harry que tu deviennes propriétaire de ceci… » lança alors James en lui tendant un paquet emballé dans un papier marron.

Impatient, Harry se jeta dessus et le déchira avec empressement. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier quand il reconnut l'objet.

- « Ta cape d'invisibilité ?! » s'étonna-t-il d'un air incrédule.

- « C'est la tienne maintenant » le corrigea James.

- « Pour de vrai ? »

- « Pour de vrai ! »

Ébahi, Harry prit la cape dans ses mains et fit glisser le tissu doucement entre ses doigts. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il savait que son père tenait à cette cape comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'aurait un jour.

- « Tu es content ? » demanda James après cet instant de silence.

- « Tu veux rire ?! » s'exclama Harry, les yeux brillants de joie « C'est génial ! Merci Papa ! »

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le serra contre lui.

- « J'y ferais attention, je te jure ! »

- « Je sais ! J'ai confiance en toi Harry » lui murmura James en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

- « Il faut que je le dise à Maman ! » s'exclama Harry en souriant.

Le sourire de son père lui indiqua que sa mère devait sans doute être au courant depuis très longtemps de ce cadeau, mais il s'en moqua. Il quitta le bureau de son père sous les regards amusés de James, Remus et Sirius. Il courut très vite, montant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

- « Regarde…. ce que… Papa… m'a donné… » s'écria-t-il, essoufflé.

Lily le regarda en souriant tendrement.

- « Je t'ai fait une petite place dans ta valise pour que tu la mettes… » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Harry était vraiment ravi de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Le reste de la matinée fut rythmé par les départs à l'école de Syrielle et Jack pour la maison de la vieille institutrice qui leur donnait cours. Harry les embrassa tous les deux et eut un peu de peine de voir sa sœur partir en pleurant doucement. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Remus et Sirius de lui dire au revoir. Ils devaient se rendre à Jasire pour travailler. L'entreprise avait survécut à l'attaque des mangemorts et avec beaucoup de courage et de volonté, les trois garçons avaient réussit à la rendre très prospère.  
Harry se retrouva donc seul avec ses deux parents. James avait pris sa journée pour pouvoir l'emmener à King's Cross. Plus l'heure passait, plus Harry devenait nerveux. Il ne cessait de tordre ses doigts et rien ne parvenait à lui changer les idées. Il était le petit sorcier le plus connu de toute la Communauté. L' « élu » comme on l'appelait souvent. Mais il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce jour où grâce à lui, un terrible mage noir avait périt. On le lui avait souvent raconté, mais il avait du mal à s'imaginer vraiment les choses. Le seul souvenir qu'il gardait de cette journée était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front. Si Harry avait peur de quitter sa maison, c'était parce qu'il se retrouverait seul pour affronter sa notoriété qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'y aurait ni son père, ni ses oncles pour lui venir en aide. Il devrait gérer tout seul le fait d'être célèbre et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Mais il savait qu'il aurait ses amis pour le soutenir et pour l'aider.

Le temps semblait s'éterniser et il fut soulagé d'entendre sa mère déclarer qu'il était temps de partir. Le départ fut un peu chaotique. Harry ne transplanait pas seul et il y avait aussi ses valises à transporter. Sans compter que James ne voulait pas que Lily se fatigue dans son état…  
Finalement, après de nombreux aller-retour de James, ils arrivèrent tous les trois sur le quai qui séparait les voix neuf et dix. 

- « Tu te souviens chéri, il ne faut pas avoir peur et y aller d'un bon pas » murmura Lily à l'oreille de Harry tandis qu'elle lui désignait le mur de brique qui avait pourtant l'air bien consistant.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas plus rassuré pour autant. Il glissa sa main dans celle de sa maman qui lui lança un regard tendre.

- « On va y aller ensemble mon grand » murmura-t-elle.

Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux et il n'avait presque plus peur de se lancer à toute vitesse contre un mur de brique. Ce fut bien moins pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il fut ébahi de voir la locomotive rougeoyante et fumante du Poudlard Express. Il était déjà venu l'année d'avant quand sa maman avait accepté de l'amener ici pour qu'il puisse avoir un premier contact, mais cette fois c'était vraiment… magique.

- « C'est beau ! » souffla-t-il.

- « N'est-ce pas… » murmura Lily.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en souriant avant de le pousser doucement vers l'avant.

- « Si tu allais aider ton père à monter ta valise dans le train ? » lança-t-elle.

Harry se dépêcha de lui obéir et c'est en compagnie de son père qu'il revint près d'elle.

- « C'est bientôt l'heure » murmura doucement Lily.

Harry sentit alors son père se tourner vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Tu vas me manquer mon grand, mais je suis sûr que tu vas passer une très bonne année. »

- « Merci Papa ! »

James embrassa son fils et Harry se tourna alors vers Lily qui s'était accroupie pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Oh mon Harry… » murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues et le petit garçon fut horrifié de voir des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

- « Maman ! Pleures pas… »

- « Je ne pleures pas ! » rétorqua Lily alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de plus en plus.

Elle l'attira contre elle et le serra fort.

- « Tu vas me manquer Harry… »

- « Toi aussi Maman… »

- « Tu seras bien sage, hein ? Tu m'écriras un peu ? »

- « Promis ! Mais je reviens bientôt… »

- « Oh mon trésor ! Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois si triste alors que je suis fière et heureuse pour toi »

- « T'inquiètes pas pour moi ! »

A cet instant, la locomotive émit un sifflement strident, signal qu'il était temps pour Harry de regagner le train.

- « Au revoir mon amour ! » lança Lily en l'embrassant.

- « Au revoir Harry ! » ajouta James en tapotant sa tête doucement.

Harry pris alors la direction du train, ses deux parents derrière lui et il y grimpa. Il se tourna vers eux et leur fit un petit signe de la main et Lily lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts, son visage humidifié par les larmes qu'elle versait. Lorsque la porte du wagon se referma et Harry regarda le quai défiler devant ses yeux avant de soupirer et de commencer à marcher dans les couloirs. Il ne tarda pas à trouver celui dans lequel Ron se trouvait. Il y avait Neville avec lui. Il poussa la porte et se laissa tomber sur la banquette près de son meilleur ami.

- « Tu en fais une tête ! » s'exclama Ron

- « Maman pleurait… » se contenta de répondre Harry.

- « Pas la mienne ! » grogna Ron

- « Elle doit avoir l'habitude ! » lui souffla Harry

- « Mouais… Elle était surtout trop occupé à crier sur Fred et George ! » répliqua le rouquin.

Harry allait demander des précisions sur cette histoire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami et il était sûr qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Une petite fille aux cheveux en broussaille et aux grands yeux noisettes entra.

- « Je peux me mettre ici ? Il n'y a plus un seul compartiment de vide… »

Harry échangea un regard étonné avec Ron qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

- « Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place en face d'eux. « Et au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Alors c'est ici que tu as grandi ? » demanda Lalyh en se tournant vers son père.

Sirius hocha la tête en soupirant.

- « Ben moi ça me fait peur ! » souffla Maelys en s'approchant de lui et en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme l'attira contre lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

- « Ne craint rien ma douce » lui murmura-t-il « Je suis là… »

- « C'est vraiment sordide Sirius, on ne dirait vraiment pas qu'il y a un jour eu des enfants dans cet endroit » lança Océane.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle en souriant. Elle avait l'air grave et portait à son coup leur petite Amy qui avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille et calé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa maman, mêlant ses fins cheveux blonds à ceux de la jeune femme. Elle suçait son pouce et le regardait avec son regard plein de malice qui le faisait fondre. A trois ans, elle avait déjà comprit qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle était redoutable.

- « Je comprends bien mieux que tu ais eu envie de t'enfuir de cet endroit sordide » continua Océane en se rapprochant de lui.

- « Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je n'étais pas très partant à l'idée de vous emmener ici ! » lui répondit Sirius. « J'aurais préféré vous éviter de voir ça »

- « Ça fait aussi partie de ta vie chéri… » souffla Océane.

- « Et même si ça fait peur, moi j'avais envie de voir où tu es né ! » lança Lalyh en tournant la tête vers eux.

Elle avait escalader un morceau du portail et était agrippé aux barreaux, elle se situait à trente centimètres du sol. Sirius se mit à sourire en la regardant. Elle était toujours tellement dynamique et intrépide…

- « On attend qui exactement pour entrer ? » demanda Lalyh en se laissant tomber sur le sol, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière.

- « Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans cette maison sans le notaire » lui répondit Sirius

- « Mais c'est ta maison ? » demanda Maelys d'un air surprise.

- « J'en ai hérité quand ma mère est morte, mais je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme ma maison. Ma seule maison, c'est celle quand lequel je vous ai élevé, mes filles ! »

- « Ben vaut mieux parce que ici on se croirait dans une de ses images d'horreur qu'ils vendent pour Halloween ! » s'exclama Lalyh.

- « C'est un peu ça, oui ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

- « Chéri ? Tu ne voudrais pas prendre Amy ? Elle commence à être trop lourde pour moi… » souffla Océane.

Sirius prit alors sa dernière fille dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Dis moi petite faignante, tu ne pourrais pas rester debout comme tout le monde ? » souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Nan ! Ça vas mettre du sale sur mes saussures ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air décidé.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement. De ses trois filles, Amy étaient de loin la plus coquette. Il avait dû apprendre à composer avec les petites robes roses et les élastiques assortis et il devait avouer qu'il s'en sortait bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il enfouit alors son nez contre le cou de sa fille et se mit à souffler en provoquant des bruits très peu gracieux qui firent pourtant éclater de rire la fillette à son plus grand plaisir.

Un raclement de gorge derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et se trouva nez à nez avec un vieux sorcier, grand et maigre qui le regardait d'un air sévère derrière ses lunettes carrées. Il avait l'air très austère et Sirius sentit Amy serrer ses petits bras autour de sa nuque et Maelys se blottir encore plus contre ses jambes. Lalyh quand à elle s'était rapprochée de sa maman.

- « Mr Black ? » demanda le vieil homme d'un air sévère.

- « C'est bien moi » répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Le vieux sorcier le salua avec un peu de surprise. Le jeune homme réalisa que cet homme devait plus s'attendre à rencontrer quelqu'un de sérieux et de posé et pas quelqu'un accompagné de toute sa famille.

- « Je suis Mr Grevy, notaire. Vous m'avez demandé de venir ce matin »

- « Oui, c'est bien moi. Je vous présente ma femme, Océane et nos filles… » présenta Sirius en souriant tandis qu'Océane serrait à son tour la main du notaire.

- « Enchantée… » souffla-t-elle

- « Moi aussi » assura le notaire d'un air un peu moins sincère que la jeune femme « Je propose que nous ne perdions pas de temps… »

- « C'est-à-dire que nous attendons encore quelqu'un mais ouvrez nous déjà » répondit Sirius en lui faisant signe de s'approcher de la grille.

Le notaire ne se fit pas prier et tira de son sac une imposante clé en fer qu'il inséra dans la vieille serrure rouillée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre.

- « Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher, nous sommes en plein dans un quartier moldu… » souffla le notaire qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

Sirius lui s'en moquait un peu. Cela faisait de nombreuses années maintenant qu'il vivait près d'un village moldu et Océane, les filles et lui avaient pris l'habitude de vivre au contact du monde non magique. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de ce vieil homme qui les pressait d'entrer dans le jardin. Ils lui obéirent alors et Sirius sentit une boule de former dans son estomac. Revenir ici faisait remonter à la surface des centaines de souvenir qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Il serra un peu plus fort Amy contre lui et sentit la main d'Océane se poser doucement sur sa nuque. Cela lui fit du bien. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la lourde porte d'entrée sur laquelle une grosse tête de serpent servait de poignée. Une fois encore, le notaire tira une clé de son sac et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

- « Vous n'êtes jamais entré ici auparavant ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Non » répondit Sirius.

- « Dans ce cas je vous demanderais d'éviter autant que possible de faire du bruit et d'être le plus discret possible… »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

- « Je vous expliquerais une fois à l'intérieur… » souffla le notaire avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- « Vous avez bien entendu les filles ? Pas de bruits… » répéta Océane en mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Lalyh qui hocha la tête.

Sirius s'effaça pour laisser passer sa femme et leurs deux plus grandes filles avant d'entrer dans la maison de son enfance pour la première fois depuis huit ans. Il referma soigneusement la porte de l'entrée et rejoignit le notaire qui lui faisait signe de le suivre jusque dans une pièce que le jeune homme savait être le salon. Il passa devant Lalyh qui regardait tout autour d'elle avec beaucoup de curiosité et se pencha doucement pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

- « Je te ferais visiter tout à l'heure, si tu veux, mais évite de rester toute seule ici, d'accord ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête et passa devant lui pour rejoindre le salon. Océane et Maelys étaient déjà assise dans le canapé et Lalyh alla les rejoindre.

- « Tes chaussures ne risquent plus rien princesse… » murmura le jeune homme en posant Amy sur le sol et en l'incitant à aller rejoindre les autres femmes de sa vie.

- « Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir, Mr Black ? » demanda le notaire.

- « Si, si… » répondit Sirius en s'installant dans un des fauteuils vert sombres qui décoraient la pièce.

Le notaire tira une nouvelle fois de sa mallette une série de document qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

- « Vous disiez que nous attendions encore quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il en redressant un peu mieux ses lunettes.

- « Oui, Mr Eric Lovegood » répondit Sirius.

- « Et puis-je savoir pourquoi nous attendons ce monsieur ? » demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître une longue plume blanche et un petit pot d'encre.

- « J'ai décidé de lui céder cette maison » annonça alors Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il était tellement sérieux, que le notaire sursauta.

- « Lui céder votre maison ?! » s'exclama-t-il « Mais… Mais… Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, vraiment » assura Sirius.

- « Mais, Mr Black ! Vous vous rendez compte du capital que représente cette maison ? »

- « Je sais qu'elle est grande mais je ne veux pas la garder. Mr Lovegood, lui en a besoin pour y installer une partie de son journal et y installer sa nouvelle maison d'accueil des elfes et des créatures démunies… C'est un homme très altruiste et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que d'imaginer cette maison où régnait l'intolérance accueillir des créatures de toutes sortes ! »

- « Mais vous pourriez au moins la vendre ! »

- « Certainement pas ! Je ne veux pas toucher le moindre argent qui proviendrait de cet endroit » expliqua Sirius.

- « Mais voyons, cela pourrait représenter une telle somme… »

- « Je ne veux rien devoir à quoique ce soit qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à cet endroit qui m'est odieux ! » trancha Sirius d'une voix sans appel.

- « Très bien » lança le notaire d'un air sérieux, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui pouvait motiver un tel entêtement.

Mais Sirius était sûr de son choix. Il n'avait pas pris sa décision à la légère quoiqu'en pense le notaire. Océane et lui avaient eu de très longues discussions à ce sujet, pesé le pour et le contre. Le jeune homme avait conscience qu'une maison de cette taille représentait une grosse somme d'argent… Mais jusqu'à présent ils avaient tous les deux su gérer leurs compte et élever leurs filles avec l'argent que possédait déjà le jeune homme, auquel se rajoutait son salaire de la Jasire et le salaire d'Océane qui depuis peu travaillait à mi-temps à Fleury & Bott, en tant que consultante.

Et Sirius n'était vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de devoir quoique se soit à sa famille, quand bien même il s'agissait d'argent. Quand sa mère était morte, Sirius n'avait presque rien ressentit. Il s'était trouvé égoïste et insensible mais il n'avait pas pu se convaincre de la pleurer un peu. Il avait hérité de cette maison ainsi que d'un elfe dont il n'avait pas voulu entendre parler. Il avait confié le bon soin de tous ces nouveaux biens à ce notaire qui se trouvait devant lui, en espérant qu'il n'aurait jamais à s'en soucier.

Mais, quand Lily avait une nouvelle fois demander à James de venir en aide à Eric Lovegood par le biais de la Jasire, Sirius avait comprit qu'il tenait là une occasion en or de se séparer définitivement de cet encombrant héritage.

Dans le canapé, ses trois princesses commençaient à s'ennuyer. Elles s'agitaient et les connaissant, Sirius savait que s'il ne faisait rien, des chamailleries allaient exploser. Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

- « Dites moi les filles, ça vous dirait de visiter un peu ce musée des horreurs ? » demanda-t-il.

Lalyh et Maelys furent immédiatement emballées et sautèrent du canapé pour venir le rejoindre.

- « Océane ? » demanda Sirius.

- « J'arrive… Mr Grevy, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » proposa-t-elle plus par politesse que par réelle envie de le voir les suivre.

- « Non merci, je vais rester ici » lui répondit le notaire d'un air grave.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, prit Amy par la main et c'est entouré de toutes les femmes de sa vie que Sirius prit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Plus ils avançaient, plus il sentait que ses filles n'étaient pas à l'aise. Maelys tenait fortement sa main et même Lalyh, d'habitude si indépendante, lui tenait la chemise comme pour se rassurer. Sirius les comprenait tout à fait. Les têtes des anciens elfes de maison qui ornaient les murs n'avaient rien pour rassurer des petites filles de leurs âges. Il pressa le pas, soucieux de leur épargner au plus vite ce spectacle. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait sa petite Amy.

Une fois à l'étage, il se tourna vers Océane qui le suivait. Elle avait l'air grave et maintenait la tête de leur fille calée contre son cou, de sorte qu'elle ne voit pas ses horreurs.

- « C'est monstrueux » souffla-t-elle « Mais où tes parents avaient la tête ?! »

- « Ils trouvaient ça amusant » lui répondit Sirius

- « Comment des êtres pareils ont pu avoir un fils comme toi ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Il la prit par la main et l'attira à lui. Il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- « Je comprends mieux que tu ne veuilles absolument pas garder cette maison » murmura-t-elle.

- « Papa ! » lança alors Lalyh « Elle était où ta chambre ? »

- « Au fond… » lui indiqua le jeune homme.

La petite fille attrapa sa sœur par la main et l'entraîna en courant dans le couloir. Océane posa alors Amy sur le sol et la petite fille glissa une de ses mains dans celle de son père et l'autre dans celle de sa mère.

- « C'est là ? » demanda Lalyh tandis qu'elle arrivait devant la dernière porte.

- « Oui »

- « Je peux ouvrir ? »

- « Si tu veux ! »

Lalyh actionna la poignée et entra dans la pièce suivit de sa sœur.

- « Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque à ce qu'elles aillent là bas toutes seules ? » demanda Océane un brin anxieuse.

- « Ma chambre est sans doute le seul endroit de cette maison où elles ne risquent rien au contraire ! » lui assura Sirius.

Il vit sa femme lui sourire et ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs filles. Maelys à genoux sur son lit de jeune garçon regardait les posters de Quidditch accrochés au mur et qui avaient un peu moisis, tandis que Lalyh observait avec attention une boite en bois qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- « Papa, tu aimais le club de Flamequare ? » demanda Maelys

- « Oui, c'était avant que Icarus Grey ne quitte le club ! » répondit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle « C'était lui, tu vois… » expliqua-t-il en désignant un des joueurs sur l'affiche « Quand il a changé de club, j'ai arrêté de les aimer… Ils perdaient tout le temps ! »

Maelys se mit à rire et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.

- « Il est dur ton matelas ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- « C'était pour que j'ai une belle stature » expliqua Sirius en souriant.

- « Ça au moins, ça aura réussit ! » murmura Océane en se glissant derrière lui et en faisant glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

En souriant, Sirius se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Tu sais que tu es la première femme que j'emmène dans cette chambre ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il la sentit rire doucement contre son torse.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Oui… Comment voulais-tu que j'emmène des filles ici, elles auraient fui en courant devant le pas de la porte et deux fois plus vite si elles avaient vu ma mère ! »

- « Il faut du courage pour venir ici… » souffla la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Cette chambre n'a connu aucune de tes nuits de folies alors ? »

- « Aucune ! Tu es partante pour combler cette lacune ? » demanda-t-il tout bas pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu de ses filles qui visitaient la pièce.

- « Tu ne me feras jamais rien faire dans cette maison maudite ! » frissonna la jeune femme avec dégoût.

Sirius se mit à sourire et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Comme je te comprends ! » murmura-t-il. « Mais quand on sera de retour à la maison ? »

- « Si tu es sage ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

- « Je vais être irréprochable ! » lui assura le jeune homme

- « Papa ! » s'exclama alors Lalyh.

- « Quoi ma princesse ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- « C'est quoi cette boite ? J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

- « C'est ma boite à trésor » lui expliqua-t-il.

Comme par magie, il sentit alors toute l'attention que Maelys et d'Amy focalisaient sur lui. C'était son auditoire préféré, il se sentait presque tout puissant. Il avait le pouvoir de fasciner ses filles et c'était sa plus grande fierté. Il espérait pouvoir les faire rêver comme cela encore très longtemps.

- « Tu vois, il y a un mécanisme secret pour l'ouvrir » continua-t-il en tournant la boite.

Il désigna un petit morceau de bois qui dépassait très légèrement. Il fallait vraiment se concentrer pour le voir. Ses trois filles s'étaient rapprochées pour mieux voir et Océane se penchait elle aussi par-dessus son épaule.

- « Pousse dessus… » demanda-t-il à sa fille aînée qui lui obéit avec empressement.

Dans un petit bruit aigu, le petit morceau de bois coulissa, faisant apparaître un petit bouton noir.

- « J'appuie ? » demanda Lalyh.

Sirius hocha la tête. La petite fille appuya le bouton et c'est alors que, comme un ressort, le couvercle de la boite sauta et s'ouvrit.

- « Oh ! » s'exclamèrent les trois fillettes en cœur.

Leur père plongea alors sa main dans la boite et en sortit une très jolie toupie dorée.

- « C'était à toi ? » demanda Maelys

- « Oui ! Je l'adorais. Je me souviens que je l'avais mis là pour que Regulus ne la trouve pas ! »

- « Regulus c'est ton frère ? » demanda Lalyh.

- « C'était mon frère, oui… »

- « Tu avais un frère ? » demanda Maelys.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Oui, mais on ne s'entendait pas du tout… » lui avoua-t-il 

- « Pourquoi ? »

Sirius s'apprêtait à lui dire que c'était très long à expliquer mais qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard quand un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter.

- « VERMINE ! CRAPULE ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON, ETRANGER ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DE LA GRANDE FAMILLE BLACK ! VOUS POLLUEZ LA PURETE DE… »

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » s'écria Sirius en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. « Océane ! Reste ici avec les filles ! Je vais voir ! »

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama Océane au moment où le jeune homme quitta sa chambre en courant.

Il se précipita dans l'escalier et c'est alors qu'il aperçut le notaire, sa baguette dans la bouche tandis qu'il essayait de refermer des rideaux sur un tableau grandeur nature de sa mère qui continuait à vociférer des insultes à Eric Lovegood qui se tenait, mortifié un peu plus bas. Sirius se précipita pour aider le notaire à refermer les rideaux et y parvint après quelques minutes.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? » demanda le jeune homme avec colère.

- « La raison pour laquelle je vous avait demandé d'être discret. Elle se réveille au moindre bruit ! L'arrivée de Mr Lovegood à été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

- « Je suis désolé » murmura Eric

- « Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne voulais pas de cette maison ? » demanda Sirius en descendant les dernières marches pour l'aider à se relever.

- « C'est un accueil assez spécial ! » lui répondit l'homme.

- « J'espère que ça ne vous à pas dégoûté de prendre cette maison ! » lança Sirius.

- « Certainement pas ! Les elfes qui veulent vivre libres ont besoin d'un endroit où se retrouver et je ne vais pas refuser ce si grand cadeau que vous me faites ! » lança Lovegood en souriant.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Il était soulagé de sa réaction. Lui céder sa maison n'était plus qu'une formalité, et la présence du notaire accélèrerait la procédure. Lorsqu'il le quitterait, il n'aurait plus aucun lien avec cet endroit sordide. Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers le firent se retourner et il vit Océane et les filles en descendre. Toutes avaient l'air tendues et Sirius eut encore plus envie de les éloigner de tout cela. Vraiment, il n'avait aucun regret quand à son choix.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

C'était immense. Elle avait énormément entendu parler de Poudlard, mais se retrouver face au château pour de vrai était vraiment quelque chose de magnifique. Cela surpassait de loin tout ce que ses parents et Harry avaient pu lui dire. Émerveillée, Syrielle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle.

- « Je suis trop contente ! » souffla une voix excitée à côté d'elle.

En souriant, elle se tourna vers son amie. Lalyh avaient les yeux pétillants et sautillaient presque sur place.

- « Tu te rends compte qu'on va bientôt être réparties ! » poursuivit la fillette se venant se placer près d'elle.

- « Oui » répondit Syrielle en souriant.

- « Tu crois que c'est vrai ce que Harry nous à dit ? Qu'on va devoir réciter par cœur le premier chapitre du livre sur la métamorphose ? Parce que je l'ai même pas lu ! »

- « Non, je pense qu'il plaisantait. Maman et lui souriaient quand il nous l'a dit… » répondit Syrielle.

- « C'est bien ce que je me disais ! » souffla Lalyh. « Mais où il est ? Je ne le vois pas ! »

- « Il a dû entrer à l'intérieur et s'installer pendant qu'on traversait le lac en barque » répondit la petite fille.

- « Ouais ! Ça c'était cool aussi ! » s'exclama Lalyh en frappant deux fois dans ses mains.

Syrielle se mit à sourire. Elle aimait la faculté de son amie à laisser libre cours à sa joie. Elle était au moins aussi excitée qu'elle, mais Syrielle conservait au creux du ventre une sorte d'angoisse et de crainte qui l'empêchait un peu de profiter de la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée d'être là. Voyant que tous les autres étudiants de leur année se massaient dans le Hall d'entrée, Syrielle prit la main de sa cousine dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers le groupe. Une fois entré à l'intérieur du château, les deux fillettes se frayèrent un chemin parmi la masse compacte et bruyante des autres enfants de leur âge pour se retrouver au premier rang. Tout autour d'elle, des dizaines d'enfants attendaient comme elle avec impatience que la cérémonie commence. Syrielle se demandait d'ailleurs si l'attente allait encore être longue. A côté d'elle, Lalyh commençait à s'impatienter.

A cet instant, une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'année apparut en haut de l'escalier. Elle portait une grande robe violette parsemé d'étoiles et de lunes argentés. Elle avait l'air sévère mais juste. En tout cas, elle inspirait le respect car immédiatement le silence tomba sur la petite assemblée. La sorcière descendit les marches d'un pas assuré. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, elle les embrassa tous du regard avant de prendre la parole.

- « Je suis Meredith Dearborn, je suis professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et directrice adjointe de Poudlard pour la toute première fois. C'est donc une rentrée pour nous tous ! » annonça-t-elle.

Syrielle sentit son regard se poser sur elle et lui adressa un petit sourire. La sorcière lui adressa un léger signe de tête et reprit son discours.

- « D'ici quelques instants, vous allez tous et toutes être répartis. Vous serez appelé par ordre alphabétique. Je vous demanderais d'être calme et patient pour que cette cérémonie se passe au mieux. »

- « Je vais passer avant toi .. » chuchota Lalyh à l'oreille de Syrielle qui se mit à sourire.

La petite fille se tourna vers elle et lui répondit à voix basse.

- « Tu me montreras ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Lalyh se mit à rire doucement.

- « Par ici je vous prie ! » reprit le professeur Dearborn en traversant la foule pour se diriger vers de lourdes portes en bois qui s'ouvrirent seules au moment où la sorcière s'en approcha.

Syrielle aperçut alors une salle immense et magnifique. Quatre longues tables étaient installées et au dessus de chacune d'elles se dressaient fièrement les étendards des quatre maisons. Des centaines d'étudiants avaient la tête tourné vers eux. Syrielle sentit la main de Lalyh se glisser dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Mais la petite fille n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Le plafond surtout la ravissait. Elle se souvenait que Harry avait lui aussi vanté sa beauté dans la première lettre qu'il avait envoyé de Poudlard. Mais ce qu'il lui avait raconté et ce qu'elle avait pu lire par bribes dans l'Histoire de Poudlard n'était rien comparé à la majesté de ce plafond magique. Qui plus est, cette soirée là, le ciel était particulièrement étoilé et le plafond scintillait de milliers de points lumineux.

- « C'est beau… » souffla-t-elle, émerveillée.

- « Oui ! C'est magnifique ! » confirma Lalyh qui marchait le nez en l'air, manquant de peu de rentrer dans le petit garçon qui la précédait.

Syrielle baissa alors les yeux pour scruter la salle. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son frère parmi les étudiants rouges et or. Il était assis à côté de Ron et d'une jeune fille qui devait être Hermione Granger. Syrielle avait beaucoup entendue parler d'elle, elle était la meilleure amie de son frère et la petite fille se faisait une joie de faire sa connaissance. Elle passa non loin d'eux et répondit d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire au salut de son frère. Elle s'arrêta alors en même temps que tous les autres. La petite fille sentit une bouffée d'angoisse la gagner et sentit également la main de Lalyh serrer un peu plus la sienne. Devant elles se dressaient une estrade et sur cette dernière un petit tabouret était installé. Le professeur Dearborn vint se placer près de lui. Elle tenait dans sa main un vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé et d'allure miteuse.

- « C'est quoi ce machin ? » demanda Lalyh

Syrielle haussa les épaules.

- « Un peu de silence, je vous prie. Le Choixpeau Magique va nous dire quelques mots ! » lança alors le professeur Dearborn.

- « Le Choixpeau ? » s'étonna Syrielle.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à considérer ce vieux bout de tissus comme étant un chapeau. Elle fut très surprise de le voir se redresser et une large fente se former dans l'étoffe, un peu comme une bouche. Une espèce de toussotement rauque sortit alors du Choixpeau, qui s'éclaircit la voix avant de se mettre à chanter.  
_  
Voilà maintenant plus de mille ans  
Vivaient dans cet endroit un peu inquiétant  
Deux sorciers on ne peut plus brillants  
Et deux magiciennes de grands talents._

Un jour leur vint l'idée de génie  
De former les jeunes esprits  
Et c'est ainsi que fut construit  
Le château magnifique que voici.

Ils convièrent à se joindre à eux  
Tous les jeunes gens désireux  
De cultiver ce don merveilleux  
Qu'est la magie qui sommeille en eux.

Mais tous n'était pas d'accord  
Parmi les Fondateurs et dès lors  
Entre Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Se fut les premiers désaccords.

Pour ne pas troubler l'harmonie  
Qu'ils avaient tous construit  
Il fut alors judicieusement choisit  
De répartir les élèves comme voici

Si pour vous il n'est meilleure passion  
Que de dévorer des livres sans raison  
De toujours vouloir savoir le pourquoi  
La maison de Serdaigle vous ouvre les bras

Si le travail et la loyauté  
Sont vos vertus préférées  
Il n'y a pas à hésiter  
C'est à Pouffsouffle qu'il faut aller.

Si de tout temps et à tout âge  
Vous avez toujours fait preuve de courage  
Ne vous posez pas de questions  
C'est Gryffondor qui sera votre maison

Malin et rusé comme un renard  
Vous ne laissez rien au hasard  
Si vous savez toujours ce qui se trame  
C'est que vous êtes un Serpentard dans l'âme.

Et mon rôle dans tout cela me direz-vous ?  
Je ne suis pas un chapeau fou  
Car il n'existe pas de plus grand rôle  
Que le mien dans cette école !

Sur vos têtes vous me poser  
Et je me plais à analyser  
Vos rêves et vos pensées  
Et je décide où vous placer.

C'est ainsi que depuis longtemps  
Ce perpétue immanquablement  
La Cérémonie de Répartition  
Qui vous attribue vos Maisons.  
  
Une fois que le Choixpeau se fut tut, il y eut un court instant de silence avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fasse entendre. Syrielle souriait et applaudissait avec enthousiasme, elle avait trouvé cela très surprenant.

- « Il suffit de le mettre sur sa tête ?! Tu parles d'une épreuve effrayante ! » lança Lalyh d'un air amusé « On risque quoi à part être obligée de se laver les cheveux après ? »

Syrielle pouffa. Son regard se posa alors sur leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui venait de faire apparaître un long parchemin qu'elle lut à voix haute.

- « A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous présenterez sur l'estrade et vous laisserez le Choixpeau faire son choix. Ackerley, Stewart ! »

Un petit garçon blond, un peu pâle passa près de Syrielle avant de monter sur l'estrade et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le professeur Dearborn posa alors le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Syrielle vit le morceau de tissu s'agiter un peu et elle avait l'impression qu'il marmonnait quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau s'écria.

- « SERDAIGLE ! »

Depuis la table de la maison concernée, des applaudissements éclatèrent tandis que le garçonnet se dirigeait vers ses nouveaux camarades.

- « Akan, Elisabeth ! »

- « J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je vais aller ! » chuchota Lalyh à l'oreille de son amie tandis qu'une petite fille un peu boulotte était envoyer à Pouffsouffle.

Syrielle la regarda en souriant. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute que son amie allait être répartie à Gryffondor. Elle en avait tout à fait le caractère. Mais elle ne voulait pas le lui dire pour ne pas lui faire de fausse joie. Lalyh lui avait souvent répétée qu'elle souhaitait vraiment appartenir à la même maison que celle dans laquelle son père avait fait toute sa scolarité.

- « Black, Lalyh ! »

Syrielle sentit la main de son amie se serrer une dernière fois très fort. Lalyh avait perdu un peu de ses couleurs mais Syrielle lui offrit un sourire confiant. Elle lâcha la main de son amie et la poussa doucement à quitter la petite foule d'étudiants. Lalyh s'approcha doucement de l'estrade et y grimpa. Syrielle ne la quittait pas des yeux et se mit à sourire en voyant son amie grimacer à l'instant où le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête. Pourtant, la petite fille n'eut vraiment pas longtemps à attendre car presque aussitôt, le vieux chapeau s'exclama fortement.

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Syrielle poussa un petit cri de joie qui fut totalement masqué par le tonnerre d'applaudissement venu de la table des rouge et or. Lalyh se leva d'un bond, le Choixpeau toujours sur la tête et le professeur Dearborn eut juste le temps de le récupérer avant qu'elle ne s'élance en courant vers la table de sa maison. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui s'était levé. Syrielle les regarda tous les deux en souriant. Ils étaient très proche, Harry était le frère que Lalyh n'avait pas. Ils s'entendaient très bien, et Syrielle savait que son amie avait trouvé très longues ses deux années où Harry n'avait été là que durant les vacances. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué à elle aussi et Syrielle était contente de savoir que maintenant elle pourrait le voir plus souvent, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devrait moins voir Jack et Will… Et leurs parents aussi. Son ventre se serra encore un peu plus quand elle aperçut son amie lui lancer un regard radieux et lui montra son pouce levé droit vers le ciel. Elle était heureuse, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et essaya de lui sourire, mais elle était trop crispée. Et la raison de son état était sa propre répartition. 

Depuis qu'elle avait reçut le hibou lui annonçant qu'elle était inscrite à Poudlard et qu'elle y était attendue en ce 1er septembre 1993, quelque chose lui torturait l'esprit : où allait-elle se retrouver ? Elle en avait parlé avec ses parents. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils se moquaient de la Maison dans laquelle elle irait. Tout ce qui importait pour eux étaient qu'elle se sente bien et qu'elle passe sept très bonnes années dans ce château qu'ils aimaient temps. Mais Syrielle n'avait pas été convaincue. Elle savait que son père souhaitait qu'elle aille à Gryffondor.

Il avait été tellement fier quand le premier hibou de Harry leur était parvenu de Poudlard, celui dans lequel il leur annonçait qu'il avait rejoint la Maison dans laquelle ils avaient fait leurs études. Il en avait parlé pendant des jours et des jours en disant que depuis des générations, tous les Potter faisaient de très bons Gryffondors. C'est pour ça que Syrielle avait peur. Elle aimait énormément son papa et elle savait qu'il l'aimait très fort lui aussi. Elle était sa seule fille, et James la considérait presque comme un trésor. Il ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle lui faisait penser à Lily et que c'était une des plus grandes joies de sa vie. Syrielle craignait alors de le décevoir. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, mais le problème était qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être assez courageuse pour rejoindre son frère et sa cousine sur les bancs de la Maison Gryffondor. Et l'idée de pouvoir faire de la peine à son papa la rendait malheureuse, plus encore que le fait de ne pas le voir avant les prochaines vacances. Elle se mit à soupirer.

Elle regarda alors tout autour d'elle et réalisa qu'il y avait bien moins d'étudiants autour d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la répartition avait bien avancé.

- « Nutcombe Georgia ! »

Syrielle prit une grande inspiration. Elle se mit à penser très fort que ressasser ses idées déplaisantes ne lui servirait à rien.

- « SERPENTARD ! »

C'était le Choixpeau qui allait choisir, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire là dedans…

- « O'Hare, Sullivan ! »

Il ne ferait qu'analyser son caractère…

- « SERDAIGLE ! »

Ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle et pas une autre …

- « Paker, Fiona ! »

- « SERPENTARD »

Celle que ses parents aimaient et rien ne pourrait changer ça

- « Potter, Syrielle ! »

La petite fille sentit son cœur manquer un battement, mais se reprit vite. Elle souffla doucement pour se détendre et avança vers l'estrade sur laquelle elle monta avant de s'installer sur le tabouret. Elle vit alors le professeur Dearborn poser sur sa tête le fameux Choixpeau. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix à son oreille.

- « Ça alors ! Un nouveau membre de la famille Potter ! »

Syrielle sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui parle.

- « Je me souviens de ton frère, le choix n'a pas été facile… Je vois un peu mieux dans ton esprit, mais tu es toi aussi très complexe ! »

La petite fille haussa un sourcil.

- « Je vois une grande volonté de bien faire et surtout de ne pas décevoir les gens qui t'aiment ! Tu te sens un peu écrasé par le caractère de tes frères, mais tu sais te faire respecter… Il y a toutes sortes de courages tu sais, on ne te demande par d'affronter milles dangers pour faire tes preuves petite fille… Tu portes en toi les qualités et les défauts de ta famille et c'est pour cela que je ne vois aucune autre Maison qui te conviendrait mieux que… »

Syrielle retint son souffle.

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

La petite fille plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche tandis qu'on lui ôtait le chapeau. Elle avait un peu de mal à y croire mais elle était très heureuse. Elle ne sentait plus aucun poids dans son ventre et se trouvait d'un seul coup toute légère tandis qu'elle rejoignait la table des Gryffondors. Elle vit Lalyh se lever et la prendre dans ses bras.  
Elle la souleva même avant de s'écrier.

- « Je le savais ! Je le savais que tu serais ici ! »

Syrielle se mit à sourire et se laissa embrasser par son grand frère et par une horde de rouquins qui venaient lui montrer qu'ils étaient ravis de la voir là.

- « C'est Papa et Maman qui vont être contents ! » lança Harry tandis que le professeur Dearborn réclamait le silence.

- « Je vais leur écrire un hibou dès ce soir ! » lui répondit Syrielle en s'installant en face de lui.

- « Alors c'est toi Syrielle… » souffla une voix à côté d'elle.

La petite fille se tourna et se trouva alors nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux en bataille qui lui souriait gentiment.

- « Harry nous parle beaucoup de toi ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! »

- « Je sais ! Il me parle beaucoup de toi aussi ! Il dit que sans toi il aurait de bien moins bonnes notes ! »

Hermione ne mit à rire doucement et hocha la tête.

- « Si tu veux mon avis, ton frère à vraiment besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il doit travailler de temps en temps ! Et c'est aussi valable pour Ron ! »

- « Hermione ! On n'a même pas encore commencé les cours que tu penses déjà à travailler ! Mais tu es totalement timbrée ! »

Hermione lança un regard noir au rouquin qui se trouvait devant elle avant de se retourner vers Syrielle qui souriait. Harry lui avait déjà parlé des disputes incessantes de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- « Il y a des jours, où ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'être amie avec eux ! » chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

- « Vous êtes amis depuis la première année, c'est que tu y arrives plutôt bien ! » lui lança Lalyh qui se tenait non loin.

- « Ça n'a pas été aussi simple que ça ! On n'a pas été amis tout de suite ! Au début ils me détestaient ! » répondit Hermione.

- « Tu exagères ! On ne te détestait pas ! » lança Harry en se servant une cuisse de poulet.

- « Peut être, mais vous ne m'appréciez pas non plus ! » lui rétorqua la jeune fille.

- « Tu ne nous aidais pas non plus ! » lui lança Ron juste avant de se prendre un léger cou de coude dans les côtes de la part de Harry.

- « Je pensais que vous vous étiez tout de suite entendu » murmura alors Syrielle « Harry ne m'a pas dit comment vous étiez devenu amis alors je pensais que ça c'était fait tout seul… »

- « S'il ne t'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas très fier de la manière dont on est devenu ami ! » répondit Hermione en fixant Harry avec intensité.

- « Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui raconter cette histoire ?! » lança le jeune homme.

- « Je raconte ce que je veux à ta sœur ! » lui rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air amusé « Ça t'intéresserait de savoir ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » répondit Syrielle en souriant.

Elle adorait qu'on lui raconte des histoires. Elle sentit Lalyh se rapprocher d'elle pour mieux entendre.

- « Et bien, c'était le jour d'Halloween pendant notre première année. Ron avait fait une remarque très méchante sur moi que j'avais très mal prise… »

- « Je me suis excusé pour ça ! » grogna Ron

- « Et donc… » reprit Hermione comme il elle n'avait rien entendu « Je suis allée me cacher dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Mais impossible d'être tranquille ! Peeves m'avait trouvé et m'embêtait encore plus. Alors, pendant que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle pour profiter du festin, je suis sortie du château. Je voulais être tranquille pour pouvoir pleurer en paix. Mais je me suis trop approchée de la Forêt Interdite et là, je me suis retrouvée face à un gigantesque troll ! »

Syrielle et Lalyh poussèrent en même un temps un cri d'horreur.

- « Un troll ? » demanda Lalyh

- « Énorme et puant ! J'étais terrorisée ! Mais Harry et Ron qui voulaient s'excuser d'avoir été méchants m'avaient suivis et ils sont venus à mon secours ! Harry s'est jeté sur lui et à planter sa baguette dans sa narine tandis que Ron l'a assommé avec son gourdin ! On n'a jamais su ce que cet ogre faisait là… On pense qu'il venait discuter avec Graup… »

- « Qui est Graup ? » demanda Syrielle.

- « Le frère du professeur Hagrid ! Il l'aide pour s'occuper des créatures de la forêt… Quoiqu'il en soit, ils m'ont sauvés la vie cette nuit là et on est devenu amis ! »

- « Ben dit donc… » souffla Lalyh, visiblement très impressionnée.

- « Tu n'as jamais raconté ça à la maison ! » lança Syrielle à son frère.

- « Tu n'es pas un peu folle ? Imagine la crise à la maison si Maman avait su que je m'étais battu avec un troll ! » lui répondit Harry.

- « Papa et James auraient trouvé ça génial ! » lança Lalyh.

- « Et tu en as eu d'autres des aventures comme ça ? » demanda Syrielle.

- « Quelques unes ! » répondit Hermione en souriant « Ton frère à le chic pour se retrouver dans des situations pas possible, par exemple, la fois où il a découvert ce passage secret qui… »

Syrielle passa donc sa première soirée à Poudlard, à écouter Hermione lui raconter quelques unes des bêtises de son frère. La jeune fille se sentait bien et pressentait déjà qu'elle allait beaucoup de se plaire dans cet endroit.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lorsque Lalyh entra dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était déjà installé et dînait avec un appétit qui leur avait fait défaut lors de ces derniers jours. Les BUSEs et les ASPICs avaient coupés l'appétit de tous les cinquièmes et septièmes années. Elle-même se sentait soulagé d'avoir mis le point final à sa dernière épreuve des BUSEs… Elle avait vraiment beaucoup travaillé ces dernières semaines pour s'assurer de bonnes notes et elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu et profiter encore de Poudlard pendant quelques jours avant de rentrer chez elle.  
La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle pendant un petit moment avant d'apercevoir à la table des Gryffondor la personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle se précipita vers elle et enlaça Syrielle par derrière. Son amie sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle.

- « Lalyh ! Tu m'as fais peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Pardon !! Je voulais te dire merci ! » répondit Lalyh en s'installant à côté d'elle, dérangeant au passage un deuxième année qui n'osa pas protester devant elle.

- « De t'avoir forcer à réviser le dernier chapitre du cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? » demanda Syrielle en souriant.

- « Oui ! C'est tomber pile dessus alors que je ne voulais pas le réviser ! Tu m'a sauvé la vie ! » lança Lalyh en se servant une importante part de purée.

- « N'exagère pas » souffla son amie d'un air amusé.

- « Si ! Je te jure ! Comment tu as su que ça allait tomber là-dessus ? »

- « J'ai juste écouté ce qu'à dit le professeur Binns ! Il a dit que c'était un chapitre très important et qu'il fallait bien le réviser… »

- « Tu as réussit à écouter Binns ?! » plaisanta la jeune fille.

- « Ça devait être un jour où j'étais insomniaque ! » lui rétorqua Syrielle d'un air amusé.

- « En tout cas, c'était bien inspiré ! »

- « Merci ! »

- « Sinon, tu t'en es sortie aujourd'hui ? » demanda Lalyh.

- « Pas trop mal je pense. Moins bien que l'épreuve de métamorphose, mais beaucoup mieux que celle d'arithmancie ! Et toi ? »

- « Je crois que ça a été, je pense que j'ai limité la casse, c'est déjà ça ! Quelle barbe qu'on soit obligé de continuer l'Histoire de la Magie en sixième année ! »

Syrielle hocha la tête.

- « Tu vas faire quoi ce soir ? » demanda Lalyh après un moment. « Il parait qu'il y a une fête qui va s'organiser dans la salle commune »

- « Je pense que je vais aller y faire un tour, mais pas longtemps, je suis super fatiguée »

- « C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine »

- « Vivement les vacances ! »

- « A qui le dis-tu ! »

A cet instant, Lalyh sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une autre se poser sur l'épaule de Syrielle. La jeune femme tourna sa tête dans la direction du nouveau venu et rencontra le regard vert émeraude de Harry.

- « Salut les filles ! » lança-t-il en se penchant vers elle « Alors ça c'est passé comment votre dernier examen ? »

- « Tranquille ! » lui répondit Lalyh en souriant.

- « Et toi Syrielle ? » demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa petite sœur.

- « Je pense que ça a été, et toi ? »

- « Je suis très confiant ! C'était un examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, alors tu penses que je ne me fais pas trop de soucis ! »

- « Tu les as encore bluffé ? » demanda Lalyh.

- « Le mot est faible ! » plaisanta le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Et bien comme ça, ça compensera la note désastreuse que tu vas avoir en potion ! » plaisanta Syrielle.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers elle « Petite peste, va ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue et tous les deux se regardèrent un moment leurs yeux brillants tous les deux de la même lueur malicieuse. Il arrivait à Lalyh d'envier son amie d'avoir trois frères. Elle aurait adoré avoir un frère pour pouvoir avoir cette même relation qui reliait Syrielle à Harry, Jack et William. Ils étaient protecteurs et tendres avec elle et même si souvent ils étaient aussi horripilants et insupportables, Syrielle pouvait toujours compter sur eux. Lalyh elle, n'avait que des sœurs. Elles les adoraient toutes les deux et était très fière d'elles, même de cette petite chipie d'Amy qui pouvait se montrer mignonne quand elle le voulait. Mais c'est vrai que souvent, elle se surprenait à penser qu'avoir un frère aurait pu être agréable aussi. Fort heureusement, elle avait Harry qui jouait ce rôle pour elle et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Il était son confident et tous les deux s'entendaient très bien. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire et qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Bien évidemment, cette relation entre eux deux faisaient jaser et c'était très souvent que Harry et elle étaient l'objet de rumeurs aussi folles que fausses. Elle avait appris à ne pas s'en préoccuper, Harry aussi et leurs amis savaient parfaitement qu'il n'y avait entre eux qu'un très grand amour fraternel.

- « Lalyh ? Tu as trop respiré des vapeurs de chaudrons ou quoi ? »

Lalyh sursauta et fixa son ami d'un air surpris.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle ! » lui répondit Harry d'un air amusé.

- « J'avais la tête ailleurs… »

- « Ça j'avais vu ! »

- « Tu voulais quoi ? »

- « Il faut que je te parle… En privé… » lui annonça alors le jeune homme.

- « On se retrouve après le dîner ? » proposa la jeune fille.

- « Non, maintenant ! Allez viens ! »

Il la prit alors par le bras et l'incita à se lever.

- « Hé ! Mais j'ai pas fini de manger ! » protesta Lalyh.

- « On ira faire un tour en cuisine plus tard si tu as encore faim » déclara-t-il.

La jeune fille allait lui dire qu'elle voulait manger maintenant quand elle sentit sur eux le regard de beaucoup d'autres élèves qui les fixaient avec intérêt.

- « C'est bon, j'arrive ! » lança-t-elle en se levant « Mais j'espère pour toi que ça vaux le coup ! »

- « T'en fait pas, tu seras pas déçue » lui assura le jeune homme en lui lâchant le bras.

- « On se voit tout à l'heure Syrielle ? » demanda Lalyh.

Son amie hocha la tête et la jeune fille se tourna vers Harry qui lui lançait un regard qui signifiait clairement « tu vas te dépêcher oui ? ». Elle lui adressa un grand sourire ironique et lui emboîta le pas. Beaucoup de personnes les regardait avec intérêt. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout et traversaient la Grande Salle tandis que tous les autres mangeaient tranquillement. Le regard d'un groupe de bécasses de septième année en particulier agaça la jeune fille. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ces pimbêches la fixaient avec envie et jalousie. Lalyh savait qu'elles auraient bien aimé s'entendre avec Harry aussi bien qu'elle. Lalyh eut envie de les faire rager.

Malicieusement, elle augmenta un peu le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur et glissa sa main sur le postérieur de son ami qu'elle tapota d'une manière à ce que tout le monde la voit. Harry sursauta et lui lança un regard noir. La jeune fille se mit à sourire et se glissa contre lui, s'accrochant à son bras. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Lalyh se mit à rire doucement en posant sa tête contre le bras de son ami tout en regardant tout autour d'elle dans la salle. Sa petite comédie avait eu l'effet escompté. La bande de groupies étaient rouge de rage et fulminait. Elle vit aussi le visage hilare de Ron qui était habitué à ses bêtises, celui outré de Hermione qui n'avait jamais apprécié et le regard de tueuse de Ginny qui semblait folle de rage. Lalyh eut un peu de peine pour elle.

Elle savait que la benjamine des Weasley était amoureuse de son ami, et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Mais ce grand dadais de Harry ne voyait rien ou plutôt, pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance donc ne voulait pas se mouiller. Lalyh se promit alors d'aller voir la jolie rouquine pour lui expliquer –encore une fois- qu'elle ne faisait que taquiner Harry et qu'elle ne devait pas la voir comme une rivale potentielle. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle pense à expliquer à Harry qu'il devait arrêter de faire l'autruche…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle une fois dans le Hall, elle sentit le jeune homme lui pincer le bras.

- « Aie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en frottant la partie douloureuse « Tu es malade ! »

- « Je suppose que ça t'amuse de faire ce genre de chose ? » demanda Harry en faisant les gros yeux.

Mais il ne lui faisait pas peur, elle avait fait bien pire par le passé et il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle lui fit donc son plus beau sourire.

- « Oui, ça m'amuse… »

Le jeune homme soupira.

- « Tu as de la chance qu'on ait pas beaucoup de temps » lui lança-t-il

- « Tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux à la fin ? » demanda alors Lalyh.

- « Pas ici ! Allons dans la Salle Commune »

Lalyh se demandait bien pourquoi il faisait tant de mystères, mais elle ne lui posa plus de question et le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'ils atteignirent rapidement. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans la pièce déserte. Lalyh s'arrêta au centre de la pièce tandis que Harry vérifiait que tout était désert.

- « C'est un attentat que tu prépares ? » se moqua gentiment la jeune fille tandis qu'il se tordait le coup pour voir si personne ne se trouvait dans les escaliers.

- « Pire ! » lui répondit Harry en lui jetant un regard malicieux.

Lalyh sentit alors qu'il se tramait quelque chose qu'elle allait beaucoup aimé. Il avait le regard qu'il avait toujours quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. D'un petit coup de tête, il lui fit signe de se rendre dans le canapé près de la cheminée. Tandis qu'il faisait le tour pour s'installer, Lalyh en enjamba le dossier. Assise en tailleur en face de lui, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

Mais après l'empressement dont il avait fait preuve pour la tirer de devant son dîner, il semblait maintenant prendre plaisir à la faire languir.

- « Harry ! » grogna-t-elle impatience

Il ricana doucement avant de se redresser.

- « Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Lalyh fit non de la tête.

- « Tu ne devines pas pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne comprenait pas tout ce mystère qu'il entretenait en ce moment.

- « Non… »

- « Je croyais pourtant que tu aurais compris. Je pensais même que tu viendrais m'en parler… » lança le jeune homme.

- « Mais bon sang, Harry ! Tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? » s'impatienta la jeune fille.

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

- « Si je voulais te voir, c'est pour te donner ça… » murmura-t-il alors en fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il chercha un petit moment avant de sortir un morceau de parchemin plié. Lalyh le fixa quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- « Ah quand même ! Tu viens de comprendre ! » lui lança Harry d'un air amusé en dépliant un peu le parchemin.

Ce parchemin n'en était pas un ordinaire. Lalyh le connaissait très bien pour avoir vu Harry s'en servir de très nombreuses fois et en avoir entendu parler plus encore. Il s'agissait de la Carte du Maraudeur. Cette carte avait été inventée par son père, James, Remus et un certain Peter dont il valait mieux ne pas parler. Durant leurs années à Poudlard, ils avaient tous les quatre écumé les moindres recoins du château pour dresser cette carte. Lalyh savait que c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui l'avaient trouvé dans le bureau du concierge. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qui en étaient les auteurs, ils l'avaient offert à Harry qui avait vite comprit à quel point cet objet était pratique et fabuleux. Lalyh n'avait pas été en reste et la lui avait souvent emprunté. Maintenant que Harry la tenait devant lui, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à ce qui adviendrait de cette carte une fois que le jeune homme aurait terminé ses études.

Lalyh redressa la tête, plongea son regard dans le sien, et le regarda un moment, incertaine de comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

- « Je te la lègue » précisa Harry en comprenant son appréhension.

- « Mais… Mais… »

Lalyh ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il faisait ça.

- « Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- « Elle ne me sera pas très utile à l'extérieur du château ! » lui répondit-il, moqueur.

- « Je sais ça ! Mais pourquoi tu me la donne à moi ? Pourquoi pas à Syrielle ou à Jack ? »

Harry se mit à sourire.

- « Et bien parce que tu as tout autant le droit que moi d'avoir cette carte, parce que ce n'est pas la Carte de Cornedrue mais bien celle des Maraudeurs ! » lui répondit-il.

Lalyh se mit à sourire tandis que le jeune homme poursuivait.

- « Ensuite, j'y ai pas mal réfléchit et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait arriver à un bon compromis. La Carte reviendra au plus âgé des enfants de Maraudeur présent à Poudlard qui s'occupera après de la prêter aux uns et aux autres quand c'est nécessaire. Et comme tu es plus vieille que Syrielle… »

- « Quelle délicatesse ! On n'a qu'un mois et demi d'écart ! »

- « Peut être, mais c'est toi la plus vieille ! » rétorqua Harry en souriant.

- « Tu en as parlé avec Syrielle ? » s'inquiéta tout de même la jeune fille.

- « Bien sûr ! Elle a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu la garder tout le temps, elle préfère de toute façon que ce soit toi qui l'ait… »

Lalyh se mit alors à sourire deux fois plus en tendit la main pour prendre le morceau de parchemin.

- « Alors c'est bien vrai ? C'est moi qui vais la garder ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix émue.

- « Oui » se contenta de répondre Harry en souriant. « Tu veux l'essayer ? »

Lalyh hocha frénétiquement la tête et tira sa baguette de sa poche.

- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! » récita-t-elle en souriant.

Une carte apparut sur le parchemin ainsi que des centaines de petits points qui se mirent à se mouvoir sur la surface plane et lisse.

- « Génial ! » souffla Lalyh.

Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose, elle était très impressionnée à l'idée que pour les deux années qui allaient suivre, elle allait pouvoir profiter à fond de toutes les potentialités de l'objet.

- « Tiens… Ron et Hermione s'en vont tous les deux dans le parc … » souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- « Oh ! ça… Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques jours » lui répondit Harry.

- « Enfin ! » souffla Lalyh en le fixant.

- « Tu n'avais pas remarqué que c'était plus calme maintenant ici ? » plaisanta le jeune homme.

- « J'avais mis ça sur le compte des examens… » répondit Lalyh « Méfaits accomplis ! »

Harry se mit à rire doucement tandis qu'elle repliait la carte.

- « Tu ferais bien de la ranger » proposa Harry.

Lalyh savait qu'il n'était pas utile que trop de monde connaisse l'existence de cette carte et c'était pour cela que Harry avait voulu lui faire son don dans un endroit discret. La jeune fille la rangea dans sa poche.

- « Tu es contente ? » demanda Harry.

- « Je suis plus que ça ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en se mettant à genoux.

Puis, instinctivement, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour poser un baiser sonore sur chacune de ses joues.

- « Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- « Mais de rien ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Lalyh le serra encore un peu et c'est alors que le portrait de la Salle Commune bascula et certains étudiants de Gryffondors firent leur entrée. En les voyant tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé, ils eurent droit à de nouveaux gloussements et chuchotements. Lalyh se redressa alors, un peu gênée tandis que Harry essuyait distraitement ses joues. La jeune fille entendit alors un grognement et tourna la tête juste à temps, pour voir Ginny, visiblement furieuse bousculer une deuxième année assez violemment avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers des dortoirs des filles.

Lalyh grimaça tandis que Harry fixait l'endroit où la jeune femme avait disparut d'un air ahuri.

- « Prépares toi à avoir une discussion avec elle… » souffla Syrielle à son oreille.

La jeune fille s'était approchée d'elle sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte.

- « J'en ai bien peur ! »

- « Elle fulmine depuis ce que tu as fait dans la Grande Salle ! »

- « Je voulais juste plaisanter… »

- « Moi je sais ! Mais tu sais comme moi qu'elle est très jalouse » murmura Syrielle.

- « Elle ferait bien de le coincer dans un coin sombre et l'embrasser ! Il y a plus de chance qu'il comprenne le message ! Si elle ne fait rien, il ne fera rien non plus ! Ton frère est aveugle ! »

- « Je sais… » soupira Syrielle en regardant son frère qui avait quitté le canapé pour aller se poster devant les escaliers du dortoir des filles, visiblement ennuyé de l'état d'énervement de la jolie rouquine.

Lalyh la regarda tandis qu'elle s'installait à la place de son frère.

- « Merci pour la carte ! » murmura Lalyh en souriant.

- « De rien ! Je sais que tu sauras en faire bon usage ! » lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Lalyh posa alors doucement sa main sur la poche dans laquelle elle avait rangé son précieux bien, heureuse de sa chance.


	156. Chapter 156

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Je ne revendique que quelques (infimes, minimes…) personnages secondaire et bien sur l'histoire qui est de moi… De plus, les textes qui débutent en général mes chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus, mais j'en indique toujours l'auteur… pas de soucis là-dessus !

Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**Info : ** Voilà donc l'épilogue qui met un point final à ma fic, ça me fait tout drôle mais aussi un petit pincement au cœur de savoir que cette histoire est finie, elle a quand même occupé deux ans de ma vie. Merci à vous tous de l'avoir lu. D'ici quelques jours, je posterais un chapitre de remerciement des qui donnera les « chiffres » de Ce qui aurait pu se passer.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Epilogue 2 : Ensemble**

_  
« Souviens-toi…  
Etait-ce Mai, Novembre  
Ici où là  
Etait-ce un lundi ?  
Je ne me souviens  
Que d'un mur immense  
Mais nous étions ensemble  
Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi…  
Ensemble… »  
Jean Jacques Goldman_

James n'était plus tout à fait endormi, mais pas complètement réveillé. Confortablement allongé sur le dos dans son lit douillet, il gardait les yeux clos, profitant qu'il était en congé pour se reposer dignement. Il entendit le bruit de la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser doucement à côté de lui. Il se mit à sourire doucement.

- « James… » souffla la voix de Lily à son oreille.

Il lui répondit par un léger grognement.

- « Mon amour, réveilles toi… » insista doucement sa femme tendit qu'il sentait ses doigts se poser sur son visage et le parcourir doucement.

Lorsque qu'il les sentit passer sur ses lèvres, il y posa un léger baiser et Lily se mit à rire doucement.

- « Il faut que tu te lèves chéri » souffla-t-elle alors.

James ouvrit les yeux et se retourna rapidement dans leur lit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il surplombait sa femme qui le regardait en souriant et qui avait ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, bien décidé à trouver une manière agréable de se consoler d'avoir été réveillé. D'une de ses mains, il caressa la cuisse de sa femme remontant jusque sous sa jupe.

- « James… » souffla Lily tandis qu'elle retirait ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Laisse toi faire mon cœur… » chuchota James tandis qu'il entreprenait de parsemer son cou de tous petits baisers « Les enfants sont grands, ils peuvent prendre leur petit déjeuner tous seuls… J'ai des projets plus agréables pour nous deux… »

- « James… » soupira une nouvelle fois sa femme pendant qu'il s'affairait près du lobe de son oreille. « Tu n'as pas le temps… »

- « Détrompes toi ! J'ai tout le temps que je veux, je suis en congé »

- « Mais tu as promis à Harry et Syrielle se les accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse ce matin… » murmura Lily.

James se figea alors, interrompant baisers et caresses et soupira. Il avait totalement oublié.

- « Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix suppliante en faisant glisser sa main sur la joue de sa femme.

- « Crois moi, j'aurais adoré que tu m'exposes un peu plus en détail le charmant programme que tu avais prévu, mais Harry est impatient à l'idée d'aller acheter ses affaires et si tu ne descends pas bientôt, il risque de venir tambouriner à notre porte… »

- « Il n'oserait pas ! »

- « C'est ton fils ! Ce qu'il veut, il fait tout pour l'avoir ! » lui répondit Lily en souriant.

James soupira une nouvelle fois et roula sur le côté pour s'allonger sur son matelas.

- « Ce n'est que partie remise chéri… Ces courses ne vont pas durer toute la journée ! » lui murmura Lily à l'oreille.

James se mit à sourire et se redressa. Assis sur le lit, il aida sa femme à se relever et se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- « Et dire qu'il n'a même pas conscience des sacrifices que je fais pour lui ! » se plaignit-il tandis que sa femme riait doucement.

Tous les deux se levèrent et tandis que James enfilait quelques vêtements, Lily remettait en place les siens. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard amusé avant de quitter leur chambre et de se rendre dans la cuisine où régnait comme tous les matins un agréable brouhaha.

- « Bonjour les Potter ! » lança James en entrant dans la pièce.

Les quatre visages de ses enfants se tournèrent alors vers lui en souriant.

- « Bonjour Papa ! » répondirent-ils en cœur.

- « Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?! » s'indigna alors Harry qui, vêtu de pied en cap était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine « Mais on avait dit qu'on partirait tôt ! »

- « Hey ! Je te rappelle que je suis en congé en ce moment ! » lui rétorqua James en s'installant à sa place autour de la table « Alors j'aimerais bien pouvoir prendre un peu mon temps. Je déjeune et on y va »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et descendit du rebord de la fenêtre quand il croisa le regard sévère de sa mère.

- « Tu as bien vérifié que tu avais ta liste ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour tenter de remettre, inutilement, de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- « Oui, j'ai tout vérifié ! J'ai même regardé l'emploi du temps qu'ils ont envoyé avec et tu sais quoi ? Je commence par un cours théorique de Potion ! » se plaignit Harry.

Autour de la table ses frères et sa sœur se mirent à rire doucement devant son air dépité. Il était de notoriété publique que Harry n'était pas très doué en potion. Il avait pourtant mystérieusement fait de gros progrès au cours des deux dernières années, parvenant même à décroché un E à ses ASPICs. James était persuadé que le changement de professeur avait fait le plus grand bien à son fils. Severus Rogue avait quitté Poudlard deux années auparavant pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb au ministère. Le professeur qui l'avait remplacé devait sans doute moins persécuter son fils, ce qui expliquait ses meilleurs résultats. Quoiqu'il en soit, les Potions restaient la bête noire de son fils.

- « Et bien, si tu veux » proposa Lily « Quand tu auras été acheté tes livres, on y jettera un coup d'œil ensemble et je t'expliquerais ce que tu ne comprends pas. D'accord ? »

- « Oui ! Merci Maman ! » lança Harry en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui vous autre ? » demanda James à ses trois autres enfants en beurrant un de ses toasts.

- « Moi je viens avec vous ! » répondit Syrielle « J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour à Fleury et Bott et à la Ménagerie Magique »

- « Et moi je voulais aller à l'étang ! » lança William depuis l'autre bout de la table.

James regarda son dernier fils d'un air amusé et attendrit. Tout comme ses frères, il lui ressemblait énormément. Il était aussi très têtu et très déterminé comme sa maman. Du haut de ses sept ans, il affichait déjà un caractère bien trempé.

- « On t'a déjà dit des centaines de fois que tu es encore trop petit pour aller là-bas tout seul » lui répondit Lily d'une voix ferme. « Tu n'as qu'à aller te baigner dans la piscine »

- « Moi je préfère aller dans l'étang ! On peut voir des grenouilles ! »

- « Tu es quand même trop petit » répéta Lily

- « Mais tu pourrais venir avec moi ! » lui rétorqua le petit garçon.

- « Je n'ai pas le temps ce matin, je dois préparer mes ingrédients pour mon expérience de cette après midi au laboratoire »

- « Ben Jack y peut me surveiller lui ! Il est grand ! » rétorqua le garçonnet.

- « Ton frère a peut être envie de faire autre chose que te surveiller » répliqua Lily.

- « Jack ! Hein que tu as pas envie de faire autre chose ?! » demanda alors William à son frère d'une voix suppliante.

- « Will ! » gronda Lily.

- « Laisse Maman ! Moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller me baigner ! On ira tous les deux » lui répondit Jack en souriant.

Lily le fixa un moment avant de soupirer.

- « Je n'aime pas que vous alliez là bas sans adulte pour vous surveiller. L'étang est profond et Will ne sait pas encore bien nager… »

- « Lily ! » la coupa James « Jack est assez grand pour surveiller son frère et suffisamment responsable pour ne pas le laisser aller trop loin. Je pense qu'on peut accepter »

Il vit sa femme plonger son regard dans le sien et lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira une nouvelle fois.

- « Bon, d'accord » soupira-t-elle tandis que sur sa chaise William clamait sa joie et frappant des mains et en riant fort « Mais je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtises ! »

- « Promis Maman ! » lui assura le petit garçon tandis que leur mère quittait la cuisine.

- « Je vous préviens tous les deux » lança alors James à ses deux plus jeunes fils « Faites vraiment attention parce que si jamais il se passe quelque chose, c'est moi qui ai donné mon accord alors ça sera aussi sur moi que ça retombera ! »

- « T'en fais pas, Papa… » lui lança Jack en souriant.

- « Bon » souffla James en terminant son toast. « Vous êtes prêt vous deux ? » demanda-t-il à Syrielle et Harry.

- « Oui » répondit la jeune fille

- « C'est toi qu'on attend ! » lui indiqua Harry.

- « Bon, je vais me préparer alors ! » lança James en se levant.

Il quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans la salle de bain d'où il sortit une vingtaine de minutes après, parfaitement convenable pour une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il retrouva ses deux aînés près de la porte d'entrée après avoir été embrasser Lily. En silence, tous les trois quittèrent leur maison pour se rendre sur le chemin qui la séparait de celle de la famille Black. Après avoir bien vérifié qu'aucun moldu ne se trouvait dans les environs, James se tourna vers ses enfants.

- « Transplanons maintenant… »

- « Tu viens avec moi Syrielle ? » demanda Harry en prenant déjà la main de sa petite sœur.

Cela faisait près d'un an maintenant que le jeune homme avait obtenu son permis et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de transplaner accompagné ou pas.

- « D'accord » répondit la jeune fille en se rapprochant de lui.

- « On se retrouve là bas » déclara James en souriant juste avant de disparaître.

Il se retrouva immédiatement sur l'Allée sorcière et attendit quelques secondes avant de voir arriver ses enfants qui trébuchèrent à l'atterrissage. James eut juste le temps de tendre le bras pour rattraper sa fille avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

- « Merci Papa » lui souffla la jeune fille en se relevant « C'est pas encore ça Harry ! » lança-t-elle ensuite à son frère qui avait l'air vexé.

- « C'est parce que j'ai été perturbé au moment de partir ! » lui rétorqua le jeune homme.

- « L'important c'est que vous n'ayez pas été désartibulés ! » déclara James « Et maintenant, si on allait faire ces achats ? »

Harry se mit alors à sourire et sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire. En effet, le jeune homme avait passé au tout début de l'été l'examen d'entrée à l'École des Aurors auquel il avait été reçu. James n'avait pas du tout été surpris, il savait que son fils était un sorcier brillant et il était très fier de lui. Harry avait très jeune montré sa valeur et son courage et James ne doutait pas que son fils deviendrait un auror très doué.

- « Si on commençait par Fleury et Bott ? » proposa Harry en relevant le nez de sa liste « On sera débarrassé de ça une bonne fois pour toute ! »

- « Si tu veux » répondit James en se dirigeant déjà vers la librairie.

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée et il y avait peu de monde. Tous les trois allèrent saluer Océane qui travaillait là bas depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle consulta la liste des ouvrages dont Harry aurait besoin et lui indiqua les rayonnages correspondant. Tandis que Harry et Syrielle partaient à l'exploration des rayons, James resta avec son amie qui avait décidé de faire une pause.

- « J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il va vraiment devenir auror » souffla Océane.

- « Moi aussi, mais c'est encore pire pour Lily… Elle est déjà inquiète alors qu'il ne travaille pas encore »

- « C'est vrai qu'auror n'est pas un métier de tout repos »

- « Harry ne pouvait pas avoir une petite vie bien tranquille » murmura James avec philosophie.

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Lorsque vous aurez acheté ses livres, fait les moi parvenir. J'utiliserais la cheminée des bureaux pour les expédier chez vous. Vous n'aurez pas à les transporter avec vous pendant vos autres courses » proposa-t-elle.

- « C'est gentil, merci » lui répondit James « Et moi je vais aller voir s'ils s'en sortent… »  
Il commença donc à errer dans les rayonnages à la recherche de ses enfants. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit leurs voix. Ils se trouvaient dans le rayon suivant.

- « Il n'y a aucune chance que je m'en sorte avec un simple livre comme ça ! » se plaignait Harry

- « Hermione et moi on te l'avais bien dit que tu ne devais pas t'habituer à ne travailler qu'avec les indications de ce livre ! Maintenant sans lui, tu es paumé ! » lui rétorqua Syrielle.

- « Je te rappelle quand même que c'est grâce au Prince de Sang-Mêlé que j'ai réussit à avoir cet examen pour devenir auror, grâce à ses notes ! »

- « Peut être, mais maintenant que ton livre de Poudlard ne te servira plus, tu vas faire comment ? »

- « Il y a toujours Maman ! » souffla Harry

- « Et tu vas lui expliquer comment à Maman que tu ne comprends pas plus les Potions que le chinois mais que tu as réussit à avoir un E à tes ASPICs ? Depuis le départ c'était une mauvaise idée ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit jamais suivre les indications données comme ça, par miracle, surtout si on ne sait pas qui les a écrites ! »

- « Pourquoi veux-tu que le Prince veuilles me faire du mal ? » demanda Harry.

- « Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! » grogna Syrielle.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda James en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Il n'avait rien compris à leur conversation, si ce n'est qu'il valait sans doute mieux qu'il ne sache pas exactement de quoi il était question…

- « Non non ! » lui répondit Harry en souriant « Je jetais juste un coup d'œil au programme du cours de Potion et ça avait l'air difficile ! »

Syrielle regardait son frère d'un air grave mais ne broncha pas. James savait qu'il ne serait pas possible d'obtenir des informations de sa part. Tous ses enfants se couvraient lorsque l'un d'eux faisait des bêtises. Alors, quoi qu'avais pu faire Harry avec ce Prince, s'il n'y avait aucune conséquence grave, il n'en saurait rien…

- « Par contre, pour les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ça a l'air génial ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! » continua Harry en lui montrant un livre à la couverture noire.

- « Fais moi voir ça… » demanda James en ouvrant l'ouvrage.

- « Bon, moi je vais demander à Océane si ce livre est bien ! » déclara Syrielle en lui indiquant un roman qu'elle tenait dans la main.

James resta de longues minutes à feuilleter les livres avec Harry avant d'avoir enfin trouvé tous ceux dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Puis tous les deux rejoignirent la caisse où Syrielle se trouvait déjà.

- « Papa, tu veux bien m'acheter ces deux là ? » demanda la jeune fille en lui montrant les deux livres qu'elle avait choisit.

James hocha d'un signe de tête et Syrielle les posa sur la pile d'ouvrage pour son frère.

- « Est-ce que vous pourriez confier ces livres à Mrs Black ? » demanda James tandis qu'il payait.

- « Mrs Black est au courant ? » demanda le jeune caissier d'un air méfiant.

- « Oui, dites lui que c'est de la part de James Potter. C'est elle qui m'a proposé de s'en charger »

- « Très bien » souffla le caissier en s'emparant de la pile de livres pour se rendre dans l'arrière boutique.

- « Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? » demanda James à son fils

- « J'ai besoin d'un uniforme… Mais c'est peut être pas la peine que vous veniez avec moi… »

- « Oui ! Moi je voudrais aller à la Ménagerie »

James sortit alors une petite bourse en cuir de sa poche qu'il lança à son fils qui la rattrapa au vol.

- « Tu files faire ton uniforme et tu nous rejoins à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme ? Je vais aller avec ta sœur à la Ménagerie »

- « Ça marche ! » lança Harry en souriant.

Tous les trois se séparèrent alors sur le seuil de la librairie. James sentit Syrielle s'accrocher à son bras et tous les deux se rendirent jusqu'à la Ménagerie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un léger bruit de clochette se fit entendre et une vendeuse vint tout de suite les voir.

- « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

- « Je voudrais du Miam Hibou, et une potion fortifiante, j'ai l'impression que mon hibou ne va pas très fort en ce moment… » répondit Syrielle « S'il vous plait… »

La vendeuse lui adressa un sourire.

- « Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite »

- « Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Ambroise n'allait pas bien ? » demanda James.

- « Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, il est juste fatigué » lui répondit la jeune fille

- « Il commence à se faire vieux aussi »

- « Hedwige est plus vieille que lui, pourtant elle va très bien ! »

- « Mais tu nous a beaucoup plus écrit que ton frère cette année ! » lui rétorqua James en souriant « Forcément, elle se fatigue moins ! »

Syrielle se mit à rire doucement et se détacha de lui pour aller regarder les différents animaux qui se trouvaient exposés dans des cages. La vendeuse ne tarda pas à revenir avec ce que Syrielle lui avait commandé. James régla le tout et prit le paquet qu'on lui tendait. Ils remercièrent la vendeuse avant de quitter la boutique.

- « Et maintenant je vais te payer une glace ! » déclara James en souriant à sa fille qui le regardait avec une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux.

A cet instant une explosion se fit entendre et une fumée rose envahit la partie du Chemin de Traverse où ils se trouvaient. Il se dégageait dans les airs un doux parfum de fraise qui fit sourire James.

- « Et si d'abord on allait saluer le plus fructueux des investissements de Jasire ? »

Syrielle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous les deux incurvèrent leur trajectoire pour se retrouver devant la boutique d'où s'échappait la fumée. Ils entrèrent malgré le fait qu'ils n'y voyaient pas à plus de trente centimètres devant eux. James tira sa baguette de sa poche.

- «_ Evanesco _! » lança-t-il et la fumée disparut aussitôt.

Devant lui apparurent alors un rouquin souriant auquel il aurait été bien incapable d'attribuer un prénom.

- « Tiens ! Salut James ! Salut Syrielle ! »

- « Bonjour ! » répondit James à Fred ou George, il se savait jamais qui était qui.

- « Que nous vaut le plaisir ? » demanda le second jumeau en apparaissant de derrière le comptoir.

- « J'ai entendu l'explosion, je voulais savoir si je devais m'attendre à devoir à nouveau financer toute votre boutique ! » plaisanta James.

- « On ne ferait tout de même pas exploser notre gagne pain une deuxième fois ! » s'exclama un des jumeaux

- « Là, c'est juste une expérience qui a mal tourné ! » répondit l'autre. « Nos fraises explosives le sont un peu trop finalement… »

- « Un tout petit peu en effet ! » plaisanta James en regardant autour de lui, tous les meubles de la boutique recouverts d'une pellicule de sucre rose.

- « C'est un concept révolutionnaire ! » poursuivit un des jumeaux

- « Je n'en doute pas ! »

- « On te fera goûter à l'occasion ! » lança l'autre.

- « Uniquement si vous les avez testé devant moi avant ! » répondit James.

- « Je vois que tu es méfiant ! »

- « Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces ! » rétorqua James en souriant.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils étaient tous les deux de grands fans de tout ce qu'avaient pu faire les Maraudeurs, s'efforçant avec brio, à repousser les limites des farces et autres plaisanteries en tout genre.

- « Harry n'est pas là ? » demanda un des deux rouquins

- « Non, il devait aller récupérer un uniforme. Il entre à l'Institut de Formation des Aurors à la rentrée »

- « Par Merlin ! Nous allons avoir un auror parmi notre clientèle ! »

- « Méfiez vous qu'il ne vienne pas fourrer son nez là dedans ! » plaisanta James.

- « Il peut venir, nous n'avons rien à cacher et nous sommes très en règle ! » répondit un des jumeaux en souriant.

- « J'espère bien ! Jasire ne finance pas n'importe quel magasin ! »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en souriant. James les aimait beaucoup et quand, un peu moins de deux ans auparavant, ils étaient venu le voir pour lui parler de leur projet de magasin de Farces et Attrapes, il n'avait pas hésité. Contrairement à tout ce qu'on aurait pu croire, les jumeaux étaient très sérieux quand il s'agissait de parler affaire. Les gobelins les adoraient et Jasire n'avait eu aucun mal à réunir les fonds pour leur permettre de s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse, au grand damne de Molly qui les voyait plutôt faire un métier plus conventionnel. Mais les « Sorciers Facétieux » étaient prospères et les jumeaux gagnaient très bien leur vie désormais.

- « Papa, Harry va nous attendre si on ne va pas chez Florian » lui rappela alors Syrielle, le tirant de ses pensées.

- « Tu as raison chérie ! Au revoir les garçons ! A bientôt ! »

- « A bientôt ! » répondirent en cœur les jumeaux tandis que le père et la fille quittaient la boutique.

James et Syrielle marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'au marchand de glace, mais Harry n'était toujours pas là. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent chacun une énorme glace.

- « Maman va crier quand elle saura pourquoi on a plus faim ce midi » souffla Syrielle avait d'enfourner une cuillérée de glace dans sa bouche.

- « On est peut être pas obligé de lui parler de ça ! » déclara James en commandant un supplément de chantilly sous le regard amusé de sa fille.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut un grand jeune homme au visage lunaire qui se promenait en compagnie de ses deux parents. James se leva alors et l'interpella.

- « Neville ! Neville ! »

Le jeune homme et ses parents s'arrêtèrent alors et se tournèrent dans sa direction. En le reconnaissant, Neville se mit à sourire et se tourna pour faire signes à ses parents de le suivre.

- « Bonjour James ! Bonjour Syrielle ! » les salua-t-il.

- « Bonjour ! » répondit James.

- « Bonjour ! » lancèrent alors Franck et Alice en lui souriant. « Comment tu vas ? »

- « Je vais très bien, et vous ? » demanda James

- « Bien ! Neville est revenu ! » lança Alice en prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne.

James savait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'absence de son fils et qu'elle avait beaucoup déprimé quand il était allé à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il était de retour elle était à nouveau radieuse. Sa santé était fragile, le moindre choc émotionnellement pouvait la faire replonger dans une crise de refus total de vivre normalement. Il fallait faire extrêmement attention. Franck était plus solide et aidait beaucoup son fils à s'occuper d'elle.

- « Comment va ta grand-mère ? » demanda James à Neville qui souriait à sa mère.

- « Elle est contente que je sois enfin revenu de Poudlard elle aussi ! S'occuper d'eux la fatigue bien plus vite » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Tu vas vivre chez tes parents ? Tu ne prendras pas d'appartement ? » demanda Syrielle.

- « Non, je me suis inscrit en fac d'Herbologie, je pourrais rentrer tous les soirs pour être avec eux » répondit le jeune homme.

James le regarda un moment avec gravité. Ce jeune homme portait sur ses épaules une lourdes responsabilité, celle de veiller sur ses parents. Certes, depuis longtemps déjà, Franck et Alice vivaient seuls et ils avaient même élevé leur fils de ses cinq ans à son entrée à Poudlard. Mais ils auraient toute leur vie besoin d'aide et de soin. La potion qu'ils devaient prendre tous les jours et cela pour le reste de leur vie leur avait permis de faire d'énormes progrès, comme pouvoir tenir une conversation cohérente et échanger des opinions, mais ils n'avaient pas pu réapprendre à lire ni à écrire et ils ne pouvaient faire que des sorts très simples. Comparés aux grands aurors qu'ils avaient été, c'était bien peu, mais au regard de ce qu'ils auraient pu rester si Lily n'avait pas découverte cette potion miracle, c'était beaucoup. Neville pouvait profiter ses parents, autant que Franck et Alice pouvaient profiter de lui… Ils étaient en famille.

- « Bon, je suis désolé, mais on va devoir vous laisser… Nous sommes attendus chez le père de Luna, il voulait rencontrer mes parents » répondit Neville en rougissant légèrement.

- « Bien sûr » lança James « A bientôt j'espère ! Transmet mes amitiés à ta grand-mère pour moi »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas ! » assura Neville en s'éloignant vers ses parents.

- « Il va voir le père de Luna ? » demanda James en se tournant vers sa fille.

- « Luna Lovegood… Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant » lui apprit Syrielle.

- « D'accord… » souffla James en souriant.

A cet instant Harry arriva avec un énorme paquet dans le bras et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- « Par Merlin ! Que c'est fatigant de se faire faire des uniformes ! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer le reste de la journée ! »

- « Tu en as fait faire beaucoup ? » demanda James à son fils en lui tendant la carte des coupes glacées.

- « Trois, je pense que ça ira… De toute façon c'était ce que Maman avait dit alors… »

- « Il te reste encore des choses à faire ? » demanda Syrielle

- «Oh ! Il faut que j'aille faire réviser ma baguette ! Il me faut un certificat d'efficacité ! » s'exclama Harry en se levant.

- « Tu vas y aller maintenant ? » demanda James.

- « Ollivander se fait vieux ! Il ferme tôt ! » rétorqua Harry.

- « Je suis certain qu'il trouverait bien un temps pour examiner ta baguette ! » lui lança son père.

- « C'est vrai qu'il l'adore ! Elle est exceptionnelle ! » s'exclama Harry « Mais je vais y aller quand même ! »

James le regarda s'éloigner en courant et se mit à sourire. La baguette de son fils était extraordinaire à plus d'un titre. D'abord, elle contenait une plume du phoenix d'Albus Dumbledore, animal que l'on n'avait plus revu depuis la mort de son propriétaire et puis aussi car elle était la baguette sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque James l'avait su, il avait vu là un nouveau signe montrant que seule la magie de son fils était capable de tuer le Mage Noir. Harry avait donc toujours eu un destin bien tracé…

James se tourna en souriant vers Syrielle et fut surpris de la voir tout d'un coup triste. Sa seule fille n'allait pas bien et cela lui brisait de cœur. Elle était son trésor, son joyau. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas la voir joyeuse et gaie, cela lui brisait le cœur.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux.

- « Rien » répondit la jeune fille en se forçant à sourire.

- « Syrielle… » souffla James.

- « Je suis inquiète » finit par avouer la jeune fille

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu crois que Harry sera prudent ? Quand il sera auror… C'est un métier très dangereux ! »

James regarda avec tendresse sa fille qui ressemblait tant à sa mère, ce qui le rendait vraiment très heureux, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra doucement.

- « Tu connais ton frère ma belle… Il est un peu fou fou, mais il sait garder la tête sur les épaules quand il le faut ! » assura James d'une voix douce.

Syrielle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire. James se pencha vers elle pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Il était tellement fier de ses enfants…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, Remus fixait en silence depuis dix sept minutes l'horloge accrochée au mur. Les mains croisées sous son menton, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, il se sentait profondément inutile et stressé. Il soupira quand les aiguilles noires lui indiquèrent qu'il était immobiles depuis dix huit minutes maintenant. Il se leva alors, décidé à occuper son temps libre, mais sa maison lui paraissait tellement vide et triste. Il avait perdu l'habitude de ce calme qui régnait tout autour de lui depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.  
S'il avait dû qualifier d'un seul mot la femme de sa vie, Remus aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute choisit le mot pétillante. Nymphadora Tonks était pleine de vie et d'un enthousiasme à toute épreuve qui lui avait été bien utile pour l'apprivoiser. Il ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche, il n'avait pas voulu voir l'évidence en face. Pendant de longs mois il avait refusé de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait mais elle avait tenu bon. Et maintenant, Remus était le plus heureux des hommes. Maintenant, il avait accepté le fait d'être tombé amoureux d'une femme plus jeune que lui, il avait accepté de la laisser partager son existence de lycanthrope, il avait réussit à faire accepter à Sirius qu'il ne jouait pas avec sa cousine et qu'il était intimement convaincu qu'elle serait la femme avec qui il finirait ses jours… Celle qu'il allait épouser, car d'ici quatre heure, Nymphadora Tonks deviendrait Mrs Lupin pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Remus était horriblement nerveux, d'autant plus qu'il était seul dans la maison qu'il partageait avec elle depuis près d'un an. Il se mit à marcher un peu dans les pièces désertes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller rejoindre sa Tonks. Il avait envie de la voir, mais Lily et Océane avaient refusé qu'il n'arrive trop à l'avance chez les Black où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Il savait qu'en cet instant, elles étaient en train de préparer la future mariée et sa présence n'était pas attendue avant une bonne heure au moins. Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'être cloîtré ici. Il avait envie de voir du monde et même s'il devait s'exposer à la colère de Lily et Océane, il attrapa sa veste et quitta sa maison d'un bon pas. Il transplana avant même d'avoir franchit la grille de son jardin. Il arriva devant la maison de la famille Black en un rien de temps et se mit à sourire en sentant se dégager de la maison une sorte d'effervescence joyeuse. Il poussa la grille du jardin et se rendit jusqu'à la demeure dans laquelle il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude. Il quitta sa veste qu'il déposa sur le portemanteau et se rendit dans le salon, surpris de ne voir personne. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas précipité dans les escaliers. Il se retourna mais n'eut le temps de rien voir car deux bras se nouèrent autour de son cou et des lèvres se posèrent fougueusement sur les siennes. Tout cela était tellement soudain que Remus recula de deux pas avant de se stabiliser. Il se mit à sourire contre les lèvres de sa petite amie qui s'engageait déjà dans un baiser bien plus passionné. Ravi, il y répondit avec plaisir tandis qu'il l'enlaçait enfin tendrement. Mais tandis que ses mains se promenait sur les haches et le dos de la jeune femme, il fut extrêmement surpris de ne pas rencontrer le moindre morceau de tissu. Il mit fin au baiser et l'éloigna de lui doucement.

- « Tonks… » commença-t-il avant de laisser son regard courir sur elle.

Il eut un peu de mal à déglutir en se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait que ses sous vêtements.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? » demanda-t-il sans parvenir à détacher son regard de sa peau blanche qu'il savait si douce et si tiède.

- « Tu aimes ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu en tournant sur elle-même. « Je les ai acheté spécialement pour aujourd'hui ! Tu n'aurais dû voir ça que ce soir ! »

Elle souriait largement et ses yeux étaient pétillants. Remus la trouva infiniment belle et séduisante.

- « Tu es… magnifique ! » répondit-il.

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle vint se glisser dans ses bras et glissa une nouvelles fois ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle déposait un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je t'ai vu arriver par la fenêtre alors je me suis dépêchée de venir te voir ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais… » lui chuchota-t-elle « Cette nuit à été horrible ! Je voulais être dans tes bras… »

- « Je te rappelle que l'idée de faire chambre à part quelques jours avant le mariage était une idée à toi ! » lui répondit-il tandis qu'il caressait tendrement son dos.

- « Je sais… » répondit-elle en calant sa tête contre le creux de son épaule.

Remus enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et respira son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

- « J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Tonks… » soupira Remus.

Il la serra un peu plus fort. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Après tout le mal qu'elle avait eu à le faire céder, la jeune femme craignait qu'il ne regrette et qu'il ne veuille pas s'engager plus avant avec elle. Mais Remus était fou amoureux d'elle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, avec aucune femme, alors il ne voulait absolument pas la laisser partir et il se faisait une joie de se marier avec elle.

- « Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'enfuir… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la plus brillante des aurors du pays à ma recherche ! Il parait qu'elle est redoutable ! » plaisanta-t-il.

- « C'est moi l'auror la plus redoutable du pays ? » demanda Tonks en souriant et en se détachant un peu de lui.

- « C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire » lui répondit Remus en caressant doucement sa joue.

- « C'est pas vrai… »

- « Mais pour moi si ! »

- « Je t'aime » souffla la jeune femme.

- « Moi aussi ! »

Remus se pencha pour l'embrasser et de nouveaux pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

- « Remus Lupin ! » lança la voix amusée de Lily « Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas te voir de trop bonne heure ici ! »

- « C'est un crime d'avoir envie de voir sa fiancée ? » demanda Remus.

- « Non ! mais maintenant que tu es là, elle va être intenable ! » plaisanta Océane qui tenait une robe de chambre en tissu fin dans les mains.

Elle la tendit à Tonks qui la remercia d'un sourire.

- « Tu vas avoir froid ! » se justifia la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Où sont tous les autres ? » demanda Remus à ses deux amies qui lui faisaient la bise.

- « Les garçons sont en train d'installer les dernières chaises dans le jardin et les filles se pomponnent dans la salle de bains ! » répondit Océane « Amy a voulu qu'on lui fasse tout plein de petites tresses ! Ça fait déjà une heure que Syrielle, Lalyh et Maelys sont penchées sur sa tête… »

- « Et nous, jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, on s'occupait de la promise… »

Tonks se mit à sourire tandis qu'elle nouait nonchalamment le cordon de la robe de chambre sur ses hanches.

- « Puisque tu es là, je pense qu'on peut faire une petite pause. Un thé ? » proposa Océane.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit Remus.

- « Tu n'aurais pas un café plutôt ? » demanda Tonk en glissant sa main dans celle de son fiancé.

- « Tu ne penses pas que tu es assez excitée comme ça ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- « Bon d'accord ! Va pour un thé ! »

Océane et Lily échangèrent un regard amusé et tous les quatre se rendirent dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

- « Ton père ne devrait plus tarder à arriver non ? » demanda Remus à sa fiancée qui remuait son thé d'un air distrait.

- « Ouais… Il a dit qu'il viendrait tôt. »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry. Il était maintenant un grand jeune homme de 18 ans, et la ressemblance avec James s'était accentuée au fil des années. Il était un peu essoufflé.

- « Ça y Maman, on a finit de… »

Mais il s'interrompit quand son regard se posa sur Tonks, devint rouge pivoine et se retourna brusquement. Remus le regarda avec surprise avant de se rendre compte que le tissu de la robe de chance était tombé et dévoilait largement la poitrine de la jeune femme, joliment mit en valeur par son soutien gorge. Tonks se mit à rire doucement tandis qu'elle se rhabillait un peu mieux.

- « Oui, donc je disais, on a fini de placer les chaises et Papa voulait savoir si tu avais encore besoin de nous … » continua Harry qui s'obstinait à regarder le sol.

- « Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez aller vous préparer » répondit Lily en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête et disparut de la cuisine.

- « C'est sûr que voir une de ses collègues en petite tenue ça a de quoi surprendre… » lança Remus en prenant une longue gorgée de thé.

- « Il en a vu d'autre… » lança Lily

- « Ah oui ? » demanda Tonks

- « Ça va faire un mois qu'il sort avec la petite Ginny Weasley… J'ai du mal à croire que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un soutien gorge… » soupira Lily en reposant sa tasse.

Océane et Tonks se mirent à rire doucement tandis que Remus hocha la tête en souriant. C'était après tout, dans l'ordre des choses…

- « Bon ! » déclara Océane en posant sa tasse sur la table « Je vous rappelle que nous avons une mariée à préparer alors si on y allait ? »

- « Bonne idée ! » répondit Lily « Comme ça Remus pourra commencer à se préparer aussi ! Ce serait bien que tout le monde soit prêt quand les premiers invités arriveront. »

Tous les quatre se levèrent alors et prirent la direction de l'étage. Au moment où Tonks allait entrer dans la chambre de Sirius et Océane où elle se faisait belle pour lui, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- « Chéri ! Tu les veux de quelle couleur mes cheveux ? Roses ou bleus ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Et si tu restais naturelle ? » proposa Remus

- « Tu es sûr ? »

- « Certain ! Je suis sûr que tu seras la plus belle de toutes de toutes façons ! » répondit Remus.

- « Merci pour nous ! » lança Océane en lui lançant un regard amusé avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Tonks et Remus échangèrent un dernier regard avant que la jeune femme ne s'engouffre dans la pièce à son tour. Remus quand à lui se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où provenait de la musique mais aussi des rires et des exclamations de filles. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte avant de s'entendre dire qu'il pouvait entrer. Il poussa alors la porte et se retrouva devant les quatre jeunes filles de la maison.

- « Mesdemoiselles, bonjour ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

- « Remus ! » s'exclamèrent les filles en cœur.

Remus vit Syrielle se lever et accourir vers lui. Elle l'enlaça doucement et posa sa tête contre son torse. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et caressa ses cheveux doucement. Il éprouvait une réelle tendresse pour sa filleule.

- « Je suis contente de te voir ! » lança Syrielle en se détachant de lui.

- « Moi aussi ! » lui assura Remus « Amy, tu es très jolie ! Vous avez fait du beau travail les filles ! »

- « Merci ! » répondirent en cœur Lalyh et Maelys.

- « C'est vrai Tonton ? Tu aimes ! » demanda Amy en se levant et en faisant non de la tête en souriant.

Des centaines de petites tresses se mirent à voleter autour de sa tête, cela lui donnait un petit air mutin tout à fait adorable chez une petite fille de huit ans.

- « Tu es très jolie » assura Remus en souriant.

- « Tu ne dois pas te préparer toi ? » demanda alors Lalyh

- « J'y allais, je voulais vous dire bonjour avant ! »

- « On pourras venir te voir quand on sera prêtes ? » demanda Syrielle en lui prenant la main « j'ai envie de te montrer ma robe ! »

- « Pas de problème ! Je serais dans la chambre de… »

- « La mienne ! » lui répondit Maelys en souriant

- « Je suis désolé de chambouler toute votre petite vie les filles ! » lança Remus

- « Bah ! C'est pour ton mariage après tout ! » lança Lalyh « Et maintenant sort de cette sale de bain qu'on puisse se changer ! »

Remus hocha la tête en souriant, lâcha la main de sa filleule, jeta un dernier regard aux quatre jeunes filles et quitta la salle de bain. Il continua à marcher dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de la cadette de la famille Black. Tous les meubles avaient été poussés dans un coin et rapetissés pour faire plus de place. Quoiqu'en dise Lalyh, Remus savait qu'il chamboulait leur petite vie avec l'organisation de leur mariage. Il était très reconnaissant à Sirius et Océane de leur permettre de faire leur mariage chez eux. C'était bien plus grand que leur propre demeure et puis… Le mariage aurait lieu chez un membre de la famille alors tout allait pour le mieux.

Il observa un moment le cintre qui pendait à la fenêtre sur lequel était son costume de marié. C'était une coupe simple et sobre à son image, mais il savait qu'il serait élégant. Lily et Océane l'avait traîné dans des dizaines de boutiques pour le lui choisir.

En souriant, il commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise qui ôta et qu'il plia avant de la poser sur une chaise. Il se déshabilla ainsi sans se presser et s'habilla tranquillement. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il s'observa dans le miroir de l'armoire et se mit à sourire. Vêtu ainsi il se trouvait très bien. Il ne ferait pas trop dépareillé à côté de Tonks qui serait sans doute sublime. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un James tout sourire.

- « Salut Lunard ! »

- « Salut ! »

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en entrant

- « Nerveux, stressé, impatient…» lança Remus

- « On est tous passé par là ! » lança alors Sirius en entrant à son tour. « J'ai eu la chance de voir ta fiancée, il y a cinq minutes ! Elle est resplendissante ! »

Remus enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à sourire.

- « Alors, c'est vraiment vrai ? Tu vas te marier… » lança James.

- « Et ouais ! Vous n'y croyiez plus, pas vrai ? » plaisanta Remus.

- « J'avoue que je m'étais fait à l'idée de te savoir célibataire » avoua Sirius.

- « Et bien non, me voilà la corde au cou comme vous deux ! »

- « Si tu souffres de ta condition autant que nous deux, laisse moi te dire que tu vas être un sacré veinard ! » lui rétorqua James.

- « Je sais… »

- « Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un bébé ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je crois qu'elle en a déjà parlé en effet » souffla Remus en soupirant.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent alors et se mirent à sourire.

- « Tonton ! » s'exclama alors Maelys en entrant dans la chambre « Il y a Ted en bas ! »

- « J'arrive » répondit Remus en perdant un peu son sourire.

Voir son beau père le stressait toujours un peu.

- « Allez courage mon vieux Lunard ! On se retrouve en bas pour la cérémonie ! » lui lança James en guise d'encouragement.

Remus quitta donc la pièce et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où Ted Tonks se trouvait installé dans le canapé du salon.

- « Bonjour Ted ! » le salua Remus.

- « Bonjour. Tu es très élégant » lui répondit son beau père.

- « Merci »

- « Les préparatifs s'annoncent bien ? »

- « Oui, nous serons largement prêt… »

- « Où est ma fille ? »

- « Ton… Nymphadora se prépare encore. » répondit Remus « Elle est dans la chambre de Sirius et Océane, je pense que tu peux aller la voir… »

- « J'irais un peu plus tard, j'avais envie de parler avec toi un peu avant »

Remus fronça un peu les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand le père de Tonks voulait lui parler en tête à tête. Il n'était jamais à l'aise. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin de lui et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- « Je t'écoute » lança-t-il.

- « Je ne veux pas spécialement te faire le discours habituel des beaux-pères pour leur gendre. Nous avons tous les deux déjà beaucoup parlé de ta relation avec Nymphadora. »

Remus hocha la tête. Quand il avait commencé à fréquenter la jeune femme, il lui avait fallut convaincre Ted qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle et qu'il ne sortait pas avec elle uniquement pour satisfaire un désir malsain. Remus avait été sincère avec lui et lui avait avoué qu'il était profondément épris de sa fille et que c'était sa condition de lycanthropes et son âge qui lui avaient fait repousser la jeune femme pendant longtemps. Mais était venu un jour où ses dernières résistances avaient été franchies et maintenant il était un homme heureux. Ted l'avait cru et avait accepté leur relation relativement facilement. Sans doute parce que lui aussi était tombé amoureux d'une personne différente de lui.

- « Je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux que tu épouses ma fille » reprit Ted « Je vois combien elle est heureuse depuis qu'elle est avec toi, je suis sûr maintenant que tu es celui qu'il lui faut »

- « Merci » répondit Remus, très gêné.

- « Tu sais, élever ma fille tout seul n'a pas toujours été facile. Je lui ai consacré toute ma vie parce qu'elle est la chose la plus importante pour moi. Quand elle est tombée amoureuse de toi, j'ai eu l'impression que tu me la volais »

- « Elle t'aime énormément. Ton avis compte beaucoup pour elle » lui assura Remus.

Il ne mentait pas. Ted avait beaucoup d'importance dans la vie de la jeune femme. Le père et la fille se voyaient très souvent et étaient très proches.

- « Autant que le tien. Alors je voulais juste m'assurer une dernière fois que tu avais à cœur de rendre ma fille heureuse… » lança Ted en souriant.

- « Bien sûr ! Plus que jamais ! » lui assura Remus en souriant.

- « Tant mieux »

Ted se leva alors et leva les yeux vers l'étage.

- « Je vais aller la voir… » souffla-t-il.

Puis, il se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui adressa dans un sourire franc.

- « Tu aurais beaucoup plu à Andromeda, je suis certain qu'elle t'aurait adoré… »

Il lui tourna alors le dos, quitta la pièce et Remus se trouva à nouveau seul, surpris, mais content. Le ballet de l'arrivée des invités commença peu de temps après. Le jeune homme les accueillait en souriant. Beaucoup de personnes étaient des amis de Tonks qu'il connaissait un peu. La famille Weasley au grand complet arriva enfin. Remus ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry surgir du jardin pour venir accueillir sa petite amie avec qui il s'éclipsa sous le regard noir de ces six grands frères, avant d'être suivit par Ron qui tenait Hermione par la main. Il y avait aussi Bill et Fleur, sa jeune épouse française qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une de ses missions pour Gringott's où il travaillait. Charlie qui avait fait ses classes avec Tonks était revenu de Roumanie pour l'occasion.

- « Je suis si contente que vous vous mariiez enfin tous les deux ! » lança Molly en prenant Remus dans ses bras.

- « Merci Molly » lui répondit le jeune homme.

- « Je n'y croyais plus tu sais ! »

- « Tu me l'a déjà dit Molly ! » sourit Remus en saluant Arthur.

- « Elle est presque aussi énervée que pour le mariage d'un de ses fils » lança le patriarche de la famille Weasley à voix basse.

- « Je suis désolé pour vous… » plaisanta Remus tandis qu'Arthur lui tapotait le dos d'un air amusé.

L'attente semblait interminable au futur marié. Tandis que devant lui défilaient de moins en moins d'invités, il attendait toujours au pied des escaliers le moment où enfin la cérémonie commencerait réellement. Des bruits de pas lui firent accélérer le rythme des battements de son cœur, il se tourna doucement et aperçut Syrielle qui se devant lui. Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir, elle, il se mit à sourire. Sa filleule était magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe crème qui lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux bruns et soyeux avaient été relevés en un élégant chignon lâche dans lequel elle avait glisser quelques perles d'un vert aussi pétillant que ses beaux yeux. Remus remarqua également qu'elle portait le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert pour ses deux ans. Le médaillon contenait toujours du crin de licorne d'un blanc éclatant. La jeune fille le portait toujours dans les grandes occasions.

- « Tu es ravissante » la complimenta Remus en lui tendant une main dans laquelle elle posa la sienne.

- « Merci » répondit Syrielle en rosissant. « Papa et Sirius ont dit la même chose ! »

- « Ça ne m'étonne pas » répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui et qu'elle prenait son bras.

- « Ça va bientôt être à nous… » murmura la jeune fille en souriant « Merci de m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel… »

- « Je n'ai jamais pensé à personne d'autre » lui avoua Remus.

C'était une manière pour lui de faire participer sa filleule d'une façon spéciale à ce grand évènement pour lui. Peu de temps après, les enfants Black et Potter accompagnés de leur parents quittèrent l'étage et allèrent dans le jardin où ils s'installèrent aux places qui leur étaient réservées. Remus prit une grande inspiration et souffla doucement pour essayer de se détendre.

- « T'en fais pas Tonton… » murmura doucement Syrielle « Ça va bien se passer »

Tous les deux échangèrent un sourire amusé et lorsque les premières notes de la musique s'élevèrent et que les invités devinrent silencieux, Remus et Syrielle passèrent la baie vitrée du salon. Ils traversèrent doucement l'allée sous le regard des convives qui souriaient avec bienveillance. Remus n'était pas très à l'aise d'être ainsi le point de mire de tous, mais la pression de la main de Syrielle sur son bras le fit sourire doucement. Arrivé au bout de l'allée, le futur marié sentit sa filleule lâcher son bras. Remus la fixa un moment en lui souriant tendrement et posa un baiser sur son front avant de la regarder rejoindre ses frères. Le jeune homme salua le mage marieur d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers la baie vitrée par laquelle Tonks ne tarderait plus à arriver. Son regard se posa un instant sur le portrait d'Andromeda que la future mariée avait tenu à poser près de l'autel. Mais bien vite son regard fut attiré par une splendide apparition. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi belle et aussi radieuse. Merveilleuse dans sa longue robe blanche décorée de quelques broderies rouges sombres, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et son voile qui voletait doucement derrière elle, sa fiancée était magnifique. Au bras de son père, elle avait un sourire éblouissant et contagieux puisque Remus se sentit sourire de la même manière. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de sa chance. Ted amena sa fille jusqu'au bout de l'allée. D'un geste très tendre, il releva le peu de voile qui lui cachait le visage et posa deux baisers sur ses joues avant de la lâcher. Doucement, Tonks monta sur la petite estrade où Remus la dévorait du regard.

- « Je te plais ? » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Tu es encore plus belle que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer » lui avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme se mit à rosir et s'approcha de lui, elle se mit sur la pointe de pied et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Eh ! Vous n'avez pas encore le droit ! » s'exclama Sirius d'un air amusé faisant rire de bon cœur l'assemblée. 

Tonks se tourna vers son cousin et lui tira la langue avant de replacer un peu sa robe et de se tourner vers le mage marieur.

- « Allons y … » lança-t-elle au vieux sorcier qui la regardait avec amusement et bienveillance.

Ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de la jeune femme, Remus écouta avec attention le discours du mage. Tonks était également très concentrée, ce qui amusa le jeune homme. Après une dizaine de minutes d'un discours prononcé d'une voix monocorde, Remus glissa enfin au doigt de sa fiancée un anneau doré avant qu'elle ne fasse de même en souriant.

- « Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme ! » annonça enfin le mage marieur.

- « Je peux l'embrasser maintenant ? » demanda Tonks à l'intention de Sirius qui lui fit signe que oui en souriant.

La jeune femme plongea alors son regard dans le sien et Remus prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

Doucement, très doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très tendre qui se termina sous les applaudissements de la foule. La nouvelle Mrs Lupin vint alors se glisser entre les bras de son mari qui la serra un moment contre lui avant de la sentir s'éloigner. Tonks fit quelques pas pour se saisir d'un très joli bouquet qui ornait l'autel et fixa Syrielle et les filles Black.

- « L'une de vous veux le bouquet de la mariée ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ravie les jeunes filles se levèrent pour se masser près d'elle sous les appels de Sirius qui défendait à ses filles d'attraper ce « bouquet de malheur ». Au grand amusement de Remus, ce fut Maelys qui attrapa les fleurs. Tonks descendit l'estrade pour aller serrer les jeunes filles dans ses bras avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Remus la regarda d'un air attendri. Il était enfin vraiment heureux.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Jack se préparait à faire sa ronde de nuit. Il était préfet depuis la rentrée et prenait sa tâche à cœur surtout quand, comme ce soir, il avait envie de se détendre un peu. Marcher dans les couloirs déserts lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ferma son livre d'arithmancie qu'il était en train de consulter, se leva de son lit et s'étira. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son dortoir et l'ouvrit au moment où ses camarades de chambrée rentraient.

- « Tu sors Jack ? »

- « Je vais faire ma ronde ! »

- « Mais tu as fini de bosser tes cours ? »

- « Ouais, j'avais de l'avance ! » répondit le jeune homme en les dépassant.

Il descendit les escaliers en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et en sifflotant. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune des Serdaigles il fut à peine surpris de voir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui révisait près de la cheminée. Elle était là tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, révisant d'arrache pied pour les BUSEs qui démarraient le mois prochain alors qu'elle était et de loin, la meilleure élève de leur année. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et se glissa derrière elle.

- « Tu travailles trop Maelys ! » murmura-t-il.

Il vit la jeune fille sursauter, faisant par la même occasion un très grand trait sur son parchemin.

- « Jack ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

- « Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » s'excusa le jeune homme en tirant sa baguette de sa poche et en jetant un sort au parchemin qui se retrouva aussi propre et bien écrit qu'auparavant.

Il le prit dans sa main et le parcourut des yeux.

- « Tu es encore en train de relire ton cours de potion ?! » s'étonna-t-il « Mais c'est déjà ce que tu bossais hier soir ! »

- « Je sais, mais je n'y comprends rien ! » soupira-t-elle « J'ai beau essayé de me concentrer là-dessus, il y a rien qui veut rester ! »

- « C'est normal aussi ! Tu finis par saturer à force de passer ton temps là-dessus ! Il faut que tu te libères l'esprit aussi ! »

- « Mais les BUSEs sont dans un mois et… »

- « Et ça nous laisse encore du temps pour tout bien réviser alors ne te prends pas la tête dès maintenant ! »

- « Jack… » soupira la jeune fille « Comment tu fais pour être aussi détendu ? »

- « Je prends le temps de me reposer ! Et tu devrais en faire autant ! »

La jeune fille fit alors non de la tête et replia ses jambes sur le fauteuil.

- « Si ! Allez, Mae ! Viens avec moi, on va faire un tour ! » proposa Jack.

- « Comment ça un tour ?! »

- « Je dois faire ma ronde, en tant que préfet… Accompagnes moi, ça me fera de la compagnie ! »

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que… »

- « Allez Maelys ! Ça te fera du bien à toi aussi ! »

- « Mais mon cours de potion ? »

- « Je t'expliquerais tout demain, promis ! »

La jeune fille tourna alors vers lui son magnifique regard bleu nuit souligné par ses très fins et longs cils qui rendaient ses yeux encore plus grand.

- « Après tout, je suis le meilleur élève en potion ! » lui rappela-t-il quand il parvint à détourner les yeux de son regard envoûtant.

- « Et tellement modeste, Potter ! » railla la jeune fille en souriant.

- « Tout le monde n'est pas parfait, Black ! » lui rétorqua Jack d'un air amusé.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Bon, c'est d'accord… » répondit-elle « Allons faire un tour ! »

Jack se mit à sourire et aida son amie à ranger toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Il attendit ensuite qu'elle aille ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre et tous les deux quittèrent la salle commune des Serdaigles. Ils commencèrent par marcher en silence. Jack ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Avant tout était plus simple, il était ami avec Maelys, la discussion venait toute seule, ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi, et riaient des mêmes bêtises. Elle était son amie sans être sa meilleure amie et il aimait sa compagnie. Mais depuis quelque temps, tout était devenu plus difficile avec elle. Et Jack avait peur de comprendre pourquoi…

Discrètement, il se tourna vers elle. Maelys était une jeune fille d'une grande beauté. Son visage était doux et toujours souriant et était encadré de longs cheveux châtain qui ondulaient doucement jusqu'à ses épaules. Jack se sentit rougir et préféra détourner le regard.

- « Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis si on te voit avec moi ? » demanda la jeune fille au bout d'un moment.

- « Non ! Je ne pense pas ! » répondit Jack « Et puis de toute façon, je ne croise jamais personne dans les couloirs… A part quelques élèves qui bravent le couvre feu ! »

- « Lalyh entre autre ? »

Jack se mit à sourire et hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Mais tu ne l'as jamais dénoncé… »

- « Ça va pas la tête ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme « Je n'ai pas envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Et puis quand je la croise, c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle ne craint rien. C'est elle qui a la Carte du Maraudeur ! »

- « Je sais bien… C'est toi qui va la récupérer à la fin de l'année ? »

- « C'est ce qui est prévu… Je la laisserais à Amy après »

- « J'ai peur de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire avec ! » souffla Maelys

- « Mieux vaut ne pas y penser ! Mais dis moi, ça ne va pas t'embêter de ne pas l'avoir ? » demanda Jack.

Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert l'existence de la Carte du Maraudeur, les enfants Potter et Black s'étaient tous mis d'accord. La carte reviendrait de droit au plus âgé des enfants scolarisés à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, même s'ils étaient de la même année, Jack qui avait sept mois de plus que Maelys en hériterait…

- « Tu me la prêteras… » répondit-elle

- « Bien sûr ! » assura Jack en souriant.

- « Ça me permettra de me cacher de Colin… » soupira-t-elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? » grogna alors le jeune homme qui avait du mal à cacher son agacement.

Colin Crivey était un Gryffondor de leur année qui depuis la rentrée harcelait, car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, Maelys pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Mais la jeune fille n'était absolument pas intéressée et faisait désormais son possible pour l'éviter.

- « Il est venu me voir cette après midi à la bibliothèque et il m'a une nouvelle fois dit qu'il voulait que je sois sa petite amie. Il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle ! J'ai même dû sortir de la bibliothèque avant que Mrs Pince ne me l'ordonne ! »

- « Mais tu lui a bien fais comprendre que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jack, un brin anxieux.

- « Bien sûr ! Mais il ne veut pas comprendre ! » soupira Maelys « J'ai beau le lui dire à chaque fois, il retente toujours sa chance… »

- « Tu es trop gentille avec lui. Tu devrais le gifler une bonne fois pour toute, il comprendrait peut être ! » lança le jeune homme.

- « Je ne vais quand même pas le frapper ?! » s'indigna la jeune fille

Jack soupira.

- « Ça lui remettrait les idées en place»

- « Ça va lui passer… »

- « Tu dis ça depuis la rentrée ! » lui rappela Jack

- « Je sais… » soupira Maelys.

Le jeune homme était agacé. Il n'aimait pas les manières de ce Colin Crivey. Elle lui avait dit non, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?! De tous les garçons qui étaient venus tenter leur chance auprès d'elle, il était celui qu'il détestait le plus ! Et ce qu'il n'aimait pas non plus, c'était la jalousie qui le prenait dès qu'il voyait un garçon poser les yeux sur elle. Elle était assez courtisée, par des garçons de toutes les maisons et même des années au dessus. La semaine précédente, il l'avait vu refuser la proposition d'un septième année. Jack avait été très soulagé.

- « Tu veux que j'ailles lui parler ? » proposa-t-il alors en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- « Non » souffla Maelys « Ça ne changerait rien. Peut être que si c'était Harry, il arrêterait. Il l'admire beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça ! Je saurais bien me débrouiller toute seule »

- « Je sais que tu en es capable, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que je suis là… » proposa-t-il.

- « Je sais… Merci… »

Jack regarda alors autour de lui. Tout en discutant, ils avaient bien marché et se retrouvaient maintenant dans le Grand Hall.

- « On va où maintenant ? » demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous les deux un moment.

- « Il faut que je fasse le tour du château » lui indiqua-t-il en lui montrant le haut des escaliers.

- « Et bien, allons-y… » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Jack lui rendit son sourire et tous les deux montèrent les marches pour se rendre à l'étage.

- « Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? » demanda le jeune homme après un moment.

- « Je ne sais pas trop » lui répondit-elle

- « Ne me dis pas que tu veux rester réviser ? » demanda le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard sévère.

- « Peut-être… » souffla la jeune fille avec malice « Et toi, tu y vas ? »

- « Non, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch » lui répondit-il « Le match contre Serpentard est pour bientôt et si on veux gagner cette saison, il faut absolument qu'on est 90 points d'avance ! »

- « On est vraiment si proche de la victoire ? »

- « Ouais ! Maintenant que Harry n'est plus dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, on a toutes nos chances ! »

- « Ne dis pas ça à Lalyh, elle te tuerait. Pourtant elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipe… »

- « Non, mais elle est fan ! » lui répondit Jack en souriant.

- « Je t'ai vu voler il y a deux jours. Tu as fait de gros progrès ! »

Jack se sentit très fier tout d'un coup qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il avait progressé. 

- « Je peux te dire un secret ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Bien sûr… »

- « Mais tu me promets de n'en parler à personne ! »

- « Jack, je sais ce que c'est qu'un secret ! » lui rappela gentiment la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se mit à sourire.

- « D'accord… Alors en fait, pendant les dernières vacances, j'ai demandé à Harry de m'entraîner un peu. Il m'a concocté des exos très durs et on a bossé à fond ! »

- « C'est vrai que c'est depuis le retour des vacances que j'ai trouvé que tu t'étais amélioré » souffla la jeune fille.

- « Tu avais remarqué ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

- « Oui » répondit timidement Maelys « Tu sais, j'aime bien venir vous voir à l'entraînement… Ça me détends… »

Jack sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette révélation, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, elle était son amie, c'était normal qu'elle s'intéresse un peu à ce qu'il faisait.

- « Mais je trouve que ce sont ces dernières semaines où tu as vraiment affiné ta technique » continua Maelys « Vraiment, tu deviens de plus en plus doué »

- « J'ai hâte que ce soit de nouveau les vacances pour pouvoir montrer à Harry ce que je vaux maintenant ! Papa va être bluffé aussi ! »

- « Je pense… Et que penses le reste de l'équipe du fait que ton frère te donne des conseils ? »

- « Je ne leur ai pas dit. Ça ne le fait pas trop qu'un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle s'entraîne avec l'attrapeur de Gryffondor… »

- « Mais c'est ton frère ?! »

- « Au Quidditch, la famille ne compte plus ! » rétorqua Jack « Il n'y a que notre Maison qui compte ! »

Maelys soupira d'un air amusé.

- « Vous êtes vraiment impossibles dès qu'il s'agit de ce sport ! »

- « C'est bien plus qu'un sport ! » lui rétorqua Jack en se tournant vers elle « C'est un art de vivre ! »

La jeune fille se mit alors à rire et il sentit comme des papillons se mettre à voleter dans son estomac. Elle était tellement belle quand elle riait, il aurait voulu ne la voir jamais arrêter de rire.

-« Et ton art de vivre ne t'empêche pas trop de réviser ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.

- « Par Merlin, Maelys ! Tu ne penses qu'à réviser ! »

- « Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'obsède tant en ce moment » soupira-t-elle

- « Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude… »

- « Je sais »

- « Tu stresses beaucoup trop ! Tu es la meilleure de notre année ! Si tu n'as pas tes BUSEs, personne ne les aura ! »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » répondit-elle en souriant.

- « Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Tu es brillante Mae, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant ! »

- « Sans doute… »

C'est à cet instant, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient de retour devant leur salle commune. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans la salle déserte. Ce n'était pas étonnant à cette heure de la soirée.

- « Le couvre feu est dépassé » souffla Maelys en souriant.

- « Tu es une rebelle ! Tu as bravé les limites ! » se moqua gentiment Jack qui savait que contrairement à lui, la jeune fille n'avait pas pour habitude d'être en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre feu.

- « Je te rappelles que moi aussi je suis une enfant de Maraudeur ! » lui rappela-t-elle en souriant.

Il hocha la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux plantés l'un devant l'autre et se regardaient en souriant. Jack était un peu mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois…

- « Merci pour cette soirée Jack, merci de m'avoir tirée de mes livres. Ça m'a fait du bien de me promener et de discuter un peu avec toi » lança Maelys après un moment.

- « De rien, j'ai beaucoup apprécié moi aussi. On pourra recommencer à l'occasion »

- « Peut être… »

- « La prochaine fois que je te vois perdue dans tes livres et trop stressée je viendrais t'enlever ! » la prévint-il en souriant.

- « D'accord » murmura la jeune fille.

Jack la vit alors s'approcher de lui et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Bonne nuit ! » souffla-t-elle avant de prendre le chemin des escaliers du dortoir des filles.

- « Bonne nuit » lui répondit le jeune homme un peu hébété.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, il posa sa main sur sa joue, à l'endroit où juste avant s'étaient posées les lèvres de Maelys et il sentit un sourire stupide apparaître sur son visage. Il soupira et fit quelques pas pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé de la salle commune. Il fixait le plafond mais son esprit était ailleurs. Où allait-il trouver le courage d'avouer à son amie qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ?

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Il y avait énormément de monde à l'Institut de Formation des Aurors ce jour là. Lily tenait fermement la main de Will dans la sienne pour ne pas le perdre. Ce dernier boudait un peu car il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme un bébé. Il était vrai qu'il avait maintenant presque 11 ans, mais devant la foule compacte qui se massait dans l'enceinte de l'Institut, Lily avait déjà du mal à retrouver James et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre son petit garçon.

- « Tout ce monde là pour une remise de diplôme ! » souffla Will tandis qu'il regardait tout autour de lui.

- « Harry nous a dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de reçus » lui répondit Lily en continuant à scruter la foule. « Et si chaque étudiant à fait venir autant de monde que nous, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on soit presque obligé de se marcher dessus »

- « Là bas, ce n'est pas Tonton Sirius ? » demanda le petit garçon en désignant du doigt un endroit un peu plus à gauche.

- « Si » répondit sa mère « Allons les rejoindre ! »

Tant bien que mal, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à Sirius qui tenait la main d'Amy. Près de lui se trouvaient Océane, Lalyh, Maelys et Jack que Lily fut à peine surprise de trouver là.

- « Par Merlin quel monde ! » s'exclama Océane tandis qu'elle la saluait.

- « Oui ! Chéri, tu n'aurais pas vu ton père et ta sœur ? » demanda Lily à son fils.

- « J'ai croisé Harry en arrivant, mais je n'ai vu personne d'autre » lui répondit Jack « Mais je pense qu'ils ont dû aller devant pour nous garder de bonnes places »

- « J'espère qu'il pourra en garder suffisamment ! » soupira Lily en regardant autour d'elle.

- « James saura défendre un rang ou deux » plaisanta Sirius « Personne au monde n'est capable de l'empêcher de voir son fils recevoir son diplôme ! »

Tout le monde hocha la tête d'un air amusé. Lily se détendit alors un peu. Elle aussi était très émue par la cérémonie qui allait avoir lieu. Son Harry allait recevoir son diplôme ! Il allait enfin être véritablement un auror ! Après les trois semaines de vacances qu'on lui accorderait il regagnerait le Département des Aurors en tant qu'apprenti. Il avait appris la veille qu'il travaillerait avec l'auror Dawlish. Harry n'avait pas caché sa légère déception. Il aurait beaucoup aimé travailler avec Tonks car selon ses propres termes « on ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec elle ». Mais il restait tout de même très excité à l'idée de faire enfin ses preuves et de montrer ce qu'il valait vraiment. Lily se demandait si ce n'était pas tout simplement le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour prouver à tous qu'il était un brillant sorcier et qu'on arrête de le considérer comme un héro, uniquement pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et dont il ne gardait que des souvenirs très flous. Elle soupira et n'espérait qu'une chose, que son fils serait aussi prudent que son métier le lui permettrait. Elle s'était habituée à l'idée qu'elle vivrait en permanence avec cette crainte en elle qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Mais la dernier chose qu'elle souhaitait était bien de faire souffrir son fils en l'empêchant de vivre sa vie.

- « Tu crois que Ginny est déjà arrivée ? » demanda alors Océane.

- « Je ne pense pas ! Presque toute la famille Weasley doit venir aussi et je ne vois pas encore assez de rouquin dans les environs ! » rétorqua Lalyh en souriant. « Mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. Harry tuerait Ginny si elle n'était pas là pour l'applaudir quand il recevra son diplôme ! Il ne supporterait pas que sa chérie manque ça ! »

- « Et ton chéri à toi, il ne vient pas ? » demanda Maelys en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- « Non, parce que figure toi que mon amoureux travaille, moi ! » lui répondit la jeune femme.

- « Est-ce que je dois me sentir visé par cette remarque ? » demanda Jack d'un air amusé « Je te rappelle que j'ai pris un jour de congé pour venir voir mon frère et que je devrais le rattraper samedi ! Alors je ne pense pas être un feignant ! »

- « Quoi ?! » s'indigna alors Maelys en se tournant vers lui « Tu travailles samedi ?! »

- « Oh ! Je ne t'en avais pas parlé ? » répondit Jack d'un air gêné.

- « Jack Potter ! » soupira la jeune femme « Tu avais promis de passer ce week-end avec moi ! »

- « Mae… J'ai pas tellement eut le choix tu sais… C'est le labo qui décide… » s'excusa le jeune homme sous le regard amusé de Sirius qui aimait toujours voir ses gendres en difficultés face à ses filles.

- « Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette ! » souffla Lalyh en grimaçant doucement tandis que Jack s'empêtrait dans ses excuses devant une Maelys plutôt en colère.

Lily regarda sa filleule d'un air amusé. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait commencé à travailler tout de suite après Poudlard et s'assumait complètement. Elle vivait seule depuis plus de six mois dans un petit appartement du Chemin de Traverse, non loin de Jasire, ce qui permettait à Sirius de venir lui rendre souvent visite. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à la toute nouvelle indépendance de sa fille, et même si elle venait immanquablement, tous les week-end chez ses parents, elle lui manquait beaucoup. Lorsque Maelys voudrait à son tour prendre son envol, Lily prévoyait de nouvelles crises…

Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aussi avait eu du mal à se faire au départ de ses enfants. Harry avait vécu dans la Caserne de l'Institut des aurors le temps de sa scolarité, mais prévoyait pour un futur proche de demander à Ginny de vivre avec lui dans le vieil appartement que James et Lily avaient conservé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Syrielle vivait sur le campus où elle étudiait le droit magique. Seuls Will et Jack vivaient encore chez eux et Lily savait que cela ne durerait pas.

- « Maman ! Si on allait chercher Papa ? » proposa alors Will en tirant sur sa main.

- « Si tu veux… Vous venez ? » demanda Lily aux autres.

- « Moi je vais rester ici attendre Remus » lui indiqua Sirius.

- « On va rester avec toi dans ce cas » souffla Océane.

- « Très bien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure… » lança Lily en s'éloignant d'eux.

Il lui fallut encore de longues minutes à jouer des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'au parterre où s'étendait des centaines de chaises blanches, face à une grande estrade joliment décorée. Lily s'arrêta et scruta l'endroit dans l'espoir de retrouver son mari, mais ce fut lui qui la trouva le premier.

- « LILY ! »

La jeune femme se tourna dans la direction dont venait le cri et vit James, au premier rang, faire de grands gestes de ses bras. Elle leva une de ses mains pour lui faire signe qu'elle l'avait vu.

- « Dis Maman, tu peux me lâcher maintenant qu'on l'a retrouvé ? » demanda alors Will.

- « Je ne veux pas te voir t'éloigner ! Je sais que tu as tendance à te perdre » lui répondit-elle en le lâchant.

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et se mit à courir en direction de son père. Plus calmement, Lily le rejoignit, en s'approchant elle aperçut que Syrielle était là bas, elle aussi. Elle se sentit rassurée. Maintenant elle savait où se trouvait tous ces enfants, en partant bien sûr de l'hypothèse que Harry se tenait tranquillement dans les coulisses de la cérémonie… Ce qui n'était, connaissant Harry, pas sûr du tout.

- « Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama James tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin près de lui. « je m'apprêtait à partir à ta recherche »

- « Avec le monde qu'il y a, tu ne m'aurais pas trouvée… » lui répondit-elle « J'ai croisé Sirius et les autres… Ils attendent Remus »

- « Très bien ! De toute façon, j'ai prévu de la place pour tout le monde ! Syrielle m'a bien aidé ! Par Merlin, notre fille sait être une vraie tigresse quand elle veut ! » plaisanta James en enlaçant la taille de sa fille.

- « Cette femme n'avait pas de frère qui recevait son diplôme ! » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme « Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être au premier rang ! »

- « Vous avez gardé tout le premier rang ? » demanda Lily

- « Et un peu du second ! Nous sommes très nombreux ! » répondit James fièrement. « En comptant les Weasley, Hermione, toute notre famille, celle de Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Prunille… »

- « Tu as gardé un place pour Prunille ? » s'amusa Lily « Mais elle n'a que deux ans ! Elle sera sûrement sur les genoux de quelqu'un… Enfin, s'ils l'emmènent… »

- « Harry est son parrain ! Bien sûr qu'ils vont l'emmener ! » déclara Will qui se tenait debout sur une des chaises en plastique.

- « Tu veux peut être de l'aide jeune homme ! » gronda Lily en le fixant d'un air sévère.

Le petit garçon se dépêcha de descendre de la chaise qu'il épousseta ensuite avec un bout de sa chemise, ce qui fit soupirer sa maman. Elle sentit la main de James se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vers lui.

- « Tu te rends compte que c'est notre petit Harry qui devient auror ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Pas vraiment… Je me revois encore quand j'étais obligé de lui réparer ses lunettes à chaque fois qu'il allait jouer dehors » soupira-t-elle

- « Ça ne nous rajeuni pas » murmura James.

Lily se contenta de faire non de la tête et haussa les épaules.

- « Bonjour Lily, bonjour James ! » lança alors une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Ginny qui les regardait en souriant.

- « Tiens ! Bonjour ma chérie ! » s'exclama Lily en posant un baiser sur chacune des joues de la petite amie de son fils.

- « Je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt, mais Ron n'arrivait pas à se réveiller de sa sieste… » s'excusa la jeune femme en tournant sa tête en direction d'un groupe de rouquins, dirigé en tête par un Ron qui baillait et une Hermione qui lui demandait de se tenir convenablement en public.

Lily se mit à sourire. Toute cette jeunesse lui rappelait un peu la sienne, quand elle était l'amie des Maraudeurs, un peu comme leur petite sœur et parfois leur maman. Pourtant une chose cruciale faisait la différence entre ces deux époques. La guerre ne sévissait plus et tous et toutes pouvaient vivre leur vie dans une insouciance et une gaieté qu'elle n'avait connu que lors de rares moments.

- « Ce n'est rien ! » lui répondit James « De toute façon, Harry ne s'est pas encore montré. Mais maintenant que tu es là... Tiens quand on parle du loup ! »

Lily aperçut alors son fils, très élégant dans son uniforme d'étudiant auror, sauter par-dessus une barrière de sécurité pour venir les rejoindre.

- « Waouh ! » s'exclama Syrielle en voyant son frère « Ça te va super bien ! Tu es très beau ! »

- « N'est-ce pas qu'il est sexy comme ça ! » approuva à son tour Ginny en s'approchant pour prendre la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. « Je me tue à lui dire qu'il aurait dû le mettre plus souvent ! »

Lily s'amusait beaucoup de la mine gêné de son fils tandis que sa sœur et Ginny continuaient à le complimenter sur sa tenue.

- « Les autres ne sont pas encore là ? » demanda Harry après un moment. « Ça va très bientôt commencer… »

- « Ils sont à l'entrée, il ne vont pas tarder » répondit Lily en s'approchant de lui pour replacer plus convenablement le col de sa chemise.

Elle le regarda un moment avec tendresse et fierté.

- « C'est vrai que tu es très beau mon chéri » souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue

- « Merci Maman… »

- « Tu nous rejoint vite après la cérémonie ? Je te rappelle que tout le monde vient dîner à la maison ce soir… »

- « Je me dépêcherais, promis ! Mais là, il faut que j'y aille parce qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis partit et qu'ils vont me chercher ! »

Et, tandis que Lily soupirait, le jeune homme embrassa rapidement Ginny et repartit comme il était venu.

- « Bon, et bien puisque ça ne va pas tarder, je vais m'installer » lança Ginny en s'installant au second rang.

Lily et Syrielle l'imitèrent en s'installant l'une à côté de l'autre au premier rang. La salle commença alors à se remplir. Les Weasley se répartirent entre le premier et le second rang. Jack s'installa entre Ginny et Maelys au second rang tandis que Lalyh s'était posté juste derrière Syrielle, lui faisant régulièrement des messes basses qui les faisaient rire toutes les deux. Elles s'entendaient très bien et étaient depuis toujours très bonnes amies, au grand plaisir de Lily. Remus se tenait non loin d'elle, sa fille sur les genoux qui fixait l'estrade en suçant son pouce tranquillement.

Bientôt tout le monde fut installé et il se dégageait de l'endroit un joyeux brouhaha qui dura jusqu'à ce que les lumière s'éteigne, ne laissant éclairée que l'estrade. Le silence se fit alors et le Commandant des aurors fit son apparition sur le devant de l'estrade. Il se lança un sortilège de sonorus et s'exclama alors d'une voix puissante.

- « Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonjour ! Je suis fier, en tant que Commandant de la Brigade des Aurors de participer à la remise des diplômes de nos nouveaux confrères. Cette promotion a été particulièrement brillante cette année et je vous demande d'applaudir nos jeunes étudiants… »

D'un signe de la main, il fit signe aux jeunes gens de s'avancer sous les applaudissements de la l'assemblée. Lily frappait fort des ses mains, émue de voir arriver son fils qui souriait largement et qui adressa un petit signe de la main dans leur direction.

- « Le métier d'auror est sans doute le plus beau de tous… » commença le commandant une fois que tous les étudiants se furent massés au fond de l'estrade.

Il entama alors un discours sur la nécessité et la grandeur du métier que ces jeunes gens allaient effectuer dans peu de temps. Il s'éternisait un peu et Lily sentait que l'attention de l'assemblée diminuait régulièrement.

- « Syrielle ! » souffla soudain Lalyh en se penchant en avant entre les deux chaises « Regarde le type là bas ! »

Elle désignait un des jeunes hommes de l'estrades sans que Lily ne parvienne à savoir de qui il s'agissait et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule.

- « Qui ? » demanda Syrielle.

- « Tu vois Harry ? Et bien le troisième en partant de la gauche ! » indiqua Lalyh

Lily repéra vite le jeune homme et hocha la tête. Il était effectivement charmant.

- « Il est craquant ! » concéda Syrielle en souriant.

Lily se mit à sourire doucement, elle aussi. Sa fille venait juste de se remettre d'une rupture assez douloureuse. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait fréquenté pendant presque deux ans l'avait quitté après avoir rencontré une autre fille. Syrielle avait été dévastée, même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même que cette histoire n'aurait pas duré beaucoup plus longtemps, le jeune homme était d'une nature bien trop insouciante et volage pour elle. Elle avait pourtant beaucoup souffert et avait eu besoin du réconfort de tous ses amis, de ses frères et surtout de son père. Lily avait été très agréablement surprise par la réaction de James qui avait su trouver les mots justes pour consoler leur fille. Le fait de la voir de nouveau s'intéresser à d'autres garçons faisait beaucoup de bien à Lily qui aimait ce sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

- « Qui est craquant ? » demanda alors Maelys en se penchant elle aussi vers Lily et les deux jeunes filles.

- « Le troisième à gauche de Harry ! » lui indiqua sa sœur.

- « Hey oui ! Il est pas mal du tout ! » souffla Maelys

- « Je te rappelle que je suis là ! » lui lança alors Jack.

- « Oh je t'en prie ! » lui répondit la jeune femme « Je ne fais que regarder ce type pour donner mon avis à ta sœur ! »

- « Et c'est censé me convenir ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

- « Tu devrais demander à Harry de te le présenter ! » proposa Lalyh.

- « Je ne sais pas… » murmura Syrielle.

- « Allez ! Ça ne coûte rien de faire sa connaissance ! » lui rétorqua Lalyh.

- « Elle ne va tout de même pas sortir avec lui ?! » s'indigna Jack

- « Et pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda Lalyh.

- « Parce qu'il est plus vieux qu'elle ! » rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton qu'il avait sans doute espéré sans appel, mais c'était sans compter la répartie de sa grande sœur qui se retourna vers lui.

- « C'est marrant ça ! Parce que je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà entendu te plaindre que Maelys sortait avec toi ! Pourtant tu es plus vieux qu'elle ! »

Jack allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais se retint et se renfrogna un peu. Syrielle se mit à sourire et dirigea une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'estrade sans que Lily puisse savoir vraiment si elle observait son frère ou ce jeune homme, trois personnes plus à gauche. Lily se remit alors à écouter le discours du Commandant des aurors.

- « … Et c'est pour cela que j'adresse mes plus sincères félicitations aux jeunes diplômés ! »

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements secoua la salle et à laquelle Lily prit activement part.

- « Et sans plus tarder, nous allons remettre leur diplôme à leurs propriétaires. Pour la promotion 2001, le major de promotion, reçu en tête avec une moyenne de 16,84 avec une distinction spéciale en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le meilleur élève de cette année, Mr Harry James Potter ! » annonça le Commandant tandis que Harry s'approchait de lui en souriant.

Pendant que le jeune homme recevait des mains du Commandant le morceau de parchemin qui symbolisait son diplôme, la salle applaudissait à tout rompre, particulièrement dans leur région. James, Sirius, Remus, Will, Jack et Ron s'étaient levés pour applaudir, sifflant même tandis que les filles criaient le prénom de leur ami, frère et cousin… Lily regardait son fils, rouge pivoine, avec les yeux pleins de larmes sans cesser de frapper dans ses mains et de sourire. Elle était tellement fière de lui, il avait accomplit tant de choses !

En cet instant, elle regrettait que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait pas été là pour voir le jeune homme que Harry était devenu. Elle savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'affection pour son fils.

Lily sécha rapidement ses larmes du dos de la main quand Harry s'approcha à son tour du bord de l'estrade. Le silence se fit alors. Le jeune homme affichait une mine crispée, Lily savait que son fils n'aimait pas parler en public et être la cible de toutes les attentions. C'est pourquoi elle fut très surprise de le voir se lancer un sonorus. Il planta alors son regard dans la direction de James et elle et leur adressa un très beau sourire.

- « Je voudrais juste dire… » commença-t-il d'une voix tendue « Merci pour tout… »

Lily se mit alors à sourire et lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour rejoindre le banc des autres étudiants.

- « Second de la promotion avec une moyenne de 15, 97… » repris alors le Commandant des Aurors, mais Lily ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle tourna son regard vers James qui la regardait aussi, visiblement autant ému qu'elle. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort en souriant. Le reste de la cérémonie fut beaucoup moins intéressante pour eux. Ils applaudissaient poliment les jeunes diplômés lorsque ceux-ci s'avançaient pour recevoir la poignée de main du Commandant des aurors. Lorsque tous eurent reçu leur morceau de parchemin attestant qu'ils étaient désormais aurors, les jeunes étudiants quittèrent la petite estrade. Après un dernier discours du Commandant, la cérémonie se clôtura. La salle commença alors se vider. Lily se leva et fit quelque pas pour s'approcher de Sirius et Remus qui discutaient.

- « C'était une belle cérémonie » souffla Remus en souriant.

- « Oui » répondit Lily qui était encore très émue.

- « Allons, allons Lilynette ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ! » lança Sirius en souriant.

- « Je vais essayer » souffla-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle sentit alors les bras de James lui encercler la taille et son menton se poser sur son épaule.

- « On rentre ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non, on attend Harry… On a prévu de rentrer ensemble. »

- « Ce soir on fait la fête ! » lança Tonks qui avait prit sa fille à son coup

Lily se mit à sourire.

- « En fait, je viens de réaliser quelque chose… » lança alors Océane qui s'était rapprochée d'eux elle aussi « Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé tous les deux ! »

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda James.

- « Et bien, Harry est auror, Syrielle va devenir une brillante avocate… James, tu peux faire tous les crimes que tu veux, tu es sûr de t'en sortir ! » plaisanta Océane.

- « Par Merlin ! C'est vrai ! » lança James en souriant.

- « Il aurait fallut que Jack devienne gardien d'Azkaban pour être vraiment sûr que tu puisses t'en sortir à chaque fois… » souffla Syrielle

- « Mais il a fallut qu'il se lance dans la recherche de potion ! » soupira Lalyh en tapotant le bras de son cousin.

- « Il reste toujours Will… » lança nonchalamment Jack « Tous les espoirs ne sont pas perdus ! C'est d'accord Willy ? »

- « Non ! Moi je veux faire du Quidditch ! » rétorqua le petit garçon.

- « Ça on verra ! » trancha Lily tandis que tout le monde se mettait à rire autour d'elle.

- « Tiens voilà Harry qui arrive ! » lança alors Molly qui regardait en direction des barrières de sécurité.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et le jeune homme leur adressa un grand sourire. Ginny se détacha du groupe pour aller l'embrasser et se laisser enlacer.

- « Je suis très fière de toi chéri… » souffla-t-elle

- « Merci » répondit Harry, visiblement flatté.

- « Tu étais de loin le plus charismatique, Harry » lança à son tour Hermione.

- « Oui Harry-mon-chéri ! Tu étais parfait » s'exclama Ron en imitant sa sœur qui lui tira alors la langue.

- « Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux ? » demanda alors Harry .

Lily se mit à sourire quand le regard se son fils se posa sur elle.

- « Tu as pleuré ! » lança-t-il.

- « Ce n'est rien chéri… » lui répondit Lily en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait. « Et maintenant c'est passé ! Nous allons tous rentrer et fêter dignement ton diplôme ! »

Sa proposition fut très bien reçu et c'est en discutant joyeusement que toute la joyeuse troupe prit la direction de la sortie. Lily resta un peu en retrait et les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Elle était à la fois heureuse et un peu mélancolique. Elle sentit la main de James se glisser dans la sienne et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- « Oui, c'est l'émotion… » lui répondit-elle.

Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser et caresser doucement sa joue.

- « Allez, dépêchons-nous d'aller les rejoindre » lui lança-t-il en souriant.

Lily lui rendit son sourire et se mit à marcher doucement, sa main toujours sans celle de son mari. Ils rejoignirent Sirius et Remus qui les avaient attendus et James se mit à parler avec fierté et animation de la cérémonie. Lily observaient les trois amis sans rien dire. Ils avaient tellement vécus de choses tous et toutes qu'il était étonnant qu'ils soient toujours tous là et encore aussi amis qu'au premier jour. Les Maraudeurs avaient finalement survécut à la trahison de Peter et finalement, s'étaient relevés plus forts et plus déterminés qu'avant. James et elle avaient su préserver leur amour malgré les épreuves et s'aimaient toujours très fort. Elle était heureuse, elle avait une belle vie et de beaux enfants… Lily réalisa alors combien elle était comblée et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement ! Après tout, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

**  
Fin**


	157. Chapter 157

_**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**_**, en chiffres !**

Et bien, voilà, « _Ce qui aurait pu se passer_ » est fini ! Cette fic à été commencée le **20 décembre 2005**, et terminée le **20 mai 2007.**

_**« Ce qui aurait pu se passer »**_ est une fic qui compte :  
**156** chapitres  
**1 077 791 **mots environs  
**154 **titres de chanson en début de chapitre  
**108 **auteurs de chanson cités  
**1 **passage de livre en titre de chapitre  
**1 **auteur de ce livre…  
**2 353 **reviews ( à la date du 03 novembre 2007… )

Bref, cette fiction à été pour moi un an et cinq mois de bonheur à écrire, à publier et à partager avec vous ! J'ai été ravie de partager avec vous tous ma vision de ce qu'aurait pu être la vie des Potter et de tous les autres ! Et je suis enchantée et même surprise du succès qu'à eu cette histoire. Je suis aussi très contente de l'avoir fini avant la sortie du tome 7 de Harry Potter, comme ça, je ne me laisserais pas embrouiller par les nouveaux éléments que je n'ai pas intégré dans ma fic !

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews toujours aussi gentilles et adorables.  
Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu sans laisser de petits mots !  
Merci à tous ceux et celles qui sont là, pour lire mes histoires depuis le début…

Bises à vous tous !

Et un grand merci particulier à :

**Tonkie** qui me soutient depuis le début, qui lis tous mes chapitres et que me donne son avis toujours éclairé, qui me guide, qui m'aide énormément ! Cette fic est ce qu'elle est en partie grâce à elle.

**Twinzy** qui m'a beaucoup aidé aussi à de très nombreuses reprises pour les chapitres délicats

**Kafka** qui a fait de très belles illustrations de mes chapitres.


End file.
